


Tương Kiến Hoan

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 240
Words: 559,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Thể loại: Đam mỹ – Cổ đại – Giang hồ – Cung đình – 1×1 – HE.Nguồn: Xà ViệnEditor: VệnVăn án:Rừng xuân tàn tạ thưa hồng,Rối lung bung.Không cản ban mai mưa lạnh,Gió chiều dông.-Trích Tương Kiến Hoan kỳ 1 – Lý Dục-Biên tập Tấn Giang nhận xét:Gió tuyết rống giận, tuyết trải nghìn dặm, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã kẹt giữa thế được ăn cả ngã về không, bị mấy nghìn kỵ binh bao vây, trong tình huống nguy cấp, hắn mở đường máu xông ra khỏi vòng vây, biến mất ở vực thẳm bên vách núi…Nơi khác, ở Đoàn gia trong thành Nhữ Nam, “Thằng Đào Tẩu” Đoàn Lĩnh bị bà quản gia nghi ngờ ăn cắp, đương lúc khốn đốn thì được một gã đàn ông xa lạ cứu đi. Tuyết trắng phủ trùm, núi xanh như mực, màn nhung hé mở, huyền thoại hiển lộ.Tác giả hành văn trôi chảy điêu luyện, mở đầu với bối cảnh chiến trường, đưa người đọc vào bầu không khí cổ xưa cô tịch, đồng thời tiết lộ vài chi tiết nhỏ nhặt giải thích mối quan hệ phức tạp giữa các nhân vật. Một đứa trẻ không rõ lai lịch, ăn nhờ ở đậu, được gã đàn ông từ trên trời rơi xuống cứu đi, theo đà phát triển của mạch truyện, các nhân vật lần lượt lên sàn, tình tiết dần dần mở rộng khiến người đọc đắm chìm vào tác phẩm.
Relationships: Vũ Độc/Đoàn Lĩnh





	1. Quyển 1 – Sông Ngân vắt ngang trời: Chương 1: Tuyết phủ cung đao

Gió tuyết thét gào, nghìn dặm bình nguyên trắng xóa một màu, quân đội như con rắn ngoằn ngoèo, mấy nghìn kỵ binh đuổi theo một võ tướng, khí thế dời non lấp bể. Võ tướng ấy mặc giáp đen, ngựa chiến dưới thân chạy đến độ mũi miệng trào máu, mưa tên bắn tới, cắm ngập xuống tuyết.

“Đúng là không biết lượng sức mình, ngu xuẩn!” Thủ lĩnh quân địch đằng xa quát to, “Hôm nay nếu thức thời thì mau bó tay chịu trói, theo ta về Đông Đô chịu án!”

Võ tướng giận dữ hét, “Đến ngươi cũng phản bội ta!”

“Tiệm Hồng.” Một đội quân nghìn người khác từ bên hông đánh tới, hai bên tạo thế gọng kìm, nhìn khắp núi đồi, đâu đâu cũng là địch.

“Vương gia, ngươi đã bị cô lập, thế đơn lực bạc, sao vẫn không chịu bỏ cuộc? Ngoan cố chống lại cũng chỉ liên lụy các tướng sĩ bỏ mạng.” Tiếp viện quân địch cất giọng hùng hậu, “Tình đồng đội năm xưa có còn chút cân nặng nào trong lòng ngươi không?”

“Tình đồng đội?” Võ tướng tra kiếm vào vỏ, cười lạnh nói, “Lời thề năm đó chỉ là dối trá, còn ai nhớ ước hẹn ban đầu?! Dù hôm nay hy sinh tính mạng các tướng sĩ cũng phải bắt ta bằng mọi giá sao?”

“Sống chết có khác gì! Trời đất bao la, nhưng không thể thả ngươi đi—”

Bụi tuyết cuồn cuộn, trống trận rền vang.

“Thùng! Thùng! Thùng!”

Nhịp trống như một vị thần khổng lồ sừng sững phía chân trời, mỗi bước chân hạ xuống thế gian khuấy đảo gió tuyết, lu mờ ánh dương.

“Bỏ cuộc đi, Vương gia, ngươi không còn đường thoát đâu.”

Đội truy binh thứ ba xuất hiện trong màn tuyết, một võ tướng anh tuấn trẻ tuổi cởi mũ giáp, băng qua nền tuyết.

Bụi tuyết tung bay, giọng người kia vang lên.

“Giao Trấn Sơn Hà trong tay huynh ra đây, uống một chén rượu, tiểu đệ sẽ thả huynh đi, thế nào?”

“Sống ở đời ai mà không chết.” Một giọng nam khác cất lên, “Cố chấp như thế làm gì?”

“Có lý.” Vạt áo dưới lớp giáp của Lý Tiệm Hồng phất phơ, ghìm ngựa đứng lặng trong gió, cao giọng nói, “Sống ở đời ai mà không chết, thế nhưng cô tự biết vận số chưa tàn, người phải chết hôm nay không phải ta!”

Dưới bầu trời Ngọc Bích Quan, không biết ai thổi Khương địch, âm vang cô tịch quyện vào cảnh tuyết, trải khắp núi non. Trong tiếng trống trận, kỵ binh đồng loạt dựng thương, trống vừa ngừng, ba đội quân lập tức áp sát, mấy nghìn đầu tên chĩa vào Bắc Lương Vương Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Bớt nói nhảm đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lạnh lùng nói, “Ai tình nguyện lên đây chịu chết?”

“Nếu huynh đã muốn động binh đao, liều chết một phen, bỏ phí uy danh thì cũng được thôi.” Võ tướng trẻ tuổi kia đột ngột gầm lên, “Hôm nay ai lấy được đầu Lý Tiệm Hồng sẽ được thưởng vàng ròng! Phong vạn hộ hầu—”

Trống dừng, kỵ binh hô vang, tiếng gầm giận dữ của Lý Tiệm Hồng vọng giữa trời, sau đó thúc ngựa lao nhanh đến phía sườn núi, truy binh đóng quân trên cao thấy vậy liền quát một tiếng, phái lính tiên phong.

Hơn vạn người vây bắt một người, thế trận đã lập, binh mã tụ lại ở trung tâm, hai chân Lý Tiệm Hồng khống chế ngựa, tay trái kéo nỏ, tay phải rút kiếm, đón đầu thiên quân vạn mã, ngược dòng tiến lên! Sườn núi phủ tuyết ầm ầm sụp đổ, đội quân đuổi sát không tha bị tuyết nhấn chìm.

Máu bắn tung tóe, Lý Tiệm Hồng tuốt kiếm chém gãy trường đao của kỵ binh đối diện, đâm thương sắt nhấc bổng ngựa quân địch, xông vào trận địch, kiếm vung đến đâu, chân tay đứt lìa đến đó, lưỡi kiếm chém sắt như chém bùn mở đường máu giữa quân thù như nước lũ!

Vạn người đánh một người, nhưng Lý Tiệm Hồng như hổ vào bầy dê, giết thẳng ra ngoài!

Trước mặt ngựa chiến là vực sâu thăm thẳm, sau đó, sườn dốc sạt lở kéo đến vách núi, ngựa chiến của kỵ binh không né kịp, ngã lăn xuống dốc, trên bờ vực, Lý Tiệm Hồng điều khiển ngựa nhảy vào không trung.

Chỉ nghe một tiếng ngựa hí dài rồi vụt tắt, tuyết lở ầm ầm, mây đen kéo đến phủ kín bầu trời phương Bắc, thủ lĩnh phản quân đứng bên bờ vực, hoa tuyết dày đặc, phủ một lớp băng mỏng lên giáp chiến.

“Tướng quân, không tìm ra tung tích phản tặc.”

“Thôi, tạm thời rút binh.”


	2. Chương 2: Khách đến

Cỏ xuân ươm mầm buổi mất nước, hành cung hoang bóng gò đất xưa.

Từ ngày vua Liêu xuôi Nam, tiến đánh nước Trần, người Hán rút về Ngọc Bích Quan, ba trăm dặm từ Ngọc Bích Quan xuống phía Nam, bao gồm phủ Hà Bắc đều thuộc về Liêu. Phủ Hà Bắc có một thành Nhữ Nam, trước nay là nơi tập trung giao thương giữa Trung Nguyên và Tái Bắc, nay đã nhập vào bản đồ nước Liêu, người Hán nào trốn được thì trốn hết về phía Tây, chạy được thì chạy cả về phương Nam. Tòa thành phồn hoa bậc nhất Hà Bắc năm nào giờ chỉ còn là đống hoang tàn đổ nát, dân chưa tới ba vạn hộ.

Trong thành Nhữ Nam có nhà họ Đoàn.

Đoàn gia bảo lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ không nhỏ, trước kia làm cò dắt mối, trục lợi giữa những đoàn thương buôn, có một tiệm cầm đồ, một lò ép dầu, gia chủ chưa tới ba mươi lăm đã mắc bệnh lao qua đời. Cả nhà đều do phu nhân quán xuyến.

Mùng tám tháng Chạp, ráng chiều u ám trải ánh vàng hiu hắt lên nền đá xanh trong thành Nhữ Nam, len lỏi đến từng đầu hang cuối ngõ. Trong sân Đoàn gia vang lên tiếng hét chói lói.

“Mày dám ăn cắp tiền của phu nhân à!”

“Khai ra! Thằng Đào Tẩu! Ôn con!”

Đòn roi trút xuống người một thằng nhóc như mưa rào, nghe mà tê tái. Thằng nhóc mặc áo quần rách rưới, mặt lấm lem bùn đất xen lẫn vết bầm, mắt sưng húp, cánh tay hằn dấu mấy ngón tay bầm tím, chạy ra sau nhà, bất cẩn xô ngã một nha hoàn đang bưng mâm gỗ, khiến bà quản gia lại gào thét.

Sau đó, thằng nhỏ xông đến, liều mạng đẩy ngã bà quản gia, vung nắm đấm đánh liên tục vào mặt bà ta.

Thằng nhóc há miệng cắn phập, bà quản gia kêu la thảm thiết, “Giết người—”

Tiếng gào kinh động người chăn ngựa, tên to con ấy cầm bó cỏ khô hùng hổ chạy đến. Sau gáy thằng nhóc trúng một đòn, trước mắt tối sầm, ngất lịm, mặc cho người ta đánh đập, đánh đến mức đau quá phải tỉnh lại, bờ vai nó máu chảy đầm đìa, rồi có người xách cổ áo nó ném vào phòng củi, đóng cửa, khóa chốt.

“Hoành thánh đây—”

Tiếng rao hàng của một ông lão vang lên trong ngõ, cứ xế chiều là lão Thất lại khiêng gánh dạo khắp phố phường bán hoành thánh.

“Đoàn Lĩnh!” Ngoài sân có tiếng trẻ con khẽ gọi.

“Đoàn Lĩnh!”

Thằng nhóc trong phòng củi bị gọi tỉnh, vết thương trên vai Đoàn Lĩnh bị mắc cỏ khô, bàn tay bị đinh tán đâm thủng một lỗ, khập khiễng bò dậy.

“Có sao không?” Đứa trẻ bên ngoài hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, mặt mày nhăn nhó, đến thở cũng thở không nổi, “ừ” một tiếng rồi ngã ngồi xuống, đứa trẻ kia nhận được trả lời, vội vàng chạy mất.

Nó từ từ nằm xuống, co ro trong phòng củi ẩm ướt lạnh lẽo, nhìn bầu trời âm u qua cửa sổ, hoa tuyết bay bay, mưa tuyết vần vũ, nền trời thấp thoáng ánh sao.

Trời tối dần, không gian tĩnh lặng, nghìn nhà vạn hộ thành Nhữ Nam châm đèn ấm cúng, ánh sáng vàng sưởi ấm màn tuyết buốt giá. Chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh run cầm cập trong phòng củi, đói đến nỗi đầu óc mơ màng, hình ảnh trước mắt nhòe đi.

Có khi là đôi bàn tay của mẫu thân, có khi là vạt áo gấm của Đoàn phu nhân, có khi là gương mặt hung dữ của quản gia.

“Ai hoành thánh không—”

Mình không có ăn cắp, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nó siết chặt hai đồng tiền trong tay, trước mắt là một màu đen kịt.

Mình sẽ chết à? Ý thức của Đoàn Lĩnh mơ hồ, đối với nó, chết là khái niệm rất xa vời. Ba ngày trước, nó thấy một tên ăn mày chết cóng dưới cầu Thanh, xung quanh bâu đầy người, cuối cùng có người dùng xe đẩy đưa xác tên ăn mày ra ngoài thành, chôn trong bãi tha ma.

Hôm đó nó còn rủ một đám con nít chạy theo xem náo nhiệt, thấy người ta dùng chiếu quấn xác tên ăn mày, chôn trong hố, kế bên còn đào sẵn cái hố nhỏ, bây giờ ngẫm lại, biết đâu sau khi chết, nó sẽ được chôn bên cạnh tên ăn mày lạ hoắc ấy…

Đêm khuya, cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh gần như đông cứng, nó thở ra làn sương trắng, hơi thở vừa ra khỏi mũi đã kết thành hoa tuyết. Nó tưởng tượng lúc tuyết ngừng rơi, mặt trời ló dạng, ánh nắng buông xuống như vô số buổi sáng mùa hè.

Mặt trời chợt biến thành chiếc đèn, cửa phòng củi “kẽo kẹt” mở ra, ánh đèn rọi vào mặt nó.

“Đi ra!” Người chăn ngựa lớn tiếng quát.

“Nó là Đoàn Lĩnh?” Giọng đàn ông vang lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nghiêng dưới đất, co người, mặt hướng ra cửa, bị lạnh cứng người, nó khó nhọc ngồi dậy, gã đàn ông bước tới, quỳ trước mặt nó, cẩn thận quan sát gương mặt nó.

“Bệnh à?” Gã đàn ông hỏi.

Ý thức của Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn mơ hồ, trước mắt toàn là bóng đen và ảo giác.

Gã đàn ông lấy viên thuốc nhét vào miệng Đoàn Lĩnh, thuận thế ôm nó vào lòng.

Trong cơn mơ màng, nó ngửi thấy mùi của gã đàn ông này, thân mình nảy lên theo từng bước chân gã, cơ thể dần ấm lên.

Áo của Đoàn Lĩnh rách một lỗ lớn, bông lau lót bên trong rơi đầy người gã nọ.

Đêm đen hiu quạnh, ánh đèn le lói.

Gã ôm Đoàn Lĩnh đi qua dãy hành lang nửa sáng nửa tối, bông lau rải dọc đường.

Hai bên hành lang, trong những căn phòng ấm áp truyền ra tiếng phụ nữ cười suồng sã, tiếng tuyết lớn sàn sạt, tiếng hát hí khúc, bao nhiêu âm thanh trộn lẫn vào nhau, đất trời cũng ấm dần, ánh sáng xuất hiện.

Từ đông giá rét sang xuân ấm áp, từ đêm sang ngày.

Thế gian này cũng chỉ là quán trọ của con người, của vạn vật, năm tháng trôi qua, đưa đón không biết bao nhiêu khách qua đường.

Đoàn Lĩnh từ từ khôi phục ý thức, hít thở nặng nhọc.

Trong phòng đèn đuốc sáng trưng, Đoàn phu nhân lười biếng dựa giường, tay cầm khung thêu tranh phong cảnh đến xuất thần.

“Phu nhân.” Gã đàn ông cất giọng.

Âm thanh Đoàn phu nhân đượm ý cười, “Ngài quen thằng nhóc này à?”

“Không quen.” Gã vẫn ôm Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được viên thuốc vừa rồi tan ra trong cổ, bụng từ từ ấm lên, dần lấy lại sức, nó tựa vào ngực gã đàn ông, quay mặt về phía Đoàn phu nhân, cũng không dám ngước mắt, chỉ thấy một góc giường phủ gấm rực rỡ.

“Giấy khai sinh đây.” Đoàn phu nhân nói.

Quản gia giao giấy khai sinh cho gã đàn ông.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp bé, xanh xao vàng vọt, rúc vào lòng gã, hơi hoảng sợ giãy dụa, gã bèn thả nó xuống đất, Đoàn Lĩnh ngửa đầu nhìn, gã mặc áo quần đen, giày vải bị tuyết thấm ướt, eo đeo ngọc bội.

Gã đàn ông lên tiếng, “Phu nhân ra giá đi.”

“Đoàn gia tôi vốn kiên quyết không nhận thằng nhóc này.” Đoàn phu nhân mỉm cười nói, “Năm đó mẹ nó ôm nó về đây, trời băng đất tuyết, không có chỗ đi, người ta nói trời có đức hiếu sinh, thế là ở lại luôn, không đi đâu nữa.”

Gã đàn ông không nói gì, chỉ nhìn vào mắt Đoàn phu nhân, chờ bà nói.

“Nói vậy thôi.” Đoàn phu nhân thở dài, nói, “Dù gì thì năm xưa mẹ nó cũng đã giao con cho tôi, thư vẫn còn đây, đại nhân có muốn xem không?”

Quản gia đưa thư sang, gã đàn ông chẳng buồn đọc, cất đi.

“Nhưng bây giờ ngay cả tên ngài tôi còn không biết.” Đoàn phu nhân nói, “Cứ u u mê mê giao nó cho ngài, sau này xuống suối vàng tôi biết ăn nói thế nào với Đoàn Tiểu Uyển? Ngài bảo tôi nên làm sao đây?”

Gã đàn ông vẫn im lặng.

Đoàn phu nhân vén tay áo, phong tình dào dạt, nói, “Chuyện của Đoàn Tiểu Uyển vốn không rõ ràng, nhưng người đã không còn, chuyện xưa xóa bỏ, hôm nay ngài đưa thằng nhóc này đi, lỡ đâu sau này lại có ai khác tới cửa nói do cha nó phái đến, tôi biết trả lời thế nào? Ngài bảo tôi nên làm sao đây?”

Gã vẫn không lên tiếng.

Đoàn phu nhân cười với gã, lại chuyển mắt sang Đoàn Lĩnh, ngoắc nó, Đoàn Lĩnh theo bản năng lùi về nửa bước, trốn sau lưng gã đàn ông, siết vạt áo gã.

“Ài.” Đoàn phu nhân nói, “Đại nhân, dù gì đi nữa ngài cũng nên cho tôi lời giải thích thỏa đáng chứ.”

“Không có gì để nói.” Rốt cuộc gã cũng mở miệng, “Có tiền thôi, ra giá đi.”

Đoàn phu nhân, “…”

Gã tiếp tục im lặng, Đoàn phu nhân thấy thế liền hiểu gã này hiển nhiên muốn dùng tiền trả dứt món nợ nuôi dưỡng, cũng không muốn lộ thân phận, rắc rối về sau ném hết cho Đoàn gia.

Hồi lâu sau, Đoàn phu nhân quan sát nét mặt gã đàn ông, thấy gã mò tay vào ngực áo, móc ra một xấp ngân phiếu.

“Bốn trăm lượng.” Cuối cùng Đoàn phu nhân cho giá.

Gã rút một tờ ngân phiếu đưa cho Đoàn phu nhân.

Đoàn Lĩnh gần như ngừng thở, nó không biết gã đàn ông này muốn làm gì, nó từng nghe bọn nha hoàn nói, đêm đông thường có người xuống núi mua trẻ con rồi dắt lên núi dâng cho yêu quái ăn thịt, nó liền phát hoảng.

“Ta không đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh la lên, “Đừng! Đừng!”

Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người bỏ chạy, mới được một bước đã bị nha hoàn xách lỗ tai kéo ngược về.

“Buông nó ra.” Gã đàn ông trầm giọng nói, đè một tay lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh.

Bàn tay đó nặng tựa nghìn cân, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể nhúc nhích.

Quản gia nhận ngân phiếu, đưa cho Đoàn phu nhân, Đoàn phu nhân nhíu mày, gã nói, “Khỏi đếm, đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta không đi! Ta không đi—”

Đoàn phu nhân cười nói, “Tối trời tuyết lớn, định đi đâu? Hay là trú lại một đêm?”

Đoàn Lĩnh kêu la khàn cả giọng, gã đàn ông cúi đầu nhìn nó.

“Làm sao vậy?” Gã nhíu mày, hỏi.

“Ta không làm thức ăn cho yêu quái, đừng bán ta! Đừng—” Đoàn Lĩnh định chui xuống gầm bàn, gã đàn ông đã nhanh hơn, vươn ngón tay búng vào hông nó, Đoàn Lĩnh ngã sấp xuống đất.

Gã kéo Đoàn Lĩnh lên, dưới con mắt nghi ngờ của Đoàn phu nhân, ôm nó ra ngoài.

“Đừng sợ.” Gã vững vàng ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, cất giọng trầm thấp, “Ta sẽ không ném con cho yêu quái ăn thịt.”

Ra khỏi phủ, gió lạnh như cắt, tuyết vụn ập vào mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh như bị cái gì chặn họng, há miệng nhưng không thể thốt ra âm thanh.

“Ta tên Lang Tuấn Hiệp.” Gã đàn ông nói, “Nhớ cho kỹ, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.”

“Hoành thánh đây—” Tiếng rao của lão Thất vang lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh xót bụng, nhìn gánh hoành thánh, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dừng bước, trầm ngâm một lát, sau đó thả nó xuống, lấy mấy đồng tiền ném vào ống trúc gác trước gánh hoành thánh, va “leng keng”.

Đoàn Lĩnh bình tĩnh lại, thầm nghĩ gã này là ai? Tại sao đưa mình ra ngoài?

Trước gánh hoành thánh treo chiếc đèn vàng, soi bông tuyết lả tả, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vỗ lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, giải huyệt câm, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nói gì, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại “suỵt” một tiếng, ông lão bưng bát hoành thánh nóng hổi đến trước mặt nó.

“Ăn đi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh không từ chối, cầm bát, cũng không sợ bỏng miệng, cắm đầu ăn. Hoành thánh thịt heo vừa chín tới, rắc mè và đậu phộng, váng dầu nổi lên nước lèo, thơm nức mũi, dưới đáy bát còn có dưa cải.

Đoàn Lĩnh vùi đầu ăn như hùm như sói, cái đói đã chiến thắng nỗi sợ, nó đang ăn đến nỗi mặt mày lấm lem, một chiếc áo lông cáo trùm lên người nó.

Nó ngửa cổ uống cạn nước lèo, gác đũa, thở ra một hơi, bấy giờ mới quay lại nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Gã đàn ông này có màu da lúa mạch, hệt như bước ra từ trong tranh, mũi cao mắt sâu, con ngươi phản chiếu ánh đèn trong ngõ và tuyết phủ nhân gian.

Y phục tôn lên dáng người cao to, trên tà áo đen thêu hoa văn quái vật nhe nanh múa vuốt rất dữ tợn, ngón tay dài rất đẹp, hông đeo bảo kiếm sáng ngời chỉ thấy trên sân khấu.

Thỉnh thoảng có khách từ kinh thành áo gấm về quê, cưỡi ngựa đi trên đường, Đoàn Lĩnh núp trong đám đông xem náo nhiệt, thấy họ đều là những công tử đường quan rộng mở, quần là áo lượt.

Nhưng không có ai trong số họ đẹp như gã này, mà gã đẹp ở đâu, Đoàn Lĩnh lại chẳng thể nói được.

Nó rất sợ, sợ gã đàn ông tên Lang Tuấn Hiệp này là yêu quái biến thành, khắc sau sẽ lộ răng nanh ăn tươi nuốt sống nó. Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấy nó nhìn mình chằm chặp không chớp mắt.

“No chưa?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Muốn ăn gì nữa không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám trả lời, thầm nghĩ phải làm sao mới chạy thoát được gã.

“No rồi thì đi thôi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, vươn tay muốn ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lại lùi về sau, ngước ánh mắt cầu cứu nhìn lão Thất, Lang Tuấn Hiệp trở tay, dắt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám hất ra, ngoan ngoãn đi theo gã.

“Bẩm phu nhân.” Tôi tớ đến báo, “Gã kia dắt Thằng Đào Tẩu đi ăn hoành thánh trong hẻm.”

Đoàn phu nhân kéo sát áo choàng, bất an nheo mắt, gọi quản gia, dặn, “Cho người bám theo gã, theo dõi xem gã đưa Thằng Đào Tẩu đi đâu.”

Nghìn vạn nhà dân thành Nhữ Nam chong đèn, Đoàn Lĩnh bị lạnh đỏ cả mặt, được Lang Tuấn Hiệp dẫn đi, chân trần giẫm trên tuyết. Mãi đến khi qua lầu Điểm Thúy, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mới nhận ra Đoàn Lĩnh không có giày, đành ôm nó lên, huýt dài một tiếng, ngay sau đó, một con ngựa thong thả chạy ra.

“Ở đây chờ ta, ta đi làm công chuyện.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy áo lông cừu bọc kín Đoàn Lĩnh, đỡ nó lên ngựa.

Đoàn Lĩnh cúi đầu nhìn gã, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngũ quan anh tuấn, rõ là người tài, như chạm khắc từ ngọc bích, trên tóc còn vương bông lau. Lang Tuấn Hiệp bảo nó cứ yên tâm, xoay người bước vào bóng đêm, hệt như diều hâu giang cánh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ mông lung, gã này là ai? Giờ có nên chạy không? Trên lưng ngựa rất cao, nó không dám nhảy xuống, sợ té gãy chân, càng sợ bị ngựa đá. Nó suy tính tới lui, không biết nên giao vận mệnh cho người lạ hay vẫn trông cậy vào bản thân. Quan trọng nhất là nếu chạy thì biết chạy đi đâu? Ngay khi nó quyết tâm liều mạng, sống chết giao cho ông trời thì một bóng người xuất hiện ở đầu ngõ. Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước lên bàn đạp, leo lên ngựa.

“Sa!”

Con ngựa cao lớn đạp lên đá xanh lót đường, tiếng vó ngựa dồn dập, lao ra ngõ hẻm, giữa đêm đen không người, rời khỏi thành Nhữ Nam.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi phía trước Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ngửi thấy mùi ẩm của quần áo mình, bất ngờ là quần áo của Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại khô ráo như vừa được hong trên lửa hồng, còn thoang thoảng mùi bánh nướng rất thơm, cổ tay áo đang cầm cương ngựa bị cháy một mảng nhỏ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ vừa rồi chỗ đó đâu có bị cháy, gã này đã làm gì vậy?

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến một câu chuyện… truyền thuyết kể rằng, khe núi Hắc Sơn ở ngoài thành có một nhóm khách giang hồ bị tiền triều giết chết rồi vứt xác trên núi cho mục nát cả trăm năm, họ chờ trẻ con lạc vào để bắt thế mạng. Họ sẽ biến thành người, ai nấy tuấn mỹ vô song, võ công cao cường, tìm được trẻ con sẽ dẫn vào mộ, sau đó lộ ra gương mặt thối rữa, hút tinh khí của chúng.

Đứa trẻ bị bắt thế mạng bỏ xác trong mộ, còn yêu quái được thay bộ da mới, nghênh ngang sống giữa nhân gian.

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ phát run, mấy lần muốn nhảy xuống ngựa bỏ chạy, nhưng ngựa quá cao, nhảy chỉ sợ què giò.

Gã này có phải thây ma không nhỉ? Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ ngợi, lỡ như thây ma muốn hút tinh khí của nó thì biết làm sao đây? Hay là dẫn gã đi tìm đứa khác? Không không… tuyệt đối không được hại người.

Có người chờ sẵn mở cổng thành cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ngựa chạy đến hướng Nam, lao như bay trên quan đạo ngập tuyết, không đến bãi tha ma, cũng không đến khe núi Hắc Sơn, Đoàn Lĩnh hơi yên tâm, xóc nảy một hồi thì mệt lả, bèn thiếp đi trong mùi hương khô mát của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Trong mơ, vách núi hai bên đường như những bức tranh chiếu đèn trong kịch, màn sân khấu lần lượt kéo lên.

Tuyết lông ngỗng trĩu nặng, dãy núi xanh như mực, một nét bút phác trên giấy Tuyên, mực loang thành bức tranh thủy mặc, vẽ tuấn mã tung vó bụi mờ.


	3. Chương 3: Vào kinh

“Cho hai tô cháo Lạp Bát*.”

_*Theo truyền thống của người Trung Quốc, vào mùng tám tháng Chạp, người Hán sống ở khu vực có chùa chiền Phật giáo đều nấu cháo Lạp Bát dâng lên chùa cúng dường đức Phật. Cháo Lạp Bát nấu bằng gạo đỗ và củ quả như táo, hạt dẻ, hạt sen…_

Giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp vang bên tai, xung quanh là ánh đèn ấm áp, Đoàn Lĩnh không mở nổi mắt, mơ màng trở mình, lại bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp lay tỉnh.

Trong quán trọ trạm dịch, tiểu nhị bưng lên hai tô cháo Lạp Bát, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đẩy qua cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lại ăn như hùm như sói, tròng mắt đảo qua đảo lại, nhìn lén Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Còn đói không?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghi ngờ nhìn gã, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi trên giường, Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về giữa giường, vẻ mặt căng thẳng.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa khi nào chăm trẻ con, mặt ngơ ngác, cũng không mang kẹo để dỗ con nít, suy nghĩ một hồi, tháo ngọc bội hình bán nguyệt đeo bên hông, nói, “Cho con này.”

Miếng ngọc trong suốt như kẹo đường, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám nhận, ánh mắt chuyển từ miếng ngọc sang mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Thích thì cầm đi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Câu từ tuy ấm áp nhưng giọng gã không hề chứa tình cảm, ngón tay hơi cong lại, ném miếng ngọc cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh bất an cầm lấy, lật qua lật lại, lại dời mắt nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Người là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ tới một người, hỏi, “Người… người là cha ta hả?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nghe vô số lời đồn về cha nó, có người nói cha nó là yêu quái trên núi, người thì nói cha nó là ăn mày, cũng có người tin rồi sẽ có ngày cha nó quay lại đón nó, rằng nó là mệnh giàu sang phú quý.

Nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại đáp, “Không, làm con thất vọng rồi, ta không phải cha con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cảm giác gã không phải cha mình nên không thất vọng gì, Lang Tuấn Hiệp như đăm chiêu, rồi lấy lại tinh thần, nằm xuống, đắp chăn cho nó, nói, “Ngủ thôi.”

Gió tuyết thổi vù vù bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, họ đã bỏ xa Thượng Tử bốn mươi dặm, Đoàn Lĩnh mang thương tích, vừa ngủ đã gặp ác mộng hứng chịu đòn roi, đó mới chỉ là khởi đầu.

Nó cuộn người như con tôm, hoảng sợ la hét, run bần bật.

Mới đầu Lang Tuấn Hiệp trải nệm nằm dưới đất, nửa đêm thấy Đoàn Lĩnh gặp ác mộng liên miên, bèn lên ngủ kế nó, mỗi khi nó vươn tay ra, gã sẽ dùng bàn tay to lớn ấm áp nắm thật chặt, mấy lần như vậy Đoàn Lĩnh mới bình tĩnh lại.

Hôm sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp sai người bưng nước nóng tắm cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh gầy trơ xương, trên cánh tay, đùi chằng chịt sẹo, thương cũ chưa lành thương mới đã chồng lên, ngâm mình vào nước nóng đau như kim chích. Nhưng chút đau đớn đó chẳng đáng là gì, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ lo chơi đùa miếng ngọc bán nguyệt.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cha ta phái người đến hả?”

“Suỵt.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa ngón trỏ lên môi, nói, “Không nên hỏi, chớ hỏi gì cả, sau này từ từ cho con biết.”

“Nếu có ai hỏi, con cứ trả lời mình họ Đoàn, cha con là Đoàn Thịnh.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta và con là người Đoàn gia, cha con ở kinh thành, thường xuyên buôn bán ở Tây Xuyên nên gửi con về nhà cho chú chăm nom, nay con đã lớn nên cha con phái ta đến đón con về kinh thành đi học. Nhớ chưa?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bôi thuốc trị thương cho Đoàn Lĩnh, mặc áo đơn, trùm thêm áo lông chồn, để nó ngồi ngay ngắn trên lưng ngựa, nhìn vào mắt nó.

Đoàn Lĩnh nửa tin nửa ngờ, đối mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp hồi lâu, rốt cuộc vẫn gật đầu.

“Nói lại một lần xem.”

“Cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh.”

Ngựa ra đến bờ sông, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhảy xuống, dắt ngựa lên bến đò đóng băng, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh qua sông.

“Ta là người Đoàn gia…” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm.

“Lên kinh đi học…” Đoàn Lĩnh buồn ngủ, lắc lư trên ngựa.

—o0o—

Nghìn dặm nơi xa, dưới Ngọc Bích Quan, Lý Tiệm Hồng lê từng bước, khó khăn tiến lên phía trước.

Cả người hắn đầy thương tích, đi lảo đảo, nhiều chỗ bị gãy xương, thứ duy nhất bầu bạn là thanh kiếm đeo sau lưng và sợi dây đỏ buộc trên cổ.

Trên dây đỏ là mặt ngọc trong veo, một miếng ngọc bán nguyệt trắng hoàn mỹ không tì vết.

Gió thốc qua, miếng ngọc lay động, ánh sáng dìu dịu mập mờ trong đêm tối.

Ở một góc trời xa, một miếng ngọc khác ẩn chứa vô vàn sức mạnh đang kêu gọi, như diều hâu không vượt nổi núi Tiên Ti, như cá nhỏ không thể bơi ngược sông Đông Tuyền, nguồn sức mạnh đó cách trở một dòng sông. Là ràng buộc, cũng là số mệnh.

Sức mạnh kia trỗi dậy từ trong sâu thẳm linh hồn, chảy xuôi dòng máu, chống đỡ cho hắn kiên cường tiếp bước.

Trong gió tuyết, dường như có thứ gì đang tiếp cận, là sói đồng hoang hay gió xoáy?

“Bôn Tiêu!” Lý Tiệm Hồng quát.

Một con ngựa lông đen nhánh, bốn vó trắng như tuyết đạp tung bụi mù chạy đến chỗ hắn.

“Bôn Tiêu—”

Ngựa chiến hí dài phá hư không, lao đến Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng bắt dây cương, dùng hết sức phi thân lên ngựa, nằm sấp trên lưng ngựa.

“Đi!” Lý Tiệm Hồng quát, Bôn Tiêu mất bóng trong gió tuyết.

—o0o—

Qua sông, chạy lên phía Bắc, ven đường dần xuất hiện nhà dân, trời cũng ngày càng lạnh hơn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dặn đi dặn lại Đoàn Lĩnh là không được nói nó gặp gã bên ngoài, dặn cho đến khi Đoàn Lĩnh thuộc lòng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại kể cho nó vài chuyện ly kì, chọc Đoàn Lĩnh quên âu lo, cũng không bị chán.

Ác mộng cũng như thương tích trên người Đoàn Lĩnh từ từ khỏi hẳn, đến khi vết thương trên lưng kết vảy tróc ra, chỉ còn dấu sẹo mờ, cuối cùng Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng đi hết chặng đường dài, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy một tòa thành phồn hoa nhất trong đời.

Lầu cao xanh màu trời, gấm nhung vương ánh nắng, mặt trời khuất về phía Tây núi Tiên Ti, ráng chiều đỏ rực trải dọc cánh đồng mênh mông. Sông đào như dải lụa bọc quanh tòa thành, mặt sông đóng băng phản chiếu ánh sáng đủ màu.

Thượng Kinh sừng sững giữa hoàng hôn.

“Đến rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoạn Lĩnh quấn áo kín mít, dọc đường rất lạnh, nó được Lang Tuấn Hiệp ôm vào lòng, hai người cùng ngắm kinh thành đằng xa, Đoàn Lĩnh nheo mắt, cảm thấy thật ấm áp.

Lúc đến Thượng Kinh thì trời đã tối, cổng thành được canh gác nghiêm ngặt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp trình công văn, thủ vệ chú ý tới Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Từ đâu tới?” Thủ vệ hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn thủ vệ chằm chặp, thủ vệ cũng đau đáu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh đã học thuộc, nói, “Ta là người Đoàn gia…”

Thủ vệ mất kiên nhẫn ngắt lời nó, hỏi, “Hai ngươi có quan hệ gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Ta là bạn của cha nó.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Thủ vệ xem công văn, cuối cùng không tình nguyện thả hai người vào thành. Trong thành đèn đuốc sáng trưng, hai bên đường tuyết đọng chất cao, sắp qua năm cũ, đàn ông trong quán chong đèn uống rượu, ca kỹ trên lầu cao đàn ca hát xướng, thậm chí ngồi hoặc nằm ngoài những quán rượu chờ truy hoan hưởng lạc.

Đêm hôm khuya khoắt, âm thanh suồng sã của khách làng chơi quanh quẩn trên đường, lính tuần tra đeo bội kiếm ngẩng đầu nhìn, phú thương say khướt trái ôm phải ấp, loạng chòa loạng choàng, suýt va đổ gánh mì. Bánh xe ngựa lăn lộc cộc trên mặt đường đóng băng, kiệu phu hô một tiếng, vững vàng nâng cỗ kiệu lớn xa hoa như một dinh thự, tản khắp bốn phương tám hướng Thượng Kinh.

Đường chính không cho phóng ngựa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên ngựa, gã dắt cương đi phía trước, Đoàn Lĩnh bịt kín chỉ chừa con mắt, tò mò quan sát phố phường. Rẽ vào một con hẻm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhảy lên ngựa, bụi tuyết tung bay, lao nhanh vào hẻm tối.

Tiếng nhạc bỏ lại sau lưng, đèn vẫn rạng, trong con hẻm yên tĩnh treo đèn lồng đỏ thẫm, chỉ có tiếng móng ngựa đạp lên băng, vang lên tiếng vỡ vụn rất khẽ. Sâu trong hẻm nhỏ là một dãy tòa nhà hai tầng, đèn lồng lủng lẳng trên đầu, đến những hạt tuyết li ti cũng bị hàng đèn ấy chặn lại.

Đến cửa sau một tòa nhà, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói Đoàn Lĩnh, “Xuống đi.”

Có tên ăn mày ngồi ngoài cửa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chẳng buồn nhìn, búng tay một cái, bạc vụn rơi vào bát tên ăn mày, gõ “lạch cạch”, Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò nghiêng đầu nhìn, lại bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp ôm xuống, phủi tuyết bám trên người, dắt vào. Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngựa quen đường cũ, đi hết hành lang vào sân, đến dãy phòng bên, dọc đường nghe tiếng đàn réo rắt.

Vào sảnh, Lang Tuấn Hiệp như thở phào, nói, “Ngồi đi, đói chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ở bàn thấp trước lò lửa, quỳ một gối, cởi áo lông cho nó, lau giày, tháo bịt tai, khoanh chân ngồi xuống trước mặt nó, ngẩng đầu nhìn nó, một chút dịu dàng sâu trong đôi mắt chợt lóe rồi tan biến.

“Đây là nhà của người hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh mù mờ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Chỗ này là viện Quỳnh Hoa, ở tạm thôi, một thời gian nữa đưa con đến nhà mới.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn nhớ Lang Tuấn Hiệp dặn “Chớ hỏi gì cả”, nên rất ít khi đặt câu hỏi, bao nhiêu nghi vấn giấu trong lòng, như con thỏ dù bất an nhưng bề ngoài vẫn rất nghe lời, chỉ chờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp chủ động giải thích với nó.

“Lạnh không?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại hỏi, đôi tay to lớn cầm bàn chân lạnh như băng của Đoàn Lĩnh, chà xát, nhíu mày nói, “Thể chất con yếu quá.”

“Tưởng huynh không quay lại nữa chớ.” Giọng nữ trong trẻo vang lên sau lưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đó, thấy ngoài cửa là một cô gái xinh đẹp mặc áo thêu, phía sau có hai nha hoàn.

“Ra ngoài làm công chuyện.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp không quay lại, cởi đai lưng của Đoàn Lĩnh, xoay người mở túi hành trang, lấy quần áo khô thay cho nó, lại giũ áo choàng rồi mới quay đầu nhìn cô gái kia. Nàng bước vào phòng, cúi đầu quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh bị nhìn cho mất tự nhiên, nhíu mày, nàng kia lên tiếng trước, “Ai đây?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi thẳng lên, trong đầu chạy lời thoại: Ta là Đoàn Lĩnh, cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh…

Nhưng chưa kịp mở miệng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã trả lời thay nó.

“Là Đoàn Lĩnh.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp giới thiệu với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đây là Đinh cô nương.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa theo lễ nghi Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã dạy, ôm quyền với Đinh cô nương, lại quan sát nàng. Cô gái kia tên Đinh Chi, nàng mỉm cười, khom người với Đoàn Lĩnh, nhẹ nhàng cười nói, “Bái kiến Đoàn công tử.”

“Vị ở Bắc Viện đã tới chưa?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp bất an hỏi.

“Quân đội biên cương báo rằng tướng quân lãnh binh đánh thành, chỉ e trong vòng ba tháng không thể về đây.” Đinh Chi ngồi xuống, dặn tỳ nữ, “Lấy vài món tráng miệng cho Đoàn công tử lót dạ.”

Tiếp đó, Đinh Chi tự tay nhấc ấm rót trà, đưa đến tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhận trà, nhấp một ngụm, nói, “Trà gừng, xua khí lạnh.” Rồi đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Dọc đường, đồ ăn thức uống của Đoàn Lĩnh đều phải được Lang Tuấn Hiệp thử trước, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đã quen, lúc uống trà thì thấy ánh mắt Đinh Chi mang vẻ gì đó nó không hiểu, đôi mắt đẹp khẽ nhíu, nhìn nó không chớp mắt.

Lát sau, tỳ nữ bưng thức ăn lên, toàn là những món Đoàn Lĩnh chưa thấy bao giờ. Lang Tuấn Hiệp như biết nó sắp càn quét, liền nhắc, “Ăn ít thôi, còn cơm tối nữa.”

Suốt đường đi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã dặn mãi là bất luận món gì cũng không được ăn như đói tám kiếp, Đoàn Lĩnh đã quen ăn như vậy, nhưng không thể không nghe lời Lang Tuấn Hiệp, dần dần nó cũng nhận ra sẽ không có ai giật đồ ăn của nó nữa. Bấy giờ mới lấy một miếng bánh, nhai từ từ. Đinh Chi điềm nhiên ngồi đó, giống như trong phòng xảy ra chuyện gì cũng chẳng liên quan đến nàng.

Mãi đến khi bưng lên hai hộp cơm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ở bàn thấp, ý bảo có thể ăn rồi, Đinh Chi mới nhận bầu rượu đã đun ấm, ngồi quỳ bên cạnh Lang Tuấn Hiệp, rót rượu cho gã.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp giơ ngón tay chặn chén rượu, nói, “Uống rượu hỏng việc.”

“Rượu mạnh phương Nam tiến cống tháng trước đó.” Đinh Chi nói, “Không thử hả? Phu nhân cố ý chừa lại, chờ huynh về uống đấy.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không từ chối, uống một chén, Đinh Chi rót thêm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại uống, Đinh Chi rót chén thứ ba, Lang Tuấn Hiệp uống xong thì úp chén.

Lúc Lang Tuấn Hiệp uống rượu, Đoàn Lĩnh trông mong nhìn.

Đinh Chi định rót rượu cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhấc hai ngón tay kẹp tay áo nàng, không cho nàng rót.

“Không được cho nó uống rượu.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đinh Chi liền cười với Đoàn Lĩnh, tỏ vẻ bất lực.

Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn uống thử rượu, nhưng sự phục tùng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã chiến thắng khát khao uống rượu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ăn bữa tối, lòng thầm đoán chỗ này là nơi nào, Lang Tuấn Hiệp có quan hệ gì với cô gái kia? Nhất thời nhấp nhổm không yên, không nhịn được lén nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp và nàng kia, chỉ muốn nghe xem hai người nói gì.

Đến bây giờ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn không cho Đoàn Lĩnh biết tại sao đưa nó đến đây, liệu Đinh cô nương có biết không nhỉ? Tại sao nàng không hỏi lai lịch của nó?

Thỉnh thoảng Đinh cô nương lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, như đang suy tính điều gì, Đoàn Lĩnh gác đũa, rốt cuộc nàng cũng lên tiếng, trái tim của Đoàn Lĩnh thót lên cổ họng.

“Thức ăn có hợp khẩu vị công tử không?” Đinh Chi hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Trước kia chưa ăn lần nào, ngon lắm.”

Đinh Chi nhoẻn cười, tỳ nữ mang hộp cơm đi, Đinh Chi nói, “Vậy xin cáo lui.”

“Đi thôi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Lần này về tính ở Thượng Kinh bao lâu?” Đinh Chi lại hỏi.

“Ở luôn không đi nữa.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Ánh mắt Đinh Chi bừng sáng, nàng mỉm cười, nói với tỳ nữ, “Đưa đại nhân và Đoàn công tử đến biệt viện.”

Tỳ nữ cầm đèn đi trước, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dùng áo lông sói của mình quấn Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm nó lên, đi qua hành lang uốn khúc, vào một biệt viện trồng đầy trúc xanh. Đoàn Lĩnh nghe trong căn phòng gần đó có tiếng chén bát vỡ, cả tiếng quát mắng của đàn ông say xỉn.

“Đừng nhìn lung tung.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm nó vào phòng, nói với các tỳ nữ, “Không cần hầu hạ.”

Tỳ nữ khom người cáo lui, trong phòng có hương thơm thoang thoảng, không có chậu than mà vẫn rất ấm, ngoài phòng có một ống khói thông xuống đất, dẫn hơi ấm từ địa long* phả vào trong.

_*Hệ thống lò sưởi dưới lòng đất._

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cho Đoàn Lĩnh súc miệng, Đoàn Lĩnh mệt rã rời, mặc áo đơn lên giường nằm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi bên giường, nói, “Mai ta dẫn con đi dạo phố.”

“Thiệt hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh bừng bừng sức sống.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta đi ngủ, ở ngay phòng bên cạnh thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh níu tay áo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, có vẻ thất vọng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không rõ, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lát sau mới hiểu, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn mình ngủ cùng nó.

Từ sau khi rời thành Nhữ Nam, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa bao giờ rời khỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, ăn cùng ăn, ngủ cùng ngủ, bây giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp muốn đi, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức phát hoảng.

“Này…” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hơi do dự, nói, “Thôi, ta ngủ cùng con.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cởi áo đơn, lộ ra lồng ngực cường tráng, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh gối đầu lên cánh tay mạnh mẽ, mắt trĩu xuống, chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp có mùi da thịt đàn ông rất dễ ngửi, Đoàn Lĩnh đã quen mùi áo, mùi cơ thể gã, chỉ cần được gã ôm ngủ sẽ không gặp ác mộng. Mấy ngày qua trải qua quá nhiều chuyện, trong đầu nó dồn đống thông tin mơ hồ, mơ cũng nhiều, đêm dài cũng chỉ có thế, ngủ bao nhiêu cũng không đủ.

Hơn nửa đêm thì tuyết ngừng, không khí yên ắng đến bất thường, những giấc mộng nối tiếp mà đến, Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình tỉnh giấc, xoay lại chỉ ôm được ổ chăn ấm áp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không biết đã đi đâu, bên cạnh vẫn còn vương hơi ấm của gã, Đoàn Lĩnh hốt hoảng, không biết làm sao, bèn rón rén xuống giường, đẩy cửa ra ngoài.

Căn phòng sát vách sáng ánh đèn, Đoàn Lĩnh đi chân trần trên hành lang, nhón chân nhìn qua cửa sổ.

Trong phòng trống trải, tấm màn buông xuống che nửa phòng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa lưng về phía cửa sổ, cởi áo.

Cổ áo của gã cao đến dưới trái cổ, lúc này thong thả cởi ra, vắt đai lưng qua một bên, quần áo trượt xuống, phô bày tấm lưng rộng, vòng eo rắn rỏi, bờ mông chắc. Cơ thể trần trụi nhìn không sót cái gì, từng đường cong, từng thớ cơ bắp ẩn chứa sức mạnh như ngựa chiến, vật đang ngẩng cao đầu cũng thấy rõ ràng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nín thở, tim đập loạn xạ, lùi một bước, lại va đổ giàn hoa.

“Ai?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay lại.


	4. Chương 4: Lớp học

Đoàn Lĩnh vội xoay người chạy.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp khoác áo ngoài, chân trần bước ra, Đoàn Lĩnh đóng cửa phòng cái rầm.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đẩy cửa vào, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trên giường giả bộ ngủ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dở khóc dở cười, qua chậu nước vắt khăn, ném áo xuống đất, chà lau thân mình trần trụi. Đoàn Lĩnh hé mắt lén nhìn mỗi cử động của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghiêng người, như đang nén xuống xao động nào đó, khăn ướt trùm lên thứ đang ngẩng đầu, bắt nó nghe lời.

Cửa sổ thấp thoáng bóng người.

“Ta ngủ, không qua đó.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấp giọng nói.

Tiếng bước chân xa dần, Đoàn Lĩnh trở mình, quay mặt vào tường. Lát sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc quần, chui vào chăn, lồng ngực dán vào lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vươn tay ra để nó gối lên, Đoàn Lĩnh yên tâm, ngủ trong lòng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Cảm xúc làn da, mùi hương dễ ngửi của Lang Tuấn Hiệp khiến nó mơ thấy mình quay về mùa đông phương Nam, được một người ấm áp như mặt trời ôm vào lòng.

—o0o—

Đêm đó, Tây Xuyên mưa lất phất, màn mưa che khuất bầu trời.

Ánh nến rọi lên cửa sổ, soi sáng hành lang, hai bóng người chầm chậm đi dưới hành lang, theo sau là hai hộ vệ.

“Bị hai vạn binh mã bao vây mà vẫn chạy thoát à.”

“Đừng lo, ta đã tung lưới bủa vây, chặn đường đến Lương Châu, Đông Bắc, trừ khi hắn có thể mọc cánh, bằng không đừng hòng thoát khỏi núi Tiên Ti.”

“Ta đã nói rồi, giao cho bọn họ không ổn đâu, tên ấy chinh chiến ở tái ngoại nhiều năm, rành địa hình, một khi đã lẩn vào núi rừng thì đến cái bóng cũng không bắt được!”

“Vị trên ngai cao kia đã lẩm cẩm từ lâu rồi, chẳng màng chính sự, Tứ hoàng tử là con ma bệnh, ta và ngươi mà ra tay thì không ai còn đường lui nữa. Dù cho hắn có quay về cũng sẽ bị giáng tội bỏ nhiệm vụ, đừng bảo là Triệu tướng quân sợ rồi nhé?”

“Ngươi!”

Người được gọi là “tướng quân” mặc quân phục chỉnh tề, chính là trụ cột của nhà Nam Trần, Thiên hạ binh mã Đại nguyên soái Triệu Khuê.

Đứng song song với ông ta là một người đàn ông mặc áo quan đỏ tía, hàm nhất phẩm, thân phận vô cùng cao quý.

Bóng hai người phản chiếu lên bức bình phong, cả hai đều im lặng, hai hộ vệ sau lưng họ đứng khoanh tay, cũng trầm mặc.

Trên cổ thích khách bên trái xăm hình hổ trắng, đội mũ rộng vành che nửa mặt, khóe miệng vẽ một đường cong như nụ cười, lại như chẳng phải.

Hộ vệ bên phải rất cao, phải đến chín thước, toàn thân chỉ lộ ra hai con mắt, hai tay cũng mang găng, khoác áo che kín mặt, ánh mắt sắc lạnh nham hiểm thi thoảng liếc nhìn, không tập trung.

Triệu Khuê lạnh lùng nói, “Nhất định phải cho người chặn đường hắn, hiện giờ chúng ta ở ngoài sáng, hắn trong tối, đêm dài lắm mộng, trì hoãn e sẽ có biến.”

Người đàn ông cao quý đáp, “Ngoài Ngọc Bích Quan không phải nơi chúng ta có thể điều binh, trước mắt chỉ có thể chờ hắn tự xuất hiện thôi.”

Triệu Khuê thở dài, “Nếu hắn nương nhờ người Liêu, mượn binh quay về thì không còn đơn giản như bây giờ đâu.”

“Vua Liêu sẽ không cho hắn mượn binh.” Người đàn ông cao quý nói, “Bên Nam Viện đã sắp xếp ổn thỏa, hắn sẽ chết trước khi đến được kinh thành.”

“Chớ xem thường hắn.” Triệu Khuê xoay người, hướng mặt ra khoảnh sân mưa rả rích, tóc mai đã nhuốm màu sương gió, nhìn đối phương, gằn từng chữ, “Dưới trướng Lý Tiệm Hồng có một thằng lai căng, là con của người Hán và người Tiên Ti. Dù không rõ lai lịch nhưng theo ta đoán, đó chính là người mà ngươi tìm kiếm bao lâu nay. Thằng con lai ấy đến không thấy hình đi không thấy bóng, thậm chí không ai biết tên họ, chính là quân cờ đắc lực núp trong bóng tối của Lý Tiệm Hồng.”

“Nếu thật như vậy…” Người đàn ông cao quý nói, “Có lẽ Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân đã từng gặp tên đó, dù sao đi nữa, trên đời chẳng có mấy ai là đối thủ của họ. Đã từng nghe danh tên này chưa?”

Hộ vệ che mặt đáp, “Không biết tên, chỉ biết người, có người gọi là Khách Vô Danh, tội ác đầy mình, khó sai khiến, hẳn là không mặc cho Lý Tiệm Hồng sai phái.”

Triệu Khuê hỏi, “Tội ác gì?”

“Phản bội môn phái, giết thầy giết cha, bán đứng đồng môn, trời đất khó dung, ra tay độc ác, chưa bao giờ chừa người sống.” Hộ vệ che mặt nói, “Thanh Phong tắm máu, một kiếm lìa đời chính là hình dung về gã.”

“Cũng là hạng tầm thường trong giới thích khách thôi.” Người đàn ông cao quý nói.

“Một kiếm lìa đời.” Hộ vệ che mặt trầm giọng nói, “Cũng có nghĩa không nghe ai sai phái, nhiệm vụ của thích khách là giết người, người không liên quan sẽ không đụng đến.”

“Dù cho giết lầm người, gã này cũng chẳng thèm chớp mắt.” Hộ vệ che mặt nói.

“Nếu ta nhớ không lầm.” Người đàn ông cao quý nói, “Lý Tiệm Hồng đang nắm giữ Trấn Sơn Hà, có Trấn Sơn Hà, tên đó sẽ nghe lệnh hắn.”

Hộ vệ che mặt nói, “Lý Tiệm Hồng thật sự đang giữ Trấn Sơn Hà, nếu muốn, hắn có thể dùng nó ra lệnh cho mọi người.”

“Thôi.” Triệu Khuê cắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện.

Trong sân lại im lặng, hồi lâu sau.

“Vũ Độc.” Triệu Khuê lên tiếng.

Thích khách đội mũ rộng vành đáp lời.

“Tối nay lên đường.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Bất kể ngày đêm, phải tìm bằng được Lý Tiệm Hồng, tìm thấy cũng không được ra tay, ta sẽ phái người đi theo ngươi, sau khi chuyện thành công thì mang kiếm và đầu người về cho ta.”

Thích khách nhếch khóe môi, chắp tay, xoay người rời đi.

Xe ngựa từ cổng sau phủ tướng quân chạy ra hẻm, phiến đá ướt phản chiếu ánh đèn phương xa.

“Ngươi thấy kiếm Thanh Phong bao giờ chưa?” Người đàn ông cao quý hỏi.

“Ai từng thấy kiếm Thanh Phong đều đã chết.” Hộ vệ che mặt đăm chiêu, vung roi ngựa, lái xe hộ tống người đàn ông.

“Theo ngươi thấy.” Người đàn ông tựa giường gấm trong xe, thuận miệng hỏi, “Vũ Độc và Khách Vô Danh, ai hơn ai?”

Hộ vệ che mặt đáp, “Vũ Độc có vướng bận, Khách Vô Danh thì không. Thứ vướng bận của Vũ Độc là thói háo thắng, thua thì không cam lòng, Khách Vô Danh thì không.”

“Không có vướng bận à?” Người đàn ông cao quý hỏi.

“Người không có ai để quan tâm, không bị thứ gì trói buộc mới xứng là thích khách.” Hộ vệ che mặt thản nhiên nói, “Muốn lấy mạng người khác, trước hết phải mặc kệ tính mạng mình. Nếu dây vào tình cảm nam nữ, thích khách sẽ không tự chủ mà yêu quý tính mạng, không dám liều mạng, đó là thất bại. Nghe nói Khách Vô Danh không có người thân, không giết người vì công danh, cũng không vì phần thưởng, đối với gã, giết người là niềm vui, điểm này thì hơn hẳn Vũ Độc.”

Người đàn ông lại hỏi, “Ngươi so với Vũ Độc thì sao?”

Hộ vệ che mặt thản nhiên nói, “Mong được giao chiến với y một lần.”

“Đáng tiếc không có cơ hội đó.” Người đàn ông tao nhã nói.

Hộ vệ không trả lời.

“Thế, ngươi so với Lý Tiệm Hồng thì sao?” Người đàn ông lại thuận miệng hỏi.

“Dừng!”

Hộ vệ che mặt kéo cương, vén màn xe để người đàn ông kia bước xuống, ngoài cổng phủ treo đèn lồng dán chữ _Mục_.

Thừa tướng đương triều nhà Nam Trần – Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Bốn người thuộc hạ, Vũ Độc, Khách Vô Danh và Trịnh Ngạn phải cùng bắt tay.” Hộ vệ che mặt đáp, “Mới có hy vọng đánh một trận với Tam vương gia.”

—o0o—

Hôm sau, ánh dương rực rỡ, kinh thành sau mưa tuyết biến thành một tác phẩm điêu khắc, viện Quỳnh Hoa như cảnh thần tiên, tỳ nữ dâng bữa sáng, nói, “Phu nhân mời Lang đại nhân ăn xong rồi sang trò chuyện.”

“Khỏi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Nay có việc bận, nấn ná lâu ngày cũng không tiện, thay ta nói lại với phu nhân, cảm tạ thịnh tình.”

Tỳ nữ đi, Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi, “Chúng ta đi dạo phố hả?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp gật đầu, nói, “Ra ngoài không được nhiều lời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nghĩ đêm qua hình như nó đã quấy rầy Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lại không biết gã làm gì trong phòng kế bên, không dám nói lung tung, may mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp như đã quên mất chuyện này, ăn sáng xong liền dắt Đoàn Lĩnh ra từ cửa sau.

Có chiếc xe ngựa đậu bên ngoài, màn xe cuốn lên, là Đinh Chi ngồi trong đó, Đinh Chi nói, “Mới ở có một đêm mà, lại tính đi đâu? Chẳng phải nói ở luôn không đi nữa à? Lên đây.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dắt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, như đang do dự, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp, muốn đi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói với người trong xe, “Không dám làm phiền, có chuyện cần làm.”

Đinh Chi đành từ bỏ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dắt Đoàn Lĩnh vào phố xá sầm uất, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn hàng quán đến hoa mắt. Lúc này, Thượng Kinh là nơi tập kết hàng của toàn phương Bắc, ba thành, bốn mươi mốt tộc người Hồ đều chuyển hàng hóa về đây, lại sắp đến sinh nhật của Hoàng thái hậu Đại Liêu, Nam Trần phái sứ giả đến dâng lễ, trên đường tấp nập người qua kẻ lại, đồ cổ quý giá, châu báu, dược liệu, phấn son, trang sức… muôn màu rực rỡ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn cái gì cũng muốn ăn, nhất là thịt tẩm bột chiên năm xưa từng thấy mà không thể ăn ở Thượng Tử. Lang Tuấn Hiệp mua cho Đoàn Lĩnh hai bộ quần áo mới, lại vào tiệm sách mua bút, mực, giấy, nghiên.

“Người mua viết chữ hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò hỏi.

Ông chủ đặt từng món lên quầy, nghiên Đoan Châu, mực Huy Châu, bút Hồ Châu, giấy Tuyên Châu.

“Cho con dùng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Để đọc sách viết văn, nếu không sẽ muộn.”

“Công tử thật tinh mắt.” Ông chủ cười nói, “Những thứ này đều là vật phẩm tốt nhất thương nhân phương Bắc mang đến hồi năm ngoái, nhưng mà không đủ giấy, chờ ta sang tiệm khác lấy thêm mười hai xấp cho hai vị nhé.”

“Người Liêu không chú ý nhiều thế đâu.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thuận miệng nói, “Cũng chỉ muốn lấy tiền thôi, lấy đi, mai ta đến nhận.”

“Mắc quá à.” Đoàn Lĩnh xót tiền thay Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa vung tay đã chi một đống tiền.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Thư trung tự hữu hoàng kim ốc, thư trung tự hữu nhan như ngọc*, bản lĩnh đọc sách viết văn chính là báu vật vô giá.”

_*Hai câu trích từ một bài thơ của Tống Trân Tông Triệu Hằng nhằm khuyến khích việc học, có nghĩa: Trong sách có nhà lầu vàng, trong sách có dung nhan như ngọc._

“Ta được đi học hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lúc còn ở Nhữ Nam, nó thấy trẻ con đi học cũng ôm lòng hâm mộ, lại chưa bao nghĩ sẽ có ngày mình được đến trường đọc sách, cõi lòng ngập tràn vui sướng, đồng thời sinh lòng cảm kích, dừng bước, ngơ ngẩn nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Sao vậy?”

Tâm tư Đoàn Lĩnh rất phức tạp, nói, “Ta phải báo đáp người thế nào đây?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, cảm thấy nó thật đáng thương, ánh mắt dịu đi, miễn cưỡng cười, nghiêm túc nói, “Đến trường đọc sách là chuyện hết sức bình thường, con không cần báo đáp ta. Ngày sau sẽ có người con cần báo đáp.”

Mua hết giấy bút, ăn đồ ăn vặt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn mua cho Đoàn Lĩnh một cái lò sưởi tay, một chiếc túi vải thêu hoa, cất miếng ngọc bán nguyệt vào túi, nhét vào trong áo.

“Dù thế nào cũng không được làm mất vật này.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp dặn, “Nhớ kỹ đấy.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đi dọc phố phường đông đúc, rẽ sang một con phố khác rất yên tĩnh, mấy ngôi nhà ven đường đều mang phong cách cổ xưa, tường trắng ngói đen, trên ngói đọng tuyết, vô cùng giản dị, cây bách cây tùng trong sân bị tuyết phủ trắng xóa, có tiếng trẻ con lanh lảnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe thấy liền phấn chấn, từ lúc đi theo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, đã rất lâu rồi không gặp bạn cùng tuổi, suốt ngày phải tuân lễ nghi, không thể lăn lê nghịch bùn đất như ở thành Nhữ Nam, không biết trẻ con Thượng Kinh thường chơi cái gì.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dắt Đoàn Lĩnh vào một ngôi nhà, tuyết trong sân đã được quét sạch, có ba đứa nhóc cao hơn nó cả cái đầu đứng cách đó mười bước, cầm mũi tên ném vào một chiếc bình. Nghe tiếng bước chân, mấy thằng nhóc quay lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hơi sợ, nép vào Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không đứng lại, dẫn nó vào sảnh, trong sảnh có một ông lão râu tóc hoa râm đang ngồi uống trà.

“Đứng đây chờ ta một lát.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh khoác áo choàng xanh đậm, đứng dưới hành lang, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vào phòng, bên trong vang tiếng nói chuyện. Đoàn Lĩnh đứng thả hồn, chợt thấy sau cây cột có một thằng nhóc đang quan sát mình, trước cái chuông có một đứa, đằng xa cũng có không ít trẻ con khoảng tám, chín tuổi nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nhỏ giọng bàn tán, có đứa muốn đến bắt chuyện với nó, lại bị thằng nhóc cao nhất cản lại.

Nó đứng dưới chuông, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ngươi là ai?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhẩm trong đầu: Ta là Đoàn Lĩnh, cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh… Ngoài miệng lại im re, chợt có linh cảm sắp gặp rắc rối.

Thấy Đoàn Lĩnh sợ người lạ, đám trẻ con phá ra cười, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết chúng cười cái gì, nhưng vẫn nổi giận.

“Từ đâu tới?” Thằng nhóc kia cầm côn sắt, nhịp vào tay, bước đến.

Đoàn Lĩnh theo bản năng muốn chạy, thằng nhóc kia lại chụp vai nó, cậy mạnh kéo nó vào lòng, dùng côn sắt nâng cằm Đoàn Lĩnh, bắt nó ngẩng đầu, trêu, “Mấy tuổi?”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn né nhưng lần nào cũng bị thằng nhóc kia bắt lại, khó khăn lắm mới đẩy ra được, nó cũng không dám chạy, vì Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã dặn đứng đây chờ, nó phải chờ.

“Ê.” Thằng nhóc kia cao hơn Đoàn Lĩnh cả cái đầu, mặc trang phục người phương Bắc, khoác áo lông sói, đội mũ đuôi cáo, con ngươi đen láy lấp lóe ánh xanh, da ngăm đen, đứng trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, mang khí thế của sói con sắp trưởng thành.

“Cái gì đây?” Thằng nhóc đưa tay lên cổ Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo ra chiếc túi vải luồn qua sợi dây đỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh lại tránh.

“Qua đây coi.” Thằng nhóc thấy Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ nhịn mà không nổi đóa, cứ như đấm vào bông, không thú vị gì cả, liền vỗ mặt nó, “Hỏi sao không trả lời, bị câm hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn thằng nhóc kia, siết nắm tay, mắt lóe ánh sáng hung dữ. Trong mắt thằng nhóc, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ là công tử bột của gia đình giàu có nào đó, đánh một côn là sẽ khóc kêu cha gọi mẹ, nhưng trước khi ra tay, thằng nhóc muốn vờn nó thêm lát nữa…

“Cái gì đây?” Thằng nhóc đến gần, vươn tay giật túi vải trên cổ Đoàn Lĩnh, nhỏ giọng chế nhạo bên tai nói, “Người vừa rồi là cha ngươi hay anh ngươi? Hay là tướng công bao nuôi ngươi? Đang dập đầu van xin phu tử phải không?”

Đám trẻ con lấp ló đằng xa nghe vậy lại phá lên cười, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ túi vải bị kéo rách, bèn nghiêng người theo hướng thằng nhóc kia, kéo bên phải nghiêng sang phải, kéo bên trái nghiêng sang trái, cố gắng giữ cho sợi dây không đứt.

“Chà—” Thằng nhóc kia điều khiển như thật, nói, “Y như con lừa.”

Đám trẻ con đứng xem cười nắc nẻ, Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ bừng mặt.

Thằng nhóc chưa kịp nói tiếp đã thấy nắm đấm của Đoàn Lĩnh dí sát mặt, cái mũi vang lên tiếng xương gãy đau điếng, thằng nhóc bị đánh ngã ngửa ra đất.

Hỗn chiến bắt đầu, thằng nhóc kia máu mũi chảy ròng vẫn không lùi bước, xông lên húc vào Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cúi người, leo lên lưng đối phương, đạp thằng nhóc vào hành lang, lăn ra vườn hoa, lần này, đám trẻ vây xem trầm trồ khen hay, quây thành vòng tròn xem hai đứa vật nhau trong tuyết.

Mặt Đoàn Lĩnh trúng một đấm, ngực trúng một đá, mắt nổ đom đóm, bị thằng nhóc kia ngồi đè lên mà đánh, máu của thằng nhóc rơi xuống cổ Đoàn Lĩnh, đánh Đoàn Lĩnh tối tăm mặt mũi, nó bộc phát sức mạnh dồn nén, chụp mắt cá chân thằng nhóc hất văng ra.

Ngay sau đó, Đoàn Lĩng nhào lên như chó điên, cắn tay thằng nhóc kia, đám trẻ con ồ lên. Thằng nhóc bị đau la hét ầm ĩ, giật cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh, nắm đầu nó đập mạnh vào chuông đồng.

Chuông vang “boong” một tiếng thật lớn, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm bất động, mũi, miệng, tai chỉ còn nghe ù ù.


	5. Chương 5: Xa cách

“Dừng tay! Dừng tay mau!”

Tiếng chuông kinh động Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã lao ra ngoài như cơn gió, phu tử chạy theo sau, giận dữ hét, “Mau dừng lại!”

Đám trẻ con tự giác lùi về sau tường, thằng nhóc kia bỏ chạy, phu tử giận dữ bước đến tóm cổ. Lang Tuấn Hiệp tái mặt, vội vã ôm Đoàn Lĩnh kiểm tra thương tích.

“Sao không gọi ta?!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nổi giận, thật sự chào thua cái tính này của Đoàn Lĩnh, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đương nhiên biết bên ngoài có ẩu đả, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh không nói tiếng nào, gã nghe tiếng trẻ con làm ầm chỉ tưởng là trêu chọc đứa nào khác.

Mắt trái Đoàn Lĩnh sưng húp, mặt mày thê thảm, cười với Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Nửa canh giờ sau.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp rửa mặt cho Đoàn Lĩnh, lau bụi đất trên tay, trên người nó.

“Dâng trà cho phu tử.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra lệnh, “Đi nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa bị đánh xong, tay cầm chén trà run bần bật, run đến độ chén gõ canh cách.

“Vào chỗ ta học thì phải kiềm chế thói hiếu động háo thắng lại.” Phu tử ung dung nói, “Không bỏ được tính tàn bạo thì ta chỉ cho con đường khác, qua Bắc Viện ấy, tất có chỗ cho ngươi.”

Phu tử nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, không nhận trà, Đoàn Lĩnh bưng trà nửa ngày, không biết nên nói gì, thấy phu tử không uống bèn đặt chén trà lên bàn, nước tràn ra, bắn lên tay áo phu tử, phu tử biến sắc, cả giận mắng, “Láo xược!”

“Phu tử.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp liền quỳ một gối, cầu xin phu tử, “Nó không hiểu quy củ, là ta không biết dạy.”

“Người đứng dậy đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vừa bị sỉ nhục, kéo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, muốn bắt gã đứng lên, lời thằng nhóc kia vẫn còn vang bên tai. Lang Tuấn Hiệp chợt nổi giận với Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Quỳ xuống! Con quỳ xuống cho ta!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành quỳ theo, lúc này phu tử mới nguôi ngoai, lạnh lùng nói, “Không hiểu thì mang về dạy lại đi, chỗ ta có binh sĩ Xu Mật Viện, có con tin ngoại tộc, có ai dám nói không hiểu quy củ không?!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không lên tiếng, phu tử mắng khô miệng, bưng trà của Đoàn Lĩnh nhấp một ngụm, nói, “Vào đây học rồi thì ai cũng bình đẳng như nhau, còn đánh nhau nữa sẽ đuổi học.”

“Đa tạ phu tử.” Tảng đá trong lòng Lang Tuấn Hiệp rơi xuống, lại bảo Đoàn Lĩnh lạy ba lạy, Đoàn Lĩnh lòng không cam tình không nguyện dập đầu lạy, rồi được Lang Tuấn Hiệp dẫn về.

Lúc đi ngang sân trước thì thấy thằng nhóc kia đang quỳ úp mặt vào tường kiểm điểm, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn thằng nhóc, thằng nhóc cũng liếc nó, trong mắt hai đứa là hận thù ngút trời.

“Sao bị đánh mà không chịu lên tiếng?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhíu tít mày, vừa về viện Quỳnh Hoa liền rửa mặt bôi thuốc cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nó đánh trước.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vò khăn, thuận miệng nói, “Ta không trách con, nhưng con bị đánh tại sao không biết chạy?”

“Ồ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp kiên nhẫn nói, “Nếu lại có ai chọc con, con phải suy nghĩ, nhắm thắng được thì hãy đánh, đánh không lại thì chạy, ta sẽ thay con giải quyết nó, tuyệt đối không được liều mạng, biết chưa?”

“Ừm.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Trong phòng yên lặng, Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên nói, “Người biết đánh nhau không? Dạy ta đi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp buông khăn, lẳng lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, cuối cùng nói, “Sau này sẽ có rất nhiều người giễu cợt con, muốn giết con, dù cho con học được cách giết người, nhưng thế gian nhiều người như vậy, phải giết đến bao giờ mới xong?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu, mù mờ nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Thứ con nên học là đọc sách, sau này muốn giết ai thì dùng trăm mưu nghìn kế, chứ dùng nắm đấm thì biết chừng nào mới giết hết? Muốn báo thù thì hãy chăm chỉ đọc sách.”

“Hiểu chưa?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu mà vẫn gật đầu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vươn tay chọt mu bàn tay nó, nói, “Không được tái phạm tình huống như lần này nữa.”

“Ừa.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Hôm nay dọn vào trường luôn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Chập tối ta đưa con qua, thứ gì nên mua thì mua, cần mượn thì mượn.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh nảy lên, không kịp tiêu hóa tin tức, mấy ngày qua, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã thành người thân duy nhất của nó, từ ngày có ý thức, chưa một ai đối đãi với nó với nét mặt ôn hòa như vậy, giống như cuối cùng cũng tìm được chốn về, mà nay phải chia xa sao?

“Người thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta có việc phải làm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đã nói với phu tử rồi, “Mùng một và mười lăm hàng tháng ta sẽ đến đón con, kiểm tra bài vở, nếu học tốt thì dẫn con đi chơi.”

“Ta không đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dừng động tác, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt nghiêm túc, gã vẫn chưa lên tiếng nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh có thể cảm giác được khí thế toát ra từ gã, là loại khí thế không được cãi lời.

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể không khuất phục, cố nén nước mắt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Con là đứa trẻ ngoan, ngày sau sẽ làm nên việc lớn.”

“Rời khỏi Nhữ Nam, rời khỏi Thượng Tử.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Trên đời này không còn đau khổ nào hành hạ con nữa, dù cho có cũng chẳng đáng gì so với quá khứ con từng gánh chịu, chỉ là đến trường một mình thôi mà, có gì mà khóc?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp khó hiểu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, như không giải thích được nỗi sợ và đau thương của Đoàn Lĩnh, suốt chặng đường, gã cho rằng Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ nghĩ thế này hoặc thế kia, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh luôn làm những chuyện ngoài dự đoán của gã.

Nó khó chịu, nhưng cũng không mè nheo với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, từ khi chấm dứt những năm bị nhốt trong phòng củi Đoàn gia ở thành Nhữ nam, nó đã được sống những ngày an nhàn sung sướng.

Chỉ là đi học thôi mà, sao lại mang bộ dạng như sắp vào hang sói vậy? Lang Tuấn Hiệp không có thói quen xem Đoàn Lĩnh là trẻ con, cũng không biết dỗ khi nó xuống tinh thần, nhưng nếu tinh ý sẽ nhận ra gã vẫn luôn nuông chiều nó.

“Chịu được khổ trong khổ mới xứng làm kẻ bề trên.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghĩ ngợi hồi lâu, chỉ dạy nó như vậy.

Xẩm tối, tuyết bắt đầu rơi, Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn đến trường, nhưng nó không có lựa chọn nào khác, dường như từ khi sinh ra đã chẳng có ai buồn hỏi ý nó. Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngoài mềm trong cứng, bình thường cực kỳ ít nói, nhưng một khi không tuân lời gã, gã sẽ giương cặp mắt như mắt sói rình rập trong đêm, tỏa ra luồng khí vô cùng nguy hiểm.

Mỗi lần Đoàn Lĩnh không nghe lời, khí thế nguy hiểm đó sẽ xuất hiện, vô hình trung khống chế nó, đến khi nó nhường bước mới thôi. Mọi chuyện lớn nhỏ trong sinh hoạt thường ngày cũng là nói một không hai.

Hôm sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mua hết vật phẩm cần dùng, đóng tiền học, đến dãy phòng phía Đông.

“Ta đã nhờ vài người bạn của Đinh Chi chăm sóc con.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Thường có quan lớn quý nhân đến viện Quỳnh Hoa uống rượu, nàng đã cho người nhắc nhở đám nhóc người Nguyên, chúng sẽ không đến gây sự với con đâu.”

Mỗi ngày sẽ có tôi tớ đến quét dọn, nhóm lửa, bếp kề sát tường, dù không bằng viện Quỳnh Hoa nhưng vẫn rất ấm, Đoàn Lĩnh được ăn ngày hai bữa, nghe tiếng chuông mà tập hợp, nó cất kỹ bát đũa Lang Tuấn Hiệp mua cho, quay vào phòng.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp khom người trải giường chiếu cho nó.

“Nhớ cất kỹ ngọc bội.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp dặn đi dặn lại, “Lúc ngủ thì đặt dưới gối, đừng làm mất, dậy thì đeo vào người.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói gì, mắt đỏ lên, Lang Tuấn Hiệp làm như không thấy.

Giấy bút mực nghiên đưa cho trường bảo quản.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp trải giường xong, ngồi đối diện Đoàn Lĩnh, trong sân này chỉ có một mình Đoàn Lĩnh ở, sắc trời tối dần, người hầu đến đốt đèn, ánh sáng hắt lên Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang ngồi bất động, đẹp như bức tượng điêu khắc, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên giường ngẩn người.

Mãi đến khi vang ba tiếng chuông, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng lên nói, “Đi thôi, đi ăn đi, nhớ mang bát đũa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm bát đũa theo Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến phòng ăn, dọc đường, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta đi đây, mùng một tháng sau ta đến đón con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đi ăn cơm đi, nhớ lời ta dặn, chuông vừa vang là phải dậy liền, đừng ngủ nướng, mấy ngày nữa sẽ có người dạy con học.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dừng lại, ý bảo Đoàn Lĩnh vào trong, Đoàn Lĩnh lại đứng đó không chịu đi.

Hai người đối mặt, im lặng hồi lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm bát đũa, mở miệng muốn nói gì, rốt cuộc lại chẳng thốt nên lời.

Cuối cùng Lang Tuấn Hiệp nén tâm tình, xoay người đi, vừa mới chuyển động, Đoàn Lĩnh đã chạy theo.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay lại nhìn, không muốn ở lâu hơn, chân bước thật nhanh. Đoàn Lĩnh cầm bát đuổi theo, chạy ra tới cửa sau, người gác cửa chặn lại, không cho Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài. Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong cửa nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nước mắt rưng rưng.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhức đầu, vừa đi lùi vừa nói, “Về đi! Nếu không mùng một ta không đến!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành đứng yên trong cửa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn mà xót xa, nhưng biết không thể ở lại, nhoáng một cái, biến mất sau cửa.

“Thôi, vào đọc sách, nghiên cứu học vấn, mai này còn làm quan.” Ông lão gác cửa dỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vô trong đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa đi vừa lau nước mắt, trời tối mịt, trong trường chong ánh đèn vàng, đi được một nửa thì không nhớ đường, cũng may có phu tử và các tiên sinh đi qua hành lang, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dưới hành lang đọng tuyết chùi nước mắt.

“Đang làm gì đó?!” Phu tử chưa nhận ra Đoàn Lĩnh, cả giận nói, “Hở chút là khóc, thương xuân buồn thu, còn ra thể thống gì?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức đứng dậy, sợ chọc phu tử giận, cũng sợ Lang Tuấn Hiệp giận.

“Con nhà ai đây?” Một tiên sinh hỏi.

Phu tử nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh nửa ngày mới nhớ ra, nói, “À, là thằng nhóc vừa đến đã đánh nhau, sao lúc đó không mít ướt như bây giờ hả? Đi theo tiên sinh đi.”

Tiên sinh dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đến nhà ăn, đám trẻ đã ăn gần xong, trên bàn bừa bộn, người hầu đưa đồ ăn cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn sạch sành sanh, đặt bát xuống, trên bát và đũa gỗ có khắc tên nó, sau đó có người dọn đi rửa, Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng ngủ.

Không biết là ai đang thổi sáo.

Tiếng sáo quanh quẩn khi gần khi xa, lại ngắt quãng, như khúc hát ly biệt dưới hoàng hôn thành Nhữ Nam, tất cả như giấc mộng. Lên phương Bắc hơn một tháng, Đoàn Lĩnh sắp quên mất chuyện Đoàn gia, có Lang Tuấn Hiệp bên cạnh, đó là bằng chứng cho khởi đầu cuộc sống mới.

Nhưng một khi tiếng nhạc biến mất, trong phòng chỉ còn bóng tối, lửa bắn tanh tách dưới cửa sổ, chỉ còn một mình, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám ngủ, sợ khi thức giấc sẽ thấy mình quay về phòng củi âm u, thương tích đầy mình, lo âu sợ hãi, dường như có cơn ác mộng đang chờ nó, chờ nó ngủ, chờ nó buông lỏng cảnh giác sẽ bắt nó về Nhữ Nam xa xôi nghìn dặm kia.

May mà có khúc sáo du dương vẽ ra khung cảnh cánh đào lả lướt trong mơ, làm bạn với nó.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng dưới mái hiên, áo choàng phủ đầy tuyết.

Gã im lặng một lúc lâu, móc trong ngực ra một phong thư chưa từng được giao, nhíu chặt đôi mày.

_Tiểu Uyển._

_Thấy thư như thấy người, người đưa thư là do ta phái đến, có giữ vật làm tin năm xưa nàng đưa cho ta, lấy ra đối chứng._

_Nam Trần có người phản ta, tình thế khẩn cấp, để không bị thích khách triều đình khống chế, nàng hãy theo người đưa thư lên phương Bắc, mùng ba tháng Giêng ta sẽ đến Thượng Kinh gặp nàng._

_Hồng._

Giờ Tý, mùng bốn tháng Giêng, Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn chưa đến.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay lại viện Quỳnh Hoa dọn đồ, thay trang phục đi đêm, khoác áo choàng.

“Lại muốn đi đâu?” Đinh Chi xuất hiện ngoài cửa.

“Làm việc.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hờ hững đáp.

“Đã nhờ vả thay huynh rồi.” Đinh Chi nói, “Em trai của Tuần ti sử sẽ chăm sóc nó.”

“Mua giúp ta một ngôi nhà, khỏi cần quét dọn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy một tờ ngân phiếu nhét dưới đồ chặn giấy.

“Chừng nào về?” Đinh Chi hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Mười lăm.”

Đinh Chi bước vào phòng, im lặng hồi lâu, sau đó hỏi, “Thằng bé huynh đưa về rốt cuộc lai lịch ra sao?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc áo quần đen, cổ áo choàng che kín mặt, vóc dáng cao to, đứng ở cửa, đôi mắt sáng ngời nhìn Đinh Chi.

Ngón cái tay cầm kiếm đẩy kiếm, lưỡi kiếm lóe ánh sáng lạnh lẽo.

“Phương Nam truyền tin, Hoàng đế nước Trần đã tước binh quyền của Lý Tiệm Hồng.” Đinh Chi nói, “Vũ Độc dẫn mười tám thích khách chạy thâu đêm lên phương Bắc, chắc là truy tìm tung tích Lý Tiệm Hồng, ta nghĩ huynh không dưới trướng Lý Tiệm Hồng, cớ gì lại bảo vệ thằng bé ấy…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thong thả nâng tay trái, Đinh Chi ngừng nói.

“Còn ai biết chuyện này không?” Giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp phát ra từ sau mặt nạ, kiếm đã gác trên cổ Đinh Chi, lưỡi kiếm sắc bén đặt ngay yết hầu Đinh Chi.

“Chỉ có ta biết.” Đinh Chi khẽ nhướn mày, ngẩng đầu, chăm chú nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Nếu huynh ra tay thì bí mật này sẽ được chôn vùi mãi mãi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp trầm ngâm một khắc, như đang suy tư, sau đó thu chiêu, qua đứng bên cạnh Đinh Chi, nghiêng đầu nhìn nàng.

“Cẩn thận Vũ Độc.” Đinh Chi thấp giọng nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, ra sân sau, phóng lên ngựa, áo choàng tung bay, chạy đi.

Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt thì trời đã sáng, chuông vang ba hồi, người hầu đứng ngoài phòng gọi, “Đoàn thiếu gia, đã đến giờ học, mời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không gặp ác mộng, cũng không quay về Nhữ Nam, đau buồn đêm qua như mất hết, nhớ lời dặn của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, vội vàng dậy rửa mặt, gia nhập với đám trẻ đi đọc sách.

“Thiên địa huyền hoàng, vũ trụ hồng hoang…”

“Kim sinh Lệ Thủy, ngọc xuất Côn Cương…”

“Trị bản ư nông, vụ tư giá sắc…”

_*Ba câu trên trích Thiên Tự Văn, có nghĩa: Bầu trời tối đen, mặt đất có màu vàng; vũ trụ bao la, hoang sơ và hỗn độn. Vàng sinh ra từ sông Lệ, ngọc thạch xuất xứ từ núi Côn Luân. Trị quốc lấy nông nghiệp làm gốc, chuyên việc cày cấy, trồng trọt và gặt hái._

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi vào chỗ trống cuối cùng, bắt chước đám nhóc rung đùi đắc ý, cố gắng đuổi theo khẩu hình, nhưng vẫn mơ mơ hồ hồ, không hiểu mình đang đọc cái gì, may mà trước kia từng nghe lén ngoài trường, cảm giác như đã thuộc từ lâu, chẳng mấy chốc đã bắt kịp tiết tấu.

Đọc xong, tiên sinh phát xuống một xấp giấy ngà luyện chữ, Đoàn Lĩnh nhập học trễ, đọc rất trúc trắc, nhận mặt chữ được gần nửa rồi lại thả hồn, thầm nghĩ thằng nhóc hôm qua đánh nhau với nó không biết đang ở đâu.

Ngôi trường này là do nhóm người Hán đầu hàng khi quân Liêu xuôi Nam xây nên. Chia làm ba khu, lớp học vỡ lòng, khu luyện chữ và Thư Văn Các, trẻ con mới vào học phải đến lớp vỡ lòng học chữ, có thể nhận mặt chữ rồi sẽ được kiểm tra, thi đậu sẽ cho lên khu luyện chữ đọc sách nội dung phức tạp hơn, trong Thư Văn Các sẽ có các sư phụ dạy chữ Liêu, chữ Hán, chữ Tây Khương, dạy viết văn, dạy đủ lục nghệ*.

_*Ý chỉ lễ nghĩa, âm nhạc, cung tên, cưỡi ngựa, biết chữ, tính toán._

Học đến khi Thư Văn Các không còn gì để dạy thì có thể rời trường, đến Tích Ung Quán trực thuộc Nam Xu Mật Viện đọc Ngũ Kinh, chờ ngày đi thi.

Trình độ của các học trò không đều, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy thằng nhóc hôm qua đọc sách ở khu luyện chữ, rồi chỉ gặp một lần trong lúc dùng bữa trưa. Thằng nhóc gác chân lên ghế, xung quanh không ai dám ngồi, cầm bát sắt ăn cơm, trừng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Một đứa trẻ người Hán đến ngồi, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đệ là Đoàn Lĩnh đúng không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đề phòng quan sát thằng nhóc người Hán này, đối phương trông chỉ lớn hơn nó một chút nhưng dáng vẻ chín chắn, áo quần sang trọng, cổ tay áo thêu hoa văn mặt trời, trước vạt áo đính một viên đá quý màu xanh, mày rậm như mực, răng trắng môi hồng, như con nhà quý tộc.

“Huynh… sao huynh biết?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Thằng nhóc quý tộc nhỏ giọng nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Anh của ta được nhờ, để ta trông chừng đệ, không cho ai bắt nạt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi, “Anh của huynh là ai?”

Thằng nhóc không trả lời, vươn một ngón tay chỉ đứa hôm qua đánh nhau với Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Nó là người nhà Bố Nhi Xích Kim, cha nó là con chó của Hàn phủ, nếu nó gây sự với đệ thì hãy đi méc tên này.”

Nói rồi, thằng nhóc quý tộc lại chỉ một đứa trẻ mập mạp, mặt mũi hiền lành cách đó không xa, đường nét gương mặt không sắc sảo, xung quanh có không ít trẻ con đi theo.

“Đó là Hàn công tử.” Thằng nhóc quý tộc dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nếu Bố Nhi Xích Kim gây rối, đệ hãy nhờ nó giúp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu lắm, nhưng biết thằng nhóc này có ý tốt, nó lại hỏi, “Người nhà là quan phương Bắc hay quan phương Nam?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không biết.”

Thằng nhóc lại hỏi, “Người Hán hay người Liêu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Người Hán, cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh, buôn bán ở Thượng Tử.”

Thằng nhóc gật đầu, nói, “Ra là thương nhân, ta họ Thái, tên Thái Diêm, anh của ta là Tuần ti sử Thượng Kinh, tên Thái Văn, ta là người Hán, Hàn công tử cũng là người Hán, nếu bị bắt nạt cứ đến tìm chúng ta, vậy nha.”

Thái Diêm không giải thích gì thêm, cầm bát đi, cũng chẳng buồn làm thân với Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ anh nó dặn.

Đoàn Lĩnh ăn xong thì đi ngủ, sau giờ Ngọ, chuông vang, ngày đông lười biếng, đám trẻ ngồi ngay ngắn, buổi chiều dạy viết chữ, trong phòng rất ấm, đám trẻ gà gật, có đứa nằm nhoài trên giấy Tuyên mà ngủ, nước dãi dây từa lưa.

“Viết to ra!” Phu tử ung dung nói, “Đừng tiếc giấy.”

Ngày đầu nhập học, vô số buồn phiền tạm quên đi, Đoàn Lĩnh rất quý trọng cơ hội hiếm hoi này, tập trung viết chữ, phu tử đi qua bên phải, dùng thước quất vào mặt thằng nhóc đang ngủ.

Mặt nó sưng vù, òa khóc như lũ tràn bờ đê, bị phu tử túm áo phạt ra hành lang đứng. Đoàn Lĩnh run lên, hoảng sợ nhìn thằng nhóc kia, không dám lười biếng.

Ngày qua ngày, thằng nhóc kia không tìm Đoàn Lĩnh trả thù như dự đoán, đám Thái Diêm cũng chẳng xem trọng nó hơn. Mọi chuyện cứ thế tiếp diễn, không ai hỏi xuất thân của nó, cũng không hỏi nguyên do nó đến đây học, chỉ xem Đoàn Lĩnh như cái cây trong sân đình.

Tan học, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trong phòng trằn trọc, nhớ đến tiếng sáo trong đêm đầu tiên.

Tiếng sáo chỉ xuất hiện đúng một lần, làn điệu du dương trầm bổng, như đóa hoa phương Nam héo tàn phất phơ trong gió, ẩn chứa một chút phiền muộn, một chút mong chờ, mỗi lần nghe, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nhớ đến bài hát phu tử dạy.

Mùa xuân hẳn đã đến với Nhữ Nam rồi nhỉ?


	6. Chương 6: Lỡ hẹn

“Thiên địa huyền hoàng, vũ trụ hồng hoang. Nhật nguyệt doanh trắc, thần tú liệt trương. Hàn lai thử vãng, thu thâu đông tàng. Nhuận dư thành tuế, luật lữ điệu dương…”

_*Bốn câu trên trích Thiên Tự Văn, câu đầu đã chú thích ở chương trước. Từ câu hai có nghĩa: mặt trời lên cao rồi xế, mặt trăng tròn sáng rồi lại khuyết; sao Hôm sao Mai chia ra ngày đêm. Lạnh tới nóng đi, mùa thu thì thu hoạch để dành cho mùa đông. Năm dư một ngày gọi là năm nhuận; dùng cách tính “lục luật lục lữ” để điều hòa âm dương._

Trong lớp vỡ lòng lại vang tiếng đọc Thiên Tự Văn, nửa tháng trôi qua, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nhớ được hơn nửa mặt chữ trong sách.

Tiên sinh chỉ thước vào câu nào, Đoàn Lĩnh đọc câu đó.

“Chữ gì?” Tiên sinh hỏi.

“Quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi thẳng lưng, đáp.

“Chữ này?” Tiên sinh lại hỏi.

Không trả lời được, một thước đánh vào lòng bàn tay, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám la thành tiếng, bàn tay đau rát.

“Bích.” Tiên sinh chắp tay sau mông, đi ngang qua lũ trẻ, thuận miệng nói, “Bích trong Hòa thị bích*, bích trong Ngọc Bích Quan, bích trong hữu phỉ quân tử, như khuê như bích*. Tiếp theo.”

_*Ngọc bích họ Hòa, viên ngọc nổi danh trong lịch sử Trung Quốc, được tạc làm ngọc tỷ truyền quốc nhiều đời._

_*Hữu phỉ quân tử, như khuê như bích là hai câu trong bài Khúc quanh sông Kỳ 3 – Khổng Tử. Có nghĩa: nước Vệ có người quân tử văn nhã (chỉ Vũ Công) như ngọc khuê ngọc bích._

Đoàn Lĩnh xoa tay, áp tay trái lên đồ rửa bút lạnh ngắt ngoài tường, tiên sinh kiểm tra một vòng, thước cũng ra trận một lượt, sắc trời u ám, bên ngoài gõ chuông, tiên sinh mới nói, “Tan học.”

Đám trẻ lần lượt đứng lên chạy mất dạng, hôm nay là mùng một, là ngày được về nhà, xe ngựa đậu ngoài trường đông không lọt gió, lũ trẻ nhìn dáo dác chờ người đón. Đoàn Lĩnh cũng chờ, chờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến đón, mấy ngày đầu buồn chịu không nổi, đến khi được nghỉ thì nỗi kích động đã lắng xuống rất nhiều.

Người gác cửa lần lượt gọi tên lũ trẻ, không ít đứa leo lên hàng rào nhìn ra ngoài, lại bị phu tử cầm thước dọa đánh.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trên bậc thang, nhón chân nhìn ra ngoài, Lang Tuấn Hiệp trước giờ như hạc giữa bầy gà, liếc một cái là thấy, nhưng gã vẫn chưa tới.

Chắc là xe ngựa đông làm kẹt đường, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cưỡi ngựa không chen vào được.

“Nguyên phủ, Nguyên thiếu gia.”

“Lâm gia…”

Người gác cửa hắng giọng đọc, đám trẻ lục tục bước ra, giao lại lệnh bài. Trẻ con trong sân dần vơi đi, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, có lẽ Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị chuyện gì giữ chân rồi.

“Thái gia, Thái thiếu gia.”

Thái Diêm bước ra, gật đầu với đám trẻ, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn ngó nghiêng, nhìn trúng Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm vẫy tay với nó, hỏi, “Cha đệ đâu?”

“Sắp đến rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh không giải thích với Thái Diêm người đón không phải cha mình, Thái Diêm ra khỏi cửa, đến chỗ một thanh niên cưỡi ngựa, kéo Thái Diêm lên ngồi phía trước, đưa nó đi. Đoàn Lĩnh ước ao nhìn thanh niên kia, người đó chỉ hờ hững nhìn lướt qua Đoàn Lĩnh, xoay đầu ngựa đi.

Nửa canh giờ sau, trong sân chỉ còn hơn mười người, xe ngựa ngoài cửa cũng thưa dần. Mãi đến khi người gác cửa đọc xong cái tên cuối cùng thì chỉ còn Đoàn Lĩnh và thằng nhóc gõ chuông, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng mệt, ngồi xuống bậc thang. Thằng nhóc kia đổi chân, dựa cửa nhìn ra ngoài.

Phu tử và các tiên sinh đã thay áo, đi qua trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, chắp tay chào nhau, bung dù về nhà.

Người gác cửa đóng cửa lớn, tia nắng cuối ngày chuyển thành sắc tím, bóng cây tùng trải dài trên vách tường.

Người gác cửa nói, “Đưa lệnh bài đây, chừng nào có người đón rồi thả cho về.”

Thằng nhóc kia bước đến giao lệnh bài, cũng không đi đâu, chỉ đứng đó nhìn. Đoàn Lĩnh chú ý trên lệnh bài khắc tên Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô.

“Giờ chúng ta làm gì?’ Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng hỏi, ngẩng đầu nhìn thằng nhóc tên Bạt Đô, đối phương đã bỏ đi.

Người gác cửa nói, “Đi kiếm thứ gì ăn khuya rồi chờ tiếp, không ai đón thì gom chăn đệm lên lầu hai Tàng Thư Các ngủ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã chờ nửa tháng, bao hy vọng hóa thành hư không, vô cùng chán nản. Nhưng nó vẫn tin Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhất định sẽ đến, gã chưa bao giờ lỡ hẹn, xưa nay nói được làm được, chắc là bị chuyện gì kéo chân, nhất thời chưa thoát ra được thôi.

Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng dọn đồ, lại nghe sân trước gõ chuông, lòng hơi xao động, chạy ra xem, chỉ thấy bóng lưng Bạt Đô đi xa.

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt hiểu, Bạt Đô gọi nó đi ăn cơm.

Khí phách lúc trước đã biến đi đâu mất, thù đến nhanh, tan cũng nhanh, Đoàn Lĩnh đã chẳng còn địch ý với nó, ngược lại còn có cảm giác người cùng cảnh ngộ.

Vẫn còn năm, sáu tạp dịch ở lại trường, nhà bếp nấu sẵn một nồi thức ăn, mọi người xếp hàng nhận cơm, có cả người gác cửa, trong nhà ăn thắp hai ngọn đèn, chỉ mở một cái bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm bát ăn đi đến, thấy không còn chỗ ngồi, Bạt Đô bèn nhích sang một bên chừa chỗ.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang do dự, Bạt Đô rốt cuộc cũng chịu lên tiếng, mất kiên nhẫn nói, “Không đánh ngươi, ngồi đi, sợ đến thế à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ ai thèm sợ ngươi, vẫn còn sĩ diện, nhưng dù gì cũng không thể đứng ăn, đành phải ngồi kế Bạt Đô.

Nếu Lang Tuấn Hiệp thật sự không đến thì sao? Đoàn Lĩnh rối như mớ bòng bong, lại tự an ủi mình, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chắc chắn sẽ đến, chắc đang ăn cơm uống rượu trong viện Quỳnh Hoa thôi mà.

Chắc là uống say, chờ tỉnh rượu mới đến đón nó.

Ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng chờ một lát, nghỉ học thì tắt lò sưởi, trong phòng lạnh như hầm băng, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi không yên, đi tới đi lui, nhớ lại người gác cửa nói lên Tàng Thư Các ngủ, tức là ở đó có nhóm lò sưởi, bèn cuốn chăn đệm, ôm đồ chạy qua sân sau, đến Tàng Thư Các.

Nhóm người hầu đã đến trước, đang trải chăn đệm ngủ ở lầu một, góc ngoài có một lò than cháy quanh năm, đường ống thông với ống khói nhà bếp, dẫn nhiệt từ dưới đất lên để hơi lạnh không đóng băng sách tre cổ hoặc làm nứt thỏi mực.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa vào, tạp dịch liền nói với nó, “Thiếu gia là người đọc sách, xin hãy lên lầu hai.”

Lầu hai dù tối mù nhưng vẫn rất ấm, tuyết phủ trắng lan can, hoa tuyết lả tả in bóng lên cửa sổ khiến ánh sáng như loang lổ. Một loạt giá sách cao ngất đứng sừng sững, xếp ngang xếp dọc, trên bàn đặt một chiếc đèn.

Trên giá chất đầy sách, quyển trục và cuộn tre. Năm xưa vua Liêu Nam chinh đã cướp sạch kinh thành người Hán, toàn bộ sách quý đã bị chở đi, chia đến Thượng Kinh, Trung Kinh và Tây Kinh, nơi này còn giữ rất nhiều bút tích của những đại văn sĩ tiền triều.

Trước trận chiến sông Hoài, những bộ sách này được thiên tử nước Trần cất trong Thái Học Viện, người thường khó có thể thấy, nay lịch sử phủ bụi, những quyển sách chứa đựng bao tâm huyết của bậc thánh hiền từ xưa đến nay lẳng lặng nằm dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ.

Dưới đèn, Bạt Đô trải đệm, ném cái gối, Đoàn Lĩnh chần chừ không biết có nên đi qua không, Bạt Đô cũng không thèm nhìn nó, bước đến giá lấy sách. Đúng là oan gia ngõ hẹp… Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, dù nó vẫn chưa xem Bạt Đô là kẻ thù, nhưng vẫn có hơi mất tự nhiên. Chắc là đối phương cũng nghĩ vậy, hai đứa nhóc đều cảm thấy không cần phải lạnh lùng với nhau, nhưng cũng không chịu lên tiếng làm hòa trước.

Đoàn Lĩnh trải đệm ở bên kia bàn, giữa hai đứa là cái đèn làm Sở hà Hán giới*, nước sông không phạm nước giếng, nó cũng tìm quyển sách, đọc giết thời gian trong lúc chờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

_*Là con sông định biên giới giữa nước Sở và nước Hán._

Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết chữ, đọc sách rất va vấp, phải tìm quyển nào tranh nhiều hơn chữ, tình cờ tìm được quyển Thảo Mộc Kinh, ghi chép rất nhiều dược liệu và sâu bọ hình thù quái lạ, Đoàn Lĩnh đọc một hồi, bỗng dưng bật cười, vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì phát hiện Bạt Đô bên kia bàn đang nhìn mình chằm chặp.

Bạt Đô chỉ đọc cho có, hết lật cái này lại lật cái kia, trước mặt chất một chồng sách, chỉ xem vài tờ rồi ném qua một bên, lại đổi thế ngồi, nghoẹo cổ, chưa được một khắc thì cởi áo ngoài quấn quanh eo, để trần, chốc sau lạnh lại kéo chăn trùm nửa người, dáng vẻ cà lơ phất phơ y hệt lưu manh.

Đoàn Lĩnh bị phân tâm, không đọc tiếp được, ngáp một cái, gục xuống bàn ngẩn người. Trong gió tuyết nghe phương xa có tiếng gõ mõ, đã đến canh hai, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn chưa đến.

Chắc tối nay không ai đón rồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ mông lung, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, từ lúc Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa nó rời khỏi Đoàn gia đã hơn một tháng. Mỗi ngày đến lớp, Đoàn Lĩnh đều nghĩ, nó đã dần dần biết rất nhiều chuyện, tại sao Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn không cho nó biết chân tướng.

Ta tên Đoàn Lĩnh, cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh… Đoàn Lĩnh nhẩm mãi câu nói đó, Lang Tuấn Hiệp được cha nó là “Đoàn Thịnh” nhờ vả nên mới đón nó lên Thượng Kinh đúng không? Nếu là vậy, tại sao cha không đích thân đến gặp nó? Lúc sắp đi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói có chuyện cần làm, đó là chuyện gì? Có lẽ trong mắt gã, nó không hề quan trọng, cũng chỉ như con chó con mèo mà thôi, thu xếp xong thì đưa cho cha nó phong thư, bất luận sống chết ra sao, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng đã giúp đỡ hết lòng rồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh qua đệm nằm, trằn trọc, đột nhiên bật ra một ý nghĩ tuyệt vọng, có lẽ Lang Tuấn Hiệp không bao giờ quay lại nữa.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp có lý do gì để đón nó? Không quen không biết, chỉ bằng một câu nói mà được à?

Đoàn Lĩnh mò tay vào ngực, ngón tay vuốt ve ngọc bội trong túi vải, cõi lòng xót xa, ngọn đèn lờ mờ dẫn dắt nó chìm vào nỗi tuyệt vọng nặng nề. Có thể Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã lừa nó, y như lúc mẹ nó qua đời, đầu bếp nói biết đâu cha nó sẽ đến. Cho nên Đoàn Lĩnh đã ngóng trông rất rất lâu, nhưng cha không bao giờ xuất hiện.

Có lẽ Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng vậy, nói những lời đó chỉ để dỗ nó thôi, gã sẽ không quay lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ ngợi, úp mặt vào đệm, cố nén đau xót.

Bạt Đô nghe tiếng, nghi ngờ nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh qua khe bàn, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh cuộn thành một cục trong chăn, bèn bật dậy nhảy lên bàn.

“Ê.” Tiếng Bạt Đô vang bên tai, “Đang khóc đó hả? Khóc cái gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không để ý nó. Bạt Đô quỳ một gối trên bàn, một tay chống bàn, cúi thấp đầu, muốn xốc chăn của Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lại tóm chặt mép chăn.

Bạt Đô vươn chân trần đạp Đoàn Lĩnh, tiện đà xoay người nhảy xuống, lật chăn lên, nhìn mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh không khóc, chỉ nhíu chặt mày.

Bạt Đô khoanh chân ngồi, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Bạt Đô, ánh mắt như đã ngầm hiểu, cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh xoay mặt đi chỗ khác.

“Đừng khóc.” Bạt Đô nói, “Nín cho ta, nuốt xuống.”

Bạt Đô nói rất cộc nhưng không hề mang ý ghét bỏ, dường như nó cũng đang chịu đựng giống vậy.

Nó đưa tay đặt lên đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, vuốt từ đầu xuống cánh tay, vỗ nhẹ.

Ngay lúc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng thấy dễ chịu hơn nhiều.

Năm ấy Bạt Đô mười tuổi, Đoàn Lĩnh tám tuổi rưỡi, ánh đèn trong Tàng Thư Các chập chờn, đốm lửa nhỏ như hạt đậu soi sáng bầu trời tuyết, thắp lên phần ký ức mới của Đoàn Lĩnh. Màn tuyết dày đặc như bóng đêm bao trùm, nhưng lúc này, phiền não của nó đã lặng lẽ tan biến.

Bạt Đô và Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi kế bên, lấy ngọn đèn làm ranh giới, như hai thế giới tách biệt. Đoàn Lĩnh kỳ quái nhận ra, quá khứ dần lùi về nơi xa, nó không còn chấp nhất những trận đòn roi, những tiếng mắng chửi của Đoàn gia, cũng không còn bị đói khát ám ảnh nữa.

“Con tên Đoàn Lĩnh, cha con là Đoàn Thịnh.”

Đi theo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, những vết hoen ố trong cuộc đời như tờ giấy trắng của Đoàn Lĩnh lần lượt biến mất, hoặc có lẽ đã bị những dấu mực khác đè lên, nỗi lo đã chẳng còn như xưa.

“Gã không cần ngươi nữa.” Bạt Đô lười biếng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô ngồi dựa bàn, ôm chăn, nhìn bức tranh đối diện đến xuất thần.

“Người đã hứa đến đón ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh cố chấp nói.

“Mẹ ta nói, trên đời chẳng có ai là của ngươi hết.” Bạt Đô nhìn bức Thương Châu Hà Sơn Đồ bằng vàng khảm ngọc, thản nhiên nói, “Vợ chồng con cháu, cha mẹ anh em, ưng trên trời, ngựa dưới đất đều là Khả hãn* ban cho…”

_*Là tước hiệu thủ lĩnh cao nhất trong ngôn ngữ Mông Cổ và Đột Quyết, được xem là người đứng đầu đế quốc._

“Không có cái gì thuộc về ngươi, chỉ có duy nhất bản thân ngươi thôi.” Bạt Đô cúi đầu bẻ khớp tay, nói chẳng chút để tâm.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu nhìn Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô có mùi hương rất giống loài dê, trộn lẫn với mùi áo choàng lông thú đã lâu không giặt, tóc cũng bóng dầu.

“Gã là cha ngươi à?” Bạt Đô hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu.

Bạt Đô lại hỏi, “Gia thần?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, Bạt Đô mờ mịt, lại hỏi, “Không lẽ là tướng công bao nuôi thật hả? Cha đâu? Mẹ đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn lắc đầu, Bạt Đô không hỏi nữa.

Lâu thật lâu sau.

“Ta không có cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Bạt Đô, “Ta là Thằng Đào Tẩu.”

Thật ra nó cũng biết, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói “Cha con là Đoàn Thịnh” có thể chỉ là cái cớ bịa đại ra. Nếu không thì tại sao gã chưa bao giờ nhắc đến “Đoàn Thịnh”?

“Ngươi thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Bạt Đô gật đầu, nói, “Cha ta không cần ta, đã nói mỗi tháng đón ta về nhà một lần, giờ đã ba tháng vẫn không thấy đến.”

“Mấy người đó lừa ngươi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Bạt Đô, “Ngươi không tin thì sẽ không bị lừa.”

Bạt Đô nổi chút hứng thú, nói, “Ừ, nhưng thỉnh thoảng vẫn sẽ tin.”

“Ngươi có hay bị lừa không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Có chứ.” Bạt Đô nghiêng người nằm xuống, nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, “Lúc trước bị nhiều, giờ ít hơn rồi, nếu ngươi đã biết, tại sao vẫn còn tin gã?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng, nó từng cho rằng Lang Tuấn Hiệp không lừa dối mình, dù gì đi nữa gã cũng không giống những người trước kia.

Đêm dần khuya, thế giới chỉ còn tiếng tuyết rơi sột soạt, Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô một nằm sấp một nằm ngửa, chăn đệm vương mùi hương của Bạt Đô. Hai đứa trẻ thậm chí không biết mình ngủ từ lúc nào, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng còn ôm hy vọng, biết ngày mai Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ không đến, ngày kia cũng vậy. Hệt như lúc còn ở Đoàn gia, đám người lớn luôn nói cha nó đã không còn để lừa nó.

“Thằng Đào Tẩu, cha mày tới đón mày kìa!”

Câu đó vang lên vô số lần, mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh toàn bị lừa, sau đó nó khôn ra, không tin đám người đó nữa. Nhưng đám người lớn cũng khôn ra, đổi trò khác để lừa nó, có khi nói với nó là có khách đến, phu nhân bảo nó ra gặp khách. Đoàn Lĩnh ôm hy vọng chạy đến căn phòng dơ bẩn, kết cục dĩ nhiên là bị đánh một trận.

Có khi bọn họ lại giả vờ xì xào trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, làm như vô tình tiết lộ vài tin tức. Cuối cùng thỏa mãn cười to trước phản ứng của nó rồi lập tức giải tán, tất cả đều rất thích nhìn cảnh nó khóc tức tưởi.

Từ nay nó sẽ bị bỏ lại đây, nhưng ít ra trường học vẫn còn hơn Đoàn gia nhiều lắm, Đoàn Lĩnh khá hài lòng, chỉ cần thấy đủ lòng sẽ vui, lời này là của một hòa thượng bị chốc đầu đã nói lúc đi hóa duyên. Tuy rằng cuối cùng hòa thượng ấy đã chết ở Thượng Tử…

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ một giấc mơ không hồi kết, không gian hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, lúc nó đang mơ đến khúc dòng sông xanh biếc ở Thượng Tử thời điểm giao mùa xuân hạ, làn nước phản chiếu ánh nắng vàng thì Bạt Đô lay tỉnh nó.

“Ê.” Bạt Đô gọi, “Có người tới đón ngươi kìa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh còn buồn ngủ, vẻ mặt ngơ ngác, một bàn tay vươn đến chỗ nó, lại bị Bạt Đô cảnh giác ngăn lại.

“Là gã đúng không?” Bạt Đô hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấp giọng nói, “Đoàn Lĩnh, ta tới đón con đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, mở to mắt, khó có thể tin mà nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lại nhìn Bạt Đô.

Bạt Đô cầm đèn, nghi ngờ soi mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị đèn chiếu khó chịu, Bạt Đô sợ Đoàn Lĩnh bị người lạ bắt, hỏi lại, “Có phải người này không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh liền đáp, “Đúng rồi.” Rồi vươn hai tay vòng qua cổ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, muốn gã ôm nó.

“Đa tạ đã quan tâm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói với Bạt Đô.

Bạt Đô mất kiên nhẫn thả đèn xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh buồn ngủ không mở nổi mắt, muốn nói với Bạt Đô mấy câu, Bạt Đô đã chui qua gầm bàn, về đệm của mình, trùm chăn kín mít.

Toàn thành Thượng Kinh say ngủ dưới trời tuyết, chào đón thời điểm lạnh nhất trong năm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy thảm lông quấn Đoàn Lĩnh, giục ngựa chạy như bay, Đoàn Lĩnh bị gió lạnh thổi cho tỉnh ngủ, thấy không phải hướng đến viện Quỳnh Hoa, liền hỏi, “Mình đi đâu thế?”

“Nhà mới.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp như có tâm sự, thuận miệng đáp.

Nhà mới! Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh ngủ hẳn, thầm nghĩ thảo nào đến trễ, thì ra là đi sắp xếp nhà mới.

Nó ngẩng đầu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, thấy sắc mặt gã trắng bệch, chắc do mệt.

“Người mệt hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang dựa vào người nó, bèn đưa tay xoa đầu gã.

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn như buồn ngủ, bị Đoàn Lĩnh đánh thức, lập tức lấy lại tinh thần.

“Người ăn chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, cũng vươn một tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, bàn tay rất lạnh, khác hẳn ngày thường.

“Nhà mới ở đâu?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, ngựa dưới thân rẽ vào một con hẻm vắng, chạy qua chợ, xuyên qua bóng tối, dừng trước một ngôi nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh vui mừng nhảy xuống, không chờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp dắt ngựa đã hoan hô phóng vào nhà.

Nhà mới không khóa cửa, khung cảnh tan hoang, trong nhà có sáu phòng, một hành lang, đèn lồng vốn phải treo ngoài cửa chính để bên cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sau này chúng ta sẽ ở đây hả?”

“Ừ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp ngắn gọn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn khoảnh sân, mỉm cười, sau lưng nghe tiếng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đóng cửa, cài chốt.

Sau đó nghe “phịch” một tiếng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngã gục, đè gãy giàn hoa vẫn chưa dọn xong, nằm trên nền tuyết.

Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc quay lại, thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp nằm sấp ở đó, không nhúc nhích.


	7. Chương 7: Tập kích trong đêm

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp!” Đoàn Lĩnh vội lay gã, gọi tên gã, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không hề phản ứng, tuyết đọng trên tán tùng trút xuống người Đoàn Lĩnh.

Khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh không còn hơi sức nghĩ xem đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nỗi sợ lấp đầy tâm trí, trong đầu chỉ còn một suy đoán, nhất định là gã bị lạnh bất tỉnh. Đoàn Lĩnh không giải thích được vết máu trên người Lang Tuấn Hiệp vì đâu mà có, cũng không biết gã đã làm gì, nhưng bất luận thế nào cũng phải giúp gã khỏe lên.

Nó gắng sức kéo Lang Tuấn Hiệp vào phòng, mệt bở hơi tai, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn không có dấu hiệu tỉnh lại. Đoàn Lĩnh gọi gã mấy lần, để tay trước mũi dò hơi thở, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn thở đều, chỉ là màu môi vẫn tái.

Phải nhóm lửa, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nghĩ vừa lật tung nhà mới, tìm được than củi và một cái lò đất, bèn nhóm lửa ngay trong phòng.

Trong phòng còn có chăn đệm, nó bèn chèn đệm cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, bấy giờ mới phát hiện dưới người Lang Tuấn Hiệp toàn là máu.

Vết máu kéo dài từ trong phòng ra đến cửa, để lại vệt đỏ bắt mắt trên nền tuyết. Máu nhỏ từ cửa chính, rải dọc con hẻm, ngã rẽ, kéo ra ngoài phố.

Đoàn Lĩnh lục lọi trên người Lang Tuấn Hiệp, không có thuốc trị thương, chỉ có một túi vải nhỏ cất giấy khai sinh của nó. Làm sao bây giờ? Mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp trắng bệch, hiển nhiên yếu vô cùng, còn sốt cao, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy một mẩu bạc chạy ra ngoài mời đại phu.

Bị bệnh phải mời đại phu đến xem bệnh bốc thuốc, lúc còn ở Đoàn gia, mọi người xem nó là chân chạy vặt, thường sai nó đến hiệu thuốc.

Thượng Kinh về đêm ẩn chứa một sức mạnh thần bí, trời buốt giá, Vũ Độc chẳng biết xuất hiện từ khi nào, mặc áo bông rách rưới, đội mũ rộng vành, ngón tay kẹp dao găm xoay tới xoay lui, đi qua từng nhà, thỉnh thoảng nghiêng đầu lắng nghe.

Một người áo đen đi sau y, nghi thần nghi quỷ nhìn xung quanh.

Vũ Độc, “Phát hiện manh mối cũng không được tự ý hành động.”

Người áo đen cười lạnh, nói, “Vũ Độc! Đừng quên, tướng quân chỉ phái ngươi đến hỗ trợ ta! Đã mang thương tích còn có thể chạy đi đâu chứ?”

“Nào dám tranh công với Chúc huynh, nếu chê ta phá hư chuyện tốt thì cứ tự đi tìm người.” Vũ Độc nói.

Người áo đen thoáng nhìn Vũ Độc, cười gằn, không nói tiếng nào, xoay người đi, giấu mình vào Thượng Kinh.

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lát, nhìn nơi xa, đi đến hướng chợ.

Đoàn Lĩnh gõ cửa sau Vinh Xương Đường, nghiêng mình chạy vào.

“Đại phu đi khám bệnh tại nhà rồi, bị gì?”

“Chảy máu!” Đoàn Lĩnh cầu xin, “Không nhúc nhích! Chừng nào đại phu về?”

“Vết thương gì?” Ông chủ mất kiên nhẫn hỏi, “Nam hay nữ? Nhiêu tuổi?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nói vừa ra dấu, lo sốt vó, ông chủ giương đôi mắt lờ đờ, chỉ nói với nó đại phu không có ở đây, đang uống rượu cách đây hai con đường thì ở phố Đông có một ca khó sinh, đại phu xách hòm thuốc đến xem rồi. Còn tới nhà nào thì ông chủ cũng không rõ.

Đoàn Lĩnh sắp nổi điên, ông chủ vẫn bình chân như vại, nói, “Không sao không sao, ta lấy cho nhóc kim sang dược, trộn với vài vị thuốc lành da lưu thông máu, mang về sắc uống, hạ sốt là khỏe…”

Ông chủ loạng choạng lên lầu chế thuốc, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ngồi không yên, đứng sau quầy, nhớ có ai từng nói nhân sâm trị bách bệnh, bèn bắc ghế, leo lên tủ thuốc tìm nhân sâm.

Lúc này, ngoài cửa vang tiếng gõ.

“Có ai không?” Một giọng trầm khàn.

Đoàn Lĩnh một tay cầm đèn, một tay cầm củ sâm già, chần chừ không lên tiếng. Cửa kẽo kẹt mở ra, rõ ràng đã khóa, không biết vị khách kia làm sao vào được, Đoàn Lĩnh rón rén leo xuống, cất ghế, để đèn lại chỗ cũ, từ sau quầy nhìn quanh.

Người vào là một thanh niên trẻ, người bám đầy tuyết, tay trái đặt trong ngực áo như đang cầm thứ gì, tay phải lộ ra ngoài, bị lạnh đỏ ửng.

Ngón tay thanh niên kia thuôn dài, nghiêng người gác khuỷu tay lên quầy, cúi đầu quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nhìn vào mắt nó, Đoàn Lĩnh quá nhỏ, đứng sau quầy chỉ lộ ra nửa gương mặt, chợt nhận ra cảm giác uy hiếp.

Gương mặt thanh niên kia gầy gò, mắt sâu, xương gò má hiện rõ, da ngăm, đôi mày vừa rậm vừa đen như lối chữ thảo, sườn mặt dưới cổ có hình xăm màu mực, trông như mặt nghiêng của loài thú nào đó.

“Đại phu đâu?” Thanh niên kia lạnh nhạt nói, nhịp tay, giữa ngón tay kẹp một hạt châu vàng óng, Đoàn Lĩnh bị hạt châu đẹp đẽ kia thu hút, sửng sốt nhìn hạt châu vàng, lại nhìn thanh niên kia. Thanh niên dùng ngón trỏ và ngón giữa xoay một cái, hạt châu quay vòng vòng trên bàn thuốc.

“Đại phu… đi đỡ đẻ rồi.” Mắt Đoàn Lĩnh không thể dứt khỏi hạt châu, đáp, “Phố Đông… có một ca khó sinh.”

Thanh niên kia ngoắc tay, hạt châu lăn tới trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Thanh niên ra dấu tự cầm đi, nói, “Trừ ca khó sinh, hôm nay còn ai khác đến tìm đại phu không?”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp không cần nghĩ.

Nó cảm nhận được mùi nguy hiểm toát ra từ người này, cũng không dám cầm hạt châu, sợ có gì đó khác thường, chịu khổ từ nhỏ khiến nó cực kỳ cảnh giác.

“Đại phu là cha ngươi à?”

“Không phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau, quan sát thanh niên kia.

“Đang cầm gì đấy?” Thanh niên lại chú ý đến dược liệu trong tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đương nhiên không dám nói là trộm được, bèn mở ra cho y xem, “Nhân sâm cho sản phụ.”

Thanh niên kia im lặng một lúc, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ ông chủ xuống vạch trần mình nói dối, liền hỏi, “Còn gì nữa không?”

“Không.” Thanh niên kia nhoẻn nụ cười gian xảo, một tay đặt lên quầy, ngón tay gõ nhịp theo tiết tấu, hạt châu vàng lập tức bung ra, hiện nguyên hình là một con rết lưng vàng kim, bụng ngũ sắc.

Con rết bò đến Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ hét toáng lên, thanh niên kia lại mỉm cười, vươn tay lấy con rết, biến mất ngoài trời tuyết.

Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy lên lầu, thấy ông chủ cầm một túi thuốc, gục đầu vào hộc tủ, xỉn quắc cần câu, tảng đá đè trong lòng rơi xuống, nó khẽ khàng lấy túi thuốc, tự tìm thêm kim sang dược, men theo đường cũ về nhà.

Tuyết lớn đã lấp đi dấu máu của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, đường đêm rộng thênh thang, ngựa còn đứng ngoài cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy nó lạnh run cầm cập, liền dắt nó vào chuồng ngựa sân sau, bốc cỏ khô cho nó ăn, nói với nó, “Chờ xíu ta quay lại.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mới xoay người đã bị một bàn tay tóm lấy, định há miệng la lên, lập tức bị một bàn tay khác bịt miệng.

“Ưm… ưm…” Đoàn Lĩnh giãy dụa, lực tay của người sau lưng rất mạnh, gác lưỡi dao sáng loáng lên cổ, con ngươi Đoàn Lĩnh mở to, không dám lộn xộn.

Sau lưng vang lên tiếng đàn ông, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn ảnh phản chiếu trên lưỡi dao, thấy mình bị một thích khách mặc trang phục đi đêm bắt giữ, lúc này nó cực kỳ bình tĩnh, ngậm miệng không nói tiếng nào.

“Chỉ đường! Gã ở đâu?! Nếu không giết mày!” Thích khách kia thấp giọng đe dọa.

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ hướng sân sau, thầm nghĩ cách dụ thích khách đi nơi khác, hoặc hô lên để Lang Tuấn Hiệp cảnh giác. Một tay thích khách bóp cổ Đoàn Lĩnh, đi theo hướng nó chỉ, đường đóng băng trơn trợt, lúc qua hành lang, Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột cắn mạnh vào tay thích khách.

Thích khách không đề phòng, bị cắn trúng ngón út, đau đến mức quát lên, trở tay rút đao đánh Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ngã xuống đất, thừa cơ bỏ chạy, thích khách đuổi sát đằng sau, biết nó muốn tìm người cứu, liền thong thả bám theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh lại quá thông minh, không chạy đến chỗ Lang Tuấn Hiệp mà chạy dọc hành lang, đập cửa gỗ va vào nhau rầm rầm, hô to, “Giết người! Giết người!” Sau đó phóng đến chuồng ngựa, cố dụ thích khách ra khỏi đây, sợ Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị phát hiện.

Thích khách vốn muốn lợi dụng Đoàn Lĩnh tìm đến chỗ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh chạy ra ngoài, thầm nghĩ không ổn, bèn vọt lên phía trước, ngón tay sắp chạm đến sau cổ Đoàn Lĩnh…

Sau cây cột, một mũi kiếm lóe sáng vung ra, thích khách nâng dao đỡ, “keng” một tiếng, dao găm gãy đôi, một chiêu kiếm tung ra như chớp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặt tái mét, hơi thở suy yếu, cầm kiếm lảo đảo đâm hướng thích khách, nhưng bước chân gã không có sức, kiếm đâm chệch nửa tấc.

Thích khách né được cú đâm vào bụng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước hụt một bước, trước mắt tối sầm, ngã xuống tuyết, Đoàn Lĩnh hét một tiếng, quay đầu chạy ngược lại, nằm lên lưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Thích khách cười lạnh, tiến lên đá bay trường kiếm văng dưới đất, xách áo Đoàn Lĩnh, đấm vào mặt nó. Mặt Đoàn Lĩnh như sắp lệch qua một bên, vừa quay lại thì ăn thêm một đấm vào mắt, trong đầu chỉ còn nghe ù ù, mắt nổ đom đóm, ngã ra đất.

Thích khách túm tóc Lang Tuấn Hiệp, bắt gã ngửa đầu, rút con dao khác kề ngay cổ gã.

“Lý Tiệm Hồng đang ở đâu?” Thích khách thấp giọng hỏi.

“Đừng giết thằng bé, ta sẽ cho ngươi biết…”

Môi Lang Tuấn Hiệp khẽ động đậy, thều thào.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngọ ngoạy, cảm giác như hai mắt bị đánh lọt vào óc, dù là thế, nó vẫn cố hết sức bắt lấy thanh kiếm dưới đất.

Thích khách thật sự đã đánh giá thấp khả năng chịu đòn của Đoàn Lĩnh, trước bờ vực sống chết, con người có thể ngoan cường đến mức nào liên quan mật thiết với cuộc sống trước đó. Đoàn Lĩnh cực khổ từ nhỏ, bị chọi gạch, bị đấm đá, đã luyện ra được bản lĩnh chịu đòn, biết mỗi khi bị đánh phải cố tránh mũi và huyệt thái dương, dùng mắt mà đỡ đòn.

Thích khách bước lên từng bước, trong mắt Lang Tuấn Hiệp phản chiếu cảnh Đoàn Lĩnh nhặt thanh kiếm của gã, liều mình xông tới…

Nói thì chậm xảy ra thì nhanh, thích khách vừa định xoay lại thì bị Đoàn Lĩnh đâm một kiếm vào sau gáy. Kiếm bén vang lên âm thanh rất khẽ, thích khách bị ghim xuống đất.

“Ta…”

Đồng tử của thích khách giãn ra, hoàn toàn không tin được mình lại chết trong tay một thằng nhóc gầy gò yếu ớt, một tay cào tuyết, khí quản đã bị đâm thủng, bỏ mạng.

Hơi thở của thích khách biến mất, đất trời chỉ còn hoa tuyết mịt mù, đây là lần đầu tiên Đoàn Lĩnh giết người, trên tay và mặt nó toàn là máu, không thể tin nhìn thích khách, bò đến gần Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chui vào ngực Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhắm mắt, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ hãi quay đầu nhìn, thích khách chết không nhắm mắt, hai mắt vẫn mở to trừng bọn họ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nâng tay che mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, không muốn nó nhìn.

Nửa canh giờ sau.

“Kẻ nào?!”

Diều hâu lượn trên bầu trời, quan binh tuần tra phát hiện một người đàn ông trẻ giục ngựa lao nhanh, người kia huýt vài tiếng phía trạm gác, nhưng chỉ nghe tiếng gió tuyết, không ai trả lời.

Quan binh ngày càng đông, thả chim truyền tin cho các trạm gác khác, lính từ bốn phương tám hướng ùa đến vây bắt, người đàn ông kia nhảy lên nóc nhà, lẩn vào hẻm nhỏ, lợi dụng tuyết lớn cắt đuôi truy binh. Vừa ra đầu hẻm đã đụng truy binh núp sẵn.

Người kia không dám ham chiến, lập tức tút lui, bước chân nhẹ như bèo trôi trên nước, chỉ để lại vài dấu vết mờ nhạt trên tuyết, không ngờ phía trước đã có quan binh vây kín, lần lượt giương cung, nhưng thế trận còn chưa thi triển xong, người đàn ông nọ đã xoay một vòng, trong vạt áo phóng ra vô số ám khí nhỏ như râu bắp.

Vệ binh tuần tra phóng ngựa giết đến, giận dữ quát, “Kẻ nào dám làm càn trong thành!”

Lúc ngựa sắp tông trúng người đàn ông kia, người nọ vội cởi mũ rộng vành, ném đi, vệ binh ngã ngựa. Mũ bay một vòng rồi quay lại theo quán tính, người đàn ông kia bắt lấy, đội lên đầu, không nói gì, lại ẩn mình vào hẻm nhỏ, không còn dấu vết.

Mọi chuyện vẫn chưa kết thúc, kỵ binh đi gõ cửa từng nhà tìm vây cánh kẻ quấy rối.

Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng nhóm lửa, đặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp nằm trên giường, bôi kim sang dược cho gã, lại cắt nhỏ nhân sâm bỏ vào ấm nấu.

“Nhân sâm lấy đâu ra?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhắm mắt, hỏi.

“Trộm trong hiệu thuốc.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tại sao có kẻ đến giết người? Là kẻ xấu hả?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Mười hai ngày trước, ta vào thành Hồ Xương làm việc, bị thích khách Vũ Độc phát hiện bám đuôi. Định mượn cơ hội giết y, nhưng tên kia quá xảo quyệt, ta trúng liên hoàn kế của y, đánh một trận trọng thương, ta dùng hết khả năng mới cắt đuôi được y dưới núi A Nhĩ Kim.”

“Y là… tên áo đen đã chết kia hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhắm mắt đáp, “Tên áo đen ngoài kia là Chúc, là thành viên của Ảnh đội nước Trần, từ trước đến nay Ảnh đội và Vũ Độc không ưa nhau, chắc muốn đuổi theo ta đến Thượng Kinh độc chiếm công to, không ngờ lại sơ sót chết dưới tay con.”

Thì ra Lang Tuấn Hiệp không có ý đón nó, là làm việc, thành Hồ Xương ở đâu nhỉ? Đoàn Lĩnh ôm một bụng nghi vấn, vừa định hỏi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại nói, “Giấu xác chết trong chuồng ngựa đi, lấy cỏ che lại, xúc tuyết lấp vết máu, thay quần áo luôn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh còn sợ, nhưng nó vẫn làm theo lời Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cái xác vẫn mở mắt trừng trừng, không biết buổi tối có biến thành ma đến đòi mạng nó không. Xong việc, cởi áo dính đầy máu, vừa mặc áo đơn, chợt nghe ngoài cửa có tiếng vó ngựa.

“Tuần ti sử làm việc! Mau mở cửa!” Một vệ binh đứng ngoài hô.


	8. Chương 8: Giải vây

Đoàn Lĩnh chần chừ, không biết có nên mở cửa không, Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn nằm trong phòng, cửa đã cài then, người bên ngoài gõ mấy lần, Đoàn Lĩnh đội tuyết ra mở cửa.

“Ủa.” Kỵ binh hết sức bất ngờ, hỏi, “Sao lại là con nít? Người lớn trong nhà đâu? Cha mẹ đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Bệnh rồi.”

“Chẳng phải là thằng nhỏ ở trường đây sao?” Đội trưởng đội kỵ binh phía sau cúi đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ mặc áo đơn, bị rét tím cả môi, đứng sau cửa run cầm cập, đội trưởng xuống ngựa quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhớ nổi đã gặp người này ở đâu.

“Cha đệ đâu?” Đội trưởng nói, “Nhớ ta không? Ta là anh của Thái Diêm, Thái Văn đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Bệnh rồi, ta không nhớ.”

Nó nhớ Thái Diêm nhưng không nhớ ra thanh niên này.

“Trong nhà còn người lớn nào có thể ra nói chuyện không?” Thái Văn cau mày nhìn con mắt bầm tím của Đoàn Lĩnh, vừa rồi Đoàn Lĩnh bị đánh không thương tiếc, mắt sưng húp, Thái Văn đưa tay sờ, Đoàn Lĩnh lại sợ hãi rụt về phía sau.

“Ngủ rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn Thái Văn vào nhà, sợ hắn phát hiện thi thể thích khách, Thái Văn thấy Đoàn Lĩnh sợ nơm nớp, đứa bé nhỏ xíu chỉ mặc áo đơn, đi chân trần giữa trời giá rét, rốt cuộc không đành lòng, nói, “Thôi, mau vào ngủ đi.”

“Nhà tiếp theo!” Thái Văn ra lệnh cho các vệ binh, phóng lên ngựa, bỏ đi, chỉ để lại bóng lưng, lúc ngựa xoay đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhớ thanh niên này chính là người đã đến đón Thái Diêm.

Lính tuần tra đi rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, cài then cửa, về phòng ngủ, mùi nhân sâm thơm ngát.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhấc ấm xuống chờ nguội, nghe tiếng Lang Tuấn Hiệp ho khan.

“Là ai?” Trán Lang Tuấn Hiệp túa đầy mồ hôi.

“Anh của Thái Diêm, Thái Văn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhắm mắt, hỏi, “Thái Văn? Cứ thế mà đi à? Thái Diêm là ai? Con quen em trai hắn sao?”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, nhấc ấm rót canh sâm vào bát, đưa đến bên môi Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp uống vài ngụm, bắt đầu lấy lại sức, uống hết canh.

“Sâm núi lâu năm…” Giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa bình tĩnh vừa trầm ổn, “Kéo dài hơi thở giữ mạng, trời không diệt ta, còn nữa không? Nấu thêm đi.”

“Hết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta trộm… mua về.”

“Đừng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Quá nguy hiểm.”

“Vậy ta đổ thêm nước nấu canh loãng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói gì, đêm đó dài một cách kỳ lạ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dưới giường ngủ gà ngủ gật, canh lửa nấu sâm.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không lên tiếng.

“Người có sao không?” Đoàn Lĩnh sợ sệt hỏi.

“Hừm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nửa tỉnh nửa ngủ, đáp, “Không chết đâu.”

Tảng đá đè trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống, màu trời u ám, chỉ có ánh lửa trong lò như mặt trời nhỏ soi sáng hai người.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại gọi.

“Còn sống.” Giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp nặng như kéo bễ, như phát ra từ trong phổi.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ gật, tựa đầu lên giường.

Hôm sau thức dậy, tuyết đã ngừng rơi, Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện nó đang nằm trên giường, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngay bên cạnh, mặt đã có sắc máu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy dò hơi thở của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ngửi tới ngửi lui trên mặt gã như chó con, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hít vào một hơi, đầu đau muốn nứt, hỏi, “Giờ nào rồi?”

Cảm ơn trời đất, Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng nhìn gã, hỏi, “Còn khó chịu không?”

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh sáng hẳn lên, nói, “Ta đi kiếm đồ ăn.”

Nó đứng dậy, thấy tuyết phủ trắng sân, hoan hô một tiếng, muốn chạy ra nghịch tuyết.

“Khoác áo vào.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đừng để bị lạnh, có nghe không đấy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh trùm áo lông cừu, cầm sào tre gõ mấy cột băng dưới hành lang, cười ha ha, quay lại thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi trong phòng, cởi áo ngoài, gạt áo đơn ra, tự bôi thuốc.

Đoàn Lĩnh buông sào tre, chạy vào hỏi, “Người khỏe hơn chưa?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy khi tháo băng vải, vết thương tím đen trên bụng gã đã đóng vảy và ba vết thương không sâu không nông, liền nấu nước cho gã lau mình, rắc kim sang dược lên.

Trên cánh tay cường tráng của Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng có một hình xăm kỳ dị như hổ khắc trên chuông, khiến Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ tới chuyện đêm qua.

“Tại sao bọn họ muốn giết người?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Muốn tìm tung tích một người từ ta.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, khóe môi khẽ nhếch, nheo mắt.

“Đừng hỏi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Chớ có hỏi gì hết, sau này con sẽ biết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn lo lắng, nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn sống, những nghi vấn cũng tan biến, nó mừng rỡ ngồi bên cạnh Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhìn hình xăm đầu hổ trên cánh tay gã, hỏi, “Đây là gì?”

“Bạch Hổ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp giải thích, “Bạch Hổ của phương Tây, ứng với Kim trong Ngũ hành, là thần chiến tranh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu, hỏi, “Người biết dùng kiếm hả? Ta đã thấy kiếm của người, bén ghê.”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn tìm thanh kiếm của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng không thấy, lúc chạy ra sân sau chợt nhớ cái xác trong chuồng ngựa, liền hoảng sợ đến gần xem, thấy cỏ khô bị dời, xác chết cũng biến mất, sợ đến mức hồn vía lên mây.

“Bị ta xử lý rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đừng sợ, đó là người của Ảnh đội nước Trần, xưa nay không hòa hợp với Vũ Độc, may mà hôm qua người đến là gã, nếu là Vũ Độc thì bây giờ ta và con chẳng còn ngồi đây đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp “xử lý” như thế nào, cũng không thấy áo quần dính máu.

“Đi mua đồ ăn đi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa tiền cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đừng nói đừng hỏi gì cả.”

Mặt trời lên cao, Đoàn Lĩnh ra chợ mua bánh bao, mua thêm gạo và thịt, ôm về, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã có thể đi lại, chia bánh bao ăn với Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Trước hết cứ ở tạm thế này, chờ con đến trường ta sẽ bày biện nhà lại.”

“Người còn đi nữa không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Mùng một tháng sau người có đến đón ta không?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta hứa sẽ không đến trễ nữa, hôm qua là ta sai.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên hỏi, “Vậy người làm cha ta được không?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẩn ra, dở khóc dở cười, nói, “Tuyệt đối không được nói vậy trước mặt bất cứ ai.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Cha con sẽ đến tìm con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Câu đó của Lang Tuấn Hiệp như sét giáng xuống đầu Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Cha ta… còn sống?”

“Ừ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Còn sống.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội hỏi, “Cha ở đâu? Cha còn sống hả? Sao cha không tới đón ta?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã bị lừa vô số lần, nhưng nó biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ không lừa nó, không vì sao hết, nó tin vào trực giác của mình.

“Sau này gặp cha rồi hỏi những chuyện này.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Cha con chắc chắn sẽ đến, lâu thì ba năm, nhanh thì vài tháng, tin ta đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm bát, mở miệng, lại chẳng biết nói gì, tin này khiến nó vừa mừng vừa sợ. Lang Tuấn Hiệp kéo nó dựa vào vai mình, xoa đầu nó, ôm nó vào lòng.

Tuyết tan dần, Đoàn Lĩnh có nhà mới, nó vô cùng hưng phấn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn do dự không biết có nên tuyển tạp dịch không, Đoàn Lĩnh thì chẳng hề để ý. Nó lăng xăng chạy quanh sân, dường như sức sống không bao giờ cạn, ngoài cửa treo đèn lồng dán chữ Đoàn, tuyết trong sân quét sang hai bên, nó y như chó con mới được mang về nhà, tò mò với mọi thứ, muốn in dấu chân ở từng ngóc ngách, tìm tòi khắp nhà.

Vết thương của Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa lành hẳn, bôi thuốc lên mắt trái của Đoàn Lĩnh rồi cho nó hoạt động tự do.

“Ta trồng cây ở đây được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xổm trước mảnh vườn nhỏ trong sân.

“Đương nhiên là được.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đây là nhà của con mà, nhưng hôm nay trễ rồi, hôm khác ta ra chợ mua hạt giống cho con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc xới đất, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chống gậy gỗ, đứng dựa cửa nhìn nó, nhìn gần nửa canh giờ, mãi đến hoàng hôn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mới gọi, “Vào trong thôi, Thượng Kinh trở lạnh, trồng hoa khó sống.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không cam lòng quay vào, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi trước lò nhóm lửa.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Để ta kiểm tra xem, trong trường học những gì?”

“Thiên địa huyền hoàng, vũ trụ hồng hoang…” Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu ngâm nga Thiên Tự Văn, ngày nghỉ ngắn ngủi đã qua, mai phải đi học rồi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầm bát, bỏ da heo vào bát, đặt lên lò chưng, đổ nước vào, cho thêm ít đường mật.

Đoàn Lĩnh đọc xong Thiên Tự Văn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp rất bất ngờ, nói, “Thuộc hết à.”

Có sai vài chữ nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp không chỉ ra, nghiêm túc nói, “Giỏi lắm, đúng là có khiếu đọc sách. Ta mang thương tích, không thể dẫn con đi chơi, bên ngoài rất lạnh, cũng chẳng có gì vui, nợ con một lần vậy, tháng sau là vào xuân, ta đưa con đi đạp thanh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Người lo dưỡng thương đi, không sao hết, người đang chưng món gì vậy? Ta thấy có đường kìa, ngon không?”

“Mai con sẽ biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói thế.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết mình có hỏi cũng sẽ không lấy được đáp án từ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cũng đã quen.

Đêm xuống, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thả vào bát vài đóa hoa mai, để ngoài trời.

Hôm sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa nó đến ngoài trường, lần này gã không bỏ đi mà nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, chờ nó vào trong. Đoàn Lĩnh vui vẻ chấp nhận, dù trong lòng không muốn lắm nhưng biểu hiện rất hào hứng, còn nói với gã, “Về đi.”

Lát sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chống gậy, giang một tay, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến ôm eo gã, úp mặt vào ngực gã.

“Vào trường chớ có tùy tiện nói chuyện nhà chúng ta cho người khác biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp chú ý người gác cửa đang tò mò nhìn hai người, một tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, cúi đầu nhỏ giọng dặn dò bên tai nó, “Không được nói gì hết, tri nhân tri diện bất tri tâm, nhớ lấy.”

“Cho con này.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa một hộp thức ăn cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ăn đi, hồi nhỏ mẹ ta thường làm cho ta đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, chia tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Từ ngày đi theo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hai câu Đoàn Lĩnh nghe nhiều nhất là “Đừng hỏi gì hết” và “Đừng nói gì cả”. Lang Tuấn Hiệp cực kỳ cẩn thận, nhiều lúc Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được gã rất nguy hiểm, muốn hỏi cũng không dám hỏi.

May mà trẻ con có trí tưởng tượng phong phú, Đoàn Lĩnh đã âm thầm thêu dệt vô số câu chuyện, liên tục bổ sung chi tiết mới, nghề nghiệp của Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng thay đổi từ thây ma thành lãng khách, chuyển sang phú thương, cuối cùng là kiếm hiệp.

Nó nghĩ đến tên thích khách không mời mà đến đêm qua, là người của Ảnh đội đuổi giết Lang Tuấn Hiệp, vô cùng nguy hiểm, nhưng giờ đã an toàn, nếu không, Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ lập tức dắt nó dọn nhà để không bị tìm ra.

Đuổi giết Lang Tuấn Hiệp vì muốn tìm tung tích một người, đó là ai? Có phải là cha mình không?

Nghĩ đến đó, máu trong người Đoàn Lĩnh như sôi trào, có lẽ cha nó là nhân vật lớn nào đó, sai Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến đón nó, chăm sóc nó, chờ khi nào gặp cha sẽ rõ chân tướng.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm hộp thức ăn Lang Tuấn Hiệp cho nó, chân bước không ngừng, suýt tông trúng một người trong sân, chính là Bạt Đô đang ló đầu nhìn.

“Sao thế?” Bạt Đô ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Mắt bị ai đánh?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không… không có gì.”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn về phòng, Bạt Đô muốn tìm nó nói chuyện, định cầm hộp giúp nó, Đoàn Lĩnh không buông tay, tưởng Bạt Đô muốn cướp, sốt ruột nói, “Ngươi tính làm gì?!”

Bạt Đô hỏi, “Gã ức hiếp ngươi hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Không có…”

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim!” Một giọng mạnh mẽ vang lên sau lưng hai đứa, đúng là Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm sắc mặt lạnh lùng, uy hiếp nhìn Bạt Đô, chầm chậm bước tới, Bạt Đô đành phải buông Đoàn Lĩnh ra, hừ lạnh một tiếng.

“Qua chỗ ta một chuyến.” Thái Diêm nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Có vài việc muốn hỏi đệ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Bạt Đô nhìn Thái Diêm, lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Thái Diêm chưa nói gì, nghĩ nếu Bạt Đô thức thời sẽ không quấy rối Đoàn Lĩnh. Thái Diêm đi rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích với Bạt Đô, “Là ta bất cẩn va vào cạnh bàn.”

“Ngươi bị người ta đánh.” Bạt Đô nói, “Đấm ngay khóe mắt, ta nhìn ra đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghẹn lời, Bạt Đô thuận miệng nói, “Thôi quên đi, lũ người Hán các ngươi cùng một giuộc, ta chỉ là chó nước Nguyên, là ta lo chuyện không đâu, ta đi đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bạt Đô!”

Bạt Đô đi không quay đầu lại, Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng, phát hiện chăn đệm để quên trong Tàng Thư Các đã được chuyển về đây, xếp gọn gàng.

Đoàn Lĩnh mở hộp, bên trong là kẹo Lang Tuấn Hiệp làm cho nó, đường mật óng ánh, trong ruột là hoa mai, cắt thành từng viên nhỏ, xếp ngay ngắn. Đoàn Lĩnh càng nhìn càng không nỡ ăn, lấy ra một phần để riêng cho mình, số còn lại gói kỹ định cho Bạt Đô và Thái Diêm.

Buổi học sáng kết thúc, đám trẻ ùa ra sân đổi thức ăn cho nhau. Thái Diêm đang ở sân sau cùng mấy đứa trẻ khác nghe tiên sinh dạy.

“Tay giơ cao.” Tiên sinh nghiêm mặt nói, “Chỉ khom lưng thôi.”

Thái Diêm và bốn thằng nhóc khác đồng loạt chắp tay, cúi thấp đầu, tiên sinh đi qua từng đứa, không vui nói, “Sai! Đầu gối phải thẳng! Lúc khom người tuyệt đối không được chùng gối, cái đó là khom lưng uốn gối đấy!”

Nhóm Thái Diêm học cách hành lễ, làm đi làm lại mấy lần, tiên sinh dặn, “Quân tử nói ít làm nhiều, khi Đại vương Bắc Viện đến thì bớt nói lại, làm nhiều lên.”

“Vâng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn đám trẻ học lễ, cảm thấy Thái Diêm lúc hành lễ vô cùng phóng khoáng, ngọc thụ lâm phong, bèn bắt chước, cũng chắp tay khom lưng với bức tường. Tiên sinh cho nghỉ giải lao, Thái Diêm thấy Đoàn Lĩnh, liền bước tới, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy kẹo trong ngực áo đưa cho nó, nói, “Cho huynh nè.”

Thái Diêm cũng không hỏi đó là gì, nhận lấy, vào thẳng vấn đề, “Hôm trước anh ta lục soát thành có qua nhà đệ. Không có việc gì chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, chỉ mắt trái, chủ động giải thích, “Bất cẩn đụng trúng.”

Thái Diêm nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, khẽ nhíu mày, hỏi, “Nhà đệ làm kinh doanh đúng không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác, gật đầu, đêm đó Thái Diêm đã nghe anh kể nhà Đoàn Lĩnh rất tồi tàn, một người hầu cũng chẳng có, để thiếu gia phải đi chân trần đích thân ra mở cửa, còn bị đánh, nhất thời nổi lòng thương.

“Đệ đang ở cùng ai?” Thái Diêm hỏi, “Ở với cha hả?”

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nên gọi Lang Tuấn Hiệp là gì, đột nhiên nhớ ra một xưng hô từng nghe ở đâu, liền nói, “Là tướng công bao nuôi.”

Thái Diêm, “…”

Thái Diêm đỡ trán, nói, “Nghe cái xưng hô đó từ đâu thế? Không được nói bậy, chắc là người hầu rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Thái Diêm lại hỏi, “Cha đệ đâu?”

“Buôn bán ở phương Nam.” Đoàn Lĩnh trả lời như Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã dạy. Thái Diêm quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh hồi lâu, phát hiện Đoàn Lĩnh gặp ai cũng giữ phép tắc, không cáu kỉnh, hỏi câu nào đáp câu nấy, dở khóc dở cười nói, “Ngoan thế cơ, thôi, nhắc nhở đệ vài câu, hãy qua lại với người Hán nhiều hơn. Có chuyện gì thì đến tìm người Hán, đã đọc sách chưa?”

Hiện tại Đoàn Lĩnh không biết người Hán tụ tập ở Thượng Kinh có vòng quan hệ riêng, người ngoại tộc cũng có xã hội nhỏ của họ, Thái Diêm nói gì nó cũng chỉ biết gật đầu.

“Biết Đinh Chi của viện Quỳnh Hoa không?” Thái Diêm chuyển đề tài.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết trả lời thế nào, Thái Diêm quan sát sắc mặt nó, đoán được nó hẳn là có quen.

“Đinh Chi và anh ta cãi nhau.” Thái Diêm nói, “Lần sau có gặp Đinh Chi, nhờ đệ năn nỉ thay anh ta, nhưng cũng không cần vì vậy mà đích thân đến đó đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, phu tử trong sân ho một tiếng, Thái Diêm vội vàng chạy vào, miễn cho bị ăn roi, trước lúc đi còn nói, “Có gì không hiểu thì đến tìm ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng từ xa lén nhìn đám trẻ học lễ, bắt chước một hồi, nhận ra trong ngực áo còn một gói kẹo sắp chảy đến nơi, liền chạy đi tìm Bạt Đô.

Bạt Đô đang chơi đấu vật với một thằng nhóc, xung quanh là đám trẻ cổ vũ nhiệt liệt, Bạt Đô mặt đỏ ửng, cởi trần, đã có chút cơ bắp, mỗi một chiêu húc, gạt chân, quật ngã hết sức mạnh mẽ, đột nhiên chú ý tới Đoàn Lĩnh, phân tâm, thình lình bị đối thủ xốc ngã chổng vó.


	9. Chương 9: Ô Long*

_*Tên gọi thay cho từ chó._

Xung quanh phá lên cười, Bạt Đô giận đỏ mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy đến đỡ, Bạt Đô đứng dậy tránh.

Đám trẻ tò mò nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Bạt Đô xoay người đi.

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim.” Đoàn Lĩnh đuổi theo nói, “Ta mang đồ đến cho ngươi nè.”

“Đừng gọi họ của ta!” Bạt Đô nổi giận, quay lại đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh, kẹo hoa mai trong tay Đoàn Lĩnh rơi đầy đất, cửa đóng cái rầm, dọa Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy dựng.

Bọn trẻ lại bật cười, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết chọc trúng chỗ nào của Bạt Đô, vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng, thấy thằng nhóc vừa đấu vật với Bạt Đô bước đến chỗ nó, như muốn nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh có cảm giác sợ khi bị vây trong hoàn cảnh xa lạ, sợ lại gặp rắc rối, nhanh chóng chạy đi.

Thằng nhóc cao to kia há miệng nhưng không phát ra tiếng, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh biến mất sau dãy hành lang.

Người Hán tụ tập cùng người Hán, không phải người Hán thì tụ thành nhóm khác đã là luật bất thành văn trong trường. Nhưng trong mắt những đứa trẻ không mang cái gọi là hận nước thù nhà, cũng không có ý nghĩ “không phải người tộc ta tất có suy tính riêng”, chỉ là người Hán ghét người Nguyên, Liêu, Tây Khương không chịu tắm, trên người có mùi, tính tình thô bạo, không tao nhã.

Không phải người Hán thì ghét người Hán ra vẻ thanh cao.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã hiểu lầm thằng nhóc kia, nó chỉ muốn an ủi Đoàn Lĩnh vài câu, dạy Đoàn Lĩnh chơi đấu vật.

Đương nhiên, nếu Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu được ý tốt đó cũng xin miễn cho kẻ bất tài. Giờ cơm trưa hôm đó, nó bất ngờ phát hiện lớp tuyết dày và hoa lá rụng ngoài sân đã được quét sạch, phu tử cùng các tiên sinh thay trang phục mới, quy củ đứng thành hàng ngoài cửa lớn, không biết đang chờ ai.

Hôm nay là ngày gì à? Đoàn Lĩnh mờ mịt, ăn xong thì chạy ra sân trước hiếu kỳ nhìn quanh.

“Về đi! Về hết đi!” Tiên sinh nói, “Sau giờ Ngọ còn đi học nữa, hôm nay phải ngoan đấy!”

Đằng xa vang tiếng chuông, đám trẻ vội vã về phòng dọn đồ đến lớp, sau giờ Ngọ vẫn là lớp vỡ lòng, trước đọc Thiên Tự Văn, sau thì luyện chữ theo mẫu, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm bút, nhúng vào nghiên mực, viết vài chữ, nghe tiếng nói chuyện bên ngoài.

“Sáng đọc sách, chiều luyện chữ.” Tiên sinh nói.

“Nhân nghĩa lễ trí tín.” Một giọng nặng nề vang lên, “Phải viết năm chữ này.”

“Vâng.” Tiên sinh đáp, “Đã dạy rồi, mời đại nhân qua bên này.”

“Vào lớp xem trước đã.” Giọng kia nói, cũng không để ý đến tiên sinh, trực tiếp vào từ cửa sau.

Một người trung niên chừng bốn mươi, cao to cường tráng bước vào lớp, tiên sinh không kịp chuẩn bị, vội nói với đám trẻ, “Đại vương Bắc Viện đến thăm các trò này, mau mau hành lễ.”

Đám trẻ lần lượt buông bút, đứng dậy, hành lễ với Đại vương Bắc Viện, có đứa khom lưng chắp tay, có đứa nắm tay phải đặt trước ngực trái, cúi thấp người, có đứa quỳ một gối, có đứa quỳ hai chân, hành lễ theo cách riêng của từng tộc, nhìn hết sức kỳ quặc. Người trung niên kia thấy vậy thì bật cười hà hà, gật đầu với lũ trẻ.

“Tương lai mấy đứa đều là rường cột nước nhà, tốt lắm.”

Người trung niên này là Di li cận, quan phương Bắc nước Liêu, tên Gia Luật Đại Thạch, vua Liêu sửa chức “Di li cận” thành “Đại vương”, nắm giữ năm phần binh quyền Khiết Đan, dưới một người trên vạn người. Hôm nay ngẫu hứng đến Tích Ung Quán dạo một vòng, chiều thì ghé trường khuyến khích các học trò Thượng Kinh chăm chỉ đọc sách.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không dạy Đoàn Lĩnh cách hành lễ, nó bắt chước theo cách buổi sáng đã thấy. Đoàn Lĩnh giơ hai tay cao qua đầu, khom người đúng chuẩn.

“Không tồi, không tồi.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch đi ngang qua Đoàn Lĩnh, cười với nó.

Đám trẻ hành lễ xong, Gia Luật Đại Thạch hỏi han vài câu, sau đó theo tiên sinh ra ngoài. Đoàn Lĩnh lén nhìn “Đại vương”, thấy ông ta mặt đầy râu, khí thế mạnh mẽ, tính tình cũng tốt. Chốc sau, lũ trẻ xì xầm bàn tán, ồn đến mức muốn lật luôn nóc nhà, đột nhiên im lặng như tờ, hóa ra là tiên sinh xuất hiện.

“Đặt bút xuống, xếp hàng ra sân.” Tiên sinh dặn, “Thấp đứng trước, đi, ra xếp hàng, theo ta.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch đi hết một vòng, gọi đám trẻ ra ban thưởng, ba nhóm học trò trong trường lần lượt xếp hàng, chờ tiên sinh gọi tên. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn trái nhìn phải, không thấy Bạt Đô.

Cuối hàng kế bên là thằng nhóc đã đấu vật với Bạt Đô, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh ngó nghiêng, đoán được nó nghĩ gì, liền nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Không đến.”

“Sao không đến?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Thằng nhóc lắc đầu, chỉ dãy phòng hướng Đông, xua tay, ý bảo hết cách rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Bệnh hả?”

“Không… không phải, nó, nó nói, nó không, không muốn đến.” Thằng nhóc bị cà lăm, lũ trẻ nghe nó lắp bắp thì phá lên cười. Tiên sinh không vui quay lại nhìn, hàng ngũ lại im lặng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhân lúc tiên sinh nhìn nơi khác liền rời hàng, chạy dọc hành lang tìm Bạt Đô.

Bạt Đô đang ngồi trong sân, trên bàn là kẹo hoa mai Đoàn Lĩnh cho nó, Đoàn Lĩnh từ xa thấy Bạt Đô ngồi quay lưng về phía mình, cẩn thận thổi bụi trên kẹo, lột giấy dầu bọc bên ngoài, cất vào ngực áo, há miệng ăn kẹo.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bạt Đô!”

Bạt Đô giật mình, suýt nghẹn kẹo, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến đập lưng nó, Bạt Đô khó khăn nuốt xuống cục kẹo, lập tức tìm nước uống.

“Đại vương đến kìa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Còn phát quà nữa, cho không đó, ngươi không đi hả?”

“Ta không phải chó, ta không lấy đồ của người Liêu.” Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi đi đi.”

Bạt Đô vào phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh đu lên cửa sổ, hỏi, “Tại sao?”

Bạt Đô bảo Đoàn Lĩnh, “Tóm lại là ta không cần, ngươi cũng đừng lấy, vào phòng ta đi, ta và ngươi nói chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh do dự, vừa muốn lấy quà của Đại vương, tuy nó không hiểu ý nghĩa của việc phát quà, theo bản năng lại cảm thấy có lẽ Bạt Đô nói đúng. Như lúc còn ở Nhữ Nam, nha hoàn ném đồ cho nó, nó chưa bao giờ nhặt, dù muốn ăn cũng không lấy, chẳng tại sao cả, chỉ vì đó là bản tính đã có từ ngày chào đời.

“Vậy ta cũng không cần.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Bạt Đô nằm trên giường, nhích vào trong, vỗ gối, ý bảo Đoàn Lĩnh cùng ngủ trưa, Đoàn Lĩnh lại quay đầu nhìn quanh, chạy ra ngoài.

“Ê! Đi đâu vậy?” Bạt Đô bật dậy đuổi theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ra nhìn xem.”

Không cần nhận quà, nhìn cái là được rồi.

Là một cây bút lông sói và hai lá bạc.

Bạt Đô và Đoàn Lĩnh núp sau sân, thấy vài tạp dịch xách một cái sọt đựng đầy bút lông sói. Không tốt bằng bút Lang Tuấn Hiệp mua cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Bạt Đô đè vai Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng chú ý một tạp dịch cao gầy, lúc y xoay lại, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy hình như đã gặp y ở đâu rồi.

Trong nháy mắt, một tia sét bổ xuống đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ rồi.

Người này là thanh niên có con rết ở hiệu thuốc đêm hôm trước! Nhưng trên cổ không có hình xăm! Có phải là người kia không?

“Đi.” Bạt Đô nói, “Giờ có đi không?”

“Từ từ!” Đoàn Lĩnh nghi hoặc, tại sao y lại xuất hiện ở đây? Hơn nữa, tại sao lại giả làm tạp dịch?”

Vũ Độc xách sọt bút lông sói đến sân trước, Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu tít mày, bám theo. Bạt Đô mất kiên nhẫn, kéo Đoàn Lĩnh ra chỗ gấp khúc hành lang, Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu, chỉ thấy mặt Bạt Đô.

Đường nét gương mặt Bạt Đô sắc bén, mũi cao mắt sâu, đồng tử có ánh xanh, mặc trang phục người Nguyên, Vũ Độc nhìn lướt qua, tưởng là học trò nào tò mò, không quan tâm, đi nhanh đến chỗ đám nhóc đang xếp hàng, quan sát từng đứa.

Vẫn chưa thấy người y muốn tìm, thế là vòng qua trước cửa phòng, khoanh tay nghe bên trong nói chuyện.

Trong sảnh có Thái Diêm và một đám trẻ xếp hàng hành lễ với Gia Luật Đại Thạch.

“Tốt lắm.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch vô cùng hài lòng, tiên sinh điểm danh đến ai, người đó bước lên dập đầu lạy Gia Luật Đại Thạch, Gia Luật Đại Thạch nhận bút lông sói và bạc lá từ hộ vệ, tự tay giao cho lũ trẻ, khuyến khích học.

“Nhóc con nhà Hách Liên đâu?” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nhớ đến chuyện gì, hỏi tiên sinh.

“Hách Liên Bác! Hách Liên Bác!” Tiên sinh liền ra ngoài gọi, thằng nhóc cà lăm đấu vật với Bạt Đô vội đi vào.

Gia Luật Đại Thạch gật đầu với nó, hỏi, “Ở Thượng Kinh đã quen chưa?”

“Hồi, hồi bẩm Đại vương.” Hách Liên Bác nói, “Quen, quen rồi, tạ ân đức của Đại vương.”

Nói xong cũng không chờ Gia Luật Đại Thạch lên tiếng, Hách Liên Bác dứt khoát quỳ xuống, dập đầu ba cái thật vang, Gia Luật Đại Thạch hết sức vừa lòng, tiếng cười sang sảng truyền ra ngoài sân, tự tay nâng nó dậy, đặt phần thưởng vào tay nó, nắm lại, vỗ mu bàn tay nó, vô cùng thân thiết.

Hách Liên Bác gật đầu, xoay người ra ngoài, vừa ra khỏi phòng đã căm phẫn cùng cực, ném phần thưởng vào vườn hoa, giẫm nát. Định đi thì thấy Bạt Đô vẫy tay gọi, Hách Liên Bác nhíu mày, nhìn xung quanh, chạy đến chỗ Bạt Đô.

Trong sảnh.

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim đâu?” Gia Luật Đại Thạch lại hỏi.

Tiên sinh lại phải ra gọi, Bạt Đô và Đoàn Lĩnh vội núp.

Trong lúc đó, Vũ Độc quay đầu, nheo mắt, nhìn kỹ đám trẻ trong sảnh qua cửa sổ.

Tiên sinh đi tìm Bạt Đô, hồi lâu chưa thấy về, mấy đứa trẻ cũng chờ, Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Hàn Tiệp Lễ có đây không.”

“Bái kiến Đại vương.” Một thằng nhóc mập mạp từ trong hàng tiến lên hành lễ với Gia Luật Đại Thạch, nhưng không quỳ.

“Lại béo hơn rồi.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch cười nói, “Càng ngày càng giống cha.”

Đám trẻ phì cười, Hàn Tiệp Lễ đỏ mặt, không nói gì, Gia Luật Đại Thạch tiếp lời, “Học hành chăm chỉ.”

“Người kia rất quái lạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Người, người nào?” Hách Liên Bác mù mờ, hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Y có mang kiếm.”

Hách Liên Bác và Bạt Đô kinh ngạc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra mình lỡ lời, vội ngậm miệng, Bạt Đô hỏi, “Là thích khách, ngươi từng gặp y rồi à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức sửa miệng, “Chưa gặp lần nào, ngươi thấy y có giống người sẽ mang kiếm theo không?”

Bạt Đô và Hách Liên Bác quan sát một lát, Hách Liên Bác nói, “Tên tên tên, tên kia, đúng đúng đúng là…”

Hách Liên Bác kích động đến mức nuốt cả lưỡi, vội chụp tay Bạt Đô, nói, “Tay! Tay!”

Bạt Đô cũng chú ý tới, nói, “Y là người luyện võ, kiếm giấu sau lưng, là thích khách! Đoàn Lĩnh, thế mà ngươi nhìn ra được!”

Đoàn Lĩnh chó ngáp phải ruồi, nhưng nó không đoán ra y đến đây làm gì, chẳng lẽ nghề tay phải làm thích khách, nghề tay trái làm tạp dịch?

Trong sảnh, Gia Luật Đại Thạch chờ mãi không thấy thằng con hoang nhà Bố Nhi Xích Kim, đành để tiên sinh điểm danh tiếp. Thái Diêm đứng cuối hàng, vẻ mặt căng thẳng, vì viên kẹo vừa nãy Đoàn Lĩnh cho nó đã cất vào ngực áo, hết học lễ nghi rồi đứng đón khách ngoài sân, trời lạnh không phát hiện, bây giờ vào phòng ấm áp nên nước đường chảy thấm qua áo, nhỏ xuống áo khoác.

Thái Diêm thầm nghĩ chết tiệt, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã đến trước mặt.

“Ngươi là…” Gia Luật Đại Thạch suy nghĩ hồi lâu vẫn không nhớ tên Thái Diêm.

Thái Diêm cung kính hành lễ, đang định trả lời, Gia Luật Đại Thạch lại không có hứng thú với đứa trẻ người Hán này, nó cũng chẳng phải nhân vật quan trọng, bèn ban thưởng cho nó rồi đuổi đi.

Đám trẻ bên ngoài thấy Thái Diêm để lại vệt nước đường nâu đỏ dưới đất, nhanh chóng chạy qua hành lang.

Vũ Độc khẽ nhướn mày, như phát hiện cái gì, đi theo Thái Diêm, thấy Thái Diêm trốn sau hòn non bộ, cởi áo khoác, lấy túi giấy dầu, mở ra, bên trong là hoa mai đã ướt nước đường.

Thái Diêm suýt nổi điên, đang chà áo, bỗng dưng sau lưng vang lên tiếng một người.

“Kẹo hoa mai người Tiên Ti làm cho hả?”

Thái Diêm định quay lại, người sau lưng đã vươn tay bịt mũi miệng nó, Thái Diêm không kịp thốt tiếng nào, ngất đi.

“Y bắt Thái cẩu kìa!” Bạt Đô trố mắt đứng nhìn, nói, “Là kẻ thù của Thái gia à?”

“Cứu?” Hách Liên Bác hỏi.

Ba người mấy mặt nhìn nhau, hoàn toàn không đoán được động cơ của Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc lợi hại, lập tức đuổi theo, Hách Liên Bác và Bạt Đô vội chạy theo Đoàn Lĩnh. Vũ Độc đi qua hành lang, vào sân sau, nghe tiếng bước chân, là hộ vệ của Gia Luật Đại Thạch đang tuần tra, Vũ Độc bèn giấu Thái Diêm đã bất tỉnh sau cây, đứng khoanh tay cúi đầu.

“Theo ta!” Bạt Đô nhỏ giọng nói.

Bạt Đô dẫn Hách Liên Bác và Đoàn Lĩnh vòng qua sân sau, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn đi cứu Thái Diêm, lại bị Hách Liên Bác tóm được, kéo đi, ba người vừa chạy vừa nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sao không báo phu tử?”

“Chờ phu tử tìm người á hả?” Bạt Đô nói, “Chắc xác lạnh luôn rồi!”

“Chờ! Chờ! Hay… là, là…” Hách Liên Bác hễ căng thẳng thì hệt như gà mắc dây thun, Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô nghe mà phát cuống, hận không thể xách ngược nó dốc cho hết chữ ra, cuối cùng Hách Liên Bác không ôm hy vọng nói chuyện nữa, chỉ chỉ trong sân.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh muốn nói hay là đi tìm Đại vương à?”

Hách Liên Bác gật đầu, Bạt Đô xua tay, nói, “Chó Gia Luật sẽ không quan tâm người Hán đâu, lão chỉ biết bản thân lão thôi.”

“Đúng!” Hách Liên Bác tỉnh ngộ, gật đầu.

Đoàn Lĩnh nóng gan nóng ruột, hỏi, “Vậy làm sao bây giờ?”

“Hách Liên nói chậm.” Bạt Đô chỉ huy, “Ngươi đến Tuần phòng ti tìm anh của Thái cẩu, ta và Hách Liên nghĩ cách cứu người.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không biết đường.”

Bạt Đô, “…”

Bạt Đô đầu hàng, nói, “Ta đi, hai ngươi bám theo y.”

Vũ Độc xách Thái Diêm, định đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Hách Liên Bác đuổi theo Vũ Độc, chạy qua hành lang, cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh bị ai túm lấy, kéo ra sau hành lang.

Đoàn Lĩnh định kêu lên, lại bị một bàn tay bịt miệng, quay đầu nhìn, là một người dùng vạt áo choàng che kín mặt.

Hách Liên Bác lại rất bình tĩnh, nhào tới định giật lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, bị người che mặt điểm tay vào dưới cổ ba phân, ngã xuống đất, không thể nói chuyện, cũng không thể nhúc nhích.

Đoàn Lĩnh được người kia kéo vào lòng, ngửi được mùi hương quen thuộc. Người che mặt kéo Đoàn Lĩnh qua một bên, tránh tầm mắt Hách Liên Bác, làm động tác “Suỵt” với Đoàn Lĩnh, nhếch khóe môi, ý bảo Đoàn Lĩnh bình tĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Người che mặt vỗ Hách Liên Bác một cái, giải huyệt cho nó, sau đó phi thân đuổi đến sân sau, tìm Vũ Độc đen đủi.


	10. Chương 10: Đất khách

Người che mặt cười lạnh, từ sau cây nhảy ra đánh lén, kiếm Thanh Phong tung ra vô số kiếm ảnh bao vây Vũ Độc.

Chiêu ấy chặn hết bốn phía, Vũ Độc đành phải lùi về chuồng ngựa, một tay rút kiếm, nhếch nụ cười châm chọc.

Người che mặt đâm kiếm hướng cổ họng Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc mặt không đổi sắc, khóe môi vẫn đeo nụ cười, không cản đòn, trở tay đâm kiếm vào Thái Diêm đang bất tỉnh.

Ai ngờ người che mặt chẳng hề để ý đến Thái Diêm, chiêu thức không đổi, thế đến cực nhanh, trong chớp mắt, dù Vũ Độc có giết Thái Diêm thì y cũng sẽ bị người che mặt đâm xuyên cổ, không thể không biến chiêu. Nhưng thế mạnh đã mất, Vũ Độc đã đoán sai, nghiêng đầu tránh đường kiếm quét ngang của người che mặt, mũi kiếm để lại một vệt máu trên mặt Vũ Độc!

Vũ Độc lùi một bước, người che mặt đuổi theo như hình với bóng. Vũ Độc nhận ra không thể dùng thằng nhóc trong tay làm con tin, liền thu chiêu, nhảy lên nóc chuồng ngựa, găm kiếm vào cột. Người che mặt ném kiếm, dùng tay đánh phía bụng Vũ Độc.

Luồng chưởng im hơi lặng tiếng kia dồn hết sức mạnh của người che mặt, làm chấn thương nội tạng Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc phun một ngụm máu, ngã ra phía sau.

Phán đoán sai lầm khiến Vũ Độc suýt bỏ mạng. Ngay lúc nhảy khỏi nóc chuồng ngựa vừa sập xuống, Vũ Độc xoay cổ tay trái, ném phấn độc, người che mặt lập tức nín thở, cầm bội kiếm chạy đi. Vũ Độc chạy xuyên khói độc, thuận lợi rút kiếm ra, loạng choạng đuổi theo người che mặt.

Người che mặt nhảy lên tường, áo choàng tung tay, Vũ Độc đuổi tới, hai người rượt đuổi trên mái nhà, xẹt qua đầu hộ vệ, người che mặt như có thương tích, không đủ sức chạy, Vũ Độc thì bị hai chưởng làm chấn thương nội tạng, hai người cùng trượt chân, đạp rơi mấy mảnh ngói.

Nhóm hộ vệ nghe tiếng động, dồn dập ùa ra, nhìn lên mái nhà.

Nhân lúc này, Đoàn Lĩnh và Hách Liên Bác chạy ra, hợp sức kéo Thái Diêm vào hành lang.

Lúc hộ vệ ngẩng đầu thì đã không còn thấy bóng dáng Vũ Độc và người che mặt, hai người dùng khinh công, đi không tiếng động, vượt nóc băng tường nhảy qua mái phòng khác.

Vết thương trên mặt Vũ Độc còn nhỏ máu, đuổi theo người che mặt đến mái căn phòng lớn nhất.

Vũ Độc và người che mặt quan sát lẫn nhau, không dám bất cẩn, biết trận này là một mất một còn.

Giọng người che mặt rất khàn, “Làm sao ngươi biết?”

Vũ Độc cười lạnh nói, “Chừa cho ngươi một mạng cũng vì muốn bắt cá lớn, sau khi mỗi người một ngả, ngươi vội vàng chạy về Thượng Kinh, nếu không vì bảo vệ hậu duệ của hắn thì còn ai vào đây? Nếu hắn có con thì ắt cũng từng tuổi này rồi.”

Người che mặt khàn giọng nói, “Cẩn thận đến mấy cũng có sơ sót, Vũ huynh bản lĩnh hơn người.”

Vũ Độc, “Ngươi bảo vệ được nó lúc này, không bảo vệ được cả đời.”

Người che mặt đáp, “Được lúc này cũng phải bảo vệ, hôm nay ngươi thua rồi.”

Vũ Độc cười lạnh nói, “Còn lâu mới biết.”

Người che mặt không nói nữa, đột nhiên vận công đạp sập mái nhà, Vũ Độc biến sắc, nhảy lên không kịp, rơi xuống theo.

Gia Luật Đại Thạch đang ban thưởng trong phòng, đột nhiên sụp mái nhà, quả nhiên đúng như danh ngôn của người Hán, tấm thân nghìn vàng chớ ngồi dưới hiên, thấy hai thích khách cùng rơi xuống, trong phòng náo loạn, Đại vương rống giận, hộ vệ kêu gào, phu tử la hét, trẻ con tè ra quần, muôn màu muôn vẻ, vô cùng náo nhiệt!

“Kẻ nào—”

“Có thích khách!”

“Bảo vệ Đại vương!”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch cũng là cao thủ, phản ứng rất nhanh, nhấc bàn đá về phía hai người.

Vũ Độc và người che mặt miễn cưỡng nhảy lên, không lên tiếng, phá cửa sổ lao ra, người che mặt trốn hướng Đông, Vũ Độc chạy hướng Tây, ngay sau đó, hơn trăm mũi tên đồng loạt bắn về phía hai người.

Tên xé gió lao qua cột băng, nước nhỏ tí tách.

Người che mặt phi thân lên hòn non bộ, tài bắn cung của người Liêu trăm phát trăm trúng, bậc nhất Thần Châu*, toàn nhắm vào chỗ hiểm, người che mặt nheo mắt, đầu tên phóng tới như những điểm đen chi chít.

_*Chỉ Trung Quốc._

Gã giang tay, đạp hòn non bộ, lộn người ra sau như diều hâu tung cánh, tránh thoát hàng loạt mũi tên, biến mất sau tường.

Vũ Độc thì nhảy lên tường, sau lưng là tên nhọn, y đạp lên đầu tường, mượn lực xoay vòng, áo choàng cuốn lấy mũi tên, vận lực bắn ngược lại, tên bay bốn phương tám hướng!

Hộ vệ đuổi ra sân trước, đã chẳng thấy bóng dáng Vũ Độc.

Bên ngoài vang tiếng vó ngựa, Thái Văn dẫn quân đến, Bạt Đô thấy Vũ Độc đáp đất, vội hô, “Chính là y!”

Kỵ binh xông lên, Vũ Độc bị thương, không dám ham chiến, chạy vào hẻm, vừa mới rẽ sang ngã khác lại có kỵ binh đuổi theo, bao vây thành thế gọng kìm, Vũ Độc nhảy lên không trung, rút trường kiếm, chém phía mặt sông đóng băng.

“Rầm” một tiếng, mặt băng nứt toác, Vũ Độc nhảy xuống nước, biến mất.

Trong sân, Đoàn Lĩnh và Hách Liên Bác đang lay Thái Diêm.

“Thái Diêm!” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng gọi.

“Nước.” Hách Liên Bác đưa nước cho Đoàn Lĩnh, để nó đút Thái Diêm uống.

Người che mặt đột ngột xuất hiện, Hách Liên Bác vội kéo Đoàn Lĩnh lùi lại, Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay ý nói không sao. Người che mặt khom lưng, đưa tay dò hơi thở Thái Diêm, lại dò mạch cổ. Đoàn Lĩnh định nói gì, người che mặt lại giơ tay kia đặt lên môi.

Ngoài sân nghe tiếng của Thái Văn, người che mặt chỉ Thái Diêm, lắc ngón trỏ với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu là không nguy hiểm tính mạng, sau đó người che mặt leo tường ra ngoài, Thái Văn đã đến.

Chiều hôm đó, Gia Luật Đại Thạch tức giận, phong tỏa toàn trường, đám trẻ đều bị thẩm vấn đến kiệt sức, có đứa gào khóc không ngừng.

Bạt Đô đi gọi viện binh nên không thấy Vũ Độc đánh nhau với người che mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh chứng kiến từ đầu đến cuối thì bị thẩm vấn ba lần, nó không dám nhắc đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, còn lược bớt vài chi tiết. Chỉ bảo trong lúc đi tìm Bạt Đô thì vô tình phát hiện Thái Diêm bị bắt, sau đó xuất hiện một thích khách thần bí vân vân.

Sau khi tỉnh lại, hỏi gì Thái Diêm cũng chẳng biết. Lúc thẩm vấn Hách Liên Bác, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đích thân đến nghe, nhưng nó lại lắp ba lắp bắp, nói không rõ nghĩa. Gia Luật Đại Thạch tình nguyện nghe Đoàn Lĩnh kể mười lần chứ không muốn nghe Hách Liên Bác nói một lần nào nữa, cuối cùng chỉ lấy khẩu cung của Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm. Thái Văn cũng không điều tra được gì, mọi người như lạc vào sương mù, chỉ đành cho qua.

Đoàn Lĩnh bị thẩm vấn mệt rã rời, cơm tối không ăn được bao nhiêu, lúc về phòng lại nghĩ đến chuyện ban ngày, trằn trọc không ngủ được. Lúc này, ngoài sân vang tiếng sáo du dương, Đoàn Lĩnh dần dần bình tâm, ngủ say.

Hôm sau tất cả trở lại như bình thường, chỉ có Thái Diêm vẫn còn uể oải. Đoàn Lĩnh qua hỏi thăm, Thái Diêm chỉ gật đầu, hai người nói nửa ngày, Thái Diêm vẫn không đoán ra nhà mình đắc tội với ai, chỉ kể với Đoàn Lĩnh là anh trai Thái Văn phát hiện một tạp dịch bị đánh ngất trong phòng chứa bút, nói vậy tức là thích khách đã giả dạng tạp dịch đó để trà trộn vào.

Còn tại sao lại lựa ngay lúc này để lẻn vào trường ám sát, tại sao đối tượng lại là Thái Diêm, thân phận người che mặt là ai thì ngay cả Thái Văn cũng nghĩ mãi không ra. Lính Tuần phòng ti phát hiện trên sông đào ngoài thành bị đục một hố băng, liền đoán được kẻ ám sát đã chạy thoát.

Đêm đó, viện Quỳnh Hoa.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mở gói thuốc bột, nhìn qua gương, bôi lên vết thương sau lưng và bên eo. Bên cạnh dựng một bức bình phong, sau bình phong là sáu cô gái ăn mặc lộng lẫy, có cả Đinh Chi, sáu người đều là sáu cái tên đứng đầu viện Quỳnh Hoa – Lan, Thược, Cẩn, Chỉ, Mạt, Chi.

Sáu nàng cầm lò sưởi tay, có người dâng trà, vây quanh một người phụ nữ, chính là người Đinh Chi gọi “phu nhân”, chủ nhân của viện Quỳnh Hoa.

“Đúng là số mệnh của ngươi và đứa trẻ kia.” Phu nhân lạnh nhạt nói, “Hay là tìm một ngôi nhà mới, vài bữa nữa dọn qua.”

Bóng nửa thân trên cởi trần của Lang Tuấn Hiệp hắt lên bình phong.

“Trốn Đông trốn Tây, chi bằng ôm cây đợi thỏ.”

“Thằng bé ấy được ông trời phù hộ, lần này người đến là Vũ Độc.” Phu nhân nói, “Chúc cũng là cao thủ trong Ảnh đội, thế mà lại phạm sai lầm, để chết trong tay một đứa bé, ắt cũng là số mệnh. Lần sau có thể không phải Vũ Độc.”

“Dù là Xương Lưu Quân đến cũng có sao đâu?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đặt đĩa thuốc xuống, thuận miệng nói.

“Chớ có khinh địch.” Phu nhân nói nhẹ như mây, “Vũ Độc mặc dù chuyên dùng độc nhưng y khác với các ngươi, có thể bỏ thuốc mê thì bỏ, có thể giữ mạng thì giữ, mỗi lần giết người thì số người sống còn nhiều hơn kẻ thù của y, thi thoảng còn tha mạng, lòng dạ quá tốt không xứng làm thích khách.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đổi thuốc xong, khoác áo ngoài, buộc chặt đai lưng, bước ra từ sau bình phong.

Phu nhân mặc áo gấm đỏ thẫm, vạt áo thêu hạc tiên giang cánh rất sống động, mày như núi xanh, mắt tựa suối biếc, tuy là chủ nhân viện Quỳnh Hoa nhưng chưa quá ba mươi xuân xanh, gương mặt mang nhiều nét của người Tây Vực.

“Ta nghĩ Xương Lưu Quân sẽ không tới.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Phu nhân thản nhiên nói, “Ngươi càng lúc càng to gan.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Vua Nam Trần chẳng còn bao nhiêu thời gian, thế cục Bắc phạt đã định, trong vòng ba năm, quân đội Nam Trần không thể vượt qua Ngọc Bích Quan, tiếp theo, Triệu Khuê và Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ bận đấu đá nội bộ.”

“Một khi bắt đầu nội đấu, Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân sẽ không dám rời khỏi chủ nhân.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Thượng Kinh là địa bàn của người Liêu, xa xôi nghìn dặm, họ sẽ không phái thích khách trứ danh đến tìm một đứa trẻ không rõ lai lịch.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp gật đầu với phu nhân, xoay người rời khỏi viện Quỳnh Hoa.

Phu nhân trầm ngâm không nói.

—o0o—

Đêm, Nam Trần.

“Tha mạng cho gã.”

“Cái gì?” Vũ Độc tưởng mình nghe lầm.

Vũ Độc vừa về từ Thượng Kinh, nhếch nhác thảm hại, vừa không tìm được tung tích Lý Tiệm Hồng, cũng không thể giết Khách Vô Danh trong truyền thuyết, chỉ mang về một tin hữu dụng.

Triệu Khuê ngồi trong phòng, sau lưng là ngọn đèn tù mù, ẩn mình vào bóng tối, ánh đèn hắt lên vẻ mặt cực kỳ phức tạp của Vũ Độc.

“Còn ai biết nữa?” Triệu Khuê hỏi.

Vũ Độc lắc đầu, đáp, “Chúc đã chết, các thích khách của Ảnh đội cũng không thể trà trộn vào Thượng Kinh, Câu tiếp ứng ngoài thành, thuộc hạ đoán được tin tình báo. Nhưng ta không hiểu…”

“Bệ hạ không còn nhiều thời gian.” Triệu Khuê chậm rãi nói, “Tứ vương gia không có con nối dõi, Lý Tiệm Hồng không rõ tung tích, chỉ sợ triều đình sau này sẽ là thiên hạ của Mục Khoáng Đạt. Nếu không chừa đường lui e là khó có thể kiềm chế lão ta. Ngươi cứ xem như chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra.”

Vũ Độc hiểu rõ, gật đầu.

“Tướng quân, lúc ở thành Hồ Xương, ta không đếm xỉa đến tung tích Lý Tiệm Hồng mà chạy lên Thượng Kinh, có thể Mục tướng… đã đoán ra rồi.”

Triệu Khuê cười lạnh nói, “Mục Khoáng Đạt có biết cũng không dám tự tiện phái Xương Lưu Quân đến Thượng Kinh đâu, một khi không còn Xương Lưu Quân bảo vệ, lão chắc chắn ăn không ngon ngủ không yên. Huống chi sau hành động lần này của các ngươi, trong thành ắt sẽ phòng thủ nghiêm ngặt, lão không còn cơ hội nữa.”

—o0o—

Thượng Kinh giới nghiêm mười ngày liền, trong trường cũng có vệ binh tuần tra, chăm chăm quan sát lũ trẻ, các tiên sinh ngay cả thở cũng không dám thở mạnh. Qua chuyện lần này, Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh thân thiết hơn nhiều, thỉnh thoảng Thái Diêm còn ôm sách vở đến kiểm tra Đoàn Lĩnh, có gì không hiểu thì giải thích cho Đoàn Lĩnh, đốc thúc nó tập trung học.

Lúc vệ binh tuần tra rút đi cũng là ngày cuối tháng Giêng, hôm nay người nhà đến đón đông hơn kỳ trước nhiều, ai cũng biết chuyện ám sát, vẻ mặt lo lắng, bàn luận sôi nổi, xe ngựa chen kín con hẻm, trước xe quan lớn quý nhân có cả võ sĩ canh gác.

“Đoàn gia, Đoàn thiếu gia.” Người gác cổng hô to, “Có không?”

Hôm nay Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến sớm nhất, chưa tới giờ Mùi đã chờ trước cửa.

“Có! Có!” Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy ra, nộp lệnh bài, nhào vào lòng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã vươn một tay ôm nó.

“Về nhà thôi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp dắt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn cánh cửa sau hàng rào, Bạt Đô đứng ở sân trước, từ xa nhìn theo Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đoán được suy nghĩ Đoàn Lĩnh, liền dừng chân, hỏi, “Con là bạn với Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại hỏi, “Muốn mời nó đến nhà chúng ta ăn tối không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Được hả?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Bạn của con mà, dĩ nhiên là được.”

“Bạt Đô!” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi Bạt Đô, “Cùng đi thôi! Tối qua nhà ta.”

Bạt Đô xua tay, Đoàn Lĩnh chờ một hồi, mãi đến khi người trong hẻm đi gần hết, Bạt Đô cũng không ra, chắc lại không ai đón, Đoàn Lĩnh lại hô, “Đi đi.”

Bạt Đô không đáp, cầm gậy sắt gõ chuông quay đầu vào sân trong. Nắng chiều chiếu vào cửa Bắc, Đoàn Lĩnh rầu rĩ.

Nhưng sau khi về nhà, chút rầu rĩ của Đoàn Lĩnh biến mất tăm, vì Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã chuẩn bị rất nhiều đồ ăn ngon, bày sẵn trên bàn. Đoàn Lĩnh hoan hô ngồi vào chỗ, chưa rửa tay đã muốn ăn, bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp đè lại, dùng khăn ướt lau mấy móng vuốt bẩn thỉu.

“Ta không giỏi nấu ăn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Không bằng Trịnh Ngạn, sau này con sẽ được ăn nhiều món ngon, ắt không còn nhớ bàn cơm này đâu, cứ dùng tạm đi rồi nghỉ ngơi.”

Trịnh Ngạn là ai? Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nhưng không quan trọng, nó nhét đầy miệng đồ ăn, không còn tâm trạng nói chuyện, lát sau có người gõ cửa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhíu mày.

“Đoàn Lĩnh!” Tiếng Bạt Đô vang bên ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh vội nuốt đồ ăn, chạy ra mở cửa, áo lông dê của Bạt Đô đã lâu không giặt, trông rất bẩn, dính bùn đất và lá cây, đứng ngoài cửa nói, “Anh của Thái cẩu nói không sai, đúng là nhà ngươi ở đây, cho ngươi nè.” Nói rồi đưa cho nó một túi thức ăn.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sao ngươi lén ra đây được?”

Bạt Đô nói, “Ta đương nhiên có cách.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại nói, “Mau vào ăn đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo Bạt Đô vào, Bạt Đô không chịu, hai đứa lằng nhằng ở cửa một hồi, mãi đến khi Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Vào uống chén trà đi.” Bạt Đô mới không từ chối nữa, vào Đoàn phủ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa đũa cho nó, Bạt Đô nói, “Ta ăn rồi, đến tìm Đoàn Lĩnh nói chuyện.”

“Hai đứa cứ tự nhiên.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh hơi thất vọng, lại thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy ghế ngồi ngoài cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn gọi gã, Bạt Đô lại nói, “Ngươi ăn đi.”

Bạt Đô cầm chén trà, thèm thuồng nhìn bàn thức ăn, Đoàn Lĩnh khuyên mãi, Bạt Đô chỉ kiên trì nói đã ăn trong trường, Đoàn Lĩnh không miễn cưỡng nó nữa. Hai đứa trẻ trò chuyện hồi lâu, vừa nói vừa cười. Đoàn Lĩnh tiến bộ rất nhanh, đã vào khu luyện chữ, đầu tháng là có thể lên lớp.

Chờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh dọn bàn, tìm quần áo của mình cho Bạt Đô mặc, đi tắm cùng nó. Mới đầu Bạt Đô không chịu, nhưng mùi trên người nó thật sự quá khó ngửi, vừa rồi đến Thái phủ hỏi đường cũng bị khinh thường, thế là ỡm ờ, bị Đoàn Lĩnh kéo đến nhà tắm công cộng.

Hai đứa ngâm mình trong phòng tắm, áo lông dê của Bạt Đô thì giao cho người hầu giặt, hong khô, Bạt Đô và Đoàn Lĩnh quậy ầm một trận, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại gọi người lau mặt cắt móng tay cho Bạt Đô, gã cũng tự tay sửa soạn cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Mắt của ngươi y như hồ nước vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh soi gương, nhìn hình phản chiếu của Bạt Đô trong gương, nói, “Đẹp ghê, phải chi mắt ta cũng xanh thì hay quá.”

Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi thích mắt xanh như ta, ta lại ước có mắt đen như ngươi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thuận miệng nói, “Mắt xanh hay mắt đen gì cũng có cái đẹp riêng, mỗi người mỗi vẻ, ước cũng không được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, khi đó nó vẫn chưa hiểu ý Lang Tuấn Hiệp, rất lâu về sau, không biết tại sao câu nói ấy thường xuyên vang vọng trong ký ức của nó và Bạt Đô.

Đêm khuya, Bạt Đô mặc áo lông dê vẫn chưa khô hẳn, bảo Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta đi đây.”

“Ngủ lại nhà ta đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Bạt Đô vung tay không cho Đoàn Lĩnh nói nữa, chạy đi, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn theo Bạt Đô, hồi lâu không nói lời nào.

Bạt Đô chạy qua hẻm nhỏ, đến ngoài trường, chui qua lỗ chó ở hàng rào quanh vườn hoa, kéo mấy chậu vạn niên thanh che cái lỗ, về Tàng Thư Các ngủ.

“Con có thể kết bạn với Bố Nhi Xích Kim.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp dặn dò, “Nhưng không được học cách đối nhân xử thế của nó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Trẻ con đứa nào chẳng ham vui, trong trường không phải không có ai muốn làm bạn với Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh xưa nay thích ở một mình, lại nghe lời dạy của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cũng có tính cảnh giác từ nhỏ, nó sợ mất đi những thứ trước mắt, sợ liên lụy phụ thân phương xa, nên luôn lặng lẽ ở yên trong phòng, không ra ngoài kết bạn.

Trong thế giới của Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ có Lang Tuấn Hiệp và người cha chưa gặp bao giờ.

Mới đầu, đám trẻ tưởng nó nhát gan, không dám hòa nhập, lâu dần mới phát hiện Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không muốn giao thiệp nên cứ thế chấp nhận. Người ở Thượng Kinh phóng khoáng tự do, phong tục của người Liêu cũng chưa bao giờ bắt ép người khác làm chuyện mình không thích, mọi người tôn trọng lẫn nhau. Thỉnh thoảng chạm mặt sẽ gật đầu với nó, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng khách khí dừng lại, chỉnh áo đáp lễ như phu tử dạy.

Đó mới đúng là “sơ giao”, các học trò lấy làm mới mẻ, còn cười cợt, sau đó lại thấy Đoàn Lĩnh thanh tú sạch sẽ, hành lễ rất đẹp, thế là kéo nhau học lễ quân tử. Chỉ có Thái Diêm là thật sự kính trọng nó, dù không nói ra cả hai lại ngầm hiểu trong lòng. Thái Văn gặp Đoàn Lĩnh mấy lần cũng thích tác phong nghiêm túc của nó.

Sau khi vào khu luyện chữ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi chung với Hách Liên Bác cao to cà lăm, bạn cùng bàn này rất ít nói, phần lớn thời gian luôn im lặng, rất hợp với tính cách thích yên tĩnh của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Thời gian thấm thoắt trôi, giờ nắng dài hơn, tuyết tan thành nước, đông qua xuân đến. Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trong trường mà ước được nhanh chóng về nhà, từ ngày đó, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không còn đến muộn nữa. Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh đọc sách, nó thậm chí cảm giác có ai nhìn chằm chặp sau lưng mình.

Tiết trời nóng dần, trong buổi học giờ Ngọ, Đoàn Lĩnh mất tập trung, gục xuống bàn ngủ gật, bị ai chọi quả mận vào đầu.

“Ui da!” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu lên, thấy trên bờ tường có bóng người lướt qua rồi biến mất, đành nghiêm túc luyện chữ. Nó học xong chương trình vỡ lòng chỉ trong ba tháng, nhanh hơn các học trò khác, sau đó không lâu lại được phân vào lớp khác. Càng lên cao nội dung học càng khó, từ thiên văn thuật số đến khởi, thừa, chuyển, hợp*… cái nào cũng phải vắt óc suy nghĩ.

_*Thứ tự cách viết văn thời xưa, khởi là ban đầu, thừa là tiếp đoạn trên, chuyển là chuyển tiếp, hợp là kết thúc._

Đêm xuân ấm áp, có thứ cảm giác kỳ quái rục rịch trong lòng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến đêm đầu tiên đến Thượng Kinh, nhớ bóng dáng Lang Tuấn Hiệp trong viện Quỳnh Hoa.

Ngoài sân vang tiếng sáo du dương, trăm hoa đua nở, như muốn trò chuyện cùng Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh mang máng nhận ra là tiếng sáo của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng không nhìn thấy gã. Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo đơn, chân trần chạy ra đứng dưới trăng, mãi đến khi không còn nghe tiếng sáo nữa mới quay vào phòng, trằn trọc không ngủ được.

Nửa năm trôi qua trong chớp mắt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp giữ lời hứa, không rời nhà lần nào nữa, trông coi Đoàn phủ gọn gàng ngăn nắp, mỗi khi Đoàn Lĩnh được nghỉ sẽ dẫn nó ra ngoài đạp thanh, cưỡi ngựa rong ruổi trên thảo nguyên bát ngát, ngắm đàn bò đàn dê, ngồi dưới núi A Nhĩ Kim, uống nước tuyết lạnh buốt, ra sông câu cá, thỉnh thoảng còn dẫn theo Bạt Đô.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy mình vô cùng hạnh phúc, nhưng dường như Bạt Đô chẳng muốn chia sẻ niềm hạnh phúc này, dần dà, nó luôn tìm cớ không đi cùng Đoàn Lĩnh nữa. Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, mỗi người đều có suy nghĩ riêng, có những lúc đừng nên miễn cưỡng người ta.

“Cha ta đến chưa?” Mỗi lần về nhà Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp câu này.

“Sắp rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ngài sẽ không bỏ con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi thế chỉ vì muốn nghe câu trả lời chắc chắn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại nói, “Con phải chăm chỉ đọc sách, vậy mới không khiến cha con thất vọng.”

Đoàn phủ được quét tước gọn gàng, Đoàn Lĩnh trồng thảo dược trong vườn hoa, có cây sống, có cây chết rũ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấy kỳ quái, hỏi, “Trồng nhiều thuốc thế làm gì?”

“Vui mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh quẹt mồ hôi, đáp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Con muốn học y sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ có lẽ là muốn, nó đã từng nếm mùi đau ốm, lúc nào cũng phập phồng lo sợ, tuổi người có hạn, ai rồi cũng phải chết, thế nên có hứng thú với việc chữa bệnh cứu người, thường ngày ngoại trừ đọc sách, nó còn mượn vài quyển sách thuốc để phân biệt các loại thảo dược.

“Đừng học y.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Cha con đặt rất nhiều kỳ vọng vào con, tương lai con ắt sẽ làm lên nghiệp lớn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngoan cố nói, “Ta chỉ nghĩ thôi mà.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Nếu con thích trồng hoa cỏ, vậy chắc không ngại trồng cây này.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra chợ mua cho Đoàn Lĩnh một gốc đào từ phương Nam chuyển lên, Giang Nam hoa đào nở rộ, nhưng khó sống nổi ở Thượng Kinh. Lang Tuấn Hiệp cùng Đoàn Lĩnh chôn gốc đào xuống đất, lại nói, “Hoa đào nở cũng là lúc cha con đến.”

“Thật không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Thế là nó dốc lòng chăm sóc cây đào kia, nhưng khí hậu khắc nghiệt, cành đào khẳng khiu, xuân đến chỉ nhú ba đóa hoa, chưa kịp nở đã héo.

Lại một mùa thu sang, ngoài thành là cỏ úa rạp mình, cuồng phong phương xa thổi tới, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dắt ngựa, nghỉ chân bên bờ sông, phóng mắt nhìn quanh.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã quên mất Nhữ Nam xa xôi, từ lớp vỡ lòng đến khu luyện chữ, sau đó vào Thư Văn Các, người Mông, người Liêu và người Kim ngày càng ít, người Hán ngày càng nhiều, nó cũng biết được rất nhiều chuyện Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa bao giờ nói.

Như phần lớn người Hán ở Thượng Kinh là từ phương Nam tới.

Như phu tử trong trường từng là bậc đại nho của Nam Trần.

Như viện Quỳnh Hoa là chốn uống rượu mua vui của Nam Viện, Bắc Viện, các cô nương trong đó là do tú bà mang về lúc xuôi Nam.

Như rất nhiều người Hán ở Thượng Kinh đều ôm mộng được về cố hương liễu bay theo gió, hoa đào nở rộ.

Như cây đào tuy khó sống ở Thượng Kinh nhưng vẫn có rất nhiều người trồng, sách của người Hán tuy khó hiểu nhưng mọi người vẫn học.

Như Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô, Hách Liên Bác, Ô Nhĩ Lan… cha của các học trò này đều có thân phận đặc biệt, là con tin.

Như Thái gia, Lâm gia, Triệu gia… người nhà của họ đều là quan phương Nam.

Tất cả đều nhung nhớ cố hương, tuy không nói nhưng sâu trong nội tâm mỗi người đều có một niềm tin vững chắc – một ngày nào đó sẽ trở về.


	11. Chương 11: Huyết thống

Rời trường, ngày cuối trước khi đến Tích Ung Quán, phu tử phát cho mỗi học trò một viên đá Thanh Long khắc tên từng người, mặt trước khắc chữ Hán, mặt sau chữ Liêu.

“Đây là đá từ núi Ngọc Hành.” Phu tử ngồi giữa phòng, thong thả uống trà, nói, “Không được quên viên đá ấy đến từ đâu.”

Hơn mười thiếu niên khom người với phu tử, chúng đã hoàn thành chương trình học ở trường, tháng sáu, chúng sẽ mang thư tiến cử của phu tử và các tiên sinh đến Tích Ung Quán thi đầu vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm thư tiến cử, trong lòng chợt có cảm giác quái lạ.

“Ta là người Hán hả?” Hôm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Dĩ nhiên con là người Hán.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang đánh vảy cá trong bếp, nói nhẹ như mây, “Con là người Hán trong những người Hán.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không còn là thằng nhóc ngu ngơ lúc trước, nhạy bén nhận ra ý khác trong lời Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hỏi, “Có ý gì?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Thì là ý trên mặt chữ, đi đọc sách đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng ta họ Đoàn, không phải bốn họ lớn của Trung Nguyên.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Rồi có ngày con sẽ biết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng một bên nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp làm cá. Ngón tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp cực kỳ linh hoạt, xẹt vài cái đã xắt thịt cá mỏng như tờ giấy, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn giúp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại nói, “Quân tử xa nhà bếp, đọc sách của con đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy chán, nhưng chung sống lâu ngày với Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã quen nghe lời gã, liền lững thững ra sân đình, vớ cây trường côn múa vài đường.

“Chừng nào dạy ta tập võ?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi, “Người đã đồng ý với ta rồi, chờ ta đọc hết sách trong trường sẽ dạy ta học võ, cưỡi ngựa bắn cung.”

“Hiệp dĩ võ phạm cấm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Kẻ lỗ mãng dốt đặc cán mai mới tập võ, có gì tốt mà học? Tập võ chỉ chuốc lấy rắc rối.”

“Nho dĩ văn loạn pháp.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng chẳng phải ai cũng học Tứ Thư Ngũ Kinh đó sao?”

_*Nho dĩ văn loạn pháp, hiệp dĩ võ phạm cấm trích quyển Ngũ đố – Hàn Phi. Có nghĩa Nho lấy văn để làm loạn pháp luật, hiệp dựa võ mà phạm điều cấm kỵ, biểu thị nguyên nhân của loạn._

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhất thời cứng họng, Đoàn Lĩnh phân tích rành mạch, thông minh sáng suốt, đã không còn là đứa trẻ Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói gì nghe nấy, khi tranh luận thì cực kỳ nhanh nhạy, thậm chí có nhiều lúc Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói không lại hắn.

“Người khác là dao, ta là cá, không học võ ta sẽ bị đánh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói.

“Suốt đời này luôn có người bảo vệ con.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lau tay bước ra, nói, “Buông đao nhấc bút, đạo cai trị sẽ là kiếm của con, người sống trên đời chỉ có thể làm tốt một việc mà thôi, con vừa muốn học y, vừa muốn học võ, hơi sức đâu mà học nhiều như vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim nói không ai đáng tin cậy, chỉ có thể dựa vào bản thân.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhếch khóe môi, hỏi, “Ta cũng không đáng tin à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Người đương nhiên sẽ bảo vệ ta, nhưng lỡ như… người cũng gặp nguy hiểm, ta biết làm sao để bảo vệ người?”

“Không bảo vệ được con.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Là ta không làm tròn trách nhiệm, ta không chết cũng có người đến giết ta, mà cũng chẳng sao, sau khi ta chết, chắc chắn sẽ có người khác lần lượt đứng lên, thay con chặn đao nuốt kiếm…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mới nói một nửa, Đoàn Lĩnh đã đến dụi vào lưng gã, nói, “Không đâu, ta muốn che phía trước người.” Rồi xoay người đi.

Nắng sớm rọi vào, đầu ngón tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị lưỡi dao cứa rách, lại chẳng phát hiện.

Đoàn Lĩnh ra sân sau dựng sào phơi đồ, vắt áo đơn và quần trắng của hai người lên. Từ ngày dọn vào nhà mới, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không tuyển người hầu, ăn uống sinh hoạt thường ngày đều do Lang Tuấn Hiệp làm hết, lúc Đoàn Lĩnh đi học, thỉnh thoảng Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn đến quan sát, thuận tiện gửi đồ ăn vặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh được nghỉ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lo ăn lo mặc cho hắn không thiếu thứ gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thấy lạ, hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy tiền đâu ra, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chỉ nói hắn không cần lo.

Đầu xuân, Đoàn Lĩnh lười đọc sách, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi bên mài mực, châm hương, chuẩn bị khăn nóng lau tay cho hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh lười biếng, chỉ thấy sâu trong nội tâm có thứ gì đó bắt đầu rục rịch, đứng ngồi không yên, thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra ngoài liền rón rén rời phòng, cầm xẻng ra vườn chăm hoa.

Lúc còn ở Nhữ Nam, Đoàn Lĩnh thường xem thợ trồng hoa, chiết cành, sau đó thích cái nghề này, Lang Tuấn Hiệp khuyên mấy lần không được, đành mặc kệ hắn, chỉ cần không trễ nãi việc đọc sách là được.

Đọc sách đọc sách, lúc nào cũng đọc sách… dù Đoàn Lĩnh không bài xích việc đọc sách, nhưng đọc mãi cũng phát bực. Thái Diêm hơn hắn hai tuổi, đã đến Tích Ung Quán từ lâu, Bạt Đô thì chẳng có hứng học hành, sau khi rời trường chẳng biết đã đi đâu, chào từ biệt cũng không, Đoàn Lĩnh đến tìm nhiều lần mà không gặp được người. Nhà Bạt Đô âm u khủng bố, cha Bạt Đô quắc mắt trừng Đoàn Lĩnh, bảo Đoàn Lĩnh không được đến nữa, chỉ vì Đoàn Lĩnh là người Hán.

Mẹ của Hách Liên Bác thì vô cùng thân thiện, có lẽ vì người Hán và tộc Đảng Hạng* có quan hệ tốt, bà kéo tay Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi thăm, cảm ơn hắn đã chăm sóc thằng con cà lăm của bà.

_*Một nhánh của dân tộc Khương._

Không đến trường, cũng không đến Tích Ung Quán, Đoàn Lĩnh ở nhà trồng hoa.

Hôm nay, hắn cẩn thận đào một gốc mẫu đơn, dời qua hố khác, giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp chợt vang lên sau lưng, “Bữa nào mời thợ trồng hoa đến chăm, miễn cho con lại phân tâm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, suýt làm đứt rễ cây, nói, “Tự ta làm được mà.”

“Tháng sáu thi rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày, nói, “Nhìn con chẳng tập trung chút nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vươn vai, nói, “Lát nữa đọc sách.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta cũng phải sắm cây thước thôi, bằng không rời trường rồi không ai khẽ tay, không quản nổi con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười ha ha, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa bao giờ đánh hắn, có cằn nhằn cũng không mang ý quở trách, không vui không buồn, chỉ như cây trúc lẳng lặng đứng bên đình.

“Hay là dẫn con đến viện Quỳnh Hoa ở một đêm?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng đỏ mặt, trong trường có không ít học trò thích bàn luận chuyện nam nữ. Có lần Bạt Đô và Hách Liên Bác còn dắt hắn chui lỗ chó hàng rào vườn hoa, lén vào viện Quỳnh Hoa, vừa khéo thấy Đinh Chi đang hầu anh của Thái Diêm uống rượu.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết sơ lược viện Quỳnh Hoa là nơi như thế nào, liền đỏ mặt chạy vào phòng.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại hỏi, “Đỏ mặt cái gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng, thấy bóng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi đến cuối hành lang, ngày xuân ấm áp, gục xuống bàn ngủ, đánh một giấc thẳng đến tối, đêm lại ngủ không được, lăn qua lăn lại. Đã nhiều năm rồi hắn không ngủ chung với Lang Tuấn Hiệp nữa, chỉ hay nghe tiếng động phòng sát vách.

“Uống nước à?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi cách cánh cửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh ậm ừ, không trả lời, cảm giác như Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang ngồi ngoài cửa.

“Người không ngủ được hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh trở mình, mơ màng hỏi.

“Không ngủ được.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta ngồi một lát.”

Hôm sau trời trong, vừa sáng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng bên ngoài nói, “Đoàn Lĩnh, ta ra ngoài làm chút chuyện, tối mới về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ màng đáp lại, còn buồn ngủ, nắng ấm rọi qua khung cửa, rọi vào mặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhích đầu né ánh sáng.

Nắng lại chuyển hướng, Đoàn Lĩnh lại né không cho nắng chiếu vào mặt.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng ngoài cửa sổ, im lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, đường xa mỏi mệt, mặc áo gai, đôi môi khô nứt khẽ run.

“Nó là con ta.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Vâng, điện hạ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, lấy tờ giấy khai sinh ố vàng trong ngực áo, cung kính dâng hai tay cho Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng không nhận, thậm chí không nhìn lấy một cái, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấp giọng nói, “Năm đó Vương phi xuôi Nam dọc theo Ngọc Bích Quan, lúc về Đoàn gia thì đã có thai, Thượng Tử bị chiếm đóng, Vương phi không dám nói rõ thân phận tiểu điện hạ, sau lại khó sinh… cuối cùng chỉ bảo vệ được mỗi đứa nhỏ này.”

Trên cổ tay lộ ra ngoài của Lý Tiệm Hồng chằng chịt vết đao, dưới vành tai có sẹo, mấy năm qua không ngừng chạy trốn công cuộc truy sát quy mô lớn của thích khách Nam Trần, đơn độc trơ trọi, khổ không kể xiết, lại sợ liên lụy đứa con duy nhất nên không dám chạy lên phương Bắc.

Sau khi lành vết thương, hắn mai danh ẩn tích trong núi thần Tiên Ti, quê hương của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, sau đó đến Cao Ly, trà trộn vào đội thương buôn đến Tây Khương, mãi đến khi xác nhận triều đình Nam Trần cho rằng hắn đã chết mới từ Tây Khương bôn ba về Thượng Kinh.

Chặng đường này đã làm mất quá nhiều thời gian, chỉ có một niềm tin mịt mờ chống đỡ cho hắn đến tận bây giờ. Đến chỗ hẹn với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hắn không dám bước vào, không dám tin, thậm chí không dám đoán có thứ gì đang chờ hắn.

Khả năng lớn nhất là chẳng có gì cả, một khi gõ lên cánh cửa này, thứ chào đón hắn sẽ là số kiếp cô độc mãi mãi.

May mà ông trời không xử tệ với hắn, đương lúc lang bạt trên con đường tối tăm giơ tay không thấy ngón thì bắt được một chiếc đèn.

Giữa dòng sông sinh tử mịt mờ vẫn chừa cho hắn một con thuyền.

Ánh đèn kia dù tù mù lay lắt nhưng cũng đủ thắp sáng sinh mệnh hắn.

Thời khắc nhìn thấy Đoàn Lĩnh, rốt cuộc hắn đã được cứu rỗi.

Đôi mắt hắn như làn nước thu trong trẻo, toàn thân tỏa ra khí thế uy nghiêm vô hình, nhưng lúc này ánh nhìn chỉ chan chứa dịu dàng.

“Mặt mày con ta giống hệt mẹ nó.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Môi giống phụ hoàng ta, là môi của Lý gia ta.”

“Vâng, điện hạ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngủ say không chớp mắt, trong năm năm qua, Đoàn Lĩnh đã cao lên nhiều, đôi môi mềm, mặt thanh tú, mũi cao thẳng, giống Lý Tiệm Hồng như đúc.

“Năm nay mười ba rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn nâng tờ giấy, nói, “Sinh nhật là mùng sáu tháng Chạp.”

“Ừ, đúng thế, đúng là tháng hai năm ấy.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lẩm bẩm, “Tiểu Uyển bỏ ta về phương Nam.”

“Thuộc hạ bất tài.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Lại phạm sai lầm, vừa không thể bảo vệ Vương phi, vừa không thể tiếp ứng điện hạ. Đêm đó thuộc hạ đến thành Hồ Xương tìm điện hạ, lại bị Vũ Độc chặn đường…”

“Không.” Lý Tiệm Hồng gằn từng chữ, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lỗi lầm của ngươi xóa bỏ từ đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh xoay lại, ánh nắng rọi vào gương mặt vẫn còn nét trẻ con, Lý Tiệm Hồng không kiềm được bước lên một bước, suýt va trúng cửa sổ.

Hắn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, như người khách sa mạc kiệt sức dưới nắng gắt, đang hấp hối thì phát hiện đằng xa có một ốc đảo.

Vừa ngập tràn khát vọng vừa nơm nớp lo sợ, sợ gần trong gang tấc mà xa cách biển trời, sợ ốc đảo kia chỉ là ảo ảnh tựa khói sương.


	12. Chương 12: Ngọc bội

Đoàn Lĩnh lăn một vòng trên giường, nắng rọi thẳng vào mặt, rốt cuộc không còn chỗ tránh, phải dậy.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp!” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

Ngoài cửa sổ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp khẽ nhúc nhích, Lý Tiệm Hồng giơ ngón tay, lắc lắc, lấy tờ giấy khai sinh của Đoàn Lĩnh, cũng chẳng buồn nhìn, gấp lại trả cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ra dấu bảo gã cất cẩn thận.

Trong phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ hồi sáng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã nói ra ngoài làm công chuyện, thế nên tự xuống giường mặc quần áo đàng hoàng, chỉnh sửa áo ngoài, rửa mặt, đẩy cửa ra, vừa ngáp vừa vào sân đình.

“Theo lời ngài dặn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp giải thích, “Đưa đến trường đọc sách, tiểu điện hạ vô cùng thông minh, đã biết làm văn.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng không nói gì, vội đi dọc hành lang, đuổi theo Đoàn Lĩnh, đứng sau cánh cửa nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đang lục đồ ăn trong bếp, lát sau tìm được hộp thức ăn Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã chuẩn bị sẵn.

“Học võ chưa?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Luôn đòi học võ, không dám làm trễ việc học.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng im lặng hồi lâu, mắt đỏ ửng, vẫn luôn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, không nỡ dời mắt.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp gọi, “Điện hạ?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng bước lên một bước, lại lùi về một chút, núp sau cửa, nhất thời không dám ra. Dù là thiên quân vạn mã hắn cũng chưa từng sợ hãi, vậy mà bây giờ không dám xuất hiện trước mặt con mình.

“Nó có hận ta không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Chưa bao giờ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Luôn chờ ngài đến, thần nói với tiểu điện hạ khi nào hoa đào nở, điện hạ sẽ trở về.”

Ngay đến nhịp thở cũng không ổn định, Lý Tiệm Hồng giơ tay, một hồi lâu vẫn không dám đẩy cửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang ăn cơm trưa, thấy có con chim bay đến, liền nhót vài hạt cơm cho nó, Lý Tiệm Hồng sau cửa trông thấy, mỉm cười.

“Đã đọc Tứ Thư Ngũ Kinh.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Có tiếp thu được không thì chẳng biết, chờ vào Tích Ung Quán để phu tử giảng lại. Chữ rất đẹp, học theo nét chữ của Vệ phu nhân*. Cũng đọc cả tạp thư như Tôn Tử, Ngô Tử, Tư Mã, thích Kinh Thi, Cổ Thi, học hỗn tạp, bình thường được nghỉ thì hay đọc sách y, thảo dược.”

_*Chỉ Vệ Thước, một nữ thư pháp gia nổi tiếng thời Đông Tấn._

“Chắc chắn Đoan Bình công chúa sẽ thích con ta.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thấp giọng nói, “Muội ấy học sâu hiểu rộng, thông thạo từ thiên văn thuật số đến đủ loại trào lưu học thuật.”

Ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh tự dọn hộp cơm, vươn vai, ngồi thừ người trong đình, nắng rọi lên gương mặt non trẻ đầy sức sống, như cây cỏ mùa xuân sinh trưởng mạnh mẽ.

Dù đang ngẩn người nhưng trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn nghĩ đủ thứ chuyện, vừa muốn đọc sách viết chữ vừa nhớ đến vườn hoa – khoảnh trời nhỏ của hắn.

“Thích ăn đồ cay.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Khẩu vị y hệt ngài, thích trồng hoa cỏ, đã học được chút kinh nghiệm từ Đoàn gia Nhữ Nam, sở thích quá rộng, thần không dám dạy hết, chỉ lựa vài thứ để hướng dẫn, thường ngày vẫn đọc sách là chính.”

“Con ta có thích con gái nhà ai ở Thượng Kinh không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lắc đầu.

Khó có lúc Lang Tuấn Hiệp vắng nhà cả ngày, không ai quản lý, Đoàn Lĩnh quyết định chăm sóc vườn hoa trước.

Trong sân đình, hoa đào nở.

Đoàn Lĩnh “oa” một tiếng, tâm tình vui sướng, năm nay hoa đào nở rất đẹp, nhiều hơn năm ngoái vài bông. Cánh hoa rơi đầy đất, Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy vào phòng tìm cái hộp gỗ, nhặt hoa rơi cất vào hộp rồi tưới nước cho thảo dược.

Đặt thùng nước xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt cảm giác sau lưng có người.

“Chẳng phải đã đi rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại, phát hiện là một người đàn ông xa lạ, nhất thời ngẩn ra, nhưng không sợ, thầm nghĩ chắc là thợ trồng hoa mới đến nhỉ? Lang Tuấn Hiệp thật sự mời thợ trồng hoa đến à? Nhìn không giống lắm.

Người này cao hơn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cũng cường tráng hơn, đường nét gương mặt góc cạnh, da đậm màu hơn người Thượng Kinh, ánh mắt sâu xa, sáng như sao trời, môi mềm mũi thẳng, đồng tử đen láy. Bộ dáng tuy nghèo túng mà đẹp hơn bất kỳ người đàn ông nào Đoàn Lĩnh từng gặp, vóc dáng cao lớn khiến người ta có cảm giác an toàn.

Hắn cởi mũ rộng vành, mắt đen như mực, thần thái thông tuệ, vành mắt đỏ ửng, chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy người này thân thiết lạ thường, như đã từng quen biết trong mơ.

“Mấy cây này đều là con trồng à?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng chậm rãi bước đến. Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên băng ghế nhỏ, ngắm cây cỏ trong vườn, lại nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng. Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi quỳ bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh cho ngang tầm, dời mắt nhìn mảnh vườn, chỉ được một lúc lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đó là hoa gì?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Đây là thược dược, bên đó là hồng đằng, kia là phong lan…”

Đoàn Lĩnh giới thiệu cho Lý Tiệm Hồng từng loài hoa trong khoảnh trời nhỏ của mình, Lý Tiệm Hồng trước sau vẫn không dời mắt khỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, cười với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩng chẳng hiểu tại sao, cũng cười theo.

“Sao huynh khóc?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng lắc đầu, không nói nên lời, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tay áo lau nước mắt cho hắn, chừa chỗ để hắn ngồi, Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi khoanh chân sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng xẻng xới đất, nói, “Huynh có giun không? Xuân đến rồi, nên thả giun vào đất.”

“Mai ta bắt giun cho con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Ta phải đọc sách rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vào thư phòng, Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng vào theo, mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng hắn là thợ trồng hoa, nhưng nhìn không giống, bèn hỏi, “Huynh là bạn của Lang Tuấn Hiệp hả?”

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa về, hôm nay ra ngoài làm công chuyện rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh cho hắn vào thư phòng, pha trà cho hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Trà mầm núi tuyết à.”

“Nhận ra hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Ta mua trong chợ đó, lấy le với khách.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đưa khăn ướt cho hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Dạo này đọc cái gì?”

“Đọc Lân Sử.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Đến bộ nào rồi?” Lý Tiệm Hồng lại hỏi.

“Nhảy đến Tả Truyện.” Đoàn Lĩnh mở sách, đáp, “Đang đọc Cốc Lương Truyện, phu tử nói ta chỉ hiểu sơ sài.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Lấy Thập Tam Kinh Chú Sớ đi, cùng đọc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lôi ra một quyển sách nặng trịch, vẫy vẫy Lý Tiệm Hồng, nói, “Mượn trong tiệm Thành Khang đó, huynh cũng đọc sách hả?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhấp ngụm trà, đáp, “Ta đọc ít, chưa xem hết Tứ Thư Ngũ Kinh, không biết làm văn, được như con thì tốt rồi, không hoang phế tri thức tổ tiên.”

“Huynh là người Hán à?” Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi dưới nắng, ánh sáng phủ khắp người, tuy áo quần tả tơi nhưng khí chất cao quý uy nghiêm khó tả nên lời, hắn nghiêm túc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Phải, khi xưa nhà ta từng có một vị thánh nhân đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc, hỏi, “Vị nào?”

“Con đoán xem?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi, “Quý tính huynh là?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Họ Lý.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phiêu phong bất chung nhật, sậu vũ bất chung triêu.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, nói, “Thiên địa thượng bất năng cửu, nhi huống vu nhân hồ? Không sai, chính là Lý Nhĩ.”

_*Hai câu của Đoàn Lĩnh và Lý Tiệm Hồng trích từ Đạo Đức Kinh – Lão Tử. Có nghĩa: gió lốc không hết buổi sáng, mưa rào không suốt ngày, trời đất còn không thể lâu, huống hồ là con người._

_*Tên riêng của Lão Tử có thể là Lý Nhĩ._

Đoàn Lĩnh há miệng trố mắt, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nhà ta có bốn anh em, chỉ có ta ít đọc sách nhất, thường hổ thẹn với tổ tiên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Ắt hẳn huynh rất giỏi những lĩnh vực khác, thứ huynh đeo sau lưng là kiếm hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chú ý tới cái hộp dài bên cạnh Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng đặt hộp lên bàn, mở ra cho Đoàn Lĩnh xem, Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Đây là bội kiếm của huynh à?”

“Con thích không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Trong hộp đựng một thanh kiếm đen nhánh, cao gần bằng Đoàn Lĩnh, chuôi kiếm khắc hoa văn Thái Cực, thân kiếm khắc ký tự kỳ lạ, toát ra hơi thở cổ xưa nhưng sáng loáng như mới. Đoàn Lĩnh muốn sờ, lại bị Lý Tiệm Hồng dùng hai ngón tay kẹp cổ tay, không thể nhúc nhích. Lý Tiệm Hồng nắm mấy ngón tay hắn, cầm bàn tay hắn, dặn, “Trọng kiếm thiên thạch, nặng bốn mươi cân, tóc rơi là đứt, chém sắt như chém bùn, không cẩn thận là rụng ngón tay đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, Lý Tiệm Hồng bao lấy bàn tay Đoàn Lĩnh đặt lên chuôi kiếm, kiếm kia khẽ rung như có sinh mạng.

“Kiếm tên gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Có người gọi là Trấn Sơn Hà.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ta gọi nó là Vô Danh, vì trước kia nó từng là một cây đao, tên Vô Danh Đao, sau này non sông rơi vào tay giặc mà thuộc về ngoại tộc, bị thợ rèn nung chảy, đúc lại thành năm món binh khí phân tán khắp nơi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe đến xuất thần.

“Sau đó, Nam Trần ta đánh hạ Lâu Lan, thu hồi binh khí, đúc lại thành thanh kiếm này, nó tượng trưng cho đạo trời, chặn núi ngăn sông, dùng kim loại tinh luyện gọt giũa nhiều lần mà thành, nó là kiếm truyền quốc của người Hán.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, đóng hộp, nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng có một thanh kiếm bén lắm.”

“Kiếm của gã tên Thanh Phong.” Lý Tiệm Hồng giải thích, “Kiếm Thanh Phong của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, kiếm Liệt Quang của Vũ Độc, kiếm Bạch Hồng của Xương Lưu Quân, Tử Điện Kim Mang của Trịnh Ngạn, Trảm Sơn Hải của Tầm Xuân và Đoạn Trần Duyên của Không Minh đại sư đều là những danh kiếm tiền triều để lại, trong số đó, Trịnh Ngạn, Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc và Lang Tuấn Hiệp là thích khách.”

“Huynh thì sao? Huynh đến từ đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh cực kỳ tò mò về kiếm khách lang thang này, “Huynh là thích khách à?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng lắc đầu, nói, “Ta đến từ phương Nam, con đã đi qua nơi ấy chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta chỉ từng sống ở thành Nhữ Nam, sau này đến Thượng Kinh, chưa đi nơi khác bao giờ.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nay đã là đất khách, ta từng sống ở Tây Xuyên, Tây Xuyên phố gấm mười dặm, sông xanh uốn lượn, núi Ngọc Hành vây giăng mây mù, Giang Châu đèn hoa rực rỡ, thâu đêm suốt sáng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhếch môi, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Cây cối Giang Châu xanh mướt chứ không ngả màu cỏ úa như Thượng Kinh, xuân đến hoa đào nở rộ, có biển rộng không biên giới.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh đã đi qua nơi đó rồi à?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, cười nói, “Từng qua Điền Nam, Điền Nam cảnh đẹp như tiên, không có tuyết, bốn mùa như xuân. Hồ Điền Nam phẳng lặng như gương, trong hơn cả nước suối trên núi tuyết. Còn có Ngọc Bích Quan, Ngọc Bích Quan vào thu nhìn đâu cũng là rừng phong phủ tuyết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe say mê, nói, “Không biết sau này ta có được thấy cảnh đó không.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nếu con muốn, mai ta sẽ dẫn con đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Thiệt hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh khó có thể tin.

“Đương nhiên.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Lấy trời làm chăn, đất làm chiếu, con muốn đi đâu cũng được.”

“Nhưng ta phải đọc sách.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Chờ thi lấy công danh nữa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ không cho đi đâu.”

“Gã không quản được con, con muốn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời ta cũng có thể cho con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Tối nay chào gã một tiếng, con muốn đi đâu, ngày mai ta đưa con đi. Con muốn học võ chứ gì? Ta dạy con học võ, không muốn đọc sách thì khỏi đọc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tròn mắt, cảm thấy người này chỉ đùa mình thôi, nhưng hắn nói rất nghiêm túc, khiến người ta không thể nghi ngờ. Dù Đoàn Lĩnh đã mười ba nhưng vẫn còn mang tâm tính thiếu niên ham chơi, sao có thể ngồi yên được?

“Ừm… thôi quên đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn nghĩ nữa, biết không có khả năng đi chơi.

“Tại sao?” Lý Tiệm Hồng chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta phải chờ một người, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã nói người đó sẽ đến.”

“Chờ ai?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Chờ cha ta, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói cha ta dễ nổi nóng lắm.”

Mặt trời ngả về Tây, thời gian như ngưng đọng, đóa hoa đào ngoài cửa sổ rời cành, xoay tròn đáp xuống mặt ao, trong ao vang tiếng quẫy nước, là cá nhỏ ngoi lên đớp mồi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng từ từ lấy ra một vật từ túi đeo bên hông, đặt lên bàn, đẩy đến trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, tiếng ngọc thạch chạm bàn khe khẽ vang lên.

“Con đang chờ nó đúng không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghẹn ngào.

Đoàn Lĩnh như ngừng thở, đó là miếng ngọc bội bán nguyệt trong veo như băng, trên ngọc khắc bốn chữ.

Đoàn Lĩnh run rẩy, cởi chiếc túi đeo trên cổ, cẩn thận lấy nửa mảnh ngọc bội còn lại, ghép thành một miếng ngọc khắc hình ưng bay rồng cuộn hoàn chỉnh, hợp thành tám chữ.

_**Thịnh Thế Thiên Hạ, Cẩm Tú Sơn Hà.*** _

_*Thiên hạ phồn vinh, non sông gấm vóc._


	13. Chương 13: Con ta

Sắp tối, bóng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đổ dài theo ráng chiều, tia nắng cuối cùng nơi bờ tường như gió lửa biên cương nhuộm đỏ nền gạch xanh.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp! Lang Tuấn Hiệp—” Đoàn Lĩnh lao qua hành lang, chạy đến chỗ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hô lớn, “Cha ta về rồi!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỉm cười, quay lại gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Cha…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói không ra hơi, đứng thở hổn hển.

“Ta biết rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Nhưng mà cha nói cha họ Lý, ta không phải họ Lý, cha cũng đâu phải tên Đoàn Thịnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Con trưởng thành rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh khó hiểu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Tối nay ta ra ngoài làm chút chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Không phải vừa mới về sao? Lại đi đâu nữa?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không giải thích, chỉ giang tay, Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác bước đến, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ôm lấy Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Vầy là tốt rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Gã ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, rồi đẩy hắn ra, bắt hắn đứng thẳng, gã vén vạt áo, quỳ hai gối trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Này!” Đoàn Lĩnh vội đến đỡ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại ra hiệu hắn đừng nhúc nhích, khom lưng dập đầu.

“Đến lúc từ biệt rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Chờ đã!” Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra, nói, “Người muốn đi à? Đi đâu? Cha! Cha ơi!”

“Phải.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ dưới đất, ngẩng đầu, cầm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, chăm chú nhìn hắn, “Ta đến Nhữ Nam vì muốn tìm con, may mắn không bê trễ nhiệm vụ, nay cha con con đoàn tụ, ta đã hoàn thành sứ mệnh, chuyện ở Thượng Kinh nên chấm dứt thôi.”

“Người… người đừng đi! Chẳng phải đã nói sẽ luôn ở cùng ta sao?”

“Có thể, lâu thì năm rưỡi, nhanh thì vài tháng sẽ gặp lại.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Con có điện… có cha con chăm sóc, dù con muốn vạn dặm núi sông Trung Nguyên, cha con cũng cho con được, ta với con chỉ là… ta có chuyện quan trọng phải làm.”

“Đừng đi mà, Lang Tuấn Hiệp!” Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mắt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỉm cười đứng dậy.

“Đoàn Lĩnh.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta chỉ là khách qua đường trong cuộc đời con, từ nay về sau con hãy nghe lời cha. Trên đời này sẽ chẳng còn ai toàn tâm toàn ý yêu thương con, không lừa dối con, gặp nguy cũng bất chấp tính mạng tới cứu con, dốc lòng suy nghĩ cho con như cha con đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh siết chặt tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp, kéo gã vào phòng, nói, “Không! Không được! Phải nói rõ người muốn đi đâu, chừng nào về!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp như ngọn núi không suy suyển, giọng Lý Tiệm Hồng vang lên sau lưng hai người.

“Cha phái gã đi thăm dò vài việc.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ngày nào chưa điều tra rõ ràng, ngày đó cha vẫn chưa yên tâm.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp định quỳ, Lý Tiệm Hồng phất tay ý bảo không cần đa lễ.

Đoàn Lĩnh rất khó chịu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại nghiêm túc nói, “Đoàn Lĩnh, nghe lời, ta sẽ về mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành buông tay ra.

“Sau khi về phương Nam đừng nhắc tới ta.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Vâng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nói nhưng không biết mở lời thế nào, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Vậy đi đi, tranh thủ lúc cổng thành chưa đóng.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp khom người nói, “Thần cáo lui.”

“Chờ mai đi không được sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hoang mang, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã biến mất ở cuối hành lang, nhanh như cơn gió.

“Chờ đã!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta lấy đồ cho người…”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu chạy vào phòng, luống cuống dọn đồ cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lại nghe tiếng vó ngựa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói đi là đi, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm túi hành trang mới gấp được một nửa chạy ra, vạt áo phất phơ trong gió đêm xuân.

Đoàn Lĩnh còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cứ thế mà đi, chuyện hôm nay diễn ra quá đột ngột, còn dồn dập hơn bao nhiêu thứ hắn đã tiếp nhận suốt năm năm qua, hắn chạy theo sau, hoảng loạn gào lên, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp! Lang Tuấn Hiệp!”

Đằng xa đâu còn bóng dáng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ngơ nhìn. Lý Tiệm Hồng đến, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại đi, như trời trăng đổi chỗ, thủy triều lên xuống, tất cả như một lẽ tự nhiên.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhíu tít mày, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, muốn ôm hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh lại đang thương tâm cực độ, đứng thở dốc, mặt đỏ bừng, suýt òa khóc thành tiếng. Lý Tiệm Hồng gặp nguy không loạn, chỉ khi thấy nước mắt con trai mới lúng ta lúng túng, không biết phải làm gì.

“Cha thật sự có việc cần nhờ gã…” Lý Tiệm Hồng lúng búng nói, “Vậy hoãn lại vài ngày nhé? Để cha…”

“Không cần đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh vừa lau nước mắt, vừa nghẹn ngào nói, “Con hiểu mà.”

“Đừng khóc.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Thấy nước mắt con tự dưng cha nhức đầu quá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm ngang hắn, bế vào nhà.

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn ôm tâm sự, Lý Tiệm Hồng không thể làm gì khác là dùng mọi cách dỗ hắn, nói chuyện với hắn, chốc sau Đoàn Lĩnh mới nguôi ngoai, vì lúc ăn tối, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã hứa sau khi Lang Tuấn Hiệp về sẽ để gã chuyên theo hầu hạ hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thật không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con muốn thì dĩ nhiên là được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh luôn thấy có gì đó không đúng, dường như hai chữ “hầu hạ” nghe hơi nặng nề, quan hệ giữa hắn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp đâu phải như vậy.

Đoàn Lĩnh thường thấy đám nhóc nhà quyền quý trong trường vênh mặt hất hàm, chúng có tôi tớ hầu hạ, gọi là đến đuổi là đi, tuy Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã nói gã là “gia thần”, nhưng quan hệ giữa hai người suy cho cùng không giống chủ tớ.

“Tuy cha để gã tới đón con, chăm sóc con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nhưng cha không muốn thấy con cha biến thành một Lang Tuấn Hiệp phiên bản nhỏ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp là người tốt.”

“Ừ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên nói, “Đúng là người tốt, không tính vụ năm lần bảy lượt suýt găm vào dao trắng rút ra dao đỏ trên người cha con thì nhìn chung cũng không tệ lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Cả đời con sẽ quen biết rất nhiều người, không riêng gì gã.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con phải học cách nhìn người, phải biết đối phương thật lòng hay chỉ nịnh hót con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Con không hiểu, nhưng con biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp là thật lòng.”

“Nhìn người nên nhìn vào mắt.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Người thật lòng muốn kết giao với con, khi nói chuyện thường không đắn đo suy tính, họ sẽ bộc lộ bản chất thật, không chút giấu diếm.”

“Không thể nhìn thấu một người trong tức thời.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Gã từng có chí hướng, cũng có thân thế.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng phu tử nói gia thế không thể quyết định được gì cả.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Không phải gia thế, anh hùng bất luận xuất thân, gia thế chẳng là gì cả, cha đang nói thân thế. Bạn bè của con là người như thế nào, thân thế đã là một nửa câu trả lời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe Lý Tiệm Hồng nói thế, đột nhiên nhớ ra trước giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa bao giờ nói với hắn gã là người như thế nào. Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thường hỏi, nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp miệng kín như bưng, chưa lần nào đề cập.

“Nhưng mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp đối xử với con tốt lắm.” Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thân thế chắc cũng không xấu đâu, người là… ừm, với con thì là người tốt.”

Tuy không có Lang Tuấn Hiệp rất mất mát, nhưng hắn vẫn nhanh chóng quen với sự hiện diện của Lý Tiệm Hồng. Trước giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp chỉ để hắn đọc sách, chăm sóc hắn từng miếng ăn giấc ngủ, nhưng chưa bao giờ dạy hắn cách đối nhân xử thế, Lý Tiệm Hồng thì dạy hắn rất nhiều. Giờ cơm tối, Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn Đoàn Lĩnh khi ăn thì không được nói chuyện, nuốt xong rồi nói. Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi bất cứ vấn đề gì Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng kiên nhẫn trả lời, biết đến đâu nói đến đó, chứ không dùng câu “đừng hỏi, sau này con sẽ hiểu” để chặn họng hắn.

Ăn xong, Lý Tiệm Hồng thay vị trí Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ngồi bên giếng múc nước rửa chén, còn giặt đồ cho Đoàn Lĩnh như một việc đương nhiên. Đoàn Lĩnh nghỉ ngơi một lát rồi pha trà cho Lý Tiệm Hồng, đột nhiên nghĩ chắc cha cần tắm, bèn lấy khăn và bồ kết, tìm quần áo mới Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa mặc lần nào, chờ Lý Tiệm Hồng cùng đến nhà tắm.

Nhà tắm công cộng ở Thượng Kinh hoạt động thâu đêm, mùa đông tắm rửa bất tiện, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thường dắt Đoàn Lĩnh đến đây tắm, có trái cây khô, có rượu gạo, dưới lầu còn có người kể chuyện. Đoàn Lĩnh ngựa quen đường vũ, dắt tay Lý Tiệm Hồng vào nhà tắm, nhón chân đặt tiền lên quầy, gọi nhân viên đến chà lưng, Lý Tiệm Hồng theo sau, ánh mắt loang ý cười.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngẩng đầu nhìn đèn đuốc sáng trưng, nói, “Cha không chà lưng, khỏi cần gọi người.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cho rằng Lý Tiệm Hồng không quen để người khác hầu hạ, bèn tự tay chà lưng cho hắn. Lý Tiệm Hồng cởi áo, tháo đai lưng, lúc phô bày cơ thể trần trụi, Đoàn Lĩnh không khỏi hoảng hốt.

Khắp người Lý Tiệm Hồng chằng chịt vết đao dấu tên đã thành sẹo, trên bụng có đường kiếm chém ngang, lồng ngực rải đầy dấu tên, tấm lưng dày rộng phủ vết bỏng lớn.

Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dài một hơi, ngâm mình vào nước ấm, trong hồ chỉ có hai người bọn họ, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm khăn vải, nhất thời không biết làm gì, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Cha thường xuyên đánh nhau nên mang nhiều thương tích, con đừng sợ.”

“Vết này… do đâu mà có?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạm vào dưới sườn Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Vết đao này là bị Diên Đà ám sát để lại.”

“Diên Đà là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nghe nói là kiếm khách đệ nhất Tây Vực, nhưng giờ đã là người chết rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên nói, “Một đao đổi một kiếm, gã đâm dưới sườn cha, cha đâm thủng họng gã, rất công bằng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Còn vết này?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêng người, nói, “Cha đánh giáp lá cà với quân Nguyên dưới Ngọc Bích Quan, bị một tên của Triết Biệt bắn thủng áo giáp, để lại dấu sẹo này.”

“Triết Biệt đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi.

“Tháo chạy, còn sống.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Nhưng không sống lâu được đâu, lưng bị dầu hỏa đốt, con cứ chà thoải mái, không rách da đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa xoa người Lý Tiệm Hồng, vừa lặng lẽ đếm vết sẹo trên người cha. Cơ thể Lý Tiệm Hồng như được chắp vá thành, nhưng hắn lại không hề sợ hãi, mỗi một dấu sẹo trên thân thể mạnh mẽ toát ra sức hấp dẫn của đàn ông ấy toát lên nét đẹp lạ thường.

“Con trai, thấy chỗ này không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêng mặt qua, để Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn khóe mắt mình. Lý Tiệm Hồng mũi cao thẳng rất đẹp, làn da màu đồng khỏe khoắn, khóe mắt có một vết sẹo mờ, như từng bị rách.

Đoàn Lĩnh sờ khóe mắt Lý Tiệm Hồng, hỏi, “Làm sao mà có?”

“Chiến tích của mẹ con đó.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, thuận tay lấy miếng bánh trong khay trà đút Đoàn Lĩnh, một tay ôm hắn, áp trán mình vào trán hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy rất dễ chịu, Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm hắn vào lòng, hai người cùng ngâm nước, da thịt dán vào nhau.

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cha bảo mẹ đi, mẹ con không chịu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đêm đó nàng chụp lọ hoa trong lều của vua Hung Nô Khắc Nhĩ Tô đập vô mặt cha, không chút nể tình. Con thấy con có giống mẹ không? Bình thường rất hiền lành, nổi nóng một cái thì chuyện gì cũng dám làm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tới, “Cha có đánh lại không?”

“Dĩ nhiên là không.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Sao nỡ đánh chứ?’

Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dài, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh như ôm cả thế gian vào lòng.

“Con từng gặp mẹ chưa?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Chưa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng người, dựa vào ngực Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Tắm xong, Lý Tiệm Hồng khoác bộ áo màu xanh, đồ của Lang Tuấn Hiệp hơi chật với hắn, hai cha con đi dọc hẻm nhỏ, đón gió xuân về nhà. Lý Tiệm Hồng cõng con trai thả bước trên con đường lát đá xanh. Thượng Kinh vẫn còn sáng đèn, như nàng thiếu nữ lười biếng không muốn dậy sớm đón sương xuân.

Hoa lê bừng nở, cánh hoa chao liệng dưới ánh trăng, rải dọc hẻm nhỏ.

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh hơi buồn ngủ, nằm nhoài trên lưng Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Ừ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng như đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên Đoàn Lĩnh và Lý Tiệm Hồng biết nhau, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện dường như hai người đã quen từ lâu, cảm giác kỳ lạ đó không thể diễn tả bằng lời, sự thân thuộc, sự thấu hiểu như đã ngấm sâu vào linh hồn, không cần giới thiệu, cũng chẳng cần đặt câu hỏi. Cứ như hơn mười năm qua Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, sáng rời giường không gặp tức là hắn đã ra ngoài mua đồ ăn, tối sẽ về.

Bao nhiêu buồn phiền tan thành mây khói, chỉ còn cảm giác an toàn bao bọc, hắn biết chỉ cần cha tìm thấy mình thì sẽ không bao giờ bỏ đi nữa, dường như từ ngày Đoàn Lĩnh sinh ra đã muốn đi theo cha, sống trong thế giới của cha.

“Cha, cha mấy tuổi?” Đoàn Lĩnh thuận miệng hỏi.

“Hai mươi chín.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Lúc quen mẹ con cha cũng không lớn hơn con bao nhiêu, vừa tròn mười sáu.”

“Mẹ đẹp không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng khoan thai đáp, “Dĩ nhiên là rất đẹp, nàng nở nụ cười thì băng tuyết nghìn năm cũng phải tan chảy, đồng hoang vô tận cũng biến thành Giang Nam mỹ lệ. Năm xưa vừa gặp nàng bên suối Khấp Huyết cha đã yêu ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, nếu không làm sao có con được chứ?”

“Vậy…”

“Hửm?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hỏi nữa, hắn cảm thấy không nên hỏi tiếp, cha sẽ đau lòng.

“Lúc ở Nhữ Nam, Đoàn gia có đối xử tệ với con không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng một lát, quyết định nói dối, “Không, họ biết cha sẽ đến đón con nên đối tốt với con lắm.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng “ừ” một tiếng, nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp phản cha ba lần, gián tiếp hại chết mấy vạn người, tính tình khó ưa, làm việc tùy tiện. Suy cho cùng, nếu không do gã nhất thời nông nổi thì cha và mẹ, cả con nữa sẽ không phải chia lìa nhiều năm như vậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “May mà gã chưa mất hết tính người, đưa con rời khỏi Nhữ Nam, cũng xem như nhân quả số mệnh đã an bài, cha chấp nhận để gã bảo vệ con, lấy công chuộc tội, bằng không kiếm Vô Danh sẽ đuổi giết gã đến cùng trời cuối đất, khiến gã cả đời không thể xuất đầu lộ diện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh như đang nghe về một Lang Tuấn Hiệp hết sức xa lạ, hỏi, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã làm gì?”

“Việc này kể ra rất dài dòng.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Để sau từ từ nói, sau khi con biết thân thế của gã mà vẫn xem gã là bạn thì cha đương nhiên không ép buộc con. Giờ con có thật sự muốn biết không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể tin nổi, nhưng hắn tin cha sẽ không lừa mình, chỉ lắc đầu.

“Hôm nay chắc con mệt lắm rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ngủ đi.”

Về đến nhà, Lý Tiệm Hồng đặt hắn lên giường, Đoàn Lĩnh níu tay áo cha, nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng không chớp mắt.

Lý Tiệm Hồng suy nghĩ, hiểu ý Đoàn Lĩnh, liền cười, cởi áo, để trần thân trên, chỉ mặc quần dài đến đầu gối, nằm kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm eo hắn, gối đầu lên tay hắn, mơ màng thiếp ngủ.

Gió lùa qua rừng thông vang xào xạc như thiên quân vạn mã vung đao sát phạt, nửa đêm, chiến trường phương xa thấm đẫm máu tươi, tiếng gào đau thương của các chiến hữu trước lúc chết hóa thành ác mộng khôn cùng kéo đến.

Lý Tiệm Hồng hét lớn, bừng tỉnh, ngồi bật dậy.

“Cha!” Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, cuống cuồng đứng lên, thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng người đẫm mồ hôi, ngồi trên giường thở nặng nhọc như kéo bễ.

“Cha ơi?” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng hỏi, “Cha có sao không?”

“Ác mộng thôi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn còn bàng hoàng, nói, “Không có gì đâu, dọa con hả?”

“Cha mơ thấy gì?” Khi còn bé Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thường xuyên gặp ác mộng, thấy mình bị đánh đập, nhưng lớn dần thì bóng ma Nhữ Nam cũng phai mờ.

“Giết người.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhắm mắt, đáp, “Thấy các thuộc hạ đã chết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh xoa huyệt thái dương, huyệt tam tiêu cho hắn, giúp hắn bình tĩnh lại, Lý Tiệm Hồng từ từ nằm xuống, mở mắt xuất thần.

Đoàn Lĩnh cuộn mình chui vào lòng hắn, gối lên ngực hắn, chơi đùa miếng ngọc bội.

“Chốc sau là ổn thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Con cũng hay gặp ác mộng à?” Lý Tiệm Hồng khôi phục tinh thần, hỏi.

“Lúc trước có.” Đoàn Lĩnh lo chơi ngọc bội, nhìn không dời mắt.

“Mơ thấy gì?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi do dự, không dám kể cho Lý Tiệm Hồng mình ở Nhữ Nam bị ngược đãi, dù sao chuyện cũng đã qua rồi.

“Mơ thấy mẹ.” Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con chưa gặp mẹ lần nào, chắc mơ thấy mẹ sinh con rất đau đớn, sinh lão bệnh tử là kiếp nạn, rồi sẽ tốt hơn thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giờ thì hết rồi, mai con mua thuốc an thần cho cha, uống hết là ổn.”

“Không ngờ Lý gia ta lại có người giỏi y thuật.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhoẻn cười, nghiêng người, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng, lấy mũi quẹt mũi hắn, hỏi, “Tương lai con muốn làm gì? Muốn làm nghề y hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con không biết, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói…”

Đoàn Lĩnh định nói Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói hắn phải chăm chỉ đọc sách, ngày sau sẽ làm nên nghiệp lớn, không được khiến cha thất vọng, nhưng Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con của cha không cần phải quan tâm người ngoài nói gì, sau này con muốn làm gì thì cứ làm cái đó.”

Lần đầu tiên Đoàn Lĩnh nghe có người nói vậy, lúc còn trong trường, từ phu tử đến người hầu đều cho rằng người trên nơi cao, nước chảy xuống thấp, văn võ song toàn, ngang hàng đế vương, người sống ở đời phải biết nỗ lực phấn đấu.

Lý Tiệm Hồng vuốt mấy sợi tóc rũ trước trán con trai, nhìn vào mắt hắn, nói, “Con của cha muốn học y, học võ, hoặc muốn làm hòa thượng tu hành hóa duyên đều được cả, chỉ cần con vui thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, chưa có ai nói với hắn làm hòa thượng cũng không sao cả.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói, “Hồi chiều nghe con phân tích rõ ràng mạch lạc, song vẫn thích chơi, có phải không muốn đọc sách không?”

“Cũng không phải không muốn.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, đáp, “Con muốn đọc sách, nhưng thích trồng hoa hơn.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, nói, “Sau này làm thợ trồng hoa cũng được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phu tử nói, vạn ban giai hạ phẩm, duy hữu độc thư cao.*”

_*Hai câu trích từ Thần Đồng Thi – Uông Thù. Có nghĩa: tất cả ngành nghề đều thấp kém, chỉ có đọc sách mới là cao quý._

“Đọc sách là tốt.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dài, nói, “Nhưng nếu con thật sự không thích, cha sẽ không ép con, cha chỉ muốn con sống vui vẻ.”

“Vậy ngày mai con đổi nghề trồng hoa.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười tít mắt, áp miếng ngọc bội trên cổ cha lên mí mắt mình, mặt ngọc vẫn vương hơi ấm của Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng mỉm cười, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, nhắm mắt, cúi đầu hít vào mùi bồ kết tươi mát trên tóc hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh lại thiếp đi từ lúc nào, khi mở mắt đã là sáng sớm, Lý Tiệm Hồng cởi trần luyện võ trong sân, trường côn xoay vòng, vù vù tiếng gió, cuốn cánh đào cuộn xoáy rồi bung ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp dài bước ra, thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng thu côn, đổi thành luyện chưởng pháp, bổ xuống, đẩy lùi, lật tay, thu quyền, ánh mắt chuyên tâm, khôi ngô tuấn tú.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn một lúc, Lý Tiệm Hồng thu tay, hỏi, “Muốn học không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng bắt đầu dạy hắn từng chiêu, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng con chưa luyện đứng tấn bao giờ, không hạ bàn được.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Kệ nó đi, con vui là được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh bắt chước Lý Tiệm Hồng, đánh một bài chưởng, Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng không nói hắn đánh đúng hay không, chỉ đánh một bài hoàn chỉnh rồi nói, “Xong rồi đó, cứ học vầy trước đi, nếu con có hứng thì mình luyện tiếp, cái này gọi là thâm nhập thiển xuất*.”

_*Nội dung sâu sắc, lời lẽ dễ hiểu._

Đoàn Lĩnh cười ha ha, tính cha rất hợp với hắn, đánh một hồi thì mệt, Lý Tiệm Hồng bày bữa sáng. Ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh theo thói quen chờ nghe câu “đi đọc sách đi”, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại không hề có ý hối thúc hắn.

“Cha, con muốn trồng hoa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ra hiệu hắn cứ làm, Đoàn Lĩnh liền ra vườn hoa hí hoáy với cây cỏ của hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng đi chặt tre làm giàn tưới hoa cho hắn.

Không ai đốc thúc, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn không yên lòng, loay hoay một hồi vẫn quay vào đọc sách.

“Lương tâm cắn rứt hả?” Lý Tiệm Hồng bưng chén trà ngồi ngoài thư phòng, ngẩng đầu nhìn mây trắng lững lờ.

Đoàn Lĩnh đành nói, “Dạ, luôn thấy bức bối trong lòng.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Xem ra vẫn muốn đọc sách rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi xấu hổ, mấy ngày liên tiếp, Lý Tiệm Hồng ở lại phủ, chưa bao giờ ép buộc Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn thích gì cứ việc làm nấy, dù không làm gì cả, ngồi ngẩn người uống trà cũng được. Nhưng tính tình Đoàn Lĩnh xưa giờ đã vậy, thúc giục thì hắn không vui, không ai đôn đốc lại thấy tẻ nhạt, bây giờ chẳng cần Lý Tiệm Hồng thúc giục hắn vẫn đọc sách mỗi ngày, có khi còn làm ra vẻ theo Lý Tiệm Hồng luyện chưởng pháp.

Lý Tiệm Hồng thì một khắc cũng không thể rời xa Đoàn Lĩnh, dù ra ngoài mua thức ăn cũng phải dắt hắn theo, không khi nào để hắn biến mất khỏi tầm mắt mình, ngủ phải ngủ cùng nhau, ban ngày cũng phải ngồi chung một phòng.

Một ngày nào đó, Lý Tiệm Hồng đang suy tư, Đoàn Lĩnh rốt cuộc không nhịn được hỏi hắn.

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cha đang nghĩ gì vậy?”

“Nghĩ đến con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, buông sách xuống, qua ôm hắn, giữa đôi mày Lý Tiệm Hồng ẩn chứa chút buồn phiền, ánh mắt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức dịu dàng.

“Cha không vui.” Đoàn Lĩnh cầm tay Lý Tiệm Hồng áp lên hai má mình, sờ đầu hắn, hỏi, “Cha có tâm sự hả?”

Hắn cảm thấy trừ những ngày đầu gặp nhau, Lý Tiệm Hồng lúc nào cũng có tâm sự.

“Có.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha buồn vì không biết cho con được cái gì.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Con muốn ăn sủi cảo ngọc bích của Ngũ Hà Thính.”

“Vậy thì đi thôi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lập tức dắt Đoàn Lĩnh đi ăn sủi cảo, nói, “Tâm sự không nằm ở món ăn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Con có muốn về nhà không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra, như đã nghe được trong trường, người Hán đều muốn về nhà.

“Cha muốn cho con vài thứ vốn thuộc về con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Con thỏa mãn lắm rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Người biết đủ là vui. Lang…”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại suýt quay vào sân gọi Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chợt nhớ gã đã đi rồi, mất mát nói, “A, người vẫn chưa về.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã đi rất lâu rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn quen cho rằng gã còn ở nhà, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị phái đi làm gì nhỉ? Tại sao lâu thế vẫn chưa trở lại? Hắn cảm giác cha không thích mình nhắc đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Mỗi lần Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc gã là Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nổi cơn ghen tỵ.

Câu hỏi mỗi ngày của Đoàn Lĩnh từ “chừng nào cha về?” đổi thành “chừng nào Lang Tuấn Hiệp về?”, Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Gã đang chuẩn bị nhà mới đón con trở lại.”


	14. Chương 14: Cứu viện

Tuy rất nhớ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh dần hiểu ra rằng, nếu Lang Tuấn Hiệp không đi, cha sẽ không đến.

Có người đến phải có người đi, như Lang Tuấn Hiệp từng nói, trên đời này không ai giữ được niềm vui trọn vẹn, ít nhiều phải có tiếc nuối.

Dường như ông trời đã sắp đặt sẵn nhiều thứ trong cuộc đời hắn rồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên phát hiện, mỗi khi đọc sách gặp vấn đề khó hiểu, hỏi Lý Tiệm Hồng câu nào cha cũng trả lời được. Đáp án hoàn toàn khác phu tử nhưng vẫn tự thành hệ thống, Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn phục cũng không được.

“Cha, chẳng phải cha nói không đọc nhiều sách sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ngô sinh dã hữu nhai, nhi tri dã vô nhai.*” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Trên đời nào ai dám nói mình đọc nhiều sách? Càng hiểu biết nhiều càng thấy mình kiến thức nông cạn, cũng chỉ là hạt cát trong sa mạc mà thôi.”

_*Trích Dưỡng Sinh Chủ – Trang Tử. Có nghĩa: đời người hữu hạn, mà tri thức thì vô hạn._

Đoàn Lĩnh cái hiểu cái không, gật đầu. Lật sách đọc một lát lại hỏi, “Cha, Khổng Tử nói quân tử hữu tam úy* là có ý gì?”

_*Khổng Tử nói người quân tử có ba điều sợ._

“Một sợ mệnh trời, hai sợ bậc đại nhân, ba sợ lời của thánh nhân.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Kẻ tiểu nhân chẳng biết mệnh trời nên chẳng sợ.”

“Úy cũng không phải là sợ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng quay mặt ra sân, thuận miệng giải thích, “Mà là hiểu nên kính trọng mệnh trời mới được an thân.”

“Mệnh trời là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Sống trên đời, mỗi người đều có một chuyện cần phải hoàn thành.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đó là việc đã được quyết định từ thời khắc con sinh ra, có người sinh để trồng trọt, có người sinh để đánh trận, có người sinh ra để làm Hoàng đế, nhiều vô số kể lại chẳng ai giống ai.”

“Nhưng làm sao mới biết mệnh trời của con là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi.

“Không biết, tự nhiên nó đến thôi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đặt chén xuống, thở dài, nói, “Cha cũng không biết, tam thập nhi lập, tứ thập nhi bất hoặc, ngũ thập nhi tri thiên mệnh*. Thánh nhân nói rồi, người phải năm mươi mới biết mệnh trời.”

_*Trích Luận Ngữ – Khổng Tử. Có nghĩa: ba mươi xác định được chí hướng; bốn mươi hiểu được lý sự, không còn bị nhầm lẫn; năm mươi đã hiểu được mệnh trời._

“Lâu quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười.

“Đúng thế.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nửa đời trước u mê, đánh tới đánh lui mà chẳng biết mệnh trời ở đâu, đúng là lãng phí thời gian.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng dậy ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn đang suy ngẫm lời của cha, cảm thấy cha dạy thú vị hơn các tiên sinh nhiều.

Lát sau Lý Tiệm Hồng quay lại, ngoài trời mưa lất phất, Lý Tiệm Hồng khoác áo đội mũ, tay cầm một bọc hành trang, nói, “Hôm nay phải đến trường đúng không? Giờ còn đọc sách nữa hả?”

“A!” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại, hôm nay là ngày nộp bài, phải đến trường lần cuối giao bài văn, lấy con dấu của phu tử trình cho Tích Ung Quán, hắn suýt quên, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nhớ rõ, dẫn hắn cưỡi ngựa ra ngoài. Hai cha con cầm bài thi đến khu luyện chữ báo danh, sau đó ra ngoài thành giải sầu.

Tích Ung Quán nằm trên đường chính của Thượng Kinh, người đến người đi, ngựa xe không dứt, xếp hàng bên ngoài đều là người của nhà quan lớn quý nhân. Đoàn Lĩnh và cha mặc áo vải, đứng bên ngoài nhìn.

“Có ước ao được ngồi ngựa quý xe to như họ không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, trong số những người đến báo danh có không ít bạn cùng trường, từng học chung mấy năm mà không ngờ gia thế hiển hách như vậy. Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Phu tử dạy, người cam nguyện nghèo khó là vua của bản thân.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, nói, “Tuy phu tử hay nói bậy bạ nhưng câu này thì đúng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười, đến báo danh, Lý Tiệm Hồng kéo thấp vành mũ che nửa mặt, đứng trong chỗ tối nhìn người qua kẻ lại.

“Đoàn Lĩnh!” Thái Diêm đằng xa gọi, “Chờ gì đó! Mau qua đây!”

Dù Đoàn Lĩnh đã đọc sách ở trường ba năm nhưng kết giao rất ít bạn, lại nhớ lời dặn của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chỉ quanh quẩn trong phòng, không có cơ hội tiếp xúc với nhiều người, hắn chỉ quen với Thái Diêm và Bố Nhi Xích Kim từ ngày đầu đến lớp, cùng với Hách Liên Bác do thường xuyên bị phạt chung.

Vẫn là anh của Thái Diêm dẫn hắn đến, ngoắc Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Tiệm Hồng qua chào hỏi, chắp tay với Thái Văn.

“Đa tạ đã chăm sóc.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Không dám nhận.” Thái Văn mỉm cười, cũng chắp tay với Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Thái Diêm chụp vai Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn xếp hàng trước mình, hai người trò chuyện vài câu. Đoàn Lĩnh hiếm khi thấy Thái Văn, chợt nhớ đến mùa đông Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị thương, mấy ngày sau Đoàn Lĩnh về trường, Thái Diêm chủ động tìm hắn, thấy mắt hắn bị sưng, còn tưởng hắn bị người lớn trong nhà đánh, liền an ủi một hồi.

Hai người cũng ít gặp nhau, lúc Đoàn Lĩnh còn học vỡ lòng, Thái Diêm đã lên Thư Văn Các đọc Tứ Thư Ngũ Kinh viết văn, khi Đoàn Lĩnh thăng lên Thư Văn Các cũng chỉ học chung với Thái Diêm mấy tháng ngắn ngủi, sau đó Thái Diêm được đón về nhà, anh hắn mời thầy đến dạy, từ đó hai người không thường gặp nhau nữa.

Thế nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn biết chút ít chuyện nhà Thái Diêm, biết Thái Văn tuy là anh cả nhưng hai người không cùng một mẹ, thường ngày Thái Văn cũng lo cho Thái Diêm từng miếng ăn giấc ngủ, hệt như Lang Tuấn Hiệp với Đoàn Lĩnh vậy, thế nên vô hình trung khiến hai người thân thiết hơn nhiều. Ngoài ra, Thái Diêm và anh hắn đã từng gặp Đoàn Lĩnh và Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngoài trường hai lần, lần thứ nhất vào đêm đèn hoa Trung thu, lần hai là trong lúc đi chơi tết Hàn thực.

Dường như Đinh Chi thích Lang Tuấn Hiệp hơn Thái Văn, thế nên mỗi lần chạm mặt lại thấy hơi lúng túng.

Đám thiếu niên xếp hàng, người lớn nói chuyện, Đoàn Lĩnh quên luôn giới thiệu cha với Thái Văn, hôm nay Thái Văn vẫn mặc màu áo thiên thanh, vô cùng tuấn tú, khí chất quân nhân sắc bén như lưỡi kiếm mới rèn, chỉ đơn giản nói về việc học của hai đứa nhóc, so với thái độ tôn trọng mà xa cách khi gặp Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Thái Văn rất lễ độ khiêm nhường với Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Khi nhắc đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ thản nhiên nói, “Gã là người hầu trong nhà, vốn không muốn để gã nhúng tay vào nhiều việc, ta lên Thượng Kinh thì để gã về phương Nam trông coi chuyện làm ăn.”

Thái Văn gật đầu, hỏi, “Nghe nói Đoàn huynh làm về buôn bán nhỉ?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, nói, “Không tốt cho lắm, định kiếm nghề khác mưu sinh, sống thời loạn lạc, dù mang chí hướng cao xa nhưng đi đâu cũng bị dội nước lã, chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài ngồi không ăn hoang, nuôi dạy con trai nên người rồi tính tiếp.”

Thái Văn cười nói, ‘Nghe cách nói của Đoàn huynh hẳn cũng không đến nỗi ngồi không miệng ăn núi lở đâu, khiêm tốn quá khiêm tốn quá.”

Tuy Lý Tiệm Hồng không mặc sang trọng đắt tiền, nhưng mỗi cử chỉ giơ tay nhấc chân, từng lời ăn tiếng nói đều toát ra khí chất phi phàm, hoàn toàn không giống hạng nhà giàu mới nổi. Những năm gần đây, Thượng Kinh vàng thau lẫn lộn, không ít gia tộc quyền quý dẫn cả nhà đến nương nhờ thiên tử nước Liêu, Thái Văn cảm giác người này không tầm thường, nhưng ấn tượng với Đoàn Lĩnh trước đó chưa phai mờ, bèn không nghĩ nhiều nữa.

Thái Diêm thấy một thiếu niên, bất ngờ gọi, “Hách Liên Bác!”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười hô, “Hách Liên Bác!”

“Ngươi cũng tới hả!” Thái Diêm gọi, “Qua đây nè.”

Hách Liên Bác thường xuyên bị phạt cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, nay mới mười bốn đã cao ngất, da ngăm, mặc trang phục Tây Khương, mày cao mắt sâu, ngũ quan sắc nét, không giận vẫn uy nghiêm, song vẫn là tên cà lăm.

Quản gia theo sau Hách Liên Bác gật đầu với Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh, Hách Liên Bác cho quản gia về, im lặng vào đứng sau hai người.

“Có thấy Bố Nhi Xích Kim không?” Thái Diêm thuận miệng hỏi.

Hách Liên Bác lắc đầu, nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, hiển nhiên mới gặp lần đầu.

“Cha ta.” Rốt cuộc Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nhớ mà giới thiệu.

Hách Liên Bác hành lễ, Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu trả lễ, Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại, thấy bên đường có chiếc xe ngựa, Hách Liên Bác chỉ hướng đó, giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Mẹ ta.”

Hách Liên Bác được mẹ đưa tới báo danh, theo phong tục Thượng Kinh, nữ quyến không thể lộ mặt, Hách Liên Bác tự đến xếp hàng, chắp tay với Thái Văn thay lời xin lỗi.

Các thiếu niên trò chuyện một lát, đến lượt ba người, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn họ lên trước, Hách Liên Bác lại làm tư thế mời, Thái Diêm cũng nhường cho Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ tuổi nhất.

“Chừng nào rảnh hãy để Đoàn Lĩnh đến quý phủ.” Thái Văn nói, “Ta có mời một tiên sinh từ phương Nam, có thể dạy trước mấy bài dễ.”

“Thế thì cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Thái Văn bảo khách khí rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nộp xong bài thi, Lý Tiệm Hồng từ biệt Thái Văn, cùng Đoàn Lĩnh đi đóng học phí.

Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh quay ra thì không biết bạn bè đã đi đâu, thấy hắn liên tục ngoảnh lại nhìn, Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Còn bạn chưa đến hả?”

“Bạt Đô không tới.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đã biết hôm nay phải báo danh mà.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm ngâm một lát, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Con còn quen bạn nào nữa?”

“Mấy người vừa nãy là quan hệ tốt nhất.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng không biết sao nhà họ quản lý gắt lắm.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Quên hỏi con, bình thường Lang Tuấn Hiệp quản con như thế nào?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, hắn đã không gặp Lang Tuấn Hiệp được một thời gian, nhớ lại vẫn thấy vô cùng quý trọng cuộc sống an nhàn của hai người, không phải hắn không muốn chơi, nhưng sợ làm Lang Tuấn Hiệp thất vọng, hắn có thể nhận ra Thái Diêm, Hách Liên Bác và những học trò khác không mấy khi vui vẻ, dường như luôn có thứ gì nặng nề lơ lửng trên đầu họ.

“Đám Hách Liên Bác…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con không nói được, nhưng bọn họ cứ như… giống như… ờm…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Như bị ma quỷ rượt theo sau ép bọn chúng đọc sách, cười cũng không dám cười thành tiếng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Đúng rồi.”

“Chúng đều là ông cụ non.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Không giống con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ồ.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đám nhóc ấy đều là con tin, hiểu chuyện từ nhỏ, yêu cầu đối với chúng cao hơn người khác rất nhiều.”

“Con biết, nhưng thật sự đáng sợ đến thế à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng dắt tay Đoàn Lĩnh tản bộ trên đường, nói, “Hách Liên Bác là hậu duệ của Hách Liên Loan, hoàng tộc Tây Khương. Bố Nhi Xích Kim là hậu duệ của một dòng họ lớn nhà Nguyên. Hai anh em Thái Văn, Thái Diêm là con của một vị quan phía Bắc Thượng Kinh và phụ nữ người Liêu.”

“Nói cách khác…” Lý Tiệm Hồng giải thích, “Cha của chúng đều là người ngoại tộc, đa phần là hoàng tộc, bị bắt làm con tin đổi lấy hòa bình giữa các nước. Một khi khai chiến sẽ giết chúng đầu tiên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Con tin của Nam Trần là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Không có con tin của hoàng tộc Nam Trần, vì người Hán kiên cường.”

“Trong số các bạn học của con, có không ít người là hậu duệ của quan viên phía Nam nước Liêu, một khi nhà chúng tạo phản theo địch, vua Liêu sẽ giết chúng.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Con có biết thằng nhóc nào họ Hàn không?”

“Biết!” Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức nhớ đến Hàn công tử.

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Thật ra nó là người Liêu đấy, cha nó là Thái sư Nam Viện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, cùng Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng ở đầu đường, kế bên là hẻm Đả Ngư Nhi, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn xung quanh, nói, “Con muốn đến nhà Bạt Đô.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng liền dắt Đoàn Lĩnh vào hẻm Đả Ngư Nhi, phát hiện có không ít binh lính nước Liêu tuần tra trong hẻm.

“Ai?” Đối phương lập tức cảnh giác.

“Ta là…” Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mở miệng, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã nhẹ nhàng đè tay lên vai hắn.

“Vừa rồi dẫn con đi báo danh thì gặp Thái tướng quân ngoài Tích Ung Quán.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói nhẹ như mây, “Không thấy Bố Nhi Xích Kim, Thái tướng quân nhờ ta đến hỏi thăm một tiếng.”

“Chuyện này không liên quan đến Thái Văn.” Tướng lĩnh kia nói, “Về nói hắn bớt lo chuyện bao đồng.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, dắt Đoàn Lĩnh đi, nhướn mày.

“Tại sao họ…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đặt một ngón tay lên môi Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo không nên hỏi nhiều, lúc về nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh đã quên béng, ra chăm vườn hoa. Lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng nằm nghiêng trên giường phơi nắng, nheo mắt như đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh định bảo Lý Tiệm Hồng vào trong ngủ, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã mở mắt, ngoắc hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy qua dựa vào người Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng một tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, tay kia nắm tay hắn.

“Gì đây?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Tay bùn không, rồi tối ngày trét lên mặt cha.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chà tay bẩn lên người Lý Tiệm Hồng, nói, “Con đói.”

“Muốn ăn gì?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Mình ăn tiệm đi…”

Đoàn Lĩnh định đi rửa tay, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại không buông hắn ra, chăm chú nhìn vào mắt hắn, hỏi, “Trả lời cha trước đã, con là bạn với Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô à?”

Lúc này nét mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng hơi nghiêm trọng, Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng, cho rằng Lý Tiệm Hồng không muốn mình kết bạn với Bạt Đô, bèn suy nghĩ nên trả lời như thế nào, chỉ mới chần chừ, Lý Tiệm Hồng liền nói, “Phải thì nói phải, không thì nói không, sợ cha ăn thịt con chắc?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Phải.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Sống trên đời dù sao cũng phải có vài người bạn, rửa tay đi.”

Sau giờ Ngọ, Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh vào tiệm ăn nổi tiếng nhất nước Liêu chén một bữa no nê, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa cửa sổ, nói, “Cha, nghe nói cha của Bạt Đô thường xuyên đánh hắn, vậy mà hắn cũng không tới tìm con.”

“Không đến tìm con vì đã bị giam.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên nói, “Cha của nó là Truật Xích, tính tình thô bạo, bị đưa đến Thượng Kinh làm con tin, người người khinh thường, chẳng thể làm gì khác là đánh con tìm vui.”

“Vậy tại sao có người gác bên ngoài?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Sợ nó bỏ trốn.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn ra đầu phố, chính là phủ đệ của Bố Nhi Xích Kim, nơi đó tập trung không ít binh mã, canh gác nghiêm ngặt.

“Biên giới hai nước Nguyên – Liêu ngày càng căng thẳng.” Lý Tiệm Hồng giải thích, “Có lẽ sẽ khai chiến trong tháng này.”

“Sao cha biết?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Đoán, phía Bắc núi A Nhĩ Kim đang là mùa xuân, người Nguyên chịu đựng cả mùa đông dài, đầu xuân nhất định phải xuất binh, nếu không e là không có cơm ăn.”

“Nếu khai chiến thì phải làm sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Bạt Đô có gặp nguy hiểm không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Vua Liêu tuổi nhỏ, Thái hậu nhiếp chính, binh quyền phương Bắc nằm trong tay Đại vương Bắc Viện Gia Luật Đại Thạch, phải xem tâm trạng của ông ta, lỡ như nếm mùi thất bại sẽ quay về gây rắc rối cho nhà Bố Nhi Xích Kim, cũng có khả năng lôi ra chém đầu lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cuống lên, đi đường không yên, sau khi về nhà, Lý Tiệm Hồng suy nghĩ một lát, hỏi, “Muốn cứu nó không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Làm sao cứu? Cha, cha cứu hắn được không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng rửa mặt ngoài sân, không ngẩng đầu nói, “Không phải cha cứu, là con cứu nó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nhưng con biết cứu thế nào?”

“Đúng thế.” Lý Tiệm Hồng rửa mặt xong, lau tay dưới hành lang, nói, “Cứu như thế nào? Con suy nghĩ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu có Lang Tuấn Hiệp ở đây thì hay rồi, ba người vẫn lợi hơn hai người…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói, “Lúc này đừng nhắc đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cha con dù gì cũng là kiếm khách đệ nhất Nam Trần, suốt ngày bị con trai so sánh với một tên sát thủ, tổn thương hết sức.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Vậy…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ầy, con cứ nghĩ cách là được rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đọc binh pháp chưa? Nghe kể chuyện chưa? Con có sẵn một đại hiệp làm thuộc hạ này, sai bảo thế nào, làm lừa hay làm chó, con nghĩ cách đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm mặt nói, “Cười gì? Đại hiệp này không dễ nhờ vả đâu, cao thủ nức tiếng thiên hạ chỉ nghe lời một mình con thôi đó. Về con phải trả công biết chưa.”

Nói rồi, Lý Tiệm Hồng giơ tay xoa ngón cái và ngón trỏ trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo xong chuyện phải trả tiền bồi dưỡng, Đoàn Lĩnh kinh hãi, Lý Tiệm Hồng ra sân sau giặt đồ cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ngây ra một lát, hiểu ý Lý Tiệm Hồng, chợt thấy kích thích dữ dội, chạy về phòng lấy giấy bút.

“Cha!”

“Sao, con trai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đang giặt đồ, không để ý đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến, cầm bản đồ, tô đậm mấy con đường, vẽ thêm mấy người que tượng trưng cho vệ binh ngoài phủ Bố Nhi Xích Kim.

“Bản đồ hành quân…” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Vẽ đẹp vậy làm gì? Quẹt mấy hình tam giác là xong rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, giải thích, “Trước tiên phải cứu người ra, rồi chờ trời sáng mở cổng thành tìm cách đưa ra khỏi thành, đây là nhà họ nè, hồi chiều chúng ta uống trà ngay bên cạnh đó.”

“Ồ, cứu ra rồi giấu ở đâu?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Nhà mình?”

“Nhà mình quá xa cổng thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hơn nữa không có hầm, không thể giấu người, lỡ như đối phương phát hiện họ bỏ trốn chắc chắn sẽ lục soát từng nhà. Người không có chức vụ cũng sẽ không được ra khỏi thành.”

“Chà, thông minh.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “E là sáng mai thành sẽ phong tỏa, cho nên giấu người ở chỗ này! Gần cổng thành, còn có thể đưa người ra thần không biết quỷ không hay!”

“Được!” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cứ thế mà làm, chờ cha đổ rác xong rồi mình đi cứu người.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo nói, “Cha còn chưa nhìn chỗ này là đâu mà! Là trường học đó!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng phơi đồ xong rồi đi đổ rác, nói, “Con quen địa hình trong trường, đương nhiên là thích hợp, đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ủa? Không che mặt hả? Chẳng phải thích khách nào cũng che mặt sao?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Vô dụng mới che mặt.”

“Vậy…” Đoàn Lĩnh tự biết mình không nên theo làm vướng chân Lý Tiệm Hồng, liền giao bản đồ cho hắn, nói, “Đi dọc đường này…”

“Không nhớ nổi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng khiêng Đoàn Lĩnh lên vai, hai bước qua tường, ba bước lên nóc nhà, lướt trên mái ngói như đi trên đất bằng, biến mất trong đêm tối.

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt kêu thành tiếng, may mà kiềm lại được, chạy vài bước, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhảy xuống đất, cõng Đoàn Lĩnh lao qua mấy con hẻm, gần ra đường chính lại nhảy vào sân nhà người khác, chọc con chó trong sân sủa ầm ĩ.

“Chà.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Chó bự ghê ta, dữ hơn Hốt Tất Liệt nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Xuống thôi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Rất nhanh đã đến con hẻm bên hông phủ Bố Nhi Xích Kim, Lý Tiệm Hồng quỳ một gối, vươn một tay qua eo Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi vững trên mái ngói.

“Cha, quên mang kiếm rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh, “Về lấy không?”

“Không cần.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ngẩng đầu ngắm trăng, đêm nay là mười lăm, vầng trăng tròn soi sáng mặt đất.

“Một đêm tuyệt đẹp.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lẩm bẩm.

“Bên kia có góc khuất, có thể yểm trợ.” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ một nơi trong phủ, Lý Tiệm Hồng “ừ” một tiếng.

Quân Liêu tuần tra trong hẻm, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ dưới chân, ý bảo Lý Tiệm Hồng cẩn thận.

Lý Tiệm Hồng thấp giọng nói, “Chờ ở đây.” Rồi đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh một túi đồ ăn, bảo hắn chán quá thì lấy ra ăn. Đoàn Lĩnh sao có thể nuốt trôi? Cất đồ ăn vào ngực áo, mới chớp mắt đã không thấy bóng Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Đội vệ binh Liêu đi đến ngã rẽ, binh sĩ cuối hàng trúng một chưởng sau gáy, bị Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng trong bóng tối kéo về, lột trường cung và bao tên, tháo mạch đao* đeo bên hông, tiện tay áng chừng rồi ném lên trên, Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng vươn tay chụp, bắt hụt.

_*Mạch đao: vũ khí có cán dài như thương nhưng ở đầu là lưỡi dao._

Lý Tiệm Hồng ném lần nữa, vẫn không chụp trúng.

Lần thứ ba, cuối cùng cũng bắt được.

Lý Tiệm Hồng giơ ngón cái với Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo làm tốt lắm.

Đoàn Lĩnh xấu hổ.


	15. Chương 15: Bạn cũ

Lý Tiệm Hồng bay lên tường, tiện tay rút vài mũi tên, bẻ đầu tên ném đi, chỉ để đuôi tên trụi lủi, giương cung cài tên, trái tim Đoàn Lĩnh thót lên cổ.

Một tên lao đến ngọn cây trong vườn, vang tiếng động nhỏ, Lý Tiệm Hồng chuyển sang cây khác, bắn liền ba tên, hạ gục lính trong ba trạm gác ngầm, người nằm vắt vẻo trên cây. Lý Tiệm Hồng lại phi thân lên nóc nhà, một tay bấu mái ngói, nằm úp dọc theo hàng ngói, toàn thân hòa vào bóng đêm.

“Bắt đầu thay ca, xuống được rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, “Chỉ có nửa khắc, cha, con có cần chờ trên nóc tiếp không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhận đao từ tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Lúc về không leo nóc nhà, nhảy đi!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng vung dây thừng lục trong người quân Liêu, móc vào đầu cong trên mái, ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người đu qua đầu quân Liêu, đáp xuống sân đình phủ Bố Nhi Xích Kim.

Chân vừa chạm đất, Lý Tiệm Hồng liền vung mạch đao đánh gục hai tên lính Liêu, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy hoa mắt, sau đó Lý Tiệm Hồng nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, chạy lên ba bước, nói, “Nhảy!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên, cùng Lý Tiệm Hồng phóng qua lan can, Lý Tiệm Hồng một tay dắt Đoàn Lĩnh, một tay cầm mạch đao, thọt hai phát, lại có người ngất xỉu. Trong phủ cũng có lính Liêu tuần tra, Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, rạp người nép dưới bệ cửa sổ.

Trong phòng lớn sáng ánh đèn, có tiếng nói chuyện, Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh ngập tràn vẻ sùng bái, không dám lên tiếng, Lý Tiệm Hồng phát hiện mặt Đoàn Lĩnh dính bẩn, liền giơ tay lau cho hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng Bạt Đô.

Bạt Đô đang kích động, nói tiếng Nguyên, lại có tiếng bể đồ.

“Là nó?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Là hắn!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng lên, đến cửa phòng, vẫn nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nghiêng người, bước theo dáng bắn cung, vung tay chặt vào gáy lính gác, lực vừa phải, sau đó ném tên lính đã ngất xỉu ra sau vườn hoa, im hơi lặng tiếng.

Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người chạy vào phòng, Lý Tiệm Hồng theo sát phía sau.

“Bạt Đô!”

Vừa bước vào, Đoàn Lĩnh thình lình phát hiện bên trong cũng có vệ binh canh gác!

Bạt Đô và cha đang cãi vã kịch liệt nhất thời im bặt. Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hồn, quay đầu trốn sau lưng Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng bước vào, vung hai tay, quân cờ gỗ bắn ra như mưa hoa rợp trời, đánh ngất bốn vệ binh Liêu.

“Đoàn Lĩnh?!” Bạt Đô kinh ngạc.

“Đi mau!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúng ta đến cứu ngươi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã đến, nói thêm cũng bằng thừa, Bạt Đô thoáng nhìn phụ thân, quyết đoán đi theo Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta đi dọn đồ.” Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi ở đây chờ ta một lát.”

“Không còn thời gian!” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng nói.

Cha của Bạt Đô – Bố Nhi Xích Kim Truật Xích đuổi theo sau, Lý Tiệm Hồng khách khí gật đầu với ông ta, làm động tác mời, ý bảo “nhường ngươi trốn trước”.

Bạt Đô dừng lại giữa hành lang, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay hắn.

“Thôi.” Bạt Đô quyết định, “Chúng ta đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tìm mẹ ngươi đã.”

Bạt Đô đứng lại, cúi đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng hiểu ra sao, lắc tay hắn, cảm giác ngón tay Bạt Đô từ từ siết chặt.

Bạt Đô ngẩng đầu nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bà đi trước rồi.”

Tảng đá lơ lửng trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống, đưa hai người đi trốn dù sao vẫn an toàn hơn ba người, quay đầu lại liền thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ hướng sân sau.

Vệ binh dọc đường đều bị Lý Tiệm Hồng hạ gục, Truật Xích nhìn vệ binh nằm đầy đất, vô cùng phẫn nộ, rút vũ khí bên hông, lại bị một đao của Lý Tiệm Hồng nhẹ nhàng chặn lại.

“Suỵt.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ra dấu chớ có gây chuyện, Truật Xích yên lặng, chăm chú nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng vút qua sân sau, lại đánh gục thêm hai vệ binh, bốn người thoát ra hẻm nhỏ.

“Có tập kích!”

Đoàn Lĩnh tính thời gian vừa khớp, thay ca chấm dứt, vệ binh ca sau phát hiện tình cảnh trong phủ, liền lớn tiếng báo động. Vệ binh tuần tra bên ngoài lập tức bao vây, một đội hộ vệ xông tới, Truật Xích rốt cuộc đã chờ được thời cơ phát tiết, tiến lên tung một đấm vào đầu ngựa chiến, hất đổ cả ngựa lẫn kỵ binh.

Tên bay loạn trong hẻm tối, Truật Xích vừa đánh vừa lui, Lý Tiệm Hồng huýt một tiếng, Truật Xích không ham chiến, rút vào hẻm.

Trong cảnh hỗn loạn, Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Chạy bên này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô kéo tay nhau chạy như điên, nhưng lính thủ thành đằng xa đã đuổi đến, Lý Tiệm Hồng tiến đến xách hai đứa, nhảy vào sân không biết của nhà nào, lại leo tường chạy thoát, nháy mắt đã ra đường chính, Truật Xích mệt thở gần chết, lảo đảo đuổi theo, thêm một đội vệ binh từ bên hông đánh tới.

“Chạy đi đâu!”

“Bọc đánh!”

Bạt Đô muốn quay lại tiếp ứng cha, lại bị Lý Tiệm Hồng kéo về.

“Buông ra!” Bạt Đô tức giận quát.

Lý Tiệm Hồng không nói không rằng, ném Bạt Đô qua một bên, Đoàn Lĩnh vội ôm chặt hắn, không cho Bạt Đô đi cứu người, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhảy ra ngoài tường, ngay sau đó bên ngoài vang tiếng bắn tên và tiếng kêu la thảm thiết, Đoàn Lĩnh bịt miệng Bạt Đô, tim hai người nhảy lên tới cổ.

Ngay sau đó, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói một câu tiếng Nguyên, hai người đẩy cửa sau một nhà dân, lách mình vào. Truật Xích bình yên vô sự, thở hổn hển nhìn chằm chặp Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô thở phào, Lý Tiệm Hồng tung cước đá văng cửa phòng, ung dung đi vào, bên trong vang tiếng hét của phụ nữ, Lý Tiệm Hồng cầm vỏ đao đẩy nàng ngã xuống giường.

“Mượn đường.” Lý Tiệm Hồng tao nhã nói, đưa mọi người ra ngoài từ cửa chính, lại ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, ngoắc Bạt Đô, Truật Xích để trần vác Bạt Đô loạng choạng bỏ chạy giữa Thượng Kinh tối mịt.

“Đi đâu đây?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Cắt đuôi truy binh, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ đường đến vườn hoa trong trường, hôm đó không phải ngày nghỉ, các sư đệ đang ngủ trong phòng.

Dời chậu hoa, Bạt Đô chui vào trước, sau đó là Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Tiệm Hồng trèo tường, Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn Lý Tiệm Hồng vào Tàng Thư Các. Bạt Đô hiển nhiên ngựa quen đường cũ, lấy chìa khóa nhét dưới một chậu hoa mở cửa Tàng Thư Các.

Cuối cùng cũng thành công, Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng suốt chặng đường, dựa vào bàn thở dốc. Bạt Đô thắp đèn, sưởi ấm đêm xuân lạnh lẽo, tiếng bước chân vang lên, ngọn lửa chưa kịp bùng lên đã bị Lý Tiệm Hồng phất tay dập tắt.

“Chờ ở đây đến bình minh.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đóng hết cửa sổ Tàng Thư Các, không quay đầu nói, “Ta sẽ nghĩ cách đưa các ngươi ra khỏi thành.”

“Tên này là ai?”

“Cha ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng trả lời Bạt Đô, lấy túi đồ ăn trong áo ra.

“Đói không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Bạt Đô lắc đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ăn chút thôi, ăn thì sáng mới có sức chạy.”

Trong phòng tối tăm, chỉ có ánh trăng mờ len vào từ khe cửa, rọi lên mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, Bạt Đô ngạc nhiên nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lát sau, hắn vươn tay xoa mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Sao vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy hôm nay Bạt Đô không giống bình thường, hắn có vẻ sợ hãi, theo lý mà nói thì Bạt Đô không nên có biểu hiện như vậy.

“Không có gì.” Bạt Đô hỏi, “Hách Liên đâu?”

“Họ vẫn ổn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Mới gặp hôm nay, không kịp từ biệt, ta sẽ thay ngươi chuyển lời.”

“Nếu ngươi bị cuốn vào thì làm sao đây?” Bạt Đô nhíu mày hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không sao cả, cha ta lợi hại lắm, cũng chẳng ai biết cha.”

Bạt Đô thở dài, dựa giá sách, nhắm mắt, trông như kiệt sức.

“Bạt Đô, ngươi vẫn ổn chứ?” Đoàn Lĩnh cầm tay hắn lắc lắc.

Bạt Đô lắc đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh chừa chỗ để Bạt Đô gối lên đùi mình, Lý Tiệm Hồng đến xoa đầu hai đứa, cởi áo choàng đắp lên cả hai, trên áo còn vương mùi máu, là áo Truật Xích đã mặc trước đó.

Truật Xích đằng xa nói một câu, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe không hiểu, nhưng Bạt Đô thì hiểu, tiếng vừa vang lên, Bạt Đô lập tức mở to mắt.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp lại một câu tiếng Nguyên, hai người nói chuyện qua lại. Ngôn ngữ người Nguyên cục cằn mà thẳng thắn, hai người hạ giọng như đang bàn bạc, cũng như mặc cả. Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ cha biết cả tiếng ngoại tộc, thấy Bạt Đô im lặng nghe, liền đẩy hắn, hỏi, “Họ nói gì vậy, ngươi hiểu không?”

“Cha ta và cha ngươi quen nhau từ trước.” Bạt Đô nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Là kẻ địch.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra, nhếch miệng, không thể tin được, cuối cùng Truật Xích nói một câu, vẻ mặt Bạt Đô lập tức trở nên cảnh giác, bật dậy, khó tin nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi… ngươi thế mà là…” Bạt Đô khiếp sợ.

Đoàn Lĩnh mù mờ, “Cái gì?”

“Bạt Đô!” Truật Xích gằn giọng, Bạt Đô không nói nữa.

“Là cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng hỏi.

“Là con của cha.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lên tiếng.

Trong Tàng Thư Các im lặng như tờ, chỉ nghe tiếng thở, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Qua đây với cha.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng xoay người nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, một khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy một mối nguy mơ hồ đang ập đến, hắn quay đầu nhìn Bạt Đô, lại nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Hắn không biết tại sao, nhưng Bạt Đô vẫn buông tay, ý bảo đi thôi. Hai cha con ngồi dưới giá sách chất đầy cuộn tranh. Truật Xích thì đến bên cạnh Bạt Đô, thở dài ngồi xuống.

“Mệt không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh mệt thật nhưng vẫn cố gượng, lại không hiểu ý cha, bọn họ và cha con Truật Xích cách nhau cái bàn dài, hệt như ngày đầu tiên Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô ngủ trong Tàng Thư Các, chỉ là trên bàn thiếu mất một chiếc đèn, thay vào là ánh trăng bàng bạc.

Đoàn Lĩnh úp mặt vào vai Lý Tiệm Hồng, dụi dụi lấy tinh thần, lắc đầu.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Người Nguyên đã tấn công thành Hồ Xương, chỉ cần hộ tống bạn con ra khỏi Thượng Kinh là thoát hiểm, đừng lo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừm” một tiếng, thấy Bạt Đô ngơ ngẩn nhìn mình, lại ngẩng đầu hỏi Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Cha, vừa rồi cha nói gì với cha của Bạt Đô vậy?”

“Cha nhờ ông ta giúp một chuyện.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Để sau này thuận lợi đưa con về phương Nam.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu cuộc trò chuyện giữa cha mình và cha Bạt Đô liên quan gì đến việc về phương Nam, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại hỏi, “Con có muốn về phương Nam không? Con muốn sống cùng cha ở phương Bắc suốt đời hay muốn về quê hương của chúng ta?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Cha có về với con không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhếch khóe môi, hỏi ngược, “Nếu không thì sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Vậy con không đi.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đi, con đi đâu cha theo đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừm” một tiếng, nói, “Con muốn về.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng không trả lời mà quay đầu nhìn cha con Bạt Đô, cứ như câu trả lời của Đoàn Lĩnh đã chứng minh cho kết luận của hắn.

“Lòng người luôn hướng về quê hương, mặc cho con trai ngươi sinh ra và lớn lên trong thủ đô của kẻ thù.” Lý Tiệm Hồng chậm rãi nói, “Máu chảy trong cơ thể là dòng máu người Nguyên, Bạt Đô, ngươi đã từng trông thấy quê hương chưa?”

Bạt Đô chấn động, nghiêng đầu nhìn Truật Xích, định phiên dịch thì Truật Xích đặt một tay lên đầu hắn, ý bảo mình nghe hiểu.

“Con trai ngươi, cũng muốn về.” Truật Xích trúc trắc dùng tiếng Hán nói, “Nhưng ngươi, không hy vọng, ngươi, không muốn về.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con trai ngươi chưa bao giờ đi qua thảo nguyên Hô Luân Bối Nhĩ bao la, xanh biếc như ngọc, nhưng đã vô số lần gặp được trong mơ, đó là thiên hướng trời sinh. Con trai ta cũng hướng về Tây Hồ liễu rũ, ngóng trông Trường Giang dậy sóng dưới chân núi Ngọc Hành.”

Bạt Đô suy nghĩ, nhanh chóng phiên dịch lời của Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Truật Xích không nhúc nhích, chăm chú nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, như đang đắn đo một vấn đề cực kỳ nan giải.

“Qua đêm nay, thiên hạ này đã thuộc về kẻ khác.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ta dĩ nhiên không làm khó ngươi, bất luận ngươi có đồng ý hay không, lúc mặt trời lên, các ngươi vẫn có thể rời thành, đây không phải giao dịch, ta nhất định không dùng ơn nghĩa ép buộc ngươi, ngươi suy nghĩ cho kỹ.”


	16. Chương 16: Vượt hiểm

Truật Xích im lặng, Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm Đoàn Lĩnh dựa tường, nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, chờ trời sáng lại tiếp tục trốn chạy.

Đoàn Lĩnh trằn trọc, cuộn tròn trong lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng, khi thức dậy thì nhìn đối diện, thấy Bạt Đô vẫn luôn tỉnh táo. Chợt nghĩ sắp phải ly biệt, ngày sau trời Nam đất Bắc, không thể gặp lại, Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng rầu rĩ.

Bạt Đô chờ Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh lại liền nhẹ nhàng vẫy tay với hắn, tiện đà khom người muốn chui qua bàn. Đoàn Lĩnh cũng bò ra khỏi vòng ôm của Lý Tiệm Hồng, rúc đầu xuống gầm bàn, nhưng bọn họ đã lớn, không còn là hai đứa trẻ năm xưa, gầm bàn không nhét nổi hai thiếu niên.

Bạt Đô cầm một con dao chế tác từ xương, đặt dưới gầm bàn.

“Cho ngươi…” Bạt Đô mấp máy khẩu hình miệng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Bạt Đô rút tay lại, búng ngón tay, đẩy con dao xương qua chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, ra dấu hắn hãy nhận lấy.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết làm sao, trên người cũng chẳng có thứ gì đáp lễ Bạt Đô, dù sao thì hắn vẫn chưa chuẩn bị gì cho tình huống sắp chia ly này. Bạt Đô thành khẩn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh do dự hồi lâu, cuối cùng nắm lấy dao găm, nhận nó.

Truật Xích đột nhiên tỉnh dậy, xách áo Bạt Đô kéo lùi về sau, ra hiệu cho hắn yên phận, đừng rước lấy phiền phức, Bạt Đô đỏ mặt, cũng không dám giãy.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng mở mắt, Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm, định trả lại dao găm, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Con nhận đi, đó là một lời hứa.”

Tia nắng đầu tiên len vào Tàng Thư Các, Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng lên nói, “Đi thôi.”

Mặt trời ló dạng, sân sau trường học, Lý Tiệm Hồng lôi ra chiếc xe ngựa chuyên chở vật dụng thường ngày, để Bạt Đô lên trước, phủ cỏ khô, đội mũ rộng vành, Truật Xích đến bên cạnh xe, không nói gì, cuối cùng giơ một tay.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng giơ tay lên, hai người đập tay ba lần, Truật Xích bước lên xe, chui vào đống cỏ.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhảy lên xe, thấy ánh mắt tò mò của Đoàn Lĩnh, liền giải thích, “Đập tay lập lời thề, không bao giờ thất hứa.”

“Hai người hứa hẹn cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Ngựa của Lý Tiệm Hồng đã chờ sau hẻm từ lúc nào, hắn cột ngựa vào xe, vung roi, thấp giọng nói bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sau khi trở lại lãnh địa của họ, cha Bạt Đô sẽ điều binh áp sát dãy núi Thương Quân, xâm chiếm lãnh thổ nước Liêu.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh lờ mờ nhận ra Lý Tiệm Hồng đang sắp đặt một việc lớn.

“Cha sẽ lấy chuyện này để giao dịch với Gia Luật Đại Thạch.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên đáp, “Hôm nay muốn ra khỏi cổng thành phải cần một chút may mắn, để xem ông trời đối đãi với cha con ta thế nào đây, sa!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đánh xe cỏ khô tới gần cổng thành, sáng sớm vừa mở cổng, người buôn bán bên ngoài muốn vào, người bên trong muốn ra, chen chúc nước chảy không lọt, lính gác cổng kiểm tra hàng hóa từng xe.

“Chờ ở đây.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cho họ đi trước.”

Xe ngựa đậu bên đường, Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng từ xa nhìn chằm chặp lính gác, kéo thấp vành mũ, đếm tiền đồng trong tay.

“Mua đồ ăn hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không, đây là ám khí.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, xòe năm ngón tay bắt một đồng tiền, cất đi.

“Chắc chắn họ sẽ đuổi theo.” Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nghe đã biết Lý Tiệm Hồng muốn dùng vũ lực xông ra, cuống quýt nói.

“Đây là cách cuối cùng, phòng khi hết đường.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Phải chuẩn bị chu đáo.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng như đang chờ ai đó, mãi đến khi một chiếc xe ngựa lọt vào tầm mắt hắn.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đã từng thấy chiếc xe này, trang trí rất đẹp, là xe của viện Quỳnh Hoa, xe chạy trên đường lớn định ra khỏi thành, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhướn mày.

“Đó là xe của viện Quỳnh Hoa à?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hơi bất ngờ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đúng vậy, là bạn của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cha cũng quen hả?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm ngâm một lát, nói, “Viện Quỳnh Hoa… thôi, mạo hiểm cũng đáng giá, con trai, con leo vào xe kia đi, cho người trong xe xem một thứ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn dò, nhảy xuống, chạy đến xe ngựa của viện Quỳnh Hoa, Lý Tiệm Hồng kéo thấp vành mũ, che khuất nửa gương mặt tuấn tú.

Màn xe vén lên, để Đoàn Lĩnh leo vào.

Người trong xe không phải Đinh Chi mà là một quý phu nhân trẻ tuổi.

“Tỷ là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác hỏi.

“Câu này ta nên hỏi mới đúng, nhóc là ai?” Quý phu nhân kia hỏi.

Cô gái bên cạnh phu nhân phì cười, nói, “Gì thế này? Vô duyên vô cớ leo lên xe người ta mà không biết bên trong là ai à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chần chừ một lát, có lẽ do hắn răng trắng môi hồng, đẹp như ngọc tạc nên phu nhân kia mới không đuổi hắn xuống, chỉ chăm chú quan sát hắn.

“Cha ta bảo ta lên xe cho tỷ xem một thứ.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm, kéo sợi dây đỏ đeo trên cổ, mở túi vải, lấy ngọc bội cho phu nhân xem.

Quý phu nhân, “…”

Sắc mặt phu nhân bỗng trắng như tờ giấy, suýt không thở nổi, run giọng nói, “Công tử… công tử vừa nói gì? Cha của công tử? Công tử là…”

“Tỷ nhìn thôi, không được sờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy phu nhân run tay muốn cầm, vội rút lại ngọc bội, huơ trước mặt nàng rồi mau chóng cất cẩn thận.

“Phu nhân?” Cô gái lo lắng gọi.

“Cha ta nhờ tỷ giúp một chuyện.” Đoàn Lĩnh khách khí chắp tay qua đầu, làm đại lễ với phu nhân, phu nhân vội nói, “Không dám nhận, công tử gọi phu nhân là được rồi.”

Nói rồi, phu nhân đứng dậy, vén vạt áo đáp lễ Đoàn Lĩnh.

Không lâu sau, xe ngựa của viện Quỳnh Hoa tiếp tục di chuyển, xe ngựa chở cỏ khô của Lý Tiệm Hồng từ ven đường chạy đến theo sau.

Lúc qua cổng thành, từ xe của viện Quỳnh Hoa vươn ra một cánh tay ngọc ngà đưa vật làm tin.

“Đằng sau là xe chở hàng của chúng tôi.”

Màn xe vén lên, lộ ra gương mặt nghiêng của phu nhân, phu nhân thoáng nhìn qua, lính gác vội vã cúi đầu nhường đường. Lý Tiệm Hồng tự nhiên đánh xe theo sau, an toàn ra khỏi thành.

Ra quan đạo, Đoàn Lĩnh xuống xe, chạy đến chỗ Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn hắn vài câu, Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại, đứng trước xe nói, “Cha ta cảm tạ phu nhân đã cứu giúp, sau khi về Thượng Kinh nhất định sẽ đến viện Quỳnh Hoa mời một chén rượu.”

“Không dám nhận.” Phu nhân vén màn muốn xuống xe, Đoàn Lĩnh ngăn lại, nói như Lý Tiệm Hồng đã dạy, “Nơi này không thích hợp ở lâu, không dám làm phiền phu nhân.”

“Công tử vạn phúc.” Phu nhân khoan thai nói, “Trời phù hộ Đại Trần ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Sắc xuân muôn nơi, cỏ mọc én bay, ruộng bông lau đung đưa theo gió, sợi bông phất phơ trên cánh đồng bát ngát như sông ngân, lướt qua vạn vật tươi tốt. Dưới ánh nắng rạng rỡ, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt thấy không khí có chút trang nghiêm và niềm hy vọng nhỏ nhoi.

“Trời phù hộ Đại Trần ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh thì thầm, trong lời nói ẩn chứa niềm tin không thể nghi ngờ.

“Ra đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Bạt Đô và Truật Xích chịu giày vò cả đêm, mệt không chịu nổi, dựa xe chợp mắt một lát, Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại vị trí đánh xe, dựa vào lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng, thỉnh thoảng quay lại, thấy Bạt Đô không có ý trò chuyện với hắn, xe lắc lư theo nhịp, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thiếp đi trong gió xuân.

Trong lúc ngủ say, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng Bạt Đô.

“Đừng gọi hắn.” Bạt Đô nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh trở mình, mơ màng cảm giác có ai xoa đầu mình.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh dậy trên xe cỏ khô đậu bên sườn núi, Lý Tiệm Hồng nằm trên đống cỏ, miệng ngậm cọng cỏ, nhàn nhã ngắm trời xanh mây trắng.

Gió xuân phe phẩy, Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp một cái, vươn vai, thức dậy trong lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng thân thiết hôn trán hắn.

“Bạt Đô đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, tỉnh hẳn.

“Đi rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm vai Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thằng nhóc ngang ngược kia muốn con làm an đáp của nó, phi vụ này chơi khôn quá.”

“An đáp là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Đồng sinh cộng tử, may mà chúng ta không có thứ gì để trao đổi, chứ không là bị lừa rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi rầu rĩ, hỏi, “Cha, con có còn được gặp Bạt Đô nữa không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Vạn vật trên đời đều cần duyên phận, duyên như cơn gió, người với người cũng như mây trôi trước mắt con, lúc tụ lúc tan, đến đi vội vã, rồi con sẽ quen bạn mới, đừng buồn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừm” một tiếng, chẳng biết tại sao, nghe Lý Tiệm Hồng nói thế chợt thấy nhẹ lòng hơn nhiều.

“Cha cũng sẽ bỏ con à?” Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên cảm thấy không thể chịu nổi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cười hà hà, nói, “Con trả công trước đi rồi cha trả lời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Phải rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, đành phải hỏi, “Cha muốn trả công thế nào?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lại cười nói, “Con mài móng làm gì đấy? Tính mưu sát cha hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, cảm thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng thật sự rất hài hước, lát sau, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Lấy cọng cỏ ngoáy tai cho cha coi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh xoắn một cọng cỏ, để Lý Tiệm Hồng nằm lên đùi, tập trung ngoáy tai cho hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhắm mắt, trông như đang ngủ, cũng như đang ngẫm nghĩ chuyện gì.

“Con trai.”

“Dạ.”

“Thấy bản lĩnh của cha như thế nào?”

“Lợi hại.” Đoàn Lĩnh khen từ đáy lòng.

“Đã lợi hại như vậy thì muốn sống thế nào cứ sống thế đó, cha dĩ nhiên không bỏ con, bằng không học ra bản lĩnh đầy mình để làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói, “Nếu cha đến viện Quỳnh Hoa uống rượu sẽ quen người con gái khác, sau đó tái giá, tái giá rồi sinh em bé, thế là không cần con nữa.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngẩn ra, “Nhóc con biết ghen tỵ nữa cơ à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, cũng tự thấy xấu hổ, nhưng hắn chỉ nói chơi thôi, Lý Tiệm Hồng đương nhiên biết hắn chỉ đùa cho vui.

Nhưng Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn nghiêm túc trả lời.

“Không bao giờ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên nói, “Là cha nợ con, kiếp này không ai có thể thay thế vị trí của con.”

Tay Đoàn Lĩnh khẽ run, Lý Tiệm Hồng la lên, “Ui da, cẩn thận.”

Tâm tình phức tạp của Đoàn Lĩnh tan thành mây khói, chỉ cúi đầu, cẩn thận ngoáy tai cho Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Thời buổi này chớ nhắc chuyện hậu cung.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha còn phải tranh thủ tình cảm với con trai đây này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh luôn bị cha trêu ghẹo, Lý Tiệm Hồng chợt nghiêm mặt nói, “Cha hiểu mà, trước kia cha cũng từng tranh sủng với Tứ thúc của con, rất bình thường.”

“Tứ thúc?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Ngoáy tai xong, Lý Tiệm Hồng hài lòng ngồi dậy, tháo cương ngựa ra khỏi xe, vỗ lưng ngựa, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ra đây rồi thì dạo một vòng giải sầu không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại bị dời sự chú ý, hoan hô một tiếng, biết Lý Tiệm Hồng nói vậy tức là đi chơi, bèn chạy qua để hắn đỡ lên ngựa, hỏi, “Đi qua đêm luôn hả?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Tùy con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Về phương Nam hả? Trước kia nhà mình ở phương Nam à?”

“Phải.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nhưng bây giờ thì không còn nữa, con muốn về sao? Ở Thượng Kinh bức bối quá hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên lưng ngựa, Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm hắn từ đằng sau, thong thả chạy theo hướng Nam, cảnh xuân tươi đẹp, gió dịu phất phơ, vạn vật trỗi dậy. Từ lúc Lý Tiệm Hồng đến Thượng Kinh đến nay đã gần một tháng, đây là lần đầu tiên hai người du lịch đường dài.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Mình đi đâu?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Đi gặp một ông bạn già của cha, thỉnh giáo mấy vấn đề.”

“Vấn đề gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy hết sức thú vị.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Mệnh trời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”


	17. Chương 17: Truyền lời

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi hưng phấn quá độ, ở cùng Lý Tiệm Hồng luôn có thể thích gì làm nấy, trời đất bao la, bất luận đi đến cũng chẳng cần lo. Thỉnh thoảng Lý Tiệm Hồng còn để hắn điều khiển ngựa chạy loạn trên thảo nguyên.

“Muốn tự cưỡi ngựa không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng thích thú hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn thử, hắn chưa lần nào cưỡi ngựa một mình, nhưng không có Lý Tiệm Hồng bảo vệ lại hơi sợ.

“Đi nào!” Lý Tiệm Hồng xoay người xuống ngựa, tiện tay vỗ mông ngựa, ngựa hí một tiếng lao đi, Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, quay đầu gọi, “Cha—”

Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫy tay với hắn, huýt một tiếng, ngựa chiến chồm lên, nhảy qua suối, chạy như bay. Đoàn Lĩnh hét ầm lên, mới đầu còn thấy kích thích, nhưng quay lại không thấy bóng dáng Lý Tiệm Hồng thì phát hoảng, muốn quay đầu ngựa, ngựa chiến lại không nghe lệnh, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ hãi kêu, “Đừng chạy nữa! Cha! Cha ở đâu!”

Ngựa phi vào rừng, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt ngã, vội ôm chặt lưng ngựa, nức nở hô to.

“Cha—” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Cha đâu rồi?!”

Tiếng huýt du dương lại vang lên, Lý Tiệm Hồng xuất hiện sau cây, cười nhìn hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ suýt ngất, vội vã xuống ngựa, ôm chặt Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Nó tên Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng vỗ ngựa quý, con ngựa cúi đầu, phì mũi, cọ cọ Đoàn Lĩnh, lúc này Đoàn Lĩnh mới thở phào.

“Là ngựa Ô Tôn.” Lý Tiệm Hồng một tay dắt Đoàn Lĩnh, một tay cầm dây cương, giải thích, “Cha từng cứu vua Ô Tôn ở núi Kỳ Liên, họ tặng con ngựa này làm quà.”

“Chạy nhanh quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Suýt hất con xuống luôn.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Lúc trốn đến hoang mạc, nó đã cứu mạng cha.”

Giữa trưa, Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Lĩnh đi ngang rừng, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy rất nhiều cây trái không biết tên, hỏi, “Đây là quả gì?”

“Quả nữ nhi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thoáng nhìn, nói, “Chua lắm, đừng ăn quả dại hoặc nấm ven đường, màu sắc càng sặc sỡ càng dễ có độc.”

“Con đâu có ăn, vậy đây là cây gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy cái gì cũng hiếu kỳ, hắn phát hiện một chuyện vô cùng quan trọng, đó là hỏi bất kỳ vấn đề gì Lý Tiệm Hồng đều có thể giải đáp tường tận, chứ không phải lúc nào cũng “chớ có hỏi, sau này con sẽ biết” như Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Cây hồ dương.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Nhìn rất giống cây liễu, trưởng thành chịu hạn rất giỏi.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gần như không gì không biết, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ cần chi phải đọc sách, có gì thắc mắc cứ hỏi cha là được.

Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi, “Tối nay chúng ta ngủ ngoài trời hả?”

“Chắc không đâu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Chúng ta có thể đến Hoài Đức trước lúc mặt trời lặn, tìm chỗ trọ rồi ăn bữa cơm nóng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hoài Đức ở đâu?”

“Một nơi thuộc Tín Châu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Tín Châu là nơi nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh quả thật chẳng biết gì về thế gian này.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Liêu Thái Tổ chọn Thượng Kinh làm thủ đô, từ Thượng Kinh chia ra mười chín con đường, Tín Châu nằm ở phương Nam, từ Tín Châu tiếp tục đi xuống phía Nam chính là Trường Thành.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Trường Thành, nói, “Qua Trường Thành là Ngọc Bích Quan, tiếp tục xuôi Nam sẽ đến Trực Lệ, xuống nữa là Hà Bắc…”

“Đúng rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng né chạc cây, nói, “Chỉ là Thượng Tử, Nhữ Nam nay đã là lãnh thổ nước Liêu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Kinh đô nước Trần nằm phía Nam hả?”

“Nam Bắc Trường Giang quy về Trần.” Lý Tiệm Hồng như được gợi nhớ ký ức xa xưa, thở dài, nói, “Gồm Tây Xuyên, Giang Nam, Giang Châu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi, “Sau này chúng ta sẽ về nước Trần, đúng không cha?”

“Con thật sự muốn về à?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Chẳng mấy chốc đã ra khỏi rừng, Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa, đi dọc con suối, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên ngựa nói, “Phu tử nói phương Nam đẹp lắm, tiếc là con chưa thấy bao giờ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết rằng, tưởng tượng ra khung cảnh đào nguyên nơi xa ấy là quá sức mình.

“Khách từ xa đến ắt sẽ nhớ nhà.” Lý Tiệm Hồng phi thân lên ngựa, nói, “Phương Nam nhớ Bắc, phương Bắc nhớ Nam, suy nghĩ của người Hán như nhau cả. Đúng thế, phương Nam đẹp lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ở Thượng Kinh năm năm, dần biết rất nhiều chuyện, gót sắt người Liêu xuôi Nam, người Hán xa xứ kéo dài hơi tàn, người Hán nào ở Thượng Kinh cũng ngóng trông có một ngày được quay về phương Nam.

“Quân Liêu xuôi Nam rồi nhà mình có còn không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hả?” Câu hỏi cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Lý Tiệm Hồng, ngựa thả bước thong dong, Lý Tiệm Hồng xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, đáp, “Nhà mình vẫn còn, chẳng khác trước là bao.”

“Còn ai nữa?” Đoàn Lĩnh chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình cũng có người thân, nhưng hôm nay, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được mình cũng như bao người, có cha, có mẹ, có chú bác cậu dì, họ hàng thân thuộc, có “Tứ thúc” mình chưa gặp lần nào như cha đã nói.

“Có Tứ thúc con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Có Ngũ cô, cha kể cho con nghe, con chỉ cần giữ trong lòng, không được nói với người ngoài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói tiếp, “Cha đứng hàng thứ ba, trên có một Đại ca, chưa đến nhược quán đã mất sớm, Nhị tỷ thì không phải con vợ cả, cũng mất sớm, Tứ đệ đang ở Tây Xuyên, không có con nối dòng, Ngũ cô con đã gả đến Giang Nam.”

“Ông nội thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Còn sống.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ông ấy thích Tứ thúc con, không thích cha… Sa!”

Thế nên tình cảm của Lý Tiệm Hồng với phương Nam rất phức tạp, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được Lý Tiệm Hồng muốn lảng tránh chuyện cũ, hắn thức thời không hỏi nữa.

—o0o—

Giang Châu cuối xuân đầu hạ, hoa quỳnh nở rộ như bông tuyết, một nhánh nở tám đóa, đẹp vô cùng. Cô Sơn xanh biếc sừng sững giữa nền trời. Chợt có cánh diều sắc màu rực rỡ bay lên, in bóng xuống non sông tươi đẹp, một đầu dây biến mất bên kia núi rừng.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc trường bào xanh, dắt ngựa đi dọc đường núi quanh co hiểm trở. Gã đã đi qua thành Giang Châu nhưng không vào, chỉ uống một ngụm nước phương Nam bên bờ Trường Giang, sau đó lên thuyền. Thuyền kia trôi dọc dòng sông lên phía Bắc, xuyên núi Ngọc Hành, vòng qua đất Thục, tiến vào kinh đô Nam Trần.

Dọc đường gã rất ít nói chuyện, lúc khách xuống thuyền, gã cũng xuống theo, đứng bên bờ sông một lát, khom người uống ngụm nước. Ba tháng sau, rốt cuộc Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã đến Tây Xuyên.

Dây leo phủ xanh tường thành, đợi đến thu sẽ nở đầy phù dung.

Sau khi vào kinh đô, gã đến một thư quán đã đóng cửa ở phía Tây thành, vặn gãy ổ khóa rỉ sét, bên trong đầy bụi bặm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dọn chỗ, lấy chút cỏ khô cho ngựa, cởi bọc hành trang, đẩy cửa vào, đột ngột dừng bước.

Dưới ánh nắng ảm đạm, một thích khách che mặt đứng đó, như đã chờ gã rất lâu, cũng như chỉ vừa mới đến.

Thích khách vóc dáng cao to, phải đến chín thước, không thua gì Lý Tiệm Hồng, tay cầm một thanh kiếm, hệt như ngọn núi đứng giữa sảnh, đôi mắt lộ ra chăm chú nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Khỏe không.” Thích khách nói câu đầu tiên.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm đeo bên hông.

“Ta là Xương Lưu Quân.” Thích khách nói câu thứ hai, cũng thong thả giơ tay kéo mặt nạ xuống, lộ ra dung mạo anh tuấn.

“Ta đến để giết ngươi.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói câu thứ ba.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không chờ Xương Lưu Quân nhấc tay đã rút kiếm, nhưng Xương Lưu Quân đã cầm sẵn kiếm trong tay, chỉ chờ thời khắc này, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mới rút kiếm phân nửa, Xương Lưu Quân đã tuốt kiếm Bạch Hồng, kiếm khí áp sát trước mặt.

Đây là lần đầu tiên trong đời Lang Tuấn Hiệp cách cái chết gần đến thế.

Nhưng Xương Lưu Quân đã chuẩn bị mọi thứ sẵn sàng, không ngờ vẫn bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp tránh được một chiêu trí mạng, gã nhấc tay trái, tay phải hạ xuống, kiếm Thanh Phong vừa rút ra ba tấc đột ngột ép vào vỏ, phát động nội lực kẹp lấy lưỡi kiếm sắc bén của Xương Lưu Quân.

Chiêu này khiến Lang Tuấn Hiệp phải trả cái giá quá lớn, ngay sau đó, tay trái gã siết lấy kiếm, xoay người tránh kiếm khí của Xương Lưu Quân, hai người đổi vị trí, đồng loạt tung chưởng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đánh tay phải, Xương Lưu Quân đánh tay trái.

Sức tay trái chung quy vẫn không bằng tay phải, khoảnh khắc đối chưởng, một chưởng có thể bổ nát bia đá của Xương Lưu Quân bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp dùng nhu lực hóa giải, đánh chệch qua vách tường, tường đá ầm ầm sụp xuống.

Tay trái của Lang Tuấn Hiệp tuôn máu, phá cửa lớn, biến mất vào chợ.

Xương Lưu Quân bước lên hai bước, cúi người nhặt một ngón tay rơi dưới đất, đội mũ rộng vành, quay lại phủ Thừa tướng, tiện tay ném ngón út kia cho chó ăn, cất kiếm trong phòng, đi qua hành lang, vào thư phòng.

Mục Khoáng Đạt đang viết tấu chương cầu xin Hoàng đế thoái vị dưỡng già.

“Ta thất bại rồi.” Xương Lưu Quân đứng phía sau Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Nếu không do lúc nào cũng nói ba câu trước khi ra tay…” Mục Khoáng Đạt hời hợt nói, “Thì sao gã có thể trốn thoát được, gã bị thương ở đâu?”

Xương Lưu Quân, “Tay phải, mất ngón út.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Giao phong thư này cho tướng quân, chắc chắn hắn sẽ rất vui.”

—o0o—

Huyện Hoài Đức nằm tít ở phía Bắc núi A Nhĩ Kim, sâu trong núi rừng, muốn đến Thượng Kinh bắt buộc phải đi qua nơi này, đất rộng bao la nhưng thôn trấn phân bố rải rác, chỉ có một con đường quanh co nhỏ hẹp như mạng nhện liên kết các thôn. Mỗi dịp xuân về, sản vật trong núi rất phong phú, Hoài Đức trở thành nơi trao đổi vật tư của các huyện.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Đoàn Lĩnh được tham quan khu vực khác ngoài Thượng Kinh và Nhữ Nam, ánh mắt đầy vẻ tò mò, hắn cưỡi ngựa cùng Lý Tiệm Hồng, đi qua thôn trấn bên ngoài chợ, nhìn xung quanh.

“Này! Mua da hổ cốt hổ không?!”

“Từ đâu đến thế?”

“Ăn kẹo không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám trả lời, nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Sao hả? Muốn gì cứ mua, nhìn cha làm gì, có tiền là để con xài mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Có phải là không được nói chuyện với người lạ không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Đâu có luật này, muốn nói cứ nói, thích ai thì nói với người đó.”

Thế là Đoàn Lĩnh đến trước một sạp thảo dược, hiếu kỳ hỏi, “Đây là cây gì? Là ngưu hoàng à?”

Trên sạp bày rất nhiều cây cỏ hiếm lạ mọc sâu trong núi A Nhĩ Kim, trong số đó có một viên ngưu hoàng to bằng quả trứng gà khiến Đoàn Lĩnh chú ý. Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ nhìn một cái đã vung tiền mua cho Đoàn Lĩnh ngay.

“Không phải không được nói chuyện với người lạ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng dắt ngựa, thong thả dạo chợ cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Mà trong hoàn cảnh xa lạ thì phải hiểu cái gì nên nói, cái gì không nên nói, đó cũng vì bảo vệ bản thân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “vâng” một tiếng, biết Lý Tiệm Hồng đang dạy mình cách đối nhân xử thế.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Một loại gạo nuôi trăm loại người, con không hại người khác, chắc gì người khác sẽ không hại con.”

“Vậy làm sao để biết cái gì nên nói, cái gì không nên nói?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi.

“Lúc không có việc gì phải lo.” Lý Tiệm Hồng giải thích, “Thì có thể nói gì cũng được, nhưng phải quan sát đối tượng trò chuyện, đề phòng đối phương có ác ý, với người nghèo không nhắc chuyện giàu sang, với kẻ giàu không nói chuyện nghèo khó, với đàn ông không luận bàn tình cảm, với phụ nữ không nổi lòng háo sắc.”

“Khi có chuyện cần lo thì không được tùy tiện cho người khác biết thân phận mình, lúc nào cũng phải đề phòng.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Trong tình huống cần thiết còn phải nương theo hoàn cảnh mà tạo một thân phận giả, quán trọ là chốn đầy rẫy thị phi, đông người lắm miệng, đang làm chuyện quan trọng thì miệng phải kín như bưng. Tuyệt đối không được cho ai biết con muốn làm gì, nhất là chủ quán, tiểu nhị và những người không liên quan.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật lấy gật để, cái hiểu cái không.

“Suy cho cùng, người sống trên đời không được quá tham lam.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Chỉ cần không thèm muốn những thứ không thuộc về mình sẽ giảm bớt rất nhiều phiền phức.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng dắt Đoàn Lĩnh vào quán trọ, báo với tiểu nhị là ở một ngày, giao giấy tờ chứng minh thân phận cho ông chủ kiểm tra. Lúc này tình hình nước Liêu phức tạp, giấy tờ của các tộc từ Nam đến Bắc không giống nhau, ông chủ cũng chẳng phát hiện điều gì bất thường, dặn chuẩn bị một phòng thượng hạng.

“Cha, mai có đi tiếp không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trong lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng dựa đầu giường, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, vẫn đang xuất thần.

“Không muốn đi nữa hả?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài một hơi, mệt rã rời, lại lắc đầu nói, “Đi chứ.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng hôn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng người úp mặt vào vai hắn dụi dụi. Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng hỏi, “Sao vậy, không vui à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hé răng, chỉ rúc vào người Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Ra là làm nũng.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, đè xuống giường cù lét, chọc Đoàn Lĩnh cười nắc nẻ, quẫy đạp liên hồi. Hai cha con đối mặt, Lý Tiệm Hồng chăm chú nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, cầm tay hắn để lên mặt mình, nhắm mắt xuất thần.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang buồn ngủ, mơ màng nhìn mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng, tay vuốt từ gò má đến môi, gối lên vai cha, thiếp ngủ.

Bên ngoài có tiếng ồn, lúc Đoàn Lĩnh thức dậy trời đã sáng hẳn, sợ hết hồn, tưởng có ai đến bắt hai người, hỏi, “Chuyện gì vậy?”

“Có gì đâu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thấy Đoàn Lĩnh dậy, liền đứng lên vắt khăn lau mặt cho hắn.

Hoài Đức náo loạn chỉ trong một đêm, không ít người dắt díu con cái chạy xuống từ tuyến đường Đông Bắc, vừa chạy vừa hô, “Người Nguyên đến!”

“Chạy đi! Qua bên này!”

Lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh thấy cảnh này, hoang mang nhìn ra con đường ngoài quán trọ, người chen kín đường chính Hoài Đức, dõi mắt ra xa, tất cả đều là dân chạy nạn. Hai cha con ngồi trong quán trọ ăn mì, Lý Tiệm Hồng dường như chẳng hề ngạc nhiên.

“Đừng cho vào!” Ông chủ không vui, bảo tiểu nhị ra ngoài xua dân chạy nạn, đang thời loạn lạc, không có tiền thì nửa bước khó đi. Đoàn Lĩnh thi thoảng quay đầu nhìn ra ngoài, thấy một thằng nhóc xấp xỉ mình dẫn theo một đứa trẻ, mặt xám mày tro cố chen vào.

“Ăn không?” Đoàn Lĩnh lấy miếng bánh đưa cho thằng nhóc, “Nghỉ một lát đi.”

“Ra ngoài! Cút ra hết!” Tiểu nhị quát.

Lý Tiệm Hồng liếc tiểu nhị, chỉ một ánh nhìn, tiểu nhị không dám nói tiếp nữa.

“Làm ơn cho em ta vào với.” Thằng nhóc khom người nói, “Đa tạ ngài, chúc ngài lên đường bình an.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn cảnh này mà xót xa, đối phương rất hiểu cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, chỉ ngồi ở một góc, nhường bánh cho em trai.

Lý Tiệm Hồng lấy miếng bánh khác, xé ra nhúng vào canh thịt dê cho Đoàn Lĩnh ăn.

“Từ đâu tới?” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng hỏi.

“Thành Hồ Xương.” Đứa trẻ đáp.

“Ồ? Phá thành chưa?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Sắp rồi.” Thằng nhóc nói, “Người Nguyên ập đến, mọi người sợ bị tàn sát nên chạy lên Thượng Kinh, lão gia, cho miếng nước được không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng xách ấm rót trà, đưa một chén trà cho thằng nhóc, nó uống mấy ngụm rồi đút cho em.

“Cha mẹ ngươi đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Lạc rồi.” Thằng nhóc nói, “Nếu ngài lên phương Bắc, có thể giúp bọn ta hỏi thăm vài câu…”

“Chúng ta đi hướng Đông.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đừng lo, người Nguyên chưa đuổi đến đây, chắc không sao đâu.”

Thằng nhóc gật đầu, nói, “Đi hướng Đông cũng phải cẩn thận, khắp dãy núi đều có kỵ binh quân Nguyên.”

“Đi thôi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng trả tiền phòng và thức ăn, dắt Đoàn Lĩnh rời khỏi quán trọ, cưỡi Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu vòng qua đường chính, chạy như bay.


	18. Chương 18: Làm gương

“Liệu có đánh nhau không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu nghỉ chân giữa sườn núi, Hoài Đức đã thành biển người chạy nạn, dân chúng từ các thành Hồ Xương, Cận Đức cuồn cuộn đổ về, hoặc chạy đến phía Tây, muốn vượt qua núi A Nhĩ Kim, hoặc chạy lên Thượng Kinh, hoặc trốn ra Ngọc Bích Quan.

“Có.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp.

“Vậy Bạt Đô phải làm sao đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Người Nguyên nuôi quân đã lâu, chuẩn bị kỹ càng rồi mới xuất binh đến dãy Thương Quân, con không cứu Bạt Đô, trận chiến này vẫn sẽ diễn ra.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cũng chỉ thêm vô tính mạng của hai cha con nó mà thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lần đầu gặp cảnh chiến tranh, lại hỏi, “Ai sẽ thắng?”

“Khó nói.” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Con hy vọng ai thắng?”

Tuy ở Thượng Kinh toàn là người Liêu, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh sống ở Thượng Kinh lâu, cũng xem đó là quê hương thứ hai, hắn thật sự không muốn nước Liêu thua, nhưng hai nước giao tranh, ai thắng ai thua không thể được phân định bởi mong muốn của hắn.

“Cha, chúng ta cũng chạy hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cha không biết.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nhưng sẽ có đáp án nhanh thôi.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng quay đầu ngựa, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chạy dọc đường núi, vào sâu trong cụm núi, không lâu sau, Đoàn Lĩnh vội kêu, “Cha!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn theo chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ, khe núi sáng sớm phủ mờ sương, trong sương mù, một đội kỵ binh nối đuôi chạy đến. Chạy thêm một khắc, dưới đất có vài thi thể lính Liêu, hiển nhiên đã từng giao chiến một trận.

“Chúng ta chạy bao lâu rồi?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Khoảng một canh giờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh sốt sắng nói, “Tại sao quân Nguyên lại xuất hiện ở đây?”

“Chụp.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lột bao đựng tên, nỏ cầm tay và trường cung của lính Liêu, ném cho Đoàn Lĩnh, lại nhảy lên ngựa, áng chừng trọng lượng cây cung, nói, “Quân tiên phong đấy, chắc muốn vòng qua núi A Nhĩ Kim đánh lén Hoài Đức, cái này cho con dùng. Đếm xem chúng có bao nhiêu người.”

“Một, năm, mười…” Đoàn Lĩnh nhân lúc Lý Tiệm Hồng điều chỉnh dây nỏ, đếm xong liền đáp, “Một trăm người.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng dạy Đoàn Lĩnh cách cầm nỏ, bắn thử mấy phát rồi đeo sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Tiệm Hồng dùng trường cung, nói, “À, trên đường lỡ có gặp quân tiên phong cũng đừng hoảng loạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn, “Trước hết phải ẩn nấp, cân nhắc thực lực địch ta, địa hình, thời tiết và năng lực quân lính. Địch ngoài sáng, ta trong tối, nắm chắc sáu phần thì có thể mạo hiểm đánh úp.”

“Nhưng chúng ta chỉ có hai người.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Tề Uy Vương* đã học được gì từ Tôn Tử.” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Có nhớ sách ghi gì không? Lấy một địch mười, có nên chăng?”

_*Tức Điền Nhân, vị vua thứ ba của nước Điền Tề – chư hầu nhà Chu._

“Có!” Đoàn Lĩnh đã đọc đoạn này, đáp, “Đánh nơi không phòng bị, đến nơi không ngờ tới.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng mỉm cười.

“Sa!”

Hai chân Lý Tiệm Hồng thúc bụng ngựa, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chạy đường núi như đạp trên đất bằng, vượt rừng rậm như tung vó thảo nguyên, tiếp cận quân địch nhanh như chớp.

“Con giữ ngựa.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận dây cương, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Chuyển hướng!”

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo cương, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu rẽ sang đường núi, Lý Tiệm Hồng giẫm bàn đạp, vóc dáng cao to dễ dàng kéo trường cung, buông tay!

Một tiếng vang nhỏ, Lý Tiệm Hồng nằm xuống lưng ngựa, nói, “Chuyển!”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại giật dây cương, Lý Tiệm Hồng bắn liên tiếp ba mũi tên, lát sau, dưới chân núi truyền đến tiếng hét, quân Nguyên ngã ngựa, lại thêm hai tiếng la thảm thiết, không hụt phát nào.

“Tập kích lần đầu và lần thứ hai phải nhanh, hiểm, chuẩn.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vậy thì kẻ địch sẽ nghi ngờ, không nhận ra tình hình đối thủ. Nếu chỉ bắn một tên, đối phương sẽ đoán ra phe mình chỉ có một người.”

“Hiểu rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Lĩnh vượt qua con suối, giữ khoảng cách nhất định, bám theo sau, quả nhiên quân Nguyên đã nghi ngờ, lập thế trận ngay tại chỗ, không dám tùy tiện di chuyển.

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi trên lưng ngựa, móc đá đánh lửa trong ngực, nói, “Thuận trời không bằng lợi địa thế, lợi địa thế không bằng được lòng người. Là ai nói?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Hình như là Mạnh Tử.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng cúi đầu chà xát đá lấy lửa, nói, “Đúng rồi, đã có yếu tố địa lợi thì phải tận dụng, chúng bày trận trong rừng thì dùng khói xua chúng ra.”

Trong rừng cây cối um tùm, lá rụng dày đặc, sương xuân mờ ảo, lá rơi thành từng tầng dưới tàng cây. Lý Tiệm Hồng gom lá khô dồn thành đống, châm lửa, nương hướng gió thổi khói mịt mù.

“Chú ý tên mặc trang phục khác đồng đội.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Hắn là Bách hộ trưởng.”

Quân Nguyên sặc khói ho khù khụ, thế trận vẫn không loạn, kêu gào rút ra khỏi rừng, nhưng khói trắng bao vây, không còn trông rõ cảnh vật bốn phía, ngay sau đó, một con ngựa chiến hung hãn lao ra từ trong sương mù, Đoàn Lĩnh điều khiển ngựa xông vào trận địch. Hai tay Lý Tiệm Hồng cầm mạch đao, vung tới đâu đầu người bay tới đó, máu văng đầy đường!

“Tung dây!” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ném dây thừng tròng vào cổ Bách hộ trưởng, tên lính nặng một trăm tám mươi cân suýt kéo hắn ngã ngựa, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhanh tay lẹ mắt bắt được dây thừng, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chở hai người xông ra khỏi vòng vây mưa tên.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hồng hộc, Bách hộ trưởng bị thắt cổ, hai tay siết dây thừng, bị kéo lê trên đường.

“Quy định của quân Nguyên rất nghiêm khắc, Bách hộ trưởng chết thì Ngũ thập hộ trưởng lên thay.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cho nên đừng mơ bắt người làm con tin, binh lính không trúng chiêu đâu.”

“Vậy… chúng ta bắt tên này làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn sợ, không ngừng nhìn phía sau.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nắm dây, nương sức kéo của ngựa quấn mấy vòng quanh thân cây, cột nút thắt, Bách hộ trưởng bị treo trên cành cây. Hai người giục ngựa trốn ở chỗ cao, đứng từ xa quan sát hướng Bách hộ trưởng.

“Chiêu này gọi là trông xác chờ viện binh.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nhìn kìa.”

Quân Nguyên lao ra khỏi rừng, muốn đến cứu Bách hộ trưởng, Lý Tiệm Hồng rút sáu mũi tên lắp vào dây cung, chờ chúng phóng đến chỗ Bách hộ trưởng, mũi tên rời cung!

Sáu mũi tên vút đi như sao băng, giết liên tiếp mấy người, đối phương người ngã ngựa đổ, Bách hộ trưởng tức đỏ mặt, chân đạp loạn xạ, thế trận quân Nguyên hỗn loạn, lập tức phát hiện Lý Tiệm Hồng trên sườn núi, nhưng Lý Tiệm Hồng ở ngược hướng gió, tên không bắn tới, chỉ đành rút lui.

Trong lúc lui quân, Lý Tiệm Hồng liên tiếp bắn tên như gặt lúa, giết hơn mười người.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập thình thịch, Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Nhìn có hiểu không?”

“Có… hiểu.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, ánh mắt đầy vẻ sợ hãi.

“Đừng sợ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cúi xuống hôn vành tai Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Chúng ta giết người cũng là cứu người, nếu con chứng kiến cảnh quân Nguyên tàn sát hàng loạt, con sẽ biết mấy mũi tên này cứu được bao nhiêu mạng người.”

“Con biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh từng nghe kể cảnh tàn khốc khi quân Nguyên tàn sát người vô tội, chỉ là cảnh tượng trước mắt gây đả kích quá lớn.

“Đừng sợ giết người.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Chỉ cần con tin mình làm đúng.”

Trong lúc nói chuyện, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại bắn thêm hai mũi tên, hạ gục hai tên lính Nguyên, đối phương không dám tiến lên, phẫn nộ tột cùng, chỉ có thể lùi ra ngoài tầm bắn, trơ mắt nhìn thủ lĩnh bị treo cổ đến chết.

Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bàn tay những tên này đã thấm đẫm máu tanh, sở dĩ siết cổ hắn là để hắn không thể nói, không thể cảnh báo, cũng không thể hy sinh bản thân để đồng đội rút lui.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng nói.

Thấy quân Nguyên tức đỏ mắt cũng không dám tiến lên, Lý Tiệm Hồng bắn một tên, nhắm vào dây thừng cách đó trăm bước, Bách hộ trưởng bị treo trên cây rơi xuống. Tiếp đó, Lý Tiệm Hồng quay đầu ngựa, biến mất sau con dốc.

Quân Nguyên ồ ạt xông lên muốn cứu thủ lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa định hỏi “Cứ thế mà đi à?” thì Lý Tiệm Hồng chợt quay lại, lần hai xuất hiện trên sườn núi, xả tên liên tục như mưa rào, đám lính Nguyên chạy lên cứu người kêu la thê thảm, xác gục đầy đất, máu chảy thành sông, quân Nguyên không dám ham chiến nữa, mau chóng rút lui.

“Cái này gọi là _trá_.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Binh bất yếm trá.*”

_*Chiến tranh thì không ngại việc lừa dối._

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Cuối cùng, Lý Tiệm Hồng rút một tên kết liễu Bách hộ trưởng, nói, “Đi thôi.”

Đội tiên phong trăm người của quân Nguyên bị Lý Tiệm Hồng vờn qua vờn lại, giết gần nửa, nhất thời như chim sợ cành cong, không dám manh động.

Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chạy sâu vào núi, đi xuyên rừng, bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn quanh quẩn những tiếng hét đau thương trước lúc chết.

“Cha không mong con lạm sát người vô tội.”

“Nhưng cha càng không muốn con do dự thiếu quyết đoán, không có sức chống cự khi đối mặt nguy hiểm, có đôi lúc con không hạ nổi quyết tâm không phải do con không làm được, mà vì con không muốn.”

“Đáng giết phải giết, nên cứu hãy cứu, dù có bị nghìn vạn người chê trách, nhưng trên đời này ngoại trừ bản thân con thì không ai có thể buộc tội con.”

Giọng Lý Tiệm Hồng vừa trầm vừa dịu dàng, xua tan những tạp âm quấn lấy Đoàn Lĩnh.

Mặt trời lên, vệt nắng xuyên qua kẽ lá rọi xuống mặt đất, tia sáng lốm đốm như nghìn vạn ánh sao lướt qua trong thoáng chốc.

“Con trai, con hãy dùng chính đôi mắt mình để nhìn cho rõ mọi thứ.”

“Kiếp người ngắn ngủi, sống trên đời không thể tránh phải đối mặt với nhiều chuyện rất tàn khốc.”

Khoảnh khắc đó, ánh mặt trời như tia lửa chiếu vào hai người. Họ chạy ra khỏi núi rừng, nắng mai trải dài vạn trượng, từng tầng mây trắng bồng bềnh quanh đỉnh núi, một con ngựa chở hai người như thuyền con lênh đênh trên biển.

“Khi địa vị của con đủ cao…” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên nói, “Con sẽ bỏ lại tất cả phía sau, đến lúc đó con chỉ cần nghe theo nơi này…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đặt bàn tay cầm roi ngựa lên trước ngực trái Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Nghe theo trái tim con, đừng ngần ngại.”

Trong mắt Đoàn Lĩnh phản chiếu hình ảnh tầng tầng mây trắng vây quanh đỉnh núi, một khắc đó, hắn sâu sắc nhận ra mình quá bé nhỏ, nhưng được cha che chở, hắn sẽ lên đến ngôi vị cao nhất thế gian. Chúng sinh cũng chỉ là bóng hình phản chiếu dưới chân mây mà thôi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng thả chậm tốc độ, thong thả leo dọc sườn núi.

“Con không sợ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Cha biết con đã từng giết người.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Để bảo vệ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng con vẫn chưa hiểu, có lúc con giết người để bảo vệ những ai con chưa bao giờ gặp, họ sẽ không bao giờ biết ở một nơi xa, con đã hy sinh bao nhiêu thứ vì họ, thậm chí cả đời cũng không nói với con hai chữ tạ ơn.”

“Nhưng cha vẫn mong con sẽ làm.” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Con có làm được không?”

“Được.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Hai người lên một đỉnh núi khác, phóng mắt nhìn ngọn núi xa khuất chân trời, ở đó có một ngôi chùa đang cháy phừng phực dưới ánh nắng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cháy kìa!”

“Nguy rồi, chúng ta đến trễ rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lẩm bẩm.

“Đến cứu không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Mong là không quá muộn… Sa!” Lý Tiệm Hồng giục ngựa lao nhanh trên đường mòn, chạy đến ngôi chùa.


	19. Chương 19: Không Minh

Đó là ngôi chùa cổ đã có bốn trăm năm lịch sử, năm xưa đức Thích Ca từ Tây Vực đến phương Đông truyền bá Phật pháp, vào Trung Nguyên dạy kinh và giới luật, khi già thì quay lại biên cương, chống gậy vượt qua núi Tiên Ti, lên phương Bắc xa xôi.

Đỉnh núi nơi ngài từng dừng chân chẳng hiểu vì sao lại mọc lên một ngôi chùa. Trong truyền thuyết của người Liêu, đây là nơi chim không bay đến, ngôi chùa cổ cứ thế nằm đó mấy trăm năm, tục gọi là chùa Bắc.

Sau đó Liêu Thái Tổ xuôi Nam, đã mấy lần đến chùa Bắc khấn vái được thuận lợi tiến quân vào Trung Nguyên. Sau trận thắng Hoài Thủy, Đại Liêu xây dựng kinh đô tại Thượng Kinh và Trung Kinh, cung kính mời các nhà sư ở chùa Bắc về Trung Kinh, dựng nên chùa Bắc Đại Minh, phong làm chùa trấn quốc. Tuy nhiên năm ấy vẫn còn vài nhà sư ở lại chùa Bắc.

Lúc này, chùa Bắc chìm trong lửa dữ, xác người la liệt, quân Nguyên không chút kiêng dè lục soát vào chùa, lác đác vài nhà sư cầm chày liều mình che trước bảo điện Đại Hùng.

Tiếng ngựa hí vang, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu phóng qua biển lửa, lao đến cửa chính, quân Nguyên hoảng hốt quát lên, ngay sau đó, Lý Tiệm Hồng trên lưng ngựa nghiêng người, bắn bốn mũi tên, lại trở tay bắn thêm hai phát, hạ gục quân Nguyên chặn ngoài cửa.

“Ngáng đường quá!” Lý Tiệm Hồng quát.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đến cứu viện, quân Nguyên mới đầu còn kinh hãi, sau đó thấy chỉ là một người đàn ông và một thằng nhỏ, bèn không sợ nữa, lần lượt rút đao xông lên. Ngay lúc một tên vung đao định chém sau lưng Lý Tiệm Hồng, Đoàn Lĩnh giật ngựa tránh, tay cầm nỏ thả chốt, một mũi tên bắn vào mắt phải lính Nguyên, tên kia kêu thảm ngã xuống.

“A Di Đà Phật—” Một tiếng thở dài truyền ra từ trong điện.

Hai người xuống ngựa vào sân, Lý Tiệm Hồng che chắn Đoàn Lĩnh, vừa đánh vừa lui, đội quân này là quân tinh nhuệ, thực lực bỏ xa đội trinh sát dưới núi, Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêng đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Cha, cẩn thận trên đầu!”

Thanh xà bốc cháy rơi xuống đầu Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng trở tay chụp lấy, xoay vòng như múa, tiếng gió vù vù, quân Nguyên bị thanh xà đập trúng, miệng phun máu, văng ra ngoài sân!

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trên bậc thang xả tên liên tục, các nhà sư cầm nắp nồi, ván gỗ che phía trước, bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh. Lý Tiệm Hồng cúi người vung ngang thanh xà đẩy lùi toàn bộ quân Nguyên, gầm một tiếng.

Tiếng gầm tràn đầy nội lực như Thái Sơn sụp đổ, chấn động đến đau tai, Lý Tiệm Hồng tung song chưởng, thanh xà rực lửa bay về phía quân Nguyên, quét sạch kẻ địch, Lý Tiệm Hồng bổ thêm một chưởng, thanh xà vỡ nát, lửa bắn tung tóe, quân Nguyên không đỡ kịp, bị hất xuống vực.

Tiếng la thảm thiết vang vọng, bấy giờ Lý Tiệm Hồng mới quay lại, nói, “Tất cả chuẩn bị cung tên tập trung trên mái tường, kẻ nào xâm phạm giết không tha!”

Các nhà sư lần lượt lên mai phục những nơi cao, số khác xách nước dập lửa, cảnh tượng hỗn loạn.

“Vị tướng quân nào bên ngoài đấy?” Một giọng già nua vang lên, “Lửa chiến tranh sắp bùng lên, tình tình nguy ngập, vậy mà vẫn còn người nhớ đến lão già cổ hủ này, cảm tạ thịnh tình, xin mời vào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhớ Lý Tiệm Hồng muốn dẫn mình đến gặp một ông bạn già, Lý Tiệm Hồng hiểu ý, gật đầu nói, “Đúng vậy, chính là ông ta, lão già tính tình khó ưa, con cố gắng đừng bắt chuyện với ông ta, muốn mắng gì thì trốn sau lưng cha rồi mắng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nên khóc hay cười, gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉnh vạt áo cho Đoàn Lĩnh, cầm tay hắn dắt vào điện.

Trong điện tối tăm, xa xa có tiếng lửa bắn lách tách, Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Lĩnh bước vào, một tiểu tăng bưng chậu đồng đến cho họ rửa tay, hai cha con rửa tay xong, nhận nhang lạy tượng Phật ba lạy.

Nhà sư giới luật cầm chày được bọc một đầu đẩy vào chuông đồng, âm vang du dương.

“Mời vào trong trò chuyện.” Nhà sư giới luật nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng bước qua cửa, cuối bậc thềm tam cấp nằm sâu trong chùa là một điện thờ, cửa lớn mở rộng, một nhà sư già ngồi trên bồ đoàn giữa điện, hai bên là tám nhà sư khác lần tràng hạt tụng kinh.

“Thì ra là Vương gia.” Nhà sư già lạnh lùng nói, “Lão hủ có nhiều bất tiện, không thể đứng dậy chào đón, xin thứ tội.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe danh xưng “Vương gia”, kinh ngạc nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng không chút dao động, nói, “Đây là con ta. Con trai, đến bái kiến Không Minh đại sư đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bước lên, chắp tay qua đầu, hành lễ đúng như phu tử dạy.

Vạt áo của nhà sư già được gọi là Không Minh đại sư bị cháy một mảng nhỏ, người ám mùi khét, ông ta đưa tay ra, Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại nhìn cha, Lý Tiệm Hồng ra hiệu cho hắn lên phía trước, Đoàn Lĩnh đến gần Không Minh, quỳ xuống, Không Minh đặt một tay lên trán hắn.

“Ta ban phúc cho con.” Không Minh nói, “Con sẽ ban phúc cho muôn dân, trời phù hộ Đại Trần con. Xong rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Vương gia, có chuyện gì xin cứ nói.” Không Minh nói, làm dấu tay, các nhà sư khác đứng dậy rời khỏi điện, còn giúp đóng cửa, trong điện chỉ còn ba người Lý Tiệm Hồng, Đoàn Lĩnh và Không Minh đại sư.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn thấy tay trái của Không Minh bị đốt cháy đen, da nứt ra như than củi, lộ cả máu thịt, Không Minh lại như chẳng biết đau đớn là gì, ông ta dùng bàn tay lành lặn đưa bồ đoàn cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận lấy cho cha ngồi, hắn thì ngồi quỳ sau lưng cha.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đường xa đến đây, đại sư vẫn thích xa lánh người ngoài như xưa, tốt xấu gì cũng nên mời chén trà để Lý mỗ uống thấm giọng rồi nói chuyện chứ.”

“Không ngờ lúc này rồi lại được gặp Vương gia.” Không Minh nói, “Ân oán trước kia như đã cách một đời, Vương gia đã buông bỏ, lão hủ thì vẫn nhớ mãi không quên.”

“Người đã xuất gia.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nên buông bỏ được cái gì thì buông, đại sư hãy nhìn thoáng chút, chẳng phải chỉ là một thanh kiếm thôi sao?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhận chén trà từ tiểu tăng, uống một hớp rồi đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh khát khô cổ, uống một mạch cạn chén, nghe hai người nói chuyện, trong lòng vẫn còn ngẫm nghĩ danh xưng “Vương gia”.

Tước vị “Vương gia” không làm hắn quá ngạc nhiên, dù sao thì học trò trong trường không phải hoàng thân cũng là ngoại thích, nghe nói đám Hách Liên Bác, Bạt Đô còn thuộc hoàng tộc. Nhưng cha từng nói họ là người Hán, mà cha là Vương gia của người Hán, nói cách khác, ông nội là Hoàng đế à?!

Đó mới là chi tiết làm Đoàn Lĩnh chấn động, tuy nhiên, dù cha có thêm một thân phận khác, trong mắt Đoàn Lĩnh cũng chẳng khác trước là bao, cha vẫn là cha, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn là Đoàn Lĩnh, không có gì thay đổi.

Không Minh thời trẻ tàn nhẫn ngang ngược, già rồi cũng chẳng bớt thô bạo.

“Mới đây đã thả hổ về rừng, không biết là phúc hay họa nên đến xin ý kiến.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Muốn thỉnh giáo đại sư ba việc.”

Không Minh đại sư nói, “Vương gia muốn thỉnh giáo lão hủ ba việc, trước đó lão hủ muốn hỏi Vương gia một chuyện, thả hổ về rừng là có ý gì?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Đưa con tin nhà Bố Nhi Xích Kim rời khỏi Thượng Kinh.”

Không Minh đại sư vừa nghe đã hiểu, bảo rằng, “Ồ, người Nguyên đánh Liêu, Đại vương Bắc Viện hao mòn ý chí, ắt không chống nổi đại quân của Oa Khoát Đài*. Sau khi về chắc chắn sẽ giết Truật Xích cho hả giận, việc này có thể xem như công đức, Vương gia nên gột rửa đôi tay nhuốm máu đi thôi.”

_*Con trai thứ ba của Thành Cát Tư Hãn._

Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dài, nói, “Vẫn chưa đến lúc, ta cứu mạng cha con Truật Xích, làm một giao dịch, sau khi hắn ta quay về phải mượn Thành Cát Tư Hãn một đội binh mã tập trung dưới Ngọc Bích Quan, án binh bất động, kết đồng minh với người Hán, ít nhất cũng phải cản được viện binh của Nam Trần, nếu được. Chuyện này vốn không có hại với người Nguyên, dù sao thì Oa Khoát Đài cũng không muốn đối đầu cả hai phe. Chờ người Nguyên bao vây Thượng Kinh, ta sẽ đến tìm Gia Luật Đại Thạch thương lượng, giúp ông ta chống quân Nguyên, rồi hứa chờ sau khi ta về Tây Xuyên lấy lại địa vị sẽ kết đồng minh với nước Liêu, mượn binh san bằng phương Nam, nếu không thì khó có thể lấy lòng tin của người Liêu.”

“Nói thế tức là Vương gia đã hạ quyết tâm về phương Nam?” Không Minh đại sư giương mắt, chăm chú nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Đang do dự, vậy nên mới đến chùa Bắc, nhân tiện nhờ đại sư ban cho con ta một cái tên.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Không Minh đại sư chuyển mắt quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh hồi lâu. Lý Tiệm Hồng nói rất nhiều, Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu nhưng có thể nhận ra Không Minh đại sư không đồng ý với cách làm của Lý Tiệm Hồng, dường như giữa hai người có hiềm khích.

“Đến đời nó, Lý gia chẳng còn mấy người.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Giờ chỉ còn con trai ta được vào gia phả, nó lấy họ Đoàn theo mẹ, tên chỉ một chữ Lĩnh, nay nhờ đại sư ban tên mới, che chở nó không gặp tai ương, bình yên trưởng thành.”

“Sống trên đời nào ai tránh được tai ương?” Không Minh đại sư nói, “Theo vai vế trong Lý gia thì không lấy tên lót, đặt Lý Nhược có được không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm ngâm một lát, Không Minh đại sư nói, “Như loài cây Phù Tang phía Đông, Nhược Mộc phía Tây, bắt đầu ngày mới, chấm dứt ngày cũ, dầm mưa dãi nắng, chẳng ngại gió sương, sau này ắt thành bậc hiền lương che chở thiên hạ.”

_*Trong thần thoại Trung Quốc, Phù Tang là tên gọi một loại cây thần thánh và một hòn đảo ở phía Đông, Nhược Mộc là loại cây sống ở phía Tây, mỗi buổi sáng mặt trời sẽ mọc từ cây Phù Tang và lặn vào cây Nhược Mộc. Theo như giải thích của Không Minh thì tên Nhược (若) của Đoàn Lĩnh có nghĩa là ví như._

“Đa tạ đại sư ban tên.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng khom người nói, “Đa tạ đại sư ban tên.”

Không Minh đại sư lẳng lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Còn một thắc mắc muốn hỏi đại sư.”

Không Minh nheo mắt nói, “Cứ hỏi đừng ngại.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Lần này về phương Nam không biết có thể vực dậy cơ nghiệp Nam Trần, thu hồi vạn dặm núi sông được chăng?”

Không Minh đại sư thản nhiên nói, “Nếu lão hủ nói không thể, Vương gia có từ bỏ không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám thở mạnh, mơ hồ hiểu được ý trong câu hỏi của Lý Tiệm Hồng, chẳng lẽ thật sự phải về phương Nam sao?

Lý Tiệm Hồng mỉm cười, đáp, “Đại sư nói phải, Lý mỗ hấp tấp quá.”

Không Minh đại sư lại hỏi, “Lão hủ có một câu muốn hỏi Vương gia, sau trận chiến dưới dãy Thương Quân, Vương gia đã xa lánh thế gian ba năm, điều gì khiến Vương gia muốn thắng trận về triều?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Vì ta muốn con ta được về quê hương, thế thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cha!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêng đầu nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vốn rất hiểu cha, đã đoán được ý định của Lý Tiệm Hồng, liền nói, “Con chỉ muốn chúng ta sống bình yên, không nhất thiết phải về phương Nam.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con trai cứ yên tâm.”

Không Minh đại sư nói, “Vương gia là người bản lĩnh bậc nhất thiên hạ, làm việc chu toàn, cầm quân chiến đấu chưa từng bại trận, nhưng theo lão hủ thấy…”

Không Minh chậm rãi lắc đầu.

Sắc mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng hơi thay đổi, Không Minh đại sư lại nói, “Đương nhiên, trên đời này không có nơi nào Vương gia không đến được, cũng chẳng có việc gì Vương gia không làm được, chỉ mong lão hủ đoán sai, Vương gia cố hết sức cũng chỉ có thể hoàn thành một nửa, cơ nghiệp Nam Trần ngày sau sẽ đặt lên vai tiểu vương gia.”

Vẻ mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng dịu xuống, trầm ngâm hồi lâu, chậm rãi nói, “Thế sự xoay vần, vạn vật đổi mới, xây dựng thiên hạ phồn vinh vốn là trách nhiệm của nó.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Nếu đã vậy, ta chẳng cần hỏi chuyện thứ ba nữa, vận mệnh thế gian không thể chỉ do một người nắm giữ, huống chi là con ta.”

“Thị phi, thành bại đều có duyên số.” Không Minh đại sư nói, “Nhân quả luân hồi tự có quy luật, vận mệnh mỗi người vốn nằm trong tay mình…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng không nói gì thêm, khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm nhận được bầu không khí nặng nề u ám như có người sắp chết, bóng tối bao trùm, hắn hơi sợ, bèn nhích sát vào Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng vươn một tay ôm hắn.

“Đại sư?” Lý Tiệm Hồng gọi.

“Trước khi chia tay, xin tặng Vương gia một câu.” Không Minh đại sư thong thả nói, “Quá cứng cỏi tất dễ gãy, quá mạnh mẽ tất chịu nhục, mặt trời có lúc về Tây, trăng có khi tròn khi khuyết. Nhớ lấy…”

Đoàn Lĩnh bình tĩnh nhìn Không Minh đại sư, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đại sư có giữ lại thanh kiếm được bảo quản trong chùa cũng vô dụng, chi bằng…”

“Muộn rồi.” Không Minh đại sư nhắm mắt, trầm giọng nói, “Đã bị tên sư đệ phản bội sư môn lấy đi rồi, chùa Bắc lên đỉnh vinh quang rồi đến lúc suy tàn, nếu sau này có cơ hội, xin Vương gia thay lão hủ thanh lý môn hộ, lấy lại Đoạn Trần Duyên… cả đời lão hủ, chẳng dứt phàm trần…”

Tiếng nói im lìm, Đoàn Lĩnh hô khẽ một tiếng, Không Minh đại sư chao đảo, ngã xuống đất, đã viên tịch.

Ánh nắng rọi qua mái chùa tan hoang, dừng trên thi thể Không Minh đại sư.


	20. Chương 20: Đạo làm vua

“Trên đời thật sự chẳng có ai giết được Lý Tiệm Hồng sao?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, đứng sau lão là Xương Lưu Quân che kín mặt.

Đối diện Mục Khoáng Đạt là Đại tướng quân Triệu Khuê, hôm nay Triệu Khuê mặc trang phục văn sĩ, đang luyện chữ trong thư phòng, Vũ Độc bên cạnh im lặng không nói gì.

“Không phải không giết được.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Mà là không thể giết, Vũ Độc, Xương Lưu Quân, Trịnh Ngạn và Khách Vô Danh đều bị Trấn Sơn Hà quản chế, chừng nào Lý Tiệm Hồng còn giữ thanh kiếm kia thì vẫn không thể giao chiến với hắn.”

Triệu Khuê chuyển nét bút, đường bút hạ xuống như mũi đao ẩn trong mưa rào.

“Sau khi Diên Đà chết.” Triệu Khuê trầm giọng nói, “Khó tìm được ai đánh lại Lý Tiệm Hồng.”

“Mạnh đến mấy thì vẫn là người.” Mục Khoáng Đạt hời hợt nói, “Là người sẽ có nhược điểm. Dù đã tính trước, cứ nghĩ mọi việc đều nằm trong lòng bàn tay nhưng vẫn không tránh được có biến số.”

Triệu Khuê nói, “Có lẽ Khách Vô Danh chính là biến số của hắn, tên này hết phản thầy rồi tàn sát toàn môn phái, đến nay vẫn chưa điều tra rõ ràng. Theo tin báo của Vũ Độc, ta đã bắt được hành tung của gã. Quê nhà gã ở cuối dãy núi Tiên Ti, mà trong lúc Lý Tiệm Hồng bỏ trốn cũng từng dừng chân ở đó một thời gian ngắn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt bưng chén trà hớp một ngụm, dõi mắt ra hành lang, “Ta thật sự bó tay với hắn rồi, đành giao lại cho tướng quân.”

“Ta nhớ vẫn còn một người.” Triệu Khuê đặt bút xuống, “Không chừng có thể đánh một trận với Lý Tiệm Hồng.”

Triệu Khuê nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nhưng ta không mời được gã, nhờ Thừa tướng vậy.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đăm chiêu, vẫn không lên tiếng.

“Năm ấy Vong Bi đại sư bị Diên Đà đánh trọng thương, giao lại Đoạn Trần Duyên cho Không Minh.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Không Minh có một sư đệ nuôi tóc tu hành, sau đó đã phản bội môn phái, trộm mất Đoạn Trần Duyên.”

“Không thể trông cậy vào Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân.” Triệu Khuê thở dài, nói, “Họ có thể giết bất kỳ ai trong thiên hạ, ngoại trừ Lý Tiệm Hồng.”

“Trước đó Khách Vô Danh đến đây hẳn vì có nhiệm vụ quan trọng, người Nguyên đã tuyên chiến với nước Liêu, nếu không có gì bất ngờ, trong vài tháng tới, lửa chiến tranh sẽ lan khắp nơi, Lý Tiệm Hồng sắp xuất hiện rồi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt im lặng thật lâu.

—o0o—

Người Nguyên xuôi Nam, quân tiên phong đã phá thành Hồ Xương, toàn nước Liêu bị kinh động. Dân chạy nạn kéo đến Thượng Kinh, mười lăm tháng sáu, đã có gần ba vạn người tụ tập ngoài thành. Lý Tiệm Hồng cưỡi ngựa, mang theo Đoàn Lĩnh chạy dọc quan đạo, đến ngoài cổng thành.

“Kẻ nào!” Lính gác thành nói, “Trình công văn, lục soát toàn thân!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng quay đầu ngựa, huýt một tiếng, Thái Văn trên tường thành thoáng trông thấy, liền sai người mở cổng bên cho hai người vào.

“Cảm ơn hắn đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh trên lưng ngựa liền quay lại ôm quyền với Thái Văn đằng xa, Thái Văn chắp tay đáp lễ, có vẻ công việc bề bộn nên không rảnh hỏi cha con họ rời thành khi nào, ra ngoài làm gì.

Tuy mới đi có vài ngày, nhưng lúc về đến nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy như đã cách một đời. Đêm đó nghĩ cách cứu Bạt Đô, bắt đầu từ thời khắc bước ra khỏi nhà, họ đã chính thức đi trên con đường triều dâng sóng dậy. Chỉ trong một đêm, hắn trở thành hoàng tộc nhà Nam Trần, cha là võ tướng đệ nhất biên ải, là chiến thần của người Hán… Nam Trần hiện tại bấp bênh khó lường, Lý Tiệm Hồng không thể không lưu lạc dân gian, hai cha con nương tựa nhau mà sống.

Những thay đổi bất ngờ trong cuộc đời Đoàn Lĩnh, những điều Lang Tuấn Hiệp giấu kín như bưng, cha đến… tất cả đã có lời giải thích.

_Tương lai con ắt sẽ làm lên nghiệp lớn._

Câu nói năm xưa nay mới hiểu.

Hắn ngồi dưới hành lang, ngơ ngác nhìn ra sân.

“Cha ơi.”

“Sao, con trai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn hệt như trước, xách thùng tưới hoa cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói, Lý Tiệm Hồng tưới hoa xong thì kéo nước nấu cơm, ngồi bên giếng làm cá cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Tất cả ập đến quá đột ngột, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nên làm gì, hắn nhìn bóng lưng Lý Tiệm Hồng, cảm giác như Lý Tiệm Hồng mà Không Minh đại sư, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và phu nhân viện Quỳnh Hoa quen biết chẳng phải người cha hắn đã biết, tựa như giấc mộng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đánh vảy cá, quay đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Đói hả? Sắp có cơm rồi, hai khắc nữa thôi.”

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Giờ con nên làm gì đây?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngẩn ra, rồi mỉm cười, cầm cá vào bếp, Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy theo, đứng phía sau nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng bắc chảo lên lò.

“Con muốn gì thì làm nấy.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng nói, “Những ân oán đó là chuyện của cha, không phải xiềng xích của con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chuyện của cha cũng là chuyện của con, làm Vương gia thì phải làm gì?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng bảo Đoàn Lĩnh đứng xa ra, che trước người hắn, không để hắn bị dầu nóng bắn trúng, thả cá vào chảo vang “xèo xèo”, thơm nức mũi.

“Tứ thúc con chưa có con nối dõi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Mà dù cho có thì địa vị quân vương Nam Trần mai này vẫn là của con, con không phải Vương gia, con là Hoàng đế.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng lật tay lắc chảo một cái, cá rán quay vòng trong chảo, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại búng tay vào chảo, cá lật sang mặt kia, vảy rán vàng óng, thơm phức.

“Đọc sách là học làm Hoàng đế.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Để sau này đăng cơ không luống cuống tay chân, nhớ lão tổ tiên đã nói gì không?”

“Cai trị một nước…” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn đuôi cá giòn rụm, nói, “Cũng như nấu ăn.”

“Phải vậy chứ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói, “Xem ra đọc sách vẫn có ích.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng con không biết gì cả.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đổ thêm nửa gáo nước, thả hành, gừng, tỏi, đậy nắp, rửa tay, nói, “Không biết thì học, bệ hạ đi lấy bát đi, ăn cơm thôi!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm ngang Đoàn Lĩnh ra phòng khách, Đoàn Lĩnh dọn bát đũa ra bàn.

“Lúc rảnh không có gì làm thì tưởng tượng sau khi lên ngôi Hoàng đế con muốn làm gì.”

Lúc ăn cơm, Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại dặn, “Trước khi xác định việc gì, con chỉ cần nghĩ trong đầu thôi, chớ nói với người ngoài, không thôi lại khiến người ta ghen ghét, dù sao thì hết tám, chín phần người trong thiên hạ không được làm Hoàng đế mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phì cười, nói thì nói vậy, nhưng cảm giác tất cả vẫn còn rất xa. Đêm xuống, Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm đầu gối ngồi dưới hành lang ngắm sao, Đoàn Lĩnh đọc sách trong phòng, sắp đến ngày thi rồi, đọc được một lúc thì gục lên bàn ngủ, Lý Tiệm Hồng cẩn thận ôm hắn về phòng, hai cha con cùng ngủ.

“Sĩ bất khả dĩ bất hoằng nghị…”

Trời nóng dần, Đoàn Lĩnh ngâm nga từng câu, không nhịn được liếc nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng đang đọc sách bên cạnh.

“…nhậm trọng nhi đạo viễn.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên đọc tiếp.

“Nhậm trọng nhi đạo viễn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đọc theo.

_*Hai câu của Đoàn Lĩnh và Lý Tiệm Hồng trích Luận Ngữ – Khổng Tử. Có nghĩa: kẻ sĩ không thể thiếu lý tưởng lớn và ý chí kiên cường, vì họ phải gánh vác trách nhiệm lớn lao suốt chặng đường đời._

Trong đầu hắn đầy ắp nghi hoặc, cha đơn thân độc mã, chỉ có đúng một thuộc hạ là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Nam Trần lại có mười vạn binh mã, muôn dặm núi sông, chỉ với thân phận hoàng tộc thì làm sao giành lại được?

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Cha có quen Gia Luật Đại Thạch không?”

“Có quen.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nhưng ổng luôn giả vờ không quen cha.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng chế nhạo, “Như kiểu hai người đánh nhau thì đứa bị đánh luôn đi đường vòng để không đụng mặt đứa kia ấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Liệu ông ta có gây rắc rối cho cha không?” Đoàn Lĩnh đã suy nghĩ nhiều ngày, biết thân phận của cha cực kỳ nhạy cảm, một khi bị cô lập thì kẻ thù sẽ tìm đến ngay.

“Không đâu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Trước kia chúng ta là kẻ thù của ông ta, nhưng giờ thì không, tên Gia Luật Đại Thạch này rất gian xảo, gió chiều nào ngả chiều đó, huống hồ ông ta vẫn chưa biết cha ở đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Vậy phương Nam phải làm sao?”

“Mấy ngày qua, cha luôn nghĩ…” Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm ngâm một lát, nói, “Đơn giản là mượn binh, kết đồng minh, mược sức nước Liêu đánh với người Nguyên, nếu Gia Luật Đại Thạch đồng ý cho cha mượn một vạn quân thì bắt Triệu Khuê chẳng thành vấn đề.”

“Ông ta có chịu cho mượn không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Cái này phải nghĩ cách, cha đang suy nghĩ này, phải tìm lý do nào khiến ông ta không thể không đồng ý. Hôm đó cha cũng đã bàn với cha của Bạt Đô về chuyện này, cha nhờ hắn ta tập trung binh lực ở Ngọc Bích Quan chặn đường quân Nam Trần, thế thì Thượng Kinh chỉ có thể cầu viện phía Tây Nam.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hay là mình làm giống Bạt Đô, để con ở đây làm con tin…”

“Không được.” Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm mặt xuống, giọng quyết liệt, “Cấm con nhắc lại những lời này, trong mắt con cha là người như vậy sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ đành gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu, lát sau lén nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, cảm thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng giận thật, liền chạy qua vuốt giận, Lý Tiệm Hồng xoay lại ôm hắn, điềm tĩnh nói, “Tuyệt đối không được để Gia Luật Đại Thạch biết thân phận con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “vâng” một tiếng, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Khi nào tìm ra hướng đi cha sẽ thương lượng cùng con, đừng lo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, dựa vào lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng đọc chú thích trong sách, Lý Tiệm Hồng thì tập trung xem tấm bản đồ ố vàng trên bàn, bản đồ vẽ vùng lãnh thổ rộng bao la, từ phương Bắc kéo xuống Ngọc Bích Quan ở tít phương Nam, trải dài đến tận Hoài Thủy, trên đó viết một chữ khổng lồ – _Liêu_.

Mấy ngày tiếp theo, Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn đang nghĩ cách. Ngày thi của Đoàn Lĩnh càng lúc càng gần, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác như mình đã trưởng thành chỉ sau một đêm, hắn không còn quá để tâm đến những thú vui trước kia, cũng không ồn ào đòi đi chơi. Dường như có một chuyện quan trọng nhất đời đang chờ hắn.

Chẳng lẽ đó chính là mệnh trời? Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu nảy sinh tình cảm mãnh liệt với cha, xưa nay hắn vẫn luôn sùng bái Lý Tiệm Hồng, rồi dần dần cảm thấy, Lý Tiệm Hồng tuy là cha mình nhưng vẫn không thể trốn tránh trách nhiệm với biết bao nhiêu người. Có lẽ đúng như phu tử đã nói, đó chính là đạo làm vua. Đạo này thuộc về hai người bọn họ.

Hắn bắt đầu tránh tạo phiền phức cho Lý Tiệm Hồng, cố gắng không cắt dòng suy nghĩ của cha. Hè đến, ve kêu không dứt, ngày hè Thượng Kinh khô ráo mát mẻ, không khí trong lành.

Hôm ấy Đoàn Lĩnh đeo một cái bọc đi qua hành lang, nói với Lý Tiệm Hồng đang uống trà trong phòng khách, “Cha, con đi thi nhập học đây.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng trong sảnh nhìn hắn, ánh mắt rất phức tạp mà đong đầy ấm áp.

“Con lớn rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dưới ánh dương ngày hè rạng rỡ, không biết tại sao nghe cha nói thế hắn lại thấy buồn bã.

“Nhưng cha rất thích dáng vẻ con bây giờ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đi nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn Lý Tiệm Hồng hao tâm tốn sức vào chuyện của mình, nhưng Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn nhớ rõ, đã chuẩn bị sẵn các thứ cần thiết, liền buông chén trà, mang theo hành trang cùng Đoàn Lĩnh đến Tích Ung Quán dự thi.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Đoàn Lĩnh đi thi, khó tránh khỏi hồi hộp, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đừng lo gì cả, thi rớt thì cha lót tiền cho con vô đó chơi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, không còn căng thẳng nữa. Hôm đó, các thí sinh đến dự thi chật ních trong Tích Ung Quán, Lý Tiệm Hồng tìm chỗ cho hắn ngồi, nhỏ giọng nói, “Cha ở trên ngọn cây ngoài sân chờ con nha.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Cha về trước đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng ngại, Tích Ung Quán người đến kẻ đi, chẳng ai chú ý đến họ. Lý Tiệm Hồng trải giấy bút cho hắn, lại nói, “Sau này con còn phải ứng phó với rất nhiều tình huống khó khăn, cứ viết đại đi, đâu thể chứng minh năng lực của con chỉ bằng một trang giấy, cha tin tưởng con, không cần phải nghiêm túc quá đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt hiểu ý Lý Tiệm Hồng, gật đầu với cha, văn ôn võ luyện để mong sánh bằng nhà đế vương, nhưng bản thân hắn đã là đế vương thì còn lo gì nữa chứ? Ý của Lý Tiệm Hồng là hắn không cần phải tốn nhiều sức, miễn cho nổi tiếng bị người ta chú ý.

Lý Tiệm Hồng giơ ngón cái với Đoàn Lĩnh, xoay người ra ngoài.


	21. Chương 21: Cuộc gặp bí mật

Các học trò ngồi thi trong sân, không khí trong Tích Ung Quán vô cùng trang trọng, khác hẳn trường học, cứ như đã bước qua cánh cửa này thì ai cũng tự giác nghiêm túc hẳn lên, không dám càn rỡ.

Sân đình muôn màu rực rỡ, như bức tranh tuyệt đẹp dưới nền trời xanh trong, tiên sinh phát bài thi, hạn thu bài là đến giữa trưa, Đoàn Lĩnh trông ra hàng cây ngoài sân, không biết Lý Tiệm Hồng đang ngồi trên cây nào, nhìn một vòng tìm không thấy liền vùi đầu giải bài.

Một canh giờ sau, Đoàn Lĩnh đã làm gần phân nửa, bẻ tay, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn, thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng trên cái cây gần bờ tường nhất, đang dựa thân cây ăn kẹo hồ lô, một chân đung đưa lúc ẩn lúc hiện.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh xâu kẹo khác, ý bảo cũng mua cho Đoàn Lĩnh khuyến khích hắn thi tốt.

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, đột nhiên nhớ ra Lý Tiệm Hồng hẳn là mới đến, vậy vừa nãy đã đi đâu? Chẳng lẽ ngồi trên cây hết một canh giờ sao?

Hai canh giờ sau, nắng trưa gay gắt.

“Thu bài.” Giám khảo nói.

Trường thi nhốn nháo, các thí sinh vừa nộp bài xong lập tức bàn tán sôi nổi, giám khảo ho một tiếng, cả trường thi lập tức im lặng. Các thí sinh đứng dậy hành lễ với giám khảo, cùng nói, “Đa tạ đại nhân.” Rồi xếp hàng ngay ngắn ra ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến dưới tàng cây, ngẩng đầu tìm nhưng không thấy người, đang ngơ ngác thì bị Lý Tiệm Hồng khiêng lên vai, cười sang sảng mang về nhà.

“Tắm trước, tối dẫn con đi chơi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc, “Mai yết bảng đó.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Không sao đâu, về trước buổi tối mà.”

Hai cha con ăn trưa ở ngoài, tắm xong rồi về, Lý Tiệm Hồng lấy lý do sáng dậy sớm để dụ Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ trưa, lúc thức dậy thì mặt trời đã lặn, Lý Tiệm Hồng lấy quần áo mới cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Y phục mới dùng chất liệu quý giá, trên lớp gấm đen thêu hoa văn hổ trắng cực kỳ tinh xảo, giày và đai lưng cũng mới toanh.

“May hồi nào vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“May lâu rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Hôm nay mới lấy về, trong lúc con thi đấy.”

“Là sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo mới, nhìn trong gương suýt nữa không nhận ra mình. Y phục mới hiển nhiên dựa theo số đo hiện tại, vải gấm thẳng thớm, hổ trắng thêu bằng chỉ bạc rất sống động.

“Đây là áo gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Là vương phục.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Hoàng bào thêu rồng, vương phục thêu Bạch Hổ phía Tây, Bạch Hổ là thần chiến tranh, tượng trưng cho cầm binh hộ quốc, vậy nên binh phù còn được gọi là hổ phù.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng thay áo mới giống hệt Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn cha qua gương, mắt sáng rỡ.

“Sao hả?” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên hỏi.

“Đẹp… đẹp quá…” Đoàn Lĩnh gần như không nhận ra Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Từ ngày hai người gặp nhau, Lý Tiệm Hồng lúc nào cũng mặc áo vải, tóc cột tùy tiện, chẳng bao giờ chú ý bề ngoài, bây giờ thay vương phục, chỉ lẳng lặng đứng đó cũng tự động toát ra khí thế uy nghiêm của bậc bá chủ thiên hạ.

“Mặc vầy để đi đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đến chỗ con không muốn đến.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Viện Quỳnh Hoa.”

Mặt Đoàn Lĩnh giật giật, không tin nổi mặc như vậy để đi chơi gái, Đoàn Lĩnh không còn ngu ngơ như mấy năm trước, đã biết vài chuyện không nên biết rồi.

“Biết ngay cái mặt con sẽ như này mà.” Lý Tiệm Hồng vui vẻ nói, “Đi gặp một ông bạn già, không phải chuyện kia đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghi ngờ hỏi, “Thật không?”

“Con cứ việc ngồi quan sát, nghe câu nào chọc con mất hứng thì có thể qua tát cha bất cứ lúc nào.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói.

“Cha nói đó nha.” Đoàn Lĩnh liếc Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhìn không chớp mắt, cảm thấy cha đúng là quá đẹp trai.

“Không thể mặc vầy mà đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lấy ra hai chiếc mặt nạ, đeo một cái lên mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Mặt nạ làm từ da trâu che hơn nửa mặt, chỉ lộ ra sống mũi cao và đôi môi ấm mềm của Lý Tiệm Hồng, càng tôn lên vẻ đẹp thần bí hút hồn.

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉnh mặt nạ, Lý Tiệm Hồng lấy ngọc bội đeo bên hông hắn, nhân tiện đưa ngọc bội của mình cho hắn, dùng mắt ra hiệu.

Đoàn Lĩnh đeo ngọc bội lên đai lưng Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Đi thôi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng dắt Đoàn Lĩnh ra cửa.

Bên ngoài có xe ngựa chờ sẵn, phu xe vén màn mời hai người lên xe.

“Còn ai thấy chiếc xe này không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng trong xe hỏi.

“Xin ngài yên tâm.” Phu xe đáp.

Xe chạy qua những ngõ hẻm quanh co, tuyến đường không giống ngày thường, chạy qua hai con phố chính lại rẽ vào hẻm nhỏ, lướt ngang vô số phủ quan phía Tây thành rồi quay lại đường lớn, chậm rãi chạy đến viện Quỳnh Hoa, dừng ngoài cửa sau.

Đêm hè oi bức, trăng khuất sau mây, chiến sự cấp bách, bầu không khí nặng nề bao phủ toàn thành. Trong viện Quỳnh Hoa không còn nghe tiếng nói cười, chỉ có ánh đèn lồng đủ màu lẳng lặng treo đó.

“Bái kiến Vương gia.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh đi từ cửa sau vào hành lang, Đinh Chi cầm đèn lồng cẩn thận đi bên cạnh dẫn đường. Lúc Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Lĩnh đi qua, tôi tớ đứng gác hai bên hành lang đồng loạt quỳ xuống.

“Bái kiến Vương gia.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng chẳng buồn gật đầu, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đói chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội lắc đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Chắc con đói rồi, lát cứ tìm chỗ ngồi ăn trước.”

“Bái kiến Vương gia.”

Gấm hoa rực rỡ, năm cô gái đứng đầu viện Quỳnh Hoa lần lượt bước ra quỳ trước Lý Tiệm Hồng. Phu nhân viện Quỳnh Hoa mặc y phục trang trọng như phượng hoàng lửa, thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng bước vào liền giũ tay áo tiến đến.

“Bái kiến Vương gia, bái kiến tiểu vương gia.” Phu nhân trầm giọng nói.

“Miễn lễ.”

Bấy giờ Lý Tiệm Hồng mới lên tiếng, cực kỳ uy nghiêm.

Sáu cô gái nhường lối để Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Lĩnh tiến lên ghế chủ, Từ Lan bưng khay trà đến, Khâu Cẩn dâng trà cho phu nhân, phu nhân nhận trà đặt vào tay Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhấp một ngụm rồi đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Phu nhân dâng trà mới cho Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Tầm Xuân.” Lý Tiệm Hồng gọi.

“Vâng.” Phu nhân đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy đã nghe cái tên này ở đâu, trong chốc lát chẳng nhớ nổi, lại bị lời nói của Lý Tiệm Hồng thu hút chú ý.

“Gọi người kia đến chưa?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Khâu Cẩn đã đi mời.” Tầm Xuân cúi đầu nhìn mặt đất, điềm đạm nói, “Tối nay sẽ đến.”

“Trong viện còn ai khác không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Có một vị khách tên Thái Diêm, con nhà quan phương Nam, hiện đang uống rượu nghe hát.” Tầm Xuân đáp, “Đã phái người trông chừng không cho hắn đi lung tung.”

“Lấy gì ăn đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Tiểu vương gia đói rồi.”

Tầm Xuân và sáu cô gái khom người lui ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi bất an, lễ tiết thực sự quá long trọng, Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng không nói chuyện, hai cha con cứ ngồi xuất thần như thế, khói đàn hương lượn lờ trong phòng.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Lý Tiệm Hồng phá vỡ sự yên lặng.

“Nếu ngày nào đó cha không còn bên con nữa, con có nhớ cha không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại, không hiểu nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng quay đầu ngơ ngẩn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nhớ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cha muốn đi hả? Chừng nào đi?”

Trong mấy ngày qua, Đoàn Lĩnh có một linh cảm mãnh liệt, cũng là suy đoán, rằng nếu Lý Tiệm Hồng dấy binh giành lại phương Nam thì không thể dẫn hắn theo hành quân đánh trận, càng không có thời gian ở cùng hắn.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhếch khóe môi, nói, “Cũng không phải, con vào Tích Ung Quán rồi phải ở lại đó mười ngày nửa tháng mới được về một lần, không nỡ xa con.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng kéo mặt nạ của Đoàn Lĩnh lên đầu, ngón tay lướt dọc gương mặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng vươn tay kéo mặt nạ của Lý Tiệm Hồng lên. Dạo này hắn cũng nghĩ vào Tích Ung Quán đọc sách sẽ không được ở nhà thường xuyên, không được ở gần cha.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Nhân lúc này nhìn con nhiều hơn, để ra trận lúc nào cũng nhớ đến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói gì, mắt đỏ ửng, sáng mai Tích Ung Quán thông báo kết quả thi, nếu trúng cử thì sẽ dọn vào ngay trong chiều hôm đó, nội quy Tích Ung Quán khắt khe hơn trường học, một tháng mới được nghỉ một lần, tuy cha chỉ mới ở cùng hắn mấy tháng, nhưng trong mấy tháng đó, tất cả đau khổ đã hoàn toàn tan biến, cứ như bao nhiêu nước mắt từ trước đến giờ đều đáng giá vì khoảnh khắc này.

Bên ngoài chợt vang tiếng sáo du dương, như nghìn vạn cánh hoa nương theo gió bay đến phía chân trời.

“Con đã từng nghe khúc sáo này.” Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng ngạc nhiên.

Đây đúng là khúc sáo hắn từng nghe lúc còn ở trường, chỉ là lần này giai điệu nhẹ nhàng uyển chuyển hơn nhiều.

“Tương Kiến Hoan.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn ánh mắt sáng ngời của Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Rừng xuân tàn tạ thưa hồng, rối lung bung. Là bài từ mà Nam Đường Hậu Chủ* sáng tác sau khi mất nước, đời người vô thường, ôm hận nghìn năm.”

_*Chỉ Lý Dục, vị vua cuối cùng nước Nam Đường thời Ngũ Đại Thập Quốc._

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vào lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng, trực giác báo rằng đêm nay không bình thường, chắc chắn Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn hắn đến không phải để uống rượu mua vui, nghe đoạn trò chuyện vừa rồi của Tầm Xuân, hắn biết họ có một cuộc hẹn.

Lý Tiệm Hồng xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, cúi xuống ngửi mùi hương sạch sẽ trên tóc hắn, tiếng sáo ngừng, lại nghe người ta gọi “phu nhân”, tiếp đó là tiếng bước chân.

“Vương gia.” Giọng Tầm Xuân vang lên.

“Vào đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Cửa mở, Đinh Chi bưng thức ăn vào, bày ra bàn, đó là những món Đinh Chi đã chuẩn bị cho Đoàn Lĩnh vào ngày đầu đến Thượng Kinh, lần này chế biến còn khéo hơn.

“Ông ta đến rồi.” Tầm Xuân nói.

“Dẫn vào.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ra lệnh.

Tầm Xuân khom người, định lui ra, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Bát tiên có Lan, Thược, Cẩn, Chỉ, Mạt, Chi, Đường, Quyên, tại sao chỉ có sáu người?”

“Bẩm Vương gia.” Tầm Xuân đáp, “Tần Đường, Tô Quyên đã qua đời.”

Sắc mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng hơi thay đổi, lại hỏi, “Khi nào? Ở đâu?”

“Ngày nước Liêu công phá kinh thành.” Tầm Xuân đáp, “Mười bảy tháng sau là ngày giỗ.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, hỏi, “Vừa rồi là ngươi thổi sáo?”

“Vâng.” Tầm Xuân luôn cúi đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng không nói nữa, lát sau Tầm Xuân im lặng lui ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh ăn mấy món tráng miệng là no, Lý Tiệm Hồng đeo mặt nạ cho hắn, để hắn ngồi sau bình phong. Lát sau, bên ngoài vang tiếng bước chân.

“Đại vương.” Là giọng con gái.

“Đêm nay không định đến.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch bên ngoài nói, “Lúc này phu nhân lại mời uống rượu, hẳn là có việc quan trọng muốn nói với bản vương à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nghe tiếng của Gia Luật Đại Thạch thì hồi hộp ló đầu nhìn, Lý Tiệm Hồng khẽ cười, vươn một tay xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, đẩy hắn về, quay lại làm động tác im lặng.

Gian ngoài.

Tầm Xuân bình thản đáp, “Việc lớn nước nhà nào đến lượt tôi xen vào. Không dám giấu Đại vương, hôm nay mời Đại vương đến vì có một vị khách muốn gặp.”

“Hử?” Gia Luật Đại Thạch chỉ cất giọng nghi vấn, bóng dáng cao to hắt lên cửa, “Vị nào?”

“Ngay bên trong.” Tầm Xuân đáp, “Đại vương gặp rồi sẽ biết.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nghi ngờ, Tầm Xuân đích thân đến đẩy cửa, không vào, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đứng ngoài sân, dường như đã say, mắt lờ đờ nhìn vào trong.

Lý Tiệm Hồng dựa vào giường thấp trước bình phong, gác một chân lên bàn, khuỷu tay trái chống đầu gối, đeo mặt nạ, chẳng buồn nhìn Gia Luật Đại Thạch, nhấp ngụm trà, thản nhiên nói, “Đã lâu không gặp, Gia Luật huynh.”


	22. Chương 22: Kiềm chế

Mới đầu Gia Luật Đại Thạch chưa nhận ra, nhưng vừa nghe giọng nói đó thì tỉnh rượu, lùi về sau một bước, quát, “Người đâu!”

Các hộ vệ chạy đến vây quanh Gia Luật Đại Thạch, Lý Tiệm Hồng đặt chén trà xuống, thản nhiên nói, “Cô vương bây giờ chẳng bằng chó nhà có tang, Gia Luật huynh cần gì cuống lên thế?”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nhất thời thất lễ, khi lấy lại tinh thần mới nhận ra trong sảnh chỉ có một mình Lý Tiệm Hồng, liền nhìn sang Tầm Xuân, nói, “Ngươi… viện Quỳnh Hoa các ngươi là…”

“Tiện nữ không quen vị khách này.” Tầm Xuân bình thản đáp, “Hắn ta cứ muốn gặp Đại vương, bằng không đuổi mãi không đi, xin Đại vương chớ có nghi ngờ.”

“Vào uống chén rượu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ơn cũng được, thù cũng chẳng sao, ba mươi năm Hà Đông, ba mươi năm Hà Tây*, cần chi canh cánh trong lòng mãi vậy?”

_*Chỉ sông Hoàng Hà có chu kỳ sáu mươi năm đổi dòng chảy, ba mươi năm xuôi về Đông, ba mươi năm xuôi về Tây._

Gia Luật Đại Thạch cười khẩy, thoải mái bước vào, Tầm Xuân đằng sau đóng cửa, hộ vệ cũng muốn vào, Tầm Xuân giơ một tay chặn ngang, tay kia vung lên, ý bảo đừng mạo phạm.

“Các ngươi chờ bên ngoài.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Không có lệnh ta không ai được vào.”

—o0o—

Tây Xuyên.

“Nhiều khi ta nghĩ…”

Màn đêm đen kịt, mưa rơi tí tách, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng trong ngõ cụt.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã bị dồn vào đường cùng, thở hổn hển, binh sĩ bao vây, chặn ngay đầu hẻm, Triệu Khuê khoác áo tơi bước đến, đạp nước văng tung tóe. Lang Tuấn Hiệp dựa tường, bàn tay bị chặt một ngón đã biến thành màu xanh đen, sưng tấy.

“Rốt cuộc Lý Tiệm Hồng đã dùng cách gì khiến ngươi một lòng trung thành với hắn như vậy.” Triệu Khuê chắp tay sau lưng, đứng sừng sững như ngọn núi, ánh đuốc hắt lên mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Người sống ở đời chung quy phải tìm một chốn nương nhờ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Không phải ngươi thì là hắn, đến đến đi đi cũng chỉ là khách qua đường, có gì khác đâu?”

Tất cả nhà dân trong hẻm, trên mái nhà, sau lưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đều có tên nỏ chờ sẵn, vì bắt gã mà Triệu Khuê phải huy động hơn nghìn quân Tây Xuyên bủa vây bốn phía, không chừa đường sống.

“Thời vận của Lý Tiệm Hồng đã tàn.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Cải tà quy chính đi thôi, kính ngươi vì là trang hảo hán, ta không nhiều lời vô ích.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp hít vào một hơi, nhắm mắt, thở dài.

“Ta cứ tưởng võ công cỡ Xương Lưu Quân thì chẳng cần dùng độc.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấp giọng nói.

Triệu Khuê xoay người đi, thuộc hạ tiến đến áp giải Lang Tuấn Hiệp rời khỏi con hẻm.

—o0o—

Thượng Kinh.

“Uống chén rượu đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng nói, “Không thể lấy mặt thật gặp người, xin lượng thứ.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhấc bình rót rượu cho hai người, kính trước một chén.

Gia Luật Đại Thạch không uống, ngón tay gõ nhịp trên bàn, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Sau bình phong là con trai ta.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch vẫn luôn nhìn chằm chặp bức bình phong, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết có nên bước ra không, cuối cùng chiếc bóng hắt lên bình phong thoáng khom người.

Bấy giờ Gia Luật Đại Thạch mới uống chén rượu kia, úp chén rỗng xuống bàn.

“Họ nói ngươi là to gan nhất trong đám người Hán.” Trước đó Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã uống không ít rượu, giờ đã ngà ngà say, lẩm bẩm, “Tại sao lúc này lại đến Thượng Kinh, ngươi muốn làm gì?”

“Trời đất bao la.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng nói, “Có nhà mà không thể về, cũng không muốn trà trộn cùng người Nguyên, chẳng thể làm gì khác là dừng chân ở Thượng Kinh.”

“Dừng chân?” Gia Luật Đại Thạch hoài nghi, đối thủ một mất một còn im hơi lặng tiếng lọt vào lãnh địa của mình, không nhịn được hỏi, “Ngươi đang ở đâu?”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nheo mắt quan sát Lý Tiệm Hồng, bỗng dưng nhớ đến thích khách mấy năm trước.

“Lần ở trường!” Gia Luật Đại Thạch kinh hoàng nói.

“Không sai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Một người trong đó là thuộc hạ của ta, tên kia là thích khách Triệu Khuê phái đến mưu sát con ta.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch đứng dậy đi qua đi lại, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉnh mặt nạ, lấy cái chén trên bàn lật ngược lại, nói, “Làm chén nữa không?”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch quay lại nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, lạnh lùng hỏi, “Rốt cuộc ngươi muốn gì?”

“Ngươi cũng biết cục diện Nam Trần rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Triệu Khuê tước binh quyền của ta, phụ hoàng ban chiếu áp giải ta về Tây Xuyên hỏi tội, có đôi khi mọi chuyện đúng như ngươi thấy thôi, nào, uống rượu đi.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nửa tin nửa ngờ, thở dài một hơi, sau đó nói, “Ngươi đi đi, Thượng Kinh không chứa nổi ngươi.”

“Hay là gọi thuộc hạ của ngươi vào trói ta giải về Tây Xuyên?” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng nói.

“Ta không giữ ngươi lại.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch suy nghĩ, thừa nhận sự thật hèn nhát, nói, “Kinh thành này ngươi muốn đến thì đến, muốn đi thì đi như giẫm trên đất bằng. Ngươi còn muốn gì nữa?”

“Ta đến để cứu ngươi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng bình thản nói, “Vì ngươi sắp chết rồi.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch quay phắt lại, trợn mắt nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Người Nguyên xuôi nam, đã phá thành Hồ Xương, hiện đang chỉnh đốn đội ngũ trong núi, ít hôm nữa sẽ đánh đến kinh thành.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Thuật Luật Kim giữ đường Bắc, Vương Bình giữ đường Nam, hai viên đại tướng của ngươi không chống nổi kỵ binh tộc Bố Nhi Xích Kim đâu, Truật Xích đã trốn thoát, chắc chắn sẽ quay lại trả thù ngươi.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch thế mà lại cười, nói, “Lý Tiệm Hồng, ngươi vẫn thích bắn tiếng đe dọa.”

“Hàn Duy Dung chờ thời khắc này lâu lắm rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên nói, “Nếu ta đoán không lầm, con trai của lão ta đã dùng lý do đi học để trốn đến Trung Kinh.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch, “…”

“Nếu ta đoán không lầm, sau khi quân Nguyên công phá hai đường Nam-Bắc, tàn sát cả thành, viện quân vẫn không đến.” Lý Tiệm Hồng làm tư thế mời, nói, “Kiên nhẫn của cô vương có hạn, Gia Luật huynh có muốn uống chén rượu này không?”

Im lặng hồi lâu, cuối cùng Gia Luật Đại Thạch chậm rãi ngồi xuống.

“Ta cai quản Bắc Viện đã hai mươi hai năm.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Năm xưa ta từng nói với tiên đế rằng người Hán các ngươi đi đến đâu, chắc chắn nơi đó chiến loạn lầm than.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch gằn từng chữ, nhắm mắt uống chén rượu của Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Truật Xích canh gác từ Ngọc Bích Quan đến dọc đường phía Nam.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Xem ra ta chẳng cần dài dòng lợi và hại. Uống chén rượu thứ ba rồi mai cho ta mượn một vạn binh mã, ta thay ngươi dẹp sạch quân Nguyên, sau đó xuôi Nam chiếm Tây Xuyên.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng rót đầy chén rượu, ba ngón tay kẹp chén đặt trước mặt Gia Luật Đại Thạch.

“Ta kính trước.” Lý Tiệm Hồng chẳng buồn nhìn Gia Luật Đại Thạch, làm dấu mời, “Gia Luật huynh, mời.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch không uống, ngồi phía bên kia bàn, gác tay lên bàn, nhích đến gần nhìn chằm chặp Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Ngươi biết tại sao Triệu Khuê muốn giết ngươi không?” Gia Luật Đại Thạch hỏi.

“Ta không hận Triệu Khuê.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đó là sự thật, ta không có thù sâu oán nặng với ông ta, ai cũng có lối đi riêng, chỉ đơn giản là cuộc đọ sức công bằng. Đương nhiên, nếu ông ta muốn phản Lý gia ta thì đó lại là chuyện khác.”

Bên ngoài có tiếng ầm ĩ, Gia Luật Đại Thạch biến sắc, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn ra cửa.

“Không được vào.” Là giọng Tầm Xuân, “Đại vương đang tiếp khách.”

“Đại vương.” Thái Văn thở hổn hển, “Xin gấp rút về Bắc Viện, lính liên lạc từ hai đường Nam-Bắc đến!”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch tái mặt, Lý Tiệm Hồng chẳng nói một lời.

Thái Văn báo tin xong liền xoay người đi.

“Dắt ngựa đến cho Đại vương.” Tầm Xuân nhỏ giọng dặn.

Tầm Xuân mở cửa, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đứng bật dậy.

“Từ lần trước chúng ta giao chiến đến nay đã bao lâu rồi?”

“Năm năm.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch trầm mặt, nhanh chân bỏ đi, vẫn không uống chén rượu thứ ba.

“Từ biệt tại đây.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đi thong thả, không tiễn.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nghe câu đó thì dừng chân, quay lại bước đến chỗ Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng lên chỉnh vạt áo, khoanh tay nhìn Gia Luật Đại Thạch.

Gia Luật Đại Thạch dừng lại, xoay người đi, đến trước cửa lại vòng trở vào, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhoẻn cười nhìn ông ta. Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò ló đầu ra nhìn Gia Luật Đại Thạch, bị Lý Tiệm Hồng đẩy vào.

“Thời gian qua ngươi và con trai ngươi đều sống ở Thượng Kinh.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói.

“Đúng thế.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói, “Nhưng ta tuyệt đối không giao nó cho ngươi, ngươi chỉ cần biết nó sống trong thành là đủ rồi. Đừng ngông cuồng phạm vào giới hạn của ta, Gia Luật huynh.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch quan sát Lý Tiệm Hồng một lát, bước đến trước bàn, cầm chén rượu uống cạn, tiện tay ném chén, Lý Tiệm Hồng làm động tác mời, tiễn Gia Luật Đại Thạch ra ngoài.

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới xuất hiện từ sau bình phong.

“Hiểu gì không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Không hiểu lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu nói.

“No chưa?” Lý Tiệm Hồng lại hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Về thôi.”

Đêm đó Lý Tiệm Hồng không ngủ được, chỉ ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, kể chuyện cho hắn nghe, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra mối quan hệ giữa ba nước Liêu, Trần, Nguyên là kiềm chế lẫn nhau. Khi thế lực của một nước phát triển quá mạnh, hai nước kia sẽ bắt tay kiềm hãm. Trận Hoài Thủy chính là chiến trường giữa Liêu và Trần, người Nguyên đóng vai trò hỗ trợ. Lúc nước Liêu hùng mạnh, người Hán liền mượn sức người Nguyên làm tiêu hao binh lực nước Liêu.

Bây giờ người Nguyên trỗi dậy, thái độ của nước Trần cực kỳ quan trọng, nỗi nhục Thượng Tử còn đó, với tác phong của Triệu Khuê ắt sẽ mặc cho Nguyên-Liêu cùng tổn hại, thậm chí có thể sẽ hợp tác với Nam Trần. Một khi Nam Trần liên minh với người Nguyên, nước Liêu chắc chắn đại thương nguyên khí, Gia Luật Đại Thạch không có lấy một cơ hội thắng, ắt sẽ thành cái đích của trăm mũi tên.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ trước khi ngủ hắn đã hỏi một câu.

“Lỡ cha nuốt lời thì sao?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Nếu cha là người thất hứa, Tầm Xuân sẽ không thổi sáo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nghe thấy, hắn không biết chỉ có người Hán mới hiểu khúc sáo ấy, làn điệu buồn thương da diết, rung động tận tâm can, như lời nhắc nhở chớ có quên mối nhục Thượng Tử.

—o0o—

Tây Xuyên.

“Ta cũng không hận Lý Tiệm Hồng.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Ngược lại, ta vô cùng nể trọng hắn, non sông Đại Trần bốn trăm năm qua chỉ có đúng một Lý Tiệm Hồng là thiên tài dùng binh như thần.”

Tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp có mấy vết thương, máu độc tuôn ồ ạt, Triệu Khuê và Vũ Độc đứng nhìn, từ khi bị bắt về phủ tướng quân, Lang Tuấn Hiệp luôn im như thóc, Vũ Độc khinh thường nhìn gã, hơi nhướn mày, như đang nhìn một dược nhân.

“Cởi xích chân cho gã.” Triệu Khuê ra lệnh.

Thuộc hạ tiến đến mở khóa cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Triệu Khuê ngồi xuống, nhấp ngụm trà, hỏi, “Biết tại sao ta muốn giết Lý Tiệm Hồng không?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn im lặng.

Triệu Khuê nói, “Năm Khánh Nguyên thứ mười bảy, bốn châu Trung Nguyên tuyển hai mươi bảy vạn binh, thu bốn mươi mốt vạn thuế.”

“Năm Khánh Nguyên thứ mười chín, bốn châu tuyển ba mươi ba vạn binh, thuế ba mươi sáu vạn.”

“Năm Khánh Nguyên thứ hai mươi bảy, ba mươi sáu vạn binh, mười chín vạn thuế. Trong đó, con cháu Giang Châu tòng quân nhiều nhất, rồi đến Ích Châu, Dương Châu, Giao Châu.”

“Binh càng lúc càng nhiều, thuế mỗi năm một ít.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Trong mười năm qua, gần một trăm vạn người bị đưa lên phương Bắc. Trời băng đất tuyết, chiến tranh nhiều năm liền, không ít lớp trẻ chưa đến mười sáu đã vùi thây dưới Ngọc Bích Quan, mãi mãi không được trông thấy cố hương.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn chằm chằm chậu máu loãng, nhìn nền trời xanh phản chiếu lên mặt nước.

“Bởi thế, ruộng đất phương Nam bị bỏ hoang, không người cày cấy, phản loạn nổi lên bốn phía.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Lý Tiệm Hồng dùng binh như thần, không sai, nhưng chúng ta không có lương thảo, cũng không có lính đưa lên tiền tuyến.”

Triệu Khuê đứng dậy, nói với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Hắn sinh không gặp thời, nên nhất định phải chết.”

“Ngươi không cần phải nói điều này với ta.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Trong mắt thích khách chỉ có mạng, không có người, dù ngươi trị thương cho ta, ta cũng sẽ không nhận ơn ngươi.”

Triệu Khuê nói, “Ta không có ý mời chào ngươi, sau khi lành thương, ngươi có thể đi.”

Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, “Nếu ngươi muốn quay lại ám sát Đại tướng quân thì cứ tự nhiên, đó là chuyên môn của ngươi mà.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng.

“Nhưng trước khi đi.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Hãy gặp một người.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày.

“Mời.” Triệu Khuê đưa Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến phòng khách phủ tướng quân, một bà lão đang ngồi trong đó uống trà bơ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “…”

Triệu Khuê nói, “Nghe nói ngươi có hôn ước với cô nương nhà Phí Liên.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không đáp, chỉ nói một câu tiếng Tiên Ti, bà lão kia mắt đã mờ, vội đặt chén trà xuống, vươn tay lần mò, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước nhanh đến, dùng tay phải cầm tay bà, giấu bàn tay trái bị mất ngón sau lưng, quỳ một chân, áp trán vào tay kia của bà lão.

Bà lão mỉm cười, nói mấy câu với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hít vào một hơi, không nói gì nữa, vỗ tay bà tỏ vẻ trấn an.

Triệu Khuê nói, “Ngươi cứ ôn chuyện với bà ta.”

Thuộc hạ khép cửa lại, Triệu Khuê rời đi, không để ý Lang Tuấn hiệp, Vũ Độc khoanh tay theo sau Triệu Khuê.

“Bà ta còn sống được bao lâu?” Triệu Khuê hỏi.

Vũ Độc đáp, “Chưa đến một khắc, lát nữa quay lại, tên kia đã dùng một chiêu giết bà ta rồi.”

Triệu Khuê cười cười, lắc đầu nói, “Chắc không đâu.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Người mà ngay cả môn phái cũng có thể tàn sát ắt không nhớ tình xưa.”

“Nghe báo cáo của Ảnh đội.” Triệu Khuê đứng trước hành lang nhìn trời, nói, “Ta phái người đi dọc núi Tiên Ti, hỏi thăm mấy thôn làng, cuối cùng phát hiện ngôi mộ của cô gái từng có hôn ước với gã, có người đặt trước mộ một cành hoa chỉ có thể sống trên vách núi.”

“Không ngờ Ô Lạc Hầu Mục lại là hậu duệ hoàng tộc.” Triệu Khuê nói, không biết là kinh ngạc hay thổn thức, xoay người đi.


	23. Chương 23: Binh đến

Hôm đó Thượng Kinh đổ mưa tầm tã, mọi người đội mưa chạy trên phố, vó ngựa đạp nước văng tung tóe, sấm vang chớp giật, Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc áo vải, xắn ống quần, mang guốc gỗ cõng Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh đu trên lưng Lý Tiệm Hồng xem kết quả thi.

Đứng trước bảng toàn là tôi tớ, chỉ có hai cha con hắn đích thân đến xem.

“Có tên con kìa.” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Hạng tám! Hạng tám đó!”

“Chà.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con của cha đương nhiên là giỏi rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cứ reo hạng tám hạng tám, Lý Tiệm Hồng buồn cười, cõng hắn vào Tích Ung Quán, người gác cửa nói, “Người hầu không được vào, sẽ có người dọn phòng cho công tử nhà ngươi.”

“Cha ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với người gác cửa.

Người gác cửa nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng một lượt, đành cho hắn vào.

Hai cha con ướt như chuột lột, buổi chiều Tích Ung Quán mới mở báo danh, Đoàn Lĩnh đi nhận bảng tên, ký tên, tìm phòng mình. Chờ mưa nhỏ đi, Lý Tiệm Hồng để con trai chờ trong phòng, hắn quay về lấy đồ.

Trải giường, gấp chăn, uống canh gừng chống lạnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói với cha, “Cha về đi, chỗ này cũng như ở trường thôi, có cơm tối mà.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, bây giờ đã có nhiều người đến, hắn đội mũ rộng vành che mặt, dựa cửa sổ nói chuyện với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nhớ giữ kỹ vật dụng cá nhân.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đừng để lung tung, trong trường không như ở nhà, mất rồi thì không ai tìm cho con đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “vâng” một tiếng, Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn, “Ngày phải ăn đủ ba bữa.”

Các học trò đến báo danh ngày càng đông, đang chào hỏi bên ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh “ừm” một tiếng, cầm tay Lý Tiệm Hồng dắt ra cửa sau. Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn xa cha, nhưng biết lúc này phải nhịn, nếu rơi nước mắt thì Lý Tiệm Hồng sẽ không thể yên tâm.

“Cha về đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con có thể tự chăm sóc bản thân mà.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đến chưa được mấy tháng, Đoàn Lĩnh gần như đã quên lúc ở trường hắn làm sao mà vượt qua nổi.

“Con vô đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đừng lo cho cha, khi nào rảnh cha đến thăm con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, đột ngột chạy đến ôm eo Lý Tiệm Hồng, dụi vào lòng hắn rồi buông ra, không nói tiếng nào, chạy vào trong.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng ngoài cửa nhìn khoảnh sân trống vắng.

“Đừng tiếc nữa.” Người gác cửa khuyên, “Con ngươi vào đọc sách thi lấy công danh mà, về đi về đi.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dài một hơi, guốc gỗ gõ lộc cộc trên nền đá xanh.

Đoàn Lĩnh núp trong góc sân, mắt đỏ ửng, chạy theo Lý Tiệm Hồng, vừa chạy vừa nhìn quanh, mãi đến khi Lý Tiệm Hồng đi xa, hắn dựa vào khúc rẽ, xoa mắt quay lại.

Sau cơn mưa, không khí mát mẻ trong lành, Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng, thấy Thái Văn đang dọn một giường khác, Thái Diêm ngồi một bên nhìn.

“Đừng quăng đồ lung tung.” Thái Văn dặn, “Nơi này không như ở nhà, mất rồi thì không có ai tìm cho đệ đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, Thái Văn gật đầu với hắn, nói, “Hai đứa chăm sóc lẫn nhau nhé.”

Đoàn Lĩnh qua vỗ Thái Diêm, Thái Văn lại dặn vài câu, để lại ít tiền rồi đi.

“Đệ cũng đến rồi.” Thái Diêm nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Thái Diêm đứng nhất kỳ thi, biết hắn chắc chắn sẽ đến học, không ngờ còn ở chung phòng, Thái Diêm nói, “Hách Liên Bác ở phòng kế bên, ở một mình.”

Đoàn Lĩnh liền chạy qua chào Hách Liên Bác, Hách Liên Bác chỉ gật đầu, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bạt Đô, đi… đi rồi.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nói, “Hắn sẽ ổn mà.”

Hách Liên Bác mỉm cười, chỉ bản thân, hai ngón tay làm động tác bước đi, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, nói, “Đi, đi ăn cơm thôi.”

Các học trò trong Tích Ung Quán toàn là những gương mặt quen thuộc, công tử Hàn gia không tới, nghe nói đã về Trung Kinh. Mấy tháng không gặp, nay vào Tích Ung Quán, ai cũng như bị trúng bùa, nói năng cư xử chững chạc hẳn lên, toàn gọi nhau là Hô Diên huynh, Đoàn huynh… đụng mặt sẽ chắp tay chào, gật đầu cười.

Gặp lại bạn cùng trường, Đoàn Lĩnh thoáng quên đi nỗi buồn xa cha, nhưng lúc ăn xong về phòng nằm, Đoàn Lĩnh lại thấy cô độc, lăn qua lộn lại trên giường, nhớ cơ thể ấm áp của cha, nhớ hơi ấm dưới lớp áo đơn, gối đầu lên cánh tay cha, cảm nhận được hơi thở và nhịp tim mạnh mẽ trong lồng ngực.

“Muỗi hả?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh không dám ngọ nguậy nữa, sợ quấy rầy giấc ngủ của Thái Diêm, đây là lần đầu hắn ngủ chung phòng với bạn cùng trường nên rất cẩn thận, không muốn làm phiền người ta.

“Nhớ nhà?” Thái Diêm lại hỏi.

“Đâu có.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Lúc còn trong trường huynh cũng ở một mình một phòng hả?”

“Ừ.” Thái Diêm đáp, “Tướng công bao nuôi của đệ đâu? Chưa về hả?”

“Chưa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại xưng hô vớ vẩn từng nói với Thái Diêm, không nhịn được phì cười, nói, “Cha ta đến rồi, bảo người đi làm việc.”

Thái Diêm xoay lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, vừa khéo ánh trăng len vào rọi lên mặt hắn, trắng trẻo thanh tú, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nhìn Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm hỏi, “Không giống phải không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mù mờ, “Cái gì?”

Thái Diêm nói, “Ta với anh ta, mọi người đều nói vậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa từng nghĩ đến việc này, chỉ cảm thấy Thái Diêm trưởng thành hơn trước, Thái Diêm nhắc hắn mới để ý, liền “ừ” một tiếng.

“Không cùng một mẹ.” Thái Diêm giải thích.

“À.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Thái Văn mày rậm mắt to, Thái Diêm mặt mày thanh tú, có khí chất kiên cường của người đọc sách, thái độ hững hờ xa cách nhưng rất quan tâm Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ vì Đoàn Lĩnh không có khả năng hại ai, cũng không có tính ganh đua, Thái Diêm sinh ra suy nghĩ bảo vệ kẻ yếu như lẽ đương nhiên.

Bên ngoài vang lên âm thanh đứt quãng.

“Ai thổi sáo à?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác bật dậy, mở cửa sổ, hương hoa đêm hè thơm ngát.

Thái Diêm cũng ngồi dậy nhìn phía xa. Tiếng sáo trúc trắc như do người mới học thổi ra, dở đến nỗi không đành lòng nghe tiếp, còn nghe cả tiếng đục do nước bọt văng vào lỗ sáo.

Thái Diêm, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Tương Kiến Hoan?” Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nghe ra, nói, “Là Tương Kiến Hoan!”

Thái Diêm đỡ trán, dở khóc dở cười nói, “Đây là bài sáo dở nhất ta từng nghe.”

Người bên ngoài vẫn tiếp tục thổi, Đoàn Lĩnh khó chịu thay, hận không thể giúp hắn thổi nốt cho xong, tiếng sáo kia như đấm vào tai vậy mà càng thổi càng hăng say, có ý tự thổi tự mua vui.

“Ai vậy trời.” Thái Diêm nổi da gà.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã đoán ra là ai, không nhịn được thấy buồn cười, thật sự không dám nói.

“Ngưng thổi!” Trong phòng sát vách, Hách Liên Bác không chịu nổi nữa, đẩy cửa hét, sau đó ném một chậu hoa ra ngoài.

“Có cho người ta ngủ không!” Thái Diêm lớn tiếng quát.

Cuối cùng tiếng sáo cũng dứt, Đoàn Lĩnh không đóng cửa sổ, Thái Diêm nói, “Ngủ thôi ngủ thôi, mai phải dậy sớm đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trùm kín chăn, im lặng rúc vào chăn, nhắm mắt nghĩ đến Lý Tiệm Hồng. Trong mơ, có đóa hoa từ ngoài cửa sổ rơi bên gối hắn, một hòn đá chọi vào cửa, vang tiếng rất khẽ, cửa sổ tự đóng lại.

“Đại học chi đạo, tại minh minh đức…”

“Tri chỉ nhi hậu hữu định, định nhi hậu năng tĩnh…”

“Vật hữu bổn mạt, sự hữu chung thủy, tri sở tiên hậu, tắc cận đạo hĩ.”

_*Ba câu trên trích Đại Học – Khổng Tử, có nghĩa: đạo học làm việc lớn là làm rạng tỏ cái đức sáng của mình; biết được mục đích cần đạt đến sau đó mới có sự kiên định, định rồi mới có thể yên ổn; mọi vật đều có gốc ngọn, mọi việc đều có đầu đuôi, biết được cái chỗ có trước có sau thì đã gần với đạo._

Tích Ung Quán có bốn vị quan giám sát. Tế sự là người đàn ông trung niên mập mạp dễ gần, cai quản mọi việc, hai Ti nghiệp đốc thúc việc học, một vị quan thừa xử lý yêu cầu của học trò, các quan này do Nam Viện trực tiếp phụ trách, là đơn vị tối cao chuyên dạy dỗ học trò Thượng Kinh.

Trong quán có các tiến sĩ dạy Ngũ Kinh và một số trợ giáo, từ Tế sự đến trợ giáo đều là quan Liêu có phẩm cấp nhưng đều là người Hán, các học trò qua hành lang mà gặp phải đứng lại cung kính hành lễ.

“Ừ.” Mỗi khi gặp, các tiến sĩ hoặc Tế sự sẽ gật đầu, nhưng giọng mũi hơi khác, nếu là người Hán thì là “ừ”, còn người Liêu thì “ờm”.

Cuộc sống mới bắt đầu, từ “thiên địa huyền hoàng vũ trụ hồng hoang” đến “đại học chi đạo tại minh minh đức”, từ “tam nhân hành, tất hữu ngã sư yên*” đến “bào hữu phì nhục, cứu hữu phì mã, dân hữu cơ sắc, dã hữu ngạ biểu**”. Nắng hè rực rỡ vẫn thế, bạn học như cũ, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy tất cả đã thay đổi nghiêng trời lệch đất.

_*Một câu trích Luận Ngữ, có nghĩa: ba người cùng đi, tất có người là thầy ta._

_**Trích Tứ Thư, có nghĩa: nhà bếp có thịt béo, chuồng ngựa có ngựa béo, dân chúng có sắc đói, ngoài đồng có người chết đói._

Ngoại trừ đọc sách viết văn, học trò Tích Ung Quán còn phải tập luyện lục nghệ, nhưng các môn lễ nghĩa, âm nhạc, tính toán, đọc chữ đã không dạy từ lâu, chỉ học cưỡi ngựa bắn cung. Mỗi ngày Đoàn Lĩnh phải dậy sớm, tập hợp ở thao trường, chờ mặt trời lên rồi tập bắn cung. Xưa nay nước Trần không dạy cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, nhưng nước Liêu trọng võ, đặt nặng quân sự.

Ngày đầu cưỡi ngựa đã có học trò ngã gãy tay, gào khóc thảm thiết được khiêng về, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn mà sợ nơm nớp, sợ bị móng ngựa đạp bẹp, may mà trước đó Lý Tiệm Hồng đã từng dạy, hắn nghiêng người leo lên ngựa, ngồi vững vàng.

“Không tồi!” Giáo đầu khen, “Biết cưỡi rồi, xuống đi! Người khác!”

Thái Diêm leo lên ngựa, con ngựa lồng lên hất ngã hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh vội dìu hắn về. Ngay lúc đó, có người từ bên ngoài chạy vào nói nhỏ vài câu, giáo đầu ngẩn ra, vội đi tìm Tế sự, bỏ lại một đám học trò xì xầm bàn tán và một con ngựa ngơ ngơ ngác ngác.

“Không học nữa hả?” Các thiếu niên than khổ, vai mỏi lưng đau, lắc lắc cánh tay, chỉ ước được về phòng nằm.

Đằng xa có tiếng ồn ào, ngoài phố nghe loáng thoáng tiếng vó ngựa chạy qua.

“Chuyện gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Thái Diêm cũng không biết, không lâu sau, Tế sự bước đến, sắc mặt không mấy dễ nhìn, nói, “Tạm ngừng chương trình học hôm nay, tất cả về phòng chờ, không có thông báo thì không được ra ngoài.”

Các họ trò ồ lên, Ti nghiệp nghiêm mặt nói, “Nghe chưa?”

Mọi người yên lặng, Tế sự hành lễ trước, các học trò đồng loạt đáp lễ, xếp hàng ra ngoài, buổi học hôm nay xem như kết thúc. Sau khi về, các học trò sang phòng nhau thảo luận, Hách Liên Bác qua tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, vẫy tay với hắn.

“Chuyện, chuyện gì?” Hách Liên Bác nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ý là có biết chuyện gì không.

Thái Diêm đứng trong sân dùng khăn ướt lau mặt, nói, “Chắc là có đánh nhau.”

Lời còn chưa dứt, đằng xa lại vang tiếng ầm ĩ, Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, các họ trò hét lên, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo Hách Liên Bác, nói, “Bên này!”

Hách Liên Bác hiểu ý, chạy đến dưới tường, khom lưng chống gối, Đoàn Lĩnh đạp lên lưng Hách Liên Bác, leo lên mép tường, tiếp theo là Thái Diêm, hai người hợp sức kéo Hách Liên Bác lên. Ba thiếu niên bò dọc mái phòng, trèo lên mái hiên đại sảnh phóng mắt nhìn, thấy rõ mồn một nhà cửa trong thành.

Xa tít ngoài tường thành có đá tảng liên tiếp bay vào, những âm vang chấn động từng đợt là từ đây mà ra.

“Đánh nhau!” Hách Liên Bác hưng phấn nói.

“Đánh nhau.” Thái Diêm nhíu tít mày, hỏi, “Là người Nguyên à? Đánh đến dưới thành rồi sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Hắn nhớ đến cuộc nói chuyện giữa cha và Gia Luật Đại Thạch, dường như Lý Tiệm Hồng nắm rõ tình hình, nhưng không biết bây giờ cha đang ở đâu?

“Đánh nhau rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh ôm tâm tình phức tạp.

Đá tảng bay vào càng lúc càng nhiều, binh sĩ Tuần phòng ti phân ra khắp đường lớn ngõ nhỏ Thượng Kinh như con sông phân nhiều nhánh, đổ ra bốn phương tám hướng, chạy đến phòng thủ các cổng thành. Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ anh của Thái Diêm là Tuần ti sử, bèn an ủi, “Anh của huynh võ nghệ cao cường, không sao đâu.”

Thái Diêm “ừ” một tiếng, gật đầu, Hách Liên Bác cũng phát hiện mình phản ứng thái quá, bèn vỗ vai Thái Diêm an ủi.

“Leo cao hơn nhìn cho rõ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không biết cổng Bắc sao rồi.”

Ba người bò dọc mái nhà, trèo lên Thư Các, Thư Các có đến ba tầng, họ ngồi trên lan can nhìn ra xa. Ở đây xem rõ hơn, ngoài thành mịt mù khói lửa, binh tướng tập trung dưới cổng thành đối đầu với quân Nguyên.

“Ngươi nói xem, có thủ được không?” Thái Diêm hỏi Hách Liên Bác.

Hách Liên Bác lắc đầu, Thái Diêm lại hỏi, “Các ngươi từng đánh với người Nguyên, họ thế nào?”

Hách Liên Bác không nói gì, cuối cùng lắc đầu.

“Chắc chắn thủ được.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Yên tâm đi.”

Thái Diêm nói, “May mà Bạt Đô đi trước một bước, nếu không lúc này ắt đã bỏ mạng.”

Nhớ lại chuyện cũ, ba người khó nén bồi hồi, Bạt Đô có trốn hay không không liên quan đến việc Oa Khoát Đài tấn công Thượng Kinh, nếu đêm đó không chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh, e là bây giờ cha con Truật Xích đã thành ma dưới đao Gia Luật Đại Thạch. Thế nên Đoàn Lĩnh bất chợt nghĩ rằng, nếu hắn là con tin, liệu có khiến cha dừng bước hành quân hay không?

“Ai!” Một Ti nghiệp đứng phía dưới cất giọng hùng hồn quát lên.

Ba người thầm nghĩ tiêu rồi, bị phát hiện rồi, rồi cuống cuồng chạy trốn, Tế sự đứng dưới sân hiền từ nói, “Chờ đã, không phạt không phạt, đừng ngã.”

Ba người leo xuống, Tế sự điềm đạm ra lệnh, “Quỳ ở đây, không có lệnh không được đứng lên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Một khắc sau, Đoàn Lĩnh, Thái Diêm, Hách Liên Bác quỳ trong sân, Tế sự chắp tay sau mông rảo quanh.

“Quốc gia hưng vong, thất phu hữu trách.*” Tế sự nghiêm túc nói, “Các trò làm được gì cho đất nước?”

_*Tục ngữ, có nghĩa: nước nhà hưng thịnh hoặc suy vong, dân thường cũng phải có trách nhiệm._

Ba người không dám nói gì, sợ bị đòn, tuy nhiên tác phong trong Tích Ung Quán khác ở trường, rất ít khi đánh học trò, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh tình nguyện ăn đòn, vì câu hỏi của Tế sự làm hắn rất khó chịu.

“Đường đại nhân.” Một vệ binh Tuần phòng ti đến.

“Quỳ ở đây nghĩ cho kỹ đi.” Đường tế sự xoay người đi.

Đường tế sự vừa đi, ba người đồng loạt nhìn theo hướng ông ta rời đi, mãi đến khi ông ta biến mất sau góc tường, Hách Liên Bác mới đứng dậy nói, “Đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Quỳ thêm lát nữa đã.”

“Giặc đánh đến nơi còn quỳ cái gì.” Thái Diêm kéo Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đi thôi.”


	24. Chương 24: Dạy kiếm

Ba người chạy qua hành lang, núp dưới cửa sổ nghe ngóng, vì Tích Ung Quán quá gần cổng Bắc, tuy quân Nguyên đang tụ tập ngoài cổng Đông nhưng không biết liệu có quay đầu tấn công cổng Bắc hay không, Tuần phòng ti đề nghị Đường tế sự dời buổi học hoặc cho nghỉ mấy ngày.

“Chẳng phải phía Bắc là hoàng cung à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hoàng đế không ở đây.”

Thái Diêm giải thích, Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết thì ra dòng họ Gia Luật rất ít khi nán lại Thượng Kinh, hoàng cung này nói đúng hơn phải là hành cung. Sau trận Hoài Thủy, người Liêu lập nên năm kinh đô, Gia Luật Hồng Cơ luôn ở phủ Hà Nam tại Trung Kinh, quan phương Nam Đại Liêu cũng đặt nền móng ở Trung Kinh.

“Không thể nghỉ học.” Đường tế sự thong thả nói, “Đám học trò dư thừa sức lực, cha anh đã ra đánh trận hoặc nghị sự, thả về nhà rồi không người quản lý, ai biết có làm chuyện gì nguy hiểm không.”

Lính đưa tin của Tuần phòng ti nói, “Thế thì Đường tế sự cứ tự quyết định vậy, lúc xuất phát, Thái trung quân đã dặn nếu Tích Ung Quán không muốn giải tán thì thuộc hạ sẽ dẫn quân đến bảo vệ nơi này.”

“Ngày mất nước tìm đâu yên ổn, chim lật tổ trứng có còn nguyên?” Đường tế sự nói, “Xin hãy về nhắn với Thái tướng quân tập trung đánh giặc, đừng bận lòng nơi đây, Tích Ung Quán tuy toàn là người đọc sách nhưng vẫn có thể tự lo thân.”

Lính đưa tin đành cáo lui, Đường tế sự về sân sau, phát hiện ba thằng nhóc đã trốn mất, chỉ lắc đầu cho qua.

Đêm xuống, bầu trời phía Đông Nam nhuốm đỏ màu lửa, hiển nhiên vẫn đang giao chiến ngoài thành. Đoàn Lĩnh không dám leo tường nữa, chỉ đứng trong sân, lo lắng dõi về nơi xa. Lúc ăn tối, mọi người chụm đầu ghé tai trao đổi tin tức không biết lấy đâu ra, hưng phấn bàn luận theo đủ tình huống. Ăn xong, Đường tế sự đích thân đến điểm danh, còn nghiêm túc dặn không được lẻn ra ngoài, nếu không sẽ hủy bỏ tư cách vào học.

Các học trò lần lượt về sân sau, bên ngoài đột nhiên vang tiếng ồn ào, ra là người nhà các học trò đến đón. Tình hình chiến sự ngày càng cấp bách, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã đích thân ra trận, ba lần giao chiến với quân Nguyên, bị thương rút về. Lời đồn lan khắp bốn phía trong thành, các gia đình không yên lòng nên vội vã đến đón con về.

“Các vị.” Đường tế sự vẫn giữ dáng vẻ hiền hòa, nói với tôi tớ các gia đình, “Xin hãy về báo lại với phu nhân nhà các vị rằng Tích Ung Quán chỉ nghe lệnh hai viện Nam-Bắc, lời của phu nhân không có tác dụng đâu, lão gia nhà các vị hẳn đã từng đọc sách ở đây, có thắc mắc gì bảo lão gia đến.”

Đường tế sự buông một câu chặn hết tôi tớ, bên ngoài là đám người hầu hoang mang lo sợ, bên trong là các học trò mỏi mắt trông chờ được về nhà, hai bên chỉ cách vài bước chân mà khó vượt như sông Ngân ngăn trở.

Nhóm người hầu quay về, chưa đến nửa canh giờ sau bên ngoài lại ồn ào, lần này các nữ quyến nhà quan thay đổi sách lược, đích thân ngồi xe đến, cũng không vào cửa mà đi vòng ngoài tường, dòm vào trong đau khổ gào khóc “con ơi”, “tâm can của mẹ”… nghe mà xót xa.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy các học trò nhón chân ngóng ra cửa như thăm nuôi tù, hắn cũng ngóng nhưng không thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng, liền thất vọng quay vào. Nhớ đến tiếng sáo đêm qua bèn về sân sau, nhưng chẳng còn nghe thấy nữa.

Trăng sáng treo cao, tiếng ồn bên ngoài dần vơi đi, dường như quân Nguyên đánh thành cũng cần phải ngủ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi thừ người dưới tàng cây.

“Đêm nay trăng tròn vành vạnh, cớ sao bệ hạ ôm sầu ngắm trăng?” Giọng Lý Tiệm Hồng vang lên.

Mắt Đoàn Lĩnh sáng rỡ, nhoẻn cười, vội bật dậy, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhảy xuống từ cây ngô đồng, mặc áo võ, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nhào đến ôm, nhưng vào Tích Ung Quán rồi cảm giác không như ở nhà, hắn cảm thấy có nhiều chuyện không tiện làm, thế là đứng cười.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng nhìn hắn cười, đã đổi thành áo đen, càng thêm nổi bật vẻ anh tuấn.

“Sao cha tới đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh mừng muốn chết, không biết nên nói gì.

“Biết còn hỏi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng trịnh trọng nói.

Lúc này Đoàn Lĩnh mới chạy đến ôm chặt Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Rồi rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Coi chừng bị bạn học con thấy đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không tình nguyện cho lắm, Lý Tiệm Hồng tháo bội kiếm đeo bên hông, nói, “Cho con này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rút kiếm, hỏi, “Đâu ra vậy?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “ _Mượn_ của một ông bạn, qua đây, cha dạy con mấy chiêu kiếm.”

Trước kia Đoàn Lĩnh suốt ngày quấn lấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp đòi gã dạy dùng kiếm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không khuyên được, bèn chỉ hắn mấy chiêu đơn giản như rút, thu, quét. Bây giờ Lý Tiệm Hồng mang kiếm đến dạy, Đoàn Lĩnh cầu còn không được.

“Con đã biết cách rút, thu, quét.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thấp giọng nói.

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Giờ cha dạy con chọc, đâm, xoáy, quấn.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng hướng dẫn từng bước chiêu thức, hỏi, “Nhớ chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Giờ bỏ kiếm xuống, chúng ta dùng chưởng.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng dùng tay ra chiêu kiếm, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra những chiêu thức này chính là bộ chưởng hôm đó Lý Tiệm Hồng đã luyện, Lý Tiệm Hồng dạy rất nghiêm túc, bắt Đoàn Lĩnh đánh đi đánh lại nhiều lần, lát sau đổi sang kiếm, rồi lại dùng tay, cứ thế đến khi Đoàn Lĩnh thông suốt.

Đoàn Lĩnh đánh rất trúc trắc, học trước quên sau. Lý Tiệm Hồng nhẹ nhàng kéo hắn lại, xoay chân, ra dấu bảo Đoàn Lĩnh đi theo bước chân mình, hai cha con đồng loạt xoay người, tung chưởng, thu kiếm, Lý Tiệm Hồng đánh một bài hoàn hảo, ánh kiếm như nước.

Từng động tác phóng khoáng vô cùng, lúc đánh quyền, nét mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng rất chăm chú, lại xoay người, rút kiếm, tung chưởng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn đến xuất thần.

Lý Tiệm Hồng mỉm cười, xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Thêm lần nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh học theo chiêu thức liên hoàn của Lý Tiệm Hồng, chưởng, kiếm, bước chân.

“Giỏi lắm.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Sức hiểu rất cao, chú ý chuyển chiêu.”

Suy cho cùng, kiếm pháp chính là tổ hợp của một chuỗi chiêu thức, lúc trước Đoàn Lĩnh không chú ý, bây giờ Lý Tiệm Hồng giảng giải từng bước, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy võ thuật sâu như trời biển, huyền diệu chẳng kém đọc sách viết văn.

Hai canh giờ sau, Lý Tiệm Hồng thu chiêu, Đoàn Lĩnh ướt đẫm mồ hôi.

Suốt hai canh giờ, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ dạy kiếm pháp, không nhắc một câu đến chuyện khác, mãi đến lúc sắp đi, Lý Tiệm Hồng mới nói, “Khuya rồi, con về ngủ đi, cha đi đây.”

“Đừng mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh thất vọng gọi, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã nhảy lên tường, biến mất sau cây ngô đồng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Cuối cùng Tích Ung Quán vẫn cho nghỉ học để tránh lửa chiến tranh, các học trò không cần lên lớp, miễn cho có đá bay vào đè chết cả đám. Nhưng Tế sự vẫn kiên quyết bắt tất cả ở lại, dù sao ở trong quán vẫn an toàn hơn ở nhà.

Nước nhà lâm nguy, đám học trò ôm năm phần lo lắng, còn năm phần mừng rỡ vì không phải đi học, chỉ có Thái Diêm suốt ngày nhíu tít mày, khiến Đoàn Lĩnh cũng ủ rũ theo.

“Ta lo cho tên ngốc kia quá.” Rốt cuộc Thái Diêm không nhịn được nữa, hỏi, “Đệ lo cho ai?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám nói lo cho cha, trên thực tế, với võ công của Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng chẳng cần phải lo, hắn hỏi ngược lại Thái Diêm, “Tên ngốc kia là ai?”

“Anh ta.” Thái Diêm nói, “Là con thứ mà suốt ngày moi tim moi phổi tốt bụng với người khác.”

Đoàn Lĩnh an ủi, “Đừng nghĩ nhiều.”

Thái Diêm đi tới đi lui trong phòng, nói, “Ta ra ngoài xem sao.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đặt sách xuống, nói, “Đừng, nguy hiểm lắm.”

Bên ngoài có tiếng động lớn, quân Nguyên bắt đầu tấn công cổng Bắc, đá tảng liên tiếp bay về phía tường thành, lầu thành cổng Bắc rất cao, đá không bay tới, mọi người vội vã ùa ra, nét mặt hoảng sợ nhìn phía cổng Bắc đang rung lên từng hồi.

“Đừng sợ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đá không bay đến đâu.”

Ngay sau đó là một đợt đạn lạc, lần này bay vào được, hẳn không phải vật nặng, trông như bọc quần áo bắn vào ào ạt như tiên nữ rải hoa, hơn mười bọc quần áo bay vào Tích Ung Quán, lúc rơi xuống đất mới thấy toàn là máu, tiếng mũ giáp leng keng.

Trong nháy mắt, Tích Ung Quán vang lên tiếng hét hoảng loạn, đó là đầu người! Đầu các chiến sĩ Tuần phòng ti vẫn đội nguyên mũ giáp, dưới cổ là máu thịt be bét, các học trò gào la không dứt, Thái Diêm suýt chút thét lên.

“La hét cái gì?!” Tế sự giận dữ rống lên, tất cả im lặng.

“Nhặt đầu lên.” Tế sự khôi phục vẻ điềm tĩnh, ôn hòa ra lệnh, “Đưa vào sảnh.”

Các học trò sợ nơm nớp đi nhặt đầu người chết mang đến sảnh, ném bừa vào trong. Đoàn Lĩnh lại rất to gan, ôm đầu đặt xuống nhẹ nhàng.

Tế sự tập hợp học trò xếp hàng trong sảnh lạy ba lạy với các đầu người rồi sai Ti nghiệp đưa về Tuần phòng ti. Lúc xoay người, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tế sự, dường như rất nhiều chuyện chẳng cần nói cũng đã khắc sâu vào lòng hắn.

Giờ cơm tối, các học trò tâm sự nặng nề, sợ có thứ gì từ ngoài thành bay vào nện chết bọn họ, Tế sự vẫn trước sau như một, nói với mọi người, “Về ngủ sớm đi, không sao đâu.”

Nửa đêm, Tích Ung Quán lặng ngắt như tờ, không ai trò chuyện, cũng không thắp đèn, mây mù che trăng. Đoàn Lĩnh lần mò đứng dậy, lấy thanh kiếm từ dưới giường rón rén ra cửa.

“Đi đâu đấy?” Thái Diêm hỏi trong bóng tối.

“Không ngủ được, ra ngoài dạo một vòng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Ta đi với đệ.” Thái Diêm ngồi dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói không cần, Thái Diêm cũng không kiên trì, nằm xuống.

Thái Diêm trằn trọc trở mình, lát sau cũng không ngủ được, bèn dậy đẩy cửa ra ngoài.

“Đoàn Lĩnh?” Thái Diêm không thấy Đoàn Lĩnh chợt cuống lên, để chân trần chạy đi tìm.

Chạy qua hành lang uốn khúc, đột nhiên nghe tiếng Đoàn Lĩnh, có một chiếc đèn treo ở đầu tường, soi sáng một người đàn ông cao gần chín thước đang chống gối, khom người ngồi sát vào Đoàn Lĩnh, nói chuyện với hắn.

“Chừng nào cha mới đuổi được chúng?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Lập thu.*” Người đàn ông kia đáp lại.

_*Ngày bảy hoặc ngày tám tháng tám._

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Mùa thu là mùa Kim, được cai quản bởi thần chiến tranh.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Là thời điểm lý tưởng nhất để giết người.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Chỉ còn nửa tháng thôi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Rồi, tập lại bài hôm qua cha dạy xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhặt kiếm lên, hắn rất nhớ Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhưng mỗi lần cha đến chỉ đốc thúc luyện kiếm, rất ít nói chuyện với hắn.

“Không học được không?” Bây giờ Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ muốn ngồi trong lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng nói chuyện, hoặc không cần nói cũng được, chỉ cần Lý Tiệm Hồng ở đây, hắn sẽ chẳng sợ bất cứ điều gì.

“Không được.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói, “Con không học thì thiếu gì người muốn học, điều đó đúng, nhưng người khắp thiên hạ có cầu xin cha cũng không thèm dạy đâu, chỉ dạy con thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con học thì cha mới yên tâm ra ngoài đánh giặc chứ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Vậy hôm nay học xong cha ở lại thêm một lúc được không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng lắc đầu, thấp giọng nói, “Cha bận lắm, con muốn nói gì à?”

“Con sợ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Sợ cái gì? Tay con có kiếm, bên cạnh có cha, tuy cha không thể ở bên con mọi lúc nhưng trong Tích Ung Quán sẽ không có nguy hiểm, con đừng sợ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh buông kiếm, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhíu mày khó hiểu, nhưng vẫn ngồi xuống, vỗ chân, để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi lên đùi mình, ôm hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vai Lý Tiệm Hồng, kể lại chuyện ban ngày, Lý Tiệm Hồng mỉm cười.

“Cắp cung lớn vác gươm dài, đầu dù lìa xác không rời lòng son.”

“Chết rồi thân vẫn không nhòa, phách hồn rắn rỏi làm ma anh hùng.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nghe xong liền cất giọng trầm thấp khe khẽ ngâm thơ, hùng hồn mà xa xăm, Đoàn Lĩnh đã từng đọc bài _Quốc Thương_ , bất chợt không còn khó chịu nữa.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, khẽ nhướn mày, ý hỏi đã hiểu chưa.

Tâm tình Đoàn Lĩnh rất phức tạp, đêm ấy, Lý Tiệm Hồng dùng cách thức đơn giản nhất để liên kết nỗi đau buồn khi chứng kiến sinh tử của hắn với hưng thịnh và diệt vong, vạn vật đổi mới trong trời đất.

“Tập kiếm thôi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng dậy nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhặt kiếm lên luyện lại bài học hôm qua, Lý Tiệm Hồng sửa lỗi, để hắn luyện mấy lần, thuận miệng nói, “Đầu trộm đuôi cướp, nhìn lén thế thì học được cái gì, về ngủ cho rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Chợt thấy Thái Diêm bước ra từ sau cột, ngơ ngác nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “!!!”

“Thế thúc.” Thái Diêm nói, “Xin hãy dạy ta!”

Thái Diêm bước nhanh đến quỳ trước mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng, Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, vội đến đỡ, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại giơ tay bảo Đoàn Lĩnh đừng đi qua.


	25. Chương 25: Lập thu

“Ngươi học kiếm để làm gì?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Ta là người Thái gia, tên Thái Diêm…” Thái Diêm nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng khẽ nhướn mày, nói, “Ta không có hứng biết họ tên ngươi, chỉ hỏi ngươi học kiếm để làm gì.”

Thái Diêm đáp, “Anh của ta là quan binh, ta sợ huynh ấy gặp nguy hiểm nên muốn học võ.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng như nhớ ra điều gì, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Anh của nó là Thái Văn đến gõ cửa nhà mình đêm tuyết đó hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói với Thái Diêm, “Đã nhận ơn của anh ngươi thì nay trả cho ngươi, nhưng ngươi phải nhớ, bất luận học được bao nhiêu cũng không được dùng để đối phó con ta.”

“Bọn con là bạn tốt mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ra phía sau tập theo đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Tìm nhánh cây tạm thay kiếm.”

Thái Diêm gật đầu ra đứng sau Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Tiệm Hồng xem Thái Diêm như không khí, cầm tay Đoàn Lĩnh dạy từng chiêu, lần này Đoàn Lĩnh tiếp thu nhanh hơn, một canh giờ sau Lý Tiệm Hồng phi thân đi mất, y như đêm qua.

Thái Diêm gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh thay lời cảm tạ, Đoàn Lĩnh cười ngượng, vừa rồi cha có hơi gắt với Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm lại chẳng để bụng, còn hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bộ kiếm pháp của cha đệ tên gì vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mù tịt, “Ta không biết.”

Thái Diêm như trông thấy hy vọng, nói, “Ngày mai ta sẽ tìm một thanh kiếm, cho ta xem kiếm của đệ chút đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đưa kiếm cho Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm thấy vỏ kiếm khảm không ít đá quý, hiển nhiên vô cùng quý giá, hai thiếu niên không biết lai lịch kiếm, cuối cùng Thái Diêm nói, “Kiếm tốt.”

Chiến tranh kéo dài ngày này qua ngày khác, Đoàn Lĩnh lần đầu nếm mùi chiến tranh, luôn thấy bất an. Mới đầu mọi người còn lo sợ, nhưng khi quân Nguyên bắt đầu bao vây thành, dân chúng dần đã quen, Tích Ung Quán cũng không nghiêm ngặt như trước nữa. Hôm sau, Thái Diêm trộm được một thanh kiếm trong Thư Các, tính múa thử vài đường, chờ buổi tối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh học với Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Đó là bộ kiếm cha tự nghĩ ra.”

Lúc được hỏi đó là kiếm pháp gì, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ đáp đơn giản như vậy rồi đôn đốc Đoàn Lĩnh học kiếm.

Mấy ngày trước, tay Đoàn Lĩnh đau đến mức không nhấc lên nổi, vai ê ẩm, Lý Tiệm Hồng vận chân khí xoa bóp cho hắn, hôm sau thức dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc phát hiện tay không còn đau nữa.

Lý Tiệm Hồng luôn vội đến vội đi, có Thái Diêm, Đoàn Lĩnh không tiện hỏi cha bận cái gì, hắn cũng quen rồi, yêu cầu hạ thấp đến mức mỗi ngày chỉ cần được gặp Lý Tiệm Hồng là đã thỏa mãn. Cứ thế, một tháng trôi qua, trong kinh thành có sự thay đổi, tuy các học trò không biết cụ thể đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng có thể nhận ra từ những chi tiết nhỏ.

Ví dụ như cơm ăn không đủ no, mỗi người chỉ được nhận một bát.

Cơm trưa đổi thành cháo loãng.

Bữa tối không có thịt, chỉ có cải xanh.

Quân Nguyên vây thành một tháng, trong thành bắt đầu đối mặt với nguy cơ cạn lương thực.

Lúc Lý Tiệm Hồng đến sẽ mang theo một gói thịt nướng, ném cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ăn đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ăn, thi thoảng còn chia cho Thái Diêm, Lý Tiệm Hồng chờ một bên, hỏi hôm nay hắn học cái gì, đọc sách gì, chờ hắn ăn xong mới tiếp tục dạy kiếm.

Chiến sự ngày một khẩn cấp, kinh thành bắt đầu sôi sục, hôm nay là ngày về nhà, nhưng đang chiến tranh loạn lạc, Tế sự quyết định không thả người, nhất định phải ở lại Tích Ung Quán.

Bởi vì trước mắt, ba phía Đông Tây Nam đều có tên từ ngoài thành bắn vào, chỉ có cổng Bắc là an toàn nhất, dù người nhà có tốn bao nhiêu nước bọt cầu xin, Tế sự chỉ ôn hòa thân thiện nói một câu, “Không thả là không thả, nói gì cũng vô dụng.”

Hoàng hôn, Thượng Kinh đón cơn mưa thu đầu tiên, bữa tối cũng chỉ có cháo loãng. Sau cửa sổ chất đầy đầu người, triều đình phát lương thực, đa phần là bánh và thịt khô, bởi vì trong nhà quan lại hay phú thương đều không có thịt tươi, nhiều tiền cũng không mua được đồ mặn, chỉ có gạo tích trữ, mì và thịt khô.

Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh húp cháo, ăn kèm dưa muối, ôm bụng đói ngồi dưới hành lang nhìn quanh, Thái Văn vẫn không đến.

Mỗi khi nghe tiếng vó ngựa, Thái Diêm liền đội mưa chạy ra nhìn ngoài cửa, phát hiện không phải Thái Văn, chỉ đành nhường chỗ cho học trò khác. Mấy lần như vậy, hy vọng của Thái Diêm chuyển sang thất vọng, rồi biến thành phẫn nộ.

“Ta về ngủ.” Thái Diêm nói, “Lát nữa cha đệ đến nhớ gọi ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn an ủi Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm đang cực kỳ bất mãn, mặt tái nhợt nằm xuống giường. Đoàn Lĩnh dạo quanh hành lang vài vòng, nửa canh giờ sau, trời đã tối hẳn mới thấy sau tường có người xách đèn lồng gọi, “Thái Diêm! Thái Diêm!”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy đến nói, “Chờ chút! Ta gọi huynh ấy ra ngay.”

Người bên ngoài không phải Thái Văn mà là một binh sĩ Tuần phòng ti, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thái tướng quân nhờ ta đến đưa cho em trai ít đồ ăn, phiền ngươi giao cho nó, tối nay tướng quân không đến được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận một túi giấy, bên trong đựng thịt muối, ngoài lớp giấy có ấn quan Tuần phòng ti, hiển nhiên là khẩu phần mà Thái Văn để dành, hắn chạy về lay Thái Diêm, nói, “Thái Diêm, anh huynh đến kìa.”

Người Thái Diêm nóng hầm hập, rên một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh sờ trán hắn.

“Huynh ấy ở đâu?” Thái Diêm mệt lả nói, “Còn sống chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Vẫn khỏe, dặn huynh ăn nhiều vào, hôm khác đến thăm.”

Thái Diêm miễn cưỡng gật đầu, dường như chỉ cần biết Thái Văn còn sống là đủ, những việc khác không quan trọng, lát sau, hắn xoay lại hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Huynh ấy muốn ra khỏi thành đánh giặc à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ấn mạch Thái Diêm chẩn đoán, lắc đầu nói, “Ta không biết, để ta đi tìm thuốc, huynh nằm nghỉ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài, mưa rơi tí tách, đêm nay Thượng Kinh yên ắng không một tiếng động.

Bên ngoài có người huýt sáo với hắn, lảnh lót như tiếng chim, còn cố ý lên nốt cao.

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười chạy nhanh ra, một võ tướng bước vào, cười ôm ngang Đoàn Lĩnh vào hành lang.

Hôm nay Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc áo giáp, hiển lộ toàn bộ khí chất, từng miếng sắt như vảy rồng ghép thành chiến bào, đầu đội mũ giáp kỳ lân, dây đỏ cột dưới cằm. Lý Tiệm Hồng cắm trọng kiếm đồng đen xuống đất, xoay lại ngồi sóng vai trên hành lang với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Oa—”

“Suỵt…”

“Đây là cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh lần đầu thấy cha mặc áo giáp, tò mò kéo tay hắn hỏi.

“Là giáp tay.” Lý Tiệm Hồng giải thích, tháo xuống cho Đoàn Lĩnh xem, Đoàn Lĩnh lại sờ mũ của hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đừng lấy xuống, cứ để vậy mà nhìn, thứ này dễ cởi khó mang.”

“Còn cái này?” Đoàn Lĩnh hiếu kỳ.

“Là giày.” Lý Tiệm Hồng buồn cười nói.

“Sao có cả gai sắt vậy?” Lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh được quan sát áo giáp của võ tướng ở khoảng cách gần như vậy, quả thực bị vẻ oai phong lẫm liệt của cha hạ gục rồi.

“Gai ngựa.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Lúc hai quân áp sát thì dùng để đâm ngựa chiến phe địch.”

“Cha sắp ra trận hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Mặc giáp nặng như vậy có cử động thoải mái được không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng giẫm chân trái xuống đất, nhảy lên, vung trường kích múa vài đường trong sân rồi xoay người về ngồi xếp bằng dưới đất.

Lý Tiệm Hồng lấy ra một túi giấy đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Con ăn đi, hôm nay không luyện kiếm.”

Trong túi là thịt nướng được xếp ngay ngắn, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn như hổ đói, còn đút cho Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Chỉ được uống rượu, không có của ngon vật lạ cho con, chờ suốt nửa tháng rồi, hôm nay cha sẽ giải quyết hết lũ man rợ kia.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi lo, Lý Tiệm Hồng xoa đầu hắn, nghiêm túc nói, “Nửa tháng qua, cha dạy con học kiếm là vì ngày hôm nay, đã nhớ hết kiếm pháp chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nói, “Con ra trận với cha được không? Đi mà!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đỡ trán, dở khóc dở cười nói, “Bệ hạ à, con nghĩ gì vậy? Chưa tới lúc con ngự giá thân chinh đâu!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ra trận phụ tử binh, cha còn áo giáp không?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng xỉa trán Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đêm nay người phải ra trận là cha, không phải con, giờ Tý bắt đầu, cha và Gia Luật Đại Thạch chia hai hướng tập kích doanh trại, đốt lương thảo quân địch, hiểu không?”

“Vậy con làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói, “Cha ra ngoài đánh giặc, bên cạnh con không có ai bảo vệ, lỡ như có chuyện gì… dù khả năng rất nhỏ, nhưng con tuyệt đối không được xem thường, phải quan sát bốn phương, tai nghe tám hướng.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, hỏi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Sau đó con sẽ dùng kiếm của Hốt Tất Liệt…”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Kiếm đó ở đâu?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “…”

Nét mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng như không đành lòng nhìn thẳng, chỉ bội kiếm của Đoàn Lĩnh, dáng vẻ “cha bó tay với con rồi”.

“Là kiếm Hốt Tất Liệt ban cho Oa Khoát Đài, thứ mà ngày đầu cha đoạt lấy từ tay Oa Khoát Đài cho con đó.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Là nó đấy.”

“À.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Lý Tiệm Hồng lại dặn, “Ai chọc con, con hãy cân nhắc, chém được thì chém, chém không nổi thì chạy đi tìm chỗ trốn, biết chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tích Ung Quán sẽ xảy ra chuyện sao?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Hẳn là không đâu, chỉ sợ vạn nhất, bất luận xảy ra chuyện gì cũng không được cậy mạnh ra mặt, cha không thể dẫn con theo đánh giặc, con trai, con nhất định phải bảo vệ mình, con mà có bề gì cha sống không nổi đâu.”

“Vâng… vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt hiểu, tuy Lý Tiệm Hồng biết sẽ đẩy lùi quân Nguyên, nhưng không nắm chắc liệu người Nguyên có liều chết phá thành hay không. Lý Tiệm Hồng không thể trông chừng con trai nên nửa tháng qua đã dạy hắn kiếm pháp mèo quào, học vội nên đừng nói đến chuyện đại sát bốn phương, nhưng nhân lúc kẻ thù khinh địch mà lẩn trốn thì vẫn có thể.

Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn đi dặn lại đủ thứ chuyện, ví dụ như nếu cổng Bắc thất thủ, quân Nguyên tấn công thì phải làm gì, cháy thì làm gì, bị xả tên thì làm gì, máy bắn đá ném đá vào thì phải làm gì, tường thành sập thì làm gì… Không có gì không thể xảy ra, Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi đến khi Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ kỹ, lại vẽ bản đồ, vạch ra tuyến đường chạy trốn, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe đến nỗi tưởng rằng quân Nguyên đã đứng ngay ngoài cửa Tích Ung Quán, chỉ cần một hiệu lệnh là hắn sẽ bắt đầu diễn tập ngay.

“Có mấy phần khả năng quân Nguyên đánh vào thành?” Đoàn Lĩnh sốt sắng hỏi.

“Chưa đến một phần.” Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn, “Nhưng dù chỉ có một tí tẹo khả năng cũng không được lơ là.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Nếu con gặp bất trắc…”

“Cha sẽ không sống nổi.”

Lần đầu nghe câu này Đoàn Lĩnh còn cảm động, nhưng nãy giờ Lý Tiệm Hồng nói đi nói lại vô số lần, giờ hắn đã chết lặng.

“Phải rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Hay là vầy đi, đập tay lập lời thề, nhất định phải sống sót.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đập tay với Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha đi đây, hừng đông sẽ quay lại, mai đón con về nhà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm cổ Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Mười ba rồi, không được mít ướt nữa.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới buông Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng vội vàng đến sân sau, phi thân lên ngựa, Đoàn Lĩnh leo lên hàng rào nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng cưỡi Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu, sau yên ngựa treo một hộp kiếm, Lý Tiệm Hồng giắt trường kích sau lưng, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Xuống mau, coi chừng té.”

“Cha cẩn thận đó!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Hai chân Lý Tiệm Hồng kẹp bụng ngựa, rướn người lên hôn trán Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hôn lên mặt cha, sau đó Lý Tiệm Hồng kéo cương ngựa, hô lớn, “Sa!”, cả người lẫn ngựa biến mất cuối con đường, nhanh như cơn gió.


	26. Chương 26: Chiến tranh

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy thuốc về sắc cho Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm mệt mỏi thì thầm.

“Đến chưa?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cha ta hả? Đến rồi.”

Thái Diêm “ừ” một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hôm nay không luyện kiếm.”

Thái Diêm thở phào, Đoàn Lĩnh nấu thuốc xong, đỡ Thái Diêm ngồi dậy uống. Lúc khom xuống, túi gấm xỏ dây đỏ trong cổ rơi ra, chắc do vừa rồi nói chuyện với Lý Tiệm Hồng đã lấy ra rồi nhét vào không kỹ.

“Nghe nói ngày đầu đến trường đệ đánh nhau với Bạt Đô là vì cái này.” Thái Diêm cầm túi gấm, hỏi, “Là ngọc bội à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ừ, huynh uống thuốc đi.”

Thái Diêm cười nói, “Bạt Đô luôn tò mò có cái gì trong túi nhưng không dám chọc đệ nữa.” Nói rồi lại dùng ngón tay cảm nhận qua lớp gấm rồi nhét vào cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh, “Là nửa miếng ngọc hay ngọc bội hình bán nguyệt?”

“Ngọc hình bán nguyệt.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Thái Diêm uống thuốc xong nằm xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cho huynh uống thuốc liều mạnh đó, ngủ một giấc thật sâu, mai là ổn thôi.”

Đêm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh nhét kiếm dưới gối, nằm lên, không ngủ được, trong đầu toàn là hình ảnh Lý Tiệm Hồng cưỡi ngựa chiến mặc giáp sắt, chợt nhớ lúc cha lấy đầu người, bắn tên trăm phát trăm trúng, oai phong lẫm liệt.

Nửa đêm, Thái Diêm nằm trên giường thở khò khè, mây mù che trăng, mưa bắt đầu rơi.

Đường phố yên tĩnh chợt vang tiếng vó ngựa đạp nước, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy, dò xét nhìn ra ngoài, cảm giác được có rất nhiều kỵ binh chạy đến hướng cổng Bắc, nhưng tiếng vó ngựa này đục hơn bình thường.

—o0o—

Đội quân phụ trách đánh lén có bốn nghìn người, vó ngựa đã bọc vải, yên lặng chạy ra cổng Bắc dưới chỉ huy của Lý Tiệm Hồng, vòng qua sườn núi đến hậu phương quân Nguyên.

Cùng lúc đó, quân Nguyên cũng đi vòng phía Nam, tập kích cổng Tây kinh thành.

Trong rừng, Gia Luật Đại Thạch và Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc giáp mai phục.

“Ngươi đoán không sai.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Tung tin giả quả nhiên có tác dụng.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Điều ta lo nhất là quân số ở cổng Bắc và cổng Tây thực sự quá ít.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Đưa quân chủ lực lên tường thành ta càng không yên tâm, Oa Khoát Đài không có thông minh vậy đâu!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Gia Luật Đại Thạch, chớ có trách ta bắn tiếng đe dọa, ngươi nhất định phải để Thái Văn điều một đội quân qua đó phòng thủ.”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Lý Tiệm Hồng, ta mới là chủ soái.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Chia quân!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đành từ bỏ, hai người dẫn quân chia hai hướng tản xuống núi, im hơi lặng tiếng áp sát hậu phương quân Nguyên. Chịu đựng một tháng bị bao vây chính là vì đêm nay, sau khi bàn bạc, Lý Tiệm Hồng và Gia Luật Đại Thạch nhất trí đánh một trận tan tác với quân Nguyên, đầu tiên là kéo thời gian đến lập thu, rồi phái người tung tin tình báo giả, lính đưa tin bị quân Nguyên bắt được như dự đoán, thế nên kế hoạch đêm nay tiến hành thuận lợi.

Đại quân người Nguyên đã đánh đến cổng Tây, lặng lẽ dựng thang muốn vào thành.

Thái Văn dẫn đầu Tuần phòng ti đồng loạt giương cung, đầu tên lóe ánh sáng lạnh lẽo.

Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ huy hai nghìn lính tinh nhuệ, nổi trống tiến đến hậu phương.

“Giết!” Lý Tiệm Hồng quát.

“Giết—” Hai nghìn quân cảm tử xông vào đại doanh quân Nguyên, lửa cháy bốn phía, thuốc pháo nổ tung, ngựa hí dài, kho lương bén lửa, lửa bốc cao tận chân trời.

Một tên lính Nguyên cầm đuốc chạy đến đài báo hiệu, Lý Tiệm Hồng giục ngựa phi đến, một tên xuyên người, tên lính gục trên chuông vàng, máu văng tung tóe.

“Giết—” Gia Luật Đại Thạch dẫn quân bọc đánh, đốt kho dầu hỏa, lửa cháy phừng phực.

Cùng lúc đó, thủ lĩnh quân Nguyên rống giận, chỉ huy máy bắn đá ném thuốc nổ đã châm ngòi vào kinh thành.

Lửa cháy hừng hực, lính thủ thành bắn tên, xác quân Nguyên trải đầy đất, lính đưa tin đến báo đại doanh bị tập kích, ngay sau đó, đá tảng tên nhọn từ trên tường thành bắn xuống như mưa rào, lúc này quân Nguyên mới biết đã trúng kế. Oa Khoát Đài dẫn quân xông tới, lớn tiếng gầm thét, Gia Luật Đại Thạch tấn công từng cánh quân, quân Nguyên đã được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh, lập tức biến trận, thành công bảo vệ đội hình.

Gia Luật Đại Thạch dùng tiếng Liêu, Oa Khoát Đài nói tiếng Mông Cổ, hai bên mắng nhau ầm ĩ.

“Mắng gì lắm thế!” Lý Tiệm Hồng quát, “Giết đi! Ngưng mắng!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng thiêu rụi đại bản doanh quân Nguyên rồi dẫn quân đến, đội quân thứ ba lao vào chiến trường, dưới cổng Tây Thượng Kinh như cối xay thịt. Ba đường lui của quân Nguyên đã bị phong tỏa, chỉ còn một đường, theo lý thì nên lui về hướng Nam, nhưng Oa Khoát Đài ra một quyết định liều lĩnh – nhắm đánh Gia Luật Đại Thạch phá vòng vây.

Lý Tiệm Hồng vừa thấy biến trận liền nghĩ không xong, một tên bay đi, giết chết lính liên lạc, nhưng đã không kịp nữa, năm vạn quân Nguyên như người khổng lồ bắt đầu chuyển hướng, một nhóm quân liều mạng chống lại binh mã của Lý Tiệm Hồng, thà chết không lùi, Oa Khoát Đài dẫn toàn bộ quân chủ lực tấn công Gia Luật Đại Thạch.

Quân Nguyên ùa đến như thủy triều, Gia Luật Đại Thạch không kịp phòng bị, đội ngũ bị phân tán, vội vã lùi về đội trung phong. Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn quân xông đến như mũi nhọn, Gia Luật Đại Thạch trúng tên ngã ngựa, ngay thời khắc sống còn thì được Lý Tiệm Hồng dùng thương hất lên ngựa.

“Mở cổng thành!” Lý Tiệm Hồng quát.

Cổng Nam mở, hai vạn quân mai phục giết ra, nhưng Oa Khoát Đài lại chạy đến cổng Bắc. Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn hướng Oa Khoát Đài tháo chạy, lập tức xông vào cổng Nam, băng qua kinh thành, đến cổng Bắc đánh úp Oa Khoát Đài.

Quân Nguyên đã chết gần một vạn, chỉ còn hơn bốn vạn kịch liệt giao chiến với hơn hai vạn quân Liêu ở cổng Bắc và cổng Tây, quân tiên phong của Oa Khoát Đài đã đến dưới cổng Bắc, thuốc nổ bay bốn phía, tất cả công trình quanh cổng Bắc chìm trong biển lửa.

Thuốc nổ vẽ thành một vòng cung bay qua tường thành, rơi vào sân Tích Ung Quán, nổ ầm một tiếng, lửa bén khắp nơi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức tỉnh dậy.

Mọi người la hét, lần lượt mở cửa, các thiếu niên để chân trần chạy ra, Đoàn Lĩnh chụp kiếm, lay tỉnh Thái Diêm, lửa đã lan đến ngoài cửa.

“Quân Nguyên giết vào rồi!” Có người hô.

“Đừng hoảng!” Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy qua cửa sổ, hô to, “Chạy về phía Tây!”

Các học trò ở gần phòng Đoàn Lĩnh đều chạy ra, có người quát, “Đánh giặc! Phá thành rồi! Không thể đầu hàng!”

“Đánh bằng cách nào! Tay không chọi đao sắc à?!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “Chạy trước! Đừng cậy mạnh!”

Không ít người vẫn bàn ra, Đoàn Lĩnh nổi nóng nói, “Vậy các ngươi cứ việc ở lại, không phụng bồi!”

“Ta! Đi!” Hách Liên Bác hô.

“Chờ đã!” Mọi người vội chạy theo Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Tế sự đâu?!”

“Kệ đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh lớn tiếng nói, “Mạng mình còn lo chưa xong!”

“Lấy cung tên!”

“Ra ngoài nhặt!” Đoàn Lĩnh cầm kiếm, vừa chạy vừa nói.

Đường tế sự xuất hiện, hô, “Đừng hoảng loạn! Tất cả chạy dọc hẻm sau! Hãy trốn ở nơi nào chưa cháy! Tập hợp ở trường!”

Mọi người đã chạy ra đầu hẻm, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn xung quanh, nhớ lại tuyến đường cha đã dặn, liền mặc kệ trường học, chạy đến phía Tây thành.

Quân số của Gia Luật Đại Thạch có hạn, gần như đã điều động hết tất cả binh mã đánh trận này, đêm nay nhất định phải một lưới bắt hết Oa Khoát Đài và đám thuộc hạ, thế nên lực lượng phòng thủ cổng Bắc cực kỳ sơ sài, chưa đến một khắc cổng thành đã bị phá, quân Nguyên đạp lên xác đồng đội và ngựa chiến xông vào thành.

Lúc này, Thái Văn dẫn lính thủ thành cấp tốc cứu viện cổng Bắc, gần hai nghìn quân Nguyên ùa vào thành, tản khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, hễ gặp là bắn, bất luận già trẻ lớn bé, chỉ trong nháy mắt mà xác người trải đầy đất, nhà cửa cháy rụi lần lượt sụp đổ, lính thủ thành liều chết chống cự, ép quân Nguyên lui về phía Bắc.

Tích Ung Quán đã bén lửa, tôi tớ đang xách nước dập lửa thì bị quân Nguyên xả kiếm chém chết, Đoàn Lĩnh không còn thời gian lo cho người khác nữa, xoay lại tuốt kiếm, ánh kiếm nhoáng lên, tên lính Nguyên rút đao, nghiêng người chém tới, mắt thấy sắp chém Đoàn Lĩnh thành hai nửa, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt vung kiếm theo bản năng, lưỡi kiếm đi dọc lên đỡ một đao, mũi kiếm đâm chếch chém đứt nửa cánh tay tên lính.

Lính Nguyên ngã ngựa, Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “Chạy!”

Mọi người chạy ra hẻm, nhà cửa hai bên đường cháy hừng hực, quân Nguyên giằng co với binh sĩ Tuần phòng ti, đâu đâu cũng là xác chết, Thái Diêm hô, “Lùi lại! Tất cả lùi lại!”

Hách Liên Bác, Thái Diêm, Đoàn Lĩnh và các học trò nhặt cung tên dưới đất, mặc kệ là của quân Liêu hay quân Nguyên, lùi vào hẻm, ba người nhặt ván gỗ làm khiên, sau lưng là một đám người đọc sách bắn tên loạn xạ.

“Ta bắn chết một tên rồi!” Một thiếu niên hưng phấn la lên.

Thấy binh sĩ Tuần phòng ti ngày một ít, Thái Diêm hô, “Ca! Ca!”

Nói thì chậm xảy ra thì nhanh, một tên lính Nguyên xông đến phòng tuyến, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức xoay người chém gãy chân ngựa, cả người lẫn ngựa ngã lăn ra đất. Tên lính kia gào thét, rút đao vọt đến, Đoàn Lĩnh lăn một vòng, tên lính chém hụt, Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh đồng loạt ra tay, hai kiếm đâm tới, một kiếm trúng tim, một kiếm xuyên lưng, giết chết lính Nguyên.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Quân Nguyên ngày càng đông, lính Tuần phòng ti không chống nổi, quân Nguyên lùng sục các con hẻm, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ lần này rắc rối to rồi, Thái Diêm hỏi, “Chạy à?”

“Không chạy được!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chạy ra sẽ bị chúng bắn! Lui! Lui lại!”

Quân Nguyên thay phiên nhau đánh vào hẻm, lúc phòng tuyết sắp bị phá vỡ, ngoài hẻm chợt vang tiếng rống giận.

“Oa Khoát Đài!” Giọng Lý Tiệm Hồng vang vọng khắp đất trời.

Đoàn Lĩnh mở to mắt, khoảnh khắc đó, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu nhảy lên, đạp sập nóc nhà, chở Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc giáp nhuốm đỏ máu đánh vào hẻm. Lý Tiệm Hồng tay trái cầm Trấn Sơn Hà, tay phải nắm trường kích, oai hùng như một vị thần, chỉ mấy chiêu đã quét sạch quân Nguyên chặn đường, tay chân đứt văng tứ tung, máu bắn như suối, thậm chí có cả người lẫn ngựa bị chém đôi!

Sau đó, Lý Tiệm Hồng quay đầu ngựa chạy ra hẻm, sát nhập với viện binh giết quân Nguyên xâm phạm cổng Bắc.

Tình thế đảo ngược, đám Đoàn Lĩnh chạy ra khỏi hẻm, không biết Lý Tiệm Hồng đã đi đâu, trước mắt là cảnh quân Liêu liều chết đánh đuổi quân Nguyên, ép chúng lùi từng bước ra ngoài cổng Bắc, các binh sĩ Liêu đều mặc giáp sắt, cưỡi ngựa chiến cao to, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn ai cũng thấy giống Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Cha…” Đoàn Lĩnh muốn gọi, lại bị Hách Liên Bác chụp cánh tay kéo về, tránh ngựa chiến từ sau lưng xông đến.

“Chạy!” Thái Diêm hô.

Hơn mười thiếu niên băng qua phố chính, đến Tây thành, tuy Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ cha nhưng cũng không dám xằng bậy, huống chi Thái Diêm đang bệnh, mọi người trốn vào hẻm, đằng xa vang tiếng vó ngựa, ba tên lính Nguyên giục ngựa xông đến, tên bay bốn phía, mọi người hốt hoảng la lên, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến chỗ ngựa chiến. Hách Liên Bác và Thái Diêm dựng ván gỗ giúp hắn đỡ tên, ba tiếng chém bén ngót vang lên, quân Nguyên ngã ngựa.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ghìm ngựa nghỉ chân ngoài hẻm, mặt trời dần lên, tiếng la hét vẫn văng vẳng không dứt.

“Chạy đường hẻm đến Tây thành.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Trốn trong trường, đừng thắp đèn.”

Các thiếu niên chạy qua cửa sau một ngôi nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh đi cuối cùng, xoay lại, ngửa đầu nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Vừa nãy cha thấy một đám trẻ con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dốc, cũng không xuống ngựa, thấp giọng nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Luôn thấy nôn nao, thầm nghĩ cứu được đứa nào hay đứa đó, may mà đến xem.”

Chẳng hiểu vì sao Đoàn Lĩnh lại rơi nước mắt, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ ngôi nhà bên cạnh, bảo hắn chạy mau, còn nói, “Cha đi đây.”


	27. Chương 27: Kiếp sau

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, đuổi theo các học trò khác.

Ven đường quả nhiên không có người, đi xa khỏi cổng Bắc, tiếng chém giết vơi dần, không biết chiến sự ra sao, nơi này cũng gần Thái gia, Thái Diêm nói, “Qua nhà ta lánh nạn đi.”

Đám học trò vừa đói vừa mệt, gật đầu như thóc, vào nhà Thái Diêm.

Thái Diêm muốn tìm đồ ăn, gọi vài tiếng mà chẳng thấy tôi tớ xuất hiện, đồ đạc trong nhà ngổn ngang, hiển nhiên đã bị lấy hết, Đoàn Lĩnh ra sân sau, thấy xác một tên lính Nguyên ở góc tường, sau lưng trúng một tên, dường như bị bắn chết khi trốn đến đây, xác vẫn chưa lạnh hẳn.

“Có người chết kìa.” Đoàn Lĩnh uống nước, điềm tĩnh nói.

“Kệ.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ra sảnh trước hết đi.”

Hách Liên Bác lật tung nhà bếp Thái gia, chẳng có gì ăn, có vẻ đã vài ngày không nhóm bếp, lò lửa lạnh ngắt, đành kéo nước giếng uống, có người hái lá cây trong sân ăn đỡ đói.

“Uống nhiều nước vào.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Uống nước cũng no được, gỡ vỏ cây ăn tạm.”

Cả đám đã nhịn đói rất lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh sờ trán Thái Diêm, vẫn sốt, mọi người dựa vào nhau, Hách Liên Bác ngủ ngáy nhiễu nước miếng, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm gối đến nằm bên cạnh Hách Liên Bác, nắm chặt kiếm đi vào giấc ngủ.

Thái Diêm gục xuống bàn ngủ, đám học trò nằm ngang nằm dọc trong sảnh ngủ, không biết qua bao lâu, lại nghe tiếng vó ngựa, mọi người như chim sợ cành cong, lập tức bật dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm kiếm núp sau cửa, cảnh giác nhìn ra ngoài, thấy một binh sĩ mặc đồng phục Tuần phòng ti, máu me đầy mặt đang tiến đến.

“Có người trong đó không?” Binh sĩ hô.

Hách Liên Bác đẩy cửa bước ra, Đoàn Lĩnh không xuất hiện, sợ người kia là lính đào ngũ đến ăn cướp, may mà binh sĩ kia nói, “Đánh xong rồi, đến thao trường ngoài Tuần phòng ti đi, có phát đồ ăn đấy.”

Các học trò cảm tạ trời đất, Hách Liên Bác vội đuổi theo hỏi, “Người, người, người Nguyên, đi, đi…”

Binh sĩ mặc kệ y, xoay người đi, các thiếu niên cười vang, cả đám mặc áo đơn quần cộc mấy mặt nhìn nhau, cứ như được sống lại.

Đêm qua Đoàn Lĩnh đã ăn được ít cơm mà bây giờ cũng đói đến nỗi mắt nổ đom đóm. Tiểu đội thiếu niên lại băng qua nửa kinh thành, hứng một trận mưa, mệt nhọc không thể tả, lúc đến được Tuần phòng ti đã là hoàng hôn.

Ngoài Tuần phòng ti là vô số thương binh đang đau đớn rên la, mũ giáp lăn đầy đất.

Lửa trong cổng Bắc đã được dập tắt, Thượng Kinh được trận mưa gột rửa, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn mà xót xa, quay đầu tìm Lý Tiệm Hồng trong đám đông, dường như có một sức mạnh kỳ diệu dẫn dắt tầm mắt hắn, chỉ tìm một lát đã thấy được cha.

Áo giáp của Lý Tiệm Hồng nhuốm máu đen lẫn máu tươi, đứng ngoài cửa Tuần phòng ti nói chuyện với Gia Luật Đại Thạch mang thương tích.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn chạy đến, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nhìn hắn không chớp mắt, nét mặt nghiêm nghị, vẫn đối mặt Gia Luật Đại Thạch nhưng ngón tay trái nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, Lý Tiệm Hồng không muốn Gia Luật Đại Thạch thấy hắn, bèn xoay người chạy khắp nơi tìm Thái Diêm.

Từng cáng cứu thương lần lượt được khiêng vào lều, Thái Diêm sốt ruột hỏi, “Anh ta đâu?”

“Thái công tử.” Có người gọi hắn.

Đó là một binh sĩ, Đoàn Lĩnh theo sau Thái Diêm, binh sĩ kia đưa cho Thái Diêm miếng bánh, nói, “Ăn trước đã.”

Thái Diêm nhận bánh, tiện tay đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cất vào ngực áo, theo Thái Diêm vào một cái lều vải trắng. Trong lều, thương binh nằm la liệt, Thái Diêm dừng bước, binh sĩ kia vẫn đi về phía trước, đến cuối lều, ở đó chỉ có một người đang nằm, toàn thân phủ vải trắng.

Thái Diêm lẳng lặng quỳ xuống trước thi thể, kéo vải trắng, hiện ra gương mặt lấm máu của Thái Văn. Lồng ngực Thái Văn lộ ra nửa mũi tên bị bẻ gãy, trong tay cầm nửa mũi tên còn lại.

“Võ công huynh ấy không tốt, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đề bạt huynh ấy là vì nể mặt cha ta.” Thái Diêm nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta cầu xin cha đệ dạy ta học kiếm cũng vì muốn dạy lại huynh ấy để giữ mạng.”

Nói xong câu đó, Thái Diêm ngất lịm, ngã vào lòng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lau nước mắt, sợ Thái Diêm tỉnh lại thấy xác anh lại đau khổ, bèn cố sức ôm hắn ra ngoài, binh lính ngoài lều vội vàng chạy đến sờ trán Thái Diêm, nóng như lửa. Dù gì cũng là người nhà, anh của hắn vì nước quên thân, liền dặn quân y đến xem bệnh cho Thái Diêm trước.

Quân y cho thuốc hạ sốt, Đoàn Lĩnh đi mượn cái lọ sành, dùng ké lò lửa của binh sĩ nấu thuốc, cắm ống sậy vào cho Thái Diêm uống. Bận rộn hết một đêm mới có người đến nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Này, các ngươi là học trò phải không, sư phụ Tích Ung Quán đang chờ kìa.”

Binh sĩ Tuần phòng ti mượn xe đẩy, để Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm ngồi lên đẩy về trường. Lúc đến nơi thì đêm đã khuya, Thái Diêm đã đỡ hơn nhưng vẫn sốt nhẹ, thỉnh thoảng còn mê sảng. Hách Liên Bác lạc ngoài thao trường cũng tìm đến, có cả các học trò khác của Tích Ung Quán, lúc quân Nguyên vào thành, những ai chạy không kịp đều đã bỏ mạng, may mà mọi người nhanh chóng sơ tán, Đường tế sự cũng còn sống.

Đoàn Lĩnh gặp lại phu tử, phu tử đang kể chuyện xưa cho đám trẻ trong trường.

“Sau đó, Quản Trọng bắn công tử Tiểu Bạch một tên.” Phu tử kể với đám trẻ, “Công tử Tiểu Bạch quát một tiếng, ngã vào trong xe.”

_*Quản Trọng là một chính trị gia, nhà quân sự và nhà tư tưởng thời Xuân Thu. Câu chuyện này là khi nước Tề bạo loạn, Vô Tri bị giết, nước Tề không vua. Công tử Củ và công tử Tiểu Bạch được tin liền lên đường về nước cướp ngôi. Khi hai đoàn quân gặp nhau trên đường, Quản Trọng muốn để công tử Củ làm vua nên đã bắn công tử Tiểu Bạch, Tiểu Bạch giả chết rồi vào kinh làm vua, tức Tề Hoàn Công._

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xổm sau đám trẻ, lúc ngước mắt nhìn chợt thấy bức Thương Châu Hà Sơn Đồ treo trong Tàng Thư Các đặt kế chiếc đèn của phu tử, không khỏi nhớ đến ngày từ biệt Bạt Đô, sinh sinh tử tử như giấc mộng phù du.

Hôm sau, Thái Diêm rốt cuộc cũng tỉnh lại, Đoàn Lĩnh thì ngủ mê mệt.

“Nè.” Thái Diêm hỏi, “Có gì ăn không?”

Ngày thứ ba sau khi quân Nguyên rút, Thượng Kinh dần dần khôi phục trật tự, các tiên sinh phát lương thực, khẩu phần ăn ít đến thảm thương, một học trò cùng trường là Hô Diên chạy đến nói, “Tế sự đến, mọi người xuống lầu đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ Thái Diêm xuống, Tế sự trưng dụng một phòng lớn trong trường.

“Điểm danh.” Đường tế sự nói, “Gọi đến ai thì người đó ra sảnh trước chờ, Tiêu Vinh…”

Học trò được gọi tên hô “có”, Đường tế sự quẹt một nét bút lên danh sách.

“… có đây không?” Đường tế sự gọi tên, không ai trả lời, có người nói, “Chết rồi.”

“Lần cuối trông thấy là khi nào?” Đường tế sự lại hỏi.

“Bị quân Nguyên bắn chết.” Người kia đáp.

“Ừ, chết rồi.” Đường tế sự khoanh một vòng tròn ở cái tên đó, im lặng thật lâu rồi tiếp tục điểm danh.

“Hách Liên Bác.” Đường tế sự hô.

“Có.” Hách Liên Bác tiến lên một bước, Đường tế sự gật đầu, chỉ bên ngoài, nói, “Mẹ trò đến đón kìa, về đi, khi nào học lại thì đến, chờ thông báo.”

Hách Liên Bác nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt mang ý dò hỏi, Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, biết Lý Tiệm Hồng sẽ đến.

“Thái Diêm.” Đường tế sự hỏi, “Có đây không?”

Thái Diêm không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh liền nói, “Có.”

Đường tế sự chú ý đến Thái Diêm, nói, “Vào vườn hoa chờ đi, lát có người nhà đến đón.”

“Không có người nhà.” Thái Diêm nói, “Anh của con chết rồi.”

Đường tế sự nói, “Vậy thì tự về đi, chờ thông báo đi học lại.”

Thái Diêm xoay người ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn chạy theo, Đường tế sự đã nhận ra, gọi, “Đoàn Lĩnh?”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Đường tế sự nói, “Đi chung đi, đưa Thái Diêm về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, theo Thái Diêm ra ngoài, cùng ngồi dưới nắng hừng đông, hắn đã chờ ở đây rất nhiều lần, khi đó hắn mỏi mắt trông ngóng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Thái Văn cưỡi ngựa chiến cao to, đứng ngoài cửa huýt sáo với họ. Lúc ấy Bạt Đô chưa đi, cũng chẳng chờ được ai đến đón, sau khi đoàn người tản hết, Bạt Đô lại về phòng ôm chăn đệm đến Tàng Thư Các ngủ.

Ngoài hẻm nhốn nháo, người nhà của các học trò trong trường và Tích Ung Quán đều đến đón con chen lấn ở cửa, mặt mày bẩn thỉu, áo quần xộc xệch, còn dính vết máu.

“Mẹ ơi—”

“Cha con mất rồi…”

Tiếng khóc quanh quẩn bên tai, có người hô to tránh ra tránh ra, vội vàng ném lệnh bài cho người gác cửa, dẫn con mình về.

Thái Diêm dựa cột ngủ.

“Thái Diêm?” Đoàn Lĩnh định nói Thái Diêm đến nhà mình, Thái Diêm lại đáp, “Đệ đi đi, để ta ngủ một lát.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành cởi áo ngoài đắp lên người Thái Diêm.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đến, hắn vẫn mặc áo vải, đội mũ rộng vành, đứng ngoài hàng rào, đón nắng mai cười với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh rón rén đứng dậy, chạy ra hàng rào, hỏi, “Cha hết bận rồi hả?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Sao không mặc áo khoác, lỡ bệnh thì sao? Mình đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mất lệnh bài rồi, phải tìm Tế sự ký tên lấy cái khác.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha đến đón con còn phải chờ người khác ký tên nữa hả? Thứ đạo lý gì vậy, để cha vào hỏi.”

Nói rồi, Lý Tiệm Hồng muốn leo tường, lại bị Đoàn Lĩnh ngăn lại.

“Suỵt.” Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại nhìn Thái Diêm, định mở miệng hỏi thì Lý Tiệm Hồng đã giơ tay ý bảo hiểu rồi, ngoắc hắn, bảo hắn cùng vào trong rồi nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại tìm Tế sự viết giấy xin phép, lay Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm mở mắt, ánh mắt vô thần, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như không quen biết, Đoàn Lĩnh sờ trán Thái Diêm, vẫn còn sốt.

“Về nhà ta thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đi nào.”

“Cái gì?” Thái Diêm nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Thái Diêm mà xót xa, không biết nên nói gì, Lý Tiệm Hồng bước đến từ bao giờ, cúi đầu nhìn Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm nhắm mắt lại. Đoàn Lĩnh ôm cánh tay Thái Diêm sống dở chết dở, kéo hắn đứng dậy, Lý Tiệm Hồng khom người bế Thái Diêm, cùng Đoàn Lĩnh về nhà.

Đêm xuống, trong nhà đầy ắp thức ăn, Đoàn Lĩnh thu xếp cho Thái Diêm xong liền đi múc nước cho Lý Tiệm Hồng tắm. Lý Tiệm Hồng thân không mảnh vải, ngồi trên băng ghế nhỏ bên giếng, ánh trăng rọi xuống da thịt, mạnh mẽ như con báo vừa săn mồi về.

Đoàn Lĩnh chà lưng cho hắn, lúc chà đến lồng ngực, mùi máu loang ra, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhúng bàn tay bị máu nhuộm thành tím đen vào thùng nước.

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh xách thùng khác dội xuống đầu Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Con trai này.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Hễ là người thì có vài việc dù biết phải lên núi đao xuống biển lửa, biết mình sẽ chết cũng phải làm bằng được, con đừng đau buồn thay nó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “vâng” một tiếng.

Hắn quỳ sau lưng Lý Tiệm Hồng, nghiêng người ôm eo cha, dựa đầu vào lưng cha, thở dài.

“Chúng ta sẽ về nhà nhanh thôi.”

Lúc đi ngủ, Lý Tiệm Hồng kéo chăn đắp cho hai người.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn đỉnh mùng đến xuất thần, nói, “Phải chi thế giới không có chiến tranh thì tốt rồi.”

“Tứ thúc con cũng thường nói thế đấy.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Mỗi khi cha trắng trận trở về đều nhớ câu này của đệ ấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh xoay lại dựa vào cánh tay Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhắm mắt ngủ.

Hôm sau, Thái Diêm tỉnh lại, đã bớt sốt, cơ thể vẫn yếu, vừa xuống giường đã nghe Đoàn Lĩnh và Lý Tiệm Hồng nói chuyện ngoài sân.

“Nhảy như vầy.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đạp chậu hoa nhảy lên hàng rào rồi lên tường, đi nào.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng dạy Đoàn Lĩnh trèo tường, làm mẫu nhảy lên trước, nhưng lần nào Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nhào đầu vô tường. Lý Tiệm Hồng cười Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhảy không nổi! Con đâu phải cha!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đến tuổi vỡ giọng, nói như vịt kêu, Lý Tiệm Hồng vô cùng nghiêm túc nhại giọng Đoàn Lĩnh, “Con nhảy không nổi! Cha! Kéo con lên!”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa tức vừa buồn cười, không có cách với Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng nâng sườn Đoàn Lĩnh để hắn đỡ tốn sức, Thái Diêm xuống giường, Lý Tiệm Hồng nghe thấy.

“Đỡ hơn chưa?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

Thái Diêm gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng ra hiệu cho Đoàn Lĩnh qua chăm sóc Thái Diêm, ba người ngồi vào bàn ăn sáng, suốt quá trình Thái Diêm không nói gì, cuối cùng đặt đũa xuống, nói, “Làm phiền, đa tạ đã chăm sóc, ta đi đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hay là…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngắt lời, “Về hả?”

Thái Diêm gật đầu, nói, “Nhận xác anh ta, ở nhà không có người không được, phải về xem thế nào.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, dùng mắt ra dấu cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lời cha dặn hồi sáng, nói, “Vậy… huynh nhớ chăm sóc bản thân, mấy hôm nữa ta đến thăm huynh.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Cảm tạ.”

Thái Diêm khom người thật thấp, Đoàn Lĩnh vội đứng dậy đáp lễ, Thái Diêm bước nhanh qua hành lang uốn khúc về nhà, lúc ra còn không quên đóng cửa lại.


	28. Chương 28: Thế cuộc

Hễ là người thì có vài việc dù biết phải lên núi đao xuống biển lửa, phải vượt dầu sôi lửa bỏng, biết mình sẽ chết cũng phải làm bằng được.

Thái Văn liệu có thể làm khác được không?

Với điều này, Lý Tiệm Hồng trả lời là không, bởi vì Thái Văn không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

Cha của Thái Văn, Thái Diêm là Thái Nghiệp, từng là bậc đại nho Trung Nguyên, sau khi vua Liêu công phá Thượng Kinh, Thái Nghiệp đầu hàng, là một trong những người dựng nên cơ cấu quan lại phương Nam, tiếp đó, nước Trần dùng kế phản gián gây chia rẽ, Thái Nghiệp bị vua Liêu giết oan, để lại hai anh em nương tựa nhau mà sống, người của Thái thị ở phương Nam cũng chẳng còn mấy ai. Sau này Gia Luật Đại Thạch sửa lại bản án của Thái gia, nhưng việc thu xếp cho Thái thị lại thành vấn đề khó nghĩ nhất.

Hậu duệ của Thái gia làm quan phương Nam ắt bị muôn người xa lánh, quan phương Bắc thì bị Hàn thị và Tiêu thái hậu thao túng chặt chẽ, chắc chắn không để Gia Luật Đại Thạch có cơ hội bắt lấy sơ hở. Chỉ có vị trí quan võ là thích hợp nhất với Thái Văn, mang binh ra trận thì không được, trong nhà có em nhỏ cần chăm sóc, thế nên Thái Văn giữ chức trưởng quan Tuần phòng ti Thượng Kinh, ra sức cống hiến.

Thái gia vốn không xuất thân võ tướng, cho nên Thái Văn có chăm chỉ khổ luyện đến mấy cũng đã bỏ lỡ thời điểm tốt nhất, gân cốt không luyện từ nhỏ, khó thành đại tướng. Không có chiến loạn thì may, một khi nước nhà lâm nguy, kết quả như thế là có thể đoán trước. Trước lúc tiến hành kế hoạch, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã nhiều lần nhắc nhở Gia Luật Đại Thạch, Gia Luật Đại Thạch cho rằng Thái Văn dù chưa đủ năng lực nhưng trung thành tận tâm, dù biết mất mạng vẫn sẽ bảo vệ kinh thành.

Quả nhiên, Thái Văn hy sinh, dùng tính mạng con thứ của Thái gia đổi lấy lòng tin tuyệt đối của Gia Luật Đại Thạch và tiền đồ gấm nhung cho Thái Diêm.

“Tất cả rồi sẽ qua.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói với con trai, “Có những việc dù biết phải chết vẫn sẽ làm, đó chính là _Sĩ_.”

Sau cơn loạn lạc, Thượng Kinh từ từ khôi phục trật tự, Tích Ung Quán đã bị đốt, vẫn đang sửa sang lại sách cổ nên cho các học trò nghỉ dài hạn. Ba ngày sau, Đường tế sự thông báo địa chỉ mới cho các học trò sáng đến đọc sách, chiều về nhà.

Lúc gặp lại Thái Diêm, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy vô cùng xót xa, nhưng nhớ lời Lý Tiệm Hồng dạy, Thái Diêm không nói, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không hỏi, làm như không có gì xảy ra. Sau khi Thái Văn chết, Thái Diêm ngày càng ít nói, cũng không trò chuyện với bạn học, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh được vài câu là nhiều, đa phần về việc học, tan học thì xách túi về ngay.

Ban ngày Đoàn Lĩnh đọc sách, chiều về nhà học võ với Lý Tiệm Hồng, đến giờ hắn mới thấy thời gian cấp bách, trước kia lãng phí nhiều như vậy, đúng là tội lỗi.

Biết bao giờ mới học ra bản lĩnh được như cha? Hắn vẫn luôn tự hỏi vấn đề này, nhưng không hỏi thẳng mà hỏi, “Chừng nào con mới giỏi như Lang Tuấn Hiệp?”

“Thiên hạ cả đống người.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lau kiếm cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Chỉ có tổng cộng bốn thích khách, con đâu có làm thích khách, học theo làm gì?’

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng.

“Có học cũng chỉ được vài ngón.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Võ công không chỉ học là thành mà phải luyện, sư phụ dắt qua cửa, tu hành nhờ bản thân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “vâng” một tiếng, trong mấy tháng qua, hắn đã chín chắn hơn rất nhiều, tuy võ công còn thua kém đám quái vật Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Vũ Độc xa đằng đẵng nhưng ít nhất vẫn có thể đạp nóc băng tường.

Đông đến, Đoàn Lĩnh bấm đốt tay tính ngày, nếu Gia Luật Đại Thạch giữ lời thì Lý Tiệm Hồng hẳn là sắp phải đi, nhưng hắn không hỏi, Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng không nói, mãi đến khi trận tuyết đầu mùa phủ trắng Thượng Kinh thành tấm thảm bạc, Ti nghiệp gửi thư thông báo đầu xuân năm sau Tích Ung Quán sẽ sửa xong, tất cả về học bình thường.

Tháng ba vào học.

Hôm nay, Lý Tiệm Hồng dạy xong, Đoàn Lĩnh thu thế, gần chín tháng mà hắn chỉ học đúng một bộ kiếm pháp, đang tập trung luyện kiếm trong sân thì bên ngoài có khách đến thăm.

“Gã phản rồi.” Tầm Xuân nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng trong hành lang, Đoàn Lĩnh định bước đến, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại xua tay, chỉ ra sân, ý bảo hắn luyện kiếm tiếp đi, không cần sang góp vui.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Trước khi đi ta đã lệnh nếu cần thì có thể tạm thời ở ẩn.”

Tầm Xuân không nói gì, giấu mình ngoài tường, bóng đổ xuống nền tuyết.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Vài năm tới, nơi này giao cho ngươi.”

Tầm Xuân vẫn không lên tiếng.

Lát sau, Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói, “Rồi sẽ có lúc ngươi báo được thù, nhưng không phải bây giờ.”

Tầm Xuân thở dài.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Trừ khi ta đích thân đến, nếu không thì không được để bất kỳ ai đưa nó đi.”

“Vâng.” Tầm Xuân đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng giữa sân tuyết, nghe tiếng sột soạt, hình như Tầm Xuân đang lấy thứ gì ra, lát sau, Tầm Xuân nói, “Đây là lá thư sư phụ đã giao cho sư đệ vào ngày ta và y mỗi người mỗi ngả, trăn trở mười một năm vẫn mãi không đưa đến tay y.”

“Y bao nhiêu rồi?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hờ hững nói.

“Thành danh năm mười sáu.” Tầm Xuân nói, “Về dưới trướng Triệu Khuê năm mười chín, nếu y biết lạc đường mà quay lại nẻo chính, xin Vương gia tha cho y một mạng.”

“Không thể nói lạc đường hay không lạc đường.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng nói, “Chim khôn lựa cành mà đậu, mỗi người tự có số mệnh, ngươi không giết ta thì ta giết ngươi, chỉ thế thôi, nhưng tính tình y không giống Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nếu y đồng ý quy hàng, ta sẽ trọng dụng, về đi.”

Tầm Xuân khom người cáo lui.

Lý Tiệm Hồng quay vào đứng dưới hành lang, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm kiếm, quay lại nhìn cha, hai cha con im lặng thật lâu.

“Cha phải đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Bao lâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nhanh thì một năm, chậm thì hai năm.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp.

“À.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp lời, tiếp tục luyện kiếm, Lý Tiệm Hồng đi qua hành lang uốn khúc, vào phòng khách. Đoàn Lĩnh biết ngày này rồi sẽ đến nên không hề ngạc nhiên, chỉ thấy mất mát.

Luyện kiếm thêm một lát, Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, thấy cha ngồi giữa phòng lẳng lặng nhìn mình, bông tuyết cuốn lấy tháng năm vút qua trước mặt hai người.

“Mai này con chưa hẳn là Hoàng đế lỗi lạc nhất.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Nhưng chắc chắn là Hoàng đế đẹp trai nhất lịch sử.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười ngượng, hắn đã trưởng thành, mỗi động tác giơ tay nhấc chân đều mang khí thế y hệt Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhưng không thể hiện quá rõ như Lý Tiệm Hồng, tấm gương đặt trong phòng khách phản chiếu hình ảnh vẫn còn mang nét trẻ con của Đoàn Lĩnh, trông như ảnh ngược của Lý Tiệm Hồng thành thục uy nghiêm.

“Con rất rất muốn đi cùng cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng con biết con chỉ gây thêm phiền phức, con…”

“Đừng nói nữa.” Lý Tiệm Hồng xua tay, nói, “Con nói thêm câu nữa cha không đi bây giờ, vốn không muốn đi rồi.”

Không biết từ khi nào, Đoàn Lĩnh đã chẳng còn suốt ngày quấn lấy Lý Tiệm Hồng nữa, một năm qua hắn đã học được rất nhiều, Lý Tiệm Hồng dạy hắn trưởng thành rất nhanh, càng lúc càng thuần thục, cách nghĩ và làm việc hệt như bậc bề trên.

Năm nay Thượng Kinh chào đón mùa đông lạnh nhất trong mười năm qua, tuyết dày lấp cửa, tuyết đọng trong sân dày đến hai thước, trong phòng đốt lò lửa, Lý Tiệm Hồng dạy Đoàn Lĩnh về triều đình, chính trị và những vấn đề khác của Nam Trần. Nước Trần tuy có ba tỉnh sáu bộ, nhưng trên thực tế chỉ có hai vị văn võ tướng nắm quyền điều hành. Năm xưa, Triệu Khuê là công thần sau trận Hoài Thủy, khi đại quân nước Trần tháo chạy, Triệu Khuê bảo vệ Lý gia trốn thoát an toàn, rút về Tây Xuyên.

Mục Khoáng Đạt xuất thân sĩ tộc Kinh Xuyên, thi đậu Trạng nguyên, sau khi vào triều đã ổn định tình hình Đại Trần, là rường cột nước nhà.

Từ khi Hoàng đế dời đô về phương Nam thì bệnh tật triền miên, chưa lập Thái tử, Tứ vương gia Lý Diễn Thu hỗ trợ xử lý việc triều chính, Lý Tiệm Hồng chinh chiến bên ngoài, theo lý thì phải lập con lớn làm Thái tử, để Lý Tiệm Hồng nối ngôi. Ban đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng có quan hệ chặt chẽ với quân đội, Triệu Khuê trở thành hậu thuẫn mạnh nhất của Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhưng theo thời gian, Triệu Khuê không muốn chống lưng cho Lý Tiệm Hồng nữa.

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Quá hiếu chiến.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Tham công lao, bọn họ sợ ta làm Hoàng đế sẽ điều binh quy mô lớn khiến Đại Trần tự diệt vong. Nhưng hiện giờ, nước Liêu không còn là kẻ địch mạnh nhất nữa, bởi vì Liêu làm chủ Trung Nguyên quá lâu, đã bị người Hán ảnh hưởng, trong khi phương Bắc có một đàn sói có thể xuôi Nam bất cứ lúc nào.”

“Cho nên, hướng đi tương lai là bắt tay với Liêu chống Nguyên.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Chỉ cần tạm buông bỏ hận nước thù nhà, nếu tiếp tục kiềm hãm lẫn nhau, cả Liêu và Hán sẽ bị nhà Bố Nhi Xích Kim tiêu diệt, bọn chúng không khác gì lang sói, chiếm thành nào sẽ tắm máu thành đó.”

Từ Lý Tiệm Hồng, Đoàn Lĩnh biết được không ít đặc điểm hệ thống nước Liêu, sau khi Liêu Thái Tổ vào Trung Nguyên, triều đình nước Liêu chia ra quan phương Bắc và quan phương Nam, quan phương Nam đa phần là người Hán, quan phương Bắc thì chỉ có một người Hán, còn lại đều là người Liêu. Cơ chế quan phương Bắc lại chia ra Bắc Viện và Nam Viện, thay phiên lãnh binh quyền.

Người quản lý Nam Viện, Bắc Viện nắm giữ quyền lực cao nhất nước Liêu, bên Nam Viện có đúng một người Hán là Hàn Duy Dung, sau lưng Hàn Duy Dung là Tiêu thái hậu. Còn Đại vương Bắc Viện chính là Gia Luật Đại Thạch.

Hàn Duy Dung và Gia Luật Đại Thạch duy trì thế cục cân bằng của binh quyền nước Liêu, mấy năm trước, Hàn Duy Dung đưa con trai là Hàn Tiệp Lễ đến Thượng Kinh xin được vào học, cũng có ý để con trai lại làm con tin. Từ khi hoàn thành khóa học ở trường, Hàn Tiệp Lễ mượn cớ rời đi, hiển nhiên không yên tâm về Gia Luật Đại Thạch.

“Thời trẻ, Gia Luật Đại Thạch là hổ phương Bắc.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Mấy năm qua sống sung sướng an nhàn, say sưa tối ngày, bị sắc đẹp làm hao mòn, bây giờ trúng tên ngã ngựa, có thể đoán được kết cục nước Liêu rồi.”

“Rượu trong viện Quỳnh Hoa liệu có…” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn nhớ chuyện xảy ra vào ngày đầu hắn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến Thượng Kinh.

“Bảo có độc cũng không phải.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Nhưng uống về lâu về dài sẽ ảnh hưởng tinh thần, sức khỏe suy yếu, mục đích của các nàng không nằm ở Gia Luật Đại Thạch mà là vua Liêu và Hàn Duy Dung.”

“Khỏi cần chờ các nàng ám sát, lão già Gia Luật Long Tự cũng sắp băng hà đến nơi rồi. Hiện tại, tiểu Hoàng đế Gia Luật Tông Chân bị Tiêu thái hậu giám sát nghiêm ngặt, đã nhiều năm không đến Thượng Kinh, không thể đến viện Quỳnh Hoa, các nàng không có cơ hội.”

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô, Gia Luật Tông Chân, Thái Diêm, Hách Liên Bác, Hàn Tiệp Lễ… ngày sau bọn chúng đều có khả năng trở thành kẻ địch của con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng thật lâu, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha sẽ thay con xử được đứa nào hay đứa đó, sau khi về phương Nam cha sẽ không làm vua, ông nội con không sống được bao lâu nữa, không thể xử lý triều chính, buộc phải truyền ngôi cho Tứ thúc con, Tứ thúc chỉ có thể lập con làm Thái tử vì chẳng còn người thừa kế nào khác.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Cha thì sao?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp, “Cha không làm Hoàng đế nổi, phải giúp Tứ thúc con thoát khỏi khống chế của Mục Khoáng Đạt và Triệu Khuê.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tứ thúc hiện thế nào?”

“Đệ ấy là cái ấm thuốc.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Hơn nữa không có cách nào cầm quyền, Mục Khoáng Đạt quyền nghiêng triều dã nhưng vẫn dễ đối phó, rắc rối nhất là Triệu Khuê nắm giữ binh quyền.”

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con lại thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt mới khó đối phó.”

“Bởi vì Mục Khoáng Đạt rất thông minh.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Lão ta là người đọc sách, dù không dám thay đổi triều đại tự lên làm Hoàng đế nhưng khống chế Tứ thúc con là đã thực hiện được điều lão muốn, lão có thể gián tiếp làm vua. Nhưng Triệu Khuê thì khác, Triệu Khuê có thể đích thân lên làm Hoàng đế.”

“Vì ông ta là quân nhân.” Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra.

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, nói, “Sau trận Hoài Thủy, Triệu Khuê đã có ý làm phản, chiêu mộ người tài, trưng binh mua ngựa, nuôi tư quân chờ ngày xưng đế, nhưng chỉ cần cha còn sống ngày nào, ngày đó Triệu Khuê chưa thể yên lòng, Triệu Khuê là đối thủ rất mạnh.”

Lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh nghe được chữ “đối thủ rất mạnh” từ cha, hắn nhạy cảm nhận ra Triệu Khuê cực kỳ khó chơi, nhưng nhất định Lý Tiệm Hồng hiểu rõ đối thủ hơn hắn, có nhiều lúc Đoàn Lĩnh hận không thể lớn lên thật nhanh để hỗ trợ Lý Tiệm Hồng. Nhưng hắn cũng biết, mình có học cả đời thì bản lĩnh hành quân đánh trận vẫn không thể bắt kịp bóng lưng cha.

Hắn chợt hiểu ra lời của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cũng như câu trả lời chưa từng được hồi đáp. Học võ có ích gì chứ? Học đến mấy cũng không được như cha, muốn làm nên nghiệp lớn, thành người có ích với thiên hạ chỉ có con đường đọc sách mà thôi.


	29. Chương 29: Uy hiếp

Mỗi khi đông đến, Thượng Kinh hệt như tòa thành băng tuyết, trong tiếng pháo, Đoàn Lĩnh bước sang tuổi mười bốn. Đêm giao thừa, hắn ngồi đối diện Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Đây là cái tết đầu tiên chúng ta cùng trải qua.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, rót rượu cho Đoàn Lĩnh, “Uống đi, nhưng uống ít thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi ngay ngắn, giọng Đoàn Lĩnh không còn trong như thời trẻ con nữa, hắn nói, “Cha, con mời cha một chén, giương cờ ắt thắng.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đối ẩm cùng Đoàn Lĩnh dưới ánh đèn, Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Con trưởng thành rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh uống cạn chén rượu, thở dài một hơi.

Thật ra con chẳng muốn trưởng thành chút nào, Đoàn Lĩnh nhủ thầm.

Hắn hỏi, “Trưởng thành thì không tốt à?”

“Tốt chứ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha thích dáng vẻ trưởng thành của con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, lúc nào Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng nói thế, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh biết cha không nói thật. Không biết tại sao, từ ngày Lý Tiệm Hồng bắt đầu dạy kiếm cho hắn, hắn đã nhận ra có gì đó không giống như trước. Sau khi quay lại Tích Ung Quán, hai cha con không ngủ chung nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trên giường, Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng ngủ cùng phòng nhưng nằm ở gian ngoài.

Đêm nay Đoàn Lĩnh uống rượu nên hơi nóng người, không ngủ được, Lý Tiệm Hồng bước đến nằm xuống giường, Đoàn Lĩnh nhích vào trong chừa chỗ cho hắn.

“Con trai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Mai cha sẽ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh xoay mặt vào trường, không hé răng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng vươn tay ôm chặt Đoàn Lĩnh, bắt hắn xoay lại, quả nhiên mắt Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ hoe.

“Sao lại mít ướt nữa rồi?” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười trêu hắn, thuận thế ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh tập võ cả năm qua, đã cao lên nhiều, nhưng được Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm lấy, hắn chợt trở nên nhỏ bé như ngày đầu. Lý Tiệm Hồng cúi đầu nhìn vào mắt hắn, giơ hai ngón tay kéo sợi dây đỏ trên cổ Đoàn Lĩnh, cầm miếng ngọc bội.

“Cha có lỗi với con, có lỗi với mẹ con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn vào mắt Lý Tiệm Hồng, đôi đồng tử như ánh sao giữa trời đêm.

“Cả đời này, điều cha hối hận nhất là đã không đến tìm mẹ con con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Đã qua rồi…”

“Không.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng lắc đầu, ngắt lời Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nếu không nói ra, cha mãi mãi không thể yên lòng. Khi ấy tuổi trẻ bồng bột, luôn thấy Tiểu Uyển không biết điều, cứ vậy mà bỏ đi, rồi ngày nào đó sẽ quay về thôi. Nhưng hết mười năm ròng rã, nàng đã chẳng thể về được nữa.”

“Tại sao mẹ bỏ đi?’ Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Vì ông nội con không chấp nhận cuộc hôn nhân này.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nàng chỉ là thường dân, cha là Vương gia trấn thủ biên cương, nàng vẫn một lòng chờ đợi, chờ cha đến cưới nàng, nhưng trước sau cha vẫn không nhận lời, bọn họ muốn cha lấy em gái của Mục Khoáng Đạt, nay đã là Tứ vương phi.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi.

“Sau đó, Lang Tuấn Hiệp phạm sai lầm, cha muốn dùng quân pháp xử tội gã.” Lý Tiệm Hồng kể, “Mẹ con cầu xin cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, đêm đó cha mẹ cãi ầm một trận, trời vừa sáng nàng đã bỏ đi. Cha lệnh cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp chặn đường, gã xách kiếm đuổi theo rồi về bảo nàng dùng cái chết uy hiếp, trừ khi nàng tự sát, nếu không đừng hòng bắt nàng về, tính tình nóng nảy… thật là.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, nói, “Cha cũng nóng nảy, nghĩ nàng về phương Nam rồi sớm muộn gì cũng lấy chồng nên cứ thế quên đi, suốt những năm ấy cha cũng chẳng quan tâm đến nàng, mãi đến khi Triệu Khuê dùng danh nghĩa triều đình tước binh quyền của cha. Sau khi trốn khỏi dãy Thương Quân, cha mới để Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến đón nàng.”

“Nào ngờ nàng đã không còn trên đời nữa.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Là vì sinh con cho cha.”

“Cha có hối hận không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đương nhiên.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha thường nghĩ mai này sẽ truy phong nàng làm Vương phi, nhưng người đã mất, truy phong có còn ý nghĩa gì đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghịch miếng ngọc bội trên cổ Lý Tiệm Hồng, gối đầu lên tay hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dài một hơi.

“Tha thứ cho cha, Nhược Nhi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con nói đi, rằng con không hận cha, cha sẽ xem như mẹ con cũng chấp nhận tha thứ cho cha.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngẩn ra, cúi đầu nhìn con trai.

“Cha còn nợ con nhiều lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, nói, “Nên cha phải sống thật lâu, chờ khi nào già nhăn nheo rồi nói cũng không muộn.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhếch khóe môi.

“Được.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha hứa với con.”

“Đập tay thề.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng một tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, tay kia đập tay với Đoàn Lĩnh ba cái. Đêm đó, Thượng Kinh đón trận tuyết lớn nhất, tuyết lông ngỗng rơi lả tả, cuốn đến chân trời.

Hôm sau, lúc vầng dương ló dạng, Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã đi rồi.

“Cha ơi!” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy tìm khắp nhà, mọi thứ vẫn không thay đổi, chỉ không thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng, trên bao hành trang đặt một thanh kiếm.

Ngày đầu đi học lại, trong Tích Ung Quán rộn ràng nhốn nháo, phòng ốc đã được sửa và xây lại, lệnh bài cũng thay mới, Đoàn Lĩnh ngựa quen đường cũ, đi chào hỏi bạn học rồi tự trải giường chiếu.

“Cha đệ đâu?” Thái Diêm cũng tự trải giường.

“Đi công chuyện xa nhà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Khi nào về?” Thái Diêm lại hỏi.

“Chừng một năm sau.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, hai người ngồi hai giường, không có gì để nói, Thái Diêm cười, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cười theo, như đã ngầm hiểu ý nhau.

—o0o—

Mùng ba tháng Giêng, Tây Xuyên.

“Lý Tiệm Hồng trở lại.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Dẫn theo một vạn quân Liêu xuất phát từ Thượng Kinh, đi đường Bác Sơn vượt suối Khấp Huyết, qua dãy Thương Quân, men theo tuyến đường phía Tây tiến vào Tây Xuyên, dọc đường đều là những chốt chặn hiểm yếu.”

Trong thư phòng gồm Triệu Khuê, Mục Khoáng Đạt, Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và một văn sĩ, mọi người cùng nhìn tấm bản đồ treo trên tường.

“Danh nghĩa gì?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Thanh quân trắc*.” Triệu Khuê nói.

_*Tiêu diệt gian nịnh bên cạnh vua._

“Việc này khó giấu Tứ điện hạ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

“Bẩm Thừa tướng, bẩm Đại tướng quân.” Văn sĩ kia chính là mưu sĩ cấp cao nhất của Mục Khoáng Đạt, khách khí nói, “Chi bằng đổ cho hắn tội chạy theo phe giặc, vậy mới có thể thuyết phục Tứ điện hạ.”

“Ồ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt gật đầu.

“Hay là phát lệnh điều binh.” Triệu Khuê nói, “Sáu năm trước, trong thời gian Lý Tiệm Hồng lẩn trốn, chúng ta đã làm một lần, hiện nay tuyến đường phía Tây toàn là thuộc hạ cũ của hắn, chỉ e chưa đánh đã hàng.”

“Làm đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt đứng dậy nói, “Việc này không nên chậm trễ, ta sẽ tiến cung một chuyến. Trước hết lấy thánh chỉ khiển trách chiêu cáo thiên hạ, khép hắn hai tội mưu phản và theo giặc, lại liệt kê tám tội lớn để ký lệnh điều binh. Nhưng lúc đó mới điều binh chỉ sợ không kịp nữa.”

“Ta có cách cầm chân hắn.” Triệu Khuê đã tính trước mọi việc.

Mục Khoáng Đạt hơi nheo mắt, Triệu Khuê nói, “Thừa tướng, mời.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt dẫn hai tâm phúc một văn một võ rời phủ tướng quân, lên xe ngựa, Xương Lưu Quân đánh xe, văn sĩ kia và Mục Khoáng Đạt vào khoang xe.

“Trường Sính.” Mục Khoáng Đạt dựa giường, gọi.

“Vâng, Thừa tướng.” Văn sĩ tên Trường Sính cung kính nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chắc chắn biết rõ nhược điểm của Lý Tiệm Hồng.”

“Nhược điểm gì mới được?” Mục Khoáng Đạt lẩm bẩm.

Trường Sính suy nghĩ, nói, “Bốn năm trước, Vũ Độc và Ảnh đội chạy tới Thượng Kinh, đội trưởng chết trong kinh thành, khi ấy Lý Tiệm Hồng không có mặt, tại sao Ô Lạc Hầu Mục bất chấp lộ diện giao chiến với Vũ Độc? Thuộc hạ suy đoán, khả năng duy nhất là vợ con của Lý Tiệm Hồng đang ở trong kinh thành.”

“Ồ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Có lý, nếu bắt vợ con hắn làm con tin đúng là có thể cầm chân hắn, nhưng e là không được lâu.”

Trường Sính nói, “Chỉ sợ Triệu Khuê không chỉ muốn chặn đường mà muốn giết hắn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Đúng là nói chuyện viển vông.”

Trường Sính nói, “Triệu Khuê làm việc như dùng binh, chưa nghĩ kỹ bước tiếp theo sẽ không tùy tiện hành động, đầu tiên là giết vợ con hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng chắc chắn sẽ suy sụp, sau đó dụ hắn vào tròng rồi giết, tính ra cũng không khó. Ô Lạc Hầu Mục làm được, thậm chí không cần gã đích thân đến gặp Lý Tiệm Hồng, chỉ cần đưa đầu người đến thì Triệu Khuê nắm chắc phần thắng.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đầu người còn có ích hơn Tứ điện hạ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt cười một tràng, Trường Sính cười phụ họa vài tiếng, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Không dễ thế đâu.”

Xe ngựa dừng lại, Xương Lưu Quân nhảy xuống, Mục Khoáng Đạt vào hoàng cung.

Lý Diễn Thu đang đứng dưới hành lang, Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa tiến đến vừa hành lễ với Lý Diễn Thu.

“Lui ra đi.” Vương phi Mục Cẩm Chi lệnh cho thuộc hạ.

Mục Khoáng Đạt cười với Mục Cẩm Chi, chắp tay sau lưng đứng dưới hành lang, không nói gì, Mục Cẩm Chi nhìn anh cả, đành xoay người rời đi.

Lý Diễn Thu nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt liền hành lễ.

“Tham kiến Vương gia.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

Lý Diễn Thu nhìn Xương Lưu Quân theo sau Mục Khoáng Đạt, nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Đã lâu không thấy Mục tướng vào cung nhỉ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hôm nay có quân báo khẩn cấp nên tiến cung bẩm báo bệ hạ.”

“Phụ hoàng vừa uống thuốc.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ngủ rồi, nói luôn đi đừng ngại.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tam vương gia mượn một vạn quân tinh nhuệ của Gia Luật Đại Thạch, giờ đang trên đường xuôi Nam, lấy danh nghĩa thanh quân trắc thu phục tuyến đường phía Tây, trong vòng ba tháng sẽ đến dưới thành Tây Xuyên.”

“Ta biết Tam ca không chết mà.” Lý Diễn Thu thản nhiên nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt không trả lời, chỉ chờ Lý Diễn Thu nói câu then chốt.

Lý Diễn Thu im lặng rất lâu, cuối cùng nói.

“Ta nhớ huynh ấy.”

Dứt lời, Lý Diễn Thu xoay người đi.

Mục Cẩm Chi bước ra từ sau cột, chăm chú nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Xưa nay ta là người rất biết điều.” Mục Khoáng Đạt mỉm cười nói, lấy tấu chương đưa cho Mục Cẩm Chi, ý bảo nàng đi thực hiện.

Ánh đèn chớp tắt sau song cửa, soi sáng màn mưa đông Tây Xuyên buốt giá, Mục Cẩm Chi trải mảnh gấm vàng trên bàn ngọc, nhấc bút nhúng mực đặt vào tay Lý Diễn Thu.

Mục Khoáng Đạt đứng bên ngoài chắp tay chờ, lát sau, trong thư phòng vang tiếng động lớn, Lý Diễn Thu hất đổ giá bút nghiên mực rơi đầy đất.

Mục Cẩm Chi cầm thánh chỉ ra giao cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt nhận lấy, xoay người đi.

Mười lăm tháng Giêng, lệnh điều binh được gửi đến Ngọc Bích Quan, huy động toàn quân.

Mùng một tháng hai, Lý Tiệm Hồng đến dưới Trường Thành rồi biến mất ở bên kia sa mạc như gió lốc. Mùng mười tháng hai, Du Lâm, Ngọc Đái đụng độ cường địch, Lý Tiệm Hồng xuất hiện cách Cư Dung Quan bốn trăm dặm, phái quân tiên phong đột kích trong đêm, trong ngoài phối hợp công phá Cư Dung Quan, tiến quân vào phát lệnh cần vương*, triệu tập binh mã.

_*Cứu giúp triều đình trong cơn hoạn nạn._

Các chủ thành ở Tây Xuyên lần lượt quy hàng, lấy công chuộc tội.

Mùng một tháng ba, Giang Châu, Dương Châu, Giao Châu, Kinh Châu rung động, cùng lúc đó, triều đình ban thánh chỉ đóng dấu ngọc tỷ lên án tám tội lớn của Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng rất kiên nhẫn, án binh bất động trước Cư Dung Quan, chờ trận chiến đầu tiên, cũng là trận ác liệt nhất, chờ binh mã hai đường Đông-Tây hao mòn sức lực.

—o0o—

Lý Tiệm Hồng không có nhà, sinh hoạt của Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn theo đúng kỷ luật, sáng đọc sách, tối luyện vài đường kiếm cơ bản với Thái Diêm.

Thượng Kinh đầu xuân, bão cát che khuất mặt trời, lại đến thời điểm được thả về nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh tự dọn đồ, sẵn sàng lên đường, chợt thấy một cô gái đang nói chuyện với Thái Diêm cách đó không xa, cuối cùng còn quay sang nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Là Đinh Chi, đã rất lâu không gặp, nàng từng có tình cảm với Thái Văn, bây giờ ít nhiều cũng phải chăm sóc Thái Diêm không nơi nương tựa, Đoàn Lĩnh chào nàng, lúc đi qua, Đinh Chi đưa cho hắn một phong thư. Bìa thư không ghi tên, Đoàn Lĩnh biết ngay là thư của Lý Tiệm Hồng, bèn vội vàng về nhà mở thư đọc.

Hơ lửa gỡ dấu sáp, nét chữ không phải loại cha thường viết, chữ như khuôn đúc không thể nhận ra ai viết, hiển nhiên là sợ lộ tin tức, không có tên người gửi, cũng không ký tên.

.

_Trắng đêm không ngủ, trằn trọc nhớ con. Mười chặng hành trình đã đi được hai, Tái Ngoại đâu đâu cũng là bão cát, thế giới bao la nhưng chỉ ước ao khoảng trời nhỏ rực rỡ sắc màu, tràn trề sức sống bên cạnh con._

_Tâm nguyện cả đời là tay cầm Trấn Sơn Hà đưa đường dẫn lối cho con._

_Đốt đi!_

.

Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không nỡ đốt lá thư này, hắn đọc đi đọc lại, nhét dưới giường, rốt cuộc nửa đêm ngồi dậy đọc thêm lần nữa mới đốt thư, tim như dao cắt.


	30. Chương 30: Âm mưu

Mười bảy tháng ba, Lý Tiệm Hồng ung dung rời Cư Dung Quan, đánh một trận trên đồng bằng, quân Tây Nam đại bại, giết ba nghìn ba trăm quân, hợp nhất một vạn sáu nghìn quân. Tiếng trống đầu tăng cao dũng khí, Lý Tiệm Hồng hạ một lượt sáu thành, dẫn quân đến trước Hàm Cốc Quan.

“Lý Tiệm Hồng đến thăm.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi trên lưng ngựa, hỏi, “Triệu Khuê có đó không?”

Lính thủ thành sợ vỡ mật, không dám nghênh chiến.

“Mắc gì sợ!” Tướng lĩnh Hàm Cốc Quan lớn tiếng nói, “Bảo vệ cổng lớn! Hắn có chắp cánh bay vào được đâu?!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng chờ một hồi, lại nói, “Chưa tới hả? Vậy bản vương đứng đây chờ!”

Hơn hai vạn sáu nghìn binh mã đóng quân ngoài Hàm Cốc Quan, tin tức đã lan khắp phương Nam, các chốn bất an, dõi mắt xem Giang Châu nghiêng về phe nào. Nhưng Thứ sử Giang Châu vẫn im lặng không phát binh.

Giằng co một tháng, triều đình không ngừng tăng binh, đến mười lăm tháng tư, lính Hàm Cốc Quan đã lên đến hai mươi mốt vạn năm nghìn quân.

Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn lẳng lặng chờ đợi, hắn rất kiên nhẫn, Triệu Khuê cũng đang chờ, ông ta còn kiên nhẫn hơn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Lúc này, Triệu Khuê đang ở ngay trong lều tướng Hàm Cốc Quan, nhưng không ai biết ông ta đã đến.

“Dẫn hai mươi vạn quân cùng xông ra.” Vũ Độc nói, “Vậy cũng đủ giẫm chết hắn rồi.”

Triệu Khuê nói, “Chưa đến lúc.”

Vũ Độc nhìn bản đồ trên tường, nói, “Ta không hiểu.”

Triệu Khuê nói, “Còn nhiều chuyện ngươi không hiểu lắm, đôi khi, ngươi chỉ cần nghĩ theo chiều hướng ngược lại.”

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ hồi lâu, Triệu Khuê nói, “Ngươi chỉ đơn giản là không hiểu tại sao Ô Lạc Hầu Mục trở mũi giáo theo phe chúng ta.”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Phải, tên này…”

Triệu Khuê nói, “Ngươi đã trình bày vô số lần rồi.”

Vũ Độc không nói nữa, Triệu Khuê nói, “Tại sao không nghĩ ngược lại, gã chịu phản bội Lý Tiệm Hồng đương nhiên là có lý do.”

“Bà lão kia không đủ tạo thành lý do.” Triệu Khuê thuận miệng nói, “Ắt có nguyên nhân khác khiến gã không thể không phản, nếu Lý Tiệm Hồng biết chắc chắn sẽ chém bay đầu gã.”

Vũ Độc nheo mắt.

“Báo—” Lính liên lạc vội chạy vào.

“Giang Châu bị phá!” Lính liên lạc nói, “Tạ Hựu theo địch!”

—o0o—

Lý Tiệm Hồng để hơn vạn binh mã nước Liêu dưới Hàm Cốc Quan, tạo thanh thế thiên quân vạn mã, chờ đêm xuống liền dẫn quân quy hàng vòng qua Hoàng Hà, im hơi lặng tiếng tiến đến Giang Châu, Giang Châu vẫn đang quan sát, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã đến dưới chân thành.

Quân giáp đen Giang Châu vang danh khắp chốn, mang nhiệm vụ bảo vệ vương quyền, Lý Tiệm Hồng cầm Trấn Sơn Hà, ghìm ngựa trước Trường Giang cuộn sóng, đối mặt năm vạn quân giáp đen.

“Ta dùng thanh kiếm này…” Lý Tiệm Hồng cao giọng nói, “Cùng đội quân con cháu Đại Trần sau lưng ta quyết chiến với chư vị! Ta biết có người sống trên đời chẳng sợ quyền thế, không xu nịnh, chỉ vì tổ quốc.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng quét mặt nhìn mọi người, nói, “Triệu Khuê phản quốc, nếu chư vị không muốn phái binh giúp ta, hôm nay hãy đánh một trận thây nằm đầy đất, máu nhuộm đỏ sông, bước qua xác ta. Khai chiến đi! Đừng phí lời vô ích!”

Quân giáp đen đồng loạt dựng khiên, rống giận rung trời, sau trận có người hô, “Chờ đã!”

“Tam vương gia.” Một người đàn ông cường tráng cưỡi ngựa ô ra khỏi hàng, nói, “Mời vào thành uống chén trà núi Ngọc Hành.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đẩy mũ giáp lên, hiện ra gương mặt anh tuấn, đối mặt người đàn ông kia.

“Tạ Hựu, dạo này khỏe chứ?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha ta sắp đến lúc nghìn thu rồi! Tứ đệ bị bầy tôi tiếm quyền, ban chiếu nhục mạ ta, ngươi có giúp hay không?”

Tạ Hựu trầm giọng nói, “Máu nóng còn đây, năm dài tháng rộng, thiên hạ phồn vinh, non sông gấm vóc, kiểm chứng mới biết, Tam vương gia, mời vào thành.”

Quân giáp đen lập tức lùi về hai bên, chừa ra một con đường cho Lý Tiệm Hồng vào thành. Ngay hôm đó, thành Giang Châu tuyên bố đầu hàng Lý Tiệm Hồng.

—o0o—

Mùng năm tháng năm, tết Đoan ngọ.

Hoa đào Thượng Kinh đâm chồi xanh mướt, lúc về nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận được phong thư thứ hai.

.

_Giang Châu sóng xanh cuồn cuộn, Ngọc Hành tầng tầng biển mây, núi non trùng điệp, đất Bắc mênh mông. Trông chẳng thấy người, ngóng không nghe tiếng, chỉ mong làm hoa trôi trăng sáng về với con, nhân tiện mượn đội hộ vệ riêng của con xài chút. Đốt đi!_

.

Phương Nam truyền tin, Lý Tiệm Hồng liên tiếp hạ mười hai thành, Giang Châu đầu hàng vô điều kiện, thống lĩnh quân Giang Châu Tạ Hựu quy phục, Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn binh đến Kiếm Môn Quan.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu “đội hộ vệ riêng” là chỉ ai, quân Giang Châu xưa nay chỉ bảo vệ dòng dõi hoàng tộc, mấy trăm năm qua, thay đổi bao nhiêu lượt vẫn trung thành với hoàng tộc, dù có đưa ra hổ phù cũng không thể điều động, chỉ khi hội đủ vật làm tin các triều cùng thân phận người kế vị ngôi vua mới có thể sai phái.

—o0o—

Sau khi hạ Giang Châu, trong tay Lý Tiệm Hồng có thêm năm vạn quân Giang Châu, dẫn quân thẳng tiến nơi hiểm yếu cuối cùng của Tây Xuyên.

Đầu người mà Triệu Khuê muốn vẫn lần lữa chưa đưa đến, mà có đến cũng chưa cần dùng nhanh như vậy, nếu cứ chết dí ở Hàm Cốc Quan thì sớm muộn cũng bị Lý Tiệm Hồng tiêu diệt. Triệu Khuê đành phải điều binh xuôi Nam cứng chọi cứng với Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Ngươi biết tại sao Triệu Khuê dời đô hết lần này đến lần khác, thà dẫn cha ta trốn về Tây Xuyên chứ nhất định không chịu dựng kinh đô tại Giang Châu không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng ghìm ngựa trước Kiếm Môn Quan, hỏi Tạ Hựu.

Tạ Hựu im lặng, Triệu Khuê tránh dời đô đến Giang Châu đương nhiên vì không muốn bị quân giáp đen quản chế, nếu xây kinh đô ở Giang Châu, Triệu Khuê làm sao tạo phản? Lý Tiệm Hồng đang ngầm trách Tạ Hựu tại sao không hành động sớm hơn.

“Nói gì coi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đạp Tạ Hựu.

“Không biết nói, biết giết người thôi.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Lâu lắm rồi chưa giết ai.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngẩng đầu nhìn cổng thành đóng chặt, lẩm bẩm, “Chỉ có thể dùng mưu, không đủ sức.”

Quân của Triệu Khuê đã đến phòng thủ khu vực hiểm yếu, Triệu Khuê vẫn không xuất hiện.

“Đêm dài lắm mộng.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Trì hoãn sinh biến.”

“Không qua được.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lắc đầu, nói, “Phải nghĩ cách khác, ngày tháng còn dài, không thể bỏ phí tính mạng quân giáp đen ở đây. Ta cũng không muốn chém giết vô nghĩa, nên tích đức cho Đại Trần thôi.”

“Không giống ngươi.” Tạ Hựu liếc nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Ta có con trai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói với Tạ Hựu.

Tạ Hựu, “Hiểu rồi, tạm thời rút quân.”

Toàn trận quân giáp đen và quân Tây Bắc lùi về mười hai dặm ngoài Kiếm Môn Quan.

Phương Nam rơi vào thế giằng co, người xưa nói địa thế Kiếm Môn nguy hiểm nhất thiên hạ, lúc Triệu Khuê hộ tống hoàng thất dời đô đã từng đi qua nơi này, Kiếm Môn dễ thủ khó đánh, muốn vào Tây Xuyên bắt buộc phải qua Hán Trung và Kiếm Môn, không còn đường nào khác, chỉ cần phòng thủ hai tuyến đường này thì không có cách nào xâm nhập Tây Xuyên.

Kiếm Môn Quan sóng to nước xiết, non núi vây quanh, Triệu Khuê đã thiết lập vô số bẫy rập ven đường, nếu Lý Tiệm Hồng cố chấp dẫn toàn quân liều mạng một trận cũng chưa nắm nổi ba phần thắng. Lúc này Triệu Khuê vẫn đang chờ, mà bốn phía quanh Lý Tiệm Hồng là hiểm nguy vây bủa.

—o0o—

Tất cả các thế lực khác đều quan sát cuộc chiến, kết quả trận này sẽ quyết định cục diện của bốn tộc Hán, Liêu, Nguyên và Tây Khương. Nếu chần chừ không hạ Kiếm Môn, đại quân không làm chủ Tây Xuyên, Đại Trần sẽ bị cuộc chiến này xé thành hai, Triệu Khuê nắm giữ Tây Trần, Lý Tiệm Hồng đóng chiếm Đông Trần. Nếu nước Trần sụp đổ vì nội chiến, các đối thủ khác sẽ thừa cơ xâu xé.

“Nếu không đánh được thì sao?”

“Thì nước Trần coi như tiêu.” Một thiếu niên ngoại tộc ra vẻ cảm thông, nói, “Nước Liêu sẽ không cho họ thời gian phân chia lại lãnh thổ đâu.”

“Người Nguyên phương Bắc rình rập như hổ.” Có người nói, “Nhất định Nam Viện sẽ chiếm Giang Nam, Lý Tiệm Hồng mất sự ủng hộ của Tây Xuyên, quân giáp đen chỉ có thể đánh quân mình bảo vệ thiên tử. Họ không thể vượt qua Ngọc Bích Quan, cũng không thể đánh du kích hoặc đánh lâu dài, một khi Đại Liêu ta xuống Giang Nam nhất định mạnh như gió thu cuốn hết lá vàng…”

Các thiếu niên đang tập bắn cung trong Tích Ung Quán, từ sau khi quân Nguyên tiến đánh Thượng Kinh, số lượng khóa học võ được tăng lên, mọi người không muốn bị xâm lược, lúc học cưỡi ngựa bắn cung nghiêm túc hơn nhiều.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe bàn tán, im lặng không nói.

“Nếu lại bị phân chia cai trị.” Người nào đó nói, “Lý Tiệm Hồng chính là tội nhân muôn đời của Nam Trần.”

Nước Liêu cực kỳ kiêng dè người Nguyên, những năm gần đây người Nguyên như hổ rình mồi, đã có xu thế sẵn sàng chinh phạt phương Nam. Nếu phương Nam rối loạn, chuyện trước hết hoàng tộc Gia Luật cần làm chính là xuôi Nam lần hai, đánh chiếm phía Nam Trung Nguyên, cắm rễ ở Giang Tả, lần lượt thâu tóm Kinh Châu, Tây Xuyên, lấy Trường Thành làm ranh giới phân chia lãnh thổ với người Nguyên.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhắm đánh Tây Xuyên, nước Liêu lăm le chực chiếm phương Nam, người Nguyên thì dán mắt vào Thượng Kinh và phương Bắc, bọ ngựa bắt ve, chim tước đằng sau, rút dây động rừng.

Đã hết giờ học bắn cung, các thiếu niên vẫn còn bàn tán cục diện phương Nam, Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn nghe tiếp, mấy ngày nay truyền về không ít tin tốt, nhưng tin xấu còn nhiều hơn. Nếu không hạ được Kiếm Môn Quan trong năm nay, không thể vào Tây Xuyên thì Lý Tiệm Hồng sẽ rơi vào thế hai bề chọi địch.

“Có lẽ Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã đoán trước được tình huống này.” Lúc về phòng, Thái Diêm đột nhiên nói.

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh đang suy tư, nghe Thái Diêm lên tiếng mới phục hồi tinh thần.

“Ờm… ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Có thể lắm, đúng là vậy. Nhưng có nhiều chuyện không phải do ông ta quyết định, ta lại cảm thấy Hàn Duy Dung sẽ điều binh đến phương Nam, thừa cơ cướp lại quốc thổ Hoài Thủy.”

“Quốc thổ.” Thái Diêm nhấn mạnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra, thân phận Thái Diêm thật ra là người Liêu, liền sửa lời, “Quốc thổ người Hán.”

“Chừng nào cha đệ về?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không biết, phương Nam phong tỏa tin tức, ta nghĩ cha có thể tự bảo vệ bản thân.”

Thái Diêm gật đầu, hai thiếu niên vừa rửa mặt xong, trong sân chợt vang tiếng chuông, ba hồi một lần báo hiệu tập hợp, có chuyện quan trọng. Hai người nhanh chân đến đại sảnh xếp hàng.

Gia Luật Đại Thạch đến, Đại vương Bắc Viện đột ngột giá lâm, Tích Ung Quán rối loạn chẳng biết làm gì. Đường tế sự đi trước dẫn đường đưa Gia Luật Đại Thạch, Hàn Tiệp Lễ và một thiếu niên áo quần sang trọng quý giá vào đại sảnh, Gia Luật Đại Thạch và Hàn Tiệp Lễ đi sau thiến niên kia.

Thiếu niên môi hồng răng trắng, khí chất cao quý, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức xác định được địa vị của y còn cao hơn cả Gia Luật Đại Thạch và Hàn Tiệp Lễ! Mà nước Liêu hiện giờ, người đứng cao hơn Gia Luật Đại Thạch chỉ có một, chính là Gia Luật Tông Chân.

“Bệ hạ.”

Trong Tích Ung Quán đã có người nhận ra Gia Luật Tông Chân, vội vàng hành lễ, Gia Luật Tông Chân vô cùng bình dị dễ gần, cười với các học trò, bảo, “Miễn lễ.”

Trông dáng vẻ Gia Luật Tông Chân cũng chỉ tầm tuổi Thái Diêm, y chắp tay dạo qua trước hàng đầu tiên, nói chuyện với từng học trò, hỏi gì đáp nấy.

Gia Luật Tông Chân chú ý đến chuỗi tràng hạt trên tay một học trò, hỏi, “Nhà cũng thờ Phật à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức giật túi gấm đeo trên cổ định về phòng cất, nhưng không kịp nữa, lúc này, Thái Diêm vươn hai ngón tay chọt mu bàn tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thả lỏng tay, Thái Diêm lấy túi gấm đựng ngọc bội, khom người chỉnh vạt áo, khi đứng lên thì trả túi gấm cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh sờ thử, vật bên trong đã đổi thành một đồng tiền, Đoàn Lĩnh khiếp sợ trong lòng, dường như Thái Diêm biết rõ nỗi băn khoăn của hắn nhưng không nói trắng ra.

Đến lượt Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn tiến lên phía trước, Gia Luật Tông Chân quan sát nét mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, cười với hắn.

“Ta nhận ra ngươi, ngươi tên là…” Hàn Tiệp Lễ vò đầu bứt tóc, nhất thời không nhớ nổi Đoàn Lĩnh tên gì.

“Đoàn Lĩnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

“Đúng đúng.” Hàn Tiệp Lễ nói, “Dám đánh Bố Nhi Xích Kim một trận te tua.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân cười bảo, “Thế là báo thù thay trẫm rồi.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân đánh giá Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Trong nhà làm gì?”

“Buôn bán từ Nam lên Bắc.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Gì đó?” Gia Luật Tông Chân chú ý đến túi gấm trên cổ Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Cha ta cho.” Đoàn Lĩnh móc đồng tiền ra cho y xem.

Mọi người bật cười.

Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu, định hỏi thêm mấy câu, chợt thấy Thái Diêm phía sau ngó nghiêng, Gia Luật Đại Thạch thuận miệng nói, “Đó là em trai của Thái Văn.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân hiểu, liền vẫy tay với Thái Diêm, Thái Văn hy sinh vì bảo vệ Thượng Kinh, Gia Luật Tông Chân an ủi Thái Diêm vài câu, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng một bên quan sát, mới đầu hắn nghi ngờ Gia Luật Đại Thạch đến tìm mình, nhưng ngẫm lại thì thấy không giống. Gia Luật Tông Chân không quan tâm đến gia thế các học trò, chỉ thấy thiếu niên nào tuấn tú, vừa mắt thì nói nhiều thêm mấy câu, những người còn lại chỉ gật đầu rồi bước qua.

Gia Luật Tông Chân chào hỏi xong tất cả học trò, Đường tế sự cho mọi người giải tán, các học trò ôm tâm sự nặng nề quay về, vừa ra khỏi đại sảnh, Đoàn Lĩnh liền nhớ đến ngọc bội, lúc chạm mắt Thái Diêm chợt có cảm giác bị nhìn thấu.

“Đổi lại nhé?” Thái Diêm nói, “Đó là đồng tiền hộ mệnh của ta đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dĩ nhiên phải trả lại, hai người định đổi, Đường tế sự đứng trong hành lang gọi, “Thái Diêm, Đoàn Lĩnh đến sân bên, có việc căn dặn.”


	31. Chương 31: Thư đồng

Ở sân bên, Gia Luật Tông Chân lật xem danh sách, Hàn Tiệp Lễ nói chuyện với Gia Luật Đại Thạch, năm thiếu niên được triệu tập gồm Hách Liên Bác, Thái Diêm, Đoàn Lĩnh, một học trò người Tiên Ti tên Hô Diên và một người là con quan phương Bắc nước Liêu.

Đường tế sự ra dấu bảo Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm đi theo Gia Luật Tông Chân, dặn, “Bệ hạ hỏi gì các trò hãy thành thật trả lời.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống, không biết đối phương có ý gì, Gia Luật Tông Chân đến chọn người à? Chọn làm gì?

Gia Luật Tông Chân chắp tay sau lưng đi trước, mọi người nhắm mắt theo đuôi, thỉnh thoảng Tông Chân hỏi đơn giản như mấy năm qua đọc sách trong Tích Ung Quán như thế nào, có vẻ muốn khảo sát kiến thức bọn họ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên phát hiện tiểu Hoàng đế chẳng hề thua kém họ, hiển nhiên lúc ở Trung Kinh cũng từng khổ công học hành.

Trong năm thiếu niên, trừ Hách Liên Bác thì bốn người còn lại đều là những học trò đứng đầu kỳ thi mùa xuân, viết văn tốt nhất Tích Ung Quán.

“Đêm qua trẫm đã đọc bài văn của các ngươi.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Văn hay chữ đẹp, nay gặp đúng là nét chữ như người, ai cũng có phong thái riêng, không tệ.”

Năm học trò vội khom người tạ ơn.

“Hai ngươi là người Hán.” Gia Luật Tông Chân ngồi trong sân, nói, “Chắc cũng biết tin tức về phương Nam rồi, nói cảm nghĩ nghe xem.”

Ti nghiệp bưng món điểm tâm và trà lên, Gia Luật Tông Chân nhấp ngụm trà, cười nói, “Chúng ta đừng đặt nặng quy củ, cứ nói thoải mái, vốn cũng chẳng hy vọng đề ra phương án nào, nghĩ gì nói nấy thôi.”

Bấy giờ Thái Diêm mới nói, “Bệ hạ, ta là người Liêu.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân ngẩn ra, rồi vui vẻ nói, “Thái khanh nói phải, là trẫm mạo phạm.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Với cục diện Giang Nam hiện giờ thì không nên đặt chân vào, Đại Liêu ta làm chủ Trung Nguyên đã trăm năm, trong trăm năm qua cũng từng xuất hiện thời cơ còn tốt hơn bây giờ, nhưng muốn một lần tung lưới thâu tóm non sông phương Nam là không thể được.”

“Ừ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu, Thái Diêm lại nói, “Lý Tiệm Hồng và Triệu Khuê hai hổ giao tranh, Lý Tiệm Hồng vốn được Đại Liêu ta trợ giúp, chi bằng lợi dụng điều đó kiềm chế Triệu Khuê, đổi lấy sáu quận Trung Tây.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân trầm ngâm không nói, Thái Diêm chỉ nói đến đó rồi dừng, không tiếp lời.

“Đoàn Lĩnh, ngươi thấy sao?” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Trong văn ngươi viết nội thánh ngoại vương*, bình cũ rượu mới nhưng đúng là đã giúp trẫm ngộ ra vài điều.”

_*Trích Đại Học, tức là người lãnh đạo nào thành tựu được cả nội đạo và ngoại đạo ấy là thành tựu được đạo nội thánh ngoại vương (trong làm thánh ngoài làm vua)._

Đoàn Lĩnh đã đoán được dụng ý của Gia Luật Tông Chân, y không đặc biệt đến vì ai, cũng không phải điều tra tình hình nội bộ, mục đích của tiểu Hoàng đế đến Thượng Kinh rất đơn giản, có lẽ chỉ muốn tìm vài người làm thư đồng giải trí thôi.

“Lấy đạo vua thu phục lòng người.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Suy nghĩ của bệ hạ chính là đạo làm vua. Đạo vua là mưu kế quang minh chính đại, tất thảy lấy nghĩa lớn làm đầu, tín và nghĩa là một phần của đạo vua. Hiện nay người Nguyên kề bên rình rập lãnh thổ Đại Liêu, lúc này mà nuốt lời khó lập uy tín.”

“Ừ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu, cười nói, “Nhà ngươi xuất thân thương nhân, tất xem trọng tín và nghĩa, không đánh mất uy tín mới có thể thu phục lòng người, rất đúng.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh còn đang suy tư, chỉ một chốc thoáng qua Gia Luật Tông Chân đã nhận ra Đoàn Lĩnh còn lời muốn nói, ánh mắt mang ý hỏi, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh lại lắc đầu, mỉm cười.

Gia Luật Tông Chân cũng cười, không hỏi nữa.

“Các ngươi có đồng ý theo trẫm về Trung Kinh không?” Cuối cùng, Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi.

Hoàng đế đích thân hỏi, nào ai dám nói không? Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ gay rồi, nhưng ngoài mặt không thể không gật đầu.

“Tốt lắm.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Vài ngày tới các ngươi hãy về đoàn tụ với người nhà, khi nào lên đường sẽ có người đến thông báo.”

Bấy giờ Hàn Tiệp Lễ mới đến cung kính mời Gia Luật Tông Chân, mọi người đưa y ra đến ngoài cửa Tích Ung Quán, Tế sự và Ti nghiệp đều theo tiễn, Gia Luật Tông Chân lên xe rời đi.

Người vừa đi, Đoàn Lĩnh mới phát hiện lưng ướt mồ hôi, mọi người nhìn nhau, ánh mắt các thiếu niên không được chọn thì đầy vẻ hâm mộ, còn các thiếu niên được chọn lại mang tâm sự riêng.

Đường tế sự nói, “Những ai được chọn có thể về nhà, còn muốn ở lại Tích Ung Quán cũng được, tùy các trò, nhưng không được ra khỏi thành.”

Nếu được lựa chọn, Đoàn Lĩnh không hề muốn đi, hắn tin Gia Luật Tông Chân vẫn chưa biết thân phận mình, có lẽ Gia Luật Đại Thạch chưa từng nói với y, hôm nay thấy Đại vương Bắc Viện nét mặt nặng nề, hẳn là mấy tháng qua bận tranh giành quyền lực với cha của Hàn Tiệp Lễ, không rảnh bận tâm đến hắn.

Quan trọng nhất là Lý Tiệm Hồng có đánh thắng được trận phương Nam hay không, chỉ cần Lý Tiệm Hồng thắng, tất cả vấn đề đều được giải quyết dễ dàng, hắn ở lại Thượng Kinh hay theo Gia Luật Tông Chân đến Trung Kinh cũng chẳng còn đáng lo, với năng lực của Lý Tiệm Hồng thì có thể đổi trắng thay đen, đưa hắn ra ngoài bất cứ lúc nào.

Nhưng nếu nước Liêu xuất binh ngay lúc này, thừa cơ Lý Tiệm Hồng và Triệu Khuê đấu đá lẫn nhau mà tổ chức chiến tranh quy mô lớn xâm lược Trung Nguyên thì mọi chuyện trở nên phức tạp hơn rất nhiều.

Lúc về phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi thừ người trên giường, ánh nắng rọi qua song cửa sổ.

Thái Diêm cũng về, lấy ngọc bội đặt lên bàn, vang tiếng rất khẽ.

“Đồ tốt.” Thái Diêm nói, “Đừng làm mất.”

“Đa tạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, trả lại đồng tiền, Thái Diêm muốn nói lại thôi, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy nhất định Thái Diêm đã đoán ra, nhưng chỉ cần Đoàn Lĩnh không nói, Thái Diêm cũng không hỏi.

“Kế tiếp định đi đâu?” Thái Diêm thở dài một hơi, ngồi trên giường.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn chờ trong Tích Ung Quán, vì ở đây mới nghe được tin từ phương Nam, hắn suy đi nghĩ lại, nói, “Cha chưa về, ở đây vui hơn.”

“Về đi.” Thái Diêm nói, “Chúng ta được chọn làm thư đồng, sẽ có người sinh lòng ganh ghét, biết đâu còn tìm đệ gây chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng phải, đành dọn đồ về cùng Thái Diêm.

“Tối ta qua nhà đệ, muốn nói chuyện chút.” Thái Diêm nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đến nhà huynh.”

“Ta qua nhà đệ.” Thái Diêm lặp lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, hẹn gặp Thái Diêm trên cầu trước hoàng hôn, sau đó cùng đi ăn, đi tắm, tối ngủ lại nhà Đoàn Lĩnh.

Tháng sáu, cây cối Thượng Kinh rậm rạp xanh tươi, mỗi tháng Đoàn Lĩnh về nhà một lần, phát hiện vườn hoa chưa bao giờ chết héo, được ai tưới nước thường xuyên, có lẽ cha đã dặn người trong viện Quỳnh Hoa cứ dăm ba ngày là đến quét dọn nhà họ.

Cây đào trong sân mọc ra vài quả non, mà mãi không thấy chín. Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ một giấc trưa, mơ thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng ở phương Nam, nhưng cụ thể mơ thấy gì thì lúc thức dậy đã quên. Phải mau chóng thông báo cho cha hắn bị chọn đến Trung Kinh, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức viết thư, dùng câu _đầy trời mưa gió đổ lầu Tây*_ ám chỉ rằng mình sắp chuyển nhà, giao thư cho Tầm Xuân, nàng sẽ phái người gửi cho Lý Tiệm Hồng.

_*Nguyên văn là Mãn thiên phong vũ há tây lâu, trích bài Tạ Đình Tống Biệt – Hứa Hồn._

Phải đến viện Quỳnh Hoa một chuyến trước khi mặt trời lặn, Đoàn Lĩnh cất kỹ thư, định ra ngoài thì nghe tiếng gõ cửa.

“Đoàn phủ?” Một vệ binh bước vào, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Một chiếc xe ngựa của Bắc Viện đậu trên đường lớn ngoài phủ, vệ binh làm tư thế mời, Đoàn Lĩnh đang cất thư trong người, nói, “Ta vào dọn đồ rồi ra liền.”

Vệ binh xua tay không cho Đoàn Lĩnh vào, nói, “Đi luôn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu căng thẳng, nhưng không có cách, chỉ đành leo lên xe, bên trong vén màn, hiện ra gương mặt Gia Luật Tông Chân.

“Bệ hạ!” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

“Suỵt.” Gia Luật Tông Chân cười nói, “Lên xe đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bình tĩnh lại, lên xe cùng Gia Luật Tông Chân, được vệ binh hộ tống đến thành Đông, Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Bạt Đô đã viết thư cho ta, trong thư có nhắc đến đệ.”

Xưng hô của Gia Luật Tông Chân ý nhị thay đổi từ “trẫm” thành “ta”, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được.

“Hắn khỏe không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đó giờ hắn chưa lần nào viết thư cho ta.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Sống tốt, năm xưa ta từng gặp hắn vài lần, hắn nói đệ là an đáp của hắn.”

“Thật ra cũng không phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta chưa từng cho hắn vật làm tin.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân mỉm cười, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng ngại ngùng cười.

Tông Chân có đôi mắt của Tiêu thái hậu, từng có lời đồn vị Hoàng đế này là do Tiêu thái hậu và Hàn Duy Dung lén lút qua lại sinh ra, nhiều năm trước, lời đồn nổi lên bốn phía Trung Kinh, mãi đến khi y trưởng thành, ngũ quan sắc sảo, đôi mày rậm mang khí thế phóng khoáng hệt như Liêu Thái Tổ, lời đồn mới lắng xuống.

Y có đôi mày của quân nhân, môi mềm mũi thẳng, lúc im lặng vẫn toát ra sát khí như có như không, nhưng khi cười lên lại biến mất ngay lập tức, như lưỡi dao bọc đường. Y rất thích cười, nụ cười mang cảm giác thân thiết, nhưng trong ánh mắt thi thoảng bắt gặp tâm sự rối bời.

“Hôm nay đệ còn điều gì chưa nói?” Gia Luật Tông Chân dựa cửa sổ, ngón tay nhịp lên khung cửa, hờ hững nhìn ra ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nảy ra một ý nghĩ táo bạo.

Bạt Đô kéo gần khoảng cách giữa hai người, tức là hắn có thể nói vài điều.

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm một lát.

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Nói thoải mái, Đoàn Lĩnh, trẫm thường nghĩ nếu trên đời có một người luôn nói lời thật lòng với trẫm thì hay biết mấy, đừng làm trẫm thất vọng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu.

“Hàn gia muốn phát binh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sông chưa qua hết đã muốn đánh giữa dòng.”

“Đúng thế.” Gia Luật Tông Chân đáp.

“Đại vương Bắc Viện muốn giữ quan hệ hòa hảo với Nam Trần, tiếp tục hiệp ước Hoài Thủy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Liên minh chống người Nguyên.”

“Nói phải lắm.”

Với tình hình hiện giờ, Nam Viện và Bắc Viện đã bàn bạc vô số lần, trên thực tế, người cầm quyền của đất nước này là Tiêu thái hậu, Gia Luật Tông Chân chỉ là Hoàng đế trên danh nghĩa, không có quyền quyết định. Lúc này Gia Luật Tông Chân đến Thượng Kinh chắc chắn không đơn giản chỉ để chọn vài thư đồng, mục đích thật sự có thể là đến gặp Gia Luật Đại Thạch.

Cuối cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hàn gia… ừm, Đại vương Bắc Viện…”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra vẻ phức tạp trong ánh mắt y, dường như đã từng thấy ở ai.

Là Thái Diêm, ánh mắt y lúc này rất giống ánh mắt của Thái Diêm, dù chỉ là thoáng qua, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu được đó ánh mắt bất đắc dĩ, phẫn nộ và không cam lòng. Nói vậy tức là Gia Luật Tông Chân không thể nhẫn nhịn Tiêu thái hậu và Hàn Duy Dung lâu hơn nữa, quân quyền sa sút đã thổi bùng lên nỗi hận trong lòng y.

“Cho nên, lúc này không thích hợp xuất binh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu không sẽ hết cách cứu vãn, tình huống tốt nhất là Giang Châu về Liêu, Tây Xuyên về Trần, Tái Bắc về Nguyên, thế thì Trần – Nguyên sẽ liên minh tấn công nước Liêu. Tình huống xấu nhất là Liêu vừa không chiếm được Giang Nam, cũng không thể quay về Trung Nguyên, bị người Nguyên kéo quân xâm lấn…”

“Ừ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói nữa, Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Đêm nay chúng ta đến viện Quỳnh Hoa nổi tiếng nhất Thượng Kinh chơi một bữa đi.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.


	32. Chương 32: Giao thiệp

Trời tối dần, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ lời hẹn với Thái Diêm, Gia Luật Tông Chân liền cho người đi mời Thái Diêm đến cùng uống rượu. Xe đậu trên đường trước viện Quỳnh Hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa bước xuống đã cảm giác có gì đó không ổn.

Lần trước là Tầm Xuân dẫn Gia Luật Đại Thạch đến gặp Lý Tiệm Hồng, Gia Luật Đại Thạch hẳn đã sinh nghi, bây giờ còn đưa cả Hoàng đế đến, ắt sẽ cân nhắc thiệt hơn. Đoàn Lĩnh vừa suy nghĩ vừa đi theo Gia Luật Tông Chân, lúc qua hành lang, không ngờ lại chạm mặt Tầm Xuân.

Tầm Xuân khẽ gật đầu với Gia Luật Tông Chân, nói, “Công tử.”

Hai người chưa gặp bao giờ, Gia Luật Tông Chân che giấu thân phận, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh biết Tầm Xuân chắc chắn đã nhận ra, viện Quỳnh Hoa đã bày sẵn phòng cho Hàn Tiệp Lễ, Gia Luật Tông Chân vào chỗ ngồi, Gia Luật Đại Thạch cũng vào ngồi, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi bên ngoài chờ được gọi, sau đó nhận khăn, ra chỗ xa ăn, tránh nghe họ nói chuyện, Gia Luật Tông Chân cũng không gọi Đoàn Lĩnh vào, trò chuyện với Hàn Tiệp Lễ.

Đinh Chi bưng đồ nhắm rượu đến, ngồi đối diện Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta nếm trước.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đinh Chi bình tĩnh chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, tiếp đó mỉm cười, đôi tay nhỏ trắng ngần cầm một dĩa thức ăn nhỏ đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết, cũng đã nhắc trước để các nàng chớ có hành động thiếu suy nghĩ. Viện Quỳnh Hoa sẽ không trực tiếp bỏ thạch tín vào rượu và thức ăn, nhưng không bảo đảm có dùng độc mãn tính hay không, nếu cố ý thì đúng là khó có thể đề phòng.

Thị vệ bên ngoài thử trước từng món, Đoàn Lĩnh thử lại một lần nữa rồi mới tự tay đặt lên mâm bưng vào, đám Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói chuyện không lớn, chẳng nghe được gì. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ thật phiền phức, Hàn Tiệp Lễ vẫn theo sát Gia Luật Tông Chân, một tấc không rời, khiến y không thể trao đổi riêng với Gia Luật Đại Thạch, bất luận thế nào cũng phải tìm cách dụ Hàn Tiệp Lễ ra ngoài.

Lúc này hắn chợt hiểu ra mưu tính của Gia Luật Tông Chân khi hộ tống hắn đến đây. Không lâu sau, bên trong gọi người dâng thêm rượu, Đoàn Lĩnh liền bưng rượu vào, Gia Luật Tông Chân không tránh hắn, tự nhiên nói, “Nếu chiến sự kéo dài, có thể Triệu Khuê sẽ huy động toàn quân từ Ngọc Bích Quan xuống phối hợp vây đánh Lý Tiệm Hồng…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đạp vạt áo, hất đổ nửa bầu rượu lên người Hàn Tiệp Lễ.

Hàn Tiệp Lễ, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức đặt bầu rượu xuống, lau áo cho Hàn Tiệp Lễ, Hàn Tiệp Lễ cũng rất biết kiềm chế, nét tức giận vừa thoáng hiện đã biến mất ngay, cau mày nói, “Đoàn Lĩnh, phạt ngươi ba chén.”

“Đúng là đáng chết.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười làm lành.

Gia Luật Tông Chân và Gia Luật Đại Thạch đang nói chuyện, chẳng buồn nhìn đến Hàn Tiệp Lễ, thuận miệng bảo, “Xem trong viện Quỳnh Hoa có bộ đồ nào không, mượn thay đỡ đi.”

“Thường ngày luôn chuẩn bị sẵn rồi.” Hàn Tiệp Lễ nói, “Để trên xe, ta sẽ sai người lấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội gọi người đến, làm động tác mời qua bên này, dẫn Hàn Tiệp Lễ đi thay áo. Trong phòng bên đèn đuốc sáng trưng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận quần áo hầu Hàn Tiệp Lễ thay đồ.

Suốt quá trình, hai người không nói một lời, trong phòng im lặng đến kỳ lạ, chỉ có tiếng vải sột soạt, mãi đến khi thay áo xong, lúc rời phòng, đối phương chỉ nói đúng một câu.

“Luôn cảm thấy nhà ngươi không phải thương buôn.” Hàn Tiệp Lễ nói, “Nhưng giờ xem ra cũng khá là giống đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh toát mồ hôi lạnh, biết Hàn Tiệp Lễ đã nhìn thấu ý đồ của hắn, mỉa mai hắn đầu cơ trục lợi, vừa vào ván đấu đã đặt hết tiền cược vào Gia Luật Tông Chân, đó là đầu óc của thương buôn, cũng là sự gan dạ của thương buôn.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Hàn công tử nói đùa, thường ngày chơi thân nhất vẫn là Thái Diêm.”

Thái Diêm chưa đến, Đoàn Lĩnh chú ý tới, Gia Luật Tông Chân đã nói phái người mời nhưng thực tế là không, bởi vì Thái Diêm và Hàn Tiệp Lễ thường xuyên qua lại, y không muốn vách tường mọc thêm tai. Đoàn Lĩnh nói thế, Hàn Tiệp Lễ liền nghi bóng nghi gió, nhất thời không biết trả lời thế nào. Công khai dụ hắn ra ngoài để Gia Luật Tông Chân và Gia Luật Đại Thạch có cơ hội nói chuyện riêng, rồi lại lén lút tỏ ý mình đứng về phe Hàn gia, vầy là có ý gì? Hàn Tiệp Lễ hơi hoang mang, không thể nhìn thấu Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ binh bất yếm trá mà, cho ngươi rối trí một phen, tương lai ta đâu có nằm ở Đại Liêu, ngươi muốn nghĩ thế nào thì nghĩ.

“Mời sang bên này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Tiếng Đoàn Lĩnh vừa vang lên, Gia Luật Đại Thạch và Gia Luật Tông Chân lập tức chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, lúc vào phòng, Tông Chân nói, “Vừa rồi ngươi nói tự phạt ba chén.”

Đoàn Lĩnh liền tự phạt ba chén rượu, Gia Luật Tông Chân mỉm cười nhìn hắn, ánh mắt tỏ ý khen ngợi.

“Chẳng biết tại sao ta vừa gặp Đoàn Lĩnh đã thấy rất có duyên.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói với Hàn Tiệp Lễ, “Vô cùng thích hắn.”

“Còn không mau dập đầu tạ ơn bệ hạ?” Hàn Tiệp Lễ nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh định bước lên quỳ lạy, Gia Luật Tông Chân phất tay nói, “Người Liêu chúng ta không dùng lễ này, ra ngoài ăn đi, không cần hầu hạ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Gia Luật Tông Chân đã nói xong chuyện cần nói, bèn lui ra, đóng cửa, trong phòng chỉ còn ba người, hắn đi dọc hành lang qua phòng khác. Tiếng sáo du dương vang lên, khi gần khi xa, lại là khúc Tương Kiến Hoan, Đoàn Lĩnh liền nhớ lại ngày đầu gặp cha.

Hắn đi theo tiếng sáo, thấy một tòa lầu hai tầng trong rừng trúc, là nơi mà hắn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã ở vào ngày đầu đến Thượng Kinh.

Tầm Xuân ngồi trên ghế đá, mặc áo đỏ quần đỏ, khoan thai thổi sáo, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng một bên nhìn. Cũng chỉ có hai người biết tiếng sáo này là ám hiệu gọi hắn đến, giai điệu văng vẳng một lúc lâu, thấp dần rồi tan biến.

Trăng sáng rọi nhân gian.

Kẽ tay Đoàn Lĩnh kẹp một phong thư, đưa ra, một tỳ nữ tiến đến nhận.

Hắn định thuật lại tình hình Thượng Kinh, nhưng nghĩ với mưu trí của cha thì hẳn là không nói cũng đã đoán ra.

“Lúc gặp ngài lần đầu vào đêm đông năm ấy, ngài còn đang ngủ.” Tầm Xuân nói, “Sáu năm trước, dù tôi đã đoán được sơ lược nhưng vẫn không nhận ra. Lần thứ hai gặp lại là trong xe, ngài gọi tôi là phu nhân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói gì, lẳng lặng nhìn Tầm Xuân.

Tầm Xuân thở dài, nói, “Khí thế này, quả nhiên càng ngày càng giống Tam vương gia.”

Giọng Đoàn Lĩnh nay đã trầm như đàn ông trưởng thành, hơn một năm qua cũng cao lên rất nhiều, hắn quan sát Tầm Xuân, nói, “Nếu ngươi làm liều rồi giá họa cho Gia Luật Đại Thạch, Bắc Viện sẽ bị Hàn gia cướp quyền. Hàn Duy Dung chủ chiến, nước Liêu xuất binh, phương Nam sẽ gặp nguy, phu nhân, hãy nhớ không thể tùy tiện ra tay, cân nhắc thật kỹ rồi hẵng làm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói xong liền cung kính hành lễ với Tầm Xuân, Tầm Xuân vội đứng dậy trả lễ, Đoàn Lĩnh không nói gì thêm, cứ thế mà đi.

Trong phòng chè chén linh đình, uống rượu đến khuya, từng người lần lượt ra xe, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đi trước, để lại Hàn Tiệp Lễ và Gia Luật Tông Chân.

“Trẫm đưa đệ về.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, lại dặn Hàn Tiệp Lễ, “Hàn khanh về trước đi.”

Xe ngựa lăn bánh trên đường đêm, Gia Luật Tông Chân ngà ngà say, suốt đường không nói lời nào, mãi đến khi về trước cửa nhà Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đó là cây gì?”

Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh xuống xe, Gia Luật Tông Chân vô tình trông thấy một nhánh cây ló ra ngoài tường.

“Bẩm bệ hạ, là cây đào.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Trong mắt người Hán các ngươi thì món gì cũng đẹp.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nhếch khóe môi, nói, “Đào tơ mơn mởn, rộ sắc hoa đơm.*”

_*Nguyên văn là Đào chi yêu yêu, chước chước kỳ hoa, trích bài Đào Yêu 1 – Khổng Tử._

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Về đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hành lễ, xuống xe, Gia Luật Tông Chân im lặng suốt chặng đường, nhưng loại im lặng này như đã ngầm hiểu ý, lúc về đến nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài một hơi, cảm giác duy nhất là mệt rã rời.

Nhiều luồng thông tin ập đến một lúc như dòng xoáy, hắn không có thời gian suy ngẫm cẩn thận. Hắn ngờ rằng Gia Luật Tông Chân vốn không ôm hy vọng, mãi đến khi hắn đưa Hàn Tiệp Lễ ra khỏi phòng, khi ấy là thời khắc quyết định con đường tương lai của Liêu và Trần.

Hắn vừa suy nghĩ vừa vào nhà, lúc qua sân bỗng nghe thấy tiếng bước chân rất khẽ.

Nếu là trước đó, có lẽ hắn chỉ cho là tiếng chân mèo, nhưng lúc này hắn lập tức cảnh giác, đó là tiếng thích khách vận nội công nhảy lên mái ngói, mỗi khi Lý Tiệm Hồng cõng hắn vượt nóc băng tường, thỉnh thoảng sẽ phát ra tiếng động này.

“Ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh trầm giọng nói.

Tiếng động biến mất, trực giác mách bảo điều gì, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức cầm kiếm chạy ra đường, đuổi theo xe ngựa của Gia Luật Tông Chân!

Thích khách! Hắn bắt gặp một bóng đen, một âm thanh rất khẽ vang lên, người đánh xe bị tên bắn xuyên cổ, lại thêm một kiếm chém chết, thích khách đâm kiếm vào thùng xe, Gia Luật Tông Chân nhảy ra từ cửa sổ, thích khách đuổi theo, phóng trường kiếm hất văng bội kiếm của Gia Luật Tông Chân!

Đoàn Lĩnh không do dự nữa, nhảy lên sư tử đá, phi thân qua tường, đáp xuống sân nhà dân.

Gia Luật Tông Chân xoay người chạy, thích khách đâm kiếm đến hướng lưng Gia Luật Tông Chân.

Cửa nhà đột ngột bật tung, một mũi kiếm khác lao ra đánh chệch đường kiếm thích khách, kiếm chỉ sượt qua người Gia Luật Tông Chân, Đoàn Lĩnh một tay quét kiếm, một tay tóm lấy Gia Luật Tông Chân kéo ngược lại, hai người đổi vị trí.

Trong chớp mắt, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy mạng đổi mạng với thích khách che mặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh đâm kiếm phía cổ họng thích khách, người che mặt đột ngột thu kiếm, đổi thành chưởng, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng hết sức nghiêng người tránh một chưởng, đang trên đà lao tới thì đột ngột lùi lại, Đoàn Lĩnh mất thăng bằng ngã ngửa ra đất.

“Kẻ nào!” Xung quanh chợt xông ra không ít người, bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh và Gia Luật Tông Chân vào giữa.

Thích khách không ham chiến, phi thân lên bờ tường, biến mất trong màn đêm.

“Đoàn Lĩnh!” Gia Luật Tông Chân tiến đến kéo Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lảo đảo, quay đầu nhìn quanh.

“Tên đó là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta nghe ngoài cửa có tiếng động nên đuổi theo xem sao.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân lắc đầu, sợ rằng quanh đây vẫn còn mai phục, hỏi bốn thị vệ mặc trang phục đi đêm, “Các ngươi là người của ai?”

Các thị vệ quỳ xuống, một người trong số đó nói, “Bắc Viện. Vừa rồi khi rời khỏi viện Quỳnh Hoa, Hàn gia liền cho người theo dõi hướng đi của bệ hạ, chúng thuộc hạ bị người của Hàn gia cản trở nên đến chậm một bước, tội đáng muôn chết.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Về báo với Đại vương các ngươi dọn dẹp sạch sẽ nơi này.”

Nói rồi, Gia Luật Tông Chân lại nhỏ giọng dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Không được kể với bất kỳ ai.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Gia Luật Tông Chân cũng gật đầu, dùng ánh mắt bảo Đoàn Lĩnh cứ yên tâm.


	33. Chương 33: Đầu hàng

Đó là nam hay nữ? Đoàn Lĩnh về nhà, vẫn tiếp tục suy đoán thân phận thích khách, đối phương che mặt quá kỹ, nhìn không ra giới tính, khả năng duy nhất là người của viện Quỳnh Hoa, vì chỉ có thích khách từ viện Quỳnh Hoa mới không dám đả thương Đoàn Lĩnh. Nếu là thích khách Hàn gia phái đến thì đã giết hắn đầu tiên…

“Về rồi à?” Giọng Thái Diêm vang lên trong bóng tối.

Đoàn Lĩnh bị dọa giật bắn, trả lời, “Về rồi, sao huynh lại ở đây?”

“Đã hẹn rồi mà?” Thái Diêm ngồi trong sân, tự rót tự uống, cũng chẳng biết rượu ở đâu ra, Đoàn Lĩnh ném kiếm, qua ngồi đối diện Thái Diêm, nhấc bầu rượu tự rót cho mình một chén.

Thái Diêm cũng được chọn nhưng Gia Luật Tông Chân sẽ không trọng dụng hắn, trừ khi hắn đầu phục Gia Luật Tông Chân, chỉ với việc hắn thường xuyên qua lại với Hàn gia đã không phải chuyện tốt. Đoàn Lĩnh cũng chẳng lo cho tương lai Thái Diêm, sớm muộn gì cũng phải đi, với năng lực của Thái Diêm thì những chuyện này không thành vấn đề.

“Không biết tại sao, hôm nay tự dưng nhớ đến cha ta.” Thái Diêm nói, “Nếu ông ấy còn sống hẳn là rất hài lòng.”

“Nếu cha ta biết nhất định cũng rất vui.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chờ đến Trung Kinh, ta sẽ gửi thư báo cha tới Trung Kinh đón ta.”

Thái Diêm uống hết chén này đến chén khác, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám uống nhiều, sợ say rồi sẽ nói điều không nên nói, sự thật chứng minh hắn đã lo bằng thừa, Thái Diêm say ngất ngưởng, vừa khóc vừa cười, cuối cùng gục xuống bàn khóc rống.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm Thái Diêm vào phòng, đặt xuống giường, hắn nằm ở chỗ Lý Tiệm Hồng thường ngủ. Thái Diêm không ngừng nói mớ.

“Thịnh thế… thiên hạ.” Thái Diêm nói, “Thiên hạ, thiên hạ này…”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên cuống họng, nhưng cuối cùng Thái Diêm vẫn không nói gì, mê sảng vài câu rồi ngủ.

Sáng mai thức dậy, Thái Diêm đã đi rồi, trong ngày hôm đó, có một binh sĩ đến gõ cửa.

“Có một vị đại nhân hỏi ngươi.” Binh sĩ kia nói, “Có muốn đến Trung Kinh ngay hôm nay không.”

“Cái gì?” Đêm qua Đoàn Lĩnh uống rượu nên hơi đau đầu, lúc này chợt tỉnh hẳn, hỏi, “Vị đại nhân nào?”

“Đại nhân bảo chỉ cần nói vậy là ngươi sẽ hiểu.” Binh sĩ kia cũng mù mờ, nói, “Ngươi không biết hả? Nguyên văn là đại nhân hỏi ngươi có đồng ý đến Trung Kinh ngay hôm nay không, đêm qua đại nhân đã khởi hành về trước, không ai biết, chỉ báo cho mình ngươi, nếu ngươi chịu đi thì Bắc Viện sẽ phái quân đến hộ tống ngươi lên đường, không lộ tiếng gió. Còn nếu ngươi muốn ở lại Thượng Kinh chờ cũng được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ hồi lâu, nhớ đến Gia Luật Tông Chân, đêm qua y đã đi rồi sao?! Hắn đương nhiên không muốn đi, đi thì toàn bộ kế hoạch sẽ rối loạn.

“Việc ở đây chưa xong.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tạm thời không đi được.”

Binh sĩ kia nói, “Đây là đồ đại nhân giao cho ngươi, nhớ giữ kỹ thứ bên trong, đừng làm mất, ngươi chỉ cần đưa ta một vật làm tin để ta mang về Trung Kinh.”

Binh sĩ Bắc Viện kia đưa ra một lồng thức ăn và một cái hộp, trong lồng thức ăn chứa đầy các món tráng miệng khác nhau, có cả giấy bút Gia Luật Tông Chân ban thưởng, và một thanh kiếm. Đoàn Lĩnh mở hộp, bên trong là một tấm lệnh bài vàng ròng nặng trịch, liền gật đầu, vào phòng, suy đi nghĩ lại thấy chẳng có thứ gì để tặng, thế là bẻ một cành đào tơ đặt vào hộp, dán giấy niêm phong đưa cho binh sĩ.

Tặng đào trả mận*, hắn không có quà tặng lại nhưng cũng có tấm lòng. Hắn không có mận thì dùng cành đào thay thế vậy, Gia Luật Tông Chân nhất định sẽ hiểu.

_*Nguyên văn là Đầu đào báo lý, tóm tắt của câu Đầu ngã dĩ đào, ngã báo dĩ lý – trích Kinh Thi. Có nghĩa: cho ta quả đào, ta trả lại quả mận._

Mấy ngày sau đó, ngoại trừ ra phố mua thức ăn thì Đoàn Lĩnh gần như không ra khỏi cửa, mỗi lần đi ngang quán trà, hắn lại dừng chân nghe rất lâu, hỏi thăm tin tức từ phương Nam, có quá nhiều luồng tin hỗn tạp, có người nói Triệu Khuê tạo phản, có người nói Mục Khoáng Đạt đã về phe Lý Tiệm Hồng, có người nói Hoàng đế Nam Trần và Tứ vương gia đã chết, nhất thời Đoàn Lĩnh không biết tin ai.

Thái Diêm có đến một lần, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bệ hạ đã về Trung Kinh nửa tháng trước rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang giặt đồ bên giếng, giả vờ ngạc nhiên, hỏi, “Cứ thế mà đi à?”

Thái Diêm nói, “Binh mã Trung Kinh là tên đã lên dây, Gia Luật Đại Thạch viết mật thư, sau khi bệ hạ về liền triệu tập quần thần, bất chấp phản đối của Hàn thái sư mà dừng phát binh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm cảm ơn trời đất, cuối cùng cũng yên lòng.

Thái Diêm hỏi, “Cha đệ vẫn chưa về à?”

“Chưa.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Vậy có viết thư cho đệ không?” Thái Diêm hỏi, “Lá thư trên bàn có phải của cha đệ không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng vào xem, thấy một phong thư không đề tên người gửi, chẳng biết nằm trên bàn từ khi nào. Thái Diêm ra phòng khách, Đoàn Lĩnh mở thư đọc.

_Người hỏi ngày về chưa biết hẹn, Ba Sơn mưa muộn đầy ao thu, bao giờ chong đèn bên song cửa, lại cùng phân tỏ chuyện đêm mưa. Chờ cha._

_*Cả đoạn thư của Lý Tiệm Hồng là bài Dạ Vũ Ký Bắc – Lý Thương Ẩn._

Lý Tiệm Hồng thắng trận.

—o0o—

Bảy ngày trước, Kiếm Môn Quan bị công phá.

Đó là một đêm mưa tầm tã, nước trút xuống Kiếm Môn Quan như thác, chớp rạch ngang núi, ánh sét sáng rực chân trời, dòng lũ cuốn theo đất đá ồ ạt đổ xuống hạ lưu.

Một vị khách dẫn theo một thằng nhóc và một thị vệ che mặt vào doanh trại quân giáp đen.

Lý Tiệm Hồng gác một chân lên rương vũ khí, nghiêng người uống rượu, ánh đèn hắt bóng gương mặt nghiêng của hắn lên lều.

“Mưa to quá.” Vị khách kia cởi mũ và áo tơi, cảm thán rằng, “Nếu không nhờ Xương Lưu Quân trèo đèo lội suối cõng đến đây, e là ta không đến được chỗ Vương gia.”

“Mục tướng, nhiều năm không gặp.” Lý Tiệm Hồng tiện tay chỉ cái ghế, nói, “Ngồi đi.”

Tạ Hựu ngồi ngay ngắn một bên, im lặng quan sát Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Lấy canh gừng cho Mục tướng.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ra lệnh.

“Đây là con ta.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tên Mục Khánh, Khánh Nhi, mau dập đầu ra mắt Vương gia.”

Con trai của Mục Khoáng Đạt tiến đến quỳ xuống, dập đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng phất tay, tỏ ý không cần đa lễ.

“Từ xa tới là khách.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Bất luận mục đích của Mục tướng là gì, đã có can đảm đến đây, Lý mỗ nhất định sẽ thả người về toàn vẹn.”

“Ta nói muốn đích thân đến.” Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Xương Lưu Quân lo trước lo sau, ta nói không sao, nếu có thể toàn thân bước vào thì chắc chắn Vương gia sẽ để ta toàn thân ra về.”

“Nói đi.” Tạ Hựu trầm giọng nói, “Vương gia đang chờ kìa.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Bệ hạ băng hà rồi.”

“Lúc nào?” Lý Tiệm Hồng lạnh nhạt hỏi.

“Năm ngày trước, giờ Tý.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

“Sao ta không biết?” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng hỏi.

“Triệu Khuê phái người canh gác hoàng cung, giữ kín không báo tang.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Vương gia, chiếu chỉ ban ra sáu năm trước không phải ý của ta, là do Triệu Khuê vượt quyền làm nên.”

“Biết.” Lý Tiệm Hồng miễn cưỡng nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt lại nói, “Ta cũng không cách nào ngăn cản việc điều động Ảnh đội.”

“Biết.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lại nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nếu Vương gia không đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, một khi Hàn Duy Dung và Tiêu thái hậu không còn kiên nhẫn nữa, quân Liêu ùa đến, Đại Trần ta như nghìn cân treo sợi tóc, không đủ sức phân chia cai trị, huống hồ đều là người hoàng tộc, phân chia cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Ừ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hôm nay Triệu Khuê đã phát lệnh điều binh, huy động hơn phân nửa binh mã Ngọc Bích Quan xuống Trung Nguyên đánh với Vương gia. Tây Xuyên đã bị khống chế, nếu trận này Vương gia trắng tay ra về, nhất định Triệu Khuê sẽ quay lại Tây Xuyên, dùng vũ lực ép vua thoái vị.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhướn mày, không nói gì.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ta sẽ phát lệnh truy nã, cùng Ảnh đội phối hợp trong ngoài với Vương gia, ba ngày sau dùng tiếng còi làm hiệu lệnh tấn công Kiếm Môn Quan.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Mục tướng muốn ta làm gì?”

“Tây Xuyên không tăng thuế, không chiêu binh trong mười năm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Kinh đô… dời về Giang Châu.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Mục tướng đã dàn xếp thay bản vương hết rồi nhỉ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Trước nay ta luôn là người biết điều.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn con trai của Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khánh bị nhìn cho sợ, hơi lùi về phía sau.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Mấy hôm nay để Khánh Nhi theo Vương gia học hỏi vài thứ, Vương gia, nó là đứa con Mục mỗ yêu thương nhất, mong Vương gia…”

“Không cần.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Bản vương tin ngươi, về đi, ba ngày sau chờ hiệu lệnh.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt dẫn Xương Lưu Quân và con trai trưởng rời khỏi quân doanh.

Ba ngày sau, nửa đêm, chim hót vang núi đồi, lính gác Kiếm Môn Quan bị giết, Lý Tiệm Hồng đánh chiếm Kiếm Môn Quan ngay trong đêm đó, hai mươi vạn quân của Triệu Khuê trốn theo lối Tây Xuyên. Mờ sáng, hai phe đại chiến dưới núi Văn Chung, quân tiên phong của Triệu Khuê thua dưới tay Tạ Hựu, sau đó bị Lý Tiệm Hồng phục kích.

Trận chiến ngã ngũ, hai bên quan đạo trải đầy xác người, xung quanh toàn là lính đào ngũ, Lý Tiệm Hồng đích thân dẫn quân đuổi bắt Triệu Khuê, giữa đường Triệu Khuê được Vũ Độc cứu đi, trốn về thành Tây Xuyên.

“Chuông vang chín hồi, thay vua đổi chúa…”

“Lá đỏ băng tan, đông qua xuân đến…”

Lúc Triệu Khuê chạy đến dưới núi Văn Chung thì nghe trẻ con trong thành Tây Xuyên đằng xa hát khúc ca này, mà trên quan đạo, Ảnh đội bất ngờ làm phản đang đợi ông ta, Vũ Độc một người một kiếm cản đường Ảnh đội, Triệu Khuê chạy đến phía Tây.

Giữa đồng hoang bát ngát có một cây cổ thụ, Triệu Khuê dẫn theo hơn mười hộ vệ chạy đến chốn hẻo lánh này, phương xa là núi Văn Chung sừng sững.

“Sớm biết thế này thì đã ở lại chết cho oanh liệt.” Triệu Khuê thở dài.

Trời thu vời vợi, trong ruộng lúa mì vang tiếng sột soạt, một thích khách cao to đi ngược hướng gió, các hộ vệ hoảng hốt quát, “Kẻ nào!”

“Khỏe không.” Thích khách kia nói, “Ta là Xương Lưu Quân.”

“Rốt cuộc ta cũng chờ được câu này.” Triệu Khuê nói.

“Ta đến để giết ngươi.” Xương Lưu Quân tháo mặt nạ, khách khí nói.

Hình ảnh cuối cùng trong mắt Triệu Khuê là hình xăm Bạch Hổ trên gò má Xương Lưu Quân.

Hoàng hôn, chân trời nhuộm đỏ sắc máu, cây cổ thụ giữa đồng hoang rung xào xạc trong gió, Vũ Độc ôm thương tích đuổi dọc quan đạo, đập vào mắt là xác Triệu Khuê và các hộ vệ, cùng Xương Lưu Quân đang khom người dùng áo choàng rách của Triệu Khuê chùi máu trên thân kiếm.

Con ngươi Vũ Độc mở to, Xương Lưu Quân chẳng thèm nhìn y, nói, “Ngươi có hai con đường, một là tự sát chết toàn thây, hai là trốn ngay từ lúc này, ta đếm đến mười, sau đó sẽ giết ngươi.”

Vũ Độc khẽ run, y không chạy, cũng không tự sát, chỉ rút trường kiếm bên hông.

“Ngươi cho là ai cũng chỉ biết chạy thôi sao?” Vũ Độc không khách khí chế nhạo.

Xương Lưu Quân đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm, ngay khoảnh khắc đó, hai người đồng loạt biến sắc, Xương Lưu Quân nhanh chóng thu kiếm, xoay người chạy vào ruộng lúa, không còn tăm hơi.

Vũ Độc kéo tấm thân thương tích lảo đảo chạy đến xác Triệu Khuê, đau thương rống to.

Ngựa chiến chạy dọc quan đạo, Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc giáp sắt, áo choàng bay phần phật trong gió thu. Vũ Độc xoay lại nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Thu kiếm.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Vũ Độc thoáng do dự, Lý Tiệm Hồng ném một phong thư đến trước mặt Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc run tay mở thư, sau khi đọc xong, Lý Tiệm Hồng lặp lại, “Thu kiếm.”

Vũ Độc tra kiếm vào vỏ, tiếng kim loạt ma sát như rồng ngâm giữa trời, văng vẳng trong gió, hòa cùng chín hồi chuông vang vọng trong khe núi, chấn động lòng người.

Lý Tiệm Hồng không tốn một quân, toàn thành Tây Xuyên đầu hàng, Mục Khoáng Đạt dẫn bá quan ra khỏi thành nghênh đón, Lý Diễn Thu đích thân đến.

“Tam ca, huynh về rồi.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng định nói gì, tiếng chuông từ núi Văn Chung phương xa lại vang lên, quanh quẩn dưới bầu trời hoàng hôn.


	34. Chương 34: Thực hiện lời hứa

Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột vùng dậy.

Chuông vang liên hồi, bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng hét kinh hoàng, hắn lập tức chụp bội kiếm bên giường, nghe ra câu quan trọng lẫn giữa tạp âm, “Quân Nguyên đến!”

Đây là lần thứ hai quân Nguyên tấn công Thượng Kinh trong năm qua, lần trước đánh cũng ngay lúc sắp vào thu, mới cách một năm. Đoàn Lĩnh đeo kiếm lên lưng, lấy trường cung treo trong phòng khách, vừa bước ra sân đã thấy đá tảng và thuốc nổ bay đầy trời, lửa cháy khắp nơi.

Người bên ngoài vừa chạy vừa hô cứu hỏa, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy xuyên phố, gia nhập vào nhóm người xách nước dập lửa, chưa bao lâu lại thấy đá tảng bay vào.

“Nơi này không chống nổi nữa!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Rút về phía Bắc thành!”

Phía Tây kinh thành hỗn loạn, quân Nguyên dẫn binh đến dưới thành thần không biết quỷ không hay, cũng chẳng ai phát hiện, lửa bùng lên bốn phía, thang mây công thành đã vắt lên cổng Tây, quân Nguyên giơ cao vũ khí giết vào thành.

Thành vẫn chưa bị phá! Chỉ là bị đánh úp bất ngờ! Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên mái nhà, kéo trường cung bắn chết một tên lính Nguyên đi lẻ, một tên khác cướp được ngựa, đang chạy sau phố định phóng hỏa, lại bị Đoàn Lĩnh bắn rớt ngựa.

Mũi tên thứ ba, đã có người phát hiện hắn, chửi ầm lên, lấy nỏ bắn, Đoàn Lĩnh trốn sau mái hiên, xoay mình leo xuống, cầm sẵn kiếm, đi vòng sân sau ra ngoài, đâm chết một tên.

Lính Tuần phòng ti từ bốn phương tám hướng xông tới chém giết quân địch, cuối cùng cũng tạm khống chế được tình hình, nhưng ngoài thành bắt đầu nổi trống, Gia Luật Đại Thạch vội vàng dẫn quân đến cổng thành, chặn tất cả lối đi.

Hừng đông, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến nhà Thái Diêm, Thái phủ đóng cửa, tìm không thấy người, Đoàn Lĩnh lại đến nhà Hách Liên Bác, cũng không có ai, trên đường loạn lạc, người niệm Phật kẻ chạy nạn, Đoàn Lĩnh đành về nhà, thấy trước cửa có một cô gái đang chờ, hắn nhận ra nàng là người của viện Quỳnh Hoa nhưng không nhớ tên.

“Phu nhân mời Đoàn công tử qua một chuyến.” Cô gái kia khom người nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh cất cung tên, đi theo cô gái. Thượng Kinh dần yên tĩnh lại, thi thoảng nghe thấy tiếng khóc, sau giờ Ngọ, ánh nắng gay gắt. Lúc đến viện Quỳnh Hoa, cô gái nói, “Mời Đoàn công tử nghỉ ở đây, phu nhân xử lý công việc xong sẽ đến cầu kiến.”

“Đi đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Cô gái vẫn chưa đi, Đinh Chi lại đến, hai người gật đầu với nhau, Đinh Chi nói, “Công tử muốn ăn gì không? Cứ việc sai người đi làm.”

“Không cần phiền thế.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đinh Chi khom người lui ra, Đoàn Lĩnh uống nước, ăn chút bánh trái lót bụng, buông cung kiếm đi ra ngoài, nhảy lên tường phóng mắt nhìn, bốn phía trong thành phủ kín khói đen, hắn xoay người nhảy lên mái nhà, ngồi trên ngói úp quan sát.

“Phu nhân cầu kiến.” Bên dưới vang một giọng lanh lảnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn xuống, Tầm Xuân đến, Tầm Xuân vẫy lui người hầu, hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Chuyện này là sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Phương Nam căng thẳng, Vương gia và Triệu Khuê quyết chiến trước Kiếm Môn Quan, Triệu Khuê khẩn cấp huy động ba vạn binh mã Ngọc Bích Quan hành quân dọc tuyến đường phía Đông xuôi Nam.” Tầm Xuân trầm giọng nói, “Muốn bất ngờ tập kích Giang Châu, cắt đường lui của Vương gia, đánh từ hai phía, nhưng binh đã gọi đi, thế trận không thành, viện binh chưa kịp đến, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã phối hợp từ bên trong, Kiếm Môn cứ thế thất thủ.”

“Trong hai ngày.” Tầm Xuân nhìn ra sân, nói, “Đã giành lại toàn bộ Tây Xuyên, chuông vang chín hồi, Tam vương gia làm chủ thành Tây Xuyên.”

“Cùng lúc đó, Ngọc Bích Quan không còn ai trông coi, người Nguyên vượt dãy Thương Quân xâm lược nước Liêu, vòng qua thành Hồ Xương đánh vào Thượng Kinh. Ba ngày trước, chúng phái người ngụy trang thành một đội thương buôn người Hồ, sau khi trà trộn vào thành thì bắt đầu phục kích, giết lính gác mở cổng thành, may mà phát hiện kịp thời, phòng thủ được cổng Tây.”

Cuối cùng, Tầm Xuân nói, “Ngoài kia có mười vạn quân Nguyên, khí thế như vào chốn không người, trong thành chỉ có hơn hai nghìn lính Tuần phòng ti và một vạn lính gác, trước khi dẫn quân vây địch, Đại vương Bắc Viện đã phái người chạy tuyến đường phía Nam cầu viện Tây Xuyên.”

“Ông nội ta sao rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Băng hà rồi.” Tầm Xuân nói, “Trước lúc đi Vương gia có dặn, một khi lập lại trật tự cục diện phương Nam, bất luận người kế vị là Tam vương gia hay Tứ vương gia thì ngài vẫn là Thái tử điện hạ, phải dùng lễ quân vương tiếp đãi ngài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Tầm Xuân lại nói, “Cho nên, điện hạ, đừng đặt mình vào nguy hiểm. Có chuyện gì xin hãy ra lệnh sai bảo.”

“Đa tạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy xuống từ mái cong, Tầm Xuân nhanh chóng xoay người đi.

Không biết Thái Diêm ở đâu, đêm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ lại viện Quỳnh Hoa, bên ngoài ầm ĩ, bên trong cứ như chưa từng xảy ra chuyện gì, các cô gái làm bánh kẹo chuẩn bị cho lễ Thất tịch. Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện mỗi lần hắn đi ngang, bất luận nam nữ trong viện Quỳnh Hoa đều sẽ dừng lại, khom người hành lễ với hắn.

Hắn lo cho Thái Diêm, chỉ sợ Thái Diêm liều mạng báo thù cho Thái Văn, bèn sai người đi thăm dò tung tích.

—o0o—

Tây Xuyên.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi trên ngai vua, cái ghế này được mang từ kinh đô đến, vị trí đặt nó trước kia nay đã thành lãnh thổ nước Liêu.

“Năm đó sức khỏe phụ hoàng vốn đã không tốt.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Lý Diễn Thu đứng trong góc, nhìn ra cửa sổ, ánh hoàng hôn rọi vào điện.

“Ta nhớ khi còn nhỏ thường chơi đuổi bắt với Tam ca quanh cái ghế này.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mới chớp mắt đã qua bao nhiêu năm.”

“Đệ làm Hoàng đế đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Huynh làm.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đệ làm, không cãi nữa, quyết định vậy đi.”

Lý Diễn Thu bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng cười rộ lên.

“Tam ca có một đứa con trai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đệ mà gặp chắc chắn sẽ thích.”

“Giấu ở đâu?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Thượng Kinh, chờ mấy hôm nữa, đệ đăng cơ rồi ta sẽ đến đón nó.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Lý Diễn Thu đáp, “Ta sẽ xem nó như con mình.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gật đầu, hai anh em im lặng hồi lâu, Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Muốn dời đô à?”

“Tây Xuyên chung quy vẫn là địa bàn của Mục gia, để lại cho Mục gia đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm giọng nói, “Lúc trước ta vẫn luôn phản đối dời đô đến Tây Xuyên.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Huynh phải đề phòng lão ta.”

“Trước mắt, tuyệt đối không được đụng đến lão.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Triều đình mới chưa ổn định, các gia tộc Tây Xuyên quá mạnh, chỉ có thể án binh bất động.”

Lý Diễn Thu thở dài.

Lý Tiệm Hồng huýt một tiếng vọng khắp cung điện, thị vệ bên ngoài đẩy cửa vào.

“Giải tên kia vào đây.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cũng đến lúc rồi.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Sao huynh không mặc cho Xương Lưu Quân giết y, tội gì phải làm thế?”

“Không muốn giết chóc nữa.” Lý Tiệm Hồng mệt mỏi nói, “Suốt chặng đường này ta đã giết quá nhiều, việc Mục gia có muốn đối phó ta hay không chẳng phụ thuộc vào một người.”

Lát sau, thuộc hạ áp giải Vũ Độc vào, gương mặt y bầm tím, các vết thương trên người đã được băng bó, cánh tay cũng quấn băng.

“Nói đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng dựa ghế rồng, Lý Diễn Thu ngồi bên cạnh, nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Lời ngươi sẽ quyết định ai sống ai chết.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhắm mắt, “Bao gồm bản thân ngươi, nói.”

Vũ Độc im lặng nhìn hoa văn Bạch Hổ sống động trên thềm ngọc thạch.

“Ta tha mạng cho ngươi không phải để nhìn một tên câm.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Trong kế hoạch của Triệu Khuê, Mục Khoáng Đạt góp tay mấy phần?”

“Không có.” Vũ Độc nói, “Vong Bi đại sư có một đồ đệ, cũng là sát thủ.”

“Mục Khoáng Đạt nói à?” Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi.

“Tướng quân nói.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Ông ấy muốn mời gã này ám sát bệ hạ.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Mục tướng có đồng ý không?”

“Không.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Có từ chối không?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Cũng không.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Đúng là cáo già.”

“Còn gì nữa?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Thuộc hạ của ta mà hỏi một câu đáp một câu như vậy, chưa đến câu thứ hai ta đã chém bay đầu.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Từ đầu đến cuối lão chỉ nói không làm, không có bằng chứng, nhưng lão đúng là có mưu đồ bất chính.”

“Nếu có thể khép tội những kẻ ôm mưu đồ bất chính…” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Thì hôm nay chẳng biết phải giết bao nhiêu người, thôi, cứ tha cho lão một mạng.”

Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Ngươi đi đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Muốn đi đâu tùy ngươi.”

Vũ Độc lùi về sau một bước, lưỡng lự, ngay lúc đó, ngoài cửa lớn cung điện, lính đưa tin thở hồng hộc chạy vào, quỳ trước điện, hai tay dâng quân báo.

“Người Nguyên xuôi Nam, mười vạn kỵ binh bao vây Thượng Kinh, Gia Luật Đại Thạch xin chi viện! Khẩn cầu bệ hạ cứu nguy Thượng Kinh!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng vừa về Tây Xuyên, sau lưng đã nổi lửa, nhất thời không biết phải làm sao.

Quân Nguyên đến quá nhanh, Triệu Khuê vừa mới huy động lính biên phòng Ngọc Bích Quan, người Nguyên đã tiến quân thần tốc đánh vào địa phận nước Liêu, phiền hơn là người Liêu gần như không có sức chống cự, toàn vùng lãnh thổ phía Bắc thành Hồ Xương đã rơi vào tay giặc. Trung Kinh đã phái binh trợ giúp, Gia Luật Đại Thạch cấp tốc triệu hồi đội quân Lý Tiệm Hồng đã mượn, hy vọng hắn ra tay cứu viện.

“Thần cho rằng không thể xuất binh.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

Điện vàng Tây Xuyên chờ gần mười năm, cuối cùng cũng chờ được ngày các đại thần cúi đầu nghe lệnh.

Nhưng Lý Tiệm Hồng chưa khoác áo rồng, tính cách cũng khác những vị vua đời trước, các đại thần thoát được cuộc thanh trừng của Triệu Khuê, tận tâm tận lực khuyên nhủ Lý Tiệm Hồng lúc này là cơ hội tốt nhất để đoạt lấy Liêu – Nguyên, lý do rất đơn giản, trai cò đánh nhau, ngư ông đắc lợi.

Từ trận Hoài Thủy đến nay, bao nhiêu năm rồi mới chờ được hai nước Nguyên – Liêu phát động chiến tranh quy mô lớn, mối thù Thượng Tử và kinh đô còn đó, sao có thể ra quân trợ giúp chứ?

Nhưng suy cho cùng, vẫn phải trả lại đội quân Liêu đã mượn.

Không thể nuốt lời với Gia Luật Đại Thạch khiến người trong thiên hạ nhạo báng, nhưng đến muộn thì vẫn được mà nhỉ?

Bệ hạ giúp Gia Luật Đại Thạch giữ kinh thành, người Liêu phải trả ơn là chuyện hết sức bình thường.

Lý Tiệm Hồng không kiên nhẫn nghe tiếp, nhíu chặt đôi mày.

“Bệ hạ?” Mục Khoáng Đạt thăm dò gọi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Nói xong chưa?”

Các đại thần trong điện dõi mắt nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, đã sớm nghe nói Bắc Lương Vương tính tình cố chấp, quả không sai.

“Bệ hạ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tiên đế băng hà, nước không thể một ngày không có vua, hiện tại phải mau chóng lên ngôi, ổn định lòng dân, chuyện xuất binh hãy chờ bàn bạc kỹ hơn. Trên đời không có quốc gia nào không vua mà lại ra quân giúp nước láng giềng, về tình về lý đều không thỏa đáng.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Chớ vội gọi bệ hạ, ta đồng ý hồi nào? Chuẩn bị đi, ngày mai Tứ vương gia sẽ đăng cơ kế vị, bộ Binh điểm danh quân số, sau giờ Ngọ xuất chinh.”

“Nhưng đăng cơ phải chọn ngày…” Quan Khâm Thiên Giám nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng liếc một cái, quan Khâm Thiên Giám vội quỳ xuống, nói, “Việc này không đúng quy định!”

“Bệ hạ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt kiên trì nói, “Trưởng thứ có thứ tự, không thể vượt phép tắc, dù là hoàng tộc cũng phải tuân theo.”

“Lúc cô vương bị thuộc hạ của Triệu Khuê đuổi đến biên giới phía Bắc…” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng nói, “Sao không thấy ai nói trưởng thứ có thứ tự nhỉ?”

Trong điện im thin thít, lời của Lý Tiệm Hồng rõ ràng có ý uy hiếp, không cho ta xuất binh, ta lật lại án cũ cho mà xem.

“Thế thì vẫn nên ưu tiên cho lễ đăng cơ.” Rốt cuộc, Mục Khoáng Đạt nhượng bộ, “Đang trong thời kỳ đặc biệt, phải mau chóng làm lễ, bệ hạ trấn giữ trong triều, phái quân Nhan Châu và quân Hổ bôn phối hợp với Ưng đội đánh úp phòng tuyến quân Nguyên ở Ngọc Bích Quan, Oa Khoát Đài không thể không rút quân về, nước Liêu xem như thoát hiểm.”

“Nước Liêu thoát hiểm.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lạnh lùng nói, “Nhưng Thượng Kinh cũng chẳng còn.”

“Người Nguyên đánh thành nào ắt sẽ tàn sát thành đó.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Mai sau nghiệp báo sẽ ứng xuống con cháu chúng, năm xưa gót sắt người Liêu giày xéo Đại Trần ta cũng thế thôi, bệ hạ, Thượng Kinh không thủ nổi đâu.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng không tiếp tục đề tài, thuận miệng nói, “Bãi triều đi, ngày mai đăng cơ, giản lược hết lễ nghi. Bộ Binh chuẩn bị lương thảo trong đêm nay, trưa mai mà không có thì mang đầu tới gặp ta, bãi triều.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nghe khuyên cả buổi mà dầu muối không ngấm, ai dám lá mặt lá trái chắc sẽ trở thành đại thần đầu tiên trong lịch sử được Hoàng đế đích thân cầm kiếm hành hình. Các quan mấy mặt nhìn nhau, biết triều đại cũ đã tàn, lắc đầu thổn thức một lát rồi lần lượt tản đi.


	35. Chương 35: Cảnh báo

“Ta thật sự không hợp làm Hoàng đế.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói với Lý Diễn Thu đang chơi chim dưới hành lang.

“Mục Khoáng Đạt tuy ham quyền lực.” Lý Diễn Thu ho khan mấy tiếng, nói, “Nhưng vẫn tự mình biết mình, gừng càng già càng cay, đôi khi lời lão nói vô cùng có lý.”

“Đâu chỉ là có lý không thôi?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Lão nói đúng cả, nhưng ta không làm được.”

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Khi nào lên ngôi?”

“Ngày mai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp.

“Khi nào ra quân?” Lý Diễn Thu lại hỏi.

“Ngày mai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng đáp.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ta đi cho, ta chưa gặp mặt cháu trai mà.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng lắc đầu.

“Nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Mấy hôm nay hết bệnh rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhờ phúc của Tam ca, cuối cùng cũng không cần phải giả vờ giả vịt bới lông tìm vết với Vương phi nữa.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu cười, xoay người đi.

Hôm sau, Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc quân phục lên đài tế trời, lên ngôi Hoàng đế đương lúc nước nhà lâm nguy, vì chưa giành lại lãnh thổ phương Bắc nên không làm lễ lớn, sau đó dẫn binh hành quân theo đường Tây Bắc đến Hổ Lao Quan đón đầu quân Nguyên.

—o0o—

Cùng lúc đó, Thượng Kinh bước vào ngày thứ năm từ khi bị vây đánh, tường thành đổ nát ngổn ngang, quân Nguyên đốt trụi đồng cỏ ngoài thành, khói lửa bốc cuồn cuộn phủ đen bầu trời kinh thành.

Cuộc tập kích năm ngoái đã để lại ấn tượng sâu sắc và bài học đắt giá với Thượng Kinh, lần này họ đã dự trữ sẵn lương thực, nhưng nhóm quân Nguyên này không chỉ có lưa thưa vài mống như trước. Đợt tấn công đầu tiên mới chỉ là quân tiên phong, đến hôm nay bổ sung thêm quân tiếp viện, tổng quân số đã lên đến hơn mười vạn.

Nô lệ Tiên Ti kéo xe công thành, ngoài thành chẳng còn lấy một ngọn cỏ, binh lực trong tay Gia Luật Đại Thạch chưa đến một vạn, đá tảng bay vào tới tấp, quân Nguyên tập trung phá cổng Nam, tường thành sập lại xây, xây lại sập, lính Tuần phòng ti dùng xương máu xây nên tường thành liều mạng chống giặc, giằng co đủ ba canh giờ mới đẩy lùi được đợt tấn công thứ hai.

Nếu tiếp viện không đến, chưa đến mười ngày kinh thành sẽ bị phá.

Không khí hoảng loạn bao trùm kinh thành, rốt cuộc Đoàn Lĩnh cũng tìm được Hách Liên Bác và Thái Diêm.

“Chạy.” Hách Liên Bác chỉ nói với Đoàn Lĩnh một chữ ngắn gọn.

“Chạy đi đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh trải bản đồ, nói, “Khắp núi rừng đều là quân Nguyên.”

Trên bản đồ khoanh đầy vòng tròn, Thái Diêm nói, “Ngay đến cổng thành cũng không ra được đâu.”

Đêm qua đã có người vứt bỏ của cải vợ con lén chạy khỏi thành, lại bị quân Nguyên bắt được, chém đầu treo lên xe công thành, tinh thần binh sĩ Thượng Kinh như rơi xuống đáy vực.

“Tại sao viện binh vẫn chưa đến?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Ba người mấy mặt nhìn nhau, có người đi ngang qua sân viện Quỳnh Hoa.

“Không chạy, chết!” Hách Liên Bác tức giận bảo Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Chạy cũng chết!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trừ khi bên ngoài khai chiến mới có cơ hội trốn!”

“Chờ!” Hách Liên Bác nói.

Thái Diêm nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sau đó chạy đâu?”

“Nhà ta.” Hách Liên Bác nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra, Hách Liên Bác muốn dẫn họ chạy về Tây Lương.

“Ta không đi.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ta không có chỗ trốn, cha ta, anh ta đều hy sinh vì Đại Liêu, ta có chạy đến đâu cũng vẫn là chó nhà có tang.”

Hách Liên Bác nhìn Thái Diêm, lát sau gật đầu, tỏ ý đã hiểu.

“Đệ, đi.” Hách Liên Bác nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta không thể đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xin lỗi, Hách Liên.”

Ánh mắt Hách Liên Bác mang ý dò hỏi, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đang chờ một người.”

Hách Liên Bác gật đầu, không kiên trì nữa, xoay người đi, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo nói, “Chừng nào đi? Ta giúp huynh ra ngoài.”

Hách Liên Bác xua tay, quay lại ôm siết lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, liếc nhìn Thái Diêm rồi bước nhanh ra khỏi viện Quỳnh Hoa.

Thái Diêm thở dài, hai người nhìn theo Hách Liên Bác, Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Thái Diêm, “Tạm thời ở lại đây đi, cũng tiện chăm sóc lẫn nhau.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Không được, ta phải về nhà, anh ta còn ở đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành từ bỏ, bạn bè đã đi hết, bên ngoài lại vang tiếng đánh thành, Đoàn Lĩnh đã chết lặng với tin tức lan truyền, trong mấy ngày nay hắn thường xuyên nghe phá thành, rồi thì quân Nguyên giết vào thành, mọi người chẳng còn ngạc nhiên, chỉ lẳng lặng sống sót qua ngày.

“Phu nhân cho mời.” Đinh Chi đến bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, nhỏ giọng nói.

Đêm mai là Thất tịch, trong phòng bày đầy các loại bánh kẹo, Đoàn Lĩnh vào sảnh, Tầm Xuân đang lau chùi một thanh kiếm. Đinh Chi lùi ra, đóng cửa.

“Đây là kiếm của tôi.” Tầm Xuân nói.

“Trảm Sơn Hải.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Tầm Xuân hơi bất ngờ nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, gật đầu, nói, “Đã rất lâu rồi không dùng kiếm, trước lúc sư nương qua đời, tôi đã thề với bà cả đời sẽ không ra tay giết người nữa.”

“Sắp phá thành rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“E là không giữ được.” Tầm Xuân thở hắt ra, nói, “Trung Kinh truyền tin, viện binh của Gia Luật Tông Chân đã bị người Đảng Hạng chặn đường, không thể đến kịp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kinh hoàng, Tầm Xuân nói, “Tức là người Nguyên và người Đảng Hạng đã bí mật thỏa hiệp, sau trận này, Tây Lương thoát khỏi khống chế của nước Liêu, khôi phục vương quốc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội hỏi, “Cha ta đâu?”

“Bệ hạ đã đăng cơ, xuất binh ngay trong hôm đó, đang đi tuyến đường phía Tây đến Thượng Kinh, sẽ đến nơi trong vòng ba ngày.” Tầm Xuân đáp, “Hiện giờ, quân Nam Trần là hy vọng duy nhất của Gia Luật Đại Thạch.”

Trên lưỡi kiếm sắc bén khắc hình rồng, Tầm Xuân nói, “Bốn trăm năm trước, hoàng gia đã ban tặng thanh kiếm này cho môn phái, tất sẽ bảo vệ điện hạ chu toàn. Quân Nguyên đã bắt được tin cứu viện từ phương Nam, hai ngày tiếp theo là thời điểm tấn công ác liệt nhất, tôi có hai giả thiết, nếu Gia Luật Đại Thạch có thể cầm cự thì không sao cả.”

“Nhưng nếu không chống đỡ được.” Tầm Xuân nói, “Viện Quỳnh Hoa sẽ liều mạng bảo vệ điện hạ chạy khỏi kinh thành, yểm trợ ngài hội họp với bệ hạ.”

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhất định cha sẽ tới đón ta.”

Tầm Xuân đáp, “Đúng thế, xin điện hạ đừng tin tưởng bất kỳ ai, Gia Luật Tông Chân đã phái người đưa tin cho Đại vương Bắc Viện bảo đón ngài đến Trung Kinh, nhưng tình thế trước mắt thật sự quá nguy hiểm.”

“Ta biết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Tầm Xuân là đừng đi cùng nhà Hách Liên, cũng đừng theo Gia Luật Tông Chân, cứ ở lại thành, lỡ xảy ra chuyện gì còn ứng phó kịp thời.

Dưới Hổ Lao Quan, Lý Tiệm Hồng chưa kịp rời đi, lính trinh sát đã phát hiện quân Tây Lương mai phục muốn cầm chân hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng chia binh làm ba nhóm hành quân thần tốc, vượt lên phía trước đánh úp từng cánh quân Tây Lương, quân Tây Lương vỡ trận.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết cha đang cách mình chưa đến sáu trăm dặm, nhưng đêm nay lại là đêm hung hiểm nhất của kinh thành.

Canh tư, phương xa vang tiếng động lớn, sau đó là tiếng dân chúng la hét và tiếng vó ngựa, mọi người đã quen bị đánh thức nửa đêm, nhưng dường như lần này nghiêm trọng hơn rất nhiều.

“Boong— boong— boong—”

Chuông đồng rền vang, là hiệu lệnh phe ta rút quân.

Mấy ngày qua Đoàn Lĩnh mặc nguyên quần áo mà ngủ, vừa nghe tiếng chuông liền chụp lấy cung và kiếm, xuống giường chạy ra ngoài sân, chỉ thấy phía Nam thành rực cháy ánh lửa.

Quân Nguyên đã giết vào thành!

Đêm mùng sáu tháng bảy, quân Nguyên nhận thêm viện binh, mở cuộc tổng tiến công đánh vào thành, Gia Luật Đại Thạch thấy khó có thể phòng thủ, liền dẫn quân ra khỏi thành nghênh địch, hai phe quyết chiến dưới tường thành, máu chảy thành sông.

Từng hồi chuông vang lên thấm đẫm nỗi tuyệt vọng, nghìn vạn khối thuốc nổ bắn vào thành như sao băng!

Thuốc nổ đã châm ngòi vừa chạm đất liền nổ tung, lửa dữ bao trùm hơn phân nửa thành Nam, nương sức gió mà lan ra bốn phía, Thượng Kinh chìm trong biển lửa, khói đen cuồn cuộn, tiếng kêu gào thảm thiết quẩn quanh, chẳng khác nào địa ngục trần gian.

Vài tên lính Liêu xông vào viện Quỳnh Hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm kiếm trong tay, che trước sân, quát, “Làm gì đấy! Cút ra hết cho ta!”

Mấy tên này hiển nhiên là lính đào ngũ, máu me đầy người, thở dốc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, trong viện Quỳnh Hoa vang tiếng máy móc, tất cả các cô gái cầm nỏ chạy ra, chĩa đầu tên về đám lính Liêu.

Lính đào ngũ lùi dần về phía sau, vừa lấn ra cửa đã bị kỵ binh cưỡi ngựa chiến xông đến bắn chết, gã thân binh Bắc Viện ám mùi thuốc pháo, vội vàng xuống ngựa hỏi, “Tầm Xuân phu nhân đâu?”

Đinh Chi buông vũ khí, dẫn gã vào, lát sau Tầm Xuân vội bước ra, tìm thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đang rửa mặt trong sân, nói, “Điện hạ, vết thương cũ của Gia Luật Đại Thạch tái phát, hôm nay dẫn quân ra khỏi thành lại chịu thêm thương tích, sau khi về thì muốn gặp ngài, tôi đã từ chối.”

“Cổng thành sao rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Tầm Xuân thoáng lắc đầu, nói, “Chưa phá, nhà Hách Liên đã bỏ trốn thành công, Gia Luật Đại Thạch vì mở đường sống cho họ mà bất chấp ra khỏi thành quyết chiến, năm ngoái ông ta trúng tên ngã ngựa, bây giờ không còn gắng gượng được bao lâu nữa, ngài có muốn đến gặp không? Nếu đi thì tôi sai người chuẩn bị xe cho ngài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết tại sao Gia Luật Đại Thạch muốn tìm hắn, có thể ông ta đã đoán ra thân phận hắn, cũng có thể vì Gia Luật Tông Chân căn dặn… Nhưng nhìn sắc mặt Tầm Xuân thì tình hình của Gia Luật Đại Thạch có lẽ không mấy lạc quan, nếu bị thương quá nặng không qua khỏi thì Thượng Kinh sẽ rơi vào tay giặc.

Nhất định phải đến gặp ông ta, nếu Gia Luật Đại Thạch hết đường cứu chữa, hắn sẽ về báo cho viện Quỳnh Hoa chuẩn bị bỏ chạy.

Cuối cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Tầm Xuân lập tức đi sắp xếp, trước khi đi còn dặn, “Đừng nán lại lâu.”

Thượng Kinh bước sang mùng bảy tháng bảy, trời tờ mờ sáng, không khí trong thành nặng nề đau thương, toàn thành như cái lồng hấp khổng lồ, khu Nam thành vẫn còn bốc cháy, xe ngựa băng nhanh qua mấy con phố, dừng ngoài phủ Đại vương Bắc Viện, bên trong là đủ loại người.

Thân binh gấp rút dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng, nghe tiếng ho dữ dội, vài tỳ nữ và Vương phi đang chăm sóc Gia Luật Đại Thạch, trong phòng toàn là thuộc hạ thân tín.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm hốt hoảng, thế này là đang bàn giao hậu sự, thân binh nói, “Đại vương, đã dẫn người đến.”

“Lui… lui ra hết.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói.

Tất cả ra ngoài, trong phòng chỉ còn mỗi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Ngươi… qua đây cho ta nhìn chút.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đến gần hơn, đối mặt Gia Luật Đại Thạch, vai Gia Luật Đại Thạch bị đâm xuyên một lỗ máu, đã quấn băng vải, Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Đại vương?”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch giơ một tay, Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Đại vương đừng gắng sức.”

Sau đó, Đoàn Lĩnh ấn ngón tay bắt mạch cho Gia Luật Đại Thạch, lại quan sát tình huống, thấy ông ta vừa nói chuyện thì máu từ mũi miệng lập tức trào ra, liền lấy khăn lau, đoán là bị va chạm giữa chiến trường, thậm chí bị ngựa giẫm lên gây tổn thương gan phổi, trên người tuy không có vết thương nhưng đã xuất huyết nội tạng, không thể cứu được nữa.

“Là ngươi.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Có phải không… là ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói đứt quãng, “Đêm đó, uống rượu… cùng bệ hạ… trong viện Quỳnh Hoa, ta thấy… bóng của ngươi… trên bình phong… luôn cho rằng… đó là ngươi…”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm xúc phức tạp, đáp, “Là ta, Đại vương.”

“Cha ngươi, quả nhiên… không lừa ta.” Gia Luật Đại Thạch nói, “Ngươi… còn ở đây, ta biết… cha ngươi… nhất định sẽ đến… báo với hắn… cẩn thận… có kẻ… có kẻ… bán đứng…”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở gấp, tim đập như trống.

Gia Luật Đại Thạch nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, hé miệng, nét mặt mong đợi điều gì, như muốn hỏi hắn Lý Tiệm Hồng đang ở đâu, lại như muốn tiết lộ với hắn chuyện gì, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã hấp hối, vội tiến đến hỏi, “Đại vương?”

Nhưng Gia Luật Đại Thạch bị máu tràn vào khí quản, chưa kịp nói đã ho dữ dội, Vương phi bên ngoài hoảng hốt dẫn đại phu vào, hô, “Ra ngoài! Ra ngoài hết!”

Thân binh vội vã kéo Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp hỏi thì nghe trong phòng vang tiếng khóc, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã chết.

Trong phủ rối loạn, không ai để ý đến Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh càng nghĩ càng thấy không ổn, chạy ra leo lên xe ngựa, ra lệnh, “Nhanh, về viện Quỳnh Hoa!”

Xe ngựa quay đầu chạy ra phố, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa ghế, nhắm mắt ngẫm nghĩ, nhíu tít mày, hắn cảm thấy Gia Luật Đại Thạch muốn tiết lộ điều gì rất quan trọng, nét mặt ấy như nhắc hắn phải cẩn thận.

Bên ngoài vang tiếng la hét, quân Nguyên tấn công cổng Tây, xe ngựa chuyển hướng, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy lại tinh thần, vén màn nhìn ra, thấy không phải hướng về viện Quỳnh Hoa mà đang đến cổng Bắc, Đoàn Lĩnh sinh lòng cảnh giác, không dám lên tiếng sợ đánh động phu xe, hắn nhớ từ lúc chạy khỏi vương phủ, phu xe không nói lời nào, ngay cả tiếng giục ngựa cũng không thốt ra.

Nhưng lúc đi từ viện Quỳnh Hoa, rõ ràng phu xe có lên tiếng nói chuyện! Khả năng duy nhất là đã bị tráo người trong lúc chờ ngoài vương phủ!

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn im lặng, chớp thời cơ nhảy ra từ cửa sổ, xe ngựa dừng lại, phu xe xoay người xuống đuổi theo Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đã tính trước, lách mình vào hẻm, chạy đường tắt, kéo vạt áo bịt mũi miệng xông vào khói bụi mịt mù.

Phu xe kia mất dấu, liền dừng chân, cởi mũ rộng vành, suy nghĩ một lát, quay đầu đuổi đến viện Quỳnh Hoa.


	36. Chương 36: Biến cố bất ngờ

Tiếng sấm rung chuyển chân trời, ánh chớp như rồng cuộn xé tan mây đen, vô số tia sét bổ xuống kinh thành như rồng bơi ra biển.

Mưa tuôn xối xả như trút hết nước trong đất trời, dập tắt lửa bùng trong thành, tiếng chuông nơi quân Nguyên đằng xa truyền đến, tạm thời rút quân.

Đoàn Lĩnh ho khan, chui ra từ đống đổ nát, chạy qua mấy con hẻm nhỏ về viện Quỳnh Hoa, trong sân lặng ngắt như tờ.

“Tầm Xuân!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có người giết phu xe…”

Hắn lao nhanh qua hành lang uốn khúc, tiếng nói im bặt, sân trước có hai người đứng dưới màn mưa to.

Y phục lộng lẫy của Tầm Xuân bị mưa xối ướt đẫm, tóc mai dán vào mặt, tay cầm Trảm Sơn Hải.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đội mũ rộng vành, đứng trong sân, tay cầm kiếm Thanh Phong, hai người ở thế đối lập.

Đoàn Lĩnh thả chậm bước chân, vào sân, ngơ ngác nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Là ta đây.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta đến đón con đi, nơi này quá nguy hiểm.”

“Đừng đi với gã!” Tầm Xuân nói, “Điện hạ!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhất thời không biết làm gì.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Hôm nay Thượng Kinh chắc chắn sẽ bị công phá, không thể ở lại đây nữa.”

Tầm Xuân, “Bệ hạ đã nói trừ khi ngài ấy đích thân đến, bằng không thì không ai được dẫn điện hạ đi.”

Mưa ngợp màn trời, ồn đến mức không thể nghe tiếng nói chuyện, tiếng sấm rền vang, Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Dừng tay!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, Tầm Xuân đã đột ngột ra tay, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay kiếm một góc cực nhỏ, ánh chớp phản chiếu lên lưỡi kiếm rọi vào mặt Tầm Xuân.

Tầm Xuân nheo mắt, cứ thế đánh mất tiên cơ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đâm kiếm thẳng hướng cổ họng Tầm Xuân, Tầm Xuân xoay người, đạp nước, vạt áo đỏ rực hắt tung nước mưa.

Nghìn vạn hạt mưa như ngưng đọng ngay khoảnh khắc chớp lóe, từng giọt từng giọt thu lấy cảnh tượng trần gian, Đoàn Lĩnh rút kiếm, Tầm Xuân thu tay, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đâm đến.

Tầm Xuân rút trâm cài tóc phóng tới.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đâm trúng bụng dưới Tầm Xuân, trâm cài của Tầm Xuân bay xuyên màn mưa, cắt đôi giọt nước, đâm dưới sườn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Ngay sau đó, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoáy lưỡi kiếm, Tầm Xuân liều mạng đỡ một chiêu hiểm, nhào tới tung chưởng lên ngực Lang Tuấn Hiệp, bạo phát nội lực trong cơ thể Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị cây trâm phong bế huyệt đạo, chấn thương lục phủ ngũ tạng.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay người đạp cột gỗ, phóng đến hướng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng tuốt trường kiếm đón đầu Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị trọng thương, cứ bước đến sẽ đâm trúng mũi kiếm, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức lùi về, sợ làm gã bị thương.

Bấy giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp mới phun ngụm máu, văng đầy lưỡi kiếm Đoàn Lĩnh, quay đầu chạy ra khỏi viện Quỳnh Hoa, biến mất. Trước lúc đi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đối mặt Đoàn Lĩnh lần cuối, Đoàn Lĩnh nhạy bén cảm giác được điều gì nhưng không nói nên lời.

Mưa rào gió dữ, Đoàn Lĩnh đuổi theo vài bước rồi miễn cưỡng dừng chân, quay vào trong.

“Tầm Xuân!” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng gọi.

Tầm Xuân bị đâm thủng bụng dưới, máu thấm đầy áo, Đoàn Lĩnh dìu nàng vào phòng, Đinh Chi bước ra, hoảng sợ hô một tiếng, vội tiến đến kiểm tra thương tích của Tầm Xuân.

—o0o—

Cùng lúc đó, quân Nam Trần đã đến Tây Sơn, cách kinh thành hai trăm dặm, mưa càng lúc càng lớn, đường núi lầy lội, toàn quân vượt sông, gần bốn vạn lính áp sát hậu phương quân Nguyên.

“Báo—” Lính trinh sát lao tới.

“Tiếp viện quân Nguyên đã đến ngoài thành, tổng cộng mười vạn!” Lính trinh sát nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ướt sũng, nước mưa chảy dọc áo giáp, thấm vào người lạnh buốt.

“Phá thành chưa?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ thấy giọng nói như vọng về từ phương xa này không phải của mình.

“Đang đánh trên phố.” Lính trinh sát thở hổn hển nói, “Quân tiên phong cứu được một nhóm học trò Tích Ung Quán, họ nói Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã chết.”

“Dẫn người đến.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

“Tướng quân!” Nhóm học trò khóc rống, “Tướng quân cứu mạng—”

“Trốn được bao nhiêu?” Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dốc hỏi.

“Chỉ có bọn ta thôi!” Một học trò khóc nói, “Tế sự để mọi người chạy trước, bị quân Nguyên một tên bắn chết…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng thấy trời đất quay cuồng, mấy ngày liền hành quân gấp rút, tinh thần đã căng đến cực hạn, nghe lời này mà choáng váng.

Biến cố xảy ra trong nháy mắt, một học trò trong nhóm bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, há miệng, châm độc bay xuyên màn mưa cắm trúng tay phải Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng lùi lại, tay trái rút kiếm, nghiêng người, thích khách ngụy trang thành học trò lao tới, bị Lý Tiệm Hồng đâm xuyên cổ.

“Bệ hạ!”

Binh lính hoảng hồn, lũ lượt chen lên bắn nhóm “học trò” thành tổ ong. Lý Tiệm Hồng hít vào mấy hơi, cảm giác tê liệt đã lan ra toàn bộ cánh tay phải, hắn đặt ngón áp út trúng châm độc lên lưỡi kiếm, nhấn xuống, cắt rời ngón tay, vết thương túa máu đen rồi chuyển thành đỏ sậm, độc tố đã xâm nhập vào người.

“Mau tìm quân y!” Có người hô.

“Không cần.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Truyền lệnh xuống, lập tức lên đường, nói với lính Liêu trong quân ta rằng Thượng Kinh chưa bị công phá, vẫn còn cơ hội, để họ giữ vững ý chí!”

Chiều hôm đó, Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn một vạn quân Liêu và bốn vạn kỵ binh nước Trần vượt núi băng đèo vào Tây Sơn, mạo hiểm chạy trên vách núi cheo leo, rút ngắn khoảng cách đến Thượng Kinh.

“Báo—”

Quân tiên phong phái lính trinh sát thăm dò, một người liều lĩnh đội mưa, giục ngựa chạy đi.

“Đằng trước có mai phục.” Vũ Độc cởi mũ giáp, mặt mũi ướt nhẹp, nói với Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Gần một vạn người canh gác chỗ hiểm trên sườn Tây Sơn, đổi đường khác thôi bệ hạ, quá nguy hiểm.”

“Ép tới.” Lý Tiệm Hồng quyết đoán ra lệnh, “Quân Liêu theo ta ra trận! Làm tiên phong! Binh mã Đại Trần theo sau! Phải vượt Tây Sơn trong một canh giờ! Cung thủ lên theo!”

Vũ Độc kinh ngạc, Lý Tiệm Hồng ném hai cây trường đao cho y, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu xông lên phía trước, vọt vào khe núi.

Ngay sau đó, quân Liêu một lòng trông ngóng Thượng Kinh rống to như dời non lấp biển, ùa vào khe núi Tây Sơn, từng người giơ khiên che chắn cho trung quân tiến lên, vó ngựa đạp văng đất bùn, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ huy gần năm vạn đại quân liều mình với phòng tuyến quân Nguyên.

Quân Nguyên đã bày sẵn hố bẫy và dùng khúc cây chặn lũ, chỉ chờ Lý Tiệm Hồng đi đường vòng là khởi động bẫy, không ngờ Lý Tiệm Hồng xông thẳng vào trận, hai phe chạm mặt, Trấn Sơn Hà bổ đôi khiên quân Nguyên, máu thịt tung tóe, áo choàng lấm máu của Lý Tiệm Hồng bay phần phật trong gió, đi đến đâu tàn sát đến đó, không khoan nhượng vượt khe núi Tây Sơn.

Quân Liêu chạy qua, theo sau là bốn vạn binh mã nước Trần, thế đánh mãnh liệt như dòng lũ, phá tan phòng tuyến quân Nguyên, Lý Tiệm Hồng chém đến mức cánh tay mỏi nhừ, trước mắt gần như không còn thấy gì, mưa to chắn tầm mắt, cảnh vật nhòe nhoẹt, trong lúc chém giết, độc tố lan dọc cánh tay, chạy vào tim.

Môi hắn tái nhợt nhưng vẫn xung phong liều chết, thấy lối ra khe núi còn chưa đến nghìn bước, đã gần trong gang tấc, chợt nghe tiếng gió trên vách đá, một người trông như vượn nhảy xuống thiên quân vạn mã.

Khoảnh khắc đó, trực giác trui rèn giữa vô số lần bên bờ sống chết của Lý Tiệm Hồng báo động, hắn ngửa người, một chân đạp lưng ngựa, xoay người nhảy lên không trung, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu hí dài nhảy qua né, ngay sau đó, một thích khách đáp xuống, kiếm lớn trong tay chém lính Liêu đang chạy tới thành hai nửa!

Thích khách nhếch khóe môi.

Mặt đất rung chuyển, mưa rào dữ dội, sấm rền chớp giật, hai phe không còn nghe tiếng nhau, giữa đại quân, thích khách kia cực kỳ linh hoạt, chỉ nhắm vào Lý Tiệm Hồng, đạp xác ngựa chiến và binh sĩ, vác kiếm đuổi theo, Lý Tiệm Hồng treo mình trên vách núi, thích khách phóng đến, vung kiếm.

Trấn Sơn Hà của Lý Tiệm Hồng và kiếm của thích khách va chạm “keng” một tiếng, âm vang sắt thép quanh quẩn trong khe núi, lại bị tiếng hô giết lấn át.

Vũ Độc trong đại quân đang chạy đến lối ra khe núi, chợt nghe ra âm thanh ấy trong màn mưa, ngẩng đầu trông thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng không nói tiếng nào, hai người giao chiến hơn mười chiêu như gió xoáy trên vách đá, càng đánh càng nhanh, đường kiếm của thích khách như mưa rào gió lốc, chiêu thức của Lý Tiệm Hồng như sóng cuộn biển gầm, sau đó, mọi đòn đánh hóa thành bản năng của bậc đỉnh cao võ học, một tia sét nhá lên giữa trời đất mịt mù, Lý Tiệm Hồng thấy rõ thanh kiếm kia.

Đoạn Trần Duyên.

Kiếp người ngắn ngủi, dứt bỏ trần duyên.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nổi giận gầm một tiếng, quét Trấn Sơn Hà, trái tim chợt thắt lại như bị dao đâm, khiến tay trái run rẩy. Hai kiếm va chạm, Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêng mũi kiếm hất bay Đoạn Trần Duyên, thích khách gắng sức nhảy lùi lại, bốn ngón tay bị chém đứt!

Đoạn Trần Duyên sượt qua bao cổ tay của Lý Tiệm Hồng, tay trái tuôn máu đầm đìa, Lý Tiệm Hồng phóng đến định chém chết thích khách, thích khách đột ngột há miệng, phun châm độc nhỏ như lông trâu.

Vũ Độc rốt cuộc đuổi kịp, vung hai tay, nam châm hình bánh xe giấu trong bao tay bay ra hút hết châm độc, Lý Tiệm Hồng xông lên phía trước, thích khách đã nhảy xuống vách núi, lẩn vào đại quân.

Lý Tiệm Hồng chống kiếm xuống đất, trước mắt tối đen.

“Bệ hạ?!” Vũ Độc lớn tiếng gọi.

“Cho ngươi lấy công chuộc tội.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Là một trong số ít ỏi những quyết định chính xác cả đời ta…”

Vũ Độc nói, “Bệ hạ, đã lấy được ám khí, là nọc rắn, có thể chế thuốc giải.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng thở dốc một lát, vì cuộc chiến vừa rồi mà độc tố đã lan ra toàn thân, khiến hắn tê liệt, Lý Tiệm Hồng vận công dồn độc tố về cánh tay phải.

“Để ta nghỉ một chốc.” Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm giọng nói, nhìn quân mình dưới khe núi, thở nặng nhọc.

Vũ Độc không dám nói gì, lẳng lặng chờ một bên, Lý Tiệm Hồng lấy lại sức, thu Trấn Sơn Hà, nói, “Đi!”

Đại quân lao ra khe núi, đã có thể nhìn thấy kinh thành, dưới mưa rào, tường thành đã bị đánh sập, khói bốc cuồn cuộn đến tận trời cao.

“Báo—” Lính liên lạc chạy đến nói, “Đường Tây Lương đã mở, Vương phi Hách Liên về nước, binh mã Trung Kinh đã qua Tây Lương, đang gấp rút đến đây!”

“Đang ở đâu?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn kinh thành mơ hồ, mưa như trút nước, quân Nguyên đã chú ý đến viện binh, lập tức biến trận, phái năm vạn quân ra ứng phó.

“Hai ngày nữa đến nơi!” Lính liên lạc nói.

“Vũ Độc đâu?” Giọng Lý Tiệm Hồng vừa khàn vừa trầm.

“Chế thuốc giải cho bệ hạ rồi.” Tùy tùng hai bên đáp, “Đến núi A Nhĩ Kim, nửa ngày sau về.”

“Không tồi, theo ta ra trận.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Giết vào kinh thành—”

Trận chiến cuối cùng mở màn, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ huy bốn vạn quân Nam Trần và một vạn quân Liêu, lấy khí thế rung trời chuyển đất giết vào trận quân Nguyên.


	37. Chương 37 (Hết quyển 1): Phá thành

Sấm vang chớp giật, mưa rào tầm tã, bầu trời u tối như tận thế, sau mười hai ngày chống chọi vô số đợt tấn công của quân Nguyên, cổng thành Thượng Kinh rốt cuộc sụp đổ, tiếng đất đá vỡ nát chưa từng có xưa nay. Kinh đô phương Bắc sừng sững gần trăm năm của nước Liêu rơi vào tay giặc.

Quân Nguyên vào thành như vào chốn không người, vó ngựa nện rung chuyển mặt đất.

“Phá thành rồi—”

Đây là lần đầu trong đời Đoàn Lĩnh đụng phải quân địch hung hãn như dòng lũ, cha từng nói, dù võ công vượt bậc thiên hạ mà gặp vạn quân như núi lở cũng khó mà chống nổi, đến lúc đó chỉ còn biết giết người.

Chỉ có giết người.

“Phá thành rồi!”

Tiếng hét vừa dứt, mưa tên phóng xuống ghim xác những người dân không chạy kịp.

“Viện binh đến!” Có người hô lớn, sau đó lại hét thảm, Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên mái nhà, bắn liền bốn tên, quân Nguyên ngã ngựa. Đường phố biến thành chiến trường khốc liệt, lác đác vài binh sĩ Tuần phòng ti liều mạng chống cự.

Thành vừa vỡ, quân Nguyên lập tức ùa vào cưỡng hiếp, cướp bóc, đốt nhà, giết người, tàn sát ba ngày nào còn ai sống sót, người người nhặt vũ khí, mặc kệ có biết võ hay không cũng liều chết xả thân với quân Nguyên.

Một cô gái vừa chạy vào viện Quỳnh Hoa đã bị ngựa chiến quân Nguyên giẫm chết, tên lính Nguyên kia gọi đồng đội như lang sói xông vào sân, Đinh Chi quát, “Lùi về sân sau! Bảo vệ phu nhân!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang khâu vết thương cho Tầm Xuân, hai tay đầy máu, vừa kéo chỉ xong, cửa lớn sau lưng bị đá văng, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức chụp trường kiếm, không nói tiếng nào đã phóng đến, rạp người đâm vào ngực tên lính Nguyên, nhanh chóng xoay người, quét nghiêng trường kiếm chém rách bụng tên khác, sau đó xông ra ngoài, ánh kiếm lấp lóe vung lên, trong nháy mắt đã giết ba mạng.

“Đồng loạt bắn!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát, tiếp đó lăn một vòng, các cô gái sau lưng lên nỏ phóng tên, đẩy lùi quân địch, đám lính Nguyên may mắn sống sót kinh hoàng, chuyển hướng qua hành lang, giơ loan đao chém hướng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nâng kiếm đỡ, nhắm mắt theo bản năng, chỉ nghe “keng” một tiếng, loan đao quân Nguyên gãy đôi.

Bội kiếm này chính là kiếm báu của Thành Cát Tư Hãn, được người Nhu Nhiên* khổ công tôi luyện mà nên, dù không sánh bằng Trấn Sơn Hà rèn bằng thiên thạch của Lý Tiệm Hồng nhưng binh khí tầm thường nào có phải đối thủ. Đoàn Lĩnh ỷ có kiếm báu sắc bén, nhân lúc quân Nguyên khinh địch mà xông lên chém giết cho đến khi đối phương không dám đánh tiếp mới lùi về phòng.

_*Là tên gọi của một liên minh các bộ lạc du mục trên biên giới phía Bắc Trung Quốc từ cuối thế kỷ IV đến giữa thế kỷ VI._

—o0o—

“Giết—”

Lúc này, ngoài thành loạn lạc tên bay và ngựa chiến, quân Nguyên vì bảo vệ số lính đã tấn công vào thành mà dựng hết khiên chặn đường kỵ binh của Lý Tiệm Hồng, cánh quân thứ nhất vỡ trận, cánh thứ hai nối tiếp xông lên.

Trái tim Lý Tiệm Hồng đau thắt dữ dội, hắn mở miệng, chỉ nghe âm thanh như rất xa xôi. Tên bay bốn phía, hắn dốc hết sức lực cuối cùng, giơ cao Trấn Sơn Hà chỉ về phía trước, hai chân thúc bụng ngựa.

Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu hí vang, tung vó trên bình nguyên, dẫn đầu hơn bốn vạn quân phá vòng vây!

Vó ngựa dồn dập nện rung trời lở đất, quân Liêu xông thẳng vào trận quân Nguyên như dòng lũ, kỵ binh nước Trần theo sát phía sau như hai cơn sóng cuốn phăng mọi chướng ngại, quân Trần ép quân Nguyên liên tục lùi về cổng thành.

Trống trận rền vang, Oa Khoát Đài triệu tập nhiều binh mã hơn quay lại quyết chiến với Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Mắt Lý Tiệm Hồng đã chẳng thể thấy rõ cảnh vật, kiếm vung đến đâu máu thịt văng đến đó, hắn như thần chết trên trời giáng xuống, càn quét giữa trận địch, liều lĩnh giục ngựa chém ra một con đường máu.

“Bệ hạ—”

“Bệ hạ!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng trúng tên ngã ngựa, bị cuốn vào loạn quân.

Chiến trường hỗn loạn, quân Nguyên bao vây, trông chẳng thể phân biệt đâu là quân Trần, đâu là quân Liêu, đâu là quân Nguyên, tất cả cầm vũ khí, gặp người là chém, bùn văng tung tóe, Lý Tiệm Hồng chống kiếm, lảo đảo gượng dậy, nhổ mũi tên trên lưng, quay đầu nhìn nơi cao.

Trên tường thành đổ nát, một thích khách cầm nỏ nhắm phía hắn.

Một tên xé gió bắn tới, Lý Tiệm Hồng liều mạng dùng tay đỡ, vung kiếm đâm chết lính Nguyên trước mặt, chụp trường cung bắn lên tường thành, tên rời dây, thích khách rơi xuống, bị ngựa chiến giày xéo tan xương nát thịt.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cướp một con ngựa, giật cương vọt vào cổng thành, Trấn Sơn Hà mở đường máu, quân Liêu và quân Trần nhận ra Lý Tiệm Hồng đang giết đến cổng thành, lập tức xông lên. Quân Nguyên chiếm cứ lầu thành, bắt đầu xả mưa tên, Lý Tiệm Hồng bất chấp chạy vào cổng, cánh tay, chân và vai trúng ba mũi tên.

Ngựa chiến vừa vào thành đã hí dài, kiệt sức ngã gục, Lý Tiệm Hồng bị hất văng xuống đất.

Rốt cuộc viện binh cũng vào thành, mưa càng lúc càng to, màn nước phủ kín đất trời, Lý Tiệm Hồng loạng choạng đứng dậy, chạy vào hẻm.

Kinh thành kề cận ngày diệt vong, tàn tạ khôn tả, ngoài phố trong hẻm trải đầy xác chết, Lý Tiệm Hồng giết vào hẻm mở đường máu, chống kiếm nhìn thành Tây cháy hừng hực, cả con đường, bao gồm nhà của hắn và Đoàn Lĩnh đã bị thiêu rụi, mưa tuôn xối xả cũng không thể dập tắt.

—o0o—

Quân Nguyên kéo đến ngày càng đông, ùa ra bốn phương tám hướng chém giết trong viện Quỳnh Hoa.

Tầm Xuân ôm bụng, cầm kiếm chạy đến, hô, “Hộ tống điện hạ ra khỏi thành!”

“Ta không thể đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh giận dữ gầm lên, sau đó quát, “Bắn tên!”

Vô số mũi tên phóng ra từ song cửa sổ, quét sạch quân Nguyên trong sân viện Quỳnh Hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh đạp cửa giết ra ngoài, chém chết cung thủ quân Nguyên, Tầm Xuân đến hỗ trợ, giết hơn mười người, quân Nguyên lùi ra, Đoàn Lĩnh ném kiếm đổi sang cung, giương cung cài tên, bắn chết lính Nguyên định chạy khỏi viện Quỳnh Hoa.

“Điện hạ!”

Đinh Chi hoảng hốt gọi, Đoàn Lĩnh giết đến mức tay rã rời, kiếm của hắn đã nhuốm máu không biết bao nhiêu người, lúc dựa cột thở dốc, Đinh Chi vội tiến đến, nàng vừa chạm vào lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn đau đến mức kêu thành tiếng, không biết mình trúng tên khi nào.

“Nhổ ra.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, lúc Đinh Chi nhổ tên, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy trái tim thắt lại, tầm mắt biến thành màu đen, suýt ngất, một cô gái vội chạy đến dìu hắn vào trong nghỉ.

Mưa nhỏ dần, tôi tớ ra đóng cửa, vừa cài then cửa chợt nghe “ầm” một tiếng, hiển nhiên lại có người muốn phá cửa, Tầm Xuân lạnh lùng nói, “Điện hạ, đi mau!”

“Viện binh đến rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Cầm cự!”

“Viện binh sẽ không đến!” Tầm Xuân nói, “Hãy đi đường ngầm sân sau!”

“Không!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta biết cha ta đã đến!”

—o0o—

Lý Tiệm Hồng cởi mũ giáp, tóc tai rối bù, lê bước đến viện Quỳnh Hoa, nơi đó có niềm hy vọng cuối cùng của hắn.

Dọc đường nhìn đâu cũng là xác chết, nhìn đâu cũng thấy quân Nguyên vào nhà cướp của, gian dâm giết người, có tên phát hiện ra hắn, cầm trường thương xông tới, bị Lý Tiệm Hồng chém chết, quân Nguyên bày trận, dựng thương chĩa về phía hắn.

“Chết… hết cho ta…” Lý Tiệm Hồng giận dữ quát, “Tránh đường!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng gắng sức giết vào trận địch mở đường, bất chấp tên bay, hướng đến viện Quỳnh Hoa, lúc giết đến tên cuối cùng, hắn không rút nổi Trấn Sơn Hà nữa, kiệt sức ngã gục.

Mưa suốt một ngày một đêm rốt cuộc cũng nhỏ dần rồi tạnh hẳn.

Độc tố đã lan đến cổ Lý Tiệm Hồng, nửa người bên phải không thể động đậy, tay trái hắn vẫn nắm chặt Trấn Sơn Hà, nước mưa chảy dọc gò má.

Phía xa vang lên tiếng hét xé tan màn đêm yên tĩnh.

“Cha sắp đến rồi! Ta không đi!”

Là tiếng của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Con của cha… con ơi…” Đôi môi Lý Tiệm Hồng khẽ run.

Giọng nói đó như tiếp thêm sức mạnh lớn lao giúp hắn sống lại, như điều kỳ diệu xua tan mây đen u ám, mở ra nền trời đầy sao.

Dải sông Ngân vắt ngang bầu trời, nghìn vạn giọt nước trong kinh thành hoang tàn đổ nát phản chiếu trời sao rực rỡ.

Lý Tiệm Hồng chống kiếm, lảo đảo bước đến cánh cửa kia.

Tiếng máy móc chợt vang lên.

Cách đó gần bốn mươi bước, một đầu tên lóe ánh sáng lạnh lẽo vụt đến, Lý Tiệm Hồng quay phắt lại, dồn sức ném Trấn Sơn Hà bay ngược hướng mũi tên về phía thích khách mai phục trên mái nhà đã lâu.

Thích khách hiện vẻ kinh ngạc, bị Trấn Sơn Hà đâm xuyên ngực, ngã xuống.

Nhưng mũi tên ám sát kia cũng đã đâm thủng áo giáp của Lý Tiệm Hồng, cắm vào tim hắn.

Thân hình cao lớn của Lý Tiệm Hồng ngã ngửa ra phía sau, lồng ngực phun máu, đổ ầm xuống đất, tia nước văng lên.

“Nhân lúc còn kịp, điện hạ hãy đi ngay.” Tầm Xuân thúc giục, “Ngày sau còn dài.”

Cả thế giới chợt yên tĩnh lạ thường, trong viện Quỳnh Hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa lưng vào tường, nghe phương xa truyền đến tiếng khóc khi có khi không, như khúc ca truy điệu các anh hùng đã hy sinh.

Chẳng biết tại sao, cõi lòng Đoàn Lĩnh lúc này vô cùng phẳng lặng, hắn chậm rãi ngồi xuống, cách một bức tường là dãy phố đọng nước.

Trên đường, máu từ người Lý Tiệm Hồng chầm chậm loang ra, xuôi dòng nước thấm xuống đất.

Hắn mở to mắt, hầu kết khẽ nhúc nhích, gọi, “Con ơi…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng muốn kêu Đoàn Lĩnh nhưng không thể phát ra âm thanh, hơi thở mong manh, lát sau, đồng tử phản chiếu muôn nghìn ánh sao từ từ giãn ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn sông Ngân, nước mắt lưng tròng.

“Cha sẽ đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghẹn ngào nói, “Cha đã nói phải chờ cha, không được đi đâu hết…”

Hắn ngước nhìn những người còn sống trong viện Quỳnh Hoa, ánh mắt các nàng đều hằn vẻ đau thương.

“Đi thôi.” Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh nuốt nước mắt, viền mắt đỏ bừng.

Trên con đường cách một bức tường, rốt cuộc Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng khép mắt, ánh sao trong đôi mắt vụt tắt.

Hắn lẳng lặng nằm trong vũng nước phản chiếu sông Ngân, như nằm trên dải sao trời huyền ảo, khóe môi vẫn giữ nét cười, y hệt nụ cười dịu dàng mỗi khi trông thấy đứa con trai thân thương nhất trên đời.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, Thiên Tôn dệt gấm, dùng tấm lụa sao trời đắp lên thân thể cao lớn ấy.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, sao rơi gửi hận mây khoe sắc, sông Ngân diệu vợi thầm vắt ngang, gió vàng sương ngọc tìm đôi bóng, hơn kiếp trần gian muôn nỗi sầu.*

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, Trần Vũ Đế Lý Tiệm Hồng băng hà.

_*Nguyên văn trích từ bài Thước Kiều Tiên – Tần Quán._

…

..

.

**Hết Quyển 1.**


	38. Quyển 2 - Dốc cạn nghìn chén, xướng hùng ca: Chương 38: Hộ tống

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, kinh thành thất thủ, quân Nguyên tàn sát gần mười vạn nhà.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, viện binh Trần – Liêu giao chiến kịch liệt với quân Nguyên, bị đại quân của Oa Khoát Đài thay phiên tấn công, nước Trần mất chủ soái, không thể không tạm rút quân, nhưng quân Liêu thì ôm ý nghĩ đập nồi dìm thuyền, có chết cùng chết, bất chấp tính mạng giết vào thành.

Một ngày sau, quân Trần đoạt lại xác chủ soái, bốn vạn người căm giận tột độ, lần hai giết vào thành.

Thượng Kinh hoang tàn đổ nát, đã bị trận đại chiến san thành bình địa, hai mươi vạn hộ dân chết trong mưa tên hoặc chết dưới đao quân Nguyên.

Một ngày sau, viện binh nước Liêu rốt cuộc cũng đến Thượng Kinh gia nhập đại quân, quân Nguyên vỡ trận, tan tác chạy khắp thảo nguyên phía Bắc, quân Liêu giết đỏ mắt, đuổi ra ngoài tám mươi dặm, lại bị Oa Khoát Đài tập hợp trận hình đánh ngược lại, hai phe quyết chiến trên thảo nguyên Bạch Lộc, xác chất đầy đồng, vô cùng thảm khốc.

Trận chiến giằng co gần nửa tháng, từ dọc kinh thành đến phía Tây núi Tiên Ti và tuyến đường phía Bắc toàn là vườn không nhà trống, trong cơn loạn lạc, tất cả đã thành tro bụi.

—o0o—

Đêm Thất tịch, kinh thành bị đánh chiếm, mọi người trong viện Quỳnh Hoa bỏ trốn theo đường ngầm, Đoàn Lĩnh thở hồng hộc, cõng một cô gái bị thương chạy phía trước.

“Điện hạ, ngài mang thương tích, không thể…”

“Lúc này rồi còn điện hạ cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Người hắn đẫm máu, không biết là máu từ vết thương hay máu của cô gái trên lưng. Gần sáng, họ nghe tiếng động từ tấm ván gỗ cuối đường ngầm.

Một đội quân chạy qua, tiếp đó là đội thứ hai, tiếng bắn cung và tiếng gào la thảm thiết đồng thời vang lên.

Mọi người hoảng loạn ngẩng đầu nhìn tấm ván gỗ, ánh nắng rọi qua khe hở, máu nhỏ xuống từng giọt.

Tầm Xuân chỉ lên trên, Đoàn Lĩnh huơ tay, khẩu hình miệng nói – quân Nguyên.

Lát sau yên tĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh mới đội ván gỗ bò ra.

Đâu đâu cũng thấy xác binh sĩ nước Trần, trời tờ mờ sáng, lửa cháy bốn phía, Đoàn Lĩnh buông cô gái trên lưng xuống, dò hơi thở.

Không biết nàng đã tắt thở từ khi nào.

“Nàng chết rồi.” Tầm Xuân nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Nàng ấy tên gì?”

“Khâu Cẩn.” Tầm Xuân đáp, “Đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đặt xác Khâu Cẩn xuống thảm cỏ non, Khâu Cẩn bị quân Nguyên bổ đao vào bả vai, vết thương sâu hai tấc, nàng khép mắt, gương mặt trắng bợt nhưng thanh thản, có lẽ đó cũng là một loại giải thoát.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Tầm Xuân, họ chỉ còn hơn mười người, Tầm Xuân nói, “Đằng sau Tuần phòng ti có một lối nhỏ dẫn ra ngoài thành, đến đó thôi.”

Vết tên bắn sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh đã băng bó nhưng vẫn chảy máu, hắn chần chừ, biết cha đã đánh vào thành nhưng tình tình rối loạn, không biết quân Trần ở đâu, Tầm Xuân cố sức khuyên hắn tính mạng quan trọng nhất, không thể tùy tiện chạy về.

Mọi người chạy dọc Tuần phòng ti, vừa vào con đường nhỏ, đột nhiên có quân Nguyên bắn tên, Tầm Xuân hô, “Ra phía sau!”

Đám lính Nguyên kia chờ đã lâu, vốn sẵn sàng tập kích quân Liêu, ai ngờ lại gặp dân chạy nạn, mọi người vừa nâng khiên vừa tìm chỗ nấp. Trong nháy mắt, lại thêm hai người bị bắn chết, Đoàn Lĩnh bắn tên che chắn các cô gái rút lui, Tầm Xuân giận dữ gầm lên, nhún người nhảy lên nơi cao đâm chết một cung thủ, Đoàn Lĩnh canh chừng phía dưới, sau lưng vang lên tiếng hét hoảng sợ, lại có thêm quân Nguyên ùa đến!

“Chạy!” Tầm Xuân quát.

Quân Nguyên ngày càng đông, Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn các cô gái chạy vào sâu trong Tuần phòng ti, cửa bị phá sập, một người lao ra chĩa cung tên về phía Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, nhận ra đó là Thái Diêm.

Thái Diêm bắn tên hướng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng lại theo bản năng, mũi tên sượt qua vai hắn, hạ gục tên lính Nguyên đang cưỡi ngựa xông đến sau lưng hắn.

“Theo ta!” Thái Diêm hô.

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp nói lời tạm biệt đã bị Thái Diêm túm lấy kéo đi, Tầm Xuân tay trái nắm Trảm Sơn Hải, tay phải cầm mạch đao vừa cướp được, song kiếm xoay vòng cản đường mười mấy tên lính Nguyên, quát, “Tôi bọc hậu cho mọi người, mau chạy khỏi thành!”

Đoàn Lĩnh định nói gì, lại bị Thái Diêm kéo vào con đường nhỏ sau Tuần phòng ti.

Cả đám thở hồng hộc, Thái Diêm trúng tên ngay đùi, chạy vòng đường núi phía sau Tuần phòng ti, đu dây thừng xuống, cuối cùng cũng trốn ra khỏi thành.

“Sao huynh lại ở đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Phá thành rồi, nhà không giữ được, ta nghĩ chi bằng đến Tuần phòng ti, giết được tên nào hay tên ấy.” Thái Diêm thở hổn hển, nói, “Sao đệ lại… họ nói quân Trần đã đến, không chừng có thể thắng, đệ…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Thái Diêm, hai người im lặng thật lâu, không ai lên tiếng, cuối cùng Thái Diêm vẫn không nói toạc ra.

Đằng xa vang tiếng động rung trời, cổng Bắc đã sập.

Trên mái Tuần phòng ti, vạt áo đỏ của Tầm Xuân phất bay trong gió, quân Nguyên tràn vào khắp các con đường Bắc thành như cá diếc sang sông.

“Chạy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh đếm số người, đến lúc này, trừ hai người bọn hắn thì chỉ còn chín người.

Nhưng phải chạy đi đâu? Núi Tiên Ti? Đường nào cũng nguy hiểm, phía Nam là chiến trường mười vạn đại quân, chưa vượt qua đã bị tên lạc bắn chết, hai đường Đông-Tây thì toàn là lính đào ngũ.

“Chạy lên phía Bắc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trốn trong núi một thời gian.”

Quân Nguyên ngày một đông hơn, chúng lùng sục khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm Bắc thành, hễ gặp người sống là bắn chết.

Mọi người chạy dọc thảo nguyên, lẩn vào đồng ruộng, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã dạy một khi chạy khỏi chiến trường thì nguy hiểm có thể xuất hiện ở bất cứ đâu, không được lơ là dù chỉ một khắc, nhất định phải liên tục cảnh giác, bởi vì không ai đoán được khi nào lính đào ngũ phát hiện mình.

Lính đào ngũ còn nguy hiểm hơn quân đội chính quy, vì sợ bị tiết lộ tung tích với quân đội mà chúng có thể giết người không gớm tay.

Mọi người chạy qua ruộng lúa mì hơn nửa ngày, mặt trời treo cao, Đoàn Lĩnh mệt hoa mắt, vết thương sau lưng đau nhói từng cơn, lại thêm thiếu thảo dược khiến hắn sốt cao, càng đi càng thấy choáng váng, chân rã rời ngã xuống, Thái Diêm vội hô, “Đoàn Lĩnh!”

Các cô gái cũng chật vật thê thảm, lúc vượt qua đồng đã lạc mấy người, Thái Diêm cõng Đoàn Lĩnh tìm chỗ nghỉ, có người quay vào ruộng tìm đồng đội.

“Người Nguyên đến—” Tiếng hét xé nát hư không, “Chạy mau!”

Các cô gái trong viện Quỳnh Hoa đều biết chút võ công, có thể cầm cự, nhưng quân Nguyên cưỡi ngựa chiến, thể trạng áp đảo, lấy khỏe đánh mệt, các nàng chạy liên tục, hiển nhiên đã kiệt sức, khó chống nổi tên bay và mạch đao thay phiên chém xuống, nghe quân Nguyên đến, các cô gái lập tức che cho Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Hai người chạy trước!”

Thái Diêm đau đớn rống một tiếng, định rút đao liều chết, lại bị Đinh Chi tóm cổ áo lôi về.

“Nếu anh đệ còn sống.” Đinh Chi nhìn vào mắt Thái Diêm, lạnh lùng nói, “Ắt sẽ không muốn đệ bỏ mạng nơi này.”

Thái Diêm thở hổn hển, Đinh Chi nói, “Đi đi!”

Thái Diêm chạy qua cõng Đoàn Lĩnh lên lưng, theo Đinh Chi chạy sâu vào ruộng.

Phía xa vang tiếng la thảm thiết, lại có người bị giết, Đinh Chi không quay đầu, nén xuống ý nghĩ quay lại tiếp viện.

Đoàn Lĩnh mê man, xóc nảy trên lưng Thái Diêm, Đinh Chi che chở hai người chạy đến ven hồ cuối khoảnh ruộng, ở đó có một chiếc thuyền và một ngôi nhà nhỏ.

“Chèo xuôi hồ về hướng Đông Nam.” Đinh Chi nói, “Trốn vào núi, hai người sẽ an toàn.”

Đinh Chi tháo dây neo thuyền, loáng thoáng nghe tiếng la giết, quân Nguyên đã giục ngựa đuổi kịp bọn họ.

Thái Diêm đặt Đoàn Lĩnh lên thuyền, Đinh Chi kéo thuyền giấu trong bụi cỏ.

“Đừng chạy ra.” Đinh Chi nói cực nhỏ, “Dù thế nào cũng không được chạy ra…”

Thái Diêm, “…”

Đinh Chi đối mặt Thái Diêm, lát sau nàng nở nụ cười dịu dàng, giơ tay xoa gò má Thái Diêm.

“Không…” Thái Diêm nước mắt lưng tròng, Đinh Chi bịt miệng hắn, để hắn nằm bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, xoay người, cầm dao găm chạy ra trước nhà. Ngay sau đó, đằng xa vang lên tiếng kêu la của quân Nguyên, tiếp đó là tiếng động lạ, mọi thứ bỗng yên lặng.

Tiếng hét thảm của Đinh Chi phá tan không gian tĩnh mịch.

Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên mở mắt, ánh mắt kinh hoàng, định bật dậy thì bị Thái Diêm đè xuống, hồi lâu sau đã chẳng còn nghe tiếng Đinh Chi nữa. Quân Nguyên giục ngựa lùng sục ven hồ, chỉ thấy đoạn dây thừng đã cởi nút, quát mắng vài tiếng rồi chạy dọc xuống hạ lưu.

Đồng cỏ lau ngút tầm mắt lay động trong gió, mặt trời xuống núi, ráng chiều nhuộm đỏ mặt hồ, sóng nước mênh mang.

Bầu trời trong như được gột rửa, không khí thoang thoảng mùi cỏ khô, mây trắng lững lờ, trời xanh bao la. Xác Đinh Chi bồng bềnh trong nước, máu loang ra như khói sương, tóc rối bời, toàn thân trần trụi, hai mắt mở to, đồng tử phản chiếu trời thu xanh biếc nơi Tái Ngoại.

Một ngày sau.

“Uống nước đi.” Thái Diêm thấp giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh run rẩy tỉnh lại, ho khù khụ, phát hiện hắn đang nằm trong phòng, Thái Diêm đút thuốc, thay băng cho hắn.

“Đây là đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Thôn làng.” Thái Diêm đáp ngắn gọn, “Thôn Dược Hộ, đã ba ngày rồi.”

Đây là một thôn làng nhỏ nằm phía Đông Nam núi Tiên Ti, trong thôn chỉ có hơn mười gia đình, sống bằng nghề hái thuốc đã bao thế hệ, Đoàn Lĩnh uống thuốc xong thì thấy đỡ hơn một chút, nhìn vào mắt Thái Diêm, hỏi, “Các nàng đâu?”

“Lạc cả rồi.” Thái Diêm đáp.

Sau giờ Ngọ, gió thu phất qua, lá vàng xào xạc bên cửa sổ, không khí mát mẻ trong lành, tất cả như một giấc mộng không có thật, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài một hơi, nằm xuống.

“Có tin gì về cha ta không?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngọ nguậy xuống giường.

“Không biết.” Thái Diêm nói, “Không kịp hỏi, nhưng núi xanh còn đó, lo gì không có củi đốt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm nhìn nhau, Thái Diêm nói, “Chữa hết bệnh trước đã rồi nghĩ cách về phương Nam, đệ về Tây Xuyên, ta về Trung Kinh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghỉ một lát đã có thể xuống giường đi lại, mò trong ngực, phát hiện ngọc bội không còn.

Thái Diêm ngồi ngoài cửa, không nhúc nhích.

Nguy rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm phát hoảng, rơi ở đâu rồi? Nếu giữa đường gặp viện binh nước Trần mà không có vật làm tin thì biết làm sao, hắn sờ khắp người vẫn không thấy ngọc bội đâu.

“Đang tìm cái này à?” Thái Diêm lấy ngọc bội ra, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đa tạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh như trút được gánh nặng, đeo ngọc bội lên cổ, Thái Diêm nói, “Kiếm cũng lấy được cho đệ, chỉ tiếc làm mất vỏ rồi.”

“Không sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh không quá xem trọng thanh kiếm kia, hắn nhìn Thái Diêm một hồi, đột nhiên quỳ xuống, Thái Diêm vội vươn tay đỡ, nói, “Đừng! Đệ là Thái tử!”

“Đa tạ huynh đã cứu mạng ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Cha đệ dạy ta học võ vì để bảo vệ đệ.” Thái Diêm nói, “Mọi người bất chấp tất cả cứu đệ không phải vì tình cảm, mà vì…”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng thật lâu, Thái Diêm nhất thời không biết nói gì, cuối cùng nói, “Thân phận.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, thở dài.

Không lâu sau, có người quay lại, Thái Diêm ra ngoài hỏi tình tình chiến đấu, người kia trả lời viện binh nước Liêu đã đến, Thượng Kinh tuy hoang tàn đổ nát nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn về tay người Liêu, còn quân Nguyên đã chạy đi đâu thì không biết.

“Quân đội nước Trần đâu?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Rút về rồi.” Một ông lão xen vào đáp, “Rút cả rồi, đầu tiên là Đại Ngu, tiếp đó đến Đại Hạ, sau là Đại Trần, nay là Đại Liêu… sự đời đổi thay, người ngừng hát đến ta lên đài…”

Rút về? Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, chắc là cha không tìm thấy hắn nên bỏ đi. Vậy cũng tốt, ở lại quá nguy hiểm, nhưng cha thật sự đã đi rồi sao? Hay biết đâu vẫn đang tìm hắn.

Đêm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm đầu gối ngồi trước cửa ngắm trời sao, nhớ đến cha.

Lúc này chắc cha đang nóng ruột lắm, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nhưng biết làm sao bây giờ? Thử chạy ra ngoài? Không được, lỡ như gặp quân Nguyên thì coi như chết chắc, Oa Khoát Đài nếm mùi thất bại, nhất định sẽ tàn sát cướp đốt dọc đường.

Sự đời thay đổi khôn lường, thế mà thôn làng này cứ như hoàn toàn tách biệt với thế giới bên ngoài. Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ cha kể, lúc bị đuổi giết, Lý Tiệm Hồng từng trốn vào nhà của Lang Tuấn Hiệp nằm sâu trong núi Tiên Ti, có lẽ lúc đó cha cũng mang tâm trạng giống hắn bây giờ.

“Ngủ đi, gió mát.” Thái Diêm nói, “Bên ngoài chém giết tơi bời, chết mấy chục vạn người, trong thôn này lại có vẻ không liên quan gì đến mình.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Dân chúng là thế đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định vào trong, chợt nghe đằng xa có tiếng hét thảm thiết.

Tiếng la đánh thức toàn thôn làng, sau đó là tiếng vó ngựa, hắn đã không thể quen thuộc với âm thanh này hơn nữa, liền nằm xuống đất áp tai nghe, tiếng vó ngựa dồn dập ấy phải hơn một nghìn người.

“Quân Nguyên giết đến!”

Cùng lúc đó, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cưỡi Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu dừng bên bờ hồ, tiếng nước lay động vang giữa đêm đen mịt mù, gã vớt xác Đinh Chi đặt lên bờ, nhìn xung quanh, huýt một tiếng, xoay người lên ngựa, đuổi đến hướng núi Tiên Ti.


	39. Chương 39: Tàn sát thôn làng

Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm chưa ra quyết định, quân Nguyên đã xông vào thôn, ném đuốc đốt nhà, bắn giết thôn dân, không ít người bị giết ngay trong lúc ngủ, có người toàn thân bốc cháy lao ra, lại bị ngựa chiến giẫm chết.

Quân Nguyên cười sang sảng, xem mạng người như trò chơi mà săn giết, phá cửa từng nhà tìm phụ nữ. Một tên vừa xông vào đã bị Đoàn Lĩnh núp sau cửa đâm xuyên cổ, ngã gục.

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo xác vào phòng, cùng Thái Diêm nghiêng đầu nhìn ra cửa sổ, quân Nguyên ùa vào ngày một đông như muốn chiếm nơi này làm cứ điểm.

“Chạy ngay.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúng đều là lính bại trận, chắc chắn sẽ đổ vào nhiều hơn, không chạy chỉ có chết!”

Thái Diêm hít vào một hơi, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, định nói sẽ che chở cho Đoàn Lĩnh chạy trước, Đoàn Lĩnh lại siết cổ tay Thái Diêm, chầm chậm lắc đầu.

Thái Diêm hiểu, Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn thêm ai hy sinh vì hắn nữa, có chết cùng chết, hai người hết sức cẩn thận chạy ra từ cửa sau.

Vừa đến cửa thôn thì bị một tên lính Nguyên phát hiện, bắn hai mũi tên, Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm đều né được, tên lính ghìm ngựa, nghi ngờ quan sát, không đuổi bắt hai người mà quay đầu chạy về thôn.

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, Thái Diêm vẫn tưởng đã thoát nạn, sau lưng vang tiếng la dồn dập, hai người quát to, chạy vào núi.

“Chạy mau!” Thái Diêm hô.

Quân Nguyên cười ầm ĩ, hiển nhiên đã xem thôn dân bỏ trốn là con mồi, thi nhau rượt đuổi xem ai bắt được đầu tiên. Trong đêm tối, Đoàn Lĩnh biết đã kề cận bờ vực sinh tử, nếu lần này không chạy thoát thì chỉ còn một đường chết.

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám phát ra tiếng động, dẫn Thái Diêm chạy xuyên màn đêm, địa hình núi Tiên Ti quanh co phức tạp, hai người chưa từng đi qua, không biết điều gì đang chờ mình phía trước, cả hai bị bụi cây cứa thương tích đầy mình vẫn không dám dừng lại, đường núi gập ghềnh, chỉ cần hụt một bước chân là rơi xuống vực sâu không đáy, cây cối lay động như bóng ma.

Ta không thể chết… Cha đang chờ ta…

Đó là động lực duy nhất để Đoàn Lĩnh chạy không ngừng nghỉ.

Một sợi dây thừng từ đằng sau tung đến, tròng vào cổ Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Chạy đi!” Đó là câu cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh dốc sức gào lên.

Thái Diêm muốn quay lại cứu, Đoàn Lĩnh đã bị kéo ngược vào bụi cây, quân Nguyên cười sằng sặc, Đoàn Lĩnh bị lôi xuống dốc núi, bị đá vụn cứa khắp người, bị đập đầu vào thân cây, hai tay hắn siết chặt sợi dây quanh cổ.

Hắn bị ngựa chiến kéo về thôn, thương tích đầy mình, cảm giác như cổ sắp gãy rời, một tên lính Nguyên tóm lấy hắn, cười dâm đãng, sôi nổi nói chuyện, tên kia một tay nắm tóc hắn, một tay nắm dao găm cắt đứt sợi dây siết cổ hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh quỳ sụp xuống, há miệng thở dốc, nôn khan.

Một tên lính nhấc hắn lên, thành thạo lột áo ngoài, xé áo đơn, sờ soạng ngực Đoàn Lĩnh, giật đứt dây đeo ngọc bội, ném dưới đất cùng áo ngoài.

Tên lính ngẩn ra, bốn phía cười vang, phát hiện Đoàn Lĩnh là nam.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra, đám lính này tưởng hắn và Thái Diêm là đôi vợ chồng trong thôn bỏ trốn, chúng chỉ bắt phụ nữ, đàn ông mặc kệ.

Tên lính không chút nể tình giáng cho Đoàn Lĩnh một bạt tai, Đoàn Lĩnh bị đánh choáng đầu, lúc này hắn chỉ cần thừa cơ rút bội kiếm bên hông đối phương là có thể giết gã bất cứ lúc nào, nhưng nếu làm thế, hắn sẽ bị những tên khác nổi giận bắn thành tổ ong.

Hắn không phản kháng, bị đánh đến mức chảy máu miệng, hắn phải chờ cơ hội, tên lính Nguyên kia kéo hắn vào một gian phòng, bắt đầu cởi áo tháo đai lưng.

Trên giường còn một thi thể khác, tên lính Nguyên cởi sạch quần áo ngay bên cạnh xác chết, bắt đầu xé quần Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh mặc cho gã hành động, đến khi gã kia chắt lưỡi, không biết đang nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh lần một tay rút dao xương giấu trong giày.

Tên lính Nguyên nắm tóc hắn, nhìn hắn chằm chặp, áp sát đến hôn môi hắn như phụ nữ, Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột đâm gã một nhát.

Một dao cực kỳ chuẩn xác đâm xuyên cổ tên lính, gã ôm cổ, cuống họng phát ra tiếng ùng ục, không thể gào lên cầu cứu, Đoàn Lĩnh xoắn dao xương rút ra, máu bắn như suối. Sau đó, hắn cẩn thận đặt xác gã nằm xuống, đám lính bên ngoài đang uống rượu mua vui, nói cười ầm ĩ, không ai chú ý đến hắn.

Hắn lặng lẽ leo ra cửa sổ, chạy men theo đường mòn, trước mặt là vách núi sâu thẳm, hắn suýt hụt chân rơi xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh nép sát vào núi đá, chầm chậm di chuyển đến chỗ giao hai hẻm núi gần nhất, nhưng mây mù che trăng, hắn không phân biệt được vùng âm u đó là cây cối hay vách núi kéo dài.

Ta không thể chết, ta không thể chết.

Cha vẫn đang tìm ta.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ những điều Lý Tiệm Hồng thường dạy, không sợ hãi nữa, lấy đà nhảy qua khe vực, chỉ còn cách bờ bên kia một chút thì trượt chân, bắt được dây leo, hắn gồng mình muốn leo lên, sợi dây leo chợt đứt phựt.

Đoàn Lĩnh nắm đoạn dây leo đứt, mình đầy thương tích rơi vào bóng tối.

—o0o—

Ánh lửa hắt sáng nửa trời đêm, Thái Diêm lạc đường, mò mẫm dọc đường núi, chợt nghe tiếng vó ngựa, lập tức trốn vào rừng.

Một người cưỡi ngựa rảo quanh đường núi, người kia ghìm ngựa, rút kiếm, xoay người xuống ngựa, lùng sục trong bụi cây.

Thái Diêm, “…”

Đối phương đột ngột tung chiêu, Thái Diêm không tránh kịp, trúng một chưởng, lục phủ ngũ tạng như đảo lộn, kiếm đã gác trên cổ hắn.

“Đoàn Lĩnh?” Là giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Thái Diêm lập tức nói, “Là ta!”

Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chở hai người lao nhanh trên đường núi quanh co, Thái Diêm kể hết mọi chuyện, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói gì.

“Ngươi xuống từ núi khác.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta biết thôn Dược Hộ, sa!”

Một canh giờ sau Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Thái Diêm mới đến thôn làng, toàn thôn đã bị thiêu rụi, nhà cửa đổ nát, không biết quân Nguyên đã rút đi đâu, tờ mờ sáng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hô to, “Đoàn Lĩnh—”

“Đoàn Lĩnh!” Thái Diêm gào lên.

“Đoàn Lĩnh!” Tiếng kêu của Lang Tuấn Hiệp vang vọng trong khe núi, gã bắt đầu dập lửa, mùi khét nồng nặc, xung quanh đều là xác chết cháy đen, lửa bùng lên ngày một dữ dội, Thái Diêm hô, “Đừng vào đó!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bịt mũi miệng chạy vào thôn, lát sau lại thất tha thất thểu chạy ra, Thái Diêm kéo gã qua một bên.

Hai người dựa thân cây, Thái Diêm khóc rống.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quát, “Ngươi thề đi! Thề đi! Có đúng là nơi này không!”

Thái Diêm không nói gì, đau thương tột cùng.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thở dốc một lát, đứng lên nhìn mọi thứ chìm trong biển lửa.

“Tại sao ngươi không đến sớm hơn!” Thái Diêm giận dữ hét lên, tiến đến xô Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Thế lửa bốc cao, lan khắp đỉnh núi, hai người lùi dần về phía sau, mưa rào chợt ập xuống như trút nước dập tắt lửa, cọ rửa đất đá.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp chạy vào thôn.

Gã lục tìm trong đống đổ nát, nhặt được miếng ngọc bán nguyệt lấp lánh, được nước mưa rửa sạch như mới.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ dưới đất, lần mò xương tay từng xác chết đã bị đốt cháy đen, xác nhận có phải Đoàn Lĩnh hay không.

“Ngươi tên gì?’ Thái Diêm đã bình tĩnh lại.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời.

Thái Diêm lại hỏi, “Tại sao ngươi không đến sớm hơn bảo vệ hắn?!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp sờ một cánh tay cháy đen khác, cố gắng phân biệt có phải Đoàn Lĩnh không.

Thái Diêm định nói gì, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay lại đá vào ngực Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm văng trúng thân cây, ngất xỉu.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Thái Diêm tỉnh lại, mở mắt nhìn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn còn tìm kiếm trong thôn.

“Người đã chết rồi.” Thái Diêm nói, “Có hối hận cũng chẳng làm được gì.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ giữa thôn, mỏi mệt không chịu nổi, gục đầu vào vũng bùn.

—o0o—

Dòng nước ồ ạt đổ xuống khe núi, Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh lại,

Khắp người hắn đều chảy máu, bầy linh cẩu đằng xa rình rập, nước xiết, Đoàn Lĩnh gắng sức bò lên tránh tầm mắt bầy linh cẩu, loạng choạng chạy trốn.

_“Con mà có mệnh hệ nào…”_

_“Biết rồi, con mà có mệnh hệ nào, cha sẽ không sống nổi.”_

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết hắn lấy đâu ra sức lực mà chạy, có lẽ nhờ câu nói ấy luôn quanh quẩn bên tai, hắn vét cạn sức chạy ra khỏi khe núi, tìm được một hang động trước khi trời tối, chui vào thở hồng hộc.

Hắn phát sốt, sốt gần một ngày một đêm, vậy mà hắn lại vượt qua như một kỳ tích, câu nói “Nếu con chết, cha sẽ không sống nổi” văng vẳng trong mộng, như có Lý Tiệm Hồng dịu dàng nói bên tai hắn, tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho hắn nhất định phải sống tiếp.

Ta không thể… không thể chết ở đây.

Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt, trong đầu chỉ còn một ý nghĩ là phải sống sót.

Hắn tìm được thảo dược trong khe núi, liền nhai sống, lại cào bới rêu xanh và vỏ cây ăn, hắn chạy theo hướng Nam, dọc đường vẫn không gặp hổ hay thú dữ, thầm nghĩ quả nhiên ông trời không nhẫn tâm triệt đường sống.

Chạy mấy ngày liền, chân hắn bong da tróc thịt, máu me đầm đìa, nổi mụn nước, liền dùng vỏ cây quấn lại, cảnh ngộ hiện tại khiến hắn trở nên kiên cường hơn bao giờ hết, không có đồ ăn thì đi đào trứng chim, hái quả dại, ăn hoa, bắt cả cá sống mà ăn, ăn tất cả những gì có thể ăn.

Mãi đến khi chạy ra khỏi rìa Đông núi Tiên Ti, hắn biết mình sẽ sống.

Xa xa có một thôn nhỏ, hắn trốn sau chuồng vật nuôi, kiên nhẫn chờ đêm xuống thì lẻn vào trộm một bộ quần áo mặc lên, cả một đôi giày mang vào, lấy hai quả trứng gà đập ăn sống, thó mấy miếng bánh nóng hổi trên kệ bếp giấu vào ngực áo, chạy tiếp.

Lúc thay quần áo, hắn sờ trên người mới nhớ ngọc bội đã bị ném đi.

Thôi, hắn vẫn còn sống, dù có mất ngọc bội thì nhất định cha cũng không mắng đâu.

Đây là nơi nào? Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn chòm Bắc Đẩu mà chạy xuống phía Nam theo bản năng, nghe tiếng người thì lập tức tìm chỗ nấp như chim sợ cành cong, hắn men theo đường con người vạch ra, biết đi theo đường lớn ắt có thôn xóm, quả nhiên, dọc đường hắn đã đi qua vài thôn làng, nhìn phục sức chắc là người Tiên Ti.

Chạy qua thôn làng nào hắn sẽ trộm ở đó một vài thứ, thầm nghĩ không biết khi nào mới an toàn để hiên ngang bước trên đường về phương Nam. Trời đêm đầy sao, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm dưới tàng cây, trằn trọc suy nghĩ, Lý Tiệm Hồng không tìm thấy hắn, liệu có tuyệt vọng đến mức rút kiếm tự sát rồi bị thuộc hạ cản lại không.

Chờ đến khi thấy hắn sống sót quay về, hai cha con sẽ vui mừng ôm nhau òa khóc…

Đoàn Lĩnh càng nghĩ càng thấy buồn cười, thế là bật cười, cười rồi lại nghẹn ngào, cuộn tròn dưới tàng cây khóc nấc.

Chỉ cần lần này bình an trở về, họ sẽ không bao giờ rời xa nhau nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh mang gương mặt lấm lem nước mắt mà ngủ, đang ngủ say chợt thấy có cái gì nhào vào người hắn, hắn hoảng hồn hét lên, là một con chó!

Đoàn Lĩnh cuống quýt rút dao găm chặn ngang, lại nghe tiếng người, trong lòng xao động, không chống cự nữa, người kia nói tiếng Tiên Ti, cầm đèn rọi vào mặt hắn.


	40. Chương 40: Bôn ba

Đó là một nông dân qua đường, hỏi hắn vài câu, Đoàn Lĩnh nắm chặt dao găm, chỉ đợi đối phương có động tác gì khác lạ là nhào đến giết ngay. May là người kia nhận ra Đoàn Lĩnh là người Hán, cũng không có vẻ nghi ngờ, chỉ ra dấu cho hắn lên xe bò, treo đèn trước đầu xe chạy tiếp.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trên đống rơm, trốn chạy mấy ngày liền, thể lực đã tiêu hao hết, hắn ngủ mê mệt, không biết chạy bao lâu, trời hửng sáng, hắn cảm giác mình đang ôm một cục lông ấm áp.

Con chó liếm tới liếm lui trên mặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh dậy, vươn tay tính chụp dao găm, con chó bự ngoan ngoãn ngậm dao găm đưa cho hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, xoa đầu nó.

Ruộng đồng bát ngát trải dài ngút tầm mắt, cuối thu mát mẻ, lão nông dân ngồi ven đường nói chuyện phiếm, cuối đường lớn là một thôn làng nghe loáng thoáng tiếng gà bay chó sủa.

Đoàn Lĩnh xuống xe, dập đầu tạ ơn lão nông dân, lão lại ơ kìa gọi Đoàn Lĩnh, cho hắn một túi vải đựng mấy miếng bánh.

Đoàn Lĩnh ăn như sói đói, vừa đi vừa ăn, khát thì vốc nước suối uống, trời lạnh dần, hắn nhân một ngày nắng ấm cởi quần áo xuống suối tắm, lúc khom người rửa mặt gội đầu, hình ảnh phản chiếu dưới nước không còn là đứa trẻ non nớt mà đã biến thành một thiếu niên anh tuấn.

Ta đã trưởng thành, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

Sang năm hắn sẽ bước sang tuổi mười lăm, hắn đã cao lên rất nhiều, bắp tay cũng cường tráng hơn, thường xuyên giương cung bắn tên khiến bả vai rộng ra, cơ ngực ẩn hiện, làn nước hiện ra cơ thể nam tử kiện mỹ khiến Đoàn Lĩnh thấy không chân thực.

Hắn giặt sạch quần áo, hong khô mặc vào, cột tay nải lên lưng, huýt một tiếng, đơn độc đau thương tiến lên phía trước.

Chiếc lá vàng cuối cùng lìa cành, đông sang, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đã đặt chân lên con đường đến Ngọc Bích Quan.

Ngoài Ngọc Bích Quan đều là dân chạy nạn trốn về phương Nam, hắn lẫn trong đoàn người, nghe người ta dùng đủ thứ tiếng Liêu, tiếng Tiên Ti, tiếng Hán và tiếng Đảng Hạng, khẩu âm các nơi hết sức hỗn tạp. Người dân hoặc dắt díu người nhà, hoặc vợ con ly tán, một mình trơ trọi hết khóc lóc đến kể khổ, lũ lượt xuôi Nam.

Hắn đi trong đám đông, phóng tầm mắt nhìn dòng người ba mươi, bốn mươi vạn dân như dòng nước không thấy điểm cuối.

Ngọc Bích Quan không mở cổng, dân chạy nạn đành phải vượt dãy Thương Quân, có người bị quân Nguyên bắn chết, có người rơi xuống vách núi tan xương nát thịt, quần áo và hành trang của xác chết ven đường đều bị lột sạch, dọc đường, Đoàn Lĩnh đã chứng kiến vô số cảnh chết chóc mà vẫn không cầm được nước mắt.

May mà trước khi trận tuyết đầu đông ập xuống, Ngọc Bích Quan rốt cuộc cũng mở cổng, dân chạy nạn cảm động khôn xiết, ùa vào Trung Nguyên. Con đường phía trước chia nhiều nhánh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhất thời không biết đi hướng nào.

“Làm ơn cho hỏi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hướng nào đến Tây Xuyên?”

“Tây Xuyên à?” Có người đáp, “Xa lắm đấy…”

Người kia chưa kịp nói hết đã bị đám đông đẩy đi, Đoàn Lĩnh lạc mất, đành phải hỏi người khác, có người hỏi hắn, “Ngươi đến Tây Xuyên làm gì?”

“Tìm cha!” Đoàn Lĩnh né một người đàn ông chen lấn, đứng cách năm bước hô.

“Đến Tây Xuyên thì dĩ nhiên phải đi hướng Tây rồi!” Người nọ đáp.

Thế là Đoàn Lĩnh chọn đi đường khác, nhưng bước chân người không thể nhanh hơn gió tuyết, càng đi càng lạnh, mùa đông kéo đến.

Từ lúc rời núi Tiên Ti, Đoàn Lĩnh toàn mặc áo quần rách rưới hệt như ăn mày, dọc đường trộm được bộ quần áo nào thì tròng hết lên người, tóc tai bù xù, chân nổi bọt máu.

Chờ đến Tây Xuyên chắc cha không nhận ra mình nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh tự giễu.

Nhiều lần thấy quân Nam Trần chạy qua, hắn có xúc động muốn lao ra cản đường, nói ta chính là Thái tử của các ngươi, mau dẫn ta về Tây Xuyên.

Nhưng cũng chỉ là suy nghĩ, làm thật thì người ta chỉ xem hắn như tên điên. Đoàn Lĩnh phải tiếp tục tiến lên phía trước, mãi đến khi đến dưới thành Lạc Nhạn, Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không chịu nổi nữa.

Nếu đi tiếp, hắn sẽ chết cóng trên đường.

Mùa đông bao trùm phương Bắc, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể không vào thành Lạc Nhạn tránh rét.

Trận tuyết lớn đầu tiên ập xuống không báo trước, bông tuyết lả tả phủ trắng đất trời, mới qua một đêm mà tòa thành trông như được điêu khắc từ băng tuyết, đầu đường cuối ngõ, trong ngôi miếu đổ nát toàn là lưu dân chiến tranh, Đoàn Lĩnh may mắn tìm được một góc tường nửa lọt gió, bảo vệ cái mạng nhỏ.

Cảm giác quen thuộc ùa về, đói khát, buốt giá, đau đớn, ám ảnh thuở nhỏ khắc sâu trong ký ức không ngừng cắn nuốt linh hồn hắn. Cái đói như bầy sói tham lam, cắn xé lục phủ ngũ tạng hắn không thương tiếc, giá lạnh như đôi tay xương xẩu vuốt ve cơ thể chỉ mặc một lớp vải thô của hắn, cái rét như kim châm đâm vào da thịt, lạnh đến mức co giật.

Hắn ôm lấy mình, cuộn người một đống, run bần bật nhìn ra ngoài qua lỗ hổng trên tường, tuyết lớn phất phơ dưới ánh đèn ấm áp, đáp xuống mọi nơi, phủ lên kẻ còn sống, ấp ôm người đã chết, trải dài nghìn dặm, trường tồn vạn năm.

Sau lưng hắn là tượng Bồ Tát cũ kỹ đã tróc nước sơn, người chắp tay, cúi đầu nhìn những linh hồn đau khổ giá lạnh.

Đêm đó, hơn một nghìn bốn trăm người chết cóng trong thành Lạc Nhạn.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh loạng choạng đứng dậy, chạy ra ngoài miếu, hơn phân nửa người nương náu trong miếu đã tắt thở.

Hắn phải ra chợ tìm việc sống qua ngày, nếu không, qua đêm nay hắn cũng sẽ chết ở đây. Trên chợ người qua kẻ lại, mọi người khoác áo dày, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong tuyết, dùng ánh mắt khẩn cầu nhìn những người dừng lại đánh giá hắn, lạnh đến mức không thể mở miệng.

“Bán thân à?” Có người hỏi hắn.

“Không bán thân.” Đoàn Lĩnh run rẩy đáp.

Mấy tên lưu manh thấy buồn cười, vỗ mặt hắn, bảo hắn há miệng kiểm tra răng có đều không, kêu hắn đi vài bước, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa đi xong, chúng đã kéo đi xem dế.

Hắn phân vân có nên dí dao sau lưng người ta cướp tiền hoặc giật đại tiền của sạp hàng nào rồi bỏ chạy không, ít ra cũng có thể cứu nguy. Theo lý mà nói thì đất đai, tiền của khắp thiên hạ đều là của hắn, nhưng rốt cuộc hắn vẫn không làm thế.

_“Ta không ăn cắp! Ta không lấy tiền của phu nhân!”_

Câu nói ấy vang vọng trong đầu hắn, đến hoàng hôn, đằng xa ồn ào, có người hô, “Qua sưởi ấm đi!”

Dẹp chợ, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo đoàn người, có căn nhà đầu hẻm bị cháy, không ít người vây quanh sưởi ấm, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe trong nhà có tiếng con nít khóc, liền vốc tuyết nhét vào áo, chà lên mặt, chạy vào.

“Con ai đây?!” Đoàn Lĩnh cuống cuồng hỏi.

Không người trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi xung quanh, cũng không ai nhận nó.

Hắn liều mình cứu được một đứa trẻ trong đám cháy, thế mà không ai nhận, chuyện quái gì đây? Quan binh đã đến nhưng không dập lửa nổi, đành trơ mắt nhìn nhà cháy, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể làm gì khác là ôm đứa trẻ, chết lặng ngồi trước cửa hiệu thuốc.

Cha ơi, con lạnh quá, con sắp chết rồi…

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ mông lung, tiếng khóc của đứa trẻ cũng nhỏ dần, không biết là khóc mệt lả hay chết rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh nhẹ nhàng vỗ nó, đứa trẻ như bắt được hy vọng, lại cất giọng gào khóc, khóc khàn cả tiếng.

Hiệu thuốc mở cửa.

“Ô, gì thế này?” Ông chủ nói, “Vào đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh run rẩy bước vào, khoảnh khắc đó, hắn như được sống lại, hắn cuộn người nằm bên bếp lò nấu thuốc ngủ một giấc, người làm trong hiệu thuốc đã nghỉ việc về nhà, ông chủ đích thân chế thuốc, nấu thuốc mỡ da chó, viết đơn thuốc, chuẩn bị gửi cho các nhà giàu trong thành. Đoàn Lĩnh đói mờ mắt, đêm khuya, ông chủ mua hai lạng rượu, tự rót tự uống, ném cho hắn hai miếng bánh, Đoàn Lĩnh bóp vụn đút cho đứa trẻ.

“Trộm từ đâu thế?” Ông chủ liếc nhìn hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Cứu trong đám cháy.”

“Thương quá.” Ông chủ nói, “Cho ta đi, đang định nhận nuôi một đứa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đến thân mình còn không lo nổi, huống chi đeo thêm một đứa trẻ, có thể sống sót giữa thời loạn lạc này đã chẳng dễ dàng, thế là ông bà chủ không thể sinh con nhận nuôi đứa trẻ, Đoàn Lĩnh trải chăn đệm nằm dưới tủ thuốc, làm nhân viên tạm thời.

Phần lớn lưu dân vào thành không có bản lĩnh gì, phải trộm cắp để sống sót, Đoàn Lĩnh thì tay chân vô cùng linh hoạt, biết viết chữ, biết phân biệt dược liệu, lúc viết đơn thuốc nét chữ rất đẹp, cũng chưa bao giờ phạm sai lần khi chế thuốc. Ông chủ sợ bị quan phủ phát hiện mình cứu giúp lưu dân nên cho hắn trốn trong căn phòng tối mù chứa dược liệu, mỗi ngày hắn phải sắc thuốc, tìm thuốc, chế thuốc, có thức ăn đủ bữa, thỉnh thoảng bà chủ còn ôm đứa trẻ đến thăm hắn, cho hắn vài đồng tiền.

Ông chủ rất hài lòng về Đoàn Lĩnh, quyết định giữ hắn lại, ở một lần tròn ba tháng.

Rốt cuộc cũng vượt qua thời điểm lạnh nhất mùa đông, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy vài cái áo bông ông chủ không mặc nữa, vừa ấm vừa không mất tiền, lại gom góp lộ phí, cuối cùng cũng có thể về Tây Xuyên rồi.

Hắn hỏi đường, đến Tây Xuyên phải mất nửa tháng, hắn không có hộ tịch, không vào được kinh thành, thôi kệ, đến nơi rồi tính. Đến dưới tường thành chẳng lẽ còn sợ không vào được sao? Tuyết bắt đầu tan, Đoàn Lĩnh thu dọn tài sản, qua nhìn đứa trẻ gào khóc đòi ăn, xoa đầu nó, xoay người đóng cửa hiệu thuốc, để lại thư từ biệt, khăn gói lên đường về nhà.

Xuân sắp đến, thành Lạc Nhạn như một trang giấy lật qua, hắn men theo quan đạo, đi nửa tháng, rốt cuộc cũng đến Giang Châu.

Đây chính là Giang Châu mà cha từng nói, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

Nơi đây phồn hoa hệt như Lý Tiệm Hồng đã kể, nhưng không có hoa đào, chắc là chưa đến lúc.

Hắn tìm người hỏi thăm, nhưng nghe không hiểu tiếng địa phương Giang Châu, có người đồng ý dẫn hắn đến Tây Xuyên, nhưng chỉ là thấy hắn ngơ ngáo nên muốn trêu đùa, còn lừa tiền của hắn. Cuối cùng, hắn tìm đến bến thuyền ngoài thành Giang Châu, thanh toán một trăm hai mươi đồng, cùng ăn cùng ngủ với người lái thuyền, thuyền trôi ngược dòng đến Tây Xuyên, tiết trời phương Nam ấm áp, mặt trời rạng rỡ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ở mũi thuyền, trò chuyện với người lái thuyền.

Núi non ven sông xanh như mực, gợi hắn nhớ đến buổi chiều Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã dẫn hắn rời thành Nhữ Nam.

Đã đến Tây Xuyên.

Trước mắt là núi Văn Chung, rừng cây phong, thành Tây Xuyên, đều là những thắng cảnh Lý Tiệm Hồng từng kể.

Mọi thứ như có chút gì rất thân quen, cũng thấy như xa lạ, hắn đứng trên quan đạo, gió mát phất qua, ruộng đồng xanh mướt, đã vào vụ xuân.

Hôm nay, đã nửa năm trôi qua từ ngày hắn chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh.


	41. Chương 41: Phản bội

Đoàn Lĩnh trông như hiệp khách giang hồ, eo giắt dao găm, đai lưng buộc một túi thuốc nhỏ, quần áo gói trong bao vải cột vắt qua lưng, ăn gió nằm sương suốt chặng đường khiến hắn gầy đi rất nhiều, da rám nắng.

Hắn quanh quẩn ngoài thành một lúc lâu, thấy binh sĩ kiểm tra giấy tờ ra vào thành nên không dám tùy tiện đến gần, sợ bị bắt bỏ tù.

Chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi là vào được rồi, nhưng càng đến bước cuối càng phải cẩn thận, cực kỳ cẩn thận. Đoàn Lĩnh đã tưởng tượng vô số khung cảnh gặp lại, nhưng vẫn nhớ kỹ lời Lý Tiệm Hồng dạy, lúc sắp tiếp cận thành công thì phải đặc biệt cẩn thận.

Tình huống xấu nhất là vừa vào đã bị bắt, lỡ như hiện tại Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn một tay che trời, rất có thể lão sẽ không nói cho Lý Tiệm Hồng mà tống hắn vào đại lao, cho nên không thể cứ thế mà vào thành.

Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát thật lâu, nhìn người ra kẻ vào cổng thành Tây Xuyên, kiểm tra cũng không quá nghiêm ngặt, hắn chờ ba đêm, chờ đến một đêm nọ, lính gác thành uống say, Đoàn Lĩnh mới thử phi thân nhảy lên tường thành, chạy dọc lầu thành, cẩn thận lách qua cửa nhỏ.

Nhưng phải đi đâu đây? Đêm Tây Xuyên tĩnh mịch, lính tuần tra rảo quanh, Đoàn Lĩnh trốn sâu trong hẻm nhỏ, cảnh giác dò xét.

Hoàng cung ở đâu? Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, không thể tiếp tục như vậy, chẳng lẽ cứ phải lén lén lút lút như thế này mà trèo tường vào cung điện sao? Phải tìm người quen để truyền lời, nhưng biết nói gì đây?

Không có ngọc bội, vật làm tin duy nhất chỉ có con dao găm này, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã từng thấy nó, chẳng lẽ nói dối hắn là sứ giả? Nếu cha nhìn thấy con dao, cha có nhận ra không? Hôm đó Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ liếc nhìn, liệu có nhớ không? Hẳn là sẽ nhớ chứ.

Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng, cả đêm không ngủ, đến sáng thì mệt vô cùng, đầu óc lại hết sức tỉnh táo.

Ngày xuân, chợ Tây Xuyên rộn ràng náo nhiệt, Đoàn Lĩnh đói choáng đầu hoa mắt, len lén chui ra khỏi hẻm, thấy có người nhìn thì bước nhanh hơn, ăn một bát hoành thánh tía tô lớn rồi quyết định đến hoàng cung thử vận may.

Nếu không thành công thì cứ làm như hồi ở thành Lạc Nhạn, tìm nghề sống qua ngày, tạm trú lại Tây Xuyên rồi từ từ nghĩ cách.

“Tránh đường tránh đường—”

Có người hô dẹp đường, kiệu của Mục Khoáng Đạt qua phố, dân chúng thấy mãi thành quen, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng từ xa nhìn, quả nhiên Mục Khoáng Đạt còn sống.

Sau giờ Ngọ, Đoàn Lĩnh lòng vòng ngoài hoàng cung, cầm vật làm tin duy nhất là con dao xương Bạt Đô đã tặng.

“Cho hỏi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vệ binh ngoài phố quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, không lên tiếng.

“Bệ hạ có trong cung không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Không được trả lời, hiển nhiên vệ binh kia đã tập mãi thành quen, Đoàn Lĩnh thò tay vào ngực áo tìm đồ, vệ binh cảnh giác nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Khoan!” Hai vệ binh rút đao, Đoàn Lĩnh vội lùi về phía sau mấy bước nói, “Ta có thứ này muốn dâng lên bệ hạ!”

“Chuyện gì?” Một người từ bên trong bước ra, theo sau là hai vệ binh, người này hẳn là tiểu đội trưởng, hỏi, “Tên gì?”

“Họ Đoàn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, dùng hai tay nâng con dao, nói, “Vật về với chủ, trả lại cho bệ hạ.”

Đội trưởng kỳ quái quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Từ đâu tới? Giấy hộ tịch đâu?”

“Ta đến từ núi Tiên Ti.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không phải người Tây Xuyên.”

Đội trưởng nói, “Trú ở đâu? Để lại địa chỉ rồi về chờ đi.”

“Ta chờ ở đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, dù sao thì hắn cũng không có chỗ lánh.

Đội trưởng lại nói, “Bệ hạ không có trong cung, ngươi chờ cũng vô dụng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đánh thót trong lòng, thầm nghĩ nguy rồi, cha không có đây sao?! Hắn muốn hỏi cha đang ở đâu, nhưng biết sẽ không được trả lời, lỡ như tên đội trưởng đưa đồ cho người khác thì biết làm sao đây?! Hắn nhớ Lý Tiệm Hồng từng nói hắn còn một Tứ thúc… chắc là không đến nỗi lọt vào tay Thừa tướng đâu, mà Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng không biết ý nghĩa của con dao.

“Chừng nào về?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không biết.” Đội trưởng đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng sau chồng rương chất ở đầu đường nhìn cổng sau hoàng cung.

Mặt trời về Tây.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng mỏi chân, đổi chân khác, dựa chồng rương nhìn từng người ra khỏi cung, có thái giám, thị vệ, cung nữ… ai cũng mang đến cho hắn một chút hy vọng. Họ ra ngoài rồi vội vàng quay lại, không ở lâu. Trời tối dần, phải tìm một chỗ ngủ qua đêm, vừa rồi hắn có đi qua cây cầu, dưới gầm cầu hình như có chỗ ngủ.

Cha đi đâu rồi? Đoàn Lĩnh suy đi nghĩ lại, thấy trong hoàng cung đã thắp đèn, trời sắp tối hẳn, hắn quyết định đi trước, mai quay lại.

Lại có người ra ngoài, khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh khiếp sợ, không nhấc nổi bước chân.

“Người kia đâu?” Là giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã thay áo choàng đẹp đẽ quý giá, không còn là người Đoàn Lĩnh từng biết nữa, hôm ấy bắt gặp trong viện Quỳnh Hoa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dầm mưa ướt đẫm, nhưng lúc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh có xúc động muốn chạy đến ôm gã.

Còn bây giờ gặp lại, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc áo võ đỏ sậm, tôn lên vóc dáng cường tráng, vai rộng eo săn, chân xỏ giày đen, đầu đội mũ đen, tua đỏ rũ xuống, môi mềm mày rậm, bên hông đeo kiếm Thanh Phong đã tra vào vỏ, hoàn mỹ như ngọc bích không chút tì vết.

Lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc cao quý như vậy, hiển nhiên đã làm quan, hắn thấp thỏm nhớ đến chuyện ở viện Quỳnh Hoa, trốn sau chồng rương không dám xuất hiện.

Trên đường trốn chạy, hắn đã nhiều lần tự hỏi tại sao hôm đó Lang Tuấn Hiệp muốn dẫn hắn đi, tại sao gã không nói gì, kẻ phản bội trong lời Gia Luật Đại Thạch có phải gã hay không… nhưng hắn cố chấp không tin. Chỉ vì ánh mắt của Lang Tuấn Hiệp ở viện Quỳnh Hoa khi ấy.

“Đoàn Lĩnh?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp gọi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay lại nhìn hướng Đoàn Lĩnh đang trốn.

Đoàn Lĩnh giật bắn, thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa lùng sục xung quanh vừa hỏi vệ binh, vệ binh kia vẻ mặt khó hiểu nhưng vẫn cung kính trả lời.

Trên cổ tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp có một chuỗi tràng hạt, bên hông đeo dây ngọc bích, đai lưng vàng kim, áo võ thêu hoa văn mây và hổ, tà áo như phát sáng dưới nắng chiều.

Đẹp quá, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, trước giờ toàn thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc áo vải xanh, chưa khi nào thấy gã mặc đồng phục thị vệ.

“Đoàn Lĩnh!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp dường như biết hắn đang ở gần đây, lo lắng nói, “Ra đây! Ta biết là con! Hãy tin ta!”

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ nơm nớp, vẫn đứng lên, Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay đầu lại, hai người đối mặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ vành mắt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp tiến lên một bước, Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau theo bản năng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đuổi theo bắt lấy tay hắn, kéo vào lòng ôm thật chặt.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp…” Đoàn Lĩnh nghẹn ngào gọi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhắm mắt, thở dài một hơi, như đã dùng hết sức mạnh một đời, Đoàn Lĩnh vươn tay ôm lưng gã, chợt nhớ đến ngày tuyết lớn đầy trời, gã bị thương chạy về đón hắn cũng kiệt sức gục xuống người hắn như thế này.

Trong một dinh thự ở kinh thành, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vào trong, đóng cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm nhìn gã, từ lúc dẫn hắn về đây, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói tiếng nào, Đoàn Lĩnh biết nếu Lang Tuấn Hiệp thật sự muốn giết hắn thì có chạy cũng không thoát. Rất nhiều chuyện đã được định sẵn ngay từ đầu, thế là hắn tự nhiên hơn.

“Đây là nhà của người hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Là nhà bệ hạ ban cho, thường ngày luôn ở trong cung.”

“Cha ta đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi.

“Đang tìm con bên ngoài.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Tháng trước có về kinh chờ mấy ngày, sau đó vẫn chưa quay lại.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mau gửi thư cho cha đi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Lúc thấy con dao kia, ta đoán chắc chắn là con, đã phái người bí mật truyền tin. Bây giờ Mục Khoáng Đạt quyền nghiêng triều chính, một tay che trời, bệ hạ chưa về, con tuyệt đối không được xuất hiện trên triều.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Tắm trước đã, ăn cơm xong ta sẽ giải thích rõ hơn.”

Trong dinh thự trang hoàng cao sang, lại chẳng có mấy người, Lang Tuấn Hiệp để Đoàn Lĩnh tắm rửa gội đầu trong sân, Đoàn Lĩnh ngâm nước, cuối cùng cũng có thể thở phào, hắn có quá nhiều chuyện muốn hỏi, song không biết bắt đầu từ đâu.

Bên ngoài có người gõ cửa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước vào, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trong bồn tắm như khi còn bé, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xắn tay áo, khom người gội đầu cho hắn.

“Cơm nấu xong rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hôm đó…”

“Hôm đó, Mục tướng bảo ta đến Thượng Kinh giết con, đưa đầu con cho Vương gia.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa gội đầu vừa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, vừa thản nhiên nói, “Ta không dám nói, sợ trong thành có mật thám của Mục Khoáng Đạt nằm vùng, ta nghi ngờ đó là Tầm Xuân.”

“Ta không có lệnh, cũng không dám đến gặp Vương gia nên tự ý hành động, muốn dẫn con tạm lánh một thời gian, miễn cho bị hai phe truy lùng.”

Nói rồi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy ra một vật trong túi đeo bên hông, chính là miếng ngọc bội sáng lấp lánh.

Gã đeo ngọc bội lên cổ Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

“Người… tìm được ở đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Thôn Dược Hộ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Lần này không được làm mất nữa, mới đầu ta tưởng con đã chết, ta không dám giao nó cho bệ hạ để ngài không từ bỏ hy vọng, may mà trời phù hộ Đại Trần ta, con còn sống.”

“Tầm Xuân không bán đứng ta, nàng đã hộ tống ta chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hy sinh cả tính mạng.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói gì nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh tắm xong, lúc đứng lên lại hơi xấu hổ.

“Con trưởng thành rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Gã dùng áo choàng mới bọc lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, mặc áo quần cho hắn, dắt tay hắn như khi Đoàn Lĩnh còn nhỏ, dẫn hắn qua hành lang, vào phòng khách.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nấu mấy món đơn giản, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa ngồi xuống đã cầm đũa gắp lấy gắp để.

“Chờ bệ hạ về…” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta sẽ đưa ngài đến gặp con, hiện tại, tình tình trong triều bất ổn, mọi việc phải chờ bàn bạc kỹ càng.”

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Im lặng một chốc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Tứ vương gia không có con, cưới em gái Mục Cẩm Chi của Mục Khoáng Đạt, họ muốn Mục Cẩm Chi sinh con, nếu con không xuất hiện, ngôi vua sẽ lọt vào tay Mục gia.”

“Nhưng cha sẽ không mặc cho họ…”

“Ngài không muốn về.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ngài nói ngày nào chưa tìm thấy con, ngài sẽ không về Tây Xuyên, ngài đã mất Tiểu Uyển, không thể để mất con nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng, như đứa trẻ buồn bã, ngơ ngẩn nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Người từng gặp mẹ ta rồi đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, uống một hớp rượu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngây người nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, đột nhiên thấy đầu choáng váng, bụng quặn đau.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ta đau bụng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp điềm nhiên nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh như đã hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Hai người cứ nhìn nhau như thế, bụng Đoàn Lĩnh càng lúc càng đau dữ dội, hắn cắn môi, mày nhíu chặt, toàn thân rét buốt như rơi vào nước đá, đầu óc mơ hồ.

Hắn há miệng nhưng không thể phát ra âm thanh, từ từ gục xuống bàn, cuối cùng nhắm mắt, thế giới chỉ còn một màu đen, khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, hắn trông thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp vươn tay qua áp lên mu bàn tay hắn, tay gã thiếu mất một ngón.

Ý nghĩ cuối cùng của Đoàn Lĩnh là ai đã làm gã bị thương.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp trước sau vẫn nhẹ nhàng nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Thái Diêm đứng ngoài cửa, thấp giọng nói qua cửa sổ, “Ngươi xem, hắn không hỏi đến ta, chắc cho rằng ta đã chết.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng một lát, sau đó hỏi, “Ngươi không muốn vào nhìn hắn sao?”

Thái Diêm không vào, cuối cùng Lang Tuấn Hiệp tháo ngọc bội đặt lên bàn, tiến đến ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, bước ra cửa, Thái Diêm lập tức tránh đi, biến mất cuối hành lang.

Một tay Đoàn Lĩnh buông thõng, hắn vừa tắm xong, mặt mũi sạch sẽ, tóc rối tung, hai mắt nhắm nghiền như đang ngủ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ôm hắn bước qua hành lang, đến sân sau, đặt hắn lên xe ngựa.

Gã khom người, nghiêm túc sửa sang quần áo cho Đoàn Lĩnh, cởi áo ngoài của hắn, chỉ để lại áo đơn, xoa trán hắn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vung roi, điều khiển xe rời sân, chạy ra cổng thành.

Thái Diêm cầm ngọc bội, đứng trước lan can lầu hai, im lặng nhìn theo hướng xe chạy.

Hoa đào bay đầy trời đêm, dưới ánh trăng, xe ngựa dừng bên bờ sông Mân, sóng nước cuồn cuộn chảy về Đông.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ôm Đoàn Lĩnh xuống xe, nương ánh trăng leo lên vách núi Lâm Giang.

Sau lưng, cánh đào bay dưới quầng sáng bạc, hòa vào gió cuốn về nơi xa.

Gã ôm Đoàn Lĩnh như cái ngày đưa hắn rời khỏi Thượng Tử, bỏ lại cái chết, hòa mình vào xuân, bây giờ gã lại đưa hắn rời bỏ đêm xuân ấm áp, trở về bóng đêm vĩnh hằng.

Trong tiếng sáo trầm bổng du dương, gã ôm Đoàn Lĩnh như đi từ chiến trường máu lửa đến chốn mười dặm đào hoa, từ sa mạc bão cát đến Giang Nam mỹ lệ.

Đời người như mộng phù du, có chăng được biết bấy nhiêu vui mừng?

Vạn vật chìm vào giấc ngủ say qua năm dài tháng rộng.

Xác Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống vực, chìm đáy sông Mân, bị dòng nước xoáy kéo sâu vào bóng tối.


	42. Chương 42: Cứu vãn

Đêm khuya, xe ngựa đậu ngoài cổng cung, một thị vệ vén màn để Thái Diêm xuống xe.

“Điện hạ.”

Thái Diêm vừa đi vừa thắt ngọc bội bên hông, thị vệ kia thấp giọng nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đánh xe đến bờ sông, vứt một cái xác xuống hạ lưu Trường Giang.”

Thái Diêm hỏi, “Có dừng lại giữa đường không?”

Thị vệ lắc đầu, Thái Diêm gật đầu, một thị vệ khác tiến đến nói, “Bệ hạ đã dậy, đang tìm ngài.”

“Khi nào Ô Lạc Hầu Mục về cung thì bảo gã về ngủ đi, không cần đến gặp ta.”

Thái Diêm bước nhanh trong đêm tối.

—o0o—

Trên bãi sỏi bên bờ sông Mân.

Xa xa có tiếng vó ngựa, một cô gái mặc trang phục nam cưỡi ngựa, vạt áo tung bay, hai con chó săn chạy dọc bờ sông, đánh hơi thấy một cái xác dạt vào bờ, thiếu nữ có vẻ nghi hoặc nhìn trong bụi cỏ.

Chó săn sủa “gâu gâu”, ngửi mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, một người đàn ông giục ngựa đuổi theo, gọi, “Quận chúa!”

Thiếu nữ này chính là Thung Bình quận chúa, con gái của Đoan Bình công chúa và Hoài Âm hầu, tên Diêu Tranh, hôm nay mặc trang phục nam tử ra khỏi thành, phóng ngựa bên sông Mân vào đường núi, hai con chó yêu chạy như bay trên sườn núi rồi biến mất tăm, Diêu Tranh đuổi theo thì thấy xác một thiếu niên trên bãi sỏi, chẳng hiểu ra sao.

Người đàn ông kia mặc áo đen, đai lưng phất bay, điều khiển ngựa đuổi theo, ánh mặt trời rọi vào mặt khiến y không thể mở mắt, chính là Vũ Độc.

“Quận chúa.” Vũ Độc không biết làm sao, nói, “Đường núi khó đi, xuân sang nhiều rắn rết, không an toàn, về thôi.”

“Ngươi có thân phận gì? Khi nào đến lượt ngươi quản ta?” Diêu Tranh nói, “Không muốn đi chung thì tự mà về!”

Vũ Độc thấy không có ai quanh bãi sỏi, ánh nắng rạng rỡ, trăm hoa đua nở, đành xoay người xuống ngựa dò xét, thấy cũng không có rắn rết mới gật đầu, không nói gì, khoanh tay đứng bên bờ sông.

Diêu Tranh “xì” một tiếng, Vũ Độc cố dằn xuống máu nóng, nhíu chặt đôi mày, quan sát xung quanh, thấy hai con chó sủa ầm trong bụi cỏ bèn bước đến, Diêu Tranh nhảy xuống ngựa, đứng trên bờ ngóng.

“Quận chúa.” Vũ Độc quay lại nói, “Đừng đứng gần bờ sông, khúc này nước xiết.”

Diêu Tranh không để ý Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc phát hiện Đoàn Lĩnh thương tích chất chồng trong bụi cỏ.

Diêu Tranh đứng được một lát thì đến gần xem, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Ô, sao ở đây lại có người chết?”

Vũ Độc quỳ một gối, dò hơi thở Đoàn Lĩnh, không còn hô hấp.

Vũ Độc nói, “Trên người không có vết thương trí mạng, con cái nhà ai đây?”

“Chết ngắc rồi.” Diêu Tranh nói.

Vũ Độc dò động mạch cổ Đoàn Lĩnh, Diêu Tranh nói, “Đi thôi.”

“Chờ đã.” Vũ Độc nói.

Diêu Tranh cười nhạo, “Không về lại hại ngươi bị chủ nhân mắng cho xem.”

Vũ Độc quay đầu liếc Diêu Tranh như muốn nói gì, rồi lại nhịn xuống, ngay lúc này, động mạch cổ Đoàn Lĩnh nảy lên một cái.

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, lẩm bẩm, “Bị bỏ độc à?”

Diêu Tranh đột nhiên nói, “Ê, Vũ Độc, nghe nói ngươi có thể bỏ độc chết người, cũng có thể cứu sống người chết, ngươi làm thử xem, cứu được tên này, nếu ngươi muốn, ta sẽ giúp ngươi nói tốt vài câu với cha ta.”

“Ta làm việc quang minh chính đại.” Vũ Độc nói, “Cũng chẳng muốn gì, nói thật với Hoài Âm hầu là được rồi.”

Vũ Độc quỳ một gối bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, vẻ mặt khó hiểu, lấy một bình sứ trong túi, đổ ra một viên thuốc.

“Cứu được thật hả?” Diêu Tranh cảm thấy Vũ Độc đúng là ngang ngạnh.

Vũ Độc không trả lời, bóp nát viên thuốc đút vào miệng Đoàn Lĩnh, nâng cổ hắn để nuốt thuốc, rồi đứng dậy nói với Diêu Tranh, “Cơ mà nếu hắn thật sự sống lại thì ván cược này có tính không?”

Diêu Tranh nhướn mày nhìn Vũ Độc, lát sau bước qua bãi sỏi, phi thân lên ngựa, phóng mắt nhìn nước sông, nói, “Bổn quận chúa coi trọng chữ tín, đương nhiên sẽ giữ lời.”

Nét mặt Vũ Độc thay đổi, nghe ra ý châm chọc trong lời Diêu Tranh, lát sau nói, “Xem kìa, hắn thở lại rồi.”

“Thôi.” Diêu Tranh thấy Vũ Độc như bao cát, đánh không trả đòn, mắng không phản ứng, dọc đường cũng không mở miệng nói chuyện, chẳng có gì thú vị, thuận miệng nói, “Ta đi tìm Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chơi, ngươi đừng theo ta nữa.”

“Chờ đã!” Vũ Độc đuổi theo, Diêu Tranh giục ngựa chạy trên đường núi như cơn gió, hai con chó sủa hướng Vũ Độc, ngay cả tiếng chó sủa cũng mang ý cười trên đau khổ của người khác, chạy theo Diêu Tranh.

—o0o—

Đầu xuân, hoàng cung Tây Xuyên nở rộ muôn hoa, gió mát dìu dịu, Thái Diêm ngồi chờ ngoài chính điện.

Lý Diễn Thu đang rửa mặt, Thái Diêm liền chờ ở ngoài.

“Thái tử đến à?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Bẩm bệ hạ.” Cung nữ đáp, “Thái tử đã chờ ở ngoài cả đêm.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cho vào.”

Thái Diêm vào thăm hỏi sức khỏe, tiến lên hầu hạ Lý Diễn Thu.

“Đêm qua lúc ta về thì tiểu thúc ngủ rồi.” Thái Diêm nói, “Mấy ngày nay ngủ không ngon ạ?”

“Nằm mơ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chợt nghĩ đến con, đứng ngồi không yên, muốn biết con đang làm gì.”

Người trong điện bận rộn, Lý Diễn Thu đặt tay lên bàn, cung nữ thái giám đeo nhẫn cho y, Thái Diêm lấy ngọc bội bán nguyệt trong hộp gỗ, quỳ một chân, cẩn thận cột vào đai lưng Lý Diễn Thu.

“Mơ thấy ngày con quay về.” Lý Diễn Thu cười ấm áp, nói, “Chỉ có mình con, nhưng mông lung không thấy rõ dáng vẻ con, sốt ruột vô cùng.”

Lý Diễn Thu mỉm cười buồn đau, Thái Diêm không cười, ánh mắt đầy vẻ khổ sở.

Cung nữ bưng thuốc dâng cao qua đầu.

Lý Diễn Thu chẳng thèm nhìn, cầm lấy uống, Thái Diêm nói, “Đêm qua ta cũng ngủ không ngon, mơ thấy cha.”

“Huynh ấy về báo mộng cho con.” Lý Diễn Thu hít vào một hơi, nói, “Chưa lần nào huynh ấy vào giấc mộng của ta, chắc còn trách ta.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Không phải thế đâu, tiểu thúc nghĩ nhiều rồi.”

“Chắc vậy.” Lý Diễn Thu cười hỏi, “Chị họ con có đến tìm con chưa?”

Thái Diêm lắc đầu, Lý Diễn Thu lệnh cho thị vệ, “Cho người gọi Quận chúa đến cùng ăn bữa cơm.”

Quá Ngọ, Diêu Tranh mặc nguyên quần áo nam vào cung, giày còn lấm bùn, chào Lý Diễn Thu và Thái Diêm, đêm qua Thái Diêm ngủ không ngon, hơi bần thần.

“Vinh nè.” Diêu Tranh hỏi, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đâu?”

Thái Diêm đáp, “Đêm qua ta ngủ không được nên ra ngoài đi dạo, gã đi cùng ta, ta cho gã về trước rồi, để gọi vào, chiều tỷ đi đâu chơi?”

Diêu Tranh nói, “Chưa nghĩ ra, tính sau đi, muốn lên núi Văn Chung chơi, đệ đi không?”

“Không.” Thái Diêm nói, “Phải phê tấu chương.”

“Ài.” Diêu Tranh dở khóc dở cười.

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi Diêu Tranh, “Chừng nào cha con cho người đến đón con?”

Diêu Tranh nói, “Con muốn ở lại luôn, không về.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thế à, vừa khéo bàn chuyện hôn nhân cho con.”

Diêu Tranh biến sắc, suy nghĩ một lát, ngượng ngùng cưới nói, “Hà hà, tiểu thúc à, chuyện đó…”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con ở nhà bị ép cưới, trốn đến chỗ tiểu thúc cũng vô dụng thôi, con tự liệu mà làm.”

Diêu Tranh không dám nói tiếp, chỉ cúi đầu lựa gắp đồ ăn, bên ngoài có người bẩm báo Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đến, Thái Diêm để gã chờ ngoài cửa, Lý Diễn Thu ban thức ăn cho gã.

Lại có người báo, “Vũ Độc cầu kiến Quận chúa.”

Lý Diễn Thu thuận miệng nói, “Nói y về đi, kiên trì thế làm gì không biết?”

Người kia lui ra đuổi Vũ Độc về.

Vũ Độc không có lệnh bài vào cung, dắt ngựa chờ ngoài cổng cung, trên lưng ngựa chất thứ gì đó bọc vải kín mít.

Chờ nửa canh giờ, thị vệ trong cung ra bảo y về, Quận chúa không gặp, Vũ Độc liền dắt ngựa qua phố, về chỗ mình ở, là sân bên phủ Thừa tướng.

Phủ Thừa tướng xây theo cấu trúc tứ tiến tam viện*, hơn trăm phòng, nuôi không ít môn khách, khu vực heo hút nhất trong góc có một sân ba phòng, một phòng ngủ, một phòng củi và một chuồng ngựa. Sau khi Lý Tiệm Hồng hy sinh, vây cánh Tây Xuyên cùng bắt tay, Vũ Độc được Mục Khoáng Đạt mời chào, xem như có chốn dừng chân.

_*Nhà tứ hợp viện hình chữ mục (目)._

Người ta gọi y là “đầy tớ ba họ”, đầu tiên theo Triệu Khuê, sau đó về dưới trướng Lý Tiệm Hồng một thời gian ngắn, cuối cùng lọt vào phủ Mục Khoáng Đạt làm thực khách. Nhiều năm trôi qua, tứ đại thích khách vang danh thiên hạ, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục bảo vệ Thái tử quay về, lập công lớn. Trịnh Ngạn ở ẩn tại Hoài Âm, không màng thế sự, trên thực tế lại là tâm phúc của Hoài Âm hầu Diêu Phục. Xương Lưu Quân trước sau luôn được Mục Khoáng Đạt trọng dụng. Chỉ có Vũ Độc số kiếp bấp bênh, lần nào thi hành nhiệm vụ cũng thất bại, hai vị chủ trước bỏ mình, chẳng khác chó nhà có tang, đành phải nương nhờ Mục gia.

Các môn khách nhắc nhở Mục Khoáng Đạt rằng Vũ Độc có số khắc chủ, thu nhận một thuộc hạ như vậy là không hay. Cũng có người nghi ngờ Lý Tiệm Hồng bị Vũ Độc ám sát, mỗi người nói một kiểu, Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ cười, vẫn tiếp nhận Vũ Độc, chừa cho y một vị trí nhỏ nhoi trong ba nghìn môn khách.

Dù sao đi nữa, Vũ Độc cũng biết quá nhiều chuyện của Triệu Khuê, hoặc là giết, hoặc mời chào y chứ không thể thả đi. Với lại, tuy gần như bị xóa tên khỏi giang hồ, nhưng cái danh tứ đại thích khách vẫn có chút tác dụng.

Ngoài mặt, Mục Khoáng Đạt dùng lễ chiêu đãi người tài tiếp Vũ Độc, song thực tế lại chẳng giao nhiệm vụ gì cho y, cứ như nuôi một người nhàn rỗi, Xương Lưu Quân thì khinh thường y, Vũ Độc cứ thế ở lại tướng phủ, chẳng ai quan tâm.

Xương Lưu Quân từng nhắc Mục Khoáng Đạt, sợ rằng Vũ Độc vào phủ mai phục, chờ ngày báo thù cho Triệu Khuê, Mục Khoáng Đạt trả lời, “Chắc chắn không, trước nay Vũ Độc không thể xem là đối thủ của các ngươi, bởi vì đến bây giờ y vẫn không biết mình muốn gì.”

Xương Lưu Quân nghĩ cũng phải, người như Vũ Độc không có lòng kiên nhẫn, võ công cũng chẳng bằng ai, liền mặc kệ y. Mới đầu trong sân còn có vài tôi tớ hầu hạ, sau đó thấy Mục gia không coi trọng Vũ Độc thì lười biếng, cuối cùng Vũ Độc nổi cáu đuổi hết tôi tớ, chỉ còn một mình y.

Vũ Độc về nhà, tháo vải, đặt Đoàn Lĩnh xuống đất, múc bát rượu mạnh tạt vào mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thở nặng nhọc nhưng vẫn không tỉnh, Vũ Độc nhìn xung quanh, bên ngoài có người đến báo Thừa tướng cho mời.

Vũ Độc buộc phải xoay người đi.


	43. Chương 43: Tỉnh lại

Mục Khoáng Đạt đang pha trà, Xương Lưu Quân kế bên dùng cơm trưa, trên bàn thấp đặt một chiếc mặt nạ, hình xăm trên mặt hiện rõ ràng, Xương Lưu Quân vừa ăn vừa nhìn chòng chọc Vũ Độc.

“Bảo ngươi đi chơi với Diêu Tranh.” Mục Khoáng Đạt thờ ơ hỏi, “Tại sao lại bỏ mặc người ta rồi về một mình?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Nàng xem thường ta.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đặt một chén trà bên mép bàn, ánh mắt Vũ Độc hiện vẻ hốt hoảng, tiến lên nhận, uống một ngụm.

“Thể diện ấy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chỉ có bản thân ngươi tìm được cho ngươi.”

“Vâng.” Vũ Độc sầm mặt, hồi lâu không biết nên nói gì, Mục Khoáng Đạt rốt cuộc lên tiếng, “Không biết dỗ con gái thì học, mãi không bỏ được cái tính ngang tàng, sai ngươi giết người, ngươi không làm, bảo ngươi đi dỗ Quận chúa ngươi cũng không đi, vậy ngươi nói xem, ngươi muốn làm gì?”

“Ta làm.” Vũ Độc nén giận, đáp.

“Xem thử phương thuốc này đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt đưa cho Vũ Độc một tờ giấy, nói, “Điều chế rồi nghiên cứu công dụng ra sao, trong vòng một tháng phải báo cáo chi tiết cho ta.”

Vũ Độc vội gật đầu, Mục Khoáng Đạt còn nói, “Nếu cần thì có thể tìm ai đó thử thuốc.”

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới đứng dậy cáo lui, Xương Lưu Quân nhắc, “Trà.”

Vũ Độc đành phải vòng lại uống cạn chén trà Thừa tướng ban thưởng, khom người với Mục Khoáng Đạt, gật đầu với Xương Lưu Quân, đi về.

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trong sân, hắn đã tỉnh lại từ lâu nhưng không dám mở miệng, sợ chọc tai họa chết người.

Hắn nghe tiếng đóng cửa cái rầm, có người về.

Vũ Độc vào phòng, đạp sập bàn thuốc, nhục nhã tột cùng, thở dài một hơi, ngồi ở bậc cửa, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời trong vạn dặm, lát sau bước đến nắm tóc Đoàn Lĩnh xách hắn lên, Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải mở mắt, bị Vũ Độc vứt một bên, hắn hoảng sợ nhìn chằm chặp Vũ Độc.

Hắn chỉ nhìn một cái đã nhận ra Vũ Độc, cũng vì hình xăm bên cổ y, ký ức chạy qua đầu trong nháy mắt, tuyết lớn Thượng Kinh, con rết vàng kim cuộn tròn… Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác lần này mình trốn không nổi rồi.

“Tên gì?” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh há miệng thở dốc, nói không ra lời.

Vũ Độc nhíu tít mày, mặt đầy sát khí, nhìn hắn một hồi, như nghĩ đến điều gì, hỏi, “Người ở đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám trả lời, nghe hai câu này, hắn phát hiện có lẽ hắn vẫn an toàn, dường như Vũ Độc không nhận ra hắn.

Lần đầu hắn gặp Vũ Độc là trong hiệu thuốc ở Thượng Kinh, đêm đó ánh đèn tù mù, tuyết bay đầy trời, hắn mới có tám tuổi, đứng sau quầy chỉ lộ hai con mắt nói chuyện với Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc chưa từng thấy dáng vẻ hắn như thế nào.

“Câm hả?” Vũ Độc lại hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh rúc trong góc tường, để không khiến Vũ Độc sinh lòng nghi ngờ, hắn giả vờ sợ hãi, không nhìn mặt y.

Vũ Độc quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh một lát, chẳng hiểu ra sao, nói, “Nói chuyện coi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, mở miệng, muốn nói gì, phát hiện hắn thật sự không nói được. Lời thốt ra không chịu khống chế của dây thanh quản, chỉ nghe “a a” đứt quãng.

Vũ Độc hiểu, thiếu niên này là người câm.

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, cảm thấy có gì đó không thích hợp nhưng không nói ra được, lát sau xoay người vào trong.

Vũ Độc vừa bước ra, Đoàn Lĩnh liền đề phòng quan sát động tác của y, thấy Vũ Độc không để ý đến hắn thì thoáng yên tâm, bắt đầu tự hỏi.

Nơi này là đâu? Hắn sắp xếp lại những chuyện đã trải qua, vừa suy nghĩ thì đầu nhức buốt, đầu tiên là đến Tây Xuyên, tìm được Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hai người uống rượu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bỏ độc trong rượu và thức ăn…

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn quần áo mình, ẩm ướt, ngón tay ngâm nước đến nhăn nheo.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp muốn giết hắn sao? Đúng thế, ít nhất là thời khắc cuối cùng hắn cảm giác như vậy, nhưng tại sao hắn không chết? Làm sao lạc đến đây, Vũ Độc đã cứu hắn à?

Vũ Độc ngủ trưa trong phòng, không lâu sau ra sân thoáng nhìn, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn ở đó, không chạy, đang ôm đầu gối ngủ gật như con chó.

“Ăn đi.” Vũ Độc ném hai cái bánh xuống đất, lại múc chén nước đặt trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, không dám đụng vào đồ y cho, Vũ Độc xoay người vào phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn quanh sân, thấy Vũ Độc vừa nghiên cứu một phương thuốc vừa đối chiếu với sách, không rảnh để ý đến hắn, đói khát đã chiến thắng lòng phòng bị, Đoàn Lĩnh nhặt bánh lên ăn ngấu nghiến.

Cổ họng đau rát, Đoàn Lĩnh thử thì thầm, không thể phát ra tiếng, bị độc câm rồi.

Tại sao Lang Tuấn Hiệp muốn giết hắn? Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được nguy hiểm, nếu Lang Tuấn Hiệp phát hiện hắn chưa chết, chắc chắn sẽ nghĩ trăm phương nghìn kế giết hắn lần nữa, muốn sống phải mau chóng rời khỏi Tây Xuyên.

Nhưng cha đang ở đâu? Cha không ở Tây Xuyên, cũng không ai biết cha đi đâu, với tính tình của Lý Tiệm Hồng không chừng sẽ một người một kiếm cưỡi Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu rời khỏi hoàng thành, lang bạt chân trời tìm tung tích hắn, biết khi nào hai người mới gặp lại nhau?

Trước mắt, Đoàn Lĩnh có hai con đường, một là nhân lúc Vũ Độc chưa biết thân phận hắn mà lập tức bỏ trốn, đi tìm Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Hai là tạm thời ở lại đây, nhưng phải cực kỳ cẩn thận, Mục gia và Vũ Độc không biết thân phận hắn, chỉ có Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhận ra hắn, nhưng trước đó Lang Tuấn Hiệp không giao hắn cho bất kỳ ai mà trực tiếp xuống tay giết hắn, tức là Lang Tuấn Hiệp không muốn để ai biết Đoàn Lĩnh đang ở Tây Xuyên.

Xem ra, con đường thứ hai an toàn hơn một chút, ít ra ở đây có Vũ Độc, chỉ cần không bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp tìm thấy là có thể chờ được đến ngày Lý Tiệm Hồng về kinh thành.

Đoàn Lĩnh quyết định ở lại quan sát một thời gian.

Vũ Độc vật lộn với phương thuốc cả buổi trưa, hình như nhức đầu rồi ra sân đứng một lúc, cầm theo sợi dây thừng tròng vào cổ Đoàn Lĩnh, cột chặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh bị siết đỏ mặt, tưởng Vũ Độc muốn treo cổ hắn, hai tay nắm dây thừng nới lỏng ra, Vũ Độc không nói tiếng nào, cột đầu dây kia vào tay nắm cửa phòng củi, xích Đoàn Lĩnh như xích chó rồi rời khỏi sân.

Phạm vi sợi dây vừa đủ dài đến nhà xí, phòng củi, Đoàn Lĩnh cứ thế được nuôi trong sân.

Đêm xuống, Vũ Độc bực bội trở về, ném đồ ăn cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhặt lên ăn, trong phòng sáng ánh đèn, bóng Vũ Độc hắt lên cửa sổ. Nửa đêm, Vũ Độc ra sân nhìn.

Không thấy thiếu niên kia.

Một đầu dây thừng cột trên tay nắm phòng củi, đầu kia chui vào trong.

Hiển nhiên Đoàn Lĩnh đã tìm được chỗ ngủ.

Vũ Độc chợt thấy buồn cười, đóng cửa ngủ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trong phòng củi, nghĩ cách tháo nút thắt dây thừng, nhưng đây là dây thừng gân trâu, lại cột quá chặt, hắn có làm gì cũng không gỡ ra được, đành mang nó mà ngủ, luôn thấy khó chịu.

Hắn nhiều lần trăn trở, nghĩ đến bàn thức ăn của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nghĩ thông rồi cũng chẳng hề tức giận một chút nào, chỉ đau khổ vô cùng. Hắn không biết mình đau khổ vì không tìm thấy cha hay đau khổ vì Lang Tuấn Hiệp phụ lòng tin của hắn.

Đêm ấy, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm dưới sàn phòng củi vừa cứng vừa lạnh, mơ một giấc mơ.

Hắn mơ thấy mình thức dậy trong cung điện nguy nga, vừa gọi cha đã có thị vệ tiến đến nói, “Thái tử điện hạ, bệ hạ đã lên triều, để thuộc hạ đi gọi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trên giường rồng, không lâu sau, Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc triều phục chỉnh tề cười bước tới, ngồi bên giường hỏi, “Dậy rồi à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm gì đó, muốn ngủ thêm lát nữa, Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc nguyên áo nằm xuống với con trai, dặn người hầu bẻ cành đào cắm vào bình cho Thái tử.

Đoàn Lĩnh gối đầu lên tay Lý Tiệm Hồng, nghịch miếng ngọc bội bán nguyệt bên hông cha như khi còn bé.

Ánh nắng rọi vào mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn mở mắt, tỉnh giấc, nhìn khe hở trên nóc phòng củi, tia sáng xuyên qua màn bụi, chiếu xuống sàn đá lạnh lẽo, không khí quẩn quanh mùi gỗ và than củi, hắn ra khỏi phòng củi, sáng sớm, phủ Thừa tướng rộn ràng tiếng chim, cửa phòng Vũ Độc vẫn đóng.

Đoàn Lĩnh sờ nút thắt dây thừng trên cổ, qua một đêm, cổ hắn đã bị chà xát đến rách da, hắn đến bên giếng múc nước rửa mặt, lau cổ, gột rửa mùi hôi trên người.

Vũ Độc nghe tiếng động, nghi hoặc mở cửa, tên đàn ông cao to mặc áo đơn trắng như tuyết đứng trong cửa nhìn ra ngoài, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh rửa mặt xong thì thuận tay tưới nước cho giàn hoa trong sân, có chỗ quá xa, Đoàn Lĩnh bị dây thừng hạn chế phạm vi hoạt động nên đành thôi.

Cuối cùng, hắn kéo một thùng nước đặt ngay giữa sân, đẩy lên phía trước, Vũ Độc hiểu, đó là cho y.

Đoàn Lĩnh bận rộn xong thì ngồi bên cạnh giàn hoa, dựa tường ngắm trời xanh.

Vũ Độc vội vàng rửa mặt, thay quần áo rời khỏi sân.

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn ngồi trong sân, suy tính đường đi nước bước, sau cơn sốc từ biến cố bất ngờ, hắn đã dần bình tĩnh lại. Dựa vào hành động của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hẳn là Mục Khoáng Đạt cực kỳ kiêng dè sự tồn tại của hắn, trước mắt phải bảo vệ mạng nhỏ cái đã, ngày tháng còn dài.

Mấy ngày liền, Vũ Độc đi đi về về, sáng ra ngoài, trưa nổi giận đùng đùng quay lại, sau giờ Ngọ thì bắt đầu chế thuốc. Mấy ngày sau, Vũ Độc bưng ra một chén thuốc, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Há miệng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hé miệng, Vũ Độc đổ thuốc vào miệng hắn, thuốc vừa trôi xuống cổ thì bỏng rát như thiêu đốt, Đoàn Lĩnh đau đớn nôn khan, Vũ Độc khịt mũi khinh thường, quan sát phản ứng của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lục phủ ngũ tạng của Đoàn Lĩnh đau như dao cắt, lát sau gập người nôn vào giàn hoa, Vũ Độc nhìn một hồi, phát hiện cổ Đoàn Lĩnh bị dây thừng cứa rách da, thấy cả thịt, liền xoay người vào trong, lấy một thanh kiếm đâm phía cổ Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh né theo bản năng, chiêu kiếm nhanh như tia chớp, chém đứt dây thừng cột trên cổ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nôn một lát, kiệt sức nằm nhoài trên đất như con chó chết. Vũ Độc xách ghế ngồi một bên, lạnh lùng hỏi, “Kẻ nào bỏ độc ngươi?”

Đồng tử Đoàn Lĩnh từ từ giãn ra, Vũ Độc quan sát mắt hắn một lát, lại hỏi, “Biết viết chữ không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật giật ngón tay, Vũ Độc nhét que than củi vào tay hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh không cầm được, tay run bần bật, đánh rơi que than. Giọng Vũ Độc khi xa khi gần, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe y nói, “Nhìn dáng vẻ ngươi hẳn là trúng Tịch Diệt Tán rồi, độc này không dễ kiếm, ai có thù sâu oán nặng với nhà ngươi à.”

Năm giác quan của Đoàn Lĩnh từ từ hồi phục, hắn há miệng, vô thức bật ra “a a”, Vũ Độc quan sát một lát, nói, “Độc chưa giải hết, cứ chịu vậy trước đã.”

Ngay lúc này, có người vào thẳng trong sân, là Xương Lưu Quân.

“Thứ gì đây?” Xương Lưu Quân nghi ngờ hỏi.

“Dược nhân của ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thí nghiệm thuốc.”

Xương Lưu Quân không hỏi nhiều, nói, “Mục tướng gọi ngươi.”

Vũ Độc đành đứng dậy, vứt Đoàn Lĩnh trong sân, ra ngoài.

Bụng Đoàn Lĩnh đau như xé, nôn thêm chập nữa mới thấy đỡ hơn, sẩm tối, Vũ Độc về thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đã dọn sạch nơi mình nôn, đang xới đất cho hoa. Vũ Độc ôm một khóm độc long chôn xuống bùn.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn động tác của Vũ Độc, không hỏi nhiều, Vũ Độc trồng cây xong thì tưới nước, Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, ra hiệu không được tưới vào lúc này, Vũ Độc vẻ mặt khó hiểu, đứng lên, Đoàn Lĩnh làm dấu tay, ý là để hắn làm.

Vũ Độc nhấc chân đạp Đoàn Lĩnh qua một bên, tưới nửa chén nước vào giàn hoa, kết quả, hai ngày sau, lá cây độc long úa vàng, chết rũ.

Vũ Độc bứng gốc cây, phát hiện rễ cây bị úng nát nhừ, đành đi tìm Mục Khoáng Đạt sai người đào cây khác, lần này mang về y ném cây độc long cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng ngón tay bốc đất, trước hết thả cây độc long vào chén nhỏ hắn thường uống nước, vẩy nước lên phiến lá, đặt ở chỗ râm mát.

“Ngươi là thợ trồng hoa à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc thầm nghĩ hắn xuất hiện bên bờ sông Mân, có lẽ là trôi xuôi dòng từ thượng du Tây Xuyên xuống đây, có lẽ cha hắn là thợ trồng hoa hoặc biết làm ruộng, vậy cũng tốt, bớt được không ít phiền phức.


	44. Chương 44: Tin dữ

Vũ Độc cho Đoàn Lĩnh cái chén, phát ngày hai bữa cơm, để hắn bưng chén ngồi ăn trước cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn xong tự rửa chén đũa, Vũ Độc vui vẻ như nuôi được con chó, có hôm nhìn thoáng qua phòng củi, thấy bên trong đã được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, chén đũa đặt gọn gàng.

Đoàn Lĩnh luôn ăn không đủ no, thiếu niên mười lăm là tuổi đang lớn, mỗi bữa chỉ được nửa chén cơm, một chút rau, đa phần toàn bị bỏ đói, cũng không dám trộm đồ ăn. Có khi Vũ Độc tâm trạng không vui, chẳng ăn được bao nhiêu, liền đổ cơm thừa vào chén cho chó của Đoàn Lĩnh, ném chén đũa vào chậu gỗ, lúc nhìn lại thì Đoàn Lĩnh đã ăn sạch sẽ.

“Ăn nhiều thế.”

Vũ Độc chợt nảy ra một ý, có lần y muốn xem Đoàn Lĩnh có thể ăn được bao nhiêu, bèn cho hắn nhiều cơm hơn, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn hết, Vũ Độc cho thêm, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn ăn hết, y thưởng thêm mấy miếng bánh, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn sạch, cuối cùng Vũ Độc ném cho hắn hai cái bánh bao, Đoàn Lĩnh thực sự ăn không nổi nữa, khốn khổ nuốt xuống, Vũ Độc nhìn mà buồn cười, lát sau Đoàn Lĩnh cất bánh bao vào phòng củi để dành đói rồi ăn.

Vũ Độc bật cười, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cười bản thân mình.

Vũ Độc không cười nữa, y đột nhiên thấy được cảm giác xót xa kỳ lạ từ Đoàn Lĩnh, dường như y cũng chẳng khác tên câm này, sống không bằng chó hoang.

Vũ Độc ném cho hắn chiếc áo khoác y không mặc nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh nhặt lên, tưởng Vũ Độc sai hắn giặt, hôm sau giặt xong phơi khô rồi gấp gọn để trước cửa.

Vũ Độc khó hiểu nhìn thoáng qua, nói, “Cho ngươi mà.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới mất tự nhiên gật đầu, cất áo khoác.

Nuôi chó lâu cũng có cảm tình, tuy con chó này không quấn y nhưng mỗi ngày trở về, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh bận trước bận sau trước giàn hoa chợt có cảm giác quái lạ, bên ngoài bị châm chọc khích bác, về nhà là thoải mái hơn nhiều.

Có khi ra ngoài làm việc qua giờ cơm, Vũ Độc đột nhiên nhớ ở nhà còn con chó nhỏ chưa được ăn, chắc là đói lắm rồi.

“Ngươi nhiêu tuổi?” Một ngày nào đó, Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang chăm mấy loại hoa cỏ lạ của Vũ Độc, xoay lại, giơ ngón trỏ tay trái, xòe tay phải, lòng bàn tay úp xuống, ý là mười lăm.

Hắn biết sớm muộn Vũ Độc cũng sẽ tò mò thân phận mình, chỉ cần chuẩn bị trước lời giải thích, bằng không bị nghi ngờ thì càng thêm nguy hiểm.

Vũ Độc quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, chợt thấy thông cảm người cùng cảnh ngộ, gõ bàn trà, nói, “Uống hết chén thuốc này đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh buông xẻng, đến trước cửa, cũng không dám vào, Vũ Độc lẻ loi ngồi sau bàn trà, tia nắng chiếu vào mặt y, nói, “Vào đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bước vào, bưng thuốc uống, cổ họng rát buốt như kim châm, ngứa ngáy khó chịu, loạng choạng chạy ra ngoài ôm cổ gào lên.

“Hét đi.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Gào to lên rồi cổ họng từ từ thông.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ho khan, la hét khàn cả giọng, lăn lộn dưới đất.

“Có đến nỗi đó không.” Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười, tiếp tục trộn thuốc, trầm ngâm không nói.

Chạng vạng, Đoàn Lĩnh đã có thể nói chuyện, kêu vài tiếng “a a”, lúc ăn cơm, Vũ Độc đi ra nhìn, nói với hắn, “Nói gì coi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “a” một tiếng, Vũ Độc lại nói, “Nói _ta_.”

“Ta… ta.” Cổ họng Đoàn Lĩnh khôi phục.

Vũ Độc nói, “ _Ăn cơm_.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cúi đầu ăn cơm, Vũ Độc nóng nảy đạp hắn, nói, “Bảo ngươi nói _ăn cơm_.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phun cơm ra, ho mấy tiếng, ngẩng đầu nói với Vũ Độc, “Ăn… ăn cơm.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Đọc lại coi, lúa nếp là lúa nếp làng, lúa lên lớp lớp lòng nàng lâng lâng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Lúa… lúa lếp nà… lúa lên nớp nớp…” Đoàn Lĩnh lắp bắp đọc lại, Vũ Độc chỉ Đoàn Lĩnh cười hô hố, cười ứa nước mắt, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cười chảy nước mắt, gật đầu với Vũ Độc, đang chần chừ có nên quỳ xuống dập đầu cảm tạ y đã chữa lành cho hắn không thì Vũ Độc đã mặc kệ hắn, xoay người vào phòng.

“Ngươi tên gì? Nhà ở đâu?” Hôm nay tâm trạng Vũ Độc rất tốt, cũng đang ăn cơm trong phòng, thuận miệng hỏi.

Ta là Đoàn Lĩnh, cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh… trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh hiện lên câu nói kia.

Ta là Lý Nhược, cha ta là Hoàng đế đương triều Lý Tiệm Hồng, trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh hiện lên câu thứ hai.

“Vương…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám nói mình tên Lý Nhược, cũng không dám dùng tên Đoàn Lĩnh, lỡ như Mục gia biết ý nghĩa cái tên Đoàn Lĩnh hay Lý Nhược thì khác nào hắn tự đẩy mình vào chỗ chết.

“Vương Tiểu Sơn.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Người ở đâu?”

“Tầm Bắc.” Đoàn Lĩnh khàn giọng nói.

“Người Tầm Bắc à?” Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao, hỏi, “Người Tầm Bắc đến chỗ này làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cha… cha bán thuốc, bị cướp.”

Câu trả lời như xác minh suy đoán nào đó của Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Bị cướp ở đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đồng Quan.”

“Mạng lớn.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói.

Trong một tháng qua, Đoàn Lĩnh đã suy tính cẩn thận, hắn nói quê ở Tầm Bắc để khớp với khẩu âm Tầm Dương của hắn, hơn nữa trong lúc chạy nạn, nơi đó đã bị người Nguyên đánh chiếm, khi xuôi Nam hắn cũng từng đi qua, có muốn điều tra cũng chẳng thể phát hiện điều gì bất thường. Theo như hắn nói thì mẹ đã bỏ mình trong chiến loạn, hắn và cha rời Tầm Bắc, đến Tây Lương buôn bán, mua dược liệu đi dọc tuyến đường Tây Xuyên bán lại, ai ngờ thiên hạ chiến tranh loạn lạc, hai cha con bị đánh cướp, hắn bị bọn cướp ép uống trà độc, ném xuống sông Mân, cuối cùng mạng lớn dạt vào ngoài thành Tây Xuyên.

Cứ thế, đầu đuôi câu chuyện chặt chẽ, Vũ Độc cũng không thắc mắc gì, chỉ có một vấn đề khó hiểu là thuốc độc Đoàn Lĩnh đã uống.

“Cướp kiểu gì mà phải dùng Tịch Diệt Tán đối phó ngươi?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Không… không biết, đó là… bài thuốc bí mật… cha mua… ở Tây Lương.”

Vũ Độc không nghi ngờ nữa, cũng không hỏi thêm, thuốc độc nhiều vô số, đủ chủng loại đa dạng, với hiểu biết của y về độc, Tịch Diệt Tán cực kỳ đắt đỏ, quá trình điều chế cũng vô cùng phức tạp, rất hiếm gặp. Vũ Độc lại hỏi mấy câu, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa dùng hết tri thức vừa tưởng tượng để trả lời, bịa ra một chợ đen Tây Lương, nói với Vũ Độc là hắn và cha chọn mua một cái hộp trong chợ, trong hộp đựng độc hiếm, lúc đi qua thôn làng ngoài Đồng Quan thì bị sơn tặc chú ý, cuối cùng hắn bị bắt ra thử độc.

Điều này thì Vũ Độc tin, tuy nghe có vẻ ly kì nhưng vẫn trong phạm vi có thể chấp nhận.

“Hộp Tây Vực.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Có chạm khắc gì không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngoài cửa huơ tay với Vũ Độc, ý là to cỡ này.

Vũ Độc không hỏi nữa, ra lệnh, “Giặt đồ đi.”

Trăng treo giữa trời, đêm hè trong trẻo, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi giặt đồ trong sân, Tây Xuyên nóng dần lên, Vũ Độc chỉ mặc một cái quần mỏng dài đến đầu gối, để mình trần, gác chân lên bàn, cơ thể cường tráng, thuận miệng nói, “Nhìn ngươi da non thịt mềm, chắc cũng là con cưng trong mắt cha mẹ, sau này đi đâu hỏi thăm xem, nếu có tin gì về cha ngươi thì bảo ông ta cầm hai mươi lượng đến chuộc ngươi về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vò áo, không nói gì, gò má vương vệt nước mắt.

Đêm khuya, bên ngoài có khách đến gặp, tôi tớ đứng ngoài sân nói, “Có người cầu kiến.”

“Ai?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Tên Hạc.”

“Mau mời Hạc lão vào.”

Khách đến là một ông lão, Vũ Độc vội vàng mặc áo vào, dọn căn phòng bừa bộn, Đoàn Lĩnh lau khô tay, múc nước đổ vào ấm, đặt lên bếp nấu nước pha trà.

“Sư thúc.” Vũ Độc vội khom người nói.

Ông lão râu bạc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nhặt trên núi.” Vũ Độc giải thích, “Mời sư thúc ngồi.”

“Mang cho ngươi mấy vị thuốc lần trước ngươi cần, có dán tên rồi.” Hạc lão lấy ra một tờ giấy và một bọc hành trang. Vũ Độc liền tạ ơn, nói, “Làm phiền sư thúc đến đây, áy náy quá.”

“Không có gì.” Hạc lão nói, “Vừa khéo muốn xuống núi, coi như thuận tiện đi một chuyến. Gần đây chế được vị thuốc mới, mang cho ngươi xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh canh nước sôi, ngồi bên ngoài giặt đồ.

“Độc này không màu không vị, không thể nhận ra bằng mắt.” Hạc lão nói, “Cần chất dẫn, dùng kèm chất dẫn thì phát độc mà chết.”

Vũ Độc không mở túi thuốc kia, trầm ngâm không nói.

“Vũ Độc này.” Hạc lão nói, giọng như mang ý trách cứ, cũng như thúc giục, “Người sống ở đời luôn có chuyện gì đó phải làm.”

“Ta không thể vượt qua giới hạn trong lòng.” Vũ Độc điềm tĩnh ngồi đó, đẩy thuốc về, “Sư phụ nói, hạ độc không phải để giết người.”

Hạc lão khoanh chân ngồi trước bàn thấp, đối diện Vũ Độc, bưng trà nhấp một ngụm, nói, “Con ma bệnh kia không có nhiều thời gian đâu, tội gì phải thế? Trước kia ngươi đã đứng sai chiến tuyến, ngay từ đầu nên theo Thái tử mới phải.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang phơi đồ của Vũ Độc, nghe thế chợt dừng động tác.

Mắt hắn mở to, vầng trăng bạc nơi chân trời chiếu xuống Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Bên Thái tử có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Vũ Độc nói, “Gã sẽ không bỏ qua cho ta, mọi người nói đúng, tiên đế cũng đúng, ta lòng dạ đàn bà, không làm nên việc lớn. Ta không báo thù cho Triệu tướng quân, cũng không báo thù cho tiên đế.”

Hạc lão nói, “Ngươi theo Triệu tướng quân ba năm, theo Lý Tiệm Hồng chưa đến mười ngày, ngươi tự biết bên nào nặng bên nào nhẹ. Cái chết của Lý Tiệm Hồng không thể trách ngươi được.”

Nghe đến đó, Đoàn Lĩnh phát run, không thở nổi.

Vũ Độc không lên tiếng, chỉ nhấp ngụm trà.

“Tiên đế nói ta xưa nay vẫn không biết mình muốn gì.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngài nói đúng, ta như lục bình trôi nổi, gió thổi chiều nào nghiêng chiều đó, trước kia theo Triệu tướng quân, Triệu tướng quân chết thì theo Lý Tiệm Hồng, sau khi Lý Tiệm Hồng chết, ta lại về phe Mục tướng…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe câu “Lý Tiệm Hồng chết”, mọi âm thanh trở nên xa vời, hắn không còn nghe thấy gì, lặng người, máu toàn thân như biến thành kịch độc, tri giác dần biến mất.

“Ta sẽ nghiên cứu loại thuốc này.” Vũ Độc mở túi thuốc, bên trong có thuốc bột và vài viên thuốc nhỏ.

“Bột là độc.” Hạc lão giải thích, “Thuốc viên là chất dẫn, uống thuốc bột trước, thuốc viên sau, chưa đến một canh giờ sẽ chết ngay.”

Hạc lão đứng dậy, Vũ Độc xỏ guốc gỗ tiễn Hạc lão ra đến ngoài cổng lớn.


	45. Chương 45: Muốn chết

Lúc quay lại, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi quỳ trước bàn thấp trong phòng, đổ hết thuốc bột lẫn thuốc viên vào miệng, uống cạn chén trà nguội.

“Này!” Vũ Độc quát một tiếng, cuống quýt chạy tới, tất cả thuốc độc trên bàn đã bị Đoàn Lĩnh nuốt sạch, y lập tức điểm huyệt Đoàn Lĩnh, nắm đầu Đoàn Lĩnh kéo xuống, đầu gối thúc vào bụng hắn, lại vận công vỗ lưng hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh há miệng, phun hết cơm tối lẫn thuốc độc, Vũ Độc làm như vậy ba lần, Đoàn Lĩnh nôn hết chẳng còn gì, Vũ Độc giáng cho hắn một bạt tai, giận dữ hét, “Ngươi làm cái quái gì thế!”

Vũ Độc ném Đoàn Lĩnh, xoay người đi tìm thuốc rửa dạ dày cho hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh sờ soạng dưới đất, tìm viên thuốc trong đống nôn mửa, bỏ vào miệng.

Vũ Độc đang tìm thuốc, bất chợt quay lại, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đang làm gì, lập tức vọt đến như cơn gió, xách cổ áo hắn vả liền mười cái, đánh cho Đoàn Lĩnh mắt nổ đom đóm, ngất xỉu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngã xuống cạnh bàn, Vũ Độc tìm được thuốc rửa dạ dày, pha vào chén trà, bắt Đoàn Lĩnh nằm ngửa ra, cắm ống sậy vào mũi hắn, đổ thuốc vào.

Trong chốc lát, dạ dày Đoàn Lĩnh đảo lộn như sóng cuộn biển gầm, nôn hết ra, Vũ Độc lôi hắn ném ra sân, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nghiêng trong sân, co giật. Vũ Độc giận run người, hất ấm nước trên bếp về hướng Đoàn Lĩnh, nước sôi văng đầy người hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh bị bỏng cổ và lưng nhưng không nhúc nhích, chỉ mở to đôi mắt vô hồn nhìn Vũ Độc đứng trong cửa.

Ánh mắt ngập tràn tuyệt vọng, Vũ Độc không hiểu gì cả, tiến đến đá Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Nghĩ gì đấy?”

Y xách cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh, lôi hắn dậy, búng tay trước mặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh bất động, chỉ giương mắt ngẩn ngơ, Vũ Độc nổi cáu vả Đoàn Lĩnh một bạt tai thật kêu, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn không có bất kỳ phản ứng gì.

Hắn mở to mắt, nước mắt lăn dài, đồng tử trong veo phản chiếu gương mặt Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao, thả hắn xuống, mặc kệ, vào phòng quét dọn bãi nôn của Đoàn Lĩnh, trong đó có cả miếng thịt còn nguyên chưa tiêu hóa, hiển nhiên do bữa tối đói quá ăn không kịp nhai.

Vũ Độc lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn nằm nghiêng trong sân, không cử động, như đã chết.

Vũ Độc cau mày, ném chổi, cũng nằm xuống, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, thấy nước mắt Đoàn Lĩnh tuôn không ngừng, rơi xuống đất đọng thành vũng, phản chiếu sông Ngân giữa trời đêm, như một thế giới thu nhỏ.

“Rốt cuộc bị gì vậy?” Vũ Độc nói, “Này!”

Đoàn Lĩnh từ từ nhắm mắt, Vũ Độc không biết tại sao hắn trở nên như vậy, liền bỏ đi quét dọn, đang quét thì bất chợt ngộ ra…

Có lẽ ngay từ đầu hắn đã cố tìm cái chết, nhưng chưa tìm ra cách gì để chết tử tế, nhìn bộ dạng này chắc là cha đã chết nên tự uống thuốc độc nhảy sông tự vẫn, lại bị y cứu, mới đầu hồi phục vẫn còn ý định sống tiếp, đêm nay nghe nói đến thuốc độc, không biết bị cái gì kích thích nên lại nổi hứng tự sát.

“Ê.”

Vũ Độc quét dọn xong, ra trước cửa ngồi, chống khuỷu tay lên đầu gối, xắn ống tay áo, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trong sân, nói, “Hỏi này, trước đó ngươi không nói thật, có phải ban đầu là ngươi tự uống thuốc độc nhảy sông không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói tiếng nào, hắn đã mất nhận thức với thế giới này, đầu óc trống rỗng, ý thức hắn tự xây nên bức tường bao quanh ký ức khoảng thời gian chung sống với cha, ngăn cách tất cả mọi thứ hiện hữu ngoài đời.

_“Tây Xuyên phố gấm mười dặm, nước biếc non xanh, núi Ngọc Hành vây giăng sương mù, Giang Châu đèn hoa rực rỡ, thâu đêm suốt sáng, lấy trời làm màn, đất làm chiếu…”_

_“Xuân đến thì hoa đào nở rộ, có cả biển rộng không biên giới…”_

_“Dù con muốn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời, cha cũng cho con được.”_

_“Sống trên đời, mỗi người đều có một chuyện cần phải hoàn thành, có người sinh để đánh trận, có người sinh ra để làm Hoàng đế…”_

_“Là cha nợ con, kiếp này không ai có thể thay thế vị trí của con.”_

_“Kiếp người ngắn ngủi, sống trên đời không thể tránh phải đối mặt với nhiều chuyện rất tàn khốc.”_

_“Con trưởng thành rồi.”_

_“Con nói thêm câu nữa cha không đi bây giờ, vốn đã không muốn đi rồi.”_

_“Con ơi…”_

“Cha ngươi chết rồi đúng không?” Giọng Vũ Độc đánh sập bức tường trong nháy mắt, kéo ý thức Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại.

Vũ Độc nói, “Cha ngươi nhất định muốn ngươi sống tiếp, ngươi định để cha ngươi chết không nhắm mắt sao?”

Con ngươi Đoàn Lĩnh dần dần có tiêu cự, thấy Vũ Độc ngồi trước cửa, vóc dáng cao to như chó săn, trong cơn mơ hồ như trông thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng cười với hắn.

“Con tưởng cha chết rồi à?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng dịu dàng nhìn hắn, nói, “Con trai, cha vẫn luôn bên cạnh con mà.”

Vô số kỷ niệm ùa về, có lẽ là trùng hợp, có lẽ là ý trời, đến tận lúc này hắn mới biết tin cha qua đời.

Tin dữ đến quá đột ngột khiến hắn lập tức suy sụp.

Nhưng tin tức đến cũng thật đúng lúc, không để hắn chết bên vách núi Tiên Ti, không chết trong gió tuyết thành Lạc Nhạn, không chết trong xoáy nước sông Mân mà đến trong một đêm trăng, trước mặt người xa lạ.

Hắn không chết, lại được Vũ Độc cứu về.

Mong muốn gặp lại cha đã chống đỡ cho hắn đến trước mặt y.

Từ cõi u minh, hồn thiêng của Lý Tiệm Hồng như đã dùng hết sức mạnh che chở đứa con yêu dấu tiếp tục sống sót.

Chẳng sợ khốn khó cùng cực, chẳng sợ muôn người xa lánh… Lý Tiệm Hồng không muốn Đoàn Lĩnh biết được tin dữ, ông trời vẫn phù hộ Lý gia, phù hộ Đại Trần, hắn rốt cuộc vẫn lên đường về nhà, thành công đến được Tây Xuyên.

Mỗi lần mơ thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng, dường như có một người nào đó mang duyên phận kỳ lạ và mệnh trời đến trước mặt hắn. Hình bóng Lý Tiệm Hồng biến mất, chỉ còn Vũ Độc vẻ mặt khó hiểu nhìn hắn, ý thức Đoàn Lĩnh trở về.

“Nghĩ cho kỹ đi.” Cuối cùng, Vũ Độc nói, “Người sống ở đời ai mà không chết, chết vinh còn hơn sống nhục.”

Vũ Độc đứng dậy, vào phòng, đóng cửa tắt đèn. Dưới đêm trăng, Đoàn Lĩnh cô độc nằm đó, bấy giờ mới hít mũi, nước mắt tuôn trào. Đây là khoảnh khắc đau thương nhất, bất lực nhất đời hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh lê lết bò về phòng, lấy áo khoác dưới đất che mặt, chôn mặt vào đầu gối khóc nức nở.

Hắn còn nhớ ngày cha đưa hắn đến Tích Ung Quán, cha đứng ở cửa sổ nhìn hắn, không nỡ đi, hắn lại hối thúc cha về kẻo bị bạn cùng trường trêu chọc.

Đêm trước khi cha dẫn binh ra trận, thời khắc chia ly, cha đã nói, “Con nói đi, rằng con không hận cha, con tha thứ cho cha.”

Khi đó Đoàn Lĩnh không đồng ý, muốn cha đập tay thề, kỳ thật sao hắn có thể hận cha được chứ? Từ ngày còn rất nhỏ, hắn đã mong ngóng cha đến đón, cố chấp tin rằng ngày nào đó cha sẽ đến, họ sẽ nương tựa nhau mà sống, cũng như Lý Tiệm Hồng trèo non lội suối, trải bao đau khổ cũng phải tìm hắn bằng được, hắn trước sau vẫn đợi ngày cha đến. Nhưng thời gian hai người chung sống bầu bạn trôi nhanh như vệt nắng qua thềm, cha thậm chí không nói lời từ biệt đã vội vàng ra đi.

Kiếp người ngắn ngủi… cuối cùng hắn cũng hiểu bốn chữ này.

Cửa đột ngột bật mở, Vũ Độc cầm đèn rọi vào mặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh lấm lem nước mắt ngẩng đầu nhìn, Vũ Độc thật sự không biết phải làm gì, vẻ mặt bực dọc, cạy miệng hắn đổ thuốc vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh uống hết chén thuốc kia thì cơn buồn ngủ ập tới, nghiêng người nằm xuống, ý thức mơ hồ, hẳn là thuốc an thần để hắn không làm gì tự hại bản thân.

Sáng hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh thức dậy, Vũ Độc ngáp dài dùng bữa sáng, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh một hồi, thấy hắn lại tưới nước chăm hoa như trước, không có ý định tự sát nữa, bèn nói, “Đúng sai tốt xấu ta đã nói hết rồi, lần sau ngươi có tự sát ta cũng chẳng quan tâm nữa, nhưng muốn chết thì ra ngoài mà chết, đừng phiền ta phải xử lý một cái xác, biết không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đứng dưới hành lang, đột nhiên cảm thấy Đoàn Lĩnh thật phiền phức, trong lòng sinh ra cảm xúc phức tạp, vừa thương hại lại vừa nể hắn, dọc đường ắt đã chịu không ít đau khổ.

“Dọn phòng đi.” Vũ Độc nói, thay quần áo ra ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh cởi giày vào dọn phòng cho Vũ Độc, sau giờ Ngọ không có cơm ăn, hắn ngồi trước hành lang, ngắm trời xanh trong vắt, ve kêu râm ran, rất nhiều chuyện nghĩ mãi không ra đã có lời giải thích.

_“Hễ là người thì có vài việc dù biết phải vượt dầu sôi lửa bỏng cũng phải làm bằng được…”_

Nhưng hắn có thể làm gì đây?

Gió đầu hạ phất qua, lá vang xào xạc, bóng nắng lốm đốm rọi xuống người hắn.

Nếu hỏi bây giờ hắn muốn làm gì, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ muốn biết Lý Tiệm Hồng được chôn ở đâu để đến trò chuyện với cha.

Hắn ngồi ngẩn người, nghĩ đến việc Lang Tuấn Hiệp bỏ độc mình, hết lần này đến lần khác đối mặt với cái chết nhưng vẫn sống đến hôm nay, liệu hắn có tự sát được nữa không?

Hay là rời khỏi Tây Xuyên, lang bạt chân trời, thay tên đổi họ để không còn ai nhận ra nữa? Nhưng sống vậy có ý nghĩa gì đâu? Hắn sẽ không bao giờ quên những gì mình đã trải qua, có lẽ đến lúc chết vẫn không thể buông bỏ.

Nhưng không đi thì biết làm gì? Ở lại?

Lý Tiệm Hồng chết như thế nào? Hy sinh ở đâu?

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi thừ cả buổi chiều, rốt cuộc suy nghĩ thông suốt, hắn không thể chết hoặc bỏ đi, hắn còn rất nhiều việc phải làm, tuy những việc ấy khó khăn không thua gì dời non lấp biển, hiện giờ không còn cha bảo bọc, an bài tất cả thay hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ có thể dựa vào bản thân.

Đến đâu hay đến đó, Đoàn Lĩnh tự nhủ cứ sống đến khi nào không chịu đựng nổi nữa, cũng xem như một loại giải thoát.

Vũ Độc về, ném cho Đoàn Lĩnh hai miếng thịt bò như cho chó ăn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn thoáng qua, nhặt lên ăn. Vũ Độc nhìn lướt trong phòng, khá hài lòng, ngồi vào bàn bắt đầu đọc sách thuốc.

“Biết chữ không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc không nhắc chuyện đêm qua, đưa tờ đơn thuốc cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Làm theo đi.”


	46. Chương 46: Khom lưng

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy ghi trên tờ đơn là thuốc độc, cũng không biết cho ai dùng, liền điều chế theo đơn, hắn đã có kinh nghiệm chế thuốc lúc ở thành Lạc Nhạn, nhưng cách chế thuốc của Vũ Độc rất khác người, trộn chung cả thuốc tính hàn và tính nhiệt, có rất nhiều độc ngầm.

“Chế thuốc này làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc ngừng động tác, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu mình không nên hỏi.

“Hỏi thêm câu nữa xem.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chế thuốc xong lấy ngươi ra thử.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngậm miệng, Vũ Độc chợt nghĩ thằng nhóc này đến chết còn không sợ thì ngại gì bị thử độc, liền thở dài, cảm thấy đúng là bó tay với hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiền nát dược liệu, giã thành bột nhuyễn, cho thêm mật ong vo viên, hơ trên lửa. Hắn đoán đây là độc mãn tính, người trúng độc sẽ không phát hiện, cần dùng thuốc giải đúng ngày, nếu không sẽ phát độc mà chết.

“Có phải ngươi đang nghĩ ngay cả chết ngươi cũng không màng thì không phải sợ ta bỏ độc chết ngươi đúng không?” Vũ Độc lơ đãng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ta có cách khiến ngươi muốn sống không được, muốn chết cũng không xong.”

Môi Đoàn Lĩnh run run, muốn nói không phải, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên chọc giận Vũ Độc, y ném bút, tiến đến xách cổ áo hắn, lạnh lùng nói, “Cười gì? Ngươi cười quái gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng, mắt hiện vẻ sợ hãi, Vũ Độc đột nhiên cảm thấy đã gặp ánh mắt này ở đâu rồi nhưng không nhớ ra.

May mà Vũ Độc chỉ hay mạnh miệng, hung dữ đe dọa hắn vài câu rồi buông ra, sai hắn đi làm việc. Chỉ cần Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng, không chủ động trêu chọc y thì Vũ Độc cũng không rảnh đến mức gây rắc rối cho hắn.

Qua một ngày dài, Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ tiếp theo phải làm gì. Hắn nhớ lại đoạn đối thoại giữa Vũ Độc và Hạc lão, có một câu nhắc đến “Thái tử”, nói cách khác, sau khi cha chết, Đại Trần đã có Thái tử. Thái tử không có khả năng là anh em của hắn, liên tưởng đến việc Lang Tuấn Hiệp bỏ độc… Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nảy ra một ý, ý nghĩ ấy khiến hắn rét lạnh…

Chẳng lẽ sau khi cha chết, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã tìm ai đó giả mạo hắn? Mục Khoáng Đạt có biết chuyện này không? Nếu lão ta hợp tác với Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì tuyệt đối không được để Lang Tuấn Hiệp biết hắn đang ở trong phủ Thừa tướng. Nhưng nếu Mục Khoáng Đạt biết thì tại sao lúc tìm được hắn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không giao hắn cho Thừa tướng mà bỏ độc vứt xác?

Đoàn Lĩnh đưa ra một giả thiết liều lĩnh, tuy khá hoang đường nhưng chắc tám chín phần mười, đó là Lang Tuấn Hiệp lừa tất cả mọi người mà đưa về một Thái tử giả, Mục Khoáng Đạt không biết sự tồn tại của hắn. Theo đó, tình huống suy đoán là sau khi cha chết, Mục Khoáng Đạt những tưởng nắm được đại quyền, cho rằng khống chế Tứ thúc là có thể thâu tóm triều đình, không ngờ bị một Thái tử giả trên trời rơi xuống phá rối bố cục, vậy thuốc độc hắn đang điều chế được dùng để đối phó ai?

Đoàn Lĩnh phân tích cực nhanh, nếu đúng như hắn đoán thì cơ hội sống sót rất lớn, tính đi tính lại, nếu hắn cứ ở lại Tây Xuyên thì dù Lang Tuấn Hiệp biết hắn chưa chết cũng không dám tùy tiện xông vào phủ Thừa tướng giết hắn.

Hiện tại, ở bên cạnh Vũ Độc là lựa chọn an toàn nhất, sau đó chứng minh suy đoán của hắn rồi xác định bước tiếp theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh táo lại thì đầu óc rất nhanh nhạy, hắn vừa giã nhuyễn dược liệu vừa đặt ra vô số giả thiết, ngay cả việc Thái tử là thật hay giả cũng đã nghĩ đến. Nếu sau khi cha về triều, yêu cô gái nào đó rồi để lại một thằng nhỏ mồ côi từ trong bụng mẹ, cũng có thể lắm chứ… không, không có khả năng đó, chưa xét tính tình của cha thì coi như thật sự có Thái tử cũng chỉ là con nít quấn tã, không đáng để dùng độc đối phó, hơn nữa, rõ ràng độc này là cho người trưởng thành.

Lúc này, một thiếu niên vào sân.

“Vũ Độc!” Thiếu niên kia thấy Đoàn Lĩnh thì hơi sững sờ, tò mò nhìn hắn mấy lần.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy thiếu niên này mặt mày tuấn tú, áo quần sang trọng, thầm nghĩ hẳn là có địa vị, lại không có người hầu đi theo, ắt là có việc muốn nhờ.

Vũ Độc đứng dậy ra ngoài, nói với thiếu niên kia, “Mục công tử.”

Thiếu niên này chính là con trai của Mục Khoáng Đạt, hắn dò xét Đoàn Lĩnh mấy lượt, vênh mặt hất hàm sai Vũ Độc, “Phiền ngươi làm giúp ta một loại thuốc.”

“Không có lệnh Thừa tướng, không thể chế thuốc cho công tử.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nếu muốn dùng độc thì phải có thư hoặc do Thừa tướng đích thân dặn.”

Mục Khánh đưa ra một phương thuốc, Vũ Độc không nhận, Mục Khánh cau mày, bất mãn hỏi, “Ngươi không làm thật à?”

Vũ Độc không lên tiếng, lẳng lặng đứng dưới hành lang, Mục Khánh ném phương thuốc, tờ giấy phất phơ theo gió, rơi xuống đất, Mục Khánh nói, “Cho ngươi ba ngày, nghĩ kỹ đi.”

Mục Khánh không chờ Vũ Độc trả lời, xoay người đi.

Vũ Độc tức run người, lát sau khom người nhặt phương thuốc ném trên bàn.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã hơ thuốc xong, lau tay sạch sẽ, nhìn lướt qua phương thuốc, mới đầu hắn thầm nghĩ thuốc gì mà không thể ra ngoài chế, vừa nhìn đã hiểu, quả nhiên là thuốc tráng dương kích dục.

“Làm không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc ngồi trên giường, nhấc ấm rót trà, lạnh lùng nói, “Xéo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cất phương thuốc, vo viên thuốc, Vũ Độc ném qua một hộp gỗ, Đoàn Lĩnh xếp gọn thuốc rồi lui ra.

Một tia sét rạch ngang bầu trời, nửa đêm, mưa tuôn xối xả, nóc nhà bị dột nước.

Vũ Độc đang ăn cơm nửa chừng, có người đến nói Thừa tướng muốn gặp, Vũ Độc đành phải gác đũa, đi gặp Mục Khoáng Đạt, lúc quay lại thì ướt sũng như chuột lột, cầm hộp gỗ đi lần nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh đặt mấy cái chậu hứng nước mưa dột quanh phòng Vũ Độc, nước nhỏ giọt tí tách nghe rất vui tai. Sấm giật ầm ầm, Đoàn Lĩnh cuộn tròn trong phòng củi, không biết qua bao lâu, Vũ Độc đẩy cửa ra.

“Gọi ngươi mấy lần rồi, không nghe à?!”

Vũ Độc cởi trần, bờ vai cường tráng ướt nhẹp, chỉ mặc một cái quần trắng mỏng tang cũng ướt, dán sát vào đùi, thấy rõ màu da.

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác hỏi.

“Cho ngươi vào phòng!” Vũ Độc tức tối quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy chầm chậm theo y, Vũ Độc nói, “Hong khô sách và quần áo đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vắt ráo nước mấy bộ quần áo, treo bên bếp lò, hong khô giày cho y, dựng mấy quyển sách dựa tường, vách tường cũng thấm nước, nước nhỏ tong tỏng, Đoàn Lĩnh liền dời kệ sách, cẩn thận mở từng trang sách ra phơi.

“Ngủ ở đó.” Vũ Độc chỉ trong góc, ý là Đoàn Lĩnh không phải về phòng củi ngủ nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh liền trải giường cho y rồi tự trải đệm cho mình, nằm ở góc tường, nghe tiếng mưa nhỏ vào chậu mà ngủ. Nửa đêm, Vũ Độc chọi thứ gì qua đánh thức hắn.

“Khẽ chút coi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngủ không được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng hiểu ra sao, đột nhiên ý thức được có lẽ hắn đã nói mớ, lưng toát mồ hôi lạnh, đứng dậy đổ nước đọng trong chậu.

Trận mưa kéo dài ba ngày, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể ra ngoài, Vũ Độc nằm lì trong phòng cả ngày, Mục Khoáng Đạt không gọi y, trời mưa cũng chẳng thể đi đâu, ngoại trừ một ngày đưa cơm hai lần thì không ai để mắt đến y. Vũ Độc không có tiền, lúc Triệu Khuê rơi đài, gia sản đã bị triều đình tịch thu, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng không đòi lại cho y, Vũ Độc chỉ có chút tiền còm Mục Khoáng Đạt ban cho.

Hôm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc đếm tiền, một lượng hai lượng, ba lượng bốn lượng… chưa đến mười lượng bạc vụn, thầm nghĩ Vũ Độc nghèo rớt mồng tơi. Trước nay Đoàn Lĩnh chưa làm gì ra tiền, nhưng từng chịu khổ ở Thượng Tử, ít nhiều cũng biết tầm quan trọng của tiền bạc, một đồng tiền làm khó anh hùng, Vũ Độc lại thường xuyên mua dược liệu nên chẳng dư dả được xu nào.

Vũ Độc đang tính toán gia sản thì có người đến, y liền gom bạc cất kỹ trong túi.

“Nên sửa mái nhà đi.” Người đến là Xương Lưu Quân đang cầm dù, dưới dù có cả Mục Khánh.

“Chế thuốc chưa?” Mục Khánh hỏi.

“Thừa tướng không nói.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không thể chế thuốc cho công tử.”

Mục Khánh quay lại nhìn Xương Lưu Quân, Xương Lưu Quân và Mục Khánh đứng trong sân không vào phòng, Vũ Độc cũng không ra ngoài, Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ngươi cứ làm đi, quy củ đâu ra lắm thế, chế thuốc xong ta sửa mái nhà cho ngươi.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Mục Khánh nói, “Cho ngươi thêm hai ngày, ngươi tự coi đó mà làm, về thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong góc nhìn Vũ Độc, Xương Lưu Quân và Mục Khánh đi rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh liền tiến đến chế thuốc cho Mục Khánh.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mới kéo ngăn tủ, Vũ Độc chợt đứng bật dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ hết hồn tránh ra, lại va đổ bàn trà. Ngay sau đó, Vũ Độc chụp bình hoa nhắm vào đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, bình hoa còn chưa nện xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh đã gào thảm thiết, Vũ Độc khựng lại, mãi không xuống tay.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, không nghe tiếng sứ vỡ, quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc bực bội không chịu nổi, đặt bình hoa lại chỗ cũ, xách cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh lôi đến bàn thuốc, nói, “Ngươi làm đi, nhanh, để ta xem ngươi chế ra được cái gì.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ đứng đó, lát sau, Vũ Độc giận dữ quát, “Chế đi! Làm sai ông đây lấy mạng ngươi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, kéo ngăn tủ, dựa theo trí nhớ, lấy dược liệu bày ra cho Vũ Độc xem.

“Chỉ cần mấy loại này thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có sẵn.”

“Mài dao xắt vụn ra.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh làm từng bước, giã dược liệu thành bột, Vũ Độc ngoắc hắn, gọi, “Qua đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được nguy hiểm, lùi về phía sau, Vũ Độc bước lên cạy miệng Đoàn Lĩnh, đổ cả gói thuốc bột vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh phát run, trong miệng toàn là thuốc kích dục, hắn biết nuốt xuống là chết chắc, may mà Vũ Độc không làm khó hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh liền chạy đi súc miệng.

Đoàn Lĩnh súc miệng sạch sẽ, Vũ Độc lăn ra giường ngủ trưa, Đoàn Lĩnh cẩn thận dọn dẹp các thứ để không đánh thức Vũ Độc, đóng quyển sách mốc meo, phát hiện đó là quyển _Dược Thánh Kinh_ ghi chép những loại thực vật hắn chưa nghe bao giờ, liền đứng đó đọc, đọc đến khi mặt trời xuống núi, Vũ Độc rời giường.

Vũ Độc mở ngăn tủ, tự chế thuốc, Đoàn Lĩnh trông thấy, đúng là thuốc hồi trưa hắn đã làm, thầm nghĩ chẳng phải y đang tự làm khổ mình hay sao, phải tự làm mới chịu.

Vũ Độc làm xong, ném gói thuốc nhỏ cho Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đi giao hàng đi, đưa cho ai tự hiểu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám ra ngoài, nhưng không đi sẽ bị đánh, bị đánh thì cũng thôi, chỉ sợ khiến Vũ Độc nghi ngờ, thế là cầm gói thuốc đội mưa chạy đi tìm Mục Khánh.


	47. Chương 47: Cơ hội

Hay là nhân cơ hội này trốn ra ngoài hỏi thăm tin tức? Nhưng mới lần đầu được thả đã làm vậy e sẽ khiến Vũ Độc đề phòng, nếu bị nghi ngờ thì nguy.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn phía cuối con hẻm thật lâu, đứng lặng trong mưa, cuối cùng vẫn nén xuống. Cửa bên phủ Thừa tướng đã đóng, Đoàn Lĩnh tìm nửa ngày mới đến được cổng sau, bị lính gác cổng làm khó dễ, hỏi đi hỏi lại mấy lần, cuối cùng mới cho vào.

Mục Khánh đứng dưới hành lang, bị một người đàn ông trung niên dạy dỗ, tay cầm hộp đựng dế. Sáu, bảy thiếu niên đứng xung quanh sợ nơm nớp nhìn người đàn ông kia.

“Đập đi.” Người đàn ông nói.

Nha hoàn dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đến hành lang, thấy Thừa tướng nổi giận, nhất thời không dám tiến đến. Đoàn Lĩnh thấy người đàn ông kia phong thái hơn người, thoáng rùng mình, đoán chắc là Mục Khoáng Đạt rồi.

“Có nghe không?” Người đàn ông kia gằn giọng.

Mục Khánh buộc phải ném hộp sứ Long Tuyền men xanh xuống đất, hộp vỡ tan tành, người đàn ông nói, “Giẫm chết nó.”

Mục Khánh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng sau cột, nhớ đến cha. Nếu hắn chơi dế, Lý Tiệm Hồng sẽ không ép hắn giẫm chết, có khi còn bắt con khác chơi cùng hắn.

Mục Khánh ức đỏ mặt, cuối cùng vẫn đạp chết con dế.

“Về đọc sách.” Người đàn ông chỉ căn phòng cuối hành lang, Mục Khánh ngoan ngoãn về phòng.

Người đàn ông lại nói với các thiếu niên, “Lần sau còn để ta thấy thiếu gia chơi đá dế nữa thì đừng trách ta, ai về nhà nấy đi.”

Các thiếu niên sợ đến mức hồn bay phách lạc, cuống cuồng chạy đi.

Bấy giờ, người đàn ông mới liếc thấy Đoàn Lĩnh ở cuối hành lang, Đoàn Lĩnh định né nhưng đã bị bắt gặp.

“Ai lén lút ở đó?” Người đàn ông nói.

“Lão gia.” Nha hoàn bước ra hành lễ với người đàn ông kia, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng khom người theo, gọi “lão gia”. Quả nhiên người đàn ông này chính là Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Lúc ấy Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo khoác của Vũ Độc, áo rộng quá mặc không vừa, ống tay áo xắn lên, vạt áo cột thành một cục bên hông, nhìn hết sức buồn cười.

“Ai đây?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám trả lời, biết lúc này lời giải thích của nha hoàn còn đáng tin hơn lời hắn. Nha hoàn đáp thay, “Bẩm lão gia, là tên sai vặt ở chỗ Vũ Độc, nói đến đưa đồ cho thiếu gia.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đưa ra xem thuốc gì.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy gói thuốc trong ngực áo, nha hoàn nhận thuốc dâng lên, Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa quan sát hắn vừa mở gói thuốc, cau mày nhìn đống thuốc bột.

“Lão gia hỏi ngươi kìa.” Nha hoàn thúc Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn trong phòng, thấy Mục Khánh mặt tái mét, đứng trước bàn ngóng ra ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, là thuốc tráng dương kích dục do con trai ngươi cố ý đến nhờ Vũ Độc làm đấy, xem ngươi có đánh chết hắn không. Nhưng hắn đột nhiên nghĩ, nếu giúp Mục Khánh thoát nạn lần này, biết đâu sau này có tác dụng… thế là ngoài miệng nói dối rằng, “Cho dế ăn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt ra vườn hoa, mở gói, đổ hết thuốc bột xuống hồ.

“Không chịu siêng năng đọc sách.” Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, “Bôi bác thể diện Mục gia ta.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt lại đánh giá Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Không biết Vũ Độc nhận đồ đệ từ bao giờ, gian xảo cả đôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng im không lên tiếng, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Muốn lấy lòng thiếu gia thì bắt hắn đọc sách nhiều vào, đừng xúi giục thiếu gia chơi bời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp “vâng”, Mục Khoáng Đạt ôm tâm sự xoay người đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh sờ khóe môi mình theo bản năng, thầm nghĩ Mục Khoáng Đạt không nhận ra, ấn tượng ban đầu quá lớn, hắn lớn lên không giống Lý Tiệm Hồng nhiều, như cha nói thì hắn giống người mẹ đã mất, thế nên ở lại Mục phủ vẫn là cách an toàn. Khóe miệng hắn cực kỳ giống Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhưng không nhìn kỹ sẽ không nhận ra, hơn nữa “Thái tử” còn đó, Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không liên tưởng đến hắn.

“Ngươi, vào đây.” Mục Khánh gọi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Thiếu gia cho ngươi vào thì vào nhanh đi.” Nha hoàn ra lệnh.

“Ta không gọi ngươi.” Mục Khánh nổi cáu nạt nha hoàn, “Mắc gì lắm chuyện thế?!”

Nha hoàn đành khom người lui ra, Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng, Mục Khánh vẫn còn bực bội, mới đầu là bị mắng một trận, khó khăn lắm mới lấy được thuốc lại bị cha rắc xuống hồ không còn một hột, đúng là ấm ức.

Mục Khánh kéo ngăn tủ, ném một phong bì đựng tiền cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói với hắn, “Thưởng cho chủ nhân nhà ngươi sửa mái nhà.”

“Đa tạ thiếu gia ban thưởng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhặt phong bì, đang định lui ra, Mục Khánh lại hỏi, “Chờ đã, biết thuốc này chế như thế nào không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh miễn cưỡng gật đầu, Mục Khánh nói, “Nhân lúc không có Vũ Độc, ngươi giúp ta chế gói khác đi, làm xong có thưởng, nếu để lộ tiếng gió thì ngươi tự biết hậu quả.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh quy củ đáp.

Mục Khánh lại nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức nói, “Chắc chắn không để lão gia biết, cũng không cho Vũ Độc biết, thiếu gia yên tâm.”

Mục Khánh thầm nghĩ thằng nhóc này đúng là biết điều, liền phất tay, nói, “Đi đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh điềm tĩnh về giao phong bì cho Vũ Độc, bên trong là hai lượng bạc, Vũ Độc không nói gì, cất bạc, ngồi ngoài cửa ngắm mưa. Đoàn Lĩnh trong phòng suy nghĩ chuyện Mục gia, Mục Khánh không phải người mưu mô, nếu có cơ hội tiếp xúc sẽ nghe được nhiều tin tức quan trọng, thậm chí nếu may mắn lấy được lòng tin của Mục Khánh, biết đâu còn có cơ hội gặp Tứ thúc, nay đã là Hoàng đế.

Nhưng một khi đi theo Mục Khánh, xác suất gặp nguy hiểm cũng tăng lên, bởi vì rất có thể sẽ chạm mặt “Thái tử” và Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Thái tử giả có lẽ không nhận ra hắn, còn Lang Tuấn Hiệp chắc chắn sẽ biết ngay… trước hết phải giữ được tính mạng cái đã.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ cha từng nói, có đôi khi, nơi nguy hiểm nhất chính là nơi an toàn nhất. Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhất định chưa biết hắn không chết, cũng sẽ không nghĩ đến khả năng hắn trốn trong phủ Thừa tướng.

Chờ thêm mấy ngày, cơ hội của Đoàn Lĩnh cuối cùng cũng đến.

“Đi mua hai cái bánh nướng ăn tối.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc trích ra ít tiền ném cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy những tháng ngày sắp tới không mấy tươi sáng, chợt thông cảm cho Vũ Độc, theo lý mà nói, một tên ăn chùa uống chùa như hắn không có lập trường để nghĩ như vậy, nhưng tiền của Vũ Độc ngày càng ít, hắn nhìn mà xót xa.

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm mười đồng tiền ra ngoài, thầm nghĩ mai này lấy lại quyền lực sẽ cho y ăn thịt cá no say… nhưng với hoàn cảnh hiện tại, tương lai ấy có khác gì hoa trong gương trăng dưới nước?

Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được quay lại nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc cảnh giác hỏi, “Nhìn gì? Đang nghĩ gì đấy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cất mấy đồng tiền, nói với Vũ Độc, “Ta nghĩ chúng ta có thể tự làm cơm, muốn ăn gì nấu món đó, không cần phải ra ngoài mua.”

Nghe vậy, Vũ Độc mới dịu xuống, nói, “Dài dòng, bảo ngươi mua thì cứ đi mua.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, biết điều chạy đi.

Khó khăn lắm mới được ra ngoài một chuyến, hắn không dám chạy lung tung, nếu Lang Tuấn Hiệp không ở trong cung mà nổi hứng ra ngoài đi dạo thì tiêu, hắn chỉ cần đừng quá nghênh ngang, cũng đừng thập thò, cứ tự nhiên thì sẽ không bị nghi ngờ. Hắn vào chợ, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Vũ Độc giao cho rồi đến quán trà nghe ngóng tin tức.

Nhưng mọi người sẽ không bàn tán về vị Hoàng đế đã chết nửa năm, nghe hết nửa ngày, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám dò hỏi, sợ trễ giờ, liền chạy về.

Quả nhiên, Vũ Độc không vui nói, “Mua có cái bánh đi gì lâu thế? Chờ người ta gặt lúa xay bột làm bánh hay sao?”

“Ta không biết đường.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đi lạc, có người tốt bụng chỉ đường cho ta về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng biết nói dối, hơn nữa còn kín kẽ không chút sơ hở, Vũ Độc không nhận ra, nói, “Thôi thôi thôi, ăn cơm đi.”

Thăm dò ở quán trà không phải cách hay, nhiều người nhiều miệng, khó biết đúng sai, lần sau sang nơi khác thôi. Chạy đến nghe lén ngoài thư phòng Thừa tướng khác nào tự sát, Đoàn Lĩnh suy đi nghĩ lại, nhớ năm xưa nơi nhận được tin nhanh nhất chính là trường học và Tích Ung Quán, không biết ở Tây Xuyên có trường học không nhỉ?

Đoàn Lĩnh cân nhắc đủ đường, nhiều lần còn muốn làm liều thăm dò Vũ Độc, vờ như vô tình hỏi tình hình trong cung. Nhưng ngẫm lại, vẫn thấy quá nguy hiểm, dù sao đi nữa, lòng người khó đoán, lỡ như đụng mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì không ai có thể cứu hắn.

Qua mấy ngày quan sát, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy tuy sở trường của Vũ Độc là dùng độc nhưng y là người ngay thẳng, có võ công mà không trộm cướp, cũng không ỷ vào bản lĩnh dùng độc mà mưu cầu quyền lợi, làm việc quang minh chính đại. Buổi sáng, thỉnh thoảng hắn thấy Vũ Độc luyện chưởng pháp trong sân, bàn tay đảo lượn đẹp như cánh ưng.

Luyện chưởng xong, Vũ Độc ném một túi tiền cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc nói, “Mua hai cái bánh nướng, nửa cân rượu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận tiền, thầm nghĩ cơ hội lại đến nữa rồi, liền vội vàng chạy ra đường, hỏi thăm các trường học ở Tây Xuyên, biết được nơi đông học trò nhất là Thái Học Viện, bèn hỏi đường đến Thái Học Viện.

Đoàn Lĩnh tìm đến hàng rào bọc quanh vườn hoa sau Thái Học Viện, dời hai tảng đá, đứng lên nhìn qua cửa sổ chạm trổ hoa văn, có mấy học trò trốn học đứng buôn chuyện trong vườn hoa.

“Theo tình hình thì cắt giảm lao dịch và thuế cũng là chuyện tốt.” Một người nói, “Phương Nam không gánh nổi nữa, chi bằng nghỉ ngơi lấy sức, nhưng đáng tiếc hiện tại có binh không tướng, không thể đảo ngược tình thế…”

Nơi đây cũng hệt như Tích Ung Quán, các học trò thường ngày rảnh rỗi, thích ra vẻ cụ non bàn chuyện triều chính, đa phần là bàn việc nước, có người cho rằng nên mặc cho Nguyên – Liêu đánh nhau rồi gom góp sức lực, dù sao thì có nước Liêu che chắn, người Nguyên không thể bành trướng thế lực trong một sớm một chiều. Chờ nước Liêu bị quân Nguyên đánh cho thoi thóp, Đại Trần thừa cơ làm ngư ông đắc lợi. Bây giờ Mục Khoáng Đạt biên soạn chế pháp mới, giảm thuế cho khu vực Tây Xuyên và Giang Châu, rất được người dân ủng hộ. Lúc Triệu Khuê nắm quyền thì trọng võ khinh văn, dễ sinh biến.

Nói một hồi lại chuyển đề tài đến thái độ của tân hoàng Lý Diễn Thu, Lý gia xưa nay cai trị theo lẽ tự nhiên, nói trắng ra là bỏ mặc không quan tâm, sau khi Thái tử về triều thì mới chuyên cần phê tấu chương, còn đa phần công tác quản lý vẫn nghe theo Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Đoàn Lĩnh mải nghe quên cả thời gian, mãi đến khi Vũ Độc chờ hết nổi ra ngoài tìm thì thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trên mấy tảng đá nhìn vào vườn hoa Thái Học Viện, nắng chiều soi sáng gương mặt hắn, nét mặt đầy vẻ trông mong.

Vũ Độc đứng sau con hẻm nhìn một hồi, cau mày hỏi, “Chạy tới đây làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, suýt ngã, các học trò cũng đi, Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích, “Vừa khéo đi ngang qua nên… nhìn vô một lát.”

Hắn cho rằng Vũ Độc muốn xử tội hắn, nhưng rốt cuộc Vũ Độc không nói gì, xoay người đi. Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy theo sau, trong đầu sắp xếp lại thông tin. Sau khi về nhà, hắn lau chùi kệ sách cho Vũ Độc, thấy trên kệ đặt một bao vải đựng một cái hộp và một thanh kiếm.

Kiếm này chỉ là bội kiếm bình thường của Vũ Độc, còn lại đều là sách phủ bụi. Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn xem trong hộp có cái gì, nhưng lúc này mà tò mò rất dễ mất mạng nên không chạm vào.


	48. Chương 48: Lấy lòng tin

Đêm xuống, Vũ Độc đến kiểm tra hộp và kiếm, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm ngủ trong góc tường, nghe tiếng động liền hé mắt nhìn, thấy Vũ Độc đứng quay lưng về phía hắn, mở hộp, lấy thứ gì đó ra ngoài cửa ngồi.

Lát sau, tiếng sáo đứt quãng vang lên, dường như đang chỉnh âm tiết, Đoàn Lĩnh dỏng tai nghe, âm thanh ngắt đoạn dần dần liền mạch thành giai điệu uyển chuyển.

Tương Kiến Hoan!

Bài sáo này là Tương Kiến Hoan!

Đoàn Lĩnh đã nghe khúc nhạc này vô số lần, lần trong trường học ở Thượng Kinh, tiếng sáo của Tầm Xuân ở viện Quỳnh Hoa, và bài sáo trúc trắc của cha… không ngờ Vũ Độc cũng thổi bài này, vừa nghe tiếng sáo, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt ngẩn ngơ.

Tiếng sáo của Vũ Độc mới đầu ẩn chứa căm giận, nhưng dần dà, giai điệu trôi chảy như thác nước, phác họa khung cảnh đồi núi rộ sắc hoa đào, bao la vô bờ, ngập tràn hy vọng, phóng khoáng vô cùng.

Tiếng sáo lần đầu nghe được trong trường cất chứa nỗi niềm trầm lắng, như lời thổn thức không nói thành lời; giai điệu của Tầm Xuân thì u oán đau thương, thấm đẫm tuyệt vọng; Lý Tiệm Hồng mới biết thổi, còn chưa điều chỉnh được hơi thổi. Khi tiếng sáo của Vũ Độc vang lên, Đoàn Lĩnh có cảm giác hoàn toàn khác, thuần phác nhưng vẫn khí phách, sâu lắng mà không bi lụy, như dòng nước Tây Xuyên dậy sóng cuộn trào, tự nhiên thoải mái.

Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo đơn quần cộc, cầm lòng không đặng bước ra nhìn ngoài cửa, thấy Vũ Độc ngồi một mình trên bậc thang, gương mặt nghiêng cực kỳ anh tuấn, ánh mắt có chút lạnh lùng và nuối tiếc. Giai điệu lắng xuống, Vũ Độc buông sáo, nhìn trăng sáng huyền ảo nơi chân trời, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn chìm đắm trong khúc nhạc.

“Gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh từ đầu đến chân, khóe miệng giật giật.

Vũ Độc, “Chưa thấy sáo bao giờ à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh cứ tưởng Vũ Độc sẽ giải thích mấy câu về bài sáo, nhưng Vũ Độc không phí lời với hắn, đặt sáo xuống, nằm ngoài cửa ngắm trăng.

“Lúc bằng ngươi, ta đã biết giết người rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc kể chuyện, liền bước ra, ôm đầu gối ngồi dưới hành lang.

Không gian tĩnh lặng, Vũ Độc uống rượu, lẩm bẩm, “Năm đó ta mười lăm, sư nương cho ta một quyển Dược Kinh, một cây sáo, một thanh kiếm Liệt Quang, bảo ta xuống núi tìm sư tỷ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến Tầm Xuân cũng thổi bài sáo này, nhưng không ngắt lời Vũ Độc.

“Sư nương là người cố chấp.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bà nói, sống trên đời, có một số việc, dù phải mạo hiểm tính mạng, dù không còn lối thoát cũng phải làm bằng được, khí phách quan trọng hơn mạng sống.”

“Thật trùng hợp, cũng có một người nói với ta…” Vũ Độc thản nhiên nói, “Hễ là người thì có vài việc dù biết phải lên núi đao xuống biển lửa, phải vượt dầu sôi lửa bỏng, biết mình sẽ chết cũng phải làm bằng được.”

Ánh mắt Vũ Độc nhuốm men say, trông như ngẩn ngơ, hỏi, “Ngươi từng đọc sách chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi muốn làm gì? Nhớ đừng bao giờ làm thích khách như ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, lát sau nói, “Khi còn sống, cha ta muốn ta đọc sách, thi lấy công danh.”

Vũ Độc thở dài, nói, “Thi lấy công danh à.”

Vũ Độc lắc đầu cười, không biết là cười Đoàn Lĩnh hay cười bản thân, lại nói, “Đọc sách gì rồi? Đọc vài câu nghe xem.”

“Thiên địa huyền hoàng, vũ trụ hồng hoang…” Đoàn Lĩnh đọc.

“Câu khác coi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ai không biết câu này?”

“Học nhi thời tập chi, bất diệc lạc hồ*…”

_*Trích Luận Ngữ – Khổng Tử, có nghĩa: được học hành, được rèn luyện là vui thú._

“Câu khác.” Vũ Độc nhắm mắt, thuận miệng nói, “Nghe đóng kén lỗ tai rồi.”

“Đại học chi đạo, tại minh minh đức…”

“Không hiểu, câu khác.”

“Trăng sáng hoa xuân bao giờ hết, dĩ vãng qua thềm biết ai hay.*”

_*Nguyên văn là Xuân hoa thu nguyệt hà thời liễu, vãng sự tri đa thiểu. Trích bài Ngu Mỹ Nhân kỳ 1 – Lý Dục._

Vũ Độc hớp một ngụm rượu, không ngắt lời Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại mấy bài thơ phu tử dạy, trích dẫn vài câu đọc cho Vũ Độc nghe. Từ _Cha mẹ sầu thương tóc bạc đầu, sớm hôm xanh màu tối thành sương*_ , đến _Mãi đi không dừng bước, kiếp này biệt ly người**_. Vũ Độc vừa nghe vừa uống rượu, dốc hết nửa cân rượu, Vũ Độc dựa sạp, nhắm mắt, không nhúc nhích.

_*Nguyên văn là Cao đường minh kính bi bạch phát, triêu như thanh ty mộ thành tuyết, trích bài Thương Tiến Tửu – Lý Bạch._

_**Nguyên văn là Hành hành trùng hành hành, dữ quân sinh biệt ly. Trích bài Hành Hành Trùng Hành Hành – vô danh._

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ y ngủ bên ngoài cảm lạnh nên gồng mình kéo y vào giường, Vũ Độc không ngủ, đột ngột mở mắt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, say khướt, như muốn nói gì, khoảnh khắc đó, tim Đoàn Lĩnh đánh thót một cái.

“Ngươi nói nhiều y như Diêu Tranh.” Vũ Độc chế giễu, “Vừa nhìn đã muốn vả cho mấy cái.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội hỏi, “Diêu… Diêu Tranh là ai?”

Vũ Độc không để ý đến hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh đặt y nằm lên giường, về góc tường trải đệm, nằm xuống, Vũ Độc vẫn mở to mắt nhìn chằm chặp bóng lưng Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Sao ta luôn cảm thấy đã gặp ngươi ở đâu rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Có hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc bóp trán, nhất thời không nhớ ra, Đoàn Lĩnh trải đệm, quay lưng nói với Vũ Độc, “Ta và huynh có duyên.”

“Sao lại nói thế?” Vũ Độc nhắm mắt, thản nhiên hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Huynh cứu ta hai lần, ta nợ huynh quá nhiều, đền đáp bao nhiêu cũng không đủ.”

“Ta không phải người tốt.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, “Nhất thời nổi hứng cứu ngươi, cũng có thể nổi hứng giết ngươi, đừng mừng vội.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc chỉ mạnh miệng nói vậy, y sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ giết hắn, Vũ Độc nói xong câu đó rồi ngủ mất.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh quyết định tiến hành kế hoạch, nghĩ cách tiếp cận Mục Khánh lấy lòng tin, không được thì tệ lắm cũng phải lẫn vào nhóm tay chân của Mục Khánh, nhưng cách qua lại không được khiến Vũ Độc sinh lòng cảnh giác rồi xa lánh hắn, nếu không được Vũ Độc bảo vệ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mà phát hiện thì có thể giết hắn bất cứ lúc nào.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghía qua Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vừa luyện công xong, công pháp của y khá giống Lý Tiệm Hồng, đều là tích tụ nội công, thông qua bộ pháp và chưởng pháp để đả thông kinh mạch, vận chuyển nội lực. Vũ Độc luyện xong, toát đầy mồ hôi, Đoàn Lĩnh xách nước đến hầu y tắm gội.

“Mục Khánh sai ta làm việc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh múc nước trong chậu dội xuống đầu Vũ Độc.

“Kêu ta chế thuốc.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Hắn kể lại chuyện lần trước, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Sao lúc đó không nói?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng, hỏi, “Giờ làm sao?”

Qua quan sát, Đoàn Lĩnh biết chỉ cần hắn chủ động kể rõ đầu đuôi thì Vũ Độc sẽ không nổi nóng, quả nhiên, hắn đã đoán đúng.

“Còn hỏi giờ làm sao?” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Coi như ngươi biết điều.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói gì, gội đầu xong rồi lau khô tóc cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc không thể làm gì khác, lại không có tiền, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sai ngươi làm thì làm đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, thầm nghĩ đã thành công một nửa, liền đi chế thuốc cho Mục Khánh, cũng không vội vàng giao thuốc mà đặt trên bàn trước mặt Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc không nói tiếng nào, tiện tay lật sách.

Sau giờ Ngọ, Vũ Độc mới nói, “Giao cho hắn đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm thuốc ra ngoài, lần này vào phủ Thừa tướng thuận lợi hơn nhiều, Mục Khánh đang đọc sách trong phòng, vẻ mặt bực bội, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đến liền vẫy tay với hắn, gọi, “Mau vào đây, làm chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy thuốc ra, ngồi quỳ bên cạnh Mục Khánh, đưa cho hắn, nói, “Mỗi lần dùng nửa gói, không được nhiều hơn.”

Mục Khánh như nhặt được của quý, cất thuốc, thưởng tiền, hỏi, “Ngươi tên gì?”

“Vương Sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Mục Khánh gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh khó khăn lắm mới đến được đây, muốn tìm đề tài nói chuyện với Mục Khánh, chọc hắn vui, để hắn nhớ đến mình, sau này mới có cơ hội tiếp cận. Nhưng sự thật chứng minh Đoàn Lĩnh đã nghĩ quá nhiều, Mục Khánh bị nhốt trong sân đọc sách mấy ngày liền, không có bạn bè nào dám đến tìm, sợ bị Mục Khoáng Đạt giẫm chết như con dế kia, chỉ có vài nha hoàn hầu hạ, Mục Khánh đã chán đến phát điên.

“Ngươi có thuốc mê không?” Mục Khánh nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Tốt nhất là loại uống vô hôn mê không biết trời trăng gì ấy, chỉ tưởng ngủ một giấc, chúng ta bỏ thuốc thị vệ rồi ra ngoài chơi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, thành thật đáp, “Không có, thiếu gia.”

Mục Khánh hỏi, “Thuốc mê thông thường thì sao? Vũ Độc chắc phải có chứ?”

“Không có.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Y không cần thuốc mê.”

Mục Khánh mặt ủ mày ê nhìn tờ giấy, trên giấy mới viết mấy dòng, Đoàn Lĩnh chú ý đến.

“Ngươi là người ở đâu?” Mục Khánh lại hỏi, “Biết gì chơi vui không, ta đưa ngươi tiền, ra chợ mua cho ta đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Lão gia sẽ lột da ta đó thiếu gia.”

Mục Khánh, “…”

“Biết làm văn không?” Mục Khánh hỏi, “Trả lời câu hỏi nữa, hiểu không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn đề bài, _Tử Lộ, Tăng Tích, Nhiễm Hữu, Công Tây Hoa thị tọa*_ , là trích từ Luận Ngữ, lại thấy đống giấy bị Mục Khánh vò một cục, chợt nảy ra một ý.

_*Có nghĩa: Tử Lộ, Tăng Tích, Nhiễm Hữu, Công Tây Hoa ngồi hầu._

Mục Khánh ỉu xìu, nằm giang tay giang chân hình chữ đại trên giường, Đoàn Lĩnh cúi đầu nhìn tờ giấy trên bàn, nhấc bút nhúng mực, bắt đầu viết.

Mục Khánh đứng dậy đi qua đi lại, vươn vai, cũng không đuổi Đoàn Lĩnh, đứng ngoài sân vặn eo, hoạt động gân cốt, hỏi, “Biết võ không?”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh viết câu trả lời trên giấy.

Mục Khánh không quay đầu lại, vẫn xoay eo, kỳ quái hỏi, “Chẳng phải Vũ Độc luôn ở một mình à? Ngươi mới đến chỗ y hả? Y cần ngươi làm gì?”

Trong ấn tượng của Mục Khánh, Vũ Độc là một tên tính tình quái gở, đã là đầy tớ ba họ rồi còn không biết làm vui lòng cha hắn, suốt ngày bị Xương Lưu Quân châm chọc, nếu là người khác đã bỏ đi lâu rồi, vậy mà tên thích khách này vẫn nuốt giận ở lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, không trả lời thẳng, chỉ đáp, “Ta là người Tầm Bắc, thiếu gia.”

“Hở? Tầm Bắc à.” Mục Khánh tuy là công tử bột song không có thói kiêu ngạo, nhưng lớn lên trong dòng dõi Nho học, ít nhiều cũng có khí chất, nói, “Tầm Bắc… Tầm Dương chốn Bắc, có gì vui không?”

“Ở phía Tây Thượng Tử…” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Trên núi có rất nhiều thú hoang.”

“Hôm nào được đi săn thì hay quá.” Mục Khánh nói, “Ta cho ngươi ít tiền, ngươi ra chợ mua cho ta con ngựa, không cần ngựa to, ngựa lùn được rồi, rồi nuôi ở chỗ ngươi, chừng nào rảnh ta qua xem… Ngươi đang làm gì đấy?”

“Làm bài tập cho thiếu gia.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, viết xong bài văn, gác bút, đứng dậy khom người với Mục Khánh.

Mục Khánh trợn tròn mắt, hỏi, “Ngươi từng đọc sách rồi sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng một bên, không nói tiếng nào, ánh mắt thâm thúy, Mục Khánh đọc lướt một lần, nói, “Chà… xong hết rồi, hay quá!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thiếu gia không thể sao chép hết bài, cần làm lại mở bài và kết bài, đổi nét chữ phần thân bài.”

“Tốt! Tốt!” Mục Khánh cười nói, “May mà có ngươi!”

Mục Khánh ngồi xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh mài mực cho hắn, Mục Khánh chép lại bài văn, chỉnh sửa đôi chút, viết xong, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, Mục Khánh lấy ít tiền trong túi, suy nghĩ một chốc, lại không thưởng cho Đoàn Lĩnh mà cất đi, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sáng ngày mốt đến chỗ ta một chuyến, giờ thì về đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đồng ý, Mục Khánh mặt mày hớn hở, nhìn bài văn hoàn chỉnh, bứt rứt gần nửa tháng, cuối cùng cũng có bài để nộp rồi.


	49. Chương 49: Gặng hỏi

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy tiền thưởng làm thuốc ra chợ mua rượu, thức ăn và chút thịt muối, lúc về, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Sao giờ mới về?”

“Nghe kể chuyện quên giờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, bày thức ăn ra, giao tiền thừa cho Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt hết sức phức tạp.

“Được thưởng tiền chắc vui lắm nhỉ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Có rượu uống, có thịt ăn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe ra Vũ Độc bực bội, nhưng dường như không phải giận hắn về trễ, huống hồ hắn cũng đâu về quá muộn, làm bài văn chỉ mất nửa canh giờ. Hắn không đoán ra Vũ Độc nghĩ gì, đang định lên tiếng giải thích thì Vũ Độc đột ngột đá văng bàn, rượu và thức ăn đổ đầy đất, Đoàn Lĩnh giật bắn, ánh mắt lộ vẻ sợ hãi.

“Ông đây học ra võ nghệ đầy mình.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Mà như con chó, phải chế thuốc trợ hứng cho thiếu gia phủ Thừa tướng mới được mấy đồng tiền thưởng, mới có đồ ăn thức uống, không biết nên vui thế nào cho phải đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu nhưng không biết làm gì để an ủi Vũ Độc, thấy Vũ Độc từ từ đứng dậy, ra hành lang ngồi, thở dài thật dài.

Đoàn Lĩnh thận trọng dọn mảnh vỡ và đồ ăn dưới đất, dựng bàn lên, bày lại các món, nói, “Ăn thôi.”

Hai người ăn thức ăn bẩn, ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh rửa chén như không có gì xảy ra, Vũ Độc mặc nguyên quần áo đi ngủ.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đến lúc rồi, Vũ Độc đánh quyền trong sân, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng đằng sau bắt chước đánh theo.

“Ta không nhận đồ đệ.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, gương mặt nghiêng sắc lạnh, xoay người, nhấc chân, tung chưởng phá núi, Đoàn Lĩnh tập trung nhìn động tác của y, rập khuôn làm theo.

Vũ Độc đột nhiên dừng lại, giơ chân đạp đầu gối hắn hạ thấp xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh lảo đảo, Vũ Độc lại gạt chân hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh ngã sấp mặt, vừa đứng lên thì bị Vũ Độc gạt chân tiếp, Đoàn Lĩnh té nhào, liên tục bốn, năm lần như vậy, Vũ Độc không khỏi buồn cười.

“Quay vòng vòng như cái bông vụ.” Vũ Độc cười nhạo.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thấy buồn cười, phủi bụi đứng dậy, Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi không có khiếu luyện võ, tỉnh ngộ đi.”

Vũ Độc vòng ra đằng sau, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa theo trí nhớ, đánh lại bộ quyền của Vũ Độc, lại bị y châm chọc một phen, Vũ Độc ngồi xổm trước cửa chê cười hắn, lát sau, một nha hoàn đến nói Thừa tướng cho mời, nhân tiện dẫn tên sai vặt theo luôn.

Vũ Độc hơi đổi sắc mặt, nhớ lại chuyện hôm trước Đoàn Lĩnh đã kể nên không nghi ngờ tại sao Mục Khoáng Đạt cho gọi.

“Nếu Thừa tướng thắc mắc lai lịch ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh bồn chồn, nói với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc tự biết không ổn khi vô duyên vô cớ nhận một tên sai vặt vào phủ Thừa tướng, việc này nói lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ không nhỏ, nhưng nếu không giải thích rõ ràng với Mục Khoáng Đạt, lão ta nể mặt y giữ người lại thì tốt, còn nếu lão muốn bán hắn hoặc bắt sung quân thì Vũ Độc cũng không có cách nào giúp được,

“Chốc nữa Thừa tướng có hỏi gì cũng đừng lên tiếng.” Vũ Độc dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta trả lời cho.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, theo sau Vũ Độc vào phủ Thừa tướng, có người ra tiếp, dẫn họ vào sân chính.

Chỉ thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt ngồi sau bàn trà, Mục Khánh thấp thỏm đứng kế bên, sau lưng là Xương Lưu Quân che mặt, và một lão già, chắc là tiên sinh.

Vũ Độc nheo mắt, Mục Khoáng Đạt điềm nhiên uống trà, trên bàn là bài văn Mục Khánh đã chép lại của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi tên gì?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh không hé răng, Vũ Độc cau mày, gắt Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thừa tướng hỏi ngươi kìa, điếc à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ chính y dặn hắn đừng nói gì hết mà, mới qua khúc hành lang đã quên rồi sao.

“Vương Sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, không dám nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ liếc một cái đã nhớ ra, nói, “Là tên đưa thuốc, hôm đó đã gặp ngươi, ngươi nói thuốc đó cho dế, ta sống bao nhiêu năm mà nay mới được mở mang tầm mắt, không biết dế cũng uống thuốc, Vũ Độc, tối ngày ngươi lo nghiên cứu ba cái thứ này đó hả.”

Vũ Độc không nói gì, trong phòng im lặng, Mục Khoáng Đạt cầm bài văn của con trai, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vương Sơn, bài văn này là ngươi làm thay thiếu gia đúng không?”

“Hắn dạy con viết…” Mục Khánh giải thích.

“Câm miệng!” Mục Khoáng Đạt nóng giận quát, Mục Khánh sợ im thin thít.

Vũ Độc khó hiểu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta bổ sung chút ít giúp thiếu gia.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tiên sinh ra đề cho ngươi, ngươi ngồi đây làm ngay bây giờ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lén nhìn Mục Khánh, Mục Khánh vẻ mặt áy náy, gật đầu cổ vũ hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh cúi đầu, qua ngồi một bên, tiên sinh nhấc bút viết hai dòng, giao bút cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận, trầm ngâm một lát, đặt bút trả lời.

“Ngồi đi.” Bấy giờ Mục Khoáng Đạt mới nói với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc ngồi xuống, trước sau vẫn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp, ánh mắt cực kỳ phức tạp.

“Ta không biết ngươi mua tên sai vặt từ bao giờ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói với Vũ Độc.

Tay cầm bút của Đoàn Lĩnh run nhẹ, Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh rất lâu, Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn tự nhiên uống trà, cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được, ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc, ánh mắt tỏ ý khẩn cầu.

Có lẽ ánh mắt ước ao dưới nắng chiều ngoài Thái Học Viện hôm đó đã làm Vũ Độc dao động, cũng có thể ngay lúc này hắn quay đầu nhìn, ánh mắt ấy lại khiến Vũ Độc sinh lòng cảm thông.

Vũ Độc rốt cuộc vẫn không đành lòng, thuận miệng bịa vài câu giải vây cho Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cha hắn là nhà buôn dược liệu, bạn cũ của ta, nhà ở Tầm Bắc, mẹ hắn mất sớm, sau khi thành Tầm Bắc bị đánh chiếm thì theo cha ra Tái Ngoại buôn bán, sau đó cha chết, hắn không có chỗ đi, bèn đến nương nhờ ta, ta nhớ tình xưa nên cho hắn vào ở tạm. Đang định tìm việc gì trong phủ cho hắn làm sống qua ngày, nhưng xem ra ta đã lo chuyện không đâu rồi.”

Vũ Độc nói xong liền nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt lại chẳng buồn nhìn Vũ Độc, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Từng đi học chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói gì, Vũ Độc lại đáp thay hắn, “Cha hắn muốn cho hắn đọc sách thi lấy công danh, nhưng thời buổi loạn lạc nên trễ mấy năm.”

Mục Khánh thò cổ nhìn lén bài làm của Đoàn Lĩnh, Mục Khoáng Đạt ho một tiếng, Mục Khánh lập tức rụt cổ về như con rùa.

Mục Khoáng Đạt hiển nhiên không mấy hài lòng với giải thích của Vũ Độc, trong phòng chỉ nghe sột soạt tiếng bút viết trên giấy Tuyên Thành của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trong không khí yên ắng, Vũ Độc đột ngột lên tiếng.

“Có thể cho người đến đưa cơm tối không.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nếu tướng phủ không muốn nuôi không một người không phận sự thì đang tính mấy hôm nữa qua chào từ biệt Mục tướng.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt suýt phun cả họng trà, ngẩn người một hồi, sau đó đoán được chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

Thể diện cỡ Thừa tướng mà đãi khách lại không cho nổi ngày ba bữa cơm, nếu truyền ra ngoài nhất định sẽ bị người ta cười chết, vừa nghĩ đã biết do Xương Lưu Quân dốc sức sỉ nhục Vũ Độc, lão cũng không vạch trần, dặn người hầu, “Truyền lệnh cho nhà bếp, từ bây giờ mà dám đưa cơm không đủ ba bữa một ngày thì xử gia pháp đánh chết.”

Bấy giờ sắc mặt Vũ Độc mới dịu hơn một chút, biết không phải Mục Khoáng Đạt cố ý làm khó y, đang không biết làm gì thì Đoàn Lĩnh gác bút lên giá nghe “cạch” một tiếng. Tiên sinh thu bài, khom người đặt trước mặt Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ nhìn lướt qua rồi bảo Đoàn Lĩnh, “Từ mai, sáng ngươi đến đọc sách với thiếu gia, sau giờ Ngọ về hầu hạ cha nuôi của ngươi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt lại nói với Vũ Độc, “Giết một người chỉ cần một đao, nuôi một người phải mất cả đời, đây là công đức đời ngươi đấy.”

Xương Lưu Quân tiếp lời, “Hay là đổi sang làm thầy dạy nghề đi.”

Mục Khánh phì cười, giữa sảnh yên tĩnh, tiếng cười kia vô cùng lạc lõng.

Trái tim treo lơ lửng của Đoàn Lĩnh đáp đất, hắn còn cách mục đích cuối cùng xa nghìn dặm, nhưng xét theo tình hình hiện tại, tuy trước mắt có không ít nguy hiểm song mọi chuyện đang phát triển theo hướng có lợi cho hắn.

“Dắt hắn về đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Thuốc làm đến đâu rồi?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Đang làm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội đứng dậy, ra ngoài theo Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc đi rồi, Mục Khoáng Đạt uống ngụm trà, nói, “Kẻ sĩ có thể giết chứ không thể làm nhục, Xương Lưu Quân, ngươi đứng đắn hơn chút không được à? Tối ngày đùa dai vậy là có ý gì?”

Xương Lưu Quân chỉ đành khom người.

“Lui xuống đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt lại nói với Mục Khánh, “Trong vòng một tháng phải làm xong bài văn này.”

“Dám giở trò đối phó thì xách cái ghế mỗi ngày theo ta vào triều, ngồi sau lưng Ngự sử đại phu viết cho xong đống văn chương rắm chó không kêu.”

Mục Khánh gật đầu lia lịa, thoát được một kiếp.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, sau khi về không biết Vũ Độc lên cơn thế nào, hắn đã đoán trước tình huống này, nhưng trước mắt không còn lựa chọn nào khác, chỉ có liều mạng đắc tội Vũ Độc mới tìm được lối đi. Hắn nhớ lại những chuyện hai người cùng trải qua, trong lòng vô cùng áy náy, trước nay hắn chưa bao giờ nói dối, từ khi Lang Tuấn Hiệp dẫn hắn đến Thượng Kinh, lần đầu trong đời hắn biết nói dối.

Ta tên Đoàn Lĩnh, cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh.

Vì sống sót, hắn buộc phải nói dối, dần dần, hắn bắt đầu hiểu cảm giác dối trá sau lưng có ý nghĩa quan trọng thế nào, hắn nói dối ngày càng nhiều, lừa gạt vô số người để bảo vệ mình. Nhưng bất luận lừa dối ai cũng không khiến hắn thấy tội lỗi như lừa dối Vũ Độc.

Dọc đường, sắc mặt Vũ Độc rất khó coi, không nói một lời.

Về trong sân, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa xoay người đã bị Vũ Độc tóm cổ áo lôi vào, ném xuống đất, Đoàn Lĩnh loạng choạng đứng dậy, Vũ Độc bóp cổ hắn, ấn vào tường.

“Thế mà không nhìn ra ngươi rất biết toan tính.” Ánh mắt Vũ Độc toát vẻ tàn bạo, “Ngươi muốn trèo cao đến thế à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh bị siết cổ, nước mắt ứa ra, trong lòng hắn thật sự rất khó chịu, áy náy tột cùng nhìn Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc cứ giữ hắn như vậy, không nhúc nhích, thấy ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh thì lửa giận dần lắng xuống, buông lỏng tay.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi quỳ dưới đất, nôn khan, Vũ Độc đứng trước mặt hắn, mặt mày u ám, lại không giận dữ như vừa rồi.

“Xin lỗi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Hắn không rũ bỏ trách nhiệm, hắn có thể đổ hết lên đầu Mục Khánh, ví dụ như lúc hắn đưa thuốc thì bị lôi kéo hỏi han, rồi bị ép làm bài thay sẽ được cho tiền thưởng… Hắn đã nghĩ trước nhiều cách giải thích, bao gồm cả trường hợp này.

Nhưng hắn không muốn lừa dối Vũ Độc, chỉ nói, “Huynh nói đúng, ta muốn trèo cao.”

“Qua hầu chủ mới của ngươi đi.” Vũ Độc nói, vào phòng, đóng cửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dưới hành lang, Vũ Độc hiển nhiên cũng bất ngờ, Đoàn Lĩnh lại không phân bua gì cả, chỉ nhẹ nhàng nói “Ta muốn trèo cao” như thế, khiến Vũ Độc chẳng có lý do gì để bùng nổ.

Lát sau, Vũ Độc mở cửa, quát Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sao còn chưa đi?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc rất dễ nổi nóng, nhưng cơn giận của y đến nhanh, đi cũng nhanh, như sét trong cơn mưa, lần này mở cửa, giọng đã không hằn học như vừa nãy mà nghe như miệng hùm gan sứa.

“Ta đã nếm mùi đói nghèo.” Đoàn Lĩnh ôm đầu gối ngồi trước hành lang, thuận miệng nói, “Cũng từng lang bạt đầu đường xó chợ, ta không muốn bị người ta khinh thường, bị phản bội, ta muốn nắm giữ vận mệnh của mình.”

Trong phòng, Vũ Độc không nói gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không muốn để người khác quyết định lúc nào mình phải chết, lúc nào được sống, chết thế nào, sống ra sao. Ta sợ, ta muốn sống bình yên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn vào phòng, cánh cửa mở hé một khe nhỏ.

“Cho nên ta muốn trèo cao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xin lỗi, Vũ Độc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đến trước cửa, nhìn qua khe hở, thấy Vũ Độc lặng lẽ ngồi trong bóng tối, Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy cửa ra, ánh nắng len vào, dừng trên người Vũ Độc. Hắn không nói gì nữa, quay đi múc nước tưới cây, chăm hoa.

_“Suốt đời này, con sẽ định đoạt mạng sống của rất nhiều người.”_

Câu nói từng nghe thật lâu trước kia chợt vang lên trong đầu Vũ Độc, lâu đến mức y đã quên mất giọng nói dịu dàng ấy.

_“Những người chết dưới tay con, dù cho họ có nghìn vạn lý do để không chết, nhưng ngay thời khắc lưỡi kiếm của con đâm vào thì mọi ước nguyện khi còn sống đều tan thành mây khói. Nhưng con thì sao? Con nắm quyền sinh sát của bao người, song con có từng nghĩ đến bản thân mình?”_


	50. Chương 50: Dừng chân

Hôm sau không cần phải đi mua bánh nướng nữa, tướng phủ đưa cơm đủ bữa, các món cũng đa dạng hơn trước, có cả một bình rượu nhỏ. Lần này Vũ Độc không lên cơn hất bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh bày thức ăn xong, hai người đều hơi lúng túng, Đoàn Lĩnh chờ Vũ Độc gắp trước mới ăn theo.

“Nhóc con nhà ngươi mai sau tiền đồ xán lạn.” Vũ Độc đột nhiên nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng rót rượu cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc uống rượu, không nói gì nữa.

Đêm đó hắn vẫn ngủ trong phòng, không có ý muốn đi, Vũ Độc cũng không đuổi hắn. Sáng sớm thấy Vũ Độc đánh quyền trong sân, hắn bắt chước học theo, Vũ Độc cau mày nói, “Sao còn chưa đi?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vậy… ta đi nha.”

Hắn chào Vũ Độc, đến phủ Thừa tướng, chính thức bắt đầu kiếp sống thư đồng. Lúc trước chưa hiểu rõ Mục Khánh, cho rằng Mục Khánh là Bạt Đô thứ hai, mà hắn đã có kinh nghiệm trị kiểu người này, chỉ cần tuân theo tôn chỉ biến đổi khôn lường, thấy mãi thành quen là xong.

Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh đã đoán sai, Mục Khánh hoàn toàn khác Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô là nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo, còn Mục Khánh mới ngày đầu gặp Đoàn Lĩnh đã mau miệng khai báo triệt để, cũng chẳng biết lựa lời mà nói.

“Ngươi tên Vương gì ấy nhỉ?” Mục Khánh hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Bẩm thiếu gia, là Vương Sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Tiên sinh ho một tiếng, Mục Khánh ngó lơ tiên sinh, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Tại sao đặt là Vương Sơn? Có ý nghĩa gì?”

Tiên sinh liếc Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đang đọc sách mà, mắc gì nói nhiều thế? Tiên sinh lại nói, “Thiếu gia hỏi kìa, mau trả lời đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn bị tiên sinh khinh thường, đáp, “Vương là quẻ Khôn trong Dịch học, do ba vạch âm hợp thành, gồm sáu nét đứt. Sơn có ba vạch thẳng đứng, là tam liên*, quẻ Càn, Vương Sơn có nghĩa là Càn Khôn.”

_*Tam liên trong Càn tam liên, có nghĩa: Càn có ba vạch liền. Ý của Đoàn Lĩnh là chữ Vương (王) giống quẻ Khôn (☷), chữ Sơn (山) lật ngang thì giống quẻ Càn (☰)._

Mục Khánh, “…”

Tiên sinh, “…”

“Vậy sao không đặt là Vương Xuyên*?” Mục Khánh hỏi.

_*Chữ Xuyên (川) không có vạch ngang nên giống quẻ Càn (☰) hơn._

“Không tại sao hết.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Nếu thiếu gia thích thì ta đổi tên thành Vương Xuyên cũng được.”

Mục Khánh xua tay, tiếp tục đọc sách, tiên sinh giải thích được một nửa, Mục Khánh lại tự nhiên hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hôm qua ngươi về, Vũ Độc có nổi bão không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Tiên sinh đành phải ngừng lại, hiển nhiên đã bị Mục Khánh ngắt lời mãi thành quen, vừa khéo có thời gian rảnh uống trà, Đoàn Lĩnh trả lời Mục Khánh, “Không, thiếu gia.”

“Có đưa đủ bữa ăn chưa?” Mục Khánh hỏi tiếp.

Lần này Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Mục Khánh, đáp, “Có, chưa bao giờ được ăn ngon như vậy.”

Mục Khánh nháy mắt với Đoàn Lĩnh, đắc ý dạt dào.

Tiên sinh bắt đầu giảng bài, chốc sau, Mục Khánh lại không coi ai ra gì hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Trong phòng Vũ Độc có thuốc gì chơi vui không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, làm tiên sinh ở phủ Thừa tướng đúng là chẳng dễ dàng, bèn nói ngắn gọn mấy câu với Mục Khánh, Mục Khánh thường ngày tuy có nhiều bạn nhưng lần đầu mới gặp người như Đoàn Lĩnh. Những tên sai vặt bình thường chỉ biết nịnh hót, hoặc chơi đùa với hắn, hoặc răm rắp nghe lệnh, hỏi gì cũng không trả lời được, tầm mắt hạn hẹp, chỉ có thể làm tùy tùng, không hơn.

Còn Đoàn Lĩnh như hồ nước sâu không thấy đáy, chín chắn, sâu sắc, nhìn dáng vẻ hẳn đã từng đọc không ít sách, có kiến thức. Mục Khánh khó nén tò mò, như mua được món đồ chơi mới, nhất định phải khám phá Đoàn Lĩnh từ trong ra ngoài mới chịu.

Qua một buổi sáng, Mục Khánh càng lúc càng có hứng thú với Đoàn Lĩnh, giữa trưa, Đoàn Lĩnh chơi xúc cúc với Mục Khánh. Ngày trước, lúc đi học ở Thượng Kinh, các học trò hễ rảnh rỗi là chơi đấu vật hoặc xúc cúc, chơi nhiều đến nỗi luyện thành chuyên nghiệp, trong đó, Hách Liên Bác là ngôi sao luôn giành được tiếng hò reo tán thưởng, Đoàn Lĩnh là đệ tử chân truyền của Hách Liên Bác, lại biết chút ít võ công, chỉ tùy tiện đá mấy cái đã khiến Mục Khánh phục sát đất.

“Như vầy, như vầy.” Đoàn Lĩnh dạy vài bí quyết cho Mục Khánh, Mục Khánh không ngờ thằng nhóc này là cao thủ xúc cúc, đám sai vặt trước kia chỉ biết đá lung tung, làm gì có bản lĩnh này. Hơn nữa Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không giấu nghề, hai người chơi một lúc, sau giờ Ngọ, Mục Khánh đánh một giấc ngắn, khi dậy thì thấy Đoàn Lĩnh vừa quạt cho hắn vừa đọc sách.

“Chăm thế.” Mục Khánh mơ màng nói.

“Nhà nghèo quá mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Không chăm không được.”

Mục Khánh trở mình ngủ tiếp, hồi sau thức dậy, ngồi ngáp một cái, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, buổi chiều tiên sinh đến, hai người tiếp tục đọc sách.

Chập tối, Đoàn Lĩnh hầu hạ Mục Khánh xong phải về, Mục Khánh luyến tiếc. Sau lần Mục Khoáng Đạt nổi bão, đám bạn heo chó kia không dám đến tìm hắn nữa, mấy tên sai vặt cũng không dám xúi giục hắn chơi, sợ truyền đến tai Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ bị gia pháp đánh chết.

Thế là Mục Khánh đáng thương mong ngóng đến sáng mai Đoàn Lĩnh đến nói chuyện với mình. Lúc gần đi, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Mục Khánh ngồi ngẩn người dưới hành lang đến là tội, nhưng Vũ Độc ở nhà cả ngày không biết làm gì, nghĩ cũng tội, thế là vái chào Mục Khánh, “Thiếu gia, ta về đây.”

Mục Khánh ngơ ngẩn, không biết đang nghĩ gì, tùy tiện phất tay cho hắn về.

Lúc về đến nơi, Vũ Độc đã bày sẵn thức ăn trên bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh mua thêm đồ ăn về, rửa tay, hỏi, “Sao không ăn vậy?”

“Khẩu phần của Vương thiếu gia mà.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nào dám vượt quá giới hạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, cung kính hầu hạ Vũ Độc, bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới đeo vẻ mặt bất mãn ăn cơm tối, lại hỏi xem hôm nay Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh đọc sách gì, Đoàn Lĩnh trả lời lần lượt, ăn xong thì rửa chén, giặt đồ như thường lệ, đến khuya mới ngủ.

Hơn nửa tháng liền, mới đầu Mục Khánh chỉ xem Đoàn Lĩnh như bạn cùng chơi, nhưng thái độ nghiêm túc của Đoàn Lĩnh ảnh hưởng đến Mục Khánh, khiến hắn bắt đầu tập trung đọc sách. Gần đèn thì sáng, gần mực thì đen, câu này luôn đúng, Đoàn Lĩnh trầm lắng như ngọc bích, trông hoàn toàn vô hại nhưng vẫn ẩn chứa khí thế sắc bén, biết khi nào nên bộc lộ, khi nào nên giấu đi, khiến người ta không thể nhìn thấu.

“Có tiếp thu chút đỉnh.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

“Thiếu gia có tiến bộ, văn chương của Vương Sơn như quân nhân đọc sách.” Tiên sinh nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Là hạt giống tốt.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt uống trà, thong thả lật xem bài văn của con trai và thư đồng, nhấc bút phê lời bình.

“Giống quân nhân đọc sách.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Bản chất vẫn là người đọc sách.”

Trượng nghĩa thì vũ phu, đọc sách là kẻ bạc tình, Mục Khoáng Đạt ghét nhất là phường vũ phu, luôn hành động theo cảm tính, quấy rối bố cục mà lão dày công sắp đặt, cuối cùng phá hỏng hết. Người đọc sách tuy bạc tình, nhưng sách có câu mọi nghề đều thấp kém, chỉ đọc sách là cao, chỉ tiếc trong gia tộc có quá ít người đọc sách, con trai thì không nên thân, thật khiến lão trăn trở.

“Thưởng thêm tiền cho hắn.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Vừa lúc tiên sinh phải về nhà, cứ thả khuyển tử tự do hai ngày, ta đã hứa với Khánh Nhi cho hai đứa nó đi chơi, lệnh Vũ Độc đi theo, tốt xấu gì cũng là thích khách, để trong sân mãi cũng lãng phí.”

Tiên sinh lấy bài văn đi gặp Mục tướng, Mục Khánh và Đoàn Lĩnh chờ trong thư phòng, Mục Khánh thấp tha thấp thỏm, Đoàn Lĩnh thì vô cùng bình tĩnh, đi dạo một vòng, tìm sách trên kệ, định mang về đọc nhân lúc tiên sinh xin nghỉ.

Mục Khánh luôn thấy khí thế này đã gặp ở đâu rồi, thong dong, tao nhã, cứ như nắm giữ tất cả trong lòng bàn tay, rất giống một người… nhất thời lại chẳng nhớ nổi là ai.

“Đừng lo.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúng ta đã làm hết sức rồi. Cũng đâu phải mới bị mắng lần đầu, cùng lắm thì tiên sinh về mắng thêm trận nữa, bới móc vài tật xấu thôi, thiếu gia vui lên mới phải.”

Mục Khánh ngồi trước bàn, vẽ người que, thêm hai chòm râu rồi cười ha ha, Đoàn Lĩnh đã quen tìm vui trong đau khổ, đọc sách rất tự nhiên.

“Ta sợ nhất là bị hỏi việc chính trị.” Mục Khánh nói, “Nếu là ta thì ta sẽ gom hết tiền của người giàu chia cho người nghèo, mọi người cùng vui.”

“Nhưng xài hết tiền rồi thì phải làm sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Mục Khánh, “Suy cho cùng vẫn phải lao động, cày cấy mới có ăn.”

“Thì mua đất cho họ trồng trọt.” Mục Khánh đáp.

Đề kiểm tra tháng này là sắp xếp cho dân chạy nạn như thế nào, sau trận đại chiến năm ngoái, hơn trăm vạn dân hai nước Liêu, Trần đổ về Trung Nguyên và Giang Nam, bọn họ mất ruộng đất, bị quân Nguyên hành hạ, trên đường xuôi Nam thì chết cóng vô số, cố gắng trốn đến Giang Châu, thậm chí vượt Trường Giang.

Mục Khoáng Đạt ra đề bằng một câu của Mạnh Tử là _Phù, nhân chính, tất tự kinh giới thủy_ *, muốn hỏi cách giải quyết vấn đề ruộng đất của Nam Trần hiện nay. Mục Khánh không cần Đoàn Lĩnh giúp đỡ vẫn hiểu ý của Mục Khoáng Đạt, vì Đoàn Lĩnh từng nói với hắn, “Phải ngẫm cho ra ẩn ý trong đề bài.”

_*Trích Kinh Thi, có nghĩa: công việc của dân không thể trì hoãn._

“Mua đất à.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thế thì sẽ có người chăm chỉ, có người lười biếng, có người may mắn, có người xui xẻo, tiền và đất sẽ từ từ tập trung về tay một nhóm người đứng đầu, cuối cùng vẫn là kẻ trắng tay, kẻ sở hữu ruộng vườn bao la.”

“Thì chia tiếp.” Mục Khánh nói.

“Vòng đi vòng lại mọi thứ vẫn tuần hoàn như thế.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi, “Nhưng thiếu gia phải tán gia bại sản để chia hết cho người nghèo, thiếu gia bằng lòng à?”

“Bằng lòng chứ.” Mục Khánh nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Với tính tình của Mục Khánh thì đúng là hắn sẽ tự nguyện chia hết của cải, nếu trên đời này ai cũng như Mục Khánh thì tốt quá rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, người như Mục Khoáng Đạt mà sinh ra con trai như vậy, đúng là không biết nên khóc hay cười.

Tiên sinh quay lại, báo rằng hai người làm văn không tệ, Mục Khánh hoan hô một tiếng, tiên sinh thả hai người đi chơi. Đoàn Lĩnh dọn đồ về chỗ Vũ Độc, Mục Khánh đang vui mừng bỗng dưng chưng hửng, nghỉ học thì Đoàn Lĩnh không đến, hắn không biết phải làm gì.

Bây giờ có cho Mục Khánh đi tìm đám bạn lúc trước chơi hắn cũng không thèm, chơi với Đoàn Lĩnh mới vui, nghe nhiều nói ít, thông thạo đủ kỹ năng, biết bắt châu chấu, bẫy chim, biết làm văn biết bắn cung, còn có thể ra câu đố cho Mục Khánh đoán, nói có sách mách có chứng, biết trích dẫn vài chuyện của thánh nhân làm vui, hai người tuy xấp xỉ nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh chín chắn, điềm đạm hơn rất nhiều.

“Biết làm gì bây giờ?” Mục Khánh hỏi.

“Ta phải về thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu không Vũ Độc sẽ đánh ta.”

Mục Khánh định giữ Đoàn Lĩnh lại ăn cơm tối, nhưng nghe Đoàn Lĩnh nói thế, đành phất tay cho Đoàn Lĩnh về. Thời buổi này khó kiếm bạn hợp ý, không a dua nịnh nọt thì ngốc nghếch vụng về. Người có ba bảy loại, song ai chẳng muốn làm bạn với người thú vị, chăm chỉ lại có khí chất.


	51. Chương 51: Mục tướng

Đoàn Lĩnh quỳ trước bàn bày thức ăn, hôm nay được ban không ít món, Vũ Độc vẫn buồn chán nhìn.

“Hôm nay thi sao rồi?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Thấy thưởng thêm tiền, chắc thi cũng được.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh thì sao?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Tính hôm nào đổi nghề làm đại phu bốc thuốc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm đũa bằng hai tay, khách khí đặt trước mặt Vũ Độc, hai người chuẩn bị ăn cơm. Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Ta thích nhất là chữa bệnh cứu người.”

Vũ Độc quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nói cũng kỳ, Đoàn Lĩnh thừa nhận hắn muốn trèo cao, thế mà Vũ Độc chẳng hề phật ý, nghĩ cũng là chuyện bình thường, không sợ chân tiểu nhân, chỉ sợ ngụy quân tử, trong mắt Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh có khi rất đáng ghét, có lúc rất thú vị, thiếu niên lóc chóc mà suốt ngày suy nghĩ những việc không ai nghĩ đến, nói những điều không lường trước được.

“Sinh nhật ngươi ngày mấy?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Quên rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, nếu Lang Tuấn Hiệp giữ giấy khai sinh của hắn, tức là “Thái tử” cũng sinh ngày đó, không thể để lộ, bèn đáp, “Hình như là… mùng bảy tháng bảy.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Sắp tới rồi.”

“Mai nghỉ hả?”

“Nghỉ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, món nào Vũ Độc thích thì hắn chỉ ăn một chút, món nào Vũ Độc không đụng vào thì ăn nhiều. Vũ Độc cũng nghĩ như vậy, vì cơm nước và tiền thưởng đều là do Đoàn Lĩnh kiếm về nên y cũng chừa lại món hắn thích ăn, hai người nhường qua nhường lại, cuối cùng không biết ăn cái gì.

“Đã được nghỉ mấy hôm thì dẫn ngươi ra ngoài chơi vậy.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh luôn muốn đi chơi, đang tìm cơ hội ra ngoài nhưng chỉ sợ Vũ Độc không đi cùng, lỡ đụng phải Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì không ai cứu, tuy Lang Tuấn Hiệp không rảnh đến mức rời cung đi dạo đâu, nhưng có chỗ dựa đáng tin vẫn tốt hơn.

“Đi đâu chơi?” Mắt Đoàn Lĩnh sáng rỡ.

“Ăn cơm ăn cơm.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lải nhải nhiều quá, chờ ta tìm ra vị thuốc dẫn cuối cùng rồi tính.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc đang bận chế thuốc cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, làm lâu vậy vẫn chưa xong không phải do Vũ Độc lề mề, mà do phương thuốc của Mục Khoáng Đạt đưa cho có vấn đề, đó là độc mãn tính nhưng dược tính quá mạnh.

Vũ Độc dùng độc có quy tắc, một là không xài những loại tạp nham như thuốc mê, thuốc kích dục, thạch tín, hạc đỉnh hồng. Hai là không để người ta điều tra ra phương pháp điều chế, bằng không coi như mất sạch oai danh. Ba là không lỗ mãng trực tiếp bỏ độc chết ngay mà phải tao nhã ngấm độc chết dần chết mòn.

Không biết Mục Khoáng Đạt tìm đâu ra phương thuốc này, ngay đến Đoàn Lĩnh còn thấy quá dễ đoán ra cách điều chế, trong mắt Vũ Độc thì chẳng khác phá hoại cái đẹp, như ám sát mà lại vác búa đập sau gáy người ta. Với cao thủ dùng độc như y thì sao có thể chịu nổi?

“Tìm được chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chưa.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tìm trong mấy quyển sách rồi, hình như có mấy vị thuốc trong quyển _Bản Thảo_ dùng được, mà nhất thời không nhớ ra.”

“Ta có chìa khóa Thư Các tướng phủ này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh cần không, chúng ta cùng đi.”

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một lát, Đoàn Lĩnh sửa lời, “Hay để ta đi xem trước rồi mượn về?”

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm thật lâu, khẽ gật đầu.

Ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy dọc hẻm sau đến phủ, nói là muốn trò chuyện với thiếu gia, lính gác cổng không cản hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh ngựa quen đường cũ chạy vòng vườn hoa, vào Thư Các. Đoàn Lĩnh đặt đèn lên bệ cửa sổ, tìm sách, tiết trời cuối hè đầu thu mát mẻ, bên ngoài nổi trận gió thổi tắt ngọn đèn.

Đoàn Lĩnh định qua thắp đèn lại, chợt nghe dưới lầu vang tiếng bước chân, có người đang đi lên.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhỏ giọng nói, “Không thể để Xương Lưu Quân tìm, gã không biết chữ, ngươi biết rồi cũng đừng chê cười gã, ta tự làm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, không biết khuya khoắt Mục Khoáng Đạt đến Thư Các làm gì, hình như có người theo sau nhưng không phải Xương Lưu Quân.

Ánh đèn soi sáng hai bóng người đi lên, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong chỗ tối, thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt dẫn một văn sĩ vào Thư Các, Xương Lưu Quân trước nay bảo vệ Mục Khoáng Đạt, một tấc không rời thì chẳng thấy đi theo, tức là Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ cần núp sau kệ sách thì sẽ không bị phát hiện.

Cứ trốn để nghe lén, hay là…

Đoàn Lĩnh ra quyết định trong nháy mắt, hắn bước ra từ sau kệ sách, hành lễ với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Bái kiến lão gia.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt và văn sĩ kia ngẩn ra, không ngờ lại có người trong Thư Các, thầm nghĩ nguy hiểm quá, nhưng tất cả đều là người thông minh, Đoàn Lĩnh làm thế tức là muốn tránh hiềm nghi, tỏ rõ lập trường, Mục Khoáng Đạt hiểu, thầm nghĩ thiếu niên này quả nhiên không tầm thường.

“Đây là thư đồng của Khánh Nhi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt giới thiệu với văn sĩ kia, văn sĩ gật đầu, ánh mắt Mục Khoáng Đạt tỏ ý khen ngợi.

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm sách, nói, “Đến đây tìm mấy quyển sách, không ngờ gặp lão gia…”

Mục Khoáng Đạt xua tay, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, Mục Khoáng Đạt và văn sĩ kia muốn bí mật trao đổi, liền xin cáo lui. Mục Khoáng Đạt lại nói, “Qua đây.”

“Có thể chống sào trong bụng Thừa tướng.” Văn sĩ kia cười nói, “Dĩ nhiên là không sao rồi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt và Đoàn Lĩnh cùng mỉm cười, Mục Khoáng Đạt lại bảo Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vị này là Trường Sính tiên sinh, giữ chức Tham tri trong phủ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hành lễ với văn sĩ, để đèn lên bàn, thắp lửa, Mục Khoáng Đạt đưa một chiếc chìa khóa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Lấy cuộn tấu chương ghi ngày hai mươi bảy tháng sáu năm ngoái ở ngăn tủ trong cùng ra đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe lệnh làm theo, trong hộc tủ xếp đầy tấu chương, Trường Sính nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Nếu triển khai việc dời đô, Tây Xuyên ắt sẽ tổn thương nguyên khí.”

“Triệu Khuê đã chết, bắt buộc phải dời đô.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nếu không giải quyết ngay thì qua vài năm nữa không thể thúc đẩy chuyện này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tìm được tấu chương, thổi bụi, biết Mục Khoáng Đạt tán thưởng hắn, không để hắn tránh mặt, liền đặt tấu chương lên bàn, đi hứng nước vào ấm, vặn đèn sáng hơn, đặt ấm lên nấu.

“Các gia tộc Giang Châu rắc rối phức tạp.” Trường Sính nói, “Ba tộc Tô, Ngô, Lâm chiếm giữ Giang Nam, khó thi hành tân pháp, Tạ Hựu nuôi một đàn quân giáp đen, càng thêm tốn kém. Tuy nói nuôi binh nghìn ngày, dùng binh thoáng chốc, nhưng phí quân sự thật sự quá nặng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang thả hồn, Mục Khoáng Đạt mở tấu chương xem, Đoàn Lĩnh liền nghía sang.

“Đây là tấu chương của tiên đế.” Mục Khoáng Đạt giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Cuối tấu chương phê chữ _Duyệt_ , lại thêm ba chữ nhỏ _Nên nhượng bộ_ , Đoàn Lĩnh thuộc nằm lòng nét chữ này, là chữ của Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Nhất thời, vô vàn suy nghĩ ùa về như con sóng khiến Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nên làm gì, hắn chỉ muốn lấy tấu chương nhìn cho kỹ, nhưng biết không thể làm thế trước mặt Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Tiên đế tại vị mười ngày, phê vội ba tấu chương ngay hôm đăng cơ rồi đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nhấp ngụm trà, thổn thức nói, “Một lệnh dời đô, một lệnh đồn điền, một lệnh giảm thuế.”

“Ồ, ba sắc lệnh vàng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính mỉm cười.

“Tấu chương để ở chỗ ta mãi cũng có lúc bị mục.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Vừa khéo nhân cơ hội bàn bạc việc dời đô lấy ra dùng, ngươi thay ta sao chép một bản đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, cầm tấu chương đi chép lại, trước hết đọc lướt một lần, không khỏi thán phục, Mục Khoáng Đạt viết tấu chương mạch lạc rõ ràng, cực kỳ thuyết phục, phân tích ngắn gọn không rườm rà, từ ngữ cũng không trau chuốt hoa mỹ, đầu tiên là đặt vấn đề, từ đó đi sâu vào chi tiết, lại giải thích toàn cục, nói thẳng vào trọng điểm, trong câu nói thường chứa ẩn ý.

Đoàn Lĩnh thực sự mặc cảm mình không bằng lão, mới đầu hắn cho rằng văn chương mình viết cũng xem như có trình độ, nhưng so với tấu chương của Mục Khoáng Đạt thì hắn đúng là một chữ bẻ đôi cũng không biết.

“Cười gì đấy?” Mục Khoáng Đạt chú ý đến nét mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Được đọc văn hay nên cầm lòng không đặng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Trường Sính cười nói, “Ngươi chưa đọc tấu chương buộc tội của Thừa tướng rồi, phải nói là cười lăn cười bò.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng cười, lắc đầu, bàn bạc việc dời đô với Trường Sính, tuy Giang Châu ở nghìn dặm nơi xa nhưng Mục Khoáng Đạt lại nắm rõ như lòng bàn tay, hai người trải giấy, bắt đầu phân tích từng chi tiết nhỏ sau khi dời đô, như mức thuế ra sao, thi cử năm sau tổ chức thế nào, và nhận con cháu các gia tộc Giang Châu vào triều làm quan.

Đoàn Lĩnh một công đôi việc, vừa sao chép tấu chương vừa dỏng tai nghe, nghe vua nói một lời hơn mười năm đọc sách, Mục Khoáng Đạt có thể ngồi ở vị trí này đúng là không thẹn số mệnh của lão. Suy xét kinh tế, nông canh, phân chia các thế lực chính trị, sắp đặt quân đội của Tạ Hựu, giao quyền tự trị cho vùng Giang Tả… giải quyết từng vấn đề dứt khoát đâu ra đấy, không chút đắn đo. Vừa không ảnh hưởng đến lợi ích vốn có của các gia tộc lớn địa phương, lại bảo đảm quyền lực của tân đế và Thái tử có thể đặt chân tại Giang Châu.

“Cần mở một kỳ thi.” Trường Sính nói, “Nâng đỡ ba gia tộc lớn vào triều.”

“Ừ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ngự Sử Đài và bộ Hộ giữ bên phía chúng ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sao chép tấu chương, khâm phục sát đất mưu trí của Mục Khoáng Đạt, Trường Sính cũng chẳng thua kém, đi lấy bàn tính, dùng đơn vị nghìn lượng tính thuế Giang Châu.

“Ngươi gắng nhớ kỹ đấy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh mở tấu chương, lấy tờ giấy ghi lại số thuế ruộng và thuế nông sản mà Trường Sính và Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa tính, trừ đi phí quân sự, tính tới tính lui, Đoàn Lĩnh dần quáng, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã đoán được trước, liền giải thích rõ ràng, lại chuyển đề tài làm sao giữ thế cân bằng với ba gia tộc lớn Giang Châu.

“Cần hợp tác một mối duyên.” Trường Sính nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt “ừ” một tiếng, nói, “Thái tử cũng đến tuổi rồi, nhưng ba gia tộc này…” Mục Khoáng Đạt chậm rãi lắc đầu, ý là không thích hợp.

Trường Sính lại nói, “Theo ta đoán, bệ hạ muốn Thái tử cưới con gái nhà Tạ Hựu.”

“Để sau rồi tính…” Mục Khoáng Đạt bất đắc dĩ nói, bàn bạc cả đêm, giờ đã thấm mệt, lão xoay người, nói, “Làm Thừa tướng chẳng dễ dàng mà, vừa sắp xếp sổ sách lộn xộn, còn phải lo việc cưới xin cho người ta.”

Trường Sính và Đoàn Lĩnh cùng cười, Mục Khoáng Đạt liếc nhìn tờ giấy ghi chú những điểm quan trọng của Đoàn Lĩnh, gật đầu nói, “Tốt lắm.”

Trường Sính nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Ngày mai ta đến Giang Châu thu xếp thay Thừa tướng.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Mang tiền theo mà lo lót, đừng để thiếu.”

Trường Sính đáp “vâng”, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Để ta viết tấu chương, mai lên triều lấy cả hai bản theo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không chờ căn dặn đã tự giác cầm đèn đi trước dẫn đường cho Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính rời Thư Các, Xương Lưu Quân đang chờ bên ngoài, thấy có thêm một người, ánh mắt mang ý đề phòng, Mục Khoáng Đạt lại xua tay ý bảo không sao, thong thả đi ra, thấy Vũ Độc chờ trong sân đình.

Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa thấy đã biết Vũ Độc đến tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, nói với y, “Tối nay có duyên gặp anh bạn nhỏ nhà ngươi nên chiếm dụng kha khá thời gian của hắn.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, nói, “Thừa tướng cứ tự nhiên sai bảo.”

“Nếu đã vậy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt lại nói, “Phiền ngươi chờ thêm nửa canh giờ, không ngủ sớm thì theo ta một chuyến.”

Từ lúc vào phủ Thừa tướng, đây là lần đầu Vũ Độc được nhận đãi ngộ hầu chuyện nửa đêm, mới đầu tưởng rằng Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn hỏi y vụ thuốc độc, liền cất bước đuổi theo. Thế là Đoàn Lĩnh đi trước dẫn đường, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính thuận miệng nói chuyện phiếm, Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân theo sau, đi qua hành lang uốn khúc, đến thư phòng.

Được nửa đường, Trường Sính khom người, chắp tay nói, “Vậy tại hạ xin cáo lui.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt gật đầu với Trường Sính, cũng chắp tay nói, “Tiên sinh thuận buồm xuôi gió.”

“Nhờ phúc của Thừa tướng.” Trường Sính cười nói, ung dung rời đi.

Chỉ còn Đoàn Lĩnh soi đèn dẫn đường, Mục Khoáng Đạt như đang suy tư, Đoàn Lĩnh dần dần phát hiện cha con Mục gia vẫn có điểm giống nhau, Mục Khánh và cha hắn đều thân thiện dễ gần, thích kết giao với người hiền tài, thái độ với người khác cũng hết sức hiền hòa, khó trách nhân tài như Trường Sính tự nguyện đi theo lão, không nhận chức quan mà đồng ý làm môn khách trong phủ Thừa tướng.

Đoàn Lĩnh vào thư phòng, Mục Khoáng Đạt vào sau, Xương Lưu Quân tự giác đứng một bên, Vũ Độc muốn vào theo lại bị Xương Lưu Quân chặn lại, ý là không phải chuyện của y.


	52. Chương 52: Xuất phủ

Mục Khoáng Đạt đông đảo môn khách, thường ngày muốn viết tấu chương tất có người chuẩn bị sẵn giấy bút, nhưng đêm hôm khuya khoắt, lão không muốn gọi thư đồng, hơn nữa Đoàn Lĩnh đã nghe toàn bộ, để hắn hầu hạ cũng không sao. Đoàn Lĩnh cũng hiểu ý Mục Khoáng Đạt, cuộc trò chuyện đêm nay chính là phần thưởng của hắn.

Mục Khoáng Đạt đang biểu lộ sự tán dương với Đoàn Lĩnh vì hành động ở Thư Các. Lão là người thức thời, cũng thích nhất những ai biết điều, chỉ nói những gì nên nói, làm những gì phải làm, không hỏi nhiều, cũng không phí lời.

Đoàn Lĩnh bày sẵn giấy bút, mở tờ giấy ghi chú những chi tiết quan trọng của hắn, Mục Khoáng Đạt dựa ghế, tiện tay chỉ chậu đồng bên cạnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, nhúng khăn vào nước ấm lau mặt cho lão.

Mục Khoáng Đạt suy nghĩ hồi lâu, hiển nhiên đang sắp xếp câu chữ, lát sau nhấc bút viết tấu chương.

Đoàn Lĩnh do dự, muốn lặng lẽ lui ra, nhưng nếu Mục Khoáng Đạt không nói gì, chắc hắn chờ ở đây cũng không sao.

Nét chữ của Mục Khoáng Đạt mạnh mẽ, dùng thể chữ Nhan, bắt đầu với vụ thu hoạch mùa thu năm nay, viết liền một mạch, không phô trương, không lẫn lộn cảm xúc, không có ý bắt ép, chỉ nêu kiến nghị dời đô từ Tây Xuyên về Giang Châu, dự đoán cần tiêu tốn bao nhiêu, phân tích rõ ràng tại sao cần dời đô ngay dịp thu đông, cứ thế, tối hôm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh vốn đứng ngoài quan sát đã bắt đầu đối mặt với các vấn đề quan trọng của Đại Trần.

Thấm thoắt đã đến canh tư, Mục Khoáng Đạt đặt bút xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh bày tấu chương qua một bên chờ khô mực, biết cuộn tấu chương này sẽ quyết định số phận của hơn nghìn vạn người và tương lai Đại Trần mười năm tới.

“Về ngủ đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nhớ khuyến khích thiếu gia chăm đọc sách, đừng ham chơi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp “vâng”, xin cáo lui, biết canh năm phải vào triều, Mục Khoáng Đạt cần ngủ một lát.

Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân gác ngoài cửa, không nói năng gì, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đi ra, Vũ Độc liền dẫn hắn về. Đoàn Lĩnh nhẩm đi nhẩm lại câu từ của Mục Khoáng Đạt, càng đọc càng thấy lợi hại, con đường học tập của hắn còn dài lắm.

“Nghe lén bị bắt tại trận à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh kể lại đầu đuôi, bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh còn nói, “Họ bàn việc dời đô…”

Vũ Độc tỏ ý hắn không cần nhiều lời.

“Thừa tướng thích ngươi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Là vận may của ngươi, cũng do ngươi hợp ý Thừa tướng, đừng nói chuyện này với người ngoài.”

“Huynh đâu phải người ngoài.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói chẳng cần suy nghĩ.

Vũ Độc không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh thoáng trông thấy khóe môi y hơi nhếch lên như đang cười, liền tò mò chạy lên nhìn cho kỹ, Vũ Độc lập tức biến về vẻ mặt lạnh lùng.

Về đến sân, Đoàn Lĩnh chịu hết nổi, chui vào góc phòng, vừa nằm xuống đã ngủ, Vũ Độc đắp tấm thảm lên người hắn, đọc quyển _Bản Thảo_ hắn mượn về.

Hôm sau được nghỉ học, Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ nguyên ngày, giữa trưa, Vũ Độc đá hắn dậy ăn cơm, Đoàn Lĩnh trở mình ngủ tiếp, Vũ Độc mặc kệ hắn, mãi đến hoàng hôn, Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ chưa đã giấc bò dậy ăn, lúc ngồi trong sân, thấy Vũ Độc đã thay bộ đồ khác.

“Định ra ngoài hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi bên giếng giặt áo đơn cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, đứng trước gương soi tới soi lui.

Từ lúc chung sống, Vũ Độc luôn mặc áo vải thô, chưa bao giờ mặc đồ mới, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ đến cha, vóc dáng cường tráng, khí chất cao quý, mặc sao cũng đẹp, còn ai khí chất dung tục thì mặc gì cũng thấy hèn.

Hôm nay Vũ Độc mặc áo xanh đậm, không biết lấy đâu ra, còn nghe mùi mốc thoang thoảng, hẳn đã rất lâu không mặc.

“Đẹp lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc qua gương.

Vũ Độc không nói gì, lát sau cởi áo ra, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sao vậy?”

“Bỏ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chả có tâm gì cả.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “???”

Vũ Độc nói, “Thừa tướng thưởng quần áo mới cho ngươi kìa, mặc thử xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ồ” một tiếng, lục xem phần thưởng được ban hồi trưa, là một bộ y phục mới màu xanh nhạt. Vũ Độc nói, “Mặc đi, sửa sang gọn gàng rồi dẫn ngươi ra ngoài chơi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thay áo mới xong rồi đến trước gương nhìn, nhớ năm xưa mặc áo đẹp theo cha đến viện Quỳnh Hoa, cả đời chỉ mặc đúng một lần, sau đó sợ bị Gia Luật Đại Thạch phát hiện nên không mặc lần nào nữa, song bản tính vẫn thích cái đẹp.

Hắn xoay đi xoay lại, theo bản năng muốn tìm ngọc bội thắt bên hông, chợt nhớ thiên hạ phồn vinh chẳng còn, non sông gấm vóc cũng đổi chủ, bỗng thấy hụt hẫng.

“Thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cởi áo ra, Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười, nói, “Sao tự dưng thương xuân buồn thu thế? Mặc đi mặc đi, ra ngoài phải giữ thể diện cho ta chứ.”

“Đi đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Dùng bữa cơm.” Vũ Độc nói, “Gặp một người bạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa hề nghe nói Vũ Độc có bạn ở Tây Xuyên, mà nét mặt Vũ Độc mang ý khinh bỉ, liền biết điều không hỏi nữa.

“Đi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo mới, cuối cùng cũng có thể ra đường một cách quang minh chính đại, dạo Tây Xuyên ban đêm, chắc không bị ai chú ý.

Có lúc hắn thấy mình căng thẳng quá độ như chim sợ cành cong, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Thái tử luôn ở trong cung, lại nghĩ hắn đã chết từ lâu, chỉ cần tính kỹ nước cờ thì sẽ không có vấn đề gì đâu.

Tây Xuyên về đêm đèn lồng rực rỡ, muôn dặm phồn hoa như cảnh mộng, đã lâu lắm rồi Đoàn Lĩnh chưa thấy lại khung cảnh này.

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Ngươi muốn ăn gì?”

“Gì cũng được.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Bạn của huynh đâu?”

“Kệ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ăn đã rồi tìm họ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thích ăn hoành thánh, hai người dạo một vòng trên phố, Vũ Độc che chắn không để hắn bị người ta chen lấn, rẽ vào quán hoành thánh.

Người đi đường thi thoảng liếc nhìn Vũ Độc, thấy y vóc dáng cao lớn, dắt theo một thiếu niên tuấn tú, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn mặc sạch sẽ gọn gàng, Vũ Độc ngược lại trông như người hầu của hắn, hai người ăn hoành thánh, hôm nay Vũ Độc có vẻ mất tập trung.

“Huynh đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh thì rất hào hứng, hỏi.

Vũ Độc ngẩn ra, đáp, “Không có gì.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy y không muốn nói thì không hỏi nữa, Vũ Độc ngẫm nghĩ, cuối cùng vẫn nói, “Lát nữa gặp người bạn kia, ngươi đừng ra mặt, tránh rắc rối. Ngươi lo chơi là được rồi, xong chuyện ta sẽ giải thích với ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, đoán chừng nhìn Vũ Độc, đột nhiên nhoẻn cười.

“Lại đang nghĩ vớ vẩn gì đấy?” Vũ Độc nheo mắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh đoán Vũ Độc không kiên nhẫn ở lại phủ Thừa tướng nữa nên tìm đến bạn đổi nghề khác. Hiếm khi thấy y làm được một việc phấn chấn như vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh vui mừng thay y.

“Cho ngươi biết cũng chẳng mất gì, tên này hẹn ta nhiều lần rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lúc trước không muốn nói chuyện với gã, bây giờ ngẫm lại, nên gặp một lần dứt khoát cho xong.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừ” một tiếng, bỗng dưng cảm thấy vận mệnh của hắn và Vũ Độc có một sự gắn kết kỳ lạ, ví như hắn được Mục Khoáng Đạt ưa thích, địa vị của Vũ Độc cũng được nâng cao hơn, hôm đó, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng có ý để Vũ Độc trông ngoài thư phòng cho lão.

Đâu phải ai cũng có vinh dự trông cửa cho Thừa tướng, đó là cách tỏ thái độ y cũng ngang hàng với Xương Lưu Quân.

Nhưng Vũ Độc suy nghĩ đơn giản, không như hắn, phải nhìn cho thấu ý ở ngoài lời.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã nhiều lần nghĩ nếu ngày nào đó giành lại tất cả những gì thuộc về mình, nhất định sẽ để Vũ Độc làm cận vệ, cho y quyền cao lộc hậu. Nếu Vũ Độc rời phủ Thừa tướng, kế hoạch của hắn sẽ phải thay đổi theo tình hình. Nhưng liệu y có đổi qua nơi khác không? Vũ Độc đã đổi ba đời chủ, giờ mà đổi nữa cũng chẳng thể sống tốt hơn hiện tại.

Hắn quan sát nét mặt Vũ Độc, cảm giác y đang do dự.

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc rốt cuộc cũng ra quyết định, dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đi dọc phố, Đoàn Lĩnh hiếu kỳ đứng xem ca hát tạp kỹ ven đường, Vũ Độc đi một hồi mới phát hiện không thấy hắn đâu, phải vòng ngược lại dắt Đoàn Lĩnh đi.

“Đại gia~”

“Ai da, đại gia à~”

Trước mặt là một tòa nhà tráng lệ, vừa vào cửa đã có các thiếu nữ trang điểm xinh đẹp ra đón, dọa Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy dựng, vội hỏi, “Mấy người muốn làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau vài bước, ngẩng đầu nhìn tấm biển ghi _Quần Phương Các_ , là chữ lưu niệm Hoàng đế đã viết trăm năm trước, chợt không biết nên khóc hay cười.

“Đi trước đi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Các cô gái tò mò quan sát Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh, trông Đoàn Lĩnh như thiếu gia, Vũ Độc là người hầu, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh lại không dám cãi lời Vũ Độc, quan hệ giữa hai người hết sức quái lạ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta… ta không vào đâu, ta ở ngoài chờ huynh.”

Vũ Độc mất kiên nhẫn, tóm cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn lên lầu, Đoàn Lĩnh vội la, “Ta tự đi! Kéo rách áo mới bây giờ!”

Vũ Độc nghe vậy mới buông tay, hỏi một cô gái, “Khách phòng chữ Thiên đã đến chưa?”

“Chưa đến.” Cô gái kia hành lễ với Vũ Độc, nói, “Mời hai vị vào trong.”

“Hầu hạ chu đáo cho thiếu gia đây.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dẫn hắn vào phòng đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt lẽo đẽo theo sau Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh từ trên xuống dưới, nói, “Theo ta làm gì? Đi chơi đi. Chẳng lẽ phải dạy ngươi cách dạo lầu xanh nữa à?”

“Không không.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng xua tay, các cô gái phì cười, Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt, Vũ Độc xoay lại, lạnh lùng nhìn hắn.

“Trước đó ta đã dặn thế nào?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Vậy… ta đi tìm gì đó ăn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh nói chuyện xong thì gọi ta nha.”

“Muốn ăn gì cứ ăn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không phải chúng ta bỏ tiền đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng đối diện phòng chữ Thiên, nơi này phục vụ rất tận tình, một nhóm các cô gái tiến vào, Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng các nàng được gọi đến hầu hạ, không biết quy định là hắn phải chọn ra một người, liền nói, “Lui xuống hết đi, mặc kệ ta.”

Tuy viện Quỳnh Hoa cũng là lầu xanh, nhưng với thân phận của Đoàn Lĩnh, không ai dám trêu chọc hắn, từ lúc chào đời, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa gặp chuyện này bao giờ, các cô gái mấy mặt nhìn nhau, có thừa kinh nghiệm đối phó với loại khách nói không đúng lòng, muốn dạo lầu xanh mà ra vẻ Liễu Hạ Huệ, một cô gái tiến lên gọi, “Thiếu gia.”

“Thật sự không cần mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh kêu khổ, “Làm ơn… ta nói thật đó.”

Không phải Đoàn Lĩnh chưa nghĩ đến chuyện tình cảm, nhóm bạn ngày xưa Bạt Đô, Hách Liên Bác… chắc đã lấy vợ cả rồi, chỉ có Thái Diêm không biết sống chết ra sao, hắn cũng từng hy vọng có một gia đình như cha và mẹ.

Nhưng các sự kiện ùa đến dồn dập ảnh hưởng đến hắn, chuyện tình yêu nam nữ như giấc mộng mãi mãi bị quên lãng, luôn úp mở trong ký ức. Hình ảnh Đinh Chi và Lang Tuấn Hiệp đêm đó tạo ấn tượng quá sâu đậm, khiến hắn không có thiện cảm với lầu xanh.

Với các cô gái trong viện Quỳnh Hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng lấy lễ quân tử đối đãi với các nàng như cha làm, đều là những người đáng thương nước mất nhà tan, sao có thể đối xử với các nàng như Gia Luật Đại Thạch cho được?

Giờ chợt nhận ra, hắn chưa rung động với bất kỳ ai, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ đành chịu.


	53. Chương 53: Ôn chuyện

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng người dựa thành giường, các cô gái nhìn hắn một hồi, Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, thành khẩn nói, “Làm ơn về cho, để ta ở đây một mình được rồi.”

Có người ra ngoài tìm tú bà, lát sau, tú bà đến nói, “Thiếu gia, các cô nương chỉ muốn hầu rượu thôi.”

“Không cần.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vẫn trả tiền, muốn bao nhiêu cũng được, tìm vị bên phòng sát vách mà tính.”

Tú bà đảo mắt, như hiểu ra điều gì, cũng không vạch trần, chung quy vẫn không thể lạnh nhạt với khách, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thế thì gọi người đánh đàn vào chờ lệnh thiếu gia được chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ thôi thì cũng được, tú bà liền ra ngoài gọi, lát sau, một tiểu quan bước vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Tiểu quan kia răng trắng môi hồng, vô cùng điềm đạm, qua ngồi bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi dò, “Xoa bóp cho công tử nhé?”

Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, nói, “Ngươi cũng ra ngoài đi, không cần đâu.”

Tiểu quan ngây người, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đã đến rồi thì cứ ở lại vậy, bèn sửa lời, “Thôi, ngươi cứ ngồi đây đi, để khỏi có ai khác vào nữa.”

Tiểu quan ngồi xuống, rót rượu đút Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nói, “Ta không uống rượu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ nói mớ, càng sợ uống say rồi lảm nhảm gì đó kéo họa chết người, thấy hắn không uống, tiểu quan chuyển sang gắp thức ăn dâng tận miệng Đoàn Lĩnh. Trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh giật sét từng cơn, cũng không ghét bỏ tiểu quan, đều là người số khổ, gật đầu khen ngợi vài câu, “Dung mạo ngươi rất đẹp.”

“Công tử cũng đẹp.” Tiểu quan cười nói.

“Người diện mạo đẹp.” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt dâng trào cảm xúc, nói, “Luôn có lợi thế, nhìn ra thế gian cũng thanh bình hơn, vì người bình thường hễ gặp sẽ cười với họ.”

Tiểu quan không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên nói một câu thấm đẫm triết lý như vậy, chỉ biết cười lúng túng.

“Ngươi ngồi đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không cần hầu hạ.” Rồi tiện tay chỉ đầu giường bên kia, tiểu quan đành ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói với tiểu quan, “Ngươi vẫn có tiền thưởng, coi như nghỉ ngơi chốc lát.”

Tiểu quan ngồi một hồi, không ngờ khí thế của Đoàn Lĩnh quá mạnh, không cách nào lay động được hắn, lát sau nói, “Công tử thích ăn gì? Ta bảo nhà bếp làm cho.”

“Hoành thánh.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Vừa ăn xong, cho ta ít trái cây được rồi.”

Tiểu quan khom người lui ra, tú bà bên ngoài hỏi mấy câu, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe được một câu “không thích”, tiểu quan đi. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm cảm tạ trời đất, đừng ai đến quấy rầy là tốt nhất.

Hắn dựa thành giường, thấy có nho, trái này cực kỳ hiếm gặp, liền bứt mấy trái ăn, chua ê răng, càng ăn càng thích, bèn ôm cả dĩa mà ăn, vừa ăn vừa suy nghĩ những chuyện lớn trong đời. Thường ngày luôn bị việc khác làm xao nhãng, hắn không biết nên làm gì, bây giờ có thời gian cân nhắc, ví như chuyện mai mối nhân duyên mà đêm qua Mục Khoáng Đạt bàn với Trường Sính.

Mùng sáu tháng Chạp năm nay hắn sẽ tròn mười sáu, nếu cha còn sống nhất định sẽ xem xét việc lấy vợ cho hắn, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện này, tất thảy quá xa vời, liệu hắn có muốn kết thông gia với các tộc lớn như “Thái tử” không? Trước mùa xuân, hắn đã cảm giác được dục vọng cần phát tiết trong cơ thể, nhưng hắn vẫn không có ham muốn gì với chuyện tình cảm.

Cảm giác ấy xuất hiện từ khi nào nhỉ? Có lẽ bắt đầu từ lúc đến Tây Xuyên, bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp hạ độc, sau đó cổ họng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn khàn, chưa khôi phục như xưa. Hắn muốn lấy một người vợ như thế nào? Sinh con ra sao?

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy mình không thể làm một người cha tốt, hắn chưa có chuẩn bị gì cả, nếu không thể cho con mình hạnh phúc thì đừng bao giờ sinh, tính mạng hắn còn như nghìn cân treo sợi tóc, sao có thể liên lụy đến con được chứ? Nhưng nghĩ lại, cha cũng lang thang khắp chốn, suốt mười ba năm chưa từng đến gặp hắn… hồi tưởng một lúc, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn rất thương cha.

Chỉ mình hắn nếm mùi cay đắng là quá đủ rồi, trừ khi hắn có thể trở lại địa vị vốn có thì mới suy xét chuyện thành hôn, biết đâu mục tiêu ấy mất cả đời cũng không thể hoàn thành… dù liệt tổ liệt tông Đại Trần phù hộ hắn để hắn làm Hoàng đế, nhưng trong triều đấu đá ngầm khốc liệt, con hắn nào có được sống yên vui.

Chi bằng làm người bình thường…

Suy nghĩ của Đoàn Lĩnh bay theo tiếng sáo trúc bên ngoài, lát sau lại có người gõ cửa rồi trực tiếp vào phòng.

“Bà chủ bảo ta đến hầu thiếu gia.” Một giọng nam hồn hậu vang lên.

Người đến là một gã đàn ông vạm vỡ, khôi ngô lực lưỡng, mặc áo phanh ngực, bưng hộp thức ăn, móc chân đóng cửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh phun một họng trà.

“Thiếu gia?” Gã đàn ông vội đến vuốt lưng cho hắn, muốn đút hắn ăn nho.

“Ngồi yên cho ta!” Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức nói, “Không được nhúc nhích!”

Gã đàn ông kia cơ bắp đầy mình, da màu đồng, mặt mày thô kệch, cử chỉ mạnh mẽ, khí thế oai hùng, gượng gạo cười với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Ba hồn bảy vía của Đoàn Lĩnh bay hết ra ngoài, nâng tay đỡ trán, không biết nói gì.

Không biết tú bà tìm đâu ra gã đàn ông này, hẳn là không phải tiểu quan của Quần Phương Các, chắc là tay chân được mướn về làm bảo kê, nhân tiện sai đi hầu hạ hắn.

“Thiếu gia thật tuấn tú, hay là hát bài cho nghe ha?” Gã đàn ông kia hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh liền nói, “Không cần đâu người anh em, cứ ngồi đó được rồi.”

Gã đàn ông gật đầu, lại hỏi, “Thiếu gia người miền nào?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Gã đàn ông nói, “Bà chủ Quần Phương Các bảo ta đến, dù sao thì thiếu gia cũng phải sai ta làm gì đó chứ, mới đầu ta không muốn đâu, mà giờ thấy thiếu gia cũng đẹp…”

“Uống rượu đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ mọi người sống cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì, liền mượn trà thay rượu, ra hiệu gã uống rượu là được, gã đàn ông kia mừng rỡ, ăn nhậu thỏa thuê rồi nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đa tạ thiếu gia đã thưởng cơm, nếu no rồi thì…”

“Ngươi ngồi đó cho ta!” Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được nữa.

Gã đàn ông đành phải ngồi yên tại chỗ.

Lát sau, bên ngoài lại có người gõ cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh sắp bị chọc nổi điên, đau khổ hỏi, “Lại ai nữa?”

“Ta.” Vũ Độc nói, đẩy cửa vào, thấy một gã đàn ông lực lưỡng mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Đang làm gì đấy?” Nét mặt Vũ Độc cực kỳ đặc sắc.

Gã đàn ông định giải thích, Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ trán, sợ càng nói càng bậy, nói với gã, “Ngươi ra ngoài đi.”

Rốt cuộc cũng đi hết, chỉ còn Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng ánh mắt dò hỏi nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Sao huynh qua đây?”

“Có người sang hỏi…” Vũ Độc nói, “Thiếu gia phòng bên nam không thích nữ không ưng, đành phải đích thân qua hầu hạ thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười lăn lộn, Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Có phải ngươi bị giống Mục Khánh không, có bị… bệnh khó nói không?”

“Hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác hỏi, “Bệnh gì khó nói?”

“Thôi thôi.” Vũ Độc lười giải thích với hắn, ngồi bên giường, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Bạn của huynh chưa đến hả?”

“Chưa.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lát nữa vẫn không đến thì mình về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu, tối nay Vũ Độc phải đưa ra lựa chọn, hoặc rời phủ Thừa tướng kiếm đường khác mưu sinh hoặc tiếp tục ở lại. Hắn mong Vũ Độc đừng đi, nếu không hoàn cảnh của hắn sẽ càng thêm nguy hiểm, nhưng chuyện lớn cả đời của Vũ Độc phải để y tự nghĩ lấy. Hắn không dám chi phối quyết định của Vũ Độc, hai người im lặng một lát, Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng người nằm lên đùi Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc ngồi đó ngẩn ngơ.

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Về nhà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào trong lòng, xem ra Vũ Độc định tiếp tục nán lại phủ Thừa tướng, chợt nghe bên ngoài có người nói, “Đại nhân, bạn của ngài đã đến, đang ở phòng đối diện.”

“Ta qua gặp gã một lát.” Vũ Độc dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ngươi chờ ở đây, chỉ nói mấy câu thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc đứng dậy đi.

Trong phòng chữ Thiên có ánh đèn tù mù, Vũ Độc đẩy cửa vào, người bên ngoài đóng cửa.

“Đã lâu không gặp, Vũ khanh.” Một giọng vang lên, “Mời ngồi.”

Dưới ngọn đèn le lói, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi một bên, rót rượu vào chén, Thái Diêm ngồi giữa giường, nhìn Vũ Độc, gật đầu cười với y.

“Bái kiến Thái tử điện hạ.” Vũ Độc tiến lên quỳ một gối, Thái Diêm vội bước đến nâng Vũ Độc dậy, vừa chạm vào, Vũ Độc đã đứng lên ngay, lùi về sau nửa bước.

Thái Diêm lại làm tư thế mời ngồi, Vũ Độc không ngồi, chỉ lẳng lặng đứng đó.

“Vội vã thế sao?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lạnh nhạt hỏi.

Vũ Độc hít vào một hơi, gật đầu, nói, “Có chuyện gì xin điện hạ cứ nói.”

“Ấn tượng đầu gặp ngươi là trong trường ở Thượng Kinh.” Thái Diêm nói, “Không ngờ mới chớp mắt đã qua nhiều năm như vậy, định hẹn ngươi uống một chén hôm Thất tịch tế hồn thiêng cha ta, nhưng không đi được nên mời ngươi sớm hơn.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Năm đó xúc phạm điện hạ, tội đáng muôn chết. Tất cả vì chủ, Vũ Độc buộc phải làm vậy.”

“Tất cả vì chủ, đương nhiên không thể trách ngươi.” Thái Diêm cười nói, “Vũ khanh định đứng nói chuyện với ta mãi sao?”

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới ngồi xuống.

“Chén rượu này là tạ ơn ngươi đã đoạt lại xác cha ta.”

Thái Diêm chờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp đặt chén rượu trước mặt Vũ Độc mới nâng chén với y, Vũ Độc cầm chén lên nhìn, nghĩ dù sao cũng không thể múa rìu qua mắt thợ với cao thủ dùng độc, ba người dốc cạn chén.

“Thời gian qua không đến tìm ngươi.” Thái Diêm nói, “Không phải do ta không muốn, mà là không thể.”

Vũ Độc im lặng thật lâu, sau đó nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lại nhìn Thái tử _Lý Vinh_ , Thái Diêm nói, “Lúc cha còn sống, chỉ có hai người từng đi theo cha, một là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, hai là ngươi. Sau khi về triều, ý định đầu tiên của ta là gọi ngươi vào cung. Nhưng bên cạnh đã có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, gọi thêm ngươi cũng chẳng có đất dụng võ nên có sắp đặt khác, nói vậy chắc ngươi đã hiểu, ta không muốn phí lời.”

Vũ Độc ngẩn ra, chợt hiểu điều gì, nheo mắt.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn yên lặng nhìn chén rượu trước mặt.

“Trong buổi chầu hôm nay, Mục tướng đã dâng tấu dời đô, ta nghĩ không thể chần chừ lâu hơn nữa.” Thái Diêm nói, “Tối nay gặp mặt là hành động mạo hiểm với cả ta và ngươi, nhưng một khi việc dời đô được tiến hành tất sẽ có biến động nhân sự, nếu không báo trước sẽ rơi vào thế bị động.”

Thái Diêm mong chờ nhìn Vũ Độc, như hy vọng y có phản ứng gì khác, nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Vũ Độc như hai cái cây trong phòng, im lặng không nói.

“Vũ khanh, ngươi nghĩ thế nào?” Thái Diêm ôn hòa hỏi, “Cứ nói đừng ngại.”

Vũ Độc thở dài thật dài, nói, “Hôm đó điện hạ nổi cơn thịnh nộ, khép tội ta không thể bảo vệ tiên đế, ta cứ tưởng điện hạ thật sự muốn giết ta, bây giờ ngẫm lại mới hiểu được khúc mắc.”

Nói rồi, Vũ Độc đến trước mặt Thái Diêm, quỳ cả hai gối, dập đầu với Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm vội đến đỡ, lần này là thật lòng thật dạ muốn y đứng dậy.

“Là ta khiến ngươi chịu oan.” Mắt Thái Diêm ngấn nước, đỏ ửng.

“Sau khi dời đô về Giang Châu.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ta cần thiết lập một đội ngự vệ, vẫn chưa nghĩ ra nên đặt tên gì, phải đề bạt người ta tin tưởng, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ có ngươi là ứng cử viên thích hợp.”

Vũ Độc lại im lặng, Thái Diêm nói, “Theo ta nghĩ, đội ngự vệ sẽ xây dựng trên nền móng Ảnh đội Đại Trần, là tổ chức tình báo thăm dò tình hình kẻ địch, điều tra các thế lực trong nước. Bây giờ ngươi vẫn dưới trướng Mục tướng, nhất định lão sẽ không nghi ngờ ngươi.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn chăm chú quan sát nét mặt Vũ Độc.

“Điện hạ…” Vũ Độc như đang cân nhắc việc gì rất khó khăn.

“Không cần phải trả lời bây giờ.” Thái Diêm giơ tay ngắt lời Vũ Độc, nói, “Về rồi ngươi có rất nhiều thời gian để suy nghĩ, lần này đến để cảm tạ, nhưng ban cho vàng bạc châu báu khác nào làm nhục tấm lòng trung…”

Nghe câu đó, vành mắt Vũ Độc đỏ lên, sau khi Lý Tiệm Hồng hy sinh, Vũ Độc giết vào Thượng Kinh đoạt lại xác Trần Vũ Đế, lúc về triều, Lý Diễn Thu giận dữ bắt giam y. Mấy tháng sau, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục hộ tống Thái tử trở về, Thái tử muốn xử y tội chết, lại nhờ Mục Khoáng Đạt dâng tấu cứu y một mạng.

Suốt thời gian qua, không ai hiểu cho y, cũng không ai thông cảm, đến hôm nay, gông xiềng trói buộc y mới được tháo xuống theo câu “tấm lòng trung” ấy.


	54. Chương 54: Nhanh trí

“Chỉ có chén rượu nhạt tỏ tấm lòng thành.” Thái Diêm kính Vũ Độc chén rượu thứ hai, Vũ Độc không nói lời nào, im lặng uống.

“Hơi đắng.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Cái gì?” Thái Diêm nhất thời ngơ ngác, Vũ Độc lắc đầu cười, nhìn xoáy vào Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm sợ nhất có ai nhìn hắn như vậy, hơi mất tự nhiên. Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng dậy đúng lúc, đặt một con dấu trước mặt Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc chuyển mắt nhìn con dấu, Thái Diêm nói với y, “Con dấu này có hiệu lực ở bốn ngân hàng Thông Bảo, Xương Long, Vân Tế và Càn Hưng, ngươi cứ thoải mái lấy tiền trong đó để chiêu mộ thuộc hạ, không cần xin phép, có con dấu là đủ.”

Vũ Độc ngẩn ra, tay đặt trên đầu gối, từ từ đứng dậy.

“Ta không thể nhận.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chỉ sợ phụ kỳ vọng của điện hạ.”

Nói xong câu đó, trong phòng yên lặng, ba người đều không lên tiếng, lát sau, Vũ Độc thở dài một hơi, nói, “Được tiên đế tán thưởng, ta đương nhiên khắc ghi ân huệ, Vũ Độc sẽ cố gắng làm hết sức mình, nhưng không dám nhận nhiệm vụ vượt quá khả năng.”

Mới đầu nét mặt Thái Diêm còn gượng gạo, nghe câu này mới mỉm cười, như thở phào, nói, “Vũ khanh, ta không ngại nói thật với ngươi, trên đời này, ngoại trừ Ô Lạc Hầu Mục và ngươi, ta không thể tin tưởng bất kỳ ai.”

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, gật đầu, ôm quyền với Thái Diêm, khom người nói, “Cáo từ.”

“Ngươi vẫn chưa uống chén rượu thứ ba.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lên tiếng.

“Để sau rồi uống.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta phải tìm về Trấn Sơn Hà trước đã, nếu không thật sự không có mặt mũi nào uống chén rượu này.”

Vũ Độc xoay người đi, đóng cửa lại, chỉ còn Thái Diêm và Lang Tuấn Hiệp lẳng lặng ngồi trong phòng, trên bàn vẫn đặt nguyên con dấu.

Thái Diêm muốn hất văng chén rượu, nhưng rốt cuộc không làm, sợ Vũ Độc chưa đi xa nghe tiếng đổ vỡ thì mất phong độ.

“Y không tin ngươi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Tính cách y là thế, đôi khi chỉ vì một câu nói mà một lòng một dạ, cũng có thể vì một hai sự kiện mà nhớ mãi không quên. Trước kia nương tình thế đưa y vào Mục phủ làm tay trong vốn là nước cờ sai lầm.”

“Chỉ cần khôn ngoan sẽ rõ.” Thái Diêm nói, “Giết y có lợi gì với ta chứ?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đâu phải ai cũng khôn ngoan đến thế.”

Thái Diêm bất đắc dĩ nói, “Ta đã giải thích với y rồi.”

“Y đã ngầm chấp nhận.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Nhưng không đồng tình về mặt tình cảm.”

Thái Diêm hỏi, “Vậy rốt cuộc y là người cố chấp hay ngoài lạnh trong nóng?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Với loại người này, ngươi phải dỗ ngọt.”

Thái Diêm im lặng một lát, sau đó nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ta cầu xin ngươi, ở lại đi.”

“Đừng nói nữa.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ngươi chỉ cần thường xuyên khuyên nhủ để y tin tưởng ngươi, sớm muộn rồi y cũng sẽ trung thành với ngươi, sau đó thay thế ta.”

Thái Diêm há miệng như muốn nói gì, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại nói với hắn, “Y sẽ bảo vệ ngươi, huống hồ y cũng chẳng biết gì cả. Tội lỗi của ta có trả đến kiếp sau cũng không hết, ta sẽ rơi xuống địa ngục, lên núi đao xuống biển lửa, bị mổ bụng rút lưỡi, đời đời kiếp kiếp mãi không siêu thoát.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng lên, Thái Diêm nói, “Không biết sống thế nào, ai biết chết ra sao? Ngươi giết một người mà cứu cả thiên hạ, ta đã thề, dù xảy ra chuyện gì cũng không đối xử với ngươi…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp giương mắt nhìn Thái Diêm, nói, “Đối với ta, đao phủ có thể bằm thây xẻo thịt ta chỉ có bản thân ta mà thôi.”

Thái Diêm bình tĩnh nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hồi lâu không nói tiếng nào.

—o0o—

Lúc này, Đoàn Lĩnh đang nằm trên giường ăn nho, nhân tiện lật xem Đông Cung Đồ.

Hắn phát hiện mình rất có hứng thú với Đông Cung Đồ, không biết do bầu không khí ướt át kích tình chốn lầu xanh làm hắn nổi thú tính, máu nóng sôi trào hay lứa tuổi này nó thế. Tưởng tượng mấy tư thế trong Đông Cung Đồ chợt xấu hổ vô cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh lật xem một hồi, cảm giác miệng lưỡi khô khốc, cũng không cắn trái nho đang ngậm trong miệng mà kẹp giữa răng và môi, liếm tới liếm lui.

Vũ Độc quay lại, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức giấu quyển Đông Cung Đồ, chùi nước nho trên miệng, mất tự nhiên chỉnh vạt áo, ngồi đó không đứng lên, hỏi, “Huynh về nhanh thế?”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, bỗng dưng thất thần, thấy kỳ lạ, có lẽ vừa gặp bầu không khí nặng nề chỗ Ô Lạc Hầu Mục và Thái tử, lúc về bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh thì thế giới như bừng sáng hẳn lên.

“Huynh có sao không?” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác sắc mặt Vũ Độc không bình thường.

Vũ Độc lắc đầu, xoay người ngồi xuống giường, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chờ thêm lát nữa, họ đi rồi chúng ta về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc vừa bị xúc động, mắt y hơi đỏ như muốn khóc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn một hồi, thử giơ tay vỗ vỗ sau gáy Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc lắc đầu, lấy lại tinh thần, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ai vậy?”

“Thái tử.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đầu Đoàn Lĩnh nổ ầm một tiếng, vô số cảm xúc phức tạp đan xen, hỏi, “Thái tử ở phòng đối diện à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nguy hiểm quá, Vũ Độc nói vài ba câu kể lại chuyện vừa rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh lại không nghe vào, dòng suy nghĩ hỗn loạn nối tiếp nhau rồi chia ra từng mảnh nhỏ, hắn ngơ ngác nửa ngày mới quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc.

Đến lượt Vũ Độc khó hiểu, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sao thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, Vũ Độc lại hỏi, “Uống rượu à?”

Vũ Độc cau mày, ngửi hơi thở của Đoàn Lĩnh, không có mùi rượu, Đoàn Lĩnh thì đang nghĩ đến “Thái tử”, Thái tử tìm Vũ Độc làm gì? Thật ra Vũ Độc đã kể hết, chỉ là Đoàn Lĩnh thả hồn nên không nghe thấy.

Vũ Độc nhích đến gần khiến Đoàn Lĩnh bừng tỉnh, mặt hai người kề sát vào nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức đỏ mặt, Vũ Độc cũng thấy hơi mất tự nhiên, tiện tay vỗ mặt hắn, gọi, “Ê.”

Động tác này càng mờ ám hơn, trước kia Vũ Độc cũng từng bạt tai Đoàn Lĩnh, vốn không có ý gì khác, hai người đột nhiên lúng túng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhấp nhổm không yên. Vũ Độc nghe các cô gái bên ngoài đang cười, lại có tiếng tiễn khách dưới lầu, chắc là hai người kia đã về, liền nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chúng ta cũng về thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, đứng lên, hai người vừa mở cửa thì thấy phòng chữ Thiên đối diện cũng mở cửa, Thái Diêm và Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, chạm mặt ngay cầu thang, không thể tránh, Thái Diêm liếc nhìn, thấy Vũ Độc và một thiếu niên lấp ló sau Vũ Độc.

“Sao lại gặp nữa rồi?” Vũ Độc cũng bất ngờ, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Qua chào hỏi đi.”

Biến cố đến quá đột ngột, Đoàn Lĩnh không có thời gian suy nghĩ, lập tức làm một động tác khiến Vũ Độc chấn động.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm cổ Vũ Độc, nhón chân, bắt y cúi đầu, Vũ Độc đỏ mặt, hai tay luống cuống không biết để đâu.

“Đừng để họ biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng thì thầm bên tai Vũ Độc.

Ngay sau đó, Đoàn Lĩnh giơ tay ôm má Vũ Độc, ra vẻ như đang hôn y, Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu gì cả, nhưng vẫn phối hợp với Đoàn Lĩnh, ấn hắn vào tường.

“Nếu họ biết huynh mang theo người của phủ Thừa tướng…” Đoàn Lĩnh mũi chạm mũi với Vũ Độc, khẽ nhíu mày, nói, “Sẽ nghi ngờ huynh để lộ tiếng gió…”

Cảnh tượng như thể trước lúc về, Vũ Độc ôm một tiểu quan hôn thắm thiết từ biệt.

“Này.” Vũ Độc nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, đột nhiên nói, “Cẩn thận đóng giả thành thật, chẳng lẽ ngươi…”

Hơi thở hai người hòa vào nhau, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhận ra mình có phản ứng khác thường, nhất thời lúng túng cực kỳ nhưng không dám tách ra, hai người nhìn mặt đối phương, tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống, không dám nhìn thẳng, lát hồi lại nhìn vào mắt Vũ Độc. Bỗng dưng cảm thấy y vô cùng tuấn tú, mới đầu không hề phát hiện, giờ càng nhìn càng khó dứt mắt ra.

“Huynh… nói gì đi?” Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự rất khó xử.

“Nếu ngươi là con gái.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ôm thế này xong ta phải cưới ngươi đấy.”

“Huynh có thích con gái không?” Đoàn Lĩnh thuận miệng hỏi, vốn muốn đổi đề tài, nhưng lời vừa ra khỏi miệng lại như bày tỏ, khiến bầu không khí thêm ngượng ngùng hơn.

“Trước kia có.” Vũ Độc nói, “Giờ thì không, không kể với ngươi đâu.”

Mãi đến khi tiếng bước chân sau lưng chuyển xuống dưới lầu, hai người mới tách ra, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ bị họ nhìn lên bắt gặp, lại lách mình vào phòng.

“Họ đi chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong phòng hỏi.

Vũ Độc không trả lời.

“Vũ Độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

Lúc này Vũ Độc mới lấy lại tinh thần, khoảnh khắc vừa rồi làm y mất tập trung.

“Đi rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chờ chút.”

Chờ một lát, Vũ Độc nói, “Đi thôi.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới bước ra, hai người xuống cầu thang, Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm trong lòng, Vũ Độc nói, “Quả nhiên ngươi là người nhiều mưu tính.”

“Nhiều mưu tính thì sống cũng mệt mỏi hơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài.

“Chừng nào về ngươi có thể bán ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Biết đâu Thừa tướng sẽ thưởng cho ngươi cả tòa dinh thự.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói, “Hồi nãy huynh nói gì ấy nhỉ, ta chỉ nghe hai chữ Thái tử rồi quá khiếp sợ, sau đó huynh nói gì ta cũng nghe không lọt, hay là huynh nhắc lại lần nữa đi? Ta tập trung nhớ thật kỹ rồi mai mới bán huynh được chứ.”

Vũ Độc phì cười, hai người rời khỏi Quần Phương Các.

—o0o—

Trong xe ngựa, Thái Diêm vén màn xe, hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang đánh xe, “Người trong chiếc xe vừa rồi lướt qua Vũ Độc chạy trước chúng ta là ai thế, người của Mục phủ à?”

“Không nhìn rõ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Xe chạy vội, chỉ kịp liếc một cái, chắc vậy.”

“Là Vũ Độc dẫn đến sao?” Thái Diêm nhíu mày.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dừng xe, trầm ngâm một lát, sau đó nói, “Có lẽ không, chỉ sợ y bị theo dõi, nhưng nếu theo dõi… sẽ không dùng xe ngựa của tướng phủ mới phải chứ.”

Trên đường đã dẹp chợ, chỉ còn vài quầy hàng đang thu dọn, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh bước sánh vai.

“Thái tử mời chào ta, phải làm gì đây?” Vũ Độc không yên lòng nói, “Coi trọng bản lĩnh Vũ gia nhà ngươi rồi.”

“Văn ôn võ luyện những mong sánh bằng nhà đế vương.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu thế thì Mục phủ phải làm sao? Huynh tính thế nào?”

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một hồi, lắc đầu. Đoàn Lĩnh đã hiểu sơ lược, hẳn là là Thái tử giả cần một trợ thủ đắc lực.

Nếu Thái tử giả là do Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa về, sớm muộn hắn cũng phải diệt trừ người biết rõ mọi chuyện, chỉ cần giết Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì chẳng còn ai trên đời biết sự thật nữa.

Nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp nào có dễ giết như vậy, Thái tử đã có lòng riêng, trừ gã ra, cần phải bồi dưỡng một người khác trung thành với mình, chỉ có Vũ Độc đảm nhiệm được trọng trách này. Lang Tuấn Hiệp không ngốc, chắc chắn đã nhìn thấu toan tính của Thái tử.

“Lúc này không nên đối đầu với Thừa tướng.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mai sau thế nào phải xem vận may.”

“Ta thì nghĩ ngược lại.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu là ta, có lẽ ta sẽ đồng ý, nhưng ta không nghe lệnh của phe nào hết. Nói sao ta? Huynh phải hiểu bản thân muốn…”

Hai người rẽ vào đường nhỏ về hướng phủ Thừa tướng.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang nói nửa chừng thì im bặt.

Vũ Độc khẽ nhíu mày, nhìn theo hướng ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, thấy một người đứng ở đầu hẻm.

Là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.


	55. Chương 55: Đêm mưa

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể trốn, ánh đèn lồng treo trên tường rọi thẳng vào mặt hắn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt cực kỳ phức tạp, ẩn chứa thứ tình cảm mà Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng còn tâm trí để suy nghĩ.

Hai người đứng lặng như hai bức tượng, thời gian ngưng đọng như đã qua nghìn vạn năm, cũng như chỉ một chớp mắt ngắn ngủi.

“Chuyện gì?” Vũ Độc phá vỡ sự im lặng.

“Mới gặp xe ngựa của phủ Thừa tướng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Không thấy rõ, nhưng chắc là có người trong phủ đến, điện hạ sai ta đi đường vòng nhắc ngươi một tiếng, nếu mai có ai hỏi thì không cần giấu diếm, trả lời y như hồi tối là được.”

“Biết rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, muốn nói gì, nhưng rốt cuộc nhịn xuống, Vũ Độc gật đầu, xe ngựa chạy vòng qua họ, đi xa.

“Gã vẫn bắt gặp ngươi.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Chạy trời không khỏi nắng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Cuối cùng cũng đến ngày này, nhưng diễn biến quá đột ngột khiến hắn trở tay không kịp, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng có chuẩn bị gì cả, nhưng tất cả đã là số phận, Đoàn Lĩnh không cuống lên nữa.

Gã mới là người nên lo âu sợ hãi, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, chờ mà xem, chỉ cần hắn còn sống ngày nào, gã sẽ phải thấp thỏm bất an ngày ấy.

Sấm rền vang phía chân trời, mưa rào kéo đến, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc bị mưa xối ướt sũng như chuột lột, vội vàng chạy về nhà, dọc đường đạp nước văng tung tóe, Vũ Độc nói mấy câu, Đoàn Lĩnh kêu, “Huynh nói gì?!”

Vũ Độc sợ Đoàn Lĩnh làm bẩn áo mới, liền ôm ngang hắn phóng vào nhà.

Thắp đèn, trong phòng ấm áp, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn màn mưa ngoài trời, cảm giác như về tới thành trì vững chắc, đất nước này chỉ có mình hắn và Vũ Độc, chỉ cần ở yên trong này thì không ai có thể tổn thương hắn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã biết hắn còn sống, nhưng chắc chắn gã không dám nói, bằng không với pháp luật Đại Trần, tội nâng đỡ Thái tử giả của gã sẽ phải chết thảm, nhẹ nhất là lăng trì.

Cách giải quyết duy nhất là ám sát hắn, nhưng dù là ai cũng không thể trắng trợn vào phủ Thừa tướng giết người, đến giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhận ra võ công của cha đúng là đệ nhất thiên hạ. Như đêm cứu Bạt Đô và Truật Xích, Lý Tiệm Hồng ra vào tòa phủ toàn lính gác tinh nhuệ như chốn không người.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không làm được như vậy, huống hồ gã cũng không thể xuất cung thường xuyên, nhưng từ bây giờ, hắn phải luôn túc trực bên cạnh Vũ Độc, tuyệt đối không được cách xa y.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không thể dễ dàng xuống tay, nếu khiến Mục Khoáng Đạt nghi ngờ sẽ kéo theo nhiều phiền phức, tại sao cận vệ của Thái tử vô duyên vô cớ giết một thiếu niên xa lạ? Tất có điều kỳ quặc, một khi khiến lão sinh lòng cảnh giác thì nguy to.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không thể nói, dù sao đi nữa, đến giờ hắn vẫn không biết Mục Khoáng Đạt là bạn hay thù, nhưng xem tình hình trước mắt thì đúng là bạn ít thù nhiều.

Có đôi lúc hắn vừa thấy bất đắc dĩ, lại vừa buồn cười, rốt cuộc các phe lại dùng phương thức này để giữ thế cân bằng. Hai bên như đang bước trên sợi dây bắc qua muôn dặm núi non, hụt một bước là tan xương nát thịt.

Hắn không tự chủ nhìn Vũ Độc, thầm nghĩ cách gì để đi theo y mọi lúc mọi nơi.

Vũ Độc vừa về đã nhanh chóng cởi quần áo ướt, thay quần dài khô ráo, để trần thân trên đầy cơ bắp, lục ngăn tủ chế thuốc giải lạnh, ném vào ấm mấy miếng gừng khô, bỏ thêm đường mật, hoa quế, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc không chớp mắt, Vũ Độc quay lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt chạm nhau, Vũ Độc hơi mất tự nhiên.

“Nhìn gì?” Vũ Độc nói, “Đắm đuối thế.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, Vũ Độc không nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh vốn không nghĩ nhiều, nhưng nhắc mới thấy dáng người Vũ Độc đúng là rất đẹp, như con báo.

“Ngộ nhỡ có người giết ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc, “?”

Vũ Độc như vừa nghe chuyện gì rất ly kỳ, đậy nắp ấm, dùng mu bàn tay sờ trán Đoàn Lĩnh, bị Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy ra.

“Ta ngờ rằng tên kia muốn giết ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh có chú ý ánh mắt gã nhìn ta không? Dù sao thì hôm nay ta cũng đã biết quá nhiều.”

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ăn no rửng mỡ mới đi đụng vào ngươi.” Vũ Độc không kiên nhẫn nói, “Gã không dám tới chọc ông đây đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thăm dò hỏi, “Ta nói ngộ nhỡ thì sao?”

Vũ Độc kỳ quái nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Không có ngộ nhỡ gì hết, cứ cho gã muốn giết ngươi bịt miệng, chỉ cần tiến vào sân này một bước là ta phát hiện ngay. Huống hồ gã cũng thấy ta và ngươi ở chung, đương nhiên biết ngươi là người của ta, giết ngươi làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng mưa lớn thế, át tiếng bước chân rồi.”

“Lảm nhảm xong chưa?” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải ngậm miệng, Vũ Độc thấy hôm nay Đoàn Lĩnh không được bình thường, nấu nước gừng xong liền bắt hắn uống hết rồi ngủ, đỡ phải nghe hắn líu ra líu ríu, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ta ngủ chung với huynh được không?”

Vũ Độc, “Ngươi có ý gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ý là ta trải đệm nằm dưới chân giường huynh thôi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Coi chừng nửa đêm ta xuống giường uống nước đạp chết ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng.

Uống nước gừng xong, Vũ Độc để chén qua một bên, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh gom chăn đệm đặt cạnh chân giường mình thật, hết sức khó hiểu.

“Rốt cuộc ngươi muốn làm gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt buột miệng nói hết chân tướng với Vũ Độc, nhưng sợ y không tin, dù tin thì vẫn không biết y có bán đứng hắn không, tuy hắn cảm thấy Vũ Độc sẽ không làm vậy.

Đương nhiên, hắn đã từng cho rằng Lang Tuấn Hiệp không phản bội mình.

“Ta sợ tên kia nhảy cửa sổ vào giết ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ góc tường dưới cửa sổ.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc nói, “Không ai trong đám Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, Trịnh Ngạn, Xương Lưu Quân dám tự tiện vào phòng ta khi ta chưa gật đầu, tên nào thò chân vào đụng đến ngươi, ta tự chặt đầu cho ngươi xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn vào mắt Vũ Độc, nói, “Nhưng huynh sắp ngủ rồi.”

Vũ Độc nổi cáu, “Ta ngủ chứ không phải chết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc quả thật không hiểu nổi Đoàn Lĩnh, từ lúc rời khỏi Quần Phương Các là hắn bắt đầu không bình thường, tỉnh táo được một lát rồi lại sợ bóng sợ gió, sợ có người giết hắn.

“Lúc ngủ huynh có cảm giác được động tĩnh bên ngoài không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp, hỏi, “Cho ngươi uống thuốc an thần xong điên luôn rồi à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội xua tay, nằm xuống, Vũ Độc phất tay tắt đèn, tuy ghét bỏ Đoàn Lĩnh nhưng cũng không bắt hắn ôm chăn đệm ra chỗ khác, cứ thế mà ngủ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm một lát, nghe tiếng hít thở đều đều của Vũ Độc, y ngủ rồi.

Tiếng mưa gió nhỏ dần.

Vũ Độc có cảm giác được động tĩnh xung quanh thật không nhỉ? Đoàn Lĩnh rón rén đứng dậy, Vũ Độc không phản ứng, sau đó, Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột giơ tay chặt xuống cổ Vũ Độc, động tác của Vũ Độc còn nhanh hơn hắn, đang ngủ vẫn có thể gạt tay chặn đòn, tay kia bóp cổ Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Ngươi có bệnh à!” Vũ Độc cả giận quát.

“Rồi rồi rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Ta ngủ.”

Vũ Độc ngồi dậy, tóm Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn ngồi lên giường mình, kỳ quái hỏi, “Rốt cuộc hôm nay ngươi bị gì vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta cảm thấy hôm nay ta đã nghe quá nhiều chuyện không nên biết, sợ bị cái tên Ô Lạc gì đó… diệt khẩu.”

“Không thể nào.” Vũ Độc quả thực hết cách, lặp đi lặp lại với hắn là không thể có chuyện đó.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc nhìn ánh mắt nghiêm túc của Đoàn Lĩnh, nhận ra hắn thật sự lo sợ, Vũ Độc dùng trăm phương nghìn kế vẫn không thể đánh tan nghi ngờ trong đầu hắn, suy đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng đổi cách, không nhấn mạnh sự thật là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục sẽ không giết hắn, đổi thành, “Ngươi không tin võ công của ta?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Tin chứ.”

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lát, lại hỏi, “Chẳng phải ngươi không sợ chết à? Sao giờ tự dưng ham sống thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thấy khó hiểu, chẳng phải hắn không sợ chết sao? Tại sao giờ lại sợ chết đến vậy?

“Trước kia không sợ.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nghiêm túc nói, “Vì thấy trên đời chỉ còn đơn độc mình ta, bây giờ sợ bởi vì… ừm, cảm thấy cuộc đời vẫn còn thứ để hướng đến.”

Vũ Độc, “Hướng đến cái gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, đột nhiên thấy buồn cười, quay đi, nằm dưới chân giường Vũ Độc, ngủ.

Vũ Độc không nói gì, ló đầu nhìn, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm cuộn tròn dưới đất, không nói chuyện với y.

“Này.” Vũ Độc gọi.

“Hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Vũ Độc không lên tiếng, thở dài một hơi, nằm xuống giường, hai người im lặng, hồi lâu sau, Đoàn Lĩnh đang thả hồn, Vũ Độc thò một tay xuống búng cái chóc trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nhớ kỹ điều này cho ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mạng của ngươi là do ta cứu về, trừ ta ra, không ai có thể lấy đi.”

Khóe môi Đoàn Lĩnh vương ý cười, nói cũng kỳ, chưa bao lâu đã ngủ thiếp đi.

—o0o—

Đêm ấy mưa to gió lớn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ướt nhẹp như vớt dưới sông lên, bước qua hành lang ngoài Đông cung, về thay quần áo, tháo chuỗi tràng hạt trên tay, cúi đầu nhìn vết máu trên tràng hạt.

“Ô Lạc Hầu đại nhân, điện hạ cho mời.” Cung nữ thấp giọng nói.

“Chưa ngủ à?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Cung nữ cầm đèn đi trước dẫn đường, sấm sét vang liên hồi.

Thái Diêm khoác áo dựa đầu giường, nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa bước vào.

“Sao đi lâu vậy?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp suy nghĩ, đáp, “Nhớ chuyện xưa, nán lại ngắm mưa.”

Thái Diêm hỏi, “Truyền lời sao rồi?”

“Như đã dặn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầm chuỗi tràng hạt, hơi mất tập trung, Thái Diêm phát hiện gã không bình thường, cau mày hỏi, “Sao thế?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày, chăm chú nhìn Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm hỏi, “Gặp phải Mục Khoáng Đạt à?”

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Chỉ gặp Vũ Độc.”

Thái Diêm gật đầu, không nói nữa, trên bàn bày đầy tấu chương đã phê chữ _Duyệt_.

“Sau khi phê chiếu dời đô, ngươi sẽ đi.” Thái Diêm nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lần tràng hạt.

“Đột nhiên nhớ ra còn việc chưa làm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Tạm ở lại, không đi.”

Thái Diêm hết sức bất ngờ, nghe vậy thì giãn chân mày, sắc mặt đã có sức sống, gật đầu nói, “Tốt lắm… tốt lắm.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Khuya rồi, ngủ sớm đi, điện hạ.”

Nói xong cũng không hành lễ, xoay người đi, Thái Diêm vẫn còn lẩm bẩm, “Tốt lắm, cuối cùng cũng không đi.”


	56. Chương 56: Tự tiến cử

Hôm sau tạnh mưa, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm vô số suy nghĩ rối bời, nửa mê nửa tỉnh, bình yên sống đến sáng.

Chuyện đêm qua như giấc mộng phù du, hắn bắt đầu tự hỏi kế tiếp phải làm sao để đảm bảo an toàn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp là một trong tứ đại thích khách, nói cách khác, bên cạnh hắn lúc nào cũng phải có cao thủ cỡ Vũ Độc, Xương Lưu Quân, tuy không đến mức một tấc không rời, nhưng ít nhất hắn phải ở trong tầm mắt họ.

Còn lúc đọc sách thì sao? Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, đầu óc xoay chuyển cực nhanh, hẳn là Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ không hành động vào buổi sáng, ban ngày ban mặt mà lẻn vào phủ Thừa tướng thì quá lộ liễu. Tối đến chỉ cần ở cùng Vũ Độc là được, còn ban ngày đọc sách với Mục Khánh thì làm sao? Tuy phải mạo hiểm, nhưng muốn sống sót thì đành chấp nhận thôi.

Ăn sáng xong, Vũ Độc ôm một hộp gỗ ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng chạy theo.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh từ đầu đến chân, hiểu ra hắn vẫn còn sợ chuyện kia.

“Đi đâu vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đi với huynh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ lấy hộp gỗ của Vũ Độc, mong chờ nhìn y.

Vũ Độc đành phải dắt Đoàn Lĩnh theo, không yên lòng vào phủ Thừa tướng, lát sau, y nhỏ giọng hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đêm qua ngươi có nghe Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nói gì không?”

Lúc đó, suy nghĩ của Đoàn Lĩnh không tập trung ở Lang Tuấn Hiệp, bây giờ nhớ lại mới thấy không ổn.

“Gã nói xe ngựa của phủ Thừa tướng đậu bên ngoài.” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày nói.

“Suỵt.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lát nữa Mục tướng có hỏi gì ngươi cũng đừng lên tiếng, để ta trả lời.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đang ăn sáng, như đoán trước được Vũ Độc sẽ đến nên sai tôi tớ để sẵn trà cho Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh, Xương Lưu Quân ngồi một bên lau kiếm.

Vũ Độc đặt hộp trước mặt Mục Khoáng Đạt, mở hộp, chín ngăn hộp bật ra đựng chín loại dược liệu khác nhau, sau đó lấy một tờ giấy ố vàng trải trước mặt Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Phương thuốc lúc trước tướng gia đưa ta dược hiệu quá mạnh, triệu chứng kỳ quặc.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dễ bị đại phu bình thường nhận ra, dẫn đến rắc rối không cần thiết, ta đổi cách điều chế ba lần, thay bốn vị thuốc thành bảy vị, thêm hai vị thuốc giảm bớt dược tính, đặt tên là Hoán Cửu Hồn.”

“Tốt lắm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Hiệu quả ra sao?”

“Thoạt nhìn như thuốc chữa chứng lắm mộng khó ngủ, lưu thông khí huyết, sau khi dùng sẽ bớt nằm mộng, nhưng dần dần rối loạn tâm mạch.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đến liều thứ ba sẽ thấy hiệu quả rõ rệt, suốt ngày lo lắng bất an, từ từ loạn trí.”

“Nếu dùng các loại thuốc an thần sẽ khiến buồn ngủ cả ngày, về lâu về dài gây suy kiệt tâm mạch, còn dùng các vị thuốc đại bổ, có tính nhiệt như nhân sâm, nhục thung dung thì cơ thể không chịu đựng nổi, cứ tiếp tục thì thất khiếu chảy máu mà chết.”

“Tốt lắm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt rất hài lòng, “Có thuốc giải không?”

“Xác tuyết tằm, đan sa rắn tuyết.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Hai vị thuốc này giải được, cách điều chế chi tiết ghi ở mặt kia tờ giấy.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt lật qua lật lại, đọc phương thuốc vài lần, ánh mắt tỏ vẻ tán thưởng, thong thả gật đầu, nói, “Đúng là danh bất hư truyền.”

Vũ Độc không nói gì, uống trà, Mục Khoáng Đạt lại hỏi, “Đêm qua mưa to gió lớn, ngủ ngon không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe ra ý ở ngoài lời, chắc chắn Mục Khoáng Đạt đã biết. Lang Tuấn Hiệp đoán được Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ biết, Vũ Độc cũng biết Mục Khoáng Đạt đã biết, chỉ có bản thân Mục Khoáng Đạt không biết họ đã biết lão biết…

Quanh co khúc chiết đúng là hại não, nhưng may nhờ câu của Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhắc nhở mà phe mình từ bị động chuyển thành chủ động, cũng không biết là phúc hay họa.

Ánh mắt Xương Lưu Quân nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh mang ý cười, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa hoàn hồn, thoạt trông như đang cười trên nỗi đau của người khác.

“Đêm qua có đến Quần Phương Các.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, “Dẫn thằng nhóc này đi trải đời.”

“Ồ?” Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Chắc là chơi thỏa thuê rồi nhỉ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hồi hộp, nhớ Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã nói _“Nếu Mục Khoáng Đạt có hỏi thì cứ nói thật là được”_ , trong chớp mắt, hắn lập tức sáng tỏ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đúng là quá thông minh, chỉ trong thời gian ngắn ngủi đã giao quyền chủ động cho Vũ Độc. Thái tử giả muốn chiêu mộ y, nhưng Vũ Độc đang ở phe địch, trước hết là giả vờ bán tin cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, đổi lấy lòng tin của lão, sau này chờ thời cơ hành động. Trên danh nghĩa y là môn khách của Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhưng thực tế lại về phe Thái tử và Lang Tuấn Hiệp, làm gián điệp hai mang trái lại sẽ có hiệu quả hơn.

Đương nhiên, biện pháp này chỉ có thể áp dụng với người trung lập như Vũ Độc.

“Chưa đã lắm.” Vũ Độc nói, “Việc xưa quá nhiều, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui thấy vẫn nên nói rõ với tướng gia.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt im lặng một lát, sau đó gật đầu, người thông minh chỉ cần nói đến đó là đủ hiểu.

“Ơn tướng gia cầu xin cho Vũ Độc suốt đời không quên.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nếu không còn chuyện gì nữa thì xin cáo lui.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt lại nói, “Chờ đã.”

Vũ Độc định đứng lên, Mục Khoáng Đạt ra hiệu cho Xương Lưu Quân, Xương Lưu Quân lấy ra một phong thư.

“Cần phiền ngươi lần nữa.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đọc phong thư này trước đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tuy vô cùng tò mò nhưng không dám xem.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói với hắn, “Vương Sơn, ngươi theo thiếu gia đọc sách mỗi ngày, tuy không phải thuộc hạ dưới trướng ta nhưng cũng chẳng khác là bao, không cần phải dè dặt như vậy, người trẻ tuổi, việc gì nên nói cứ nói thoải mái, chớ có lên mặt cụ non.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Mục Khoáng Đạt đang tỏ thái độ với Vũ Độc, rằng lão cũng xem hắn là người trong phủ, vội cung kính đáp, “Vâng.”

Vũ Độc mở thư đọc, là quân báo, không có xưng hô, không có chữ ký, liệt kê vài khoản phí quân sự và vũ khí tích trữ, kế hoạch luyện binh mùa đông, báo cáo tiến độ dùng một vạn tám trăm lượng bạc trắng mua ngựa chiến Đại Uyển bên Tây Lương.

“Nhận ra chữ của ai không?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Chữ của Biên Lệnh Bạch.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tướng giữ Đồng Quan, Chiêu thảo sứ Quan Tây.”

“Chính xác.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết bối cảnh người này nên không lên tiếng, Mục Khoáng Đạt không dưng cho Vũ Độc xem một phong thư là có ý gì? Hay là muốn phái y đi giết người?

“Biên Lệnh Bạch tòng quân mười ba năm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Xuất thân Quan Đông, từng tham gia hai mươi bốn chiến dịch lớn nhỏ đánh nước Liêu, có thắng có thua, lúc hoàng tộc Gia Luật chiếm Thượng Tử, tên này tập kích hậu phương quân Liêu, lấy được quân công. Khi sắp dời đô, gã được chuyển công tác làm thống soái quân Quan Đông, bảy năm trước, gã bắt tay với Hổ uy tướng quân Hàn Tân làm phản ở dãy Thương Quân, cướp binh quyền của tiên đế.”

“Giết à?” Vũ Độc thản nhiên hỏi.

Mục Khoáng Đạt không nói gì, uống ngụm trà, ánh nắng từ song cửa sau lưng rọi vào.

“Là thuộc hạ cũ của Triệu Khuê.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tiên đế không so đo, nhưng ta không thể không tính toán, tên này cấu kết với Tây Lương, mua ngựa chạy đua vũ trang, tự ý trưng binh, phong thư trong tay ngươi chính là bằng chứng. Trên thư ghi số trang bị quân sự gã bí mật tàng trữ, phí quân sự tham ô và thư mua bán ngựa chiến với người Đảng Hạng.”

“Trước mắt, nếu không loại trừ tên này, theo thời gian, chỉ sợ gã ôm quân cố thủ, đuôi to khó vẫy.”

Khi đề cập đến mạng người, Mục Khoáng Đạt luôn vô cùng thận trọng.

Vũ Độc nói, “Biết rồi, mấy ngày nữa lên đường.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ hỏng rồi, y lên đường thì hắn phải làm sao bây giờ?

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Trừ việc giết người, ngươi còn phải thu thập bằng chứng gã có mưu đồ tạo phản.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, không trả lời.

“Vũ Độc.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ngươi đừng chỉ biết giết người không thôi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đứng dậy, ra dưới hành lang, gió hè phất qua, chuông gió đung đưa, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta từng gặp Biên Lệnh Bạch một lần, tên này dã tâm rất lớn. Triệu tướng quân bỏ mình, ta khó tránh liên can, gã sẽ không hòa nhã nói chuyện với ta, e rằng chưa kịp ngồi xuống đã rút đao chém giết rồi.”

“Chẳng phải ngươi biết dịch dung sao?” Xương Lưu Quân bất chợt hỏi.

Vũ Độc đáp, “Dịch dung chỉ dùng để ẩn nấp, muốn thu thập bằng chứng gã cấu kết với người Đảng Hạng, tự ý làm phản thì phải tiếp xúc với gã, về lâu về dài sẽ lộ cách nói năng, cử chỉ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm ngâm.

“Còn một cách.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bắt gã về giao cho tướng gia xét hỏi, dù là cháy nhà lòi mặt chuột hay bị vu oan giá họa cũng không liên quan gì đến ta.”

“Không ổn.” Mục Khoáng Đạt chậm rãi lắc đầu, nói, “Chắc chắn bệ hạ sẽ tha mạng cho gã, dù có bằng chứng xác thực thì cùng lắm chỉ sung quân, gã vẫn còn cơ hội ngóc đầu. Điều ta muốn là gã im hơi lặng tiếng chết ở Đồng Quan chứ không phải gióng trống khua chiêng giết gã, khiến quân đội của gã tạo phản.”

“Để ta đi được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột hỏi.

Trong phòng lặng ngắt, Đoàn Lĩnh biết việc này rất hoang đường, nhưng hắn không còn lựa chọn nào khác, Vũ Độc mà đi thì cái mạng hắn chẳng khác nào cá nằm trên thớt, mặc cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp xâu xé.

“Ngươi á?” Vũ Độc như vừa nghe chuyện gì rất ly kỳ, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đây là đi giết người đó!”

Mục Khoáng Đạt hết sức bất ngờ, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đúng là thốt một tiếng ai cũng hết hồn, ngươi để hắn nói xem có cách gì khác.”

“Ừm… bây giờ chưa có kế hoạch cụ thể.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đến Đồng Quan rồi tính. Nếu để Vũ Độc đóng giả làm… người nhà của ta, ta ra mặt, biết đâu Biên tướng quân sẽ không nghi ngờ?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt im lặng, Vũ Độc nhướn mày, định ngăn cản Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lại khẩn cầu nhìn y.

“Nghe cũng được đấy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt được Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc nhở, lập tức tìm ra hướng đi khác, nói, “Năm ngoái, Biên Lệnh Bạch bị gọi từ dãy Thương Quân về Đồng Quan, cũng sắp đến ngày giỗ của Triệu Khuê rồi, nhưng biết lấy thân phận gì đến gặp gã đây?”

Nói rồi, Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn qua Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh bị lão nhìn mà phát hoảng, sợ lão đột nhiên lóe ra ý tưởng nào đó, phát hiện manh mối, sinh lòng nghi ngờ, nhưng lúc này hắn không thể không đánh cược một phen, biết Mục Khoáng Đạt quan sát mình chỉ để tìm một thân phận thích hợp.

“Con cháu của Triệu Khuê thì không được.” Mục Khoáng Đạt lẩm bẩm, “Triệu Khuê có ba con trai một con gái, đều bị chém đầu hết rồi, con nuôi thì sao nhỉ? Vũ Độc, ngươi thấy sao? Nếu kích động gã tạo phản thì có tìm được thứ chúng ta cần không?”

Kích động tạo phản, đúng là mưu kế cực kỳ hiểm độc.

“Nhưng phải cho Vũ Độc lý do gì để đến đó?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi.

“Dễ thôi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chỉ cần viết một phong thư, bảo ta phái Vũ Độc đến Đồng Quan tìm tung tích kiếm truyền quốc Trấn Sơn Hà, Vũ Độc thì thừa cơ qua lại với Biên Lệnh Bạch, nhiêu đó cũng đủ để gã tin rồi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Triệu Khuê có một người cháu tên Triệu Dung, cha là Triệu Bộ nhậm chức phó tướng Tuần sát ti, trông coi vùng biển Sơn Đông. Bốn năm trước, giặc Oa xâm lược, Triệu Bộ trúng tên bỏ mạng, Triệu Dung bị lôi xuống biển chết đuối nhưng không mấy người biết, chỉ có Triệu Khuê nhận được tin báo tử của cháu trai, có thể mượn danh nghĩa người này để tiếp xúc với Biên Lệnh Bạch.”

“Tốt lắm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Để ta nghĩ kỹ hơn, lần này phải tung một lướt bắt hết, các ngươi về trước đi, chờ ta thu xếp.”


	57. Chương 57: Canh bạc

Về sân.

“Ngươi tưởng sắp đi chơi hay sao?” Vũ Độc cau mày nói.

“Ta muốn đi cùng huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức nói, “Trừ khi có huynh bên cạnh, bằng không ta không đi đâu hết.”

Vũ Độc bị câu của Đoàn Lĩnh chặn họng, lát sau đỡ trán, xua tay, không nói gì nữa, bước vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò nhìn bóng lưng Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc quả thật bó tay với hắn.

“Chẳng phải ngươi muốn trèo cao à?” Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười, “Có cơ hội được theo thiếu gia đọc sách thì không quý trọng, chạy đến Đồng Quan làm gì?!”

“Ta… đó cũng là một cách trèo cao mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc cảm thấy Đoàn Lĩnh có chuyện giấu mình, y ngồi trong phòng khách, khó hiểu quan sát hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh có điều gì đó không bình thường, màn sương lúc ẩn lúc hiện luôn bao quanh hắn.

“Rốt cuộc ngươi đang giấu ta chuyện gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Y luôn thấy có gì đó không hợp lý nhưng không nói ra được, đây là lần đầu y gần như chạm vào chân tướng.

Khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên có xúc động muốn kể hết tất cả.

“Ta muốn tìm cha.” Cuối cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh đưa ra lý do này.

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới hiểu, giãn chân mày, gật đầu.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lần cuối gặp cha là ở ngoài Đồng Quan, tuy ta cảm thấy có lẽ không tìm được, nhưng… vẫn muốn thử một lần.”

“Thế thì chuyến này ra ngoài phải nghe lời ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không được tự ý hành động.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc bình tĩnh lại, nói, “Dọn đồ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đi xếp hành lý cho hai người, thầm nghĩ lại thoát được lần nữa, chỉ cần hắn chạy ra Đồng Quan thì đúng là trời cao Hoàng đế xa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp có muốn giết hắn cũng không tìm thấy người. Còn lúc về phải làm sao thì để về rồi tính.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh đang dọn đồ không chớp mắt, đột nhiên nói, “Bất luận kết quả thế nào ngươi cũng không được tự sát, biết chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại, cười với Vũ Độc, “Không đâu, có huynh mà, nhất định ta sẽ sống.”

Vườn hoa trong sân được Đoàn Lĩnh chăm sóc mỗi ngày, hoa thơm cỏ lạ rạng rỡ dưới nắng như bức tranh, hình ảnh thiếu niên kia quay đầu nhoẻn cười chợt khiến Vũ Độc ngẩn ngơ.

Sau giờ Ngọ, quà ban thưởng được đưa đến, quần áo lần này may bằng lụa thượng hạng, có cả vàng bạc làm lộ phí và một con dao găm cho Đoàn Lĩnh phòng thân.

Đêm xuống, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh vạch ra kế hoạch chi tiết, lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh được đường hoàng đi xa nhà, vô cùng hưng phấn.

“Ra ngoài thì bớt nói lại.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nếu không có gì bất ngờ, ta sẽ đóng giả người hầu của ngươi, thiếu gia không cần phải đích thân làm gì hết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, lát sau hỏi, “Trấn Sơn Hà là cái gì?”

Cái này biết rồi mà vẫn hỏi, lúc nghe nhắc “tung tích kiếm truyền quốc”, Đoàn Lĩnh biết ngay thanh kiếm ấy đã mất vào ngày Thượng Kinh bị phá. Nếu tìm được Trấn Sơn Hà, liệu hắn có thể chỉ huy tứ đại thích khách?

“Vũ khí truyền quốc.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Thái tử cũng đang tìm nó.”

“Có trong tay Biên Lệnh Bạch không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng gã có nằm trong số những người tiếp viện sau cùng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thì ngờ rằng Trấn Sơn Hà đã rơi vào tay người Nguyên hoặc người Liêu, nhưng nếu đã không rõ tung tích thì nhân tiện điều tra xem sao.

Hai người bàn bạc một lát, định đi ngủ thì Mục Khoáng Đạt sai người gọi đến thư phòng, vẫn dùng hình thức bí mật gặp mặt để giao nhiệm vụ.

“Trường Sính đang ở Giang Châu, muốn hỏi cũng không kịp.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ta gấp gáp soạn kế sách, không biết có thỏa đáng chưa, việc này vốn nên để Trường Sính soạn thảo. Chúng ta thảo luận xem có chỗ nào bất ổn không.”

Nói rồi, Mục Khoáng Đạt giải thích với Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh, xác định rõ trước hết là lấy lòng tin của Biên Lệnh Bạch, giả mạo cháu của Triệu Khuê, triệu tập các thuộc hạ cũ, cắt đất phong báo thù cho bác, thế thì Vũ Độc không cần dịch dung, giảm nguy cơ bại lộ.

Nhiệm vụ của Đoàn Lĩnh là khiến Biên Lệnh Bạch tin tưởng rồi thăm dò tin tình báo, nghĩ cách trộm thư từ qua lại giữa Biên Lệnh Bạch và Tây Lương làm bằng chứng trình lên Hoàng đế rồi giết gã, mặt khác, Mục Khoáng Đạt cần biết vài chuyện mờ ám khác của Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Dù sao thì quan hệ giữa tộc Đảng Hạng và nước Trần có rất nhiều lợi ích, trước kia Tây Lương là một vương quốc độc lập, về sau bị nước Liêu thôn tính, sau đó mập mờ qua lại giữa Liêu và Trần, nếu không có gì bất ngờ, Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn tranh thủ sự ủng hộ của Tây Lương.

Nội bộ Tây Lương cũng phân chia phe phái, sau khi Hách Liên Bác và mẹ về nước, trong triều chia làm hai thế lực, một phe giúp đỡ nhà Hách Liên thoát khỏi khống chế của nước Liêu, phe kia cho rằng án binh bất động mới là thượng sách.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe mà nhức đầu, trước đó hắn tự tiến cử vì bảo vệ mình, giờ nghĩ lại, hắn phải đến trước mặt một võ quan xa lạ cấp thượng tướng, sao có thể dễ dàng qua mắt gã được. Dù ở Mục phủ không bị vạch trần, nhưng đó cũng vì Mục Khoáng Đạt không quan trọng lai lịch hắn, hắn bịa đặt thân thế cũng có hạn, còn đến gặp Biên Lệnh Bạch thì phải thêu dệt một thân phận giả dối hoàn hảo, khó khăn gấp bội.

“Ta sợ không chiếm được lòng tin của gã, trái lại còn phạm lỗi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Không hề gì.” Mục Khoáng Đạt mỉm cười sặc mùi cáo già, nói, “Chúng ta có thứ gã thèm muốn để trao đổi.”

Nói rồi, Mục Khoáng Đạt đưa ra một hộp gỗ nhỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh mở hộp, thấy bên trong là một cuộn giấy ố vàng vẽ địa hình sông núi.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “!!”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đây là bản đồ kho báu ta tìm được lúc lục soát nhà Triệu Khuê.”

Đoàn Lĩnh há hốc miệng, nhìn tấm bản đồ mỏng như cánh ve, hình vẽ sắc nét từng chi tiết.

“Biên Lệnh Bạch thèm nhỏ dãi đã lâu, sau đó xét nhà Triệu Khuê mà không tìm được, đến nay vẫn không có tin tức, ta đoán rồi sẽ có ngày hôm nay nên giấu nó, ta đã làm giả một phong thư tự tay Triệu Khuê viết khi còn sống, ngươi hãy mang hai thứ này đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận tấm bản đồ, hỏi, “Chôn thứ gì?”

“Vàng bạc châu báu đủ để xây dựng một đất nước.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nhàn nhã uống trà, nói, “Ta đoán là Triệu Khuê đã chuẩn bị đường lui, nếu mưu phản thất bại thì đào kho báu xa chạy cao bay, tìm nơi nào đó ở Tây Vực nuôi mười vạn, tám vạn tư binh, làm vua một nước nhỏ, cũng có thể xem như kế sinh nhai.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hỏi nữa, cất bản đồ, Mục Khoáng Đạt lại dặn hắn, “Biên Lệnh Bạch đương nhiên không tin ngươi, dựa vào thân phận cũng không thể tiếp cận bí mật chủ chốt của gã, tên này dã tâm rất lớn, nhưng ngươi có bản đồ làm điều kiện, Vũ Độc muốn trà trộn vào quân đội gã không phải việc khó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức hiểu rõ kế hoạch, thân thế, bản đồ kho báu chẳng qua chỉ là râu ria, việc hắn phải làm là tranh thủ thời gian cho Vũ Độc.

“Ta hiểu rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhất định sẽ hoàn thành sứ mệnh.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt hài lòng gật đầu, nói, “Tiếp đó, Vũ Độc sẽ thăm dò trộm bằng chứng.”

“Biết rồi.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Trước hết là trộm việc cơ mật.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tốt nhất là trộm được thư và sổ sách của gã, muốn trộm thứ gì khác giá trị thì tự hai ngươi bàn với nhau, lấy không được cũng đừng làm rối tung lên, chừng nào sắp đi thì giết gã, có bằng chứng, ta sẽ thu xếp đàm phán với Tây Lương. Biên Lệnh Bạch ôm ý đồ mưu phản đã lâu, Triệu Khuê đã chết, không ai có thể kiềm chế gã, phải giải quyết dứt khoát, tránh cho đêm dài lắm mộng.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, biết nếu hoàn thành nhiệm vụ lần này, Mục Khoáng Đạt chắc chắn không bạc đãi y, đúng như câu “trèo cao” của Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng muốn trèo cao không dễ chút nào, đây là nhiệm vụ ám sát đầu tiên từ lúc y nương nhờ Mục Khoáng Đạt, cũng là công đầu, y không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

“Nếu gã vô tội thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên hỏi.

Vũ Độc biến sắc.

Mục Khoáng Đạt lại bật cười, chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết bất luận thế nào cũng không nên hỏi câu này, nhưng hắn vẫn hỏi.

“Hỏi hay lắm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt thong thả gật đầu, hỏi, “Nếu gã thật sự vô tội, ngươi có giết hay không?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đá ngược trái cầu về cho hắn, ánh mắt lóe vẻ ma mãnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, đang định trả lời, Mục Khoáng Đạt thản nhiên nói, “Nếu gã vô tội, ngươi hãy tùy cơ ứng biến.”

“Vâng.” Tảng đá lơ lửng trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống.

Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, như muốn nhìn thấu nội tâm hắn.

“Đi nhanh về nhanh.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Sau khi dời đô là thi rồi, đừng bỏ bê việc học.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc mới đứng dậy cáo lui.

Trên đường về, Đoàn Lĩnh càng nghĩ càng thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt tính toán quá chặt chẽ, cuối cùng lão còn nhiều lần nhấn mạnh phải tạo hiện trường giả cho thấy Biên Lệnh Bạch chết một cách tự nhiên, thế thì võ tướng triều đình phái đến tiếp nhận quân đội Đồng Quan sẽ không gặp cảnh phản loạn.

“Dù gã vô tội cũng phải giết.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói.

“Ta biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng huynh sẽ không xuống tay, đúng chứ? Ta cũng sẽ không ra tay, võ tướng có thể phòng thủ biên ải chẳng còn mấy ai, miễn là gã không phản thì đừng nên giết bừa.”

Nói rồi đóng cửa sân, vào phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh hạ giọng cực nhỏ nói với Vũ Độc, “Nói trước để chuẩn bị tinh thần, nếu không tìm ra bằng chứng, huynh sẽ không giành được công đầu. Nhưng giết bừa người trung lương, cuối cùng quả báo sẽ rơi xuống đầu huynh.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng vừa khéo quay sang nhìn y, ánh mắt hai người đều mang vẻ ngầm hiểu.

“Ngủ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mai đi sớm, đừng nghĩ nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đi trải đệm, Vũ Độc lại nói, “Lên giường ta mà ngủ, mấy hôm nay mưa dầm, nằm đất vừa lạnh vừa ẩm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không khách sáo bò lên giường ngủ, Vũ Độc ngồi trước bàn, nương ánh nến tù mù nhìn tấm bản đồ. Nửa đêm, Đoàn Lĩnh mơ màng tỉnh dậy, hỏi Vũ Độc, “Huynh chưa ngủ hả?”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, hai ngón tay kẹp tấm bản đồ lật qua lật lại, hồi lâu sau mới mặc nguyên quần áo lên giường nằm bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, chuẩn bị ngủ.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ quên trời đất, trở mình, gác một chân lên eo Vũ Độc, nghiêng người ôm y, tự động lăn đến gối đầu lên tay y, tay chân quấn hết lên người y.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc không đẩy hắn ra được, ôm hắn còn quái dị hơn, bị một thằng nhóc ôm như vậy bỗng dưng có cảm giác khác thường, nằm cứng đờ.a


	58. Chương 58: Chuyện cũ

Vừa sáng, nắng dịu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vội vàng rời hoàng cung, mặc áo vải nâu như dân thường, lẩn vào phố chợ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp qua dãy phố Tây, đến sân bên phủ Thừa tướng, đột nhiên đứng lại ngoài hẻm, chầm chậm lùi về phía sau, nép vào góc khuất như bóng ma.

Một chiếc xe ngựa đậu bên kia đường, Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ gà ngủ gật, leo mấy lần mà không leo lên xe nổi, Vũ Độc không kiên nhẫn nhét hắn vào xe, xoay đi mua bữa sáng. Vũ Độc thay áo mới trông rất có tinh thần, đeo hộp kiếm sau lưng, nói chuyện với ông chủ quán hoành thánh.

“Cho nửa cân nhân tôm tươi, nửa cân nhân thịt.” Vũ Độc nói với ông chủ, chợt nhạy bén cảm giác được điều gì, quay đầu lại, nhíu mày.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại lùi ra xa hơn, tránh tầm mắt Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc mua hoành thánh lên xe, vén màn nhìn ra ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ không biết trời trăng gì, vừa dậy đã bị Vũ Độc thô bạo lau mặt, thay quần áo ném vào xe ngủ tiếp.

“Có đồ ăn hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh nghe mùi thơm thì dậy ngay, nhận đũa, cầm ống trúc ăn.

Ăn xong, hắn lại nghiêng đầu dựa Vũ Độc ngủ.

“Hể?” Mục Khánh cũng vừa tỉnh ngủ, biết người đi nhà trống, vội vã đuổi theo, nhưng xe ngựa đã chạy xa rồi.

Phu xe ra roi thúc ngựa chở hai người ra khỏi thành, lúc này là cuối hè đầu thu, hai hàng cây ven quan đạo um tùm xanh mướt, bóng nắng xuyên qua kẽ lá nhảy nhót trên thân xe, không khí trong lành, Vũ Độc cuốn màn xe lên, gác một chân lên ghế đẩu, khuỷu tay chống ra sau, lười biếng ngồi trên giường, khí phách ngất trời. Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nghiêng trên giường, gối đầu lên đùi Vũ Độc.

Ve kêu râm ran, Đoàn Lĩnh trở mình, bị nắng rọi vào mặt, tỉnh ngủ.

Vừa mở mắt đã thấy nửa người Vũ Độc tắm mình dưới nắng, nửa còn lại ẩn trong bóng râm, đốm nắng vụt qua bọn họ như sao băng. Vũ Độc đang suy nghĩ, lúc y không lên tiếng thì tỏa ra hơi thở khinh đời, dường như nhìn gì cũng không vừa mắt, gặp ai cũng xem thường.

“Dậy rồi hả?” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp một cái, ngồi dậy, nhoài người ra cửa sổ ngắm cảnh.

“Oa!” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng loi choi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn hưng phấn vì được ra ngoài chơi, hắn nằm bò lên người Vũ Độc, vươn ra cửa sổ, không gian trong thùng xe nhỏ hẹp, Vũ Độc không dám lộn xộn, đành phải đỡ hắn. Lần trước hắn xuôi dòng Giang Châu, qua Kiếm Môn vào Tây Xuyên, vẫn chưa đi đường Hán Trung, phong cảnh dĩ nhiên khác hẳn.

Mặt hồ phẳng lặng, ruộng đồng bát ngát xanh rì, giữa ruộng có một cây cổ thụ, trời xanh biêng biếc, ve kêu không dứt, cây cổ thụ chốn đồng hoang kia đẹp một cách thi vị.

Phu xe đi ăn trưa, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc ngồi dưới tàng cây, thời khắc này hắn mới sâu sắc hiểu được lời cha từng nói, non nước Trung Nguyên rộng lớn tươi đẹp.

Vũ Độc thì rầu rĩ khó hiểu, cúi đầu nhìn đất bùn dưới gốc cây, dùng tay cào đất rồi lấp đất lại.

“Tìm gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò nhìn.

“Xác ve.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Vũ Đọc dùng giấy gói xác ve, phu xe đứng trên quan đạo gọi “a a”, hai người đến chỗ xe, lúc sắp đi, Vũ Độc quay đầu, ngơ ngẩn nhìn cây cổ thụ kia một lúc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra nơi này có ý nghĩa đặc biệt với y.

“Ở đây có gì à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không có gì.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh luôn tò mò về quá khứ của Vũ Độc, nhưng Vũ Độc rất ít nhắc đến, dường như sợ hắn biết nhiều sẽ xấu mặt.

“Nè, Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh cầm cọng cỏ đuôi chó, xoay tới xoay lui nhìn, lẩm bẩm.

Vũ Độc, “?”

Hai người ngồi trong xe, càng lúc càng chạy xa cây cổ thụ.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Dưới gốc cây chúng ta vừa ngồi có chôn xác người.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc cau mày hỏi, “Sao ngươi biết?”

“Rễ cây có vết máu khô.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mới chôn không lâu, có lẽ chưa đến một năm.”

Vũ Độc phải nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh bằng cặp mắt khác xưa.

“Ngươi rất thông minh.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngập ngừng chốc lát, đoán có lẽ Vũ Độc nán lại cây cổ thụ kia vì nó thật sự có ý nghĩa đặc biệt, xác người chôn dưới đó có thể là bạn y, hắn do dự có nên an ủi Vũ Độc vài câu không, cũng hiểu y thêm một chút. Mỗi lần ở cùng Vũ Độc, hắn luôn nhớ mình chẳng biết gì về Lang Tuấn Hiệp, có lẽ đó mới là nguyên do của sự phản bội.

Xác người đó… là Triệu Khuê sao? Nếu tính thời gian thì vừa khớp, Đoàn Lĩnh có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh Triệu Khuê bị cha đuổi giết, sau đó chết dưới gốc cây, Vũ Độc không còn chỗ trốn, đành phải buông kiếm, về dưới trướng Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Hắn rất muốn hỏi, nhưng sợ khiến Vũ Độc nghi ngờ, dù sao đi nữa cũng đừng tỏ ra quá thông minh.

Nhưng Vũ Độc lại chủ động giải thích với hắn.

“Là Triệu tướng quân.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu, làm động tác im lặng, ý là bên ngoài còn phu xe, tai vách mạch rừng, Vũ Độc xua tay, ý bảo không sao cả, lại khoác một tay lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn dựa Vũ Độc, nửa nằm, uể oải ngẩn người.

Vũ Độc có mùi hương rất dễ chịu, như mùi cỏ xanh lẫn với mùi da thịt đàn ông khỏe khoắn, xưa nay Vũ Độc chẳng bao giờ để ý, thế mà khiến Đoàn Lĩnh thấy thân thiết hơn, y làm việc phóng khoáng hào hiệp như đại ca lưu manh.

“Không nhận ra phu xe là người điếc à?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết phu xe vừa câm vừa điếc, nghĩ cũng phải, Mục Khoáng Đạt đích thân chuẩn bị xe cho bọn hắn, phu xe câm điếc thì không thể nghe không thể nói, có bị bắt cũng không xét hỏi được gì.

“Triệu tướng quân có tốt với huynh không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Tàm tạm.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thật ra ông ấy xem thường ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi, “Tại sao?”

“Chuyện lâu lắm rồi.” Vũ Độc thản nhiên nói, “Ta có một sư tỷ tên Tầm Xuân, sư tỷ cũng biết thổi khúc Tương Kiến Hoan, là sư nương ta dạy. Trước kia sư nương có một người tình, chính là Triệu tướng quân.”

“Sư phụ huynh đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chết lâu rồi.” Vũ Độc cau mày nói, “Không biết tìm đâu ra phương thuốc trường sinh tăng tuổi thọ, bỏ thủy ngân vô, uống rồi lên đường luôn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn cười, nhưng sợ Vũ Độc bẽ mặt nên không dám cười ra tiếng.

“Còn Thái thượng hoàng…” Vũ Độc nói, “Là cha của hoàng thượng đấy, năm ngoái Thái thượng hoàng băng hà cũng vì tin ba cái trò này, suốt ngày vùi đầu trong cung luyện đan, cầu tiên vấn đạo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đó là ông nội hắn mà, nhưng hắn chưa gặp ông nội lần nào, cũng chẳng có thiện cảm lắm, Vũ Độc thích nói gì cũng được.

“Tại sao huynh đi theo Triệu tướng quân?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Vì sư nương chết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bỏ mạng lúc người Liêu tiến đánh Trường Thành, ta và sư tỷ mỗi người một ngả. Triệu Khuê mời chào ta làm việc cho ông ấy, sư tỷ thì đến Thượng Kinh báo thù, không biết bây giờ còn sống không.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến Tầm Xuân, không dám nói cho Vũ Độc, chuyện lúc trước vẫn còn rất nhiều nghi vấn.

“Hình xăm này là biểu tượng của môn phái hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi quỳ lên, tò mò nhìn hình xăm trên cổ Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh vươn tay kéo cổ áo y xuống, muốn nhìn cho rõ, Vũ Độc thoáng đỏ mặt, mất tự nhiên kéo áo lên, không thèm nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, tiện tay chỉ xuống giường, bảo hắn ngồi yên đừng táy máy.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc thờ ơ nói.

“Môn phái tên gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hỏi gì hỏi lắm thế?” Vũ Độc mất kiên nhẫn.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Coi như thỏa mãn ước muốn ham học hỏi của ta đi mà, sáng nghe đạo, tối chết cũng cam lòng.*”

_*Nguyên văn là Triêu văn đạo, tịch tử khả hĩ, trích Luận Ngữ._

Vũ Độc đáp, “Bạch Hổ Đường.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chưa nghe bao giờ.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc trừng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức lấy lòng nói, “Là ta kiến thức nông cạn nên mới thỉnh giáo Vũ gia mà.”

“Biết Trấn Sơn Hà không?” Vũ Độc nói, “Chắc không biết đâu.”

Mới khen một câu đã vênh mặt lên trời rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, lặng lẽ đắc ý.

“Là một thanh kiếm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đúng, là một thanh kiếm.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bạch Hổ Đường đã đúc ra thanh kiếm đó.”

Năm xưa, cơ đồ Đại Ngu sụp đổ, thiên hạ loạn lạc, tộc Hồ xâm chiếm Trường Thành, đao Vô Danh lưu lạc dân gian, bị tộc Hồ lấy đi rèn thành kiếm chia cho các bộ tộc. Sau đó, một hiệp khách người Hán là Vạn Lý Phục mất ba đêm giết chết thống lĩnh bốn tộc Hung Nô, đoạt lại các thanh kiếm đúc làm một, giao cho hậu duệ Lý thị nắm giữ ngọc bội. Vạn Lý Phục về Tây Xuyên, thành lập một tổ chức du hiệp, đặt tên là Bạch Hổ, truyền dạy võ học cho bốn đệ tử, ra lệnh họ phải đi theo ai nắm giữ Trấn Sơn Hà, giành lại non sông.

Mười ba năm trôi qua, cuối cùng lập nên Đại Trần, Vạn Lý Phục lui về ở ẩn, ba đệ tử rời bỏ tổ chức thích khách Bạch Hổ, tuy đã học hết tài nghệ nhưng vẫn luôn khắc ghi lời dạy của Vạn Lý Phục, đệ tử của môn phái đều phải xăm hình Bạch Hổ.

Đó là nỗi kinh hoàng khi nhắc đến thích khách, cũng là nét phóng khoáng của kẻ học võ khuấy đảo thiên hạ, có nghĩa một khi thế gian nổi lửa chiến tranh, muôn dân khốn đốn, chính trị bấp bênh, pháp luật sụp đổ, những sát thủ náu mình chốn giang hồ sẽ xuất hiện, dùng năng lực vượt bậc can thiệp vào vận mệnh nước nhà.

Vạn Lý Phục cực kỳ hùng mạnh, ngay đến cái tên của cổ kiếm Thừa Thắng Vạn Lý Phục cũng rực ánh hào quang. Ngoại trừ bồi dưỡng bốn đại đệ tử, Vạn Lý Phục còn truyền lại kiếm pháp Sơn Hà và quyền thuật Hổ Khiếu Sơn Lâm cho Lý gia.

Bốn đệ tử mang hình xăm Bạch Hổ phiêu bạt giang hồ, truyền dạy bản lĩnh cho đời sau, sư phụ của Vũ Độc chính là đệ tử nhỏ nhất của Vạn Lý Phục.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe chuyện xưa cả buổi, kinh ngạc tột cùng, dù sao thì chỉ rất ít người biết bí mật giang hồ, năm đó cha cũng không kể cho hắn chi tiết như vậy.

Nói cách khác, tứ đại thích khách đều là hậu duệ của Bạch Hổ Đường, còn sư phụ của Vũ Độc thì học được bản lĩnh quan trọng nhất là dùng độc.

“Cho nên…” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, “Khi còn sống, sư nương luôn ghi nhớ trách nhiệm này, sư phụ mất sớm, bà tự tay xăm hình Bạch Hổ cho ta, nhưng lưu truyền đã nhiều năm, hết đến rồi đi, chẳng còn mấy ai nhớ nữa rồi.”

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu lắm, hỏi, “Trách nhiệm gì?”

“Trách nhiệm hạ độc.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Trách nhiệm hạ độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh mù mờ.

Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi không hiểu đâu.”

“Nói đi mà, ta thật sự muốn biết.” Trực giác Đoàn Lĩnh báo rằng điều này rất quan trọng, mong chờ nhìn Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Văn chương nào ai dám xưng đệ nhất, song kẻ học võ luôn thích độc tôn xưng hùng, ngươi nghĩ có ai là thiên tài võ học trời sinh, võ công đứng đầu thiên hạ không?”

“Có.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu nói.

“Ta chỉ gặp đúng một người.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chính là tiên đế, đương nhiên ngài đã là Hoàng đế, không thể xuống tay với ngài, trừ tiên đế thì còn ai?”

Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn nghe Vũ Độc nói về cha, Vũ Độc lại nghiêm túc giải thích với hắn, “Không phải tiên đế thì sẽ có người khác. Luôn xuất hiện một người như vậy, thậm chí, cao thủ đứng đầu thiên hạ ấy có khả năng nằm trong bốn sát thủ Bạch Hổ Đường, hắn có thể tùy ý giết người bất cứ lúc nào, cũng không bị quy tắc giang hồ trói buộc. Vây đánh hắn, hắn có thể chạy thoát, một chọi một thì không phải đối thủ của hắn. Người mạnh đến mức không gì có thể kiềm hãm một khi làm điều ác sẽ gây họa cho muôn dân.”

“Đúng là thế thật.” Đoàn Lĩnh đồng tình, người càng mạnh, khi đã sa ngã thì càng đáng sợ.

“Thế nên khi đến lúc không còn cách nào ngăn chặn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thì hạ độc là biện pháp cuối cùng, con người có thể nhịn ăn nhịn uống nhưng không thể nhịn thở, trách nhiệm cuối cùng là dùng độc giải quyết tàn cuộc, thu hồi danh kiếm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã hiểu rõ, cuối cùng, Vũ Độc nói, “Còn tại sao năm ấy cả ba đệ tử đều rời bỏ tổ chức mà bọn ta vẫn ở lại, bởi vì bọn ta là người thừa kế chính thức của Bạch Hổ Đường.”


	59. Chương 59: Điểm đáng ngờ

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Vũ Độc còn điều gì chưa nói, hắn muốn biết nhiều hơn, bèn dò hỏi, “Triệu tướng quân chết như thế nào?”

Vũ Độc dựa giường, buồn chán nhìn nắng chiều ngoài cửa sổ, nói, “Tạo phản không thành, bị tiên đế đánh bại, kết cục là bị Xương Lưu Quân đến giết.”

“Vậy… tiên đế thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi nhiều như vậy chỉ vì muốn biết điều này.

“Mọi người đều nói ngài chết trong thất bại.” Vũ Độc lắc đầu, nói, “Nhưng ta cho rằng người như ngài không bao giờ thua trận, đầu tiên, ngài bị một thích khách mai phục…”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đau nhói.

“…Rồi bị thích khách Hạ Lan Yết gây thương tích, trúng kịch độc Kim Tuyến Minh…”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh thắt lại.

“Ta nói ngài đừng ra trận, nhưng tình hình cấp bách, ta chạy vào sâu trong núi Tiên Ti, đến chùa Bắc, nơi Không Minh đại sư từng tu hành để chế thuốc giải, lúc quay lại thì ngài đã không gượng nổi nữa, lọt vào vòng vây của thuộc hạ Hạ Lan Yết…”

“Hạ Lan Yết là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức hỏi, “Kim Tuyến Minh là độc gì?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Kim Tuyến Minh là một loại nọc rắn, Hạ Lan Yết cũng là người dùng độc, nhưng gã làm việc độc ác tàn nhẫn, từng phản bội môn phái như Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết môn phái cực kỳ quan trọng với người giang hồ, khi sư diệt tổ là việc tối kỵ, Hạ Lan Yết là người như thế nào? Vũ Độc nhìn ra thắc mắc của Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Cuối cùng Hạ Lan Yết vẫn chạy thoát.”

“Tại sao gã muốn giết cha…” Đoàn Lĩnh xúc động, suýt hỏi “tại sao gã muốn giết cha ta”, may mà kịp sửa thành “bệ hạ chúng ta”. Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, thấy lạ lùng với biểu hiện tò mò ra mặt của hắn, nhưng ai chẳng thích lấy loại chuyện như việc lớn nước nhà làm đề tài bàn tán những lúc trà dư tửu hậu.

Vũ Độc lắc đầu, không nói nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh đang nghe nửa chừng thì bị ngắt đoạn, vô cùng bứt rứt nhưng không dám tỏ vẻ nóng nảy, lát sau chọt Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Sao không nói tiếp?”

Vũ Độc mất kiên nhẫn nói, “Không muốn nói.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cho ta biết đi mà.”

Vũ Độc đột nhiên nổi cáu, “KHÔNG, MUỐN, NÓI!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Vũ Độc lại tức giận, không khí trong xe vô cùng căng thẳng, Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải ngậm miệng, ngồi một bên, nhớ đến cha, mắt đỏ ửng.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vừa rồi Vũ Độc ngổn ngang trong lòng nên quát Đoàn Lĩnh một câu, không ngờ hắn lại phản ứng dữ dội như vậy.

“Thôi thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta không muốn nói mà ngươi cứ hỏi mãi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, mắt đỏ hoe, nước mắt lưng tròng.

Vũ Độc thật sự chịu thua Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ lớn tiếng chút thôi mà, có cần phải vậy không? Dáng vẻ tủi thân của hắn khiến y vừa thấy phiền, lại vừa áy náy, nhìn nét mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, trong lòng như có vuốt mèo cấu vào.

“Rồi rồi rồi, ta nói.” Vũ Độc không thể làm gì khác, nhắm mắt, thở dài một hơi, giọng điệu đau xót.

“Ai cũng hỏi ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hỏi tiên đế chết như thế nào, ta giải thích hết lần này đến lần khác, mà ánh mắt bọn họ nhìn ta thì…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt hiểu, Vũ Độc đã kể chuyện này rất nhiều lần, sau khi quay về, nhất định y đã bị Lý Diễn Thu, Thái tử giả, Mục Khoáng Đạt và tất cả mọi người xét hỏi, họ đều có mục đích riêng nên muốn xác nhận với Vũ Độc để mưu cầu… Chờ đã, mưu cầu điều gì?

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng nhìn ra vấn đề quan trọng khác.

“Có những ai từng hỏi huynh?” Đoàn Lĩnh cố gắng gạt bỏ cảm xúc.

Vũ Độc mở mắt, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, hơi khó hiểu, thuận miệng nói, “Thừa tướng, Hoài Âm hầu, Đoan Bình công chúa, hoàng thượng, Thái tử, Tạ Hựu.”

“Tạ Hựu là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Thống lĩnh quân giáp đen.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Thân binh của Hoàng đế Trung Nguyên, ai làm Hoàng đế, hắn sẽ theo người đó.”

“Hoài Âm hầu là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tiếp.

“Phò mã đương triều.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chồng của Đoan Bình công chúa.”

Trọng tâm câu chuyện dần lệch hướng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhanh chóng làm rõ vấn đề, hỏi, “Thích khách do ai phái đến?”

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sau khi phản bội môn phái, Hạ Lan Yết trộm mất Đoạn Trần Duyên, nuôi một nhóm thích khách chạy đến Tái Ngoại, ai trả tiền gã sẽ giúp kẻ đó giết người, nhưng gã sợ Không Minh tìm gã gây rắc rối nên rất ít tiếp xúc với người Hán. Mới đầu ta tưởng Mục tướng tìm được gã, nhưng trong số những thuộc hạ của lão, chỉ có mỗi Xương Lưu Quân rành đường đi nước bước trong giang hồ, lão cực kỳ sợ chết, chắc chắn sẽ không để Xương Lưu Quân rời khỏi lão chứ đừng nói là ra Tái Ngoại tìm một người chưa chắc đã chịu làm giao dịch với lão.”

“Còn Triệu Khuê…” Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Cũng không tìm được Hạ Lan Yết, nên đến giờ vẫn không biết ai hại chết tiên đế.”

“Nếu đúng là do Mục tướng ra tay thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Thì chỉ có thể đến đối chất với lão.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng Mục tướng vẫn luôn điều tra tung tích Trấn Sơn Hà, cũng từng giải thích với ta, ta cảm thấy không phải lão làm, có lẽ lão có ý định giết tiên đế thật nhưng sẽ không chọn thời điểm ấy.”

“Thế à.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trong số những người xét hỏi huynh để xác nhận nguyên nhân cái chết của tiên đế, ắt có một người là hung thủ.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Câu nói của Đoàn Lĩnh như cây búa gõ vào đầu Vũ Độc, khiến y bừng tỉnh.

Vũ Độc lẩm bẩm, “Đúng rồi, sao ta không nghĩ ra nhỉ?’

Tại sao phải hỏi đi hỏi lại Vũ Độc toàn bộ quá trình Lý Tiệm Hồng hy sinh? Vì đối phương muốn xác nhận có để lộ tiếng gió hay không, Vũ Độc có biết ai thúc đẩy Hạ Lan Yết mưu hại tiên đế hay không? Đó là nét bút nhất định phải bị xóa sạch, bằng không, một khi lật lại bản án sẽ liên lụy đến rất nhiều người, nhất là sau khi Thái tử về triều…

“Là ai đây?” Vũ Độc lẩm bẩm.

Hoài Âm hầu, Đoan Bình công chúa, Mục Khoáng Đạt, Lý Diễn Thu, Thái tử, Tạ Hựu…

“Không có khả năng là Tạ Hựu.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nếu muốn giết tiên đế, hắn đã có thể xuống tay từ sớm, có thể loại trừ người này.”

“Nếu bị ai mua chuộc thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Biết đâu hắn đã về phe cánh người khác, ví dụ như… Tứ vương gia.”

Đến bản thân Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thấy vô cùng kinh khủng, dù không vào triều, nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp giết hắn không thành đã thay đổi rất nhiều chuyện, nếu hiện tại hắn ngồi ở địa vị Thái tử, hắn sẽ phải đối mặt với vô vàn rắc rối, họa chết người rình rập bất cứ lúc nào.

“Tứ vương gia à?” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta không nhìn thấu y, cũng có thể là Hoài Âm hầu, dù sao thì…”

Vũ Độc lắc đầu, nghĩ mãi không ra, cuối cùng Mục Khoáng Đạt lại trở thành người ít bị tình nghi nhất.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Trấn Sơn Hà là bội kiếm của tiên đế hả?”

Vũ Độc bực bội vì Đoàn Lĩnh thông minh quá mức, thông tin có hạn mà hắn có thể hệ thống lại để phân tích, còn đoán ra nhiều chi tiết như vậy, y không nhịn được nhìn hắn chằm chặp.

“Sao vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn đang suy tư.

“Ngươi rất thông minh.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta nhắc ngươi một câu, có vài chuyện, ngươi tuyệt đối không được nói trước mặt Mục tướng.”

“Ừm… ta biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh biết hắn đã nói với Vũ Độc rất nhiều, may mà vẫn chưa khiến y nghi ngờ.

“Chỉ cần điều tra được Trấn Sơn Hà nằm trong tay ai.” Vũ Độc nói, “Là biết ai âm mưu hại chết tiên đế, và còn một khả năng, đó là hung thủ không nằm trong số những người nói trên, Hạ Lan Yết do Hốt Tất Liệt phái đến.”

Lại tăng thêm một giả thiết, Đoàn Lĩnh nhức đầu, đành phải tạm bỏ qua.

Chân trời đỏ rực màu máu, đêm đó, họ trú lại trạm dịch, Đoàn Lĩnh trằn trọc, tiếng sáo của Vũ Độc vang lên, như chất chứa một chút muộn phiền.

Vũ Độc là người ngay thẳng, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, mệt mỏi và ngạo mạn chỉ là bằng chứng cho thấy sự nghiêm túc của y. Có lẽ y chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện theo phe ai, trước sau luôn là lưỡi đao sắc giấu trong vỏ. Qua những lời hôm nay, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy có thể tin tưởng Vũ Độc.

—o0o—

Đêm Tây Xuyên nóng bức, là dấu hiệu sắp đổ mưa lớn.

Thái Diêm vội vàng đi qua hành lang uốn khúc, mình đầy mồ hôi, nét mặt không được tự nhiên, vào tẩm điện hành lễ với Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu đang uống thuốc, trên bàn đặt một quyển tấu chương.

“Sau khi dời đô, con phải cân nhắc mọi việc.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

“Vâng.” Thái Diêm không mấy tập trung.

Lý Diễn Thu uống nửa chừng, chú ý đến vẻ mặt Thái Diêm, hỏi, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đâu?”

“Rời kinh rồi.” Thái Diêm nói.

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Hoàng nhi ngủ không ngon à?”

Thái Diêm miễn cưỡng cười, Lý Diễn Thu ngoắc hắn, ý bảo hắn đến gần, Lý Diễn Thu gọi Thái Diêm là “hoàng nhi”, đối xử với hắn như con mình, vô cùng thân thiết, cho hắn chén tổ yến trên bàn trà, nhìn hắn uống.

Thái Diêm vẫn nhíu chặt đôi mày, Lý Diễn Thu nói với hắn, “Ngày con về, ta đã nói rồi, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục không để ai vào mắt đâu, để gã theo con, ta không yên tâm chút nào. Lần này gã ra ngoài làm gì?”

Thái Diêm suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Về quê cúng tổ.”

Lý Diễn Thu thở dài, suy nghĩ, nói, “Gọi Trịnh Ngạn đến đi, mấy ngày trước Ngũ cô con cũng có nhắc.”

Thái Diêm lắc đầu, nhìn tấu chương trên bàn, muốn nói lại thôi, Lý Diễn Thu cũng nhận ra, vẫy lui người hầu.

“Hoài Âm quá gần Giang Châu.” Bấy giờ Thái Diêm mới nói, “Gọi Trịnh Ngạn vào cung ta thấy không ổn lắm.”

Im lặng hồi lâu, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chung quy vẫn phải giao thiệp với Diêu Phục, may mà con còn nhỏ, vẫn còn Tứ thúc, Diêu Phục kiêng dè Mục gia, lại có Tạ Hựu trông chừng, cuối năm mới dời đô, mọi chuyện đã sắp đặt ổn thỏa, vài năm tới sẽ không xảy ra loạn lạc đâu.”

“Nếu cha con còn sống.” Lý Diễn Thu ôn hòa cười nói, “Chắc sẽ nói dời thì dời thôi, mắc gì sợ, Diêu Phục còn phải sợ huynh ấy ba phần, con không giống cha ở điểm ấy.”

Thái Diêm hơi biến sắc, nói, “Tứ thúc nói phải, dù gì vẫn phải dời đô.”

Lý Diễn Thu xua tay, nói, “Đắn đo suy tính là tốt, nhưng đừng ngần ngại, cứ học trước đã, sau này sẽ hiểu.”


	60. Chương 60: Ngủ ngoài trời

Chân trời phía xa vang tiếng sấm, Vũ Độc về phòng, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trên giường mở mắt nhìn mình.

“Sao chưa ngủ?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, định đứng dậy nhường chỗ cho Vũ Độc.

“Ngươi ngủ ở trong đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dưới đất bẩn, vừa nãy thấy tiểu nhị lau sàn, thùng nước đen thui như để mấy năm, nước giếng cổ còn sạch hơn nước trong thùng đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười. Hai người đi chung, chen chúc vào một phòng hảo hạng trong trạm dịch, giường rất rộng.

“Lúc về chắc đã dời đô rồi.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, “Lập công lớn, biết đâu Mục Khoáng Đạt ban cho nhà to hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn suy nghĩ chuyện buổi chiều, hỏi, “Tạ Hựu đang ở Giang Châu à?”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh xuất thần, vẫn nhớ những lời Vũ Độc nói hồi chiều, hắn muốn biết nhiều hơn, nhưng Vũ Độc là người giang hồ, y không rành chiêu trò chính trị của Mục Khoáng Đạt. Từ trước đến nay, quyền vua và quyền tướng, thế lực bản xứ và chính quyền trung ương luôn kiềm chế lẫn nhau, hai bên đấu sức như cuộc thi kéo co.

Hắn dần dần phát hiện, Đại Trần nếm trải bao cơn chiến loạn, cuối cùng cũng vượt qua thời khắc nguy nan nhất, ngoài mặt nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức nhưng bên dưới cuồn cuộn sóng ngầm, mắc một sai sót sẽ lật thuyền ngay. Hoài Âm ở phía Tây Bắc Giang Châu, sau khi Thượng Tử bị chiếm đóng, Giang Bắc trở thành vùng đất hiểm yếu của Đại Trần, thế lực bản xứ phát triển quá mạnh, có dấu hiệu lấn át cả vương quyền. Cuộc hôn nhân của Đoan Bình công chúa chính là thủ đoạn lôi kéo Hoài Âm hầu Diêu Phục.

Lúc này mà dời đô tức là công khai đối đầu với Hoài Âm hầu, cũng cho thấy Lý gia đã quyết tâm giành lại phương Bắc, thâu tóm Trung Nguyên. Thoạt nhìn thì như Mục Khoáng Đạt đứng sau giật dây mọi chuyện, nhưng trên thực tế, người ra quyết định cuối cùng là Lý Diễn Thu. Chỉ không biết Thái tử giả có đủ can đảm và sáng suốt hay không.

“Thái tử là người thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột hỏi.

Vũ Độc quay đi, mặc kệ hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh lay lay Vũ Độc, không nhận được câu trả lời, hắn chỉ đành thôi, mở mắt suy nghĩ, nếu chỉ có hắn và Tứ thúc, hắn có sợ không? Chung quy vẫn phải dời đô, nghĩ đến đây hắn lại thấy hơi phấn khởi, phấn khởi vì nguy hiểm sắp đến…

“Sao lúc nào cũng thấy ngươi ngủ gà ngủ gật thế?”

Hôm sau, lúc đi, Vũ Độc thấy Đoàn Lĩnh mắt nhập nhèm, vừa ra khỏi cửa đã muốn nằm lại ngủ tiếp, không ai trông chừng thì đến đi đường cũng không xong. Hôm nay trời đổ mưa phùn, sắp vào thu, càng lên phía Bắc Tây Xuyên càng mát mẻ.

Lúc đến sông Mân đã là hoàng hôn, mưa dầm liên miên, Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bây giờ ngươi là thiếu gia, ta là người hầu.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, cột chặt dây lưng, Vũ Độc kiên nhẫn dạy hắn gặp ai phải nói thế nào, nói cái gì, không được lộ sơ hở. Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu lia lịa, vẻ mặt khiêm nhường, nhưng trong đầu lại nghĩ chuyện khác.

Vũ Độc dần dần phát hiện Đoàn Lĩnh quả thật không phải người bình thường, nói cho đúng là không bình thường như lúc trước y vẫn nghĩ. Thằng nhóc này suy nghĩ quá nhiều, nói thì ít, luôn đắn đo cân nhắc trước mới mở miệng, nhìn như lơ đãng nhưng quan sát cực kỳ thấu đáo, còn chú ý đến chi tiết Vũ Độc vô tình bỏ qua.

Mưa dầm mấy ngày liền, đường núi trơn trợt, chặng đường phía trước sạt lở nhiều nơi, phu xe đành phải đi đường vòng. Đêm ấy, phu xe lạc đường, “a a” gọi Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc ra ngoài, nhảy lên nóc xe quan sát địa hình xung quanh.

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng chui ra, Vũ Độc ra dấu hắn ngồi yên trong xe.

“Ngươi cứ lo học cách làm thiếu gia đi.” Vũ Độc lẩm bẩm, mở bản đồ, bốn phía tối om, không có thứ gì làm mốc, gió cuốn theo mưa lạnh như cắt.

“Người trong trạm dịch nói đúng là đường này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xác nhận rồi.”

“Ta nghi chúng ta đã rẽ sai đường ở khúc ngoặt trước rồi.” Vũ Độc hết sức đau đầu, phu xe lại câm điếc, mắng cũng đâu nghe, chỉ có thể làm dấu tay ra hiệu, đi trong Tây Xuyên còn tạm, vừa vào Hán Trung đã mù đường.

“Hay là quay lại.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Nhiều ngả rẽ quá.” Vũ Độc nói, “Quay lại có khi còn lạc vào xó khỉ ho cò gáy nào đó, qua đêm ở đây thôi.”

Phu xe đánh xe đậu ở ven đường, dựng cái lều sau xe, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trong xe, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đi thăm dò xung quanh.”

“Ta đi với.” Đoàn Lĩnh lấy dao găm Mục Khoáng Đạt cho hắn phòng thân, leo xuống.

Vũ Độc quan sát hắn, hơi bất ngờ.

“Sao giờ tự dưng gan thế?” Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Rời Tây Xuyên, Đoàn Lĩnh không bị đe dọa tính mạng nên gan to ra, dù sao thì ngoại trừ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chẳng ai vô duyên vô cớ đi giết hắn, thường ngày hắn vẫn rèn luyện võ công học cả năm qua, chắc cũng không đến nỗi nào.

“Ta… muốn đi xem chút thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Chờ ở đây.” Vũ Độc nói.

Vũ Độc xoay người đi, lát sau vẫn thấy không yên lòng, quay lại đút cho Đoàn Lĩnh viên thuốc, nói, “Nuốt xuống.”

“Gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh bị đắng nhăn mặt, nhưng thấy Vũ Độc có vẻ bực dọc, đành phải nuốt xuống, trong bụng lành lạnh rồi ấm dần lên. Vũ Độc lại đưa hắn một hạt châu vàng óng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “!!!”

Hắn nhớ hạt châu vàng này, nó là con rết!

Hắn không dám cầm, càng không dám nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nói, “Cầm!”

Vũ Độc ném hạt châu cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải liều mạng chụp, lỡ bị cắn thì để Vũ Độc giải độc cho hắn thôi, nhưng hạt châu không bung ra thành con rết, chỉ lẳng lặng cuộn tròn nằm đó.

“Cất nó trong ngực áo.” Vũ Độc dặn, “Ta tìm nước cho ngươi, về liền.”

Vũ Độc đi rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám nghịch hạt châu, càng không muốn cầm, chỉ để đó nhìn cả buổi, chợt nhớ viên thuốc Vũ Độc cho hắn uống, có lẽ trong thành phần thuốc có hùng hoàng nên con rết không cắn hắn. Hắn sợ nơm nớp, không hiểu ý Vũ Độc nhưng vẫn cất hạt châu vào áo.

Trong đêm tối, phu xe lấy tẩu thuốc ngồi nhả khói dưới tàng cây, Đoàn Lĩnh bẻ nửa miếng bánh xuống chia cho phu xe, huơ tay mấy cái, ý là vất vả rồi, nhưng hai bên không hiểu nhau, chỉ đành mặc kệ.

Đằng xa vang tiếng hét, Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, vén màn xe nhìn.

Tạnh mưa, bốn bề yên ắng, trời tối đến mức giơ tay không thấy năm ngón, chỉ có ánh đỏ lập lòe từ tẩu thuốc của phu xe. Đoàn Lĩnh xuống xe, nhìn phía cuối con đường.

Mây đen tản đi, vũng nước đọng phản chiếu nền trời sao, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy có cái gì xẹt qua xẹt lại trên cây, đến gần thì thấy đôi mắt sáng quắc nhìn mình trừng trừng, hoảng hốt hét toáng lên, tiếng la văng vẳng giữa chốn đồng không mông quạnh.

“Sao thế!” Vũ Độc hết hồn, phi thân xuất hiện trên quan đạo.

“Có… có con chim.” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ lên cây, thấy con chim dân gian gọi là cú mèo. Mặt Vũ Độc giật giật, quay đầu đến hồ lấy nước.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo Vũ Độc, không khí ban đêm trong lành, tinh thần sảng khoái.

“Quanh đây có người.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh nhìn hướng kia kìa, qua xem thử không?”

“Ra ngoài không được tùy tiện bắt chuyện với người lạ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không phải ai cũng hiếu khách đâu.”

Vũ Độc cởi trần, vốc nước lau người, vắt áo lên vai, chỉ mặc quần dài quay về cùng Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đói không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa ăn bánh xong, hắn đút phần bánh còn thừa cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gặm bánh trên tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Chừng nào đến Đồng Quan dẫn ngươi đi ăn món khác ngon hơn…”

Vừa dứt lời, phương xa vang tiếng ngựa hí, đã xảy ra chuyện, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc giật mình.

“Không xong rồi!”

Xe ngựa rung lắc, phu xe hô to một tiếng rồi im bặt, trực giác trui rèn trong bao lần đứng bên bờ vực sống chết đánh thức Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Chạy mau!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát lên, kéo Vũ Độc chạy vào đồng cỏ.

“Đồ còn chất trên xe!” Vũ Độc nói.

Suy nghĩ thật nhanh, Vũ Độc chấp nhận quyết định của Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người lẩn vào bụi cỏ, ngay sau đó, một mũi tên vụt qua, bắn đến hướng họ đang nấp, Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người né tên, cùng Vũ Độc chạy đến phía hồ nước.

Có người cưỡi ngựa xông vào đồng cỏ, khắp nơi chỉ có cành khô, hai người không chuẩn bị, trong tay Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ có con dao găm, liền đưa cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc chẳng thèm nhìn, đè hắn núp sau đống rơm, dùng vải ướt bịt mũi miệng hắn, vung ra một nắm thuốc bột ánh huỳnh quang như đom đóm vào bụi cỏ gần đó.

Bốn phương tám hướng đều có người bao vây, lớn tiếng quát tháo nhưng không hiểu chúng nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh biết hai người đã đụng phải một toán cướp Đảng Hạng! Nơi này không xa Tây Lương, hẳn đã sắp đến biên giới Trần – Lương, Đảng Hạng có nhiều mã tặc, họ đã bị theo dõi!

Sau đó, đám mã tặc mặc phục sức Đảng Hạng lắp tên giương cung, chĩa về giữa đồng, đứng thành hình nửa vòng cung, cao giọng gọi.

Vũ Độc từ từ giơ hai tay lên, ý bảo y không có vũ khí.

“Đừng ra.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nín thở.”

Đoàn Lĩnh núp sau đống rơm, với bản lĩnh của Vũ Độc thì chẳng cần lo lắng, chỉ tò mò muốn nhìn y ra tay như thế nào.

Đám mã tặc tiến đến gần, Vũ Độc đột ngột khom người, đám mã tặc phản ứng rất nhanh, vừa hít vào lấy hơi bắn tên thì đồng loạt kêu gào, tim co thắt, tên bắn ra không hề có lực, có tên hô to, đã phát hiện bị trúng độc, tình hình hỗn loạn, Vũ Độc lộn ngược về phía sau, nhảy lên đống rơm, thuận tay rút ra nhánh cây dài nhất.

“Đừng chạy ra!” Vũ Độc sợ Đoàn Lĩnh làm bậy, dặn thêm lần nữa, sau đó lao vào thế trận đám mã tặc như cơn gió.

Nhánh cây xoay vòng giữa ngón tay y, chỉ vung nhẹ đã cắt đứt cổ một loạt mã tặc, máu bắn như suối, bấy giờ đám cướp mới nhận ra Vũ Độc không dễ chọc, liền hoảng sợ rống lên, ồ ạt rút lui, nhánh cây chỉ dài hơn một thước vào tay Vũ Độc thì chẳng khác đao kiếm sắc bén.

Cả đám cuống quýt ôm cổ, la hét bỏ chạy.

Vũ Độc ném nhánh cây, Đoàn Lĩnh nhếch môi, phát hiện một điểm.

Vũ khí rơi đầy đất, ngựa cũng chạy sạch, bãi cỏ nhuốm máu, nhưng… không có xác chết nào cả.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chạy hết rồi hả? Nhưng mà… chẳng phải huynh đã cắt cổ chúng sao?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta chỉ cứa rách cổ dọa chúng thôi, cổ phun máu thì đố ai dám đánh tiếp, đương nhiên phải tháo chạy rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Nói rồi, hai người lại nhìn phía xa, lúc này Vũ Độc mới nhớ ra.

“Không ổn! Đồ để trên xe ngựa hết rồi!”

Vũ Độc bừng tỉnh, vội chạy về quan đạo, đuổi theo hướng đám mã tặc chạy trốn.


	61. Chương 61: Cứu mỹ nhân

Hai người chạy đến dưới tàng cây vừa đậu xe, Đoàn Lĩnh dò mạch cổ phu xe, may mà còn thở, chỉ ngất xỉu, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo phu xe cho dựa sau cây, Vũ Độc chạy trước dò xét.

“Từ từ… chờ đã!” Đoàn Lĩnh thở không ra hơi, đuổi theo Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nhảy lên ngọn cây, Đoàn Lĩnh nhún người lấy đà nhảy lên cành cây thấp hơn, nhảy mấy lượt mới lên đến chỗ Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc quan sát bình nguyên đằng xa, tìm tung tích kẻ địch, nhưng mới thoáng chốc mà đã không thấy đám mã tặc kia đâu.

“Nguy rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đồ bị cướp cả rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, đột nhiên thấy quái lạ.

“Sao ngươi lên được đây?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt ngã, Vũ Độc vội tóm lấy hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi vững lại.

“Đồ và thư đều để trên xe.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lần này rắc rối to, Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại ruộng nhặt cung và bao tên vừa rồi đám mã tặc đánh rơi, thử kéo cung, cung tên của người Đảng Hạng làm quá sơ sài, chỉ miễn cưỡng xài tạm. Vũ Độc kinh ngạc hỏi, “Ngươi còn biết bắn cung nữa à?!”

“Có học sơ sơ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, trong lòng thầm nghĩ y mà biết hắn học trèo tường từ ai chắc sẽ bị hù chết.

Vũ Độc đầy vẻ nghi ngờ, Đoàn Lĩnh bịa vài câu đánh lạc hướng.

“Vừa rồi ngươi làm sao nhảy lên cây được?” Vũ Độc không từ bỏ, hỏi đến cùng.

“Leo lên!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giờ mà huynh còn muốn biết ta leo cây như thế nào à? Mau tìm cho ra xe ngựa kìa!”

Phía xa có ánh lửa, Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu nhìn, thấy mấy con cú đêm bay đến hướng Tây Bắc.

“Chắc là ở đó.” Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hay là ta đưa ngươi đến…”

Đưa đi đâu? Vũ Độc không thể bỏ Đoàn Lĩnh giữa núi rừng hoang vu, lại thêm một phu xe bất tỉnh, hai người đang không biết làm sao, đằng xa có người hô lớn, “Cứu với—”

“Cứu mạng!”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, hai người nhìn nhau, không biết đó có phải cái bẫy hay không, Vũ Độc lao qua ruộng, thấy một người trung niên đang la hét giữa đường, “Có ai không! Cứu với!”

Đoàn Lĩnh chĩa đầu tên vào người kia, tên đó thở hồng hộc, quỳ xuống trước mặt họ.

“Tha mạng! Làm ơn tha mạng!”

Người kia đổ mồ hôi như tắm, sợ đến phát rồ, Vũ Độc quan sát một hồi, thắp cây đuốc rọi vào mặt người trung niên.

Sao tự dưng có người xuất hiện giữa chốn hẻo lánh này?

“Tiểu thư nhà ta… bị mã tặc bắt rồi!” Người trung niên nói, “Hai vị là ai? Làm ơn rủ lòng thương cứu mạng tiểu thư!”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt hiểu ra, đám mã tặc muốn cướp xe của người trung niên này!

“Tiểu thư nhà ngươi là ai?” Vũ Độc cau mày quan sát người trung niên, tên ấy cảm giác được nguy hiểm, không dám nhiều lời.

“Là… là… tiểu thư nhà ta đang trên đường tới thăm người thân.” Người trung niên nói vòng vèo.

“Ngươi chăm sóc lão bá này.” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ phu xe dưới tàng cây, nói, “Chúng ta sẽ tìm người.”

“Hai vị là…”

Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, xoay người đi, Vũ Độc gọi, “Ê! Chờ coi!”

“Ta biết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mục tiêu của đám mã tặc không phải chúng ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói thế, Vũ Độc cũng hiểu ra, nói, “Cũng quá trùng hợp rồi.”

Đám mã tặc này mai phục đã lâu rồi mới ra tay, chắc chắn là có mưu đồ từ trước, lúc chúng quát tháo bằng tiếng Đảng Hạng hẳn là phát hiện cướp nhầm xe, không tìm thấy người cần tìm nên nghi ngờ mình bị lừa, thế là đuổi theo giết. Nhưng tại sao chúng cướp luôn cả xe ngựa?

Đúng là cái số giữa đường gặp cướp, anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh lần theo vết bánh xe, dấu bánh xe dẫn vào trong ruộng, trời gần sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy không lại Vũ Độc, vừa chạy vừa nghỉ bám theo sau.

Vũ Độc rốt cuộc không nhịn được nữa, nói, “Ngươi về đi!”

“Ta không biết đường!” Đoàn Lĩnh thở hồng hộc.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Quanh đây nếu không phải bình nguyên thì là rừng núi, chạy ban đêm, trời sáng thì như thành thế giới khác, chạy hết một canh giờ rồi mà bảo Đoàn Lĩnh chạy về, còn lâu!

Vũ Độc đành phải chạy chậm lại, nhìn xung quanh, dấu bánh xe kéo đến đây thì biến mất, trước mặt là bãi đá, sương sớm dày đến mức không thấy nổi năm ngón tay.

“Đám mã tặc Đảng Hạng muốn bắt cóc một tiểu thư.” Đoàn Lĩnh đến trước con suối, dựa tảng đá nghỉ lấy sức, nói, “Nhưng cướp nhầm, tưởng mục tiêu là xe của chúng ta.”

Vũ Độc vẫn cởi trần, quần áo đã để trên xe, chỉ có cái khăn quấn quanh eo, đứng thẳng lên nhìn, đằng xa có tiếng nước. Đoàn Lĩnh định nói gì, Vũ Độc lại nằm xuống đất áp tai nghe, “suỵt” một tiếng, bảo hắn đừng lên tiếng, y đứng dậy, cẩn thận lội qua suối, tiếp đó quay lại ngoắc hắn, ra hiệu hắn sang đây nhìn.

Xe ngựa của họ đậu ở bãi đất trống dưới thác nước, vài tên mã tặc canh gác xung quanh, đang bôi thuốc lên cổ nhau, sâu bên trong là một hang núi.

Lờ mờ sáng, hang núi này như một doanh trại tạm thời, bên trong có treo đèn, vài tên ngồi dưới đất.

“Đánh gục hết được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Đám ở ngoài thì được.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trong hang thì không, phải đánh hai lần, nhưng giờ trong tay chẳng có gì xài được, không lẽ rút lưng quần đánh, thuốc bột cũng không đủ, chỉ dùng được một lần, số còn lại chỉ có thể giết thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vậy phải dụ chúng ra.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ra sau gốc cây, vẽ một bản đồ giản lược, lập kế hoạch với Vũ Độc.

“Sau đó huynh sẽ… lấy đồ ở đây, còn lại giao cho huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc xin ý kiến.

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, gật đầu, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sao vậy?”

“Ngươi rất can đảm.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Ai dạy ngươi những thứ này?”

Đoàn Lĩnh định trả lời quanh co, Vũ Độc nói, “Không nên chậm trễ, làm ngay đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc chia ra, Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, kéo dây cung bắn thử một tên, tài bắn cung không xuất sắc nhưng cũng không quá tệ, cung sắt của người Đảng Hạng cần dùng nhiều sức, kéo rất mệt nhưng tên bắn xa.

Vũ Độc trốn trong rừng, chống đầu gối, khom người chờ, nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Ánh đèn trong hang tù mù, tên bắn ra vang tiếng động rất khẽ, bay xa gần năm mươi bước, phóng vào hang núi, cắt đứt dây treo đèn, đám mã tặc chưa kịp phản ứng, đèn đã rơi xuống chậu dầu, lửa bùng lên.

Trong hang la hét ầm ĩ, đám mã tặc canh gác bên ngoài chạy vào xem, nhóm trong hang thì ùa ra, hai bên tông vào nhau. Đoàn Lĩnh bắn thêm một tên, thủ lĩnh cảnh giác tránh được, tên ghim trúng đùi.

Thủ lĩnh mã tặc gầm lên, phát hiện có người đánh lén, nhưng đám mã tặc đã bắt đầu rối loạn, Vũ Độc vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ trong rừng, đến chỗ đầu hướng gió châm lửa đốt lá khô, rắc thuốc bột vào đống lá, làn khói xanh nhạt bốc lên bay về phía bãi đất trống.

Đám cướp xông lên trước im hơi lặng tiếng ngã xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về phía sau, liên tục xả tên, mã tặc ồ ạt giết ra rồi gục ngã, Vũ Độc chạy đến trước xe, nhảy lên xe.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã xem thường số lượng mã tặc, không ngờ trong hang núi nhỏ như vậy lại ùa ra gần ba mươi, bốn mươi người, lúc đối phương đã phát hiện vị trí của hắn, Vũ Độc huýt một tiếng, cầm kiếm Liệt Quang, để mình trần, chỉ đeo hộp kiếm, chạy ra từ sau xe ngựa.

Vũ Độc báo với Đoàn Lĩnh đã lấy được đồ, sau đó vung tay, phi tiêu bay đầy trời ghim đám mã tặc xuống đất.

Đoàn Lĩnh liền cất cung, khom người chạy từ sau lùm cây đến hang động dưới thác nước, Vũ Độc nhảy lên nóc xe, huýt một tiếng thật kêu như khiêu khích, đám mã tặc giận dữ, giương cung xông đến chỗ y, Vũ Độc đột ngột lùi ra phía sau, xoay người tung liên hoàn cước, đá văng càng xe gần hai mươi cân đập về phía đám mã tặc.

Đoàn Lĩnh dùng khăn ướt bịt mũi miệng, chạy vào hang, bên trong rất rộng, sâu trong hang có tiếng ho khan dữ dội, là con gái, mặt Đoàn Lĩnh ám khói, không phân biệt được phương hướng, dùng dao găm cắt đứt dây thừng trói tay nàng, kéo nàng đứng dậy.

“Chạy!” Đoàn Lĩnh trùm vải ướt lên mặt nàng, dẫn nàng chạy ra.

Hai người ra khỏi hang, Vũ Độc cầm kiếm tung hoành trong đám mã tặc, mỗi chớp mắt đánh gục một người. Đoàn Lĩnh cướp được ngựa, để nàng kia lên trước.

“Đi trước đi!” Vũ Độc quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh mang thiếu nữ kia giục ngựa phóng qua suối, chạy vào rừng.

“Ngươi là ai?” Thiếu nữ kia hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại hỏi, “Ngươi là ai?!”

Chạy được một quãng vào sâu trong rừng, Đoàn Lĩnh giật dây cương, do dự có nên quay lại tiếp viện Vũ Độc hay không, nhưng nếu Vũ Độc đã để hắn đi trước, hẳn là sẽ không có vấn đề gì đâu.

“Ngươi là ai?” Thiếu nữ hỏi, “Họ gì? Là người Hán đúng không? Phải người Đảng Hạng không?”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới chú ý đến thiếu nữ, mặt hai người lấm lem khói bụi như mèo mướp, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn nàng mà buồn cười, nhịn không được cười phá lên. Thiếu nữ không biết khóc hay cười, không được trả lời.

“Để ta nghĩ xem nên đi hướng nào…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phải hội họp trước đã.”

Đằng xa vang tiếng động, dường như có người đang tiến đến, Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Vũ Độc?”

“Vũ Độc?” Thiếu nữ hỏi.

“Suỵt.” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được nguy hiểm, rút mũi tên cuối cùng nhắm vào rừng, chợt nghe tiếng hét thảm phát ra trong rừng, hai người giật bắn.

Tiếng bước chân xa dần rồi biến mất.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh từ từ hạ cung, hiểu ra đây là lối vào trại cướp! Tiếng động phát ra từ trạm gác, lúc trước hắn và Vũ Độc đi vòng đường sau để vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức quay đầu ngựa, chạy sâu vào rừng, qua khỏi gò đất mới thả chậm tốc độ, vào ruộng lúa. Trời đã sáng choang, đồng lúa mênh mông, quan đạo như dải phân cách đất trời.

“Chờ ở đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh đến dưới tàng cây nơi xe bị cướp, hắn đã hẹn với Vũ Độc ở đây, để thiếu nữ kia xuống ngựa.

“Đừng đi lung tung.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn quanh, thở dốc một hồi, hỏi nàng kia, “Khát không?”

Đột nhiên sau lưng có luồng gió ập đến, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm nhận được trong nháy mắt, theo bản năng giơ tay đỡ một chưởng, nhưng cổ tay đối phương cứng như sắt thép, không, đó đúng là sắt thép! Đoàn Lĩnh suýt gãy xương, đau đến mức gào lên.

“Buông hắn ra!” Thiếu nữ hét lớn, nhào đến xô tên thích khách, lại bị thích khách tóm cổ áo ném qua một bên.

Ngay sau đó, thích khách bước đến, cúi đầu quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau.

Là ai? Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn vào mắt thích khách, tên này mù một mắt, một con mắt xám đục ngầu, gã nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh bằng con mắt lành lặn, Đoàn Lĩnh phát hoảng, đây là một thích khách đích thực, một thích khách không hề có tính người.

Nói chậm nhưng xảy ra rất nhanh, Vũ Độc xuất hiện từ sau ruộng lúa, nhanh đến mức không thấy kịp bóng người, đâm kiếm đến hướng cổ họng thích khách che mặt! Thích khách giơ tay chặn kiếm Liệt Quang của Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hồn, cứ nghĩ cánh tay sẽ bị chém đứt, nhưng lúc tay và kiếm chạm nhau chỉ thấy vải áo bị cứa rách, cánh tay của thích khách là móc sắt, giật lấy kiếm Liệt Quang.

“Là ngươi?!” Vũ Độc bất ngờ, thuận đà thu chiêu, tay này vừa rút lại tay kia đã ném thuốc bột, tung chưởng đánh hướng thích khách.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm khen hay! Chiêu này của Vũ Độc gần như không thể phá, chỉ cần tiếp chưởng ắt phải vận khí chống đỡ, nhưng trong luồng chưởng có phấn độc, hít vào sẽ trúng độc ngay. Ý nghĩ đó vừa lóe lên trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, thích khách đã chọn cách lùi lại, Vũ Độc đuổi đến tung thêm một chưởng, ép thích khách kia lui vào ruộng, thuận lợi lấy lại kiếm Liệt Quang.


	62. Chương 62: Ngõ hẹp

Thích khách bị đánh ngã đến là thảm, vội xoay người đứng lên.

“Mau dừng tay—”

Quân binh đến, Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Đừng đánh nữa! Rút thôi!”

Vũ Độc đứng nhìn thích khách, thích khách cũng không bỏ chạy, mãi đến khi quân binh chặn hết đường, một người trung niên lách ra từ đám đông, hô, “Tiểu thư! Tiểu thư!”

Thiếu nữ vừa rồi được Đoàn Lĩnh cứu bình tĩnh lại, kêu một tiếng, chạy đến chỗ người trung niên.

Một canh giờ sau.

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh cưỡi chung một ngựa, xe mất, hành lý cũng mất, Vũ Độc cởi trần, lưng đeo hộp kiếm, trông như thợ rèn, Đoàn Lĩnh mặt ám khói đen, ngồi phía trước Vũ Độc, quân binh chạy trước dẫn đường.

“Gã là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc kề sát tai Đoàn Lĩnh, thấp giọng nói, “Gã là Hạ Lan Yết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc, Vũ Độc nói tiếp, “Tiên đế trúng độc của gã, tuyệt đối đừng đến gần.”

“Tại sao gã muốn giết ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh khó có thể tin, hắn bắt đầu lo sợ toàn bộ kế hoạch của mình như dã tràng xe cát, bị kẻ thù phá hủy.

“Không tại sao hết.” Vũ Độc nhỏ giọng nói, “Gã chướng mắt ai thì giết người đó.”

Ngay lúc này, Hạ Lan Yết cưỡi ngựa đi trước quay đầu lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh bị gã nhìn cho hoảng hốt.

“Tại sao gã lại ở đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Hai người ngồi quá gần, lúc Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu suýt hôn trúng Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Chẳng phải ngươi thông minh lắm à?” Vũ Độc nhìn xung quanh, thấp giọng nói, “Đoán xem?”

Trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh rối bời, kẻ thù giết cha ngay trước mặt nhưng hắn không có cách nào ứng phó, cũng không thể cho Vũ Độc biết thân phận thật, nhất thời thấp thỏm bất an, không thể tập trung suy nghĩ.

“Sao vậy?” Vũ Độc khó hiểu.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, cố giữ đầu óc tỉnh táo, bắt đầu phân tích chuỗi quan hệ phức tạp.

“Ta hiểu rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm, “Gã đã về phe Biên Lệnh Bạch. Biên Lệnh Bạch phái gã tìm tung tích nàng kia.”

“Đúng thế.” Vũ Độc lạnh giọng nói, “Nàng kia cũng đang trên đường đến Đồng Quan, chắc muốn tìm Biên Lệnh Bạch, nửa đường bị mã tặc bắt cóc, Biên Lệnh Bạch bèn phái Hạ Lan Yết đến điều tra, còn thân phận nàng thế nào thì không rõ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nói cách khác, mã tặc nhận lầm người nên mới cướp xe của họ.

Lúc đến ngã rẽ, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy một chiếc xe ngựa liền hiểu mọi chuyện, xe ngựa của nàng kia cực kỳ giống xe của hắn, chắc là mã tặc tìm lộn người, bối rối không biết báo cáo nhiệm vụ thế nào nên đành phải kéo xe về luôn. Trên đường về thì vừa khéo đụng phải mục tiêu thật nên bắt cóc, chỉ có người trung niên trông như quản gia trốn thoát, chạy dọc đường cầu cứu.

Quả nhiên, Đoàn Lĩnh đoán đúng tám, chín phần mười, đội trưởng vệ binh Đồng Quan đang chờ ở trạm dịch phía trước, hóa ra họ đã lạc đường từ lúc rời trạm dịch đầu tiên, bị chỉ đến hướng biên giới nước Trần và Tây Lương, bước qua con suối kia là đã đặt chân vào lãnh địa Tây Lương.

Sau khi hai người chạy đi tìm nàng kia, người trung niên dẫn phu xe tìm trạm dịch gần nhất cầu cứu, may là vệ binh Đồng Quan cũng đang chờ nàng đến, hai bên chạm mặt trong trạm dịch, quân Đồng Quan lập tức phái binh viện trợ.

Phu xe không có gì đáng lo, đang nghỉ trong phòng củi sau trạm dịch, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt mạch, không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng.

Đám mã tặc kia thường xuyên tàn sát bừa bãi, quấy nhiễu dân chúng, vệ binh Đồng Quan đã tìm cách ngăn chặn, nhưng lần này vẫn để khách bị bắt cóc, lúc này phải lần lượt đến trấn an.

“Xin tiểu thư yên tâm.” Vệ binh Đồng Quan nói với thiếu nữ, “Từ giờ sẽ không có gì nguy hiểm nữa đâu.”

Thiếu nữ còn đang đau buồn vì cái chết của nha hoàn và tôi tớ, nghe không lọt, gật đầu với vệ binh Đồng Quan, đội trưởng vệ binh bước đến chỗ Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ê.” Đội trưởng hỏi, “Các ngươi là ai?”

“Người qua đường.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng có chọc ta.”

Câu này vừa thốt ra, nhóm vệ binh đồng loạt rút đao, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm ngủ sau lưng Vũ Độc, nghe tiếng đao kiếm thì hoảng hồn bật dậy, Vũ Độc quay lại đè vai Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn nằm xuống.

“Hạ Lan đại nhân của các ngươi là bại tướng dưới tay ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Các ngươi nghĩ mình đỡ được mấy chiêu của ta?”

Một vệ binh đến nói nhỏ vài câu với đội trưởng, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm sau Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc ngồi khoanh chân bình thản uống trà, Vũ Độc ném ra một tờ danh thiếp, nói, “Phái người mang về đưa cho Biên tướng quân để gã chuẩn bị trước đi.”

Đội trưởng nhìn Vũ Độc một hồi, nhặt danh thiếp, dẫn người ra ngoài.

Người trong trạm dịch chia làm ba nhóm, vệ binh Đồng Quan và thích khách Hạ Lan Yết ngồi chung một chỗ, tay trái của Hạ Lan Yết mang bao tay, tay phải là móc sắt, giương mắt dõi theo từng cử động của Vũ Độc. Thiếu nữ bị bắt cóc ngồi ở nơi khác, nước mắt chảy ròng, người trung niên thấp giọng an ủi nàng.

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh là nhóm thứ ba, Đoàn Lĩnh cả đêm không ngủ, mệt đến mức mắt mở không lên, chợp mắt được một lát, Vũ Độc gọi hắn dậy ăn cơm.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Của huynh đâu?”

“Ta ăn rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xuống ăn, Vũ Độc ngồi bên cạnh chà giày cho Đoàn Lĩnh, trông như ông anh nhẫn nại.

Thiếu nữ kia bình tĩnh lại, ngồi đằng xa quan sát hai người, lát sau, quản gia bước đến gửi lời cảm tạ, muốn mời Đoàn Lĩnh qua nói chuyện, Vũ Độc nói, “Thiếu gia nhà ta không có tâm trạng trò chuyện, đến Đồng Quan rồi nói sau.”

Quản gia đành về bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn rất chậm, thầm nghĩ kẻ thù giết cha ngồi ngay đối diện, thù hận chảy xuôi dòng máu như sôi trào. Hắn cắn miếng bánh, nghĩ nếu không có cái gã Hạ Lan Yết thì hắn sẽ không rơi vào hoàn cảnh hiện giờ, ký ức ùa về, đan xen phức tạp khiến hắn căm phẫn tột cùng.

Vũ Độc! Giết gã cho ta! Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn nói câu này.

Đương nhiên, hắn không thể sai Vũ Độc đi giết người, hiện tại là vậy, nếu sau này khôi phục thân phận Thái tử cũng vậy.

Vì Vũ Độc không phải công cụ giết chóc để người ta quát tháo sai bảo.

“Lại bị sao đấy?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy lại tinh thần, phát hiện mỗi lần tâm trạng hắn tuột dốc, không biết tại sao Vũ Độc luôn có thể nhận ra.

“Không… ngủ không ngon.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gã luôn nhìn chúng ta.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Gã đã tàn phế, bị tiên đế chém đứt bốn ngón tay ngoài kinh thành. Rồi không biết tại sao bị chém luôn tay phải, cả đời gã không thể dùng kiếm được nữa.”

“Nhất định gã còn muốn giết ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh đã nhận ra.

“Vũ gia nhà ngươi chưa muốn giết gã thì thôi.” Vũ Độc thản nhiên nói, “Không phải sợ gã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ cụt ngón tay vẫn có thể dùng kiếm nhưng không sử dụng được các chiêu xoáy, móc, chặn, quét, võ công bị hạn chế quá nhiều, từ nay về sau không còn cơ hội tranh hùng nữa.

Đêm đó, Vũ Độc sai người trong trạm dịch dựng một bức bình phong, hai người nằm sau bình phong, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến lời Không Minh đại sư từng nói, tên sư đệ phản bội môn phái, trộm mất Đoạn Trần Duyên chắc chắn là Hạ Lan Yết.

Hồi ức xa xăm như đã cách một đời, Đoàn Lĩnh có cảm giác không chân thật, nghĩ một hồi lại nhớ đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng từng phản bội môn phái như Hạ Lan Yết. Chẳng biết tại sao, hắn căm thù Hạ Lan Yết, hận không thể bằm gã thành nghìn mảnh, còn với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hắn chỉ tổn thương vì bị phản bội.

“Huynh định đối phó gã thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Trước mắt không thể đụng vào gã.” Vũ Độc xoay người sang, nói cực nhỏ bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, “Phải xác định quan hệ giữa gã và Biên Lệnh Bạch.”

“Hẳn là thuộc hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Nhất định là vậy.”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh mong chờ nhìn Vũ Độc, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nghe y nhắc đến chuyện giết người.

“Huynh có muốn tha mạng cho gã không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cái gì?” Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu gì, “Tha cho gã làm gì? Chờ xong chuyện của chúng ta đương nhiên phải giết gã chứ, sao lại hỏi vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt cảm động phát khóc, chỉ muốn ôm Vũ Độc hôn một cái, Vũ Độc lại phát hiện Đoàn Lĩnh có gì đó không bình thường. Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra, lúc Vũ Độc muốn giết người thì không hề do dự, trong mắt y, Hạ Lan Yết chẳng khác gì người đã chết, nhưng hiện giờ không thể đánh động Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Hôm sau, ngoài trạm dịch tập trung nhiều người hơn, sáng sớm Đoàn Lĩnh mắt mở không ra, chỉ nghe tiếng vó ngựa. Vệ binh Đồng Quan được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh, nện bước đều nhịp, không chút rối loạn. Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt nhẩm đếm, một, năm, mười, mười lăm, hai mươi… có gần trăm người đến.

Quan lớn trong đội vệ binh Đồng Quan vào mời thiếu nữ kia, theo sau là Hạ Lan Yết, tất cả rời khỏi trạm dịch. Trong chốc lát đã rút đi sạch sẽ, Vũ Độc nói, “Dậy rồi thì đứng lên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải ngồi dậy, nhìn xung quanh, phát hiện chẳng còn ai.

“Đi hết rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đang ở ngoài.” Vũ Độc nói, “Cứ ngồi sau bình phong, đừng ra mặt.”

“Không ngờ ngươi to gan đến thế.” Một giọng vang lên, “Dám chạy đến Đồng Quan cơ à.”

Vũ Độc cười lạnh, “Biên Lệnh Bạch, bảo ngươi rửa cổ cho sạch, đã làm chưa đấy?”

Một võ tướng chừng ba mươi bước đến, chân rộng bằng vai đứng ở cửa, vệ binh Đồng Quan nối đuôi nhau vào, tản ra bốn phía, nhấc nỏ chĩa về Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc ngồi trên giường trước bình phong, ngáp một cái, mất kiên nhẫn nhìn Biên Lệnh Bạch.

“Nếu ông đây thật sự muốn giết ngươi…” Vũ Độc nói, “Thì đã đâm một kiếm ngay lúc ngươi vừa vào cửa, làm gì chừa thời gian cho ngươi bày binh bố trận? Vào cũng chẳng biết nhìn trước ngó sau, ngu y như chó nhà ngươi, chờ ở Đồng Quan lâu quá nên ngu đến mức này rồi.”

“Ngươi…” Biên Lệnh Bạch nổi giận.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi sau bình phong nghe vậy chỉ thấy buồn cười.

“Ngươi đến đây làm gì?!” Biên Lệnh Bạch lạnh lùng hỏi.

“Hộ tống một người đến gặp ngươi.” Vũ Độc miễn cưỡng đứng lên, nói, “Còn chĩa tên vào ta như vầy nữa là chúng ta đi.”

“Từ từ.” Biên Lệnh Bạch ra hiệu cho thuộc hạ buông nỏ, Vũ Độc lạnh giọng nói, “Thay ngươi cứu người, không biết nói tiếng cảm tạ thì thôi, Biên Lệnh Bạch, ngươi thật sự tưởng rằng dưới gầm trời này không có ai kiềm hãm được ngươi sao?”

Sắc mặt Biên Lệnh Bạch cực kỳ khó coi nhưng không dám cãi lại Vũ Độc, dù gì thì năm đó, Vũ Độc là thuộc hạ thân cận với Triệu Khuê nhất, biết rất nhiều bí mật quân sự vùng biên giới, cũng biết lai lịch các tướng biên thùy, Biên Lệnh Bạch cười lạnh nói, “Có gan thì cứ vào Đồng Quan.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch ra ngoài, bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh ra khỏi cửa, kiểm tra xe ngựa, để vệ binh Đồng Quan đánh xe, y và Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trong xe, thẳng tiến Đồng Quan.


	63. Chương 63: Vào Đồng Quan

Đồng Quan nằm phía Bắc Hoàng Hà, là cửa khẩu được xây ở lưng chừng sườn núi, đã có lịch sử nghìn năm, nghiễm nhiên trở thành tòa thành phồn vinh nhất Tây Bắc, cũng là khu vực hiểm yếu đối diện Tây Lương. Trên chặng đường cuối trước khi vào Đồng Quan, đứng trên gò cao phóng mắt nhìn chỉ thấy Hoàng Hà cuồn cuộn, trời xanh mây trắng, trông hướng Nam đến Tây Xuyên xanh mướt một màu, còn nhìn ra lãnh thổ Tây Lương là đồng hoang tiêu điều.

Qua vài trận mưa, không khí đã mang hơi thu mát mẻ, thương nhân đến từ Tây Vực tập trung ở đây trao đổi hàng hóa, nói đủ thứ tiếng. Người Đảng Hạng nhiều không kể xiết, đa phần là con lai tộc Hồ, mắt sâu mũi cao, hoặc mặc áo quần màu sắc sặc sỡ, hoặc mặc áo da quần da nhẹ nhàng, lụa quấn đầu, vành mũ cắm lông đuôi nhạn đen.

Độ quý hiếm của lông nhạn tượng trưng cho địa vị trong tộc, bởi vậy có thể nhìn ra ai là quý tộc hoặc dân thường.

Lúc Vũ Độc dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh vào phủ Đồng Quan, Biên Lệnh Bạch như gặp cường địch, đâu đâu cũng thấy vệ binh canh gác, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy trong phủ trông coi rất nghiêm ngặt, lính gác đều đeo vũ khí.

Hai người vào phòng, lính gác sau lưng đóng cửa, trong phòng chỉ có Biên Lệnh Bạch tự nhiên uống rượu và Hạ Lan Yết ngồi một bên, không nói không rằng.

“Nói đi.” Biên Lệnh Bạch ngồi giữa phòng, thuận miệng nói, “Lời ngươi sẽ quyết định ngươi có còn mạng ra khỏi nơi này hay không.”

Vũ Độc đứng trong ánh sáng lờ mờ, từ trên cao nhìn xuống gã.

“Biên Lệnh Bạch.” Vũ Độc nói, “Làm vua một cõi lâu quá nên quên mất mình có bao nhiêu cân lượng rồi à? Chỉ bằng mấy tên lính tép riu mà muốn lấy mạng ông?”

Hạ Lan Yết giận dữ đứng dậy, Biên Lệnh Bạch quát, “Ngồi xuống!”

Hai bên im lặng hồi lâu, Vũ Độc thong thả dạo bước trong phòng, nói, “Triệu tướng quân cúc cung tận tụy vì Đại Trần ta, cuối cùng lại có kết cục như vậy, trận chiến cuối ở Tây Xuyên, ngươi gác Đồng Quan, không thể tự ý rời vị trí, không thể trách ngươi, triều đình cũng không gán thêm tội cho ngươi. Ngươi cũng là người thông minh, ta không cần phải dài dòng lợi và hại trong đó.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch im lặng, từ đầu đến cuối Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn không lên tiếng, vì hắn và Vũ Độc đã bàn trước trên đường. Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn giết Biên Lệnh Bạch, trước lúc lên đường, Đoàn Lĩnh còn ôm lòng cầu may, nhưng dọc đường hắn đã nghĩ kỹ càng, thấy Biên Lệnh Bạch không còn lựa chọn nào khác, gã nhất định phải phản.

Tại sao? Kẻ này vừa tham gia cuộc đảo chính cướp binh quyền của Lý Tiệm Hồng, vừa theo Triệu Khuê tạo phản, triều đình muốn ngăn chặn Tây Lương nhưng có binh không tướng, tạm thời không thể đụng vào gã. Bây giờ dời đô, Tây Xuyên không cần phải đối mặt với sự uy hiếp của Tây Lương, huống hồ Thái tử đã về triều, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ xử tội gã. Biên Lệnh Bạch không thể không phản, bằng không chỉ có nước chờ chết.

Biên Lệnh Bạch hừ lạnh một tiếng, nói, “Biên mỗ xem Triệu tướng quân như sư phụ, mười bốn tuổi tòng quân, theo Triệu tướng quân đến nay đã mười ba năm, chưa từng làm gì phụ lòng dân, trái với lương tâm, dù hôm nay người đến gặp ta là Thái tử, ta cũng sẽ nói như vậy!”

“Thái tử sẽ không đến gặp ngươi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Cũng sẽ không nghe ngươi giải thích, coi bộ ta đã lo lắng dư thừa, không quấy rầy, cáo từ.”

Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chúng ta đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Biên Lệnh Bạch, đứng yên không nhúc nhích.

Biên Lệnh Bạch cũng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp.

Vũ Độc nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lại không chú ý Vũ Độc.

“Ngươi quen chú ta à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, Biên Lệnh Bạch thở dài một hơi.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đã bàn trước với nhau, Vũ Độc nói xong sẽ đến lượt Đoàn Lĩnh, theo suy đoán của Đoàn Lĩnh, Biên Lệnh Bạch không thể thờ ơ với cháu của Triệu Khuê, dù không ngại danh tiếng cũng phải chăm sóc hắn, hơn nữa, với thân phận của Vũ Độc cũng tương đương như Triệu Khuê gửi gắm hắn.

Nói cách khác, nếu Biên Lệnh Bạch thật sự ôm ý đồ mưu phản mà đuổi hắn đi cũng chẳng có ích lợi gì. Trong thư viết rõ, thiếu niên tên “Triệu Dung” này thoát được họa chém đầu xét nhà, cùng đường bí lối mới đến chỗ Biên Lệnh Bạch tìm nơi nương tựa.

“Chú của con là sư phụ ta, qua đây.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Qua đây cho ta nhìn nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chầm chậm bước đến, Biên Lệnh Bạch nương ánh nắng quan sát hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng căng thẳng, sợ gã nhận ra gì đó từ tướng mạo mình.

“Ta từng gặp cha con.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Lần đó đến Sơn Đông có việc, vội vàng chạm mặt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết lúc này hắn nên đau khổ gào khóc, nhưng hắn không có cảm xúc gì với Biên Lệnh Bạch, đành nhìn theo tay gã. Biên Lệnh Bạch nhìn hắn một hồi, chẳng nhận ra Đoàn Lĩnh có gì khác lạ, lại hỏi, “Học văn hay học võ?”

“Mỗi thứ học một chút.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Biết chữ không?” Biên Lệnh Bạch hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Biên Lệnh Bạch thuận miệng nói, “Trước cứ nán lại trong phủ, còn ngươi…”

“Ta ở cùng Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Y đi đâu ta theo đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ Biên Lệnh Bạch bảo Vũ Độc về, vậy thì kế hoạch của hắn sẽ rối loạn, Vũ Độc chỉ có thể âm thầm hành động, có thêm Hạ Lan Yết, mọi thứ càng rắc rối.

Biên Lệnh Bạch không có cách nào, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta nhận lệnh Mục Khoáng Đạt, đến điều tra tung tích thanh kiếm kia.”

“Ngươi tìm cũng vô ích.” Biên Lệnh Bạch lạnh lùng nói, “Muốn tìm Trấn Sơn Hà dâng cho chủ mới hả, đến nhầm chỗ rồi.”

Vũ Độc giễu lại, “Đương nhiên, với thứ võ công mèo quào của các ngươi cũng chẳng lấy được đâu.”

Lần nào Biên Lệnh Bạch hạ nhục Vũ Độc cũng tự rước lấy nhục, lần này gã thật sự nổi điên, Vũ Độc nói, “Thu xếp cho Triệu Dung xong ta sẽ về, nếu không Thừa tướng sẽ sinh nghi.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch thở hắt ra, phất tay bảo người hầu đi sắp xếp chỗ nghỉ cho hai người.

“Triệu Dung.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Ăn cơm chiều xong thì đến đây một chuyến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết vầy là đã nhận hắn, có lẽ gã định đối đãi với hắn như môn khách, hoặc dựa vào tình cảm với chủ cũ Triệu Khuê mà bồi dưỡng hắn, nói chung, bước đầu kế hoạch đã thuận lợi thông qua, tiếp theo phải xem Vũ Độc làm thế nào.

Biên Lệnh Bạch sắp xếp cho bọn hắn một phòng dành cho khách, người hầu đến thì bị Vũ Độc đuổi đi, trong sân để sẵn hành lý, chắc là bắt được mã tặc nên trả đồ cho hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh định dọn đồ thì Vũ Độc ngăn lại.

“Coi chừng lộ tẩy.” Vũ Độc nói, “Theo lý, ngươi sẽ không làm những việc này.”

“Triệu Dung lưu lạc dân gian.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tránh họa chết người, sau đó được huynh cứu, quan hệ giữa chúng ta không phải chủ tớ, huynh chỉ vì nhớ tình xưa, ta tự làm mọi việc là chuyện đương nhiên.”

Vũ Độc nghĩ cũng phải, hai người bắt tay dọn dẹp nhà mới, Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng, đóng cửa, Vũ Độc lên giường nằm trước.

“Từ giờ sẽ ở lại đây.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chắc phải ở một thời gian. Không ngờ gã lại dễ dàng đón nhận như vậy, cũng chẳng thèm đối chiếu thư, ngươi thấy gã có tin chúng ta không?”

“Tin hay không cũng đâu hề gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Gã không thông minh đến thế đâu, hẳn sẽ không nghi ngờ người đến nương tựa muốn âm thầm điều tra gã, nếu đề phòng ta thì thường ngày bớt nói lại là được, huống hồ, ngay cả Hạ Lan Yết gã còn dám chứa chấp thì ngại gì một người bình thường như ta.”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc như đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm xuống kế bên y, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Sao ngươi cũng ngủ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng hiểu ra sao, hỏi, “Chẳng phải huynh định ngủ trưa à?”

“Ta đang luyện công.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Công gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Luyện ngủ hả?”

Vũ Độc làm ngơ hắn, xuất thần một lát, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gã không thắc mắc gì chuyện Sơn Đông.”

“Gã không quen biết Triệu Bộ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ứng phó cẩn thận, chớ có lơ là.”

Dọc đường, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nhẩm đi nhẩm lại lai lịch những người và việc ở Sơn Đông, cuối cùng lại chẳng dùng được, bị vứt vào hoàn cảnh xa lạ thế này, ít nhiều cũng sợ hãi, người duy nhất cho hắn cảm giác an toàn là Vũ Độc.

“Nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh lay lay Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đã ngủ mất đất.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đúng là luyện ngủ thật rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu quan sát Vũ Độc. Chân mày Vũ Độc rất đẹp, gương mặt góc cạnh, toát lên hơi thở phóng khoáng, lúc ngủ thì chẳng còn khí thế lưu manh cục cằn mà khiến người ta thấy rất hiền hòa.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại, trước đó Vũ Độc bôn ba cả đêm, hết cứu người rồi đuổi kẻ địch, tối qua Hạ Lan Yết giương mắt rình rập như hổ rình mồi, hẳn là ngủ không ngon nên không phá y nữa, rón rén qua lục hành lý, có dấu vết bị lục soát, Biên Lệnh Bạch vẫn ôm lòng nghi ngờ.

Tại sao Hạ Lan Yết lại ở Đồng Quan?

Hoàng hôn, lúc đến Biên phủ dự tiệc, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, có phải việc đó chứng tỏ Biên Lệnh Bạch là thành viên trong âm mưu giết vua hay không? Là ai đứng sau chỉ điểm cho Biên Lệnh Bạch?

Vũ Độc vừa mới dậy, còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, hơi nhướn mày, lúc vào phòng khách, thấy không có Hạ Lan Yết, vị khách không ngờ tới là thiếu nữ kia, nàng trang điểm lộng lẫy, trông còn nhỏ tuổi hơn Đoàn Lĩnh, Biên Lệnh Bạch đang trò chuyện với nàng.

Đoàn Lĩnh dùng lễ khách mới vào cửa bái kiến hai người, thiếu nữ bỗng dưng đỏ mặt, không nói nữa.

“Vị này là Diêu tiểu thư của Diêu gia Hoài Âm.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hai người đã gặp trên đường rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Biên Lệnh Bạch lại giới thiệu với thiếu nữ, “Đây là con trai của anh ta, tên Biên Nhung.”

Thiếu nữ này là Diêu Tĩnh, em họ của Diêu Tranh, nghe vậy liền gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh, theo lý, con gái chưa lấy chồng không được nói tên với người ngoài, Biên Lệnh Bạch dù là quân nhân, không mấy đặt nặng quy củ nhưng vẫn phải nể mặt Diêu gia, chỉ giới thiệu đơn giản như vậy.

Đoàn Lĩnh lại có thêm tên mới, đời người như vở kịch, thoắt cái phải diễn vai này, thoắt cái lại diễn vai kia, Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Nhược, Vương Sơn, Triệu Dung, Biên Nhung… người ngừng hát đến ta lên đài, đổi tấm mặt nạ khác, ánh đèn sáng choang chợt khiến hắn thấy lạc lõng vô cùng.

“Diêu hầu đưa nàng đến Đồng Quan.” Biên Lệnh Bạch giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Để bàn việc hôn nhân với thế gia Tây Lương, không ngờ dọc đường bị mã tặc bắt cóc, may mà có con và Vũ Độc giải cứu kịp thời.”

“Đa tạ hai vị đại ca đã cứu mạng.” Diêu Tĩnh nâng chén, hết sức tự nhiên.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười, nói với Vũ Độc, “Người ta mời huynh kìa.”

Vũ Độc mới dậy, không muốn nói chuyện, “ừ” một tiếng, uống rượu, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới uống.


	64. Chương 64: Dâng báu vật

Trong phòng im lặng một hồi, Biên Lệnh Bạch như đang suy nghĩ điều gì, liếc Đoàn Lĩnh, cuối cùng vẫn là Đoàn Lĩnh lên tiếng phá vỡ bầu không khí gượng gạo, “Chừng nào thành hôn?”

“Trong tháng bảy.” Diêu Tĩnh đáp, “Bác cả bảo ta chờ ở Đồng Quan, Tây Lương sẽ phái người tới đón.”

“Con đã vất vả suốt chặng đường.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói với Diêu Tĩnh, “Không có người hầu sai bảo, Biên thúc sẽ đưa người qua cho quản gia của con trông coi.”

“Vâng.” Diêu Tĩnh nhớ đến nha hoàn và tôi tớ bị mã tặc giết hại, nét mặt ảm đạm.

“Về nghỉ đi.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói.

Diêu Tĩnh gật đầu cáo từ, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn theo nàng, vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên.

Cháu gái của Hoài Âm hầu nơi Giang Tả phải gả đến Tây Lương, lấy chồng xa xứ mà dọc đường chỉ có vài tôi tớ theo hầu, còn bị mã tặc bắt cóc. Người Đảng Hạng không đến nhà đón dâu mà phải đưa đến Đồng Quan, việc cưới xin giao cả cho Biên Lệnh Bạch chuẩn bị, thứ lý lẽ gì thế này?

Khả năng duy nhất đó là nàng không được yêu thương.

“Sao thế?” Biên Lệnh Bạch uống ngụm rượu, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ưng ý tiểu thư Diêu gia rồi à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Có ưng cũng không đến lượt ta.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch cười khà khà, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh thẳng thắn, rất thú vị, giải thích, “Năm đó chú con cũng nghĩ đến việc liên hôn với Diêu gia, nhưng con gái trong phủ còn nhỏ, chưa đến tuổi cưới xin. Thế là hỏi ta cưới Diêu Tranh cho cháu có được không, người cháu đó hẳn là con, nếu chú con còn sống ắt sẽ không chấp nhận cô nương này đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nét mặt buồn thương, Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Chờ một thời gian, bên Tây Lương phái người đón dâu, ta lo xong chuyện này rồi dàn xếp cho con.”

“Ta có thứ này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cố ý mang đến cho Biên thúc…”

“Hử?” Biên Lệnh Bạch thờ ơ nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc hơi nhíu mày, ho một tiếng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc xin ý kiến, Vũ Độc có vẻ không vui, cau mày.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu với Vũ Độc, Biên Lệnh Bạch bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn, hỏi, “Chuyện gì mà bí mật thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy một thứ trong ngực áo, tiến lên giao cho Biên Lệnh Bạch, Biên Lệnh Bạch vốn hờ hững, đến khi Đoàn Lĩnh tháo dây cột bản đồ kho báu, chậm rãi bày ra trước mặt Biên Lệnh Bạch, Biên Lệnh Bạch mới chuyển mắt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Gì đây?” Biên Lệnh Bạch hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đây là bản đồ kho báu ngươi cất công truy tìm chứ cái gì, cũng không dám nói ra, chỉ gật đầu với Biên Lệnh Bạch, về chỗ ngồi.

Vũ Độc cười lạnh, nói, “Ngươi vớ bở rồi.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch chẳng hiểu ra sao, cầm bản đồ lên xem, lập tức biến sắc, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như không tin nổi.

“Chú ta kẹp nó trong một quyển binh thư, sai người đưa cho ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh kể rõ đầu đuôi câu chuyện cho Biên Lệnh Bạch, đại khái là Triệu Khuê đặt rất nhiều kỳ vọng vào hắn, dặn hắn nghiên cứu binh thư, rồi kẹp tấm bản đồ vào sách giao cho hắn, mãi đến khi hắn lật nát sách thì tấm bản đồ này rơi ra.

Câu chuyện có rất nhiều lỗ hổng, ví dụ như tại sao Triệu Khuê không giao báu vật cho con trai mà đưa cho cháu, vân vân… nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vừa thấy ánh mắt Biên Lệnh Bạch liền biết mọi thứ khác chẳng còn quan trọng.

“Hay lắm… hay lắm…” Ánh mắt Biên Lệnh Bạch lộ vẻ gì đó rất quái lạ, gã nhìn bản đồ không chớp mắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên cảm giác đã gặp ánh mắt này ở đâu rồi.

Đó là ánh mắt của Thái Diêm khi nhìn ngọc bội của hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh bần thần trong thoáng chốc, bị tiếng cười điên cuồng của Biên Lệnh Bạch kéo về hiện thực.

“Tuyệt! Tuyệt lắm!” Biên lệnh Bạch nói, “Con chờ ở đây.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch lập tức cất bản đồ, không nói không rằng rời khỏi phòng. Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu gì cả, quay lại nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc không nhiều lời, thản nhiên dùng bữa. Mãi đến khi vang tiếng gõ mõ cầm canh, Biên Lệnh Bạch vẫn chưa về.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ chắc gã đi xác nhận bản đồ là thật hay giả, không biết bước kế tiếp có diễn biến đúng như kế hoạch hay không, tai vách mạch rừng, hắn không dám nói chuyện với Vũ Độc, ăn xong rồi ngồi im chờ. Mãi đến khuya mới có vệ binh đến gọi Đoàn Lĩnh, dẫn hắn đến trước thư phòng của Biên Lệnh Bạch, Vũ Độc bị ngăn lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh trao đổi ánh mắt với Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gật đầu, biết Đoàn Lĩnh phải đối mặt với thử thách thật sự.

Biên Lệnh Bạch ngồi trong thư phòng, bên cạnh có một ông lão, trông đã lớn tuổi nhưng không có râu, ông ta đeo găng tay, cẩn thận xem xét bản đồ, gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Vị này là Phí tiên sinh.” Biên Lệnh Bạch giới thiệu với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Tên húy Hoằng Đức, ông ấy lớn hơn con hai thế hệ, năm xưa từng đi theo chú con và tiên đế, rất thông thái.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chúc sức khỏe ông ta.

“Con lấy đâu ra tấm bản đồ này?” Ông lão hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh kể lại câu chuyện vừa rồi, ông lão gật đầu, mỉm cười, nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Chúc mừng tướng quân, khai quật được kho báu này là có thể thỏa mãn tất cả yêu cầu quân ta.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch hỏi ông lão, “Đúng là trời cũng giúp ta, theo tiên sinh thấy, khi nào nên tiến hành khai quật?”

“Chờ một thời gian đã.” Phí Hoằng Đức cuộn bản đồ trả cho Biên Lệnh Bạch, nói, “Tuyệt đối không được đánh động người ngoài, chờ ta đích thân thăm dò, có tin tức gì sẽ báo cho tướng quân.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nghĩ cũng phải, liền gật đầu, hỏi, “Có cần phái một nhóm quân đến trông chừng không?”

Phí Hoằng Đức giảng giải, “Phái người cải trang thành mã tặc canh gác dưới chân núi là được rồi, gần hai mươi năm không có ai đi qua đây, tức là không biết có kho báu, hiện giờ chỉ có ba người là tướng quân, ta và Triệu công tử biết việc này, vậy sẽ không lộ tiếng gió, Biên tướng quân không cần lo.”

“Ừ.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Có lý.”

Nói rồi, Biên Lệnh Bạch cười sang sảng, ngoắc Đoàn Lĩnh bảo hắn ngồi kế mình, vỗ vai hắn, nói, “Trời cho con đến giúp ta, việc này chắc chắn thành công!”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, mỉm cười, có vẻ vui mừng cho Biên Lệnh Bạch, Phí Hoằng Đức chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Dọc đường chắc con đã vất vả nhiều rồi, ta cũng vừa từ Tây Lương về đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “May mà có Vũ Độc đi cùng.”

“Ừ.” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi, “Đến Tây Xuyên khi nào?”

“Đầu xuân năm nay.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Trong số vệ binh Sơn Đông có thuộc hạ cũ của cha con, nay đã chuyển sang bộ Binh, con không đến tìm họ mà đi theo Vũ Độc, nước cờ rất thông minh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không dám để lộ tiếng gió, lòng người cách một lớp da mà.”

Phí Hoằng Đức gật đầu, hỏi, “Chị họ con bây giờ gả đi đâu rồi?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đánh thót trong lòng, biết Phí Hoằng Đức trông như ôn chuyện, thật ra là đang thử thân phận hắn. May mà trước đó hắn đã có chuẩn bị, hỏi, “Chị họ nào?”

Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói, “Không nhớ rõ, năm đó đến Sơn Đông làm việc cho tiên đế, nghe nói trong gia tộc mẹ con có một chị họ nghiêng nước nghiêng thành…”

“Là Tứ tỷ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sau này mắc bệnh.”

Phí Hoằng Đức thong thả gật đầu, Biên Lệnh Bạch nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Phí tiên sinh từng đi rất nhiều nơi, tuy xuất thân Đảng Hạng nhưng là nòng cốt của quân ta, con hãy thường xuyên đến xin tiên sinh dạy bảo.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Tướng quân cho người lấy bản đồ Đồng Quan đến đây, hai ta bàn bạc kỹ hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết hắn không còn bổn phận gì nữa, Biên Lệnh Bạch lại dặn dò một hồi rồi cho Đoàn Lĩnh lui xuống nghỉ ngơi, so với lúc mới đến, thái độ Biên Lệnh Bạch hiện giờ khác xa một trời một vực, đối xử với hắn như anh cả.

Đoàn Lĩnh đi rồi, Biên Lệnh Bạch liền hỏi Phí Hoằng Đức, “Sao hả?”

Phí Hoằng Đức trầm ngâm chốc lát, trả lời, “Thân phận không có gì đáng ngờ, đúng là người nhà Triệu Bộ.”

Bấy giờ Biên Lệnh Bạch mới yên tâm, nói, “Cũng có khả năng mượn tên đóng giả lắm.”

Phí Hoằng Đức đáp, “Khả năng này không lớn, tướng quân cũng thấy đấy, đứa nhóc này nhất định xuất thân dòng tộc thơ văn, lại có một chút khí chất nhà binh, ít nói, một khi lên tiếng thì vô cùng thận trọng. Lúc gặp tướng quân cũng không e ngại, tự tin chững chạc, không phải ai cũng được như vậy. Vũ Độc biết tìm đâu một thiếu niên như hắn? Huống hồ, làm thế cũng chẳng có ích lợi gì với y.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nghĩ cũng phải, dẫn một thiếu niên giữ bản đồ kho báu vượt nghìn dặm xa đến đây có ích gì cho Vũ Độc?

“Tên này trước thì phản Triệu tướng quân, sau hại chết Lý Tiệm Hồng.” Biên Lệnh Bạch dở khóc dở cười, nói, “Dù được Mục Khoáng Đạt bao che dưới trướng nhưng chắc sống cũng chẳng dễ chịu, có lẽ muốn tìm đường khác mưu sinh.”

“Vũ Độc do dự thiếu quyết đoán.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Sau khi về phe Mục gia, Xương Lưu Quân tất không để y vượt mặt mình, ngoại trừ quy phục tướng quân, y không còn đường nào để đi, việc này có thể đoán trước.”

“Nếu không có Hạ Lan Yết đến trước một bước.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Chiêu mộ Vũ Độc làm việc cho ta đúng là không tệ chút nào.”

Phí Hoằng Đức thở dài, nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Nhắc đến Hạ Lan Yết, ta trước sau vẫn phản đối việc tướng quân thu nhận gã, nếu triều đình biết gã ở đây thì tướng quân khó thoát liên can đến vụ án ám sát tiên đế.”

“Thôi thôi.” Biên Lệnh Bạch mất kiên nhẫn xua tay, nói, “Đừng nói nữa.”

Phí Hoằng Đức gật đầu, nói, “Vài hôm nữa ta sẽ bắt tay thăm dò.”

Phí Hoằng Đức đứng dậy cáo từ, chờ Phí Hoằng Đức đi rồi, Biên Lệnh Bạch lại hớn hở tươi cười, mở bản đồ ra xem, mặt lộ vẻ tham lam.

—o0o—

Đêm khuya, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh đi dọc hành lang về phòng.

Gió mát mơn man, Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột dừng bước, cảm giác thấy điều gì, đứng trước hành lang.

Trăng Đồng Quan to tròn đến mức không chân thật, ánh bạc trong trẻo phủ khắp thế gian. Vũ Độc đứng lại, khẽ nhướn mày, khó hiểu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Sao thế?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, chẳng thể nói rõ cảm giác trong lòng.

Vũ Độc khoác tay lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh, đứng sau lưng hắn, cùng hắn nhìn ra sân, dưới vầng trăng huyền ảo, Đoàn Lĩnh có ảo giác như hắn thật sự trở thành “Triệu Dung”.

“Hồ ngọc Điền Trì, trăng bạc Đồng Quan.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tùng xanh Ngọc Hành, tuyết trắng Lam Quan.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức quay lại hỏi Vũ Độc, “Huynh cũng biết à?”

“Biết gì?” Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao.

“Biết mấy…” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến những thắng cảnh Trung Nguyên mà Lý Tiệm Hồng từng kể, trầm ngâm một chốc, sau đó nói, “Trước đây cha ta cũng nói trên đời có nhiều nơi rất đẹp.”

“Người giang hồ đều có tâm hồn không bị trói buộc.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói.

“Thì ra đây là trăng bạc Đồng Quan.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Còn rừng phong dưới Ngọc Bích Quan…”

“Rồi ngươi sẽ thấy.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đi thôi.”

“Ý là huynh sẽ dẫn ta đến đó hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ngươi muốn nghĩ sao thì nghĩ.” Vũ Độc nói.

Hai người không tiện nói nhiều trong phủ Biên Lệnh Bạch, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Vũ Độc, sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, nếu hắn muốn, Vũ Độc sẽ dẫn hắn ra ngoài chơi.


	65. Chương 65: Kiêng dè

Hai người vừa rẽ sang khúc hành lang khác thì gặp một người đứng chờ sẵn, là Hạ Lan Yết. Đoàn Lĩnh giật thót, Vũ Độc đè vai Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn trốn phía sau mình.

“Muốn ra tay ở đây sao?” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi phá nhà của khách, ta sẽ không đền đâu.”

Hạ Lan Yết đứng dưới ánh trăng, gương mặt chằng chịt sẹo cực kỳ đáng sợ.

“Vũ Độc.” Hạ Lan Yết nói, “Nhớ kỹ cho ta, ta sẽ không giết ngươi.”

Tiếp đó, Hạ Lan Yết giơ bàn tay lắp móc sắt chỉ Đoàn Lĩnh sau lưng Vũ Độc.

“Ta sẽ, lột da hắn.” Hạ Lan Yết trúc trắc nói tiếng Hán, “Làm đèn lồng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Hôm nào phát hiện không thấy hắn.” Hạ Lan Yết cười u ám, nói, “Thì chờ nhặt xác.”

Vũ Độc đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm, toàn thân toát ra sát khí dữ dội, lại bị Đoàn Lĩnh đè lại.

Bất luận muốn làm gì thì bây giờ vẫn không phải thời điểm thích hợp, hai người nhìn Hạ Lan Yết rời đi, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt thấy kinh tởm.

“Từ giờ về sau ngươi phải theo sát ta, một tấc không rời.” Vũ Độc nói.

Chẳng phải trước giờ vẫn luôn như vậy à? Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

“Tại sao gã cố chấp muốn giết ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh thì sợ chuyện khác, Hạ Lan Yết từng thấy mặt cha hắn, không lẽ gã đã nhận ra hắn? Không đúng, Biên Lệnh Bạch cũng từng gặp, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng gặp rồi, thậm chí Vũ Độc cũng đã gặp cha, họ đều không nhận ra hắn, có lẽ do ấn tượng về cha quá lớn, hoặc cũng có thể do tướng mạo hắn không giống cha.

Hắn thà chấp nhận rằng Hạ Lan Yết không nhận ra mình, nhưng rốt cuộc hắn có thù sâu oán nặng gì với Hạ Lan Yết mà gã muốn giết hắn bằng được?

“Gã chỉ muốn báo thù thôi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vậy thì thầm phát hoảng.

“Thù gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Trả thù ta phá rối sắp đặt của gã.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi không thể đoán suy nghĩ của Hạ Lan Yết như người bình thường đâu, ngay đến người trong môn phái gã còn giết được, gã là con chó điên.”

“Nhưng tại sao gã không trực tiếp báo thù huynh mà đi giết ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc liếc Đoàn Lĩnh một cái, không trả lời.

Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng hiểu ra sao, Vũ Độc nói, “Thôi, không nói nữa, mau về luyện công đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đêm nay mới được ngủ đúng nghĩa, Vũ Độc xách Đoàn Lĩnh vào giường trong, y ngủ bên ngoài bảo vệ hắn, dù sao đi nữa, Hạ Lan Yết là mối đe dọa thật sự chứ không phải suy nghĩ hoang tưởng “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục muốn giết ta” như lần trước, lúc này Vũ Độc rất để ý.

Mãi đến khuya.

“Đừng ôm nữa coi.” Vũ Độc kêu khổ, “Lớn tồng ngồng rồi mà ngủ còn ôm là thế nào?”

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh đang mơ thấy hắn ôm một con cá bơi trong nước, lại bị Vũ Độc đánh thức, dù đã vào thu nhưng trời vẫn còn oi bức, hai người ôm toát cả mồ hôi, hắn mơ màng bật dậy, hỏi Vũ Độc, “Ai đến? Chuyện gì?”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc để Đoàn Lĩnh nằm xuống, quạt cho hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh khoan khoái ngủ thẳng đến sáng.

Hôm sau, Biên Lệnh Bạch gọi hai người đến cùng ăn sáng, thái độ với Đoàn Lĩnh khác hẳn, nói chuyện toàn nhắc đến chuyện cũ của Triệu Khuê, vai diễn Triệu Dung không mấy thân cận với Triệu Khuê, hắn chỉ biết gật đầu nghe theo.

Ăn sáng xong, Phí Hoằng Đức vào nói, “Hôm nay tính ra khỏi Đồng Quan một lát, muốn dẫn Triệu công tử đi chung.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch dặn dò Đoàn Lĩnh vài câu, sai người chuẩn bị ngựa cho hắn và Vũ Độc theo Phí Hoằng Đức ra khỏi thành.

Ánh nắng chói chang, Đoàn Lĩnh và Phí Hoằng Đức ngồi trong xe đến dưới chân núi, Vũ Độc tà tà theo sau, biết có Phí Hoằng Đức ở đây, gã thích khách chó điên kia sẽ không dám ra tay.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Phí Hoằng Đức lấy trong hành lý ra một cái la bàn, biết ông ta rành thuật phong thủy, đúng là muốn dẫn hắn đi tìm nơi Triệu Khuê giấu kho báu.

“Sáng nay ta có đến thăm tiểu thư Diêu gia.” Phí Hoằng Đức vừa chỉnh la bàn, vừa ôn hòa trò chuyện với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, hỏi, “Nàng khỏe không?”

“Phải gả đến Tây Lương, chắc trong lòng cũng không vui vẻ gì.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Bên chồng là công tử Thưởng Nhạc Quan, Tán kỵ thường thị Tây Lương.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tại sao Diêu gia lại gả nàng đi xa như vậy?”

Phí Hoằng Đức thuận miệng nói, “Từ sau trận Thượng Kinh, Tây Lương và Liêu khi nóng khi lạnh, giông bão sắp đến, nếu không có gì bất ngờ, sau khi Biên Lệnh Bạch chết, nước Trần sẽ ký hiệp ước đồng minh với Tây Lương.”

Đoàn Lĩnh run tay, suýt làm rơi la bàn, ánh mắt Phí Hoằng Đức hiện ý cười gian xảo, gật đầu, như hết sức hài lòng với biểu hiện của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Con còn non lắm.” Phí Hoằng Đức cười bảo Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh cảnh giác nhìn Phí Hoằng Đức, hỏi, “Tiên sinh có ý gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được nguy cơ, dường như Phí Hoằng Đức biết rất nhiều, ông ta đã nhìn thấu mục đích của hắn và Vũ Độc! Làm sao bây giờ? Không lẽ phải giết ông ấy bịt miệng?

“Cất dao trong tay áo con đi.” Phì Hoằng Đức nói, xoay người lấy thẻ tính, nói, “Chưa đến lúc rút dao đâu, giết ta trong xe thì biết khai báo thế nào?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Trường Sính là sư điệt của ta, người gửi mật thư đến Tây Xuyên vạch trần tội danh của Biên Lệnh Bạch chính là ta, nhưng ta không ngờ, Mục tướng lại phái một thiếu niên và Vũ Độc đến đây.”

Tảng đá trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống, thở dài một hơi, biết tạm thời không có họa chết người.

Nhưng hắn vẫn không dám buông lỏng cảnh giác, hỏi, “Tại sao ông…”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Cả đời ta chỉ cống hiến cho thiên hạ và chính nghĩa, sau khi tiên đế băng hà, Biên Lệnh Bạch phái người đến mời chào ta, nếu không giữ được lá chắn Tây Bắc, sợ rằng Tây Xuyên và Trung Nguyên sẽ bị lật đổ, nên ta đến bên cạnh Biên tướng quân chờ thời cơ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát Phí Hoằng Đức, hỏi, “Ông từng gặp tiên đế rồi à?”

“Năm xưa, đám Triệu Khuê, Biên Lệnh Bạch đã ôm lòng mưu phản từ sớm.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Ta từng hiến kế cho tiên đế, nhưng chưa kịp sắp đặt ổn thỏa, Triệu Khuê đã liều lĩnh ra quân, thế mới xảy ra sự kiện ba quân đoạt quyền, dẫn đến trận vây đánh dưới dãy Thương Quân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng, nửa tin nửa ngờ, nghi rằng Phí Hoằng Đức vẫn đang thăm dò hắn. Lát sau, Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Trước vụ đoạt quyền, ta đã nhắc nhở tiên đế, tiên đế phái Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đến Thượng Tử tìm tung tích Vương phi, bây giờ nhìn lại, đã bao nhiêu năm trôi qua rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn im lặng, Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Con cứ tiếp tục thực hiện kế hoạch của Thừa tướng, dù không biết Thừa tướng muốn làm gì, nhưng lão già này sẽ nghĩ cách bao che cho con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Phí Hoằng Đức không hỏi nữa, liền gật đầu.

Xe ngựa dừng lại, Phí Hoằng Đức như nghĩ đến điều gì, nói, “Đúng rồi, đêm qua thấy con, cảm giác như gặp lại một vị cố nhân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp phản ứng, Phí Hoằng Đức đã xuống xe.

Có ý gì? Lời của Phí Hoằng Đức khiến Đoàn Lĩnh dao động, trong đó ẩn chứa rất nhiều tin tức, mãi đến khi Vũ Độc vén màn xe, thấy mặt Đoàn Lĩnh như màu đất.

“Sao vậy?” Vũ Độc kinh ngạc hỏi.

“Ông ấy biết…” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng nói, “Tại sao ông ấy lại biết tất cả?”

Vũ Độc quay đầu nhìn theo hướng Phí Hoằng Đức vừa đi, lại bị Đoàn Lĩnh kéo lại, hai người đối mắt, ánh mắt đầy vẻ sợ hãi.

Phí Hoằng Đức xuống xe, cầm la bàn đi thẳng về phía trước, Biên Lệnh Bạch không muốn đánh động nhiều người nên chỉ cho họ hai đội thân binh, mỗi đội năm người.

“Đừng cuống.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Trước khi lên đường, Mục tướng đã báo sẽ có người tiếp ứng, chắc đó là Phí tiên sinh.”

“Sao ta không biết?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Lúc đó ngươi đang ngủ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không muốn đánh thức ngươi.”

“Rồi sao sau đó không nói?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Quên.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Phí Hoằng Đức rất có danh vọng.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Không ít kẻ sĩ Trung Nguyên từng là học trò của ông ta, đừng quá lo, đêm qua, nếu ông ta muốn bán đứng thì chúng ta đã bị lộ lâu rồi, ông ta cũng có thể im lặng, chẳng cần phải chủ động trình bày với ngươi, nhưng ông ta đã nói, tức là tin tưởng ngươi.”

“Lỡ như ông ta muốn lợi dụng chúng ta để thăm dò kế hoạch của Mục tướng thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, hơi đau đầu, nói, “Ngươi nghĩ nhiều thế làm gì.”

Được rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thừa nhận hắn đã phức tạp hóa chuyện này.

“Ông ấy nói từng đi theo tiên đế.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc gật đầu, “Nhân phẩm không có vấn đề.”

“Khi nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tiếp.

“Ta không biết.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Ta đâu có cùng phe với ông ta, có thể ông ta quen Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm, cũng vì câu cuối của Phí Hoằng Đức, hắn không dám nói nghi ngờ của mình cho Vũ Độc, có thể Phí Hoằng Đức đã nhìn ra, ắt sẽ canh lúc không có Vũ Độc để thăm dò hắn.

Trong khe núi vô cùng yên ắng, Phí Hoằng Đức vẫy tay với Đoàn Lĩnh, gọi, “Triệu Dung, con qua đây nhìn này, dòng nước như rồng cuộn dưới núi, là vị trí vô cùng tốt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn nhấp nhổm không yên, Phí Hoằng Đức vỗ mu bàn tay hắn, ánh mắt tỏ ý hắn cứ yên tâm.

“Con cảm thấy chú con sẽ chôn kho báu để lại cho con ở chỗ nào?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Cũng không phải để lại cho ta… Ừm, nếu ta là chú, ta sẽ không đào hầm chôn, rất dễ bị phát hiện.”

“Đúng thế.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Dãy Tần Lĩnh hiểm trở, rất khó đào hầm, nhưng lăng mộ tiền triều cũng khá nhiều, ta đoán chú con giấu kho báu trong lăng mộ. Phong thủy là thành tựu tri thức của người Hán chúng ta, táng giả thừa sinh khí, khí thừa phong tắc tán, giới thủy tắc chỉ, tụ chi sử bất tán*, còn gọi là phong thủy.”

_*Trích Táng Thư – Quách Phác. Có nghĩa: người mai táng có thể biết nơi khiến xương khô nhận sinh khí, khí lan ra theo gió, gió bị nước ngăn trở, tụ lại thành khí._

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vài câu như thế, thấy tri thức dạt dào, tò mò đến mức quên cả kiêng dè Phí Hoằng Đức, quan sát xung quanh, thấy dưới núi có dòng nước chảy qua, nói, “Đúng thế, có thể là chôn trong núi này.”

“Ta xuống đó xem sao.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

“Tiên sinh đi từ từ thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói.

Phí Hoằng Đức đi dọc sườn núi, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng muốn xuống, Phí Hoằng Đức lại xua tay với hắn, ý bảo hắn không cần theo.


	66. Chương 66: Hách Mặc

Phí Hoằng Đức đi men sườn núi, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng muốn xuống, Phí Hoằng Đức lại xua tay, ý bảo hắn không cần theo. Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên tảng đá, Vũ Độc đằng sau đưa bình nước cho hắn uống. Thân binh tản ra bốn phía, thảnh thơi như đang ra ngoài đạp thanh.

Gió nhẹ phất qua, dòng suối phản chiếu ánh nắng vàng, gió hạ ấm áp, cảm giác quen thuộc như đêm qua đi dưới hành lang cùng Vũ Độc lại xuất hiện.

Không biết tại sao, Đoàn Lĩnh luôn cảm thấy như đã từng quen biết Vũ Độc.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc ngồi bên cạnh nhướn mày nhìn hắn.

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nói gì đó.

“Sao?” Vũ Độc thờ ơ nói.

Bỗng dưng hắn muốn đến gần Vũ Độc thêm chút nữa, muốn dựa vào y, cảm giác không tên cũng như khung cảnh này yên ả đến mông lung.

Chốc sau, có tiếng động rất khẽ vang lên.

Bên suối, Phí Hoằng Đức hét lên.

“Có người!” Vũ Độc đứng bật dậy, kéo Đoàn Lĩnh ra phía sau, thân binh dồn dập chạy xuống, Vũ Độc sợ trúng kế nhử hổ xa rừng, vẫn trông chừng bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, phía xa vang tiếng sột soạt, có người trốn trong rừng.

“Vẫn chưa đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ai vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến trước xe lấy cung tên, Vũ Độc không nói không rằng ôm ngang hắn chạy xuống sườn núi. Chẳng biết Phí Hoằng Đức đi đâu, trong rừng đối diện có bóng người vụt qua, Đoàn Lĩnh nhanh mắt trông thấy, bắn vào một tên.

“Bảo vệ Phí tiên sinh!” Vũ Độc quát.

Đám thân binh vội vã chạy xuống khe núi, thấy Phí Hoành Đức nằm sấp bên suối, không nhúc nhích, cũng không đuổi kịp kẻ địch bên kia con suối, Vũ Độc chạy đến trước suối, thích khách trong rừng đã mất tăm.

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm cung tên lội qua suối, phóng mắt nhìn quanh.

Đối diện con suối là rừng cây rậm rạp, tiếng lá sột soạt giữa cái nắng hè gay gắt như đưa hắn vào cảnh mộng mỏi mệt.

“Ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Một người đàn ông mặc trang phục thích khách lẫn trong bóng cây, cành lá chắn tầm mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, từ vị trí của hắn chỉ có thể thấy rõ khung cảnh ngoài rừng.

Thích khách áo đen nheo mắt như đang cười, Đoàn Lĩnh không phát hiện ra, ngay sau đó, thích khách chọi một cục đá vào vách núi gần đó.

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức chĩa cung tên về phía vách núi, gió lớn thổi qua, cây vang xào xạc, thích khách nương tiếng gió, rời khỏi rừng cây.

Đoàn Lĩnh đi đến hướng phát ra tiếng động, đằng sau chợt có bàn tay ai đè lên vai hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt hét toáng lên.

“Gọi ngươi cả buổi trời.” Vũ Độc đuổi vào rừng, tức giận quát, “Sao không nghe lời chạy lung tung thế hả?”

Vũ Độc vừa gọi “Triệu Dung” vừa rượt qua suối, giày ướt sũng, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa quen với tên mới, nhất thời không kịp phản ứng là đang gọi hắn.

“Có người.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Một người đàn ông.”

“Đừng lộn xộn!” Vũ Độc thô bạo tóm cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh, ấn hắn vào cây, uy hiếp nói, “Ngươi quên Hạ Lan Yết rồi à? Kẻ địch cách một con suối mà vẫn có thể bắn trúng Phí tiên sinh, còn núp trong bóng tối, lỡ như muốn giết ngươi thật thì sao?”

“Rồi rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngoan ngoãn nhận sai.

“Hại ta sợ chết được.” Vũ Độc thở ra một hơi, nhìn xung quanh.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc lo lắng ra mặt, cảm động khôn xiết, Vũ Độc không biết thân phận hắn, cũng chẳng hề có ý mưu cầu công danh lợi lộc, Vũ Độc thật lòng lo cho hắn.

“Ta nghe bên kia có tiếng động.” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ vào sâu trong rừng.

“Có người cũng chạy lâu rồi.” Vũ Độc dè bỉu, “Không lẽ chờ ngươi tới bắt?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ biết đâu bị huynh dọa chạy thì có, Vũ Độc nói thì nói vậy nhưng vẫn đến chỗ hắn chỉ, đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn.

“Đuổi theo mau lên.” Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao, “Ngây ra đó làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội vã theo đuôi, Vũ Độc chắn tầm mắt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng trông thấy gì, tiếp đó, Vũ Độc nhặt một hòn đá, nhìn vách núi phía trước.

“Đánh lạc hướng.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hòn đá này chắc chắn là nhặt trong suối.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc, không ngờ Vũ Độc quan sát kỹ như vậy, hắn căn bản không chú ý đến một hòn đá trông hơi khác đống đá sỏi xung quanh, Vũ Độc lần theo dây leo buông xuống vách đá, phát hiện một hang động. Gió trong hang thổi ra nghe ù ù, vừa rồi Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nghe tiếng động từ quanh đây.

“Vào xem không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Phí tiên sinh sao rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không nguy hiểm tính mạng.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Bị bắn trúng vai.”

“Nên về trước đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nói vừa quay lại, ngoảnh đầu nhìn xung quanh, thầm nghĩ đó là lối vào nơi giấu kho báu à? Trong hang là cơ quan bẫy rập hay núi vàng núi bạc?

“Rốt cuộc có vào không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không tham tiền đến thế đâu, về thôi.”

Ngay bước ngoặt sống chết, trực giác của Phí Hoằng Đức đã cứu mạng ông ta, khoảnh khắc đối phương bắn một tên cách con suối, ông ta lập tức khom người, vị trí bắn tên cách mục tiêu đến mấy chục bước, thời gian tên bay cũng đủ giúp ông ta thoát đại nạn.

Vũ Độc lấy khăn vải ấn lên vai Phí Hoằng Đức cầm máu, mọi người tâm sự nặng nề, lúc về Đồng Quan, Biên Lệnh Bạch hoảng hồn, nổi cơn thịnh nộ.

“Rốt cuộc các ngươi đã làm gì!” Biên Lệnh Bạch cầm roi quất các thân binh hơn mười roi mới tạm nguôi giận.

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói cho Biên Lệnh Bạch là đã tìm ra lối vào, Vũ Độc cũng không nói, Phí Hoằng Đức điềm tĩnh nói, “Tướng quân cần chi nổi giận? Sống chết có số mà.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch kiểm tra thương tích của Phí Hoằng Đức, đi qua đi lại trong phòng, nói, “Liên lụy tiên sinh bị thương nặng như vậy, áy náy quá, cũng không điều tra được thích khách là ai, thế mà dám ngang nhiên lộng hành trước mặt ta!”

Vết thương của Phí Hoằng Đức thật ra không quá nghiêm trọng, chỉ là lúc ngã xuống thì bị gãy chân, dọc đường Vũ Độc đã nối xương lại nhưng vẫn phải nằm giường ít nhất hai, ba tháng. Phí Hoằng Đức an ủi ngược lại Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Tướng quân không phải lo, đã xác định được phương hướng, ta sẽ dặn Triệu công tử dẫn người vào đó.”

“Liệu có nên…” Biên Lệnh Bạch hỏi, “Nên phái một nghìn quân lên núi canh gác trước không?”

“Không cần.” Lúc đi, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đã che lại hang núi, hắn cảm giác hang núi đó không thể là nơi giấu kho báu, nếu đúng thì thích khách kia đã tự lấy đi rồi, không ai không có lòng tham với tiền, Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Biên thúc, mấy hôm nữa ta sẽ đến đó một chuyến, xác định vị trí rồi thì lập tức phái người đào, tránh cho đêm dài lắm mộng.”

“Tốt.” Biên Lệnh Bạch lẩm bẩm, “Tốt lắm.”

Nói rồi, Biên Lệnh Bạch không để tâm đến thương tích của Phí Hoằng Đức nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đã nhìn ra, Biên Lệnh Bạch đeo mặt nạ ra vẻ tốt đẹp, song nội tâm chỉ biết lợi ích riêng mình, làm gì cũng được, chỉ cần không phạm đến lợi ích của gã.

Ánh mắt Phí Hoằng Đức lấp lóe ý cười gian xảo nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Để ta kê đơn thuốc liền gân chắc xương cho tiên sinh.”

“Giỏi lắm.” Phí Hoằng Đức thuận miệng nói, “Thế mà không biết con học rộng hiểu nhiều như vậy.”

Trong phòng chỉ còn ba người Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh, Phí Hoằng Đức, Đoàn Lĩnh không nói lời sắc bén với ông ta, tiện tay xé tờ giấy đưa cho Vũ Độc viết thay, tránh để người ta nghi ngờ.

“Gì đây?” Vũ Độc không hiểu, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Huynh viết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đọc tên thuốc.”

“Giờ còn dám sai ta nữa hả?” Vũ Độc lườm Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ây da viết đi mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh đưa bút qua, mài mực cho y, Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi có bị ngu không? Kê đơn thuốc rồi bắt Phí tiên sinh tự đi sắc thuốc hả? Sao không nấu rồi bưng tới?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng đúng, liền cáo từ Phí Hoằng Đức, Phí Hoằng Đức chỉ cười, hai người ra ngoài. Vũ Độc kê đơn thuốc, Đoàn Lĩnh phản đối không thể dùng mấy vị thuốc nào, hai người ầm ĩ nửa ngày, Vũ Độc nổi cáu, “Cỡ ngươi mà đòi kê đơn! Ngươi học mấy năm? Ông đây học cả chục năm rồi!”

“Dược tính quá mạnh!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phí tiên sinh cao tuổi rồi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện không chỉ có đọc văn biết người, dùng thuốc cũng biết người, xem đơn thuốc là có thể biết tính cách của đại phu, đột nhiên thấy buồn cười, thế là phì cười. Mặt Vũ Độc co giật, nói, “Phải dùng mấy vị thuốc dược tính tương khắc mới mau liền gân, ngươi thì biết gì, không đại phu nào trên đời lợi hại hơn Vũ gia nhà ngươi đâu.”

“Vâng vâng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vốn muốn dùng thuốc dược tính ôn hòa để Phí Hoằng Đức điều dưỡng, nhưng không lay chuyển nổi Vũ Độc, đành phải đi vào khuôn phép. Vũ Độc đi chế thuốc, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo, hai người một tấc không rời, vừa mới cãi ầm một trận vẫn không thể tách ra, Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh nấu thuốc bưng đến cho Phí Hoằng Đức, Biên Lệnh Bạch theo lệ đến thăm, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh lại ngồi kế Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Sao hai ngươi cứ dính nhau như hình với bóng thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, ta còn chưa tính sổ việc thích khách ngươi thu nhận muốn giết ta đấy.

Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Biên Lệnh Bạch, bao đồng càng nhiều chết càng nhanh, hiểu không?”

Biên Lệnh Bạch hừ một tiếng, gã muốn tìm Triệu Dung hỏi mấy câu mà Vũ Độc bám cứng như kẹo da trâu, gỡ mãi không ra, dường như lại trông thấy bóng dáng âm trầm đầy sức đe dọa sau lưng Triệu Khuê năm xưa, cực kỳ khó chịu.

Phí Hoằng Đức và Biên Lệnh Bạch trò chuyện vài câu, nhắc đến chi phí mua sắt thép từ Tây Lương và tình hình phòng thủ biên giới, bao nhiêu người Tây Châu, bao nhiêu người Dương Quan… Biên Lệnh Bạch nhíu mày, không muốn bàn bạc trước mặt Vũ Độc, nhưng vẫn nói. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm ghi nhớ, biết Phí Hoằng Đức đang nghĩ cách tiết lộ bí mật.

Đang nói giữa chừng, thuộc hạ đến báo tin, Biên Lệnh Bạch nghe xong, nói với họ, “Tây Lương đã cho người đến đón dâu, ta phải ra tiếp, con ở đây trò chuyện cùng Phí tiên sinh đi, tiệc tối ta sẽ cho người đến gọi con.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Biên Lệnh Bạch đi rồi, Phí Hoằng Đức kín đáo nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nhớ hết chưa?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, không định giấu Phí Hoằng Đức, gật đầu.

Sứ giả đón dâu Tây Lương đến sớm hơn dự tính của Biên Lệnh Bạch, hôm đó tiết trời nóng bức, hầm đến mức toát mồ hôi, đối phương có bảy người, năm người đứng hai người ngồi, đơn giản hỏi tiểu thư Diêu gia ở đâu, khi nào mới được thấy mặt.

Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Theo phong tục người Hán thì không thể gặp mặt trước khi cưới.”

Người đàn ông cao lớn dẫn đầu là công tử nhà Tán kỵ thường thị Tây Lương, nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Ta không gặp, để thuộc hạ đến gặp được không? Vị này là người hầu lớn lên từ nhỏ với ta.”

Nói rồi, hắn giới thiệu thiếu niên đang ngồi với Biên Lệnh Bạch, thiếu niên mặc quân phục vô cùng giản dị, trông như thị vệ tầm thường nhưng khí thế rất mạnh.

Biên Lệnh Bạch quan sát thiếu niên kia, biết phong tục Tây Lương không giống người Hán, cho họ đứng từ xa nhìn Diêu Tĩnh cũng được. Gã chần chừ một lát, cuối cùng gật đầu.

Thưởng Nhạc Quan nói với thiếu niên kia mấy câu, thiếu niên gật đầu, “ừ” một tiếng, tỏ vẻ đã biết. Các hộ vệ trong bữa tiệc thỉnh thoảng lại liếc nhìn thiếu niên kia, dường như y mới là người làm chủ.

Biên Lệnh Bạch cũng thấy quái lạ nhưng không hỏi, nói, “Hôm nay các vị bôn ba đường xa đến đây, có muốn gặp cũng không kịp, chi bằng ngủ lại một đêm, ngày mai ta sắp xếp cho Thưởng công tử gặp nàng được không?”

Thưởng Nhạc Quan lại nhìn thiếu niên kia, thiếu niên gật đầu, lần này Biên Lệnh Bạch đã hiểu, địa vị của thiếu niên còn cao hơn Thưởng Nhạc Quan.

“Ta… ta hỏi ngươi một, một chuyện.” Thiếu niên kia lên tiếng.

Biên Lệnh Bạch không ngờ y là tên cà lăm, gã cố gắng không lộ vẻ ngạc nhiên, nói, “Công tử cứ nói.”

“Y là Hách Mặc.” Thưởng Nhạc Quan nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Ta thay y giải thích, chuyện là vầy, Đồng Quan là nơi tập trung các đội thương buôn từ Nam đến Bắc, lưu thông nhiều nguồn tin, Biên tướng quân hẳn cũng có nguồn thu thập tình báo từ Trung Nguyên, thậm chí là Tây Xuyên, phạm vi tìm kiếm của tướng quân đương nhiên rộng hơn bọn ta.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch gật đầu, chú ý thiếu niên kia hơi kích động, môi vừa nhúc nhích thì những người còn lại lập tức ngậm miệng, chờ y nói trước, không dám cướp lời, chắc chắn thiếu niên này có thân phận rất cao ở Tây Lương.

“Ngươi giúp ta, thu thập tin tức, tìm một… người ở, Quan Nội.” Hách Mặc giơ một ngón tay nhấn mạnh là “tìm một người”, làm dấu tay chỉ tất cả người trong phòng, nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Bảo họ lui xuống.”

Thưởng Nhạc Quan ở lại, Biên Lệnh Bạch chẳng hiểu ra sao, vẫy lui thuộc hạ, Thưởng Nhạc Quan đóng cửa phòng, Biên Lệnh Bạch cảm giác chuyện này không đơn giản.

“Cứ nói đừng ngại.” Biên Lệnh Bạch vội nói.

“Ngươi phải, giữ bí mật.” Thiếu niên dặn.

Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Đương nhiên.”

“Là, là người Hán, tên Đoàn Lĩnh, nghe bao giờ chưa?” Thiếu niên nghiêm túc nhìn vào mắt Biên Lệnh Bạch.

“Đoàn Lĩnh?” Biên Lệnh Bạch ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Chưa nghe, Hách công tử tìm người này làm gì?”

“Sau khi… tìm được.” Hách Mặc nói, “Đền đáp ba trăm dật vàng, ta… trả một trăm dật vàng.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch, “…”

Hách Mặc, “Một người khác, trả một trăm dật vàng.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch, “…”

Hách Mặc nhìn Thưởng Nhạc Quan, Thưởng Nhạc Quan gật đầu, Hách Mặc nói tiếp, “Một người nữa, trả một trăm dật vàng, tổng cộng ba trăm dật vàng.”

Một trăm dật vàng là bao nhiêu? Một dật là hai mươi bốn lượng, một trăm dật là hai nghìn bốn trăm lượng, ba trăm dật là bảy nghìn hai trăm lượng, tương đương bốn trăm năm mươi cân vàng ròng.

Sau khi Thượng Tử bị chiếm đóng, hằng năm, nước Trần phải cống nạp cho nước Liêu khoảng tám nghìn lượng vàng ròng, nói cách khác, Hách Mặc ném cho Biên Lệnh Bạch số vàng bằng một năm cống nạp của Đại Trần, Biên Lệnh Bạch choáng váng như bị vàng chọi vỡ đầu túa máu.

“Ba trăm dật vàng mua đầu người này.” Biên Lệnh Bạch đã hiểu.

“Mua đầu ai!” Hách Mặc nổi giận rống lên, đập bàn, chén trà đổ đầy bàn, Thưởng Nhạc Quan lập tức khuyên Hách Mặc bớt giận, Biên Lệnh Bạch vội nói, “Vâng! Muốn người sống! Ta hiểu lầm!”

Bấy giờ thiếu niên mới nén cơn giận, vừa rồi y nổi cáu chợt toát ra khí thế của sư tử con, Biên Lệnh Bạch đã mang máng đoán ra thân phận thiếu niên này.


	67. Chương 67: Khúc hát cầu hôn

“Có tranh chân dung không?” Biên Lệnh Bạch hỏi.

“Ta, vẽ cho ngươi, một bức.” Hách Mặc nói.

Ba trăm dật vàng, dù phải đào ba thước đất, lật tung lãnh thổ Đại Trần, Biên Lệnh Bạch cũng quyết tìm bằng được người này! Hai bên bàn bạc xong, Hách Mặc chuẩn bị đi vẽ chân dung, tạm thời nán lại phủ.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc ra ngoài mua dược liệu, vừa về thì thấy một nhóm người Tây Lương khiêng đồ vào phủ, bèn đứng lại nhìn.

“Thời buổi này muốn cưới vợ cũng chẳng dễ.” Vũ Độc cảm khái, “Nhìn người ta khiêng hết rương này đến rương kia, nghèo rớt mồng tơi như ta biết khi nào cưới vợ nổi.”

“Người Đảng Hạng lắm tiền.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ bán ngựa thôi cũng đủ ăn cả đời. Chờ đến khi huynh lấy vợ chắc ta cũng góp đủ tiền cho huynh rồi.” Nói rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh liếc nhìn Vũ Độc, tự dưng thấy chua chua, ngoài miệng nói vậy nhưng trong lòng không nỡ, cứ như đồ của mình bị người khác giành mất vậy.

Vũ Độc phì cười, lại đùa mấy câu, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm đơn thuốc đi chuẩn bị dược liệu cho Phí Hoằng Đức, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ngoài cửa giã thuốc, nghe Vũ Độc và Phí Hoằng Đức nói chuyện trong phòng.

“Vốn không quen biết.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Mà phiền hai vị phải chăm sóc như vầy, áy náy quá.”

“Người như lục bình lênh đênh đất trời.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sư phụ thường nói, người chốn giang hồ phải quan tâm lẫn nhau, chẳng ngại quen biết hay không.”

Hai người im lặng chốc lát, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Tiên sinh có biết gì về thích khách kia không?”

Phí Hoằng Đức không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe đến đó, vô thức nhìn Phí Hoằng Đức, vừa khéo Phí Hoằng Đức cũng đang quan sát hắn.

Sau lần bị tập kích, Biên Lệnh Bạch đã phái người truy lùng thích khách, Phí Hoằng Đức lại chẳng hề đề cập đến việc này, Đoàn Lĩnh nghi ngờ từ lâu, giờ được một câu của Vũ Độc gỡ rối. Với mưu trí của Phí Hoằng Đức thì không thể không đoán ra manh mối, chẳng lẽ là thù riêng?

“Là người Đảng Hạng à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Sau khi về, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đã xem kỹ mũi tên bắn Phí Hoằng Đức, là loại tên mảnh đúc bằng gang đen, có rãnh lấy máu mà mã tặc Đảng Hạng và Tây Vực thường dùng, có lẽ là sát thủ Tây Lương phái đến. Tây Lương cho người ám sát tâm phúc của Biên Lệnh Bạch, có thể muốn cảnh cáo gã chuyện gì đó.

Nhưng nếu đúng là kế hoạch bí mật, cần sát thủ bắn một tên chết ngay thì sẽ không dại dột dùng tên của mình. Nói vậy thì ai cũng thuộc diện đáng nghi, cũng có thể là Hạ Lan Yết…

“Ta đoán là thích khách Tây Lương phái đến.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

“Là người của đội đón dâu à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Phí Hoằng Đức lắc đầu, hỏi, “Có nhớ đám mã tặc mai phục các ngươi trên đường không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lờ mờ xâu chuỗi được các sự kiện.

“Trong chuyện này, Biên tướng quân chỉ là người chấp hành.” Phí Hoằng Đức ung dung nói, “Mục đích để Diêu tiểu thư lấy chồng xa là hoàn thành giao dịch giữa Tây Lương và Diêu thị ở Hoài Âm.”

“Giao dịch gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh cầm thuốc đã giã vào phòng, đóng cửa, giao cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc bắt đầu sắc thuốc.

“Thương mại.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Quân sự. Đầu tiên, Diêu Phục cần ngựa chiến, thứ hai là muốn kiềm hãm Tây Xuyên, thứ ba, cũng là quan trọng nhất, Diêu Phục muốn bắt tay với Tây Lương chống lại thế lực Hàn thị ở Nam Viện nước Liêu. Sau trận Thượng Kinh năm ngoái, tuyến đường giao thương từ Tây Vực, vùng đất bồi Tây Lương và Kim Thành đã bị phong tỏa, phải khai thông trở lại mới có thể bán tơ lụa Giang Nam.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Mục tướng có biết không?”

“Biết.” Ánh mắt Phí Hoằng Đức hiện vẻ tán thưởng, gật đầu nói, “Nhưng Diêu Phục không muốn báo với triều đình, nếu không, sau khi bàn bạc, triều đình sẽ đưa ra nhiều luật lệ trói buộc.”

“Đúng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Một khi kết đồng minh với Tây Lương, triều đình sẽ nghĩ cách tiếp quản tuyến đường giao thương này.”

“Cho nên…” Phí Hoằng Đức thản nhiên nói, “Việc Diêu Tĩnh lấy chồng sẽ mở ra một con đường cho Diêu thị, nếu không có gì bất ngờ thì sẽ gả vào Thưởng gia có quan hệ thân thiết với Thái hậu. Hiện giờ Tây Lương chia làm hai phe, một phe là thế lực ngoại thích, đứng đầu là Thái hậu xuất thân Thổ Dục Hồn*, sau khi vua Tây Lương qua đời, Vương phi Hách Liên và con trai đã về dưới trướng Thái hậu. Tán kỵ thường thị Thưởng gia nắm quyền Xu Mật Viện là nòng cốt trong đó. Phe kia là các quan do anh cả Hách Liên Đạt của vua Tây Lương cầm đầu, phe này thân với Nam Viện nước Liêu.”

_*Một dân tộc thiểu số thời cổ._

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, hỏi, “Trong nước có biết mục đích cuộc hôn nhân này không?”

“Theo con nghĩ thì sao?” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Lão phu nghi ngờ đám mã tặc kia cố ý cản trở cuộc hôn nhân giữa Diêu gia và Thưởng gia, cũng có khả năng… Diêu Tĩnh không phải được gả vào Thưởng gia mà là gả vào cung.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy thế cuộc dần rõ ràng hơn, nếu vậy thì đúng là có khả năng phe Tây Lương thân với Liêu muốn phá đám cưới. Nhưng việc ám sát Phí Hoằng Đức lại chẳng mấy liên quan.

“Huynh thấy sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Chả hiểu gì cả.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng đáp.

Phí Hoằng Đức mỉm cười, Vũ Độc lau tay, ném khăn qua một bên, nói, “Không hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của văn nhân các người, đắp cho Phí tiên sinh đi.”

“Vũ tiên sinh tự do phóng khoáng, là cánh hải âu giữa trời.” Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói.

“Một đồng tiền làm khó anh hùng, nay chẳng bằng xưa.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ huynh mới bao nhiêu đâu mà nói nghe thăng trầm tang thương thế.

Đoàn Lĩnh đắp thuốc cho Phí Hoằng Đức, Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Năm xưa ta từng qua lại với mẹ của Diêu Tĩnh, vốn định tâm sự với nàng, nhưng vừa về thì bị thế này, nếu công tử không bận gì, có thể thay ta đến thăm nàng được không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn người, trầm ngâm một chốc, hiểu ý Phí Hoằng Đức không chỉ đơn giản là thăm hỏi, Diêu Tĩnh được gả vào Thưởng gia, nhất định có mang theo yêu cầu của Diêu Phục. Đến làm thân với nàng cũng tốt, biết đâu có thể thăm dò tiếng gió.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi muốn đi thì cứ đi.”

“Biết nói gì bây giờ?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tiên sinh dạy ta được không?”

“Con hãy nói với nàng…” Phí Hoằng Đức suy đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng nói, “Thôi, ai cũng có phần số của mình, đừng nên gò ép, nhưng theo suy đoán của ta, rất có thể Diêu Tĩnh không phải gả cho Thưởng Nhạc Quan mà gả cho người khác, con hỏi xem nàng có biết việc này không, có câu trả lời rồi chúng ta hẵng ra quyết định.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã hiểu, Phí Hoằng Đức vốn không bận tâm đến Biên Lệnh Bạch, đối với ông ta, Biên Lệnh Bạch chỉ là một gã thô lỗ, nhiệm vụ chính khi đến Đồng Quan là cuộc hôn nhân giữa Diêu gia và Tây Lương.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc ra ngoài, đứng lớ ngớ trước sân của Diêu Tĩnh.

“Nàng ở trong đó hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ngươi gọi một tiếng là được rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Loanh quanh ngoài đây làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta ngại.”

Trong khái niệm của Đoàn Lĩnh, con gái là giống loài hoàn toàn khác, cha chưa bao giờ dạy hắn cách giao tiếp với con gái, có thể bản thân Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng chẳng biết mình đã làm gì mà lấy được trái tim của Đoàn Tiểu Uyển.

Vũ Độc nhảy lên tường nhìn lướt trong sân, nói, “Đang vẽ, ngươi vào đi, ta không gặp đâu, tránh hiềm nghi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi lúng túng, người hầu trung niên của Diêu Tĩnh đang quét sân, nghe tiếng động liền bước ra nhìn, vội nói, “Biên công tử! Mời vào!”

Đoàn Lĩnh còn chưa kịp nhận ra “Biên công tử” là hắn, bên trong truyền ra một tiếng “ồ” nhẹ nhàng, hắn đành nhắm mắt bước vào, Diêu Tĩnh đứng dậy tiếp đón, nhường ghế chủ cho Đoàn Lĩnh, sai người trung niên dâng trà.

“Huynh là người nhà của Biên tướng quân.” Diêu Tĩnh cười nói, “Cũng xem như anh bà con rồi.”

“Diêu tiểu thư đừng khách sáo.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cứ tự nhiên như ở nhà thôi.”

Bàn về quan hệ thông gia, cô của Đoàn Lĩnh gả cho bác cả của Diêu Tĩnh, hai người đúng là bà con xa, nhưng con gái chưa chồng có thể gặp mặt anh em họ, không được gặp anh em bà con. Diêu Tĩnh sống gửi nhà người, nàng dùng xưng hô “anh bà con” để gọi Đoàn Lĩnh, vừa tỏ ý Biên Lệnh Bạch có quan hệ thân thiết với Diêu Phục, vừa tránh ngôn luận, đúng là vô cùng thông minh.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nhất định từ nhỏ Diêu Tĩnh đã sống rất cực khổ, chợt đồng cảm với nàng.

“Hôm nay đội đón dâu Tây Lương đã đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhấp ngụm trà, nói với Diêu Tĩnh.

“Có nghe nói.” Diêu Tĩnh mỉm cười, hỏi, “Biên huynh đã gặp Thưởng công tử chưa?”

“Chồng tương lai của ngươi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi ngược lại, suy nghĩ, nói, “Chưa gặp, chừng nào rảnh sẽ đến gặp.”

“Thưởng công tử đích thân đến à?” Diêu Tĩnh hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi lại, “Ngươi phải gả vào Thưởng gia, đúng chứ?”

Diêu Tĩnh hơi ngỡ ngàng, gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra nàng thật sự không biết gì, gả vào Thưởng gia cũng vậy, gả vào cung đình Tây Lương cũng thế, nàng không thể có cuộc sống vợ chồng hòa hợp như bình thường.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết an ủi nàng thế nào, Diêu Tĩnh lại hiểu ý, cười nói, “Nghe nói người Tây Lương nào cũng thích uống rượu, rong ruổi trên lưng ngựa, nếu chị họ ở đây chắc chắn sẽ thích lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhà quan lớn quý nhân vẫn biết phép tắc, tất sẽ không thô lỗ.”

Đang lúc nói chuyện, người hầu trung niên vào nói, “Tiểu thư, bên ngoài có… một nhóm người Tây Lương đang đến, mình có nên…”

Lời còn chưa dứt đã nghe tiếng người ồn ào, Diêu Tĩnh chẳng hiểu ra sao, Đoàn Lĩnh thì hiểu tiếng Đảng Hạng, biết chắc là đội đón dâu đến làm loạn. Khác với người Hán, các tộc ngoài biên giới như Tây Lương, Nguyên, Nhu Nhiên, Hung Nô có phong tục hát cầu hôn, tức là sau khi hứa hôn, trước lúc đón dâu, chồng chưa cưới sẽ tập hợp bạn bè đến thăm cô dâu, ngồi trên bờ tường đàn hát cho cô dâu, cô dâu trong phòng sẽ cất giọng ca uyển chuyển đáp lại, phóng khoáng cho người ta ngắm nhìn.

Nhưng phong tục người Hán thì khác hoàn toàn, Thưởng gia không thể không biết, chỉ là ham vui đến chơi mà thôi.

“Đừng phản ứng với họ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi cứ ngồi đây là được, lát nữa ta thay ngươi đuổi về.”

“Đây là hát cầu hôn à?” Diêu Tĩnh hỏi, hiển nhiên trước đó đã từng nghe qua.

“Đúng thế.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hát luân phiên ba lượt, lát nữa ta thay ngươi hát hai câu, họ sẽ đi.”

Các thiếu niên đứng ngoài tường ca hát, Vũ Độc nhìn thoáng qua, biết là phong tục Tái Ngoại, không để ý tới, ngậm cọng cỏ ngồi trên mái hiên nhìn xuống.

Lời ca lượt đầu đại ý là cô gái xinh đẹp, sao nàng chẳng nhìn đến ta, mai này chúng ta thành đôi, sẽ cùng nàng đối mặt đêm ngày…

Lượt thứ hai bắt đầu, các thiếu niên nhảy lên mái tường.

Nhạc cụ ngân vang, Đoàn Lĩnh phun hết ngụm trà vừa uống, bọn họ mang cả đàn lute, Đoàn Lĩnh dạt dào hứng thú, nhìn ra ngoài, thấy các thiếu niên áo quần lộng lẫy ngồi trên tường vừa gảy đàn vừa hát.

Lời ca lượt thứ hai là sao nàng e thẹn như thế, biết khi nào ta mới được trông thấy dung nhan… Theo lễ tiết Tây Lương, lúc này cô gái được cầu hôn sẽ đeo lụa che mặt bước ra sân, yên lặng đứng đó, chờ các thiếu niên dứt lượt rồi cất giọng ca.

“Thật là dễ nghe.” Diêu Tĩnh cảm nhận được sức sống tràn trề và tình yêu mãnh liệt từ giọng hát của các thiếu niên.

“Lời ca do một nhà thơ Ba Tư sáng tác.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ý là từ nay về sau vườn hoa của ta chỉ trồng loài hoa nàng thích, chỉ hát mừng nàng, đưa nàng bay lượn.”

Diêu Tĩnh thở dài thật khẽ, định đứng dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nói, “Ngươi không cần phải ra đó.”


	68. Chương 68: Hiểu lầm

Lượt ca thứ hai kết thúc, các thiếu niên trên bờ tường yên lặng.

Tiếp đó, tiếng đàn ai vang tình tang mấy tiếng như đang thử âm, rồi một giọng hát trầm thấp êm tai cất lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng lên, sửa vạt áo ra ngoài nghênh đón, đây cũng là một lễ tiết trong phong tục hát cầu hôn, nếu cô dâu ngượng ngùng không muốn lộ mặt thì anh em có thể ra thay. Thông thường, các thanh niên trong bộ tộc đều quen biết lẫn nhau, những nam tử cầu hôn cũng là bạn bè với người nhà, anh em cô dâu.

Lúc đó, anh em của cô dâu có thể hát trả, ý là ta đồng ý gả em gái cho ngươi, hôm khác mang sính lễ đến đây.

Thế nên Đoàn Lĩnh làm theo lễ tiết cũng phù hợp yêu cầu.

Hắn nhớ trước kia từng học một bài ca Tây Lương, tuy chỉ có vài câu ngắn nhưng cũng đủ hát trả rồi.

Sau giờ Ngọ, thiếu niên kia hát đứt quãng, ngồi trên bờ tường ôm đàn gảy, một chân gác lên tường, một chân buông xuống, gương mặt nghiêng anh tuấn, nắng ban trưa hắt bóng thiếu niên đổ xuống sân.

Thiếu niên kia mặc áo cưỡi ngựa màu xanh đậm của người Đảng Hạng, vạt áo thêu họa tiết chim nhạn, tay đeo bốn chiếc nhẫn khảm đá thiên thanh lấp lánh trong nắng, ngón tay lướt qua dây đàn, dứt lời ca, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức hát tiếp câu sau.

Giọng Đoàn Lĩnh hiền hòa, êm ả như dòng chảy sông Khắc Lỗ Luân trên thảo nguyên.

Vũ Độc thoáng nhìn trong sân, bất chợt ngây ngẩn.

Ánh nắng rọi xuống Đoàn Lĩnh, gương mặt hắn vương nét cười biếng nhác, ngũ quan thanh tú, răng trắng môi hồng, như ngọn cây xanh tươi ngập tràn sức sống, tỏa hương theo gió xuân.

Vũ Độc nằm trên mái ngói, bắt chéo chân tắm nắng, nhắm mắt nghe Đoàn Lĩnh hát, lát sau, thiếu niên kia cũng thấy êm tai, gảy đàn đệm nhạc cho hắn.

Thiếu niên quay đầu lại, cũng ngây ngẩn.

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa thấy rõ dung mạo thiếu niên kia, thấy y vô cùng thú vị, hát tiếp, ngay sau đó, thiếu niên kia nhảy xuống, phóng vào sân.

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa hát xong, thầm nghĩ làm gì đấy? Không được vào!

Thiếu niên kia lao thẳng đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, vừa hát vừa chạy vào phòng, thiếu niên vẫn đuổi theo.

Các thiếu niên bên ngoài cũng nổi hứng ùa vào theo.

Bên trong náo loạn ầm ĩ, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đi, Vũ Độc nghe tiếng bước chân chạy vào phòng trong, chẳng hiểu ra sao, mở mắt nhìn xuống sân, không còn ai.

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, nhảy xuống khỏi mái ngói.

“Từ từ!” Đoàn Lĩnh chạy từ phòng khách vào phòng ngủ, thiếu niên kia đuổi sát không tha, gọi, “Chờ! Dừng lại!”

Lúc nghe giọng nói đó, Đoàn Lĩnh như bị sét đánh! Hắn quay lại, đúng là Hách Liên Bác!

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Hách Liên Bác như chưa tỉnh mộng, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, Đoàn Lĩnh hô to một tiếng, chạy đến chỗ Hách Liên Bác, ôm chầm lấy y. Sau đó ý thức được nguy hiểm, lập tức buông ra, may mà xung quanh không có người.

“Đoàn… Lĩnh!” Môi Hách Liên Bác run run, muốn bước đến ôm Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh ầng ậng nước mắt, không ngờ lúc này lại gặp được Hách Liên Bác, liền nói, “Đừng hỏi gì cả! Ta sẽ giải thích với huynh!”

Hách Liên Bác ngạc nhiên tột độ, nắm chặt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mau, về đi! Ta sẽ đến tìm huynh!”

Hách Liên Bách không nói không rằng, kéo tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Về đi mà!”

Người bên ngoài vây quanh Diêu Tĩnh làm ầm ĩ, Đoàn Lĩnh gắng sức gỡ tay Hách Liên Bác, nói, “Hách Liên! Hãy nghe ta!”

Hách Liên Bác kéo ống tay áo Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đi, đi, qua kia, nói…”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Không không, giờ thì không được, tối ta đến tìm huynh!”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngoắc tay, Hách Liên Bác nghiêng đầu qua, hồi còn ở trường Hách Liên Bác vốn đã cao, nay càng cao hơn, y cúi đầu, nghi hoặc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói nhỏ bên tai y, “Giờ ta tên Triệu Dung, không được gọi Đoàn…”

Vũ Độc đuổi tới, từ hướng nhìn của y thì thấy Hách Liên Bác đang ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, kề sát mặt vào hôn hắn, Vũ Độc ngẩn ra, sau đó lửa giận bùng lên, quát, “Làm gì đấy! Buông hắn ra!”

Hách Liên Bác thả Đoàn Lĩnh ra, quay lại, giận dữ quát Vũ Độc, “Cút!”

Nói thì chậm xảy ra thì nhanh, Vũ Độc tiến lên một bước, giật cổ áo Hách Liên Bác đấm y một cú.

Ý nghĩ duy nhất của Đoàn Lĩnh lúc này là thôi ta chết cho rồi.

Hách Liên Bác gọi một tiếng, bên ngoài yên lặng, sau đó, toàn bộ hộ vệ xông vào sân sau, thấy Vũ Độc đang đánh Hách Liên Bác, lập tức rút đao bước tới.

“Đừng đánh nữa!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh chen vào đẩy Vũ Độc lùi về sau, Hách Liên Bác bị đánh thê thảm, may mà cũng biết võ công, Vũ Độc thì chỉ định dạy dỗ một trận nên chưa xuống tay tàn nhẫn, vẫn chừa đường sống.

Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy ngực Vũ Độc dồn y qua một bên.

Vũ Độc hung dữ chỉ Hách Liên Bác, “Muốn làm gì? Cù cưa với hắn làm gì? Đụng vào hắn lần nữa ông đây cho ngươi chết không toàn thây!”

“Y là Thái tử Tây Lương!” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói.

“Hoàng đế đến cũng đánh.” Vũ Độc cười lạnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Hách Liên Bác loạng choạng đứng dậy, thấy ánh mắt khẩn cầu của Đoàn Lĩnh, Hách Liên Bác hiểu ý, cũng không giận Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ liếc Vũ Độc một cái, bỏ đi.

Các hộ vệ thách thức nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc quay lại kiểm tra Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Vừa rồi y làm gì ngươi?”

“Hai thằng con trai!” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Thì làm gì được chứ?”

Vũ Độc không nói gì, bóp mặt Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn qua nhìn lại, thấy không có gì khác thường, không giống đã bị Hách Liên Bác giở trò. Ánh mắt dừng trên môi hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh gặp lại Hách Liên Bác, cảm xúc chưa ổn định, mắt đỏ ửng.

Hai người đối mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng đỏ mặt, mất tự nhiên tách ra.

“Y mà dám xớ rớ tay chân với ngươi lần nữa.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ông đây xử đẹp y.”

Vũ Độc đến quá nhanh, giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới phát hiện tay áo hắn bị Hách Liên Bác kéo rách, tìm xung quanh không thấy, chắc là Hách Liên Bác lấy đi luôn rồi, không biết nên khóc hay cười.

“Tây Lương toàn là lũ man rợ.” Vũ Độc ném khăn cho Đoàn Lĩnh lau mặt, nói, “Đến ngựa cũng _làm_ , ngươi mong chờ chúng biết liêm sỉ là gì chắc?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hết vâng lại dạ, tâm hồn thì treo ngược cành cây, Hách Liên Bác xuất hiện, tức là đã có người có thể chứng minh thân phận hắn! Nhưng mọi người có tin lời một kẻ ngoại tộc hay không?! Mới đầu hắn chỉ nghĩ không được cho Biên Lệnh Bạch biết, tránh rước họa vào thân, thế cục hiện giờ đã rối đến mức không tưởng tượng nổi, nếu Biên Lệnh Bạch phát hiện hắn thật sự là ai… vừa nghĩ đã thấy khủng bố.

“Y dẫn theo bao nhiêu người?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chưa tới mười người.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tối nay ta dạy cho chúng một bài học.”

“Đừng!” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Không phải như huynh nghĩ đâu.”

Vũ Độc, “Vậy chuyện này là sao? Giải thích coi?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Huynh muốn ta giải thích thế nào! Đoàn Lĩnh gào thét trong lòng.

Cùng lúc đó, Hách Liên Bác kích động đi tới đi lui trong phòng, trên bàn là bức tranh chân dung đã vẽ được một nửa, Thưởng Nhạc Quan gõ cửa vào, Hách Liên Bác theo hắn đến gặp Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Đoàn Lĩnh tâm sự ngổn ngang, muốn đến giải thích rõ ràng với Hách Liên Bác nhưng không thể thoát khỏi Vũ Độc, không biết làm gì mới được, chợt nhớ đến một vị cứu tinh.

“Ta qua gặp Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc vẫn đang ngồi quạu, nghe thế lập tức đứng dậy, thay áo choàng, cầm kiếm đi theo Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Huynh đâu cần phải vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh bất đắc dĩ nói.

Vũ Độc, “Bớt lải nhải, đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải đến gặp Phí Hoằng Đức nói Diêu Tĩnh chỉ biết nàng được gả cho Thưởng Nhạc Quan, sau khi nghe xong, Phí Hoằng Đức gật đầu, giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cần tiếp xúc với đối phương nhiều hơn, hỏi xem có gì kỳ lạ trong vụ mã tặc không, bảo họ phái người kiểm tra đồ đạc Biên Lệnh Bạch khám xét của đám mã tặc, nếu có bằng chứng thì đưa cho Thưởng Nhạc Quan về xử lý.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, gật đầu, bội phục Phí Hoằng Đức nhìn xa trông rộng, giao bằng chứng có người muốn phá cuộc hôn nhân cho nhóm Hách Liên Bác là tốt nhất.

Ngay lúc này, Biên Lệnh Bạch đến.

“Sao lại ở đây?” Biên Lệnh Bạch hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi lúng túng, không biết Biên Lệnh Bạch đã biết tin Vũ Độc và Hách Liên Bác đánh nhau chưa.

Biên Lệnh Bạch nhìn lướt qua Đoàn Lĩnh, lại nhìn Vũ Độc, hiển nhiên là đã biết.

“Vũ Độc, ta mời ngươi làm khách để bảo vệ Triệu Dung, ngươi đừng gây chuyện trong phủ ta.” Biên Lệnh Bạch cảnh cáo.

Vũ Độc cười nói, “Ta không chỉ gây sự trong phủ của ngươi mà còn muốn giết cả nhà ngươi, ngươi làm gì được ta? Sai tên thích khách cụt tay kia tung chân đá ta à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Vũ Độc!” Biên Lệnh Bạch giận dữ rống lên, “Đừng khinh người quá đáng!”

“Đừng nói nữa!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Hôm nay xảy ra chuyện gì?!” Biên Lệnh Bạch chất vấn.

“Ta… đang hát trong sân sau.” Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đúng là tai bay vạ gió, giải thích, “Y đột nhiên xông tới, rồi… rồi…”

“Rồi sao?” Biên Lệnh Bạch mở to mắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc, “Biên Lệnh Bạch.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội ra dấu bảo Vũ Độc đừng kích động, nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Người Tây Lương nhiệt tình phóng khoáng, ừm… chỉ là muốn kết bạn thôi.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Vừa rồi y đến tìm ta, đặc biệt yêu cầu cho con qua ở cùng y, ta không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì nên sang hỏi.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Ánh mắt Vũ Độc nhìn Biên Lệnh Bạch đúng là muốn giết gã.

Biên Lệnh Bạch lập tức sửa miệng, “Chẳng phải ta đã đến hỏi trước đây sao?”

“Hắn không đi.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng đáp.

“Ta sẽ đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vừa khéo thay Phí tiên sinh dò hỏi vài chuyện… được không?”

Vũ Độc đứng dậy bỏ đi, Đoàn Lĩnh vội đuổi theo, thầm nghĩ hay là nói hết cho y biết?


	69. Chương 69: Lấp liếm

“Vũ Độc, chờ ta với!” Đoàn Lĩnh chạy dọc hành lang đuổi theo Vũ Độc.

“Vũ…” Đoàn Lĩnh chưa nói hết, Vũ Độc đột ngột xoay người, tuốt kiếm.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh ngừng đập trong nháy mắt.

Hắn chưa bao giờ thấy Vũ Độc mang nét mặt băng giá, ánh mắt phẳng lặng như mặt nước thế này, Vũ Độc đâm kiếm hướng cổ họng hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh hiện rõ vẻ sợ hãi, bụng nhói đau như phản xạ có điều kiện từng gặp rất lâu trước kia.

Vũ Độc muốn giết mình.

Không, y sẽ không giết mình!

Vũ Độc…

Khoảnh khắc đó, ba dòng suy nghĩ lướt qua đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc đâm kiếm sượt qua cổ hắn, sau tai nghe “keng” một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh ngừng thở.

Cái móc bằng gang đen sắp móc trúng cổ áo hắn bị Vũ Độc hất ra.

Tay trái Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, vung kiếm, cũng chẳng thèm nhìn kiếm chém đi đâu. Đoàn Lĩnh được Vũ Độc ôm nghiêng, Vũ Độc cúi xuống nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt lạnh lùng, xác nhận hắn vẫn chưa bị thương.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh như ngừng đập.

Vũ Độc ôm eo hắn, để hắn đứng vững, đâm kiếm phía cổ Hạ Lan Yết vừa đáp đất, Hạ Lan Yết lùi về sau, xoáy móc sắt kéo kiếm Liệt Quang của Vũ Độc uốn thành vòng cung, hai người mượn lực cùng nhảy ra sau.

Tiếng vũ khí ma sát chát chúa làm đau tai Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hạ Lan Yết không nói không rằng, lấy đà xông lên, Vũ Độc nâng kiếm chặn móc sắt của gã, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới phản ứng kịp, vừa rồi hắn suýt bị Hạ Lan Yết móc áo bắt đi, Vũ Độc đứng chắn trước hắn, so chiêu với Hạ Lan Yết, kiếm dài móc ngắn, kiếm Liệt Quang chiếm ưu thế áp đảo, Hạ Lan Yết bị ép lùi về sau từng bước.

“Cút!” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói.

Ánh mắt Hạ Lan Yết lộ vẻ nham hiểm, đột ngột biến mất.

Chỉ so vài chiêu chớp nhoáng mà Đoàn Lĩnh đã toát mồ hôi lạnh, dựa cột trên hành lang, mặt tái nhợt, thở nặng nhọc, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, bụng đau như cắt.

Vũ Độc vẫn còn giận, thu kiếm vào vỏ, tiếng vang ngân dài, xoay người đi đến cuối hành lang. Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, bụng càng lúc càng đau, nói không ra lời.

“Còn chưa đi!” Vũ Độc đứng ở đầu hanh lang bên kia, nóng nảy nói, “Chờ ta cõng ngươi về chắc?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không còn sức nói chuyện, hắn không biết tại sao mình lại có phản ứng như vậy, khoảnh khắc Vũ Độc rút kiếm đâm về phía hắn như đã đánh thức nỗi sợ nào đó sâu trong ký ức.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ta đau bụng…” Hắn lẩm bẩm.

Vũ Độc đứng cuối hành lang, chẳng hiểu ra sao, chợt vỡ lẽ có thể Đoàn Lĩnh đã trúng độc, vội bước nhanh đến bắt mạch hắn, vạch mí mắt xem.

“Không trúng độc.” Vũ Độc nói, vỗ mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ngươi bị sao vậy?”

Ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh nhuốm vẻ đau thương, lẳng lặng nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc, “Này! Đừng giả vờ!”

“Vũ Độc, ta đau bụng…” Đoàn Lĩnh thều thào.

Vũ Độc chợt hiểu ra, hẳn là Đoàn Lĩnh đã bị một kiếm bất thình lình của y dọa sợ, có người nếu hoảng sợ quá độ sẽ bị co rút cơ thể, hoặc căng thẳng quá mức cũng dẫn đến đau dạ dày, Vũ Độc vội vàng cõng hắn về phòng, tìm thảo dược nấu chén thuốc đậm đặc cho hắn uống, thuốc ngấm từ từ, Đoàn Lĩnh dần bớt đau, rốt cuộc cũng hồi phục.

“Đỡ hơn chưa?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nhìn Vũ Độc, mắt cay xè.

“Ta tưởng huynh muốn giết ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Rồi rồi.” Vũ Độc thật sự hết cách với Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Hạ Lan Yết ngay sau lưng ngươi, ngươi bảo ta phải làm sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nghiêng trên giường, Vũ Độc xác định Đoàn Lĩnh không còn vấn đề gì nữa, liền thu dọn đồ đạc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, tâm tình cực kỳ phức tạp.

“Xin lỗi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc không nói gì, im lặng dọn chén thuốc, đột ngột nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi có phải là…” Vũ Độc nhíu mày, hỏi nửa câu rồi ngừng.

Là gì? Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống, cảm giác Vũ Độc đã biết gì đó.

Hai người im lặng chốc lát, Vũ Độc quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh từ trên xuống dưới, Đoàn Lĩnh uống thuốc xong, mí mắt díu lại, chưa kịp chờ Vũ Độc lên tiếng đã ngủ mất. Vũ Độc thấy Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ, không nói gì nữa, dọn dẹp xong liền lên giường nằm cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh.

Nắng chiều ấm áp rọi vào, Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngủ đột ngột la một tiếng “cha”, Vũ Độc giật mình.

“Này.” Vũ Độc lay Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn vẫn ngủ, xoay người ôm eo Vũ Độc, rúc vào người y, sức lực mạnh lạ thường, Vũ Độc đã quen, không nhúc nhích, bất đắc dĩ nằm đó. Vũ Độc cúi đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, cảm thấy thiếu niên này đúng là số khổ, hắn chẳng liên quan gì đến những việc này, cũng vì theo y nên mới phải đến Đồng Quan xa xôi. Vũ Độc nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, tức giận đến mấy cũng tan hết.

Vũ Độc vươn tay vỗ vỗ Đoàn Lĩnh như ru trẻ con, Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngủ vẫn cảm giác được, ôm y chặt hơn nữa.

—o0o—

“Hách Mặc muốn biết lai lịch thiếu niên quen với Diêu Tĩnh?”

Thưởng Nhạc Quan nhấp trà sữa, dò hỏi Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Biên Lệnh Bạch cũng bị nhóm người Đảng Hạng quần cho tối mắt, đúng là đám khách phiền phức nhất Đồng Quan từng tiếp đón, lúc thì đòi gặp cô dâu, lúc thì sỗ sàng với thiếu niên đến nương tựa gã. Thường nghe nói người Tây Lương bạo lực ngang tàng, không biết xấu hổ, hôm nay chứng kiến mới thấy là đúng, đã cưới con gái nhà Diêu hầu còn muốn bắt cả con trai nhà người ta, chẳng biết phép tắc là gì.

“Đó là cháu ta.” Biên Lệnh Bạch suy nghĩ, nói, “Thị vệ trông chừng hắn cũng không phải thuộc hạ dưới trướng ta, tên kia tính tình nóng nảy, mạo phạm hai vị, xin lượng thứ.”

Thưởng Nhạc Quan “ừ” một tiếng, Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Đứa nhóc kia chịu khổ từ bé, chẳng được hưởng vinh hoa phú quý, chuyện đó… được Hách công tử để mắt đến là may mắn của hắn, nhưng mà…”

“Tiền?” Hách Liên Bác hỏi một chữ trúng tim đen.

Biên Lệnh Bạch đang nghĩ làm sao ra giá cho hắn cao một chút, Hoài Âm hầu không thiếu tiền, khi nào cưới Diêu Tĩnh thì chỉ cần đưa sính lễ thẳng đến Giang Tả là được. Còn nếu thiếu niên kia ưng ý Triệu Dung thì gã có thể hưởng lợi toàn bộ! Vừa được hưởng thêm một phần sính lễ, vừa lấy lòng Thưởng gia giữ quyền cao, thân phận của thiếu niên Hách Mặc này chắc chắn không tầm thường…

Đang nói chuyện, Hách Liên Bác liếc nhìn Thưởng Nhạc Quan, Thưởng Nhạc Quan gật đầu, tỏ vẻ hắn sẽ làm ngay.

“Tên… gì?” Hách Liên Bác cầm tay áo của Đoàn Lĩnh lật qua lật lại chơi, mũi đút miếng vải cầm máu do vừa rồi bị Vũ Độc đánh.

“Tên Biên Nhung.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Không có tên chữ.”

Hách Liên Bác cau mày, không phải cái tên Đoàn Lĩnh đã nói với y, nhưng dù sao thì hắn cũng đã đổi từ họ Đoàn sang họ khác, đổi thêm lần nữa cũng thế thôi.

“Tiền.” Hách Liên Bác nhấn mạnh với Thưởng Nhạc Quan.

Thưởng Nhạc Quan ra hiệu đã hiểu. Biên Lệnh Bạch mở cờ trong bụng, hai tên Đảng Hạng muốn quay về chuẩn bị tiền ư? Trước đó đã nói ba trăm dật vàng, giờ lại thêm tiền, tiền, bên tai Biên Lệnh Bạch chỉ còn nghe tiếng vàng bạc rổn rảng.

“Chuyện kia… Thưởng công tử.” Biên Lệnh Bạch hỏi, “Còn bức chân dung?”

Hách Liên Bác xua tay, Thưởng Nhạc Quan cũng xua tay, Biên Lệnh Bạch thầm nghĩ chắc là chưa vẽ xong, bèn không hỏi thêm nữa, nào biết Hách Liên Bác nói “tiền” là cho rằng Đoàn Lĩnh thiếu tiền, còn xua tay ý là vụ ba trăm dật vàng coi như bỏ.

—o0o—

Chập tối, bên ngoài có người nhỏ giọng gọi, “Biên công tử?”

Vũ Độc cẩn thận gỡ móng vuốt của Đoàn Lĩnh, xuống giường mở cửa, thấy quản gia đích thân dẫn một người Đảng Hạng đến trước cửa.

“Thưởng công tử mời ngài và Biên công tử qua một chuyến.”

“Không rảnh.” Vũ Độc chán chường, chẳng còn muốn dạy dỗ đám man rợ này nữa, nói, “Biên công tử bệnh rồi.”

Người Đảng Hạng kia liến thoắng hỏi quản gia, quản gia trả lời, tên Đảng Hạng vội vã xoay người đi. Vũ Độc nhíu chặt đôi mày, dặn quản gia đưa cơm tối đến phòng rồi đuổi đi.

Quay vào phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thức dậy, lần này hắn thật sự đại thương nguyên khí, ỉu xìu nằm bẹp trên giường, lén nhìn xem Vũ Độc còn giận không, nhưng nét mặt Vũ Độc vẫn như bình thường, luyện côn trong sân, Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Nè, Vũ Độc.”

“Gì?” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nói gì đó nhưng không biết mở lời, suy đi nghĩ lại, đột nhiên nói, “Ta nhớ nhà.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự muốn về Tây Xuyên, ở đây không dễ chịu chút nào, làm gì cũng bị ràng buộc, dù ở Tây Xuyên có Lang Tuấn Hiệp muốn giết hắn, nhưng cái sân nhỏ của Vũ Độc trong phủ Thừa tướng vẫn thân quen hơn nơi này.

“Giải quyết xong chuyện cho nhanh rồi về.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát sắc mặt Vũ Độc, không nhìn thấu y, hỏi, “Khi nào?”

Vũ Độc thu côn, nói, “Tối nay làm liền.”

“Vậy…” Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nói lại thôi.

Vũ Độc cất trường côn, chợt nghĩ đến một chuyện, đêm nay y thừa cơ trộm thông tin mật của Biên Lệnh Bạch, còn Đoàn Lĩnh phải làm sao đây?

“Ta đi với huynh được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Nếu Vũ Độc để Đoàn Lĩnh ở lại phòng một mình, ngộ nhỡ Hạ Lan Yết lại đến thì biết làm sao?

“Rốt cuộc Hạ Lan Yết có thù gì với ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng hiểu ra sao, “Ta đâu có chọc gã.”

“Gã chướng mắt ngươi.” Vũ Độc mất kiên nhẫn, nói, “Gã muốn trả thù ta nên hại ngươi.”

“À…” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Đương lúc nói chuyện, một người Đảng Hạng thanh thế rầm rộ đến ngoài phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh đánh thót trong lòng, thầm nghĩ không ổn, Hách Liên Bác định làm gì?! Vừa vào mà đã la làng Đoàn Lĩnh Đoàn Lĩnh là xong đời hắn. Vừa thức dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nghĩ lời giải thích trăm nghìn thiếu sót hòng lấp liếm Vũ Độc, trước kia hắn đã nói theo cha buôn dược liệu ở Đồng Quan, bây giờ bổ sung thêm trùng hợp cứu được Vương tử Đảng Hạng Tây Lương bị sơn tặc bắt.

Cùng lắm thì lúc gặp dùng tiếng Tây Lương nói trước chặn miệng Hách Liên Bác, Hách Liên Bác cà lăm, bất luận hắn nói gì cũng chỉ có thể gật đầu, Vũ Độc có nghi ngờ cũng không hỏi được gì.

Nhưng Hách Liên Bác không đến, người Đảng Hạng kia đưa đến hai hộp cơm, sau đó là hai khối đá thiên thanh, một khay vàng thỏi, mười tấm da hươu, hai chiếc nhung hươu, cuối cùng là một chiếc mũ lông nhạn.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói với người Đảng Hạng, “Mau mang về đi! Không cần!”

Người Đảng Hạng nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Điện hạ đã chuẩn bị cho ngài, xin ngài hãy nhận lấy, đây là tình hữu nghị.”

“Ngươi biết cả tiếng Tây Lương à?!” Vũ Độc không tin nổi.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Trước kia… ta từng đi qua Tây Lương.” Đoàn Lĩnh không thể làm gì khác là bịa đại mấy câu qua mắt Vũ Độc, “Mua mấy thứ trong chợ, học được vài chữ, tốt là kỳ cập, cảm tạ là đột cập, chẳng phải trưa nay ta đã hát trả đó sao?”

Vũ Độc nửa tin nửa ngờ, vô cùng hoang mang.

Người Đảng Hạng nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Điện hạ nói, canh ba chờ ngài ngoài sân.”

Nói xong liền đi, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm xem mũ lông nhạn, vành mũ cắm lông chim nhạn đầu đàn màu xanh lam.

“Cuối cùng tên kia nói gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không hiểu.” Đoàn Lĩnh giả ngu.

Vũ Độc ra ngoài ngoắc người Đảng Hạng kia, kêu, “Này này này, qua đây coi, đừng có nói xong rồi chạy, có ý gì hả?”

Người Đảng Hạng đã được Hách Liên Bác dặn trước, lập tức chạy mất dạng.


	70. Chương 70: Cuộc gặp nửa đêm

Vũ Độc nhìn đống vàng thỏi, một thỏi hai lượng, trong khay có ba mươi sáu thỏi, tương đương bảy mươi hai lượng vàng ròng. Hai khối đá thiên thanh to bằng nửa bàn tay cực kỳ đắt đỏ, không có ở Trung Nguyên, chỉ có thể mua từ con đường tơ lụa, một khối đá thiên thanh nhỏ cũng đủ mài thành phẩm màu quý giá, khối to như thế này giá trị phải gần trăm lượng bạc.

Đoàn Lĩnh đến phủ vải lên đống vàng, chột dạ nói, “Phải trả mấy thứ này về.”

Vũ Độc tức quá bật cười, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến chuyện khác, nói, “Ta chợt nghĩ ra một ý.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tối nay huynh đi làm việc, ta sẽ đến gặp y, chắc chắn Hạ Lan Yết không dám bắt ta trước mặt người Đảng Hạng, đúng không?”

“Đúng cái đầu ngươi!” Vũ Độc giận dữ quát, giơ tay muốn tát Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, rụt người theo bản năng, bàn tay kia lại chần chừ không đánh xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh đánh bạo, nhỏ giọng nói, “Đến một lần thôi mà, cũng tiện trả vàng về rồi nghiêm túc nói với y. Trước sau gì huynh cũng phải điều tra, nếu bỏ lỡ thời cơ, người Đảng Hạng về rồi thì khó hành động.”

Vũ Độc do dự một lúc, đột nhiên nhớ ra điều gì, nhếch môi cười gian xảo, nói, “Cũng được, làm thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “???”

Vũ Độc nói, “Đi đi, ta đồng ý rồi, chừng nào qua đó?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thôi bỏ đi.”

“Không sao.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi đã muốn thì ta không cản.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghi ngờ Vũ Độc nói ngược với lòng, Vũ Độc mất kiên nhẫn nói, “Vũ gia nhà ngươi nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh, lừa ngươi làm gì! Có kẹo ăn chắc?”

Vũ Độc tự dưng dễ thỏa hiệp như vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh cứ thấy quái lạ, giải thích với Vũ Độc, “Dù gì ta cũng phải đến đó thăm dò tin tức, chẳng phải Phí tiên sinh cũng dặn vậy đó sao? Huynh đi trộm đồ, tiện tay chém luôn Hạ Lan Yết và Biên Lệnh Bạch…”

“Đi đi.” Vũ Độc chân thành nói, “Thật sự không cản ngươi mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh luôn cảm giác mình bị lừa, sao tự dưng Vũ Độc như biến thành người khác, lại nói, “Vậy ta đi.”

Vũ Độc làm động tác đuổi hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giờ chưa được, chờ đến tối huynh đi làm việc rồi ta qua gặp y.”

Vũ Độc không nói nữa, gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh, không khí giữa hai người lại bắt đầu lúng túng, ngồi một lát, Biên Lệnh Bạch nghe nói Đoàn Lĩnh ngã bệnh nên phái người đến hỏi han mấy câu. Đêm xuống, Vũ Độc lấy một bộ trang phục đi đêm từ ngăn bí mật trong rương ra thay.

Dáng người Vũ Độc rất đẹp, vai rộng eo săn, tay chân dài, lúc mặc trang phục thích khách đi đêm bó sát người, chỉ lộ gương mặt anh tuấn thì toát lên vẻ phong trần rất đặc biệt.

Đoàn Lĩnh cột chặt dây giày cho y, nói, “Huynh mang theo cả thứ này à.”

“Không mang thì làm sao dò la tin tức?” Vũ Độc nói, lấy trong ngăn bí mật mấy cái vuốt hổ bằng thép đeo vào ngón tay, thử co duỗi ngón tay khởi động cơ quan, hộc ngầm bật ra, bên trong đựng đầy thuốc bột.

Lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh thấy vũ khí của Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc lấy miếng vải đen, vừa chuẩn bị các thứ vừa nghiêng đầu để Đoàn Lĩnh cột cho mình.

Lát sau.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc, “Ngươi che luôn mắt ta tính chơi trốn tìm à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh sửa sai, kéo vải xuống một chút, chừa ra đôi mắt Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc cài bốn miếng phi tiêu lên đai lưng.

“Lấy kiếm không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc xua tay, nhìn lướt qua gương, hỏi, “Nhận ra không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ vóc dáng y như hạc giữa bầy gà, sao không nhận ra cho được…

“Người nào nhìn quen thì đương nhiên sẽ nhận ra.” Vũ Độc thấy suy nghĩ đó viết luôn trên mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ thế còn hỏi hắn làm gì.

Hắn cảm giác Vũ Độc đã bớt giận, hơn nữa cũng không giống đang nói mát.

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh định nói y cẩn thận, nhưng nghĩ Vũ Độc đâu cần phải cẩn thận, người trong phủ không phải đối thủ của y, Vũ Độc vừa đẩy cửa ra, thoắt cái đã không thấy bóng dáng.

“Đi rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm.

Hắn nhìn quanh sân, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhưng không có Vũ Độc bên cạnh lại thấy kỳ kỳ.

“Đờ ra đó làm gì?” Giọng Vũ Độc bất chợt vang lên, “Đi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, thấy Vũ Độc nhàn nhã ngồi xổm trên mái hiên, hai tay buông thõng như con mèo mun khổng lồ.

“Huynh khỏi cần trông chừng ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đường có mấy bước.” Vũ Độc nóng nảy, “Lỡ như tên tàn phế kia chờ ngươi giữa đường thì sao? Nhanh lên coi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải chạy dọc hành lang, bỗng dưng muốn theo Vũ Độc dò la tin tức, dù sao thì điều tra bí mật vẫn vui hơn đi gặp “người tình cũ”. Nhưng chính sự quan trọng… Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ ngợi linh tinh, sau lưng im hơi lặng tiếng, chỉ nghe tiếng gió, nhưng hắn cảm giác được Vũ Độc trên mái hiên đang chạy theo hắn, lúc nhảy qua phải, lúc nhảy qua trái.

“Nhìn xuôi nhìn ngược làm gì?” Vũ Độc chọi cục đá nhỏ vào cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vội giũ ra, mắt nhìn thẳng chạy qua hành lang.

“Hạ Lan Yết không chặn giữa đường.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Coi như gã mạng lớn.” Vũ Độc nhảy xuống, thuận miệng nói, “Trăng mờ gió lộng, vốn muốn ném phi tiêu vào gã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đến trước sân khách, gõ cửa, người Đảng Hạng ra mở cửa đưa hắn vào, Đoàn Lĩnh có thể cảm giác Vũ Độc náu mình trong ánh trăng một cách rõ ràng, mãi đến khi hộ vệ đẩy cửa cho hắn vào phòng trong, Vũ Độc mới đi.

Hách Liên Bác đang kích động nói chuyện với Thưởng Nhạc Quan, lắp ba lắp bắp không rõ ý, Đoàn Lĩnh chờ không còn người ngoài mới cười nói, “Hách Liên.”

Lần này Hách Liên Bác không nói gì, đến ôm chặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, nhảy lên người y như hồi bé, hai người đánh qua đánh lại, cười đùa hết nửa ngày, cuối cùng Hách Liên Bác ngã ra giường, hất Đoàn Lĩnh xuống, cười thở không ra hơi.

Thưởng Nhạc Quan thức thời lui ra, đóng cửa.

“Sao huynh tới đây!” Đoàn Lĩnh đạp đạp Hách Liên Bác, lăn qua chỗ dĩa đựng nho khô trên bàn, bốc một nắm bỏ vào miệng.

“Vợ!” Hách Liên Bác than khổ.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Hách Liên Bác xưa giờ rất ăn ý, kinh ngạc hỏi, “Diêu Tĩnh là vợ huynh?”

Hách Liên Bác gật đầu, khổ không thể tả, vừa lắp bắp vừa huơ tay liên tục, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ vào y mà cười, ném nho khô vào miệng y nhưng lại chui vào lỗ mũi, Hách Liên Bác bịt lỗ mũi còn lại, thổi nho văng ra, hai người cười bò lăn.

Trước kia nhà Hách Liên Bác gửi nho khô đến, y liền mang vào trường chơi với Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại khi họ còn bé, buồn vui lẫn lộn, thổn thức không thôi, Hách Liên Bác vỗ vỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo hắn tập trung mà nghe, đừng phân tâm.

Thì ra hôm đó Hách Liên Bác cùng mẹ chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh, muốn dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh theo nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh kiên quyết ở lại thành. Khi ấy, phía Bắc Tây Lương giáp nước Liêu, phía Nam giáp Tây Xuyên Đại Trần, chạy theo đường núi Thái Hành là con đường nhanh nhất. Nhưng Hách Liên Đạt đã bí mật đàm phán với Hàn thị Nam Viện, bác bỏ đề nghị phái binh cứu viện của Gia Luật Tông Chân, thề phải khiến Gia Luật Đại Thạch và Lý Tiệm Hồng vùi mình ở Thượng Kinh.

“Đại Thạch sao rồi?” Hách Liên Bác hỏi.

“Chết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sau khi hộ tống mẹ con huynh ra khỏi thành thì trúng tên, không qua khỏi.”

Nét mặt Hách Liên Bác cực kỳ phức tạp, ngồi xuất thần, ánh mắt hiện vẻ căm phẫn.

“Sao vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Hách Liên Bác, Hách Liên Bác nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lắc đầu.

Lúc còn ở trường, Đoàn Lĩnh ngây ngô chẳng biết gì, khi vào Tích Ung Quán mới mang máng đoán được vài chuyện, chắc chắn Gia Luật Đại Thạch và mẹ của Hách Liên Bác có quan hệ không thể cho ai biết, vì mỗi lần bà đến đón con, Hách Liên Bác có vẻ tránh né bà. Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô qua nhà Hách Liên Bác làm khách, mẹ của y đối xử với bọn hắn rất thân thiện hòa nhã, nhưng Hách Liên Bác không muốn nói chuyện với mẹ dù chỉ một câu.

“Qua hết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Hách Liên Bác.

Hách Liên Bác gật đầu, nói, “Tông Chân, tìm đệ. Bạt Đô, tìm đệ. Ta, tìm đệ.”

Mũi Đoàn Lĩnh cay cay, nén nước mắt, gật đầu với Hách Liên Bác.

Ngày kinh thành bị phá, Gia Luật Tông Chân đã phái binh tìm cách cứu Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng thế cục đã tàn, tòa thành trăm năm huy hoàng nay chỉ còn là đống tan hoang đổ nát, quân Liêu và quân Trần liều chết giữ thành, muốn tìm Đoàn Lĩnh giữa đại chiến khác nào mò kim đáy biển.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lúc Gia Luật Tông Chân đến Thượng Kinh suýt bị thích khách của Hàn Duy Dung ám sát, hắn đã cứu mạng y, tuy mới quen biết vài ngày ngắn ngủi nhưng Tông Chân đúng là có tình có nghĩa. Còn Bạt Đô… cha hắn chết trận, Thượng Kinh thất thủ, tất thảy đều do người Nguyên mà ra, nội tâm Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức phức tạp.

Ngày ấy từ biệt ở Tàng Thư Các, bây giờ trời Nam đất Bắc, thật đúng với câu _Một thoáng chẳng gặp, xa vời Sâm Thương_ *.

_*Nguyên văn là Nhân sinh bất tương kiến, động như Sâm dữ Thương, trích bài Tặng Vệ Bát Xử Sĩ – Đỗ Phủ. Sâm Thương ở đây chỉ sao Kim, thấy buổi sáng thì gọi là sao Mai, buổi tối thì gọi sao Hôm._

“Tông Chân.” Hách Liên Bác làm dấu tay, đẩy chén qua một bên, “Bạt Đô, trở mặt rồi.”

Ấy cũng là lẽ đương nhiên, Đoàn Lĩnh biết hai tộc Gia Luật Tông Chân và Bạt Đô có thù sâu oán nặng, chỉ có thể thông qua Hách Liên Bác để hỏi tin tức Đoàn Lĩnh lưu lạc phương Nam, Hách Liên Bác nói họ đã chi số tiền lớn tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, lại lấy một bức tranh cho hắn xem, là tranh chân dung Đoàn Lĩnh đã vẽ được một nửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, lúc còn đọc sách, Hách Liên Bác đã có khiếu vẽ tranh, bây giờ vẽ còn đẹp hơn trước nhiều. Nhưng hắn chợt nghĩ đến một chuyện, Tông Chân không biết thân phận hắn, nhưng Bạt Đô thì biết.

Bạt Đô tìm hắn như thế nào?!

Không lẽ Bạt Đô đã gặp Thái tử giả?! Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ngồi không yên.

“Bạt Đô nói sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh vội hỏi.

“Có thể, đệ đã chết.” Hách Liên Bác nói, “Bạt Đô nói, hắn viết thư cho nhà đệ, đệ, không rõ sống chết, gặp nguy hiểm, nhất định phải tìm cho ra, sống phải thấy người, chết phải thấy xác, bằng không, quét sạch Nam Trần.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Điên rồi.” Hách Liên Bác hoàn toàn không hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của Bạt Đô, “Đánh Nam Trần làm gì? Chính bộ tộc hắn, đánh Thượng Kinh chứ đâu, cũng may, đệ còn sống. May quá!”

Hách Liên Bác đỏ mắt, vỗ mạnh lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh.

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết, Bạt Đô viết thư cho “nhà” hắn tức là viết thư cho triều đình! Nhưng hỏi thì Hách Liên Bác chỉ lắc đầu, y cũng không biết. Theo đó, Đoàn Lĩnh đoán Bạt Đô đã che giấu thân phận hắn với Hách Liên Bác.

Hách Liên Bác chỉ biết Bạt Đô biết cách liên lạc với Đoàn Lĩnh, cũng từng viết thư nhưng không có hồi âm, tin tức về Đoàn Lĩnh quá ít, Bạt Đô chắp vá từng chút thông tin vụn vặt, sau khi Thượng Kinh thất thủ, nghe nói Thái tử Nam Trần đã về triều liền sai người hỏi thăm hoặc gửi mật thư, hoặc thay mặt cha hắn gửi thư chúc mừng.

Bạt Đô và Đoàn Lĩnh đều hiểu nhau như lòng bàn tay!

Dù thư hồi âm đã được quan văn chép lại, nhưng từng câu từng chữ không phải cách hành văn của Đoàn Lĩnh!

Bạt Đô chỉ cần đặt nghi vấn với sứ giả về Thái tử là sẽ nghi ngờ ngay.

Bạt Đô quá thông minh!

Nhưng như vậy thì có ích gì đâu? Chẳng lẽ bảo Bạt Đô đến làm chứng?

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, đi qua đi lại trong phòng, vô tình nhìn qua Hách Liên Bác mới phát hiện y không còn là thiếu niên năm xưa ngày nào cũng tìm hắn chơi đấu vật nữa.

Hách Liên Bác mày rậm mắt to, khí khái hào hùng, người cao vai rộng, lúc ngồi thẳng đã thấy được phong độ đế vương song vẫn hết sức gần gũi.

“Đệ, gầy.” Hách Liên Bác nói, “Khổ cực lắm phải không?”

Hai người đối mặt, im lặng hồi lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười.

“Chịu không ít đau khổ.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Nhưng vẫn còn sống, cũng đáng.”


	71. Chương 71: Giao dịch

Đêm khuya.

Vũ Độc mặc đồ đen lẻn vào thư phòng Biên Lệnh Bạch, đeo găng tay tơ tằm lục xem công văn phủ bụi trên kệ, tránh để lại dấu tay.

Trong xấp công văn lẫn rất nhiều thư có đánh số thứ tự rõ ràng, Vũ Độc nhìn lướt qua, trầm ngâm một lát rồi để lại lên kệ, dò xét quanh phòng, quay lại ngồi xuống sạp của Biên Lệnh Bạch, gác khuỷu tay lên đầu gối, chống má quan sát tranh chữ trong phòng.

Y lướt mắt qua tranh chữ trên tường, trưng bày trên kệ, gạch xanh lót thềm, vật dụng trên bàn, không bỏ sót bất kỳ chi tiết nào.

—o0o—

Phí Hoằng Đức nằm trên giường, ho khan mấy tiếng.

Cửa phòng không gió mà tự mở, một người im hơi lặng tiếng bước vào.

“Mới đầu ta còn chưa khẳng định.” Giọng Phí Hoằng Đức hơi khàn, nói, “Mãi đến khi ngươi tới giết ta, ta mới chắc chắn.”

Lưỡi kiếm phản chiếu ánh trăng lạnh lẽo, một thích khách áo đen vào phòng.

“Ngươi không nên làm thế.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Giấu đầu lòi đuôi, Thái tử kia tìm đâu ra đấy?”

“Một thằng nhóc từng gặp Lý Tiệm Hồng, bạn cùng trường với đứa bé kia.”

Thích khách tháo khăn che mặt, hiện ra dung mạo anh tuấn, vừa khí thế dữ dội vừa ôn hòa như ngọc, chính là Lang Tuấn Hiệp từ Tây Xuyên đuổi đến.

“Đáng lẽ ngươi nên giết hắn.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Thứ cho ta bạo gan đoán một điều, có phải ngươi từng định giết đứa bé đó không?”

“Ta không xuống tay được.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta đã thả hắn đi, nhưng đúng là ta suýt giết hắn.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Ngươi toàn ra tay giết trước, khi nào phát hiện giết không xong mới bắt đầu bàn điều kiện.”

“Là sư phụ dạy.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Giết được thì chẳng cần bàn điều kiện làm gì.”

“Nhưng ai đã từng bị ngươi ám sát…” Phí Hoằng Đức chậm rãi ngồi dậy, khoác áo ngoài, nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nói, “Sao có thể bàn điều kiện với ngươi được chứ?”

“Lý Tiệm Hồng bị ta giết ba lần.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Vẫn bàn điều kiện với ta đó thôi.”

“Thế gian chỉ có một mình Lý Tiệm Hồng làm thế.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Ngồi đi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lâu mới gặp, sao không ôn chuyện một lát?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nheo mắt, như đang do dự, Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Người cầm kiếm mà trên tay lại đeo tràng hạt.”

“Ánh mắt Phí tiên sinh vẫn tinh tường như xưa.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Ta nhớ từng thấy chuỗi tràng hạt này ở đâu rồi.” Phí Hoằng Đức thản nhiên nói, “Xem ra ngươi vẫn đang tìm kế sinh nhai, được thôi, vừa khéo lấy cái mạng già của ta giúp ngươi đạt mục đích, sao nào?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng, Phí Hoằng Đức cười cợt.

“Nghển cổ cho giết thì lại không xuống tay được à?” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

Ánh mắt Lang Tuấn Hiệp hiện vẻ lưỡng lự, từ từ thu kiếm.

Lúc này, bên ngoài có tiếng động.

“Phí tiên sinh.” Biên Lệnh Bạch gọi.

Phí Hoằng Đức đứng dậy, đang định trả lời, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đột ngột rút kiếm gác lên cổ ông ta, Phí Hoằng Đức mỉm cười nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, buông tay, ý hỏi gã muốn thế nào?

“Phí tiên sinh?” Biên Lệnh Bạch gọi lại, tôi tớ gõ cửa mấy lần, không nghe trả lời.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp chần chừ rất lâu, rốt cuộc vẫn không thể xuống tay, Phí Hoằng Đức yên lặng đứng đó, chờ gã ra quyết định cuối cùng.

Sống chết chỉ trong một ý nghĩ, Biên Lệnh Bạch chợt cảm giác có gì đó không ổn, hô to, “Phí tiên sinh!”

Biên Lệnh Bạch đẩy cửa vào, Lang Tuấn Hiệp phá cửa sổ nhảy ra ngoài.

“Có thích khách!” Biên Lệnh Bạch kinh hãi quát lên, “Người đâu—”

Vũ Độc đang chống đầu gối trầm tư trong thư phòng Biên Lệnh Bạch, hơi buồn ngủ, ngáp một cái lấy tinh thần, vẫn chưa tìm ra cơ quan, rốt cuộc nó nằm ở đâu?

Vũ Độc nhíu tít mày, nheo mắt, đột nhiên nghe bên ngoài có tiếng động.

“Đến sân khách!” Có người hô.

Vũ Độc định đứng dậy đi, lại nghe tiếng bước chân xa dần, hộ vệ cầm đuốc chạy qua, bèn mang vẻ mặt buồn tẻ ngồi lại. Nhưng ngay sau đó, Biên Lệnh Bạch và Phí Hoằng Đức xông vào.

Khoảnh khắc cửa mở, Vũ Độc giơ chân đạp văng bàn trà.

Biên Lệnh Bạch cầm đèn soi, chưa kịp thấy mặt Vũ Độc, chỉ thấy một người áo đen ngang ngược ngồi ở vị trí của gã.

Bàn trà chắn phía trước Vũ Độc, xoay vòng bay đến hướng Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Biên Lệnh Bạch mới hô lên “Người—” đã bị bàn trà đập văng ra sân. Vũ Độc xoay người nhảy ra cửa sổ, biến mất.

Biên Lệnh Bạch lọt xuống hồ rồi mới thốt ra được chữ “đâu”.

—o0o—

Cả phủ náo loạn, Đoàn Lĩnh đang tay trong tay với Hách Liên Bác, nước mắt lưng tròng kể chuyện xưa, không biết bên ngoài xảy ra chuyện gì, Thưởng Nhạc Quan vội tiến vào, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sao vậy?”

Thưởng Nhạc Quan nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh trước, lại nhìn Hách Liên Bác, Hách Liên Bác bực mình, Thưởng Nhạc Quan lập tức lui ra.

“Có, một nhóm người.” Hách Liên Bác nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bác ta, không cho ta, cưới Diêu gia.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt vỡ lẽ chuyện gì đó, Hách Liên Bác đi tới đi lui mấy bước, độc thoại, “Ta nghi ngờ Biên Lệnh Bạch, cũng giao dịch với ông ta.”

Mã tặc!

Là đám mã tặc muốn phá đám cưới với Diêu Tĩnh!

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Vậy phe ông ta tính làm gì?”

Hách Liên Bác nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, không do dự làm động tác cắt cổ.

“Không nghe lệnh, giết.” Hách Liên Bác nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đánh thót.

“Giết ai?”

Hách Liên Bác ra hiệu, đúng là người mà hắn đoán, cõi lòng Đoàn Lĩnh dậy sóng.

Là Biên Lệnh Bạch!

Hách Liên Bác ngồi xuống, tiện tay giật tấm chân dung của Đoàn Lĩnh, lật mặt sau, vẽ địa hình sông núi xung quanh, khoanh mấy vòng tròn, đánh dấu các địa điểm, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt hộc máu.

“Quân mai phục.” Hách Liên Bác nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Bao nhiêu người?” Đoàn Lĩnh có linh cảm chuyện lần này không đơn giản, Hách Liên Bác giơ hai ngón tay với Đoàn Lĩnh, là hai vạn người.

“Là mã tặc à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Hách Liên Bác lắc đầu, ý là không biết, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra, đám mã tặc chặn đánh họ hôm ấy có thể chỉ là một tiểu đội trong số đó, hai vạn người tản khắp núi đồi Đồng Quan để làm gì? Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng cất bản vẽ vào ngực áo, nói với Hách Liên Bác, “Ta sẽ nghĩ cách, nhất định phải dụ chúng ra.”

Hách Liên Bác nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, xua tay, ánh mắt thâm thúy.

Xua tay ý là không cần, ánh mắt của Hách Liên Bác cho biết chúng là người trong tộc y.

“Đổi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Thuở còn học ở trường, mỗi khi nói từ này tức là muốn trao đổi đồ ăn ngon lẫn nhau, trẻ con tâm tư đơn thuần, toàn lấy vật dụng thường ngày để đổi, Hách Liên Bác, Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô đổi qua đổi lại, cuối cùng không biết đồ mình nằm trong tay ai.

Hách Liên Bác nghe chữ này thì mỉm cười, xoay người ngồi xuống giường, ý bảo Đoàn Lĩnh cứ nói.

Hách Liên Bác ngồi ở đầu giường, gác một chân lên bàn, tuy mới mười bảy nhưng đã lờ mờ có khí thế của quân vương, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác vừa thân quen vừa xa lạ, họ đã trưởng thành. Hiện tại, Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ đại diện một nước thực hiện giao dịch với Hách Liên Bác.

Nhưng hắn không có bất cứ điều kiện gì để trao đổi với Hách Liên Bác, kỳ lạ là Hách Liên Bác không buồn hỏi lai lịch của hắn, ví dụ như thân phận hắn rốt cuộc là gì, tại sao lại đến Đồng Quan. Đoàn Lĩnh nói đổi, Hách Liên Bác để hắn ra giá như chuyện đương nhiên.

“Mở lại con đường tơ lụa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói không chút do dự.

Hách Liên Bác suy nghĩ, không trả lời.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Tây Lương muốn mở lại con đường tơ lụa, đó cũng là mục đích của Hoài Âm hầu Diêu Phục, Hách Liên Bác muốn nắm quyền kiểm soát con đường tơ lụa.

“Sau khi mở lại…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Các đội buôn có công văn mới được vào cửa Đồng Quan, trên công văn phải có con dấu của nhà Hách Liên mới được cho qua, lính gác Đồng Quan chỉ biết con dấu, không biết người.”

Ánh mắt Hách Liên Bác sáng lên, nhưng không trực tiếp trả lời.

Liệu có làm được không? Đoàn Lĩnh âm thầm suy tính, sau khi Biên Lệnh Bạch chết, chắc chắn sẽ có tướng khác đến trông coi Đồng Quan, lợi nhuận kinh doanh mà Diêu Phục đặt vào Biên Lệnh Bạch trôi theo nước, quyền qua cửa sẽ lọt về tay Mục Khoáng Đạt, còn việc thu thuế, vận chuyển hàng hóa như thế nào thì không liên quan đến Đoàn Lĩnh.

Nếu hắn là Thái tử thì có thể thuyết phục triều đình nhận định Hách Liên Bác là người nối ngôi, nhưng bây giờ hắn chẳng là gì cả, có mấy phần khả năng Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ chấp nhận cuộc giao dịch này?

“Đệ, là, ai?” Hách Liên Bác hỏi.

“Chẳng phải ta là Đoàn Lĩnh sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh giơ cánh tay cho Hách Liên Bác nhìn, thật mười phần mười.

“Nếu huynh không yên tâm…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta sẽ viết thư gửi về Tây Xuyên, chạy không ngừng nghỉ, chỉ một ngày là đến nơi, huynh hãy suy nghĩ thật kỹ, hoặc phái người về nhà hỏi.”

Ngoài sân bỗng nhiên vang tiếng người ầm ĩ, có người hô, “Bắt thích khách!”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Hách Liên Bác lập tức dừng đàm phán, Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn, có người chạy vào sân, Hách Liên Bác khó hiểu, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ có phải Vũ Độc đã bị bắt rồi không! Nhưng nếu mọi người đều đổ ra bắt thích khách, tức là Vũ Độc đã chạy thoát, lỡ như Biên Lệnh Bạch đích thân điều tra chỉ thấy mỗi Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi đây thì…

Thời gian không cho phép hắn suy nghĩ kỹ hơn, hai hộ vệ phá cửa xông vào, Hạ Lan Yết tiến đến vung móc sắt kéo cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh, lôi hắn ra ngoài. Cùng lúc đó, Hách Liên Bác đạp một chân lên bàn phóng đến, rút đao giữa không trung, Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng người tránh mũi đao, Hách Liên Bác chém loan đao về phía Hạ Lan Yết!

Hạ Lan Yết đổi tay trái tóm Đoàn Lĩnh, móc sắt tay phải vung lên, đánh bay loan đao của Hách Liên Bác.

“Quả nhiên Vũ Độc không ở đây!” Hạ Lan Yết cười quái dị, “Theo ta đi gặp tướng quân!”

Hạ Lan Yết kéo Đoàn Lĩnh phóng lên tường, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ gay rồi, chắc là Hạ Lan Yết đuổi theo thích khách nhưng mất dấu nên chạy sang bắt hắn làm con tin!

“Buông ra!” Đoàn Lĩnh giãy dụa, thúc khuỷu tay vào bụng Hạ Lan Yết, chợt nghe tiếng gió vụt qua bên tai.

Một người áo đen đâm kiếm hướng cổ họng Hạ Lan Yết với tốc độ như ánh chớp, đòn này không thể không tránh, Hạ Lan Yết còn chưa đứng vững trên bờ tường, vội vàng né chiêu, nhảy ngược vào sân. Trong khoảnh khắc, người áo đen bắt được Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hộ vệ của Hách Liên Bác vẫn chưa biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, vây kín trong sân, nước chảy không lọt, người áo đen ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy ra ngoài sân, Hạ Lan Yết giận dữ gầm lên, phóng qua tường đuổi theo.


	72. Chương 72: Thích khách

“Về mau!” Đoàn Lĩnh ôm cổ người áo đen, người áo đen thả hắn xuống, nắm tay hắn nhảy qua tường.

Ngay sau đó lại bị đánh úp bất ngờ, hai con dao găm từ hai bên đâm đến, người áo đen trả đòn, thích khách kia cầm dao găm đâm hướng cổ tay người áo đen, người áo đen không buông lỏng cảnh giác, trở tay đâm kiếm hướng cổ họng thích khách!

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy thích khách cũng mặc trang phục đi đêm, há hốc miệng.

Dao găm chém trúng cổ tay người áo đen đang giữ Đoàn Lĩnh, lại bị lá chắn thép hất ra, thích khách cũng đúng lúc né được chiêu kiếm của người áo đen.

Đoàn Lĩnh hoang mang, ai nữa đây?!

Người áo đen ôm Đoàn Lĩnh đáp xuống sân, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn xung quanh, người áo đen thả lỏng tay buông Đoàn Lĩnh ra. Thích khách áo đen từ đối diện chạy đến bắt lấy cánh tay Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn ra sau lưng che chắn.

Người áo đen trước đó không có ý rời đi, chỉ lùi về sau nửa bước, lấy đà đâm kiếm đến! Đúng là muốn giật lại Đoàn Lĩnh!

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Thích khách đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh qua một bên, vung tay ném phi tiêu chặn đường người áo đen kia.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy ra khỏi vòng chiến, thấy hai người áo đen đấu mấy chiêu, không phân biệt được ai với ai, có một người cao hơn, là Vũ Độc à? Hắn chợt nhớ lúc đi Vũ Độc không mang kiếm! Ý nghĩ đó vừa lướt qua đầu, người áo đen dùng kiếm xoắn lấy hai thanh dao găm trong tay người kia, vũ khí tuột tay, dao găm ghim vào cột, trường kiếm cắm trong bụi cỏ, hai người bỏ vũ khí, xông vào đấu quyền cước.

Thôi rồi! Đoàn Lĩnh thấy hai người dùng tay giao đấu, trời thì tối, không thể nhìn ra!

Ánh kiếm lóe lên, một người áo đen lướt trên đất bằng, cướp được dao găm, người kia lăn một vòng dưới đất chụp lấy trường kiếm.

Người áo đen dùng dao vung tay trái qua ao nước, gió hất nước văng tung tóe, dao bên tay phải chống cho cán dao tay trái.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết chiêu này, thầm reo hò khen hay! Lý Tiệm Hồng đã dạy hắn, đó là chiêu Hồ Quang Thức! Vừa là chưởng pháp vừa là kiếm pháp! Không ngờ cũng có thể vận dụng để xài hai thanh dao găm.

Thích khách dùng dao ắt hẳn là Vũ Độc!

Vũ Độc bắt chéo dao thành hình chữ thập, dồn sức vào hai tay tung chưởng, chỉ có Trấn Sơn Hà mới chịu nổi chiêu này. Quả nhiên, hai thanh dao găm bị uốn cong, lóe sáng dưới trăng.

Người áo đen kia nhảy lên không trung, xoay ngang, vung trường kiếm đỡ Hồ Quang Thức!

Hồ Quang Thức đánh xuống, kiếm quét lên, hai luồng sức mạnh va vào nhau vang bốn tiếng “keng keng keng keng”, vũ khí hai bên gãy nát, người áo đen dùng dao quát một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra giọng nói đó! Là Vũ Độc!

Áp lực của Hồ Quang Thức chưa tan hết, tạo ra một luồng khí quất lên người áo đen lơ lửng giữa không trung, thổi bay khăn che mặt.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh ngừng đập trong thoáng chốc.

Nhưng người áo đen kia không dám ham chiến, bắt lấy khăn che mặt, đạp bờ tường biến mất.

Lúc này Vũ Độc mới tháo khăn che mặt, quay đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt đầy hoang mang.

“Ai thế?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh mù mờ lắc đầu.

Trong sân có tiếng la hét, hiển nhiên đã đụng phải thích khách bỏ trốn, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy lại tinh thần, nói, “Chạy mau!”

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Vũ Độc chạy về phòng. Vũ Độc hiểu ý, phải thay áo ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nói, “Không! Cởi ra!” Nói rồi nhanh chóng lột trang phục đi đêm của Vũ Độc.

“Cởi giày luôn!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cầm dao lên!”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Hai người chạy ngược ra ngoài, trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ còn một ý nghĩ, cầu cho tên thích khách kia chưa chạy thoát!

Thuộc hạ của Hách Liên Bác, hộ vệ Biên phủ, Hạ Lan Yết đuổi theo thích khách đến sân đại sảnh, thích khách phi thân lên tường, biến mất, Vũ Độc cởi trần, để chân trần, chỉ mặc cái quần dài, hô to, “Chạy đi đâu!”

Vũ Độc phóng đến, thích khách đã nhảy qua tường, Đoàn Lĩnh đến kịp lúc, thầm nghĩ may quá!

Biên Lệnh Bạch, “…”

Hạ Lan Yết quay đầu nhìn, nhất thời ngơ ngác.

Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao, nhìn người xung quanh, giễu cợt, “Lũ vô dụng, có mỗi tên thích khách cũng đánh không lại, cuối cùng vẫn phải để Vũ gia dọa chạy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Ngươi… Vũ Độc, vừa rồi ngươi ở đâu?”

Vũ Độc tức giận quát, “Đang ngủ, không thấy à?!”

Biên Lệnh Bạch giận dữ hỏi Hạ Lan Yết, “Chuyện gì đây?! Không phải Vũ Độc à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Biên Lệnh Bạch, lại nhìn Hạ Lan Yết, vẻ mặt nghi ngờ, hỏi, “Thích khách từ đâu tới?”

Biên Lệnh Bạch cũng mù mờ, Hạ Lan Yết nham hiểm quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc.

Lát sau.

Biên Lệnh Bạch, Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc và Phí Hoằng Đức chống gậy cùng vào phòng ngủ.

“Mọi thứ vẫn còn.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Mục đích của thích khách đúng là khó hiểu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giả vờ tập trung nhìn bản đồ kho báu trên bàn, nhân lúc Biên Lệnh Bạch cúi đầu, hai người cùng lướt mắt qua bày trí trong phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh quét qua từng kệ, Vũ Độc nhìn mặt đất, cuối cùng dừng mắt ở một lát gạch xanh.

“Đêm nay quấy rầy Phí tiên sinh, muốn hỏi vị trí giấu kho báu.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Trăn trở nhiều lần luôn thấy không yên lòng, nếu Phí tiên sinh đã bình phục, chi bằng mấy hôm nữa chúng ta lên đường luôn, được chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Biên Lệnh Bạch hơi hấp tấp, nhưng nghĩ lại, đêm dài lắm mộng, kho báu ngay trước mắt, ai chẳng muốn lấy? Không biết chuyện này có liên quan đến Hách Liên Đạt hay không.

“Dĩ nhiên là được.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Tối nay nhờ tướng quân ghé thăm mà vô tình cứu mạng lão hủ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Thích khách lai lịch thế nào?”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Thích khách muốn bắt ta, tra hỏi mục đích hôm đó ta đến Tần Lĩnh.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch chấn động, như đã đoán được từ trước, câu trả lời của Phí Hoằng Đức đã xác nhận suy đoán của gã.

“Tướng quân cứ yên tâm.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Hiện giờ chỉ có lão hủ và công tử biết vị trí giấu kho báu, đang định đánh lạc hướng bọn họ thì tướng quân đến, thế nên thích khách mới thừa cơ chạy đến thư phòng tìm bản đồ.”

“Thì ra là vậy…” Biên Lệnh Bạch nheo mắt, gật đầu.

Có thật như vậy không? Đoàn Lĩnh thấy phỏng đoán của Phí Hoằng Đức không chút sơ hở, nhưng hắn vẫn cảm giác có gì đó không đúng.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Có lẽ thích khách này là người đã mai phục lão hủ bên khe suối Tần Lĩnh, vì nghi ngờ nên đích thân đến điều tra, may mà bị Vũ tiên sinh hù chạy mất…”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc, “Đó là chuyện đương nhiên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không còn gì để nói, Phí Hoằng Đức nắm tay Biên Lệnh Bạch, thấp giọng nói, “Biết đâu là do người Đảng Hạng làm nên, bây giờ tướng quân không được tùy tiện điều binh, kẻo để lộ vị trí kho báu, chờ mấy hôm nữa tình hình lắng xuống, chúng ta nhân đêm tối tới đó lấy hết kho báu, tránh để lâu sinh biến.”

“Phí tiên sinh nói phải.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói.

Đêm khuya, từng người lần lượt về phòng mình, lúc đóng cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

“Là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Người Đảng Hạng hả?”

“Không thể nào, người Đảng Hạng không có ai có bản lĩnh cỡ này.” Vũ Độc đáp, nheo mắt quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Vũ Độc cũng có phỏng đoán riêng nhưng không cho hắn biết.

“Ngươi tiếp xúc gần với thích khách kia.” Vũ Độc nói, “Có phát hiện điều gì khác thường không? Bất kỳ manh mối nào cũng được.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mới đầu ta tưởng là huynh nên đâu chú ý.”

Vũ Độc, “Ngay đến ta mà ngươi cũng nhận lầm được à?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ có huynh ăn mặc như vầy, sao ta biết còn người khác chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ hồ nhớ ra một manh mối, nói, “Có mùi.”

“Mùi gì?” Vũ Độc truy hỏi.

“Mùi mồ hôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chắc thích khách mấy ngày rồi chưa tắm.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Ngủ đi ngủ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đêm nay tính sai rồi.”

“Tìm được gì không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Vũ Độc nóng nảy đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đoán nó nằm trong phòng ngủ của Biên Lệnh Bạch…”

“Ta không có mù.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nằm xuống giường, Vũ Độc cũng nằm, Đoàn Lĩnh bò đến ngửi tới ngửi lui trên người Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đang cởi trần, vẻ mặt lúng túng. Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ mãi không ra nguyên do, Vũ Độc thuận miệng hỏi, “Sao thế? Thiếu hơi đàn ông à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt tía tai, “Huynh nói bậy gì vậy!”

Vũ Độc chợt nhớ đến chuyện khác, gian tà quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Thằng man rợ Đảng Hạng kia có táy máy tay chân với ngươi không?” Nói rồi vươn tay mò vào người Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vội hỏi, “Làm gì đấy?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ôm ôm ấp ấp với tên kia thì được, để Vũ gia nhà ngươi sờ thì không được à? Ta mà muốn làm thịt ngươi thật thì kêu la cũng vô ích.” Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ bừng mặt, muốn tránh thì bị Vũ Độc đè xuống giường, ánh mắt toát vẻ nguy hiểm quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nửa cười nửa mếu, chỉ sợ Vũ Độc thật sự muốn làm thịt hắn, tim đập như trống.

Nhưng Vũ Độc chỉ mò tay vào ngực áo hắn, móc ra một hạt châu vàng, nhìn một cái rồi nhét vào lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “!!!”

Giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết tại sao Vũ Độc cho hắn đến gặp Hách Liên Bác, quả nhiên không có ý tốt, giấu rết trong người hắn, nếu có ai sờ soạng hắn sẽ bị rết cắn, hẳn là không chết liền nhưng chắc chắn phải bị giày vò.

“Ta nói rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Y sẽ không làm gì ta hết.”

Vũ Độc chế nhạo, “Tên kia có làm gì ngươi cũng không phải chuyện của ta.”

Khóe miệng Đoàn Lĩnh co rút, Vũ Độc lại mò trong người hắn ra một tờ giấy, hỏi, “Gì đây?”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói với Vũ Độc, “Hách Liên… Hách Liên công tử nói gần đây có quân mai phục.”

Vũ Độc, “Cái gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh kể cho Vũ Độc tin tức Hách Liên Bác tiết lộ, Vũ Độc kinh ngạc, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta… việc này, ta nghĩ Đồng Quan không an toàn, phải báo với Mục tướng ngay, nếu không sẽ có rắc rối to.”

“Chưa chắc.” Vũ Độc nghe Đoàn Lĩnh kể xong, khoanh chân ngồi trên giường, hỏi, “Ngộ nhỡ thằng man rợ kia lừa ngươi thì sao?”

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lừa ta có ích gì chứ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vốn không nghĩ đến trường hợp này, nhưng nghe Vũ Độc nói thế, Đoàn Lĩnh lại phân vân, Hách Liên Bác có lừa hắn không? Không, y sẽ không làm vậy, tuy tình nghĩa với Hách Liên Bác quan trọng, nhưng trong sự kiện này, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Hách Liên Bác cần ổn định tình hình trong triều, y sẽ không buồn chán đến mức vẽ bản đồ lừa hắn.

Hắn do dự ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc lật qua lật lại tờ giấy, gật đầu nói, “Ừ, sẽ không lừa ngươi đâu, ta lo xa rồi.”

Mặt kia tờ giấy vẽ chân dung hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc liếc Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Vẽ không tệ, y như thật, hai ngươi tuân lễ nghi gia giáo, không lột áo cởi quần mà nghiêm túc nói chuyện yêu đương, vẽ chân dung cả đêm à?’

Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Không…”

Vũ Độc muốn xuống giường, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo y lại, kêu khổ, “Huynh tha cho ta đi! Thật sự không có làm gì hết!” Không gian trong giường đã nhỏ, bốn phía phủ kín màn, Đoàn Lĩnh lôi kéo tay chân với Vũ Độc trong nơi chật hẹp, không khí cực kỳ mờ ám, nhưng Vũ Độc đang cáu gắt, trở tay điểm huyệt dưới sườn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh tê cứng nửa người, không làm gì được, Vũ Độc đứng dậy đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc lại nổi bão, vội la to một tiếng, nằm vật xuống giường.

Vũ Độc hoảng hốt, quay đầu nhìn, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm bụng kêu gào, “Đau bụng quá…”

Vũ Độc tiến đến xem, Đoàn Lĩnh liền nằm bất động, thành khẩn nhìn Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Bị Đoàn Lĩnh quậy một trận, Vũ Độc muốn giận cũng không nổi.

“Ngươi…” Vũ Độc xỉa trán Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh mở miệng như định nói gì, nhưng với hiểu biết của hắn về Vũ Độc, biết có giải thích thế nào cũng vô ích.


	73. Chương 73: Phòng bí mật

“Ngủ ngủ ngủ.” Vũ Độc bực dọc lên giường.

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi yên tâm, nhỏ giọng hỏi bên tai Vũ Độc, “Tiếp theo làm gì?”

Vũ Độc không muốn nghe hắn lải nhải, trở mình, quay lưng với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh lay vai y.

“Chúng ta phải nghĩ cách đi chứ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu không chuẩn bị, hai vạn quân mai phục giết vào thì Đồng Quan sẽ gặp nguy.”

Vũ Độc vươn tay chụp mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, đè hắn nằm xuống.

“Nghĩ nhiều làm gì?” Vũ Độc nói, “Cũng đâu phải chuyện của chúng ta.”

“Nhưng mà…”

Vũ Độc làm ngơ Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ phải làm gì với tờ giấy đó bây giờ? Nếu tìm được cách truyền tin về, liệu Mục Khoáng Đạt có đồng ý điều kiện của hắn không? Hiện tại không thể giết Biên Lệnh Bạch, bằng không Đồng Quan sẽ loạn.

Kế hoạch ban đầu là giết người, trộm đồ rồi thuận lợi ra về. Nhưng người Đảng Hạng như hổ rình mồi, giết Biên Lệnh Bạch thì họ có thể đánh vào bất cứ lúc nào. Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, thấy đâu đâu cũng là rắc rối. Song không có bằng chứng, muốn khép tội Biên Lệnh Bạch ôm lòng mưu phản cũng chỉ là nói miệng… tuy rằng gã thật sự có ý định này.

Nửa đêm, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm không nhúc nhích, đột nhiên cảm giác Vũ Độc cử động, y nhẹ nhàng cầm tay Đoàn Lĩnh vắt qua người mình đặt xuống, cẩn thận đẩy chân Đoàn Lĩnh gác lên eo mình xuống đệm.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đi tiểu đêm thôi mà, có cần để ý vậy không?

Vũ Độc xoay người xuống giường, đi chân trần, im hơi lặng tiếng lấy bộ trang phục đi đêm đã giấu kỹ, mặc vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đi đâu?”

Vũ Độc sợ hết hồn, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đi nữa, dẫn ta theo với.”

“Khuya khoắt còn chưa ngủ?” Vũ Độc nói.

“Huynh cũng đâu có ngủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh láng máng đoán được, hỏi, “Đến phòng ngủ của Biên Lệnh Bạch hả?”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm khen thông minh, kẻ địch vừa chạy, tuy ngoài phòng ngủ canh gác nghiêm ngặt nhưng đây là lúc Biên Lệnh Bạch buông lỏng cảnh giác nhất, dù sao thì thích khách đã thất bại một lần sẽ tạm thời rút lui, ẩn nấp chờ thời cơ.

Vũ Độc do dự chốc lát, đẩy cửa ra ngoài, nói, “Đừng mang giày, sẽ phát ra tiếng động, đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo đơn trắng tinh, Vũ Độc thì đen từ đầu đến chân, Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, thầm nghĩ mục tiêu nổi bật như vậy, Vũ Độc thay áo đen cũng có ý nghĩa gì đâu, bắt một phát dính cả hai.

Định chạy vào trong thay đồ thì Vũ Độc đã ôm ngang Đoàn Lĩnh, nhảy lên.

Vóc dáng Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng phải thấp bé, thế mà Vũ Độc ôm hắn nhẹ như bông, bước nhanh qua sân đình, đến trước hành lang gỗ, nhẹ tay đẩy cửa, hai người lách vào trong, Vũ Độc nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nép vào góc khuất, lính gác đêm đi ngang qua, không hề phát hiện.

Vũ Độc quan sát xung quanh, lỗ tai rung rung, ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên xà, từ mái hiên phóng lên nóc nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ đến đêm ấy ở Thượng Kinh, Lý Tiệm Hồng cõng hắn vượt nóc băng tường đi cứu Bạt Đô.

Thiên Sơn vầng trăng tỏ, mây biển vùng mênh mang.*

_*Nguyên văn là Minh nguyệt xuất Thiên Sơn, thương mang vân hải gian, trích Quan San Nguyệt – Lý Bạch._

Dưới ánh trăng rằm, Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên có cảm xúc kỳ lạ với Vũ Độc, cứ như cha đã về bên cạnh hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu dựa vai Vũ Độc, ôm eo y.

Vũ Độc, “!!!”

Vũ Độc đang cấp tốc băng qua căn phòng cuối cùng thì trợt chân, hất văng mái ngói, hai người ngã xuống sân, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt kêu thành tiếng.

“Kẻ nào!”

“Có thích khách—”

Tiếng vang đánh động vệ binh, Vũ Độc suýt nổi điên, Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác, hai người trốn sau hòn non bộ, Vũ Độc đỡ trán, vẻ mặt như muốn nói tên tuổi cả đời ông thế là trôi theo dòng nước.

Đám vệ binh thận trọng cầm đao kiểm tra hành lang nhưng không phát hiện được gì, Vũ Độc nhặt hòn đá ném ngược ra ngoài sân, văng lên nóc nhà cách đó hơn mười bước.

“Hướng kia!” Vệ binh nói, “Mau đuổi theo!”

Chờ người trong sân đi hết, Vũ Độc nóng giận quát Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ngươi làm cái trò gì thế?”

“Làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta có làm gì đâu.”

Lại có người đến, Vũ Độc đành phải kéo Đoàn Lĩnh chạy qua hành lang, đến trước phòng ngủ của Biên Lệnh Bạch. Vũ Độc làm động tác im lặng với Đoàn Lĩnh, tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống. Ngoài sân có hai vệ binh canh gác, Vũ Độc vòng ra phía sau phòng, đứng dưới cửa sổ.

Vũ Độc mặc đồ đen, để chân trần, đứng thẳng người, nghiêng đầu nghe tiếng động trong phòng, không gian lặng ngắt như tờ, Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, dường như nghe cả tiếng hoa nở về đêm.

“Đêm hôm khuya khoắt cũng không ngủ.” Vũ Độc đẩy cửa nhảy vào, Đoàn Lĩnh vào theo, xoay lại đóng cửa sổ, trong phòng không có người, không biết Biên Lệnh Bạch đã đi đâu, chắc là quá hoảng sợ nên còn đang bàn bạc.

Trên bàn không có bản đồ kho báu, hẳn đã bị Biên Lệnh Bạch lấy đi.

“Phiến gạch này.” Đoàn Lĩnh lần mò nền gạch, Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu nhìn quanh, vẫn chưa phát hiện cơ quan, y bảo Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, hai người cùng nhìn vách tường, trên tường hằn một vết lõm có dấu vết kim loại cà qua, Vũ Độc móc dao găm đút vào khe rãnh, vách tường nhẹ nhàng mở ra.

“Tìm được rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy căn phòng bí mật chỉ đủ cho một người vào, bên trong xếp đầy giấy tờ, sổ sách buộc chỉ, tất cả đều ghi tên người và vài lá thư hồi đáp.

“Nhanh.” Vũ Độc thúc giục.

Đoàn Lĩnh lật sổ sách nương ánh trăng xem, trên giấy chỉ ghi tên người bằng một chữ, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết là ai, sau tên ghi con số.

“Nhất định là danh sách đút lót.” Đoàn Lĩnh không biết tên các quan trong triều, muốn đọc thư thì Vũ Độc nói, “Không cần đâu, lấy đồ rồi về thôi, số còn lại chờ gã chết rồi quay lại tìm sau.”

Tìm ra phòng bí mật rồi thì có thể giải quyết Biên Lệnh Bạch, nhưng trước mắt có quá nhiều biến số, nếu quân Đồng Quan nổi loạn hoặc gã vẫn còn tâm phúc biết vị trí giấu đồ thì rắc rối to.

Đang tìm kiếm, bên ngoài có tiếng bước chân, Vũ Độc biến sắc, lập tức kéo Đoàn Lĩnh chui vào phòng bí mật, trở tay kéo vách tường đóng sập lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc nhắm mắt đếm bước chân, bước chân dừng lại, ngay khoảnh khắc Biên Lệnh Bạch mở khóa cửa, Vũ Độc cũng kịp lúc đóng vách tường.

Tiếng mở cửa và tiếng đóng vách tường vang lên cùng lúc, không chút sai lệch.

“Chứ ngươi nói xem, giờ phải làm sao?” Giọng Biên Lệnh Bạch vang lên trong bóng tối.

Không gian trong phòng bí mật cực kỳ chật hẹp, hai người chen vào nơi chỉ chứa được một người, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc không thể không ôm sát nhau, hai tay Đoàn Lĩnh không có chỗ để, Vũ Độc đành phải cúi đầu cho hắn ôm cổ mình.

Hơi thở hai người hòa vào nhau, tim Vũ Độc đập dồn dập như thiên quân vạn mã tung vó đồng bằng chạy đến hướng Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đêm nay ta sẽ lên đường.” Hạ Lan Yết cất giọng u ám, “Nhất định chưa chạy xa, ta phải trả mối thù chặt tay.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch lạnh lùng nói, “Vậy kế hoạch đã bàn thì sao?! Muốn đi là đi à?”

“Biên Lệnh Bạch!” Chất giọng khàn đặc của Hạ Lan Yết xen lẫn trong tiếng giá bút nghiên mực rơi vỡ, sau đó là tiếng ghế tựa đổ xuống.

“Đừng quên ai phái ta đến đây.” Giọng Hạ Lan Yết sặc mùi đe dọa.

Khí thế của Biên Lệnh Bạch tuột dốc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, đoán là Biên Lệnh Bạch bị Hạ Lan Yết kề móc sắt lên cổ, Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Ngươi tự ý bỏ đi thì ai lấy cái mạng chó của Hách Liên Bác? Đừng quên, chủ nhân Hách Liên Đạt của ngươi không muốn y chết ở Đại Trần, càng không muốn y chết trong lãnh thổ Tây Lương.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đánh thót một cái, lại nghe Hạ Lan Yết tức giận hừ lạnh.

“Đã tuân mệnh làm việc, dĩ nhiên sẽ làm được.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Sao ngươi nắm chắc…”

“Không mượn ngươi lo.” Hạ Lan Yết nói.

“Chừng nào về?” Biên Lệnh Bạch trầm giọng nói, “Cho ta thời gian xác định, không thể kéo dài thêm nữa, đến giờ vẫn chưa hoàn thành giao hẹn với Hách Liên Đạt, phải mau chóng giải quyết.”

Hạ Lan Yết nói, “Chọn địa điểm mai phục đi, bảy ngày sau ta sẽ chạy đến đó hội họp với ngươi, còn làm sao để dụ Hách Liên Bác vào tròng là chuyện của ngươi.”

“Không có địa điểm nào thích hợp…” Giọng Biên Lệnh Bạch có vẻ bực dọc, đi qua đi lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, thấy ánh mắt Vũ Độc hết sức hoang mang, Đoàn Lĩnh giơ tay, định viết chữ lên người Vũ Độc, y bắt lấy tay hắn, lắc đầu, ý bảo bây giờ đừng nên làm gì hết, tránh rắc rối.

Hạ Lan Yết chờ lâu mất kiên nhẫn, nói, “Chọn chỗ này đi, đừng lằng nhằng nữa.”

“Không được!” Biên Lệnh Bạch cuống quýt cuộn bản đồ trên bàn, nói, “Đây không phải bản đồ hành quân.”

Hạ Lan Yết không nói gì nữa, phóng ra khỏi phòng như cơn gió.

“Chờ đã!” Biên Lệnh Bạch cất bản đồ kho báu, đuổi theo.

Tiếng bước chân xa dần, vách tường bật mở, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc mình đầy mồ hôi bước ra.

“Mau.” Vũ Độc nói, “Biên Lệnh Bạch về ngay đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh còn suy nghĩ chuyện vừa rồi, không mấy tập trung, đáp, “Ừ… ừ! Tìm được rồi!”

Vũ Độc nhét thư vào người Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm hắn nhảy ra cửa sổ, ngay sau đó, cửa chính mở ra, Biên Lệnh Bạch quay lại.

Nguy hiểm quá, ngẫm lại hành động đêm nay, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy năng lực quản lý thời gian của Vũ Độc quá lợi hại.

Trời gần sáng, hai người về phòng, Vũ Độc múc nước rửa chân, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Phải nó không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lật xem dưới ánh nắng lờ mờ, đáp, “Là nó.”

Một quyển sổ không dán tên, ghi chép chi phí mua ngựa, sắt và hóa đơn, Biên Lệnh Bạch thiếu người Đảng Hạng mười một vạn hai nghìn lượng bạc trắng, thảo nào muốn gấp rút đào kho báu trả nợ.

“Ra tay ngay hôm nay.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi ngủ một giấc đi, hạ độc xong ta gọi ngươi dậy, chúng ta thừa cơ rời đi.”

“Không được.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bây giờ không thể giết gã, Biên Lệnh Bạch mà chết, Hách Liên Đạt không lấy được tiền, lại dòm ngó quyền giao thương Đồng Quan đã lâu, huynh xem, lão ta sắp xếp nhiều quân mai phục như vậy, chắc chắn sẽ đánh vào. Tây Xuyên đang dời đô, một khi mất lá chắn Tây Bắc, trong nước sẽ loạn.”

Vũ Độc nghe vậy thì cau mày.

“Giết gã đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chúng ta về, để Mục tướng phái người khác đến.”

“Phái ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xem như giết Biên Lệnh Bạch, có dùng ngựa thần ngày vượt nghìn dặm thì cả đi lẫn về cũng phải mất sáu ngày đêm, trong sáu ngày cũng đủ phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện.”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, không nói nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gắt, “Nghĩ cách đi, trừng ta làm gì? Đưa ngươi theo chẳng phải để làm mấy chuyện này à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ chốc lát, đột nhiên nảy ra một kế sách liều lĩnh, thích khách không rõ lai lịch kia đã trốn thoát, Hạ Lan Yết đuổi theo trả thù chặt tay… tức là gã đã bị thích khách đó chặt đứt tay? Nếu thế, trong bảy ngày Hạ Lan Yết vắng mặt, Vũ Độc có đủ thời gian đi về giữa Tây Xuyên và Đồng Quan.

Không có Hạ Lan Yết, hắn sẽ an toàn, để Vũ Độc mang sổ sách và thư hắn tự tay viết về Tây Xuyên, xin chỉ thị của Mục Khoáng Đạt, sau đó phái khâm sai đến liên minh với Hách Liên Bác, sau khi giết Biên Lệnh Bạch rồi nghĩ cách tiếp nhận quân đội Đồng Quan…


	74. Chương 74: Bận lòng

Chỉ có Vũ Độc mới thực hiện được kế hoạch này, nhưng biết giải thích với Biên Lệnh Bạch thế nào đây? Đột ngột bỏ đi, bất luận nói gì cũng dễ khiến gã nghi ngờ, cuối cùng Vũ Độc vẫn phải tự nghĩ cách, chờ Đoàn Lĩnh viết thư xong rồi tính.

Đoàn Lĩnh phải dùng hết kiến thức cả đời để viết thư, nghĩ muốn nát óc, còn bắt chước giọng văn của Mục Khoáng Đạt khi viết tấu chương, hệt như ông cụ non, rất buồn cười, viết rồi xé, xé lại viết, cảm thấy viết kiểu gì cũng không ổn. Thứ nhất, phải báo cho Mục Khoáng Đạt tình hình Đồng Quan, nhắc lão hết sức cẩn thận, nhưng không được uy hiếp. Thứ hai là nêu đề nghị của hắn mà không để Mục Khoáng Đạt biết hắn có lòng riêng, càng không thể cho Mục Khoáng Đạt biết hắn có quan hệ cá nhân với Hách Liên Bác. Thứ ba là phân tích rõ mối liên hệ giữa Diêu Phục, Biên Lệnh Bạch và Hách Liên Đạt.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa viết vừa nghĩ, hiện giờ Diêu Phục và Biên Lệnh Bạch cùng phe, Diêu Phục gửi cháu gái cho Biên Lệnh Bạch, nhờ gã gả cho Hách Liên Bác bên Tây Lương. Nhưng Biên Lệnh Bạch lại âm thầm cấu kết với bác của Hách Liên Bác, không chỉ phản bội Diêu Phục mà còn âm thầm chuẩn bị giết Hách Liên Bác ở Quan Ngoại.

Có cần viết luôn chuyện Hạ Lan Yết mưu sát tiên đế không? Đoàn Lĩnh suy đi nghĩ lại, quyết định không viết, chỉ đề ra ý tưởng của hắn, lợi dụng cơ hội này liên minh với Hách Liên Bác, hai bên trao đổi điều kiện, chia quyền quản lý con đường tơ lụa, giết Biên Lệnh Bạch, phía Bắc con đường tơ lụa về tay Hách Liên Bác, phía Nam về tay Mục Khoáng Đạt và triều đình, Hách Liên Đạt lộ dấu vết, Diêu Phục không lấy được gì, Biên Lệnh Bạch toi đời.

Nhưng một khi Biên Lệnh Bạch chết, Hách Liên Đạt không còn ai đòi nợ, ắt sẽ phái quân đánh vào cướp quyền khống chế Đồng Quan, từ đó xuôi Nam, dù không thắng vẫn có thể cướp bóc vùng Quan Nội.

Thế nên, trừ khi chuẩn bị kỹ để tiếp nhận binh quyền, còn không thì không thể giết Biên Lệnh Bạch, nhưng nếu không nhanh chóng giết Biên Lệnh Bạch thì gã sẽ tạo phản. Đoàn Lĩnh viết xong, hắn có thể tưởng tượng cảnh Mục Khoáng Đạt xé thư của hắn, hất bàn gào thét, trên đời nào có chuyện dễ dàng như vậy. Sao có thể tiếp quản binh quyền toàn bộ Đồng Quan trong vòng bảy ngày được chứ?

Đoàn Lĩnh nhanh trí nghĩ ra, chẳng phải hắn chính là lựa chọn tốt nhất đó sao?

Với người ngoài, Biên Lệnh Bạch gọi hắn là cháu trai Biên Nhung, tức là nếu Biên Lệnh Bạch chết một cách khó hiểu, hắn hoàn toàn có thể nhận con dấu của người chú trên trời rơi xuống này, kêu gọi toàn quân báo thù cho Biên Lệnh Bạch!

Nhưng đây là biện pháp cuối cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn trình bày mọi chuyện để Mục Khoáng Đạt ra quyết định, viết xong giao cho Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc kẹp thư vào sổ sách, chẳng buồn nhìn, dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đến chào tạm biệt Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Biên Lệnh Bạch bận rộn cả đêm, giờ bị Vũ Độc lôi dậy, mặt mày đau khổ.

“Ta phải đi một chuyến.” Vũ Độc nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Biên Lệnh Bạch còn mơ ngủ quan sát hai người, Vũ Độc nói, “Giao Triệu Dung cho ngươi, hắn mà sứt mẻ miếng nào ta hốt cái mạng chó nhà ngươi.”

Nói rồi, Vũ Độc nghiêng mình ra ngoài.

Biên Lệnh Bạch, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng ngượng ngùng, bấy giờ Biên Lệnh Bạch mới giật mình tỉnh hẳn, hỏi, “Đi đâu?”

“Y đi tìm một thứ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gọi là Trấn Sơn Hà.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch ngờ vực nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, đột nhiên bừng tỉnh.

“Đi đâu tìm?” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Thứ đó thất lạc cả năm rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Liệu… có liên quan đến thích khách hôm qua không?”

Biên Lệnh Bạch đi qua đi lại trong phòng, lắc đầu nói, “Không, không thể nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Trấn Sơn Hà là gì?”

“Bội kiếm của tiên đế.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Ngày người Nguyên công phá Thượng Kinh, tiên đế băng hà…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết trước, nhưng nghe Biên Lệnh Bạch nhắc đến vẫn đau nhói trong lòng.

“…không biết Trấn Sơn Hà rơi ở đâu.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Chẳng lẽ thích khách đêm qua là người Nguyên?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tiên đế chết như thế nào? Ai giết ngài?”

“Con không biết à?” Biên Lệnh Bạch ngạc nhiên nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, dù gì cũng đã bị dựng dậy, bèn dặn người đưa bữa sáng đến, ngồi trước bàn cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, húp cháo.

Biên Lệnh Bạch rất có thiện cảm với “cháu trai” này, hắn vượt nghìn dặm xa đến đây giúp gã thanh toán nợ nần, lúc trước có Vũ Độc luôn bới lông tìm vết, bây giờ cái gai trong mắt đi rồi, vừa khéo có thể tâm sự với hắn.

“Tiên đế là anh hùng.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Vì cứu Gia Luật Đại Thạch mà giết thẳng vào kinh thành, lọt vào mai phục của Hạ Lan Yết, kiệt sức mà hy sinh, cả đời Biên thúc không sợ trời không sợ đất, chỉ sợ mỗi mình ngài.”

“Hạ Lan Yết… là gã…”

“Ừ.” Biên Lệnh Bạch mất mát nhìn ra sân, nói, “Bảy ngày nữa là mùng bảy tháng bảy. Thế nên con có hiểu không, Biên thúc thu nhận cả tên thích khách kia, thật sự không còn đường lui nữa. Ta không ứng phó với Mục gia, sớm muộn gì Mục gia cũng tiêu diệt ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ hiện tại Mục gia đang đối phó ngươi kia kìa, giờ nhận ra cũng đã muộn màng, ngoài miệng lại nói, “Biên thúc không việc gì phải sợ lão, đào kho báu lên thì chẳng cần lo về quân lương nữa.”

“Phù phù…”

Biên Lệnh Bạch vừa thổi vừa húp cháo, lắc đầu cười khổ.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tại sao Hạ Lan Yết muốn giết tiên đế?”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Cũng chẳng có gì, tên đó chỉ là…” Tim Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên cổ họng, Biên Lệnh Bạch chợt nhận ra suýt thì lỡ lời, bèn sửa miệng, “…một gã liều mạng, sau khi ám sát tiên đế, gã trốn đến Tây Lương, Tây Lương không dám chứa nên gã chạy vào Đồng Quan, chậc…”

Biên Lệnh Bạch thổn thức khiến Đoàn Lĩnh thấy đau buồn thay gã, hắn muốn hỏi nữa nhưng sợ làm Biên Lệnh Bạch nghi ngờ.

Ăn sáng xong, Biên Lệnh Bạch dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nào, quý phủ giờ chỉ còn hai chú cháu mình, con về trước sửa soạn đồ đi, chờ lát nữa ta gọi, chúng ta đi đạp thanh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Biên Lệnh Bạch muốn đi xem kho báu của gã có bị đụng vào chưa, bèn đáp vâng, định đi thì Biên Lệnh Bạch lại hỏi, “Con còn chú bác nào không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, nói, “Triệu gia chết sạch rồi.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Từ nay ta sẽ là chú ruột của con, chúng ta nói với bên ngoài con là con trai của anh ta, đến Đồng Quan tìm nơi nương tựa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm kích gật đầu, thầm nghĩ chú ruột ta đang ở Tây Xuyên kìa, ngươi coi chừng xuống làm ma bị ông nội ta đập chết lần nữa. Đoàn Lĩnh cả đêm không ngủ, mệt không chịu nổi, liền về phòng ngủ một giấc chẳng biết trời trăng, trong mộng như nghe thấy khúc Tương Kiến Hoan.

Kể cũng lạ, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nghe bốn người thổi khúc sáo này, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Tầm Xuân, Lý Tiệm Hồng và Vũ Độc. Ấn tượng sâu đậm nhất là đêm ở trường học Thượng Kinh và đêm Tây Xuyên lặng lẽ, hắn dựa cửa nghe khúc sáo của Vũ Độc.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Mỗi lần nhớ đến ba chữ ấy, Đoàn Lĩnh không tự chủ run lên, hắn thậm chí không muốn nhớ lại tướng mạo người kia, cũng không muốn nhắc tên gã. Hắn trở mình, nhưng không ôm được Vũ Độc, mở mắt, hắn cảm giác tiếng sáo ấy thật sự có tồn tại, nhưng vừa thức giấc thì giai điệu biến mất.

Vũ Độc không ở đây.

Trong mấy tháng qua, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn rời xa Vũ Độc, trước kia, mỗi khi thức dậy đều có Vũ Độc bên cạnh, hoặc luyện quyền ngoài phòng, hoặc tưới hoa trong sân, hoặc dọn dẹp đồ đạc.

Bây giờ mở mắt chỉ có căn phòng trống vắng, mặt trời ngả về Tây khiến hắn bần thần, hôm nay mới là ngày thứ nhất, còn sáu ngày nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy, ngơ ngác nhìn ngoài sân, mùa thu Đồng Quan đìu hiu vắng lặng, chỉ có tiếng lá phong xào xạc, lá vàng lìa cành về với đất.

“Vũ Độc…” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm.

“Nghĩ gì đấy?” Vũ Độc ngồi xổm dưới chân giường, đột ngột lên tiếng.

Đoàn Lĩnh hết hồn, hỏi, “Sao huynh còn chưa đi?!”

“Suỵt.”

Vũ Độc mặc trang phục đi đêm, giơ ngón trỏ trước môi, lưỡng lự nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta không yên tâm.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hay là cùng đi đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không, không được.”

“Nguy hiểm lắm.” Vũ Độc cau mày, “Thật sự không yên tâm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đi rồi thì phía Biên Lệnh Bạch phải làm sao?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đã bỏ một liều Thất Nhật Điên vào cháo của gã, bảy ngày sau gã sẽ phát điên, sùi bọt mép, thất khiếu chảy máu mà chết, chúng ta về là kịp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu Mục tướng có sắp đặt khác thì sao? Hạ Lan Yết sẽ quay lại.”

Vũ Độc, “Ngộ nhỡ ngươi bị gã phát hiện rồi giết thì ta biết làm sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vậy, cõi lòng rung động, nét mặt Vũ Độc vô cùng bình tĩnh, chẳng có vẻ gì là mất kiên nhẫn, Đoàn Lĩnh biết y thật sự lo lắng, đây là biểu cảm mỗi khi Vũ Độc nghiêm túc.

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, nói, “Trước khi đi ta đã bỏ độc vào cháo của gã, nhìn gã uống hết, chỉ sợ ta vừa đi là gã gây khó dễ ngươi.”

“Huynh xem, chẳng có gì xảy ra hết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn ra sân, hỏi Vũ Độc, “Gã đang làm gì vậy?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Đang nói chuyện với Phí tiên sinh, sắp đến tìm ngươi rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh còn nhớ câu nói đó không? Tiên đế đã nói có vài việc, dù biết mình sẽ chết cũng phải làm bằng được.”

Vũ Độc im lặng, ánh mắt sâu lắng, nhướn mày nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi rất gan dạ.” Vũ Độc cười nói, “Nhưng ngươi cẩn thận đến mấy cũng sơ sót, có một lỗi sai, ngươi đã nghĩ đến chưa?”

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh mù mờ.

Vũ Độc, “Nếu gã phát hiện mất sổ sách thì sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh như tỉnh mộng, nói, “Phải rồi, ẩu quá, nên làm giả một quyển nhét lại mới đúng, nhưng giờ không kịp nữa, nếu gã hỏi thì đành phải giả ngu thôi, cho gã chết không đối chứng đi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Phí tiên sinh đã thay ngươi làm giả một quyển, hồi chiều ta đã trả về rồi.”

Cảm ơn trời đất, lưng Đoàn Lĩnh toát mồ hôi lạnh, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta chạy ra ngoài thành rồi mới nhớ việc này nên vòng lại, làm xong hết rồi, đến nhắc ngươi một tiếng.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười.

“Vậy…” Vũ Độc muốn nói lại thôi.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác ngồi trên giường, áo đơn quần dài trắng như tuyết, Vũ Độc nhìn hắn hồi lâu, nói, “Ta đi đây.”

“Huynh… đi đường cẩn thận.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta biết ngươi biết bắn cung, có gặp nguy hiểm nhớ phải bỏ chạy, bảo vệ bản thân, ngươi cũng… hết sức cẩn thận.”

Vóc dáng Vũ Độc cao to, chỉ ngồi xổm cũng ngang tầm đối diện Đoàn Lĩnh, giữa hai người chỉ nghe tiếng hít thở, tiếng lá rụng xuống khóm hoa, tiếng ong mật vỗ cánh bay đi.

Vũ Độc xoay người nhảy xuống giường, phi thân ra khỏi phòng, nhảy lên mái hiên, biến mất.

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt không biết phải làm gì, khoảnh khắc chia tay, trong đầu hắn vang lên một câu nói đã nghe từ rất lâu, giọng nói ấy như triều dâng mang bao đau thương ập đến, cũng như triều xuống lặng lẽ rút đi trước khi nuốt chửng trái tim hắn.


	75. Chương 75: Đơn độc

Hoàng hôn, đường mòn Đồng Quan.

Vũ Độc giục ngựa qua đường núi, tiến vào bình nguyên.

“Sa!”

Nếu đi đường thuận lợi thì chỉ cần chạy không ngừng nghỉ hai ngày rưỡi là đến Tây Xuyên, sau đó vượt núi băng đèo, không có gì cản trở thì ba ngày là có thể quay lại Đồng Quan.

Nắng chiều kéo dài đến cuối dãy núi rồi vụt tắt, vệt sáng đỏ rực phủ xuống núi, hắt ra những bóng ma lởn vởn, không biết từ bao giờ, Vũ Độc không còn thích đêm tối nữa. Mỗi khi đêm xuống, cảm giác kết thúc một ngày im lìm vắng vẻ, dần dần, y đã quen cất bước giữa ban ngày, không muốn quay về đêm tối.

_“Con là thích khách, thích khách không có ban ngày, chỉ có đêm thâu.”_

Giọng nói ấy lại vang lên bên tai y.

Y giục ngựa đuổi theo tia nắng cuối cùng, dường như không muốn thấy thế gian chìm vào đêm tối, y trông theo chút ánh sáng mỏng manh, mãi đến khi mặt trời lặn hẳn, chỉ còn nền trời xanh đen huyền ảo, không gian tĩnh lặng và giấc mộng muôn màu.

Y còn nhớ, hồi bé mình không thích ban ngày, chỉ thích đêm đen, hòa làm một với bóng tối mới có cảm giác an toàn, nhưng bây giờ y chỉ muốn đắm mình trong nắng mai. Ban ngày náo nhiệt hơn, cũng thú vị hơn, sáng sớm thằng nhóc kia thức dậy sẽ cười nói với y, bận trước bận sau, thế giới sinh động hẳn lên.

Đêm xuống khi vào giấc, hai người không nói chuyện nữa, Vũ Độc như quay lại thế giới của mình, trông chừng cánh cửa đã đóng, chờ Đoàn Lĩnh thức dậy trò chuyện. Một ngày trôi qua rồi ngủ, cửa lại đóng.

Trước kia, y từng thấy trong phủ Triệu Khuê có một chiếc đồng hồ Tây Dương ngoại tộc cống nạp, khi đến giờ, cánh cửa nhỏ trên đồng hồ bật mở, một hình nhân tí hon sẽ ló ra báo giờ, lần đầu Vũ Độc trông thấy còn buồn cười, nhưng chỉ khi đến đúng giờ, hình nhân tí hon đó mới xuất hiện. Thế là mỗi lần đi qua phòng ngủ, y sẽ nghỉ chân chờ hình nhân tí hon ấy chui ra.

Đời người chỉ có chút niềm vui nho nhỏ ấy, Vũ Độc không khỏi cảm thán, bản thân đúng là quá thất bại.

Chòm Bắc Đẩu lấp lánh giữa trời thu, dẫn đường cho y, mấy hôm nữa là Thất tịch.

Thất tịch thì làm gì đây? Chỉ e không thể dễ dàng dứt khỏi công vụ bộn bề… Vũ Độc bắt đầu nhớ lại, từ sau khi rời môn phái, y luôn đơn độc, Tết không ra Tết, lễ chẳng giống lễ, lần này xong chuyện là có thể nghỉ ngơi được rồi.

Vũ Độc cảm giác y không thể nào nhìn thấu thằng nhóc kia, từ ngày đầu đến bên mình, Vương Sơn như vẫn còn giấu diếm rất nhiều chuyện, còn giấu rất kỹ, như đeo lớp mặt nạ. Nhưng cẩn thận mà ngẫm, Vương Sơn thật sự chẳng làm gì quá khác thường.

Có khi ranh mãnh như hồ ly, có khi ngốc nghếch, chẳng biết đâu mà lần…

Đêm tối tĩnh mịch, gió lùa qua đường núi, vó ngựa như nhẹ hơn, cuốn theo lá vàng bay ngược hướng Vũ Độc, bị y bỏ lại phía sau. Môn phái phương Bắc cũng chẳng còn nữa rồi, Vũ Độc chạy dọc đường núi quanh co, đổi hướng Tây Nam ra quan đạo.

—o0o—

Sáng hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ quên trời đất, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi.

Hôm nay sương mù dày đặc, lúc ra sân, giơ tay không thấy nổi năm ngón, Đoàn Lĩnh vô thức gọi Vũ Độc, chợt nhớ Vũ Độc đã về Tây Xuyên rồi. Quản gia đến thông báo, Đoàn Lĩnh qua gặp Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Chân của Phí Hoằng Đức gần như lành hẳn, hai người đang chờ Đoàn Lĩnh đến cùng ăn sáng, trong phòng có vài võ tướng.

Biên Lệnh Bạch nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Mấy bữa trước con đến quá bất ngờ, không kịp giới thiệu, mấy vị này là phó tướng Đồng Quan, cũng xem như bậc chú bác của con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa đứng dậy, các võ tướng đã khiêm nhường trước.

“Không dám nhận không dám nhận.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch giới thiệu từng người, gồm hai phó tướng, hai giáo quan, một chủ bộ. Hai phó tướng một người họ Vương, một người họ Tạ có địa vị cao nhất, chủ bộ chẳng quản lý bao nhiêu thứ, Biên Lệnh Bạch muốn làm gì cũng trưng cầu ý tham mưu là Phí Hoằng Đức, nội vụ cũng chẳng có gì để chủ bộ mó tay vào, ăn sáng xong, giáo quan và chủ bộ lui ra, chỉ còn hai người Vương, Tạ ngồi lại.

Biên Lệnh Bạch sai người chọn binh, cùng Đoàn Lĩnh rời khỏi Đồng Quan, đến phía Đông dãy Tần Lĩnh, kiểm tra xem kho báu còn nguyên vẹn hay không.

Đồng Quan dựa núi, phía Nam thông với Tây Xuyên, phía Đông thông với Hoài Âm, Thượng Tử, Bắc giáp Tây Lương, từ xưa đã là vùng giao tranh của nhà binh, ra khỏi biên ải, Đoàn Lĩnh ghìm ngựa trên dốc cao, chợt thấy trống vắng lạ thường.

Biển mây mù mịt, sương trắng mênh mang, nhìn từ trên cao, dãy núi như tách làm đôi, dòng thác mây trút xuống vách đá, trôi đến Hoàng Hà phương xa, non núi quây quần, sóng lớn cuồn cuộn, sông núi trải dọc đường Đồng Quan.

“Nhung Nhi này.” Biên Lệnh Bạch cưỡi ngựa, thong thả chạy song song với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Vâng, Biên thúc.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Con ít nói quá.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Lúc nào cũng yên lặng, coi như con cẩn thận chín chắn, nhưng quá kiệm lời cũng khó mà nâng đỡ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ở nhà ta cũng luôn như vậy, Biên thúc dạy phải, sau này ta sẽ nói nhiều hơn.”

“Cha con là người thận trọng.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Huyên thuyên ắt lỡ lời, nói nhiều sai nhiều, im lặng cũng tốt. Con nói xem, theo con thấy thì quan hệ giữa Liêu và Tây Lương hiện tại như thế nào?”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Biên Lệnh Bạch muốn tạo phản, gã cũng không ngại giấu hắn, dường như có ý tiết lộ nhưng không nói rõ toàn bộ kế hoạch với hắn, chắc đang thử lòng trung thành.

“Biên thúc nghĩ thế nào thì ta nghĩ thế đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Biên Lệnh Bạch cười sang sảng, không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ nói vậy, kẻ ngu dốt thường không nhận ra bản thân đần độn, lại thích đề phòng người bên cạnh quá thông minh, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã dạy hắn điều đó.

“Con giúp ta chuyện này nhé.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Ta thấy Vương tử Đảng Hạng rất thích con, con giúp ta hẹn y ra ngoài thành đi, ta có sắp xếp.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp không chút đắn đo.

Biên Lệnh Bạch ngạc nhiên vì Đoàn Lĩnh không hỏi gì, nhưng thái độ không thắc mắc của hắn rất vừa ý Biên Lệnh Bạch.

“Nhưng ta không nắm chắc.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Nếu y không chịu theo ta thì sao? Liệu y có nghi ngờ không? Lúc đó phải làm gì?”

Biên Lệnh Bạch thâm hiểm nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Con không biết tự nghĩ cách à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng, Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Cứ đi theo y, có gì không hiểu thì hỏi Phí tiên sinh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ đành gật đầu, thầm nghĩ ngươi muốn ta bán nhan sắc à, nhưng cũng đúng lúc, hắn đang muốn tìm Hách Liên Bác nói chuyện.

Sương tan, mây đen phủ mờ Tần Lĩnh, hai người đến vị trí lần trước bị đánh lén, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ở gần đây thôi.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch định sai người lục soát, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nhẹ nhàng kéo tay áo gã, nói, “Biên thúc, ta có chuyện muốn nói.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nghiêng người qua, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra Phí Hoằng Đức không đi theo, đột nhiên bái phục ông ta đúng là cáo già. Lúc đó chắc chắn Phí Hoằng Đức đã biết hắn tìm được lối vào nơi giấu kho báu! Thế mà ông ta không nói gì cả.

“Ta nghi chỗ này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói bên tai Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Chưa nói với ai.”

“Mau dẫn ta qua đó.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, dặn thuộc hạ chờ tại chỗ, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Con biết dùng kiếm không?”

“Biết bắn cung.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Biên Lệnh Bạch lấy cho hắn cây cung, một túi đựng tên, lại ném cho hắn thanh kiếm, gã cầm kiếm lên ngựa, bảo Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ đường, giục ngựa vào rừng.

“Là ở đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đã thấy từ lần trước nhưng không nói cho Phí tiên sinh.”

Ý Đoàn Lĩnh là ta không nói cho Phí tiên sinh, ngươi cũng đừng để lộ, Biên Lệnh Bạch lại hiểu sai ý hắn, gật đầu nói, “Ừ, ngoan.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nên khóc hay cười.

Biên Lệnh Bạch thận trọng xuống ngựa, hai người nhìn quanh hang đá hôm đó thích khách đã đến, gió lùa lạnh buốt, Biên Lệnh Bạch đi thẳng vào trong. Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung cài tên, yểm trợ phía sau, lúc chĩa đầu tên sau gáy Biên Lệnh Bạch, cánh tay run lên.

Giờ mà bắn tên thì mọi chuyện coi như chấm dứt, nhưng hắn không thể chạy thoát, vẫn nên chờ Vũ Độc về thôi.

“Vào đi.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói vọng ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh kiểm tra dấu vết xung quanh, đường hang quanh co dẫn sâu vào núi, cuối đường là bờ vực, Đoàn Lĩnh đốt nến, ra hiệu Biên Lệnh Bạch qua xem, quả nhiên trên vách đá có dấu chân.

“Biên thúc, không thể đi tiếp.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vẻ mặt Biên Lệnh Bạch chần chừ, như đang cân nhắc điều gì.

“Nhìn phía sau kìa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có đoạn dây thừng.”

“Đi thôi.” Biên Lệnh Bạch che phía trước Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên không muốn giết gã, ngoại trừ muốn tạo phản và muốn giết Hách Liên Bác thì gã chưa làm gì quá đáng với hắn.

Biên Lệnh Bạch quay đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt quái lạ, Đoàn Lĩnh đang nghĩ chừng nào Vũ Độc về, Biên Lệnh Bạch đột ngột gạt chân, Đoàn Lĩnh tránh không kịp, ngã xuống vách núi, vội bấu lấy mép đá.

Biên Lệnh Bạch tiếc nuối nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Xin lỗi, Dung Nhi.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói, “Ta suy đi nghĩ lại, càng ít người biết bí mật này càng tốt, dù gì Triệu gia con cũng chẳng còn ai nối dõi, con xuống dưới coi như đoàn tụ với cha, cứ vậy đi, ta sẽ đốt tiền giấy cho con.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nghiến chân lên tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh căm phẫn quát một tiếng, rơi xuống vực.

—o0o—

Chập tối, Vũ Độc giục ngựa vào thành Tây Xuyên.

Lệnh dời đô đã ban, chưa tới nửa tháng, các nhà giàu ồ ạt dọn khỏi hoàng thành nghìn năm, khung cảnh náo loạn.

“Thừa tướng đâu?” Từ ngày trộm sổ sách, đã ba ngày hai đêm Vũ Độc không được ngủ, mắt hằn tơ máu, y vừa vào phủ đã chạy đi tìm Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhưng tướng phủ trống trơn, chẳng có mấy người, có lẽ đã đến Giang Châu trước rồi.

Vũ Độc thầm nghĩ không xong, phải chạy đến Giang Châu thì thời gian không kịp nữa!

Trong sân, Xương Lưu Quân đang đá cầu với Mục Khánh, hai người nhìn Vũ Độc.

Mục Khánh kinh ngạc hỏi, “Vũ Độc?! Vương Sơn đâu?! Các ngươi đi đâu vậy?!”

Xương Lưu Quân nghi ngờ quan sát Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc thở dốc, đứng thẳng người nói, “Cầu kiến Mục tướng, việc quân khẩn cấp.”

Xương Lưu Quân chế giễu, “Dùng cầu kiến cơ à? Chắc là khẩn cấp thật, không may rồi, Mục tướng đã đến Giang Châu trước một bước.”

Vũ Độc, “…”


	76. Chương 76: Cơ duyên

Vũ Độc đứng trong sân, chầm chậm rút kiếm.

“Xương Lưu Quân.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Ông có việc gấp, đừng ép ta ra tay.”

Mục Khánh tưởng Vũ Độc nói giỡn, sang một bên tiếp tục đá cầu.

Xương Lưu Quân không cười nữa, rút kiếm, hai người ở thế đối lập.

Vũ Độc biết Mục Khoáng Đạt chắc chắn đang ở trong phủ, vì lão sợ chết, không thể nào để Xương Lưu Quân lại mà đến Giang Châu trước.

“Chuyện gì?” Mục Khoáng Đạt trên lầu hỏi vọng xuống, “Sao ngươi về có một mình thế, Vũ Độc?”

Xương Lưu Quân thu kiếm, Vũ Độc vẫn cầm kiếm, dõi theo từng động tác của Xương Lưu Quân.

Mục Khoáng Đạt chắn giữa hai người, đè tay lên cổ tay cầm kiếm của Vũ Độc, bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới thu kiếm Liệt Quang, vẫn nhìn chằm chặp Xương Lưu Quân, nói, “Có chuyện quan trọng muốn bẩm báo Mục tướng.”

“Lên đây nói.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, dẫn Vũ Độc lên lầu.

Trong phòng lầu hai sáng lờ mờ, Vũ Độc đầy mùi mồ hôi, vào phòng.

“Là Vũ khanh à?” Thái Diêm bất ngờ.

Vũ Độc không ngờ Thái tử đương triều đích thân đến Mục phủ, tùy tùng bên cạnh Thái Diêm cũng không phải Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Điện hạ đang tìm ngươi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Không ngờ ngươi về đúng lúc thế.”

Vũ Độc hành lễ với Thái Diêm, khó hiểu quan sát tùy tùng theo hắn, vô cùng kinh ngạc.

Người kia mặc áo gấm đỏ thẫm, cà lơ phất phơ dựa bàn uống rượu, tay trái đeo ngọc ban chỉ và ba chiếc nhẫn đá quý, tay phải đeo găng tay vải the, cầm chén lưu ly, ánh mắt lờ đờ, nấc một tiếng, nâng chén với Vũ Độc, ý bảo uống rượu đi.

“Sao ngươi lại ở đây?” Vũ Độc cau mày hỏi.

“Bệ hạ gọi.” Người đàn ông trẻ kia trông như côn đồ, cười cợt, thuận miệng nói, “Thì ta tới, có vấn đề gì không?”

“Trịnh Ngạn, hai ngươi quen nhau à?” Lần này đến lượt Thái Diêm kinh ngạc.

“Ờ.” Trịnh Ngạn lơ đãng liếc Thái Diêm, lại mỉm cười nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Ôn chuyện để sau.” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Vũ Độc, ngươi muốn nói gì?”

Vũ Độc băn khoăn vì có Thái Diêm và Trịnh Ngạn, không lên tiếng, vừa rồi Xương Lưu Quân không vào thông báo chắc là vì Thái tử đang có mặt trong phủ. Không tiện nói rõ, Vũ Độc lấy trong ngực áo một túi giấy dầu, đưa cho Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Mục Khoáng Đạt vui vẻ nói, “Tốt lắm.” Lại nhìn Thái Diêm, “Là tin của Trường Sính, để thần sắp xếp lại rồi sao chép cho điện hạ một bản.”

“Đừng ngại.” Thái Diêm nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Đang muốn nhờ Vũ Độc chút việc vặt.”

“Vâng.” Mục Khoáng Đạt tiện thể lui ra, đóng cửa cho Vũ Độc, đi đọc thư của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Yên lặng chốc lát, Thái Diêm nói với Vũ Độc, “Trịnh Ngạn là người mình.”

Vũ Độc làm động tác “suỵt”, ý bảo bây giờ không nên nói nhiều.

Thái Diêm suy nghĩ, gật đầu, vào thẳng vấn đề, “Nửa tháng trước Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đi đâu chẳng biết, đến một lá thư cũng không để lại.”

Trịnh Ngạn phì cười.

“Chim khôn lựa cành mà đậu.” Trịnh Ngạn nói với Thái Diêm, “Điện hạ cần gì phải cố chấp thế.”

Ánh mắt Thái Diêm toát vẻ tức giận, hiển nhiên rất bất bình với thái độ vô lễ của Trịnh Ngạn nhưng không dám bắt bẻ, Vũ Độc vừa nhìn đã biết, Lang Tuấn Hiệp âm thầm chạy mất, Trịnh Ngạn thay thế gã, hẳn là Lý Diễn Thu điều đến.

Chỉ là thị vệ tùy thân mà Thái Diêm còn chẳng thể sai khiến, nhìn Trịnh Ngạn dám xen miệng trong lúc Thái Diêm nói chuyện là biết, nhất định Thái Diêm đã nhịn hắn lâu lắm rồi.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục phản bội tiên đế, giờ thì phản điện hạ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nên bắt gã về quy án.”

Thái Diêm thở dài, xua tay, nói, “Ta cũng không trách gã, dù sao thì ngay đến Trịnh khanh cũng không đoán ra Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đi đâu… Vũ Độc… nếu ngươi có manh mối gì…”

“Nói trắng ra đi.” Trịnh Ngạn mất kiên nhẫn nói, “Quanh co vòng vèo mắc mệt.”

“Cút ra ngoài cho ta!” Thái Diêm tức giận gào lên.

Vũ Độc hết sức khó xử, Trịnh Ngạn cũng không trơ tráo ngồi lại, bưng chén lảo đảo ra ngoài, đóng cửa cái rầm.

Sắc mặt Thái Diêm u ám đến đáng sợ.

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Ta nên san sẻ giúp điện hạ thế nào đây?”

Thái Diêm do dự chốc lát, cuối cùng nói, “Hôm nay đến đây, ngoại trừ thương lượng việc dời đô với Mục tướng, còn muốn nhờ ngươi tìm Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

Vũ Độc im lặng một hồi, gật đầu nói, “Bạch Hổ Đường thống lĩnh tứ đại thích khách, nhưng truyền đến đời ta thì chẳng còn ai cả, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục xuất thân Tiên Ti, từng tàn sát môn phái, chắc chắn sẽ không nghe lệnh ta, nhưng chỉ cần một câu của điện hạ, ta không bảo đảm bắt được người sống nhưng có thể mang xác gã về.”

Thái Diêm không lên tiếng, nhíu mày, như cân nhắc một quyết định cực kỳ khó khăn.

“Cố hết sức bắt sống.” Thái Diêm nói.

Vũ Độc gật đầu, Mục Khoáng Đạt gõ cửa, vào nói với Vũ Độc, “Ta biết rồi, ngươi cực nhọc bôn ba đêm ngày, về nghỉ ngơi đi, ăn uống bổ sung thể lực, sáng mai đi giúp ta một chuyến.”

Vũ Độc biết Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn đưa thư đến Đồng Quan, hẳn là đã đồng ý đề nghị của Đoàn Lĩnh, liền hành lễ với Thái Diêm rồi lui ra, Mục Khoáng Đạt ngồi xuống đối diện Thái Diêm, mở một cuộn tấu chương.

Mặt trời lặn, Vũ Độc đi qua hành lang uốn khúc, thấy Trịnh Ngạn say bí tỉ, cầm chén nói chuyện với Mục Khánh, Xương Lưu Quân khoanh tay ngồi trước hành lang quan sát. Trịnh Ngạn thấy Vũ Độc liền ngoắc y, nói, “Nào nào nào, hôm nay phải uống với ta mấy vò, không say không về!”

Trịnh Ngạn bước đến, Vũ Độc trở tay chĩa kiếm hướng cổ họng Trịnh Ngạn.

“Ông phải về ngủ.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói.

Trịnh Ngạn đành phải gật đầu, nói, “Dậy rồi uống với ta mấy chén.”

“Tính sau.” Vũ Độc thu kiếm, nghiêng đầu liếc Xương Lưu Quân, Xương Lưu Quân cười gằn, Vũ Độc không để ý gã nữa, vội quay về khoảnh sân y và Đoàn Lĩnh từng ở.

Đồ đạc không bị dịch chuyển, hoa của Đoàn Lĩnh đã chết héo, Vũ Độc cởi áo ném lên giường, vừa ngả đầu đã ngủ.

—o0o—

Trong hang động Tần Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa bị gạt chân đã biết không ổn, lập tức phản ứng lại, ngay lúc Biên Lệnh Bạch giẫm lên tay hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhanh chóng tháo trường cung sau lưng, gào to một tiếng thu hút chú ý của Biên Lệnh Bạch, sau đó trượt xuống vách núi, dùng dây cung móc lấy mỏm đá nhô ra gần đó.

Hắn nắm chặt trường cung, đổi tay khác bấu lấy vách núi, đạp một tảng đá rơi xuống vực, tiếng đá chạm đất vỡ nát dội lại.

Tiếng bước chân Biên Lệnh Bạch đi xa, lưng Đoàn Lĩnh toát mồ hôi lạnh, bám vào vách núi, thầm nghĩ nguy hiểm quá.

Vừa rồi còn nhờ hắn dụ Hách Liên Bác, lúc rời Đồng Quan thì chưa thấy gã nổi sát khí, đến đây mới đá hắn xuống vực, nhất định là nổi lòng tham sau khi phát hiện kho báu.

Đoàn Lĩnh vốn muốn cho gã biết vị trí giấu kho báu, Biên Lệnh Bạch ắt sẽ quay lại, chỉ cần chờ Vũ Độc về, bảo y rải độc sẵn hoặc thả con rết vàng cắn Biên Lệnh Bạch, để gã chết không đối chứng.

Lúc đó họ sẽ thuận lợi đưa Biên Lệnh Bạch trúng độc về Đồng Quan bốc thuốc chữa trị, Đoàn Lĩnh có thể lấy danh nghĩa trợ giúp Biên Lệnh Bạch để khống chế Đồng Quan. Tính ngày tính đêm, nhưng không ngờ Biên Lệnh Bạch khắc trước còn ra vẻ thân thiết, vừa phát hiện kho báu đã ra tay giết hắn, chẳng buồn cân nhắc làm sao dụ Hách Liên Bác, làm sao khi Vũ Độc về, chỉ biết giết Đoàn Lĩnh trước rồi tính. Xưa nay Đoàn Lĩnh đã quen giao thiệp với người thông minh, mọi chuyện phát triển thành thế này là không hợp lẽ thường, hắn đã đánh giá thấp mức độ ngu xuẩn của Biên Lệnh Bạch.

Đoàn Lĩnh treo người trên vực thẳm tối đen một lúc, thử di chuyển, lần mò xung quanh, đột nhiên mò được một cái mộng* gỗ thò ra.

_*Là mẫu gỗ thò ra để ráp vào lỗ ở các đồ đạc bằng gỗ._

Mộng gỗ không dài, bị đóng vào đá men theo vách núi, chỉ đủ cho một người đặt chân. Đoàn Lĩnh nắm mộng gỗ, từ từ leo lên. Hắn không biết Biên Lệnh Bạch đi xa chưa nên không dám trèo lên, theo lý thì Biên Lệnh Bạch chắc chắn sẽ phái người đến canh gác.

Trong trường hợp đó, Biên Lệnh Bạch phải mất chút thời gian băng qua suối báo cho vệ binh, không chừng có thể nhân lúc đó mà bỏ chạy. Đoàn Lĩnh lặng lẽ bò lên, cố gắng đi không phát ra tiếng động, chạy ra khỏi hang, chợt nghe giọng Biên Lệnh Bạch.

“Gác ở đây, không được cho ai vào…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải chạy ngược vào sâu trong hang, tiếng bước chân hỗn loạn tiến vào hang, Đoàn Lĩnh đạp trúng tảng đá ướt, suýt trượt chân rơi xuống vực, toát mồ hôi lạnh. May mà tiếng bước chân vệ binh dừng ngay lối vào hang động.

Đoàn Lĩnh men theo dấu chân mình quay lại bên vách núi, nhìn xuống, vách đá phẳng lì, chỉ có cái mộng gỗ đã cứu mạng hắn. Phía trước không lối đi, đằng sau là truy binh, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể làm gì khác là làm liều, dùng dây cung móc mỏm đá lởm chởm, thử đạp lên mộng gỗ, nó chắc chắn hơn hắn nghĩ.

Hắn đứng trên mộng gỗ, cúi đầu nhìn xuống, ánh mắt dần quen với bóng tối, phát hiện cách đó mấy bước có một mộng gỗ khác, gần như hòa làm một với màu đá.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Mộng gỗ đóng ở nơi bí mật như vậy, nếu không buông mình xuống vách núi sẽ không tài nào nhìn thấy. Đoàn Lĩnh bước lên mộng gỗ thứ hai, sau đó phát hiện nhiều mộng gỗ hơn, tất cả nối liền thành một dải thang trời men vách núi, không kéo về hang động hắn tìm ra mà dẫn sang vách núi bên trái!

Đoàn Lĩnh bước qua từng mộng gỗ cheo leo, đi chừng hơn trăm bước thì đến một bệ đá bằng phẳng, còn nghe tiếng nước róc rách, khu vực này rộng hơn hắn tưởng. Đoàn Lĩnh thấy trên bệ đá có một đường hầm, định vào trong thì đá trúng thứ gì đó nghe lộc cộc, hắn vội nằm xuống đè lại, lần mò dưới đất, tìm được khúc củi đã cháy một nửa và một ít dầu hỏa.

Đoàn Lĩnh đốt đuốc, quan sát xung quanh, phát hiện trên bệ đá có dấu vết của con người, hơn nữa chỉ vừa mới đi không lâu.

Rốt cuộc là ai?

Hắn chợt nhớ đến thích khách không rõ lai lịch đã đánh lén Phí Hoằng Đức, là tên đó à? Gã có mục đích gì? Dưới bệ đá là đường hầm tối om, Đoàn Lĩnh bước xuống, thấy một cánh cửa đá kiên cố, ổ khóa sắt đã bị vũ khí sắc bén chém làm hai, dây xích đứt ném một bên.

Hắn đẩy cửa ra, sau cửa là một căn phòng âm u, bên trong chất đầy rương sắt được đánh số xếp ngay ngắn, có một chiếc rương đã bị cạy khóa. Đoàn Lĩnh châm lửa vào chậu than, thắp sáng hang động, ngay sau đó, hắn suýt bị ánh vàng sáng rực chiếu mù mắt.

Là vàng ròng, căn phòng bí mật chất đầy vàng ròng! Tất cả đều là vàng thỏi, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm một thỏi lên xem, quả thực không tin nổi. Hắn bắt đầu đếm, một thỏi là hai mươi lượng, ước chừng một rương là một nghìn lượng, trong phòng có năm mươi sáu rương, tức là có năm vạn sáu nghìn lượng!

Vàng trong quốc khố cũng không nhiều như vậy! Đoàn Lĩnh như ngừng thở.

Nhưng đây không phải thứ quý giá nhất, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn bốn phía, thấy trong phòng có một hốc đá lõm, trong hốc có dấu vết đặt đồ vật. Xem vết bụi thì chắc là có một cái hộp từng nằm đây, sau đó bị ai lấy đi.

Thứ gì mà giá trị hơn năm vạn sáu nghìn lượng vàng ròng? Nhìn kích cỡ thì cái hộp chỉ to bằng bàn tay. Đã có người tìm ra nơi này, người đó không hề ham muốn số vàng, chỉ lấy thứ quan trọng nhất là chiếc hộp. Là tên thích khách kia à? Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm lại, thấy cũng hợp lý, nếu là hắn, hắn cũng sẽ không nhét vàng vào người mà đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại đóng cửa phòng bí mật, tìm lối thoát khác, bất ngờ phát hiện có sợi dây thừng cột vào bệ đá buông xuống vực, hắn do dự chốc lát, quyết định xuống nhìn, thế là bám vào dây thường tuột xuống.

Làm thế nào vận chuyển vàng qua thang trời mộng gỗ? Đoàn Lĩnh không giải thích được, tuột đến cuối đoạn dây, trước mặt là một hang động khác, chỉ có một người qua được, Đoàn Lĩnh giơ đuốc tiến vào, gió buốt thốc qua, đi hoài đi mãi, phía trước là ánh sáng.

Trong hang động không phân biệt được ngày đêm, lúc này trời đã tối, sao trời rọi sáng thế gian, hắn xuất hiện ở hẻm núi gần đỉnh Tần Lĩnh, trước mắt là rừng cây um tùm, dưới đất rơi đầy bụi gai, trước đó thích khách đã chặt cây mở đường lên đỉnh núi, còn khắc ký hiệu lên thân cây. Đường không khó đi, Đoàn Lĩnh leo lên đỉnh núi, thấy một gốc cây bị sét đánh khét lẹt, hắn vội vàng dập lửa tránh gây chú ý, nhìn xuống dưới, hắn đã đến cuối dãy Tần Lĩnh, trên lưng chừng núi đằng xa là Đồng Quan.

Hôm nay là ngày thứ ba từ lúc Vũ Độc rời đi.


	77. Chương 77: Ngựa thần

Đêm Tây Xuyên lấp lánh trời sao, trước lúc dời đô, phố xá tối om như tòa thành chết, cố đô nghìn năm chào đón thời kỳ phồn hoa thịnh vượng từ ngày người Liêu xuôi Nam, yên ắng trở lại sau một năm tân đế lên ngôi, chờ thời khắc sống lại.

Vũ Độc thức dậy, đến bên giếng rửa mặt tắm táp, thay áo quần sạch, ngồi trong khoảnh sân vắng lặng, nghe bên ngoài có tiếng ngáy, bèn mở cửa ra xem, thấy Trịnh Ngạn xỉn quắc cần câu nằm ngủ, liền kéo hắn vào, dội thùng nước lên đầu hắn.

Trịnh Ngạn giật mình tỉnh dậy, thấy Vũ Độc thì cười hô hố đứng lên.

Người hầu trong phủ đưa cơm tối, đặt dưới hành lang, để lại tờ giấy bảo y dậy rồi thì đến chỗ Mục Khoáng Đạt, Vũ Độc ngồi xuống ăn cơm, chẳng buồn nhìn Trịnh Ngạn.

Trịnh Ngạn ngáp một cái, ngồi trước hành lang, áo quần xộc xệch, nhìn trời sao.

“Tưởng ngươi ngủ thẳng tới sáng chớ.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

“Mơ thấy cố nhân nên dậy.” Vũ Độc càn quét sạch sẽ khay thức ăn, uống trà súc miệng.

Trịnh Ngạn lắc bình rượu, rót rượu cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đẩy chén ra, nói, “Có việc quan trọng, không thể uống rượu.”

“Đời là phù du, vui được bấy lâu?” Trịnh Ngạn thuận miệng nói, “Uống đi, đêm nay đêm nào, người đến kẻ đi cũng như cái chớp mắt mà thôi.”

Câu ấy khiến Vũ Độc bùi ngùi, y uống hết trà, đặt chén không trước mặt Trịnh Ngạn, Trịnh Ngạn rót rượu cho y, nhấc bình cụng vào chén.

“Đời là phù du, vui được bấy lâu.” Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lát, lắc đầu cười khổ.

Trịnh Ngạn muốn rót thêm, Vũ Độc không cho, úp chén, nói, “Khi nào gặp lại ở Giang Châu rồi uống với ngươi.”

“Mơ thấy ai?” Trịnh Ngạn uống rượu, thản nhiên hỏi.

“Trấn Sơn Hà.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Chỉ một đêm mà mọi thứ đã khác. Ta còn nhớ hôm đó ngài nói với ta, _kiếm Liệt Quang trong tay ngươi chẳng khác dao mổ heo giết chó, biết khi nào mới có thể vực dậy uy danh Bạch Hổ Đường?_ ”

“Ta được ngài cảnh tỉnh.” Vũ Độc trầm ngâm, sau đó nói, “Nhưng không ngờ mới qua một đêm, ngài cứ thế mà đi, thời cuộc biến chuyển như dòng nước xoáy, tất cả đều bị cuốn vào, hoang mang chẳng biết tháng ngày.”

Trịnh Ngạn khoan thai nói, “Sắp tới ngày giỗ tiên đế rồi.”

“Mùng bảy tháng bảy.” Vũ Độc thở dài, “Bệ hạ chọn dời đô ngay đêm Thất tịch, không biết có phải vì ngày giỗ không, cúng bái xong thì cả nước dời về phía Đông, trước lúc đi phải nhắn rõ, kẻo ngài không tìm được đường về nhà.”

“Đường về nhà.”

Trịnh Ngạn mỉm cười, quan sát quanh sân, nói, “Nhiều năm không gặp, ai ngờ ngươi lại bắt đầu chơi hoa nghịch cỏ, trong sân này còn ai ở nữa à?”

“Một thằng nhóc.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhặt về.”

“Đâu?” Trịnh Ngạn gõ bình rượu lên cửa, gọi, “Kêu ra gặp cái coi.”

Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, chớ có táy máy tay chân với hắn, bằng không ông đây bỏ độc vào rượu của ngươi.”

Trịnh Ngạn đứng dậy định đi tìm, Vũ Độc nổi cáu, gắt, “Say ngu người rồi à! Hắn không có đây!”

Trịnh Ngạn đành thôi, Vũ Độc đứng dậy nói, “Nếu ngươi muốn ở thì cho mượn tạm, ta có việc phải đi.”

“Đi đâu đi đâu?” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Chờ trong cung bứt rứt quá, chi bằng ra ngoài chơi…”

“Cút!”

Vũ Độc ném cho hắn một chữ, biến mất ngoài sân.

Trong thư phòng vẫn sáng đèn, Vũ Độc vừa đến ngoài cửa, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã nói vọng ra, “Khỏi vào, ngươi theo ta vào cung một chuyến.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, không hiểu Mục Khoáng Đạt có ý gì, thấy Xương Lưu Quân hộ tống Mục Khoáng Đạt lên xe ngựa ở sân sau, Xương Lưu Quân đánh xe, Mục Khoáng Đạt ra hiệu Vũ Độc lên xe.

“Đừng sốt ruột.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Để ta dặn từng việc, đầu tiên, đưa thư này cho Vương Sơn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đưa một phong thư cho Vũ Độc, nói, “Mọi chuyện ở Đồng Quan cứ việc tùy cơ ứng biến.”

Tảng đá trong lòng Vũ Độc rơi xuống, gật đầu, Mục Khoáng Đạt lại đưa ra một cuộn giấy bọc gấm vàng đã dán kín, nói, “Thứ hai, đây là ngự chỉ, phong Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh tạm thời làm khâm sai triều đình, tuyên bố với mọi người cũng được, giữ bí mật cũng được, coi tình hình mà làm.”

“Đêm nay, sau khi ngươi lên đường, triều đình sẽ phái Trịnh Lệ đến Đồng Quan nhậm chức Thứ sử, nhưng từ đây đến đó nhanh nhất cũng phải mất bảy ngày, Trịnh Lệ tuổi đã cao, đường sá xóc nảy, không thể rút ngắn hành trình, trước khi ông ta đến, ngươi và Vương Sơn phải đồng tâm hiệp lực bảo vệ Đồng Quan.”

“Biết rồi.” Vũ Độc cất kỹ thư của Mục Khoáng Đạt, muốn xuống xe, Mục Khoáng Đạt kéo y lại, nói, “Còn chuyện thứ ba, vào cung rồi nói.”

Canh năm, hoàng cung đèn đuốc sáng trưng, trong Ngự Mã Giám, quan giữ ngựa dắt ra một con ngựa toàn thân đen bóng, bốn vó trắng như tuyết, mắt long lanh như nước sơn, lông bờm rực lửa. Vũ Độc vừa thấy con ngựa, nhất thời ngây ngẩn.

“Sau khi tiên đế băng hà, không ai cưỡi được con ngựa này, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục dẫn nó về, rồi nó cũng không nghe lệnh Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nữa, Thái tử mấy lần muốn cưỡi, Bôn Tiêu cũng không chịu.” Mục Khoáng Đạt thấp giọng nói với Vũ Độc.

“Ai nói cũng không nghe hả?” Vũ Độc nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Bệ hạ nói thì nó nghe, nhưng bệ hạ sức khỏe yếu, rất ít khi cưỡi ngựa.”

Vũ Độc đặt tay lên sườn mặt Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu, muốn làm thân với nó, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu nghiêng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, mắt phản chiếu gương mặt Vũ Độc.

Thái Diêm trắng đêm không ngủ vì việc dời đô, mệt không chịu nổi, vừa đến Ngự Mã Giám thì mặt mày rạng rỡ, miễn cưỡng vực dậy tinh thần, ôn hòa cười với Vũ Độc.

“Sau khi cha qua đời, nó trở nên cáu kỉnh.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ngươi là người sát cánh cùng cha ta trong những ngày cuối cùng, có lẽ nó nhận ra ngươi.”

“Ngựa quý Ô Tôn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tính tình kiêu ngạo, từ từ tiếp cận là được.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Ta đã nghĩ nát óc tìm cách thuần phục nó, nhìn khắp Đại Trần, nó chỉ nhận mỗi mình Tứ thúc, còn những người khác leo lên đều bị nó hất xuống, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cưỡi nó về, nó biết cha chết rồi nên không nghe lời Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nữa. Thừa tướng nói, mấy ngày qua Vũ khanh bôn ba đêm ngày, ta nghĩ giao nó cho ngươi cũng tiện…”

Vũ Độc hoảng hốt, vội nói, “Tuyệt đối không được! Nó là ngựa yêu của tiên đế, chỉ nhận người của Lý gia…”

Thái Diêm xua tay, ngắt lời Vũ Độc, cười giải thích, “Ngựa là phải dùng để chạy, xưa nay Tứ thúc không thích đi săn, nhốt nó trong mấy tấc vuông này mới là bôi nhọ nó. Ngươi cứ thử trước xem nó có nghe lời ngươi không, nếu không thì ta tính cách khác.”

Vũ Độc chần chừ một lát, Mục Khoáng Đạt khích lệ, “Điện hạ đã ban thưởng ngựa tốt, ngươi cứ thử xem sao.”

Vũ Độc biết Thái tử tán thưởng mình, vì y toàn tâm toàn ý làm việc cho Nam Trần, thế là không ngần ngại bước lên bàn đạp, mọi người vội vàng lùi lại, quan giữ ngựa che phía trước Thái Diêm, sợ Bôn Tiêu nổi điên va trúng Thái tử.

Vũ Độc xoay người phóng lên lưng Bôn Tiêu.

Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chẳng có vẻ gì là cáu kỉnh, đứng yên cho Vũ Độc ngồi trên lưng.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Bốn phía lặng ngắt như tờ.

“Đúng là quái lạ.” Thái Diêm cười nói.

Vốn tưởng Vũ Độc phải trầy trật một hồi mới thuần phục được Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu, ai dè tuấn mã không hề phản kháng, chỉ ngoan ngoãn đứng đó.

Trước đó nghe người ta nhắc nhở, Vũ Độc không dám buông lỏng đề phòng, không ngờ Bôn Tiêu chẳng làm gì cả.

“Sa!” Vũ Độc ra lệnh.

Bôn Tiêu chạy một vòng quanh thao trường.

“Oi—” Vũ Độc ghìm ngựa.

Bôn Tiêu dừng lại, nghiêng đầu nhìn mọi người.

Vũ Độc quấn dây cương quanh bàn tay hai vòng, ngỡ ngàng nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt hiểu ý, nói với Thái Diêm, “Ta thay mặt Vũ Độc đa tạ điện hạ ban thưởng.”

Thái Diêm hiểu ý, mỉm cười, hơi khó chịu, không ai cưỡi được Bôn Tiêu, ba tháng trước hắn cậy mạnh leo lên thì bị nó hất xuống đất, ăn một họng bùn, suýt bị đạp chết, hận không thể giết nó, nhưng Lý Diễn Thu thích nó nên hắn không xuống tay được.

Bây giờ nhắm mắt làm ngơ giao nó cho Vũ Độc, vừa nhổ được cái gai trong lòng, vừa mua chuộc lòng trung của y, một công đôi việc.

“Vũ Độc cáo từ.” Vũ Độc ngồi trên lưng ngựa, chắp tay với Thái Diêm, trước khi rời Ngự Mã Giám còn quay lại nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Đi đường cẩn thận.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc gật đầu, điều khiển Bôn Tiêu chạy ra khỏi hoàng cung.

“Sa!” Vũ Độc hô.

Đã một năm Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chưa rời hoàng cung, vừa ra khỏi cổng thì chạy như cưỡi mây lướt gió, băng qua phố Chu Tước, chạy khỏi Tây Xuyên với khí thế gió cuốn mây tan, chặng đường mà ngựa bình thường phải chạy mất nửa canh giờ thì Bôn Tiêu chỉ tốn hai khắc.

“Sa!” Vũ Độc cao giọng hô, nhờ Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu mà tâm trạng cũng phơi phới hẳn lên.

Ngựa thần lao đi như cuồng phong cuốn trên quan đạo, trong thoáng chốc đã biến mất cuối chân trời, Vũ Độc quay đầu nhìn, vạt áo bay phần phật, núi sông bị Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu bỏ lại phía sau.

Chân trời ló ánh bình minh, dưới tầng tầng mây vàng, tuấn mã nện vó trên đường núi quanh co, vượt núi băng sông, nhảy qua đá như đạp trên đất bằng, thẳng hướng Tây Bắc.

—o0o—

Đồng Quan, trời sáng choang, rừng núi ngập sương.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ trên núi, thức dậy rửa mặt, hái quả dại, đào trứng chim ăn lót dạ, xác định phương hướng leo xuống Tần Lĩnh. Nếu là người khác, e rằng mới đi vài bước đã lạc đường, không bị gấu ăn thịt cũng chết đói, không thể sống sót nơi hoang dã, nhưng không làm khó được Đoàn Lĩnh. So với năm xưa chạy nạn khỏi núi Tiên Ti thì Tần Lĩnh khí hậu ấm áp, cây cối sum suê đúng là thiên đường.

Không biết sau khi về, Biên Lệnh Bạch giải thích như thế nào về hắn, chẳng lẽ nói hắn rơi xuống vực? Nhất định Hách Liên Bác sẽ đến tìm, Biên Lệnh Bạch không thể nói rõ tại sao đột ngột mất một người, hẳn cũng sẽ không báo với Phí Hoằng Đức.

Có thể gã sẽ nói với mọi người là phái hắn đi làm việc, còn làm gì thì đâu có ai dám hỏi.

Nếu Đoàn Lĩnh là Biên Lệnh Bạch, hắn sẽ khắc phục hậu quả, đó là cách duy nhất. Nhưng gã này không làm việc theo lẽ thường, hắn không thể tin vào suy đoán của mình, bằng không lại chịu thiệt.

Việc cấp bách là phải nghĩ cách báo cho Vũ Độc, cẩn thận Biên Lệnh Bạch chó cùng rứt giậu, lúc này Hạ Lan Yết đang đuổi bắt thích khách, chỉ cần không bị người của Biên phủ phát hiện thì sẽ không có nguy hiểm.

Đoàn Lĩnh quyết định mạo hiểm một phen, vào Đồng Quan.

Hắn trà trộn vào dân chúng Đồng Quan qua cổng thành, ghé vào một cửa hàng để không bị lính tuần tra truy hỏi. Đồng Quan được xây dựa vách núi, nhìn đâu cũng thấy vật dụng gọt giũa từ đá, đường lớn ngõ nhỏ rối như mê cung. Đoàn Lĩnh chạy vào hẻm, xoa bụng đói, thầm nghĩ biết thế đã cầm theo mấy thỏi vàng, may mà còn chút bạc vụn, hắn mua thức ăn, ngốn như sói đói, đang nghĩ có nên đến xem xét ngoài phủ thành chủ hay không thì đột nhiên thấy hai người vào tiệm may quần áo.

Bóng lưng lướt qua vội vàng kia đúng là Diêu Tĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh vội lách mình rẽ qua ngõ hẻm sau cửa tiệm, rón rén vào từ cửa sau, nghe trước quầy bà chủ đang nói chuyện với Diêu Tĩnh.

“Tấm thảm này là hàng lấy từ Ả Rập đấy, mùa đông mà khoác lên vai là ấm phải biết.”

Diêu Tĩnh đang lựa một tấm thảm choàng vai, bà chủ nói, “Đằng sau có cái gương lớn, cô nương không ngại thì cứ thử.”

“Để ta xem.” Diêu Tĩnh nói với quản gia, bước vào trong.

Diêu Tĩnh vừa vào đã bị ai bịt miệng, ngăn không cho nàng la lên.

“Là ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói.

Ánh mắt Diêu Tĩnh đầy vẻ kinh ngạc, Đoàn Lĩnh ra hiệu đừng lên tiếng, kéo nàng vào một góc.


	78. Chương 78: Tự cứu

“Có gặp Hách… Hách Mặc chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Diêu Tĩnh.

Diêu Tĩnh hỏi, “Chẳng phải huynh ra ngoài làm việc rồi sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, quả nhiên hắn đã đoán đúng, hỏi, “Chú ta nói thế à?’

Diêu Tĩnh ngạc nhiên quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Gã nói ta đi đâu?”

Diêu Tĩnh nhíu mày, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhìn vào gương, thấy mình lôi thôi lếch thếch, biết Diêu Tĩnh sinh lòng nghi ngờ, nhưng Diêu Tĩnh phải gả cho Hách Liên Bác hoặc Thưởng Nhạc Quan, nàng là người duy nhất không về phe Biên Lệnh Bạch. Đoàn Lĩnh nói đơn giản, “Nhờ ngươi giúp ta nhắn với Hách Mặc rằng lúc mặt trời lặn, ta chờ y ở sườn dốc Lạc Hà ngoài Đồng Quan.”

“Vị công tử Đảng Hạng đó vừa đi sáng nay rồi.” Diêu Tĩnh đáp, “Mang theo không ít người, Biên tướng quân sợ y hủy hôn nên có đến hỏi, Đặng thúc kể ta biết đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bất ngờ, tại sao lại đi ngay lúc này, vội hỏi, “Sau đó thì sao?”

Diêu Tĩnh nói, “Y chỉ nói là chờ trong thành tù túng quá nên ra ngoài săn thú, không biết khi nào về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ gay rồi, Hách Liên Bác tự ý ra khỏi thành sao? Biên Lệnh Bạch không khuyên y ở lại, ắt là đã bày sẵn bẫy rập rồi.

“Vậy… ngươi đến tìm Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi.

Việc này thì được, Diêu Tĩnh gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh dạy nàng nói thế nào, lát sau, một chiếc xe ngựa đến hẻm sau, Phí Hoằng Đức vén màn nhìn lướt qua, Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng leo lên xe.

“Thấy tên kia về một mình là ta biết có chuyện rồi.” Phí Hoằng Đức nghe Đoàn Lĩnh kể lại, lưng toát mồ hôi lạnh, lẩm bẩm, “Ông trời có mắt, không để con ngã chết dưới vực.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết, Biên Lệnh Bạch vừa về, Phí Hoằng Đức phát hiện không có “Triệu Dung” liền biết có rắc rối, Biên Lệnh Bạch chủ động giải thích là đã phái đứa cháu hờ đến Giang Châu truyền tin, ổn định triều đình. Nhưng rời đi mà không có bất kỳ dấu hiệu nào, làm sao qua mắt được Phí Hoằng Đức?

Suy đoán đầu tiên của Phí Hoằng Đức là Đoàn Lĩnh đã bị Biên Lệnh Bạch giết giữa chốn núi rừng hoang vắng, không biết vì hắn để lộ thân phận hay có nguyên do khác, ông ta đến tìm Hách Liên Bác, nói với y là Đoàn Lĩnh gặp nguy hiểm.

Lúc đó, nét mặt Hách Liên Bác cực kỳ lo lắng, khí thế toát ra từ y khiến Phí Hoằng Đức cảm giác được quan hệ giữa y và Đoàn Lĩnh nhất định không đơn giản.

Nhưng Phí Hoằng Đức rất biết điều không hỏi nữa, Hách Liên Bác dẫn các thuộc hạ rời thành tìm Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta đã chỉ đường cho y.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Cũng dặn y phải đề phòng quân đồn trú của Biên Lệnh Bạch.”

“Không thể chờ Vũ Độc nữa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúng ta phải hành động càng sớm càng tốt.”

Phí Hoằng Đức trầm ngâm hồi lâu, nói, “Chỉ dựa vào hai chúng ta thì khó làm nên việc. Thiếu gia, hãy nghe ta…”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói không chút đắn đo.

Phí Hoằng Đức cau mày, có vẻ không vui, nhưng câu kế tiếp của Đoàn Lĩnh khiến ông ta kinh ngạc, bỏ luôn ý nghĩ khuyên bảo hắn.

“Ta không muốn chờ người khác đến giúp.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói, “Dù chỉ có mình ta bảo vệ thành, ta cũng không thể chỉ biết đau khổ ngồi trong thành chờ người ta đến cứu, ta không muốn…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã nhiều lần nhớ lại bảy ngày cuối cùng năm ngoái, nếu được quay ngược thời gian, hắn sẽ không trốn trong thành chờ cha mà dứt khoát nhấc kiếm, giương cung theo các binh sĩ giết ra khỏi thành tìm cha.

Trong thời gian qua, hắn đã trưởng thành, nhưng có vài người, vài việc không thể chờ hắn được nữa.

“Ta tin Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, nói với Phí Hoằng Đức, “Ta tin vào năng lực của y, cũng tin tấm lòng trung của y, ta ra tay không phải vì không tín nhiệm y mà vì bản thân ta cũng phải nỗ lực hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.”

Phí Hoằng Đức mỉm cười, nói, “Thế thì thiếu gia có biện pháp nào ổn thỏa không? Nếu tin lão già này thì cứ nói đừng ngại, chúng ta cùng xem xét.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta muốn hạ độc gã, tạo hiện trường giả là gã bị côn trùng độc cắn.”

“Làm được không?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu chắc chắn, Phí Hoằng Đức suy tư một lúc, nói, “Có khả năng lắm.”

Hai người thương lượng một lát, quyết định chia nhau làm việc, Đoàn Lĩnh đi tìm Hách Liên Bác, Phí Hoằng Đức quay lại đánh lạc hướng Biên Lệnh Bạch. Nếu không ra tay ngay bây giờ thì e là có biến.

“Kế hay.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Ta về chuẩn bị.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mượn Phí Hoằng Đức một con ngựa, nhân lúc đêm xuống chạy khỏi thành.

—o0o—

Cùng lúc đó, Vũ Độc chạy một ngày bốn trăm dặm rời Tây Xuyên, tiến vào quan đạo đến Đồng Quan, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chạy nước đại thật lâu mà chẳng có vẻ gì mệt mỏi, càng chạy càng hăng, nó bị nhốt trong cung quá lâu, giờ được thả ra như chim ưng về trời, tự do rong ruổi.

Nếu không có gì bất ngờ, chạy thêm một ngày rưỡi là đến Đồng Quan, Vũ Độc tính đủ thời gian, dắt Bôn Tiêu đến bên suối uống nước, vuốt bờm nó.

“Mày có linh tính.” Vũ Độc nói với Bôn Tiêu.

Bôn Tiêu vục đầu uống nước, mặt nước phản chiếu hình ảnh một người một ngựa.

“Nhưng tại sao mày không thích Thái tử?” Vũ Độc hỏi Bôn Tiêu.

Ngựa thì không thể trả lời, Bôn Tiêu nghiêng đầu tìm cỏ gặm.

“Mày biết tao muốn đi cứu người đúng không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Vậy mà Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu lại hiểu, có lẽ nó vẫn nhớ quãng thời gian theo Lý Tiệm Hồng xông vào Thượng Kinh cứu tiểu chủ nhân. Nhưng trong ấn tượng của Vũ Độc, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu vẫn chưa gặp được tiểu chủ nhân, sau khi kinh thành thất thủ, thậm chí đã về Tây Xuyên xa xôi nghìn dặm, con ngựa hiểu tính người này vẫn nhớ sứ mệnh cuối cùng Lý Tiệm Hồng đã giao.

“Mày đã cứu được Thái tử rồi.” Vũ Độc nói bên tai Bôn Tiêu, “Lần này là đi tìm người khác, nhưng bất luận thế nào cũng phải cảm ơn mày.”

Vũ Độc ít nhiều vẫn còn day dứt, y đột nhiên hiểu vì sao Bôn Tiêu không nhận Thái tử, có lẽ nó vẫn còn lưu luyến Lý Tiệm Hồng, hoặc đơn thuần nghĩ rằng nó đã không cứu được người phải cứu. Thế nên nó tạm thời nghe lệnh Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lúc bị nhốt trong cung thì luôn nóng nảy bất an, cho rằng nó vẫn chưa tìm thấy tiểu chủ nhân.

Lần này nó đồng ý cho y cưỡi, theo y ra ngoài có lẽ cũng vì lý do đó, suy cho cùng, y vẫn đang lợi dụng lòng trung thành tuyệt đối của nó.

“Đi thôi!” Vũ Độc phi thân lên ngựa, nói, “Sơn Nhi cũng sẽ biết ơn mày cả đời.”

Bôn Tiêu tiếp tục hành trình, đêm ngày không nghỉ chạy đến Đồng Quan.

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh phóng ngựa qua đường núi, hôm đó tiết trời Tần Lĩnh nóng bức, không khí nặng nề nỗi bất an. Hắn cột ngựa bên thân cây, rón rén đến dòng suối nơi Phí Hoằng Đức bị đánh lén. Đối diện là rừng rậm, trong rừng là hang giấu kho báu.

Ngoài bìa rừng có hai mươi lính gác, có người nhóm lửa bên suối, bắc lò nấu nước.

Hách Liên Bác sẽ đi đâu? Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn xung quanh, nếu hắn là Hách Liên Bác, hắn sẽ làm gì? Hách Liên Bác biết hắn gặp nguy hiểm ở nơi giấu kho báu, với tính tình của y, nhất định sẽ mai phục quanh đây, vừa âm thầm thăm dò vừa chờ thời cơ vào hang tìm kiếm. Buổi tối là thời điểm đánh lén tốt nhất, chờ lính gác đêm buông lỏng cảnh giác, Hách Liên Bác sẽ ra tay.

Chờ Hách Liên Bác giết hết lính gác, xông vào hang, chi bằng gửi tín hiệu cho y trước một bước.

Thế là Đoàn Lĩnh đốt lá khô bên suối.

Giờ là mùa thu, xung quanh rụng đầy lá, lá khô bắt lửa cháy hừng hực, bén vào thân cây, lửa lan khắp rừng, cháy sáng cả vùng trời.

“Cháy!” Lính gác hang lập tức hô, cầm túi nước múc nước trong suối dập lửa, Đoàn Lĩnh lặng lẽ chạy lên sườn dốc đầu hướng gió. Gió thổi vào rừng cuốn tung khói bụi, lát sau, không ít người bị ngạt khói phải chạy ra.

Đột nhiên, một mũi tên từ nơi cao bắn xuống, trúng một lính gác đang dập lửa.

“Có kẻ đánh lén!”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức phát hiện vị trí bắn tên, hắn cởi trường cung, bắn một tên về hướng đó.

Tên bay xuyên đất bằng, phóng vào rừng, cắm phập lên thân cây, Hách Liên Bác nghe tiếng động, nhìn ra ngoài, thấy một bóng người cưỡi ngựa lao xuống suối, bắn liền hai mũi tên trúng đùi lính cứu hỏa rồi quay đầu ngựa chạy lên triền dốc.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống, nhưng hắn chỉ có thể liều một phen, sự thật chứng minh hắn đã đoán đúng, chỉ có Hách Liên Bác biết chính xác vị trí để mai phục.

Lửa mượn sức gió bùng lên dữ dội, có người hô một tiếng, chạy xuống triền dốc, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tiếng Tây Lương quát, “Là ta!”

Hai bên sững sờ, không ngờ cả hai phe đều có quân mai phục, tên bay vun vút đuổi theo ngựa của Đoàn Lĩnh, ngựa đang phi nhanh lên sườn dốc thì trúng tên, chân trước khuỵu xuống, thấy cả ngựa lẫn Đoàn Lĩnh sắp ngã, Hách Liên Bác một tay nắm dây cương, thả mình xuống ngựa, tay kia tóm lấy cánh tay Đoàn Lĩnh chụp hắn về.

“Đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng ham chiến!”

Hách Liên Bác huýt một tiếng, giẫm bàn đạp, kéo Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa, mọi người tản vào rừng, không còn tăm hơi.

Ngựa chiến của người Đạng Hảng toàn là ngựa tốt, vượt núi băng đèo dễ như ăn kẹo, một khi đã lẩn vào rừng thì không tài nào bắt được, Đoàn Lĩnh gặp nguy không hiểm, toát mồ hôi lạnh, Hách Liên Bác ngồi sau nói, “Đệ! Mém chút! Hù chết ta!”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nắc nẻ, Hách Liên Bác tức giận liếc Đoàn Lĩnh, giơ nắm đấm trước mặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh vỗ vai y, nói, “Nghĩ cách tập hợp thôi.”

Hách Liên Bác đưa Đoàn Lĩnh chạy khỏi đỉnh núi giấu kho báu, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nè nè, Hách Liên, huynh không giận đấy chứ.”

Trong khe núi có một dòng suối nông, bên suối có dấu vết nhóm lửa, Hách Liên Bác vừa xuống ngựa thì kéo Đoàn Lĩnh xuống theo, may mà Đoàn Lĩnh biết chút võ công mới không ngã sấp mặt, sau đó Hách Liên Bác xông lên, Đoàn Lĩnh né qua một bên, lùi về sau, dồn sức nghênh chiến.

Hai người vừa thoát hiểm đã quay sang đánh nhau, nhóm người Đảng Hạng lục tục quay lại, kinh ngạc nhìn cảnh này, rồi sợ thiên hạ không loạn mà trầm trồ khen hay, xuống ngựa vây thành vòng tròn, xem Vương tử và thiếu niên người Hán dùng phương thức đấu vật để giải quyết ân oán cá nhân.

Đoàn Lĩnh húc vào ngực Hách Liên Bác, đẩy y lùi về sau nửa bước, Hách Liên Bác loạng choạng, giơ chân gạt chân Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh phản ứng nhanh hơn, nhảy chồm lên lưng Hách Liên Bác, kéo ngược ra sau, Hách Liên Bác mất thăng bằng.

Trong môn đấu vật, Hách Liên Bác là sư phụ của Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh đã học được bí quyết vận dụng sự nhanh nhẹn từ Lý Tiệm Hồng, lúc trước còn ở Thượng Kinh, hắn gần như đánh ngang tay với Hách Liên Bác, nhưng xa cách một năm, Đoàn Lĩnh ít luyện tập, thể lực cũng không bằng Hách Liên Bác, bị y ném ngã nhào.

Đoàn Lĩnh la một tiếng, đầu đập vào tảng đá bên suối, Hách Liên Bác hoảng hồn, vội kéo hắn lên kiểm tra, trán Đoàn Lĩnh sưng một cục.

Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay ý bảo không sao, người Đảng Hạng vây xem không ngờ thiếu niên người Hán này có thể đánh một trận với Hách Liên Bác, liền dồn dập vỗ vai hắn, ý là thua không uổng.

Hách Liên Bác chỉ muốn trút giận, ai ngờ hại Đoàn Lĩnh ngã u đầu, vô cùng lúng túng.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng chẳng biết làm sao, sầu não hỏi Hách Liên Bác, “Có gì ăn không? Chưa ăn tối, sắp chết đói rồi.”


	79. Chương 79: Cắn câu

Hách Liên Bác vội tìm lương khô cho hắn ăn, Thưởng Nhạc Quan thấy đã tìm được Đoàn Lĩnh, bèn dặn thuộc hạ đi tuần tra kẻo bị phát hiện. Đoàn Lĩnh vùi đầu ăn bổ sung thể lực.

“Biên Lệnh Bạch đúng là muốn hại chết ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Hách Liên Bác xua tay, ý là mẹ nó đói sắp chết rồi thì lo ăn đi, bớt nói. Đoàn Lĩnh lục lọi đồ ăn, gặm thịt khô hết nửa ngày, vừa dai vừa mặn, Hách Liên Bác cho hắn miếng phô mai, Thưởng Nhạc Quan đưa ra cái đùi thỏ đã nướng chín, là phần cơm tối còn thừa, rất hợp ý Đoàn Lĩnh.

Ăn uống no nê, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài một hơi, nói với Hách Liên Bác, “Ta đi tắm.”

Hách Liên Bác đi theo, Đoàn Lĩnh ngoắc y, ý là tắm chung, hai người cởi đồ nhảy xuống suối, đùa giỡn tạt nước nhau cả buổi mới leo lên bờ mặc quần áo, nằm sóng vai trên triền dốc, ngắm sao nói chuyện.

“Một, một năm rồi!” Hách Liên Bác nói.

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhớ, từ ngày họ chia tay đến nay vừa tròn một năm.

Hách Liên Bác nói, “Phải rồi, xin lỗi.”

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy, khoanh chân, mù mờ nhìn Hách Liên Bác, Hách Liên Bác vừa áy náy vừa nóng ruột, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta ta ta không, không, không nên đặt điều kiện, ta xin lỗi… là ta không, không, không tốt, Đoàn Đoàn Đoàn, Đoàn Lĩnh, ta ta ta chỉ có mình đệ là… anh em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “???”

“Không cần đổi.” Hách Liên Bác vội vàng giải thích, “Không đổi, ta rút quân, vì anh em!”

Nói rồi, Hách Liên Bác vỗ ngực, nhíu mày, nét mặt hiện rõ vẻ lo lắng không lời nào tả được. Xưa nay Đoàn Lĩnh rất ăn ý với Hách Liên Bác, lúc còn trong trường, mỗi khi Hách Liên Bác muốn nói chuyện, Hô Diên Cách Luật luôn giễu cợt y, Bạt Đô thì không kiên nhẫn bảo y câm miệng, ánh mắt Thái Diêm mang vẻ chê cười, ngay đến phu tử cũng qua quýt gật đầu, ý là biết rồi.

Chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nghe Hách Liên Bác nói, cũng chỉ có hắn hiểu ý Hách Liên Bác.

Hách Liên Bác luôn nói ngắn gọn, lời ít ý nhiều, tránh cho người ta cười nhạo y cà lăm, lần này phải lắp bắp cả buổi trời mới nói hết suy nghĩ.

“Đệ đệ đệ, có phải vì ta không, không đồng ý điều kiện, nên nên nên, làm chuyện, chuyện nguy hiểm, ta ta ta, bị dọa, sắp điên rồi…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã hiểu.

Sau khi về, Biên Lệnh Bạch phải tìm lý do giải thích việc thiếu mất một người, khi Hách Liên Bác đến tìm, Biên Lệnh Bạch nói gã đã phái Đoàn Lĩnh đi làm việc. Sau đó, Phí Hoằng Đức đến nói có thể Đoàn Lĩnh đã gặp nguy, có khả năng Biên Lệnh Bạch đã cấu kết với bác của y là Hách Liên Đạt, rồi vẽ bản đồ để Hách Liên Bác đi tìm hắn.

Hách Liên Bác cho rằng tối hôm ấy Đoàn Lĩnh không đưa ra được điều kiện trao đổi nên bí quá hóa liều, tự tìm cách điều tra quân Tây Lương mai phục ở Tần Lĩnh, kết quả là mất tích, không biết đã bị bắn chết hay bị bắt đi, y hối hận đến sắp điên, chỉ vì một câu nói mà hại chết người anh em tốt nhất, y ôm hy vọng mong manh tìm hắn, may mắn tìm được Đoàn Lĩnh toàn thân nguyên vẹn, đương nhiên không tính chuyện đấu vật khiến hắn bị u đầu.

Lần này Hách Liên Bác không chờ Đoàn Lĩnh lên tiếng, chủ động nói, “Ta ta ta về tìm người, rút quân! Nhất định sẽ rút, rút quân!”

Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, ra hiệu Hách Liên Bác nghe hắn nói, Hách Liên Bác khó hiểu, chăm chú nghe Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Biết nói từ đâu nhỉ?” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, trong đầu có trăm nghìn câu chữ, nhất thời không biết bắt đầu như thế nào.

“Thật ra ta không phải Biên Nhung.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Hách Liên Bác, “Cũng không phải Triệu Dung.”

Hách Liên Bác gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta là Vương Sơn, ít nhất thì bây giờ là Vương Sơn.”

Hách Liên Bác, “???”

Hách Liên Bác chẳng hiểu ra sao, Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay nói, “Ta tên gì không quan trọng.”

Hách Liên Bác gật đầu, vỗ vai Đoàn Lĩnh, sau đó kéo hắn vào lòng ôm thật chặt.

“Đệ đệ đệ, là ai, không quan trọng, đệ luôn là, anh em tốt, tốt nhất của ta.” Hách Liên Bác lắp bắp.

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt bật khóc, thầm nghĩ tên Tây Lương thô bạo nhà huynh có thể học cách dè dặt của người Hán không, cứ khiến người ta phải cảm động thế này.

Hách Liên Bác vỗ vỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo hắn nói tiếp.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ hồi lâu, quyết định không nói thân phận thật cho y biết, cũng vì y xem hắn như anh em, huống hồ, Hách Liên Bác có biết thì làm gì được chứ? Chẳng lẽ đi mượn binh giúp hắn? Hách Liên Bác còn khó lo thân mình, một khi hai nước khai chiến, người phải chết cũng là binh lính và dân chúng vô tội.

Hơn nữa, tình anh em không phải để lợi dụng.

“Ta làm việc cho Thừa tướng Nam Trần.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mượn tên Triệu Dung lẻn vào phủ của Biên Lệnh Bạch, thu thập bằng chứng gã muốn tạo phản…”

Đoàn Lĩnh kể hết mọi chuyện với Hách Liên Bác, bao gồm việc mua bán giữa Biên Lệnh Bạch và Hách Liên Đạt, việc phái hai vạn quân mai phục ở Đồng Quan muốn giết Hách Liên Bác trong lãnh thổ Nam Trần, việc Biên Lệnh Bạch bảo Hạ Lan Yết mau chóng quay lại giết người.

Dù Hách Liên Bác đã trưởng thành hơn song đầu óc vẫn không mấy nhanh nhạy, vẻ mặt hoang mang, ra hiệu Đoàn Lĩnh để y tiêu hóa thông tin trước.

“Vũ Độc đã về Tây Xuyên xin chỉ thị.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chừng nào có công văn được Thừa tướng duyệt, ta sẽ đưa nó cho huynh mang về Tây Lương…”

“Vũ Độc.” Không biết Hách Liên Bác nghe kiểu gì mà tự động bỏ qua tất cả chi tiết khác, chỉ hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh cái tên này.

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, hỏi, “Hách Liên? Nãy giờ huynh có nghe không vậy?”

Hách Liên Bác gật đầu, ra hiệu việc khác không quan trọng, hỏi, “Vũ Độc là là là, gì của đệ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh định giải thích Vũ Độc là anh em như y, đột nhiên thấy không đúng.

“Là gì của ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh phân vân, là thuộc hạ à? Không giống, là người cộng tác? Càng kỳ cục hơn, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ có hình dung “người nhà” là hợp nhất, nhưng hắn không có người nhà, vả lại Hách Liên Bác đã gặp Lang Tuấn Hiệp, trước kia còn đến nhà hắn ăn cơm… hắn không muốn phức tạp hóa vấn đề này, cũng không muốn giải thích với Hách Liên Bác tại sao bây giờ không ở cùng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Nói chung là… thôi huynh đừng hỏi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Ờ hớ~” Hách Liên Bác cười quái dị.

“Ờ cái gì!” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ đến truyền thuyết người Đảng Hạng “ngay cả ngựa cũng _làm_ “, nóng nảy quát, “Cười gì mà cười!”

Hách Liên Bác rộng lượng vung tay, ý là không trách hắn, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhớ lần trước Vũ Độc đánh Hách Liên Bác một trận, Hách Liên Bác chưa tìm y tính sổ, giờ coi như bỏ qua.

Nói nửa ngày, Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên thấy quá mệt mỏi, thuở bé tự do thoải mái, sung sướng biết bao, hắn nằm xuống bên cạnh Hách Liên Bác.

“Y đã cứu mạng ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh xuất thần, trên trời không có sông Ngân rực rỡ, chỉ có mây đen cuồn cuộn, nghiêng đầu nói với Hách Liên Bác, “Ta cũng không biết y là gì của ta, y chỉ là y, chỉ là Vũ Độc thôi.”

Hách Liên Bác “ừ” một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trước đó không thể đến tìm huynh cũng vì muốn qua mắt y, ta phải hết sức thận trọng khi còn trong phủ Biên Lệnh Bạch, sai một nước thua cả ván cờ. Xin lỗi, Hách Liên.”

Hách Liên Bác cười nói, “Còn sống, là tốt rồi.”

Còn sống là tốt rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nghĩ thế.

—o0o—

Trong phủ Đồng Quan, Biên Lệnh Bạch triệu tập Phí Hoằng Đức bàn bạc lúc nửa đêm, Phí Hoằng Đức đã chuẩn bị trước, mặc áo ngủ rộng thùng thình thong dong đến, nghe một vệ binh trong sân bẩm báo việc bị đánh lén, Biên Lệnh Bạch bắt đầu cuống lên.

“Đào ngay, phải lấy ra ngay…” Biên Lệnh Bạch sốt ruột đi qua đi lại.

“Tướng quân đừng tự làm mình rối trí.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Thứ nhất, đánh lén không thành thì chạy đi, chỉ là thăm dò thôi.”

Phí Hoằng Đức lại nói với vệ binh, “Ngươi lui xuống dưỡng thương đi.”

Vệ binh được dìu đi, Phí Hoằng Đức đích thân đóng cửa, bấy giờ mới giải thích với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Thứ hai, ngoại trừ bốn người là tướng quân, ta, Triệu công tử và Vũ Độc thì không ai biết trong hang núi giấu thứ gì.”

“Đúng… đúng rồi.” Biên Lệnh Bạch quệt mồ hôi, nhớ ra chỉ có bốn người biết chuyện kho báu.

“Tại sao Vũ Độc rời đi?” Phí Hoằng Đức biết rồi còn hỏi.

“Đến phương Bắc tìm Trấn Sơn Hà của tiên đế.” Biên Lệnh Bạch nói.

“Người như Vũ Độc sẽ không bắt tay với địch.” Phí Hoằng Đức ung dung nói, “Nếu muốn thông đồng với địch thì đã không chờ đến hôm nay.”

“Phải.” Biên Lệnh Bạch dù chướng mắt Vũ Độc nhưng biết y là người trái phải rõ ràng, chưa bao giờ thay đổi lập trường, chỉ khi nghe Phí Hoằng Đức nhắc đến cụm “thông đồng với địch” thì bản mặt già lại đỏ lên.

“Triệu thiếu gia còn trẻ.” Phí Hoằng Đức chân thành nói, “Cũng có thể nhất thời phạm sai lầm.”

“Không thể nào.” Biên Lệnh Bạch phản bác, thằng nhóc kia đã bị gã đạp xuống vực, còn nghe tiếng vật nặng chạm đất, làm gì sống nổi?

“Thế thì không phải tướng quân, cũng không phải ta.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Liệu có phải thích khách lần trước…”

Biên Lệnh Bạch chấn động, nghĩ đến điều gì, Phí Hoằng Đức lại nói, “Theo suy đoán của lão phu, có thể thích khách này do Hách Liên Đạt phái đến.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nghi ngờ bóng gió, nghi là Phí Hoằng Đức đã biết kế hoạch của mình, nhưng Phí Hoằng Đức lại đổi đề tài, khách khí nói, “Hách Liên Đạt, Hách Liên Bác và Thái hậu xuất thân Thổ Dục Hồn đang tranh đoạt quyền kiểm soát Tây Lương, lần này muốn giết nhóm Thưởng Nhạc Quan trong lãnh địa Đồng Quan, ắt là muốn khơi mào bất hòa giữa hai nước. Thích khách thăm dò đã lâu, có thể lần trước thấy ta cùng Triệu công tử đến Tần Lĩnh nên nghi ngờ bám theo.”

“Đúng thế.” Ánh mắt Biên Lệnh Bạch vừa lóe sát ý lập tức biến mất, thầm nghĩ không thể giữ lại Phí Hoằng Đức, ông ta quá thông minh, nhưng hiện giờ vẫn cần dùng đến.

“Tiên sinh nói xem, kế tiếp nên làm gì?” Biên Lệnh Bạch hỏi.

“Theo lão phu thấy thì không cần hấp tấp.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Trời sắp sáng, dù người Đảng Hạng tìm được vị trí cũng không thể mang đồ đi, tướng quân hãy phái một đội quân canh gác dọc sườn núi, cố gắng tránh vòng vây của đối phương, quan sát xu hướng của diễn biến tiếp theo. Chờ lúc đêm xuống, ta và tướng quân đích thân đến lấy kho báu, vận chuyển hết một lượt.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch trầm ngâm chốc lát, đây là biện pháp tốt nhất, Phí Hoằng Đức xoa dịu, “Đối phương chỉ biết ở đó có gì quái lạ chứ không biết cụ thể, chỉ cần tướng quân không đích thân xuất hiện thì họ sẽ không biết hư thực, chỉ có thể thăm dò. Còn khi tướng quân đích thân đến thì mọi sắp đặt đã được bố trí ổn thỏa, không chút sơ hở.”

“Hiện giờ chỉ có thể làm vậy.” Biên Lệnh Bạch vội vàng đi sắp đặt, phái vệ binh Đồng Quan đến rìa Đông dãy Tần Lĩnh, tản vào núi rừng, chiếm vị trí cao nhất quan sát động thái của người Đảng Hạng.

—o0o—

Trời sáng hẳn, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm ngủ trên tảng đá, nghe có người báo cáo với Hách Liên Bác, mơ mơ màng màng thức dậy, biết xung quanh đang tăng cường lính gác nhưng Biên Lệnh Bạch không ra mặt, hắn biết kế sách của mình và Phí Hoằng Đức đã có hiệu quả.

Hôm nay là ngày thứ tư từ lúc Vũ Độc rời đi, Đoàn Lĩnh đoán y đã lấy được thứ mình cần ở Tây Xuyên, có lẽ đang trên đường quay lại Đồng Quan.

“Đêm nay y sẽ về.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Hách Liên Bác, “Đi, mọi người theo ta đến đỉnh núi đối diện, để lại hai người tuần tra, chú ý tình hình.”

Hách Liên Bác thống nhất cách liên lạc với thuộc hạ, dùng lửa làm tín hiệu, châm lửa ở đây thì bên núi đối diện có thể nhìn thấy, lúc đó sẽ phái một người chờ ngoài cửa hang, thấy ánh lửa thì vào thông báo.

“Họ là, là dũng sĩ Tây Lương.” Hách Liên Bác giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh, Tây Lương có một đội hộ vệ đặc biệt, toàn là cao thủ bậc nhất, đội hộ vệ này tồn tại từ những ngày đầu người Đảng Hạng dựng nước, cũng như tứ đại thích khách Nam Trần.

Tâm tư Đoàn Lĩnh rối bời, Hách Liên Bác vỗ ngực, bảo hắn đừng lo, dù Biên Lệnh Bạch và Hách Liên Đạt muốn hợp tác giết y, y vẫn có thể thoát ra giữa thiên quân vạn mã không chút sứt mẻ.


	80. Chương 80: Uy hiếp

Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn Hách Liên Bác và các hộ vệ vào rừng, men theo con đường lần trước hắn đi, dời cỏ che trước cửa hang, qua đường hầm sâu hun hút. Hộ vệ thả dây thừng xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn đi cùng họ, Hách Liên Bác giữ hắn lại, phái hộ vệ xuống dò đường trước.

Lát sau, bên dưới phát tín hiệu là không có nguy hiểm, mọi người lần lượt leo xuống, cũng mất kha khá thời gian, lúc đến căn phòng bí mật giấu kho báu, Hách Liên Bác lần đầu thấy nhiều vàng như vậy, trợn tròn mắt.

“Gì gì gì thế này…”

“Suỵt.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Hách Liên Bác, “Muốn không, muốn thì lấy đi, ta biết huynh không cần, nhưng nên chia một ít cho họ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Hách Liên Bác không bao giờ lấy thứ gì không phải của mình, nhưng hộ vệ của y đã vất vả, chia cho họ mấy thỏi vàng cũng đâu mất gì, liền nói với các hộ vệ của Hách Liên Bác, “Vàng của ta đấy, thích bao nhiêu cứ việc lấy.”

Dù gì cũng là của hắn, xem như tịch thu của Triệu Khuê, thế mà hắn không thể gom vào túi, phải nhờ Hách Liên Bác giúp đỡ, Đoàn Lĩnh ấm ức chết đi được, hắn cầm mấy thỏi vàng gõ gõ, ném cho các hộ vệ, lại nhét mấy thỏi vào người phòng thân.

Lần trước chạy khỏi hang thế mà quên mang theo, suýt chút không có tiền ăn cơm.

Hách Liên Bác ra hiệu còn thời gian, bảo Đoàn Lĩnh nghỉ ngơi, Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, mọi người rút về, Hách Liên Bác đi sắp đặt, sẵn sàng đánh lén Biên Lệnh Bạch. Có Hách Liên Bác, tình hình an toàn hơn rất nhiều, mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh định trốn sau chồng rương vàng, chờ Biên Lệnh Bạch mở rương thì thả rết cắn gã, rồi giả vờ vác tướng quân trúng độc chạy ra kêu cứu.

Còn phần giải thích tại sao mãi đến lúc đó hắn mới ra mặt, chỉ cần nói Biên tướng quân giao cho hắn một nhiệm vụ bí mật là canh giữ kho báu, lúc đó Phí Hoằng Đức sẽ phối hợp, thế là không ai nghi ngờ.

Nhưng có Hách Liên Bác, phần thắng của Đoàn Lĩnh tăng lên không ít, có thể để các hộ vệ phối hợp đánh úp Biên Lệnh Bạch, hiện giờ không có Hạ Lan Yết, Biên Lệnh Bạch lòng tham không đáy, chắc chắn sẽ không dẫn theo nhiều người, phải bắt trọn ổ, tra hỏi ai đứng sau Hạ Lan Yết.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa hồi hộp vừa kích động chờ đợi, mọi người nghỉ ngơi một lát, Hách Liên Bác cho các hộ vệ tản ra, nhóm hộ vệ hành động nhanh nhẹn, ném móc câu cột dây thừng qua mỏm đá, nhẹ nhàng đu sang vách núi đối diện, rạp mình, giương cung cài tên chĩa lên cao.

Sắp xếp xong, Hách Liên Bác trèo lên cao, ngồi trên tảng đá, giấu mình vào bóng đêm, huýt một tiếng với Đoàn Lĩnh, ý là mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng.

Vực sâu không thấy đáy, chỉ nghe tiếng nước nhỏ xuống từ thạch nhũ. Eo núi vắt ngang, hai bên là vách núi cheo leo sắc như đao như con đường dẫn vào bóng tối vô tận, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trên mỏm đá bằng, nhìn con đường dẫn đến phòng kho báu.

Hách Liên Bác và nhóm hộ vệ mai phục hai bên vách đá, tầm bắn bao phủ cả mỏm đá, chờ Biên Liên Bạch men theo thang trời mộng gỗ tiến đến thì lập tức bắn chết tùy tùng của gã, phế bỏ khả năng hành động.

Sâu trong hang truyền ra tiếng huýt đáp lại, đó là ám hiệu mà Đoàn Lĩnh và Hách Liên Bác thường dùng khi còn bé. Đoàn Lĩnh nôn nao vào phòng kho báu, nhìn xung quanh, chợt phát hiện một chi tiết quái lạ.

Trước cái rương có một dấu chân, đúng ngay vị trí hắn đã đứng.

Đoàn Lĩnh sởn gai ốc, chuyện gì thế này?! Vừa rồi cùng Hách Liên Bác vào kiểm tra đâu có thấy dấu chân này, ai đã đến đây?!

Hắn lục soát bốn phía, không có người, Đoàn Lĩnh chắc chắn lần đầu vào không có dấu chân này. Nói cách khác, sau khi hắn đi thì có người tới, nhất định là người từng ở đây trước đó!

Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng cực độ, thận trọng tiến lên phía trước, cúi đầu ướm kích cỡ dấu chân, dấu chân kia to hơn chân hắn nhiều.

Đoàn Lĩnh như ngừng thở, thầm nghĩ đã có người đến, đứng ngay vị trí hắn đã đứng rồi dò xét xung quanh.

Cùng lúc đó, một chiếc móc sắt lóe ánh sáng lạnh lẽo chầm chậm vươn đến cổ hắn.

—o0o—

Hoàng hôn, Vũ Độc đã chạy đến ruộng lúa trước đó hai người từng đi qua, mệt không chịu nổi, bèn cột Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu vào thân cây, Bôn Tiêu khuỵu bốn chân, nằm kế bên Vũ Độc ăn cỏ. Vũ Độc ngả đầu ngủ một lát, mới qua hai khắc ngắn ngủi mà mơ đủ thứ linh tinh, y thấy lúc ở Quần Phương Các, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm cổ y, thì thầm bên tai y.

“Chậc… gì vậy trời?” Vũ Độc thức giấc, kiềm nén dao động, đến bên hồ rửa mặt, tiếp tục lên đường.

Chưa tới một canh giờ nữa là đến Đồng Quan, cuối cùng cũng về kịp.

—o0o—

Sâu trong hang, lúc Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được móc sắt thì đã quá muộn, hắn dùng hết sức la một tiếng, cổ họng chợt thắt lại, không thốt ra lời, hắn bị kéo ngược ra sau.

Hách Liên Bác gầm lên, các hộ vệ lập tức cảnh giác, biến cố xảy ra quá nhanh, Hách Liên Bác hạ lệnh bắn tên, Hạ Lan Yết kéo Đoàn Lĩnh chắn phía trước, không ai dám buông dây cung.

Tay trái Hạ Lan Yết xách Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên mộng gỗ, chạy thoát bằng con đường Đoàn Lĩnh đã vào, Hách Liên Bác đuổi không kịp, lập tức huýt một tiếng phía trạm gác ở đường khác, đối phương báo cho đồng đội ngoài núi, giám sát nghiêm ngặt tình hình cửa hang dưới núi.

Ý nghĩ đầu tiên nảy ra trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh là tại sao gã lại ở đây?

Hai là nguy rồi, kế hoạch bị bại lộ!

Nhưng lúc Hạ Lan Yết chạy ra cửa hang, vệ binh quát, “Kẻ nào!”

Hạ Lan Yết đấm vào bụng Đoàn Lĩnh, mắt Đoàn Lĩnh tối sầm, không còn sức giãy dụa, lại bị điểm huyệt, Hạ Lan Yết xoay người, dùng vai húc vệ binh, vệ binh đập đầu vào vách đá, vỡ óc. Tên bay vùn vụt, vệ binh canh gác mặc kệ sống chết của Đoàn Lĩnh, may mà Hạ Lan Yết xách Đoàn Lĩnh chạy vào rừng, nhảy qua suối, lôi Đoàn Lĩnh bị va đập đủ chỗ biến mất trong bóng chiều.

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể điều khiển cơ thể, bị lôi xềnh xệch dọc đường núi đến bờ vực hiểm trở cuối đường. Bên vực có một mỏm đá nhô ra, trên mỏm đá có một cây thanh tùng, Hạ Lan Yết lấy dây thừng trói tay Đoàn Lĩnh, ném hắn khỏi mỏm đá, trước mắt Đoàn Lĩnh là vực sâu thăm thẳm, Hạ Lan Yết mà buông tay, hắn sẽ rơi tan xương nát thịt.

Nhưng hắn không rơi xuống, Hạ Lan Yết cột một đầu dây vào nhánh cây chênh vênh, Đoàn Lĩnh bị treo lơ lửng, trên không chạm trời, dưới không chạm đất.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, thế giới chợt yên tĩnh.

Sợi dây cột hắn chầm chậm xoay vòng giữa không trung.

“Thu hoạch bất ngờ.” Hạ Lan Yết lột khăn che mặt, cười quái dị, gương mặt đầy sẹo lồi lõm, mỉm cười trong đêm tối kinh dị như ma quỷ.

Cú đêm cất tiếng.

“Ngươi… tại sao ngươi lại ở đó?” Đoàn Lĩnh vùng vẫy gào lên, “Thả ta xuống—”

Hạ Lan Yết nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh không chớp mắt, đáp, “Định bắt kẻ thù của ta, ngươi lại tự dâng tới cửa, vừa khéo.”

“Ngươi chờ trong hang bao lâu rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dốc, hỏi.

“Mới vào thôi.” Hạ Lan Yết đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm giọng hỏi, “Ngươi muốn bắt ai?! Vũ Độc có thù gì với ngươi?”

“À, Vũ Độc?” Hạ Lan Yết lẩm bẩm, “Thế mà ta lại quên, ngươi là ai?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám nói, quan sát Hạ Lan Yết, Hạ Lan Yết nhảy lên nhánh cây như vượn, nhánh cây oằn xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh cố nhịn không hét lên.

Hạ Lan Yết đứng trên nhánh cây, giơ lên cánh tay đã thành móc sắt, nói, “Biết Khách Vô Danh không? Gã phải dùng mạng trả lại cánh tay này cho ta.”

“Khách Vô Danh là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không biết, nghĩ nát óc cũng không hiểu lý do Hạ Lan Yết xuất hiện trong hang kho báu.

Hạ Lan Yết hừ lạnh, không nói gì, khoanh chân ngồi trên nhánh cây.

Nhánh cây chịu không nổi sức nặng của hai người, cong thành vòng cung.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngước mắt nhìn trời sao trên đầu.

Trước kia, gã này hại chết cha hắn, giờ thì treo hắn ở đây, không biết bây giờ có nói trời phù hộ Đại Trần được nữa không?

Vũ Độc đang trên đường đến, dù kẻ thù của Hạ Lan Yết có xuất hiện hay không, gã điên này vẫn sẽ giết hắn.

“Ngươi bắt ta làm con tin có ích gì đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không quen Khách Vô Danh.”

Hạ Lan Yết cười gằn, nói, “Đừng nói dối, ông đây thấy rõ ràng, hôm đó Hách Liên Đạt phái đám thuộc hạ mã tặc canh gác doanh trại, là Khách Vô Danh đã giết lính gác cứu các ngươi. Ngươi dám nói không quen biết gã à?”

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày.

“Kẻ ám sát trong đêm.” Hạ Lan Yết nói, “Lẻn vào phủ tướng quân ắt cũng vì ngươi, hại ta tốn bao công sức điều tra, tìm đến nơi gã ẩn nấp, chính là nơi Biên Lệnh Bạch giấu kho báu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Nếu Biên Lệnh Bạch đến…” Hạ Lan Yết nói tiếp, “Chắc chắn sẽ đánh động gã, vàng nhiều như vậy, tên đó không thể không quay lại… chờ hết mấy ngày, không ngờ chờ được ngươi!”

“Ta đoán gã chỉ muốn lấy thứ gì khác.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi tỉnh ngộ đi, biết đâu gã đã xa chạy cao bay rồi.”

“Chờ mà xem.” Hạ Lan Yết nói, “Nếu gã không xuất hiện, ta sẽ giết ngươi.”

“Dù gì ngươi cũng phải báo tin cho gã chứ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta muốn có người đến cứu, ta và ngươi không thù không oán, ta không muốn chết vô duyên vô cớ.”

Hạ Lan Yết cười lạnh, “Những kẻ không thù không oán chết dưới tay ta không đến một vạn cũng phải tám nghìn, thêm cái mạng của ngươi thì có gì to tát, chờ đến sáng ta giết ngươi rồi đuổi giết gã đến chân trời góc bể cũng thế thôi.”


	81. Chương 81: Thoát hiểm

“Gã sẽ không đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Hạ Lan Yết không trả lời, chỉ quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh bị treo lơ lửng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn sông Ngân lấp lánh, lẩm bẩm, “Ta biết gã sẽ không đến.”

Hạ Lan Yết nói, “Đúng là ngươi quen gã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sau khi ta chết, ngươi hãy lấy một thứ trong áo ta đưa cho gã.”

Hạ Lan Yết ngờ vực nhíu mày, thật ra Đoàn Lĩnh đâu biết Khách Vô Danh là ai, chỉ muốn lừa Hạ Lan Yết, quả nhiên, Hạ Lan Yết đã trúng kế, đi dọc nhánh cây đến chỗ hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh vờ như hắn có quen Khách Vô Danh, dụ Hạ Lan Yết lấy trúng con rết giấu trong người, chỉ cần gã bị cắn là Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ được cứu.

Nhưng Hạ Lan Yết đi đến đầu nhánh cây thì đột nhiên đổi ý, quay ngược lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sao đấy?”

Hạ Lan Yết cười âm u, nói, “Suýt trúng kế rồi, ngươi là tên sai vặt của Vũ Độc, chắc chắn có mang thứ gì đó trong người.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ thông minh thế làm gì cơ chứ, vừa nghiêng đầu định thuyết phục thì thấy một người áo đen im hơi lặng tiếng xuất hiện phía sau Hạ Lan Yết, trường kiếm trong tay lóe sáng đâm hướng lưng Hạ Lan Yết.

Hạ Lan Yết đang đi lùi, tự đưa lưng mình đến mũi kiếm.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống, thầm nghĩ chẳng lẽ đó là Khách Vô Danh?! Mau vung kiếm đi! Vung kiếm đi!

Hạ Lan Yết định nói gì, Khách Vô Danh sau lưng đã xuất chiêu.

Trường kiếm rạch một vệt sáng lạnh lẽo như ánh sao, đâm vào lưng Hạ Lan Yết nhanh như tia chớp! Nhưng ngay sau đó, Hạ Lan Yết giận dữ gầm lên, kiếm bị uốn cong, không thể đâm xuyên cơ thể gã!

Hạ Lan Yết trở tay đâm móc sắt vào bụng Khách Vô Danh, máu tươi phụt ra, gã nhảy lên nhánh cây, vung móc sắt tay phải đánh về phía Khách Vô Danh.

Khách Vô Danh đánh lén không thành, liền quét trường kiếm, tung ba hư chiêu vào cổ, tim và bụng Hạ Lan Yết, Hạ Lan Yết xoay người tránh mũi kiếm đâm đến cổ, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng vang rất khẽ như mũi kiếm sượt qua vật gì bằng kim loại.

Áo ngoài của Hạ Lan Yết bị chém rách, lộ ra áo lót là lớp giáp chỉ bạc! Sau khi liều mạng đỡ đòn, Hạ Lan Yết vung móc sắt cứa trúng cánh tay Khách Vô Danh, máu bắn tung tóe!

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm khẩn cầu Khách Vô Danh hãy thắng đi, vừa tìm cách tự cứu mình, hắn đung đưa qua lại, cố quắp chân vào thân cây.

Nhưng Hạ Lan Yết lại nhảy lên cây, nhánh cây oằn xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh bị hất ra giữa không trung. Khách Vô Danh đuổi theo, trường kiếm vung lên, nháy mắt đã đấu năm chiêu với Hạ Lan Yết, Hạ Lan Yết không muốn tiếp cận gã, kéo dài khoảng cách, Khách Vô Danh đuổi ra đến đầu nhánh cây, đất đá lăn xuống vực, thanh tùng có thể bật gốc rơi xuống bất cứ lúc nào.

Hạ Lan Yết cười nham hiểm, “Đạp lên đây, sợ gì? Thằng nhãi này là gì của ngươi?”

Tiếng nhánh cây gãy nghe răng rắc, Đoàn Lĩnh lơ lửng giữa trời, mấy lần suýt bám được thân cây thì bị Khách Vô Danh và Hạ Lan Yết đạp nhánh cây hất văng ra.

Máu tanh nhỏ xuống đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, móc sắt của Hạ Lan Yết có bôi kịch độc! Khách Vô Danh đánh lén thất bại, đã mất thế chủ động, lại trúng độc của Hạ Lan Yết, động tác chậm lại thấy rõ. Tiếng cây gãy ngày càng lớn, đâu đâu cũng thấy máu của Khách Vô Danh, gã không bỏ trốn mà dốc hết sức quét kiếm, nhánh cây sắp gãy lìa, Hạ Lan Yết phi thân nhảy qua đầu Khách Vô Danh.

Khách Vô Danh lập tức xoay người đánh về phía Hạ Lan Yết, Đoàn Lĩnh hô to, nhánh cây đã sắp rơi dưới sức đạp của Hạ Lan Yết. Khách Vô Danh liều mạng tung chiêu đánh Hạ Lan Yết như bão tố.

Đừng gãy! Rốt cuộc Đoàn Lĩnh cũng bám được thân cây, cố tháo dây trói, cùng lúc đó, nhánh cây cũng gãy rời, rơi xuống vực sâu không đáy.

Khách Vô Danh nhảy lên vách đá, kiếm móc chạm nhau bắn ra tia lửa, ép Hạ Lan Yết lùi lại, chiêu nào cũng đánh vào chỗ hiểm, Hạ Lan Yết giết đỏ mắt, không quan tâm kiếm bén chém trúng người, phóng đến vung móc sắt đâm vào bàn tay Khách Vô Danh.

Khách Vô Danh rên một tiếng, bàn tay bị móc sắt đâm thủng, thuận thế ép Hạ Lan Yết vào vách đá, lại bị Hạ Lan Yết giật áo ném xuống đất, trường kiếm văng khỏi tay, Khách Vô Danh chụp hòn đá nện vào đầu Hạ Lan Yết, máu văng đầy đất, Hạ Lan Yết như thú điên, đập đầu mình vào trán Khách Vô Danh, hai người máu me đầy mặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh bám vào thân cây, đột nhiên thấy Khách Vô Danh bị Hạ Lan Yết kẹp cổ cố gắng nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt ngập tràn lo lắng, bảo hắn chạy mau.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh chợt thắt lại, hắn liều mạng đạp thân cây, mượn lực xông đến vách đá, Hạ Lan Yết đột ngột buông Khách Vô Danh, xoay lại đá vào ngực Đoàn Lĩnh, muốn giết hắn ngay trước mặt Khách Vô Danh! Đoàn Lĩnh đang chênh vênh bên bờ vực, bị Hạ Lan Yết đá văng xuống vực thẳm.

“A—” Đoàn Lĩnh hét lên, mình đập vào thân cây, thanh tùng bật rễ, cuốn theo mấy tảng đá phủ rêu rơi xuống vực cùng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Khoảnh khắc đó, hắn nghe tiếng hí của ngựa chiến.

Bóng dáng thân thương mang ánh sáng sao trời vượt sông Ngân đến với hắn.

Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu!

“Cha.” Môi Đoàn Lĩnh run run, lạc lõng giữa không trung, thầm nghĩ tất cả đã chấm dứt.

Bôn Tiêu phóng đến húc văng Hạ Lan Yết, người đàn ông cao lớn ngồi trên lưng ngựa giẫm bàn đạp, nhảy xuống vực cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, muốn đồng sinh cộng tử.

Hai người chơi vơi giữa không trung, Vũ Độc ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, quát, “Đừng nhúc nhích!”

Vũ Độc kéo hắn vào lòng, đạp nhánh cây.

Một bước nhảy lên cao một thước.

Vũ Độc dùng khinh công Thượng Thiên Thê*, đạp một tảng đá đang rơi, nhảy lên một thước nữa.

_*Tên một loại khinh công, nghĩa là thang lên trời._

Con ngươi Đoàn Lĩnh co lại.

Dạo bước giữa trời, bay cao muôn trượng.

Bước cuối cùng, Vũ Độc như dùng hết công lực cả đời, đạp một tảng đá đang lộn vòng, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên, xoay người đáp xuống bờ vực, vạt áo tung bay.

Khoảnh khắc hai người nhảy lên vách núi, Hạ Lan Yết vung cánh tay không trọn vẹn ném ám khí, Vũ Độc kéo Đoàn Lĩnh ra sau lưng che chắn, tay phải rút kiếm Liệt Quang chặt đứt dây thừng trói tay Đoàn Lĩnh, tay trái xoay lại, nam châm trong vuốt hổ hút hết ám khí như mưa hoa đầy trời, giận dữ quát, “Cút!”

Ám khí bắn ngược vào người Hạ Lan Yết, lại bị áo giáp của gã hất ra, Hạ Lan Yết rút vào rừng.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, Vũ Độc căng thẳng nhìn hướng Hạ Lan Yết bỏ trốn, hai người im lặng một lát, Vũ Độc xoay người đối mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, không nói gì, nắm cánh tay Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn vào lòng.

Hai người ôm siết lấy nhau bên bờ vực.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngả đầu trước vai Vũ Độc, lắng nghe nhịp tim y.

Tiếng tim đập làm hắn nhớ lại cảm giác yên bình mỗi khi gối đầu lên tay cha, nhớ lồng ngực phập phồng theo nhịp thở của Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhớ tiếng vó ngựa thiên quân vạn mã càn quét ngoài thành, nhớ khi cùng cha ngồi trên lưng ngựa băng qua thảo nguyên, đến phương xa vang tiếng trống như nhạn về tổ.

Dường như cha vẫn sống, cha ở ngay trước mắt hắn, là cha, rồi lại không phải cha, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, như thấy cha quay về, y là Vũ Độc, cũng là người bất chấp tất cả bảo vệ hắn.

Nếu cha ta còn sống, nhất định cha sẽ rất biết ơn huynh, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, môi run run, nhưng không nói.

Ngón tay Vũ Độc vuốt ve mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, không nói gì, nhất thời luống cuống tay chân, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nhất quyết không buông y ra, còn ôm chặt hơn, úp mặt vào vai y.

“Rồi rồi…” Vũ Độc mất tự nhiên, nói, “Có người nhìn kìa… có… ai thế?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ ra, vội xoay lại.

Vách đá trống trơn, Khách Vô Danh đã biến mất.

“Mới đầu ta về Đồng Quan trước.”

Vũ Độc một tay dắt ngựa, một tay nắm chặt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, đi dọc đường núi, nói, “Tìm khắp phủ không thấy ngươi thì hỏi Diêu Tĩnh, nghe có chuyện không ổn nên ra khỏi thành tìm ngươi, trước hang kho báu toàn là vệ binh Đồng Quan, ta gặp phải người Đảng Hạng tuần tra bên ngoài, họ nói ngươi bị bắt, Thưởng Nhạc Quan đang lùng sục trên núi, ta cưỡi Bôn Tiêu lên núi, thấy đằng xa có một người bị treo bên bờ vực bèn vội vàng chạy tới. May mà con ngựa này biết đường, chứ không là muộn rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng lại ôm đầu Bôn Tiêu, Vũ Độc nói, “Năm xưa tiên đế tấn công Đồng Quan từng đi qua con đường này, Bôn Tiêu vẫn còn nhớ.”

“Đúng vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Bôn Tiêu, mỉm cười cay đắng, nói, “Dù thế nào cũng phải cảm ơn nó.”

“Sao không cảm ơn ta?” Vũ Độc bất mãn.

Đoàn Lĩnh liếc Vũ Độc, “Huynh muốn báo đáp thế nào?”

“Báo… báo đáp?” Vũ Độc ngớ ra, Đoàn Lĩnh dụi dụi y, Vũ Độc vội đẩy hắn ra, nói, “Đàng hoàng coi, đi thôi đi thôi, chính sự chưa xong kia kìa, muốn làm gì ta!”

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, Vũ Độc ôm hắn lên ngựa, nói, “Chỉ có người Lý gia mới cưỡi được con ngựa này, chắc nó nể mặt ta nên không hất ngươi xuống đấy, ngươi biết điều chút cho ta.”

“Rồi rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thầm bẻ lại lời Vũ Độc, chỉ có người Lý gia ta cưỡi được con ngựa này, nó nể mặt ta nên không hất huynh xuống đấy, biết điều chút cho ta.

Đoàn Lĩnh bị giày vò cả đêm, mệt nhoài dựa trước ngực Vũ Độc, dụi tới dụi lui.

“Đừng dụi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta còn chưa xử ngươi đấy, chạy đi làm chuyện nguy hiểm như vậy, giờ mới biết sợ à?”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh quyến luyến ngửi mùi bụi bặm sương gió trên người Vũ Độc, hết sức thư thái, Bôn Tiêu đi đường núi êm như đất bằng, sông Ngân lấp lánh kéo dài đến cuối dãy Tần Lĩnh.

Có Vũ Độc bên cạnh, hắn không phải sợ bất cứ thứ gì trên đời, lòng đầy bình yên.


	82. Chương 82: Bạc tình

“Rốt cuộc người đó là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết, Vũ Độc càng mù mờ, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hạ Lan Yết gọi gã là Khách Vô Danh, huynh từng nghe cái tên này chưa?”

Vũ Độc bừng tỉnh, nhớ đến lời Thái Diêm, nhíu mày.

“Khách Vô Danh à?” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Ngươi chắc không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, xoa cổ tay bị dây thừng siết đỏ, Vũ Độc nói, “Không, không thể là gã, gã đến đây làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc, “Huynh biết gã hả?”

Vũ Độc hít vào một hơi, đầu óc rối bời, Đoàn Lĩnh không truy hỏi, Vũ Độc cũng không trả lời.

“Gã chặt tay Hạ Lan Yết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nên Hạ Lan Yết muốn tìm gã báo thù. Tại sao gã lại làm thế?”

Vũ Độc, “Ta không biết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại hỏi, “Khách Vô Danh là ai?”

Nhìn theo góc độ nào đó, Khách Vô Danh đã cứu mạng hắn, nếu gã không xuất hiện, biết đâu Vũ Độc đã trúng kế mai phục của Hạ Lan Yết. Cuối cùng cũng là Khách Vô Danh liều mạng tranh thủ thời gian cho hắn.

Đằng xa vang tiếng huýt, đó là phương thức liên lạc của người Đảng Hạng, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức huýt sáo đáp lại, các hộ vệ từ trong rừng chạy ra, ai cũng căng thẳng, thấy Vũ Độc đưa Đoàn Lĩnh về mới biết đã an toàn.

“Điện hạ đang chạy khắp núi tìm ngài.” Hộ vệ nói bằng tiếng Đảng Hạng, “Biên Lệnh Bạch không đến, tiếp theo làm sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tiếng Đảng Hạng nói, “Chớ vội hành động, ta sẽ đến ngay.”

Vẫn chưa giết được Biên Lệnh Bạch, Đoàn Lĩnh đã kể với Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, trong mắt y, Biên Lệnh Bạch và Hạ Lan Yết chưa đủ tạo thành mối họa, liền gật đầu nói, “Nếu đã sắp đặt rồi thì cứ làm theo kế hoạch.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, quyết định đổi kế hoạch, để Hách Liên Bác rút hết người trong hang, đổi thành mai phục bên ngoài đề phòng bất trắc, Vũ Độc đã về, không cần phải dùng đao kiếm để xử lý Biên Lệnh Bạch, hắn vạch lại kế hoạch, cho người theo dõi tình hình, định nghỉ ngơi trong doanh trại của người Đảng Hạng một lát rồi lên đường. Vũ Độc vẫn đang nghĩ tại sao Khách Vô Danh xuất hiện ở đây, Đoàn Lĩnh kể lại giản lược những việc sau khi hai người chia ra, Vũ Độc nghe đến cái hộp thì sửng sốt.

“Có phải hộp to cỡ này không?” Vũ Độc huơ tay, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đúng rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Trong hộp đựng thứ gì vậy?”

Hắn cảm giác cái hộp đó rất quan trọng với Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Cuối cùng nó nằm trong tay ai?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mù mờ lắc đầu, Vũ Độc chợt hiểu, nói, “Thảo nào tên kia tìm đến đây, nhưng sao gã biết chuyện kho báu nhỉ?”

“Ai vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, do dự chốc lát, định mở miệng thì xung quanh náo động, hai hộ vệ Đảng Hạng lớn tiếng hô, bị một người áo đen hất ngã.

Là gã!

Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau một bước, người áo đen kia loạng choạng xông vào doanh trại.

Toàn thân gã đầy thương tích, bất an nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc rút kiếm, đối phương không có vũ khí.

Gã tháo khăn che mặt, hiện ra gương mặt hết sức quen thuộc với Đoàn Lĩnh, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Đầu óc Đoàn Lĩnh trống rỗng, trời đất quay cuồng, cổ họng căng cứng, sợ hãi siết tay Vũ Độc.

Móc sắt của Hạ Lan Yết có bôi kịch độc, vết thương trên bụng và cánh tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã biến thành màu đen, môi xanh tím.

“Ngươi… ngươi…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói không thành lời.

“Điện hạ lệnh cho ta bắt ngươi về.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sống phải thấy người, chết phải thấy xác. Không ngờ ngươi cũng biết điều, ta đỡ tốn sức.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vịn tảng đá, chậm rãi nói, “Đổi thuốc giải.”

Tiếp đó, gã lấy một cái hộp đàn hương trong ngực áo, từ tốn đặt lên tảng đá.

Vũ Độc im lặng một lát, nói, “Thứ này vốn là đồ của ta, ngươi lấy đồ của ta đổi thuốc giải?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp tháo chuỗi tràng hạt trên tay, để trên hộp, nói, “Đưa cho anh bạn nhỏ của ngươi.”

Vũ Độc im lặng hồi lâu, cuối cùng lấy trong áo ra một bình sứ.

“Đủ dùng một lần.” Vũ Độc nói, “Khó điều chế, uống hết thì tự cầu may đi.”

Vũ Độc ném bình sứ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bắt được, phi thân vào rừng, cứ thế mà đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Chờ đã!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không quay đầu lại, biến mất, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng tại chỗ, cảm xúc ngổn ngang. Vũ Độc tiến đến mở hộp, trong hộp đựng một cuộn lụa mỏng, không gian như còn chứa được thứ gì khác nữa.

“Đó là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Kiếm phổ Sơn Hà.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Không kết hợp với tâm pháp thì không học được.”

“Còn cái này?” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ ngăn nhỏ trong hộp, vị trí đủ đựng một viên thuốc.

“Thuốc Vạn Mộc Hồi Xuân.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dùng để giữ mạng, tứ đại thích khách mỗi người có một viên, chắc ai cũng dùng hết rồi, ta đã tìm cái hộp này rất lâu, quả nhiên nó nằm trong tay Triệu Khuê, còn bị giấu ở đây, trong hộp còn một thứ nữa, là giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang mà Hạ Lan Yết đang mặc, nó thất lạc lâu lắm rồi, không ngờ lại nằm trong tay gã.”

Vũ Độc cất hộp, đưa chuỗi tràng hạt cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn chuỗi tràng hạt, không dám cầm, Vũ Độc nói, “Không muốn lấy thì cứ vứt đi.”

Chuỗi tràng hạt này từ đâu ra? Là đồ của Hạ Lan Yết à? Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn nó, Vũ Độc giải thích, “Là di vật của Không Minh đại sư, sư phụ của Hạ Lan Yết, có thể loại trừ khí độc, gã tháo chuỗi tràng hạt xuống tức là đã báo thù cho tiên đế, vậy nên ta mới đưa thuốc giải cho gã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra, sau khi cha chết, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chặt một tay của Hạ Lan Yết, lấy luôn chuỗi tràng hạt của gã.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục có chết không?” Tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh cực kỳ phức tạp.

“Không đâu.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Gã rất thông minh, từng trúng độc hai lần, gã biết chỗ ta có thuốc giải, chỉ có ta cứu được gã, cũng chỉ có ta đồng ý cứu gã.”

Hai người lên ngựa, trời tờ mờ sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh buồn ngủ díu mắt, dựa Vũ Độc mà ngủ, sau khi gặp lại, cả hai như có rất nhiều điều muốn nói nhưng chẳng ai lên tiếng, rời doanh trại. Bôn Tiêu băng rừng, cảnh vật lướt qua vùn vụt như sao băng, gió thu phe phẩy, lá vang xào xạc.

Đến cửa hang, Vũ Độc đánh thức Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Là ở đây hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ màng chỉ đường, hai người đi dọc đường hang, lúc đến mỏm đá bằng thì nghe tiếng đám Biên Lệnh Bạch.

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Vũ Độc để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi vững trong hốc đá, nói, “Ngủ trước đã, mệt chết rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Thuộc hạ của Hách Liên Bác đã rút hết, trong hang chỉ có Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh núp trong cái hốc trên cao. Nghe bên vách núi có tiếng ai hét thảm, hiển nhiên đã có người rơi xuống vực, Vũ Độc chưa ngủ được bao lâu bị đánh thức.

“Chưa tìm ra đường nữa à?”

Vũ Độc tỉnh ngủ, mất kiên nhẫn gắt, “Tên này có cha có mẹ không thua kém ai, sao sinh ra thằng con ngu gì ngu dữ vậy trời?”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, lần nào nghe Vũ Độc châm chọc người ta cũng thấy hết sức buồn cười.

Từ chỗ núp của hai người có thể thấy ánh lửa đằng xa, Biên Lệnh Bạch đang sứt đầu mẻ trán tìm đường.

“Người tình Đảng Hạng của ngươi đâu?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không phải!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sao huynh cứ làm khó dễ y hoài vậy, là bạn mà, thật sự chỉ là bạn thôi.”

Vũ Độc nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Lúc gặp nguy hiểm, ngươi biết ai đến cứu ngươi không?”

“Biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy việc Vũ Độc ghen tuông tối ngày hết sức buồn cười.

“Tính báo đáp ta thế nào đây?” Vũ Độc lười biếng gác chân lên vách hang, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy mấy thỏi vàng lần trước mang theo đưa cho Vũ Độc nói, “Cho huynh nè.” Vũ Độc tiện tay cầm rồi ném ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh rớt cằm, là vàng thật đó!

“Không đủ.” Vũ Độc ngáp một cái, nhàm chán nói.

“Ta đâu có gì có thể cho huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lúc được huynh mang về nhà, ta chẳng có gì cả.”

Vũ Độc dựa vách hang, khoanh tay, ngón trỏ nhịp khuỷu tay.

“Lúc huynh đến…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta mới nhận ra… ta…”

Trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh ngổn ngang trăm mối, lúc ấy, hắn đã nghĩ đến cha.

“Vũ Độc, huynh tốt với ta như vậy…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng ta thật sự không có gì để đền đáp, ta…”

Nghe Đoàn Lĩnh nói thế, Vũ Độc lúng túng xua tay, ý bảo đừng thổ lộ nữa.

“Tại sao huynh lại tốt với ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc như đang suy tư, im lặng chốc lát.

“Vương Sơn, ngươi là kẻ bạc tình.” Vũ Độc đột nhiên nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn người nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Biết tại sao ta nói thế không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, từ nhỏ đến lớn, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nghe người ta nói mình bạc tình.

“Ta bạc tình?” Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta… ta không có.”

“Ngươi và Mục Khánh là bạn học.” Vũ Độc thản nhiên nói, “Vậy mà lúc rời Tây Xuyên, đến một lá thư tạm biệt ngươi cũng chẳng buồn viết cho hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Đó là vì…”

Vũ Độc giơ tay, ý bảo hắn không phải giải thích, nói, “Phí tiên sinh suy tính trăm bề vì ngươi, ngươi lại chưa khi nào hỏi ý kiến ông ấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vì ta…”

“Ngươi không tin ông ấy đúng không?” Vũ Độc nói, “Thằng nhóc Đảng Hạng kia có tình sâu nghĩa nặng với ngươi, ngươi có bao giờ để ý ánh mắt lo lắng của y không? Ngươi bị Hạ Lan Yết bắt, y cuống cuồng chạy khắp núi tìm ngươi, khi gặp thuộc hạ của y, ngươi chỉ nói mấy câu rồi đuổi người ta đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể phản bác.

Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi nói xem, đó có phải bạc tình không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng, Vũ Độc không có vẻ gì là tức giận, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nhưng ta cảm nhận được…” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi thật lòng thật dạ với ta, vậy nên ta mới đến cứu ngươi. Còn về công chuyện, có vài việc cần hỏi ý ngươi này.”

Cuối cùng Biên Lệnh Bạch cũng phát hiện ra mộng gỗ, thận trọng mò xuống con đường dẫn đến phòng kho báu. Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát trên cao, Vũ Độc lấy dây thừng cột quanh người Đoàn Lĩnh, ra hiệu hắn nép vào hốc đá.

“Ngồi vững.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Ôm măng đá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc quấn hai vòng dây quanh người, giang tay nhảy xuống.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên cổ họng, dây thừng căng ra siết bụng hắn, kéo hắn giật ngược ra ngoài, Vũ Độc cột dây rất chuyên nghiệp, khiến hắn không quá đau, sức nặng kéo hắn ra mép hốc đá, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm chặt măng đá, ló đầu nhìn xuống.

Vũ Độc như chim ưng trong đêm, lướt qua đầu Biên Lệnh Bạch, dùng mũi chân rắc thuốc bột vào cổ áo gã rồi ra hiệu, Đoàn Lĩnh gồng mình kéo dây, Vũ Độc lộn người, im hơi lặng tiếng đu dây lên.

Vũ Độc trèo vào hốc đá, Đoàn Lĩnh tháo dây, Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Xong rồi, đi thôi.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch la một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn thò đầu ra xem, lại bị Vũ Độc kéo về.

“Gã còn sống kìa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Từ từ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chết liền giờ.”

Hai người ra khỏi hang, Vũ Độc tìm hộ vệ Đảng Hạng báo cho Hách Liên Bác về phủ Đồng Quan, trời sáng hẳn, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh cưỡi ngựa xuống núi, đến trước hang động tìm thấy đầu tiên.

Một phó tướng đang nói chuyện với Phí Hoằng Đức.

“Phí tiên sinh!”

“Về rồi hả?!” Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói.

“Chú ta đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Trong hang.” Phó tướng họ Vương nói, “Mới vào một khắc trước, ủa? Vũ Độc?”

Vũ Độc từng đi theo Triệu Khuê, cũng từng gặp thuộc hạ của Biên Lệnh Bạch, y vẫn giữ dáng vẻ lạnh lùng, gật đầu đáp lại.

“Về nhanh vậy?” Vương phó tướng hỏi.

“Vũ Độc thay chú ta đến Tây Xuyên bàn công việc.” Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người xuống ngựa, nói, “Tình cờ gặp trên đường nên về chung.”


	83. Chương 83: Bố trí

Vệ binh dựng trại bên suối, đến giờ Biên Lệnh Bạch vẫn chưa báo với mọi người trong hang có cái gì, gã cực kỳ cẩn thận chuyện tiền bạc, Đoàn Lĩnh nói không phải lo, cứ ở ngoài chờ gã ra. Hai người đứng sau gốc cây lần trước bị sét đánh, Vũ Độc khom người rửa thuốc bột trên tay, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hạt châu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy hạt châu ra, Vũ Độc để nó xuống đất, hạt châu từ từ bung ra thành con rết, bò xung quanh kiếm ăn.

Ngay sau đó, nó như phát hiện điều gì, bò dọc bờ suối, lẩn vào bụi cỏ trong nháy mắt.

“Nó tên Kim Ô.” Vũ Độc vỗ Bôn Tiêu, thả nó đi ăn cỏ, nói, “Bị nó cắn thì không thể nói chuyện, không thể cử động, nếu không dùng thuốc giải trong mười hai canh giờ thì toàn thân sẽ nóng hừng hực, lục phủ ngũ tạng tan chảy mà chết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lần đầu thấy nó, Vũ Độc thả hạt châu lên quầy thuốc hù hắn, nhưng sau khi quen Vũ Độc, hắn biết Vũ Độc sẽ không giết một đứa trẻ vô tội, y chỉ muốn trêu hắn thôi.

Thuốc bột vừa nãy rắc vào cổ Biên Lệnh Bạch hẳn là thứ hấp dẫn con rết, Vũ Độc từng cho hắn uống thuốc khiến con rết cho rằng Đoàn Lĩnh là người mình nên không bung ra cắn hắn.

“Phải chờ bao lâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nhanh thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Khoảng một nén nhang là cắn xong rồi.”

Con rết vàng bò vào hang, chạy trên vách đá, vào phòng kho báu nhanh như chớp. Biên Lệnh Bạch đang chỉ huy thuộc hạ khiêng rương vàng ra ngoài, vàng thỏi sáng lấp lánh chiếu cho gã không mở nổi mắt, con rết đã bò lên giày gã, bò dọc vạt áo chui vào cổ, nhẹ nhàng đớp một miếng sau lưng gã.

Biên Lệnh Bạch chỉ thấy cảm giác tê dại nhanh chóng lan ra toàn thân, thậm chí không kịp hét lên, ngã vào núi vàng của gã, vàng thỏi leng keng đổ xuống, con rết vẫn bám vào sườn gã hút máu.

“Tướng quân?”

“Tướng quân!”

“Không ổn! Người đâu!”

Thuộc hạ nghe gọi, vội vàng chạy vào, Biên Lệnh Bạch mặt đỏ chót, miệng sùi bọt mép, không nói nên lời, các vệ binh lập tức đưa gã ra khỏi hang.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đang chờ, thấy bên kia bờ suối, vệ binh khiêng Biên Lệnh Bạch đến, một khắc trước hắn còn nói cười với Phí Hoằng Đức, vừa thấy Biên Lệnh Bạch thì hô với các vệ binh, “Biên thúc! Ta về rồi này!”

Biên Lệnh Bạch được vệ binh khiêng qua suối, mọi người thấy tình hình không ổn, vội vàng chạy đến, Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt gọi, “Biên thúc!”

“Mau đặt gã xuống!” Vũ Độc nói.

Biên Lệnh Bạch trào bọt mép, Vũ Độc bắt mạch cho gã, Đoàn Lĩnh lay lay Biên Lệnh Bạch, lớn tiếng hỏi, “Xảy ra chuyện gì?!”

Vệ binh đi theo Biên Lệnh Bạch toàn là lính thường, thuộc hạ thân tín đã bị gã chặn ở ngoài, vệ binh lắp bắp kể lại, đại khái là gã đang kiểm tra vàng bạc châu báu trong hang thì đột ngột ngất xỉu. Biên Lệnh Bạch trợn mắt, không có sức giơ tay, ánh mắt sợ hãi, như không hiểu tại sao Triệu Dung đã bị gã đá xuống vực lại xuất hiện ở đây.

Gã liếc nhìn Vũ Độc, bỗng chốc bừng tỉnh nhưng đã quá muộn.

“Mau đưa tướng quân về phủ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đồ vật trong hang có độc, sai người canh gác, tạm thời niêm phong, không ai được đụng vào!”

Thế là Biên Lệnh Bạch được đặt lên xe ngựa, Phí Hoằng Đức lên xe trông chừng, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc cưỡi ngựa cấp tốc chạy về Đồng Quan.

Mây đen cuồn cuộn kéo đến Đồng Quan, sét bổ xuống cụm núi, thời tiết oi bức, vừa về Đồng Quan, mọi người vội vã đưa Biên Lệnh Bạch vào phòng, truyền đại phu chẩn đoán. Nhân lúc này, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta cởi bớt áo cho Biên thúc, nóng quá.”

Hắn tìm thấy con rết bấu dưới sườn Biên Lệnh Bạch, búng nhẹ vào nó, Kim Ô hút no máu liền cuộn lại rơi xuống, ngủ say, sau khi hút máu, lớp vỏ cứng của nó ánh sắc đỏ rực rỡ, đẹp vô cùng.

Đại phu đến, mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh còn sợ đại phu nhìn ra gã trúng độc, nhưng đại phu Đồng Quan chẳng hề phát hiện, đến giờ, chỉ có người thân cận, vài phó tướng và một chủ bộ biết chuyện Biên Lệnh Bạch gặp bất trắc, không ai dám tuyên bố ra ngoài, mọi người đứng ngoài cửa nhỏ giọng bàn tán.

“Tướng quân trúng nắng.” Một đại phu nói.

“Trúng nắng con khỉ!” Đoàn Lĩnh giận dữ quát, “Bị như vầy mà kêu trúng nắng hả?”

Đại phu hoảng hồn, vội nói, “Y thuật của tiểu nhân… không tốt, hay là đại nhân…”

“Đi đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trả tiền rồi bảo hắn cút về đi!”

Đại phu đành phải lui ra, Vương phó tướng lo lắng vào hỏi, “Giờ làm sao đây?”

Đoàn Lĩnh tỏ vẻ chẳng biết làm sao, hỏi Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Biên thúc, có nghe ta nói gì không?”

Biên Lệnh Bạch chỉ mở to mắt, không nhúc nhích.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ lúc này Biên Lệnh Bạch chắc chắn rất sợ, bởi vì gã không biết hắn muốn lợi dụng gã làm gì, chỉ có thể bất lực nằm trên giường chờ chết.

“Ổn định tinh thần các tướng sĩ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Vương phó tướng, “Tuyệt đối không được để lộ tin tức.”

Vương phó tướng hít vào một hơi, hỏi, “Rốt cuộc trong hang có gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng một lát, nói với Vương phó tướng, “Hay là ngươi phái người vào xem sao? Biết đâu phát hiện manh mối gì.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đang suy tư, Đoàn Lĩnh dặn Vương phó tướng, “Tối nay triệu tập các vị tướng quân đến đây, ta có chuyện muốn nói với các vị.”

Vương phó tướng lui ra, Phí Hoằng Đức đến.

Ba người đứng trong phòng Biên Lệnh Bạch.

“Gã còn chịu đựng được bao lâu?” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Bây giờ các ngươi không nên chờ ở đây, phải chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để quân Đồng Quan không nổi loạn khi gã chết.”

“Mười hai canh giờ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Có thể dùng thuốc kéo dài thời gian, nhưng chắc chắn không thể sống quá mười tám canh giờ.”

Phí Hoằng Đức gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được liếc nhìn Biên Lệnh Bạch, lúc gã đá hắn xuống vực, Đoàn Lĩnh đã chẳng còn chút thông cảm nào với gã, nhưng cảm giác lúc này rất quái lạ.

Vũ Độc lấy ngự chỉ ra, giao cho Phí Hoằng Đức. Ba người bàn bạc, bắt đầu phân công nhau hành động, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận được thư Mục Khoáng Đạt tự tay viết, chạy đi tìm Hách Liên Bác. Hách Liên Bác đứng ngồi không yên, không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, hai người vừa chạm mặt, Hách Liên Bác lập tức tiến đến đón hắn.

“Của huynh này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Triều đình đã chấp nhận điều kiện của ta, huynh xem, Trần – Lương kết tình anh em, không khai chiến với nhau.”

Hách Liên Bác mở thư xem, không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh có thể lấy được thư tay của Mục Khoáng Đạt, cũng được lão tin tưởng đến vậy.

Vệt nắng cuối ngày lướt qua sân, Hách Liên Bác gọi một hộ vệ cấp tốc đưa thư về Vũ Uy, trình lên phủ Tây Lương, sẵn sàng mở lại con đường tơ lụa với Nam Trần, ép Hách Liên Đạt rút quân.

“Bốn ngày nữa, Thứ sử mới sẽ đến Đồng Quan.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đã ra lệnh phong tỏa tin tức, ngày mai đưa Diêu Tĩnh xuất giá, tiễn huynh ra khỏi Đồng Quan về nước.”

Hách Liên Bác nói, “Ta ở lại, với đệ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng trì hoãn, huynh về thì ta mới yên tâm, không ai biết bác huynh có đột ngột đánh lén hay không.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch đã bị phế bỏ khả năng hoạt động, sắp chết đến nơi, không thể mai phục Hách Liên Bác, phía Đồng Quan đã an toàn, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ sợ hai vạn quân mai phục kia phá rối.

“Ngày mai đi liền đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói, “Hứa với ta, lần sau chúng ta gặp lại có thể thoải mái ngồi kể chuyện xưa.”

Hách Liên Bác đành phải gật đầu, Vũ Độc đến ngoài sân đón, chờ không nổi nữa, ho một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh cười với Hách Liên Bác, hai người nắm tay nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh đè mu bàn tay y, rút tay ra, xoay người đi.

Hai người về phòng Biên Lệnh Bạch, chờ các tướng cấp cao của Đồng Quan tập hợp, Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Còn một người nằm ngoài kế hoạch của chúng ta, có thể đảo lộn mọi thứ, không được xem thường.”

Phí Hoằng Đức không nhắc thì Đoàn Lĩnh đã quên, hắn chợt nhớ ra còn Hạ Lan Yết!

Nếu Hạ Lan Yết do Tây Lương phái đến, tức là rất có thể gã sẽ mật báo với Tây Lương, kế hoạch cũ thất bại, Tây Lương sẽ có hướng đi khác.

Phải làm gì bây giờ?

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đuổi giết gã.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hai kẻ này có thù không đội trời chung.”

Phí Hoằng Đức hơi nhíu mày, gật đầu nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

“Ta gặp gã ở Tần Lĩnh.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Thì ra là gã…” Phí Hoằng Đức cười ma mãnh, bắt được vẻ thấp thỏm của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Gã có nói gì không?” Phí Hoằng Đức đổi đề tài.

“Không.” Vũ Độc đáp, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo hắn đưa chuỗi tràng hạt trên tay cho Phí Hoằng Đức xem.

“Tại sao gã phải vượt nghìn dặm xa đến đây nhỉ?” Phí Hoằng Đức suy tư.

Vũ Độc đáp, “Có lẽ vì trong kho báu của Triệu Khuê có di vật của Bạch Hổ Đường.”

Phí Hoằng Đức gật đầu, không nói gì thêm, lúc này, hai phó tướng Đồng Quan, chủ bộ, giáo quan và lính canh phòng đã đến ngoài sân, sôi nổi bàn tán.

Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng, Phí Hoằng Đức thấp giọng nói, “Đừng sợ.”

Vũ Độc vuốt mí mắt Biên Lệnh Bạch, ra mở cửa, Phí Hoằng Đức đứng dậy nhường chỗ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi bên bàn, các quan lần lượt tiến vào.

“Trên đường lên Tần Lĩnh, chú ta đột ngột sốt cao.” Sắc mặt Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng khó coi, nói với mọi người, “Đại phu chẩn đoán bị trúng nắng, các vị tướng quân có thể qua xem coi tìm được cách gì không.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nhắm mắt, môi run run, mặt đã bớt đỏ, độc rết cũng đã lan ra toàn thân, ngấm vào lục phủ ngũ tạng.

“Sao tự dưng đổ bệnh thế?” Tạ phó tướng đến vạch mí mắt Biên Lệnh Bạch, chẳng nhìn ra có gì khác thường, nhưng tin tức đã đến tai mọi người, chính mắt Vương phó tướng thấy gã vào hang, các binh sĩ đều thấy Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc sương gió mỏi mệt chạy đến, có Phí Hoằng Đức trấn thủ, không ai nghi ngờ Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh.

Biên Lệnh Bạch không tin tưởng ai, không nói gì với các tướng, mọi người thậm chí không biết tại sao gã chạy tuốt vào khe núi sâu trong Tần Lĩnh rồi đột ngột phát sốt bị khiêng về.

“Những ngày tới…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Các vị phải tăng cường lính gác đề phòng có biến, ngày mai ta sẽ thay mặt Biên thúc đưa Thưởng Nhạc Quan rời Đồng Quan.”

Không ai dị nghị, mọi người đều thấy tình trạng của Biên Lệnh Bạch không ổn chút nào nhưng không nói ra. Sau khi tản đi, chắc chắn mọi người sẽ thảo luận, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đoán được dư luận xôn xao, nhưng hắn đã có chuẩn bị. Tan họp, hắn giữ lại Vương phó tướng và Tạ phó tướng.

Biên Lệnh Bạch nằm trên giường, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hai vị thúc thúc.”

“Không dám nhận không dám nhận.” Hai phó tướng vội khiêm nhường, tuy đáng tuổi cha chú Đoàn Lĩnh nhưng không dám nhận thân phận trưởng bối trước mặt Biên Lệnh Bạch.

“Đêm nay, hai vị hãy vào hang núi vận chuyển một chiếc rương về đại sảnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh dặn, “Nhưng không được làm rầm rộ, đừng để lọt tiếng gió.”

Hai phó tướng nhìn nhau, có toan tính khác, Phí Hoằng Đức và Đoàn Lĩnh liếc một cái nhận ra ngay, hai phó tướng đã biết trong hang giấu vàng. Biên Lệnh Bạch đột ngột trở bệnh, họ ắt sẽ hỏi các vệ binh, có tên lính thường nào dám che giấu cấp trên? Nếu Đoàn Lĩnh không dặn như vậy, hai người sẽ lén ôm vàng bỏ trốn trong đêm.

“Trong hang không có gì nguy hiểm đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chắc là phòng bí mật kín gió, chú ta bị sốc nhiệt nên phát sốt, nhưng bất luận thế nào, hai vị cũng phải hết sức cẩn thận.”

Hai phó tướng nhận lệnh làm việc, Đoàn Lĩnh định chia một rương vàng cho các binh sĩ, ổn định lòng quân Đồng Quan, có tiền rồi thì ai dám tự ý tạo phản? Dù sao Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng đâu biết trong hang có bao nhiêu rương vàng, lấy hai, ba rương cũng được, những ai nhận tiền rồi thì càng không dám mật báo.

“Binh sĩ Đồng Quan nghèo túng đã lâu.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Từ ngày tiên đế bị cướp binh quyền dưới dãy Thương Quân, Đại Trần đã cắt giảm tiền chi tiêu, Triệu Khuê tham ô đầy túi, thiếu gia làm vậy là rất đúng đắn.”

“Ta cũng chẳng thể làm gì khác.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Mong cho người trong triều mau đến nhận chức, nếu không, xem tình hình thì e rằng đêm nay sẽ có biến, chúng ta về nghỉ thôi, mai tính tiếp.”


	84. Chương 84: Tiễn đưa

Đoàn Lĩnh và Phí Hoằng Đức thay phiên gác đêm, Phí Hoằng Đức gác ca đầu. Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng, cảm giác bảy ngày này là quãng thời gian dài nhất đời mình.

Vũ Độc nằm trên giường đọc bí kíp võ công Lang Tuấn Hiệp trả về, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm bên cạnh, nhanh chóng vào giấc, mơ thấy khung cảnh chém giết tang thương, hắn trốn trong thành chờ niềm hy vọng cuối cùng, chiến trường khốc liệt, rừng gươm biển lửa như đang tái hiện trước mắt.

Canh năm, Đoàn Lĩnh thức dậy, đêm khuya vắng lặng, sông Ngân rực sáng.

“Vũ Độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người, bên cạnh không có ai.

Đoàn Lĩnh xuống giường, rón rén ra ngoài.

Vũ Độc đang luyện chưởng pháp Sơn Hà, ra quyền, đổi thành chưởng, tay phải tung chưởng, tay trái đánh theo bước chân, thành thạo nhấc bước.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến hình ảnh Lý Tiệm Hồng từng dạy hắn, dưới trời sao, bóng dáng nhạt nhòa của Lý Tiệm Hồng hiện ra phía sau Vũ Độc, động tác như hình với bóng.

Khoảnh khắc đó, Vũ Độc mang khí thế giống Lý Tiệm Hồng đến bảy, tám phần, thấp thoáng hiện ra nét uy nghiêm của bậc quân vương thiên hạ.

“Kiếm pháp Sơn Hà có thể biến đổi thành quyền, chưởng, cước.” Vũ Độc xoay người, hạ song chưởng, đổi tay trái sang tay phải tung về phía trước, nghiêm túc nói, “Lấy động luyện tĩnh, nội lực vận chuyển ngược chiều nắm đấm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn một hồi, bước qua đánh theo Vũ Độc, lần trước chỉ tập qua loa, lần này chăm chú học theo Vũ Độc, dần dần hiểu được một chút, đánh xong, hai người vã mồ hôi, Đoàn Lĩnh tinh thần phấn chấn.

Lờ mờ sáng, mây đen phủ kín bầu trời, thời tiết nóng nực, sương mù ẩm ướt, mình đầy mồ hôi, Đoàn Lĩnh thay áo, nói với Vũ Độc, “Ta tiễn Diêu Tĩnh xuất giá, huynh cũng theo với ta đi.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, hai người thay trang phục hợp lệ, đến dãy phòng bên của Biên phủ, Diêu Tĩnh đang ngồi trước giường Biên Lệnh Bạch, nói chuyện với Phí Hoằng Đức. Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu với Phí Hoằng Đức, nói với Biên Lệnh Bạch, “Biên thúc, ta đưa Tĩnh Nhi xuất giá đây.”

Biên Lệnh Bạch nằm như cái xác, Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn Diêu Tĩnh ra ngoài, quản gia đã chuẩn bị của hồi môn theo lễ, đang chờ trong phòng. Thưởng Nhạc Quan đến thỉnh duyên, Biên Lệnh Bạch không có con, lại bệnh liệt giường, chỉ có duy nhất một đứa cháu làm chủ hôn nhân, Đoàn Lĩnh kiên quyết từ chối, hỏi, “Thưởng Nhạc Quan, làm vậy là không hợp tục lệ, làm gì có tân lang nào đích thân đến thỉnh duyên?”

Mọi người buồn cười, Diêu Tĩnh sau bình phong len lén ló đầu nhìn, cũng nhoẻn cười.

Thưởng Nhạc Quan cao to anh tuấn, bị cười nhạo cũng chẳng để bụng, mỉm cười lui ra.

Lát sau, Thưởng Nhạc Quan vào thỉnh duyên lần nữa, vẫn bị Đoàn Lĩnh từ chối.

“Sau khi thỉnh duyên lần thứ ba…” Vũ Độc nói với Diêu Tĩnh, “Ngươi sẽ gả đến Tây Lương.”

Ngoại trừ Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc rất ít khi nói chuyện với người khác, trong ấn tượng của mọi người, y là thích khách thần bí khó lường, trầm lặng nguy hiểm, nhưng với Diêu Tĩnh, Vũ Độc đã cứu mạng nàng, nàng lại là em họ của Diêu Tranh, quan hệ giữa hai người ít nhiều gì cũng gần gũi hơn người ngoài.

“Tạ ơn cứu mạng của Vũ tướng quân.” Diêu Tĩnh sau bình phong nhỏ giọng nói.

Vũ Độc dặn, “Ra ngoài rồi phải biết chăm sóc bản thân, Tây Lương không giống Đại Trần chúng ta, dần dần sẽ quen thôi.”

“Vâng.” Diêu Tĩnh thấp giọng đáp.

Nghe Vũ Độc nói thế, Đoàn Lĩnh bùi ngùi nhớ lại lúc đến Tây Xuyên, hắn chỉ có hai bàn tay trắng, ngỡ ngàng chẳng biết gì.

Nhưng hắn tin Hách Liên Bác sẽ chăm sóc tốt cho nàng.

Lần thỉnh duyên thứ ba, Hách Liên Bác đích thân đến, y không nói gì, thực hiện một lễ tiết đặc biệt với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đáp lễ giống hệt.

Lần thứ ba thì vị hôn phu phải đích thân đến nghênh đón, người trong phòng vô cùng kinh ngạc, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết từ trước.

“Huynh phải chăm sóc tốt cho em gái ta đấy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói bằng tiếng Đảng Hạng, rồi dùng tiếng Hán lặp lại với mọi người.

“Hổ sắt.” Hách Liên Bác đáp, có nghĩa một lời đã định.

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm tay Diêu Tĩnh, dẫn nàng ra từ sau bình phong, đặt tay nàng vào tay Hách Liên Bác, Diêu Tĩnh vốn tưởng mình phải gả cho Thưởng Nhạc Quan, không ngờ vị hôn phu lại là Hách Mặc! Diêu Tĩnh hoang mang, quản gia hỏi, “Biên công tử, chuyện này… có phải có nhầm lẫn gì không?”

“Không nhầm đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích, “Vị này là điện hạ Hách Liên Bác, Vương tử Tây Lương.”

Diêu Tĩnh xốc lại tinh thần, biết vị trí đang chờ nàng chính là Vương phi!

Vũ Độc cũng bất ngờ, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu với y, nói, “Không có vấn đề gì đâu.”

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc nghe vậy mới lên tiếng.

Hách Liên Bác đưa Diêu Tĩnh lên xe ngựa, xếp của hồi môn lên sau, những người còn lại cưỡi ngựa tiễn đội đón dâu đến trước tường thành Đồng Quan. Lúc tạm biệt Hách Liên Bác, Đoàn Lĩnh thẹn trong lòng, nhớ Vũ Độc nói hắn bạc tình, đột nhiên cảm thấy mình đúng là rất bạc tình.

“Bảo trọng, Hách Liên.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng thì thầm bên tai y, “Ta sẽ dõi theo huynh.”

Hách Liên Bác vỗ cánh tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Thư, đến nhanh thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Hách Liên Bác còn muốn nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh làm động tác viết thư, ý là có việc thì viết thư qua lại.

“Đi thôi.” Đến giờ Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa yên lòng, dù sao thì Hách Liên Bác vẫn chưa thoát hiểm, chỉ khi về đến Tây Lương mới thật sự an toàn.

Hách Liên Bác quyến luyến nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh từ xa, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫy tay với y, thấy Hách Liên Bác ghìm ngựa giữa đồng hoang, như muốn nói gì với hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải xoay lại, đưa lưng về phía Hách Liên Bác, giả vờ bỏ đi.

Vũ Độc buồn cười, giễu cợt, “Tên man rợ Đảng Hạng cà lăm mới quen mấy ngày mà tình sâu nghĩa nặng với ngươi thế.”

Đôi khi Vũ Độc nói đúng chỗ yếu, không chừa đường phản bác khiến Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn đánh y.

“Y đi chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chưa.” Vũ Độc thờ ơ nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh chờ một lúc, Vũ Độc nói, “Đi rồi.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới xoay lại, ngóng hướng Hách Liên Bác đi xa, đội đón dâu chỉ còn là chấm đen.

Núi non liền dãy sóng thét gầm, giang sơn trải dọc nẻo Đồng Quan*, Hách Liên Bác biến mất giữa đồng hoang, mây đen cuồn cuộn kéo đến, sấm sét chớp lóe trong cụm mây.

_*Nguyên văn là Phong loan như tụ, ba đào như nộ, sơn hà biểu lý Đồng Quan lộ. Trích bài Đồng Quan Hoài Cổ – Trương Dưỡng Hạo._

“Quên đưa dù cho họ rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, bỗng nghe tiếng gọi của Phí Hoằng Đức dưới lầu thành.

“Thiếu gia!” Phí Hoằng Đức đích thân chạy lên bậc thềm đá, Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy xuống đỡ, Phí Hoằng Đức thở hồng hộc, Đoàn Lĩnh biết ngay có chuyện không ổn, ắt hẳn là tin xấu.

“Thám báo đưa tin.” Phí Hoằng Đức vội nói, “Toàn bộ mã tặc trong dãy Tần Lĩnh đã rút lui.”

“Thám báo gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh không nhớ hắn có sắp đặt chuyện này, ngạc nhiên hỏi.

“Ta sai họ đi theo dõi đấy.” Vũ Độc giải thích, “Rút hướng nào?”

“Mã tặc tụ tập ở phía Đông Tần Lĩnh.” Phí Hoằng Đức nghiêm túc nói, “E là chúng đã biết tin Biên tướng quân mất khả năng hoạt động nên muốn tấn công Đồng Quan!”

Tin này không khiến hắn bất ngờ, trước đó Đoàn Lĩnh suy tính đủ đường cũng vì phòng ngừa đối phương đột ngột tuyên chiến, nhưng chuyện gì phải đến cũng đã đến. May mà Thứ sử triều đình đã lên đường, Đồng Quan tuy chông chênh nhưng vẫn có quân đối chiến.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Ngươi thấy có thể phòng thủ được bao lâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhiệm vụ của huynh là giết người, còn lại là trách nhiệm của ta, đừng lo. Nhưng huynh phải nghe ta.”

Vũ Độc như vừa nghe chuyện gì nực cười nhất trên đời, hỏi, “Ngươi thì có cách gì chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Huynh có tin ta không?”

Vũ Độc cau mày, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như một người hoàn toàn khác.

“Ta sẽ đi sắp xếp.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ cần không có gì bất ngờ thì nhất định chống đỡ được đến khi Thứ sử tới. Nhưng Thứ sử sẽ không mang nhiều người, dù Thứ sử đến thì vẫn phải trông vào chúng ta.”

Đây là thử thách ác liệt nhất trong đời mà Đoàn Lĩnh phải đối mặt, bây giờ hắn phải ra chiến trường, bất luận Thứ sử có đến kịp hay không, hắn vẫn phải đánh trận này.

“Nói xem.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi có cách gì, thấy được thì ta nghe lời ngươi.”

“Báo—” Binh sĩ chạy lên lầu thành, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vương tướng quân và Tạ tướng quân đã về, mời thiếu gia về phủ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu với Phí Hoằng Đức, ba người về phủ tướng quân.

Trong phòng đặt hai rương vàng ròng.

“Cả căn phòng toàn là vàng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa vào phòng, Vương phó tướng lập tức báo cáo, “Có tới năm vạn lượng vàng!”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nhìn là biết hai người đã cắt xén một mớ, ít nhất cũng vài nghìn lượng, hắn cũng không vạch trần, nói với Phí Hoằng Đức, “Tiên sinh thông báo triệu tập các giáo quan và tướng lĩnh vào đây.”

Nhân lúc này, Đoàn Lĩnh trải bản đồ, nhìn Vũ Độc, gọi hai phó tướng đến.

“Chúng ta có bao nhiêu lính?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không tính lính tuần tra Quan Ngoại.” Vương phó tướng vừa ôm được cả đống vàng, tâm trạng phơi phới, trả lời Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thì có tổng cộng hai vạn bảy nghìn quân.”

“Hai vạn bảy…”

“Gì đây?” Tạ phó tướng hỏi.

“Vị trí mai phục của mã tặc Đảng Hạng, hai vạn quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ Trường Thành, di chuyển về phía Đông đến hướng Đồng Quan, nói, “Khắp Trường Thành đều là lính của chúng.”

Vừa dứt lời, Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát nét mặt hai phó tướng, thầm nghĩ họ không thể không biết việc mã tặc hoạt động trong Đồng Quan. Đây nhất định là phi vụ mua bán giữa Hách Liên Đạt và Biên Lệnh Bạch, Hách Liên Đạt bán ngựa cho Biên Lệnh Bạch, Biên Lệnh Bạch mắt nhắm mắt mở để Hách Liên Đạt cho mã tặc hoành hành, nếu không thì vụ cướp xe Diêu Tĩnh đâu thể bỏ qua dễ dàng như vậy.

Quả nhiên, hai phó tướng không được tự nhiên, liếc nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không nói trắng ra, “Trước mắt, e là tin tức chú ta nằm liệt giường không làm gì được đã bị tiết lộ, sợ rằng người Đảng Hạng muốn trong ngoài phối hợp tấn công Đồng Quan.”

Mặc dù Biên Lệnh Bạch chưa bao giờ nói với thuộc hạ gã đang làm gì nhưng vẫn để lại dấu vết, hai phó tướng cũng đoán được chút ít. Biên Lệnh Bạch bệnh nặng khó chữa, Hách Liên Đạt không thể thu tiền nợ, rất có thể sẽ phái quân đánh chiếm nhân lúc Đồng Quan không có chủ tướng.

“Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh đã phái người cấp tốc truyền tin về Tây Xuyên.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Báo cáo tình hình Đồng Quan với triều đình, mời hai vị đến là muốn hỏi ý, chúng ta vứt bỏ Đồng Quan, chia vàng bỏ trốn hay cố thủ chờ Thứ sử triều đình đến tiếp viện?”

“Thiếu gia nói đùa.” Tạ phó tướng tên thật là Tạ Hạo, người Dĩnh Xuyên, trước kia là thủ lĩnh quân biên phòng dãy Thương Quân, từng đi theo Lý Tiệm Hồng, dù Đoàn Lĩnh không cố ý nói khích, Tạ Hạo cũng sẽ không làm lính đào ngũ.

“Một khi Đồng Quan bị người Đảng Hạng kiểm soát.” Tạ Hạo nói, “Trung Nguyên sẽ mất đi lá chắn, khoan nói trốn hay không trốn, coi như bỏ trốn thì biết chạy đi đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhĩn Vương phó tướng, đối phương không kiên quyết như Tạ Hạo, cười nói, “Thiếu gia không cần phải dùng kế khích tướng, trung thành với thiếu gia cũng như trung thành với tướng quân. Giờ phải làm sao, thiếu gia cứ việc ra lệnh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ chờ câu này, nói, “Mã tặc tụ tập, hiển nhiên là muốn đánh lén Quan Nội, nhất định vẫn còn quân chính quy ở Quan Ngoại, chúng ta chia quân làm hai nhánh, một nhánh tiêu diệt mã tặc trong Tần Lĩnh, đánh cho chúng không kịp trở tay.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẽ tuyến đường di chuyển của mã tặc, nói với hai phó tướng, “Trong hai vị, ai muốn đi chặn đường mã tặc thì dẫn Vũ Độc theo.”

Vũ Độc khoanh tay đứng nhìn, im lặng.

“Ta đi.” Vương phó tướng đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh giao binh phù của Biên Lệnh Bạch cho Vương phó tướng, nói, “Phải đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, không cần diệt toàn quân, chỉ cần đánh úp làm rối loạn thế trận kẻ địch là được.”

Vương phó tướng nhận binh phù, Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Tạ Hạo, “Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, Đồng Quan tăng cường phòng thủ, sắp quân mai phục ở Quan Nội, Quan Ngoại, việc còn lại thì nghe Phí tiên sinh căn dặn.”

Tạ Hạo gật đầu, những người được Phí Hoằng Đức cho gọi cũng đã đến.a


	85. Chương 85: Chia cách

Mọi người đã đến đông đủ, Đoàn Lĩnh bảo các tướng sĩ bày vàng thỏi lên bàn, trải trong sân, ai thấy cũng sợ mất vía.

“Các vị.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chú ta đau ốm liệt giường, ta tạm thời nắm quyền quân Đồng Quan, điều tra sổ sách thì biết mọi người thiếu lương bổng, đây là tiền trả nợ, mọi người hãy nhận đi.”

Không ai dám đến nhận vàng, Đoàn Lĩnh làm tư thế mời, nói, “Xin đừng khiêm tốn, cứ việc nhận lấy, ta có chuyện muốn nói.”

Bấy giờ các quan mới đến lấy vàng, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trước đó không lâu, người Đảng Hạng đến đón dâu, biết Hách Liên Đạt thèm khát lãnh thổ Đại Trần ta đã lâu, luôn chực chờ cơ hội xâm lược Đồng Quan, ta đã gửi thư cầu cứu Tây Xuyên, ít hôm nữa viện binh sẽ đến, trong những ngày này, mong các vị tướng quân đồng lòng giúp ta phòng thủ biên quan.”

Mọi người sôi nổi gật đầu, Biên Lệnh Bạch tuy mang tiếng bệnh nặng nhưng chẳng khác nào đã chết, những viên quan nắm quyền cao nhất là hai phó tướng và Phí Hoằng Đức đều nghe lời thiếu niên này, ai dám từ chối, nhận lệnh xong rồi lần lượt lui xuống, Tạ Hạo và Phí Hoằng Đức đi sắp đặt phòng thủ, Vương phó tướng và Vũ Độc ở lại nghe Đoàn Lĩnh an bài.

“Chỗ này trên núi…” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ một vị trí trên bản đồ, nói, “Có thể gài quân mai phục trong khe núi, nơi này thì không cần, binh bất yếm trá.”

“Khe núi này cực kỳ hiểm trở.” Vương phó tướng hỏi, “Tại sao không cho quân mai phục mà đặt bẫy cách lối ra hai dặm?”

“Vì sắp đặt quân mai phục trên đường núi thì quá phổ biến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lúc đi qua, nhất định đối phương sẽ cảnh giác, sau khi toàn quân qua hết mới buông lỏng tinh thần, bao vây ở chỗ này mới đạt được hiệu cao nhất.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt cực kỳ phức tạp, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gật đầu, không hỏi gì thêm.

“Không hổ con cháu nhà binh.” Vương phó tướng nói, “Sớm biết thế thì cần chi lo lắng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chưa đủ, mục đích của chúng ta không phải diệt toàn quân của chúng trong khe núi, trước hết là phá vỡ trận chúng rồi rút quân, chờ chúng tập kết lại rồi dồn sức đánh một trận quyết định. Tuyệt đối không đánh du kích với mã tặc, chúng rành địa hình, chúng ta chỉ có thể đánh úp thôi.”

“Nếu chúng không tập kết thì sao?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Thì châm lửa đốt núi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn ra sân, nói, “Ép chúng chạy ra, sương mù ẩm ướt, khói xộc vào núi thì chúng bắt buộc phải xuất hiện.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, Vương phó tướng đi chuẩn bị, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Vũ Độc về phòng, Phí Hoằng Đức sai người đưa giáp da đến.

“Thế này mà gọi là cách đó hả?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Để ngươi một mình trong phủ, rủi Hạ Lan Yết quay lại giết ngươi thì sao?”

“Có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chẳng phải gã đang đuổi giết Hạ Lan Yết à?”

“Ngộ nhỡ?” Vũ Độc gắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bắt buộc phải mạo hiểm, cũng đáng để làm vậy. Huynh cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, mặc giáp vào.”

Vũ Độc đứng trong phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh giúp y cởi áo ngoài, chỉ mặc áo đơn quần dài, khoác giáp lên.

“Ta không mặc giáp.” Vũ Độc mặc áo đơn trắng tinh, chặn tay Đoàn Lĩnh, không nhịn được hỏi, “Rốt cuộc ngươi đang nghĩ gì?”

“Huynh mặc đi! Chứ không ta lo lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chẳng phải đã nói sẽ nghe lời ta sao? Cùng lắm là hai ngày thôi.”

Nói rồi, hắn lại nhanh nhẹn buộc chặt đai lưng cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc cúi đầu nhìn động tác của Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh quỳ một gối mặc quần cho y, đeo nịt gối, giáp cổ tay.

“Nếu Vương An có gì đó khác thường.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh cứ giết rồi thâu tóm binh quyền, nhất định phải chú ý nhạn truyền tin của người Đảng Hạng, nếu được thì cố gắng đừng cho chúng đưa tin ra ngoài.”

Vũ Độc lẳng lặng đứng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp, nhíu mày.

“Sao ngươi biết những thứ này?” Vũ Độc lẩm bẩm, “Vương Sơn, ngươi…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt ngẩn ra, Vũ Độc cầm tay Đoàn Lĩnh lên nhìn, quan sát nét mặt hắn.

“Ta có đọc binh thư trong tướng phủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Hắn nhìn Vũ Độc mũ giáp chỉnh tề, không muốn giấu y, nhưng giờ không phải lúc thích hợp để nói, đại chiến sắp đến, nếu Vũ Độc biết thân phận thật của hắn chắc chắn sẽ không yên lòng ra trận, rủi như phân tâm tự làm loạn thế trận thì nguy hiểm khôn lường.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, chờ huynh về, ta sẽ nói với huynh tất cả.

“Chưa kể bày binh bố trận, ngươi không phải mới mặc giáp lần đầu, ngươi biết rõ trình tự mặc cái gì trước cái gì sau, học từ đâu?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp không cần suy nghĩ, “Ta phải giả mạo Triệu Dung mà, phải tìm hiểu mấy chuyện này từ trước, nếu không rất dễ bị lộ tẩy.”

Lúc nói câu này, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vươn tay nâng cằm hắn, bắt hắn ngẩng mặt lên, nhìn vào mắt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh bị nhìn cho thấp thỏm, môi run run.

“Chờ sau khi huynh về, ta có chuyện muốn nói với huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh hạ quyết tâm, dứt khoát nói.

Vũ Độc nghe vậy, không biết nghĩ gì mà tự dưng đờ người ra, lúng ta lúng túng.

“Ờm… ừ, ừ.” Vũ Độc buông Đoàn Lĩnh ra, suy nghĩ, nói, “Ta đi đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tiến đến ôm Vũ Độc từ sau lưng, hai người đứng lặng một hồi, Vũ Độc dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ngươi phải hết sức cẩn thận, nhớ đi theo tên họ Tạ, đừng một mình chạy lung tung.”

Vũ Độc bước nhanh ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo, thấy y ra sân sau nhảy lên lưng Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu không đi, quay đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như chờ hắn leo lên.

“Sa!” Vũ Độc giục Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu phì mũi, không nhúc nhích.

“Con ngựa đần này.” Vũ Độc nóng nảy.

“Chạy đi! Bôn Tiêu, đi đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh phất tay với Bôn Tiêu, ý bảo nó chở Vũ Độc đi, bấy giờ Bôn Tiêu mới chịu nhấc bước, vẫn quay đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói với nó, “Nhớ bảo vệ Vũ Độc!”

Bôn Tiêu xoay người chạy đi, vó ngựa dồn dập, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo, nhảy lên tường nhìn, thấy Vũ Độc trên lưng ngựa quay đầu nhìn mình.

“Coi chừng té!” Vũ Độc đằng xa hô.

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười leo xuống.

Lúc lên lầu thành Đồng Quan, Tạ Hạo đang nói chuyện với Phí Hoằng Đức, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đến, hai người ngậm miệng.

“Bệnh tình chú ta có chuyển biến tốt.” Đoàn Lĩnh thuận miệng bịa chuyện, “Biết đâu có thể khỏi hẳn.”

Vài canh giờ nữa, nội tạng Biên Lệnh Bạch sẽ thối rữa mà chết, Đoàn Lĩnh không rảnh quan tâm gã, ổn định tình hình trước rồi tính.

“Kế này quá hiểm.” Tạ Hạo nói, “Nhưng có thể thành công, chỉ là nếu Hách Liên Đạt không đến thì bao công sức sắp đặt coi như uổng phí.”

“Chỉ mong lão đừng đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn mây đen dày đặc, hỏi, “Bố trí xong hết chưa?”

“Đã xong.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Hy vọng chúng đừng đến.”

Tạ Hạo vờ như vô ý liếc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, đi kiểm tra lần nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh và Phí Hoằng Đức đứng trên tường thành, cờ bay phần phật, gió nổi mây vần.

“Tạ Hạo xuất thân Dĩnh Xuyên, là anh em cùng gia tộc với thống lĩnh quân giáp đen Tạ Hựu ở Giang Châu, là người trung thành.” Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói, “Không cần phải quá đề phòng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, cùng Phí Hoằng Đức đi dọc tường thành, Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Tạ Hạo có thể làm tướng, không đủ sức làm chủ soái. Vũ Độc và Tạ Hựu thì có thể làm chủ soái, ta đã dặn Tạ Hạo phải dốc hết sức hỗ trợ con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chấn động trong lòng, thầm nghĩ cuối cùng Phí Hoằng Đức đã biết, nếu là Biên Lệnh Bạch, ắt là gã sẽ nảy ra ý giết người diệt khẩu, Đoàn Lĩnh suy tư, không biết Phí Hoằng Đức có kéo họa chết người vì giúp hắn hay không.

“Trước kia ta còn ôm nghi vấn.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Nay thấy cách con xử lý cực kỳ giống tác phong của tiên đế, nếu không có gì bất ngờ, Đồng Quan có thể thoát cảnh nguy nan, đừng quá lo lắng, trên đời chẳng có chuyện gì là nắm chắc mười phần, chỉ cần nắm được sáu phần là ra tay đánh được rồi.”

“Đánh xong trận này, tiên sinh có ở lại Đồng Quan không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Hôm nay sẽ đi, trước đó đã hẹn với Gia Luật Tông Chân rồi, phải đến nước Liêu giúp y dẹp yên các thế lực phân tranh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nuối tiếc, nhưng cũng hiểu Phí Hoằng Đức nhìn xa trông rộng, thiên hạ hiện nay, nội bộ các nước Liêu, Nguyên, Trần và Tây Lương đều chông chênh. Như Hách Liên Bác kể, Gia Luật Tông Chân đã bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy quyền lực với Hàn gia, dù muốn kết tình hữu hảo với Nam Trần nhưng y không thể làm chủ.

Phí Hoằng Đức thì không giúp đỡ phe phái nào, mong muốn của ông ta chỉ là thiên hạ thái bình, không có chiến tranh giết chóc, không tranh giành quyền lực. Một mưu sĩ bôn ba qua các nước, lòng mang thiên hạ, có lý tưởng cao cả khiến người ta kính nể hơn khối kẻ bề trên.

“Chúng ta sẽ còn gặp lại.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chắc chắn sẽ gặp lại.”

Phí Hoằng Đức hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Phí Hoằng Đức nói đi là đi ngay, vội vàng đáp lễ, một già một trẻ từ biệt dưới Đồng Quan, tôi tớ chờ sẵn hộ tống Phí Hoằng Đức rời đi.

Phí Hoằng Đức vừa đi, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức thấy bất an, lát sau, trời sập tối, sấm rền vang, Đoàn Lĩnh không về phủ, mặc nguyên quần áo ngồi trong phòng trên tường thành chợp mắt.

Không biết qua bao lâu, thám báo chạy về truyền tin đánh thức hắn.

“Báo—” Thám báo nói, “Bốn vạn quân Tây Lương từ Quan Ngoại đang tiến đánh Đồng Quan!”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, chạy ra xem, quả nhiên chúng đã đến! Toàn quân Đồng Quan nôn nao căng thẳng, Tạ Hạo nói, “Đến rồi! Đúng là đoán như thần!”

Đoàn Lĩnh không có tâm trạng hả hê, ra lệnh, “Lập tức hành động theo kế hoạch!”

Ánh đuốc trải khắp núi đồi, tất cả đều là quân Tây Lương, ngựa chiến tiến lùi có trật tự, bốn vạn người tản vào đồng hoang ngoài thành, lính gác Đồng Quan cũng đốt đuốc thắp sáng tường thành.

“Kẻ đến là ai!” Tạ Hạo cao giọng nói.

Không khí nặng nề, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn lên lầu thành, Tạ Hạo ngăn lại.

Ngay sau đó, một mũi tên từ giữa đồng phóng đến, cắm vào cột gỗ trên cao gần trăm bước, lính gác lần lượt giương cung cài tên chĩa xuống tường thành, quân Tây Lương rút ra ngoài tầm bắn như triều xuống.

Tạ Hạo mở tờ giấy cột trên mũi tên, giấy ghi số nợ mười vạn lượng bạc mà Biên Lệnh Bạch đã dùng mua ngựa của người Đảng Hạng, nhất thời kinh hãi.

Một người đứng dưới tường thành lớn tiếng nói bằng tiếng Đảng Hạng, “Nghe nói Biên tướng quân của quý quốc bị kẻ gian hãm hại, Thái sư Hách Liên lệnh cho bản tướng đến hỏi thăm, nếu Biên tướng quân không qua khỏi, hai bên phải giải quyết dứt khoát món nợ này, tổng cộng có ba tờ giấy nợ, đưa trước một tờ để ngươi kiểm chứng thực hư.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe hiểu, đa số lính gác thành cũng hiểu tiếng Đảng Hạng, liền sôi nổi bàn tán, phiên dịch phía dưới thuật lại bằng tiếng Hán.

“Báo—” Một thám báo khác chạy lên tường thành, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vũ Độc đại nhân và Vương tướng quân chặn địch thành công, mã tặc đã trốn vào Tần Lĩnh!”

“Tốt lắm!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúng ta chuẩn bị nghênh chiến!”


	86. Chương 86 (Hết quyển 2): Nhử địch

Màn đêm bao trùm Tần Lĩnh, đúng như Đoàn Lĩnh đã đoán, quân Tây Lương thuận lợi vượt qua khe núi, buông lỏng cảnh giác, đột ngột lọt vào trận mai phục của quân Đồng Quan, phải trốn vào núi rừng, Vũ Độc hạ lệnh ngừng đuổi giết, rút quân về bình nguyên, phái sáu nghìn quân phục kích, chờ đối phương tập kết.

“Chuẩn bị đốt núi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Binh lính đốt cây và cỏ dại, lửa cháy lan khắp sườn Đông Tần Lĩnh, sương mù ẩm ướt, khói bốc mịt mù.

Thuộc hạ của Vũ Độc chặn con đường duy nhất dẫn đến Đồng Quan, sau lưng y là khoảnh ruộng mà y và Đoàn Lĩnh bị tấn công trước đó, kẻ địch muốn đánh úp Đồng Quan buộc phải vượt qua ruộng. Hơn vạn người tản khắp bình nguyên sẵn sàng chờ lệnh Vũ Độc và Vương An.

“Báo—” Thám báo chạy tới, “Đại quân Đảng Hạng đã đến dưới Đồng Quan!”

“Tất cả nghe lệnh.” Vũ Độc nói với Vương An, “Đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, chúng ta phải cấp tốc chi viện Đồng Quan.”

Trong đêm tối, hai phe lăm le vũ khí, lửa đã lan đến đỉnh núi, mã tặc không còn chỗ trốn, đành phải ùa xuống.

Mây đen cuồn cuộn, trời tối đến mức giơ tay không thấy ngón, tiếng hô giết văng vẳng khắp núi rừng.

“Giết—”

Ngựa vừa chạy vào bình nguyên thì vấp thừng gạt ngựa ngã nhào, quân Đảng Hạng đồng loạt tấn công, nếu không vượt qua ruộng thì không thể hội họp tổng tiến công Đồng Quan. Vũ Độc đã chuẩn bị cho mọi tình huống, tay cầm kiếm Liệt Quang, điều khiển Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu, dẫn đầu bốn nghìn quân xông pha giết địch.

Hai phe ôm khí thế dời non lấp biển xung phong liều chết, Vũ Độc chém như bổ dưa, giết đến đâu, xác người ngã rạp đến đó, quân Đảng Hạng đánh hội đồng vẫn không phải đối thủ của Vũ Độc, mãi đến khi ngộ ra trên người y có độc thì đã quá muộn.

Sấm rền vang dội, chớp nhá chân trời, rọi sáng chiến trường, Vũ Độc như chiến thần giáng thế, giục ngựa xông thẳng vào trận địch.

Mỗi chiêu kiếm đâm, quét đều phát tán phấn độc, Vũ Độc kéo dài khoảng cách với quân mình, phá một lỗ hổng giữa trận địch, chẳng mất một sợi tóc.

Chim nhạn tung cánh báo tin về Đồng Quan, Vũ Độc vung tay phóng phi tiêu, nhạn rơi xuống. Thủ lĩnh mã tặc nhấc trảm mã đao chém tới mở đường máu.

“Địch không thủ nổi nữa—” Có người quát, “Mau biến trận!”

“Chờ ở đây!” Vũ Độc quát, “Ta giải quyết gã!”

Thủ lĩnh mã tặc là một gã cường tráng khôi ngô, quét trảm mã đao, quân Đồng Quan bị chém ngã ngựa, tình thế sắp lật ngược, Vũ Độc giục ngựa lao đến, hai tay nắm kiếm Liệt Quang chém ngược lên, trảm mã đao không gãy, tiếng kim loại va chạm đau cả tai, tay hai người run bần bật.

Binh lính lùi về phía sau chừa chỗ trống cho hai tướng, Vũ Độc thở hồng hộc, phấn độc đã dùng hết, trong tay chỉ có kiếm Liệt Quang, hai người cách nhau hơn hai mươi bước, thế trận giằng co.

Thủ lĩnh mã tặc giơ trảm mã đao, giục ngựa phóng đến chỗ Vũ Độc, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu sôi sục máu nóng, không chờ Vũ Độc ra lệnh đã hùng hổ xông đến hướng kẻ địch!

Vũ Độc lấy cứng chọi cứng với thủ lĩnh mã tặc, chỉ bất cẩn trong chớp mắt là xong đời, trước kia theo Lý Tiệm Hồng ra chiến trường, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chưa bao giờ biết lùi bước, bây giờ cũng chẳng ngại liều mạng cùng Vũ Độc!

Chỉ một khắc ngắn ngủi, Bôn Tiêu đã vọt đến trước mặt thủ lĩnh mã tặc, trảm mã đao bổ xuống như phá núi, Vũ Độc dùng chưởng pháp Sơn Hà, tay trái gắn vuốt hổ chụp lấy lưỡi đao chém xuống đầu mình, tay phải chém nghiêng kiếm Liệt Quang! Hai luồng chưởng cực mạnh giao nhau, tay trái của y máu me đầm đìa, kiếm trong tay phải đâm thủng tim kẻ địch, đẩy lùi cả người lẫn ngựa ra xa năm bước, tiếp đó xả xuống, chém thủ lĩnh mã tặc mặc nguyên áo giáp thành hai nửa!

Vũ Độc xưa nay quen làm thích khách, chưa bao giờ đấu sức trực diện như thế này, y ngồi trên ngựa thở dốc, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu quay đầu nhìn đám mã tặc, bọn chúng thấy thủ lĩnh bị chém, sợ hãi lùi về phía sau, binh bại như núi đổ, trốn vào Tần Lĩnh.

Binh sĩ phe ta hò reo rung trời.

—o0o—

“Thùng—” Trống trận rền vang phía chân trời như đánh thẳng vào cổng thành Đồng Quan, một loạt người rơm được dựng trên lầu cao.

Tạ Hạo căng thẳng tột độ, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng lo, nhất định chúng sẽ trúng kế.”

Lính liên lạc hô to, “Về nói với Hách Liên thái sư nhà ngươi, Biên tướng quân không bị sao hết! Sẽ trả tiền cho ngươi! Mau về đi!”

Đại quân Đảng Hạng vẫn đứng tại chỗ quan sát, sau trận truyền lệnh, binh lính đồng loạt chĩa mũi giáo về Đồng Quan.

Đoàn Lĩnh huýt một tiếng, lính liên lạc Quan Nội đốt đuốc phát tín hiệu.

Cách một bức tường, binh lính châm lửa đốt cỏ khô, ánh lửa thứ tư, thứ năm cháy sáng, lửa đỏ sáng rực nửa bầu trời.

“Giết—”

Binh sĩ phe ta giả vờ hét thảm, châm lửa vào người rơm trên tường thành rồi đẩy xuống, gào la thảm thiết, cầu hộ thành Đồng Quan nổ ầm, rơi xuống bắc ngang chiến hào.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Tạ Hạo chạy xuống đầu tường, hồi hộp chờ đợi, lúc bước lên bậc thang cuối cùng thì nghe phía Quan Ngoại vang tiếng kèn lệnh rung chuyển màn đêm.

Ánh lửa bùng lên bốn phía Đồng Quan, quân Tây Lương không nghi ngờ, cho rằng mưu kế đã có hiệu quả, liền phát lệnh phá cổng thành Đồng Quan. Trong thành ầm ĩ tiếng hô giết, hai phe lao vào hỗn chiến.

“Phá thành rồi—” Có người hô.

“Ta đi.” Tạ Hạo nói.

“Chú ý an toàn.” Đoàn Lĩnh dặn.

Hai người chia ra, Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung cài tên, châm lửa.

Quân Tây Lương như hổ vào bầy dê, phá cổng thành Đồng Quan, hơn vạn quân tràn vào chém giết. Trên tường thành, Tạ Hạo phòng thủ ở chỗ cao, chỉ huy thuộc hạ giao chiến với quân Tây Lương, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn phía xa, nhẩm số lính Đảng Hạng ùa vào.

Ba, hai, một… gần một nửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh bắn một tên, tên vút qua như sao băng thắp sáng trời đêm, bay vào chậu than trên lầu thành.

Chớp rạch ngang trời, sáng như ban ngày, tên lửa đáp xuống chậu than, lửa bùng lên.

Cổng thành Đồng Quan lại nổ một tiếng rung chuyển đất trời, cổng sắt nặng hơn vạn cân đổ ập xuống! Quân Đảng Hạng bị chặn thành hai nhóm.

“Giết—”

Quân Đồng Quan mai phục hai bên cửa ải xuất hiện, khởi động bẫy, đá tảng và thân cây lăn xuống, Tạ Hạo thành công dẫn binh sĩ chiếm đầu tường, bắn tên xuống dưới, quân Tây Lương rối loạn thế trận, vội vã lùi lại.

Xong rồi… Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào.

“Báo—” Thám báo chạy lên tường thành, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vũ Độc đại nhân và Vương An tướng quân đã tiêu diệt quân chủ lực phe địch, chúng đã rút về hướng Đông Nam!”

Hay quá! Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn dưới tường thành, Quan Nội sắp thắng, đợt bẫy đầu chấm dứt, kỵ binh Đồng Quan mai phục hai bên đồng loạt xông lên.

Quan Nội đã thành chiến trường, tên từ tường thành trút xuống như mưa.

Đoàn Lĩnh hô xuống dưới, “Đã nói tướng quân chúng ta không sao hết mà không tin! Ăn đòn nhá!”

Quân Tây Lương chửi ầm lên, Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung, đứng trên tường thành bắn tỉa, dù tài bắn cung không lợi hại bằng Lý Tiệm Hồng nhưng vẫn dư sức giải quyết đám lính Tây Lương mon men đến cổng thành.

Chớp lóe sáng rực nền trời, trong khoảnh khắc, Đoàn Lĩnh tinh mắt bắt được một bóng người. Bóng người kia leo lên tường thành, phóng đến chỗ Tạ Hạo, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức bắn một tên hướng Tạ Hạo, quát lớn, “Tạ tướng quân! Cẩn thận!”

Hạ Lan Yết nhảy lên nơi cao, phi thân vung móc sắt đến Tạ Hạo.

Mũi tên của Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm vào đầu gã, Hạ Lan Yết biến chiêu giữa không trung, móc sắt chẻ đôi mũi tên!

Tạ Hạo lùi về phía sau, binh sĩ tiến lên, vung đao kiếm, trường kích nghênh chiến với Hạ Lan Yết, Hạ Lan Yết bị ép lùi về sau vài bước, sau đó bắt lấy trường kích, hất các binh sĩ văng xuống tường thành.

Binh sĩ gào thảm thiết, Tạ Hạo được thuộc hạ bảo vệ lùi ra sau, Hạ Lan Yết ngẩng đầu, bỏ qua Tạ Hạo, xoay người nhảy lên nơi cao, phóng qua mái lầu quan sát, đánh đến hướng Đoàn Lĩnh!

“Chạy mau!” Tạ Hạo quát Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh bắn một tên, Hạ Lan Yết không thèm né, mặc cho tên ghim vào người, chớp mắt đã rút ngắn khoảng cách ba mươi bước, Đoàn Lĩnh bắn liên tiếp ba mũi tên, Hạ Lan Yết ỷ mình có giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang chẳng sợ đao kiếm, không lùi bước.

“Chết đi!” Hạ Lan Yết giận dữ quát, nhảy qua mái lầu quan sát cuối cùng.

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ chờ thời khắc này, lại bắn một tên, Hạ Lan Yết vốn chẳng để thiếu niên yếu đuối này vào mắt, móc sắt vung lên, khoảng cách giữa hai người chưa đến mười bước, mọi nỗ lực của hắn chỉ như vùng vẫy trước lúc chết.

Trong chớp mắt cuối cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh bắn tên lửa vào ngực Hạ Lan Yết, sau đó nhảy lên, xoay người giữa không trung, đạp chậu dầu hỏa văng lên người Hạ Lan Yết.

Dầu hỏa bắt lửa nổ ầm, đốt trụi áo ngoài của Hạ Lan Yết, Hạ Lan Yết còn chưa kịp phản ứng, chậu dầu đã bay đến trước mặt, dầu hỏa hắt đầy người.

Lửa cháy phừng phực, Hạ Lan Yết hóa thành quả cầu lửa, trượt chân ngã xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp xuống mép tường, trượt ngã hất văng mái ngói, Hạ Lan Yết toàn thân bốc cháy, điên cuồng gào thét, vung móc sắt đánh Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh tránh không kịp, sắp bị Hạ Lan Yết móc trúng thì một bóng người xuất hiện chặn đòn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp chạy trên mái cong, nghiêng người quét trường kiếm đâm xuyên cánh tay Hạ Lan Yết, ghim gã lên mái hiên.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng sau Hạ Lan Yết, thuận tay giật bội kiếm đeo sau lưng Hạ Lan Yết.

“Ta lấy kiếm, con lấy giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Sau này gặp lại.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp tuốt kiếm chặt hết tay chân Hạ Lan Yết, nhảy ra phía sau, biến mất trong bóng tối như tia chớp nơi chân trời.

Hạ Lan Yết lăn dọc mái ngói, rơi xuống đất.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, xoay người bò vào lầu quan sát, chạy xuống cầu thang.

Trong Đồng Quan, tiếng la hét vơi dần, sấm rền vang, mưa rào trút xuống, nước mưa dập tắt lửa trên người Hạ Lan Yết, máu loang đầy đất.

“Là ai bày mưu cho ngươi giết tiên đế?”

Thù mới hận cũ ùa về, Đoàn Lĩnh lẳng lặng nhìn Hạ Lan Yết, Hạ Lan Yết đau đớn rên rỉ.

Đoàn Lĩnh giận dữ quát, “Nói!”

“Ngươi… ngươi…”

Hạ Lan Yết giãy dụa lết đến, vệt máu chảy dài, ngẩng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trước mặt Hạ Lan Yết, ướt đẫm nước mưa, hắn nhìn vào mắt Hạ Lan Yết, tên thích khách tàn nhẫn này rốt cuộc cũng nhớ ra gã từng mai phục người kia trên đường đến kinh thành.

“Ngươi là… con của… Lý Tiệm Hồng…”

“Vì ngươi mà cha ta bỏ mạng.” Đoàn Lĩnh trầm giọng nói, “Nói, ai sai ngươi đánh lén người.”

Đầu Hạ Lan Yết bị đốt cháy đen cực kỳ kinh khủng, môi động đậy, nói, “Là… là…”

Đoàn Lĩnh tiến lên một bước.

Cây châm lóe ánh sáng lạnh lẽo phóng đến hướng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Khoảnh khắc đó, Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu vọt đến trước tường thành, Vũ Độc nhảy xuống ngựa, từ xa tung chưởng đánh Đoàn Lĩnh, tay phải vung nam châm hút ám khí Hạ Lan Yết phun ra, Đoàn Lĩnh ngã vào vũng nước.

Đoàn Lĩnh loạng choạng đứng lên, Hạ Lan Yết đã dốc cạn sức lực, tấm thân cháy khét nặng nề đổ ập xuống, da mặt nứt nẻ, máu loang vào nước mưa.

Vũ Độc thở hổn hển, áo giáp đẫm máu, ngã ngồi dưới chân tường.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười với Vũ Độc, tuy không lấy được thông tin nhưng cũng đã báo được thù cho cha.

“Còn cười!” Vũ Độc quát, “Điên à! Muốn nói gì với thằng liều mạng này?! Chán sống rồi phải không!”

Vũ Độc giơ tay, Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng y muốn tát mình, nhưng Vũ Độc lại ấn sau gáy Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn vào lòng, run lên.

Vũ Độc ngồi giang chân, chân phải bị thương vì ác chiến, một tay bị thương quấn vải như bánh bao ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, tay kia xoa đầu hắn, nhìn mặt hắn, hơi thở hai người hòa vào nhau.

Tạnh mưa, gió lớn cuốn tan mây đen.

Mây mù phủ kín bầu trời như màn nhung sân khấu được Thiên Tôn kéo lên, sông Ngân rực rỡ vắt ngang muôn đời.

Mặt nước phản chiếu trời sao lấp lánh, mỗi vũng nước như một thế giới bao la, hưng suy xoay vần.

Tất cả âm thanh rời xa bọn họ.

Cả thế gian chỉ còn bức tường thành sừng sững nghìn xưa.

Tường thành ngăn cách sinh tử, chia rẽ sông Ngân và mặt đất, lúc này, họ đang ngồi trên tường thành cao ngất.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, gió thu thổi gợn sóng lăn tăn, ánh sao tan thành cát bụi dập dờn quanh họ…

Khoảnh khắc ấy, Vũ Độc chìm vào ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, những ký ức thật lâu trước kia lướt qua tâm trí, kinh ngạc lấn át nỗi xúc động, Vũ Độc cau mày.

Y giơ tay che mũi và môi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh mờ mịt, không biết Vũ Độc muốn làm gì.

Nét mặt Vũ Độc vô cùng ngạc nhiên, hết lấy tay xuống rồi lại chụp lên, nhìn chằm chặp đôi mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Ánh mắt ngơ ngác của Đoàn Lĩnh chồng lên đôi mắt của đứa trẻ núp sau quầy thuốc, chỉ lộ nửa gương mặt trong đêm Thượng Kinh gió tuyết.

Vũ Độc lấy tay xuống rồi chụp lên lần thứ ba, ký ức từ từ rõ nét.

“Ta đã gặp em.” Vũ Độc khó có thể tin, “Bảy năm trước, trong một hiệu thuốc ở Thượng Kinh, chuyện gì thế này?”

Bụi vàng trần thế bậc anh hùng, muôn đời vùi chốn núi Bắc Mang.

Nỗi hận kiếp người như dòng nước, năm năm tháng tháng đổ về Đông.

Ôm nỗi u hoài ai thấu hiểu, dõi mắt trông theo cánh nhạn hồng.

Ngại gì mà chẳng trổ tài cao, lỗi lầm oan trái tại lẽ trời.

Nam nhi tung hoành thỏa chí lớn, dốc cạn nghìn chén xướng hùng ca.

…

..

.

**-Hết Quyển 2-**


	87. Quyển 3 – Gió Đông còn lại: Chương 87: Thẳng thắn

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, mười ba năm sau ngày ký hiệp ước Thượng Tử, Đại Trần và Tây Lương lại nổi lửa chiến tranh.

Trận chiến đêm Thất tịch như chớp rạch ngang trời, chưa đến một ngày đã kết thúc.

Tin tuyên chiến thậm chí chưa truyền đến Liêu, Nguyên, Trần, quân Đảng Hạng đã phải tay trắng ra về.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, trong trận Đồng Quan, quây Tây Lương trong Tần Lĩnh và số lính ùa vào thành chết một vạn bảy nghìn người, bị bắt một vạn ba nghìn người.

Hôm sau, Hách Liên Đạt nhận được tin, lập tức triệu hồi đội kỵ binh và quân chính quy ngụy trang thành mã tặc, thu nhận tàn binh, rút lui ba mươi dặm.

Đêm đó, Biên Lệnh Bạch bệnh nặng khó chữa, cứ thế qua đời.

Rạng sáng, quan khâm sai mới đã đến Đồng Quan, chỉnh đốn quân đội, tiếp nhận quân quyền của Biên Lệnh Bạch.

“Trước lúc lên đường, Mục tướng có nói con suy nghĩ chín chắn, làm việc cẩn thận, cân nhắc thấu đáo, bây giờ gặp quả không ngoa, đúng là tuổi trẻ tài cao.”

Trịnh Lệ đã gần sáu mươi, râu dài bạc trắng, lúc ông nội Đoàn Lĩnh còn sống, ông ta từng thống lĩnh quân Nam Trần liên tục chinh chiến ngoài Trường Thành, mời ông ta xuống núi trấn thủ Đồng Quan là lựa chọn tốt nhất.

Đoàn Lĩnh xấu hổ, “Không dám nhận, may mà có Phí tiên sinh và Vũ Độc.”

Đứng trước Trịnh Lệ, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể không khiêm tốn, cục diện Đồng Quan tuy do một tay hắn xúc tiến, nhưng quá trình chấp hành nhiệm vụ có trăm nghìn sai sót, hai lần suýt bỏ mạng, nếu không có Vũ Độc, hắn thật sự chẳng làm được gì cả.

Trịnh Lệ không đụng vào hai phó tướng Vương – Tạ, chỉ đơn giản sửa lại biên chế quân đội, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra Trịnh Lệ có ý dùng Tạ Hạo, thế là không cần nhắc ông ta thuộc hạ nào đắc lực. Tuy nhiệm vụ ở Đồng Quan đã hoàn thành, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn rắc rối khác phải giải quyết, bèn từ biệt Trịnh Lệ, về Tây Xuyên.

“Ta đã gặp em, bảy năm trước, trong một hiệu thuốc ở Thượng Kinh.”

Cuối cùng Vũ Độc cũng nhớ ra.

Đêm Thất tịch, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nói với y, “Đúng vậy, là ta, huynh còn dùng Kim Ô hù ta giật bắn.”

“Nhưng em…” Vũ Độc thật sự nghĩ không ra những nút thắt trong đó.

Mưa tạnh, bầu trời Đồng Quan được gột rửa trong vắt, xe ngựa lên đường xuôi Nam, vẫn là phu xe câm điếc đánh xe, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trong xe.

Rời Tần Lĩnh, vào Ba Sơn, Đoàn Lĩnh bảo dừng xe, ven đường là rừng phong trổ lá, Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ Vũ Độc xuống nghỉ chân một lát trong rừng, múc nước thay thuốc cho y.

Sau lưng là rừng phong lá đỏ như lửa, tay Vũ Độc bị thương trong trận chiến, mắt cá chân cũng trẹo, ngồi trên tảng đá, chân phải để trần gác lên ghế. Đoàn Lĩnh trộn thuốc mỡ bôi lên mắt cá chân Vũ Độc cho bớt sưng, tháo băng vải tay trái, bôi thuốc cầm máu liền da.

“Vết thương trên tay chừng một tháng là khỏi.” Đoàn Lĩnh dặn Vũ Độc, “Không mưng mủ là không sao cả, mắt cá chân thì cần chút thời gian, bị thương gân cốt nghỉ một trăm ngày, mấy ngày tới phải cẩn thận.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh không chớp mắt, “Không sao.”

“Khinh công của huynh tốt thế.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không được để lại di chứng.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Trước đó em muốn nói với ta điều gì? Nơi đây bốn bề vắng lặng, từ từ mà nói.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười với y, hỏi, “Lần núp trong hang, huynh cũng nói có chuyện muốn nói với ta, là chuyện gì?”

Đêm đó, hai người chưa kịp nói gì đã bị quân Đảng Hạng cắt ngang, sau đó vô số chuyện ùn ùn kéo đến, trong hai ngày qua, Vũ Độc nghĩ nát óc vẫn không hiểu tại sao Đoàn Lĩnh lại xuất hiện trong hiệu thuốc Thượng Kinh vào đêm gió tuyết bảy năm trước.

Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh từng nói cha hắn là nhà buôn dược liệu, có thể cha hắn là ông chủ hiệu thuốc đó chăng?

“Ta hỏi trước, tại sao khi ấy em lại ở Thượng Kinh?” Vũ Độc nhíu mày, “Chẳng phải em là người Tầm Bắc hay sao?”

“Duyên phận.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Duyên phận giữa chúng ta đã nảy mầm từ ngày đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cẩn thận bôi thuốc lên tay Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc mất tự nhiên nhìn rừng cây phong, lá đỏ rơi như mưa.

“Duyên phận à? Ta…” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đã thề, cả đời không thể lấy vợ thành gia, thậm chí không được lập nghiệp.”

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Thích khách đều phải như vậy.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Nếu em có người nhà, người yêu thì sẽ có nhược điểm, em giết kẻ thù, hậu duệ của đối phương sẽ trả thù, đốt nhà giết vợ con em. Một kẻ làm nghề giết người thì sao có tương lai được chứ?”

“Còn sư phụ sư nương của huynh thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Họ cũng không thành thân à?”

“Họ vẫn chưa thành thân.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không danh phận, nhưng trong lòng ta, bà vẫn mãi là sư nương của ta, sau khi Thượng Tử sụp đổ, sư phụ kiệt sức bỏ mạng, sư nương tự vẫn theo, giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang của bà không rõ tung tích, kiếm pháp Sơn Hà lọt vào tay Triệu Khuê lúc ông ta chạy đến tiếp viện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Vì tìm nó nên huynh mới về dưới trướng Triệu Khuê đúng không?”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, nói, “Triệu Khuê biết ta mà tìm được nó sẽ bỏ đi nên mới giấu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tìm được rồi thì huynh muốn làm gì? Vực dậy môn phái hả?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Môn phái đã suy tàn từ lâu, những đệ tử không cùng chí hướng, Trấn Sơn Hà thì không biết lưu lạc ở đâu, tuy nhiên, Bạch Hổ Đường vẫn còn một nhiệm vụ là bảo vệ đế vương trong buổi loạn ly.”

“Nhưng đế vương không cần ta bảo vệ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tuy Thái tử có ý định mời chào ta, nhưng ta biết hắn chỉ muốn một thích khách biết nghe lời chứ không phải người thừa kế Bạch Hổ Đường, suy cho cùng vẫn không cần ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ ta cần huynh, ta cần.

Vũ Độc nói, “Triệu Khuê, Mục tướng hay Thái tử đều vậy cả, ngoại trừ tiên đế, ai cũng chỉ muốn một thanh đao giết người, cũng chẳng trách được, trong thời loạn thì giết tới giết lui là chuyện bình thường.”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nói lại thôi, Vũ Độc tưởng hắn muốn an ủi mình, giơ tay trái vỗ vai hắn, nói, “Sơn Nhi, em thì sao? Có dự định gì không? Ta biết em muốn nổi trội hơn người, năm nay em cũng mười sáu rồi, cứ suốt ngày đi theo ta thì vuột mất cơ hội đấy.”

“Hở… gì chứ?” Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, trong lòng lại ấm áp.

“Như em nói đó, bảy năm trước, ta đến Thượng Kinh chấp hành nhiệm vụ, gặp em lúc ấy là duyên phận.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ông trời đưa em đến bên cạnh ta, có lẽ tơ duyên chưa đứt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe thế, lòng dạ rối bời, là duyên phận à? Có lẽ tất cả đã được sắp đặt từ ngày hắn chào đời, rằng hắn là Thái tử Nam Trần, là con của Lý Tiệm Hồng, được đưa lên Thượng Kinh, chờ đến ngày ấy gặp được Vũ Độc.

“Ta không thành thân.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng em thì khác, em không thể cứ thế theo ta cả đời, về suy nghĩ cho kỹ, em mới mười sáu thôi, ngày sau vẫn còn tương lai…”

“Ta dĩ nhiên theo huynh cả đời rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh cẩn thận quấn băng lên tay Vũ Độc, nói, “Ta cũng không muốn lấy vợ, nhưng vẫn có thể gầy dựng sự nghiệp.”

“Em…” Vũ Độc như đã đoán được trước Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ nói thế, hỏi, “Theo ta không danh không phận, có gì tốt chứ? Không lẽ làm tên sai vặt của ta cả đời? Còn công danh của em thì sao? Chẳng phải em muốn trèo cao à?”

“Thì mình sống như sư phụ và sư nương huynh đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc đỏ mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thấy câu mình nói chẳng ra ngô khoai gì cả.

Một chiếc lá chao liệng, rơi xuống đống lá đỏ, vang xào xạc giữa không gian tĩnh lặng.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Vậy, hay là em… cứ làm…”

“Cứ làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác hỏi.

Vũ Độc ngẫm lại, xua tay, “Thôi thôi, ta nói vậy thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng hiểu ra sao, Vũ Độc nói, “Xem như em may mắn không phải đi theo Trịnh Ngạn, mình… cứ quyết định vậy đi.”

“Trịnh Ngạn?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Trịnh Ngạn liên quan gì ở đây?”

“Không có gì.” Vũ Độc xua tay, nói, “Về thôi.”

“Khoan đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta còn chuyện này muốn nói với huynh.”

Vũ Độc, “?”

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Vũ Độc, suy nghĩ một hồi, đột nhiên hiểu được lời Vũ Độc trước kia, hai người chưa bao giờ thẳng thắn nói về vấn đề này, mặc dù trong mắt đám người Mục Khoáng Đạt, hắn là con trai của bạn cũ của Vũ Độc, nhưng trong lòng hai người biết rõ sự thật không phải vậy. Vũ Độc cũng biết, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ tạm thời núp dưới sự che chở của y, rồi có lúc hắn sẽ đi, thế nên mới có buổi trò chuyện hôm nay.

Nghe Đoàn Lĩnh nói thế, Vũ Độc rất vui, chờ đợi bấy lâu rốt cuộc cũng được hồi báo.

“Cha ta qua đời, đó là chuyện khó vượt qua nhất đời ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, ngồi xuống tảng đá, cầm tay Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc lồng tay mình vào tay Đoàn Lĩnh, mười ngón đan xen, nắm chặt không buông, nét mặt lúng túng, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta sẽ đối xử thật tốt với em.”

“Huynh còn nhớ lần đầu chúng ta gặp nhau không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc cười nói, “Cha em là đại phu trong Vinh Xương Đường đúng không? Ta nhớ em còn cầm một củ nhân sâm, nói cho thai phụ dùng.”

“Là cho Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ăn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gã bị huynh đâm một kiếm suýt chết.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Nụ cười của Vũ Độc vụt tắt, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, không thể tin nổi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúc là người đầu tiên ta giết, khi đó Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nhận lệnh cha ta, đến Thượng Tử tìm ta, sau đó giấu ta trong kinh thành. Huynh dẫn Ảnh đội nước Trần lục soát khắp nơi tìm ta. Sau đêm Chúc chết, hôm sau huynh trà trộn vào trường tìm ta, nhận lầm người bắt trúng Thái Diêm.”

“Ta lớn lên ở Thượng Kinh, mùa xuân hai năm trước, cha ta về với ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cha dạy ta những thứ mà huynh cho rằng ta không thể biết, ví dụ như cầm binh đánh giặc, leo nóc băng tường… cha tập cho ta bắn cung, dạy kiếm pháp Sơn Hà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh buông tay Vũ Độc, đứng dậy nói, “Huynh xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tập trung nhớ lại chưởng pháp Sơn Hà, tiến lên một bước, lá rụng đầy trời. Vũ Độc ngỡ ngàng tột độ, Đoàn Lĩnh tung hoành trong màn lá phong rực lửa, xoay người thu tay, thực hiện hoàn chỉnh bộ chưởng pháp.

“Sai vài chỗ.” Đoàn Lĩnh bất an nói, “Nhưng cơ bản là đúng.”

Vũ Độc không nói ra lời, Đoàn Lĩnh đến ngồi bên cạnh Vũ Độc, lay lay y, hỏi, “Nè, Vũ Độc, huynh có nghe không vậy?”

“Sau… sau đó thì sao?” Vũ Độc run giọng hỏi, đầu óc trống rỗng.

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Vũ Độc, đan tay mình vào tay y, nói, “Sau đó Thượng Kinh rơi vào tay giặc, ta không chờ được cha, bỏ trốn cùng Thái Diêm.”

Vũ Độc chấn động, ngơ ngẩn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh xuất thần nói, “Ta không biết sau đó xảy ra chuyện gì, nói chung là sau khi ta về Tây Xuyên thì mọi thứ đã thành như vậy, ta không biết ai giả mạo mình, ta mất tất cả, Lang Tuấn Hiệp… Ô Lạc Hầu Mục hạ độc ta rồi vứt xuống sông, ta trôi xuống hạ lưu, sau đó được huynh cứu.”

“Xin lỗi, Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trước kia ta đã lừa huynh rất nhiều chuyện, ta không dám nói, ta sợ huynh là người của Mục tướng…”

Vũ Độc chao đảo trượt khỏi tảng đá.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn người.

“Em là… quả nhiên…. ta đã cảm thấy có gì đó không thích hợp…” Vũ Độc run giọng nói, “Em mới là điện hạ chân chính… em… em…”

Vũ Độc thân mang thương tích quỳ thẳng người trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Mau đứng lên!” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói.

“Điện hạ.” Vũ Độc thở hổn hển, nói, “Là ta bất tài, không thể bảo vệ tiên đế…”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng quỳ xuống, nói với Vũ Độc, “Huynh mau đứng dậy!”

“Em đứng lên…” Vũ Độc muốn đỡ Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy.

“Huynh mau đứng dậy!” Đoàn Lĩnh sốt ruột quát.

Hai người ngơ ngẩn nhìn nhau, Vũ Độc đột nhiên ôm lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, xúc động khó tả thành lời, những khúc mắc trước đó đều đã có lời giải thích.

“Không trách huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không thể trách huynh, huynh vô tội, nếu huynh cho rằng mình có tội thì ta thay mặt phụ hoàng đã khuất tha thứ cho huynh, từ giờ trở đi huynh đừng dằn vặt vì việc này nữa.”

Vũ Độc ôm chặt Đoàn Lĩnh, siết đến mức khiến hắn thấy đau.

“Đứng dậy đi, Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh bảo Vũ Độc đứng lên, hai người nhìn nhau hồi lâu, trăm mối ngổn ngang, không biết làm sao để mở lời.


	88. Chương 88: Lúng túng

“Em không nên cho ta biết.” Vũ Độc nhíu mày, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nếu ngay cả huynh cũng không thể nói…” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Thì ta không còn biết tin ai trên đời nữa, lúc ở Thượng Kinh, Hách Liên từng là bạn cùng trường với ta mà y cũng không biết thân phận ta. Ta không thể tiếp tục như vậy nữa, nhiều khi, ta… cảm giác như bị dồn nén đến phát điên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày nhìn Vũ Độc, vô cùng khó chịu.

“Ta hiểu rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em… ta nhất định sẽ… thôi quên đi, giờ có nói gì cũng vô dụng, em cứ xem ta làm là được.”

“Làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh khó hiểu nhìn Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc, “Không phải, ý ta là chúng ta tính bước nào đi bước đó, ta sẽ chứng minh cho em thấy, ta chắc chắn không bán đứng em.”

“Ta không lo.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, đến ôm Vũ Độc, dựa vào lòng y, Vũ Độc mặt mày đỏ bừng, tay chân luống cuống.

“Đừng nhúc nhích.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, “Cho ta ôm một lát được không?”

Vũ Độc ngồi yên để Đoàn Lĩnh ôm mình. Đoàn Lĩnh có cảm giác hết sức kỳ lạ, thường ngày hắn cũng thích ôm Vũ Độc ngủ, nhưng lần này khác hẳn, cuối cùng hắn đã nói hết những gì chôn giấu trong lòng, tìm được người có thể chia sẻ.

Vũ Độc ngẩn ngơ ngồi đó, vô thức giơ tay ôm vai Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trước lúc ôm, Đoàn Lĩnh luôn thấy tim mình treo lơ lửng, nhưng từ thời khắc này, trái tim hắn cuối cùng cũng đã tìm được chốn về.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc cúi đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, nắng chiều đổ bóng xuống đôi hàng mi.

Vũ Độc như còn lạc trong cảnh mộng, nắng vàng cuối ngày, lá phong rợp trời, đối với y, tất cả đã đổi khác.

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Em… thật ra em tên gì?”

“Lý Nhược.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, đáp, “Như Phù Tang phía Đông, như Nhược Mộc phía Tây, nhưng lúc không có ai, huynh gọi ta là Đoàn Lĩnh được rồi, ta không muốn quên cái tên này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm quan sát nét mặt Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc hoang mang cùng cực, mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh cho rằng y đã chấp nhận sự thật, nhưng hỏi mấy câu, Đoàn Lĩnh mới phát hiện Vũ Độc hoàn toàn rối trí, trước đó chỉ là trả lời theo bản năng.

“Em… em thề đi, thề là em không lừa ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Vương Sơn, em…”

“Ta lừa huynh làm gì chứ!” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Lấy mạng mình ra đùa à? Giả mạo Thái tử có ích gì đâu? Ta đâu muốn chết.”

Vũ Độc nghĩ cũng phải, nhưng được một lát y lại nhớ ra người sớm chiều chung sống với mình đột nhiên thay đổi thân phận, nhớ rốt cuộc y đã trả xong món nợ với Lý gia, cái tên ngồi trong triều kia thế mà là hàng giả! Bao nhiêu cảm xúc lẫn lộn, nghìn lời muốn nói lướt qua trong đầu…

“Nhưng bất luận ta có phải Thái tử hay không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói, “Thì ta vẫn là ta. Vũ Độc?”

Vũ Độc vẫn còn ngơ ngác, Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, đẩy y, gọi, “Nè, Vũ Độc.”

Mỗi lần Vũ Độc thả hồn thì sẽ bị Đoàn Lĩnh kéo về hiện thực, y quay đầu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt mông lung.

“Chúng ta đi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mặt trời sắp lặn rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn cho Vũ Độc vịn vai mình, Vũ Độc vội nói, “Thần… thần tự đi được mà.”

“Đừng cậy mạnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, khoác tay Vũ Độc lên vai mình, để y dựa vào hắn, từ từ xuống núi.

Nắng chiều rọi sáng rừng phong, Đoàn Lĩnh biết thế giới quan của Vũ Độc bị đảo lộn, chỉ cần để yên cho y suy nghĩ, không nên hỏi những việc khác, bằng không Vũ Độc sẽ càng thêm rối trí, chẳng biết nên làm gì.

Trước khi lên xe, Đoàn Lĩnh vỗ vỗ Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu, thân thiết dụi đầu nó, Bôn Tiêu phì một tiếng, bước lên chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc ngạc nhiên nhìn Bôn Tiêu, mọi thứ đã có lời giải thích.

“Nó nhận ra ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói với Vũ Độc, “Huynh xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ra xa mấy bước, bắt chước cha huýt sáo với Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu lập tức chạy đến, Đoàn Lĩnh lùi xa hơn nữa, Bôn Tiêu chạy theo, nào có vẻ gì là cáu kỉnh thô bạo. Đoàn Lĩnh nắm yên nhảy lên lưng Bôn Tiêu, ngồi vững vàng.

“Đi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không nhanh chân thì phải qua đêm giữa đường đấy.”

Sau khi lên xe, Vũ Độc không dám ngồi chung với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh dứt khoát kéo y ngồi như cũ. Tất cả vẫn theo nền nếp cũ, nhưng dường như có gì đó đã khác hẳn.

Vũ Độc im lặng lâu thật lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu căng thẳng, không biết y sẽ có phản ứng gì, hoặc không bao giờ phản ứng gì cả. Hắn nhấp nhổm bất an, nói, “Ta ngủ một lát, đến nơi huynh kêu ta dậy nhé.”

“Vâng.” Vũ Độc đáp, ánh mắt hai người vừa giao nhau, Vũ Độc lập tức nhìn chỗ khác.

Vũ Độc không yên lòng, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác thân phận thật của hắn khiến Vũ Độc bị sốc quá nặng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm lên đùi Vũ Độc, nghĩ nếu nhích gần hơn biết đâu có thể giúp Vũ Độc bớt hoang mang, thế là ngồi dậy dựa vào lòng Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc cứng đơ như khúc gỗ.

“Điện hạ!” Vũ Độc gọi.

“Suỵt.” Đoàn Lĩnh biết phu xe vừa câm vừa điếc, nhưng lỡ như là giả vờ thì sao?

Hắn dựa Vũ Độc như xưa kia nằm trong lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng, luồn một tay qua sau lưng ôm eo y, gối đầu lên lồng ngực cường tráng, xem Vũ Độc như cái gối ôm khổng lồ.

Thật ra Đoàn Lĩnh không mệt, nhưng hắn biết Vũ Độc cần thời gian, liền nhắm mắt giả bộ ngủ, cho y suy nghĩ. Dọc đường yên tĩnh, chỉ có tiếng roi ngựa vung vẩy và tiếng bánh xe lộc cộc.

Hắn cảm giác được Vũ Độc vô cùng cẩn thận, như sợ nhúc nhích chút thôi là sẽ đánh thức hắn.

Vũ Độc cầm bàn tay Đoàn Lĩnh đặt lên vai mình nhẹ nhàng để trước ngực, lấy áo ngoài phủ lên hai người, đắp kín tay Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trăng lưỡi liềm treo cao, soi sáng muôn dặm thế gian, sông dài loang loáng ánh bạc, khung cảnh ẩn hiện trong mộng như chớp mắt thoáng qua.

Mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ giả vờ ngủ, sau đó phát hiện Vũ Độc thở đều, dường như đang ngủ thật.

Vũ Độc mơ thấy xe ngựa đậu giữa cây cầu gỗ rộng lớn, không biết phu xe đi đâu, bốn phía là ánh trăng bàng bạc, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh còn nằm trong lòng Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vẫn ngơ ngơ ngác ngác ôm Đoàn Lĩnh.

Có người lên xe, chính là Lý Tiệm Hồng, hỏi Vũ Độc, “Con ta ngủ rồi à?”

“Ngủ rồi.” Vũ Độc thành khẩn đáp.

“Giao cho ngươi đấy.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Phải chăm sóc nó thật tốt.”

“Vũ Độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh lay tỉnh Vũ Độc, xe ngựa dừng, bọn họ đã rời khỏi Tần Lĩnh, tốc độ chặng đường về chậm hơn lúc đến, đêm đầu, họ đã đến ngả rẽ ven sông vùng ngoại ô.

Bên bờ sông có một nhà trọ, khoảnh khắc Vũ Độc thức giấc, dường như y đã quên thế giới quan của mình vừa bị đảo lộn nghiêng trời lệch đất.

“Nằm mơ.” Vũ Độc ngáp một cái, bị Đoàn Lĩnh dựa tê tay, vỗ vỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo hắn đứng dậy.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc như đã bình thường trở lại, liền thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị xuống nghỉ trọ, hỏi, “Mơ thấy gì?”

“Mơ thấy tiên đế.” Vũ Độc chợt im lặng, ngẫm nghĩ.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Mơ thấy cha ta à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc nói, “Ngài bảo ta chăm sóc em thật tốt.”

Vũ Độc bắt đầu ý thức rằng người trước mắt mình là Thái tử Nam Trần thật sự, tuy thân phận hắn không được triều đình thừa nhận, thậm chí bị người ta giả mạo, nhưng hắn chính là giọt máu duy nhất của Lý gia.

Hai người vào nhà trọ thuê phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh hầu hạ Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc sợ điếng người, mấy lần muốn đứng lên thì bị Đoàn Lĩnh đè xuống. Đoàn Lĩnh dắt Bôn Tiêu ra sân sau xếp chỗ, sau đó dặn người bưng cơm tối lên phòng, hai người ngồi đối diện, cách cái bàn thấp, dùng bữa tối.

Tay trái của Vũ Độc quấn băng, không thể cầm bát, tay phải cầm đũa, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ta đút huynh nhé?”

“Không không.” Vũ Độc vội nói, “Ta tự ăn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gắp đồ ăn đưa đến bên miệng Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc luống cuống đến mức không biết làm gì.

“Ta và huynh…” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Ừm… vẫn như cũ thôi, Vũ Độc, trước đó huynh nói ta bạc tình, ta thật sự không thể làm khác được.”

Trong nháy mắt, Vũ Độc hiểu ra, Đoàn Lĩnh gánh vác quá nhiều trách nhiệm, cùng y trải bao hiểm nguy mới tin tưởng y, bởi vì chỉ cần một người nào khác biết việc này cũng có thể kéo họa chết người đến với hắn.

“Ta sẽ bảo vệ em.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em sẽ không phải dấn thân vào nguy hiểm nữa, không ai có thể tổn thương em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm động khôn xiết, hắn biết Vũ Độc sẽ không bán đứng mình, nhưng không ngờ y lại cương quyết đến thế, không chừa đường lui.

Im lặng chốc lát, Vũ Độc ăn không vô, đặt đũa xuống, hỏi, “Sau này chúng ta tính thế nào?”

“Sau này hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Thì như huynh nói đó, ta ở với huynh, huynh không thành thân, chúng ta…”

“Ý ta là…” Vũ Độc nghiêm túc hỏi, “Làm sao về triều?”

“Huynh đã gặp Thái tử rồi đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không có thứ gì để chứng minh thân phận, diện mạo ta giống mẹ chứ không giống cha, sao Thái tử có thể qua mặt được…”

“Hắn là thằng nhãi Thái gia.” Trước giờ Vũ Độc vẫn không hiểu được thái độ của Ô Lạc Hầu Mục lúc y chĩa kiếm vào Thái Diêm, ngờ vực suốt bảy năm, bây giờ mới được Đoàn Lĩnh giải đáp.

“Ồ, ra là Thái Diêm à?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Quả nhiên là hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy đau thương, nhưng hắn đã phần nào đoán được, bởi vì từ lúc chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh, hắn vẫn chưa nhận được tin của Thái Diêm, theo lý thì Thái Diêm đã thành công thoát khỏi thôn làng trên núi Tiên Ti. Sau đó, có thể Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã đi tìm hắn rồi đưa “Thái tử” về triều, chỉ có Thái Diêm từng theo cha hắn học kiếm pháp Sơn Hà là giả mạo được.

Vũ Độc nhướn mày, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Diện mạo hắn đâu có giống cha ta.”

“Gặp hắn là em sẽ biết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhất định Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đã dùng thuốc và dao chỉnh sửa dung mạo hắn, chân mày, khóe mắt và viền môi đúng là có nét hao hao tiên đế.”

Vũ Độc nghiêm túc quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Em đẹp hơn hắn nhiều.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn đang suy nghĩ chuyện Thái Diêm, lòng còn buồn bực, gật đầu, Vũ Độc nói, “Không biết liệu Tứ vương gia… không, bệ hạ có nhận ra em không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Khó nói lắm, hay là đánh cược một phen? Huynh dẫn ta đến gặp Tứ thúc được không?”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, nói, “Muốn cầu kiến thì không khó, nhưng em nghĩ đi, khi gặp mặt rồi thì em phải nói gì, làm gì để bệ hạ tin em. Lúc tên giả mạo kia về triều, Tứ vương gia còn để chúng ta lần lượt quan sát, ta chỉ nhớ mặt đứa trẻ từng gặp ở trường nên nhận lầm mà gật đầu.”

Nói đến đây, Vũ Độc vô cùng áy náy, nhíu mày, bàn tay bị thương đập mạnh lên bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ y tự trách, vội nói, “Việc đó đâu liên quan đến huynh! Sao huynh biết có người giả mạo ta chứ.”

“Mình cứ từ từ bàn bạc kỹ hơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc gật đầu, chống đầu gối đứng dậy muốn dọn bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh vội đỡ y lên giường, nói, “Để ta, huynh đang bị thương mà.”

Vũ Độc luôn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt di chuyển theo bóng dáng hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc rất khó để tiếp thu sự thật trong một sớm một chiều, trước đó Vũ Độc cứ thế chấp nhận khiến hắn hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng Vũ Độc không hề nghi ngờ hắn.

Vũ Độc theo cha hắn chỉ mấy ngày ngắn ngủi, y cố gắng xem xét Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng thật ra trong lòng y chẳng chút hoài nghi, Đoàn Lĩnh dọn bàn xong rồi lên giường nằm bên cạnh Vũ Độc, hết sức phấn khởi kéo chăn đắp cho hai người.

Vũ Độc đã thành chim sợ cành cong, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, như đang do dự mình có nên lăn xuống đất ngủ không, Đoàn Lĩnh lại kéo tay y gối đầu lên, thầm nghĩ vứt hết hành trang cho Vũ Độc, có thể nhẹ nhõm ngủ một giấc thoải mái rồi.

“Huynh biết gì không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc nghĩ đáp “vâng” thì quá trịnh trọng, “hử” thì lại qua quýt, đến giờ y vẫn chưa nghĩ ra chức vụ mình là gì, là thị vệ riêng của Thái tử hay đại thần được tiên đế ủy thác?

“Suốt một năm qua, từ sau khi cha mất.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười với Vũ Độc, “Chưa bao giờ ta vui như hôm nay, cảm giác như được sống lại.”

Nụ cười của Đoàn Lĩnh rạng rỡ như ngày đầu xuân năm ấy, Vũ Độc vừa xuống núi, Giang Châu rộ sắc hoa đào thả mình theo gió, bao thắng cảnh nhân gian đang chờ y phía trước, màn sân khấu đã kéo lên.

Khoảnh khắc ấy, Vũ Độc chỉ muốn cho hắn tất cả những gì tốt đẹp nhất trên đời, nhưng y chẳng có gì cả.

“Ta… tay ta bị thương.” Y suy đi nghĩ lại, thấp thỏm nói, “Không thổi sáo cho em nghe được.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, nhắm mắt ngả đầu lên vai Vũ Độc, trước khi ngủ thì nói, “Để sau đi, ngày tháng còn dài mà, ta ngủ đây, buồn ngủ quá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mang nụ cười vào mộng đẹp.


	89. Chương 89: Đại xá

Đêm Tây Xuyên.

“Điện hạ.” Trịnh Ngạn lười biếng nói, “Mai lên đường rồi, ngủ sớm chút đi.”

Thái Diêm ngồi sau bàn, trước mặt là một chồng tấu chương, nhìn Trịnh Ngạn, khách sáo nói, “Trịnh khanh nghỉ ngơi trước đi.”

“Đang chờ ai hả?” Trịnh Ngạn luôn thích vạch áo cho người xem lưng, nói cũng chẳng lựa lời, đôi khi Thái Diêm rất muốn sai Vũ Độc hạ độc chết Trịnh Ngạn.

“Chờ ai?” Thái Diêm cười, hỏi ngược lại, “Ta chẳng có ai để chờ cả, Trịnh khanh đang chờ ai à?”

“À, vậy là chờ xác ai hả?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

Thái Diêm cười không nổi nữa, sắc mặt cực kỳ khó coi, Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Ta sang tìm bệ hạ uống rượu, điện hạ đi không? Đi xíu thôi, xác chết không về ngay đâu.”

Thái Diêm nói cứng nhắc, “Trịnh khanh nói đùa.”

“Ngày mai đại xá thiên hạ.” Trịnh Ngạn lắc lắc chén, nói, “Nghe nói trong đám tù nhân được tha có một tên tử tù, điện hạ đúng là nhân từ khoan dung.”

Thái Diêm lại sững người, nói qua loa, “Tội không đáng chết, đang lúc thiếu người, hay là Trịnh khanh có ý kiến gì với Phùng?”

Trịnh Ngạn cười tủm tỉm, nhìn Thái Diêm từ trên xuống dưới.

“Ngươi không giống cha ngươi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

Khoảnh khắc đó, nét mặt Thái Diêm cực kỳ xấu xí, như đã nổi sát ý, Trịnh Ngạn nhởn nhơ nói, “Kiếp người ngắn ngủi, chi bằng tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt.”

“Trịnh khanh.” Thái Diêm run giọng, không thể kiềm chế phẫn nộ, nói, “Về nghỉ đi, ngày giỗ đã qua, đừng đến chỗ ta nữa, vất vả rồi.”

Trịnh Ngạn không đi, ngồi xuống bậc thang trước bàn Thái Diêm, đưa lưng với Thái tử đương triều, lẩm bẩm, “Thế gian là cái chảo nhuộm khổng lồ, ở gần ai thì giống người đó.”

Thái Diêm gượng gạo hỏi, “Trịnh khanh muốn nói gì? Nhắc ta đề phòng Phùng à?”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Mưu kế của Phùng đúng là hiểm ác, nhưng toàn là âm mưu, không có dương mưu, chưa đến mức cần đề phòng. Chỉ là tự dưng nhớ đến tiên đế.”

“Vạn vật thế gian muôn sắc muôn màu, ở gần màu nào thì nhuốm màu đó. Chỉ có tiên đế mang màu sắc hoàn toàn khác biệt.” Nói đến đây, Trịnh Ngạn đứng dậy, cười với Thái Diêm, “Đen cũng được, trắng cũng thế, tiên đế nắm giữ Trấn Sơn Hà, trước sau không thể bị lay động, theo ngài càng lâu thì càng trở về bản chất thực, gột rửa mọi sắc màu khác, thành tờ giấy trắng, hoặc ít hoặc nhiều cũng nhận ra đạo trời, mong điện hạ nhớ kỹ điều ấy.”

Thái Diêm nhất thời hoảng hốt, Trịnh Ngạn khom người với Thái Diêm, chẳng còn vẻ say xỉn, vạt áo phất lên, ung dung rời đi, trong điện chỉ còn Thái Diêm ngẩn người.

Gió thu phe phẩy, lá rụng đầy sân, trong cung chỉ còn lác đác vài người, chờ sáng mai lên đường.

Lý Diễn Thu ngồi trong phòng, ngơ ngẩn nhìn phong cảnh ngoài sân, Hoàng hậu Mục Cẩm Chi đã theo Mục gia đi trước, cả cái hoàng cung rộng lớn trống trải, vô cùng hiu quạnh, trên bàn đặt chén thuốc đã lạnh ngắt.

Trịnh Ngạn đi dọc hành lang, trông như chẳng bao giờ tỉnh ngủ, đến ngồi kế bên Lý Diễn Thu.

“Uống đi!” Trịnh Ngạn nâng bình rượu với Lý Diễn Thu, “Ta uống rượu, ngài uống thuốc.”

Lý Diễn Thu cầm chén thuốc chạm nhẹ bình rượu của Trịnh Ngạn.

“Mới về từ Đông cung à?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Tâm can của bệ hạ còn đang phê tấu chương kia kìa.” Trịnh Ngạn ngả người ra sau, dựa giường, nói, “Trông thế mà giống ngài, không giống tiên đế.”

Lý gia dùng võ dựng nước, lưu truyền nhiều đời, không quá hà khắc về mặt lễ nghi, Lý Diễn Thu đối đãi với thần tử cũng khá thoải mái, Trịnh Ngạn thì thân phận đặc biệt, hai người chẳng giống quân thần mà giống bạn lâu năm.

“Tính tình không giống hoàng huynh.” Lý Diễn Thu thở dài, lắc đầu nói, “Hiền lành tốt bụng, chắc là giống hoàng tẩu.”

Trịnh Ngạn suy tư nhìn trời quang, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vừa ngủ một lát, mơ thấy hoàng huynh, ngày giỗ không về mà giờ mới về.”

Trịnh Ngạn không trả lời, bình thản uống rượu.

“Mơ thấy một cây cầu.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Có lẽ bên kia bờ không còn là nhân gian nữa, ánh trăng phủ mờ, nói với ta rằng hoàng nhi đã về, nên dời đô thôi, hết một năm rồi.”

Bấy giờ Trịnh Ngạn mới nói, “Bệ hạ hãy nghĩ lại việc đại xá thiên hạ, nếu thả Phùng, không chừng thiên hạ đại loạn. Đông cung thiếu người, nếu tiên đế còn sống thì thần không lo, nhưng người đứng đầu Đông cung là vua tương lai một nước, bệ hạ…”

“Lệnh đại xá đã ban.” Lý Diễn Thu thở dài, “Vua không nói đùa, sao có thể rút lại được đây? Còn Phùng là do Vinh Nhi cố ý yêu cầu, chắc ngươi cũng rõ lợi và hại trong đó. Phùng giữ chức tham mưu Ảnh đội đã lâu, tuy năm xưa phạm tội, bị phụ hoàng tống vào đại lao, nhưng gã vẫn trung thành với Đại Trần.”

Trịnh Ngạn lắc đầu, thở dài.

“Nhưng ngươi nói đúng.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đông cung không có môn khách thì không ổn, từ ngày Vinh Nhi trở về cũng đã nửa năm, có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục trông chừng, trong triều nhiều việc lặt vặt, không rảnh quan tâm hắn. Lần này dời đô rồi sẽ để hắn thu xếp.”

“Thứ cho thần nói thẳng.” Trịnh Ngạn hớp ngụm rượu, nói, “Luôn cảm thấy Đông cung thiếu cái gì đó.”

“Thiếu sức sống.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vinh Nhi có tài, biết mình nên làm gì, phê tấu chương cho trẫm, xem xét nhân sinh vô cùng tốt, nhưng hắn không nhận thức được đây là cơ nghiệp của hắn nên không thể mặc sức mà làm.”

“Hoặc có thể nói thế này.” Lý Diễn Thu bưng chén, nhìn gương mặt mình phản chiếu trong chén thuốc đen kịt, như trông thấy bóng người quen thuộc, “Hắn chưa xem mình là người của Lý gia, dàn xếp việc nước, điều động triều đình là đang giúp trẫm chứ không phải vì bản thân hắn.”

“Nhưng bộc lộ tài năng quá lộ liễu cũng không phải chuyện tốt.” Lý Diễn Thu uống cạn chén thuốc, đắng nhíu mày, nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, ngươi thay ta thu xếp, lấy danh nghĩa Thái tử chiêu mộ môn khách.”

Tiếng bước chân vội vã vang lên.

“Thái tử cầu kiến.” Thị vệ ngoài phòng thông báo.

Lý Diễn Thu nhướn mày, cùng Trịnh Ngạn nhìn ra hành lang, Thái Diêm bước ra, tươi cười rạng rỡ.

Thái Diêm khom người, sau lưng xuất hiện một người, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp đường xa mỏi mệt.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục?” Lý Diễn Thu cau mày, hỏi, “Bỏ đi lặng lẽ, còn chưa xử ngươi tội tự ý rời cương vị, rốt cuộc đi đâu?”

“Tứ thúc.” Thái Diêm qua ngồi, nói, “Xem gã mang thứ gì về vậy.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn lướt qua Trịnh Ngạn, hai người chưa từng gặp mặt nhưng đã nghe danh tiếng đối phương.

“Ngươi đến rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Trịnh Ngạn miệng cười mà lòng chẳng cười, nói, “Ta đến rồi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp tháo trường kiếm sau lưng, nâng hai tay đặt lên bàn, vỏ kiếm khắc tranh Đại Thế Chí Bồ Tát diệt yêu trừ ma, thu phục Bạch Hổ, chuôi kiếm bằng xà cừ, nạm một viên xá lợi sáng rực.

“May mắn không làm nhục mệnh.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, lui ra cửa đứng chờ lệnh.

Lý Diễn Thu nắm chuôi kiếm rút ra, âm vang trầm thấp, thân kiếm cũ kỹ loang lổ máu khắc ba chữ: _Đoạn Trần Duyên_.

—o0o—

Nắng mai rực rỡ, gió dịu phất phơ, nhà nông đang bận rộn thu hoạch vụ thu trên ruộng bậc thang ở núi đối diện.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng vươn vai ngoài cửa nhà trọ Lâm Giang, tìm tiểu nhị lấy thùng múc nước vào pha trà thay thuốc cho Vũ Độc.

Giấc ngủ đêm qua là giấc ngủ bình yên nhất của Đoàn Lĩnh suốt một năm qua, Vũ Độc thì trằn trọc cả đêm, đến rạng sáng mới ngủ, chợp mắt chưa được bao lâu thì nghe tiếng Đoàn Lĩnh nấu nước, mệt sắp chết cũng lập tức bật dậy, thân tàn ma dại, bực bội day trán.

“Giờ nào rồi?” Hỏi xong câu này, Vũ Độc cảm giác có gì đó không đúng, làm gì có thần tử nào hỏi giờ Thái tử? Y phải dậy sớm hầu hạ Thái tử mới đúng, nhưng giờ đã thành như vầy, y còn biết làm gì đây?

“Sáng rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh có sao không? Khó chịu ở đâu à?”

Mắt Vũ Độc đỏ ngầu, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh một lúc, nói, “Về sau, mấy việc vặt này để ta làm. Không… dù em không phải điện hạ, thường ngày cũng phải là ta chăm sóc em, ngày rời khỏi Đồng Quan, ta đã nghĩ như vậy. Huống chi em theo ta cũng chẳng được mấy ngày yên ổn…”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc đã đả thông tư tưởng, nói, “Có gì quan trọng đâu, nếu huynh không biết Thái Diêm là hàng giả mà theo hắn, huynh có nói vậy không?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Đương nhiên là không, nhưng em thì khác.”

Hôm qua Đoàn Lĩnh đã dốc hết tâm sự với Vũ Độc, ngẫm lại chợt thấy lúng túng, cười nói, “Vậy nếu… người được Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đưa về là ta, hai ta không quen không biết, huynh có nghĩ như vậy không?”

Trước nay Vũ Độc chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến tình huống này, nghe vậy, suy nghĩ của y lại bắt đầu rối lên, nếu Đoàn Lĩnh không phải Vương Sơn hiện giờ, với tính khí lạnh lùng xa cách của y, nhất định y sẽ không thật lòng thật dạ với Đoàn Lĩnh, cùng lắm là xót hắn mà đối xử thân thiết hơn chút thôi, đương nhiên, điều kiện tiên quyết là Thái tử phải chân thành tiếp đãi y.

Suy nghĩ hồi lâu, Vũ Độc không thể không thừa nhận, đành nói, “Được rồi.” Thế là thoải mái hẳn lên, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người nhoẻn cười.

“Đêm qua cứ mãi nghĩ chuyện của em.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh tháo băng trên tay Vũ Độc, thay thuốc, không ngẩng đầu “ừ” một tiếng.

Vũ Độc, “Ta có thể dẫn em đến gặp người này, là Tạ Hựu, chỉ cần khẳng định thân phận của em, dù hy sinh tính mạng, Tạ Hựu cũng sẽ che chở em.”

“Ta biết hắn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tạ Hựu trung thành với thiên tử đúng không? Nhưng thiên tử hiện tại là Tứ thúc ta.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, không nói gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ cần Tứ thúc nhận ra ta thì Thái Diêm chẳng thể trở thành mối đe dọa.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, nói, “Còn chuyện này, giờ mà ra mặt thì quá nguy hiểm với em, ta luôn nghi ngờ Mục tướng sẽ đối phó với tên giả mạo và bệ hạ, lão chưa bao giờ nói loại thuốc lúc trước làm là cho ai dùng, không chừng là dành cho tên giả mạo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thay thuốc xong, Vũ Độc nghiêng người nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh mang giày cho mình, Vũ Độc cúi đầu nhìn từng cử động của Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh làm hết sức tự nhiên, khoác một tay Vũ Độc lên vai mình, đỡ y ra ngoài.

Trời thu quang đãng, đồng hoang bát ngát, không khí trong lành, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi rửa mặt bên bờ sông, nói với Vũ Độc, “Tình huống xấu nhất là Tứ thúc không tin ta, tống giam ta, chúng ta lại chẳng có bằng chứng, coi như xong đời.”

“Đúng vậy.” Giờ ngẫm lại Vũ Độc cũng thấy quá nguy hiểm, phải dựa hẳn vào yếu tố may rủi.

“Tình huống tốt nhất…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Là Tứ thúc nhận ra ta, giết Ô Lạc Hầu Mục và Thái Diêm, nhưng sau đó thì sao?”

Sau đó, hắn phải đối mặt với dòng xoáy quyền lực trong triều, rất có thể Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ dùng mọi cách hạ độc hắn, nhưng có Vũ Độc, hắn không phải sợ bị hạ độc. Rốt cuộc Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn làm gì?

“Này.” Vũ Độc nghiêm túc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta muốn cho em biết một chuyện, nhưng em không được để lộ tiếng gió với Mục tướng, nếu không sẽ kéo họa chết người… à mà cũng chẳng sao đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Nếu bại lộ thì bọn họ sẽ phái người giết em.” Vũ Độc nói, “Cùng lắm chúng ta bí quá hóa liều, bỏ độc chết hết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh… huynh nói trước đã, rốt cuộc là chuyện gì?”


	90. Chương 90: Manh mối

“Có lần ta vô tình nghe được.” Vũ Độc ngẫm nghĩ, vẫn thấy không an toàn, thấy ven sông có chiếc thuyền nhỏ, nói, “Qua đó đi, chúng ta ra sông nói.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết chống sào, theo Vũ Độc lên thuyền, Vũ Độc gắng gượng chống sào đẩy thuyền ra xa bờ, thuyền nhỏ lao vút như tên bay, ra giữa sông thì dừng lại.

Ở đây không còn ai khác, Vũ Độc ngồi xuống, ngoắc Đoàn Lĩnh đến, ôm hắn, hai người ngồi ở mũi thuyền.

“Đêm đó…” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta tìm đồ trong phủ Thừa tướng.”

“Đồ gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc vạch áo ngoài của Đoàn Lĩnh, để lộ giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang hắn mặc ở trong, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Hôm ấy, sau khi Hạ Lan Yết bỏ mạng, Vũ Độc lột giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, ghét bỏ ngâm thuốc bột hết mấy ngày, mãi đến khi xác nhận giặt sạch sẽ sáng bóng mới cho Đoàn Lĩnh mặc, bắt hắn từ giờ về sau luôn phải mặc, giờ biết hắn là Thái tử thì càng không được cởi ra.

“Ta trốn trên xà nhà, vô tình nghe Trường Sính và Mục Khoáng Đạt bí mật bàn bạc trong thư phòng.” Vũ Độc nói, “Vô cùng đáng ngờ, Trường Sính nói lúc này mà hiển hoài thì phải tính toán thật kỹ, không được để xảy ra bất kỳ sai sót gì.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghi hoặc.

“Hiển hoài?” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm, “Là mang thai à? Ai có thai?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Mục tướng chỉ ừ rồi bàn chuyện khác, ta nghi Trường Sính ám chỉ Hoàng hậu, nếu Mục Cẩm Chi sinh Hoàng tử cho bệ hạ thì Mục tướng sẽ danh chính ngôn thuận lên làm quốc cữu, chờ bệ hạ… thì lão có thể thuận lý thành chương thao túng triều chính Đại Trần.”

“Nhưng Thái tử đã về triều.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhất định Mục tướng không cam lòng, kẻ thù của lão là Thái tử, ai ngồi ở vị trí đó sẽ phải rước lấy hiểm họa.”

Nếu thế, trước kia Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn đối phó Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng là hợp tình hợp lý, con trai của Lý Diễn Thu là cháu ngoại của lão, mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa Thái Diêm về đã quấy rối toàn bộ kế hoạch của Mục Khoáng Đạt. Nhưng với mưu trí của Mục Khoáng Đạt, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy mọi chuyện không đơn giản như vậy.

“Chuyện trước đó là thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đó là em gái lão, đâu phải vợ lão, chẳng lẽ muốn đầu cơ trục lợi, biến non sông Đại Trần thành tài sản của Mục gia hay sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngẩn nhìn mặt sông loang loáng, chợt nảy ra ý nghĩ kinh hoàng.

Nếu đúng là vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác hắn đã mơ hồ nhìn thấu âm mưu của Mục Khoáng Đạt, đây là đòn trí mạng với Mục gia, Vũ Độc tiết lộ tin này đã giúp hắn san bằng tỉ số toàn chiến cuộc.

Chặng đường kế tiếp, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn mãi suy nghĩ vấn đề này, Vũ Độc mệt gần chết, vừa lên xe đã ngủ, nỗi bàng hoàng qua đi, khi thức dậy, hai người lại tự nhiên như thường. Vũ Độc vừa tỉnh ngủ, say sưa nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng còn xoắn xuýt về thân phận mình nữa, vén màn cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài, phong cảnh ven sông Mân về Giang Châu đẹp vô cùng, lá phong bay khắp núi đồi.

Đến bến đò Tây Giang, xe ngựa lên thuyền lớn, xuôi dòng về kinh.

Nhạn về phương Nam, cảm giác sợ hãi lúc nửa năm trước Đoàn Lĩnh qua Giang Châu đã dần dần tiêu tan, dọc đường, Vũ Độc cũng đã suy xét rõ ràng.

“Không thể liều lĩnh đến gặp Tứ thúc em.” Vũ Độc dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nếu thất bại thì hậu quả khôn lường.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, dù gì thì hắn đang trong tối, Thái Diêm ngoài sáng, tình thế nhìn như nguy hiểm, nhưng hắn có Vũ Độc, như vừa qua một đêm đã có tiền đặt cược, có thể vung tay đánh một ván rồi.

Tuy tương lai phía trước u ám mịt mù, nhưng ít ra vẫn còn một việc hắn có thể làm.

Vũ Độc nói, “Chúng ta tiếp tục náu mình trong tướng phủ. Chỉ cần thận trọng từng bước thì Ô Lạc Hầu Mục không thể bắt được em, càng không dám tùy tiện đến giết em. Em xem, từ sau đêm thấy em còn sống, gã đâu dám ra tay.”

Việc Đoàn Lĩnh lo nhất là không biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã về chưa, nếu về rồi nói với Thái Diêm thì hắn sẽ gặp rắc rối.

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Gã sợ Mục tướng phát hiện.” Vũ Độc nói, “Vô duyên vô cớ giết môn khách trong tướng phủ, lý do là gì? Mục Khoáng Đạt đầu có sạn rồi, nhất định lão sẽ điều tra ra tất cả.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng phải, Thái Diêm có biết hắn đang bên cạnh Vũ Độc cũng không dám sai Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến giết hắn, bằng không, một khi thất bạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ nghi ngờ, Lý Diễn Thu cũng sẽ sinh nghi, dù sao đi nữa, với thân phận Thái tử thì không thể giết bừa một người không thù không oán.

Trừ khi Thái Diêm và Lang Tuấn Hiệp có cách gì chắc chắn khiến hắn bốc hơi khỏi thế gian, bằng không, nhất định họ sẽ không tùy tiện ra tay.

Núi xanh mờ ảo, nước biếc xa xăm, Giang Nam cuối thu, cỏ cây úa tàn.

Giang Châu được xưng là tòa thành bậc nhất Trung Nguyên, xưa gọi là Giang Lăng, vương khí hưng thịnh, mỗi khi tộc Hồ xâm lược biên ải, đế vương các đời đều chọn dời đô về đây, vừa thông với Tây Xuyên, vừa là nơi then chốt của Trung Nguyên, lưng dựa núi Ngọc Hành, mặt nhìn Trường Giang dậy sóng, là vị trí được thiên nhiên ưu ái.

Lần trước Đoàn Lĩnh đi ngang Giang Châu chứ không vào cổng, giờ mới có thể ngắm nhìn nơi cha từng nhắc đến. Nghe nói xuân Giang Châu có hoa đào muôn dặm, hạ có tiếng ve râm ran, thu có lá phong rợp thành, đông có tuyết trắng mênh mang, đẹp tựa tranh vẽ, là thắng cảnh trần gian.

Thuyền cập bến, Đại Trần đang dời đô, đâu đâu cũng thấy hàng hóa, Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ Vũ Độc xuống thuyền, lên xe, vén màn tò mò nhìn ra ngoài.

Tòa thành hùng vĩ như đội đất chui lên, suốt nghìn năm lịch sử, Giang Châu chưa từng nếm mùi chiến loạn, toàn thành có khoảng năm mươi vạn hộ dân, tường thành dài trăm dặm, phố gấm phồn hoa như dệt.

“Nè, Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh lay y, hỏi, “Nơi đây sầm uất hơn Tây Xuyên nhiều, sao ông nội ta không dời đô đến Giang Châu?”

“Vì Triệu Khuê.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Xưa nay, Tạ Hựu và Triệu Khuê là kẻ thù một mất một còn, tiên đế có nói Tạ Hựu và Triệu Khuê phải nhường nhau một bước, miễn cho hàng nghìn hàng vạn người chết oan uổng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy võ tướng tranh quyền ảnh hưởng lan rộng hơn văn thần, hậu quả cũng nặng nề hơn, Tạ Hựu và Triệu Khuê nắm quân đội hùng hậu, ông nội hắn không thể làm ngơ tính mạng dân chúng nên đành dời đô về Tây Xuyên, ngăn chặn nội đấu giữa hai đại thần, mất nhiều hơn được.

Phu xe chưa tới Giang Châu lần nào, chạy một hồi thì không phân biệt nổi phương hướng, thành Giang Châu không như Tây Xuyên, chia ra thành trong và thành ngoài. Thành trong là phủ Giang Châu, nay đã là cấm địa hoàng cung. Thành ngoài xây theo cấu trúc vòng tròn đồng tâm, vòng ngoài cùng là một trăm lẻ tám phường, mỗi phường có nghìn hộ dân, vòng kế tiếp là nơi tập trung giao dịch buôn bán, dãy phố chạy xuyên toàn thành, chia thành vô số đường nhỏ. Vòng trong là tập hợp trường học, quán trọ đan xen với chín mươi sáu phường, đan lồng đối xứng theo Thiên Can Địa Chi*. Giang Châu hệt như chiếc la bàn phong thủy khổng lồ, dòng Trường Giang lưu chuyển tuần hoàn qua sáu bến thuyền bọc quanh la bàn.

_*Là hệ thống đánh số thành chu kỳ được dùng ở các nước có nền văn hóa Đông Á._

Vũ Độc cũng bị cấu trúc này làm ngu người, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Chẳng phải huynh từng đến Giang Châu rồi à?”

“Quên rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Vừa mới vô đã lạc đường, mò mẫm trong thành cả buổi, cuối cùng là Trịnh Ngạn dẫn đi.”

“Bôn Tiêu biết đường không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Hay là đi theo Bôn Tiêu?”

Bôn Tiêu ngựa quen đường cũ, dẫn đường cho xe ngựa rẽ vào hẻm nhỏ, chạy một hồi ra lại đường chính.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã quen bố cục rõ ràng ở Thượng Kinh, Tây Xuyên, vào Giang Châu thì không còn biết hướng Bắc nằm đâu, mãi đến lúc lấy lại tinh thần, Bôn Tiêu đã đứng ngoài hoàng cung, không kiên nhẫn chờ xe ngựa.

Ngay lúc đó, trên phố vang tiếng gõ chiêng dẹp đường, một chiếc xe ngựa lộng lẫy chạy đến, võ tướng giáp đen ngồi trên ngựa hỏi, “Kẻ nào ngáng đường?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nguy rồi, trong xe là ai vậy?”

“Để ta ứng phó.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng ra, không phải sợ.”

“Là Vũ khanh à?” Giọng Thái Diêm truyền đến, đích thân xuống xe, nói, “Ngươi về rồi!”

Thái Diêm không nhận ra xe ngựa nhưng nhận ra Bôn Tiêu.

Đoàn Lĩnh lén nhìn qua màn xe, thấy đoàn xe kéo dài dọc con đường, liền biết vận may của hai người đúng là quá tốt, thế mà gặp phải Hoàng đế và Thái tử ngay ngoài hoàng cung!

Sau xe Thái tử là một chiếc xe phong cách cổ xưa tám ngựa kéo, chắc chắn người trong xe là chú của hắn, Hoàng đế đương triều Lý Diễn Thu!

Thái Diêm xuống xe, Vũ Độc chống gậy, muốn qua gặp, Thái Diêm đích thân tiến đến, ra hiệu Vũ Độc không phải di chuyển, ân cần hỏi han vài câu.

“Làm gì để bị thương nặng thế?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Học nghệ không tinh thông.” Vũ Độc thản nhiên đáp, “Sơ ý khinh địch, không sao hết, nghỉ ngơi mấy tháng là khỏe.”

Y vừa dứt lời, xung quanh im lặng, Tạ Hựu nhìn Vũ Độc như người nào khác.

Thái Diêm nói, “Để về rồi truyền đại phu đến xem cho ngươi, chuyến này vất vả rồi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Chờ thương tích lành hẳn rồi đến bái kiến bệ hạ.” Nói rồi ôm quyền với Thái Diêm, “Chúc mừng điện hạ dời đến Giang Châu, nơi đây cọp chầu rồng cuộn, nhất định mưa thuận gió hòa, quốc thái dân an.”

Thái Diêm hiểu ý, cười nói, “Nghe nói còn một người cùng ngươi đến Đồng Quan…”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trong xe, thót một cái, Vũ Độc bên ngoài đáp, “Vương Sơn chưa về, còn ở Đồng Quan, mấy bữa nữa sẽ lên đường.”

“Tốt, tốt lắm.” Thái Diêm nói, “Chờ hắn về rồi cùng ôn chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không thấy được Thái Diêm, cảm xúc lẫn lộn, cẩn thận vạch một khe nhỏ trên màn nhìn xe vua phía xa.

Đúng lúc này, Tạ Hựu vén màn, Lý Diễn Thu bước xuống xe.

“Đang thắc mắc không biết Bôn Tiêu ở đâu.” Lý Diễn Thu lạnh nhạt nói, “Ra là bị Vũ Độc cưỡi đi.”

Khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh ngây ra như sét đánh, như lại trông thấy người ngày nhớ đêm mong. Ánh mắt, đôi mày, môi, đến thần thái cũng cực kỳ giống Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Cảm giác kỳ lạ ấy luôn chảy xuôi dòng máu, hệt như năm xưa hắn đang chăm hoa trong sân, cha lẳng lặng đứng sau lưng hắn, lúc nhìn Lý Diễn Thu như trông thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng sống lại.

“Bệ hạ.” Vũ Độc ôm quyền.

“Cũng được.” Lý Diễn Thu thuận miệng nói, “Đã cưỡi ngựa của Lý gia ta thì sau này vào Đông cung làm môn khách luôn đi, xem như ngươi có duyên với Vinh Nhi.”

Lý Diễn Thu tiến lên vài bước, chờ Vũ Độc trả lời, Vũ Độc lại không nói không rằng, không tạ ơn, thậm chí không gật đầu.

Sắc mặt Thái Diêm vô cùng khó coi, tình huống khó xử, cuối cùng, Tạ Hựu lên tiếng nhắc nhở.

“Vũ Độc, có nghe không?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Nghe.”

Cũng may Thái Diêm biết ứng biến, nói với Lý Diễn Thu, “Tứ thúc, đợi y lành vết thương rồi tính.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thôi vậy, lâu quá không gặp mày.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Phiền bệ hạ bận tâm…”

Nhưng Lý Diễn Thu không phải nói Vũ Độc mà đang nói với Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu quay đầu nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, thong thả bước đến, Lý Diễn Thu nắm yên ngựa leo lên, xoay đầu ngựa, nói với Tạ Hựu, “Trẫm về cung trước.”

Lý Diễn Thu ngồi trên ngựa vươn tay với Thái Diêm, muốn kéo hắn lên lưng Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu lại ngoảnh đi, không để ý tới Thái Diêm, chở Lý Diễn Thu đến bên cạnh xe ngựa của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngóng ra ngoài, Bôn Tiêu cứ thế chạy đến, dừng bên cửa sổ xe.

Vũ Độc biến sắc, thầm nghĩ không ổn rồi. Ngay đến Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không ngờ, Lý Diễn Thu vô tình nhìn thoáng qua khe hở màn trúc, bắt gặp ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hai chú cháu đối mặt cách lớp màn, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức nghiêng người tránh ánh mắt Lý Diễn Thu, trong lòng như bị giáng một đòn nặng nề.


	91. Chương 91: Nhà mới

Lý Diễn Thu như cảm giác được điều gì, đứng bên xe ngựa im lặng chốc lát, sau đó nói, “Bôn Tiêu, đổi chủ rồi không nghe lời nữa à?”

Bôn Tiêu phì mũi, Lý Diễn Thu giật dây cương, “Sa!”

Bôn Tiêu gõ móng, lát sau không tình nguyện quay đầu, thả bước trên đường, Tạ Hựu và Thái Diêm mỉm cười.

“Về cung!” Lý Diễn Thu cất giọng, lại nói với Vũ Độc, “Mượn cưỡi vài ngày rồi trả cho ngươi, thấy ngươi thương tích như vậy chắc cũng không cưỡi ngựa được đâu.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, Tạ Hựu giễu cợt, “Chứ không phải bị con ngựa này hất cho te tua như này hả.”

Mọi người cười vang, Lý Diễn Thu cũng cười, Thái Diêm nói với Vũ Độc, “Dưỡng thương cho tốt.”

Lý Diễn Thu giục ngựa phóng đi, Bôn Tiêu tung vó, để lại cơn gió cuốn bay lá phong, Lý Diễn Thu điều khiển ngựa chạy thẳng vào hoàng cung, vạt áo vàng rực phất lên, hòa vào màu lá đẫm sắc máu.

Vũ Độc nhìn theo đến khi Lý Diễn Thu khuất bóng mới xoay người lên xe.

“Xin lỗi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc đang suy tư, nghe vậy thì chẳng hiểu gì cả, “Cái gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Tạ Hựu và Lý Diễn Thu chẳng hề nể nang Vũ Độc, còn châm chọc khích bác, hắn nghe mà khó chịu trong lòng, huống chi, Vũ Độc vì hắn mới bị thương nặng như vậy, suy cho cùng là Lý gia nợ y. Vũ Độc hiểu được, chợt thấy buồn cười, lắc đầu nói, “Có gì đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Vũ Độc rộng lượng đến thế, trước kia bị Xương Lưu Quân trào phúng mấy câu mà bực dọc nửa ngày, giờ lại tỏ vẻ không sao cả.

Vũ Độc chống khuỷu tay dựa thành xe, nhìn lá vàng dọc đường, Đoàn Lĩnh nhích đến dựa lưng y, Vũ Độc quay lại hỏi, “Vừa rồi bệ hạ có thấy em không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, nhớ lại hồi ức ngắn ngủi, đúng là hắn và Lý Diễn Thu đã thấy nhau, hai người vừa chạm mắt đã dời đi ngay, còn cách một lớp màn trúc, chắc chắn Lý Diễn Thu không nhận ra hắn.

“Tứ thúc là người như thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Y thể chất yếu, bệnh liên miên.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Người bệnh quanh năm suốt tháng thì tính tình ít nhiều gì cũng có hơi gắt gỏng.”

—o0o—

Nắng ngày thu đổ dài muôn trượng, Lý Diễn Thu ghìm ngựa ngoài điện Thái Hòa, gió chiều phất phới, cờ bay phần phật.

“Ngô hoàng vạn tuế!” Quân giáp đen quỳ một gối, khí thế dời non lấp biển.

Tạ Hựu và Thái Diêm chậm rãi theo sau, Lý Diễn Thu khựng lại, có vẻ ngẩn ngơ, y như cảm giác được điều gì sau khoảnh khắc vừa rồi.

“Vất vả rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Quân giáp đen tách ra như thủy triều, nhường một con đường, Lý Diễn Thu vào chính điện, hoàng cung Giang Châu trải bao mưa gió, tu sửa nhiều lần, còn xa hoa hơn cả Tây Xuyên. Thái giám tiến đến cởi áo choàng cho Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu rảo bước dọc hành lang.

Trịnh Ngạn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng đến, Lý Diễn Thu băng qua ngoài Đông cung, liếc một cái, thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi dưới hành lang thổi sáo, Lý Diễn Thu bước qua, gã cũng không đứng dậy hành lễ.

“Đi cả chặng đường chắc con cũng mệt rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu không để ý Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chỉ nói với Thái Diêm, “Đi nghỉ đi.”

Thái Diêm theo sau, nói, “Mai là ngày lành, phải tế trời, Tứ thúc cũng nghỉ sớm đi.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Tuy đổi nhà nhưng vẫn khó tránh phải uống thuốc, con yên tâm.”

Thái Diêm và các tôi tớ Đông cung tiễn bước Lý Diễn Thu.

Trong cung Trường Thu, Mục Cẩm Chi đang soi gương vẽ chân mày, quần áo, trâm cài, phấn son đã đưa đến, đang được cung nữ kiểm tra.

“Lại có ai trêu chọc bệ hạ à?” Mục Cẩm Chi nhìn Lý Diễn Thu qua gương, nhướn mày, mỉm cười hỏi.

“Chẳng ai trêu chọc ta cả.” Lý Diễn Thu đứng sau lưng Mục Cẩm Chi, đáp, “Hỏa nhãn kim tinh của Hoàng hậu cũng có lúc nhìn lầm.”

Mục Cẩm Chi buông trâm cài, thuận miệng nói, “Hôm nay đã căn dặn chuyện môn khách của Thái tử, chờ tuyển chọn người tài sau kỳ thi rồi để Thái tử lựa.”

Lý Diễn Thu nho nhã nói, “Khiến Hoàng hậu nhọc lòng rồi.”

Hai vợ chồng lời không hợp ý, Lý Diễn Thu nói xong liền ra ngoài, Mục Cẩm Chi nhìn bóng áo trắng của y qua gương.

Lý Diễn Thu về tẩm cung của mình, nhìn trời quang ngoài điện Tuyên Thất.

Trịnh Ngạn ngồi dưới hành lang, sai người mở rương tìm rượu của hắn.

“Trịnh Ngạn.” Lý Diễn Thu nhíu mày, “Sao còn ở đây?”

“Thái tử ghét ta, bệ hạ.” Trịnh Ngạn lễ phép nói, “Có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, thần cần gì phải ở đó để người ta xem thường, không gặp mặt thì chẳng phải sẽ thoải mái hơn sao?”

“Ta vừa gặp Ô Lạc Hầu Mục thì bỗng dưng nổi nóng khó hiểu.” Lý Diễn Thu điềm đạm nói với Trịnh Ngạn, “Tứ đại thích khách, tên nào cũng quái gở chẳng giống ai, giờ xem ra, Vũ Độc thất bại nhất lại là người đứng đắn nhất, không biết có phải Vũ Độc bỏ độc cho các ngươi hay không mà tên nào tên nấy cà lơ phất phơ.”

Lời này mắng luôn cả Trịnh Ngạn, hai anh em Lý gia, một hiển lộ tài năng, một là kim trong bọc, Trịnh Ngạn hiểu rõ tính tình Lý Diễn Thu, biết y đang nổi giận.

Trịnh Ngạn lập tức nói, “Bệ hạ thứ tội, thần sẽ đến Đông cung.”

Trịnh Ngạn đi rồi, Lý Diễn Thu thở dài.

“Bệ hạ, đến giờ uống thuốc rồi.” Cung nữ dâng thuốc, Lý Diễn Thu tiện tay nhận chén, uống cạn rồi ném ra sân, chén lưu ly vỡ tan tành.

—o0o—

“Oa—” Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đến nhà mới.

Tướng phủ ban cho Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh một khoảnh sân riêng, cách phủ chính một con hẻm, rộng hơn nhà cũ ở Tây Xuyên rất nhiều, nhà mới có bốn căn phòng hai gian, dựng sẵn bình phong, sân sau có khu vực nuôi ngựa, sắp xếp một chủ sự và hai tôi tớ hầu hạ.

Trong sân có hòn non bộ, một hồ nước, sau hồ trồng đủ loại tre trúc, kế bên là cây đào, nước trong ống trúc cong cong khúc khuỷu róc rách chảy vào hồ, ống trúc lắp trên tường kia được dẫn đến từ phủ Thừa tướng.

“Tướng gia dặn hai vị về đây trước.” Chủ sự nói, “Tắm rửa sạch sẽ, tối nay sẽ mở tiệc đón gió cho hai vị.”

“Về hết đi, không cần hầu hạ.”

Vũ Độc nói chuyện với chủ sự ở sân trước, Đoàn Lĩnh đang háo hức nhìn trái nhìn phải, nhà mới có bình phong bằng gấm, song cửa sổ nằm ngang, khiến hắn nhớ đến viện Quỳnh Hoa, vật trang trí đều làm bằng sứ men xanh, có cả thư phòng cho hắn đọc sách.

Chủ sự cẩn thận đỡ Vũ Độc vào.

“Vâng.” Chủ sự như đã đoán được Vũ Độc sẽ nói thế, chỉ đứng trong sân, không đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói với chủ sự, “Trong nhà Vũ gia có bí mật giang hồ, nhiều vật dụng có độc, sợ vô ý làm các ngươi bị thương, không cần ở lại đâu, nếu có việc sai bảo ta sẽ đến tướng phủ gọi, về đi.”

Bấy giờ chủ sự mới gật đầu, khom người với Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc, cáo từ.

Không có người ngoài mới tiện nói chuyện, bằng không thì chết như thế nào cũng không hay.

“Có tiền nữa nè!” Đoàn Lĩnh ở phòng bên cạnh, nói, “Hai trăm lượng vàng lận đó!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã báo với Mục Khoáng Đạt chuyện kho báu ở Đồng Quan, không biết Mục Khoáng Đạt xử lý núi vàng như thế nào, nếu lấy ra dùng thì cũng đủ mua cả tòa thành, chút tiền thưởng của Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng thấm vào đâu.

Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn rất phấn khởi, ít ra không cần phải ăn bánh qua ngày nữa.

Vũ Độc ngồi trong phòng, nói, “Muốn ăn gì, ta ra ngoài mua.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh ngồi đó đi, đừng nhúc nhích.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm chăn đến, bảo Vũ Độc nhích vào trong, đặt gối lên giường. Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Em ngủ phòng này đi, ta ngủ dưới chân giường canh gác cho em.”

“Không sợ nửa đêm ta xuống giường uống nước đạp chết huynh hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Vũ Độc nhớ mấy tháng trước y đã nói như vậy, đột nhiên buồn cười, hai người phì cười.

Vũ Độc nói, “Để ta làm.”

“Huynh không thể nghe lời ta à?” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói.

“Rồi rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dù gì cũng phải cho ta chuyện gì để làm chứ, ta bị thương chứ đâu có tàn phế.”

Vũ Độc được Đoàn Lĩnh chăm sóc mà bứt rứt, không liên quan đến thân phận của Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ vì từ nhỏ đến lớn chưa có ai đối đãi với y như vậy.

“Vậy huynh đi tắm đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc giơ tay ngửi ống tay áo, mặt đỏ bừng, Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài gọi người múc nước tắm.

Tôi tớ khiêng thùng tắm lớn đặt ở góc phòng, lần lượt đổ nước nóng nước lạnh pha ấm.

“Ta tự tắm.” Vũ Độc vội nói.

“Cởi đồ mau.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, cầm quần áo của Vũ Độc ra sân sau ném vào chậu, đổ nước vào ngâm, về phòng tìm quần áo sạch, lần này Mục Khoáng Đạt đã căn dặn tôi tớ kỹ lưỡng, vị chủ sự vừa rồi làm việc rất cẩn thận, quên thưởng cho người ta rồi.

Không lâu sau, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm quần áo sạch bước vào, xắn tay áo tắm cho Vũ Độc, tay Vũ Độc quấn băng, không thể đụng nước, tay kia chà xát cơ thể, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh vào thì đỏ bừng từ mặt xuống cổ.

Đoàn Lĩnh đè Vũ Độc ngồi yên, tắm toàn thân cho y, Vũ Độc không tắm từ ngày bị thương, y gác tay trái lên mép thùng để Đoàn Lĩnh xoa bóp bờ vai tráng kiện.

“Đừng rướn vào.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng đừng đừng, đừng mò xuống dưới!”

Thùng tắm rất to, Đoàn Lĩnh với nửa người vào, Vũ Độc cảm giác được Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nghiêm túc tắm cho y, nhưng tay hắn cứ sờ tới sờ lui, sờ cho y sắp kiềm chế hết nổi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giơ chân lên.”

Vũ Độc thấy Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức thú vị, muốn trêu hắn, bèn ôm Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn lọt vào thùng, nước văng tung tóe.

Đoàn Lĩnh nổi nóng, “Huynh!”

Đoàn Lĩnh ướt nhẹp, mặt Vũ Độc đỏ lên, cười nói, “Em tắm đi, ta không tắm nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Người huynh bẩn lắm, đừng làm rộn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cởi quần áo ướt, trần trụi ngồi lên đùi Vũ Độc, chợt có cảm xúc gì đó rất lạ. Dù trước kia đụng chạm da thịt với Vũ Độc cũng không có cảm giác như lúc này.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đỏ mặt, như cái đêm còn bé vô tình trông thấy cơ thể Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng đối với Vũ Độc, tim hắn đập còn dữ dội hơn, như có thứ gì đó mới mẻ vô cùng kích thích ẩn hiện sau màn chờ hắn khám phá.

“Sao không nói gì vậy?” Vũ Độc bình tĩnh lại, gác tay lên mép thùng, tay kia vỗ bờ vai trắng ngần của Đoàn Lĩnh, khó hiểu nhìn hắn.

“Không… không có gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh luống cuống.

Vũ Độc nhận ra điều gì, ánh mắt lóe ý cười.

Đoàn Lĩnh vùi đầu dùng khăn vải chà lồng ngực Vũ Độc.

Ngoài phòng vang tiếng bước chân, hai người khựng lại.

“Ê, huynh đài, ngươi còn nợ ta một chén rượu đấy.” Là Trịnh Ngạn.

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, hắn chưa gặp Trịnh Ngạn bao giờ, cứ tưởng là người của phủ Thừa tướng xông vào, Vũ Độc vòng một tay ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn vào lòng.

Trịnh Ngạn không dừng bước, đẩy cửa phòng, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh thân không mảnh vải, để hắn úp mặt vào vai mình.

Lúc vào, Trịnh Ngạn thấy Vũ Độc ôm một thiếu niên, hai người tắm chung.

“Trịnh Ngạn! Có mắt không biết nhìn à!” Vũ Độc bực dọc quát, “Cút ra ngoài!”

Trịnh Ngạn cười hề hề, cười không ngừng được, vội vàng đóng cửa, nói, “Ngươi cứ tiếp tục đi, chớ trách chớ trách, thật sự không ngờ mà.”

Vũ Độc gắt, “Chờ ngoài đó, bớt nói nhảm.”

Nghe tiếng bước chân Trịnh Ngạn đi xa, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, vừa rồi hai người trần trụi dán sát vào nhau, hắn cảm nhận được nhịp tim như trống dồn của Vũ Độc, thứ kia của hai người đều ngẩng đầu.

Hai người thở dốc, Vũ Độc ra dấu im lặng, ý bảo tắm tiếp, Đoàn Lĩnh nuốt nước bọt, chà xát phía dưới cho Vũ Độc.

“Xong rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, vội vã leo ra, suýt trượt chân ngã.

“Cẩn thận.” Vũ Độc vươn tay ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, đỡ hắn đứng thẳng, Đoàn Lĩnh lau khô người, mặc quần vào, dìu Vũ Độc bước ra, để y dựa vào mình mà lau người, lúc lau đến phía dưới, khăn vải đụng vào vật to lớn đang ngóc đầu, hai người lại đỏ mặt.

Vũ Độc khoác áo ngoài, loạng choạng bước đi, xỏ guốc gỗ, cà nhắc ra hành lang, đi ngang qua Trịnh Ngạn đến phòng chính.

“Nhanh thế?” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Đừng nói bị ta dọa sợ quá bắn luôn nha.”

Vũ Độc mắng một câu thô tục với Trịnh Ngạn, Đoàn Lĩnh trong phòng giật mình, lần đầu nghe Vũ Độc chửi bậy. Lát sau lại nghe tiếng guốc gỗ, Vũ Độc gõ cửa, đưa quần áo sạch cho Đoàn Lĩnh thay.

Dọn dẹp xong xuôi, tôi tớ đến khiêng thùng đi, Vũ Độc để tóc ướt, chỉ khoác áo ngoài, đi chân trần, ngồi dựa giường, bấy giờ mới tiếp Trịnh Ngạn.


	92. Chương 92: Tịch Diệt Tán

“Vết thương chưa lành, ngươi uống rượu, ta uống thuốc.” Vũ Độc thờ ơ nói, cầm chén thuốc ra vẻ tượng trưng mời Trịnh Ngạn. Trịnh Ngạn dở khóc dở cười, “Mới mấy ngày mà nghe câu này hai lần rồi.”

Vũ Độc biết Trịnh Ngạn từ đâu đến, đã gặp ai, không hỏi nhiều, cũng không giới thiệu Đoàn Lĩnh với Trịnh Ngạn, Trịnh Ngạn chờ cả buổi, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nhếch khóe môi, nhướn mày với Vũ Độc, ý là sao không giới thiệu làm quen?

Vũ Độc nóng nảy, “Lải nhải lắm thế, rốt cuộc đến đây làm gì?”

“Ta là Vương Sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh chủ động nói, “Trịnh huynh khỏe chứ.”

Trịnh Ngạn dựa bàn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ngươi khiến ta nhớ đến một người.”

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh không hẹn mà cùng khựng lại.

“Đúng là có nét giống mẹ vợ tương lai của y.” Trịnh Ngạn phá ra cười.

Vũ Độc thẹn quá hóa giận, quát, “Cút ngay!”

“Mẹ vợ là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Lấy lá ngón ra đây.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói.

Trịnh Ngạn vội xua tay, ý bảo không giỡn nữa, giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Là phu nhân của Hoài Âm hầu, Đoan Bình công chúa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nảy ra một ý, cười hỏi, “Giống chỗ nào?”

Trịnh Ngạn chỉ khóe miệng, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu Trịnh Ngạn muốn nói môi hắn giống Đoan Bình công chúa.

Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Ông đây không ưa Diêu Tranh, đừng nhắc đến nàng ta.”

“Chừng nào vào Đông cung?” Trịnh Ngạn miễn cưỡng nói, “Hôm nay Thái tử nhắc ngươi đấy.”

Nghe vậy, Vũ Độc nhẹ nhàng nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo hắn đừng lo.

“Gọi thì đến, đuổi thì đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục bỏ đi thì nhớ đến ta, ngươi hầu hạ cũng nên có chừng mực thôi, Trịnh Ngạn.”

“Không đi, về rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Về ngay hôm trước khi dời đô.”

Vũ Độc ngạc nhiên, nhưng nghĩ kỹ lại thì cũng nằm trong dự đoán.

“Bị hắt hủi rồi à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn lắc đầu, “Không biết, nhìn không giống.”

“Rốt cuộc tên kia có xuất thân thế nào.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta nghĩ mãi không ra, tại sao năm xưa tiên đế cho một người như gã đi theo.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập thình thịch, biết Vũ Độc đang hỏi thay hắn, Trịnh Ngạn có quan hệ thân thiết với Hoài Âm hầu, không chừng biết được tin tức triều đình.

Quả nhiên, Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Ô Lạc Hầu là họ Tiên Ti, còn là họ của vua.”

Vũ Độc im lặng, xoay chén.

“Ta nghe được vài chuyện của Khách Vô Danh từ Hoài Âm hầu.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Trăm năm trước, nước Ô Lạc Hầu thua Đại Trần ta ba lần, toàn tộc di chuyển vào sâu trong núi Tiên Ti, đa phần thay tên đổi họ làm thợ săn. Gần hai mươi năm trước, hai nước Trần, Nguyên tổ chức một trận chiến quy mô nhỏ trên núi Tiên Ti.”

“Chiến dịch Trường Lâm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đúng, là chiến dịch Trường Lâm.” Trịnh Ngạn bất ngờ vì Đoàn Lĩnh lại biết, cũng không hỏi, Đoàn Lĩnh chủ động nói, “Ta từng thấy tấu chương về trận chiến này trong tướng phủ.”

Lời này không phải nhất thời bịa ra, trước kia đọc sách trong tướng phủ, tiên sinh từng ra một đề văn cho hắn và Mục Khánh phân tích chiến dịch Trường Lâm, trận đó cực kỳ thảm khốc.

“Hắn là thư đồng của Mục Khánh.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, “Chớ có trêu vào, người đọc sách bụng dạ đen tối lắm.”

Trịnh Ngạn “ừ” một tiếng, nói, “Đúng thế, người đọc sách không dễ chọc, chẳng may đắc tội thì người ta viết văn mắng ngươi nghìn thu muôn đời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, Trịnh Ngạn nói tiếp, “Trong trận Trường Lâm, Trần và Nguyên xem núi Tiên Ti là chiến trường, hậu duệ nước Ô Lạc Hầu chẳng còn mấy ai, quân Nguyên tiến đánh, quân Trần rút lui sau đó quay lại phản công, quân Nguyên tạm rút rồi lập trận đánh du kích, chết rất nhiều người. Năm ấy, hình như Ô Lạc Hầu Mục mới có tám tuổi.”

“Thôn của gã bị phá hủy à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Có lẽ.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Dưới trướng Trấn mệnh tướng quân Tần Triệu có một cao thủ là Lê Tân, Lê Tân cứu được Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, đưa gã về Lỗ Nam dạy dỗ, nhận làm đệ tử. Tần tướng quân từng viết thư báo việc này cho Hoài Âm hầu, chỉ nhắc đến một đứa trẻ, không nói tên, bao nhiêu năm qua vẫn không ai biết tên thật của Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

“Ta chỉ biết gã được gọi là Khách Vô Danh.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Phải.” Trịnh Ngạn tự rót rượu, nói, “Sau nữa, Tần Triệu hy sinh trong trận Thượng Tử, mấy năm sau, cả nhà Lê thị bị tàn sát chỉ trong một đêm, đệ tử trộm kiếm Thanh Phong bỏ trốn, Bạch Hổ Đường phái người đuổi giết, ngươi cũng biết rồi. Gã trốn chui trốn nhủi, cuối cùng được tiên đế che chở, nhận vào dưới trướng. Tiên đế nắm giữ Trấn Sơn Hà, phàm là thích khách xuất thân Bạch Hổ Đường thì không được chống đối người cầm Trấn Sơn Hà, đó là lời dạy tổ tiên.”

“Có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta sẽ không vào Đông cung làm môn khách, bọn họ xem thường ta.”

Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Mới có mấy ngày mà ngươi cứ như biến thành người khác, lập gia đình rồi tự dưng chín chắn hẳn lên, không hấp ta hấp tấp như trước nữa.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, tuy Vũ gia không thể độc chết ngươi, nhưng khiến ngươi ba tháng không thể mở miệng nói thì chẳng khó đâu.”

Trịnh Ngạn chống đầu gối, miễn cưỡng đứng dậy, “Chán thế, hôm nào vào cung chơi lát?”

“Thân mang thương tích, không tiện hành động, không tiễn.” Vũ Độc lạnh nhạt nói, “Tùy duyên, không có việc thì đừng đến kẻo lôi ta xuống nước.”

Trịnh Ngạn đồng cảm, hỏi, “Ngươi không kiên trì được lâu đâu, tội gì phải thế?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Không tiễn.”

Trịnh Ngạn chỉ phải gật đầu, mỉm cười ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy tiễn Trịnh Ngạn ra cửa, Trịnh Ngạn cưỡi ngựa đi, Bôn Tiêu chờ ngoài cửa, hiển nhiên là do Trịnh Ngạn dắt đến. Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn nó vào chuồng ngựa sân sau xếp chỗ, vỗ đầu nó.

“Hắn thay Thái tử đến thăm dò.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Vũ Độc.

“Em cũng nhận ra à?” Vũ Độc ngạc nhiên.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nói, “Ắt là Thái tử bảo hắn nhân tiện đưa Bôn Tiêu qua luôn.”

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm, dựa giường, bình tâm tĩnh khí nhưng luôn nhíu mày, Đoàn Lĩnh có một chuyện nghĩ mãi không ra nhưng không hỏi Vũ Độc, bây giờ Trịnh Ngạn nhắc đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chuyện cũ bỗng chốc ùa về. Theo lời cha dặn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp giả làm phu xe vào kinh thành tìm hắn, giữa lúc nước nhà nguy nan thì đưa về một Thái tử giả, làm rối loạn bố cục của Mục Khoáng Đạt… Hôm đó, gã bỏ độc vào rượu và thức ăn, vứt hắn xuống sông, sau đó ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào lại cứu mạng hắn ở Đồng Quan, bất chấp liều mình với Hạ Lan Yết, suy cho cùng là vì an nguy của hắn.

“Ta nhớ lúc huynh cứu ta, huynh từng nói ta trúng độc Tịch Diệt Tán.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đó là thứ gì?”

“Một loại độc phá hủy tri giác.” Vũ Độc nói, “Người trúng độc không thể nói, không thể suy nghĩ, đần độn ngu ngốc như xác không hồn, thường dùng để giả chết, nếu không uống thuốc giải trong mười hai canh giờ thì cả quãng đời còn lại chỉ có thể sống như khúc gỗ.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh nhói lên, nói, “Vậy có lẽ gã không muốn giết ta.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Có thể, nhưng biết đâu gã muốn biến em thành con rối chỉ biết làm theo lệnh gã, giữ em lại để sau này dùng đến.”

“Loại độc này có nguồn gốc thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh quái lạ.

“Thời xưa đã có người dùng thuốc này để thao túng vua hoặc quan lại.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ví dụ như có đại thần biên quan thế lực hùng hậu, một tay che trời, không thể giết, nhưng có thể dùng Tịch Diệt Tán tạm thời khống chế, đạt mục đích rồi thì mới xử lý xác chết.”

Có cơ hội giải độc, tức là Lang Tuấn Hiệp không phải muốn nhổ cỏ tận gốc, ít ra thì khoảnh khắc ấy gã không muốn giết hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nhiều lần nghĩ đến vấn đề này, liệu có phải Lang Tuấn Hiệp bỏ độc chỉ để bảo vệ hắn, ném xuống sông rồi hôm sau quay lại cứu? Nhưng suy nghĩ này thật sự quá mang tính chủ quan, nếu hắn còn tin tưởng Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì chỉ có thể dùng từ ngu xuẩn để hình dung. Vậy nên suốt thời gian qua, hắn chưa bao giờ hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Lúc ở Đồng Quan, gã đã không giết ta.”

“Giết em.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đồng Quan ắt loạn, từ lần gặp em ở sau hẻm, gã đã bắt đầu để ý. Chúng ta đi Đồng Quan chấp hành nhiệm vụ, chưa nhận định rõ ràng mà xuống tay với em, không chỉ khiến người khác nghi ngờ mà còn phá hỏng kế hoạch của Mục tướng, đôi khi, bọn họ và Mục gia cần phải cùng tiến cùng lui.”

“Gã có hai cơ hội giết được ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, nói, “Nhưng đều không ra tay, một lần ở Tần Lĩnh, một lần trên tường thành Đồng Quan.”

Vũ Độc bắt đầu bất mãn nhưng không dám nổi cáu với Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ ậm ừ có lệ.

Đoàn Lĩnh là Thái tử biết nhìn nét mặt người khác nhất Đại Trần, không, phải là Thái tử biết nhìn nét mặt người khác nhất từ xưa tới nay, biết Vũ Độc không thích hắn phân tích giải vây cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp bèn không nói tiếp nữa, đi tìm thuốc bôi lên mắt cá chân Vũ Độc. Cổ chân Vũ Độc đã sắp lành hẳn, không lâu sau là có thể đi lại bình thường, nhưng muốn vượt nóc băng tường thì cần nghỉ ngơi thêm một thời gian.

“Huynh giận hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cái gì? Không… không có.” Vũ Độc không được tự nhiên.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa bôi thuốc lên mắt cá, vừa cù lòng bàn chân y, Vũ Độc vội la, “Đừng nghịch!”

Đoàn Lĩnh không buông tha, Vũ Độc nhịn đỏ mặt nhưng thật sự hết cách với Đoàn Lĩnh, cũng không dám đánh hắn, chỉ có thể dựa giường la hét, cuối cùng nhịn hết nổi, vươn tay chộp lấy Đoàn Lĩnh đè dưới thân, khóa hai tay hắn rồi chọt lét, hai người cười nắc nẻ, Đoàn Lĩnh vội kêu, “Không chơi nữa! Không chơi nữa!”

“Dám nghịch nữa không?” Vũ Độc nắm cổ tay Đoàn Lĩnh, thấp giọng nói bên tai hắn, “Đừng ép Vũ gia làm thịt em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, hai người đỏ mặt, mắt Đoàn Lĩnh đượm ý cười, cả hai tim đập rộn ràng. Vũ Độc thả Đoàn Lĩnh ra, kéo hắn ngồi dậy, hai người đều ngượng ngùng, không biết nói gì. May mà có người gõ cửa, Vũ Độc thuận miệng hỏi, “Ai?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội ra mở cửa, Mục Khánh phấn khích xông vào, kêu lên, “Vương Sơn! Chờ ngươi phát rầu! Làm gì đi lâu quá vậy!”

Đoàn Lĩnh gặp lại Mục Khánh cũng hớn hở, bước lên ôm hắn, đột nhiên nhớ Vũ Độc từng nói mình bạc tình, không nhịn được nhìn qua Vũ Độc, thấy Vũ Độc cũng đang quan sát mình, chợt lúng túng.

“Đến Đồng Quan làm việc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nói, “Vào đi.”

Tuy nơi này thuộc Mục phủ, nhưng Vũ Độc là chủ nhà, được Vũ Độc cho phép, Mục Khánh mới cởi giày bước vào, Đoàn Lĩnh xếp bàn, nấu nước pha trà cho Mục Khánh, Vũ Độc thì uống nước. Mục Khánh chẳng để ý nhiều, cười nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Họ nói Vũ Độc bị thương, không biết mai ngươi có đến đọc sách không, bảo ta chờ, nhưng chờ không nổi nên tới hỏi thăm.”

“Mấy bữa nay sao rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Còn phải nói…” Mục Khánh kêu khổ, “Buồn héo úa tâm hồn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nói, “Từ mai Vương Sơn sẽ đến đọc sách với ngươi, mọi thứ như cũ.”

“Tối nay có đến gặp cha ta không?” Mục Khánh nói, “Cha bảo ta đến hỏi ngươi, là tiệc nhà, không nhiều người, cũng không uống rượu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, biết trước sau vẫn không thể trốn tránh, phải đến báo cáo rõ ràng với Mục Khoáng Đạt. Vũ Độc đáp, “Vốn nên đến gặp, Thừa tướng đã không trách tội chậm trễ, đương nhiên phải đến rồi.”

Mục Khánh thấy quái lạ, cảm giác Vũ Độc đi một chuyến trở về rồi khách sáo hơn trước nhiều, không như kiểu mắt mọc trên đầu, trả lời toàn là “hừ” hoặc “ờ”.

“Vậy để ta về báo lại.” Mục Khánh nói, “Chờ các ngươi ở phòng bên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy muốn tiễn khách, Mục Khánh lại xua tay ý bảo không cần, đi thẳng ra ngoài.

“Ta đoán tối nay Mục tướng sẽ đặt ra rất nhiều nghi vấn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ sợ hỏi nhiều lòi đuôi.”

Vũ Độc khoát tay, “Đừng lo, ta trả lời thay em.”

Vũ Độc chống tay bước xuống giường, Đoàn Lĩnh tìm quần áo thay cho y, tướng phủ đã chuẩn bị y phục loại tốt nhất, quả nhiên người đẹp nhờ lụa, Vũ Độc người cao dáng chuẩn, mặc áo võ gấm Thục Trung, cài tay áo xong thì thần thái khác hẳn. Đoàn Lĩnh mặc y phục văn sĩ xanh đậm, sáng rực như hòn ngọc quý.

Còn thiếu vật trang sức đeo trên đai lưng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn bên hông Vũ Độc, thầm nghĩ ngày nào đó lấy lại ngọc bội sẽ cho y đeo miếng ngọc khắc _Cẩm Tú Sơn Hà_.

“Sao thế?” Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh không chớp mắt.

“Không có gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Đi thôi.”


	93. Chương 93: Tiệc đêm

Trịnh Ngạn cưỡi ngựa đến chuồng ngựa sau hoàng cung, nhảy xuống, trời hoàng hôn đổ mưa phùn, Thái Diêm đang dùng bữa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi kế bên.

“Sao rồi?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Đã hỏi Vũ Độc.” Trịnh Ngạn ngồi sau bàn khác, cầm chén trà nguội uống một ngụm, đáp, “Theo thần thấy, y không muốn vào Đông cung, đã đưa Bôn Tiêu về.”

Thái Diêm không nói gì, chỉ im lặng ăn.

“Nhà Vũ Độc có một thằng nhóc.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Tên Vương Sơn, hẳn là đặc phái viên được Mục tướng phái đến Đồng Quan, nếu điện hạ còn muốn mượn sức Vũ Độc thì hãy chú ý đến hắn.”

Thái Diêm “ừ” một tiếng, ngoài điện có người thông báo, “Điện hạ, đã đưa người đến.”

“Mời vào đây.” Thái Diêm nói.

Thái Diêm dùng từ “mời”, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhíu mày nhìn ra ngoài điện, thấy một người đàn ông chừng ba mươi, gầy trơ xương, ánh mắt nham hiểm, da sần, đã thay áo vải thô sạch sẽ, mặt mày bầm tím, đi không tiếng động, vào điện như cơn gió.

“Phùng bái kiến điện hạ.” Người đàn ông kia nói, phất tay áo quỳ lạy Thái Diêm.

“Ngươi không nói với ta là gã cũng được xá tội.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lạnh lùng nói.

Trịnh Ngạn thì biết, lúc thấy Phùng, hắn chỉ cười, không nói tiếng nào.

“Giờ thì ngươi biết rồi đấy, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Trịnh Ngạn nói với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Điện hạ rất nhân từ, sợ chọc tức ngươi thì không tốt cho sức khỏe.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không để ý Trịnh Ngạn châm chọc, chỉ nhìn Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm vô cùng khó xử, ho một tiếng, nói, “Phùng, đứng lên đi, kia là chỗ của ngươi.”

Thái Diêm chỉ vị trí cuối cùng bên phải, Phùng hành lễ với Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn, trầm giọng nói, “Tội thần Phùng bái kiến hai vị đại nhân.”

“Ai mà chẳng có tội.” Thái Diêm nói, “Nếu không thì thế gian cần chi thánh hiền, đã vào Đông cung rồi thì phải sống cho đàng hoàng.”

Phùng mỉm cười, Thái Diêm thưởng cho gã một chén rượu, Phùng cẩn thận uống cạn, ngoài điện nổi gió Tây, lá bay xào xạc, khoảnh sân đỏ rực màu máu.

—o0o—

Gió thu hiu quạnh, trời sao rực rỡ, tướng phủ treo đèn đủ sắc muôn màu, thắp sáng yến tiệc, còn mời người diễn rối bóng, pháo nổ mở màn, ngâm nga hai câu, con rối sau tấm màn đung đưa, kể chuyện người sói Giang Châu triều nhà Ngu. Trong lồng hấp trên bàn tiệc có nửa cân cua đực, bảy lạng cua cái.

Mục Khánh hớn hở xem rối bóng, Đoàn Lĩnh gỡ cua cho Mục Khánh, thỉnh thoảng trò chuyện vài câu, Vũ Độc dùng đũa nạy gạch và thịt cua bỏ vào mai để dành cho Đoàn Lĩnh, sợ hắn lo chăm Mục Khánh mà không ăn được cua nóng.

“Cho ta hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi.

Vũ Độc ra hiệu hắn ăn, Đoàn Lĩnh liền cầm mai cua ăn.

“Đến trễ!” Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Vừa dời đô nên bộn bề công việc, tốn không ít thời gian.”

Mọi người vội đứng dậy, hai phụ tá văn võ đắc lực là Xương Lưu Quân và Trường Sính theo sau, có thể thấy lão vẫn nể mặt Vũ Độc.

“Không sao.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lo xem rối, cũng chẳng để ý thời gian.”

Mọi người hành lễ với Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói với Trường Sính, “Sư thúc ngươi là rồng thần thấy đầu chẳng thấy đuôi, biết sớm thì đã dặn Vương Sơn ôm chân ông ấy kéo về rồi.”

Mọi người cùng cười, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ăn đi, đừng để ý lão già ta, vốn mở tiệc đón gió cho hai ngươi mà, ăn mau cho nóng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta cũng đoán Mục tướng bận quá nên sau khi về chẳng dám nhiều lời.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt gật đầu khen ngợi, “Lần này các ngươi làm rất tốt, giúp ta loại trừ được mối họa ngầm, ít nhất trong mười năm tới, Đồng Quan sẽ không nổi loạn, hôm nay ta đã nói chuyện với bệ hạ, bệ hạ rất tán thưởng ngươi, Vũ Độc.”

Vũ Độc chỉ thản nhiên “ừ”, nói, “Nhờ phúc của Thừa tướng.”

Người trong phòng đều nhận ra Vũ Độc thay đổi, liếc nhìn y, không lên tiếng, Trường Sính cười nói, “Trước kia ta từng muốn đi theo sư thúc, từ biệt mười năm không có tin tức, lần này anh bạn nhỏ Vương Sơn gặp được ông ấy, quả là có duyên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phí tiên sinh vẫn khỏe.”

Trước đó Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ dùng thư báo tin về, giờ mới kể lại tường tận quá trình làm việc ở Đồng Quan và trận chiến cuối cùng, đúng là cực kỳ mạo hiểm, nhưng phần lớn mưu kế hắn đều đẩy cho Vũ Độc, tránh bị Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính nghi ngờ. Mục Khoáng Đạt thi thoảng gật đầu, Trường Sính bốc cua ăn, không nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ nhìn tấm màn múa rối.

Đoàn Lĩnh kể hết đầu đuôi, Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói vài câu đơn giản như sắp đặt quân Đồng Quan và thực lực kẻ địch. Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Vũ Độc, ngươi đúng là có tài bày binh bố trận cũng như tấn công quân chủ lực.”

“Chắc học từ Triệu tướng quân.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Giờ thì thành tuyệt kỹ có một không hai rồi.”

Mục Khánh hiểu ý Xương Lưu Quân, cười văng cả đồ ăn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc hoàn toàn chẳng bận tâm khiêu khích của Xương Lưu Quân, chỉ khiêm tốn gật đầu, nói, “Đỡ hơn ai kia đi theo cao nhân nhiều năm mà chả học được cái gì ra hồn. Đa tạ.”

Lần này Đoàn Lĩnh cười suýt phun thức ăn, Vũ Độc đưa mai cua đựng đầy thịt cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Sắp thi rồi, sợ làm Sơn Nhi trễ nãi việc học nên vội vàng chạy về.”

“Biết chăm sóc con người ta rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói với Vũ Độc nói, “Thái tử rất thích ngươi, về suy nghĩ kỹ đi.”

Vũ Độc im lặng.

“Nhắc mới nhớ.” Trường Sính vui vẻ nói, “Quý phủ chuẩn bị viết giấy dự thi, sẵn sàng cho kỳ thi đầu xuân năm sau, phủ chúng ta được miễn thi Hương, với văn chương của anh bạn nhỏ Vương Sơn thì chẳng cần chờ thêm ba năm nữa đâu, đủ sức thi Hội rồi. Nhưng cần thỉnh giáo Vũ tiên sinh vấn đề xuất thân, để còn biết mà cho người viết danh thiếp bái phu tử.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, không ngờ Trường Sính dùng cả chiêu này, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy Trường Sính chỉ muốn thăm dò chứ chưa hẳn là nghi ngờ thân phận hắn.

Vũ Độc đã nghĩ sẵn đối sách, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cha em tên gì ấy nhỉ, suốt ngày gọi đại ca đại ca, nhất thời chẳng nhớ tên.”

“Vương Thịnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Vương Thịnh.” Vũ Độc thở dài, ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Vương Sơn mất mẹ từ nhỏ, cha buôn bán dược liệu, cũng biết xem bệnh như đại phu, quen ta ở Tầm Bắc, thường kiếm mấy loại thảo dược quý hiếm cho ta. Hắn theo cha bôn ba từ Nam lên Bắc nên hiểu biết hơn bạn bè cùng lứa, cha hắn đã nhiều lần nhờ ta trông hắn, để hắn không phải lưu lạc chân trời, nhưng năm đó ta ăn nhờ ở đậu, thân mình còn chưa lo xong, nói gì đến hai cha con hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến cha, tuy đó chỉ là thân phận hư cấu nhưng ít nhiều vẫn có điểm tương đồng với những gì hắn từng trải, khiến hắn nhớ lại chuyện xưa, cõi lòng ngổn ngang trăm mối.

“Hành y cứu người, làm việc thiện tích đức phù hộ cho con cháu.” Trường Sính nói, “Cha ngươi nhất định là người tốt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc cười, vỗ vai Đoàn Lĩnh, cầm tay hắn, vuốt ve từng ngón tay, Đoàn Lĩnh như muốn tan chảy, biết Vũ Độc không diễn kịch mà đang thật sự khích lệ hắn.

“Thằng nhóc này từ nhỏ ai gặp cũng thích.” Vũ Độc nói với mọi người, “Biết đủ thứ nghề, lăn lộn đánh thép trong quân, biết chơi xúc cúc, may vá, diễn tuồng, ta nhớ ơn cha hắn nên truyền nghề cho hắn, còn hắn học được bao nhiêu thì ta không biết. Người ta nói bát tự hắn khó lấy vợ, năm xưa Vương đại ca đã dặn cho hắn theo ta, cũng để ta sắp đặt tương lai hắn.”

“Vậy nghe theo ngươi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, quay sang bảo Trường Sính, “Lấy danh nghĩa thế gia buôn dược liệu Vương thị, nguyên quán Tầm Bắc để làm danh thiếp cho hắn, nghề y là nghề hợp pháp, những thứ khác không cần ghi nhiều.”

Trường Sính cười nói, “Cũng được, dù chưa đến tầm cải tử hoàn sinh nhưng chữa bệnh cứu người cũng không tồi.”

Lời này quá đề cao Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vội cảm tạ Trường Sính và Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt tiện tay rót rượu vào chén của Vũ Độc, nói, “Cua tính hàn, uống chút rượu Thiệu Hưng giải hàn, ngươi có thương tích, mấy ngày tới cứ ở trong phủ điều dưỡng, suy nghĩ cho rõ rồi giao việc cho ngươi.”

Vũ Độc biết Thái tử cũng nhắc với Mục Khoáng Đạt ý định mời chào, nếu việc ấy có lợi với Mục gia, dĩ nhiên Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng mong y vào Đông cung, thế thì dù xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì, chỉ cần y chấp nhận làm gián điệp cho Mục gia thì Mục gia sẽ có tai mắt, biết được hướng đi của Đông cung, huống chi do thám là sở trường của Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh lại nghĩ theo hướng khác, trước đó Thái tử từng mời chào Vũ Độc, nếu tin tưởng lòng trung thành của Vũ Độc, để y trong tướng phủ làm gia thần của Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ mang lại nhiều lợi ích hơn, tại sao bây giờ lại đổi ý?

“Không uống nữa.” Vũ Độc xua tay, nói, “Rượu này say chậm.”

Vũ Độc đưa nửa chén rượu còn lại cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh uống hết, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính còn phải bàn bạc, hai người về ngủ trước. Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đi qua hành lang uốn khúc, lúc ra khỏi phủ, Vũ Độc đột nhiên nói, “Nhìn kìa.”

Dải sông Ngân vắt qua chân trời, vẽ ra một đường ánh sáng trên đầu, hai người dừng bước, nhớ lại đêm Thất tịch ấy.

“Ta quên tổ chức sinh nhật cho em rồi.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hôm ấy đánh trận xong rồi quên mất.”

“Sinh nhật ta tháng Chạp.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Đến lúc đó rồi tổ chức cũng không muộn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc về phòng, hai người uống không ít rượu, Vũ Độc đổ ập xuống giường, mở to đôi mắt say ngà nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng lười dọn dẹp, nằm kế bên Vũ Độc.

“Huynh muốn vào Đông cung không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc im lặng, lát sau nói, “Biết đâu tìm được bằng chứng giả mạo của Thái tử và Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta thà giữ huynh lại bên cạnh, ta không muốn chúng ta chia xa.”

“Vậy không đi.” Vũ Độc giơ tay vỗ nhẹ vai Đoàn Lĩnh, nghiêng người, hai người đối mặt, ngơ ngẩn nhìn nhau.

“Còn thời gian mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sau khi thi xong, Mục tướng sẽ hỏi huynh lần nữa.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, hỏi, “Sao em biết?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Lão muốn xác nhận lòng trung của huynh, nhất định sẽ giữ ta lại tướng phủ để giam chân huynh.”

Vũ Độc chợt hiểu, đúng là rất có khả năng đó, Mục Khoáng Đạt nhận ra tình cảm giữa hai người ngày càng sâu đậm, chỉ cần dìu dắt, nâng đỡ Đoàn Lĩnh, thu nhận hắn làm học trò làm điều kiện trao đổi rồi sai Vũ Độc vào Đông cung làm môn khách của Thái tử, xem như một quân cờ mai phục bên cạnh Thái tử.

“Nhưng ta không hiểu.” Đoàn Lĩnh say chếnh choáng, xoa mặt Vũ Độc, nói, “Tại sao Thái tử lại sốt sắng mời chào huynh như vậy? Thái độ không giống lúc trước.”

Vũ Độc đã chẳng còn nghe Đoàn Lĩnh nói gì, mặt nhuốm men say, trong mắt chỉ còn gương mặt của Đoàn Lĩnh, nhìn đôi mắt hắn chứa ánh nước long lanh, đẹp như trời sao.

“Đoàn Lĩnh.” Vũ Độc gọi.

“Ừ?” Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng cảm thấy có Vũ Độc mãi mãi bầu bạn là điều may mắn nhất đời hắn. Như vừa rồi Vũ Độc đã nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, hắn không thể lấy vợ, trên thực tế, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không muốn, hắn ôm quá nhiều bí mật, không muốn liên lụy đến ai.

“Ngày sau em sẽ làm Hoàng đế.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lời ta nói với Mục tướng em đừng tưởng là thật, rồi em sẽ cưới một Thái tử phi xinh đẹp, nàng sẽ là Hoàng hậu của em, em sẽ có con, có cháu…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta không lấy vợ.”

“Em phải nhớ rõ Vũ Độc ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhớ rõ đêm nay, ta và em cùng nằm trên giường trong tướng phủ…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không đâu.”

Hắn đã rất mệt, trong cơn mơ ngủ, hắn chợt nghĩ, có lẽ Thái tử cho rằng Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ hạ độc mình, luôn cảm thấy không an toàn, suốt ngày phải sống trong lo âu cảnh giác. Lại nhớ đến lời cha từng nói, sẽ có rất nhiều người chẳng ngại hy sinh tất cả vì hắn, nhưng hắn cố chấp nghĩ rằng, nếu người đó hy sinh tất cả vì hắn, hắn cũng sẽ hy sinh tất cả vì người đó…

Đoàn Lĩnh thiếp đi trong lòng Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc nhắm mắt, đôi môi thoang thoảng mùi rượu hoa quế, y cúi đầu, khẽ khàng hôn lên sống mũi Đoàn Lĩnh.


	94. Chương 94: Canh gác

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh thức dậy, Vũ Độc ngồi ngẩn người nhìn bát cháo trên bàn, chờ Đoàn Lĩnh rời giường.

“Hôm nay phải đi học rồi.” Vũ Độc cầm bát, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Mỗi lần nghe nhắc đi học là Đoàn Lĩnh nhấp nhổm không yên, như năm xưa ở Thượng Kinh, Lý Tiệm Hồng thường nhắc, “Con trai, hôm nay phải đi học rồi.”

Hắn luôn muốn cha ở cùng hắn, nếu hai người không bao giờ xa nhau thì tốt biết mấy, vào Tích Ung Quán cảm giác y như vào tù.

Không biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp có đến giết hắn không, tuy lúc này chưa chắc Lang Tuấn Hiệp rảnh tay nhưng biết đâu gã đã nói cho Thái Diêm?

“Huynh ở nhà làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta sẽ bảo vệ em.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng sợ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không cần đâu, Xương Lưu Quân thường kè kè bên Mục Khánh, ta nghĩ… tên đó sẽ không dám đến tìm ta gây rối đâu.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thương tích của huynh chưa lành, đừng lộn xộn.”

“Chân sắp khỏi hẳn rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tay phải có thể dùng kiếm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ chắc Vũ Độc sẽ ngồi xổm trên xà nhà nhìn hắn đọc sách, thế thì quá mệt mỏi, khác nào hành hạ y, nhưng không thể dùng thân phận Thái tử bắt Vũ Độc nghe lời, Vũ Độc sẽ giận.

“Ta ở nhà cũng chỉ biết ngủ thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ăn mau lên, đừng dài dòng nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành chịu, nói, “Vậy có gặp Xương Lưu Quân cũng đừng đánh nhau.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ai thèm chấp nhặt với gã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ăn xong tính dọn bàn, Vũ Độc lại bảo hắn đi nhanh lên, khỏi cần lo. Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng thể làm gì khác là ôm sách ra cửa, quay đầu lại, thấy Vũ Độc dọn bát đũa bỏ vào chậu gỗ, để ngoài cửa chờ tôi tớ đến lấy.

“Ta đi đây, huynh ở nhà đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc xua tay, ý bảo hắn đi mau lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy qua bảy, tám ngã rẽ, tướng phủ mới rộng hơn phủ Tây Xuyên nhiều, lúc đến phòng học, Mục Khánh và tiên sinh đã chờ từ lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh vội cáo lỗi, ngồi ở bàn đối diện Mục Khánh như trước. Lát sau, Xương Lưu Quân vác bàn đến, khoanh chân ngồi kế bên Mục Khánh.

“Người tới đây làm gì?” Mục Khánh hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân che mặt, giọng chẳng mấy vui vẻ, “Đọc sách với con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò nghía qua, thấy Xương Lưu Quân cầm quyển Thiên Tự Văn, chợt nhớ lúc trước Mục Khoáng Đạt có nói gã không biết chữ, suýt phun trà lên sách. Thầm nghĩ có phải đêm qua gã bị Vũ Độc chọt trúng chỗ đau nên quyết tâm làm một thích khách biết chữ không nhỉ?

“Trước học gì còn nhớ không?” Tiên sinh nói, “Đọc lại xem.”

“Vâng.” Trí nhớ Đoàn Lĩnh rất tốt, đọc ba chương trong quyển Đại Học đã học trước khi đến Tây Xuyên, tiên sinh gật đầu, bắt đầu dạy làm văn, nói với Mục Khánh, “Thời gian qua chơi đã rồi, từ giờ phải chú tâm học hành, Vương Sơn đã về, còn cà lơ phất phơ nữa thì đừng trách ta khẽ tay.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết từ sau khi dời đô, Mục Khánh lông bông chẳng thèm học, đúng là bó tay với hắn.

“Chữ _Hoàng_.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc Xương Lưu Quân ngồi bên cạnh, “Hoàng trong thiên địa huyền hoàng.”

Xương Lưu Quân gật đầu, không dám lên tiếng.

“Vương Sơn, nhìn lên mái nhà làm gì?” Tiên sinh hỏi.

“Không có gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hôm qua ngủ bị trật cổ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tìm bóng dáng Vũ Độc trên xà nhà nhưng nhìn mãi không thấy, vừa khéo có Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc không cần đến nữa. Lát sau chợt nghe tiếng guốc gỗ ngoài hành lang.

“Tên nào xây cái phủ này vậy.” Vũ Độc nói, “Quanh co vòng vèo, Mục tướng đi mà không lạc hay thế.”

Bốn người trong phòng nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc tháo guốc gỗ, khom người xếp ngay ngắn, đi chân trần vào bái phu tử, dọn một cái bàn ngồi kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh.

Mọi người, “…”

“Ngươi cũng tới hả.” Mục Khánh nói.

“Đọc sách với hắn.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Hữu giáo vô loại* mà, đúng không phu tử?”

_*Trích Luận Ngữ – Khổng Tử. Có nghĩa: dạy học thì không phân biệt đó là hạng người gì, lý lịch thế nào._

Phu tử nói, “Hữu giáo vô loại, nhưng không được đánh nhau trong lớp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ bảo vệ của Vũ Độc là bảo vệ quang minh chính đại như thế này, chợt thấy buồn cười. Vũ Độc chỉ giấy bút của Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo hắn đừng bận tâm đến y, vô tình trông thấy quyển Thiên Tự Văn Xương Lưu Quân đang cầm, kinh ngạc hỏi, “Xương Lưu Quân, ngươi không biết chữ?”

Một khắc đó, thời gian như ngừng lại.

“Xương Lưu Quân đang ôn tập.” Mục Khánh lập tức nói.

“Ôn cố nhi tri tân, khả dĩ vi sư hĩ*.” Đoàn Lĩnh bồi thêm một câu.

_*Trích Luận Ngữ, có nghĩa: xét cũ để biết mới thì có thể làm thầy._

Xương Lưu Quân, “…”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, không hỏi nữa, Xương Lưu Quân đọc sách vã mồ hôi, không dám đọc ra tiếng, phu tử thúc giục hai người làm văn rồi đứng dậy ra ngoài.

Phu tử vừa đi, Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh liền buông lỏng, đổ trái ngã phải, đêm qua Mục Khánh uống rượu, còn choáng váng, nằm nhoài ra bàn ngủ gục, Đoàn Lĩnh lười biếng dựa tay vịn bên bàn, gác một chân lên đùi Vũ Độc, nắng thu rực rỡ chiếu vào cửa sổ, sưởi ấm mọi người, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy cuộc đời thật tươi đẹp, ngay đến việc đi học cũng thú vị hơn, không còn cô độc nữa.

“Vương Sơn.” Mục Khánh nhìn hai người mà ghen tỵ, nói, “Qua đây, ta có chuyện muốn nói, ngươi chỉ ta đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định đứng dậy, Vũ Độc lại nói, “Chưa đến trưa mà, các ngươi tính làm gì?”

Mục Khánh đành ngồi tiếp, nhích tới nhích lui, mãi đến khi phu tử quay lại xem bài văn của hai người, bên ngoài gõ chuông, bốn người mới được thả đi ăn, mọi người ngồi thành hàng ngang trên hành lang, cầm hộp cơm vừa ăn vừa trò chuyện. Mục Khánh và Xương Lưu Quân đang ăn nửa chừng thì bị gọi đi, chỉ còn Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc.

“Huynh đoán xem họ đi đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Chắc đi gặp khách.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Mình cứ ăn thôi, em ăn nữa không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, gió thu ban trưa dìu dịu, lá cây vang xào xạc, chuông gió kêu leng keng, bóng nắng đổ nghiêng, Giang Châu quả là đất lành, bốn mùa rõ rệt, không nặng nề u ám như Tây Xuyên.

Vũ Độc thấy Đoàn Lĩnh mệt, liền kéo hắn dựa vào người mình, hai người tựa nhau, chợp mắt trên hành lang uốn khúc, lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh thức dậy, dụi mắt, Mục Khánh vẫn chưa về, Vũ Độc bèn dạy hắn luyện kiếm. Hai người cầm thước gỗ, Vũ Độc để một tay sau lưng, không nhấc bước, vóc dáng rắn rỏi cao lớn, đứng trong sân huơ tay hướng dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Vai nâng cao quá.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chiêu phá núi quan trọng là cánh tay, không phải vai, nâng vai là hỏng ngay.”

Đoàn Lĩnh làm theo, đột ngột bổ về phía trước, Vũ Độc xoay người né, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt ngã sấp mặt, Vũ Độc phá lên cười, ôm eo hắn, đỡ hắn đứng thẳng.

“Làm lại.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chờ chân ta lành rồi dạy em khinh công vượt tường.”

Mục Khánh trở về, ném một món đồ cho Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cho ngươi nè.”

Đó là một viên ngọc san hô, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nhìn đã biết là đồ của người Nguyên, xưa nay Mục gia không có loại ngọc này.

“Đâu ra vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cha cho đó.” Mục Khánh hỏi, “Cha dặn cho ngươi một viên, hai người đang luyện kiếm hả? Ta học với được không?”

Vũ Độc thấy Mục Khánh tặng quà cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nghĩ lấy không cũng ngại, bèn dạy Mục Khánh mấy chiêu, Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh tập với nhau, Xương Lưu Quân nhìn một lát, hỏi, “Ngươi dạy chúng kiếm pháp Sơn Hà?!”

“Mắc mớ gì tới ngươi.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Bạch Hổ Đường chỉ còn một mình Vũ Độc, đương nhiên y là chủ, thích dạy ai thì dạy, Xương Lưu Quân nói không lọt, chỉ có thể đứng nhìn, cuối cùng hỏi, “Tìm được tâm pháp chưa?”

“Chưa.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Xương Lưu Quân giễu cợt, “Không có tâm pháp thì luyện cái khỉ gì.”

“Lo đọc sách của ngươi đi.” Vũ Độc nóng nảy, “Nói lắm thế?”

Xương Lưu Quân, “…”

Từ hôm đó, Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân gia nhập đội ngũ đọc sách với Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh. Xương Lưu Quân thỉnh thoảng sẽ đi với Mục Khoáng Đạt, Vũ Độc thì ngày nào cũng đến lớp. Trời lạnh dần, trong lớp đốt chậu than, trận tuyết đầu đông đổ xuống khiến người ta càng lúc càng lười, đông đến, cơ thể Vũ Độc ấm như cái lò sưởi, vừa được ủ ấm tay vừa được ôm chân, suốt ngày theo Đoàn Lĩnh như hình với bóng, Mục Khánh nhìn mà ghen tỵ đỏ mắt.

Tuyết Giang Châu rơi dày đặc mà rất sạch, tuyết tung bay theo gió, phủ lớp lụa trắng mỏng manh lên cây cỏ. Hôm nay, Vũ Độc vừa đến lớp thì bị Mục Khoáng Đạt gọi đi, chỉ còn Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh ngồi quanh chậu than sưởi ấm, vui vẻ nói cười. Lát sau, Vũ Độc quay lại, đứng ngoài phòng nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta phải vào cung một chuyến.”

“Xảy ra chuyện gì à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nghe nói sứ giả ngoại quốc đến, bệ hạ gọi ta vào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Vậy huynh đi đi, tối có cần chờ huynh về ăn cơm không?”

“E là sẽ thưởng tiệc.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chắc chắn tối sẽ về, em…”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết nửa câu sau là “em nhớ phải cẩn thận”, bèn gật đầu với y. Về Giang Châu đã gần ba tháng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn chưa lần nào đến giết hắn, Thái tử cũng không có hành động khác thường, chắc là chưa muốn đụng vào hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh thường buông lỏng cảnh giác nhưng không thể lơ là, hắn luôn tự nhắc mình phải thận trọng.

“Sơn.” Mục Khánh gọi một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy lại tinh thần, nói, “Đọc sách thôi, tháng Giêng thi rồi.”

Mục Khánh luôn thích gọi hắn như vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy quái lạ, tuy chỉ có một chữ nhưng lại rất thân thiết.

“Vũ Độc xảo quyệt lắm.” Mục Khánh nghiêm túc nói, “Y lừa ngươi đó.”

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh liên tưởng Vũ Độc với chữ “lừa” thì đầu óc trống rỗng, bụng quặn đau.

“Trường Sính nói vậy đó.” Mục Khánh kể, “Ngươi quá tin vào Vũ Độc, y nói gì cũng nghe.”

“Không không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Y sẽ không lừa ta.”

Nếu Vũ Độc thật sự muốn tranh công lấy thưởng thì hắn đã bỏ mạng lâu rồi, làm gì còn ngồi đây nói chuyện với Mục Khánh?

Mục Khánh không nói nữa, giở sách đọc, Đoàn Lĩnh lại tò mò, hắn biết Mục Khánh muốn tốt cho hắn, nhưng hắn bạc tình, chưa kể nếu sau này thành công về triều, hắn và Mục gia ắt sẽ trở mặt thành thù, dù sao đi nữa, hắn đã biết quá nhiều bí mật của Mục gia, song nhìn theo khía cạnh nào đó, Mục gia vẫn có ơn với hắn.

Thế nên hắn phải kiềm chế bản thân, không được quen thân với Mục Khánh, chừa đường lui cho mọi việc, ngoại trừ đi học đi thi thì không thể cho Mục Khánh bất kỳ cơ hội nào xây đắp tình cảm, bằng không mai này lật mặt, hai bên chỉ càng thêm đau khổ.

“Tại sao Trường Sính nói vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhạy bén nhận ra, Mục Khánh bảo chính miệng Trường Sính nói thế, tức là không phải thuận miệng nói chơi, nhất định còn ẩn ý khác.


	95. Chương 95: Trốn học

Nghĩ kỹ lại, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy hắn có lỗi với Mục Khánh nhất, trước kia kết bạn với ai cũng hết lòng hết dạ, chỉ có Mục Khánh là hắn mãi luôn đề phòng, nếu quen nhau lúc mười tuổi, chắc chắn hai người sẽ là bạn chí cốt.

“Trường Sính tiên sinh nói…” Mục Khánh đáp, “Vũ Độc muốn giữ ngươi bên cạnh nên nói bát tự của ngươi khó lấy vợ, y không muốn bất cứ ai cướp mất ngươi, ngươi cũng hiểu mà, sự thật đâu phải vậy, đúng không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Trường Sính quá tinh mắt, đêm đó, lúc Vũ Độc giải thích, hắn quả thật hơi bất ngờ, thế mà Trường Sính đã bắt được biểu cảm ngỡ ngàng trong thoáng chốc. Hắn cẩn thận ngẫm lại, phải tỏ thái độ dứt khoát với việc này, bằng không, một khi Mục gia bắt hắn thành thân thì rắc rối to, ai mà biết Mục Khoáng Đạt có con gái riêng ở ngoài không?

Đây mới chỉ là lời kể của Mục Khánh, nhất định vẫn còn nhiều thông tin khác. Trường Sính sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ bàn chuyện hôn nhân của Đoàn Lĩnh, ắt hẳn đã nói gì đó với Mục Khoáng Đạt, lại tìm hỏi Mục Khánh nên Mục Khánh nghe được.

“Cứ cho là vậy đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, “Ở cùng Vũ Độc cũng có sao đâu?”

Lời này cũng là suy nghĩ trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh, mặc kệ con đường trước mắt chông gai cách mấy, hắn chỉ cần được mãi mãi bầu bạn với Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ không phải lẻ loi cô độc như cha, nhớ tới cha, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy cha mạnh mẽ đến khó tin.

Có lúc hắn có thể hiểu được Thái Diêm, tuy sau khi trở về, hai người chưa từng chạm mặt nhưng hắn biết Thái Diêm còn hoang mang lo sợ hơn mình, chỉ có Lang Tuấn Hiệp là cọng rơm cứu mạng.

Mục Khánh thì bất bình thay Đoàn Lĩnh, cho rằng Vũ Độc dùng ơn nghĩa trói buộc Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng nếu Đoàn Lĩnh nói vậy, Mục Khánh cũng không nói xấu sau lưng Vũ Độc nữa, chỉ gật đầu, nói, “Ngươi thích là được rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, tưởng tượng ra cảnh Mục Khánh nghe Trường Sính và Mục Khoáng Đạt nói chuyện rồi nổi giận đùng đùng tới nhắc Đoàn Lĩnh, Mục Khoáng Đạt dặn hắn đừng nói nhưng không có tác dụng, Mục Khánh không tin, vẫn đi kể, thế là có tình huống này.

“Ta là người thức thời”, Mục Khoáng Đạt luôn nói thế. Đoàn Lĩnh rất hiểu suy nghĩ của lão, thế mà con trai lão thì chẳng thức thời được như vậy, có khi hắn thấy mình mới giống con của Mục Khoáng Đạt, suy nghĩ của Mục Khánh thì giống Lý Tiệm Hồng, hai người đổi cha cho nhau là hợp vô cùng.

“Cười gì á?” Mục Khánh hỏi.

“Ngươi trưởng thành rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Mục Khánh, “Ra vẻ cụ non.”

“Hồi ở Đồng Quan nhớ ngươi lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Mục Khánh nói, “Cha bận dời đô, ta buồn muốn chết, ngày nào cũng trông ngươi về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hầu như không hề nhớ đến Mục Khánh, nói thế chỉ để chọc hắn vui. Chỉ có Vũ Độc và Mục Khánh không biết thân phận hắn mà vẫn đối xử tốt với hắn, nhưng hai người lại khác biệt quá nhiều.

Tuyết vụn lất phất, hai người nhích qua chậu than, chẳng muốn đọc sách, Đoàn Lĩnh dứt khoát ném sách, hỏi Mục Khánh, “Ta dẫn ngươi đi chơi, muốn đi đâu?”

Mục Khánh không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh chăm chỉ nghiêm túc lại chủ động rủ hắn trốn học đi chơi, mắt sáng rỡ, nói, “Đi! Ta dẫn ngươi đến chỗ này!”

Kiếp phù du khó được nửa ngày nhàn rỗi, vừa khéo trong phủ không có ai, Đoàn Lĩnh cấp tốc dọn sách vở, về thay quần áo theo Mục Khánh ra ngoài, xe ngựa chờ ở đầu hẻm, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đi đâu?”

“Đến rồi sẽ biết.” Mục Khánh đáp, mò trong túi đeo bên hông, lấy một tấm lệnh bài, đưa lò sưởi tay cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ai?”

Xe ngựa chạy một lát, bên ngoài có lính gác kiểm tra, Đoàn Lĩnh định trả lời, Mục Khánh lại ra dấu hắn đừng lên tiếng, ló đầu ra trình lệnh bài, nói, “Là ta, Mục gia.”

“Thiếu gia Mục gia.” Lính gác hỏi, “Đi một mình à?”

“Ta đến tìm cha.” Mục Khánh nói.

Lính gác trả lệnh bài, cho xe qua, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ chẳng lẽ vào Nội Các? Mục Khoáng Đạt làm ở đó à? Hắn luôn muốn tham quan Nội Các, nhưng Mục Khánh không cho hắn nói chuyện, mãi đến khi xe qua hết vô số trạm gác, Mục Khánh mới nói, “Rồi, xuống xe đi!”

Tuyết rơi lả tả, lúc này là giờ Ngọ, mặt đất ẩm ướt, Đoàn Lĩnh bước xuống, nhận ra hắn đang ở trong một khoảnh sân, tường cao bằng hai người, có lẽ là sân sau.

“Đây là đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hiếu kỳ.

Mục Khánh không trả lời, kéo Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đường khác, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đây là Nội Các à, nhưng càng chạy càng thấy không thích hợp, mãi đến khi chạy hết hành lang băng qua vườn hoa, hắn mới tỉnh ngộ, đây là hoàng cung!

“Hoàng cung hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

Mục Khánh cười khà khà, đúng là muốn dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đi mở mang kiến thức, biểu cảm ngạc nhiên của Đoàn Lĩnh khiến hắn đắc ý dạt dào, lại không biết rằng chốn này thật ra là nhà của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm trù tính, cầu cho đừng gặp phải Thái Diêm, nhưng lỡ gặp thì thế nào? Chẳng lẽ Thái Diêm dám giết người trong hoàng cung? Cảm giác này làm Đoàn Lĩnh vừa thấp thỏm vừa phấn khích.

Mục Khánh lạc đường, nói, “Chết, quên mất không phải Tây Xuyên, hoàng cung Giang Châu sao rộng thế, chả biết đâu mà lần.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng nóng, không biết thì hỏi.”

Hai người thấy vài thị vệ đứng dưới hành lang, đang nghe một võ tướng căn dặn gì đó, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến hỏi đường, nhưng võ tướng kia vừa quay lại, Mục Khánh sợ tái mặt, vội vã xua tay với Đoàn Lĩnh, nhỏ giọng nói, “Đừng đến đó!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh đã lọt vào tầm mắt võ tướng kia, hắn đã nói xong, cũng đã chú ý đến Đoàn Lĩnh.

Người đàn ông kia cao tám thước, mày như kiếm mắt như sao, mặc giáp đen, lưng đeo côn huyền thiết khắc hình rồng cuộn phong cách cổ xưa.

Đoàn Lĩnh khoác áo lông cừu, vừa rời khỏi lớp học tướng phủ, cũng chẳng sửa sang gì nhiều, tóc cột đơn giản, tay đeo vòng ngọc san hô Mục Khánh tặng, người đàn ông kia sửng sốt, không tin nổi nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, như lạc vào cõi mộng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Võ tướng kia ngây ngẩn, Đoàn Lĩnh huơ tay trước mặt hắn, không yên lòng.

“Ngươi là…” Võ tướng cau mày.

Tuyết trắng phất phơ, Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, đứng thẳng lưng, nghiêm chỉnh chắp tay với võ tướng.

Trong khoảnh khắc, thời gian quay ngược, tuyết trắng mịt mù bị cuốn về phía chân trời.

Lá rụng khắp sân nối lại cành cây, hoa tàn bừng nở, lá úa xanh màu, thời gian biến ảo, vô số khung cảnh lướt qua, trở về năm xưa ở Tái Bắc Giang Nam.

Ta ở biển Bắc người biển Nam, cầm thư gửi nhạn chẳng thành đôi.

Lê đào gió xuân một chén rượu, mười năm chong đèn kể chuyện xưa.*

_*Nguyên văn là Ngã cư Bắc Hải quân Nam Hải, ký nhạn truyền thư tạ bất năng. Đào lý xuân phong nhất bôi tửu, giang hồ dạ vũ thập niên đăng. Trích bài Ký Hoàng Cơ Phục – Hoàng Đình Kiên._

“Tại hạ là Vương Sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xin hỏi Hoàng hậu ở cung nào?”

Tạ Hựu bừng tỉnh từ hồi ức, Mục Khánh chạy chầm chậm đến sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, gượng gạo cười với Tạ Hựu, nói, “Tạ tướng quân, ta đến… tìm tiểu cô.”

“Bái kiến Tạ tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói.

Tạ Hựu hoàn hồn, lại lơ đễnh thêm một lúc lâu, mãi đến khi hoa tuyết vương trên lông mày Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng biết làm gì, hơi nhướn mày.

Tiếp đó, Tạ Hựu từ tốn giơ tay chỉ phía cuối hành lang.

Mục Khánh và Đoàn Lĩnh vội chắp tay cảm tạ.

Mục Khánh, “Đa tạ tướng quân.”

“Đa tạ tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói theo.

Mục Khánh kéo tay Đoàn Lĩnh chạy thật nhanh, Tạ Hựu đứng dưới hành lang, đầu óc choáng váng, lòng nặng trĩu.

“Đó là Tạ Hựu.” Mục Khánh nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nắm quân đội hùng hậu, là võ tướng số một Giang Châu, Trấn quốc thượng tướng quân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng ngạc nhiên, thầm nghĩ Tạ Hựu có nhận ra mình không? Chắc là không đâu, ngay cả Vũ Độc, Mục Khoáng Đạt còn không nhận ra, huống chi là Tạ Hựu? Dung mạo giống mẹ chứ không giống cha cũng là lá chắn bảo vệ hắn.

“Sát khí đằng đằng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ánh mắt hắn nhìn ta vừa rồi như muốn giết ta vậy.”

“Hắn ta nhìn ai cũng vậy hết.” Mục Khánh vẫn còn nhớ ấn tượng lần đầu gặp Tạ Hựu, trong đêm mưa mùa hè năm ấy, Mục Khoáng Đạt dẫn hắn đến trước mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng, muốn hắn theo học Lý Tiệm Hồng, uy thế của Tạ Hựu đã khắc sâu vào trí nhớ.

Hai người đến cung Trường Thu, Hoàng hậu Mục Cẩm Chi không ở đó, cung nữ nhận ra Mục Khánh, cười hỏi, “Ái chà, sao lại tự mình chạy đến thế?”

“Tiểu cô đâu?”

“Đang ở vườn hoa cùng bệ hạ.” Cung nữ đáp.

Mục Khánh bảo cung nữ lấy quần áo để sẵn trong cung Trường Thu cho mình và Đoàn Lĩnh thay, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ tiểu cô của Mục Khánh là Hoàng hậu đương triều Mục Cẩm Chi, nói cách khác, nếu bây giờ đến vườn hoa sẽ gặp Lý Diễn Thu, tim hắn đập như trống, lỡ như Thái Diêm và Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng ở đó thì không biết tình huống sẽ như thế nào.

Vũ Độc cũng vào cung mà, Vũ Độc có ở đó không?

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh chần chừ, “Ta không ra mặt thì hơn, ta đứng từ xa nhìn thôi, ngươi lén dẫn ta vào cung là trái quy định rồi.”

Mục Khánh nói, “Không sao đâu, Hoàng hậu là cô của ta, bệ hạ là dượng ta, sợ gì chứ?”

“Không không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta hơi sợ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đâu chỉ là hơi sợ? Cứ thế chạy đến trước mặt Lý Diễn Thu thì mọi chuyện sẽ vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát, hắn khăng khăng không chịu, Mục Khánh nói, “Được rồi, vậy chúng ta đứng đằng xa nhìn, ta cũng đỡ bị hỏi.”

Hai người chạy đến vườn hoa, tuyết ngừng rơi, hoàng cung trông như tác phẩm điêu khắc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn cảnh tượng trong vườn hoa thì chấn động, trong đình đặt mấy cái bàn, một người ngồi sau bàn nhìn ra vườn hoa, giữa vườn chừa ra một khoảnh đất trống, xung quanh có vài người đứng.

“Người ngồi giữa là bệ hạ.” Mục Khánh kéo Đoàn Lĩnh đứng sau cột, giải thích.

Người phụ nữ ngồi bên phải Lý Diễn Thu hiển nhiên là Mục Cẩm Chi, bên trái là một thiếu niên, phía sau có người hầu, xa hơn chút là Mục Khoáng Đạt và hai vị quan khác.

Một người Nguyên mặc trang phục sứ giả ngồi ghế khách ngoài cùng bên phải.

“Người Nguyên đến rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến vòng ngọc san hô trên tay, quả nhiên là vậy.

“Hôm nay là mùng sáu tháng Chạp, sinh nhật Thái tử.” Cung nữ quản sự giải thích với hai người, “Người Nguyên phái sứ giả mang lễ vật đến chúc mừng Thái tử.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, thấy bốn người lẳng lặng đứng ngoài khoảnh đất trống là Xương Lưu Quân, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Trịnh Ngạn và Vũ Độc. Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ liếc một cái đã nhận ra Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc như đang sốt ruột, khoanh tay nhìn ra sân.

Hai gã người Nguyên đang biểu diễn đấu vật cho Thái tử xem, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lúc còn ở trường, Bạt Đô đã dạy hắn vài tuyệt chiêu đấu vật.


	96. Chương 96: Quà mừng

Kế bên võ sĩ đấu vật là một người đàn ông cao to vạm vỡ, cởi trần giữa ngày đông buốt giá, vóc người còn to hơn cả Xương Lưu Quân, mặt mày hung ác, khinh thường nhìn đám Lang Tuấn Hiệp ở đối diện.

“Hay!”

Thấy có người bị vật ngã, Thái Diêm mỉm cười, dẫn đầu vỗ tay, các quan và Mục Khoáng Đạt gật đầu tán thưởng.

Sứ giả người Nguyên gật đầu với Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm thưởng một chén rượu cho võ sĩ chiến thắng, võ sĩ tiến đến tạ ơn Thái Diêm.

“Chờ lâu như vậy.” Sứ giả nói, “Cuối cùng cũng được gặp mặt vàng bệ hạ và điện hạ, có thể về nước khoe với người trong tộc rồi.”

“Các ngươi lặn lội đường xa đến đây để chúc mừng sinh nhật của hoàng nhi, trẫm rất vui.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Lần trước chưa ổn định việc dời đô nên không thể ra gặp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh chạy dọc hành lang vào vườn hoa, trong vườn có đủ loại hoa cỏ, Mục Khánh muốn vào trong, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay áo Mục Khánh, ý là đứng đây được rồi. Quân giáp đen canh gác bên ngoài thấy hai người đến gần, định đuổi đi thì Tạ Hựu từ hành lang khác bước đến, làm dấu tay với vệ binh quân giáp đen.

Hai người được phép đứng sau bụi hoa nghe bên trong nói chuyện, hơn mười bước đằng xa, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc đang đứng ngẩn người.

Thái Diêm nói, “Thư lần trước gửi ta đã đọc, nhưng việc nước bộn bề, không kịp hồi âm, bây giờ có khẩu dụ, các ngươi có thể về thuật lại.”

Sứ giả vội nói, “Thế thì còn gì bằng, Thế tử đã dặn bất luận ra sao cũng phải đến kịp sinh nhật của điện hạ để gửi lời chúc, cũng như đòi hồi đáp của điện hạ.”

“Chúc gì?” Thái Diêm cười nói, “Bạt Đô vẫn nhớ ta.”

“Thế tử nói, dù cách xa vạn dặm.” Sứ giả nghiêm mặt nói, “Nhưng Thế tử ở phương Bắc xa xôi luôn chờ đến sinh nhật điện hạ, nhung nhớ tình bạn thuở còn đi học.”

Thái Diêm mỉm cười, thở dài, lắc đầu.

Sứ giả nói, “Thế tử còn đặc biệt chuẩn bị một loại bánh tên Thái Cẩu, dặn chúng ta nhất định phải dâng lên điện hạ.”

Nụ cười của Thái Diêm cứng đờ trong nháy mắt.

“Chẳng phải các ngươi không ăn thịt chó à?” Một viên quan hỏi.

Hỏi như vậy tức là mọi người không hiểu ý sứ giả, sứ giả quan sát nét mặt Thái Diêm, cười nói, “Đúng thế, chúng ta không ăn thịt chó, chó là người bạn trung thành của chúng ta, để ghi nhớ tấm lòng của loài chó, chúng ta đã trộn bột mì với nước cốt rau củ, nặn thành hình chó rồi hấp, chia cho dân chúng xem như điềm lành.”

_*Chữ Thái (菜) trong tên món Thái Cẩu (món ăn hình con chó) đồng âm với chữ Thái (蔡) trong tên Thái Diêm._

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Chắc chắn là Bạt Đô dạy sứ giả nói thế, không biết sắc mặt Thái Diêm lúc này đặc sắc cỡ nào, giấy không gói được lửa, rồi cũng có người biết Thái Diêm giả mạo. Đoàn Lĩnh thấy buồn cười, có thể tưởng tượng được cảnh Bạt Đô nghìn dặm nơi xa muốn cấp tốc phóng đến trước mặt Thái Diêm nhưng không đi được, thế nên mới dạy sứ giả nói mấy câu cay nghiệt để kích động Thái Diêm, nhưng không biết là đe dọa hay châm biếm.

“Dâng lên.” Sứ giả phất tay.

Tôi tớ khiêng lên hai cái bàn, trên bàn đặt món bánh hình con chó đủ màu sặc sỡ, đặt trước mặt Thái Diêm, mặt Thái Diêm lúc xanh lúc trắng, gượng cười, “Có lòng quá.”

Ai cũng thấy buồn cười, ở đây chỉ có Lang Tuấn Hiệp biết biệt danh của Thái Diêm và Vũ Độc đã đoán được đại khái, Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc như có ẩn ý gì, Vũ Độc không để ý đến gã, chỉ nhìn bụi hoa đối diện, đột nhiên bắt gặp Đoàn Lĩnh núp sau bụi hoa ló đầu ra.

“Phong tục của người Nguyên thật thú vị.” Thái Diêm nói với Lý Diễn Thu, “Lúc trước ở Thượng Kinh, Bố Nhi Xích Kim luôn nhiệt tình như vậy.”

Lý Diễn Thu gật đầu, sứ giả nói, “Thế tử tha thiết muốn đòi một lá thư tự tay điện hạ viết để xoa dịu tương tư.”

Vừa dứt lời, mọi người cười thầm trong bụng, nghĩ tên lỗ mãng học tiếng Hán rồi mà dùng từ cũng sai, Thái Diêm thở hắt ra, nói, “Nếu đã vậy, mang giấy bút đến đây.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước lên nói, “Trời lạnh cóng tay, điện hạ không cần phải phí sức, thần xin viết thay.”

Sứ giả người Nguyên suy nghĩ, định mở miệng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại hỏi, “Từ biệt nhiều năm, ta cũng nhớ Thế tử, bây giờ cũng mười tám rồi, chẳng hay đã lấy vợ chưa?”

“Thế tử thay Khả hãn ra ngoài chinh chiến.” Sứ giả nói, “Khả hãn quá xem trọng cháu trai nên đến giờ vẫn chưa làm mai.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp hành lễ với Lý Diễn Thu và Thái Diêm trước rồi ngồi xuống, nhận giấy bút, bắt đầu viết thư. Thái Diêm thuận miệng nói vài câu chào hỏi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp viết lại, đơn giản nhắc chuyện học hành năm xưa, ôn chuyện cũ rồi đổi chủ đề sang tình hữu nghị giữa hai nước.

Đoàn Lĩnh trốn sau bụi hoa nghe, nhếch khóe môi, hắn không thấy nét mặt sứ giả nhưng biết Bạt Đô đã biết chuyện Thái Diêm giả mạo hắn, chỉ không biết làm sao Bạt Đô đoán ra được. Lát sau, sứ giả dò hỏi chuyện trong trường, nhắc đến Bạt Đô, phu tử, Hách Liên Bác, trong câu hỏi có hàm ý khác, Thái Diêm trả lời lần lượt, không hề sai sót.

“Thế tử muốn biết điện hạ đã bao giờ gặp Tông Chân chưa?” Sứ giả hỏi.

“Suýt bị y đưa đến Trung Kinh làm thư đồng.” Thái Diêm cười nói, lại thở dài, “Số phận trêu người, nếu năm đó đi thật thì có lẽ cha vẫn còn sống, mọi người đều bình yên.”

Lời này vừa dứt, mọi người im lặng.

“Bệ hạ?” Mục Cẩm Chi khẽ gọi.

“Vinh Nhi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đừng day dứt việc này nữa, dặn bao nhiêu lần rồi.”

“Vâng.” Thái Diêm đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh núp sau bụi hoa lẳng lặng nghe, cảm xúc ngổn ngang, lúc ngước mắt nhìn lên thì thấy Vũ Độc đứng cách bụi hoa nhìn hắn, ánh mắt dịu dàng khôn xiết.

Sứ giả nói, “Thế tử muốn hỏi câu nữa, điện hạ thích Thế tử hay là thích Gia Luật Tông Chân.”

Mọi người không biết nên khóc hay cười, cảm thấy câu hỏi này hết sức khôi hài, Thái Diêm nói với Lý Diễn Thu, “Người Nguyên luôn nói chuyện thẳng thắn vậy đó.”

“Xem ra Gia Luật Tông Chân và Bố Nhi Xích Kim thường xuyên lôi con ra tranh giành.” Lý Diễn Thu trêu, “Nhân duyên tốt thế.”

Thái Diêm vội nói không dám, trả lời sứ giả, “Đương nhiên là thân với Thế tử nhà ngươi hơn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt biến sắc, ho một tiếng, Thái Diêm làm như không nghe, nói với sứ giả, “Thật sự không biết tung tích kiếm truyền quốc của các ngươi, nếu sau này tìm được nhất định sẽ trả. Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, viết câu này vào thư luôn.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp viết xong, giao cho Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm nhận con dấu từ người hầu đóng xuống chỗ chữ ký, sứ giả vui vẻ nói, “Tuy không phải do điện hạ tự tay viết nhưng cũng có thể về báo cáo kết quả rồi.”

Thá Diêm hỏi, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim còn gì muốn nói nữa không?”

Sứ giả trầm ngâm một lát, nhìn xung quanh, như muốn nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác sứ giả còn sắp đặt khác, Lý Diễn Thu lại nói, “Ngày đông ngắn, ngươi về trước đi, tối đến rồi nói chuyện.”

Thái Diêm đáp “vâng”, Lý Diễn Thu đứng dậy, mọi người cung tiễn, Thái Diêm tiễn bước Lý Diễn Thu và Mục Cẩm Chi, chỉ đứng chứ không ngồi, liếc sứ giả, một người hầu phía sau bước lên, là Phùng vừa vào Đông cung, hỏi sứ giả, “Còn gì nữa không? Không nói thì điện hạ đi về.”

Lý Diễn Thu đi rồi, kế hoạch của sứ giả như bị rối loạn, Thái Diêm nói, “Có việc gì thì nói với Mục tướng và các vị đại nhân.”

Sứ giả liếc nhìn các thích khách, nói, “Thế tử muốn chơi đấu vật với điện hạ.”

“Cái gì?” Thái Diêm mất kiên nhẫn thấy rõ, đột nhiên nghi ngờ, sợ trúng kế, nhìn lướt qua nhóm người Nguyên, ngờ là Bạt Đô cải trang theo đến, không phải không có khả năng này.

Thái Diêm sợ bóng gió, quan sát đoàn tùy tùng của sứ giả người Nguyên, hỏi, “Hắn không đến, biết đấu thế nào?” Đồng thời chuẩn bị tinh thần nếu Bạt Đô đột nhiên xuất hiện.

Sứ giả cười nói, “Nói vậy tức là điện hạ đồng ý?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Thái Diêm đúng là ngu ngốc, Bạt Đô chẳng cần ra mặt mà đã có thể quay hắn như dế, không biết hắn ngồi ở vị trí đó rốt cuộc là phúc hay họa.

Thái Diêm bắt đầu rối trí, cảm giác nói gì cũng dễ dàng bị bắt lấy nhược điểm, may mà Mục Khoáng Đạt nói đỡ, “Thế thì phái binh sĩ đại diện Thái tử và Thế tử quý quốc đánh một trận nhé? Đánh xong còn về, cần chi đứng mãi dưới trời đông giá rét, ta già rồi, đâu bì kịp đám thanh niên lớn lên ở phương Bắc như các ngươi.”

Sứ giả hỏi, “Cũng đang có ý này, dũng sĩ đệ nhất nước ta là A Mộc Cổ sẽ ra trận thay Thế tử, không biết dũng sĩ nước Trần là ai?”

Mọi người im lặng, đùa kiểu gì vậy, phải chơi đấu vật với một tên lỗ mãng khác nào diễn xiếc khỉ? Đúng là sỉ nhục.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết sứ giả sắp nói gì, hẳn là cả nước Trần rộng lớn mà không có nổi một người dám chơi đấu vật với dũng sĩ nước ta, hắn quá hiểu suy nghĩ của Bạt Đô mà.

“Ai tình nguyện ra trận?” Thái Diêm vừa hoảng vừa bực, chỉ muốn đánh cho xong rồi về, ở lại càng lâu càng dễ lộ sơ hở.

“Xương Lưu Quân.” Mục Khoáng Đạt gọi, Xương Lưu Quân định trả lời thì Vũ Độc tiến lên một bước, nói, “Để ta thay Thái tử điện hạ luận bàn võ công với dũng sĩ quý quốc.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh hẫng một nhịp, Mục Khánh dở khóc dở cười nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, vẻ mặt như muốn nói sao y cứ thích chơi trội. Đoàn Lĩnh biết “Thái tử điện hạ” trong miệng Vũ Độc thật ra là chỉ hắn chứ không phải Thái Diêm, với Vũ Độc, nhân vật chính trong buổi chúc mừng hôm nay là Đoàn Lĩnh đang núp sau bụi hoa.

“Vũ Độc bị thương chưa khỏi.” Trịnh Ngạn miễn cưỡng nói, “Để ta đánh.”

“Không dám phiền hai vị.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp gật đầu với Thái Diêm.

“Cứ vậy đi.” Thái Diêm suy tính, nói, “Vũ khanh chưa khỏe, chi bằng…”

Vũ Độc chẳng buồn để ý, rút kiếm Liệt Quang, âm vang kiếm tuốt khỏi vỏ khiến mọi người lặng đi.

Mục Khoáng Đạt kinh hãi, quát, “Vũ Độc!”

Dũng sĩ phe kia thấy Vũ Độc thách thức, lập tức sầm mặt.


	97. Chương 97: Hồ Toàn

Vũ Độc đến trước đình, hỏi sứ giả người Nguyên, “Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ, có hứng đấu vài chiêu không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhếch môi, vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Vũ Độc và sứ giả gườm nhau, sứ giả cười một tiếng, nói, “Tinh mắt lắm! Cũng lâu rồi chưa ra tay!”

Sứ giả kia từng là kiếm khách bậc nhất Tây Vực, cũng là đệ tử cuối cùng của Diên Đà, năm xưa Diên Đà bị Lý Tiệm Hồng đâm một kiếm xuyên cổ chết tại chỗ, đó là nỗi nhục của kiếm phái Du Lâm. Không biết tại sao đệ tử cuối cùng Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ lại đến nước Nguyên, còn giữ chức sứ giả đến Nam Trần.

Bốn thích khách đều nhìn ra sứ giả có võ công, nhưng Xương Lưu Quân luôn đi theo Mục Khoáng Đạt, ít hỏi chuyện giang hồ, Trịnh Ngạn xưa nay sống ở phương Nam, ít tiếp xúc với người Tây Vực, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất thân Tiên Ti có biết cũng không lạ, Vũ Độc xuất thân Bạch Hổ Đường, chỉ cần thấy miếng ngọc Hòa Điền phong cách cổ xưa đeo bên hông sứ giả là đã nhìn thấu lai lịch gã.

“Thứ cho ta lắm miệng hỏi một câu.” Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ nói, “Không biết cao danh quý tính các hạ là gì?”

“Chỉ là đầy tớ vô danh năm xưa của tiên đế.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Sao biết lai lịch ta?” Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ hỏi.

“Bớt xàm.” Vũ Độc gắt, “Chẳng phải muốn đánh nhau à? Đánh nhanh ta còn về ăn cơm, nói lắm thế?”

Mọi người phì cười, Thái Diêm thầm nghĩ may mà có Vũ Độc vạch trần thân phận gã, bằng không hôm nay hắn đã bị qua mặt.

Lúc vào cung, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ đã bị lột kiếm, giờ chỉ có hai bàn tay không, nói, “Được thôi, hôm nay là sinh nhật của điện hạ quý quốc, không thể đổ máu, đổi kiếm gỗ được không? Ngày sau còn rất nhiều cơ hội đánh thật.”

Thái Diêm sai người đưa kiếm gỗ đến thay, người trong sân bắt đầu phấn khích, vừa rồi xem đấu vật quá nhàm chán, giờ mới được xem cao thủ so đấu, trước nay, tứ đại thích khách không ai phục ai, cũng ít thấy Vũ Độc chủ động ra tay.

Vũ Độc và Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ cầm kiếm gỗ, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ chăm chú nhìn Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Võ công của tiên đế các ngươi khiến muôn người khâm phục, không biết ngươi học được mấy phần?”

“Ngại quá.” Vũ Độc đeo nét mặt lạnh băng, chẳng có vẻ gì là ngại ngùng, thuận miệng nói, “Theo tiên đế có vài ngày, chẳng học được gì, Diên Đà đại sư có để lại di ngôn gì không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe thế mới biết lai lịch Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ, định đến gần nhìn tướng mạo đối phương thì bị ai đè vai, Tạ Hựu cũng đến, đứng sau lưng hai người nghe đối đáp trong vườn hoa. Tạ Hựu nhẹ nhàng xua tay, ý là đừng ra ngoài.

Vũ Độc cầm kiếm gỗ, chĩa mũi kiếm xuống đất.

Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ giơ kiếm ngang ngực, người trong sân nín thở quan sát.

Vũ Đột đột ngột nghiêng người, hai tay cầm kiếm gỗ, tiến lên một bước, động tác chậm rãi nhưng mang khí thế không gì cản nổi. Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ lùi về sau một bước, kiếm gỗ thậm chí chưa chạm nhau, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ giật kiếm về, Vũ Độc đánh úp tới, ra khỏi tầm mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Hay!” Người trong sân reo hò cổ vũ.

Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng lo lắng nhưng chẳng thấy gì, thò cổ ra nhìn quanh, Tạ Hựu nghiêng người nhường chỗ cho Đoàn Lĩnh đứng phía trước, từ vị trí này có thể nhìn rõ cảnh hai người so kiếm giữa sân.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết loại võ công này! Kiếm gỗ của hai người chưa chạm nhau lần nào, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ tiến lên một bước, xoay vòng lướt qua, Vũ Độc quay người, trở tay đâm kiếm.

Mũi kiếm sượt qua nhau, vạt áo hai người tung bay, kiếm gỗ hóa thành bóng mờ, động tác càng lúc càng nhanh, Vũ Độc và Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ sử dụng cùng một loại võ công. Chiêu thức lúc ẩn lúc hiện, Đoàn Lĩnh như đã gặp ở đâu rồi, đó không phải võ công mà là điệu múa, hình như là điệu Hồ Toàn?

Nhìn kỹ lại, từ bước chân đến chiêu kiếm đều có nét tương đồng với nhóm Bạt Đô và Hách Liên Bác múa điệu Hồ Toàn!

Vũ Độc dáng người cao ngất, áo gấm đen ôm sát người, thế kiếm như gió lốc, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ thì điềm tĩnh vững vàng, hai người bước theo điệu múa Hồ Toàn, tung kiếm thu chiêu hết sức nhịp nhàng. Phụ nữ múa điệu Hồ Toàn luôn toát ra vẻ hoang dã đầy sức sống, còn đàn ông múa điệu Hồ Toàn thì mang nét đẹp mạnh mẽ thu hút.

Trong một chớp mắt, hai người đồng thời dừng bước, kiếm gỗ không thể tránh, rốt cuộc chạm nhau, quát một tiếng, kiếm gãy làm bốn khúc rơi xuống đất.

Không gian yên ắng đến mức nghe cả tiếng kim rơi, lát sau, Thái Diêm kinh ngạc vỗ tay, bốn phía tung hô ầm trời.

Vũ Độc nhìn xoáy Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ, ánh mắt Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ đầy vẻ bàng hoàng, không ngờ Vũ Độc biết võ học bí truyền của gã, còn đánh bất phân thắng bại.

Chờ tiếng reo hò lắng xuống, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta không làm gì được ngươi.”

“Ta cũng không làm gì được ngươi.” Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ xanh mặt, đáp.

Vũ Độc gật đầu, ôm quyền với Thái Diêm, gật đầu với những người còn lại rồi lui về đội ngũ, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ nhìn Vũ Độc hồi lâu mới về vị trí cũ.

Thái Diêm tự nhiên cười nói, “Trận này xem như hòa, mong rằng mai này có thể gặp lại Bạt Đô.”

Mọi người khách sáo vài câu, Tạ Hựu ra hiệu cho Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh ra sau hành lang, hai người đành phải đi. Lát sau, người trong đình tản đi, sứ giả người Nguyên được mời về, Thái Diêm cùng Mục Khoáng Đạt và bốn thích khách băng qua hành lang về Đông cung.

“Không ngờ sứ giả kia là Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ.” Thái Diêm nói với đám Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Không biết Bố Nhi Xích Kim phái cao thủ bậc nhất đến làm gì, Vũ khanh, ngươi quen gã à?”

“Từng nghe sư phụ nhắc đến Diên Đà.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tiền thân của Trấn Sơn Hà do các tộc người Hung Nô nắm giữ, ông tổ sáng lập Bạch Hổ Đường đoạt lại bốn thanh kiếm đúc thành một, từ đó kết thù với Tây Vực. Môn phái dặn phải đề phòng kẻo địch quay lại cắn trả nên đã dạy kiếm thuật Hồ Toàn, biết người biết ta, trăm trận trăm thắng.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt vui vẻ nói, “Nếu thế, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ thấy chúng ta hiểu rõ kiếm thuật của gã, ắt sẽ không dám giở trò ở Giang Châu.”

“Vâng.” Vũ Độc nói với Thái Diêm, “Trước đó ta nghi rằng Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ đích thân đi sứ vì muốn tìm kiếm truyền quốc của Hốt Tất Liệt.”

“Năm xưa phụ hoàng cướp nó từ tay Oa Khoát Đài, ta đánh rơi lúc kinh thành bị công phá, đến nay vẫn không biết tung tích, nếu có thì đã mang ra đổi lấy Trấn Sơn Hà.” Thái Diêm nói, “Nhất định không thể trả cho Bạt Đô.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm ngâm chốc lát, nói, “Sau khi Hốt Tất Liệt băng hà, kiếm giao cho con thứ Oa Khoát Đài, hiện giờ các bộ tộc tranh quyền thừa kế, ắt hẳn cha của Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô là Truật Xích cũng bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy giành ngôi, lúc này ai lấy được kiếm của Hốt Tất Liệt sẽ chiếm được uy tín, có lẽ đó là lý do Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ đến đây, việc này cần bàn bạc kỹ hơn, hay là…”

Thái Diêm nói, “Mời Mục tướng, mời các vị.”

Thái Diêm làm tư thế mời các quan vào Đông cung nghị sự, lại quay đầu nhìn bốn thích khách, nói với Vũ Độc, “Vũ khanh, đêm nay hãy nán lại Đông cung, ta muốn trò chuyện.”

Nói rồi, Thái Diêm ngoắc Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhỏ giọng dặn dò mấy câu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay người đi. Vũ Độc không trả lời, chỉ ôm quyền, Mục Khoáng Đạt theo Thái Diêm vào cung, những người khác tản đi.

Vũ Độc bứt rứt không yên, mặt trời sắp lặn, hoa tuyết bay lất phất, trong điện truyền lệnh bảo Vũ Độc sang điện bên uống trà nóng nghỉ ngơi, chờ nghị sự xong sẽ phái người đến gọi.

—o0o—

Ngoài vườn hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh còn đang suy tư, Bạt Đô phái một cao thủ đến đây, tất có âm mưu, nếu không chỉ cần phái sứ giả bình thường là được rồi, Bạt Đô cũng đã biết Thái Diêm giả mạo hắn, liệu Bạt Đô có lấy việc đó uy hiếp Thái Diêm để tranh thủ lợi ích hay không?

Nếu Bạt Đô làm lớn chuyện này, triều đình sẽ loạn, để một kẻ ngoại tộc vạch trần thân phận Thái tử Đại Trần thì nguy hiểm cỡ nào? Liệu Tứ thúc có tin không?

“Ngươi từ đâu tới?” Giọng Tạ Hựu khiến Đoàn Lĩnh hoàn hồn, Đoàn Lĩnh đang suy nghĩ chuyện khác, nhất thời không biết nói gì.

“Hắn là thư đồng của ta.” Mục Khánh giải thích, “Ở cùng Vũ Độc, là… là… nói chung là người nhà ta.”

Tạ Hựu quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, gật đầu.

“Bẩm tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta là người Tầm Bắc.”

“Ta nhớ trước đó Thừa tướng phái Vũ Độc đến Đồng Quan, y có dẫn theo một thiếu niên…” Tạ Hựu suy tư.

“Phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chính là tại hạ.”

“Ừm…” Tạ Hựu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như muốn nói gì, Mục Khánh đứng lâu mỏi chân, đổi chân khác làm trụ.

“Cha ngươi đi bàn công việc rồi, đã vào cung rồi thì theo ta.” Tạ Hựu nói với Mục Khánh.

Đoàn Lĩnh vô tình thấy Vũ Độc bước dọc hành lang, mày nhíu chặt, đúng là đang tìm hắn, vừa gặp đã gắt gỏng, “Chẳng phải dặn em ở nhà đọc sách à? Lanh chanh chạy đến đây làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn trốn theo phản xạ, lại bị Vũ Độc tóm lấy cánh tay kéo về, mắng, “Đây là nơi em có thể tự tiện muốn đến thì đến muốn đi thì đi à?”

Mục Khánh câm như hến, hắn chỉ muốn dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh vào cung chơi, ai ngờ bị cả đống người bắt gặp, không chừng về rồi sẽ bị mắng một trận, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Vũ Độc, biết y đang giúp hắn thoát thân, thế là ngoan ngoãn đứng yên, không nói tiếng nào.

“Người nhà ngươi?” Tạ Hựu quan sát Vũ Độc, hỏi.

“Người nhà ta.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng đáp.

Tạ Hựu nói, “Vậy dắt về đi, ta đưa Mục Khánh đi gặp Hoàng hậu.”

Vũ Độc cau mày, gắt Đoàn Lĩnh, “Còn không đi?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh vâng vâng dạ dạ, khom người với Tạ Hựu, Vũ Độc dẫn hắn đi, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới thở phào.

Hai người băng qua hành lang, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nói gì, Vũ Độc ra dấu hắn đừng lên tiếng, dẫn hắn đi lòng vòng đến một góc vắng vẻ rồi để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi, y ra trước nhìn hai bên hành lang, xác nhận không có người.

Khúc hành lang vắng lặng, có ai đến là thấy ngay.

“Lạnh không?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh chà xát hai tay, đáp, “Không lạnh, Mục Khánh đưa ta vào.”

“Liều quá.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Tạ Hựu nói gì với em?”

Hai người ngồi sóng vai, Vũ Độc cầm tay Đoàn Lĩnh ủ ấm, Vũ Độc vừa vận công so kiếm, nội lực lưu chuyển, bàn tay ấm vô cùng, bông tuyết vừa chạm vào da y lập tức tan thành nước. Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vai Vũ Độc, nhỏ giọng kể lại chuyện vừa rồi và suy đoán về Bạt Đô.

“Gã có thù giết thầy với Lý gia.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tiên đế giết Diên Đà, không biết có phải gã đến trả thù hay không.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ chuyện cha từng kể, Diên Đà tìm Lý Tiệm Hồng so kiếm, bị Lý Tiệm Hồng xiên chết, cha hắn giết sư phụ của Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ, hai bên có thù không đội trời chung. Nếu Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ biết thân phận thật của hắn thì rắc rối to.

“Vậy ta về tướng phủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Cứ ở đây.” Vũ Độc nói, “Gã đang bàn việc ký hiệp ước với Mục tướng và các quan Nội Các. Lúc này hoàng cung là nơi an toàn nhất, chờ xong chuyện rồi ta đưa em về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng mấy bận tâm chuyện đó, hỏi, “Huynh biết nhảy điệu Hồ Toàn hả?”

“Điệu Hồ Toàn? Không biết.” Vũ Độc ngớ ra.

“Vậy sao huynh học được kiếm pháp…” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, giải thích với hắn, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết ông tổ sáng lập Bạch Hổ Đường không chỉ đoạt lại kiếm mà còn cướp sạch môn phái người ta, thuận tay lấy luôn bí kíp võ công, trong số đó có ghi chép về kiếm thuật Hồ Toàn.

Xưa nay, Bạch Hổ Đường luôn đề phòng kiếm phái Du Lâm quay lại trả thù nên đã cất giấu tâm pháp và kiếm phổ.

“Huynh nghiêm túc học thật đó hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

“Đương nhiên.” Vũ Độc lo trước lo sau, thỉnh thoảng liếc nhìn cuối hành lang, lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, đáp, “Trách nhiệm của Bạch Hổ Đường là bảo vệ thiên tử, lĩnh vực nào cũng phải học một ít. Phải cảnh cáo Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ không được tìm cớ gây sự ở Giang Châu, gã biết có người nắm được võ công của gã thì sẽ không dám kiêu ngạo, bằng không ai biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì, dù sao đi nữa, mục đích chính người Nguyên phái sứ giả đến là để thảo luận việc biên cương.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết vừa rồi Vũ Độc đứng ra thách đấu Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ không phải vì nhất thời nóng nảy mà muốn dụ đối phương ra tay, hai người hiểu lẫn nhau, dù Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ có kế hoạch gì cũng phải kiêng dè Vũ Độc, không dám tùy tiện làm bừa.

“Bước chân của huynh vừa rồi giống điệu Hồ Toàn lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích, kéo Vũ Độc đứng lên thực hành, chân trái bước lên, xoay người, dạy y nhảy điệu Hồ Toàn.

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, dù sao cũng đang chờ được gọi vào điện, bèn bắt chước Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người theo hướng ngược lại, bước qua trái, bước qua phải, nhảy điệu Hồ Toàn với Đoàn Lĩnh. Tà áo gấm của Vũ Độc phất lên, phóng khoáng vô cùng, động tác của Đoàn Lĩnh rất đúng chuẩn, bước chân di chuyển theo nhịp điệu, ngâm nga bài hát Hách Liên Bác đã dạy hắn, hai người vui vẻ múa trong hành lang.

Tuyết trắng lả tả, Vũ Độc chợt nhận ra có người đến, lập tức ngừng múa, Đoàn Lĩnh tránh không kịp, Vũ Độc thấy Lý Diễn Thu từ cuối hành lang đang bước đến chỗ hai người.

—o0o—

Trời tối mịt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc áo trắng lao vun vút qua mái ngói, chạy theo đoàn xe người Nguyên đến ngoài quán dịch của nhóm Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ, lách mình vào sân sau, đẩy cửa vào thư phòng, xóa dấu chân dính tuyết trên bệ cửa sổ, ném móc câu đu lên xà nhà, khom mình ẩn núp.

Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ dẫn người vào, giữ lại A Mộc Cổ, cho những người khác lui ra.

Hai người nhỏ giọng nói chuyện, không dùng tiếng Nguyên, tiếng Hán mà nói tiếng Hoa Lạt Tử Mô*.

_*Ngôn ngữ của đế quốc Khwarezm, là một triều đại do những chiến binh Mamluk ở Ba Tư cai trị với tư cách chư hầu của nhà Đại Seljuk, đến thế kỷ XI thì độc lập._

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ một gối trên xà nhà, nhắm mắt nín thở nghe lén.

“Không lấy được thư tự tay hắn viết, không thể phân biệt nét chữ.” Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ lấy ra hai tờ giấy ố vàng, hỏi A Mộc Cổ, “Có cách nào trộm được chữ của hắn không?”

A Mộc Cổ nói, “Thế tử dặn, Thái tử phê tấu chương chắc chắn để lại nét chữ, hay là lẻn vào Nội Các trộm vài cuộn.”

“Ít chữ quá, không đủ làm chứng.” Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ thắp đèn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nương ánh đèn nhìn xuống, nhất thời hoảng hốt.

Hai tờ giấy ố vàng đó chính là bài thi của Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm lúc ở Tích Ung Quán, phần chữ ký của bài thi đóng con dấu của Đoàn Lĩnh, tờ kia đóng con dấu của Thái Diêm.


	98. Chương 98: Chạm mặt

“Sao thấy giọng văn trong thư hơi giống bài thi này nhỉ?” Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ hỏi.

A Mộc Cổ nói, “Thái tử Nam Trần được Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nuôi từ nhỏ, học viết chữ làm văn từ gã, giống là dĩ nhiên.”

“Hay là đưa hai bài thi cho Hoàng đế của họ?” Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ hỏi.

“Không ổn.” A Mộc Cổ nói, “Mục đích của chúng ta là tìm người tên Đoàn Lĩnh, vạch trần thân phận của Thái Diêm không có ích cho chúng ta.”

“Chờ ba tháng mới được thấy mặt Lý Diễn Thu.” Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ nói, “Chẳng lẽ muốn gặp tiếp phải chờ thêm ba tháng nữa? Chờ tới khi nào?”

“Còn phải qua mắt Mục Khoáng Đạt nữa.” A Mộc Cổ cất bài thi, nói, “Tìm cách khác, đừng hấp tấp.”

Hai người nói chuyện xong rồi ra ngoài, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhảy xuống, leo ra cửa sổ, biến mất.

—o0o—

Trong hoàng cung, Đoàn Lĩnh trốn không kịp, hắn đã tưởng tượng trăm nghìn tình huống gặp Lý Diễn Thu, nhưng không ngờ lại chạm mặt ngay lúc này.

Lý Diễn Thu đứng trước mặt Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lại nhìn Vũ Độc, ý là ai đây.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, hai anh em Lý Tiệm Hồng và Lý Diễn Thu cực kỳ giống nhau, chân mày giống, mũi giống, môi giống, thậm chí vóc dáng cũng tương đương, hệt như đúc ra từ một khuôn. Khác biệt lớn nhất là khí chất, Lý Diễn Thu giấu mình, trầm lặng, không có cảm giác an toàn, như nghi ngờ tất cả mọi thứ.

Lý Diễn Thu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, khoảng lặng ngắn ngủi mà như dài đằng đẵng.

Vũ Độc hồi hộp đến độ thở loạn nhịp, số phận đã sắp đặt cho họ gặp nhau giữa lúc gió nổi mây vần, bất kỳ động thái nào cũng có thể dấy cơn sóng to gió lớn với tương lai Đại Trần.

Nhưng tình huống đó không xảy ra như dự đoán, cuối cùng Lý Diễn Thu chuyển mắt nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Vũ khanh?” Lý Diễn Thu có vẻ không vui.

Vũ Độc huých Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, vội vàng hành lễ với Lý Diễn Thu.

“Thảo dân Vương Sơn bái kiến bệ hạ.”

“Đứng lên đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về bên cạnh Vũ Độc, Lý Diễn Thu hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vũ Độc là gì của ngươi?”

“Bệ hạ.” Vũ Độc ôm quyền, định giải thích, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ta hỏi hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Lý Diễn Thu không có thiện cảm với Vũ Độc, ít nhiều cũng có hơi thất vọng, đúng như kế hoạch của hắn và Vũ Độc, Tứ thúc quả thật không nhận ra hắn.

Điều này nằm trong dự đoán, cũng hợp tình hợp lý, cơ may nhỏ nhoi hắn từng mong đợi tan thành mây khói.

Đoàn Lĩnh bình tĩnh lại, suy nghĩ, trả lời Lý Diễn Thu, “Y là lão gia của con.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Cái gì?” Lý Diễn Thu buồn cười, thế là cười thật.

Vũ Độc lúng túng, Lý Diễn Thu hiểu là người nhà, danh xưng lão gia có thể gọi bởi thư đồng, vợ hoặc tôi tớ, đều có nghĩa là chủ nhà.

“Làm sao ngươi vào đây được?” Lý Diễn Thu thản nhiên hỏi, “Vũ Độc đưa ngươi vào?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng, cũng không dám nói là Mục Khánh dẫn hắn đến, sợ Lý Diễn Thu nghi ngờ, Lý Diễn Thu trách cứ nhìn Vũ Độc, nói, “Xem ra, trong mắt thích khách các ngươi, hoàng cung chẳng khác sân sau nhà mình, thích đến thì đến, thích đi thì đi.”

“Thuộc hạ không dám.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sơn Nhi đọc sách ở nhà, ta sợ vào cung thì hắn lơ là việc học nên dặn hắn chờ ở phía sau điện Tiêu Đồ, không ngờ hắn chạy đến tận đây tìm ta.”

Nơi này không xa điện Tiêu Đồ, Lý Diễn Thu không thắc mắc, lại hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bao nhiêu rồi?”

“Mười sáu.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Ở cùng Vũ Độc từ khi nào?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Năm ngoái.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Lý Diễn Thu không hỏi nữa, nói với Vũ Độc, “Theo ta một chuyến.” Rồi dặn người hầu bên cạnh, “Đưa Vương Sơn đến điện Tiêu Đồ, ngoài trời lạnh.”

Vũ Độc dùng mắt ra hiệu cho Đoàn Lĩnh, bảo hắn yên tâm. Đoàn Lĩnh được dẫn vào điện Tiêu Đồ, hắn nhìn trước nhìn sau, hoàng cung đúng là quá rộng, trong điện chỉ có hai thái giám hầu hạ, bưng trà gừng và cơm rượu đến cho hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy sống trong cung quá buồn chán, nhà rộng đến thế mà trống vắng hiu quạnh. Hắn nhớ cha dẫn quân chinh chiến quanh năm suốt tháng, chỉ có Tứ thúc Lý Diễn Thu làm bạn với ông nội, nói cách khác, phần lớn thời gian Lý Diễn Thu luôn sống một mình, có lẽ đối với Lý Diễn Thu, thái giám thị vệ, quan lại, thậm chí là em gái của Mục Khoáng Đạt đều là người ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi một mình trong điện, hắn không mang sách theo, cũng chẳng có ai nói chuyện, hắn cô đơn nhìn trời đông dần tối, một ngày trôi qua, dường như không hề làm gì mà rất nhiều chuyện đã đến hồi kết. Hắn không thích cảm giác này, chỉ muốn mau chóng về nhà bắc nồi đất lên bếp lò, cùng ăn cơm với Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ Hoàng đế các đời sống trong cung ngày nào cũng thấy đúng một kiểu phong cảnh, nghĩ đến Tứ thúc bao năm cô độc lạnh lẽo, cảm xúc phức tạp.

Lý Diễn Thu ngày ngày lẻ loi trong cung, nhất định cũng luôn chờ cha hắn về, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ mà xót xa, cho rằng niềm mong mỏi của Tứ thúc chờ Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn binh ra ngoài rồi về nhà không thua kém gì hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nhoài ra bàn, hơi buồn ngủ, ngước mắt nhìn sắc trời bên ngoài, hắn thấy một bóng người bước đến trong ánh hoàng hôn, đứng trước điện như đeo trên lưng tia nắng đỏ sậm cuối cùng.

Thái giám thắp đèn trong điện Tiêu Đồ, bóng tối lui dần, cả thế giới như bừng sáng.

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc gọi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Xong việc rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười, chạy nhanh đến, Vũ Độc nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, mười ngón đan xen, hai người bước dọc hành lanh đến chuồng ngựa sau hoàng cung, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi lên Bôn Tiêu rồi xoay người lên ngựa, hai người rời cung.

“Nói gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Bệ hạ không nhận ra em.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bệ hạ đoán Trấn Sơn Hà nằm trong tay người Nguyên nên gọi ta đến ngự thư phòng, giao nhiệm vụ tìm bội kiếm của Hốt Tất Liệt, lấy nó đổi lại kiếm truyền quốc của chúng ta.”

Đêm đông gió tuyết, dù không lạnh thấu xương bằng gió Bắc Thượng Kinh nhưng ẩm ướt, Vũ Độc để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi nghiêng dựa vào lòng mình, điều khiển Bôn Tiêu băng qua phố phường Giang Châu.

“Thái tử đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Khỏi bận tâm đến hắn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ra ngoài lúc đang nghị sự, chắc quên ta luôn rồi. Em còn nhớ thanh kiếm kia rơi ở đâu không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại thời điểm hắn chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh, từ ngày người Nguyên bắt đầu đánh thành, kiếm vẫn còn trong tay hắn, lúc chạy qua ruộng, hắn sốt cao, tỉnh lại đã thấy mình nằm trong thôn ở núi Tiên Ti, vỏ kiếm đã mất, Thái Diêm đưa kiếm cho hắn. Sau đó quân Nguyên đột kích, kiếm rơi trong thôn, hắn dùng dao găm Bạt Đô tặng đâm chết lính Nguyên, trốn khỏi thôn.

Lần cuối nhìn thấy thanh kiếm đó là đêm quân Nguyên giày xéo thôn làng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến thôn vào lúc nào? Cũng có thể quân Nguyên đã tìm ra thanh kiếm, nhưng rồi mang đi đâu?

Đoàn Lĩnh kể chuyện xảy ra trong đêm đó cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lúc, gật đầu.

“Không chừng Ô Lạc Hầu Mục biết hướng đi của đội quân Nguyên đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng sao chúng lấy được kiếm rồi mà không giao ra?”

“Chưa chắc.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đám lính có thể không nhận ra lai lịch thanh kiếm nên vẫn giữ hoặc giao cho cấp trên, cấp trên mà có lòng riêng thì sẽ không để lộ tiếng gió.”

Vũ Độc dừng lại trước một quán ăn, giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhận ra họ không về phủ Thừa tướng mà đến tiệm mì, trước tiệm dựng một cây cờ bay phấp phới, thêu năm chữ _Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán_.

“Tiệm này mở hơn ba trăm năm rồi.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hôm nay là sinh nhật của em, ta đãi em ăn mì.”

Cả thế gian chỉ còn một mình Vũ Độc nhớ ngày sinh của hắn.

“Giọng điệu nghe hùng hồn ghê, nghe nói Trịnh Ngạn thạo nấu ăn.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Chỗ này nấu ngon hơn hắn không?”

Vũ Độc ra vẻ thần bí suỵt một tiếng, nói, “Trịnh Ngạn là tướng bại trận dưới tay ông chủ quán này đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Trời đã tối nhưng quán vẫn rất đông, đâu cũng có người. Vũ Độc bước vào, đưa tiểu nhị một tờ giấy, tiểu nhị nhìn qua, nói, “Mời hai vị lên phòng riêng trên lầu.”

“Cần đặt chỗ trước hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Muốn ăn ở Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán…” Tiểu nhị cười nói, “Phải đặt bàn trước một tháng.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, như bất mãn tiểu nhị nhiều chuyện, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo y lên lầu nhanh kẻo lại gây sự với người ta.

“Trịnh Ngạn đặt chỗ giùm ta.” Vũ Độc giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Khỏi giải thích.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Có gì khác đâu?”

Vũ Độc đỏ mặt, lên lầu hai, trên lầu chỉ có hai cái bàn thấp được ngăn cách bởi bức bình phong, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc khoanh chân ngồi xuống, tiểu nhị xuống lầu dặn người bưng đồ ăn lên.

“Hôm nay…” Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, do dự hỏi, “Em có buồn không?”

“Buồn?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không buồn gì cả, sao huynh hỏi vậy? Ta vui lắm.”

“Sẽ có ngày bệ hạ nhận ra em.” Vũ Độc nói.

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới hiểu, Vũ Độc sợ hắn thất vọng, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết trước chuyện này. Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Không sao mà, ta đoán được trước rồi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng lúc trong ngự thư phòng, bệ hạ đã thơ thẩn một lúc.”

“Lần này người Nguyên đến, có phải có mục đích gì khác ngoài việc chúc mừng sinh nhật Thái tử không?” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác nhiệm vụ của nhóm sứ giả không đơn giản đến thế.

“Có thể tạm gác chuyện này qua không.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, ánh mắt đượm ý cười.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thấy buồn cười, ngượng ngùng nhìn Vũ Độc, cõi lòng ấm áp.

“Vậy nói gì bây giờ?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một lát, chả có gì để nói, dù sao đi nữa, hai người ở chung sớm chiều, có gì cũng nói với nhau hết rồi.

“Đây là nơi đầu tiên ta đến lúc mới vào Giang Châu.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cha ta nói, Giang Châu vào xuân thì rộ sắc hoa đào đẹp lắm.”

Nghe Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc đến cha, Vũ Độc lại day dứt, thở dài, áy náy cười với hắn.

“Em muốn đến những nơi nào?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại những chuyện Lý Tiệm Hồng từng kể.

“Muốn đến Điền Nam, đến Ngọc Bích Quan, đến những chốn danh lam thắng cảnh khắp thiên hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Muốn ngắm mặt hồ như gương, ngắm tuyết dưới chân núi… muốn ngắm biển nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ cha, nếu cha còn sống, biết đâu hôm nay cha đã ở đây cùng mừng sinh nhật với hắn, Vũ Độc gọi, “Sơn Nhi.”

“Hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc bồn chồn không yên, như muốn nói gì, rồi lại đỏ mặt, cúi đầu nâng chén uống trà, mắt nhìn nơi khác.


	99. Chương 99: Chớm nở

“Sau này ta sẽ dẫn em đi.” Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đến những nơi em muốn đến, cả những nơi em chưa từng đi qua, ta hứa với em, dù em có lên làm… làm… ta cũng sẽ dẫn em đi, chúng ta lẻn ra ngoài ngắm biển, ngắm tuyết, ngắm non xanh nước biếc, chơi đã rồi về.”

Nói rồi, Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, mặt đỏ lựng, nhấp ngụm trà, liếc sang chỗ khác, ánh mắt hiện rõ ý cười. Đoàn Lĩnh có cảm giác kỳ lạ, hoàn toàn khác hẳn cảm giác những lần trò chuyện với Vũ Độc trước kia, giữa đêm đông mà trong tim như có gốc đào vươn mình trổ lá, kết trái đơm hoa.

“Được.” Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập thình thịch, chẳng hiểu tại sao chợt nhớ đến lúc ở Đồng Quan, Vũ Độc mặc trang phục đi đêm ôm hắn vượt nóc băng tường, nhớ đêm đầy sao ấy, dưới tường thành, Vũ Độc mặc giáp thấm đẫm máu tanh ôm hắn vào lòng.

Tình cảm chôn tận đáy lòng tuôn trào như dòng nước, sau khi cha qua đời, những gì đã mất cuối cùng cũng trở về với hắn, tất cả đều do người đối diện mang lại. Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nói ra cảm giác này nhưng không biết miêu tả thế nào, cũng không biết bày tỏ.

“Ta nhớ…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh tâm tư rối bời, trong mắt chỉ có mỗi Vũ Độc, nói không nên lời, “Nhớ…”

Vừa rồi hắn đã nghĩ gì nhỉ? Đầu Đoàn Lĩnh trống rỗng.

Vũ Độc, “Nhớ gì?”

“Nhớ…” Đoàn Lĩnh lúng ta lúng túng, xấu hổ nhìn bông tuyết ngoài trời, nói, “Nhớ phu tử từng dạy ta một bài thơ hay lắm.”

“Thơ gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh định đọc một đoạn thơ cho Vũ Độc, đột nhiên nhớ ra ý nghĩa bài thơ, mặt đỏ bừng, trong đầu hiện ra hình ảnh đêm đó ở Đồng Quan, hai người mặc áo đơn, Vũ Độc đè hắn xuống giường đùa cợt “Ta mà muốn làm thịt ngươi thật thì kêu la cũng vô ích.”

Còn Vũ Độc trước mặt hắn lúc này mặc áo võ gọn gàng, bàn tay cầm chén nhè nhẹ run.

“Quên… quên rồi.” Tim Đoàn Lĩnh như sắp nhảy ra ngoài, vô vàn hồi ức lướt qua, không biết mình bị gì, thật ra hắn vẫn nhớ câu thơ đó…

Trên non có cây, cây có cành,

Trót thương chàng rồi, chàng chẳng hay.*

_*Nguyên văn là Sơn hữu mộc hề mộc hữu chi, tâm duyệt quân hề quân bất tri. Trích bài Việt Nhân Ca – Khuyết danh._

Vừa mới quen mà Vũ Độc đã chế thuốc giải cho hắn, ở Mục phủ, y tạo cơ hội để hắn được đọc sách đi thi. Trong Tần Lĩnh, Vũ Độc vì hắn mà khoác giáp chinh chiến sa trường. Dưới tường thành Đồng Quan, Vũ Độc mình đầy thương tích vẫn bất chấp hiểm nguy về cứu hắn.

Phu tử nói đó là yêu, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra cảm tình của hắn với cha và các bạn học năm xưa khác hẳn cảm tình mà hắn dành cho Vũ Độc… lòng hắn rối như tơ vò, không biết nên nói gì, vội cầm chén trà nhấp một ngụm.

Hắn ngước mắt lên, ánh mắt hai người giao nhau, muốn nói lại thôi, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ngơ nhìn Vũ Độc, suy nghĩ rối ren, Vũ Độc mò tay vào ngực áo muốn lấy thứ gì, bất cẩn hất đổ chén trà, nước trà chảy xuống phía Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc cuống cuồng tìm khăn lau bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Không sao mà.”

Vũ Độc để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi nhích ra cửa sổ, nói, “Ta gọi người đến lau.”

“Tiểu nhị!” Vũ Độc cao giọng gọi.

Dưới lầu vang tiếng bước chân, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ngơ ngác, muốn nhìn Vũ Độc rồi lại ngại, trước kia chỉ thấy Vũ Độc cao to anh tuấn, cũng chẳng chú ý lắm, không hiểu sao đêm nay càng nhìn càng thấy đẹp.

Tiếng bước chân đến gần, một bóng người lên lầu, không phải tiểu nhị, người kia vào phòng kế bên.

Tiểu nhị theo sau, hỏi, “Quý khách muốn ăn gì?’

“Ta không ăn.” Người kia đáp.

Lúc nghe giọng nói đó, Đoàn Lĩnh như bị sét đánh, Vũ Độc cũng hết sức kinh ngạc.

Là Lang Tuấn Hiệp!

Tại sao Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại đến đây?!

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi trong gian phòng cách bức bình phong, ngay sau lưng Vũ Độc. Đoàn Lĩnh đầu óc bấn loạn, Vũ Độc áp tay lên mu bàn tay Đoàn Lĩnh, lắc đầu, ý bảo hắn đừng sợ, đã có y ở đây.

“Làm một bát hoành thánh đặc biệt của quán và một chén trà Phổ Nhĩ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đưa sang phòng kế bên.”

“Hôm nay là sinh nhật con.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp sau bình phong nói, “Bận việc không thể đến thăm, nếm thử hoành thánh quán này xem, ngon lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không trả lời, ba người im lặng ngồi đó.

Không gian yên tĩnh, chỉ nghe tiếng nước trà tí tách nhỏ xuống bên mép bàn, thấm ướt chăn lót dưới bàn.

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lâu lắm rồi ta không ăn hoành thánh.”

“Sợ có độc à?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Vũ Độc hít vào một hơi, định mở miệng, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Vũ Độc, ra hiệu y đừng nói gì cả.

Lại có ai lên cầu thang, chưa thấy bóng người đã nghe tiếng.

“Cho hai bình rượu.” Trịnh Ngạn dưới lầu nói, “Thêm đĩa thịt bò loại ngon nhất.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Trên lầu có phòng riêng hả?” Là giọng Xương Lưu Quân.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Sao tự dưng kéo nhau đến đây hết vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân lên lầu, Xương Lưu Quân thấy Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc ngồi đối diện, kinh ngạc “ồ” một tiếng nhưng không hỏi, cùng Trịnh Ngạn qua ngồi bên phòng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Đoàn Lĩnh chấm tay vào trà, viết lên bàn, “Vầy là sao?”. Vũ Độc lắc đầu, y cũng không biết, chỉ ra ngoài, ý là hay mình về trước? Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, ra hiệu ở lại nghe xem bọn họ nói gì. Đêm nay tứ đại thích khách tề tựu đông đủ, hắn cảm giác thật sự có chuyện gì đó rất quan trọng.

“Ngại quá.” Trịnh Ngạn sau bình phong nghiêng đầu nhìn hai người, cười nói, “Vũ Độc, quấy rầy nhã hứng của các ngươi rồi, thật sự không có chỗ đi nên mới dẫn họ đến đây.”

Vũ Độc, “Không sao, cứ tự nhiên.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Thật ra cũng chẳng phải việc gấp, đói cả ngày rồi, lấp đầy bụng đã rồi tính.”

“Vương Sơn, ngươi không về phủ à? Mục Khánh đâu?” Xương Lưu Quân thò đầu ra hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Chưa về.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Hắn đang ở chỗ Hoàng hậu, chắc là ở lại ăn cơm luôn.”

Thức ăn được bưng lên, ngoài hai bát mì, bàn của Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh có thêm một bát hoành thánh tôm tươi, trên bát xếp bốn loại tôm cá nước ngọt và vài cánh hoa mai.

“Nước lèo quán này có công thức bí mật đó.” Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Hầm lửa nhỏ xương lươn, sườn vịt, xương bò, rong biển Bắc Hải và hoa mai ủ một năm, bỏ thêm ít mơ muối là hết sảy. Ăn mì này phải có rượu Thanh Điền mới ngon đúng điệu, thử một bình không?”

“Không cần.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Ăn xong rồi về, có chuyện gì nói mau.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, nhưng đã có Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn, hẳn là Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ không gây rắc rối cho hắn, bèn thở phào, Vũ Độc như vẫn còn bực bội, chỉ là kiềm chế không bùng phát.

Tiểu nhị bưng mì xong rồi lui xuống, Trịnh Ngạn dặn, “Không được gọi thì đừng lên.”

“Muốn ăn hoành thánh không?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, hai người không đụng vào bát hoành thánh, Đoàn Lĩnh húp một ngụm nước lèo, mùi vị đúng là rất thơm ngon, ngọt mà không ngán, sợi mì dai, tôm cá cua sò cực kỳ tươi, quả là xứng với cái tên Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất.

“Cố ý hẹn gặp riêng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Vì có chuyện muốn hỏi ý các vị.”

“Nghị sự Đông cung chỉ thiếu ngươi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Chắc là đi thăm dò tin tức.”

“Thật không dám giấu.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta đến quán dịch, nghe được một chuyện, chỉ một mình ta thì không thể làm được.”

Bốn người dừng việc đang làm, nghe Lang Tuấn Hiệp kể.

“Sứ giả người Nguyên là Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Nhưng trên thực tế, người nắm quyền trong đoàn đại sứ là A Mộc Cổ. Hai tên này phân công làm việc, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ ngoài sáng, A Mộc Cổ trong tối, chúng có ý đồ khác ngoài việc chúc mừng sinh nhật Thái tử.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Hồi chiều có nghe Thượng thư bộ Lễ nhắc đến, sau trận Thượng Kinh, người Nguyên muốn trả thù nước Liêu nên nảy ra ý bắt tay với Trần chống Liêu, định ký hiệp ước với Đại Trần. Giữa Trần và Liêu có nỗi nhục Thượng Tử, Trần và Nguyên có mối thù Thượng Kinh, bên nào cũng có thù, Mục tướng và các vị đại nhân bàn bạc thật lâu mà vẫn không nghĩ ra được cách nào.”

“Bệ hạ nói sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột hỏi.

“Bệ hạ không nói gì cả.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp.

Vũ Độc nói, “Tuy cái chết của tiên đế không phải do người Nguyên, nhưng ngài hy sinh trong trận Thượng Kinh, nếu Thái tử đồng ý liên minh với người Nguyên, e là bệ hạ sẽ không chấp nhận.”

“Nói thì nói vậy thôi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Trên đời không có kẻ thù vĩnh viễn, sau trận Thượng Tử, hận nước thù nhà dồn hết về Liêu, đâu ai ngờ tiên đế dẫn quân quay lại cứu Gia Luật Đại Thạch.”

Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, lời này là ý của Thái tử hay ý của ngươi?”

“Ý của ai có quan trọng không?” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô là bạn thuở nhỏ với Thái tử điện hạ, nghe nói còn có tình an đáp, năm xưa, cha con Truật Xích và Bạt Đô được tiên đế đưa ra khỏi Thượng Kinh. Nhà Bố Nhi Xích Kim là hy vọng để hai nước tạm thời đình chiến.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ bản thân, gật đầu, nhíu mày, huơ tay ra dấu “toàn cục”, rồi lại xua tay, Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một hồi, hiểu ý Đoàn Lĩnh, tình an đáp là thật, nhưng không thể lợi dụng quan hệ cá nhân để quyết định việc lớn nước nhà.

“Rồi sao?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Rốt cuộc có muốn ký hiệp ước không?”

“Việc này phải hỏi ý Vũ huynh.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Hôm nay bệ hạ gọi ngươi đến ngự thư phòng chắc chắn không chỉ đơn giản là hỏi han việc nhà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm, Vũ Độc nói, “Bệ hạ dặn ta một việc, cụ thể là gì thì không tiện nói.”

“Ta chịu trách nhiệm cho.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Hiện giờ chỉ có ngươi biết suy nghĩ của bệ hạ, nói nghe xem.”

“Mọi người đều vì chủ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dù gì cũng liên quan đến vận mệnh quốc gia, nói cũng chẳng sao, là về tung tích của Trấn Sơn Hà, bệ hạ muốn ta tìm kiếm của Hốt Tất Liệt đổi lấy Trấn Sơn Hà.”

Mọi người im lặng chốc lát, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Vậy là bệ hạ không muốn liên minh, Xương Lưu Quân, điều kiện liên minh người Nguyên đưa ra là gì?”

Xương Lưu Quân trầm ngâm một hồi, tuy mọi người chưa nắm rõ việc này, nhưng chỉ cần chú ý hỏi thăm là sẽ lấy được tin tức, cũng chẳng phải chuyện gì bí mật, gã giải thích, “Ba tháng trước, lúc vừa đến Giang Châu, sứ giả người Nguyên có đến bái kiến Mục tướng. Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ nói Trấn Sơn Hà ở nước Nguyên nhưng không nằm trong tay Bạt Đô, nếu hai nước kết tình anh em thì quân phương Bắc sẽ rút khỏi dãy Thương Quân, nối lại tuyến đường giao thương Nam-Bắc. Điều kiện là Đại Trần phải cắt Nghiệp Thành và thành Hà Gian cho người Nguyên.”

“Nghiệp Thành là khu vực quân sự quan trọng vùng Tái Bắc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không thể cắt đất.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Chúng cũng sẽ lùi ra khỏi Ngọc Bích Quan một trăm hai mươi dặm, cứ thế, Trần và Nguyên trao đổi lãnh thổ, người Nguyên yên tâm đối phó nước Liêu, từng bước xâm chiếm phương Nam. Nếu triều đình đồng ý ký hiệp ước, nước Nguyên sẽ trả lại Trấn Sơn Hà, hai nước hòa thân, mãi mãi không khai chiến.”

Bây giờ vẫn không biết Trấn Sơn Hà ở đâu, rất có khả năng nó nằm trong tay người Nguyên.

“Hòa thân?” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Kết hôn với ai? Đừng nói là Diêu hầu nữa nhé, nhà ông ta còn mấy đứa con gái có thể gả chứ?”

Giọng Vũ Độc rất có ý cười trên nỗi đau người khác, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nghe đã biết tại sao Trịnh Ngạn bận tâm chuyện này, Diêu Tranh là Quận chúa, nhất định nàng không muốn bị gả đến phương Bắc xa xôi. Nếu triều đình thật sự đồng ý việc này thì Diêu Phục đành phải gạt hai hàng lệ vẫy tay từ biệt con gái thôi.


	100. Chương 100: Mưu trí

“Tóm lại…” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Tình hình trước mắt là vậy, để nghe tin tình báo của Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đã.”

Mọi người im lặng một lát, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Theo ta đoán, thủ đoạn của người Nguyên là vừa đấm vừa xoa, còn kế hoạch chi tiết thì vẫn đang nghe ngóng.”

“Vừa đấm vừa xoa?” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Mềm mỏng không được thì xài bạo lực chắc? Thủ đoạn gì mà áp chế được Thái tử một nước chứ, ta cũng muốn mở mang tầm mắt lắm.”

Chỉ có ba người Vũ Độc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ẩn ý trong câu, Vũ Độc nói rất tài tình, đến giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn không xác định được Vũ Độc đã biết Thái Diêm làm tu hú cướp tổ chim khách hay chưa. Đương nhiên, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không thể nói Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ muốn lợi dụng thân phận Thái tử giả để áp chế Thái Diêm, ép hắn thúc đẩy quan hệ đồng minh giữa hai nước.

“Ý Mục tướng thế nào?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Ta không biết.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp, “Hỏi Vương Sơn kìa.”

“Ta cũng không biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mục tướng không nói gì cả.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Nếu không muốn liên minh thì vẫn phải do bệ hạ và điện hạ quyết định, mau chóng tống cổ Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ và A Mộc Cổ về nước là được mà.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Rắc rối là ở đó, mọi người không ra quyết định, ngay cả điện hạ cũng không muốn đứng ra đuổi, thật ra điện hạ lên tiếng là thích hợp nhất.”

Tuy nói hai nước liên minh, sứ giả nên được đón tiếp long trọng, không thể đánh đuổi người ta, nhưng sứ giả người Nguyên đến với danh nghĩa chúc mừng sinh nhật Thái tử, chỉ cần một phong thư của Thái Diêm là có thể đuổi về.

“Chưa hẳn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “A Mộc Cổ không muốn đi thì luôn có thể tìm lý do ở lại. Hơn nữa, các đại thần trong triều đã đánh giá sai người Nguyên, người Nguyên tuy tính cách thẳng thừng chứ không hề ngu ngốc. Suy nghĩ của họ khác chúng ta, họ rất hiểu cách lợi dụng nhược điểm của người khác. Sở dĩ Oa Khoát Đài tấn công Thượng Kinh là vì đã nhìn ra mâu thuẫn giữa Gia Luật Đại Thạch và Hàn gia, lợi và hại trong đó các vị cũng đã biết rồi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp sững người, Trịnh Ngạn đã biết biểu hiện của Vương Sơn ở Đồng Quan, Xương Lưu Quân thì thường xuyên nghe Trường Sính và Mục Khoáng Đạt nhận xét về thằng nhóc này nên chẳng lấy làm lạ.

“Vậy theo ngươi thì nên làm gì đây?” Trịnh Ngạn ung dung hỏi.

“Bệ hạ có muốn liên minh không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Không.” Vũ Độc lắc đầu, “Nếu muốn thì đâu có sai ta đi tìm kiếm.”

“Thái tử có muốn liên minh không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tiếp.

Mọi người nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời.

Thái Diêm đương nhiên không muốn, thứ nhất, hắn đoán được Lý Diễn Thu không muốn liên minh. Thứ hai, hắn đang bị người Nguyên đe dọa, nếu có thể, Thái Diêm muốn giết hết đoàn sứ giả, thậm chí giết luôn Bạt Đô diệt khẩu, chỉ tiếc Lang Tuấn Hiệp không có bản lĩnh phi thường đến thế.

“Xương Lưu Quân, Mục tướng có muốn liên minh không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân ăn mì xong, đeo lại khăn che mặt, nói, “Sao ngươi không tự đến hỏi? Ngươi đang được đánh giá cao, lão sẽ không giấu ngươi.”

“Nếu lão không giấu ta thì nói với ngươi cũng như nhau thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Tô Phiệt bộ Hộ, Nội Các Đại học sĩ Ngô Tuân, thống lĩnh quân giáp đen Giang Châu, Trấn quốc Đại tướng quân Tạ Hựu.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ba người này đồng ý liên minh.” Rồi nói với Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Nói cách khác, ngoại trừ Mục tướng thì những người có mặt trong đình đều đồng ý liên minh với người Nguyên, về phần Mục tướng nghĩ thế nào thì ta không dám đoán bừa.”

Liên minh với người Nguyên có lợi cũng có hại, Đoàn Lĩnh biết lý do họ ủng hộ liên minh. Một khi ký và tuân thủ hiệp ước, vùng biên giới sẽ không có chiến tranh trong ít nhất mười năm, người Nguyên rảnh tay, dồn sức tấn công nước Liêu, biết đâu Đại Trần có thể thừa cơ đánh sau lưng nước Liêu.

Không có chiến tranh, Giang Nam sẽ có cơ hội phát triển thịnh vượng, giảm lao dịch hạ thuế ruộng, dải Trường Giang phía Nam Đại Trần được nghỉ ngơi lấy sức sau mấy mươi năm loạn lạc từ ngày vua Liêu xuôi Nam.

“Diêu hầu có muốn liên minh không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta đoán là không.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp.

“Vậy thì tạm thời thống nhất thế này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục điều tra mục đích của người Nguyên, nếu chúng muốn dùng biện pháp mạnh thì nhổ bỏ mầm họa ngay. Trịnh Ngạn làm giả lệnh của Diêu hầu đến thăm hỏi Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ, vờ như đồng ý liên minh, đồng thời dò hỏi xem có phải Trấn Sơn Hà nằm trong tay người Nguyên hay không.”

“Nếu hai tên này đến vì mục đích liên minh…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thì hãy gợi ý cho chúng lo lót tiền cho các quan trong triều, để các đại thần nâng đỡ người Nguyên trước mặt Thái tử, nhưng ngươi không được nhận hối lộ.”

“Xương Lưu Quân cũng đến gặp một chuyến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ám chỉ Mục tướng muốn thúc đẩy liên minh nhưng trong triều phải nghe ý kiến Thái tử, Thái tử không tỏ rõ thái độ thì nghe các vị đại thần.”

“Vũ Độc tìm bệ hạ xin chỉ thị, chờ sau khi bọn chúng bắt đầu hối lộ thì điều tra xem ai đã nhận.”

“Xương Lưu Quân báo tin cho Mục tướng, để Mục tướng đứng ra thu thập chứng cứ rồi giao cho Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vũ Độc trình bằng chứng lên bệ hạ, thế là có lý do trục xuất sứ giả, đồng thời, Mục tướng và Thái tử có bằng chứng trong tay, có thể trị tội Tô thị và Ngô thị bất cứ lúc nào, còn họ có nhận hối lộ hay không là số phận của họ. Về phần Tạ Hựu, ta biết hắn sẽ không nhận hối lộ, hắn chỉ nghĩ cho nước nhà thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói xong, mọi người im lặng, Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Đêm nay đến đây đúng là quyết định chính xác, giải tán, tất cả phân công hành động.”

Ba người sau bình phong không nói nhiều, đứng dậy đi, đến nhanh đi còn nhanh hơn, cả tầng lầu chỉ còn hai người, bát mì của Vũ Độc vẫn còn nguyên, bát của Đoàn Lĩnh thì sạch trơn.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ cứ thế mà đi à? Nhưng cũng phải, thời gian quý giá.

“Vừa nãy nói đến đâu rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt hỏi.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Hai người nhìn nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn nghe Vũ Độc nói y đồng ý dẫn hắn đi ngắm tuyết, ngắm biển, ngắm cảnh đẹp, đồng ý làm này làm kia vì hắn, nhưng Vũ Độc lại không nói.

“Khuya rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ăn xong thì về thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải đứng lên, liếc nhìn bát hoành thành đã nguội, tuyết vụn từ cửa sổ rơi vào bát.

Trên đường về, hai người cưỡi cùng một ngựa, Vũ Độc dùng áo choàng quấn hắn, che cả mặt. Đoàn Lĩnh nghe nhịp tim của Vũ Độc, nhớ lại rất nhiều chuyện.

Hắn nhớ ông lão gõ mõ bán hoành thánh ở đầu hẻm Thượng Tử, nhớ Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị đuổi giết, chạy từ thành Hồ Xương về Thượng Kinh, gã cũng ôm hắn cưỡi ngựa về nhà như thế này.

Trong chớp mắt ngẩn ngơ, Đoàn Lĩnh như quay trở về đêm ấy, hắn lén lút trốn khỏi phòng, chạy dọc hành lang theo tiếng hát, Thượng Kinh như tòa thành điêu khắc từ băng, đèn hoa rực rỡ soi bóng vũ công múa Hoa Cổ*, hắn nhón chân nhìn qua cửa sổ, bên trong là khung cảnh muôn sắc muôn màu. Hồi ức như cảnh mộng hết hợp rồi tan, trước mắt là vùng trời mới.

_*Điệu múa dân gian, một nam một nữ, một người gõ thanh la, một người gõ trống cùng múa._

“Lạnh không?” Vũ Độc cảm giác được Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, bèn cúi đầu nhìn hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm y chặt hơn, Vũ Độc xoa cánh tay hắn, vỗ về, “Sắp đến nhà rồi.”

“Không…” Đoàn Lĩnh muốn tìm đề tài để nói nhưng không biết nên nói gì. Về đến nhà, Vũ Độc thắp đèn, cả khoảnh sân bừng sáng. Trước kia, nơi này là phủ đệ của một nhà buôn muối Giang Châu, sân này là nơi ở của một tiểu thiếp, nhà buôn muối kia tình sâu ý nặng nên mở rộng hệ thống địa long trong phủ qua sân bên sưởi ấm cho nàng, bây giờ thì Đoàn Lĩnh được hưởng phúc.

Vũ Độc hong khô quần áo, cất kiếm Liệt Quang. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn theo mỗi cử động của y không rời mắt, trước đây chưa bao giờ thấy y đẹp trai như vậy, chỉ cần Vũ Độc giơ tay cũng đủ khiến tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống.

“Sao vậy?” Vũ Độc cảm thấy đêm nay Đoàn Lĩnh có gì đó không bình thường.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên giường, cứ tưởng Vũ Độc bận xong sẽ qua ngồi với hắn, cùng dựa nhau như lúc trước. Nhưng Vũ Độc chỉ hỏi, “Ăn chưa no hả? Ta sai người nấu chút gì cho em nhé?”

“No rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, thấy Vũ Độc kéo ngăn tủ lấy dược liệu.

“Huynh muốn làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò hỏi.

Vũ Độc nói, “Chế thuốc, vừa rồi nghe em nói tự dưng nghĩ đến… đừng bước xuống, lạnh. Em ngồi yên trên giường được không vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh khăng khăng qua bên bàn ngồi nhìn Vũ Độc làm thuốc, ngón tay Vũ Độc thuôn dài, y thuận tay xoay dao mấy vòng, dùng sống dao nghiền nát dược liệu rồi bỏ vào cối đồng.

Đến ngón tay cũng đẹp, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

“Có độc đấy.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng đụng vào.” Rồi đeo găng tay tơ tằm, lục tìm một cánh bướm lấp lánh ánh lân tinh, xắt vụn.

“Tay lành chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, đáp, “Lành lâu rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Vũ Độc kiểm tra, vết thương cắt ngang lòng bàn tay đã khép miệng, chỉ còn dấu sẹo.

“Lại thêm một đường chỉ tay đào hoa rồi.” Vũ Độc đùa.

“Tay phải đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh muốn xem tay phải của Vũ Độc.

“Tay phải không có.” Vũ Độc nói, “Có độc! Đừng đụng vào!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nhoài ra bàn, nghiêng đầu ngắm Vũ Độc, nhìn từ mũi đến môi, càng nhìn càng thích, bỗng dưng muốn nhích đến hôn môi y nhưng không đủ can đảm. Vũ Độc tập trung chế thuốc, chú ý Đoàn Lĩnh cứ nhìn mình chằm chặp, mặt đỏ lên.

“Đừng hắt hơi.” Vũ Độc nhắc Đoàn Lĩnh, “Không là…”

“Chết.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói. Vũ Độc không nhắc, hắn cũng không hắt hơi, nhắc thì hắn lại ngứa mũi.

“Biết lão gia chế thuốc làm gì không?” Vũ Độc nhướn mày hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, vẫn say sưa nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Mệt à?” Vũ Độc thấy Đoàn Lĩnh mất tập trung, không như thường ngày, trêu cũng không có phản ứng, y cho rằng Đoàn Lĩnh còn nghĩ chuyện Lý Diễn Thu, bèn tháo găng đi rửa tay, định qua ôm Đoàn Lĩnh thì phát hiện hắn đã lên giường nằm.

Vũ Độc nằm bên cạnh hắn như mọi khi, nhưng đêm nay không hiểu sao Đoàn Lĩnh thở rất nặng nhọc, Vũ Độc theo thói quen duỗi tay ra cho hắn gối đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh lại căng thẳng nhích ra xa.

“Sao tim đập nhanh vậy?” Vũ Độc khó hiểu.

“Đâu có.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội phủ nhận.

Vũ Độc sờ ngực Đoàn Lĩnh, sờ trán hắn, không sốt, lúc bàn tay y luồn vào áo đơn, chạm phải da thịt, Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức thoải mái nhưng vội nói, “Đừng!”

Vũ Độc đành phải nằm yên, mấy lần Đoàn Lĩnh muốn ôm Vũ Độc, rồi lại không dám, hắn cũng không biết mình sợ cái gì, cõi lòng rối như tơ vò.

“Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc không nói gì, hắn lại muốn nghe tiếng Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Thuốc đó để làm gì?”

Vũ Độc thuận miệng nói, “Cho đám A Mộc Cổ và Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ uống, để hai tên ngang ngược đó tưởng mình không hợp khí hậu, từ từ giày vò.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Có mấy loại như thuốc xổ gì đó không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thường tưởng tượng cao thủ cỡ Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc, Trịnh Ngạn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nếu đang quyết đấu mà bị đau bụng thì phải làm sao?

Vũ Độc phì cười, hỏi, “Em muốn cho hai tên đó uống thuốc xổ hả?”


	101. Chương 101: Mộng đẹp

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe Mục Khánh nói, trước khi giết người, Xương Lưu Quân sẽ tháo khăn che mặt, nói ba câu, câu đầu là “Khỏe không”, câu thứ hai “Ta là Xương Lưu Quân”, câu thứ ba là “Ta đến giết ngươi”. Nói đủ ba câu mới ra tay, đối thủ võ công cao đến mấy cũng ăn một kiếm đứt cổ. Những ai từng nghe ba câu này hầu như đã chết cả, chỉ có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục còn sống.

Vậy tại sao Mục Khánh cũng nghe rồi mà vẫn còn sống? Không, đó không phải trọng điểm, nhắc đến thuốc xổ, Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng tượng cảnh Xương Lưu Quân tháo khăn che mặt, nói đến câu “Ta là Xương Lưu Quân” thì vội vã xua tay, ra hiệu chờ chút rồi lao vào bụi rậm xả bầu tâm sự, thật sự tức cười không chịu nổi.

“Cười ngu gì đó?” Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao.

“Không có gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm mặt đáp, sợ Vũ Độc nổi hứng chơi ác với Xương Lưu Quân thì tình hữu nghị mong manh khó khăn lắm mới dựng nên cứ thế tan tành.

“Tối có ra ngoài làm việc không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Vũ Độc cởi giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang của Đoàn Lĩnh, xếp gọn để ở đầu giường, kéo hắn nằm xuống. Đoàn Lĩnh luôn cảm thấy người Nguyên có nhược điểm, nhưng đây là chuyện của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã phải lo hơn hắn mới đúng.

Lúc này Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ không có thời gian đến giết hắn, gã cũng chưa nói với Thái Diêm rằng hắn còn sống, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy chuyện này có vấn đề. Hắn gối đầu lên cánh tay Vũ Độc, suy nghĩ miên man, tim đập thình thịch, muốn ôm eo Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vai rộng eo săn, vóc người đẹp như cha, lúc ngủ Đoàn Lĩnh rất thích quấn lấy y.

Nhưng chân hắn vừa gác qua đã đụng trúng thứ gì đó giữa hai chân Vũ Độc, không biết Vũ Độc đã ngủ chưa mà vật đó vẫn còn thức, còn bừng bừng sức sống.

Có phải y cũng thích hắn không? Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên nảy ra nghi vấn này, nhớ mỗi đêm họ cùng ngủ, Vũ Độc luôn thích trêu ghẹo hắn, thậm chí còn đùa “làm thịt” hắn…

Cõi lòng Đoàn Lĩnh rối tung rối mù, lén hé mắt nhìn Vũ Độc, thấy Vũ Độc thở đều nhịp như đã ngủ, hôm nay đi lại cả ngày, Đoàn Lĩnh buồn ngủ mắt mở không lên, dần dần thiếp đi.

Lâu thật lâu sau, Vũ Độc khẽ khàng nghiêng người ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng, Đoàn Lĩnh vô thức vắt chân qua eo Vũ Độc như thường ngày, hai người ôm nhau mà ngủ.

Vũ Độc thở rất nhẹ, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh một lúc, hơi thở hòa vào nhau. Vũ Độc kiềm chế thôi thúc hôn hắn, ép mình nhắm mắt, hít vào một hơi, yên lặng ngủ.

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ một giấc mơ kỳ lạ.

Trong mơ, hắn không mặc quần áo, nằm trên xe Bôn Tiêu kéo, lúc nhận ra thì vội vàng vớ cỏ khô che cơ thể, mặt đỏ bừng.

“Cha ơi!” Hắn gọi.

Không có ai đến, kế xe xuất hiện một con hổ trắng oai phong lẫm liệt, ánh mắt hiền hòa, con hổ bò lên xe, giơ móng vuốt cẩn thận đẩy cỏ khô, chăm chú nhìn cơ thể trần trụi phơi bày của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa thấy kích thích vừa ngượng ngùng, nhưng không hề có ý từ chối, vươn hai tay ôm đầu hổ, con hổ đè lên người hắn, ngửi mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, bộ lông mềm mại phủ lên nơi nhạy cảm của Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn khoan khoái rên rỉ, cảm xúc vỡ òa như dòng nước xiết dời non lấp biển.

Trời sáng hẳn, Đoàn Lĩnh thức giấc, trở mình ôm Vũ Độc theo bản năng, lại phát hiện Vũ Độc không ở đây.

“Vũ Độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy, nhận ra hắn không mặc quần, chăn mát lạnh.

“Đây!” Vũ Độc đang ở sân sau, giọng điệu có vẻ bực dọc.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm chăn, đỏ mặt, thầm nghĩ đêm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Sao tự dưng tỉnh dậy lại mất quần?

“Huynh làm gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Giặt quần cho em!” Vũ Độc đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy quái lạ, chẳng lẽ Vũ Độc đã làm gì trong lúc hắn ngủ? Hay là y muốn… nhét thứ đó vào người hắn như trong lầu xanh… Đoàn Lĩnh vội sờ phía dưới, không đau, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì?!

“Tại tại tại… tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh cởi quần ta làm gì?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Em tè dầm!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Không thể nào! Ta mười sáu rồi! Làm sao tè dầm được!”

“Ta nói em tè dầm là tè dầm.” Vũ Độc ngồi giặt quần giữa trời đông giá rét, bàn tay đỏ bừng, mặt cũng đỏ, nói, “Đừng hỏi nữa!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta tuyệt đối không tè dầm.”

“Phải phải.” Vũ Độc nói, “Là ta tè dầm, đừng nói nữa!”

Đoàn Lĩnh phá ra cười, sau đó lại thấy không đúng, hắn giở đệm, tè dầm phải ướt đệm chứ, Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy xuống giường, mặc quần vào, khoác áo chạy ra sân nhìn, thấy Vũ Độc đang giặt quần của hắn, quần của y để một bên.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nhìn quần của Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc lập tức ném quần vào chậu, đỏ mặt tía tai đuổi hắn vào phòng.

Lúc dùng bữa sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tiếp, “Tại sao tè dầm?”

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Đừng hỏi nữa.” Vũ Độc kêu khổ, “Lão gia nhịn lâu quá, đêm qua em cứ cạ vào người ta, chịu không nổi nên bắn, được chưa?”

“Bắn cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu.

Vũ Độc đỡ trán, nói, “Bắt đầu từ đêm nay, ta ngủ dưới đất, em ngủ trên giường.”

“Đừng mà—” Đoàn Lĩnh kêu thảm thiết.

Vũ Độc tỏ vẻ đành chịu, ra hiệu cho Đoàn Lĩnh ăn nhanh lên, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa ăn vừa nhớ lại cảm giác đêm qua, dường như hắn đã giải phóng được thứ gì đó, cơ thể hơi uể oải nhưng tinh thần sảng khoái.

Không biết Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn đã xong việc chưa, chắc không nhanh vậy đâu. Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, giờ là tháng Chạp, sắp sang năm mới, nhanh lắm cũng phải năm sau mới xong, nếu không có tin tức thì mọi chuyện vẫn như cũ, ai nên làm gì thì làm nấy, ăn sáng xong, Đoàn Lĩnh đến đọc sách với Mục Khánh.

Lúc đọc sách, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến giấc mơ kỳ lạ đêm qua, Mục Khánh thì không nói chuyện. Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, luôn cảm thấy có gì không đúng, hình như Mục Khánh biết khá nhiều, chẳng phải lần trước Mục Khánh đã nhờ Vũ Độc chế thuốc trợ hứng đó sao?

Vũ Độc ngơ ngẩn, thỉnh thoảng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Xương Lưu Quân cầm quyển Thiên Tự Văn, lẩm nhẩm Thiên địa huyền hoàng, vũ trụ hồng hoang không phát ra tiếng.

Sau giờ Ngọ, Vũ Độc ra hành lang vốc tuyết chà mặt. Tranh thủ lúc không có Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh chọt Mục Khánh, nói, “Nè, thiếu gia, ta hỏi chuyện này.”

Hôm qua Đoàn Lĩnh không chào mà về trước, Mục Khánh ôm một bụng bất mãn, muốn sáng nay không thèm nói chuyện với Đoàn Lĩnh coi như phạt hắn, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh lại bắt chuyện trước, Mục Khánh cho rằng đó là dấu hiệu làm hòa, thế là trở về bình thường.

“Chuyện gì?” Mục Khánh hỏi, “Muốn vào hoàng cung nữa hả?”

“Không không.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội xua tay, nhích sát vào hỏi, “Ngươi gặp… chuyện này lần nào chưa?”

“Hả?” Mục Khánh chẳng hiểu ra sao, cũng nhích sát vào Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, dứt khoát hỏi, “Có phải con trai lớn rồi… thì khi ngủ… sẽ…”

Mục Khánh, “???”

“Tè dầm đúng không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt làm liều, khó khăn lắm thốt ra được từ đó. Mục Khánh như hiểu ra điều gì.

Mục Khánh, “…”

Mục Khánh phá lên cười, Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ cả mặt lẫn cổ, Mục Khánh nhỏ giọng giải thích bên tai hắn, vẻ mặt Đoàn Lĩnh như không tin nổi.

“Chẳng phải nhà ngươi học y sao?” Mục Khánh hỏi, “Sao lại không biết chuyện này?”

“Ta ta ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta thật sự không biết mà, cha ta không dạy ta.”

Mục Khánh cười khà khà, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Muốn chơi không? Ta dạy ngươi chơi.”

“Không không không.” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa kịp hiểu ý Mục Khánh, trong đầu hiện lên hình ảnh hắn xem Xuân Cung Đồ trong Quần Phương Các, nhớ tiểu quan lần trước hầu hạ và gã đàn ông vạm vỡ móc chân đóng cửa, suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, không biết nên nói gì.

“Thiếu gia à~”

Xương Lưu Quân nằm trên sạp ngủ trưa, úp quyển Thiên Tự Văn lên mặt, tự dưng đổi giọng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “!!!”

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt rớt cằm, Xương Lưu Quân hỏi như thật, “Thiếu gia thật tuấn tú, hay là hát bài cho nghe ha?”

Gã đàn ông ở Quần Phương Các hôm ấy là Xương Lưu Quân! Thế giới của Đoàn Lĩnh sụp đổ trong nháy mắt.

“Ngươi ngươi ngươi… Xương Lưu Quân, ngươi!” Đoàn Lĩnh lắp bắp, hận không thể đào lỗ chui xuống.

“Thiếu gia muốn chơi không?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Hửm?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt hiểu ra, đêm đó Xương Lưu Quân đến theo dõi hắn và Vũ Độc! Xe ngựa Mục phủ mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã thấy là xe của Mục Khánh! Nói cách khác, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã biết Vũ Độc lén gặp Thái Diêm từ lâu rồi!

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ một hồi, cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên, chỉ vô cùng lúng túng, nhưng Xương Lưu Quân và Mục Khánh không ngại thì hắn ngại gì chứ.

“Các ngươi thường xuyên đến đó chơi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Lâu lâu mới vô đó dạo một vòng.” Mục Khánh nói, “Vũ Độc không dẫn ngươi đi hả? Hay là Vũ Độc làm gì ngươi…”

“Không đâu.” Xương Lưu Quân biết rõ, trên mặt chụp quyển sách, nói, “Mẹ nó, Vũ Độc đúng là Liễu Hạ Huệ, nâng niu con nuôi như trứng mỏng, để chống mắt coi y nhịn được tới khi nào.”

Người ngạc nhiên nhất là Mục Khánh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng nói nữa! Chuyện là vậy đó, học tiếp đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe Mục Khánh giải thích thì ngượng, không hiểu sao nghe Xương Lưu Quân nói lại thấy thoải mái hơn, mãi đến khi Vũ Độc rửa mặt xong quay vào, gió rét ngoài trời khiến băng vụn đọng trên chân mày, đang tìm khăn lau mặt thì phát hiện ba người đều nhìn theo y.

“Nhìn gì?” Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao.

Ba người đồng loạt quay đi.


	102. Chương 102: Bái sư

“Chữ này đọc thế nào?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh chụm đầu giả vờ dạy Xương Lưu Quân đọc chữ, ba người nghiêm túc tìm tòi học hỏi, Vũ Độc xách cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn về, phân chia ranh giới tiếp tục đọc sách.

Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu thấy chán đọc sách, trước kia bôn ba cực khổ thì muốn đến trường, bây giờ cơm áo đầy đủ thì muốn trốn học, nhớ kiếp sống lang bạt, chỉ muốn cùng Vũ Độc ra ngoài chơi.

Biết khi nào mới được trải nghiệm tháng ngày phiêu lưu mạo hiểm như ở Đồng Quan? Trời đất bao la khiến người ta mơ tưởng viển vông, một khi vào hoàng cung, có lẽ hắn sẽ giống Tứ thúc, cả đời không bao giờ ra ngoài, bị gông xiềng trách nhiệm trói chặt vào ngai vàng.

Sau giờ Ngọ, Trường Sính đích thân cầm thư đến cho Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh ký tên, có phong thư này tức là hắn đã thành học trò của Thừa tướng, được bỏ qua thi Hương, trực tiếp tham dự thi Hội, nếu đậu thì thi Đình. Đoàn Lĩnh ký tên xong rồi được dẫn đến chỗ Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt đang bàn việc với một quan văn, chờ dưới hành lang có một thanh niên chừng hai mươi.

“Vị này là Hoàng Kiên, công tử nhà khâm sai tuần diêm Hoàng đại nhân.” Trường Sính nói với Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh.

Ba người bái kiến lẫn nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh biết ngoại trừ hắn, thanh niên tên Hoàng Kiên này cũng bái Mục Khoáng Đạt làm thầy. Hoàng Kiên lớn tuổi nhất, cũng ít nói, dường như chưa quen với Giang Châu phồn hoa. Mọi người đều là học trò của Thừa tướng nhưng chênh lệch tuổi tác, Hoàng Kiên hơi dè dặt, ở lại một lúc rồi từ biệt, rời phủ Thừa tướng, về chỗ mình trong thành.

Hai tháng nữa là thi, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm nhận được không khí khẩn trương, phải tạm thời gác lại những suy nghĩ vụn vặt, tập trung đọc sách. Nhưng đọc sách để làm gì? Tối đến, Đoàn Lĩnh lật sách xem, bỗng dưng thấy buồn rầu.

Hắn đã gặp Lý Diễn Thu, Tứ thúc không hề nhận ra hắn, chẳng lẽ hắn phải đọc sách viết văn, thi đậu Tiến sĩ rồi đến trước điện Kim Loan để Thái Diêm thấy mặt hay sao? Hoặc là chờ đề tên bảng vàng để thiên tử ban ơn rồi báo với mọi người hắn mới là Thái tử thật?

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám tưởng tượng hậu quả, hắn mất hứng, chỉ muốn ném sách, ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc luyện công trong sân.

“Sao vậy?” Vũ Độc thu quyền, vào phòng.

“Không có gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hơi mệt.”

Hai người im lặng nhìn nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh bực bội trong lòng, nhìn Vũ Độc, thầm nghĩ hắn khổ cực trăm bề, số phận như trêu đùa hắn, luôn để hắn bỏ lỡ cơ hội tốt nhất, bây giờ hắn phải làm gì đây?

Đêm tuyết hiu quạnh, Vũ Độc cảm giác được Đoàn Lĩnh phiền muộn, hỏi, “Ta đi mua đồ ăn khuya cho em, muốn ăn gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy có lỗi với Vũ Độc, gắng gượng xốc lại tinh thần, nói, “Đừng đi, ngoài trời lạnh lắm.”

“Sao thế?” Vũ Độc nghiêm túc hỏi, “Mệt hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, muốn trút hết tâm sự với Vũ Độc, nhưng ngẫm lại vẫn thấy không ổn, Vũ Độc đã thề bảo vệ hắn cả đời, hắn không thể nói những lời nhụt chí hèn nhát như vậy.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Hơi căng thẳng, sắp thi rồi.”

“Đừng quá lao lực.” Vũ Độc hiểu, nói, “Thi được đến đâu hay đến đó, nếu rớt thì mình nghĩ cách khác.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lời cha nói trước khi hắn thi nhập học Tích Ung Quán.

Vũ Độc ra ngoài mua đồ ăn cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi một mình trong đêm khuya vắng lặng, thở dài.

Bên ngoài vang tiếng sáo.

Tương Kiến Hoan!

Cảm giác như đã lâu lắm rồi mới nghe lại, là ai?

Tiếng sáo khi thì êm dịu, lúc thì réo rắt vang lên ngay ngoài cửa, cảm xúc dịu dàng lan tràn trong tim.

Đó là tiếng sáo của Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh không kịp phản ứng, hoàn toàn đắm chìm vào khúc nhạc.

Mỗi khi hắn thấy hoang mang cô độc, giai điệu này luôn xuất hiện xoa dịu tâm hồn hắn, ban cho hắn sức mạnh lớn lao, khúc nhạc lặng đi, tiếng guốc gỗ của Vũ Độc xa dần.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác ngồi trước bàn, nhớ tiếng sáo của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, tiếng sáo của cha, tiếng sáo của Tầm Xuân trước lúc Thượng Kinh thất thủ, vô vàn cảnh tượng lướt qua trước mắt như đèn kéo quân, thúc giục hắn tiếp tục tiến lên.

Lúc Vũ Độc về, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nằm ra bàn ngủ gục.

Người Giang Châu không giỏi chịu lạnh, đêm xuống thì toàn thành đóng cửa ngủ, Vũ Độc đi cả buổi chẳng mua được gì, đành phải tay không trở về, y chà xát hai tay cho ấm lên mới đến ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lên giường, nằm kế bên hắn.

Hôm sau thức dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh đã bình thường trở lại, phu tử không còn gì để dạy, lệnh cho bọn hắn về nhà ôn tập, Đoàn Lĩnh suốt ngày lật xem tấu chương chất cao như núi trong Thư Các phủ Thừa tướng, học đạo trị quốc của Mục Khoáng Đạt, cảm thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt đầy bụng thơ văn, bèn dốc sức học theo, vô hình trung, lối hành văn của hắn càng lúc càng giống phong cách của Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Lúc đọc tấu chương, Đoàn Lĩnh mới hiểu tại sao cha không giết lão, Mục gia phát triển lớn mạnh là chuyện không thể tránh, hoàng tộc nước Trần vào Tây Xuyên mười năm, Mục Khoáng Đạt dùng hết thủ đoạn thu gấp ba lần thuế mới đủ chống đỡ cho đại quân hùng hậu tiến lên biên giới phía Bắc đóng giữ Ngọc Bích Quan.

Nghe tiếng bước chân, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, thấy Xương Lưu Quân bước đến chỗ hắn, bốn bề vắng lặng, nắng rọi vào Thư Các, Xương Lưu Quân tháo khăn che mặt, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Kế hoạch đã an bài thỏa đáng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không kịp đề phòng đã thấy mặt Xương Lưu Quân, lập tức hoảng hồn, định gọi Vũ Độc, nhưng Vũ Độc đang ở dưới lầu, Xương Lưu Quân ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Ngươi sợ cái gì?”

“Ngươi… ngươi muốn giết ta à?” Đoàn Lĩnh sợ hãi.

“Hả?” Xương Lưu Quân ngẩn ra, sau đó mới kịp phản ứng, hỏi, “Chẳng phải ngươi từng thấy mặt ta rồi sao?”

Đúng nhỉ, Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát Xương Lưu Quân, đúng là hắn đã thấy mặt gã trong Quần Phương Các, bây giờ trên mặt có thêm hình xăm, khóe môi hơi nhếch, không phá tướng mà toát lên vẻ khắc nghiệt lạnh lùng.

Xương Lưu Quân chơi đùa khăn che mặt, tay kia chống kệ sách nhốt Đoàn Lĩnh, nham hiểm cười với hắn, lộ cả răng nanh.

“Ta la lên đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh cảnh giác nói.

Xương Lưu Quân đành phải rút tay lại, nói, “Hai tên người Nguyên kia đi hối lộ khắp nơi.”

Qua lâu quá, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt quên mất kế sách hắn đã vạch ra, để lâu cũng không ổn, Vũ Độc chưa xài đến thuốc, Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, Xương Lưu Quân lấy ra một tờ danh sách đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Của các ngươi này, đến lượt Vũ Độc ra tay rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận danh sách, trên giấy là nét chữ nguệch ngoạc của Xương Lưu Quân, xem ra đọc sách học chữ mấy tháng rất có tác dụng.

“Vất vả rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Mục tướng nói sao?”

“Lão nói không nghe không biết gì cả.” Xương Lưu Quân cười nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đúng là cáo già, lão đã ngầm hiểu.

“Vậy thì giữ nguyên kế hoạch.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đến lượt chúng ta vào sân.” Nói rồi gấp gọn tờ danh sách tính đi đưa cho Vũ Độc.

“Từ từ.”

Xương Lưu Quân gọi hắn lại, hỏi, “Chừng nào thi đậu Tiến sĩ, ngươi làm sư phụ ta được không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh há hốc, hỏi, “Sư… sư phụ?”

Xương Lưu Quân, “Đúng vậy, dạy ta đọc sách học chữ, cả phủ chỉ có mình ta không biết chữ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh được ưu ái mà phát hoảng, hỏi, “Sao ngươi không tìm Mục… thiếu gia?”

“Ta…” Xương Lưu Quân do dự một lúc, nói, “Hắn không giỏi bằng ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kỳ quái nhìn Xương Lưu Quân, Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Chữ ngươi cũng đẹp, quyết định vậy đi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải gật đầu, Xương Lưu Quân lại hỏi, “Ngươi thuộc nhiều thơ không? Dạy ta làm thơ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ biết mấy bài thơ học đòi văn vẻ, nói, “Không… không biết nhiều, nhưng làm văn thì được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh như hiểu ra điều gì, hỏi, “Ngươi muốn làm thơ gì?”

“Cũng không có gì.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Thuận miệng nói vậy thôi, tối ta mang thịt khô tới.”

“Không cần không cần.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, Xương Lưu Quân định quỳ xuống hành lễ bái sư, Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, nói, “Không nhiều phép tắc vậy đâu, trước hết cứ quyết định vậy đã, mấy hôm nữa thi rồi, thi xong ta dạy ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh động viên Xương Lưu Quân, bảo gã về đọc Thiên Tự Văn rồi vội vàng chạy xuống lầu, Vũ Độc đang đứng bên hồ ngắm cá.

“Đang định lên lầu.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Con gấu mù chữ kia muốn làm gì mờ ám mà đòi bí mật nói chuyện với em?”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, ý bảo về rồi nói, dọc đường nghĩ đến việc Xương Lưu Quân muốn bái sư, chợt hiểu ra. Thi Hội xong, hắn và Mục Khánh không cần lên lớp nữa, nhiệm vụ của phu tử cũng kết thúc, Xương Lưu Quân đương nhiên chẳng cần theo học tiếp, Trường Sính lo bày mưu tính kế, sẽ không rảnh đi dạy một thích khách học chữ, Mục Khoáng Đạt tri thức đầy bụng nhưng bận việc lớn nước nhà, càng không có thời gian để ý tới gã, Xương Lưu Quân đành phải nhờ hắn làm tiên sinh.

Học ở trường ba năm, Tích Ung Quán hai năm rưỡi, tướng phủ nửa năm, mười năm học hành gian khổ đứt đoạn cuối cùng cũng đến hồi kết thúc, từ nay về sau, hắn sẽ cáo biệt kiếp sống đọc sách.

Đoàn Lĩnh thổn thức, như đang nằm mơ, nhớ ngày đầu Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa hắn đến trường bị phu tử trách mắng một trận.

Kết thúc thật rồi sao? Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác mình chẳng học được cái gì, sống uổng cuộc đời.

“Vẽ ma vẽ quỷ gì đây?” Vũ Độc lật xem tờ danh sách, mặt giật giật hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Chỗ này chắc là chữ Lâm.” Đoàn Lĩnh chụm đầu cùng Vũ Độc nghiên cứu, trầy trật hơn nửa ngày mới đọc hết tờ danh sách, Vũ Độc cầm tờ giấy đi hỏi Xương Lưu Quân đó là chữ gì, còn bị Xương Lưu Quân khinh thường nói đến chữ Tạ cũng không biết à?

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh thương lượng cả buổi, ba ngày nữa là mùng hai tháng hai, là ngày thi Hội, Vũ Độc đến xem trường thi của Đoàn Lĩnh, nhân tiện vào cung xin chỉ thị của Lý Diễn Thu.

“Ta cũng…”

“Em không đi đâu hết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ở nhà đọc sách.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành từ bỏ, Vũ Độc thay áo võ đen, trời vẫn rét căm, Đoàn Lĩnh khoác áo choàng nhung xanh lam cho y, Vũ Độc đứng ngây người trong vũng tuyết tan một hồi.

“Thi xong ta dẫn em đi chơi.” Vũ Độc quay đầu cười với Đoàn Lĩnh, xoa đầu hắn, cưỡi Bôn Tiêu phóng ra hẻm sau, đạp nước tung tóe.

Vạt áo Vũ Độc tung bay, giắt kiếm Liệt Quang bên hông, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn theo, mãi đến khi Vũ Độc biến mất sau ngã rẽ, Đoàn Lĩnh mới quay vào, vươn vai, buồn chán đi lòng vòng kiểm tra mấy cây đào trong sân.

Giang Châu trồng nhiều đào, đây là mùa xuân đầu tiên của Đoàn Lĩnh ở Giang Châu, chẳng biết khi nào hoa mới nở, Đoàn Lĩnh chọt một chồi non, thấy trong nụ hoa có phấn trắng, mùa xuân sắp đến rồi.


	103. Chương 103: Kháng chỉ

Đầu xuân, hoàng cung Giang Châu phủ kín lớp lá rụng cuối cùng, lá vàng chao nghiêng trong gió, thời tiết se lạnh, cảnh xuân thấp thoáng nét buồn bã.

“Đại nhân, vui lòng tháo kiếm.” Thị vệ quân giáp đen chặn đường Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta được tiên đế và đương kim Thái tử đặc cách cho mang kiếm vào cung.”

Hai người giằng co, thị vệ nói, “Tạ tướng quân có lệnh, trừ khi được bệ hạ cho phép, nếu không thì không ai được mang kiếm vào cung, lần trước gặp sứ giả người Nguyên là trường hợp đặc biệt.”

“Để y vào đi.” Tạ Hựu nói.

Thị vệ thoát nạn bị bỏ thuốc xổ, cho Vũ Độc vào, Tạ Hựu nhìn Vũ Độc, miệng cười mà lòng thầm ghim. Vũ Độc nhếch môi, biết Tạ Hựu đã nhìn ra mưu kế của Đoàn Lĩnh, chắc chắn sứ giả người Nguyên đã đến bái kiến Tạ Hựu.

“Gặp bệ hạ hả?” Tạ Hựu hỏi.

“Vừa về từ chỗ bệ hạ à?” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng hỏi.

Hai người cùng hỏi chứ không trả lời, nghiêng người lướt qua nhau, áo choàng của Vũ Độc che kín cổ, kiếm Liệt Quang giấu dưới vạt áo, đến thẳng ngoài ngự thư phòng, Trịnh Ngạn đã báo trước, Lý Diễn Thu bên trong nói, “Là Vũ Độc à? Vào đi.”

Lý Diễn Thu đang lật xem tấu chương vụ mùa đầu xuân, trên bàn đặt ngự chỉ đã viết xong.

“Không có Trấn Sơn Hà.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ngươi không thể cầm kiếm như trẫm đích thân điều tra, nhưng có ngự chỉ cũng được.”

“Vâng.” Vũ Độc đáp, nhận ngự chỉ định đi, Lý Diễn Thu lại gọi, “Chờ chút, có chuyện muốn hỏi ngươi.”

Trịnh Ngạn tự giác ra ngoài gác cửa, Vũ Độc liếc Trịnh Ngạn, khó hiểu sao Trịnh Ngạn lúc thì canh giữ bên cạnh Hoàng đế, lúc thì đến Đông cung, chẳng lẽ bị Thái tử ghét bỏ rồi?

Quả nhiên, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Xong chuyện này, ngươi hãy vào cung, ngươi từng phục vụ dưới trướng tiên đế, có thể làm quan tứ phẩm rồi mang kiếm vào cung đi theo Thái tử. Phải đôn đốc Thái tử đừng lãng phí thời gian, mấy năm nữa mà thi đỗ Hiếu liêm thì phong ngươi làm Thái tử Thiếu bảo.”

Thái tử Thiếu bảo tuy vô dụng nhưng cũng là quan nhị phẩm, thoắt cái đã vượt mặt phần lớn quan lại, ngang hàng với Tạ Hựu.

Thảo nào Tạ Hựu mang vẻ mặt ngậm bồ dao găm đó.

Lý Diễn Thu chờ nửa ngày không thấy Vũ Độc mừng phát run hoặc lệ rơi đầy mặt tạ ơn, giương mắt nhìn y, cứ tưởng y xúc động không nói nên lời, ai dè Vũ Độc do dự một lát rồi ôm quyền, khom người.

“Thần thẹn với ủy thác của tiên đế.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Không dám tiếp chỉ.”

Lý Diễn Thu, “…”

“Chính Thái tử yêu cầu ngươi vào Đông cung.” Lý Diễn Thu lạnh nhạt nói, nếu Trịnh Ngạn ở đây ắt sẽ biết Lý Diễn Thu đã tức giận rồi nhắc Vũ Độc cứ đồng ý cái đã, đừng gàn bướng.

Lý Diễn Thu đặt bút xuống, nhìn Vũ Độc, ánh nắng ngoài cửa sổ rọi vào mặt Vũ Độc, Lý Diễn Thu hết sức kinh ngạc, rốt cuộc điều gì khiến y can đảm đến mức kháng chỉ?

Lý Diễn Thu đột nhiên mỉm cười, gọi, “Vũ khanh à Vũ khanh.”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Vâng.”

Lý Diễn Thu quan sát Vũ Độc, nói, “Trong bốn người, chỉ có ngươi là trẫm không thể nhìn thấu.”

“Thần một lòng trung thành.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không giỏi ăn nói nhưng tuyệt đối không hai lòng.”

“Chính nhị phẩm là thiệt thòi cho ngươi.” Lý Diễn Thu nghiêm túc nói, “Với võ nghệ và mưu trí của ngươi vốn phải phong Thái tử Thái bảo, đáng tiếc đó là vị trí của Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, nếu đã không muốn vào Đông cung thì thôi, quay về làm cánh chim tự do vậy.”

Ngay sau đó, một chiếc nghiên mực bay đến đập vào đầu Vũ Độc, mực văng đầy đầu y, với bản lĩnh của Vũ Độc thì đã có thể né ngay từ lúc Lý Diễn Thu ném nghiên mực, nhưng Vũ Độc không tránh.

“Về làm việc đi.” Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Vũ khanh kiên định đến thế, mai này sẽ là Trấn quốc tướng quân của Đại Trần ta.”

Vũ Độc vươn tay lau mặt, trên cổ cũng dính đầy mực, mực chảy dọc quần áo. Vũ Độc khom người nhặt nghiên mực, dùng hai tay dâng lên bàn vua, để ngay ngắn rồi lui ra khỏi ngự thư phòng.

Thấy nửa mặt Vũ Độc lấm mực như đeo mặt nạ, Trịnh Ngạn ôm bụng cười sặc sụa, Lý Diễn Thu bên trong gằn giọng, “Trịnh Ngạn.”

Trịnh Ngạn sượng mặt, vội vã vào ngự thư phòng.

Vũ Độc đến vườn hoa vốc nước rửa mặt, sau lưng chợt vang tiếng bước chân.

“Kế hoạch hoãn lại vài ngày.” Giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp vang lên sau lưng Vũ Độc, “Còn vài chuyện chưa điều tra ra.”

“Ngươi muốn hoãn là hoãn à?” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nheo mắt quan sát Vũ Độc, không hiểu tại sao mặt y toàn mực, cũng không hiểu tại sao mặt mày lấm lem mà còn hung dữ đến thế.

Vũ Độc rửa mặt xong, soi bóng dưới hồ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp tốt bụng nhắc, “Cổ chưa rửa sạch kìa.”

Vũ Độc lau cổ, nói, “Cho ngươi thêm ba ngày.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói nữa, xoay người đi, Vũ Độc soi dưới hồ lần nữa mới đứng dậy đi.

Lúc về nhà, Vũ Độc cho rằng mình đã rửa hết mực, ai ngờ vẫn chọc Đoàn Lĩnh cười nắc nẻ.

Mặt hồ không rõ như gương, Vũ Độc rửa thành mặt mèo, đứng dưới nắng xuân trong sân.

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha—” Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Vũ Độc quay về lại biến thành mèo mướp, hắn không thể nào liên tưởng Vũ Độc bây giờ với hình tượng ban sáng, hắn vừa ngạc nhiên vừa tức cười, cười bò ra bàn như trúng thuốc.

Vũ Độc không nhịn được cười theo, hỏi, “Chưa rửa sạch hả?” Nói rồi lại giơ tay quệt thêm một vết mực trên mặt.

“Ha ha ha ha—” Đoàn Lĩnh cười rớt nước mắt, lát sau thở hổn hển, hỏi, “Sao lại thành như vậy?”

Vũ Độc trêu Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đang đi thì gió thổi tờ giấy ụp vô mặt, mực chảy xuống.”

Giải thích kiểu này khiến Đoàn Lĩnh ôm bụng cười thêm trận nữa, cảm thấy đúng là ngốc, hắn vừa cười vừa bò dậy đun nước cho Vũ Độc rửa mặt. Vũ Độc càng nghĩ càng buồn cười, hễ gặp Đoàn Lĩnh là không nhịn được muốn trêu hắn, dù gì cũng lem luốc rồi, chọc hắn vui vẻ như vậy vẫn đáng.

“Sao quần áo cũng dính mực vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc nói, “Ướt hết rồi!”

Vũ Độc cởi trần, tìm bồ kết ra ngoài tắm, Đoàn Lĩnh gom áo ngoài và áo choàng lấm mực đến sân sau giặt.

“Rốt cuộc là sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh bị chọi nghiên mực hả?”

Vũ Độc định trả lời, bên ngoài có người đến gọi Vũ Độc sang gặp Mục tướng, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo, Vũ Độc bảo hắn ở nhà, tiện tay vớ áo choàng khoác lên, bước nhanh đến gặp Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Mấy ngày này Mục Khoáng Đạt bận đến mức chẳng có thời gian gặp con trai, lão vẫy lui người hầu, một mình gặp Vũ Độc, Xương Lưu Quân cũng không có đây.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhấc bình trà rót vào chén cho Vũ Độc.

“Dám từ chối chức Thái tử Thiếu bảo.” Mục Khoáng Đạt ung dung nói, “Rốt cuộc ngươi đang băn khoăn điều gì? Trường Sính tiên sinh nói ngươi chẳng để ai trong phủ này vào mắt, chỉ biết mỗi Vương Sơn. Sau khi hắn đến, ngươi biết tiến biết lùi, sống ra dáng con người hơn.”

Vũ Độc không trả lời, cầm chén uống ngụm trà.

“Nhớ ngày ta đích thân dẫn ngươi ra khỏi thiên lao.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói nhẹ như mây, “Thái độ ngươi không giống thế này, có gì muốn nói thì nói đi.”

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, nói, “Trong cung vàng thau lẫn lộn, không muốn vào.”

“Đó là lý do thật đấy à?” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hiển nhiên là không.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Như bây giờ là được rồi.”

“Cái gì được?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

Vũ Độc uống hết trà, nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Trò đời biến hóa, lòng người khó dò. Thứ thay đổi có khi chẳng phải thời cuộc mà là trái tim mình, kẻ đáng sợ biết đâu nào phải người khác mà là bản thân mình. Ta chỉ muốn ở lại phủ, ở bên cạnh Sơn Nhi, bảo ta không ôm chí lớn cũng được, không biết tiến thủ cũng được, chỉ cần yên ổn sống qua ngày là thỏa mãn rồi.”

Thư phòng im lặng, Mục Khoáng Đạt đương nhiên hiểu ý Vũ Độc, câu trả lời này đã bác bỏ mọi lý do khác, biến số duy nhất là bản thân Vũ Độc. Vào Đông cung rồi, liệu y có cam đoan mãi mãi phục vụ Mục Khoáng Đạt hay không? Dù Mục Khoáng Đạt ở phe đối lập với Thái tử, liệu y vẫn sẽ một lòng trung thành với Mục gia hay không?

Tiền liệu có mua được lòng trung thành? Một nghìn lượng không mua được, vậy một vạn lượng thì sao? Sau này hai phe sẽ đối đầu gay gắt, khoảng cách giữa họ càng lúc càng xa, đó là điều Mục Khoáng Đạt không muốn thấy.

“Ngươi thỏa mãn.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chưa chắc Vương Sơn đã thỏa mãn. Vũ Độc, ngươi nghĩ kỹ đi, ngươi không thành thân, một khi Vương Sơn vào triều làm quan ắt sẽ thành thân, đến lúc đó ngươi sẽ làm gì?”

“Sống trên đời dù chỉ được vui vẻ trong thoáng chốc cũng đủ rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lựa chọn của hắn không liên quan đến quyết định của ta.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, đáp, “Thôi được, cũng sớm biết tính tình ngươi rồi, vốn tưởng mấy ngày qua ngươi thay đổi, không ngờ xưa nay ngươi vẫn thế, chưa khi nào thay đổi.”

Vũ Độc chắp tay với Mục Khoáng Đạt, lui ra.

Lúc về nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh đang phơi đồ, quay đầu thấy Vũ Độc, nói, “Huynh về nhanh thế.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh mà cười, không nói tiếng nào.

“Cười gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không có gì.” Vũ Độc vào phòng ngồi, vẫn mãi nhìn theo Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Vũ Độc có gì đó không bình thường, bèn dò hỏi, “Lấy được chỉ thị chưa?”

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, nói, “Lấy rồi, có thể điều động Ảnh đội, nhưng không phải vội, chờ em thi Hội xong rồi tính.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, vô thức nhìn Vũ Độc, hắn đang rất nôn nao, đây là ba ngày cuối cùng trong mười năm học hành gian khổ, cũng là bước ngoặt đánh dấu đời hắn đã sang trang. Nếu thi không đậu thì hắn chỉ có thể vào Mục phủ làm tham mưu, người ta gọi thì đến đuổi thì đi.

Như Trường Sính vậy, đãi ngộ dù tốt nhưng không có chỗ đứng, cả đời không thể tự cầm quyền.

Vũ Độc bên ngoài thổi sáo, tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh dần dần bình tĩnh lại.

“Nếu ta thi đậu Tiến sĩ.” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nói, “Huynh đồng ý với ta một chuyện được không?”

Vũ Độc buông sáo, nhìn lướt qua phòng.

“Chuyện gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đến lúc đó rồi nói.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh đã lấy được lời hứa.

Nếu hắn đưa ra yêu cầu muốn… làm chuyện đó với Vũ Độc, liệu Vũ Độc có đồng ý không?


	104. Chương 104: Thi Hội

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết cảm xúc đó bắt nguồn từ đâu, chỉ thấy ham muốn dồn nén trong lòng đang rục rịch tìm nơi bùng phát. Thật ra, ước muốn ban đầu của hắn là sau khi thi xong, Vũ Độc mua cho hắn que kẹo hồ lô.

Nhưng dần dà, suy nghĩ của hắn càng lúc càng đi xa, sáng sớm ngày thi Hội, một cánh hoa ngoài cửa sổ bay vào phòng, rơi lên mặt hắn.

“Dậy.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ màng ngồi dậy, Vũ Độc mở cửa, hoa đào bay đầy sân.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đào tơ mơn mởn, rộ sắc hoa đơm, hoa đào toàn thành bừng nở chỉ trong một đêm, mùa xuân Giang Châu đã đến. Khung cảnh còn lay động lòng người hơn cả Thượng Kinh, Đoàn Lĩnh hô lên, ngắm xung quanh, đào trong sân đã nở hết rồi.

Ăn sáng xong, hai người ra ngoài, đầu đường cuối ngõ ngập tràn sắc hoa, phố Giang Châu phủ đầy cánh hoa, hoa bay trong gió xuân, lượn lờ dưới nắng ấm rực rỡ.

“Đẹp quá.” Vũ Độc cưỡi ngựa cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, lần trước y đến Giang Châu là lúc cuối xuân, cảnh đẹp đã tàn, bây giờ không nhịn được mà ghìm ngựa ngắm thêm chốc lát.

“Đẹp thật.” Đoàn Lĩnh đắm chìm trong biển hoa, thành Giang Châu rộn ràng náo nhiệt, qua hai con đường nữa là vào khu vực giới nghiêm, trường thi là quân khu sau thành, qua một con phố là Nội Các.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn ngắm thêm lát nữa, Vũ Độc nói, “Đi thôi, cảnh đẹp vẫn luôn ở đây chờ em mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc xoa đầu hắn, hai người đưa lệnh bài cho quân giáp đen kiểm tra, kiểm xong mới cho qua. Con cháu các gia tộc Giang Châu đều đã đến, ngựa xe như nước chen chúc ngoài đường.

“Dù chúng ta không có thanh thế rầm rộ như họ.” Vũ Độc cười nói, “Nhưng cũng cưỡi ngựa yêu của tiên đế chứ bộ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, Vũ Độc muốn đưa Đoàn Lĩnh vào trong thì bị thị vệ quân giáp đen cản lại, nói, “Người hầu không được vào.”

“Ta đi làm việc, chiều ta chờ em ở ngoài.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng căng thẳng, em làm được mà.”

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh muốn ôm Vũ Độc, nhưng hắn đã mười sáu rồi.

Hắn không còn là đứa trẻ được cầm tay dắt đến trường năm xưa nữa.

“Vậy ta vào đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc đứng ngoài quân khu, lấy sáo thổi trong gió xuân.

Ngõ hẻm ồn ào từ từ yên lặng, mọi người đều nhìn Vũ Độc thổi sáo, khúc Tương Kiến Hoan như vẽ ra khung cảnh hoa bay đầy trời.

“Là Vũ Độc!” Có người nhỏ giọng nói.

Người trong hẻm châu đầu ghé tai bàn tán, uy danh của tứ đại thích khách vang xa, hồi còn ở Tây Xuyên đã được không ít thiếu niên ngưỡng mộ, Vũ Độc là truyền thuyết, có người nói y là cao thủ dùng độc, có người nói y là kẻ phản bội hại chết tiên đế, không ngờ có ngày được thấy y đưa ai đó đến trường thi, còn thổi khúc Tương Kiến Hoan giữa muôn nghìn ánh mắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh lẳng lặng nghe, trong mắt chỉ có mỗi bóng dáng đứng trong gió xuân.

Ngày càng nhiều người chú ý Vũ Độc, tò mò quan sát y, thổi xong, Vũ Độc xoay người đi, lần này Đoàn Lĩnh không chạy theo, hắn biết Vũ Độc nhất định sẽ quay lại.

“Người vừa nãy là Vũ Độc đại nhân à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ lại gặp Hoàng Kiên ở đây, vội chào hỏi lẫn nhau, hai người đều là học trò Thừa tướng, trước đó không có thời gian trò chuyện, chỉ vội vã lướt qua, lần này chạm mặt, vừa khéo có thể hàn huyên.

Hoàng Kiên không giỏi ăn nói, lần trước gặp hắn chỉ nói ngắn gọn mấy từ như “Được”, “Hân hạnh gặp mặt”, dáng vẻ chững chạc, diện mạo tầm thường, da ngăm, Đoàn Lĩnh đoán Mục Khánh sẽ không thích kiểu người thơ văn đầy bụng nhưng dè dặt như Hoàng Kiên, song hắn được Mục Khoáng Đạt tán thưởng, chắc chắn là có tài.

“Đi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đi cùng Hoàng Kiên, vừa nói vừa tìm chỗ ngồi, đáp, “Đúng là Vũ Độc.”

“Y là thích khách?” Hoàng Kiên cũng có hứng thú với hiệp khách oai hùng, thiếu niên nào chẳng thích làm việc trượng nghĩa.

“Đúng vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Nhưng y tốt lắm, chưa bao giờ giết người bừa bãi.”

“Nghe nói bệ hạ gọi y vào cung làm Thái tử Thiếu bảo.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Thế mà y dám từ chối, đúng là tài năng xuất chúng.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh hụt một nhịp, nhớ đến dáng vẻ Vũ Độc hôm qua, là vì chuyện này sao?! Chẳng trách!

Đoàn Lĩnh rối trí, mất tập trung từ biệt Hoàng Kiên, lúc đến chỗ thi vẫn còn ngẫm nghĩ chuyện này. Vũ Độc từ chối vị trí Thái tử Thiếu bảo là vì hắn sao? Nhất định là vậy.

Hắn từng cho rằng gặp Lý Diễn Thu rồi là có thể tìm cách lấy lại thân phận, nhưng phản ứng của Tứ thúc khiến hắn như đâm vào ngõ cụt, chẳng thể làm gì ngoài việc lùi về sau.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngổn ngang trong lòng, mãi đến khi giám khảo phát đề, để tránh gian lận, mỗi thí sinh ngồi trong một phòng riêng, giám khảo lấy dấu tay kiểm tra.

Ngay lúc này, bên ngoài lại vang tiếng sáo, không phải tiếng sáo của Vũ Độc, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp!

“Ai thổi sáo đấy?” Giám khảo dừng động tác, nghi ngờ nói.

Cả trường thi đều nghe thấy tiếng sáo.

“Tương Kiến Hoan.” Giám khảo nói.

“Ngài từng nghe rồi à?” Cõi lòng Đoàn Lĩnh phẳng lặng như mặt nước.

“Mới chớp mắt mà mối thù Thượng Tử đã qua bao nhiêu năm rồi.” Giám khảo nói, “Không ngờ hôm nay được nghe giai điệu này đến hai lần.”

Lát sau, khúc nhạc lắng xuống, giám khảo ra ngoài dán giấy niêm phong, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn giấy thi trắng trơn, bên tai vẫn còn văng vẳng tiếng sáo. Câu nói của giám khảo khiến hắn bừng tỉnh, hắn gạt bỏ mọi suy tư, mối thù Thượng Tử, nỗi nhục mất nước, Đại Trần dời về Nam, chẳng có kinh đô, lãnh thổ phương Bắc về tay Liêu, Nguyên. Họ phải gánh vác trọng trách mãi đến ngày đuổi hết ngoại tộc ra khỏi Trường Thành.

Đối với hắn, Thái tử có lẽ chỉ là thân phận, nhưng với rất nhiều người, Thái tử là con trai của Lý Tiệm Hồng, là hậu duệ của Lý gia, là niềm hy vọng cuối cùng của họ.

Hai khúc Tương Kiến Hoan không chỉ nhắc nhớ Đoàn Lĩnh mà còn nhắc nhở toàn bộ thí sinh trong trường thi.

Đoàn Lĩnh mở đề thi, đề bài là: Vãng giả bất khả gián, lai giả do khả truy.*

_*Trích Luận Ngữ – Khổng Tử. Có nghĩa: Chuyện đã qua không thể vãn hồi, chuyện sắp tới thì vẫn còn kịp._

Quan hệ giữa bốn nước Trần, Liêu, Nguyên, Lương như tấm lưới khổng lồ, bản đồ non sông trải ra trước mắt.

Quá khứ, hiện tại, tương lai, Nam Trần mười năm, hắn nếm trải cay đắng đau thương, buồn vui tan hợp trong lửa chiến tranh, bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy đoạt quyền, cuối cùng đưa đẩy hắn đến đây. Nếu về triều, hắn nên làm gì?

_“Bệ hạ, tới lượt con rồi đấy.”_

Lời cha như quanh quẩn bên tai, Đoàn Lĩnh nhấc bút, nhúng mực, bao u mê lầm lạc hóa thành hư vô, vó ngựa vượt sông băng, máu nóng sôi trào dồn cả vào nét bút lông sói, đây là thời khắc hắn dùng hết kiến thức bao năm khổ công học hành, cũng là trách nhiệm hắn không thể không đối mặt.

Hắn vẫn còn một cơ hội, đó là đề tên bảng vàng để đến gặp mặt Lý Diễn Thu.

—o0o—

Vũ Độc cầm chỉ thị của Lý Diễn Thu đến quân doanh Giang Châu, hôm nay các cấp dưới đều đã đi gác thi Hội, chỉ có Tạ Hựu đóng giữ.

“Điều động bốn mươi người.” Vũ Độc đưa ngự chỉ, nói, “Điều tra các quan Giang Châu thông đồng với người Nguyên.”

Tạ Hựu như biết trước Vũ Độc sẽ đến, nói, “Muộn hơn dự đoán của ta, chỉ mong không làm chậm trễ chính sự.”

Thuộc hạ dâng trà, Vũ Độc không uống, đứng dậy đi, dẫn bốn mươi binh sĩ Giang Châu đến Ảnh phủ. Ảnh phủ là đơn vị được thiết lập từ tiền triều, có nhiệm vụ bảo vệ thành viên hoàng tộc và sứ thần các nước, mười năm trước, Phùng Đạc lén cấu kết với quan viên nên bị tống vào ngục, Ảnh đội không người thống lĩnh, giao quyền cho Triệu Khuê, Ảnh đội từng bất mãn thân phận của Vũ Độc nên không muốn nghe lệnh.

Bây giờ địa vị thay đổi, Vũ Độc lại có ngự chỉ của Hoàng đế, y phân chia nhiệm vụ để Ảnh đội điều tra trong bóng tối, y thì ra mặt đến bái kiến các phủ.

“Tô đại nhân.” Vũ Độc chặn xe ngựa bộ Hộ, làm tư thế mời, “Có mấy câu muốn nói với đại nhân, mời.”

Thượng thư bộ Hộ Tô Phiệt hỏi, “Vũ Độc?”

Vũ Độc bước đến mời, Tô Phiệt thấy bốn phía đều là binh sĩ Giang Châu, đành phải lên xe của Vũ Độc.

“Ngày mười bảy tháng trước.” Vũ Độc ngồi trong xe, nói với Tô Phiệt, “Bọn ta phát hiện sứ giả người Nguyên Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ đến viếng quý phủ đại nhân, có gì muốn nói với ta không?”

Tô Phiệt biến sắc, giận dữ quát, “Vũ Độc! Ai cho phép ngươi nói những lời này, ai sai ngươi tới?! Vu oan giá họa!”

Vũ Độc lấy cái hộp để bên cạnh, mở ra cho Tô Phiệt xem, trong hộp có ba viên dạ minh châu.

“Đây là lễ vật của Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tìm thấy trong nhà đại nhân, còn có tám tờ ngân phiếu hai trăm lượng và một khối đá san hô, nếu không ngại thì đại nhân vui lòng ký vào đây.”

“Ngươi… Vũ Độc!” Tô Phiệt không ngờ toàn bộ quá trình đã bị theo dõi, mặt như màu đất.

“Tuyệt đối không có!” Tô Phiệt phủ nhận.

“Có danh mục quà biếu đây.” Vũ Độc đưa tờ danh sách mạ vàng cho Tô Phiệt, trên giấy viết _Kính_ _dâng Tô Phiệt đại nhân_ , lần này Tô Phiệt không kiềm chế nổi, run bần bật.

“Trả đồ cho đại nhân.” Vũ Độc khách sáo nói, “Ta lấy danh sách, mời xuống xe, ta chỉ muốn hỏi xem những thứ đó có phải của đại nhân hay không thôi.”

Tô Phiệt hoang mang, xuống xe rồi vẫn còn đứng run, Vũ Độc ra lệnh, “Đến Nội Các.”

—o0o—

Thời gian thấm thoắt trôi qua, chẳng mấy chốc đã đến chiều tà, Đoàn Lĩnh kiểm tra lại bài thi, hắn bắt đầu từ ngày Nam Trần dựng nước, viết đến quan hệ ngoại giao và thế cục giữa bốn nước như cha từng dạy, phân tích việc dời đô của Mục Khoáng Đạt, thế lực các gia tộc Giang Châu và thế chân vạc kiềm chế lẫn nhau của ba nước Trần, Liêu, Nguyên.

Cuối cùng, hắn viết họ tên, gõ chuông, giám khảo mở cửa vào thu bài.

“Chữ đẹp.” Giám khảo nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy khom người, trong sân ồn ào, các thí sinh thảo luận đề thi, Mục Khánh chen trong đám đông tìm được Đoàn Lĩnh, vội vã chạy đến chỗ hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng quen thí sinh nào, nhưng nghe khẩu âm của họ thì biết mọi người chia làm hai phái, một nhóm người Tây Xuyên, nhóm kia là dân bản địa Giang Châu.

“Hôm nay không đi với ngươi được.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Mục Khánh đã quen với việc Đoàn Lĩnh thích ở một mình, xua tay, hỏi, “Thi sao rồi?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Tàm tạm.”

Từ chỗ Mục Khoáng Đạt, hắn đã biết đại khái trình độ của con cháu các gia tộc, Đoàn Lĩnh học được rất nhiều từ Mục phủ, hắn có thể dựa vào tình hình Trung Nguyên mà phân tích vị thế của Nam Trần ngày sau.

“Ta làm bài thi y như viết tấu chương.” Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng nhớ ra, “Tiêu rồi.”

“Không quan trọng.” Mục Khánh nói, “Thi cũng thi rồi.”

Người nhà các thí sinh đến đón, Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Mục Khánh, “Ta chờ Vũ Độc, ngươi về trước đi.”

Mục Khánh bướng bỉnh nói, “Vậy ta chờ với ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chờ đến chập tối, Vũ Độc vẫn chưa đến.


	105. Chương 105: Giằng co

Trong hẻm, Vũ Độc nhận tờ danh sách quà biếu cuối cùng Ảnh đội đưa đến, đối chiếu với danh sách của Xương Lưu Quân, tổng cộng có bảy viên quan.

“Các ngươi xong việc rồi.” Vũ Độc ra lệnh giải tán, thuộc hạ đánh xe đi, trời tối dần, y đứng chờ trong hẻm.

Tiếng bước chân vang lên, người y muốn chờ không xuất hiện, người đến là A Mộc Cổ, hai người ở thế đối lập.

“Vũ Độc.” A Mộc Cổ gọi.

“A Mộc Cổ.” Vũ Độc nhướn mày, nói, “Cao thủ đứng đầu nước Nguyên.”

Vũ Độc quét mắt nhìn A Mộc Cổ, ánh mắt dừng trên bội đao của gã, nói, “Đao có vẻ không tồi nhưng võ công cũng bình thường thôi, hôm đó ta đã muốn nói thế.”

“Giao bằng chứng ra đây, cần thù lao bao nhiêu cứ nói.” A Mộc Cổ nói.

Vũ Độc nói, “Cả nghĩ rồi, nhường đường, ta không muốn giết sứ giả nước ngoài ở đây.”

A Mộc Cổ, “Vậy thì đắc tội.”

Vừa dứt lời, A Mộc Cổ lập tức ra tay, Vũ Độc trước sau không rút kiếm, chỉ nghiêng người, ngón cái bật chuôi kiếm, một phần ba kiếm Liệt Quang tuốt khỏi vỏ.

Hai người lách qua nhau, loan đao của A Mộc Cổ lóe ánh sáng lạnh lẽo, hai người đồng loạt xoay lại, Vũ Độc dùng một phần ba lưỡi kiếm đỡ loan đao của A Mộc Cổ, tiếng kim loại va chạm chát chúa, vũ khí cả hai đều đúc bằng sắt thép đặc biệt, không làm gì được nhau.

Vũ Độc bị chặn trong hẻm, A Mộc Cổ không chịu đi, biết võ công y không thể khinh thường, vội lùi về phía sau, nín thở quan sát từng cử động của Vũ Độc, không dám lơ là.

Đột nhiên sau lưng có bóng người lảo đảo xuất hiện, cười nói, “Ơ kìa!”

A Mộc Cổ hoảng hốt, không ngờ có người có thể im hơi lặng tiếng áp sát mình, người đến là Trịnh Ngạn, A Mộc Cổ chém một đao, Trịnh Ngạn loạng choạng, bước chân hư ảo né tránh.

Vũ Độc, “…”

“A Mộc Cổ đại nhân làm gì ở đây thế?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

A Mộc Cổ vừa nhìn đã biết hắn và Vũ Độc hẹn gặp ở đây, nói, “Bớt nói nhảm, trả đồ lại đây!”

“Đồ gì?” Trịnh Ngạn vừa né đao của A Mộc Cổ, vừa nghiêng trái ngã phải đánh Túy Quyền, A Mộc Cổ chém ngang loan đao, Trịnh Ngạn dùng bàn tay đeo găng chụp lưỡi đao, găng tay không sợ đao kiếm, mượn lực hất A Mộc Cổ.

Tuy không có ai xem nhưng Vũ Độc ngại thân phận, không tiện lấy hai chọi một với A Mộc Cổ, chỉ đứng ngoài trận xem. Trịnh Ngạn chẳng cần kiếm, chân bước liêu xiêu đánh Túy Quyền với A Mộc Cổ, A Mộc Cổ chưa gặp loại võ công này bao giờ, không làm gì được Trịnh Ngạn.

“Quái.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Sao tự dưng đại nhân biết nói tiếng Hán vậy?”

A Mộc Cổ, “…”

A Mộc Cổ giận dữ, bị một thích khách và một con ma men thay phiên hạ nhục, mấy lần suýt đánh trúng Trịnh Ngạn, bước chân của Trịnh Ngạn quá nhiều hư chiêu, lướt đến nỗi A Mộc Cổ hoa mắt.

Nhưng cái danh dũng sĩ đệ nhất nước Nguyên chẳng phải hư danh, A Mộc Cổ hiểu nếu cứ bất cẩn e là sẽ thua, bèn tập trung quan sát chiêu thức của Trịnh Ngạn, chuyển công thành thủ, thu đao, không đuổi theo Trịnh Ngạn.

Vũ Độc thấy A Mộc Cổ đổi chiêu, liền biết đối phương không dám khinh địch nữa, kiếm Liệt Quang tuốt khỏi vỏ, nhân lúc Trịnh Ngạn lùi lại mà đâm kiếm phía bên hông A Mộc Cổ. A Mộc Cổ không đề phòng, vỏ đao bị hất bay vào tay Vũ Độc, A Mộc Cổ biến sắc, vung đao chém Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc vừa ra tay, Trịnh Ngạn lập tức thu thế, A Mộc Cổ dùng hết sức bổ đao, Vũ Độc khom người né, đạp vách tường nhảy qua đầu A Mộc Cổ, vung vỏ đao vừa cướp được, loan đao trong tay A Mộc Cổ suýt bị Vũ Độc đánh văng, vội vã lùi về sau.

A Mộc Cổ chần chừ không muốn đi, Vũ Độc tung vỏ đao chơi đùa, nói, “Gọi tiếng ông nội rồi trả cho ngươi.”

A Mộc Cổ quát một tiếng, xông đến chỗ Vũ Độc, nhưng có người đến, lần này là quân giáp đen Giang Châu đang tuần tra.

“Kẻ nào dám ẩu đả trong thành!” Đội trưởng quát.

Nếu bị quan binh bắt thì hậu quả không phải chuyện nhỏ, A Mộc Cổ không dám đánh nữa, nhanh chóng chạy dọc con hẻm tẩu thoát, Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn đứng trong hẻm, không nói tiếng nào.

“Quân Hổ Bôn Đông cung, Thái tử Thường thị Trịnh Ngạn.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

Binh sĩ nói, “Trịnh đại nhân, thành Giang Châu cấm đánh nhau, vui lòng nộp vũ khí, theo ta một chuyến.”

“Bà mẹ ngươi có biết ta là ai không?” Trịnh Ngạn nghiêng đầu quan sát binh sĩ kia, quát, “Mụ nội nó còn dám bắt ta nộp vũ khí?”

Vũ Độc không muốn làm lớn chuyện, bèn đưa ra ngự chỉ của Hoàng đế, binh sĩ mới thả họ đi.

“Đám này đúng là hung hăng càn quấy.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Coi trời bằng vung.”

Quân giáp đen ngang ngược đó giờ, nhưng chẳng thể làm gì, ngay đến Vũ Độc vào cung còn bị kiểm tra, Tạ Hựu cứng rắn, không ai có thể lay chuyển.

“Võ công của A Mộc Cổ rất cao.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đánh tay đôi e là khó thắng.”

Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Đồ đâu?”

Vũ Độc giao danh sách cho Trịnh Ngạn, nói, “Dây dưa lâu quá rồi, danh sách quà biếu đưa ngươi, danh sách quan lại ta giữ, hôm khác nói, đi đây!”

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh chờ mãi không thấy Vũ Độc tới đón, thầm nghĩ liệu có phải xảy ra chuyện gì không, nhưng đang ở Giang Châu thì làm sao có bất trắc được chứ? Mọi người đã về hết, Mục Khánh vẫn còn đứng kế bên, Đoàn Lĩnh bồn chồn không yên, màn đêm buông xuống, đầu xuân se lạnh, không thể để Mục Khánh chờ với mình, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Về trước thôi.”

Xương Lưu Quân không tới đón, quản gia Mục phủ đến, hai người về phủ, Mục Khánh nói, “Cha ta nói tối nay cùng ăn cơm, chắc Vũ Độc đang chờ ở đó.”

“Ta về thay quần áo rồi đến.”

“Ta chờ.” Mục Khánh thi Hội xong, từ đây về sau không cần phải học nữa, hứng thú dạt dào nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ăn xong chúng ta đi chơi đi, Xương Lưu Quân đặt chỗ sẵn ở Quần Phương Các rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh ủ rũ, thật sự hâm mộ Mục Khánh lúc nào cũng vui vẻ, không buồn không lo, chợt nghĩ kiếp sống đọc sách của hắn cũng chấm dứt từ đây thì vui lây, có điều Vũ Độc chưa về, đúng là sát phong cảnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh vào thay quần áo, Mục Khánh nhìn trái nhìn phải, lần đầu được tham quan nhà của Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh, hết sức tò mò, kéo hộc tủ của Vũ Độc ra xem, trong hộc toàn là thuốc.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang tìm quần áo, nghe tiếng động thì quay lại nhìn.

Mục Khánh hỏi, “Ngươi ở chung phòng với Vũ Độc hả?”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Mục Khánh hỏi, “Ngủ chung luôn?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ừ.” Thầm nghĩ Vũ Độc có đến Quần Phương Các không? Nếu đến thì tối cùng uống rượu, sau đó vẫy lui người hầu, chỉ còn hắn và Vũ Độc, hắn chợt nghĩ có phải Mục Khánh đã biết điều gì nên mới dẫn hai người đến đó không, mặt mày đỏ lựng.

Trời tối mịt, một người bịt mặt nhảy qua tường, nhìn căn phòng sáng ánh đèn.

Mục Khánh nương ánh sáng lục xem mấy hộc thuốc.

Đột nhiên, một sợi dây thừng tròng vào cổ Mục Khánh, Mục Khánh chưa kịp la lên đã bị kéo ra ngoài, hộc tủ rơi ra, dược liệu đổ đầy nhà.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang cột dây lưng, nghe tiếng động thì quay lại nhìn, hoảng hốt chạy đến chụp con dao xắt thuốc trên bàn chặt đứt dây thừng, Mục Khánh nằm sóng sượt dưới dất, người bịt mặt xông đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ném dao về phía người bịt mặt.

Người bịt mặt nghiêng đầu né, Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người chạy đến tủ thuốc, người bịt mặt bổ đao tới, Đoàn Lĩnh lăn một vòng né đao, ngăn tủ đựng thuốc độc quá cao, Đoàn Lĩnh phóng lên bàn, phi thân chụp trường cung treo trong phòng, bắn một tên, người bịt mặt lùi ra khỏi phòng.

“Kẻ nào!” Đoàn Lĩnh lạnh giọng quát.

Bất chợt sau lưng đâm một kiếm trúng vai Đoàn Lĩnh nhưng không thể đâm xuyên da thịt hắn, mũi kiếm bị giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang cản lại, đối phương hết sức kinh ngạc, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa quay lại đã bị chặt một phát ngay cổ, ngất xỉu.

“Giờ làm sao?” Người bịt mặt ở sân trước nhảy qua cửa sổ, hỏi người thứ hai, “Hai đứa lận?”

“Bắt hết.” Người đến sau đáp.

Một người tháo dây thừng trên cổ Mục Khánh kẻo hắn bị siết chết, tên còn lại khiêng Đoàn Lĩnh lên vai, hai người chạy khỏi nhà Vũ Độc.

—o0o—

Lúc Vũ Độc đến ngoài quân khu thì chẳng còn ai nữa, chỉ có một ông lão quét sân, có hỏi ông ta cũng không biết Vương Sơn đi đâu, y nóng gan nóng ruột, đành phải đến quân doanh Giang Châu dắt Bôn Tiêu ra, Tạ Hựu hỏi, “Nghe nói các ngươi đánh nhau trong thành hả?”

Vũ Độc, “Cút!”

Tạ Hựu, “…”

Vũ Độc phóng lên ngựa, thoắt cái đã mất dạng.

“Sơn Nhi!” Vũ Độc đứng ngoài sân gọi.

Không ai trả lời, Vũ Độc nhặt con dao trước giàn hoa, cảm giác không ổn, vội bước nhanh vào phòng, thấy dược liệu vương vãi, có dấu vết đánh nhau, dường như đã có hai người từng vào phòng, lại nhìn cửa sổ, chân mày nhíu chặt, vội vã chạy ra ngoài, trong hẻm không có dấu chân.

Xương Lưu Quân đến nói, “Vương Sơn với Mục Khánh đâu? Bên kia đang chờ các ngươi qua ăn cơm kìa.”

Vũ Độc ngỡ ngàng, Xương Lưu Quân chẳng hiểu ra sao, vào sân nhìn lướt qua, đột ngột chạy ra nhìn Vũ Độc, ánh mắt cả hai lộ rõ vẻ hoảng sợ.

—o0o—

Lúc tỉnh lại, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe ai nói chuyện, hình như là tiếng Hoa Lạt Tử Mô, hắn mơ màng mở mắt, trước mắt tối đen, không biết Mục Khánh có ở gần đây không. Giọng của một trong hai tên bắt cóc rất quen, nhưng nhất thời hắn không nhớ ra.

Hắn bị trùm vải đen, chỉ thấy ánh sáng lờ mờ, xa xa có tiếng con gái nói cười.

“Ai đây?”

“Hỏi đi.”

“Sẽ lộ thân phận.”

“Không thấy người, nhất định Vũ Độc biết là chúng ta làm, sợ hỏi nhầm thì đứa còn lại sẽ đoán ra.”

“Hỏi rõ rồi tính.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra là người Nguyên! Chính là Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ lần trước đã thấy trong vườn hoa! Tại sao lại bắt hắn? Chẳng lẽ sự việc bại lộ, chúng đã phát hiện thân phận hắn rồi sao? Không thể nào.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã thấy mặt Cáp Đan nhưng Cáp Đan thì chưa từng gặp hắn, hai người cứ tưởng nói tiếng nước mình thì Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu nên cứ vô tư nói chuyện, không ngờ vừa mở miệng đã bị Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra thân phận.

“Ngươi sơ ý quá.” Cáp Đan nói, “Sao lại giấu thứ quan trọng như vậy trong vỏ đao?”

“Ai biết y sẽ cướp vỏ đao của ta?”

“Liệu có phải bị theo dõi không?”

“Nghĩ xem phải nói thế nào rồi mau quay lại, bọn chúng sẽ tìm đến đây nhanh thôi.”

Một người khác dùng tiếng Hoa Lạt Tử Mô nói với Cáp Đan, “Đứa này ắt hẳn là con trai của Mục Khoáng Đạt, ngươi xem áo giáp hắn đang mặc kìa.”

Sau đó, tay ai vạch áo ngoài của Đoàn Lĩnh, để lộ giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ nói, “Tên sai vặt của Vũ Độc không thể nào có được thứ quý giá thế này, chỉ có con trai Thừa tường mới mặc phòng thân.”

“Lục soát người hắn.” Một giọng khác nói, “Xem có thứ gì chứng minh thân phận không.”

Một bàn tay luồn vào sờ soạng lồng ngực Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đúng là chán sống.

Có tiếng người hét thảm, quả nhiên, Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ bị con rết trong áo Đoàn Lĩnh cắn, gã ôm tay la hét, ngã xuống đất.

Người khác lo lắng gọi, “Cáp Đan!”

Đúng là Cáp Đan… Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

Hắn vừa thông cảm với đám bắt cóc ngu xuẩn vừa tức cười.


	106. Chương 106: Vật cũ

“Thuốc giải! Tìm thuốc giải mau lên!”

Đối phương không nói bằng tiếng Hoa Lạt Tử Mô mà chuyển sang nói tiếng Hán, thô bạo xách cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn sang chỗ khác hỏi, “Ngươi tên gì?!”

“Liên quan gì tới ngươi.” Đoàn Lĩnh bị trùm đầu, nói, “Mạng của đồng bọn ngươi nằm trong tay ta, muốn thuốc giải thì thả bạn ta ra.”

Cáp Đan kêu a a vài tiếng, giọng yếu dần, cuối cùng im bặt.

“Gã không chết ngay đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi còn thời gian để cân nhắc thả người hay không. Hoặc ngươi có thể thò tay vào lục soát rồi bị cắn luôn.”

“Giao thuốc giải ra đây.” Người kia nói, “Nếu không giết ngươi, cổ ngươi không có gì bảo vệ đâu.”

“Ta không có thuốc giải.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười trong bóng tối, nói, “Ngươi tự coi đó mà làm.”

Đối phương im lặng chốc lát, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thời gian không chờ người, ngươi chỉ có vài canh giờ.”

“Ta thả ngươi về.” Đối phương nói, “Bạn ngươi nằm trong tay ta, ngươi dám tiết lộ ra ngoài ta sẽ giết hắn, cho ngươi bốn canh giờ, phải mang đồ về trước khi trời sáng.”

“Ra điều kiện đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Quá giờ thì ngươi khỏi cần về nữa, tất cả làm ngọc nát ngói lành.” Đối phương nói, “Ngươi nói với Vũ Độc…”

“Là chết thì cùng chết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hoặc thà làm ngọc nát, không làm ngói lành.”

“Tiếp thu.” Bọn bắt cóc nói, “Mang danh sách, đồ của ta và thuốc giải đến bến tàu thứ ba ngoài thành.”

Ngoài thành? Nơi này là ngoài thành sao? Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ thật nhanh, hỏi, “Ngươi thả bạn ta đi chẳng phải sẽ thích hợp hơn à?”

Đối phương nói, “Không được, ngươi chỉ có một lựa chọn, gã là thuộc hạ của ta, sống chết của gã không liên quan đến ta.”

“Ngươi vừa phải thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gã chỉ trúng độc thôi, tai còn nghe được đấy.”

Đối phương cười lạnh, khiêng Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài, “Đi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng gió vùn vụt, tiếng nhạc xa dần rồi lặng đi. Đoàn Lĩnh muốn biết đây là nơi nào, hắn dựa vào âm thanh, cảm giác tên bắt cóc khiêng hắn khi thì phóng lên tường, khi thì chạy dưới đất, gần đó có tiếng chuông treo trên xe ngựa.

“Ngươi cứ chạy lòng vòng như vậy…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Kéo dài thời gian chỉ tổ hại chết thuộc hạ ngươi thôi.”

Đối phương hừ một tiếng, nói, “Ngươi rất thông minh, đi đi.”

Dây thừng cột tay Đoàn Lĩnh lỏng ra, hắn kéo vải trùm đầu, phát hiện mình đứng trong một con hẻm nhỏ, hắn cẩn thận ra ngoài, trước mặt là phố xá Giang Châu giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt, bọn bắt cóc đã mất dạng.

—o0o—

Ngoài tướng phủ.

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Cứ trả đồ cho chúng đi, dù gì bệ hạ cũng đã xem rồi.”

“Đồ Trịnh Ngạn đang giữ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đã dâng cho bệ hạ rồi, giờ phải đến lấy, chờ đi, đừng hoảng…”

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một lát, nói với Xương Lưu Quân, “Ngươi đến gác ngoài quán dịch, ta đi tìm Trịnh Ngạn lấy đồ về rồi đến gặp chúng, ngươi chú ý đừng để chúng di chuyển con tin, cũng đừng đánh động Mục tướng.”

“Chuyện lớn thế này sao có thể không báo với Mục tướng?!” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Ngươi điên rồi à?!”

“Vậy ngươi cứ việc nói.” Vũ Độc nói, “Có rắc rối thì đừng trách ta.”

“Ngươi…” Xương Lưu Quân quát, “Vũ Độc! Vũ Độc!”

Vũ Độc phi thân lên ngựa, điều khiển Bôn Tiêu chạy đến hoàng cung. Mục Khoáng Đạt chờ mãi không thấy ai đến, phái người đi gọi, Xương Lưu Quân lo trước lo sau, đành nói liều, “Công tử kéo Vương Sơn đến Quần Phương Các rồi, ta đi tìm họ về, Mục tướng cứ ăn trước.”

Xương Lưu Quân cũng dắt ngựa phóng đến quán dịch.

Đoàn Lĩnh không vội về phủ, hắn biết bây giờ Mục phủ đã loạn như nồi lẩu, nếu về nhất định sẽ bị Mục Khoáng Đạt chộp lấy truy hỏi, có lẽ lão vì bảo đảm an toàn sẽ không thả hắn đi. Hắn phải nghĩ cách xem tiếp theo nên làm gì.

Chắc chắn đối phương đã phát hiện chuyện Vũ Độc điều tra các quan nhận hối lộ, chúng muốn lấy lại bằng chứng nên bí quá hóa liều bắt con tin trao đổi. Lúc tên bắt cóc khiêng hắn lên, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được vóc dáng đối phương rất lực lưỡng, là A Mộc Cổ sao? Ngoại trừ bằng chứng hối lộ, Vũ Độc còn lấy thứ gì khác rất quan trọng của A Mộc Cổ à?

Sau lưng có ai vỗ một cái lên vai hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh giật thót, xoay lại đỡ.

“Sư phụ!” Xương Lưu Quân gọi.

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ nhảy dựng, Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Mục Khánh đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ép mình bình tĩnh lại, nói, “Bị A Mộc Cổ và Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ bắt rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa quen nghe Xương Lưu Quân gọi mình là sư phụ, hắn kể rõ tình hình, lại an ủi Xương Lưu Quân mấy câu, bảo gã đừng hấp tấp, Xương Lưu Quân nghe Đoàn Lĩnh kể xong, nói, “Cũng nhanh thôi, Vũ Độc vào cung tìm Trịnh Ngạn rồi, về liền bây giờ.”

Hai người đến ngoài quán dịch quan sát, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Mục Khoáng Đạt chưa phát hiện Mục Khánh mất tích, thầm nghĩ may quá, vẫn còn cứu vãn được.

“Ta đoán không phải ở đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vừa rồi gã khiêng ta chạy lòng vòng cả buổi, hiển nhiên không ra khỏi thành.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ta vào thăm dò, ngươi ở đây chờ ta…” Nói rồi lại suy nghĩ một hồi, sợ xảy ra bất trắc, liền bảo, “Thôi đưa ngươi đi luôn, bám lên vai ta này.”

Xương Lưu Quân cao to vạm vỡ, Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy phóc lên đu trên lưng gã, Xương Lưu Quân nhảy vào sân đình, xông vào quán dịch người Tây Lương, con gái la hét ầm ĩ, Xương Lưu Quân kéo Đoàn Lĩnh chạy ra khỏi phòng tắm, Đoàn Lĩnh đạp lên đầu gối Xương Lưu Quân lấy đà phóng qua tường, tiến vào quán dịch người Nguyên.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ người này đúng là tài cao gan lớn, cứ thế mà vọt vào nhà người ta.

“Kẻ nào?!”

Quán dịch người Nguyên canh gác nghiêm ngặt, Đoàn Lĩnh và Xương Lưu Quân vừa vào đã bị bao vây, Xương Lưu Quân chống tay xuống đất quét chân hai vòng, lính gác bị đá hộc máu, văng ngược ra phía sau. Xương Lưu Quân đến giật kiếm ném cho Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Biết xài không?”

“Cung tên!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta cần cung tên!”

Xương Lưu Quân đạp đổ cửa, xông vào phòng khách lấy cung tên cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trong phòng khách không có một bóng người.

“Không có trong quán dịch.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mục tiêu quá nổi bật, đi thôi, nghĩ cách khác.”

Hai người vừa xoay lại, người Nguyên đã vây kín trước cửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Chạy vào.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Không cần.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, giơ tay kéo khăn che mặt xuống, nhìn hơn mười người Nguyên ngoài phòng, trưng ra hình xăm, nói, “Ta muốn giết người, cho các ngươi cơ hội cuối cùng, biết điều thì cút ngay.”

Nhìn đám người Nguyên hình như không hiểu Xương Lưu Quân nói gì, tay lăm lăm vũ khí, hò hét xông vào, Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên bàn, giương cung cài tên yểm trợ Xương Lưu Quân, Xương Lưu Quân lấy thân tông thẳng vào thế trận người Nguyên.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mới trở tay rút tên gác lên dây cung, quay lại thấy ngoại trừ Xương Lưu Quân thì trong phòng chẳng còn ai.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Sư phụ, đi thôi.” Xương Lưu Quân vươn tay đỡ Đoàn Lĩnh xuống, lúc rời quán dịch, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được nhìn phòng khách chất đầy xác người, dở khóc dở cười.

Ra khỏi quán dịch, trước mặt là con phố tĩnh lặng.

“Chúng ở đâu?” Xương Lưu Quân ngồi xổm trên sư tử đá, mặc trang phục đi đêm, thoạt nhìn như con thú nào đó ngồi trên đầu sư tử.

“Hay là nhờ quân Giang Châu lục soát toàn thành?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta sợ thiếu gia gặp nguy hiểm.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Rủi chúng xuống tay thì sao?”

Chính Đoàn Lĩnh bày ra tình huống này, không ngờ cuối cùng lại tự bê đá đập chân mình, biết vậy đã cẩn thận hơn, lần này khiến người Nguyên chó cùng rứt giậu rồi.

Vó ngựa dồn dập, Vũ Độc đã đến.

“Vũ Độc!”

Vũ Độc nhảy xuống ngựa, chạy đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người ôm siết lấy nhau, Vũ Độc thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nói, “May là em không sao, cảm tạ trời đất.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Chuyện chưa xong đâu!”

“Đến chỗ khác nói.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trịnh Ngạn đang ở trong cung, không dám đánh động bệ hạ, hắn sẽ nghĩ cách mang đồ ra, chúng ta đến Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán chờ.”

Xương Lưu Quân dù nóng gan nóng ruột lo cho Mục Khánh nhưng không biết tung tích, con tin không có trong quán dịch, gã đành từ bỏ, theo Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đến Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán, tiệm đã đóng cửa, nhưng vì quen Trịnh Ngạn nên ông chủ dọn một phòng trên lầu hai cho họ ngồi một lát.

Đoàn Lĩnh kể rõ mọi chuyện với Vũ Độc, ba người trầm ngâm một hồi, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh đã lấy thứ gì của gã?”

Vũ Độc mù mờ, lấy vỏ đao của A Mộc Cổ ra cho hai người nhìn.

“Là cái này à.” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Ngươi với Trịnh Ngạn đánh thì đánh đại đi, không dưng cướp vỏ đao người ta làm gì?”

“Dù sao cũng phải cướp thứ gì làm chứng chứ!” Vũ Độc nói, “Không thì lấy gì cho bệ hạ xem?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Nhưng chỉ là cái vỏ đao thôi mà, có cần làm lớn thế không?”

“Hay là nó có ý nghĩa gì nhỉ?” Vũ Độc nghi ngờ.

Vỏ đao khảm rất nhiều đá quý, vô cùng quý giá, có thể là do Oa Khoát Đài ban thưởng hoặc là đồ gia truyền, Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Để chúng trúng độc chết cũng không ổn, có thuốc giải không?”

“Làm ngay đây.” Vũ Độc đáp, tháo dây lưng bằng thép đặc chế, mở ngăn bí mật, dùng muỗng tí hon múc thuốc bột, xin ông chủ bát nước sôi, bắt đầu pha chế. Xương Lưu Quân đang suy nghĩ Mục Khánh bị giấu ở đâu, Vũ Độc trả lời câu được câu mất, Đoàn Lĩnh biết chắc y chỉ muốn về ngủ, hắn đã được thả, y không quan tâm chuyện Mục Khánh, chỉ việc nhìn Xương Lưu Quân lo sốt vó thôi.

Lúc hai người kia nói chuyện, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn vỏ đao, nhớ đến kiếm báu của Hốt Tất Liệt, hình như người Nguyên thích khảm đá quý lên vỏ đao kiếm để thể hiện thân phận. Hắn ngắm nghía vỏ đao một hồi, không biết sờ trúng chỗ nào mà ngăn bí mật bật ra, bên trong đựng một tập giấy ố vàng.

Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân im bặt, đồng loạt nhìn sang.

“Gì thế này?” Đoàn Lĩnh cẩn thận móc ra hai tờ giấy, trải phẳng ra bàn.

Đó là bài thi của hắn và Thái Diêm hồi còn ở Tích Ung Quán, cuối bài có đóng con dấu riêng của từng người!

Ba người châu đầu xem, mày nhíu chặt, chăm chú nhìn hai tờ giấy.

Vũ Độc thấy con dấu của Thái Diêm thì biến sắc, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hoang mang, ý nghĩ đầu tiên là nguy rồi, Xương Lưu Quân đang ở ngay bên cạnh!

“Tam… Nguyệt… Khẩu…” Xương Lưu Quân lẩm bẩm, mù tịt hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thứ gì đây? Trên đó viết cái gì?”

_*Chữ Diêm (闫) trong tên Thái Diêm có nét giống ba chữ Tam (三), Nguyệt (月), Khẩu (口)._

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc, “…”


	107. Chương 107: Bạn cũ

“Là hai bức mật thư Bố Nhi Xích Kim và Oa Khoát Đài viết cho chúng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, đưa hai tờ giấy cho Xương Lưu Quân, “Ngươi cầm về giao cho Mục tướng đi.”

Xương Lưu Quân không nhận, nói, “Ai tìm ra thì tự đi giao.”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc ngầm hiểu, cất hai bài thi. Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Giờ làm sao? Phải nghĩ cách gì đi chứ? Thừa tướng mà biết là chúng ta chết chùm.”

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nguy hiểm quá, nét mặt Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn bình thường, nhíu mày suy tư, trầm ngâm không nói.

Trịnh Ngạn phóng lên lầu như cơn gió, ngồi xuống chỗ ba người, đặt một túi giấy dầu lên bàn. Lang Tuấn Hiệp thong thả theo sau.

“Danh sách quà biếu đây.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện, Đoàn Lĩnh vô thức hoảng sợ, Vũ Độc cau mày hỏi, “Ngươi cho gã biết làm gì?”

“Gã thay ta lén lấy đồ ra đấy.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Cất ở Đông cung.”

“Vỏ đao đâu?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Gió buốt lùa qua, lưng Đoàn Lĩnh toát mồ hôi lạnh.

Vũ Độc ra hiệu cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp tự lấy, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn vỏ đao đặt trên bàn, bèn vươn tay lấy, không ngồi xuống, ấn chốt trên vỏ đao, ngăn bí mật bật ra.

Trong hộc trống trơn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “…”

Bốn người cùng nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Xương Lưu Quân như nhận ra điều gì, đôi mắt lộ ra qua lớp khăn che ngập tràn nghi ngờ, hết nhìn Vũ Độc rồi nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ê.” Trịnh Ngạn lẩm bẩm, “Chơi trò gì bí mật thế?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỉm cười, để vỏ đao xuống.

“Con tin bị nhốt ở đâu?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta… không nhớ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không phải ở ngoài thành, ta nghe có tiếng cười, nhìn qua lớp vải đen thấy đèn đuốc sáng trưng, hình như là… là…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nảy ra một ý, nhớ đến cuộc hẹn của Mục Khánh, hỏi, “Liệu có phải là Quần Phương Các không?”

Mọi người cùng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, chờ hắn quyết định, dù sao cũng chỉ có hắn từng bị bắt.

“Đến Quần Phương Các xem sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mọi người chia làm hai nhóm, một nhóm đến Quần Phương Các, một nhóm ra bến tàu đưa đồ, nhân tiện bám gót A Mộc Cổ. Ngươi… Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, ngươi và Trịnh Ngạn ra bến tàu theo dõi. Ta, Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân đi tìm con tin, được chứ?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỉm cười, không nói gì, xoay người đi.

“Giao cho các ngươi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, nhảy qua tay vịn cầu thang, biến mất trong bóng tối.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi rồi Đoàn Lĩnh mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc xua tay, ý bảo đừng sợ, Xương Lưu Quân nóng gan nóng ruột. Ba người đến hẻm sau Quần Phương Các, Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu phân biệt âm thanh, cảm giác chính là nơi này.

“Là ở đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xác suất cao nhất.”

Quần Phương Các đông đúc, muốn giấu ai chỉ cần giấu trên giường cũng đã khó phát hiện.

Vũ Độc nói, “Tìm từng phòng, chia ra hành động, Xương Lưu Quân, ngươi tìm lầu một, bọn ta tìm lầu hai.”

Lúc ở Giang Châu, hẳn là A Mộc Cổ và Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ thường đến Quần Phương Các ăn chơi, nếu không thì đám sứ giả biết làm gì trong kinh đô người Hán? Chẳng lẽ mỗi ngày ra sân đấu vật?

Đoàn Lĩnh càng nghĩ càng thấy suy đoán này là đúng, thống nhất xong cách liên lạc với Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc vòng tay ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên lầu hai.

“Sao không đi bằng cửa chính?!” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng rầy rà, tìm cho nhanh còn về ngủ, em thi cả ngày không mệt à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành từ bỏ, Vũ Độc chạy vài bước, Đoàn Lĩnh vịn mái hiên cẩn thận bò ngang để không phát ra tiếng động, Vũ Độc vòng lại, nói, “Không ai chú ý tiếng động đâu, ai rảnh nghe lén bên ngoài.”

Đêm xuân lười biếng, dù có tiếng động trên mái ngói, khách khứa cũng chỉ nghĩ là mèo. Vũ Độc mở cửa sổ một phòng nhìn vào, thấy một cô gái đang đánh đàn và một văn nhân ngồi thưởng thức.

Quần Phương Các vốn là lầu xanh lớn nhất Tây Xuyên, Đại Trần dời đô thì cũng dời theo về Giang Châu, sau khi sửa sang bày trí lại, bây giờ còn xa hoa hơn trước, lầu hai có hơn hai mươi phòng. Đoàn Lĩnh cũng mở cửa sổ một phòng xem, thấy một viên quan hói đầu bụng phệ ôm hôn tiểu quan thắm thiết.

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, Vũ Độc huơ tay, ý bảo đừng nhìn nữa, y mở cửa sổ một phòng, ra hiệu cho Đoàn Lĩnh sang phòng khác xem.

Sau mỗi cánh cửa sổ là một thế giới hoàn toàn khác, muôn vàn sắc thái. Đoàn Lĩnh mở cửa sổ phòng nọ, mặt mày đỏ bừng, hắn thấy một người đàn ông cao to lực lưỡng đang ôm một thiếu niên da dẻ trắng ngần, nhấc một chân thiếu niên kia, hai người giao hoan trước tấm gương, mặt gương phản chiếu rõ ràng hình ảnh chày ngọc giã cúc hoa, dịch trắng rơi vương vãi. Thiếu niên kia cực kỳ sung sướng, từ cổ đến ngực đỏ ửng, thở gấp liên hồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt la thành tiếng, vội vã khom người trốn dưới mái hiên. Vũ Độc tưởng Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện cái gì, bèn qua xem, gương mặt anh tuấn đỏ chót, lập tức đóng cửa, kéo tay Đoàn Lĩnh sang chỗ khác.

Trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh chất đầy hình ảnh vừa rồi, chân loạng choạng, suýt trượt ngã khỏi mái ngói, Vũ Độc ôm eo hắn, hai người đều lúng túng.

“Cẩn thận.” Vũ Độc vội nói.

“Ừm…” Đoàn Lĩnh bình tĩnh lại, cảm giác thứ gì đó trong quần Vũ Độc đang ngóc đầu, bèn tránh ra, tim đập như trống.

“Bên này.”

“Đúng rồi.” Vũ Độc mở cửa sổ, bảo Đoàn Lĩnh chờ ở ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa thấy người nằm trên giường đã biết là Mục Khánh, làm gì có ai vào Quần Phương Các chỉ để đi ngủ? Hắn nhảy vào phòng, vén chăn lên, quả nhiên là Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ và Mục Khánh nằm song song.

Mục Khánh chỉ đang ngủ, không bị thương, không biết là A Mộc Cổ sợ bị Vũ Độc trả thù hay bản tính lương thiện mà không tra tấn ép cung Mục Khánh.

“Cứu không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ Mục Khánh vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, hắn cũng không muốn làm khó Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ.

“Muốn cứu cũng không có thuốc giải.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đưa Trịnh Ngạn hết rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh huýt một tiếng với bên ngoài, ý là tìm thấy rồi, để Xương Lưu Quân tới đón. Xương Lưu Quân mau chóng chạy đến, thấy Mục Khánh nằm không nhúc nhích thì suýt rớt nửa cái mạng, vội vã bấm huyệt Nhân trung, lấy trà rót vào miệng Mục Khánh.

“Ngươi qua đây xem coi, hắn bị gì vậy?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Không bị gì hết, chỉ bất tỉnh thôi.”

Không lâu sau, Mục Khánh tỉnh dậy, thở hắt ra, hỏi, “Ủa? Xương Lưu Quân?”

Mọi người, “…”

“Vương Sơn? Vũ Độc?” Mục Khánh nhìn quanh, hỏi, “Đây là đâu? Quần Phương Các hả? Sao các ngươi đến sớm vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh phục hắn sát đất, cả đám vì hắn mà lo lắng chạy đôn chạy đáo cả đêm, Mục Khánh còn tưởng mình nằm mơ. Xương Lưu Quân bảo Vũ Độc kiểm tra kỹ lại xem Mục Khánh có trúng độc không, cuối cùng không nói không rằng khiêng hắn đi.

“Ta tự đi!” Mục Khánh vùng vẫy, “Qua phòng kế bên uống rượu được không? Chờ đã! Ta chưa…”

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ trán, Xương Lưu Quân giận dữ quát, “Bị con hù chết đến nơi rồi! Chè chén cái gì! Về! Về cùng chịu phạt!”

“Đi bằng cửa kìa! Mắc gì nhảy cửa sổ?” Mục Khánh bị Xương Lưu Quân cắp nách, chân đạp loạn xạ.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười đau cả bụng, đắp kín chăn cho Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ, theo Vũ Độc rời phòng, sống chết của Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ dựa vào bản lĩnh của A Mộc Cổ.

“Thi sao rồi?” Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới thảnh thơi trò chuyện với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Tàm tạm.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Từ giờ là nhẹ người rồi.”

Mười năm học hành gian khổ đã chấm dứt, nếu được thi Đình thì ra làm quan, còn không thì hắn phải tìm lối đi khác.

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Chuyện em muốn ta đồng ý là chuyện gì?”

Hai người ra ngoài, đèn đuốc rực rỡ, Quần Phương Các nô nức yến oanh, nhạc vang bốn phía. Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt, nhớ lại suy nghĩ hồi sáng, đột nhiên nghĩ đến hình ảnh sau cửa sổ vừa nãy, đến cổ cũng đỏ lên.

“Không… không có gì, về thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vừa xoay đi đã bị Vũ Độc kéo lại.

“Đi.” Vũ Độc cười nói, “Đi uống rượu.”

“Này…” Đoàn Lĩnh liếm môi, Vũ Độc chưa uống rượu mà mặt đã đỏ, nghiêng đầu nhìn mấy căn phòng, nói, “Chắc vẫn còn phòng.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập thình thịch, Vũ Độc bảo hắn chờ, y xuống lầu tìm tú bà đặt một phòng riêng trên lầu hai. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ không ổn! Chẳng lẽ y muốn… sao Vũ Độc lại biết tâm sự của hắn chứ?

“Lầu hai hết phòng rồi!” Vũ Độc hỏi xong, ngẩng đầu gọi với lên, “Xuống đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt bước nhanh xuống lầu, các cô gái đang lên lầu sôi nổi nhìn hắn, có người còn vươn tay kéo hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh vội giơ tay chặn lại, lúng ta lúng túng trốn xuống dưới. Một người hầu đến dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc vào phòng, hỏi, “Hai vị muốn mỗi người một cô gái hay thế nào?”

“Nghe khúc nhạc thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Kéo bức bình phong nghe đàn tỳ bà, không cần sắp xếp gì hết, bưng lên ít đồ ăn, ta chưa ăn tối.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ viện Quỳnh Hoa ở Thượng Kinh hình như cũng giống thế này. Người hầu dọn giường cho hai người, kéo bình phong đến, dâng rượu và thức ăn, cũng không gọi các cô gái đến hầu rượu, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy tự nhiên thoải mái hơn nhiều.

Vũ Độc ngửi bình rượu, nói, “Đổi bình sạch.”

“Một bình một lượng bạc.” Người hầu đáp, “Chỉ nhận tiền mặt.”

Vũ Độc nhìn chằm chặp tên hầu, không nói tiếng nào.

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay áo Vũ Độc, chỉ thấy buồn cười. Người hầu bị ánh mắt đằng đằng sát khí của Vũ Độc dọa điếng hồn, vội ôm bình rượu chạy lấy người, thầm nhủ đổi rượu thôi mà hung dữ quá.

“Cho thể diện thì không thèm.” Vũ Độc giễu cợt.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Hai người ngồi đối diện, tiếng tỳ bà bên ngoài lắng xuống, có người khen hay, có người tặng quà tán thưởng. Đoàn Lĩnh sau bình phong ló đầu ra xem nhạc công nhan sắc cỡ nào. Cô gái đàn tỳ bà thấy Đoàn Lĩnh tuấn tú, bèn uyển chuyển cười với hắn, đá lông nheo mấy cái rồi ôm đàn đi.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lần đầu được ngồi phòng lớn Quần Phương Các, đúng là thú vị.”

Vũ Độc gắt, “Qua đây ngồi, không được nhìn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải sang ngồi kế Vũ Độc. Lát sau đổi rượu xong, người hầu bưng lên vài món xào và bánh trái tráng miệng. Buổi trưa Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ ăn chút cơm nguội, cả ngày không no, Vũ Độc nói ăn Đoàn Lĩnh mới ăn.

Vũ Độc không đụng đũa, chỉ hầu hắn ăn. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ không biết Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp sao rồi, hai người kia ra bờ sông hứng gió giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt, trên lầu hai còn một tên người Nguyên trúng độc.

“Sao huynh không ăn?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc không đụng vào món nào, bèn bâng chén, nói, “Nào, ta mời huynh một chén.”

Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh sống chết mà ăn cũng đói theo, hai người vừa ăn vừa uống rượu đã hâm nóng, lát sau khát nước thì cầm cả bình mà tu.

“Có nên đến xem đám Trịnh Ngạn không?” Đoàn Lĩnh ăn uống no nê rồi hỏi.

“Kệ.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Uống nữa không?”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở hắt ra, nói, “Uống nữa là say đó.”

“Say thì ta cõng em về.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng lo, hôm sinh nhật em, ta đã muốn dẫn em đi uống rượu, dù gì cũng lớn rồi, thích thì cứ uống, sau này ta dẫn em ra ngoài mở mang tầm mắt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh uống rồi say ngà ngà, dựa vào ngực Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc thấp thỏm, nghiêng người sang, cuối cùng vươn tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vũ Độc, chúng ta lên lầu đi.”

“Lên lầu?” Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, chợt hiểu ý Đoàn Lĩnh, mặt mày đỏ bừng, “Trên, trên lầu… hết chỗ, hay là, về nhà?”

Đoàn Lĩnh níu tay Vũ Độc, úp mặt vào vai y, lát sau ngẩng đầu nhìn y, mắt nhuốm men say, môi mấp máy như muốn nói gì.

Bóng người bên ngoài đung đưa, ánh đèn đủ màu xuyên qua bình phong in dấu lên hai người, tỳ bà ngân vang, lần bày là bài Dương Quan Tam Điệp.

“Mưa bụi nhạt nhòa nơi thành Vị, rặng liễu xanh màu chốn dừng chân~”

“Mời thiếu gia qua bên này.”

“Không ngờ lại chuyển đến đây.” Giọng Thái Diêm vang lên, “Nhóc con Mục gia đâu?”

“Chắc đến lâu rồi.” Một người đàn ông đáp, “Mời thiếu gia ngồi trước.”

Thái Diêm và một văn sĩ vòng qua bình phong, Đoàn Lĩnh đang say, Vũ Độc thì không đề phòng, bốn người chạm mặt, Thái Diêm kinh ngạc, “Vũ khanh?”

Nụ cười của Vũ Độc vụt tắt, thậm chí quên đứng dậy chào. Thái Diêm mỉm cười, ngồi xuống giường khác, lẩm bẩm, “Mục Khánh hẹn ta đêm nay đến đây, nói muốn giới thiệu một người bạn, không ngờ…”

Nói đến đó, Thái Diêm bừng tỉnh, nhìn thấy Đoàn Lĩnh.

“…là ngươi.” Sắc mặt Thái Diêm trắng bệch.

“Là ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh rượu, ngồi khoanh chân, nâng bình rượu rót ra chén, “Điện hạ, ta mời ngài một chén.”

Thái Diêm lẳng lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ngoài bình phong vang tiếng đàn tỳ bà réo rắt và giọng cô gái ngâm nga, “Mời người hãy cùng ta cạn chén, Dương Quan khuất bóng còn biết ai~”


	108. Chương 108: Con tin

Đêm xuống, bốn bề tối mịt, chỉ có ánh sáng le lói từ chiếc đèn đung đưa trong gió treo trước bến tàu.

Sóng nước rào rạt vỗ vào bờ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn núp sau đá ngầm, nhìn bến tàu gỗ phía xa.

Cuối bến tàu đặt một gói đồ nhỏ.

Trịnh Ngạn chợt cười nói, “Tự dưng ta thấy giọng điệu của Vương Sơn rất giống một người.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng khoanh tay, quan sát bến tàu, đã gần hai khắc trôi qua nhưng không có ai đến lấy đồ.

Nói xong câu đó, hai người cùng im lặng, bất động như tượng gỗ.

Đột nhiên, một bàn tay thò lên từ lòng sông, chụp lấy gói đồ trên bến tàu, kéo xuống nước. Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẩn ra, sau đó phóng tới, nhưng đã quá muộn, người kia đã lặn xuống sông, Trịnh Ngạn nhảy xuống nước, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đuổi dọc bờ sông.

—o0o—

Trong Quần Phương Các.

Loạt ký ức vùn vụt lướt qua trước mắt Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hai người như quay về mùa xuân Thượng Kinh hoa đào nở rộ năm ấy, quay về khoảnh khắc chắp tay chào nhau trên hành lang trường học, quay về ngày theo Lý Tiệm Hồng học kiếm pháp Sơn Hà, quay về ngày kinh thành sụp đổ, tiếng khóc thê lương, máu nhuộm đỏ đất.

Quay về ánh mắt sợ hãi bất lực của Thái Diêm lúc kéo vải trắng phủ trên xác anh cả.

Nỗi sợ bủa vây Thái Diêm, hắn căng thẳng đến mức đau dạ dày, hất đổ chén rượu trước mặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, Thái Diêm càng lúc càng sợ, như thấy hồn ma Lý Tiệm Hồng bừng bừng lửa giận đến lấy mạng hắn, bị nghìn vạn dân chúng Đại Trần phỉ báng.

Hắn đang sợ, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra, nhưng sợ cái gì?

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt thấy buồn cười, biết Thái Diêm không sợ hắn mà là sợ cha hắn. Thái Diêm thế mà đi sợ một người đã khuất, sức uy hiếp của cha không hề biến mất mà như hóa thành mũi đao vô hình ghim chặt linh hồn Thái Diêm lên bia đá.

“Điện hạ, mời.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, khuỷu tay huých Vũ Độc.

Văn sĩ đi theo Thái Diêm lạnh lùng nói, “Phong thái không tệ.”

Vũ Độc nhấc bình rượu, văn sĩ kia cũng cầm bình rót rượu cho từng thiếu niên. Vũ Độc lấy lại tinh thần, nói với Thái Diêm, “Điện hạ, đây là con nuôi của ta, Vương Sơn.”

“Vương… Vương Sơn.” Thái Diêm run giọng, “Hóa ra là ngươi.”

“Ta uống thay điện hạ.” Văn sĩ nói.

Văn sĩ kia thay Thái Diêm uống cạn chén rượu Đoàn Lĩnh mời.

Hai bên im lặng hồi lâu, văn sĩ kia cảm thấy có gì đó không bình thường, hỏi Thái Diêm, “Điện hạ khó chịu ở đâu à?”

Thái Diêm chỉ muốn đi khỏi đây ngay, miễn cưỡng nói, “Bị gió lạnh thổi, hơi… đau bụng.”

Đúng là khó cho hắn, lúc này rồi còn bày đặt viện cớ, lúc thấy Thái Diêm, Đoàn Lĩnh không nghĩ gì nhiều, căm phẫn đã vượt trên lý trí, chỉ muốn khiêu khích hắn mấy câu, đang định lên tiếng thì bên ngoài có tiếng ồn.

“Đừng cho gã chạy!” Là Trịnh Ngạn.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

A Mộc Cổ quay lại! Đó là ý nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh. Trên lầu hai vang tiếng động lớn, A Mộc Cổ va gãy lan can, rơi xuống lầu, Vũ Độc và văn sĩ kia che chở Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm tránh chỗ, Vũ Độc rút kiếm, ngay sau đó, một người xoay mình giữa không trung, đá bức bình phong bay đến hướng A Mộc Cổ, bình phong vỡ tan tành.

Đoàn Lĩnh lùi lại, được Vũ Độc đẩy ra sau lưng bảo vệ, tách khỏi Thái Diêm, A Mộc Cổ bắt được Thái Diêm, đá văng văn sĩ kia, kề đao lên cổ Thái Diêm.

Người đá bay bình phong là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Trịnh Ngạn ướt nhẹp đuổi đến nơi, thấy Thái Diêm bị khống chế, hai người cùng biến sắc.

“Ra điều kiện đi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đừng lãng phí thời gian.”

A Mộc Cổ không ngờ té lầu mà còn bắt được con cá lớn thế này, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lên tiếng, A Mộc Cổ mới chú ý con tin gã bắt thế mà là Thái tử Đại Trần, bèn mỉm cười.

“Thú vị.” A Mộc Cổ nói, “Ra là ngươi à.”

A Mộc Cổ ấn đao, lưỡi đao phản xạ ánh đèn, Thái Diêm nín thở. Tất cả nhìn chằm chặp đao trong tay A Mộc Cổ, Thái Diêm thì nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Các ngươi ra điều kiện đi.” A Mộc Cổ nói, “Đều là người thông minh.”

Cả phòng im lặng, không ai dám nói, Đoàn Lĩnh lên tiếng trước.

“Đừng ra tay, Trịnh Ngạn ra ngoài chuẩn bị cho gã ba con ngựa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ còn sống không? Khiêng xuống đặt lên ngựa.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn liếc nhau, Trịnh Ngạn gật đầu, đi chuẩn bị ngựa.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng phát hiện Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm đã gặp nhau, gã ngẩn người, cõi lòng rối loạn, nhìn Thái Diêm, ra hiệu hắn cứ yên tâm, để gã giải quyết.

“Ngươi.” A Mộc Cổ nói với Vũ Độc, “Đi qua kia, tránh xa ra.”

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh dứt khoát qua một bên xem cuộc vui.

Vô số dòng suy nghĩ chạy qua đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn muốn nói mấy lời nhưng rốt cuộc không lên tiếng.

Lát sau nghe tiếng bước chân, một người chạy vào, “Điện… chuyện gì thế?!”

Người đến là Xương Lưu Quân, vừa thấy tình hình trong Quần Phương Các đã hiểu ngay, A Mộc Cổ uy hiếp, “Lui ra hết cho ta!”

Mọi người lùi về sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp liếc Thái Diêm, lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, như đang do dự điều gì, A Mộc Cổ hối thúc, “Lui ra!”

Mọi người từ từ lui ra khỏi phòng.

Tất cả trầm mặc, Đoàn Lĩnh đoán được đại khái, Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra bến tàu chờ, A Mộc Cổ đích thân đến lấy đồ rồi chạy về thành, vượt nóc băng tường vào Quần Phương Các, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn muốn bắt gã, cuối cùng A Mộc Cổ chó cùng rứt giậu.

“Ngựa đã chuẩn bị xong.” Trịnh Ngạn vào nói, “Thả người.”

Tứ đại thích khách có mặt đông đủ, một bên là Thái Diêm bị A Mộc Cổ khống chế, một bên là Đoàn Lĩnh, sau lưng hắn là Vũ Độc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đúng là hời cho Thái Diêm, nếu bây giờ hắn bị giết thì thế cục sẽ rối loạn.

“Đưa Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ ra chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cho gã ra khỏi thành đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Có Tạ tướng quân gác cổng thành, gã không ra được đâu, chúng ta dẫn đường, đi thôi.”

Quần Phương Các không xa cổng thành, Đoàn Lĩnh và bốn thích khách chạy trước, A Mộc Cổ mang theo Thái Diêm cưỡi ngựa chạy tuốt đằng sau.

“Tính mạng mọi người đặt cả vào ngươi đấy.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Không đổi được điện hạ về thì cả đám chỉ còn nước bỏ thành đi bụi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ước gì A Mộc Cổ bắt luôn Thái Diêm lên phương Bắc, Bạt Đô sẽ hầu hạ hắn chu đáo. Nhưng để Thái tử một nước bị bắt cóc như vậy thì không thể giải thích với Lý Diễn Thu, cũng không có ai đối chất, rất phiền phức.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn, Xương Lưu Quân đang hỏi ba người kia, “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Ta không biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta đang uống rượu ở Quần Phương Các.”

“Ta cũng không biết.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Ta uống với hắn.”

“A Mộc Cổ đích thân đến lấy đồ.” Trịnh Ngạn ướt như chuột lột, áo dính sát vào người, nói, “Chạy quá nhanh, thoắt cái đã mất dạng.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không lên tiếng, quả nhiên đúng như suy đoán của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi tới đây làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Xương Lưu Quân.

“Thiếu gia bảo ta tới xin lỗi điện hạ.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp, “Tối nay không đến được.”

“Có sao không?” Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện cánh tay Trịnh Ngạn chảy máu, Trịnh Ngạn xua tay. Năm người đến trước cổng thành, Lang Tuấn Hiệp trình lệnh bài cho binh sĩ giáp đen, nói, “Đông cung có việc phải ra khỏi thành.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mượn quân giáp đen một bộ cung tên.

Trước đó Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã ra khỏi thành một lần, lính gác không kiểm tra, hỏi, “Mấy người phía sau thì sao?”

“Đi chung.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

A Mộc Cổ áp giải Thái Diêm, đứng cách mọi người mấy chục bước, không muốn đến gần.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, chuẩn bị cho gã chiếc thuyền.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi chuẩn bị thuyền, tất cả cùng chờ.

“Ta đi rửa tay.” Đoàn Lĩnh lùi vào bóng tối, vòng ra bờ sông, Vũ Độc đi theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh xé một mảnh tay áo, dùng que than viết lên vải bốn chữ _Thấy chữ như người_ , sau đó cột mảnh vải vào mũi tên, giấu tên trong tay áo, quay lại bến tàu.

“Đặt Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ lên thuyền.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Văn sĩ kia cũng đi theo, đứng đằng xa nhìn, không biết Đoàn Lĩnh là nhân vật tầm cỡ thế nào mà tứ đại thích khách lại cam tâm tình nguyện nghe hắn sai khiến.

A Mộc Cổ cười gằn, “Quả nhiên chỉ có ngươi là người thông minh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nếu ngươi thích thì tặng Thái tử cho ngươi luôn, khỏi thối, ngoài miệng lại nói, “Xuống thuyền đi.”

“Chờ đã!” Trịnh Ngạn la lên, “Ngươi có ý gì? Đổi người về!”

A Mộc Cổ bắt Thái Diêm lên thuyền, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn đuổi theo mấy bước, Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Không thể nào, Vương Sơn, đừng đùa ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ các ngươi bị dọa rồi, A Mộc Cổ vừa mới chống sào, thuyền rời bến, Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “Đuổi theo!”

A Mộc Cổ lập tức đạp Thái Diêm xuống nước. Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa đuổi đến cuối bến tàu đột nhiên dừng bước, Trịnh Ngạn phóng xuống sông lần nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh đoán A Mộc Cổ nhất định sẽ vứt Thái Diêm xuống sông để kéo dài thời gian nên không sợ gã bắt người đi. Trịnh Ngạn vừa nhảy xuống nước, A Mộc Cổ trên thuyền đột nhiên hô lên, “Thái tử của các ngươi là giả! Bị lừa rồi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Xương Lưu Quân và văn sĩ kia vừa đuổi đến đồng loạt biến sắc, ngay đến Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không ngờ A Mộc Cổ lại nói trắng ra như vậy!

Thất thần chốc lát, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến mũi tên, lập tức giương cung bắn một tên vào bóng tối, không biết cắm trúng thuyền hay rơi xuống sông.

Lát sau, Trịnh Ngạn ôm Thái Diêm ngoi lên từ dưới sông, Lang Tuấn hiệp và Xương Lưu Quân vội vàng đến kiểm tra Thái Diêm, hỏi, “Điện hạ có sao không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy Vũ Độc, ý là huynh cũng qua đó đi, ít ra cũng phải ra vẻ chút chứ. Vũ Độc đành phải đến bắt mạch cho Thái Diêm.

“Điện hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mạo phạm, ta đáng tội chết.”

Thái Diêm nói không ra hơi, xua tay, chật vật khó tả. Văn sĩ kia dắt ngựa đến, nói, “Điện hạ, ta đưa ngài về cung.”

Thái Diêm thều thào, “Các ngươi… các ngươi…”

“Điện hạ?” Văn sĩ gọi.

“Phùng Đạc.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Mau đưa điện hạ về cung đi, đừng để bị cóng.”

“Ta cũng về.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.


	109. Chương 109: Thăm dò

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhảy lên ngựa, vội vàng chạy đi dưới bao nhiêu ánh mắt. Trong bốn thích khách, chỉ có Trịnh Ngạn là thê thảm nhất, rõ ràng không phải chuyện của hắn mà phải bôn ba cả đêm, nhảy sông hai lần, còn bị thương.

“Qua nhà ta băng bó đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Trịnh Ngạn “ừ” một tiếng, vẫn đang suy tư. Đoàn Lĩnh thấy mọi người đều ôm tâm sự, người nên bàng hoàng nhất phải là hắn mới đúng. Vũ Độc vẫn bình thường, Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn như chưa tỉnh mộng, Đoàn Lĩnh vỗ vỗ Xương Lưu Quân, hỏi, “Nè, Xương Lưu Quân? Có sao không?”

“Kệ ta!” Xương Lưu Quân nổi điên.

Đêm nay Xương Lưu Quân rõ ràng bị đả kích nặng nhất, đi cũng xiêu vẹo, đầu tiên là Mục Khánh bị bắt cóc, thấp thỏm lo âu cả đêm, tiếp đó là Thái tử bị bắt làm con tin, cuối cùng, trước khi đi, A Mộc Cổ ném lại một câu sét đánh, đến giờ gã vẫn còn hoang mang.

Nhưng gã không hỏi gì cả, sau khi về phủ thì lập tức đến báo với Mục Khoáng Đạt. Mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh còn say, nhưng tình hình biến chuyển quá nhanh, giờ tỉnh táo lại, nghĩ mới thấy sợ. Đêm nay xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, hắn phải nhanh chóng xử lý thông tin.

Vào nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh đi tìm thuốc, Trịnh Ngạn ngồi xuống nói, “Cho rượu coi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mò trong ngực áo Vũ Độc kiểm tra, Vũ Độc gật đầu, ra hiệu đồ vẫn còn, nói, “Ta qua phủ lấy rượu cho hắn.”

Trịnh Ngạn cởi trần, áo cột bên hông, phô bày cơ thể nhẵn nhụi đầy cơ bắp, vẫn còn suy tư.

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy thuốc ngồi quỳ bên cạnh Trịnh Ngạn, bôi thuốc cho hắn, hỏi, “Sao lại bị thương?”

“Bị chém một đao dưới nước.” Trịnh Ngạn thuận miệng đáp, bồn chồn không yên.

Trong bốn thích khách, từ đầu đến cuối Vũ Độc án binh bất động, Xương Lưu Quân không ra tay, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì phân vân giữa Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ có Trịnh Ngạn xả thân cứu “Thái tử”. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ ngươi liều mạng làm gì? Thái Diêm có cho ngươi lợi ích gì đâu?

Đương nhiên không phải vậy, Trịnh Ngạn chỉ là hết lòng với chức vụ mà thôi, Đoàn Lĩnh vốn tưởng lúc Thái Diêm rơi xuống sông, Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ là người đầu tiên nhảy xuống cứu, không ngờ Trịnh Ngạn lại là người nhảy xuống không chút do dự. Nghĩ đến đây, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt dâng trào cảm xúc, thoạt nhìn người được Trịnh Ngạn cứu là Thái Diêm, nhưng thực tế, người được hắn vớt dưới sông lên là bản thân Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trịnh Ngạn suy nghĩ đến xuất thần, cau mày, Đoàn Lĩnh biết nhất định hắn đã nghe câu nói của A Mộc Cổ. Trịnh Ngạn đã đoán ra manh mối? Đoàn Lĩnh không biết Trịnh Ngạn có quen cha hắn không, rốt cuộc Trịnh Ngạn đứng về phe ai?

Đoàn Lĩnh xử lý miệng vết thương bị ngâm nước trắng bệch, lấy dĩa nhỏ trộn thuốc. Trịnh Ngạn lấy lại tinh thần, quay đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Cuối cùng A Mộc Cổ nói gì?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Ta bị nước chảy vào lỗ tai, nghe không rõ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng một lát, nói, “Ta cũng không nghe, cởi găng tay đi.”

Trịnh Ngạn đặt một tay lên bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh luồn ngón tay vào mép găng tay, lột ra, đây là găng tay dệt từ tơ tằm và sợi kim loại, chắc là dùng để đỡ đao kiếm và ám khí. Trên mu bàn tay Trịnh Ngạn có hình xăm hổ trắng phong cách cổ màu mực.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến hình xăm trên cánh tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp, trên cổ Vũ Độc và trên gò má Xương Lưu Quân.

Trịnh Ngạn thấy Đoàn Lĩnh chú ý đến hình xăm, bèn quan sát hắn.

“Giống Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh để găng tay vào khay gỗ phơi khô, lấy vải lau khô cánh tay và bàn tay Trịnh Ngạn, bắt đầu bôi thuốc.

“Xương Lưu Quân có nghe thấy không?” Trịnh Ngạn như biến thành người khác, thờ ơ hỏi.

“Ta nghĩ là có.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Trịnh Ngạn không nói nữa, im lặng hồi lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh bôi thuốc xong rồi quấn băng cho hắn, Trịnh Ngạn chuyển mắt nhìn mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi rất đẹp.” Trịnh Ngạn lầm bầm, bắt lấy cằm Đoàn Lĩnh ép hắn ngẩng đầu, mắt dừng trên môi Đoàn Lĩnh, nét mặt như muốn làm gì đó. Tim Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên cuống họng.

Chỉ trong chớp mắt, Đoàn Lĩnh nhếch khóe môi, giơ tay gạt ra, Trịnh Ngạn nhướn mày.

“Ngươi muốn làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau, không biết vừa rồi Trịnh Ngạn phát hiện điều gì. Hắn nhớ cha nói môi hắn là môi của Lý gia. Trịnh Ngạn quen biết cả nhà Diêu hầu, hẳn cũng từng gặp cô của hắn, liệu Trịnh Ngạn có nhận ra điểm giống nhau không?

“Theo Vũ Độc chán lắm.” Trịnh Ngạn biến trở về dáng vẻ thường ngày, cười hề hề, nói, “Theo ta chơi không? Ngạn ca thương ngươi ba ngày ba đêm, bảo đảm từ nay về sau không thể rời bỏ ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi từng dạy điện hạ chơi rồi à? Thấy ngươi chịu khó nhảy sông cứu người lắm mà.”

“Không thể tự tiện nói bậy.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ngại có cái đầu gắn trên cổ nặng quá hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn chuyển chủ đề sang Thái Diêm xem Trịnh Ngạn có thái độ gì, hỏi, “Người đi theo điện hạ là ai?”

“Tên đó là Phùng Đạc.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Vô cùng nham hiểm, chớ có dây vào.”

Vũ Độc quay lại, để bình rượu lên bàn, nói, “Uống rồi biến mau, ông buồn ngủ rồi.” Sau đó chẳng ngại Trịnh Ngạn mà cởi áo tháo dây lưng ngay trong phòng, thay đồ thường, dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cho Trịnh Ngạn bộ quần áo sạch.”

Trịnh Ngạn xua tay, ý bảo không cần, cầm bình uống một ngụm rồi phun hết ra.

“Thứ gì đây? Nước tiểu của ngươi à?” Trịnh Ngạn mặt đầy đau khổ.

Vũ Độc thay đồ xong, cất hai tờ giấy đã gấp gọn vào hộp kiếm, nói, “Lắm chuyện, khuya khoắt lấy đâu ra rượu cho ngươi? Vớ đại trong nhà bếp đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bị gió thổi đau đầu, nằm trên giường nghe hai người nói chuyện, Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Em ngủ chưa?”

“Chưa.” Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người về phía Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn, hỏi, “Phùng Đạc là người thế nào?”

“Tử tù.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Thông đồng với ngoại tộc, vốn xử tội chết, đã xác định chém đầu sau mùa thu, chuyển đến Giang Châu nhân dịp dời đô.”

“Phạm tội gì?” Vũ Độc không rành việc trong triều.

Trịnh Ngạn uể oải nói, “Mười ba năm trước, Nam Trần lập kế ly gián, Phí Hoằng Đức làm thuyết khách cho nhà Gia Luật, phán một tội danh cho gia tộc đại Nho họ Thái ở kinh đô. Trước khi vào Ảnh đội, Phùng Đạc có một người chị được gả vào Thái gia, vì cứu chị, Phùng Đạc lén báo tin cho Thái Nghiệp, sau đó bị người trong Ảnh đội bán đứng rồi bị tống vào ngục…”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc trao đổi ánh mắt, ngầm hiểu ý nhau, Trịnh Ngạn thản nhiên uống rượu.

—o0o—

Cùng lúc đó, trong cung leo lét ánh nến.

Thái Diêm như người mất hồn, ngồi thở hổn hển, sau khi thay đồ, ánh mắt hắn vẫn còn nhuốm vẻ hoảng sợ, môi trắng bệch, đứng ngồi không yên.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi trước bàn, im lặng uống trà.

Cuối cùng Thái Diêm cũng bình tĩnh, hắn bước đến chỗ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, vung tay tát mạnh vào mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Ngươi… ngươi thế mà…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không lên tiếng, Thái Diêm nóng nảy đạp đổ bàn trà, ấm chén rơi vỡ đầy đất.

“Ta đang nói chuyện với ngươi!” Thái Diêm như phát cuồng, quát Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Mở miệng!”

“Khuya rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Điện hạ ngủ sớm đi.”

“Đồ phản bội!” Thái Diêm quát, “Thứ hai mặt! Ti tiện bỉ ổi!”

Lưỡi kiếm sắc lạnh chĩa vào cổ Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm thậm chí không kịp thấy kiếm tuốt khỏi vỏ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nắm chuôi kiếm.

Bấy giờ hắn mới nhận ra mình đã đuổi hết người hầu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp có thể dễ dàng đâm thủng cổ hắn bất cứ lúc nào.

Thái Diêm lùi về sau nửa bước, kiếm Thanh Phong theo sát hắn như hình với bóng.

“Điện hạ chớ nên làm ồn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đè thấp giọng, nghiêm túc nói, “Bằng không chỉ hại chúng ta chết vô ích.”

Thái Diêm bình tĩnh lại, tiếp tục lùi về sau, lần này mũi kiếm không đuổi theo hắn nữa.

“Muộn… muộn rồi.” Thái Diêm run lẩy bẩy, “Bọn họ đã nghe thấy, nhất là Trịnh Ngạn, hắn sẽ nói với Tứ thúc.”

“Đó không phải chú của ngươi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thu kiếm, thản nhiên nói, “Là chú người khác.”

“Ngươi sẽ thay ta giết hắn, đúng chứ?” Thái Diêm thở gấp, “Hắn mạng lớn, thoát được một lần, ngươi giúp ta giết hắn thêm lần nữa, giết hết những ai đã nghe thấy, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ngươi đã hứa với ta, chỉ cần ta ngồi ở vị trí này ngày nào thì không có ai còn sống biết được sự thật.”

“Sức người có hạn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta đã cố hết sức rồi, uống thuốc an thần rồi ngủ đi sẽ không sợ nữa.”

“Giết hắn đi, giết hắn ngay bây giờ.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ta cầu xin ngươi! Lang Tuấn Hiệp!”

Thái Diêm phóng đến, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay người tóm áo hắn đẩy xuống giường, nhỏ giọng nói bên tai hắn, “Điện hạ, không dưng giết một người không liên quan đến mình sẽ khiến Mục Khoáng Đạt nghi ngờ. Đừng quên, đêm nay Xương Lưu Quân cũng đã nghe được.”

Thái Diêm khó khăn nuốt nước bọt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói nữa, xoay người đi.

Thái Diêm trằn trọc, nghĩ đến việc Đoàn Lĩnh còn sống là hoang mang lo sợ, A Mộc Cổ đã nói ra chân tướng, nếu hôm sau Lý Diễn Thu hỏi phải trả lời thế nào. A Mộc Cổ chỉ cố ra vẻ huyền bí! Bịa đặt! Rõ ràng là bịa đặt!

Nhớ lúc hắn vừa mới về triều, lời đồn dấy lên bốn phía, cuối cùng nhờ Vũ Độc ra mặt chứng minh thân phận hắn nên lời đồn tạm lắng xuống. Mà bây giờ, tại sao Đoàn Lĩnh lại ở bên cạnh Vũ Độc?! Y gọi hắn là “Vương Sơn”, Vũ Độc có biết sự thật không?

Vũ Độc chưa gặp Đoàn Lĩnh bao giờ, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không thể tự chứng minh thân phận, vậy làm sao hai người sống với nhau được?

Thái Diêm ngồi dậy, nói vọng ra ngoài, “Gọi Phùng vào đây, nhanh.”

Phùng Đạc vẫn chưa thay quần áo, vào đứng ngoài màn, hỏi, “Điện hạ có gì sai bảo?”

Thái Diêm suy tính hồi lâu, lời đã đến bên miệng rồi lại không biết mở lời như thế nào, mệt mỏi nói, “Ngồi đó đi.”

Phùng Đạc qua một bên ngồi, Thái Diêm thở dài, dựa đầu giường, mặt tái nhợt, kiệt sức nhìn đỉnh màn.

“Điện hạ cần gọi Thái y vào xem không?” Ngoài màn hỏi.

“Không cần.” Thái Diêm đáp.

Hắn nghĩ hay là chạy khỏi hoàng cung là xong, nhưng biết trốn đi đâu? Trịnh Ngạn, Vũ Độc, Xương Lưu Quân… ai cũng là cao thủ, nếu không được Lang Tuấn Hiệp bảo vệ, họ muốn đuổi giết hắn là việc dễ như trở bàn tay. Hắn phản bội lời thề với Lý Tiệm Hồng, lúc nào cũng sống trong dằn vặt như bị lửa dữ bao vây, mãi mãi không được thanh thản.

Nhưng dù là thế, hắn vẫn chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc cầu xin Đoàn Lĩnh tha thứ, hắn biết Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ không bỏ qua, chỉ cần Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Diễn Thu sẽ lôi hắn ra bằm thây trăm mảnh. Cùng lắm thì hạ độc Lý Diễn Thu, giết vua, giết hết tất cả… trong đầu Thái Diêm vụt qua ý nghĩ cực kỳ đáng sợ, suy nghĩ đó như hút cạn sức lực hắn, hắn mơ màng ngủ thiếp đi.


	110. Chương 110: Nói dối

Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt đã là rạng đông, hôm qua xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện khiến hắn kiệt sức. Thức dậy thấy có Vũ Độc ngủ bên cạnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng yên tâm.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng người, thích thú dựa Vũ Độc, dụi lồng ngực y, không thơm lắm… có mùi mồ hôi, đêm qua y chưa tắm đã ngủ.

Giờ nào rồi? Hôm nay không phải đi học nữa! Tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh phơi phới. Ngoài phòng, hoa đào nở rộ buông mình theo gió. Vô vàn suy nghĩ chồng chất trong đầu, hắn chỉ nhớ việc quan trọng nhất.

Không biết Trịnh Ngạn về khi nào, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong phòng ló đầu nhìn ra ngoài, xoay người đi tìm bài thi cất trong hộp kiếm, may mà vẫn còn nguyên. Hôm nay còn một ải khó khăn phải vượt qua, Mục Khoáng Đạt không thể nhắm mắt bỏ qua, hắn phải chuẩn bị trước câu trả lời.

Trước tiên, Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ hỏi vụ bắt cóc, việc này thì dễ giải thích.

Sau đó, chắc chắn Xương Lưu Quân sẽ nhắc đến “mật thư”, tuyệt đối không thể giao ra, bằng không thân phận của hắn và Thái Diêm sẽ bại lộ.

Tiếp theo, có nên chứng minh với Mục Khoáng Đạt rằng Thái tử là giả hay không? Mục Khoáng Đạt có ra tay đối phó Thái Diêm không? Tình thế hiện tại đang có lợi cho hắn, Trịnh Ngạn đã nghe, Xương Lưu Quân đã nghe, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng nghe, không cần hắn khuấy động, ba phe Diêu Phục, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Thái Diêm nhất định sẽ hành động, thậm chí Lý Diễn Thu cũng sẽ không bỏ qua.

“Em định làm gì?” Vũ Độc thức giấc, lúc ngồi dậy còn hơi đau đầu, y ngồi trên giường ấn trán, đêm qua uống rượu hơi nhiều.

Đoàn Lĩnh trải bài thi ra bàn, thầm nghĩ Thái Diêm ắt là đã nghĩ sẵn lời giải thích, với hiểu biết của hắn về Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm hay giấu kín tâm sự, cực kỳ cố chấp. Đêm qua bất ngờ chạm mặt, nhất thời phân tâm, lại bị bắt cóc nên chưa làm ra chuyện gì khác thường. Một khi Thái Diêm quay về suy nghĩ kỹ càng, chắc chắn sẽ tìm cách phản đòn.

“Đây là bài thi nhập học Tích Ung Quán.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trước kia được lưu giữ ở Thượng Kinh, có thể bị quân Nguyên cướp đi, thế mà Bạt Đô còn giữ.”

Nét chữ của Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm khác hoàn toàn, Thái Diêm được anh cả dạy viết chữ từ bé, nét chữ ngay hàng thẳng lối, mang khí chất của quân nhân, Đoàn Lĩnh thì ngược lại, hắn học theo nét chữ của Vệ phu nhân, vô cùng văn nhã.

Vũ Độc nói, “Chữ của Thái Diêm như học từ người cầm kiếm, nét chữ cứng cáp, chắc cũng vì vậy mà lúc trước Tứ vương gia tin hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tự giễu, “Ta cảm giác ta chẳng giống cha điểm nào cả.”

“Giọng điệu của em giống ngài.” Vũ Độc ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Không, khá giống đương kim bệ hạ, việc gì cũng hời hợt.”

“Huynh nói xem, nếu đưa bằng chứng này cho Tứ thúc…” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Liệu người có tin không?”

Cuối bài thi đóng con dấu riêng của hai người, nếu Thái Diêm từng nói với Lý Diễn Thu rằng lúc ở Thượng Kinh mình tên Đoàn Lĩnh, thế thì chỉ cần đưa bài thi có tên Đoàn Lĩnh cho Lý Diễn Thu xem, nét chữ hoàn toàn khác Thái Diêm, thật giả quá rõ ràng.

Còn nếu Thái Diêm chưa từng nhắc đến, vậy thì lấy nét chữ của đương kim Thái tử ra so với bài thi cũng nhận được kết quả Thái tử đã từng dùng cái tên Thái Diêm. Đến lúc đó Thái Diêm sẽ ứng phó như thế nào? Nhất định Lý Diễn Thu sẽ đặt nghi vấn mọi chuyện lớn nhỏ từ chặng đường Thượng Kinh về Tây Xuyên. Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội này, Tạ Hựu lại càng không.

Vũ Độc vẫn ngồi trên giường, ngơ ngẩn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Hắn có từng nói mình tên gì lúc ở Thượng Kinh không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta không biết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lúc đó ta bị tống vào nhà lao, khi thẩm vấn, họ chỉ hỏi một câu rằng đó có phải người ta đến Thượng Kinh truy lùng hay không.”

Hôm ấy, Vũ Độc mặc áo tù, bị áp giải vào điện, Lý Diễn Thu chỉ hỏi một câu như vậy, đối chiếu từng chi tiết nhỏ nhặt mới khôi phục thân phận “Thái tử” Nam Trần.

Vậy thì trước hết phải thăm dò xem Thái Diêm đã giải thích việc ấy kín kẽ hay chưa.

“Hai vị.” Quản gia đứng ngoài sân cung kính nói, “Mục tướng cho mời.”

Cuối cùng cũng đến, Đoàn Lĩnh biết chắc Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ hỏi chuyện đêm qua.

—o0o—

Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa mới dậy, uống ba chén trà như thường lệ, Xương Lưu Quân ngồi xổm bên cạnh chờ bẩm báo chuyện đêm qua, Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa nghe đã biến sắc, nói với Xương Lưu Quân, “Chốc nữa kể tiếp.” Sau đó sai người đi mời Trường Sính, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trường Sính đến trước, không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, mãi đến khi Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đến, Mục Khoáng Đạt mới sai người dọn bữa sáng, nói với Xương Lưu Quân, “Kể đi.”

Xương Lưu Quân kể lại một năm một mười, kể đến đoạn sứ giả người Nguyên bắt cóc, Mục Khoáng Đạt hiển nhiên đã biết từ lâu, dù sao thì việc phát sinh trong quán dịch quá náo động, quân Giang Châu không thể làm ngơ. Xương Lưu Quân kể được phân nửa thì tạm ngừng, Trường Sính nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Bên Tạ Hựu cũng đã biết tin, đêm qua tướng gia ngủ sớm nên không kịp báo.”

“Ừ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt gật đầu, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Có đúng vậy không? Xương Lưu Quân có kể sót chi tiết nào không?”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Trí nhớ của Xương Lưu Quân rất tốt, kể rành mạch đầu đuôi, lúc kể đến khúc Lang Tuấn Hiệp mở hộc bí mật trên vỏ đao thì quay sang nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc.

“Là hai bức mật thư Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô giao cho A Mộc Cổ và Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đã chuẩn bị trước, trả lời, “Đưa cho Trịnh Ngạn rồi.”

“Đêm qua ngươi đâu có nói vậy.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Chẳng phải nói đưa cho Mục tướng trước à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, nói, “Đêm qua chợt tỉnh ngộ, để Mục tướng trình lên thì không thích hợp bằng Trịnh Ngạn nên ta rèn sắt khi còn nóng, vừa lấy được là đưa Trịnh Ngạn luôn.”

Ánh mắt Trường Sính hiện vẻ nghi ngờ, hỏi, “Trong thư viết gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ra vẻ thần bí, biết Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không sinh nghi vào lúc này, bèn nói, “Nghe Xương Lưu Quân kể hết đã.”

Xương Lưu Quân tiếp tục, kể đến đoạn người Nguyên bắt cóc Thái tử, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính hết sức kinh hãi.

“Vương Sơn, ngươi đúng là không sợ chết.” Trường Sính khó có thể tin, “Sao ngươi dám đùa bỡn Thái tử như thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Trường Sính đúng là thông minh, nghe kể thôi mà đã đoán được ý định của hắn.

Mục Khoáng Đạt không tỏ thái độ, nhấp ngụm trà, “Xương Lưu Quân, kể tiếp đi.”

Xương Lưu Quân kể đến đoạn cuối Thái tử bị đạp xuống nước, Mục Khoáng Đạt còn tỏ vẻ không đành lòng, nhưng nghe câu nói của A Mộc Cổ, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính đều ngẩn ra.

Không ai lên tiếng, cả phòng im lặng thật lâu.

Lát sau, Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Ra là thế, hà hà, ta biết là giả mà.”

Lần này đến lượt Đoàn Lĩnh ngây người, cứ tưởng Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ vô cùng kinh hãi, ai ngờ Thừa tướng một nước lại đón nhận sự thật này chẳng chút bất ngờ.

Trường Sính nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô từng là bạn học với con trai của Lý Tiệm Hồng, trước đó hắn phái sứ giả đến thăm dò thật giả, phát hiện có gì không đúng nên lần này lấy cớ mừng sinh nhật để xác định.”

“Đúng vậy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Có phải trong thư nhắc đến việc này không?”

“Vâng… vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh lấy lại tinh thần, nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc cũng bất ngờ, gật đầu nói, “Đúng, lúc đó có Xương Lưu Quân nên ta tự ý hành động, cho rằng càng ít người biết càng tốt.”

Trên đường đến đây, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh đã thương lượng trước, Đoàn Lĩnh tiếp lời Vũ Độc, “Vốn định giao cho Mục tướng quyết định, nhưng mọi người đều nghe câu đó của A Mộc Cổ nên ta dứt khoát đưa hai bức mật thư cho Trịnh Ngạn, sau khi về cung, chắc chắn Trịnh Ngạn sẽ dâng thư lên bệ hạ, nếu không, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục mà biết bằng chứng nằm trong tay chúng ta thì rắc rối to, chẳng có lấy một ngày yên ổn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm tư hồi lâu, nhìn Trường Sính, Trường Sính gật đầu, không nói gì.

Khoảnh khắc đó, trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh lóe tia sáng, hiểu ý hai người! Hắn thầm nghĩ nguy hiểm quá, tình hình càng lúc càng vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát.

Nhất định là Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính âm thầm lập mưu lật đổ Thái Diêm, vậy là bí mật Vũ Độc đã kể trước đó là đúng! Mục Khoáng Đạt không chỉ muốn khống chế Lý Diễn Thu mà là muốn thâu tóm cả non sông Nam Trần! Nếu hai bài thi lọt vào tay Mục Khoáng Đạt, Thái Diêm ắt sẽ chết không toàn thây.

Còn “Vương Sơn” hắn chẳng có bằng chứng gì ngoài hai bài thi ấy, làm sao về triều được?

“Con cũng biết mình tự ý hành động cơ à.” Mục Khoáng Đạt lạnh lùng nói, “Nhưng cái tự ý của con cũng vượt quá giới hạn rồi, Vương Sơn.”

Vũ Độc không nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, chỉ nhìn chằm chặp Xương Lưu Quân, nói, “Là ta tự ý hành động.”

“Thôi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt bắt đầu nóng giận, nói, “Hai ngươi ra ngoài đi, Xương Lưu Quân cũng đi đi.”

Ba người đứng dậy ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc xua tay ý bảo không sao cả, thấp giọng nói, “Lão làm gì được chúng ta? Chọc giận ta, ta bỏ độc chết cả phủ, cho cả nhà lão gà chó lên trời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, chợt nhớ đến Mục Khánh, quyết định qua chơi với hắn.

—o0o—

Trong phòng, Mục Khoáng Đạt nhíu tít mày, đặt chén trà ở góc bàn, Trường Sính cầm lên uống.

“Tướng gia, bây giờ nghĩ lại, cách làm của Vương Sơn thật ra là biện pháp tốt nhất.” Trường Sính nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nghĩ kỹ, cũng thấy Trường Sính nói đúng.

Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, nói, “Sao ta lại không biết đó là cách tốt nhất chứ? Trịnh Ngạn đã nghe, nhất định sẽ cầm mật thư về báo cho Lý lão tứ, thế còn đáng tin hơn thư đã qua tay ta. Ta chỉ lo thằng nhóc Vương Sơn tâm tư sâu kín, không ai dạy mà hắn còn khôn ngoan như vậy, nghĩ ra cách mà người lứa tuổi như hắn không thể nào nghĩ ra được, sợ nuôi không nổi.”

Trường Sính mỉm cười, Mục Khoáng Đạt chợt nhớ đến chuyện khác, cũng cười, gật đầu nói, “Hắn giống ngươi.”

“Vẫn nuôi được đó thôi.” Trường Sính nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Thôi, là ta nhìn lầm, mong cho hắn lấy được công danh, kêu hắn về đây.”

Trường Sính ra ngoài sai người gọi Đoàn Lĩnh, nhân lúc rảnh rỗi, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Quả nhiên trời cũng giúp ta, mọi thứ đã trong tầm tay.”

Dứt lời, hai người không nói chuyện nữa.


	111. Chương 111: Đi chơi

Đoàn Lĩnh đến phòng Mục Khánh, chưa nói được mấy câu đã bị gọi đi, lần này Trường Sính tự giác ra ngoài, Vũ Độc cũng không được vào, người ngoài đóng cửa, trong phòng chỉ còn Mục Khoáng Đạt và Đoàn Lĩnh.

Mục Khoáng Đạt đã nguôi giận, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Tiệc đêm qua, Hoàng Kiên chờ con cả buổi, lát nữa đến tạ lỗi với đại sư huynh đi.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh cung kính đáp.

Hai con hồ ly ngầm hiểu ý nhau, Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không phí lời dặn hắn mấy câu vô nghĩa như đừng để lộ tiếng gió, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng tự biết không thể nói lung tung với người khác.

“Có nhớ thư viết gì không?” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Người Nguyên mà dùng chữ Hán viết thư, quái lạ.”

Trót nói dối thì phải lấp liếm đến cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh thế mà quên mất việc này, đành nói, “Đúng là chữ Hán, ta cũng thấy lạ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm ngâm một lát, nói, “Con viết lại ta xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy giấy bút, bắt chước giọng điệu của Bạt Đô, viết bừa một lá thư, nói, “Có mấy chỗ không nhớ rõ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt gọi Trường Sính, “Đến Thư Các lấy phong thư lần trước Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô gửi qua đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh thót tim, viết lá thư thứ hai, nói, “Bức thứ hai cũng do Bạt Đô tự tay viết, nội dung là việc liên minh, chỉ nhớ mang máng.”

Hắn viết xong, Trường Sính mang thư đến đặt trước mặt Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn lướt qua, nói, “Đúng là giọng điệu của Vương tử người Nguyên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh qua được một ải, thở phào trong lòng. Trường Sính nhìn thoáng qua, cười nói, “Chữ ngươi giống Bạt Đô đôi ba phần.”

Năm xưa, phần lớn thời gian Bạt Đô học viết chữ, đọc sách làm văn từ Đoàn Lĩnh, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhận ra, hỏi, “Thật à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm thư lên cẩn thận đọc, là nét chữ quen thuộc của Bạt Đô, sai ngữ pháp nhiều chỗ, chỉ thấy vừa buồn cười vừa thân thiết, cảm xúc lẫn lộn.

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô lớn lên ở Thượng Kinh.” Trường Sính nói, “Nên học được chữ Hán, không giả được, Truật Xích không biết chữ, ngay cả chữ Nguyên của tổ tiên còn quên, chỉ biết nói chứ không biết viết, việc gì cũng dùng chữ Hán truyền tin.”

“Ta thì cho rằng…” Mục Khoáng Đạt xem thư của Đoàn Lĩnh một lát, nói, “Có thể Bạt Đô không muốn cho người trong tộc biết, tránh lộ tiếng gió khiến sự việc vượt tầm kiểm soát nên mới dùng chữ Hán viết thư cho A Mộc Cổ và Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm biết ơn Mục Khoáng Đạt, lão đã bổ sung sơ sót của hắn.

“Được rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Cứ giữ thư đó chờ kiểm chứng.” Rồi giao ba bức thư cho Trường Sính đi cất, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vương Sơn, cho con về thăm nhà, nửa tháng sau quay lại làm trợ thủ cho Trường Sính tiên sinh, học quản lý chuyện trong phủ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết đã qua được ải này, hành lễ với Mục Khoáng Đạt, lui ra.

“Ta phát hiện dù xảy ra chuyện gì, Vương Sơn lúc nào cũng điềm tĩnh như không.” Trường Sính nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Có thể đảm đương trọng trách, mai này từ từ bồi dưỡng, tình nghĩa giữa hắn với Khánh Nhi cũng thân thiết hiếm gặp, Trường Sính, kế hoạch của chúng ta cần sửa lại chút ít.”

Trường Sính im lặng một lát, sau đó gật đầu.

—o0o—

Hoàng cung hôm nay nắng chói chang, Lý Diễn Thu ngồi trong điện, bên cạnh chỉ có mỗi Trịnh Ngạn.

“Ngươi đùa ta hả?” Sau khi nghe xong, Lý Diễn Thu nheo mắt hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn không nói gì, chỉ nhìn Lý Diễn Thu.

“Còn ai nghe nữa?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Xương Lưu Quân, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, Vũ Độc, Phùng Đạc và Vương Sơn của tướng phủ.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Không thể nào, vậy giải thích thế nào về kiếm pháp Sơn Hà? Chẳng lẽ tiên đế dạy kiếm cho người ngoài?”

“Nếu chính tiên đế cũng bị lừa thì sao?” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Dù gì A Mộc Cổ vẫn chưa nói rõ ràng, nếu Ô Lạc Hầu Mục lừa tiên đế ngay từ đầu…”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nếu ngay cả huynh ấy cũng bị lừa thì ta hết cách. Người cũng nhận rồi, còn làm gì được đây.”

Trịnh Ngạn, “…”

Trịnh Ngạn thật sự không ngờ Lý Diễn Thu lại nói thản nhiên đến thế.

“Thái tử cầu kiến.” Bên ngoài thông truyền.

Thái Diêm đến, tinh thần phấn chấn, gật đầu với Trịnh Ngạn. Lý Diễn Thu quan sát Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm hành lễ rồi qua ngồi quỳ bên cạnh Lý Diễn Thu, không nói tiếng nào, chỉ cười nhìn Lý Diễn Thu.

“Sao thế?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Nhớ trẫm hả?”

“Người Nguyên nói ta giả mạo.” Thái Diêm nói.

Trịnh Ngạn đổi sắc mặt, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Kệ họ.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Năm đó họ cũng nói vậy.”

Lý Diễn Thu chăm chú nhìn Thái Diêm, đột nhiên mỉm cười, Thái Diêm không nói gì, mắt đỏ lên, quay đầu sang hướng khác.

Lý Diễn Thu vòng tay ôm cổ Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm dựa vào vai Lý Diễn Thu, khóc nức nở.

“Con còn để bụng những lời ta nói đúng không?” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con thù dai y như cha con vậy, nhớ ngày con trở về, con cũng ôm ta khóc như thế này.”

Thái Diêm nghẹn ngào, khóc run cả người, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Qua mùng bảy tháng bảy này là tròn hai năm rồi, ta không khóc nữa, sao con vẫn như đứa trẻ mãi không chịu lớn.”

Trịnh Ngạn luôn nhìn Thái Diêm, nhíu tít mày, nhất thời không biết thật hay giả.

Thái Diêm dụi vai Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu ra hiệu Trịnh Ngạn lui ra, ôm Thái Diêm an ủi.

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh về nhà dưới mưa hoa, không biết Vũ Độc đi đâu, vừa vào phòng thì đi tìm hai bài thi ngay, mở hộp xem, không có!

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, thấy trong hộp kiếm của Vũ Độc để một tờ giấy ghi: _Chờ em dưới cầu_.

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt bị dọa hồn vía lên mây, biết Vũ Độc chỉ trêu hắn, bèn dáo dác nhìn quanh. Hắn dọn đồ ra khỏi nhà, thấy bóng Vũ Độc lấp ló trong hẻm, dù đang đùa với hắn nhưng y vẫn không dám cách quá xa.

Ba non vòng mé sông, chín nước vượt thành xuân, Giang Châu sông ngòi chằng chịt, chín cây cầu đá cổ xưa bắc dọc đường, thuyền nhỏ tới lui, không ít ngư dân chống thuyền bán tôm cá ven sông. Hoa đào tung bay, lúc đến dưới cầu đá ở phố chính, Đoàn Lĩnh tìm xung quanh, đột nhiên bị cành đào rơi trúng đầu, vội ngẩng đầu nhìn.

Vũ Độc dựa thành cầu, cười với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy lên cầu, Vũ Độc biến mất.

“Vũ Độc!” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Đứng lại cho ta!”

Vũ Độc nghiêm nghị đứng ở đầu cầu, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến, thấy Vũ Độc mỉm cười trong nắng cực kỳ anh tuấn, áo võ đen nổi bật giữa ngày xuân ấm áp, tôn lên vóc dáng oai hùng, không nhịn được đến ôm y.

“Sao thế?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Huynh làm gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đồ đâu?”

Vũ Độc vỗ vỏ kiếm, đáp, “Kiếm còn người còn, kiếm mất người mất.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ trán, nói, “Sao ai cũng thích giấu đồ quan trọng trong vỏ đao vỏ kiếm hết vậy.”

Nhưng nghĩ cũng phải, trừ tên quỷ xui xẻo A Mộc Cổ thì vỏ đao kiếm là nơi giấu đồ lý tưởng nhất, đối với thích khách thì kiếm không rời người mà.

“Mình đi đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Có chuyện gì à?”

Vũ Độc có vẻ sốt sắng, nói, “Đi, xuống đây.”

Tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh bừng sáng, mấy ngày qua những sự kiện phức tạp liên tiếp ập đến, bây giờ được thả ra trời biển bao la, mây mù hóa hư không.

Vũ Độc đến bến tàu, chỉ một chiếc thuyền nhỏ, bảo Đoàn Lĩnh lên trước. Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc chống thuyền rất cao siêu, thế là vui vẻ lên thuyền.

Vũ Độc tháo dây neo thuyền, nhảy lên thuyền, chống sào đẩy bờ, thuyền lướt qua chợ nổi trên sông rồi lao vút như tên bay, trôi xuôi đường thủy quanh co, xếp hàng chờ quân giáp đen kiểm tra, chuẩn bị rời thành.

Đây là lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh được ngồi thuyền đi chơi, hắn háo hức không thôi. Thuyền được kiểm tra xong, Vũ Độc chống sào, thuyền rời đường thủy tiến vào sông lớn, thế giới trước mắt rộng mở, dòng nước cuồn cuộn đổ về Đông.

Muôn nghìn cánh buồm phủ kín mặt sông, Vũ Độc căng buồm, quấn mấy vòng dây quanh cột rồi đến mũi thuyền ngồi sóng vai với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đẹp quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Mình đi đâu vậy?”

“Đến góc biển chân trời.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đi không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng cảm thấy quá mệt mỏi nhưng lòng hưng phấn, hắn nhìn mặt sông dậy sóng, nhân gian tươi đẹp cũng chỉ đến thế mà thôi.

“Đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Hai người không nói chuyện, chỉ lẳng lặng dựa mũi thuyền.

“Sau này em làm Hoàng đế.” Vũ Độc nói, “Có thể phải lâu lắm mới được ra ngoài một lần.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Vũ Độc, hắn đã có bằng chứng, chặng đường về triều rút ngắn một bước, trước khi có kết quả thi Hội, ở lại Giang Châu không phải cách hay.

Thuyền nhỏ vượt sông, vào đường thủy nhỏ hẹp, tiến lên phía Bắc, hai bên bờ sông núi non trùng điệp, đẹp không tả xiết. Vũ Độc cởi áo ngoài, xắn ống quần, đứng ở đuôi thuyền chống sào, gặp thuyền cá thì tấp vào mua thức ăn. Đoàn Lĩnh tìm được cái lò than, bèn ngồi ở đầu thuyền nhóm lửa nấu canh cá với cơm.

Hắn không hỏi đi đâu, cảm thấy sống thế này cả đời cũng được, trôi nổi như lục bình không chốn dừng chân. Thế giới bao la, trần gian muôn màu, cánh chim tung hoành trời cao một khi mỏi mệt đáp xuống, tất thảy sẽ trở nên đơn giản thế thôi.

Đêm xuống đổ mưa, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc ngủ trong khoang thuyền, nghe tiếng mưa rơi trên sông, ló đầu xem, chỉ thấy bọt nước trắng xóa.

Gió nổi mây vần, mây đen tan hết, hai người nằm trên sàn thuyền, xung quanh là mặt sông phẳng lặng như gương, trước mắt là trời sao vô tận.

Lênh đênh hai ngày, sang ngày thứ ba, Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp một cái, thức giấc, Vũ Độc đã cập bờ đến dãy núi hẻo lánh, trước mặt là con đường đá xanh dẫn vào núi.

“Đây là đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, im lặng một hồi, nói, “Ta cõng em.”

“Chúng ta cùng đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Lạy Phật hả?”

“Đến nơi rồi biết.” Vũ Độc có vẻ căng thẳng, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hai người đi lên con đường đá xanh, bậc thang lâu ngày không được quét dọn bám đầy rêu xanh, men theo sạn đạo* trên vách núi cheo leo, tiến sâu vào núi. Lúc thấy cổng chùa, Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết tại sao Vũ Độc dẫn hắn đến đây.

_*Là đường xây bằng cầu treo hoặc ván gỗ xếp hai bên sườn núi, dùng để đi qua khu vực núi hiểm trở._

Trước mắt là tượng đá Bạch Hổ rất sống động, mặt hổ nhìn ra sông dài dưới núi và mảnh đất Trung Nguyên khuất sau làn mây.


	112. Chương 112: Ngát hương

Dải thang trời sau tượng hổ dẫn đến một khoảnh đất bằng phẳng, sâu bên trong có khu lầu gác xây bằng đá, lâu ngày không tu sửa. Xung quanh vô cùng yên tĩnh, không có dấu chân người, dây thường xuân phủ kín dãy lầu. Rừng núi chẳng biết tháng năm, thời gian như mãi mãi ngưng đọng ở chốn này.

“Đây là nơi huynh luyện võ hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ừ, nơi này là Bạch Hổ Đường.” Vũ Độc đáp, dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh lên bậc thang đến trước điện, trên cao treo bức hoành phi lung lay chực đổ, viết ba chữ _Bạch Hổ Đường_ theo lối chữ triện.

“Tối ngủ lại đây.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trên núi hơi lạnh, nhưng ta muốn…”

“Không sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, xoay người nhìn núi xanh ẩn hiện sau mây mù, _Lòng bâng khuâng mây nước, dõi mắt trông nhạn về*_. Từ lúc rời Giang Châu, bây giờ hắn mới thật sự buông bỏ mọi âu lo. Ở đây, hắn không phải sợ bất kỳ ai đến giết mình, cũng không phải đắn đo lỡ lời kéo họa chết người, rốt cuộc cũng có thể ngủ một giấc bình yên, sự đời lắng xuống.

_*Nguyên văn là Đãng hung sinh tằng vân, quyết tý nhập quy điểu. Trích bài Vọng Nhạc – Đỗ Phủ._

Hắn quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đang quét sàn, trên ghế có tổ chim, y cầm tổ chim lên, lau sạch ghế rồi đặt tổ chim về chỗ cũ.

“Ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy bóng động vật nhỏ lướt qua sau cột, bèn bước đến xem, là một con sóc. Nghe tiếng bước chân, con sóc dừng lại, quay đầu, ngập ngừng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Động vật trên núi không sợ người.” Vũ Độc giải thích.

“Còn ai khác ở đây không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Vũ Độc nói, “Năm đó chỉ có ta, sư phụ, sư nương và sư tỷ ở thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến Tầm Xuân đã chết ở Thượng Kinh, thở dài. Vũ Độc quét dọn xong rồi nói, “Đoàn Lĩnh, qua đây, để hổ thần gặp em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vào giữa điện, ngẩng đầu, trong điện thờ tượng Bạch Hổ khắc từ cẩm thạch, vị trí đôi mắt có lẽ từng được khảm đá quý, nhưng giờ thì không thấy, chắc là bị trộm cạy mất rồi. Sau tượng hổ treo bức Thiên Lý Giang Sơn Đồ tàn tạ rách nát, trên bức tranh cẩn bảy quân cờ cẩm thạch.

“Đại đệ tử thứ mười bảy của Bạch Hổ Đường.” Vũ Độc khấn với tượng hổ, “Truyền nhân hệ độc, chưởng môn Vũ Độc và Thái tử hoàng tộc Trung Nguyên bái kiến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình, tự giác đứng thẳng lưng, Vũ Độc đứng thẳng người, vóc dáng cao to, tay trái bắt quyết đặt lên tay phải, dùng lễ tiết đặc biệt bái kiến Bạch Hổ, nói, “Khẩn cầu Bạch Hổ tinh quân bảo vệ…”

“Tên gì ấy nhỉ?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc, “Tên em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Có chưởng môn nào như huynh không chứ?” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười.

Vũ Độc kêu khổ, “Hôm đó bị em dọa mất vía, sao nhớ nổi? Nói mau.”

“Lý Nhược bái kiến.” Đoàn Lĩnh tiến lên một bước, biết Bạch Hổ là thần chiến tranh, cai quản việc giết chóc thế gian, khom người nói, “Cầu cho Đại Trần ta đánh đâu thắng đó, không gì cản nổi.”

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, khấn với tượng hổ, “Khẩn cầu tinh quân bảo vệ Thái tử Đại Trần Lý Nhược về triều thuận lợi.”

Hai người khấn xong rồi cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn hốc mắt trống rỗng của tượng hổ, một cơn gió lùa qua, thổi tung vạt áo, khí thế như hổ dữ băng xuyên núi rừng, lá vang xào xạc.

“Mắt hổ đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Từ ngày ta có ý thức thì đã không thấy rồi, chắc bị cạy mất. Dù mắt tượng không nhìn thấy nhưng tai vẫn nghe được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng đúng, cơn gió vừa rồi có lẽ là dấu hiệu của hổ thần.

Cả đời Đoàn Lĩnh chưa khi nào được nhàn rỗi như bây giờ. Chiều hôm đó, Vũ Độc xuống núi một chuyến, lấy chăn đệm và thức ăn lên. Đoàn Lĩnh muốn giúp, Vũ Độc lại bắt hắn nghỉ ngơi, để đồ trong điện rồi xuống thuyền lấy thứ khác.

Sân sau Bạch Hổ Đường chia ra bên Đông và bên Tây, sân chính là nơi ở của sư phụ và sư nương Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy một cái lò luyện đan, trong lò còn sót lại chu sa và hỗn hợp thuốc đen thui. Phía Tây là phòng của Tầm Xuân, Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy cửa vào xem, bên trong toàn mạng nhện và bụi bặm, chẳng có thứ gì. Phía Đông là phòng của Vũ Độc, có một cái giường, hai giá gỗ, đồ vật đã cũ, và không ít sách cổ bị sâu mọt gặm.

“Tiếc quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sách chép tay quý như vậy lại thành thế này, không sợ thất truyền à?”

Vũ Độc xách nước từ con suối sau điện, xắn tay áo quét tước trong sân, nói, “Người chẳng còn, công pháp có thất truyền hay không thì cũng đâu ai quan tâm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Chỗ này để làm gì?”

“Là nơi sư phụ luyện đan.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ông ấy muốn thành tiên, đang khỏe mạnh, uống thuốc lâu dài rồi không dùng võ công được nữa. Năm kinh thành báo nguy, ông ấy dẫn sư nương vội vàng xuống núi tiếp viện, vốn có thể thoát ra an toàn, không biết uống phải thứ thuốc tào lao gì mà không thể vận công, bị quân Liêu bắn chết.”

“Chôn ở đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Mình đi viếng mộ không?”

“Mộ chôn quần áo và di vật ở phía sau kìa.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sau khi người Liêu chiếm Thượng Tử, sư tỷ mang di vật về rồi bỏ đi, chốc nữa mình qua viếng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giúp Vũ Độc dọn phòng, Vũ Độc nói, “Mấy thứ đó không dùng nữa, vứt hết đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Không không, còn xài được mà.”

“Ta nhớ hết rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng đụng vào, bụi lắm, hắt hơi bây giờ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hắt hơi mười cái liền long trời lở đất, dọn sách của Vũ Độc, xếp lên giá, định chép lại một bản, dù gì cũng phải giữ gìn tài sản của Bạch Hổ Đường. Mặt trời sắp lặn, Vũ Độc dọn xong một nửa rồi đi nhóm lửa nấu cơm cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn bóng dáng bận rộn của Vũ Độc, cảm giác như quay về ngày còn bé, câu nói ấy vang lên trong tâm trí: _Dù con là ai, vẫn sẽ luôn có người bất chấp tất cả yêu thương con_. Nhưng nếu hắn không phải Thái tử Nam Trần, Vũ Độc có dẫn hắn đến đây không?

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, hẳn là có.

Hắn thấy trong phòng có một cái rương cũ kỹ, bèn mở khóa, giở rương ra xem, bên trong có một hình nhân ngựa gỗ đẽo bằng dao, chắc là khi còn bé Vũ Độc cô đơn không có ai chơi nên đẽo ra tự chơi. Đáy rương có một mảnh vải đỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh định lấy xem, Vũ Độc trông thấy, la lên, “Cái đó… không được đụng vào!”

Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng đó là kịch độc, vội rụt tay về, Vũ Độc đỏ mặt nhét mảnh vải tuốt dưới đáy rương.

“Gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không có gì hết.” Vũ Độc lúng túng, Đoàn Lĩnh tò mò, quấn lấy y hỏi cho bằng được, Vũ Độc gượng gạo xuống bếp thêm nước vào hấp cá, Đoàn Lĩnh bám theo, Vũ Độc hết cách với hắn, đành phải trả lời, “Là cái yếm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm bụng cười sằng sặc, Vũ Độc nổi cáu, “Cấm cười!”

Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng tượng một hồi, hiểu ra, hỏi, “Hồi nhỏ huynh mặc hả?”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Lúc sư nương nhặt được ta, trên người ta chỉ quấn mỗi cái yếm đó thôi.”

“Có giấy khai sinh không? Biết tên cha mẹ không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không biết, có cũng bị sư phụ đốt thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thích khách không thể có cha mẹ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Vậy là không biết sinh nhật ngày nào à?”

“Chọn đại một ngày…” Vũ Độc nói, “Lấy ngày sư nương nhặt ta về làm ngày sinh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bừng tỉnh, hỏi, “Là ngày mấy?”

Vũ Độc không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi dồn, Vũ Độc đành phải nói, “Khi nào tới rồi cho em biết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giơ ngón út, Vũ Độc ngoéo tay với hắn, nói, “Đi chơi chờ cơm đi, đừng chạy lung tung, ở đây dù không có ai đến giết em nhưng lạc trong núi cũng không đùa được đâu.”

Vũ Độc giới hạn phạm vi hoạt động cho Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn chỉ được chơi từ sạn đạo đến vùng đất bằng và toàn khu vực Bạch Hổ Đường, không được ra sau núi. Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trên nơi cao nhìn xuống biển mây, sương trắng lượn lờ, không gian yên ả như cõi bồng lai.

Giang Châu phồn hoa náo nhiệt, muôn người tranh đấu bị quẳng ra sau đầu, tất cả chỉ như giấc mộng ban trưa của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Nếu ở lại đây cả đời, có lẽ sẽ không một ai tìm được bọn họ.

Nếu ở lại đây cả đời, có lẽ chẳng cần phải phiền muộn bất cứ điều gì nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngắm mây mù, chợt nghĩ nếu có ngày thành công quy ẩn, hắn sẽ quay về nơi này, cuộc sống xô bồ, không có gì hạnh phúc hơn một đời bình an, có người bầu bạn… nghĩ đến đó, hắn quay đầu nhìn Bạch Hổ Đường, Vũ Độc gõ nồi sắt báo hắn về ăn cơm.

“Biến! Đập chết mày giờ!”

Lúc quay lại, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc đang dọa một con khỉ không biết từ đâu ra. Con khỉ muốn tới xin ăn mà không dám đến gần, ra vẻ đáng thương hết nhìn Vũ Độc rồi nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh cười phá lên, ném cho nó miếng lương khô, con khỉ chụp lấy bỏ chạy.

“Bên kia còn một con kìa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn xung quanh, thấy con khỉ lớn cầm lương khô vội vàng leo lên cây đưa cho khỉ con.

“Tưởng nó ăn vạ kiếm ăn cho nó.” Vũ Độc trêu, “Chủ nhà phải biết nuôi gia đình chứ.” Tiếp đó dùng vai đóng cửa điện.

Đêm xuống, chiếc đèn đung đưa trong gió núi, hai người ăn dưa cải với cá mua trên sông, uống rượu.

Ăn xong, Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đi thôi, ta dẫn em đến chỗ này.”

Đêm nay trăng tròn, Vũ Độc dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh ra sau núi, rẽ vào đường nhỏ, vòng qua sườn núi khác, tầm nhìn trống trải, trăng treo đầu núi, ánh bạc mênh mang.

Dưới đêm trăng, cả dãy núi rộ sắc hoa đào, _Tháng tư trần gian phai hương sắc, chùa núi mới nở bừng muôn hoa*_ , hoa đào trong núi rực rỡ cả vùng trời, cánh hoa nương gió núi tung bay trong ánh trăng.

_*Nguyên văn là Nhân gian tứ nguyệt phương phi tận, sơn tự đào hoa thủy thịnh khai. Trích bài Đại Lâm Tự Đào Hoa – Bạch Cư Dị._

“Sao hả?” Vũ Độc cười hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói nên lời, kinh ngạc nhìn khung cảnh tuyệt mỹ trước mắt.

“Hằng năm chỉ có chưa tới mười ngày là thấy được cảnh này.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Đẹp quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc qua ngồi trên tảng đá cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, lấy cây sáo kề bên môi, tiếng nhạc vang lên, khúc Tương Kiến Hoan kéo tâm tư Đoàn Lĩnh về chốn xa xăm.

Khúc nhạc dừng, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc lẳng lặng nhìn nhau.

Môi Vũ Độc mấp máy, thở dồn dập, y mặc áo đơn quần cộc, ngồi sát Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh trăng soi bóng xuống áo đơn trắng như tuyết, thấp thoáng thấy được đường nét cơ thể cường tráng đầy nam tính dưới lớp áo của Vũ Độc.

“Đoàn Lĩnh.” Vũ Độc chợt nói, “Ta… có chuyện này muốn nói với em.”

Không biết tại sao, Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên căng thẳng, hỏi, “Chuyện, chuyện gì?”

Vũ Độc cúi đầu nhìn hắn, im lặng, định mở miệng, rồi lại quay đầu nhìn khe núi, ngẩng đầu nhìn trăng sáng, nôn nao luống cuống.

“Huynh muốn nói gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh úp tay lên mu bàn tay Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc trở tay cầm tay Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Em…” Vũ Độc suy đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng hạ quyết tâm, hỏi, “Em có thích nơi này không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, rạng rỡ như muôn nghìn cánh hoa bừng nở đêm trăng.

“Hôm nay ta đã nghĩ…” Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Vũ Độc, nói, “Mãi mãi ở lại Bạch Hổ Đường, không quay về thế tục nữa.”

“Không không.” Vũ Độc vội nói, “Việc đó không được. Ta… em…”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ đến trách nhiệm của mình, lòng trĩu xuống, nói, “Ta chỉ nghĩ vậy thôi.”

“Không, không phải.” Vũ Độc lấy can đảm, nói, “Ta muốn nói… ngoại trừ nơi này, ta còn muốn dẫn em đến những nơi khác… chỉ cần em thích… cứ thong thả chọn nơi em muốn đến, nơi nào cũng được, chân trời cũng được, góc biển cũng được, chỉ cần em thích, ta sẽ đi cùng em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Ta… ta muốn…” Vũ Độc không dám nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ nhìn chỗ khác, gương mặt anh tuấn đỏ bừng, ngay cả hình xăm cũng đỏ như say rượu. Y vô thức nắm chặt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, lắp ba lắp bắp.

“Về sau, ta sẽ dẫn em đến… đến những nơi em muốn đi. Dẫn em đến Vân Nam, dẫn em đi… ngắm biển, em… Sơn Nhi, hôm ấy em gọi ta là lão gia, ta biết có lẽ em chỉ nổi hứng nói đùa, ta đưa em đến đây vì muốn hỏi em, em có bằng lòng… cả đời này…”

Nói đến đây, Vũ Độc bình tĩnh lại, dù gì cũng tuôn ra cả rồi, y không còn căng thẳng nữa.

“Trước mặt người khác, chúng ta vẫn như cũ.” Không biết Vũ Độc lấy dũng khí từ đâu, y nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, nghiêm túc nói, “Dù em có về triều, ta cũng chẳng cần danh phận gì hết, chỉ cần em vẫn cư xử với ta như bây giờ, ta sẽ tìm Trấn Sơn Hà cho em, bảo vệ em suốt đời suốt kiếp, cho đến ngày ta chết.”

“Ta biết rồi có ngày em sẽ làm Hoàng đế.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng ta thật lòng, thật lòng muốn cùng em… cùng em…”

Nói đến đây, Vũ Độc lại lúng búng, “Ta muốn, nếu em đồng ý, ta nhất định sẽ đối xử với em thật tốt, khi không có người ngoài, khi chỉ còn ta và em, ta muốn… muốn chúng ta… em xem ta như… người nhà, em… theo ta…”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nhận ra mình còn nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, vội thả ra, mò vào ngực áo lấy một chiếc vòng tay.

Vũ Độc xòe tay ra, đưa chiếc vòng đến trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, như một tín đồ hèn mọn dâng cống phẩm trút cả tâm tư lên vị thần mình tôn thờ.

Món quà đó là một chiếc vòng tay xâu bằng đậu đỏ.

Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt, hiểu những lời Vũ Độc nói mãi không thành, y muốn cầu hôn hắn. Trước đó Đoàn Lĩnh đã mơ hồ có cảm giác ấy, cảm giác rằng Vũ Độc muốn nói những lời này lúc nắm tay hắn trong rừng phong chiều tà hôm đó.


	113. Chương 113: Ái tình

Phòng củi Đoàn gia tối tăm lạnh lẽo, gió tuyết đóng băng Hoàng Hà, tháng ngày u tối nơi Thượng Kinh, chiến tranh rung trời chuyển đất, đêm kinh hoàng bỏ trốn, thành Lạc Nhạn ngày đông buốt giá, Lý Tiệm Hồng qua đời… những ký ức vụn vỡ lướt qua tâm trí.

Hai kẻ khổ cực từ bé, bơ vơ không nơi nương tựa lẳng lặng đối mặt nhau dưới trời hoa.

Giấc mộng rực rỡ sắc màu, cuộc sống hạnh phúc hắn ước ao thế chỗ cho quá khứ đau thương.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn thấy bản thân, cũng như thấy Vũ Độc cũng cô đơn khổ cực từ nhỏ cuối cùng cũng trưởng thành để bước đến với hắn.

Đôi tay Vũ Độc từng trịnh trọng tiếp nhận thanh kiếm đại diện cho quyền lực tối cao của Trung Nguyên, từng tung chiêu bổ núi phá trời ngoài Đồng Quan, lúc này lại không kiềm chế được mà run rẩy.

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, dằn cơn sóng trong lòng, phát hiện mình không thốt nên lời, lúc ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc chợt hiểu ra điều gì, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh mãi mà không nhận chiếc vòng, sắc mặt y ảm đạm, miễn cưỡng cười cay đắng, gật đầu, như đã đoán trước được kết quả này.

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa nhận chiếc vòng của Vũ Độc mà ôm cổ y, nhắm mắt hôn lên môi y.

Gió núi thoảng qua, hoa bay đầy trời.

Vũ Độc mở to mắt, người cứng đờ như bị sét đánh, không dám nhúc nhích, vẫn giữ tư thế môi chạm môi, lát sau hoàn hồn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, tim đập như trống.

Hai người tách ra, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận chiếc vòng của Vũ Độc, nắm trong tay, thở loạn nhịp, muốn nói mấy câu nhưng không biết mở miệng thế nào, cả hai đỏ mặt tía tai, Đoàn Lĩnh cười ngượng ngùng.

Ngay sau đó, Vũ Độc không nói không rằng, đứng dậy chạy vào rừng đào.

“Vũ Độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, Vũ Độc chạy như gió, thoắt cái đã mất dạng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng hiểu ra sao, đuổi theo, thấy Vũ Độc lao đến một cái cây, quét chân, tung liên hoàn quyền đánh vào thân cây, hoa lá rụng đầy đất.

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, Vũ Độc quay đầu nhìn, thấy bị Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện, bèn lách mình núp sau thân cây.

Đoàn Lĩnh đeo vòng vào tay, Vũ Độc đứng dựa cây đào, nhắm mắt mỉm cười, vừa gian tà lại vừa mãn nguyện.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nên nói gì, dường như tất cả đã thay đổi chỉ trong một đêm, khung cảnh trước mắt chợt mang ý nghĩa hoàn toàn khác. Vừa rồi hắn thế mà chủ động hôn Vũ Độc! Sao hắn lại làm được nhỉ? Môi Vũ Độc vừa ấm vừa mềm, khác hẳn tưởng tượng của hắn, dư vị của nụ hôn vẫn còn vương vấn.

Vũ Độc đứng sau cây, nghiêng đầu nhìn, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ngơ ngồi trên tảng đá, đưa lưng về phía y, ngẩng mặt ngắm trăng.

Tiếng sáo vang lên, mang nỗi niềm hân hoan vui sướng, Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu, thấy Vũ Độc đứng dưới tàng cây thổi một giai điệu lạ lẫm như khúc nhạc dân gian, bèn nhoẻn cười.

“Đó là bài gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc thổi xong rồi cất ống sáo, cười đáp, “Canh Lậu Tử, Kim Tước Thoa*, năm xưa chỉ nghe sư nương thổi đúng một lần, chẳng nhớ có đúng như vậy không.”

_*Có nghĩa: Đồng hồ nước, trâm sẻ vàng. Trích bài Canh Lậu Tử kỳ 3 – Ôn Đình Quân._

Vũ Độc ngồi bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người nhìn nhau cười, không nói gì. Chốc sau, Vũ Độc nghiêng người, vươn tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, tay kia vuốt ve gò má hắn, cúi đầu hôn lên môi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nâng tay ôm mặt Vũ Độc, cổ tay đeo chiếc vòng đậu đỏ.

Nụ hôn dây dưa thật lâu, cảm tình dồn nén như tìm được lối thoát, nháy mắt hóa thành dòng lũ gầm thét nhấn chìm hai người.

Vũ Độc không muốn buông Đoàn Lĩnh dù chỉ một khắc, y ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, đè hắn lên vách đá mà hôn, môi lưỡi quấn quýt. Đoàn Lĩnh bị hôn nóng cả người, cảm giác Vũ Độc càng lúc càng mất kiểm soát.

Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng, không nhịn được nghiêng mặt tránh, Vũ Độc thuận thế nới lỏng vòng tay, nuốt nước bọt, nhìn ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, dường như nhận ra mình quá nóng vội, buông hắn ra, bất an hỏi, “Có… có làm em đau không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, không biết tại sao lại nhớ đến hình ảnh trong Quần Phương Các, cảm giác thật sự quá kích thích, nhưng dường như bây giờ hắn vẫn chưa thể tiếp nhận được.

“Chúng ta… về đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy muốn hôn thì về rồi hôn vẫn hơn, ít ra cũng có cái nhà che chắn.

Vũ Độc cũng tỉnh táo lại, nói, “Gió lớn, đừng để bị cóng, về thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc mười ngón đan xen, thong thả đi dọc đường núi.

“Lão gia à~” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ ra, mỉm cười gọi.

Vũ Độc cũng thấy buồn cười, nhếch khóe môi, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lại nhìn lối mòn trước mắt, đường mây dẫn bước non cao ngất trời.

Đêm ngủ, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được, thò tay lần mò lồng ngực Vũ Độc, hai người ôm ấp, Vũ Độc cúi đầu cẩn thận hôn hắn, vuốt ve nhau, hai cơ thể cách lớp áo đơn hừng hực lửa tình. Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết đại khái, mùa xuân lại là mùa phát tình, Vũ Độc tập võ nhiều năm, người nóng như lửa, dục vọng không có chỗ phát tiết, hận không thể ăn tươi nuốt sống Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hai người hôn đến hôn đi, Vũ Độc luồn tay vào áo Đoàn Lĩnh, vuốt từ eo xuống đến mông, Đoàn Lĩnh hồi hộp thở dốc, Vũ Độc nuốt nước bọt.

“Ta muốn… muốn… làm chuyện đó được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng thấy sợ.

Vũ Độc lấy lại lí trí, suy nghĩ một hồi, nói, “Em sẽ đau lắm, giờ không được, để sau đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, thả lỏng ôm Vũ Độc, ngắm gương mặt y, Vũ Độc hôn hắn, thấp giọng nói, “Ta không nỡ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, hai người ôm ghì lấy nhau, cọ xát thứ giữa hai chân cách lớp vải, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được thứ nhạy cảm đang ngóc đầu của Vũ Độc to hơn mình rất nhiều. Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy hết sức sung sướng, cọ rỉ cả nước.

Vũ Độc cũng sướng run người, thở loạn nhịp, đè Đoàn Lĩnh xuống giường hôn môi, hôn khóe miệng hắn.

Quấn quýt hồi lâu, hai người không nói lời nào, chỉ nhìn ánh mắt nhau. Vũ Độc cười nói, “Như đang nằm mơ.”

Hôn tới hôn lui, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa chuẩn bị tinh thần nhưng vẫn tò mò, hỏi, “Thật sự đau lắm hả? Huynh thử chưa?”

Vũ Độc, “Ta thì chưa, Trịnh Ngạn nói… ừ.”

“Hắn thử rồi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười, luồn tay vào áo Đoàn Lĩnh cù lét, hai tay Đoàn Lĩnh đang ôm cổ y, không thể chống trả, đành phải xin tha, bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới dừng tay, nói, “Trịnh Ngạn chơi bời lêu lổng, thích trêu ghẹo thiếu niên xinh đẹp, nghe hắn nói làm không đúng cách là đau lắm, ta không muốn làm em sợ. Chờ về nhà rồi mình… ừm… nói chung là để ta lo, em đừng nghĩ nhiều.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng đúng, vậy là tốt rồi, Vũ Độc cao to, nằm trong vòng tay y hết sức yên bình.

“Sau này ta cũng sẽ dẫn huynh về nhà ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngắm nhìn gương mặt anh tuấn của Vũ Độc, thấp giọng nói.

“Rồi sẽ về.” Vũ Độc nói.

Vũ Độc tưởng Đoàn Lĩnh đang nói hoàng cung, Đoàn Lĩnh thì muốn dẫn Vũ Độc về Tầm Dương, Tầm Dương vào xuân chắc cũng rực rỡ sắc hoa.

—o0o—

Đêm Giang Châu lất phất mưa xuân, cây cối tốt tươi, chồi xanh nhú mầm.

Đông cung đèn đuốc sáng trưng, trong điện vắng lặng đìu hiu, Thái Diêm ngồi sau bàn, mệt mỏi không chịu nổi. Phùng Đạc cầm hai cuộn giấy vào, hành lễ với Thái Diêm.

“Tìm ra chưa?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Rời thành rồi.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Không có trong phủ Thừa tướng.”

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đâu?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

Phùng Đạc không biết, chỉ lắc đầu, Thái Diêm lệnh cho người hầu, “Lui ra hết.”

Cung nữ đáp lời, ra ngoài đóng cửa.

Phùng Đạc trải hai cuộn giấy mỏng ra bàn, trên giấy là nét chữ Khải ngay hàng thẳng lối của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Bên trái là bài thi của Vương Sơn, bên phải là bản sao chép.” Phùng Đạc nói.

“Chết tới nơi.” Thái Diêm cười gằn, “Còn bày đặt ôm mộng xuân thu xây đắp non sông.”

Thái Diêm nhìn lướt qua, ném hai tờ giấy vào lò lửa, uể oải dựa ghế.

“Chuyện này…” Phùng Đạc nói, “Điện hạ! Không thể làm vậy được! Sao lại…”

Thái Diêm, “Sao cái gì?”

Đốt cũng đốt rồi, Phùng Đạc đành phải nuốt lời vào, gật đầu.

Phùng Đạc nói, “Theo tin thăm dò thì Vương Sơn vào phủ Thừa tướng hồi năm ngoái, nghe nói là con của bạn cũ của Vũ Độc, nhận y làm cha nuôi. May mắn được quốc cữu vừa ý nên cho hắn đọc sách cùng Mục Khánh, kỳ thi năm nay cũng được cho thi chung với Mục Khánh.”

“Ừ.” Thái Diêm đáp.

“Thôi thì xem như giơ cao đánh khẽ.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Cho hắn về đọc sách ba năm nữa.”

“Ta muốn giết hắn.” Thái Diêm thản nhiên nói.

Phùng Đạc ngẩn ra, không ngờ Thái Diêm để bụng như vậy.

“Ừm…” Phùng Đạc trầm ngâm một lát, gật đầu.

Thái Diêm nhìn Phùng Đạc, nói, “Thằng nhãi này không biết trời cao đất dày, dám lập kế mưu sát ta, mượn tay kẻ khác ném ta xuống sông, đêm đó chính mắt ngươi cũng thấy mà.”

“Vâng.” Phùng Đạc vội nói, “Tội này đúng là đáng chết, chỉ là… Vương Sơn là người của Mục phủ, nếu hắn chỉ là tên sai vặt tầm thường thì có thể lấy đại lý do nào đó để diệt trừ, đỡ phải chướng mắt, nhưng hiện giờ hắn là con nuôi của Vũ Độc, mà bệ hạ thì…”

“Ta không quan tâm.” Thái Diêm nói, “Nghĩ cách đi, Phùng.”

Phùng Đạc hết sức khó xử, lát sau nói, “Điện hạ, Vương Sơn là người tài hiếm gặp, theo ta thấy, chi bằng gọi hắn vào Đông cung, không truy xét chuyện cũ, chắc chắn hắn sẽ biết ơn…”

Phùng Đạc đang chân thành khuyên nhủ thì đụng phải ánh mắt của Thái Diêm, tự giác im miệng.


	114. Chương 114: Mầm họa

Thái Diêm không nói tiếng nào, lát sau, Phùng Đạc nói, “Muốn giết hắn thật ra không khó.”

“Ừ.” Thái Diêm hài lòng gật đầu, hỏi, “Định làm thế nào?”

Phùng Đạc nói, “Phải nghĩ cách dụ Vũ Độc đi nơi khác, không cho họ có cơ hội ở cùng nhau.”

Thái Diêm hỏi, “Ta thấy Vương Sơn hẳn là cũng biết chút võ công, điều động phân nửa người của Ảnh đội liệu có giết được hắn không?”

“Trong Mục phủ thì không được.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Dễ bị Xương Lưu Quân phát hiện, điện hạ nhất quyết muốn khiến hắn bốc hơi khỏi cõi đời thì nên thương lượng kỹ càng với Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, phải giết hắn ở chốn không người, đó mới là cách tốt nhất.”

“Trước tiên phải chia rẽ mối quan hệ giữa hắn và Vũ Độc hoặc với Mục phủ.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Thần có một kế, dù gì cũng đã đốt bài thi của hắn, chúng ta vờ như không tìm ra nguyên nhân rồi gọi Vũ Độc vào cung. Vương Sơn là kẻ tự kiêu, chắc chắn sẽ tức giận rồi tranh cãi với Vũ Độc, chúng ta cho người bí mật giám sát. Lúc gọi Vũ Độc vào cung, chờ y đi xa rồi sai Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đến bắt hắn, tiện tay giết luôn, Vũ Độc về chỉ cho là hắn bỏ nhà đi…”

“Không được.” Thái Diêm ngắt lời Phùng Đạc, cau mày nói, “Quá rườm rà, hơn nữa không thể trông cậy vào Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, tên đó suốt ngày lơ đãng, ngươi lên kế hoạch rồi để Ảnh đội thực hiện.”

Phùng Đạc ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, sửa lời, “Vậy thì phải nghĩ cách dụ Vũ Độc đi rồi phái người đến ám sát, cố gắng thu dọn sạch sẽ. Nhưng đột ngột mất một người, tướng phủ nhất định sẽ điều tra, không biết Vương gia có kẻ thù nào không, nếu có thì còn có thể gán tội. Giết hắn không khó, cái khó là làm thế nào giải quyết trót lọt.”

Thái Diêm đã hạ quyết tâm giết Đoàn Lĩnh bằng mọi giá, phải tận mắt xác nhận hắn đã chết, nhưng quá trình cực kỳ khó khăn, chưa kể làm thế nào để thuận lợi giết hắn, nếu Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột biến mất, nhất định Vũ Độc sẽ không để yên mà điều tra đến cùng, biết đâu còn liên lụy đến Thái Diêm. Huống hồ, Thái Diêm không biết Vũ Độc đã biết thân phận thật của Đoàn Lĩnh hay chưa.

Y dùng thân phận con của bạn cũ để che đậy cho Đoàn Lĩnh, có lẽ đã biết rồi.

Lần cuối Thái Diêm gặp Đoàn Lĩnh là ngày Lang Tuấn Hiệp nấu cơm cho hắn, Thái Diêm đứng ngay bên ngoài nhìn, từ đầu đến cuối vẫn không có can đảm tự tay bỏ độc giết hắn mà để Lang Tuấn Hiệp làm thay. Cuối cùng, người của Ảnh đội cũng thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp vứt xác hắn xuống sông.

Làm thế nào Vũ Độc tìm thấy hắn? Có phải y vô tình nhặt được rồi giải độc cho hắn không? Phủ Thừa tướng tự dưng có thêm một người, bất luận Vũ Độc có biết thân phận Đoàn Lĩnh hay không thì vẫn phải nghĩ cách bao che… Thái Diêm vẫn ôm hy vọng, với hiểu biết của mình về Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn vừa bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp phản bội, ắt sẽ không tin tưởng Vũ Độc.

Năm xưa lúc còn đọc sách trong Tích Ung Quán, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đã rất dè chừng… Thái Diêm suy đi nghĩ lại, đoán rằng Vũ Độc chỉ vô tình nhặt được thiếu niên gặp nạn rồi lấy đại một lý do qua mắt Mục Khoáng Đạt. Chỉ cần Vũ Độc không biết sự thật thì Thái Diêm vẫn còn cơ hội, dù phải mạo hiểm đắc tội y cũng được.

“Hãy sắp đặt kế hoạch hoàn chỉnh.” Thái Diêm nói, “Cần bao lâu? Phùng Đạc, ta biết đây là sở trường của ngươi.”

“Nửa tháng.” Phùng Đạc đáp.

Thái Diêm nói, “Vậy thì bố trí ngay đi, nửa tháng sau, ta muốn tận mắt thấy đầu của hắn.”

“Vâng.” Phùng Đạc đáp.

—o0o—

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh bị tiếng mưa đánh thức, phát hiện quần dính nhớp, lại phải giặt quần rồi, đêm qua ôm hôn quá độ nên mất kiểm soát. Đoàn Lĩnh nằm một hồi mới mở mắt, thấy Vũ Độc cầm mấy cái chậu hứng nước dột, hắn mơ màng bò dậy, nhớ ngôi nhà đầu tiên của họ cũng bị dột như thế này.

Lúc đó thấy Vũ Độc chẳng buồn để ý, giờ nghĩ chắc là y đã quen rồi.

Mưa xối xả như muốn cuốn phăng đất trời, nước từ dòng suối sau núi dâng cao, ngập nửa sân, nước đổ xuống vách đá cheo leo, khung cảnh hùng vĩ như tiên.

Nước ngập đến mắt cá chân Vũ Độc, y đốt đèn dầu đặt xung quanh, trông cũng lãng mạn ra phết.

“Mấy hôm nữa về thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đào cũng rụng rồi, phòng còn bị dột nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ở đây ổn mà.”

Hai người đứng trong sân nhìn ra, mưa thật sự quá lớn, Vũ Độc sợ lũ tràn tới, dù gì thì nơi này cũng đã lâu không tu sửa, nếu lũ ập vào thì khó chống nổi, sau khi thương lượng, hai người quyết định xuống núi kẻo sinh biến.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã vái Bạch Hổ tinh quân, biết mình không thể thường xuyên đến đây, hắn hứa mai này lấy lại non sông sẽ mời tinh quân về kinh đô trấn quốc, đúc cái bệ vàng ròng, khảm hai viên đá quý làm mắt, xây miếu thờ cho tượng hổ có nơi chắn gió che mưa.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang lẩm bẩm hứa hẹn, Vũ Độc không dám chần chừ, lập tức cõng Đoàn Lĩnh xuống núi.

Chỉ qua một đêm mà nước sông dâng cao một trượng, lũ ùa về từ bốn phương tám hướng, nước xoáy đến mức Vũ Độc không thể điều khiển thuyền, đành mặc cho thuyền trôi theo dòng nước.

“Cần tìm chỗ trú mưa không?” Đoàn Lĩnh lớn tiếng hỏi.

“Không sao đâu!” Vũ Độc đội mưa, đứng ở đuôi thuyền chống sào, “Lão gia chống thuyền lợi hại lắm!”

Xưa nay, Vũ Độc chỉ cần một chiếc thuyền ba lá để ra vào núi, kỹ năng bơi có thể so tài với Trịnh Ngạn, chèo thuyền trong lũ đã thành quen, thuyền nhỏ lách khỏi dòng nước xiết, chuyển hướng nhiều lần, thuận lợi xuôi dòng.

Mùa mưa Giang Tả đã đến, mưa rào tầm tã đêm đầu nhỏ lại thành mưa phùn, quần áo khó khô, hai người cởi trần ngồi trong thuyền hong áo. Đoàn Lĩnh đi mấy ngày lại thấy nhớ nhà, cảm thấy mình đúng là người mâu thuẫn.

“Không biết chấm thi đến đâu rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc mình mẩy ướt nhẹp, giũ áo đơn ra phơi, nhíu mày nói, “Ta sợ Thái cẩu giở thủ đoạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Hắn thì giở được thủ đoạn gì chứ?”

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Lỡ hắn trộm bài thi của em thì sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Hắn không ngu đến mức đó đâu, không dưng mà mất bài thi, Mục tướng có bỏ qua không? Mọi người cũng đâu phải kẻ ngốc, thí sinh thi rớt còn có quyền xem lại bài thi mà.”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, vẫn cau mày. Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huống hồ nếu hắn thật sự trộm bài thi thì chúng ta cũng đâu làm gì được, chẳng lẽ đến ngồi xổm kế bên quan chấm thi để canh?”

Vũ Độc nghĩ cũng phải, không nói nữa. Mưa nhỏ dần, nước sông vẫn không rút, thuyền cập vào gò đất, Vũ Độc không dám mạo hiểm đi thuyền mà lên bờ thuê xe về Giang Châu. Lúc đi, Đoàn Lĩnh háo hức muốn thấy thế gian bao la, non sông hùng vĩ, khi về thì khung cảnh tráng lệ cũng thành không, hắn chỉ muốn rúc trong xe tâm tình với Vũ Độc.

Tuy cũng chẳng có gì để nói, nhưng cảm giác lúc này hoàn toàn khác hẳn, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ cần nằm nhoài lên người Vũ Độc, thuận miệng nói chuyện phiếm hoặc vò lỗ tai y chơi cũng thấy hết sức thú vị. Vũ Độc hiền hòa hơn trước rất nhiều, không còn vẻ đằng đằng sát khí như lần đầu gặp nhau, như con hổ thu mình, Đoàn Lĩnh nói gì cũng nghe, hắn muốn gì được đó, không hề phản đối.

Mấy ngày như thế, tình cảm càng lúc càng sâu đậm, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ chỉ còn được năm, sáu ngày nhàn rỗi, nhưng sau này vẫn có thể nương tựa lẫn nhau như bây giờ vẫn là chuyện vui. Giang Châu đón trận mưa đầu xuân, lúc về đến ngoài thành, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt nữa không nhận ra bến tàu, nước ngập lênh láng, quân giáp đen mặc áo tơi, chỉ huy dân chúng ven sông di dời lên chỗ cao.

Năm nay lũ đến sớm hơn năm ngoái khiến triều đình rối loạn, khó khăn lắm mới ổn định tình hình sau khi dời đô, Giang Châu nay còn phồn hoa hơn trước. Những gia tộc giàu có ở Tây Xuyên chọn khu đất thấp trong thành dựng dinh thự, giờ bị ngập phân nửa, vô cùng chật vật.

Ngựa liên tục về thành báo tình hình ngập lụt các huyện Giang Tả, ngay đến bài thi trong Quốc Tử Giám cũng bị nước thấm rã nát.

“Báo—”

Lý Diễn Thu đang triệu tập quần thần nghị sự, hôm nay vào triều họp đến trưa vẫn không được về ăn cơm. Các đại thần cao tuổi được thưởng ngồi, Hoàng đế ngồi trên ngai vàng, Thái tử ngồi bên cạnh nghe báo cáo và ra quyết định. Dưới triều, hàng bên trái là Mục Khoáng Đạt, ba vị quan Nội Các, Thượng thư bộ Hộ Tô Phiệt, Thượng thư bộ Công Triệu Tiết Lập và vài quan Thị lang, hàng bên phải là Tạ Hựu đứng đầu các võ tướng.

“Giờ thế này.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Giang Nam đầu xuân lụt bất ngờ, phải thu thuế thóc sớm, xem tình hình thì có thể mười ngày nửa tháng vẫn chưa rút nước, truyền lệnh xuống đi. Còn ai tấu nữa không?”

Bàn bạc từ sáng tinh mơ, các quan mệt không chịu nổi, Mục Khoáng Đạt yêu cầu các gia tộc lớn trong thành, lân cận Giang Châu, Giang Nam, Nhữ Nam, Huy Châu và Hoài Âm vận chuyển lương thực về Giang Châu cứu nạn thiên tai. Năm nay lũ đến quá nhanh, không thể gieo vụ xuân, lúa nước bị úng, cây trồng vụ hè chắc chắn sẽ bị ảnh hưởng. Triều đình giảm thuế, sĩ tộc bỏ tiền của giảm tối thiểu ảnh hưởng do thiên tai, để khi lương thực vụ thu bị giảm sản lượng thì lưu dân không nổi dậy gây bạo loạn.

Dù sao đi nữa, vì nuôi quân mà Đại Trần đã đánh thuế nặng với Tây Xuyên và Giang Châu chín năm liền, sắp đến ngưỡng tức nước vỡ bờ, nay còn gặp thiên tai, tình hình thật sự không thể lạc quan nổi.

Thượng thư bộ Hộ mới lên là Tô Phiệt và dân trí thức Giang Châu thầm nghĩ Mục Khoáng Đạt gây tai vạ cho Tây Xuyên, khiến muôn dân chết đói, bao cảnh lầm than, giờ lại muốn gieo họa cho Giang Châu, tuyệt đối không được.

Triều đường tranh cãi nảy lửa, Mục Khoáng Đạt mang dáng vẻ nhẹ như mây gió đấu với các đại thần, không hé miệng.

“Thần có bản tấu.” Tô Phiệt nói.

Lý Diễn Thu định bãi triều, tạm thời quyết định như vậy, Tô Phiệt vừa dứt lời, bá quan văn võ đều mang vẻ mặt tấu con mẹ nhà ngươi, Tạ Hựu suýt xông lên đánh người, xưa nay, quân Giang Châu đã có xung đột với hai tộc Tô gia và Lâm gia, lần này Tô Phiệt lên tiếng vì lợi ích của các gia tộc, không khí rất nặng nề.

“Nói đi.” Lý Diễn Thu cực kỳ kiên nhẫn, chuẩn bị tâm lý đánh đến cùng với Tô Phiệt.

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc vừa vào thành, nước đã ngập hơn nửa bánh xe, dân chúng khiêng đồ lên lầu hai, nồi niêu ấm chén trôi lềnh bềnh trong nước, đây là lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh thấy cảnh ngập lụt, hết sức tò mò. Ngay cả Mục phủ cũng bị ngập, Xương Lưu Quân đang đứng ngoài phủ giám sát người hầu dọn đồ của Mục Khánh lên nơi cao.

“Đi đâu đấy?” Xương Lưu Quân vừa thấy Vũ Độc đã bất mãn ra mặt.

Vũ Độc hỏi ngược lại, “Bị ngập à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh “a” một tiếng, vội vã chạy về dọn đồ, Vũ Độc nói, “Vương Sơn xin nghỉ, Mục tướng đã duyệt. Mắc gì tới ngươi.”

“Mục tướng cho Vương Sơn nghỉ chứ đâu có cho ngươi nghỉ.” Xương Lưu Quân lạnh lùng nói, “Trong cung cho người gọi ngươi bốn lần rồi, không gặp thì tự đến mà nói.”

“Ai gọi?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Bệ hạ.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp.


	115. Chương 115: Nộp vũ khí

Đoàn Lĩnh đang dọn đồ trong phòng, may mà phần lớn dược liệu không bị thấm nước, cũng không bị ai đụng vào. Vũ Độc bên ngoài gọi một tiếng, nói muốn vào cung, bảo hắn đến chỗ Xương Lưu Quân.

“Không cần đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Qua đó đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lát nữa về dọn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đồng ý, bảo Vũ Độc đi nhanh về nhanh, đừng lo cho hắn, Vũ Độc kiên quyết nhìn hắn vào Mục phủ rồi mới đi.

Vừa vào tướng phủ, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt cảm giác có gì đó không đúng, không nhịn được đội mưa chạy về nhà, xem xét từng ngóc ngách trong phòng, trực giác của hắn cho rằng đã có ai đó đến nhà mình.

Đoàn Lĩnh khom người kiểm tra từng hộc tủ, xoay lại nhìn vị trí gối đầu và dấu vật nặng lún xuống đệm, lạnh toát sống lưng.

Có người đụng vào đồ trong nhà!

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu, cảm giác rất nhiều nơi trong phòng bị ai đó lục soát!

Hắn chợt cảm thấy có người nhìn mình chằm chặp, lập tức đóng tủ thuốc, chạy ra ngoài như chim sợ cành cong, tìm chỗ an toàn theo bản năng.

Có người đã đến đây, hơn nữa không chỉ một lần, Vũ Độc đâu?

Hắn chạy ra sân, băng qua hẻm nhỏ, đạp nước tung tóe trốn vào phủ Thừa tướng.

“Xương Lưu Quân đâu?!” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tôi tớ.

Đôi mắt kia bám theo hắn như hình với bóng, mãi đến khi hắn thấy bóng dáng Xương Lưu Quân.

“Xương Lưu Quân!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô.

“Gì đấy?” Xương Lưu Quân nằm trên sạp, ngoắc Đoàn Lĩnh, đôi mắt lộ ra sau lớp khăn che mặt quan sát hắn.

Mặt Đoàn Lĩnh trắng bệch, lát sau bình tĩnh lại, biết chỉ là tự mình hù mình, suy nghĩ một lát rồi hỏi, “Thiếu gia đâu?”

“Theo tướng gia vào cung rồi.” Xương Lưu Quân ngồi dậy, hỏi, “Sao thế? Có việc gì à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, Xương Lưu Quân nhích ra đầu sạp, chừa chỗ cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi đang làm gì thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ngủ trưa.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp, tự nhiên nhắm mắt. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, không biết gã mạnh cỡ nào, nhưng nếu đã là người mạnh nhất trong tứ đại thích khách thì hẳn là không sợ Lang Tuấn Hiệp đâu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi thừ người kế bên Xương Lưu Quân, Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Đi đâu chơi vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, mục đích lục soát nhà hắn ắt là để tìm bài thi, chỉ có hai người biết chuyện bài thi là Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Xương Lưu Quân, nếu là Xương Lưu Quân… hẳn là làm theo lệnh của Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Ngươi có giúp ta dọn phòng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp.

“À, vậy thì được.” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không làm chuyện này, đã xây dựng lòng tin mà giở thủ đoạn này khác nào đạp đổ mọi cố gắng trước kia.

“Thật sự không có mà.” Xương Lưu Quân ngồi dậy nói.

“Ngủ đi ngủ đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày nói, đè Xương Lưu Quân nằm xuống, vỗ mấy cái tượng trưng, ý là ru gã ngủ.

Nhất định là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã đã đến lục soát, hơn nữa vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định, Đoàn Lĩnh lẳng lặng nhìn màn mưa ngoài trời.

—o0o—

Vũ Độc ghìm ngựa ngoài cung, cởi áo tơi vắt lên lưng Bôn Tiêu, đạp nước chạy đến hành lang trước ngự thư phòng.

“Tháo kiếm.” Quân giáp đen chặn đường Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc ngoắc hai tên lính, chân thành nói, “Qua đây cho coi cái này.”

Quân giáp đen chẳng hiểu ra sao, tiến đến, Vũ Độc búng tay một cái, hai người la lên, Vũ Độc chẳng thèm nhìn, lướt qua họ, phi thân vào hành lang, chạy thật nhanh.

Binh lính sau lưng chửi ầm lên, không làm gì được y, hoảng loạn bò lăn ra đất, hai người luống cuống giúp nhau cởi áo giáp.

Vũ Độc đến ngoài ngự thư phòng, Trịnh Ngạn gác cửa, ra hiệu y chờ, hai người đứng ngoài cửa, trong phòng nghe tiếng Mục Khoáng Đạt, hiển nhiên vẫn đang giải quyết vấn đề cứu nạn thiên tai, chiến trường kéo dài từ triều đường sang ngự thư phòng. Mọi người lần lượt về ăn cơm rồi quay lại đấu khẩu trước mặt Lý Diễn Thu.

Trịnh Ngạn không nói tiếng nào, Vũ Độc cũng im lặng, hai người ngẩng đầu ngắm mưa. Vũ Độc nghĩ mai này Đoàn Lĩnh cũng sẽ giống Lý Diễn Thu, không rõ làm Hoàng đế rồi hắn có biết chế giễu cho đám Tô Phiệt nổi điên hay không, hoặc là ngoài mặt khách sáo nhưng sau lưng thì mắng lão già kia tơi bời, Vũ Độc nghĩ mà buồn cười, khóe môi vô thức nhếch lên.

Trịnh Ngạn kỳ quái nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc chú ý đến nét mặt Trịnh Ngạn, liếc hắn.

“Đi đâu thế?” Môi Trịnh Ngạn mấp máy, không phát ra tiếng. Vũ Độc nhướn mày, lơ đãng giơ tay trái làm biểu tượng hình người, tay phải chỉ mình rồi làm hình người, tay phải đến gần tay trái làm như vầy như vầy…

Trịnh Ngạn, “…”

Trịnh Ngạn dở khóc dở cười, giơ ngón giữa với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc chỉ Trịnh Ngạn rồi chỉ xuống đất, ý là lát nữa có chuyện muốn hỏi hắn, khóe môi Trịnh Ngạn giật giật, thừa biết y muốn hỏi chuyện gì. Đột nhiên nghe tiếng kim loại, Tạ Hựu mặc giáp sắt, áo choàng tung bay bước đến, Trịnh Ngạn và Vũ Độc đồng thời vươn tay cản hắn ngoài ngự thư phòng.

“Bệ hạ đang bàn bạc.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Tạ tướng quân chờ chút.”

Tạ Hựu hừ lạnh, nhìn Vũ Độc từ trên xuống dưới, trầm giọng nói, “Vũ thiếu bảo đúng là oai phong.”

Vũ Độc nhếch môi, đáp, “Không bằng Tạ tướng quân, ra vào cung mà còn rảnh đóng cả bộ giáp đen lau sáng loáng.”

Đại Trần xưa nay, quan văn xem thường võ tướng hiếu chiến, võ tướng xem thường thích khách hại nước hại dân, đám thích khách không có ai để xem thường, thế là đi khinh nhau. Nhưng khi gặp kẻ thù bên ngoài thì mọi người lại đoàn kết cười nhạo Tạ Hựu không có gì làm mà suốt ngày mặc giáp dạo tới dạo lui ra oai.

“Quân giáp đen có ngự chỉ của các đời đế vương.” Tạ Hựu lạnh lùng nói, “Ngoại trừ thống lĩnh quân giáp đen, chính nhất phẩm Thái tử Thái bảo, tòng nhất phẩm Thái tử Thiếu bảo thì không ai được mang vũ khí vào cung, Vũ Độc, ngươi có chức quan chưa?”

Vũ Độc quan sát Tạ Hựu, Tạ Hựu với tay tháo côn huyền thiết sau lưng, nói, “Hôm nay nếu thả ngươi đi thì ta không cách nào ăn nói với hồn thiêng Vũ Đế, chi bằng đánh một trận, nếu ngươi độc chết được ta thì thiên hạ này không còn ai có thể lấy kiếm ngươi nữa.”

Vũ Độc cười nói, “Thú vị, Tạ tướng quân, ngươi biết gì không, Bạch Hổ Đường có một quy định, chỉ một người có quyền tước vũ khí của ta.”

“Tiên đế năm xưa cũng chỉ ra lệnh ta thu kiếm chứ không dám tước kiếm Liệt Quang từ tay ta. Quân Giang Châu của ngươi chỉ nhận ngọc bội truyền quốc không nhận người, Bạch Hổ Đường của ta cũng chỉ nhận vũ khí, không nhận người. Ngươi đưa Trấn Sơn Hà ra đây, ta sẽ chắp tay dâng kiếm Liệt Quang, bằng không, ngay cả Thái Tổ Đại Trần cũng không có quyền tước vũ khí của người thừa kế Bạch Hổ Đường.”

“Vũ Độc ngoài đó à?” Giọng Lý Diễn Thu truyền ra.

Tạ Hựu không nói nữa, ngự thư phòng lặng ngắt như tờ.

“Trẫm đang ngồi đây, dù không có Trấn Sơn Hà nhưng cũng là vua một nước.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, tháo kiếm Liệt Quang của Vũ Độc đưa vào ngự thư phòng.”

Lời ấy cho Tạ Hựu và Vũ Độc bậc thang leo xuống.

Vũ Độc im lặng một hồi, đành phải tháo kiếm Liệt Quang đưa cho Trịnh Ngạn, Trịnh Ngạn cầm vào phòng.

Tạ Hựu đứng ngoài chắp tay, khom người nói, “Bệ hạ, Vũ Độc hạ độc cấp dưới của ta, quân giáp đen một lòng trung thành bây giờ người đầy mụn nước, lay lắt hơi tàn.”

“Tạ tướng quân nói quá rồi.” Vũ Độc an ủi, “Chỉ là phấn ngứa thôi, chờ ba năm nữa là khỏi.”

“Đưa thuốc giải cho hắn đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đừng giết tới giết lui nữa, phiền quá.”

Vũ Độc ném thuốc giải cho Tạ Hựu, Tạ Hựu giơ tay chụp, không nói tiếng nào, xoay người đi.

Bên trong bắt đầu trò chuyện, sắc mặt Vũ Độc u ám, lát sau, Tô Phiệt bước ra đầu tiên, thấy Vũ Độc thì mặt càng khó coi, hiển nhiên vừa bị Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ trích, trước đó còn bị Vũ Độc điều tra ra việc nhận hối lộ của người Nguyên, thế là ghi hận Vũ Độc.

“Qua cầu rút ván.” Tô Phiệt kề sát tai Vũ Độc, thấp giọng nói, “Ném đá giấu tay.”

Vũ Độc ngoắc Tô Phiệt, “Tô đại nhân xin dừng bước, cho coi cái này nè.”

Tô Phiệt gần đến tuổi biết mệnh trời, gừng càng già càng cay, chớp mắt đã chạy mất dạng.

“Vào đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới đẩy cửa vào, thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt, Thái Diêm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn đều có mặt, kiếm Liệt Quang đặt trên giá vũ khí sau lưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Trả kiếm cho ngươi.” Thái Diêm nghiêm mặt nói, “Ta không nghi ngờ lòng trung của ngươi.”

Thái Diêm ra hiệu với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy kiếm Liệt Quang đưa cho Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm cầm kiếm bằng hai tay giao cho Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc nhận kiếm, cột bên hông, mặt không mấy dễ nhìn.

Xương Lưu Quân, Trịnh Ngạn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đều có thể mang kiếm vào cung, Lang Tuấn Hiệp có chức Ngự tiền thị vệ, Trịnh Ngạn cũng là Ngự tiền thị vệ, hai người được Thái tử và Hoàng đế đặc cách cho mang kiếm thì thôi, nhưng ngay cả Xương Lưu Quân cũng được nghênh ngang tiến vào, chỉ có Vũ Độc là ngoại lệ, đúng là sỉ nhục.

“Cho y ngồi.” Lý Diễn Thu dặn.

Trịnh Ngạn dọn bàn để Vũ Độc ngồi, Lý Diễn Thu ngồi sau bàn trên bệ cao, y cúi đầu nhìn Vũ Độc một hồi, thở dài.

“Hôm nay vừa khéo có Mục tướng ở đây.” Lý Diễn Thu vừa xem tấu chương vừa nói, “Có chuyện muốn hỏi ý ngươi, nhưng thấy ngươi ung dung tự tại như hạc hoang mây nhàn, xem ra đã có đáp án rồi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Quý phủ làm việc đâu ra đấy, không ít người đến kẻ đi, chỉ có Vũ Độc trước giờ không nghe lời ta, giải quyết xong chuyện rồi đi, liêm khiết thanh bạch, không tham của cũng không háo sắc.”

“Nghe Mục tướng nói…” Thái Diêm có vẻ nhẹ nhõm, hỏi, “Ngươi không muốn vào cung là vì con nuôi của ngươi à?”

Vũ Độc im lặng, thư phòng yên ắng, cuối cùng chỉ mở miệng đáp một chữ.

“Phải.”

Thái Diêm cười nói, “Ta năm lần bảy lượt cầu xin bệ hạ gọi ngươi vào Đông cung, bệ hạ năm lần bảy lượt làm phiền ngươi. Hôm nay ngươi đã đến, chỉ muốn hỏi ngươi một câu vậy thôi, nếu ngươi không muốn thì ta sẽ không ép buộc.”

Vũ Độc chưa kịp trả lời, Lý Diễn Thu như nghĩ đến điều gì, hỏi, “Con nuôi ngươi tên gì?”

“Vương Sơn.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Cũng không phải con nuôi mà là anh em, cha hắn là bạn ta, trước khi chết đã gửi gắm con trai cho ta, dặn ta chăm sóc hắn thật tốt, đời này kiếp này ta sẽ không xa hắn nửa bước.”

Thái Diêm hít vào một hơi, nhướn mày nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc chẳng hề nhìn Thái Diêm, chỉ nhìn Lý Diễn Thu. Lý Diễn Thu ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, cuối cùng hỏi, “Hôm đó ta đã gặp hắn, mới mười lăm mười sáu, năm nay có thi Hội không?”

“Có.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Cho người lấy bài thi của hắn đến đây cho trẫm xem.” Lý Diễn Thu ra lệnh.

Thái Diêm biến sắc, cúi đầu nhìn bàn trà, Lý Diễn Thu phất tay nói, “Các ngươi về hết đi, hôm nay cũng mệt rồi, Vũ Độc ở lại.”

“Nhi thần ở lại với Tứ thúc.” Thái Diêm nói.

Sau khi về cung, Thái Diêm luôn tự xưng “nhi thần”, chú cũng như cha, làm như hắn thật sự xem Lý Diễn Thu là cha mình.

Lý Diễn Thu có vẻ mệt mỏi, đánh luân phiên với các đại thần cả ngày, thể lực không chịu được nữa, nói với Thái Diêm, “Con về nghỉ đi, tối đến đây với ta.”

“Tứ thúc…” Thái Diêm khăng khăng muốn ở lại, Lý Diễn Thu xua tay, nhắm mắt dựa ghế, không nói nữa.


	116. Chương 116: Trời tính

Thái Diêm xin cáo lui, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng đi. Thư phòng yên ắng, chỉ còn Vũ Độc, Lý Diễn Thu và Trịnh Ngạn.

Lý Diễn Thu trầm giọng nói, “Không phải vì người ngoài mà ngươi không muốn vào Đông cung, vậy là nguyên do nằm ở hoàng nhi của ta.”

Như Thái Diêm tự xưng nhi thần, Lý Diễn Thu cũng gọi Thái Diêm là hoàng nhi, chú cũng như cha, Lý Diễn Thu không có con, tình thương của người cha dồn hết vào Thái Diêm. Các đại thần cho rằng xưng hô như vậy là không hợp lễ pháp, đã nhắc nhở mấy lần, Lý Diễn Thu nhắm mắt bịt tai, hai chú cháu nghiễm nhiên thành cha con, trước giờ vẫn gọi bừa như thế.

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ thật nhanh, lời chưa kịp buông ra kịp thời nhịn xuống.

Theo như phân tích của y và Đoàn Lĩnh, ai trong triều cũng có thể là kẻ thù, thậm chí là Lý Diễn Thu. Tuy Đoàn Lĩnh không tin, nhưng người nên nói những lời này phải là Đoàn Lĩnh chứ không phải Vũ Độc y.

“Bệ hạ quá lời.” Vũ Độc nói, “Cả đời thần chưa từng làm quan, sợ mạo phạm điện hạ, có người muốn vào triều, có người muốn ngao du giang hồ, mỗi người mỗi sở thích.”

“Chỉ e không phải ngươi mạo phạm điện hạ, mà là điện hạ mạo phạm ngươi.” Lý Diễn Thu nhướn mày, nói, “Hoàng nhi đã nhiều lần giải thích, hôm ấy tống giam ngươi là để dập tắt cơn giận của bá quan văn võ, chờ đại xá thiên hạ rồi thả ngươi đi. Thân là người thừa kế Bạch Hổ Đường, ngươi có trách nhiệm chia vinh sẻ nhục, cùng sống cùng chết với non sông này, tại sao lại đi giận hờn vua tương lai một nước?”

Vũ Độc im lặng, giọng điệu Lý Diễn Thu mang ý quở trách nhưng không hề tức giận, chỉ thở dài.

“Từ ngày xuống núi, ngươi chưa bao giờ để triều đình vào mắt.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Không biết do ngươi vốn lông bông hay Bạch Hổ Đường dạy ngươi như vậy.”

Vũ Độc vẫn không lên tiếng.

Hồi lâu sau, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trẫm nhớ hơn hai trăm năm trước, có một người tính tình cực kỳ giống ngươi.”

Vũ Độc vẫn mang vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, Trịnh Ngạn nghe hiểu, mỉm cười.

“Ta có trách nhiệm chia vinh sẻ nhục, cùng sống cùng chết với non sông này.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Đúng thế.” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Hiểu chưa?”

Có những việc không cần nhiều lời mà lòng vẫn hiểu, Lý Diễn Thu biết mình chỉ có thể nói tới đây, nói nữa thì mất oai rồng của vua một nước. Thân phận của Vũ Độc không giống ba thích khách kia, y là thống lĩnh của thích khách thiên hạ, sự phục tùng của y tượng trưng cho lòng thành của giang hồ với triều đình.

Lý Diễn Thu biết rõ, dù là phụ hoàng của y hay anh cả, là Vũ Đế hy sinh vì nước, là y hay Thái tử cũng không thể ép buộc Vũ Độc. Năm xưa, Vạn Lý Phục dùng Trấn Sơn Hà giúp Thái Tổ Đại Trần bình ổn loạn lạc, trục xuất giặc Hồ, giành lại non sông, nếu Vạn Lý Phục còn sống thì địa vị cũng phải ngang hàng đế vương.

Ngoài mặt là cúi đầu cống hiến, thực tế là cùng tồn tại.

Nhưng y không thể cho Vũ Độc thân phận bình đẳng, thứ nhất, Vũ Độc còn quá trẻ, từ khi xuống núi cũng chưa làm được gì ra hồn, lại còn theo phe Triệu Khuê, Lý Diễn Thu cố gắng nuốt giận. Cũng vì vậy mà hoàng tộc và Bạch Hổ Đường mới rơi vào thế âm thầm giằng co.

Thứ hai, Vũ Độc không có thế lực nào cả, qua trăm năm cai trị, giang hồ chỉ còn trên danh nghĩa, coi như tất cả du hiệp trên đời có tụ tập lại cũng chẳng thể khuấy động sóng gió.

Nhưng dù thế nào đi nữa, thân phận của Vũ Độc vẫn còn đó.

Trách nhiệm của y là bảo vệ hoàng triều Đại Trần, nhưng đó chỉ là trách nhiệm, không phải nghĩa vụ, muốn y dốc lòng làm việc thì phải dùng lễ tiếp đãi. Lý Diễn Thu nghĩ mà nhức đầu, nếu Lý Tiệm Hồng còn sống, chắc chắn Vũ Độc sẽ cúi đầu. Bây giờ y không nghe Hoàng đế, không theo Thái tử, không phục tùng bất kỳ ai, chỉ tuân lời một người đã khuất, thả y đi thì mất hết thể diện, mua chuộc thì y không chịu, cứ lấp lửng nửa vời như thế.

Quan Nội Các bên ngoài nói, “Bệ hạ, tìm được bài thi rồi, nhưng mà…”

“Mang vào đây.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Trịnh Ngạn mở cửa, quan chấm thi tự tay bưng vào một cái hộp đựng bài thi, giấy bị thấm nước lớp này sang lớp khác, nét chữ nhòe nhoẹt dính bết vào nhau.

Lý Diễn Thu, “…”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Trịnh Ngạn mỉm cười vớt tờ giấy lên rồi để xuống.

“Mấy ngày qua mưa rào.” Quan chấm thi đặt các hộp gỗ bị thấm nước xuống đất, quỳ rạp, run giọng nói, “Bài thi bị ngấm nước, bốn mươi mốt bài bị rã nát, không tìm thấy bài của Vương Sơn… thuộc hạ đáng chết.”

Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười, nhìn Lý Diễn Thu.

Lý Diễn Thu cũng không biết làm sao, thiên tai là chuyện không thể tránh, cũng không nên trách cứ, rồi sẽ có người điều tra thôi.

“Truyền lệnh xuống Tạ Hựu.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cho người gọi tất cả thí sinh bị ướt bài thi vào cung ngay tối nay.”

—o0o—

Trời mưa không dứt, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên sạp đắn đo suy nghĩ, Mục Khoáng Đạt về trước một bước, vừa về đã cho gọi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta cứ tưởng con sẽ khuyên Vũ Độc vào Đông cung.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nhận chén trà tỳ nữ dâng lên, chẳng buồn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, mở nắp hớp vài ngụm, nói, “Không phải ai cũng được làm Thái tử Thiếu bảo đâu.”

“Ta… ta không biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có chuyện đó à?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhướn mày nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Biết hay không biết tạm thời cứ để đó.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hôm nay bệ hạ đích thân gọi y vào, còn muốn xem bài thi của con, hẳn là định trao đổi với Vũ Độc, nếu tiếp theo bệ hạ gọi con vào cung, con biết nên nói thế nào rồi chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp tha thấp thỏm, không trả lời.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Lui ra hết đi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫy lui người hầu, trong phòng chỉ còn hai người, Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng, trăm nghìn dòng suy nghĩ chạy qua đầu, hắn cũng là một trong những người biết chuyện Thái tử giả. Từ sau đêm đó, Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn không đề cập đến chuyện này, lão đã có kế hoạch, chỉ không biết lão sẽ lật đổ Thái Diêm như thế nào, mượn tay ai để làm.

Phái Vũ Độc vào Đông cung nằm vùng là nước cờ cực kỳ có lợi cho phe mình, Vũ Độc có thể tiếp cận Thái tử để thu thập bằng chứng giao cho Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Quả nhiên, Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Đồ đệ này, đây là chuyện một công đôi việc, tại sao lại từ chối?”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết không thể tránh được nữa, giờ mà từ chối, nhất định Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ nghi ngờ, đành phải đáp, “Vâng, chờ Vũ Độc về, ta sẽ khuyên y.”

Bấy giờ Mục Khoáng Đạt mới hài lòng gật đầu, quan sát nét mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn thấy bất an.

“Cả đời ta chỉ nhận hai đồ đệ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Sơn Nhi, con có duyên với ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh khom lưng quỳ rạp dưới đất.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Con lại là một trong số ít người hiểu ý ta, nếu là người khác chắc chắn sẽ không dám chém trước tâu sau hồi ở Đồng Quan như con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Cũng nhờ sư phụ dạy dỗ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đột ngột đổi đề tài, nói, “Đã biết ý ta thì bước kế tiếp không cần nhiều lời nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót tim, biết Mục Khoáng Đạt nói chuyện luôn có thâm ý, lão muốn hắn khuyên Vũ Độc vào cung thu thập bằng chứng để lão sắp xếp.

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vô hình trung, Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khoáng Đạt lại ngồi cùng một thuyền, không biết sau này Mục Khoáng Đạt biết hắn mới là Thái tử thật thì sẽ nghĩ thế nào.

Xương Lưu Quân bên ngoài ho một tiếng, nói, “Tướng gia, Trịnh Ngạn đến.”

“Uống hết chén trà này đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Rồi chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, việc gì nên làm thì làm, nên bỏ hãy bỏ đi, hành trang đã giao, đi được bao xa là do con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận chén trà của Mục Khoáng Đạt, uống cạn, trả lại chén không, hành lễ với lão rồi ra ngoài, thấy Trịnh Ngạn đứng dưới hành lang.

“Bệ hạ gọi ngươi vào cung.” Trịnh Ngạn nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết lý do nhưng giả vờ không biết, hỏi, “Chuyện gì?”

“Thưởng ngươi bữa cơm.” Trịnh Ngạn cười nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát Trịnh Ngạn, không biết Trịnh Ngạn nói thật hay đùa, lúc vào cung, hắn nghe gần đó có tiếng người sôi nổi, hôm nay mây đen dày đặc, trời âm u, hành lang đọng nước mà hoàng cung hết sức náo nhiệt.

“Qua đây qua đây.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn nhóm người đằng xa, phần lớn là thanh thiếu niên, hỏi, “Họ làm gì ở đó vậy?”

“Không liên quan đến ngươi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Đừng hỏi nhiều, cũng đừng nhìn lung tung.”

Trịnh Ngạn dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đến một cung điện vắng lặng, bên trong chỉ có một cái bàn.

“Ngồi đi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xuống, Trịnh Ngạn ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy nguy hiểm, gọi, “Nè! Đi đâu vậy?”

“Đi chút về liền.” Trịnh Ngạn nói vọng vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy định chạy theo, lại nghe tiếng Trịnh Ngạn ngoài hành lang, “Chuẩn bị xong chưa?”

“Chuẩn bị đầy đủ hết rồi.” Thị vệ bên ngoài đáp.

Trịnh Ngạn vào điện, cầm một hộp thức ăn, mở ra trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, hộp có bốn ngăn vuông chứa các món ăn đủ sắc màu và một chén canh, trên chén canh bồng bềnh vài lá ngải xanh. Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ nhận ra mỗi món cơm trắng cắm một đóa hoa lê.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Ăn trước đi.” Trịnh Ngạn xách ghế ngồi ngoài cửa, lấy trong ngực áo một bình rượu.

“Chuyện này… món gì đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên, nếm thử một miếng, tuy không biết món gì nhưng ngon lạ lùng.

“Thịt ram Tiền Đường, cải trắng hầm, sen chín món ngâm rượu.” Trịnh Ngạn lười biếng đáp, “Ăn từ từ thôi, đừng để bị nghẹn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt nghẹn chết, vội húp canh, Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Canh cá nóc, ăn đồ ăn ta làm thì là người của ta, tối nay chúng ta động phòng, dù gì Vũ Độc cũng đã tặng ngươi cho ta rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt phun canh, không mắng tên khốn mà thầm nghĩ may chưa phun, không thì phí quá.

Lần đầu trong đời Đoàn Lĩnh được ăn ngon như vậy, củ sen có chín lỗ, mỗi lỗ nhồi một nguyên liệu khác nhau gồm thịt heo, thịt gà, cá tươi, thịt khô và chân giò hun khói năm vị, không biết tại sao lát sen xắt mỏng như tờ giấy mà không bị nát. Cải trắng chẳng hiểu hầm thế nào mà trông như nụ hoa hé nở. Ngon nhất là thịt ram, vừa dẻo vừa mềm, không ngán một chút nào, thoang thoảng mùi giấm, mặn ngọt vừa miệng.

Chưa tới nửa nén nhang, Đoàn Lĩnh đã chén hết hộp thức ăn, còn định liếm sạch nhưng nhịn xuống được.

Ăn được bữa cơm của Trịnh Ngạn, cảm giác như không uổng phí mười sáu năm sống trên đời.

Nếu Vũ Độc cũng nấu ăn ngon như vậy thì hay biết mấy.


	117. Chương 117: Cùng nhau

Đoàn Lĩnh ăn no rồi xếp đũa ngay ngắn vào hộp, đậy nắp lại.

“Nấu cơm như làm văn.” Trịnh Ngạn ngoài cửa hờ hững nói, “Chú ý phối hợp các nguyên liệu, không được nêm quá cay, quá mặn, đôi khi còn phải thăm dò xuất thân của thực khách, quan sát nét mặt, đoán khẩu vị thích hợp nhất với khách.”

“Tiếp thu.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười đáp, “Ai gả cho ngươi thì chẳng cần đi kiếm ăn nữa.”

Trịnh Ngạn mỉm cười, trêu, “Thực sắc tính dã*, theo ta thì ngày nào thức dậy cũng có ăn, nằm có ăn, ngồi cũng có ăn, lên giường ta ôm ngươi đút ăn, mỹ vị trần gian cầu mà không được đấy.”

_*Một câu nói của Mạnh Tử, có nghĩa: ham muốn ăn uống và tình dục là bản năng của con người._

Đoàn Lĩnh biết một khi hùa theo thì Trịnh Ngạn sẽ nói mãi không ngừng, cũng chỉ có hắn bị trêu, bèn dứt khoát đổi đề tài, “Nấu ăn như trị quốc, trị đại quốc nhược phanh tiểu tiên*.”

_*Trích Đạo Đức Kinh – Lão Tử. Có nghĩa: trị nước lớn như câu cá nhỏ._

Trịnh Ngạn vào lấy hộp thức ăn, đặt bút mực giấy nghiên trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, mở đề thi, nói, “Làm đi, bài thi bị ngấm nước rồi, bệ hạ dặn hôm nay thi lại.”

Trước đó Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đã đoán được, bèn gật đầu, mở giấy, trên giấy viết một câu: Mộc thậm vũ, trất tật phong, trí vạn quốc*.

_*Một câu trích sách Trang Tử, có nghĩa: dãi mưa lớn, hứng gió to, dựng nên vạn nước._

Đây là một đoạn trích từ Tạp thiên Thiên Hạ của Trang Tử chứ không phải nội dung Tứ Thư Ngũ Kinh, hắn không biết các thí sinh khác đã đọc chưa, hắn thì đọc rồi. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đề thi của mọi người đều giống nhau à? Không biết các thí sinh khác làm như thế nào?

Trịnh Ngạn không nói gì, chỉ ôm kiếm ngủ gà ngủ gật trên giường, hiển nhiên là đến gác thi.

Đây không còn là kiến thức mười năm học tập nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến cha, năm xưa cha rất thích Đạo gia. Trị nước lớn như câu cá nhỏ, học võ như Bào Đinh* mổ trâu, thắng được người là mạnh, thắng được mình là kiên cường, sống biết đủ là kẻ giàu.

_*Một nhân vật hư cấu trong Nam Hoa Kinh – Trang Tử, Bào Đinh là đầu bếp của Lương Huệ Vương, kỹ xảo mổ trâu thành thạo đến mức có thể làm nghệ thuật để thưởng thức._

Thế là hắn cũng thích Đạo gia, đọc sách Trang Tử, trong đó có truyện Côn Bằng cưỡi gió bay chín vạn dặm, cõi hỗn mang chưa hình thành trời đất, rùa biển quẫy đuôi muôn trùng sóng, cây cao vươn mình tận trời xanh…

Trong sách có đoạn viết về Đại Vũ trị thủy, chuyện kể rằng vua Vũ lấp sông ngăn lũ, khơi thông kênh rạch tỏa ra bốn rợ chín châu, ba trăm nhánh lớn, ba nghìn nhánh nhỏ, vô vàn mạch con, Vũ tự thân nhấc cày đào sông dẫn nước khắp thiên hạ, bắp chân không thô cũng không lông, dãi mưa lớn, hứng gió to, dựng nên vạn nước.

Cụm từ dãi gió dầm mưa cũng từ đây mà ra.

“Bệ hạ ra đề hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Lo làm đi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ta dốt nát có biết chữ đâu, sao biết được?”

“Chắc chắn ngươi biết chữ.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười.

Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Thi đậu Trạng nguyên ta cũng bái ngươi làm sư phụ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm một hồi, không biết Lý Diễn Thu ra đề này là có ý gì, là thật sự lo nạn lũ lụt ngoài kia hay có thâm ý khác? Hắn không dám đoán bừa suy nghĩ của Lý Diễn Thu, viết bốn chữ ngăn không bằng mở, dùng điển tích Đại Vũ trị thủy để giải đề.

Lần này hắn viết một mạch gần nghìn chữ, không hề trở ngại, cung nữ vào thắp đèn, Trịnh Ngạn vẫn ngồi yên không nhúc nhích như bức tượng.

Cõi lòng Đoàn Lĩnh sáng như gương, viết từ đạo trị thủy đến đạo trị nước, ý dân là nước, nước có thể nâng thuyền, cũng có thể lật thuyền, có thể đẩy thuyền, cũng có thể dâng lũ cuốn phăng tất cả, biết lái thuyền mới có thể yên định nước nhà.

Đoàn Lĩnh viết xong, trái tim lơ lửng đáp đất, không biết Vũ Độc đi đâu, có phải y bảo Trịnh Ngạn đến đón hắn không?

“Vũ Độc đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chờ ở đây.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh làm xong liền đến thu bài, bỏ vào ống dán giấy niêm phong, xoay người đi.

Trịnh Ngạn vừa đi, Đoàn Lĩnh lại bắt đầu căng thẳng, sợ có sát thủ đến lấy mạng nhỏ của mình, may mà lát sau Vũ Độc đã đến, hai người thay ca.

“Chuyện gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc thấp thỏm, giơ ngón trỏ trước môi, “suỵt” một tiếng, vào điện cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Chưa thể về ngay được, chờ bệ hạ xem bài thi của em đã.”

Vũ Độc hạ giọng kể lại chuyện đã xảy ra, Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, hỏi, “Ta đã đồng ý với Mục tướng rồi, thật sự không có cách nào thoái thác nữa, làm sao bây giờ?”

“Để ta nghĩ cách.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Hay là… nói luôn ngay hôm nay.” Đoàn Lĩnh bị chuyện này dằn vặt quá lâu rồi, đau dài không bằng đau ngắn, cứ nói hết tất cả với Lý Diễn Thu, nhưng diễn biến kế tiếp sẽ vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát. Theo dự đoán thì hắn sẽ đối chất với Thái Diêm và Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng hắn không có bất kỳ lợi thế nào cả, chỉ có hai bài thi giật được từ người Nguyên.

“Bài thi nằm trên người huynh hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc đưa kiếm cho Đoàn Lĩnh, cởi dây cột quanh vỏ kiếm, trong sợi dây ló ra mép giấy ố vàng, Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, gật đầu, cột dây lại như cũ.

“Phải nói gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh bất an, nghiêng người ôm Vũ Độc, úp mặt vào ngực y. Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đừng lo, không ai có thể đụng vào em, nếu tình hình không ổn thì ta đưa em đi, chúng ta bỏ trốn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, lắc đầu, bình tĩnh lại.

“Xem tình hình đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đây là thử thách cam go nhất hắn buộc phải đối mặt.

“Ta không vào cung, Mục tướng làm gì được ta?” Vũ Độc nói, “Ép ta nổi nóng thì không ai được sống yên hết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng một lát, lo lắng tột cùng.

“Trừ khi bệ hạ và Thái tử bỏ ý định này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Còn không, Mục tướng nhất định sẽ ép chúng ta.”

Hắn chợt nảy ra một ý, không biết hôm nay có phải thời điểm tốt nhất hay không, nhưng hai người vẫn còn một con đường khác.

“Trong nhà bị ai lục soát.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục biết chuyện bài thi, chắc chắn họ đã nghĩ cách ứng phó, chúng ta không thể dễ dàng vượt qua, hôm nay không nói được, rất có thể sẽ rơi vào bẫy.”

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lát, gật đầu.

“Trịnh Ngạn có nói gì với em không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, Vũ Độc nói, “Hôm nay chợt nhớ ra, ngày đó, sau khi về, Trịnh Ngạn đã thấy chúng ta cất đồ, em có nhận ra không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cố gắng nhớ lại, lắc đầu, đêm đó đúng là Trịnh Ngạn đã thấy, nhưng hắn có biết Vũ Độc cất thứ gì vào hộp không? Hắn sẽ không để tâm đến thế đúng không? Lưng Đoàn Lĩnh toát mồ hôi lạnh, Trịnh Ngạn thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp mở hộc bí mật trên vỏ đao, tuy trống không nhưng nơi đó rõ ràng dùng để giấu đồ.

Lúc ấy hắn còn hỏi, “Các ngươi chơi trò gì bí mật thế?”

Kết hợp với chi tiết trên, Trịnh Ngạn mà chú ý hẳn sẽ thấy Vũ Độc bỏ thứ gì đó vào hộp, nếu Trịnh Ngạn đủ thông minh để nghĩ đến nét mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp trước đó và phản ứng của Vũ Độc, có lẽ hắn sẽ đoán được Vũ Độc đã lấy thứ giấu trong vỏ đao, còn cất làm của riêng!

“Rốt cuộc Trịnh Ngạn ở phe nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hắn rất ít khi ra tay.” Vũ Độc nói, “Năm xưa vì có quan hệ với Diêu Phục nên mới làm chút chuyện thay Diêu hầu, nghe nói có năm nào tiên đế đi qua Hoài Âm, vừa gặp hắn mà như quen đã lâu, sau đó Trịnh Ngạn mới vào cung, sao thế?”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp, Đoàn Lĩnh đang suy nghĩ lập trường của Trịnh Ngạn, nếu cha còn sống, có lẽ Trịnh Ngạn là một trong những người hiếm hoi hợp ý cha. Vũ Độc nổi máu ghen, hỏi, “Hắn có xớ rớ tay chân với em không?”

“Đương nhiên là không.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, không khí nặng nề chợt biến thành kỳ quái.

“Phải kiểm tra mới được.” Vũ Độc sờ soạng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Đây là hoàng cung đó!”

Vũ Độc sờ tới sờ lui, Đoàn Lĩnh luống cuống, Vũ Độc cúi đầu hôn môi hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh thở loạn nhịp.

“Ta muốn về nhà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Vậy đi thôi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đến nơi không có ai thì chẳng phải ngượng ngùng… trái tim Đoàn Lĩnh như tan thành nước, dù có ra sao, hắn vẫn còn một chốn quay về, chính là người bên cạnh. Dù Đoàn Lĩnh có là ai, mang thân phận gì, là Đoàn Lĩnh, là Vương Sơn hay Lý Nhược… Vũ Độc cũng sẽ không bao giờ rời xa hắn.

Hắn ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc, nhón chân, chủ động hôn lên môi y.

Vũ Độc đỏ mặt, nghiêng đầu ôm mũi, bối rối nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, hỏi, “Huynh đỏ mặt cái gì?”

Vũ Độc không nói nên lời, vội xua tay, tiếng bước chân vang lên, Trịnh Ngạn đến.

“Ơ.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Cho ta chơi với được không? Cũng tiện dạy hai ngươi luôn.”

“Cút!” Vũ Độc nóng nảy quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Qua đây nói chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngoài miệng cười nhưng trong lòng đang nghĩ cách thăm dò Trịnh Ngạn, ánh mắt Trịnh Ngạn mang ý cười, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Bệ hạ cho gọi ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đưa em đi.”

Trịnh Ngạn và Vũ Độc đưa Đoàn Lĩnh đến ngoài ngự thư phòng, Trịnh Ngạn khom người nói, “Bệ hạ, Vương Sơn đến.”

“Vào đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã chuẩn bị những gì phải nói, nhưng khoảnh khắc bước vào thư phòng, đầu hắn chợt trống rỗng.

Ngày đó chạm mặt Lý Diễn Thu trong hành lang, hắn không nói được gì, hôm nay cũng vậy, hắn vẫn không nói nên lời.

Lý Diễn Thu ngồi sau bàn, trên bàn đặt bài thi của Đoàn Lĩnh, y ngẩng đầu quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh. Lần này Đoàn Lĩnh mới thấy rõ mặt Lý Diễn Thu.

Lý Diễn Thu giống Lý Tiệm Hồng như đúc, giống từ ánh mắt đến đôi mày, rõ ràng là người mà hắn đã gặp trong mộng bao đêm. Cha đã mất quá lâu, lúc thấy Lý Diễn Thu, hắn cảm giác như mình đã quay ngược thời gian.

Hắn từng rất sợ, sợ năm dài tháng rộng, ký ức nhạt nhòa, sợ đến lúc nào đó hắn sẽ quên mất gương mặt cha, mất đi chiếc đèn soi sáng sinh mệnh hắn, đó là ánh sáng dẫn đường không gì có thể thay thế. Nhưng khi gặp lại Lý Diễn Thu, hắn chợt sinh ra tình cảm quyến luyến không muốn rời xa, chỉ cần nhìn y là cảm giác như cha vẫn còn đây.

Sự gắn kết của tình thân vẫn luôn chảy xuôi dòng máu, chưa bao giờ biến mất.

“Vương Sơn?” Lý Diễn Thu gọi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy lại tinh thần, khom lưng quỳ xuống.

“Thảo dân Vương Sơn bái kiến bệ hạ.”

“Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, ngươi không còn là thảo dân nữa.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Còn chưa xem bài thi của người khác, trẫm không ngờ bài đầu tiên rút ra đọc lại là bài thi của ngươi. Ngồi đi, có mấy câu muốn hỏi ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội hành lễ, lùi qua ngồi sau bàn, lúc ngẩng đầu nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, vừa khéo Lý Diễn Thu cũng đang nhìn hắn.


	118. Chương 118: Lũ lụt

Hôm nay là một ngày dài, sáng về thành, tối vào cung, làm bài thi cả đêm, thấm thoắt đã đến canh tư.

Lý Diễn Thu cũng mệt, lên triều phải đấu trí đấu mưu với các đại thần, bãi triều rồi còn bàn bạc cả ngày, y uể oải dựa ghế, hai người im lặng, không ai lên tiếng.

Ngoài trời vẫn đang mưa, màn mưa phủ mờ trời đất, gió quất vào cửa sổ.

“Tiếng gì đấy?” Lý Diễn Thu bị phân tâm, chậm rãi hỏi.

“Đêm khuya xào xạc nghe mưa gió, ngựa sắt băng sông mộng vấn vương.*” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

_*Nguyên văn là Dạ lan ngọa thính phong xuy vũ, thiết mã băng hà nhập mộng lai. Trích bài Cảm Hoài Thi – Lục Du._

Lý Diễn Thu phì cười, thở dài.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết có lẽ Lý Diễn Thu đã hỏi Vũ Độc lai lịch, thân thế, tuổi… của hắn, nhất thời không biết nói gì.

“Bài thi này là do ngươi làm à?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Đúng vậy, bệ hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, thầm nghĩ không phải hắn làm thì ai làm, chẳng lẽ nhờ người thi hộ.

“Giọng văn của ngươi làm ta nhớ đến một người.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

“Là bạn của bệ hạ à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Diễn Thu đáp, “Người ấy tiếc chữ như vàng, chưa bao giờ viết văn, nhưng từng nói vài câu như _Theo chân Đại Đạo, chẳng dám phô trương.*_ ”

_*Nguyên văn là Hành vu Đại Đạo, duy thi thị úy, trích Đạo Đức Kinh – Lão Tử._

Đoàn Lĩnh biết, trước mắt tuy đã dời đô về Giang Châu nhưng sóng ngầm vẫn còn âm ỉ, chỉ sơ sẩy một chút là cơ nghiệp bao năm của Đại Trần sẽ sụp đổ, Lý Diễn Thu phải chịu quá nhiều áp lực, cả một đất nước đè nặng lên vai y. Xem ra, sự tồn tại của Mục Khoáng Đạt chẳng khác nào viên thuốc an thần với Lý gia.

Trong có tướng hiền nhưng ngoài thiếu tướng mạnh, vấn đề khó khăn nhất lúc này là đối ngoại. Đoàn Lĩnh tin Mục Khoáng Đạt có thể bình ổn thế cuộc, chỉ cần cho lão lâu nhất là ba năm, Giang Châu sẽ về tay tập quyền trung ương. Nhưng người nắm quyền cuối cùng là Mục gia hay Lý gia thì chưa biết.

“Thiên hạ bây giờ hưng thịnh thái bình.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bệ hạ giảm lao dịch hạ thuế ruộng, dân chúng chỉ mong an cư lạc nghiệp, lũ tuy nghiêm trọng nhưng không lâu dài, bệ hạ đừng quá lo.”

“Đúng thế.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vấn đề nan giải nhất là phương Bắc.”

Lý Diễn Thu để bài thi của Đoàn Lĩnh qua một bên, nói, “Không thể che khuất ánh sáng ngọc quý, trẫm duyệt bài thi của ngươi, nhưng để công bằng thì vẫn giao cho quan chấm thi xem lại mới khiến người khác tâm phục khẩu phục. Trẫm hỏi xong rồi, ngươi lui ra đi, sẵn gọi Vũ Độc vào đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy cửa ra ngoài, tuy chỉ đối đáp vài câu ngắn ngủi nhưng không hiểu tại sao cõi lòng hắn phẳng lặng đến lạ, lần này chính thức gặp mặt đã giúp hắn bình ổn tâm trạng. Tứ thúc và cha như có bản lĩnh khác thường, dù trời long đất lở vẫn có thể điềm tĩnh đối mặt, đi theo hai người thì trời có sập cũng chẳng cần phải sợ.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, đẩy cửa vào. Đoàn Lĩnh chờ ở ngoài, nhìn Trịnh Ngạn, Trịnh Ngạn đang đăm chiêu, ngẩng đầu nhìn mưa hắt vào hành lang. Tâm tư Đoàn Lĩnh đã theo Vũ Độc vào ngự thư phòng, nghe giọng Lý Diễn Thu không lớn, như đang dặn dò điều gì, Vũ Độc thấp giọng đáp “vâng”. Nói chuyện không bao lâu, Lý Diễn Thu thuận miệng nói, “Ngươi lui ra đi.”

Vũ Độc ra ngoài, gật đầu với Trịnh Ngạn, dắt Đoàn Lĩnh về.

“Tứ thúc hỏi gì huynh vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc đứng dưới hành lang, giũ áo tơi mặc cho Đoàn Lĩnh, đáp, “Bệ hạ hỏi ta có tìm thấy dấu vết của Trấn Sơn Hà hay không…”

Vũ Độc đột ngột ngừng nói, quay phắt lại, như phát hiện cái gì.

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Vũ Độc nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn hắn ra sau vườn hoa, vòng ngược vào hoàng cung, rẽ vào ngõ hẹp giữa hai cung điện, khi thì để Đoàn Lĩnh đi kế bên, khi thì đẩy hắn ra sau lưng, thỉnh thoảng quay đầu nhìn hai bờ tường.

Lần này Đoàn Lĩnh thấy một bóng người vụt qua chóp mái hiên.

Lúc ra khỏi cung, nước đã ngập đến đầu gối Bôn Tiêu, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa, quay đầu ngựa, đưa lưng che khuất tầm bắn từ bờ tường hậu cung.

“Sa!” Vũ Độc giật dây cương, Bôn Tiêu lao đi như chiếc thuyền lướt nước băng qua màn đêm.

Tướng phủ vẫn sáng đèn, mới ngày đầu về nhà đã xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, hai người ướt như chuột lột, nước đã ùa vào phòng, hôm nay ra ngoài cả ngày, Đoàn Lĩnh đang buồn ngủ, thấy cảnh ngập nước chợt tỉnh hẳn.

Chuồng của Bôn Tiêu không có chỗ khô để nằm, không thể ngủ, đành phải đứng.

Vũ Độc dọn hành lý trên bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Vừa rồi ai theo dõi chúng ta?”

“Ảnh đội.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Gan quá rồi, nếu không phải trời đang mưa, lại còn đi chung với em thì ta xử đẹp chúng cho xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Thái Diêm đã bắt đầu ra tay diệt trừ hắn, hôm nay chỉ theo dõi, có lẽ vẫn đang thăm dò, sau này biết đâu sẽ thẳng thừng xuống tay.

“Bệ hạ nói gì với em?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Cũng chẳng có gì, chỉ hỏi đại khái mấy câu, không có thông tin gì cả.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kể hết với Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Hai người nói gì trong ngự thư phòng?”

“Bệ hạ nói muốn đổi ý.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Cái gì?!” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

Vũ Độc nói, “Bảo ta muốn làm gì thì làm, không muốn vào Đông cung thì thôi, cứ tiếp tục ở cùng em, y sẽ giải quyết giúp ta. Qua mấy ngày nữa, chờ hết lụt rồi sẽ giao nhiệm vụ cho ta. Ta đoán vẫn là nhờ ta tìm Trấn Sơn Hà.”

“Có manh mối rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc lắc đầu, “Vậy nên ta mới hỏi hai người nói gì trong ngự thư phòng.”

“Đâu có nói gì đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày.

“Kỳ vậy.” Vũ Độc nhấc giường lên, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chèn gạch dưới chân giường đi, kê cao tối ngủ ngon.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức nhét gạch dưới chân giường, đây là lần đầu hắn gặp lũ lụt, không biết phải làm gì, chỉ biết ngồi trên giường với Vũ Độc, không dám lộn xộn, sợ sập giường.

“Ta buồn ngủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ngủ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhớ cẩn thận, đừng quậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, nhẹ nhàng nằm xuống.

“Mai phải làm gì đây?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm Vũ Độc, dựa vai y, lẩm bẩm.

Đời hắn ngập tràn bất ngờ và nguy hiểm, Mục Khoáng Đạt, Lý Diễn Thu, Thái Diêm… vô số chuyện, vô số người đan thành một tấm lưới phức tạp, hắn không thể thoát ra, rút dây động rừng. Vừa phải ứng đối với Mục Khoáng Đạt, vừa đề phòng Thái Diêm, vừa chứng minh thân phận với Lý Diễn Thu, bao nhiêu vấn đề khó khăn bày ra trước mắt, như bức tường không thể vượt qua.

“Đừng nghĩ gì nữa hết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngủ đi.”

Sáng hôm sau, nắng ấm chiếu vào, mưa đã tạnh, Giang Châu vẫn ngập trong nước. Không chỉ riêng Giang Châu mà mực nước Trường Giang cũng dâng cao, ngập cả ngoài thành.

“Dậy thôi!” Vũ Độc hô.

Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt, thấy trước giường bắc tấm ván gỗ đặt lên chồng gạch kéo dài đến sân sau, rẽ ngoặt ra cửa, như bến tàu thu nhỏ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, mặt trời lên cao, không biết Vũ Độc sắp xếp nhiều thứ như vậy từ khi nào. Hắn khoác áo ngoài, cột dây lưng, cẩn thận bước dọc ván gỗ. Ngoài cửa có chiếc thuyền nhỏ chặn ngang, trên thuyền có bếp lò, đang nấu nước.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trong thuyền, Vũ Độc chải đầu cột tóc cho hắn, nói, “Đưa em đi chơi, đi nào—”

“Chờ chút!” Bao nhiêu buồn phiền đêm qua tan thành mây khói, Đoàn Lĩnh nảy ra một ý.

—o0o—

Đây là trận lụt trăm năm khó gặp, còn xảy ra ngay đầu xuân năm thứ nhất dời đô, đúng là điềm xấu. Trong thành bàn tán sôi nổi, lòng người hoang mang. Hoàng cung xây trên gò đất cao nên không bị ảnh hưởng.

Thái Diêm vừa dậy đã cho gọi Phùng Đạc, nghe gã báo cáo, mặt hiện vẻ giận dữ.

“Hắn ở trong ngự thư phòng bao lâu?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Chưa tới một chung trà.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Sau đó, các anh em bám theo thì bị Vũ Độc phát hiện, đành phải rút về.”

“Bài thi đâu?” Thái Diêm run giọng hỏi.

“Còn trong ngự thư phòng.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Bệ hạ đã xem, điện hạ, giờ có làm gì cũng vô ích. Đêm qua bệ hạ truyền lệnh Quốc Tử Giám chấm thi thâu đêm, sáng nay bắt đầu bình bầu. Lý do là nước lũ lan tràn, không thể trì hoãn nữa. Chiều nay dán thông báo, ngày mốt triệu tập thi Đình.”

“Nhanh thế sao?!” Thái Diêm không tin nổi.

Phùng Đạc nói, “Chờ sau khi thi Đình, nếu chúng ta xuống tay thì sẽ phạm tội giết mệnh quan triều đình, điện hạ?”

Thái Diêm đầu tóc rối bù, đứng trong điện thở gấp.

“Truyền Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Cuối cùng, Thái Diêm nói, “Ngươi lui ra đi.”

—o0o—

“Mục Khánh!”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ở mũi thuyền, la vào hẻm sau phủ Thừa tướng, Vũ Độc đứng ở đuôi thuyền chống sào.

Mục Khánh thò đầu ra từ cửa sổ lầu hai, thấy là Đoàn Lĩnh, hình như muốn tìm hắn đi chơi, thế là hoan hô phóng xuống lầu.

“Mang tiền theo!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Nhiều chút!”

“Cần bao nhiêu?!” Mục Khánh hỏi.

“Một trăm lượng!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta có chỉ thị của cha ngươi rồi, đi nhận đồ trước đã!”

Xương Lưu Quân ném một túi bạc xuống thuyền, gộp với tiền tích góp của Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc thì tổng cộng có hai trăm hai mươi lượng bạc trắng, bốn mươi lượng vàng ròng.

Ba người ngồi trên thuyền, Vũ Độc đẩy sào, thuyền nhỏ trôi ra ngoài hẻm, vào phố chính, lướt đến phía Nam thành. Dân chúng Giang Châu tìm vui trong đau khổ, dựng quầy trên lầu hai tiếp tục buôn bán, không ít người chèo thuyền, đám con nít ngồi trong chậu gỗ nghịch nước.

Mới qua một đêm, Giang Châu đã thành tòa thành nước, Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, lần đầu Mục Khánh thấy cảnh này, hưng phấn ngút trời. Vũ Độc chèo thuyền đến ngoài phủ quân giáp đen, thấy Tạ Hựu đứng ở đầu thuyền, lướt gió vượt sóng tuần tra thành.

“Tạ tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh đưa chỉ thị viết tay của phủ Thừa tướng, nói, “Cho xin chữ ký, tùy cơ ứng biến.”

Mới sáng Đoàn Lĩnh đã đến tìm Mục Khoáng Đạt xin công văn điều phối sử dụng lương thực trong thành cứu nạn thiên tai, xin thêm một số tiền phòng khi thiếu, nhưng vẫn cần sự đồng ý của Tạ Hựu.

Có Mục Khánh như giữ tấm lệnh bài sống, Tạ Hựu quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, theo sau Đoàn Lĩnh là hai đại thích khách, có cả thiếu gia phủ Thừa tướng, bèn ký tên cho hắn, quân Giang Châu cho mười thuyền nhỏ vận chuyển lương thực.

Thế là Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn đầu mười chiếc thuyền mui của quân giáp đen, tạm gỡ mui, đội thuyền xuất phát đến nhà kho. Sau khi nhận lương thực, đội thuyền tản ra khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ để phân phát.

Đây là nhà của hắn, nước của hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh đón dân chúng gặp nạn lên thuyền, đưa họ lên chỗ cao, tự tay chia lương thực rồi mới đi. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn bờ sông sóng vỗ ào ạt, khe khẽ thở dài.


	119. Chương 119: Họa ngoại xâm

Thấy dân chúng ở nơi cao không vào được thành, Vũ Độc đưa sào cho họ leo lên thuyền rồi chở vào thành.

Thuyền trôi từ cổng thành vào hẻm nhỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh gọi vọng vào hẻm, “Có ai trong đó không?! Nghe ta gọi không?”

Sâu trong hẻm có một giọng già nua đáp lại, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy đó là một bà lão, bà ta ngồi trên sân phơi lầu hai, nơi này gần vùng đất trũng Giang Châu, nước dâng đến tận lầu hai, chỉ còn mỗi khoảnh sân phơi kia chưa ngập nước. Bà lão nói thứ tiếng không ai hiểu, run rẩy kêu cứu.

“Bà có sao không!” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi bà lão.

Vũ Độc nhận ra bà lão kia, nhíu mày, bà lão cũng nhận ra Vũ Độc, cười với y. Vũ Độc gác sào, nhảy lên sân phơi cõng bà xuống thuyền. Bà lão vô cùng cảm kích, vươn tay muốn sờ trán Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cúi đầu cho bà xoa, Mục Khánh cười với bà, bà lão cũng lần mò xoa trán Mục Khánh.

Lúc đi ngang Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán, ông chủ nhận bột của quân giáp đen, tặng lại họ một hộp bánh nếp, Mục Khánh mở hộp, lấy bánh cho bà lão ăn.

“Nhà bà ta bị ngập hết rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Phải kêu quân giáp đen mau chóng đưa bà ta lên chỗ cao ở tạm chứ không dẫn bà ta theo được.”

“Bà là người Tiên Ti hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát bà lão, nghe khẩu âm của bà rất giống tiếng Tiên Ti, hắn chỉ hiểu được mấy từ đơn giản như “cảm ơn” hay “đến đây”, cũng không biết nói.

Xương Lưu Quân ngỡ ngàng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Rốt cuộc ngươi biết bao nhiêu thứ tiếng?”

“Trước kia theo cha vào Nam ra Bắc.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Biết mỗi thứ một chút.”

Quay lại gò đất, một chiếc thuyền ba lá lướt qua, một người cao gầy đứng đón gió, lưng đeo kiếm, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Đoàn Lĩnh vô tình chạm mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, muốn lùi về sau theo bản năng, Vũ Độc đè tay lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh để hắn đứng thẳng.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục!” Mục Khánh gọi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp chắp tay với họ, dặn thuộc hạ vài câu, thuyền ba lá đến gần, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói một câu bằng tiếng Tiên Ti với bà lão, bà ta đáp lại, tươi cười rạng rỡ.

“Gã nói gì vậy?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta tới đón bà.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Chuyển nhà thôi, ngập rồi.”

“Đa tạ các ngươi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặt không đổi sắc, tiến đến khom người vươn tay ra, bà lão gật đầu với nhóm Đoàn Lĩnh, nắm tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cõng bà sang thuyền ba lá, lúc xoay người đi còn nhìn lướt qua Đoàn Lĩnh.

Thuyền ba lá đi xa, một cảm xúc không tên quẩn quanh trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng đang có mặt Xương Lưu Quân và Mục Khánh nên không tiện hỏi nhiều. Lát sau, họ đến chỗ hẹn với quân giáp đen, mọi người đã phát lương thực xong, dù không nhiều nhưng ít ra cũng cứu nguy được hôm nay.

“Chúng ta chia ra.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Mục Khánh, “Tiền xài hết rồi, giờ đi xung quanh xem còn cứu được ai không.”

Mục Khánh hẹn Đoàn Lĩnh giờ Dậu về phủ dùng cơm, hắn và Xương Lưu Quân sang thuyền khác, tách nhóm. Chỉ còn Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc chống thuyền vượt sóng ra cổng thành, nước ngập ngoài tường thành không vàng đục như trong thành mà có màu xanh lục.

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới hỏi Vũ Độc, “Bà lão kia là ai?”

“Người cùng tộc với gã.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Là người Tiên Ti, em xem, đằng kia có con chó kìa, cứu nó không?”

Trên sông có một cục màu trắng lúc chìm lúc nổi, là một con chó trắng đang ngụp lặn trong lũ, Đoàn Lĩnh huýt sáo với nó, con chó bơi đến chỗ họ, bò lên thuyền giũ lông, hắt nước đầy người Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc mắng nó, giơ chân định đá nó lọt sông, con chó vội vàng trốn sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, thè lưỡi, ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh vỗ đầu nó, con chó ngoan ngoãn nằm rạp bên chân Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trên thuyền có mấy con chim, góc thuyền có một con mèo và hai con thỏ tiện tay nhặt dọc đường, tối đưa chúng về phủ Thừa tướng.

Vũ Độc khoanh chân ngồi xuống, suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Bà ta là Phí Liên thị, con gái bà ta từng có hôn ước với Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, năm đó Triệu Khuê phái người đến quê hương của Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nghe ngóng, cuối cùng dẫn bà ta về.”

“Ta chưa nghe gã nhắc chuyện này bao giờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Triệu tướng quân dùng Phí Liên thị để áp chế Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sai gã đến Thượng Kinh lấy đầu em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại lúc Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện ở kinh thành.

“Sau đó đương nhiên là không thành công.” Vũ Độc nói tiếp.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, lẩm bẩm, “Thì ra là vậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp nghĩ kỹ, đằng xa có người chèo thuyền đến hô, “Ai đấy?! Giúp với! Có đại phu không? Mau tìm đại phu!”

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn, không chờ Đoàn Lĩnh lên tiếng, Vũ Độc đã chèo thuyền đến hướng đó, người kia có vẻ là dân vùng lân cận Giang Châu, trên thuyền chở một binh sĩ mặc giáp của quân Chinh Bắc, áo giáp rách tả tơi, gục bên mạn thuyền, dường như bệnh rất nặng.

“Hắn bị sao vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Bị bệnh, ngươi là ai?” Người kia hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh vội qua bắt mạch cho binh sĩ, binh sĩ này sốt cao, đầu óc mơ hồ. Nghe người dân kia kể, binh sĩ này là lính đưa tin đến từ phương Bắc, mang tin quan trọng từ Nghiệp Thành muốn báo với Hoàng đế, nhưng người này bôn ba cực khổ, dầm mưa mấy ngày liền nên phát sốt, cuối cùng ngất xỉu.

—o0o—

Tạnh mưa, Giang Châu vào hè, nắng rọi xuống dòng nước vàng đục trên phố ngoài cổng cung, ve kêu không dứt khiến lòng người sầu muộn, thứ mùi ẩm ướt mốc meo luôn lởn vởn khắp Đông cung, như có thứ gì đang từ từ mục nát.

“Không thể ra tay với hắn ở Giang Châu.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Chưa kể, nếu không thể qua mắt Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân thì ngươi không đụng vào hắn được đâu. Nếu làm liều, bệ hạ sẽ nghi ngờ, ta chỉ nói một câu như vậy, ngươi không tin thì cứ phái Ảnh đội đến thử xem, chờ bị Vũ Độc giết cho xác chất đầy đường, đánh động triều đình, sẵn giúp hắn chứng minh thân phận luôn.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ngươi đang lừa ta.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng, thản nhiên uống trà.

Thái Diêm, “Nếu ngươi thật sự muốn giết người chắc chắn sẽ có rất nhiều biện pháp, ta không tin ngươi chỉ có thể bó tay đứng nhìn, ngươi vốn không muốn giết hắn, đúng không?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời.

“Ta đang nói chuyện với ngươi!” Thái Diêm giận tím mặt, mất khống chế rống lên.

“Phải.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lên tiếng.

Thái Diêm thở phì phò, như con cá sắp chết khô dưới nắng, hắn nói đứt quãng, “Hay lắm… ngươi… ta biết mà… ngươi vẫn luôn lừa ta…”

“Muốn giải quyết dứt điểm chuyện này…” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Chỉ có một cách thôi, ta không tin Phùng Đạc không nghĩ tới.”

Thái Diêm như trông thấy ánh sáng hy vọng, run giọng hỏi, “Phải làm thế nào? Cho ta biết đi, phải làm gì bây giờ?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày với Thái Diêm, nói, “Đi xem dân chúng của ngươi đi, điện hạ, vừa rồi ta về từ phố chính, thấy Thái tử một nước và Thế tử nhà Thừa tướng chạy khắp nơi cứu nạn, phát lương thực kia kìa.”

Thái Diêm sững người, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lễ phép gật đầu với Thái Diêm, ngay lúc này, Trịnh Ngạn đến.

“Bệ hạ cho gọi Thái tử đến điện bên nghị sự.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Có quân báo khẩn cấp từ Nghiệp Thành.”

Đây là lần thứ ba Lý Diễn Thu gặp “Vương Sơn”.

Ngự y đang khám cho binh sĩ kia, các đại thần bàn tán ầm ĩ, đêm qua Lý Diễn Thu ngủ không ngon, bị ồn nhức cả đầu, nắng lóa chiếu vào điện.

Trong ánh nắng, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng sau lưng Vũ Độc nhìn xung quanh, đây là lần đầu hắn gặp trường hợp này, bá quan văn võ chưa đến đông đủ nhưng đã có phân nửa Thượng thư sáu bộ. Ngự y châm cứu cho binh sĩ, Vũ Độc ngồi một bên xem.

Trước khi được đưa đến đây, binh sĩ có lẩm bẩm mấy câu trong lúc hôn mê, Vũ Độc tất bật tìm người, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh nghe được, sau khi nghe báo, Mục Khoáng Đạt bảo Đoàn Lĩnh ở lại, nếu binh sĩ không tỉnh thì để hắn thuật lại.

Khi Thái Diêm đến, quần thần lặng đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thử sờ trán binh sĩ, nóng như lửa.

“Bệ hạ, điện hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Các vị đại nhân, hắn là tướng giữ Nghiệp Thành, mang quân báo khẩn cấp từ phương Bắc chạy về bẩm báo triều đình.”

Tạ Hựu hỏi, “Tin gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Thái Diêm ở ghế khác, nắng soi rõ gương mặt Thái Diêm.

“Vừa rồi hắn lặp đi lặp lại rằng, một tháng trước, người Nguyên liên tục tấn công những vùng đất ngoài Nghiệp Thành, phát động tập kích trong đêm, quân ta thất bại.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hồ tướng quân hy sinh oanh liệt, Lữ đại nhân lạc trong trận địch, không rõ tung tích.”

Mọi người khe khẽ bàn luận, Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm ngâm một hồi, nói với Lý Diễn Thu, “Việc này có liên quan đến sứ giả người Nguyên, lúc trước người Nguyên đặt điều kiện rút quân hai trăm dặm ngoài Ngọc Bích Quan để đổi lấy Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian, có lẽ lần đó tay trắng ra về nên nảy ý đánh chiếm.”

Một ông lão bước lên nói, “Bệ hạ, quân Chinh Bắc là quân chủ lực canh giữ Ngọc Bích Quan, không thể phái đi trợ giúp Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian. Huống hồ, đầu xuân năm nay, chúng ta đã tổ chức cắt giảm quân sự quy mô lớn, Giang Nam gặp nạn lụt, phải tăng cường lực lượng quân đội địa phương.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Hà Gian, Nghiệp Thành là khu vực quân sự chủ chốt của phía Bắc Đại Trần, phía Tây giáp nước Liêu, Bắc giáp nước Nguyên, tuyệt đối không được đánh mất. Tại sao biên ải xảy ra chuyện lớn như vậy mà giờ mới đến bẩm báo?!”

Mọi người im lặng, Đoàn Lĩnh liếc nhìn ông lão, Mục Khoáng Đạt chủ động lên tiếng, “Oa Khoát Đài vốn không có ý định tấn công hai tòa thành này, Nghiệp Thành nằm ngoài Trường Thành, dù buôn bán không tấp nập nhưng vẫn có thể tự cấp tự túc. Đầu năm nay cắt giảm quân sự, Thái thú Nghiệp Thành Lữ Chất có trình công văn báo cáo, khi ấy vẫn chưa có gì khác thường. Hẳn là người Nguyên thay đổi kế hoạch, tạm thời điều động quân đội thâu tóm hai tòa thành luôn một lượt. Vương Sơn, lính đưa tin còn nói gì nữa không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, đáp, “Không, phải chờ hắn tỉnh lại mới hỏi cặn kẽ được.”

Các đại thần đều là người thông minh, chỉ nghe hai câu đã đoán được tình hình khi đó là quân Nguyên bất ngờ đánh úp, cố gắng đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, quân Nghiệp Thành tổ chức tấn công, Thái thú và tướng quân liều mạng chống chọi, cuối cùng một người hy sinh vì nước, một người không rõ tung tích, chắc là bị bắt làm tù binh.

“Hiện tại còn bao nhiêu lính?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Từ sau Thất Tịch năm ngoái…” Tô Phiệt bước lên, khom người nói, “Phí quân sự biên ải được cắt giảm, đến đầu xuân năm nay thì quân lương chỉ còn đủ để cung cấp cho ba nghìn binh tướng, Nghiệp Thành hai nghìn người, Hà Gian một nghìn người.”

Quân lương cho ba nghìn người qua nhiều đợt bóc lột cắt xén, còn phải nuôi đủ loại người trong phủ tướng quân, cuối cùng chỉ đủ cung cấp cho hai nghìn người, đúng là làm khó người ta. Mùa thu năm ngoái, Lý Diễn Thu đại xá thiên hạ, đầu xuân năm nay thì ban lệnh cởi giáp về quê, mới mấy tháng ngắn ngủi, năm vạn quân Chinh Bắc bị cho giải ngũ hết ba vạn, bây giờ làm sao đủ sức phái binh tiếp viện.

“Lữ Chất hẳn là chưa chết.” Lý Diễn Thu nói nhẹ như mây, “Nếu trẫm là người Nguyên, trẫm sẽ không xuống tay giết Thái thú mà dùng để lay động lòng quân Nghiệp Thành, tra khảo bí mật biên ải.”

Mọi người im lặng, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Việc này đã bị trì hoãn quá lâu, chờ thêm một ngày nữa thì biên ải cũng không bị phá ngay đâu, cứ vậy đi, để sau bàn.”

Lý Diễn Thu đứng dậy, quần thần tản đi, Thái Diêm thậm chí không nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh lấy một lần.

Sau khi các quan giải tán, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Tạ Hựu lập tức đến ngự thư phòng vạch kế hoạch với Lý Diễn Thu, ai cũng có toan tính riêng, loạn trong giặc ngoài ập đến cùng lúc. Chỉ còn binh sĩ phát sốt nằm thở dốc trong điện, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể làm gì khác là nhờ Vũ Độc cõng hắn ra khỏi cung.

Theo lý thì phải giao hắn cho bộ Binh, nhưng trong thành đang bị ngập, các bộ lo thân mình còn chưa xong, binh sĩ này bệnh quá nặng, nếu trả về bộ Binh chỉ sợ không được ai chăm sóc mà chết.

“Đưa hắn về nhà chữa bệnh được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Được.” Vũ Độc cõng binh sĩ lên thuyền, nước rút dần nhưng không nhanh như khi ập đến.


	120. Chương 120: Quỷ kế

Về đến nhà thì nước đã rút, đồ đạc bừa bãi. Đoàn Lĩnh đặt binh sĩ kia lên sạp Vũ Độc thường ngồi, châm cứu cho hắn rồi chế thuốc hạ sốt. Lúc cởi giáp da của binh sĩ thì phát hiện trên đùi hắn có vết thương do tên bắn, eo có vết thương do đao chém, vết thương đã nhiễm trùng, hẳn là dọc đường bị chém nhưng hết thuốc bôi, còn dầm mưa, vừa nhiễm phong hàn vừa bị ngoại thương nên mới bệnh nặng thế này.

“Vương thiếu gia!” Một tên sai vặt lội nước đến trước cửa, hô vào trong, “Mở bảng vàng rồi! Thiếu gia bảo ta đến báo với ngài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang trộn thuốc, hỏi, “Đậu không?”

Vũ Độc dừng động tác.

“Hạng bảy!” Tên sai vặt cười nói.

“Ừ, tốt.” Đoàn Lĩnh đang nghĩ về tình trạng bệnh của binh sĩ, thể chất quân nhân vốn khỏe, uống thuốc vào hẳn là sẽ vượt qua được.

Tên sai vặt, “…”

Vũ Độc chỉ cười nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra, hỏi, “Nên thưởng cho hắn phải không?”

Vũ Độc lấy trong ngực áo một phong bì đỏ, đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận lấy, đưa cho tên sai vặt, nói cảm ơn, hắn như vừa tỉnh mộng, hỏi, “Huynh biết từ trước rồi à?”

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc nghiêm túc nói, “Nhưng ta biết chắc chắn em sẽ đậu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rất phấn khích, bỗng chốc thất thần, từ ngày dựng nước, đây là lần đầu tiên Đại Trần có Thái Tử đích thân tham gia thi cử, còn chờ xếp hạng.

“Nhưng sự thật thì… vì ta làm văn tốt nên mới đậu đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, thấy có lẽ hắn vui không phải vì đậu cao mà là được thi lại để gặp Lý Diễn Thu.

“Suỵt.” Vũ Độc chỉ binh sĩ nằm trên sạp, ra dấu nói năng cẩn thận, sau đó bước đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, ngồi xổm bên cạnh hắn, nghiêng đầu nhìn vào mắt hắn, áp đến gần.

Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng y muốn nói gì, bèn kề sát vào, Vũ Độc hôn lên môi Đoàn Lĩnh, mặt Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức đỏ bừng, Vũ Độc thuận thế ôm eo hắn, môi lưỡi dây dưa, Đoàn Lĩnh chìm đắm trong nụ hôn.

Hồi lâu sau, Vũ Độc thả Đoàn Lĩnh ra, hai người nhìn nhau cười, lần này Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự vui vẻ, không liên quan đến thi Hội hay việc nước, hắn vui từ sâu trong nội tâm, hắn đã chứng minh được năng lực của mình.

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một lát, nhướn mày hỏi, “Lần trước em nói nếu thi đậu thì muốn ta đồng ý với em một chuyện, là chuyện gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại khi đó, nhất thời bối rối, ấp úng hồi lâu, nói, “Không… không có gì.”

“Mai thi Đình rồi.” Vũ Độc thì thầm bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chờ thi xong, ta dạy em chuyện này…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nuốt nước bọt, nhìn Vũ Độc, binh sĩ kia đột nhiên ho dữ dội, hai người vội tách ra, binh sĩ mở mắt, nói, “Nước… nước.”

—o0o—

Hoàng hôn, không khí sau mưa vô cùng mát mẻ, chân trời đỏ rực màu máu. Chuông gió dưới hành lang Đông cung đung đưa.

“Thần có kế này, có lẽ sẽ diệt trừ được Vương Sơn cho điện hạ.”

“Nói đi.” Thái Diêm đáp.

Phùng Đạc trầm ngâm thật lâu, dạo trong điện vài bước, nói, “Trước mắt, Vương Sơn đã đậu kỳ thi Hội, mai sẽ thi Đình, bất luận có đậu tam giáp* hay không thì vẫn là cống sĩ.”

_*Ba hạng thi đậu trong kỳ thi Hội và thi Đình, đệ nhất giáp gồm Trạng nguyên, Bảng nhãn, Thám hoa; đệ nhị giáp là Hoàng giáp; đệ tam giáp là Tiến sĩ._

Phùng Đạc nhìn Thái Diêm, ánh mắt như cất chứa ẩn ý, gã không hỏi nhiều, Thái Diêm mất tự nhiên nhìn chỗ khác.

“Muốn loại trừ kẻ này thì chỉ cần tạo dựng một sự cố.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Sự cố này tuyệt đối không được xảy ra trong kinh thành mà phải càng xa càng tốt.”

“Đúng vậy.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ngươi nói tiếp đi.”

Phùng Đạc nói, “Chúng ta có một cơ hội cực kỳ tốt, hãy cho hắn đậu tam giáp, làm Tiến sĩ.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Thái Diêm suy tính.

“Sau đó, hắn có hai lựa chọn.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Một là vào viện Hàn Lâm, hai là ra ngoài nhậm chức, đây là quy định bao đời. Thần đã xem bài thi của hắn, đến lúc đó, điện hạ chỉ cần góp lời với bệ hạ rằng Vương Sơn đủ sức dẹp yên nước nhà, cho vào viện Hàn Lâm dạy học là xem thường hắn, rồi chúng ta nương tình thế thả hắn ra ngoài.”

“Ý hay.” Thái Diêm mỉm cười, gió cuốn mây tan, hắn như trông thấy ánh sáng hy vọng, nói, “Cho hắn ra ngoài làm Huyện thừa rồi phái Ảnh đội đuổi theo giết, quyết định vậy đi!”

Phùng Đạc nói, “Nhưng trước hết phải bắt Vũ Độc ở lại kinh thành, tuyệt đối không được thả y.”

Thái Diêm trầm ngâm một lát, chậm rãi lắc đầu, nói, “Vũ Độc sẽ không đồng ý, nhất định y sẽ đi theo Vương Sơn.” Lúc Thái Diêm suy nghĩ, ánh mắt Phùng Đạc đầy vẻ nghi ngờ, bèn sửa lời, “Tính tình Vũ Độc quái gở thất thường, xưa nay không nghe lời ai, cũng không chịu nhận chức quan.”

“Hay là làm thế này?” Phùng Đạc nói, “Mớm lời cho Mục tướng tìm lý do giữ Vũ Độc ở lại.”

Thái Diêm nhíu mày, lát sau hỏi, “Nếu Vũ Độc luôn đi cùng Vương Sơn thì có giết hắn được không?”

Phùng Đạc đáp, “Thế thì phải cần Ô Lạc Hầu Mục phối hợp. Chỉ cần tống hắn đến nơi khác, hắn không quen người và địa hình, rất dễ cho chúng ta ra tay, huống hồ, ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Mục Khoáng Đạt, chúng ta hành động nhiều lần cũng chẳng ai nghi ngờ, nếu đưa hắn tới Giao Châu bị giặc Oa xâm lấn thì càng có lý do xuống tay.”

Thái Diêm như trút được gánh nặng, chỉ cần ném Đoàn Lĩnh đến chốn khỉ ho cò gáy rồi huy động toàn lực lượng Ảnh đội, giết một lần không được, chẳng lẽ hai lần ba lần vẫn không xong? Đối phương có cẩn thận đến mấy cũng chỉ có hai người mà thôi.

“Nếu Vũ Độc đi theo thì ngươi nắm chắc mấy phần?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Mười phần.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Nhưng phải giết luôn Vũ Độc, bằng không, nếu sau này y biết được chắc chắn sẽ quay lại báo thù.”

“Giao hết cho ngươi.” Thái Diêm ngồi trong điện, bóng nắng ảm đạm chớp lóe.

—o0o—

Nửa đêm, Vũ Độc đỡ binh sĩ kia dậy, để hắn dựa sạp, Đoàn Lĩnh đút cháo và thuốc cho hắn. Binh sĩ kia cũng xem như mạng lớn, thế mà vượt qua được, hắn nói mình tên Tôn Đình, là người Nghiệp Thành, mười sáu tuổi tòng quân, đến nay đã được mười năm, khi điều binh cũng từng theo Lý Tiệm Hồng chinh chiến.

Sau đó Lý Tiệm Hồng bị cướp binh quyền, quân Chinh Bắc được chỉnh đốn lại, Tôn Đình được gọi về Nghiệp Thành gác biên ải. Ba thành Nghiệp Thành, Hà Gian và Xương Châu đã nhiều năm không gặp loạn lạc chiến tranh, không ngờ một tháng trước, hàng vạn người Nguyên đột ngột tập kích, toàn quân Nghiệp Thành liều chết phản công, trả giá thảm khốc mới chống nổi cường địch.

“Ai dẫn binh?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Tôn Đình đáp, “Một gã người Nguyên tên Hoa Nhĩ Sát.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa nghe cái tên này bao giờ, hỏi, “Thuộc hạ của ai?”

“Oa Khoát Đài.” Tôn Đình nói, “Chắc là đi rồi, mới một đêm mà không còn ai cả.”

Xưa nay người Nguyên luôn như vậy, họ di chuyển dọc Trường Thành đánh thành cướp đất, đi qua nơi nào thì nơi ấy chẳng còn lấy một ngọn cỏ, thôn làng bị thiêu trụi, giết sạch dân chúng rồi cướp lương thực.

“Chúng sẽ còn quay lại.” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày, “Triều đình sẽ không điều binh cho các ngươi đâu.”

Tôn Đình nói, “Vậy phải làm sao? Nếu Nghiệp Thành thất thủ, Hà Gian cũng tiêu đời, Xương Châu cũng mất, toàn quận Hà Bắc sẽ rơi vào tay người Nguyên!”

“Thái thú đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Tôn Đình lắc đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh an ủi vài câu, đỡ hắn nằm xuống, hứa là mai sẽ dẫn hắn đến gặp vua. Đêm đó trời trong vời vợi, Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, ngủ không được, hắn ngồi ngoài cửa, dựa Vũ Độc suy nghĩ phải làm gì với Nghiệp Thành.

Không phải triều đình không muốn cứu mà thật sự không thừa binh lực, nếu điều động quân canh phòng Ngọc Bích Quan, người Liêu sẽ thừa cơ đánh chiếm. Bây giờ đám đại thần trong triều chỉ biết nói vuốt đuôi, rằng biết thế thì đã đồng ý yêu cầu của sứ giả người Nguyên, đánh đổi Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian thì sẽ không xảy ra chuyện này.

Vũ Độc nói, “Hay là tìm Tạ Hựu? Bảo hắn phái người đến Nghiệp Thành tạm thời bình ổn tình hình.”

“Không, hắn không làm được.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phải tìm Hàn Tân ở Ngọc Bích Quan.”

“Hàn Tân là ai?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Huynh quên rồi hả, Hàn Tân là kẻ năm xưa phản bội cha… tiên đế, là Hổ uy tướng quân của quân Chinh Bắc.”

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới nhớ ra, trước kia Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ nhắc có một lần mà Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn nhớ, Hàn Tân và Biên Lệnh Bạch từng là trợ thủ đắc lực trong quân Chinh Bắc, ắt hiểu rõ hình tình vùng hiểm yếu biên cương, Triệu Khuê đã chết, chỉ còn Hàn Tân mới có thể cố thủ biên ải và đánh trực diện với kẻ địch. Tuy quân đội của Tạ Hựu có đến năm vạn người nhưng toàn là con cháu quân phương Nam, phái đi đánh giặc trong thời gian ngắn thì được chứ không thể đóng quân lâu dài.

Quận Hà Bắc vốn có sáu thành, sau khi ký hiệp ước Thượng Tử, ba thành phía Bắc là Thượng Tử, Thông Thành và Hổ Khâu đã thuộc về Liêu, ba thành phía Nam là Xương Châu, Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian về Trần. Sau đó người Liêu thua trận, ấy cũng là năm Truật Xích bỏ trốn, ba thành Hà Bắc đã lọt về tay người Nguyên.

Tên quận đã từng có lúc bị lãng quên… bất luận thế nào, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng phải bảo vệ nó.

Hắn dựa Vũ Độc mà ngủ, sáng hôm sau, Tôn Đình đánh thức hắn.

“Thiếu gia.” Tôn Đình nói, “Hôm nay có gặp bệ hạ không? Nếu không gặp được thì tiểu nhân về.”

Vợ con của Tôn Đình đang ở Nghiệp Thành, hắn từng đi qua Tây Xuyên, biết cách làm việc của kinh thành, hắn chỉ có hai bàn tay trắng, đến bộ Hộ hay bộ Binh còn được, chứ có chờ ở kinh thành ba năm cũng không thể gặp vua.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp một cái, hỏi, “Giờ nào rồi?”

Vũ Độc đang luyện kiếm trong sân, đáp, “Còn sớm, dậy ăn sáng đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Tôn Đình, “Ngươi chờ ở nhà đi, hôm nay ta vào cung thi Đình, bất luận thế nào, khi về sẽ cho ngươi câu trả lời chắc chắn, chờ ta lấy tin về rồi đi.”

Tôn Đình không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh là cống sĩ, không chừng tương lai còn là tam giáp, vội khom người, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám nhận, khách khí chắp tay đáp lễ. Dù gì cũng là thuộc hạ cũ của cha, xem như cùng lứa với mình, ít nhiều cũng có cảm tình.

Ăn sáng xong, Vũ Độc đưa Đoàn Lĩnh đến ngoài điện Anh Hòa, bị quân giáp đen chặn lại.

“Hôm nay thi Đình, ai không liên quan thì ra ngoài.” Một binh sĩ nói.

Vũ Độc nổi cáu, giận quá hóa cười, “Ừ, được thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ Vũ Độc ra tay thật thì có lẽ toàn quân Giang Châu bị vạ lây, vội nói, “Không sao mà, ta tự vào.”

Vũ Độc mới giơ tay, hai binh sĩ vội hoảng hốt trốn ra phía sau, hiển nhiên đã được nhắc trước. Nhưng Vũ Độc chỉ ôm gáy Đoàn Lĩnh, áp trán mình vào trán hắn, thấp giọng nói, “Ta chờ em trong cung, đi cầu kiến trước.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Thái Diêm dù có năng lực phi thường đến mấy cũng không dám xuống tay trong lúc thi Đình, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc trao đổi ánh mắt, Vũ Độc chỉ ngực mình, ý bảo phải cẩn thận, hắn vẫn còn pháp bảo phòng thân, Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, theo binh sĩ vào điện.


	121. Chương 121: Thi Đình

Cống sĩ tụ tập trước điện, một học sĩ viện Hàn Lâm điểm danh, cách đó không xa, Hoàng Kiên gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đệ đến rồi!”

“Huynh cũng đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, gật đầu, ấn dấu tay lên giấy.

Hoàng Kiên hỏi, “Sư phụ đâu?”

Hôm qua bận rộn, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng có tâm trạng để ý Mục Khoáng Đạt, cũng không có thời gian hỏi đồng môn thi như thế nào. Mọi người đều bận vắt giò lên cổ, Mục Khoáng Đạt cả đêm không về. Đoàn Lĩnh cho Hoàng Kiên biết, hai người sang chỗ vắng nói chuyện, không lâu sau, có hai người khác bước đến chỗ Hoàng Kiên, cười với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Sư đệ.” Hoàng Kiên giới thiệu Đoàn Lĩnh với hai người kia, Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau nửa bước, hành lễ.

Hai người kia cũng thi lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh, Hoàng Kiên giới thiệu từng người, “Tần Húc Quang, Tăng Vĩnh Nặc.”

Người tên Tần Húc Quang chừng ba mươi tuổi, Tăng Vĩnh Nặc thì chưa đến ba mươi, Tần Húc Quang lớn tuổi nhất trong bốn người, mọi người đều gọi Tần huynh, nhưng Tần Húc Quang rất khiêm nhường trước Hoàng Kiên và Đoàn Lĩnh.

Cha của Hoàng Kiên là Ngự sử tuần diêm, lúc ông nội Đoàn Lĩnh còn ở ngôi, Hoàng Phủ là trọng thần của Đại Trần, sau đó bị khép tội tham ô rồi chết trong ngục, mấy năm sau, Mục Khoáng Đạt lật lại bản án của Hoàng Phủ, đưa Hoàng Kiên về Giang Châu đọc sách, khổ công học hành mười năm, cuối cùng cũng đến ngày thi Đình.

Tần Húc Quang là con của Tri phủ Huy Châu, cha mẹ vẫn còn, muốn vào kinh thi làm quan, chỉ có Tăng Vĩnh Nặc xuất thân con nhà buôn muối Giang Nam, Đoàn Lĩnh là con thương buôn dược liệu, cũng miễn cưỡng xem như ngang hàng. Mọi người hàn huyên vài câu, Hoàng Kiên hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nghe nói hôm qua có người từ biên ải vào thành à?”

“Phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh bị việc này dằn vặt từ đêm qua đến giờ, mặt ủ mày ê, nghĩ cũng buồn cười, cả triều văn võ mà không đưa ra nổi một biện pháp, để cả đám cống sĩ chưa thi đậu nóng ruột nóng gan lo việc lớn nước nhà.

Đoàn Lĩnh kể rõ tình hình với Hoàng Kiên, ba người gật đầu.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Hoàng Kiên, “Hoàng sư huynh thấy sao?”

Hoàng Kiên đáp, “Ắt là sư phụ đã có chủ ý, có lẽ hôm nay sẽ đưa ra cách giải quyết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Hoàng Kiên sẽ không nói nhiều trước mặt mọi người, kẻo chưa thi Đình đã bị chụp mũ ra vẻ ta đây.

“Thi xong nhớ tìm ta.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Có việc cần bàn.”

“Thi Đình xong rồi mặc sức làm quen.” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc cười nói.

“Đương nhiên rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười, thầm nghĩ đúng là hời cho mấy người.

Tần Húc Quang nói, “Nghe nói thành Giang Châu có một tiệm mỳ tên Đệ Nhất Thiên Hạ Quán, hay là tối đến nếm thử, nhân tiện thuê một phòng riêng nói chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ biết còn chỗ không mà thuê, đừng có mơ mộng hão huyền… mãi đến khi nghe tiếng chuông, hắn nói qua loa mấy câu, ý là để sau tính rồi theo các thí sinh vào điện Anh Hòa.

Tổng cộng có một trăm mười hai cống sĩ, mọi người chen chúc, chật như nêm cối, theo lý thì hôm nay phải tắm gội sạch sẽ, tĩnh tâm thắp nhang cầu nguyện rồi mới vào cung, nhưng đang thời kỳ đặc biệt, phải tạm thời thích nghi, miễn hết những nghi thức rườm rà.

Thời tiết đầu hè vừa nóng vừa bí hơi, vô cùng khó chịu.

Đang xếp hàng, Trịnh Ngạn trong cửa bước ra huýt một tiếng, gọi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Qua đây!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Nhanh lên coi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Bệ hạ biết lại mắng ta cho xem.”

Dưới bao nhiêu ánh nhìn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt đi theo, Trịnh Ngạn dẫn hắn đi đường tắt.

Vừa vào cửa đã thấy Vũ Độc chờ sau cột, Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, định lên tiếng thì Vũ Độc làm dấu im lặng, chỉ một cái bàn, ý là chỗ của hắn ở đó.

Trong điện xếp hơn trăm chiếc bàn, khung cảnh rất hoành tráng, Đoàn Lĩnh thở ra một hơi, ngồi xuống, lát sau, thêm một tên đi cửa sau xuất hiện, ra là Mục Khánh.

“Ây dà.” Mục Khánh nói, “Ta đã dặn họ đón ngươi vào cung trước để khỏi xếp hàng, sao giờ mới đến?”

“Bị ta đuổi đi.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Cho hắn ngủ thêm một lát.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Mục Khánh, “Đêm qua ngươi không về hả?”

“Không.” Mục Khánh nói, “Ta đem bánh cho ngươi nè, tiểu cô nói ăn là đậu Trạng nguyên đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nắc nẻ, Mục Khánh đưa ra một gói giấy đựng bánh hồ đào hình con cá, ý là cá chép vượt vũ môn, hai người bẻ bánh làm hai, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn đầu cá, Mục Khánh ăn đuôi cá.

“Ta không cần đậu Trạng nguyên.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Làm Bảng nhãn được rồi.”

Mục Khánh và Đoàn Lĩnh đang cười đùa, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt thấy có người tới, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầm kiếm Thanh Phong vào trường thi, hai người im bặt. Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến đứng sau cột, nhìn lướt qua Đoàn Lĩnh, dừng mắt trên tay trái của hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh giũ ống tay áo che chuỗi vòng đậu đỏ Vũ Độc tặng đeo trên tay.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không đổi nét mặt, chỉ yên lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh một hồi rồi chuyển mắt sang nơi khác.

Khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh có thể đoán được Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang nghĩ gì.

Gã đang tìm chuỗi tràng hạt đã tặng hắn, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh chưa đeo lần nào.

“Xương Lưu Quân đâu?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Vừa đi ngang ngự thư phòng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Thấy gã trong đó, chắc sắp đến.”

Chuông vang lần hai, thông báo quan gác thi phải đến điện, một cơn gió ùa vào, là Xương Lưu Quân mặc nguyên cây đen, che kín mặt.

Vũ Độc nói, “Đông đủ cả, nghiêm túc thật.”

“Coi thi thôi.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Lo mà thi cho tốt.”

Bốn thích khách đứng sau bốn cây cột, gác bốn góc phòng thi, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết hôm nay họ là người gác thi.

Chuông vang lần ba, cửa điện mở, các cống sĩ nối đuôi nhau vào tự tìm chỗ ngồi. Trịnh Ngạn, Xương Lưu Quân nhìn chằm chặp từng cử động các cống sĩ, phòng khi có người gian lận. Lang Tuấn Hiệp trông như lơ đãng, luôn quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc cũng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, thỉnh thoảng liếc Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hai người đứng ở hai góc đối diện, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đành phải nhìn chỗ khác.

Lát sau, cửa chính mở, nắng sớm chiếu vào.

Phía sau có người hô, “Thiên tử giá lâm! Hành lễ—”

Các thí sinh sôi nổi đứng dậy, quỳ rạp dưới đất, cùng hô, “Bệ hạ vạn tuế!”

Vạt áo vàng rực của Lý Diễn Thu lướt qua như cơn gió, tiến đến ghế rồng trong điện, nói nhẹ như mây, “Bình thân.”

“Tạ ơn bệ hạ—”

Các thí sinh lần lượt đứng dậy, ngồi sau bàn.

Lý Diễn Thu lướt mắt khắp điện, cuối cùng dừng mắt ngay gương mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, thờ ơ nói, “Mở đề.”

Nội Các Đại học sĩ mở một tờ giấy, đọc to trước mặt mọi người, “Trẫm từng nghe, trị thiên hạ bằng đạo, bằng đức…”

Trong điện lặng ngắt như tờ, các thí sinh nín thở lắng nghe.

“…thế nhưng, trên đường có trộm cướp, ngoài đồng có người chết đói, biên cương nổi lửa chiến tranh…”

Trái tim Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên cổ họng, đột nhiên hiểu được tâm trạng của Lý Diễn Thu, nỗi xót xa trăm họ hiện rõ ràng trong đề thi.

“…hãy lắng nghe mà phân ưu vì Trần, chớ có kiêng dè, khâm thử.”

Trong điện yên tĩnh đến mức nghe được tiếng kim rơi, thái giám hô, “Cung tiễn thiên tử—”

Các thí sinh lại đứng dậy quỳ lạy, hô vạn tuế, chờ Lý Diễn Thu đi khuất, Nội Các Đại học sĩ mới ra lệnh bình thân, các thí sinh bắt đầu giải đề.

Ý của Lý Diễn Thu là hiện tại loạn trong giặc ngoài, y đã dốc hết sức cũng không biết nguyên do vấn đề nằm ở đâu, Đại Trần bấp bênh, triều đình nghiêng ngửa, muôn dân khốn khó, giặc Hồ phương Bắc thường xuyên xâm lấn, ai có thể cứu trẫm? Ai có thể cứu lấy Đại Trần? Phải cố gắng trả lời, không được úp mở giấu diếm.

Sau khi Đại học sĩ đi, có người muốn nói chuyện, Trịnh Ngạn đột ngột lên tiếng.

“Các vị là trụ cột tương lai của Đại Trần ta.” Trịnh Ngạn chân thành nói, “Cấm nói chuyện lúc làm bài, bằng không máu văng năm bước thì bọn ta khó ăn nói với bệ hạ lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phì cười, trải giấy, nhúng mực, bắt đầu làm bài, viết dòng đầu tiên, khắp thiên hạ, đất nơi nào cũng là đất của vua, dân chốn nào cũng là dân của vua.

Suy cho cùng, vấn đề thứ nhất của Đại Trần là lãnh thổ, hai là ruộng đất. Bị hiệp ước Thượng Tử thắt chặt nhiều năm, tộc Hồ phương Bắc đánh chiếm liên miên, gần như đã vét sạch Đại Trần. Tệ nạn phương Nam kéo dài quá lâu, dân chúng mất ruộng đất, phải sống đầu đường xó chợ, phân hóa giai cấp, chênh lệch giàu nghèo quá lớn, cần phân chia lại ruộng đất, nhưng việc cấp bách là phải dẹp loạn trong nước…

Thời gian thấm thoắt trôi, mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh định viết lại phân tích giống bài thi Hội, sau đó ngẫm nghĩ, hắn bắt đầu viết về trận Thượng Kinh hai năm trước.

Tại sao cha lại chết? Ai giết người?

Nếu tiên đế còn sống, liệu cục diện hôm nay có điêu đứng như thế này không?

Trong hai năm qua, Đoàn Lĩnh đã học được rất nhiều, thậm chí gặp người phản đối cha cũng có thể bình thản bỏ qua. Chiến tranh nhiều năm, quân đội được liên tục đưa lên phương Bắc giao chiến với ngoại tộc, hết đánh Liêu rồi đánh Nguyên, hắn thấy được công lao và sự nghiệp vĩ đại của cha, lòng tôn kính ngưỡng mộ vẫn chẳng hề suy suyễn.

Nhưng hắn cũng thấy dân chúng Trung Nguyên lao đao trong nạn đói, sức mạnh quốc gia yếu kém và thái độ của các gia tộc Giang Châu.

Đại Trần cần một người như cha, cũng cần một người dẫn dắt, sửa chữa đất nước rệu rã này, để nó không sụp đổ bởi những đợt tấn công sắp đến.

Đoàn Lĩnh dần hiểu được kỳ vọng năm xưa Lý Tiệm Hồng gửi gắm vào hắn, cha gọi hắn là “bệ hạ” không phải chỉ để đùa vui, hắn là ngọn đèn dẫn lối cho chiếc thuyền của cha vượt sóng Trường Giang trong đêm tối. Cả đời cha chỉ có thể đánh trận, đánh đến chết mới thôi, đó là trách nhiệm, là định mệnh của cha.

Còn trách nhiệm của hắn là ngay trên giấy này đây.

“Ngươi nhìn hắn mãi làm gì?” Giọng Vũ Độc chợt vang lên từ góc Tây Bắc.

Các thí sinh giật mình, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra, không người trả lời, cũng không biết Vũ Độc nói ai.

“Còn nhìn hắn nữa.” Giọng Vũ Độc quanh quẩn trong điện, “Thì đừng trách ta rút kiếm.”

Các thí sinh hốt hoảng, không biết có xuất hiện cảnh máu văng năm bước như Trịnh Ngạn nói hay không, hồi sau, Vũ Độc không nói gì nữa, mọi người mới tiếp tục làm bài.


	122. Chương 122: Oán hận chồng chất

Lát sau, tứ đại thích khách bắt đầu tuần tra, mỗi người một đường đi qua các dãy bàn.

Thi Đình kéo dài cả ngày, giữa trưa, trời nóng dần, cung nữ đặt chén trà và vài món bánh trái lên từng bàn. Đoàn Lĩnh khát khô cổ nhưng không dám uống, một đôi giày dừng bên cạnh hắn, khom người lấy chén trà của cung nữ, thay chén nước khác, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn lên, thấy là Vũ Độc mới cầm chén uống.

Vũ Độc rót thêm chén nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám uống nhiều, sợ tức bụng, tiếp tục làm bài, viết không biết thời gian, hắn chìm đắm trong hồi ức, nhớ những trải nghiệm năm nào, tấu chương chất cao như núi trong thư phòng Mục Khoáng Đạt, dân chúng chạy nạn… hàng loạt hình ảnh lướt qua trước mắt.

Đặt bút chuyển ý, nước mắt Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống giấy thi, làm nhòe nét chữ cuối cùng kết thúc bài thi.

Hắn dùng tay áo lau nước mắt, gác bút, thở ra một hơi, như đã dùng cạn sức lực cả đời để viết xong bài thi này.

Đáy lòng hắn vô cùng bình lặng, chỉ ngơ ngẩn ngồi đó. Mãi đến khi mặt trời về Tây, ánh nắng trong điện chuyển màu đỏ cam, hồi chuông thứ tư vang lên, Nội Các Đại học sĩ đến thu bài, Đoàn Lĩnh mới trút được gánh nặng, ngẩng đầu, chợt trông thấy Thái Diêm. Thái Diêm ngồi trên nơi cao, không biết đến từ khi nào.

Hai người đối mặt, Thái Diêm nhìn hắn chằm chặp, bất ngờ qua đi, Đoàn Lĩnh bình tĩnh lại, mỉm cười với Thái Diêm. Thái Diêm cũng cười với hắn, nụ cười mang ẩn ý khó hiểu.

“Các vị vất vả rồi.” Thái Diêm nói.

Các thí sinh dồn dập bái kiến Thái tử, rạp mình quỳ lạy, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh đứng giữa điện đối mặt Thái Diêm. Lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh vuốt phẳng vạt áo, không ngần ngại quỳ xuống lạy Thái Diêm.

“Bình thân.” Thái Diêm nói rồi xoay người đi.

“Các vị cống sĩ.” Thái giám nói, “Mời sang điện bên dùng bữa tối rồi hẵng về.”

Thái Diêm đi rồi, các thí sinh trong điện thở phào nhẹ nhõm, Đoàn Lĩnh đến trước mặt Trịnh Ngạn, nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, ta có việc cầu kiến bệ hạ.”

“Vũ Độc có nói rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Lát nữa các ngươi hãy đến ngoài ngự thư phòng rồi ta dẫn ngươi vào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn lướt qua điện, thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn chưa đi mà đang nói chuyện với Nội Các Đại học sĩ, bèn gọi, “Ô Lạc Hầu đại nhân, có chuyện cần nói, vãn sinh sẽ chờ ngoài hành lang.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp có vẻ bất ngờ, Đoàn Lĩnh nói xong rồi rời khỏi điện Anh Hòa, đến cuối hành lang. Vũ Độc đang ngồi uống nước trên lan can chờ Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đi ăn không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Lát nữa đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, ngồi kề vai Vũ Độc.

“Thi sao rồi?” Vũ Độc thấy sắc mặt Đoàn Lĩnh không tốt, cứ tưởng hắn thi không được. Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn chìm trong ký ức, nghe thế thì lấy lại tinh thần, nói với Vũ Độc, “Huynh nói sẽ dẫn ta đi muôn nơi, ta muốn đến Nghiệp Thành.”

“Đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lát mình về dọn đồ.”

Vũ Độc không hỏi tại sao, cứ như chỉ cần là mong muốn của Đoàn Lĩnh, y sẽ chấp nhận vô điều kiện.

“Huynh không hỏi tại sao ta quyết định như vậy à?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm.

Vũ Độc đáp, “Em có thể bảo vệ Đồng Quan, đương nhiên cũng sẽ bảo vệ được Nghiệp Thành.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết lần này không đơn giản như vậy, lần trước nhiệm vụ chỉ là giết người, phải nhờ may mắn mới bảo vệ được Đồng Quan, dù hắn rành binh pháp nhưng thật sự dẫn binh ra chiến trường là chuyện khác hoàn toàn, hắn vẫn còn do dự, Vũ Độc không nói gì, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, chờ hắn quyết định.

Ngay lúc này, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện, gã bước dọc hành lang đến chỗ hai người, Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Gã đến kìa.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh tạm dừng suy tư, ngẩng đầu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Gã vẫn vậy, không hề thay đổi, vẫn anh tuấn như ngọc như tùng, vẫn là người trong ký ức của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, bước đến chỗ gã.

“Chuyện gì?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

“Có mấy lời muốn nói với ngươi.” Đoàn Lĩnh trầm giọng nói, từ từ đến trước mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Thời gian như ngưng đọng, hai người im lặng nhìn nhau.

Môi Lang Tuấn Hiệp mấp máy như muốn nói gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh giơ tay tát mạnh vào mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, tiếng “chát” văng vẳng giữa đêm khuya vắng lặng.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị đánh phải nghiêng đầu, má trái đỏ chót.

“Người cùng tộc của ngươi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Một bà lão bị bắt đến Tây Xuyên, sau đó bị đưa đến Giang Châu, bà không biết tiếng Hán, tức là thường ngày không thể nói chuyện với hàng xóm, sống lẻ loi hiu quạnh, không nơi nương tựa, chỉ có chỗ dựa duy nhất là ngươi, nhưng ngươi lại bỏ mặc bà ấy, chỉ cho ít tiền rồi coi như xong, cũng không nhờ ai chăm sóc, trò chuyện với bà, biết tại sao ta nhận ra không?”

Vũ Độc đứng sau Đoàn Lĩnh, phòng khi Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra tay, nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp không có phản ứng gì cả, chỉ yên lặng đứng đó.

“Lũ lụt ập tới, người xung quanh đều di tản.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, “Nhưng không một ai dẫn bà ấy đi, tại sao? Hẳn là vì mọi người biết bà ấy là người nhà của ngươi, không muốn gặp rắc rối nên mặc kệ bà ấy, đúng không?”

“Không ai chăm sóc, không bạn bè, không có tình thân, cũng không có tình người.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nguyên do rất đơn giản, ngươi không muốn bà ấy nói chuyện với bất cứ ai để giữ kín tất cả mọi chuyện, đúng không?”

“Đó là lý do ta đánh ngươi, rõ chưa.”

“Ta biết ngươi không muốn cho ai nói chuyện với bà ấy kẻo lộ bí mật.” Trước khi đi, Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Nhưng nhớ kỹ cho ta, ngươi liệu hồn thì đối xử tử tế với bà ấy, bằng không, chờ ta vào triều làm quan, việc đầu tiên ta làm là dâng tấu vạch tội ngươi bất trung bất hiếu, bất nhân bất nghĩa, chẳng đáng làm người, đừng nói ngươi chỉ là kẻ bề tôi, dù ngươi có là vua cũng phải bị người đời chỉ trích.”

Trăng treo cao, chỉ còn Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng ở đầu hành lang.

Qua vườn hoa, bàn tay đánh Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn còn run, Vũ Độc nói, “Mẹ nó, gan quá rồi, lão gia bị em dọa hú vía, sao em dám tát gã?”

“Ta… giận quá kiềm không nổi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lúc thấy Phí Liên thị một thân một mình, trơ trọi ngồi trên sân phơi…”

Vũ Độc cũng hiểu, Xương Lưu Quân cũng biết, chỉ là không ai muốn nói, đó chính là nguyên nhân tất cả mọi người không thích Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Gã xưa nay cạn tình bạc nghĩa, hại…” Vũ Độc suy nghĩ, chuyển đề tài, hỏi, “Đói chưa? Hôm nay Trịnh Ngạn không nấu cơm, Mục Khánh bảo ta dẫn em đến chỗ Hoàng hậu dùng bữa, đi thôi.”

Tay Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn run, Vũ Độc nắm tay hắn, bấy giờ tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh mới lắng xuống, biết nửa câu sau Vũ Độc không nói hết là Lang Tuấn Hiệp cạn tình bạc nghĩa, hại Đoàn Lĩnh được gã nuôi lớn cũng cạn tình bạc nghĩa.

Nhưng thích khách vốn phải như vậy mà, không đúng sao? Vũ Độc mới là người không giống thích khách nhất. Đoàn Lĩnh chưa thấy Trịnh Ngạn giết người nên không thể đánh giá, biết đâu Trịnh Ngạn cũng là kẻ bụng dạ nham hiểm, còn Xương Lưu Quân thì giết người không gớm tay rồi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp có thật sự cạn tình bạc nghĩa không? Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại khi còn bé, trong đêm gió tuyết Thượng Kinh, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị thương nặng nằm trên giường, vô số hình ảnh đan xen chồng chéo, khiến hắn cảm thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng có tình cảm.

Ngày cha đến, trước khi Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi, hắn còn ôm gã, không muốn gã đi.

Thấm thoắt đã bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, cái tát vừa rồi như đã trút hết cơn giận tích tụ bấy lâu, bây giờ nhớ lại, trong lòng chỉ thấy trống rỗng.

Nếu sau này lấy lại tất cả những gì thuộc về mình, liệu hắn có ra tay giết gã hay ban chết cho gã không?

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa lần nào nghĩ đến vấn đề này, bây giờ không nhịn được nghĩ tới, đến lúc đó, không cần hắn ra tay, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn phải chết, dù hắn có xá tội, quần thần cũng sẽ không bỏ qua cho gã, nhưng hắn không muốn thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp chết trước mặt mình.

Dù có ai đó lẳng lặng giết gã cũng được, hắn sẽ tự nhủ rằng Lang Tuấn Hiệp mất tích, bỏ trốn hoặc phiêu bạc giang hồ, vậy thì cõi lòng hắn sẽ dễ chịu hơn, cứ như chỉ cần không tận mắt thấy gã chết thì những kỷ niệm và hạnh phúc ngắn ngủi từ ngày rời khỏi Tầm Dương vẫn còn đó.

—o0o—

Trong điện.

“Ngươi là Vương Sơn à.” Mục Cẩm Chi khoan thai nói, “Ngày nào Khánh Nhi cũng nhắc tới ngươi, nói nhiều đến nỗi tai ta đóng kén luôn này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hành lễ với Hoàng hậu, Mục Cẩm Chi nói, “Người Mục gia cả mà, không cần đa lễ, ăn cơm đi. Khánh Nhi thi xong thì than nhức đầu, ta bắt hắn ngủ rồi, hắn bảo khi nào ngươi đến thì gọi hắn dậy.”

“Không cần đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cứ để hắn ngủ.”

“Ta cũng định nói thế.” Mục Cẩm Chi mỉm cười, nói với Vũ Độc, “Ngươi cũng đi ăn đi.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu nhưng không đi mà đứng canh cho Đoàn Lĩnh ăn, Mục Cẩm Chi cũng không bắt ép, ngồi trên sạp xem cung nữ dùng bút mực vẽ lên đèn kéo quân.

“Trong nhà sao rồi?” Mục Cẩm Chi hỏi, “Còn ngập không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Bẩm Hoàng hậu, đã ổn cả rồi.”

Mục Cẩm Chi nói, “Nhớ khuyên lão gia nhà ngươi ăn đủ ba bữa, không có Trường Sính thì chẳng ai nhắc nhở huynh ấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp “vâng”, lại liếc Vũ Độc, nhướn mày, ý là có nghe không đấy? Mục Cẩm Chi đang nói đến Mục Khoáng Đạt, Đoàn Lĩnh thì hay gọi lão gia đùa với Vũ Độc, bây giờ mượn lời Mục Cẩm Chi để đuổi y đi ăn.

Vũ Độc sang điện bên dùng cơm, lúc ăn vẫn dỏng tai thăm dò tình hình.

Đoàn Lĩnh liếc nhìn bụng Mục Cẩm Chi, chẳng thấy gì khác lạ, Mục Cẩm Chi hỏi, “Đã thành thân chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết chỉ cần là người sáng suốt ắt sẽ muốn làm mai cho hắn, hắn đã nghĩ sẵn đối sách, đáp, “Mệnh cứng.”

Mục Cẩm Chi nói, “Không nhận ra đấy.”

Mục Cẩm Chi quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, đột nhiên phì cười, dùng quạt tròn quẹt cung nữ, hỏi, “Ngươi nhìn Vương Sơn kìa, sao ta có cảm giác hắn giống ai ấy nhỉ?”

Cung nữ nhìn lướt qua, suy nghĩ một lát, nhẹ giọng nói, “Môi giống Ngũ công chúa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, thầm nghĩ tinh mắt thế làm gì cơ chứ, chắc sẽ không có vấn đề gì đâu, đành phải gượng cười, may mà Trịnh Ngạn đến dẫn hắn đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh bừng tỉnh, Trường Sính không ở chỗ Mục Khoáng Đạt? Hình như đúng là mấy ngày qua không gặp hắn. Thời điểm quan trọng như vậy mà Mục Khoáng Đạt lại phái Trường Sính đi đâu?

Trong ngự thư phòng vẫn sáng đèn, còn nghe vài tiếng ho khan, Đoàn Lĩnh lại lo cho sức khỏe Lý Diễn Thu, y vốn thể chất yếu, bệnh liên miên mà bận rộn nhiều ngày liền, chỉ mong đừng sinh bệnh, chắc phải nhờ Vũ Độc xem bệnh cho y, kẻo bị Mục Khoáng Đạt hay Thái Diêm hạ độc.

Vừa hay có người vào đưa thuốc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhanh trí gạt chân cung nữ, cung nữ hoảng hốt la một tiếng, bổ nhào vào người Đoàn Lĩnh, canh thuốc hắt đầy người hắn.

“Xin lỗi xin lỗi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói.

Cung nữ bảo không sao, dọn mảnh sứ rồi đi sắc thuốc, Đoàn Lĩnh ngửi mùi thuốc trên người, không thấy có gì lạ, bèn ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gật đầu hiểu ý.

“Ai ngoài đó?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Bẩm bệ hạ.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Vương Sơn và Vũ Độc cầu kiến.”

“Vào đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc trao đổi ánh mắt, đẩy cửa vào.

“Chưa vào triều.” Lý Diễn Thu nhìn quần áo lấm lem của Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Mà còn cần mẫn hơn cả Thừa tướng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Bề tôi thấp kém nhưng không dám quên lo âu vì nước.”

“Trẫm đã đọc bài thi của ngươi.” Lý Diễn Thu chậm rãi nói, “Mấy năm qua, chỉ có bài văn này khiến trẫm khó nén đau thương.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngước mắt nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, thấy vành mắt y đỏ hoe, dường như thật sự bị xúc động.


	123. Chương 123: Giao chiến

“ _Buồn thương vì thân thích, vui sướng cười người dưng, kẻ khuất cần chi nói, sườn đồi vùi xác thân.*_ ” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Bệ hạ giữ gìn sức khỏe, ngày thần biết tin tiên đế băng hà như thấy đất trời sụp đổ, nhưng mọi chuyện rồi cũng sẽ qua.”

_*Nguyên văn là Thân thích hoặc dư bi, tha nhân diệc dĩ ca; Tử khứ hà sở đạo, thác thể đồng sơn a. Trích bài Nghĩ Vãn Ca Từ kỳ 3 – Đào Tiềm._

Lý Diễn Thu đỏ mắt, lẳng lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lát sau nói, “Ngươi thấy tiên đế là người như thế nào? Vũ Độc đã theo huynh ấy trong những ngày cuối cùng, chắc ngươi cũng đã nghe không ít.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm, nghĩ nát óc cũng không tìm được từ nào chính xác để miêu tả cha, sáng suốt oai phong, dịu dàng kiên nhẫn… cha như ngọn núi dẫn đường cho hắn suốt đời, dù có qua bao lâu, đi xa đến mấy, chỉ cần ngẩng đầu sẽ thấy chóp núi cao tận trời xanh kia.

Còn hỏi ấn tượng sâu sắc nhất cha để lại… Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cuối cùng đáp, “Là người thú vị.”

Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Đúng thế, là một người thú vị.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cười rộ lên, hai chữ này đã đủ hình dung về Lý Tiệm Hồng, chẳng cần phải nhiều lời.

“Làm một người thú vị còn khó hơn gầy dựng sự nghiệp, lưu danh muôn đời.” Lý Diễn Thu cảm khái, “Thế gian bao la nhưng chẳng thể nào tìm được một người như huynh ấy, mỗi lần nói chuyện với ngươi, trẫm thấy rất vui.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Thần cũng rất vui khi được trò chuyện với bệ hạ.”

Lý Diễn Thu bật cười, Trịnh Ngạn ngoài cửa nói, “Bệ hạ, thuốc đến rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không đợi dặn dò đã tự động ra mở cửa, nhận chén thuốc dâng lên, lúc Lý Diễn Thu cầm chén, Đoàn Lĩnh giơ ngón tay dò mạch Lý Diễn Thu. Lý Diễn Thu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, im lặng uống hết thuốc.

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng hồi lâu, biết Lý Diễn Thu không bị hạ độc, ít ra mạch vẫn bình thường nhưng đập yếu, khí huyết thiếu hụt, tim không khỏe, cần dùng canh thuốc an thần trợ tim.

Nhưng hắn không rành bắt mạch, chi bằng để Vũ Độc xác nhận xem Lý Diễn Thu có trúng độc hay không. Vũ Độc hay gặp Lý Diễn Thu, người làm nghề y thường chú ý nhìn, nghe, hỏi, chẩn, có thể nhận ra người trúng độc mạn tính từ sắc mặt, có lẽ Vũ Độc sẽ phát hiện.

Đoàn Lĩnh phỏng đoán âm mưu của Mục Khoáng Đạt, rất có thể lão đã sai Mục Cẩm Chi cho Lý Diễn Thu liên tục dùng một loại thuốc giống nhau, đến khi cần ra tay thì bỏ độc vào, vậy sẽ khiến người ta mất cảnh giác, khó mà đề phòng. Dù sao thì ngày nào cũng phải uống thuốc, mới đầu sẽ không phát hiện triệu chứng, Lý Diễn Thu cũng không chú ý, về lâu về dài mới ngấm độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh rút tay về, gật đầu, không nhiều lời, Lý Diễn Thu cũng không hỏi.

“Nếu bài thi của ngươi không viết về tiên đế thì trẫm đã chọn ngươi làm Trạng nguyên rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu uống thuốc xong, cau mày nói, “Nhưng đã mượn danh nghĩa tiên đế thì không thể làm Trạng nguyên, chỉ có thể phong ngươi làm Thám hoa thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, vén vạt áo quỳ xuống tạ ơn.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Về báo cho Vũ Độc đi, rạng danh tổ tiên rồi đấy.”

“Thần còn một chuyện cầu xin bệ hạ ban ơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn quỳ, nói.

“Nói.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

“Nghiệp Thành báo nguy, bây giờ trong triều không có lính để…”

Lý Diễn Thu chưa nghe hết đã bật cười, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thám hoa lang, trẫm còn chưa cho dán thông báo mà.”

Giọng điệu giống Lý Tiệm Hồng như đúc, nghe như đang cười nhạo hắn, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh biết tâm trạng Lý Diễn Thu rất tốt, nghiêm túc nói, “Thần muốn đến Nghiệp Thành một chuyến san sẻ gánh nặng vì bệ hạ.”

Lý Diễn Thu ngẩn ra, nhướn mày.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, ngồi vào bàn, nhấc bút nhúng mực, vẽ bản đồ vùng lân cận Nghiệp Thành, chấm tuyến đường ảo tượng trưng cho Trường Thành, nói với Lý Diễn Thu, “Người Nguyên không đánh được Nghiệp Thành, giờ là giữa hè, là thời điểm chúng hoạt động mạnh nhất. Thông thường, người Nguyên không chiếm được thành thì sẽ không ham chiến mà rút đi, nhất định chúng sẽ rút theo hướng Tây Bắc, đi dọc Trường Thành.”

“Nếu không có gì bất ngờ, mấy tháng tới, chúng ta sẽ liên tiếp nhận tin báo nguy từ phía Tây Xương Vinh, Kim Đài và Tế Bắc, chúng sẽ đi dọc biên giới Liêu – Trần, tàn sát cướp bóc đến tận Lạc Nhạn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đánh dấu một vị trí ở phía Tây Ngọc Bích Quan, nói, “Lạc Nhạn là thành lớn, chưa biết chúng có đánh được không. Chúng chỉ cần đến được Ngọc Bích Quan, tới khoảng giữa tháng chín, chúng sẽ vòng theo phía Đông quay lại Nghiệp Thành. Lần này, chúng sẽ mở tổng tiến công chiếm Nghiệp Thành để có chỗ trú đông.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, đối mặt Lý Diễn Thu.

“Phải lập tức phái người đến Nghiệp Thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bằng không, lần lữa đến đầu đông thì Hà Gian, Nghiệp Thành, Xương Châu, toàn bộ Hà Bắc sẽ lọt vào tay người Nguyên. Đúng như sứ giả người Nguyên đã nói, không đổi được, nhất định chúng sẽ cướp.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Gọi Trịnh Ngạn vào đây.”

Trịnh Ngạn đến, Lý Diễn Thu nói với Trịnh Ngạn, “Gọi Mục Khoáng Đạt, Tạ Hựu, Thi Bỉnh Xương, Tô Phiệt, Ngô Tuân đến nghị sự, mời cả Thái tử đến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Lý Diễn Thu đã nghiêm túc giải quyết vấn đề này, bèn gật đầu, ngồi sau bàn, Lý Diễn Thu không nói tiếng nào. Vũ Độc định đóng cửa, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mở ra đi, bí quá.”

Lý Diễn Thu dựa tay vịn, thái giám bước vào cầm khăn nóng đắp lên mắt y. Vũ Độc ló đầu nhìn, tỏ ý hỏi thăm, Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, ý là không phải lo, cuối cùng giơ tay trái chỉ mạch môn, lại chỉ Lý Diễn Thu.

Vũ Độc hiểu ý, bước vào đặt ngón tay lên cổ tay Lý Diễn Thu.

Lý Diễn Thu không nói gì, lát sau, Vũ Độc rút tay về, gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh, ý là không có vấn đề gì cả.

“Trẫm tuy nhiều bệnh.” Trên mắt Lý Diễn Thu phủ khăn, thản nhiên nói, “Nhưng vẫn hiểu rõ tình trạng sức khỏe của mình.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Dứt lời, ngự thư phòng yên ắng đến mức nghe được tiếng kim rơi.

“Bệ hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột gọi.

“Nói.” Lý Diễn Thu không nhúc nhích, chỉ nghe tiếng mà trả lời.

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt có xúc động muốn nói hết tất cả, nhưng một khi mở lời, hắn sẽ không thể đến Nghiệp Thành, việc này sẽ khiến triều đình chấn động, trước khi điều tra rõ chân tướng thì hắn không thể đi đâu cả.

Đoàn Lĩnh do dự, Lý Diễn Thu không nghe hắn nói, chủ động hỏi, “Tại sao ngươi để tâm quận Hà Bắc như vậy? Sau trận Thượng Tử, phủ Hà Bắc đã thuộc về Liêu, sau đó phải đánh mấy lượt mới đổi về được ba tòa thành phía Nam.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định trả lời thì Thái Diêm đến.

“Tứ thúc.” Thái Diêm hành lễ với Lý Diễn Thu, mỉm cười với Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Để ta đoán xem, ngươi là Vương Sơn đúng không?”

“Vương Sơn bái kiến Thái tử điện hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy hành lễ, Thái Diêm tiến đến đỡ, tay hai người không chạm nhau, vừa vươn ra đã thu về như so chiêu, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi vào chỗ cũ.

Thái Diêm mong chờ Lý Diễn Thu hàn huyên mấy câu, Lý Diễn Thu chỉ lạnh nhạt nói, “Thám hoa tân khoa.”

Nói rồi đưa bài thi của Đoàn Lĩnh cho Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm nhận lấy, ngồi một bên đọc, Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát nét mặt Thái Diêm, xem hắn có để lộ manh mối gì không. Sau khi đọc xong, Thái Diêm không nói gì, chỉ gật đầu, thở dài, giương mắt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, mỉm cười vừa đau thương vừa bất đắc dĩ.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng bất đắc dĩ cười với hắn, cảm giác rất kỳ lạ, hệt như cuộc chiến trong nội tâm, mới đầu hắn cho rằng Thái Diêm đau buồn vì họ đã từng là bạn, mà nay cảnh còn người mất. Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh dần cảm giác được nỗi đau đó là thật, không phải giả vờ.

“Hoàng nhi?” Lý Diễn Thu gọi.

Thái Diêm lẳng lặng ngồi đó, nước mắt tràn mi lăn dài trên má.

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhận ra, Thái Diêm đang nhớ đến anh của hắn, Thái Văn.

“Điện hạ đừng quá đau buồn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sức khỏe quan trọng.”

Thái Diêm nhắm mắt, gật đầu, lát sau mở mắt ra, hỏi, “Vương Sơn, tại sao lại đặt tên này?”

Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích, “Sơn có ba vạch đứng, là quẻ Càn. Vương là ba vạch ngang, quẻ Khôn, ý là Càn Khôn.”

Thái Diêm dở khóc dở cười, “Chứ không phải vì cha ngươi họ Vương à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười đáp, “Điện hạ anh minh.”

Trong lời nói cũng mang ẩn ý giao tranh.

“Hôm nay Phùng Đạc cho ta biết.” Thái Diêm nói, “Lần thi Đình này có vài nhân tài xứng làm rường cột nước nhà, đúng là phúc của Đại Trần ta, trời phù hộ triều đình, Vương Sơn là học trò của Mục tướng, sao lâu thế rồi mà ta chưa nghe nhắc lần nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Mới vào cửa một năm thôi.”

Thái Diêm cười nói, “Thế thì người cứu nguy Đồng Quan hồi năm ngoái hẳn là ngươi.”

Lý Diễn Thu đăm chiêu, như không nghe Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh đối đáp, luôn ngóng ra cửa.

“Còn Vũ Độc nữa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Cứ tưởng ngươi là phụ tá dưới trướng Mục tướng.” Thái Diêm nói, “Giờ mới biết ngươi là đệ tử chân truyền của Mục tướng, đúng là hiếm thấy.” Nói rồi lại cười với Lý Diễn Thu, “Nếu vào triều làm quan, có lúc bất đồng ý kiến với Mục tướng rồi cãi nhau giữa triều, nhất định sẽ rất thú vị.”

“Điện hạ quá khen.” Đoàn Lĩnh khom người vờ như khiêm tốn, biết Thái Diêm đang nhắc nhở hắn đã thua vì là học trò của Thừa tướng, nhất định đã nghe ngóng được bí mật, dù khôi phục thân phận, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng sẽ không tha cho hắn.

“Thiên địa quân thân sư.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Vua đứng trước thầy, việc gì nên nói thì nói, nên làm phải làm, không thể ngậm miệng cứng lưỡi, cãi không lại thì nhờ Tạ tướng quân ra trận là được mà.”

Thái Diêm và Đoàn Lĩnh cùng cười, Thái Diêm cũng hiểu Đoàn Lĩnh đang cảnh cáo mình, dù Mục Khoáng Đạt thật sự muốn ra tay nhưng suy cho cùng vẫn là quan văn, chỉ cần Tạ Hựu đứng về phía Đoàn Lĩnh thì Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không thể khuấy động sóng gió.

Thái Diêm chế nhạo, “Tạ tướng quân rất hiếm khi mở miệng, chỉ e ngươi không đả động được đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Thái Diêm, Tạ Hựu sẽ không thừa nhận thân phận của hắn dễ dàng như vậy. Trên thực tế, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác rằng Tạ Hựu là người có xác suất cao nhất sẽ thừa nhận hắn, không biết tại sao, lần trước gặp Tạ Hựu, chỉ thảng thốt một lúc ngắn ngủi mà lại khiến hắn có cảm giác kỳ lạ này.

Tạ Hựu đến, cuộc đấu khẩu tạm dừng, Tạ Hựu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, gật đầu, không nhiều lời.

“Đến nhanh thế.” Lý Diễn Thu thản nhiên nói.

“Đang tuần đêm ngoài cung.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Nghe bệ hạ gọi nên chạy vô liền.”

Thái Diêm giới thiệu với Tạ Hựu, “Vị này là tân khoa Thám hoa lang.”

Tạ Hựu gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh vội hành lễ, Lý Diễn Thu chưa dán thông báo, vốn không nên tiết lộ, nhưng nếu là Thái tử nói thì không sao. Không lâu sau, đám người Tô Phiệt lục tục đến, người đến cuối cùng là Mục Khoáng Đạt.


	124. Chương 124: Lòng tin

Sau khi mọi người ngồi vào chỗ, Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Hôm qua các khanh bàn bạc cả buổi vẫn không tìm được người phù hợp, hôm nay Vương Sơn xin đi giết giặc, thay trẫm đến Nghiệp Thành, ai có ý kiến gì không?”

Mỗi người mang mỗi nét mặt khác nhau, Mục Khoáng Đạt nhíu mày, Tạ Hựu hết sức kinh ngạc.

“Ngươi chưa đánh giặc bao giờ.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Đừng đâm đầu vào chỗ chết.”

“Đồ đệ của ta san bằng năm vạn đại quân ở Đồng Quan.” Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Ngươi nói hắn chưa đánh giặc bao giờ?”

Tạ Hựu, “…”

“Cũng nhờ Vũ Độc và Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Không phải công lao của một mình ta.”

“Phí tiên sinh cũng ở Đồng Quan à?” Tạ Hựu cau mày hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, mọi người mấy mặt nhìn nhau, Tô Phiệt cười lạnh, nói, “Uốn ba tấc lưỡi.”

Trong trận Đồng Quan, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy được bằng chứng mưu phản của Biên Lệnh Bạch, lập kế đẩy lui đại quân Tây Lương, thâu tóm binh quyền hai cửa khẩu lớn phía Tây về tay triều đình, hay nói đúng hơn là về tay Mục Khoáng Đạt, Tạ Hựu vẫn luôn ôm lòng bất mãn việc này.

Tuy đám Biên Lệnh Bạch, Hàn Tân và quân giáp đen là hai hệ thống quân đội hoàn toàn khác, một canh trong, một gác ngoài, nhưng tổ chức quan văn tự ý cải tổ nhân sự, diệt trừ Biên Lệnh Bạch, khác nào cú tát vào mặt tập đoàn võ tướng. Tướng gác biên quan chết bất đắc kỳ tử chỉ trong một đêm, ai thông minh ắt sẽ nhận ra vấn đề, chắc chắn là bị Vũ Độc hạ độc chết.

“Nói kế hoạch của ngươi xem.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

“Nghiệp Thành không giống Đồng Quan.” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, cho mọi người xem bản đồ đã vẽ hoàn chỉnh, nói, “Nó không như hai quan ải lớn, đóng quân nhiều sẽ tăng phí quân sự. Điều quân của Hàn tướng quân ở Ngọc Bích Quan càng thêm nguy hiểm, nước xa không cứu được lửa gần, hơn nữa, mượn binh thì sớm muộn gì cũng phải trả lại, người Nguyên đang đánh du kích ở phía Bắc Trường Thành, không thể đoán được khi nào chúng đi hay đến.”

“Tầm Dương, phía Bắc Thượng Tử và hơn bốn trăm dặm phía Đông Ngọc Bích Quan…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đều là tiền tuyến, cực kỳ phiền phức, không thể tăng binh, không thể giải quyết vấn đề bằng quân số, vậy nên ý của tại hạ là không điều động quân từ đâu hết.”

Quần thần nghe vậy mới bình tĩnh lại, không điều binh thì không tốn tiền, chỉ cần có thế.

“Nếu thật sự cần.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nhất định triều đình sẽ bổ sung phí quân sự cho Nghiệp Thành, tuyệt đối không được để mất Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian.”

“Không cần nhiều tiền đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trong ba tòa thành, Nghiệp Thành đứng mũi chịu sào, là tiền tuyến giao chiến với người Nguyên, Xương Châu và Hà Gian khuất phía sau, đóng vai trò hỗ trợ, chỉ cần chấn chỉnh một lượt là có thể cải tạo thành hậu phương dự trữ trang bị. Nếu quân chính quy thiếu hụt thì huấn luyện dân binh, nghiên cứu chiến thuật của người Nguyên, áp dụng chính sách ngụ binh ư nông*, huy động dân chúng nghĩ cách xây lại đài phong hỏa**, để khi người Nguyên đánh úp thì ba thành trợ giúp lẫn nhau tạm thời chống chọi, dùng lối đánh du kích chống lại du kích.”

_*Gửi quân vào nông nghiệp, cho binh lính lao động, sản xuất tại địa phương trong một khoảng thời gian xác định._

_**Đài đốt lửa để thông báo nếu có địch tiếp cận._

“Hà Gian và Xương Châu từng bị càn quét trong trận Thượng Tử, dân số quá ít.” Mục Khoáng Đạt lắc đầu, nói, “Không điều động nổi đâu.”

“Đây là sách lược lâu dài.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cần ít nhất mười năm để thi hành, sau trận Thượng Tử, trong ba thành và khu vực xung quanh vẫn còn gần mười vạn hộ, năm nay bệ hạ đã giảm thuế cho phương Bắc, từ từ nghỉ ngơi lấy sức là có thể nuôi quân.”

Tạ Hựu hỏi, “Đây chỉ là kế lâu dài, họa ngay trước mắt phải giải quyết thế nào?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta tính sau khi đến nơi sẽ lập thỏa thuận với nước Liêu, nếu Nghiệp Thành lọt vào tay người Nguyên, nước Liêu sẽ trực tiếp đối mặt người Nguyên. Nếu không muốn rước lấy phiền toái, nước Liêu ắt phải nghĩ cách cầm chân quân Nguyên. Chỉ cần tranh thủ thời gian đến mùa đông, sau khi thu hoạch vụ thu thì tổ chức huấn luyện dân binh đến đầu xuân sang năm, khả năng thắng sẽ tăng lên.”

“Quá ít người.” Tô Phiệt nói, “Không khi nào thu đủ thuế từ quận Hà Bắc, lại còn được cắt giảm. Theo báo cáo, Hà Bắc tuy có mười vạn hộ nhưng thu thuế chưa đến hai, ba vạn hộ, ngươi còn muốn gom họ làm dân binh à. Ăn còn không có mà ăn.”

“Không ít đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mùa đông hằng năm luôn có số lượng lớn dân chạy nạn dắt díu người nhà đổ về phương Nam, hoặc vì thiên tai, hoặc vì người Nguyên xâm lược mà không còn chỗ sống. Nếu để họ tràn vào Trung Nguyên sẽ thành mối họa ngầm rất lớn, tại sao không cho họ định cư ở Hà Bắc? Lúc trước, vì người Nguyên thường xuyên đến đánh cướp nên họ không dám sống và buôn bán trong thành, khiến phần lớn đất đai bị bỏ hoang. Mỗi năm có gần mười vạn người vì loạn lạc chiến tranh mà xuôi Nam vào Trung Nguyên, đó là nguồn nhân lực lý tưởng.”

“Rồi mùa đông năm nay ngươi định cho họ ăn cái gì?” Tô Phiệt hỏi, “Cứ cho là đúng như ngươi đoán, mười vạn người ùa vào Hà Bắc, một khi sơ sẩy thì chẳng cần chờ đến khi người Nguyên quay lại tấn công, ngươi đã chết dưới tay nạn dân rồi.”

“Ta tự có cách.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Nói chung sẽ không tạo thành bạo loạn. Ta biết Trung Nguyên không thừa lương thực, không cần triều đình cung ứng một hạt thóc hạt gạo nào đâu.”

Mọi người im lặng, đồng loạt nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, hiển nhiên trước đó họ đã không ít lần bàn bạc tìm cách cứu nguy Nghiệp Thành nhưng không có đề xuất nào rõ ràng như Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi quá trẻ.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Không biết chiến trường hiểm ác.”

“Tiên đế mười bốn tuổi đã cầm binh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mười sáu tuổi đánh một trận trứ danh với vua Hung Nô dưới dãy Thương Quân, chẳng hay trong mắt Tạ tướng quân thì bao nhiêu tuổi mới không gọi là trẻ.”

Lý Diễn Thu mỉm cười, Tạ Hựu cũng bật cười.

“Hoàng nhi thấy sao?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi Thái Diêm.

Thái Diêm nói với Lý Diễn Thu, “Có vẻ Thám hoa lang đã tính toán kỹ càng cả rồi, nhi thần cảm thấy kế này có thể thành công.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã nói hết những gì nên nói, chỉ giữ lại quân cờ cuối cùng là vấn đề lương thực cho mùa đông năm nay, hắn không muốn Thái Diêm biết kẻo phát sinh biến cố, ai biết Thái Diêm có tự dưng nổi điên bất chấp đánh đổi lãnh thổ để giết hắn hay không.

Hắn im lặng chờ mọi người ra quyết định, nhất thời không ai lên tiếng, mọi người chìm vào suy tư.

“Ngươi cần bao nhiêu người?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

Vừa nghe vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Lý Diễn Thu đã chấp nhận.

Đoàn Lĩnh vốn muốn mượn một đội thân vệ quân giáp đen, nhưng nghĩ nếu dẫn theo quân đội riêng thì khó có thể lấy được lòng trung thành của binh tướng Nghiệp Thành, vô hình trung nảy sinh vấn đề phân chia phe phái, bèn dứt khoát đáp, “Không cần ai cả.”

“Quân Giang Châu có thể phái một đội quân hỗ trợ ngươi.” Tạ Hựu nói, hiển nhiên cũng đã chấp nhận đề nghị của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Không cần.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Đa tạ ý tốt của tướng quân.”

“Tuổi không lớn.” Tạ Hựu cười nói, “Mà lá gan không nhỏ.”

“Tiếp theo, thần cần hai vị quan đảm nhận hạch toán và xây dựng từ bộ Công.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Lý Diễn Thu, “Cùng một người dàn xếp cuộc sống cho dân chúng từ bộ Hộ.”

“Ai cầm binh cho ngươi?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Mọi người bùng nổ nghị luận, Tạ Hựu nói, “Vũ Độc không làm được đâu.”

“Sao lại không được?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi ngược lại, “Vũ Độc đã theo Triệu Khuê nhiều năm, sau đó còn đi theo tiên đế, có thừa kinh nghiệm hành quân đánh trận, trị quân không thành vấn đề.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Bên cạnh đó, ngươi còn cần một vị Công tào quản lý kế toán, một vị Hình danh trông coi xử phạt, một vị chủ bộ tính toán lương bổng, không thể giao những vị trí này cho quan Nghiệp Thành, phải bàn giao rõ ràng.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Những người còn lại chờ đến đó rồi sắp xếp sau.”

“Ta không có ý kiến gì nữa.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn các đại thần, cười hỏi, “Các vị đại nhân thấy sao?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt trên danh nghĩa là sư phụ của Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng trong triều thì là đồng liêu, vừa rồi Đoàn Lĩnh còn thấp thỏm, dù gì thì hắn vẫn chưa thương lượng trước với Mục Khoáng Đạt, chỉ sợ lão ngăn cản, thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt không phản đối thì yên tâm hơn nhiều.

Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát Thái Diêm, luôn cảm giác Thái Diêm có trù tính khác, nhưng bất luận Thái Diêm muốn làm gì, hắn cũng không còn đường lui nữa, đâm lao phải theo lao.

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Khi nào lên đường?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chừng nào tìm đủ người rồi đi, không thể trì hoãn, từ đây đến Nghiệp Thành nhanh nhất cũng mất một tháng.”

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Các vị đại nhân còn ý kiến gì nữa không?”

Không ai lên tiếng, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ngày mai Mục khanh viết lệnh bổ nhiệm cho Thám hoa và Vũ Độc, thời kỳ đặc biệt, thăng liền hai cấp lên Thái thú, mọi việc tùy cơ ứng biến.”

Tảng đá lơ lửng trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống, gật đầu, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Giải tán, Mục khanh, Tô khanh và Tạ khanh ở lại.”

Mọi người đứng dậy, lần lượt cáo lui.

Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chẳng biết xuất hiện từ khi nào, đứng chờ ở cuối hành lang cùng Thái Diêm.

Đó là con đường mà Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc phải qua, Đoàn Lĩnh đang suy nghĩ, không muốn dây vào Thái Diêm, lúc này đã lắm chuyện phiền phức rồi.

Nhưng Thái Diêm không tránh mặt, như đang chờ Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đâu thể thẳng tay tát Thái Diêm như Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Đi.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Đừng hạ độc hắn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh sắp rời Giang Châu, giờ mà giết Thái Diêm thì rất nhiều chuyện sẽ vượt tầm kiểm soát.

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, theo sau Đoàn Lĩnh đến cuối hành lang.

Bốn bề vắng lặng, Thái Diêm đối mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, sau lưng hai người là Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Vũ Độc, không khí giương cung bạt kiếm cực kỳ căng thẳng.

“Không ngờ ngươi dám đặt chân vào đây.” Thái Diêm nói.

Đây là lần đầu hai người trực tiếp nói chuyện từ khi Đoàn Lĩnh quay về, trước mắt, hai bên không làm gì được nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh kiêng dè Mục Khoáng Đạt, Thái Diêm lo ngại Lý Diễn Thu, nếu giữa hai người không còn gì cản trở ắt sẽ quyết đấu một mất một còn.

“Ta muốn trao đổi với ngươi.” Thái Diêm nói.

“Nói đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Thái Diêm liếc Vũ Độc, thấy Vũ Độc chẳng hề ngạc nhiên, hiển nhiên y đã biết thân phận Đoàn Lĩnh.

Thái Diêm nói, “Hiện giờ nước nhà lâm nguy, ta không đụng đến ngươi, ngươi cũng đừng làm chuyện vô nghĩa, chờ ngươi từ Nghiệp Thành về rồi tính.”

“Cũng nên vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Còn gì nữa không?”

Thái Diêm muốn nói lại thôi, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi một câu đâm thẳng tim đen.

“Chắc chắn ngươi muốn hỏi ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói, “Tại sao không ở lại Giang Châu bắt thóp điểm yếu của ngươi, cũng không cho Vũ Độc vào Đông cung đúng không?”

Lúc Thái Diêm chưa biết Đoàn Lĩnh còn sống, thật ra Đoàn Lĩnh có ít nhất một cơ hội ra tay, chỉ cần để Vũ Độc vào cung hạ độc giết Thái Diêm là giải quyết được cái gai trong lòng. Nhưng nếu làm vậy thì Đoàn Lĩnh không thể nào nắm chắc mình có thuận lợi về triều được không, cũng không biết sau đó phát sinh chuyện gì, quá liều lĩnh.


	125. Chương 125: Mời chào

“Ngươi đã bỏ lỡ cơ hội tốt nhất.” Thái Diêm đáp, “Đến Nghiệp Thành vào lúc này không phải hành động sáng suốt, ta nhắc ngươi một chuyện, ngươi chớ có dại dột tin rằng Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô sẽ vì tình riêng mà nhường ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta biết.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Biết là tốt, tuy ta không muốn ngươi sống sót, nhưng cũng không muốn ngươi rơi vào tay nhà Bố Nhi Xích Kim rồi bị đưa ra uy hiếp triều đình.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Thái Diêm lo lắng cũng hợp lý, Bạt Đô biết thân phận hắn, cũng biết hướng đi trong triều, trên thực tế, nếu Bạt Đô khuấy động sóng gió thì mọi người sẽ điêu đứng. Nhưng từ khi sứ giả người Nguyên bỏ trốn đến nay, Bạt Đô vẫn không có động thái gì cả, có lẽ Bạt Đô lo cho an nguy của hắn, hoặc muốn nắm chắc rồi mới đánh nhanh diệt gọn.

“Ngươi có biết tại sao ta kiên quyết muốn đến Nghiệp Thành không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đừng mong lão tướng nhà ngươi giúp được ngươi.” Thái Diêm nhướn mày, nói, “Chỉ tổ rước lấy nhiều phiền toái hơn thôi.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không phải vì lão, vì quận Hà Bắc là đất phong của cha ta, thế nên Tứ thúc mới quyết tâm bảo vệ nó như vậy.”

Thái Diêm sững sờ, khi còn sống, Lý Tiệm Hồng được phong Bắc Lương Vương, Bắc Lương tức là quận Hà Bắc, lấy theo tên gọi từ tiền triều.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Cáo từ.”

Thái Diêm cảm giác như vừa bị giáng một cú tát.

Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau một bước, thời gian như quay ngược về trường học năm xưa, hắn chắp tay cao ngang tầm mắt, hành lễ với Thái Diêm, sau đó đi lướt qua.

“Ta biết một người.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em có thể dùng gã.”

Rời hoàng cung, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy trời đã tối, hắn còn cuộc hẹn với nhóm Hoàng Kiên. Vũ Độc nói, “Ta sẽ viết thư rồi sai người đưa cho gã, người này từng là thuộc hạ của Triệu Khuê, tên Nghiêm Địch, quản lý mọi việc trong quân, am hiểu trị quân, hành quân, dựng trại đóng quân, là trợ thủ đắc lực.”

“Mình cùng đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Người quan trọng như thế thì không được thất lễ.”

Sau khi Triệu Khuê rơi đài, Nghiêm Địch bị cắt chức điều tra, nhưng dù gì thì gã không phải thân tín, chẳng điều tra được gì, cũng không có tội mà trị. Triệu Khuê mưu phản không thành công, Lý Tiệm Hồng ban lệnh khai ân, những người ngày xưa đi theo Triệu Khuê đều còn sống cả.

Nhưng triều đình không giao nhiệm vụ quan trọng cho họ, cũng không cho bước chân ra khỏi nhà, Nghiêm Địch chẳng thể làm gì khác là làm thợ mộc sống qua ngày, sau khi dời đô từ Tây Xuyên đến Giang Châu thì không quen hoàn cảnh, sống còn khó khăn hơn trước. Đoàn Lĩnh chuẩn bị ít tiền, cùng Vũ Độc đến hỏi thăm, thấy Nghiêm Địch mặc áo vải cũ, hiển nhiên rất túng thiếu, còn bốn con nhỏ phải nuôi, sau khi đề cập việc đến Nghiệp Thành, Nghiêm Địch trông thấy cơ hội, lập tức đồng ý ngay.

Còn một người nữa từng giúp Triệu Khuê ghi chép sổ sách, hiện đang bị giam trong ngục, Đoàn Lĩnh đích thân đi dò hỏi rồi đưa hắn ra. Người này mới hai mươi, độc thân, tên Thi Thích, không thể mượn sức hắn trong một sớm một chiều, Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải giao cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, chờ mười ngày nửa tháng để Thi Thích lập công chuộc tội rồi tự chạy đến Nghiệp Thành.

Chạy qua chạy lại đến khuya, Đoàn Lĩnh mệt mỏi vươn vai.

“Muốn đến gặp sư huynh của em không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Phải rồi, còn nhóm Hoàng Kiên nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, mấy ngày nay thật sự quá bận, đến thở cũng chẳng có thời gian.

“Mai gặp.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta muốn về.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Mai lên đường rồi, còn nhiều thời gian nghỉ ngơi lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng đúng, đành phải vực dậy tinh thần, cùng Vũ Độc đến Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán.

Dù đã khuya nhưng Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán vẫn đông như thường, còn một canh giờ nữa mới đóng cửa. Hoàng Kiên, Tần Húc Quang và Tăng Vĩnh Nặc đang uống rượu trong đại sảnh chờ Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Chỉ thuận miệng nói vậy thôi.” Tần Húc Quang cười nói, “Vương huynh đệ đúng là lời hứa đáng giá nghìn vàng, cảm động quá.”

“Phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Để các vị chờ lâu, ngại quá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nguy hiểm quá, nếu Vũ Độc không nhắc thì nhất định hắn sẽ về ngủ, một khi làm mất lòng tin thì không thể nào nối lại tình cảm với những người bạn này nữa, sau này hắn phải nghiêm khắc với bản thân hơn.

“Vị này là…”

Tăng Vĩnh Nặc nhận ra Vũ Độc là một trong bốn người gác thi, chỉ chờ Đoàn Lĩnh giới thiệu, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đây là Vũ Độc, anh kết nghĩa của ta.”

Vũ Độc qua nói chuyện với ông chủ mấy câu, lầu hai có một phòng khách vừa đi, vốn định dọn dẹp không đón khách nữa, nhưng ông chủ quen với Trịnh Ngạn, thế là đồng ý cho họ dời lên lầu hai.

“Các ngươi lên đó nói chuyện đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta ngồi dưới lầu.”

Ba người gật đầu với Vũ Độc, theo Đoàn Lĩnh lên lầu, vừa ngồi một lát thì dưới lầu bưng lên bốn bát mì, Đoàn Lĩnh đói gần chết, liền nói xin lỗi rồi cắm đầu ăn, những người khác uống rượu cả đêm, vừa khéo cần ăn lót dạ.

“Không ngờ Vũ Độc là anh kết nghĩa của đệ.” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc nói, “Hồi còn ở nhà đã từng nghe danh, ngoại trừ Trịnh Ngạn ở Hoài Âm thì Đại Trần còn ba thích khách khác nữa.”

“Đúng thế.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Nhờ có duyên nên mới gặp rồi quen biết y, hết thảy đều là số phận an bài. Y cưu mang, giúp ta có chốn nương thân, còn tiến cử ta với Mục tướng, như anh như cha vậy.”

Bấy giờ mọi người mới hiểu, trước đó Hoàng Kiên cũng không biết chuyện của Đoàn Lĩnh, giờ nghe thế thì gật gù liên hồi.

“Đêm nay gấp gáp.” Tần Húc Quang nói, “Nên đãi một bữa tiệc linh đình mới phải, ăn mì xong thì về nghỉ thôi, mai chúng ta sang nơi khác uống rượu trò chuyện.”

“Ngày mai tiểu đệ phải rời Giang Châu rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, cười nói.

“Cái gì?” Mọi người hết sức ngạc nhiên.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ có chuyện phải nói ngay bây giờ, theo suy đoán của hắn, trong ba người này, nhất định Hoàng Kiên sẽ làm quan, hắn là con côi của Ngự sử tuần diêm, dù không biết năng lực thế nào nhưng Lý Diễn Thu sẽ thông cảm mà không bạc đãi hắn, huống hồ, người được Mục Khoáng Đạt trọng dụng ắt phải có bản lĩnh thật sự.

Nếu Hoàng Kiên đồng ý kết giao với hai người Tần, Tăng thì có thể thấy họ không hề thua kém, nói cách khác, ba người đều có thực lực.

“Phải đến Nghiệp Thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Ba người đổi sắc mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh thuật lại ngắn gọn, Hoàng Kiên luôn cảm giác sư đệ này không đơn giản, nhưng không ngờ mới ngày thứ hai sau khi thi Đình mà Đoàn Lĩnh đã muốn ra ngoài làm việc, trước đó hắn cũng nghe Mục Khoáng Đạt kể đại khái vụ Đồng Quan, bèn nói, “Vừa rồi chờ mãi không thấy đệ đến, cứ tưởng đệ đang bàn bạc với sư phụ biện pháp cứu nguy Nghiệp Thành, không ngờ đệ muốn đích thân đến đó.”

“Chứ không thì chẳng có ai đi cả.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Tần Húc Quang nói, “Sau trận Thượng Tử, Hà Gian hoàn toàn gục ngã, triều đình cũng không quan tâm thịnh suy nơi đó đã nhiều năm, giờ nghĩ lại, biết đâu là ý trời. Nhưng đệ đã có kế hoạch chi tiết chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã vạch ra kế hoạch sơ lược, biết nên làm gì trước làm gì sau, vừa hay nói ra để ba người giúp hắn chỉnh sửa, mọi người bắt đầu thảo luận phải làm gì để tận dụng tối đa nguồn tài nguyên. Ba thành chông chênh, bị chiến loạn giày xéo lâu dài, chỉ sơ suất chút thôi là có thể sụp đổ bất cứ lúc nào, cực kỳ nguy hiểm.

“Mới đến thì không được làm việc quá khắt khe.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Tuy tân quan thượng nhậm tam bả hỏa*, nhưng chung quy vẫn phải cẩn thận.”

_*Tục ngữ, ý nói quan mới nhậm chức phải chứng tỏ bản thân có năng lực. Lấy từ điển tích Gia Cát Lượng sau khi trở thành quân sư cho Lưu Bị, ông đã ba lần dùng hỏa công đánh quân Tào trong thời gian ngắn._

“Sư huynh nói phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Tăng Vĩnh Nặc nói, “Cha ta nói Nghiệp Thành vẫn có thể buôn bán được, dù gì thì năm xưa nó cũng là khu vực giao thương quan trọng của Trần và Liêu. Nhưng sau chiến tranh, tuyến đường bị cắt đứt, các thương nhân buộc phải dời sang Hà Gian, nơi đó thật sự quá loạn lạc, không gặp người Nguyên cũng gặp cướp, thương nghiệp dần dần suy yếu, cuối cùng rơi vào hoàn cảnh như bây giờ.”

“Còn gì nữa không?” Đoàn Lĩnh xuống lầu tìm giấy bút ghi lại.

Tần Húc Quang trầm ngâm một lát, nói, “Đệ định bố trí cho dân chạy nạn như thế nào để vượt qua mùa đông năm nay? Cứ yên tâm, bọn ta sẽ giữ bí mật, hãy nói để bọn ta ở Giang Châu nghĩ cách thay đệ lỡ như túng thiếu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết lúc này có thể tin tưởng họ, tuy không biết mai sau có phân chia phe phái hay không, nhưng ít ra hiện tại mọi người không có mâu thuẫn về lợi ích, cũng chẳng có lý do gì để bán đứng hắn.

“Mượn người Liêu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta quen Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh, ông ấy đang ở chỗ vua Liêu, có thể nhờ ông ấy giãi bày, nếu Nghiệp Thành thất thủ, nước Liêu sẽ đối đầu trực diện với người Nguyên. Mọi người đều là người thông minh, ắt phải biết điều này, đến lúc đó ta sẽ viết thư nhờ Phí tiên sinh giúp đỡ.”

“Khả thi.” Hoàng Kiên nói với hai người kia, Tần Húc Quang chậm rãi gật đầu.

“Cũng có thể mượn Hoài Âm hầu.” Tần Húc Quang nói.

“Đó cũng là một cách.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Dù sao đi nữa, một khi vào đông thì toàn bộ nạn dân phương Bắc sẽ đổ vào, Nghiệp Thành không nuôi nổi đâu. Chạy xuống phía Nam chỉ hơn hai trăm dặm là đến Hoài Âm, Diêu gia không muốn nuôi cũng phải nuôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh luôn thấy nhờ người ngoài giúp đỡ còn đáng tin hơn người mình, có trời mới biết Diêu Phục sẽ đưa ra điều kiện quái gở gì.

“Nước Liêu chia ra Nam Viện, Bắc Viện.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Chắc đệ cũng biết rồi, sau khi Gia Luật Đại Thạch chết, Hàn gia Nam Viện phát triển quá mạnh, đệ muốn tìm ai mượn lương thực?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã suy xét vấn đề này, trả lời, “Tìm Gia Luật Tông Chân.”

Ba người bắt đầu phân tích cục diện nước Liêu, then chốt là phải làm sao để giải quyết vấn đề lương thực cho mùa đông.

—o0o—

Trong Đông cung, Thái Diêm vẻ mặt khó đoán, Phùng Đạc ngồi một bên, nói, “Điện hạ, lần này quá tiện, hắn chán sống rồi, kế hoạch của chúng ta sẽ thuận lợi hơn rất nhiều.”

Thái Diêm hỏi, “Tình trạng Nghiệp Thành hiện giờ thế nào?”

“Dân tình quá loạn.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Giặc cướp tụ tập cướp của giết người. Hắn không dẫn theo binh tướng nào cả, chỉ dựa vào mỗi mình Vũ Độc, đúng là quá liều mạng.”

Thái Diêm suy nghĩ hồi lâu, không nói tiếng nào.

Lát sau, Phùng Đạc nói, “Quan mới đến bộn bề công việc, nhất định Vũ Độc sẽ giúp hắn, không thể trông chừng hắn mọi lúc mọi nơi. Muốn chấn chỉnh Nghiệp Thành, hắn buộc phải phái Vũ Độc ra ngoài giết người hoặc luyện binh. Chỉ cần Vũ Độc không có mặt, chúng ta sẽ thừa cơ xuống tay rồi đổ tội cho đám giặc cướp bản địa, thế là phủi sạch nghi ngờ.”

Thái Diêm hỏi, “Nếu hắn chết, liệu Nghiệp Thành có bị người Nguyên đánh chiếm không?”

“Điện hạ yên tâm.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Tình hình ba tòa thành quận Hà Bắc đã thê thảm như vậy, hắn có chết ở phương Bắc cũng chẳng có gì thay đổi, cùng lắm thì để triều đình phái người khác đến.”

Thái Diêm suy đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng nói, “Trước cứ mặc cho hắn ứng phó đã, ta muốn xem khả năng của hắn đến đâu.”

Phùng Đạc hiểu ý, gật đầu nói, “Vậy thì đầu đông phái Ảnh đội đến đó, chờ hắn chuẩn bị mọi thứ chu đáo rồi xuống tay.”

Thái Diêm ngồi thẫn thờ một lúc, sau đó nói, “Không được, vẫn nên giết hắn càng nhanh càng tốt.”

Phùng Đạc suy nghĩ, nói, “Vậy thì phái Ảnh đội đi ngay bây giờ.”

“Khoan đã.” Thái Diêm thở dài, nhíu tít mày, bất đắc dĩ nói, “Chẳng lẽ trong triều chẳng còn ai có thể dùng được hay sao?”


	126. Chương 126: Nghi ngờ

Phùng Đạc không tiếp lời, chỉ im lặng chờ lệnh Thái Diêm.

“Cứ phái Ảnh đội đi.” Thái Diêm nói, “Quan sát tình hình mà hành động, đừng nhờ đến Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

“Không cần đâu.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Tình trạng Nghiệp Thành cực kỳ nguy hiểm, lưu dân kết bè kết lũ chiếm núi làm vua, Vũ Độc không thể phân thân để trông Vương Sơn, chúng ta chỉ việc mua chuộc vài thành viên trong đội vệ binh, hỏi bọn họ hướng đi rồi diệt trừ Vương Sơn, rất đơn giản. Nếu không thể giết hắn trong thành thì bán tin cho người Nguyên để chúng thuận tay giải quyết hắn là được.”

“Không không không.” Thái Diêm nói, “Tuyệt đối không được để hắn rơi vào tay người Nguyên.”

Phùng Đạc đành phải đáp, “Vâng.”

“Làm ngay đi.” Trong mắt Thái Diêm, kế hoạch giết Đoàn Lĩnh đã chắc chắn mười phần, cuối cùng, Thái Diêm nói, “Giết luôn Vũ Độc, ta muốn hai người bọn chúng phải chết.”

Phùng Đạc khom người cáo lui.

Không biết tại sao, lúc gặp lại Đoàn Lĩnh, trong lòng Thái Diêm luôn âm ỉ nỗi sợ mà hắn đã quên từ lâu. Phải mau chóng diệt trừ Đoàn Lĩnh, nếu không, để thế lực của Đoàn Lĩnh ngày càng lớn mạnh thì không thể ra tay được nữa.

—o0o—

Canh hai, ông chủ Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán thông báo đóng cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh đau đầu muốn xỉu, thầm nghĩ may mà đến bàn với nhóm Hoàng Kiên, bằng không, hắn bỏ sót quá nhiều chi tiết nhỏ, nhất định sẽ phát sinh vấn đề.

“Giờ phải làm gì để đề bạt những người kia?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Giao cho Công tào làm.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Bớt được việc nào hay việc ấy, đệ chỉ có một người, không phải ba đầu sáu tay, đừng ôm đồm quá nhiều.”

“Được rồi.” Giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết dùng người là một môn học cao thâm, nếu dựa theo tác phong của hắn lúc ở Đồng Quan thì có xử lý đến chết vẫn chưa hết việc. Tần Húc Quang dặn, “Đệ nhớ đối xử tử tế với họ, chỉ cần họ trung thành với đệ là đủ. Nước quá trong thì không có cá, nhất là chuyện hối lộ, chỉ cần không ảnh hưởng đến nền móng thì cứ mắt nhắm mắt mở bỏ qua.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Tần Húc Quang thật sự không ngại hiềm nghi nên mới nói thẳng với hắn, dù sao thì sau này mọi người sẽ là đồng liêu, nếu hắn để bụng mà dâng tấu vạch tội thì Tần Húc Quang không thể nào gánh nổi.

Nhưng vì hắn đã tin tưởng mà nói kế hoạch mượn lương thực cho họ nên Tần Húc Quang cũng vui vẻ căn dặn việc này xem như báo đáp. Cảm giác tín nhiệm này khiến Đoàn Lĩnh thấy rất dễ chịu.

“Đóng cửa rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Về thôi, sau này dù có ra ngoài làm quan hay vào viện Hàn Lâm, mọi người có rảnh thì nhớ đến thăm tiểu đệ.”

Hoàng Kiên nói, “Chưa đến một năm nhất định đệ sẽ trở về, một khi mọi việc đi vào quỹ đạo, bệ hạ ắt sẽ không để nhân tài như đệ gác Nghiệp Thành cả đời.”

Mọi người mỉm cười, lần lượt cáo từ, hẹn dùng thư liên lạc. Đoàn Lĩnh đoán rằng hắn còn cần nhờ họ giúp đỡ rất nhiều, dù sao đi nữa, việc hắn được phái ra ngoài cũng là chuyện tốt với nhóm Hoàng Kiên, họ ở trong triều nghe ngóng, hắn xây dựng Nghiệp Thành, hai bên phối hợp với nhau, chỉ cần không trở mặt đấu đá là được rồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh xuống lầu, thấy Vũ Độc ngồi uống rượu với Trịnh Ngạn.

“Sao ngươi tới đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“E là mai không rảnh.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Đến tiễn các ngươi trước.”

Nhóm Hoàng Kiên chào một tiếng rồi ra về, chỉ còn Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn. Vũ Độc dắt ngựa, Trịnh Ngạn vuốt Bôn Tiêu, nói với Vũ Độc, “Nghe họ nói sẽ phong ngươi làm Hiệu úy Hà Gian, mai ban thánh chỉ.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, im lặng, Trịnh Ngạn nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hôm nay ngươi tự đề cử chạy đến nơi xa như vậy, việc này thật sự nằm ngoài dự đoán của ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng đối diện Trịnh Ngạn, hắn mang máng cảm giác được Trịnh Ngạn đã đoán ra điều gì đó, tất nhiên Vũ Độc sẽ không nói sự thật với Trịnh Ngạn, nếu muốn nói thì hắn sẽ là người phải mở lời.

“Ngươi không thích Thái tử à?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Trịnh đại nhân.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Coi như đúng là thế thật thì ta có nên nói cho ngươi biết không? Đừng gài bẫy ta chứ.”

Trịnh Ngạn cũng mỉm cười, biết Đoàn Lĩnh đã tỏ rõ thái độ.

“Đây là thư tự tay ta viết.” Trịnh Ngạn nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sau khi đến Nghiệp Thành, nếu có gì khó khăn thì cứ đưa thư này đến chỗ Diêu hầu, ông ta sẽ nể mặt ta mà giúp ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận thư, nói, “Đa tạ.”

“Bệ hạ dặn…” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Phương Bắc hung hiểm, nhớ hết sức cẩn thận.”

Trịnh Ngạn xoay người lên ngựa, phóng đi.

Trịnh Ngạn đi rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc, “Sao tự dưng hắn hỏi đến Thái cẩu vậy?”

“Đêm đó hắn đã nghe thấy.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nên bắt đầu nghi ngờ thân phận Thái tử, hoặc có lẽ hắn đã nghi ngờ ngay từ đầu.”

Đã quá nửa đêm, hai người băng qua con hẻm nhỏ vắng lặng, ánh trăng trải dài, không khí trong lành.

“Về còn phải đến gặp Mục tướng nữa.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ tới là nhức đầu, khó có lúc được yên bình, hắn chỉ mong mãi mãi không đi hết con hẻm này, hắn nắm tay Vũ Độc, thong thả rảo bước, thế giới như chỉ còn hai người.

“Những lời em nói trong ngự thư phòng hôm nay là thật à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Cái gì thật?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra, trầm ngâm một lát mới nhớ chuyện Tạ Hựu nghi ngờ năng lực của Vũ Độc, đáp, “Ừ, đúng vậy.”

Hắn quay sang nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc mặc áo võ đen tuyền, dắt Bôn Tiêu.

“Ta nghĩ huynh mà mặc mũ giáp vào chắc chắn sẽ thành một vị tướng quân rất oai hùng.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Vũ Độc cúi đầu hôn môi Đoàn Lĩnh, nghiêm túc nhìn vào mắt hắn, đôi mày hằn vẻ âu lo.

“Chuyến này…” Vũ Độc nói, “Em sẽ phải giết người, rất nhiều người. Giết những tên chống đối em, giết kẻ muốn hại em, giết binh lính làm rối loạn kỷ cương, thậm chí phải giết người có tài sản, cướp tiền của họ chia cho dân chúng.”

“Ta biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh rầu rĩ.

“Có lẽ phải giết máu chảy thành sông.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em trời sinh lương thiện, ta sợ em không thể hạ quyết định.”

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, nói, “Ta đã thấy quá nhiều người chết rồi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta sẽ giết người thay em, không phải sợ, nhưng ta nói trước, hễ là kẻ đáng chết thì em không được nương tay, bằng không thì hậu họa khôn lường.”

“Được.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, “Ta hứa với huynh.”

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh như trông thấy một Vũ Độc hoàn toàn khác, chợt nhớ Vũ Độc cũng sẽ giết người, chỉ là lúc không cần thiết thì y rất hiếm khi ra tay.

Có lẽ lần này Vũ Độc sẽ phải đại khai sát giới, Đoàn Lĩnh hơi bất an, nhưng ngày đó rồi cũng phải đến, tới làm quan một nơi xa lạ, muốn thâu tóm binh quyền nhanh nhất thì buộc phải dùng thủ đoạn cứng rắn.

Hắn vẫn luôn cân nhắc vấn đề này, đến cuối hẻm, quản gia đang chờ ngoài cửa, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vương thiếu gia, lão gia đang chờ ngài trong thư phòng, mời ngài mau chóng qua đó.”

“Chờ bao lâu rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Gần một canh giờ.” Quản gia đáp.

Sắp đến canh ba, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc vội vàng qua đó, chuẩn bị ứng phó cuộc gặp cuối cùng.

Trên bàn đặt hai cuộn giấy bổ nhiệm, hai người đàn ông lạ mặt ngồi sau bàn, dù đã khuya nhưng mọi người vẫn rất tỉnh táo, đang bàn bạc về chính sách cai trị Nghiệp Thành. Đoàn Lĩnh bước vào, xin lỗi vì để Mục Khoáng Đạt chờ lâu, Mục Khoáng Đạt xua tay bảo không sao.

“Đi nói chuyện với sư huynh à?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh biết có làm gì cũng không thể qua mắt Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Về chính trị thì con còn phải học hỏi Hoàng Kiên nhiều lắm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt giới thiệu với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vị này là Lâm tiên sinh.”

Lâm Vận Tề hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Trước kia Lâm tiên sinh từng theo Diêm thiết sứ Bật Thăng Nhậm đại nhân đến Tây Xuyên quản lý việc khảo hạch công danh, lần này ta nhờ tiên sinh theo giúp con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội cảm tạ Lâm Vận Tề, Mục Khoáng Đạt giới thiệu người còn lại, là một quân nhân, gã chắp tay với Đoàn Lĩnh, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đây là Vương Tranh, người trong tộc ta, từng làm Thông phán trong quân tiên đế, sau khi quân Chinh Bắc bị cắt giảm trang bị thì ở lại Tây Xuyên, sau đó dời đến Giang Châu. Tạ Hựu tiến cử với ta, là người cương trực công chính.”

Một điều hành chức vụ, một quản lý hình phạt, Đoàn Lĩnh biết nhất định Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ sắp đặt người bên cạnh hắn, dùng ai phạt ai đều do Mục Khoáng Đạt quyết định, bằng không, lão sẽ không yên tâm. Lão sợ hắn bồi dưỡng thế lực ở Nghiệp Thành lớn mạnh rồi vùng ra khỏi khống chế.

Đoàn Lĩnh hàn huyên với hai người vài câu, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói với hai người Lâm, Vương, “Khuya rồi, hai ngươi về nghỉ đi, sau này còn nhiều thời gian trò chuyện với Thái thú.”

Lâm Vận Tề và Vương Tranh xin cáo lui, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đóng cửa rồi nói chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, ra đóng cửa, trong phòng chỉ còn hắn, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Vũ Độc, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nói trước đi, đồ đệ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm, biết Mục Khoáng Đạt rất bất mãn với quyết định bất ngờ của hắn.

“Muốn tìm người Liêu mượn lương thực.” Đoàn Lĩnh kể rõ kế hoạch với Mục Khoáng Đạt, sau khi nghe xong, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đúng là Phí Hoằng Đức đang ở chỗ Gia Luật Tông Chân, theo con đoán thì có mượn được không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, kể lại việc Hoàng Kiên đã nói với hắn và ý nghĩ của mình, giải thích rõ ràng với Mục Khoáng Đạt, cuối cùng, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tốt, không có vấn đề gì cả. Còn gì muốn nói nữa không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết chắc Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ hỏi tại sao hắn chủ động xin đến Nghiệp Thành.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Con là tân khoa Thám hoa.” Quả nhiên, Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Tại sao muốn đến Nghiệp Thành? Tại sao không bàn trước với sư phụ?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt ung dung hỏi, Đoàn Lĩnh biết chỉ cần sơ ý trả lời sai sẽ khiến lão nghi ngờ ngay. Trên thực tế, lần này Mục Khoáng Đạt đã có khúc mắc với hắn, dù gì thì trước đó hắn đã không hề nghĩ đến việc thương lượng với Mục Khoáng Đạt trước quyết định lớn như vậy.

“Là ta bảo Vương Sơn nói thế.” Vũ Độc đột nhiên lên tiếng.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Là ta tự đề xuất.”

Hắn ra hiệu cho Vũ Độc đừng vơ hết vào mình, nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Ta muốn… dành thời gian ở cùng y.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đã tưởng tượng rất nhiều lời giải thích, nhưng không ngờ câu trả lời của Đoàn Lĩnh đơn giản đến vậy.


	127. Chương 127: Tịnh đế*

_*Sen liền cuống, nghĩa ẩn dụ chỉ tình yêu đôi lứa._

Mục Khoáng Đạt không còn gì để nói, ánh mắt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh toát vẻ giận dữ.

“Tại sao con lại cố chấp như vậy?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm bất an, không trả lời.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Rồi sẽ có ngày con sa ngã vì thói làm việc theo cảm tính.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng.

Vũ Độc cũng im lặng, Mục Khoáng Đạt bỗng thấy hết sức buồn cười, chuyện gì thế này? Đứa học trò có tiềm năng nhất của lão vì yêu một gã đàn ông mà vứt bỏ tương lai, trông như lão mới là người chia rẽ vợ chồng son. Lý do này quá nực cười, nhưng ngẫm lại phản ứng của Đoàn Lĩnh lúc trước thì Mục Khoáng Đạt không thể không tin.

“Muốn bỏ nhà theo trai à?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Có tính về không, Thám hoa lang?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu như thóc, “Sẽ về.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt giận tím mặt, “Vương Sơn! Rốt cuộc trong đầu con chứa cái gì vậy!”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nổi trận lôi đình, lấy thư trên bàn ném vào đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vội quỳ xuống, không dám cãi.

Vũ Độc định nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu trừng y.

“Vũ Độc ra ngoài.” Mục Khoáng Đạt lạnh lùng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhặt thư để lên bàn.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhấp ngụm trà, cất giọng phá vỡ bầu không khí yên tĩnh, “Vương Sơn, con nghe cho rõ đây.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Bây giờ đủ lông đủ cánh nên dám đối chọi với ta rồi đúng không? Ta muốn Vũ Độc vào Đông cung, con bèn giở mánh khóe để cùng y xa chạy cao bay?”

“Tuyệt đối không có.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ là… muốn dành thời gian ở cùng y nhiều hơn. Cả đời đồ đệ chỉ có một nguyện vọng thế thôi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, thật sự không hiểu nổi hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng nói, “Xin sư phụ giúp ta hoàn thành tâm nguyện, sau này sư phụ có bảo lên núi đao xuống biển lửa ta cũng đi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt bị Đoàn Lĩnh chọc cho không biết nên khóc hay cười.

“Sống trên đời…” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói lời triết lý, “Không có chuyện gì là hoàn hảo, _Trăng có tròn khuyết tỏ mờ, người có vui buồn hợp tan, từ xưa khó vẹn toàn*_ , con có hiểu không?”

_*Nguyên văn là Nguyệt hữu âm, tình, viên, khuyết; Nhân hữu bi, hoan, ly, hợp; Thử sự cổ nan toàn. Trích bài Thủy Điệu Ca Đầu – Tô Đông Pha._

Đoàn Lĩnh lẳng lặng quỳ trước bàn.

“Tại sao lại u mê đến thế?” Mục Khoáng Đạt nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Con say đắm Vũ Độc ở điểm nào? Bản lĩnh giường chiếu? Sắc dục làm lu mờ lí trí, con hiểu không? Chưa nói việc con đến Nghiệp Thành đã là không hợp lẽ, con ngoan cố như vậy là muốn công khai chống đối ta đúng không? Hay là Vũ Độc ép con làm thế?”

“Không liên quan đến y, là ta tự đề xuất.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Quần thần sẽ nghĩ việc ta chủ động xin ra ngoài là do sư phụ gợi ý… giữ được Nghiệp Thành sẽ có lợi cho Đại Trần mà.”

“Thôi thôi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ thấy quá mệt mỏi, khuyên nhủ cả buổi mà đồ đệ vẫn muốn bỏ nhà theo thích khách, thở dài, “Hồi trẻ, sư phụ cũng nghĩ rằng không phải nàng thì không cưới, qua vài năm, con sẽ không còn muốn nắm tay đến già nữa đâu. Năm sau con sẽ thấy bản thân mình hôm nay quá nông nổi.”

Nội tâm Đoàn Lĩnh gõ “keng” một tiếng, biết mình đã thành công, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã chấp nhận lời giải thích hết sức hoang đường nhưng hợp tình hợp lý này.

“Đến Nghiệp Thành.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nhớ cẩn thận mọi việc, thư đi thư về phải mất gần một tháng, nước xa không cứu được lửa gần, ta không giúp con được đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, nói, “Đa tạ sư phụ.”

“Ta sẽ nghĩ cách triệu hồi con về.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Con phải biết thương sư phụ chứ, giờ trong triều chẳng còn ai để dùng, chỉ còn mỗi Hoàng Kiên, con đi chuyến này ít nhất cũng phải một năm, khổ công dạy dỗ cuối cùng phải thả ra ngoài, đúng là phí phạm người tài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đi đi, đừng nhiều lời với Vũ Độc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt khó đối phó hơn tất cả những người hắn từng gặp, nhưng hắn biết đã qua được cửa này. Chỉ là lúc về phải thận trọng hơn, dù gì cũng không thể chém trước tâu sau hết lần này đến lần khác.

Hắn từ biệt Mục Khoáng Đạt, Vũ Độc chờ ngoài cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh cười với y, ra dấu đã thành công.

“Ta qua gặp Mục Khánh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mai đi rồi.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, đưa hắn qua. Mục Khánh đã ngủ, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫy lui người hầu, đẩy cửa vào, nằm bên giường.

Bên ngoài vang tiếng gà gáy, trời dần sáng.

“Mục Khánh.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

Mục Khánh mơ mơ màng màng xoay lại, nói, “À, là ngươi hả.”

“Hôm nay ta phải ra ngoài làm việc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ừ.” Mục Khánh trở mình, úp mặt xuống giường ngủ tiếp.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhớ giữ sức khỏe đấy.”

Mục Khánh ngáy khò khò, hiển nhiên đâu có nghe, Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, đứng dậy đi.

Trời sáng hẳn, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong sân, cả đêm không ngủ, hắn bắt đầu sốt nhẹ. Tôn Đình đang quét sân. Vũ Độc vào dọn đồ, nói, “Em ngủ đi, mọi người đã hẹn giữa trưa tập trung ở cổng thành rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không gượng nổi nữa, đổ ập xuống giường mà ngủ, trước khi ngủ mê còn nghe Tôn Đình hỏi Vũ Độc, “Thiếu gia bị sao thế?”

Vũ Độc không trả lời, “suỵt” một tiếng, bên ngoài yên lặng.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ chẳng biết trời trăng, cũng không biết ngủ bao lâu, cảm giác bàn tay ai sờ soạng khắp người mình, xung quanh tối đen, đôi môi ấm mềm của Vũ Độc ngậm nước đút cho hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ lâu khát nước, bèn uống lấy uống để, Vũ Độc đút bao nhiêu, Đoàn Lĩnh uống bấy nhiêu.

Đút nước xong, lưỡi Vũ Độc quấn lấy lưỡi Đoàn Lĩnh như muốn trêu chọc, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa tỉnh ngủ, bị hôn như vậy thì bắt đầu có phản ứng, thở hổn hển, mơ màng vươn tay ôm Vũ Độc.

Áo ngoài của Đoàn Lĩnh không biết bị cởi từ khi nào, chỉ mặc áo đơn, hắn hé mắt, giường rung lắc kịch liệt, ánh sáng lờ mờ xuyên màn vải nhuộm cam không gian chật hẹp.

Vũ Độc mặc áo trắng, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, đè hắn ra hôn ngấu nghiến.

“Đây là đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng rung lắc theo.

“Suỵt.” Vũ Độc nhếch khóe môi, nói, “Trên xe ngựa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình tỉnh hẳn, đã lên đường rồi à? Hắn luôn cảm giác mình còn rất nhiều chuyện chưa làm xong, thế mà đã đi rồi sao?

“Thấy em mệt quá nên không gọi em dậy mà ôm lên xe luôn.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm, “Thế à?”

Giường trong xe ngựa chỉ đủ cho một người nằm, hai người ôm ấp vô cùng chật chội. Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy, vén màn nhìn ra ngoài, bị nắng rọi không mở nổi mắt, bên ngoài là quan đạo.

Vũ Độc ôm eo hắn kéo về, đè xuống giường hôn tiếp.

“Nơi này không có người.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Cũng không có ai đến quấy rầy đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bị hôn nóng cả người, ngượng đỏ mặt. Vũ Độc không chút nể nang vuốt ve khắp người hắn, mũi cọ mũi hắn, môi lưỡi dây dưa.

Cảm giác mới lạ và kích thích như bùng nổ trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, thời khắc này đến quá bất ngờ khiến hắn không biết làm gì.

Nắng chiều vàng ươm soi sáng quan đạo, nắng đầu hè rực rỡ, đoàn xe nối đuôi trên quan đạo, rời Giang Châu lên phương Bắc.

Trong xe, hai người thở dốc, Vũ Độc cởi sạch áo quần Đoàn Lĩnh. Từ sau khi đính ước, đây là lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh trần trụi trước mặt Vũ Độc, hắn ngượng chín mặt. Vũ Độc xốc Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy, hôn đầu ngực hắn, dùng lưỡi trêu chọc.

Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt, hắn ngồi quỳ, chân kẹp bên hông Vũ Độc, tay nâng cằm Vũ Độc để y ngẩng đầu lên. Hai người hôn môi, Vũ Độc hôn dọc xuống lồng ngực hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh thường xuyên bắn cung nên vai đã có cơ bắp, đường nét cơ ngực cơ bụng dần hiện rõ, eo săn chắc, Vũ Độc hôn từ môi xuống bụng Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đừng… đừng mà!” Đoàn Lĩnh suýt hét lên, hắn hồi hộp vô cùng, vật nhạy cảm được Vũ Độc liếm qua khiến hắn cứng người.

Vũ Độc bật cười, mặt Đoàn Lĩnh nóng ran, hắn trần như nhộng mà Vũ Độc vẫn còn mặc đồ, Đoàn Lĩnh xấu hổ, nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Huynh không định cởi đồ sao?”

Vũ Độc nghiêm túc ngắm cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ngượng đỏ mặt, thấy không công bằng, bèn giật dây cột áo của Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc cởi sạch quần áo rất tự nhiên, mở chân ra để Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn thứ thô to đang ngẩng đầu giữa hai chân, “Vợ chồng với nhau, em xấu hổ cái gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh như ngừng thở, hai người ngắm nhìn cơ thể trần trụi của nhau, cơ bắp rắn rỏi của Vũ Độc chứa đầy sức mạnh, vẻ đẹp nam tính khơi gợi ham muốn của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đẹp không?” Vũ Độc thì thầm bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cho em ngắm thỏa thích đấy, nhóc háo sắc, suốt ngày sờ soạng lão gia là biết em thích đàn ông rồi.”

Dương vật của Vũ Độc dựng thẳng cao đến tận rốn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, Vũ Độc phả ra luồng khí nóng rẫy, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng, đặt hắn nằm nghiêng xuống.

“Xoay người lại.” Vũ Độc nhỏ giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh làm theo, Vũ Độc ôm hắn từ phía sau, kề dương vật vào khe mông cọ xát. Hai người mơn trớn da thịt, cơ thể dán sát vào nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy thỏa mãn khôn cùng.

“Thích không?” Vũ Độc hỏi vào tai Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ừm… thích lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu hôn môi Vũ Độc, trở tay lần mò eo và mông Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh cọ xát một lúc rồi thấp giọng nói, “Ta vào đây.”

“Huynh làm đi.” Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống, hỏi, “Nhưng vào như thế nào?”

Vũ Độc nghiêng người lấy một cái hộp nhỏ từ dưới giường, mở hộp, mùi thuốc mỡ thơm nức mũi. Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, Vũ Độc quệt thuốc mỡ bôi lên dương vật mình rồi bôi vào mông Đoàn Lĩnh, y tách hai chân Đoàn Lĩnh ra, từ từ đẩy vào.

Khoảnh khắc đó, hai người cực kỳ căng thẳng, lúc vật ấy chen vào cơ thể, trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ còn một ý nghĩ là đau quá! Đau đau đau—

Vũ Độc đẩy mạnh vào, Đoàn Lĩnh đau đến mức suýt kêu thành tiếng, người run bần bật.

“Em đau không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, im lặng chịu đựng. Việc này không giống như hắn tưởng tượng, sao lại đối xử với người mình yêu như vậy chứ? Nhưng hắn có thể nhịn vì Vũ Độc, tuy chắng thích thú chút nào.

“Đau thì nói.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu bảo, “Không… không đau mà.”

“Em ứa nước mắt rồi kìa.” Vũ Độc áy náy, “Dừng lại nhé.”

“Đừng.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói. Hắn thấy chưa quen, có lẽ lát nữa là ổn, bèn kéo Vũ Độc lại, không cho y rút ra, nghiêng đầu hôn y.

“Ta yêu huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Nên muốn… muốn làm với huynh… vào đi, Vũ Độc.”

Vũ Độc thở gấp, nhưng y không dám nhúc nhích, sợ làm đau Đoàn Lĩnh, cắm vào rồi cứ để nguyên như thế. Đoàn Lĩnh hít một hơi, dần quen với cơn đau, hắn có thể chịu được.

“Nào…” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, “Huynh vào sâu hơn đi.”

Vũ Độc nuốt nước bọt, đẩy vào sâu hơn, lần này mới thật sự vào hết. Lúc ấy Đoàn Lĩnh sâu sắc cảm giác được giữa hai người chẳng còn gì ngăn cách nữa.

“Còn đau không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không… hết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt cảm nhận nhịp đập của vật cứng trong người, lúc mới vào thì đau, nhưng vào hết rồi thì khoan khoái lạ thường.

Vũ Độc chậm rãi rút ra đẩy vào, Đoàn Lĩnh buột miệng rên một tiếng.

Tiếng rên bật ra kích thích Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc thở dồn dập, một tay xoa nắn đầu ngực và bụng Đoàn Lĩnh, tay kia lần xuống cầm lấy vật nhạy cảm của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“A…” Đoàn Lĩnh rên thành tiếng như vô thức, lại như dưới sự khống chế của Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc đâm rút một lát, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu nhận thấy khoái cảm từ từ ùa đến theo nhịp của Vũ Độc, thứ giữa hai chân hắn cũng dựng lên.

“Em cứng rồi.” Vũ Độc ngạc nhiên, cười hỏi, “Sướng lắm à?”

“Ừm…” Đoàn Lĩnh không nói nên lời, hắn nuốt nước bọt, nói đứt quãng, “Sướng… lắm.”

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Thật không?” Phía trước y xoa nắn dương vật của Đoàn Lĩnh, phía sau rút ra đẩy vào, Đoàn Lĩnh không kiểm soát được, chất lỏng ứa ra.

“A—” Tiếng rên của Đoàn Lĩnh biến thành thở gấp, hắn cảm giác được tốc độ đâm rút của Vũ Độc nhanh hơn nhiều, càng làm lâu Đoàn Lĩnh càng bủn rủn, khoái cảm tích tụ được đẩy lên cao trào.

Hắn rên rỉ trong vô thức, nghiêng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc chống một tay, để chân Đoàn Lĩnh kẹp bên hông, y ngồi dậy mở rộng hai chân Đoàn Lĩnh, cúi nhìn hắn, bắt đầu đâm rút kịch liệt.

Đoàn Lĩnh mặt đỏ bừng, toàn thân bị Vũ Độc nhìn không sót cái gì, hắn ngượng muốn chết, cơ thể run rẩy theo mỗi lần Vũ Độc đâm vào.

Vũ Độc cũng đỏ mặt, y thích thú quan sát biểu cảm của Đoàn Lĩnh, khom người hôn môi hắn.

“Thích không?”

“Thích.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, “Vũ Độc, hôn ta.”

Vũ Độc hôn Đoàn Lĩnh thật sâu rồi dứt ra, Đoàn Lĩnh say mê nhìn Vũ Độc, hai người làm một lúc, cảm xúc dồn nén đến đỉnh điểm của Đoàn Lĩnh vỡ òa, hắn kích động phát khóc.

Vũ Độc hết hồn, vội ôm lấy hắn, “Sao em khóc?”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nhịn xuống nhưng không làm được, Vũ Độc nằm đè lên Đoàn Lĩnh, ngấu nghiến môi hắn, phía dưới vẫn ra vào liên tục, mỗi lần y đẩy sâu vào là nước mắt Đoàn Lĩnh tràn ra, không nói thành câu, chỉ có thể rên rỉ. Phản ứng của Đoàn Lĩnh đánh thức thú tính của Vũ Độc, máu sôi sục, y vừa hôn môi hắn vừa làm điên cuồng.

Vũ Độc lên đến cao trào rồi bắn vào cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh không còn suy nghĩ được gì, thân dưới tê dại, dương vật sưng đau, tinh dịch chảy ra, cơn cực khoái đã qua rất lâu, khoái cảm vơi dần mà mông vẫn co rút.

Vũ Độc khàn giọng nói, “Ta… bắn rồi đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt, nhìn mình và Vũ Độc cả người dính nhớp, vương vấn mùi của nhau.

“Mặc đồ nào.” Vũ Độc lúng túng mặc quần áo cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh cúi gằm mặt, chỉ muốn đào lỗ chui xuống, mặc đồ cho hắn xong, Vũ Độc cũng mặc quần áo, hai người im lặng. Vũ Độc dùng khăn lau mình rồi ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, xoa bụng hắn, hỏi, “Em còn đau không?”

“Hết… hết đau rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Ta… xuống chuẩn bị nước tắm cho em.”

“Không cần đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để sau cũng được.”

Vũ Độc, “Cũng sắp đến trạm dịch rồi, ta xuống xem thế nào.”

Vũ Độc tay chân luống cuống, lúc sắp đi thì chợt nhớ điều gì, bèn quay lại hôn môi Đoàn Lĩnh, lấy chăn trùm lên người hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, vén màn xe nhìn ra ngoài, thấy Vũ Độc xuống xe, xe ngựa đứng yên một lát rồi di chuyển, đằng xa thấp thoáng có vài ngôi nhà, xa hơn là thôn xóm, sắp đến trạm dịch.

Đội người gồm Tôn Đình, Nghiêm Địch, Lâm Vận Tề, Vương Tranh, người nhà Lâm gia, có người dắt cả con theo, và hơn hai mươi anh em từng sát cánh với Vương Tranh năm xưa, được Mục Khoáng Đạt căn dặn cho theo. Cứ thế, cả đội có chừng ba mươi, bốn mươi người, phía sau là sáu chiếc xe và vài con ngựa.

Mọi người vào trạm dịch, trong trạm dịch náo nhiệt hẳn lên. Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mây mưa một chập trên xe, cổ đỏ bừng, vẫn chưa hoàn hồn, mọi người lần lượt đến chỗ hắn, khom người gọi đại nhân.

Đoàn Lĩnh xấu hổ, tay chân luống cuống, vội gật đầu đáp trả, bước nhanh vào trong, thấy có người bày dụng cụ pha trà, bèn bảo, “Để ta.”

Tiểu nhị trong trạm dịch bận tối mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm một chồng chén, chia chén rót nước cho từng người, các thuộc hạ sợ đến mức hồn bay phách lạc, vội nói, “Đại nhân ngồi đi, bọn ta tự làm!”

Đoàn Lĩnh qua ngồi sau bình phong, nghe tiếng con nít thì ló đầu nhìn, là hai đứa trẻ của Lâm gia, một nam một nữ, hết sức đáng yêu. Có trẻ con thì không khí rộn ràng hơn nhiều. Hắn chợt nghĩ nếu Vũ Độc cưới vợ thì chắc bây giờ cũng đã làm cha rồi.

Hắn lén nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc như tâm ý tương thông, cũng nhìn hắn rồi chuyển mắt sang chỗ khác, dặn Vương Tranh dẫn thuộc hạ đi tuần tra.

Vương Tranh không những từng làm Thông phán mà còn biết theo quân ra trận, võ công tuy không bằng cao thủ nhưng hành quân đánh giặc không thành vấn đề. Vũ Độc giao nhiệm vụ, cho người canh gác vùng lân cận, còn kiểm tra thực phẩm trong bếp có sạch không, có hư hỏng gì hay không.

Bận rộn hồi lâu, mãi đến khi tiểu nhị bưng mì lên, mỗi người một bát, mọi người mới dừng tay, vội vã ăn mì. Nghiêm Địch uống rượu, mọi người tán dóc mấy câu, vì chưa biết tính tình Đoàn Lĩnh nên ai cũng dè chừng.

Vũ Độc ngồi bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Không ngon như Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán, ăn tạm vậy, trước khi đi ta đã tham khảo soạn thực đơn với Trịnh Ngạn, đến Nghiệp Thành rồi nấu cho em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng cảm động, Vũ Độc giục hắn ăn nhanh lên, “Ăn đi ăn đi.”

“Huynh cũng ăn nhiều vào.” Đoàn Lĩnh gắp thức ăn cho Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Mệt không?”

Không biết Vũ Độc nghĩ gì mà suýt phun mì, mặt đỏ ửng, không nhịn được buồn cười.

“Ăn no mới làm việc được đúng không?” Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, cười gian.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngượng chín mặt, vội uống trà che giấu, hai người ngồi khoanh chân trước bàn thấp, Vũ Độc thò chân qua, hiên ngang gác lên đầu gối Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy xuống, Vũ Độc gác lên lại, Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy mấy lần không được, đành mặc kệ.

Ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngẩn người, Lâm Vận Tề đến hỏi, “Thái thú đại nhân, có muốn xem sổ sách không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra, trong triều phải cấp kinh phí cho hắn đến nhậm chức, đâu thể bắt hắn tay trắng mà đi được, trước mắt chưa có ban kế toán quản lý sổ sách, Lâm Vận Tề tạm thời trông coi tài chính. Vừa rồi xuống xe thấy có người khiêng mấy chiếc rương vào, Nghiệp Thành không có ngân hàng tư nhân, trong rương hẳn là bạc trắng.

“Liệt kê tổng số cho ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lấy danh sách ra đây.”

Cả đội có tổng cộng ba mươi bảy người, người nhà của Lâm Vận Tề chiếm gần phân nửa, các anh em của Vương Tranh vừa xử lý tạp vụ, vừa làm nha dịch cho Thông phán chiếm hơn phân nửa, bốn người còn lại là Nghiêm Địch, Tôn Đình, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc. Đoàn Lĩnh đoán Lâm Vận Tề được Mục Khoáng Đạt phái đến quận Hà Bắc cắm rễ, không quay về nữa, bèn dắt cả nhà theo.

Vương Tranh thì theo hắn gầy dựng sự nghiệp, có thể sau này sẽ đi cùng luôn.

Mỗi người nên dùng một thái độ khác, chờ Thi Thích đến tiếp nhận sổ sách thì hắn sẽ có tổng cộng ba mươi tám tùy tùng. Mục Khoáng Đạt không mấy quan tâm hắn quản lý tiền nong như thế nào, quan địa phương hoặc ít hoặc nhiều cũng phải có quỹ đen, không cần phải quá khắt khe.

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt cảm nhận được ý thức trách nhiệm rõ ràng, dẫn một nhóm người đến nơi xa lạ, hắn không thể để họ túng thiếu, đổ bệnh, càng không thể để họ chết… Trước nay luôn nói chuyện quốc gia thiên hạ, nhưng dù sao thì dân chúng cũng quá nhiều, không thể chăm lo cho tất cả, nhưng ba mươi bảy người trước mặt là sự tồn tại chân thực, là trách nhiệm hắn không thể trốn tránh.

Đoàn Lĩnh xem danh sách xong rồi ngủ, mong rằng chặng đường này thuận buồm xuôi gió.

“Bên ngoài có tin gì không?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc ra ngoài kiểm tra lần nữa, bèn hỏi.

“Ngủ đi.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Gió yên sóng lặng.”

Hai người nằm sau bức bình phong, trạm dịch tắt đèn, ánh trăng rọi vào, đang thời kỳ đặc biệt, điều kiện sinh hoạt dọc đường rất sơ sài, trên thực tế, càng lên phương Bắc thì cuộc sống càng khó khăn, thậm chí không có phòng riêng cho khách, mọi người phải cùng ăn cùng ngủ chung một phòng.

Đoàn Lĩnh kê đầu lên tay Vũ Độc, dựa trước ngực y, hai người đắp chung tấm chăn, đêm khuya yên ắng, Vũ Độc nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, biết hắn chưa ngủ, bèn cúi xuống hôn môi hắn.

Y kề môi bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, biết Vũ Độc muốn bí mật nói gì với hắn, ai ngờ Vũ Độc lại thì thầm, “Ngày mai lão gia làm chết em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc nhoẻn cười, nghiêng người ôm gọn Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra thứ sau lớp vải quần đang ngóc đầu, nhưng không ngủ thì mai không có sức lên đường, hai người hôn một lát rồi lẳng lặng ngủ.

—o0o—

Ven đường cách trạm dịch năm dặm, mười xác chết mặc áo đen nằm ngang nằm dọc.

Một thích khách áo đen cúi xuống, dùng áo của xác chết lau sạch kiếm, tháo lệnh bài của xác chết, đó là lệnh bài chuyên dùng của Ảnh đội. Thích khách áo đen gỡ vũ khí của các xác chết ném xuống sông, kéo đống xác vào ruộng, chất củi lên rồi ngồi một bên ăn lương khô.

Ăn xong, thích khách áo đen phủi vụn lương khô rơi trên người, huýt sáo với con chim nhỏ bay dưới trăng, nằm xuống ngủ, chờ tờ mờ sáng mới châm lửa đốt xác.

Giờ là thời gian gieo trồng vụ hè, không ít nhà nông đốt rơm dọc đường, khói bốc mù mịt, người đi đường cũng chẳng buồn để ý. Thích khách đốt xác xong rồi xách hành trang lên phương Bắc.


	128. Chương 128: Phương Bắc

Đêm hè Giang Châu.

Đợt mưa như trút nước chấm dứt, cũng hết mùa mưa, hè đến, lũ lụt khiến quân thần Đại Trần bận sứt đầu mẻ trán, phải nuôi quá nhiều miệng người. Thời tiết nóng lên, xác ngựa, trâu, chó… thậm chí là xác người trải la liệt ngoài thành, nhìn đâu cũng thấy cá chết mắc cạn, trời nóng mà xử lý không kịp, mùi tanh tưởi bốc nồng nặc.

Tình hình như vậy, chỉ sợ bệnh dịch lan tràn, quân giáp đen huy động toàn quân xử lý xác người chết đuối. Các nơi gặp thiên tai liên tục báo tin về Giang Châu, đưa đến Nội Các, nhận lời phê từ Nội Các rồi chuyển vào hoàng cung giao cho Lý Diễn Thu, chờ vua phê duyệt.

Thị vệ bên cạnh Lý Diễn Thu đổi thành bốn binh sĩ giáp đen, cứ nửa canh giờ là có tướng sĩ vào cung báo cáo. Đến khuya, bên ngoài thông báo Tạ Hựu cầu kiến.

Lý Diễn Thu cho hắn vào, Tạ Hựu mặc thường phục vào đứng trong ngự thư phòng. Tạ Hựu không nói chuyện, Lý Diễn Thu cũng không lên tiếng, vua tôi im lặng, chỉ nghe tiếng lật giấy.

Hồi lâu sau Lý Diễn Thu mới ngừng viết, ngẩng đầu lên từ sau chồng tấu chương cao như núi.

“Thái tử đang làm gì?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Đang phê tấu chương.” Tạ Hựu đáp, “Không biết gần đây bị gì mà rất siêng quản lý việc quân.”

Thị vệ quân giáp đen ôm tấu chương đã duyệt từ Đông cung đến, mấy ngày qua, Thái Diêm chủ động đảm nhận chính vụ hằng ngày, Lý Diễn Thu phụ trách phê tấu chương liên quan đến nạn lụt. Nội Các đã lọc sẵn tấu chương để Thái Diêm đọc, Lý Diễn Thu thỉnh thoảng kiểm tra vài cuộn.

Lý Diễn Thu mở một cuộn tấu chương, dừng mắt ngay lời phê dưới cùng.

“Lúc về cung, Thái tử từng viết mấy lá thư.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Có một lá thư truy điệu tiên đế dâng vào Thái Miếu, Tạ Hựu, lấy đến đây cho trẫm.”

Lý Diễn Thu trải phẳng gấm vàng, dùng ngọc bội chèn lên, đọc lướt qua, mắt dừng ở chữ _Lý_ trong “giang sơn Lý thị”.

—o0o—

Trong Đông cung đèn đóm sáng trưng, Thái Diêm chống tay đỡ trán, buồn ngủ không chịu nổi, suýt gục mặt vào tấu chương.

“Điện hạ?” Phùng Đạc gọi.

“Giờ nào rồi?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

Phùng Đạc đáp, “Canh ba, điện hạ nghỉ một lát đi, sắp đến buổi chầu sớm rồi.”

“Ngủ cũng chẳng được bao lâu.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi một bên đáp lại.

Thái Diêm nói, “Lấy ngọc bội của ta đến đây, chờ lát nữa vào triều.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng dậy đi, trong điện yên lặng một hồi, Phùng Đạc lấy khăn nóng lau tay cho Thái Diêm.

“Sao rồi?” Thái Diêm thấp giọng hỏi.

“Đã phái ba đội ra ngoài.” Phùng Đạc cũng thấp giọng trả lời, “Tổng cộng bốn mươi tám người, Bách Lý, Lệnh Hồ và Nam Cung dẫn đầu, ước tính một tháng nữa là đến Nghiệp Thành rồi mai phục ở vùng đất đỏ dưới chân núi.”

Ảnh đội do Thái Tổ Đại Trần thành lập, tuyển chọn đúng một trăm người. Một trăm người này lấy trăm họ trong dân làm biệt hiệu. Bất luận tên thật là gì, sau khi vào Ảnh đội thì tên sẽ bị xóa, phải dùng một họ làm tên.

Bốn mươi tám người giấu mình trong bóng tối, có thể truyền tin về bất cứ lúc nào, Thái Diêm nghe vậy thì yên tâm hơn nhiều, tinh thần cũng phấn khởi lên, tập trung xử lý chính vụ. Không lâu sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầm ngọc bội về, Thái Diêm và Phùng Đạc ngừng nói, ngầm hiểu ý nhau.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp liếc nhìn Thái Diêm, vẫn không lên tiếng.

—o0o—

Quan đạo vào hè xanh um màu lá, Đoàn Lĩnh đã rời Giang Châu gần một tháng, càng lên phương Bắc, khí hậu càng dễ chịu. Hắn cũng dần làm quen với đội tùy tùng, còn có thể gọi tên từng người.

Trước mặt mọi người, Vũ Độc luôn xử sự như một người bảo vệ trung thành tuyệt đối, thậm chí còn nghiêm túc hơn trong phủ Thừa tướng, không có bất kỳ cử chỉ nào vượt qua khuôn phép. Ban ngày y trông coi đội ngũ, thường xuyên cưỡi ngựa ra ngoài, chỉ khi Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ trưa mới vào chăm sóc.

Vũ Độc giữ chức Hiệu úy Hà Gian, mọi người gọi y là tướng quân, Đoàn Lĩnh là Thái thú Hà Bắc, mọi người gọi là đại nhân. Hai người không nói gì nhiều trước mặt thuộc hạ, chỉ thi thoảng đối đáp khi Vũ Độc báo cáo tình hình ven đường.

Lúc nghỉ dọc đường, trẻ con những nhà lân cận phát hiện đoàn xe của họ, bèn tụ tập đến. Thái thú đại nhân xuống xe dạy bọn trẻ dùng ná bắn quả mơ trên cây, trăm phát trăm trúng, bắn rụng rồi chia cho chúng ăn. Vũ Độc khoanh chân ngồi trên tảng đá, kể chúng nghe chiến tích của tiên đế, miêu tả sống động như thật, kể sự tích tiên đế bắn chết hổ trong đêm, mãi đến sáng mới nhận ra đó là tảng đá, kể có lần tiên đế dẫn binh vào sa mạc, báo với các tướng sĩ rằng phía trước có rừng mơ, thế là mọi người hết khát.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi bên nghe mà không biết nên khóc hay cười, sự tích trông mơ giải khát* và Phi tướng quân bắn hổ** được cải biên thành chiến tích của một người không liên quan là cha hắn.

_*Cụm từ trông mơ giải khát có nguồn gốc từ việc Tào Tháo thấy quân lính hành quân đường dài khát nước, bèn bảo họ sắp đi qua rừng mơ, nghe vậy, ai nấy đều ứa nước miếng và thấy đỡ khát hẳn._

_**Phi tướng quân tức Lý Quảng, một võ tướng nhà Hán, có lần Lý Quảng đi săn, thấy tảng đá trong cỏ, tưởng là con hổ nên giương cung bắn, khi kiểm tra mới biết đó chỉ là tảng đá, nhưng mũi tên của ông cũng đã cắm ngập vào đá._

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên tảng đá khác uống nước mơ, mặc trang phục văn nhân, tuy mới mười sáu, trông rất non trẻ nhưng mỗi động tác vung tay nhấc chân đã toát ra khí thế không thể xem thường.

Hắn ngồi nhìn Vũ Độc cách một con đường, Vũ Độc kể chuyện xong rồi đứng dậy xua bọn trẻ về, vóc dáng cao to anh tuấn bước đến trong ánh nắng rực rỡ, làm tư thế mời hắn lên xe, chờ Đoàn Lĩnh vào xe, Vũ Độc ôm hắn hôn thỏa thích rồi mới xoay người xuống xe, cưỡi Bôn Tiêu tuần tra bảo vệ đoàn xe.

Thỉnh thoảng dừng chân qua đêm ở thôn xóm ven đường, được ở phòng riêng, nửa đêm Vũ Độc sẽ đến tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, y lướt vào như cơn gió, chốt cửa, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh đè xuống giường mà hôn, khẽ khàng tỏ lòng nhung nhớ, thời gian quý giá, hai người chẳng muốn nhiều lời, chỉ cần quấn quýt lấy nhau mây mưa cả đêm, Vũ Độc thỏa mãn rồi ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng mà ngủ.

Trời mưa thì không phải đi vội, Vũ Độc nằm trong phòng nghiên cứu thực đơn của Trịnh Ngạn, bầu bạn với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Cả đoàn vừa đi vừa nghỉ, một tháng sau, ven đường ngày càng hoang vu, cuối hè đầu thu, cuối cùng cũng đến Hà Bắc.

Vừa qua cột mốc ranh giới thì trời đổ mưa tầm tã, phía trước không có thôn làng, phía sau không có quán trọ, bánh xe lún xuống bùn, Đoàn Lĩnh đội mưa xuống đẩy xe với mọi người.

“Sao thế!” Vũ Độc vừa trinh sát phía trước, đội mưa chạy về, lớn tiếng quát, “Mau vào xe!”

“Bánh xe bị lún!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô to.

Mưa trút như xối, Vũ Độc hối Đoàn Lĩnh lên xe, sợ hắn bị cảm, sau đó nhấc càng xe kéo lùi về sau, quát một tiếng, xe ngựa hơn nghìn cân được y lôi ra khỏi vũng lầy.

“Đừng làm vậy!” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng nói, “Sẽ tổn thương gân cốt!”

Vũ Độc ấn vai phải, xoay cánh tay, nói, “Không sao đâu! Em đừng xuống xe!”

Tia chớp rạch nát trời đêm, cả đoàn chỉ còn cách qua đêm trong núi, nhưng mưa quá lớn, không thể ngủ ngoài trời. Vũ Độc kiểm tra đoàn xe, ướt như chuột lột.

“Đi tiếp thôi!” Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Tìm hẻm núi hay hang động gì cũng được!”

“Không được!” Nghiêm Địch nói, “Hành quân trên núi quá nguy hiểm! Lùi về đường núi!”

Nghiêm Địch uống say bí tỉ, bị mưa dội cho tỉnh hẳn, kiên quyết cho rằng không thể đi tiếp. Vũ Độc nghe theo ý kiến của gã, để mọi người tấp vào rừng cây cách đó không xa.

Vừa rời khỏi núi một lát thì dốc núi đằng xa bị sạt lở, bùn đất và đá tảng tràn xuống lấp hết đường.

Nguy hiểm thật, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nếu cố chấp đi tiếp là thiệt hại nặng nề rồi.

Trong rừng tối om, mưa gió thét gào, rừng không cản được mưa nhưng ít ra cũng tránh được gió lạnh. Vũ Độc xếp đoàn xe thành vòng tròn, để mọi người lên xe nghỉ, phân công người gác đêm rồi lên xe báo với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc, “Đêm nay đành phải nghỉ chân ở đây, may là nghe lời Nghiêm Địch.”

“Đã bảo huynh đừng cậy mạnh mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày, “Để ta xem.”

“Đừng lo.” Vừa rồi Vũ Độc dùng sức quá độ, vai đỏ lên, cởi áo ngoài, giang tay, phô bày bờ vai rộng, Đoàn Lĩnh dán thuốc tan máu bầm cho y.

“Hôn cái coi.” Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu hôn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm eo y từ phía sau, cúi đầu hôn bả vai cường tráng mạnh mẽ.

“Mai là đến Hà Gian rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đêm nay nghỉ cho khỏe, nhớ uống canh gừng, đừng để bị cảm.”

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không yếu đuối như huynh nghĩ đâu, tối nay sẽ ổn thôi, huynh đừng xuống xe, có người gác rồi.”

Vũ Độc, “Vẫn nên xem một lần cho chắc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngăn được, đành phải cho Vũ Độc ra ngoài, hắn nằm xuống, người ướt nhẹp, không thể nhóm lửa trong xe, bèn cởi áo ngoài, để mình trần, chỉ mặc mỗi quần dài nằm trên giường nhắm mắt nghỉ.

Nửa đêm, Vũ Độc quay lại nằm kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh, dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể sưởi ấm cho Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người ôm nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh thiếp đi.

Không biết ngủ bao lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên mở mắt.

“Nghe gì không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cái gì?” Vũ Độc cảnh giác ngồi dậy, hai người đều để mình trần, Vũ Độc nhíu mày hỏi, “Em nghe thấy gì à? Là tiếng gì?”

Trong cơn mơ màng, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác như đã nghe tiếng vó ngựa, nhưng vừa bật dậy thì tiếng động biến mất.

“Em đừng làm ta sợ.” Vũ Độc sốt sắng hỏi, “Em đã nghe thấy gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mù mờ lắc đầu, “Chắc nằm mơ.”

Vũ Độc lấy giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang mặc cho Đoàn Lĩnh, định ra ngoài tuần tra, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay y nằm xuống, nói, “Lão gia đừng căng quá mà.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Phải săn sóc em chu toàn, em mà có bề gì sao ta sống nổi đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nghiêng trên giường, ngắm nhìn Vũ Độc, ngón tay lướt dọc gương mặt anh tuấn, đúng là càng nhìn càng thích, có nằm mơ cũng không ngờ có ngày hắn và Vũ Độc gắn bó với nhau như vậy, cứ như nhặt được kho báu trên trời rơi xuống.

Vũ Độc chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, đăm chiêu, nhíu mày nói, “Chuyến này hại em khổ cực nhiều quá.”

“Hồi bé còn khổ hơn nhiều.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhẹ nhàng đáp, “Giờ là tốt lắm rồi…”

Bất thình lình, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nghe tiếng vó ngựa.

“Chờ đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta lại nghe nữa này.”

Lần này tiếng vó ngựa rất rõ ràng, Đoàn Lĩnh áp tai xuống giường gỗ, giường gắn liền với buồng xe, buồng xe nối với càng xe, càng xe gắn bánh xe, bánh xe chạm đất, dựa vào một tảng đá.

Tiếng vó ngựa thấp thoáng truyền đến tai hắn.

“Huynh nghe thử xem.” Đoàn Lĩnh ra hiệu cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc áp tai nghe, nói, “Hành quân cách đây chưa đến năm dặm, đang đến chỗ chúng ta!”

“Chưa chắc là nhắm vào chúng ta!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Hai người nhảy xuống xe, báo động với mọi người, cả đoàn di chuyển vào sâu trong rừng, lúc định bỏ chạy, Đoàn Lĩnh áp tai xuống đất nghe một hồi.

“Băng qua rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mục tiêu không phải chúng ta!”

Tạnh mưa, đêm khuya lặng lẽ, chỉ nghe loáng thoáng tiếng nện vó nặng nề.

Đoàn Lĩnh có linh cảm chuyện này không đơn giản, tiếng động đặc trưng này là của móng ngựa bọc vải, nhân lúc trời mưa mà đánh lén.

Vũ Độc nói, “Vương Tranh giữ lại mười người, trốn kỹ vào, những người còn lại theo ta!”

Vũ Độc phóng lên Bôn Tiêu, đưa tay ra, Đoàn Lĩnh mượn lực nhảy lên, ngồi sau lưng Vũ Độc, đeo trường cung, dẫn quân xuất phát.

Trong màn đêm giơ tay không thấy ngón, một đội quân Nguyên lặng lẽ áp sát thành Hà Gian.


	129. Chương 129: Phá trận

“Đừng manh động!” Vũ Độc giơ tay úp xuống, ra hiệu tất cả xuống ngựa, y xé vải bọc móng ngựa, mọi người lần lượt làm theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đánh thế nào?”

Hắn mới đánh với người Nguyên có một lần, là lúc cùng Lý Tiệm Hồng đánh úp đội quân tinh nhuệ trên núi A Nhĩ Kim.

Vũ Độc nói, “Tóm lại đừng ra tay, kiểm kê quân số trước đã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chừng một nghìn người.”

“Ý ta là quân số phe mình.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Mười hai người.”

Thêm một người nữa là đủ mười ba kỵ binh Côn Dương* rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nếu có mười ba Lý Tiệm Hồng thì khỏi phải bàn. Giờ chỉ có hắn, Vũ Độc và mười kỵ binh, làm sao để đánh với một nghìn người?

_*Trận đánh giữa nhà Tân và quân khởi nghĩa Lục Lâm, lúc ấy trong thành Côn Dương chỉ có hơn tám nghìn người, quân nhà Tân có đến mười vạn, sau khi bàn bạc, các tướng quyết định ở lại giữ thành, Lưu Tú, Tông Khiêu và Lý Dật dẫn mười ba kỵ binh đến các huyện đã chiếm gom quân cứu viện._

“Chờ chúng tản ra.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Sao huynh biết chúng sẽ tản ra?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chắc chắn sẽ tản ra.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nếu ta đoán không lầm, chúng sẽ chia ra bốn hướng tìm cách vào thành.”

Quả nhiên, lúc đến ngoài bình nguyên thành Hà Gian, người Nguyên bắt đầu chia quân.

“Chúng ta đi theo nhóm lính đường giữa.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lên!”

Trong đêm tối, Vũ Độc giục ngựa chở Đoàn Lĩnh và mười kỵ binh đuổi theo đội quân Nguyên. Mục tiêu quá rõ ràng, là Thiên phu trưởng của đối phương. Kẻ địch vòng qua phía Bắc thành, Vũ Độc dẫn quân mình vào khu rừng rậm rạp ngoài thành.

“Không đánh tiếng cảnh báo à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc làm dấu im lặng, ra lệnh, “Chặt cây, chuẩn bị đuốc cắm xuống đất.”

Bên ngoài vô cùng yên tĩnh, quân Nguyên xuống ngựa, dọn trang bị, ném móc câu leo lên tường thành.

Phòng gác thành Hà Gian trống trơn, lính tuần tra trên lầu thành cũng chẳng có, không biết đã trốn đi đâu nhậu nhẹt, chỉ có hai chậu than. Mãi đến khi đội quân thứ ba leo giữa chừng thì Vũ Độc quyết đoán hạ lệnh.

“Lên!” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Đừng tạo tiếng động!”

Tuy chỉ có mười hai người nhưng đột ngột xông ra từ trong bóng tối, xả tên vun vút trông cũng khá rầm rộ, có lính rơi xuống đất, quân Nguyên không ngờ có người đánh lén sau lưng, vội vàng quay lại nghênh chiến, rống lên báo hiệu.

Lính gác trên tường thành vẫn không phát hiện bị tập kích!

Vũ Độc cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, chở Đoàn Lĩnh xông vào trận địch, vung kiếm Liệt Quang, hai chân kẹp bụng ngựa, kiếm chém đến đâu người đổ rạp đến đó. Sau đó, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, cùng nghiêng người bổ kiếm xuống, máu bắn tung tóe, tên lính Nguyên đau đớn thét lên, bị xả làm hai nửa.

Tiếng thét làm bại lộ hành tung, tên bay tán loạn, Bôn Tiêu đã được huấn luyện bài bản, lập tức dừng lại né rồi nghiêng người húc ngựa chiến của quân Nguyên, đối phương bổ đao về phía Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tiếng Nguyên hô, “Đừng chém! Phe mình! Là phe mình!”

Tên lính Nguyên ngớ ra, Vũ Độc vung kiếm, đối phương đầu thân đôi ngả.

Ngựa của người Nguyên thấp bé, ngoại hình không đẹp, Bôn Tiêu là ngựa quý Ô Tôn, cao to chân dài, hai bên va vào nhau, ngựa quân Nguyên bị húc bay cả quãng.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắp tên bắn tỉa, ngựa quân Nguyên lăn kềnh ra đất, Đoàn Lĩnh bắn không ngừng tay, làm theo luật bắn tướng phải bắn ngựa trước, tiếng hí vang trời, đâu đâu cũng có ngựa ngã chổng vó.

“Đi!” Vũ Độc quay đầu ngựa, dẫn mọi người chạy trốn. Truy binh sau lưng đuổi theo, Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung, ngửa người ra sau, trời đất đảo ngược, buông dây, thủ lĩnh truy binh trúng tên ngã ngựa.

Mọi người chạy vào rừng.

“Đếm.” Vũ Độc nói.

Một, năm, mười… tất cả đều ở đây.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Có ai bị thương không?”

Có hai kỵ binh bị thương nhẹ, đáp, “Vẫn có thể đánh tiếp! Xin Hiệu úy cứ ra lệnh!”

“Bị thương thì ở lại đây tiếp ứng!” Vũ Độc nói, “Châm đuốc!”

Truy binh dừng lại ngoài bìa rừng, không dám đuổi vào. Lát sau, toàn bộ đuốc được thắp sáng, trông như có đến hơn trăm người mai phục, quân Nguyên lũ lượt lùi về sau, rì rầm bàn bạc.

“Giết!” Vũ Độc quát.

Vũ Độc dẫn quân xông ra lần nữa, đối phương hoảng hốt, quát tháo cảnh báo, quay đầu chạy, Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Cúi xuống!”

Vũ Độc khom người, Đoàn Lĩnh bắn liền sáu mũi tên, quân Nguyên ngã ngựa, Vũ Độc quát, “Rút lui!”

Kỵ binh ghìm ngựa, quay đầu chạy.

“Mụ nội nó!” Có người nhịn không được, tức tối quát, “Bực quá! Có cho người ta giết thẳng tay không!”

“Ngươi tên gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đối phương ngậm miệng, Vũ Độc nói, “Lải nhải nữa thì quân pháp hầu hạ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, Vũ Độc nhíu mày, “Mẹ kiếp, sao Hà Gian vẫn không có động thái gì hết vậy?!”

Thành Hà Gian tối om, đánh tưng bưng mà chẳng thấy ai ra giúp, cũng không có lính xả tên. Vũ Độc vốn tính rằng một khi đánh nhau, dù không ai ra khỏi thành cũng sẽ có người bắn tên, không ngờ Hà Gian lại im lặng như tòa thành chết.

Quân Nguyên như đang quan sát tình hình, không bị dọa chạy. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm khen đối phương quả là gặp nguy không loạn, nếu gặp đội quân khác hẳn là đã rút lui khi tập kích thất bại.

Trong trận đối phương có người rống lên, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe hiểu, gã nói, “Chúng có ít người! Là nghi binh! Giết mau!”

“Chúng sắp đến rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Chạy!”

Vũ Độc quát, “Đốt!”

Khoảnh khắc quân Nguyên ùa vào, thuộc hạ của Đoàn Lĩnh tản ra, lần lượt rút đuốc ném lên cây, trời vừa mưa xong, lá cây còn ướt, khói bốc mù mịt, Vũ Độc lấy ra một bình thuốc tung lên trời.

Không biết trong bình đựng thuốc gì mà nổ “ầm” một tiếng, cây cháy phừng phực, khói đen xuôi hướng gió bay về phía quân Nguyên vừa xông vào rừng.

“Chạy đến tường thành!” Vũ Độc hô.

Cuối cùng cũng có người phát hiện kẻ địch.

“Có người đánh lén!” Binh lính trên tường thành báo động, tiếng chiêng vang lên, các chậu than trên tường thành Hà Gian được đốt sáng, tên bắn xuống như mưa, Vũ Độc giận dữ quát, “Đừng bắn! Mẹ nó, là người phe mình!”

Trên tường thành ngừng xả tên, quân Nguyên đầu óc choáng váng chạy ra từ trong rừng, gần một nửa trong đội quân hơn hai trăm người gục ngã trong khói độc, cổng thành mở, lính gác giết ra.

“Đừng đánh!” Đoàn Lĩnh sợ đối phương chém nhầm người, vội hô, “Phe mình! Là phe mình! Giết quân Nguyên ngoài kia kìa!”

Vũ Độc suýt chém luôn lính gác thành Hà Gian, Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Đừng đánh nữa! Lùi về dưới tường thành!”

Kỵ binh lập tức thu đội hình, trốn vào nơi vắng dưới chân tường, tản ra kẻo bị tai bay vạ gió. Quân gác thành ùa ra ngày càng đông, quân Nguyên chạy tán loạn. Thành Hà Gian cuối cùng cũng thức tỉnh, báo động vang trời, các cổng khác cũng phát hiện kẻ địch tấn công.

“Là ai?” Thủ lĩnh người Hán đằng xa hỏi.

“Lo đánh đi! Kệ bọn ta!” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Thủ lĩnh kia dẫn thuộc hạ vòng qua cổng khác viện trợ.

Trời dần sáng, khói độc tan, người trong thành ra ngoài kiểm tra chiến trường, Đoàn Lĩnh báo lại tình hình, dẫn quân Hà Gian vào rừng, mọi người xuống ngựa kéo xác ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ huy, “Kéo ra trước cổng thành, nếu quân Nguyên quay lại thì treo xác trước cổng, ai còn sống bắt làm tù binh.”

“Rốt cuộc các ngươi là ai?” Một phó tướng chen vào hỏi, “Đến từ Giang Nam à?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Hiệu úy Hà Gian và Thái thú quận Hà Bắc.”

Mọi người lúng ta lúng túng, vội hành lễ với Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh, một văn một võ này là chức quan cao nhất quận Hà Bắc rồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phái người đến dưới chân núi bị sạt lở, ở đó có một khu rừng, thuộc hạ của ta còn trong đó, mau đón họ về thành Hà Gian, tạm thời thu xếp chỗ ở. Tìm người tên Lâm Vận Tề lấy giấy bổ nhiệm của ta mà xem.”

Phó tướng nhận lệnh đi thực hiện, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Đêm qua ai gác thành?”

“Bẩm đại nhân.” Một phó tướng khác trả lời, “Là Tần phó quan, nhưng đêm qua rời thành, là người vừa rồi hỏi thân phận ngài, đi dọn chiến trường cổng phía Nam rồi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi dẫn một đội người qua bắt trói hắn về đây, ông muốn trị tội hắn dám tự ý rời bỏ cương vị.”

Phó tướng không dám hó hé, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc nhìn nhau, biết chắc chắn có bao che, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh đích thân qua đó một chuyến vậy.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, nói, “Em vào thành trước đi.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Vũ Độc cưỡi Bôn Tiêu chạy đi, Đoàn Lĩnh dặn thuộc hạ đếm xem còn người Nguyên nào sống sót không. Phó tướng nhận ra một thuộc hạ của Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Chẳng phải ngươi là Tôn Đình ở Nghiệp Thành à?”

“Là ta.” Tôn Đình đáp, “Theo hai vị đại nhân đây đi nhậm chức.”

“Hừ.” Phó tướng nói, “Vừa đến đã lập đại công…”

Xác quân Nguyên bị dồn đống sang bên, Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên xô đẩy đám người, chạy vào.

“Bạt Đô!” Đoàn Lĩnh hét lên, chạy đến một cái xác, kéo ra, tiếng gọi khiến tất cả binh lính xung quanh nhìn sang. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn gương mặt quen thuộc kia, dù Bạt Đô đã trưởng thành, đường nét góc cạnh lại bẩn thỉu, nhưng không biết tại sao Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ nhìn một cái đã nhận ra ngay.

“Mau lấy nước đến đây!” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng nói.

Các thuộc hạ kinh ngạc, mang túi nước tới, Đoàn Lĩnh đổ nước lên mặt Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô mở mắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, Bạt Đô đột ngột túm cổ áo Đoàn Lĩnh, xoay người nhảy lên, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nguy rồi! Trúng kế rồi!

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn gạt ra, nhưng Bạt Đô đã đề phòng từ trước, hai người hiểu rõ suy nghĩ của nhau, Bạt Đô quét chân, Đoàn Lĩnh chao đảo, khi đứng vững thì cánh tay đã bị Bạt Đô siết lấy, kề dao lên cổ hắn.

“Đúng là trời cũng giúp ta.” Bạt Đô nói tiếng Hán, “Dắt một con ngựa ra đây.”

Binh lính mấy mặt nhìn nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “Bắn tên! Hắn không dám giết ta đâu!”

“Dẫn ngựa ra!” Phó tướng lập tức hô, “Không được bắn tên!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Sao ngươi biết ta không dám giết ngươi?” Bạt Đô kề môi bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, thấp giọng nói.

Giọng Bạt Đô không còn như trước nữa, cứ như biến thành người khác, hắn siết tay Đoàn Lĩnh, thể lực cũng mạnh hơn, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể cựa quậy, bị ép ngẩng đầu.

“Dám giết an đáp của ngươi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhướn mày, khiêu khích nói, “Đằng Cách Lý* sẽ đày ngươi xuống địa ngục.”

_*Đấng tối cao trong đạo Tengri, một trong những tôn giáo của người Nguyên._

Bạt Đô, “…”

Thời gian như quay về tám năm trước, vẫn là gương mặt quen thuộc ấy, nắng sớm đầu hè chiếu vào mặt hai người, nửa bên sáng nửa bên tối, hệt như khoảnh khắc đối mặt nhìn nhau trong Tàng Thư Các ngày xưa.

Ngựa được dắt ra, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ chắc chắn phó tướng kia đã thông đồng với tên họ Tần, không chừng còn muốn hại chết hắn… Nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp nghĩ kỹ đã bị Bạt Đô chặt một cú vào cổ, ngất xỉu, Bạt Đô kéo hắn lên ngựa chạy vào bình nguyên.

“Đuổi theo!” Tôn Đình quát.

Mọi người dồn dập lên ngựa đuổi theo Bạt Đô.


	130. Chương 130: Đổi thay

Tháng bảy giữa hè, thời tiết oi bức.

Trường Sính mình ướt mồ hôi, nóng không chịu được, liều mạng lướt gió về Giang Châu, Mục Khoáng Đạt ngồi dưới hành lang uống nước mơ ướp lạnh, thấy Trường Sính về bèn ra lệnh, “Lấy cho Trường Sính tiên sinh chén nước mơ.”

Trường Sính đứng đó uống ừng ực, Mục Khoáng Đạt không hỏi, chờ hắn hết mệt rồi nói.

“Kết quả thế nào?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Suýt chết khô giữa đường.” Trường Sính đáp, ngồi trong chỗ râm mát, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Có phái người truyền tin cho ngươi, chắc dọc đường chạy qua nhau rồi.”

Trường Sính kinh ngạc nói, “Không gặp ai đến cả.”

“Thôi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Định dặn ngươi khi về thì tiện đường đến Nghiệp Thành một chuyến, Vương Sơn vừa đến đó nhậm chức, ắt sẽ gặp rắc rối, tính nhờ ngươi giúp một tay, chờ Nghiệp Thành ổn định rồi hẵng về.”

Trường Sính gật đầu, lấy một tờ danh sách trong ngực áo, đưa cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt cau mày, mở ra xem.

“Tám năm trước.” Trường Sính nói, “Ngày Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đến Tầm Dương, nhà mẹ của Đoàn Tiểu Uyển cháy rụi chỉ trong một đêm, bốn mươi bảy miệng ăn chết sạch, không ai may mắn thoát được.”

“Sao? Chết hết rồi à?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

Trường Sính gật đầu, đáp, “Năm năm trước, trong thành gặp nạn đói, vừa qua nạn đói thì gặp chiến tranh, người Nguyên xông vào thành giết người cướp của, người Tầm Dương hoặc trốn xuống phương Nam hoặc đã chết cả. Không ít trẻ con chết trong nạn đói, ta điều tra những đứa trẻ tầm tuổi đó, chẳng còn mấy ai, Tầm Dương bây giờ heo hút như tòa thành ma.”

“Đúng là nan giải.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nhíu mày.

“Nhưng trời không phụ ta, ta tìm được một ông lão trong thành Tầm Dương.” Trường Sính nói, “Ông ta biết những chuyện về Đoàn gia.”

“Ông ta đâu?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Trời quá nóng, đường xa xóc nảy, không dám đưa về.” Trường Sính đáp, “Lỡ bệnh chết thì mất luôn manh mối cuối cùng.”

“Lên lầu nói.” Mục Khoáng Đạt đứng dậy, lên Thư Các ở lầu hai, Trường Sính lên theo, trở tay đóng cửa.

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ một giấc mơ rất dài, hắn thấy mình quay về phòng củi Đoàn gia, mấy đứa trẻ luôn miệng gọi hắn: Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh…

“Ê, dậy!” Bạt Đô nói, “Còn ngủ nữa hả?”

Đầu Đoàn Lĩnh đau như sắp nứt ra, trở mình, nghe mùi cỏ và bùn đất, hắn đang nằm trên thảm cỏ, bên cạnh là hồ nước xanh biếc, hắn chợt nhớ ra tình cảnh của mình, mở bừng mắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Bạt Đô sờ soạng khắp người hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh giãy dụa, Bạt Đô đè hắn lại, tay đối phương quá khỏe, Đoàn Lĩnh không giãy ra được, bị Bạt Đô áp lên.

“Ngươi… Bạt Đô! Buông ra! Ngươi muốn làm gì?!”

Vóc người Bạt Đô cao to vạm vỡ, mới ba năm không gặp mà đã cường tráng đến thế, vai rộng eo săn như con báo, Bạt Đô khóa tay Đoàn Lĩnh, đầu gối chặn giữa hai chân hắn, chăm chú quan sát gương mặt hắn, tiếp xúc quá gần, hơi thở phả lên mặt hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh cố vùng ra, bị Bạt Đô bắt lại, sờ từ eo Đoàn Lĩnh sờ lên, thuần thục lột áo đơn và giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang của hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh bị lột sạch áo, giận dữ quát, “Ngươi muốn làm gì!”

Bạt Đô vỗ mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, ném áo đơn cho hắn, hỏi, “Ai cho ngươi bộ giáp này?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Trả đây! Đó là đồ của ta!”

“Giờ là của ta, ngươi còn nợ ta một vật làm tin.” Bạt Đô cởi mũ giáp và áo trong, phô bày cơ thể lực lưỡng đầy cơ bắp, mặc giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, đến trước hồ soi.

Bạt Đô quay lại nói, “Ngươi cũng là người của ta, tiết kiệm được hai nghìn bốn trăm lượng vàng, hời chán.” Nói rồi ném túi nước cho Đoàn Lĩnh, “Uống đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh uống mấy ngụm, thầm nghĩ không biết Vũ Độc đã phát hiện hắn mất tích chưa, có đang dẫn người đuổi theo tìm hắn không, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn phía xa, không biết đây là đâu.

“Đừng nuôi hy vọng.” Bạt Đô nhìn thấu suy nghĩ của Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Bị ta cắt đuôi hết rồi, không có ai tới cứu ngươi đâu.”

“Thả ta về.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ngươi nhìn ta có giống sẽ thả ngươi đi không?” Bạt Đô cười nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự hết cách với Bạt Đô, uống hết nước rồi ném túi nước cho Bạt Đô, biết hắn sẽ quay đi lấy nước, quả nhiên, Bạt Đô xoay người, khom người múc nước trong hồ, nói thì chậm xảy ra thì nhanh, Đoàn Lĩnh vọt đến con ngựa đang gặm cỏ, nhảy lên ngựa bỏ chạy.

“Sa!”

Ngựa quay đầu tung vó chạy, Bạt Đô dở khóc dở cười đứng lên, nhíu mày.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, không nhịn được quay đầu nhìn Bạt Đô, bỗng dưng thấy không nỡ, lúc gặp lại, hai người đã đứng ở hai lập trường đối nghịch, thậm chí chưa kịp ôn chuyện đã phải dùng cách như thế này để bỏ trốn.

Bạt Đô khom người, phóng tới như mũi tên vun vút giữa thảo nguyên, áp sát Đoàn Lĩnh!

“Sa!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Trong lúc chạy, Bạt Đô đột ngột vung tay, một hòn đá bay đi như sao băng, bắn trúng mông ngựa, ngựa chiến hoảng hốt hí vang, Đoàn Lĩnh không đề phòng, bị hất xuống. Bạt Đô nhảy lên ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người lăn một vòng trên cỏ.

“Ha ha ha—” Bạt Đô cười phá lên, “Ngươi không phải, đối thủ của ta đâu!”

Đoàn Lĩnh giận dữ hét, “Ngươi đi chết đi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi lên người Bạt Đô tung nắm đấm, Bạt Đô vặn tay Đoàn Lĩnh ra sau, nói, “Đi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự hết cách, đánh thì đánh không lại, chạy cũng chạy không thoát, đúng là sắp phát điên.

“Ta sắp quên luôn tiếng Hán.” Bạt Đô nói, “Lâu quá rồi, lên ngựa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nóng nảy quát, “Thả ta về!”

“Giờ có lên không?” Bạt Đô cao hơn Đoàn Lĩnh cả cái đầu, nói, “Đừng ép ta đánh ngươi, tâm trạng ta đang tốt, không muốn trói ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đi đâu?”

“Phi ngựa.” Bạt Đô nói.

“Cút!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “phi ngựa” của người Nguyên tức là đi cướp phụ nữ, bắt lên ngựa rong ruổi khắp thảo nguyên, lấy trời làm màn đất làm chiếu, mây mưa nồng nhiệt. Có người Nguyên còn gọi việc lấy vợ là phi ngựa.

Bạt Đô mất kiên nhẫn đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa, Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn bị trói, đành phải leo lên.

“Ta muốn đi vệ sinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nghĩ hay là gắng kéo dài thời gian, nhất định Vũ Độc đang lùng sục quanh đây.

“Đừng giở trò.” Bạt Đô nói, lấy dây thừng cột tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nhảy lên ngựa ngồi sau hắn, hai tay vòng qua eo hắn, vung dây cương, quát, “Sa!”

Ngựa chiến lại tung vó chạy vào sâu trong thảo nguyên bao la, trời xanh thẳm, đất mênh mông, giờ đang là giữa trưa, xung quanh toàn đồi núi, Đoàn Lĩnh biết dù hắn có chạy thoát cũng sẽ lạc đường, không chạy vẫn hơn.

“Đừng chạy.” Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi sẽ lạc đấy, ta không muốn ngươi chết đói trong núi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu chết đói dễ vậy thì ta đã chết không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi, rốt cuộc ngươi bắt ta làm gì?!”

“Nhớ ngươi.” Bạt Đô thản nhiên nói, “Thân binh của ta bị ngươi giết không còn một mống, Đoàn Lĩnh, ngươi trở nên độc ác như vậy từ khi nào thế?”

“Người Nguyên các ngươi giết vào Thượng Kinh, hại chết cha ta, tàn sát người Hán chúng ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta hận không thể giết toàn tộc các ngươi, mới giết vài thân binh đã gọi là độc ác rồi à?”

“Thế ngươi có hận ta không?” Bạt Đô hỏi.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Bạt Đô nói, “Vầy được rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Ngựa chiến thả chậm tốc độ, băng qua đầm lầy, nắng xuyên qua kẽ lá rọi lốm đốm lên hai người.

“Nhớ ngươi mấy năm rồi.” Bạt Đô nói, “Suýt nữa không nhận ra ngươi, cũng nhờ ngươi gọi tên ta nên mới nhận ra.”

“Ta nhìn một cái là nhận ra ngươi ngay.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ nhìn một cái thôi, nhưng sau khi ngươi bắt ta, ta không còn nhận ra ngươi nữa. Bạt Đô, ngươi thay đổi nhiều quá, vừa rồi ta còn tưởng mình nhận lầm người.”

“Thế à.” Bạt Đô thờ ơ quan sát cánh rừng, đề phòng có quân mai phục. Chỉ một động tác như vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết mình không thể chạy thoát. Bạt Đô quá lợi hại, khi thì nheo mắt suy tư, khi thì dỏng tai nghe ngóng, ung dung băng qua đầm lầy và rừng cây.

“Trận hôm qua đánh rất đẹp.” Bạt Đô nói, “Lâu lắm rồi chưa có ai đánh bại ta, ngươi đã giở chiêu trò gì? Khói độc à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không trả lời, bắt đầu cảnh giác những lời tưởng chừng như hỏi suông của Bạt Đô.

“Rốt cuộc ngươi muốn bắt ta đi đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đương nhiên là về doanh trại của ta.” Bạt Đô đáp, “Chứ còn có thể đi đâu? Hỏi ngu thế.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thả ta về đi…”

“Không bao giờ!” Bạt Đô nói, “Tìm ngươi suốt hai năm trời! Sao có thể thả ngươi đi được?!”

Ngựa băng đầm lầy, vòng qua vách núi, đến một khu đất bằng rộng rãi, là doanh trại của người Nguyên, nhìn quy mô thì có ít nhất bốn nghìn người. Bạt Đô cầm đầu dây thừng trói tay Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn xuống ngựa, dắt vào trong, dọc đường có người chào hỏi, Bạt Đô bực dọc đáp lại.

Quân Nguyên quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, dường như không hề ngạc nhiên, Bạt Đô dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đến một lều trại, khom người đẩy hắn vào.

Đây là lều của Thiên phu trưởng, con trai nhà Bố Nhi Xích Kim mà chỉ làm chức Thiên phu trưởng thôi sao? Đoàn Lĩnh khoanh chân ngồi trên thảm, Bạt Đô cột dây vào cọc gỗ, dặn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chớ dại mà chạy, chờ ta về.”

Bạt Đô nói rồi xoay người đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn chạy cũng không được, giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang đã bị Bạt Đô lấy mất, bên ngoài toàn là quân Nguyên, ban ngày ban mặt mà xông ra sẽ bị bắn chết, người Nguyên không quan tâm hắn là tù binh của ai.

Đây là đâu? Đêm qua quân Nguyên đánh úp Hà Gian, đi từ sáng đến trưa đã đến doanh trại, nơi này hẳn vẫn còn nằm trong biên giới Đại Trần.

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim!” Có người vào lều, Đoàn Lĩnh vội vã bò về phía sau, đó là một người đàn ông vạm vỡ, quái lạ liếc Đoàn Lĩnh rồi buông màn, xoay người đi.

Lát sau, Bạt Đô quay lại, cầm theo thịt nướng và bánh để trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, đưa ấm nước cho hắn nhưng không cởi dây trói.

Người đàn ông kia đuổi theo, giận dữ gọi, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô!”

Bạt Đô đứng thẳng lên, nóc lều vốn đã thấp, hai người đội nóc mà nói chuyện, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe hiểu, không nhìn người đàn ông kia mà quay sang nhìn chỗ khác, sợ bị gã phát hiện mình hiểu tiếng Nguyên.

“Lính ngươi dẫn theo đâu hết rồi?!” Người kia hung dữ quát, “Thị Lạc muốn hỏi tội ngươi! Tại sao chưa đánh Hà Gian mà đã chết nhiều người như vậy!”

Bạt Đô đáp, “Bảo hắn đến tìm ta, hôm nay đao của ta vẫn chưa liếm máu đấy.”

“Ngươi làm sao đó thì làm.” Người đàn ông kia hung ác nói, “Để về còn giải thích với Khả hãn.”

“Đó là thân binh của ta.” Bạt Đô nói, “Dũng sĩ theo ta chết là chuyện của ta.”

“Vậy thì thứ gì đây? Một người Hán?” Người đàn ông chỉ Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Tù binh của ta.” Bạt Đô nói, “Ta bắt về thì là nô lệ của ta.”

“Phải giao tù binh ra.” Người đàn ông nói, “Nhờ Thị Lạc phân chia, ngươi giấu riêng chiến lợi phẩm là phạm tội! Đã không có phụ nữ, ngươi hy sinh bao nhiêu dũng sĩ chỉ để bắt về một thằng con trai! Phải lấy hắn ra khao quân!”

“Cút mẹ đi.” Bạt Đô mặt không biểu cảm, “Thử nói thêm một câu nữa xem?”


	131. Chương 131: Xưa và nay

Đoàn Lĩnh bị kéo ra khỏi lều, lúc vào lều tướng, trong lều đã có sẵn bốn tên Thiên phu trưởng, Bạt Đô đứng vào hàng, ngồi giữa là một giám quân. Bốn Thiên phu trưởng tranh cãi quyết liệt, Bạt Đô nhíu mày, hiển nhiên rất chướng mắt đám kia, cũng lười nói chuyện với họ.

“Giao cho ngươi một nghìn lính.” Giám quân cười gằn, “Ngươi mang về thứ gì đây? Một người Hán? Ngươi đang đi đánh giặc mà! Bố Nhi Xích Kim!”

Bạt Đô hỏi, “Một người thì cũng là tù binh của ta, gã vừa rồi tên gì?”

“Hoa Phổ Nhi Nộ!” Một Thiên phu trưởng bước ra, giận dữ quát Bạt Đô, “Là dũng sĩ dưới trướng ta!”

“Gã muốn cướp tù binh của ta.” Bạt Đô nói, “Định bắt đi khao quân, còn dám ra tay với ta, ta đành phải giết gã thôi.”

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim.” Giám quân hỏi, “Bớt nói nhảm, chừng nào mới hạ được Nghiệp Thành?”

Giám quân đã nhắc đến việc này, Bạt Đô buộc phải nuốt giận, nói, “Cho ta mười ngày nữa, vốn sắp chiếm được Hà Gian rồi.”

Một Thiên phu trưởng khác nói, “Về bú sữa mẹ đi, Đà Lôi đang cần người dắt ngựa kìa, Bố Nhi Xích Kim, rốt cuộc ngươi có ra trận được hay không? Không thể đánh một trận dứt điểm được à?”

“Trừ khi ngươi muốn vừa đánh quân Liêu vừa đánh người Hán.” Bạt Đô nói, “Còn không thì phải chờ!”

“Người Liêu không quay lại nhanh thế đâu.” Một Thiên phu trưởng mũi ưng nói.

“Tên tù binh này hiểu tiếng Nguyên.” Bạt Đô lạnh lùng nói, “Ngươi còn lắm miệng nữa thì tự gánh hậu quả.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang phân tích binh lực của người Nguyên, ở đây có năm Thiên phu trưởng, tức là lần này chỉ có năm nghìn người vào lãnh thổ Nam Trần, còn đại quân đâu? Gã mũi ưng nói vậy là có ý gì? Đang suy nghĩ, không ngờ Bạt Đô lại chặn lời, mọi người đồng loạt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, giám quân rút đao ném xuống đất.

“Giết hắn ngay.” Giám quân nói, “Ta ra lệnh cho ngươi.”

“Không thể giết.” Bạt Đô nói, “Giữ hắn lại mới có ích.”

“Rốt cuộc thân phận tên này là gì?” Giám quân hỏi.

Bạt Đô nói, “Hắn biết rất nhiều chuyện của người Hán, ta cần dùng hắn, không thể giết.”

Nói rồi, Bạt Đô nhặt đao lên xoay mấy vòng, tiện tay cắm xuống bàn trước mặt giám quân, nói, “Nếu mười ngày sau không hạ được Nghiệp Thành thì ngươi bắt hắn cũng không muộn, đi thôi.”

Dưới bao nhiêu con mắt, Bạt Đô xoay người cởi dây thừng trói tay Đoàn Lĩnh, quấn mấy vòng quanh cổ hắn, đè vai hắn đẩy ra khỏi lều, nửa ôm nửa ép như ngày xưa học ở trường.

“Ta đi xem thân binh bị ngươi giết còn bao nhiêu.” Bạt Đô nói, “Tối về với ngươi, tự ăn tối trước đi.”

“Bận rộn quá nhỉ.” Đoàn Lĩnh mỉa mai.

“Hết cách rồi.” Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi quá nguy hiểm, y như ngựa điên. Mặc giáp vào, không sợ đao kiếm, hàng tốt.”

Bạt Đô cởi giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, tháo dây trói cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Hai tay Đoàn Lĩnh vừa được tự do thì lập tức chộp cổ Bạt Đô, muốn đẩy ngã hắn, nhưng Bạt Đô đã đoán được trước, tay trái giơ cao giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, tay phải kéo giãn cổ áo, nương theo động tác của Đoàn Lĩnh mà tròng áo giáp qua đầu hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lần nào cũng thất bại, bản lĩnh đấu vật của Đoàn Lĩnh phần lớn đều do Bạt Đô dạy, hắn không có vũ khí, không thể phát huy kiếm pháp, tay không vật lộn thì thế nào cũng bị Bạt Đô đè bẹp. Bạt Đô kéo tay hắn bắt chéo sau lưng, cột lại.

“Ta đi đây.”

Bạt Đô căn bản không xem hành động chống cự của Đoàn Lĩnh là chuyện gì to tát, đẩy hắn ngồi xuống rồi trói vào cột, xoay người ra ngoài.

Ý định duy nhất của Đoàn Lĩnh là muốn chửi ầm lên, bắt nạt người ta quá đáng!

Vừa rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy trên cánh tay để trần của Bạt Đô cột một miếng vải nhàu nát.

Đó là gì? Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

Bây giờ trong lều chỉ có mình hắn, nhưng lúc này không phải thời điểm thích hợp để chạy trốn, đây là cơ hội nghìn năm có một, hắn phải nghĩ cách thăm dò tình hình quân sự. Năm nghìn người, Bạt Đô là một trong năm Thiên phu trưởng, xưa nay người Nguyên không quan tâm thân phận, không như Nam Trần, bốn người con của Thành Cát Tư Hãn phải tự kiến công lập nghiệp mới có tướng sĩ đi theo, Oa Khoát Đài thừa kế ngôi vị Khả hãn, các anh em của ông ta vẫn phải ra ngoài chinh chiến.

Đời cháu của Thành Cát Tư Hãn cũng vậy, Bạt Đô cần chiến công, nếu không thì không thể khiến mọi người quy phục, có lẽ đó là lý do hắn làm Thiên phu trưởng.

Phải có thực lực nhất định mới chỉ huy được một nghìn người.

Đoàn Lĩnh cúi đầu gặm bánh, vừa nhai vừa suy nghĩ, giờ đã về chiều, không biết Vũ Độc đã tìm ra phương hướng hay chưa. Đoàn Lĩnh ăn được một chút rồi buồn ngủ, dần thiếp đi.

Không biết ngủ bao lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được Bạt Đô cởi dây trói, đắp thảm lên người hắn, Bạt Đô đã về, chui vào thảm nằm ngủ kế Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh chờ thật lâu, nửa canh giờ sau, Bạt Đô cất tiếng ngáy, đã ngủ say, Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt, vừa định nhúc nhích thì Bạt Đô tỉnh dậy, nói, “Đừng hòng chạy.”

Bạt Đô trở mình nằm đè lên Đoàn Lĩnh, luồn tay vào ngực áo lần mò như khi còn bé, Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Đừng đụng vào ta!”

Bạt Đô dừng tay, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mò vào áo đơn là chết thảm đấy.”

Nếu Bạt Đô trúng độc thì vô cùng rắc rối, không biết Vũ Độc đang ở đâu, Bạt Đô mà bị Kim Ô cắn thì không có thuốc nào chữa được, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không thể toàn mạng mà chạy.

“Có độc à?” Bạt Đô hỏi, “Ta vẫn luôn muốn hỏi, ngươi dùng cách gì mà hạ độc được nhiều thuộc hạ của ta như vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu lườm hắn.

Bạt Đô ngáp một cái, hiển nhiên ngủ chưa đủ giấc, hắn gãi cổ, cởi áo khoác, để mình trần, vớ lấy khăn trong chậu đồng lau mình, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn ngập tràn sức mạnh.

Trong lúc lau, Bạt Đô vẫn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh không chớp mắt, trước giờ hắn luôn như vậy, nhìn người ta không chút e dè, hệt như dã thú.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Trên tay cột cái gì vậy?”

Bạt Đô tháo mảnh vải đưa cho hắn, mảnh vải dơ bẩn bốc mùi mồ hôi, hiển nhiên luôn được cột theo. Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra nó là đoạn tay áo lần trước hắn xé xuống cột vào mũi tên bắn lên thuyền A Mộc Cổ!

Nét chữ viết bằng than đã phai mờ, vậy mà Bạt Đô vẫn cột nó trên tay.

“Nó… là thư ta gửi cho ngươi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ừ.” Bạt Đô thờ ơ đáp, hơi mất tập trung, như đang nghĩ đến chuyện khác.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Xa cách đã lâu, ngươi không có gì muốn nói với ta à?”

Bạt Đô hỏi, “Nói gì? Có gì tốt đẹp đâu mà nói?”

Lau mình xong, Bạt Đô ném khăn qua một bên, lấy mâm rượu thịt, nói, “Chẳng phải ta đã gặp ngươi rồi sao? Những chuyện khác chẳng có gì đáng nói, giờ ngươi đã ở bên cạnh ta, sẽ mãi mãi theo ta, ta không muốn biết chuyện trước kia nữa.”

Có đôi khi Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của Bạt Đô, trước kia đã vậy, từ biệt nhiều năm, giờ càng khó hiểu hơn.

“Uống rượu không?” Bạt Đô đưa chén qua.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh lạnh lùng nói.

Bạt Đô, “Vẫn không học được cách uống rượu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sắp bứt rứt đến chết, mọi chuyện không phát triển theo dự đoán của hắn, Bạt Đô chẳng thèm ôn chuyện, tất cả cứ như lẽ đương nhiên, cũng vượt tầm kiểm soát.

Bạt Đô móc dao găm, lau sạch máu của những người đã giết, dùng nó xén một miếng thịt dê lớn ăn tối. Trời tối dần, Bạt Đô ăn xong rồi thắp đèn soi sáng hai người.

“Ngươi không quan tâm quá khứ của ta một chút nào sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Bạt Đô đáp, “Ta chỉ quan tâm mai sau.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt mỉm cười, Bạt Đô hớp một ngụm rượu, cũng cười.

“Uống rượu đi.” Bạt Đô nói, “Này.”

Hắn nghiêng người, cầm túi rượu đút cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Rượu của người Nguyên quá mạnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ho khù khụ, có lẽ hắn vừa uống Thiêu Đao Tử, cổ họng nóng rát, mặt đỏ gay.

Bạt Đô nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt như có ẩn ý gì, vươn tay vén tóc hắn ra sau tai, chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác như bị một con sói giương mắt rình rập.

Cảm giác đó không kéo dài lâu, Bạt Đô dời mắt, như đang do dự chuyện gì.

“Sau ngày ngươi đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh quyết định làm rõ, hắn luôn cảm thấy từ sau khi gặp lại, Bạt Đô có gì đó rất gượng gạo, như đang giả vờ trưng ra dáng vẻ này.

“Ngươi thật sự muốn nghe à?” Bạt Đô hỏi ngược lại.

“Nói đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Đừng lảng tránh, ngươi không lừa được ta đâu.”

Ánh mắt Bạt Đô nhuốm men say, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Vậy ngươi đoán xem, bây giờ ta đang nghĩ gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi đang nghĩ làm thế nào để dùng ta đổi lấy Hà Gian, Nghiệp Thành và Xương Thành, hoặc dùng ta để đàm phán với Đại Trần.”

“Sai.” Bạt Đô nói, “Cho ngươi hai cơ hội nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, nói, “Ngươi đang nghĩ ta là Thái tử, tại sao lại mặc cho Thái cẩu ngồi ở vị trí của mình.”

“Sai.” Bạt Đô cười nói, “Chẳng phải đã quá rõ ràng à? Lang Tuấn Hiệp không cứu ngươi mà tìm Thái cẩu giả mạo Thái tử, sau này dễ bề làm Hoàng đế.”

“Tại sao gã lại làm thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Bạt Đô đã biết gì đó trong nội bộ.

“Sao ta biết được?” Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi lại đoán sai rồi, còn một cơ hội cuối cùng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng nói, “Ngươi muốn thả ta về.”

“Vẫn sai.” Bạt Đô nói.

“Chứ ngươi đang nghĩ gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Bạt Đô bò qua, quỳ một chân, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi khoanh chân, ngửa cổ nhìn Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô nhìn xuống Đoàn Lĩnh.

Bạt Đô nhấc cằm Đoàn Lĩnh, bắt hắn ngẩng đầu, nghiêm túc nói, “Ngươi không nên biết thì hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đường nét gương mặt Bạt Đô góc cạnh, ngũ quan sắc sảo, mắt vẫn xanh như xưa, khí chất hoang dã, mất kiên nhẫn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Tên này là người thù dai, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, không biết hắn đã chọc trúng chỗ nào mà Bạt Đô luôn mang vẻ mặt bất mãn với tất cả mọi thứ.

“Đây mới đúng là dáng vẻ thường thấy của ngươi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Luôn cau có như ai nợ tiền, ngươi đang nghĩ gì?”

Bạt Đô hít vào một hơi, tự dưng không muốn nói chuyện với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta đang nghĩ, nếu giờ đè ngươi ra cưỡng bức.” Bạt Đô nói, “Liệu ngươi có kêu la hận ta cả đời rồi khóc sướt mướt như cô vợ nhỏ hay không.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Người Nguyên luôn thích dùng cách này đối xử với tù binh, trong tập tục đầy tính man rợ của họ, các thiếu niên là chiến lợi phẩm, không phân biệt nam nữ, người Nguyên xem hành động này là một cách chinh phục. Lúc chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh, bị quân Nguyên phát hiện trên núi Tiên Ti, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đã suýt bị lính Nguyên kéo vào cưỡng hiếp.

“Làm thế thì ngươi có thể khoe với cha ngươi, với những Thiên phu trưởng kia rằng ngươi đã cưỡng bức Thái tử Nam Trần đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh mỉa mai.

“Không.” Bạt Đô nói, “Không phải Thái tử Nam Trần, chỉ là ngươi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không còn gì để nói, nhấc đầu gối thụi vào ngực Bạt Đô, nói, “Tránh xa ta ra, Bạt Đô, nếu ngươi thật sự dám làm vậy, ngươi sẽ hối hận. Ta chưa từng nghe có ai cưỡng bức an đáp của mình, nhất định Đằng Cách Lý sẽ đày ngươi xuống địa ngục.”

Bạt Đô, “…”

Bạt Đô tự chui vào rọ, dùng bạo lực thì Đoàn Lĩnh không làm gì được hắn, nhưng đấu võ mồm thì hắn không phải đối thủ của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Bạt Đô nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh một hồi, như đổi ý, ngồi qua một bên, thở hắt ra.

“Sau khi cha ngươi đưa bọn ta ra ngoài.” Bạt Đô nói, “Ta về tộc, sai người đưa thư cho ngươi sáu lần mà không lần nào gửi đến nơi.”

“Gửi thư cho ta làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Họ muốn đánh Thượng Kinh.” Bạt Đô nói, “Muốn báo để ngươi chạy.”

“Muộn rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giờ nói những việc này có ý nghĩa gì nữa đâu?’

Bạt Đô nói, “Không có ý nghĩa à, ngươi có biết lúc thư lọt vào tay trạm gác ngầm, họ đã làm gì ta không? Cha ta đánh gãy bốn khúc xương sườn của ta ngay trước mặt Oa Khoát Đài, suýt chặt luôn tay ta. Vì cứu ngươi mà sau đó ta phải nằm liệt giường nửa năm, bây giờ tay phải vẫn chưa thể hoạt động bình thường. Ngày Thượng Kinh bị công phá, ta lẻn ra khỏi quân đội của cha, một mình vượt nghìn dặm đến tìm ngươi, chạy chết hai con ngựa, suýt bỏ mạng dưới tay người Hán các ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngẩn nhìn Bạt Đô.

“Thế à.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Phải.” Bạt Đô nói, “Đoàn Lĩnh, ngươi quá vô tâm, thật sự quá vô tâm vô tình.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”


	132. Chương 132: Đánh úp

“Khi biết ngươi, Tông Chân và Hách Liên thăm dò tin tức tìm ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có lúc ta đã muốn buông bỏ tất cả, theo Hách Liên đến tìm các ngươi.”

Bạt Đô vốn tưởng Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ đổi đề tài khác để không bộc lộ tâm trạng như ngày xưa. Nhưng hắn dần dần phát hiện, Đoàn Lĩnh mới là người thay đổi.

Kể cũng lạ, lúc mới gặp lại, Đoàn Lĩnh cho rằng Bạt Đô đã thay đổi, nhưng thật ra Bạt Đô không hề thay đổi chút nào cả. Trong mắt Bạt Đô, ngoài mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh không có gì thay đổi, nhưng bên trong như đã biến thành một người khác.

“Tìm bọn ta? Theo ai?” Bạt Đô hỏi.

“Đúng vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Ngươi ở Nguyên, Tông Chân ở Liêu, Hách Liên ở Đảng Hạng, các ngươi không ở cùng một nơi, ta biết đi tìm ai?”

Bạt Đô lẳng lặng quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta không thể đi đâu hết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cha ta nói, mỗi người trên đời đều có một việc phải hoàn thành, đây là số phận của ta. Ta có lỗi với ngươi, có lỗi với tất cả các ngươi, các ngươi thật lòng thật dạ quan tâm ta, vậy mà ta chỉ biết nghĩ cho bản thân, ta thật sự không còn cách nào cả.”

“Với lại, ta nghĩ mai này ta vẫn sẽ tiếp tục có lỗi với các ngươi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thật sự… rất có lỗi.”

Bạt Đô không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh nói thẳng ra như vậy.

“Ngươi khác quá rồi.” Bạt Đô nói, “Sao ngươi không nói gì khác, ít ra cũng nên cho ta thấy những năm qua không uổng công chờ đợi, dù ngươi gạt ta, nói rằng sẽ theo ta đến bất cứ đâu để làm ta vui cũng không được sao?”

“Ta không muốn lừa dối ngươi, ta nói ra như vậy vì biết ta không có gì có thể cho ngươi cả.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, nói, “Ta cũng không có gì để đền đáp ngươi, thậm chí đến bản thân ta cũng không thuộc về mình, ta là con trai của cha, là Thái tử Đại Trần, ngươi thấy ta có thể cho ngươi được thứ gì đây?”

Nói rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, không hiểu sao hắn chợt nhớ đến Mục Khánh, sao hắn lại không muốn đền đáp những ai đã đối xử tốt với hắn cơ chứ? Nhưng hắn quả thực không có gì để đền đáp, ngay cả với Vũ Độc cũng vậy.

Bạt Đô đột nhiên hiểu được nỗi xót xa mà Đoàn Lĩnh không thể nói thành lời.

“Ngươi nói chuyện y hệt Tông Chân.” Bạt Đô nói, “Các ngươi thay đổi cả rồi, chỉ có ta vẫn mãi là thằng dốt nát, vọng tưởng đánh một trận quyết phân thắng bại với y.”

“Ngươi không thay đổi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vẫn như trước kia… không nhắc chuyện này nữa, Bạt Đô, cha mẹ ngươi sao rồi? Vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Bạt Đô nói, “Nhớ năm đó ngươi đến tìm ta, nói sẽ đưa ta và mẹ cùng bỏ trốn không.”

“Chẳng phải bà đã đi trước rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Bà ấy chết rồi.” Bạt Đô đáp, “Lúc đó ta đã ở bên cạnh bà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng một hồi, gật đầu. Bạt Đô nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Sau khi mẹ ta qua đời, ta chỉ còn ngươi là người thân duy nhất, khi đó ta còn muốn dẫn ngươi đi cùng. Giờ ngẫm lại đúng là quá ngây thơ.”

Bạt Đô mỉm cười, lắc đầu, cảm thấy bản thân ở quá khứ hết sức ngu ngốc.

“Thả ta về đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúng ta đường đường chính chính đánh một trận, ngươi bắt ta ở đây không có tác dụng gì đâu.”

“Ai bảo ta muốn đánh với ngươi?” Bạt Đô nói, “Đừng tự biên tự diễn vậy chứ.”

“Vậy rốt cuộc ngươi muốn gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày.

Bạt Đô nói, “Muốn nói chuyện với ngươi như bây giờ, đi đâu mang ngươi theo đó, lúc nào muốn nói thì nói.”

“Ngươi còn mười ngày.” Đoàn Lĩnh cho rằng Bạt Đô trả lời hạ Nghiệp Thành trong mười ngày là muốn hắn lập kế tự đánh thành của mình, quả là nham hiểm. Vậy thì dù hắn không muốn đánh cũng phải đánh, nếu không hợp tác với Bạt Đô, sau mười ngày nữa, giám quân sẽ giết hắn rồi mới hỏi tội Bạt Đô.

Ai ngờ Bạt Đô căn bản không quan tâm việc này, nói, “Không lấy được thì thôi, quân của ta vẫn còn ở Hô Luân Bối Nhĩ, Oa Khoát Đài tước binh quyền rồi điều ta đến đây làm cái chức giẻ rách này, cho ta có một nghìn người mà muốn ta giúp ổng đánh thành à? Mơ đi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ trán, không còn gì để nói.

“Mới nãy nói vậy chỉ để kéo dài thêm mấy ngày.” Bạt Đô nói, “Chờ đánh xong người Liêu ở phương Bắc, thuộc hạ của ngươi dẫn binh đến tìm ngươi, nhân lúc hỗn loạn rồi bắt ngươi về Hô Luân Bối Nhĩ, đơn giản thế thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nổi giận quát, “Ta không phải đồ vật của ngươi!”

“Ngươi là người của ta.” Bạt Đô nói, “Không phải đồ vật, ngủ đi, không mệt à? Bận cả ngày rồi.”

Đang lúc chuyển mùa, ban đêm trong núi khá lạnh, Bạt Đô ném cho Đoàn Lĩnh tấm thảm hành quân, ý bảo hắn quấn thảm mà ngủ. Sao Đoàn Lĩnh có thể ngủ được chứ? Bạt Đô muốn bắt hắn về phương Bắc, một khi ra khỏi phạm vi Trường Thành vào lãnh thổ của người Nguyên, họ quen thuộc địa hình Tái Ngoại, Vũ Độc càng khó tìm được hắn.

Vừa khéo trời đã tối, phải nghĩ cách bỏ chạy, ban ngày hắn không dám manh động vì mục tiêu quá rõ, buổi tối dễ trốn hơn.

Bạt Đô nằm bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, không nói câu nào.

“Ê.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi dò, “Ngủ rồi hả?”

Bạt Đô nóng nảy nói, “Có chuyện gì để sau nói, thời gian còn nhiều lắm.”

Bạt Đô không hề biết bản lĩnh của Vũ Độc cao thế nào, Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, xem ra A Mộc Cổ đã không báo cáo chi tiết, có lẽ gã không muốn thừa nhận mình đã thua nên không đề cập thực lực của Vũ Độc.

“Dao găm ta tặng ngươi đâu?” Bạt Đô đột ngột hỏi.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chắc đang ở chỗ Thái cẩu.”

Bạt Đô “ừ” một tiếng, nói, “Bỏ đi, sau này làm cái khác cho ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, nói, “Chẳng phải ngươi muốn cắt đất sao? Tại sao không đưa ra điều kiện như ngươi giúp ta diệt Thái cẩu, chờ ta về triều rồi cắt đất cho ngươi? Bạt Đô, ta cho ngươi biết, dù ngươi đưa ta đến trước mặt cha ngươi hay Oa Khoát Đài cũng vô ích thôi, Đại Trần sẽ không chia cho ngươi một tấc đất nào đâu.”

Bạt Đô nói, “Đoàn Lĩnh, đừng hoang tưởng nữa, ai muốn giúp ngươi diệt Thái cẩu hả? Ta cảm ơn hắn còn không kịp. Nếu hắn không cướp vị trí của ngươi thì ngươi đâu có lặn lội đến tận Hà Gian để ta bắt chứ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Vậy ngươi bắt ta về Hô Luân Bối Nhĩ để làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không để làm gì hết!” Bạt Đô mất bình tĩnh, “Sống vậy thôi! Ngươi không ngậm miệng mà ngủ được à? Có biết phiền lắm không?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cột vầy sao ta ngủ được!”

Bạt Đô nói, “Cởi trói để ngươi mưu sát ta hả, A Mộc Cổ nói rồi, trong người ngươi có con rết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ thảo nào lột giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang của hắn nhanh gọn dứt khoát đến thế.

“Thế mà ngươi còn sờ ta, không sợ chết sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ vừa rồi suýt chút nữa Bạt Đô đã bị Kim Ô cắn.

“Chết thì chết.” Bạt Đô nói.

Nói một hồi vẫn bài nào như bài nấy, chả có ý nghĩa gì cả, hệt như khi còn ở trường, bao nhiêu năm vẫn không thay đổi. Lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tiếp, “A Mộc Cổ còn nói gì nữa không?”

Bạt Đô không nhịn nổi nữa, nghiêng người nhét vải vào miệng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Ưm ưm ưm…” Đoàn Lĩnh ú ớ gọi.

Bạt Đô rút vải ra, hỏi, “Dám nói nữa không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải ngậm miệng, Bạt Đô đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh qua để hắn dựa vải lều, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh từ sau lưng, gác chân lên người hắn như khi còn ở trường, thỉnh thoảng ngủ chung giường, hai người sẽ ngủ với tư thế này.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáng thương vừa bị trói tay, vừa bị cấm nói, nghe tiếng hít thở đều đều của Bạt Đô sau lưng, như đã ngủ say.

Cơ thể Bạt Đô nóng như lò lửa, còn chen chúc trong thảm, hầm không chịu nổi, Đoàn Lĩnh toát cả mồ hôi. Mãi đến nửa đêm, Đoàn Lĩnh mệt không gượng được nữa mới thiếp đi.

Mới vừa ngủ không bao lâu, đằng xa vang tiếng rống giận dữ, quân Nguyên gõ chuông cảnh báo, toàn quân doanh lập tức vùng dậy.

“Người Hán tập kích!” Có người hét.

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp đứng dậy, Bạt Đô đã đá cả người lẫn chăn đệm lăn vào góc, rút đao xông ra ngoài. Một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên, cả quân doanh bốc cháy.

Vũ Độc đến rồi! Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ sao nhanh thế nhỉ, hay quá! Nhưng gộp cả quân Nghiệp Thành và quân Hà Gian thì vẫn chưa đến bốn nghìn người, tại sao bên ngoài như có thiên quân vạn mã thế? Tiếng động rung chuyển như có đến một vạn người!

“Vũ Độc—” Đoàn Lĩnh hô lớn, “Ta ở đây!”

Bạt Đô đi chân trần chạy vào, không nói không rằng, nhét vải chặn miệng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Ngay sau đó, lều bị thứ gì đó phá sập, một con thú khổng lồ đang bốc cháy húc vào cột, cột gỗ đổ xuống, vải lều bắt lửa quấn lấy con thú đang cháy hừng hực.

Là trâu! Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu rồi. Khi ấy, hơn trăm con trâu bốc lửa xông vào quân doanh người Nguyên giữa đêm tối, cơ thể chúng như có mặc thứ gì phòng ngự, quân Nguyên vung đao chém tới tấp mà vẫn không làm gì được bầy trâu đực.

Bạt Đô ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lộn một vòng, hai người bị trâu đá, Bạt Đô trở mình dưới đất, suýt bị giẫm chết, Đoàn Lĩnh vớ được thanh loan đao không biết từ đâu rơi xuống, bèn để tay lên lưỡi đao cứa đứt dây trói, hai tay được tự do, hắn kéo Bạt Đô qua một bên, tránh xa con trâu.

Đoàn Lĩnh giật miếng vải bịt miệng, la lên, “Vũ Độc! Ta ở trong này!”

Bạt Đô xô ngã Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đã đề phòng, giơ tay đỡ, dùng võ thuật cha đã dạy để đánh trả, Bạt Đô vùng đến quắp lấy eo Đoàn Lĩnh, dùng chiêu đấu vật quật ngã hắn, một tay siết eo hắn, tay kia bịt miệng hắn, lôi hắn đến chuồng ngựa.

Bạt Đô chợt gào lên đau đớn, tay phải bị Đoàn Lĩnh cắn máu me đầm đìa, lập tức bổ tay sau gáy hắn, muốn đánh ngất Đoàn Lĩnh, sau lưng Bạt Đô thình lình lóe ánh sáng lạnh lẽo.

“Hạ thủ lưu tình!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh ném loan đao trong tay, tiếng kim loại va chạm chát chúa vang lên, kiếm Liệt Quang chém loan đao thành hai khúc, Vũ Độc vọt tới trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người mặt đối mặt, Vũ Độc vẫn mang vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, hôn phớt lên môi Đoàn Lĩnh như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, ôm hắn lùi về phía sau.

Bạt Đô rút trường thương trên giá vũ khí, khua đầu thương, nghiêng người quét thương như xé gió đánh phía Vũ Độc. Tốc độ của Vũ Độc còn nhanh hơn Bạt Đô, dùng bả vai và cánh tay khóa cán thương, lao đến trước mặt Bạt Đô!

Một tiến một lùi, như đã đoán được ý đồ kẻ địch, cũng như Bạt Đô tự mua dây buộc mình!

Bạt Đô lập tức ném thương, muốn đấu sức với Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vung tay, hai người so chưởng, hai luồng khí đối nghịch bộc phá, Bạt Đô ngã ngược ra sau, khí huyết sôi trào, suýt hộc máu.

Vũ Độc không kéo dài trận đánh, huýt một tiếng, Bôn Tiêu chạy tới.

Vũ Độc nói, “Đi!”

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa, Bôn Tiêu quay đầu lao ra khỏi biển lửa.

“Sao huynh biết ta ở đây…” Đoàn Lĩnh mới nói nửa câu, Vũ Độc không trả lời, hô, “Cúi xuống!”. Đoàn Lĩnh nằm rạp xuống, ôm lưng ngựa, hai người cùng cúi mình, kiếm Liệt Quang trong tay Vũ Độc lấp lóe tia sáng, gặp người là giết, máu văng đầy trời.

Bôn Tiêu đột ngột dừng lại, Vũ Độc quát, “Em điều khiển ngựa! Qua phải!”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm đầu Bôn Tiêu bẻ qua phải, Bôn Tiêu hiểu ý, chạy đến hậu phương quân Nguyên. Lúc này, quân Nguyên đang tập trung đội cung thủ ứng phó với đàn trâu lửa thứ hai ùa vào quân doanh, không ngờ đột nhiên có hai người một ngựa xuất hiện sau lưng.

Kiếm Liệt Quang vung lên mở đường máu, tên bay vùn vụt, ngay khi Bôn Tiêu chạy ra khỏi chiến trường thì đàn trâu lửa cũng đã giày xéo vào quân doanh. Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt la lên, hai bên sắp tông vào nhau, Vũ Độc thu kiếm, hai tay ôm đầu Đoàn Lĩnh che chắn cho hắn, mặc cho Bôn Tiêu vừa chạy vừa tránh, hai người oanh oanh liệt liệt chạy ra khỏi trận trâu lửa.


	133. Chương 133: Bị thương

Đây là chiến trường hỗn loạn nhất Đoàn Lĩnh từng gặp từ ngày chào đời, đâu đâu cũng có trâu lửa chạy lạc, Vũ Độc húc văng tên lính Nguyên vừa xông tới, Đoàn Lĩnh vươn tay giật cung tên, không biết hai người tông phải thứ gì mà mấy lần suýt bị hất ngã ngựa, cuối cùng nhờ bản năng của Bôn Tiêu mới có thể thoát khỏi chiến trường trong đêm tối.

Vùng bình nguyên hiểm nguy bốn bề, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dốc, gọi, “Vũ Độc…”

Vũ Độc mỏi mệt gục lên người Đoàn Lĩnh, gắng gượng ngồi thẳng lên, thở không ra hơi, cả cơ thể đè nặng trên lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người lắc lư trên ngựa, mặc cho Bôn Tiêu rong ruổi không đích đến.

“Em có sao không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Màn đêm tăm tối, Vũ Độc chống tay gượng dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu hôn lên đôi môi ấm mềm của y.

Chớp rạch liên hồi, rọi sáng nền trời dày đặc mây đen. Vũ Độc không nói gì, chỉ ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, tiến về phía trước không mục đích.

“Trúng tên hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Bị thương chỗ nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc, “Một mũi tên ngay vai, không trúng chỗ hiểm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Dừng lại rút tên đi.”

“Phạm vi mười dặm quanh đây đều có trạm gác ngầm của chúng.” Vũ Độc trầm giọng nói, “Chạy trước đã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vươn tay lần vào áo giáp của Vũ Độc, máu đã chảy xuống bên hông. Bôn Tiêu chạy vào giữa bình nguyên, Đoàn Lĩnh nôn nóng nói, “Xuống đây đi.”

“Nguy hiểm lắm!” Vũ Độc kiên nhẫn nói.

Gần nửa canh giờ sau, Bôn Tiêu chạy vào rừng, Vũ Độc xoay người xuống ngựa, kiệt sức suýt khuỵu xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức cởi áo giáp của y, trên vai Vũ Độc ghim một mũi tên.

Mũi tên của người Nguyên có răng cưa và rãnh lấy máu, Đoàn Lĩnh gỡ dao găm cột ở yên ngựa, châm lửa hơ nóng lưỡi dao.

“Ta rút tên đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, chặt gãy thân tên, cắm mũi dao vào vai Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc dựa cả người vào Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm eo hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh khoét thịt cạy đầu mũi tên ra, Vũ Độc siết chặt vòng tay, Đoàn Lĩnh dứt khoát nhổ tên, máu bắn tung tóe, Vũ Độc ôm ghì hắn, mạnh đến mức như muốn nhấn Đoàn Lĩnh vào cơ thể mình.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm Vũ Độc, nương ánh sáng mù mờ bôi thuốc cho y, dùng vải bịt miệng vết thương. Thuốc trị thương của Vũ Độc phát huy tác dụng rất nhanh, không bao lâu đã cầm máu.

“Đau không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đừng nói gì hết.” Vũ Độc nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Em không định trả công cho lão gia à?”

Hơi thở hai người hòa vào nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh chủ động hôn môi Vũ Độc, môi lưỡi dây dưa, điên cuồng hôn Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc như dã thú lòng tham không đáy, mút lấy môi và đầu lưỡi Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người ôm hôn quên trời quên đất, hôn không thở nổi.

Tia chớp xẹt qua bầu trời, sấm rền vang, mưa đổ xuống.

“Không được.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ở đây quá nguy hiểm, mau đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết trong một ngày hắn mất tích, tinh thần của Vũ Độc đã căng thẳng cực hạn, sau khi tìm được hắn thì sức lực như biến mất hết. Hắn áp tai xuống đất, nghe tiếng vó ngựa của truy binh phương xa.

“Ta đưa huynh đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh dựa ta mà ngủ một lát đi.”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Mưa rào tầm tã mịt mù trời đất, Đoàn Lĩnh leo lên ngựa, Vũ Độc gục lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh, hai tay ôm eo hắn, mệt mỏi dựa hẳn vào Đoàn Lĩnh, mặt tái nhợt.

Đoàn Lĩnh xoa mặt y, đau lòng khôn xiết, nghiêng người hôn lên sườn mặt y, cởi giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang mặc vào cho Vũ Độc.

Tiếng mưa át hết những âm thanh thế gian, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được nguy hiểm đang đến gần, bèn tháo cung, cảnh giác nhìn bìa rừng u ám. Hắn giương cung cài tên, nghe tiếng đập gió phành phạch, lập tức bắn tên.

Tiếng hót thảm thiết vang lên, là chim cắt do thám của người Nguyên!

“Sa!” Đoàn Lĩnh vung dây cương, đội mưa to sấm sét chạy ra khỏi rừng. Vừa ra ngoài thì nghe tiếng quát tháo của người Nguyên, hơn trăm người đuổi theo Bôn Tiêu, bao vây quanh bìa rừng, phóng tên vào họ.

Chúng không hề bỏ đi! Quân Nguyên vẫn luôn bám sát hai người! Chắc chắn là do con chim cắt kia dẫn đến!

Mưa càng lúc càng to, cây cối bị chặt quá nhiều, chỉ còn ngọn đồi trọc, một khi mưa xuống thì rất dễ gặp lũ quét. Bôn Tiêu cũng như Vũ Độc, không một lời oán giận, chở hai người chạy trốn với tốc độ nhanh nhất.

Chạy đến phía Đông là lãnh thổ nước Liêu, Đoàn Lĩnh giục ngựa, bất chấp phương hướng lao vào hẻm núi Tùng Sơn. Sau lưng là hơn trăm người Nguyên bám đuôi truy sát.

Một mũi tên từ phía sau sượt qua hai người.

“Bôn Tiêu!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Dựa cả vào mày đấy!”

Bôn Tiêu dốc hết sức mà chạy giữa màn mưa trắng xóa, vó ngựa đạp tung bọt nước như chim ưng cưỡi con sóng bạc băng qua biển rộng, lao đến chân trời ngoài khơi xa!

Sau lưng là tên bay loạn lạc, phía trước là một đội quân Nguyên đang tiến đến, họ đã bị hai trăm người nhốt trong thế gọng kìm.

“Nguy rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Vũ Độc! Chúng ta bị bao vây!”

Vũ Độc gục trên người Đoàn Lĩnh, hôn mê do mất máu, thở nặng nhọc.

“Vũ Độc!” Đoàn Lĩnh cuống quýt gọi, “Tỉnh lại đi—”

Bôn Tiêu chuyển hướng đâm ngang vào khoảng trống giữa hai cánh quân. Quân Nguyên cầm trường thương thắt chặt vòng vây, Đoàn Lĩnh gào lên, “Vũ Độc—”

Khoảnh khắc đó, tia chớp xẻ dọc màn đêm, ánh sáng trắng rọi khắp núi rừng!

Vũ Độc chợt mở mắt, quát, “Nắm chặt!”

Vũ Độc bừng tỉnh từ cơn mê, con ngươi co lại trong ánh chớp, giật dây cương, Bôn Tiêu rẽ hướng chạy đến vách núi cuối đường.

“Sa—” Vũ Độc quát.

Vũ Độc điều khiển Bôn Tiêu xông thẳng đến bờ vực!

“Vũ Độc!” Đoàn Lĩnh la lên.

Cứ tưởng hai người sẽ nhảy ra giữa không trung, rơi xuống vực, nhưng Bôn Tiêu lại đạp lên thứ gì đó!

Vũ Độc nương ánh chớp, thấy rõ hiểm cảnh của hai người, Bôn Tiêu đang đứng trên một chiếc cầu treo mục nát, dưới chân là vực thẳm hun hút!

Bôn Tiêu băng qua cầu treo, tiếng ván cầu sụp gãy vang lên theo từng bước chân, ngay lúc hai người vừa qua hết cầu treo, tay trái Vũ Độc vung kiếm Liệt Quang, tay phải vung dao găm chém đứt dây neo cầu.

Cầu treo ầm ầm sụp xuống, vùi theo vô số truy binh dưới vực.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, Vũ Độc ghìm ngựa, hai người cùng quay đầu nhìn, đám quân Nguyên còn lại dừng trước bờ vực bên kia, giương cung cài tên, Vũ Độc dứt khoát rút lui.

Sau khi xuống núi, Bôn Tiêu chạy thêm chừng bốn mươi dặm, trời vẫn còn mưa, nước đọng khắp đồng hoang, dù đã sáng nhưng trời vẫn âm u. Dưới cụm mây đen phía chân trời đằng xa là một tòa thành u ám.

“Đến rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nơi đó là Nghiệp Thành.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa trải qua một đêm kinh hồn, muốn nói cũng không nói thành lời.

Vũ Độc đã khôi phục phần nào, mũ giáp treo bên yên ngựa vang leng keng, y chỉ mặc mỗi cái quần và giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, thể hình cao to, giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang không vừa người, mặt mày lem luốc, hai người về đến Nghiệp Thành.

“Là Bôn Tiêu!”

“Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu kìa!”

“Hiệu úy về rồi—” Có người trên lầu thành hô lớn.

Đoàn Lĩnh còn chưa báo tên, đối phương đã mở cổng thành.

“Họ nhận ra Bôn Tiêu à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Em vào rồi biết.” Vũ Độc tuy vẫn còn mệt nhưng giọng điệu có vẻ nhẹ nhõm, xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh.

Toàn bộ tướng sĩ Nghiệp Thành đổ ra xếp thành hai hàng đứng ở cổng thành, nhìn Vũ Độc đưa Đoàn Lĩnh băng qua phố chính, vào phủ Thái thú.

Nghiệp Thành đã lâu không được tu sửa, nhiều con đường toàn vùng trũng bùn lầy, tường thành tàn tạ thê thảm, phần lớn nhà dân hai bên đường dùng ngói đất lợp mái, có nhà còn dùng cỏ lau lợp mái. Quân Nghiệp Thành ùa vào phủ ngày càng nhiều, sôi nổi quan sát.

“Vũ Độc!” Có người quát.

Vũ Độc phất tay, xuống ngựa ngoài phủ, hô, “Ra ngoài bố trí quân canh phòng! Tuần tra nghiêm ngặt! Không chừng người Nguyên sắp tấn công!”

“Thái thú đại nhân!”

Hai người vừa vào, Lâm Vận Tề lập tức tiến đến, Đoàn Lĩnh mình mẩy ướt nhẹp, mệt không chịu nổi, xua tay, ngã ngồi xuống sạp giữa phòng.

“Thái thú đại nhân? Đây là Thái thú mới nhậm chức à? Nhỏ tuổi thế? Ây dà, xinh ghê nhờ.”

“Thái thú, dân chúng đang tìm chúng ta đòi trâu kìa, làm sao bây giờ?”

“Đây là Thái thú hả? Năm nay có phát lương bổng không? Các anh em đang chờ cơm đây này!”

“Hà Gian cấp báo, lúa mì quý này…”

“Đêm qua phát hiện quân doanh người Nguyên trong Tùng Sơn…”

“Có sơn tặc cướp bóc giết người trong khe suối Hoành Sơn…”

“Lão Thái thú không rõ sống chết! Giờ lại phái người mới đến nhậm chức? Triều đình có ý gì?!”

Cả rừng người chen chúc vào phòng, tranh nhau mà nói, Đoàn Lĩnh không quen ai cả, chỉ biết ngơ ngác gật đầu, xua tay, thở không ra hơi, nghe được mỗi một câu của Lâm Vận Tề, “Thái thú đại nhân cần nghỉ ngơi, mai rồi nói, sẽ lần lượt giải quyết cho các ngươi, Thái thú nhà ta xuất thân Thám hoa lang, có người quen trong triều, sẽ không để các ngươi thiếu ăn thiếu mặc đâu, mời các vị…”

“Còn ầm ĩ nữa thì quân pháp hầu hạ!” Vũ Độc nổi giận rống lên.

Trong phòng lặng ngắt.

Lâm Vận Tề mời mọi người ra ngoài, tiếng ồn dần lắng xuống. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ không hổ là lão gia nhà ta, ông trời của ta… không thấy đám võ tướng nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa Vũ Độc ngủ thiếp đi.

Lúc tỉnh dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh đói mờ cả mắt, thấy Vũ Độc cởi trần, vai quấn băng vải, chỉ mặc quần, ngồi khoanh chân dưới giường nấu cháo, thơm nức mũi.

Bụng Đoàn Lĩnh sôi ùng ục, Vũ Độc nhìn thoáng qua.

“Dậy rồi hả?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết mình được ôm về phòng từ bao giờ, ngoài trời đen kịt, mưa rơi không ngớt, không biết giờ là giờ nào.

“Ta cũng vừa mới dậy.” Vũ Độc biết Đoàn Lĩnh muốn hỏi gì, nói, “Sáng rồi, em đã ngủ gần mười hai canh giờ.”

“Vết thương có đỡ hơn không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc xoay người để Đoàn Lĩnh xem bả vai quấn băng, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngồi nhích qua đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm eo Vũ Độc từ phía sau, hôn lên vai, hôn vành tai Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu hôn môi hắn, mặt đỏ ửng.

“Cháo… sắp khét kìa.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, buông y ra, Vũ Độc múc cháo cho hắn, nói, “Coi chừng nóng.”

“Sao huynh tìm được ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh leo xuống giường, hỏi.

“Lính canh phòng Nghiệp Thành đã chú ý Tùng Sơn một thời gian.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Thám báo của họ đang điều tra nơi quân Nguyên dựng trại, nhưng vị trí quá gần biên giới nước Liêu nên không dám tùy tiện ra tay. Sau khi em bị bắt, truy binh mất dấu, ta lập tức đến tìm quân Nghiệp Thành giúp đỡ.”

“Trâu kiếm đâu ra vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Gom ở Hà Gian, Nghiệp Thành, chỉ cần sừng to da dày có thể húc người là được.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta dẫn theo một nghìn người, họ không dám huy động quân toàn thành, sợ bị người Nguyên dùng kế nhử hổ xuống núi.”

“Những người còn lại và đàn trâu sao rồi?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Mang theo hai trăm hai mươi ba con, về hơn trăm con. Người về đầy đủ, không có bất trắc gì cả. Mẹ kiếp, đám lính già vô lại.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ ắt là họ thấy hắn là Thái thú mới đến, hơn nữa không dẫn theo binh lính nên không muốn bán mạng vì quan mới nhậm chức, chỉ phô trương thanh thế cho rầm rộ còn bản thân thì núp đằng sau, Chỉ có mỗi Vũ Độc liều mạng xông vào cứu hắn.

“Là ta không tốt.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng trách họ, ta dại quá.”

“Đứa bắt em là Vương tử người Nguyên à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Có bị Kim Ô cắn không?” Vũ Độc hỏi tiếp.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hắn… trước kia ta và hắn từng đánh nhau hồi mới vào trường.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã kể với Vũ Độc những chuyện từng trải ở Thượng Kinh, cũng có nhắc đến Bạt Đô là thằng nhóc đánh nhau với hắn ngay ngày đầu tiên đi học.

Vũ Độc mang vẻ mặt biết thế đã đập chết thằng nhãi kia cho rồi, nói, “Có phải hắn cũng cùng một giuộc với thằng Đảng Hạng luôn tăm tia em không? Thằng Đảng Hạng đó đâu? Có trong quân doanh người Nguyên không?”

Hách Liên Bác sao có thể ở trong quân doanh của Bạt Đô được chứ? Đôi khi Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của Vũ Độc, dường như y đặc biệt ghi thù với “thằng Đảng Hạng kia” mà chẳng buồn để tâm đến Bạt Đô. Có lẽ đã từng so chiêu, biết Bạt Đô không phải đối thủ của y nên chẳng để vào mắt. Nhưng Hách Liên Bác cũng đâu phải đối thủ của Vũ Độc, không lẽ vì lúc ở Đồng Quan, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc chưa cởi bỏ khúc mắc nên Vũ Độc có ấn tượng sâu sắc với Hách Liên Bác?


	134. Chương 134: Trị thành

Đoàn Lĩnh cứ tưởng sau khi tìm được hắn, Vũ Độc sẽ mắng cho một trận, đúng là do hắn đã quá bất cẩn, còn hại y bị trúng tên.

“Xin lỗi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta sơ ý quá.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Lần sau nhớ cẩn thận hơn, là ta không trông chừng em đàng hoàng, may mà em không sao.”

Nghe Vũ Độc nói thế, Đoàn Lĩnh càng áy náy hơn, suy nghĩ một lát, hắn lại nhích đến hôn Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc mỉm cười, xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, đưa cháo cho hắn, khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy có đôi khi Vũ Độc cực kỳ giống cha.

“Huynh cưỡi Bôn Tiêu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Họ không để tâm đến ta…”

“Suỵt.” Vũ Độc ra dấu nói khẽ.

Đoàn Lĩnh húp ngụm cháo, thấp giọng hỏi, “Chứ không phải do nể tình ngựa yêu của tiên đế nên họ mới giúp huynh cứu ta hả?”

“Lúc mới vào thành còn suýt bị đánh kìa.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Họ hỏi ta chôm con ngựa này ở đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ trán, không còn gì để nói, Vũ Độc tự giễu, “Lúc trước ở đâu cũng loan tin ta hại chết tiên đế, tiếng xấu đồn xa thôi mà.”

“Xin lỗi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ quân Chinh Bắc là thuộc hạ cũ của cha, theo góc độ nào đó cũng là thuộc hạ của hắn, họ đối xử với Vũ Độc như vậy đúng là quá quắt. Vũ Độc không chấp những binh lính càn quấy, xua tay ý bảo không sao cả.

“Liên quan gì đến em?” Vũ Độc nói, “Đánh cho họ biết nghe lời là được rồi.”

Y không chỉ cưỡi ngựa của tiên đế mà còn cưỡi luôn con trai của tiên đế, cần gì phải để ý đám lính già lưu manh kia.

Đoàn Lĩnh húp ba bát cháo gà hấp gừng, ấm bụng hẳn.

“No chưa?” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Ăn nữa không? Ta sai người làm thịt một con gà, ở đây thứ gì cũng quý, trước mắt chỉ ăn được gà thôi, nhà nào cũng nuôi.”

“Không ăn nữa.” Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện bản lĩnh làm bếp của Vũ Độc có tiến bộ, Vũ Độc cười nói, “Trịnh Ngạn chỉ.”

“Phủ Thái thú trông cũng khang trang bề thế.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thành nghèo như vậy, chỉ có quý phủ xây bằng gỗ tốt.”

“Trước đó quân đội nổi loạn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sau khi Thái thú bị người Nguyên bắt, phó tướng dẫn các binh sĩ vét sạch đồ đạc có giá trị trong phủ, bán ra ngoài lấy tiền bổ sung vào lương bổng, giờ cả phủ chỉ còn mỗi cái vỏ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ các sư huynh nói không sai, Nghiệp Thành đúng là hang sói.

“No rồi giờ làm gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Muốn tắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Dầm mưa khó chịu quá.”

“Lão gia tắm cho em.” Vũ Độc bước đến ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, hôn cổ hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt, thừa biết y muốn “tắm” kiểu gì, vội nói, “Vết thương của huynh chưa lành, đừng làm ẩu!”

“Huynh cũng ăn chút gì đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, húp cháo, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi bên xem y ăn, Vũ Độc thoáng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Thái thú à, nhìn em kìa, y như chó con ấy, trời chưa sáng, chờ lát nữa mới có người đun nước.”

“Thôi, đừng làm phiền người khác.” Đoàn Lĩnh tìm khăn ướt lau mình, Vũ Độc đặt bát xuống, cởi quần áo cho Đoàn Lĩnh, vừa lau người vừa sờ soạng hắn, hai người ôm hôn hồi lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh nói mãi Vũ Độc mới chịu nhịn xuống, chờ vết thương lành hẳn rồi làm.

Trời sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý, Vũ Độc trúng tên chưa khỏi, trước mắt lại có cả núi việc đang chờ hắn.

Hôm nay chính thức ra mắt, những vấn đề trước mắt toàn là chuyện vượt quá khả năng của hắn, đầu tiên phải bồi thường một trăm hai mươi con trâu cho người dân.

Thứ hai là đề phòng Bạt Đô và người Nguyên đến phá thành, giết dân của hắn, cướp thóc gạo của hắn, đốt làng mạc của hắn.

Ba là phải chuẩn bị một vạn tám nghìn lượng bạc trắng phát cho thuộc hạ cũ của cha, bằng không, họ sẽ lật đổ hắn, san bằng phủ Thái thú, đốn cột gỗ dỡ xà nhà làm củi nhóm lửa, không chừng còn bắt hắn ra khao quân.

Cuối cùng là gom góp năm vạn thạch lương thực, nếu không thì không thể vượt qua mùa đông năm nay, một khi dân chạy nạn phương Bắc ùa vào thì tất cả sẽ chết đói trong gió rét.

Dĩ nhiên, bản thân Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ không chết đói, Vũ Độc sẽ đi cướp thức ăn về cho hắn, nếu cùng đường không còn gì để cướp thì hắn ăn thịt Vũ Độc cũng được…

Bao nhiêu con mắt đổ dồn vào Thái thú và Hiệu úy mới nhậm chức, một chủ bên trong một tướng bên ngoài, xem họ giải quyết như thế nào. Trong kho trống trơn, tường thành cần tu sửa gấp, người Nguyên đã dời trại, không rõ tung tích, có lẽ đang đánh cướp xung quanh.

Vũ Độc không hỏi câu nào về chuyện của Bạt Đô, Đoàn Lĩnh không khỏi hiếu kỳ. Về điểm này, Vũ Độc rất thông minh, không đề cập đến những người không liên quan, hoặc có thể do hắn rất ít khi nhắc đến Bạt Đô nên Vũ Độc không sinh lòng cảnh giác.

Mong là Bạt Đô đừng quay lại, Đoàn Lĩnh lặng lẽ thở dài, tại sao hai người lại thành như vậy?

Lâm Vận Tề và Tôn Đình ngồi một bên, còn lại là nhóm người Vương Tranh, Nghiêm Địch đã theo hắn từ đầu.

Vũ Độc khoác áo choàng xanh lam, phanh ngực, lười biếng ngồi trên sạp kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh như khi ở phủ Thừa tướng, ngắm màn mưa bên ngoài, có lẽ đang nghĩ nên làm thế nào để chỉnh đốn quân Nghiệp Thành.

Tôn Đình hết nhìn Vũ Độc rồi nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, há miệng như muốn nói gì nhưng không biết mở lời ra sao, ánh mắt lo lắng thấy rõ.

Tuy Thái thú không phải do hắn mời, nhưng cũng vì hắn nên mới đến đây, liệu có làm nên cơm cháo gì không? Đoàn Lĩnh biết Tôn Đình lo lắng điều gì, đơn giản là thấy hắn quá trẻ, sợ không thể xử lý tình huống Nghiệp Thành.

Nhưng làm quan trị thành cũng như học võ luyện công, mỗi người mỗi sở trường và bản lĩnh riêng biệt. Quan văn phải biết tính toán kỹ càng nên làm gì trước, làm gì sau.

Đoàn Lĩnh bắt tay vào việc đầu tiên, nói, “Vương Tranh đến nha môn xét xử hình phạt, cầm giấy bổ nhiệm rồi dẫn thuộc hạ của ngươi đến nha môn làm việc ngay luôn đi.”

Lâm Vận Tề tuy là Công tào nhưng phải nghe Đoàn Lĩnh phân bổ nhân sự, bèn nhấc bút chép lại. Vương Tranh nhận lệnh đi nhậm chức.

“Không có ai quản lý tiền bạc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vận Tề thay ta trông coi nhà kho vài hôm, kiểm kê xem những năm qua thiếu hụt bao nhiêu, còn dư bao nhiêu.”

Lâm Vận Tề cũng nhận lệnh đi làm việc.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Tôn Đình, “Tôn Đình, ngươi và ta cũng coi như có duyên, giao quý phủ cho ngươi trông coi, ngươi đi chọn ra mười người tạm thời làm hộ vệ gác phủ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vẫn đang ngơ ngẩn ngắm mưa, Đoàn Lĩnh biết y vẫn nghe hết, thực ra, có Vũ Độc ở đây, phủ Thái thú có hay không có hộ vệ cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì cả.

Tôn Đình nói, “Đại nhân, ngài không hiểu tính tình nhóm lính lâu năm, dẫn vào như vậy, e là sẽ mạo phạm đại nhân…”

“Không sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đi đi, ai tình nguyện vào phủ làm việc thì cuối tháng thưởng thêm hai mươi đấu gạo.”

Tôn Đình nhận lệnh làm việc.

“Nghiêm Địch.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Cho ngươi ba ngày kiểm tra tường thành, phải gia cố lại trước lúc vào thu, cần sửa chữa cả chiến hào và cọc buộc ngựa ngoài thành nữa. Ngoài ra, ngươi lập danh sách cần bao nhiêu tiền, bao nhiêu người, cách thức tu sửa lầu quan sát, khu vực sát cổng thành, tường rào và trạm gác rồi giao cho Vận Tề. Cần chiêu mộ bao nhiêu lính thi công, thời gian công trình bao lâu thì giao cho Vũ Độc.”

Nghiêm Địch đáp, “Vâng.”

Đoàn lĩnh nói, “Tìm Vận Tề lấy mười lượng bạc mời các tướng sĩ trong thành uống rượu.”

Nghiêm Địch cũng nhận lệnh rời đi, còn Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc, hai người im lặng, chỉ nghe tiếng Đoàn Lĩnh lật xem ghi chép của Thái thú tiền nhiệm. Sổ ghi chép này do Thái thú hoặc quan Hình danh ghi lại công việc hành chính hằng ngày, Đoàn Lĩnh xem nửa chừng, đột nhiên nhớ ra một việc, hỏi, “Thái thú tiền nhiệm không có người thân hả?”

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Vợ chồng vốn như chim cùng rừng, họa đến ai nấy tự bay đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, Vũ Độc dứt khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, nói, “Em chọn thân binh làm gì? Tốn thêm hai mươi đấu gạo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chúng ta là quan mới nhậm chức, không ai biết thường ngày chúng ta nói gì, làm gì trong phủ. Chọn mười thân binh để họ qua lại trong phủ, biết ta là người như thế nào rồi nhất định sẽ nói với bên ngoài. Tin tức trong quân doanh loan truyền rất nhanh, nhất là nhóm lính lâu năm, cứ cho họ biết đi, khỏi phải nhọc công đoán già đoán non.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết muốn lấy lòng tin của người Nghiệp Thành, hắn phải cho họ thấy, cho họ biết hắn đang làm gì, vậy thì mọi người mới yên tâm.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng thân binh đến thì không tiện sàm sỡ em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trêu, “Dù huynh thật sự muốn sàm sỡ ta trước mặt thân binh thì ta không đánh lại huynh, thân binh cũng không đánh lại huynh, cả Nghiệp Thành không có ai thắng nổi huynh, huynh có muốn sàm sỡ hay không thì phải xem khi nào huynh nổi hứng kìa.”

Vũ Độc phun hết ngụm trà vừa uống, mặt đỏ ửng, định trêu Đoàn Lĩnh mấy câu, ai dè bị hắn trêu ngược lại.

Lát sau, Tôn Đình dẫn mười binh sĩ vào phòng hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc chỉ nhìn lướt qua, không nói tiếng nào. Tôn Đình phân công cho họ trực luân phiên, năm người thay ca sáng tối, hai người gác ngoài phủ, hai người tuần tra, một người đứng ngoài cửa làm chân chạy vặt. Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức hài lòng, bảo Tôn Đình đến tìm Lâm Vận Tề ghi chú lại.

Lâm Vận Tề kiểm kê nhà kho xong, quả nhiên kết quả y như Vũ Độc đã nói, trong kho không còn xu nào, thậm chí còn tồn đọng cả xấp biên lai mượn tiền dân, đồ đạc có giá trị đã bị bán hết, còn mỗi hai chén trà.

“Thái thú là người độc thân à?” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy không có khả năng.

“Thái thú có bốn tiểu thiếp.” Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Ba người bỏ trốn cùng binh sĩ, một người ôm vàng bạc trang sức theo sơn tặc. Vợ cả là người Quỳnh Châu, nghe tin Thái thú bị giặc bắt thì sai người hộ tống mẹ con nàng về nhà mẹ đẻ, sau đó không nghe tin tức gì nữa, cũng không biết nàng đi đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ đúng là cây đổ bầy khỉ tan, nói, “Xem ra lúc Lữ đại nhân còn nắm quyền đã vơ vét không ít mồ hôi nước mắt của dân.”

Lâm Vận Tề không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh nói trắng ra như vậy, lúng túng thưa, “Chuyện đó, Vương đại nhân… ở đây còn một số giấy vay nợ, lúc Lữ đại nhân còn sống… à không, lúc Lữ đại nhân còn ở phủ đã cho dân chúng mượn…”

“Ra là vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đã nợ tiền dân còn muốn cho vay nặng lãi, chậc, làm ăn thế đấy.”

Lâm Vận Tề là người khôn khéo, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không nói thêm, nhận sổ sách, trên giấy khoanh đỏ cả mớ tiền thâm hụt, cầm một xấp biên lai.

Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Giấy cho vay nhiều hơn biên lai, chắc bù vào được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, hỏi, “Tiền chúng ta mang theo cộng với lương bổng chắc cũng được hai nghìn thạch nhỉ?”

“Đi đường không tốn kém bao nhiêu.” Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Ngài và Hiệu úy tướng quân đều là quan chính tứ phẩm, lương bổng tổng cộng hai nghìn hai trăm tám mươi thạch, tương đương một nghìn một trăm lượng bạc.”

Thái thú và Hiệu úy là quan chính tứ phẩm, lương của Đoàn Lĩnh là một nghìn một trăm thạch một năm, Vũ Độc là tướng quân nên được thêm tám mươi thạch bù cho phí phát sinh vào mũ giáp và vũ khí, gộp tất cả là một nghìn một trăm lượng.

“Trích ra một nghìn lượng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thanh toán biên lai cho Lữ đại nhân trước, còn giấy vay nợ…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc liếc Đoàn Lĩnh, chẳng hiểu ra sao, “Nhìn ta làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nói sao, bèn dặn, “Các ngươi ra ngoài hết đi.”

Các thân binh vừa mới đến lập tức lui ra, Đoàn Lĩnh đóng cửa bàn bạc kỹ lại, lát sau mới cho mọi người vào.

“Tôn Đình.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi cầm xấp giấy vay nợ ra phố chính ngoài chợ, đốt trước mặt dân chúng.”

Tôn Đình vô cùng kinh ngạc, Lâm Vận Tề hiểu ra, gật đầu cười.

Tôn Đình hỏi, “Vậy đại nhân lấy gì ăn?”

“Lão gia lo được.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Khỏi phát sầu giùm y, nhớ nói đây là ý của Hiệu úy.”

Tôn Đình vội nói, “Tiểu nhân thay mặt dân chúng toàn thành đa tạ tướng quân!”

Tôn Đình đi rồi, Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Đại nhân…”

“Năm nay còn tám mươi lượng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gói ghém là đủ ăn mà.”

Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Không phải chuyện đó, đại nhân, hạ quan chỉ muốn nhắc là nên nghĩ cách đền bù trâu cho người dân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ suýt thì quên luôn rồi, nói, “Để ta nghĩ cách.”

Một con trâu giá ba nghìn đồng tiền, tương đương hai lượng tám phân bạc, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ đến là nhức đầu, phải tìm cách khác.

Vũ Độc nói, “Trâu là do ta mượn, không liên quan đến Thái thú, đến lúc đó ta cày ruộng cho họ, kêu một tiếng là ta đeo cày đi liền.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười bò ra, Lâm Vận Tề cũng biết Vũ Độc chỉ nói đùa, nói, “Hiệu úy tướng quân hẳn đã có dự tính rồi, ta chỉ nhắc vậy thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc không ưa Lâm Vận Tề nói nhiều, bèn đuổi hắn về nghỉ, hôm nay không có gì để làm nữa.

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Xong hết chưa?”

“Cũng tạm ổn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Từ từ nghĩ cách đền bù.”

“Vậy đến lượt ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tên chạy vặt ngoài kia, gọi hai phó tướng đến đây, bảo họ chuẩn bị sẵn bông băng thuốc bột, có áo giáp hay miếng hộ tâm gia truyền gì đó thì mặc vào hết. Gọi thêm hai đại phu, mang cáng cứu thương chờ trong sân. Bản tướng quân làm việc quang minh chính đại, muốn đánh người.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”


	135. Chương 135: Lập uy

Sau một nén nhang, một phó tướng bị đánh văng ra ngoài, đè ngã giàn hoa, chậu hoa vỡ tan tành.

Phó tướng còn lại đứng thở dốc nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta nói rồi, đánh đi.”

Phó tướng nói, “Không dám ra tay với tướng quân.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Không ra tay làm sao biết trình độ cao thấp? Đỡ được ba chiêu thì cho ngươi làm Hiệu úy.”

“Tướng quân nói đùa…” Phó tướng còn chưa nói hết, Vũ Độc đột ngột tung cước, phó tướng bay ra ngoài, đập vào tường, hộc máu.

Vũ Độc đứng ở cửa phòng, chắn mất ánh nắng, nói, “Bảo các ngươi ra quân cứu người, cả lũ chỉ biết đứng phía sau trơ mắt nhìn, không tìm thấy Thái thú thì tự ý bỏ về. Trước đó, mệnh quan triều đình bị giặc bắt về quân doanh, các ngươi lâm trận bỏ chạy đã là tội chết, giờ còn định bản cũ lặp lại, bỏ mặc Thái thú mới chịu chết đúng không?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh bên trong nghe vậy, không lên tiếng, thầm nghĩ cái gì Vũ Độc cũng biết cả.

Vũ Độc ra tay rất tàn nhẫn, phó tướng dù đã mặc giáp mà vẫn bị nội lực đánh chấn thương nội tạng, nằm hộc máu.

Các thân binh sợ hãi đứng nhìn, Vũ Độc cầm kiếm bước đến, Tôn Đình vội ngăn, “Tướng quân! Tướng quân hạ thủ lưu tình!”

Vũ Độc dùng kiếm nhấc cằm một phó tướng, nói, “Triều đình không truy cứu trách nhiệm việc Lữ thái thú mất tích là nhờ Thái thú mới đứng ra bảo vệ tính mạng cho tướng sĩ toàn thành, ngươi tưởng không có ngươi thì Nghiệp Thành không sống được à?”

“Tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh dứt khoát nói, “Xin hạ thủ lưu tình!”

Khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc thật sự muốn giết người, dù cách mấy bước mà vẫn cảm giác được sát khí dữ dội toát ra từ Vũ Độc, hắn cũng đoán được Vũ Độc muốn giết một phó tướng để răn đe quân Nghiệp Thành. Đôi khi giết người có thể giải quyết vấn đề, nhưng không giết người vẫn giải quyết được vấn đề.

Lưỡi kiếm của Vũ Độc kề sát khoảng giữa cổ áo giáp và mũ giáp, ấn kiếm muốn đâm vào. Phó tướng dạo một vòng cổng địa ngục, run cầm rập, nhìn ánh mắt rét lạnh của Vũ Độc, chợt hiểu ra Hiệu úy mới nhậm chức thật sự muốn giết mình.

Nhưng miệng hắn trào máu, nói không ra lời, chỉ biết run rẩy, dùng ánh mắt cầu xin tha mạng.

“Đầu còn gắn trên cổ thì nhớ cho kỹ.” Vũ Độc thu kiếm, nói, “Không ngại thì cứ việc nghe ngóng lai lịch ta, dù ngươi có bán đứng ta thì với bản lĩnh của ta cũng không chết được đâu. Ta mà thoát thì cả nhà kẻ phản bội mãi mãi không có một ngày yên bình, sớm muộn rồi cũng bị ta giết không chừa một mống.”

Vũ Độc xoay người vào phòng, lười biếng ngồi dựa sạp.

“Tôn Đình đỡ họ vào đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Tôn Đình dìu một phó tướng nhưng đỡ không nổi, đành phải gọi một thân binh đến giúp.

“Đưa tay đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Phó tướng ho khan vài tiếng, mũi trào bọt máu, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt mạch cho hắn, nói, “Đưa người còn lại vào.”

Vũ Độc đánh hai người cùng một vị trí, xương sườn gãy đâm vào phổi, Đoàn Lĩnh nắn lại xương cho họ, kê đơn thuốc để họ về nhà điều dưỡng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gọi các Bách phu trưởng vào đây, một lượt mười người, điểm danh theo thứ tự vào báo cáo công tác.”

Quân sự là hạng mục quan trọng nhất Nghiệp Thành, trước kia, nơi này cũng là phòng tuyến kiên cố nhất, những quận huyện khác thì Thái thú là chính, võ quan là phụ, nhưng Nghiệp Thành là vùng biên giới chiến loạn quanh năm, trách nhiệm của Vũ Độc nặng nề hơn, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ có nhiệm vụ tiếp tế hậu cần cho quân đội.

Các Bách phu trưởng đã đến đầy đủ, đứng chật phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngồi đi, không đánh các ngươi.”

Mọi người lần lượt ngồi xuống, hai phó tướng vừa bị đánh một họ Bạch, một họ Chử, thống lĩnh hơn nghìn người, mười Bách phu trưởng ở đây là thuộc hạ của Bạch phó tướng.

“Sinh hoạt thường ngày hoặc dẫn binh có gì khó khăn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trình bày hết đi.”

Cả đám mấy mặt nhìn nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm danh sách, chọn một người, nói, “Bắt đầu từ ngươi, tướng quân cộc lắm đấy, đừng để y chờ lâu.”

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, nhấp ngụm trà. Bách phu trưởng đầu tiên suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Thái thú đại nhân, không có tiền, các anh em không có cơm ăn, đói quá đánh không nổi.”

“Đã giải quyết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Về là có thể nhận lương ngay, còn gì nữa không?”

“Sơn tặc quá lộng hành.” Một Bách phu trưởng khác nói.

Vũ Độc thờ ơ cầm sách vừa đọc vừa nghe các Bách phu trưởng báo cáo, Đoàn Lĩnh biết y vẫn nghe không sót chữ nào, hắn hỏi xong mười người rồi cho họ về, gọi nhóm khác đến, luân phiên hỏi đến giữa trưa mới ấn huyệt Thái Dương, đứng dậy.

“Huynh đọc gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc giơ quyển sách dạy nấu ăn cho Đoàn Lĩnh xem, Lâm Vận Tề đến hỏi bữa trưa dùng gì, Đoàn Lĩnh dặn cứ ăn đơn giản nhất có thể, nghèo rớt mồng tơi thì đừng phô trương lãng phí.

“Phải làm gì đó kiếm tiền thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh mặt mày ủ rũ, từ khi được Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa đến Thượng Kinh, tuy không đến mức được ăn sung mặc sướng nhưng hắn cũng chưa bao giờ phát sầu vì chuyện tiền nong. Lúc cha còn sống thì chẳng mấy quan tâm trau chuốt bề ngoài, song rất chú ý ăn món gì, uống trà gì cũng như vật dụng hằng ngày.

Đến khi theo Vũ Độc thì sống trong nghèo túng nửa năm, sau đó mới dần phất lên.

“Để ta nghĩ cách.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh cho rằng về Nghiệp Thành rồi Vũ Độc sẽ ra ngoài làm việc, để hắn ở lại phủ một mình cũng không có vấn đề gì cả, trên người hắn vừa có rết độc, vừa có giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, còn biết chút ít võ công, sao có thể xảy ra chuyện gì được chứ? Nhưng Vũ Độc kiên quyết kè kè bên hắn thì làm sao kiếm tiền?

Hai người im lặng ăn cơm, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta viết thư phái người sang nước Liêu đưa cho Phí tiên sinh, nhờ ông ấy mượn lương thực giúp chúng ta.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Chẳng phải gần đây có sơn tặc à? Chắc cũng có kha khá tiền, chờ mấy hôm nữa vết thương của ta khỏi hẳn rồi đi cướp của chúng là được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ dân chúng Nghiệp Thành không còn đường sống nên mới vào rừng làm giặc làm cướp, tuy nhiên, dù là vậy cũng phải mau chóng diệt trừ, nhưng cướp của sơn tặc thì gom được bao nhiêu?

“Trước kia Nghiệp Thành dựa vào cái gì để sống?”

Trong ấn tượng của Đoàn Lĩnh, Nghiệp Thành không có sản phẩm nào đặc biệt nổi trội, không thể mang đi trao đổi với những vùng khác, cũng không thể đưa ra Trung Nguyên đổi vật tư.

“Than.” Vũ Độc vừa nhai vừa đáp, “Đốt than bán về phương Nam, vậy nên cây trên núi mới bị đốn sạch.”

“Không có đất trồng lương thực.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ trong sách có nói đất màu phương Bắc rất dễ bị rửa trôi, Thượng Tử, Tầm Dương có sông và đồng bằng, là mảnh đất phì nhiêu của Trung Nguyên, còn Nghiệp Thành địa hình nhiều rừng núi, vùng bình nguyên duy nhất thì tiếp giáp với nước Liêu.

“Không thể đốn cây nữa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tìm cách khác mà sống.”

Ngoài trời vẫn đang mưa, không có dấu hiệu tạnh, nước nhỏ tí tách khiến người ta bứt rứt khó chịu. Trước tiên, Đoàn Lĩnh viết thư giao cho người đưa tin, tìm bản đồ huyện, phát hiện khoảnh đất nằm giữa Hà Gian và Nghiệp Thành có thể trồng trọt, nhưng trước kia bị người Liêu chiếm đóng, nay thì bị người Nguyên xông vào cướp bóc.

Thái thú tiền nhiệm chưa bao giờ quan tâm, mặc cho dân tự sinh tự diệt, nghĩ cũng phải, ai đến đây rồi cũng muốn nhanh chóng được chuyển công tác, dù gì cũng là non sông nhà người khác, tội gì phải dốc sức chăm lo, cứ làm cho có là được, tiện thể gom tiền vào túi.

Đoàn Lĩnh bỏ ra ba ngày nghiên cứu bản đồ, làm quen với các đặc điểm của tòa thành, Vũ Độc cũng dần dần nắm được quân đội của mình, lúc không mưa, hai người sẽ dạo trong thành quan sát, răn đe hai phó tướng thì quân đội biết điều hơn hẳn.

Tuy không rõ biết điều thật hay giả nhưng ít ra tạm thời không phát sinh rắc rối, hai bên ngấm ngầm dò xét lẫn nhau. Vũ Độc phân công cho họ, điều động toàn quân chia nhóm tuần tra. Đoàn Lĩnh tạm thời bình ổn Nghiệp Thành rồi bắt đầu điều tra sổ sách lộn xộn bên Hà Gian. Phủ Hà Bắc vốn đặt ở Thượng Tử, sau cuộc đàm phán hòa bình với vua Liêu thì dời xuống phía Nam, mới đầu dời về Hà Gian, nhưng Hiệu úy Hà Gian muốn trấn thủ biên giới nên tiếp tục dời về Nghiệp Thành.

Hôm ấy, hai phó tướng Hà Gian xông ra chống giặc một họ Tần, một họ Khải, toàn thành có tổng cộng bốn nghìn binh sĩ và hai nghìn quân đồn trú, đều do Vũ Độc thống lĩnh. Hai thành cách nhau hai trăm tám mươi dặm, chạy hết tốc lực thì mất nửa ngày là đến.

Trong mấy ngày qua, tin tức từ Hà Gian truyền về liên tục, báo cáo công vụ hằng ngày. Đoàn Lĩnh tạm thời không gọi quan địa phương đến bàn giao, trước cứ để nguyên như vậy, thỉnh thoảng gửi thư qua lại thì phê chữ _Duyệt_ xem như hồi đáp. Xương Thành ở tít phía Đông Nam càng thảm hại hơn, ngay cả người Nguyên cũng lười vào đó cướp, cả thành bị sơn tặc chiếm đóng, cách Nghiệp Thành bốn trăm dặm, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy lính liên lạc vất vả nên cho mười ngày đưa tin một lần.

Trước hết phải xây dựng hệ thống báo động và nối lại đường dây liên lạc giữa ba thành.

“Thương tích đỡ hơn chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh dọn đồ xong, hỏi.

Vũ Độc xoay vai, hỏi, “Đi đâu chơi không?”

Vũ Độc biết Đoàn Lĩnh muốn ra ngoài đi dạo, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đến Hà Gian một chuyến, đi xem lãnh địa của chúng ta.”

Vũ Độc chọn ra một đội binh sĩ, chuẩn bị vật tư rời khỏi Nghiệp Thành ngay hôm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, Vũ Độc lựa một con ngựa tốt chạy theo sau.

Giờ là cuối hè đầu thu, khí trời sau mưa mát mẻ dễ chịu.

“Hôm nay ngày mấy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hai mươi mốt tháng sáu.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Sắp đến Thất tịch rồi.”

Không ngờ năm nay lại đón Thất tịch ở Hà Bắc, Đoàn Lĩnh ghìm ngựa trước núi, nhìn vùng đất cách con sông, Tầm Dương nơi đó đã từng là quê hương của hắn.

“Địa bàn của người Liêu.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nay đã bị người Nguyên kiểm soát.”

Hai người cưỡi ngựa song song, gió cuối hè thổi lay bụi cỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chín năm trước, Thượng Tử vẫn rất phồn hoa, giờ chắc tan hoang cả rồi.”

“Muốn về đó xem sao không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, hắn không có cảm tình với Đoàn gia, cũng rất ít khi kể về thời thơ ấu với Vũ Độc, trong ký ức của hắn, mỗi giai đoạn thời gian thuộc về từng người khác nhau. Hiện tại và tương lai thuộc về Vũ Độc, những tháng ngày ở Thượng Kinh thuộc về cha, còn khoảng thời gian ở Thượng Tử thuộc về Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Đi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh chạy dọc bờ sông, con sông lớn vắt ngang quận Hà Bắc gọi là Tầm Thủy, núi Nam sông Bắc là đất vua, khẩu âm của người Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian khá giống Tầm Dương, khiến Đoàn Lĩnh thấy vô cùng thân thiết. Năm xưa cha được phong Bắc Lương Vương, đất phong là toàn bộ quận Hà Bắc, hắn cảm giác như mình sinh ra đã thuộc về mảnh đất cằn cỗi hoang sơ này.

“Em thấy sao?” Vũ Độc hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Như gia nghiệp vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, hiểu ý Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đó là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện một tòa tháp quan sát trên gò cao.

“Vương đại nhân, nơi đó từng là trạm gác.” Tôn Đình đáp, “Trước kia có vài thôn làng sống gần Tầm Thủy, sau đó người Nguyên thường xuyên đến quấy phá nên dân chúng chuyển đi hết rồi.”

“Đi hết rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh thuận miệng hỏi.

Nói đi hết cho êm tai, khỏi cần nghĩ cũng biết người trong làng đã bị giết sạch, còn bị châm lửa đốt nhà, nhìn chồng gạch và bờ tướng dưới chân tháp bị đốt cháy đen là rõ. Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện khá nhiều thứ trong đống đổ nát, ví dụ như đồ gốm sứ vỡ nát và công cụ sắt để cày ruộng.

“Cho người lục tìm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhặt cuốc xẻng, tháo phần cán gỗ, lấy sắt về để sau này xài.”

Vũ Độc đứng một bên cười, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy mình như đứa đi lượm đồng nát, ngại ngùng gãi đầu, nói, “Tiết kiệm là tốt mà.”

Trong đống đổ nát vùi kha khá đồ còn xài được, nơi này quá hoang vu, dân chúng rất ít qua lại, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ngoài thôn, ngẩng đầu nhìn tháp canh, nói với Vũ Độc, “Lên đó xem thử.”

“Đi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Hai người vào trong, tháp cao gần ba trượng, bên ngoài xây bằng tường gạch kiên cố, bên trong chỉ dùng cọc gỗ mà chống.

“Đỉnh tháp chắc có treo chuông…”

“Cẩn thận!” Vũ Độc quát, vung tay trái, vuốt hổ bung ra, máu toàn thân Đoàn Lĩnh như đông cứng…

Có người tập kích! Là ai?!


	136. Chương 136: Dò xét

Đó là một thích khách áo đen, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp phản ứng, ánh kim loại đã lóe lên trước mắt, ám khí mảnh như lông trâu phóng vào hắn, Vũ Độc lao tới đẩy hắn, hai người rơi xuống từ giữa tháp.

Ba cây kim độc khác phóng theo, một thích khách khác vung đao chém!

Hai thích khách đồng loạt bổ đao, Đoàn Lĩnh chới với giữa không trung, đạp bậc thang xoay người đưa lưng mình đỡ đao cho Vũ Độc, hai thanh đao chém trúng lưng hắn nhưng không phá được giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, chỉ cứa rách áo ngoài. Trong chớp mắt, Vũ Độc ôm được Đoàn Lĩnh, đạp vách tường lấy đà phóng lên cọc gỗ, nhảy qua đầu thích khách.

Hai luồng thuốc bột bay ra, thích khách ngã xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh thậm chí chưa kịp thấy động tác của Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đã nắm tay hắn chạy xuống cầu thang, hai thích khách nối bước chạy ra khỏi tháp canh.

Tôn Đình đang chỉ huy thuộc hạ nhặt đồ, chợt thấy có người từ trong tháp lao ra, hoảng hồn quát, “Có thích khách!”

Binh sĩ lần lượt rút đao, Vũ Độc hô, “Tránh ra!”

Thích khách đằng trước sắp chạy thoát, Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung cài tên, hai mũi tên phóng đến, thích khách nghe tiếng gió lập tức xoay người né, vừa đáp đất thì tiếp tục chạy đến hướng Tầm Thủy, ngay khi sắp nhảy xuống sông thì chân bỗng dưng loạng choạng.

Hai người ngã xuống cùng lúc, Vũ Độc vẫn nắm chặt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thót tim, thấy hai thích khách đau đớn co giật bên bờ sông, cuối cùng nằm cứng người.

Các binh sĩ chầm chậm tiến đến thăm dò, không biết hai người này từ đâu chui ra.

“Đừng đụng vào chúng.” Vũ Độc ra lệnh, dắt Đoàn Lĩnh đến gần.

“Do độc của huynh hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc nhíu mày, lấy nhánh cây lật khăn che mặt của thích khách, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Quen không?”

Vũ Độc hoang mang, chậm rãi lắc đầu, nói, “Không giống người Nguyên.”

“Liệu có phải…” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày quan sát nét mặt Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nhìn vào mắt hắn.

“Có thể lắm.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói.

Ý của Đoàn Lĩnh là có phải thích khách do Thái Diêm phái đến hay không, Vũ Độc cũng đoán như vậy, hai người không tiện nói nhiều trước mặt đám người Tôn Đình.

“Là người Nguyên à?” Tôn Đình hỏi, “Vừa rồi nguy hiểm quá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang suy nghĩ, gật đầu, nói, “Để đó đi, đừng đụng vào xác chúng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết vừa rồi Vũ Độc sợ hắn gặp nguy hiểm nên chưa đánh đã ném kịch độc, không ngờ có tác dụng nhanh như vậy, trước kia rất ít khi thấy Vũ Độc dùng thuốc độc, suýt quên mất sở trường của y là hạ độc.

“Còn muốn lên đó không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Muốn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Sau việc này, bầu không khí nặng nề hơn hẳn, nhưng chuyện nên làm thì vẫn phải làm, Tôn Đình muốn sắp đặt lính tuần tra, Đoàn Lĩnh định ngăn lại, với võ công của họ thì dù có phát hiện cũng chẳng phải đối thủ của thích khách. Nhưng Vũ Độc dùng mắt ra hiệu cứ để họ làm, đừng nói trắng ra kẻo chạm tự ái người ta.

Sau khi vào tháp, Vũ Độc nói, “Là người của Ảnh đội.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ảnh đội có tổng cộng bao nhiêu người?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Tròn một trăm, đúng là bám dai như đỉa.”

“Không sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “May mà chúng xuất hiện ngay lúc này, nếu chúng canh lúc không có huynh mới ra tay thì chắc ta đi đời thật rồi. Vừa nãy huynh dùng độc gì vậy?”

“Thực Mệnh Tán.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dính vào mắt, miệng thì trúng độc ngay, chạy một trăm bước là chết.”

“Còn nhiều không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không nhiều lắm.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Là một trong số ít loại độc có thể giết người ngay lập tức.”

Thời gian đầu ở chung với Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh luôn nơm nớp lo sợ, sợ hắn làm đổ bình thuốc độc nào đó rồi chầu trời, sau đó mới phát hiện Vũ Độc rất hiếm khi sử dụng kịch độc giết người thần không biết quỷ không hay, thế là buông lỏng cảnh giác. Hôm nay thấy y dùng độc thì bắt đầu thấp thỏm.

“Tay có bị gì không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vừa rồi hắn thấy Vũ Độc dùng tay không để ném phấn độc.

Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng lo, chỉ dùng nội lực phóng độc, không dính vào tay.”

Lên đỉnh tháp, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn không yên tâm, Vũ Độc bèn rửa tay trong bể hứng nước mưa, để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên đùi mình, hai người nhìn về phương xa.

“Không biết Ảnh đội phái đến bao nhiêu người.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngay cả Nghiệp Thành cũng không an toàn, để nhân cơ hội giết sạch cả lũ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hay là phái người đưa xác về Giang Châu để triều đình nhận mặt, nhân đó cảnh cáo hắn.”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Còn Ô Lạc Hầu Mục mà, gã sẽ không để xác chết được áp tải về đến Giang Châu đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng phải, chắc chắn Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ ra tay xóa dấu vết, sở trường của gã là giết người diệt khẩu mà. Sai người đưa xác về Giang Châu chỉ tổ hại chết người áp tải.

“Em đừng lo việc này nữa.” Vũ Độc nói, “Để ta giải quyết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, biết có Vũ Độc ở bên thì hắn không phải sợ gì hết, sóng to gió lớn cách mấy còn vượt qua được, ngại gì vài tên thích khách.

Gió nhẹ phất qua, phóng mắt từ đỉnh tháp có thể thấy dãy núi và bình nguyên bên kia bờ sông, không gian ngút ngàn khiến lòng phơi phới.

“Nếu người Nguyên từ phương Bắc ùa xuống.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đứng trên tháp có thể thấy.”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc vẫn đang suy nghĩ chuyện thích khách.

Cảnh trước mắt đã xác nhận dự đoán trước đó của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Bên kia có thôn làng, hẳn là thôn nào cũng có một tháp canh như thế này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Không biết, qua xem không?” Vũ Độc lấy lại tinh thần, hỏi, “Em định làm gì?”

“Đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh kéo Vũ Độc xuống tháp, triệu tập binh sĩ đằng xa. Quả nhiên, cách đó mười hai dặm có thêm một đống đổ nát, cũng có một tòa tháp canh, trên tháp có giá chuông, xung quanh là nhà ngói bốn gian và đất ruộng bỏ hoang.

Hơn mười năm trước, Trần và Liêu từng giao chiến ở nơi này, mỗi khi người Liêu xâm lấn, dân chúng sẽ rung chuông cảnh báo. Sau đó quân Trần đánh tới, quân Liêu đánh lại, hai bên choảng nhau túi bụi, cuối cùng quân Liêu rút về, chuông bị nấu chảy lấy sắt đúc vũ khí.

“Nơi này không có người ở.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng rung chuông cảnh báo nghe có vẻ khả thi đấy.”

Tôn Đình nói, “Lúc gió lớn thì không nghe tiếng chuông đâu.”

“Nhưng thấy được phía xa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hai tòa tháp cách nhau mười hai dặm, đốt khói là thấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trải bản đồ, nói với các binh sĩ, “Mọi người chia ra tìm hết tất cả tháp canh, đánh dấu vị trí lên bản đồ, đi, làm ngay bây giờ!”

Đoàn Lĩnh hăng hái vì phát hiện này, nếu có thể cải tạo toàn bộ tháp canh từ Nghiệp Thành đến Hà Gian thành đài phong hỏa thì họ sẽ có một phòng tuyến vững chắc như Trường Thành thu nhỏ. Quân Nguyên muốn tiếp cận thành buộc phải vượt qua Tầm Thủy, bất kể là đánh Nghiệp Thành hay Hà Gian, một khi trạm gác báo động thì vẫn có thể cho người Nguyên một đòn chí mạng.

Vũ Độc vẫn đeo vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, nhíu mày.

Ngoại trừ địa hình bằng phẳng và tháp canh vùng bình nguyên, còn có thể xây trạm gác tạm thời trên vách núi, trạm gác dựa núi, địa thế hiểm trở, không phải lo bị quân Nguyên đánh úp.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc mất cả ngày chạy được nửa đường, đêm xuống thì gọi các binh sĩ về, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn lương khô, nương ánh lửa xem bản đồ.

“Nghĩ ra cách gì chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Chưa.” Vũ Độc tạm gác chuyện Ảnh đội, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Có phát hiện gì không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đưa bản đồ cho Vũ Độc xem, Tôn Đình và các thuộc hạ tìm ra mười hai tháp canh giữa hai thành, những nơi đó từng là thôn làng, nhưng không đủ gần để làm đài phong hỏa.

“Không đủ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Có mấy cái cách nhau quá xa.”

“Không đủ thì mình xây thêm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Những khu vực này đều là núi, có thể xây trạm gác, mỗi trạm đặt một cái chuông, chừng nào báo động thì kết hợp cả chuông lẫn khói.”

Ngựa của người Nguyên không thích hợp để đi đường núi, phía Nam Tầm Thủy toàn là đồi núi, là lợi thế để xây đài phong hỏa. Cứ thế, hễ nghe tiếng chuông và thấy khói thì có thể đoán được người Nguyên đang tấn công khu vực nào.

Tảng đá thứ nhất đè nặng trong lòng xem như đã rơi xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh quyết định sau khi về sẽ phân chia khu vực trạm gác, tổng cộng ba mươi trạm gác, mỗi trạm có năm lính đồn trú, trạm gác vùng bình nguyên có thể dùng để chứa lương thực, xem như trợ cấp.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đến thành Hà Gian, hắn thấy Vũ Độc cảnh giác cao độ với từng biến động nhỏ xung quanh.

“Vương đại nhân.” Phó tướng Tần Lang hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hôm đó Tần Lang đã bị Vũ Độc tẩn cho một trận, người này mày rậm mắt to, tuấn tú nho nhã, dẫn các thuộc hạ đến tạ tội với Đoàn Lĩnh, chuẩn bị thức ăn nước nóng cho Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc nghỉ ngơi.

Hà Gian sầm uất hơn Nghiệp Thành chút ít, nó đã từng là tòa thành quan trọng nhất Hà Bắc, đối đầu trực diện với người Liêu, phủ Hiệu úy ở trung tâm thành chính là dinh thự của Vũ Độc. Vì để thuận lợi điều động quân đội nên phủ Hiệu úy mới xây ở Hà Gian, không ngờ qua bao năm, người ngừng hát đến ta lên đài, Nghiệp Thành nay mới là nơi đứng đầu con sóng.

“Trước nay ngươi đã trông coi Hà Gian rất tốt.” Đoàn Lĩnh dùng khăn nóng lau tay, Tần Lang tự mình hầu hạ, nói, “Đại nhân quá khen, cũng vì người Nguyên không thường xuyên đi đường Hà Gian thôi.”

Hà Gian không như Nghiệp Thành, Hiệu úy tướng quân tiền nhiệm chết trận, hai thành tự làm theo ý mình, quân đội trong thành trên danh nghĩa là phục tùng Hiệu úy Hà Gian, song thực tế lại là quân đội riêng của Tần Lang. Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nhìn đã biết Tần Lang là kẻ mưu mô, bằng mặt không bằng lòng, biết đâu đêm ấy gã đã thấy hắn và Vũ Độc liều mạng nhưng cố ý án binh bất động.

Đầu xuân, lúc Oa Khoát Đài tiến đánh, Hiệu úy tiền nhiệm xung phong dẫn đầu, cuối cùng không chờ được viện binh vốn phải đến cứu kịp thời nên chết trong tay giặc.

Nếu Vũ Độc không xuất hiện, người đủ tư cách lên làm Hiệu úy tướng quân nhất chính là Tần Lang.

“Huyện thừa đâu?” Vũ Độc đột ngột hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc cũng đã nhìn ra, Tần Lang dù giữ chức phó tướng nhưng chẳng khác nào chủ thành Hà Gian. Lúc nghênh đón Thái thú và Hiệu úy, Huyện thừa chưa từng lộ mặt, chỉ có Tần Lang ra đón, ắt hẳn Tần Lang đã đuổi Huyện thừa đi để tránh vướng víu.

Gã này sớm muộn gì cũng phải diệt trừ, nhưng bây giờ không thể rút đao chém ngay, phải làm rõ xem gã có âm mưu gì. Tuy giải quyết Tần Lang rất đơn giản, nhưng hắn và Vũ Độc không thể phân thân để trông coi Hà Gian.

Quả nhiên, Tần Lang đáp, “Lâm đại nhân ra ngoài tuần tra thôn xóm rồi, không biết đại nhân và tướng quân đến, tại hạ đã cho người đi gọi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ được lắm, cho ngươi nắm toàn quyền thêm một thời gian nữa vậy, chờ ta làm việc xong rồi quay lại xử ngươi.

Một phó tướng khác bị bệnh xin nghỉ, Vũ Độc không hỏi nhiều, chỉ làm rõ với Tần Lang các vấn đề như bố trí quân đội, quân lương, vật tư, điều động nhân sự… Khác với Nghiệp Thành là Tần Lang không mở miệng than vãn đòi lương bổng, chỉ nói gã sẽ giải quyết thỏa đáng.

“Đủ thật không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đủ chứ.” Tần Lang cười nói, “Đâu thể để đại nhân bỏ tiền túi bổ sung quân lương. Mấy năm qua Hà Gian không có chiến tranh, các anh em miễn cưỡng đủ sống qua ngày.”

“Không đủ thì cứ đến nói với ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tần tướng quân, tuyệt đối đừng ngại mở miệng.”

“Vương đại nhân thương dân như con.” Tần Lang nói, “Là phúc của Hà Bắc, giờ chỉ mong đại nhân mau chóng dời về Hà Gian thi hành chính sách giúp dân, đó cũng là nguyện vọng của dân trong thành.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Dời phủ là ý định của Lữ đại nhân tiền nhiệm, ta không dời phủ.”

Thái thú tiền nhiệm ghét Nghiệp Thành vị trí địa lý bất lợi, bão cát lớn, chỉ muốn dời về Hà Gian, nhưng gửi công văn chờ phê duyệt thì mất quá nhiều thời gian, mà Thái thú vẫn ôm lòng về kinh nên lần lữa không ra quyết định.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Tần Lang không hề muốn hắn dời phủ từ Nghiệp Thành về Hà Gian, gã chỉ đang thăm dò. Hắn cũng không muốn dời phủ, nhưng hắn thật sự không thích loại thuộc hạ ra vẻ thông minh như thế này, nếu cấp trên hoặc cùng cấp thăm dò nhau thì thôi, một phó tướng chỉ huy hai nghìn người chôn chân nơi biên giới, bảo vệ tòa thành chim không thèm đẻ trứng thì ra vẻ cái gì?

“Tần đại nhân có muốn chuyển công tác không?” Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ hay là viết một lá thư điều gã đi nơi khác rồi gọi một phó tướng bên Nghiệp Thành qua cai quản Hà Gian.


	137. Chương 137: Trợ thủ đắc lực

Tần Lang không trả lời Đoàn Lĩnh mà hỏi ngược lại.

“Vương đại nhân có muốn chuyển công tác không?” Tần Lang hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác lời nói của Tần Lang có ý khác, gã này không dễ đối phó như hắn đã nghĩ.

“Kỳ hạn nhậm chức của quan kinh thành là ba năm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sớm muộn gì cũng phải đi.”

“Nhưng đó không phải chuyển công tác.” Tần Lang bưng chén trà, cung kính đặt trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Quan kinh thành nhậm chức ba năm chỉ là nói cho có, ai cũng muốn đến những thành giàu có đông dân, nào dám vào nơi rừng hoang núi thẳm. Huống hồ Nghiệp Thành là cửa khẩu, kỳ hạn nhậm chức không bị giới hạn trong ba năm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể không thừa nhận hắn không còn đường phản bác Tần Lang,

“Hồi còn nắm quyền, ngày nào Lữ đại nhân cũng đòi về.” Tần Lang nói, “Chẳng hề muốn an cư ở đây, nếu Vương đại nhân đồng ý nán lại lâu dài thì đúng là phước đức cho dân chúng, nhưng vừa gặp đại nhân ta đã biết đại nhân là người thiết thực.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Tần Lang đang ám chỉ hắn sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ đi. Một bên muốn quan ở lại, một bên chỉ muốn tìm cách chạy về.

Ngay đến việc đồng cam cộng khổ còn không làm được, chỉ xem nơi này như viên gạch lót đường thăng quan kiếm tiền thì sao có thể làm Thái thú tốt được?

“Nói phải lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh khách khí chắp tay, đáp, “Ta sẽ ghi nhớ cả đời.”

Lần này đến lượt Tần Lang bất ngờ, dù sao thì gã cũng chỉ là thuộc hạ, thuận miệng khách sáo tâng bốc mấy câu, ý là dù hắn chỉ làm ba năm nhưng mọi người vẫn mong hắn ở lại, người nói bâng quơ, người nghe cũng chẳng cần nghiêm túc lắng nghe, mọi người cười xòa cho qua là được.

Không ngờ Thái thú nhỏ tuổi nhất từ xưa đến nay là nhân vật thật sự đáng gờm.

“Đại nhân còn rất trẻ.” Tần Lang cười nói, “Tương lai còn nhiều đất dụng võ.”

Vũ Độc đứng dậy nói, “Nếu Lâm đại nhân không về kịp thì chuyển lời được rồi, bọn ta về trước, mọi thứ giữ nguyên. Mấy ngày nữa người Nguyên sẽ tấn công thành, sau khi về ta sẽ sắp xếp, mọi người đồng tâm hiệp lực vượt qua ải này rồi tính tiếp.”

Tần Lang bất ngờ hỏi, “Người Nguyên tấn công thành? Làm sao biết?”

Vũ Độc đã nghe Đoàn Lĩnh kể việc Bạt Đô hẹn mười ngày sau sẽ đánh chiếm Nghiệp Thành, Bạt Đô xưa nay nói được làm được, từ bé đã vậy, giờ đã qua ngày thứ tư, còn năm ngày rưỡi.

“Mai sẽ có thư khiêu chiến.” Vũ Độc không giải thích, nói, “Phải tranh thủ thời gian.”

Tần Lang muốn Đoàn Lĩnh nghỉ lại một đêm, Vũ Độc xua tay bảo không cần, Tần Lang nói, “Trên núi sau thành Hà Gian có suối nước nóng, hay là lên đó thư giãn.”

Vũ Độc vừa rục rịch, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức kéo y đi, thật sự không thể ở lại, cười nói, “Lần sau sẽ đến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu thích kẻ thông minh này, nhưng sau này thế nào thì phải chờ xem.

“Huynh không thích gã hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc cùng cưỡi Bôn Tiêu.

“Không ưa.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Lẻo mép quá, nói câu nào cũng có hàm ý khác.”

Vũ Độc đảo mắt qua lại, quan sát người hai bên đường đang nhìn họ. Hà Gian vững chắc hơn Nghiệp Thành nhưng dân trong thành trông như nghèo hơn cả Nghiệp Thành, ai nấy áo quần rách rưới đứng ven đường dõi theo họ.

Thỉnh thoảng còn thấy mấy tên đàn ông lười nhác ngồi bên đường hóng mát, đang tuổi tráng niên mà không chịu ra đồng cày cấy.

“Lười quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh có phát hiện gì không?”

“Lũ vô lại.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em nhìn trong quán rượu kìa.”

Hai người đi ngang một quán rượu, đám đàn ông ngồi bên trong khỏe mạnh cường tráng, không giống binh sĩ, cũng không như dân chúng ăn không đủ no, cả đám quây lại chè chén. Tần Lang nắm quyền cai quản Hà Gian nhiều năm, nuôi không ít kẻ vô công rỗi nghề, có thể gã đã cấu kết với thổ phỉ quanh đây, hoặc bản thân Tần Lang chính là tướng cướp nơi này.

“Hôm khác quay lại giải quyết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Về tìm Nghiêm Địch thôi, sa!”

Bôn Tiêu tung vó rong ruổi, bỏ xa các thân binh, băng qua đồng hoang sơn dã, giẫm nát bụi gai dọc đường, chưa đến nửa ngày đã kịp về Nghiệp Thành trước hoàng hôn.

“Gọi Nghiêm Địch đến.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lập tức xây dựng phòng tuyến đài phong hỏa.”

Vũ Độc khoanh tròn từng vị trí trên bản đồ, căn dặn Nghiêm Địch. Nghiêm Địch cười khà khà, bật ngón cái, “Đại nhân đúng là rành rẽ.”

Cả người Nghiêm Địch bốc mùi rượu, nói, “Nhưng giờ không đủ người.”

“Gọi binh lính thi công.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Xong hết trong ba ngày được không?”

Nghiêm Địch nói, “Sao mà kịp.”

“Dựng tạm bợ thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mấy ngày nữa là người Nguyên đến, chỉ cần dùng truyền tin là được.”

“Vậy thì dễ.” Nghiêm Địch nói.

“Cho ngươi tự điều động nhân lực, đi đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Huy động luôn dân chúng Nghiệp Thành, gửi thư sang Hà Gian, bảo Tần Lang chú ý đài phong hỏa cuối cùng.”

Vũ Độc viết danh sách, để Tôn Đình theo giúp Nghiêm Địch điều phối nhân lực, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh nên đích thân đi thì hơn.”

Vũ Độc chỉ sắc trời, ý là muộn lắm rồi, hơn nữa không thể hành động một mình.

“Không thể xa em nửa bước.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Đi lát thôi mà, không sao đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thành quan trọng hay chốc lát như thế này quan trọng?”

“Đương nhiên là an nguy của em quan trọng hơn.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh hết cách, thầm nghĩ phải tìm biện pháp khác, chứ để Vũ Độc cứ túc trực bên hắn thì không làm được gì cả. Chờ xong việc này còn phải mau chóng ra quân giải quyết hết các thích khách Ảnh đội, nếu không thì không thể nào ra ngoài làm việc.

“Nếu em cảm thấy hắn đến thì hắn nhất định sẽ đến.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Hôm đó bầy trâu lửa trông có vẻ quy mô nhưng thật ra chỉ phá sập quân doanh của chúng, không giết được bao nhiêu, năm nghìn quân sớm muộn rồi cũng giết đến.”

Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu nhìn bản đồ treo trên tường, nói, “Quân Nghiệp Thành đã thăm dò, chúng tạm thời dời trại, nhưng không biết đang nấp ở đâu, nếu có thể dẫn quân ra đánh lén trước thì không lắm việc rắc rối như thế này.”

“Giờ mà chia quân không phải ý hay.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nên cắm sào chờ nước.”

Đêm nay trăng sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào luồng không khí tươi mới ở Nghiệp Thành, lên lầu hai nhìn ánh đèn vạn hộ, hắn bắt đầu xem nơi này như nhà mình.

Trước kia hắn rất ít khi có cảm giác này, từng cô độc lẩn trốn nơi hoang dã, từng thu mình ẩn nấp chốn thị thành, bây giờ cùng Vũ Độc vượt nghìn dặm xa đến đây, chợt có cảm giác tòa thành này như dành riêng cho hai người.

“Nếu người Nguyên đánh Nghiệp Thành mà Tần Lang không đến cứu thì làm sao?” Đôi khi Đoàn Lĩnh không tin vào bản thân.

“Chắc chắn gã sẽ đến.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hôm đó ta đập gã một trận, thằng nhãi đó là người thông minh, biết nếu thành bị phá thì hai ta vẫn có thể thoát thân, Nghiệp Thành mà rơi vào tay giặc thì gã cũng không thể sống yên.”

Đứng ở vị trí của Tần Lang, gã không muốn Đoàn Lĩnh can thiệp vào việc của mình, cũng không muốn mất Nghiệp Thành, dù sao đi nữa, nếu Nghiệp Thành bị hạ thì mục tiêu kế tiếp sẽ là Hà Gian. Huống hồ, trước đó gã đã giết mệnh quan triều đình, nếu bây giờ tiếp tục hại chết người mới đến thì Giang Châu sẽ không bỏ qua.

“Ngủ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thắng trận này rồi ta dẫn em đi tắm suối nước nóng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, theo Vũ Độc xuống lầu, về phòng.

Mấy ngày liền bận rộn quá nhiều việc, đã đến ngày gặt vụ thu, người đưa tin phái đến nước Liêu vẫn chưa có hồi âm, lương thực Nghiệp Thành chỉ đủ ăn đến tháng mười một, than dự trữ chưa đến hai mươi vạn cân, vấn đề cấp bách nhất bây giờ là làm thế nào để sống qua mùa đông này.

“Sao cứ nhíu mày mãi thế.”

Đêm xuống, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, nằm đè lên người hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày, Vũ Độc cũng cau mày nhìn hắn, vuốt sống mũi, hôn môi hắn.

“Nhiều chuyện phiền lòng quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, vươn tay cởi dây cột áo đơn của Vũ Độc.

“Lão gia nuôi em được mà.” Vũ Độc ôm hôn Đoàn Lĩnh, nhìn vào mắt hắn, bồi thêm một câu, “Cả con dân của em nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, tuy con đường phía trước còn quá nhiều chông gai, nhưng ít ra lúc này hắn được đắm chìm vào vòng tay ấm áp của Vũ Độc, chẳng còn gì bình yên hơn thế.

Sáng hôm sau, hai người trần trụi ôm nhau ngủ, Đoàn Lĩnh gối đầu lên vai Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vòng một tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, lồng ngực phập phồng.

Cửa phòng đột nhiên bị đá văng, Vũ Độc lập tức bật dậy rút kiếm, nhìn ra ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa tỉnh ngủ, trở mình ngủ tiếp.

“Tuy một khắc đêm xuân đáng nghìn vàng.” Một giọng cất lên, “Nhưng thứ cho ta không thể không nhắc, người Nguyên đánh tới nơi rồi kìa.”

“Trịnh Ngạn?!” Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng Trịnh Ngạn thì mở bừng mắt, nhổm dậy núp sau lưng Vũ Độc, ló đầu ra nhìn, mắt sáng rỡ.

Vũ Độc vớ áo choàng của mình trùm lên người Đoàn Lĩnh, bực dọc quát Trịnh Ngạn, “Cút cút cút, lượn ngay!”

Trịnh Ngạn gấp rút đuổi theo gần nửa tháng, mặt mày bẩn thỉu, vác dao bổ củi, xách kiếm lững thững ra sảnh trước.

Hai người rời giường rửa mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh hớn ha hớn hở, Trịnh Ngạn đến rồi! Chuyện gì cũng có thể giải quyết được rồi!

Trịnh Ngạn ngồi trong phòng khách gãi sồn sột, áo quần tả tơi, người ngồi kế bên cũng thảm thương không kém.

“Chà.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Gặp ta vui đến thế hả? Muốn đổi khẩu bị không?”

“Cút!” Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, qua đạp hắn.

“Bái kiến Vương đại nhân.” Người kia hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, thấy người do Trịnh Ngạn dẫn đến, bèn hỏi, “Sao không giới thiệu?”

“Chẳng phải hai ngươi quen nhau à?” Trịnh Ngạn chẳng hiểu ra sao, “Dọc đường thấy hắn suýt bị sơn tặc bắt nên tiện tay cứu, hắn nói đến chỗ ngươi nhậm chức. Ngươi họ gì ấy nhỉ?”

“Ta… ta họ Thi.” Thanh niên kia trông rất trẻ, trẻ hơn Trịnh Ngạn và Vũ Độc, chỉ lớn hơn Đoàn Lĩnh một chút.

“Thi Thích!” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra, vội xin lỗi, qua kéo tay hắn, nói, “Cuối cùng ngươi cũng đến, vất vả rồi, trên đường có bị gì không?”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ta không cứu kịp là hắn suýt bị sơn tặc túm về làm vợ rồi.”

“Chuyện đó…” Thi Thích lúng túng, Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự hết cách với Trịnh Ngạn, vội xua tay, nói, “Là lỗi của ta, may mà ngươi phúc lớn bằng trời.”

Thi Thích nói, “Thừa tướng nói đại nhân có cho người hộ tống tiểu nhân, nhưng tiểu nhân là kẻ mang tội, không dám gây thêm phiền cho đại nhân nên tự lên đường đến đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, tội của Thi Thích nói lớn không lớn nói nhỏ không nhỏ, đơn giản là sau khi Triệu Khuê rơi đài, người ta điều tra ra hắn tham ô chút bạc nên bị tống vào nhà lao chờ chết. Chỉ cần một câu của Lý Diễn Thu là triều đình sẽ thả hắn ra ngay.

Nhưng đối với thanh niên yếu đuối này, hành động đó có ý nghĩa lớn lao bằng ơn tái tạo.


	138. Chương 138: Cảnh khốn cùng

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói nhiều với Thi Thích, gọi Lâm Vận Tề đến bàn giao sổ sách cho Thi Thích, bảo hắn đi tắm rồi nhậm chức.

Đang nói chuyện thì Vũ Độc đến, gật đầu với Thi Thích, Thi Thích định bái lạy, Vũ Độc xua tay, chỉ bàn trà bảo hắn ngồi, y ngồi bên kia bàn chờ dọn bữa sáng. Thân binh dâng trà, Vũ Độc hớp một ngụm, không lên tiếng, chỉ nghe mọi người nói chuyện.

Ai cũng sợ Vũ Độc, cảm giác uy nghiêm hiện diện ngay trong sự tồn tại của y, cứ như y mới là người quyền lực nhất ở đây, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng dần dần phát hiện điều này.

Bàn giao việc xong, Thi Thích dọn đồ đi nhậm chức, trong phòng chỉ còn Trịnh Ngạn, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh. Tôi tớ dọn bữa sáng, ba người vừa ăn vừa nói.

“Ngươi tới đây làm gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Tìm đồ, ngươi cũng biết đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Trịnh Ngạn, lại nhìn Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Tìm Trấn Sơn Hà hả?”

Hai người không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ chắc đúng vậy rồi, thế là không hỏi nữa.

“Ở lại bao lâu?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Đến khi nào tìm được.” Trịnh Ngạn thong thả đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ hay quá, nhất định phải giữ Trịnh Ngạn ở lại Nghiệp Thành, thế thì Vũ Độc mới có thể cầm binh ra ngoài đánh giặc, mấy ngày qua, hắn càng nghĩ càng thấy trước đó không chuẩn bị chu toàn, đúng là sai lầm.

“Người Nguyên đang ở đâu?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn ném ra một tấm da dê, trên tấm da còn dính máu, nói, “Đêm qua gặp một gã đưa tin chạy qua biên giới đến hướng Đông Bắc, chả hiểu thư viết gì, cho ngươi đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm lên xem, trên tấm da là chữ Nguyên, đây là thư do Bạt Đô viết, muốn mượn Oa Khoát Đài năm nghìn binh sĩ, nửa tháng sau công phá Nghiệp Thành.

Đoàn Lĩnh phiên dịch, Vũ Độc khinh thường hừ một tiếng, nói, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim biết không thể chiếm thành trong mười ngày nên phải mượn binh.”

“Họ có năm nghìn người.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mượn thêm năm nghìn, tổng cộng là một vạn, đúng là quyết tâm thôn tính Nghiệp Thành.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Tên đưa tin chết trong tay ta, chắc thư không đến nơi đâu.”

“Có nhiều lính đưa tin lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mỗi người đi một đường, sợ bị chặn thư, ta sẽ viết thư cho Hàn Tân, báo với hắn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, một khi quân đội người Nguyên đi qua thì lập tức ra quân đánh úp.”

Nếu gấp rút tiếp viện, viện binh của Oa Khoát Đài ắt phải đi đường Ngọc Bích Quan, tuyến đường đó rất nguy hiểm, năm xưa Lý Tiệm Hồng đến Thượng Kinh cũng không chọn đường Ngọc Bích Quan, rất dễ bị tập kích. Chỉ cần Hàn Tân đồng ý thì nhất định chặn được binh mã của người Nguyên.

“Em định làm gì để Hàn Tân đồng ý ra tay?” Vũ Độc nói, “Nếu ta là hắn, ta sẽ không giúp.”

“Để ta nghĩ cách.” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy đi mấy bước, nói, “Chỉ sợ dù không chờ được viện binh, chúng vẫn sẽ đánh Nghiệp Thành. Hơn nữa, không tính viện binh, chỉ năm nghìn người của Bạt Đô cũng đã rất khó đối phó rồi.”

Vũ Độc gác đũa, nói, “Lần này phải ép quân Nguyên lui về phía Bắc Tầm Thủy, chỉ cần quân đánh thành không hơn năm nghìn người thì ta có thể thắng chúng. Trịnh Ngạn, vẽ lại tuyến đường ngươi đã đi, an nguy của quý phủ tạm thời giao cho ngươi, để người khác làm ta không yên tâm.”

Y nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, gật đầu, Vũ Độc cầm kiếm ra ngoài triệu tập các Bách phu trưởng, hiển nhiên có rất nhiều việc phải làm, không thể trì hoãn dù chỉ một khắc.

Mãi đến khi Trịnh Ngạn đến, Đoàn Lĩnh mới thở phào, cuối cùng cũng có thể để Vũ Độc ra ngoài làm việc.

“Cười gì?” Trịnh Ngạn quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Nhớ ta lắm hả? Qua thơm cái coi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Trịnh Ngạn, đúng là càng nhìn càng dễ thương, chưa bao giờ thấy hắn đẹp trai đến thế, nói, “Từ giờ ngươi ở đây luôn đi, đừng đi đâu hết.”

“Ngươi gả cho ta đi rồi ta nghĩ lại.” Trịnh Ngạn nghiêm túc nói, “Chúng ta thành thân rồi thì ta đương nhiên phải kè kè bảo vệ ngươi, không đi dụ dỗ người khác nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng làm càn, Trịnh Ngạn, ngươi không đứng đắn chút được à, nam với nam sao có thể thành thân chứ?”

“Vùng Mân Bắc ở Hoài Âm, đàn ông con trai có thể làm lễ trước họ hàng, đó là thành thân đấy.” Trịnh Ngạn cười vô lại, “Còn bái thiên địa nữa, ngươi không biết à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên, hắn chưa nghe về tập tục này bao giờ.

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Muốn ta ở cùng ngươi thì phải cho ta phúc lợi gì đó chứ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chuyện đó thì không được, ngươi đòi thứ khác đi, ở đây không thiếu.”

Trịnh Ngạn suy nghĩ một hồi, nói, “Vậy ngươi tắm cho ta đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Nửa canh giờ sau, Trịnh Ngạn ngâm mình trong thùng gỗ giữa sân, Thái thú Hà Bắc vẻ mặt nhàm chán, xắn tay áo chà lưng cho hắn.

Trịnh Ngạn vắt găng tay lên mép thùng, híp mắt phơi nắng, để lộ hình xăm Bạch Hổ trên mu bàn tay.

“Hình xăm này có ý nghĩa gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Vũ Độc không nói vói ngươi à?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Biết nguồn gốc.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Nhưng tại sao ngươi xăm trên tay, Vũ Độc xăm bên cổ, Xương Lưu Quân xăm trên mặt?”

“Hể.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Ngươi cũng thấy hình xăm của Xương Lưu Quân rồi à? Chẳng phải nói ai thấy cũng phải chết sao? Thấy của Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chưa? Đoán coi gã xăm ở đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ may mà chưa nói Lang Tuấn Hiệp xăm trên cánh tay, nếu không chắc chắn sẽ khiến Trịnh Ngạn nghi ngờ.

“Gã là đồ đệ của ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Học nhận mặt chữ, làm văn.”

“Xương Lưu Quân mù chữ hả?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ có cần lịch sự đến vậy không?

Trịnh Ngạn nhoẻn cười, dường như rất thích trêu Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn nghiêm túc nói, “Xăm ở đâu là do ý thích mỗi người, không thể dễ dàng để người khác thấy, kẻ đã thấy ắt phải chết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Ngươi nhớ lại xem.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Có phải thường ngày Vũ Độc toàn dùng áo khoác che hình xăm không?”

“Ta cũng thấy hình xăm của ngươi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi không giết ta.”

“Sao nỡ giết ngươi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Cho ngươi coi chơi vậy thôi, lấy quần áo trong bọc hành trang của ta qua đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh qua lục bọc hành trang của Trịnh Ngạn, thấy trong túi có một đống chông sắt, bèn cầm lên soi dưới nắng, chông sắt lóe ánh xanh của kịch độc.

“Đừng táy máy.” Trịnh Ngạn thờ ơ nói, “Tuy phu quân của ngươi là cao thủ dùng độc nhưng bị cứa đứt tay là không cứu kịp đâu.”

“Ta không biết ngươi cũng dùng độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh thả chông sắt lại, tìm được áo choàng.

“Không phải của ta.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Lượm trên đường đấy.”

Động tác của Đoàn Lĩnh khựng lại, lập tức nghĩ đến Ảnh đội, chẳng lẽ đống ám khí độc đó là của Ảnh đội? Trịnh Ngạn đã giết người của Ảnh đội trên đường đến đây à?

Ý nghĩ đó lướt qua trong đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ngươi đi như vậy rồi ai trông chừng bệ hạ?”

“Bệ hạ phái ta đến đây, Tạ Hựu sẽ dặn ngài uống thuốc.” Trịnh Ngạn bước ra khỏi thùng, thuận tay cầm vật giữa hai chân, chơi đùa không chút ngại ngùng. Đoàn Lĩnh làm như không thấy, ném áo choàng cho Trịnh Ngạn, cầm quần áo bẩn của hắn đi giặt.

Trịnh Ngạn tắm xong, Vũ Độc cũng về. Hôm nay nóng bức, Vũ Độc đổ đầy mồ hôi, ra sân tắm như Trịnh Ngạn rồi mặc mỗi áo đơn ngồi trong phòng. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gật đầu, ra hiệu đã sắp xếp ổn thỏa, không phải lo.

“Định làm thế nào?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết y muốn hỏi việc truyền tin.

“Ta đã điều tra lý lịch tướng sĩ trong thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta sẽ phái một nhóm người từng theo tiên đế lâu nhất, bao gồm Tôn Đình là thuộc hạ cũ của Hàn Tân, để họ dùng Bôn Tiêu chạy đến Ngọc Bích Quan, thuyết phục Hàn Tân giúp chúng ta ra quân chặn đường. Xét về tình thì tuy Hàn Tân từng phản bội tiên đế, nhưng đó là cực chẳng đã, cũng chẳng phải thù sâu oán nặng, Đại tướng quân ít nhiều gì cũng phải có khí phách.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Biên Lệnh Bạch có vậy đâu.”

“Ta nghĩ Hàn Tân sẽ đồng ý.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hắn trấn thủ Ngọc Bích Quan nhiều năm, trong triều cũng ít buông lời chỉ trích. Xét về lý, hắn không thể để Nghiệp Thành rơi vào tay người Nguyên, nếu không, một khi người Nguyên vượt qua Tầm Thủy thì Ngọc Bích Quan sẽ hai bề chọi địch, hắn không thể không biết điều đó. Huynh thấy sao?”

“Cứ để chúng đến.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trận này sớm muộn gì cũng phải đánh. Hôm nay tuần tra, ta thấy quân mình tuy là lính lâu năm vô lại nhưng ra trận giết giặc tuyệt đối không thua kém người Nguyên. Nếu toàn quân là lính mới ta mới lo. Trước kia bọn họ thiếu người chỉ huy, không thể đánh trận cho ra hồn, Thái thú và Hiệu úy tiền nhiệm toàn lo chuyện vớ vẩn nên mọi người sinh lòng bất mãn, dẫn đến việc Nghiệp Thành liên tục báo nguy.”

“Bớt được kẻ thù vẫn hơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đến đầu xuân sang năm chúng ta vẫn không có lính mới bổ sung, phải cẩn thận từng bước.”

“Nếu Hàn Tân thả cho viện binh đi qua.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nghiệp Thành coi như tiêu, một tòa thành cùng hai nghìn người không thể nào chọi lại quân đội người Nguyên. Lúc đó chúng ta phải dẫn toàn bộ người trong thành rút về Hà Gian, hợp nhất quân đội hai thành mới có cơ may cản được chúng.”

“Đó là cách cuối cùng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng ta tin sẽ không đến nỗi đó đâu.”

Tôn Đình mang thư lên đường ngay ngày hôm đó, cố gắng chạy đến Ngọc Bích Quan nhanh nhất có thể, nếu không có gì bất ngờ, với tốc độ của Bôn Tiêu thì chạy bốn ngày là đến.

“Bôn Tiêu sẽ không cho ta cưỡi đâu.” Tôn Đình nói, “Để ta dẫn theo mấy con ngựa, chạy chết con này đổi con khác.”

Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, bảo hắn sang một bên chờ, sau đó sờ đầu Bôn Tiêu, nhỏ giọng thì thầm với nó, “Bôn Tiêu, chở Tôn Đình đến Ngọc Bích Quan đi, hắn truyền tin cứu cả nhà mình đó.”

Nói rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh dắt Bôn Tiêu qua chỗ Tôn Đình, để hắn lên ngựa.

Bôn Tiêu chẳng hề cáu kỉnh, nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, có vẻ khó hiểu, muốn chờ hắn leo lên, Đoàn Lĩnh thúc giục, “Đi đi! Đi nhanh về nhanh!”

Bôn Tiêu chở Tôn Đình lao ra khỏi Nghiệp Thành như cơn gió, thẳng tiến Ngọc Bích Quan.

Mấy ngày tiếp theo, Trịnh Ngạn luôn ở trong phủ, Vũ Độc lo bày chiến thuật, hai phó tướng lúc trước bị y đập tả tơi ôm thương tích gắng gượng bò dậy, cùng y chỉ huy luyện binh.

Đoàn Lĩnh có đến xem mấy lần, không hổ là quân đội năm xưa của cha, khi đã nghiêm túc thì biết tiến lui đúng lúc, chiến đấu hết sức thông thạo, vừa nhìn đã biết đã từng trải rất nhiều trận đánh, biết phải làm gì mới có thể sống sót nơi chiến trường.

Đoàn Lĩnh dành phần lớn thời gian vắt óc nghĩ cách giúp dân chúng hai thành sống qua mùa đông, hắn ban lệnh cấm đốn cây đốt than để khoảnh rừng phía Nam Tầm Thủy khôi phục sức sống. Bây giờ mọi người đang dùng than dự trữ, mùa thu hằng năm, lượng than và củi tiêu hao cực kỳ lớn, cứ đốt phung phí như vậy thì chưa đến mùa đông đã bắt đầu cạn than.

Còn vấn đề lương thực… người đưa tin phái đến nước Liêu vẫn chưa về, nếu chạy cả ngày lẫn đêm thì giờ hẳn là sắp đến Trung Kinh. Bạt Đô mà đến thì Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không biết phải làm gì.

Cảm giác như đây là giai đoạn gian nan nhất đời hắn, trước kia hắn chỉ cần nghĩ cách để mình sống sót, giờ hắn phải dẫn dắt bao nhiêu con người cùng sống sót.

Về việc này, Vũ Độc nói, “Em cứ lo cai trị thành là được, xông pha đánh giặc là chuyện của ta, chuyện gì cũng để em bận tâm suy nghĩ thì cần Hiệu úy như ta để làm gì?” Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn lo lắng.

“Ngươi đừng lo.” Trịnh Ngạn khuyên Đoàn Lĩnh, từ ngày hắn đến, bữa nào Đoàn Lĩnh cũng được ăn đủ món ngon, hôm qua ăn mì với nước lèo xương bò, hôm nay ăn tôm rang muối và canh thu quỳ, Đoàn Lĩnh bứt rứt, thở dài.

“Đây có thể xem như lần đầu y chính thức cầm binh ra trận.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ngươi là kẻ bề trên, có một số việc phải để người khác san sẻ cùng ngươi. Ngươi tưởng Vũ Độc không biết thua là gì à? Trước nay y thất bại không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi, thua chẳng còn lại gì, từ sau khi quen ngươi mới dần khá hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết thật ra Trịnh Ngạn hiểu Vũ Độc nhiều hơn hắn, đành phải gật đầu. Hắn biết nếu cần thì hắn cũng có thể dẫn binh, nhưng một đội quân không thể có hai tướng, cũng như một nước không thể có hai vua, muốn giúp Vũ Độc thì cứ dứt khoát giao toàn quân cho y.

Trong những ngày này, phải đến tận khuya Vũ Độc mới về, Đoàn Lĩnh đã ngủ trước, Trịnh Ngạn ngồi trong sân ngắm trăng, chờ Vũ Độc về Trịnh Ngạn mới về phòng mình. Vũ Độc vào nằm kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh, không quấy rầy hắn.

Hôm sau thức dậy, Vũ Độc đã đi rồi.


	139. Chương 139 (Hết quyển 3): Hồn thiêng phù hộ

Bạt Đô và quân đội người Nguyên kề cà không đến, Nghiệp Thành phái mười thám báo tản ra bốn phía điều tra, vài lần phát hiện tung tích quân Nguyên, chúng chỉ dựng trại ở vị trí nào đó một lát rồi đi ngay, chạy lòng vòng làm nhiễu loạn phán đoán của quân Nghiệp Thành, chẳng biết khi nào mới khai chiến.

“Chúng đang chờ điều gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn bản đồ, nhíu tít mày.

“Chờ thời cơ tấn công.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Còn thời cơ đó là gì thì có chúng mới biết.”

Thời tiết nóng nực, mây đen ùn ùn kéo đến, là dấu hiệu sắp đổ mưa dông, đây không phải chuyện tốt. Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trên lầu thành nhìn chân trời phía xa. Nếu mưa đến, phòng tuyến đài phong hỏa từ Nghiệp Thành đến Hà Gian sẽ không thể phát huy tác dụng, bị mưa xối ướt thì không có cách nào đốt lửa truyền tin.

Hành quân đánh trận trong vũng lầy cũng khó khăn, chẳng may người Nguyên đánh thành ngay lúc này thì vô cùng nguy hiểm.

Gió thốc ào ạt, tháp canh gần nhất đốt khói, trong thành, không ít dân binh đang tập ngắm bắn, Vũ Độc chọn ra một số trai tráng khỏe mạnh, phái năm Bách phu trưởng và hai mươi Thập phu trưởng từ quân Nghiệp Thành huấn luyện đơn giản cho họ. Vậy là miễn cưỡng tăng thêm hai nghìn người, nhưng thời gian huấn luyện quá ngắn, chẳng có tác dụng gì cả.

Điểm tốt là người một nhà thì không xảy ra xung đột, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy số dân binh này không thể đánh với người Nguyên, chỉ có thể gác thành hoặc đứng trên tường thành ra oai thôi.

“Ngươi nghĩ chừng nào chúng đến?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Mai là ngày giỗ của tiên đế.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo.

“Đúng rồi.” Dòng suy nghĩ của Đoàn Lĩnh bị kéo sang việc khác, hỏi, “Thấm thoắt đã qua hai năm rồi. Bệ hạ thường làm gì trong ngày giỗ?”

“Thì ngồi trong cung thương nhớ.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Còn làm gì khác được chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, chợt thấy Vũ Độc dẫn hơn trăm người từ ngoài thành quay về.

“Huynh ra khỏi thành làm gì thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh lớn tiếng hỏi.

“Xuống mau!” Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu hô với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đứng trên tường thành làm gì? Cao lắm!”

Đã hai ngày liền Vũ Độc không về ngủ, cũng không biết đi đâu, chắc là đi thăm dò động thái của quân Nguyên. Đoàn Lĩnh chạy xuống tường thành, sai người mở cổng.

Vũ Độc không vào thành, nói, “Ta chuẩn bị xong cả rồi, đừng lo, em về trước đi, sắp mưa đấy, ta đi kiểm tra khói lửa, đi đi.”

Hai ngày không gặp, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ Vũ Độc muốn chết, vội mượn con ngựa đuổi theo, nói, “Ta đi với huynh!”

Vũ Độc định xua Đoàn Lĩnh về, nhưng suy nghĩ một lát lại nói, “Sang đây.”

Thế là Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc cùng cưỡi một ngựa, Trịnh Ngạn ở lại giữ thành, hai người dẫn theo hơn trăm binh lính đi kiểm tra khói báo động.

“Đứng dậy!” Vũ Độc quát các binh sĩ dưới đài phong hỏa, “Phấn chấn lên! Sắp mưa rồi!”

Củi gỗ dùng để đốt khói báo động đã chuẩn bị xong, lúc mưa, binh sĩ sẽ dời củi vào lều để không bị thấm nước. Hai người kiểm tra sáu đài phong hỏa, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, e là có trở ngại.

“Nếu mình có chim cắt đưa tin như người Nguyên thì hay quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hoặc bồ câu đưa thư cũng được.”

“Cha em nói…” Vũ Độc nói, “Chúng có xạ thủ chuyên bắn bồ câu đưa thư. Lạnh không?”

Gió quật dữ dội, mây đen kéo đến thành, trên đồng cỏ bao la, Vũ Độc tung áo choàng quấn cả mình và Đoàn Lĩnh, vạt áo bay phần phật, ngựa chiến chở hai người về phương xa.

“Sắp mưa rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cầu cho chúng đừng đánh thành vào lúc này.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Chúng có đến cũng không phải sợ, yên tâm. Sao tự dưng muốn ra đây thế, nhớ ta hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm eo Vũ Độc dưới lớp áo choàng, hai người dựa sát vào nhau, hỏi, “Huynh nói xem, liệu chúng ta có thắng trận này không?”

“Thắng.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Đây là đất phong của cha em mà, ngài ở trên trời sẽ phù hộ chúng ta.”

Thế nhưng mây đen cuồn cuộn kéo đến ngày càng nhiều, ánh chớp lóe lên. Vũ Độc ghìm ngựa, nói, “Mưa rồi, về thôi, mai kiểm tra những trạm còn lại.”

Vũ Độc huýt một tiếng, các binh sĩ đồng loạt quay về thành. Không biết tại sao, Đoàn Lĩnh có linh cảm Bạt Đô sẽ tấn công ngay trong hôm nay.

“Báo—” Một binh sĩ từ xa chạy tới, hô, “Tôn Đình đại nhân về rồi!”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh thót lên cổ, nói, “Mau! Về mau!”

“Báo—”

Lúc cách Nghiệp Thành chưa đến bốn mươi dặm, binh sĩ khác chạy ra báo, “Thám báo đưa tin! Quân Nguyên xuất hiện cách đây hơn trăm dặm, đang di chuyển về hướng Nghiệp Thành!”

Cuối cùng cũng đến!

Sấm rền rung chuyển gầm trời, mưa rào trút xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Chúng đến rồi! Mau! Phái người báo tin cho thành Hà Gian!”

Vũ Độc kéo vạt áo bọc cả mình và Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ lộ ra gương mặt anh tuấn lạnh lùng, liều lĩnh giục ngựa dưới mưa dông.

Nghiệp Thành chìm trong bóng tối, sấm vang chớp giật, trận mưa dữ dội trước lúc vào thu tuôn xối xả.

“Tất cả vào vị trí!” Vũ Độc vừa vào thành liền quát, “Chuẩn bị ra trận! Lần này phải đánh cho người Nguyên cụp đuôi cuốn xéo!”

Vũ Độc lập tức phân công các thuộc hạ đi huy động quân đội, Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc nhìn y, không ngờ y chế phục quân Nghiệp Thành nhanh đến thế.

“Cười gì đấy?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không có gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh phải ra khỏi thành đánh giặc hả?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Chia quân mai phục, có lẽ đêm nay không về, vào tìm Trịnh Ngạn trước đã.”

Tôn Đình đang chờ trong phủ Thái thú, vừa thấy Đoàn Lĩnh thì quỳ một gối, nói, “Thái thú, Hiệu úy đại nhân, đã hoàn thành sứ mệnh!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe được câu đó thì suýt ngất, vịn góc bàn, kích động nói, “Tốt lắm… tốt lắm.”

Đúng như dự đoán của Đoàn Lĩnh, Hàn Tân thấy Tôn Đình mang thư đến thì lập tức phái người thăm dò, quân Nguyên thả chim ưng chia đường đến chỗ Oa Khoát Đài, Oa Khoát Đài đồng ý phái binh giúp Bạt Đô.

Hàn Tân không nói hai lời, cho quân mai phục ngoài Ngọc Bích Quan, Tôn Đình theo quân ra trận, đánh cho quân Nguyên thua xiểng niểng, chặn đường đến Nghiệp Thành. Sau khi hoàn thành việc lớn, Tôn Đình cấp tốc chạy về Nghiệp Thành báo tin, lúc này, quân chủ lực của Bạt Đô vẫn chưa biết rằng viện binh sẽ không đến.

Hoặc đã biết mà vẫn bất chấp đánh thành.

“Ngươi làm tốt lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Tôn Đình, “Về nghỉ ngơi đi.”

“Cũng nhờ đại nhân viết thư thuyết phục.” Tôn Đình nói, “Hàn tướng quân vừa đọc thư xong là ra quân ngay, thậm chí không hỏi gì nhiều.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, tảng đá đè nặng trong tim rơi xuống, Tôn Đình nói, “Giờ sắp ra trận à? Thuộc hạ xin làm quân tiên phong cho Thái thú đại nhân!”

“Không.” Vũ Độc trải bản đồ, nói với Tôn Đình, “Ngươi ở lại thành phối hợp tác chiến.”

Vũ Độc quay sang nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chúng ta mai phục ở ba nơi, đây, đây và đây.”

Trịnh Ngạn cũng đến, nhìn lướt qua bản đồ, nói, “Tối nay sẽ mưa, không tạnh ngay đâu.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Đã phái người báo cho Tần Lang, hành quân cấp tốc một đêm là đến. Ta dẫn quân mai phục ngoài thành, chờ quân Nguyên đến thì đánh úp hậu phương của chúng. Các ngươi ở lại thành, không cần làm gì cả, dân binh sẽ phô trương thanh thế giữ thành.”

“Tốt nhất nên chờ viện binh của Tần Lang đến rồi phát động tập kích.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Không thể đặt hết hy vọng vào gã.” Vũ Độc xoay người ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy theo, ánh chớp nhá lên rọi sáng màn đêm, bóng hai người đổ xuống sân.

“Huynh cưỡi Bôn Tiêu đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh dừng bước, kéo tay Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đang quay lưng với Đoàn Lĩnh cũng đứng lại.

“Hết sức cẩn thận.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc quay lại, cúi xuống áp trán mình vào trán Đoàn Lĩnh, hôn môi hắn.

“Chờ ta về.” Vũ Độc nói.

Mưa dông phủ mờ trời đất, nước đổ như muốn dập tắt khói lửa nhân gian, gột rửa tội nghiệt trần thế, cuốn hết thù mới hận cũ, thanh tẩy màn đêm, đón chào ngày mới.

“Người Nguyên đến!”

Boong— boong— boong—

Chuông ngân vang, toàn bộ dân binh đổ về tường thành, Vũ Độc dẫn quân ra từ cổng Bắc, điều khiển Bôn Tiêu đạp tung bọt nước, huýt một tiếng, binh sĩ phía sau tản ra, chạy đến vị trí mai phục.

Bốn phía bên ngoài ầm ĩ, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong phủ thở dồn dập, nhớ đến đêm Thượng Kinh bị công phá, trời cũng mưa tầm tã như thế này.

Trịnh Ngạn lẳng lặng đứng sau Đoàn Lĩnh, mặc áo võ đỏ sậm, cúi đầu đeo găng tay.

“Giờ chúng ta làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ai biết.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Vũ Độc dặn ta bảo vệ ngươi rồi, có ý định gì không?”

“Lên tường thành nhìn được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đương nhiên là được.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Ngươi dùng vũ khí gì? Chưa thấy ngươi đánh trận bao giờ, có vũ khí không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thay áo thường, cuốn gọn tay áo để tiện bắn tên, đeo trường cung sau lưng, giắt kiếm bên hông. Mưa dông sấm sét, hai người rời phủ Thái thủ, chạy lên tường thành.

Dân binh dưới lầu thành đã sẵn sàng, đứng chen chúc, còn nghe tiếng hò hét.

“Mau bưng chậu than tới đây—”

“Dầu đâu?”

“Mưa lớn quá! Đốt không cháy!”

“Thái thú đến! Tránh đường!” Trịnh Ngạn quát.

Đám đông lập tức dạt ra hai bên xếp hàng, Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Đội cung thủ đâu! Theo ta!”

Một Bách phu trưởng chạy xuống đón, nói, “Đại nhân! Gió quá lớn! Tên bắn không bay xa!”

Vũ Độc đã dẫn toàn quân ra ngoài, chỉ để lại một trăm cung thủ, Nghiệp Thành bây giờ còn một trăm cung thủ này và đội dân binh, Bách phu trưởng điều động binh sĩ theo thứ tự lên tường thành.

Lúc lên cầu thang, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt bị gió thổi bay, gió quá lớn, mưa rào quất vào mặt đau buốt.

Cha ơi, xin hãy phù hộ con. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nhủ.

“Đừng lên!” Trịnh Ngạn quát, “Gió quật về hướng chúng ta! Nguy hiểm lắm! Coi chừng trúng tên!”

“Không phải sợ!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Lên tường thành!”

Trịnh Ngạn đành phải dắt Đoàn Lĩnh lên lầu thành.

Gió nổi mây vần, chuông ngân văng vẳng, lốc xoáy càn quét đất trời, gió Đông như đôi tay thần linh đẩy lùi mưa dông và mây đen về phía Tây.

Khoảnh khắc Đoàn Lĩnh bước lên tường thành, cả thế gian bừng sáng, mưa tạnh gió ngừng, sông Ngân như dải lụa lấp lánh phía chân trời.

“Châm lửa—” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy đã hết mưa, vẫn còn hy vọng!

Chuông lại ngân vang.

Boong— boong— boong—

Quân Nguyên ùa đến Nghiệp Thành như thủy triều.

Gió lắng xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh ra trước tường thành, vạt áo lay động theo gió.

Mây đen tan biến, sông Ngân huyền ảo vắt ngang trên đầu hắn, dưới chân là mặt đất phủ đầy vũng nước đọng.

“Ngươi đến muộn rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh lên tiếng.

Hắn không biết Bạt Đô đang ở đâu trong đám quân Nguyên dưới thành, nhưng hắn biết chắc Bạt Đô đang có mặt.

Một tiếng quát như hiệu lệnh vang lên giữa hàng ngũ quân Nguyên, binh sĩ thu vũ khí, lần lượt lùi về phía sau.

Một thiếu niên giục ngựa ra khỏi đại quân, đẩy mũ giáp lên, hiện ra gương mặt anh tuấn của Bạt Đô.

Bạt Đô mặc giáp chiến, tay cầm thương, ghìm ngựa trước tường thành.

“Rốt cuộc ta vẫn đến chậm một bước.” Bạt Đô nói, “Nhưng vẫn còn kịp.”

Đột nhiên, trên đài cao ngay trung tâm Nghiệp Thành bùng tiếng nổ, tia lửa phóng lên trời, rọi sáng mười dặm xung quanh! Ánh sáng và độ nóng của vụ nổ khiến quân Nguyên trở tay không kịp, vội lùi về phía sau.

Bạt Đô giật cương ngựa, lùi một bước.

Năm nghìn ngựa chiến đạp lên vũng nước đọng, mặt nước phản chiếu chân trời đầy sao, cuối dải sông Ngân, ánh lửa hừng hực nhảy nhót như muốn thiêu rụi tất cả.

Ngay sau đó, khói lửa phương xa liên tiếp được thắp sáng soi rọi đêm dài.

Các đài phong hỏa lần lượt bừng sáng, như diều lửa vẽ một con đường về phương xa. Quân Nguyên rỉ tai thì thầm, chúng từng gặp thế trận này không chỉ một lần, như ngày đại quân hai nước đối đầu, đài phong hỏa trên Vạn Lý Trường Thành cũng tỏa sáng y hệt thế này.

Mây đen nặng nề biến mất, tấm màn phủ kín bầu trời được bàn tay Thiên Tôn vén mở, linh hồn che chở mảnh đất này băng qua bờ sinh tử, bước trên dải ánh sáng mà đến.

_Ai dám xâm phạm lãnh thổ ta, uy hiếp con trai và thần dân của ta?!_

Bạt Đô quay đầu, lớn tiếng hạ lệnh với quân đội.

Quân Nguyên đồng loạt giương cung, châm lửa vào đầu tên, ngắm vào thành.

“Lui ra sau!” Bạt Đô mang vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, hô lên tường thành, “Ta không muốn giết lầm ngươi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hề sợ hãi, cũng giương cung cài tên chĩa vào Bạt Đô.

“Muốn hạ Nghiệp Thành…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phải bước qua xác ta trước.”

Bạt Đô gầm lên, buông dây cung!

Hai bên đồng loạt bắn tên.

“Các anh em! Theo ta xuất chiến!”

“Giết—”

Ngoài Nghiệp Thành, hai đội quân mai phục trong rừng xuất hiện, Vũ Độc dẫn đầu giết ra!

Mũi tên của Đoàn Lĩnh rọi sáng nền trời đầy sao, khói lửa bốc cao sau lưng, mở đầu cho cả trăm cung thủ trên tường thành xả tên về phía quân Nguyên như mưa rào.

Hơn một nghìn tên lửa của quân Nguyên đồng loạt phóng lên, hắt sáng gương mặt Bạt Đô giữa đại quân dưới thành và Đoàn Lĩnh trên lầu cao sừng sững.

Mưa tên của hai phe như hàng nghìn hàng vạn sao băng thiêu cháy màn đêm.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô đối mặt từ xa, vạn vật thế gian như biến mất, chỉ còn hai người đứng nhìn nhau ở hai bên bờ sóng nước mênh mang.

Dòng nước vô tình gầm thét, mãi mãi cách chia, kiếp này chẳng bao giờ còn được trông thấy nhau.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, hận cũ thù mới, còn ngóng chờ chi?

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, đáng hận thay, gần ít xa nhiều, biệt ly muôn đời.

Tay áo lả lướt cung A Phòng, lầu ngọc nổi danh vườn Kim Cốc, liễu rũ Tùy xưa ngắm thuyền rồng. Sao nỡ nhìn lại, gió Đông còn đấy, hoa xuân đã tàn.

Mỹ nhân tự vẫn bờ Ô Giang, chiến hỏa rụi thiêu dòng Xích Bích, tướng gác thành không Ngọc Môn Quan. Thương thay Tần Hán, trăm họ lầm than, văn nhân thở dài.

…

..

.

**-Hết quyển 3-**


	140. Quyển 4 – Nâng chén say trăng: Chương 140: Tin thắng trận

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, hai năm sau trận Thượng Kinh, Trần và Nguyên phát động chiến tranh quy mô lớn.

Năm ấy Giang Châu ngập lụt, lưu dân khắp chốn, phương Bắc rung chuyển, quốc lực yếu kém, Đại Trần loạn trong giặc ngoài, không ai ngờ Thái thú Hà Bắc và Hiệu úy Hà Gian vừa đến Nghiệp Thành nhậm chức chưa đầy một tháng đã tổ chức chiến dịch quy mô lớn đánh với quân Nguyên.

Trong trận Nghiệp Thành, quân Nguyên giằng co cả đêm vẫn không hạ được thành, còn bị kỵ binh luân phiên đánh úp, canh ba, Vũ Độc phát động đợt tấn công khác.

“Giết—”

Hai nghìn quân Hà Bắc giết vào hậu phương người Nguyên.

Nếu không bị kỵ binh quấy nhiễu hậu phương, Bạt Đô đã có thể nắm chắc phần thắng, nhưng Vũ Độc không chịu đánh trực diện, mỗi lần hai phe vừa đối mặt thì lập tức rút lui.

Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát một lúc lâu, thấy quân Nguyên bị đánh sau lưng mấy lần, định biến trận đánh lại Vũ Độc thì quân đội không nghe chỉ huy điều động, bất đồng ý kiến khiến vuột mất cơ hội tốt nhất.

Phải rồi, quân của Bạt Đô không đồng lòng, hẳn là các Thiên phu trưởng không chịu nghe lệnh Bạt Đô, chỉ muốn mau chóng hạ Nghiệp Thành. Không nghe quân lệnh là điều tối kỵ của nhà binh, nếu trước đó Bạt Đô không bắt Đoàn Lĩnh thì nội bộ quân Nguyên sẽ không phát sinh nhiều mâu thuẫn đến thế, lần này ăn may rồi.

Hai nhánh quân một nghìn người thay phiên phá cổng thành, đợt trước ngã xuống, đợt sau tiến lên, Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn đầu dân binh trong thành cản trụ gỗ và thang công thành của quân Nguyên.

Trụ gỗ nện ầm ầm vào cổng thành, hơn mười binh sĩ quân Nguyên đẩy trụ, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy lên tường thành chỉ huy cung thủ lần lượt xả tên, mỗi mũi tên lấy một mạng người, quân Nguyên hét thảm ngã xuống.

Trên thành dưới thành hỗn loạn tưng bừng, Vũ Độc làm gương cho binh sĩ, đi đến đâu máu đổ đến đó, gần như không ai cản nổi một chiêu của y, kiếm Liệt Quang vung lên, cả người lẫn giáp bị chém đứt lìa.

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa tường thành thở hổn hển, quân Nguyên cuối cùng cũng nhận ra nếu không giải quyết quân mai phục ngoài thành thì không thể nào chiếm thành. Thế là đại quân chia ra một đội gần hai nghìn người chống lại từng đợt luân phiên công kích của Vũ Độc.

Thế tấn công ở cổng thành giảm bớt, lính gác thành lật chậu dầu, nhóm lửa đốt, khói đen bốc dày đặc. Đoàn Lĩnh ngắm bắn quân Nguyên chạy ra khỏi màn khói, mỗi tên hạ một người.

Vũ Độc mặc giáp đen, hệt như bóng ma trong đêm tối, quân Nguyên vừa đến, y đã lẩn vào rừng. Lát sau, rừng cây nổi lửa, khói bốc cao, quân Nguyên ho sặc sụa, Vũ Độc dẫn quân giết ra, số lượng quân Nguyên hao mòn liên tục bởi lối đánh du kích của võ tướng giáp đen.

Bạt Đô gầm lên, giục ngựa xông tới, tay phải của Vũ Độc chém đến mức mỏi rã rời, chuyển kiếm sang tay trái, lạnh lùng nói, “Đến đúng lúc lắm.”

Bôn Tiêu phóng đến, Vũ Độc và Bạt Đô đấu trực diện, Bạt Đô dùng trường thương sắt đen nặng gần ba mươi cân, Vũ Độc nắm kiếm Liệt Quang, mượn sức bật của ngựa, hai người vung vũ khí.

Sắt thép va chạm chát chúa, thương sắt rung lên, bị Vũ Độc chém gãy! Bôn Tiêu húc ngựa chiến của Bạt Đô!

Ngựa của Bạt Đô bị tông lăn kềnh ra đất, Vũ Độc xoay người tại chỗ, chân siết lưng ngựa, thả mình chém xuống!

Bạt Đô lập tức xoay người rút đao, chân trái giẫm mặt đất, quát, “Lên!”

Ngựa chiến bị dây cương siết trào máu miệng, bốn vó vùng vẫy đứng bật dậy. Bạt Đô vung đao đánh bật mũi kiếm của Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc quát một tiếng, đổi chiêu, Bạt Đô kịp thời giục ngựa lao ra khỏi vòng chiến.

Đâu đâu cũng là tàn binh, trời dần sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy đằng xa có một đội quân đạp tung bụi mù xông đến.

“Biến trận!” Tần Lang quát.

Hai nghìn viện binh vượt đồi núi chạy tới, dàn hàng ngang ùa vào chiến trường.

“Xung phong!” Tần Lang quát.

“Rút lui!” Vũ Độc hô.

Tần Lang phát động tấn công, Vũ Độc dẫn quân rút khỏi chiến trường gần như cùng lúc. Quân Nguyên muốn biến trận chống đợt đánh của Tần Lang nhưng không kịp nữa, mấy nghìn kỵ binh lao vào chém giết, giết tối tăm đất trời, dưới chân thành biến thành cối xay thịt máu me đầm đìa.

“Nơi này giao cho ngươi!” Vũ Độc quát, giục ngựa bỏ đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh định sai người mở cổng cho Vũ Độc vào thành, nhưng Vũ Độc lại dẫn thuộc hạ rẽ hướng chạy vòng qua tường thành.

Quân Nguyên vỡ trận nhưng vẫn không hoảng loạn, toàn quân rút lui, chạy dọc tường thành, Tần Lang dẫn quân bám gót. Đoàn Lĩnh quyết đoán hạ lệnh, “Tất cả lên ngựa! Theo ta!”

Quân Nguyên chạy sang cổng phía Đông, lúc đang chỉnh đốn hàng ngũ thì cổng thành đột ngột hé mở, Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn một trăm cung thủ và hơn một nghìn dân binh giết ra. Quân Nguyên không ngờ chạy đến đây rồi mà vẫn gặp quân mai phục, không dám ham chiến, lập tức tháo chạy.

Quân Nguyên vừa mới tập trung lại bị phân tán, Tần Lang đuổi đến, hội họp với Đoàn Lĩnh. Trịnh Ngạn quát, “Thái thú! Đừng có đùa! Về thủ thành mau lên!”

“Kệ!” Đoàn Lĩnh lớn tiếng nói, sát nhập đội ngũ với quân Tần Lang, đuổi theo hơn mười dặm, trời sáng hẳn, Tần Lang nói, “Đừng đuổi nữa! Tất cả về phòng thủ!”

Đoàn Lĩnh tính thử xem có bắt được Bạt Đô không, quân Nguyên tan tác, mạnh ai nấy chạy, không tìm thấy tung tích Bạt Đô, đành phải từ bỏ.

Vừa định rút lui thì gặp phải quân mai phục xông ra từ bên đường, là Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Vũ Độc!”

“Sao lại ra đây!” Vũ Độc mắng, “Chẳng phải đã dặn em ở lại thành à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta sợ chúng thừa cơ đánh cổng phía Đông, nơi đó quá ít lính gác.”

Bây giờ binh sĩ ở Nghiệp Thành chỉ có mấy chục người, Tần Lang giơ ngón cái với Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đại nhân gan quá rồi.”

“Thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đổi ngựa, theo ta. Tần Lang, ngươi đi với Trịnh Ngạn, chúng ta vây đánh chúng bên bờ Tầm Thủy.”

Quân Nguyên đã hết hy vọng thắng, không còn đường nào để trốn ngoại trừ vượt sông, nội bộ lại lục đục, không thể hợp quân, các trạm gác liên tục tiếp ứng cho quân mai phục của Vũ Độc, đâu đâu cũng là quân Nghiệp Thành, quân Nguyên buộc phải băng sông.

Lúc vừa ra giữa sông thì Vũ Độc và Tần Lang dẫn quân giết đến, đợt tấn công này mới là đòn chí mạng với quân Nguyên, xác chết phủ kín dòng Tầm Thủy, ít nhất hơn một nghìn quân Nguyên bỏ mạng.

Cuối cùng chỉ còn chưa đến hai nghìn quân Nguyên vượt qua Tầm Thủy, rút về bờ Bắc, hai phe đối đầu cách dòng sông.

“Đừng bao giờ quay lại nữa!” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng bên bờ sông, toàn thân nhuốm máu, tay kéo cung run bần bật.

“Rút lui.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nghiệp Thành không người phòng thủ, về mau.”

Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn không tìm thấy Bạt Đô, trận chiến khép lại tại đây.

Về đến dưới chân thành, thương binh nằm la liệt, trận này phải trả cái giá quá lớn.

“Kiểm kê số lượng thương vong.” Vũ Độc ra lệnh, vừa về phủ Thái thú thì ngồi khuỵu xuống, mũ giáp va leng keng, máu ồ ạt tuôn ra từ kẽ hở áo giáp, không biết là máu mình hay máu kẻ địch.

Áo của Đoàn Lĩnh rách tả tơi, lộ ra giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, cũng nằm lăn lóc, dựa đùi Vũ Độc, toàn thân ê ẩm.

Bên ngoài vang tiếng hò reo thắng trận.

“Bẩm Thái thú, Hiệu úy tướng quân.” Phó tướng nói, “Quân Nghiệp Thành chết bốn trăm bảy mươi hai người, bị thương một nghìn không trăm mười ba người. Quân Hà Gian chết ba mươi sáu người, bị thương sáu trăm lẻ một người.”

“Chết nhiều thế sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, nói, “Lát nữa ta đến an ủi trợ cấp cho họ, ngủ cái đã, chịu hết nổi rồi.”

—o0o—

Giang Châu vào thu, lá vàng trải dọc quan đạo.

Lính đưa tin chạy cả ngày lẫn đêm, cấp tốc băng qua đường lớn, báo tin thắng trận đêm Thất tịch ở Nghiệp Thành về Giang Châu, triều đình chấn động, bá quan văn võ tròn mắt kinh ngạc.

“Người Nguyên đã rút về Tầm Bắc.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Sắp tới hẳn là không dám xâm phạm lãnh thổ Đại Trần nữa đâu.”

“Chưa báo cáo với triều đình mà cứ thế đối đầu với người Nguyên, lỡ như mùa đông chúng quay lại trả thù thì sao?” Tô Phiệt hỏi.

“Đưa tin từ Nghiệp Thành về Giang Châu nhanh nhất cũng phải mất nửa tháng.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Cả đi lẫn về là một tháng, trước khi nhậm chức, bệ hạ đã ban mật lệnh cho phép Hiệu úy Hà Gian tùy cơ ứng biến. Huống hồ người Nguyên nào phải nổi hứng đánh chơi, chúng rắp tâm chiếm đoạt lãnh thổ nước ta, về tình hay về lý thì đều phải đánh trận này.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Bốn nghìn người đánh năm nghìn người, trận này đánh không tệ.”

“Điện hạ.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Đánh trận không thể phán đoán chênh lệch sức mạnh bằng số lượng.”

Lý Diễn Thu không lên tiếng, lo nhìn bản đồ.

Tạ Hựu tiến lên một bước, giải thích với các đại thần, “Quân Nguyên chuyên đánh du kích, không quen công thành, những thành từ Ngọc Bích Quan đến biên giới phía Đông Đại Trần từng giao chiến với quân Nguyên đều dùng cách đóng cổng thành tử thủ. Nhưng lần này, Hiệu úy Hà Gian Vũ Độc dẫn quân mai phục, nhân lúc người Nguyên phá cổng thành rồi tập kích hậu phương, phối hợp với Tần Lang chặn đánh hai phía, đuổi theo đến tận Tầm Thủy. Dù chưa thấy tận mắt nhưng dựa theo quân báo của Vương Sơn, ta đoán tình huống lúc đó hẳn là như vậy.”

“Đây là chiến thuật năm xưa tiên đế thường dùng.” Lý Diễn Thu nói nhẹ như mây, “Hồi ở Thượng Kinh, tiên đế và Gia Luật Đại Thạch cũng dùng cách mai phục rồi đánh úp hậu phương của Oa Khoát Đài. Tuy quân công trận này thuộc về Vũ Độc, nhưng không thể bỏ qua công lao của Vương Sơn, nếu hắn không bắt được mật thư của quân Nguyên, báo cho Hàn Tân ở Ngọc Bích Quan chặn đường quân tiếp viện thì e là Nghiệp Thành đã rơi vào tay giặc.”

Mọi người im lặng, Thái Diêm có vẻ mất tập trung, Lý Diễn Thu nhìn sang Thái Diêm, ôn hòa hỏi, “Hoàng nhi thấy thế nào?”

“Vâng.” Thái Diêm đáp, “Vậy thì giao cho bộ Binh xét công trạng.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Dù đã đuổi người Nguyên ra khỏi Hà Bắc, nhưng Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian đã mất thu hoạch vụ thu, tháng trước chiêu mộ dân binh, không có người cày cấy, phải cung cấp lương thực để họ vượt qua mùa đông này.”

Thượng thư bộ Hộ thở dài, nói, “Nếu nạn dân phương Bắc tiếp tục xuôi Nam thì đúng là hết cách, buộc phải bổ sung quân lương cho Nghiệp Thành.”

“Cứ thế mà làm.” Lý Diễn Thu đứng dậy, nói, “Bãi triều.”

—o0o—

Trời thu vời vợi, gió thổi cỏ lay, sóng lúa dập dờn. Người Nguyên rút quân, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức giải thể quân đội, để họ đi thu hoạch vụ thu kẻo bỏ lỡ thời vụ, cả thành trống trơn, toàn dân ra ngoài gặt lúa, xay thóc.

Còn phải trợ cấp cho tướng sĩ thiệt mạng, thăm hỏi thương binh, Đoàn Lĩnh bận tối mặt ba ngày, gần như kiệt sức. Về phủ, Đoàn Lĩnh thay thuốc cho Vũ Độc, mũi tên lần trước đã để sẹo, sau trận này thì chồng thêm vết thương mới.

“Xong một trận là thêm một vết sẹo.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mấy năm nữa khắp người toàn là thương tích.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Càng nhiều sẹo càng tốt, để mai sau em lên làm Hoàng đế có chê ta già mà ghét bỏ thì vạch ra cho em xem, để em nhớ mà đối xử tốt với ta.”

“Nói bậy không.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, nhìn Vũ Độc, xúc động dạt dào, bèn ôm eo y, dựa vào bờ vai cường tráng, hôn hình xăm bên cổ y.

“Thằng nhãi kia chắc không dám quay lại nữa đâu.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Hắn sẽ quay lại.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chưa đến hè sang năm, hắn nhất định sẽ quay lại.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết nguyên do khiến Bạt Đô thua trận này, không phải do hắn không có thực lực mà do nội bộ quân Nguyên không đoàn kết. Lần sau quay lại, chắc chắn hắn sẽ chuẩn bị đầy đủ, dẫn A Mộc Cổ theo đấu với Vũ Độc, triệu hồi thân binh đóng ở Hô Luân Bối Nhĩ.

Họ chỉ có nửa năm ngắn ngủi để nghỉ ngơi lấy sức.

Thay thuốc xong, Vũ Độc khoác áo đứng dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đi đâu nữa?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Nghĩ cách tìm lương thực cho em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, nói, “Ta cũng đang nghĩ cách đây, đó là trách nhiệm của ta mà.”

Vũ Độc xua tay, nói, “Nuôi gia đình phải nuôi ăn chứ, còn cách nào đâu.”

“Nè, chờ đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Còn chuyện khác phải giải quyết nữa, mình cùng tìm cách.”


	141. Chương 141: Mất kiểm soát

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn dùng con ngựa khác, hai người cùng cưỡi Bôn Tiêu thì khiến nó quá mệt, hơn nữa Bôn Tiêu lớn thế rồi mà vẫn chưa có vợ, trước kia theo cha vào sinh ra tử bao nhiêu năm, giờ phải bán mạng cho hắn và Vũ Độc, đúng là có lỗi với nó.

Đoàn Lĩnh xoa đầu Bôn Tiêu, quyết định cho nó nghỉ mấy ngày, hắn và Vũ Độc đi bộ tuần tra. Cuối thu mát mẻ, đã gần nửa tháng trôi qua từ sau trận đêm Thất tịch, các binh sĩ bị thương nhẹ gần như khỏi hẳn.

“Trịnh Ngạn lại đi đâu thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Lên phía Bắc.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Điều tra tung tích Trấn Sơn Hà, hôm nay chúng ta cũng lên phương Bắc xem sao, hiện tại thiếu bao nhiêu cân lương thực?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Thiếu bốn mươi vạn cân, Nghiệp Thành không có lương thực dự trữ. Nhưng lương thực chỉ là thứ yếu, gay go nhất là không đủ củi, đông đến sẽ có người chết cóng.”

“Hay là cho họ đi đốn cây.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Nếu thật sự không chịu nổi thì đành phải lên núi đốn cây trước mùa đông.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng rừng bị đốn trụi, mưa xuống sẽ gây sạt lở, không thể đắp ruộng bậc thang, cũng không có phù sa trồng ngũ cốc, sang năm tiếp tục mất mùa.”

Mảnh đất Trung Nguyên vốn màu mỡ phì nhiêu, trải nhiều năm chiến loạn, đến khi vào tay hắn chỉ còn là đống hỗn loạn.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc tuần tra trong thành xong rồi đến bên bờ Tầm Thủy ngoài Nghiệp Thành, dân chúng dần dần đổ về bờ phía Nam sinh sống, các nhà dân đang gặt lúa mang về đập vỏ, xay cám.

“Không đủ con la.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Hay là qua cướp của người Liêu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Bên mình phải mượn lương thực của Tông Chân, huynh lại vào lãnh thổ người ta ăn cướp là thế nào?”

Trong mắt Vũ Độc, Liêu hay Nguyên gì cũng như nhau, đều là bọn giết người tay vấy máu tanh.

Năm đánh trận Thượng Tử, Đoàn Lĩnh không sống gần chiến trường, hắn không tận mắt chứng kiến tình cảnh khốc liệt nên không hận người Liêu sâu sắc đến vậy. Thay vào đó, năm xưa đi học, sinh sống ở Thượng Kinh khiến hắn thấy gần gũi với Gia Luật Đại Thạch và Tông Chân hơn.

Còn người Nguyên thì có thù không đội trời chung.

Gió thu dìu dịu, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm đầu gối ngồi trên đống cỏ khô, dựa vai Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, miệng ngậm cọng cỏ, hai người cùng nhìn bờ Tầm Thủy phía xa.

Bước qua Tầm Thủy chính là địa bàn của người Liêu.

“Nếu ta là Gia Luật Tông Chân, ta sẽ cho em mượn lương thực ngay, cần gì phải lo.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc chỉ đang trêu hắn, giọng điệu nghe đố kỵ thấy rõ, bèn cười đáp, “Đúng thế, nếu y không cho mượn thì chúng ta chỉ còn đường chết đói thôi.”

“Vẫn nên cướp thì hơn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chúng ta qua sông xén hết lúa của chúng đi.”

Có đôi khi Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không biết làm sao với Vũ Độc, vừa rời Giang Châu là y chạy khắp nơi xâm chiếm địa bàn như chó hoang vậy, chưa kể Hiệu úy đích thân dẫn quân đi đánh cướp liệu có khiến người trong thiên hạ chê trách hay không, quân Nghiệp Thành cũng chẳng phải hạng dã man phóng hỏa đốt thôn làng, giết phụ nữ trẻ con người Liêu.

“Ta có ý này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn bờ sông bên kia, nhướn mày.

—o0o—

Giang Châu, trời trong gió mát, một con diều lướt ngang vườn hoa, chao đảo rơi xuống ngoài Đông cung.

Thái Diêm vội vã bước qua, đạp lên cánh diều, vào điện.

“Lui ra hết.” Thái Diêm trầm giọng nói.

Tùy tùng lui ra ngoài.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp từ trong hành lang bước ra, khom người nhặt con diều.

“Dây dài quá dễ đứt.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp rất hiếm khi chủ động nói chuyện với Thái Diêm, đây là lần đầu tiên gã lên tiếng trong gần một tháng qua.

Thái Diêm quay đầu, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa ngờ vực quan sát Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Vừa về từ ngự thư phòng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Nói gì ta?” Thái Diêm nhắm mắt, thở dài.

“Thái tử siêng năng lo việc nước.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Là phúc của muôn dân.”

“Ai nói?”

“Mục tướng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Thái Diêm mở mắt, nhíu mày.

“Ta nhớ từ lúc về triều đến nay, Mục Khoáng Đạt chưa lần nào khen ta trước mặt bệ hạ.” Thái Diêm nói.

“Ừ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp gật đầu, xem ra Thái Diêm vẫn không đến nỗi quá ngu ngốc, Mục Khoáng Đạt luôn cân nhắc kỹ càng rồi mới nói, lão có ý giải hòa hay muốn ám chỉ điều gì?

Nhưng Thái Diêm không buồn ứng phó với Mục Khoáng Đạt, nói, “Gọi Phùng Đạc vào đây, ta có chuyện muốn nói.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra ngoài gọi người, lát sau, Phùng Đạc đến.

Phùng Đạc có vẻ bất an, như định nói gì nhưng không mở miệng, chờ Thái Diêm ra lệnh.

Thái Diêm nói với Phùng Đạc, “Tin tức về Vương Sơn đã truyền đến kinh thành, bên Trung Kinh nước Liêu đã đồng ý cho Nghiệp Thành mượn hai vạn thạch lương thực, còn cất công gửi thư sang đây.”

Phùng Đạc hỏi, “Trong thư viết gì?”

Thái Diêm có vẻ thấp thỏm, cau mày ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Không có gì, năm xưa ở Thượng Kinh từng gặp Gia Luật Tông Chân một lần, y bảo ta viết phong thư xem như biên nhận mượn đồ.”

Phùng Đạc cười nói, “Cũng nhờ năm đó điện hạ tạo phúc cho bách tính Đại Trần.”

“Rốt cuộc lũ thuộc hạ của ngươi đang làm gì?” Thái Diêm đột ngột chuyển đề tài, tiến lên một bước, hỏi Phùng Đạc.

Phùng Đạc bị hỏi bất ngờ, không kịp chuẩn bị, gã nhanh chóng lấy lại tinh thần, không nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp mà cúi đầu nhìn mặt đất, cung kính đáp, “Phái đi ba đội, một đội mất liên lạc, hai đội khác mai phục ngoài Nghiệp Thành, một đội trong đó náu ở trạm gác ngầm, bị Vũ Độc phát hiện nên đã rút.”

“Bứt dây động rừng.” Thái Diêm lạnh lùng nói.

“Thần đáng chết.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Nhưng hiện giờ vẫn còn ba mươi người, chỉ cần chờ thời cơ, xuống tay không khó.”

“Đội mất liên lạc có phải do Vũ Độc giết không?” Thái Diêm không hề có ý lảng tránh Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hỏi Phùng Đạc.

“Thần đoán là Trịnh Ngạn.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Trịnh Ngạn nói về quê, mất tích lâu rồi.”

“Thời gian cũng khớp.” Thái Diêm cau mày, nói, “Tại sao ngươi đoán là hắn? Ngươi nghĩ ngoại trừ tứ đại thích khách, trên đời này còn mấy ai có thể im hơi lặng tiếng giết cả một nhóm sát thủ Ảnh đội đúng không? Tại sao hắn phải lo việc không đâu?! Là ai phái hắn đến Nghiệp Thành?! Tháng trước ngươi nói với ta hắn về Hoài Âm mà! Chuyện này rốt cuộc là sao! Phùng Đạc! Giải thích rõ ràng xem!”

Thái Diêm càng nói càng kích động, giận dữ rống lên, Phùng Đạc lùi lại nửa bước, quỳ hai gối.

“Tứ thúc biết chuyện này…” Thái Diêm nói, “Biết ta phái người đi giết Vương Sơn, đúng chứ? Nếu không thì tại sao lại sai Trịnh Ngạn đi theo hai người họ?!”

“Bệ hạ chưa biết.” Giọng Phùng Đạc cực kỳ bình tĩnh.

Thái Diêm không nói gì, nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lo cầm diều.

“Ngươi đi một chuyến.” Thái Diêm run giọng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng.

“Ngươi hãy đi một chuyến.” Thái Diêm van nài nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Thái Diêm định nói gì nữa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thả diều xuống, hỏi, “Giết hắn thì có giữ được lãnh thổ quốc gia không?”

Thái Diêm đáp, “Giữ được, ta sẽ viết thư hồi âm cho Gia Luật Tông Chân ngay bây giờ.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói nữa, xoay người đi.

“Giết luôn Vũ Độc.” Thái Diêm nói, “Nếu có thể.”

“Ta không giết nổi y.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đứt một ngón tay, khó dùng kiếm, trong một năm qua, trình độ của Vũ Độc đã bỏ xa ta rồi, e là không còn ai giết được y nữa.”

Thái Diêm, “…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi rồi, Thái Diêm nhìn Phùng Đạc, nói, “Đứng dậy đi.”

Phùng Đạc đứng lên, ngồi quỳ bên bàn, Thái Diêm run tay mở thư do Gia Luật Tông Chân tự tay viết, lấy bình tĩnh, nói, “Ta đọc, ngươi viết.”

Phùng Đạc nhúng mực, Thái Diêm đọc, “Gia Luật huynh…”

Phùng Đạc đặt bút xuống, Thái Diêm nói, “Không, viết Tông Chân.”

“Năm xưa từ biệt…” Thái Diêm nói ngắt quãng, “Ngờ đâu chia cách…”

Phùng Đạc viết tiếp, Thái Diêm im lặng cả buổi, không đọc nữa.

“Ta đau đầu.” Thái Diêm mệt mỏi nói, “Muốn ngủ một lát.”

Phùng Đạc dìu Thái Diêm lên giường, Thái Diêm thở dốc một hồi, quay mặt vào vách tường, Phùng Đạc không nói tiếng nào, khẽ khàng lui ra.

“Phùng khanh.” Giọng Thái Diêm vang lên, “Ngươi không cần phải đi, cứ ở lại đây.”

Không gian tĩnh lặng, chỉ nghe tiếng thở của Thái Diêm, Phùng Đạc ngồi sau bàn, không nói một lời, Thái Diêm dần thiếp đi.

—o0o—

Mục Khoáng Đạt băng qua hành lang tướng phủ, nhíu tít mày, Xương Lưu Quân theo sau.

Mục Khoáng Đạt lúc đi lúc dừng, như muốn quay lại bàn giao việc gì nhưng do dự. Xương Lưu Quân cũng vừa đi vừa dừng.

“Trịnh Ngạn đến Nghiệp Thành.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Có ý gì?”

Xương Lưu Quân không lên tiếng.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cũng đi rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ý gì?”

Xương Lưu Quân “ừ” một tiếng.

Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Hôm đó có năm mươi Ảnh vệ được phái đến Nghiệp Thành, cả rừng người chạy hết lên phương Bắc để làm gì? Sao ngươi không cho ta biết?”

Xương Lưu Quân chưa kịp nói, Mục Khoáng Đạt lại hỏi, “Trường Sính vừa rời Tầm Dương thì bặt vô âm tín, tại sao bên Đông cung lại để lộ tiếng gió?”

“Trường Sính tiên sinh tuy trói gà không chặt, nhưng với mưu trí của hắn, ắt sẽ không lọt vào tay Ảnh đội đâu.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp.

“Chưa chắc.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ta lo lắm, vừa nhận tin từ phương Bắc thì Ảnh đội điều động một nửa nhân lực, Trịnh Ngạn ngoài miệng nói về quê nhưng thực tế lại đến Nghiệp Thành.”

“Nếu vậy thì đám Vũ Độc…” Xương Lưu Quân nói.

“Vũ Độc và Vương Sơn không liên quan đến việc này.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ảnh đội vẫn chưa về, nói cách khác, chúng chưa tìm ra tung tích của Trường Sính, bây giờ Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cũng đi, bệ hạ và Thái tử hành động như vậy là có ý gì?”

Xương Lưu Quân không hé răng, Mục Khoáng Đạt đi qua đi lại trong hành lang, cuối cùng dừng bước.

“Hôm nay ta còn thử hắn một câu.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hắn chỉ cười chứ không đáp trả.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Vương Sơn vừa thắng trận, hẳn là không bận gì đâu, chi bằng bảo hắn…”

“Không.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ngươi đích thân đi một chuyến.”

Xương Lưu Quân lưỡng lự, “Ta…”

“Đừng lo.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chúng ta phải cược một phen, ngươi đi một tháng, ta cẩn thận hơn là được. Ngươi lên đường đến Nghiệp Thành ngay tối nay, tìm Vương Sơn nhưng không được cho hắn biết tình hình nội bộ, chỉ nói là phải tìm Trường Sính tiên sinh, bảo Vũ Độc hỗ trợ.”

“Vâng.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp.

“Đi đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Phải tìm ra Trường Sính mới được về.”

Xương Lưu Quân khom người, gật đầu, mau chóng rời đi.

Mục Khoáng Đạt lẩm bẩm cười nói, “Hà hà, đúng là thú vị, tứ đại thích khách tập trung hết vào một chỗ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt lắc đầu, tâm trạng rối ren, xoay người đi.


	142. Chương 142: Tháng năm

Dưới Trường Thành, gió cuốn cỏ lay.

Thôn làng phía xa khói bốc cuồn cuộn, khói bay theo hướng gió, toàn thôn đã bị người Nguyên đốt rụi, đốt nhà giết người xong, người Nguyên ném xác người Hán ra bờ ruộng.

Dân chúng nơi này toàn là người Hán, sau khi vua Liêu chiếm Quan Nội, người Liêu được ưu tiên hàng đầu, người Sắc Mục* và người Nguyên đứng thứ hai, người Tây Lương đứng thứ ba, người Hán là chủng loại thấp kém nhất. Thế lực của thiên tử Đại Trần lùi xuống phương Nam, vua Liêu bành trướng lãnh thổ, song vẫn không ảnh hưởng nhiều đến dân, cũng chỉ đổi bệ hạ mà thôi, thường ngày cũng chẳng ai thấy vóc dáng bệ hạ thế nào, chỉ biết quan thu thuế đã đổi thành người Liêu.

_*Người Nguyên gọi các dân tộc ở Tây Vực là người Sắc Mục._

Về sau, quan thu thuế lười can thiệp nên giao hết công việc cho trưởng thôn.

Mãi đến ngày người Nguyên xuất hiện.

Tên của thôn này bị xóa sổ từ đây, tất cả chỉ còn là đống hoang tàn.

Quân Nguyên giết hết trai tráng, cưỡng hiếp phụ nữ trong thôn ngay bờ ruộng, thỏa mãn rồi thì đâm chết.

Các Bách phu trưởng đứng bên bờ ruộng bắn chết những ai chạy vào ruộng, thả chó săn đuổi giết, lũ chó tha mấy cánh tay, đùi người máu me chạy về.

Bạt Đô đi ngang qua, cầm đao chém vào thân cây bạch dương, chém như vậy mấy lần, tiện tay khắc chữ _Sơn_ trên thân cây.

“Lĩnh.” Giọng nói non nớt của Đoàn Lĩnh lúc nhỏ vang lên.

Khi đó Đoàn Lĩnh cầm một cục đá dạy Bạt Đô viết tên mình lên thân cây sau trường.

“Lĩnh trong sơn lĩnh, tức là dãy núi.”

“Tên của người Hán luôn có ý nghĩa.” Giọng Đoàn Lĩnh như văng vẳng bên tai, giải thích với Bạt Đô, rồi hỏi, “Bạt Đô nghĩa là gì?”

“Chẳng có nghĩa gì hết.”

Bạt Đô nóng nảy nói, “Chỉ có tên người Hán các ngươi nghe hay, họ tên bọn ta y như heo chó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Bạt Đô, bảo hắn viết tên, Bạt Đô viết mấy con chữ Nguyên ngoằn ngoèo như giun.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngoẹo cổ nhìn, “Viết như vầy đó hả?”

“Hiểu không mà nhìn?” Bạt Đô cười trên đau khổ của người khác.

Đoàn Lĩnh liếc Bạt Đô, nói, “Batu.”

“Biết luôn hả?”

Lần này đến lượt Bạt Đô ngạc nhiên, Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, đi phía trước, Bạt Đô hỏi, “Ai nói cho ngươi biết?”

“Coi trong sách đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Batu là thần dời non trong truyền thuyết, vừa mạnh mẽ vừa dũng cảm.”

Bạt Đô đuổi theo khiêng Đoàn Lĩnh lên vai, Đoàn Lĩnh la toáng, Bạt Đô cười nắc nẻ, vác Đoàn Lĩnh chạy qua chạy lại. Cuối cùng hai người ngã nhào vào bụi cỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngọ nguậy bò lên, định bỏ chạy thì bị Bạt Đô kéo té ngửa.

Hồi ấy Bạt Đô bẩn thỉu, khoác áo choàng da dê nửa năm không giặt, Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo quần sạch sẽ, thanh tú trắng trẻo, thuần khiết như mây trời.

“Mẹ nó, đẹp vậy làm gì cơ chứ.” Bạt Đô nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chằm chặp, vươn tay vừa sờ vừa bóp mặt hắn. Năm đó hai người còn rất nhỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngơ ngác ngác, không biết thú tính đang trỗi dậy trong người Bạt Đô. Dục vọng nguyên thủy nhất khiến dòng máu Bạt Đô sôi sục, thèm khát ngày một nhiều hơn.

“Buông ra!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không là nghỉ chơi với ngươi đó!”

Bạt Đô đè Đoàn Lĩnh xuống, chồm lên người hắn, cúi đầu gặm cổ hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cắn lỗ tai Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô gào lên, Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng bỏ chạy.

Bạt Đô đuổi theo dọc hành lang, tìm cả buổi, cuối cùng thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đang đọc sách trước mặt phu tử, đành phải từ bỏ. Ai cũng ghét Bạt Đô ở bẩn, ngay cả phu tử cũng vậy, vừa thấy hắn là phạt đứng ngoài cửa, thế là Bạt Đô đứng bên ngoài nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh đọc sách viết chữ, y như thị vệ.

Có đôi lúc hắn cam tâm tình nguyện chịu phạt…

Bạt Đô ngồi trên thành giếng, nhúng ướt khăn lau cổ. Nhìn xuống mặt nước, trông thấy gương mặt đã trưởng thành và đôi mắt xanh của mình.

Bạt Đô nhớ lại những ký ức rời rạc, loạt hình ảnh phân tán rồi ghép lại, dần dần, Bạt Đô không còn phân biệt được đâu là việc từng diễn ra, đâu là tưởng tượng.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ mình bị phạt đứng dưới nắng chiều, nhớ dáng vẻ Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc ngồi sau bàn viết chữ, Bạt Đô đứng ngoài phòng lẳng lặng nhìn vào, vô cùng bình yên.

Hoàng hôn, ánh đuốc lập lòe, sao giăng đầy trời.

Thuở còn đi học, hắn mong chờ nhất là ngày nào? Đương nhiên là mùng một và mười lăm, ngày được về nhà. Mỗi lúc ấy, Bạt Đô luôn hy vọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đừng đến, chỉ cần gã không đến, Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ ở lại Tàng Thư Các với hắn. Đêm xuống, hai người hong áo bên lò lửa, Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ chui vào chăn của hắn.

Hai người vẫn còn quá nhỏ, nhưng mỗi khi Bạt Đô vuốt ve làn da mềm mịn thơm phức của Đoàn Lĩnh là máu nóng sục sôi, song hắn không dám làm gì Đoàn Lĩnh, sợ Đoàn Lĩnh giận hắn, mấy tháng liền không chịu nói chuyện với hắn. Bạt Đô càng lúc càng mong chờ Đoàn Lĩnh cắn hắn, cứ như hành động kia có thể giúp hắn giải tỏa khát khao thầm kín nào đó.

Ngày gặp lại, Đoàn Lĩnh đã trưởng thành, không còn là thằng bé năm xưa, cũng không còn là người mà Bạt Đô từng quen biết. Nhưng thay đổi bất ngờ đó lại khơi gợi một hứng thú điên cuồng khác trong người Bạt Đô.

Người sống trên thảo nguyên thường nói, khoảng thời gian đẹp nhất đời người đàn ông là khi vừa tròn mười sáu, thỏa thích rong ruổi trên ngựa tận hưởng tuổi xuân. Sức sống mãnh liệt như thảm cỏ xanh biếc khi giao mùa xuân hạ, không bao giờ khô cạn, biết thế thì hôm đó đừng nên do dự.

Bạt Đô càng nghĩ, máu nóng càng cuộn trào, dục vọng như sắp bùng nổ không có chỗ phát tiết. Chợt nghe tiếng thiếu niên nào kêu la đau đớn trong phòng, Bạt Đô không kiềm chế nổi, đá cửa xông vào.

Trong phòng, một tên lính Nguyên đang cưỡng hiếp một thiếu niên, Bạt Đô nắm tóc tên lính lôi xềnh xệch ra ngoài, đóng cửa, không nói tiếng nào, bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Căn phòng u ám, giường sắp sập, thiếu niên kia bị dọa sững người, thở phì phò, không dám nhìn Bạt Đô.

Bạt Đô cởi áo ngoài, phô bày lồng ngực cường tráng, bờ vai chứa đầy sức mạnh, cơ bắp săn gọn, thứ to lớn dưới lớp vải quần đang dựng thẳng.

Đường cong giữa lưng và eo hệt như sói hoang, lúc Bạt Đô nằm đè lên, thiếu niên kia sợ đến mức quên cả cầu xin, hồi sau bừng tỉnh mới hoảng loạn gào thét.

Bạt Đô nhìn chằm chặp ánh mắt thiếu niên, chỉ thấy chán ngán, không có hứng nếm thử, hắn lôi thiếu niên xuống giường, đá vào góc phòng.

Thiếu niên người Hán sợ nơm nớp, nhặt áo quần bị xé, run rẩy mặc vào, quỳ bên cạnh Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô dùng tiếng Hán hỏi, “Có rượu không?”

Thiếu niên kia vội chạy đi tìm rượu, chợt thấy xác anh mình trong sân sau, tuyệt vọng gào lên.

Lát sau, thiếu niên cầm lưỡi liềm xông vào muốn liều chết với Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô nhíu mày, thở dài, bắt lấy cổ tay thiếu niên, đè xuống đất. Khoảnh khắc thiếu niên kia phản kháng, Bạt Đô như tìm thấy cảm giác quen thuộc nào đó, bắt đầu xé áo quần thiếu niên, nhưng lần này thiếu niên kia không chiều ý hắn mà vùng vẫy điên cuồng. Thiếu niên kia càng giãy dụa, Bạt Đô càng phấn khích, nhưng chỉ trong chốc lát, thiếu niên kia gục đầu nằm bất động.

Hóa ra thiếu niên kia chống cự để chụp lấy lưỡi liềm đâm vào ngực, cuối cùng cũng đâm thủng tim.

Bạt Đô trơ mắt nhìn máu chảy lênh láng, thả cái xác ra, thở dài, khoác áo choàng, ngồi trên giường một hồi.

Tia nắng cuối cùng vụt tắt, Bạt Đô đi tìm tượu, ngồi lên giường, dựa tường mà uống. Mãi đến khi tất cả ánh sáng biến mất, chỉ còn căn phòng tăm tối, Bạt Đô dựa nửa người vào tường, say chếnh choáng, mơ thấy những ký ức vụn vỡ muôn màu muôn vẻ với Đoàn Lĩnh ngày xưa, mỗi khi Đoàn Lĩnh cất giọng lanh lảnh gọi tên hắn, thế giới vốn u tối chán chường của hắn bỗng chốc sáng bừng, rực rỡ như kính vạn hoa.

Đời là phù du, mừng vui được mấy? Nếu có thể không bao giờ tỉnh lại, mãi mãi sống trong giấc mộng này cũng là một thứ hạnh phúc.

Không biết ngủ bao lâu, bên ngoài vang tiếng ai nói chuyện.

“Ở đây.” Một giọng quen thuộc.

Bạt Đô đau đầu, cầm vò rượu, chưa cột dây áo, lảo đảo bước ra, cánh tay bị ai bắt lấy.

“Khả hãn tìm ngươi, có tin từ Quan Sơn.”

Bạt Đô cột dây áo, hỏi, “Sao ngươi lại tới đây?”

Người đến là A Mộc Cổ, đáp, “Ngươi không hạ được Nghiệp Thành, Thoát Liệt Ca Na đang dùng trăm phương nghìn kế rỉ tai Oa Khoát Đài giết ngươi, Đà Lôi sai ta đến thăm ngươi.”

Hai người ra khỏi sân, nói chuyện bằng tiếng Hán kẻo bị quân Nguyên nghe được, Bạt Đô nhức muốn nứt đầu, hỏi, “Lính của ta đâu?”

“Tự nghĩ cách đi.” A Mộc Cổ nói, “Sát Hợp Đài không muốn trả lính cho ngươi, họ còn muốn hỏi tội ngươi vì thất bại liên tiếp hai lần ở Hà Bắc, lần sau người đến không phải Đà Lôi mà là Sát Hợp Đài đấy.”

Bạt Đô chửi tục, cha hắn, Truật Xích là con trưởng, Sát Hợp Đài là Nhị thúc, Oa Khoát Đài là Tam thúc, Đà Lôi là Tứ thúc, cũng là người tán thưởng hắn nhất, xưa nay Sát Hợp Đài không hòa thuận với cha hắn.

“Hà Bắc là địa bàn của ta.” Bạt Đô nói, “Chỉ tạm thời chưa chiếm được thôi, ta sẽ viết thư bảo cha mang binh đến cho ta.”

“Cha ngươi không khỏe.” A Mộc Cổ nói.

“Thật à?” Bạt Đô hỏi, “Đừng nói ngươi tới đây báo tang đấy?”

A Mộc Cổ không lên tiếng, cùng Bạt Đô đến ngoài một khoảnh sân, làm tư thế mời. Lúc vào trong, Bạt Đô hỏi, “Ta không đánh lại người tên Vũ Độc, phải rèn luyện nhiều hơn, ngươi đấu lại y không?”

A Mộc Cổ đáp, “Miễn cưỡng hòa.”

Bạt Đô nói, “Hôm nào dạy ta đi.”

Bạt Đô vén màn, vào sâu trong sân, khâm sai Oa Khoát Đài phái đến đang chờ sẵn, có cả một giám quân và bốn Thiên phu trưởng, mọi người đang bàn bạc, thấy Bạt Đô đến thì đồng loạt ngừng nói.

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô.” Thuộc hạ của Oa Khoát Đài nói với Bạt Đô, “Cha ngươi tấn công bộ lạc Miệt Nhi Khất, bị trúng tên, hấp hối rồi, Oa Khoát Đài phái ta tới hỏi xem khi nào ngươi mới chiếm được quận Hà Bắc, đánh không nổi thì về Quan Sơn nhận tội, mọi người đều đang chờ tin ngươi.”

Bạt Đô nhíu mày.

—o0o—

Sáng sớm, Vũ Độc luyện quyền xong, vào đại sảnh, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đang xem bản đồ quận Hà Bắc, trong sảnh không còn thuộc hạ nào khác.

“Trịnh Ngạn đâu?” Vũ Độc cau mày hỏi.

Không ai trông chừng bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, rủi thích khách lẻn vào thì sao?

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Có người đến tìm, hắn ra ngoài chơi rồi.”

Vũ Độc phát cáu, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn y, cười nói, “Một thiếu niên chừng mười sáu mười bảy, con trai của Bách phu trưởng.”

“Bảo hắn bớt lăng nhăng đi.” Vũ Độc nhíu mày nói, “Kẻo lát nữa cha người ta đến tìm thì không biết ăn nói thế nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Người ta bằng lòng mà, nên ta không nói.”

Vũ Độc gãi đầu, hỏi, “Không nấu bữa sáng cho em luôn à?”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Vũ Độc đành phải đi nấu cơm, ngoắc Đoàn Lĩnh theo mình, phải giữ hắn trong tầm mắt mới yên tâm.

Vũ Độc vào bếp rửa tay, nấu cháo cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta định ra ngoài một chuyến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đi đâu?!” Vũ Độc suýt hất đổ nồi, quay phắt lại hỏi, “Em chán sống rồi à?! Dám ra ngoài một mình?!”

“Đi chung mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác.

“À.” Vũ Độc hiểu hóa ra là đi chung, nói, “Ừ, thế thì được.”

Vũ Độc không hỏi đi đâu, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa cửa, bất đắc dĩ đỡ trán.

“Chừng nào đi?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chờ lính đưa tin từ nước Liêu về rồi mình đi, dẫn theo bốn trăm người, lần này phải giải quyết cho xong mới về.”

“Bốn trăm người?” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Đi đâu?”

“Tầm Dương.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Qua Tầm Thủy rồi chạy lên phía Bắc, đến khe núi Hắc Sơn ngoài thành Nhữ Nam.”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Muốn về thăm nhà hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, không trả lời. Vũ Độc nói, “Em muốn về thì mình đi ngay hôm nay, khỏi cần chờ lính đưa tin.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vẫn nên chờ tin để biết có mượn được lương thực không, còn yên tâm mà đi.”


	143. Chương 143: Tin lành

Nấu cháo xong, Vũ Độc bưng lên đại sảnh, chuẩn bị ăn sáng.

Có một người xuất hiện trong sảnh từ bao giờ, đang thong thả ngồi uống trà, chính là Phí Hoằng Đức đã lâu không gặp. Phí Hoằng Đức đường xa mỏi mệt, vừa đến không lâu, người trong phủ chạy khắp nơi tìm Vương thái thú thông báo nhưng không nghĩ đến việc tìm trong bếp. Mãi đến khi Vũ Độc nấu cháo xong, hai bên mới chạm mặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Phí Hoằng Đức mỉm cười, gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người đã quen từ trước, Phí Hoằng Đức không buồn đứng dậy, nói, “Đoán là chạy vội đến đây không chừng ăn ké được bữa cơm.”

Phí Hoằng Đức đến quá đột ngột, Đoàn Lĩnh không kịp phản ứng, nói theo bản năng, “Phí tiên sinh đến đúng lúc quá, cùng ăn sáng đi.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Hai người ngây ngẩn hồi lâu, Phí Hoằng Đức đứng dậy, cười nói, “Bái kiến đại nhân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh reo lên, “Phí tiên sinh!”

Một mình Phí Hoằng Đức còn có ích hơn thiên quân vạn mã, đúng là trời cũng giúp hắn! Đoàn Lĩnh vốn tưởng Phí Hoằng Đức chỉ sai người đưa lương thực hoặc gửi thư, không ngờ ông ta đích thân đến!

Đoàn Lĩnh kích động tiến đến kéo tay Phí Hoằng Đức, mời ông ta ngồi, hắn ngồi quỳ trước bàn, cung kính hành lễ, mừng đến nỗi không biết nói gì.

Phí Hoằng Đức vui vẻ nói, “Năm ngoái gặp con lần đầu đã thấy con y như con nít, giờ cũng vẫn là đứa trẻ thế thôi.”

Tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh bây giờ phấn khích hệt như lúc Vũ Độc mừng rỡ chạy vào rừng đào, hận không thể lao ra ngoài lăn lộn mấy vòng, nhưng Phí Hoằng Đức nói thế tức là muốn nhắc hắn phải chững chạc hơn, nghe mà xấu hổ.

“Sao Phí tiên sinh phải tự mình đến đây vậy?” Vũ Độc chắp tay với Phí Hoằng Đức, bấy giờ hai bên mới ngồi xuống, Vũ Độc gọi người múc bát cháo để Phí Hoằng Đức lót dạ trước.

“Ở nước Liêu lâu quá rồi, thèm cơm canh Trung Nguyên.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Ăn không quen, bụng dạ khó chịu, thức ăn phương Nam dễ nuốt hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Mời hai vị, đừng quan tâm lão già ta.”

Ba người húp cháo, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ chỉ cần Phí Hoằng Đức đồng ý ở lại, nếu không thể nhờ Trịnh Ngạn nấu thì hắn nấu ăn hầu hạ ông ta cũng được.

“Tay nghề nấu cháo có vẻ chuyên nghiệp đấy.” Phí Hoằng Đức hớp một ngụm cháo, cười nói.

“Trịnh Ngạn dạy.” Vũ Độc nói, “Học nấu ăn phải bắt đầu từ nấu cháo.”

“Đúng vậy.” Phí Hoằng Đức nhìn thoáng qua Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nấu cháo phải biết canh lửa, chín quá hóa nẫu, không đơn giản đâu.”

“Vâng.” Mấy tháng qua, Đoàn Lĩnh đã quen tính thẳng thắn hỏi gì đáp nấy, lúc này như quay về trước mặt sư phụ Thừa tướng thích nói chuyện đầy ẩn ý, hắn cố gắng động não, biết Phí Hoằng Đức ám chỉ hắn làm gì cũng phải canh thời cơ đúng lúc.

“Ta cần rèn luyện nhiều lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng e là thời gian không chờ người.”

“Ừ.” Phí Hoằng Đức đăm chiêu, không hỏi thời gian không chờ người là có ý gì, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng ám chỉ nỗi bận lòng trước mắt, Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi, “Dạo này sức khỏe bệ hạ thế nào?”

“Lúc lên đường đến Nghiệp Thành thì vẫn ổn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh không hỏi chuyện lương thực, Phí Hoằng Đức đã đến thì chắc chắn giải quyết được vấn đề lương thực, dù không mượn được thì ông ta vẫn sẽ có cách xoay sở. Vừa ngồi xuống, Phí Hoằng Đức đã vào thẳng trọng tâm, cuộc trò chuyện có tầm ảnh hưởng quan trọng với cả Nghiệp Thành lẫn non sông Nam Trần.

“Nhiệm kỳ bao lâu?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

“Theo lệ là ba năm.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Nhưng e là không làm lâu vậy đâu.”

Chỉ cần thu xếp cho Nghiệp Thành xong, hắn phải về ngay.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Cũng được, dạo này cũng nhàn rỗi, cứ từ từ, nhân tiện suy nghĩ cho kỹ.”

Cuộc trò chuyện chấm dứt ở đây, Đoàn Lĩnh biết việc về triều có tầm ảnh hưởng rất rộng, Phí Hoằng Đức cũng chưa nghĩ ra giải pháp, nhưng sau ngày từ biệt ở Đồng Quan, nhất định Phí Hoằng Đức cũng đã suy tính vấn đề này.

“Nước Liêu nói sao?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“May mắn hoàn thành sứ mệnh.” Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, đứng dậy thi lễ với Phí Hoằng Đức. Phí Hoằng Đức vội bảo không dám, mở bọc hành trang, nói, “Sau khi Vương tử Tây Lương Hách Liên Bác về nước thì viết thư kể việc gặp con ở Đồng Quan báo cho Gia Luật Tông Chân, Gia Luật bệ hạ lập tức vung ngự bút vận chuyển lương thực đến đây.”

Cảm ơn trời đất, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ. Phí Hoằng Đức lại nói, “Còn một lá thư tay bệ hạ gửi riêng cho con, nhắn con nếu đầu xuân có thời gian thì hãy đến nước Liêu một chuyến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận thư, không mở xem mà để trên bàn trà. Vũ Độc nói, “Chơi thâm.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Gia Luật bệ hạ vốn nên bỏ lương thực giúp đỡ, dù sao thì hai nước Trần – Liêu từng giao tranh, nay cùng đối đầu với người Nguyên, cũng xem như anh em máu chảy ruột mềm. Vũ tướng quân, thứ cho lão phu nói một câu sự thật mất lòng, có vài việc nên buông bỏ thì hãy tạm thời buông bỏ.”

Vũ Độc không nói gì, đối với y, sư nương và sư phụ chết ở Thượng Tử là do người Liêu mà ra, Tầm Xuân tuy chết ở Thượng Kinh, nhưng nếu truy cứu ngọn nguồn…

“Y nói gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Vô cùng bất ngờ.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Gia Luật bệ hạ nói sau khi đọc thư của Vương tử Hách Liên thì trắng đêm không ngủ.”

“Hay lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, vậy là Gia Luật Tông Chân đã biết chân tướng, trong ba người, chỉ có Bạt Đô biết thân phận thật của hắn, ngay cả Hách Liên Bác cũng không biết hắn là Thái tử Nam Trần nên chỉ có thể báo với Tông Chân hiện giờ hắn tên Vương Sơn.

Còn việc Gia Luật Tông Chân làm sao mà đoán ra, có dùng biện pháp nào thăm dò Nam Trần hay không thì hắn không rõ.

“Còn một cái hộp.” Phí Hoằng Đức lấy trong bọc ra một hộp gỗ, đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc mở thay hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh, ”…”

“Ý gì đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy hộp gỗ hình khối dài, còn tưởng là hộp kiếm, trong hộp lót vải nhung, đựng mười một quả đào có to có nhỏ.

Phí Hoằng Đức đáp, “Bệ hạ nói con thấy là hiểu thôi.”

“Quả đào?” Khóe miệng Đoàn Lĩnh co rút, Tông Chân muốn nhắc hắn bỏ chạy à?

_*Chữ Đào (桃) trong quả đào đồng âm với chữ Đào (逃) có nghĩa là trốn chạy._

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Em đã cho y vật đính ước gì hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Ta không có cho y vật đính ước gì hết!” Đoàn Lĩnh vội giải thích.

Vũ Độc đã quen với việc thằng nhóc này trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt khắp nơi, nhưng y không thể làm gì được hắn, dù gì cũng là chuyện đã xảy ra trước lúc hai người quen nhau, y đâu thể thay đổi. Thời gian vua Liêu biết Đoàn Lĩnh còn sớm hơn y nhiều.

Phí Hoằng Đức chỉ cười, đáp, “Mấy hôm nữa lương thực sẽ được chở đến, ta không bì kịp đám thanh niên, mới chạy mấy ngày mà xương cốt rệu rã cả rồi.”

“Mau đưa Phí tiên sinh xuống nghỉ ngơi.” Đoàn Lĩnh ra lệnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh cho thuộc hạ sắp xếp chỗ nghỉ cho Phí Hoằng Đức, hắn ngồi trong sảnh nhìn hộp đào, Vũ Độc không hỏi nhiều, ra ngoài đi dạo, để hắn một mình trong sảnh.

“Muốn ăn cũng không ăn được.” Vũ Độc nói vọng vào, “Vừa xanh vừa bé, chắc là mới ra trái hồi đầu năm, đào non chát lắm, nhưng trồng được đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ lại trong nhà của cha con hắn ở Thượng Kinh có một cây đào, Lang Tuấn Hiệp từng nói khi hoa đào nở, cha sẽ về.

Hôm đó Gia Luật Tông Chân muốn dẫn hắn về Trung Kinh, Đoàn Lĩnh từ chối, bẻ một cành đào còn liền quả tặng y.

Chẳng lẽ Gia Luật Tông Chân đã gieo hạt đào trồng trong vườn hoàng cung, giờ cây đào đã lớn?

Đoàn Lĩnh thổn thức, đoán hẳn là vậy. Ngay cả cây đào ở Trung Kinh cũng ra hoa kết trái, thấm thoắt đã hai năm trôi qua rồi. Nếu thế, ắt là Gia Luật Tông Chân đã đoán ra tất cả.

Hắn mở thư xem, thư viết bằng chữ Liêu, Tông Chân vẫn gọi hắn là Đoàn Lĩnh. Đại ý là từ biệt bao năm, năm ngoái nhờ Hách Liên Bác gửi thư mà biết hắn vẫn ổn nên cũng yên tâm phần nào. Hiện giờ y lang bạt bên ngoài, chỉ có thể nhờ Phí tiên sinh truyền lời, e là khó chống nổi quân đội người Nguyên.

Ơn cứu mạng năm xưa mãi không quên, nay đã chuyển lương thực đến, y tin là hắn có thể sống sót, chỉ sợ Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô dẫn quân đến, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ tình xưa mà không thể xuống tay.

Bạt Đô đến thật rồi còn gì… Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, trong thư nhắc những chuyện xưa ở Thượng Kinh, thật hoài niệm.

Tông Chân còn nói, nghe tin lệnh tôn qua đời, chỉ đành siết cổ tay thương tiếc, rồi sẽ có ngày báo được thù.

Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu lo lắng, nghĩ cũng phải, chắc là Hách Liên Bác đã nói cho y biết.

Cuối thư còn nhắc mấy quả đào trong hộp được hái từ cành đào năm ấy Đoàn Lĩnh nhờ người tặng y lúc rời khỏi Thượng Kinh, đào tơ mơn mởn rộ sắc hoa đơm, sau đó Tông Chân trồng nó trong vườn hoa, không ngờ đầu xuân nó đâm chồi trổ lá, kết được mười một trái, bèn hái xuống tặng cho hắn.

Đầu xuân sang năm, nếu muốn tâm sự thì hãy đến Trung Kinh ôn chuyện.

Đoàn Lĩnh gấp thư lại, dựa sạp, lát sau thở hắt ra, cầm mấy quả đào ra ngoài kể lại với Vũ Độc. Hôm nay mỗi người một nơi, chỉ mong hai người đừng trở mặt như hắn và Bạt Đô.

Nghe xong, Vũ Độc chợt nghĩ đến vấn đề khác.

“Có người ám sát y à?” Vũ Độc mù mờ.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại, nói, “Ta thay y chặn kiếm, có lẽ vì vậy mà y mới cho ta mượn lương thực, chờ gặp mặt rồi mới nói rõ hơn được.”

Đó cũng là lẽ thường tình, hai người đứng ở hai lập trường đối lập, không thể hành động theo cảm tính. Nếu không vì mục đích hợp tác, Gia Luật Tông Chân sẽ không rộng lượng giúp hắn nhiều như vậy. Muốn y bỏ sức hỗ trợ, hắn phải đưa ra được điều kiện thỏa đáng, hoặc ít nhất là lợi ích vừa đủ.

“Đừng nghĩ rạch ròi như vậy.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ít nhiều vẫn còn cảm tình mà, nửa tình nửa lý chứ.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Vũ Độc nói, “Nghe nói vua Liêu có tam cung lục viện, cũng có Hoàng hậu rồi, phi tần nhiều như mây, em đừng có…”

“Lại nói bậy gì đó!” Đoàn Lĩnh giơ hộp muốn đánh Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc mỉm cười, đứng dưới nắng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, cúi đầu hôn môi, hôn má Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta muốn trồng mấy quả đào này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta giúp em.”

Vũ Độc xắn tay áo, cùng Đoàn Lĩnh xới đất gieo hạt trước sân, chẳng biết sống được mấy cây. Trồng xong, Đoàn Lĩnh phủi sạch bùn đất, gọi Lâm Vận Tề, Nghiêm Địch, Vương Tranh và Thi Thích đến, báo rằng hắn phải rời phủ mấy ngày, trong thời gian này, công việc trong phủ tạm thời giao cho Phí Hoằng Đức quản lý.

Không biết Trịnh Ngạn lại la cà ở đâu, Vũ Độc để lại một lá thư dặn hắn trông coi quân đội, y và Đoàn Lĩnh điểm binh, đến Tầm Thủy ngay hôm ấy.

Bờ Bắc Tầm Thủy, nắng chiều dịu trải dọc dãy núi.

“Em định làm gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Coi thư của vua Liêu xong giờ muốn đi cướp của người Liêu hả?”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vùng Tầm Dương chẳng còn mấy ai, người Nguyên liên tục xâm lấn, người Liêu không chống nổi, chỉ có thể dẫn dân chúng vào thành, huynh nhìn này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mở bản đồ cho Vũ Độc xem.

Hai người cùng cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi phía trước, Vũ Độc dùng một tay kéo dây cương điều khiển Bôn Tiêu thả bước bên bờ sông, tay kia ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng.

“Từ khe núi Hắc Sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có đường thủy bắt nguồn từ con sông trên núi đổ xuống Tầm Thủy.”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc lười biếng nằm đè lên lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, nhìn bản đồ.

“Đốn cây ở đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Rồi thả gỗ xuống nước cho trôi xuôi dòng, cho người gác ở hai bên bờ con sông phía Bắc cách Nghiệp Thành mười lăm dặm vớt gỗ lên.”

“Hiểu rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Trước hết đốn tám trăm cây.” Đoàn Lĩnh, “Chuẩn bị than vượt qua mùa đông năm nay rồi tính tiếp.”


	144. Chương 144: Gần quê

Đợt lũ cuối thu vừa dứt, hai người chạy dọc tuyến đường hiểm trở phía Đông Bắc Nghiệp Thành, đi ngược dòng thượng du, băng qua ghềnh đá.

“Sang năm đào kênh ở đây để dẫn nước tưới vụ xuân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc phóng mắt nhìn qua bờ bên kia, có rất nhiều việc đòi hỏi thể lực cần y làm, cũng chỉ có y mới làm được.

Thỉnh thoảng Vũ Độc cũng đến đây thăm dò địa hình, vách núi dựng hai bên tạo thành khe sâu, mỗi khi vào hè thì mực nước Tầm Thủy dâng cao, qua đầu tháng chín mới từ từ rút xuống. Tầm Thủy nằm ở phía Bắc Hà Bắc, chảy từ Đông Bắc sang Tây Nam, vòng qua Nghiệp Thành, rẽ sang phía Đông, chảy dọc Sơn Đông đổ ra biển.

“Chờ đốn cây thả trôi từ thượng du.” Vũ Độc nói, “Rồi mình sắp đặt vớt gỗ ở đây, em nghĩ rất thấu đáo.”

Bốn trăm người dắt ngựa qua khe hẹp, cẩn thận vượt sông.

“Mọi người cẩn thận.” Vũ Độc truyền lệnh, “Vào lãnh thổ nước Liêu rồi.”

Bờ bên kia đã bị người Nguyên cướp giết sạch sẽ, không còn một bóng người, nơi từng là mảnh đất của người Hán nay đã thành đồng hoang xơ xác.

Nhìn đâu cũng thấy núi đồi, không ai quét dọn quan đạo, cỏ dại lấn chiếm ra giữa đường. Mới đầu Vũ Độc định nghỉ ngơi vào ban ngày, tối hành quân để không khiến người Liêu cảnh giác, nhưng việc đó chỉ là thừa thãi, bởi vì toàn bộ khu vực Tầm Bắc chẳng còn ai cả.

Chạy tròn một ngày chỉ thấy di tích của những thôn làng và cỏ mọc cao bằng người. Người Nguyên phóng hỏa đốt quê hương của họ, cây cỏ ngoan cường sinh trưởng từ đống hoang tàn, vùi lấp những đau thương từng tồn tại.

Cả đoàn chạy rất chậm, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa đi vừa quan sát địa hình, ghi chú vào bản đồ, biết đâu mai này đánh trận thì đây sẽ là tư liệu vô cùng quý giá.

Một ngày sau, họ tiến vào khu vực núi Bắc Mang, đi về phía Tây là Tầm Dương, tiếp tục lên phía Bắc là Thượng Tử.

Chim trời cá nước bay nhảy ven đường, vào thu, rất nhiều thú hoang chạy ra kiếm ăn, săn đại một con là có đồ ăn, so với Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian đất đai cằn cỗi, Tầm Bắc quá màu mỡ để sinh sống, chỉ tiếc là không có người ở.

“Đến rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phía trước là khe núi Hắc Sơn.”

Có vài con sông chảy qua khe núi Hắc Sơn rồi tụ lại thành một đổ về phương Nam.

“Bắt đầu thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tất cả xuống đốn cây!”

Phần lớn cây gỗ trong khe núi là thanh tùng, còn lại là cây sam và cây bạch quả. Vào thu, từng tầng lá vàng và lá xanh chồng xen kẽ, nhuộm xanh cả ngọn núi, nham thạch đen rải đầy lối đi, thế nên nơi này mới được đặt là khe núi Hắc Sơn.

Vũ Độc phân công tuần tra, các binh sĩ tháo rìu đeo bên hông, lấy lưỡi cưa, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy bản vẽ từ chỗ Nghiêm Địch, bảo binh sĩ chặt trước một cây rồi lắp trang bị mượn lực đẩy từ dòng nước, ráp lưỡi cưa vào, bận rộn cả ngày.

Hoàng hôn, dụng cụ cưa bằng sức nước đã có thể hoạt động, cây bị đốn xuống được thả vào dòng xoáy, mượn sức nước bào những cành nhánh dư thừa, rửa thành cột gỗ, xếp chồng một bên, chờ đốn đủ rồi đẩy xuống sông, cho người dắt xuống hạ nguồn.

Đoàn Lĩnh làm rộp cả tay, Vũ Độc ngăn cản, Đoàn Lĩnh lại ra hiệu y cứ yên tâm, hắn vẫn làm tiếp được.

“Huynh chưa quen với việc này đâu.” Ngày nào Đoàn Lĩnh cũng xem Nghiêm Địch vẽ biểu đồ báo cáo, hắn đeo găng tay kiểm tra các cột gỗ, nói với Vũ Độc, “Cứ giao cho ta.”

Đêm xuống, các binh sĩ tự tìm chỗ nghỉ ngơi, Vũ Độc nhìn lướt qua, trong khe núi lần lượt bừng lên ánh lửa trại. Trong một ngày xử lý và nhờ sức nước bào được ba cây tùng đã là nhanh lắm rồi. Cứ như vậy thì bắt đầu từ ngày mai, mỗi ngày có thể đốn ít nhất mười lăm cây.

Tốn một tháng là giải quyết được vấn đề củi lửa cho mùa đông năm nay.

Ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh mệt rã rời, cùng Vũ Độc nằm giữa núi rừng ngắm sao.

“Mẹ em là người Hà Bắc à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng người quan sát diện mạo Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Lão gia là người ở đâu thế?”

Mặt hai người kề sát nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh vươn tay sờ mũi, chân mày, lỗ tai Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc mỉm cười, bắt lấy tay Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Em thấy lão gia giống người vùng nào?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Giống người Đảng Hạng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói.

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Vì cha ta nói đàn ông Đảng Hạng rất đàng hoàng nghĩa khí.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Nhưng mà ngày nào cũng động hớn như chó đực ấy.”

Vũ Độc hiểu câu sau của Đoàn Lĩnh là đang nói xỏ y, lập tức xoay qua chộp lấy hắn, nằm đè lên người hắn, nói, “Đúng lắm, chắc ta đúng là người Đảng Hạng đấy…”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội xin tha, hôm nay hắn làm việc cả ngày, mình mẩy đau ê ẩm, thật sự không chịu nổi, Vũ Độc đè lên người hắn, hắn cũng không kêu la được, Vũ Độc cọ mũi mình vào mũi hắn, hôn môi Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, ôm cổ Vũ Độc, hai người lấy trời làm màn, đất làm chiếu, ân ái giữa rừng núi hoang vu.

“Giống ở đâu nữa? Nói ta nghe xem.” Vũ Độc ghé vào tai Đoàn Lĩnh, nhỏ giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh lướt ngón tay qua từng đường nét góc cạnh trên gương mặt Vũ Độc, thấp giọng nói, “Chỗ này…”

Hắn vươn tay vạch áo ngoài của Vũ Độc, để lộ áo đơn trắng, lồng ngực màu đồng ngập tràn sức mạnh như thợ săn Đảng Hạng quanh năm rong ruổi trên lưng ngựa, cơ bụng rắn chắc chẳng khác nào kỵ binh tung hoành thảo nguyên.

“Và… chỗ này.” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được vật nhạy cảm của Vũ Độc đang cương cứng, đâm vào bụng mình, bèn cởi quần y, cầm lấy con quái vật khổng lồ.

Dương vật của Vũ Độc vừa to vừa dài như thanh trường kiếm. Đoàn Lĩnh nắm lấy, ngón cái nhẹ nhàng vân vê, “Cả… chỗ này nữa.”

“Em sờ của thằng nhãi Đảng Hạng lần nào chưa?” Giọng Vũ Độc sặc mùi ghen tuông.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Rồi, hồi đi học hay tắm cùng nhau mà.”

Đúng là Đoàn Lĩnh đã từng tắm chung với Bạt Đô và Hách Liên Bác, khi ấy mọi người đều là thiếu niên lóc chóc, không hề có cảm giác cuốn hút và xâm lược của đàn ông trưởng thành như Vũ Độc.

“Của ai to hơn?” Vũ Độc nhướn mày.

“Đương nhiên là của huynh rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thành thật trả lời.

So với những người hắn từng gặp, hàng của Vũ Độc là to nhất, dĩ nhiên không loại trừ trường hợp mọi người vẫn còn là thiếu niên. Vũ Độc tiến lên một bước, tháo thắt lưng cởi áo ngoài, phô bày cơ thể trần trụi. Đoàn Lĩnh nửa ngồi, ngắm hình ảnh Vũ Độc cao to cường tráng tắm mình dưới trăng, vô cùng quyến rũ, thị lực bị đả kích quá mạnh, máu trong người Đoàn Lĩnh sôi trào, đỏ mặt tía tai.

“Nếm thử không?” Vũ Độc nâng thứ ấy đến bên môi Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dồn, xấu hổ đỏ mặt, hắn liếm trước rồi cố nuốt cả con quái vật vào miệng.

Vũ Độc thử động đậy, Đoàn Lĩnh bị nhét đầy miệng, chỉ có thể kêu ú ớ. Hai người thở hổn hển, lát sau Vũ Độc ngồi xuống, vỗ đùi ý bảo Đoàn Lĩnh nằm lên chân mình.

Đoàn Lĩnh gối đầu lên đùi Vũ Độc, vừa nhấm nháp vật giữa hai chân y, vừa xoa nắn đầu ngực Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc luồn tay vào áo Đoàn Lĩnh, lột sạch sành sanh.

Gió núi lùa qua, Đoàn Lĩnh bị lạnh rụt người lại, nhưng trong lòng nhộn nhạo, bị Vũ Độc khiêu khích nóng như lửa. Vũ Độc ôm hắn lên, cười hỏi, “Chẳng phải em nói mệt à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừ” một tiếng, hắn ôm vai Vũ Độc, dạng chân ngồi kẹp hai bên hông Vũ Độc, hai người ngồi trên lớp áo quần rải rác, ôm ghì lấy nhau. Vũ Độc mơn trớn sống lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, hít mùi hương tươi mát trên người Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu hôn môi Vũ Độc.

“Ta muốn làm.” Đoàn Lĩnh khẽ nói.

“Để ta, em hưởng thụ là được.” Vũ Độc cũng khẽ khàng đáp lại.

Môi lưỡi hai người dây dưa, Vũ Độc chầm chậm đẩy vật cương cứng nóng rẫy vào cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh. Dương vật của Vũ Độc đã được bôi trơn, lúc tiến vào, Đoàn Lĩnh run bắn, tay siết vai Vũ Độc, nước mắt ứa ra.

Vũ Độc vào phân nửa thì dừng lại chờ Đoàn Lĩnh thích ứng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt cảm nhận khoái cảm khi vật cứng đẩy vào cơ thể. Lát sau, Vũ Độc tiếp tục đẩy vào tới lút cán, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy mình như bị lấp đầy, sướng run người.

Hắn mở mắt, nhìn ánh mắt thâm tình của Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc liếm môi, cười gian.

“Thằng nhãi kia có nói người Đảng Hạng nào cũng sung sức như ngựa không?” Vũ Độc cười hỏi.

“Ta… ta không biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở hồng hộc, vành tai tóc mai kề sát nhau, hắn cầu xin, “Của huynh to quá, nhẹ chút.”

Vũ Độc vừa mới nhấp một cái Đoàn Lĩnh đã rên rỉ, tiếng rên kích thích thú tính của Vũ Độc, nhưng y sợ làm Đoàn Lĩnh đau nên chỉ rút ra đẩy vào một phần.

Đoàn Lĩnh ưỡn thẳng lưng để Vũ Độc vào sâu hơn, Vũ Độc lại tưởng hắn bị gió thổi lạnh, nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Lạnh không?”

“Không…” Đoàn Lĩnh chìm trong dục vọng, tâm trí dồn cả vào con quái vật đang khuấy động trong bụng, thứ cứng rắn ấy sục sạo tìm đến nơi sâu nhất trong cơ thể hắn.

“A!” Lúc bị thúc vào điểm nhạy cảm nhất, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được kêu thành tiếng.

Rừng núi xào xạc, mùi cỏ cây tươi mới làm hắn run rẩy, khoái cảm trào dâng như thủy triều lên xuống theo từng đợt đâm rút của Vũ Độc.

“Yêu em chết đi được.” Vũ Độc phả hơi thở vào tai Đoàn Lĩnh, ngấu nghiến môi hắn, hôn cho đôi môi ấm mềm đỏ ửng lên rồi nằm đè lên Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hai người nhìn nhau, Vũ Độc ôm gọn Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng, Đoàn Lĩnh nỉ non, “Đừng bỏ ta…”

Vũ Độc, “Ta sẽ che chở em.”

Y nằm sấp lên che kín người Đoàn Lĩnh, không để gió núi làm hắn lạnh, hai người ôm ghì nhau, Vũ Độc vẫn liên tục đâm rút. Da thịt hai người dán sát vào nhau từ môi lưỡi, lồng ngực đến bụng.

Ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh phản chiếu trời sao lấp lánh, đồng cỏ hoang vu vắng lặng, Vũ Độc bắn dòng chất lỏng nóng hổi vào cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh. Hai người lẳng lặng thở dốc, Đoàn Lĩnh xoa gò má Vũ Độc, hôn lên mặt y.

Hồi lâu sau, Vũ Độc nới lỏng vòng tay, lưng áo ướt đẫm mồ hôi dán sát vào da. Đoàn Lĩnh áo quần xộc xệch, thở dốc nhìn Vũ Độc, vẫn chưa dứt cơn mê tình, ôm hôn Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc đâm rút như cuồng phong bão táp, thỏa mãn rồi vẫn không muốn buông Đoàn Lĩnh ra, y cột áo bên hông, ôm hắn nằm dưới tàng cây trò chuyện.

“Điều hối tiếc nhất đời ta là năm xưa không đến Nhữ Nam mà chọn đường Giang Châu. Nếu vào Nhữ Nam biết đâu tìm được em trong đám trẻ con rồi bắt về nuôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Có khi nhìn lướt qua không nhận ra ta đâu, cứ thế mà bỏ lỡ nhau.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thuở bé mặt mày bẩn thỉu, suốt ngày chơi chung với lũ trẻ ăn mày, đầu bù tóc rối, áo quần tả tơi, nào có sáng sủa như bây giờ.

“Sư nương nói…” Vũ Độc đáp, “Mỗi người mỗi duyên, số phận đã được sắp đặt từ lúc sinh ra. Nếu năm xưa ta đến Nhữ Nam, không chừng bắt gặp em chạy ra chạy vào trước ngõ hẻm Đoàn gia.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa lồng ngực trần của Vũ Độc, cười nói, “Vậy thì huynh nhớ phải mua cho ta chén hoành thánh đó.”

“Giờ dẫn em đi ăn liền.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ở Nhữ Nam đúng không? Đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh không phải không muốn về cố hương, dọc đường hắn luôn nghĩ mọi chuyện dần đi vào khuôn khổ, phần lớn khó khăn đã được giải quyết, không có việc gì cần hắn mó tay vào nữa. Vũ Độc nói thế, hắn chợt muốn về xem Đoàn gia bây giờ ra sao.

Không biết Đoàn phu nhân và những nha hoàn kia có dám đánh đập hắn nữa không, hắn đã có Vũ Độc, chẳng cần phải sợ ai nữa.

Nhưng nơi đó đã chôn giấu ký ức tăm tối nhất của hắn, chôn giấu hơi ấm của Lang Tuấn Hiệp giữa trời đông gió tuyết và ánh đèn leo lét trên gánh hoành thánh trong hẻm nhỏ.

Về nhà cùng Vũ Độc mà lòng nghĩ đến người khác, như vậy là bất công với y.

“Để lần sau đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta vẫn còn vài việc chưa thể buông bỏ.”

Vũ Độc không trả lời, ôm ngang Đoàn Lĩnh lên, Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Ta chưa đồng ý mà!”

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lên lưng Bôn Tiêu, khoác áo choàng, xoay người lên ngựa, không nói không rằng chạy xuống núi.

Đoàn Lĩnh không vùng ra nữa, hắn cuộn người rúc vào lòng Vũ Độc. Hắn cảm giác Vũ Độc biết hắn đang nghĩ gì, hắn phải tháo gỡ nút thắt trong lòng. Nhớ tám năm trước, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng ôm hắn rời khỏi Nhữ Nam trên con đường này.

Đó là một đêm đông tuyết phủ rợp trời, non núi hai bên đường đẹp như tranh thủy mặc.

Còn hôm nay là một đêm thu gió dịu, dải sao tô điểm nền trời, đồng cỏ rạp mình theo gió. Vạt áo của Vũ Độc bay phần phật, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh giục ngựa trên đường lớn, chạy ngược hướng gió đến thành Nhữ Nam náu mình trong bóng tối.

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa lồng ngực ấm áp của Vũ Độc, ngủ thiếp đi. Hắn đã quay về, những sự kiện rung động lòng người, trần gian phức tạp đua tranh như giấc mộng phù du.

Chỉ có người trên lưng ngựa sẽ mãi mãi ở cùng hắn đến khi trời tàn đất tận, cùng đến chốn hoa nở ngày xuân.

Bôn Tiêu dừng bước, Đoàn Lĩnh thức dậy.

“Đến chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh mơ màng hỏi.

Vũ Độc im lặng, ngẩng đầu nhìn tường thành.

Canh tư, họ ghìm ngựa ngoài cổng thành, trên cao tạc hai chữ sứt mẻ: _Nhữ Nam_. Cổng bên liêu xiêu chực đổ, tường thành có dấu vết từng bị đốt.

“Vào không?” Vũ Độc hết sức bất ngờ, không ngờ Nhữ Nam hoang tàn trống vắng như thế.

“Vào xem sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc vô cùng áy náy, y không nên nóng nảy làm theo mong muốn nhất thời, dường như dân chúng đã dời đi cả rồi, Nhữ Nam chẳng còn ai.

“Đến phía Đông.” Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh hẳn, vung dây cương, nói, “Ta biết đường.”

Tuy lúc rời đi, Đoàn Lĩnh mới có tám tuổi nhưng hắn đã mơ được quay về cố hương biết bao lần, hắn điều khiển Bôn Tiêu chạy vòng qua tường thành.

“Về thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sau này quay lại.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngày mai mình cùng đến viếng mộ mẹ ta.”

Vũ Độc nghĩ cũng đúng, sau khi về triều, Thái Diêm chưa từng nhắc đến Đoàn Tiểu Uyển, cũng không hợp táng cho cha mẹ của Đoàn Lĩnh, hoặc có thể đã đề cập nhưng y không biết. Không một ai đến Nhữ Nam dời mộ, dù gì đây cũng là lãnh thổ của người Liêu, vượt biên giới là vấn đề cực kỳ nhạy cảm.

Nếu mai này Đoàn Lĩnh thuận lợi lên ngôi, nhất định hắn sẽ hợp táng cha mẹ. Lúc ở Thượng Kinh, Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng từng nói sau khi về phương Nam sẽ quay lại tìm mẹ hắn.

Chưa đi được bao xa, con đường phía trước bị đất đá sụp đổ chặn lại, Đoàn Lĩnh giục ngựa phóng qua đống đổ nát, vào thành, nhìn xung quanh.

Nhà cửa bị hư hại nặng nề, như đã từng bị giặc đốt, gió thu lùa qua phố chính, vắng lặng đìu hiu, không có lấy một ngọn đèn, toàn thành chìm trong màn đêm, không còn một bóng người.

Nhữ Nam chẳng khác tòa thành ma, ngay cả tiếng chó sủa cũng không có, chỉ còn rặng liễu ven sông vẫn um tùm như xưa, sóng nước lặng lẽ vỗ rì rào.


	145. Chương 145: Đoàn gia

“Trước kia ta thường chơi ở bờ sông.” Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nói với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc nhìn xung quanh, nói, “Ta giữ cương cho, em chỉ đường đi.”

Vũ Độc lo nơi này có người của Ảnh đội mai phục, nhưng lẽ ra chúng không thể biết họ đến Nhữ Nam.

“Lúc Triệu Khuê sai huynh đến bắt ta, ông ta có nhắc đến Nhữ Nam không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Không.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Ông ta cũng không biết mẹ em là người nơi nào, thậm chí không biết tiên đế có con trai, chỉ đoán dựa theo hướng đi của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.”

“Vậy thì Ảnh đội sẽ không biết đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Suỵt.” Vũ Độc ra hiệu Đoàn Lĩnh đừng nói chuyện, dừng lại bên bờ sông, bốn bề yên ắng, chỉ nghe tiếng nước.

“Nghe gì không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh mờ mịt, hắn không được huấn luyện như thích khách, tai không thính bằng Vũ Độc.

“Vẫn còn người trong thành.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hoặc có thể là tiếng gió.”

Lần này Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nghe, tiếng sàn sạt truyền ra từ phía cuối con hẻm đằng xa, như có ai đang di dời đồ vật.

“Cũng có thể là mèo rừng hoặc chó hoang.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc làm dấu im lặng, hai người xuống ngựa, để Bôn Tiêu ở ven đường, không cột nó, Bôn Tiêu định chạy theo, Đoàn Lĩnh giơ tay, Bôn Tiêu đứng tại chỗ chờ. Hai người nhẹ chân bước vào hẻm.

Lại nghe tiếng động từ sâu trong hẻm, lần này tiếng vang rất rõ, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nghe được.

Đó là tiếng đóng cửa.

Vũ Độc nắm kiếm, tay kia lồng vào tay Đoàn Lĩnh, từ từ bước đến cuối hẻm.

Tiếng kẽo kẹt vang lên, tim Đoàn Lĩnh hẫng một nhịp.

“Nơi này là Đoàn gia.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói thật khẽ.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như đang do dự, Đoàn Lĩnh giục y vào. Rẽ vào con hẻm khác, lại nghe tiếng kẽo kẹt, Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình.

“Không có người.” Vũ Độc giơ kiếm đẩy cửa gỗ rồi rút về, cửa lung lay nghe ken két.

Đó là tiếng vang mỗi khi gió lùa qua làm cửa đung đưa.

Vẻ mặt Đoàn Lĩnh đầy hoang mang, đứng ngây người trong sân sau.

“Sao vậy?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không phải nơi này, đã xảy ra chuyện gì?” Ký ức của Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu rối loạn.

“Không phải nơi này là sao?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Con hẻm này đúng là dẫn vào Đoàn gia, nhưng cánh cửa này… được sửa lại từ bao giờ? Tại sao ngay cả tường cũng khác? Ta nhớ rõ trước kia ở đây có một hồ nước, nó đâu rồi? Sao mọi thứ biến mất hết vậy? Tại sao nơi này như biến thành sân nhà người khác?”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Cảm giác như đã đi đúng đường về nhà, nhưng khi đến nơi lại phát hiện nơi đó không phải nhà mình, lề lối hoàn toàn khác.

“Hay là họ dời đi rồi?” Vũ Độc đặt giả thiết.

“Nhưng cần gì phải đập tường? Ngay cả nhà hàng xóm cũng thay đổi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Không chỉ Đoàn gia mà hai căn nhà kế bên cũng đổi khác hoàn toàn, rốt cuộc chuyện này là sao? Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy từ trong ra ngoài quan sát, Vũ Độc theo sát phía sau, một tấc không rời.

Đây không phải Đoàn gia mà hắn từng ở, tất cả đã thành xa lạ.

“Em có nhớ lầm không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không thể nào.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, “Ta chắc chắn không nhớ lầm.”

Trí nhớ của trẻ con tám tuổi có nhầm lẫn cũng không lạ, có thể hắn đã vào nhầm con hẻm trông giống hẻm về nhà, hoặc Đoàn gia đã bỏ tiền xây lại từ trên xuống dưới.

Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn nhất quyết cho rằng không thể xảy ra việc này, dù tu sửa phòng ốc cũng không đến nỗi thay đổi toàn bộ kiến trúc như vậy. Hắn chạy ra chạy vào con hẻm vô số lần, mãi đến khi mặt trời ló dạng, hắn mới ủ rũ cúi đầu bước ra.

Vũ Độc cười nhìn hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh cười gì?”

“Hóa ra em cũng có lúc cố chấp.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh xưa nay luôn nhìn rất thoáng, nghe vậy mới chấp nhận biết đâu đó là sự thật. Khả năng duy nhất là có ai đó đã mua đứt dinh thự Đoàn gia, chướng mắt kiến trúc cũ nên đập đi xây lại hết, chỉ có địa chỉ vẫn như cũ.

Sau đó người Nguyên xâm lược thành Nhữ Nam, mọi người đã dọn đi, để lại căn nhà hoang vắng xập xệ này, xóa bỏ mọi ký ức của hắn.

“Ta muốn đi viếng mộ mẹ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ăn chút gì trước đã.” Vũ Độc nói, “Uống nước nghỉ ngơi một lát rồi đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mệt vừa buồn, nơi này nhiều bụi bặm, hắn đứng ở đầu đường dụi mắt.

Vũ Độc rót nước cho hắn, hỏi, “Mộ mẹ em ở đâu?”

Một cơn gió đột ngột ập đến, ánh sáng lóe lên, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp phản ứng, một thanh kiếm đâm phía sau lưng Vũ Độc!

Vũ Độc lập tức đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh ra, trường kiếm tuốt khỏi vỏ, vạt áo phất bay, chặn mũi kiếm đâm sau lưng!

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy thích khách áo đen cao chừng chín thước, tốc độ nhanh như gió, nghiêng người giao chiến với Vũ Độc, khoảnh khắc đó, trực giác của Đoàn Lĩnh mách bảo điều gì, hắn hô to theo bản năng.

“Xương Lưu Quân!”

Hắn vừa quát xong, thích khách cao to kia chém xuống vai Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vung vuốt hổ khóa lưỡi kiếm Bạch Hồng, tiếng sắt thép ma sát làm đau tai Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc quét ngang kiếm Liệt Quang.

Tia nắng đầu ngày rọi lên thân kiếm Liệt Quang, ánh sáng phản chiếu vào mắt thích khách, đôi mắt sau lớp khăn che mặt nheo lại, thích khách nhận ra không ổn, vội lùi về phía sau, khăn che mặt suýt bị Vũ Độc chém rách!

“Khà khà khà.”

Thích khách bật ra giọng cười quen thuộc của Xương Lưu Quân.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Ê, đừng đánh nữa!” Xương Lưu Quân chỉ ngứa tay nên đánh lén thử bản lĩnh của Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc không nói không rằng, cầm kiếm đuổi theo như hình với bóng, Xương Lưu Quân nổi nóng quát, “Giỡn xíu làm gì dữ vậy?!”

“Thôi mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội khuyên.

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới thu kiếm, Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Bám theo các ngươi cả quãng đường rồi, thấy hai người cứ dừng mãi một chỗ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, hỏi, “Ngươi núp ở đâu?”

Xương Lưu Quân chỉ quán trọ ngoài kia, là nơi Đoàn Lĩnh đã đứng dụi mắt.

“Xương Lưu Quân.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Còn đùa như vậy nữa thì đừng trách Vũ gia hạ độc ngươi.”

Xương Lưu Quân không đáp lại, đôi mắt sau lớp khăn liếc Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ta nào dám khi sư diệt tổ chớ.”

“Ai biết trong bụng ngươi nghĩ gì?” Vũ Độc giễu cợt.

“Đồ đệ, ngươi tới đây làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh vừa gặp Xương Lưu Quân thì lòng dậy sóng, chẳng lẽ gã đến tìm người Đoàn gia theo lệnh Mục Khoáng Đạt? Mong là hắn đoán không đúng.

Xương Lưu Quân thu kiếm, nói, “Theo ta.”

Làm sao bây giờ?! Sao lại gặp Xương Lưu Quân ở đây chứ, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc một tay dắt Bôn Tiêu, một tay nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, siết chặt, ý là đừng lo.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc trao đổi ánh mắt, Xương Lưu Quân đi phía trước không nói tiếng nào. Nơi này là tòa thành chết, ba người im lặng như vậy, không khí rất rùng rợn.

“Sư phụ.” Xương Lưu Quân quay đầu, chắt lưỡi, nói, “Sao gặp ta mà chả thấy vui gì hết vậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười không nổi, xụ mặt không xong, khóe miệng co rút, nói, “Lần sau đổi cách chào hỏi được không?”

“Rồi rồi rồi.” Xương Lưu Quân vỗ vai Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu dùng mắt ra hiệu cho Vũ Độc, nãy giờ không nói gì cũng kỳ, bèn chủ động nhích qua cho Xương Lưu Quân khoác vai.

Xương Lưu Quân to con nhất trong tứ đại thích khách, đứng kế Đoàn Lĩnh y như dắt chó con, hỏi, “Làm Thái thú vui không?”

“Cũng tạm.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Rốt cuộc ngươi tới đây làm gì?”

Xương Lưu Quân đáp, “Tướng gia sai ta đến tìm người, phải rồi, sao hai ngươi cũng tới đây vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh trả lời là hắn và Vũ Độc vào lãnh thổ nước Liêu đốn cây, nửa đêm đói bụng nên đến Nhữ Nam mua thức ăn, ai ngờ đến nơi mới phát hiện nơi đây là tòa thành chết. Xương Lưu Quân đăm chiêu, nói, “Thành Nhữ Nam bị người Nguyên cướp bóc nhiều lần, dân chúng dời về Tây An hết rồi, đi dọc núi Lạc Nhạn, chạy hướng Tây Bắc là đến thành mới của họ.”

Thảo nào… Đoàn Lĩnh thấy vẫn còn hy vọng. Không chừng người Đoàn gia cũng dời đi rồi, chờ đã, Xương Lưu Quân nói Mục Khoáng Đạt sai gã đến tìm người, tìm ai?

Đoàn Lĩnh hoang mang lo lắng, mãi đến khi Xương Lưu Quân dừng chân trước một quán trà bỏ hoang.

“Tiên sinh, xem ta gặp được ai này?” Xương Lưu Quân hô.

Một người nằm ngủ trên chiếu rách trong quán trà nghe thấy, mơ màng ngồi dậy, “Vương Sơn?”

“Trường Sính tiên sinh!” Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng kinh ngạc.

Vũ Độc cau mày, “Trường Sính?”

Một khắc sau, Xương Lưu Quân đun nước, Vũ Độc chia lương khô, mọi người dùng bát mẻ uống nước sôi ăn lương khô xem như bữa sáng.

“Định nghỉ chân ở Nhữ Nam một ngày rồi đến Nghiệp Thành nhờ ngươi giúp đỡ.” Trường Sính dù áo quần tàn tạ, tóc tai bù xù nhưng nói chuyện vẫn ung dung nhàn nhã, trông hết sức buồn cười.

Chỉ là tạt qua thôi, trái tim lơ lửng của Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống, tâm trạng thả lỏng hơn nhiều, cười hỏi, “Sao Trường Sính tiên sinh cũng đến đây vậy?”

“Nói ra rất dài dòng.” Trường Sính bất đắc dĩ đáp, “Chừng nào về ngươi hỏi Mục tướng đi, tướng gia sẽ kể đầu đuôi câu chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng bất đắc dĩ, “Chưa hết nhiệm kỳ, làm sao về ngay được?”

Trường Sính cười nói, “Các ngươi lập chiến công, tuy quan kinh thành nhậm chức ba năm nhưng trong triều đang thiếu người, ngươi đậu Tam giáp, không cần phải bảo thủ tuân theo quy định đó, Mục tướng nói chờ đến mùa thu sang năm, Hà Bắc ổn định rồi sẽ gọi hai ngươi về, chứ không thì thật sự không đủ nhân lực.”

Vũ Độc gác khuỷu tay ra sau bàn, cà lơ phất phơ ngồi lắc chân, hỏi, “Nếu không muốn về thì sao?”

“Ồ.” Trường Sính không tức giận, chỉ tự giễu, “Hiệu úy tướng quân là quan tứ phẩm, ta chỉ là dân thường, là ta mạo phạm tướng quân.”

Trường Sính định đứng dậy hành lễ với Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh biết kẻ này lòng dạ nham hiểm, đắc tội rồi thì có trời biết hắn trả đũa như thế nào, tuyệt đối không được nhận lễ, vội ngăn hắn lại, nói, “Trường Sính tiên sinh vào thẳng vấn đề đi, chúng ta là người một nhà cả mà, đừng mỉa mai nhau nữa.”

Vũ Độc hỏi Xương Lưu Quân, “Các ngươi đến tìm Trấn Sơn Hà à?”

Ngoại trừ Trấn Sơn Hà, Vũ Độc không nghĩ ra nhiệm vụ nào khác để Mục Khoáng Đạt chấp nhận phái hai thuộc hạ văn võ đắc lực này ra ngoài.

“Trấn Sơn Hà?” Trường Sính ngỡ ngàng, nói, “Đương nhiên không phải, hai vị, chuyện này giải thích ra thì rất rắc rối, ăn sáng xong xin mời theo ta.”

Phải đến chỗ khác nữa à? Đoàn Lĩnh thầm than khổ, hôm nay đúng là thân bất do kỷ, đầu tiên là bị Vũ Độc đưa đến Nhữ Nam, sau đó bị Xương Lưu Quân dẫn đến quán trà, giờ không biết Trường Sính muốn dẫn mọi người đi đâu, lòng vòng cả buổi khiến đầu óc hắn quay cuồng.

Nhưng Trường Sính đã đứng dậy, việc này không thể từ chối, đành phải đi theo.


	146. Chương 146: Ý trời

Mặt trời lên cao, đêm qua vội vàng không nhìn kỹ, hôm nay Đoàn Lĩnh mới thấy rõ cảnh tượng thành Nhữ Nam, gầm cầu ngày xưa hắn từng chơi nay phủ đầy xương trắng, phố xá hoang tàn đổ nát, vụn giấy phất phơ trong gió thu, quạ vây thành đàn kêu ầm sân sau.

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn quay đầu nhìn, Vũ Độc che mắt hắn, đẩy hắn đi phía trước.

Đâu phải Đoàn Lĩnh chưa từng giết người, nhưng nơi này là quê nhà của hắn, quán trà, tiệm mỳ, cửa hàng dầu, trạm xe ngựa, phủ quan người Liêu, đường sá, bóng râm, tất cả đều là nơi hắn từng đặt chân đến.

“Qua đây.” Trường Sính quay lại gọi.

“Nhữ Nam đã xảy ra chuyện gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hai năm trước, người Nguyên tấn công Nhữ Nam và những vùng lân cận, thành thất thủ, bị người Nguyên cướp giết sạch sẽ, chết nhiều vô kể, ai còn sống đã chạy hết, cuối cùng thành thế này.” Trường Sính đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ năm ấy hắn chạy từ núi Tiên Ti xuống phương Nam, trốn vào Tây Xuyên, nghe khẩu âm dân chạy nạn rất hỗn tạp, có lẽ trong đó cũng có người Nhữ Nam.

Vũ Độc dùng mắt ra hiệu Đoàn Lĩnh đừng hỏi nhiều, kẻo Trường Sính phát hiện có điều gì không ổn. Tuy Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn dò hỏi tình hình Nhữ Nam nhưng biết phải dừng ở đây, bằng không, một khi khiến Trường Sính nghi ngờ thì vô cùng phiền phức.

Trường Sính dẫn hai người vào một tòa nhà rộng rãi, đứng trong sân, nói, “Mục tướng phái ta đến Tầm Bắc tìm người, trước đó ta đã tìm thấy ở Tây An, nhưng ông lão quá lớn tuổi, hè nóng bức nên không dám đưa ông ta về Giang Châu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc im lặng nghe Trường Sính nói.

Trường Sính nói, “Hồi tháng sáu ta có viết phong thư sai tên sai vặt Cẩm Nhi cầm về Giang Châu, nhưng không biết giữa đường lạc đi đâu mà thư không đến nơi. Mười tám tháng bảy, không biết tại sao người Nguyên từ phía Nam vượt qua Tây An, giết thẳng vào thôn làng người Liêu, toàn bộ đã bị thiêu rụi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, nói, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô bị bọn ta đuổi qua Tầm Thủy, chắc là người Nguyên đi dọc biên giới Liêu – Nguyên lên phương Bắc.”

“Đúng thế.” Trường Sính nói, “Quân Nguyên phương Bắc hội họp với quân Nguyên từ Bắc xuôi Nam đốt sạch Tây An, bây giờ đang tiến đánh thành Lạc Nhạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “!!!”

Trường Sính nói, “Mới đầu, người ta muốn tìm còn ở Tây An. Đêm đó loạn lạc, ta sai người đưa ông ta đến thành Lạc Nhạn, giữa đường bị tập kích, may mà trốn dưới gầm xe nên thoát được một kiếp. Nhưng đến nơi thì không thấy người, ta vẫn ôm hy vọng, mong là ông ta còn sống rồi theo dòng dân chạy nạn vào thành Lạc Nhạn. Ta lùng tìm ở ngoài mấy ngày, không thấy xác nên định vào thành Lạc Nhạn thăm dò, nhưng bên ngoài toàn là quân Nguyên, không dám tùy tiện vào thành, chẳng may cho không cái mạng này thì toi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh càng nghe càng ngờ vực, Mục Khoáng Đạt bảo Trường Sính tìm một ông lão để làm gì? Tìm được rồi sao không về Giang Châu ngay? Tại sao lại xuất hiện trong thành Nhữ Nam?

“Ngươi về đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bây giờ bọn ta là mệnh quan triều đình, có mặt ở đây đã là trái quy định, vốn định ra ngoài một tháng rồi về, vẫn còn rất nhiều chuyện chưa giải quyết xong.”

Trường Sính nói, “Tướng gia biết rõ tình hình Nghiệp Thành, Vương Sơn, Vũ Độc, ngu huynh đã theo Mục tướng nhiều năm nên mặt dày tự xưng một tiếng huynh. Người này có vai trò rất quan trọng, những thế lực khác cũng đang tìm ông ta…” Nói đến đây, Trường Sính trầm ngâm, không nói hết nửa câu sau.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, biết “vai trò rất quan trọng” trong lời Trường Sính tức là cực kỳ quan trọng.

“Chỉ nhờ ngươi thay ta vào thành Lạc Nhạc thăm dò tung tích người này.” Trường Sính nói, “Chuyện ở Nghiệp Thành để ta lo.”

“Đã đủ lương thực.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Thật sự không cần giúp, Trường Sính tiên sinh, mọi người đều là người thông minh, chính mắt ngươi thấy ta vào phủ rồi thăng tiến, nếu do Mục tướng nhờ vả, ta dĩ nhiên sẽ dốc sức hoàn thành. Nhưng ngươi phải cho ta biết mấu chốt bên trong để khi vào thành còn tiện làm việc.”

Nói rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc im lặng, cau mày, lát sau gật đầu, ý là nghe theo hắn.

Lần này Trường Sính do dự, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nghĩ ra một trường hợp, liệu có phải Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn tìm một người của Đoàn gia đưa về triều để chứng minh Thái tử là giả hay không?

“Ta không nói…” Trường Sính suy nghĩ hồi lâu, nghiêm túc nói, “Là vì muốn tốt cho ngươi, Vương Sơn, con đường trước mắt ngươi trải dài vô hạn, ngươi biết càng ít càng tốt, ngươi không như Trường Sính tiên sinh, tiên sinh chỉ là tú tài, ngươi là Thám hoa lang.”

Nói vậy là đã xác minh suy đoán của Đoàn Lĩnh, máu trong người hắn như đông cứng.

Trường Sính ra hiệu cho Xương Lưu Quân, Xương Lưu Quân đẩy cửa sân, vào một phòng bên hành lang.

Trường Sính nói, “Nói tiếp, không vào thành thì chuyện này không thể chấm dứt, dù gì vẫn phải xác nhận ông ta còn sống hay đã chết để ta còn về báo cáo kết quả. Thế nên ta chờ ở Nhữ Nam, đoán rằng Mục tướng ắt sẽ phái người đến Nhữ Nam tìm ta.”

Điều này xác minh suy đoán thứ hai của Đoàn Lĩnh, Mục Khoáng Đạt phái Trường Sính đến Nhữ Nam tìm người, mất liên lạc nên sẽ sai người khác đi tìm Trường Sính. Mục tiêu ban đầu của Trường Sính là Nhữ Nam, tức là muốn tìm người Đoàn gia.

Quả nhiên, Trường Sính nói tiếp, “Không ngờ người được phái đến là Xương Lưu Quân, nhưng Xương Lưu Quân không thể vào thành Lạc Nhạn, thứ nhất là trong thành canh gác nghiêm ngặt, quân Liêu và quân Nguyên đang giằng co, thứ hai là Xương Lưu Quân không… nói chung là rất khó tìm.”

“Thứ hai là ta không biết chữ.” Xương Lưu Quân không nhịn được, nói, “Chỉ biết giết người, không đọc được tên trên danh sách để hỏi thăm dân chúng. Thứ ba, thành Lạc Nhạn canh phòng rất nghiêm, e là trận chiến sẽ kéo dài đến đầu xuân sang năm. Tuyết mà đổ xuống thì rất nhiều người chết cóng, phải mau chóng tìm ông ta, không thể hỏi từng người được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Tức là muốn bọn ta trà trộn vào thành Lạc Nhạn đúng không?”

Trường Sính gật đầu, nói, “Ta nghĩ hay là đến Nghiệp Thành tìm các ngươi xem có cách nào không, vừa hay mới ra khỏi thành thì bắt gặp hai cha con người Đảng Hạng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Hắn đã đoán trong phòng có giấu thứ gì, nhưng tòa nhà vô cùng yên tĩnh, không giống như nhốt người. Hắn sợ nhất là thấy cảnh này, ánh mắt hoảng loạn thấy rõ, Vũ Độc cũng nhíu mày.

Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau một bước, Trường Sính mở cửa phòng, mùi máu tanh xộc ra, Vũ Độc nghiêng người nhìn qua song cửa, thấy một lớn một nhỏ ngồi trong góc tường âm u, hai cái xác mặc áo đơn trắng, tóc rối bời, hiển nhiên vừa chết không lâu.

Xương Lưu Quân mang ra hai bộ quần áo Đảng Hạng, một bọc hành trang, Trường Sính cầm một phong thư, “Hai cha con này là nhà buôn da thú, băng qua lãnh thổ nước Liêu vào địa bàn người Nguyên, định đi dọc Tây An vào thành Lạc Nhạn buôn bán… không ngờ chết oan trong chiến trường, hành trang rơi vương vãi. Người cũng đã chết, ta bèn nảy ra ý giả dạng người Đảng Hạng lẩn vào thành Lạc Nhạn, nhưng họ có công văn, trong này ghi là hai cha con, ta không biết đi đâu tìm người giả làm con trai…”

Trường Sính nói đến đây, trước mắt Đoàn Lĩnh tái hiện lại tình cảnh lúc đó…

Hai cha con Đảng Hạng từ Tây Lương đến, muốn lên phương Bắc, định nán lại thành Nhữ Nam một đêm, đang nhóm lửa ăn lương khô.

Xương Lưu Quân lánh ngoài sân, Trường Sính dùng tiếng Đảng Hạng nói chuyện với họ, biết họ muốn đến thành Lạc Nhạn nên nhờ họ giúp tìm người.

Có thể hai cha con này vừa nghe hai nước Liêu – Nguyên đang đánh nên không muốn mạo hiểm, bèn từ chối thỉnh cầu của Trường Sính, đổi hướng xuôi Nam vào lãnh thổ nước Trần.

Trường Sính nhờ không được, vì bảo vệ bí mật nên để Xương Lưu Quân giết họ diệt khẩu.

“Ngươi biết nói tiếng Đảng Hạng.” Trường Sính nói, “Nghe nói hồi ở Đồng Quan, ngươi còn kết giao với Vương tử Tây Lương mà.”

“Phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng trông tiên sinh không giống người Đảng Hạng.”

“Ta không đi.” Trường Sính chỉ Vũ Độc, nói, “Hai ngươi cầm công văn, Vũ Độc vốn là cha nuôi… anh nuôi của ngươi, hai ngươi đóng giả là hợp nhất.”

“Ta không biết tiếng Đảng Hạng.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Giả câm.” Trường Sính nói, “Tuy quân Nguyên đang bao vây thành, khó có thể vào nhưng muốn thì sẽ có cách thôi, để ta giải quyết. Sau khi vào thành, các ngươi phải nghĩ cách tìm danh sách người chạy nạn từ Tây An vào Lạc Nhạn, hẳn là binh sĩ có ghi lại, lọc ra để tìm người. Ta định viết tên ông ta lên giấy rồi giao cho Xương Lưu Quân vào thành hỏi thăm, nhưng gã không phân biệt được danh sách dân thường và danh sách quân đội, tên quá nhiều, dễ nhầm lẫn.”

“Ta hiểu rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có thể danh sách nằm ở chỗ quan quản lý lưu dân.”

Trường Sính muốn tìm một người trong thành Lạc Nhạn khác nào mò kim đáy biển, người già quá nhiều, dù vẽ chân dung cũng chưa chắc có người nhận ra, Trường Sính lại không muốn tiết lộ đó là ai, nhất quyết bảo vệ bí mật.

Phải đến tìm quan trông coi dân chạy nạn Tây An, lén trộm danh sách xác nhận xem ông ta còn sống hay không mới bắt đầu tìm.

Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức tò mò người này rốt cuộc là ai, nếu từng sống ở Đoàn gia thì biết đâu hắn có thể nhận ra.

Cũng có thể hắn đã đoán sai hướng, người Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn tìm không liên quan đến “Thái tử”. Tuy khả năng này rất nhỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn quyết định thử một lần.

Nhưng Đoàn gia không có người già, hơn nữa, chẳng lẽ toàn bộ Đoàn gia chỉ còn một người sống sót hay sao?

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh nhận quần áo, Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn nhìn thảm cảnh trong phòng, bèn qua tòa nhà bỏ hoang đối diện thay đồ.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm tâm sự nặng nề, nhưng sợ bị Xương Lưu Quân ở ngoài nghe thấy nên không dám nói.

“Nhớ cha em hả?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Hỏi câu này thì chẳng sợ bị nghe lén, dù gì người trong Mục phủ đều biết “Vương Sơn” là con của nhà buôn dược liệu, cha chết rồi thì được giao cho Vũ Độc nuôi nấng.

“Ừ.” Mắt Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ hoe.

Vũ Độc mặc áo đơn trắng, quấn áo choàng của người Đảng Hạng.

“Không phải mặc như vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng mặc áo đơn, qua mặc lại áo cho Vũ Độc. Người Đảng Hạng vắt tà áo qua trái, thắt lưng đeo vòng từ trước ngực xuống eo, cột chặt dây áo lót, mặc quần dài.

Sau cùng mới mặc áo choàng da thú dài đến đầu gối, mặc áo quần đàng hoàng cho Vũ Độc xong, Đoàn Lĩnh đội mũ lông nhạn cho y, người đàn ông Đảng Hạng khi còn sống địa vị không cao, vành mũ cắm lông nhạn màu nâu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngắm Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc ngồi trên giường, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn ngồi lên đùi mình, cúi đầu nhìn vào mắt hắn.


	147. Chương 147: Cải trang

Vũ Độc cười nói, “Chuyện hôm qua vừa nói giờ thành thật rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ hôm qua Vũ Đọc nói muốn gặp hắn hồi còn rất nhỏ rồi bắt về nuôi, nhịn không được bật cười, đau buồn tan biến hết.

“Từ cha trong tiếng Đảng Hạng nói như thế nào?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Anh, cha, chú, bác đều được gọi là a đạt.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc gật đầu, suy nghĩ một hồi, nói, “Nhưng ta giả câm, không thể nói, chỉ múa tay được thôi.”

“Không sao, múa tay được rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, hắn nghĩ Vũ Độc giả câm thì vẫn có thể giao tiếp bằng thủ ngữ của người Hán, người Đảng Hạng cũng có bộ thủ ngữ riêng, cứ huơ tay bừa là được, hẳn là người Liêu sẽ không nhận ra đâu.

Vũ Độc mặc quần áo cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Chờ làm xong việc này phải đến chỗ Mục tướng đòi phúc lợi mới được.”

“Huynh muốn đòi phúc lợi gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đòi tiền, dời Bạch Hổ Đường sang nơi khác.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mua một sơn trang, sau này dẫn em về nhà chơi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc nhìn nhau, bên trong tình cảm mặn nồng, bên ngoài vang tiếng nói chuyện của Trường Sính và Xương Lưu Quân, hai người quay đầu nhìn, Vũ Độc đội mũ, cột đai lưng cho Đoàn Lĩnh, bước ra ngoài, Xương Lưu Quân vác đến tấm gương nứt cao bằng người đặt dựa tường.

Hai người soi một vòng, trông cũng giống người Đảng Hạng, Trường Sính nói bằng tiếng Đảng Hạng, “Đến lúc đó phải nói thế nào, ngươi thực hành trước xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng dùng tiếng Đảng Hạng trả lời, “Cha con ta đến từ huyện Thiên Thủy ở Tây Lương, tổ tiên là người Sa Châu, sống bằng nghề buôn da thú, đến Trung Nguyên mua trà. Cha ta vừa câm vừa điếc, ta là tiếng nói của cha, nếu có gì sai sót, mong các anh em chú bác thương tình cha con ta sống nương tựa nhau mà bỏ qua. Người Hán có câu trong nhờ cha mẹ, ngoài nhờ bạn bè, đắc tội.”

Nói rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh thực hiện lễ tiết của người Đảng Hạng, đặt ngón cái ngoài nắm tay, tay bắt chéo bên hông, chân trái nhích lên nửa bước, khom người. Vũ Độc đang đứng đờ ra, thấy vậy cũng bắt chước khom người như Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh xoay lại sửa tư thế giúp Vũ Độc, dùng tiếng Liêu nói, “Ra ngoài nên làm quen nhiều bạn, thêm một người bạn là thêm một phần quan tâm.”

Trường Sính cười nói, “Nói tiếng Đảng Hạng sõi lắm đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Đa tạ.”

“Vũ Độc không phải người Đảng Hạng.” Trường Sính nói, “Chỉ sợ lộ tẩy, cứ để y đóng giả tên khờ như vậy đi, không ai nghi ngờ đâu.”

Vũ Độc tròn mắt, mặt ngáo ngơ, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt bò ra cười, nói, “Thế cũng được.”

Vũ Độc khôi phục nét mặt lạnh lùng, nói, “Trường Sính tiên sinh, chuyện này không dễ đâu.”

Trường Sính chắp tay, nói, “Đúng là đã làm phiền hai vị, nếu có thể hoàn thành sứ mệnh, ta sẽ nói đỡ hai vị trước mặt Thừa tướng.”

Lúc Vũ Độc không giả ngây thì chỉ đứng đó thôi cũng toát ra khí thế không thể xem thường, thuận miệng nói, “Ta muốn nhờ chuyện này, mong tiên sinh hứa với ta trước.”

“Cứ nói đừng ngại.” Trường Sính nói.

“Hẳn là ngươi cũng biết chuyện giữa ta và Vương Sơn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta không muốn nghe tướng gia nhắc lại việc cưới vợ cho Sơn Nhi nữa.”

Trường Sính ngẩn ra, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng ngẩn người, mặt đỏ bừng, không ngờ Vũ Độc thẳng thắn yêu cầu việc này.

Trường Sính là người thức thời, đáp, “Thừa tướng cũng chỉ có ý tốt thôi, nếu đã vậy thì cứ giao cho ta, mời hai vị.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc cùng cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, Xương Lưu Quân và Trường Sính cùng cưỡi con ngựa khác, mọi người rời Nhữ Nam, chạy đến hướng thành Lạc Nhạn. Hoàng hôn hôm đó, họ đến thành Tây An, Tây An cũng đã thành hoang phế. Sáng hôm sau, Vũ Độc tìm được chiếc xe ngựa cũ, cột vào lưng Bôn Tiêu cho nó kéo, Đoàn Lĩnh tranh thủ thời gian chợp mắt.

Hoàng hôn ngày thứ ba, họ đã đến ngoài thành Lạc Nhạn.

“Trường Sính tiên sinh, giờ làm sao để vào thành?” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trên gò cao núi Nhạn Đãng, phóng tầm mắt nhìn phía xa, phía Bắc thành Lạc Nhạn là bình nguyên bao la, tiếp tục chạy dọc lên hướng Bắc là đến Trường Thành, chạy theo hướng Tây Nam hơn bốn trăm dặm là Ngọc Bích Quan, xa hơn nữa là Đồng Quan.

Ba phía quanh thành Lạc Nhạn là núi, chỉ phía Bắc không có lá chắn, thế nên mỗi khi đông về thì thành Lạc Nhạn cực kỳ lạnh.

Bây giờ, khắp vùng bình nguyên phía Bắc là đại quân người Nguyên, có chừng năm vạn người dựng trại, gió đêm lùa qua, cờ hiệu bay phần phật, tình hình rất căng thẳng.

Trường Sính nói, “Ta sẽ không xuống đó, sau khi các ngươi vào thành, Xương Lưu Quân sẽ nghĩ cách lẻn vào tiếp ứng, ta về Nghiệp Thành, có tin gì thì báo về cho ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ Phí Hoằng Đức đang ở Nghiệp Thành, định nói với Trường Sính thì Xương Lưu Quân ngắt lời, “Tiên sinh không thể về đó một mình.”

“Mang theo ta thì ngươi không vào thành được đâu.” Trường Sính nói, “Ở lại đây với về Nghiệp Thành cũng có khác gì đâu, chờ ở Nghiệp Thành còn an toàn hơn.”

Trịnh Ngạn cũng đang ở Nghiệp Thành, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, hẳn là không có bất trắc, để Trường Sính núp trong núi Nhạn Đãng thì quá gần quân Nguyên, rất dễ bị thám báo phát hiện.

Xương Lưu Quân đang do dự, Trường Sính nói, “Tướng gia yêu cầu đưa ông lão kia về, Xương Lưu Quân, ngươi phải biết việc gì quan trọng hơn chứ.”

Xương Lưu Quân suy nghĩ hồi lâu, sau đó miễn cưỡng gật đầu.

Trường Sính nói, “Một khi tìm được thì nhớ đưa về Giang Châu ngay, không được nán lại dù chỉ một khắc.”

Xương Lưu Quân “ừ” một tiếng, Trường Sính gọi Đoàn Lĩnh qua, nói thật khẽ bên tai hắn, “Đó là một người mù, tám mươi ba tuổi, không con cháu, họ Tiền, người Hán, nhớ kỹ đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức hoang mang, thật sự không nhớ nổi đó là ai, không lẽ là tên giả? Nhưng hắn cũng đã hiểu tại sao Trường Sính không để Xương Lưu Quân vào tìm, chỉ biết mỗi cái họ thì làm sao tìm? Chỉ có thể lần lần đối chiếu danh sách thôi.

“Biết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh kiềm chế lòng hiếu kỳ, chỉ cần tìm ra thì điều tra thân phận đối phương lúc nào chẳng được.

Trường Sính, “Còn vấn đề gì nữa không?”

“Xin tiên sinh dạy ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Phải làm gì để danh chính ngôn thuận trà trộn vào tòa thành chắp cánh không thoát nổi thế kia?”

Trường Sính nhìn quân doanh dưới núi, cười nói, “Dĩ nhiên phải có cách, ngươi thấy trại tù binh không?”

Dưới núi tối mù, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng thấy gì, Trường Sính vạch kế hoạch, lát sau chào từ biệt bọn họ. Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng dặn dò Bôn Tiêu, bảo nó về với Trường Sính, với tính tình Bôn Tiêu thì sẽ không cho người lạ cưỡi, chỉ có thể cột nó vào cương ngựa của Trường Sính để nó chạy theo sau.

Trong bóng tối, Vũ Độc đưa Đoàn Lĩnh tiếp cận trại tù binh, xuống ngựa ngoài quân doanh, đeo bọc hành trang vừa dáo dác nhìn vừa chạy vào.

“Kẻ nào!” Quân Nguyên phát hiện Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc huơ tay, kêu “a a”, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy lên kéo tay y, quân Nguyên bao vây hai người.

Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tiếng Đảng Hạng giải thích rằng hai cha con tới đây buôn bán, có gì từ từ nói. Nhưng chưa kịp nói hết đã bị giật mất hành trang, lục soát người, sau đó bị quân Nguyên trói tay tống vào trại tù binh.

Lúc lục soát người, Vũ Độc cảnh giác nhìn chằm chặp tên lính lục soát Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ sợ chúng nhìn ra Đoàn Lĩnh thanh tú rồi đè xuống lột đồ.

Dây thừng bình thường không trói được Vũ Độc, chỉ cần y muốn thì có thể vùng đứt dây bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng may là trời quá tối, quân Nguyên không thấy rõ, chỉ tưởng bắt được hai con dê béo.

Trong khu trại phía Tây, Thập phu trưởng hỏi họ vài câu, Vũ Độc trưng vẻ mặt mất hồn mất vía, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa dập đầu vừa lắp bắp dùng tiếng Nguyên xin tha, cuối cùng Thập phu trưởng nghe không nổi, phất tay ra hiệu dẫn đi.

Cửa rào trại tù binh mở ra, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc bị đạp vào.

Phần lớn tù binh đã ngủ, nghe tiếng động cũng không phản ứng, thi thoảng có người ngẩng đầu nhìn. Vũ Độc vờ như gian nan nhích vào góc, dựa song gỗ, để Đoàn Lĩnh dựa mình.

“Ngủ lát đi.” Vũ Độc nhỏ giọng nói, “Chờ Xương Lưu Quân đến, chúng trói em đau không?”

“Thành công rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thì thầm bên tai Vũ Độc, “Không đau.”

Trời dần sáng, các tù binh rì rầm trò chuyện, tất cả đều là đàn ông, liên tục than vãn. Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tiếng Liêu nói chuyện với họ, biết có vài người trốn ra từ trong thành Lạc Nhạn.

Có người hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc từ đâu đến, Vũ Độc im lặng, Đoàn Lĩnh nói hắn và cha đến thành Lạc Nhạn buôn bán, vừa mới tiếp cận đã bị quân Nguyên thộp cổ.

Mọi người không hề nghi ngờ, Đoàn Lĩnh chú ý đến một người Liêu thương tích đầy mình, trông rất quen nhưng không nhớ nổi đã gặp ở đâu.

“Hắn bị sao vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Một người trung niên đáp, “Bị bệnh.”

“Ngươi tên gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhích qua vỗ người đàn ông kia.

Đối phương sốt cao, bất tỉnh, tóc tai bù xù, mặc trang phục người Liêu. Đoàn Lĩnh càng nhìn càng thấy quen, bèn dò hỏi các tù binh, không ai biết lai lịch người này.

Người trung niên thở dài, nói, “Sắp chết đến nơi rồi, ngươi đừng mất công.”

Người đàn ông trung niên tên Thẩm Xung, là quan trong thành Lạc Nhạn, nhận được tin người Nguyên sắp tấn công bèn dẫn người nhà thừa cơ bỏ chạy, ai ngờ nửa đường đụng phải quân đội người Nguyên, thế là bị bắt vào đây. Người Nguyên cho Thẩm Xung viết thư báo người trong thành mang tiền ra chuộc, nhưng Thẩm Xung chẳng còn một xu dính túi, đành chấp nhận bị giam.

Đoàn Lĩnh bò về, Vũ Độc viết vào lòng bàn tay hắn, “Quen hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, do dự, nhíu mày lắc đầu.

“Sao Xương Lưu Quân còn chưa đến?” Đoàn Lĩnh viết.

“Tối mới đến.” Vũ Độc viết vào tay Đoàn Lĩnh, còn nhéo tay hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vào lòng Vũ Độc, bụng réo rầm ĩ nhưng chịu thôi. Nhá nhem tối, quân Nguyên hất một sọt đậu vào như cho gà ăn.

Đám tù binh thấy có đồ ăn, vội nằm bò ra đất dùng miệng ngậm đậu ăn.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc chỉ nhìn họ, lát sau, quân Nguyên xách thùng dội nước vào, đám tù binh há miệng hứng nước.

Đoàn Lĩnh khát cháy họng, thầm nghĩ đây nào phải hành động mà con người có thể làm, trời tối mà Xương Lưu Quân không đến thì về phải lôi thước ra khẽ tay.

Một ngày cứ thế trôi qua, đám tù binh không nói gì nữa.

Đêm xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh đang gà gật, chợt có ai chọt vào lưng hắn, cắt dây thừng trói tay hắn, Xương Lưu Quân đã đến.


	148. Chương 148: Lạc Nhạn

“Ra tay đi.” Xương Lưu Quân nói.

Vũ Độc giằng đứt dây thừng, Đoàn Lĩnh lắc cổ tay, Xương Lưu Quân cắt dây thừng của các tù binh.

“Chạy mau!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với họ, “Chạy ra kia!”

Những người được cởi trói xì xầm bàn tán, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫy tay ra hiệu mọi người theo sau Xương Lưu Quân, Xương Lưu Quân dẫn họ chạy đến chuồng ngựa đã mở sẵn cổng.

“Đi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên ngựa, kéo Vũ Độc lên theo, dẫn hơn một trăm tù binh chạy khỏi trại, quân Nguyên vẫn chưa phát hiện. Nhóm tù binh người Liêu cắm đầu chạy trong đêm tối, biết đây là cơ hội duy nhất, liều mạng quất ngựa lao đến thành Lạc Nhạn.

Cuối cùng người Nguyên cũng phát hiện tù binh bỏ trốn, bèn gõ chuông báo động, phái người đuổi theo bắn tên vào họ. Cùng lúc đó, Xương Lưu Quân đã dẫn họ đến dưới tường thành, nói, “Sau này gặp lại!”

Xương Lưu Quân chạy dọc tường thành, rẽ hướng mất dạng, chỉ còn Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh xen lẫn trong hơn trăm người giục ngựa chạy đến cổng thành.

“Mở cổng—” Có người hô to.

“Mở cổng mau lên!” Các tù binh cuống quýt kêu gào.

Đây là bước đầu trong kế hoạch của Trường Sính, giả làm tù binh, cứu một nhóm người để trà trộn vào thành, nếu thuận lợi qua cổng thì nhóm tù binh có thể làm chứng cho Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc.

Còn nếu không qua mắt được thì đành phải núp trong thành, chia ra tìm người.

Tiếng khẩn cầu mở cổng văng vẳng trong đêm, quân Nguyên đuổi đến cách tường thành gần một dặm thì dừng lại.

“Chuẩn bị bắn tên—” Trên tường thành quát.

Nhóm tù binh hoảng hốt, tụ tập trước tường thành ngẩng đầu nhìn, may mà đầu tên chĩa về phía quân Nguyên chứ không bắn họ.

“Mở cổng mở cổng! Ta là Thẩm đại nhân đây! Mở cổng mau!” Người đàn ông trung niên chạy lên đập cổng. Bên trong vang tiếng máy móc, cửa bên mở ra, các tù binh xô đẩy nhau chạy vào, có người bị chen lấn rơi xuống sông đào.

Người Nguyên không ngờ tù binh bỏ chạy giữa đêm, nhất thời không kịp tập hợp quân đội đánh cổng thành, bèn quay đầu tháo chạy.

Vũ Độc dùng khuỷu tay tạo khoảng cách với các tù binh, che chở Đoàn Lĩnh chen vào thành. Lát sau, tất cả mọi người đã vào được thành, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo theo người đàn ông ngất xỉu vì sốt. Vừa qua cổng, sau lưng vang tiếng đóng cổng, hai binh sĩ xông đến đè hắn xuống.

Đêm tối không nhận ra ai với ai, Đoàn Lĩnh bị trói tay đẩy qua một bên, binh sĩ ép hắn quỳ xuống, Vũ Độc gạt đám đông, kêu “a a”, Đoàn Lĩnh vội dùng tiếng Đảng Hạng hô lên, “Cha! Ở đây nè!”

Vũ Độc chen qua bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh, nghe có người dùng tiếng Hán nói, “Người Hán qua bên này!”

Các binh sĩ bắt đầu đếm số người.

“Người Liêu bên này!”

“Bọn ta là người Tây Lương!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô, Vũ Độc “a a” phụ họa.

“Qua đây!”

Trong chốc lát, các tù binh đã được chia ra theo nhóm gồm người Liêu, người Hán, người Tây Lương, người Sắc Mục và người từ các dân tộc Tái Ngoại. Mọi người xếp thành hàng, tiếng ồn ào lắng xuống, sau khi phân loại xong, trên đường vang tiếng vó ngựa, một đội binh sĩ chạy tới.

“Chuyện gì?” Một tướng lĩnh nhảy xuống ngựa, hỏi.

“Bẩm tướng quân.” Lính gác thành đáp, “Có một trăm mười hai tù binh chạy thoát, cần điều tra kẻo có gian tế trà trộn.”

Ánh đuốc rọi vào từng gương mặt sợ sệt của nhóm tù binh. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ người này ắt là Tuần ti sử của thành Lạc Nhạn, giữa lúc hai quân đang giao chiến, thả tù binh vào thành là chuyện cực kỳ nguy hiểm, rất có khả năng gian tế sẽ lẻn vào. Tướng lĩnh kia chỉ cần nói một câu, tất cả tù binh sẽ bị chém đầu.

Vũ Độc quệt mồ hôi, chuẩn bị nếu tướng lĩnh nói “giết hết” thì y sẽ ra tay trước, giết binh sĩ rồi đưa Đoàn Lĩnh bỏ chạy, núp trong thành.

Tim mọi người nhảy lên cuống họng, cuối cùng, tướng lĩnh nói, “Dẫn đi tra khảo, đề phòng có gian tế.”

Các tù binh thở phào, dù người Liêu thống trị phương Bắc đã lâu nhưng không còn tàn bạo như trong trận Thượng Tử năm xưa, sau khi chiếm đóng, Liêu Thái Tổ bắt đầu áp dụng chính sách dùng Hán trị Hán, mở rộng văn hóa và chữ Hán, không ít người Liêu lấy năm chữ Nhân, Nghĩa, Lễ, Trí, Tín làm tên, khác hẳn người Nguyên chỉ thích giết chóc, chưa khai mở dân trí.

Tướng lĩnh quay đầu định đi, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tiếng Liêu nói, “Tướng quân, ở đây có một thương binh, có lẽ là vị đại nhân nào đó.”

Tướng lĩnh bước đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc hiểu ý, kéo người đàn ông phát sốt kia ra. Người kia mặc áo quần sang trọng, giống võ sĩ hơn dân thường, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa gặp đã cảm giác rằng thân phận không tầm thường. Quả nhiên, tướng lĩnh vừa thấy đã kinh ngạc nói, “Thuật Luật Đoan? Mau đưa hắn đi chữa bệnh!”

“Còn vị này… Ơ? Đâu mất rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại định tìm người trung niên tên Thẩm Xung, phát hiện ông ta trốn tuốt đằng sau.

“Thẩm Xung?” Tướng lĩnh nói.

“Văn tướng quân… tha mạng!” Thẩm Xung sợ mất vía, vội van nài, “Tướng quân tha mạng!”

“Lôi đi luôn.” Tướng lĩnh ra lệnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Thẩm Xung sợ đến vậy, suy nghĩ thật nhanh, phải rồi, có lẽ tên này là quan nước Liêu, chưa đánh đã chạy, giờ trốn về thành đương nhiên phải sợ bị võ tướng bắt được rồi trị tội trốn tránh trách nhiệm. Dường như cấp bậc của võ tướng này cao hơn Thẩm Xung rất nhiều, tuy quan chế nước Liêu lấy võ làm đầu nhưng Thẩm Xung đâu cần phải sợ đến thế.

Binh sĩ đưa người đàn ông và Thẩm Xung đi, tướng lĩnh không nói nhiều, cũng lên ngựa rời đi. Lính gác thành chia tù binh ra theo từng dân tộc, lần lượt tra khảo. Trong hơn trăm tù binh, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc là “người Đảng Hạng”, thế là được xếp vào nhóm người Liêu để hỏi cung.

Lúc tra khảo Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tiếng Liêu trả lời rằng cha con hai người định đến đây buôn bán, cha vừa câm vừa điếc, giữa đường bị quân Nguyên bắt, trong lúc bị giam, nửa đêm có một hiệp khách xuất hiện thả tất cả tù binh.

Đoàn Lĩnh rất có cảm tình với tướng gác thành, phải thật lòng quan tâm tính mạng người vô tội nên mới mở cổng không chút đắn đo như vậy, hẳn là người nhân hậu.

“Học tiếng Liêu từ ai?” Quan gác thành hỏi, “Sao nghe giọng như người Thượng Kinh thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ngày xưa từng đi học ở Thượng Kinh.”

“Vất vả rồi.” Quan gác thành vung bút, nói, “Tự tìm nghề kiếm sống, bây giờ trong thành quá đông, không rảnh lo cho các ngươi đâu.”

“Không sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Cầm tờ giấy này.” Quan gác thành nói, “Đến Dân ti nhận lương thực cho mười ngày, những thứ khác tự lo, không được đi lừa đảo, trộm cắp, nếu phát hiện thì tội nặng gấp đôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng lanh lợi, mỉm cười đứng dậy hành lễ với quan gác thành, nói, “Thánh thần thiên địa phù hộ ngài, đại nhân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tuấn tú, cười lên càng khiến người ta mát lòng, có nhan sắc là lợi thế, quan gác thành thấy vậy cũng chẳng muốn làm khó hắn, chỉ hỏi mấy câu đơn giản rồi phát hộ tịch tạm thời, đóng dấu, thế là được danh chính ngôn thuận ở lại thành Lạc Nhạn.

Lúc được thả đi thì mặt trời đã lên cao, người Nguyên bao vây hơn mười ngày, trong thành vẫn mở tiệm buôn bán như thường.

Trong túi tiền của Vũ Độc còn một ít bạc vụn, y đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đổi thành tiền đồng mua thịt bò ra bờ sông ăn cùng Vũ Độc, ăn trước rồi tìm chỗ nghỉ chân sau.

“Giờ làm sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng hỏi.

Xung quanh chẳng có ai chú ý, Vũ Độc nói, “Trước cứ chờ Xương Lưu Quân đến cái đã, đừng nóng. Thành Lạc Nhạn cho chúng ta vào dễ dàng quá.”

“Người dân ở đây tốt bụng chất phác.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Năm Thượng Kinh thất thủ, mười vạn lưu dân đổ vào Trung Nguyên, thành Lạc Nhạn cũng thu nhận hết.”

Hắn vẫn nhớ như in đêm đông buốt giá ấy, nếu không có ngôi miếu đổ nát kia, bây giờ Đoàn Lĩnh đã thành bộ xương khô giữa đồng hoang rồi, tòa thành này đã cứu mạng hắn, nếu có cơ hội, hắn sẽ đền đáp. Chỉ mong nó chống chọi được đợt tấn công của người Nguyên.

Chỉ cần đông đến, tuyết rơi vài lượt thì tường thành sẽ đóng băng, người Nguyên không thể công phá, buộc phải rút về Tái Bắc.

—o0o—

Nắng sớm chói chang, núi non vắng lặng, thời tiết chuyển lạnh, lá rụng thả mình theo gió thu, Trường Sính cưỡi ngựa băng qua suối, vừa nhìn bản đồ vừa dò đường.

Trước hết phải hội họp với nhóm lính Nghiệp Thành ra ngoài đốn cây để họ đưa về, sau đó về Giang Châu trước khi đông đến.

Chợt có tiếng động, Bôn Tiêu lập tức quay lại, cảm giác được nguy hiểm đang lẩn khuất trong rừng, muốn vùng đứt dây thừng.

Trường Sính trên lưng ngựa cũng cảm giác được nguy hiểm.

“Đi!” Trường Sính sợ là hổ báo hoặc cầy sói trong núi đang săn mồi, vội quay đầu ngựa chạy vào đường núi.

Đột nhiên có tiếng hét thảm, Trường Sính hoảng hồn.

Đó là tiếng người!

Một xác chết mặc áo đen nặng nề rơi xuống từ vách núi gần đó.

Ngay sau đó, thêm một cái xác nữa rơi xuống, đầu đập xuống đất, óc văng tung tóe.

Cái xác thứ ba rơi xuống, lăn dọc đường núi rồi lọt xuống vực.

Trường Sính không nói gì, cũng không lớn tiếng hỏi là ai, chỉ lẳng lặng ghìm ngựa giữa đường, chờ đối phương xuất hiện.

Trong khu rừng sau lưng Trường Sính có tiếng động rất khẽ, như có ai đang trốn, tiếp đó, tiếng hét vọng từ trước ra sau, cuối cùng là tiếng rên.

Cái xác thứ tư bị ném ra từ trong lùm cây.

“Trịnh Ngạn?” Trường Sính hỏi.

Một người đàn ông bước ra từ trong rừng, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc trang phục võ sĩ xanh đen.

“Thì ra là Ô Lạc Hầu đại nhân.” Trường Sính cười nói.

“Trường Sính tiên sinh.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đã lâu không gặp.”

Trường Sính kéo dây cương, xoay người, hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Sao đại nhân lại đến đây?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Ngươi đến vì điều gì thì ta cũng đến vì điều đó, Vương Sơn và Vũ Độc đâu?”

Trường Sính biến sắc, thầm cân nhắc vô số trường hợp, suy đoán đầu tiên là mình bị Ảnh đội theo dõi, song lại bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp giết, Ảnh đội là người của Thái tử, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng là người của Thái tử, gã đã ra tay giết người của Ảnh đội thì có lẽ gã đứng ở lập trường phe mình, là bạn không phải địch.

Trường Sính suy nghĩ chốc lát, trả lời, “Hai người họ đến Trung Kinh rồi, ta nhờ họ chuyển lời cho bệ hạ.”

“Nhắn gì?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lạnh nhạt hỏi.

Trường Sính đáp, “Tình hình phương Bắc thay đổi quá nhanh, ta phải mau chóng về Giang Châu, đa tạ đại nhân đã cứu mạng.”

Trường Sính chủ động xuống ngựa khom người với Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầm kiếm, vừa giết bốn thành viên của Ảnh đội mà trên người chẳng dính máu. Gã trầm ngâm một lát, thu kiếm vào vỏ, không nói gì.

Trường Sính vái xong, bình tĩnh đứng chờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp lên tiếng.

Lát sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói với Trường Sính, “Ta đoán Mục tướng phái ngươi đến Nhữ Nam để tìm thứ gì đó.”

Trường Sính có vẻ ngờ vực, nói, “Nhữ Nam? Sao đại nhân lại đoán như vậy? Thôi, cho đại nhân biết cũng chẳng sao, lần này ta đến Trung Kinh tìm sư thúc Phí Hoằng Đức.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp gật đầu, “ừ” một tiếng, nói, “Đừng tốn công lùng sục Nhữ Nam điều tra chuyện xưa, Trường Sính, Thái tử thật vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh các ngươi, hắn chính là Vương Sơn.”

Trường Sính biến sắc, chưa kịp lấy lại tinh thần, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã dùng ngón cái bật chuôi kiếm, mũi kiếm sượt qua cổ Trường Sính, máu bắn đầy trời.

Trường Sính ôm vết thương bên cổ, co giật ngã xuống đất.

“Cho ngươi biết bí mật.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Kẻo ngươi chết không nhắm mắt, đi thanh thản, Trường Sính tiên sinh.”

Nói xong, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đá xác Trường Sính xuống vực. Trường Sính trừng mắt lăn xuống vách đá thăm thẳm, xác thịt đập xuống nền đá.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp kéo xác thích khách Ảnh đội ném xuống vực, sau đó tháo dây buộc ngựa.

Bôn Tiêu cảnh giác nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ánh mắt Lang Tuấn Hiệp rất hiền hòa, sờ mặt Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu đứng không nhúc nhích. Lát sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp huýt một tiếng, nhảy lên ngựa.

Bôn Tiêu lưỡng lự, cuối cùng vẫn không hất Lang Tuấn Hiệp văng xuống.

“Sa!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp điều khiển Bôn Tiêu quay đầu chạy đến hướng thành Lạc Nhạn.


	149. Chương 149: Hỗn loạn

Cuối thu mát mẻ, mặt trời lên cao, bên bờ sông, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vào lòng Vũ Độc mà ngủ, bên ngoài là đại quân bao vây nhưng trong thành vẫn êm đềm.

Vũ Độc cũng buồn ngủ, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh dựa gốc liễu ngủ thiếp đi. Dù ngủ bờ ngủ bụi nhưng đây là giấc ngủ bình yên nhất từ sau khi rời Giang Châu, người của Ảnh đội có mai phục ở đâu cũng không thể nào chạy đến tận thành Lạc Nhạn đánh lén họ.

Mãi đến hoàng hôn Đoàn Lĩnh mới dậy, Vũ Độc gục đầu lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ như đứa trẻ, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nhúc nhích, Vũ Độc mơ màng dậy theo.

Hai người nửa mê nửa tỉnh, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn hôn y, nhưng chợt nhớ Vũ Độc đang là “cha” mình, sợ bị người ta thấy nên chỉ dụi cổ y.

“Tìm chỗ ở thôi.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói.

“Đừng quên giả câm điếc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc.

Vũ Độc suýt quên, cùng Đoàn Lĩnh đi tìm quán trọ trong thành, vẫn còn ít tiền, hai người đặt cọc thuê một phòng, dù gì cũng không ở lại thành Lạc Nhạn lâu, xài hết cũng chẳng sao.

Bên ngoài gõ cửa ba lần, là ám hiệu của Xương Lưu Quân, Đoàn Lĩnh mở cửa, Xương Lưu Quân chui qua cửa sổ, đặt bọc hành trang và kiếm Liệt Quang giấu trong người lên bàn.

“Đồ của các ngươi này.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Tìm nhanh còn về.”

Nói rồi, Xương Lưu Quân nghiêng người đổ ập xuống giường.

“Làm gì đấy?” Vũ Độc chẳng hiểu ra sao.

“Ngủ.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Nguyên đêm không ngủ rồi.”

Vũ Độc định bùng nổ, Đoàn Lĩnh vội ra dấu y nhỏ tiếng thôi, kẻo khách trong quán trọ nghe người câm nói chuyện.

“Chứ không phải mướn phòng cho ta hả?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

Vũ Độc nói, “Nhường ngươi phòng này.”

“Ê ê, đừng!” Xương Lưu Quân vội đứng dậy.

Nếu Vũ Độc trả phòng, tiểu nhị đến dọn, phát hiện trong phòng có thêm một người thì không thể ở lại được. Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mướn thêm phòng nữa.”

Hai người đành phải thuê thêm phòng cho Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh ở riêng, Xương Lưu Quân ở riêng, dặn người trong quán không được quấy rầy, gã buồn ngủ, rồi đóng cửa.

Vũ Độc lấy trong bọc hành trang một bộ trang phục đi đêm hơi rộng, chắc là của Xương Lưu Quân. Vũ Độc cột chặt dây lưng, nói, “Chờ đến khuya rồi ta lẻn vào phủ quan xem sao, em ngủ trước đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng mệt, “ừ” một tiếng, nằm xuống giường. Vũ Độc thay áo đen, che kín mặt, cúi đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh vươn tay kéo khăn che mặt của Vũ Độc, hôn môi y, hồi lâu sau hai người mới tách ra.

Vũ Độc nhảy ra cửa sổ, gõ cửa phòng Xương Lưu Quân ba lần, đối phương gõ lại một cái, ý là biết rồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh trằn trọc, ngủ không được. Nửa đêm, loáng thoáng có tiếng ồn, Đoàn Lĩnh như quay về đêm kinh hoàng ở Thượng Kinh thật lâu trước kia.

Chuyện gì thế? Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi bật dậy, nghe có tiếng binh lính kêu gào từ phía cuối ngã tư đường.

“Xương Lưu Quân!” Đoàn Lĩnh đập vách tường, vừa quay lại thì phát hiện Xương Lưu Quân cởi trần, chỉ mặc quần trắng, mặt nhàm chán đứng sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đây là lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Xương Lưu Quân không mặc quần áo… à không, là không mặc trang phục thích khách, nhìn chưa quen, suýt nữa không nhận ra.

“Bên ngoài có chuyện gì vậy?”

“Diễn tập.” Xương Lưu Quân mơ màng đổ cái rầm xuống giường Đoàn Lĩnh, ngủ.

“Ta muốn ra ngoài xem.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Muốn chết hả.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng, tiếng la bên ngoài ngày càng rõ, Đoàn Lĩnh ló đầu ra nhìn, nói, “Cháy rồi.”

“Ừ.” Xương Lưu Quân trở mình ngủ tiếp.

“Cháy kìa!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Làm sao bây giờ? Thành Lạc Nhạn bị công phá rồi sao?! Quân Nguyên đánh thành hả?!”

Đêm đó, người Nguyên tấn công, không biết chúng vào bằng đường nào, phía Đông Nam đỏ rực ánh lửa, dân chúng hoảng hốt, quán trọ cũng bắt đầu náo loạn, Đoàn Lĩnh sốt sắng.

“Xương Lưu Quân! Dậy mau!” Đoàn Lĩnh thúc giục.

“Ngủ ngủ ngủ.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Đừng léo nhéo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy qua lấy trang phục thích khách ném lên người Xương Lưu Quân, hô, “Quân Nguyên ùa vào thành rồi!”

“Ngươi chắc không?”

“Chắc chắn!” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, hắn đã nếm trải bao lần chiến tranh, chỉ nhìn thôi là đoán được quy mô cuộc tấn công, quân Nguyên đã giết vào thành nhưng số lượng không nhiều, vậy nên mới phóng hỏa phô trương thanh thế.

Trên đường lớn, quân Nguyên và quân Liêu đang giao chiến, tên bay vùn vụt, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mới ló đầu nhìn đã bị Xương Lưu Quân chộp eo kéo về. Ngay sau đó, có người xông vào quán trọ, người trong quán la hét ầm ĩ, Xương Lưu Quân ngủ không nổi nữa, đành phải đứng dậy mặc áo, chợt nghe tiếng cửa bị đá văng, tiếng la hét vang lên liên hồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe âm thanh đó thì giận không chịu nổi, chạy xung quanh lấy kiếm, lúc định lao ra ngoài thì Xương Lưu Quân đã cầm kiếm Bạch Hồng đâm xuyên cửa.

Trong hành lang vang tiếng hét thảm, Xương Lưu Quân rút kiếm về, đâm thêm lần nữa, quán trọ yên ắng trở lại.

“Xong.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ngủ tiếp thôi.”

“Đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không còn gì để nói, “Giờ mà còn ngủ hả?”

“Đi đâu?” Xương Lưu Quân cũng không còn gì để nói.

“Nói chung cứ rời khỏi đây trước đã!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Không chờ chồng ngươi hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng phải, nhưng hết cách rồi, tiếng chém giết ngày càng lớn, hắn không thể trơ mắt nhìn lửa chiến tranh lan ra khắp thành.

“Đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh mở cửa, ánh lửa sáng choang, đèn trong quán trọ bị hất văng xuống sàn, bén lửa.

Xác hai tên lính Nguyên nằm ngoài cửa, người giết lên lầu ngày một đông, Đoàn Lĩnh tháo cung từ một cái xác, đeo túi đựng tên. Xương Lưu Quân nằm lên tay vịn cầu thang trượt xuống, đi đến đâu quân Nguyên kêu thảm đến đó, xác chết la liệt.

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo cung, cài tên, bắn một tên về phía đại sảnh, xuyên thủng trán một tên lính Nguyên đang xông tới!

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy ra khỏi quán trọ, ven đường cháy hừng hực, cổng phía Đông thành Lạc Nhạn cũng có kẻ địch giết vào.

Xương Lưu Quân ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên tường, phóng qua mái ngói, nằm rạp trên lầu hai quán rượu đối diện.

“Chờ ở đây.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ta đi xem tình hình.”

Đoàn Lĩnh có cung tên nên chẳng sợ. Xương Lưu Quân băng qua mái hiên, chạy lên chỗ cao phóng tầm mắt nhìn ra xa rồi nhảy lên tháp.

Quán trọ dọc con phố đều đang bốc cháy, thế lửa lan mạnh, đám lính Nguyên đuổi giết dân chúng dưới phố, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo cung ngắm bắn, hàng loạt quân Nguyên trúng tên ngã ngựa.

Đường sá hỗn loạn, một bóng đen vút qua ngó dáo dác.

“Vũ Độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra là Vũ Độc, hô, “Ta ở đây!”

Tiếng la hét xung quanh át mất tiếng gọi của Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc lao vào biển lửa, Đoàn Lĩnh không kêu nữa, bắn một mũi tên vào đám cháy, ghim trúng cây cột trước mặt Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc quay lại, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh trên nóc nhà.

Y lập tức phóng đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, nhìn hắn từ trên xuống dưới, thở hổn hển, ánh mắt hoảng hốt.

“Làm ta sợ chết được, sao em ở đây có một mình thế hả?” Vũ Độc tức giận quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo khăn che mặt của Vũ Độc, hôn y, Vũ Độc bị khói hun, mặt toàn tro đen, ôm ghì lấy Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Phá thành rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Quân Liêu đang tìm cách bao vây.”

“Xảy ra chuyện gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc đáp, “Đêm nay quân Nguyên bất ngờ đánh úp, đốt trụi quán dịch ở thành Đông, không biết chúng vào bằng cách nào.”

Xương Lưu Quân nhảy xuống, Vũ Độc cau mày hỏi, “Sao ngươi không theo trông chừng hắn?”

“Không sao đâu.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Đã mặc giáp của Bạch Hổ Đường, còn biết bắn cung, sợ gì chớ.”

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy xuống ven đường, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đến phía Tây thành xem sao!”

Hắn nhớ lúc trước chạy nạn đã từng lánh trong ngôi miếu phía Tây, nếu nó vẫn còn thì đó sẽ là nơi nạn dân người Hán tụ tập.

Quân Nguyên lũ lượt đổ vào thành, Vũ Độc dừng chân, suy nghĩ, nói, “Nguy hiểm lắm, hay là ra khỏi thành trước rồi tính.”

“Đến Tây thành trước đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu không tìm được thì cũng đành thôi, hết cách rồi.”

Nơi bị tấn công là phía Tây thành, mật thám của quân Nguyên nhân lúc đêm xuống rồi giết lính gác cổng thành, mở cổng cho quân Nguyên ùa vào, quân Liêu đang cố gắng chống chọi, quân đội dồn hết về cổng Tây. Ngựa chiến xông tới, Vũ Độc bắt một con, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh chạy sang cổng Tây.

Đâu đâu cũng có dân chúng hoảng loạn tháo chạy, Đoàn Lĩnh biết một ông lão mù thì không thể chạy trong lúc này mà sẽ trốn ở khu vực gần miếu, nơi đó là hy vọng cuối cùng.

“Xung phong, lên!” Có người quát bằng tiếng Liêu.

Trên đường, quân Liêu phát động tấn công, Vũ Độc kéo ngựa lách qua, Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu lại, thấy một tướng lĩnh trẻ tuổi mặc giáp bạc dẫn đầu hơn trăm người xông thẳng vào quân Nguyên, khí thế không gì cản nổi!

Nhưng quân Nguyên ngày càng đông, chiếm ưu thế áp đảo, dựng khiên đẩy lùi quân Liêu, hai bên lao vào chém giết. Vũ Độc thấy cưỡi ngựa không qua được, bèn ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên lầu hai, băng nóc nhà.

Không biết Xương Lưu Quân đi đâu, hai người chạy trên mái hiên, Đoàn Lĩnh vô tình cúi xuống nhìn, thấy quân Liêu bị ép lùi về sau, tướng lĩnh trẻ tuổi không chống nổi đợt tấn công của quân Nguyên, nghiêng ngả trên lưng ngựa, hộ vệ xông lên phía trước dựng khiên chắn tên cho tướng lĩnh.

Trong thế trận người Nguyên có ai giận dữ gầm lên, quân Nguyên mở đường máu giết đến hướng tướng lĩnh kia.

Đoàn Lĩnh quyết đoán giương cung, bắn một tên như sao băng!

Thủ lĩnh quân Nguyên cầm trảm mã đao bị mũi tên của Đoàn Lĩnh bắn thủng mắt trái, đau đớn gào lên, vung đao trúng tướng lĩnh quân Liêu.

“Đi! Kệ họ!” Xương Lưu Quân xuất hiện, thúc giục.

“Khoan, chờ đã!” Đoàn Lĩnh lại kéo cung, thấy tướng lĩnh quân Liêu rạp mình trên lưng ngựa, quân Nguyên tiếp tục tấn công, Đoàn Lĩnh bắn một tên giúp tướng lĩnh kia phá vòng vây.

Mũ giáp của tướng lĩnh kia rơi xuống, nằm thoi thóp.

Nhìn mũ giáp, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra người này là nhân vật quan trọng của nước Liêu, bèn bảo Vũ Độc đưa hắn xuống, dắt ngựa qua một bên, áo giáp của tướng lĩnh hơn hai mươi cân, ngã ngựa rất nặng.

“Có sao không?” Đoàn Lĩnh lay tướng lĩnh.

Võ tướng kia tóc tai rối bời, bị trảm mã đao đập trúng, trong đầu nghe ù ù, cảnh trước mắt khi rõ khi nhòe.

“Đoàn Lĩnh?” Tướng lĩnh gọi.

Sau đó ngất xỉu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngây người như bị sét đánh.


	150. Chương 150: Bàng hoàng

Tại sao Gia Luật Tông Chân lại xuất hiện trong thành Lạc Nhạn?!

“Em quen y hả?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt không biết làm gì, có người giết đến, Vũ Độc rút kiếm chém chết hai tên lính Nguyên, chiến trường trên phố quá hỗn loạn, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đi! Đưa y theo!”

Họ đưa Gia Luật Tông Chân lách vào hẻm, xông vào sân sau nhà dân, trong nhà không có người, hẳn là chạy hết rồi.

Vũ Độc canh trước cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh cởi giáp của Tông Chân, kiểm tra cơ thể, trên người không có vết thương nhưng mũi trào máu, ắt là bị trảm mã đao đập chấn thương nội tạng. Mũ giáp hằn xuống một đường, do bị lực đánh quá mạnh để lại.

“Có châm không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Hai cây đủ rồi.”

Vũ Độc lấy hai cây châm bạc đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, quan sát Tông Chân.

“Y là vua Liêu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh châm một cây ổn định kinh mạch, cây còn lại đâm vào sau tai, từ từ xoay tròn, cực kỳ cẩn thận.

“Em đang dùng cách gì vậy?” Vũ Độc nói, “Coi chừng đấy, đừng làm bậy.”

Cha từng dạy, nếu bị ngã ngựa giữa lúc hành quân, đập đầu xuống đất sẽ gây xuất huyết dẫn đến hôn mê, phải lập tức rút máu đọng từ sau tai, nếu không, để máu đông lại sẽ khiến người bị thương nôn mửa, có thể không tỉnh lại được.

“Không sao đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Cấp cứu thôi.”

Lúc hắn rút châm, quả nhiên có máu đọng trào ra, Gia Luật Tông Chân vẫn bất tỉnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ y ngồi dựa tường, vỗ mặt y.

Gia Luật Tông Chân cao hơn nhiều so với lúc trước, hồi ở Thượng Kinh vẫn còn là thiếu niên, không ngờ hôm nay cởi giáp mới thấy y cường tráng chẳng thua gì võ tướng, có thể thấy hai năm qua y không hề bỏ bê rèn luyện, có lẽ y đã phải cố gắng hơn bất kỳ ai.

“Tông Chân.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng gọi.

Gia Luật Tông Chân buông lỏng đôi mày, Đoàn Lĩnh gặp lại Tông Chân, tâm tình rất phức tạp, vừa day dứt vừa không đành lòng, càng biết ơn vì y đã cho Nghiệp Thành mượn lương thực.

Đoàn Lĩnh vẩy thuốc bột lên vết thương của y, máu ngừng chảy.

“Quân Liêu tìm đến rồi kìa.” Vũ Độc ló đầu ra thăm dò, nói.

“Đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải bỏ lại Tông Chân, định ra ngoài thì Vũ Độc xua tay ra hiệu không thể đi bằng cửa, ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên bờ tường, trốn vào góc khuất lầu hai.

Tiếng hò hét dần lắng xuống, quân Nguyên rút lui, quân Liêu đã làm chủ tình hình. Có lẽ nhờ Hoàng đế đích thân tham chiến nên các binh sĩ thà chết chứ không khuất phục, lấy một địch trăm ép quân Nguyên lùi về cổng thành, thu hẹp chiến tuyến.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy đội cận vệ cầm đuốc vào sân, phát hiện Gia Luật Tông Chân bị thương thì hoảng hồn, vội nâng lên cáng đưa đi. Tia nắng đầu ngày ló dạng, Đoàn Lĩnh gặp lại bạn cũ, chuyện xưa như đã thuộc về kiếp trước.

“Hai người từng là bạn hả?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Mới gặp có mấy lần.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Xương Lưu Quân đuổi đến, đứng bên nóc nhà đối diện huýt sáo, Vũ Độc nói, “Đi thôi, đừng cho Xương Lưu Quân biết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, không nói nữa, cùng Vũ Độc nhảy xuống đường vào miếu tìm người.

Ngôi miếu hắn từng lánh nạn đã bị đốt rụi, mái ngói đè lên vô số xác người, ba người tìm xung quanh, tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng nặng nề.

Tiếng khóc quẩn quanh, Xương Lưu Quân và Vũ Độc hợp sức đẩy cột, cứu được không ít người.

“Không có.” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Sắp sáng rồi, giờ làm sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra hắn và Vũ Độc đang đóng giả cha con người Đảng Hạng, mà bây giờ Vũ Độc mặc trang phục đi đêm, lại thêm Xương Lưu Quân không rõ lai lịch, chỉ sợ khiến quân Liêu chú ý. Hai quân vừa đánh xong, lính tuần tra sẽ tản ra tìm lính Nguyên còn nấp trong thành, chẳng bao lâu nữa, toàn thành sẽ bị lục soát, nếu bị lọt vào tầm ngắm thì họ không thể tiếp tục qua mắt.

“Về thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thay đồ rồi từ từ nghĩ cách.”

Xương Lưu Quân lách vào hẻm, Vũ Độc chần chừ, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh tìm chỗ nào bí mật giấu mình rồi theo ta.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người rời khỏi ngôi miếu tan hoang, chạy dọc phố lớn.

Trong đầu hắn hiện lên gương mặt đầy khí khái hào hùng của Tông Chân thời niên thiếu, năm xưa y muốn đưa hắn về Trung Kinh, sau đó kinh thành thất thủ, mỗi người một ngả, y vẫn khỏe chứ?

Vừa rồi vội vàng chạm mặt, liệu y có nhớ chuyện xảy ra trước khi bất tỉnh không, hay chỉ cho rằng đó là ảo giác?

Tại sao y lại ở đây?

Trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh nảy ra vô số câu hỏi, băng qua phố, bất giác đi đến cửa sau một hiệu thuốc, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn, nhận ra đây là nơi mình từng nương náu, tuy đã hai năm trôi qua, không hiểu điều gì đã dẫn hắn về lại nơi này.

“Xương Lưu Quân!” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

“Về rồi.” Vũ Độc trả lời.

Vũ Độc ngồi xổm trên mái hiên nhìn xuống, không biết xuất hiện từ đâu.

Đoàn Lĩnh định thử xem Xương Lưu Quân còn ở đây không, vừa khéo gã đi rồi, hắn suy nghĩ một lát, nói với Vũ Độc, “Ta muốn vào xem.”

“Đây là đâu?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Nơi ta từng ở.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Năm đó, trên đường về Tây Xuyên, ta đã trú ở đây một thời gian.”

“Vào thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta canh bên ngoài cho.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy vòng qua hẻm sau, gõ cửa, cửa không khóa, bèn đẩy cửa vào, người không nhà trống, chỉ thấy vụn giấy lả tả.

Không biết cả nhà ông chủ đi từ khi nào, đúng là vật đổi sao dời, Đoàn Lĩnh vào xem phòng củi mình từng ở, vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi.

Vũ Độc nhảy vào sân, nhìn xung quanh, Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Chỗ này từng là ổ của ta nè.”

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Mùa đông năm ấy?”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn luôn biết ơn tòa thành này, hắn băng qua sân, muốn ra từ cửa chính, tủ thuốc đã bị hỏng nặng, mấy hộc đựng thuốc gần như bị gom sạch.

“Chắc là ông chủ chạy mất rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc nói, “Chưa chắc, em nhìn kìa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang nói chuyện với Vũ Độc, suýt vấp thứ gì đó ngã sấp mặt, hắn hoảng hồn đứng lại. Hình như có người nằm sau quầy thuốc bừa bộn.

Vũ Độc phá ra cười, như biết trước Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ bị hù.

Chắc là người lang thang, Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn đánh thức người ta, nói, “Đi thôi.”

Nhưng kẻ lang thang đó đã bị đánh thức, run lẩy bẩy bò dậy, mò mẫm tìm cái chén mẻ đưa ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh móc một đồng tiền ném vào chén.

“Cảm ơn…”

Đó là một ông lão, ông lão nghe tiếng đồng tiền rơi vào chén, vội đa tạ.

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt thấy như đã nghe giọng nói này ở đâu, nhưng nhất thời không nhớ nổi.

“Ông này.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

“Đại nhân giàu sang phú quý xin rủ lòng thương lão già không nơi nương tựa…”

_“Hoành thánh đây—“_

Tiếng rao khàn đục kéo Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại đêm gió tuyết nơi thành Nhữ Nam năm xưa.

Hắn đứng ngây ra, run bần bật.

“Sao vậy?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Mở cửa ra…” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng.

Vũ Độc nhảy lên quầy thuốc, phóng lên xà nhà đá văng mái ngói, bụi bặm rơi xuống, nắng rọi vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh từ từ quỳ xuống, kinh ngạc nhìn ông lão.

Ông lão mù hai mắt, ngẩng đầu, cảm giác được điều gì, toàn thân bốc mùi khó ngửi, dưới đất trải chiếu cói và đệm bông rách nát, hiển nhiên đây là nơi ẩn nấp của ông lão, quân Liêu và quân Nguyên chém giết ngay trên con phố gần đó mà không có ai xông vào nơi này.

“Ông là Thất… Thất Công?” Đoàn Lĩnh run rẩy, cảm giác như giọng nói này không còn là của mình.

Cuối cùng hắn cũng nhớ ra, Vũ Độc lập tức bịt miệng Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn ra sau quầy.

“Ai… ai gọi ta?” Ông lão mù run giọng hỏi.

“Đừng nói gì hết!” Vũ Độc thì thầm bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức bàng hoàng, ông lão này chính là Tiền Thất bán hoành thánh ở con hẻm kế bên Đoàn gia trong thành Nhữ Nam! Nhất thời hắn không nhớ nổi ông ấy họ gì, ngày xưa đám trẻ con chỉ hay gọi ông là Thất Công, nghe nói ông đã bán hoành thánh ở Nhữ Nam cả đời, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng gọi ông là Thất Công. Hắn nghĩ đến lời dặn của Trường Sính mới nhớ ra ông lão họ Tiền, người mà Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn tìm chính là ông lão bán hoành thánh Tiền Thất!

“Ông ấy… ông ấy là…”

“Suỵt.”

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh ra khỏi hiệu thuốc. Hai người lẩn vào hẻm, Vũ Độc ghé tai bên môi Đoàn Lĩnh, ra dấu hắn đừng lớn tiếng kẻo bị ông lão nghe thấy, tai của người mù rất thính.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng kể lại đầu đuôi câu chuyện, trước đó hắn cho rằng mục tiêu là người trong Đoàn gia nên không hề liên tưởng đến Tiền Thất, kết quả chứng minh Mục Khoáng Đạt đã sinh lòng nghi ngờ! Không chừng do đêm đó đám A Mộc Cổ tiết lộ bí mật nên Mục Khoáng Đạt bắt tay điều tra thân thế Thái tử, sau đó phái Trường Sính đi tìm người.

Lúc này Đoàn Lĩnh đã hiểu tất cả.

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng đến mức run bần bật.

“Để Xương Lưu Quân đưa ông ta về.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng tiếp xúc với ông ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại vừa rồi, lưng toát mồ hôi lạnh, nếu không nhờ Vũ Độc kéo lại, suýt chút nữa hắn đã nói mình là Đoàn Lĩnh rồi.

Chờ đến khi Xương Lưu Quân, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính dò hỏi, biết đâu ông lão lẩm cẩm kể rằng gặp được người quen trong hiệu thuốc thì Đoàn Lĩnh hết đường chối cãi.

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lát, sau đó nói, “Giao ông ta cho họ đi.”

“Giao cho ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh không còn suy nghĩ được gì.

“Cho Mục Khoáng Đạt.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Mình chờ thời, chừng nào hai bên đối chất giữa triều thì em ra mặt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh không còn tâm trí xem xét tình hình, đêm nay xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh ép mình bình tĩnh, nói, “Huynh nói đúng.”

“Giờ mình về quán trọ tìm Xương Lưu Quân.” Vũ Độc nói, “Giữ nguyên kế hoạch, bảo Xương Lưu Quân tới đón ông ta.”

“Nhưng ta lỡ kêu tên ông ấy rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Nếu lúc xét hỏi ông ấy nhắc chuyện này thì sao?”

“Không sao.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Nói là lúc về chúng ta dò hỏi được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh miễn cưỡng gật đầu, tâm tình bấn loạn.


	151. Chương 151: Trốn chạy

“Vậy ta phải ở đây canh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Kẻo ông ấy bỏ đi.”

“Hay là đưa ông ta theo luôn?” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Để ta cõng về.”

“Dễ bị chú ý lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Nhất định sẽ bị binh sĩ bắt lại hỏi!”

“Lấy đại lý do gì cũng được.” Vũ Độc nhỏ giọng nói, “Bảo là giữa đường cứu được ông ta.”

“Huynh mặc như vầy.” Đoàn Lĩnh sờ trang phục đi đêm của Vũ Độc, nói, “Rồi cõng một ông lão, lính Tuần phòng ti sẽ không tin đâu, lúc đó mà bị bao vây thì huynh sẽ vướng tay đấy.”

Tiền Thất đã tám mươi ba, ngay đến Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không ngờ ông ta sống lâu đến thế, năm xưa ở Nhữ Nam ông cũng đã hơn bảy mươi, ngày nào cũng gánh hoành thánh bán dọc đường, thấm thoắt đã qua tám năm, ông ấy vẫn còn sống như một kỳ tích.

“Vậy ta đi nhanh về nhanh.” Vũ Độc nói.

Mặt trời lên cao, quân Liêu kiểm tra nghiêm ngặt, vào lục soát từng nhà xem có quân Nguyên trà trộn trong thành không, còn chần chừ thì lát nữa Vũ Độc sẽ không dễ dàng qua mặt họ.

“Huynh đi mau đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, chạy ra trước hiệu thuốc nhìn qua cửa sổ, ông lão ngơ ngác ngồi trong phòng, cầm cái chén mẻ, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Vũ Độc nhảy lên mái nhà, chạy đi nhanh nhất có thể.

Đoàn Lĩnh dần bình tĩnh lại, ngẫm nghĩ, chẳng lẽ cả Đoàn gia không còn ai sống sót hay sao? Tại sao Trường Sính lại tìm Thất Công chứ không phải Đoàn phu nhân? Hay là Đoàn gia đã chuyển nhà để tránh chiến loạn, sau đó không tìm ra tung tích?

Quân Liêu tuần tra ngang phố mấy lượt, Đoàn Lĩnh dạo lòng vòng trên đường kẻo người ta thấy hắn lấp ló trong hẻm rồi sinh nghi.

Lửa chiến tranh chưa lan đến con phố này, cửa hàng hai bên đường vẫn còn hoạt động, chuẩn bị bắc chảo chiên bánh bán.

Đoàn Lĩnh sang bên kia đường bỏ bảy đồng tiền mua hai cái bánh bao nhét trong túi, nhìn trái nhìn phải, định băng qua đường thì chợt thấy một người.

Người kia dắt Bôn Tiêu, sương gió mỏi mệt đứng giữa phố. Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng mình hoa mắt, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Hai người đối mặt, đầu óc Đoàn Lĩnh trống rỗng.

“Cuối cùng cũng tìm được con.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đây là sự kiện chấn động thứ ba trong mười hai canh giờ ngắn ngủi, Đoàn Lĩnh không nói nên lời, hắn cũng không còn thời gian cân nhắc mà dứt khoát co giò chạy!

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đuổi theo.

Trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ còn một ý nghĩ là chạy! Hắn không thể để Lang Tuấn Hiệp bắt, cũng không thể cho gã biết tung tích Tiền Thất! Phải tranh thủ thời gian cho Vũ Độc!

May mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp không biết hắn đang làm gì, chỉ muốn đuổi theo, nhưng đã khiến dân chúng ven đường chú ý, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy vào nơi đông người, hô, “Cứu mạng—”

Cách đó không xa, quân Liêu quay lại, Đoàn Lĩnh dốc hết sức chạy đến hướng quân Liêu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng tăng tốc, lao đến như chim cắt, rút ngắn khoảng cách gần một trượng!

Đoàn Lĩnh vọt đến trước mặt ngựa chiến, quay đầu nhìn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhanh hơn hắn rất nhiều, lẳng lặng áp sát sau lưng hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức lăn qua bụng ngựa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhảy lên, đạp đầu ngựa, quét kiếm Thanh Phong, máu văng đầy trời!

Đoàn Lĩnh bò dậy, không dám quay lại, thấy chỗ nào đông thì lao đến chỗ đó, quân Liêu bốn phía tụ lại, rống lên, giục ngựa xông đến hướng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa chạy vòng ra phía sau đàn ngựa thì bị quân Liêu tóm lấy.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị mười mấy binh sĩ bao vây, thấy không bắt được Đoàn Lĩnh, gã xoay người chạy vào hẻm, biến mất.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết mình vừa dạo qua cổng địa ngục, thở hổn hển, bị quân Liêu chộp lấy, Đoàn Lĩnh vùng vẫy, Vũ Độc không ở đây, hắn không được hành động một mình, nhất định Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ quay lại. Đoàn Lĩnh nhanh trí dùng tiếng Liêu hô, “Dẫn ta đến gặp Tông Chân! Ta là người đã cứu y!”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết sau đêm qua, khi về Gia Luật Tông Chân sẽ nghi ngờ, chỉ cần y từng nhắc đến hắn thì nói như vậy là người ta sẽ dẫn hắn đến gặp y!

Quả nhiên, quân Liêu dừng mọi động tác, đội trưởng và các binh sĩ rỉ tai nhau, dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm cầu mong Lang Tuấn Hiệp đừng phát hiện sự tồn tại của Tiền Thất, Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân mau quay lại, bằng không thì buộc phải mặc cho số phận…

Nhưng tại sao Bôn Tiêu lại ở chỗ Lang Tuấn Hiệp?!

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nghĩ đến một khả năng, lẽ nào Trường Sính đã bị giết?!

Trong phủ canh gác rất nghiêm, Đoàn Lĩnh được dẫn vào sân, binh sĩ bảo hắn chờ rồi đi thông báo. Đoàn Lĩnh như chim sợ cành cong, quan sát lực lượng phòng thủ, thầm nghĩ không biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp có phá được hệ thống phòng ngự này không. Binh lính trong phủ đều là thân vệ của Gia Luật Tông Chân, hẳn là sẽ không thua một thích khách đâu, nếu không thì chẳng lẽ tứ đại thích khách muốn giết ai là giết à?

Lát sau, Gia Luật Tông Chân cởi trần, chỉ mặc mỗi quần dài kích động hò hét chạy đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, đè hắn xuống đất.

Gia Luật Tông Chân cười nắc nẻ, Đoàn Lĩnh mặt như màu đất, thầm nghĩ cuối cùng cũng an toàn.

Gia Luật Tông Chân quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nước mắt rơm rớm.

“Đúng là đệ rồi.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói bằng tiếng Hán, “Ta biết không phải là mơ mà, Đoàn Lĩnh, đệ về rồi.”

Khoảnh khắc đó, vô vàn cảm xúc ùa về, Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười.

Gia Luật Tông Chân kéo tay Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy. Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đầu còn đau không?”

“Vết thương nhẹ thôi.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Chẳng đáng gì.”

Y nắm chặt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, dẫn hắn vào phòng lớn, trong phòng có lò lửa, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn nhờ Gia Luật Tông Chân phái người đến hiệu thuốc xem Tiền Thất đã được đưa đi chưa, rồi báo tin cho Vũ Độc, nhưng sợ Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấy người trong phủ ra tìm sẽ nghi ngờ.

Càng sợ hơn là Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân đang ở cùng một nơi, gọi Vũ Độc vào thủ phủ thì Xương Lưu Quân sẽ biết hắn quen vua Liêu, khi ấy không có cách nào giải thích cả.

Suy đi nghĩ lại, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tông Chân, khoan hẵng nói, huynh hãy cho người mang vật này đến An Vinh Đường phía Tây Bắc, tìm một người đàn ông mặc trang phục Đảng Hạng, mũ cắm lông đuôi nhạn màu nâu, cho y xem thứ này rồi dẫn y về đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tháo vòng tay Vũ Độc tặng, giao cho Tông Chân, Tông Chân lập tức dặn thuộc hạ làm theo, ra hiệu cho Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi, mắt đầy ý cười.

“Quả nhiên, ta đoán không sai.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Ta có viết một phong thư cho chú của đệ.”

“Huynh… sao huynh biết?” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy mình đã gặp nguy hiểm.

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Phí Hoằng Đức đích thân mang thư của đệ đến cho ta xem, ta từng đọc bài văn của đệ, đúng là giọng văn, nét chữ của đệ. Lần trước đệ gọi ta là bệ hạ, giờ lại gọi Tông Chân, vậy là đã chứng thực suy đoán của ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Gia Luật Tông Chân cho người hầu lui ra, Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Bảo họ tăng cường lính gác đi, có người muốn giết ta.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân biến sắc, dặn dò vài câu, bên ngoài đáp “vâng”, các cửa sổ lần lượt đóng lại, vang tiếng bước chân, mỗi cánh cửa có một người canh gác.

Trên mái ngói cũng có tiếng động, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn, trên nóc có ba hộ vệ.

“Đừng sợ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Họ đều là thân binh của ta, võ công cao cường, dù là mười ba hộ vệ của Hách Liên Bác cũng không thắng nổi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, cuối cùng cũng có thể thở phào.

“Có phải đệ còn nợ ta một lời giải thích không?” Gia Luật Tông Chân nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười uể oải, nhìn Gia Luật Tông Chân, mới hai năm ngắn ngủi mà họ đã trưởng thành cả rồi, tuy Gia Luật Tông Chân không thay đổi rõ rệt như Bạt Đô nhưng cũng chín chắn hơn nhiều, khí thế không giận mà uy.

“Huynh đã trồng cành đào đó trong vườn à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hôm nào dẫn đệ qua xem.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Năm nay ra quả rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, từ đầu đến giờ, Gia Luật Tông Chân luôn cười tủm tỉm, trừ lúc cười vui sướng khi vừa gặp lại thì y không biểu hiện buồn vui rõ ràng.

“Ăn chút gì không?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi, cũng không hối Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích ngay.

“Ăn.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, không biết binh sĩ đã tìm thấy Vũ Độc chưa.

Gia Luật Tông Chân ra lệnh, có người bưng trà sữa và sườn dê vào cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhịn đói cả đêm, ăn như hổ. Gia Luật Tông Chân móc dao cắt thịt cho hắn, hỏi, “Uống rượu không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, miệng ngốn đầy đồ ăn, nói không được, chờ nuốt xuống hết, hắn nói, “Ta mệt mỏi quá rồi.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân lẳng lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh lấp đầy bụng, biết không cần phải giấu diếm Gia Luật Tông Chân nữa, với mưu trí của y thì ắt đã đoán được đầu đuôi câu chuyện.

“Năm đó cha ta về phương Nam.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta lại kinh thành.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu kể kỹ càng chuyện năm xưa cho Gia Luật Tông Chân, kể đến khúc tìm về Tây Xuyên thì bên ngoài có người gõ cửa.

“Bệ hạ, người ngài muốn tìm đã đến.”

Binh sĩ đẩy cửa ra, Vũ Độc bước vào, biến sắc. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ hay quá, ra dấu cho Vũ Độc đừng kích động.

Vũ Độc quan sát Gia Luật Tông Chân, im lặng qua một bên ngồi xuống.

“Y là người đã cứu đệ hả?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi.

“Phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, đứng dậy qua ngồi kế bên Vũ Độc.

“Ta không thể theo huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Dù đã bị Thái Diêm chiếm mất vị trí, ta vẫn phải quay lại Trung Nguyên, đó là con đường duy nhất của ta.”

“Đệ là người nối ngôi của Nam Trần.” Sau khi nghe xong tất cả, Gia Luật Tông Chân không hề ngạc nhiên, chỉ cười nói, “Làm vậy là đúng.”

“Huynh nói xem.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sao huynh lại ở đây?”

Gia Luật Tông Chân suy nghĩ một chốc, nói, “Hàn Duy Dung muốn giết ta, đây là cái bẫy do lão bày ra, lão lừa ta tới, nhưng ta nghĩ việc này cũng là ý trời, nếu không nhờ lão, ta sẽ không gặp được đệ. Mỗi lần ta đứng bên bờ sống chết là đệ sẽ xuất hiện bên cạnh ta, chắc đó là duyên phận giữa chúng ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”


	152. Chương 152: Bất đồng

“Lại là Hàn Duy Dung à?!” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày.

Gia Luật Tông Chân đáp, “Tháng trước, ta định bí mật đến Tây Lương, hẹn gặp Hách Liên Bác ở biên giới để trao đổi vài việc, sơ ý để lộ tiếng gió rồi bị thuộc hạ bán đứng, Hàn Duy Dung sắp đặt sát thủ dọc đường muốn lấy mạng ta.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân thở dài, đứng dậy đi loanh quanh trong phòng. Đoàn Lĩnh không cần suy nghĩ cũng biết tại sao Gia Luật Tông Chân muốn tìm Hách Liên Bác, sau trận Đồng Quan, quan hệ giữa Trần và nhà Hách Liên trở nên gần gũi hơn nhiều, còn là thông gia với Hoài Âm hầu, nước Liêu muốn củng cố mối quan hệ với Tây Lương nên đế vương phải đích thân đến gặp, có thể thấy chuyện này cực kỳ quan trọng.

Chỉ không biết Gia Luật Tông Chân lôi kéo Hách Liên Bác để đối phó với Nam Trần hay với Hàn Duy Dung.

“Huynh bị sát thủ đuổi giết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nên chạy về phía Đông, Hàn Duy Dung thấy không thể xuống tay nên bán tin cho người Nguyên.”

“Đúng vậy.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Tùy tùng của Khả hãn và dũng sĩ hàng đầu nước Nguyên A Mộc Cổ dẫn binh xuôi Nam, hội họp với nhóm quân Nguyên phía Bắc, sau khi biết ta ở đây thì đuổi mãi không tha, ta đành phải tạm lánh trong thành Lạc Nhạn. Đệ thì sao? Đệ tới đây làm gì?”

“Chỉ tạt ngang thôi.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói một tràng dài mà Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ trả lời có bốn chữ.

Gia Luật Tông Chân cười nói, “Lục đục với láng giềng, không thể đón tiếp chu đáo, để đệ chê cười rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lẳng lặng nhìn Gia Luật Tông Chân, Gia Luật Tông Chân đứng dậy, nói, “Đệ đã cứu mạng ta hai lần.”

“Huynh đã trả ơn rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh cho ta mượn lương thực cứu dân chúng Nghiệp Thành, tính ra là ta nợ huynh mới phải.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Không tính như vậy được, dù gì thì ta vẫn đang nhờ Nam Trần che chắn, quý quốc không trao đổi Nghiệp Thành, Hà Gian và Xương Thành với Oa Khoát Đài là ta đã cảm kích lắm rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đó là đất phong của cha ta lúc còn sống, dĩ nhiên không thể trao đổi.”

“Đệ đi nghỉ đi.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Nghe nói có người đuổi giết đệ, ta đã phái hai mươi thân binh canh gác khoảnh sân của đệ, không có gì nguy hiểm đâu.”

“Không cần.” Vũ Độc đứng dậy, nói.

Gia Luật Tông Chân liếc Vũ Độc, không nói gì, gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh dùng lễ ngoại giao của sứ thần vái chào Gia Luật Tông Chân, hắn nhạy bén nhìn ra vẻ mất mát trong ánh mắt Gia Luật Tông Chân.

Gia Luật Tông Chân không đưa ra yêu cầu gì cả, mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh còn thấy lạ, vậy là xong rồi à? Nhưng nghĩ kỹ lại, hắn cũng chẳng thể giúp được gì, chỉ có hai người thì làm sao giải quyết đại quân bao vây ngoài thành. Huống hồ, Tông Chân không giống đám Hách Liên Bác và Bạt Đô, họ là bạn đồng cam cộng khổ cùng lớn lên với Đoàn Lĩnh, còn Tông Chân quen biết Đoàn Lĩnh khi đã làm vua, thân phận đế vương còn đó, y không thể gạt bỏ thể diện để nhờ Đoàn Lĩnh giúp đỡ.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc ra khỏi phòng lớn, có người đến dẫn họ về chỗ nghỉ.

Vũ Độc đột ngột dừng lại, Đoàn Lĩnh biết y có chuyện muốn nói, bèn quay lại ra dấu. Thân binh của Tông Chân rất thức thời, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh ra hiệu bèn lùi tuốt ra xa.

“Ông ấy đâu?” Rốt cuộc Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nhớ việc đang làm.

“Xương Lưu Quân đang canh ở hiệu thuốc.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Gã không có lệnh bài, không thể đưa ông ta ra ngoài, cần em nghĩ cách.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc cau mày hỏi, “Sao em lại đến đây?”

Đoàn Lĩnh kể lại chuyện trước đó, Vũ Độc biến sắc, trầm ngâm một hồi.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cưỡi Bôn Tiêu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ta có thấy.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Lúc Vũ Độc quay lại tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, Bôn Tiêu đang quanh quẩn trong hẻm, y cưỡi Bôn Tiêu tìm xung quanh, bị quân Liêu tra hỏi, suýt bị thộp cổ, may mà thân binh của Gia Luật Tông Chân đến kịp, dẫn Vũ Độc về thủ phủ.

“Trường Sính chết rồi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chưa chắc.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Em đoán là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ra tay à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chắc chắn là gã, gã gặp Trường Sính giữa đường bèn giết hắn. Gã từng cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu nhận ra gã nên mới chở gã tới đây, nếu ta đoán không lầm thì gã đã thừa dịp hỗn loạn khi phá thành để lẩn vào.”

“Nếu Trường Sính chết trong tay gã.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thì đâu có ai cho gã biết chuyện nội bộ, tại sao gã biết chúng ta đang ở thành Lạc Nhạn?”

“Bôn Tiêu nhớ đường nên chở gã đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có lẽ Bôn Tiêu thấy đại quân bao vây thành nên tưởng gã quay lại cứu ta.”

Đáng tiếc, Bôn Tiêu không biết nói, bằng không cứ hỏi nó là xong. Vũ Độc nói, “Khoan hãy xác định, có lẽ Trường Sính đã trốn thoát, hoặc Bôn Tiêu không nghe lời Trường Sính, giật đứt dây thừng tự chạy đi rồi gặp Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

“Có thể.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy có quá nhiều giả thiết, đầu óc rối bời, không biết nên phân tích từ đâu.

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Xin lệnh bài rời thành.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đi ngay.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, Vũ Độc nhận ra hắn đang do dự, trầm giọng hỏi, “Em đang nghĩ gì đấy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, không nói. Vũ Độc đổi nét mặt, hỏi, “Chẳng lẽ em muốn giúp người Liêu giữ thành?”

Đoàn Lĩnh tái mặt, ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc, hắn biết Vũ Độc có thù giết thầy với người Liêu, vừa rồi y không chém chết vua Liêu ngay tại chỗ là đã kiềm chế vì đại cục rồi.

“Ta đang nghĩ…” Đoàn Lĩnh cẩn thận lựa lời, không muốn chạm vào giới hạn của Vũ Độc, nhưng Vũ Độc có vẻ nóng giận.

“Cứ ở lại trước đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta sẽ không liều mạng vì người Liêu.”

“Ta cần Tông Chân sống sót!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu y chết thì Đại Trần sẽ gặp rắc rối!”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta không tin, sau này Gia Luật Tông Chân nhất định sẽ dẫn quân đánh phương Nam, thằng nhãi này có dã tâm.”

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, “Không như huynh nghĩ đâu, Vũ Độc, tin ta đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, giải thích, “Hàn Duy Dung đã giao dịch với người Nguyên hai lần, lần trước là khi Thượng Kinh sụp đổ, lão ta mượn tay người Nguyên giết Gia Luật Đại Thạch, lần này thì mượn tay người Nguyên giết Tông Chân.”

“Một khi Tông Chân chết, lão và Tiêu thái hậu sẽ thâu tóm binh quyền nước Liêu, huynh nghĩ xem, liệu Hàn Duy Dung có tiếp tục giao dịch với người Nguyên, cho chúng vượt biên giới tấn công Đại Trần hay không?”

Hai người im lặng hồi lâu, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta sẽ không bảo vệ vua Liêu, dù gì ta cũng không nói lại em.” Rồi xoay người đi.

“Vũ Độc!” Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo. Thân binh thấy hai người không nói chuyện nữa thì tiến đến, đứng trong hành lang chỉ Đoàn Lĩnh hướng đi của Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc nhảy lên tường, biến mất.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Vũ Độc!” Đoàn Lĩnh phát hoảng. Các thân binh cũng bó tay, dùng tiếng Liêu hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vị đó…”

Đoàn Lĩnh ép mình bình tĩnh lại, nói với thân binh, “Y có việc phải làm, đừng để ý, ta… tạm thời ở lại đây.”

“Cần phái người đến hầu hạ ngài không?” Thân binh hỏi.

“Không cần.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng, nằm vật xuống giường, mệt mỏi thở dài.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nghiêng trên giường ngẫm nghĩ, nhiều chuyện liên tiếp ập đến làm hắn không có thời gian để ý tâm trạng của Vũ Độc, đây là việc không thể lơ là. Vũ Độc là người quan trọng nhất của hắn, hai người là người yêu, không phải vua tôi. Vũ Độc càng không phải thứ vũ khí, hắn không thể bắt Vũ Độc cúi đầu chấp hành mệnh lệnh như cha.

Hắn đã đọc nhiều sách, biết nguyên tắc đế vương vô tình, nếu cha còn sống, lúc này cha sẽ làm gì?

Nếu là cha, nhất định cha sẽ phái Vũ Độc về Nghiệp Thành dẫn quân ra trận, bản thân ở lại thành Lạc Nhạn cùng Gia Luật Tông Chân chỉ huy quân đội, chờ thời cơ trong ngoài phối hợp công phá quân Nguyên.

Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh không làm được, ngay cả việc mở miệng đề nghị còn không làm nổi.

Có lẽ hắn thật sự không hợp làm Hoàng đế, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, quay mặt vào vách tường, ngủ thiếp đi.

Giai điệu du dương ngân vang trong mộng, là khúc Tương Kiến Hoan đã lâu không nghe.

Đoàn Lĩnh choàng tỉnh, là tiếng sáo của Vũ Độc. Ánh trăng trong trẻo, sương đêm se lạnh, Đoàn Lĩnh để chân trần chạy ra.

Hắn biết Vũ Độc đang nhắc hắn đừng quên mối thù Thượng Tử, đừng quên nỗi hận mất nước.

Đầu Đoàn Lĩnh đau như sắp nứt, thở dài, khoanh chân ngồi trước bàn, yên lặng nghe tiếng sáo. Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Tầm Xuân, cha… vô vàn hình ảnh lướt qua trước mắt.

Vũ Độc ngồi dựa mái cong trên nóc nhà, thổi sáo, âm vang nhỏ dần rồi lặng đi.

“Tiếng gì đấy?” Gia Luật Tông Chân bước ra hành lang, nghe tiếng nhạc văng vẳng như có như không giữa trời đêm, đi dọc hành lang đến ngoài sân của Đoàn Lĩnh, nghe tiếng sáo của Vũ Độc vọng ra.

“Mai này lên ngôi.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Em có lập hiệp ước kết tình anh em với nước Liêu không?”

“Chẳng phải ông nội ta đã làm thế rồi sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Cha ta cũng làm vậy, năm đó người Nguyên đánh Thượng Kinh, cha đã kết đồng minh với Gia Luật Đại Thạch, Tầm Xuân cũng từng khuyên cha.”

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Cho nên em cũng sẽ kết đồng minh?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết trả lời như thế nào, cuối cùng nói, “Một nửa non sông này là của huynh, huynh cũng có quyền quyết định, huynh muốn làm sao thì làm.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Nếu là người khác chắc chắn sẽ mắng Vũ Độc xối xả, nhưng dù có bị dồn ép đến mấy, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng sẽ không buông lời cay nghiệt, nhất là với Vũ Độc.

Ta là Thái tử hay do dự thiếu quyết đoán, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

Hắn buồn rầu quay vào phòng, đổ ập xuống giường.

Gia Luật Tông Chân ra hiệu đừng ai vào sân làm phiền, trầm ngâm một lát, xoay người đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, mặc quần áo ra sân, ngẩng đầu nhìn, Vũ Độc đã không còn ở đó nữa.

Hắn băng qua hành lang, đến ngoài thư phòng, gọi vọng vào, “Tông Chân.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân trong thư phòng đáp một tiếng, thân binh mở cửa cho hắn vào.

Canh tư, Gia Luật Tông Chân vẫn chưa ngủ, nhìn bản đồ trên bàn, phía Đông thành Lạc Nhạn là khe núi và Nhữ Nam, phía Đông Nam Nhữ Nam là Tầm Thủy, biên giới giữa Trần và Liêu, bờ Nam Tầm Thủy chính là Nghiệp Thành của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta cần chỉ thị rời thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Muốn đi hả?” Gia Luật Tông Chân ngẩng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, không có ý định níu kéo, chỉ nói, “Giờ mà ra khỏi thành là đụng thiên quân vạn mã đấy, đệ không đi được đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, thấy đúng như Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, Xương Lưu Quân tuy võ công cao cường nhưng phải mang theo một ông lão, gã là thích khách chuyên hành động một mình, giết ra giết vào không làm khó được gã, nhưng muốn dẫn một ông lão mù gần đất xa trời phá vây là bất khả thi.

“Ta chưa đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng ta cần dùng đến.”

“Đệ tính gọi viện binh giúp ta à?” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Trước đó đã nghe trong triều báo Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian có bốn nghìn binh mã, dù đệ điều động phân nửa cũng chỉ được hai nghìn người, không phải đối thủ của Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô đâu.”

“Bạt Đô đang ở trong trận địch à?” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng hỏi.

“Ta tưởng đệ biết rồi chứ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.


	153. Chương 153: Tâm sự

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nói gì.

“Đệ từng giao chiến với hắn đúng không?” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Trận đó thắng đẹp lắm, ta nghĩ có mất cả đời hắn cũng không quên được lần thảm bại ở Nghiệp Thành.”

“Đó là chiến công của Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta đâu có làm gì…”

Gia Luật Tông Chân trầm ngâm một hồi, Đoàn Lĩnh trải giấy trước mặt y, mài mực cho y, Gia Luật Tông Chân ngăn lại, gọi thị vệ vào.

“Với thân phận của đệ không nên làm những việc này.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể không khâm phục Gia Luật Tông Chân, từ lúc gặp lại, từng câu từng chữ y nói đều chứa ẩn ý nhưng rất biết điểm dừng, cũng không ép hắn quyết định việc gì.

Gia Luật Tông Chân viết chỉ thị rời thành, giao cho Đoàn Lĩnh, trời đã sáng, y hơi mệt, nói, “Ta ngủ một lát, đệ cứ tự nhiên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không muốn đi, cứ ngồi trong thư phòng. Gia Luật Tông Chân dựa sạp, nhắm mắt.

“Y có đối xử tốt với đệ không?” Gia Luật Tông Chân đột ngột hỏi.

“Ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh đang suy nghĩ phải làm sao mới thuyết phục được Vũ Độc, nghe Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi mới hoàn hồn, vô thức trả lời, “Tốt lắm, việc gì cũng nghe ta hết.”

“Đệ là con trai của Lý Tiệm Hồng.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Chẳng trách vừa gặp đệ lần đầu ta đã thấy không tầm thường, hệt như hòn ngọc rực rỡ. Nhưng đệ không giống cha đệ, Lý Tiệm Hồng làm việc không bao giờ hỏi ý người ngoài.”

“Ta làm việc cũng chưa bao giờ hỏi ý người ngoài.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Nhưng Vũ Độc không phải người ngoài.”

“Giữa y và hàng nghìn hàng vạn bách tính, bên nào quan trọng hơn?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi.

“Huynh muốn biết thật à?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Không nên biết thì hơn, kẻo muôn dân thiên hạ sẽ phỉ nhổ ta đấy.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Lúc nói vầy thì đệ rất giống Lý Tiệm Hồng.”

“Huynh chưa gặp cha ta bao giờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh thản nhiên nói, “Làm sao biết ta giống với khác cha chỗ nào?”

“Từng nghe rất nhiều chiến tích của Lý Tiệm Hồng.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Tuy là người nước thù địch nhưng vẫn là huyền thoại. Theo lý thì ta phải tìm đệ tính sổ mới phải, cha đệ đã giết rất nhiều người Liêu.”

“Người Liêu cũng đã giết không ít người Hán bọn ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Là người Liêu giết vào trước mà.”

“Thật lâu trước kia, người Hán vượt sông Tây Lạp Mộc Luân giết rất nhiều người Liêu, bọn ta đã suýt diệt tộc.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói.

“Trước đó nữa, người Liêu…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói say sưa.

“Còn nữa hả?” Gia Luật Tông Chân bật cười.

Đoàn Lĩnh không nghĩ ra, sách sử chỉ ghi tộc Khiết Đan xuất hiện lần đầu trong trận đại chiến bên bờ Tây Lạp Mộc Luân.

“Đoàn Lĩnh.” Gia Luật Tông Chân chợt hỏi, “Đệ có em gái không?”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chỉ có một chị bà con, nhưng huynh sẽ không muốn cưới đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng cảm thấy giữa hắn và Gia Luật Tông Chân có một sự ăn ý lạ kỳ, hệt như cảm giác lần đầu gặp mặt, hai người khá giống nhau ở vài phương diện.

Bên ngoài có tiếng động rất khẽ, hai người đồng loạt quay đầu.

Một bóng người vụt qua.

Thị vệ hô có thích khách, tất cả thân binh lập tức tập trung bảo vệ cửa phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng là Vũ Độc, vội nói, “Đừng đánh!”

“Đừng ra tay.” Gia Luật Tông Chân cười nói.

Thêm một bóng đen nữa xẹt qua, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác đó mới là Vũ Độc! Vậy bóng người trước đó là ai? Là Lang Tuấn Hiệp à?!

Thuộc hạ vào thưa, “Có người dòm ngó, bị thị vệ của khách quý phát hiện, đã đuổi ra khỏi phủ.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân cau mày, đoán được sơ lược, hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Là người đuổi giết đệ trên đường hả?”

“Có lẽ.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, thấp thỏm trong lòng, muốn đuổi theo nhưng không biết Vũ Độc đang ở đâu, làm sao biết hướng mà chạy?

“Võ công của người kia có áp chế được thích khách không?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm, lát sau đáp, “Sẽ không gặp nguy hiểm.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu, không nhắc nữa. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, Gia Luật Tông Chân không nói quá, thuộc hạ của vua Liêu ắt phải có năng lực sắp đặt điều tra, chỉ với một thích khách mà muốn ám sát vua một nước, đúng là vô lý.

“Ta đang nghĩ…” Gia Luật Tông Chân tiếp tục đề tài vừa rồi, “Cưới ai cũng không bằng cưới đệ, lấy đệ rồi thì thiên hạ thái bình.”

“Vớ vẩn.” Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nên khóc hay cười.

“Trước khi có tên Liêu, bọn ta từng có nam hậu.” Gia Luật Tông Châu trêu, “Đệ hay ta nắm giữ thiên hạ đều được, thế thì không cần phải đánh giết nữa, ta không cần phải lao tâm lo việc nước mà theo đệ học ngâm thơ, nói chuyện yêu đương.”

“Vậy người Nguyên thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh muốn cưới luôn Bạt Đô mở tam cung lục viện à?”

Gia Luật Tông Chân cười sằng sặc, đáp, “Tộc Bố Nhi Xích Kim toàn là lũ man rợ, không đáng ngại.”

“Nói nghe dễ vậy, chi bằng huynh gả cho ta đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Gia Luật Tông Chân mặc áo võ gấm đen chuyên dùng của vua Liêu, vóc dáng cao to hơn Đoàn Lĩnh, luôn toát ra sự dịu dàng nam tính rất đặc biệt, nói chuyện gần gũi như ông anh nhà bên, tạo cảm giác yên tâm cho bất cứ ai ở bên cạnh.

“Nếu có thể xóa bỏ chiến tranh thì gả cho đệ có mất gì đâu?” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Nhưng làm thế thì không công bằng với Hoàng hậu của đệ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng phá ra cười, cũng chỉ là nói đùa thôi, tình cảm của hắn với Tông Chân không giống với Vũ Độc, hắn thích Tông Chân chứ không yêu y, không có sự rung động và ỷ lại như với Vũ Độc.

“Để ta nghĩ cách.” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, nói.

“Xong chuyện này…” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Hai nhà sẽ không đánh nhau nữa.”

“Ta chỉ là Thái thú Hà Bắc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không quyết định được.”

“Trước sau gì đệ cũng sẽ về triều thôi.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Thằng nhãi Thái gia không phải đối thủ của đệ, hơn nữa còn có Phí Hoằng Đức giúp đệ mà, phu quân của đệ tuy cộc cằn nhưng ta thấy được y thật lòng thật dạ yêu thương đệ. Chờ ta bình an quay về, ta sẽ điều tra chuyện cũ của Thái gia, dù đệ có cần hay không, ta vẫn sẽ đưa bằng chứng đến Nghiệp Thành cho đệ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi dao động, có linh cảm rằng manh mối Gia Luật Tông Chân đang giữ vô cùng quan trọng, Thái gia là quan phương Nam, khi còn sống, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã dốc sức bảo vệ anh em Thái Văn Thái Diêm, hẳn là trong sở công thư nước Liêu còn giữ ghi chép liên quan đến Thái gia.

“Theo huynh, tại sao Thái Diêm phải làm vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta không biết nhiều về hắn.” Gia Luật Tông Chân đáp, “Nhưng ta đoán hắn rất hận người Hán. Trước kia, người dùng kế ly gián giết hết Thái gia chính là ông nội của đệ, người bày mưu là Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh. Để một kẻ có thù sâu tựa biển với nước Trần làm Thái tử là cực kỳ nguy hiểm, hắn sẽ kéo thiên hạ vào vòng xoáy chiến loạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói gì, đứng dậy đi, chợt nhớ ra một việc, quay đầu hỏi, “Ngày Thượng Kinh bị phá, có phải người Liêu đã lấy bội kiếm của cha ta không?”

“Bội kiếm?” Gia Luật Tông Chân trầm ngâm một hồi, đáp, “Không, đệ đang tìm nó hả? Để về rồi ta dò hỏi cho.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Gia Luật Tông Chân không việc gì phải lừa hắn, gật đầu, bước thẳng ra ngoài.

Trời sáng hẳn, gió lớn lùa qua, mới một đêm mà nhiệt độ lạnh hơn rất nhiều, gió rét từ phương Bắc thổi xuống, thành Lạc Nhạn đứng mũi chịu sào, là nơi mà mùa đông đến sớm nhất dọc dãy Trường Thành. Mặt đất đóng một lớp băng mỏng, băng vỡ vụn theo từng bước chân Đoàn Lĩnh.

Hắn giẫm băng chạy qua hành lang, dừng lại trong sân.

Xương Lưu Quân đang ngồi trong sân ăn gì đó, không thấy Vũ Độc.

“Vũ Độc đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đi giết Ô Lạc Hầu Mục rồi.” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Sao Ô Lạc Hầu Mục lại đến đây?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đưa chỉ thị rời thành cho gã, nói, “Ta không biết, đáng lẽ ngươi phải biết rõ hơn ta chứ.”

Xương Lưu Quân nheo mắt nhìn hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh dứt khoát phủi tay đẩy ngược nghi vấn về cho Xương Lưu Quân, khiến gã không hỏi thêm được gì.

Tại sao Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến đây, Xương Lưu Quân hẳn phải biết, ý Đoàn Lĩnh là chỉ có Trường Sính và Mục tướng tự biết mình đang làm gì, không chừng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến vì Tiền Thất.

“Ta mới thấy Bôn Tiêu ở sân sau, sao Bôn Tiêu chạy về đây?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhún vai, ý là sao hắn biết được?

“Ta phải ra khỏi thành một chuyến.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “E là Trường Sính tiên sinh đã gặp nguy hiểm.”

“Nếu gặp nguy hiểm thì giờ ngươi đi cũng muộn rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bắt Ô Lạc Hầu Mục biết đâu hỏi được tin tức.”

Xương Lưu Quân chần chừ một lát, sau đó nhảy lên nóc nhà, rời khỏi sân.

“Ê! Khoan đã!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô.

Hắn chưa kịp hỏi Tiền Thất ra sao, Xương Lưu Quân đã tự ý bỏ việc, chạy nhanh như chớp. Đoàn Lĩnh chợt cảm thấy nguy hiểm, nhưng Ảnh đội không đuổi đến thành Lạc Nhạn, trên thực tế, từ tháng trước, sát thủ mai phục ngoài Nghiệp Thành không có động thái nào cả.

Người duy nhất có thể đe dọa tính mạng hắn là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, bây giờ Vũ Độc đang đuổi bắt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hắn sẽ được an toàn.

Nói thì nói vậy nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn không yên tâm, suy nghĩ một hồi, nói với các thân binh, “Xin mượn vài người anh em vào phòng ngồi với ta một lát.”

Một trong hai thân binh bên ngoài chạy đi thông báo.

Đoàn Lĩnh vươn vai, ngoài sân quá lạnh, dường như mùa đông đã kéo về chỉ sau một đêm, vài ngày nữa, gió rét sẽ đổ vào thành Lạc Nhạn.

Có người vào phòng, chính là Thuật Luật Đoan trước đó được Đoàn Lĩnh cứu, Đoàn Lĩnh phải mất hồi lâu mới nhận ra, lúc đó hắn râu ria đầy mặt, giờ đã cạo sạch rồi. Năm xưa ở Thượng Kinh, người này chính là hộ vệ luôn đi theo Gia Luật Tông Chân, mang họ Thuật Luật thì hẳn là quý tộc nước Liêu, con cháu quý tộc làm thân binh cho Hoàng đế là chuyện bình thường.

“Là ngươi à.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Khỏe chưa?”

Thuật Luật Đoan tiến lên, quỳ một gối, dùng tiếng Hán nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đã khỏe, cảm tạ ơn cứu mạng của điện hạ.”

“Đừng gọi điện hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh giật thót, lưng toát mồ hôi lạnh, may mà Xương Lưu Quân không có đây, nếu không thì Tông Chân nói một hồi vui quá vô tình bán hắn luôn.

Đoàn Lĩnh gọi vài người vào bảo vệ mà chỉ có mỗi mình Thuật Luật Đoan đến, nếu do Tông Chân ra lệnh thì hẳn là y đã có sắp đặt, võ sĩ người Liêu này chắc chắn bản lĩnh không tầm thường.

“Hôm đó sao ngươi lại lạc vào quân doanh người Nguyên?” Đoàn Lĩnh hơi bất ngờ, Thuật Luật Đoan còn biết cả tiếng Hán.

“Bẩm điện… đại nhân.” Thuật Luật Đoan đáp, “Mạt tướng và đồng đội giả làm dân thường chạy khỏi thành, cho quân Nguyên bắt để trà trộn vào thăm dò tình hình quân sự cho bệ hạ. Lúc bỏ chạy trong trại tù binh, vì che chắn đồng đội nên bị A Mộc Cổ đâm bị thương.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, năm xưa chỉ gặp có một lần, giờ lại tình cờ cứu mạng Thuật Luật Đoan, ngẫm lại, hắn toàn cứu trúng người Liêu, hết cứu Hoàng đế rồi cứu thuộc hạ của Hoàng đế, đúng là có duyên.

“Vệ sĩ của ngài đâu?” Thuật Luật Đoan hỏi, “Phản bội ngài rồi hả?”

“Không không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Y… đi làm công chuyện, sẽ về nhanh thôi.”


	154. Chương 154: Hội thẩm

Mây đen rợp trời, gió đông gào thét, tuyết vụn lả tả, cả phía Nam lẫn Bắc Trường Thành đều đổ tuyết sớm, phần lớn dân chúng thậm chí chưa kịp làm công tác chuẩn bị cho mùa đông.

Vũ Độc cầm kiếm Liệt Quang, mặc trang phục Tây Lương, vạt áo tung bay, đạp lên bờ tường, nhảy xuống con hẻm nhỏ phủ tuyết, lông nhạn trên mũ phất phơ theo từng động tác, rũ tuyết vụn.

Sâu trong hẻm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện sau cánh cửa.

“Năm xưa đánh ở Thượng Kinh, ngươi có bao giờ nghĩ đến cuộc tái đấu ở Lạc Nhạn hôm nay không?” Tâm trạng của Vũ Độc rất tệ, đuổi đến tận đây, đã quyết phải giết Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngay trong thành.

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp trả lời đơn giản, biết không thể thoát khỏi Vũ Độc, chậm rãi rút kiếm Thanh Phong.

“Còn gì muốn nói không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn trả lời ngắn gọn.

Từ sau trận đấu ở Thượng Kinh tám năm trước, võ công, thứ hạng cũng như danh tiếng của tứ đại thích khách trở nên mơ hồ, không ai làm gì được ai, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thần bí khó lường, Vũ Độc lánh đời nhiều năm, Trịnh Ngạn chơi bời lêu lổng, và Xương Lưu Quân không có lệnh không tuốt kiếm.

Suốt tám năm, cả triều đình lẫn giang hồ không còn nghe có ai chết dưới kiếm tứ đại thích khách, cũng không nghe họ luận bàn võ công. Nhưng hôm nay, khí thế của Vũ Độc đã khác hẳn ngày xưa, có thể nói, đây là thời khắc y đang đứng trên đỉnh cao sự nghiệp!

Tình huống như quay ngược về lần giao chiến trong trường học ở Thượng Kinh, đất trời trắng xóa màu tuyết, lông nhạn trên mũ, vai áo của Vũ Độc phủ tuyết, tay áo Lang Tuấn Hiệp bay phần phật trong gió rét.

Một bông tuyết từ trời cao muôn trượng nhẹ nhàng đáp lên kiếm Thanh Phong, âm vang rất khẽ, vỡ làm hai.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra chiêu trước.

Vũ Độc cũng vung kiếm cùng lúc đó, hai người lướt qua nhau, nhanh đến mức chỉ còn là bóng mờ. Vũ Độc giẫm nền tuyết, xoay nửa vòng, hất tung bụi tuyết. Lang Tuấn Hiệp mượn lực nhảy lên tường đá, bật lại, dùng hết sức chém về phía Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc đột ngột đâm kiếm chếch xuống yết hầu Lang Tuấn Hiệp, kiếm Thanh Phong hóa thành quầng sáng bổ xuống tay phải Vũ Độc!

Vũ Độc không tránh, dùng vai đón kiếm. Lang Tuấn Hiệp chợt nhận ra điều gì, lập tức ngửa đầu né.

Chiêu kiếm thu lại trong chớp mắt, kiếm Liệt Quang sượt qua cổ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cắt đứt mấy sợi tóc.

Hai người đáp đất.

“Mặc giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang rồi à?” Giọng điệu Lang Tuấn Hiệp đầy mùi mỉa mai.

Vũ Độc cười hết sức gian xảo, trào phúng nói, “Không.”

Bấy giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp mới vỡ lẽ, vừa rồi Vũ Độc thật sự làm liều, đánh cuộc gã không dám lấy mạng đổi mạng, nếu hai bên không đổi chiêu, Vũ Độc sẽ bị thương nặng, còn gã sẽ bị đâm thủng yết hầu.

Hai người lẳng lặng quan sát từng cử động của đối phương, tuyết ngày càng lớn, đọng trên tóc và chân mày Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cao thủ quyết đấu không được để ý ngoại cảnh, một khi lơ là sẽ dẫn đến hậu quả thảm khốc.

Ngay lúc này, đầu hẻm vang tiếng sàn sạt, người thứ ba xuất hiện sau lưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp biết lần này gã không thể chạy được nữa.

Bóng người cao to chặn ngay đầu hẻm, khoanh tay đứng nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Xương Lưu Quân đến.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thở loạn nhịp, mũi kiếm run theo, xoay người dựa lưng vào tường, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

“Đừng mơ hão.” Một giọng vang lên, “Muốn trốn hả?”

Trịnh Ngạn cà lơ phất phơ ngồi trên bờ tường.

“Trịnh Ngạn?” Xương Lưu Quân kinh ngạc.

Vũ Độc mỉm cười, hiển nhiên việc này đã nằm trong kế hoạch của y.

“Đúng là làm khó người ta.” Trịnh Ngạn cầm ống trúc đựng Thiêu Đao Tử, nói, “Cả đám tự dưng kéo tới lãnh địa nước Liêu, ai không biết còn tưởng có chuyện động trời.”

“Ngươi tới từ bao giờ?” Xương Lưu Quân cảnh giác hỏi.

“Tới được một lúc rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói với Xương Lưu Quân, “Đêm trước, ta thừa dịp người Nguyên tiến đánh để chui vào thành, đụng phải Vũ Độc trước quán rượu.”

Xương Lưu Quân không biết Trịnh Ngạn có thấy Tiền Thất chưa, nhưng nếu hắn đã chạm mặt Vũ Độc trước thì hẳn là bí mật vẫn chưa bị lộ.

Nhân lúc Xương Lưu Quân đang ngập ngừng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đột ngột lao đến hướng Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc đang suy nghĩ, thấy vậy thì lập tức thu kiếm, tung chưởng khóa tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lách người qua, Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân đồng loạt xông đến!

—o0o—

Tuyết lông ngỗng phủ trắng tán thanh tùng trong sân.

Đã hai năm rồi Đoàn Lĩnh chưa thấy tuyết, không khỏi hoài niệm khoảng thời gian ở Thượng Kinh, tuyết rơi ba ngày ba đêm, phủ trắng đất trời, khuất lấp tang thương.

Hắn nhìn ra sân, Thuật Luật Đoan cũng nhìn ra sân, hai người cứ lẳng lặng ngồi như thế.

“Ngươi từng về Thượng Kinh chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Về rồi.” Thuật Luật Đoan đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Thượng Kinh bây giờ sao rồi?”

“Sống lại rồi.” Thuật Luật Đoan nói, “Năm ngoái ta theo bệ hạ lên Đông Bắc săn bắn, tuyết đã chôn vùi đau thương ngày xưa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi về trường học, Tích Ung Quán, chợ và quán rượu, nhiều nơi vẫn ngoan cường mở cửa buôn bán, trường học đã dời về Trung Kinh, tuy sống lại nhưng chẳng còn phồn thịnh như trước nữa.

“Trung Kinh là nơi như thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa đến đó lần nào.

“Đại nhân, y như Thượng Tử vậy.” Thuật Luật Đoan ngẫm nghĩ một lát, đáp.

Đề tài này vô cùng nhạy cảm, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu cảm giác được Thuật Luật Đoan không phải thị vệ bình thường, Tông Chân cho Thuật Luật Đoan biết thân phận của hắn, Thuật Luật Đoan còn dám nhắc đến Thượng Tử, có lẽ đã được Gia Luật Tông Chân dặn hãy coi hắn là bạn, không phải né tránh những vấn đề đặc biệt.

“Ta chưa thấy Thượng Tử bao giờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Bệ hạ rất thích những thứ của nước Trần.” Thuật Luật Đoan nói, “Thích thơ ca từ phú của người Hán, mỗi lần có người mang tranh chữ từ phương Nam tới là bệ hạ sẽ hỏi về ngài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, bên ngoài bỗng nghe tiếng ồn.

Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân áp giải một người loạng choạng bước vào, Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt đứng dậy, hất đổ bàn trà.

“Ngươi là ai?” Vũ Độc nhìn Thuật Luật Đoan che chắn phía trước Đoàn Lĩnh, chẳng hiểu ra sao.

“Ra ngoài!” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng quát.

Thuật Luật Đoan quan sát Vũ Độc, định gọi người, Đoàn Lĩnh bình tĩnh lại, nói, “Thuật Luật Đoan, ngươi ra ngoài trước đi.”

Thuật Luật Đoan ôm quyền, lui ra, có người khác bước vào, là Trịnh Ngạn vừa cười tủm tỉm vừa chà xát tay, nói, “Lạnh quá, Vương đại nhân sà vào lòng ta cho ấm này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn kinh ngạc, Thuật Luật Đoan bên ngoài đóng cửa lại, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn người đàn ông bị Vũ Độc áp giải vào, trên đầu trùm vải, liệu có phải là…

Vũ Độc gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh nói vọng ra ngoài, “Thuật Luật Đoan, ngươi ra sân chờ đi, hôm nay không cần phải tới đây nữa.”

Thuật Luật Đoan đáp một tiếng, đi xa, Đoàn Lĩnh thắp đèn, vì có tuyết nên dù là ban ngày nhưng trong phòng tối mù.

Sau khi thắp đèn, Xương Lưu Quân mới lột vải trùm đầu của người đàn ông kia.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ dưới đất, khóe môi rướm máu, mặt tái nhợt, lẳng lặng ngẩng đầu đối mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc, Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn lần lượt ngồi xuống, Trịnh Ngạn qua ngồi kế Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc vừa mới ngồi xuống lập tức bật dậy, mặt đằng đằng sát khí, Trịnh Ngạn đành phải nhường chỗ, nói, “Chẳng phải đang cãi nhau à? Tưởng ngươi không cần người ta nữa thì đưa đây.”

“Câm cái mỏ chim ngươi lại.” Vũ Độc gắt, qua ngồi bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, bùng phát khí thế, như con báo bung vuốt nhe nanh bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Bọn ta bắt được gã trong hẻm.” Xương Lưu Quân ngồi vắt chân trên bàn trà, nói.

Vũ Độc vẫn đội mũ của người Đảng Hạng, ngồi bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, một tay để lên đầu gối, tay kia vòng qua ôm Đoàn Lĩnh từ phía sau.

Trịnh Ngạn biếng nhác dựa góc tường, lắc ống trúc, vẫn còn một ít rượu, bèn giật nút hớp một ngụm.

“Ai nói trước đây?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Từ từ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta hỏi trước.”

Hắn không hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp mà hỏi Trịnh Ngạn, “Trịnh Ngạn, sao ngươi tới đây?”

“Các ngươi ra ngoài đốn cây thôi mà đi hết nửa tháng.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Thuộc hạ tìm không ra, về hỏi phải làm sao, Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh đoán các ngươi chạy lên Tây Bắc đến Nhữ Nam. Ta đến Nhữ Nam, tìm được hai cái xác, lần theo vết bánh xe thấy dẫn vào quan đạo nên đoán các ngươi đến thành Lạc Nhạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Trịnh Ngạn quá thông minh, chỉ là rất hiếm khi ra tay chứ chẳng phải hạng hữu danh vô thực.

“Tiếp tiếp.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Các ngươi đến thành Lạc Nhạn làm gì?”

Không ai trả lời.

Trịnh Ngạn thấy Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không trả lời, bèn hớp ngụm rượu, lẩm bẩm, “Ta vừa vào thì thành bị tấn công nên đi chôm rượu uống, ai dè tông trúng chồng ngươi đang chạy xuôi chạy ngược tìm ngươi đến phát điên, suýt tuốt kiếm giết người nhưng được ta khuyên.”

“Sau đó có người cầm vật làm tin đến gọi y vào thủ phủ, sợ ngươi gặp bất trắc nên ta ở ngoài chịu đói chịu rét chờ tiếp viện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh áy náy nhìn Vũ Độc, nhưng Vũ Độc không có biểu cảm gì cả, mặt vẫn đơ ra như vậy.

Trịnh Ngạn nhướn mày, ý là chuyện sau đó thì biết rồi khỏi kể.

Đoàn Lĩnh hết nhìn Xương Lưu Quân rồi nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nói, “Hỏi xong chưa? Tra khảo gã đi.”

Từ sau khi vào phòng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn mãi nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh bị gã nhìn cho phát hoảng, khoảng cách quá gần, hắn cảm giác Lang Tuấn Hiệp có thể giằng đứt dây thừng, xông đến bóp cổ hắn bất cứ lúc nào.

Đoàn Lĩnh bất giác nhích người lùi về phía sau, Vũ Độc siết chặt vòng tay, khích lệ hắn.

“Ai hỏi trước?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

“Ta trước.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Khó hiểu quá, Ô Lạc Hầu đại nhân vượt nghìn dặm xa xôi đến thành Lạc Nhạn làm gì? Ngắm trúng Vương thái thú nhà chúng ta rồi à?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Việc này ngươi phải hỏi Xương Lưu Quân kìa.”

Xương Lưu Quân, “…”

“Trường Sính đâu?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

“Không biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Tại sao Bôn Tiêu đi theo ngươi?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Gặp giữa đường nên dẫn tới đây.”

“Trường Sính?” Trịnh Ngạn cau mày, “Hắn cũng tới đây à?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói gì, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Thái tử phái ngươi đến đúng không?”

“Các vị.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ dưới đất, tay bị buộc dây thừng gân trâu, trầm giọng nói, “Mưu sát mệnh quan triều đình, thủ phạm khép tội gì, tòng phạm khép tội gì, các vị hẳn phải biết.”

“Đương nhiên là biết.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói, “Thế nên ngươi sẽ không có cơ hội khép tội bọn ta đâu.”

Mọi người rùng mình, Vũ Độc đã có ý định giết người diệt khẩu, tuy thích khách giết người là chuyện bình thường như cơm bữa, nhưng tứ đại thích khách giết lẫn nhau là chuyện rất nghiêm trọng. Tim Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên cổ họng, Vũ Độc muốn ra tay thật sao?

“Không ổn đâu.” Xương Lưu Quân ý thức được mức độ nghiêm trọng của việc này, gã không có thù sâu oán nặng với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, tuy đứng bên phe Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhưng chưa được Mục Khoáng Đạt đồng ý, gã không dám tự tiện giết một người quan trọng như vậy.

“Ta có mật chỉ của Thái tử.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Nhận lệnh đến thành Lạc Nhạn điều tra việc quân nước Liêu.”

“Vậy tại sao ngươi ám sát ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa ra lý do chính đáng, mọi người không có bằng chứng kết tội gã, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh đủ nhanh trí phủi sạch biện minh của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cười nói, “Con chưa chết.”

“Ta chưa chết không có nghĩa là ngươi chưa từng đuổi giết ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Giết mà phải khiến đối phương chết mới gọi là giết người.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Con chưa chết, ta không giết con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn vòng vo với gã, hỏi, “Vậy thì đổi cách nói khác, tại sao ngươi cầm kiếm đuổi theo ta? Vì bọn ta đã làm hỏng việc của ngươi nên muốn giết ta diệt khẩu à?”

“Làm hỏng việc gì?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân bất giác ngồi thẳng lưng, Vũ Độc biến sắc.

“Con định phanh phui việc đó ngay bây giờ à?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày, nói, “Con là đứa trẻ thông minh, ta biết con sẽ không làm thế.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Xương Lưu Quân, tuy gã che mặt, không thấy được biểu cảm nhưng xem phản ứng thì Đoàn Lĩnh đoán nhất định gã đã biết Thái Diêm là Thái tử giả, nhưng không biết hắn mới là Thái tử thật.

Hắn nhìn sang Trịnh Ngạn, Trịnh Ngạn nghiêm túc hẳn lên, rất có thể Trịnh Ngạn đã nghi ngờ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa nói vậy, Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn đồng loạt chuyển hướng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc cũng thấp thỏm nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Nhất thời, tất cả người trong phòng đều dồn mắt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.


	155. Chương 155: Vô tình

“Ta cũng chẳng biết nhiều hơn các vị đang ngồi ở đây, không lẽ Ô Lạc Hầu đại nhân nhận lệnh đến giết A Mộc Cổ?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Một câu của Đoàn Lĩnh nhẹ nhàng ném củ khoai phỏng tay về cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Trịnh Ngạn mỉm cười.

“Có lý.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói.

Đêm A Mộc Cổ bỏ chạy, Xương Lưu Quân đã nghe toàn bộ, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết Trịnh Ngạn có nghe hay chưa, nhưng hắn đoán Trịnh Ngạn cũng biết chuyện nội bộ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Chuyện này không nói đùa được đâu, Vương đại nhân.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Có những chuyện nghe như đùa nhưng hóa ra lại là thật, Ô Lạc Hầu đại nhân…”

Nói đến đây, Vũ Độc xòe tay trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác.

Vũ Độc chỉ ngực áo Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, móc Kim Ô đặt vào tay Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc cầm Kim Ô tiến đến, khách khí nói với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Mạo phạm, Ô Lạc Hầu đại nhân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình, định ngăn Vũ Độc, đã thấy Kim Ô vừa chạm vào cơ thể Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì bung ra, bò xuống cổ áo.

Xương Lưu Quân nổi da gà, Trịnh Ngạn không buồn phản ứng, hiển nhiên đã quen với cách làm việc của Vũ Độc. Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhận ra, Vũ Độc thường ngày chung sống với hắn không phải Vũ Độc trong mắt người khác, chỉ là hắn đã quen thấy một Vũ Độc tận tâm vô hại.

“Biết điều thì đừng có lộn xộn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Cũng đừng nghĩ đến việc bắt ai làm con tin, chỉ cần ngươi dùng sức, độc của Kim Ô sẽ khiến ngươi tê liệt, tốc độ độc phát tán bảo đảm nhanh hơn tốc độ ngươi ra tay.”

Nói rồi, Vũ Độc đứng dậy, ra khỏi phòng.

Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn nhìn nhau, cũng đứng dậy ra ngoài, biết Vũ Độc có chuyện muốn thương lượng nhưng không muốn cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp biết.

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, định ra theo, Vũ Độc quay lại, đứng ở cửa lắc đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh, ý là hắn không cần phải góp mặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết sau đó Vũ Độc cũng sẽ kể lại với hắn, giờ không cho hắn ra vì muốn giúp hắn bớt gánh hệ lụy.

Trịnh Ngạn trở tay đóng cửa, ba thích khách đến góc hẻo lánh trong sân, Vũ Độc trầm ngâm hồi lâu, không lên tiếng, ba người ôm tâm sự riêng, Xương Lưu Quân liếc ngang liếc dọc, có vẻ mất tập trung.

Nắng ban trưa rọi qua song cửa, vệt nắng ngăn cách Đoàn Lĩnh và Lang Tuấn Hiệp, bụi li ti lơ lửng trong ánh sáng như sự đời đổi thay khôn lường, khúc xạ lên hoa tuyết ngoài trời.

Bóng nắng chập chờn khiến Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại bông lau trong ánh đèn tù mù vào đêm Lang Tuấn Hiệp ôm hắn ra khỏi phòng củi.

Bây giờ, nơi này cũng chỉ còn hai người họ.

“Tại sao ngươi lại làm như vậy?” Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh cũng hỏi.

“Làm gì?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, gã không nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ tập trung nhìn vạt áo thêu hình chim nhạn, vật tổ của người Đảng Hạng, thu đến nhạn xuôi Nam, xuân sang nhạn lên Bắc, không bao giờ quên đường về nhà.

“Lúc ở Thượng Kinh, tại sao ngươi ra tay tập kích Tầm Xuân?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tại sao lại giết ta khi ta vừa về Tây Xuyên?”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết có hỏi đến mấy cũng không nhận được câu trả lời, nhưng hắn vẫn luôn muốn hỏi hết những thắc mắc bấy lâu.

“Tại sao lại bỏ độc ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tại sao ném ta xuống sông…”

“Bởi vì con tin lầm người rồi, ta là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, không phải Lang Tuấn Hiệp.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đột ngột ngẩng đầu nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, khôi phục vẻ bình thản xưa nay. Nghe câu nói đó, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt cảm giác gã không còn là Lang Tuấn Hiệp mình từng biết nữa, hoặc là gã vẫn luôn như vậy, chỉ khi đến Thượng Kinh ở cùng hắn mới biến thành một người khác.

Ô Lạc Hầu Mục và Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ai mới thật sự là gã?

“Ta tới để giết các người.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lạnh nhạt nói, “Các người đã tin ta thì phải chuẩn bị thấy ta phản bội.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thảng thốt, ngơ ngẩn nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Vì thù hận sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói.

“Bốn mươi năm trước, nước Ô Lạc Hầu sụp đổ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Người hoàng tộc dẫn ta trốn vào núi Tiên Ti ngắc ngoải hơi tàn. Người Hán và người Nguyên kéo tới giày xéo thôn làng của ta, tàn sát thị tộc ta. Tương Kiến Hoan vốn là khúc nhạc của dân tộc ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Bài hát có nghĩa con sẽ đến nơi hoa đào nở rộ, chờ người tình của con quay về.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẩng đầu đối mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt mang ẩn ý không tên, nói, “Đoàn Lĩnh, con trưởng thành rồi, trước kia ta thường nói có một số việc mai này con sẽ biết, nhưng sau đó ta cảm thấy có những việc con không nên biết thì hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghẹn lời.

“Thế thì… tại sao ngươi không giết ta ngay từ đầu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Vì khi còn bé, con vẫn còn tác dụng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Cha con một thân một mình thì có thể làm được gì chứ? Chỉ khi cha con con quay lại nắm quyền Nam Trần, ta mới có thể mượn sức phục quốc.”

“Vậy nên lúc đó ngươi tưởng ta đã chết.” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng hỏi, “Bèn nâng đỡ Thái Diêm làm Thái tử, các ngươi đã trao đổi điều kiện gì?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỉm cười, không nói nữa, cụp mắt nhìn vạt áo Đoàn Lĩnh.

—o0o—

Trong sân, tuyết bay đầy trời.

Trên đầu và vai ba người phủ trắng tuyết.

“Ngươi không thể giết gã.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Gã là Thái tử Thái bảo, quan chính nhị phẩm, nếu ngươi tự ý giết mệnh quan triều đình, tất cả người ở đây sẽ phải gánh tội.”

“Thứ cho ta hỏi một câu.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Chuyện A Mộc Cổ nói là thật à?”

Vũ Độc liếc Trịnh Ngạn, Xương Lưu Quân không nói gì, Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Đã đến nước này rồi mà các ngươi còn muốn giấu ta, ta vờ như không biết cũng được, nhưng ngươi phải nói rõ trước khi ra tay với Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, bằng không, ta không thể nào chạy tội cho các ngươi.”

“Ngươi tới đây làm gì?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn dửng dưng đáp, “Chẳng phải vừa rồi đã nói rồi à.”

“Ta hỏi ngươi tới Nghiệp Thành làm gì.” Xương Lưu Quân nói.

“Mật chỉ của bệ hạ.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Không thể cho ngươi biết.”

Xương Lưu Quân khịt mũi khinh thường, Vũ Độc cân nhắc hồi lâu, nói, “Thái tử là giả, Trường Sính đã tìm ra bằng chứng, chứng cứ đang ở ngay trong thành Lạc Nhạn.”

Vừa nghe vậy, Xương Lưu Quân giật mình, không ngờ Vũ Độc nói trắng ra như thế.

“Là ngươi nói đấy.” Xương Lưu Quân lạnh lùng nói, “Vũ Độc, ta chưa nói gì hết.”

“Không sao.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Ta nói ta chịu, Thừa tướng có ý kiến gì thì cứ bảo lão đến tìm ta.”

Trịnh Ngạn chẳng hề ngạc nhiên, hỏi, “Thái tử thật ở đâu?”

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Bằng chứng đâu?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Bằng chứng là một người.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tốt nhất đừng hỏi nhiều, Trịnh Ngạn, ngươi cứ làm như không biết đi.”

Thân phận của Trịnh Ngạn nhạy cảm hơn người khác, ngoại trừ trung thành với Lý Diễn Thu, sau lưng hắn còn một thế lực khác là Hoài Âm hầu Diêu Phục.

Nếu Diêu Phục biết chuyện này thì rắc rối to, bấy giờ Xương Lưu Quân mới hiểu ẩn ý trong lời nói của Vũ Độc.

“Xương Lưu Quân sẽ nghĩ cách đưa nhân chứng về.” Vũ Độc nói, “Còn phần giải quyết việc đó như thế nào thì cứ giao cho Mục tướng. Ô Lạc Hầu Mục vượt nghìn dặm xa đến đây, ắt là đã điều tra được tin tức nên muốn giết người diệt khẩu, nhưng chúng ta đã tìm ra nhân chứng trước, còn bắt được gã, bây giờ ba chúng ta phải tìm cách hợp lý nhất để xử lý gã, chuyện này không liên quan đến Vương Sơn, đừng để liên lụy đến hắn.”

“Hắn biết được bao nhiêu rồi?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Đêm đó hắn cũng có mặt ở bờ sông.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hắn chỉ biết đến đó thôi. Vương Sơn chưa từng đến thành Lạc Nhạn, hắn vẫn luôn ở lại Nghiệp Thành, chỉ có ba người chúng ta hiện diện trong khoảnh sân này.”

Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân đều biết Vũ Độc đã quyết tâm bảo vệ Vương Sơn, dù sao đi nữa, nếu chuyện này vỡ lở, Lý Diễn Thu nổi cơn thịnh nộ, rất nhiều người sẽ phải chịu trách nhiệm liên đới.

“Năm đó, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đưa Thái tử về, ta đã thấy có gì đó không ổn.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Theo lý thì một người từng trải quá nhiều khổ cực, sau khi về triều sẽ thường xuyên nhắc đến chuyện cũ, nhưng Thái tử rất hiếm khi đề cập, cứ như sợ nói nhiều sai nhiều, bị người ta bắt lấy thiếu sót.”

“Bệ hạ biết chưa?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn ngập ngừng một lúc lâu, chậm rãi lắc đầu, không rõ ý hắn là Lý Diễn Thu không biết hay là hắn không biết Lý Diễn Thu có biết hay không.

“Nếu đã vậy.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Không thể giết Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, gã là nhân chứng quan trọng, ngươi giết gã thì khi về không còn ai để thẩm tra.”

Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân im lặng, đúng như Trịnh Ngạn nói, không thể tự tiện giết gã, chủ mưu nâng đỡ Thái tử giả mà chết thì về triều không có người đối chứng, nếu Lý Diễn Thu điều tra ra Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chết trong tay ba người họ thì tình huống như Mục Khoáng Đạt mới là chủ mưu bày ra mọi chuyện.

“Ngươi không làm chứng được à?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Đương nhiên là không, ngươi nghĩ gì vậy, ta đâu phải người trong cuộc.”

—o0o—

Tuyết nhỏ dần.

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng thật lâu, câu trả lời này nằm trong dự đoán, vô tình xé nát những biểu hiện ấm áp giả dối nơi Thượng Kinh, phơi bày sự thật đau đớn thấm đẫm máu tanh.

“Vậy ra tất cả chỉ là giả.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi đối xử tốt với ta cũng là giả.”

“Là giả thôi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp giương mắt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Cha con nói đúng, không được tin ta, con tin lầm người rồi. Ta không cần con đền đáp, lúc ở Thượng Kinh, ta tốt với con chỉ vì muốn mượn tay cha con con giúp ta hoàn thành kế hoạch phục quốc, nếu không được thì mượn tay con báo thù người Hán, khiến người Hán và người Nguyên cùng tổn hại nặng nề.”

“Thái gia bị người Hán dùng kế ly gián thảm sát.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Hắn hận Nam Trần, cũng hận người Nguyên, nếu con chết, ta sẽ không có chỗ dung thân, chi bằng để hắn thay con ngồi lên vị trí đó.”

Gã chăm chú quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Không ngờ con lại quay về, cũng đã trưởng thành, nhưng mọi việc đã rồi, không còn lựa chọn nào nữa đâu.”

Đất trời trắng xóa, tâm tư Đoàn lĩnh bay về Hoàng Hà nghìn dặm xa, núi non như tượng băng điêu khắc, hắn rúc vào lòng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cảm nhận được hơi ấm của gã, nghe nhịp tim của gã, chạy ra khỏi màn đêm vô vọng, bước vào thế giới rộng lớn muôn màu.

“Ta không tin.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cúi mặt, thản nhiên nói, “Tùy con, ta đã nói hết rồi.”

“Đó là câu trả lời ta cần.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, trầm giọng nói, “Không phải lời thật lòng của ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trước mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lúc nói câu này, hắn toát ra khí thế uy nghiêm đã rất lâu không thấy.

“Lúc nói dối, biểu hiện của ngươi không giống người thường.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Khi nói dối, ngươi sẽ nhìn vào mắt đối phương, nhưng khi nói lời thật lòng, ngươi sẽ lảng tránh ánh mắt đối phương, vì ngươi đã quen che đậy…”

Ngay lúc này, Vũ Độc đẩy cửa vào, cả căn phòng bừng sáng.


	156. Chương 156: Tạm biệt

“Ngươi có chắc là có tác dụng không?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

“Uống thuốc này rồi thì một khi vận công, chân khí sẽ hỗn loạn, gã tạm thời không thể dùng võ, chừng nào uống thuốc giải mới hết.” Vũ Độc nói.

Vũ Độc thả một viên thuốc lăn đến trước mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nói, “Uống, đừng ép ta xài bạo lực.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp tự biết chống cự vô ích, gã cũng chẳng có ý định phản kháng, nhặt viên thuốc uống, khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng, mở miệng như định nói gì, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn im lặng.

Đoàn Lĩnh không hề nghi ngờ năng lực bào chế thuốc của Vũ Độc, đám thích khách thường ngày chỉ lo yêu đương chơi bời, làm việc ẩu tả, nhưng một khi đã nghiêm túc ra tay thì vô cùng tàn nhẫn.

Vũ Độc thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã uống thuốc, bèn móc ra một chiếc bình nhỏ, huơ quanh cổ áo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Kim Ô nghe mùi thuốc, lập tức bò ra, cuộn thành viên tròn, bị Vũ Độc lấy đi.

Vũ Độc đưa Kim Ô cho Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn cất vào ngực áo.

“Giờ làm sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc nói, “Từ bây giờ, có chuyện gì cũng sẽ thương lượng với em.”

Trời tối dần, tuyết ngừng rơi, bóng nắng đổ nghiêng vào hành lang. Vũ Độc đi trước, Đoàn Lĩnh lẽo đẽo theo sau, hai người băng qua hành lang, đến vườn hoa ở sân sau, nơi này trống trải, có ai nghe lén là thấy ngay.

Đoàn Lĩnh dừng bước, đối mặt Vũ Độc, cẩn thận quan sát nét mặt y, đêm qua cãi nhau, hắn thấp thỏm không biết Vũ Độc đã nguôi giận chưa.

Vũ Độc chăm chú ngắm gương mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, nhìn sâu vào mắt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu được ánh mắt của y, đó là ánh mắt rất mực yêu thương.

“Nếu em không phải Thái tử thì tốt biết bao.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, vươn tay nắm vành tai Đoàn Lĩnh, nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh rung động, cảm tình cuộn trào trong tim, không nhịn được đến ôm Vũ Độc, rúc vào lòng y, không muốn buông ra.

Hai người lẳng lặng ôm nhau, hồi lâu sau, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tim huynh đập nhanh quá.”

“Ta đang sợ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trịnh Ngạn đã biết, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng biết, e là không thể giấu diếm lâu hơn nữa.”

“Rồi sẽ có cách mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh dụi lồng ngực Vũ Độc, biết một khi Mục Khoáng Đạt phát hiện hắn mới là Thái tử thật, nhất định lão sẽ dùng trăm phương nghìn kế diệt trừ hắn. Thái Diêm ngồi ở ngôi Thái tử không đủ sức uy hiếp Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh hắn ngồi lên sẽ trở thành mối đe dọa thật sự.

“Huynh định để gã ra mặt làm chứng à?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu hỏi Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc nói, “Chỉ có nhân chứng thôi thì không đủ, cần thêm vật chứng, bằng không, tầm ảnh hưởng của chuyện này sẽ ngày càng lan rộng, đã cất bước thì không thể nào quay đầu được nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, buông Vũ Độc ra, Vũ Độc nắm tay hắn, hai người đều biết lần này trở về, nhất định Trịnh Ngạn sẽ bẩm báo với Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu không thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ. Xương Lưu Quân cũng sẽ báo lại với Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Về phần Thái Diêm có biết hay không thì không đoán được, sắp tới, cả ba phe sẽ đồng loạt ra tay, mà Đoàn Lĩnh còn đang kẹt ở Nghiệp Thành, không thể về kịp.

“Không chừng đây là chuyện tốt với chúng ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu mình tiếp tục ở lại Nghiệp Thành, chờ Mục tướng giải quyết Thái Diêm xong rồi về, tình huống sẽ bớt nguy hiểm hơn.”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, ngập ngừng không nói. Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ đến một chuyện, nói với Vũ Độc, “Tông Chân đã đồng ý sau khi về sẽ giúp ta điều tra chứng cứ, biết đâu phát hiện được tài liệu liên quan đến Thái gia.”

Vũ Độc cúi đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt rất phức tạp.

“Nếu huynh không muốn đánh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thì chúng ta đi ngay bây giờ.”

Hắn giao quyền quyết định cuối cùng cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc mỉm cười đau thương, có vẻ đã nguôi giận, cũng có chút bất đắc dĩ.

“Phân nửa giang sơn này là của ta thật sao?” Vũ Độc dịu dàng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như nhìn cả thế giới của mình.

Đoàn Lĩnh không trả lời, mắt đượm ý cười. Vũ Độc muốn cúi xuống hôn môi hắn, rồi lại không nỡ, chỉ muốn ngắm hắn lâu hơn.

“Huynh hãy chờ trong khe núi Hắc Sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ở đây có Trịnh Ngạn với Xương Lưu Quân rồi, sẽ không có gì nguy hiểm đâu.”

“Xong chuyện lần này…” Vũ Độc nói, “Em phải trả công cho ta đấy.”

“Huynh muốn gì ta cũng chiều.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta là của huynh mà.”

“Ta muốn tấm lòng chân thành của em.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Ta chưa bao giờ lừa dối huynh điều gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói, “Vì ta biết huynh rất dễ dụ, năn nỉ mấy câu là huynh sẽ quyết tâm làm việc, chuyện đã qua rồi huynh không được bắt chẹt ta, nhưng huynh xem, ta luôn thật lòng với huynh.”

“Em cũng biết ta dễ dụ à.” Ánh mắt Vũ Độc mang dục vọng xâm chiếm, vuốt ve eo Đoàn Lĩnh, lạnh lùng nói, “Suốt ngày ỷ thấy lão gia không thể bỏ em rồi sai ta làm những việc ta không cam lòng.”

“Vậy huynh có làm không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, xoa gò má Vũ Độc, nhón chân, chủ động hôn y.

Hoàng hôn buông xuống, bóng hai người đổ dài trong vệt nắng cuối ngày.

—o0o—

Tán cây trĩu tuyết, tuyết trắng khúc xạ màu nắng đỏ thẫm.

“Có lúc ta nghĩ…” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ngươi sống cũng chẳng dễ dàng, Ô Lạc Hầu điện hạ.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị trói tay, dựa góc tường.

Trịnh Ngạn ngồi trong góc phòng uống rượu người Liêu đưa đến. Xương Lưu Quân ngồi một bên, móc ra một xấp thẻ một mặt in chữ, mặt kia là hình vẽ đủ màu in hình xe, ngựa, đèn… đều là những chữ phổ thông dân chúng hay dùng.

“Xương Lưu Quân, đang làm gì đấy?” Trịnh Ngạn chẳng hiểu ra sao.

“Mắc gì tới ngươi.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Lo uống rượu đi, hỏi hỏi cái quần.”

Trịnh Ngạn say ngà ngà, nấc một cái, quan sát Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nói, “Rốt cuộc ngươi ham muốn thứ gì? Không chè chén, không hoan lạc mua vui, không ham bạc vàng, không cần quyền thế.”

“Đúng vậy.” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Ngươi muốn gì? Nếu không vì ngươi thì mọi người đâu cần phải chạy nghìn dặm xa đến đây chịu khổ.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, trước sau vẫn im lặng, gã dựa cửa, nghiêng đầu nhìn khoảng trời nhỏ đang tối dần.

“Nói thật đi.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Ngươi yên tâm, nói ra hết, sau đó ngươi trở mặt không nhận thì bọn ta cũng chẳng làm gì được, cũng sẽ không lôi ngươi ra đối chất, cho một câu trả lời chắc chắn được không?”

Xương Lưu Quân cảnh giác nhìn Trịnh Ngạn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn lướt qua Trịnh Ngạn, vẫn không lên tiếng.

Trước giờ gã rất hiếm khi mở miệng, hơi nhíu mày, luôn nhìn ra hành lang như đang chờ ai.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại, chỉ có một mình.

“Các vị.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với ba người, “Chúng ta phải ở lại thành Lạc Nhạn thêm năm ngày nữa.”

Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân không có ý kiến, Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Vũ Độc đâu?”

“Về rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, cởi giày để ngoài cửa, vào phòng, đóng cửa, nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã vẫn bị trói tay.

“Về dẫn binh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nghĩ cách đưa Gia Luật Tông Chân về Trung Kinh.”

“Các ngươi giúp người Liêu đánh trận thật à?” Xương Lưu Quân kinh ngạc hỏi.

“Có vấn đề gì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trước bàn, lấy giấy bút, bắt đầu viết thư cho Đại tướng quân Hàn Tân ở Ngọc Bích Quan.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Quan hệ giữa hai nước Trần – Liêu là môi hở răng lạnh, nếu Tông Chân bị giam trong thành, triều đình nước Liêu bị đảo chính, thay đổi kết cấu thì Đại Trần sẽ bị liên lụy. Trước khi vào thu, vua Liêu nể tình thân thiết giữa hai nước nên cho ta mượn hai vạn thạch lương thực, không thể không trả ơn.”

“Bệ hạ mà biết thì phải ăn nói sao đây?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Tướng bên ngoài có thể không nhận lệnh vua.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Từ Nghiệp Thành về Giang Châu nhanh nhất cũng phải mất nửa tháng, không thể chờ lệnh triều đình, trước khi nhậm chức, ta đã có chỉ thị tùy cơ ứng biến từ bệ hạ, không phải sợ các đại thần trong triều.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã nói thế, Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân cũng chẳng còn gì bắt bẻ.

“Ngươi rành việc nước hơn đám võ biền bọn ta.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ngươi nói sao thì nghe vậy.”

Trịnh Ngạn vốn không cần phải nói lời này, dù gì cũng đâu ai quan tâm ý kiến của hắn, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vậy thì ngước mắt nhìn Trịnh Ngạn, cười nói, “Đa tạ.”

Trịnh Ngạn hớp một ngụm rượu, cười nham nhở.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Trịnh Ngạn nói vậy tức là sau này nếu Lý Diễn Thu trách tội, Trịnh Ngạn sẽ cầu xin cho hắn, dù sao đi nữa, lần này ra quân vượt biên giới, quần thần có vô vàn lý do để làm khó hắn.

Nhưng hắn không phụ trách được nhiều như vậy, chỉ cần Vũ Độc đồng ý, những việc khác chỉ là mây bay.

“Ta không ngờ Vũ Độc lại cứu đám người Liêu này.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

“Vì hận nước thù nhà sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn không nói tiếp, Đoàn Lĩnh viết thư xong, để qua một bên, Xương Lưu Quân cầm lên nhìn.

“Ngươi không hiểu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu lấy nghĩa lớn nước nhà hay an nguy trăm họ để thuyết phục, y sẽ không làm. Nhưng nếu nói làm vì ta thì y sẽ làm.”

Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Nếu ngươi mở miệng ta cũng sẽ làm vì ngươi, ngủ với ta một đêm, sáng mai ta lấy đầu Oa Khoát Đài về cho ngươi, khỏi cần Vũ Độc nữa.”

“Lo uống rượu của ngươi đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chủ nhân nơi này nể mặt ta lắm, còn nói nhảm nữa là ngươi sẽ không có rượu uống đâu.”

“Đủ bản lĩnh không mà nổ kinh thế?” Xương Lưu Quân quan sát Trịnh Ngạn, nói, “Hay là để bị bắt làm con tin rồi phải cần người ta tới cứu.”

“Làm gì tới nỗi đó.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Chết giữa trại địch cũng không uổng một kiếp rong chơi. Sơn Nhi, chẳng lẽ ngươi thích loại đô con vạm vỡ như Xương Lưu Quân?”

Xương Lưu Quân che mặt, không thấy có đỏ mặt hay không, chế giễu, “Hay ngươi chơi mấy chiêu với ông anh trong góc tường cho hai ta nhìn xem sao, nếu có thuốc kích thích thì ta có thể giúp vui.”

“Ô Lạc Hầu điện hạ mà trẻ lại mười tuổi, nhất định ta sẽ lên núi đao xuống biển lửa vì gã.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Chơi ba ngày ba đêm cũng không thành vấn đề, chỉ tiếc…”

“Đủ rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh cắt ngang.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ ồn ào quá, không bắt chước Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi im lặng được à?

Trịnh Ngạn đứng dậy, say bí tỉ bước ra ngoài, suýt vấp bậc cửa, vội dùng Túy Quyền đứng vững lại, phủi vạt áo, lờ đờ băng qua hành lang.

“Đi đâu vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nấu cơm.” Trịnh Ngạn nói vọng vào, “Mấy ngày nay chưa ăn được bữa nào ra hồn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mở cờ trong bụng, quả nhiên có Trịnh Ngạn là được ăn ngon.

Hắn gọi Thuật Luật Đoan nhờ qua hỏi thăm Tông Chân, mấy ngày tới, trong sân của hắn sẽ có mấy vị khách quái gở, bảo y đừng tốn công thỏa mãn yêu cầu của khách mà phiền lòng.

Lát sau, Thuật Luật Đoan quay lại báo Trịnh Ngạn đang làm cơm trong bếp. Đoàn Lĩnh yên tâm, người nguy hiểm nhất trong tứ đại thích khách đã bị hạ độc, còn được hai thích khách khác canh gác, không còn nơi nào an toàn hơn khoảnh sân này.


	157. Chương 157: Viện binh

“Ngươi quen vua Liêu à?”

Lúc ăn cơm, Xương Lưu Quân bất chợt hỏi.

“Trước kia không quen.” Đoàn Lĩnh đang nghĩ phải phối hợp với Vũ Độc như thế nào để đẩy lùi năm vạn quân Nguyên, lơ đãng nói, “Mới quen gần đây.”

Xương Lưu Quân chỉ thuận miệng hỏi, không nghĩ nhiều, cứ thế bị Đoàn Lĩnh qua mặt, Trịnh Ngạn lại rất để ý, nói, “Xem ra vua Liêu rất thích ngươi.”

“Chắc do ta ưa nhìn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Dung mạo đẹp là lợi thế, người ta thấy ngươi đẹp sẽ đối xử tốt, thân thiện với ngươi hơn.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp tạm thời được cởi trói, ngồi ăn một mình một bàn. Trong phòng xếp năm cái bàn thấp, vị trí đầu tiên bên trái để trống, đó là chỗ của Vũ Độc, Trịnh Ngạn ngồi thấp hơn Vũ Độc, Xương Lưu Quân ngồi vị trí đầu tiên bên phải, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi bàn cuối.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa ăn vừa nghĩ nếu sau này làm Thái tử, thường ngày mọi người vẫn sẽ như vậy, bốn thích khách thay phiên ra ngoài làm việc, tối đến thì cùng quây quần ăn cơm, giờ mà Vũ Độc ở đây thì hay quá.

“Không hẳn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đột nhiên nói, “Chưa chắc ông trời sẽ đối xử tốt với người được ưu ái.”

Xương Lưu Quân đảo mắt, định châm chọc gã. Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn nghe họ đấu khẩu lúc đang ăn cơm, bèn nói, “Ừ, Ô Lạc Hầu đại nhân nói có lý.”

Bấy giờ Xương Lưu Quân mới ngậm miệng.

Đoàn Lĩnh càn quét sạch sẽ đồ ăn Trịnh Ngạn nấu, Xương Lưu Quân và Lang Tuấn Hiệp được hưởng ké bữa này. Ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh xếp gọn hộp cơm, định đến gặp Tông Chân.

“Ai dọn đây?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

“Ngươi dọn.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Chức quan của ngươi thấp nhất, ngươi dọn.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Tù binh dọn đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gọi tôi tớ tới dọn được rồi.” Sau đó đứng dậy, đến chỗ Gia Luật Tông Chân, Trịnh Ngạn đứng lên định đi cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nghỉ ngơi đi, khỏi cần theo ta.”

Nếu Xương Lưu Quân hoặc Trịnh Ngạn nghe nội dung hắn nói chuyện với Tông Chân biết đâu sẽ sinh nghi. Tuy hắn và Tông Chân nói tiếng Liêu nhưng vẫn có thể phát hiện sơ hở từ nét mặt.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã bị bắt, hắn sẽ không bị nguy hiểm, không cần đề phòng quá mức. Đoàn Lĩnh thong thả xoay người rẽ vào hành lang, lát sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra theo.

Ăn cơm xong, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị trói tay lại, lần này dùng bộ cùm tay đúc bằng gang nặng trịch, cài khóa đồng, trừ khi chặt đứt cổ tay, bằng không thì không thể mở cùm.

Xương Lưu Quân nhìn theo, Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, ý là không sao cả.

Cứ thế, Lang Tuấn Hiệp theo sau hắn vòng vào vườn hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nếu là Vũ Độc, có lẽ y sẽ canh chừng Lang Tuấn Hiệp từng thời từng khắc, nhưng Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân không biết quan hệ giữa hắn với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, trong mắt họ, bây giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp có muốn giết người diệt khẩu cũng chẳng thể làm được.

Nếu thuốc của Vũ Độc phát huy công hiệu, bây giờ võ công của Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã bị giảm đi ít nhất chín phần, sao có thể gây nguy hiểm cho hắn được chứ.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang đi thì đột ngột xoay lại đẩy Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không đề phòng, chân loạng choạng, suýt vấp chậu hoa ngã ngửa.

Đúng là võ công đã bị ức chế, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không cần suy nghĩ cũng biết Đoàn Lĩnh đang nghĩ gì, đứng lại nói, “Con ra đòn vội quá.”

“Là chưởng pháp Sơn Hà cha dạy.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Nhưng ta không học nghiêm túc.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Khuỷu tay trái hạ xuống, tay phải nâng lên, tay trái tung chiêu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không để ý gã, tiếp tục đi lên phía trước.

“Theo ta làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh không quay đầu lại, hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, chỉ nghe tiếng lộp cộp của khóa đồng gõ vào cùm.

“Ta vốn định đến Nghiệp Thành tìm con.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo, “Nhưng con lại đến thành Lạc Nhạn, con tới đây làm gì?”

“Tông Chân đang ở đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn cho gã biết về Tiền Thất, nói đại một lý do, “Ta đến trả ơn việc y cho ta mượn lương thực.”

“Ta có nghĩ đến.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp gật đầu, “Con có ơn cứu mạng y, y dĩ nhiên sẽ dốc hết sức trợ giúp con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vậy thì bàng hoàng, những việc bất hợp lý trước kia giờ đã có lời giải thích! Tại sao Lang Tuấn Hiệp biết hắn từng bảo vệ Tông Chân?! Khi ấy gã đâu có mặt ở Thượng Kinh!

Khả năng duy nhất là thích khách đột ngột xuất hiện đêm đó chính là Lang Tuấn Hiệp!

“Người ám sát Tông Chân là ngươi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh khó có thể tin.

“Ừ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp nhẹ như mây.

“Ai sai ngươi làm như vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày, đáp, “Sau này con sẽ biết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy thật sự không thể nói lý với gã này, trước kia đã vậy, qua bao nhiêu năm rồi vẫn vậy.

Hắn tiếp tục đi, chợt thấy có gì đó không đúng, xoay lại, run giọng hỏi, “Ngươi không thù không oán với người Liêu, tại sao muốn giết Tông Chân?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cúi đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, lướt mắt nhìn phía sau hắn.

“Đoàn Lĩnh.” Giọng Tông Chân vang lên sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, “Đang định tìm đệ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ép mình bình tĩnh lại, vô số giả thiết xuất hiện trong đầu rồi bị xóa bỏ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng có thù với người Liêu à? Theo như trước đó Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã nói thì gã không hề nhắc đến hận thù với người Liêu, nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã không muốn cho hắn biết sự thật thì gã chỉ cần trả lời rằng có ác cảm với nước Liêu là xong, chẳng ai điều tra được chân tướng.

Hắn mang vô số suy nghĩ chồng chéo bước đến trước mặt Tông Chân. Tông Chân liếc Lang Tuấn Hiệp, khoác vai Đoàn Lĩnh đưa hắn vào phòng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi theo đến trước phòng thì bị hộ vệ ngăn lại, đành phải quay đi canh gác ngoài phòng.

“Sao vậy?” Tông Chân phát hiện nét mặt Đoàn Lĩnh không như ngày thường.

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, Tông Chân dùng tiếng Liêu hỏi, “Đệ đang xài thân phận giả, cần đổi xưng hô không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng dùng tiếng Liêu đáp, “Bây giờ cứ gọi ta là Vương Sơn, tuy ta thích cái tên Đoàn Lĩnh hơn.”

Tông Chân gật đầu, ra hiệu Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xuống sạp cùng y, hai người đối mặt, ở giữa đặt một chiếc bàn thấp. Đoàn Lĩnh biết đây là lễ tiết rất long trọng, ngồi cùng bàn với quân vương, cực kỳ ít người trong nước Liêu nhận được đãi ngộ này, ngay cả Hàn Duy Dung cũng không được.

“Đệ nói trước đi, có chuyện gì?” Tông Chân nghiêm túc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm một hồi, không biết kế hoạch của mình có diễn ra thuận lợi hay không, nói với Tông Chân, “Vũ Độc về điều binh rồi.”

“Bao nhiêu người?” Tông Chân lên tinh thần.

“Hai nghìn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Đó là con số nhiều nhất trong khả năng của ta.”

Hai nghìn người chọi năm vạn người, nếu là Thái Diêm, chắc chắn hắn sẽ khịt mũi khinh thường, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh biết chỉ cần sử dụng hợp lý, cộng thêm một nghìn người từ thành Lạc Nhạn thì vẫn có thể phá vây, muốn đánh thắng người Nguyên thì chưa chắc nhưng chạy trốn thì không thành vấn đề.

Tông Chân đứng dậy, đi qua đi lại, lẩm bẩm, “Đây là chiêu đánh úp bất ngờ.”

Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh cũng yên tâm, có thể thấy vóc dáng cường tráng của Tông Chân hiện giờ chẳng phải luyện chơi, nhất định y vẫn thường dẫn binh ra trận, lỡ như Tông Chân nói “quá ít người” thì toi, dù cha hắn sống lại cũng không cứu được, hắn chỉ có thể chạy trước.

“Có bao nhiêu kỵ binh, bao nhiêu bộ binh?” Tông Chân hỏi.

“Lính lâu năm.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ai cũng có thể cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, vác khiên chặn đao, xuống ngựa thì có thể khua đao vật lộn, giữ Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian chừng mười năm rồi, trước kia là…” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, thành thật nói, “Trước kia thuộc quân Chinh Bắc, thuộc hạ cũ của cha ta, chuyên đánh trận với người Liêu và người Nguyên.”

“Nếu họ biết tới cứu ta.” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi, “Liệu có chống đối không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Không đâu, ta tin tưởng Vũ Độc.”

Đó là quân đội của Vũ Độc, nếu y đã đồng ý dẫn quân thì nhất định sẽ có cách, bằng không, với thân phận Thái thú của Đoàn Lĩnh thì không thể vượt cấp điều động quân Hà Bắc.

“Tốt.” Gia Luật Tông Chân định nói để y suy nghĩ lại, nhưng chợt đổi ý, ngồi xuống, cầm hai tay Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Đệ có sắp đặt gì chưa?”

“Ta không có sắp đặt gì cả.” Đoàn Lĩnh quyết định giữ bí mật, không cho Gia Luật Tông Chân biết kế hoạch của hắn, đáp, “Huynh nói đi, ta gửi thư cho Vũ Độc bảo y làm theo.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu, nói, “Vậy thì chạy dọc lãnh thổ nước Trần đến Đồng Quan, vào Tây Lương rồi về Trung Kinh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã giúp thì phải giúp cho trót, không thể phá vây xong rồi mặc cho Tông Chân tự sinh tự diệt, hắn cũng đã cân nhắc tuyến đường đó, đáp, “Ta có viết thư cho Hàn Tân, tướng gác Ngọc Bích Quan, lúc đó huynh đóng giả thương nhân để vượt qua Ngọc Bích Quan, rút ngắn hành trình.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nhận thư của Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ nhìn lướt qua rồi để một bên, nói, “Đa tạ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết y cần suy nghĩ thêm, không nhịn được gọi, “Tông Chân.”

Nếu là trước kia, hắn nhất định sẽ không nói, bây giờ địa vị hai người bình đẳng, tuy Đoàn Lĩnh là Thái tử nhưng đang lưu lạc dân gian, không được thừa nhận, song theo lễ tiết thì vẫn ngang hàng với quân vương, vậy nên Gia Luật Tông Chân mới tiếp đãi Đoàn Lĩnh bằng lễ dùng cho Thái tử.

Gia Luật Tông Chân nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta phải nói rõ chuyện này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lần này chúng ta gặp nhau cũng do duyên phận, ta thật sự không biết huynh đang ở đây.”

“Ta biết.” Gia Luật Tông Chân đương nhiên hiểu được Đoàn Lĩnh đang nhắc nhở y, nếu không mau chóng giải quyết Hàn Duy Dung, tình hình sẽ ngày càng nguy hiểm.

“Lần trước cũng nhờ có đệ ở bên ta mới thoát nạn.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Ta vẫn luôn muốn ra tay, chỉ là không muốn đối phó với người đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết y đang ám chỉ Tiêu thái hậu, dù gì cũng là mẹ con, Gia Luật Tông Chân vẫn phải kiêng nể, nếu sau khi về nước, y tiếp tục án binh bất động thì mọi công sức của Đoàn Lĩnh coi như đổ sông đổ biển. Cứu y thì không thành vấn đề, nhưng cứu rồi thì diễn biến tình hình sẽ không đi theo suy đoán của hắn nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn như vậy.

Nhà đế vương xưa nay vô tình, cha con máu mủ tiêu diệt lẫn nhau nào có thiếu, nếu là hắn, hắn sẽ làm gì?

“Đệ yên tâm.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Khi đó ta chưa quen việc triều chính, không đủ sức bồi dưỡng thuộc hạ nên mới im lặng chờ thời cơ. Lần này, Hàn Duy Dung biết không giết được ta thì ta sẽ giết lão, nên mới làm ra hành động đập nồi dìm thuyền. Ta hứa với đệ, sau khi về Trung Kinh, ta sẽ tiêu diệt lão trong vòng nửa năm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nhận được lời cam đoan này hắn mới yên tâm.


	158. Chương 158: Nguy khốn

“Có manh mối gì về thích khách ở Thượng Kinh năm đó không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết thủ phạm là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng hắn có cảm giác chuyện này không đơn giản, nếu Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã không nói, hắn chỉ có thể thăm dò xem Tông Chân có biết gì khác không.

“Hẳn là có liên quan đến việc ta tới tìm đệ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, đứng dậy đi mấy bước, nói, “Thích khách kia là do nước Trần phái đến.”

Ta biết, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ.

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Lúc đó, ta nghi ngờ Hàn Duy Dung có lui tới với người nước Trần, nhưng việc này cần kiểm chứng, chờ ta lật đổ Hàn Duy Dung rồi cho người tra khảo, chưa đến nửa năm sẽ cho đệ câu trả lời thuyết phục.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy sự thật vẫn khuất sau sương mù, những manh mối lúc ẩn lúc hiện, gần ngay trước mắt nhưng mấu chốt cuối cùng vẫn còn quá xa vời.

“Việc thứ hai ta muốn nói là tung tích của hai thanh kiếm kia.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Sau khi Thượng Kinh thất thủ…”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức bịt miệng Gia Luật Tông Chân, nhớ ra Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn còn ở ngoài phòng.

Gia Luật Tông Chân kề sát mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người nhìn nhau.

Lát sau, Gia Luật Tông Chân rút một tờ giấy, viết bằng chữ Liêu: _Hai quân Liêu – Nguyên ác chiến ba ngày đêm, cuối cùng cũng đuổi được quân Nguyên ra khỏi thành, lúc dọn chiến trường thì nhặt được một thanh kiếm cổ ngoài hẻm Phương Văn, giao cho Hàn Duy Dung rồi._

Khoảnh khắc đó, tim Đoàn Lĩnh như ngừng đập.

Hẻm Phương Văn nằm ngay phía trước viện Quỳnh Hoa.

Mắt hắn đỏ ửng, cố nén đau thương nhìn Tông Chân. Tông Chân lo lắng, môi mấp máy, “Đoàn Lĩnh?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, hình ảnh đêm Thất tịch ấy hiện ra trước mắt, Lý Tiệm Hồng vét cạn hơi tàn cố chạy vào hẻm, chỉ cách một bức tường mà hai người mãi mãi ly biệt.

Đoàn Lĩnh ra dấu Tông Chân nói tiếp, Tông Chân im lặng một lát, viết: _Nhưng ta chưa thấy bao giờ, chỉ nghe nói thôi, hẳn là nó vẫn còn ở chỗ Hàn Duy Dung, hãy tin ta, nhất định ta sẽ tìm nó cho đệ._

“Thanh kiếm còn lại là kiếm của Hốt Tất Liệt à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Tuy Gia Luật Tông Chân không hiểu tại sao lúc nhắc đến Trấn Sơn Hà thì Đoàn Lĩnh dùng giấy bút trao đổi, còn nhắc đến kiếm của Hốt Tất Liệt lại chẳng mấy quan tâm, nhưng y không hỏi nhiều, nói, “Đúng, có phải đệ từng giữ thanh kiếm đó không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta từng giữ nó, nhưng đã bị mất trong lúc bỏ chạy.”

“Đệ có nhớ lần cuối nhìn thấy nó ở đâu không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lục lại trí nhớ, nói, “Trong một thôn làng không xa Thượng Kinh.”

“Chừng nào về ta phái người tìm.” Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu, nói, “Nếu không bị ai lấy thì chắc nó vẫn còn ở chỗ cũ, còn nếu bị người vùng lân cận lấy đi, chỉ cần họ không bán thì vẫn có thể tìm được, còn bị bán rồi thì khó lắm.”

“Tìm được nó có ích gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Sở hữu thanh kiếm đó là một trong những điều kiện để được thừa nhận làm người thừa kế của Hốt Tất Liệt.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Tìm được rồi nhất định phải phá hủy nó để người Nguyên không thể chọn ra Khả hãn thống lĩnh các bộ tộc trong ít nhất một trăm năm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hoàn toàn đồng ý với cách làm này, nghĩ đến Bạt Đô, hắn lại thở dài, gật đầu.

“Huynh có thể tặng nó cho Bố Nhi Xích Kim.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Hai nước liên minh ăn Đại Trần ta luôn.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân cười hỏi, “Đệ ghen tỵ với hắn hả?”

“Chẳng phải mới đầu chính người Liêu đã thả cho người Nguyên vào đó sao?” Tuy không muốn nói điều này nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn không nhịn được nói ra.

“Vậy đệ gả cho ta đi.” Tông Chân trêu, “Thì sẽ không còn chiến tranh nữa, chúng ta trục xuất người Nguyên, thống nhất Trung Nguyên, đệ lo cai quản giang sơn, ta lo hầu hạ đệ, thiên hạ thái bình thịnh thế.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói một hồi cũng vẫn bị Tông Chân trêu ghẹo, không biết y nói chuyện mấy phần thật mấy phần giả, nhưng xưa nay luôn nghe rằng người Liêu trọng võ, không biết tại sao ngày càng yêu thích văn nhân, thích đến phát cuồng, nhất là gia tộc Gia Luật.

Tông Chân không hề có cảm tình yêu đương gì với hắn, chỉ là đặc biệt thích mà thôi. Hỏi tiếp cũng chẳng hỏi được gì nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh bèn cáo từ, để Tông Chân nghĩ kỹ rồi tính tiếp.

“Ai sai ngươi đi giết Tông Chân?” Lúc ra khỏi phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Trấn Sơn Hà đang ở đâu?”

“Ngươi nghĩ ta sẽ cho ngươi biết à.” Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn dám hỏi ngược lại hắn.

“Đừng để Xương Lưu Quân lấy được nó.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấp giọng nói, “Bằng không, Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ chẳng còn e ngại gì nữa.”

“Dù gã có lấy được cũng phải giao cho ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng phát cáu, trầm giọng hỏi, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp, rốt cuộc ngươi đang nghĩ gì?”

“Trấn Sơn Hà thì khác.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Chỉ cần là truyền nhân của Bạch Hổ Đường thì ai cũng có thể nắm giữ Trấn Sơn Hà, nếu Xương Lưu Quân không chịu giao ra thì ngay cả Tứ thúc con cũng không có cách nào ép gã.”

Ra là vậy sao? Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác lúc này Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói dối hắn.

Đêm xuống, gió rét lùa vào sân, Lang Tuấn Hiệp làm một động tác bất ngờ, gã nâng đôi tay bị cùm sửa cổ áo cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh tránh né, bối rối nhìn nơi khác, không muốn đối mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, trông như chột dạ, vội vã chạy qua hành lang, bực dọc khó hiểu.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước nhanh đuổi theo, im lặng theo hắn vào phòng.

Trịnh Ngạn đang uống rượu, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Trịnh Ngạn cứ như sống không thể thiếu rượu, Xương Lưu Quân không biết đã đi đâu.

“Xương Lưu Quân đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Nói là có việc, ra ngoài rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, biết Xương Lưu Quân đến trông coi Tiền Thất, đêm nay gió Bắc đã vào thành, trời buốt giá, nếu ông ấy bị bỏ mặc chết rét thì việc sắp thành lại hỏng.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài.

“Sao thế?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Ngủ thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta mệt.”

Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Muốn ngủ chung không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội xua tay, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng lên, ra khỏi phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, ngươi cứ ngủ trong phòng.”

Đôi khi Đoàn Lĩnh không biết Trịnh Ngạn nói giỡn hay thật sự muốn làm gì mình, có Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì Trịnh Ngạn không thể bất chấp bò lên giường hắn… Tuy Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy dù Trịnh Ngạn có bò lên thật thì Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn.

“Ta sẽ liều mạng với hắn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp như nhìn thấu suy nghĩ của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Liều mạng gì?” Trịnh Ngạn chẳng hiểu gì cả.

“Đừng nói nữa, ngủ đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh mệt không chịu nổi, hôm nay xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, Vũ Độc cưỡi Bôn Tiêu lên đường ngày đêm, hẳn là đã đến khe núi Hắc Sơn rồi.

Chạy thêm một ngày nữa là về đến Nghiệp Thành, tốc độ của Bôn Tiêu rất nhanh, mất thêm hai ngày nữa là có thể dẫn quân quay lại khe núi Hắc Sơn. Thêm một ngày để y sắp đặt quân mai phục… Đoàn Lĩnh mệt đến mức không suy nghĩ được nữa, mơ màng vào giấc.

Mấy ngày qua, mọi người kiên nhẫn khác thường, có lẽ đó là bản lĩnh của thích khách. Những việc không nên hỏi, Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân sẽ không nhắc đến, ngoại trừ thỉnh thoảng tìm được đề tài châm chọc nhau thì sẽ nói không ngừng nghỉ, nói chung Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chịu được.

Dần dần, Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết cách bóp chết câu chuyện khi nó chỉ vừa mở đầu, vậy là lỗ tai hắn sẽ được thanh tịnh trong nửa canh giờ.

Ngày thứ ba, Gia Luật Tông Chân đích thân đến, nhìn ba người trong phòng.

“Chuẩn bị đi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh ra sân, hỏi.

Tuyết tan, đường lầy lội, trời ấm hơn, cứ nóng lạnh luân phiên như vậy gần một tháng mới chính thức vào đông.

“Ừ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi, “Người của đệ đã đến nơi chưa?”

“Đến rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Hắn biết Vũ Độc đã hẹn thì bất luận thế nào cũng sẽ đến kịp lúc.

“Đây vị trí trại lính của quân Nguyên.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Đệ xem đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mở cuộn da dê Gia Luật Tông Chân đưa qua, hỏi, “Lấy đâu ra vậy?”

“Thuật Luật Đoan nhớ rồi vẽ ra đấy.” Gia Luật Tông Chân đáp, “Đêm nay, chúng ta sẽ phái binh đánh úp quân doanh, đệ và ta vượt qua hàng rào phòng ngự của chúng, chạy hướng Đông Nam.”

“Viện binh của ta ở đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh đi song song với Gia Luật Tông Chân, chỉ một vị trí trong khe núi Hắc Sơn, nói, “Chỉ có hai nghìn quân mai phục.”

“Nhiêu đó đủ rồi.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Chưa chắc chúng đã nhận ra chúng ta, nếu tập kích quân doanh thành công, cắt đuôi truy binh thì thậm chí không cần điều động viện binh.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đối phương là Bạt Đô, hắn sẽ không thả huynh đi dễ dàng như vậy.”

Hắn dừng bước, đối mặt Gia Luật Tông Chân.

“Nếu không chạy được.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Đệ phải quay lại lãnh thổ nước Trần, ta ở lại chặn đường chúng, hắn không biết đệ đang ở cùng ta, đừng để cả hai rơi vào tay giặc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt mỉm cười, Gia Luật Tông Chân ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Cười gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Tông Chân đúng là to gan, không sợ hắn thông đồng với Bạt Đô lừa y ra khỏi thành rồi bắt bán. Không biết tại sao, hắn luôn cảm thấy có thể tin tưởng Tông Chân, như hắn không hề sợ Tông Chân vứt hắn cho Bạt Đô rồi làm ve sầu thoát xác, Tông Chân cũng không sợ hắn bắt tay với Bạt Đô gài bẫy y.

Dù sao đi nữa, quan hệ giữa Trần – Liêu giờ đã là đồng sinh cộng tử, đôi khi, lợi ích đôi bên còn đáng tin cậy hơn tình cảm cá nhân, tình hữu nghị giữa hai người chẳng cần phải chịu thêm bất kỳ thử thách nào nữa.

“Ta còn một việc cần huynh sắp đặt.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng giải thích kế hoạch của mình cho Gia Luật Tông Chân, chỉ nói thuộc hạ của hắn phải đưa một người ra khỏi thành nhưng không nói rõ là ai.

“Đánh lạc hướng à.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Cũng được.”

“Vậy là quyết định đi ngay đêm nay hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng hỏi.

Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại chuẩn bị, đuổi Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra ngoài rồi nói rõ kế hoạch với Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn.

“Đêm nay…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Quân Nguyên sẽ tập trung binh lực ở cổng phía Đông.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẽ một tuyến đường trên bản đồ thành Lạc Nhạn, dặn Xương Lưu Quân, “Hãy đến khu vực này la ầm lên, sẽ có hai trăm lính gác thành Lạc Nhạn theo ngươi xung phong liều chết. Tổng cộng có mười đội, năm đội hai trăm người và năm đội bốn trăm người.”

Xương Lưu Quân, “…”

Trịnh Ngạn cười hô hố, nói, “Ngươi đúng là liều lĩnh!”

Đoàn Lĩnh sắp xếp mười đội chia nhau chạy ra khỏi thành Lạc Nhạn để quân Nguyên không biết đâu là đội của Tông Chân, đã quyết tâm dốc hết sức tấn công, cuối cùng bị đùa bỡn như quay dế.

“Nếu đội của ta bị bắt thì sao?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

“Vậy ta cũng bó tay.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Tiền Thất và Tông Chân, ai quan trọng hơn? Ngôi vị Thái tử và quan hệ ngoại giao hai nước, bên nào quan trọng hơn? Đoàn Lĩnh biết rõ, mưu sự tại nhân, thành sự tại thiên, đành mặc cho số phận thôi.

Xương Lưu Quân nhận lệnh bài, ra ngoài, chờ đến giờ Tý có mặt ở cổng phía Tây cùng đội hộ vệ, đưa Tiền Thất chạy khỏi thành. Việc sau đó thì không cần đến Đoàn Lĩnh nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Trịnh Ngạn, “Xử lý Ô Lạc Hầu Mục thế nào đây?”

“Dẫn gã theo.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Đừng sợ.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Giam ở Nghiệp Thành.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Đừng cho gã về Đông cung, Thái tử sẽ nghi ngờ bóng gió, đến đó tính tiếp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định hỏi Trịnh Ngạn để hắn phụ trách bảo vệ mình và Lang Tuấn Hiệp liệu có vấn đề gì không. Nhưng chợt nghĩ Gia Luật Tông Chân đâu phải ngồi không, thuộc hạ đông đảo chia làm mười đội phá vây, đội của họ ắt phải có nhiều cao thủ nhất, thêm cả Trịnh Ngạn, ngại gì nguy hiểm.

“Được rồi.” Thật ra Đoàn Lĩnh muốn thả Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng thả rồi thì gã sẽ đi đâu? Không có thuốc giải của Vũ Độc, gã chỉ là một người bình thường, chẳng lẽ mặc cho gã tự sinh tự diệt?


	159. Chương 159: Hiệp ước

Trịnh Ngạn thấy Đoàn Lĩnh do dự, hỏi, “Ngươi muốn giết gã à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hồn, lập tức nói, “Giết gã có ích gì chứ? Mai này đối chất trên triều không có gã là không được.”

Trịnh Ngạn ngồi xuống giường, cởi găng tay, thản nhiên nói, “Không có Xương Lưu Quân ở đây, nói thẳng với ngươi luôn, giết gã mới là biện pháp an toàn nhất, bớt một mầm họa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảnh giác nhìn Trịnh Ngạn, đúng là hắn đã đánh giá sai Trịnh Ngạn, tên này cũng là người tàn nhẫn.

“Coi như ngươi thả gã đi…” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Gã cũng sẽ chết thôi, giết gã ngay tại đây thì còn được chết toàn thây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tại sao ngươi muốn giết gã đến vậy?”

“Vì bệ hạ.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Nếu Thái tử đúng là giả mạo, chúng ta không giết gã, lỡ đâu gã bí quá hóa liều ám sát bệ hạ.”

“Khống chế gã là được rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thuốc giải nằm trong tay Vũ Độc, chỉ cần không đưa ra thì gã không thể nào dùng võ công.”

“Vậy nếu lúc đối chất giữa triều gã nổi điên cắn người thì sao?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Đổ tội cho Diêu Phục hoặc Tạ Hựu, lúc đó ngươi sẽ làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không, không được, việc này rất quan trọng, chưa được Vũ Độc đồng ý thì không thể tự ý ra tay.”

Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Bây giờ chỉ có hai chúng ta, có trời biết đất biết, ta biết ngươi biết, giết xong rồi nói gã bị quân Nguyên bắn chết, không ai đối chứng, sẽ không liên lụy đến ngươi đâu, Vương đại nhân.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta biết sẽ không liên lụy, nhưng ta không muốn giết gã.”

Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Tại sao ngươi cố chấp bảo vệ gã như vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Bởi vì có vài người không thể giết. Trịnh Ngạn, chuyện này dừng ở đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết nếu Trịnh Ngạn thật sự muốn giết Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì không cần phải trưng cầu ý kiến của hắn, chỉ việc thẳng tay giết, hắn đâu phải đối thủ của Trịnh Ngạn. Ở khía cạnh nào đó, Trịnh Ngạn vẫn rất tôn trọng hắn.

Hắn nhận găng tay của Trịnh Ngạn, nhìn đôi tay để trần, hình xăm Bạch Hổ hiện rõ trên mu bàn tay.

Hắn đeo găng tay cho Trịnh Ngạn, Trịnh Ngạn chỉ cười, không đề cập chuyện này nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh gọi Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không hề biết mình vừa dạo qua cõi chết, chỉ lẳng lặng đứng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đêm nay chúng ta sẽ đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhấc kiếm Thanh Phong, nhẹ nhàng rút kiếm.

“Tính giết ta à?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đầu tóc rối bời, dường như mấy ngày qua không được ngon giấc, giọng điệu rất thản nhiên, như đang hỏi sắp ăn cơm à.

Đoàn Lĩnh chĩa kiếm Thanh Phong vào Lang Tuấn Hiệp, im lặng.

Gã cho rằng hắn sẽ giết gã thật à? Không biết tại sao, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ lại đêm mưa hôm ấy, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện trong viện Quỳnh Hoa, hắn cũng đã chĩa kiếm vào gã.

Ngay sau đó, Đoàn Lĩnh vung kiếm.

Cùm tay của Lang Tuấn Hiệp vỡ toang.

Đoàn Lĩnh trả kiếm Thanh Phong cho gã, nói, “Nếu không muốn chết thì đêm nay đi cùng bọn ta, đừng nghĩ đến chuyện bỏ trốn.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhận kiếm Thanh Phong, xoay người ra ngoài.

Trịnh Ngạn đứng trước gương sửa áo. Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm đếm từng thời từng khắc, lát sau, ngoài cửa phòng ngân vang giai điệu Tương Kiến Hoan.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp luôn mang theo ống sáo khảm trong vỏ kiếm Thanh Phong, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến ngày thi Hội, không biết gã có hay thổi sáo trong cung không, Thái Diêm đã nghe được mấy lần.

Trịnh Ngạn dọn đồ xong, ngồi trong góc, đã thay trang phục đi đêm để lúc lên đường có thể lẩn vào bóng tối.

“Ngươi ngủ lát đi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe khúc Tương Kiến Hoan, tâm hồn như quay về khoảng thời gian thật lâu trước kia, hắn nằm nghiêng trên giường, ngủ thiếp đi. Không biết qua bao lâu, một bàn tay lạnh giá dịu dàng xoa mặt hắn.

“Dậy nào.” Là giọng Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng mình nằm mơ, đôi môi ấm áp chạm vào môi hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh mở bừng mắt, đúng là Vũ Độc!

Đoàn Lĩnh tròn mắt, nhìn Vũ Độc như không tin nổi, Vũ Độc mệt mỏi nhoẻn cười, mặc trang phục đi đêm.

“Trời đổ tuyết rồi.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Mặc nhiều áo vào.”

“Sao huynh quay lại đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc hỏi.

“Ta để Tần Lang dẫn quân mai phục trong khe núi Hắc Sơn.” Vũ Độc buông tay Đoàn Lĩnh, không cho hắn cầm tay mình, nhỏ giọng nói, “Lạnh, đừng đụng.”

Vũ Độc ngồi bên giường, không biết y làm sao để vào được thành, lớp áo ướt đẫm dán vào cơ thể nóng hừng hực. Đoàn Lĩnh ôm y, không muốn nói lời thừa, môi lưỡi dây dưa.

Vũ Độc thở loạn nhịp, dứt ra, nói, “Ta đoán nhóm em vẫn chưa ra khỏi thành…”

Đoàn Lĩnh áp đến hôn y, hai người ôm ghì lấy nhau.

“Rồi rồi.” Vũ Độc sắp mất kiểm soát, nói, “Về rồi cho em hôn thỏa thích, đi thôi.”

“Mọi người đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đang chờ ở ngoài.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Không vào một chuyến thì không yên tâm.”

“Huynh dẫn theo bao nhiêu người?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chỉ có mình ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trèo từ sau núi vào đây, suýt ngã, tuyết chưa tan hết nên người toàn bùn lầy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy khuỷu tay Vũ Độc bị trầy rách da, bèn bôi thuốc cho y, bôi xong, Vũ Độc dắt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đi.”

Hai người chạy dọc hành lang, Vũ Độc nhìn xung quanh, nói, “Chắc Trịnh Ngạn dẫn Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đến cổng Đông rồi.”

Người trong thủ phủ đã rút sạch sành sanh, vậy mà không hề quấy rầy giấc ngủ của Đoàn Lĩnh. Hai người vừa ra khỏi phủ thì gặp võ sĩ chờ sẵn, nói, “Đại nhân, bệ hạ mời ngài đến cổng Đông gặp mặt.”

Võ sĩ mặc mũ giáp đó là Thuật Luật Đoan, Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Ngươi lấy ba bộ áo giáp đến chờ ngoài cổng Đông.”

Đội ngũ của Gia Luật Tông Chân đã tập hợp đầy đủ ở cổng Đông, không thắp đuốc, có hai đội, một đội chịu trách nhiệm đánh lạc hướng quân Nguyên, đội còn lại chính là nhóm của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỗi người một ngựa, Vũ Độc cưỡi Bôn Tiêu chở Đoàn Lĩnh đến, không khí nặng nề, mấy trăm binh sĩ không nói chuyện, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn hai người. Gia Luật Tông Chân thay giáp da bình thường của binh sĩ, giơ tay chào Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc làm ngơ, quay đầu ngựa, Bôn Tiêu xoay người sang hướng khác, một tay Đoàn Lĩnh ôm eo Vũ Độc, tay kia vẫy vẫy với Tông Chân.

Tông Chân giục ngựa đến trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc.

“Dũng sĩ, ta thay mặt toàn dân nước Liêu cảm tạ ơn cứu giúp.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói bằng tiếng Liêu.

Vũ Độc như đang cân nhắc điều gì, nghiêng đầu nhướn mày với Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo hắn phiên dịch.

Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng, Tông Chân mỉm cười, nói, “Nếu trẫm có thể sống sót về Trung Kinh, trẫm cam đoan với ngươi, trong suốt thời gian trẫm ở ngôi sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra trận chiến nào như Thượng Tử nữa, quân Liêu không đặt chân sang bờ bên kia Tầm Thủy dù chỉ một bước, cũng không xâm phạm Hà Bắc, dâng ba nghìn lượng vàng, một vạn lượng bạc, một vạn thạch bột mì, hai nghìn con ngựa để tạ ơn.”

Câu này cũng nói bằng tiếng Liêu, Đoàn Lĩnh phiên dịch xong, Vũ Độc đổi nét mặt.

“Nghe sao thì biết vậy.” Vũ Độc thuận miệng đáp.

Binh sĩ của Gia Luật Tông Chân bước đến, dâng hai cuộn da dê lên trước mặt Tông Chân và Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc không ngờ Tông Chân lại đồng ý ký hiệp ước với họ! Mực trên tấm da vẫn chưa khô, hẳn là mới viết không lâu, cuộn nào cũng được viết đầy đủ bằng chữ Liêu và chữ Hán, hiệp ước ghi rõ nước Liêu sẽ không xâm phạm Hà Bắc!

Chức vụ của Vũ Độc chỉ là Hiệu úy Hà Gian, theo lý thì không đủ tư cách đứng ngang hàng để ký hiệp ước với vua Liêu, nhưng Tông Chân không ngại hạ mình để bày tỏ lòng biết ơn, nếu Vũ Độc từ chối thì khác nào tự sỉ nhục.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc cười nói, “Có ý nghĩa đấy.”

Binh sĩ của Tông Chân dâng chu sa, Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lát, quệt ngón cái vào hộp chu sa, ấn lên da dê.

“Ghi nhận lòng thành.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Với thân phận của Vũ Độc thì không thể đại diện nước Trần ký hiệp ước, nhưng Đại Trần dùng võ dựng nước, có một quy luật là võ tướng từ cấp quận trở lên khi ra ngoài làm việc có thể không tuân lệnh vua. Khi đàm phán hòa bình với nước khác, ngoại trừ cắt đất, đền tiền, hòa thân là không được nhận, những việc khác đều có thể quyết định thay thiên tử.

Tông Chân cũng ấn tay lên tấm da, binh sĩ cuộn hai tấm da dê, dùng dây vàng cột lại, giao một cuộn cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, cuộn còn lại giao cho Tông Chân.

“Người này là Thuật Luật Đoan.” Tông Chân nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Người trong gia tộc của bà nội ta, người gia tộc Thuật Luật làm tùy tùng cho tộc Gia Luật đã gần trăm năm, nay ta để hắn theo hầu hạ đệ.”

“Chuyện này…” Đoàn Lĩnh định từ chối, nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc biết giờ mà từ chối sẽ làm tổn thương tình cảm giữa hai nước, bèn nghiêng đầu dùng mắt ra hiệu cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, gật đầu, vô cùng cảm động.

“Thuật Luật Đoan.” Gia Luật Tông Chân gọi Thuật Luật Đoan bước đến, hai bên xuống ngựa, Thuật Luật Đoan quỳ một gối thề trung thành với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ hắn đứng dậy.

“Phải đối đãi với hắn như ta.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói với Thuật Luật Đoan.

Thuật Luật Đoan hùng hồn đáp, “Vâng! Bệ hạ!”

Gia Luật Tông Chân nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đệ đã cứu mạng hắn, lúc ta đề cập việc này, hắn cũng đã đồng ý, đệ hãy đối đãi với hắn như ta. Hắn đã nhiều lần cứu mạng ta, cùng ta lớn lên, là người anh em tốt nhất của ta.”

Một con người sống sờ sờ mà Gia Luật Tông Chân dùng phương thức “tặng” để giao cho hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể tiếp thu nhưng cũng không thể chối bỏ, chỉ phải tiến lên ôm siết lấy Gia Luật Tông Chân.

“Bảo trọng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Qua đêm nay, mỗi người chia ra trời Nam đất Bắc, Gia Luật Tông Chân có thể bàn giao việc này sau khi phá vây, nhưng y nói sớm như vậy, hiển nhiên đã chuẩn bị nếu chẳng may rơi vào tình huống xấu nhất.

Binh sĩ mang ba bộ giáp đến, Đoàn Lĩnh mặc cho Vũ Độc, Trịnh Ngạn xua tay ý là không cần, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, bảo mặc cho gã kẻo trúng tên lạc.

Lính gác cổng vào thế sẵn sàng, đội của Gia Luật Tông Chân và nhóm Đoàn Lĩnh chờ phía sau.

“Thằng nhãi kia tặng người anh em của mình cho em.” Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu thì thầm với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Em không trả lễ cho y à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Trả cái gì bây giờ, mình nghèo xơ nghèo xác.”

Vũ Độc nhìn phía sau, nói, “Tặng Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cho y mang về hầu hạ, khỏi thối.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, biết Vũ Độc chỉ nói đùa.

“Chờ lát nữa phá vây nhớ ôm chặt ta.” Vũ Độc dặn.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm eo Vũ Độc cứng ngắc, nghiêng đầu dựa lưng y, cảm nhận sức mạnh truyền vào từ bờ vai rộng.

“Không phải bây giờ.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cẩn thận đừng để xỉu giống lần trước đó.”

“Cũng em hại chứ đâu.” Vũ Độc đáp.


	160. Chương 160: Bao vây

Phía xa có tiếng hô giết, đội ngũ ở cổng Nam đã phát động giao chiến trực diện với quân Nguyên.

Lính liên lạc chạy dọc tường thành, giơ đuốc chạy đến cổng Đông!

Cổng Đông hé mở, đội binh mã đầu tiên xông ra.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên cổ, hắn biết những binh sĩ này tình nguyện bán mạng vì Tông Chân, đêm nay, họ có nhiệm vụ đánh lạc hướng quân địch, đánh cho đến người cuối cùng, gần như một đi không trở lại.

Gia Luật Tông Chân đội mũ giáp, trà trộn vào đội thân binh, nét mặt lạnh lùng, ánh mắt phức tạp, quay đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nếu y chết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thì chúng ta sẽ không lấy được tiền và lương thực hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang căng thẳng, nghe Vũ Độc hỏi vậy thì không nhịn được phì cười.

“Y hiểu tiếng Hán đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Gia Luật Tông Chân cũng mỉm cười.

“Thất lễ.” Vũ Độc thản nhiên chắp tay với Gia Luật Tông Chân.

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Người Liêu chúng ta có câu thế này, sống và chết là đôi bờ sông, hễ là người đều phải qua sông. Coi như ta qua sông sớm chút thôi, đỡ tốn sức.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến một khúc hát trước kia cha đã dạy.

“Đất trời làm quan tài, trời trăng như ngọc bích…”

Đó là bài ca dao mà binh sĩ Trường Thành thường hát.

“Sao sáng là châu ngọc, vạn vật chờ tiễn đưa…”

Quân Liêu cũng biết bài ca tiếng Hán này, dù không hiểu ý nghĩa nhưng cũng cất tiếng hát theo, bài ca này tả cảnh những binh sĩ chết nơi hoang dã lấy trời đất làm quan tài, trời trăng làm ngọc bích chôn cùng, ngôi sao là châu báu rực rỡ, vạn vật thế gian hòa vang khúc truy điệu.

“Thiếu chi vật tuẫn táng, cần gì máu cùng hoa…” Chất giọng trong vắt của Đoàn Lĩnh vang vọng trong đêm khuya tĩnh lặng, đối mặt Vũ Độc, ánh mắt đượm ý cười.

Cổng lớn lại mở, thủ lĩnh quát hiệu lệnh.

Gia Luật Tông Chân cười hô, “Ta làm quân tiên phong, giết—”

Ngoài thành, quân Nguyên đốt đuốc sáng như ban ngày, cổng lớn vừa mở, tiếng hô giết vang khắp bốn phía. Xung quanh là huyết chiến, Bôn Tiêu tung vó lao ra, hai chân Vũ Độc khống chế ngựa, tay rút kiếm, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo đội hộ vệ của Tông Chân, xông vào trận địch!

Đây là lần thứ hai trong đời Đoàn Lĩnh gặp phải đội quân Nguyên đông như vậy.

Quân Nguyên ùa đến như thủy triều, ngựa mặc giáp sắt của Tông Chân hung hãn tông thẳng vào trận địch. Quân phá vây lần lượt ra khỏi thành, quân Nguyên chưa nhận ra lối đánh của quân Liêu, cứ tưởng là đột kích quân doanh, vừa lấy lại tinh thần thì hậu phương nổi lửa.

Các đội quân Liêu liên tiếp tấn công phòng tuyến quân Nguyên, mỗi đội phá một lỗ hổng trên tuyến phòng thủ, quân Nguyên điều động binh mã cố gắng ứng phó.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết phía trước có bao nhiêu người, nhưng chắc chắn Tông Chân đã cho người quan sát trên tường thành, nơi mà họ xông vào ắt là vị trí phòng thủ yếu nhất, song lúc đối mặt cũng có ít nhất hơn nghìn người.

Cọc buộc ngựa bị ngựa chiến thiết giáp tông đổ, đội quân Nguyên tiến đánh đầu tiên bị ngựa húc ngã rạp. Ngay sau đó, vô số quân Nguyên bắt đầu vây đánh, đâu cũng nghe tiếng hô giết, tiếng gào la, tiếng tên bay, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể giương cung cài tên, một khi bị hất xuống ngựa thì chỉ còn đường chết.

Hắn ôm chặt eo Vũ Độc, nhắm mắt vùi đầu vào lưng y, những tưởng phải nghe tiếng kêu gào thảm thiết, nhưng xung quanh họ lại là nơi yên ắng nhất.

Vũ Độc cầm kiếm Liệt Quang, gặp người giết người, thấy ngựa chém ngựa, ai cầm vũ khí xông đến thì chém cả người lẫn vũ khí. Có lúc y trở tay phóng ám khí, quân Nguyên ngã ngựa.

Lưỡi kiếm và ám khí đã bôi kịch độc gặp máu lìa đời, dù là ngựa chiến bị chém trúng cũng sẽ lăn ra chết ngay lập tức.

Vũ Độc như tử thần trong đêm tối, chạy đến đâu là người chết đến đó.

Mãi đến khi thế tấn công giảm bớt, Vũ Độc quát, “Sơn Nhi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh siết chặt vòng tay, ý là hắn vẫn ổn, Vũ Độc quát, “Mọi người nín thở!”

Vũ Độc dùng nội công thổi còi sắt, tiếng vọng cao vút vang đến tận phía cuối phòng tuyến.

Gia Luật Tông Chân và các hộ vệ nhận được hiệu lệnh, đồng loạt nín thở, hơn trăm kỵ binh phá vây cùng nện vó xuống đất, âm vang như sấm dậy, hơn một nghìn quân Nguyên ồ ạt đánh về phía họ!

Khoảnh khắc hai quân lao vào nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm rạp lên lưng Bôn Tiêu, Vũ Độc giang hai tay, dùng nội lực phóng hai luồng phấn độc, độc khuếch tán giữa bầu trời.

Sau đó, Vũ Độc quay lại ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, tất cả binh sĩ phía sau đồng loạt rạp mình nằm vững trên lưng ngựa chiến, tông vào trận địch.

Quân Nguyên đang giơ vũ khí giết đến vừa dính phấn độc thì ngã khỏi ngựa, phòng tuyến bị phá ra một lối thoát. Vũ Độc vung kiếm Liệt Quang, chém lính Nguyên trúng độc làm hai, dẫn đầu đội phá vây!

“Băng qua!” Vũ Độc quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh tháo trường cung đeo sau lưng, lắp tên, nghiêng người chĩa đầu tên về phía sau.

Quân Liêu vượt qua phòng tuyến, ngoại trừ đám lính trúng độc, quân Nguyên vẫn còn mấy trăm người, lập tức đổi thế trận vây đánh xông đến chỗ họ!

“Cởi giáp!” Trong bóng tối, quân Liêu quát.

Giữa lúc ngựa chiến phi nước đại, quân Liêu lần lượt tháo dây buộc, giáp sắt trên thân ngựa chiến nặng nề rơi xuống, các hộ vệ cũng cởi bỏ giáp sắt vứt dọc đường, giảm bớt trọng lượng.

Quân Nguyên bắt đầu xả tên, một mũi tên sượt qua mặt Gia Luật Tông Chân, tiếng gió vùn vụt, Đoàn Lĩnh ngắm vào cung thủ phe địch, bắn tên.

Tên ghim trúng ngựa chiến, con ngựa lăn kềnh ra đất, bị truy binh phía sau xông lên giẫm đạp, Đoàn Lĩnh bắn tên hàng loạt, mỗi tên hạ gục một người.

Vũ Độc đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ tên độc cho hắn, đầu tên bôi nọc rắn hổ mang có thể giết người ngay lập tức, Đoàn Lĩnh tập trung bắn ngựa, trong chốc lát đã bắn ngã mười mấy kỵ binh.

“Thoát chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Quân Liêu bắt kịp ngày càng nhiều, mọi người không dám lơi lỏng, Vũ Độc quay lại gọi, “Trịnh Ngạn!”

“Đây!” Mặt Trịnh Ngạn lấm máu, quệt một cái, nói, “Không biết Xương Lưu Quân ra khỏi thành chưa!”

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đằng sau kia!” Trịnh Ngạn đáp.

“Đừng cho gã chạy!” Vũ Độc quát.

Đội hộ vệ của Gia Luật Tông Chân đuổi theo Đoàn Lĩnh, tản ra như cánh hạc. Vũ Độc giảm tốc độ, hỏi, “Thủ lĩnh của các ngươi đâu?”

“Ở đây!” Tông Chân hô.

Đội hộ vệ đã mất gần trăm người, các thân binh đều còn đây, Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn, thấy có ba con ngựa chiến theo sát phía sau, một trong số đó là Thuật Luật Đoan.

“Có ai bị thương không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Không người nào trả lời, dù bị thương cũng không dám liên lụy cả đội, mong là không nghiêm trọng, Đoàn Lĩnh hơi thả lỏng.

“Còn tên không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Mười hai mũi.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh còn nữa không?”

“Bắn tiết kiệm lại.” Vũ Độc nói, “Độc này khó bào chế lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừ” một tiếng, mây đen dày đặc phủ mờ ánh trăng, trời tối đến mức giơ tay không thấy ngón, vó ngựa đã được bọc vải để không đánh động quân Nguyên.

Cách đó không xa vang tiếng chém giết, một đội quân Liêu đang giao chiến với quân Nguyên.

“Đổi hướng!” Vũ Độc quát.

Nhưng không kịp nữa, quân Nguyên đối diện đã phát hiện thấy họ, chúng bỏ qua quân Liêu trên quan đạo mà đánh đến chỗ họ, đây là quân đội được tạm thời điều ra chặn đường, có đến hơn hai nghìn người.

Quân Nguyên vây kín quan đạo, đồng loạt giương cung, vừa bắn vừa xông đến chỗ họ, nếu liều mạng chống chọi thì chắc chắn phải chết!

“Chạy vào ruộng cao lương!” Gia Luật Tông Chân hô, “Tập hợp ở điểm hẹn!”

Quân Liêu phát lệnh, toàn đội lập lức chia làm hai tản khắp ruộng cao lương. Tên bay tán loạn nhắm vào họ, quân Nguyên cũng chia thành hai nhóm đuổi vào ruộng cao lương!

Tiếng kêu la văng vẳng trong đêm, tên lạc bay vun vút sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh mặc giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, cản không biết bao nhiêu tên cho Vũ Độc, lưng đau buốt.

Bỗng nghe tiếng loạt soạt, như có thứ gì đang di chuyển trong ruộng.

Vũ Độc rút kiếm, nhận ra có nguy hiểm, đột ngột khom người chém ngang, tiếng kim loại va chạm nghe “keng”, Vũ Độc chém trúng dao găm, quét một đường, máu bắn tung tóe.

Là bộ binh! Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, nhưng bộ binh sao có thể nhanh đến thế được?!

Ngay sau đó, một sợi dây thừng phóng ngang qua, Bôn Tiêu vấp dây ngã nhào, giữa lúc nghìn cân treo sợi tóc, Vũ Độc ôm lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người nhảy khỏi lưng ngựa!

“Lên!” Vũ Độc giận dữ quát, nghiêng người chống tay, dùng vai đẩy Bôn Tiêu đứng dậy. Định nhảy lên ngựa thì sau lưng có ai đuổi đến, rút trường đao chém xuống Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc quay phắt lại, cùng lúc, Đoàn Lĩnh lùi lại, trong chớp mắt ngắn ngủi, hắn thấy được kẻ tấn công là một thích khách!

Thích khách kia mặc đồ đen, không phải người trong quân Nguyên!

Đoàn Lĩnh gặp nguy không loạn, rút tên sau lưng so chiêu với thích khách. Trường đao của thích khách chém ngang bụng Đoàn Lĩnh, cứa rách áo ngoài, để lộ giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang. Mũi tên trong tay Đoàn Lĩnh rạch trúng mặt thích khách, máu phụt ra.

Thích khách tiến lên một bước, đột nhiên ngã quỵ.

Vũ Độc rút kiếm, kéo Đoàn Lĩnh né kiếm của thích khách khác, kiếm quét lên, chém chết thích khách trong ruộng.

Tên mảnh lao vun vút, có thích khách đánh Bôn Tiêu, bị Bôn Tiêu tung vó đá bay.

“Bôn Tiêu! Chạy!” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy không đuổi kịp đội ngũ, phẫn nộ quát.

Vũ Độc kéo tay Đoàn Lĩnh chạy vào sâu trong ruộng, trước mặt chém tới một kiếm, Vũ Độc quét ngang trường kiếm, cắt đôi thích khách rồi thu kiếm, đổi vị trí với Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn nép sau lưng mình, ném phi tiêu vào ruộng cao lương, tiếng gào la vang bốn phía, thích khách quát lên rồi gục ngã.

“Người của Ảnh đội à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đừng sợ!” Vũ Độc nói, “Theo sát ta!”

Quân Nguyên đã đuổi đến, hai người đã lạc trong ruộng, không thể tìm thấy đồng đội. Bên hông đột ngột đâm ra một kiếm, Vũ Độc quát lớn, giết vào ruộng, đúng lúc này, một đội quân Nguyên đánh thẳng đến chỗ họ!

“Vũ Độc!” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng gọi.

Trong đêm đen hỗn loạn, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt bị ngựa tông ngã, vuột khỏi tay Vũ Độc, may mà Vũ Độc buông tay trước, nếu không Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ bị quân Nguyên trên ngựa lùa đao chặt đứt cánh tay.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm đầu lăn vào ruộng, lúc đứng dậy, không biết Vũ Độc đã lạc ở đâu, hắn lập tức giương cung, tìm nơi ẩn nấp.

Lúc này tuyệt đối không được kêu cứu, bằng không thích khách tìm đến thì hắn chỉ còn đường chết.

Đoàn Lĩnh cài tên, chỉ còn mười một mũi tên, không chừng vẫn có thể cầm cự một lát.

Mây đen tản đi, ánh trăng rọi sáng khoảnh ruộng, cách đó không xa có tiếng ai đang tiến đến chỗ hắn, nhất định là thích khách. Đoàn Lĩnh không còn thời gian suy nghĩ, chĩa tên về phía phát ra tiếng động, chờ thích khách xuất hiện là bắn ngay.

Đúng như hắn đoán, một bóng người nhảy lên giữa không trung, rút đao, trở tay chém xuống đầu hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh dứt khoát bắn tên, sau đó xoay người lại, dùng lưng đỡ đao.

Mũi tên ghim trúng yết hầu thích khách, thích khách kia co giật rơi xuống, không còn sức vung đao.

Một con ngựa chiến xông đến từ phía sau Đoàn Lĩnh, tông mạnh vào một thích khách đang vung đao chém vào cổ Đoàn Lĩnh!

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt quay đầu, thấy một người nhảy xuống ngựa, rút kiếm, lưỡi kiếm phản xạ ánh trăng trắng bạc, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Cút.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đại nhân?” Có thích khách hỏi.

“Cút mau!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp giận dữ quát.

“Đi!” Trịnh Ngạn giục ngựa đến, kéo Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa.


	161. Chương 161: Tai vạ

Đoàn Lĩnh choáng váng, lúc lên ngựa thì quay đầu nhìn, ánh trăng rọi sáng ruộng cao lương, đâu cũng có dấu vết thích khách tập kích.

“Khoan… chờ đã!” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng nói, “Gã sẽ chết!”

“Không lo nổi!” Trịnh Ngạn lớn tiếng nói.

Gió lùa qua, Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người, ánh mắt phản chiếu cảnh tượng trong ruộng cao lương.

Gió thốc phần phật, cao lương bị gió ép nằm rạp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đơn độc cầm kiếm Thanh Phong đối mặt với thích khách ùa đến từ bốn phương tám hướng.

Thời gian như quay về ngày đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa bao giờ biết con người thật của gã, ấn tượng sâu sắc nhất trong tâm trí hắn luôn là bóng lưng sắp rời bỏ hắn.

Bóng lưng khi xoay người bỏ đi ở trước trường, bóng lưng lúc đối mặt thích khách trong đêm gió tuyết Thượng Kinh, bóng lưng khi gã lên ngựa rời đi vào ngày cha quay về…

Đến tận bây giờ, gã lúc nào cũng quay lưng bỏ rơi Đoàn Lĩnh, thậm chí không một lần ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại.

Lúc nào Đoàn Lĩnh cũng chỉ thấy bóng lưng của gã, hình ảnh khắc sâu trong trí nhớ cũng chỉ có mỗi bóng lưng mà thôi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, rút tên liên tục ngắm bắn đến khi hết sạch tên.

Một tay Trịnh Ngạn điều khiển ngựa, tay kia ấn Đoàn Lĩnh cúi xuống. Quân Nguyên từ trên quan đạo ùa xuống ngày càng đông, tràn vào ruộng như thủy triều, Trịnh Ngạn rút kiếm, ánh kiếm lóe lên, máu phủ mờ tầm mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Mây đen che khuất ánh trăng, bóng dáng Lang Tuấn Hiệp đối mặt đông đảo thích khách bị bóng tối bao trùm.

Trong màn đêm giơ tay không thấy ngón, ánh lửa liên tiếp bùng lên.

“Vũ Độc—” Đoàn Lĩnh hô to.

Vũ Độc mượn gió phóng hỏa, lửa lan ra phạm vi rất rộng, khói bốc mù mịt, y giục Bôn Tiêu chạy tới, nghiêng người về phía ngựa chiến của Trịnh Ngạn. Trịnh Ngạn đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh qua hướng Bôn Tiêu, Vũ Độc bắt được Đoàn Lĩnh, cắt đuôi quân Nguyên, băng qua ruộng cao lương, hội họp với đội hộ vệ nước Liêu, thoát khỏi vòng vây.

Khói đen cuồn cuộn bốc tận trời cao, che kín nền trời tờ mờ sáng.

Đoàn Lĩnh mệt không chịu nổi, dựa lưng Vũ Độc, không nhịn được quay đầu nhìn.

Các hộ vệ của Gia Luật Tông Chân bị khói hun mặt mày đen nhẻm, tất cả tập trung lại, rẽ vào đường tắt chạy đến khe núi Hắc Sơn.

Giữa trưa, nắng chói chang, mọi người xuống ngựa, ai nấy đều kiệt sức. Vũ Độc đếm số người, đội hộ vệ của Tông Chân mất gần phân nửa.

“Trước khi vào khe núi Hắc Sơn, chúng ta không thể chống lại cuộc truy lùng của người Nguyên.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói.

“Không phải lo.” Vũ Độc cởi mũ giáp ném xuống đất, quỳ bên suối rửa mặt, dòng nước mát lạnh làm tỉnh cả người, y thở dài một hơi, ngẩng đầu, bị nắng chiếu phải nheo mắt.

“Chỉ cần qua được Nhữ Nam.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chúng ta sẽ an toàn, thuộc hạ của ta đang chờ ở đó, quân Nguyên dám tiến vào khe núi Hắc Sơn, ta sẽ không cho chúng còn mạng trở ra.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi, “Còn đồng đội bị bắt của các ngươi thì sao?”

Chỉ có vài người đi theo Đoàn Lĩnh, Gia Luật Tông Chân đã chú ý đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngay từ đầu nhưng không tiện hỏi.

“Ta sẽ nghĩ cách.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Các ngươi bị bắt bao nhiêu người?”

“Chẳng còn được mấy người.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Nhưng an nguy của tập thể là chính, nếu có thể, ta cũng không muốn bỏ lại bọn họ.”

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lát, nói, “Hội họp với đại quân trước rồi tính.”

Vũ Độc uống nước xong, cầm mũ giáp quay lại tìm Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn ngủ díu cả mắt, đang ngủ gà ngủ gật dưới tàng cây, Trịnh Ngạn ngồi bên bảo vệ, Vũ Độc vừa mới ngồi xuống bên cạnh, Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh lại ngay.

Vũ Độc cầm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, siết chặt.

“Lên đường chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh không hỏi chuyện Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Uống nước xong rồi đi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Nghỉ ngơi chốc lát, mọi người tiếp tục trốn chạy. Thuật Luật Đoan đi trinh sát về báo quân Nguyên vẫn đang đuổi theo, nhưng tốc độ đã chậm lại. Thuộc hạ của Tông Chân đều dùng ngựa khỏe, nhưng Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, bỏ xa họ mười lăm dặm.

Lúc lên ngựa, Gia Luật Tông Chân dùng tiếng Liêu nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta đã gặp hắn.”

“Ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng hỏi bằng tiếng Liêu.

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô.” Gia Luật Tông Chân đáp, “Dẫn theo dũng sĩ hàng đầu nước Nguyên A Mộc Cổ, người yêu của đệ từng so chiêu với A Mộc Cổ, đệ không biết à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Tông Chân trò chuyện, những người khác đứng trước ngựa chờ họ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vào khe núi Hắc Sơn trước đã, chúng không đuổi kịp đâu.”

“Người kia có quan trọng với đệ không?” Tông Chân hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Lần trước giao chiến, ta đã nói rõ với Bạt Đô, đối với ta, an nguy của hai ta…”

“Ta đang nói người kia.” Tông Chân ngắt lời, “Tên bị bắt ấy, là người Tiên Ti thì phải?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra, im lặng một hồi, quay đầu đi.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại, ngước mắt nhìn Tông Chân, “Gã từng phản bội cha ta, cũng từng phản bội ta, ít nhất thì đến giờ ta chỉ biết có thế.”

Tông Chân nói, “Người Tiên Ti nào cũng vậy, nói không đúng lòng, lấp lửng nửa vời, đi thôi, đến nơi rồi nói.”

Tông Chân và Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa chạy đến khe núi Hắc Sơn. Dọc đường băng qua thành Nhữ Nam, Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu, cùng Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn lại tòa thành tàn tạ.

Chỉ vì một ý định nảy ra trong nhất thời mà dẫn đến nhiều chuyện như vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh không dám tin mọi thứ lại ra nông nỗi này, vô số thông tin thật giả lẫn lộn ập đến quá nhanh, khiến hắn không kịp ứng phó.

Vũ Độc như biết hắn đang nghĩ gì, nghiêm túc nói, “Có những việc đã được số phận an bài là sẽ xảy ra, ai cũng có định mệnh cả rồi.”

“Sa!” Vũ Độc giục Bôn Tiêu lao vào khe núi càng nhanh càng tốt.

Mưa gió hợp tan, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa kịp nhìn lại cố hương thì đã vào đến khe núi Hắc Sơn, lúc chạy ngang trại đóng quân để đốn cây, sườn núi đón nắng đã bị đốn không ít cây, thiết bị cưa vẫn còn để bên bờ Tầm Thủy.

“Ở đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Sắp tới rồi.” Vũ Độc dẫn đội chạy qua trại đốn cây, xuống phía Nam. Đến đây đã gần như thoát hiểm, tiếp tục chạy theo hướng Nam một ngày một đêm nữa là vào lãnh thổ nước Trần.

Chim rừng lượn quanh, vừa vào sườn Đông khe núi thì trời đổ tuyết, còn khoảng hai trăm mười dặm nữa là đến biên giới.

Lúc thấy quân doanh nước Trần dưới chân núi, Đoàn Lĩnh như được đại xá.

Vào đến quân doanh, mọi người thở phào nhẹ nhõm, Tần Lang ra đón, theo sau là hai quân Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian.

“Hiệu úy, Thái thú đại nhân.” Tần Lang thấy rất đông người vào quân doanh, có cả người Liêu, hơi bất ngờ nhưng không hỏi nhiều, nói, “Thám báo đưa tin, quân tiên phong của người Nguyên đang tiếp cận khe núi Hắc Sơn.”

“Chuẩn bị quân mai phục chưa?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Đã mai phục hai bên hẻm núi.” Tần Lang đáp, “Chỉ cần quân địch đến là sẽ phát động tấn công, có thể thắng. Nhưng có chuyện này nhất định phải báo cho hai vị.”

“Chuyện gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh chợt có linh cảm không lành.

“Dọc đường, thám báo của chúng ta đã giết một lính đưa tin người Nguyên.” Tần Lang nói, “Tên đó mang thư do Oa Khoát Đài viết cho Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc im lặng nhìn Tần Lang.

Tần Lang, “Oa Khoát Đài cho rằng họ đã lãng phí quá nhiều thời gian ở thành Lạc Nhạn, mười ngày trước đã hạ lệnh chuyển hướng tấn công Nghiệp Thành. Sau thất bại đêm Thất tịch, Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô đã viết thư cầu viện Đà Lôi, Đà Lôi thuyết phục Sát Hợp Đài giao năm vạn đại quân cho hắn chỉ huy, Khả hãn làm giám quân phụ giúp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh như rơi vào hầm băng, thầm nghĩ không thể nào, vốn tưởng sang năm quân Nguyên mới quay lại, không ngờ chúng muốn quyết tâm đánh chiếm Nghiệp Thành trước khi vào đông.

“Mười ngày trước?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đúng vậy, mười ngày trước.” Tần Lang đáp.

Khi ấy hắn vẫn chưa đến thành Lạc Nhạn, kế hoạch ban đầu của người Nguyên là tấn công thành Lạc Nhạn, bắt cho được Tông Chân, bây giờ đổi mục tiêu, chẳng lẽ Oa Khoát Đài không muốn giúp Hàn Duy Dung nữa sao?

“Em đưa các vị khách đi nghỉ trước đi.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm, Vũ Độc nghiêm mặt nhìn hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải gật đầu, làm tư thế mời với Gia Luật Tông Chân, dẫn y vào lều giám quân, dặn người sắp xếp chỗ nghỉ cho quân Liêu. Vừa ngồi xuống thì Gia Luật Tông Chân vào lều, trong lều chỉ có hai người.

“Đến đây vẫn chưa an toàn đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nghỉ tạm một đêm, ngày mai ta cho người hộ tống huynh xuôi Nam đến Nghiệp Thành, sau đó huynh hãy đi về hướng Tây, vào Tây Lương từ Ngọc Bích Quan hoặc Đồng Quan.”

“Không.” Gia Luật Tông Chân đè tay lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh, nghiêm túc nói, “Ta và đệ cùng tiến cùng lùi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mạng của huynh rất quan trọng, bệ hạ.”

“Mạng của đệ cũng rất quan trọng, điện hạ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân cười nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, không nói nữa.

“Quân Nguyên vẫn bám sát phía sau.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Gia Luật Tông Chân, “Với tác phong của Bạt Đô, hắn sẽ không cách đại quân quá xa, nhưng giờ hắn lại hoàn toàn tách khỏi đại quân, huynh nghĩ lý do là gì?”

“Rất có thể chúng sẽ bỏ qua thành Lạc Nhạn mà vượt Tầm Thủy, xâm lấn lãnh thổ nước Trần.” Gia Luật Tông Chân hiển nhiên cũng hiểu rõ Bạt Đô, đáp, “Có đại quân chống lưng rồi.”

“Thế nên ta không thể bảo đảm an toàn cho huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Biện pháp tốt nhất là huynh phải nhanh chóng về nước.”

“Dù có về thì ta cũng không thể điều động quân đội đến cứu đệ ngay được.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Trong đêm chúng ta trốn chạy, nhất định người Nguyên đã thay đổi kế hoạch, vừa đuổi bắt ta vừa xuôi Nam xâm chiếm Nghiệp Thành.”

Đây cũng là điều Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng nhất, vốn muốn cứu Gia Luật Tông Chân, không ngờ Bạt Đô muốn dựa thế lớn của quân Nguyên để rửa mối nhục bại trận. Chỉ mong lần này Bạt Đô hành động theo cảm tính chứ chưa có sách lược hoàn chỉnh.

Quy mô trận này không như năm nghìn quân trước đó, nếu để năm vạn quân Nguyên vượt Tầm Thủy, Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian chắc chắn sẽ bị san bằng.

“Để mai nói.” Đoàn Lĩnh cần thời gian suy nghĩ.

Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu, vén màn ra ngoài. Trước đó cũng không thân với Gia Luật Tông Chân, sau khi gặp lại, Đoàn Lĩnh dần dần nhận ra Tông Chân vẫn ăn ý với hắn như ấn tượng nhiều năm trước. Nếu y không phải vua Liêu, hắn không phải Thái tử Đại Trần, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ mong hai người có thể thoải mái kết bạn không vì bất kỳ lợi ích nào.

“Vũ Độc bảo ngươi ngủ trước.” Trịnh Ngạn vén màn, bưng thức ăn vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh gần như kiệt sức, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không rõ sống chết, Bạt Đô đang đuổi đến khe núi Hắc Sơn, mọi việc đã phát triển theo chiều hướng không thể khống chế.

“Lũ người Nguyên chơi không theo luật gì cả.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

“Điều binh quý ở chỗ khó mà đề phòng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đây là thói quen tác chiến của Oa Khoát Đài, ta chỉ không ngờ chúng lại quyết tâm đánh Nghiệp Thành.”

“Chuyện gì đến sẽ đến.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ngươi đừng quá nhọc lòng, cũng đâu phải do ngươi.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói vậy vì hắn không biết tình hình nội bộ, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu tại sao Bạt Đô cố chấp đánh tới cửa nhà như vậy, ngoại trừ thiên tính tàn bạo của người Nguyên, Bạt Đô còn một mục đích khác.

Đúng là ngu ngốc, hệt như đứa trẻ mãi không chịu lớn, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nếu Bạt Đô bắt được hắn, không chừng sẽ tròng dây dắt chó vào cổ Thái tử Nam Trần rồi nghênh ngang kéo đi khắp nơi.


	162. Chương 162: Đổi tù binh

Nhưng bây giờ Bạt Đô vẫn chưa biết tin Oa Khoát Đài bảo họ xuôi Nam, không chừng có thể lợi dụng lỗ hổng này để ứng phó.

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa đệm trong lều, mơ mơ màng màng vào giấc, hành quân cấp tốc đêm ngày khiến người đau ê ẩm.

Trời tối dần, Đoàn Lĩnh mơ một giấc mơ, thấy mình vẫn còn là đứa trẻ đang đọc sách trong trường, mùng một và mười lăm được thả về nhà, Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ cùng hắn đọc sách viết chữ, giúp hắn tưới nước cho cây đào.

Hắn đã từng xem Lang Tuấn Hiệp là cha mình, cũng từng cho rằng gã không lừa dối mình, gã không nói chỉ vì không thể nói, câu “Sau này con sẽ biết” cũng mang ý nghĩa hoàn toàn khác.

Ngày bé còn nhiều chuyện không hiểu, lớn lên mới dần hiểu ra, nhưng câu “Rồi cũng có ngày ta phải rời xa con” của Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn còn văng vẳng bên tai.

Lều chủ soái vẫn sáng đèn, Gia Luật Tông Chân, Vũ Độc và Tần Lang thương lượng quanh bản đồ. Lát sau, Tần Lang ra ngoài sắp đặt, Tông Chân dùng tiếng Hán nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục là ai? Ngươi làm liều vì một người như vậy không phải quyết định sáng suốt.”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Chẳng lẽ ta phải trơ mắt nhìn gã chết? Tên này không thể chết, nếu gã chết thì ta không bao giờ trả dứt nợ ân tình. Người sống sao có thể tranh giành với người chết được.”

Tông Chân nói, “Ta không hiểu, ta nghĩ các ngươi nên rút khỏi khe núi Hắc Sơn, quay về Nghiệp Thành phòng thủ, chờ ta dẫn quân đến hỗ trợ.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi phải về nước rồi mới dẫn quân được, dù đi đường Ngọc Bích Quan cũng phải mất ít nhất bốn mươi ngày, bọn ta không cầm cự được lâu đến thế. Hơn nữa, gã đã cứu Đoàn Lĩnh, lần này ta nợ gã.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân không ngờ đó là lý do Vũ Độc muốn cứu gã, thật sự không biết nên khóc hay cười, Vũ Độc không muốn Đoàn Lĩnh luôn nhớ đến gã.

Vũ Độc gọi tên “Đoàn Lĩnh”, tức là y đã biết Đoàn Lĩnh là Thái tử.

“Dù sao gã cũng là người của Bạch Hổ Đường.” Vũ Độc nhìn ra ngoài lều, như con hổ thu mình, trầm giọng nói, “Để sau này xử tội theo quy định môn phái hay bị triều đình lôi ra lăng trì cũng được, không thể để gã chết trong tay người Nguyên.”

“Gã đã làm gì?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi.

“Gã đưa Đoàn Lĩnh đến Thượng Kinh.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bảo vệ hắn năm năm, ta phải biết ơn gã vì điều này. Làm lão gia chẳng dễ dàng mà…”

Vũ Độc cầm mũ giáp ra khỏi lều, đi tuần tra.

Gió lùa qua núi rừng, lọt vào lều nghe vù vù, Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt, trời sắp sáng.

Vũ Độc đi cả đêm không về, Đoàn Lĩnh có linh cảm chẳng lành.

“Vũ Độc đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng chạy ra khỏi lều, sợ Vũ Độc một người một ngựa đi cứu tù binh, may mà các binh sĩ nói y vẫn ở đây, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy lên gò đất cao, thấy Vũ Độc đang đứng xuất thần mới thở phào.

“Dậy rồi à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, không còn cảm giác nào yên tâm hơn khi thấy Vũ Độc.

“Đêm qua ta có vào lều nằm một lát.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thấy em ngủ say quá nên không đánh thức.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừ” một tiếng, hỏi, “Tình hình thế nào rồi?”

“Hơi rắc rối.” Vũ Độc được ngủ một lúc, trông rất có tinh thần, ngồi xuống tảng đá kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh, đau đáu nhìn phía xa.

“Quân tiên phong của người Nguyên đang cách quân doanh mười hai dặm.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đằng sau còn tiếp tục thêm lính, tổng cộng một vạn người.”

“Bốn vạn còn lại đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi bên cạnh y, hỏi.

“Đóng quân ngoài thành Nhữ Nam.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Có một tin tốt, lần này Oa Khoát Đài chỉ phái một người đưa tin, nói cách khác, chúng vẫn chưa nhận được mật lệnh nên không về dưới trướng Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng, nhíu mày.

“Chúng phái một tù binh đưa thư này đến.” Vũ Độc móc ra một phong thư, nói, “Trừ ta ra thì chưa ai xem, còn kèm theo thứ này.”

Vũ Độc đưa ra một ống sáo, là sáo của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Đoàn Lĩnh đọc thư dưới ánh sáng tù mù, nét chữ trong thư là của Bạt Đô, muốn trao đổi hai mươi mốt con tin.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục lọt vào tay hắn rồi.” Chuyện Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng rốt cuộc đã thành sự thật.

Nhưng họ không giữ con tin người Nguyên, Bạt Đô chỉ có một yêu cầu là dùng Đoàn Lĩnh trao đổi, sau đó hắn sẽ lập tức rút quân, không vượt qua Tầm Thủy.

“Địa điểm trao đổi là trên sườn dốc Bạch Nhạn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nơi chúng ta đốn cây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đi nhận gã về.”

“Ta đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta biết em không muốn gã chết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh buộc phải thừa nhận, suốt chặng đường, hắn không thể nào đối mặt với sự thật này, Bạt Đô nhận ra Lang Tuấn Hiệp, khi còn bé, Bạt Đô thường xuyên đến nhà hắn chơi, Bạt Đô biết nên làm gì để ép Đoàn Lĩnh ra mặt.

“Nguy hiểm lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hắn không giết ta nhưng sẽ giết huynh.”

“Không được.” Vũ Độc phất tay, “Giờ là ta quyết định.”

“Ta có cách này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đi đổi con tin, nhất định Bạt Đô sẽ bắt ta.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt vô cùng phức tạp.

“Sau đó huynh lẻn vào cứu ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bạt Đô sẽ không làm hại ta, chỉ cần chờ đêm xuống, huynh và Trịnh Ngạn vào cứu là được rồi. Hai người là thích khách, chuyên ẩn nấp và ám sát, lúc hành động ban đêm, quân Nguyên không phải đối thủ của hai người.”

Vũ Độc trầm giọng nói, “Ta không phải thích khách, ta là tướng quân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Em muốn đến Nghiệp Thành.” Giọng điệu của Vũ Độc mang khí thế không được phép phản bác, lạnh lùng nói, “Ta nghe lời em, em muốn đánh với người Nguyên, ta nghe lời em, em muốn cứu người Liêu, ta cũng nghe lời em. Nhưng lần này em phải nghe lời ta, trừ khi em ra lệnh cho ta.”

“Em là Thái tử hay là vợ ta? Chọn một.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra Vũ Độc nổi giận với mình, chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra.

“Rồi, lão gia.” Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải nhượng bộ.

Vũ Độc thả lỏng nét mặt, vươn tay, ý bảo hắn dựa vào mình.

Đoàn Lĩnh có cảm giác xốn xang khó tả thành lời, nhích qua dựa vào lòng Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc cúi đầu, thô bạo hôn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Tần Lang đi bố trí rồi, lát nữa mình lên đường.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không sao đâu, em phải tin vào bản lĩnh của ta chứ.”

Hai canh giờ sau, Đoàn Lĩnh cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, được Vũ Độc hộ tống đến sườn núi Bạch Nhạn, đây là vùng đất bằng rộng rãi trong khe núi Hắc Sơn, dòng Tầm Thủy từ trên núi chảy ngang qua đây.

Trên vách đá treo hai mươi mốt người thành hàng ngang, tất cả để mình trần, bị đánh thương tích chất chồng, máu me nhầy nhụa.

Người đầu tiên là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã bị cột tay treo lơ lửng bên vách núi.

_“Chiêu này gọi là trông xác chờ viện binh.”_

Giọng của cha chợt vang bên tai, hình ảnh trước mắt đã từng xuất hiện rất lâu trước kia khiến Đoàn Lĩnh bị đả kích nặng nề.

“Bạt Đô!” Giọng Đoàn Lĩnh văng vẳng trong khe núi, “Ta đến rồi! Thả người!”

Dư âm truyền khắp núi rừng, Bạt Đô bước ra, đứng cách con suối nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh ghìm ngựa, xoay một vòng bên suối, ngẩng đầu nhìn Bạt Đô. Hắn không trách móc Bạt Đô vì đối xử tàn nhẫn với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Bạt Đô cũng không giải thích, việc này đều nằm trong dự đoán.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thoi thóp, ngẩng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh phía xa.

“Ngươi cược sai rồi!” Bạt Đô quay lại, nói với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Hắn đã đến!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, chỉ chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh cách đó hơn mười bước.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã thay quần áo sạch, treo một bọc hành trang trên lưng ngựa.

A Mộc Cổ và Vũ Độc không xuất hiện, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, thấy gã để mình trần, lồng ngực và bụng chằng chịt vết roi, hiển nhiên đã bị tra tấn.

“Ta lại mong ngươi đừng đến.” Bạt Đô nói, “Đang tính giết gã.”

“Ngươi sẽ không giết gã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi là người nhớ tình xưa, hồi bé gã đã đối xử tốt với ngươi, ngươi vẫn nhớ, ta định lợi dụng chút yếu lòng ấy mà không đến, nhưng nếu thật sự không đến ắt sẽ bị ngươi khinh thường.”

Bạt Đô nhoẻn cười, hiện rõ ham muốn xâm lược.

“Ta muốn đánh ngươi.” Bạt Đô hỏi, “Tại sao có cả người khác đến giết ngươi? Là tay chân của Thái cẩu à?”

“Ngươi đoán đúng rồi, thả người.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, chợt nhận ra Bạt Đô rất thông minh, hắn biết rất nhiều chuyện, chỉ không nói ra thôi.

“Tông Chân đâu?” Bạt Đô hỏi.

“Về rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Về nước điều binh đánh các ngươi.”

“Đến thuộc hạ cũng chẳng có.” Bạt Đô nói, “Y vốn là vua Liêu rồi, ngươi thì không.”

Hai người lẳng lặng đối mặt hồi lâu.

“Đến đây, đến với ta.” Bạt Đô đăm đăm nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, cảm giác đó lại xuất hiện, Đoàn Lĩnh rất khó chịu mỗi lần bị nhìn như thế.

“Ngươi thả người trước đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ngươi không có quyền lựa chọn.” Bạt Đô nói.

“Ngươi mới là người không có quyền lựa chọn, Bạt Đô.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, lùi về sau nửa bước, làm tư thế giục ngựa. Quả nhiên, Bạt Đô nghiêng đầu rống một tiếng.

Thuộc hạ trên vách núi nhận lệnh, cởi dây trói tù binh, đẩy họ ra phía trước, cùng lúc đó, một hàng cung thủ xuất hiện từ vách núi đối diện, chĩa đầu tên về hướng tù binh.

“Thả rồi, đến đây.” Bạt Đô nói, “Đừng ngoan cố, ngươi đã là người của ta ngay từ đầu rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn, xác định tù binh đã an toàn mới băng qua suối, khoảng cách giữa hắn và Bạt Đô chưa đến mười bước.

Bạt Đô kiên nhẫn chờ Đoàn Lĩnh, như chờ một ước hẹn đã định từ rất lâu.

“Ngươi đang chờ cái gì?” Bạt Đô nói, “Ta mà ra lệnh là thừa sức giết ngươi và những tên mai phục đằng sau, đừng thấy ta tốt với ngươi rồi giở trò uy hiếp ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ghìm ngựa trước con suối, nhảy xuống, cầm bọc hành trang, lội qua suối. Trên vách đá, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dừng bước, quay đầu nhìn.

Đoàn Lĩnh có linh cảm chẳng lành, ngẩng đầu nhìn đường núi gập ghềnh, con ngươi co lại.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng dưới ánh mặt trời, mỉm cười với hắn, tiến lên một bước, sắp sửa nhảy xuống vực.

“Đừng nhảy! Lang Tuấn Hiệp!” Đoàn Lĩnh gào lên.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp kinh ngạc, dừng động tác, một bóng người vút qua, cầm dây chão cột vào người gã.

Trong tích tắc, Bạt Đô giục ngựa lao đến hướng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người nhảy xuống suối, bơi lên thượng nguồn, Bạt Đô phóng xuống bắt lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, lôi hắn lên ngựa!

Hơn một nghìn quân Nguyên phía sau Bạt Đô giết ra, chặn hết các đường có khả năng bị tấn công.

Đoàn Lĩnh định hét lên thì bị Bạt Đô tóm cổ áo kéo đi, ngay sau đó, Đoàn Lĩnh làm một động tác ngoài dự đoán của Bạt Đô, hắn giẫm bàn đạp, chồm lên lưng ngựa, húc ngã Bạt Đô, tiện tay chộp lấy bọc hành trang.

Bạt Đô lập tức đè Đoàn Lĩnh xuống, trong bụi rậm đối diện có tiếng động rất khẽ.

Một mũi tên gang đen xé gió bay đến, Vũ Độc mặc trang phục thích khách xuất hiện, xoay người giữa không trung, tuốt kiếm Liệt Quang.

Mũi tên kia bắn thủng bọc hành trang của Đoàn Lĩnh, phấn độc bùng ra, Đoàn Lĩnh nín thở, chui qua sườn Bạt Đô.

Phấn độc khuếch tán đầy trời, quân Nguyên náo loạn, vừa hít phải phấn độc thì lập tức gục ngã. Đoàn Lĩnh khom người luồn lách trong đám đông, bỗng bị ai đạp trúng lưng, loạng choạng cắm đầu xuống suối.


	163. Chương 163: Đảo ngược

Bạt Đô chưa kịp nói gì đã biết bị trúng kế, lập tức nín thở nhưng vẫn choáng váng, vì muốn hạ gục quân địch trong thời gian ngắn nhất nên Vũ Độc phóng rất nhiều phấn độc, ngay cả ngựa cũng không chịu nổi, quân Nguyên ngã chồng lên nhau, loạn hết cả lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo Bạt Đô lọt xuống suối.

“Giết—” Cùng lúc đó, quân Hà Bắc từ nơi cao ùa xuống!

Quân Nguyên lập tức bắn tên, mấy nghìn người từ trong rừng lao ra đánh giáp lá cà với quân Hà Bắc, vô số cây gỗ từ vách đá lăn xuống càn quét đội quân Nguyên đang tấn công!

Cây gỗ lăn xuống suối, thế trận bị phá vỡ, đội quân thứ ba xuất hiện, Gia Luật Tông Chân dẫn một nghìn binh sĩ xông vào rừng phóng hỏa, tiêu diệt từng cánh quân Nguyên!

Vũ Độc đạp thân cây, lấy đà phóng xuống suối, khi suýt chụp được Đoàn Lĩnh thì một tên lính Nguyên vung trường đao đánh về phía Vũ Độc, đúng là A Mộc Cổ!

Kiếm Liệt Quang chém ngang trường đao, tia lửa bắn ra, hai người đổi sang tung chưởng, Vũ Độc đang đứng trên khúc cây đang trôi theo nước, không thể mượn lực, bị hất văng xuống nước.

Cây gỗ ồ ạt trôi xuống hạ nguồn, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt bị đập trúng, một tay nắm cổ tay Bạt Đô, tay kia ôm thân cây, uống mấy ngụm nước, vô cùng chật vật.

Vừa ngoi đầu lên thì phải né tên từ hai bên bờ suối, Tầm Thủy đã thành chiến trường giữa quân Nguyên và quân Trần.

Vũ Độc và A Mộc Cổ vừa đánh vừa chạy xuống hạ nguồn, Vũ Độc nóng ruột quát, “Sơn Nhi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh lú đầu lên mặt nước, lấy hơi, gồng mình kéo Bạt Đô lên, vừa quay lại đã thấy A Mộc Cổ đạp thân cây nhẹ như chim yến, chém trường đao về phía hắn.

Vũ Độc từ bên hông chém qua, sắt thép va chạm chát chúa, hai người đánh liền mấy chiêu, Đoàn Lĩnh lại bị cuốn xuống hạ nguồn, trên đầu toàn là cây, mực nước ngày càng sâu, Đoàn Lĩnh lặn xuống đáy.

Cây gỗ trôi qua đầu như đàn cá băng sông, nắng rọi qua khe hở giữa những khúc cây, nước suối trong vắt thấy được cả đáy.

Vũ Độc và A Mộc Cổ tăng tốc, vừa đuổi theo vừa giao chiến trên những khúc cây.

Đoàn Lĩnh dùng vai đẩy Bạt Đô dựa trên tảng đá, hít một hơi, xoay người lặn xuống, tháo trường cung đeo sau lưng, cài tên, giương cung dưới nước, buông dây.

A Mộc Cổ nhảy lên, xoay người giữa không trung, chém trường đao về phía Vũ Độc!

Một mũi tên từ dưới nước len qua khe hở giữa thân cây phóng lên!

A Mộc Cổ không ngờ thằng nhóc kia ngụp lặn dưới nước mà vẫn có thể đánh lén, may mà tiếng gió quá lớn giúp gã tránh được, mũi tên mà bắn trúng bụng dưới thì dù gặp thần y cái thế cũng không cách nào chữa được.

Gã lộn một vòng giữa không trung, Vũ Độc cũng đổi chiêu, phất tay phóng phấn độc, A Mộc Cổ vội nín thở, Vũ Độc chém một nhát chí mạng!

Áo giáp của A Mộc Cổ bị chém rách, máu phun như suối, kiếm chém trúng dưới sườn sâu nửa tấc, A Mộc Cổ loạng choạng trượt khỏi thân cây!

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa ngoi đầu lên lấy hơi thì bị một khúc cây va trúng, văng xa cả quãng!

Vũ Độc không đuổi theo A Mộc Cổ nữa, lập tức nhảy xuống suối.

Dòng nước quá xiết, Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô bị cuốn đi gần hai mươi bước, Vũ Độc bơi rất giỏi, nhanh chóng cởi giáp da, lướt nước bơi đến phía Đoàn Lĩnh như cá.

Lúc ngoi lên lần nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh đã bị cuốn xuống hạ nguồn, cuối con suối là thác đổ xuống hồ, cây gỗ rơi xuống ghềnh thác nghe rung trời chuyển đất.

Nguy rồi! Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ còn một ý nghĩ này.

Bạt Đô đột ngột tỉnh lại, siết chặt cánh tay Đoàn Lĩnh.

Bạt Đô mở mắt, chới với uống mấy ngụm nước, sau đó tỉnh hẳn, ôm lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người cùng rơi xuống dòng thác cao mười mấy trượng.

Bạt Đô đạp lên một khúc cây đang rơi, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên mấy trượng.

“Ngươi…”

Bạt Đô định bật thêm lần nữa, nhưng khúc cây thứ hai quá ướt, trượt chân.

“Này…”

“Khốn nạn!” Bạt Đô giận dữ quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc nhảy xuống thác, Bạt Đô tóm eo Đoàn Lĩnh nâng hắn lên. Khoảnh khắc đó, tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh gần như không thể diễn tả thành lời.

Vũ Độc đạp thân cây, chụp tay Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy qua một bên, ném móc câu lên đầu thác, móc vào tảng đá, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh treo lơ lửng.

Thời khắc cuối cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt được cổ tay Bạt Đô.

“Đừng buông tay!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

“Buông ra!” Bạt Đô quát.

Vũ Độc giữ tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh túm tay Bạt Đô, ba người đung đưa giữa dòng thác, Vũ Độc thả móc câu, đạp lên khúc cây cuối cùng vừa rơi xuống, nhảy sang ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, tiếp đó đạp Bạt Đô một cú, ba người cùng văng vào rừng, rơi xuống tán cây cổ thụ. Vũ Độc ôm đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người rơi từ tán cây xuống đống lá mục dưới đất, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm đè lên người Vũ Độc.

Tiếp đó, Bạt Đô cũng rơi xuống, Vũ Độc nghiêng người né, tung chưởng đánh trúng bên hông Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô đang rơi thẳng xuống bị văng sang ngang, đập trúng thân cây khác, ngất xỉu.

Nắng rọi qua kẽ lá, Đoàn Lĩnh lảo đảo đứng dậy, ôm Vũ Độc, vùi đầu vào vai y, hai người ướt nhẹp, Vũ Độc sợ run người, ôm ghì Đoàn Lĩnh, hôn trán hắn.

Tất cả đã kết thúc, lát sau, tiếng la hét trên chỗ cao nhỏ dần, Vũ Độc thổi còi, quân Hà Bắc ùa xuống hội họp, mọi người lần lượt lên ngựa, bỏ trại, cấp tốc chạy về Nghiệp Thành.

Tuy bắt được cá lớn nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng vui vẻ chút nào, suốt chặng đường, Bạt Đô không thèm nói chuyện với hắn.

“Bố Nhi Xích Kim.” Gia Luật Tông Chân giục ngựa đến trước xe chở tù binh, nói với Bạt Đô, “Ngươi thua không uổng.”

Bạt Đô không buồn để ý Tông Chân, dựa thành xe ngắm trời sao lấp lánh trên bình nguyên Hà Bắc.

Đoàn Lĩnh ăn đau khổ mấy lần, cuối cùng cũng về tới nhà, nhưng trước mắt còn rất nhiều rắc rối, thắng lợi ở khe núi Hắc Sơn chỉ là bước đầu.

Mọi người vội vã hành quân về, Đoàn Lĩnh thậm chí không kịp thay áo. Đêm xuống, nhiều nơi trong Nghiệp Thành vẫn còn đốt than, chuẩn bị cho mùa đông.

“Đám Trịnh Ngạn về chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đang trên đường về.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Vào lãnh thổ nước Trần thì không còn nguy hiểm nữa đâu, yên tâm.”

Đài phong hỏa trải dọc đường, băng qua Tầm Thủy, Đoàn Lĩnh mới có cảm giác chính thức về đến nhà.

“Xử lý tù binh thế nào đây?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Tạm thời cứ nhốt lại.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng ngược đãi hắn, giờ ta sẽ viết thư cho Khả hãn.”

“Hắn là người Nguyên.” Tần Lang nói.

“Ta biết hắn là người Nguyên.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không ai hận người Nguyên hơn ta, cha ta đã chết trong tay người Nguyên.”

Tần Lang lập tức nhận lỗi, không nói nữa, khom người thi lễ, lui ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa giường, nhìn tờ giấy đã trải sẵn, hắn muốn dùng Bạt Đô để ép Khả hãn rút quân, tuy biết Truật Xích sẽ nổi giận khi nhận thư, nhưng đây là biện pháp cuối cùng.

Vũ Độc cởi áo tháo dây lưng, thay đồ ngay trong phòng lớn.

“Huynh đi kiểm kê quân số đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Trịnh Ngạn chưa về, đừng nóng.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em nghỉ ngơi lát đi, nếu ta là Khả hãn, ta sẽ không đến ngay đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Vũ Độc, Bạt Đô dẫn quân vào khe núi Hắc Sơn, vậy mà giám quân của Khả hãn không dẫn quân chủ lực đánh úp, có thể thấy nội bộ năm vạn quân có bất hòa, vừa kiềm chế vừa không phục nhau. Bây giờ Bạt Đô thua trận bị bắt, ắt sẽ thành trò cười cho đám Khả hãn, chúng sẽ không vượt qua Tầm Thủy đòi người.

Nếu đúng như vậy thì vấn đề trở nên đơn giản hơn nhiều, trước mắt phải chờ đội của Trịnh Ngạn về mới biết tình hình quân địch.

Gia Luật Tông Chân dạo mấy vòng trong sân phủ Thái thú, hỏi, “Đây là dinh thự của đệ hả?”

“Của Thái thú tiền nhiệm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mọi người hoan nghênh khách quý đi.”

Các thân binh lập tức hành lễ với Gia Luật Tông Chân, lễ tiết không đến nỗi nào.

“Thời kỳ đặc biệt, không cần đa lễ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân xua tay, nói, “Đệ bận quá nhỉ, cho ta làm phiền vài hôm nhé.”

“Rốt cuộc huynh tới mượn đường hay tới làm khách vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười.

“Mượn đường, sẵn làm khách luôn.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Biết đâu cả đời này ta không thể quay lại phương Nam nữa, có nhiều nơi chỉ được đặt chân đến đúng một lần, không thể cho ta ngắm quốc thổ của đệ thêm lát à?”

Thái độ của Gia Luật Tông Chân lúc nào cũng bình thản như mây gió, chuyện lớn bằng trời đối với y cũng chẳng là vấn đề, Đoàn Lĩnh không nỡ để y đi.

Lúc này, Phí Hoằng Đức mặc áo đơn từ sân bên bước vào, hiển nhiên do nghe tin Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc trở về bèn đến xem sao, không ngờ lại thấy vua Liêu!

“Bệ hạ?” Phí Hoằng Đức kinh ngạc.

Gia Luật Tông Chân mỉm cười, gật đầu với Phí Hoằng Đức, “Phí tiên sinh, lại gặp nhau rồi.”

Phí Hoằng Đức vội hành lễ, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phí tiên sinh, mấy ngày tới tiên sinh hãy phụ trách chiêu đãi bệ hạ, không còn sớm nữa, mọi người đi nghỉ đi.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Mời bệ hạ.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh, dẫn các hộ vệ đi theo Phí Hoằng Đức.

Vũ Độc thay quần áo xong, ngồi bên giường. Ánh đèn tù mù, trời gần sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn nhìn tờ giấy trắng, nhất thời không biết viết như thế nào.

“Bạt Đô đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chẳng phải đã sai người giam rồi à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh mụ đầu, hỏi, “Đám Trịnh Ngạn đâu?”

“Đang trên đường về.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em hỏi mấy lần rồi đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, Vũ Độc nói, “Ai em cũng để trong lòng, chỉ có ta là không buồn quan tâm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc để tóc ẩm, đăm chiêu nhìn ra ngoài.

“Ta chải đầu cho lão gia nhé.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Tắm không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Chờ họ về đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh bò lên sạp, ngồi quỳ sau lưng Vũ Độc, lấy lược chải tóc cho Vũ Độc. Lúc Vũ Độc xõa tóc thì mang khí thế ngang ngược rất giống Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Ngủ lát đi.” Vũ Độc nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, đẩy hắn nằm xuống sạp, nói, “Ngủ một giấc, mai dậy thì mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi.”

“Ừ…” Đoàn Lĩnh quá mệt, người bẩn thỉu, buồn ngủ không chịu nổi, dựa vào lòng Vũ Độc thiếp đi.

Không lâu sau, hắn loáng thoáng nghe tiếng Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Hai người đã bình an trở về, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, nhưng hắn thật sự không mở nổi mắt, cảm giác Vũ Độc ôm mình băng qua hành lang, về phòng.


	164. Chương 164: Mở thành

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa ý thức được rằng khoảng thời gian ở Nghiệp Thành là bước ngoặt quan trọng trong đời mình. Vô số sự kiện vận hành theo quỹ đạo đã được định mệnh vạch sẵn, phải kiên cường tiến lên, không được quay đầu lại.

Khi hắn thức dậy, mọi việc như đã cách một đời, trong khoảnh khắc, Đoàn Lĩnh những tưởng mình đã quay về thời thơ ấu còn ở Thượng Kinh.

Điều khác biệt duy nhất là người nằm bên cạnh đã biến thành Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy, lẳng lặng nhìn Vũ Độc, lúc ngủ say, Vũ Độc vẫn cảnh giác, chỉ cần có ai tới gần phòng ngủ của họ là mở mắt ngay, y chỉ không hề đề phòng Đoàn Lĩnh, như đã tự động gạt hắn ra khỏi vòng phòng vệ. Sau khi Đoàn Lĩnh thức, Vũ Độc chỉ nhúc nhích một chút rồi ngủ tiếp như thường ngày.

Đoàn Lĩnh rón rén bò ra ngoài, phát hiện mình không mảnh vải, quần áo bẩn đã được thay ra, bên giường đặt một chậu nước, mép chậu vắt khăn vải, Đoàn Lĩnh lau mình rồi soi trước gương.

Qua mùa đông năm nay là hắn tròn mười bảy tuổi, thấm thoắt mà quen Vũ Độc được hai năm rồi.

Vũ Độc nghe tiếng động thì dậy theo, mặt uể oải nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh ngượng ngùng, ngồi xuống giường hôn y.

Vũ Độc chưa tỉnh ngủ, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ta ngủ bao lâu rồi?”

“Một ngày một đêm.” Vũ Độc cũng ngủ rất lâu, nét mặt mỏi mệt, đã vào đông, ai cũng lười biếng.

“Lão gia.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc đứng dậy rửa mặt rồi cùng Đoàn Lĩnh đến phòng khách.

“Giải quyết chuyện trong thành trước.” Lúc thị vệ bưng bữa sáng lên, Đoàn Lĩnh ra lệnh, “Chờ lát nữa rồi mời khách đến.”

Lâm Vận Tề, Nghiêm Địch, Vương Tranh và Thi Thích đều có mặt, lần lượt bái kiến Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc vẫn ngồi ở ghế chủ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi kế Vũ Độc ăn sáng, vừa nghe mọi người đối đáp vừa sắp đặt việc trong Nghiệp Thành.

“Như mọi khi, trong thành đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ.” Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Không có gì thay đổi, lần này Thái thú đại nhân ra ngoài quá lâu, người đưa tin triều đình phái đến cũng không tìm được.”

“Là lỗi của ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lúc đầu ta không ngờ sẽ bị cuốn vào nhiều chuyện như vậy, phiền Lâm đại nhân che giấu giúp ta, không thể báo với triều đình, sau này ta sẽ viết thư bẩm báo kỹ càng.”

Lâm Vận Tề hơi do dự, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không phải lo về Mục tướng, Xương Lưu Quân về rồi.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vận Tề thở phào, dù gì chuyện này cũng quá nghiêm trọng, không ai dám bao che cho Đoàn Lĩnh, “Lần này Hiệu úy tướng quân dẫn quân Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian ra trận, ắt phải luận công thăng chức.”

“Trợ cấp gấp đôi cho tướng sĩ chết trận.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không được cắt xén.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quyết định đòi tiền Gia Luật Tông Chân, dù gì trận này cũng là đánh vì y mà.

Lâm Vận Tề ghi chú lại, nói, “Ta không có ý kiến gì nữa.”

Vương Tranh nói, “Dân chúng vẫn sinh hoạt như thường, nhưng khi Thái thú không có trong phủ thì ba thành nảy sinh tham nhũng và nhận hối lộ.”

“Trước hết cứ nhắm mắt cho qua.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chờ vào đông rồi từ từ tính sổ, những việc còn lại có thể tự quyết định, có gì phân vân thì đến bàn bạc với Vận Tề.”

Vương Tranh gật đầu, đáp, “Ta cũng không có ý kiến gì nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay sang Nghiêm Địch, Nghiêm Địch nói, “Quá trình tu sửa đài phong hỏa, trạm gác và tường thành đã tiến hành được bảy phần mười, lương thực mới được gửi đến nên chiêu mộ thêm người, có thể đẩy nhanh tốc độ.”

“Có thể xong hết trước mùa đông không?” Hai việc Đoàn Lĩnh quan tâm nhất là quân đội và tài chính.

“Không.” Nghiêm Địch lắc đầu, nói, “Ta định chia người đi rèn vũ khí, giờ có sẵn than, cũng không thiếu sắt, nên dự trữ vũ khí trong mùa đông này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ, nói, “Tạm hoãn việc rèn vũ khí đã, tháng mười một hẵng tính, chỉ cần tăng tốc độ sửa tường thành, cho ngươi thêm hai mươi ngày.”

Nghiêm Địch trầm ngâm một lát, sau đó đáp, “Được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bờ Bắc Tầm Thủy có hơn bốn vạn quân Nguyên đang dựng trại sau khe núi Hắc Sơn, không thể trì hoãn.”

Không ai có vẻ ngạc nhiên, hiển nhiên đã biết cả rồi, lần lượt gật đầu.

“Bên Thi Thích thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Đây là lần đầu hắn chính thức tiếp xúc với Thi Thích, trước đó gặp mặt vội vàng, cũng chưa thăm dò gì nhiều, bây giờ vừa khéo xem Thi Thích làm việc như thế nào.

“Mùa đông năm nay có hai vạn thạch lương thực, ta đã kiểm tra.” Thi Thích nói, “Đủ ăn, nhưng ngân khố thâm hụt, nợ nần chồng chất, đa số là nợ của Hoài Âm hầu và triều đình, có thể lần lữa một thời gian. Sứ giả triều đình có đến hỏi việc đóng thuế, hạ quan đã lấp liếm thay đại nhân rồi.”

“Chẳng phải đã nói miễn thuế à?” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày.

“Trước đó có nói.” Thi Thích đáp, “Không biết vị đại nhân nào đề nghị rằng quân Nguyên đã rút khỏi Nghiệp Thành, tình hình ổn định, mùa đông năm nay cứ thu thuế như thường, hạ quan đã có phương án ứng phó, hai vị cứ yên tâm.”

Chắc chắn là đề nghị của Tô Phiệt, Đoàn Lĩnh không ưa nổi lão già này.

Vũ Độc lo ăn mì, không lên tiếng trong lúc bàn bạc, chỉ ậm ừ.

Nếu Thi Thích đã nói vậy thì việc này chỉ cần dùng tiền giải quyết, Đoàn Lĩnh không mấy bận tâm. Thi Thích nói, “Còn chuyện đại nhân dặn trước khi đi, hạ quan đã nghĩ ra cách, đốt xong đợt than đầu tiên rồi bán cho dân chúng đổi thành tiền, quan quản lý than đã tính, cùng lắm chỉ ba đồng một cân.”

“Bán than chẳng kiếm được bao nhiêu tiền.” Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, nói.

“Bán than không kiếm lời được.” Thi Thích nói, “Nhưng cũng đâu có cho không, chừng nào luyện thép mới sinh lời.”

“Nói thì nói vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, ” Ta nhớ ở phía Nam Hà Gian có ngọn núi chứa quặng sắt, không biết tại sao bị bỏ hoang.”

“Hạ quan có hỏi thăm.” Thi Thích nói, “Nghe nói núi Bạch Hà bị sơn tặc chiếm đóng, chúng là lính đào ngũ của ba thành tụ tập với lưu dân xuôi Nam. Nếu Hiệu úy đại nhân có thể dẫn quân san bằng nơi đó thì chúng ta sẽ không thiếu sắt.”

“Để sau tính.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu không có gì bất ngờ thì đầu xuân sẽ ra quân giải quyết. Lương thực và hạt giống đâu?”

“Đang chờ triều đình phát xuống.” Thi Thích đáp.

“Không thể chờ triều đình.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phải nghĩ cách khác.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Thi Thích, bảo Trịnh Ngạn viết thư cho Hoài Âm hầu, mua hạt giống từ Hoài Âm hầu trước đi.”

Trịnh Ngạn đang đóng đô ở đây, không dùng thì phí quá.

“Đâu cần phải xài hết số tiền này, ngân khố chẳng còn bao nhiêu.” Thi Thích nói, “Đầu xuân là hạt giống tới nơi rồi.”

“Ngươi không hiểu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Công văn gửi vào triều phải trải qua rất nhiều khâu kiểm soát, bộ Hộ mà không thông qua thì chúng ta sẽ không có hạt giống, dù có cũng chỉ là hạt giống kém chất lượng, chưa kể, nếu bộ Hộ giở trò ăn chặn hết hạt giống thì chúng ta chỉ còn nước chịu đói.”

Thi Thích hớn hở đáp, “Vâng.” Sau đó báo cáo lời lỗ vụ thu, liệt kê từng khoản toàn chi ra mà chẳng có thu về, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe mà phát sầu, khổ sở nghe cho hết, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đầu xuân ngươi nghĩ cách bù tiền.”

“Vâng.” Thi Thích nói, “Chỉ cần chiếm được quặng sắt là sẽ có cách, đại nhân yên tâm.”

“Kêu ngươi nghĩ cách.” Vũ Độc lườm Thi Thích, nói, “Ngươi lại ném ngược về cho bọn ta.”

Thi Thích hết vâng lại dạ, Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, không bột đố gột nên hồ, chuyện này cũng bình thường thôi, sao có thể bắt Thi Thích kiếm tiền từ vùng đất khô cằn hoang vu này được chứ? Nhưng Thi Thích làm việc rất ngăn nắp, quản lý sổ sách rõ ràng, hỏi gì cũng trả lời được mà không cần nhìn giấy, năng lực không tồi.

“Tạm thời quyết định vậy đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Vương Tranh, “Trong thành đang có khách, nhớ quản lý thuộc hạ nghiêm hơn, đừng mạo phạm khách quý.”

Vương Tranh gật đầu, mọi người lui ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nói, “Mời khách đi.”

“Xử lý việc công trước đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh hơi mệt, tình hình ngày càng rắc rối.

“Gọi Phí tiên sinh đến hỏi ý.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Phải rồi, nên nhờ Phí tiên sinh bày kế.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc gật đầu đồng tình. Đoàn Lĩnh đích thân pha trà, cho người đi mời Phí Hoằng Đức.

“Mộng dài ai tỉnh trước, chỉ ta tự hiểu mình.” Phí Hoằng Đức chưa đến mà tiếng đã vào trước. Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, đọc tiếp, “Nhà tranh đẫy giấc nồng, chiều hôm ngoài song cửa. Thất lễ.”

_*Bốn câu thơ mà Đoàn Lĩnh và Phí Hoằng Đức đọc là một bài thơ không tên của Gia Cát Lượng._

Phí Hoằng Đức vào phòng, Vũ Độc đứng dậy ôm quyền hành lễ, Phí Hoằng Đức vội trả lễ.

“Hai vị đã có chức quan.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Không cần đa lễ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Phí Hoằng Đức không hề có ý định làm quan, bèn dùng lễ của con cháu, tự tay dâng trà.

“Phí tiên sinh đồng ý đến giúp, ta thật sự rất cảm kích.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh mừng không hết, một mình Phí Hoằng Đức có thể cân hết cả phủ. Đoàn Lĩnh có rất nhiều chuyện muốn nói nhưng không biết mở lời như thế nào, nhìn nhau một hồi, bất đắc dĩ cười khổ.

“Lui xuống hết.” Đoàn Lĩnh ra lệnh cho các thị vệ.

Vũ Độc cũng đứng dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh thì không cần.”

“Ta ra sân tắm nắng.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, Vũ Độc muốn gác cửa cho họ kẻo có người nghe tiếng gió, bèn không miễn cưỡng y. Vũ Độc ra ngoài, đóng cửa, đứng nghe bên trong nói chuyện.

“Mời nói.” Phí Hoằng Đức không định vòng vo, như đã biết trước Đoàn Lĩnh có rất nhiều vấn đề muốn hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Tình hình bây giờ khác trước rồi, xin tiên sinh chỉ giáo.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Phàm là chuyện lão hủ có thể giúp thì đương nhiên sẽ dốc sức hèn vì điện hạ.”

Quả nhiên ông ta đã biết, Đoàn Lĩnh đã cảm giác được điều này qua ánh mắt của Phí Hoằng Đức hồi ở Đồng Quan.

“Thứ cho ta thỉnh giáo một việc.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Làm sao tiên sinh biết được?”

Phí Hoằng Đức mỉm cười, nói, “Lần đầu gặp điện hạ thì vẫn chưa nhận ra, sau đó càng nhìn càng thấy điện hạ rất giống Vương phi.”

“Tiên sinh biết mẹ ta à?” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng hỏi.

“Năm xưa từng gặp vài lần.” Phí Hoằng Đức đáp.

“Mẹ… là người như thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh rất ít khi nghe cha kể chuyện về mẹ, khi còn sống, Lý Tiệm Hồng luôn day dứt về Đoàn Tiểu Uyển nên không nhắc đến nàng trước mặt con trai trong lúc hai cha con còn ở chung.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cảm giác được mẹ là vết thương trong lòng cha, nên hắn rất biết điều không hỏi tới.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Dám yêu dám hận, nói là làm, là một cô gái rất tốt.”

“Trên đời có biết bao nhiêu người giống nhau.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vậy mà tiên sinh vẫn có thể đoán ra, đúng là khó tin.”

“Từng trải nhiều thì khắc biết nhìn người.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Tác phong đánh trận của điện hạ cực kỳ giống tiên đế, quả là hổ phụ vô khuyển tử.”

“Tuy nói thế là không công bằng, nhưng có những việc ông trời đã sắp đặt cả rồi, chúng ta không thể thay đổi. Có người thông minh ắt có kẻ ngu dốt, có người trời sinh ghen ghét, có người biết đủ là vui, dù là đứa trẻ cũng chẳng phải tờ giấy trắng, số phận đã định sẵn tài năng.”

“Nhưng kẻ ngu dốt…” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, nói, “Chưa chắc đã thua kém người thông minh.”

“Mỗi người mỗi tư chất, mỗi người mỗi trách nhiệm.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Đó chính là mệnh trời.”

“Đa tạ tiên sinh chỉ dạy.” Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, lấy lại tinh thần, nói, “Hôm đó, sau khi Thượng Kinh rơi vào tay giặc, ta chạy xuống phương Nam, lúc về Tây Xuyên mới biết vật đổi sao dời. Hai năm trước u mê dại dột, quyết tâm tìm đến cái chết, vậy mà vẫn may mắn sống đến bây giờ, ắt là cha trên trời linh thiêng vẫn che chở ta.”

“Triều đình hiện giờ vô cùng nguy hiểm.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Sai một li đi một dặm, điện hạ có thể giấu tài sống trong tướng phủ, chưa bao giờ kích động làm hỏng việc, quả là đáng nể. Ngày ấy, sau khi từ biệt tại Đồng Quan, lão hủ đã phỏng đoán trăm bề, cùng xác minh với Gia Luật bệ hạ rồi tái dựng tình huống năm xưa, lão hủ không tin nổi một thiếu niên mới mười sáu mà tâm tư kín đáo, làm việc thận trọng đến như vậy. Chờ điện hạ lấy lại uy quyền, thành tựu ắt sẽ hiển hách hơn cả các đời tiên đế xưa nay.”

“Tiên sinh quá khen.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười mỏi mệt, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, nói, “Nhiều lần thành công cũng nhờ cơ duyên, lần này, ta không biết tiếp theo nên làm gì với Nghiệp Thành đây.”


	165. Chương 165: Dạy kế

“Lão hủ muốn nghe ý kiến điện hạ trước, nên làm gì với thế cuộc hiện tại.” Phí Hoằng Đức nghiêm túc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy ngẫm một lát, biết Phí Hoằng Đức cần thêm thông tin, dù sao thì ông ta chưa lần nào đi sâu vào bộ máy chính quyền của triều đình Nam Trần, chỉ sợ mắc sai lầm.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy đi mấy bước, nói.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục để con trai độc nhất của Thái gia là Thái Diêm giả mạo ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hắn từng gặp cha ta, quen ta hồi còn học ở trường và Tích Ung Quán, lại được Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chỉ dẫn, đóng giả cũng khá kín kẽ.”

“Họa phúc khôn lường, nào biết chuyện này là phúc hay họa?” Phí Hoằng Đức thản nhiên nói, “Làm vậy thì Thái tử giả trở thành mục tiêu công kích, không ai đếm xỉa đến con, nhờ vậy mà thoát nạn.”

“Phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, thong thả dạo mấy bước, nói, “Ta từng nghĩ, nếu không có hắn, triều đình bây giờ sẽ thành cái gì, nếu Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn cướp vương quyền, ắt sẽ thừa cơ cha ta qua đời…”

Phí Hoằng Đức tiếp lời, “Rồi nghĩ cách để Hoàng hậu sinh con nối dõi, thủ tiêu Tứ thúc Lý Diễn Thu của con, cứ thế, lão là quốc cữu, có thể danh chính ngôn thuận nhiếp chính.”

“Đúng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng Thái tử giả quay về đã quấy rối mưu đồ của Mục tướng. Hai phe kiềm chế lẫn nhau, ta đoán mục tiêu hàng đầu bây giờ của Mục tướng là diệt trừ Thái tử. Phải lật đổ Thái Diêm rồi thực hiện kế hoạch ban đầu, vậy nên lão mới phái Trường Sính đi tìm tung tích người Đoàn gia, nếu không có gì bất ngờ, lão sẽ ra tay ứng phó Thái tử nhanh thôi.”

“Đó chẳng phải là cơ hội tốt nhất của con sao?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

“Nhưng Trường Sính mất tích.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta để Trường Sính cưỡi Bôn Tiêu chạy về Nghiệp Thành, kết quả là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục dẫn Bôn Tiêu quay lại thành Lạc Nhạn.”

“Chết rồi à?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

“Sống không thấy người, chết không thấy xác.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nói gã tình cờ gặp Bôn Tiêu giữa đường, ta không biết gã có nói thật không, không có nhân chứng, giết Trường Sính có ích gì chứ?”

Phí Hoằng Đức cau mày, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xương Lưu Quân chạy đường khác về Giang Châu, nếu gã đào thoát thành công thì hẳn là Tiền Thất đã lọt vào tay Mục tướng. Mục tướng đã có căn cứ xác thực Thái tử là giả, nếu Trường Sính bị người của Ảnh đội bắt thì Thái tử cũng có bằng chứng về âm mưu của Mục tướng, tiếp đó chỉ cần xem phe nào mất kiên nhẫn ra tay trước.”

“Trường Sính mất tích.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Dù hắn đang ở đâu, Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn phải hết sức kiêng dè.”

“Hắn biết quá nhiều chuyện.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xin lỗi, Phí tiên sinh, ta biết hắn là sư điệt của ông…”

“Ác giả ác báo.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Vì khác biệt quan điểm về thiên hạ nên ta và sư phụ của Trường Sính mỗi người một ngả, cũng chẳng còn thân thiết, con đừng tự trách.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, đôi khi, mưu kế của Trường Sính vô cùng tàn nhẫn, không từ thủ đoạn, hắn xem mạng người là quân cờ, chưa kể hắn và Mục Khoáng Đạt còn bí mật lập mưu giết Lý Diễn Thu, Trường Sính bị trừ khử sẽ giúp phe mình bớt một địch thủ mạnh. Nhưng bây giờ Trường Sính không rõ sống chết, không biết tung tích, cũng không có động thái gì, đúng là đáng lo.

“Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không tùy tiện hành động.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Tạm thời vẫn an toàn, trừ khi lão đã biết hướng đi hoặc sống chết của Trường Sính.”

“Ừm.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Tuy bây giờ không ai để mắt đến con nhưng cũng không được vội vàng về Giang Châu, bằng không, Mục tướng sẽ lấy con thay thế Trường Sính, lão muốn con lập kế giết bệ hạ thì con sẽ gặp rắc rối.”

Nghe Phí Hoằng Đức giải thích, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy đúng là như vậy.

“Thế thì khi nào mới là thời cơ tốt nhất?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chờ Mục tướng hết kiên nhẫn rồi chủ động ra tay ứng phó Thái tử.” Phí Hoằng Đức đáp, “Không còn Trường Sính, khi đó Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ tìm lý do gọi con về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh ngộ, chỉ một câu đã giúp hắn thông suốt.

“Đa tạ tiên sinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh khom người với Phí Hoằng Đức.

“Đừng khách sáo.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Ta chỉ thắc mắc là không biết Trường Sính đang ở Đông cung hay lẩn trong chốn rừng núi nào. Thái tử không phải đối thủ của con, chỉ ỷ vào thân phận mà thôi. Kẻ thù thật sự chính là Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhất định phải lật đổ Mục Khoáng Đạt, bằng không, dù con có thành công về triều thì ít nhất phân nửa phe phái triều đình Đại Trần vẫn nằm trong tay lão.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, nói, “Mục gia có gốc rễ quá sâu, rất khó tác động.”

“Loại bỏ Trường Sính là con đã thành công một nửa rồi.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

“Vậy phải trị tội lão như thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vừa mới lấy lại ngôi vị đã ra tay giết sư phụ, quần thần sẽ không tán đồng.”

“Xử tội mưu phản.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Chém ba họ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng, hắn biết đó là biện pháp duy nhất.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Chờ khi nào lão gọi con về, con hãy mau chóng thu thập bằng chứng mưu phản. Điện hạ, con thiện lương nhân hậu, có mấy câu lão hủ không tiện nói, nhưng hẳn là trong lòng con đã rõ, phải lấy đại cuộc làm trọng.”

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đã lọt vào tay con.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Không được thả gã đi, gã là nhân chứng cực kỳ quan trọng, phải giam cẩn thận, đừng để lộ tiếng gió. Vậy thì Thái tử sẽ ngờ rằng Ô Lạc Hầu Mục bị Mục tướng tóm được, Mục tướng cũng sẽ nghi ngờ Thái tử.”

“Ta không thể thuyết phục Ô Lạc Hầu Mục làm chứng cho ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói, “Điện hạ, con có thể làm được, bây giờ trông có vẻ bế tắc chỉ vì thời cơ chưa đến.”

“Thật à?” Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng áy náy, cười nói, “Ta thấy nếu không có Vũ Độc, chắc ta đã chết từ lâu rồi, chẳng thể làm được gì cả.”

“Con đã làm rất nhiều rồi.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Bây giờ cần nghĩ cách khiến Trịnh Ngạn nghi ngờ, đến lúc đó, lão hủ sẽ cùng con về Giang Châu, tiếp cận Mục Khoáng Đạt.”

“Đa tạ tiên sinh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xuống sạp, im lặng một lát, nói, “Nghiệp Thành nợ nần chồng chất, ngoài kia còn năm vạn đại quân, không biết phải làm gì đây.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Chẳng phải điện hạ đã có chủ kiến rồi sao, còn lo gì nữa?”

“Bàn việc đối nội trước đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta thật sự không biết làm gì để kiếm tiền.”

“Phát triển thương nghiệp.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Để quận Hà Bắc thành điểm giao dịch giữa Trung Nguyên và vùng Sơn Đông, Hà Bắc không bao giờ thiếu nhân lực.”

“Nói thì dễ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Nhưng đâu thể cải tạo Hà Bắc trong thời gian ngắn.”

“Từ từ sẽ ổn thôi.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Nếu muốn lui quân thì chỉ có người thắt nút mới có thể cởi nút. Gia tộc Bố Nhi Xích Kim thường xuyên lục đục, bây giờ Gia Luật bệ hạ đang dừng chân ở Nghiệp Thành, đây là cơ hội để làm dịu mối quan hệ giữa ba nước sau trận Thượng Tử, sao không thừa cơ thỏa hiệp vài năm hòa bình vùng biên giới?”

“E là bắt Bạt Đô cũng không có nhiều tác dụng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ba anh em Oa Khoát Đài, Sát Hợp Đài và Đà Lôi có mâu thuẫn gay gắt.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Vết thương năm xưa của Truật Xích tái phát, Bạt Đô thay cha nắm quyền thống lĩnh bộ tộc, nếu con giam hắn ở Nghiệp Thành, Khả hãn sẽ không vội vàng đến cứu mà ưu tiên bình ổn nội loạn, cướp quyền của Truật Xích. Trì hoãn càng lâu càng bất lợi cho Bạt Đô, đó là điều chắc chắn.”

Nếu Bạt Đô đồng ý rút năm vạn quân thì Đoàn Lĩnh cầu còn không được, nhưng Bạt Đô có giữ lời hay không? Hắn không cách nào bảo đảm, ngộ nhỡ Bạt Đô vừa được thả khỏi Nghiệp Thành rồi dẫn quân đánh ngược lại thì cả thành chỉ còn nước dắt nhau đi bán muối.

“Người Nguyên rất coi trọng lời thề.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Muốn lập thỏa thuận thì phải xem con và Gia Luật bệ hạ ứng đối như thế nào.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh rất hài lòng về cuộc trò chuyện, trước mắt đã xuất hiện ánh sáng hy vọng.

Vũ Độc mở cửa bước vào, tiễn Phí Hoằng Đức. Đoàn Lĩnh biết không thể hấp tấp, phải thận trọng từng bước, nếu Phí Hoằng Đức đồng ý nán lại Nam Trần ít nhất một năm thì có thể tham khảo ý ông ta trước khi hành động.

Vũ Độc đứng ngoài cửa cũng đã nghe hết cuộc nói chuyện, y ngồi đối diện Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Cần gọi ai nữa không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn thất thần, đáp, “Để ta suy nghĩ đã.”

Giờ bọn họ có ba bằng chứng, thứ nhất là bài thi, thứ hai là Tiền Thất, cuối cùng là Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Tiền Thất có thể chứng minh hắn là Đoàn Lĩnh, bài thi có thể chứng minh nét chữ của hắn khác Thái Diêm.

Đối với Mục Khoáng Đạt, bằng chứng không quan trọng, lão có thể làm giả bất cứ lúc nào, điều lão muốn là chứng minh Thái Diêm không phải Đoàn Lĩnh. Hai bài thi này là đòn chí mạng với Thái Diêm.

Nghe Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc bài thi, Vũ Độc lấy ra, trải lên bàn.

Vũ Độc bảo quản hai bài thi rất kỹ, mới đầu cất trong vỏ kiếm, sau đó bọc thêm giấy dầu, bảo vệ nó như tính mạng, có thể nói, ngoại trừ an nguy của Đoàn Lĩnh thì hai bài thi này là thứ quan trọng nhất.

“Không chừng bên Bạt Đô vẫn còn bằng chứng khác.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ cần tìm vài lá thư năm xưa là có thể phối hợp.”

“Bên nước Liêu có không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Có thể có.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta nhớ Gia Luật Tông Chân từng đọc bài văn của ta, nhưng không biết y còn giữ hay không, còn thư từ qua lại nữa.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Đến lúc đó kêu y lấy ra.”

“Huynh thấy Trịnh Ngạn có biết chuyện này không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hơi hoang mang.

Vũ Độc đáp, “Ta nghĩ hắn đã đoán ra, nhưng chưa xác nhận.”

“Vậy Tứ thúc thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc không đoán được, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Nếu nói với Trịnh Ngạn thì hắn có tin không?”

“Tin.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng ta không biết hắn có về phe Hoài Âm hầu hay không.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể ra quyết định, lát sau, Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đã nghe em và Phí tiên sinh trò chuyện, vẫn còn một người để em mượn sức.”

“Ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Tạ Hựu.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Chỉ cần khiến hắn nghi ngờ thì mọi chuyện sẽ suôn sẻ hơn rất nhiều. Em có thể thông qua Tạ Hựu để phá rối kế hoạch của Mục Khoáng Đạt hoặc ngăn chặn Thái Diêm, thành Giang Châu đang nằm trong tay hắn mà.”

Vậy thì phải đến gặp Tạ Hựu trước khi Mục Khoáng Đạt hành động.

“Làm sao mới thuyết phục được Tạ Hựu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Dẫn Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đến gặp hắn.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Đó là cách duy nhất, mỗi lần nghĩ đến vấn đề này, Đoàn Lĩnh lại lo âu thấp thỏm, dường như hắn đã quen với cuộc sống này, chợt nghĩ nếu quay về địa vị Thái tử lại không biết nên làm gì.

Nhưng Vũ Độc sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, thấy vô cùng may mắn khi gặp được y.

“Sao vậy?” Vũ Độc chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, vươn tay vuốt đôi mày luôn nhíu chặt của hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh nắm tay Vũ Độc, dựa vào lòng y, không nói tiếng nào.

“Tình hình quân Nguyên thế nào rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngả đầu lên vai Vũ Độc, thấy hết sức yên bình.

“Vẫn còn trong khe núi Hắc Sơn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chưa tiếp cận, có lẽ đang viết thư báo cho Oa Khoát Đài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ Oa Khoát Đài vốn lệnh cho Bạt Đô dẫn quân san bằng Nghiệp Thành, không ngờ ngay cả Bạt Đô cũng bị bắt, chắc Oa Khoát Đài đang tức anh ách.

“Tông Chân có nói chừng nào về không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Y nói tạm thời nán lại, muốn nói chuyện với em.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Truyền lệnh tối nay bày tiệc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đãi y và Bạt Đô.”

Khi nào mới có thể nói với Trịnh Ngạn? Còn Lang Tuấn Hiệp nữa chứ.

Sau khi quay về, Vũ Độc không nhắc đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa muốn gặp vừa sợ không dám đối mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp.


	166. Chương 166: Họp triều

Gió Bắc thét gào, khí lạnh ùa về, phương Nam vẫn mát mẻ, nắng chói chang.

Rừng phong trên ngọn núi gần Giang Châu đã thay tấm áo đỏ, lá bay đầy trời. Cuối cùng cũng vượt qua cửa ải khó nhất năm nay, lụt Giang Nam không ảnh hưởng nơi khác, Giang Tả mất mùa mà Giang Nam vẫn bội thu như trước. Tuy lương thực phát xuống bị tham ô ăn chặn liên tục nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn dẹp yên nguy cơ bạo loạn.

Trong nửa năm qua, không thể gạt bỏ công lao của Mục Khoáng Đạt, vua tôi Đại Trần đồng tâm hiệp lực, bình yên sống hết năm đầu tiên sau khi dời đô, nhưng chiến báo phương Bắc vẫn không giảm.

“Người Nguyên không chiếm được thành Lạc Nhạn.” Tạ Hựu trầm giọng nói, “Chỉ sợ đông đến, chúng sẽ xuôi Nam xâm lược vùng biên giới Đại Trần.”

Lý Diễn Thu, Thái Diêm, Tạ Hựu, Mục Khoáng Đạt, Tô Phiệt, Thượng thư bộ Binh Trần Mậu cùng quan sát bản đồ Hà Bắc.

“Theo nguồn tin từ nước Liêu thì giờ chúng đang ở đây.” Tạ Hựu chỉ thành Lạc Nhạn ở phía Bắc Trường Thành, giải thích, “Chỉ cách Nhữ Nam vài trăm dặm, một khi quân Nguyên chuyển hướng băng qua Nhữ Nam, vượt Tầm Thủy, với ít nhất năm vạn đại quân, Hà Bắc sẽ về tay chúng.”

“Chúng ta không có lính để giúp phương Bắc.” Trần Mậu nói, “Ngoại trừ quân của Hàn Tân ở Ngọc Bích Quan, số còn lại đều là con cháu Giang Đông, chỉ chuyên thủy chiến và đánh bộ, không thiện kỵ chiến.”

“Có thể điều động quân Ngọc Bích Quan và Đồng Quan.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Sau khi Vương Sơn nhậm chức, Vũ Độc đã đẩy lùi quân đội của Bố Nhi Xích Kim được một lần, người Nguyên mà gom quân quay lại thì cực kỳ nguy hiểm. Không thể mất quận Hà Bắc, nếu Hà Bắc lọt vào tay chúng, Hoài Âm sẽ trở thành cửa khẩu chính phía Bắc.”

Mọi người cần giữ vững mối quan hệ vì lợi ích, triều đình không muốn để mất Hà Bắc, Diêu Phục cũng không muốn đất phong của mình trực tiếp đối đầu với người Nguyên, một khi Hà Bắc thất thủ, mục tiêu kế tiếp của người Nguyên sẽ là Liêu hoặc Hoài Âm, nếu Hoài Âm bị chiếm đóng, Giang Châu cũng đi đứt.

“Quân đội của Diêu hầu có lẽ không đủ sức đánh với người Nguyên.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hà Bắc lụi tàn quá lâu, Thái thú viết thư cầu cứu nhiều lần nhưng Hoài Âm luôn án binh bất động, không biết lần này có ra quân cứu nguy hay không, cũng không biết ra trận rồi có thắng nổi không.”

Thái Diêm chỉ lo nhìn bản đồ, không nói không rằng.

“Thượng binh phạt mưu, kỳ thứ phạt giao*.” Trần Mậu nói, “Vốn tưởng qua được mùa đông năm nay, xuân sang năm tiếp tục thúc đẩy kế hoạch là ổn, nhưng giờ tình huống cấp bách, cần tăng cường quân lực cho Hà Bắc.”

_*Đánh giặc giỏi nhất là dùng mưu, kế tiếp là dùng ngoại giao, trích Binh Pháp Tôn Tử._

“Hoàng nhi thấy thế nào?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

Thái Diêm đáp, “Người Nguyên hung mãnh như dòng lũ, có thể vượt Trường Thành bất cứ lúc nào, bao vây chặn đường không cầm cự được lâu. Chúng đến Tầm Thủy, Diêu hầu điều binh đến, người Nguyên rút lui, hôm khác chúng tấn công Xương Thành, quân đội lại chạy đến Xương Thành, biết khi nào mới chấm dứt?”

Mọi người im lặng, giọng Thái Diêm tỏ ý phê phán, nói, “Hồi đầu năm có cơ hội liên minh với người Nguyên, giờ đã bỏ lỡ cơ hội, không liên minh thì phải đánh, chẳng còn cách nào nữa.”

Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Đúng vậy.”

Tạ Hựu nói, “Xuất trận đầu đông quá bất lợi cho phe ta, dù thế nào cũng phải gắng kéo thời gian qua năm sau.”

Người Nguyên vòng tới vòng lui, bám dai như đỉa, đã vượt Trường Thành thì không đánh Liêu cũng đánh Trần, nếu không tổ chức một trận chiến quy mô lớn thì không bao giờ được bình yên.

Hai thế lực vua tôi đều nhất trí giữ vững biên giới, nhưng khi nào đánh, đánh kiểu gì thì vẫn còn là ẩn số.

“Bắt tay với Gia Luật Tông Chân.” Thái Diêm nói, “Để y ra quân canh gác dọc tuyến đường Ngọc Bích Quan, cầm chân quân Nguyên, sau đó nhờ Diêu hầu phái binh lên phương Bắc giúp quận Hà Bắc. Nếu người Nguyên đánh thành thì tổ chức tấn công, còn nếu chúng dựng trại trú đông ở Tầm Thủy thì quân đội hai nước hợp sức tiêu diệt quân Nguyên. Cần đánh một trận dứt điểm rồi tranh thủ dưỡng sức trong ba năm.”

Lý Diễn Thu suy tư, không trả lời, Thái Diêm hỏi, “Theo tin báo, Vương Sơn và Vũ Độc không có ở Nghiệp Thành, đang lúc nguy cấp mà lại bỏ đi đâu không biết?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đáp, “Hiện vẫn chưa rõ tung tích.”

Sắc mặt Thái Diêm u ám, Trần Mậu nói, “Thái thú một quận mà tự ý bỏ cương vị, trẻ người non dạ khó tránh nông nổi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tướng ra ngoài có thể không tuân lệnh vua, trong trận đêm Thất tịch, chúng ta đã thấy sức mạnh khi Vũ Độc và Vương Sơn phối hợp tác chiến, không phải lo. Nhưng người Nguyên như hùm như sói, xin bệ hạ bày cách ứng đối.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, biết Lý Diễn Thu phải là người ra quyết định cuối cùng, năm vạn đại quân là vượt quá khả năng chống chọi của Vũ Độc và Vương Sơn, giờ phải xem Lý Diễn Thu có muốn điều binh trợ giúp hay không.

“Ban chiếu chỉ đến Hoài Âm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Bảo Diêu Phục phái binh giúp Hà Bắc.”

—o0o—

Trời lạnh dần, cỏ úa trải dọc bình nguyên hoang vắng.

Cả Nghiệp Thành phủ mờ khói trắng, giữa đồng hoang, không ít người đốt ruộng, chuẩn bị cho vụ xuân.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đi cửa sau phủ Thái thú, đến ngọn núi phía Tây, trời mây huyền ảo.

“Mình tới đây làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đi dạo.” Vũ Độc đáp, tháo hành trang cột trên ngựa. Nơi này không xa phủ Thái thú, hai người đi đường mòn sau phủ, lên sườn núi sum suê thanh tùng, cuối đường có một bức tường đá cao bằng nửa người, lối vào được che lại bằng tấm ván gỗ.

Sau tấm ván là con suối nước nóng khói bốc mịt mù.

Đã mấy ngày Đoàn Lĩnh không tắm, vừa lọt suối vừa lặn lộn đường xa, thấy suối nước nóng thì mở cờ trong bụng. Vũ Độc chưa kịp ôm ấp vuốt ve hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh đã hớn hở lột đồ chạy xuống suối.

Vũ Độc bất đắc dĩ, cởi quần áo bước vào suối.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa chạm nước đã hô lên, “Nóng quá!”

Vũ Độc ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn ngồi lên đùi mình kẻo đáy suối trơn ngã chổng vó.

“Chỗ này có hồi nào vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy xung quanh đã được quét dọn sạch sẽ.

“Có lâu rồi.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Thái thú tiền nhiệm cho tu sửa lại, đúng là biết hưởng thụ.”

Mệt mỏi nhiều ngày liền, ngủ suốt một ngày một đêm vẫn chẳng đỡ hơn xíu nào, nhưng vừa bước xuống suối thì uể oải như tan biến.

Hoàng hôn, ánh tà xuyên thấu tầng mây, nhuộm đỏ núi rừng, Đoàn Lĩnh lười biếng nằm trong lòng Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc ngồi ngâm mình ở chỗ nước nông, lồng ngực và lưng ửng hồng, da bóng lưỡng.

“Ngả ra dựa ta này.” Vũ Độc thì thầm bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, vươn tay tách hai chân hắn ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, xoay người, dạng chân kẹp hai bên hông Vũ Độc, nhìn vào mắt y.

Lần này Đoàn Lĩnh muốn chủ động, Vũ Độc định ôm hắn, bị hắn đè tay lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh mê mẩn nhìn Vũ Độc, từ từ ngồi xuống, Vũ Độc thở dồn dập, làn nước dập dờn theo động tác của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Mặt trời xuống núi, tia nắng cuối ngày vắt qua vai Đoàn Lĩnh. Gió dịu phất phơ, mây đen lùi bước, dòng nước phản chiếu trời sao lấp lánh. Vũ Độc dựa bờ suối, trong mắt chỉ có gương mặt thanh tú của Đoàn Lĩnh dưới màn sao.

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, xoay người để hắn dựa bờ suối, rải từng nụ hôn bóng bỏng khắp cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh, đẩy vào nơi sâu nhất, ôm ghì Đoàn Lĩnh, nhỏ giọng tâm tình bên tai hắn.

Mắt Đoàn Lĩnh ngấn nước, xoa cổ Vũ Độc, khẽ khàng đáp lại, quấn lấy y.

Hồi lâu sau, hai người ngâm suối đến choáng váng, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lên bờ, lau khô người hắn.

Gió núi lùa qua, Đoàn Lĩnh khoác áo vải bông, nắm tay Vũ Độc xuống núi.

“Đang nghĩ gì đấy?” Mặt Vũ Độc vẫn còn đỏ.

“Ta không muốn về.” Đoàn Lĩnh lồng tay mình vào tay Vũ Độc, thấp giọng nói, “Nơi này tuy hoang vu nhưng rất đẹp.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Về Đông cung rồi nhớ đá hết đám thừa thãi ra đi, để lại mình ta được rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phì cười, lúc hai người về phủ Thái thú thì đã đến giờ thắp đèn, thuộc hạ đưa thực đơn buổi tiệc đến cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Huynh ngồi đây nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh bảo Vũ Độc ngồi ở ghế chủ.

“Ta đi uống rượu với Trịnh Ngạn.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Vũ Độc, hắn sắp dự tiệc với Gia Luật Tông Chân và Bạt Đô, Trịnh Ngạn không thể tham dự, Vũ Độc đi ăn tối với Trịnh Ngạn để không phải thất lễ.

“Cũng được.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, gật đầu.

Dù gì cũng đã ở nhà rồi, hẳn là không có gì nguy hiểm đâu.

“Chuẩn bị bày tiệc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Tôn Đình, “Các vị vất vả rồi, lát nữa dọn thức ăn xong thì cứ để thị vệ của khách gác ngoài phòng, các ngươi ra sân đi, có chuyện gì cứ báo cho Hiệu úy tướng quân là được.”

Tôn Đình gật đầu, lát sau, Gia Luật Tông Chân đến trước, gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Mới tắm suối nước nóng về hả?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Sao huynh biết?”

Gia Luật Tông Chân đáp, “Hồi trưa định qua bàn trước với đệ kẻo lát nữa nói trật, họ nói đệ ra sau núi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh đến lúc nào cũng được, qua chỗ Bạt Đô cũng được, dù sao cũng xem như phân nửa phe mình.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dặn đi dặn lại Vũ Độc là không được ngược đãi Bạt Đô, dù hắn là người Nguyên, kể cả Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Thế là Vũ Độc nhốt Bạt Đô trong phủ, cho Thuật Luật Đoan và vài thị vệ trông chừng, tạm thời giam lỏng.

Lúc người hầu đang dọn thức ăn lên, Thuật Luật Đoan đưa Bạt Đô tới, làm tư thế mời rồi ra cửa canh chừng. Bày tiệc xong, Thuật Luật Đoan đóng cửa phòng, đứng chắp tay sau lưng gác cửa.

Thuật Luật Đoan cực kỳ ít nói song vẫn có thể thấy được lòng tận tâm trung thành.

“Mời ngồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Ánh mắt Gia Luật Tông Chân mang ý cười, nói, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim, hôm đó giáp mặt vội vàng, cũng lâu rồi không gặp, tâm sự tí đi.”

Bạt Đô liếc hai người, hắn bị nhốt mấy ngày, giờ vẫn còn giận.

Nhưng Bạt Đô không nói gì cả, chỉ ngồi vào vị trí dành cho khách.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Bạt Đô vẫn hệt như trước, chẳng chịu tắm.

“Ta đói rồi, ăn trước thôi, mời hai vị.” Đoàn Lĩnh nâng chén với hai người, Gia Luật Tông Chân cũng nâng chén, Bạt Đô không nhúc nhích, chỉ yên lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh đói cồn cào, sáng giờ chỉ ăn mỗi bát mì, hắn đặt chén rượu xuống, xé bánh mì nhúng nước thịt, húp canh thịt dê, gắp dưa cải ăn như sói đói.

Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Thức ăn Nghiệp Thành hương vị không tồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có bậc thầy nấu bếp ở đây nên mới ngon vậy đó, nếu là đồ ăn trước đó thì không dám lấy ra đãi khách đâu.”

Bạt Đô cứ tưởng Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ nói việc quân, ai ngờ hai người thật sự vùi đầu ăn cơm, bụng lửa giận vơi đi phân nửa, cũng bắt đầu nhấc đũa.

“Ngươi quá xem thường hắn.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói với Bạt Đô, “Quả nhiên không thắng nổi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Từ nhỏ đến giờ hắn luôn đánh thắng ta, cuối cùng cũng gỡ hòa được một ván. Nếu không vì cứu ta thì hắn đâu đến nỗi thua. Bạt Đô, ta xin lỗi, ta ỷ vào tình nghĩa mà gài bẫy ngươi, ta thật sự cũng vì bất đắc dĩ, ta mời ngươi một chén.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói thế là đã vớt thể diện cho Bạt Đô.

“Mẹ nó, để ta tự giành lại thể diện.” Bạt Đô nói, cầm chén uống cạn.

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, Gia Luật Tông Chân cũng kính Bạt Đô, mọi người cùng nâng chén.

“Mấy ngày nữa ta sẽ đưa ngươi về.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đưa ta về?” Giọng Bạt Đô nghe đậm mùi trào phúng.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Chứ còn thế nào nữa? Ngươi muốn sao?”

Bạt Đô nói, “Oa Khoát Đài sẽ không đồng ý bất cứ điều kiện nào đâu, từ bỏ đi.”

“Không cần.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Ta đã phái thuộc hạ ngày đêm lên đường đưa tin cho Hách Liên Bác, đến lúc đó Tây Lương, Trần, Liêu sẽ liên minh đánh với người Nguyên các ngươi, không chừng lần sau gặp lại là giáp mặt trên chiến trường đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm khen hay, Gia Luật Tông Chân hành động quá mau lẹ.


	167. Chương 167: Không cùng chí hướng

“Tên Hách Liên cà lăm kia hả?” Bạt Đô khịt mũi xem thường, “Y chăn ngựa thì được, chứ hành quân đánh trận chẳng đáng là đối thủ của ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Bạt Đô nói Tông Chân không coi ai ra gì, chính hắn cũng ngông cuồng y hệt, thua dưới tay Đoàn Lĩnh hai lần, giờ còn bị bắt làm tù binh mà vẫn cho rằng mình hơn người.

“Ngươi đoán sai hết rồi.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Trước đó ngươi nói gì giờ ứng ngược lại ngươi.”

Bạt Đô, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, suýt sặc rượu.

“Đệ không nói gì vậy?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hời hợt hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta không dám nói.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Từ bé đã không biết uống rượu, uống say rồi rất dễ nói lời thật lòng, nói lời thật lòng là sẽ thua.”

“Ai nói lời thật lòng là thua.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Tại sao lại biến thành như vậy chứ?”

“Phải rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, “Sao lại biến thành như vậy?”

Ba người im lặng chốc lát, Bạt Đô như bị cảnh vua Liêu và Thái tử Trần kẻ xướng người họa làm xúc động, nói, “Người Hán các ngươi uống rượu ít quá.”

“Thuật Luật Đoan.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Đổi bát rượu cho hắn, mang cả vò rượu đến.”

Thuật Luật Đoan đổi bát, Bạt Đô tự nhiên uống.

“Ngươi đi đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng đánh nhau nữa, dù mai này có ở chân trời góc biển, chúng ta vẫn có thể làm an đáp, ta không muốn mất ngươi, Bạt Đô, ta không muốn có ngày ta phải cầm đao đâm thấu tim ngươi, hoặc chết dưới đao của ngươi.”

Bạt Đô dừng uống, không nói gì, chỉ nhìn đôi mắt mình in trong bát rượu.

“Ngươi, Hách Liên, Tông Chân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta chỉ có ba người các ngươi là bạn, ta không muốn chúng ta thành kẻ thù, ta vẫn luôn nghĩ…”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, uống một ngụm rượu, nói, “Tại sao chúng ta cứ phải đánh tới đánh lui, hôm đó, sau khi trốn khỏi doanh trại của ngươi, ta đã rất khó chịu, nhiều năm không gặp, thật ra ta rất nhớ ngươi. Nhưng mọi thứ đã thay đổi, nếu có thể, ta chỉ muốn chúng ta quay về ngày còn đi học, không sầu lo buồn phiền, sống vui vẻ mỗi ngày.”

“Nhưng thời gian không chờ ai cả.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tất cả đã khác xưa, cha ta qua đời, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng phản bội ta, phu tử và các học trò ngày xưa chết cả rồi, Thái Diêm muốn giết ta, những người ta từng quen biết nếu không thay đổi thì cũng chẳng còn trên thế gian nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn chén rượu, trầm giọng nói, “Ta không muốn mất ngươi, Bạt Đô, chúng ta đừng đánh nhau nữa được không.”

“Ngươi đã thấy khung cảnh phương Bắc bao giờ chưa?” Bạt Đô đột ngột hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Bạt Đô.

“Không phải Thượng Kinh, phương Bắc xa hơn Thượng Kinh nhiều.” Bạt Đô nói, “Có thảo nguyên Hô Luân Bối Nhĩ, Quan Sơn, sông Sắc Lãng Cách, nơi ấy không có lấy một ngọn cỏ, đó là nơi ta sinh ra.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chưa.”

“Ngay cả cha ngươi cũng không muốn dẫn ngươi đến đó.” Bạt Đô nói, “Đông dài hơn xuân hè thu, rất rất lạnh, không như phương Nam của người Hán các ngươi đâu. Phụ nữ người Nguyên nếu sinh năm đứa con thì chỉ sống được hai đứa. Không có lương thực, không như các ngươi, gạo mì nhiều đến mức ăn không hết, lúa chất thành núi.”

Bạt Đô nói, “Bọn ta chỉ sinh ra ở phương Bắc, lấy quyền gì mà bắt bọn ta sống ở phương Bắc cả đời? Các ngươi may mắn sinh ở phương Nam, các ngươi lấy quyền gì mà cho rằng đó là lãnh thổ của các ngươi? Không thì để người Hán lên phương Bắc sống, bọn ta về phương Nam, đổi chỗ thử xem?”

“Gia Luật Tông Chân.” Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi có dám nói ngươi không muốn thế không? Các ngươi vừa đặt chân xuôi Nam đã chiếm cứ một phía Trường Thành để dựng nước, bây giờ cả Nam lẫn Bắc Hoàng Hà đã là lãnh thổ của các ngươi. Giờ ngươi lại bắt tay với người Hán khuyên bọn ta yên phận thủ thường, chết dí ở mảnh đất cỏ mọc không nổi đó à?”

Gia Luật Tông Chân im lặng.

“Phương Nam là đất ruộng người Hán khai khẩn bao đời.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đó là nhà của chúng ta, giờ ngươi xông vào nhà ta, nói bọn ta lấy quyền gì để ở trong nhà mình, ngươi làm vậy mà thấy được hả?”

“Đương nhiên là không.” Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi đánh bại ta đi, vậy là có thể cướp hết những gì thuộc về ta, chẳng phải rất công bằng sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Mãi đến thời khắc này Đoàn Lĩnh mới hiểu cách nghĩ của Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô không giống người Hán, hắn là con sói không thể thuần hóa.

Bạt Đô cho rằng mạnh được yếu thua là lẽ hiển nhiên.

“Bọn ta cũng từng nghĩ vậy.” Cuối cùng Gia Luật Tông Chân cũng lên tiếng, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim, ngươi không nhận ra người Nguyên thiếu thứ gì à?”

“Thiếu ăn, thiếu mặc.” Bạt Đô cầm đũa, nói, “Không thiếu mấy cái này.”

Tiếp đó, Bạt Đô vứt đũa xuống đất, dùng tay không bốc thịt bò ăn, ngẩng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Còn một cách, ngươi đi theo ta, ta sẽ rút quân ngay.”

“Rốt cuộc ngươi muốn ta đi theo để làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không hiểu nổi mục đích của Bạt Đô.

“Hắn sẽ không đi với ngươi.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Hắn không yêu ngươi, ngươi hiểu không? Hắn không phải đồ vật của ngươi, hắn có người yêu rồi, chỉ cần hắn không muốn thì dù ngươi là sói đầu đàn cũng thể nào ép buộc hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt đỏ mặt.

“Mẹ nó, ngươi là con người hay con thú vậy?” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Ngươi xem hắn như đồ vật là ngươi đã không xứng với hắn rồi.”

“Chờ ta tóm được mụ già Thái hậu thông dâm với con chó người Hán nước ngươi đi.” Bạt Đô dùng tiếng Nguyên mắng, “Rồi ngươi sẽ biết ta là người hay thú.”

“Con thú như ngươi làm gì có cửa mà đòi bắt người.” Gia Luật Tông Chân mắng tiếng Liêu, “Chỉ biết vẫy đuôi với con chó người Hán ấy thôi!”

Bạt Đô dùng tiếng Nguyên rủa Gia Luật Tông Chân, Gia Luật Tông Chân chửi lại bằng tiếng Liêu.

“Đủ rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy hai người uống rượu hăng máu, sắp đào mồ lật mả họ hàng tổ tiên đối phương lên mà nhục mạ, vội ngăn, “Đừng tiếp tục đề tài này nữa…”

Men say bốc lên đầu, Bạt Đô đá văng bàn, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy định can hai người, Bạt Đô bắt được Đoàn Lĩnh, ấn hắn xuống bàn muốn cưỡng hôn, Đoàn Lĩnh vùng vẫy, sức Bạt Đô mạnh như dã thú.

Gia Luật Tông Chân xông đến đẩy ngã Bạt Đô. Bạt Đô nổi giận rống lên, nhào tới húc Gia Luật Tông Chân, hai người xô xát.

Thuật Luật Đoan đẩy cửa, Gia Luật Tông Chân bị Bạt Đô vác lên, quật gãy bàn, rượu thịt đổ đầy đất.

“Không được vào!” Gia Luật Tông Chân cởi áo ngoài, cột bên hông, Bạt Đô nhìn chằm chặp Gia Luật Tông Chân, xắn tay áo, khom người, dõi theo từng cử động của Gia Luật Tông Chân.

Hai người đồng loạt xông lên, Gia Luật Tông Chân bị Bạt Đô đẩy văng ngược về phía sau, ngã ngửa, vô cùng chật vật.

Bạt Đô hớp ngụm rượu, ném bát vỡ tan tành, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Gọi người yêu của ngươi ra đây đấu vật, không được giở mấy trò mèo của người Hán, thắng thì ta rút quân, nếu thua, ngươi phải theo ta.”

“Ta không phải phần thưởng.” Đoàn Lĩnh cuộn ống tay áo, nói, “Ra sân, ta đánh với ngươi.”

Trong sân, các binh sĩ kéo nhau đến nhìn, Đoàn Lĩnh dặn không được đánh động Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn, nói với Bạt Đô, “Ngươi thắng thì ta thả ngươi về, ngươi cứ việc dẫn binh đến, chúng ta đánh một trận ở Tầm Thủy. Nếu ngươi thua, ngươi phải rút quân.”

Bạt Đô đứng trong sân, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta không múa may với ngươi đâu.” Bạt Đô nói, “Không muốn bắt nạt ngươi, ngươi không sinh ra để đánh nhau.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tiến lên một bước, túm vai Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô xoay người bắt lấy tay Đoàn Lĩnh, vật ngã hắn.

Các binh sĩ dợm bước đến, Đoàn Lĩnh phủi quần áo, ý bảo mình không sao, khom người định húc vào hông Bạt Đô. Bạt Đô xoay người né, nhẹ nhàng đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh ngã sấp mặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mới bò dậy, Bạt Đô chỉ dùng một chiêu đã đẩy hắn ngã tiếp.

“Đó giờ là ta nhường ngươi thôi.” Bạt Đô nóng nảy nói, “Ngươi tưởng ngươi đỡ được ba chiêu của ta thật sao? Ta đã nhường ngươi từ ngày đầu gặp ngươi rồi, hiểu không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng đứng đó, không nói không rằng, Bạt Đô quay đầu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt mất mát thấy rõ.

Trong phòng khách, Gia Luật Tông Chân tức tối đá lật bàn.

“Gia Luật Tông Chân! Uống rượu! Còn rượu không!” Bạt Đô quát vào phòng.

Gia Luật Tông Chân say chếnh choáng xách vò rượu ra, Bạt Đô đẩy y đến vườn hoa, Gia Luật Tông Chân không muốn uống nữa, nhưng đánh không lại Bạt Đô, đành phải mặc cho hắn lôi đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay vào phòng tiệc bừa bộn, thở dài.

Đoàn Lĩnh băng qua sân, Vũ Độc đang uống rượu với Trịnh Ngạn.

“Có sao không?” Trịnh Ngạn thấy mặt Đoàn Lĩnh buồn rũ rượi.

“Không có gì đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng, đóng cửa, hết sức buồn rầu. Men say vơi dần khiến hắn tỉnh táo hơn.

“Sao vậy?” Vũ Độc vào phòng, sờ trán Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Khó chịu hả?”

“Không sao hết.” Đoàn Lĩnh ỉu xìu, “Huynh đi uống rượu đi, đi đi.”

Vũ Độc chờ một hồi, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ muốn ở một mình, Vũ Độc ra ngoài, đóng cửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trằn trọc, nhớ lại chuyện xưa ở trường, trước kia nhỏ dại không hiểu gì, nay đã có lời giải thích. Cảm giác mơ hồ và nỗi căm hờn của Bạt Đô khi ấy bỗng chốc trở nên quá rõ ràng, hệt như ánh nhìn hung tàn như lang sói muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống hắn.

Hai người thường xuyên giận dỗi, nhưng thật sự đâu có gì đáng để giận.

Hắn nhớ có lần hắn tìm được con bướm rất đẹp trong vườn hoa, lúc gọi Bạt Đô đến xem thì con bướm đã bay mất.

Chiều hôm đó, Bạt Đô canh cả buổi để bắt cho được con bướm đó, kẹp vào sách đưa cho hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh làm ầm một trận, hắn cảm thấy Bạt Đô quá tàn nhẫn, Bạt Đô thấy mình có ý tốt lại bị Đoàn Lĩnh mắng, giận đến mức bỏ cơm, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn xuống nước nhận lỗi.

Mỗi lần hai người cãi nhau, lần nào Bạt Đô cũng là người làm hòa trước, mà Đoàn Lĩnh lại làm lơ Bạt Đô, không nói chuyện với hắn mấy ngày liền, có lúc Bạt Đô còn phải đến dỗ.

Bây giờ nhớ lại, Đoàn Lĩnh áy náy vô cùng.

Hắn đẩy cửa, Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn vẫn đang uống rượu.

“Vừa nãy nói chuyện gì vậy?” Vũ Độc vỗ đùi bảo Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn bị Trịnh Ngạn chọc, ngồi bên ghế, lấy chén rượu của Vũ Độc nhấp một miếng.

“Chả nói gì hết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bạt Đô không rút quân.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Vậy thì lôi hắn ra băm xác, chặt đầu gửi về cho Oa Khoát Đài, khai chiến với chúng. Gia Luật Tông Chân đã phái người đưa tin cho Tây Lương, Trịnh Ngạn cũng đã cho người về Hoài Âm mượn quân Diêu hầu, mười ngày nữa là viện binh đến.”

“Để ta nghĩ cách khác.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tông Chân đang uống với hắn, ta qua đó xem sao.”

Sau nửa đêm, Đoàn Lĩnh qua sân bên, thấy Bạt Đô nằm sấp trên bàn, Gia Luật Tông Chân vẫn còn tỉnh, dưới chân hai người lăn lóc năm, sáu vò rượu rỗng.


	168. Chương 168: Điều kiện

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Tông Chân, dò hỏi mọi chuyện sao rồi?

Tông Chân lắc đầu, không làm được gì cả, khẩu hình miệng nói nửa câu đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra nửa câu sau của bài thơ do một nhà thơ nước Liêu sáng tác.

Thiếp và chàng gần ngay trước mắt, song trong dạ xa cách biển trời.

Mịt mờ tuyết trắng đêm thâu, cùng chung chăn gối lòng nào có nhau.

Đó là lời tự thuật của một cô gái có người chồng thay lòng đổi dạ, Đoàn Lĩnh bùi ngùi, bao nhiêu căm phẫn, tranh đấu, giận hờn và những cảm xúc khó giãi bày từ nhỏ đến lớn hóa ra chỉ gói gọn trong ba chữ, không hiểu nhau.

“Ta không hiểu hắn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đệ cũng không muốn hiểu.” Gia Luật Tông Chân tốt bụng nhắc.

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể không thừa nhận đúng là như vậy.

Hắn cởi áo ngoài đắp lên vai Bạt Đô, đi cùng Gia Luật Tông Chân.

“Hắn có nói gì về ta không?” Đoàn Lĩnh đi dưới ánh trăng, hỏi Tông Chân.

“Không.” Ánh mắt Gia Luật Tông Chân đượm ý cười, Đoàn Lĩnh biết nhất định Bạt Đô có nhắc đến hắn, còn nói rất nhiều. Nhưng Gia Luật Tông Chân không nói, hắn cũng biết điều không hỏi nữa.

“Nếu đã thế, chúng ta buộc phải đi con đường thứ hai rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh dừng bước, nói với Tông Chân.

“Con đường thứ hai là gì?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi.

“Đón đầu những việc sắp xảy đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tập trung quân lực vào Nghiệp Thành, xin viện trợ từ phương Nam, đưa huynh về nước nhanh nhất có thể, chờ huynh phái binh đến. Nếu ta bảo vệ được Nghiệp Thành, quân của huynh đến kịp thì có thể đánh với người Nguyên trước tháng Chạp.”

“Quá nguy hiểm.” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi, “Không còn cách nào khác à?”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Hay là bắt hắn làm con tin, ép Khả hãn lui quân.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói.

“Làm vậy chỉ tổ hại chết hắn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu Khả hãn không đáp ứng điều kiện của chúng ta mà phái quân giết đến thì đàm phán chỉ phí công thôi.”

“Không phải phí công, mà là đệ không làm được.” Gia Luật Tông Chân cười nói, “Đàm phán phải có điều kiện trao đổi, không đàm phán được phải giết con tin. Đệ có nỡ xuống tay không?”

“Không nỡ.” Đoàn Lĩnh bất đắc dĩ nói, “Vậy nên bắt hắn làm con tin không phải ý hay, dù Khả hãn không chấp nhận điều kiện, chúng ta cũng không thể giết hắn.”

“Không phải chúng ta.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Là đệ.”

“Là ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn vào mắt Gia Luật Tông Chân.

“Chờ mấy ngày nữa đã.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Nguyên do khiến Khả hãn án binh bất động ắt không phải Bố Nhi Xích Kim.”

“Thời gian cấp bách.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không thể chờ lâu hơn.”

“Chờ đã.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Đệ vẫn chưa nói rõ với Bạt Đô.”

“Còn nói gì được nữa?” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, nhưng Tông Chân đã nói thế, hắn quyết định chờ thêm một ngày. Lờ mờ sáng, đã vào đông, gió rét ùa vào sân, hai người chào nhau, ai về phòng nấy.

Trịnh Ngạn vừa rồi còn uống rượu đã về, chỉ có Vũ Độc ngồi trên giường, kiếm Liệt Quang đặt ngang gối, y đang chùi kiếm.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp một cái, ủ rũ ngồi bên cạnh Vũ Độc, dựa vai y.

“Nghĩ thông chưa?” Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu hỏi, đẩy kiếm vào vỏ, để một bên, ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh đè hắn xuống giường.

“Chưa.” Đoàn Lĩnh đang buồn, nhưng mỗi khi ở cùng Vũ Độc luôn giúp hắn thấy nhẹ lòng hơn rất nhiều.

“Cứ để chúng đến.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Đừng sợ, em không cần phải nhún nhường lũ man rợ đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừ” một tiếng, ngắm gương mặt Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc nói, “Ngủ đi, hôm nay không làm gì em đâu, em lo ngoại giao đối nội, ta lo đánh trận hành quân, không đàm phán được thì đánh, chúng ta đâu có dễ bắt nạt như vậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh có chắc thắng không?”

“Diêu Phục sẽ phái binh giúp chúng ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đã bàn với Trịnh Ngạn rồi.”

“Thật hả? Trịnh Ngạn sẽ giúp mình hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc gật đầu, để Đoàn Lĩnh gối đầu lên ngực mình.

“Điều kiện là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh biết tuy Vũ Độc thân với Trịnh Ngạn, nhưng Trịnh Ngạn sẽ không dễ dàng đồng ý việc quan trọng như vậy, dù Trịnh Ngạn muốn dốc hết sức hỗ trợ, chưa chắc Diêu Phục đã chịu nghe.

Chắc chắn phải có điều kiện.

“Em khỏi lo.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Huynh cho hắn biết thân phận ta rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đương nhiên là không.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không nghĩ ra Vũ Độc đã làm gì để thuyết phục Trịnh Ngạn, cũng như lý do để Diêu Phục đồng ý phái quân tiếp viện. Hơn nữa, dù Hoài Âm hầu cho hắn mượn binh, nhưng trời đã vào đông, không thể nắm chắc phần thắng khi đánh dưới tuyết với người Nguyên, đúng là sầu não.

“Ngủ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mai em cứ đến hỏi hắn, biết đâu hắn sẽ trả lời.”

Trời đã sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh tạm gác mọi chuyện, cuộn mình ngủ trong lòng Vũ Độc.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng lớn, định xem Bạt Đô tỉnh rượu chưa, chợt thấy một lính đưa tin đang quỳ, báo cáo tình hình với Gia Luật Tông Chân, Vũ Độc, Trịnh Ngạn và Phí Hoằng Đức.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu với Trịnh Ngạn, bận rộn mấy ngày liền, không có thời gian nói chuyện với hắn.

“Vũ Độc tướng quân bảo con ngủ trễ.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Nên để con ngủ thêm một lát, chưa chờ con đến đã gọi mọi người vào bàn bạc.”

“Không sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh qua ngồi kế Vũ Độc, hỏi, “Tình hình sao rồi?”

Lính đưa tin này là thám báo do Gia Luật Tông Chân phái đi điều tra khu vực bờ sông, mang về một tin quan trọng, Bạt Đô bị bắt, quân lệnh của Oa Khoát Đài thì cho Bạt Đô thống lĩnh quân đội, quân lệnh của Sát Hợp Đài lại bảo Khả hãn không muốn giao quân đội cho Bạt Đô, phải cấp tốc hạ thành Lạc Nhạn rồi chuyển hướng sang Trung Kinh, chờ mệnh lệnh tiếp theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nghe vừa phiên dịch cho Trịnh Ngạn và Vũ Độc, lính đưa tin nghe lén quân Nguyên nói chuyện rồi suy ra tình hình nội bộ, kết hợp từ những thông tin chắp vá cùng suy đoán của Gia Luật Tông Chân và Đoàn Lĩnh, mọi người thảo luận một hồi, ai nấy đều mang vẻ mặt có thể lợi dụng.

“Chỉ có thể dựa vào đệ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Đêm qua ta nghĩ kỹ lại, đệ nói rất đúng, thời gian cấp bách, ta sẽ rời Nghiệp Thành, về Trung Kinh ngay hôm nay.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Gia Luật Tông Chân vừa lo chiến sự nước Trần, vừa lo cho an nguy của hắn nên mới nán lại vài hôm, những mong giúp hắn một tay.

“Bệ hạ lánh mặt lâu ngày cũng là cách hay.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Mục tiêu của Hàn Duy Dung là ngài, một khi chưa tìm được tung tích của ngài, Hàn tướng sẽ không dám hành động tùy tiện.”

“Nhưng nếu không về…” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Ta sẽ không thể điều động quân đội cứu nguy Hà Bắc, vừa lợi vừa hại.”

“Ta sẽ thử lần cuối.” Đoàn Lĩnh ra quyết định.

“Cần ta đi cùng em không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Không cần đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chúng ta phải tìm ra biện pháp ứng phó trong hôm nay, không thể kéo dài lâu hơn nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa đứng dậy, Trịnh Ngạn cũng đứng lên theo, Đoàn Lĩnh biết hắn có chuyện muốn nói, bèn ra sân cùng hắn.

“Quân đội của Diêu hầu sẽ đến ngay thôi.” Trịnh Ngạn khó được một lần nghiêm túc, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ngươi đừng tự làm khó mình.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, cảm kích đến ôm Trịnh Ngạn.

“Điều kiện của ông ta là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Điều kiện đó không liên quan tới ngươi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ta đã viết thư sai người đưa về Hoài Âm, đến lúc đó ông ấy hỏi gì cứ để ta trả lời.”

“Tại sao ngươi…” Đoàn Lĩnh định hỏi tại sao Trịnh Ngạn giúp hắn nhiều đến thế, nhưng chợt nghĩ hỏi như vậy quá ngu ngốc, nếu Hà Bắc thất thủ, Hoài Âm sẽ trở thành cửa khẩu phương Bắc của nước Trần, đến lúc đó, dù Diêu Phục không muốn cũng buộc phải ra quân.

“Đa tạ ngươi, Trịnh Ngạn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta thử xem sao, không chừng không đến nỗi đó đâu.”

“Xong việc này…” Trịnh Ngạn biến về vẻ mặt gian xảo, nói, “Ngươi phải trả công cho ta đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vậy là nhức đầu, hỏi, “Ngươi muốn gì?”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Giờ chưa nghĩ ra, ngươi đồng ý trước đã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết tuy thường ngày Trịnh Ngạn hay lông nhông phá phách nhưng rất biết lý lẽ, hắn mạnh miệng vậy thôi chứ không dám chơi liều trêu Vũ Độc đâu.

“Ngươi muốn Trấn Sơn Hà đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh đột nhiên hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn ngớ người, không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh đoán ra được.

Thật ra, từ sáng Đoàn Lĩnh đã suy nghĩ lý do tại sao Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn mới uống có một lúc mà Trịnh Ngạn đã đồng ý giúp Vũ Độc. Nếu Vũ Độc không tiết lộ thân phận hắn thì y lấy gì để trao đổi với Trịnh Ngạn, hay đúng hơn là trao đổi với Diêu Phục?

Thứ duy nhất có giá trị trao đổi chỉ có Trấn Sơn Hà.

Nhiệm vụ của Trịnh Ngạn cũng là tìm Trấn Sơn Hà, ai lấy được nó sẽ trở thành thủ lĩnh Bạch Hổ Đường, Trịnh Ngạn lấy kiếm thì chỉ ảnh hưởng đến Vũ Độc, không ảnh hưởng gì đến Đoàn Lĩnh. Bất luận ai giữ nó cũng vẫn phải trung thành với Thái tử và vua Nam Trần.

Hoặc do Lý Diễn Thu căn dặn, hoặc vì quan hệ với Diêu Phục, song rất có thể Trịnh Ngạn tìm Trấn Sơn Hà cho Diêu Phục.

Đoàn Lĩnh sinh lòng cảnh giác, nhưng nếu Vũ Độc đã chấp nhận thì hẳn là y có suy tính riêng.

“Quyết định của Vũ Độc cũng là quyết định của ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Quân đội chưa tới, cũng chưa khai chiến, các ngươi còn nhiều thời gian để đổi ý.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ta tìm Trấn Sơn Hà vì lệnh của bệ hạ chứ không phải vì Diêu hầu, còn tại sao Diêu hầu đồng ý yêu cầu của ta thì sau này cho ngươi biết.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ra khỏi phòng, không nhịn được quay lại nhìn Trịnh Ngạn, Trịnh Ngạn đứng dưới hành lang đăm chiêu, như đang cân nhắc việc gì.

Mới qua một đêm mà Nghiệp Thành lạnh hơn rất nhiều.

Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy cửa phòng Bạt Đô, thấy trên giường không có ai, không biết Bạt Đô đi đâu.


	169. Chương 169: Thề ước

Đoàn Lĩnh định xoay lại, chợt nghe tiếng Bạt Đô vang lên sau lưng.

“Không được nhúc nhích.” Bạt Đô nói, “Nếu không ngươi sẽ chết.”

“Đúng là cách hay.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi đã lợi dụng ta một lần, giờ đến lượt ta lợi dụng ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng nghĩ đến chuyện khác, gọi, “Bạt Đô.”

Bạt Đô, “?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Giọng ngươi lúc lớn nghe hay thật đó.”

Bạt Đô, “…”

Trong ký ức của Đoàn Lĩnh, Bạt Đô vẫn mang chất giọng non nớt hơi khàn của thiếu niên. Mãi đến khi trưởng thành, giọng Bạt Đô khiến hắn có cảm giác kỳ lạ, không trầm ấm hồn hậu như Vũ Độc, không trong như Lang Tuấn Hiệp, không sặc mùi lưu manh như Trịnh Ngạn.

Bạt Đô không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh lại nói một câu không liên quan như vậy, chợt không biết trả lời thế nào.

“Hay con khỉ.” Bạt Đô đáp bằng giọng đầy nam tính, buông Đoàn Lĩnh ra. Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại, thấy hắn cầm một chiếc lược.

Bạt Đô để mình trần, đi chân trần, chỉ mặc quần da hươu, cao hơn Đoàn Lĩnh nửa cái đầu. Có thể trong mắt người khác, Bạt Đô luôn mang lại cảm giác uy hiếp, nhưng với Đoàn Lĩnh, Bạt Đô vẫn mãi là Bạt Đô thôi.

“Mới tắm hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi.

“Tránh ra.” Bạt Đô nóng nảy quát, đi lướt qua Đoàn Lĩnh, đến trước giường mặc quần áo.

“Tắm chưa sạch.” Đoàn Lĩnh bước qua sờ cổ Bạt Đô, vẫn còn bẩn, nói, “Trên núi có suối nước nóng đấy, rảnh thì lên đó ngâm mình cho sạch, đừng tắm nước lạnh kẻo bị cảm.”

Từ nhỏ Bạt Đô đã không thích tắm, giờ càng lười hơn, vừa rồi chỉ chà xát qua loa, song mùi cơ thể lẫn cùng mùi mồ hôi lại chẳng hề khó ngửi.

Trên giường đặt bộ quần áo Đoàn Lĩnh đã xếp gọn gàng, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nhìn sang, Bạt Đô đã giấu nó.

“Ta sẽ không đồng ý điều kiện của ngươi đâu.” Bạt Đô nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh vén vạt áo, quỳ xuống.

“Ngươi!” Bạt Đô biến sắc.

“Nghe ta nói.” Đoàn Lĩnh quỳ trước mặt Bạt Đô, nghiêm túc nói, “Hãy nghe ta nói hết đã.”

“Ngươi là Thái tử một nước!” Bạt Đô giận dữ quát, “Sao có thể tùy tiện quỳ trước ta như vậy?! Ngươi tính vứt bỏ thể diện quốc gia hay sao?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn quỳ, nói, “Nghe ta, Bạt Đô, tuy ta chưa tặng ngươi vật làm tin…”

“Ngươi đứng lên cho ta!” Bạt Đô quát.

“Đại nhân.” Thuật Luật Đoan ngoài cửa gọi vọng vào.

“Không được vào.” Đoàn Lĩnh trầm giọng nói.

“Ngươi đứng lên cho ta, đứng lên!” Bạt Đô gằn giọng.

Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được nữa, quát, “Ngươi có chịu nghe ta nói hết không?!”

“Ngươi đứng lên trước!” Bạt Đô túm cánh tay Đoàn Lĩnh bắt hắn đứng dậy.

“Ngươi nghe xong đã rồi ta đứng lên.”

“Im đi! Đừng tưởng ta không biết ngươi muốn nói gì!”

“Bạt Đô! Dừng lại!”

Tay hai người vừa chạm nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh đã mất tự nhiên tránh né, nhưng Bạt Đô không kiềm chế nổi, đè Đoàn Lĩnh xuống giường. Bạt Đô nhìn mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, thở loạn nhịp, muốn cúi đầu hôn hắn.

Hai người lẳng lặng nhìn nhau thật lâu.

“Ngươi mà làm thế, chúng ta sẽ không còn là an đáp nữa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Bạt Đô im lặng một lát, rốt cuộc buông Đoàn Lĩnh ra, hắn hiểu có một số việc không thể miễn cưỡng, tự tôn cũng không cho phép hắn làm vậy.

“Nói đi.” Bạt Đô dời mắt nhìn chỗ khác, mệt mỏi nói, cuối cùng cũng chấp nhận sự thật.

“Cho ta ba năm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ba năm sau, ta sẽ dẫn quân Nam Trần đến Tầm Thủy, chúng ta đánh một trận.”

Bạt Đô ngẩng đầu, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như người xa lạ.

“Oa Khoát Đài và Sát Hợp Đài đang đấu đá.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi là hy vọng duy nhất của cha ngươi, ngươi phải mau chóng giải quyết mâu thuẫn trong bộ tộc, hoặc ít nhất cũng phải giải quyết Khả hãn.”

Bạt Đô nói, “Gia Luật Tông Chân dạy ngươi nói vậy.”

“Không phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta cần thời gian để giành lại những gì thuộc về mình. Trong vòng ba năm, ta sẽ lật đổ Thái cẩu, quay về làm Thái tử Nam Trần. Ngày này ba năm sau, ta sẽ dẫn quân đến đánh với ngươi. Ta thắng, các ngươi phải rút khỏi Trường Thành, ta thua thì mặc cho ngươi xử trí.”

“Đập tay thề.” Bạt Đô nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, lùi về sau mấy bước, nói, “Ta không có gì để cho ngươi cả, dao ngươi tặng ta bị Thái cẩu lấy rồi.”

“Ta biết.” Bạt Đô nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp kể hết rồi.”

“Vậy nên ngươi mới đánh gã dã man thế à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Bạt Đô cười khẩy, nói, “Ta vốn định giết gã, gã cược rằng ngươi sẽ không đến nên ta cho gã sống thêm mấy ngày. Ba ngày sau, ngươi hãy mang một con dê đến Tầm Thủy.”

“Để làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, đoán có lẽ dùng để lập lời thề.

Bạt Đô nói, “Giờ thả ta về trước.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Bạt Đô đã đồng ý, thở phào mà lòng nặng trĩu.

Bạt Đô mặc quần áo xong, theo Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh trả dao găm cho hắn, báo với Vũ Độc.

“Đưa hắn ra khỏi thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh ra lệnh.

Bạt Đô không nói không rằng, được đưa đến cổng Bắc Nghiệp Thành, phi thân lên ngựa. Đoàn Lĩnh muốn để Thuật Luật Đoan hộ tống hắn, Bạt Đô xua tay ý bảo không cần, nói, “Nhớ ba ngày sau có mặt đấy.”

Bạt Đô giục ngựa chạy khỏi Nghiệp Thành, lên phương Bắc.

“Hắn đồng ý rồi à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Ba năm.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta dời cuộc chiến sang ngày này ba năm sau.”

“Cũng được.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng ba năm dài quá, tốt nhất là đầu xuân sang năm đánh luôn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, dở khóc dở cười nói, “Ta đã đồng ý với hắn rằng nếu ta thua…”

“Sao mà thua được.” Vũ Độc nói, thậm chí không hỏi điều kiện là gì, nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, cùng hắn về thành.

Tâm trạng thấp thỏm của Đoàn Lĩnh tan thành mây khói.

“Ba năm ngắn quá.” Sau khi nghe Đoàn Lĩnh kể lại, Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Nên hẹn mười năm, người Hán có câu quân tử báo thù mười năm chưa muộn mà.”

“Dài hay ngắn gì cũng đã hẹn rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giờ phải giải quyết những vấn đề trước mắt.”

“Báo tin cho Diêu hầu.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Giờ không cần viện binh nữa.”

“Khoan đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa yên tâm, sợ rằng bên Bạt Đô có rắc rối. Mãi đến ba ngày sau, hắn sai người chuẩn bị một con dê mang đến bên bờ Tầm Thủy, lính đưa tin báo rằng bờ Bắc Tầm Thủy là quân Nguyên đông nghìn nghịt, vây hết núi đồi nhưng không vượt sông.

Tầm Thủy có một vùng nước cạn, mùa hè nước sông dâng lên lấp mất, mùa đông nước rút thì lộ ra, trước đó các binh sĩ cũng canh ở nơi này chờ vớt gỗ trôi xuống từ thượng du.

Trước mắt là năm vạn quân Nguyên, Bạt Đô dẫn theo A Mộc Cổ, Đoàn Lĩnh đi cùng Vũ Độc, Gia Luật Tông Chân lội xuống sông.

“Gia Luật Tông Chân, ngươi làm chứng.” Bạt Đô nói với Gia Luật Tông Chân, quay lại dõng dạc hô với quân mình, “Có Hoàng đế nước Liêu làm chứng, người trước mặt từng lớn lên cùng ta, từng cứu ta và cha ta lúc ở Thượng Kinh, ta thua trận bị bắt làm tù binh, hắn trả tự do cho ta, ta quyết định kết tình an đáp với hắn!”

Bên kia sông im phăng phắc, chỉ nghe tiếng của Bạt Đô.

Bờ bên này chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc và Gia Luật Tông Chân.

Bạt Đô nói, “Ngày này ba năm sau, ta và hắn hẹn quyết chiến! Địa điểm sẽ quyết định sau! Hắn tha mạng cho ta, ta hứa không quấy nhiễu hắn trong ba năm. Nếu ba năm sau hắn thua trận, gót sắt người Nguyên sẽ giẫm nát Tầm Thủy, quyết không nhân nhượng!”

Quân Nguyên bên bờ Bắc cùng giơ vũ khí, hô vang trời, Khả hãn ngồi trên lưng ngựa quan sát hai người trong vùng nước cạn, dường như không cam lòng. Nhưng tục lệ kết nghĩa là sự kiện thiêng liêng nhất của người Nguyên, không ai được can thiệp, tuy việc Bạt Đô bị bắt làm tù binh là nỗi nhục, song dùng phương thức này để giải quyết có thể khiến người ta kính nể.

“Nếu ta thua!” Bạt Đô nói, “Ta sẽ tự sát, giao mạng mình cho an đáp!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Ngươi… trước đó ngươi đâu có nói vậy!”

Bạt Đô lùi về sau một bước, ánh mắt ngập ý cười, giơ đao đâm vào cổ con dê, máu văng đầy đất, thuộc hạ của Gia Luật Tông Chân mang ra hai bát rượu, rót rượu mạnh rồi hứng máu dê.

Bạt Đô đưa một bát cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Uống đi, ngươi có điều kiện, ta đương nhiên cũng có điều kiện của ta chứ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận bát rượu, nhìn đôi mắt xanh của Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô nhìn cặp mắt đen láy của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh uống cạn, dòng rượu thiêu đốt cổ họng, gắt đến mức chảy nước mắt.

“Trong ba năm này…” Bạt Đô nói, “Nếu ta muốn đến gặp an đáp, các ngươi không được ngăn cản.”

Nói rồi, Bạt Đô khom người nhặt hai hòn đá vấy máu dê, đưa một hòn đá cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Xem như vật làm tin, giữ cho kỹ đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bước đến ôm Bạt Đô, thấp giọng nói, “Bảo trọng, Bạt Đô.”

Bạt Đô không nói nữa, lên ngựa đến nói gì đó với Khả hãn, Khả hãn hạ lệnh, toàn quân rút khỏi bờ Bắc Tầm Thủy.

Hôm đó, Nghiệp Thành như gặp cường địch, thám báo liên tục đưa tin về hướng di chuyển của quân Nguyên. Bạt Đô quả nhiên nói được làm được, chưa đến một ngày mà quân Nguyên đã rút khỏi khe núi Hắc Sơn, lùi về Nhữ Nam rồi lên phương Bắc.

Gia Luật Tông Chân cuối cùng cũng được nhẹ gánh, Đoàn Lĩnh lại mệt mỏi không chịu được, không ai ngờ mọi việc lại kết thúc theo cách như thế này.

“Đừng lo.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Đến lúc đó ta sẽ phái binh giúp đệ, ấy là nếu ta không bị Hàn Duy Dung thủ tiêu.”

“Ta không lo việc đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta suy nghĩ cả đêm, nếu ta là cha thì ta sẽ làm gì, ta biết trận này sớm hay muộn rồi cũng phải đánh, chỉ là chưa đánh ngay bây giờ thôi.”

Trên bàn đặt hòn đá vấy máu, Đoàn Lĩnh viết thư, phái người đưa cho Diêu Phục, báo rằng hắn không cần mượn binh nữa, Nghiệp Thành đã tạm thoát hiểm.

“Kế tiếp là chiến trường của huynh đấy, Tông Chân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đệ tính làm gì?” Gia Luật Tông Chân hỏi.

“Chờ thời cơ.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói, “Huynh nhớ giúp ta tìm bằng chứng năm xưa ở Thượng Kinh, cả kiếm truyền quốc nữa.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân quyết định nán lại thêm một ngày rồi mai về, đêm đó, hai người hàn huyên rất lâu, suy đoán thế cuộc Nam Trần. Đoàn Lĩnh không xem Tông Chân là người ngoài, gọi Phí Hoằng Đức và Vũ Độc đến cùng thương lượng. Bốn người cùng sắp đặt kế hoạch, chỉ cần không tiết lộ bí mật quốc gia là được.


	170. Chương 170: Đấu trí

Ngày chia tay, Đoàn Lĩnh dắt ngựa đi song song với Gia Luật Tông Chân, đến cổng phía Tây Nghiệp Thành, men theo đường núi hồi trước Vũ Độc đã đưa hắn vào thành.

Đêm qua đổ tuyết, núi đồi trùng điệp trắng xóa một màu, đẹp vô cùng, tuyết phủ trùm đồng hoang, vùi chôn vạn vật.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Gia Luật Tông Chân đi đến cuối đường, đằng xa là vùng bình nguyên và khe núi hiểm trở, tiếp tục chạy dọc quan đạo, ba ngày sau sẽ đến quận Sơn Tây.

Gió thổi tuyết bay, nắng vàng đổ bóng vạn dặm sông băng.

“Tiễn người nghìn dặm, cuối cùng vẫn phải chia tay.” Đoàn Lĩnh dừng bên bờ sông, cõi lòng ngổn ngang.

“Đệ còn một việc phải làm.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói.

“Ta biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Hắn biết chuyện quan trọng nhất bây giờ là phải thuyết phục Lang Tuấn Hiệp mới có thể lấy lại ngôi vị Thái tử.

Nhưng việc đó buộc hắn phải nhớ lại những ký ức không muốn đối mặt.

“Nếu ta đoán không lầm…” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Suốt thời gian qua, đệ vẫn chưa đến gặp gã.”

“Huynh đoán đúng rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh bất đắc dĩ nói, “Nếu không nhờ diện mạo hai ta hoàn toàn khác nhau, ta còn tưởng huynh cũng là con của cha ta đấy.”

Gia Luật Tông Chân cười phá lên, tuy Đoàn Lĩnh nói vậy là không lễ độ nhưng Gia Luật Tông Chân hiểu ý hắn.

“Nếu đệ không làm an đáp của Bạt Đô.” Gia Luật Tông Chân thích thú nói, “Ta cũng muốn bái thiên địa làm anh em với đệ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không có anh trai, đến mơ ta cũng không dám mơ mình có anh trai như huynh.”

“Đệ như viên ngọc quý đã được mài giũa, ta có mơ cũng không dám mơ được có em trai như đệ.” Gia Luật Tông Chân khoác vai Đoàn Lĩnh, bóng họ đổ dài trong nắng chiều, hai người im lặng thật lâu.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, dù hắn đã là an đáp của Bạt Đô, hắn cũng rất muốn kết nghĩa anh em với Tông Chân, nhưng Gia Luật Tông Chân không phải Bạt Đô, họ đại diện cho hai quốc gia, hai người đều hiểu tình cảm là tình cảm, việc nước là việc nước, nếu họ mang thân phận bình thường như bao người thì chẳng việc gì phải e ngại.

Gia Luật Tông Chân không nói, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thức thời không nhắc đến, hai người tự hiểu trong lòng là đủ rồi.

“Huynh nói xem, đây có phải lần cuối chúng ta gặp nhau không?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi.

“Ta mong là vậy.” Gia Luật Tông Chân đáp.

Thân là đế vương không thể dễ dàng rời kinh thành, ngoại trừ thua trận bị bắt thì chỉ có một lý do thích hợp nhất để rời kinh, đó là ngự giá thân chinh.

Nếu suốt đời hai người không bao giờ gặp nhau, có nghĩa Liêu và Trần sẽ không có chiến tranh.

“Vậy…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đời này không gặp…”

“…xa cách biển trời.” Gia Luật Tông Chân cười nói, “Tạm biệt chứ đâu phải vĩnh biệt, biết đâu vài năm nữa gặp lại.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang buồn, bị Gia Luật Tông Chân chọc cho phì cười.

“Huynh sẽ là Hoàng đế tốt.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúc huynh vạn vạn tuế.”

“Đệ cũng vậy.” Gia Luật Tông Chân lên ngựa, nói, “Chờ tin tốt của ta, sa!”

Gia Luật Tông Chân dẫn đầu các thân binh vượt sông băng, biến mất trong ánh tà. Bên kia bờ sông, Đoàn Lĩnh khoác áo lông cừu, lông chim trên mũ phất phơ trong gió, lẳng lặng đứng nhìn thật lâu. Mãi đến khi màu nắng chuyển thành đỏ sậm, mặt trời khuất bóng, hắn mới quay lại, về bên cạnh Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc dắt Bôn Tiêu đứng chờ bên bờ sông, phía sau là đội cận vệ.

Khoảnh khắc ấy, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt có cảm giác mình mới là chủ nhân chân chính của muôn dặm núi sông này.

“Chừng nào y mới tới Ngọc Bích Quan?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Đổi đường Đồng Quan rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Thuộc hạ của y báo tin, Hách Liên sẽ phái người đón y trước Đồng Quan, chỉ cần đến Đồng Quan là an toàn.”

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa, về Nghiệp Thành, tuyết bay mù mịt, mùa đông đã về với quận Hà Bắc, toàn thành nhóm lửa, trông vô cùng ấm áp.

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng dưng không muốn xa nơi này.

“Khi nào về?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Phải chờ tin từ Hoàng đế bạn em đã.” Vũ Độc vẫn không tin tưởng Tông Chân, nhưng y vẫn rất kiềm chế trước mặt Gia Luật Tông Chân, so với “thằng man rợ người Nguyên” và “thằng ngốc Đảng Hạng” thì ít nhất Vũ Độc vẫn chưa biểu hiện thái độ thù địch rõ ràng với Gia Luật Tông Chân.

Bây giờ người ngoài đã đi hết rồi, chỉ còn người phe mình.

“Ra ngoài đi dạo không?” Vũ Độc nói, “Sẵn chạy xuống phương Nam trú đông luôn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kêu khổ, “Huynh giỡn hả? Thái thú không ở trong thành mà theo Hiệu úy chạy xuống phương Nam trú đông, coi chừng bị triều đình chém đầu đó.”

“Tên nào dám mách lẻo?” Vũ Độc hỏi ngược lại.

“Vấn đề không phải mách lẻo hay không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tuy người Nguyên đã rút quân nhưng vẫn còn rất nhiều việc chưa giải quyết.”

“Ta làm thay em.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Còn bao nhiêu việc?”

Đoàn Lĩnh liệt kê, “Về phủ kiểm toán, nghe mọi người báo cáo kế hoạch đầu đông, ước tính sản lượng, quy hoạch vụ xuân với Thi Thích. Tình hình chiêu mộ lính bên huynh sao rồi? Phải thống kê rõ là chiêu mộ bao nhiêu người rồi dâng lên triều đình xét duyệt. Sau đó bổ nhiệm khâm sai muối và sắt, tuy Xương Thành được miễn thuế nhưng vẫn phải kiểm tra, rồi đi khảo sát cuộc sống của dân chúng các thôn làng lân cận, huynh làm không?”

“Thôi.” Vũ Độc lập tức sửa lời, “Coi như ta chưa nói gì hết.”

“Phải viết thư cảm tạ Diêu hầu nữa chứ nhỉ?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bên Thừa tướng…”

“Ta viết thay ngươi rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn đứng canh cửa, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh về bèn ngẩng đầu nói.

“Đa tạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở hắt ra, ngồi ở bậc cửa cùng Trịnh Ngạn, Vũ Độc đi thẳng hết hành lang, về phòng thay áo.

“Khỏi cảm ơn.” Trịnh Ngạn quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, cười gian, hỏi, “Người ngoài đi hết chưa?”

“Về hết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng cho mùa đông.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Vậy đến lượt ta, thấy ngươi bận tối mặt, đến ngủ cũng không được no giấc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ mấy ngày qua không tiếp đãi Trịnh Ngạn chu đáo, hắn thẹn trong lòng, hỏi, “Quân của Diêu hầu chưa đến à?”

“Ta sai người báo để họ về rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Mới gửi thư hồi sáng, quân đội đi nửa đường gặp lính đưa tin nên quay đầu về, ngươi hại ta ê mặt quá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nắc nẻ, khoác vai Trịnh Ngạn, nói, “Không có Trấn Sơn Hà cho ngươi đâu.”

“Đang định nói với ngươi việc này.” Trịnh Ngạn bình chân như vại, đứng dậy bảo Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng, đóng cửa.

Đoàn Lĩnh có cảm giác Trịnh Ngạn sắp nói chuyện gì rất quan trọng, trái tim nhảy lên cổ.

Tiếng gió tuyết lặng đi, Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát Trịnh Ngạn một hồi, chợt nảy ra một ý, nói, “Ngồi đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tự nhiên ngồi xuống sạp, đổi thế bị động thành chủ động, Trịnh Ngạn chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt hiện vẻ tán thưởng.

“Vương đại nhân.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Mấy ngày qua ta suy nghĩ rất nhiều, có mấy câu không thể không nói.”

“Trịnh đại nhân cứ nói thẳng, đừng ngại.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, biết Trịnh Ngạn đã nghiêm túc như vậy tức là muốn bàn việc chung, không chừng còn sắp lấy ngự chỉ ra.

Một bóng người cao lớn xuất hiện ngoài cửa sổ, là Vũ Độc vừa đi thay áo. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn ra cửa, Vũ Độc không vào, chỉ đứng dựa cửa, trông chừng cho họ.

“Làm phiền ngài.” Hiếm khi thấy Trịnh Ngạn dùng kính ngữ với Vũ Độc.

“Đừng khách sáo.” Vũ Độc nói vọng vào, ý là y sẽ gác cửa cho hai người, đồng thời trấn an Đoàn Lĩnh rằng y ở ngay đây.

Trong phòng im phăng phắc, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt có cảm giác gì đó rất lạ, Trịnh Ngạn mở đầu một cách trịnh trọng như vậy, dường như chủ đề không chỉ gói gọn ở một thanh kiếm. Hắn có linh cảm khác thường, cũng đoán được Trịnh Ngạn biết hắn nghĩ gì.

“Vũ Độc nói ngươi biết tung tích Trấn Sơn Hà.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

“Không hẳn.” Đoàn Lĩnh không ngần ngừ, trả lời ngay, “Gia Luật Tông Chân nói có thể y sẽ tìm được thanh kiếm ấy, chừng nào tìm ra sẽ trả lại.”

“Sau khi nhận kiếm thì ngươi định giao nó cho ai?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ai lấy trước là của người đó.”

Trịnh Ngạn, “Bệ hạ muốn thanh kiếm đó, ngươi nghĩ kỹ lại đi.”

“Bệ hạ cần nó để làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trấn Sơn Hà là kiếm của Bạch Hổ Đường, người giữ kiếm có sứ mệnh cùng sống cùng chết với non sông Đại Trần, bệ hạ đã là đế vương, theo lý thì không cần Trấn Sơn Hà, xưa kia tiên đế cũng chỉ giữ nó trước lúc lên ngôi.”

Trịnh Ngạn trầm ngâm một lát, nói, “Có chuyện này ta không hiểu, xin Vương đại nhân chỉ bảo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhướn mày, ý là hắn cứ nói. Trịnh Ngạn thong thả dạo vài bước, nói, “Nếu Vũ Độc lấy được Trấn Sơn Hà, theo quy định của Bạch Hổ Đường thì y sẽ là người thống lĩnh tứ đại thích khách, trở thành Trấn quốc tướng quân.”

“Không thể dựa vào việc sở hữu một thanh kiếm để làm Trấn quốc tướng quân đâu, Trịnh đại nhân.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười.

“Ta biết.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ngoại trừ quy định thì đương nhiên cũng cần thực lực tương xứng, muốn sở hữu thanh kiếm ắt phải có thực lực nhất định. Bất luận thế nào, một khi Vũ Độc giữ nó thì y phải bảo vệ triều đình, bảo vệ bệ hạ và Thái tử. Nhưng trước đó y nhất quyết không chịu vào Đông cung, không nhận chức Thái tử Thiếu bảo. Ngươi đừng nói với ta y muốn chờ lấy được Trấn Sơn Hà rồi mới đường đường chính chính vào Đông Cung, ta không phải con nít.”

Vũ Độc ngoài cửa nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, ngươi đoán sai rồi, tuy nguồn gốc Trấn Sơn Hà có liên quan đến triều đình, nhưng tác dụng của nó không phải chỉ bảo vệ đế vương mà còn chấn chỉnh sai lầm của đế vương.”

Trịnh Ngạn, “…”

“Chấn chỉnh cũng bao gồm vài tình huống đặc biệt như buộc phải hành thích vua vì an nguy nước nhà.” Vũ Độc thản nhiên nói, “Triều đình lụn bại thì Bạch Hổ Đường ra tay sửa chữa, có Trấn Sơn Hà thì ngay cả vua cũng giết được, sá gì Thái tử. Đúng không Trịnh Ngạn?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được Vũ Độc đang bùng phát sát khí, cứ như thật sự có hổ dữ gác cửa.

“Thì ra Vũ Độc đại nhân nghĩ như vậy à.” Trịnh Ngạn lạnh lùng nói, “Thế thì coi như ta chưa nói gì cả.”

“Tiên đế cũng biết việc này.” Vũ Độc nói, “Năm xưa, khi giữ Trấn Sơn Hà, ngài đã nói gì? Ai muốn lấy kiếm truyền quốc thì cứ việc ra tay. Trong tứ đại thích khách, ngoại trừ Xương Lưu Quân thì những ai từng so chiêu với ngài đều đã tâm phục khẩu phục.”


	171. Chương 171: Vạch trần

“Được.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Vậy thì sau khi biết tung tích Trấn Sơn Hà, tất cả sẽ dùng vũ lực để chiếm đoạt. Nếu thế, Xương Lưu Quân cũng sẽ không nhường.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Chứ không phải ai giữ Trấn Sơn Hà thì tứ đại thích khách phải nghe lời, không được đánh với người đó à?”

“Không phải ai giữ Trấn Sơn Hà cũng được.” Trịnh Ngạn thản nhiên nói, “Người đó phải được người của Bạch Hổ Đường thừa nhận, võ công hạng xoàng là tuyệt đối không được.”

Hai người im lặng một lát, Trịnh Ngạn nhíu mày như đang phiền muộn điều gì, hồi sau thở hắt ra, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Xong chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ngươi chỉ thắc mắc việc này thôi à?”

“Đừng nóng.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Giờ tới việc thứ hai đây, Vương đại nhân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ra hiệu hắn cứ nói.

“Thái tử là tên giả mạo do Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đưa về.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Vậy các ngươi có từng nghĩ xem Thái tử thật ở đâu không?”

“Sao ta biết được?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhún vai, nói, “Gọi Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đến hỏi xem?”

“Ta hỏi gã được thì tới hỏi ngươi làm gì?” Trịnh Ngạn thuận miệng nói, nằm nhoài ra sạp, gác chân lên tay vịn, nói, “Động não đi Vương đại nhân, ta không tin ngươi chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến vấn đề này.”

“Chết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chắc là chết lúc thành bị phá rồi.”

“Thành nào?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Thượng Kinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chẳng phải Thái tử quay về từ Thượng Kinh à? Năm xưa tiên đế giết vào Thượng Kinh cũng vì cứu Thái tử, tiên đế hy sinh, Thái tử cũng chết trong chiến loạn, việc đó rất bình thường. Ô Lạc Hầu Mục tìm một thiếu niên quen biết Thái tử để giả mạo.”

Nếu là trước kia, có thể Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ thấp thỏm, ngần ngừ liệu có nên nói rõ chân tướng với Trịnh Ngạn hay không, nhưng sau khi Trịnh Ngạn mượn binh Hoài Âm hầu, Đoàn Lĩnh đã đổi ý, Trịnh Ngạn chỉ gửi một phong thư là đã điều động được năm vạn binh mã của Diêu Phục, quan hệ giữa họ chắc chắn không đơn giản chỉ là bạn.

Rất có thể Trịnh Ngạn thật sự thuộc phe Diêu Phục.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã nhiều lần nhắc bản thân phải dè chừng người dượng chưa gặp lần nào kia.

“Ừ.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Rồi sau đó Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đưa Thái tử giả về, nâng đỡ hắn lên ngôi, đó cũng là một trong nhiều giả thiết.”

“Nếu Thái tử là giả…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thì đó không phải một trong nhiều giả thiết mà là khả năng duy nhất.”

“Không không.” Trịnh Ngạn lắc ngón tay, hắn đưa lưng về phía Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh không thấy được nét mặt để đoán hắn nghĩ gì, khẽ nhíu mày.

“Còn một giả thiết khác.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

“Là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Vũ Độc từng nói, tám năm trước, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục tìm được Thái tử lưu lạc dân gian, khi đó Thái tử thật chỉ là một đứa trẻ. Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đưa Thái tử đến Thượng Kinh đi học, bảo vệ hắn, mãi đến khi Vũ Độc nhận lệnh Triệu tướng quân đến tìm hắn, có đúng vậy không, nhân huynh ngoài kia?”

“Đúng thế.” Vũ Độc ngoài cửa đáp.

Trịnh Ngạn ngửa đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Nếu thằng bé Ô Lạc Hầu Mục từng bảo vệ cũng là giả thì sao?”

Trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh nổ ầm một tiếng, không nói nên lời.

Trịnh Ngạn liếc Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Chưa chắc tiên đế biết mặt con trai mình, ta đoán hẳn là không.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc lạnh lùng hỏi, “Trịnh Ngạn, chẳng lẽ ngươi thấy tiên đế ngớ ngẩn đến nỗi không nhận ra con trai ruột thịt của mình sao?”

Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Không có gì là không thể xảy ra, ta đã thấy rất nhiều tình huống tương tự. Trẻ con đứa nào chẳng giống nhau, để sau này lớn lên Thái tử giả lừa được bệ hạ, có thể thấy không có gì là bảo đảm tuyệt đối.”

Lời Trịnh Ngạn khiến Đoàn Lĩnh như tê dại, không nói được gì.

“Đó cũng là một giả thiết.” Lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Trịnh Ngạn “ừ” một tiếng, ngồi thẳng lên, trầm ngâm chốc lát, hỏi, “Vương Sơn, nếu Thái tử là con của Ô Lạc Hầu Mục và Vương phi thì sao?”

Tia sét thứ hai bổ xuống đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, suýt nữa hắn đã mất kiểm soát rút kiếm chém Trịnh Ngạn.

Tay Đoàn Lĩnh run bần bật, hắn cố ép mình bình tĩnh, nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, nếu lời ngươi nói lộ ra ngoài, bệ hạ sẽ giết chúng ta.”

Trịnh Ngạn xua tay, “Ta chỉ đoán thôi mà, đâu có gì chứng minh, cho ngươi biết một bí mật này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảnh giác nhìn Trịnh Ngạn.

“Thật ra ta là con riêng của Diêu hầu.” Trịnh Ngạn cười nói.

Vũ Độc đứng ngoài cửa cũng ngạc nhiên.

“Ngươi…” Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Trịnh Ngạn tiết lộ một bí mật không liên quan, Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Tới lượt ngươi đấy, lấy bí mật của ngươi ra trao đổi đi.”

Trịnh Ngạn nghiêm mặt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, gằn từng chữ, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục có một cái tên người Hán cực ít người biết, đó là Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Làm sao ngươi biết cái tên này?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, Vũ Độc lập tức đạp cửa vào, tuốt kiếm. Trịnh Ngạn giơ bàn tay đeo găng làm tư thế phòng thủ, dõi theo từng động thái của Vũ Độc.

“Ngươi rất thông minh, Trịnh Ngạn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đó là sai sót duy nhất của ta.”

Hôm đó Đoàn Lĩnh đến trao đổi con tin với Bạt Đô, dưới tình thế cấp bách, hắn đã gọi cái tên Lang Tuấn Hiệp, sau đó hắn nghĩ có thể Trịnh Ngạn nghe rồi cũng quên thôi. Không ngờ Trịnh Ngạn vẫn nhớ nhưng không hề nhắc đến, hắn những tưởng sẽ không sao đâu, bây giờ bị Trịnh Ngạn dồn ép cho trở tay không kịp.

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Đó là cái tên gã từng dùng, ba nhánh còn lại của Bạch Hổ Đường, thậm chí đến tổng đàn cũng không biết. Năm đó, sau khi Tôi Kiếm Đài diệt môn, sư phụ ta dẫn ta đi điều tra, tìm được một mảnh của lá thư trong đống tro tàn, trên thư chỉ viết mỗi cái tên này.”

“Mà theo lý thì ngươi và Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chưa gặp nhau bao giờ, ngươi không thể biết tên gã.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Cũng không đời nào gã tự nói cho ngươi biết, cái tên này đại diện cho quá khứ tăm tối của gã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Người trong cuộc không có mặt, ngươi không thấy chúng ta thảo luận việc này là kỳ lạ lắm sao?”

Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Đối với ta thì chẳng có gì kỳ lạ cả, cuối cùng cũng tìm được ngài rồi, điện hạ.”

Trịnh Ngạn đứng dậy, vén vạt áo, quỳ hai gối, khom người trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, ngươi chơi ác quá.”

Vũ Độc chống kiếm lên lưng Trịnh Ngạn, đề phòng hắn đột ngột tấn công, chỉ cần Trịnh Ngạn bật dậy sẽ bị kiếm Liệt Quang đâm xuyên cổ.

Trong phòng im lặng, không ai lên tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh ngước mắt cầu cứu Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nhíu mày, cũng không đoán được việc này là tốt hay xấu.

Đoàn Lĩnh lặng người hồi lâu, trong thời gian ngắn ngủi, hắn buộc phải ra quyết định khó khăn hơn bất cứ quyết định nào trước kia. Cuối cùng, hắn chọn đánh cược một phen.

“Ái khanh bình thân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới lấy kiếm ra, không tra vào vỏ mà cảnh giác nhìn Trịnh Ngạn, sẵn sàng ra chiêu bất cứ lúc nào.

Trịnh Ngạn đứng thẳng lên, nói, “Từ lần đầu tiên gặp ngài, bệ hạ đã nghi ngờ rồi, ngoài mặt phái ta đi tìm Trấn Sơn Hà, thật ra là để bảo vệ ngài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Tin này như một tia sét nữa đánh trúng Đoàn Lĩnh, Trịnh Ngạn liếc Vũ Độc, lại nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Trước đó không thể nhận định nên hạ quyết tâm thăm dò, buộc phải buông lời bất kính với tiên đế và điện hạ, xin điện hạ thứ tội.”

“Tha ngươi… vô tội.” Tối nay xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, suy nghĩ của Đoàn Lĩnh rối bời, không biết phải làm gì.

“Khoan đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, vừa rồi ngươi nói bệ hạ… gì cơ? Để ta ngẫm lại, ta không hiểu.”

Trịnh Ngạn không trả lời, chỉ lẳng lặng đứng đó, ánh mắt đượm ý cười.

Vũ Độc hỏi, “Tên khốn, ngươi biết từ trước rồi à?”

Vô số dòng suy nghĩ chạy qua đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, việc Trịnh Ngạn biết thân phận hắn chỉ là thứ yếu, quan trọng nhất là câu cuối cùng, cứ như luồng sáng đột ngột soi rọi cuộc đời hắn, khiến hắn không dám đối mặt.

“Trịnh Ngạn, nếu ta không nghe nhầm…” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng, “Ngươi nói, bệ hạ…”

Trịnh Ngạn hành lễ, nói, “Để ta đi lấy vài thứ, điện hạ nhìn là sẽ biết.” Nói rồi, hắn ra khỏi phòng. Đoàn Lĩnh hoang mang nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc cũng không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

“Hắn…” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Hắn nói thật hả?”

“Hắn đúng là con riêng của Diêu Phục.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Ý ta không phải chuyện đó… thôi vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa lấy lại tinh thần, Trịnh Ngạn đã cầm bọc hành trang của hắn quay vào.

Trịnh Ngạn đặt bọc hành trang lên bàn, mở ra, lấy cả xấp lệnh bài để trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc buông lỏng cảnh giác, nhưng bắt đầu nảy sinh thái độ thù địch với Trịnh Ngạn theo khía cạnh khác.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy cả đống lệnh bài thì suýt ngất.

Mỗi tấm lệnh bài khắc một cái họ, là lệnh bài của các thành viên Ảnh đội!

“Ngươi đã giết bao nhiêu người?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Mười sáu tên.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Không lâu sau khi điện hạ lên đường đến Hà Bắc, Phùng Đạc Đông cung phái Ảnh đội đuổi theo giết ngài. Bệ hạ biết Ảnh đội bị điều động nên sinh nghi, sai thần theo dõi xem Ảnh đội muốn làm gì.”

Giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhận ra có quá nhiều việc xảy ra ở nơi hắn không biết.

“Tại sao bệ hạ để mắt đến ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Người đã biết… ta là cháu của người à?”

Trịnh Ngạn lắc đầu, “Thần không biết.”

“Không cần giữ lễ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, định kéo tay Trịnh Ngạn để hắn ngồi bên cạnh, nhưng phát hiện Vũ Độc cau có, bèn ngoắc Trịnh Ngạn, “Ngươi hãy nói hết những gì ngươi biết.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ta không biết thật mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, nói với Vũ Độc, “Ta muốn về Giang Châu.”

“Không được.” Vũ Độc nói, “Giang Châu là nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió, nhất định sẽ khiến Thái cẩu đề phòng.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Giờ không thể về, chỉ cần chờ bệ hạ sắp đặt là được, bệ hạ đã dặn ngài không được tùy tiện quay về, hãy chờ ở Nghiệp Thành, bệ hạ giải quyết ổn thỏa rồi sẽ đón ngài về.”

Lúc nghe vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh nước mắt lưng tròng, bao khổ cực nhịn nhục mấy năm qua chợt vỡ òa.

Đoàn Lĩnh rơi lệ, gật đầu nói, “Ừ, ừ… ta nghe lời Tứ thúc. Cảm ơn ngươi, Trịnh Ngạn, cảm ơn.”

Hắn vô thức giơ tay lên, Vũ Độc nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, ngồi bên cạnh hắn. Trịnh Ngạn thở dài, ngồi cạnh bàn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng rơi nước mắt, cuối cùng không kiềm chế được mà ôm Vũ Độc, úp mặt vào vai y khóc nức nở.

Ngoài phòng hoa tuyết bay, tuyết hòa vào gió chôn lấp những đau thương chồng chất, như cay đắng chưa bao giờ tồn tại, thay vào là đất trời trắng xóa, báo hiệu một năm được mùa no ấm.


	172. Chương 172: Xem xét

Đêm ấy, Đoàn Lĩnh không còn suy nghĩ được gì, cũng không biết mình về ngủ bằng cách nào.

Hôm sau thức dậy, thấy Vũ Độc ngồi bên cạnh, mỉm cười nhìn hắn ngủ.

“Đỡ hơn chưa?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Đỡ rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh còn đau đầu, ngồi dậy. Vũ Độc nói, “Trịnh Ngạn phái người đưa tin về Giang Châu rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở hắt ra, Vũ Độc buồn rầu nói, “Sau này không chỉ có mình ta bảo bọc em nữa, ta đã đợi ngày này rất lâu rồi, nhưng khi đến lúc thì không hiểu sao ta lại thấy tiếc nuối.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phì cười, ôm cổ Vũ Độc, hôn môi y. Vũ Độc đỏ mặt, định nói chuyện thì Đoàn Lĩnh hôn chặn miệng y.

Hễ Vũ Độc tính mở miệng nói thì Đoàn Lĩnh hôn y như lòng tham không đáy, đẩy y nằm xuống giường, ngồi lên người Vũ Độc, hôn y ngấu nghiến, hôn cho Vũ Độc nổi phản ứng, thở loạn nhịp, Đoàn Lĩnh cởi áo Vũ Độc, hôn dọc xuống lồng ngực y.

Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu nhìn lướt qua gương, thấy vạt áo mình mở tung, dương vật cứng rắn dựng thẳng lên. Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ dưới gốc bộ phận nhạy cảm của y, liếm từ gốc lên đỉnh, nhẹ nhàng mút phần đầu cho rỉ nước.

Hình ảnh đó quá kích thích, Vũ Độc bị dồn nén nhiều ngày, Đoàn Lĩnh mới liếm một lát mà y đã nhịn không được, dương vật hơi co lại rồi bắn tinh.

“Ơ!” Đoàn Lĩnh bị bắn vào khóe môi, mặt đỏ chót.

Vũ Độc phá ra cười, Đoàn Lĩnh định tìm khăn lau thì Vũ Độc kéo hắn vào lòng, hôn môi hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc liếm hết tinh dịch trên môi Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm hắn hôn thật sâu, đưa hết dịch trắng vào miệng Đoàn Lĩnh. Đầu lưỡi hai người quấn lấy nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh chìm vào cơn mê tình, bị hôn cho người mềm oặt.

“Ta mãi mãi là của huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh ôm Vũ Độc, vùi đầu vào vai y, nhỏ giọng nói, “Trong lúc khó khăn nhất, huynh nhặt ta từ bờ sông về, lúc nào cũng ở bên cạnh ta.”

Vũ Độc nghe vậy, tim hẫng một nhịp.

“Dù là cha ta, Tứ thúc hay Lang Tuấn Hiệp…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói rất khẽ, giọng mang nỗi lưu luyến và đau thương, “Mỗi một quãng thời gian mang những ý nghĩa khác nhau, nhưng đặc biệt nhất là đêm ấy, ta sẽ không bao giờ quên.”

“Đêm nào?” Vũ Độc để Đoàn Lĩnh dạng chân ngồi lên đùi mình, y ngẩng đầu nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đêm huynh nằm xuống sân nhìn ta khóc đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hiền hòa.

Vũ Độc thở dồn dập, y nhấc bổng Đoàn Lĩnh, bước xuống giường đặt hắn lên bàn rồi hôn môi, hôn gò má Đoàn Lĩnh, gặm lỗ tai hắn, vừa hôn dọc xuống cổ vừa cởi áo đơn của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lẳng lặng nhìn gương mặt anh tuấn của ái nhân, Vũ Độc nhíu mày, Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, hai người đều ngầm hiểu, lần nào ân ái cũng hồi hộp và khát khao như ngày đầu ngắm nhìn cơ thể trần trụi của nhau.

Vũ Độc cởi áo ném xuống đất, tháo dây lưng, gương trong phòng phản chiếu thân mình không mảnh vải, vật nhạy cảm dựng thẳng lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta nghĩ có lẽ từ đêm đó ta đã…”

“Giờ ta không muốn nói gì cả.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Chỉ muốn làm em thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Câu nói nghe như thô bạo song lại dịu dàng nhất trên đời khiến tim Đoàn Lĩnh rã thành nước, Vũ Độc hôn hắn mê mệt, tình yêu như dòng lũ nhấn chìm bọn họ.

“Muốn nhìn không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Nhìn gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được dương vật của Vũ Độc cọ dọc đùi hắn, cọ xát trước lối vào.

Vũ Độc đạp một chân lên bàn, cơ bắp, cặp bìu rũ xuống và gốc dương vật hiện rõ mồn một trong gương. Từ góc ấy, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn không sót cái gì, cây côn thịt vừa to vừa dài đang len vào khe mông, chui vào cơ thể hắn…

“A!” Đoàn Lĩnh rên thành tiếng, không nỡ chuyển mắt, hiệu ứng thị giác mang lại khoái cảm mãnh liệt, lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh thấy tận mắt hình ảnh dương vật của Vũ Độc chầm chậm tiến vào người mình hơn phân nửa rồi rút ra.

Vũ Độc kéo tay Đoàn Lĩnh đặt bên hông, cầm ngón tay hắn xoa mông mình. Đoàn Lĩnh làm theo, xoa từ eo xuống bờ mông rắn chắc, vân vê hai quả bìu của Vũ Độc, lần đến nơi hai người đang giao hợp.

Thị giác và xúc giác mang lại kích thích tột độ, hai người bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy dục vọng. Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu ngắm Vũ Độc vai rộng eo săn như ngựa chiến qua gương, nhìn con quái vật đang ra vào cơ thể mình.

Vũ Độc hôn môi hắn, bắt đầu tăng tốc, đâm rút kịch liệt. Đoàn Lĩnh rên thành tiếng, ôm eo Vũ Độc kéo y gần mình hơn nữa.

Vũ Độc làm điên cuồng, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác hôm nay y mạnh bạo và độc đoán hơn mọi ngày nhưng mang lại khoái cảm dữ dội, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn hình ảnh hai người trần trụi quấn lấy nhau trong gương, tâm trí dần tan rã.

“Này.” Vũ Độc vỗ mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, bắt hắn nhìn mình, không cho hắn nhìn gương.

“Ưm… nhẹ chút… A!” Đoàn Lĩnh rên rỉ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc làm nhẹ hơn, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nhìn vào gương, thấy khi dương vật được rút ra nhưng lỗ nhỏ ướt át chưa kịp khép lại, sau đó Vũ Độc đâm vào nơi sâu nhất khiến Đoàn Lĩnh lâng lâng.

Đoàn Lĩnh sướng rơn, người giần giật, lỗ nhỏ thít lại, Vũ Độc định rút ra, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh như vậy thì để yên, mỉm cười.

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh đặt xuống đất, vẫn nhét thứ đó trong người hắn. Chân Đoàn Lĩnh run lẩy bẩy, đứng trước gương.

Vũ Độc ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, từng bước đẩy hắn đến sát gương, cúi đầu hôn môi hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng nhớ lại đêm hắn và Vũ Độc đến lầu xanh thì vô tình thấy cảnh giao hoan trước gương, bây giờ hắn vào ngay vị trí của thiếu niên kia, Vũ Độc là người đàn ông làm mãnh liệt từ phía sau.

Hình ảnh có tính khiêu gợi quá mạnh, Đoàn Lĩnh bị làm ứa nước mắt, rên đứt quãng.

Vũ Độc hôn khóe mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Sướng không?”

Y thúc vào điểm nhạy cảm trong người Đoàn Lĩnh, day đi nghiến lại, dịch trắng nhiễu dọc chân Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta không chịu được nữa! Vũ Độc!” Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển xin tha, khoái cảm lan ra toàn thân, lồng ngực hắn đỏ ửng, người run bần bật, dương vật đâm vào rút ra khiến dịch trắng rơi vương vãi, chất lỏng ồ ạt trào ra từ nơi giao hợp.

Đoàn Lĩnh không bắn hết trong một lần, khoái cảm dai dẳng đánh vào từng tế bào. Vũ Độc vẫn không dừng lại, da thịt va chạm bành bạch, Đoàn Lĩnh rơm rớm nước mắt, lỗ nhỏ thít lại kẹp lấy dương vật của Vũ Độc.

“Ta cũng bắn đây…” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn đôi mắt y qua gương, khoảnh khắc đó, trong mắt Vũ Độc cũng lấp loáng ánh nước. Hai người nhìn nhau, Vũ Độc ôm siết Đoàn Lĩnh từ sau lưng, ngấu nghiến đôi môi hắn, lưng Đoàn Lĩnh dán vào lồng ngực Vũ Độc, hắn cảm nhận được nhịp tim như trống dồn của y.

Trong chốc lát, Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình bắn ra, Vũ Độc cũng bắn trong cơ thể hắn. Vũ Độc vẫn không buông hắn ra, hai người môi lưỡi dây dưa, hôn một lúc lâu mới dứt ra.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trước gương, nhìn Vũ Độc thể hình hoàn mỹ đứng sau mình.

Mắt Đoàn Lĩnh long lanh ánh nước, ngượng ngùng ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Trịnh Ngạn là… con của Diêu hầu thật hả?”

Lúc Vũ Độc mặc quần áo cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được hỏi lần nữa.

Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười, “Sao em để tâm việc này mãi thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thái tử thái bảo, Trấn quốc Đại tướng quân, lão gia à, huynh đừng bắt nạt hắn nữa.”

“Em nói vậy thì thôi.” Vũ Độc nhếch khóe môi, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trên đời này, ngoài huynh thì ta chẳng còn ai…”

“Ta biết.” Vũ Độc ngắt lời Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ngay cả Ô Lạc Hầu Mục em còn nhớ tình xưa, huống chi là ta? Ta chỉ muốn là người làm em khóc, làm em cười, là người đưa Tứ thúc em về bên cạnh em, không ngờ bị tên khốn kia giành trước một bước nên bất mãn trong lòng thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm lại, suốt chặng đường này, Vũ Độc đã trả giá quá nhiều, trong khi hắn chỉ việc chỉ tay năm ngón, muốn gì được nấy, Vũ Độc vì hắn mà từ bỏ tất cả, thậm chí bất chấp tính mạng.

“Ta còn phải cảm ơn hắn nữa.” Vũ Độc quỳ một gối, cuốn ống quần cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh không giống hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng quỳ trước mặt Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc mù mờ, Đoàn Lĩnh xoa gương mặt anh tuấn của y, chăm chú nhìn y, nói, “Nếu sự thật đúng như giả thiết của Trịnh Ngạn, tất cả đã sai lầm từ ngày ta rời khỏi Nhữ Nam, nếu ta không phải con của cha thì sẽ chẳng có ai che chở ta ngoài huynh cả.”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Đúng vậy.”

Hai người lẳng lặng nhìn nhau.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vậy nên, huynh là độc nhất.”

Vũ Độc cười thư thái, hôn môi Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm hắn đứng dậy, hai người nắm tay ra khỏi phòng.

Mọi việc vẫn như thường ngày, Trịnh Ngạn ngồi trong đại sảnh, bên cạnh là Phí Hoằng Đức và Lâm Vận Tề, đối diện là Vương Tranh và Thi Thích, Thi Thích đang cầm sổ sách và hóa đơn.

“Nghiêm Địch đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đi mua sắt rồi.” Thi Thích đáp, “Có mấy thứ cần đại nhân đóng dấu này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lật xem rồi giao cho Lâm Vận Tề, đóng dấu. Trịnh Ngạn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nhìn lướt qua Trịnh Ngạn, hai người ngầm hiểu ý, không nói gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn suy nghĩ chuyện tối qua, không có tâm trạng làm việc. Vũ Độc ngồi kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ăn trước đã, có gì nói sau.”

Các quan bắt đầu trò chuyện, tôi tớ dọn bữa sáng lên, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nhìn đã biết do Trịnh Ngạn nấu, có canh ốc nước ngọt, mười sáu viên hoành thánh nhân thịt tươi, ngon y hệt hoành thánh của Tiền Thất năm xưa.

Đây là bữa ăn ngon nhất Trịnh Ngạn làm mà Đoàn Lĩnh từng được ăn.

“Xương Thành có hơn một nghìn bốn trăm trai tráng…” Lâm Vận Tề báo cáo nội chính và tình hình chiêu mộ nhân lực với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Nhân hoành thánh làm từ gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh nghe không lọt, hỏi.

Chức quan của hắn lớn nhất nơi này, hắn vừa lên tiếng là mọi người im lặng.

“Cá, tôm, gà.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Ướp nước tương bí truyền và một ít rượu nếp than, quan trọng là nước tương ấy.”

“Ngon quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Trịnh Ngạn mỉm cười.

“Nhờ phúc của ngươi.” Vũ Độc nói nhẹ như mây, “Ngày nào cũng được ăn ngon.”

“Nói tiếp đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh ăn hết hoành thánh vẫn chưa đã thèm, chỉ vừa đủ no. Nhưng trước giờ Trịnh Ngạn luôn nấu vừa phải như vậy, để hắn muốn ăn thêm nữa.

Các quan lần lượt báo cáo chính sự, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ thực sắc tính dã, ham muốn ăn uống cũng tương đương ham muốn tình dục, nếu so tài nấu ăn của Trịnh Ngạn với bản lĩnh giường chiếu của Vũ Độc thì ai hơn ai nhỉ? Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn cho rằng Vũ Độc giỏi hơn, dù sao thì hắn cũng sẽ tự động thiên vị Vũ Độc mà… nghĩ đến đó, Đoàn Lĩnh vô thức nhìn Vũ Độc.

Sau chuyện đêm qua, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy thế gian như bừng sáng, việc gì cũng trở nên tốt đẹp, nghe Thi Thích bẩm báo số tiền thiếu hụt cũng chẳng buồn bắt bẻ.

“Chuyện đó…” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Trịnh Ngạn, “Ngươi viết thư đưa về Giang Châu rồi à?’

“Gửi đi rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Sao thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, hỏi, “Gọi người đưa tin về được không?”

Trịnh Ngạn định nói đương nhiên là được, chỉ cần Đoàn Lĩnh muốn là được, nhưng ngại có mặt người ngoài, Lâm Vận Tề rất xảo quyệt, không thể để hắn nhìn ra manh mối nên chỉ gật đầu, dùng mắt ra hiệu cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đòi tiền triều đình đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Trịnh Ngạn, “…”

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Tiền sẽ được đưa tới.” Vũ Độc an ủi, “Giờ cũng đâu thiếu tiền, không mấy quan trọng mà.”

“Không có tiền cứ thấy không yên lòng.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

“Quân Nguyên đã rút về phương Bắc.” Vương Tranh nói, “Chạy dọc núi Hồ Địch và Thiên Phong Lĩnh, chỉ còn một số ít kỵ binh đánh cướp quanh thành Lạc Nhạn, mấy ngày qua bắt đầu có người xuôi Nam.”

“Gồm những ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Theo tin của thám báo…” Vương Tranh nói, “Có người Nhu Nhiên vùng Đông Bắc, người Hán, người Liêu và không ít người Tiên Ti, chưa rõ ý định của họ. Bây giờ đã có gần hai vạn người nhóm lửa sưởi ấm trong những căn nhà hoang ở Nhữ Nam, không chừng số lượng sẽ ngày một tăng.”

“Đại nhân.” Thi Thích nói, “Cần có biện pháp ứng phó.”

Hôm nay Đoàn Lĩnh hoàn toàn không để tâm vào chính sự, hắn tưởng tượng nếu những người ở đây biết hắn là Thái tử không biết có bị hù chết không, rồi nghĩ nếu Tần Lang và quân Hà Bắc biết cha hắn là Lý Tiệm Hồng sẽ có phản ứng gì. Lúc đó liệu hắn có thể dẫn đoàn quân lưu manh này về Giang Châu làm thân binh hay không, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ rồi thả hồn lên mây.

“Đại nhân?” Lâm Vận Tề gọi.

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác.

Vũ Độc nói, “Cứ làm như các ngươi bàn.”

Các quan thấy Đoàn Lĩnh tâm hồn treo ngược cành cây, bèn không quấy rầy nữa, báo cáo xong rồi lần lượt về nhà sưởi ấm.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Hoa mai trong vườn vừa mới nở, lão phu ra ngắm hoa một lát.”

“Tiên sinh cứ tự nhiên.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Phí Hoằng Đức đi rồi, trong phòng chỉ còn Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh và Trịnh Ngạn. Đoàn Lĩnh đã cho các hộ vệ nghỉ một ngày, thưởng họ ít tiền, hôm nay không cần phải đến.

“Tình hình Giang Châu sao rồi?” Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh cũng có thời gian hỏi việc mình thật sự quan tâm.

“Không có gì bất ổn.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Bệ hạ chưa nói gì cả.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vậy tại sao người…”

“Bệ hạ ắt có lý do của ngài.” Vũ Độc thấy Trịnh Ngạn khó xử bèn giải vây giúp hắn.

“Ừ, chắc vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh tự nhủ, “Trịnh Ngạn, hay ngươi về Giang Châu xem sao?”

“Trách nhiệm của ta là bảo vệ ngài.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Dù đã có Vũ Độc ở đây, sẽ không có gì bất trắc nhưng bệ hạ đã dặn như vậy.”

“Được rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vui vẻ nói, “Thật ra ta cũng muốn ăn cơm ngươi làm mấy hôm nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhấp nha nhấp nhổm, lát sau lại lo lắng hỏi, “Vắng ngươi thì bệ hạ có làm sao không?”

“Tạ Hựu có thể kiểm soát Giang Châu.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Dù cả thiên hạ có phản thì Tạ Hựu vẫn sẽ trung thành. Quân giáp đen là trụ cột triều đình xưa giờ rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nhưng Xương Lưu Quân đã quay về, trong tứ đại thích khách, giờ chỉ còn mỗi mình gã ở Giang Châu, không ai có thể kiềm chế.

“Võ công của Tạ Hựu thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tiếp.

“Bảo vệ bệ hạ không thành vấn đề.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, biết Đoàn Lĩnh lo cho an nguy của Lý Diễn Thu.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy cha và Tứ thúc đều mang khí thế tự tin khó tả thành lời.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

“Muốn đi gặp Ô Lạc Hầu Mục không?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh do dự một lát, cuối cùng gật đầu.

“Dẫn gã đến à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Ta qua gặp.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để xem mấy bữa nay gã làm gì.”

Trịnh Ngạn chưa đến thăm Lang Tuấn Hiệp lần nào, thứ nhất là hai người không quen, không có gì để nói, thứ hai là để tránh hiềm nghi, nếu Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh nghi ngờ Trịnh Ngạn khai thác thông tin từ Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì rất khó giải thích.

Vũ Độc thì lo chăm sóc Đoàn Lĩnh, cũng không muốn phí lời với kẻ phản bội. Sau khi bị bắt về, chỉ có Phí Hoằng Đức thỉnh thoảng đến thăm Lang Tuấn Hiệp, không một ai quan tâm gã, cũng không biết gã đang làm gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, vừa âm u vừa lạnh lẽo.

Dưới đất trải tấm đệm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đắp chăn, nằm quay mặt vào tường, bờ lưng trần chằng chịt thương tích.

Nghe tiếng động, gã từ từ ngồi dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy cửa ra, nắng chiếu vào, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nheo mắt, giơ tay cản ánh sáng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại cảm giác của mình lúc Lang Tuấn Hiệp mở cửa phòng củi năm xưa.

“Sao chỉ có mình con vậy?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Không ai đi cùng con à?”

“Ngươi trúng độc rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không thể vận công, còn làm được gì nữa chứ, mấy ngày qua có ăn gì không?”

“Có.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Thỉnh thoảng Phí tiên sinh còn mang rượu đến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bước vào, trong phòng vừa lạnh vừa ẩm, bèn nói, “Lát nữa đổi phòng khác cho ngươi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Không giết ta là ta đã mang ơn rồi, đừng đối xử tốt với ta, kẻo Vũ Độc nói con nhẹ dạ rồi cãi vã.”


	173. Chương 173: Đông chí

Đoàn Lĩnh ngó quanh, trong phòng không có chỗ ngồi, đành phải đứng nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cảm xúc phức tạp. Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẩng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, tóc tai rối bời, ánh mắt vẫn phẳng lặng như mặt hồ.

Tuy hôm đó vẫn chưa hỏi xong nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn tiếp tục đề tài ấy nữa.

Theo lời Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hắn đã đoán được đại khái, gã nâng đỡ Thái Diêm làm Thái tử, Thái Diêm đồng ý chờ thời cơ giúp gã.

“Thái Diêm và ngươi đã trao đổi điều kiện gì?” Cuối cùng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Thông minh như con chẳng lẽ không đoán được à?”

“Giúp tộc Ô Lạc Hầu phục quốc đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngầm thừa nhận suy đoán của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi…” Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, dường như không dám đi sâu vào vấn đề này, “Ngươi không còn gì khác muốn nói với ta sao?”

“Những gì nên nói ta đã nói hết rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Con tính khi nào xử tử ta?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Làm chứng cho ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nói rõ những việc ngươi đã làm trước mặt bá quan văn võ, trước triều đình Đại Trần, trước muôn dân thiên hạ, đối chất với Thái Diêm, ta sẽ miễn tội cho ngươi.”

“Nếu con miễn tội cho ta thì quá bất công với những người khác.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỉm cười, nói, “Giết ta vẫn hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, “Ngươi nhất quyết không muốn giúp ta.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp suy nghĩ, đáp, “Không.”

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi không sống được lâu đâu, Vũ Độc sẽ không thả ngươi đi, ngươi có chết cũng phải xuống âm ty hứng chịu cơn thịnh nộ của cha ta.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng, giọng điệu Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng bình tĩnh, “Ngươi hận bọn ta đúng không? Ngươi hận người Hán, hận triều đình Đại Trần, Thái Diêm cũng hận bọn ta, cho nên ngươi muốn đất nước này mãi mãi không có lấy một ngày bình yên.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn im lặng.

“Cho ngươi cơ hội cuối cùng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Làm chứng cho ta.”

Một lúc sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp từ tốn lắc đầu.

“Trịnh Ngạn đã biết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tứ thúc ta cũng đã nghi ngờ, người sẽ đón ta về triều nhanh thôi.”

Nghe thế, Lang Tuấn Hiệp khẽ nhíu mày.

“Vậy là tốt rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhẹ nhàng nói, “Chúc mừng con, ta biết ngày này rồi sẽ đến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giận run người, lần đầu hắn gặp phải người khó thuyết phục đến thế, xưa nay hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng Lang Tuấn Hiệp khó đối phó như vậy.

“Cho nên ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài.

“Con đến để giúp ta được sống.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp cười nói, “Con là đứa trẻ nhân hậu, mọi chuyện đã đến nước này mà vẫn cho ta cơ hội cuối cùng, con thuyết phục bản thân không ra tay giết ta.”

“Nhưng ngươi đã chối bỏ tình nghĩa của chúng ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người, đẩy cửa ra ngoài.

“Sao rồi?” Vũ Độc đứng trong sân chờ hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh bất đắc dĩ nói, “Hết cách rồi, huynh định đi đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện Vũ Độc mặc trang phục thích khách, khoác áo lông cừu, đeo găng tay, quàng khăn quanh cổ.

“Ra ngoài một chuyến.” Vũ Độc kéo găng tay, nói, “Ta đã bàn với Trịnh Ngạn, bọn ta đoán rằng lần này Ảnh đội phái ít nhất ba nhóm đến đây, Phí tiên sinh đề nghị ta mau chóng giết sạch chúng, cứ lần lữa thì ngủ không ngon.”

“Đi bao lâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nhanh thôi.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Nhất định sẽ về với em trước tháng Chạp. Lúc ta không có mặt, Trịnh Ngạn sẽ bảo vệ em, ta đã nói với Phí tiên sinh rồi.”

“Huynh đi đâu tìm chúng?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Em không cần phải lo.” Vũ Độc cười gian, nói, “Về làm nghề cũ, tìm vài chục người không thành vấn đề.”

Vũ Độc sắp xếp trang bị xong, khom người hôn lên môi Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh tiễn y đến ngoài phủ, nhìn y cưỡi Bôn Tiêu rời đi.

Vũ Độc chỉ vừa mới đi, Đoàn Lĩnh đã thấy lòng hiu quạnh, đến đại sảnh, Phí Hoằng Đức và Trịnh Ngạn đang ngồi đối diện nói chuyện phiếm, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người lập tức đứng dậy hành lễ.

“Xin đừng khách sáo.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười gượng, hắn vẫn chưa thể tiếp nhận tình huống bạn bè bỗng biến thành bề tôi.

“Lễ tiết không thể qua loa.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Không thì khó có thể điều động quan lại, một loại gạo nuôi trăm loại người, biết người biết mặt nhưng chẳng hay tâm địa.”

“Nhưng ta không phải vua một nước.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

“Địa vị Thái tử cũng xem như ngang bằng bệ hạ.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Lệ của người Hán là vậy mà, đúng không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành nói, “Tiên sinh dạy rất đúng.”

Phí Hoằng Đức và Trịnh Ngạn trịnh trọng hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh lần nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xuống sạp, thở dài, hắn cũng biết tầm quan trọng của Thái tử. Trong triều, đế vương đại diện cho thiên hạ, không thể lơ là việc nước, mọi việc phải vận hành dưới sự giám sát của đế vương. Sau khi trưởng thành, Thái tử có quyền lực rất lớn, đế vương ra trận thì Thái tử nhiếp chính, cũng có thể chiêu mộ mưu sĩ và thuộc hạ vào Đông cung, phần lớn thời gian, Thái tử phải đảm nhiệm gần một nửa chính sự.

Năm xưa Lý Tiệm Hồng còn sống, hắn đã nhiều lần nói mình chỉ có thể đánh trận, không thể làm vua, chờ sau khi đưa con trai về phương Nam thì hắn sẽ ra ngoài chinh chiến, giao đất nước này cho Đoàn Lĩnh thống trị.

Làm quen với chính trị, đọc sách, trải nghiệm và quan sát cuộc sống của dân là những môn học bắt buộc của Thái tử, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ hắn lại dùng phương thức lang bạt giang hồ để hoàn tất việc học.

Một ngày cứ thế trôi qua, sau khi xác nhận thân phận, Trịnh Ngạn không dám suồng sã với hắn nữa. Đoàn Lĩnh cũng dần quen với việc có hai phụ tá văn võ hệt như họp triều.

Phí Hoằng Đức giúp hắn vạch kế hoạch phát triển vùng lân cận Nghiệp Thành, xét duyệt dự thảo năm sau. Không lâu sau, lính đưa tin báo cáo Gia Luật Tông Chân đã đến Đồng Quan, cũng thuận lợi rời biên ải về Trung Kinh.

“Hai vị thấy thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh đưa thư cho Phí Hoằng Đức và Trịnh Ngạn.

“Sẽ không có chiến tranh trong vòng ba năm.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Nhưng thế lực của Hàn Duy Dung đã ăn sâu bén rễ ở Liêu, phải mất kha khá thời gian để nhổ bỏ. Trong một năm tới đừng nên hy vọng Tông Chân giúp được chúng ta.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Nước Liêu không có nhiều phe phái võ lâm, Gia Luật Tông Chân có dũng sĩ bảo vệ, chỉ cần nắm chắc binh quyền thì sẽ không có bất trắc gì đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ cũng phải, Gia Luật Tông Chân và Gia Luật Đại Thạch đặt nặng binh quyền, từ khi tộc Gia Luật dựng nước, hoàng tộc vẫn luôn nắm giữ binh quyền. Lần này Hàn Duy Dung cũng đâu dám điều động quân Liêu giết Tông Chân, chỉ có thể lén nhờ quân Nguyên giúp đỡ.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta hiểu đại khái rồi.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nhướn mày như đang chờ Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi gì, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy hai người đều nhìn hắn, ngơ ngác hỏi, “Sao thế?”

Trịnh Ngạn nhoẻn cười, Phí Hoằng Đức cũng cười. Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Điện hạ không hỏi như vậy.”

“Hỏi gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngớ ra.

Phí Hoằng Đức trêu, “Cứ tưởng con muốn nghe kết luận.”

“Kết luận? Không không.” Đoàn Lĩnh luôn có suy đoán riêng, đáp, “Ta chỉ muốn nghe quá trình, ta sẽ tự đưa ra kết luận.”

“Ấy là điểm khác biệt rõ nhất giữa điện hạ và tên giả mạo.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Mới đầu quen biết cứ thấy hắn yếu kém ở đâu đó, sau này ngẫm lại, nguyên do ắt là đây.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Thái gia toàn là người đọc sách, học vấn không tệ nhưng không có tính quyết đoán và mưu lược, dễ mắc phải giáo điều.”

“Thật ra ta không xem Thái Diêm là đối thủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, thuận miệng nói, “Chuyện này sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ giải quyết, kẻ khiến ta lo lắng là người khác.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói rõ “người khác” là ai, nhưng Phí Hoằng Đức và Trịnh Ngạn đều biết, đó chính là Mục gia. Lý Diễn Thu và Mục Khoáng Đạt đang ở thế cân bằng, có thể Diêu Phục cũng biết nên mới phái Trịnh Ngạn đến bên cạnh Lý Diễn Thu.

Thái Diêm không khuấy động được bao nhiêu sóng gió, chỉ cần Đoàn Lĩnh về triều, cán cân quyền lực chắc chắn sẽ nghiêng về phía hoàng tộc, Mục Khoáng Đạt không thể không tạm dừng kế hoạch, thiết lập sách lược mới.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang suy nghĩ, Vương Tranh gõ cửa.

“Gì thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đại nhân.” Vương Tranh bất an nói, “Ngài tự ra cổng thành xem thì hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày, chẳng lẽ quân Nguyên quay lại?

“Ta đi với ngài.” Trịnh Ngạn đứng dậy.

“Đi chung.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Vừa khéo hoạt động gân cốt.”

Trịnh Ngạn cũng cẩn thận như Vũ Độc, để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi chung ngựa với mình. Đoàn Lĩnh đã dặn đi dặn lại là không có chuyện gì đâu, cứ yên tâm, Vũ Độc đã đi lùng sát thủ, trong thành không còn nguy hiểm nữa. Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ta không táy máy tay chân với ngài đâu.”

“Ta biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Không phải lo, ta cũng biết võ công mà, chẳng phải trước giờ ta vẫn bình yên vô sự đó sao.”

Trịnh Ngạn đành phải từ bỏ, thuộc hạ hộ tống ba người đến cổng thành, hoa tuyết li ti phủ trắng bầu trời, dân chúng chen lấn đông nghịt ngoài cổng thành.

“Hiệu úy đâu?” Phó tướng đang phái người tìm cách ngăn dân chạy nạn tiếp cận cổng thành, lớn tiếng quát, “Mau đi mời Hiệu úy!”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Chuyện gì vậy? Họ từ đâu đến?”

“Là lưu dân từ phương Bắc!” Phó tướng đáp, “Thái thú, làm sao bây giờ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu tít mày, ngoài thành náo loạn, có người la hét, chắc là lính gác thành đã rút đao hăm dọa.

“Lui ra!” Có người quát, “Bằng không giết không tha!”

Mọi người yên lặng, cuống cuồng lùi về phía sau.

“Không thể ra ngoài.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Không đề phòng nổi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Trịnh Ngạn sợ có thành viên Ảnh đội trà trộn trong đoàn dân chạy nạn ám sát hắn, bèn gật đầu, ra lệnh, “Phái người ra ngoài phát cháo, kiểm tra, đối chiếu lý lịch từng người rồi mới cho vào thành. Vương Tranh cho người giám sát, nếu có lính gác thành nhận hối lộ thì không được bao che.”

Vương Tranh nhận lệnh làm việc, Đoàn Lĩnh gọi hai phó tướng đến, nói với họ Vũ Độc đã rời thành, không được để lộ tin tức.

“Đại nhân thu nhận hết à?” Phó tướng hỏi.

“Năm ngoái làm thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Phó tướng đáp, “Năm ngoái chỉ nhận một đến hai nghìn trai tráng, số còn lại cho xuôi Nam, một số đến Hoài Âm, một số xuống Giang Nam, sau đó như thế nào thì không biết.”

“Cố gắng cho họ vào hết.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Dù gì cũng đã có hai vạn thạch lương thực của Tông Chân, lại đủ củi lửa, thừa sức vượt qua mùa đông này. Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Phí Hoằng Đức, “Làm phiền Phí tiên sinh giúp ta thu xếp cho họ.”

“Đại nhân trách trời thương dân.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Ông trời sẽ chiếu cố.”


	174. Chương 174: Quốc sách

“Trách trời thương dân à.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, đúng là có đôi lúc hắn đã oán trời trách đất, cớ sao đến lượt hắn nắm quyền thì cơ nghiệp hưng thịnh của Nam Trần trở nên tàn tạ thế này? Dù Mục Khoáng Đạt không nói nhưng hẳn là lão cũng nghĩ như vậy.

“Đại nhân?” Phí Hoằng Đức gọi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn trẻ con dưới tường thành, bảo phó tướng dặn lính gác thành cho chúng vào trước, phái người canh chừng củi lửa kẻo xảy ra hỏa hoạn lúc đốt than sưởi ấm, xoay người nói với Phí Hoằng Đức, “Mời tiên sinh, ta có chuyện quan trọng cần bàn bạc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Phí Hoằng Đức xuống cổng thành, Trịnh Ngạn dắt ngựa đến, Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay ý bảo không cần, định gọi xe cho Phí Hoằng Đức thì ông ta nói, “Tính ra ngoài thư giãn gân cốt, đại nhân cùng đi ngắm tuyết không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, đáp, “Ta cũng định ra ngoài.”

Nghiệp Thành phồn vinh hơn so với lúc mới đến rất nhiều, Đoàn Lĩnh hơi bất ngờ, hỏi, “Tu sửa nhà cửa từ khi nào vậy?”

“Hiệu úy đại nhân ra lệnh tu sửa.” Vương Tranh đáp, “Từ đầu mùa đông, Hiệu úy đích thân dẫn lính đến kiểm tra từng nhà, bảo Nghiêm Địch đại nhân và thuộc hạ chia ra giám sát, gia cố toàn bộ để khi đông đến thì dân chúng không chết cóng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vương Tranh nói, “Cả thành rất biết ơn ngài và Hiệu úy đại nhân.”

“Hổ thẹn quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không biết chuyện này, làm Thái thú mà vô tâm, chỉ lo chuyện của mình.”

“Từ ngày đại nhân cai trị đã giải quyết ngay vấn đề lương bổng, nếu không nhờ đại nhân đốn cây làm than và mượn lương thực thì dù có sửa nhà cũng chẳng thể nào sống sót.” Tôn Đình nói, “Trong mười năm qua, đây là mùa đông ấm no nhất của Nghiệp Thành.”

“Vẫn chưa đủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Ngươi xem, phải dàn xếp ăn ở cho dân chạy nạn đến đầu xuân sang năm, không dễ chút nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Phí Hoằng Đức đi phía trước, Trịnh Ngạn theo sau bảo vệ, những người khác thức thời đi tít đằng xa.

“Ta đang nghĩ tại sao thiên hạ lại biến thành như vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Phí Hoằng Đức, “Hôm thi Đình, bệ hạ đã hỏi về quốc sách, lúc đó ta quá ngờ nghệch, cho rằng nguyên do tạo thành thế cuộc hiện giờ chỉ đơn giản là quân sự và lãnh thổ, giờ ngẫm lại, nhất định bệ hạ sẽ xem ta như một đứa con nít.”

Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Nhìn ra vấn đề là đã nhạy bén lắm rồi, trong đợt thi Đình lần đó chẳng có mấy ai nhìn xa trông rộng như ngài đâu.”

“Nhưng vấn đề ở đây ắt hẳn không chỉ là lãnh thổ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Phí Hoằng Đức, “Nói đúng hơn là việc giặc Hồ phương Bắc xâm lược phương Nam đã khiến những mầm họa trải khắp đất nước đồng loạt bộc phát.”

“Đúng thế.” Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói, “Đại Trần dựng nước đã hơn hai trăm năm, đây là thời điểm phải đối mặt với bước ngoặt hung hiểm nhất, dù không xảy ra trận Thượng Tử thì người Nguyên vẫn sẽ phát động chiến tranh tấn công phương Nam, khi đó sẽ nảy sinh những mối nguy khác.”

“Phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, trong thời gian ở Nghiệp Thành, hắn luôn suy nghĩ tại sao người Nguyên, người Liêu và người Hán cứ phải đánh nhau, cứ như một ngày không đánh thì ăn không ngon ngủ không yên vậy. Dần dà, cuối cùng hắn cũng hiểu được đề thi của Lý Diễn Thu.

Trên thực tế, trách nhiệm của hắn và Lý Diễn Thu nặng nề hơn các đời quân vương trước kia rất nhiều.

“Đại Ngu tồn tại ba trăm mười bảy năm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sau đó bị giặc Hung Nô xâm lược, lửa chiến tranh bùng lên khắp mảnh đất Trung Nguyên, các châu cắt cứ, Thái Tổ thống nhất thiên hạ, phân chia lại đất đai, dựng nên Đại Trần ta. Phần lớn các triều đại chỉ kéo dài từ ba trăm đến năm trăm năm, cũng có hoàng triều đoản mệnh chỉ tồn tại hai ba chục năm, người ta nói nghìn thu muôn đời, nhưng ai chẳng biết xưa nay làm gì có triều đại nào thật sự tồn tại được nghìn thu muôn đời.”

Lời này rõ là phản nghịch, nhưng do Đoàn Lĩnh nói, và đó cũng là sự thật, không ai có thể phê phán hắn.

“Điện hạ là người sáng suốt.” Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng ta không biết mầm bệnh của Đại Trần nằm ở đâu, xin tiên sinh chỉ dạy.”

Phí Hoằng Đức đáp, “Ruộng đất. Vấn đề của Đại Trần chung quy vẫn là ruộng đất, muốn đất nước này khôi phục sức sống, gắng gượng thêm vài chục năm thì phải mau chóng giải quyết tranh chấp đất đai.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng ta không có biện pháp cải cách, Đại Trần hiện giờ chông chênh chực đổ, chỉ chạm nhẹ là tất cả sẽ tan tành.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Đúng vậy, trừ khi lật đổ cả nước rồi xây lại từ đầu, bằng không, các gia tộc Giang Nam, Giang Bắc vừa nghe hai chữ cải cách là sẽ nổi loạn ngay. Từ xưa đến nay, hễ triều đình đưa ra chính sách cải cách nào tổn hại lợi ích của thế lực địa phương đều không có kết quả tốt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng hồi lâu, không thể tiến hành cải cách như cuồng phong bão tố nhưng buộc phải thay đổi toàn bộ lề lối mới có thể cứu đất nước này khỏi bờ vực diệt vong, phải làm thế nào đây?

“Ta thường nghĩ…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xung đột giữa Liêu và Đại Trần bây giờ không còn gay gắt như hơn mười năm trước, chỉ cần Gia Luật Tông Chân còn ở ngôi thì ít nhất mười năm tới sẽ không có chiến tranh. Còn người Nguyên tuy thích đánh cướp khắp nơi nhưng chỉ cần đề cao cảnh giác là có thể ứng phó, rồi sẽ có một ngày chiến tranh chấm dứt.”

“Nhưng dù không có chiến tranh, tình hình trong nước vẫn vô cùng nguy hiểm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn dân chúng Nghiệp Thành, sương mù bảng lảng ngày đông, qua gần nửa năm hồi phục, tòa thành đã dần dần sống lại, cửa tiệm hai bên đường bày bán trở lại, cũng bắt đầu họp chợ.

“Con có ý kiến gì về việc đó không?” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Lão phu đã đi rất nhiều nơi, cũng từng tiếp xúc với quân vương, quyền thần các nước, thật ra mọi người cũng chẳng có kế hoạch gì chắc chắn cho tương lai cả.”

“Đời người cùng lắm chỉ được trăm năm.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Bình yên sống qua trăm năm đã là khó khăn lắm rồi, chết rồi thì nào còn biết thiên hạ ra sao, không nghĩ ra kế sách cũng là bình thường.”

Phí Hoằng Đức cũng cười, “Ấy gọi là _Người chẳng được trăm tuổi, thường lo việc nghìn năm.*_ ”

_*Nguyên văn là Sinh niên bất mãn bách, thường hoài thiên tuế ưu. Trích bài Sinh Niên Bất Mãn Bách – khuyết danh._

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hồi bé đọc Ngu Sử, vua Ngu có nói, ta muốn thiên hạ có phương thức tự vận hành như một chiếc xe, dù không người điều khiển vẫn có thể tự tiến lên phía trước.”

“Lý Khánh Thành* là người mưu lược kiệt xuất.” Phí Hoằng Đức đáp, “Không một vị quân vương nào của Đại Ngu bì kịp.”

_*Đây là nhân vật chính trong bộ Ưng Nô – Phi Thiên Dạ Tường._

“Nhưng cuối cùng ngài vẫn không ngờ rằng…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đất nước đang hưng thịnh thái bình thì bị ngoại tộc xâm lược, Trung Nguyên đại thương nguyên khí, cuối cùng rơi vào cảnh chia năm xẻ bảy.”

Phí Hoằng Đức không trả lời, chỉ thong thả cất bước theo Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta nghĩ…” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Liệu có cách nào không phụ thuộc vào ruộng đất mà vẫn có thể sản xuất lương thực, khai thác tài nguyên hay không?”

Phí Hoằng Đức đáp, “Biện pháp không tệ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Muốn cày ruộng trước hết cần no ấm, nông dân chiếm hết bảy phần dân thiên hạ, ngoại trừ cày cấy trồng trọt, họ không có việc gì khác để làm, cả đời bị trói buộc với mảnh ruộng, bị chủ đất ức hiếp, bị triều đình đánh thuế.”

“Đúng vậy.” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi, “Nhưng không trồng trọt thì họ biết phải làm gì?”

“Lúc theo học Mục tướng…” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta có xem báo cáo tổng kết sản lượng thu hoạch, phát hiện có nhiều năm dư thừa lương thực. Chỉ cần bốn phần mười dân chúng trồng trọt là đủ nuôi sống cả dải Trường Giang rồi, số còn lại hoặc là không có ruộng, hoặc lười biếng, hoặc muốn làm công nhưng không người thuê nên thành lưu dân.”

“Đó cũng là một hướng nghĩ đúng đắn.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Sử sách có ghi, trong thời kỳ phồn thịnh, công thương nghiệp của Đại Ngu phát triển tột bậc, Trung Nguyên ổn định. Nhưng có cung phải có cầu, nếu không có nơi tiêu thụ thì công thương khó có thể đứng vững.”

“Giờ chúng ta có mấy vị hàng xóm này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta nghĩ nếu không ngại thì lấy Nghiệp Thành ra thử, Phí tiên sinh thấy thế nào?”

Phí Hoằng Đức cười đáp, “Được đấy, chờ ta về thảo dự án rồi cho con xem.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mình cùng làm, nếu có thể giúp quận Hà Bắc sống lại, chúng ta sẽ mở rộng đến Giang Nam, chắc chắn quá trình sẽ gặp rất nhiều trở ngại, nhưng chỉ cần đi đúng hướng thì sẽ không có vấn đề gì đâu.”

Vừa khéo đang có gần hai vạn lưu dân đổ vào Hà Bắc, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn dùng tài nguyên quận Hà Bắc để nuôi hết lưu dân cùng dân chúng Nghiệp Thành, Hà Gian, đồng thời phát triển công thương bản địa, cố gắng vực dậy Hà Bắc trước lúc hắn về triều.

Trước khi ăn tối, Đoàn Lĩnh ra cổng thành nhìn lần nữa, lưu dân vẫn đang xếp hàng vào thành, Vương Tranh phái người canh gác nghiêm ngặt, thu xếp để họ vào ở trong khu đất hoang Nghiệp Thành, thiết lập các địa điểm phát lương thực. Khu vực dân trong thành và lưu dân được ngăn cách bởi dòng sông, cũng cho phái người tuần tra, phòng khi có người gây rối hoặc lẻn ra trộm cắp.

Không ít lưu dân mang theo tiền, Đoàn Lĩnh ra lệnh dùng phương thức thế chấp để họ đổi một ít nhung hươu, nhân sâm lấy lương thực xuôi Nam.

Đêm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh và Phí Hoằng Đức bắt đầu vạch ra một loạt dự án cho đầu xuân. Nếu là người khác thì chỉ cần giúp thành sống sót qua mùa đông này là đủ, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh không như vậy.

Hắn không thể không thừa nhận, theo Mục Khoáng Đạt mới có một năm mà hắn đã học được rất nhiều, cai trị một tòa thành cũng như rèn kim loại thành kiếm, phải nắm rõ các bước nên làm gì trước, làm gì sau, nếu là người khác ắt sẽ không thể điều hành cỗ máy khổng lồ này, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh làm được.

Trước hết phải phân chia công việc, dựa vào báo cáo để dự trù diện tích đất canh tác và sản lượng, rào các khoảnh ruộng trồng từng loại cây khác nhau. Ruộng đất ở Nghiệp Thành khá dễ quản lý, đất đai do quan phủ nắm giữ, không bị các gia tộc khống chế, vì năm xưa Hà Bắc bị nước Liêu xâm lược, sau đó người Nguyên liên tục đánh cướp nên các chủ đất đã gom của cải trốn xuống phía Nam.

Phải trù tính đất đai và ước tính sản lượng để vừa thu hoạch đủ ăn vừa bổ sung cho người khai hoang. Trừ lĩnh vực nông nghiệp, còn phải lập kế hoạch khai thác quặng, nuôi cá, trồng rừng và cây ăn quả.

Phí Hoằng Đức dựa vào kinh nghiệm dày dạn để kê khai các địa điểm có thể đặt nền móng công nghiệp, gồm các ngành nghề gia công, sản xuất, rèn, dệt, chưng cất, thủ công… nhiều không đếm xuể, cũng cân nhắc địa thế và nguồn cung nguyên vật liệu, phân tích nên ưu tiên phát triển ngành nào trước.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe Phí Hoằng Đức báo cáo mà khấp khởi mừng thầm vì có một cố vấn uyên bác như vậy. Phí Hoằng Đức không cần tiền tài, đủ xài là được, cũng chẳng ăn uống bao nhiêu, chỉ thỉnh thoảng uống vài ba chén với Trịnh Ngạn, Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không biết tạ ơn ông ta thế nào cho đủ.

Thấm thoắt, Vũ Độc đã đi mười bảy ngày, vào tháng Chạp, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu lo lắng, vừa hay có lính đưa tin từ Hoài Âm đưa thư cho Trịnh Ngạn, sẵn tiện đưa thư nhà của Vũ Độc, nhắn với Đoàn Lĩnh rằng y đang trên đường xuôi Nam điều tra manh mối thích khách, tiện tay làm vài việc khác.

Sao tự dưng lại đến Hoài Âm? Đoàn Lĩnh nhận thư rồi mới yên tâm, chắc là Bạch Hổ Đường có việc cần nhờ Vũ Độc.

Trong thư nói y nhất định sẽ về đúng ngày sinh nhật của Đoàn Lĩnh.


	175. Chương 175: Thừa nhận

Đêm xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh đọc lại thư của Vũ Độc, chợt thấy cô đơn lạnh lẽo, cũng may y chưa đi quá lâu, chưa đến nỗi trông mòn con mắt.

Vũ Độc không có nhà, bận rộn cách mấy cũng thấy trống vắng. Quan trọng nhất là càng lúc Đoàn Lĩnh càng bứt rứt, cứ như không có Vũ Độc, hắn có làm nhiều đến đâu cũng chẳng có ai để chia sẻ, không có ý nghĩa gì cả.

Nói thì nói thế, chính sự vẫn phải làm.

Trước ngày sinh nhật, rốt cuộc cũng thu xếp xong cho toàn bộ lưu dân. Phí Hoằng Đức đã tổng kết xong dự thảo, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ngày mai điện hạ nghỉ một ngày đi. Mấy hôm nữa chờ Hiệu úy tướng quân về rồi bàn kỹ hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta soát lại từ đầu lần nữa.”

Phí Hoằng Đức khuyên, “Mai là sinh nhật con, suốt nửa năm qua con chẳng được nghỉ ngơi ngày nào, thư giãn một ngày đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng bất ngờ, Phí Hoằng Đức vậy mà nhớ sinh nhật hắn, bèn hỏi, “Phí tiên sinh thì sao? Tối cùng ăn cơm nhé?”

“Ta qua uống rượu với Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Phí Hoằng Đức đáp.

Cả phủ chỉ có Phí Hoằng Đức dám tiếp xúc với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, những người khác đều biết Vũ Độc không thích gã tù nhân này nên không dám đến gần, sợ bị vạ lây.

Đoàn Lĩnh tiễn bước Phí Hoằng Đức, ngơ ngẩn hồi lâu, mấy ngày qua liên tục vắt óc soạn kế hoạch, bỗng chốc được rảnh rỗi lại ngồi không yên.

Đi xem tình hình dân chúng vậy.

Đoàn Lĩnh gọi Trịnh Ngạn theo hắn quan sát khu đất hoang, Trịnh Ngạn cảnh giác cao độ, trong thành náo nhiệt hơn nhiều nhưng không hỗn loạn như hắn đã nghĩ.

“Thoắt cái đã có thêm hai vạn người.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sôi nổi quá, chỉ mong đừng ai gây gổ đánh nhau.”

“Có người thu nhận là may mắn lắm rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Đời nào dám gây chuyện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đúng thế, so với cảnh ăn đói mặc rách ở thành Lạc Nhạn trước kia thì nơi này tốt hơn nhiều.”

“Mấy ngày qua bàn bạc liên tục…” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Đã có kết luận chưa? Thu xếp cho họ thế nào đây?”

“Vẫn chưa có kết luận tổng thể.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Có phương án rồi, nhưng cần chờ Vũ Độc về mới ra quyết định cuối cùng. Sẵn gọi tất cả mọi người đến để thuyết trình từ đầu.”

Muốn tiến hành một dự án lớn như vậy cần dựa vào sức mạnh quân đội, phải để Vũ Độc xét duyệt xem việc thi công có khả thi hay không.

“Qua ngày mai là ngài mười bảy tuổi rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Muốn ăn gì?”

“Sao ngươi biết?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Vũ Độc nói hả?”

“Ừ.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Vũ Độc nói nếu y không về kịp thì nhờ ta nấu mì cho ngài.”

“Mai gọi Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến cùng ăn một bữa đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Trịnh Ngạn suy nghĩ một lát, gật đầu. Hôm đó, sau khi đến gặp Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Đoàn Lĩnh đã đổi phòng khác cho gã, cho phép gã tự do hoạt động trong phạm vi gần phủ Thái thú, thậm chí có thể lên núi.

“Hôm nay thì sao? Muốn gặp Ô Lạc Hầu Mục không?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Tìm Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh đến nói chuyện nhé?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Không cần đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh về phủ, ngồi xuống.

Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Tắm suối nước nóng không?”

Trịnh Ngạn cười nham nhở, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Trịnh Ngạn sẽ không làm gì mình nhưng cũng không muốn đi đâu cả, nói, “Thôi, mai tính, để ta yên tĩnh một lát.”

Trịnh Ngạn đóng cửa, lui ra, đứng ngoài cửa nói, “Ta ở ngay bên ngoài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừ” một tiếng, ngồi một mình trong phòng khách. Mấy ngày qua bộn bề công việc, giờ mới có thời gian sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ.

Ngày mai Vũ Độc có về kịp không?

Đoàn Lĩnh rất nhớ y, từ sau lần gửi thư trước đó, đã bảy ngày không có tin tức của Vũ Độc, giờ y đang ở đâu? Nếu về trong ngày mai thì hẳn là sắp đến Hà Bắc rồi. Tốc độ của Bôn Tiêu rất nhanh, chỉ cần y muốn thì chắc chắn sẽ về kịp.

Sắc trời dần tối, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ một hồi, thấy chẳng có gì làm, bèn lấy bản kế hoạch của Phí Hoằng Đức ra xem lần nữa. Chờ sang năm, cuộc sống của người dân ổn định rồi hắn sẽ gửi bản kế hoạch về triều đình, để Mục Khoáng Đạt đưa vào Nội Các, sau đó dâng lên Lý Diễn Thu.

Chờ triều đình phê duyệt là đầu xuân năm sau có thể tiến hành ngay.

Gió tuyết đêm nay dữ dội lạ thường, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng gió rít mà đứng ngồi không yên, bèn phái người đến khu đất hoang trông chừng kẻo có nạn dân chết cóng, sau đó gọi Vương Tranh đến lấy tiền mua rượu chia cho các binh sĩ gác thành uống cho ấm người.

Nếu bản kế hoạch được đưa thẳng đến chỗ Lý Diễn Thu thì không có gì lo lắng, chỉ sợ nó lọt vào tay Thái Diêm, kéo dài thời gian bỏ lỡ vụ xuân thì mọi công sức xem như đổ sông đổ biển.

Gió Bắc thét gào, Đoàn Lĩnh hơi buồn ngủ, chợt nghe Trịnh Ngạn nói chuyện với ai, lập tức phấn chấn lên.

“Gì đấy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Vũ Độc về hả?”

Cửa bật mở, gió tuyết lùa, một người đàn ông cao tám thước, khoác áo choàng đen, đội mũ trùm kín mặt bước vào phòng.

“Huynh về rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh kích động hô, “Sao đi lâu…”

Người đàn ông kia cởi mũ xuống, chính là Lý Diễn Thu, y thở ra sương trắng, lẳng lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh như bị sét bổ xuống đầu, non xanh sụp đổ, biển cả ngược dòng, nhạn lẻ quay về chóp núi xưa. Khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nói gì, đứng run rẩy.

“Hoàng nhi.” Lý Diễn Thu mấp máy đôi môi.

Đoàn Lĩnh loạng choạng chạy đến, run bần bật, muốn kêu thành tiếng nhưng cổ họng nghẹn lại, muốn khóc nhưng không biết nước mắt đã trôi đi đâu, mắt cay xè.

“Bệ… bệ hạ, Tứ thúc.” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng gọi.

Đoàn Lĩnh bổ nhào đến phía Lý Diễn Thu, sức lực như cạn kiệt. Lý Diễn Thu đón lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, khuỵu một gối, ôm hắn vào lòng.

“Tứ thúc…” Đoàn Lĩnh nức nở, “Là người, đúng là người rồi… Tứ thúc!”

Gió rét lui dần, tuyết rơi lả tả.

Vũ Độc mặc trang phục thích khách, khoác áo choàng đứng ngoài cửa, người đầy tuyết, không nhịn được ló đầu nhìn vào phòng.

“Ngươi liều quá.” Trịnh Ngạn trách móc, “Sao lại đưa bệ hạ đến đây? Ngộ nhỡ xảy ra sơ xuất thì biết làm sao?”

“Sao lại không được?” Vũ Độc nói, “Hắn chịu khổ quá nhiều rồi, giờ đến lượt người khác nên nếm trải đau khổ vì hắn chứ.”

Trịnh Ngạn không còn gì để nói, hai người đứng gác hai bên cửa phòng.

Lý Diễn Thu và Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên sạp nhìn nhau, Lý Diễn Thu im lặng, ánh mắt hằn vẻ đau thương, xoa gò má Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh mừng phát khóc, ngại ngùng cúi đầu, Lý Diễn Thu cầm tay hắn.

Tuy lúc đi có mang găng tay nhưng ngón tay của Lý Diễn Thu vẫn lạnh như băng.

“Là hôm nay à?” Lý Diễn Thu lấy trong ngực áo ra tờ giấy khai sinh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Mãi đến giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới được tận mắt thấy giấy khai sinh của mình, nhìn lướt qua, sinh nhật đúng là hôm nay.

“Vâng, là hôm nay.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Vũ Độc đưa ta chạy không ngừng nghỉ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cuối cùng cũng đến kịp.”

“Người không nên…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đây là lần đầu Tứ thúc cùng mừng sinh nhật với con.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Sau này năm nào Tứ thúc cũng sẽ ở bên cạnh con.”

Nước mắt Đoàn Lĩnh tràn mi, hắn úp mặt vào vai Lý Diễn Thu, khóc không thành tiếng.

Hai người im lặng ôm nhau, tiếng gió vơi dần, tuyết ngày càng lớn, tuyết lông ngỗng phủ trắng đất trời.

Đoàn Lĩnh để Lý Diễn Thu ngồi đó, hắn chạy ra mở cửa. Vũ Độc đang chờ ở ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh định gọi y vào, Vũ Độc cúi đầu thì thầm bên tai hắn, “Đừng quan tâm đến ta, vào với Tứ thúc em đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm cổ Vũ Độc, hôn lên môi y, hắn biết đây là món quà sinh nhật ý nghĩa nhất mà Vũ Độc chuẩn bị cho hắn, bèn nói, “Huynh về nghỉ đi, thay quần áo rồi ngủ.”

Vũ Độc biết mình cứ đứng ngoài đây thì Đoàn Lĩnh không yên lòng, gật đầu nói, “Ta với Trịnh Ngạn thay phiên gác đêm, em đừng lo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vào phòng, đóng cửa, bấy giờ mới hầu Lý Diễn Thu cởi áo choàng hong bên chậu than. Lý Diễn Thu nhìn theo từng động tác của Đoàn Lĩnh, môi run run, có vẻ vô cùng căng thẳng.

Đoàn Lĩnh vô tình bắt gặp biểu cảm ấy, chợt nhớ ngày đầu cha đến Thượng Kinh tìm hắn, nét mặt cha cũng giống hệt thế này.

Đoàn Lĩnh hơi gượng gạo, dù sao thì Lý Diễn Thu cũng không phải cha, ở y luôn toát ra khí thế xa cách bệ vệ của đế vương chứ không gần gũi như cha.

“Hoàng nhi.” Lý Diễn Thu vẫy tay gọi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Qua đây cho ta nhìn con nào.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đến ngồi kế bên Lý Diễn Thu, tim đập như trống, hắn cảm giác được Lý Diễn Thu còn luống cuống hơn mình.

Lý Diễn Thu mắt ngấn lệ, mỉm cười.

“Lần đầu nhìn thấy con…” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ta đã mang máng cảm giác có gì đó khác thường, đêm đó cha con báo mộng cho ta, nói rằng con đã trở về.”

“Thật hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng rơm rớm nước mắt, kinh ngạc hỏi, “Cha còn nói gì nữa?’

Lý Diễn Thu lắc đầu, “Quên rồi.”

Hai chú cháu vừa đoàn tụ thì cùng bàn luận một giấc mộng hoang đường, Đoàn Lĩnh nhịn không được bật cười.

Lý Diễn Thu nắm tay hắn, nhìn mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, tay kia vuốt ve đường nét gương mặt hắn.

“Con không giống cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cha nói diện mạo con giống mẹ.”

“Ta chưa gặp mẹ con bao giờ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vậy là chị dâu rất đẹp.”

“Lúc gặp nhau trong cung, Tứ thúc đã cảm giác được rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không, sớm hơn.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chắc con quên rồi, ngày vừa dời đô về Giang Châu, chúng ta đã gặp nhau cách lớp màn xe, ta vừa thấy con đã có cảm giác mơ hồ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Người vẫn luôn biết… xin lỗi, con không biết phép tắc…”

“Có gì đâu.” Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Con như vậy khiến ta vui lắm.”

“Người có biết Thái… Thái Diêm giả mạo không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Mới đầu ta đã thấy có gì đó không đúng.” Lý Diễn Thu thản nhiên đáp, “Nhưng hắn được Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đưa về, cũng có Vũ Độc làm chứng, tất cả đều ăn khớp. Khi ấy tình thế nguy cấp, ta không có thời gian gặng hỏi, lỡ như hắn đúng là con thì e là con sẽ tổn thương vì bị Tứ thúc nghi ngờ.”

“Mãi đến khi nhiều lần quan sát cách hắn viết chữ _Lý_ lúc phê tấu chương.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ta phát hiện nét bút của hắn không giống viết chữ _Lý_ mà như viết bộ Thảo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bàng hoàng, không ngờ Lý Diễn Thu nhận ra Thái Diêm giả mạo chỉ từ chi tiết rất nhỏ ấy! Khi viết chữ _Thái_ , trước hết phải viết hai chữ _Thập_ nhỏ, nhìn như nét hoành nhưng thật ra là nét hất. Còn viết chữ _Lý_ là dứt khoát viết nét hoành dài rồi đến nét sổ.

_*Trên đầu chữ Thái (蔡) có bộ Thảo (艹), Thái Diêm quen viết bộ Thảo dị thể nên nó sẽ thành hai chữ Thập nhỏ, nét hoành không dứt khoát mà hơi khựng lại để thành nét hất. Trên đầu chữ Lý (李) là bộ Mộc (木), đầu tiên viết nét hoành rồi đến nét sổ ngay giữa._

Thái Diêm viết tên mình đã lâu nên lúc viết chữ _Lý_ cũng hất bút theo thói quen, sau đó mới từ từ sửa lại, nhưng điều đó cũng đã để lại mối nghi ngờ trong lòng Lý Diễn Thu!


	176. Chương 176: Còn lại

“Cho ta biết tất cả những gì con đã trải qua.” Lý Diễn Thu nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nghiêm túc nói, “Bắt đầu từ ngày con có ý thức.”

Lý Diễn Thu nước mắt lưng tròng, gần như không kiềm chế nổi cảm xúc. Đoàn Lĩnh thấy bàn tay Lý Diễn Thu vẫn còn rất lạnh, bèn lấy lò sưởi tay nhét vào tay y.

Ngoài cửa sổ, bông tuyết lất phất, lò than đỏ hồng, hai chú cháu ngồi đối diện.

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm một lát, dần nhớ lại chuyện xưa. Hắn chỉ kể sơ lược về thời thơ ấu tăm tối ở Đoàn gia từ khi mẹ qua đời, sau đó Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa hắn rời khỏi Nhữ Nam trong một đêm tuyết lớn, lên Thượng Kinh phương Bắc.

Lý Diễn Thu không ngắt lời, chăm chú lắng nghe, lúc kể đến đoạn chiến tranh ở Thượng Kinh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ cha, Lý Diễn Thu ôm hắn vào lòng, để hắn dựa vai mình.

Nỗi đau năm xưa hệt như giấc mộng, bỗng chốc phai mờ.

—o0o—

Giang Châu vào đông đổ tuyết nhỏ, tuyết đọng thành từng vũng trên đường và mái ngói như vết mực, lả tả theo gió cuốn lá vàng.

Hoàng cung đã treo vải đỏ đón năm mới, sinh nhật của Thái tử cũng gần tết Nguyên đán, nếu theo thông lệ năm ngoái thì phải chuẩn bị long trọng. Nhưng năm nay hoàng cung rất vắng lặng, không hề nhận được mệnh lệnh nào từ Hoàng đế, Lý Diễn Thu đột ngột rời khỏi Giang Châu, chỉ để lại ngự chỉ ghi lý do là đến Hoài Âm, trong thời gian đó, Thái tử giám quốc, Thừa tướng Mục Khoáng Đạt trông coi chính sự, Tạ Hựu làm Trấn quốc Đại tướng quân.

Công việc năm nay không bề bộn như năm ngoái, nhưng trách nhiệm giám quốc cũng chẳng phải nhàn hạ, Thái Diêm vật vờ đến khuya mà vẫn chưa được ngủ.

“Lễ quan tới hỏi sinh nhật năm nay điện hạ định sắp xếp như thế nào?” Phùng Đạc ngồi bên cạnh, chờ Thái Diêm đặt tấu chương xuống rồi hỏi.

Chưa đến nửa canh giờ nữa là đến giờ vào triều, Thái Diêm uể oải.

“Việc nước quan trọng hơn sinh nhật.” Thái Diêm nói, “Năm nay không tổ chức.”

Phùng Đạc gật đầu, Đông cung yên ắng lạ thường, cả cung điện rộng lớn mà chẳng có lấy một bóng người.

“Tình hình Ảnh đội sao rồi?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Đã thử liên lạc mấy lần.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Nhưng vẫn không có hồi âm.”

“Trước đó ai đã nói nắm chắc mười phần nhỉ?” Giọng điệu của Thái Diêm cực kỳ bình tĩnh.

Phùng Đạc khẽ run, không dám nhìn Thái Diêm, kỳ lạ là Thái Diêm không hề có phản ứng gì quá khích.

“Không giết được hắn.” Thái Diêm nói, “Thì ngươi sẽ là người chết đầu tiên, Phùng Đạc, ngươi cứ việc kéo dài thời gian.”

Đang ngày đông giá rét mà trán Phùng Đạc túa mồ hôi lạnh, cúi đầu nói, “Thần biết tội.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Ta không nói đùa với ngươi, nếu ngươi muốn sống thì hãy nhân lúc bệ hạ không có trong triều mà mau chóng giải quyết dứt điểm việc này, chớ có hỏi tại sao.”

Phùng Đạc chưa kịp nghiền ngẫm câu nói của Thái Diêm đã vội gật đầu, nói, “Hay là thừa dịp này gọi hắn về kinh báo cáo công tác…”

“Ta không quan tâm ngươi dùng cách gì.” Thái Diêm nói, “Đó không phải việc của ta, ta còn quá nhiều thứ phải lo, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục một đi không quay lại, cũng không có tin tức, Phùng Đạc, đừng cho rằng ta bắn tiếng đe dọa, giờ chết của ngươi sắp đến rồi.”

Vừa rồi Phùng Đạc chưa kịp hiểu ẩn ý của Thái Diêm, bây giờ càng nghĩ càng thấy có gì đó không đúng, bèn ngẩng đầu nhìn Thái Diêm, ánh mắt đầy hoảng sợ.

Có một số việc đừng nên đi sâu vào tìm hiểu, một khi đoán được sự thật thì Phùng Đạc không thể nào chấp nhận nổi.

“Vâng.” Phùng Đạc run giọng nói.

“Ta chỉ nhắc thế thôi.” Thái Diêm nói, “Đừng làm chuyện khiến ngươi phải hối hận.”

Phùng Đạc nuốt nước bọt, Thái Diêm dựa sạp, ánh mắt thấm đẫm xót thương, không biết là xót thương Phùng Đạc hay xót thương bản thân mình.

“Trong vòng ba năm…” Phùng Đạc nói, “Nếu không thủ tiêu được Vương Sơn thì điện hạ cứ việc xử tử thần.”

“Xử tử ngươi thì có ích gì chứ?” Thái Diêm nói, “Khỏi cần lập mấy thứ quân lệnh trạng vớ vẩn, sắp vào triều rồi, để ta nghỉ một lát.”

Thái Diêm dựa ghế, nhắm mắt, ngoài hành lang nước nhỏ tí tách. Hắn nhớ ngày còn bé, mỗi khi Thượng Kinh đổ mưa, hắn thường ngồi trong hành lang chờ anh cả về, tay cầm quyển sách vừa xem qua loa vừa ngóng.

Nước nhỏ giọt không ngừng, tiếng nước chạm vào ván gỗ suốt đêm dài có thể khiến người ta phát điên.

“Ta nhớ bệ hạ.” Thái Diêm đột nhiên nói.

Phùng Đạc không dám lên tiếng, Thái Diêm nói, “Phái người đưa thư đến Hoài Âm, nhắn bệ hạ về nhanh lên.”

Sinh nhật của Thái tử mà Hoàng đế không có trong cung, quần thần sẽ lời ra tiếng vào, sớm không đi muộn không đi mà cố tình chọn đúng ngày này. Không biết từ bao giờ, Thái Diêm có cảm giác Lý Diễn Thu ngày càng lạnh lùng với hắn, cơ hội gặp mặt y ngày một ít, nhưng mỗi lần thấy hắn chạy tới, Lý Diễn Thu vẫn cười ôn hòa như gió xuân chẳng khác gì trước kia, chỉ là chưa hàn huyên được mấy câu, y đã đốc thúc hắn chăm chỉ trông coi chính sự, rằng hắn không còn là con nít, phải biết gánh vác trách nhiệm.

Quan trọng nhất là hắn rất cô độc.

Hắn từng cho rằng Lý Diễn Thu cũng cô độc như mình, nhưng vị Hoàng đế này không yêu Hoàng hậu, không thích trò chuyện với các đại thần, thậm chí không buồn phản ứng với Trịnh Ngạn.

Lúc mới về triều, hắn có phái Phùng Đạc thăm dò tin tức, quần thần từng bàn tán, nhưng đối tượng là Lý Diễn Thu chứ không phải hắn. Người ta nói người Lý gia trời sinh bạc bẽo, chỉ có Thái tử gần gũi, luôn hòa nhã với các đại thần.

Trời sinh bạc bẽo, Thái Diêm đã từng nếm trải sự bạc bẽo của Lý Tiệm Hồng, năm xưa còn ở Thượng Kinh, Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ biết mỗi con trai mình. Thường thì dù khách đến chơi là ai đi nữa, người lớn trong nhà vẫn phải thăm hỏi vài câu, nhưng Lý Tiệm Hồng chưa bao giờ khách sáo như vậy, cứ như vì Đoàn Lĩnh đồng ý làm bạn với hắn nên hắn mới được cho phép vào nhà. Nếu ngày nào đó Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn chơi với hắn nữa thì Thái Diêm đừng mong lảng vảng ngoài ngõ hẻm nhà họ.

Lý Diễn Thu cũng bạc bẽo, đôi khi Thái Diêm không biết y ân cần hỏi han hắn là vì thật lòng quan tâm hay chỉ vì hắn là “con của Lý Tiệm Hồng”. Trong mắt Lý Tiệm Hồng ít ra còn có con trai mình, còn trong mắt Lý Diễn Thu thì chẳng có thứ gì cả.

—o0o—

Giang Châu mưa tuyết lầy lội, Nghiệp Thành nghìn dặm phương xa tuyết phủ trắng xóa như cảnh thần tiên.

Trời vẫn âm u mà đồng hồ nước đã nhỏ xuống giọt cuối cùng, cháy hết tim đèn, lửa phụt tắt, để lại làn khói mỏng manh.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ thiếp đi trong lòng Lý Diễn Thu.

Vũ Độc đến thay ca cho Trịnh Ngạn, nghe trong phòng yên ắng bèn rón rén đẩy cửa vào, sợ đánh thức Đoàn Lĩnh. Lý Diễn Thu dựa sạp, một tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngủ mê mệt, Lý Diễn Thu nhẹ nhàng giơ tay làm dấu im lặng.

“Cứ để hắn ngủ ở đây.” Lý Diễn Thu nói thật khẽ, “Đừng gọi.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh cựa quậy, mơ màng ngẩng đầu nhìn.

“Sao vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác hỏi.

“Dọc đường ngươi đã vất vả nhiều rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Về nghỉ đi.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, định ra ngoài thì Lý Diễn Thu gọi, “Vũ khanh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dụi mắt, Lý Diễn Thu suy nghĩ lại, ra hiệu để sau rồi nói, đỡ Đoàn Lĩnh nằm xuống giường, y cởi áo, tháo dây lưng, nằm bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh.

Một giấc bình yên, lúc Tôn Đình vào bỏ thêm than cứ tưởng người nằm kế Đoàn Lĩnh là Vũ Độc, nhỏ giọng gọi Hiệu úy, không thấy trả lời, bèn bỏ than vào rồi lui ra.

Lý Diễn Thu chưa dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh đã dậy trước.

Đoàn Lĩnh gối đầu lên vai Lý Diễn Thu, vô thức luồn tay vào ngực áo y, chạm phải nửa miếng ngọc bội y luôn đeo trên cổ.

Cảm giác vẫn thân quen như thật lâu trước kia. Ngày còn bé, Đoàn Lĩnh luôn gối đầu lên vai Lý Tiệm Hồng mà ngủ, cầm miếng ngọc bội trước ngực cha, dù lạc vào cõi mộng cũng có thể nhận ra cha.

Đoàn Lĩnh sờ miếng ngọc cách lớp vải áo, cảm nhận hình dạng và hơi ấm.

Lý Diễn Thu giơ tay lên nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh giật mình, tỉnh ngủ hẳn, đêm qua khó nén xúc động, không kịp nghĩ gì nhiều, giờ nhớ lại mới thấy như hắn đang nằm mơ, bắt đầu hồi hộp.

Nhưng Lý Diễn Thu không làm gì cả, chỉ nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ tiếp.

Đoàn Lĩnh cẩn thận rút tay ra, ngồi dậy, trời đã sáng hẳn, Hoàng đế đã ngủ ở đây một đêm, đúng là khó tin! Mọi chuyện xảy ra quá đột ngột, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa thể tiếp nhận.

Đoàn Lĩnh cố gắng không tạo tiếng động, khẽ khàng bò qua người Lý Diễn Thu, xuống giường khoác áo ngoài, mở hé cửa lách qua.

Trịnh Ngạn đang ngủ gà ngủ gật ngoài cửa, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh thì mỉm cười.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cười với Trịnh Ngạn.

Tuyết ngừng rơi, nắng sớm soi rọi Nghiệp Thành trắng xóa, như báo hiệu một cuộc đời mới của Đoàn Lĩnh đã mở ra.

Hắn chạy qua hành lang, đi tìm Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đang ngủ trong phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhào qua ôm y, Vũ Độc thức giấc, nhướn mày.

“Qua mà quấn chú em kìa.” Vũ Độc bực dọc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh chui vào chăn, Vũ Độc vươn tay ôm hắn, nghiêng người đè hắn, cũng chẳng làm gì cả, y đã quá mệt, chỉ muốn ngủ thôi.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngọ nguậy trong chăn, sờ tới sờ lui, cởi áo Vũ Độc, ngửi từ cổ xuống lồng ngực y, toàn mùi mồ hôi, tiếp tục ngửi xuống dưới.

Trịnh Ngạn ngoài cửa nói, “Điện hạ, bệ hạ dậy rồi, đang tìm ngài đấy.”

Vũ Độc đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh, bảo hắn mau qua hầu hạ, Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải bò ra. Vũ Độc nửa ngủ nửa thức, nói, “Ta ngủ một canh giờ nữa rồi đến, khỏi chờ cơm.”

Lý Diễn Thu vừa dậy đã muốn tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy về hầu Lý Diễn Thu rửa mặt.

Qua một đêm, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn sợ, không biết mở lời như thế nào, Lý Diễn Thu súc miệng xong, nói, “Từ nay về sau, con hãy xem ta như cha, ta cũng sẽ yêu thương con như con mình, vật này là của cha con, con giữ đi.”

Lý Diễn Thu đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh một miếng ngọc bội, tim Đoàn Lĩnh như ngừng đập, hắn không dám nhận, chỉ ngây ngẩn nhìn Lý Diễn Thu.

“Tứ thúc.” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng gọi.

Lý Diễn Thu cầm ngọc bội, nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đeo trên người.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Liệt tổ liệt tông Đại Trần sẽ phù hộ con.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh dùng hai tay nhận ngọc bội.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cha con trên trời sẽ dõi theo con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh siết chặt ngọc bội, bọc miếng ngọc trong chiếc túi luôn mang theo, đeo lên cổ.


	177. Chương 177: Tạ lễ

“Vũ Độc đâu?” Lý Diễn Thu được Đoàn Lĩnh hầu mặc áo.

“Còn ngủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Có cần gọi y dậy không?”

“Thôi khỏi.” Lý Diễn Thu nghiêm túc nói, “Hôm nay là sinh nhật con, vừa rồi ta đã dặn Trịnh Ngạn nấu mì trường thọ, chờ Vũ Độc dậy rồi chúng ta thương lượng xem kế tiếp nên làm gì.”

“Tứ thúc đến đây là quá mạo hiểm.” Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được, nói.

“Làm gì có nhiều thích khách đến thế.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Năm xưa cha con còn một mình một ngựa chu du từ Quan Sơn đến Nam Việt kia kìa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, định nói cha hắn chinh chiến cả đời, võ công cao cường, Lý Diễn Thu đâu phải cha, không được sơ xuất.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi suy nghĩ một lát, hỏi, “Tứ thúc uống trà không?”

Lý Diễn Thu gật đầu, từ sau khi thức dậy, y chưa lần nào rời mắt khỏi Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh đi nấu nước pha trà, kể cũng lạ, mỗi lần đối mặt Lý Diễn Thu, hắn luôn có cảm giác hai người đã quen từ lâu, dù trước đó vẫn chưa nhận nhau thì chỉ nói mấy câu rồi cũng thành quen.

Có người sinh ra để làm tướng quân, có người số phận đã định làm Hoàng đế, Lý Diễn Thu ngồi trên ngai cao từ nhỏ, là Hoàng tử Đại Trần, mới mười bốn đã bắt tay xử lý việc nước giúp cha, so mưu đấu trí với các quyền thần Triệu Khuê, Mục Khoáng Đạt, y chỉ ngồi yên một chỗ cũng tự toát ra khí thế của bá chủ thiên hạ.

“Họ tìm thấy Trấn Sơn Hà chưa?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Chưa ạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Đang chờ tin từ Gia Luật Tông Chân.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Dọc đường, Vũ Độc đã kể với ta những gì con làm suốt nửa năm qua, giỏi lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết Lý Diễn Thu thật lòng khen ngợi hắn hay là trong mắt y, hắn làm gì cũng là giỏi, đáp, “Hổ thẹn quá, con… thật sự không đủ binh mã nên đành phải lập ước hẹn ba năm với Bạt Đô.”

“Đừng lo gì hết.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chừng nào về rồi bắt đầu chiêu binh, ba năm sau gom cho con năm mươi vạn lính.”

“Tuyệt đối không được.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Trong nước hiện giờ… ừm, Tứ thúc, thứ cho con nói thẳng, khó khăn lắm mới bình ổn tình hình, không thể chiêu binh nữa, ba năm tuy không dài nhưng cũng không ngắn, vẫn có thể xoay sở được.”

Lý Diễn Thu nhếch khóe môi, ánh mắt hiện vẻ tán dương, “Xem ra con đã có dự tính cả rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Binh quý ở tinh nhuệ chứ không ở số lượng, lúc đó phải dụ chúng đến Hà Bắc để đánh, chúng ta rành địa hình, không cần phải sợ chúng.”

Lý Diễn Thu gật đầu, nói, “Tứ thúc không thạo hành quân đánh trận, năm xưa có cha con cáng đáng, từ bây giờ nghe lời con là ổn rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói mình cần học hỏi nhiều lắm, trong phương diện đánh trận, hắn phải dựa hết vào Vũ Độc. Lý Diễn Thu suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Mai này xong việc, những người theo giúp đỡ con sẽ được ban thưởng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tứ thúc, con cầu xin người một chuyện.”

Lý Diễn Thu thản nhiên uống trà, “ừ” một tiếng, ý là đồng ý trước.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vũ Độc không biết quan sát sắc mặt người ta, tính tình nóng nảy…”

“Ta sẽ không trách y chuyện trước kia.” Lý Diễn Thu thuận miệng nói, “Trước nay ta cũng thích tính cách của Vũ Độc, dù sao thì trên đời cũng chẳng có mấy ai dám cãi lời ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không cần ban thưởng cho y đâu, chỉ cần để y luôn ở cạnh con…”

Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Nên thưởng chứ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Với tính tình của y, nếu thưởng tiền tài chỉ khiến…”

“Cho y Trấn Sơn Hà nhé.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thêm nửa miếng ngọc bội nữa.”

Nghe thế, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra, nhất thời không biết nói gì.

“Chuyện đó…” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Được hả Tứ thúc?”

“Y đã cứu mạng con.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nửa miếng ngọc bội có đáng là gì so với tính mạng hoàng nhi của ta, nhưng ngọc bội này không được phép cha truyền con nối, cơ mà theo ta thấy thì y cũng chẳng thể có con để thừa kế đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con thay mặt Vũ Độc…”

Lý Diễn Thu cau mày, “Con cảm ơn cái gì? Con cùng phe với Tứ thúc mà!”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được bật cười khanh khách, cảm thấy tính cách người Lý gia có đặc điểm chung là rất thú vị, Lý Tiệm Hồng và Lý Diễn Thu có thể dùng nét mặt đứng đắn để nói những việc rất buồn cười.

Ngoài cửa có lính gác, Trịnh Ngạn không dám gọi bệ hạ, bèn hỏi vọng vào, “Chừng nào dùng bữa?”

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh, “Con đói chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm, định trả lời thì Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Hoàng nhi, lúc cha con hỏi con, con cũng ngập ngừng như vậy à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải nói, “Không phải, con muốn chờ Vũ Độc đến ăn chung.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vậy thì mình cùng chờ y có sao đâu? Con muốn gì thì cứ việc nói ra.”

“Con sợ nói gì sai làm Tứ thúc giận.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh không chịu nổi sự mất mát nữa, hắn sợ chỉ sơ ý một chút thì Lý Diễn Thu sẽ bỏ hắn mà đi.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Tứ thúc cũng rất sợ, sợ tất cả chỉ là giấc mộng, sợ con trách ta ngu ngốc u mê, hại con phải chịu khổ, không muốn về với ta, lúc đó chỉ có một mình Tứ thúc sống trong hoàng cung rộng lớn, cô độc lắm.”

Cảm giác xót xa trào dâng trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn ngẫm nghĩ, do dự không biết có nên nói hay không, nhưng Lý Diễn Thu đã cho phép, thế là không kiêng dè nữa.

“Thường ngày Tứ thúc uống thuốc gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hẳn là không có vấn đề gì đâu.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chừng nào về rồi cho con xem đơn thuốc, con không rành quy định trong cung, thuốc cho vua và Thái tử phải được Thái Y Viện kiểm tra, sau đó phải có con dấu của Thống lĩnh ngự tiền, Tổng quản đại nội, Thừa tướng và các quan Nội Các rồi mới được gói lại cất vào kho. Lúc mở kho thì cần Tổng quản đại nội và Thống lĩnh ngự tiền xác nhận mới được sắc thuốc.”

“Thống lĩnh ngự tiền là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Tạ Hựu.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Bạn cũ của mẹ con, ta cảm giác hắn sẽ không làm hại ta, con thấy thế nào?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vậy cũng yên tâm, hỏi, “Tạ Hựu có quan hệ gì với mẹ con?”

Lý Diễn Thu mỉm cười, không trả lời, dù sao thì cũng không tiện khi nhắc đến những chuyện của Lý Tiệm Hồng lúc còn sống với con cháu, mà Đoàn Lĩnh cũng chẳng mấy để tâm.

Cuối cùng Vũ Độc cũng dậy, đến gác trước cửa. Nghe tiếng guốc gỗ, Đoàn Lĩnh biết ngay là y, định gọi Vũ Độc nhưng ngại có Lý Diễn Thu ở đây, không biết Vũ Độc có được phép vào không, chợt nhớ Lý Diễn Thu vừa dặn, bèn đánh liều kêu, “Vũ Độc.”

Vũ Độc ngoài phòng đáp một tiếng, Lý Diễn Thu chỉ ngực mình rồi chỉ Đoàn Lĩnh, huơ tay vẽ hình ngọc bội, xua tay, ý là tạm thời đừng cho Vũ Độc biết. Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý, gật đầu nói, “Vào ngồi đi.”

Vũ Độc đẩy cửa vào, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trịnh Ngạn, dọn cơm được rồi đấy, ngươi cũng vào ăn đi.”

Vũ Độc đứng trong phòng, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thường ngày ngươi ngồi ở đâu thì giờ cứ ngồi đó, không cần giữ lễ.”

Vũ Độc, “Thật hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp ngăn y, Vũ Độc đã bước đến ngồi song song với Lý Diễn Thu.

Lý Diễn Thu, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Mau qua đây…”

Vũ Độc nghệt mặt ra, quay đầu nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, ý là đã cho phép y ngồi chỗ thường ngày vẫn ngồi rồi mà.

“Rồi, ngươi là Hiệu úy mà, nhường ghế cho ngươi.” Tâm trạng Lý Diễn Thu rất vui vẻ, qua ngồi kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc, “…”

Vũ Độc không có cách gì ứng phó với Lý Diễn Thu.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hẳn là Vũ khanh còn nhớ lần bị ta ném nghiên mực nên muốn báo thù xưa.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Không dám, nếu biết khi đó bệ hạ đã nhận ra thì thần nào dám chống đối.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại Vũ Độc từng bị Lý Diễn Thu ném nghiên, mực văng đầy đầu, vừa buồn cười vừa xót xa, định giảng hòa thì Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vừa hay có mặt Nhược Nhi, trước mặt hắn, ta nhận lỗi với ngươi, xưa nay Vũ khanh nào có để tâm những chuyện nhỏ nhặt này, ngươi bảo vệ Nhược Nhi không vì danh vọng tiền tài, cứ xem như ta chỉ đùa chút thôi.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói thế tức là đã dành sự tôn trọng cao nhất cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc áy náy đứng dậy, nói, “Là ta vô lễ, mời bệ hạ.”

Bấy giờ Lý Diễn Thu mới đứng lên, về ngồi ghế chủ, Vũ Độc qua ngồi bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc thấy trên cổ Đoàn Lĩnh có sợi dây đỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh móc ngọc bội ra cho y xem, Vũ Độc ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Lấy về rồi à?”

“Là của Tứ thúc, người cho ta đeo trước.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Người hầu bưng lên bốn bát mì lớn, Trịnh Ngạn theo sau, Đoàn Lĩnh cất ngọc bội, mỗi người nhận một bát, mì trong bát chỉ có đúng một sợi kéo dài mà thành.

Bày bát xong, tôi tớ rót trà nóng, Đoàn Lĩnh cho tất cả thị vệ ra ngoài, chỉ để Thuật Luật Đoan gác cửa.

“Thuật Luật Đoan là người do Gia Luật Tông Chân phái đến bảo vệ con.” Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích với Lý Diễn Thu, “Có thể tin cậy.”

Lý Diễn Thu gật đầu, Thuật Luật Đoan đóng cửa lại, mọi người bắt đầu dùng bữa, Lý Diễn Thu múc nước lèo thổi, nói, “Nửa miếng ngọc bội kia đang nằm trong tay tên giả mạo, lần này về phải giải quyết dứt điểm, đối chất trên triều rồi chiêu cáo thiên hạ, lăng trì hắn và Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói nhẹ như mây, như đang nhận xét hương vị bát mì. Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, thấy Trịnh Ngạn và Vũ Độc cùng nhìn mình, biết chỉ có hắn mới có quyền tiếp lời.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang ở trong phủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lát nữa Tứ thúc có muốn giải gã đến thẩm vấn không?”

“Hả? Ai cơ?” Lý Diễn Thu suy nghĩ một hồi mới nhớ ra, hỏi, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang nằm trong tay con à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Diễn Thu ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Mai thẩm vấn, hỏi bây giờ mất hứng.”

“Thật ra Thái Diêm không đáng lo.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Rắc rối là ở Mục tướng.”

Lý Diễn Thu “ừ” một tiếng, nói, “Trời xui đất khiến thế nào mà để con làm học trò của Thừa tướng, đúng là số phận trêu người.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phân vân có nên cho Lý Diễn Thu biết âm mưu của Mục Khoáng Đạt hay không, nhưng một khi việc này bị bóc trần sẽ chạm đến vấn đề Lý Diễn Thu không có con nối dõi, cũng liên lụy đến Mục Cẩm Chi, không thể sơ xuất.

—o0o—

Giang Châu mây đen mịt mù, nắng sớm ảm đạm.

Mấy ngày liền, Mục Khoáng Đạt có vẻ mất tập trung, các đại thần cũng nhận ra.

Lúc lên triều, ngoại trừ Thái Diêm thì kẻ khốn đốn nhất là Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Tô Phiệt nhắc đến việc đề bạt người tài, Thái Diêm chú ý gần đây Mục Khoáng Đạt rất ít nói, phần lớn thời gian lão luôn giữ im lặng.

“Thừa tướng thấy thế nào?”

Sau khi nghe bài diễn văn lê thê của Tô Phiệt, Thái Diêm mất kiên nhẫn, hỏi Mục Khoáng Đạt, không biết lão cáo già này đang nghĩ gì.

“Xưa nay, con cháu Giang Đông tài hoa vượt bậc.” Mục Khoáng Đạt đáp, “Đề bạt người tài là hợp lý, năm ngoái đã bàn về cải cách ruộng đất, chi bằng để các quan mới lên dâng tấu, chờ bệ hạ về rồi lựa chọn, biết đâu tìm được giải pháp.”


	178. Chương 178: Kế hoạch

Quần thần thảo luận ầm ĩ, từ sau khi dời đô, triều đình chia làm hai phái, Tô Phiệt cầm đầu phe các gia tộc bản địa Giang Châu, Mục Khoáng Đạt đại diện cho thế lực phương Nam. Lợi ích hai phe đối chọi lẫn nhau, nếu là bình thường, Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không đồng ý đề bạt quan trẻ tuổi.

Hôm nay Mục Khoáng Đạt nói con cháu Giang Đông tài hoa vượt bậc, tức là đã ngầm đồng ý đề nghị của Tô Phiệt.

Đêm qua Tô Phiệt cất công vào cung thúc đẩy việc tiến hành khảo hạch người tài, đây là thời điểm thích hợp để chuyển giao trách nhiệm. Hôm nay lên triều, Thái Diêm công khai hỏi ý Mục Khoáng Đạt nhưng trong bụng đã chuẩn bị sẵn lý do từ chối, không ngờ Mục Khoáng Đạt gật đầu ngay tắp lự, ngay đến Thái Diêm cũng hết sức bất ngờ.

Trong mắt quần thần thì có vẻ Thái tử đã thuyết phục Thừa tướng từ trước nên bây giờ không cần tốn công tranh cãi.

“Thế thì quyết định vậy đi.” Thái Diêm gật đầu, hỏi, “Các khanh còn việc gì bẩm tấu không?”

“Điện hạ, các vị, có quân báo từ Nghiệp Thành.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Vừa gửi đến sáng nay, người Nguyên đã rút quân.”

Vừa nghe thế, các đại thần thở phào, Thái Diêm vô cùng kinh ngạc.

“Rút quân?” Thái Diêm hỏi, “Nói rõ xem, tại sao, chuyện là thế nào?”

“Hiệu úy Hà Gian Vũ Độc không ghi rõ.” Tạ Hựu đáp, “Chỉ nói quân Nguyên đã rút về phương Bắc trong một đêm, theo điều tra, chúng đã rút khỏi khe núi Hắc Sơn, sẽ không quay lại trước mùa xuân. Hàn Tân ở Ngọc Bích Quan cũng gửi quân báo đến trước quân báo từ Hà Bắc một ngày, quân Nguyên đã băng qua Hoàng Hà, di chuyển lên phía Bắc.”

Đây là tin tốt lành nhất trước năm mới, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng thả lỏng đôi mày.

“Là phúc của bệ hạ, phúc của điện hạ, phúc của muôn dân.” Tô Phiệt nói với Thái Diêm, “Tin lành đến đúng ngay hôm nay, không thể thích hợp hơn nữa.”

Thái Diêm mỉm cười, nói, “Mau phái người đến Hoài Âm báo cho Tứ thúc.”

Sau khi bãi triều, Mục Khoáng Đạt về phủ, Xương Lưu Quân ngồi bên bàn.

Đã gần một tháng trôi qua từ ngày cuối cùng nhận thư của Trường Sính. Mục Khoáng Đạt mang tâm sự nặng nề, nhấp ngụm trà, cau mày, mở bức mật thư trên bàn.

Trong thư là nét chữ của Đoàn Lĩnh, báo cáo những việc xảy ra sau khi rời khỏi thành Lạc Nhạn, lời lẽ viết rất khéo, không đề cập nguyên do, chỉ ghi kết quả, cũng khớp với lời kể của Xương Lưu Quân, rằng Đoàn Lĩnh và Gia Luật Tông Chân cùng trốn khỏi thành Lạc Nhạn.

“Tại sao hắn lại quen vua Liêu?” Mục Khoáng Đạt lạnh nhạt hỏi.

“Cái gì?” Xương Lưu Quân kinh ngạc, “Người ở thành Lạc Nhạn kia là vua Liêu à?”

Trước đó Xương Lưu Quân đã ôm lòng nghi ngờ, thanh niên giáp bạc kia có phong thái phi phàm, xung quanh có rất nhiều cao thủ bảo vệ, gã vốn tưởng y là vương công quý tộc nước Liêu, không ngờ y lại là vua Liêu!

“Ta đang hỏi ngươi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

Xương Lưu Quân vội nói, “Đúng thế, ta không biết tại sao họ quen nhau, đêm đó Vương Sơn vô tình cứu mạng người kia, không lâu sau, đối phương phái người báo tin cho ta và Vũ Độc vào thủ phủ gặp Vương Sơn.”

Trong thư, Đoàn Lĩnh không giải thích mối quan hệ giữa hắn và Gia Luật Tông Chân, để Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi Xương Lưu Quân còn đáng tin hơn hắn tự nói.

Thư viết, sau khi rời thành Lạc Nhạn, Gia Luật Tông Chân theo họ về Nghiệp Thành, người Nguyên bám sát không tha, lúc tập trung binh lực trong khe núi Hắc Sơn thì nhận được thư của Oa Khoát Đài, sau đó người Nguyên rút quân.

Còn Trường Sính thì vẫn không rõ tung tích.

Bây giờ Đoàn Lĩnh xin ý kiến Mục Khoáng Đạt có nên để Vũ Độc áp giải Ô Lạc Hầu Mục về kinh thành hay không, chuẩn bị cho bước tiếp theo của lão.

Đoàn Lĩnh rất thông minh, hắn không trực tiếp đề xuất phải xử lý Ô Lạc Hầu Mục như thế nào mà giao quyền quyết định cho Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Lính đưa tin đâu?” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Gọi vào đây cho ta hỏi chuyện.”

Lính đưa tin là thuộc hạ của Tôn Đình, là một trong những hộ vệ trong phủ Thái thú. Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi thường ngày Thái thú và Hiệu úy làm gì, đối phương trả lời rành mạch, Mục Khoáng Đạt bảo lính đưa tin nhắn với Đoàn Lĩnh rằng tạm thời giam “gã kia” ở Nghiệp Thành, phải canh gác nghiêm ngặt, không được để lộ tiếng gió.

Lính đưa tin đi rồi, Mục Khoáng Đạt dựa sạp, nhìn khung cảnh mùa đông xơ xác, thở hắt ra.

Đây là thời khắc nguy hiểm nhất đời lão, chỉ cần sơ ý chút thôi là thịt nát xương tan.

“Rốt cuộc Trường Sính đi đâu cơ chứ?” Mục Khoáng Đạt lẩm bẩm.

Xương Lưu Quân thấp tha thấp thỏm, gã cũng không ngờ Trường Sính mất tích nửa đường.

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Chắc là trên đường về gặp phải người Nguyên…”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Không thể nào, nhất định là bị bắt rồi.”

Đây là vấn đề khiến Mục Khoáng Đạt trăn trở nhất suốt mấy ngày nay.

“Chỉ có hai khả năng, một là rơi vào tay Diêu Phục.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hai là rơi vào tay Lý Vinh. Lúc đó các ngươi đã gặp Trịnh Ngạn trong thành đúng không?”

“Vâng.” Xương Lưu Quân vội đáp, “Nhưng chưa chắc hắn sẽ giao cho Hoài Âm hầu, có thể là giao cho bệ hạ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Trịnh Ngạn luôn nghe lệnh Diêu Phục, Diêu Phục thì đã nghi ngờ, hồi còn ở Tây Xuyên, Thái tử vừa về triều không lâu, Diêu Phục đã phái người đến thăm dò.”

Xương Lưu Quân không dám lên tiếng, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Giả thiết đó cũng hợp lý, nhưng khả năng không lớn, chắc chắn là bị Thái tử bắt rồi. Ảnh đội được điều động phân nửa, tất cả đều là thuộc hạ của Phùng Đạc, có lẽ chúng đã theo dõi Trường Sính từ lâu, chờ đến thời khắc cuối cùng mới đột ngột đánh úp.”

“Chúng ta có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Mục Khoáng Đạt uể oải nói, “Lý Vinh bắt Trường Sính, chà.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt lắc đầu, chân mày nhíu chặt như sắp dính vào nhau.

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Trường Sính tiên sinh đa mưu túc trí, hẳn là có thể ứng phó.”

“Phải cân nhắc mọi trường hợp theo chiều hướng xấu nhất.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Lỡ như Trường Sính khai hết tất cả thì rắc rối to, Xương Lưu Quân, ngươi đi tìm hắn đi.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Nhưng tướng gia…”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đừng bận tâm đến ta, mau nghĩ cách dò la tung tích Trường Sính, nếu cứu không được thì giết ngay, chết không đối chứng.”

Xương Lưu Quân đành phải gật đầu, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đến hôm nay mới nhận được thư từ Nghiệp Thành, bệ hạ thì đi lâu rồi, chắc là đã nhận tin từ trước, ắt là Trịnh Ngạn báo tin về.”

Xương Lưu Quân cau mày, “Tức là bệ hạ cũng biết chuyện này à?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt im lặng hồi lâu, theo tin báo của Xương Lưu Quân, Trịnh Ngạn đã có mặt trong hôm Ô Lạc Hầu Mục bị tóm cổ, nếu phát hiện manh mối, chắc chắn Trịnh Ngạn sẽ báo cho Lý Diễn Thu.

“Ta đoán Lý Diễn Thu không đến Hoài Âm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm ngâm chốc lát, nói, “Y đến Nghiệp Thành, nhất định là đến thẩm vấn Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

—o0o—

Nghiệp Thành đổ tuyết ba ngày liền, cả thế giới chìm trong sắc trắng.

Đây là ngày thứ ba Lý Diễn Thu đến Nghiệp Thành.

Sáng sớm, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh trần trụi ôm nhau ngủ, Đoàn Lĩnh quấn hết tay chân lên người Vũ Độc, da thịt đầy dấu hôn, ngủ say sưa.

“Vương đại nhân.” Thuật Luật Đoan đứng ngoài cửa gọi, “Khách hỏi ngài dậy chưa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ màng nói, “Dậy rồi, nói người chờ lát.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh chặt hơn, Thuật Luật Đoan vẫn đứng ngoài cửa, Vũ Độc nói, “Chốc nữa qua, ngươi về trước đi.”

Thuật Luật Đoan đành phải đi, Đoàn Lĩnh dụi tới dụi lui trong lòng Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc bị hắn dụi cho nóng người, bèn đè hắn xuống giường, nhấc chân Đoàn Lĩnh, từ từ đẩy vào. Đoàn Lĩnh chưa tỉnh ngủ, siết tay Vũ Độc xin y làm nhẹ lại.

Vũ Độc thỏa mãn rồi mới xốc Đoàn Lĩnh dậy, rửa mặt cho hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh nôn nóng muốn đến chỗ Lý Diễn Thu, Vũ Độc nói, “Để y chờ lát có sao đâu.”

Trên đời này chắc chỉ có mỗi mình Vũ Độc dám để vua chờ, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vừa mới nhận nhau nên không nỡ xa thôi mà, qua một thời gian nữa là ổn.”

Đêm qua Vũ Độc uống rượu, giờ còn hơi đau đầu, ngáp ngắn ngáp dài theo Đoàn Lĩnh đến đại sảnh, Lý Diễn Thu đã chờ từ lâu.

“Cứ tưởng đêm qua con về phòng sớm thì sáng dậy sớm chứ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Về phòng sớm chưa chắc đã ngủ sớm, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc xa cách hơn nửa tháng, ân ái cả đêm, sáng dậy lại làm thêm lần nữa, bây giờ vô cùng lúng túng, nói, “Đêm qua vui quá ngủ không được.”

Lúc ăn sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh thuận miệng nhắc đến công tác quản lý Nghiệp Thành, Lý Diễn Thu dường như không quan tâm tình hình Nghiệp Thành, chỉ muốn biết Đoàn Lĩnh thống trị Nghiệp Thành như thế nào, Lý Diễn Thu không hỏi kết quả của những sách lược hắn đề ra, chỉ hỏi động cơ.

“Tại sao con nghĩ rằng nên làm như vậy?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Ừm…” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Con không biết, tự nhiên nó nảy ra trong đầu thôi, dù gì thì khe núi Hắc Sơn cũng là đất hoang mà.”

Ăn xong, Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn Lý Diễn Thu đi dạo, Lý Diễn Thu thong thả đi cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người rảo bước trên đường núi sau phủ Thái thú.

“Sau này cứ để Trịnh Ngạn theo con.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vũ Độc có bận thì cũng còn người bảo vệ con.”

Trịnh Ngạn và Vũ Độc đi phía sau không nói tiếng nào.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con không yên tâm.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Không sao đâu, về cung có Tạ Hựu bảo vệ ta, cũng chẳng khác gì đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nài nỉ mãi, Lý Diễn Thu đành phải chiều ý hắn, lúc đến trước con suối, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tứ thúc muốn ngâm suối nước nóng không?”

Lý Diễn Thu vui vẻ đồng ý, Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn canh gác bên ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh hầu Lý Diễn Thu cởi đồ, bước xuống suối.

Làn da Lý Diễn Thu trắng ngần, ngâm nước nóng cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, khiến hắn nhớ lại những lần cùng cha đến nhà tắm công cộng ở Thượng Kinh. Vóc dáng Lý Diễn Thu cũng y hệt cha nhưng không có cơ bắp do tập võ quanh năm như cha, trông rất văn nhã.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con hay tới đây vừa ngâm mình vừa ngắm phong cảnh dưới núi.”

“Quả nhiên nơi nào cũng có dấu chân của hoàng nhi ta.” Lý Diễn Thu lơ đãng nhìn Nghiệp Thành dưới chân núi.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười ngại ngùng.

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Con có thấy bị trói buộc khi ta muốn dẫn con về cung không?”

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Tứ thúc đã nhận con, con phải về với người chứ.”

Đây là lời thật lòng của Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Diễn Thu là người thân duy nhất còn lại trên đời, người chú này là quan trọng nhất đối với Đoàn Lĩnh, sau Vũ Độc. Dù hoàng cung trống vắng cô đơn đến mấy, hắn cũng phải về.

Chỉ cần có Vũ Độc thì hai người vẫn có thể lẻn ra ngoài chơi bất cứ lúc nào, không sao cả.

“Ta sẽ ở lại thêm vài ngày nữa.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con theo ta về triều trước đã, chuyện còn lại tính sau.”

“Bệ hạ.”

Sau thân cây ngoài con suối, Trịnh Ngạn nhắc nhở.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn phía rừng cây, lại nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu thản nhiên nói, “Ta quyết định đưa Nhược Nhi về triều, giải Ô Lạc Hầu Mục về luôn.”

“Khoan đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tứ thúc, việc này cần bàn kỹ hơn.”

“Cần gì phải bàn nữa.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Tên giả mạo cũng chỉ ỷ vào thân phận Thái tử mà thôi.”


	179. Chương 179: Mưu sâu

Thái tử một nước sao có thể muốn đổi là đổi ngay được. Nếu Đoàn Lĩnh là con ruột của Lý Diễn Thu thì khỏi phải bàn, nhưng hai người là chú cháu, việc này còn liên quan đến tiên đế Lý Tiệm Hồng. Lý Diễn Thu nối ngôi anh mình là chuyện hết sức bình thường, Đoàn Lĩnh là con trai của Lý Tiệm Hồng, quần thần sẽ chấp nhận con của Lý Tiệm Hồng là quân vương kế tiếp của Nam Trần.

Nhưng Lý Diễn Thu không thể tùy tiện quyết định thân phận của Đoàn Lĩnh. Tuy Lý Diễn Thu là vua, song y chỉ có thể đứng ở lập trường nhân chứng trong việc chứng minh ai là cháu mình, không thể thích là đổi Thái tử.

Nói cách khác, nếu muốn phế truất Thái Diêm đã được Nam Trần thừa nhận, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh lên làm Thái tử thì phải có đầy đủ bằng chứng chứng minh Đoàn Lĩnh mới là Thái tử thật.

Trong hai ngày qua, Lý Diễn Thu và Đoàn Lĩnh đã bàn bạc nhiều lần, hiện giờ họ không có đủ bằng chứng, dù Lang Tuấn Hiệp ra mặt làm nhân chứng thì vẫn bị nghi ngờ là thông đồng, họ cần nhiều chứng cứ xác thực hơn.

Nếu không thể lấy lòng tin của cả triều văn võ trong lần đối chất đầu tiên sẽ phát sinh các vấn đề cực kỳ khó xử. Các đại thần không có bằng chứng để tin rằng Thái Diêm là giả, cũng không có cách nào thừa nhận Đoàn Lĩnh là thật. Trong lúc thu thập nhiều chứng cứ hơn, buộc phải để hai “Thái tử” ở trong cung, mãi đến khi mọi người tin tưởng mới thôi.

Có thể biến cố sẽ nảy sinh trong thời gian đó, chỉ sợ các đại thần kéo bè kết đảng, tạo cơ hội cho Mục Khoáng Đạt lợi dụng.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Lý Diễn Thu nhịn quá lâu, y sắp mất kiên nhẫn. Lý Diễn Thu cũng nóng tính y hệt Lý Tiệm Hồng, chỉ là một người bộc lộ ra mặt, một người ngấm ngầm. Thường ngày Lý Diễn Thu ôn hòa nho nhã, nhưng khi muốn giết người thì chắc chắn không nương tay.

“Tứ thúc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con chưa sẵn sàng.”

Lý Diễn Thu thở dài, xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trời vắng bóng mây, nắng đông dìu dịu.

“Vậy thì chờ chừng nào con sẵn sàng rồi mình về.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, tháng Chạp rét mướt, sắp sang năm mới mà đế vương không có mặt trong cung, làm sao cúng tổ tiên phù hộ xã tắc, nghe báo cáo công tác năm trước, dự trù kế hoạch năm sau?

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu cũng tự biết y chỉ nói mát thế thôi, bất đắc dĩ bật cười.

“Nhược Nhi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Tuy ta không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng con ở lại đây sẽ an toàn hơn.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mấy hôm nữa để Trịnh Ngạn hộ tống Tứ thúc về nhé.”

Lý Diễn Thu đứng dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ y cảm lạnh, vội lau người cho y. Lý Diễn Thu bảo Đoàn Lĩnh mặc quần áo trước, y không có đồ để thay, bèn mặc tạm áo của Vũ Độc, dắt tay Đoàn Lĩnh cùng xuống núi.

Lý Diễn Thu càng lúc càng không muốn để Đoàn Lĩnh xa mình, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn bàn chính sự với y, Lý Diễn Thu thì chỉ thích nói chuyện phiếm, Đoàn Lĩnh mè nheo mãi y mới chịu nói vài câu nghiêm túc.

“Cục diện này là do ông nội con cố ý tạo ra.” Nhắc đến tình hình hiện tại, Lý Diễn Thu giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Lý gia không bắt buộc phải dời về Tây Xuyên, đó là điều khoản giao dịch với Diêu Phục, Diêu Phục giúp triều đình bảo vệ Hà Bắc, đổi lại, khu vực phía Nam Thượng Tử sẽ về tay ông ta.”

“Thế thì tại sao Triệu Khuê nổi dậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cần tìm một người đối chọi với Diêu Phục, phòng khi thế lực của ông ta phát triển quá mạnh.” Lý Diễn Thu đáp, “Triệu Khuê xuất thân Trung Nguyên, có binh, cứ để Triệu Khuê dẫn quân đội vào Tây Xuyên, không quen địa thế thì chẳng làm được gì đâu. Đồng thời nâng đỡ Mục gia đặt chân vào Tây Xuyên, phân chia quyền lực với Triệu Khuê, ổn định triều đình.”

“Bước đầu kế hoạch kéo dài trong mười năm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trong mười năm đầu tiên, sử dụng tiền thuế thu từ Tây Xuyên bổ sung cho mặt trận phương Bắc lấy lại lãnh thổ, đẩy mạnh chiến tuyến lên Trường Thành.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới sáng tỏ, hóa ra tất cả đã được sắp đặt hoàn chỉnh từ lâu!

“Trong mười năm tiếp theo…” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chờ biên giới phía Bắc ổn định thì dời đô từ Tây Xuyên về Giang Châu, phát triển dân sinh, chuẩn bị cho công cuộc chinh phạt quy mô lớn trong mười năm cuối.”

“Nhưng kế hoạch không theo kịp biến chuyển thời cuộc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vẫn chưa hoàn thành mục tiêu trước mắt.”

“Đúng vậy.” Lý Diễn Thu thở dài, nói, “Vấn đề đã nảy sinh từ mười năm trước rồi, cơ mà, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Triệu Khuê tuy là quyền thần, nhưng suy cho cùng vẫn chỉ là bề tôi, nếu bất chấp hậu quả thì diệt trừ họ cũng được thôi, thiên hạ này thuộc về họ Lý, toàn bộ lãnh thổ này là của ta và con, hoàng nhi. Con đừng sợ họ, con mà nhân nhượng, họ sẽ được nước làm tới, tranh giành đất đai với con, cướp đoạt quyền lực của con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện điểm khác biệt lớn nhất giữa Lý Diễn Thu và Mục Khoáng Đạt là Mục Khoáng Đạt có hiểu rõ Nam Trần đến mấy vẫn không thay đổi được tư duy và phương thức làm việc của quản gia, dù lão có thật sự hoàn thành giấc mộng làm Hoàng đế cũng chẳng thể nào thanh thản xem giang sơn này như vật sở hữu của mình.

Đó chỉ là ngôi vị danh bất chính ngôn bất thuận, ngay từ đầu, quyền lực vốn đã không nằm trong tay Mục gia, đây là cơ nghiệp do tổ tiên Lý gia chiến đấu để giành lấy. Từ xưa đến nay, hiếm có quyền thần nào đảo chính mà được chết yên lành, họ không dẫn quân chinh chiến, thâu tóm non sông như Hoàng đế khai quốc, có làm gì đi nữa thì tầm nhìn vẫn bị giới hạn.

Còn Lý Diễn Thu đứng ở địa vị chủ nhân để nhìn xuống đất nước này, theo lý thuyết Đoàn Lĩnh từng học ở trường thì thiên hạ là một nhà, cái nhà ấy là của Hoàng đế.

Chỉ có người Lý gia mới có quyền sở hữu toàn bộ lãnh thổ này.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sai sót trong mười năm trước là gì?”

Lý Diễn Thu đáp, “Ông nội con bệnh nằm liệt giường, quyền lực thất thoát, khiến Mục gia lớn mạnh quá nhanh, nếu ông nội con vẫn khỏe mạnh thì có thể loại trừ rất nhiều rắc rối.”

“Nhưng sớm muộn gì Mục gia cũng sẽ lớn mạnh thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ừ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thế nên vừa xong giai đoạn thứ nhất đã phải dời đô về Giang Châu, chỉ cần được các gia tộc Giang Châu ủng hộ, chờ sau khi thâu tóm quyền lực là có thể diệt trừ lão. Sau đó, con cần phải nâng đỡ thế lực các gia tộc Giang Châu đối đầu với Hoài Âm hầu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lý Diễn Thu ngẫm nghĩ, nói, “Diêu Phục có một đứa con trai còn nhỏ, không thể đảm nhiệm trọng trách, chờ ông ta chết thì chúng ta sẽ lấy lại quyền cai trị Hoài Âm. Đến lúc đó, con lại phải tranh giành quyền lực với các gia tộc phương Nam, kết hợp vừa chèn ép vừa bồi dưỡng, đồng thời gây chia rẽ các gia tộc phương Nam và Giang Châu, không được để bất kỳ bên nào phát triển quá mạnh, dù là Tạ Hựu cũng vậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Con hiểu rồi.”

“Trị quốc thì phải biết quản thúc.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cha con nói đúng, trong mười năm này, chúng ta cần một người ủy quyền thích hợp, không thể mạo hiểm tập quyền. Dù gì thì các đại thần cũng đang bán mạng vì con, không thể đụng chạm lợi ích của họ chỉ vì củng cố vương quyền, bằng không sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ nảy sinh mâu thuẫn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con và Phí tiên sinh từng bàn về vấn đề ruộng đất, thật sự rất nan giải.”

“Bài thi của con cũng từng đề cập đến vấn đề này.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hẳn là con đã có biện pháp, con không giống ta, cha con hay ông nội con. Trong các thành viên hoàng tộc Đại Trần, chỉ có mình con từng nếm trải cuộc sống lưu lạc dân gian, có lẽ đây là ý trời. Con hiểu rõ nỗi khổ của trăm họ, thiên hạ về tay con nhất định sẽ vượt qua giai đoạn u tối này, nghênh đón thời hoàng kim.”

“Khó lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, nói, “Bao nhiêu khúc mắc đan cài, rút dây động rừng, con không biết phải bắt đầu giải quyết từ đâu.”

“Một việc bình thường còn chẳng thể giải quyết một lần là xong, huống hồ là cả một quốc gia.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con mới mười bảy thôi, còn rất nhiều thời gian sắp xếp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con chính là ân huệ mà ông trời ban cho Lý gia, ta vốn không định nói nhiều về những việc này, nhưng nói ra hết cũng tốt. Thôi, hôm nay đến gặp Ô Lạc Hầu Mục xem gã có muốn nói gì không, nhưng với hiểu biết của ta về gã thì ắt là gã sẽ không hối hận đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, không ngờ Lý Diễn Thu muốn đến gặp Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Con cho người đưa gã đến đây nhé.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ta qua gặp.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Gọi Vũ Độc theo.”

Lý Diễn Thu và Đoàn Lĩnh sang sân bên, Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn cũng được gọi đến.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang ngủ trưa, Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy cửa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp trở mình, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh, từ từ ngồi dậy.

“Ô Lạc Hầu khanh.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Tìm ngươi bấy lâu, không ngờ ngươi lại nhàn nhã ngủ ở đây.”

Lúc thấy Lý Diễn Thu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp như dao động, nét mặt như vừa đánh mất thứ gì, nhưng rất nhanh khôi phục vẻ bình thản.

“Bệ hạ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước xuống giường, chỉ mặc áo đơn, đứng trước mặt Lý Diễn Thu.

“Muốn nhắn nhủ gì không?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Thuộc hạ biết tội.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ngươi đã cho trẫm bất ngờ rất lớn.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng đứng xuôi tay.

“Ngươi tưởng trẫm sẽ cho ngươi về triều làm chứng à?” Lý Diễn Thu hời hợt nói, “Ngươi đoán sai rồi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Trẫm không cần ngươi làm chứng.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trẫm sẽ tự tay chấm dứt lỗi lầm ngu xuẩn của ngươi, hôm nay đến đây chỉ muốn xem rốt cuộc ngươi có biết ăn năn hay không.”

Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp chòng chọc.

“Hoàng nhi đã kể với trẫm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hồi còn ở Thượng Kinh, ngươi đã chăm sóc, dạy hắn đọc sách viết chữ, ngươi có công nuôi dưỡng Thái tử Đại Trần. Sau khi Thượng Kinh thất thủ, ngươi đưa Thái tử giả về, nếu lý do là bình ổn cục diện triều đình thì có thể bỏ qua, nhưng lúc phát hiện hắn còn sống, ngươi lại hạ độc mưu sát, trẫm sẽ không tha thứ cho ngươi.”

“Ta biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Nếu biết thì tự xử đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Lý Diễn Thu rút kiếm của Trịnh Ngạn, ném trước mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp khom người, nhặt trường kiếm.


	180. Chương 180: Cầu xin

“Khoan đã!” Đoàn Lĩnh vội ngăn.

Ngoại trừ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, người trong phòng đồng loạt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ai cũng biết hắn sẽ lên tiếng ngăn cản.

Lưỡi kiếm Tử Điện Kim Mang phản chiếu đôi mắt của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Tạm thời tha mạng cho gã đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Hai chú cháu vừa đoàn tụ không lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh đã làm trái ý vua, hắn thấp thỏm nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu thì đã đoán được trước.

“Tha cho gã để làm gì?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Bảo gã lập công chuộc tội à? Con không thấy gã không hề lưu luyến gì cả, chỉ muốn mau chóng được chết hay sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh âm thầm khẩn cầu Lang Tuấn Hiệp hãy lên tiếng xin tha. Nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói tiếng nào, chỉ lặng lẽ quỳ dưới đất, hai ngón tay vuốt dọc lưỡi kiếm.

Ngươi nói đi! Hãy nói ngươi sẽ lập công chuộc tội, không nói sao ta có thể cứu ngươi được?

“Con không muốn giết gã vào lúc này.” Cuối cùng, Đoàn Lĩnh bất đắc dĩ tìm đại một lý do.

“Nhưng ta muốn giết gã.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hoàng nhi, con muốn ta tha cho gã thì phải đưa ra lý do chính đáng.”

Những người có mặt ở đây đều biết tội của Lang Tuấn Hiệp là không thể đặc xá, dù hôm nay gã thoát được Lý Diễn Thu thì sau này về Giang Châu cũng sẽ bị quần thần yêu cầu xử tử. Tội này không chỉ là khi quân mà còn là khinh nhờn cả triều đình Đại Trần!

“Ngươi sẽ lập công chuộc tội.” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, quay đầu là bờ, ta không muốn giết ngươi ngay bây giờ.”

“Điện hạ cho ngươi cơ hội làm lại cuộc đời.” Lý Diễn Thu lạnh lùng nói, “Ít ra ngươi cũng phải cho hắn bậc thang leo xuống chứ, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, bằng không chuyện này truyền ra ngoài, ngươi chết là hết, nhưng sau này Thái tử điện hạ biết phải làm sao để ngẩng cao đầu với người ta?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra Lý Diễn Thu đã tức giận, mỗi khi nổi nóng, Lý Diễn Thu sẽ dùng giọng điệu mỉa mai rất bình thản nhưng cực kỳ đáng sợ.

“Đa tạ điện hạ ban ơn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Tội thần Ô Lạc Hầu Mục sẽ hối cải, lần nữa làm người.”

Nghe câu này, tảng đá trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống. Lý Diễn Thu không nói không rằng, xoay người ra khỏi phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy theo, Trịnh Ngạn lấy lại Tử Điện Kim Mang, cũng đuổi theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, áy náy ra mặt.

Vũ Độc chẳng có biểu cảm gì khác lạ, làm dấu bảo Đoàn Lĩnh mau đuổi theo Lý Diễn Thu.

Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không biết phải làm gì, việc cần quyết đoán nhưng lại do dự sẽ tự hại mình, hắn đã tự dặn lòng như vậy không biết bao nhiêu lần.

“Còn không mau đuổi theo?” Vũ Độc hối thúc.

“Ta… được rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, bất an nhìn Vũ Độc. Chưa kể Lý Diễn Thu, Vũ Độc là người bảo vệ hắn nhiều nhất, vừa rồi Đoàn Lĩnh ngăn cản Lang Tuấn Hiệp theo bản năng, giờ nghĩ lại, Vũ Độc mới là người đủ tư cách để giận hắn nhất.

“Khỏi giải thích.” Vũ Độc không muốn nghe Đoàn Lĩnh tốn thời gian phân bua, ánh mắt đượm ý cười, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta không giận, em đi đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm như đứa trẻ làm sai chuyện gì, Vũ Độc nhấn mạnh, “Không giận thật mà.”

“Vậy ta đi tìm Tứ thúc trước nhé.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đi tìm Lý Diễn Thu, Vũ Độc nhìn theo, đột nhiên nhoẻn cười, rút kiếm Liệt Quang xoay vài vòng, đẩy cửa vào phòng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi trầm ngâm trên giường, không ngờ Vũ Độc cầm kiếm quay lại.

Vũ Độc gác kiếm dưới cằm Lang Tuấn Hiệp, bắt gã ngẩng đầu.

“Tại sao lại cho hắn uống Tịch Diệt Tán?” Vũ Độc trầm giọng hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta thua rồi, thua thảm hại, truy cứu loại thuốc ta dùng nào có ý nghĩa gì nữa.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Khuyên ngươi một câu, hãy cẩn thận, chó cùng rứt giậu.”

Vũ Độc đăm đăm nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp một lát, đột ngột hỏi, “Biết tại sao ta không giết ngươi không?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời.

“Ngươi không còn chỗ đứng trong trái tim hắn nữa.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngay khoảnh khắc ngươi cầu xin tha thứ, ngươi đã thua rồi.”

“Ngươi chỉ nhờ may mắn mà thôi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Nên mới nhặt được hắn.”

“Ngươi cũng chỉ nhờ may mắn thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi tìm được hắn trước.”

Vũ Độc đút kiếm vào vỏ, xoay người đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy theo Lý Diễn Thu vào phòng khách, Lý Diễn Thu ngồi ngay ngắn, Đoàn Lĩnh thấp tha thấp thỏm, nhớ lại biện pháp đối phó lúc hắn chọc cha nổi giận, bèn bò lên giường, dè dặt kéo tay áo Lý Diễn Thu.

“Đây là lần thứ mấy con xin tha cho gã rồi?” Lý Diễn Thu nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Gã hại con phải chịu khổ bao lâu nay, tại sao con còn muốn để gã sống?”

“Con… không thể nhìn gã chết.” Đoàn Lĩnh bất đắc dĩ nói, “Dù là con chó cũng sẽ có tình cảm. Con không nên so sánh gã với chó, nhưng mà…”

“Chó nhà nuôi sẽ không cắn con.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Sẽ không hạ độc con, sẽ không vứt con xuống sông.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Có lẽ gã không muốn con chết, nếu thật sự muốn giết con thì tại sao không đâm chết con ngay trước mắt Thái Diêm? Cần gì phải tốn công hạ độc con chứ?”

Lý Diễn Thu, “Vậy là con tin rằng gã đã qua mắt mọi người để tha mạng cho con à? Oan ức lớn đến thế tại sao không nói?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra không thể bàn chuyện tình cảm với Lý Diễn Thu, bắt buộc phải có lý do thuyết phục.

“Tính cách gã xưa giờ là vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Trước kia gã cũng không muốn nói gì cả. Gã phản cha con ba lần, cha vẫn tin tưởng gã, thế nên… con cảm thấy nếu chưa làm rõ mọi việc thì không thể xử tử gã.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Bởi vì năm đó cha con không còn ai để sai khiến cả.”

“Chẳng lẽ vì không còn ai để sai khiến mà phải giao tính mạng con mình vào tay một gã có thể phản bội mình bất cứ lúc nào sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu con là cha, con thà không để ai đi đón con mình chứ nhất định không nhờ cậy một kẻ như vậy.”

“Thế bây giờ con định làm gì gã?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Lý Diễn Thu vừa đưa ra một thử thách hóc búa, phải xử trí Lang Tuấn Hiệp như thế nào, hắn phải đưa ra lý do khiến tất cả mọi người chấp thuận mới có thể giữ được mạng sống cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Dù sao đi nữa, Thái tử một nước không thể làm việc theo cảm xúc cá nhân, bằng không mai này làm sao thống trị thiên hạ, khiến muôn người nể phục? Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn vào mắt Lý Diễn Thu, hai người đều biết đây là cửa ải Đoàn Lĩnh không thể không đối mặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn rầu thở dài.

“Nếu cha con còn sống…” Lý Diễn Thu dịu giọng nói, “Chắc chắn huynh ấy sẽ không dồn ép con đến vậy, với tính tình của cha con, ắt sẽ để con thích gì làm nấy, giết gã cũng được, tha cũng chẳng sao. Nhưng cha con là cha con, Tứ thúc là Tứ thúc, hoàng nhi, không phải Tứ thúc ép buộc con, nhưng ta không muốn sau này con hối hận, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn mọi việc diễn ra mà không cách nào cứu vãn.”

“Con hiểu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chừng nào về triều con sẽ giao gã cho triều đình tuyên án, nên xử như thế nào thì xử thế đó.”

Nét mặt Lý Diễn Thu hòa hoãn hơn nhiều, nói, “Hai ngày nữa ta phải về thôi.”

“Tứ thúc.” Tuy Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn xa Lý Diễn Thu, nhưng hắn sợ nếu Lý Diễn Thu không về, có trời mới biết Mục Khoáng Đạt và Thái Diêm khuấy động sóng gió cỡ nào.

“Đúng là người phải về.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, nói.

Lý Diễn Thu gật đầu.

“Hoàng nhi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đầu xuân năm sau công việc vơi bớt, con hãy về Giang Châu báo cáo công tác, bằng không ta sẽ không yên lòng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đồng ý, hôm ấy hai chú cháu trò chuyện rất lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh cho Lý Diễn Thu biết âm mưu của Mục Khoáng Đạt, lại sợ Tứ thúc mất thể diện nên Đoàn Lĩnh không dám kể cho y suy đoán của Vũ Độc, dù gì đó cũng là bí mật thâm cung, thân thiết đến mấy cũng không nên tùy tiện nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ ám chỉ là sợ rằng Mục Khoáng Đạt âm thầm cấu kết với Mục Cẩm Chi, xác nhận Lý Diễn Thu hiểu vấn đề rồi mới yên tâm.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hiện tại có Tạ Hựu trông coi hoàng cung, anh em nhà lão không giở trò được đâu, con không phải lo.”

Hôm nay là ngày thứ mười hai Lý Diễn Thu ở Nghiệp Thành, thời điểm lạnh nhất của mùa đông sắp đến, nửa tháng nữa, quan đạo phương Bắc sẽ bị phong tỏa, nếu bây giờ Lý Diễn Thu không về thì chỉ có thể trú đông ở Nghiệp Thành.

Hai người quyết định ngày mai Lý Diễn Thu sẽ lên đường về kinh. Đêm đó, Lý Diễn Thu muốn Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ cùng mình, năm sau về triều, có lẽ sẽ không còn cơ hội này nữa.

Đêm trước khi đi, hai chú cháu nằm trên giường trò chuyện, không ai muốn ngủ. Đoàn Lĩnh gối đầu lên tay mình, nghiêng người ngắm gương mặt Lý Diễn Thu. Lý Diễn Thu thanh tao nho nhã, không hào hùng khí khái do chinh chiến quanh năm như cha, Lý Diễn Thu có sự uy nghiêm ngầm trong xương cốt, dù nhắm mắt vẫn có thể khiến người ta không dám mạo phạm.

Tứ thúc không có con nối dõi, đã nhiều năm như vậy, quần thần không thể không bàn tán, Lý Diễn Thu cũng không thể không biết, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy không nên đào sâu vào chuyện này. Chỉ nghe vài câu, Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết Lý Diễn Thu không thích Hoàng hậu Mục Cẩm Chi một chút nào.

“Hoàng nhi, con thấy Hoàng hậu là người như thế nào?” Lý Diễn Thu đang nhắm mắt, đột ngột hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Tốt lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh chưa được tiếp xúc nhiều với Mục Cẩm Chi, cũng chưa bị Mục Cẩm Chi chĩa mũi nhọn vào, có lẽ vì hắn thường đi chung với Mục Khánh.

“Tứ thúc muốn tuyển phi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Có con là đủ rồi, sinh thêm làm gì.”

Trong lịch sử, đế vương có quá nhiều người thừa kế chưa khi nào có kết cục tốt, không những tự nồi da xáo thịt mà còn liên lụy vô số triều thần. Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh thầm mong Lý Diễn Thu có con, Hoàng tử hay Công chúa gì cũng được, trong cung sẽ sôi nổi hơn, sống như Tứ thúc bây giờ quá cô quạnh.

Đương nhiên, xuất phát từ lòng riêng, nếu Lý Diễn Thu có con trai, Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ không phải bận tâm việc thừa kế, làm Thái tử một thời gian, mai này lên ngôi rồi lập con trai của Lý Diễn Thu làm Thái tử, hắn cùng Vũ Độc vui vẻ ra ngoài chu du.

“Có con nít thì trong cung náo nhiệt hơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Con thích thì tự sinh đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nhíu mày, nói, “Thích bao nhiêu sinh bấy nhiêu, Tứ thúc trông con cho con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, thiếu niên mười ba mười bốn đã được làm mai rồi, năm xưa cha cũng có hỏi hắn đã thích con gái nhà ai không, lỡ như tiếp theo Lý Diễn Thu nói về triều rồi lo việc hôn nhân cho hắn thì phải làm sao đây?


	181. Chương 181: Dân sinh

Đoàn Lĩnh suy đi nghĩ lại, định trả lời hắn cũng không muốn có con, nhưng sợ chọc Lý Diễn Thu giận nữa. Nếu hắn cưới Thái tử phi thì quá bất công với cô gái ấy, càng thêm bất công với Vũ Độc.

Lý Diễn Thu chờ một hồi không nghe Đoàn Lĩnh nói gì, mở mắt nhìn hắn, nhẹ nhàng xoa mặt hắn, hỏi, “Sao thế? Con không vui à?”

“Không phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh khó xử nói, “Con… chưa sẵn sàng.”

“Ta chỉ đùa chút thôi mà.” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Con không muốn lấy vợ đúng không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh dứt khoát đáp, “Vâng.”

“Vậy thì tùy ý con.” Lý Diễn Thu thản nhiên nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Được hả Tứ thúc?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi dò.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Tứ thúc ghét nhất là phải cưới người mình không thích, chẳng lúc nào được vui vẻ, cảm giác tù túng như ngồi trong nhà lao vậy, thế nên ta sẽ không ép buộc con. Lúc cha con còn sống cũng có nói sau này con thích gì thì cứ làm nấy, nếu con thật sự không muốn làm Hoàng đế thì đành phải thả con đi thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm chầm lấy Lý Diễn Thu, không nói nên lời.

Lý Diễn Thu mỉm cười, lắc đầu. Đoàn Lĩnh biết Lý Diễn Thu rất cam chịu khi nói những lời này, hắn muốn đi thì đi, tự do thanh thản, vậy giang sơn này biết tìm ai gánh vác? Chẳng phải lại ném về cho Lý Diễn Thu à?

“Năm xưa, cha con và ta đùn đẩy ngai vua cả buổi trời.” Lý Diễn Thu xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, thấp giọng nói, “Ta không dám nhận, ta sợ ta làm vua rồi thì huynh ấy không còn lý do gì để về triều nữa, lúc đó chỉ có một mình Tứ thúc lẻ loi trong cung, thằng nhóc con coi như có lương tâm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, dụi tới dụi lui trong lòng Lý Diễn Thu, bỗng thấy quyết định của mình là vô cùng ích kỷ đối với Lý gia.

Trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh ngổn ngang trăm mối, có lúc hắn muốn vứt bỏ tất cả, theo Vũ Độc đến một nơi phong cảnh nên thơ sống đời bình yên. Đoàn Lĩnh trằn trọc đến gần sáng mới thiếp đi, ngủ chưa được bao lâu thì bị tiếng động ngoài phòng đánh thức.

“Đến giờ xuất phát rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn gọi vọng vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh mơ màng nhổm dậy, Lý Diễn Thu đã rửa mặt thay áo xong, đang đứng ở cửa căn dặn Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc nghiêm túc nghe, thi thoảng đáp “vâng”.

“Khỏi cần tiễn.” Lý Diễn Thu nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Muốn tiễn cơ.” Đoàn Lĩnh chưa tỉnh ngủ, ôm cột nói.

Vũ Độc lấy áo lông cừu quấn Đoàn Lĩnh, phái đội quân hai trăm người hộ tống, Lý Diễn Thu cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, Trịnh Ngạn theo sát bên, Lang Tuấn Hiệp được tiện đường mang về Giang Châu.

Đoàn Lĩnh kiềm nén không nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nói lời từ biệt Lý Diễn Thu, nhắc đi nhắc lại là phải cẩn thận, còn dặn dò Trịnh Ngạn đủ việc. Đoàn Lĩnh tiễn đến cổng Nam Nghiệp Thành, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con về đi, đầu xuân gặp lại, con mà tiến lên thêm bước nữa là phải về với ta đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải dừng chân, muốn nói lại thôi. Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Về rồi ta viết thư cho con, chờ ta.”

Dứt lời, Lý Diễn Thu giục ngựa phóng vào quan đạo, bỏ xa đội ngũ hộ tống.

Vị Hoàng đế này đúng là tùy hứng hết chỗ nói, Lý Diễn Thu vừa đi, mọi người hốt hoảng, vội vã đuổi theo, Trịnh Ngạn chưa kịp tạm biệt cũng thúc ngựa chạy theo, hai trăm tướng sĩ Nghiệp Thành bám sát phía sau. Đoàn Lĩnh đang cười, chợt thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp trên lưng ngựa nghiêng đầu nhìn mình.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói tiếng nào, ánh mắt hai người vừa chạm nhau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lập tức quay đầu ngựa, bỏ đi.

“Đi cả rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Về thôi.” Vũ Độc nhảy lên ngựa, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh về Nghiệp Thành.

Mùa đông đã đến, Lý Diễn Thu vừa đi, Nghiệp Thành đổ tuyết ba ngày ba đêm, Đoàn Lĩnh không đi đâu được, bèn bắt tay giải quyết công việc bị trì hoãn mấy ngày qua.

Lúc đến đây, Lý Diễn Thu khoác áo choàng, đội mũ, không ai thấy mặt, sau đó Vũ Độc điều hết thị vệ trong phủ ra ngoài, y cùng Trịnh Ngạn đích thân canh gác và chăm lo sinh hoạt hằng ngày của Lý Diễn Thu, tránh để lộ tiếng gió. Đám người Lâm Vận Tề không hề biết Hoàng đế Đại Trần từng đặt chân đến Nghiệp Thành.

“Đêm qua hai người nói gì vậy?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Có nói gì đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chỉ ngủ thôi.”

Vũ Độc không tin, hỏi, “Chỉ ngủ thôi à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ hồi sáng Lý Diễn Thu có nói gì đó với Vũ Độc, có lẽ Vũ Độc đã đoán được chút ít.

“Đêm qua ta nằm mơ.” Đoàn Lĩnh thích thú dựa Vũ Độc, lật báo cáo xem.

Vũ Độc đang uống trà, nhướn mày. Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mơ thấy huynh mặc áo cưới đỏ đứng bên cạnh ta.”

Vũ Độc suýt phun hết trà, Đoàn Lĩnh sờ soạng lồng ngực Vũ Độc, nói, “Huynh mặc áo cưới đẹp lắm đó.”

Vũ Độc đỏ mặt, nói, “Lão gia nhà em sẽ không tô son trét phấn cài trâm vấn tóc đâu, dẹp ý nghĩ đó đi, ghê quá!”

“Đâu có cài trâm vấn tóc tô son trét phấn.” Đoàn Lĩnh ôm eo Vũ Độc, nằm nhoài trên người y, nói, “Chỉ mặc phượng bào, búi tóc, bái thiên địa với một tiểu Hoàng đế thôi mà.”

“Tiểu Hoàng đế là ai?” Vũ Độc mỉm cười, dịu dàng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh trong lòng mình.

“Huynh nghĩ đến ai thì là người đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, ngồi thẳng lên, nghiêm túc đọc bản kế hoạch, chợt nhớ đến những vấn đề Phí Hoằng Đức đã đề cập trước lúc vào đông. Cái miệng xúi quẩy của Tần Lang nói trúng phóc, đầu xuân hắn phải về, quan viên hết đến rồi đi, nào có ai xem Hà Bắc là mái nhà thật sự, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh biết chỉ có như vậy mới có thể thúc đẩy Hà Bắc phát triển.

“Gọi các quan đến đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh dặn thuộc hạ.

Lát sau, Lâm Vận Tề, Vương Tranh, Phí Hoằng Đức, Nghiêm Địch và Thi Thích có mặt đầy đủ. Hơn mười ngày không triệu tập, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ các thuộc hạ phỏng đoán linh tinh, nói, “Mấy ngày qua hơi mệt, người Bạch Hổ Đường, môn phái của Hiệu úy đến thăm nên bỏ bê chính sự vài hôm.”

Mọi người gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh biết không thể giấu việc có khách đến, dù gì cũng đã phái hai trăm người hộ tống, phải bịa một lý do phủ đầu trước.

Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Vừa nhận được thư của Thừa tướng, mới gửi đến hồi trưa.”

Trùng hợp thế sao? Đoàn Lĩnh nhận thư, không mở xem ngay, nói, “Hôm nay mời các vị đến đây là để phổ biến những công tác đầu xuân, Phí tiên sinh và ta đã thảo dự án, tiên sinh sẽ giải thích.”

Phí Hoằng Đức đã chuẩn bị trước, nghe vậy thì gật đầu, hàn huyên với mọi người vài câu rồi tổng kết tình hình Nghiệp Thành những năm vừa qua.

Tuy Phí Hoằng Đức không có chức quan nhưng ông ta là cố vấn cấp cao của Đoàn Lĩnh, rất được tôn trọng. Nhân lúc Phí Hoằng Đức trình bày, Đoàn Lĩnh lén mở thư đọc.

Quả nhiên, Trường Sính chưa về Nghiệp Thành, cũng không về Giang Châu, không rõ tung tích. Mục Khoáng Đạt phái người đến muốn giải Ô Lạc Hầu Mục về tra khảo.

“Ai đến? Đang ở đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngắt lời Phí Hoằng Đức.

Lâm Vận Tề đáp, “Là một gia thần của phủ Thừa tướng.”

“Có che mặt không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Lâm Vận Tề đáp, “Có cần gọi vào không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác có gì đó không ổn, nếu muốn giải Lang Tuấn Hiệp về thì tại sao không để Xương Lưu Quân đến? Hay là Xương Lưu Quân đã đến nhưng không ra mặt?

“Để hắn chờ đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cứ nói tiếp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc trao đổi ánh mắt, Vũ Độc đứng dậy, ra ngoài gặng hỏi lính đưa tin.

Trong phòng, Phí Hoằng Đức tiếp tục đề tài, Nghiệp Thành nghèo khó quá lâu, công nông thương không phát triển, nguyên do lớn nhất là vì người Nguyên liên tục đánh cướp, cắt đứt tuyến đường giao thương, vơ vét vật tư. Hiện giờ, Thái thú và Hiệu úy mới nhậm chức đại chiến hai trận đẩy lùi người Nguyên, qua lại thân thiết với nước Liêu, tranh thủ thời gian nghỉ dưỡng sức.

“Trước đây không lâu…” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Lão phu và Thái thú đại nhân đã sàng lọc những ngành nghề cần thúc đẩy và phương thức thích hợp với Nghiệp Thành, có ghi ra đây, mời các vị cho ý kiến.”

“Tốt lắm, mời các phó tướng đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Thuộc hạ đi gọi hai phó tướng, hai phó tướng hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh rồi ngồi nghe báo cáo.

“Đầu tiên là nuôi trồng và chăn thả.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Năm nào cũng có số lượng lớn dân chúng từ Đông Bắc đổ vào Nghiệp Thành, họ săn bắn để kiếm ăn, không thể để họ săn thú trong khu vực Nghiệp Thành. Khoảng bốn vạn người không quen lối sống nơi đây, nuôi trồng và chăn thả là hai nghề thích hợp nhất với họ, chúng ta có thể sử dụng bốn nghìn khoảnh đất phía Tây Nam Nghiệp Thành, Tầm Thủy và sông Thiên Sa để tiến hành chăn nuôi, đến đầu mùa đông năm sau sẽ có đủ gia súc để lấy thịt, lông và sản phẩm phụ để mua bán.”

“Thứ hai là tận dụng quặng mỏ ở phía Đông và Đông Nam thành Hà Gian, cho người khai thác quặng, phát triển luyện kim và rèn sắt.”

“Thứ ba, chắc chắn không thể thiếu lĩnh vực trồng trọt, nhưng không thể rập khuôn như trước, nhiều người ít đất, lãng phí sức lao động. Đầu xuân, chúng ta sẽ thu lại ruộng đất để quy hoạch.”

“Lấy con giống đâu ra?” Thi Thích hỏi, “Quan phủ cung cấp à? Mình đâu có nhiều tiền như vậy.”

“Triều đình sẽ trợ cấp.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Không cần lo về tài chính, năm đầu chúng ta sẽ mua con giống từ Hoài Âm.”

“Thứ tư là đào ao nuôi cá và phát triển lâm nghiệp.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Chúng ta sẽ chặn một số khu vực sông làm vùng nuôi cá, các hộ có thể tự do lên kế hoạch nuôi trồng rồi đến trình báo. Qua mùa đông thì kêu gọi dân phu trông coi lâm trường, nhưng năm đầu chưa có nhiều gỗ, cần thực hiện song song với phát triển ngư nghiệp.”

Mọi người đặt nghi vấn, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa suy nghĩ việc lá thư, vừa giải đáp thắc mắc về các vấn đề như phân công như thế nào, cách thức truy cứu trách nhiệm… hắn và Phí Hoằng Đức đã cân nhắc trước những câu hỏi này. Trên thực tế, hai người chỉ phân chia lại nguồn tài nguyên chứ không thu hồi quyền sở hữu ruộng đất từ chủ đất, sau đó đặt lại tiêu chuẩn cho nông dân thuê đất.

Quan phủ lấy bốn phần tiền thuế đất từ bảy phần đất cho thuê, ba phần thuế còn lại xem như tiền trợ cấp cho chủ đất.

Thâm hụt thì lấy tiền từ nuôi trồng, chăn nuôi, lâm nghiệp và ngư nghiệp đắp vào, lý tưởng nhất là còn dư một ít tiền để mua kim loại. Mua rồi phải xử lý như thế nào thì tính sau, trước hết phải đổi vũ khí cho quân Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian đã.

Gộp cả số lượng dân chạy nạn thì Nghiệp Thành hiện có gần mười vạn người, chỉ cần thu xếp ổn thỏa thì sẽ thuận lợi vượt qua mùa đông năm nay. Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ buồn vì đầu xuân hắn phải về, e là không thấy được thành quả.

Nghi vấn ít dần, Phí Hoằng Đức thấy vấn đề nào khó giải quyết sẽ ghi chú lại, họp xong, Đoàn Lĩnh bảo Vương Tranh đi kiểm kê số lượng các hộ để bắt đầu phân chia khu vực hoạt động, sẵn sàng tiến hành tân pháp.

Thảo luận cả buổi chiều, Đoàn Lĩnh nhức đầu, nhưng cuối cùng cũng phổ biến xong kế hoạch. Vũ Độc vào đại sảnh ngay lúc tan họp.

“Xong chưa?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Xong rồi, không có vấn đề gì đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy các quan định hành lễ với Vũ Độc, bèn bảo họ cứ về, lễ nghi rườm rà, dặn Tôn Đình đóng cửa rồi hỏi, “Sao rồi?”

“Chỉ có một người đến.” Vũ Độc nói, “Toàn nói vớ vẩn, ta nghi là Xương Lưu Quân cũng đến.”

“Không lẽ sáng nay gã tình cờ gặp Tứ thúc rời thành nên đi theo?” Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ đến trường hợp đó, bắt đầu căng thẳng.


	182. Chương 182: Hiểm cảnh

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng nhìn nhau.

“Ta muốn ra ngoài xem sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đi đâu?” Vũ Độc nói, “Tuyết lớn lắm, không chừng họ đã đến Hoài Âm rồi.”

Không biết tại sao, Đoàn Lĩnh có linh cảm bất an mãnh liệt, đứng ngồi không yên, hệt như cảm giác lúc cha rời Thượng Kinh. Nhưng Lý Diễn Thu có Trịnh Ngạn bảo vệ và quân Nghiệp Thành hộ tống, lại đi quan đạo, đó là một trong những con đường an toàn nhất phương Bắc.

Chạy qua Lăng Thủy là đến Hoài Âm, tiếp tục chạy hướng Đông Nam là đến Trường Giang, hẳn là sẽ không có vấn đề gì đâu.

“Được rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thừa nhận mình lo quá hóa loạn, phải suy nghĩ kỹ càng. Hai người ngồi trong phòng ngắm tuyết, Vũ Độc đột ngột hỏi, “Em nghi ngờ Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn ám sát à?’

“Ừm…” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Khoan phân tích động cơ ra tay, huynh thấy lão có làm được không?”

“Lão không có nhiều thuộc hạ đến thế.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Ảnh đội không nghe lệnh lão, Mục gia không có quân đội riêng, làm sao ám sát được.”

“Vậy thì Xương Lưu Quân đi đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ai biết, chắc chỉ bám đuôi theo dõi thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mà dù gã biết thì có sao đâu, lần này về mình cũng đâu định giấu diếm nữa. Suy cho cùng, Mục Khoáng Đạt giết chú em cũng có được lợi gì đâu.”

“Mục tướng muốn xác định Trường Sính lọt vào tay ai.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu rơi vào tay Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm sẽ dùng Trường Sính để áp chế lão, một khi ta và Tứ thúc về kinh thành, chẳng phải Mục tướng sẽ gặp họa sao?”

“Nhưng hiện tại không ai biết tung tích của Trường Sính.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đoán rất có thể Trường Sính đã bị Ô Lạc Hầu Mục giết, em không thấy dáng vẻ tỏ ra thần bí của gã à, cạy miệng không nói, ai biết gã nghĩ gì.”

“Gã còn nói gì khác không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc lắc đầu, ung dung đi vài bước, bỗng dưng nói, “Câu cuối gã nói là coi chừng chó cùng rứt giậu, không biết ám chỉ ai.”

“Thái cẩu à?” Tim Đoàn Lĩnh thót lên cổ, “Hay Mục tướng?”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày.

“Phân tích việc Trường Sính trước đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trường Sính chưa về Giang Châu, cũng không lọt vào tay Tứ thúc, nếu có thì người đã nói rồi. Nếu Trường Sính còn sống thì ắt là đã bị Diêu Phục hoặc Ảnh đội bắt.”

“Không phải Diêu Phục.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lúc ở thành Lạc Nhạn, chỉ có mỗi Trịnh Ngạn là người bên phe ông ta.”

“Vậy thì chỉ còn hai trường hợp.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Một là Trường Sính đã bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp giết, hai là bị Ảnh đội bắt.”

“Em thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt có nghĩ như vậy không?” Vũ Độc cau mày, hỏi.

“Chỉ có hai trường hợp đó thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sau khi nghe Xương Lưu Quân kể lại, nhất định lão cũng sẽ suy luận giống chúng ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu rõ suy nghĩ của Mục Khoáng Đạt, nói với Vũ Độc, “Chắc chắn lão sẽ đoán theo hướng này, trước hết là đặt giả thiết Trường Sính bị Ảnh đội bắt về Giang Châu, giao cho Thái Diêm tra khảo, vậy thì Thái Diêm sẽ biết Mục tướng ôm lòng mưu phản và Mục tướng đã biết Thái Diêm giả mạo.”

“Đúng.” Vũ Độc nói, “Làm vậy tức là ép Mục Khoáng Đạt ra tay sớm hơn dự định.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, suy nghĩ một hồi, nói, “Thái Diêm đã biết bí mật, lão chỉ còn cách ám sát, Tứ thúc ta lại không có ở Giang Châu, đây là thời điểm tốt nhất để ra tay.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Em có chắc sau khi bị Thái Diêm bắt, Trường Sính sẽ khai ra hết không? Dù Trường Sính có khai báo toàn bộ, tên giả mạo cũng không dám để bệ hạ thẩm vấn Trường Sính đâu, một khi mọi chuyện bị phanh phui, hắn sẽ bị liên lụy.”

“Đúng vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nói, “Nếu ta là Thái cẩu, ta sẽ không tự chuốc lấy rắc rối, nên hãy xét đến trường hợp thứ hai, nếu Trường Sính bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp giết thì sao? Lang Tuấn Hiệp biết nếu bắt Trường Sính thì chỉ phiền phức thêm, giữ không được, thả không xong, thế là giết hắn, vậy thì Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ nghi ngờ bóng gió, cho rằng Trường Sính lọt vào tay Thái Diêm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ mà lạnh sống lưng, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang ép Mục tướng ra tay! Nước cờ này quá độc! Giết Trường Sính sẽ khiến Mục tướng nghi ngờ, ăn ngủ không yên, phải phát động kế hoạch sớm hơn. Nhưng chúng ta đã làm xáo trộn cục diện Lang Tuấn Hiệp bày ra, bệ hạ đến Nghiệp Thành là cơ hội trời ban để Mục tướng ám sát!”

Chỉ cần Mục Khoáng Đạt có đủ thuộc hạ, để Xương Lưu Quân cầm chân Trịnh Ngạn thì rất có thể sẽ ám sát thành công. Giết Lý Diễn Thu rồi bắt Lang Tuấn Hiệp về đối chất với Tiền Thất giữa triều sẽ khiến địa vị Thái tử bị lung lay!

Đây chính là chiêu chó cùng rứt giậu, nếu trót lọt, kẻ hưởng lợi nhiều nhất là Mục Khoáng Đạt!

Vũ Độc cau mày, nói, “Nhưng chỉ trông chờ vào một mình Xương Lưu Quân thì không thể ám sát được bệ hạ. Ngoại trừ Xương Lưu Quân, Mục Khoáng Đạt đâu còn thuộc hạ nào khác đủ sức làm thích khách, lão chỉ phái đi có hai người, đâu còn ai nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm một lát, nhíu tít mày, hỏi, “Huynh có chắc là Mục Khoáng Đạt không còn thuộc hạ thích khách nào khác không?”

“Mục Khoáng Đạt quyền nghiêng triều chính.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em tưởng triều đình không kiêng dè lão sao? Nhưng lão rất khôn ngoan, Mục gia không dám thu nhận nhiều môn khách, vậy nên mới không bị ông nội em dè chừng. Nếu lão nuôi quân đội riêng ở kinh thành, Tạ Hựu sẽ không để yên đâu.”

“Lúc ở Tây Xuyên cũng không có à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Mục phủ tuy nhiều người nhưng không hề có quân đội riêng hay thích khách, em cũng thấy mà.”

“Nếu lão nuôi quân ở nơi khác thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh đặt giả thiết, “Nhưng chưa bao giờ huy động?”

“Lão xuất thân trí thức Tây Xuyên.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Làm quan lâu năm, triều đình đã biết tường tận gốc gác, lão không thể qua mặt triều đình để nuôi quân ở bản địa hay nơi nào khác, huống hồ, thích khách cần có chuyên gia huấn luyện. Trên đất Đại Trần, không có tổ chức thích khách nào có thể che giấu Bạch Hổ Đường…”

Nói đến đó, Vũ Độc chợt nghĩ đến điều gì, đổi nét mặt, xoay người lao ra cửa.

“Chờ đã! Vũ Độc!” Đoàn Lĩnh cuống quýt chạy theo.

“Em chờ ở đây.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh vừa nhớ ra việc gì phải không?”

Vũ Độc chạy đến chuồng ngựa như cơn gió, Lý Diễn Thu đã cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, y chọn con ngựa tốt nhất, đứng xuất thần trong chốc lát, Đoàn Lĩnh đuổi đến, kéo cương ngựa.

“Huynh biết Mục tướng có nuôi thích khách đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng hỏi, “Là ai vậy?”

Vũ Độc ngơ ngẩn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cuống cuồng, “Điểm binh! Điều động toàn quân! Ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ! Nghe ta!”

Cả phủ Thái thú dậy sóng, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến đại sảnh gọi Thuật Luật Đoan. Thuật Luật Đoan đang tán gẫu với Phí Hoằng Đức, nghe gọi thì hối hả mang giày vào, đuổi theo.

Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi, “Đại nhân đi đâu?”

“Không có thời gian giải thích.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng dặn dò Phí Hoằng Đức, “Có việc khẩn cấp phải ra ngoài, trong thời gian này, giao toàn quyền quản lý Nghiệp Thành cho tiên sinh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhét con dấu riêng và ấn Thái thú vào tay Phí Hoằng Đức. Lúc ra trước phủ, Thuật Luật Đoan đã dắt ngựa đến, Đoàn Lĩnh mặc giáp da, phóng lên ngựa, Vũ Độc bước ra.

“Em không được đi!” Vũ Độc quát, “Nguy hiểm lắm!”

“Huynh đi đâu ta theo đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Triệu tập tất cả tướng sĩ Nghiệp Thành.”

Vũ Độc im lặng một hồi, Đoàn Lĩnh đưa mũ giáp cho y, Vũ Độc đổi ý, đội mũ giáp, quát, “Châm lửa! Thông báo cho Hà Gian đến cứu viện!”

Đây là lần đầu tiên đài phong hỏa được thắp sáng từ lúc vào đông, Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ phòng tuyến báo động lại được dùng cho tình huống này. Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh chia nhau chạy đến quân doanh phía Tây và Đông thành, gọi toàn bộ tướng sĩ, dặn binh lính thắp sáng tất cả đài phong hỏa dọc đường đến Hà Gian, lệnh cho Tần Lang huy động toàn quân Hà Gian xuôi Nam theo quan đạo.

—o0o—

Tuyết lông ngỗng phủ trắng đất trời, mặt trời xuống núi, tầng mây nặng nề hắt ánh tà dương đỏ rực sắc máu.

Đội ngũ của Lý Diễn Thu gặp trận tuyết lớn trăm năm có một, phải tạm dừng ở trạm dịch dưới chân núi. Gió thốc dữ dội, mặt sông đóng băng, chờ gió tuyết ngừng, băng đủ dày là có thể vượt sông, sau đó chạy đến phía Đông dãy núi Ngọc Hành là đến Hoài Âm.

Trong trạm dịch đông nghịt khách qua đường từ Nam đến Bắc, có người từ Hà Bắc xuôi Nam, có người chạy lên phương Bắc đón năm mới, trong trạm đặt mười chậu than, các nhóm khách quây quần thành cụm uống rượu trò chuyện, chờ tuyết ngừng rồi tiếp tục hành trình.

“Lão gia.” Trịnh Ngạn vòng ra sau bình phong, đặt hộp thức ăn trước mặt Lý Diễn Thu, nói, “Không thể qua sông, băng quá mỏng.”

Lý Diễn Thu không ngờ mình bị cầm chân ở đây, thân là con trời mà không thể làm trái ý trời.

“Uống rượu đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói với Trịnh Ngạn, “Cả chặng đường chưa được uống giọt nào, chắc bứt rứt lắm nhỉ.”

“Đến Hoài Âm rồi uống.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ở đây chỉ có Thiêu Đao Tử, uống nóng người thêm.”

Dọc đường, Trịnh Ngạn luôn đề cao cảnh giác, không dám uống rượu, sợ hỏng việc. Tuy thường ngày hay bị Lý Diễn Thu bắt bẻ nhưng trong thời khắc then chốt, hai chủ tớ vô cùng ăn ý.

“Những người khác đâu?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Đã sắp xếp chỗ nghỉ cho họ rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp.

Lo ăn uống ngủ nghỉ cho hơn hai trăm người không phải chuyện đơn giản, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ Lý Diễn Thu gặp nguy hiểm nên phái quân tinh nhuệ Nghiệp Thành theo hộ tống. Trịnh Ngạn cho họ dựng trại ở khu đất hoang phía sau trạm dịch, phân công nhau thay phiên tuần tra.

Khách trong trạm dịch đều biết người sau bức bình phong có địa vị cao nên không dám làm phiền, may mà hai chủ tớ này không khó tính, hai ngày qua cũng chẳng thấy nói năng gì. Có người đưa rượu vào tính nịnh hót vài câu thì bị Trịnh Ngạn trả về.

Các nhóm khách sôi nổi phỏng đoán, có lẽ vị này là quan địa phương trên đường về kinh, hoặc có lẽ là Huyện lệnh đến viếng thăm Hoài Âm hầu. Quân Nghiệp Thành tuần tra bên ngoài được huấn luyện rất tốt, không quấy nhiễu dân, mặc mũ giáp đặc chế khiến mọi người nổi máu tò mò bàn tán.


	183. Chương 183: Ám sát

Các vị khách bàn về những thay đổi của Hà Bắc trong năm qua, trong số đó, có một đội thương buôn từ phía Tây đi tuyến đường núi Định Quân, chờ gió tuyết vơi dần rồi tiếp tục đến quận Hà Bắc. Nội dung cuộc trò chuyện giữa khách qua đường và đội thương buôn lọt vào tai Lý Diễn Thu.

Trọng tâm câu chuyện không phải Hà Bắc đã từ từ khôi phục sức sống, không phải việc triều đình ban đãi ngộ tốt mà là Hiệu úy Hà Bắc Vũ Độc dẫn bốn nghìn binh mã Nghiệp Thành và Hà Gian hai lần đẩy lùi sáu vạn đại quân người Nguyên.

Trong ba năm qua, từ sau khi Lý Tiệm Hồng băng hà, cuối cùng Đại Trần cũng có một vị tướng có thể đối đầu trực diện với giặc Hồ phương Bắc. Mùa đông chín năm trước, phương Bắc báo tin binh biến, Bắc Lương Vương Lý Tiệm Hồng bị tước binh quyền, hai phó tướng được điều động về trấn thủ Đồng Quan và Ngọc Bích Quan, làm lá chắn phương Bắc.

Sau khi Thượng Kinh thất thủ, Gia Luật Đại Thạch tử trận, nước Liêu bị người Nguyên liên tục quấy nhiễu, lãnh địa bị lấn chiếm, phòng tuyến phương Bắc của Đại Trần sắp phải đối mặt quân Nguyên, người trong nước hoang mang lo sợ. Bây giờ quân Hà Bắc quật khởi khiến không ít người thấy được hy vọng.

“Ngươi thấy hắn là người như thế nào?” Lý Diễn Thu bình thản hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn ngồi phía sau Lý Diễn Thu, đáp, “Cầm lên được, để xuống được, rộng lượng hệt như tiên đế.”

Khách lữ hành ngoài bình phong đang thảo luận đến Thái thú Hà Bắc Vương Sơn, tức là Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Diễn Thu nghe một hồi, bất chợt nhớ chuyện xưa.

“Gọi một người vào đây.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Trịnh Ngạn ra ngoài bắt chuyện, mời người trong trạm dịch uống rượu rồi gọi một người bán hàng rong vào sau bình phong.

Lý Diễn Thu khách sáo mời trà người bán hàng rong họ Vương, hàn huyên vài câu, Lý Diễn Thu tự giới thiệu mình họ Lý, là sử quan từ Sơn Đông xuôi Nam về Giang Châu chép sử.

Lý Diễn Thu có khí chất của văn nhân, người bán hàng rong tin ngay, vui vẻ cười nói về các phong tục phía Tây, đa số có liên quan đến người Đảng Hạng và người Liêu.

“Cớ sao huynh đài lại đến Hà Bắc thế?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Vợ ta gửi thư.” Người bán hàng rong nói, “Viết rằng Hà Bắc miễn thuế, Thái thú đang chiêu mộ đội buôn, chuẩn bị đầu xuân sang năm buôn bán với Sơn Đông, Sơn Tây.”

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Tình hình Hà Bắc bây giờ ra sao?”

“Ổn lắm.” Người bán hàng rong đáp, “Ít ra thì ổn hơn phương Nam, phương Nam đánh thuế quá nặng, từ ngày dời đô vào Tây Xuyên, triều đình đã tăng thuế mười năm ròng. Người ta nói Thái thú mới nhậm chức tự dùng tiền túi phát lương cho binh sĩ, hẳn không phải loại người vơ vét mồ hôi nước mắt của dân. Chắc là triều đình cũng sốt ruột, nếu Hà Bắc sụp đổ, mọi người tháo chạy thì không thể chiêu binh, lấy gì mà đánh người Nguyên?”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Dù gì cũng phải có người trấn thủ phương Bắc.”

“Đúng thế.” Người bán hàng rong nói, “Không biết thiên tử có dự định gì, chừng nào khai chiến.”

Lý Diễn Thu dùng trà thay rượu kính một chén rồi mời người bán hàng rong ra ngoài. Vừa về chỗ, người bán hàng rong liền kể với bạn bè rằng người sau bình phong là sử quan, chỉ hỏi thăm tình hình dọc đường, không sao cả.

“Tính tình hắn mềm mỏng.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhân từ nhẹ dạ, nếu làm vua thời bình thì không còn gì bằng.”

Trịnh Ngạn không dám đánh giá, Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Gã trong phòng củi sao rồi?”

“Đưa thức ăn rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Ta mới qua nhìn, đang ngủ.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ngày ngắn đêm dài, không còn chuyện gì nữa, ngươi đi nghỉ đi.”

Trịnh Ngạn gật đầu, lui ra khỏi bình phong, Lý Diễn Thu uống trà một mình, trầm tư suy nghĩ. Ngoài trời gió rét rít từng cơn, mặt trời xuống núi, trạm dịch sáng ánh đèn, mọi người vẫn uống rượu tán gẫu.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dựa vách tường phòng củi ngủ gà ngủ gật, chậu than trước mặt nổ lách tách, tuyết lùa qua khe cửa, lặng lẽ tan chảy trong lửa hồng.

Khuya khoắt, dãy núi chìm vào bóng tối, tiếng sói tru vang vọng trong gió tuyết.

Tiếng chó sủa yếu ớt đánh thức Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Âm thanh im bặt như bị bóp cổ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp mở mắt, vốc tuyết ném vào chậu than, dập tắt lửa, loạng choạng đứng dậy, núp sau cửa nhìn ra ngoài.

Thích khách áo đen từ bốn hướng tiến đến, khẽ khàng tiếp cận phòng hảo hạng, nằm sấp trên mái nhà, tay cầm nỏ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nín thở, nhặt một que củi, đặt tay lên cửa, định đẩy cửa ra thì bên ngoài có tiếng hô của binh sĩ.

“Kẻ nào?!”

“Có quân mai phục!” Có người quát.

Ngay sau đó, mái ngói đổ ầm, bọn thích khách từ trên trời giáng xuống, khách trong trạm dịch bị tiếng động đánh thức, tất cả hoảng loạn. Tên độc bay loạn xạ, chỉ trong chốc lát, trạm dịch lặng ngắt như tờ.

Thích khách cầm đầu quấn khăn trùm mặt, vóc dáng cao to, dùng kiếm nhấc tấm chăn sau bình phong.

Chỗ nằm vốn phải có Lý Diễn Thu giờ trống trơn.

Sân sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dùng kiếm đẩy cửa phòng củi, định ra tay thì phát hiện người đến là Trịnh Ngạn. Trịnh Ngạn mấp máy môi, ra hiệu “đi”, Lang Tuấn Hiệp theo hắn vòng ra chuồng ngựa phía sau trạm dịch. Mọi người đồng loạt vung cương, ngựa chiến tung vó chạy khỏi trạm dịch.

Thích khách nghe tiếng vó ngựa, lập tức phát hiện ra họ, tên cầm đầu thổi còi, đám sát thủ trên mái nhà phóng tên xuống. Bôn Tiêu dẫn đầu đội ngũ, bỏ lại tên lạc sau lưng, dẫn hơn mười kỵ binh chạy vào đường nhỏ.

Các thích khách đáp đất, nhưng chạy bộ thì không thể nào đuổi kịp Lý Diễn Thu.

Tuyết lớn mấy ngày liền, mặt sông đóng băng, trong màn đêm giơ tay không thấy ngón, không ai lên tiếng, vội vàng chạy đến bờ sông.

“Sa!” Lý Diễn Thu giục ngựa.

Bôn Tiêu vừa đến bên bờ sông thì dừng lại, không chịu giẫm lên băng, Lý Diễn Thu thúc giục thế nào nó cũng không nhúc nhích.

Trịnh Ngạn điều khiển ngựa bước lên mặt băng, có tiếng băng vỡ vụn, vừa giẫm đã nứt.

“Bệ hạ, không thể qua sông!” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Phải đổi đường, con đường phía Tây đồng cỏ lau có thể dẫn ra quan đạo.”

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Chúng là ai, có thấy mặt không?”

Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Chưa giao chiến, không nhận ra lai lịch.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đi!”

Áo choàng của Lý Diễn Thu phần phật trong gió, chạy dọc đồng cỏ lau, trước mắt không có đường thoát, không thể qua sông, chỉ có thể trốn vào núi Định Quân hoặc chạy ngược lên phía Bắc cầu viện Hà Bắc.

Bôn Tiêu đột ngột dừng lại trước đồng cỏ, Trịnh Ngạn cau mày gọi, “Bệ hạ!”

“Con ngựa này có linh tính.” Lý Diễn Thu thấp giọng nói, “Không chừng phía trước có mai phục.”

Trong đêm tối, gió lạnh cắt da cắt thịt, cỏ lau rạp mình theo gió, Lý Diễn Thu quyết đoán hạ lệnh, “Đổi đường vào núi Định Quân, đừng mạo hiểm.”

Đội ngũ định quay đầu, tiếng hò hét vang lên trong bụi cỏ, hơn nghìn người giết ra như dòng lũ!

Lý Diễn Thu biến sắc, Trịnh Ngạn giận dữ quát, “Chạy mau! Ta chặn đường chúng!”

Lý Diễn Thu quay đầu ngựa, chạy đến hướng núi Định Quân, Trịnh Ngạn rút Tử Điện Kim Mang, giục ngựa chiến xông vào trận địch!

—o0o—

Tảng sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh mệt rã rời, họ hành quân cấp tốc một ngày hai đêm, lúc ngủ cũng phải dựa Vũ Độc mà ngủ, hơn một nghìn bốn trăm kỵ binh đến dưới chân núi Định Quân. Đằng xa có khói đen bốc lên, trạm dịch đã bị thiêu rụi.

Lúc thấy cảnh ấy, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt ngất, chuyện hắn sợ nhất đã xảy ra.

Vũ Độc xuống ngựa, dẫn người vào trạm dịch kiểm tra rồi phóng ra như cơn gió, nói, “Không có! Ra sân sau tìm xem!”

Sân sau có con đường nhỏ dẫn ra bến thuyền, Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn quân đuổi theo, tìm được vài xác chết trong đồng cỏ lau, rõ ràng nơi đây đã xảy ra huyết chiến.

“Ai đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh không tin vào mắt mình, “Là người phe mình à?”

Đối phương mặc quân phục quân Hà Bắc, Vũ Độc như bị sét đánh, run cả người.

“Không phải!” Vũ Độc nói, “Quân Hà Bắc không có ai như vậy cả!”

Vũ Độc lục soát xác chết, vũ khí và mũ giáp đúng là vật dụng đặc chế của quân Hà Bắc, nhưng không có lệnh bài.

“Tìm người trước đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Họ rút vào núi Định Quân rồi! Đi thôi!”

Trong màn tuyết mịt mù, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc chạy dọc bờ Tây con sông, vào núi Định Quân. Tuyết đã che lấp dấu móng ngựa, đường núi gập ghềnh, tuyết đọng khắp nơi khiến công cuộc truy tìm cực kỳ khó khăn, binh sĩ tìm được một chiếc mũ sắt bị vứt trong bụi cây gần ngã ba khe núi.

“Vẫn còn hy vọng.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sơn Nhi, đừng bỏ cuộc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gấp rút lên đường mấy ngày liền, thần kinh đã căng đến cực hạn, hắn cầm mũ giáp, không biết là của quân địch hay phe mình, dựa theo dấu vết trên thân cây thì dường như nơi này từng diễn ra cuộc đột kích của rất nhiều người.

“Báo—” Thám báo chạy đến tâu với Vũ Độc, “Phát hiện có dấu vết đóng quân phía Đông Bắc khe núi! Là phe mình!”

“Tìm ra ai còn sống không?” Đoàn Lĩnh vội hỏi.

Thám báo trả lời, “Không biết họ đi đâu!”

“Biết rồi!” Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một lát, giải thích với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sau khi đến trạm dịch, bệ hạ để hơn trăm người đóng quân ngoài trạm dịch, chỉ dẫn vào hơn mười người. Thích khách đến, bệ hạ dẫn tiểu đội hơn mười người cùng Trịnh Ngạn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chạy trước rồi mới phái người báo tin cho đại đội.”

“Hiểu rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Kẻ địch tưởng họ sẽ chạy vào quan đạo nên mai phục trong đồng cỏ, sau đó họ phát hiện nên trốn vào núi Định Quân, tập hợp với đại đội, vừa đánh vừa lùi sâu vào núi.”

Với tốc độ và trí khôn của Bôn Tiêu, Đoàn Lĩnh biết chỉ cần nó không trúng tên thì vẫn còn hy vọng, nó đã sống sót qua vô số chiến trường, nhất định lần này cũng sẽ vượt qua!

“Chia ra tìm người!” Đoàn Lĩnh hạ lệnh, “Toàn quân tản ra! Lùng sục từng ngóc ngách trong núi, phát hiện được gì thì thổi còi báo hiệu!”


	184. Chương 184: Xuất hiện

Núi Định Quân nằm ở phía Bắc Trung Nguyên, dãy núi cao vút hình bán nguyệt ôm lấy vùng bồn địa, là nơi liên thông giữa Trung Nguyên và các vùng khác. Hẻm núi nằm rải rác, bốn hướng trống trải, phía Tây giáp Đồng Quan, Bắc giáp Ngọc Bích Quan, Đông giáp Hà Bắc và tuyến đường Sơn Đông, Nam giáp Trường Giang, là khu vực giao tranh của nhà binh.

Mùa đông các năm trước, núi Định Quân chỉ lắc rắc tuyết vụn, năm nay là mùa đông lạnh nhất xưa giờ, tuyết lông ngỗng phủ trắng rừng bách rừng tùng.

Tuyết đã vùi lấp dấu chân của Lý Diễn Thu, Trịnh Ngạn ở lại bọc hậu rồi không biết đi đâu. Bên cạnh Lý Diễn Thu chỉ còn hơn bốn mươi binh sĩ và một võ tướng trung thành theo sát mọi lúc mọi nơi, đội ngũ vào sâu trong rừng, võ tướng hạ lệnh dừng chân tạm nghỉ.

“Lão gia.” Võ tướng nói, “Vòng qua phía Tây núi Định Quân rồi chạy lên phương Bắc đến Ngọc Bích Quan là có thể cắt đuôi truy binh.”

Lý Diễn Thu “ừ” một tiếng, võ tướng nói, “Ban ngày rất dễ bị phát hiện, chúng ta hãy lên đường trong đêm.”

“Ngươi từng đi qua núi Định Quân rồi à?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Năm ngoái, trên đường đến Giang Châu thì tuyến đường Hoài Nam và Trường Giang bị ngập, không đi được.” Võ tướng trả lời, “Nên phải vòng qua núi Định Quân, chạy dọc sông Thương.”

“Ngươi tên gì?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Tôn Đình.” Võ tướng cởi mũ, đáp, “Mạt tướng là người Hà Bắc.”

“Biết ta là ai không?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

Tôn Đình chần chừ một lúc, cuối cùng gật đầu.

“Tại sao biết?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

Tôn Đình đáp, “Năm xưa từng theo quân Chinh Bắc cùng tiên đế một thời gian, thấp thoáng thấy ngài mấy lần, bệ hạ rất giống ngài.”

Lý Diễn Thu không nói nữa, ngẩng đầu nhìn tuyết trên tán cây.

“Ngươi có thấy quân phục của kẻ địch chưa?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

Tôn Đình gật đầu.

Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Có phải quân Hà Bắc của các ngươi không?”

Tôn Đình đáp, “Bẩm bệ hạ, mạt tướng không thấy rõ, tuy mặc mũ giáp quân Hà Bắc nhưng không giống các anh em Nghiệp Thành.”

“Ngươi có biết Thái thú là ai không?” Lý Diễn Thu đổi đề tài.

“Thái thú… Vương Sơn đại nhân à?” Tôn Đình bị Lý Diễn Thu quay chóng mặt.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thái thú là con trai của tiên đế, là cháu của trẫm, là đương kim Thái tử.”

Tôn Đình bàng hoàng, “Nhưng mà… chẳng phải Thái tử đang ở…”

“Ngươi không cần phải để tâm chuyện đó.” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Bây giờ quân Nghiệp Thành muốn giết trẫm, có phải chỗ Thái thú có gian tế không?”

Tôn Đình không ngờ chuyện này nghiêm trọng đến thế, nghe Lý Diễn Thu hỏi thì lưng toát mồ hôi lạnh, nói, “Chắc không đến nỗi đó đâu, kẻ nào mà to gan thế.”

“Trẫm giao cho ngươi một nhiệm vụ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ngươi cứ mặc kệ trẫm, lập tức chạy về Nghiệp Thành báo với Thái tử, dặn hắn đề phòng người bên cạnh kẻo bị ám sát.”

Tôn Đình như bị sét đánh, ngơ ngẩn nói, “Còn bệ hạ…”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đừng lo cho trẫm, trẫm sẽ đi ngay bây giờ.”

Tôn Đình hoàn hồn, quỳ cái rầm. Lý Diễn Thu cau mày hỏi, “Sao đấy?”

Tôn Đình ôm quyền, nói, “Thái thú và Hiệu úy đại nhân đã dặn, bất luận thế nào cũng không được lơ là an nguy của bệ hạ, mạt tướng không thể nhận lệnh!”

Lý Diễn Thu nhìn Tôn Đình một lúc, sau đó nói, “Thôi, đứng lên đi.”

Tôn Đình thấp thỏm hồi lâu, Lý Diễn Thu xoay người vào sâu trong rừng.

“Các ngươi nghỉ một canh giờ, chờ hiệu lệnh của trẫm.” Lý Diễn Thu nghiêng đầu dặn, “Sẽ không có ai đến cứu chúng ta đâu, phải mau chóng phá vây.”

—o0o—

Quân Nghiệp Thành chia làm năm đội, tản ra khắp núi tìm tung tích nhóm Lý Diễn Thu. Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc giục ngựa chạy dọc đường núi khúc khuỷu, tuyết lớn hạn chế tầm nhìn, chỉ thấy mỗi lớp màn trắng xóa.

Đoàn Lĩnh lòng như lửa đốt, biết hy vọng rất mong manh, hắn thầm khẩn cầu cha trên trời phù hộ đừng để hắn mất thêm Tứ thúc nữa.

“Nhìn kìa.” Vũ Độc nói.

Dưới tán tùng có vệt máu đen, tán cây khổng lồ bị tuyết đè trĩu xuống, nếu không nhìn kỹ sẽ không phát hiện. Vũ Độc bước đến, chấm máu ngửi.

“Có người trúng độc.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trúng độc mà vẫn còn sống thì không phải binh sĩ tầm thường, chắc chắn là Trịnh Ngạn.”

“Vào rừng tìm xem.” Đoàn Lĩnh xuống ngựa, tháo trường cung đeo sau lưng, vào rừng cùng Vũ Độc. Lát sau lại phát hiện vết máu dẫn đến hang đá trên cao.

Có tiếng bước chân, Vũ Độc thủ sẵn ám khí tẩm độc củ ấu, khom người vào hang núi, thấy Trịnh Ngạn dựa vách hang, không rõ sống chết, vết thương trên vai trúng kịch độc, máu đã biến thành màu đen. Vũ Độc bước nhanh đến kiểm tra thương tích cho Trịnh Ngạn.

“Tìm thấy bệ hạ chưa?” Giọng Lang Tuấn Hiệp từ ngoài hang vọng vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức giương cung chĩa vào gã, thấy rõ mặt mới buông cung xuống.

“Xảy ra chuyện gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sao Trịnh Ngạn lại thành như vậy? Ngươi… ngươi làm gì ở đây?”

“Tuần tra.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay kiếm hai vòng, bước chân phù phiếm, cổ tay không có lực, đưa Tử Điện Kim Mang cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Trả con. Sao lại tới đây?”

“Ngươi biết Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ phái người ám sát.” Đoàn Lĩnh giận tái mặt, tiến đến giật cổ áo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gào lên, “Tại sao không nói!”

“Ta không biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Ta đâu ngờ Vũ Độc đưa bệ hạ ra khỏi cung. Ta chỉ đoán Mục Khoáng Đạt đột ngột ra tay.”

“Ngươi giết Trường Sính đúng không?” Mắt Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ ngầu như sư tử phát cuồng, thấp giọng uy hiếp, “Tứ thúc ta mà có bề gì, ta sẽ lăng trì ngươi!”

Vũ Độc trong hang bước ra nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy Lang Tuấn Hiệp đập vào vách đá.

“Ngươi biết loại độc này.” Vũ Độc trầm giọng nói.

“Giống loại lúc trước.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Ngươi đến kịp, hắn không chết được đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vào kiểm tra Trịnh Ngạn, Vũ Độc đã điểm huyệt tâm mạch, lấy máu độc, rắc thuốc bột, sắc mặt Trịnh Ngạn có đỡ hơn một chút.

“Hai người đang nói gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Độc gì?”

“Có thấy mặt thích khách không?” Vũ Độc không trả lời Đoàn Lĩnh mà hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Không thấy.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Chờ Trịnh Ngạn tỉnh rồi hỏi hắn đi, bệ hạ đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi rõ tình hình, biết hắn đã đoán gần đúng, trước khi chạy vào núi, Lý Diễn Thu vẫn còn sống, Trịnh Ngạn ở lại chặn đường, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa rút lui vừa canh chừng, chẳng biết Trịnh Ngạn trúng độc lúc nào, sau khi bỏ xa truy binh thì độc phát tác.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp giấu hắn vào hang núi, cứu không được thì đành phải mặc cho hắn chết. Trịnh Ngạn còn thở, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không thể bỏ đi, thế là canh gác ngoài hang.

Nhưng không ai biết Lý Diễn Thu đang ở đâu, Đoàn Lĩnh dặn Thuật Luật Đoan đưa Trịnh Ngạn xuống núi, hắn và Vũ Độc tiếp tục tìm người.

“Giải độc cho ta.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Nếu ta có ý định giết họ thì đã không cứu Trịnh Ngạn.”

“Có phải ngươi đã giết Trường Sính hay không?” Đoàn Lĩnh xoay lại nói, “Trả lời ta trước, bằng không ta sẽ giết ngươi ngay bây giờ.”

“Phải.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Là ta giết hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhận được câu trả lời, nét mặt hòa hoãn hơn một ít, thấp thỏm qua chỗ Vũ Độc.

“Giải độc cho gã nhé?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúng ta nợ gã lần này, nếu không nhờ gã thì Trịnh Ngạn đã chết rồi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Gã không có ý tốt, nếu chúng ta không đến kịp, Trịnh Ngạn vẫn sẽ chết, gã canh gác ngoài hang có nghĩa lý gì chứ?”

Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng chuyện này đúng là Lang Tuấn Hiệp có công, nhiều khi Đoàn Lĩnh không đoán được gã đang nghĩ gì.

“Em quyết định đi.” Vũ Độc ngẫm nghĩ, cũng không làm khó, đặt thuốc giải vào tay Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn Thuật Luật Đoan đỡ Trịnh Ngạn lên ngựa.

“Đi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tiếp tục tìm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không giải độc cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chỉ bảo gã đi theo.

—o0o—

“Tôn tướng quân!” Binh sĩ tuần tra về báo, “Có người đến! Mặc quân phục quân Hà Bắc.”

“Bao nhiêu?” Tôn Đình hỏi.

Binh sĩ đáp, “Hơn tám trăm người.”

Lý Diễn Thu nghe vậy, nói nhẹ như mây, “Lên đường thôi, rút về phía Bắc.”

Tôn Đình lệnh cho các thuộc hạ lên ngựa, dùng vải bọc móng ngựa, lặng lẽ rút khỏi rừng, chạy lên phương Bắc, trời tối dần, gió ngừng lay.

Đây không phải điềm lành, Tôn Đình nhìn hẻm núi trước mắt, băng qua hẻm núi này sẽ đến bình nguyên phía Bắc, nhân lúc đêm xuống băng qua bình nguyên, chỉ cần đổ tuyết lớn thì quân địch sẽ không đuổi kịp, nhưng hắn nghi ngờ hai bên hẻm núi có mai phục.

“Bệ hạ.” Tôn Đình thấp giọng nói, “Hay là đổi đường khác.”

“Bốn phía đều là địch.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chúng đã quyết tâm giết chúng ta ngay tại đây, nếu trẫm là chúng, trẫm sẽ đặt bẫy rập từ sông Thương xuống phía Nam, hẻm núi phía Bắc khó thủ, chẳng cần huy động toàn quân.”

Đang lúc nói chuyện, Lý Diễn Thu nhảy xuống ngựa, một mình dắt ngựa vào hẻm núi ngập tuyết.

“Nếu trẫm không qua được.” Lý Diễn Thu nghiêng đầu dặn, “Ngươi phải nhìn rõ những kẻ tấn công là ai, những người khác có thể chết, nhưng ngươi không được chết, Tôn Đình, ngươi phải chạy thoát, báo với Nhược Nhi trả thù cho trẫm.”

Tôn Đình bỗng thấy bất an, run giọng gọi, “Bệ hạ.”

“Đùa dai lâu quá rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu cất giọng hô, “Xuất hiện đi, các ngươi không phiền nhưng trẫm phiền.”

Giọng Lý Diễn Thu vang vọng trong hẻm núi, không ai trả lời, lúc Tôn Đình tưởng rằng không có quân mai phục, định bảo mọi người chạy qua thì nghe tiếng còi từ mỏm đá trên cao.

Tiếng còi vừa dứt, toàn bộ quân mai phục xuất hiện từ hai bên vách núi, sau rừng cây, tay lăm lăm cung tên.

“Trẫm?” Một người đàn ông cất tiếng, “Ngươi là ai?”

Lý Diễn Thu thả Bôn Tiêu, ung dung ra giữa trời tuyết, nhìn lên mỏm đá, hỏi, “Ngươi là ai? Sao lại có quyền cầm quân Hà Bắc?”

“Tần Lang?!” Tôn Đình run giọng nói, “Tần Lang! Ngươi đang phạm thượng đấy! Vị này là đương kim bệ hạ!”

Võ tướng ấy là Tần Lang, gã nghe Tôn Đình nói vậy thì ngẩn người. Các thuộc hạ mấy mặt nhìn nhau, nhất thời không biết làm gì.

“Ai lệnh cho ngươi đến giết trẫm?” Giọng Lý Diễn Thu rất bình thản song cực kỳ uy nghiêm, “Buông cung xuống, trẫm sẽ xá tội.”

Tần Lang do dự, lẩm bẩm, “Ngươi là Hoàng đế? Sao có thể chứ? Chuyện này…”

“Đại ca.” Thuộc hạ hỏi, “Có giết không? Sao tình hình không giống như đã bàn?”

Trên mỏm đá im lặng một lát, Tần Lang cảm giác được một lưỡi dao bén ngót kề sau gáy mình.

“Giương cung!” Tần Lang quát, “Thái thú Hà Bắc Vương Sơn mưu phản! Kẻ này giả danh Hoàng đế! Quân Nghiệp Thành nghe đây, nếu không muốn bị khép tội thì buông vũ khí ngay lập tức!”

Quân Nghiệp Thành cũng ngơ ngác, hết nhìn Tôn Đình rồi nhìn Tần Lang.

Tôn Đình căm phẫn gào lên, “Đây là đương kim bệ hạ! Theo tiên đế lâu như vậy mà các ngươi không nhận ra hay sao?!”

Quân Nghiệp Thành lũ lượt xông lên, nâng khiên tròn che chắn Lý Diễn Thu. Cung thủ mai phục giương cung cài tên.

“Hạ lệnh.” Giọng một người đàn ông vang lên sau lưng Tần Lang, “Giết y thì ngươi sẽ sống, bằng không, ta sẽ giết ngươi ngay bây giờ.”

Tần Lang hít sâu một hơi, run giọng nói, “Bắn tên.”


	185. Chương 185: Đường cùng

Một mũi tên xé gió bắn trúng cung thủ trên vách núi, tên kia hét thảm, ngã xuống vực!

Giọng Đoàn Lĩnh vang lên sau hàng loạt tên bay, “Tần Lang! Gan to bằng trời!”

Bốn tên thích khách trên vách núi khom người lao xuống, Tôn Đình xông lên phía trước cản đường thích khách!

“Nhược Nhi!” Lý Diễn Thu quát, “Đừng tới đây!”

Khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh phát huy hết tiềm năng bắn cung, hắn bất chấp an nguy bản thân, liên tiếp xả tên bắn gục quân mai phục trong hẻm núi!

Mười mấy thích khách từ hai bên vách núi trượt xuống, đội tuyết tấn công Lý Diễn Thu, liều mạng giết y. Lý Diễn Thu cởi áo choàng, để lộ giáp da, hai tay cầm kiếm so chiêu với thích khách, làm gương cho binh sĩ!

Lý Diễn Thu dùng kiếm Thiên Tử, tuy không sắc bén bằng Thanh Phong hay Tử Điện Kim Mang nhưng vẫn là kiếm báu chém sắt như chém bùn. Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Tứ thúc bệnh tật quanh năm chiến đấu dũng mãnh hơn cả mình! Hơn nữa y còn dùng kiếm pháp Sơn Hà!

Vũ Độc giận dữ gầm lên, giục ngựa xông vào đám thích khách, vừa nhảy xuống ngựa vừa ném ám khí, xác nằm la liệt.

“Bệ hạ! Kiếm pháp không tồi!” Vũ Độc quát.

“Các ngươi tới đây làm gì!” Lý Diễn Thu giơ kiếm đỡ, chém đứt cánh tay một thích khách. Vũ Độc ném phấn độc, giết tại chỗ.

“Mau quay lại bảo vệ Nhược Nhi!” Lý Diễn Thu quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy xuống vách núi, đáp xuống chỗ Thuật Luật Đoan, quát, “Tần Lang! Bỏ vũ khí xuống! Ta sẽ tha tội chết!”

Tần Lang trên nơi cao hạ lệnh, “Đừng để chúng chạy! Giết!”

Quân mai phục phía cuối hẻm núi nhận lệnh Tần Lang, mấy trăm người giết ra. Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Tấn công!”

Quân chính quy Nghiệp Thành từ phía Nam hẻm núi xông lên, hai bên lao vào hỗn chiến, la hét rung trời dậy đất. Lý Diễn Thu không ham chiến, huýt một tiếng, Bôn Tiêu chạy đến, y phóng lên ngựa.

“Tứ thúc—” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

Lý Diễn Thu kẹp bụng ngựa, hai tay cầm kiếm đấu với thích khách vọt tới, chém chúng ngã ngựa, chạy đến phía Đoàn Lĩnh, y đổi kiếm sang tay trái, tay phải tóm lấy Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn lên ngựa. Hai người chạy bừa trong loạn quân, Vũ Độc huýt một tiếng, quát, “Đến hướng Đông Bắc!”

Kỵ binh ùa vào hẻm núi ngày càng nhiều, Vũ Độc ra lệnh tập hợp toàn quân. Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Vũ Độc nhảy lên vách núi, đánh về phía Tần Lang, bèn gác tay lên vai Lý Diễn Thu, giương cung yểm trợ.

Vũ Độc phóng lên mỏm đá cao nhất, bổ kiếm xuống. Tần Lang xoay người, tuốt kiếm.

Vũ Độc không đâm hướng yết hầu Tần Lang mà tấn công bóng đen sau lưng gã, đối phương không kịp giết Tần Lang diệt khẩu, lập tức rút kiếm đỡ.

Kiếm Liệt Quang của Vũ Độc như ánh chớp chói lòa, chiêu thức của kẻ địch như cầu vồng trắng vắt qua mặt trời, hai người dùng hết công lực, kiếm chạm kiếm, âm vang rung chuyển hẻm núi. Người bịt mặt đột ngột lùi lại, ba mũi tên như sao băng của Đoàn Lĩnh đuổi theo, chặn đường lui.

Một mũi tên bắn trúng bả vai người bịt mặt, gã khẽ rên, ngã ngược ra sau.

“Em quên giật khăn che mặt rồi.” Vũ Độc trầm giọng nói, xoay một vòng giữa không trung, quét chân, Tần Lang bị đá văng khỏi vách núi, lọt vào chiến trường.

“Đi!” Vũ Độc quát, nhảy xuống vách núi, chụp một con ngựa, các binh sĩ bắt được Tần Lang, giải đi.

“Đại ca bị bắt rồi!” Có người la.

Thích khách xen lẫn trong quân địch, đuổi theo dọc hẻm núi, Đoàn Lĩnh trên Bôn Tiêu hô, “Rút về phía Nam!”

“Không được!” Lý Diễn Thu quát, “Chắc chắn có mai phục!”

“Nghe lời con đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô.

Lý Diễn Thu không nói nữa, giục ngựa đến sườn phía Nam núi Định Quân. Vũ Độc chỉ huy đại quân bọc hậu, làm như kế hoạch, cứu được người rồi thì chia quân đánh lạc hướng kẻ địch.

Trước mặt là vách núi sừng sững, hai bên bờ đá có hai con đường. Đoàn Lĩnh hô, “Rẽ trái!”

Lý Diễn Thu, “Ta tưởng con muốn ta đâm vào vách đá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Tứ thúc hăng quá…” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười.

Bôn Tiêu lập tức quay đầu, dẫn mấy trăm người chạy vào đường mòn phía Tây.

Thiên tử đương triều mà lại đưa Thái tử chạy trước dò đường, tốc độ của Bôn Tiêu quá nhanh, binh sĩ không theo kịp. Đoàn Lĩnh gào lên, “Tứ thúc! Chạy chậm lại! Coi chừng phía trước vẫn còn quân mai phục!”

“Có mai phục cũng không kịp nữa.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Lên hết đi.”

Quân Nghiệp Thành trong chiến trường tập hợp, truy binh cũng đã đuổi vào đường mòn, Vũ Độc huýt một tiếng, Thuật Luật Đoan dẫn đầu đội ngũ, tiếp tục chia quân.

Trên vách núi chợt có tiếng nổ, quân mai phục khởi động cơ quan. Hơn vạn cân tuyết đọng mấy ngày liền đổ ập xuống đường núi hẹp.

“Đi thế nào đây?” Lý Diễn Thu ghìm ngựa trên gò đất.

“Toàn đội xuống ngựa.” Đoàn Lĩnh bị Lý Diễn Thu dọa bay mất nửa cái hồn, vừa rồi hắn rất sợ có thích khách đánh úp.

“Bệ hạ!” Vũ Độc nổi nóng, “Vua một nước sao có thể xung phong đi đầu như vậy?”

Lý Diễn Thu cười hớn hở, hết nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh lại nhìn Vũ Độc. Đoàn Lĩnh trừng Lý Diễn Thu, đúng là hết cách với y.

“Khoái chí thế mà.” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Trịnh Ngạn đâu?”

“Cứu được rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Còn sống, cũng đang tất tả tìm người đó.”

Lý Diễn Thu tự biết mình đuối lý, Bôn Tiêu chở hai chú cháu chạy bạt mạng như vậy, nếu lọt bẫy mai phục thì cơ nghiệp của Lý gia coi như tan tành.

“Rồi rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Kế tiếp đi đường nào?”

“Vòng qua bờ Nam con sông đến Hoài Âm.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Kiểm kê thương vong trước đã.”

Vũ Độc đi kiểm tra, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe Tôn Đình báo cáo, nhìn Tần Lang.

“Giờ không phải lúc tra khảo.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vẫn còn thích khách trong núi, phải mau chóng qua sông.”

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bệ hạ không được cưỡi Bôn Tiêu nữa.”

Tướng ở ngoài có thể không tuân lệnh vua, Lý Diễn Thu đành chịu thua, đổi ngựa khác. Vũ Độc phái người lên phía trước tuần tra, mọi người tiếp tục lên đường, men theo sườn Nam hẻm núi, rời khỏi núi Định Quân.

Trước mắt là mặt sông đã đóng băng, Đoàn Lĩnh cưỡi Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu giơ móng thử giậm mặt băng, cẩn thận bước lên, băng đã đủ dày để qua sông.

Vũ Độc bảo tất cả xuống ngựa, bây giờ họ chỉ còn hơn trăm người, mọi người thận trọng băng sông. Lính trinh sát tản ra xung quanh thăm dò.

Đến lượt Đoàn Lĩnh qua sông, hắn chợt hỏi, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ngươi đi trước đi, nhìn gì đấy?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dắt ngựa lên chỗ cao quan sát, nói, “Vẫn còn thích khách, giải độc cho ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh do dự, nhìn ánh mắt Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Vũ Độc đang đi phía trước vòng trở lại, nói, “Nhanh lên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cân nhắc một hồi, lấy thuốc giải ra, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xòe tay, Đoàn Lĩnh đặt thuốc vào tay gã.

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, nhỏ giọng thì thầm với Đoàn Lĩnh, nhìn gò đất cao ở bờ Bắc, không có người.

“Đi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Sau khi uống thuốc giải, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng ở bờ Bắc, nói, “Trả kiếm Thanh Phong cho ta, ta bọc hậu, các người đi trước.”

“Ta bọc hậu.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngươi đi theo họ.”

Các binh sĩ bọc vải dưới chân để chống trơn, chầm chậm di chuyển kẻo băng vỡ, mọi người giữ khoảng cách với nhau. Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung, trông chừng Lý Diễn Thu. Lý Diễn Thu vẫn ung dung dù đang trong cảnh dầu sôi lửa bỏng, cầm kiếm Thiên Tử vừa đi vừa ngắm cảnh.

“Nhược Nhi.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, cảnh giác quan sát xung quanh, sợ có tên nào đó đột ngột nhảy ra.

“Sao con tới đây?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Không yên lòng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại vẫn thấy quá nguy hiểm.”

Lý Diễn Thu đè tay lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh, ý bảo hắn thả lỏng. Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ một chuyện, hỏi, “Tứ thúc học kiếm pháp Sơn Hà từ ai vậy?”

“Từ cha con.” Lý Diễn Thu đáp.

Cảnh tượng Lý Diễn Thu chỉ mặc giáp da dẫn quân liều chết khiến Đoàn Lĩnh lặng người, hắn không ngờ Tứ thúc nho nhã thanh cao cũng có ngày cầm kiếm xông pha chiến trường. Người Lý gia ai cũng có máu liều, chẳng biết sợ là gì.

Toàn quân rút qua sông băng, hoàng hôn nhuộm tím mặt băng, cả con sông lấp lánh, đẹp như mơ.

“Trong đội chúng ta có gian tế không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Không.” Lý Diễn Thu đáp, “Tứ thúc thăm dò rồi, Tôn Đình trung thành tuyệt đối, ta bảo hắn đi hắn cũng không chịu, có thể tin tưởng, theo ta quan sát, binh sĩ dưới trướng hắn cũng không có vấn đề gì cả. Nhân vật then chốt ắt là phó tướng Tần Lang.”

“Con không ngờ là gã.” Bây giờ nhớ lại, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn sợ, nếu không nhờ linh cảm mách bảo, mọi nỗ lực sẽ trôi theo dòng nước, hắn không thể chịu đựng nỗi đau mất người thân một lần nào nữa.

Vũ Độc chỉ huy số binh sĩ còn sót lại tản ra theo hình cánh quạt, khoảng cách đã rất xa bờ Bắc, hẳn là sẽ không còn nguy hiểm.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa định hạ cung xuống thì chợt nghe tiếng băng nứt.

“Mọi người cẩn thận—” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Ngay lúc ấy, mặt băng rạn vỡ, nước phun lên, sông băng tan rã, Lý Diễn Thu túm eo Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn qua trái. Băng vỡ, các binh sĩ phân tán, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mới kéo cung, một thanh trường đao đã bổ xuống trước mặt!

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lặng lẽ xuất hiện bên cạnh hắn, đạp băng trôi, xoay người hất lưỡi đao ra, thuận thế chém xuống, thích khách đầu thân đôi ngả!

“Bảo vệ bệ hạ!” Vũ Độc quát.

“Đi!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đừng lên bờ!” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “E là có quân mai phục!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã được chứng kiến thế nào là đẩy người ta vào chỗ chết, suốt chặng đường bị tập kích vô số lần, cho thấy kế hoạch ám sát của đối phương cực kỳ chặt chẽ, nhất quyết không để vuột mất mục tiêu, lần này tấn công trên sông băng khiến họ không còn đường lui nữa!

Các tảng băng trôi tách xa nhau, thích khách ẩn núp dưới sông đã lâu xuất hiện, người bình thường không thể nào đủ nghị lực chịu đựng trong thời gian dài như vậy, thích khách ùa lên mặt băng, lao vào chém giết.


	186. Chương 186: Quyết tử

Lý Diễn Thu kéo Đoàn Lĩnh ra phía sau, nắm kiếm Thiên Tử che chắn cho hắn, hai người bước lùi trên mặt băng rạn nứt, không lên bờ. Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung bắn những thích khách giữa lòng sông.

Vết nứt lan rộng, mặt băng vỡ nát. Vũ Độc đạp băng trôi đuổi theo, nói chậm nhưng xảy ra rất nhanh, một thích khách cao to phóng lên từ dưới sông, đánh về phía Lý Diễn Thu!

Thích khách nhắm đánh Lý Diễn Thu, Vũ Độc mai phục sau lưng thích khách, Lang Tuấn Hiệp từ bên hông lao đến chắn trước mặt Lý Diễn Thu, đâm kiếm vào ngực thích khách, là chiêu có chết cùng chết. Thích khách khựng lại giữa không trung, lộn một vòng, né chiêu của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Vũ Độc đuổi theo chặn đường thích khách. Đoàn Lĩnh và Lý Diễn Thu tiếp tục lùi lại, Lang Tuấn Hiệp gầm một tiếng, bổ kiếm xuống lớp băng dưới chân, mặt băng vỡ tan tành, sóng xô băng trôi va đập vào nhau.

Vũ Độc, thích khách và Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng trên ba tảng băng, tay cầm trường kiếm, ba tảng băng vừa tông nhau vừa trôi xuống hạ nguồn.

Trời quá tối, Đoàn Lĩnh không thấy được bóng hình ba người, ba tảng băng lềnh bềnh, ba bóng người vung kiếm đánh nhau sống chết. Lý Diễn Thu ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy qua tảng băng khác, vẫn không lên bờ, hai người đứng vững, Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Nhận ra thích khách là ai không?”

“Xương Lưu Quân!” Đoàn Lĩnh giận dữ quát, “Buông kiếm!”

Thích khách cao to dừng động tác trong thoáng chốc, một mũi tên từ sau lưng bay đến, giật khăn che, hiện rõ gương mặt Xương Lưu Quân.

Xương Lưu Quân ngần ngừ, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã hết hy vọng, nếu không giết được Lý Diễn Thu, chờ y về triều, chắc chắn y sẽ dìm Mục gia vào bể máu.

Ngay khoảnh khắc gã do dự, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Vũ Độc đồng loạt xông lên, vung kiếm.

“Trả ngươi một kiếm năm đó.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Xương Lưu Quân cười gằn, quét kiếm, khom người nhảy bật lên, lại đụng phải Vũ Độc.

“Muốn chết cùng chết!” Xương Lưu Quân bất chấp đòn đánh của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, xoay lại tấn công Lý Diễn Thu và Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lần này gã không nhắm vào Lý Diễn Thu mà muốn giết Đoàn Lĩnh. Vũ Độc đã lường trước, lập tức chắn phía trước Đoàn Lĩnh, một chưởng đánh vào cánh tay Xương Lưu Quân, một chưởng đánh lồng ngực gã. Ba thích khách nhảy lên từ dưới tảng băng đánh úp Vũ Độc, kéo y xuống nước.

“Vũ Độc—” Đoàn Lĩnh gào lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy ra rìa tảng băng, lại bị Lý Diễn Thu kéo về.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhảy khỏi tảng băng, xoay kiếm, giết một thích khách. Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân cùng lọt xuống nước.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy dọc bờ sông, Lý Diễn Thu quát, “Đừng chạy!”

Dưới vùng nước tăm tối, Xương Lưu Quân rẽ nước bơi đi, Vũ Độc nín thở đuổi theo. Các thích khách cực kỳ nhanh nhẹn, lập tức cầm chân Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc xoay lại đấu chưởng với đám thích khách, nắm đấm bị dòng nước cản trở, rất khó dùng sức, hai luồng chưởng giao nhau.

Xương Lưu Quân đột ngột bơi vòng về, kẹp tay siết cổ Vũ Độc, dìm y xuống đáy sông.

Hai thích khách tiến đến, Vũ Độc định rút dao găm bên hông, một tên tròng dây thừng vào cổ y. Hai tên này đã được huấn luyện bài bản, phối hợp tác chiến rất ăn ý, vừa tròng dây xong thì xoay tròn, siết mạnh.

Mũi miệng Vũ Độc trào bọt khí, hai chân đạp nước, cơ thể xoay ngược hướng dây thừng, hai tay rút dao định chặt đứt dây thừng, lại bị Xương Lưu Quân kiềm kẹp.

Không khí trong phổi đã cạn, Vũ Độc kiệt sức vùng vẫy, dây thừng siết cổ ngày càng chặt.

Ngay lúc ấy, mặt băng trên đầu họ vỡ toang, một người lặn xuống nước.

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm mũi tên đâm vào vai một thích khách, đầu tên bôi độc, thích khách co giật rồi chết ngay trong nước.

Vũ Độc giãy khỏi thích khách còn lại, vung dao cắt cổ.

Xương Lưu Quân bơi xuôi dòng nước, lẩn vào bóng tối.

Vũ Độc bắt lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm siết hắn. Trong làn nước buốt giá, Đoàn Lĩnh tròn mắt nhìn Vũ Độc, hai người im lặng nhìn nhau, Vũ Độc hôn lên môi hắn, đạp nước bơi lên.

Băng vụn phủ kín mặt sông, Lý Diễn Thu chạy men theo bờ sông. Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh đội băng trồi lên, hai người mình đầy băng vụn, Đoàn Lĩnh lạnh tái mặt, run cầm cập.

Nửa canh giờ sau, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc cùng quấn thảm hành quân, ngồi run bên đống lửa. Thân nhiệt của Vũ Độc ấm lên rất nhanh, y ôm gọn Đoàn Lĩnh, dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể sưởi ấm cho hắn.

Tuyết ngừng, sao mai ló dạng chân trời.

“Ấm hơn chưa?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Hai người bọc chung một tấm thảm, ngồi dưới tàng cây, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vai Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc dịu dàng vuốt mái tóc ướt nhẹp của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ấm rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu dựa lồng ngực trần của Vũ Độc, lắng nghe nhịp tim mạnh mẽ, ngẩng đầu, đau xót sờ vết hằn đỏ dây thừng để lại trên cổ y.

Trời sao đêm đông soi rọi muôn dặm, giữa đồng tuyết bao la chỉ có một cái cây. Hai người ôm nhau dựa thân cây, dường như cả thế gian chỉ còn mỗi họ.

“Huynh đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Muốn ăn thịt em.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Bơi nước đá xong ôm vợ làm một phát là hạnh phúc nhất trên đời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Phương xa có tiếng vó ngựa, Đoàn Lĩnh hoảng hốt, Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu nhìn.

Lý Diễn Thu từ đống lửa trại gần đó đứng thẳng lên giữa đồng trống.

“Ai đến đấy?” Lý Diễn Thu cất giọng hỏi.

“Hoài Âm hầu Diêu Phục tiếp giá!” Võ tướng dẫn đầu xuống ngựa, hỏi, “Có phải bệ hạ không?”

Ngay sau đó, hơn hai nghìn người đồng loạt xuống ngựa hô vạn tuế. Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, thở hắt ra, cuối cùng cũng được an toàn.

Đoàn Lĩnh đuối đến mức không còn sức nói chuyện, được ôm lên xe, Lý Diễn Thu cưỡi ngựa, nhường xe cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Lúc dừng chân ở thôn xóm ven đường, Vũ Độc nấu cho Đoàn Lĩnh hai bát thuốc giải cảm, sợ để lại mầm bệnh.

Hai ngày sau, Đoàn Lĩnh dần lấy lại sức, ngày thứ ba đến Thọ Thành thuộc quận Hoài Âm, được sắp đặt chỗ nghỉ trong hầu phủ, Đoàn Lĩnh mới hồi phục hoàn toàn. Lý Diễn Thu đi nói chuyện với Diêu Phục, dặn Vũ Độc chăm sóc Đoàn Lĩnh, khỏi cần để ý những việc khác.

Hôm đó, Lý Diễn Thu đến tìm hai lần, lần đầu thì bắt gặp Vũ Độc quần áo xộc xệch đang “làm việc” với Đoàn Lĩnh, lần thứ hai thì Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngủ. Lý Diễn Thu bới móc Vũ Độc một chập, bảo y để Đoàn Lĩnh nghỉ ngơi rồi mới đi gặp Diêu hầu.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa dậy, Vũ Độc liền gọi người trong phủ đun nước.

“Ta phải đến gặp cô và dượng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Dù gì cũng là bậc cha chú, không chủ động đến gặp thì quá thất lễ, nhưng không biết Lý Diễn Thu đã nói sự thật với họ chưa.

Vũ Độc nói, “Tắm trước đã, quý phủ có đưa quần áo mới đến, mặc tạm đi.”

Người hầu trong phủ bưng nước nóng đến, hầu phủ rất bề thế, tiêu chuẩn ăn mặc ở xa hoa hơn phủ Thừa tướng nhiều, nước tắm còn bỏ chất thơm, đầy đủ nguyên liệu gội đầu, rửa mặt, tắm mình.

Vũ Độc dặn không cần hầu hạ, sau đó ngâm mình trong thùng cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên đùi Vũ Độc, cuốn tóc lên cho y, hai người nhỏ giọng trò chuyện. Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ngồi không yên, hỏi, “Lát nữa gặp Diêu hầu phải nói gì?”

“Em cứu con của ông ta.” Vũ Độc nói, “Còn là cháu ông ta, có gì mà sợ.”

Lần đầu gặp người thân không chung dòng máu, Đoàn Lĩnh hơi căng thẳng. Diêu Phục không như Mục Khoáng Đạt, năm xưa, Diêu gia từng là công thần cùng gầy dựng cơ nghiệp với Thái Tổ Đại Trần, ông nội Đoàn Lĩnh đã gả con gái đến Hoài Âm để lôi kéo Diêu gia. Vì khác họ nên không thể phong vương, chỉ được phong hầu nhưng thế lực của Diêu gia còn mạnh hơn cha hắn lúc còn là Bắc Lương Vương.

“Trịnh Ngạn có từng nhắc đến ông ấy không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tính cách như thế nào?”

“Chừng năm mươi rồi.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Năm xưa ông ta có nhờ Trịnh Ngạn đến mời chào ta, nhưng ta không đi, chỉ biết vậy thôi.”

Người hầu bên ngoài nhốn nháo gọi, “Chủ mẫu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hết hồn, giọng một người phụ nữ vọng vào, “Thái tử trong đó à?”

“Con đang tắm!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc vội vàng bước ra khỏi thùng, vớ áo ngoài khoác lên, bình tĩnh đáp, “Thái tử điện hạ đang tắm, sẽ gặp khách sau.”

“Con tắm đi.” Người phụ nữ hiền hòa nói, “Mai trong vườn nở đẹp nên muốn tặng con vài cành. Chớ tắm lâu kẻo cảm lạnh.”

“Vâng… vâng ạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, không ngờ lần đầu nói chuyện với Ngũ cô lại rơi vào tình huống này, mặt mày đỏ lựng.

“Trịnh Ngạn, bẻ vài cành mai cắm vào bình.” Người phụ nữ nói.

Trịnh Ngạn đáp một tiếng, nghe giọng điệu có thể thấy hắn vô cùng kính trọng Đoan Bình công chúa.

Đoàn Lĩnh nào dám tắm nhây, vội vã lau khô người, mặc quần áo, ra sau bình phong chải đầu. Vũ Độc để người ướt, xỏ guốc gỗ ra mở cửa, khom người với Đoan Bình công chúa.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi sau bình phong nghe đối đáp, Đoan Bình công chúa hỏi vài câu đơn giản như đêm qua Thái tử ăn gì chưa, nhiều hay ít, ngủ có ngon không, hiển nhiên đã xem Vũ Độc là thị vệ thân cận của Đoàn Lĩnh. Vũ Độc cung kính trả lời, Đoan Bình công chúa bảo y đi dùng bữa sáng.

Vũ Độc đáp một tiếng, nhưng không đi. Đoan Bình công chúa nói, “Ta mượn phòng nói chuyện với Nhược Nhi một lát.”

Vũ Độc đành phải hành lễ, lui ra. Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, biết Lý Diễn Thu đã nói hết với Đoan Bình công chúa, bèn chải vội cho xong rồi bước ra.

“Nhi thần bái kiến Ngũ cô.” Đoàn Lĩnh vén vạt áo, lễ phép quỳ trước mặt Đoan Bình công chúa.


	187. Chương 187: Tiệc nhà

Đoan Bình công chúa là con gái út của Lý gia, tên Lý Tiêu, trong tên cũng có bộ Thủy như Lý Tiệm Hồng và Lý Diễn Thu. Năm xưa, trước khi xuất giá, Lý Tiệm Hồng rất nuông chiều nàng, nhưng nàng là một trong những người phản đối cuộc hôn nhân giữa Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Tiểu Uyển. Bây giờ số phận trêu người, không ngờ con trai của Đoàn Tiểu Uyển lại tá túc trong nhà nàng.

“Mau đứng dậy.” Lý Tiêu vội đỡ Đoàn Lĩnh lên. Đoàn Lĩnh lo ngay ngáy, Lý Tiêu thở dài, khóc không được cười không xong, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh một hồi, chợt nói, “Lúc còn sống chắc chắn mẹ con đẹp lắm, thảo nào Tam ca thích nàng đến thế.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, nói, “Con không giống cha mà giống mẹ hơn.”

“Ta thấy mà.” Lý Tiêu cười nói, “Mới gặp con ta đã bất ngờ, con giống chị dâu như đúc vậy, nhưng đôi môi với hai cái má lúm đồng tiền này đúng là của Lý gia.”

Nói rồi, Lý Tiêu chọt má Đoàn Lĩnh, khều khóe miệng hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh vui vẻ, biết môi mình giống nàng.

Lý Tiêu để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trước gương, tháo búi tóc, chải đầu lại cho hắn.

“Trước kia ai chải đầu cho con?” Lý Tiêu hỏi.

“Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp,

“Trước đó?” Lý Tiêu hỏi.

“Cha con.”

“Trước nữa?”

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp.”

“Tên gì kỳ cục vậy.”

“Là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ạ.”

Lý Tiêu gật gù, nói, “Hôm nào bảo dượng con phái người đến hầu chải đầu vấn tóc, con không biết sửa soạn, Vũ Độc vừa thống lĩnh quân đội vừa phải bảo vệ con, cũng chẳng biết chăm sóc bản thân, hai người lôi thôi lếch thếch, đừng ỷ mình đẹp mà xuề xòa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe mà xấu hổ, xưa nay hắn chưa bao giờ chăm chút bề ngoài, chỉ biết vâng dạ.

Lý Tiêu chải tóc gọn gàng cho Đoàn Lĩnh rồi dẫn hắn đến đại sảnh. Sắp gặp Diêu Phục, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu cuống lên, hắn tưởng tượng Diêu Phục là một người trung niên cứng nhắc, nghiêm nghị, ngồi trên công đường đánh giá hắn.

Đến đại sảnh, Lý Diễn Thu đang uống trà. Một người đàn ông ngồi quay lưng về phía Đoàn Lĩnh, chơi cờ với Lý Diễn Thu.

“Đến rồi này.” Lý Tiêu dửng dưng nói.

“Dượng.” Đoàn Lĩnh định hành lễ, Lý Tiêu kéo hắn lại, nói, “Đừng để ý ổng.”

“Muah ha ha ha ha ha—”

Người đàn ông kia quay lại, mặt béo múp đầy râu, vừa thấy Đoàn Lĩnh thì hớn hở gọi, “Nhược Nhi đó à! Chà chà! Cuối cùng cũng gặp được con! Qua đây qua đây!”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Diêu Phục đã qua tuổi biết mệnh trời, lớn hơn hai anh em Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Diễn Thu rất nhiều, có tuổi nên bắt đầu phát tướng, mắt lại một mí, không giống Trịnh Ngạn chút nào, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh thì cười mất luôn con mắt.

Diêu Phục đứng dậy, cầm đai lưng, nhiệt tình tiến đến ôm Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh đứng cứng đờ, Diêu Phục cao to phốp pháp, mừng rỡ cọ gương mặt râu ria vào mặt Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Này này này.” Lý Tiêu vội nói, “Hắn sắp mười tám rồi, không phải con nít đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, Diêu Phục hài lòng nói, “Thương, thương!”

Diêu Phục ngồi xuống sạp, cười với Lý Diễn Thu, nói, “Vụ này coi như xong nhé.”

Mọi người, “…”

Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn đứng một bên, nét mặt rất quái dị, trông như đang cố nhịn cười.

Đoàn Lĩnh hành lễ với Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu ngoắc hắn đến, Đoàn Lĩnh qua ngồi kế bên Lý Diễn Thu, nhìn y chơi cờ với Diêu Phục. Lý Tiêu dặn tỳ nữ chuẩn bị bữa trưa.

Diêu Phục cười tủm tỉm, vô cùng gần gũi, quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, chắt lưỡi rồi giơ ngón cái với hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh không biết làm gì, chỉ cười ngượng.

“Ngũ cô con ăn nói chua ngoa nhưng lòng mềm như đậu hủ.” Diêu Phục nói, “Con đừng tưởng là thật.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói Ngũ cô tốt lắm, ngước mắt nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu không nhắc chuyện trước đó, thuận miệng nói, “Hôm qua thấy con ngủ nên không gọi dậy, ngủ lâu vậy chắc con đói rồi, hôm nay mở tiệc nhà, không cần giữ lễ, cứ ăn thoải mái.”

“Mọi người đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn luôn bất an.

“Ăn xong rồi nói.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Biết con lo lắng mà, chờ Tứ thúc chơi xong ván này đã.”

Diêu Phục hỏi, “Nhược Nhi, con biết chơi cờ không?”

“Biết… chút chút.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Giỏi! Giỏi!” Diêu Phục khen ngợi.

Đoàn Lĩnh không hiểu tại sao biết chơi cờ chút chút lại được khen giỏi, Diêu Phục hỏi hắn thích cái gì, sống ở phương Bắc như thế nào, Đoàn Lĩnh lễ phép trả lời, phát hiện Diêu Phục thật sự xem hắn như con nít. Lát sau, một cô gái dẫn một đứa trẻ khoảng năm, sáu tuổi đến. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ cô gái này ắt là Diêu Tranh.

Diêu Tranh gọi cha mẹ, dẫn theo em trai, thằng bé tên Diêu Triệu, nó gọi Lý Diễn Thu là Tứ cữu, gọi Diêu Phục là cha. Diêu Phục hăm hở chọc thằng bé, ôm nó lên, nói, “Đây là anh con này, gọi anh đi.”

“Vậy là hạ thấp người ta rồi.” Lý Tiêu cười nói.

Mắt Diêu Triệu cũng một mí như cha, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn mặt thằng bé là tức cười, nắm tay nó. Nhìn cảnh Diêu Phục ôm con, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ năm xưa cha cũng cưng chiều mình như vậy, nghĩ mà xót xa.

Lý Diễn Thu như nhận ra tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh xuống dốc, bèn mỉm cười xoa đầu hắn, ý là hắn cũng có người yêu thương.

“Ơ.” Diêu Tranh quan sát Vũ Độc, nói, “Xa cách ba ngày đã khiến người ta rửa mắt mà nhìn, chúng ta đã ba năm không gặp, thời gian trôi nhanh quá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc đối mặt Diêu Tranh, Đoàn Lĩnh định lên tiếng thì Vũ Độc nói, “Không dám, nhưng ít ra sống tốt hơn vị nhân huynh trong tù kia.”

Diêu Tranh, “Ngươi…”

“Thôi thôi.” Diêu Phục nói, “Sao lúc nào cũng cãi vã thế? Hôm nay em con cực khổ lắm mới về tới nhà, làm chị thì đừng để người ta chê cười chứ.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết Diêu Phục dạy kiểu gì mà dạy ra được con gái như vậy. Lý Diễn Thu không góp lời, chơi cờ xong, Lý Tiêu cho bày tiệc. Thức ăn đầy bàn, đều là những nguyên vật liệu quý hiếm, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ bữa ăn này còn linh đình hơn tiệc hoàng cung.

Lý Tiêu chừa ra hai ghế cho Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn, Vũ Độc ngồi kế Đoàn Lĩnh, Trịnh Ngạn đút cho con trai nhỏ của Diêu Phục, ăn xong rồi lau miệng cho nó.

“Ta dẫn đệ đi chơi nhé.” Trịnh Ngạn nói với Diêu Triệu, dắt tay nó ra ngoài.

“Ta cũng dẫn em đi chơi.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Có gì đâu mà chơi.” Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Mau dọn đồ chuẩn bị về thôi, không biết Nghiệp Thành thành đống hổ lốn gì rồi.”

Sau khi tập hợp, một số binh sĩ theo họ đến Hoài Âm, số còn lại không tìm thấy chủ tướng nên dựng trại dưới núi Định Quân. Vũ Độc đã hạ lệnh giữ lại bốn trăm người ở Hoài Âm, còn lại tự lên đường về Hà Bắc.

Vẫn còn quá nhiều việc chưa giải quyết, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ tới là nhức đầu. May mà có Lý Diễn Thu, chỉ cần y gật đầu thì mọi thứ đơn giản hơn nhiều.

Ăn xong, Lý Diễn Thu qua phòng bên, Hoài Âm bắt đầu đổ tuyết, trong phòng sáng ánh lửa. Đoàn Lĩnh bước vào, nói với Lý Diễn Thu, “Tứ thúc, con phải về.”

“Về đâu?” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Không cho con đi đâu hết, theo ta về kinh thành.”

“Không được.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Quân Nghiệp Thành được điều động hết rồi, Tần Lang… con phải về chấn chỉnh quân đội.”

Diêu Phục ngồi kế bên nghe vậy, gật đầu nói, “Nếu biết con ở Hà Bắc thì dượng đã phái binh đến sớm hơn, lúc thằng nhóc Trịnh Ngạn sốt sắng gửi thư về, dượng bị Ngũ cô con mắng một trận.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ta đã tra khảo Tần Lang.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật thót, Tần Lang mưu phản, ám sát vua, nếu triều đình truy cứu trách nhiệm thì tội danh sẽ đổ xuống đầu cấp trên trực thuộc. Quân Hà Gian bị điều động mà Vũ Độc chẳng hề hay biết, tội chồng thêm tội, không thể dễ dàng bỏ qua được.

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh canh cánh trong lòng.

“Vũ Độc.” Lý Diễn Thu gọi.

Vũ Độc vào phòng, biết y không thể chối bỏ trách nhiệm, vén vạt áo quỳ xuống.

“Ngươi là Hiệu úy Hà Gian, quản lý việc quân Hà Bắc mà không phát hiện thuộc hạ Tần Lang lập mưu làm phản.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ngươi đã biết tội chưa?”

“Thuộc hạ biết tội.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh định cầu xin cho Vũ Độc, Lý Tiêu kín đáo xua tay với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải im lặng.

“Nhưng quân đội của Tần Lang không phải quân chính quy.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trẫm đã thẩm vấn, Tần Lang cấu kết với sơn tặc Hà Bắc, chúng mặc quân phục của quân chính quy đến ám sát trẫm. Thế nên không thể gán ngươi tội lơ là chức trách, thuộc hạ điều động quân đội mà không biết.”

Câu này đã giải đáp nghi vấn của Đoàn Lĩnh rằng tại sao Tần Lang lại chỉ huy nhóm “quân Hà Bắc” lạ mặt, xem ra gã đã giấu quá kỹ.

“Vâng.” Vũ Độc quỳ dưới đất, lẳng lặng nghe.

“Nể tình ngươi bảo vệ Thái tử nhiều năm, trị quân Hà Bắc, đánh đuổi quân Nguyên, lập nhiều chiến công hiển hách.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vốn nên phong ngươi làm Thái tử thái sư, bây giờ giáng thành Thái tử thiếu sư, phạt một năm bổng lộc, có phục không?”

“Thần biết tội.” Vũ Độc vái lạy.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, Lý Tiêu chợt nói, “Làm càn quá mức.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lại giật thót, tưởng Lý Tiêu bất mãn thái độ của Vũ Độc, Diêu Phục thở dài, nói, “Mục gia muốn liều mạng rồi, cá chết lưới rách.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói với Vũ Độc, “Đứng lên đi.”

Vũ Độc đứng dậy, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mấy hôm nay ngươi cứ dẫn Thái tử đi chơi, không còn việc gì cho ngươi làm nữa đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định hỏi chuyện liên quan đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng Lý Diễn Thu dường như không muốn Đoàn Lĩnh bị cuốn vào, dặn người đóng cửa, bàn bạc với Diêu Phục.

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh ôm tâm sự nặng nề, Vũ Độc chỉ nhìn hắn cười.

“Có gì mà huynh vui thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc đáp, “Được làm quan văn rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vậy thì có gì vui.” Nói rồi mới nhớ phần lớn võ tướng nước Trần toàn bị quan văn khinh thường, bây giờ Vũ Độc được làm quan văn, có thể xắn tay áo bắt bẻ người khác, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nên khóc hay cười.


	188. Chương 188: Chơi hồ

“Chừng nào về?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Hắn vừa lo cho Lý Diễn Thu, vừa nóng ruột không biết Nghiệp Thành ra sao.

“Chừng nào em muốn thì về.” Vũ Độc biết Đoàn Lĩnh luôn đau đáu trông về Hà Bắc, tuy không muốn xa Lý Diễn Thu, nhưng bây giờ Lý Diễn Thu đã an toàn, phải tiếp tục tiến hành kế hoạch ban đầu, không thể để xảy ra sai lầm nữa.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Trong Diêu phủ.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Em muốn gặp gã à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một hồi, gật đầu, lần này Lang Tuấn Hiệp có công cứu giá, không biết hắn có thể giúp gã thoát tội chết hay không. Mỗi lần nghĩ đến gã, tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng phức tạp, nhớ gã nhưng không muốn thấy mặt gã.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không bị tống vào nhà lao mà đang phơi quần áo trong sân. Đoàn Lĩnh đến ngoài sân, ló đầu nhìn, thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp dù ở đâu cũng mang dáng vẻ hờ hững thản nhiên, cần ăn thì ăn, nên ngủ thì ngủ, phải phơi đệm thì phơi, thiếu nước thì đun, không biết gã nghĩ gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trước sân, Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay lưng về phía hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh định nói gì đó nhưng không biết mở lời như thế nào.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp phát hiện Đoàn Lĩnh đứng phía sau, nghiêng đầu nhìn, dường như cũng muốn nói gì đó nhưng không lên tiếng.

“Đỡ hơn chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta không bị thương.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

“Ta đang nói việc trúng độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẫm nghĩ, gật đầu, “ừ” một tiếng.

“Ngươi yên phận theo Tứ thúc đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, cuối cùng nói, “Đừng gây chuyện nữa.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn hắn, lát sau đáp, “Được.”

Vũ Độc đứng sau lưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Hồi sau, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ngươi có yêu cầu gì không?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẩn ra, mặt ngơ ngác. Đoàn Lĩnh muốn trao đổi điều kiện với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nếu gã đặt điều kiện với Lý Diễn Thu, nhất định Lý Diễn Thu sẽ chém thẳng tay, nhưng nếu là hắn, hắn sẽ suy xét.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp suy nghĩ, nói, “Yêu cầu à? Không, không có.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta sẽ cầu xin Tứ thúc tha…”

Đoàn Lĩnh rất khó xử, hắn tha thứ không có nghĩa Lý Diễn Thu sẽ bỏ qua, còn phải cân nhắc ý kiến của quần thần, nếu muốn bảo vệ gã, trước hết phải giúp gã lập công.

“Con không muốn giết ta à?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, không bước qua ngạch cửa, đứng ngoài sân nói, “Chuyện này không liên quan đến việc ta muốn hay không, ngươi lo lập công thuộc tội đi, mai này còn dễ rửa tội cho ngươi.”

“Con không muốn giết ta à?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn xoáy vào Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cảm thấy gã vẫn luôn như vậy, gã và Lang Tuấn Hiệp trong trí nhớ của hắn chẳng có gì khác biệt cả, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xưa kia vừa ôn hòa vừa mang khí thế sắc bén đầy uy hiếp, hôm nay gã vẫn y hệt năm đó.

Đoàn Lĩnh không thể hiểu được, hắn ngơ ngẩn, nghiêng đầu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cố gắng liên tưởng gã cùng Lang Tuấn Hiệp trong ký ức. Theo lý, một người thất bại quá nhiều như gã phải đem lại cảm giác suy sụp, chán nản.

Như những ngày đầu hắn gặp Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc lúc nào cũng cáu gắt vì sự nghiệp trắc trở.

Nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì không, gã luôn như vậy, bình lặng mà sống, dù Thái Sơn sụp đổ cũng không thể khiến gã đổi sắc mặt.

“Sau này ngươi sẽ biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh dùng chiêu gậy ông đập lưng ông.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp hơi bất ngờ, mỉm cười. Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người, định đi cùng Vũ Độc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đột nhiên nói, “Ta có một yêu cầu, ta muốn đến hồ Vạn Quang.”

“Hồ Vạn Quang ở đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Một thắng cảnh ở Hoài Âm.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Ngay trong thành.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định nói gã muốn đi đâu thì đi, nhưng chợt nhớ Lang Tuấn Hiệp đang bị giam, bèn nói, “Để ta nói Tứ thúc thả ngươi ra.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa kịp trả lời, Vũ Độc đã ôm vai Đoàn Lĩnh, đưa hắn đi.

“Giờ nhớ mới thấy ta đã phạm sai lầm.” Lúc băng qua hành lang, Vũ Độc không nhịn được, nói, “Hôm đó ta lo bọc hậu, không để ý em đưa thuốc giải cho gã, ta mặc cho gã ở cùng em và bệ hạ, nếu xảy ra chuyện gì thì hậu quả không thể tưởng tượng.”

“Không sao mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta cảm thấy… gã không còn muốn giết ta nữa, ít nhất thì trong thời gian này gã sẽ không ra tay.”

Trên thực tế, ngoại trừ lần cho hắn uống Tịch Diệt Tán, sau này gặp lại, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa lần nào ra tay giết hắn. Nhưng ấn tượng ngày bị hạ độc đã khắc sâu trong tâm trí, thậm chí, mỗi lần gặp Lang Tuấn Hiệp là Đoàn Lĩnh vô thức hoảng sợ.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại phòng bên, cửa vẫn đóng, Lý Diễn Thu, Diêu Phục và Lý Tiêu đang thảo luận cách đối phó với Mục Khoáng Đạt. Diêu Tranh đứng ngoài cửa nghe lén, vừa thấy hai người thì lập tức đứng thẳng lên, rón rén trốn đi.

Vũ Độc nói, “Bái kiến Quận chúa.”

Vũ Độc vừa dứt lời, ba người trong phòng bị đánh động, giọng nghiêm khắc của Lý Tiêu nói vọng ra, “Tranh Nhi?”

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, thầm nghĩ Vũ Độc đúng là gian xảo. Diêu Tranh đứng cứng đờ, Lý Tiêu đẩy cửa ra, tức giận mắng Diêu Tranh mấy câu, sau đó nhìn sang Đoàn Lĩnh, vẻ mặt hiền hòa hẳn, hỏi, “Sao thế?”

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục muốn đến hồ Vạn Quang.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con đến xin Tứ thúc.”

“Con muốn thì tùy con, bảo gã về trước khi trời tối được rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu trong phòng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp “vâng”, theo Diêu Tranh và Vũ Độc băng qua hành lang. Diêu Tranh căm tức liếc Vũ Độc. Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi, “Biểu tỷ giúp Vũ Độc trông chừng Ô Lạc Hầu Mục được không?”

Diêu Tranh phân tâm đáp một tiếng, đến sân giam tìm Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Đoàn Lĩnh xoay lại, bất đắc dĩ nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc phá lên cười.

“Mình đi chơi đi.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Tối nay phải nói rõ ràng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không thể kéo dài thêm nữa, sáng mai phải về Nghiệp Thành ngay.”

Vũ Độc gật đầu, dắt Đoàn Lĩnh ra khỏi phủ. Mùa đông đã về đến thành Hoài Âm, tuyết vụn lất phất, mặt hồ không đóng băng, mái hiên cũng không trĩu cột băng như phương Bắc. Vũ Độc cưỡi ngựa đưa Đoàn Lĩnh ra phố, đến chợ thì hai người xuống dắt ngựa.

Mùa đông phương Nam tuy cũng đổ tuyết nhưng lại có cảm giác ấm áp lạ lùng, hai bên phố sáng ánh than hồng, mặt đường lầy lội, tuyết vừa chạm mặt đất đã lặng lẽ tan ra. Vũ Độc mua mấy que cá chiên, tôm chiên, trứng cút, vừa đi vừa ăn.

“Em thích nơi này không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Đẹp quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ở ven hồ Vạn Quang, ngắm tuyết lả tả điểm sóng gợn mặt hồ, nước hồ không đóng băng nhưng đã đặc lại, tuyết chạm mặt hồ phải mất một lúc mới tan thành nước.

“Nếu được làm quan ở đây ba năm…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thì cuộc đời xem như mỹ mãn, nhưng ta vẫn nhớ Nghiệp Thành hơn.”

“Lão gia đã hứa dẫn em đến chân trời góc biển, ngao du thiên hạ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Cho em đi chơi thì em lại nhớ nhà.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhớ, lúc hai người đính ước trên núi Bạch Hổ Đường, Vũ Độc đã hứa như vậy, không ngờ qua lâu thế rồi mà Vũ Độc vẫn còn nhớ.

“Năm đó rời Mân Sơn, ta đến Giang Châu, Trịnh Ngạn mời ta về Hoài Âm làm khách, nhưng lúc ấy phương Bắc báo nguy, ta không có tâm trạng ngắm cảnh, gấp rút chạy về Trung Nguyên tiếp viện sư phụ và sư nương.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mười năm trước, một mình ta đi chơi hồ chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả, mấy năm qua ta luôn muốn dẫn em đến đây.”

Tiếng hát vang lên từ giữa hồ, thuyền hoa lướt qua, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Còn nhiều nơi mình chưa đến lắm.”

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc xuất thần, nói, “E là vào cung rồi thì khó có thể lẻn ra, đi, chúng ta lên thuyền hoa ngồi một chốc.”

Thuyền hoa tấp vào bến đón khách, Vũ Độc đang đứng giữa cầu, nhắm một chiếc rồi ôm Đoàn Lĩnh phóng lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, hai người đáp xuống thuyền, mọi người hoảng hồn la lên, tưởng có thích khách, Vũ Độc ném một thỏi bạc lên quầy.

“Mời các người uống rượu.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Còn phòng riêng không?”

“Bậy quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội xin lỗi khách khứa. Vũ Độc kéo hắn lên phòng, nói, “Thiên hạ là nhà của em, đây cũng thuyền của em, khách sáo với họ làm gì.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lát sau, thuyền hoa yên ắng trở lại, tiếng đàn réo rắt vọng xuống từ trên lầu, tiểu nhị dâng thức ăn và rượu đã hâm nóng. Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, dựa sạp sau bình phong, đắp thảm uống rượu, ngắm cảnh ven hồ, cảnh đẹp ý vui.

“Ta hát tặng lão gia một bài nhé?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Vũ Độc say chếnh choáng, véo cằm Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm siết hắn vào lòng như sợ bị ai giành mất.

“Sơn Nhi, em trưởng thành rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập loạn nhịp, so với hồi hắn được Vũ Độc mang về nhà ba năm trước, đúng là hắn đã thay đổi rất nhiều.

“Huynh lúc nào cũng xem ta là con nít.” Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vào lòng Vũ Độc, nhìn mưa tuyết lất phất trên hồ Vạn Quang.

Vũ Độc ôm gọn lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, bờ môi mang hơi rượu khẽ hôn vành tai hắn, thì thầm, “Không muốn em lớn lên, vậy thì ta sẽ không già đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nắm cổ tay Vũ Độc, xoay lại nằm nhoài trên người y, nghiêng đầu hôn lên môi y. Vũ Độc hớp một ngụm rượu, đút cho Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người đang tình cảm mặn nồng thì thuyền hoa cập bến, khách lần lượt xuống thuyền, khách mới trên bờ bước lên.

Giọng Diêu Tranh vang lên ngoài bức bình phong, “Ngày đông, thuyền hoa chẳng được mấy vị khách.”

“Mời hai vị.” Tiểu nhị nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh định dứt ra, Vũ Độc không chịu buông, say sưa hôn hắn.

“Kệ họ.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp gấp dù, theo Diêu Tranh lên thuyền. Diêu Tranh nhìn một vòng, nói, “Vào đây đi.”

Diêu Tranh và Lang Tuấn Hiệp chọn một phòng riêng có cửa sổ nhìn ra mặt hồ, khéo làm sao, phòng của họ nằm ngay dưới phòng Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh. Lang Tuấn Hiệp gác chân lên lan can, nhìn ra sông, thờ ơ nói, “Có lẽ đây là lần cuối được đến hồ Vạn Quang.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc dựa lan can nghe họ nói chuyện.

“Nói nhảm gì đấy.” Diêu Tranh nói, “Tứ cữu sẽ không xử tội ngươi đâu.”


	189. Chương 189: Gốc rễ

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói năng gì, Diêu Tranh nói, “Ngươi cứ ở lại Hoài Âm, ta sẽ xin cha nói đỡ cho ngươi, không ai có thể đụng vào ngươi.”

“Ta ghi nhận ý tốt.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Việc ở Giang Châu là số kiếp mà ta phải đối mặt.”

Diêu Tranh hỏi, “Xong việc rồi ngươi không về được à?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Sai một li đi một dặm, ta không còn lựa chọn nào khác.”

“Ngươi có lỗi gì chứ.” Diêu Tranh nói, “Chẳng phải đệ ấy vẫn sống bình yên đó sao? Nếu trước đó không nhờ ngươi…”

“Thôi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngắt lời.

Diêu Tranh không tiếp tục đề tài đó nữa, hỏi, “Bốn năm trước, ngươi đã mang tin gì đến Hoài Âm?”

“Bệ hạ phái ta về Tây Xuyên.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Điều tra hướng hành động của Triệu Khuê và Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhưng cần có thời gian nên ta tạm thời về phe đối phương, ở ẩn đợi lệnh. Thoắt cái đã bốn năm rồi.”

“Ta nhớ năm ngươi đến Hoài Âm…” Diêu Tranh nói, “Ngươi vẫn khỏe mạnh, cũng chưa mất ngón tay, nhưng khi gặp lại ở Tây Xuyên, ngươi không còn như trước nữa.”

“Vẫn thế thôi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Ta chẳng thay đổi gì cả.”

“Xin lỗi.” Diêu Tranh chợt nói.

Trên lầu hai, Vũ Độc có vẻ bất ngờ, như không tin Diêu Tranh lại chủ động xin lỗi người khác. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn y tỏ vẻ thắc mắc, Vũ Độc lắc đầu, ra dấu để lát nữa rồi nói.

“Việc đã qua.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp cười nói, “Đừng nên nhắc lại.”

“Nếu lần đó ta không làm vướng chân ngươi.” Diêu Tranh nói, “Ngươi sẽ không…”

“Số phận đã an bài.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Tại sao Quận chúa vẫn chưa lấy chồng?”

“Lấy chồng lấy chồng, ai cũng hối thúc ta lấy chồng.” Diêu Tranh giận dữ quát, “Liên quan gì tới ngươi?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không hỏi nữa, Diêu Tranh mất hứng, ngồi chưa được bao lâu thì đứng dậy đi. Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng đứng dậy, ra theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn theo, không ngờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Diêu Tranh đến nhanh, đi cũng nhanh như vậy. Diêu Tranh làm ngơ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, phóng lên ngựa lao đi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng ở ven đường một lát rồi thong thả dắt ngựa rời bến.

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa lan can, nhìn một người một ngựa đằng xa, chợt nhận ra nỗi thương cảm khó tả bằng lời ở gã.

“Vũ Độc?”

“Không có gì đâu.” Vũ Độc lắc đầu, như vừa chìm trong hồi ức.

“Diêu Tranh và Lang Tuấn Hiệp quen nhau à?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên. Vũ Độc cũng không ngờ, nghe đoạn đối thoại thì dường như hai người đã gặp nhau vào năm Lý Tiệm Hồng phái Lang Tuấn Hiệp về phương Nam điều tra.

“Tối rồi, về thôi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Hai người xuống thuyền, về Diêu phủ, dọc đường, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ mùa xuân năm ấy, cha đến, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi, mọi chuyện diễn ra như lẽ đương nhiên. Không ngờ một lần chia cách mà nay thành người xa lạ.

Lúc dùng cơm tối, trên bàn chỉ có một mình Lý Diễn Thu.

Với Lý Diễn Thu, Đoàn Lĩnh đã gặp mặt người Diêu gia rồi là xong, không cần phải tiếp xúc nhiều hơn. Hai chú cháu ngồi đối diện, Vũ Độc gác cửa, Trịnh Ngạn không biết đi đâu.

Đoàn Lĩnh thử từng món một, Lý Diễn Thu nhấp ngụm trà, nói, “Không cần rườm rà thế đâu, con ăn đi.”

Lúc ở Nghiệp Thành, Đoàn Lĩnh luôn thử độc các món cho Lý Diễn Thu, có Vũ Độc rồi, dù trúng độc cũng không sao cả. Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn khăng khăng thử từng món rồi mới ngồi xuống, nói, “Tứ thúc, con phải về. Làm thì phải làm đến cùng, đã tiếp nhận Nghiệp Thành thì con phải chăm lo cho nó chu đáo, vậy mới không phụ lòng cha.”

“Được thôi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ta không cản con, nhưng về rồi nhớ cẩn thận hơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, định lên đường ngay ngày mai, còn quá nhiều việc ở Giang Châu, Lý Diễn Thu cũng không thể ở lại Hoài Âm mãi, hai người phải về sớm để có thời gian chuẩn bị.

“Hôm nay muốn gặp riêng con là vì có vài chuyện cần làm rõ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp “vâng”, hắn biết Lý Diễn Thu muốn dặn dò trước khi chia tay.

Quả nhiên, Lý Diễn Thu mở lời, “Kẻ lúc trước mưu hại cha con có thể là người của Đại Trần.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn người, run giọng hỏi, “Sao Tứ thúc biết?”

“Ta và con không chứng kiến tận mắt tình hình năm ấy.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con ở Thượng Kinh, Tứ thúc ở Tây Xuyên, nhưng dựa theo lời kể của Vũ Độc và Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, ta có thể đoán được đại khái. Vũ Độc cho ta biết, hồi ở Đồng Quan, con đã giết một kẻ tên Hạ Lan Yết.”

“Đúng vậy!” Đoàn Lĩnh phát run, máu trong người như đông lại.

Hắn không nuốt trôi nữa, run tay gác đũa.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hạ Lan Yết là thích khách của Tây Vực, từng bị kiếm phái Du Lâm trục xuất. Mùa đông năm ngoái, trong sứ đoàn người Nguyên đến chúc mừng sinh nhật con, có một gã tên Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ, con còn nhớ không?”

“Nhớ ạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Sư phụ của gã là Diên Đà, lúc còn sống, Diên Đà đã đuổi Hạ Lan Yết, khiến Hạ Lan Yết không có chốn dung thân ở Mạc Bắc, phải trốn sang nước Liêu, có thể Hạ Lan Yết đã được thế lực Nam Viện bao che. Đêm đó, cha con dẫn binh đến Thượng Kinh, đụng phải bọn thích khách trên đường núi, Vũ Độc nói, nhìn võ công thì rất có khả năng chúng thuộc cùng một tổ chức.”

Đó cũng là nghi vấn mà Đoàn Lĩnh trăn trở bấy lâu, Mục Khoáng Đạt phái Xương Lưu Quân đến ám sát Lý Diễn Thu, tức là lão vẫn còn thuộc hạ khác, chúng giấu mình ở đâu?

Mọi chuyện đã có lời giải thích.

Mục Khoáng Đạt cấu kết với Hàn Duy Dung của Nam Viện nước Liêu! Thích khách vẫn luôn ẩn núp trong lãnh thổ nước Liêu, Hạ Lan Yết đã chỉ huy chúng hại chết Lý Tiệm Hồng!

“Lũ thích khách đó…” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

“Là người của kiếm phái Du Lâm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cáp Đan Ba Đặc Nhĩ dẫn đi một phần, số còn lại do Hạ Lan Yết quản lý. Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nói gã từng cho con một chuỗi tràng hạt đúng không?”

“Con để ở Nghiệp Thành rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh không mang theo.

“Đó là vật làm tin của Diên Đà, là hạt đàn hương của kiếm phái Du Lâm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ai giữ chuỗi tràng hạt là có thể ra lệnh cho người kiếm phái Du Lâm. Hạ Lan Yết hại chết cha con, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chặt tay Hạ Lan Yết báo thù cho huynh ấy, cướp luôn chuỗi tràng hạt.”

“Gã không cho con biết việc này.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu con đeo chuỗi tràng hạt, thích khách kiếm phái Du Lâm sẽ không tới giết…”

“Ta đã mắng gã một trận.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “May là con không đeo, con tưởng nó cũng như Trấn Sơn Hà sao? Nếu biết chuỗi tràng hạt rơi vào tay người Hán, chúng sẽ thi nhau đến giết con để giành lại. Đưa con chuỗi tràng hạt khác nào đẩy con vào chỗ chết, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đúng là quá ngu xuẩn.”

Ra là thế à? Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ, hay là Lang Tuấn Hiệp cố chấp muốn thấy hắn đeo vật làm tin gã tặng?

“Thôi, không nhắc việc này nữa.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đêm đó, thích khách của kiếm phái Du Lâm tập kích Tam ca trên đường đến Thượng Kinh. Nếu Mục Khoáng Đạt có thể sai khiến chúng, vậy tức là lão vẫn luôn giữ mối dây liên hệ.”

“Đúng vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu nổi bão.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhưng bây giờ chưa thể diệt trừ, họ chỉ mới cấu kết gần đây thôi, chúng ta cũng không có tin tức xác thực từ nội bộ, cần con dò la thêm.”

“Con?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tuy Nghiệp Thành giáp nước Liêu, nhưng…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ ra, Gia Luật Tông Chân là vua Liêu cơ mà! Hàn Duy Dung nằm trong tầm mắt y, chẳng phải hỏi y là xong rồi sao?

“Con hiểu rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chừng nào về con sẽ viết thư cho Tông Chân.”

Lý Diễn Thu gật đầu, cười nói, “Hạ Lan Yết chết trong tay con, theo góc độ nào đó cũng xem như trả thù được rồi.”

“Nhưng lúc đó Hạ Lan Yết ra trận vì Tây Lương.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại âm mưu ở Đồng Quan, hỏi, “Tại sao gã có dính líu đến Tây Lương?”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đó cũng là một trong những vấn đề chính mà ta thảo luận với Diêu hầu. Con từng tiễn em bà con xa rời Đồng Quan về nhà chồng, Diêu gia xây dựng quan hệ với Tây Lương, đội buôn điều tra ra rằng sau trận Thượng Kinh, nước Liêu nghi ngờ Hàn Duy Dung bán rẻ Thượng Kinh, phái thích khách ám sát Gia Luật Đại Thạch để cướp binh quyền của ông ta. Vì muốn che đậy dấu vết, Hàn Duy Dung đã bày kế cho Hạ Lan Yết trốn khỏi Thượng Kinh, vào lãnh địa Tây Lương ở tạm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình, hỏi, “Gia Luật Đại Thạch cũng bị ám sát à?!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại đêm trước khi Thượng Kinh thất thủ, Gia Luật Đại Thạch ra khỏi thành quyết chiến, bị trúng tên, sau đó không chữa nổi rồi qua đời. Bây giờ ngẫm lại, biểu hiện của ông ta rất giống bị trúng tên độc.

“Chín phần mười là vậy.” Lý Diễn Thu thở dài, hai chú cháu lẳng lặng ngồi đó, chẳng còn tâm trạng ăn cơm. Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cho ta biết, lúc đến Tây Xuyên, gã từng bị trúng độc bôi trên kiếm của Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc đã lấy máu đó bào chế thuốc giải. Đó cũng là loại độc Trịnh Ngạn trúng phải lúc bọc hậu dưới núi Định Quân.”

“Cha con cũng trúng loại độc đó à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Gần giống.” Lý Diễn Thu đáp, “Đều là độc tinh chế từ nọc rắn đuôi chuông Tây Vực. Nhưng loại độc Tam ca trúng phải nặng hơn nhiều, còn trộn với nọc rết và nọc bò cạp. Cách trích máu của Vũ Độc không thể chữa nổi, mấy năm qua y vẫn luôn day dứt về chuyện này.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu nhìn ra ngoài, bóng Vũ Độc hắt lên song cửa.

Theo Vũ Độc bấy lâu, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng biết chút ít về phương diện bào chế thuốc độc. Quá trình bào chế thuốc độc hay thuốc giải đều cực kỳ phức tạp, nếu trộn nhiều chất độc hiếm thì việc giải độc khó hơn lên trời.

“Gã đã trình bày như vậy, con có tin không?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Tin.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, nói, “Kiếm phái Du Lâm chuyên sử dụng thuốc độc chế từ nọc rắn đuôi chuông mà, chúng thường bôi trên lưỡi kiếm, đầu tên và ám khí. Để tiêu diệt cao thủ, chúng còn trộn thêm nọc độc từ nhện và bò cạp, thành phần chất độc sẽ được thay đổi theo từng đối tượng. Cách của Vũ Độc là trích máu độc, cho đối phương dùng tạm thuốc kiềm chế nọc độc, ép độc tố ra khỏi cơ thể chứ không thể nào giải độc hoàn toàn.”

“Con không trách gã.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Chuyện đã qua rồi, còn cách nào đâu.”


	190. Chương 190: Khắc phục hậu quả

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Dù thế nào, giờ vẫn chưa phải thời điểm thích hợp để con về Giang Châu.”

“Nhưng con không yên tâm về người, Tứ thúc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hay là để Vũ Độc về với người nhé.”

Đoàn Lĩnh có thể bấm bụng xa Vũ Độc mấy tháng, chỉ cần Lý Diễn Thu an toàn là được.

Lý Diễn Thu lắc đầu, nói, “Giang Châu là chiến trường của Tứ thúc, con đừng lo.”

Sao có thể không lo cho được? Lần này về, Lý Diễn Thu sẽ đối đầu trực diện với Mục Khoáng Đạt và Thái Diêm.

“Mục Khoáng Đạt đưa theo rất nhiều thuộc hạ từ Tây Xuyên.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hoàng hậu là em gái lão, nhân vật chủ chốt của những đảng phái trong triều cũng là người của lão. Ta cần ít nhất ba tháng, nhiều nhất là nửa năm để lọc hết tay chân của lão, phòng ngừa xảy ra biến cố lúc khép tội.”

“Chắc chắn lão sẽ gài bẫy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xương Lưu Quân bị chúng ta bắt tận mặt, Mục Khoáng Đạt ắt đã biết Xương Lưu Quân bị phát hiện.”

Xương Lưu Quân lộ mặt, nghĩa là hành vi mưu phản của Mục Khoáng Đạt đã phơi bày.

“Theo nguồn tin của Diêu Phục, Xương Lưu Quân vẫn chưa về.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Diêu Phục đã tung lưới bủa vây, không cho gã về Giang Châu, bây giờ Mục Khoáng Đạt không còn ai bảo vệ. Tứ thúc sẽ lên kế hoạch, đến lúc thích hợp rồi gọi con về.”

Kế hoạch gì? Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ ra một chuyện, nhưng Lý Diễn Thu không nói thêm, hắn cũng không hỏi.

Hắn có cảm giác Lý Diễn Thu muốn cùng lúc tiêu diệt cả Thái Diêm và Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Cơm canh nguội cả rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vũ Độc, đưa cho Trịnh Ngạn hâm lại.”

Vũ Độc vào dọn thức ăn nguội, sinh hoạt thường ngày của Lý Diễn Thu vô cùng giản dị, phần lớn thời gian cũng chỉ ăn đồ nguội.

“Tứ thúc.” Tuy Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn nói nhưng vẫn không nhịn được, dặn, “Hứa với con đi, đừng mạo hiểm.”

Lý Diễn Thu mỉm cười, đáp, “Yên tâm.”

Không lâu sau, Trịnh Ngạn bưng thức ăn nóng lên, Lý Diễn Thu làm như chưa nói gì, hỏi sang chuyện Nghiệp Thành.

“Dọc đường, ta nghe dân chúng bàn rằng con cai trị Hà Bắc rất tốt.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

“Đều nhờ công lao của Phí tiên sinh cả.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Diễn Thu khen ngợi, “Biết dùng người cũng là tài năng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười ngượng ngùng, tán dóc vài câu với Lý Diễn Thu, lòng thầm nghĩ Lý Diễn Thu định làm gì để lật đổ cả Mục Khoáng Đạt lẫn Thái Diêm.

Buộc tội Thừa tướng thông đồng với Thái tử để làm phản? Hay là vạch trần thân phận giả mạo của Thái Diêm rồi đổ tội cho Mục Khoáng Đạt? Đoàn Lĩnh càng nghĩ càng thấy có khả năng này, ngước mắt nhìn Lý Diễn Thu.

“Mai ta lên đường, đừng nói tạm biệt gì hết.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Kẻo Tứ thúc đổi ý bắt con về Giang Châu đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, hồi sau mắt đỏ hoe, đặt đũa xuống, bước qua ôm Lý Diễn Thu.

“Vũ Độc ở lại.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con mệt thì về nghỉ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Lý Diễn Thu có việc cần dặn dò, bèn về phòng.

Gió đêm lồng lộng, Đoàn Lĩnh chờ đến khuya Vũ Độc mới về, y ngồi trên giường tháo giày, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tứ thúc đã bao giờ hỏi huynh những việc vừa rồi chưa?”

“Trước kia hỏi nhiều lần lắm rồi.” Vũ Độc đáp.

“Hai người mới nói gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ cười, không trả lời.

“Nói gì nói gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi tới.

“Dặn ta chăm sóc em.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hỏi mấy chuyện ăn uống ngủ nghỉ thường ngày thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Lý Diễn Thu sẽ lấy lời khai của Tần Lang, tiếp theo, hắn phải về Nghiệp Thành, liên lạc với Gia Luật Tông Chân, điều tra bằng chứng Mục Khoáng Đạt móc nối với Hàn Duy Dung.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh chia tay Diêu Phục và Lý Tiêu. Diêu Tranh vẫn mang dáng vẻ lạnh lùng xa cách, có lẽ do hôm qua bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp làm mất hứng.

“Tứ thúc…”

“Huynh ấy dậy sớm hơn con.” Lý Tiêu nói, “Về Giang Châu trước rồi.”

“Ơ?” Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ Lý Diễn Thu đi nhanh như vậy.

Diêu Phục giữ hắn lại ăn sáng rồi đích thân tiễn hắn ra khỏi thành. Lúc sắp đi, Lý Tiêu chuẩn bị bốn xe đồ dùng cho Đoàn Lĩnh, còn phái nghìn quân Hoài Âm hộ tống, cộng với thuộc hạ của Đoàn Lĩnh thì đội ngũ có gần hai nghìn người.

Lý Tiêu đưa Đoàn Lĩnh đến ngoài thành, kéo tay hắn, nhỏ giọng nói, “Nhược Nhi, trừ khi dượng phái Trịnh Ngạn báo tin gọi con về, nếu không thì con không được tự ý về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mất mẹ từ nhỏ, dù chưa nói gì nhiều với Lý Tiêu nhưng cảm giác thân thiết giữa người trong gia đình khiến Đoàn Lĩnh không nỡ tạm biệt, qua ôm nàng.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Diêu Tranh.

“Hồi sáng đi cùng Tứ cữu rồi.” Diêu Tranh đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh lên xe, lưu luyến chia tay cả nhà Hoài Âm hầu, lên phương Bắc.

Mùa đông giá rét, tuyết đọng gây tắc nhiều tuyến đường, may mà trời quang mây tạnh. Lúc đi ngang núi Định Quân, Đoàn Lĩnh hợp nhất đội ngũ với quân Hà Bắc còn sót lại, ra ngoài hơn nửa tháng, Nghiệp Thành chẳng còn một binh một tốt nào, không biết tình hình trong thành như thế nào rồi.

Tần Lang đã bị giải về Giang Châu, khi về phải sắp đặt phó tướng mới cho Hà Gian.

Tuyết phủ trắng bình nguyên Hà Bắc, lúc thấy Nghiệp Thành thấp thoáng nơi đường chân trời, trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ còn một ý nghĩ, đến nhà rồi.

Hắn giục Bôn Tiêu chạy vượt lên đội ngũ.

“Này!” Vũ Độc lập tức đuổi theo. Đoàn Lĩnh thả chậm tốc độ, hai người rong ruổi trên đồng tuyết, bình nguyên rộng lớn, trời đất bao la, chẳng còn gì tự do hơn thế.

“Về nhà rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh cười với Vũ Độc.

Hoài Âm dù đẹp nhưng đó là nhà người khác, nơi này mới là nhà của hắn. Vũ Độc bắt kịp Đoàn Lĩnh, giẫm lưng ngựa nhảy qua Bôn Tiêu, ngồi sau Đoàn Lĩnh, vung dây cương phóng ngựa vào thành.

“Thái thú và Hiệu úy về rồi!”

“Bái kiến Thái thú.”

“Thái thú đại nhân về rồi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đội tuyết về phủ, Vũ Độc giũ áo choàng, mọi người ùa đến. Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Chờ Thái thú khổ quá! Ngày nào cũng nơm nớp đề phòng, có đến bốn vạn dân chạy nạn rồi đấy!”

“Thêm người đến nữa à?” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn hết toàn quân đi, người trong thành như chim sợ cành cong, bốn vạn dân chạy nạn mà bạo động thì nguy to. Nhưng đã có Phí Hoằng Đức, dẹp loạn là chuyện nhỏ.

Phí Hoằng Đức ngồi uống trà ở phòng bên, ung dung gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh. Dọc đường, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy trong thành vẫn bình yên, hiển nhiên không có rắc rối gì cả.

“Xong rồi à?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

“Xong rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu. Các quan không chờ hắn gọi đã lần lượt kéo đến.

“Mười ngày trước, ta phái người đến Hà Gian điều binh, Tần tướng quân tự ý rời cương vị, bây giờ Hà Gian rất loạn.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

“Đừng lo.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lát nữa Vũ Độc sẽ dẫn quân qua đó chỉnh đốn, thay phó tướng khác.”

Trong thời gian Đoàn Lĩnh không có mặt, Nghiệp Thành thu nhận thêm hơn một vạn người, tổng cộng có gần bốn vạn, Phí Hoằng Đức lập kế sách đơn giản, tuyển chọn trai tráng từ nhóm lưu dân, tổ chức thành đội dân binh, để họ tự quản lý, khiến nhóm lưu dân phân hóa giai cấp.

Lúc đó, nhóm dân chạy nạn đấu đá lẫn nhau, thân mình còn lo chưa xong, hơi đâu để ý việc khác.

“Chủ nhà đã về, cứ gỡ bỏ chính sách ấy đi rồi khiển trách, phạt một năm tiền tiêu vặt của ta.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Làm phiền tiên sinh quá.”

Phí Hoằng Đức tự nhận vai ác để Đoàn Lĩnh đóng chính diện, Đoàn Lĩnh phái người đi thông báo giải tán dân binh, quân đội đã về, việc này xem như giải quyết xong.

Vũ Độc giũ áo xong, vào nói, “Ta dẫn người qua Hà Gian.”

“Mấy hôm nữa hẵng đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Làm xong càng nhanh càng tốt, em chọn ai quản lý Hà Gian?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Để Tôn Đình làm.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Tôn Đình ngớ người, vội nói, “Thái thú đại nhân, thuộc hạ chỉ muốn theo ngài.”

“Không sao đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đang lúc khó khăn, ngươi thay ta trông coi Hà Gian đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định phái Thuật Luật Đoan theo giúp Tôn Đình, nhưng Thuật Luật Đoan nhất quyết muốn ở lại, hắn bèn để Tôn Đình tạm thời nắm quyền Hà Gian, nói, “Phiền Phí tiên sinh giúp ta điều hành Hà Gian một thời gian.”

“Đừng ngại.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Việc gì giúp được ta sẽ dốc hết sức.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Vậy thì cùng đi, hai thành cũng không xa mấy, chưa đến một ngày là tới nơi, lên đường ngay bây giờ thì tối đến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bảo Lâm Vận Tề soạn công văn, viết rằng Tần Lang tự ý bỏ cương vị, lòng lang dạ sói, trốn khỏi Hà Gian, bị Vũ Độc dẫn quân bắt lại, giải về Giang Châu trị tội. Nay cử Tôn Đình tạm thời làm quan thủ thành Hà Gian, tranh thủ triệu hồi Huyện lệnh, đổi hết thuộc hạ sang binh sĩ Nghiệp Thành để dễ bề cai quản.

Phí Hoằng Đức nhận công văn, cùng Lâm Vận Tề đến Hà Gian thông báo, Tôn Đình dọn hành trang lên đường, Đoàn Lĩnh chọn binh sĩ, sai người chuyển các vật dụng của Phí Hoằng Đức sang Hà Gian, mười ngày sau họ sẽ đưa ông ta về.

Dù Tần Lang đã có uy tín nhất định ở Hà Gian, nhưng nay rơi đài, lũ sơn tặc cũng chẳng còn mấy ai, cứ để Phí Hoằng Đức đi thu mua lòng người là Đoàn Lĩnh yên tâm.

Ngoài sân, Thi Thích đang kiểm kê các vật dụng mang về từ Hoài Âm, bỗng hoảng hốt chạy vào, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thái thú, vàng nhiều thế, ăn cướp ở đâu vậy!”

“Nói bậy bạ.” Vũ Độc mắng, “Đó là tài sản của Thái thú!”

“Có bao nhiêu?” Cả đường xa xôi xóc nảy, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa mở rương xem lần nào.

“Một vạn lượng vàng thỏi!” Thi Thích nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt té ghế, “Cái gì? Một vạn lượng?!”

Thi Thích chạy ra sân, cầm hai thỏi vàng vào gõ canh cách. Đoàn Lĩnh thấy số vàng đó rất quen, ngạc nhiên nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Là hồi ở Đồng Quan hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chắc vậy.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sao tự dưng… mà thôi.”

Hai người nhìn nhau một lúc, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ lại quan hệ giữa Diêu Phục và Tây Lương. Lúc rời Đồng Quan, hắn đã giao mười rương vàng cho Thái thú Đồng Quan, Mục Khoáng Đạt thì không dám đụng vào, chẳng lẽ Lý Diễn Thu đã phái người đến đó đào vàng?

Thi Thích dẫn người ra kiểm tra, Vũ Độc nói, “Đó là của riêng của Thái thú, không được nhập kho, đừng làm ẩu.”

Thi Thích vội nói biết rồi, chỉ nhìn cho mở mang tầm mắt.

Ngoại trừ Lâm Vận Tề, các quan Nghiệp Thành đều là gia thần của Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn chưa bao giờ giấu diếm chuyện gì với Nghiêm Địch, Vương Tranh và Thi Thích. Đoàn Lĩnh thưởng mỗi người một thỏi vàng, sau đó bảo Thi Thích cầm tám mươi lượng vàng đuổi theo đưa cho Phí Hoằng Đức và Tôn Đình để họ đến Hà Gian có tiền xài.


	191. Chương 191: Năm mới

Cuối cùng cũng về nhà, Đoàn Lĩnh lên núi ngâm suối nước nóng rồi về ăn tối. Vũ Độc nấu cơm, tuy không ngon bằng Trịnh Ngạn nhưng có cảm giác ấm áp của gia đình. Đoàn Lĩnh thấy ở Hà Bắc vẫn thoải mái nhất, có lẽ những ngày tháng này là khoảng thời gian nhàn tản cuối cùng, xuân năm sau phải đối mặt bao nhiêu là việc, chẳng còn được thảnh thơi nữa.

Sắp qua năm mới, dân chúng Trung Nguyên tha hương dắt nhau quay về, Đoàn Lĩnh thu xếp cho họ có chỗ dừng chân trong thành.

Không ít gia tộc muốn lấy lại ruộng đất, Đoàn Lĩnh sửa lại ranh giới đất quy hoạch, cắt khoảnh đất mới ngoài thành cho họ rồi đền bù thích hợp.

Hôm sau, Phí Hoằng Đức phái người về Nghiệp Thành báo cáo, Hà Gian đã ổn định, chỉ là thiếu rất nhiều người, vậy là trước đó Tần Lang đã điều động quân đội không chính quy. Còn việc làm thế nào mà Mục Khoáng Đạt thông đồng được với Tần Lang thì phải chờ tin tức từ Giang Châu.

Đoàn Lĩnh đắn đo suy tính, hắn luôn cảm giác rằng Lý Diễn Thu muốn tung lưới bắt gọn cả Thái Diêm lẫn Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc bàn bạc hồi lâu, Vũ Độc nói, “Có thể bệ hạ chờ Thái tử bắt tay với Mục tướng rồi gài bẫy tóm cả hai.”

“Vậy cuối cùng phải trị tội như thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Để Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngụy tạo bằng chứng à? Đổ cho Mục Khoáng Đạt tội nâng đỡ Thái Diêm?”

Vũ Độc ngồi ở ghế chủ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ghế bên suy nghĩ.

Vũ Độc nói, “Đằng nào cũng phải xử hai người họ, đổ tội cho Mục Khoáng Đạt thì triều đình sẽ dễ chấp nhận hơn. Đêm đó, bệ hạ đã dặn ta khuyên em đừng bận tâm.”

Tuy vấn đề này liên quan mật thiết với Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng từ sau khi Lý Diễn Thu nhận hắn, việc này bỗng chốc biến thành vấn đề quan trọng nhất mà Lý Diễn Thu muốn giải quyết. Lý Diễn Thu cũng ngang bướng y như cha, hai người đều có ý thức trách nhiệm phải hoàn thành việc của mình.

Suy cho cùng, Hoàng đế còn đó, nào đến lượt Đoàn Lĩnh bận tâm về Thái tử giả và Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Em có thư này.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lục ra trong của hồi môn đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh cúi đầu đọc thư, trên thư là nét chữ của Lý Tiêu, có cả ngự ấn của Công chúa. Trong số các vật dụng Hoài Âm đưa đến, có hai rương sách lớn, nội dung gồm thiên văn, thuật số, nông nghiệp, canh tác, thơ ca… chẳng thiếu thứ gì. Nét chữ của Lý Tiêu giống Lý Tiệm Hồng như đúc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ năm xưa cha có nói Ngũ cô học sâu hiểu rộng, có lẽ Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng từng dạy nàng viết chữ.

Lúc ở Hoài Âm, Lý Tiêu không có thời gian hàn huyên với Đoàn Lĩnh, chưa được mấy ngày thì hắn đã vội vã về nhà, chỉ có thể trò chuyện qua thư. Về việc rương vàng, sau trận Đồng Quan, Lý Diễn Thu đã biết tin, bèn phái người đào hết kho báu ra khỏi hang.

Nhưng Lý Diễn Thu không muốn đưa số vàng đó vào ngân khố quốc gia, kẻo bị các gia tộc Giang Châu chia chác, thế nên rất ít người biết sự tồn tại của số vàng ấy. Lý Diễn Thu giải thích với Mục Khoáng Đạt là vàng vẫn còn trong hang.

Sau khi qua mắt Mục Khoáng Đạt và tai mắt của Nội Các, Lý Diễn Thu bảo Diêu Phục nhờ người Tây Lương bí mật vận chuyển vàng đến Hoài Âm, gửi trong kho bạc của Diêu Phục, phòng khi cần đến.

Bây giờ Đoàn Lĩnh ở Hà Bắc cần tiền, Lý Tiêu trích ra một ít cho hắn xài, số còn lại nàng sẽ cất giữ giùm hắn, khi nào cần cứ việc viết thư. Lý Tiêu viết rằng “vật về với chủ”, nhưng ngụ ý là “ai tìm được là của người đó”.

Lý Tiêu viết đến mấy trang giấy, nói về việc cai quản Hà Bắc, nhắc nhiều đến công tác thủy lợi và quá trình xây dựng lâm nghiệp, xem xong, Đoàn Lĩnh đập bàn khen hay, chuẩn bị điều chỉnh kế hoạch đầu xuân.

Trong thời gian vừa qua, tuyết đường giao thương giữa Hà Bắc và Sơn Đông được thành lập, dù trời đông giá rét, đường tắc nghẽn, nhưng chỉ cần chờ xuân đến, băng tan là có thể buôn bán trở lại.

Đoàn Lĩnh đổi một vạn lượng vàng thỏi thành bạc, dùng phương thức cho vay phát cho dân chúng để họ sống qua ngày, chờ thu hoạch vụ thu rồi lấy lại.

Sau đó, hắn gọi Thuật Luật Đoan đến, Thuật Luật Đoan đã theo hắn hơn hai tháng, vừa trung thành lại ít nói, ăn ở cùng các binh sĩ, cũng chưa cưới vợ, chưa bao giờ tiết lộ tiếng gió.

Đoàn Lĩnh viết thư nhờ hắn đưa đến nước Liêu cho Gia Luật Tông Chân, sẵn tiện hỏi thăm tình hình triều đình bên Liêu. Thư có hỏi Gia Luật Tông Chân cần hắn giúp gì không, đồng thời bàn việc hôn nhân của Thuật Luật Đoan.

Nếu sau này thuận lợi về triều, Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ thu xếp hôn nhân cho Thuật Luật Đoan, để hắn dùng thân phận người chuyên trách của Thái tử về nước Liêu.

Thuật Luật Đoan nhận thư, lập tức lên đường đến Trung Kinh.

Đoàn Lĩnh giải quyết hết công chuyện, nhẹ nhõm cả người, bèn kéo Vũ Độc ra ngoài tuần tra.

“Trong túi có tiền vững bụng hẳn.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh cười hì hì, chuẩn bị vung tiền. Vũ Độc nói, “Cũng tính dẫn em đi sắm đồ Tết, sắp qua năm mới rồi.”

Thấm thoắt đã gần hết năm, mọi chuyện đã được an bài ổn thỏa, cuối cùng cũng có thời gian nghỉ ngơi. Không biết Giang Châu như thế nào, Lý Diễn Thu đón năm mới có một mình, chắc là buồn lắm.

Đoàn Lĩnh tuần tra một vòng, còn đến xem khu thành cũ của dân chạy nạn. Địa phận Nghiệp Thành trước kia xây sát bên Tầm Thủy, sau đó bị nước Liêu xâm lấn nên mới dời xuống phía Nam, xây tường thành ở hướng Bắc.

Phía Bắc thành toàn là nhà hoang, Đoàn Lĩnh quy hoạch khu thành cũ làm chỗ trú cho dân chạy nạn, nơi này chỉ đủ chỗ cho hai vạn năm nghìn người, giờ có đến bốn vạn, vô cùng chật chội.

Người già, phụ nữ và trẻ em được xếp chỗ ưu tiên, không ít người xanh xao vàng vọt, chờ được phát cháo. Đoàn Lĩnh về phủ, gọi các binh sĩ mở kho lấy gạo và mì chia cho dân chạy nạn. Vũ Độc móc tiền túi mua bốn con lợn, hai con dê, đường, bột mì và gạo tẻ đãi người trong phủ ăn Tết.

Năm mới đến, các huyện Hà Bắc chọn ra những thân hào, cử đến chúc Tết Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc, phần lớn là các ông lão tóc trắng râu bạc, xếp thành hàng dập đầu lạy quan phụ mẫu. Đoàn Lĩnh vội đỡ họ dậy, nói, “Ta chỉ nhận một phần lấy thảo thôi, mọi người đã vất vả nhiều, cầm về mà ăn Tết.”

Vũ Độc sai người lấy bao lì xì phát cho các thân hào, mọi người tán tụng hết lời, Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng biết ai thật lòng ai giả lả. Người nào cũng chọn những thành tựu của Đoàn Lĩnh mà khen, hắn nghe mà lòng phơi phới.

Trời tối, Vũ Độc cho khách nán lại phủ Thái thú, mở tiệc chiêu đãi. Đoàn Lĩnh bảo Lâm Vận Tề và Vương Tranh ra hỏi thăm xem có việc gì cần Thái thú giải quyết hay không.

Năm ngoái, các thân hào đến Nghiệp Thành nào có được vào phủ Thái thú, chỉ có thể dâng lễ, nói việc cần cáo trạng rồi về. Lần này Đoàn Lĩnh giữ mọi người lại, còn phát thưởng, các thân hào mừng còn không kịp.

Xong hôm nay, hôm sau Đoàn Lĩnh phải mở tiệc đãi các quan văn võ, thăm hỏi thuộc hạ. Lần này hắn thoải mái hơn nhiều, Phí Hoằng Đức và Tôn Đình còn ở Hà Gian, tạm thời không có rắc rối gì cả.

Hôm qua Đoàn Lĩnh nói khàn giọng, bây giờ hắn vào thẳng chủ đề, “Mọi người vất vả rồi, dù là quan đến từ Giang Châu hay quan Nghiệp Thành, nếu không nhờ các vị thì Thái thú ta không thể nào đảm đương nổi trọng trách này.”

Mọi người vội nói khiêm nhường, họ nào có làm gì to tát, người vất vả nhất là Hiệu úy kìa.

Vũ Độc thầm nghĩ vầy nghe mới giống tiếng người này. Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, nâng chén mở tiệc. Mọi người nhìn mặt đoán ý, đánh liều chạy qua nịnh Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc uống mấy chén, không khí rất vui vẻ.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đầu xuân sang năm, Nghiệp Thành sẽ có rất nhiều thay đổi quan trọng, đến lúc đó mong các vị dốc sức phối hợp.”

Vương Tranh nói, “Đương nhiên rồi, có Thái thú đại nhân giám sát, chắc chắn sẽ không xảy ra sai sót. Mọi người chỉ việc thực hiện đúng hiệu lệnh của ngài thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rầu rĩ trong lòng, cười nói, “Nếu có ngày ta không còn ở Nghiệp Thành nữa mà mọi người vẫn tận tâm như vậy là ta yên tâm rồi.”

Các quan đều hiểu ẩn ý của Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng trước đó Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn thường xuyên ra ngoài, hắn làm Thái thú nửa năm thì có ít nhất ba tháng không ở trong thành, toàn giao cho Phí Hoằng Đức quản lý công việc nên mọi người cũng quen rồi.

Tuy nhiên, rất có thể năm sau Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ không làm quan ở Nghiệp Thành nữa, Nghiêm Địch hiểu ý, nói, “Các quan đã ổn định ở cương vị công tác, vốn cũng không nên làm phiền đại nhân. Mọi việc đều có trật tự, nhậm chức rồi là quen, tòa thành phải như guồng nước, không ai đẩy cũng tự quay.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, cười nói, “Đúng vậy, nào, ta mời mọi người một chén.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cạn chén cùng Vũ Độc, uống hết, các quan cũng uống theo. Tuy là tiệc Tất niên nhưng mọi người toàn nói về chính sự, vừa uống vừa trò chuyện, tàn tiệc, Vũ Độc uống gần một cân rượu, nhắm mắt nghe họ nói.

Mai là giao thừa, Đoàn Lĩnh không giữ họ lại, dự tiệc xong rồi mời về, cũng cho các thân binh trong phủ về nhà ăn Tết. Cả phủ Thái thú rộng lớn chỉ còn ba tiểu binh chưa lấy vợ, cha mẹ qua đời, hôm giao thừa, họ lên núi tảo mộ rồi ăn bữa cơm đoàn viên với Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc.

“Qua năm mới rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc say ngà ngà, xoa huyệt Thái dương, nói, “Năm ngoái lo hối thúc em đọc sách, năm nay được nhàn rỗi ăn Tết rồi.”

Không biết Bạt Đô đang làm gì nhỉ? Người Nguyên ăn chung cái Tết với người Hán, ngay cả nước Liêu cũng bị ảnh hưởng, phong tục đón năm mới ngày càng giống người Hán.

Lúc còn ở Thượng Kinh, chừng hai mươi tám là người Hán sum họp với gia đình, nhà Bạt Đô vắng tanh vắng ngắt, chẳng có không khí lễ Tết gì cả. Lang Tuấn Hiệp thường mua pháo, dắt Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài thành đốt chơi.

“Huynh chưa mua pháo cho ta đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc vỗ vai Đoàn Lĩnh, không mở mắt, nói, “Mua lâu rồi, để trong kho ấy, mùng một dắt em đi đốt pháo. Ta sai người mua bánh mứt đãi khách rồi, mai dán câu đối, em đừng táy máy kẻo ngã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, nằm nhoài trên người Vũ Độc, hai người lẳng lặng ôm nhau, không nói tiếng nào.

“Ta cũng chuẩn bị nhang.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sáng mai em cúng cha em, ta cúng sư phụ, sư nương và sư tỷ.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh xuất thần.

Đêm xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh định vào ngủ, mai gọi người dọn dẹp thì nghe tiếng gõ cửa.

“Đại nhân.” Thị vệ nói, “Thuật Luật Đoan về rồi.”

Vũ Độc tỉnh rượu phân nửa, Đoàn Lĩnh tính cho Thuật Luật Đoan lui về nghỉ, chuẩn bị thức ăn cho hắn thì Vũ Độc nói, “Gọi hắn vào đây.”


	192. Chương 192: Vật xưa

Thuật Luật Đoan vào phòng, khoác áo choàng, vai đeo túi da dê, định thi lễ, Đoàn Lĩnh vội đỡ hắn dậy, bảo vất vả rồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh để Thuật Luật Đoan ngồi vào ghế của mình, nhấp thử ngụm rượu, vẫn còn ấm, rồi sai người nấu thịt dê cho hắn. Thuật Luật Đoan không khách sáo, ngồi xuống uống rượu ăn thịt.

Thuật Luật Đoan ăn một cái đùi dê, uống rượu xong mới nói, “Bệ hạ gửi lời hỏi thăm sức khỏe ngài.”

“Bên Trung Kinh sao rồi?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Có thư.” Thuật Luật Đoan đưa thư Gia Luật Tông Chân tự tay viết cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy dao cạy sáp niêm phong, trong phong thư có hai tờ giấy, lá thư thứ nhất là thư của Gia Luật Tông Chân.

.

_Đoàn Lĩnh._

_Có chứng cứ quan trọng gửi kèm, tùy đệ sử dụng._

_Tông Chân._

.

Thuật Luật Đoan, “Bệ hạ đã lật đổ Hàn Duy Dung, cũng đã lên kế hoạch giải quyết lão trong cuộc săn bắn mùa xuân.”

“Thái hậu thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Thuật Luật Đoan trả lời, “Thái hậu đã bị khống chế, bệ hạ bảo ngài đừng lo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mở lá thư thứ hai, là thư do Trường Sính viết cho Hàn Duy Dung. Hắn nhận ra nét chữ của Trường Sính, lúc còn ở Mục phủ, Đoàn Lĩnh đã đọc nhiều công văn do Trường Sính viết.

Mục Khoáng Đạt đúng là cáo già, lão không tự viết để không lộ dấu vết có qua lại với người Liêu, song chỉ cần có nét chữ của Trường Sính cũng đủ để trị Mục Khoáng Đạt tội cấu kết giặc ngoài.

Trong thư không nhắc gì về chuyện liên quan đến Lý Tiệm Hồng, Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ báo với Hàn Duy Dung rằng thời cơ đã đến, có thể xuống tay thủ tiêu Gia Luật Đại Thạch rồi.

“Chưa đủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng vẫn xài được, phải xem sử dụng thế nào cho hợp lý.”

Trường Sính đã bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp diệt khẩu, chết không đối chứng. Lý Diễn Thu muốn bằng chứng xác thực để thuyết phục triều đình. Trường Sính là gia thần của Mục Khoáng Đạt, chỉ cần bảo Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ điểm là có thể tống lão vào ngục, nhưng vẫn chưa thể hành quyết.

Mục Khoáng Đạt có thể biện bạch rằng lão không hề có ý mưu sát Gia Luật Đại Thạch, có người đổ oan cho lão.

Thuật Luật Đoan dâng lên một thanh kiếm, Gia Luật Tông Chân đã đúc bao kiếm mới, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nhìn đã nhận ra đó là kiếm truyền quốc của Hốt Tất Liệt, chuôi kiếm có khảm một viên đá tùng thạch xanh biếc.

“Lục soát được trong nhà Hàn Duy Dung à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Hàn Duy Dung tặng nó cho thuộc hạ Hô Diên Na, Hô Diên Na được phái đến tộc Hồi Hột, bệ hạ xét nhà hắn, tìm được thanh kiếm này.”

“Vẫn không phải Trấn Sơn Hà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc nhận kiếm, rút ra xem, hỏi, “Em có chắc đúng là nó không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh từng dùng thanh kiếm này trên đường trốn chạy, hắn làm mất nó ở ven hồ, chắc là sau khi quân Nguyên rút đi, người Liêu quay về Thượng Kinh rồi nhặt được, sang tay bao lần, cuối cùng được dâng cho Hàn Duy Dung.

“Vậy là chỉ còn một trường hợp, Trấn Sơn Hà nằm trong tay người Nguyên.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đành phải nhờ Bạt Đô tìm rồi dùng kiếm của Khả hãn đổi lấy.”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, nhíu mày trầm tư, hồi sau hỏi, “Trong túi đựng gì đấy?”

Thuật Luật Đoan mở túi da dê, lấy ra từng thứ một, gồm một hộp gỗ, một cây cung gỗ đã tróc sơn và một hộp gấm.

Lúc thấy những đồ vật trong túi, Đoàn Lĩnh như bị sét đánh, hắn buông thư, từ từ đứng dậy, đến trước mặt Thuật Luật Đoan, chạm vào các món đồ.

Trong hộp gỗ đựng lệnh bài của Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm hồi còn ở trường, đã bị đốt cháy đen.

Thuật Luật Đoan nói, “Bệ hạ nói trường học từng bị đốt, không tìm ra bài thi, chỉ có mấy thứ này thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sờ cây cung hắn từng sử dụng, đây là cung gỗ để luyện tập bắn cung ở Tích Ung Quán, các học trò được phát mỗi người một cây có khắc tên mình kẻo lấy nhầm.

Hộp gấm được trang trí tinh xảo, Đoàn Lĩnh đoán rằng trong hộp đựng vật gì đó rất quan trọng, hắn nín thở, mở hộp.

Trong hộp là một lá thư không đề tên người gửi, không có chữ ký, giấy đã ố vàng.

Đoàn Lĩnh run tay mở thư, trên giấy chỉ có một dòng chữ…

_Người hỏi ngày về chưa biết hẹn, Ba Sơn mưa muộn đầy ao thu, bao giờ chong đèn bên song cửa, lại cùng phân tỏ chuyện đêm mưa. Chờ cha._

Đây là lá thư cuối cùng Lý Tiệm Hồng viết cho hắn, hôm đó, sau khi nhận thư, hắn đã nhét dưới gối, vì nhớ cha nên chưa kịp đốt đã ngủ mất.

Lúc thức giấc là khi quân Nguyên tấn công thành, hắn vội vàng chụp bội kiếm ra ngoài nghênh chiến, sau đó quên mất lá thư.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn thư thật lâu, không nói tiếng nào, mỉm cười.

“Bệ hạ nói là không tìm được bằng chứng nào xác thực, chỉ có bấy nhiêu, nhờ ta giao cho ngài.” Thuật Luật Đoan nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh chìm vào ký ức, nào có nghe thấy gì, Vũ Độc cũng xem thư, lát sau, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng lên nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Cất cẩn thận.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, cất thư, quý nó như báu vật.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Thuật Luật Đoan, “Cảm tạ ngươi đã cực nhọc đường xa mang bằng chứng về.”

Thuật Luật Đoan gật đầu, không nói nhiều, thực hiện lễ tiết của người Liêu với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngủ thôi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mai rồi nói, Tết tới nơi rồi.”

Trước khi ngủ, Đoàn Lĩnh mở thư ra đọc lại. Vũ Độc lấy thư, xếp lại cất.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc không muốn hắn nhìn vật nhớ người, dần dần hắn cũng tập thành thói quen. Hồi còn sống, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã nói có những người chỉ là lữ khách trong cuộc đời, gặp thì vui, xa là hết.

Một thoáng chẳng gặp, cách xa biển trời.

Đã lâu lắm rồi hắn không còn mơ thấy cha nữa, bắt đầu từ khi nào nhỉ?

Có lẽ là từ sau khi hắn rời Đồng Quan về Giang Châu, từ đêm đến Bạch Hổ Đường hẹn ước cùng Vũ Độc, đêm trước ngày thi, hôm đỗ Thám hoa lang, ngày rời Giang Châu lên phương Bắc làm Thái thú Hà Bắc, ngày nhận lại Tứ thúc, ngày đến Hoài Âm gặp mặt Ngũ cô…

Chẳng biết từ bao giờ, cha không còn xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của hắn nữa.

Từ khi nào nhỉ? Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm lại, rốt cuộc cũng nhớ ra, có lẽ là từ ngày hắn nói rõ sự thật với Vũ Độc trong rừng phong rực đỏ.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nằm nghiêng, lo lắng quan sát hắn, gương mặt anh tuấn, nhíu mày, vươn cánh tay cường tráng kéo hắn vào lòng.

Mặt hai người kề sát nhau, những lúc thế này, Vũ Độc rất ít khi nói lời an ủi, chỉ yên lặng ở bên làm chỗ dựa tinh thần cho hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh rướn người hôn lên môi Vũ Độc.

“Em trưởng thành rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Vũ Độc đã nói câu này rất nhiều lần, song mỗi lần mang mỗi ý nghĩa khác nhau.

Đoàn Lĩnh rúc vào lòng Vũ Độc, sờ soạng lồng ngực y.

“Không có nửa miếng ngọc bội đâu mà mò.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Đến Tứ thúc mà huynh cũng ghen được à.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, chợt hiểu ra, có lẽ cha đã giao trách nhiệm chăm sóc hắn cho Vũ Độc.

Cha vẫn luôn dõi theo hắn, cha chưa bao giờ đi mất.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhắm mắt, hơi thở hai người hòa vào nhau, ngay lúc đó, hắn chợt nghe tiếng động rất khẽ, như có mèo giẫm tuyết trên mái ngói.

Vũ Độc bật dậy, không chờ Đoàn Lĩnh lên tiếng đã nhảy xuống giường, để chân trần đá văng bàn!

Bàn trà đập gãy cửa phòng, bay thẳng ra ngoài!

Có thích khách! Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới kịp phản ứng, tháo trường cung trên tường, rút tên trong bao, giương cung lắp tên. Thích khách bên ngoài tung chưởng hất bàn bay ngược vào phòng, Vũ Độc đá bàn, chụp kiếm Liệt Quang trước giường.

Bàn trà bị đá nát, kiếm Liệt Quang tuốt khỏi vỏ!

Lưỡi kiếm lóe sáng, kiếm của thích khách cũng nhá ánh kim loại, hai kiếm sượt qua nhau.

“Xương Lưu Quân!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh bắn một tên xuyên qua cửa!

Thích khách bên ngoài mặc áo đen, che mặt, vóc người cao to, có thể đánh mấy hiệp bất phân thắng bại với Vũ Độc, không phải Xương Lưu Quân thì còn ai vào đây?!

Vũ Độc gầm lên, xoay người mượn lực, đâm một kiếm xé gió!

Xương Lưu Quân không chống trả, bước lùi về sau, ném kiếm Bạch Hồng xuống đất.

Mũi kiếm Liệt Quang đã đến sát mặt Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc miễn cưỡng thu chiêu trong gang tấc, mũi kiếm xẹt qua lồng ngực Xương Lưu Quân, chém rách áo từ vai trái xuống sườn phải, lộ hết ngực bụng.

Xương Lưu Quân đứng tại chỗ, giơ hai tay, ý là gã không còn vũ khí. Vũ Độc mặc áo đơn, chân trần đạp tuyết, hai tay cầm kiếm, gió cuốn tóc y bay phần phật.

“Ngươi muốn làm gì?” Vũ Độc trầm giọng hỏi.

Nhìn bóng lưng của Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt có cảm giác như trông thấy tượng Bạch Hổ thần thánh uy nghiêm.

Xương Lưu Quân thả lỏng, quỳ sụp xuống, như đã trút cạn sức lực.

“Sư phụ, cứu ta với.” Xương Lưu Quân run giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh hết sức hoang mang, nhìn Vũ Độc, không biết phải làm gì.

Canh tư, Xương Lưu Quân tháo khăn che mặt, hốc hác đến mức không nhìn ra hình người, mặt gầy còm đầy râu, áo quần rách tơi tả, hình xăm trên mặt bị râu che gần hết.

Gã vùi đầu ăn bánh, uống trà, chùi miệng, thở dài.

“Sớm biết có ngày hôm nay thì trước đó tội gì phải làm thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn chén trà Xương Lưu Quân vừa uống, lại nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gật đầu, ý bảo hắn không phải lo.

“Làm cũng làm rồi.” Xương Lưu Quân bất đắc dĩ nói, “Nghe ta nói hết được không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc làm việc rất cẩn thận, chắc chắn y đã bỏ độc vào trà và bánh của Xương Lưu Quân, dù không đến mức khiến gã thất khiếu đổ máu mà chết nhưng cũng đã ức chế công lực.

“Muốn nói gì cứ nói.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng ta sẽ không quên ngươi từng muốn giết ta dưới núi Định Quân.”


	193. Chương 193: Nguyên nhân

Xương Lưu Quân giải thích, “Ta chỉ muốn kéo ngươi xuống nước thôi, lát sau vớt lên.”

“Dóc tổ!” Đoàn Lĩnh mắng không nể mặt.

“Ta thề với Bạch Hổ tinh quân.” Xương Lưu Quân giơ ba ngón tay, nói, “Ta mà nói dối thì trời tru đất diệt, Mục tướng cũng đã dặn không được làm ngươi bị thương.”

“Sau đó bắt ta về Giang Châu đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Hắn không biết Xương Lưu Quân đã biết thân phận mình chưa, nhưng hắn có cảm giác Mục Khoáng Đạt đã đoán được việc Lý Diễn Thu đến Hà Bắc có liên quan đến hắn.

Xương Lưu Quân đáp, “Không phải! Do Mục tướng sợ Trịnh Ngạn thấy ngươi qua lại với Trường Sính ở Thượng Tử thì nghi ngờ.”

“Vậy tại sao ngươi muốn giết Vũ Độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh gằn giọng.

Đoàn Lĩnh bùng phát uy thế dữ dội, kinh nghiệm từng trải bao phen sống chết cho Xương Lưu Quân biết đây là thời khắc quyết định, câu trả lời của gã sẽ ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến phán xét của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta đâu còn đường lui nữa.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Các ngươi không chết thì Mục gia tàn đời, nếu là ta, ngươi cũng sẽ làm thế thôi.”

Xương Lưu Quân ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, nét mặt Vũ Độc không hiện rõ buồn vui, chỉ nhấp ngụm trà.

“Ta không thù không oán với Vũ Độc.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Giết người là vì mệnh lệnh, nhiều khi ta không muốn nhưng không thể không làm.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Xương Lưu Quân, nếu hôm đó tiên đế không đến, e là bây giờ ta và ngươi chẳng còn ngồi đây đâu.”

Xương Lưu Quân nhớ lại ngày Triệu Khuê chết, gã nhận lệnh đến giết Vũ Độc, giao chiến hai lần mà vẫn không thể giết được y.

“Bạch Hổ Đường có một luật bất thành văn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Tứ đại thích khách giết một lần không thành thì phải nhận thua, không được tiếp tục truy sát, trừ khi hai bên có nợ máu.”

Có chuyện đó à? Đoàn Lĩnh mới nghe lần đầu.

Xương Lưu Quân không trả lời, Vũ Độc nói, “Giờ chúng ta có thể thoải mái nói chuyện năm xưa rồi.”

Y đặt chén trà xuống, nhìn Xương Lưu Quân, nói, “Ta không có hứng lấy mạng ngươi, ngươi không thành thật trả lời thì tự khắc có người đến giết ngươi, chẳng cần ta ra tay đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, “Ta lánh mặt nhé.”

“Không sao.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ dù bây giờ không nghe thì lát nữa Vũ Độc cũng sẽ kể lại, né tránh chỉ khiến Xương Lưu Quân khó xử hơn, thế là hắn dứt khoát ngồi xuống nghe, không xem mình là người ngoài nữa.

“Công Tôn phu nhân giao cho ngươi nhiệm vụ gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Trục xuất giặc Hồ, bảo vệ người nắm giữ Trấn Sơn Hà.” Xương Lưu Quân thở dài, nói, “Năm đó Thượng Tử nguy nan, Trung Nguyên chao đảo, Bạch Hổ tái xuất, có ai không vì mục đích ấy.”

“Tại sao ngươi đầu phục Mục Khoáng Đạt?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Thế tại sao ngươi về dưới trướng Triệu Khuê?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi ngược lại.

“Ta đang hỏi ngươi.” Vũ Độc lạnh lùng nói.

“Do lựa chọn.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Công Tôn phu nhân chọn Triệu Khuê, ta chọn Mục tướng, du hiệp Triệu Tử Hiên chọn Diêu Phục, nhận Trịnh Ngạn làm đệ tử, chỉ có Ô Lạc Hầu Mục may mắn theo đúng người.”

Giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết mọi việc đều có nguyên nhân sâu xa, hắn tưởng tượng sư phụ của Xương Lưu Quân chắc là một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp luôn đeo khăn che mặt.

“Lựa chọn là sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nếu có chiến loạn…” Xương Lưu Quân đáp, “Thì thành viên của Bạch Hổ Đường phải tìm ứng viên thích hợp, giúp người đó thống nhất thiên hạ, lên ngôi đế vương.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhạy bén nhận ra vấn đề, chẳng phải Bạch Hổ Đường đứng ngang hàng với Lý gia hay sao? Vũ Độc có nói nhiệm vụ của Bạch Hổ Đường là bảo vệ giang sơn của Lý thị, chẳng lẽ y đã nói dối hắn?

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc trầm giọng nói, “Ai giữ Trấn Sơn Hà thì Bạch Hổ Đường nghe lệnh người đó, bao năm qua thanh kiếm ấy luôn nằm trong tay triều đình.”

“Nhưng không có ai tình nguyện nghe lệnh.” Xương Lưu Quân thở dài, “Mọi người đều muốn sở hữu Trấn Sơn Hà, đó chính là vấn đề.”

Xương Lưu Quân không biết thân phận của Đoàn Lĩnh, giải thích trước mặt hai người, “Ta không tin sư phụ và sư nương ngươi chưa từng nhắc đến việc này. Tệ nạn của nước Trần kéo dài quá lâu, sau cuộc tranh chấp với Hiếu Đế, Bạch Hổ Đường và triều đình đã trở mặt thành thù, năm xưa kiếm phái Du Lâm gây sự với Bạch Hổ Đường, Hiếu Đế đã nhắm mắt làm ngơ, thế nên Bạch Hổ Đường sẽ không trợ giúp Lý gia nữa.”

“Nhưng tiên đế đã giết Diên Đà.” Vũ Độc nói, “Rửa mối thù xưa.”

“Không ai coi trọng tiên đế.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ai mà chẳng nghĩ vậy, ngoại trừ Trịnh Ngạn, có ai cam tâm tình nguyện đi theo tiên đế không? Trịnh Ngạn đồng ý theo Lý gia nhưng chưa chắc Diêu Phục cũng đồng ý, ai mà biết ông ta nghĩ gì. Còn Ô Lạc Hầu Mục…”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã hiểu sơ lược, suốt những năm qua, Bạch Hổ Đường ở ẩn, Lý gia thống trị Trung Nguyên, xích mích năm xưa khiến hai bên không muốn đối mặt. Khi vua Liêu xuôi Nam, Bạch Hổ Đường mới phái các thích khách đi tìm ứng viên xứng đáng để nâng đỡ.

Người được chọn sẽ trở thành Hoàng đế, chấm dứt thời kỳ loạn lạc.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ Trịnh Ngạn từng kể, sư phụ của Lang Tuấn Hiệp là một tướng lĩnh vùng biên giới. Hắn bỗng hiểu được tại sao cha lại tin tưởng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã phản bội cha ba lần, đó không phải khiêu chiến với kẻ thù mà là thách thức quyền uy của Trấn Sơn Hà.

Cuối cùng, cha dùng sức mạnh bắt Lang Tuấn Hiệp phục tùng, với tính cách của cha, việc cha tin gã sẽ không phản bội nữa là bình thường. Bởi vì Lang Tuấn Hiệp dù không tình nguyện nhưng gã đã chọn Lý gia, cũng như Vũ Độc chọn Triệu Khuê hay Xương Lưu Quân chọn Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Đừng nhắc tới gã.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trừ khi Mục Khoáng Đạt chết, bằng không, ngươi không thể đổi chủ.”

Xương Lưu Quân thở hắt ra, nói, “Sư phụ chết rồi.”

“Sư phụ ta cũng chết rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bạch Hổ Đường chỉ còn tồn tại trên danh nghĩa, mấy trăm năm huy hoàng, nay chỉ còn bốn kẻ lưu vong, sống nay chết mai. Trăm năm nữa, biết ai còn nhớ đến chúng ta, bốn thanh kiếm sẽ được thờ trong triều hay bị vứt chốn núi rừng, nào ai để tâm.”

Xương Lưu Quân ngẩn người, ngay cả Đoàn Lĩnh cũng kinh ngạc, không ngờ Vũ Độc lại nói những lời như vậy.

Vũ Độc đứng thẳng lên, tóc xõa tung, ánh mắt sâu thẳm như màn đêm nhìn xoáy vào Xương Lưu Quân, hỏi, “Ngươi còn nhớ lý tưởng mà Công Tôn phu nhân theo đuổi cả đời là gì không?”

Xương Lưu Quân phát run, không nói nên lời.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết từ hôm nay, Vũ Độc đã chính thức trở thành chưởng môn của Bạch Hổ Đường, dù là Xương Lưu Quân xưa nay kiêu ngạo cũng chẳng thể đối đầu với y nữa.

“Đã nhận kiếm Bạch Hồng…” Vũ Độc nói, “Thì ngươi là người của Bạch Hổ Đường, nếu không muốn ở lại thì giao kiếm đây, ta thay môn phái nhận nó, trả tự do cho ngươi, sau đó phế võ công, tước bỏ danh hiệu của ngươi, từ nay thả ngươi về trời cao biển rộng, hãy tự lo lấy thân.”

“Ngươi không có quyền thương lượng, đó là việc ngươi nên làm, không phải điều kiện trao đổi.”

Xương Lưu Quân nhìn kiếm của mình trên bàn trà.

Thân kiếm khắc bốn chữ triện phong cách cổ xưa: _Bạch Hồng Quán Nhật_.

Chuyên Chư hành thích Ngô Liêu, như sao chổi xua trăng. Nhiếp Chính hành thích Hàn Ai hầu, tựa cầu vồng trắng vắt ngang mặt trời. Yêu Ly hành thích Khánh Kỵ, là diều hâu tung hoành mái điện. Dự Nhượng ám sát Triệu Tương Tử, hệt gió xanh phá tuyết. Hầu Doanh trộm hổ phù, là đai vàng áo tím.

Kinh Kha hành thích vua Tần như quầng sáng huy hoàng.

Tên các thanh kiếm của tứ đại thích khách đều lấy từ chiến tích của các bậc tiền nhân vang danh nghìn xưa, kiếm Bạch Hồng của Xương Lưu Quân được đặt tên theo điển tích Nhiếp Chính hành thích Hàn Ai hầu, kiếm tuốt khỏi vỏ như cầu vồng ngang trời.

Kiếm Thanh Phong của Lang Tuấn Hiệp lấy từ tích Dự Nhượng hành thích Triệu Tương Tử, mai phục dưới chân cầu ngập tuyết, đột ngột tung chiêu, hoa tuyết cuộn xoáy theo kiếm khí.

Tử Điện Kim Mang của Trịnh Ngạn dựa trên đai vàng áo tím của Hầu Doanh dưới trướng Tín Lăng Quân, truyền thuyết kể rằng, để lấy hổ phù, Hầu Doanh một mình giết vào hoàng cung có hơn trăm vệ sĩ, vạt áo chẳng hề vấy máu, khí phách oai phong, nàng thiếp yêu của Ngụy Vương mến mộ anh hùng nên đã dâng hổ phù.

Kiếm Liệt Quang của Vũ Độc được lấy tên từ khoảnh khắc kiếm của Kinh Kha tuốt khỏi vỏ, ánh sáng phản xạ trên lưỡi kiếm chiếu thẳng vào mặt đế vương thiên cổ.

“Ta không có điều kiện gì cả.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Chỉ có một thỉnh cầu, chỉ có một thôi.”

Gã nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh bằng ánh mắt van nài.

“Ngươi đồng ý đi.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Rồi bảo ta làm gì cũng được, ngươi cứu mạng bệ hạ, nhất định ngươi có thể xin bệ hạ khoan hồng.”

“Nói.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Tha mạng cho Mục Khánh.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Sau chuyện này, chắc chắn Mục tướng sẽ bị khám nhà diệt tộc, hãy cho ta dẫn hắn đi, nếu không được thì cứ giết ta, xin hãy để hắn sống.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh cứ tưởng Xương Lưu Quân nhờ hắn cầu xin cho gã, không ngờ gã lại cầu xin cho Mục Khánh.

“Thường ngày hai ngươi thân thiết.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ta biết ngươi không thật lòng với hắn nhưng ngay từ đầu ngươi đã không về phe Mục tướng. Trước đó ta còn thấy lạ rằng tại sao ngươi có thể kề cận bệ hạ.”

“Phúc lợi mà Mục tướng ban cho ngươi không thua gì bệ hạ, thậm chí có những thứ bệ hạ không cho được mà ngài vẫn ưu ái ban cho ngươi. Phản bội Mục tướng chẳng có ích lợi gì với ngươi, sau khi cân nhắc, ta đoán rằng ngươi là người được bệ hạ phái tới, ngay cả Trường Sính và Mục tướng cũng không phát hiện. Ta không biết ngươi là ai, ngươi cũng không cần phải cho ta biết…”

“Ta biết Mục Khánh không là gì với ngươi.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ngay cả bạn bè cũng không đến, nhưng hắn xem ngươi như anh, hắn nghe lời ngươi nhất Mục phủ, cũng thích ở cùng ngươi. Sư phụ, làm ơn nghĩ đến có một đứa trẻ hết lòng tin tưởng ngươi mà cầu xin bệ hạ tha mạng cho hắn.”

“Đâu có đơn giản như vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh biết Xương Lưu Quân gần gũi với Mục Khánh, nhưng không ngờ lại thân đến mức Xương Lưu Quân dám đánh đổi tính mạng để cứu Mục Khánh.

“Ngươi nghĩ đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc nói, “Ngươi cũng đoán được kết quả mà, cứ xem như bệ hạ tha cho hắn, nhưng Mục tướng chết, Mục Khánh là con trai duy nhất của lão, chẳng lẽ…”

Nói đến đây, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ đến một trường hợp, hắn ngây ngẩn, khó tin nhìn Xương Lưu Quân.

“Chẳng lẽ hắn là…” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc.

Xương Lưu Quân không trả lời, chỉ nhìn thanh kiếm.

“Năm ấy đến Tây Xuyên, ta vừa tròn mười lăm.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ngoại trừ nhiệm vụ của môn phái, còn một nguyên nhân nữa, ta muốn tìm một người.”


	194. Chương 194: Phó thác

Vũ Độc cũng kinh ngạc, hỏi, “Xương Lưu Quân, ngươi là người vùng nào?”

“Ta vốn là người Ba Nam.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp, “Trước khi vào nghề mang họ Tôn, tên Kỳ Chiêu. Tổ tiên là Tôn gia ở Tây Xuyên, đều là văn sĩ, sau đó bị Thành Tổ tịch thu gia sản, người trong tộc dời đến Ba Nam rồi phân tán, Hiếu Đế mở khoa thi, người tộc ta thi đậu Trạng nguyên. Sau nhiều năm làm quan, ông nội ta bị cuốn vào vụ án làm rối kỉ cương trong thi cử, khiến toàn tộc bị lưu đày. Năm ấy, ta còn chưa biết chữ đã được Công Tôn phu nhân đưa về Bạch Hổ Đường.”

“Thời trẻ, mẹ ta qua lại thân thiết với Triệu phu nhân của Triệu gia buôn muối vùng Đinh Châu, ta và Triệu tiểu thư đã được hứa hôn từ khi còn trong bụng mẹ.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Sau khi ông nội ta rơi đài, Triệu gia muốn tránh tị hiềm nên không nhắc lại chuyện đó nữa. Ba năm sau, Mục Khoáng Đạt từ Bình Ấp, Tây Xuyên lên Thượng Tử dự thi, xin ở nhờ rồi quen biết Triệu tiểu thư, cha của nàng mến mộ tài năng, bèn gả con gái cho Mục Khoáng Đạt.”

Chuyện sau đó Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết… hắn không ngờ thân thế của Xương Lưu Quân có nhiều bí ẩn đến thế!

“Nàng là mẹ của Mục Khánh à?” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân gật đầu, nói, “Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ muốn mượn sức gia đình nàng, sau khi thành hôn, về phủ thì bị Mục Cẩm Chi xa lánh hắt hủi, nàng chỉ còn biết ôm sầu quanh quẩn trong Mục phủ. Lúc về dưới trướng Mục tướng, ta luôn che mặt theo lệnh sư phụ, những năm qua, ai thấy mặt ta đều đã thành hồn ma dưới kiếm.”

“Nhưng nàng vẫn nhận ra ta, năm bốn tuổi, nàng đẩy ta ngã đập đầu, bên thái dương vẫn còn sẹo, bị nàng phát hiện. Lâu thật lâu sau nàng mới cho ta biết… lúc đó ta không kiềm chế nổi, muốn dẫn nàng bỏ trốn, nhưng thế lực của Mục gia như mặt trời ban trưa, ta thì đang chấp hành nhiệm vụ, sao có thể dứt áo ra đi được đây?”

“Sau khi sinh Khánh Nhi, nàng bệnh nặng qua đời, ta làm việc ở ngoài, không kịp về gặp nàng lần cuối.”

“Mục Khánh là con của ngươi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân không trả lời, nhìn nơi khác, mắt nheo lại như đang cười.

“Dù gì ta cũng đã kể hết rồi.” Xương Lưu Quân đứng dậy, nói, “Nhẹ lòng, mấy năm qua luôn muốn tìm người tâm sự nhưng chẳng dám nói với ai, cũng không thể nói.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hỏi tại sao Xương Lưu Quân không về dẫn Mục Khánh đi. Lý Diễn Thu mà nổi giận thì dù Xương Lưu Quân có chạy đến cùng trời cuối đất y cũng tìm ra được, gã không muốn con trai phải theo mình sống những tháng ngày trốn chui trốn nhủi.

“Vậy nên ta không hề có ý giết ngươi.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ta chỉ muốn kéo ngươi ra khỏi sự kiện này, vì Khánh Nhi rất thích ngươi, nếu hắn biết ta giết ngươi chắc chắn sẽ đau khổ. Do ta quá ngu ngốc, đầu óc chậm chạp, từ lúc ngươi tự tiến cử đến Hà Bắc làm Thái thú, ta nên nhận ra ngươi vốn không phải người của Mục tướng.”

Cảm xúc của Đoàn Lĩnh rất phức tạp, hắn định cho Xương Lưu Quân biết sự thật, Vũ Độc bừng tỉnh, nói, “Trước cứ tạm tin vậy, bọn ta cần cân nhắc kỹ lại, để sau rồi nói.”

Xương Lưu Quân gật đầu, trời sáng hẳn, Đoàn Lĩnh mệt mỏi về phòng nằm, đầu óc rối như mớ bòng bong.

“Mẹ nó.” Vũ Độc vẫn còn bàng hoàng, nói, “Thằng cha Xương Lưu Quân vậy mà có con? Gan cùng mình!”

Đoàn Lĩnh uể oải, hỏi, “Huynh cũng muốn có con à?”

“Có em là đủ rồi.” Vũ Độc hoảng hồn, nói, “Nuôi em cũng đâu khác gì nuôi con.”

Làm sao bây giờ? Có nên tin gã không? Dĩ nhiên hắn không thể nào tin Xương Lưu Quân dễ dàng như vậy, phải điều tra rõ ràng, lỡ như đó là câu chuyện do Mục Khoáng Đạt dựng lên thì có khi hắn chết rồi vẫn không biết lý do tại sao mình chết.

Nhưng nếu Xương Lưu Quân nói thật thì đã có lời giải thích cho lòng trung thành của gã. Có thể ban đầu gã ở lại vì Mục Khoáng Đạt tiếp đãi nồng hậu, nhưng sau khi Mục Khánh ra đời, gã không thể đi được nữa.

Ngẫm lại, Xương Lưu Quân lúc nào cũng kè kè bên cạnh Mục Khánh, hễ không có nhiệm vụ thì hai người luôn dính với nhau. Mục Khánh muốn gì Xương Lưu Quân cũng làm, chưa khi nào từ chối. Bình thường Xương Lưu Quân đằng đằng sát khí, nhưng ở cạnh Mục Khánh thì như biến thành người khác.

Giờ Đoàn Lĩnh đã hiểu tại sao vào đêm Mục Khánh bị bắt cóc, Xương Lưu Quân nóng gan nóng ruột như vậy.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy đi nghĩ lại, quyết định phải chứng thực thân thế của Xương Lưu Quân rồi mới nghĩ bước tiếp theo. Hắn cũng không muốn giết Xương Lưu Quân, phải thừa nhận hắn đã dao động khi nghe Xương Lưu Quân cầu xin.

“Xương Lưu Quân bao nhiêu tuổi?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Hơn ba mươi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lúc nào cũng che mặt, không đoán được tuổi chính xác.”

Đã bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, Đoàn Lĩnh có thể tưởng tượng khung cảnh năm ấy, Thượng Tử sụp đổ, các thích khách lần lượt xuống núi, tuổi xanh phơi phới. Năm tháng thoi đưa, thấm thoắt mà hơn mười năm rồi.

Hôm sau dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh dạo một vòng phủ, mọi người đã về hết.

Vũ Độc đang dán câu đối ngoài cửa, Xương Lưu Quân đứng nhìn, gã không mặc trang phục thích khách, cũng không đeo khăn che mặt, chỉ mặc như võ sĩ bình thường, lúng túng gật đầu với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngủ ngon không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Cũng được.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Không yên tâm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không có chuyện gì đâu, giờ ta sẽ viết thư gửi về Giang Châu.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Dán xong rồi này, em xem.”

“Đẹp lắm.” Đoàn Lĩnh khen.

Vũ Độc cho Xương Lưu Quân dùng độc khác với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, tuy cũng phế võ công nhưng phải uống thuốc giải vào mùng một và mười lăm hằng tháng mới có thể sống.

Đoàn Lĩnh viết thư, sai người mang về Giang Châu, nhờ Lý Diễn Thu giúp hắn điều tra thân thế của Xương Lưu Quân. Tuy hắn đã có kết luận, tính cách của Mục Khánh đúng là không giống Mục Khoáng Đạt, tướng mạo cũng khác. Thương thay cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, khổ công bày kế mượn cái bụng của Mục Cẩm Chi để cướp đoạt giang sơn Lý thị, trong khi con trai mình chẳng cùng dòng máu, thật mỉa mai.

Không biết đó là số phận hay ác giả ác báo.

Đêm nay giao thừa, Xương Lưu Quân chè chén với các thị vệ trong phòng gác cổng. Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc thay áo quần trang trọng, cúng bái Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Tiểu Uyển rồi cùng lạy sư phụ, sư nương của Vũ Độc.

Mãi đến lúc này Đoàn Lĩnh mới có cảm giác mình đã lập gia đình cùng Vũ Độc, hai người không bái thiên địa, không bái cao đường, chẳng biết từ khi nào, họ cứ thế thành người một nhà, bầu bạn cả đời.

“Lão gia muốn ăn gì không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Thường ngày toàn là Vũ Độc lo ăn uống, hôm nay Vũ Độc nhớ chuyện xưa Bạch Hổ Đường, không có tâm trạng nấu ăn, thế là đổi thành Đoàn Lĩnh hầu hạ.

“Gì cũng được.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dưới bếp có bánh miệng cười đấy, ta mới chiên hồi sáng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vào bếp lấy bánh, chia một phần cho các thị vệ rồi về đại sảnh, cùng Vũ Độc ôn chuyện trong năm qua, Vũ Độc vừa khoác giáp hành quân đánh trận, vừa cầm kiếm ám sát hạ độc, hết ra ngoài bôn ba kiếm tiền, về nhà còn phải rửa tay nấu cơm, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ biết tò tò theo hỏi “làm sao bây giờ”, nghĩ lại mà buồn cười.

Thảo nào ai cũng muốn lập gia đình, có gia đình là có nơi nương tựa.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhấc ấm rót rượu, nói với Vũ Độc, “Ta mời lão gia một chén, lão gia cực nhọc quá.”

Vũ Độc nhướn mày, hứng thú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Vì em thì khổ mấy cũng đáng.”

Hai người kính rượu lẫn nhau, uống cạn, đêm nay họ không nói những chuyện phiền lòng, chỉ muốn vui đùa, Vũ Độc uống say, đứng lên dạy Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy điệu Hồ Toàn bước của nam, Vũ Độc cao to anh tuấn, bước chân xoay vòng, vạt áo tung bay, uy vũ hiên ngang, đẹp vô cùng.

Tiếp đó, Vũ Độc lấy kiếm của Hốt Tất Liệt xoay quanh cổ tay, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm kiếm Liệt Quang bắt chước theo. Cuối cùng, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào lòng, hai người cười nắc nẻ.

—o0o—

Giang Châu, đêm giao thừa.

Mục phủ mở tiệc mừng năm mới như mọi năm, nhưng năm nay vắng mất hai người.

Một là Trường Sính, hai là Xương Lưu Quân.

Người dự tiệc thầm suy đoán Mục tướng muốn làm gì, mỗi lần không có Trường Sính là triều đình sẽ gặp biến cố.

Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn vui vẻ nói cười như thường ngày, nhưng tinh mắt sẽ nhận ra lão có đôi phần hốc hác. Mục tướng có hai học trò, Vương Sơn đang ở Hà Bắc, chỉ có Hoàng Kiên đến chúc mừng năm mới rồi khen ngợi thành tích của sư đệ.

Mục Khoáng Đạt hết sức hài lòng về Hoàng Kiên, gật gù liên tục.

“Đầu xuân, chức quan tuần diêm sẽ được giao cho con.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Con không được thua kém Vương Sơn đấy.”

Hoàng Kiên đáp “vâng”, lại dặn Mục Khánh, “Đệ cũng đừng làm việc quá sức.”

“Làm gì có.” Mục Khánh nói, “Ta viết ít lắm, toàn ngủ không à.”

Mọi người hơi mất tự nhiên, Mục Khánh cười hí hửng, sau đợt thi Đình, hắn được vào Văn Đài Các giúp các Đại học sĩ biên soạn sách sử, đúng là đọc nhiều viết ít.

“Lát nữa con nhớ vào cung.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Năm nay hoàng cung chỉ tổ chức tiệc nhà, không biết sức khỏe bệ hạ thế nào.”

Hoàng Kiên gật đầu, nói, “Bệ hạ dặn đừng bày vẽ tốn kém, năm nay đón năm mới đơn giản được rồi.”

Hai thầy trò đang nói chuyện, bên ngoài thông báo.

“Thái tử điện hạ đến—”

Người dự tiệc vội vàng đứng dậy, nữ quyến lánh mặt sau bình phong. Mục Khoáng Đạt có rất nhiều anh em và họ hàng xa làm quan trong triều, nghe Thái tử đến, tất cả chuẩn bị quỳ lạy.

Thái Diêm mặt mày rạng rỡ bước vào, song giữa đôi mày cũng hằn vẻ âu lo, nói, “Các khanh bình thân.”

Mọi người lần lượt đứng dậy, ngồi vào chỗ, không dám đụng đũa.

“Ái chà.” Thái Diêm cười nói, “Cuối cùng cũng tìm được một nơi náo nhiệt, nào, Phùng Đạc, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, chúng ta vào uống ké vài chén.”

Phùng Đạc và Lang Tuấn Hiệp theo sau Thái Diêm, Phùng Đạc nói, “Thái tử tiện đường đi ngang, thấy phủ Thừa tướng đông vui nên ghé vào.”

“Không dám không dám.” Mục Khoáng Đạt vội nói, “Mời điện hạ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt để Thái Diêm ngồi ở ghế đầu, Phùng Đạc lấy quà thưởng cho các quan theo cấp bậc.


	195. Chương 195: Sóng ngầm

“Năm nay có vẻ tốt đẹp hơn.” Thái Diêm thở dài.

Trong năm vừa qua, người vất vả nhất thật ra là Mục Khoáng Đạt, có đôi lúc, Thái Diêm còn phải mở đường cho lão, phần lớn tấu chương của Mục Khoáng Đạt đều do Thái Diêm phê duyệt, vô hình trung, hai người bỗng trở thành cặp chủ tớ ăn ý.

“Nhờ phúc của điện hạ và bệ hạ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Năm sau ắt sẽ bội thu no ấm.”

Cả triều ai cũng biết Thái Diêm hiền hòa, không đặt nặng lễ tiết, hắn kính rượu trước, các quan cùng cạn chén, Phùng Đạc ngồi phía sau gắp thức ăn cho hắn.

“Sao không thấy Trường Sính và Xương Lưu Quân nhỉ?” Thái Diêm lấy làm lạ.

“Trường Sính về nhà thăm người thân.” Mục Khoáng Đạt giải thích, “Xương Lưu Quân lên phương Bắc tìm Trấn Sơn Hà.”

Thái Diêm gật đầu, nói với Mục Khánh, “Thảo nào ngươi lại không muốn về nhà.”

Mục Khánh nói, “Đọc sách biên sử vì điện hạ cũng là niềm vui mà.”

Thái Diêm ngẫm nghĩ, hỏi, “Có tin tức gì về Trấn Sơn Hà chưa?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt định trả lời, chợt nghe thông báo, toàn thân cứng đờ.

“Bệ hạ giá lâm—”

Cả Mục phủ hoảng hốt, Thái Diêm ngẩn ra, lập tức quay lại nhìn Phùng Đạc, Phùng Đạc cũng không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Theo lý thì Thái tử đến cũng đồng nghĩa với Lý Diễn Thu đến, hơn nữa, từ sau khi dời đô, Hoàng đế chưa bao giờ đến nhà đại thần làm khách, vậy mà lần này Lý Diễn Thu đích thân đến nhà Mục Khoáng Đạt, còn chọn ngay đêm giao thừa, vậy là có ý gì?

Chỉ có Mục Khoáng Đạt hiểu, Lý Diễn Thu chọn lúc này để đến không phải vì tuyên chiến mà là muốn giảng hòa. Động thái hòa giải cũng vì muốn tranh thủ thời gian cho đôi bên, bây giờ Lý Diễn Thu không thể giết lão, lão cũng không giết nổi Lý Diễn Thu, hai phe đang âm thầm chờ thời cơ tung đòn quyết định.

Lý Diễn Thu đã biết âm mưu phản nghịch của lão, lão thì nắm bằng chứng Thái tử là giả. Trước đó Trường Sính mất tích, giờ đến Xương Lưu Quân bặt vô âm tín, nếu cả hai đều lọt vào tay Lý Diễn Thu thì rắc rối to.

Mọi người vội vã đứng dậy tiếp giá, chỉ có mỗi Trịnh Ngạn đi theo Lý Diễn Thu.

“Đang đi dạo.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chợt nhớ Mục tướng cực khổ cả năm nay nên ghé thăm.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt dẫn cả nhà ra dập đầu lạy tạ thiên ân, Lý Diễn Thu gật đầu với Thái Diêm. Thái Diêm cười hỏi, “Chẳng phải Tứ thúc ngủ rồi à?”

“Ngủ được một chốc.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vừa dậy thì nghe nói con xuất cung, chợt nổi hứng đi dạo, ta đoán con đến Mục phủ nên tạt vào.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt mời Lý Diễn Thu ngồi ghế đầu, Thái Diêm nhường chỗ, rót rượu, gắp thức ăn cho Lý Diễn Thu. Mục Khoáng Đạt vui vẻ trò chuyện với Lý Diễn Thu, chỉ bàn về việc vui ngày tết, chúc sang năm mưa thuận gió hòa, quốc thái dân an.

Lý Diễn Thu thuận miệng gọi tên vài anh em chú bác của Mục Khoáng Đạt, những người bị nêu tên sợ xanh mặt, họ là các quan ở bộ Hộ, bộ Công. Mục Khoáng Đạt cho họ làm quan cấp bậc thấp nhưng chức vị quan trọng, ai cũng tham ô hối lộ, không biết trước nay đã vơ vét được bao nhiêu.

Lý Diễn Thu bắt tận tay day tận mặt, Mục Khoáng Đạt biết y đang ám chỉ lão sắp bị khám nhà diệt tộc. Thái độ giữa vua tôi vẫn hòa thuận như thường ngày, Lý Diễn Thu còn động viên Mục Khánh vài câu.

Mục Khánh không biết tình hình nội bộ, cười nói, “Tiếc là không có Vương Sơn, không biết hắn mừng năm mới ở Hà Bắc như thế nào.”

“Vương Sơn à.” Lý Diễn Thu từ tốn gật đầu, nói, “Nghe Hoàng hậu nói ngươi rất thân với hắn.”

“Ài.” Mục Khánh thở dài, lắc đầu nói, “Giờ ở tuốt Hà Bắc, nhớ hắn quá.”

Nét mặt Thái Diêm hơi mất tự nhiên, Lý Diễn Thu ngẫm nghĩ một lát, nói, “Các khanh cứ tự nhiên, trẫm về đây.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đứng dậy, nhận áo choàng từ Trịnh Ngạn, tự tay khoác cho Lý Diễn Thu, cầm đèn lồng đi trước dẫn đường, đưa Lý Diễn Thu ra ngoài phủ.

Ngoài đường không có xe ngựa, Mục Khoáng Đạt vô cùng bất ngờ.

Đêm giao thừa, đường sá vắng tanh, không còn một bóng người, trước cửa mỗi nhà treo dây pháo, chờ sáng mai đốt. Trịnh Ngạn đi tít đằng sau, chừa không gian riêng cho Mục Khoáng Đạt và Lý Diễn Thu.

Trông cứ như Lý Diễn Thu cố ý đến đây chỉ để cùng dạo một chặng đường với Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Ngươi vào triều làm quan cũng được mười chín năm rồi nhỉ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

“Bẩm bệ hạ, sắp tròn hai mươi năm rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

“Trẫm nhớ lần đầu gặp ngươi là lúc thi Đình, khi ấy trẫm mới mười tuổi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt đáp “vâng”, dù sắp đến tuổi biết mệnh trời mà bước chân vẫn vững vàng, cầm đèn soi đường cho Lý Diễn Thu.

“Lúc Vương Sơn thi Đình, không hiểu sao bỗng nhớ đến ngươi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt mỉm cười, đáp, “Thần nhớ hôm thi Đình, bệ hạ đứng ngoài điện ló đầu nhìn rồi bị Hàn tướng quân dẫn về.”

“Hôm đó, Tam ca lừa ta là chờ trong vườn hoa.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhưng huynh ấy lại lẻn ra ngoài săn thú, thi Đình xong, ngươi đến nói chuyện với trẫm, còn hứa dắt trẫm ra ngoài cung đi chơi.”

Chuyện hai mươi năm trước ùa về, xúc động bùi ngùi, sau khi Trạng nguyên lang đề tên bảng vàng, vì cảm tạ thiên ân nên đã dạy Lý Diễn Thu đọc sách nửa năm. Thời trẻ, Lý Tiệm Hồng thường xuyên chinh chiến, cũng chẳng có nhiều tình cảm với y, Mục Khoáng Đạt ra ngoài ba năm rồi về kinh làm quan.

Năm thi Đình ấy cũng là năm Thượng Tử gặp nguy, Đại Trần phải dời đô về Tây Xuyên.

Trong con hẻm âm u, chỉ có ánh đèn lồng của Mục Khoáng Đạt soi bước cho hai người.

Tiếp đó, cục diện chính trị dần ổn định, Mục Khoáng Đạt gả Mục Cẩm Chi vào cung, kết liên minh vững chắc với Lý gia.

“Trong những năm trước lúc phụ hoàng qua đời…” Lý Diễn Thu thong thả nói, “Nếu không có ngươi chống đỡ đại cục, đối chọi với Triệu Khuê thì e là triều đình không có ngày hôm nay.”

“Cũng nhờ bệ hạ cần mẫn lo chính sự.” Mục Khoáng Đạt cung kính nói, “Thần chỉ làm đúng bổn phận.”

Suốt những năm chông chênh, lão Hoàng đế đau ốm liệt giường, tính khí nóng nảy ngang ngược. Mọi việc lớn nhỏ đều do Triệu Khuê và Mục Khoáng Đạt đề xuất, Lý Diễn Thu xem xét ra quyết định, thế cục giằng co kéo dài gần mười năm, Lý Diễn Thu buộc phải mượn sức Mục Khoáng Đạt đối đầu với Triệu Khuê.

Lý Diễn Thu dừng bước, nói, “Trẫm còn nhớ, ngày nghe tin quân Chinh Bắc nổi loạn như sét đánh ngang tai.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ngẫm lại, đau xót nhất ắt là ngày nghe tin tiên đế băng hà.”

“Nếu trẫm không cho huynh ấy ra trận…” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thì giờ huynh ấy vẫn còn sống, trẫm mới là người băng hà, không, phải gọi là hoăng*.”

_*Thành viên hoàng tộc, chư hầu hay đại thần chết gọi là hoăng._

Mục Khoáng Đạt ngẩn người, định an ủi, Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Nếu Tam ca còn sống, không chừng cục diện bây giờ đã khác.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt không biết trả lời thế nào, lão đương nhiên hiểu ý Lý Diễn Thu, y đã điều tra ra lão lập mưu giết Lý Tiệm Hồng. Lão đã phạm sai lầm, đáng lẽ lão không nên tìm cách ám sát Lý Diễn Thu, lão đã quá tự tin vào khả năng của Xương Lưu Quân, Vũ Độc và Vương Sơn.

“Về đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Về đón năm mới.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tạ ơn bệ hạ.”

“Hôm nay trẫm mệt.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chờ Trung thu rồi uống rượu hàn huyên với ngươi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa nghiền ngẫm câu nói của Lý Diễn Thu, vừa kính cẩn tiễn y đến ngoài hẻm. Trên đường cột hai con ngựa, Lý Diễn Thu phi thân lên ngựa, Trịnh Ngạn chạy nhanh đến, lên ngựa đuổi theo Lý Diễn Thu.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn bóng lưng Lý Diễn Thu, đứng suy nghĩ hồi lâu rồi lảo đảo quay về.

—o0o—

Nghiệp Thành, tuyết rơi ngay đêm giao thừa, báo hiệu một năm được mùa. Ngày đầu năm, Đoàn Lĩnh quấn Vũ Độc như bạch tuộc, nằm đè lên ngực y. Đêm qua Vũ Độc uống rượu say, ngáy khò khò đánh thức Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, ngồi dậy.

Vũ Độc ngừng ngáy, lát sau cũng mơ màng nhổm dậy.

“Mặc nhiều áo vào!” Vũ Độc cau mày, bắt Đoàn Lĩnh mặc đủ ấm, tóm hắn về đánh răng rửa mặt rồi mới ra ngoài.

Hai người ra trước cửa đốt pháo, nắng sớm rực rỡ, đám trẻ con chờ đã lâu, vội ùa tới dập đầu lạy Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc. Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, phát bao lì xì cho chúng, Vũ Độc ngồi uống trà trong đại sảnh, mặc áo võ gấm đen, vạt áo thêu họa tiết kỳ lân vàng kim, đai ngọc giày đen, trông rất có khí thế ông chủ gia đình.

Xuân mới rộn ràng, con cái của các tướng sĩ đến đòi lì xì, nhóm phụ nữ dâng lễ, phủ Thái thú tưng bừng náo nhiệt. Phí Hoằng Đức cũng về, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng lễ với người lớn trong nhà tiếp đãi ông ta, mời trà chúc Tết.

Tôn Đình tạm thời làm chủ thành Hà Gian, mọi việc đã ổn định, Thuật Luật Đoan về cuối, đến hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh, thoắt cái đã hết ngày.

Mùng ba tháng Giêng sẽ tiến hành kế hoạch đầu xuân, cũng sắp đến rồi. Đêm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh đóng cửa, gọi Xương Lưu Quân đến, bảo gã kể hết sắp đặt của Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Đã chịu đầu hàng thì phải thành thật khai báo, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt Xương Lưu Quân nói rõ mười mươi, nói hết những gì gã biết về Mục Khoáng Đạt rồi lấy dấu vân tay, coi như thu nhận gã.

Nhưng thật ra Xương Lưu Quân chẳng biết gì nhiều về Mục Khoáng Đạt, không như Trường Sính một tay lo liệu mọi việc lớn nhỏ trong phủ.

“Rốt cuộc Trường Sính có lai lịch thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Làm sao mà hắn quen Mục tướng?”

“Ta từng nghe họ đề cập.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp, “Mà nghe câu được câu mất, Trường Sính là trẻ mồ côi bị bán đến nước Liêu, Mục tướng đã đứng ra cứu hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ một người mưu trí như vậy mà chết tức tưởi dưới kiếm Lang Tuấn Hiệp, đúng là đáng tiếc. Thông minh đến mấy cũng chẳng thể thoát khỏi đao kiếm.

“Mục Khoáng Đạt có quân đội riêng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta không biết thật mà.” Xương Lưu Quân lặp đi lặp lại, “Ta chỉ biết nhiêu đó thôi. Mùa xuân và thu mỗi năm, Trường Sính sẽ ra ngoài làm việc cho Mục tướng, ta đã kể hết rồi.”

Trường Sính giải thích với người ngoài là đi thu thuế thay Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Nếu lão có quân đội riêng thì đã không dùng thuộc hạ của Hàn Duy Dung.” Vũ Độc nói.

Sử dụng thuộc hạ của Hàn Duy Dung là biện pháp rủi ro nhất, nhưng cũng là biện pháp khôn ngoan nhất, bởi vì không ai có thể nhận ra lai lịch những thích khách kia ngoài Vũ Độc.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn xa trông rộng cả đời, song vẫn thua vào tay Đoàn Lĩnh.


	196. Chương 196: Xuân sang

“Thật ra lão vẫn luôn đề phòng ta.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Lão chỉ tin tưởng mỗi Trường Sính.”

Đây là tình huống cực kỳ nguy hiểm, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Mục Khoáng Đạt chắc chắn đã chuẩn bị đường lui, có dã tâm lớn đến thế ắt phải sắp đặt vẹn toàn, không thể có chuyện lão chưa nắm chắc mà đã ra tay hành thích vua.

“Ta đề nghị con hãy phái Xương Lưu Quân về.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Vừa lập công chuộc tội, vừa điều tra Mục Khoáng Đạt.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh lắc đầu, nói, “Đây không phải cách hay, Mục Khoáng Đạt không còn tin gã nữa.”

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Lão sẽ tin, chỉ cần có lý do thích hợp.”

“Không, không được.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không thể mạo hiểm.”

Đây không phải lần đầu Đoàn Lĩnh bác bỏ đề nghị của Phí Hoằng Đức.

“Ta không cho gã về vì có nguyên nhân khác.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tiên sinh hãy tin ta, lúc này mà để Xương Lưu Quân về bên Mục tướng thì rất dễ sinh biến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết quan hệ giữa Xương Lưu Quân và Mục Khánh nhưng hắn không nói cho Phí Hoằng Đức. Hắn biết Xương Lưu Quân có thể làm bất cứ việc gì vì Mục Khánh, lỡ như Xương Lưu Quân kích động nhất thời, không chừng gã sẽ phó mặc tình hình mà dắt Mục Khánh cao bay xa chạy.

Hắn hiểu rõ suy nghĩ của Xương Lưu Quân, gã y như cha năm xưa. Cha từng nói cha có thể từ bỏ tất cả chỉ vì muốn thấy nụ cười của hắn, cha còn muốn vứt bỏ phương Nam, đưa hắn rời khỏi Trung Nguyên loạn lạc, hai người đến một nơi không ai có thể tìm thấy, bình lặng sống qua ngày.

Phí Hoằng Đức không có con nên ông ta không thể hiểu tâm trạng ấy.

Đoàn Lĩnh tin rằng Xương Lưu Quân đã ôm ý nghĩ liều một phen nên mới đến tìm hắn. Sau khi ám sát Lý Diễn Thu thất bại, Diêu Phục đã giăng lưới dọc đường về phương Nam đón đầu Xương Lưu Quân, gã không còn đường trốn nên mới đến Nghiệp Thành bàn điều kiện. Nếu thương lượng không được, gã chỉ còn nước bí quá hóa liều, về Giang Châu dắt Mục Khánh đi.

“Thế thì con phải đích thân về.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

Vũ Độc biến sắc, Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ hồi lâu, buộc phải thừa nhận Phí Hoằng Đức luôn có thể nói rõ chân tướng theo cách ngắn gọn nhất.

“Ông nói đúng, Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đúng là ta phải về, nhưng ta cần vạch ra hướng đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tin tưởng Lý Diễn Thu nhưng không dám gửi gắm toàn bộ hy vọng vào y, hắn đã nếm mùi đau khổ vì dựa dẫm hoàn toàn, hắn có cảm giác dù cố gắng cách mấy cũng không đấu lại ông trời. Đã dấn thân vào xoáy nước thì phải biết mình nên làm gì, bằng không sau này chỉ có thể ôm hận.

“Tạm thời quyết định vậy đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vươn vai, ngáp một cái, cho Xương Lưu Quân về nghỉ, nói, “Ta cần thời gian điều tra thêm, phòng khi có biến cố bất ngờ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nhắc bước tiếp theo của kế hoạch, Vũ Độc cũng không hỏi nhiều.

Mùa xuân phương Bắc đến muộn, hết tháng Giêng mà băng vẫn chưa tan, hôm mùng ba, Đoàn Lĩnh đã ban lệnh thi hành chính sách mới. Diêu Phục cũng đã phái đội buôn đến bổ sung hạt giống cho Hà Bắc.

Vũ Độc dẫn quân càn quét vùng núi lân cận, sơn tặc khét tiếng Hà Bắc cũng chỉ có thế mà thôi. Dù sao thì tất cả trai tráng thành Hà Gian đã bị Tần Lang gom đi ám sát Lý Diễn Thu cả rồi.

Lần này Đoàn Lĩnh không xét tội, xung quanh chỉ còn chưa đến hai nghìn người già, phụ nữ và trẻ em, Đoàn Lĩnh để Vũ Độc thu xếp cho họ tạm trú trong thành Hà Gian. Muốn cưới gả thì cưới, còn không thì tự tìm việc kiếm sống.

Chờ ngày tuyết tan là bắt đầu cày vụ xuân, có tin từ phương Nam, binh sĩ quân giáp đen đưa thư Tạ Hựu tự tay viết.

Đoàn Lĩnh không rõ Tạ Hựu đã biết thân phận mình chưa, có lẽ Lý Diễn Thu sai hắn điều tra, nhưng chắc chắn Tạ Hựu đã biết Lý Diễn Thu sắp ra tay giải quyết Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Trong thư trình bày thân thế của Xương Lưu Quân, Tạ Hựu dùng mạng lưới liên lạc của quân giáp đen điều tra ra việc này là thật. Thư còn liệt kê các thế hệ Tôn gia, Đoàn Lĩnh gọi Xương Lưu Quân đến dò hỏi, Xương Lưu Quân trả lời không trật câu nào.

Gã không thể nào chuẩn bị trước câu trả lời, dù sao thì Mục Khoáng Đạt đâu thể ngờ Xương Lưu Quân lại chạy đến xin nương nhờ Đoàn Lĩnh.

Tạ Hựu viết rằng hồi ở Tây Xuyên, Mục Khoáng Đạt chưa lần nào qua lại với Tôn gia, cũng không phái người tìm tư liệu về Tôn gia. Thế là Đoàn Lĩnh yên tâm giao thuốc giải cho Xương Lưu Quân.

“Chừng nào mình về?” Xương Lưu Quân nhìn thuốc giải, hỏi, “Sắp đi chưa?”

“Chưa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ giải độc cho ngươi thôi.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Không còn võ công thế mà bớt phiền lòng.”

Nói thì nói vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Xương Lưu Quân đang nóng gan nóng ruột muốn về phương Nam.

“Nhịn đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi mà dám trốn đi một mình thì đừng trách ta.”

Xương Lưu Quân vội nói không dám, gã đã thành tâm hiến sức thì sẽ không quay đầu. Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh biết gã vẫn lo, không biết hắn có thể giúp Mục Khánh thoát tội hay không.

“Đừng lải nhải nữa coi.” Vũ Độc bị Xương Lưu Quân hỏi nhiều đến mức tai đóng kén, gắt gỏng, “Nói gì nói lắm.” Xương Lưu Quân liên tục đến tìm Vũ Độc xác nhận rằng Vương Sơn chắc chắn cứu được Mục Khánh, bệ hạ rất coi trọng Vương Sơn vì hắn có công cứu giá… Vũ Độc sắp nổi sùng.

Năm mới sang, vạn vật thay áo, qua rằm tháng Giêng, mùng hai tháng hai rồi đến tuần đầu tháng ba, lính độc thân Nghiệp Thành tìm bạn đời bên bờ Tầm Thủy, đám thanh niên cao to cởi trần lội xuống sông thể hiện, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được chạy ra ngắm.

“Có gì đẹp mà nhìn!” Vũ Độc quát, “Về!”

Ai đi lính cũng có cơ bắp cường tráng, Đoàn Lĩnh mới liếc thêm có một lần đã bị Vũ Độc lôi lên ngựa bắt về.

“Tháng ba rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngâm suối nước nóng, nói, “Giang Châu vẫn chưa có động thái gì hết.”

“Em muốn về à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Xương Lưu Quân sốt ruột kìa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta thấy gã sắp ngồi không yên rồi.”

Vũ Độc, “Em phải tin tưởng Tứ thúc em chứ.”

Cảm giác bất an của Đoàn Lĩnh ngày càng mãnh liệt, hệt như năm xưa thấp thỏm chờ ở Thượng Kinh, nhưng đã có Trịnh Ngạn bên cạnh Lý Diễn Thu, hẳn là sẽ không có gì bất trắc.

Cơ mà năm đó Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng có Vũ Độc theo mà vẫn…

Đoàn Lĩnh cố giữ vững tinh thần, hắn biết bất luận thế nào, năm nay cũng sẽ là năm cuối cùng hắn và Vũ Độc được ở Hà Bắc. Trong bốn tháng qua, phương Nam liên tục truyền tin triều đình đề bạt hàng loạt quan trẻ tuổi, năm nay cần nhiều người tài, Công tào các nơi mở cuộc khảo sát rồi đưa kết quả về triều đình, chờ Giang Châu chọn lựa.

Ruộng đồng xanh mướt, gió hè thoảng qua.

Lâm Vận Tề ra ngoài thành tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Thái thú đại nhân, người của triều đình đến. Cũng cần ngài sắp xếp việc sát hạch.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lau tay, hỏi, “Ai đến?”

“Tuần ti sử ba quận Hoàng đại nhân.” Lâm Vận Tề đáp, “Phụ trách Hà Nam, Hà Bắc và Sơn Đông, là bạn đồng môn với ngài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức chạy về thành, Hoàng Kiên đang hỏi Thi Thích tình hình tài chính Nghiệp Thành, Đoàn Lĩnh reo lên, bổ nhào vào người Hoàng Kiên.

“Sư phụ sao rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi.

“Gần một tháng rồi chưa đến bái kiến sư phụ.” Hoàng Kiên nhường Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ghế của mình, không khách sáo, rót trà cho hắn, hiển nhiên không xem mình là khách, nói, “Ai cũng nhắn ta đến xem đệ thế nào.”

Thi đỗ cùng năm nhưng chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp đề tên bảng vàng đã vội vã đi nhậm chức, bây giờ nhớ lại, đêm ấy hắn chỉ kịp ăn một bát mì cùng các Tiến sĩ trước khi rời Giang Châu, nay mới có dịp hàn huyên.

“Bệ hạ cất nhắc rất nhiều người mới.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Bọn ta đã dâng tấu xin bệ hạ gọi đệ về, trong số các quan thi đậu cùng năm, chỉ có thành tích của đệ là nổi bật nhất, không ai có thể vượt qua.”

Xương Lưu Quân đến ngoài cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng động thì biết ngay là gã, hắn nhíu mày ngẫm nghĩ, hỏi, “Mục Khánh khỏe không?”

“Vẫn thế.” Hoàng Kiên cười nói, “Đang bị phạt chép sách.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vậy thì yên tâm, bèn hỏi việc trong triều, biết ba bộ Hộ, Lễ, Công được đưa vào không ít người mới, thấm thoắt đã một năm trôi qua.

Trong năm vừa qua, quan mới sẽ làm quen với chính sự, song như vậy chưa hẳn là đặt chân vào triều, ba năm sau, mọi người sẽ được cho ra ngoài nhậm chức.

Hết nhiệm kỳ ba năm rồi triều đình gọi về, đó mới được xem là chính thức bước vào quan trường. Nói cách khác, nếu Đoàn Lĩnh là Tiến sĩ bình thường thì cơ hội này được xem như một bước lên mây. Dù đỗ Thám hoa, nhưng người khác chỉ được làm Huyện lệnh lục phẩm hoặc quan lưu thủ*, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy thẳng lên làm Thái thú, tuy là nhận lệnh giữa lúc nước nhà nguy nan, song hắn dám nhận trọng trách chẳng ai dám nhận, thế nên hắn khác với tất cả mọi người.

_*Làm quan ở chỗ vua ở khi vi hành._

Lần này mà được gọi về, chắc chắn Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ được lên cấp, từ ngày Đại Trần dựng nước, chỉ có lác đác vài người thăng tiến nhanh đến thế. Mục Khoáng Đạt là một trong số đó, mới ba mươi tám đã lên làm Thừa tướng.

Không ngờ các sư huynh đệ còn viết tấu nâng đỡ hắn, xin gọi hắn về kinh. Về thì sẽ thăng quan, vậy là Đoàn Lĩnh chưa đến mười tám đã làm đến quan tứ phẩm.

Đại thần mười bảy tuổi, Ngự sử ắt sẽ gào la mất nước tới nơi, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nghĩ nếu Hoàng Kiên biết sư đệ bỗng chốc biến thành Thái tử chắc sẽ sợ chết ngất.

“Thú thật là không dám về.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thành tựu ở Hà Bắc nào có gì đáng nói đâu.”

Hoàng Kiên nói, “Từ đầu xuân bệ hạ đã hỏi đến đệ mấy lần rồi, bây giờ Hà Bắc đã hòa bình, trong không có sơn tặc, ngoài không có người Nguyên, đó cũng nhờ công lao của đệ. Để đệ ở Nghiệp Thành là phí phạm tài năng… Vũ hiệu úy, hân hạnh được gặp mặt.”

Vũ Độc bước vào, gật đầu với Hoàng Kiên.

Vừa rồi Hoàng Kiên còn tự nhiên trò chuyện với Đoàn Lĩnh, gặp Vũ Độc thì lúng ta lúng túng, chắc là đã nghe đồn Vũ Độc nóng nảy cộc cằn. Hoàng Kiên đổi giọng, ôm quyền nói, “Nhận lệnh bệ hạ đến tuần tra Hà Bắc, có gì không phải mong Hiệu úy bỏ qua cho.”


	197. Chương 197: Bố cục

Hoàng Kiên lấy cuộn thánh chỉ trong tay áo ra, nói, “Bệ hạ dặn hai vị tự xem, ta không đọc.”

Thấy thánh chỉ như thấy Lý Diễn Thu, hai người quỳ xuống, Hoàng Kiên vội nói, “Bệ hạ cũng dặn không cần phải quỳ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Tứ thúc anh minh, quỳ trước thánh chỉ là bình thường, nhưng quỳ trước mặt Hoàng Kiên thì sau này khó xử.

Vẻ mặt Vũ Độc như muốn nói “coi như hắn biết điều”, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng ánh mắt ngăn cản Vũ Độc, nhận thánh chỉ, mở ra xem, “Phong quan cho huynh nè, huynh có công trục xuất giặc Nguyên, phong làm Thái tử thiếu sư.”

“Ồ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thần tiếp chỉ.”

Chức quan của Vũ Độc lập tức nhảy lên cao nhất đại sảnh, Hoàng Kiên đứng dậy hành lễ với y. Đoàn Lĩnh không được phong thưởng, Lý Diễn Thu cũng biết hắn không cần nên không viết gì thêm.

“Bệ hạ còn nói gì nữa không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hơi thất vọng.

Hoàng Kiên đáp, “Bệ hạ nói đệ hãy lo cai trị Hà Bắc chu đáo, ban ân huệ thay ngài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, biết Lý Diễn Thu đang ám chỉ vẫn chưa đến lúc quay về.

Không lâu sau, Đoàn Lĩnh triệu tập các quan, để họ báo cáo công tác với Hoàng Kiên, kiên nhẫn giải thích hàng loạt chính sách mới được áp dụng ở Hà Bắc. Hắn là Thái tử, chỉ cần nói vài câu là có thể đuổi khéo Hoàng Kiên, cũng chẳng cần lo Hoàng Kiên về triều tố cáo hắn kiêu căng xấc xược.

Nhưng hắn thật lòng kính nể vị sư huynh này nên muốn nghe ý kiến của Hoàng Kiên.

Không biết đến ngày Hoàng Kiên biết sự thật, hắn sẽ nghĩ gì khi nhớ lại Thái tử từng giải thích công việc với mình.

Hoàng Kiên chăm chú nghe, thỉnh thoảng còn đặt vấn đề. Báo cáo công tác mất hai ngày mới xong, cuối cùng cũng giải quyết hết đến từng chi tiết nhỏ.

“Ta đi đây.” Hôm sau, dùng xong bữa trưa, Hoàng Kiên nhận bản tấu của Đoàn Lĩnh, không muốn nán lại lâu hơn.

“Không ở chơi thêm mấy ngày à?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên hỏi.

“Không được, phải đi ngay để bảy ngày sau kịp đến Sơn Đông.” Hoàng Kiên đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh chuẩn bị vài món đặc sản tặng Hoàng Kiên, không đưa vàng thỏi, nhưng Hoàng Kiên nhất quyết không nhận, nói, “Nghe nói đệ giỏi bắt mạch, hôm nào đến xem bệnh cho chị dâu nhé.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Đính hôn rồi hả? Nào nào, ta tiễn huynh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh tiễn Hoàng Kiên ra khỏi thành, Hoàng Kiên nói, “Chưa đến năm năm, Hà Bắc nhất định sẽ sống lại, chỉ cần người Nguyên không đến thì nơi này cũng có thể phồn vinh chẳng thua gì Hoài Âm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói khiêm tốn, Hoài Âm đã phát triển qua ba đời, Hà Bắc sao có thể bì kịp chứ? Hắn cũng tự biết thân biết phận, hơn nữa Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không muốn làm vua một cõi, hắn không phải vương hầu, chỉ hy vọng sau khi hắn về Giang Châu, Thái thú tiếp theo không phải tham quan kẻo lại phá hết bao công trình khó khăn lắm mới gầy dựng nên.

“Hắn chả chịu nhận gì hết.” Lúc về phủ, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn xúc động.

“Thanh niên nào cũng vậy.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Chờ qua ba mươi, bốn mươi là thay đổi ngay ấy mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Phí tiên sinh nói câu nào thấm thía câu nấy, khiến người ta không tài nào đỡ nổi. Vũ Độc hỏi, “Xã giao vài câu được rồi, nói gì với hắn mà lâu thế?”

“Nói việc chiêu binh, sửa thuế đất.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bàn giao kỹ càng vẫn hơn.”

Xuân đến, Đoàn Lĩnh khẩn trương đến phát cuồng, hận không thể trình bày ý tưởng của mình với từng người một, nghe mọi người đồng ý mới yên tâm.

Trong một tháng, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đi xem dân chúng cày vụ xuân đến năm, sáu lần, thiếu điều tự lập đàn cầu mưa. May mà ông trời không làm khó hắn, lúc cần thì trời mưa, vào hè cũng không gặp hạn hán, vậy là Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu lo có nạn châu chấu.

“Không dễ bùng phát nạn châu chấu đâu.” Vũ Độc nói, “Cùng lắm phải bảy, tám năm mới gặp một lần, em lo làm gì.”

Ngày nào Đoàn Lĩnh cũng thấp thỏm đề phòng, trời mưa thì lo không biết khi nào tạnh, không mưa thì lo chừng nào mưa đến. Ve kêu râm ran, phương Bắc chào hè, hắn đã rời Giang Châu gần một năm, trước mắt cũng không có gì đáng lo, thế là thả lỏng.

Hôm đó, lính đưa tin từ nước Liêu mang thư của Gia Luật Tông Chân đến.

“Bệ hạ nhà ngươi sao rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Trong phòng chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh, Phí Hoằng Đức và Vũ Độc, thời tiết oi bức, không có lấy một ngọn gió.

Lính đưa tin nói bằng tiếng Liêu, “Điện hạ, có tin quan trọng, xin ngài mở thư một mình.”

Nghe vậy, Phí Hoằng Đức đứng dậy ra khỏi phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh bảo không sao, Phí Hoằng Đức và Vũ Độc là hai người duy nhất hắn tin tưởng. Gia Luật Tông Chân chỉ dặn hắn mở thư một mình chứ đâu bắt hắn phải xem thư một mình.

Trong phòng yên lặng, chỉ nghe tiếng Đoàn Lĩnh xé bao thư.

“Hàn Duy Dung bị lật đổ rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lính đưa tin lấy ra một quyển sách đặt trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, đó là gia phả nhà Thái Diêm.

“Có lục soát được gì không?” Vũ Độc biết Gia Luật Tông Chân dặn như vậy ắt có chuyện rất quan trọng.

“Một phong thư…” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng, “Là thư qua lại với Hàn Tân, tướng gác Ngọc Bích Quan.”

Cả phòng lặng thinh.

—o0o—

Giang Châu tháng sáu, ve kêu ầm ĩ át hết mọi âm thanh trên đời.

“Bệ hạ sao rồi?” Mục Cẩm Chi băng qua hành lang, hỏi.

“Vừa uống nước mơ giải nhiệt.” Cung nữ nhỏ giọng đáp, “Đang nghỉ ngơi.”

“Gọi Thái tử đến hầu hạ, bảo là bệ hạ gọi.” Mục Cẩm Chi nói, “Hôm nay nóng quá, chuẩn bị nước mơ ướp lạnh cho Thái tử.”

Cung nữ đáp “vâng”, đi mời Thái Diêm. Trời nóng đến mức khiến mặt Thái Diêm đỏ lựng, không có tâm trạng lo chính sự, mấy ngày qua Lý Diễn Thu ngủ mê man, chán ăn, tấu chương được chuyển hết qua Đông cung.

“Hà Bắc đang chiêu binh.” Thái Diêm nói.

Phùng Đạc nói, “Lần này hắn về, thần sẽ đích thân dẫn người đến giết, nếu thất bại nữa, thần sẽ không quay về.”

Thái Diêm không nói gì thêm, hắn đã quen với cuộc sống thấp thỏm lo âu, mới đầu hắn còn nghi ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh như ống pháo có thể nổ bất cứ lúc nào, sau đó nhận ra Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ là pháo lép. Hắn chắc chắn Đoàn Lĩnh không dám cho Mục Khoáng Đạt biết thân phận, Đoàn Lĩnh đã biết quá nhiều bí mật của phủ Thừa tướng.

Kể cũng lạ, đã nửa năm không thấy Trường Sính xuất hiện, cũng không biết Xương Lưu Quân đi đâu, rốt cuộc họ đang làm gì?

Hồi đầu xuân, Thái Diêm đã nghe tiếng gió từ Hoài Âm rằng Diêu hầu nghi ngờ Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn tạo phản, Mục Khoáng Đạt buộc phải thả Xương Lưu Quân đi để chứng minh lòng trung thành.

Các thích khách năm ngoái phái đi không ai trở về, Thái Diêm không dám tùy tiện hành động, chỉ chờ Đoàn Lĩnh lên đường về Giang Châu rồi giết hắn. Nếu giết không nổi thì đành phải tìm cách khác.

Đúng là một đám rác rưởi, Thái Diêm nóng xây xẩm mặt mày, trước kia sống ở Thượng Kinh, thời tiết chưa khi nào nóng như thế này, năm ngoái có nạn lụt cũng chẳng nóng bằng bây giờ.

Cung nữ chạy đến ngoài điện truyền lời, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vào nói, “Bệ hạ gọi ngươi.”

Thái Diêm cũng đang định đến thăm, từ sau khi về triều, sức khỏe Lý Diễn Thu mạnh yếu thất thường, nghe nói lúc đến Hoài Âm mắc phong hàn, đã ho mấy tháng liền. Phùng Đạc cho rằng Lý Diễn Thu đến Hoài Âm để bàn kế ứng phó với Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Nhưng đã hơn nửa năm rồi mà chẳng thấy y có động thái gì, ắt là có kẻ tung tin thất thiệt.

Thái Diêm ôm tâm sự băng qua hành lang, đến ngoài tẩm điện của Lý Diễn Thu, nhỏ giọng gọi, “Tứ thúc.”

Lý Diễn Thu nằm trên sạp, ho khan vài tiếng, nói, “Hoàng nhi đấy à? Vào đi.”

Thái Diêm bước vào, cung nữ bày sẵn chén nước mơ. Thái Diêm đang khát, bèn cầm lên định uống, thấy Lý Diễn Thu nhìn mình, liền cầm chén qua hỏi, “Tứ thúc uống nước mơ không?”

Lý Diễn Thu lắc đầu, Thái Diêm đặt chén xuống, suy nghĩ một hồi, sai người rót nước lọc cho bệ hạ.

Lý Diễn Thu dựa đầu sạp, tóc rối bời, môi nhợt nhạt, nói, “Vừa mơ thấy cha con.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Mấy bữa nay nóng quá, Tứ thúc ngủ không ngon, ngày nghĩ nhiều nên đêm mơ thấy.”

“Sắp đến ngày giỗ huynh ấy rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nhắm mắt, lẩm bẩm, “Kể vài chuyện xưa của cha con đi, Tứ thúc nhớ huynh ấy.”

Thái Diêm chọn ra kỷ niệm lúc học kiếm, bịa thêm vài chi tiết như Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn hắn đi mua sách, chọn bút mực giấy nghiên rồi đưa hắn đi đạp thanh, hay không ít gia đình ở Thượng Kinh muốn giới thiệu con gái cho hắn.

Lý Diễn Thu lẳng lặng nghe, nhếch khóe môi.

Thái Diêm kể một lúc, thấy Lý Diễn Thu ngủ rồi, bèn qua kéo chăn đắp cho y.

Hắn phát hiện sợi dây đỏ Lý Diễn Thu luôn đeo trên cổ đã biến mất.

“Tứ thúc?” Thái Diêm khẽ gọi, luồn tay vào mò trong áo Lý Diễn Thu, ngọc bội không còn nữa. Thái Diêm đang ôm thắc mắc, đột nhiên nhận ra điều gì, lồng ngực Lý Diễn Thu không phập phồng.

Hắn cong ngón tay để trước mũi Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu đã tắt thở.

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngồi trong sân bóc hạt mơ với Vũ Độc, ném thịt mơ vào bình lưu ly để ủ rượu.

Lâm Vận Tề mới ngủ dậy, tóc tai bù xù hối hả chạy vào, suýt vấp té, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đại nhân…” Lâm Vận Tề run giọng báo, “Có tin từ phương Nam.”

“Tin gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh phủi tay, hỏi.

Lâm Vận Tề nói, “Bảy ngày trước… bệ hạ băng hà.”

Trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh nổ “ầm” một tiếng, đứng ngây người. Vũ Độc nói, “Biết rồi, ngươi lui xuống đi.”

Các quan đều biết Đoàn Lĩnh được Lý Diễn Thu ưu ái, yêu cầu nào gửi về triều cũng được chấp thuận. Lâm Vận Tề cho rằng Đoàn Lĩnh biết tin hẳn là sẽ đau khổ gào khóc, không ngờ hắn chỉ đứng như bức tượng, thở hổn hển.

“Lui ra!” Vũ Độc nổi giận, quát, “Còn đứng đó làm gì!”

Lâm Vận Tề vội khom lưng hành lễ, ra ngoài. Vũ Độc lập tức đứng dậy ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, đỡ hắn ngồi xuống.

“Bệ hạ không chết.” Vũ Độc thì thầm bên tai hắn, “Đừng khóc, chỉ giả chết thôi, giả chết thôi mà!”

Đoàn Lĩnh không còn nghe thấy gì nữa, Vũ Độc lặp đi lặp lại rằng Lý Diễn Thu không chết, chà xát bàn tay hắn, giúp hắn hoàn hồn, “Tứ thúc em còn sống, chỉ diễn kịch thôi! Đừng sợ!”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới tỉnh ra, vừa rồi tim hắn như ngừng đập, trước mắt tối sầm, suýt ngất.


	198. Chương 198: Chuông tang

“Là sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng, “Huynh đừng dọa ta… Vũ Độc, xin huynh đấy.”

“Đó là kế hoạch của bệ hạ.” Vũ Độc nhỏ giọng nói bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh, “Bảy ngày trước em có phái người đưa thư về Giang Châu, nhớ không? Ta hủy lá thư đó rồi.”

“Cái gì? Khoan đã…” Đoàn Lĩnh quay phắt lại, đè cánh tay Vũ Độc, lo lắng nói, “Huynh đừng giấu ta, huynh nói rõ kế hoạch đi.”

“Từ lâu bệ hạ đã nghi ngờ Mục Khoáng Đạt cấu kết với đại tướng biên cương.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đụng đến lão, âm mưu cướp binh quyền dưới dãy Thương Quân, sát hại tiên đế của Hàn Tân và Biên Lệnh Bạch sẽ bị phanh phui. Chúng ta đã diệt trừ Biên Lệnh Bạch, giờ chỉ còn Hàn Tân, Hàn Tân gửi thư qua lại với Mục Khoáng Đạt, nếu Mục Khoáng Đạt bị khép tội, Hàn Tân chắc chắn sẽ tạo phản.”

Đoàn Lĩnh truy hỏi, “Thế thì tại sao nói Tứ thúc băng hà?”

“Giả chết thôi.” Vũ Độc giải thích, “Là ta chế thuốc, nếu giả chết, tin bệ hạ băng hà lan truyền ra, Hàn Tân ắt sẽ dẫn binh về kinh thành chịu tang, Diêu Phục cũng về, đến lúc đó phối hợp tiêu diệt Hàn Tân.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Thuốc gì? Có giải được không?”

“Tịch Diệt Tán.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Là loại độc lúc trước em bị trúng đấy, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục biết cách giải.”

“Ai sẽ giải độc cho Tứ thúc?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Lỡ không có ai giải thì sao?”

“Không có chuyện đó đâu.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trịnh Ngạn sẽ giải độc.”

“Sao huynh không nói sớm?!” Đoàn Lĩnh nổi nóng, muốn hất Vũ Độc ra, Vũ Độc ôm hắn chặt hơn.

“Buông ra!” Tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh rối bời.

“Không! Em nghe ta nói đã!” Vũ Độc nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh dần bình tĩnh lại, nhưng lòng vẫn như lửa đốt, gào lên, “Sao Tứ thúc lại làm thế?! Sao lại lấy tính mạng mình ra đánh cuộc chứ! Vậy mà huynh cũng nghe theo người?!”

“Bệ hạ tính toán hết rồi!” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đâu thể khuyên được, thế nên bệ hạ mới bảo ta giấu em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh là người duy nhất có thể ngăn cản Lý Diễn Thu, bấy giờ hắn đã hiểu toàn bộ.

“Không được, ta phải về Giang Châu ngay.” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ngồi không yên.

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc bất đắc dĩ nói, “Ta dọn đồ sẵn rồi.”

“Cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh không tin nổi, Vũ Độc thế mà không cản hắn.

Người Vũ Độc dính đầy nước mơ, chùi tay, bất đắc dĩ nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Bệ hạ đã dặn đến lúc này thì không cần cản em, cản cũng vô ích, em vẫn sẽ tìm cách về. Nhưng về Giang Châu rồi thì phải nghe lời ta, không được tự ý hành động.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suýt ngất, Lý Diễn Thu đúng là đi guốc trong bụng hắn.

“Đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Về liền đi.”

Hôm ấy, phủ Thái thú loạn như cái chợ, Đoàn Lĩnh triệu tập các quan, giải thích sơ lược là hắn và Vũ Độc về kinh chịu tang. Mọi người đã quen với việc Thái thú vắng mặt, huống hồ lần này Giang Châu gặp chuyện lớn, thế là tất bật bàn giao công việc.

Lúc Phí Hoằng Đức tiễn Đoàn Lĩnh ra khỏi thành, hắn còn băn khoăn có nên đưa Phí Hoằng Đức về luôn không, nhưng chuyến này gấp rút lên đường, sức ông ta không chịu nổi, thế là hắn nhờ Phí Hoằng Đức ở lại trông coi Hà Bắc, để sau rồi về.

“Đến lúc đó ngươi có trách nhiệm hộ tống Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Xương Lưu Quân.

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn bối rối về lập trường của Xương Lưu Quân, hắn không thể bảo đảm Xương Lưu Quân không phản mình rồi quay lại với Mục Khoáng Đạt, cũng không biết xử lý gã như thế nào. Vũ Độc định hạ độc Xương Lưu Quân, khống chế gã, nhưng Phí Hoằng Đức rất tự tin, bảo Đoàn Lĩnh đừng lo việc này.

“Xương Lưu Quân đã phản Mục tướng một lần.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói riêng với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Mục Khoáng Đạt vốn đa nghi, dù Xương Lưu Quân có quay đầu, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng sẽ không thu nhận gã nữa. Cứ giao cho ta, trên đường về, ta sẽ lựa lời nói sự thật với gã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ Phí Hoằng Đức gặp chuyện như Trường Sính, nhưng dù Xương Lưu Quân giết Phí Hoằng Đức cũng không có tác dụng gì, gã chỉ muốn mình và Mục Khánh cùng sống sót.

Đoàn Lĩnh đắn đo mãi, cuối cùng chọn tin tưởng Phí Hoằng Đức, để ông ta giải quyết chuyện của Xương Lưu Quân.

“Tiên sinh bảo trọng.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói.

Hoàng hôn, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy khỏi thành, đứng từ xa nhìn lại Nghiệp Thành. Tòa thành cổ gần nghìn năm sừng sững trong nắng chiều, ngày hè gió lặng, chân trời đỏ rực sắc máu.

“Đi.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Em đang nghĩ gì đấy?”

“Ta có linh cảm năm nay không thể về Nghiệp Thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh biết vô vàn sóng gió đang chờ ở Giang Châu, có thể trong ba năm tới, hắn sẽ không có cơ hội quay lại phương Bắc.

Theo tin từ lính liên lạc Giang Châu, hôm nay là ngày đầu thất của vua.

—o0o—

Bảy ngày trước, tin Lý Diễn Thu qua đời truyền ra, hoàng cung náo loạn. Lý Diễn Thu đi quá đột ngột, không để lại di chiếu, Thái Diêm luống cuống không biết làm gì.

Tạ Hựu lập tức phong tỏa hoàng cung, triệu tập các đại thần bàn bạc suốt đêm, Thái Diêm khóc ngất, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng trở tay không kịp.

Đêm đó, có ba đại thần hầu bên cạnh Thái Diêm, gồm Trấn quốc Đại tướng quân Tạ Hựu, Thừa tướng Mục Khoáng Đạt và Thượng thư bộ Hộ Tô Phiệt. Ngoài ra chỉ còn hai thích khách Trịnh Ngạn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và cố vấn cấp cao Phùng Đạc.

Tạ Hựu gọi Thái y đến chẩn đoán trước mặt mọi người, xác nhận Lý Diễn Thu đã chết, Tô Phiệt lập tức soạn chiếu chỉ. Mục Khoáng Đạt dự trù cho tình huống ngày mai, ra quyết định nên giữ bí mật không báo tang hay chiêu cáo thiên hạ.

Mới qua một đêm mà Mục Khoáng Đạt trông già đi rất nhiều, mặt mày tiều tụy, nước mắt lưng tròng.

Theo khía cạnh nào đó, cả ba đại thần đều là nguyên lão tận mắt thấy Lý Diễn Thu trưởng thành, Tạ Hựu trẻ nhất, quen biết Lý Tiệm Hồng từ thuở thiếu niên cũng có thể xem như bậc cha anh, lúc này cũng chỉ có Tạ Hựu nắm quyền sinh sát của Giang Châu.

“Trời nóng khiến bệ hạ mệt mỏi, bệnh dồn lâu năm dẫn đến suy tim.” Thái y đưa ra lời giải thích ngắn gọn về cái chết bất ngờ của Lý Diễn Thu.

Nghe vậy, Thái Diêm khóc thảm thiết, cung nữ thái giám cũng đau khổ gào khóc. Trịnh Ngạn đứng dựa cột, lặng lẽ rơi lệ, Mục Cẩm Chi nghẹn ngào, Mục Khoáng Đạt cố nén thương đau, Tô Phiệt sụt sùi nước mắt. Chỉ có Tạ Hựu im lặng đứng nhìn muôn nghìn sắc thái chúng sinh.

May mà Đại Trần vẫn còn Thái tử, Thái Diêm không ngờ ngày thành công đến nhanh như vậy. Sau khi xác định nguyên nhân cái chết của Lý Diễn Thu không có gì khác thường, mọi người qua ngự thư phòng thảo luận nội dung chiếu thư, sẵn sàng ứng phó những việc sắp xảy đến.

Mục Khoáng Đạt mệt rã rời, trầm giọng nói, “Trong số các vị đang ngồi đây, chỉ có Mục mỗ từng trải tang ma hai đời tiên đế, lần này, nếu không có thắc mắc gì thì ta sẽ chịu trách nhiệm tổ chức tang lễ.”

Ngày cha của anh em Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Diễn Thu băng hà, Mục Khoáng Đạt hầu ngay bên cạnh, năm ấy Triệu Khuê nắm quân đội hùng hậu gác Tây Xuyên, sau khi lão Hoàng đế băng hà, cũng là Mục Khoáng Đạt đối đầu với Triệu Khuê. Nghe vậy, mọi người gật đầu, Mục Khoáng Đạt trải gấm vàng, bắt đầu viết chiếu thư.

Thái tử hồn bay phách lạc, Mục Khoáng Đạt lấy thân phận lão thần ba triều để soạn chiếu thư, nội dung là Thái tử lên ngôi, tiến hành giám quốc, Tạ Hựu, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Tô Phiệt hỗ trợ, lời văn buồn đau mất mát, đọc mà không cầm được nước mắt.

Viết xong, Mục Khoáng Đạt đưa cho hai đại thần kiểm tra lại, Thái Diêm đọc lướt qua, xúc động khóc tối tăm trời đất, ngất xỉu. Tạ Hựu vội gọi người đưa Thái tử về.

Mục Khoáng Đạt, Tạ Hựu và Tô Phiệt họp đến khuya, Mục Khoáng Đạt ở lại ngự thư phòng kiểm kê di vật của Lý Diễn Thu, sau nửa đêm, Mục Khoáng Đạt băng qua hành lang, quay lại tẩm điện của Lý Diễn Thu.

Mục Cẩm Chi thay áo tang, sai cung nữ phát khăn trắng, sẵn sàng để canh năm gõ chuông báo tang.

“Có những ai đến?” Mục Khoáng Đạt thấp giọng hỏi.

“Ai cũng lần lượt vào thăm.” Mục Cẩm Chi nói.

“Trịnh Ngạn đâu?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Chẳng biết đi đâu rồi.” Mục Cẩm Chi nói nhỏ, “Lão Tô tới trước, sau đó là Tạ Hựu. Sau khi ra khỏi ngự thư phòng, Trịnh Ngạn vội vã rời cung rồi, chắc là sai người báo tang về Hoài Âm.”

“Phùng Đạc có đến không?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Có.” Mục Cẩm Chi đáp, “Thì thầm gì đó với Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, không biết bàn chuyện gì.”

“Chết thật rồi à?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Xác lạnh rồi.” Mục Cẩm Chi không nhịn được, nói, “Huynh tự xem đi.”

“Chiều qua y ăn những gì?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Chưa ăn gì hai ngày hai đêm rồi.” Mục Cẩm Chi nói, “Chỉ uống nước mơ thôi, ta đã bảo y không sống được bao lâu nữa đâu mà huynh không tin, ai cũng tưởng trời nóng khiến y chán ăn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đẩy cửa vào, lão không ngờ Lý Diễn Thu còn chưa kịp đấu với mình mà đã chết bất đắc kỳ tử.

Ba đời Hoàng đế Lý gia nối bước nhau qua đời chỉ trong bốn năm.

Tốc độ thay đổi triều đại chưa thể xem là nhanh, nhưng có thể thấy vận mệnh của Lý gia đã tàn.

Mục Khoáng Đạt đến bên giường Lý Diễn Thu, sắc mặt Lý Diễn Thu như tro tàn, lúc còn sống đã là con ma bệnh, giờ chết rồi, toàn thân tỏa ra mùi của tử vong rất nặng nề. Mục Khoáng Đạt đặt tay lên mu bàn tay Lý Diễn Thu, rất lạnh, y chết thật rồi.

Mục Cẩm Chi vào theo.

“Thái tử có đến không?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Chưa đến lần nào.” Mục Cẩm Chi hỏi, “Chuẩn bị xong chưa?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, ra ngoài điện. Cung nữ mở hết các cửa, lờ mờ sáng, lễ quan giao vải vàng cho Mục Cẩm Chi, Mục Cẩm Chi giũ tấm vải, thế gian phai màu.

Đã đến giờ, nắng sớm trải dọc ngói lưu ly, vẽ ra một con đường vào điện lớn, phủ ánh vàng lên người đã chết cũng như kẻ còn sống.

Tấm vải vàng phần phật trong gió, cuối cùng được đắp lên người Lý Diễn Thu.

“Tiên đế…” Giọng Mục Cẩm Chi thấm đẫm tang thương, từ bây giờ, nàng đã thành Thái hậu.

Tiếng khóc quanh quẩn dưới trời xanh, sau đó, hoàng cung gióng chuông tang.

“Boong—”

Toàn Giang Châu kinh động, ba năm sau ngày nhận tin Lý Tiệm Hồng băng hà, tiếng chuông tang trầm lắng nay lại vang lên, từng nhà mở cửa.

“Boong—”

Bốn cổng hoàng cung mở rộng, lính đưa tin tản ra khắp các phố, đến từng hang cùng ngõ hẻm của non sông gấm vóc, chiêu cáo thiên hạ, Hoàng đế Nam Trần đã băng hà.


	199. Chương 199: Cầu xin che chở

“Boong—“

Chuông tang văng vẳng, sông núi đảo điên.

“Hắn sẽ về chịu tang.” Thái Diêm nói, “Chắc chắn sẽ về.”

Thái Diêm mở to đôi mắt sưng húp, đến sát Phùng Đạc, thấp giọng nói, “Giết hắn.”

Phùng Đạc thật sự không hiểu tại sao đến lúc này rồi mà Thái Diêm vẫn cố chấp muốn giết một thiếu niên chẳng thể ảnh hưởng gì đến đại cục, bây giờ hắn nên tập trung đối phó với Mục Khoáng Đạt mới phải.

“Điện hạ.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Tiên đế đột ngột băng hà, không ai kịp chuẩn bị, ngài nên chú ý diễn biến tiếp theo, phải đến gặp Tạ tướng quân ngay.”

Bây giờ Phùng Đạc và Thái tử cùng sống cùng chết, Lý Diễn Thu không để lại di chiếu, đây là dấu hiệu cực kỳ nguy hiểm, Mục Khoáng Đạt và Tô Phiệt sẽ lấy tư cách hỗ trợ để cướp quyền.

Tô Phiệt đại diện cho các gia tộc Giang Châu, Mục Khoáng Đạt đại diện cho thế lực Tây Xuyên, từ giờ, triều đình sẽ là chiến trường của hai người đó. Bất luận ai thắng ai thua, Thái Diêm cũng không được sống bình yên, hắn không thể lôi kéo phe nào, chỉ có thể thận trọng tìm một vị trí cân bằng giữa hai thế lực để sống.

Nhìn khắp thiên hạ, chỉ có mỗi Tạ Hựu đủ sức bảo vệ Thái Diêm.

Tạ Hựu nắm binh quyền trông coi Giang Châu, một khi hắn vẫn còn tuân theo quy tắc của quân giáp đen thì Thái Diêm sẽ được an toàn, ai muốn đụng đến Thái Diêm phải bước qua xác Tạ Hựu.

“Nếu ngươi không đi…” Thái Diêm nói, “Thì ngay cả Tạ Hựu chúng ta cũng không giữ nổi.”

Phùng Đạc ngẩn người, gã không hiểu tại sao không giết Vương Sơn sẽ mất Tạ Hựu.

“Điện hạ.” Phùng Đạc chân thành khuyên, “Ngài mệt rồi, hãy nghỉ ngơi trước.”

“Đi ngay bây giờ.” Thái Diêm run giọng nói, “Phùng Đạc, ta không yên tâm về Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, làm ngay cho ta.”

Phùng Đạc chợt hiểu ra điều gì, người lạnh toát.

“Chuyện này…” Phùng Đạc nói, “Điện hạ, ý ngài là…”

Gã hiểu có những việc tuyệt đối không được hỏi, bằng không, chỉ cần Thái Diêm còn sống thì gã sẽ không có chỗ dung thân.

“Thần tuân chỉ.” Phùng Đạc nói.

“Như ngươi đã hứa lúc trước.” Thái Diêm nói, “Lần này không giết được hắn thì hãy tự sát tạ tội, nhưng bây giờ ngươi không thể đi, ta còn cần dùng đến ngươi, ta sẽ đi sắp đặt.”

Phùng Đạc run rẩy lui ra, mới đi khỏi Đông cung thì vấp bậc cầu thang ngã nhào. Vừa hay có thị vệ quân giáp đen thấy Phùng Đạc lăn lông lốc xuống cầu thang, chưa kịp đến đỡ, Phùng Đạc đã loạng choạng bò dậy, mặt tái mét, trán toát mồ hôi lạnh.

Sau đó, Thái Diêm gọi Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến.

“Trước kia ngươi nói gì giờ ứng nghiệm cả rồi.” Thái Diêm trầm giọng hỏi, “Có tính làm theo những gì chúng ta đã trao đổi không?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, hỏi ngược lại, “Ngươi khóc thật hay khóc giả thế?”

Thái Diêm giận run người, “Ngươi…”

“Ngươi phải đến gặp Tạ Hựu.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ngay lập tức.”

“Ngươi đi theo ta.” Thái Diêm thở phì phò, nói, “Ta không dám nói chuyện riêng với hắn, thường ngày hắn đã ít nói, ta cảm thấy hắn luôn nghi ngờ ta.”

“Phải nói là ai cũng nghi ngờ ngươi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thuận miệng nói, “Ngươi càng lo sợ, họ càng nghi ngờ.”

Tuy nói vậy nhưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn đi cùng Thái Diêm.

“Ngươi có hận ta không?” Trên xe, Thái Diêm nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi bên trái buồng xe, nhìn phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ.

“Thả màn.” Thái Diêm nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp buông màn xuống.

Thái Diêm lầm bầm như nói sảng, “Lúc trước ngươi nói sau khi ta về, Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ nghĩ cách sát hại Tứ thúc, nhưng có Tạ Hựu canh gác, bên cạnh Tứ thúc còn có Trịnh Ngạn, tại sao lại…”

“Bệ hạ đau ốm quanh năm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta tin chuyện lần này không liên quan đến Mục Khoáng Đạt.”

Thái Diêm im lặng một hồi, sau đó hỏi, “Xương Lưu Quân đâu?”

“Không biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Nhưng khi đến lúc, gã sẽ xuất hiện.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Tức là bây giờ không có ai bảo vệ lão.”

“Đừng ôm ý định đó.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lạnh lùng nói, “Giờ có ra quyết định gì cũng là ngu ngốc.”

Thái Diêm thở dài, giương mắt nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hai người vừa chạm mắt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã nhìn sang nơi khác.

“Tốt lắm.” Thái Diêm đột nhiên nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày, có vẻ không hiểu, nhưng không hỏi.

Thái Diêm nói, “Mấy ngày qua ta luôn bực dọc, ta cũng không biết mình bực cái gì. Sau khi về từ Nghiệp Thành, dường như ngươi đã trở lại như lúc đầu.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không tiếp lời Thái Diêm, ngồi xuất thần như đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

“Thà rằng ngươi vẫn nói chuyện với ta như trước, ta còn thấy yên tâm.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ta biết, từ ngày rời khỏi núi Tiên Ti, ngươi đã không ưa ta rồi, ngươi luôn nhìn ta như kẻ cướp đoạt tất cả của Đoàn Lĩnh.”

“Ngươi châm chọc ta…” Thái Diêm nói, “Thế mà ta lại thấy an toàn. Sau khi phát hiện hắn còn sống, ngươi không nói không rằng, vậy mới khiến ta sợ.”

“Sợ gì?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Sợ ta bất chợt giết ngươi à?”

Thái Diêm mỉm cười.

Xe ngựa chạy dưới nắng gắt, màn đen chắn gió, buồng xe chật chội âm u, lưng Thái Diêm ướt mồ hôi, thái dương Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng túa mồ hôi.

Buồng xe hệt như quan tài, việc hít thở cũng trở nên khó khăn, nhưng Thái Diêm rất thỏa mãn, cực kỳ thỏa mãn. Hắn nhớ ngày về Giang Châu, hai người cũng ngồi trong buồng xe không lọt gió, châu đầu thương lượng.

Muốn sống cùng sống, muốn chết cùng chết, đây là cọng rơm cứu mạng cuối cùng của hắn.

Xe ngựa đến trước phủ tướng quân, Thái Diêm định xuống xe, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta nghe nói…”

Bàn tay sắp vén màn của Thái Diêm khựng lại, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Lúc băng hà, ngọc bội không có trong người tiên đế.”

Thái Diêm rụt tay về, hỏi, “Đúng thế, ngọc bội đâu?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, Thái Diêm nói, “Ta tưởng để dưới gối hoặc Thái hậu lấy rồi.”

“Sao không hỏi thẳng Thái hậu?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

“Giờ sao có thể hỏi chuyện đó.” Thái Diêm nói.

Ai cũng đau buồn khóc lóc, Thái Diêm lại đi hỏi ngọc bội ở đâu, vậy là không hợp lẽ. Chỉ có một khả năng là Mục Cẩm Chi đã lấy ngọc bội.

“Thái hậu đang giữ.” Thái Diêm không có thời gian nghĩ kỹ, muốn xuống xe. Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Có thể, Tạ Hựu chỉ nhận ngọc bội, không nhận người, chỉ mong Mục tướng đừng dùng ngọc bội khuấy đảo sóng gió.”

Một câu nghe như bâng quơ của Lang Tuấn Hiệp khiến Thái Diêm ngây người, hắn cảm giác nguy hiểm đang đến gần.

“Ngươi có ý gì?” Thái Diêm định hỏi thì Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã xuống xe, Thái Diêm đuổi đến trước thủ phủ quân giáp đen, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghiêng người, cúi đầu, tỏ ý mở đường cho Thái tử.

“Thái tử giá lâm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Muốn gặp Tạ tướng quân.”

Lý Diễn Thu qua đời, Thái Diêm sẽ là Hoàng đế tương lai, hết kỳ hạn chịu tang, hắn sẽ trở thành đối tượng được quân giáp đen bảo vệ. Không ai dám để hắn chờ, người trong phủ chừa lối đi, đồng loạt quỳ một gối đón hắn vào.

Thái Diêm nắm ngọc bội, cố giữ vững tinh thần, bước vào phủ tướng quân.

—o0o—

Một đêm hè bảy ngày sau, Vũ Độc thuê xe ngựa, ban ngày hai người cưỡi ngựa, tối vào thôn xóm thuê xe chạy thâu đêm, sáng dậy thanh toán tiền rồi đổi sang cưỡi ngựa, đến thôn làng tiếp theo thì lại thuê xe.

Đoàn Lĩnh không biết các địa phương khác trong nước, Liêu hay Nguyên có ý kiến gì về việc Lý Diễn Thu qua đời, mấy ngày qua hắn lo đến mức ngủ không yên.

Trời nóng nực, ngọc bội của Đoàn Lĩnh dán sát vào người, đây là ngọc bội của cha, đeo nó vào, cảm giác như linh hồn cha lúc nào cũng theo bảo vệ hắn.

Trong buồng xe nóng như cái lò, Đoàn Lĩnh muốn ôm Vũ Độc nhưng vậy thì càng nóng hơn, Vũ Độc quạt cho hắn.

Đêm xuống, Vũ Độc cuốn màn lên, gió lùa vào mới mát hơn một chút.

Đoàn Lĩnh tỉnh ngủ, hỏi, “Đến đâu rồi?”

“Khúc Sơn.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Để tránh ổ mai phục của Thái Diêm, lần này hai người đi tuyến đường dọc phía Tây Hán Trung, đến ranh giới giữa Tây Xuyên và Trung Nguyên rồi xuôi Nam. Hành trình sẽ chậm lại hai ngày nhưng đây là con đường an toàn nhất.

“Giờ Tứ thúc đang ở đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta không biết.” Vũ Độc nói thật khẽ, “Nhưng em yên tâm, chắc chắn không có bất trắc gì đâu.”

Người Lý gia luôn thích làm liều, Đoàn Lĩnh biết lần này Lý Diễn Thu muốn nhổ cỏ tận gốc Mục Khoáng Đạt bằng mọi giá, không chừng còn muốn bắn một tên trúng hai con chim, giết luôn Thái Diêm.

Hắn đã tưởng tượng rất nhiều cách thức, như ám sát Hàn Tân theo cách hắn từng giết Biên Lệnh Bạch, hoặc ban chiếu chỉ vạch trần tội danh của Mục Khoáng Đạt, thông báo Thái Diêm giả mạo.

Nếu chiêu cáo thiên hạ, ắt là mọi người sẽ cho rằng Hoàng đế Đại Trần bị điên.

Nhưng Lý Diễn Thu lại chọn cách giả chết, không ai đoán được diễn biến tiếp theo.

Đoàn Lĩnh vọc ngọc bội, Vũ Độc nói, “Giữ cho kỹ, giờ nó là bằng chứng duy nhất của em đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vai Vũ Độc, gió đêm lùa vào, mát vô cùng. Canh năm, hắn nghe tiếng nước, xe ngựa dừng trước một con sông lớn, họ đã đến Khúc Giang.

Theo kế hoạch, họ sẽ đổi xe sang thuyền, Bôn Tiêu đã để lại cho Phí Hoằng Đức, đến thời điểm thì ông ta sẽ dắt nó về Giang Châu.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng bên bờ sông, trời tối đến mức giơ tay không thấy ngón. Lát sau, Vũ Độc đánh thức nhà đò, mua thuyền, kiểm tra vật dụng trên thuyền.

Đồ trên thuyền đủ cho họ dùng trong ba ngày, xuôi dòng Khúc Giang đổ về Trường Giang, chèo về hướng Đông Trường Giang là đến Giang Châu.

Chèo xuôi dòng nước nhanh hơn đi xe nhiều, không chừng có thể bù lại một ngày bị trễ, Vũ Độc cầm sào đẩy bờ, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh lướt sóng về kinh.


	200. Chương 200: Âm mưu

Đoàn Lĩnh cuộn mình nằm trong khoang thuyền, mơ màng nghe tiếng mưa.

“Mưa rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh vào đây, đừng để cảm lạnh.”

Áo võ của Vũ Độc ướt sũng mồ hôi, nói, “Không sao.” Rồi vẫn đứng gác ở đuôi thuyền.

Mưa ngày càng lớn, trên sông chỉ có đúng một chiếc thuyền của hai người, vệt nắng ban mai lấp ló sau mây đen cuồn cuộn.

“Ta nhớ huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Vũ Độc nhấc sào lên, vào khoang thuyền, cởi áo ngoài, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngủ lát đi.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói.

“Sáng rồi mà.” Từ lúc lên đường, Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ rất ít nhưng vẫn tỉnh táo. Hôm nay là ngày thứ mười hai từ khi biết tin, không biết thời gian qua Thái Diêm đang làm gì, Giang Châu có những thay đổi gì.

“Liệu đường có bị phong tỏa không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thành Giang Châu chắc chắn bị giới nghiêm rồi.”

“Phong tỏa đường chúng ta cũng vào được mà, lo gì.” Vũ Độc dỗ dành, xuất thần nhìn mặt sông.

“Huynh đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta nghĩ sắp đến nơi rồi.” Vũ Độc cúi đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh trong lòng, cười nói, “Từ ngày biết em là điện hạ, ta vẫn luôn nghĩ không biết chừng nào chúng ta mới về đích.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại khoảnh khắc trong rừng phong rực đỏ lúc hai người rời khỏi Đồng Quan.

“Hai năm rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nói dài không dài, ngắn cũng không ngắn.”

Hắn từng cho rằng mình không còn hy vọng, nhưng số phận đã đưa đường cho hai người sắp chạm đến thành công. Động lực thúc đẩy chẳng phải mệnh trời mông lung mà chính là người ngồi bên hắn đây.

Một tia sáng từ mui thuyền len vào khoang, rọi lên ngọc bội của Đoàn Lĩnh.

—o0o—

“Tìm thấy rồi!” Một cung nữ dùng khăn tay gói ngọc bội, dâng lên cho Mục Cẩm Chi.

Cuối cùng Mục Cẩm Chi cũng yên tâm, suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Để đó đi, không, mang qua đây.”

Cung nữ giao ngọc bội cho Mục Cẩm Chi, Mục Cẩm Chi hỏi, “Thái tử đâu?”

Cung nữ đáp, “Đến Nội Các rồi ạ.”

“Lần trước rời phủ Tạ tướng quân rồi còn đi đâu nữa không?” Mục Cẩm Chi hỏi.

Cung nữ lắc đầu, trả lời là không. Mục Cẩm Chi không hỏi nữa, trầm ngâm nhìn ngọc bội.

—o0o—

Mây đen dày đặc, trời hè nóng bức, dường như sắp mưa.

“Dựa theo lệ cũ…” Tô Phiệt nói, “Điện hạ phải giữ hiếu ba năm rồi mới được lên ngôi. Năm xưa Vũ Đế đăng cơ là do tình thế bắt buộc, bây giờ khắp thiên hạ đều đang dõi theo điện hạ…”

Thái Diêm ngồi ngay ngắn trong sảnh Nội Các, mắt đỏ ngầu.

“Điện hạ?” Tô Phiệt gọi.

Thái Diêm nói, “Nước không thể một ngày không có vua, hãy rút ngắn thời hạn chịu tang.”

“Trong bốn mươi chín ngày trước khi bệ hạ vào lăng, Thái hậu sẽ tạm nắm quyền, Nội Các lo chính sự, Thái tử ra quyết định.” Tô Phiệt nói, “Qua bốn mươi chín ngày rồi chọn ngày lành làm lễ tế trời, năm sau mới được đổi niên hiệu, song cũng chẳng khác lên ngôi là bao.”

Thái Diêm nghe các Đại học sĩ Nội Các bàn bạc, đề nghị hắn nên làm gì. Trước đó, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã vào cung gặp hắn, bảo hắn mau chóng đăng cơ kẻo bị Nội Các bắt bẻ, dù sao đi nữa, không ai biết Tô Phiệt sẽ làm gì.

Chỉ cần Thái Diêm lên làm vua là kế hoạch đã thành công bước đầu, tiếp đó sẽ cân nhắc chuyện hôn nhân.

Quan lễ Nội Các hết lời khuyên Thái Diêm không nên đăng cơ quá nhanh. Thái Diêm chần chừ một lát, nói, “Vậy thì chờ sau đại liễm rồi tính.”

Ngày Lý Diễn Thu băng hà, các quan đau buồn khóc thương, thay áo cho người chết, đó gọi là tiểu liễm. Sau bốn mươi chín ngày quàn, Thái tử dẫn các quan đưa quan tài đến hoàng lăng dưới chân núi Ngọc Hành, đó là đại liễm.

Lão Hoàng đế, Lý Tiệm Hồng rồi đến Lý Diễn Thu, không một ai được quay về hoàng lăng chính thức của tổ tiên Đại Trần, đành phải chờ ngày nào đó có quân vương trục xuất quân thù, thống nhất giang sơn để linh hồn các đời tiên đế được yên nghỉ nơi cố hương.

Thái Diêm nghe các Đại học sĩ dâng tấu, chợt nghĩ đến cha, mẹ, người thân và anh trai hy sinh vì bảo vệ Thượng Kinh… Ngoại trừ Thái Văn được chôn cất ngoài Thượng Kinh, những người khác đều bị hành quyết rồi chôn ngoài thành Lạc Nhạn. Có lẽ suốt đời hắn không thể quay lại phương Bắc cúng bái anh cả, đưa quan tài người Thái gia về nguyên quán.

“Quyết định vậy đi.” Thái Diêm uể oải nói, “Đừng nói nữa, ta mệt rồi.”

Tuy không kéo dài được lâu nhưng ít ra cũng trì hoãn được bốn mươi chín ngày, không còn cách nào khác, các quan Nội Các lui xuống sắp đặt.

“Kế tiếp gặp ai?” Sau khi lên xe ngựa, Thái Diêm hỏi.

Phùng Đạc đáp, “Diêu hầu và Ngũ công chúa.”

“Đi thôi.” Trong mấy ngày qua, Thái Diêm hết gặp người này đến gặp người kia. Phùng Đạc cho rằng hắn không nên đăng cơ vào lúc này, có lúc Thái Diêm hoài nghi gã không hiểu ý mình, Đoàn Lĩnh đã lên đường về, ngộ nhỡ Đoàn Lĩnh may mắn thoát nạn thì chẳng phải rắc rối sẽ đổ hết lên đầu hắn hay sao?

Nhưng nghĩ kỹ lại, dù hắn có làm vua thì tình huống cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn lúc làm Thái tử là bao.

“Còn Tạ tướng quân ở đây.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Sẽ không có vấn đề gì đâu, chúng ta có hơn một tháng để chuẩn bị.”

“Chuẩn bị làm gì?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Chỉ cần điện hạ lên ngôi…” Phùng Đạc nói, “Chắc chắn Mục tướng sẽ tìm cách lật đổ Tô Phiệt.”

“Thì cứ để lão làm.” Thái Diêm nói.

Phùng Đạc nói, “Nhưng Hàn Tân sẽ dẫn năm vạn đại quân về chịu tang.”

“Ta có quân Giang Châu, cần gì phải sợ.” Thái Diêm nói.

“Trước giờ Hàn Tân và Tạ Hựu không hòa thuận.” Phùng Đạc kiên nhẫn giải thích, “Ngài chọn Mục tướng thì Tạ Hựu sẽ bất mãn, đến lúc đó Mục tướng dâng tấu xin triệu hồi Hàn Tân thì ngài phải làm sao? Chi bằng ném hết phiền phức cho Nội Các, để họ đắc tội với người ta.”

“Đến lúc đó, nhất định Nội Các sẽ dốc sức phản đối bản tấu triệu hồi Hàn tướng quân.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Ngài chỉ cần trấn an hai phe là được. Bốn mươi chín ngày sau, đưa tang bệ hạ xong, Hàn Tân không còn lý do gì ở lại Giang Châu nữa, chờ Hàn tướng quân đi rồi là ngài có thể thuận lợi đăng cơ.”

“Diêu Phục thì sao?” Thái Diêm hỏi, “Ta nên nói gì với ông ta?”

“Hẳn là ông ta không biết gì đâu.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Ngài chỉ cần than khóc với Ngũ công chúa được rồi. Điện hạ hãy quan sát biểu cảm của Ngũ công chúa, nếu nàng hỏi bệ hạ chết như thế nào thì đừng trả lời, chỉ khóc thôi.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Ta sẽ cố gắng, khóc nhiều quá sắp cạn nước mắt rồi. Sau đó thì sao?”

Phùng Đạc đáp, “Khóc rồi ngài hãy giả vờ kiệt sức, ngủ lại cung Lưu Nguyên, nửa đêm nhớ hoảng hốt bật dậy, nói như chúng ta đã bàn, chắc chắn Công chúa sẽ sinh nghi.”

“Rồi.” Thái Diêm hít sâu một hơi, nói, “Đi thôi.”

Xe ngựa quay lại hoàng cung, Thái Diêm chỉnh vạt áo, vào gặp Diêu Phục và Lý Tiêu vừa về chịu tang.

—o0o—

Thuyền đến dưới núi Ngọc Hành, đi một đêm nữa là vào Trường Giang thuộc địa phận Giang Tả.

Trời mây âm u, chớp giật sáng lóa chân trời phía xa. Đoàn Lĩnh dựa mũi thuyền, hắn cảm giác con đường trước mắt dài như vô tận, đưa hắn đi từ cõi chết đến trần gian, từ đêm tối đến bình minh.

Mùa đông năm xưa đã trôi vào dĩ vãng, lâu đến mức hắn gần như không nhớ nổi.

“Ngủ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mai là đến Giang Châu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đoán rằng họ đã cắt đuôi thích khách của Thái Diêm, cũng có thể Thái Diêm đang bận chuẩn bị đăng cơ nên không rảnh phái người ám sát hắn. Nhưng hắn không dám nói, sợ nói trước bước không qua. Vũ Độc cũng không nhắc đến, đêm đó, y mặc trang phục đi đêm, thắt đai lưng đặc chế, đeo vuốt hổ, kè kè kiếm Liệt Quang. Y gác chân lên mạn thuyền, vóc dáng cao to tráng kiện.

Đoàn Lĩnh rất thích ngắm y mặc trang phục đi đêm, dù trong bóng tối vẫn cho hắn cảm giác an toàn.

Đêm đen mịt mờ, bên cạnh có một thích khách trông chừng, những lo toan nặng nề cũng hóa thanh thản bình yên.

Hắn biết Vũ Độc đang đề cao cảnh giác, dù sao thì họ cũng đã đến chặng cuối, không thể để xảy ra sơ xuất.

“Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Huynh nói xem, cha ta có đi theo chúng ta suốt hành trình này không?”

“Ngài vẫn luôn đi theo em mà.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Đêm qua ta còn mơ thấy ngài nữa.”

“Thấy gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi.

“Ngài nói hoàng nhi của ta phải về.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dặn ta không được để em lao lực.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, không biết Vũ Độc nói thật không, nhưng hắn vẫn tin. Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nhoài trước ngực Vũ Độc, ngủ thiếp đi.

Không biết ngủ bao lâu, thuyền bắt đầu tròng trành, Đoàn Lĩnh trở mình, nước mưa từ ngoài khoang thuyền hắt vào mặt hắn.

Tiếng sấm đánh thức Đoàn Lĩnh, thuyền nghiêng hẳn sang một bên, nước sông tràn vào, tạt lên mặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh vội bật dậy.

“Vũ Độc!”

“Ở đây!” Vũ Độc bị mưa tạt ướt sũng, đứng ở đuôi thuyền, đang cố gắng giữ vững thuyền, nói, “Ở yên trong đó! Đừng ra đây!”

Đoàn Lĩnh bám mép thuyền, cơ thể nghiêng ngả theo thuyền, gió giật dữ dội, thuyền bị sóng đánh văng rồi chúi đầu xuống nước.

“Sắp cập bờ rồi!” Vũ Độc hô vào khoang thuyền, “Mai đi tiếp! Gió lớn quá!”

Sóng cuộn gió lùa, sấm giật vang trời, ánh chớp nhá lên, rọi sáng gương mặt đẫm nước mưa của Vũ Độc.

Trực giác được tôi luyện từ bao phen kề cận bờ vực sống chết báo động, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm trường cung, chạy ra khỏi khoang thuyền, ôm Vũ Độc. Vũ Độc cũng cảm giác được điều gì, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên không trung, đột ngột xoay người lao xuống sông.

Cùng lúc đó, đám thích khách áo đen từ dưới sông nhảy lên thuyền, thổi ám khí sượt qua đầu hai người!


	201. Chương 201: Lăng vua

Sấm giật rung trời, nước sông ùa vào tai, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt bị cuốn vào dòng chảy ngầm. Vũ Độc kéo hắn vào lòng che chắn, vai va vào đá ngầm, y đạp đáy sông mượn lực phóng lên, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh bơi về phía bờ.

Vũ Độc bơi cực giỏi, lại không bị kẻ địch cầm chân, thoắt cái đã bỏ xa đám thích khách. Mạch nước ngầm cuồn cuộn dưới lòng sông, sét rạch ngang trời.

Đoàn Lĩnh cố mở mắt, nương ánh chớp, thấy có năm thích khách áo đen bơi đến hướng họ. Vũ Độc không hề e sợ, kéo Đoàn Lĩnh ra khỏi dòng nước xiết, bơi vào bờ.

Sấm chớp rung chuyển, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh trồi lên mặt nước, đẩy hắn vào bãi sỏi, sau đó xoay người lặn xuống sông.

Xung quanh Đoàn Lĩnh tối đen như mực, hắn không dám lên tiếng, sốt ruột nhìn mặt sông. Chớp lóe, nước sông loang màu máu, sắc đỏ ngày càng đậm.

Ngay sau đó, Vũ Độc ngóc đầu lên, thu kiếm Liệt Quang, không nói không rằng, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh chạy vào rừng.

“Còn nữa không?!” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không biết!” Vũ Độc nói, “Đám dưới nước bị ta giết hết rồi! Chạy trước rồi tính!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thả ta xuống đi!”

“Em để chân trần!” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng nói gì hết! Kẻo đánh động chúng!”

Vũ Độc băng ngang đường núi, thỉnh thoảng dừng lại nghe tiếng bước chân lẫn trong tiếng mưa.

“Ngớt mưa rồi…” Giọng Vũ Độc hơi run.

Mưa nhỏ dần nhưng sấm chớp vẫn vang không ngừng, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra bước chân của Vũ Độc bắt đầu loạng choạng, nói, “Thả ta xuống, ta đi được mà.”

Vũ Độc thả Đoàn Lĩnh xuống tảng đá, quay đầu nhìn xung quanh.

“Cẩn thận dưới chân.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chúng đang đuổi theo, vừa rồi ta nghe tiếng còi truyền tin.”

Y vừa dứt lời, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng nghe tiếng còi loáng thoáng từ khoảnh rừng phía xa.

“Có bao nhiêu tên?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Nhưng chắc chắn không dưới mười tên.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đây là đâu?”

“Trong núi Ngọc Hành.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chạy lên cao là rừng tùng thưa, chúng ta phải mau chóng xuống núi, e là chúng xuất hiện giữa sông để ép chúng ta lên bờ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc chạy xuống sườn núi. Mưa nhỏ dần, thế giới hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn mây đen phía chân trời, trong đêm tối, chỉ nghe tiếng bước chân Vũ Độc đạp nước.

Hắn chợt nhớ lại đêm Thượng Kinh năm xưa, thế gian cũng yên lặng như tờ.

Sau đó, Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng kéo cung. Vũ Độc phản ứng nhanh hơn, vội ôm chầm lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, bảo vệ cổ và mặt hắn, hai người lăn xuống bậc thang đá dọc đường núi.

Còi vang bốn phía, vọng khắp núi rừng, mười mấy thích khách giết ra từ hai bên đường núi, cầm nỏ liên tục bắn phía hai người!

Vũ Độc không thể đánh cận chiến, đành phải ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lăn xuống bậc thang, quát, “Chạy trước đi!”

“Đằng trước cũng có thích khách!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô.

Vừa nói xong, thích khách phía trước ùa tới, Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung bắn chết một thích khách xông đến. Thích khách sắp bắn Đoàn Lĩnh thì bị mũi tên của hắn cắm trúng mặt, ngã ngửa ra sau, nỏ tuột khỏi tay.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên chụp lấy nỏ của thích khách, Vũ Độc lộn một vòng, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh từ sau lưng, tiếp tục lăn xuống sườn núi. Cành lá ven đường cứa xước hai má Đoàn Lĩnh, đá sỏi va đập khắp người, hai người lăn đến sát bờ vực.

Dưới vực là ghềnh đá, rơi xuống chỉ có nước thịt nát xương tan, Đoàn Lĩnh nắm chặt tay Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc găm kiếm Liệt Quang vào vách núi làm điểm tựa.

Đám thích khách ló đầu ra, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo nỏ bắn chết một tên, thích khách kêu thảm, xác rơi xuống vực.

Vũ Độc giận dữ gầm lên.

“Kyaaaa—”

Tiếng gầm như sấm dội bên tai, chấn động rừng núi, vọng đến tận trời. Vũ Độc dồn hết công lực vào chiêu này, ném Đoàn Lĩnh theo hình vòng cung, đạp vách đá nhảy bật lên khoảnh đất trống sau bụi cây.

“Cẩn thận!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô.

Vai Vũ Độc trúng tên, máu bắn tung tóe, y không rút tên, chỉ lo che chắn cho Đoàn Lĩnh trượt xuống. Thích khách ùa đến ngày một đông, số lượng lên đến gần trăm người, truy sát đến cùng.

“Thích khách từ đâu ra vậy?”

“Ảnh đội!” Vũ Độc quát, “Nhất định là mới chiêu mộ!”

Hai người lạc đến trước một điện thờ, Đoàn Lĩnh tông vào cổng sắt nghe ầm ầm. Vũ Độc đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh đứng sát cửa, dùng thân mình che cho hắn. Tiếng bước chân vang dồn dập, bọn thích khách đã đến rất gần.

Hai tay Vũ Độc đeo vuốt hổ, ấn cơ quan trên đai lưng, bắn phấn độc, y cắn răng bẻ mũi tên ghim trên vai, máu văng đầy đất.

Vũ Độc trầm giọng nói, “Lát nữa ta chặn đường chúng, em hãy nhân cơ hội chạy xuống núi.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng, “Vũ Độc, đừng liều mạng…”

Thời khắc đó, mây đen tan biến, sao đêm rực rỡ soi sáng nhân gian, Đoàn Lĩnh nương ánh sao, thấy hơn trăm thích khách cầm nỏ, từ từ áp sát họ.

Chúng giữ khoảng cách gần hai mươi bước phòng khi Vũ Độc phóng phấn độc, trăm người mà đồng loạt bắn tên thì họ sẽ bị ghim chết trước cổng điện.

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu nhìn, thấy một ổ khóa phong cách cổ trên cổng.

“Vũ Độc.” Đoàn Lĩnh trầm giọng nói.

Vũ Độc không trả lời, y đứng sừng sững như ngọn núi che chở Đoàn Lĩnh, đám thích khách dừng bước.

“Chạy hướng Tây Bắc.” Vũ Độc khom người, đó là động tác trước khi tấn công, các thích khách cùng đặt tay lên lẫy nỏ.

Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột rút kiếm Liệt Quang bên hông Vũ Độc, chém gãy khóa, kéo y lách vào điện.

“Đóng cổng!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Vũ Độc lập tức dùng vai đóng cổng, mưa tên ồ ạt cắm trước cổng đồng.

Đoàn Lĩnh tìm thứ gì đó chặn cổng, nhưng trong điện thờ trống huơ trống hoác, đến cái đệm hương bồ cũng không có, đám thích khách bên ngoài húc vào cổng, Vũ Độc chèn bao kiếm qua tay nắm cổng, quát, “Chạy vào trong!”

Hai người vào sâu trong điện thờ, trong bóng tối, chỉ nghe tiếng thở dốc của nhau. Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng va đập, vội nghiêng người đứng nép vào tường.

“Vũ Độc?” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

Đoàn Lĩnh vươn tay lần mò, tìm được bàn tay Vũ Độc, bèn sờ lên, ôm mặt y, hôn lên môi y.

“Hết đường rồi.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, “Chờ ở đây, ta ra giết chúng.”

Tiếng va đập vang lên dồn dập, bọn thích khách vẫn chưa vào được.

“Không, chờ đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chắc chắn có đường khác, điện thờ luôn có cửa sau…”

Đoàn Lĩnh mò xung quanh, tìm được đá lửa và ngòi lấy lửa trên bệ, lập tức đánh lửa. Cổng đồng bị húc ầm ầm, bao kiếm thép đã bị biến dạng nhưng vẫn gài chặt tay nắm.

Lửa cháy, Đoàn Lĩnh thắp nến trên những bệ đá khác, thấy trong góc có một vại đèn trường minh, bèn thắp sáng đèn, trong điện bừng sáng.

Đây là một lăng tẩm.

Trong lăng tẩm đặt một quan tài cẩm thạch khắc hình rồng, trước quan tài là bài vị gỗ mun chạm trổ.

_Đại Trần Vũ Đế_

“Đây là lăng mộ của cha ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng, “Cha ơi…”

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh kề vai đứng trước quan tài của Lý Tiệm Hồng, Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, hỏi, “Là cha gọi chúng con đến à?”

Hắn quỳ trước quan tài, áp gò má lên cẩm thạch lạnh lẽo, thì thầm, “Con về rồi, cuối cùng con cũng về rồi.”

Sau lưng có tiếng động lớn, Vũ Độc quay lại, cổng đồng phía cuối hành lang đã bị phá ra khe hở.

Vũ Độc thở hổn hển, nhắm mắt, nói, “Cả đời ta chưa bao giờ tin vào ý trời, nhưng hôm nay không thể không tin.”

“Huynh nhìn kìa.” Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ, “Cha để lại cho huynh đó.”

Cuối lăng tẩm đặt một bộ giáp đen, lá thép vảy rồng đan thành chiến bào, mũ kỳ lân oai phong lẫm liệt, bao cổ tay và giày chiến.

Đó là bộ giáp Lý Tiệm Hồng đã mặc trong ngày tiếp viện Thượng Kinh!

Kế mũ giáp là thanh trọng kiếm mô phỏng hình dáng Trấn Sơn Hà, năm đó Trấn Sơn Hà thất lạc, Lý Diễn Thu cho đúc một thanh kiếm giống hệt tuẫn táng cùng Lý Tiệm Hồng.

Cổng đồng bị phá vỡ, đám thích khách giương nỏ xông vào lăng tẩm.

Vũ Độc mặc giáp chiến, đón đầu mưa tên, vác trọng kiếm quật mạnh vào đám thích khách!

Đêm ấy, sao rơi muôn vạn, mây đen rẽ lối, sông Ngân vắt ngang nền trời.

Giày chiến giẫm lên gạch vụn ngoài lăng tẩm, vô vàn vũng nước đọng phản chiếu trời sao.

Đoàn Lĩnh từ tốn bước ra, xác chết đầy đất.

Trên đài cao lưng chừng núi Ngọc Hành, lăng vua rộng mở, dải sao lấp lánh soi rọi Trường Giang cuộn sóng.

Hôm nay là Thất tịch.

Vũ Độc cởi mũ, ném xuống đất.

Y mỏi mệt kéo lê trọng kiếm về bên Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm chầm lấy hắn, hai người cùng quỳ dưới đất.

Bầu máu nóng dưới giáp chiến chẳng bao giờ nguội lạnh, chiến hồn vẫn chưa khi nào quên ước hẹn năm xưa.

Mũ kỳ lân nằm trong vũng nước, mặt nước như gương rọi bóng sông Ngân.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, Thiên Tôn dệt gấm, bình bạc đổ nghiêng, vàng ngọc rơi xuống trần gian.

Từ trời đổ xuống, từ đất bay lên.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn phía chân trời, đồng tử phản chiếu trời sao xán lạn.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, gió Tây ngăn trở mộng trần gian, niên hoa thoáng chốc gửi về trời.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, sông Ngân rực sáng từ muôn thuở.

Đất trời là quán trọ muôn loài, thời gian là lữ khách nghìn xưa. Đời người ngắn ngủi, vui vẻ chừng lâu? Người xưa ngẫm ngày ngắn đêm dài, ngại gì chẳng đốt đuốc chơi đêm. Huống hồ trần thế nên thơ, cảnh xuân sương khói giúp ta quên sầu. Văn nhân họp mặt chuyện trò vườn thơm. Người trẻ thanh tú tựa Huệ Liên, bọn ta ca ngâm thẹn thay Khang Lạc. Thưởng cảnh chưa dứt đã sang đàm đạo. Tiệc tùng rộn rã dưới hoa, nâng chén rượu nồng say cùng trăng. Văn chẳng mượt sao nên nghĩa tình, nếu thơ không thành, phạt theo số rượu vườn Kim Cốc.

_*Cả đoạn văn trên là bài Xuân Dạ Yến Đào Lý Viên Tự – Lý Bạch._

…

..

.

**Hết quyển 4.**


	202. Quyển 5 – Chuông vọng hoàng hôn: Chương 202: Về triều

Hoàng hôn nặng trĩu, Ngọc Hành gióng chuông.

Toàn thành Giang Châu mặc áo tang, ven sông ngoài thành bày đèn hoa, Trường Giang gió yên sóng lặng, đèn hoa xuôi dòng nước, trôi đến cuối chân trời.

Thái Diêm đứng trên lầu cao, ngóng nhìn vệt nắng cuối dải Trường Giang, hắn vẫn chưa dám tin Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh đã vượt qua cửa hiểm. Họ đã tránh tuyến đường muôn trùng bẫy rập mà Phùng Đạc dày công thiết lập, chờ đến gần Giang Châu, Thái Diêm mới tung đòn chí mạng.

Nhưng hắn không ngờ võ công của Vũ Độc đã đến cảnh giới không ai cản nổi, chỉ một người một kiếm mà giết sạch một trăm mười hai thích khách ngay trước lăng vua ở núi Ngọc Hành! Sau khi biết Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh đã xuống núi, Thái Diêm suýt ngất, hắn biết trận chiến cuối cùng sắp đến rồi.

Không lâu nữa, Hoàng đế tương lai chân chính của Đại Trần sẽ xuất hiện trước mặt hắn.

Sắc mặt Thái Diêm chẳng hơn gì người chết, hắn không biết mình còn sống được bao lâu.

“Điện hạ.” Phùng Đạc phía sau nói, “Đã bảo Tạ Hựu truyền lệnh giới nghiêm ban đêm.”

“Muộn rồi.” Thái Diêm nói, “Chúng đã vào thành.”

Hai người ngồi chung một thuyền, Thái Diêm chết thì Phùng Đạc cũng chẳng sống được, nhưng Phùng Đạc vốn là tử tù, xem như chết thêm lần nữa thôi.

“Điện hạ.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Thần đã phái người xử lý xác hai mươi tám thị vệ gác lăng tẩm, rồi lấy danh nghĩa điện hạ phát mật lệnh phái Ảnh đội rời Giang Châu.”

“Ngươi thấy cách đó có tác dụng không?” Thái Diêm nhắm mắt, trầm giọng hỏi.

Phùng Đạc đáp, “Ít nhất thì Tạ Hựu và các đại thần trong triều sẽ không biết chuyện Ảnh đội bị điều động.”

“Thế thì sao?” Thái Diêm hỏi, “Thị vệ gác lăng tẩm bị giết trong một đêm, mọi người đâu có điếc, ngươi nghĩ giấu được ai hả?”

Phùng Đạc nói, “Thần đã phái người kiểm tra, giáp chiến trong lăng tẩm của tiên đế đã biến mất.”

Thái Diêm im lặng, Phùng Đạc khom người nói, “Thần đã cho người làm giả dấu vết như có kẻ vào lăng vua trộm giáp chiến của tiên đế, rồi truyền mật lệnh cho quân giáp đen rằng tình thế nhiễu nhương, sợ là có kẻ gian thừa cơ làm loạn, bảo quân giáp đen đề cao cảnh giác, chú ý những ai đáng ngờ. Nếu bắt được Vũ Độc và Vương Sơn thì lục soát xem chúng có giữ giáp chiến hay không, đến lúc đó chúng sẽ bị khép tội có mưu đồ bất chính.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Khoan, chờ đã.”

“Vẫn còn cơ hội.” Phùng Đạc kiên nhẫn nói, “Điện hạ, chúng ta vẫn chưa thua.”

Thái Diêm quay lại nhìn Phùng Đạc.

“Ngươi biết gì không?” Thái Diêm nói, “Hôm nay Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ra khỏi cung, nghe đầu đường cuối ngõ đồn rằng ta không phải con ruột của tiên đế.”

“Là thần cho người loan tin đấy.” Phùng Đạc cung kính đáp.

Thái Diêm, “…”

Phùng Đạc nói, “Chưa đến lúc đưa tang bệ hạ mà lời đồn đột nhiên xuất hiện, các đại thần trong triều nghe được, nhất định sẽ cho là có kẻ cố ý loan truyền.”

“Tiếp đó thì sao?” Thái Diêm nhíu mày, như đã trông thấy hy vọng.

Phùng Đạc đáp, “Ngày mai lên triều, thần đã dặn Ngự Sử Đài dâng tấu, điện hạ chỉ cần ra vẻ bất đắc dĩ, không trừng trị kẻ loan tin là được. Đến lúc đó, hãy để Trần đại nhân bộ Binh, Giản đại nhân bộ Lễ và Trịnh lão Nội Các đứng ra yêu cầu điều tra kẻ tung tin đồn vô căn cứ.”

“Chắc chắn Tạ tướng quân sẽ đứng về phía điện hạ.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Để hắn dẫn quân điều tra tung tích Vương Sơn và Vũ Độc, nếu tìm ra giáp chiến thì chúng không thể nào chối cãi.”

Phùng Đạc nói, “Chúng mà chạy thì có thể chứng minh chúng có liên quan đến tin đồn, cứ bắt không cần biết nguyên do, chỉ cần tách Vũ Độc khỏi Vương Sơn rồi sai Ô Lạc Hầu Mục giết hắn là xong, sau đó đổ tội cho Mục tướng giết người diệt khẩu.”

Phùng Đạc dùng kế chồng thêm kế, Thái Diêm chưa tiếp thu kịp, cau mày suy nghĩ một hồi, hỏi, “Nghe có vẻ khả thi đấy, nhưng… lỡ như Tạ Hựu tin hắn thì sao?”

“Tạ Hựu sẽ không tin hắn.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Dựa vào đâu mà tin được chứ.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Tạ Hựu rất đa nghi, sợ là không qua mắt được đâu. Ngươi nghĩ xem, tại sao không dưng Vương Sơn lại đi tung tin thất thiệt, hắn không có động cơ. Nếu ta là Tạ Hựu, ta sẽ tin hắn, vì mọi chuyện quá bất thường.”

Phùng Đạc trầm ngâm một hồi, sau đó nói, “Vậy thì buộc phải dùng cách cuối cùng, nhưng cách này chẳng khác nào bảo hổ lột da, chúng ta đẩy Tạ Hựu về phe chúng, khép tội mưu phản.”

Thái Diêm nói, “Nhưng bây giờ Tạ Hựu đang khống chế Giang Châu…”

“Để Hàn Tân vào thành.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Năm vạn quân của Hàn tướng quân đang trên đường đến đây, muộn nhất là tối mai đến Giang Châu rồi.”

Thái Diêm trầm ngâm hồi lâu, xoay người xuống lầu.

Lưng Phùng Đạc toát mồ hôi, gió phất qua khiến gã rùng mình. Lát sau, Thái Diêm nhìn Phùng Đạc, thở dài.

“Cứ làm như ngươi nói.”

Nhìn khắp thiên hạ, bên cạnh hắn chỉ còn hai người, một là Phùng Đạc, hai là Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Phùng Đạc lấy danh nghĩa bảo vệ Thái tử để điều động các võ sĩ đang trong thời gian huấn luyện từ Tây Xuyên đến Giang Châu, bây giờ thiếu người trầm trọng, Ảnh đội và quân dự bị gần như bị tiêu diệt toàn bộ, nếu quân giáp đen biết thân phận thật của Thái Diêm thì hắn chỉ còn đường chết!

—o0o—

Giang Châu lung linh đèn hoa, có hai người chờ ngoài cổng thành, lên xe ngựa, lặng lẽ chạy vào.

Vũ Độc mệt rã rời, bị trúng tên nhiều chỗ, băng vải thấm máu. Vừa lên xe, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức cởi áo ngoài của Vũ Độc, vén trang phục đi đêm, chữa vết thương trên vai y.

Trịnh Ngạn ngồi trước đánh xe, không nói tiếng nào, chờ đến sân sau một căn nhà, hắn mới vạch màn nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Sao vậy?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Sao bị thương nặng thế?”

Sắc mặt Vũ Độc trắng bệch, liếc Trịnh Ngạn, không buồn nói chuyện với hắn.

“Bệ hạ có đây không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

Trịnh Ngạn gật đầu, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới thật sự yên tâm.

“Vào gặp Tứ thúc em đi.” Vũ Độc nói với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Mình đi chung.” Đoàn Lĩnh dìu Vũ Độc xuống xe, Vũ Độc dựa nửa người lên vai Đoàn Lĩnh, ở lăng vua, Vũ Độc lấy một địch trăm, nếu truyền ra chắc chắn sẽ thành trận đánh trứ danh.

“Cẩn thận chút.” Trịnh Ngạn thấp giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đây là đâu?”

“Nhà người quen.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Tạm thời an toàn.”

Trong căn phòng u ám có hai vợ chồng già, ông lão ngồi bên sạp chặt đuôi ốc, bà lão gỡ tơ rối, nghe tiếng Trịnh Ngạn đẩy cửa bèn đứng dậy đón. Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu với họ, Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Họ là cha mẹ của bạn ta.”

“Bạn nào?” Vũ Độc uể oải hỏi.

“Ông chủ Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp.

Trịnh Ngạn đỡ Vũ Độc đến sân sau, vào phòng củi, lật ván gỗ, men theo cầu thang xuống đường hầm, bên kia hầm là một khoảnh sân tường bao bốn phía, Lý Diễn Thu đang ngồi đọc sách uống trà.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhẹ lòng, chạy đến ôm Lý Diễn Thu.

“Ta biết con sẽ về mà.” Lý Diễn Thu ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn ngồi, lại nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Làm gì mà bị thương nặng thế?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“May mắn hoàn thành sứ mệnh.” Vũ Độc gắng gượng hành lễ với Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu đỡ y đứng dậy, để Trịnh Ngạn đưa y vào phòng chữa thương.

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Lý Diễn Thu ra bắt mạch, mạch ổn định, không có gì khác thường.

“Sao người lại lừa con?” Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng hỏi.

Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Ta biết con sẽ giận.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu tít mày, hắn dĩ nhiên không thể giận Lý Diễn Thu, chỉ đành lắc đầu.

“Nếu phải trả giá lớn như vậy, con thà ở lại Nghiệp Thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trong những năm qua, con vẫn luôn hối hận, nếu lúc đó con nói điều này sớm hơn thì có lẽ…”

“Suỵt.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Không có gì là đáng hay không, chỉ có nên hay không. Có vài việc dù biết phải lên núi đao xuống biển lửa, biết mình sẽ chết cũng phải làm bằng được mà, đúng không?”

Nghe Lý Diễn Thu nói vậy, tâm trạng Đoàn Lĩnh cực kỳ phức tạp, thở dài.

“Con tưởng Tứ thúc sẽ ở chỗ Tạ Hựu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Quanh đây không có quân giáp đen, nguy hiểm quá, sao Tứ thúc không cho hắn biết?”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mai rồi cho con biết, đi ngủ đi, hoàng nhi, không còn sớm nữa, con gấp rút lên đường chắc đã mệt lắm rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh muốn gặng hỏi, Lý Diễn Thu nghiêm mặt nói, “Nghe lời ta, hoàng nhi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải thôi, về phòng thay thuốc, rửa vết thương cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc bị thương nặng nên bắt đầu sốt.

Trịnh Ngạn vào nói, “Ta phải đi, không thể rời hoàng cung quá lâu kẻo người khác nghi ngờ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh viết đơn thuốc, nói, “Mua mấy vị thuốc này giúp ta… Khoan, chờ đã, ngươi đi thì Tứ thúc phải làm sao?”

“Ngài bảo không sao cả.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Không ai biết bệ hạ còn sống, cũng đang ở ngay trong thành.”

“Nhưng Thái Diêm đang theo dõi chúng ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Sợ là người của hắn bám theo đến đây.”

“Bị ta cắt đuôi hết rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn kéo thấp vành mũ, che mặt, nhận đơn thuốc, nói, “Hắn chẳng còn bao nhiêu thuộc hạ đâu, đám võ sĩ bên Tây Xuyên chưa được điều động.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Lỡ có ai đến ám sát thì sao?”

“Còn ai ám sát nổi nữa chứ?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Tứ đại thích khách đều là thuộc hạ của ngài rồi, Xương Lưu Quân đâu? Chừng nào đến?”

Tuy nói vậy nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn thấy không yên lòng, Lý Diễn Thu thì thích mạo hiểm, chuyện đã đến nước này, nếu Trịnh Ngạn vắng mặt quá lâu khiến người ta sinh nghi thì việc sắp thành lại hỏng.

“Yên tâm.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Ông chủ Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán là đại thích khách thứ năm đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Trịnh Ngạn mỉm cười, đặt tay trước ngực, quỳ một chân, đầu gối vừa chạm đất thì nhanh chóng đứng dậy, nói, “Điện hạ, mừng ngài về triều.”

Trịnh Ngạn xoay người ra khỏi phòng, vạt áo bay phần phật, nhảy lên tường, biến mất.


	203. Chương 203: Ẩn sâu

Canh hai, có người gõ cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh đang chăm sóc Vũ Độc vội ra mở cửa, thấy một thiếu niên thanh tú cầm hộp thức ăn và một túi thuốc, nói, “Trịnh… Trịnh đại nhân bảo ta đưa, đưa, đưa đồ cho ngài…”

“Ngươi là…” Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên.

“Kẻ, kẻ hèn là… Đoàn, Đoàn Tử Phong.” Thiếu niên cao ngang Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ngài cần gì cứ việc sai bảo, cha mẹ ta ở ngay bên ngoài.”

“Ngươi là ông chủ của Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán à?” Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc hỏi.

Đoàn Tử Phong mỉm cười, ngại ngùng gật đầu, giao hộp thức ăn cho Đoàn Lĩnh rồi không biết nói gì, lát sau khom người với Đoàn Lĩnh, cuống quýt chạy đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, không ngờ được gặp người cùng họ với mình, hắn nhớ hồi đến Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán có gặp một người đàn ông cao lớn, cứ tưởng đó là ông chủ, ai dè ông chủ là thiếu niên này!

Đoàn Lĩnh gọi Vũ Độc dậy, cho y húp cháo rồi đỡ y nằm xuống, sau đó đi sắc thuốc. Chuẩn bị xong thuốc uống và thuốc bôi, Đoàn Lĩnh lại gọi Vũ Độc dậy uống thuốc, thay thuốc, rửa vết thương, bận rộn đến khuya.

“Ngủ đi…” Vũ Độc nói không ra hơi, “Ta không chết được đâu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kiên quyết săn sóc chu đáo xong mới nằm xuống bên cạnh Vũ Độc, vừa ngả đầu đã ngủ, không còn nghĩ nổi chuyện gì khác. Dù ngày mai trời tàn đất tận, có người bầu bạn thế này thì chẳng còn gì tiếc nuối.

Nhưng hôm sau mặt trời vẫn mọc, như Trịnh Ngạn nói, không ai biết họ ở đây. Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt là đã đến trưa, Vũ Độc vẫn còn ngủ.

“Nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh lắc lắc Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc mơ màng đáp một tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh sờ trán y, đã hết sốt. Vũ Độc vươn tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp một cái, chui ra khỏi lồng ngực y, ra ngoài xem có gì ăn không.

Đoàn Lĩnh ra sân, chợt nhớ Lý Diễn Thu cũng đang ngủ ở phòng khác, khoảnh sân yên ắng làm hắn thấp thỏm, bèn chạy qua đẩy cửa, thấy Lý Diễn Thu mặc áo trắng nằm trên giường, đạp chăn.

“Tứ thúc?” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

Lý Diễn Thu nửa ngủ nửa thức, đáp bừa, mò tay Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn nằm xuống kế mình. Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, không biết tại sao lúc nào Lý Diễn Thu cũng khiến hắn lo ngay ngáy. Đoàn Lĩnh định bắt mạch cho Lý Diễn Thu thì bị Lý Diễn Thu chụp tay nhét vào chăn.

“Không cho bắt mạch nữa.” Lý Diễn Thu bỗng thấy cạn lời, “Con bắt mạch không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi. Nhìn Tứ thúc giống con ma bệnh lắm à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, Lý Diễn Thu tỉnh hẳn nhưng không xuống giường, chỉ nằm ôm Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Mới về sao không ngủ nhiều chút.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đúng là chẳng bao giờ ngồi yên được mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi dậy, múc nước hầu Lý Diễn Thu rửa mặt. Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Kể cũng lạ, lúc còn trong cung thì không khi nào yên giấc, ra ngoài cơm canh đạm bạc lại ngủ ngon.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngờ rằng thuốc Lý Diễn Thu dùng hằng ngày có vấn đề, ngẫm thấy ai cũng đáng nghi. Lý Diễn Thu mặc áo vải thô nhưng vẫn không giấu được khí chất đế vương, ngồi ngẩn người dưới hành lang. Đoàn Lĩnh chạy về gọi Vũ Độc dậy, lau mình, thay thuốc, thay quần áo cho y, chợt nghe trong sân có tiếng nói chuyện.

Hôm nay, người đưa cơm là một gã đàn ông cao to, đẹp trai sáng láng nhưng luôn cười ngờ nghệch, hỏi Lý Diễn Thu, “Đại ca, cơm hôm qua ngon hông?”

“Làm phiền các ngươi.” Lý Diễn Thu đáp.

“Ngon là được ồi.” Gã đàn ông gật đầu lia lịa, mở hộp thức ăn, nói, “Phong Phong nói có thêm hai vị khách nên làm nhiều thức ăn hơn đưa đại ca.”

“Ai nữa đây?” Vũ Độc cau mày, nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Ta nhớ rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Là người hầu của ông chủ.”

Gã đàn ông đặt đồ xuống, định chạy đi, Đoàn Lĩnh đỡ Vũ Độc ra, gã đàn ông cười khì khì với Đoàn Lĩnh, đúng là tên đần. Đoàn Lĩnh nói cảm ơn, gã đàn ông vội vã cúi mình, thấy mặt Vũ Độc cau có, bèn trèo tường chạy mất.

“Liệu gã có để lộ tung tích mình không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Diễn Thu đáp, “Gã là người hầu lâu năm của Đoàn Tử Phong, tên A Hoành, không phải lo.”

Bữa trưa của A Hoành có một con gà, bánh cuốn bát trân*, gan lợn xào hành, rau xào. Đã lâu rồi Đoàn Lĩnh chưa được ăn bữa nào ngon, bèn ngồi đối diện Lý Diễn Thu, gắp liên tục. Vũ Độc múc một bát đầy ngồi ăn dưới hành lang.

_*Tên gọi chung của tám món ăn quý hiếm chỉ dành cho giới quý tộc và vua chúa, gồm gan rồng, tủy phượng, bào thai báo, đuôi cá chép, chả chim cú, môi đười ươi, bàn chân gấu, ve nấu sữa._

“Nào, con về rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nâng chén, cụng vào chén của Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Từ giờ không được đi đâu nữa, cạn chén.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cuối cùng cũng về rồi.”

Lý Diễn Thu nâng chén với Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc đang bị thương, Đoàn Lĩnh không cho y uống rượu, bèn dùng trà thay rượu.

“Vũ Độc bị thương vậy công lực còn mấy phần?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Không sao cả.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Mấy hôm nữa là khỏe.”

Quả thật không có gì đáng lo, Vũ Độc không phải thuận miệng nói mà đúng là y đã chẳng còn đối thủ nữa.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trong thời gian này, con và Vũ Độc cứ ở đây dưỡng sức, chờ Trịnh Ngạn điều tra hư thực rồi hãy ra mặt.”

“Tứ thúc.” Đoàn Lĩnh đặt chén xuống, bất an hỏi, “Giờ con nên làm gì?”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Con thích gì cứ làm nấy.”

“Tại sao không để quân giáp đen canh gác bên ngoài?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tạ Hựu biết chưa? Nguy hiểm quá.”

“Vì ta không muốn cho hắn biết.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngắt lời y, hắn biết Lý Diễn Thu sắp cho hắn biết toàn bộ kế hoạch.

“Ta không cho Tạ Hựu biết không phải vì không tin hắn, mà ta sợ Mục Khoáng Đạt biết quân giáp đen bị điều động thì mọi công sức đổ sông đổ biển. Đã xác định Mục Khoáng Đạt cấu kết với Hàn Duy Dung hại chết cha con hồi ở Thượng Kinh, nhưng chưa điều tra ra những kẻ góp tay.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đó cũng là nguyên do ta không trực tiếp khép tội Mục Khoáng Đạt. Lão đã bắt tay với Hàn Tân, chỉ cần lục soát nhà Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhất định sẽ tìm ra thư qua lại giữa lão với đồng bọn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu, một khi thư trao đổi lọt vào tay Lý gia thì những kẻ tham dự vào âm mưu chắc chắn đứng ngồi không yên, chỉ cần án binh bất động chờ chúng tự xuất đầu lộ diện rồi tiêu diệt cả lũ.

Vậy nên, Hàn Tân là tướng gác biên cương, trừ khi gã tạo phản hoặc tự chiêu binh gầy dựng thế lực riêng, bằng không, Lý gia không thể triệu hồi gã về Giang Châu rồi giết chết.

“Có thể ám sát gã mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Như cách con loại trừ Biên Lệnh Bạch ấy.”

“Cái chết của Biên Lệnh Bạch đã làm gã cảnh giác.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Gã cũng đã bồi dưỡng tử sĩ, nếu ám sát không thành thì cực kỳ rắc rối.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chiều nay, Hàn Tân sẽ về Giang Châu chịu tang. Đến lúc đó, Nội Các và Tạ Hựu ắt sẽ cực lực phản đối, không cho gã mang binh vào thành. Nhưng Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ nghĩ cách đưa quân vào, bằng không, lão không thể đủ sức đấu với Tạ Hựu.”

“Ta đã phái Trịnh Ngạn bí mật theo dõi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Kẻ nào ủng hộ Mục Khoáng Đạt thì chắc chắn là đồng bọn.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Trừng trị họ như thế nào?”

“Mục Khoáng Đạt đã có bằng chứng Thái tử là giả.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cách tốt nhất là vạch mặt hắn trước khi đăng cơ. Để Mục Khoáng Đạt nói sẽ thích hợp hơn con nói, lão là người tâm tư kín đáo, nhất định sẽ đưa ra lời giải thích hợp tình hợp lý để thuyết phục triều đình.”

“Nhưng như vậy thì đâu còn ai kế thừa giang sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Hoàng hậu có thai rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh bàng hoàng, là con ai?

Hắn suýt hỏi ra tiếng, nhưng biết không thể đào sâu vào vấn đề này nên dừng lại kịp lúc.

Vũ Độc ăn xong rồi để bát trước hành lang, vào phòng đóng cửa, thức thời không nghe nhiều.

“Chờ lão hạ bệ tên giả mạo…” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Rồi để Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đứng ra làm chứng rằng Triệu Khuê và Mục Khoáng Đạt thông đồng nâng đỡ Thái tử giả, sau đó Mục Khoáng Đạt mua chuộc Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, để gã lừa gạt cả thiên hạ.”

“Lúc đó dụ cả Mục Khoáng Đạt và Hàn Tân vào cung.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhân lúc họ bất cẩn rồi Trịnh Ngạn và Vũ Độc hợp lực giết Hàn Tân, tước binh quyền, triệu tập quần thần tuyên án.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng kinh ngạc, Lý Diễn Thu muốn đổ tội cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, đây là thủ đoạn mà Mục Khoáng Đạt ưa dùng nhất, không ngờ cuối cùng Mục Khoáng Đạt phải gánh tội danh mình không hề làm, đúng là chết oan uổng.

“Khoan đã.” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy kế hoạch này quá liều lĩnh, nhưng với Lý Diễn Thu thì nó rất bình thường. Mục Khoáng Đạt và Hàn Tân bắt tay khống chế triều đình, ắt sẽ có lúc sơ hở, nhân lúc đó mà ra tay thì phần thắng rất cao.

“Nhất định Mục tướng đã sắp đặt phòng bị.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ừ.” Lý Diễn Thu đăm chiêu, gật đầu, hỏi, “Với hiểu biết của con về lão, con thấy lão sẽ làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ép lão ra tay diệt trừ Thái Diêm thì không thành vấn đề, nhưng sau khi Thái Diêm rơi đài, chắc chắn lão sẽ tìm tung tích Trường Sính và Xương Lưu Quân, nếu không tìm được, lão không thể ăn ngon ngủ yên.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thế nên lão sẽ cho rằng Trường Sính và Xương Lưu Quân nằm trong tay Diêu Phục. Mà lần này Diêu Phục đến cũng vì điều tra âm mưu tạo phản của lão, đồng thời mau chóng tìm con, giúp con lên ngôi.”

“Ra là vậy…” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ngũ cô có biết không?”

“Muội ấy và Diêu Phục không biết.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hiện tại chỉ có con, Vũ Độc, Trịnh Ngạn và Ô Lạc Hầu Mục biết ta còn sống. Thậm chí ông chủ Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán cũng không biết ta là ai.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn người, không ngờ Lý Diễn Thu giữ bí mật kín đến thế!

“Lúc gặp ở Hoài Âm…” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Họ đã biết con là Thái tử rồi, ta nói với vợ chồng Diêu Phục là ta sắp ra tay đối phó Mục Khoáng Đạt, Ngũ cô con giúp ta làm ngọc bội giả, đến lúc đó sẽ đưa ngọc bội thật cho con. Nhưng hai người họ cũng không biết ta dùng chiêu này. Nếu không có gì bất ngờ, bên Hoài Âm đã phái người lên phương Bắc báo tin cho Nghiệp Thành, chỉ là không đi cùng đường với con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nói cách khác, Ngũ cô biết con chắc chắn sẽ về.”

Lý Diễn Thu thong thả gật đầu.


	204. Chương 204: Vượt hiểm

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trịnh Ngạn nghe được rằng Ngũ cô con nghi ngờ tên giả mạo và Mục Khoáng Đạt bày mưu hạ độc giết ta, muội ấy và Diêu Phục đang âm thầm điều tra đơn thuốc ta dùng mấy năm qua.”

“Hôm đó có những ai bên cạnh Tứ thúc?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Trịnh Ngạn, Hoàng hậu, tên giả mạo.” Lý Diễn Thu nhướn mày.

“Nói cách khác, Diêu Phục cũng nằm trong diện tình nghi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Con thông minh lắm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mục Khoáng Đạt đã bắt đầu nghi ngờ Trịnh Ngạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không hỏi thêm, trên bàn toàn cao lương mỹ vị nhưng hắn chẳng còn tâm trạng ăn nữa. Uống trà xong, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chỉ có mỗi mình Trịnh Ngạn e là không thăm dò được bao nhiêu tin tức, nội bộ quá phức tạp. Năm ngoái, Phí tiên sinh có giúp con đề xuất ý kiến, vừa hay có thể dùng cho lúc này.”

Lý Diễn Thu nhíu mày, không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh nói lòng vòng cả buổi, cuối cùng vẫn là không chịu ngồi yên.

Chiều hôm đó, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy hệ thống phòng thủ trong thành được thắt chặt, trước cửa từng nhà treo vải tang, quân giáp đen tuần tra khắp các nẻo đường.

“Làm thế là quá mạo hiểm.” Thương tích của Vũ Độc chưa lành hẳn, nhưng may là bị thương ở chỗ khó thấy, chỉ thấy tay y quấn băng.

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Từ lúc Xương Lưu Quân đến nương nhờ, chúng ta đã không còn kẻ địch nữa rồi.”

“Là ta không có kẻ địch.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em thì có, văn nhân đấu đá còn đáng sợ hơn thích khách vung đao múa kiếm.”

“Huynh không tin ta lừa được lão à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Tin.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nhưng phải hết sức cẩn thận.”

Nếu hỏi ai là tâm bệnh của Đoàn Lĩnh, thì chắc chắn đó chính là Mục Khoáng Đạt. Đoàn Lĩnh được lão dạy dỗ, bây giờ hắn phải đối đầu với sư phụ mình, đây là thử thách cực kỳ khó với Đoàn Lĩnh. Mặc dù suốt hai năm qua, Mục Khoáng Đạt hiếm khi nào trực tiếp truyền thụ học vấn cho hắn, nhưng vô hình trung vẫn dạy hắn cách đối nhân xử thế.

Có đôi khi, Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ dù lần này Mục Khoáng Đạt bỏ mạng nhưng lão cũng đã đạt được mục đích. Hắn và Hoàng Kiên đều là học trò của lão, mai này lên ngôi, hắn vẫn sẽ dùng đạo trị quốc mà Mục Khoáng Đạt đã dạy.

Đoàn Lĩnh vắt óc nghĩ cách thuyết phục Lý Diễn Thu, bây giờ Xương Lưu Quân không có trong phủ, hắn thì có Vũ Độc, dù không gạt được lão thì Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn không thể giết hắn. Hắn muốn thu thập đầy đủ chứng cứ, bao gồm thư từ giữa Hàn Tân và Mục Khoáng Đạt, vậy thì mới có thể tung đòn quyết định ngay thời khắc sống còn.

Hiện tại Mục Khoáng Đạt chẳng còn ai để sai khiến, dù biết Đoàn Lĩnh hai lòng thì cũng đành phải dùng hắn. Coi như Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn giết hắn thật, nhưng có Vũ Độc ở đây, sao có thể xảy ra chuyện gì được chứ?

Đoàn Lĩnh càng nghĩ càng thấy Phí Hoằng Đức nói đúng, chỉ cần cư xử khôn khéo, nhất định Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ tin tưởng hắn lần nữa.

Mục phủ vẫn chẳng khác gì lúc hắn rời đi, nhưng qua một năm trông vẫn cũ hơn chút ít. So ra, Giang Châu lề lối phức tạp, ngõ hẻm nhằng nhịt, không thoải mái tự do, ruộng đất bao la như Nghiệp Thành phương Bắc. Trước kia tầm mắt hạn hẹp, đến Hà Bắc một chuyến mới thấy tướng phủ nhỏ đi nhiều.

“Vào không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Vào thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Không còn đường lui nữa rồi.”

Đầu thu, bầu trời trong xanh như được gột rửa, Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy cửa vào, khoảnh sân của hắn và Vũ Độc vẫn vẹn nguyên. Tấm ván giặt đồ hắn để ở góc sân trước khi đi vẫn còn đó, khăn vải phơi ở sân trước chịu gió táp mưa sa suốt một năm, giờ bẩn thỉu tả tơi.

“Đến sân chính.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Người hầu trong phủ đều biết Đoàn Lĩnh, không chặn đường hắn, chỉ hỏi, “Vương đại nhân về rồi à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu với họ, hỏi, “Về rồi, tướng gia đâu?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt chưa về, trong phủ chỉ có Mục Khánh.

Mục Khánh đang ngủ trong thư phòng, nắng ban trưa rọi vào đầu hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh vào lay Mục Khánh. Mục Khánh vẫn mãi như đứa trẻ, mơ màng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, Mục Khánh kích động reo lên, “Có phải ta đang mơ không vậy!”

Vũ Độc ngồi xuống, hỏi, “Cha ngươi đâu?”

“Trong cung á, hôm nay Hàn tướng quân về kinh, cha có chuyện cần bàn với Thái tử điện hạ.” Mục Khánh hớn hở kéo Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn tới nhìn lui, hỏi, “Vương Sơn, sao tự dưng về đây vậy?”

“Có công chuyện.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chạy mãi mới về kịp.”

Mục Khánh vội ra ngoài sai người vào cung báo với Mục Khoáng Đạt. Đoàn Lĩnh dặn hắn đừng để lộ, Mục Khánh gật đầu, nói với quản gia, quản gia đích thân đi.

—o0o—

Cùng lúc đó, trong ngự thư phòng hoàng cung, dù Lý Diễn Thu đã mất, Thái Diêm vẫn không ngồi vào bàn vua, chỉ ngồi nhích qua một bên. Mục Khoáng Đạt, Tô Phiệt Nội Các, Tạ Hựu và Diêu Phục đều có mặt.

“Hàn Tân dẫn theo năm vạn kỵ binh về chịu tang.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Hiện đang đóng quân ở bình nguyên Giang Bắc phía Bắc thành, đây là thư viếng.”

Tạ Hựu để thư viếng trước mặt Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm không mở thư, chỉ im lặng như Phùng Đạc đã dặn.

Tô Phiệt cười gằn, “Gã muốn làm gì mà dẫn năm vạn kỵ binh về Giang Châu? Tuyệt đối không được cho gã vào thành!”

Diêu Phục hỏi, “Lính đưa tin từ chỗ Hàn Tân nói sao?”

“Hàn Tân nghi ngờ nguyên do cái chết của bệ hạ có điều kỳ quặc, yêu cầu mở quan tài khám nghiệm tử thi.” Tạ Hựu đáp.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đã đóng đinh nắp quan tài, Thái y cũng đã trình báo cáo, các vị đại nhân đều xem rồi, đưa kết quả khám nghiệm cho Hàn Tân là xong.”

“Nếu không cho gã khám nghiệm thì sao?” Tô Phiệt hỏi.

“Thì không chừng gã sẽ tiến hành thanh quân trắc.” Tạ Hựu đáp.

Nghe thế, mọi người đồng loạt biến sắc, không ngờ Tạ Hựu lại nói những lời như vậy.

“Thanh quân trắc?” Diêu Phục nổi giận, “Thanh trừng ai? Thanh trừng bản hầu à? Hay là Tạ tướng quân? Tô đại nhân? Mục tướng?!”

“Gã không được dẫn theo ai hết.” Thái Diêm nói, “Bảo gã vào thành một mình.”

“Không được!” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hàn Tân canh giữ Ngọc Bích Quan đã lâu, còn xuất thân từ quân Chinh Bắc, từng là đồng đội của Vũ Đế, nếu tước binh quyền của gã, chắc chắn sẽ khích gã tạo phản.”

“Đồng đội?” Tạ Hựu nói, “Chính gã đã góp tay vào sự kiện cướp binh quyền biên cương phương Bắc!”

“Năm ấy Vũ Đế vẫn chưa lên ngôi vua.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ngài chỉ là Bắc Lương Vương, Triệu tướng quân lấy danh nghĩa triều đình để ban chiếu chỉ, gã đâu có làm gì sai.”

Tạ Hựu nói, “Ta sẽ không tin gã, không được để gã vào thành, năm vạn đại quân cùng ùa vào thì ai biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì.”

“Em trai gã, Hàn Hạ có đến không?” Diêu Phục hỏi.

“Vẫn còn ở Ngọc Bích Quan.” Tạ Hựu đáp, “Chỉ huy ba vạn bộ binh. Điện hạ, mời vào dễ tiễn đi khó, một khi vào được thành, Hàn Tân sẽ không chịu đi đâu. Gã mười bốn tuổi tòng quân làm tùy tùng cho tiên đế, có tuổi đời lâu nhất trong quân Chinh Bắc, Biên Lệnh Bạch chẳng là gì so với gã. Không thể để họa giặc Triệu tái diễn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Tạ Hựu, ngươi đang ám chỉ Hàn tướng quân mưu phản đấy à?”

Mọi người đồng loạt nhìn Tạ Hựu, Tạ Hựu nói, “Ý ta là không thể không đề phòng.”

Diêu Phục nói, “Ta cũng cho rằng không nên để gã vào thành.”

Tô Phiệt lắc đầu, hỏi, “Rốt cuộc gã muốn điều tra việc gì?”

Thư phòng im lặng, chỉ nghe tiếng Thái Diêm lật xem thư viếng của Hàn Tân. Hàn Tân là quân nhân, nét chữ cứng cáp chứa đầy sức mạnh, đầu thư bày tỏ lòng tiếc thương vô hạn, cuối thư ám chỉ gã dẫn binh về để bảo vệ Thái tử lên ngôi.

Thái Diêm suy nghĩ hồi lâu, nói, “Như vầy đi, ta sẽ ra khỏi thành nói chuyện với gã, nếu gã đồng ý để binh ngoài thành, ta sẽ dẫn gã vào.”

“Cách này không sáng suốt chút nào.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Điện hạ thân thể nghìn vàng, tuyệt đối không được mạo hiểm.”

“Nếu cha ta còn sống…” Thái Diêm nói, “Cha cũng sẽ làm thế, ta là Thái tử, không ai có thể thay thế, ngại gì chứ? Quyết định vậy đi, tối nay ta sẽ ra gặp gã.”

Tạ Hựu muốn nói lại thôi, nét mặt nhóm Tô Phiệt cực kỳ phức tạp, Mục Khoáng Đạt nhíu mày.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục và Trịnh Ngạn sẽ bảo vệ ta.” Thái Diêm đứng dậy, nói, “Tạ tướng quân không phải lo, cũng không cần sắp đặt ai đi theo đâu, cứ làm tròn bổn phận là được. Nếu ta không về thì các ngươi hãy tự ra quyết định, giải tán.”

Tạ Hựu nhìn Thái Diêm bằng ánh mắt khác, nhưng Thái Diêm không cho mọi người cơ hội bàn bạc, rời đi trước, sau đó Tô Phiệt cũng đi. Tạ Hựu băng qua hành lang, Mục Khoáng Đạt theo sau.

“Tính tình của Thái tử đại nhân xem ra cũng rất giống hai vị tiên đế.” Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói.

Tạ Hựu hỏi, “Vừa rồi nghe thanh quân trắc, chẳng hay Mục tướng đã nghĩ gì?”

“Tất nhiên không phải ta rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt mỉm cười, nói, “Nghe nói, đêm đó Ngũ công chúa đã gọi tất cả cung nữ ra tra khảo.”

Ngay lúc đó, một cung nữ chạy đến đưa một tờ giấy cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, Tạ Hựu quay đi, không thèm nhìn.

Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa đọc lướt qua đã biến sắc, vội nói, “Có việc quan trọng, đi trước một bước.”

—o0o—

Đến giờ thắp đèn, Mục phủ dùng cơm khá muộn, mấy ngày nay Mục Khoáng Đạt thường không về ăn, Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh ngồi ở bàn chờ.

“Hay là thiếu gia ăn trước đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Cha sắp về rồi.” Mục Khánh nói, “Năm ngoái cha cứ nhắc ngươi hoài.”

Tâm tình Đoàn Lĩnh rối bời, chưa kịp nghĩ kỹ, bên ngoài đã thông báo tướng gia về.

Mục Khoáng Đạt bước nhanh vào phòng, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy hành lễ.

“Con về rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói nhẹ như mây, “Về là tốt rồi, vừa rồi ta có thấy Vũ Độc, gọi y vào cùng ăn cơm đi.”

Mục Khánh nói, “Hắn về mà chẳng ai hay biết gì cả.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Thời buổi rối ren, nói ít làm nhiều mới tốt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Làm phiền sư phụ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt mỉm cười, không nói gì, tỳ nữ bưng chậu đồng đến cho lão rửa mặt lau tay, dâng trà súc miệng.

Đoàn Lĩnh đã đoán được tình huống này, Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không hỏi nhiều trước mặt Mục Khánh, cứ thế dùng cơm thôi.


	205. Chương 205: Nương nhờ lần nữa

Lúc ăn, Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi Mục Khánh tại sao không đi chép sử, Mục Khánh đáp hôm nay được nghỉ. Hai cha con vẫn hệt như trước, Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi gì Mục Khánh trả lời cái đó. Đoàn Lĩnh biết Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn chưa biết cha ruột của Mục Khánh là ai, chợt khó nén ngậm ngùi.

Hắn quan sát Mục Khoáng Đạt, mới qua một năm mà Mục Khoáng Đạt trông già hơn rất nhiều, người lọm khọm, vừa rồi lão bước vào, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt không nhận ra lão.

Thừa tướng một nước tóc đã hoa râm, không biết do ánh đèn đêm hay vì nguyên nhân khác mà nhìn lão như suy sụp tinh thần.

Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh thống trị Nghiệp Thành như thế nào, Đoàn Lĩnh trả lời rành mạch, không hề giấu diếm, Mục Khánh đột nhiên hỏi, “Xương Lưu Quân đâu? Vương Sơn, ngươi có biết người ở đâu không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Mục Khánh, lại nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Gã sẽ về nhanh thôi, trước đó ta nói Vương Sơn sắp về mà con không tin, giờ đã tin chưa.”

Mục Khánh cau mày, “Vậy bây giờ Xương Lưu Quân đang ở đâu?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Gã sắp về rồi, giờ không thể cho ngươi biết, chờ gã về rồi ngươi tự hỏi gã đi.”

Mục Khánh không hỏi nữa, Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện Mục Khánh vẫn vô tư như xưa, xem ra hắn vào triều làm quan cũng chỉ là chép sách thôi.

Ăn xong, Mục Khoáng Đạt ra hiệu Đoàn Lĩnh đi theo lão, thời khắc mà Đoàn Lĩnh chờ rốt cuộc cũng đến.

Hắn đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, cuộc đối đáp này sẽ ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến cục diện cuối cùng.

Mục Khoáng Đạt dẫn hắn đi từ sân sau vào Thư Các, đây là nơi Mục Khoáng Đạt và Trường Sính thường bàn bạc, bây giờ không có Trường Sính, Mục Khoáng Đạt không còn ai để lập mưu, Đoàn Lĩnh nhạy bén nhận ra đó là tín hiệu tốt với mình.

Vũ Độc canh gác dưới Thư Các, Đoàn Lĩnh vào trong, đóng cửa.

Hắn không ngồi xuống, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Con muốn nói gì cứ việc nói.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, quỳ rạp trước mặt Mục Khoáng Đạt, run giọng nói, “Ta không biết nhiệm vụ của Xương Lưu Quân.”

“Sư phụ tưởng con thừa thông minh để biết.” Mục Khoáng Đạt lạnh nhạt nói.

“Đồ nhi thật sự không biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đồ nhi sai rồi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đêm đó Trịnh Ngạn về, ta đã biết có gì đó không ổn nên phái Xương Lưu Quân đến nhắc con, con cố ý trái lệnh, giờ còn định qua mắt ta hay sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám đứng dậy, tim đập như trống, Mục Khoáng Đạt biết hết rồi à? Không thể nào, Thái Diêm sẽ không cho lão biết, ngoại trừ Thái Diêm, chẳng còn ai biết hắn là Thái tử thật.

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ thật nhanh, thấp giọng nói, “Đồ nhi… đúng là có ý định đánh cuộc, nhưng chỉ là nghĩ thôi.”

Nghe thế, thái độ của Mục Khoáng Đạt thay đổi ngay.

“Con suýt thành công rồi đấy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Lập công lớn, thăng quan tiến chức ngay trong tầm tay, sư phụ suýt chút chết trong tay con rồi, đứng lên đi.”

Lưng Đoàn Lĩnh ướt mồ hôi, đây là chiêu cuối của hắn, Mục Khoáng Đạt không nghi ngờ thân phận hắn mà là nghi ngờ hắn phản bội. Lý Diễn Thu rời Giang Châu đến Nghiệp Thành, Mục Khoáng Đạt phái Xương Lưu Quân chặn đường, cũng là đang ám chỉ Đoàn Lĩnh ra tay giúp đỡ giết Lý Diễn Thu.

Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh không những không giúp mà còn cùng Vũ Độc dẫn quân đến tiếp viện, rõ là chống đối Mục Khoáng Đạt. Nếu cân nhắc thiệt hơn, Đoàn Lĩnh giúp lão ám sát Lý Diễn Thu, chắc chắn sau này sẽ bị lão thủ tiêu diệt khẩu, còn cứu giá sẽ lập công lớn.

Hai thầy trò hiểu rõ trong lòng, chỉ là không nói ra.

Nhưng trong suy nghĩ của Mục Khoáng Đạt, Lý Diễn Thu đã chết, việc Đoàn Lĩnh cứu giá chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. Nếu Đoàn Lĩnh đập nồi dìm thuyền, tố cáo chuyện đó thì Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ bị những đại thần có lòng riêng vin vào bản án cũ để khép tội.

Thế nên nếu Đoàn Lĩnh chủ động đến xin nương nhờ lần nữa, nhất định Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ thu nhận.

Đoàn Lĩnh cũng biết Mục Khoáng Đạt chắc chắn sẽ thu nhận mưu sĩ như hắn.

“Bệ hạ…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bệ hạ biết Thái tử là giả rồi.”

“Chẳng sao.” Mục Khoáng Đạt hời hợt nói, “Chết cũng chết rồi, còn ai quan tâm suy nghĩ của người đã khuất.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Con là người khôn ngoan.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ta biết nhất định con sẽ về, nhưng đôi lúc con khôn ngoan quá mức, chưa học chạy đã học bay.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám hó hé.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đã thế còn thích làm theo ý mình, nhận học trò như con không biết là họa hay phúc. Xương Lưu Quân đâu?”

“Đang ở Nghiệp Thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Gã nhờ ta xin sư phụ tha thứ.”

“Gọi gã về đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đã là ý trời thì chẳng thể làm trái, gã cũng hệt như con, gió chiều nào ngả theo chiều đó.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, câu nào cũng chứa ẩn ý, lão biết Xương Lưu Quân ám sát thất bại, ắt sẽ tìm đến Đoàn Lĩnh để được sống sót.

Mục Khoáng Đạt đứng dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh vội ra hiệu lão cứ ngồi, hắn đi đun nước.

“Bệ hạ không giết ta.” Mục Khoáng Đạt chờ nước sôi, hỏi, “Con bất ngờ lắm đúng không?”

“Vâ… vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp liều.

“Chớ trách ta ăn nói khó nghe, nhưng Vương Sơn này, thầy trò chúng ta đôi lúc cần nói chuyện thẳng thắn.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Trèo cao chẳng có gì sai cả, nhưng bất cẩn chút thôi là tan xương nát thịt ngay.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu như mổ thóc.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Việc lần này chấm dứt ở đây, không được có lần sau đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp “vâng”, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ta sẽ không nhắc lại nữa, mai này con trèo cao được tới đâu là do bản lĩnh của con thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, biết hắn đã vượt qua cửa ải khó khăn nhất, gật đầu.

“Trường Sính đâu?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Không biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Ta đã cố hết sức rồi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn xoáy vào Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Lần cuối gặp hắn là ở đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh trả lời, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chắc hắn chết rồi.”

“Cũng có thể đã lọt vào tay Thái tử.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Xác suất không cao.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nếu hắn không lọt vào tay Diêu hầu thì hẳn là chết rồi, nhưng cẩn thận vẫn hơn. Sau khi cứu giá dưới núi Định Quân rồi con về ngay à? Có đến Hoài Âm không?”

“Có.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Diêu hầu nói sao?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Ta không biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vũ Độc dưỡng thương ở Hoài Âm không lâu rồi về Nghiệp Thành.”

“Có phải có ai đó giúp con bày mưu tính kế không?” Mục Khoáng Đạt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh chòng chọc.

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh đã đến Hà Bắc.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt thả lỏng, nói, “Có vài việc mà người cỡ tuổi con không thể nào nghĩ ra được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nói tiếp, Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm tư, định mở miệng thì Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lần này Phí tiên sinh và Xương Lưu Quân sẽ cùng về Giang Châu.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nghe vậy lại tiếp tục trầm tư.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, nói, “Đồ nhi tình nguyện đi giết Tạ Hựu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bất chấp tất cả, Lý Diễn Thu giả chết được thì Tạ Hựu đương nhiên cũng làm được, nhưng hắn biết Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không đồng ý.

Mục Khoáng Đạt cười khẩy, “Giết hắn? Giết hắn để làm gì? Giết xong rồi chờ Hàn Tân vào thành lấy đầu ta à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không lên tiếng, quả nhiên, mưu tính của Mục Khoáng Đạt đã nằm trong kế hoạch của Lý Diễn Thu, cặp vua tôi này đúng là hiểu nhau như lòng bàn tay.

“Nhưng để con đến gặp Tạ Hựu cũng được.” Mục Khoáng Đạt lẩm bẩm, “Con có công cứu giá, con đứng ra nói chuyện là thích hợp nhất, Tạ Hựu ắt sẽ tin con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng.

“Không biết bên Hàn Tân sao rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Mong là Thái tử giả đừng hăng hái quá, hắn mà thuyết phục được Hàn Tân thì rắc rối to, chúng ta chỉ có thể trông chờ Tạ Hựu giúp đỡ.”

—o0o—

Đêm thu se lạnh, trên bình nguyên tăm tối, ánh đèn trong quân doanh lấp lánh như ngọn hải đăng.

Thái Diêm, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Phùng Đạc và Trịnh Ngạn khoác áo choàng, được quân giáp đen hộ tống đến ngoài quân doanh.

“Kẻ nào tự tiện xông vào, mau khai báo danh tính!”

Đây là toán quân chủ lực của quân Chinh Bắc, năm xưa, Lý Tiệm Hồng bị xâu xé binh quyền, hai anh em Hàn Tân, Hàn Hạ điều động phân nửa đến biên giới phía Tây, Biên Lệnh Bạch dẫn một nửa đến biên giới phía Đông. Mãi đến khi Triệu Khuê mưu phản, hai toán quân trao đổi lực lượng, sau khi Triệu Khuê rơi đài, Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn một phần trong số đó đến Thượng Kinh đón Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lý Tiệm Hồng băng hà, tàn quân quay lại Ngọc Bích Quan, về dưới trướng Hàn Tân.

Theo lý thì năm vạn quân này chưa hẳn là binh mã thuộc triều đình nhưng tất cả từng là thuộc hạ của Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Đưa cái này cho Hàn tướng quân.” Thái Diêm lấy ngọc bội ra, nói, “Gã sẽ biết ta là ai.”

Lính gác vào thông báo, lát sau, Hàn Tân giục ngựa chạy ra, hô to, “Cung nghênh Thái tử điện hạ!”

Các binh sĩ đồng loạt quỳ một gối, xếp hàng đón Thái Diêm. Thái Diêm dặn quân giáp đen chờ ở ngoài, nói với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Ngươi sắp đặt cho họ và Trịnh Ngạn chờ ngoài đây rồi vào với ta.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn gật đầu, Thái Diêm vào quân doanh.

Trong doanh trại đèn đuốc sáng choang, các tướng lĩnh cấp cao đang chờ, Thái Diêm không biết ai là Hàn Tân, người đàn ông cao lớn dẫn hắn vào cởi mũ giáp, trầm giọng nói, “Mạt tướng Hàn Tân đón tiếp Thái tử.”

Hàn Tân cúi lạy, Thái Diêm vội đỡ gã dậy, mỉm cười.

“Hàn thúc.” Thái Diêm vươn tay ôm gã.

Hàn Tân thở dài, đứng sừng sững như ngọn núi. Thái Diêm buông gã ra, nói với các tướng lĩnh, “Các vị không cần giữ lễ.”

Hàn Tân nói, “Nếu biết điện hạ đích thân đến thì ta đã vào thành trước, đúng là đáng chết.”

Phùng Đạc nói, “Thái tử đã đọc thư viếng, biết Hàn tướng quân lo có kẻ gian khống chế triều đình nên mới đến gặp tướng quân.”


	206. Chương 206: Thực hư

“Các vị ngồi đi.” Thái Diêm thấy mọi người còn đứng, bèn ra dấu mời ngồi, Hàn Tân cũng ngồi. Thái Diêm suy nghĩ hồi lâu, nói, “Hôm nay mới gặp Hàn tướng quân lần đầu, nhưng chẳng khác quen biết từ lâu, năm xưa Triệu tướng quân làm giả lệnh vua sai khiến các vị, đó là cực chẳng đã, ta sẽ không truy cứu chuyện đã qua.”

Nghe thế, tảng đá đè nặng trong lòng các tướng rơi xuống, Hàn Tân mỉm cười, cảm tạ ân điển của Thái Diêm.

“Năm xưa Vương phi có ở trong quân một thời gian.” Hàn Tân nói, “Có duyên gặp mặt mấy lần, điện hạ đến quân doanh lúc đêm hôm khuya khoắt, dũng cảm y hệt tiên đế, còn tha bọn ta tội phản chủ, rộng lượng chẳng khác Vương phi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vén màn vào, Hàn Tân nói, “Dù Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ám sát tiên đế ba lần, Vương phi vẫn xin tha cho gã, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, còn nhớ không?”

“Khắc cốt ghi tâm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thờ ơ đáp.

Các tướng trong lều phá lên cười, Hàn Tân phất tay cho họ lui ra, sai người dâng rượu và thức ăn, đối ẩm với Thái tử.

“Từ biệt nhiều năm.” Thái Diêm nói, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, ngươi uống cùng bọn ta đi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp gật đầu.

—o0o—

Trong phủ Thừa tường, Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng mình, ỉu xìu như đã dùng hết sức lực.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh dò hỏi, Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, ra dấu đã giải quyết xong. Về sân nhà, Vũ Độc đóng cửa, kiểm tra xung quanh, ngoắc Đoàn Lĩnh đến xem.

Sau đầu giường có một cái phễu đồng, sau phễu là cái ống.

Đoàn Lĩnh định hỏi, Vũ Độc chỉ lỗ tai mình rồi chỉ bên ngoài, ý là đây là thiết bị nghe lén. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nguy hiểm quá, Mục Khoáng Đạt đúng là nham hiểm, lão không những đoán được hắn sẽ quay lại nương nhờ mà còn lắp ống đồng nghe lén trong phòng họ từ trước.

“Lão bảo ta nhìn tình hình rồi mai đến gặp Tạ Hựu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, lấy tay nhúng nước viết lên bàn: _Lừa được rồi_.

“Nhìn tình hình gì?” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Lão có mắng em không?”

“Lão biết tỏng rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu ta tiết lộ chuyện này, Nội Các và Tạ Hựu sẽ bắt tay đối phó lão, không chừng còn đổ tội mưu sát bệ hạ lên đầu lão.”

“Không phải lão làm à?” Vũ Độc cau mày.

“Ta nghĩ là không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nên nói là ta không nhận ra. Lão bảo ta xem ngày mai Hàn Tân có vào thành hay không để quyết định đến gặp Tạ Hựu. Nếu Hàn Tân vào thành thì giữ nguyên kế hoạch, lão sẽ giải quyết Tạ Hựu. Còn không, ta phải nghĩ cách nhắc khéo với Tạ Hựu rằng Thái tử là giả, làm hắn nghi ngờ.”

“Nhưng em là người phe lão, liệu Tạ Hựu có tin em không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Lão dặn ta nói với Tạ tướng quân rằng ta có di chiếu của tiên đế, bảo ta phải lật đổ Thái tử.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Cứ để Tạ Hựu đi hỏi Diêu Phục, Diêu Phục có thể làm chứng ta đã đến cứu giá.”

“Vậy thì hắn sẽ biết lão muốn làm phản…”

Trong phòng bí mật, Mục Khoáng Đạt lẳng lặng nghe cuộc trò chuyện của Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc truyền qua ống đồng.

“Đổ tội cho Thái tử giả.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tiên đế đã băng hà, không còn nhân chứng, Diêu Phục thì chờ mọi việc đã rồi mới xuất hiện, quân ám sát ngụy trang thành quân Hà Bắc, chẳng lục soát được gì từ xác chết, Xương Lưu Quân cũng chạy mất rồi.”

“Diêu hầu không phải tên ngốc.” Vũ Độc nói, “Trịnh Ngạn còn sống sờ sờ kia kìa, hắn sẽ kể lại.”

“Trịnh Ngạn cùng phe với Diêu hầu mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Vấn đề là ở đó. Một khi Diêu hầu chỉ ra Mục tướng là hung thủ sau màn, Mục tướng sẽ nói Diêu Phục thừa cơ tiêu diệt lão để thâu tóm Giang Châu. Hàn Tân vẫn còn ở ngoài thành, Mục tướng sẽ có lý do gọi gã vào.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

“Mẹ nó.” Vũ Độc nói, “Thật thật giả giả chẳng phân biệt được đâu với đâu, sao đầu óc đám trí thức bọn em nghĩ ra được hay thế nhỉ?”

“Ngủ đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh mệt lử, “Mai rồi tính.”

Hai người lên giường nằm, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta biết lão sẽ thu nhận ta lần nữa.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Chờ lão dẹp yên thế cuộc, ai biết lão có giết em không.”

“Thì lúc đó ta xin về Hà Bắc là xong.” Đoàn Lĩnh thuận miệng nói, “Trời cao Hoàng đế xa, mình lại có quân đội, triều đình còn phải nhờ cậy huynh đánh người Nguyên, sợ gì chứ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đậy nắp ống nghe lén, yên tâm rời đi.

Vũ Độc để mình trần, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng ngón tay viết lên lưng y: _Chừng nào Trịnh Ngạn đến?_

Hắn đã hẹn với Lý Diễn Thu là để Trịnh Ngạn đến truyền tin mỗi ngày, chỉ mong đừng gặp phải Mục Khoáng Đạt kẻo rắc rối to.

 _Đêm nay ta sẽ về chỗ bệ hạ_. Vũ Độc viết lên cánh tay Đoàn Lĩnh: _Đã dặn hắn đừng đến rồi._

Vũ Độc xoay lại ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, vành tai tóc mai kề sát nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh thở hổn hển, cảm giác được cơ thể Vũ Độc bắt đầu nóng lên, nhưng lo vết thương của y chưa lành, hắn không dám làm gì quá đáng, chỉ gối lên đùi Vũ Độc, nghiêng đầu “phục vụ” y.

Vũ Độc rên thành tiếng, liếc nhìn ống nghe lén.

 _Đi rồi_. Đoàn Lĩnh viết lên bộ phận nhạy cảm của Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc bật cười, đẩy thứ đang ngẩng đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh cẩn thận ngồi lên.

Hồi lâu sau, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dốc, Vũ Độc ôm hắn từ phía sau, vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, muốn làm thêm lần nữa. Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu nói, “Nghỉ trước nhé, thời gian còn nhiều mà.”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, chuẩn bị ngủ, cũng mặc kệ Mục Khoáng Đạt còn nghe lén hay không, theo lý thì hẳn là lão đã về lâu rồi.

 _Có thể loại Diêu Phục khỏi diện tình nghi_. Vũ Độc viết lên lưng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, thật ra, lúc Diêu Phục dẫn quân đến sông băng đón Lý Diễn Thu là đã xóa sạch hiềm nghi, ít ra cũng biết ông ta không thông đồng với Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Nhưng để an toàn, hắn muốn xác nhận xem trước kia Diêu Phục có từng cấu kết với Mục Khoáng Đạt hay không. Còn Hàn Tân thì chắc chắn rồi, việc gã vào thành hay không vào sẽ ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến thế cuộc về sau.

Nửa đêm, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được Vũ Độc đứng dậy, lẳng lặng rời đi, hắn biết y đến báo tin cho Lý Diễn Thu. Không lâu sau, Vũ Độc quay lại, chờ y nằm xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh mới yên tâm ngủ say.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận được tin bất ngờ.

Năm vạn quân Chinh Bắc đã di chuyển, nhưng không vào thành mà đóng quân men theo con sông chảy quanh thành Giang Châu.

Lúc ăn sáng, Mục Khánh vẫn chưa dậy, trông Mục Khoáng Đạt đã tươi tỉnh hơn đêm qua. Đoàn Lĩnh nhận cháo từ tỳ nữ, cho người hầu lui ra, Vũ Độc đóng cửa, gác ngoài phòng.

“Có kẻ bày mưu cho tên giả mạo.” Mục Khoáng Đạt cau mày, nói, “Ắt là Phùng Đạc.”

“Phùng Đạc là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm mặt hỏi.

“Quân sư của Ảnh đội.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ảnh đội đã bị điều động, vô cùng đáng nghi, Xương Lưu Quân lại không có ở đây, không thể dò la tin tức, rốt cuộc tên giả mạo muốn làm gì nhỉ?”

“Vậy thì để Vũ Độc đi thăm dò.” Đoàn Lĩnh đề xuất.

“Không cần.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Cứ lo chuyện của con, Cẩm Chi ở ngay trong cung, muội ấy sẽ có cách điều tra.”

“Hắn đang nghĩ gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Muốn chúng ta cầm chân Tô Phiệt Nội Các.” Mục Khoáng Đạt thản nhiên nói, “Rồi hắn mời chào Hàn Tân, để lỡ Tạ Hựu có phản thì hắn vẫn còn nơi nương tựa. Nếu muốn nắm quyền Giang Châu, Hàn Tân sẽ đối đầu với Tạ Hựu. Có lẽ hắn định mượn tay Hàn Tân để đạp đổ ta, sau đó diệt trừ Tạ Hựu, vậy là hắn sẽ được an toàn.”

“Nhưng làm thế thì hắn sẽ biến thành con rối của Hàn Tân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Còn đỡ hơn mọi việc bại lộ rồi chết không có chỗ chôn.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ta từng có ý định tha mạng cho hắn, nâng đỡ hắn lên ngôi, nhưng hắn càng lúc càng không biết nghe lời.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Mục Khoáng Đạt ngẫm nghĩ một lát, nói, “Thôi, con đến gặp Tạ Hựu đi, loại trừ Diêu Phục trước, chúng ta giải quyết từng tên một.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

“Cứ làm như những gì đã bàn hôm qua.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Có vài thay đổi thế này, ta đã nghĩ suốt đêm đấy.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt dạy Đoàn Lĩnh phải nói thế nào với Tạ Hựu, Đoàn Lĩnh cẩn thận viết lại. Mục Khoáng Đạt bảo hắn đọc lại một lần, Đoàn Lĩnh nói không sót chữ nào, Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đi đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc ra ngoài, thấy có một người đang chờ ngoài hành lang, trông như binh lính, cũng không giống người phương Nam. Hai người vừa đi, binh lính kia liền vào gặp Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Nhất định là người đưa tin của Hàn Tân, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng mắt ra hiệu cho Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc gật đầu.

Mục phủ chuẩn bị sẵn xe ngựa cho họ, phu xe vẫn là người câm điếc trước kia, lên đường đến phủ tướng quân. Trên xe, Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Nói sao?”

Vũ Độc không sợ bị nghe lén nhưng vẫn áp môi vào tai Đoàn Lĩnh, thì thầm, “Bệ hạ nói cho Tạ Hựu biết cũng không sao, dặn hắn cẩn thận với Hàn Tân, sẵn sàng tiêu diệt gã bất cứ lúc nào.”

Nghe vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh yên tâm.

Phủ tướng quân vô cùng mộc mạc, Tạ Hựu giữ chức vụ quan trọng ở Giang Châu, nắm binh quyền nhiều năm song vẫn cần cù tiết kiệm, cũng không lấy vợ sinh con.

Đoàn Lĩnh căng thẳng, đây là lần đầu hai người chính thức gặp nhau, còn sắp bàn chuyện quan trọng, hắn đứng ngồi không yên.

Quân giáp đen vừa nghe Vương Sơn cầu kiến thì cho Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc vào ngay, không hề làm khó dễ, bảo họ chờ trong đại sảnh rồi đi báo cho Tạ Hựu.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm, không biết Tạ Hựu đang làm gì, gần nửa canh giờ sau Tạ Hựu mới vội vàng chạy đến.

Hôm nay Tạ Hựu không mặc giáp mà mặc áo võ đen, vừa vào bèn cho thị vệ lui xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp lên tiếng, Tạ Hựu đã nói trước, “Ta biết con sẽ về mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ tại sao ai cũng biết hắn sẽ về, lộ liễu đến thế à?

“Chuyện là vầy, tướng quân…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Tạ Hựu bước đến, nói, “Con là con trai của Đoàn Tiểu Uyển.”

Đây không phải chuyện nhỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn người, “Tạ tướng quân biết cả rồi sao?”

Tạ Hựu đỏ mắt, trầm giọng hỏi, “Mẹ con được chôn ở đâu?”

“Mẹ… chôn ở khu mộ… ngoài thành Nhữ Nam.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ chuyện xưa, không còn suy nghĩ được gì.

Tạ Hựu nói, “Lúc còn sống, cha con đã nhờ ta dời quan tài mẹ con về hoàng lăng, hợp táng với cha con.”

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chờ xong chuyện này, ta sẽ tự về dời mộ mẹ.”


	207. Chương 207: Đôi ngọc

Trong phòng yên lặng, Đoàn Lĩnh và Tạ Hựu ôm tâm sự ngổn ngang, không ai lên tiếng. Lâu thật lâu sau, Đoàn Lĩnh mở lời, “Ta gọi tướng quân là Tạ thúc được không?”

Ánh mắt Tạ Hựu mang đau thương, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, gật đầu.

“Sao Tạ thúc lại quen mẹ ta?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Có duyên gặp nhau trong mùa hoa đào nở tại Giang Nam.” Giọng Tạ Hựu vừa trầm vừa khàn, “Cha con có đúng là tiên đế không? Đừng lừa ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, gật đầu, đưa ngọc bội cho Tạ Hựu, Tạ Hựu nhận ngọc bội, ra hiệu hắn cứ ngồi, xem cẩn thận rồi trả ngọc bội cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đây là nửa miếng ngọc dương.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Ai giữ nó thì trông coi triều đình, còn ai giữ nửa miếng ngọc âm thì thống lĩnh giang hồ, nếu không có gì sai sót thì đây hẳn là ngọc bội của Tứ thúc con lúc còn sống.”

“Có chia ra nữa à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đương nhiên.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Năm xưa cha con mang miếng ngọc âm đến tìm ta mượn binh, theo luật thì ta không thể ra quân, hắn nói rằng con đang giữ miếng ngọc dương, con mới là đế vương tương lai, hắn chỉ là người giám hộ nên ta đành phải giúp hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn bốn chữ _Thịnh Thế Thiên Hạ_ , nhớ năm ấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã đưa hắn miếng ngọc khắc _Cẩm Tú Sơn Hà_ , hóa ra ngọc bội được chia ra hai miếng âm dương. Sau khi đến Thượng Kinh, cha đã đổi ngọc bội với hắn, nay mới biết ý nghĩa sâu xa.

“Ai đã khắc ra ngọc bội?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đây là ngọc trấn thủ của phái Cảnh Các tồn tại từ bảy trăm năm trước.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Truyền thuyết kể rằng, khi ấy nhân gian loạc lạc, Thiên Đế giáng sao trời và kiếm Trấn Ma xuống trần, hằng hà sao băng mang sức mạnh của đất trời gột rửa tội nghiệt phàm nhân. Sau đó, các cao thủ và thợ thủ công của Cảnh Các nhặt sao trời khắc thành ngọc bội, kiếm Trấn Ma được đúc lại thành đao Vô Danh huyền thiết, truyền lại cho đời sau.”

“Các vì tinh tú theo chân ngọc bội, mỗi khi trần gian rơi vào cảnh loạn ly, họ sẽ rời thiên cung, xuống trần bình ổn chiến loạn, xoa dịu nỗi đau thiên hạ. Sau đó, ngọc bội sao trời về tay Chân Tông, kiếm Trấn Ma về tay Thiên hạ binh mã Đại nguyên soái Bạch Tử Nguyên, từ đó chúng được lưu truyền trong hoàng tộc.”

“Rồi ngoại bang xâm lược, kinh đô dời về phương Nam, ngọc bội cũng theo đó trôi về Nam. Sau khi vua Anh Tông giành lại phương Bắc, ngọc bội được mang ra Tái Ngoại, mãi đến khi triều Lương thành lập mới được đưa về Trung Nguyên. Ngày Đại Lương mất nước, Hà Uẩn tấn công Kim Lăng, Ngự tiền thị vệ Trịnh Hành dùng đao Vô Danh giết Lương Hiếu Tông rồi tự sát, ngọc bội cũng bị chém làm hai.” Tạ Hựu trầm giọng nói, “Mười hai năm sau, Hà Uẩn bị giết, hai miếng ngọc bội lạc trong dân gian, đao Vô Danh lọt vào tay Trương gia ở Tây Xuyên, đến đời Ngu Thành Tổ, ngọc bội mới được thu hồi về triều.”

“Kế đó…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giặc Hồ tiến đánh, nước Ngu diệt vong, đao Vô Danh rơi vào tay tộc Hung Nô, bị nô lệ Nhu Nhiên đúc lại thành ba thanh kiếm…”

“Chà.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Chuyện xưa phủ bụi cả rồi, Vạn Lý Phục cướp lại đao Vô Danh, tiên đế giữ ngọc bội, mọi chuyện là thế.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ ra, nếu ngọc bội là vật sở hữu của thiên tử thì lẽ ra ông nội hắn phải giữ một miếng ngọc bội, tại sao lúc đó cha hắn có cả hai miếng ngọc bội? Hơn nữa, cha cũng chẳng hề có ý định trả ngọc bội cho triều đình.

Nghĩ đến đó, Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình, nhưng cảm thấy việc đó hết sức hợp lý.

Với tính tình của cha, đúng là cha sẽ cho rằng giang sơn Đại Trần là của mình, cha là Hoàng đế tương lai, thế nên không chịu trả ngọc bội mà chờ ông nội băng hà rồi danh chính ngôn thuận lên ngôi.

Có lẽ cũng vì vậy mà cha bị Triệu Khuê và Mục Khoáng Đạt bắt tay hãm hại, ông nội cũng bất mãn với đứa con như thế nên nhắm mắt làm ngơ.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy lòng lạnh đi, lặng lẽ thở dài.

“Thiếu niên nào chẳng ngạo mạn hiếu thắng.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Xác định thiên hạ trong tay mình nên không muốn buông bỏ, nói một câu là có thể quyết định sống chết của muôn vạn người. Nhưng con không giống cha con ở điểm này, con rộng lượng bao dung như Tiểu Uyển vậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngước mắt nhìn Tạ Hựu, hai người đều biết đối phương nghĩ gì. Năm mà cha bị tước binh quyền, Tạ Hựu không chỉ không ra quân giúp, có lẽ hắn còn định kết phường với Triệu Khuê giết cha.

May mà cuối cùng Triệu Khuê mất kiên nhẫn cướp ngôi lão Hoàng đế, thế là Tạ Hựu và Lý Tiệm Hồng thoát cảnh bất hòa.

Chẳng có ai tốt lành cả, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm khái. Nhưng mặc kệ Lý Tiệm Hồng có làm gì đi nữa, dù cha là hôn quân đánh sưu cao thuế nặng hoặc là ma vương thích tàn sát bừa bãi thì đối với hắn, cha vẫn là cha, vẫn mãi là người đứng dưới tán hoa đào năm xưa, ban cho hắn cuộc đời mới.

Tạ Hựu thức thời ngừng kể chuyện xưa, nói, “Sau trận Thượng Kinh, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đưa Thái tử, giáp chiến và hai miếng ngọc bội về triều, Thái tử giữ miếng ngọc âm, thống lĩnh Ảnh đội và tứ đại thích khách, Tứ vương gia giữ miếng ngọc dương, lên ngôi Hoàng đế.”

Ánh nắng rọi lên miếng ngọc đã trải qua bảy trăm năm bãi bể nương dâu, gió lửa tang tóc, phồn vinh thái bình, huy hoàng xưa kia chỉ còn là dĩ vãng.

Mặc cho bao đời vua từng sở hữu nó, từ minh quân sự nghiệp vĩ đại đến quân vương mất nước, cuối cùng, nó lại về tay Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta cũng là người được tinh tú phó thác trách nhiệm à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không biết.” Tạ Hựu cười đáp, “Đó chỉ là truyền thuyết, quân giáp đen cũng do một trong những người giữ đao Vô Danh sáng lập.”

Trong sân, Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu quan sát quân giáp đen, thầm nghĩ mấy người này mùa đông mặc vầy thì thôi, không lẽ mùa hè cũng đóng kín mít thế này? Không biết nóng à? Giáp đen là vật liệu hấp thụ nhiệt, đến giữa hè thì mai rùa còn nóng đến mức chiên trứng được, mặc giáp bộ không sợ bị nướng chín thật sao?

“Ngươi qua đây.” Vũ Độc nhận ra một tên trong số đó từng hoạnh họe mình, bèn ngoắc hắn, “Cho coi cái này vui lắm.”

Binh sĩ kia không nhúc nhích, đứng như pho tượng, Vũ Độc tự bước đến, binh sĩ lập tức gào lên, “Tạ tướng quân! Tạ tướng quân!”

Tạ Hựu đã dặn nếu Vũ Độc tính làm gì họ thì phải kêu lên, nghe thị vệ hoảng hồn la hét, Tạ Hựu vội đẩy cửa ra.

“Vũ Độc.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Trước kia mạo phạm, có gì thất lễ mong ngươi bỏ qua.”

Nói rồi, Tạ Hựu ôm quyền, Vũ Độc vô cùng bất ngờ, nhìn hắn một hồi, nói, “Thôi, nể mặt ngươi nên tạm tha cho mấy thằng nhóc này đấy.”

“Ta kính nể ngươi vì những gì ngươi đã làm.” Tạ Hựu nghiêm túc nói, “Chừng nào xong chuyện sẽ đãi rượu luận bàn.”

“Rảnh thì cứ đến.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu với Tạ Hựu, hai người đã trao đổi xong, Tạ Hựu muốn giữ hắn lại, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh sợ ở lại lâu sẽ khiến Mục Khoáng Đạt nghi ngờ, ngày sau còn nhiều thời gian, thế là chào tạm biệt.

“Nói gì thế?” Vũ Độc nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Nói như những gì đã bàn.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Hắn có quen mẹ ta.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ai cũng ân hận vì những chuyện đã làm, vậy mà chẳng tên nào đi tìm em.”

“Việc này khác mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tạ Hựu đâu phải cha ta, không thể nhúng tay vào chuyện Đoàn gia, hơn nữa, mãi đến khi cha về Tây Xuyên, hắn mới biết đến sự tồn tại của ta.”

Chắc chắn là ngày xưa Tạ Hựu thầm yêu mẹ hắn, dù Tạ Hựu giấu rất kỹ nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh nhận ra được. Vì yêu nên Tạ Hựu mới lảng tránh những chuyện liên quan đến mẹ. Dựa theo những chi tiết rời rạc mà cha và Tạ Hựu kể, hắn có thể hình dung mẹ là cô gái kiên cường, cũng rất dịu dàng.

Nghe kể mẹ cố gắng khuyên cha tha mạng cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp là biết, mẹ không thích giết chóc vô nghĩa, chỉ muốn dân chúng Trung Nguyên được sống yên ổn.

Chuyện xưa như vòng xoáy cuốn theo quá nhiều người, Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Diễn Thu, Mục Khoáng Đạt, Tạ Hựu, Đoàn Tiểu Uyển, Lang Tuấn Hiệp… bao hận thù ân oán nay mới sáng tỏ.

“Giang sơn ngút ngàn dõi mắt trông, hoa tàn dông gió sầu ai xuân, sao chẳng tiếc thương người trước mắt.*” Vũ Độc nói.

_*Nguyên văn là Mãn mục sơn hà không niệm viễn, lạc hoa phong vũ cánh thương xuân, bất như liên thủ nhãn tiền nhân. Trích bài Hoán Khê Sa – Án Thù._

“Sao tự dưng lại ngâm thơ thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, ôm Vũ Độc, dựa vai y.

“Năm xưa sư nương từng viết bài này ra giấy, để lên bàn của sư phụ, nhưng sư phụ không rảnh mà đọc, chỉ lo luyện thuốc trường sinh hoặc lo việc lớn nước nhà.” Vũ Độc nói.

Xe ngựa chạy ngang Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán, Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn về gặp Lý Diễn Thu nhưng nén xuống. Vũ Độc nói, “Vào ăn bát mì đi, cũng lâu rồi không đến đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sợ bị Mục Khoáng Đạt phát hiện, nhưng chỉ ăn bát mì thì chắc không sao đâu.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta muốn ăn hoành thánh.”

Vũ Độc dắt Đoàn Lĩnh vào quán, thấy Đoàn Tử Phong đang lau quầy, giờ là giữa trưa, trong quán chẳng có mấy ai.

“Lầu hai có chỗ không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Đoàn Tử Phong chỉ lên lầu, ý là xin mời, rồi dùng ống trúc gõ cửa bếp, Vũ Độc dặn làm một bát hoành thánh và một bát mì, dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh lên lầu.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ngày đầu vào quán, Vũ Độc đỏ mặt, lúng ta lúng túng thổ lộ bóng gió. Hồi đó hắn không hiểu, bây giờ nghĩ lại, Vũ Độc đã bộc lộ tình cảm qua lời nói cả rồi.

Đoàn Lĩnh giơ chân chọt Vũ Độc ngồi đối diện, Vũ Độc ngớ ra hỏi, “Gì thế?”

Gió thu thoang thoảng, đào xuân rợp trời, lá phong đỏ thắm.

“Có gì đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Đang nhớ tới ngày đầu huynh dẫn ta đến đây.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Đôi lúc em ngơ ngáo không chịu nổi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta ngơ ngáo hồi nào, lúc đó ta không hiểu thật mà.”

Vũ Độc xua tay, không nói lại hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc chằm chặp, “Nè.”

Vũ Độc, “?”

“Huynh yêu ta từ khi nào vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc đỏ mặt, luống cuống đến là tội, gắt, “Bớt nói nhảm, ăn nhanh còn về.”

Mỗi lần Đoàn Lĩnh nhắc đến chuyện tình cảm là Vũ Độc y như gà mắc tóc, mắt liếc ngang liếc dọc, không chịu trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh càng nhìn càng muốn ghẹo.


	208. Chương 208: Mời tiệc

“Bây giờ huynh không trả lời thì sau này không có dịp nói đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Em nói trước đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta thấy em cùng lắm là mê lão gia to con trẻ khỏe, trên giường thì hầu em sung sướng, biết đâu mai này tuổi già xuống sắc em chạy theo người khác.”

Giờ đến lượt Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt.

“Ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Huynh không dạy thì ta đâu biết chuyện đó. Ta nghĩ…”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc suy nghĩ, nói với Vũ Độc, “Ta yêu huynh từ ngày trên tường thành Đồng Quan… ừm, là lúc đó đó.”

Vũ Độc nhớ hôm ấy y khoác mũ giáp, vội vã chạy về cứu hắn, thương tích đầy mình, thê thảm đến nỗi không muốn nhắc lại.

“Đến lượt huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh yêu ta từ bao giờ?”

Vũ Độc ngẫm nghĩ, định trả lời thì hoành thánh được bưng lên.

“Ăn thong thả.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh giật bắn, làm động tác phòng vệ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lặng lẽ đặt mâm gỗ xuống.

Trên mâm có một bát mì, một bát hoành thánh và một lá thư.

Đoàn Lĩnh không căng thẳng khi gặp Lang Tuấn Hiệp như trước nữa, hỏi, “Sao ngươi tới đây?”

“Ta đi liền giờ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp trả lời nhẹ như mây. Vũ Độc lấy thư, nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp đầy vẻ thù hằn. Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuống lầu, lát sau nghe tiếng vó ngựa, gã đi thật.

Vũ Độc mở thư đọc, nhíu mày.

“Sao thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm.

“Mấy ngày nữa là Trung thu, Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn đãi tiệc.” Vũ Độc nói, “Mời Thái tử và quần thần tham dự, không biết lão tính làm gì.”

Lá thư này vốn phải được giao cho ông chủ Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán rồi chuyển cho Lý Diễn Thu. Lang Tuấn Hiệp không biết Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đã về Mục phủ.

Lúc nghe vậy, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ đến sách sử từng viết về sự kiện một lão Hoàng đế hỏa thiêu quần thần trong tiệc Trung thu. Hắn nghĩ may mà mình về bên Mục Khoáng Đạt, bằng không thì chẳng thể nào thăm dò chuyện gì sắp xảy ra.

“Về nghe ngóng tình hình thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghi ngờ Mục Khoáng Đạt và Hàn Tân có âm mưu gì đó, nhưng trước hết phải điều tra xem có những ai đến dự tiệc.

—o0o—

Đông cung, Thái Diêm vừa ngủ trưa dậy, vẫn còn bần thần, trên bàn là thiệp mời của Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Không hợp phép tắc.” Thái Diêm xem thiệp mời xong, nói, “Tiên đế còn quàn, trong cung không được tổ chức tiệc tùng, lão đúng là to gan.”

“Thật ra việc này là hợp quy định.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Năm xưa Vũ Đế băng hà, tiên đế vẫn mở tiệc Trung thu, lấy lý do là an ủi quần thần đừng quá đau thương. Theo lý thì trước khi đăng cơ, điện hạ cũng nên tổ chức tiệc truy điệu cùng bá quan văn võ.”

“Mục tướng mượn tên Thái hậu để phát chỉ dụ.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Thái hậu buồn bã, chỉ muốn đón Trung thu một mình, tiệc dời vào Mục phủ, Thái tử di giá, Mục tướng làm chủ, thích hợp cả về tình và lý.”

“Khách mời gồm những ai?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Thần đã nhờ Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ra ngoài nghe ngóng.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Tạ Hựu là chắc chắn đến, Hàn Tân có thể cũng đến, không chừng mấy lão dở hơi Nội Các… Tô Phiệt cũng đến, số còn lại đều cùng vai lứa với Hoàng Kiên.”

“Vương Sơn không rõ tung tích.” Thái Diêm đi qua đi lại, nói, “Ta không tài nào yên lòng.”

Phùng Đạc, “Điện hạ đừng lo, dù Vương Sơn có xuất hiện thì cũng chẳng thể làm gì trước mặt Mục tướng. Chỉ cần hắn ra mặt thì thế chủ động sẽ về tay chúng ta.”

Thái Diêm hỏi, “Ngươi nghĩ hắn đang ở đâu?”

“Thần đoán lúc bị thích khách mai phục, Vũ Độc đã bị thương rất nặng.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Đó là lý do chúng không dám manh động, một chọi một trăm, dù có mặc giáp của tiên đế cũng không thể trốn thoát lành lặn. Nếu nghĩ theo chiều hướng tốt thì có lẽ thương tích của Vũ Độc là không thể chữa trị.”

“Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn làm gì?” Thái Diêm biết người như Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không làm gì mà không có mục đích, rất có thể lão mở tiệc Trung thu để lôi kéo hắn, giả vờ ra sức cống hiến.

Thái Diêm vẫn rất lạc quan với thế cuộc trước mắt, từ lúc biết thân phận hắn, thái độ của Phùng Đạc hơi khác, làm việc cũng kín kẽ, tàn nhẫn hơn, đáng lẽ không nên giấu gã.

Tuy Phùng Đạc chưa thể tiêu diệt Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc nhưng ít ra cũng tranh thủ thời gian.

Phùng Đạc suy nghĩ hồi lâu, nói, “Bảy phần là muốn cúi đầu trước điện hạ.”

“Còn ba phần còn lại?” Thái Diêm hỏi.

“Là lão đang giữ bằng chứng gì khác mà chúng ta không biết.” Phùng Đạc cau mày, đáp, “Nhưng xác suất rất thấp, trừ khi lão định ra tay ngay lúc này, bằng không, đưa át chủ bài ra là hành động không khôn ngoan. Điện hạ, thứ cho thần mạo muội, ngài có nói rõ mọi việc với Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chưa?”

“Gã biết hết rồi.” Thái Diêm nói, lúc đối mặt vấn đề này, hắn vẫn rất khó chịu, né ánh mắt Phùng Đạc. Mặc dù cho Phùng Đạc biết sự thật là lối thoát duy nhất, nhưng thêm một người biết là thêm một phần nguy hiểm.

Gay go hơn là hắn có cảm giác thấp thỏm, cứ như Phùng Đạc có thể tóm lấy điểm yếu để bán đứng hắn bất cứ lúc nào.

“Năm đó, ông nội ta, cha ta, mẹ ta…” Thái Diêm trầm giọng nói, “Một trăm mười bảy thành viên Thái gia không bị lưu đày thì bị xử tử…”

Phùng Đạc nghe thế thì ngẩn ra.

“Ngài là người của Thái gia ở Quan Trung à?” Phùng Đạc nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Đúng vậy.” Thái Diêm nói, “Là Thái gia bà con xa của chị ngươi đấy. Vua Liêu trúng kế phản gián, Hàn Duy Dung Nam Viện khuyên ngài tịch thu gia sản, chém cả tộc Thái gia. Anh ta dẫn ta chạy đến Trung Kinh, nương nhờ Gia Luật Đại Thạch, cả chặng đường đầy gian lao trắc trở, đâu đâu cũng có truy binh…”

Thái Diêm chìm vào hồi ức, Phùng Đạc im lặng đứng một bên, thật lâu sau, có tiếng bước chân, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã về.

“Sao rồi?” Thái Diêm ngẩng đầu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Thống lĩnh quân giáp đen Tạ Hựu, Đại học sĩ Nội Các Tô Phiệt, Văn thư Nội Các Trình Nguyện, Chinh Bắc Đại tướng quân Hàn Tân, Hoài Âm hầu Diêu Phục, Thái thú Sơn Đông Trịnh Khâm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Đông như vậy, ắt là Mục Khoáng Đạt không dám giở trò đâu.

“Trịnh Ngạn đâu?” Thái Diêm nhớ ra, từ sau khi Lý Diễn Thu băng hà, Trịnh Ngạn như người mất hồn, tuy phần lớn thời gian luôn ở trong Đông cung nhưng rất hiếm khi mở miệng. Thái Diêm thấy hắn vẫn chưa thể vượt qua chuyện đó nên cứ mặc kệ hắn, đi loanh quanh trong thành giải sầu thì được, nhưng không thể rời khỏi Giang Châu.

“Mấy ngày qua, hắn thường đến Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán uống rượu.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

Có thể thông cảm, Thái Diêm gần như không hề nghi ngờ Trịnh Ngạn sẽ làm gì bất lợi với mình, chỉ nghĩ hắn là do Hoài Âm hầu Diêu Phục phái đến nên hắn dĩ nhiên phải nghiêng về phe ông ta. Nhưng thời gian qua, Diêu Phục không gặp Trịnh Ngạn, Thái Diêm cứ thế cho qua.

“Kế tiếp phải gặp ai?” Thái Diêm lên tinh thần, hỏi.

“Diêu Phục.” Phùng Đạc đáp, “Bây giờ chúng ta đã có Tạ Hựu và Hàn Tân chống lưng, phải đến gặp Diêu Phục.”

—o0o—

“Kế tiếp phải gặp ai?” Trên đường về Mục phủ, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc suy nghĩ một lát, đáp, “Giờ chúng ta đã có Tạ Hựu, đến gặp Diêu Phục thôi.”

Diêu Phục chưa biết Lý Diễn Thu còn sống, tuy Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn nghĩ ác với người khác, nhưng trong mắt Diêu Phục thì Lý Diễn Thu đã chết, nếu ông ta không lên tiếng thì chẳng còn ai chứng minh thân phận cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

Ông ta ủng hộ ai thì người đó sẽ lên làm Hoàng đế, Lý Diễn Thu có nói, năm xưa, Triệu Khuê dời đô về Tây Xuyên cũng vì kiêng dè Hoài Âm hầu Diêu Phục. Hoài Âm hầu ngoài mặt hòa nhã dễ gần, nhưng chắc chắn ông ta không hề đơn giản.

Sớm muộn rồi Lý gia cũng sẽ diệt trừ Diêu Phục, hoàn thành bước tập quyền trung ương. Diêu Phục cũng biết, nên phải xem hai bên lấy gì ra để giao dịch.

Hiện giờ, Giang Châu là bàn cờ khổng lồ, hắn đang giao đấu với Thái Diêm. Thái Diêm nắm giữ gần như toàn bộ lợi thế, còn Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ có tứ đại thích khách, nay thì có thêm Tạ Hựu.

“Đã nói như sư phụ dạy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Hắn nói sao?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Hắn không bất ngờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi quỳ trước bàn trà, nói, “Hay đúng hơn là ta không thấy hắn bất ngờ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Tạ Hựu rất giỏi mưu tính, cũng không thường thể hiện cảm xúc. Ngày bệ hạ băng hà, hắn còn chẳng buồn nhỏ một giọt nước mắt, đến giả vờ cũng lười.”

“Hồi nãy hắn còn suýt giết ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Chỉ thử con thôi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Hắn còn nói gì nữa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Hắn nói có thể bóp chết ta bất cứ lúc nào, bảo ta coi chừng. Ta nói giờ có bắt giam cũng không…”

Mục Khoáng Đạt xua tay, lão không quan tâm Đoàn Lĩnh làm gì để sống sót quay về, tên đồ đệ này số đỏ như son, về từ cõi chết không biết bao nhiêu lần, bản lĩnh giả ngu thì chẳng ai sánh bằng, nhìn như trung thành nhưng thật ra gió chiều nào hắn theo chiều đó. Không chừng ngày nào đó lão sập bẫy chầu trời mà thằng nhóc này vẫn bình yên sống phơi phới.

“Cuối cùng hắn thả ta về.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nói ta có công cứu giá nên tha mạng, kêu ta mau rời Giang Châu về Nghiệp Thành, bằng không, nếu gặp họa thì hắn sẽ không cứu ta.”

“Đúng là hắn biết cả rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

“Chắc chắn là biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Sau khi về triều, Lý Diễn Thu không thể không cho Tạ Hựu biết mình bị ám sát dưới núi Định Quân, có thể Tạ Hựu đã nhận lệnh đối phó với Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhưng chưa hành động ngay vì không đủ bằng chứng, hoặc cũng có thể do chưa đến đúng thời điểm.

“Không sao.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chúng ta đã đạt được mục đích, ta sẽ mời hắn đến dự tiệc Trung thu.”

“Tiệc gì?”

Tuy đã nhận tin từ Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn giả vờ ngạc nhiên.

“Xuống nghỉ đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Có việc gì ta sẽ căn dặn sau.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc lui xuống, Mục phủ bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho tiệc Trung thu.

Thấm thoắt đã gần đến Trung thu, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết có nên đến chỗ Lý Diễn Thu hay không, có lẽ Tứ thúc sẽ uống rượu một mình trong sân nhỉ?


	209. Chương 209: Thân nhất

Về phòng, Vũ Độc cởi áo, băng vải quấn quanh ngực và vai đã thấm máu.

“Hỏng rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vết thương của huynh chưa lành.”

“Không sao.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bôi ít thuốc là ổn mà.”

Mũi tên của thích khách có tẩm độc, Vũ Độc thì luôn mang theo thuốc giải, mấy ngày qua độc tính đang được thanh lọc, Đoàn Lĩnh sai người trong Mục phủ đi mua dược liệu chế thêm thuốc giải nhưng các hiệu thuốc trong thành đã hết bán các vị thuốc ấy.

Nghĩ bằng đầu gối cũng biết do Thái Diêm giở trò, may mà trong nhà còn kha khá dược liệu, Đoàn Lĩnh đi chế thuốc, bôi cho Vũ Độc.

“Sắp lành rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng lo.”

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mấy ngày nay bôn ba, vết thương không khép miệng được, không cho uống rượu, sinh hoạt vợ chồng nữa.”

“Ừ.” Ánh mắt Vũ Độc đượm ý cười, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh không được xảy ra bất trắc gì đâu đấy.”

“Công lực hồi phục năm, sáu phần rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đánh nhau không thành vấn đề.”

“Đánh xong thì thương tích nặng thêm nữa.” Đoàn Lĩnh dặn, “Không được hở xíu là đụng đao rút kiếm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hôn má Vũ Độc, vô cùng áy náy, Vũ Độc vốn mang thương tích, từ khi về Giang Châu còn phải theo hắn chạy ngược chạy xuôi, thời tiết nóng, vết thương không lành nhanh được, phải nên để y tĩnh dưỡng.

“Vương Sơn!” Mục Khánh hớn hở chạy vào, Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo cho Vũ Độc, bảo y nằm nghỉ.

“Về rồi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong sân.

“Vũ Độc bị sao thế?” Mục Khánh ló đầu nhìn vào, thấy Vũ Độc nằm trên sạp.

Đoàn Lĩnh ra dấu không sao, y chỉ ngủ trưa thôi, đi song song với Mục Khánh, hỏi, “Về rồi bận quá, không có thời gian nói chuyện, vào làm Kinh Sử Quán có gì vui không?”

Trên danh nghĩa, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn là sư huynh của Mục Khánh, Hoàng Kiên lớn nhất, hễ bận thì Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ giao con trai cho Hoàng Kiên trông coi. Hoàng Kiên tính tình nghiêm túc, cũng không năng động như Đoàn Lĩnh, hễ nghe Hoàng Kiên dạy bảo là Mục Khánh lại nhớ đến Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Chán thấy mồ.” Mục Khánh nói, “Mỗi lần vô đó là muốn ngủ, vừa hay không có ai trông nên ta trốn về sớm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh vào từ cửa sau Mục phủ, ngồi dưới hành lang. Mục Khánh sai người bày trà, Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Lớn vầy rồi còn phải nhờ người khác trông, không có ai trông thì chẳng biết ngươi sống làm sao nữa.”

“Sao ngươi cũng nói y chang Hoàng Kiên vậy.” Mục Khánh dở khóc dở cười, bắt chước cách châm trà của Mục Khoáng Đạt, hai người ngồi uống trà dưới hành lang.

Nhìn động tác châm trà của Mục Khánh, Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng thấy kỳ lạ. Trẻ con thường nhiễm thói quen của những người ở chung sớm chiều, trước kia Mục Khánh không uống trà, chỉ uống nước mật ong, nhưng dần dần cũng bắt đầu thích loay hoay với trà cụ giống Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Vậy hắn cũng sẽ dần dần giống Lý Tiệm Hồng đúng không nhỉ?

“Gặp cha ngươi chưa?” Dù Đoàn Lĩnh biết Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ không tiết lộ bí mật với Mục Khánh nhưng vẫn muốn khai thác thông tin từ hắn.

“Cha vào cung nữa rồi.” Mục Khánh ra vẻ thần bí, nói, “Vương Sơn, cho ngươi biết bí mật nè, tiểu cô có thai rồi, ta sắp có em trai rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra, “Em trai?”

“Em họ.” Mục Khánh nói, “Bệ hạ lúc còn sống để lại đó.”

Người nói vô tâm người nghe hữu ý, suýt chút nữa Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng Mục Khánh đã biết chuyện “cha” và “cô” mình ăn nằm với nhau, nhưng Mục Khoáng Đạt không phải cha ruột của Mục Khánh, có lén lút làm bậy thì cũng là chuyện của người khác, không cần phải ngại. Tại sao đến giờ Mục Khánh vẫn chẳng hay biết gì nhỉ… ngẫm lại mới thấy chuyện này đã rối tinh rối mù ngay từ đầu.

“Sao ngươi biết đó là em trai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Biết đâu là Công chúa?”

“Ta đoán là em trai.” Mục Khánh nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, hỏi, “Dạo này có ai đến phủ không?”

“Không.” Mục Khánh nói, “Từ sau đêm giao thừa thì không có khách nào đến cả, Vương Sơn, nhiều khi ta thấy sợ.”

“Sợ gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh thuận miệng hỏi.

Mục Khánh thở dài, “Từ đầu năm nay, bệ hạ không còn đối xử với cha ta như xưa nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình, quả nhiên Mục Khánh vẫn cảm nhận được. Mục Khánh xưa nay vô tư, tính tình trẻ con nhưng không có nghĩa hắn ngu ngốc, gì cũng không biết. Hắn có thể nhìn ra quan điểm của triều đình, nghe được lời bàn tán trong Kinh Sử Quán, cũng như nhận thấy thái độ của các đại thần với Mục gia.

“Không có đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh an ủi, “Ngươi cả nghĩ thôi.”

Mục Khánh hỏi, “Không biết Xương Lưu Quân đi đâu, ngươi về cũng vì việc này đúng không?”

“Không phải.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Mục Khánh nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt mang vẻ cầu xin mà bản thân hắn không nhận ra, hỏi, “Vương Sơn, có phải nhà mình gặp rắc rối rồi không?”

“Làm gì có.” Đoàn Lĩnh cau mày, “Sao lại nghĩ vậy?”

“Ba tháng trước, ta nghe các sư huynh trong Kinh Sử Quán nói nhà mình sắp tàn rồi.” Mục Khánh nói, “Ngươi đến Hà Bắc, Hoàng Kiên đi tuần thuế, Giang Châu chẳng còn ai là người phe mình cả.”

“Chẳng phải ta đã về đây sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hoàng sư huynh chắc cũng sắp về rồi.”

“Nhưng nếu bệ hạ đã bất mãn với Mục gia…” Mục Khánh nói, “Thì làm sao tiểu cô mang thai được chứ? Trước kia họ nói bệ hạ… không con nối dõi, ắt là không thể có con được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đờ người, tim đập dồn, không thở nổi.

Mục Khánh rất thông minh, hỏi xong rồi xụ mặt, không nói gì thêm.

“Còn ai khác biết Thái hậu có thai không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Mục Khánh lắc đầu, đáp, “Chỉ có Thái y và cha biết, cha dặn ta không được kể với ai hết.”

Lý Diễn Thu đã biết từ lâu, không gì có thể qua mắt y.

Rốt cuộc đứa nhỏ trong bụng Mục Cẩm Chi là con ai, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không dám hỏi nhiều.

“Ngươi sẽ không sao đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh dỗ dành.

“May là ngươi về rồi.” Mục Khánh cười.

Xem ra, trong nửa năm qua, tình hình Mục gia đã biến chuyển quá nhiều, Mục Khoáng Đạt không thể không cúi đầu cụp đuôi, cả triều đình đang chờ xem gia tộc này sụp đổ. Mục gia hô mưa gọi gió khắp Đại Trần gần hai mươi năm, nay vận số đã cạn.

Không ngờ Mục Khoáng Đạt lại trở mình vùng lên ngay thời khắc cuối cùng, thế nên đám Tô Phiệt mới sốt sắng đến thế.

Đoàn Lĩnh an ủi vài câu, chợt cảm giác được điều gì, vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy một người đàn ông che mặt, mặc áo đen đứng ngoài cửa nhìn hai người họ.

Không biết gã đến từ khi nào, đứng đó bao lâu, lúc thấy Mục Khánh thì đôi mắt nheo lại như đang cười.

“Xương Lưu Quân!” Mục Khánh kinh ngạc, chạy ào đến chỗ Xương Lưu Quân.

Mục Khánh nhỏ con hơn Xương Lưu Quân rất nhiều, hắn lấy đà phóng lên lưng Xương Lưu Quân, mừng rỡ kêu tên gã.

“Về rồi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân gật đầu, tháo túi tiền đeo bên hông, ôm ngang Mục Khánh đến trước hành lang, nói với hắn, “Có mang đồ chơi về cho con này.”

Mục Khánh đột ngột giật khăn che mặt của Xương Lưu Quân, cười khanh khách. Xương Lưu Quân đỏ mặt, “Đừng nghịch.”

Xương Lưu Quân lấy khăn che mặt lại, Mục Khánh ôm gã, hỏi, “Người đi đâu vậy? Sao không viết thư về?”

“Chữ ta xấu.” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Có nhờ Vương thiếu gia nhắn cho con mà, hắn chưa nói à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, Mục Khánh híp mắt nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, thế mà lại giấu hắn, nhưng Xương Lưu Quân đã về nên thôi bỏ qua.

Xương Lưu Quân cột lại khăn che mặt, nhân lúc ấy, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn lướt qua gương mặt gã, đúng là khá giống Mục Khánh, nhất là khi cười, thần thái trong đôi mắt giống hệt, nhưng hình xăm Bạch Hổ quá bắt mắt nên hút hết chú ý.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ Xương Lưu Quân nói năm xưa gã cũng giấu tên họ rồi mới gia nhập Bạch Hổ Đường, có thể gã chọn xăm trên mặt và che mặt quanh năm vì không muốn bị ai nhận ra.

Xương Lưu Quân khi còn bé chắc cũng thanh tú như Mục Khánh.

“Phí tiên sinh đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Trong phòng gác cổng.” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Vũ Độc đâu?”

“Bị thương, đang nằm nghỉ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đến gặp Phí tiên sinh.”

Xương Lưu Quân gật đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh bèn đứng dậy, ra tiếp Phí Hoằng Đức, lúc đi còn nghe Xương Lưu Quân và Mục Khánh nói chuyện.

“Người từ đâu về vậy?” Mục Khánh hỏi, “Sao đi lâu thế?”

“Từ từ rồi kể với con.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Lần này về rồi không đi nữa.”

“Thật không?” Mục Khánh nói, “Người nói phải giữ lời đó, không cho đi đâu hết…”

“Hứa mà…”

Nghe thế, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại mùa xuân năm xưa ở Thượng Kinh, nước mắt lưng tròng, hắn đứng dựa tường một hồi mới bình tĩnh, không đến phòng gác cổng mà về với Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc đang nằm nghỉ, nghe tiếng động cũng không mở mắt, nằm nhích vào trong.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm chầm lấy y, Vũ Độc hỏi, “Sao vậy?”

“Không có gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn vào mắt Vũ Độc, hôn môi y, “Nhớ huynh, Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh đến rồi, ta ra gặp ông ấy.”

“Đi chung.” Vũ Độc đứng dậy, khoác áo, hỏi, “Xương Lưu Quân cũng về rồi hả?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, thực lực Mục phủ tăng mạnh, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã đủ sức đối đầu với Thái tử. Nhưng hai bên vẫn không biết Đoàn Lĩnh mới là người đang chờ thời cơ.

Phí Hoằng Đức đi đường xa mỏi mệt, đang ở Mục phủ nên không tiện nói nhiều với Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ nhắc chuyện dọc đường. Để tránh bị Mục Khoáng Đạt nghi ngờ họ thông đồng khẩu cung nên Đoàn Lĩnh không dẫn Phí Hoằng Đức vào, chỉ ngồi uống trà trong phòng gác cổng, chờ Mục Khoáng Đạt về.

Xế chiều, Mục Khoáng Đạt biết Phí Hoằng Đức đến bèn mở tiệc chiêu đãi. Hai người hàn huyên vài câu, Phí Hoằng Đức chủ động mở lời.

“Bao nhiêu năm qua, sư điệt vẫn thường nói chỉ người phương Nam mới có thể chấm dứt thời chiến loạn.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Ta bôn ba qua Liêu, Nguyên, Tây Lương nhiều năm, dần dần mới hiểu thâm ý của hắn.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt than thở, “Không ngờ mới chớp mắt đã qua chừng ấy năm, lời tiên sinh nói ngày xưa nay ứng nghiệm cả rồi, không sai chút nào, chỉ tiếc bọn ta tầm mắt thiển cận, không nhìn xa trông rộng được như tiên sinh.”

“Người trong cuộc khó nhìn thấu đại cục.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Khả năng Mục tướng có hạn mà vẫn lo được cho phương Nam nhiều năm như vậy đã là đáng nể lắm rồi.”


	210. Chương 210: Bạch Hổ

Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh ngồi một bên, Xương Lưu Quân và Vũ Độc ngồi sau lưng họ, mọi người yên lặng nghe Mục Khoáng Đạt cùng Phí Hoằng Đức đàm luận thế cuộc thiên hạ.

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng thấy quái lạ, hắn biết lúc ở nước Liêu, Phí Hoằng Đức đứng về phe Gia Luật Tông Chân, giúp y đối kháng với Hàn Duy Dung. Giờ về Giang Châu, không rõ ông ta nghĩ gì khi biết Hàn Duy Dung cấu kết với Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Chắc chắn Phí Hoằng Đức cũng đề phòng Mục Khoáng Đạt, ông ta ngao du qua các nước, biết rất nhiều bí mật nội bộ hoàng gia mà vẫn sống được đến bây giờ, ắt hẳn không hề đơn giản. Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ nếu hắn là Gia Luật Tông Chân, hắn sẽ không thả ông ta rời khỏi nước Liêu.

Không biết ông ta có đề phòng hắn hay không… Nghe Phí Hoằng Đức phân tích cục diện, Đoàn Lĩnh lại nghĩ đến chuyện khác, từ lần đầu gặp nhau đến giờ, Phí Hoằng Đức chưa khi nào e ngại hắn, ông ta không sợ hắn sẽ giết ông ta diệt khẩu à?

Dường như Phí Hoằng Đức hiểu rõ suy nghĩ từng người mình tiếp xúc, cũng biết họ sẽ làm gì.

“Trong năm năm tới hẳn là sẽ không có chiến tranh.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Theo cái nhìn của Mục tướng thì hiện đang là thời buổi rối ren, còn với suy nghĩ nông cạn của lão phu, bao năm gió tanh mưa máu sắp đi đến hồi kết rồi.”

“Ta cũng muốn có một kết thúc.” Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, “Sức người có hạn, lực bất tòng tâm.”

“Sắp kết thúc rồi.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Tình thế trông như bế tắc, nhưng thật ra vẫn có dấu hiệu hồi sinh. Kinh tế, dân sinh phương Nam đang trên đà khôi phục, hai nước Liêu – Trần đã có quan hệ giao bang ổn định. Bây giờ nước Trần cần nhất là thời gian.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm ngâm, từ tốn gật đầu, trước đó Đoàn Lĩnh báo với lão rằng Phí Hoằng Đức đã đoán được sơ lược, dù sao thì lần điều binh Nghiệp Thành và Lý Diễn Thu xuất hiện cũng gây tiếng vang quá lớn, không thể nào qua mắt người thông minh như ông ta.

Nhưng để tránh miệng lưỡi thế gian nên Mục Khoáng Đạt không nói rõ với Phí Hoằng Đức, trong suy nghĩ của Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhất định là Phí Hoằng Đức bảo Đoàn Lĩnh đến cứu giá, đánh cuộc một phen. Sau khi nghe tin Lý Diễn Thu qua đời, không chừng cũng là Phí Hoằng Đức chỉ điểm cho đồ đệ của lão về xin nương nhờ tướng phủ.

“Mời tiên sinh tạm dừng chân lại phủ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chờ đưa tang bệ hạ xong rồi tính sau.”

Phí Hoằng Đức khách sáo mấy câu, Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn ông ta về phòng nghỉ, Xương Lưu Quân ở lại để Mục Khoáng Đạt tra khảo.

“Dọc đường tiên sinh đã nói gì với gã?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nói những việc nên nói.” Phí Hoằng Đức đáp, “Tình hình hiện tại cực kỳ nguy hiểm, con phải hết sức cẩn thận.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói cực nhỏ, “Còn sống.”

Phí Hoằng Đức ngẩn ra, suy nghĩ một chốc rồi vuốt râu cười, gật đầu, đã đoán được phần nào kế hoạch của Lý Diễn Thu. Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn tiết lộ nhưng hắn cần Phí Hoằng Đức giúp đỡ, nếu giấu ông ta, khiến ông ta phán đoán sai thì nguy to.

“Sau khi con đi, Gia Luật bệ hạ có gửi thư, báo rằng ngày hai mươi hai tháng tám…” Phí Hoằng Đức thấp giọng nói, “Sứ giả các nước sẽ đến Giang Châu chia buồn. Đến lúc đó, Liêu và Tây Lương sẽ âm thầm hỗ trợ con, chỉ không biết người Nguyên có đến hay không.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, chắc là Gia Luật Tông Chân phái người đến làm chứng cho hắn.

“Đa tạ tiên sinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Lần này sẽ quyết định thắng thua đấy.” Phí Hoằng Đức hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh vội trả lễ.

Đến canh ba Xương Lưu Quân mới ra khỏi thư phòng Mục Khoáng Đạt, gã đứng lặng một lát rồi đi tìm Mục Khánh. Mục Khoáng Đạt gọi quản gia, sai người hầu chuẩn bị cho tiệc Trung thu.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ hẳn là Xương Lưu Quân cũng vượt qua vòng tra khảo rồi, bèn về phòng ngủ, không nhịn được nhớ đến Lý Diễn Thu.

Có ai gõ nhẹ vào cửa sổ, Vũ Độc ra mở cửa, là Trịnh Ngạn mặc áo quần đen.

Đoàn Lĩnh làm dấu im lặng, bảo Trịnh Ngạn đừng lên tiếng. Trịnh Ngạn chỉ bên ngoài, ra hiệu hai người đi với hắn, Vũ Độc ôm ngang Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy qua cửa sổ.

Trăng thu Giang Châu sáng như gương, Vũ Độc vượt nóc băng tường, chạy trên mái nhà, nhảy vào sân ẩn cư của Lý Diễn Thu. Vừa đáp đất đã thấy Lý Diễn Thu khoác áo trắng, ngồi uống trà, ăn bánh hoa quế, ngắm trăng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con tưởng Tứ thúc có chuyện gì.”

“Có chuyện gì đâu.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhớ con thôi, ngồi đi, ăn tối chưa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi đối diện Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu đưa bánh hoa quế cho hắn. Đoàn Lĩnh uống trà ăn bánh, kể cặn kẽ mọi việc cho Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu im lặng nghe.

“Con đoán lão muốn vạch trần thân phận Thái Diêm trong bữa tiệc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Con thấy Tứ thúc có nên ra mặt không?” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cứ nói đó là mưu kế của ta.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Giờ chưa phải lúc thích hợp, con muốn tìm bằng chứng kết tội Mục Khoáng Đạt thông đồng với Hàn Tân.”

“Quá mạo hiểm.” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Con tính tìm thế nào?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ hồi ở Tây Xuyên, Thư Các tướng phủ có rất nhiều kệ đựng tấu chương, chắc chắn sẽ có ngăn bí mật chứa thư từ và danh sách như ở phủ Biên Lệnh Bạch vậy.

Thời điểm tốt nhất để ra tay là đêm Trung thu, vì lúc ấy Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ dồn hết tâm trí ứng phó với Thái Diêm, làm gì còn thời gian để ý Đoàn Lĩnh lẻn đi trộm thư.

Đoàn Lĩnh thuật lại kế hoạch với Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu đăm chiêu một hồi, trên bờ tường có tiếng động, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc cảnh giác bật dậy.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp phóng qua tường, đáp xuống sân, lùi về sau nửa bước, quỳ một gối, hành lễ với Lý Diễn Thu và Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đứng lên đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, tiếp tục thảo luận với Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Con không thấy thiệp mời.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lão giấu con, cũng không cho con biết chi tiết nào hết.”

“Lão đã sắp đặt từ lâu rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhưng bất luận thế nào, qua Trung thu, chỉ còn bảy ngày nữa là đến hai mươi hai, vấn đề là không rõ Mục Khoáng Đạt có dự định gì…”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn không nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, thầm đoán tại sao gã lại đến đây, nhưng Lý Diễn Thu không đề cập đến. Chưa nói xong, lại thêm một người nữa phóng qua tường, là Xương Lưu Quân.

Xương Lưu Quân vừa đến, mọi người im lặng, Đoàn Lĩnh kinh ngạc, “Xương Lưu Quân?!”

Xương Lưu Quân quỳ xuống, Lý Diễn Thu nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta bảo Trịnh Ngạn gọi gã đến. Xương Lưu Quân, ngươi có biết tội của ngươi không?”

“Thần biết tội.” Xương Lưu Quân căng thẳng đáp.

“Nhờ Thái tử cầu xin cho ngươi…” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nên có thể miễn tội chết, nhưng vẫn phải chịu phạt, xong chuyện này rồi tính sổ với ngươi.”

Xương Lưu Quân trút được gánh nặng, run giọng nói, “Đa tạ bệ hạ tha chết.”

“Ngoài ra…” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thái tử đã nói với trẫm chuyện của ngươi, tương lai thế nào thì phải xem biểu hiện của ngươi.”

“Thần quyết không hai lòng!” Xương Lưu Quân quỳ rạp xuống, dập đầu lạy, “Bảo vệ bệ hạ chu toàn!”

“Không phải trẫm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Bảo vệ Thái tử kìa, Nhược Nhi cầu xin cho ngươi, dĩ nhiên hắn sẽ gánh trách nhiệm thay ngươi.”

“Đứng dậy đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Từ bây giờ, lệnh của Vũ Độc chính là lệnh của trẫm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cũng là lệnh của tiên đế. Dù vẫn chưa biết tung tích Trấn Sơn Hà, Vũ Độc tay không có kiếm nhưng hơn hẳn có kiếm, y đại diện cho tiên đế bảo vệ Thái tử, tạm thời y sẽ là thủ lĩnh của các ngươi.”

Vũ Độc ngớ người, nhìn ba thích khách còn lại.

Nếu là bình thường, có thể họ sẽ chần chừ, nhưng đêm nay do Lý Diễn Thu ra lệnh, mọi người đành phải khom lưng vâng dạ.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, hoàng tộc có vật làm tin của hoàng tộc, giang hồ có vật làm tin của giang hồ. Trên thực tế, người nắm giữ Trấn Sơn Hà cũng phải là một trong bốn thích khách, chẳng qua Lý Diễn Thu muốn họ tỏ rõ thái độ trung thành.

Bảo trung thành với Đoàn Lĩnh thì chẳng ai dị nghị, nhưng bảo trung thành với Vũ Độc thì mọi người không phục. Nhưng đang thời kỳ đặc biệt, bắt buộc phải có người nhận vị trí này, chỉ có Vũ Độc đủ khả năng đảm nhiệm.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Đêm Trung thu, chỉ cần lấy được bằng chứng Mục Khoáng Đạt cấu kết với Hàn Tân, Trịnh Ngạn sẽ báo cho Tạ Hựu phong tỏa toàn thành Giang Châu. Vũ Độc ám sát Hàn Tân, bắt giam Mục Khoáng Đạt. Trẫm và Nhược Nhi sẽ đích thân giải quyết Thái tử giả.”

Mọi người gật đầu thưa “vâng”.

Lý Diễn Thu nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nếu không lấy được thư cũng đừng miễn cưỡng, ta có cách khác.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, suy nghĩ một hồi, nói với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Trịnh Ngạn và Xương Lưu Quân, “Mọi người họp mặt trước tiệc Trung thu một ngày để thống nhất hành động.”

Sau đó mạnh ai nấy về, Vũ Độc đưa Đoàn Lĩnh về Mục phủ theo đường cũ.

“Lần này huynh chính thức thành thủ lĩnh Bạch Hổ Đường rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nắm tay Vũ Độc, cười nói.

“Họ không phục ta.” Vũ Độc nói, nhìn nhà cửa ven đường, ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đi nào.”

Hai người phóng lên bờ tường, nhảy lên mái nhà, nằm tắm ánh trăng. Trăng bạc soi rọi nhân gian, Vũ Độc nằm sóng vai cùng Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Rồi sẽ ổn thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xong lần này, họ có phục hay không cũng chẳng quan trọng, ta đoán không ai muốn ở lại Giang Châu đâu.”

Có lẽ Xương Lưu Quân sẽ dẫn Mục Khánh đến đất khách quê người, Trịnh Ngạn về Hoài Âm, còn Lang Tuấn Hiệp…

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm thấy cuối cùng chỉ còn Vũ Độc ở lại bên cạnh mình. Duyên phận giữa hai người như ánh trăng trải khắp thiên hạ, có ở mọi nơi, còn duyên phận với người khác như mây bay lúc hợp lúc tan, chẳng biết trôi về đâu.

Hôm sau, Mục phủ treo đèn kết hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh không hề bước chân ra khỏi cửa, cũng không tiếp xúc nhiều với Phí Hoằng Đức kẻo Mục Khoáng Đạt nghi ngờ. Quản gia đến báo rằng Đoàn Lĩnh có chỗ trong bàn tiệc, ngồi bên tay phải của Mục Khoáng Đạt, đêm đó hắn có nhiệm vụ đón tiếp Thái tử.


	211. Chương 211: Khách đến

Thực đơn tiệc Trung thu được trình lên, Đoàn Lĩnh xem qua, thấy không có gì khác thường rồi ký tên, thầm nghĩ tối nay làm gì có ai còn tâm trạng dùng bữa, đấu nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán còn không kịp nữa là.

“Ngủ đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ngủ sớm, mai còn dự tiệc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ý Vũ Độc, đêm đó họ phải thừa cơ lục lọi tìm đồ, thế là ngủ sớm, đến trưa mai mới dậy. Hôm nay Giang Châu vẫn còn để tang Lý Diễn Thu, trong triều cũng cho các quan nghỉ một ngày theo lệ.

Mục Khánh kéo Đoàn Lĩnh ra đá cầu, hai người chơi đến chiều, lưng Đoàn Lĩnh ướt mồ hôi, chợt nhớ tới một chuyện, hỏi Mục Khánh, “Chồng thư gửi đến hồi Trung thu năm ngoái cất ở đâu vậy?”

“Để sau Thư Các ấy.” Mục Khánh hỏi, “Ngươi muốn tìm hả?”

“Ta nhớ trong đó có một lá thư.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Là thư mà Vũ Độc mang từ Đồng Quan về cho Mục tướng…”

“Mật thư hả?” Mục Khánh nói, “Nếu là mật thư thì giao cho Trường Sính tiên sinh cất rồi.”

“Có mang đến Giang Châu không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chắc là có.” Mục Khánh nói, “Lúc dọn nhà, ta thấy họ khiêng một cái rương lớn vào Thư Các, mà ngươi tìm mật thư làm gì?”

“Cũng chẳng có gì.” Đoàn Lĩnh ra vẻ như chỉ muốn hỏi vu vơ, “Tự dưng nhớ ta còn ít tiền ở Đồng Quan, định sai người đi lấy về.”

“Thư Các bừa bộn lắm.” Mục Khánh nói, “Chất toàn án kiện cũ thôi, không tìm được đâu, ăn tiệc xong ta tìm với ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, “Đừng cho cha ngươi biết, ta muốn để dành xài.”

Mục Khánh gật đầu, tôi tớ đến báo hai vị thiếu gia chuẩn bị vào tiệc, Đoàn Lĩnh đến vườn hoa.

Bàn trà xếp thành hàng ngang trong vườn, ghế chủ vốn dành cho vua để trống, bàn kế bên là chỗ của Thái Diêm, ghế phía sau Thái Diêm là cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Thẻ gỗ để trên bàn đầu tiên bên trái khắc chữ _Tạ_ , các bàn tiếp theo là _Tô_ , _Hàn_ , _Trình_. Bàn đầu tiên bên phải là chỗ của Mục Khoáng Đạt, kế đến là bàn của Hoàng Kiên, Đoàn Lĩnh, Mục Khánh.

Đám người Thái Diêm vẫn chưa đến, áo Đoàn Lĩnh ướt sũng mồ hôi, bèn ngồi hóng gió, người hầu dâng trà, lát sau Vũ Độc đến ngồi sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Huynh qua ngồi kế Mục tướng đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng nói.

Dù sao thì hắn và Vũ Độc cũng là Thái thú và Hiệu úy, chức quan ngang nhau, Mục Khoáng Đạt xếp chỗ như vậy, ắt là muốn Đoàn Lĩnh chính thức ra mắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh là Thái thú Nghiệp Thành, về kinh rồi không đến bộ Lễ báo danh mà xuất hiện trong Mục phủ, vậy là không đúng quy định, nhưng chắc chắn Mục Khoáng Đạt có cách giải quyết, Đoàn Lĩnh không việc gì phải lo.

Đối diện hắn là Hàn Tân, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa gặp mặt gã lần nào, lát nữa phải tranh thủ ngắm cho kỹ.

Quản gia đến nói nhỏ mấy câu với Vũ Độc, Mục Khoáng Đạt có việc căn dặn, Vũ Độc đi gặp Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Gió thu thoảng qua vườn, nắng chiều phủ vàng sân, người đến đầu tiên là Trịnh Ngạn, lúc Trịnh Ngạn bước vào, tôi tớ lũ lượt khom lưng mời Trịnh Ngạn vào chỗ, Trịnh Ngạn xua tay bảo không cần đi theo.

“Không ngờ Trịnh đại nhân đến sớm thế.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Vương đại nhân còn đến trước nữa kìa.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, hai người nhìn nhau cười.

Tuy chỉ là tiệc Trung thu của Mục phủ nhưng cung cách dựa theo tiệc hoàng cung, vì chưa hết thời gian để tang Lý Diễn Thu nên mới đổi địa điểm sang tướng phủ. Trịnh Ngạn đến sớm để kiểm tra nguyên liệu nấu ăn và an ninh, bốn bề vắng lặng, Trịnh Ngạn qua ngồi kế Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Diêu hầu không đến à?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấp giọng hỏi.

“Đến chứ.” Trịnh Ngạn nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ngồi kế Thái tử.”

“Tứ thúc đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Không còn ai ở lại với người sao?”

“Đêm nay mọi người tập trung ở đây hết rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu, có Tử Phong và tên ngốc kia ở cùng ngài, hai người họ võ công cao lắm, đừng lo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn lo ngay ngáy, hỏi, “Người có nói gì không?”

“Nhắn ngài xong việc rồi đến ngắm trăng cùng bệ hạ.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, chống đầu gối đứng dậy, nhìn một vòng, dừng mắt ngay lối vào vườn hoa.

“Tới sớm thế?” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

Vừa dứt lời đã thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện ngoài vườn, gã mặc áo võ xanh đen, anh tuấn ngời ngời.

Gã ngập ngừng đứng ngoài vườn, như đang lưỡng lự, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vào đi.”

Bấy giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp mới vào, trong vườn vắng hoe, Lang Tuấn Hiệp kiểm tra từng vị trí rồi về ngồi bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh. Tôi tớ vào thắp đèn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp điều chỉnh hướng đèn lồng trên đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, không để ánh đèn chiếu vào mặt hắn.

“Điện hạ đi chưa?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi.

“Hắn rời cung với Diêu hầu.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Một nén nhang nữa là đến.”

Có tiếng bước chân, Xương Lưu Quân và Vũ Độc băng qua hành lang, vào vườn hoa. Bốn người đứng chung một chỗ, không nói tiếng nào, hơi mất tự nhiên.

Xương Lưu Quân liếc Trịnh Ngạn rồi liếc Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xương Lưu Quân về rồi, mong mọi người cho qua hiềm khích trước kia. Xem như nể mặt ta mà gạt bỏ ân oán, xong việc rồi các ngươi đánh gã cũng không muộn.”

Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Ta đâu phải người thù dai.”

“Mục tướng nói gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Vũ Độc.

“Hoàng Kiên bận nên đến trễ, bảo em chuẩn bị đón khách rồi đưa họ vào chỗ.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, đứng dậy, bốn thích khách theo sau Đoàn Lĩnh đến lối vào vườn hoa.

“Tạ tướng quân đến—”

Ánh trăng trải khắp sân vườn.

Hôm nay Tạ Hựu mặc trang phục quan võ, Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ hắn lại là vị khách đến đầu tiên, Tạ Hựu cũng ngạc nhiên, bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

“Mời Tạ tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Tạ Hựu, “Có vẻ ta đến sớm rồi.”

“Nào có.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mời ngồi.”

“Đón những vị khách khác đi.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Đừng để ý đến ta.”

“Hàn tướng quân đến—”

Đoàn Lĩnh hít vào một hơi, thấy một người đàn ông trung niên dẫn ba tên thuộc hạ vào sân. Người đàn ông mặc áo võ đỏ sậm viền đen, thêu họa tiết mây chỉ vàng đặc trưng của quân Chinh Bắc, kiểu dáng rất giống áo quan xanh đậm viền đen của Vũ Độc, khiến Đoàn Lĩnh vừa thấy đã có cảm giác thân thương.

“Các ngươi đi uống rượu đi.” Hàn Tân nói với các thuộc hạ.

“Hàn tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Trời đã tối, Hàn Tân quan sát diện mạo Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ngươi không phải Mục Khánh.”

“Tại hạ là Vương Sơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ra là ngươi!” Hàn Tân cười sang sảng, “Anh hùng xuất thiếu niên!”

Hàn Tân vỗ vai Đoàn Lĩnh, kể chuyện lúc trước, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra năm ngoái người Nguyên tiến đánh Nghiệp Thành, hắn đã viết thư nhờ Hàn Tân chặn đường viện binh và cắt đường lui của quân Nguyên. Chắc cũng vì Hàn Tân đã bắt tay với Mục Khoáng Đạt nên mới đồng ý nhanh như vậy.

“Tạ tướng quân!” Hàn Tân thấy Tạ Hựu, bèn đến chỗ hắn.

Tạ Hựu gật đầu, làm tư thế mời, hai người tán gẫu. Tạ Hựu liếc mắt ra hiệu với Đoàn Lĩnh là cứ để hắn giải quyết, Đoàn Lĩnh cứ lo làm việc.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa đi, Hàn Tân chợt nhớ ra điều gì.

“Sao có cảm giác là đã gặp Vương Sơn ở đâu rồi nhỉ.” Hàn Tân cười nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ra trước vườn hoa, không nhịn được quay đầu lại nhìn.

“Hàn Tân từng gặp mẹ con.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi phía sau Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói.

Hai người không nói lời thừa.

“Gã nhận ra ta rồi à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chắc là không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Nhận ra con thì đã không phản ứng như vậy.”

“Người của Nội Các đến.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Tô đại học sĩ đến—”

Thấy Đoàn Lĩnh, Tô Phiệt ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Vương Sơn? Về hồi nào thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Gấp rút lên đường, mới về hôm nay, không kịp đến bộ Lễ báo danh, sáng mai mới đi.”

Tô Phiệt hừ một tiếng, không nói gì, ý là coi trời bằng vung.

“Thái tử điện hạ đến—”

“Diêu hầu đến—”

Tiếng thông báo vang lên liên tục, người trong vườn nghe Thái Diêm đang trò chuyện với Diêu Phục, Thái Diêm còn đang cười.

“Trăng năm nay tròn hơn năm ngoái.” Thái Diêm nói, “Người ta nói người có buồn vui tan hợp…”

Diêu Phục và Thái Diêm dừng bước, Diêu Phục ra dấu bảo Thái Diêm nhìn đằng trước.

Thái Diêm chuyển mắt, đối mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người im lặng nhìn nhau.

“Người có buồn vui tan hợp, trăng có tròn khuyết tỏ mờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Không có gì là vẹn toàn cả.”

Thái Diêm, “…”

Gió đêm lồng lộng, vườn thu xơ xác, cả hai như quay về mùa thu ở Thượng Kinh năm ấy.

“Ngươi về rồi.” Thái Diêm nói.

“Nơi Nghiệp Thành xa xôi, nhận tin bệ hạ băng hà…” Giọng Đoàn Lĩnh thấm đẫm đau buồn nhưng không bi lụy, “Khóc mấy bận, cùng Vũ Độc ngày đêm lên đường về Giang Châu chịu tang, hôm nay mới đến.”

Phùng Đạc nói với Diêu Phục, “Đây là Vương Sơn Vương đại nhân, là Thám hoa lang của đợt thi năm nay, được bệ hạ bổ nhiệm làm Thái thú Hà Bắc.”

Diêu Phục mỉm cười, mắt híp lại thành đường chỉ, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mời điện hạ, mời Diêu hầu.”

Thái Diêm từng tưởng tượng vô số tình huống gặp lại Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng không ngờ lại chạm mặt ngay bữa tiệc Trung thu trong phủ của Mục Khoáng Đạt. Thật ra, từ khi Đoàn Lĩnh rời Giang Châu, hắn không còn sợ hãi như trước nữa, dường như “Vương Sơn” là một người hoàn toàn khác.

Hắn bắt đầu trốn tránh sự thật, thậm chí mong rằng Đoàn Lĩnh không bao giờ quay lại Giang Châu, dù nhận được tin Đoàn Lĩnh xuôi Nam, nhưng chưa trực tiếp đối mặt thì hắn sẽ không căng thẳng thế này.

Bây giờ đột nhiên gặp lại, Thái Diêm nhộn nhạo trong lòng, nỗi sợ lan ra đến từng tế bào.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến ngồi sau lưng Thái Diêm. Trịnh Ngạn đi cùng Diêu hầu. Đoàn Lĩnh xem danh sách, khách đã đến đông đủ, bèn sai người gọi Mục Khoáng Đạt, chuẩn bị mở tiệc.


	212. Chương 212: Mở tiệc

Mục Khánh đến, chào hỏi mọi người rồi ngồi kế bên Đoàn Lĩnh. Lát sau Hoàng Kiên hối hả đến xin lỗi khách khứa, Hoàng Kiên mới đúng là người vừa về hôm nay. Lúc thấy Đoàn Lĩnh, Hoàng Kiên vỗ vai hắn, ngồi vào vị trí bên trái Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Sau đó, Mục Khoáng Đạt mặt mày rạng rỡ bước vào, cười nói, “Đến trễ, để điện hạ và các vị đại nhân chờ lâu, tự phạt ba chén.”

“Mục tướng ngày càng to gan.” Hàn Tân cười nói, “Để bọn ta chờ cũng thôi, thế mà dám để điện hạ chờ lâu như vậy.”

Thái Diêm xua tay bảo không sao, mọi người bật cười. Mục Khoáng Đạt uống cạn ba chén rượu rồi mới vào chỗ, nói, “Có việc bận đột xuất nên tốn chút thời gian giải quyết, thứ tội.”

“Hử?” Hàn Tân cười hỏi, “Giải quyết việc gì thế?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt cười đáp, “Việc vặt ấy mà.”

“Thời gian qua Mục khanh vất vả quá.” Thái Diêm chủ động mời rượu, mọi người bèn nâng chén kính rượu Mục Khoáng Đạt. Mục Khoáng Đạt uống thêm chén nữa, để bụng rỗng uống rượu có lẽ lát nữa sẽ chóng mặt, lão gật đầu, không nói gì, tỳ nữ rót thêm rượu.

Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát Thái Diêm, phát hiện Thái Diêm thay đổi rất nhiều, không biết do vừa rồi bị hắn dọa sợ hay là dạo này âu lo phiền muộn mà trông rất tiều tụy, thậm chí lúc kính rượu cũng bồn chồn không yên. Có khi Đoàn Lĩnh hận không thể trả lời thay Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm toàn nói những việc không nên nói, thế nào cũng lòi đuôi. Các đại thần thì như hổ như sói, nếu họ thật sự muốn bắt lấy nhược điểm của Thái Diêm thì vơ đại cũng dính.

Ví dụ như lúc này, thân là Thái tử, đáng lẽ phải để quần thần kính rượu trước, sao Thái tử lại đi kính rượu Thừa tướng trước cơ chứ?

May mà có Phùng Đạc sau lưng nhắc nhở, Thái Diêm mới nhận ra mình làm sai, bèn hắng giọng, nói, “Thêm chén nữa.”

Tỳ nữ rót rượu, trên bàn mỗi người có hai chén rượu.

“Trên đường đến đây, ta có trò chuyện với Diêu hầu về Trung thu năm ngoái. Chợt nhớ hồi cha còn sống, đời lắm đổi thay, song chỉ mong cha sống lâu trăm tuổi.”

Tiếng bàn tán lắng xuống, ánh trăng huyền ảo, hoa quế thoảng hương.

“Thế mới có câu người có buồn vui tan hợp, trăng có tròn khuyết tỏ mờ.” Thái Diêm nói, “Chẳng có gì là vẹn toàn. Tháng bảy là vết thương lòng ta phải mang cả đời, cũng may có các khanh cùng ta vượt qua.”

Thái Diêm nâng chén, nói, “Có lẽ mệnh trời đã định số ta cô độc suốt đời.”

Nghe thế, Đoàn Lĩnh không nhịn được nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc mỉm cười, nâng chén với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Muôn nghìn câu nói gói gọn trong một ánh mắt, khoảnh khắc ấy, Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng thấy dù hắn trải bao sóng gió nhưng vẫn hạnh phúc hơn Thái Diêm nhiều lắm.

“Ngày này năm sau…” Thái Diêm nói, “Những mong vẫn có thể kính phụ hoàng và Tứ thúc trên trời một chén.”

Thái Diêm đổ rượu xuống đất, mọi người lần lượt làm theo.

“Điện hạ có đức Thuấn Nghiêu.*” Tô Phiệt cao giọng nói, “Nhất định sẽ giúp Đại Trần khôi phục ngày tháng huy hoàng.”

_*Chỉ vua Nghiêu và vua Thuấn, hai vị minh quân trong truyền thuyết cổ._

“Mong các khanh tiếp tục giúp đỡ ta.” Thái Diêm cười nói, “Chén thứ hai kính các vị.”

Mọi người nâng chén uống cạn, Thái Diêm nói, “Thật lòng biết ơn các tướng sĩ trấn thủ biên cương phía Bắc, năm ngoái nghe tin Hà Bắc thắng trận mà hả lòng hả dạ.”

Hàn Tân nói, “Cuối cùng Mục tướng cũng chịu giới thiệu học trò tâm đắc.”

Mọi người bật cười, Thái Diêm nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Nể tình ngươi liên tục lập nhiều chiến công hiển hách, ta sẽ không trách tội chém trước tâu sau, tự ý về kinh. Qua hai mươi hai, hãy quay về trông coi Hà Bắc giúp ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Thái Diêm đang cảnh cáo hắn đừng giở trò, đến nước này rồi mà Thái Diêm còn ôm ý định cầu hòa, hắn về Hà Bắc, mọi người bình an vô sự.

Việc này là bất khả thi, nếu Đoàn Lĩnh không có chỗ dựa, hắn sẽ không về, còn nếu đã về thì chắc chắn không chấp nhận điều kiện của Thái Diêm, loại ám chỉ của Thái Diêm quả là ngây thơ.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang thả hồn, Hoàng Kiên chọt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Thái Diêm đang chờ mình trả lời, bèn nói, “Tuân lệnh bệ hạ.”

Vốn nên gọi điện hạ, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ mọi việc sắp ngã ngũ, nịnh vài câu cho ngươi vui thôi.

Thái Diêm không biết lời này là thật hay giả, nhưng nghe vậy cũng phì cười, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu. Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng không sửa lưng, cười nói, “Vị này là Hàn tướng quân, con từng viết thư cho tướng quân đấy.”

“Vừa rồi có chào nhau.” Hàn Tân nói, “Vũ Độc và Vương Sơn thắng liên tiếp hai trận, đúng là đáng nể, bản tướng quân kính các ngươi một chén.”

“Tướng bên ngoài phải bảo vệ tổ quốc.” Tạ Hựu chợt nói, “Nhưng bị kiềm chế rất nhiều, khó cho các ngươi, bản tướng quân cũng mời các ngươi một chén, cầu cho biên cương Đại Trần vững như thành đồng, không bao giờ tái diễn nỗi nhục Thượng Tử.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc vén tay áo uống rượu, chú ý Thái Diêm đang thương lượng với Phùng Đạc, sau đó Thái Diêm cầm chén rượu, vẻ mặt muốn nói lại thôi, Đoàn Lĩnh đoán Thái Diêm muồn về cung, bèn nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, thầm nghĩ lão có sắp đặt gì?

Mục Khoáng Đạt nghiêng người dặn Xương Lưu Quân vài câu, Xương Lưu Quân đứng dậy đi báo với quản gia. Tim Đoàn Lĩnh đập như trống.

Lão định làm gì để đối phó Thái Diêm?

Lát sau, Diêu Phục lên tiếng.

“Vừa rồi điện hạ nói mình số kiếp cô độc.” Diêu Phục để chén rượu xuống, cười hề hề, “Ta thấy không đúng, điện hạ, đời là thế đấy, ông trời sẽ không để điện hạ một mình tiến bước đâu.”

“Đúng vậy.” Thái Diêm cảm khái, “Còn Ngũ cô và Diêu hầu nữa mà.”

“Không không.” Diêu Phục say ngà ngà, nói với các quan, “Bản hầu có một tin lành, muốn báo để mọi người cùng chung vui.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thót một cái, hắn đã đoán được Diêu Phục muốn nói gì, bèn nhìn Thái Diêm, chờ xem nét mặt Thái Diêm thay đổi. Mọi người cũng ngạc nhiên, đồng loạt nhìn Diêu Phục.

“Diêu hầu đừng nên thừa nước đục thả câu.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đây không phải chuyện nhỏ.”

Nghe thế, mọi người lập tức cảnh giác, Diêu Phục và Mục Khoáng Đạt biết chuyện gì đó nhưng không chịu hé răng à?

Diêu Phục nói, “Ba ngày trước, cung Thái Hòa báo rằng có người mơ thấy điềm lành, Công chúa đích thân đến bắt mạch cho Thái hậu, quả là có tin vui.”

“Thật không?” Thái Diêm xúc động, lắc đầu nói, “Không ngờ, không ngờ…”

Tạ Hựu nhíu mày, nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt. Vẻ mặt quan khách rất vi diệu, trông như muốn chúc mừng nhưng rồi không biết nên chúc mừng ai, không khí rất gượng gạo.

“Chúc mừng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hớn hở chúc mừng Thái Diêm, “Không biết là trai hay gái, nhưng bệ hạ sắp có em rồi.”

“Chúc mừng chúc mừng.” Bấy giờ mọi người mới hùa theo, Hàn Tân cũng hết sức bất ngờ, ôm quyền, không biết nên mừng cho Mục Khoáng Đạt hay mừng cho Thái Diêm.

Đứa trẻ trong bụng Mục Cẩm Chi đâu phải con của Thái Diêm, nếu Mục Cẩm Chi sinh Hoàng tử thì chẳng lẽ mừng Thái Diêm sắp bị cướp ngôi? Mà chúc mừng Mục Khoáng Đạt trước mặt Thái Diêm thì quá thất lễ, đành giả lả chắp tay cho xong.

Đoàn Lĩnh háo hức xem kịch, thưởng thức đủ sắc thái trên mặt Thái Diêm. Thái Diêm đứng ngồi không yên, nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Đến ta cũng không biết chuyện này.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Vừa biết ba ngày trước thôi, theo lý thì nên ban chiếu chỉ bố cáo thiên hạ, nhưng Diêu hầu không giấu được nên giành báo tin vui trước, nào nào, nãy giờ bụng rỗng mà uống năm chén rượu rồi, dùng món nóng nhé.”

Trong lúc nói chuyện, người hầu bưng thức ăn lên, đặt trước mặt mỗi người một bát sứ Thanh Hoa, trong bát là hoành thánh da mỏng nhiều nhân, rắc mè và đậu phộng, nước lèo nổi váng dầu, đáy bát độn dưa cải.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Mục Khoáng Đạt, “Mời điện hạ, mời các vị.”

Thái Diêm hồn vía lên mây nhấp ngụm nước lèo, Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngẩn nhìn bát hoành thánh, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhớ đêm gã đưa hắn rời khỏi Tầm Dương, gã từng mua cho hắn bát hoành thánh trong hẻm.

Dù đã nhiều năm trôi qua, hắn vẫn chưa khi nào quên bát hoành thánh năm đó, có đi khắp thế gian cũng chẳng bao giờ còn được nếm lại hương vị như ngày xưa nữa.

Trịnh Ngạn nấu nước lèo rất ngon, vỏ mỏng như giấy nhưng vẫn chưa đủ, nhân hoành thánh của Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán đều là tôm thịt tươi được lựa chọn kỹ lưỡng, song vẫn thiếu sự đặc thù. Bát hoành thánh ngày xưa chứa đựng rất nhiều ký ức, nhắc hắn nhớ về khoảng thời gian còn ở Đoàn gia nơi Tầm Dương, phải ôm bụng đói nhìn vệt nắng chiều phủ lên mình và một bóng người nhạt nhòa đứng chờ hắn cuối con hẻm.

Dáng hình người ấy vẫn mãi mông lung, nhưng đó là ánh sáng của đời hắn, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, là Lý Tiệm Hồng, là Vũ Độc.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa ăn một miếng thì mũi đã cay cay, suýt rơi lệ, hắn cũng đã hiểu ra Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn làm gì.

Các vị khách ôm tâm sự riêng, vẫn chưa hoàn hồn, Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Điện hạ và các vị đại nhân thấy hương vị hoành thánh như thế nào?”

“Không tệ.” Thái Diêm đáp, “Nước lèo ngon.”

Thái Diêm chỉ húp hai ngụm nước lèo, ăn một miếng hoành thánh rồi không đụng vào nữa. Diêu Phục nói, “Tay nghề sắp vượt mặt Trịnh Ngạn rồi.”

Hàn Tân nói, “Diêu hầu tự tin nhỉ, ngon thế mà chỉ là sắp vượt mặt thôi à.”

Diêu Phục là người sành ăn, nói, “Bàn về cách lựa chọn và chế biến nguyên liệu như gia vị, thịt, cá tôm, nước gừng, dưa cải, đậu phộng, hạt mè, nước lèo xương cá thì đúng là không bằng Trịnh Ngạn. Nhưng xét về cách canh lửa, cách cán bánh, bằm nhân thì có thể thấy người đầu bếp này đã đặt cả cái tâm vào nghề.”

“Có người sống cả đời chỉ vì để hoàn thành một công việc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thánh nhân nói trị nước lớn như làm cá nhỏ, có người dành cả đời để làm cá, trị nước cũng vậy. Ắt cũng có người nỗ lực cả đời để nấu ra một bát hoành thánh thế này.”

Mọi người đắc ý gật gù, câu Đoàn Lĩnh nói tuy là đạo lý rất phổ biến, những người ngồi đây đều biết nhưng chẳng ai thấy chán dù nghe đi nghe lại nhiều lần. Lời vàng ý bạc của người xưa luôn khiến đời sau kính phục.

“Thế nên, nếu xét về trình độ thì Trịnh Ngạn thua xa.” Diêu Phục nói.

Diêu Phục thoáng nghiêng đầu, Trịnh Ngạn gật đầu tiếp thu.


	213. Chương 213: Tiền Thất

Thái Diêm húp nước lèo, nhấp nhổm không yên. Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Ta còn chuẩn bị một bất ngờ nữa cho bữa tiệc hôm nay.”

“Còn nữa à?” Diêu Phục đã tung chiêu, không ngờ Mục Khoáng Đạt vẫn còn giấu nghề, nói, “Mục tướng đừng đùa chứ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Cũng chẳng có gì, chỉ là ta tìm được một vị cố nhân ấy mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Mục Khoáng Đạt rốt cuộc cũng ra đòn sát thủ.

“Cố nhân?” Thái Diêm cảm giác được tình hình không ổn, hắn không nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt mà nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng đầu, nhỏ giọng nói chuyện với Mục Khánh.

“Lát nữa ta với Vũ Độc rời tiệc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đi đâu?” Mục Khánh hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đến uống rượu với Phí Hoằng Đức tiên sinh, ngươi giúp ta việc này…”

Mục Khánh biết từ khi đến Giang Châu, Phí Hoằng Đức vẫn chưa được trò chuyện với Đoàn Lĩnh, thầm nghĩ có lẽ Đoàn Lĩnh muốn tránh hiềm nghi nên mới ít tiếp xúc với Phí Hoằng Đức. Nhưng hôm nay là Trung thu, dù gì cũng nên đến thăm ông ta.

Đúng lúc đó, Xương Lưu Quân đưa một ông lão vào vườn. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn lướt qua, đúng là Tiền Thất!

Quả nhiên Tiền Thất còn sống, sau khi được Xương Lưu Quân đưa về Giang Châu, Tiền Thất ở lại Mục phủ. Các quan đều đoán được ông ta có liên quan đến chuyện xưa của Thái tử.

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Mời qua đây.”

“Đâu rồi? Thằng bé ngươi nói đang ở đâu?” Tiền Thất không thấy đường, vươn tay lần mò.

Chuyện này xảy ra quá đột ngột, Thái Diêm còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Thái Diêm sắp rơi đài rồi.

“Điện hạ có nhận ra ông ấy không?” Mục Khoáng Đạt cười hỏi.

Thái Diêm bắt đầu hoảng, nhớ hồi ở Thượng Kinh, hắn chưa gặp ông ta bao giờ. Cả sảnh im phăng phắc, Phùng Đạc cười hỏi, “Là người quen cũ của điện hạ à? Mục tướng tìm ra ở đâu vậy?”

“Thành Lạc Nhạn.” Mục Khoáng Đạt đáp, “Chuyện đã quá lâu, ta nhọc công tìm khắp Thượng Kinh, Trung Kinh mà không thấy, cuối cùng tìm được ông ấy ở thành Lạc Nhạn.”

Thái Diêm đụng phải vấn đề nan giải, nên chối bỏ hay nhận bừa cho xong? Thái Diêm nhanh chóng ra quyết định, vờ như bừng tỉnh, nói, “Đây chẳng phải là…”

“Ngươi là ai?” Tiền Thất hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân đến ngồi sau lưng Mục Khoáng Đạt, nói, “Đây là ông lão bán hoành thánh trong ngõ hẻm Đoàn gia, Mục tướng biết điện hạ thích ăn hoành thánh nên cất công tìm ông ấy đưa về đây.”

Thái Diêm quay đầu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gật đầu, cười nói, “Đúng, đúng vậy.”

“Hoành thánh này là do ông ấy nấu đấy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt cười hỏi, “Điện hạ còn nhớ tên ông ấy không?”

Bàn tiệc yên ắng, Thái Diêm cười gượng, nói, “Năm xưa chiến loạn, trốn chạy nhiều năm nên không nhớ nổi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói tiếng nào.

“Ta là Thất Công đây.” Tiền Thất run giọng, “Là Tiền Thất Công đây, Đoàn Lĩnh, con còn nhớ ta không?”

Tiền Thất vươn tay nắm tay Thái Diêm, Thái Diêm bồn chồn bất an, miễn cưỡng cười, “Thất Công, đã lâu không gặp.”

Mọi người im lặng quan sát tình hình.

“Con có biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra vào hôm con đi không?” Tiền Thất hỏi.

“Ta chưa quay về lần nào.” Thái Diêm thở dài, “Đoàn gia thế nào rồi?”

“Đêm đó Đoàn gia bị cháy.” Tiền Thất nói, “Người Đoàn gia chết hết rồi, chẳng còn ai cả.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Thái Diêm, “…”

Thái Diêm không dám hỏi nhiều, sợ càng nói càng sai, Tiền Thất thở dài, Thái Diêm đành phải hỏi dò, “Ai làm?”

“Ta không biết.” Tiền Thất nói, “Họ nói con là con trai quan lớn, cha con đã đến đón con đi, cũng có người nói cha con biết Đoàn gia ngược đãi con nên đốt nhà họ. Bốn mươi bảy người Đoàn gia đã vùi thây trong biển lửa.”

“Tại sao?” Đoàn Lĩnh đột ngột hỏi.

Tiền Thất nghe tiếng Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh đã vỡ giọng, âm thanh không còn trong trẻo như khi còn bé. Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi Tiền Thất nhưng lại nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Trong những người ở đây, chỉ có Đoàn Lĩnh và Lang Tuấn Hiệp biết ai là kẻ giết cả nhà họ Đoàn.

Thủ phạm còn có thể là ai ngoài Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hắn nhớ đêm đó tuyết lớn mà quần áo Lang Tuấn Hiệp khô ráo như vừa được hong trên lửa, còn có mùi khét.

“Trước khi về triều, điện hạ mang họ Đoàn à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Mẹ ta họ Đoàn.” Thái Diêm nói với mọi người, “Sau khi từ biệt cha ở phương Bắc, mẹ về Tầm Dương rồi sinh ra ta. Sau đó nữa, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đến đón ta về Thượng Kinh gặp cha.”

Quan khách gật gù, Thái Diêm nói, “Thất Công vất vả bấy lâu, Phùng Đạc, ngươi thu xếp chỗ nghỉ cho Thất Công đi.”

Phùng Đạc hiểu ý, đến dẫn Tiền Thất đi, Tiền Thất chợt hỏi, “Đoàn Lĩnh, con có nhớ năm ấy con trèo tường, bị ngã gãy chân, Thất Công đã nắn xương cho con không?”

“Nhớ chứ.” Thái Diêm nắm tay Tiền Thất, nói, “Sau đó nằm liệt giường mấy ngày.”

“Đoàn gia không chịu chữa trị, cũng không mua thuốc cho con.” Tiền Thất nói, “Còn nhốt con trong phòng củi, ta còn tưởng con không sống nổi. May mà có nhóc con nhà họ Vương mua bánh nướng, lén tuồn vào phòng củi cho con, con mạng lớn, không để lại di chứng…”

“Đúng vậy.” Thái Diêm thổn thức.

“Đúng là nghiệp chướng.” Tiền Thất nói, “Cũng do Đoàn gia làm điều ác, hành hạ con, lúc mẹ con có thai cũng thường sai nha hoàn đến mua hoành thánh của ta…”

“Điện hạ mệt rồi.” Phùng Đạc càng nghe càng thấy không ổn, sợ Thái Diêm lỡ miệng, vội nói, “Tiệc tùng đến đây thôi, chờ điện hạ ổn định tâm trạng rồi từ từ ôn chuyện.”

“Ta về cung trước.” Thái Diêm nói, “Các khanh cứ tự nhiên.”

Nói rồi, Thái Diêm đứng dậy, gật đầu với mọi người. Phùng Đạc và Lang Tuấn Hiệp hộ tống Thái Diêm về. Trên bàn còn hơn nửa bát hoành thánh đã nguội.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh cũng đứng dậy đi, Mục Khoáng Đạt liếc nhìn, không hỏi nhiều, hẳn là hai người đi uống riêng, Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu nhìn theo.

“Đóng cửa vườn.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Các vị đại nhân, bản tướng có việc cần bàn bạc, Vũ Độc ở lại.”

Vũ Độc định đi theo Đoàn Lĩnh, nghe vậy đành phải ngồi lại.

“Vũ Độc, ngươi biết rõ chuyện này, kể lại tường tận đi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, nói, “Cho các vị đại nhân đây một câu trả lời, lúc Thái tử về triều, ngươi là người cuối cùng xác nhận thân phận hắn, bây giờ phát hiện có khúc mắc, cần phải tháo gỡ nút thắt này.”

Vũ Độc nhíu mày, suy nghĩ hồi lâu, biết Mục Khoáng Đạt không muốn tự đính chính, đúng là gian xảo.

“Thừa tướng.” Tô Phiệt không nhịn được, lên tiếng hỏi, “Ông có ý gì?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt không hé môi, cuộc thảo luận này từng diễn ra vào năm Thái tử về triều, bây giờ cũng có mặt những người từng tham dự, chỉ vắng mỗi Lý Diễn Thu.

“Năm đó Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đưa Thái tử về.” Tô Phiệt nói, “Có giấy khai sinh, có ngọc bội, cũng có bằng chứng Thái tử từng ở Thượng Kinh, không thể là giả được, đã nhận thì đừng xào đi nấu lại nữa.”

“Ấy là bệ hạ nhận.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Để áp chế miệng lưỡi thiên hạ, nhưng bản tướng cho rằng việc này còn uẩn khúc. Bệ hạ chấp nhận, song bao năm qua ta vẫn ôm nghi vấn, vừa rồi các vị cũng thấy mà. Ở đây có Hàn tướng quân, có Diêu hầu, nếu Tô đại nhân khăng khăng mình đúng, chứng cứ xác thực, nghĩ rằng bản tướng vô cớ gây sự thì cũng chẳng sao, mời về.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói thế, mọi người không thể phản bác.

Hàn Tân nói, “Thôi nghe Vũ Độc nói trước đã.”

“Vũ Độc, ngươi nói đi.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Lúc đó ngươi đã xác nhận thân phận Thái tử, giờ cũng là ngươi đòi lật lại án cũ, ngươi có biết tội này phải xử thế nào không?”

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm một lát, đáp, “Năm xưa, ngoại trừ Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, ta là người duy nhất từng gặp Thái tử, sau này ngẫm lại mới thấy có điểm khác thường. Nhưng trước bữa tiệc, Mục tướng không hề nhắc gì đến việc này.”

Vũ Độc liếc nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt, đêm nay Mục Khoáng Đạt chưa thương lượng với y đã vội lật lại án cũ. Ấy là chỗ thâm độc của Mục Khoáng Đạt, lão muốn việc này có tính chân thật, mà sự thật cũng đúng là vậy, nếu đối chiếu khẩu cung trước, trình bày rành mạch sẽ khiến mọi người nghĩ rằng lão dàn dựng.

“Khoan nói việc mười năm trước ta nhận lệnh Triệu Khuê ám sát Thái tử.” Vũ Độc nói, “Hãy bắt đầu từ mùa thu năm ngoái, ta và Vương Sơn đến Thượng Tử…”

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh đến khoảnh sân của Phí Hoằng Đức, thấy Phí Hoằng Đức đang ngắm trăng, dùng bữa một mình. Trước đó hắn đã nhắc sơ lược về Phí Hoằng Đức, nhưng ngại có mặt Mục Khoáng Đạt, Đoàn Lĩnh không tiện nói nhiều, giờ mới chính thức giới thiệu với Mục Khánh, “Ông ấy là sư thúc của Trường Sính tiên sinh.”

Mục Khánh dùng lễ con cháu vái chào Phí Hoằnh Đức, Phí Hoằng Đức cười nói, “Trông con quả là giống mẹ.”

“Ông gặp mẹ ta rồi à?” Mục Khánh hiếu kỳ.

“Năm xưa đến Tây Xuyên có gặp một lần, nào, uống rượu đi, hai con có lòng quá.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xuống, nghĩ đến âm mưu trong bữa tiệc, bèn nháy mắt với Phí Hoằng Đức, Phí Hoằng Đức gật đầu, rót rượu cho Mục Khánh, Mục Khánh uống cạn.

“Phí tiên sinh ở Giang Châu có quen chưa?” Mục Khánh hỏi.

“Ngày thu trời lạnh, không khí ẩm ướt.” Phí Hoằng Đức đáp, “Ngoại trừ đi lại hơi bất tiện thì không có vấn đề gì cả.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vờ như nhớ ra chuyện gì, nói, “Chỗ ta có thuốc xua lạnh, để ta về lấy cho Phí tiên sinh.”

Phí Hoằng Đức gật đầu, uống rượu tán gẫu với Mục Khánh. Đoàn Lĩnh rút lui thành công, vội vàng chạy qua hành lang uốn khúc, đến Thư Các ở phía Đông tướng phủ.


	214. Chương 214: Nghi ngờ

Đêm nay, Mục phủ được canh phòng nghiêm ngặt, toàn bộ tôi tớ tập trung ở bữa tiệc trong vườn hoa, bên hành lang phía Đông chẳng còn ai. Chuông gió kêu leng keng, hương hoa quế thoảng qua từ chốn xa xăm.

Đoàn Lĩnh không có tâm trạng ngắm cảnh, vội vàng chạy qua hành lang, lúc rẽ vào khúc ngoặt thì suýt tông trúng một người, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp!

Hai người chạm mặt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chưa kịp thay quần áo, hiển nhiên vừa quay lại sau khi đi cùng Thái Diêm. Đoàn Lĩnh lùi lại một bước, nếu bây giờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp giết hắn thì bao công sức sẽ thành dã tràng xe cát.

“Con làm gì ở đây?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

“Tìm đồ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn chưa biết kế hoạch của Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ im lặng nhìn hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi ngược lại, “Vậy tại sao ngươi quay lại?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Thái Diêm biết mình đã lộ nhược điểm, bàn bạc với Phùng Đạc trên xe rồi phái ta quay lại nghe lén xem Mục tướng và các quan nói gì. Vũ Độc vẫn còn ở vườn hoa à?”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng một hồi, nhận ra đây là cơ hội tuyệt vời để tuồn tin giả, nói, “Lát nữa ta chỉ ngươi về thì nên nói gì với hắn.”

“Ừ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, mắt đượm ý cười.

Hai người đứng nhìn nhau một lúc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến Tiền Thất, nhớ đêm gió tuyết mịt mù, nhớ bát hoành thánh năm nào, nhớ những người Đoàn gia đã chết…

“Tại sao ngươi giết hết người Đoàn gia?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta không giết hết Đoàn gia, chẳng phải con vẫn còn sống đó sao? Con có hận bọn họ không?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời Đoàn Lĩnh, còn nghiêm túc hỏi lại.

“Ngươi…”

Nếu là người khác hỏi, có lẽ Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ trả lời, nhưng là Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi thì hắn không muốn trả lời vấn đề này.

“Ta biết con không hận bọn họ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Tính cách con là vậy, ngay đến ta con cũng tha thứ được, con sẽ không hận người khác.”

“Ta tha thứ cho ngươi bao giờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lẳng lặng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Con không tha thứ cho ta, tức là lúc nào con cũng sẽ nhớ đến ta.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Tốt lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Thôi bỏ đi, ngươi dạy ta từ nhỏ đến lớn, ta nói không lại ngươi.”

Khoảnh khắc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy xót xa khôn cùng, hắn thật sự mong rằng Lang Tuấn Hiệp mãi ở bên mình. Đối với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hắn không có khao khát yêu thương và say đắm như với Vũ Độc, đó chỉ là thứ tình cảm ngưỡng mộ trên mức bình thường. Từng có lúc hắn chỉ cần trông thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp là sẽ yên lòng, không còn cô độc nữa.

Nhưng niềm tin đã tan thành mây khói, mãi mãi không thể quay về như xưa.

Mãi đến bây giờ, Đoàn Lĩnh mới nhận ra thế nào là tính cách trời sinh, ví dụ như bản thân hắn, từ nhỏ đã học được cách thản nhiên chấp nhận rất nhiều chuyện, chỉ có một người khiến hắn không tài nào bình tĩnh đối mặt, đó là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Ta không dạy con điều gì cả.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Nhìn xem, con đâu có học được gì từ ta.”

“Ngươi dạy ta thói dửng dưng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Dạy ta thờ ơ với yêu hận, thị phi, ngay lúc này ngươi vẫn mang dáng vẻ sao cũng được, lẽ nào ngươi không thật lòng quan tâm đến bất cứ thứ gì sao?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Chẳng phải con muốn tìm đồ à? Đứng đây lâu như vậy không sợ mất thời gian sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ ra nhiệm vụ, thở dài, nói, “Ngươi đi nghe lén đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bỏ qua Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chạy đến Thư Các, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay người đi theo Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Không đi nghe lén à?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi, không quay đầu lại.

“Không có hứng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp.

“Đừng theo ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, cứ theo sát Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng mặc kệ. Hai người đến Thư Các, trước cửa đã được bọc hàng rào có khóa.

“Tìm gì thế?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh không hé răng, phóng qua hàng rào. Lang Tuấn Hiệp đạp lan can, nhảy lên lầu hai. Hai người nhìn sang phía Tây, vườn hoa thắp đèn sáng trưng, người qua kẻ lại, chỉ không nghe được tiếng nói chuyện.

“Họ vẫn đang thảo luận.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta muốn tìm mấy lá thư làm bằng chứng.”

—o0o—

“Cuối cùng, Xương Lưu Quân đưa Tiền Thất xông ra khỏi thành Lạc Nhạn.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta và Vương Sơn hộ tống vua Liêu Gia Luật Tông Chân chạy bằng cổng khác. Xương Lưu Quân về Giang Châu, Vương Sơn và Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô lập lời thề giữa dòng Tầm Thủy, hẹn ba năm sau quyết phân thắng bại.”

Trong vườn, Vũ Độc bình thản kể lại rằng y cùng Đoàn Lĩnh chạy lên khe núi Hắc Sơn phía Bắc đốn cây, tình cờ gặp Trường Sính, sau đó tìm được Tiền Thất. Y chỉ lấp liếm việc Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện ra Tiền Thất, đổi thành họ hỏi thăm được tung tích ông ta từ lưu dân.

Đây là sự kiện chấn động, mất một lúc lâu mà mọi người vẫn chưa phản ứng kịp.

“Thế thì tại sao khi đó ngươi nhận lầm người?” Tạ Hựu trầm giọng hỏi.

“Ta nhận lệnh Triệu Khuê đến ám sát Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, tìm tung tích Thế tử của Bắc Lương Vương.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Trong trường học ở Thượng Kinh, ta phát hiện một thằng bé mang kẹo của người Tiên Ti. Tiên Ti đã diệt quốc từ lâu, chỉ có số ít di dân biết cách làm loại kẹo này, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục là một trong số đó.”

“Ta tưởng thằng bé đó là người được Ô Lạc Hầu Mục bảo vệ.” Vũ Độc nói, “Nên ra tay thăm dò, nhưng Ô Lạc Hầu Mục không quan tâm tính mạng thằng bé đó mà đổi chiêu đấu với ta. Sau này nghĩ lại, ta chỉ có thể giải thích rằng Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cạn tình bạc nghĩa, ngay cả Thế tử cũng dám vứt bỏ. Sau đó nữa, ta thấy việc này hoàn toàn không hợp lý…”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Cũng vì vậy nên ta mới nghi ngờ, các vị đại nhân và bệ hạ quá cố cũng đã nghe Vũ Độc kể rất nhiều lần rồi.”

Năm đó Vũ Độc đã tường thuật quá trình ám sát “Thái tử” không biết bao nhiêu lần, mọi người nghe nhiều đến mức thuộc nằm lòng.

“Thế thì chúng ta quay lại vấn đề đầu tiên.” Tô Phiệt hỏi, “Nếu tên kia là giả thì Thái tử thật đang ở đâu?”

Không ai lên tiếng, Vũ Độc nhìn Diêu Phục, Diêu Phục nheo mắt, lắc đầu rất nhẹ, ra hiệu y đừng nói gì cả, giờ chưa phải lúc thích hợp.

Hàn Tân nói, “Sau trận Thượng Kinh, trong thành quá loạn, quân đội không cứu kịp, không còn cách nào tìm được Thái tử.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chỉ có một trường hợp, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục không tìm thấy Thái tử thật nên mới mạo hiểm tìm người giả mạo.”

“Đừng kết luận nhanh như vậy.” Tô Phiệt hỏi, “Sao có thể dựa vào lời nói của một ông lão để xác định thật hay giả được chứ?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Trong lòng ta, vị điện hạ kia chưa bao giờ là thật, do năm đó bệ hạ ban lệnh cưỡng chế cấm triều đình nhắc lại chuyện này nên ta mới dằn xuống nghi ngờ, bây giờ lệnh cấm đã mất hiệu lực…”

Tạ Hựu hỏi, “Mục tướng có ý gì?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đáp, “Tạ tướng quân, Đại Trần ta trước nay tôn trọng quyền tự do ngôn luận, nói chuyện không phải kiêng dè, chưa có tiền lệ nào mà văn nhân bị khép tội khi thảo luận chính sự.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Có rất nhiều giả thiết, ta nghĩ thắc mắc đầu tiên của các vị là tên giả mạo có quan hệ gì với điện hạ thật, tại sao hắn trở về cùng Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, tại sao hắn biết những chuyện về tiên đế, dù sao đi nữa, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cũng có nói trước đó hai năm gã không làm việc bên tiên đế mà về phương Nam, các vị đại nhân cũng đã kiểm chứng rồi.”

Ai cũng biết năm Triệu Khuê tạo phản, Lý Tiệm Hồng phái Lang Tuấn Hiệp về Tây Xuyên, trong hai năm đó, “Thái tử” được Lý Tiệm Hồng chăm nom, học kiếm pháp Sơn Hà, cũng biết tường tận những việc xảy ra trong thời gian ấy, đó là bằng chứng thuyết phục nhất.

Dù sao thì cả nước chỉ có ba người biết kiếm pháp Sơn Hà, là Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Diễn Thu và Vũ Độc. Mà Vũ Độc học chưởng pháp chứ không phải kiếm pháp.

“Nếu chỉ nhìn thôi thì không thể nào học được kiếm pháp Sơn Hà.” Diêu Phục nói, “Biết kiếm pháp mà không hiểu tâm pháp thì chỉ có thể cầm kiếm múa may. Bất luận điện hạ là thật hay giả thì đúng là hắn đã được tiên đế đích thân chỉ dạy, vậy nên hắn mới biết phối hợp kiếm pháp với tâm pháp. Hắn theo tiên đế học kiếm nên biết rõ giọng điệu, tính cách của tiên đế, có gì lạ đâu.”

Tuy Diêu Phục không tỏ rõ thái độ, chỉ nói ra những điểm mình nghi ngờ nhưng lời nói có ý đào sâu vào thân phận Thái tử, còn láng máng để lộ nghi vấn.

Vũ Độc gật đầu, “Đúng vậy, không ngại thì chúng ta hãy đặt giả thiết hồi còn đi học, Thái tử thật có quen một người bạn, thân thiết như hình với bóng, thậm chí Ô Lạc Hầu Mục còn chia phần kẹo cho hắn. Sau đó hắn làm bạn luyện kiếm cho Thái tử, cùng theo học kiếm pháp Sơn Hà, vậy là mọi thứ đã có lời giải thích.”

“Chuyện này…” Tô Phiệt không biết đáp trả như thế nào, cau mày nói, “Vô lý! Nếu đã đoán ra sao không nói sớm?!”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Trước đó chưa tìm ra Tiền Thất, bản tướng không thể trình bày, các vị đã thấy phản ứng của điện hạ hôm nay rồi đấy, hỏi gì cũng không trả lời được, tức là hắn vẫn chưa thân đến mức để điện hạ thật kể hết thời thơ ấu. Năm ấy lúc hỏi về thân thế Thái tử, các vị còn nhớ Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đã nói thế nào không?”

Tạ Hựu đáp, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nói trên đường đưa điện hạ từ Thượng Tử lên phương Bắc, gã đã dặn điện hạ không được nhắc gì về Đoàn gia, kẻo bị kẻ có lòng riêng lợi dụng. Điện hạ cũng có nói khi ấy còn quá nhỏ, không nhớ nổi, chỉ biết Vương phi mất vì khó sinh, điện hạ ở Đoàn gia chờ cha đến.”

“Nhưng sau khi đón điện hạ, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đã phóng hỏa thiêu chết cả nhà Đoàn gia.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chuyện đó phải giải thích thế nào đây? Năm đó bệ hạ còn muốn đến Tầm Dương tìm người Đoàn gia để kiểm chứng, cuối cùng được Tô đại học sĩ khuyên can.”

Tô Phiệt nổi giận, “Mục tướng, Thượng Tử không còn là lãnh thổ của Đại Trần nữa, thế nên năm xưa cũng không thể đến đó dời mộ Vương phi. Trước kia ta có nói rồi, nhưng…”

“Ta có một cách.” Giọng một thanh niên vang lên, là Hoàng Kiên ngồi kế Mục Khoáng Đạt.

Đại học sĩ Nội Các, Trấn quốc tướng quân, thống lĩnh quân Chinh Bắc, Hoài Âm hầu và Thừa tướng đang nói chuyện, không ai dám xen vào, thế mà Hoàng Kiên lại chủ động ngắt lời.

“Nói.” Mục Khoáng Đạt ra lệnh.

“Đã nghe nãy giờ…” Hoàng Kiên hơi căng thẳng, “Chợt nghĩ ra một cách, nếu có sai sót thì xin Hiệu úy đại nhân chỉ bảo.”

“Nói đi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Hoàng Kiên, “Cách của ta đơn giản, có thể trực tiếp chứng minh thân phận Thái tử, nhưng cần các vị giúp một tay.”


	215. Chương 215: Phòng bí mật

“Chẳng có gì cả.” Đoàn Lĩnh lục tung Thư Các, thở dài.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp áp tai lên tường, nói, “Đừng nóng, rồi sẽ tìm ra thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không dám thắp đèn, sợ bị phát hiện, đi theo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp gõ nhẹ từng tấc trên vách tường, vẫn chưa tìm thấy ngăn ngầm.

“Lão thường để đồ quan trọng ở đâu?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Con có ấn tượng gì không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ hồi ở Tây Xuyên, trong Thư Các có một ngăn tủ chuyên đựng tấu chương đã duyệt, chắc đó là ngăn tủ mà Mục Khánh nói đến.

Trước khi dời đô, ngăn tủ đó được đặt trong Thư Các, hẳn là lúc dời đô cũng được mang theo.

“Không có ở đây rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn xung quanh, không thấy ngăn tủ đó, nói, “Bỏ đi, khỏi tìm nữa.”

“Đến tìm phòng lão không?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh đối mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nói, “Ngươi sốt ruột làm gì? Còn để bụng hơn cả ta.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh rón rén ra ngoài, nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa, xuống lầu không gây tiếng động, băng qua hành lang.

“Đã hứa với Tứ thúc con rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đột nhiên nói, “Nên đương nhiên phải giúp con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “E là những lời của Tứ thúc cũng chẳng mấy ảnh hưởng đến lựa chọn của ngươi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không lên tiếng, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ngươi đưa Thái Diêm lên làm Thái tử rồi tận mắt nhìn hắn chết, ngươi có áy náy chút nào không?”

“Nếu ta nói không…” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Thì con có tin không?”

Nghe thế, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu ra một chuyện.

“Tin.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, xoay lại nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ánh mắt cực kỳ phức tạp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp có vẻ không hiểu, nhướn mày, đôi mắt trong veo in hằn bóng dáng của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trong mắt Đoàn Lĩnh cũng ánh lên gương mặt anh tuấn của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Hắn đã hiểu tại sao ai cũng nói hắn bạc tình.

Đó là thứ duy nhất mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp dạy cho hắn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp gạt bỏ tình cảm, cũng chẳng quan tâm ánh mắt người đời, những điều tốt đẹp của cuộc đời đối với gã chỉ là hư vô, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng chỉ là một trong những khách qua đường đi ngang đời gã. Gã toàn dạy Đoàn Lĩnh rằng đừng cho ai biết, đừng kết giao nhiều bạn, rồi gã cũng sẽ rời xa hắn…

Thế là từ bé Đoàn Lĩnh đã tin rằng sẽ chẳng có ai ở lại làm bạn với mình, đời là phù du, tất cả rồi sẽ lụi tàn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã dạy hắn thói bạc tình.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vươn tay qua vai Đoàn Lĩnh, chỉ phía cuối hành lang, ý là đi tiếp.

Cuối hành lang là phòng của Mục Khoáng Đạt, Đoàn Lĩnh do dự một lát, đó là nơi cuối cùng phải tìm.

—o0o—

Trong vườn hoa, Hoàng Kiên thấp thỏm nhìn mọi người.

Đây là lần đầu hắn tham dự cuộc hội nghị quan trọng thế này, còn là hội nghị phán xét người cầm quyền của triều đình Đại Trần. Mục Khoáng Đạt như đã chuẩn bị trước, ra chiêu không theo quy luật nào cả, cũng không bày tỏ chính kiến mà để mọi người thảo luận tự do như bàn chính sự, còn cho học trò dự thính.

Đoàn Lĩnh như cũng chuẩn bị trước nên chủ động dẫn Mục Khánh đi, Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng bất ngờ. Nhưng không cho Mục Khánh tham dự cũng tốt, biết ít thì không phải chịu trách nhiệm.

“Nếu Thái tử có lòng…” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Thì sẽ đồng ý dẫn người về Tầm Dương dời mộ Vương phi, dù sao đi nữa, những người biết chuyện năm xưa đã bị Ô Lạc Hầu Mục thiêu chết cả rồi.”

“Thái tử sắp lên ngôi.” Diêu Phục lắc đầu, “Không nên đến phương Bắc, huống hồ Tầm Dương nay đã là lãnh thổ nước khác, hắn sẽ lấy lý do đó để phản đối.”

Vũ Độc thầm khen Diêu Phục đúng là quá xảo quyệt, những lời ông ta nói nghe như suy nghĩ cho triều đình và hoàng tộc, nhưng thật ra đang liên tục củng cố lập trường Thái tử là giả.

“Bảy ngày sau…” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Là ngày đưa linh cữu đến hoàng lăng, có thể tạm hoãn lễ đăng cơ, đó là thời điểm thích hợp nhất để đón Vương phi về hợp táng cùng tiên đế. Vừa hay, Vương Sơn có ơn cứu mạng Gia Luật Tông Chân, hãy nhờ hắn mượn đường từ Nghiệp Thành đến Tầm Dương trong năm ngày, cùng lắm thì cho tứ đại thích khách đi cùng là được rồi.”

“Tốt xấu gì cũng phải nói vị trí để mọi người biết mà bốc mộ Vương phi.” Cuối cùng Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng lên tiếng.

“Lúc đó Thái tử nói không nhớ mẹ được chôn ở đâu thì chẳng có cách nào xác minh.” Tạ Hựu lắc đầu.

Hướng suy luận lại đâm vào ngõ cụt, nhưng tình huống lúc này đã khác với ba năm trước rất nhiều.

Tô Phiệt nói, “Mục tướng còn gì khác để nói không? Đêm nay Trung thu, quốc tang chưa hết mà đào bới chuyện cũ không phải điều hay đâu.”

“Năm ấy, ngoại trừ Hàn tướng quân, các vị đều nghĩ cách chứng minh hắn là Thái tử thật.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Giờ thì các vị tìm đủ bằng cớ để chứng minh hắn giả mạo. Có thể thấy trong lòng các vị đã có kết luận rồi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đứng dậy, nói, “Thôi không sao! Ta ôm khúc mắc ba năm nay, nghẹn lòng nên mời các vị đến giãi bày, giờ đã nói hết, rốt cuộc cũng được ngon giấc.”

Ai cũng tỏ vẻ bực bội, thầm nghĩ lão ngủ ngon nhưng giờ thì đến mọi người phiền muộn.

Nét mặt Mục Khoáng Đạt rõ là muốn tiễn khách, mọi người cũng không muốn ở lại, lần lượt ra về. Chỉ có Trịnh Ngạn biết kế hoạch của Đoàn Lĩnh, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh chưa về, hắn biết mình phải tranh thủ thời gian, bèn nhỏ giọng thì thầm với Diêu Phục.

“Mục tướng xin nán lại, có việc cần bàn.” Diêu Phục nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đêm thu lạnh lẽo, Diêu hầu hãy về cung trước, sáng mai ta sẽ đến kính thăm.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt đã nói thế, Diêu Phục đành phải gật đầu, không còn lý do gì để nói thêm. Vũ Độc đánh mắt với Trịnh Ngạn, biết Đoàn Lĩnh đang tìm thư từ nhưng không có cách cầm chân Mục Khoáng Đạt. Trịnh Ngạn về cùng Diêu Phục, Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân đứng dậy, Mục Khoáng Đạt ngồi trầm ngâm trong vườn.

Lát sau, một binh sĩ quân Chinh Bắc vào vườn, nhỏ giọng nói bên tai Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt dặn, “Mời gã vào bằng cửa sau.”

Bấy giờ Vũ Độc mới biết Mục Khoáng Đạt có hẹn với Hàn Tân.

“Các ngươi theo ta.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Hoàng Kiên, con đi đường xa mệt nhọc, về nghỉ đi.”

Hoàng Kiên khom người cáo lui, tâm trạng rối bời, vấp chân suýt vồ ếch, hắn vẫn chưa kịp tiêu hóa hết thông tin trong bữa tiệc đêm nay.

—o0o—

Cùng lúc đó, Đoàn Lĩnh và Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã đến trước phòng Mục Khoáng Đạt. Lang Tuấn Hiệp mở cửa, rút kiếm, lưỡi kiếm phản chiếu ánh trăng soi sáng căn phòng.

Mục phủ Giang Châu vốn là dinh thự của một nhà buôn muối tiền triều, theo lý thì nơi này sẽ không có phòng bí mật nhưng ắt là có đường hầm. Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong phòng suy nghĩ, nằm áp tai xuống đất, gõ nhẹ nền gạch.

“Con qua đây.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngoắc Đoàn Lĩnh ra giữa phòng.

“Gõ thử mấy viên gạch này xem.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh gõ mặt đất, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng bất động, Đoàn Lĩnh định nói gì, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại ra dấu im lặng, tập trung nhìn nền gạch không chớp mắt.

“Dưới đất có phòng bí mật.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Nhưng ta đoán đó không phải chỗ con muốn tìm, xuống nhìn không?”

“Sao ngươi biết?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta là thích khách.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn xung quanh, “Thích khách có kỹ năng của thích khách.”

Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ một lát, nói, “Nhưng mà không có chốt.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi lên giường, im lặng, sau đó ra hiệu Đoàn Lĩnh đến chỗ gã.

“Nằm lên.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, không hối thúc hắn, chỉ kiên nhẫn chờ. Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ đến ống đồng nghe lén trong nhà mình, bèn leo lên giường Mục Khoáng Đạt, lần mò chốt.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đột nhiên ôm eo hắn, tay kia ấn chốt ở đầu giường, mặt giường chao đảo, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt hô thành tiếng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lập tức bịt miệng hắn.

Giường nghiêng sang một bên rồi lật hẳn, hai người rơi xuống phòng bí mật.

Căn phòng rất hẹp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa đáp đất liền đỡ Đoàn Lĩnh dậy, trong tích tắc, Đoàn Lĩnh không còn cảm giác thù địch với gã nữa, còn thấy ăn ý khó tả.

“Sao ngươi biết chốt ở trên giường?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên hỏi.

“Đường hầm chạy trốn lúc nào cũng được xây dưới giường.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thuận miệng đáp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quẹt lửa thắp đèn, trước mặt có lớp cửa sắt, gã đẩy cửa, trong phòng bốc mùi gỗ mục, đá vụn và gỗ ngổn ngang. Nơi này đúng là đường hầm chạy trốn, nhưng do để quá lâu, bị lũ nhấn sập một phần thành phòng bí mật.

“Phải cái tủ này không?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Trước mặt có ba cái tủ, Đoàn Lĩnh không biết cái nào đúng, hai tủ trái phải không khóa, chỉ có cái ở giữa bị khóa, có lẽ Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn tiện lấy và cất đồ, hơn nữa đã giấu trong phòng bí mật nên thấy không cần phải khóa.

Hắn kéo một ngăn tủ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầm đèn soi lá thư trong tay Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Tìm thấy rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm, “Đúng là nó.”

Ngoại trừ thư từ, trong tủ có cả thuốc độc năm xưa Vũ Độc làm cho Mục Khoáng Đạt, Đoàn Lĩnh mở hộp, không có gì cả.

Ai dùng hết thuốc rồi? Liệu có phải Tứ thúc không?

“Lấy hết đi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Con ở lại quá lâu rồi.”

“Khoan.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thư nhiều lắm, không mang đi hết được, phải lựa ra.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn lên, ấn chốt dưới giường để hở một cái khe, nghe tiếng động bên ngoài.

Đoàn Lĩnh đọc lướt xấp thư, chỉ chọn những lá thư không đề tên, nội dung là nhờ Mục Khoáng Đạt phân tích lợi và hại tình hình triều chính… hắn đoán trong đây có không ít thư từ của Nội Các và quan địa phương.

Hắn chưa xem nét chữ của Hàn Tân, không biết thư nào là của gã, đành phải lựa theo trực giác, rút xấp thư để dưới cùng.

Dưới xấp thư có một hộp sắt bị khóa.

Đoàn Lĩnh đưa hộp cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay kiếm chặt gãy khóa.

Hộp bung ra, thư rơi đầy đất, Đoàn Lĩnh khom xuống nhặt, thấy có vài tờ là bản đồ ghi chú tuyến đường hành quân, hắn cảm giác rằng đây là thứ quan trọng nhất, bèn gom hết thư nhét vào người.

“Tìm xong chưa?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

“Để ta xem.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Hắn nhìn tủ sắt kê tít trong góc, cảm thấy trong tủ có đựng đồ quan trọng, nhưng tủ bị khóa.

Trong tủ có gì nhỉ? Đoàn Lĩnh nghi ngờ. Lang Tuấn Hiệp áp tai lên vách tường, nói, “Quyết định nhanh lên, có người đến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nghe tiếng bước chân, hắn biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp thính hơn mình, giờ mà phá khóa thì Mục Khoáng Đạt sẽ phát hiện có kẻ đột nhập, có nên làm liều không?

Hắn do dự một lúc, cuối cùng nói, “Mở khóa xem sao.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp chém gãy khóa, Đoàn Lĩnh mở tủ.

Trong tủ trống trơn, không có thứ gì cả, Đoàn Lĩnh nương ánh đèn, cúi đầu nhìn, thấy dưới đáy tủ có một cái hộp dài đúc bằng đồng.


	216. Chương 216: Ứng biến

Lang Tuấn Hiệp canh ở lối vào, nghe tiếng nói chuyện bên ngoài.

Mục Khoáng Đạt và Hàn Tân đang đến, Xương Lưu Quân cùng Vũ Độc theo sau, hành lang tối mù, giơ tay không thấy ngón.

Khung cảnh này hết sức quen thuộc, vẫn là Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân làm vệ sĩ, nhưng Triệu Khuê đã được đổi thành võ tướng khác.

“Ta đã nói những gì nên nói.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Không nên nói cũng nói luôn rồi.”

“Chẳng có chuyện gì gọi là không nên nói.” Hàn Tân cười nói, “Có những việc phải thẳng thắn nói ra.”

“Ta không lo về Tô Phiệt.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nội Các toàn là sâu mọt, đã mục ruỗng cả rồi, sẽ sụp đổ nhanh thôi, không đáng ngại, người khiến ta lo là Diêu Phục. Ông ta mà ra tay thì không dễ đối phó đâu, còn Ngũ công chúa nữa.”

Hàn Tân nói, “Diêu hầu chỉ ỷ vào của cải ông cha để lại thôi. Phải xem Ngũ công chúa có muốn ở lại nhiếp chính hay không, hai người họ không đi thì rất khó thực hiện kế hoạch, Mục tướng, ta cũng không muốn trở mặt với Diêu Phục.”

“Đúng là như vậy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nhưng không thể thả ông ta về trước khi xong chuyện, cũng không thể xuống tay, nhất định phải giam ông ta ở Giang Châu.”

Nếu để Diêu Phục đi trước lúc đưa tang thì khi lật đổ Thái Diêm, chắn chắn ông ta sẽ dùng danh nghĩa cần vương để dẫn quân đến, vô cùng rắc rối. Còn nếu diệt trừ Diêu Phục, Hoài Âm sẽ phản, Mục Khoáng Đạt lại không biết lập trường của Tạ Hựu, làm không khéo thì lúc đó phải chọi địch hai bề.

Trong tay Mục Khoáng Đạt chẳng có gì ngoài một cô em gái đang mang thai, còn không biết là trai hay gái, lão chỉ dựa vào thế lực của các gia tộc Tây Xuyên và đồng bọn ở Giang Châu, với chút sức mạnh đó mà đòi đối kháng với Diêu Phục, Tạ Hựu và Hàn Tân khác nào lấy trứng chọi đá.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nín thở nghe hai người nói chuyện. Đoàn Lĩnh gồng mình vác hộp đồng, quá nặng.

“Đành bỏ vậy, về thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhét thư vào người.

“Không đi được.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn lối vào, tiếng mở cửa vang lên, giọng Mục Khoáng Đạt vọng vào.

“Xương Lưu Quân, tìm Khánh Nhi và Vương Sơn đi.”

Không ai trả lời.

Giọng Hàn Tân vang lên, “Sao thế?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt không nói gì, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nguy rồi.

“Không có gì.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

Không gian lại yên lặng, Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thỏm, chỉ trong chớp mắt, giọng điệu Mục Khoáng Đạt biến về bình thường.

“Phí Hoằng Đức đã đến, ông ấy thừa sức thay thế Trường Sính, nhưng ta không yên tâm…”

Một thoáng im lặng đó đã xác nhận suy đoán của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Quả nhiên Mục Khoáng Đạt đã phát hiện, lúc Lang Tuấn Hiệp mở đường hầm, giường đệm đã bị xê dịch, với tính cẩn thận của Mục Khoáng Đạt, không chừng lão đã làm ký hiệu nhận biết.

 _Lão phát hiện rồi._ Đoàn Lĩnh viết vào lòng bàn tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lắc đầu, viết vào tay Đoàn Lĩnh: _Tin ta_.

Hắn hiểu rõ Mục Khoáng Đạt, gần như đoán được Mục Khoáng Đạt đang làm gì, ắt là lão đã ám chỉ gì đó với Hàn Tân, nếu có tiếng mở cửa…

Lát sau, tiếng mở cửa vang lên.

Mục Khoáng Đạt trầm ngâm, Hàn Tân ra ngoài gọi một thị vệ mình mang theo.

 _Lão đang gọi người vây bắt chúng ta._ Đoàn Lĩnh viết.

 _Ở yên đây, đừng đi đâu hết._ Lang Tuấn Hiệp viết.

Ngay sau đó, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vung kiếm Thanh Phong, phóng lên, hất tung ván giường!

“Người đâu!” Mục Khoáng Đạt quát.

Vũ Độc gác ngoài cửa xông vào, Hàn Tân cũng quay lại, lần này Lang Tuấn Hiệp không che mặt, gã còn mặc nguyên áo quần lúc dự tiệc, che mặt cũng vô nghĩa. Lang Tuấn Hiệp đâm kiếm về phía Mục Khoáng Đạt, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã đề phòng từ trước, vội lùi về phía sau.

Kiếm Thanh Phong theo sát lão như hình với bóng, Vũ Độc rút kiếm Liệt Quang, định ngăn cản Lang Tuấn Hiệp theo bản năng, nhưng chợt nảy ra một ý.

“Kẻ nào?!” Vũ Độc lên tiếng, giơ ngang kiếm, không ra tay. Hàn Tân quát lên, rút bội kiếm đeo bên hông, chặn mũi kiếm của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục, to gan!” Hàn Tân giận dữ quát.

Hàn Tân đánh chệch đường kiếm của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nể tình, mũi kiếm đâm xuyên Mục Khoáng Đạt như đâm thủng tờ giấy!

Mục Khoáng Đạt không tin nổi, trừng mắt, nắm lưỡi kiếm Thanh Phong. Lang Tuấn Hiệp rút kiếm về, mũi kiếm chĩa vào cổ họng Hàn Tân. Thuộc hạ của Hàn Tân cầm kiếm ồ ạt xông vào, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thấy không giết được Hàn Tân, bèn bỏ chạy.

Vũ Độc ra vẻ như muốn đuổi theo, nhưng lại dùng thân mình chặn cửa không để quân Chinh Bắc vào phòng. Lang Tuấn Hiệp xoay người hất Hàn Tân, phá cửa chạy khỏi sân.

“Bảo vệ Mục tướng!”

Binh lính ùa vào đỡ Mục Khoáng Đạt, Vũ Độc không kịp bồi thêm một kiếm, lập tức chạy đến cửa đường hầm mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp phóng ra, nghiêng người trượt xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh định ló đầu lên xem thì đụng phải Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc bắt lấy hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, “Mau, lấy cái này theo!”

Đoàn Lĩnh khệ nệ ôm hộp đồng, Vũ Độc nhấc hộp bằng một tay, khiêng trên vai.

Trong phòng náo loạn, Hàn Tân dẫn người đuổi theo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Mục Khoáng Đạt không rõ sống chết. Vũ Độc đẩy cửa, dắt Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đi.

“Bên này!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đến chỗ Phí tiên sinh, ngồi cùng Mục Khánh để lát nữa không bị nghi ngờ!”

“Mục tướng chết rồi!” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh bàng hoàng, “Chết rồi? Thật không?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Không thấy tận mắt, lão bị Ô Lạc Hầu Mục xiên một nhát.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nguy rồi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp quá liều lĩnh, nếu Hàn Tân còn sống mà Mục Khoáng Đạt chết thì khác nào ép gã tạo phản, Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện có nghĩa Đông cung đã lấy được bằng chứng Hàn Tân cấu kết với Mục Khoáng Đạt!

“Gì đây?” Vũ Độc dừng bước, hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh sờ cái hộp trên vai Vũ Độc, thở hổn hển, “Ta không biết, liệu có phải…”

Hai người nhìn nhau, cùng nghĩ đến một trường hợp.

Đèn hành lang thắp sáng, Mục phủ loạn tưng bừng, đằng xa còn nghe tiếng khóc.

Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn lo cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Hàn Tân dẫn theo nhiều người như vậy, không biết gã có bị bắt chưa, có thuận lợi chạy thoát được không. Nhưng hắn không thể quay lại.

“Đi!”

Vũ Độc kéo tay Đoàn Lĩnh, chạy dọc hành lang đằng đẵng.

Phí Hoằng Đức đang ở sân bên, Mục Khánh dựa ghế ngủ thiếp đi. Xương Lưu Quân vừa quạt xua muỗi cho hắn vừa nói chuyện với Phí Hoằng Đức.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc xông vào.

Nơi này rất xa vườn hoa và đại sảnh, tin tức chưa lan đến, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Mục Khánh, Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Các ngươi bỏ cái gì trong rượu mà hắn xỉn quắc cần câu thế hả?”

“Không sao đâu.” Vũ Độc nói, “Lát nữa là tỉnh, trong phủ có chuyện lớn rồi, sắp có người đến tra xét, ta về phòng, ngươi đến sân trước xem tình hình rồi tìm cách giúp Ô Lạc Hầu Mục trốn về cung.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xác nhận gã chạy thoát rồi về với Mục Khánh, đừng lơ là hắn.”

Xương Lưu Quân nheo mắt, Đoàn Lĩnh hối thúc, “Mau lên, kế tiếp để ta và Phí tiên sinh giải quyết.”

Chỉ cần Hàn Tân không bắt được Lang Tuấn Hiệp là không có vấn đề gì cả, Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân chia ra hành động. Vũ Độc mang Trấn Sơn Hà đi giấu, Phí Hoằng Đức vẫn chưa biết xảy ra chuyện gì, Đoàn Lĩnh kề môi vào tai ông ta, nhỏ giọng kể lại sự việc.

Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Trời cũng giúp chúng ta, Hàn Tân buộc phải phản.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm một lát, nhìn Phí Hoằng Đức.

“Tiên sinh nghĩ Hàn Tân có muốn phản không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nếu Hàn Tân biết thư từ đã về tay Đông cung thì đêm nay gã chắc chắn sẽ tạo phản.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, hắn chợt nghĩ ra một kế mạo hiểm, nếu thành công thì không chừng có thể phơi bày sự thật ngay lập tức.

“Ta đi xem tình hình.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt bị ám sát, cả phủ nháo nhào, Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng chạy về vườn, chợt tông phải Hoàng Kiên.

“Có chuyện gì thế?” Hoàng Kiên hỏi, “Mục Khánh đâu?”

“Xỉn rồi!” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Khoan nói đến hắn, sư phụ bị gì vậy?”

“Sư phụ bị ám sát!” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Không biết thích khách từ đâu ra, nghe bảo là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục!”

Mới đầu Đoàn Lĩnh còn thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp quá liều lĩnh, nhưng cẩn thận ngẫm lại, đây đúng là nước cờ hoàn mỹ. Mục Khoáng Đạt vừa mới ám chỉ Thái tử là giả thì Đông cung đã phái người ám sát, mọi người sẽ nghĩ rằng đó là lệnh của Thái Diêm, nhưng mục đích của Thái Diêm chỉ là phái Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay lại thăm dò tin tức mà thôi!

“Ta đến thăm sư phụ.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Đệ đi tìm Hàn tướng quân đi, nhất định gã vẫn còn trong phủ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh kéo tay Hoàng Kiên, nói, “Hết sức cẩn thận.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn Hoàng Kiên bị cuốn vào chuyện này, Hoàng Kiên gật đầu, hớt hải chạy đi.

Hoàng Kiên đi rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ hồi lâu, lấy trong ngực áo một phong thư, đây là thư Hàn Tân gửi cho Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Xảy ra chuyện gì thế?” Tiếng Trịnh Ngạn vang lên suýt hù chết Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Sao ngươi cũng đến đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta về bẩm báo với bệ hạ, bệ hạ bảo ta quay lại.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Trịnh Ngạn đã báo chuyện tối nay với Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu không yên tâm nên sai Trịnh Ngạn quay lại xem có giúp được gì cho hắn không.

“Ngươi báo với Diêu hầu…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhắn Diêu hầu và Ngũ công chúa lập tức rời khỏi hoàng cung, đến tìm Tạ tướng quân. Dặn Tạ Hựu dù có xảy ra chuyện gì cũng không được ngăn cản Hàn Tân, ta sẽ đến ngay! Nhanh!”

Trịnh Ngạn chần chừ, Đoàn Lĩnh vén góc áo, cho hắn thấy mình có mặc giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang, Trịnh Ngạn không do dự nữa, xoay người đi. Trịnh Ngạn vừa mới đi, Xương Lưu Quân chạy dọc hành lang đến.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục thoát rồi.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Gã nói sẽ không về Đông cung, nhắn ngươi yên tâm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở phào, nói, “Ngươi về với Mục Khánh đi, có chuyện ta sẽ đến gọi.”


	217. Chương 217: Binh biến

Tiếng khóc vang vọng trong phủ, lúc chạy đến vườn hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy một xác chết được phủ vải.

Hắn giở vải lên xem, đó là xác của Tiền Thất.

Hàn Tân đứng ngoài phòng, trông rất bồn chồn, Đoàn Lĩnh đến trước mặt Hàn Tân.

“Hàn tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Mục tướng đâu?”

Hàn Tân nhíu mày, đáp, “Bị trọng thương, may mà vẫn còn chút hơi tàn.”

“Ta nhặt được thứ này trong hành lang.” Đoàn Lĩnh đưa thư cho Hàn Tân.

Hàn Tân bắt lấy thư, tay phát run, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Chắc là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục lấy trộm trong phòng bí mật của Thừa tướng rồi làm rơi trong lúc chạy trốn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Phòng bí mật ở đâu?” Hàn Tân nói, “Dẫn ta tới đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bảo Hàn Tân đi theo, hắn đi trước dẫn đường đến phòng của Mục Khoáng Đạt, trong phòng đổ vỡ bừa bộn.

Lúc này Hàn Tân không dám đi một mình, xung quanh gã và bên ngoài được cắt đặt rất nhiều binh sĩ, gã vào phòng bí mật một lát rồi trở ra.

“Phần lớn thư từ đã bị Ô Lạc Hầu Mục lấy rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hàn tướng quân, xin hãy ra khỏi thành ngay bây giờ, bằng không, một khi Đông cung ra lệnh, Tạ Hựu sẽ dẫn quân đến bao vây.”

“Vương Sơn!” Vũ Độc đứng trong sân hô, “Em ra đây!”

Hàn Tân quay đầu lại, Vũ Độc ấn chuôi kiếm, nhìn vào phòng.

Đoàn Lĩnh có cảm giác Vũ Độc sắp tuốt kiếm giết Hàn Tân ngay tại chỗ, nhưng vừa rồi Lang Tuấn Hiệp ám sát không thành đã khiến gã sinh lòng cảnh giác, nếu Vũ Độc không giết được gã mà để Hàn Tân chạy thoát thì tình hình sẽ trở nên phức tạp hơn rất nhiều, dễ khiến năm vạn đại quân ngoài thành nổi loạn.

Đoàn Lĩnh dùng mắt bảo Vũ Độc đừng ra tay, nói, “Hàn tướng quân, mau rời thành ngay đi.”

“Ta biết rồi.” Hàn Tân đáp.

Hàn Tân dặn dò vài câu, hỏi, “Hiện giờ ai làm chủ mọi việc trong phủ?”

“Mục Khánh chưa tỉnh rượu.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Chờ trời sáng rồi bàn bạc, bọn ta sẽ cố hết sức cứu Mục tướng.”

“Đi!” Hàn Tân ra lệnh, dẫn các thuộc hạ gấp rút rời thành.

Đoàn Lĩnh định báo cho Tạ Hựu thả Hàn Tân ra khỏi thành, nhưng ắt là Tạ Hựu chỉ vừa mới biết tin, toàn thành chưa kịp giới nghiêm, Hàn Tân có thể thuận lợi ra ngoài.

“Hàn tướng quân đâu?” Hoàng Kiên hấp tấp chạy tới hỏi.

“Đi rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sư phụ sao rồi?”

“Còn sống.” Hoàng Kiên nói, “Tổn thương phổi nhưng chưa chạm đến tim, đang mời đại phu đến chữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cảm ơn trời đất, sư huynh, đêm nay dù có xảy ra chuyện gì đi nữa, huynh cũng không được rời khỏi Mục phủ, giao Mục Khánh cho huynh đấy.”

“Đệ đi đâu?” Hoàng Kiên hỏi.

“Ta đi gặp Tạ Hựu tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Đông cung phái người ám sát Mục tướng, không chừng còn âm mưu khác, nếu không mau chóng hành động thì chỉ còn đường ngồi chờ chết.”

Hoàng Kiên dặn đi sớm về sớm, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc vòng ra sau vườn hoa, về sân mình.

“Giờ phải làm gì?” Vũ Độc vô cùng bất ngờ, “Sao em lại thả Hàn Tân đi?”

“Thả gã ra ngoài dẫn binh vào thành.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Để gã đối đầu với Thái Diêm, gã tuyên bố sự thật sẽ thích hợp hơn chúng ta.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta muốn qua xem Mục Khoáng Đạt.”

“Đừng hạ độc lão.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Qua đêm nay là lão không còn tác dụng gì nữa, đi thôi, lấy cái hộp này theo ta.”

Nửa đêm sau tiệc Trung thu, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đến khoảnh sân ở ẩn của Lý Diễn Thu.

Lý Diễn Thu đang uống rượu với gã đần, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đến, liền nói, “Chờ con cả đêm rồi đấy.”

Vũ Độc đuổi tên đần đi, đặt hộp đồng lên bàn đá, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con tìm được mấy thứ này, Tứ thúc xem nè.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy thư đưa cho Lý Diễn Thu, nói, “May mà tìm ra, Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn xiên lão một nhát.”

“Mục Khoáng Đạt chết rồi à?” Lý Diễn Thu hết sức ngạc nhiên.

“Chưa chết, mà cũng ngắc ngoải rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hàn Tân cho rằng Đông cung đã lấy được bằng chứng gã mưu phản, gã đã ra khỏi thành, con đoán gã sắp dẫn binh vào khống chế hoàng cung.”

“Chờ trời sáng xem sao.” Lý Diễn Thu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy tới chạy lui cả đêm, vừa mệt vừa buồn ngủ nhưng tâm trạng rất phấn khởi, hắn không nói gì, ngồi đối diện Lý Diễn Thu, chờ tin tức bên ngoài.

Lý Diễn Thu có vẻ chẳng hề quan tâm, dường như mọi chuyện đã nằm trong lòng bàn tay y. Y gọi người mang cái đục đến mở khóa hộp đồng.

Trong hộp là một thanh trọng kiếm huyền thiết cao bằng nửa người, chuôi kiếm khắc hoa văn Thái Cực.

“Cẩn thận tay.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Diễn Thu bật cười, hỏi, “Cha con dặn à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Lần đầu thấy nó, Tam ca cũng dặn ta như vậy.”

“Tứ thúc hứa với con chuyện này được không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đương nhiên là được.” Lý Diễn Thu không chạm vào Trấn Sơn Hà, nhìn vào mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Chuyện gì ta cũng đồng ý hết.”

“Sau khi Hàn Tân vào thành, mọi người phải nghe theo sắp xếp của con.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con muốn gặp Thái Diêm.”

“Ừ.” Lý Diễn Thu hài lòng gật đầu, nói, “Xem ra con đã có kế hoạch, được thôi, từ đêm nay, mọi người sẽ nghe theo con, cũng đến lúc con ra mặt rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không nắm chắc Hàn Tân có tạo phản hay không, nếu gã dẫn quân bỏ chạy thì buộc phải thay đổi kế hoạch. Lý Diễn Thu không lo lắng chút nào, rót rượu cho Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ông chủ Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán có cua hảo hạng, vừa rồi ta đã dặn hấp mấy con, lát nữa sẽ đưa tới, uống rượu trước đã.”

Bên ngoài có tiếng ồn, phương xa vang tiếng hò hét như có người ẩu đả, nhưng lát sau lại yên lặng. Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu nhìn phía Đông, nhảy lên tường, đứng trên nóc nhà nhìn đằng xa.

“Hàn Tân vào thành rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Đến đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đã khống chế đường chính, đang tiến về hoàng cung.” Vũ Độc đáp, nhảy lên chóp mái cao hơn để quan sát, bầu trời tăm tối, toàn thành yên ắng, nhà dân đóng cửa, chỉ thấy ánh đuốc nhấp nháy của quân Chinh Bắc.

“Ta ra đó xem sao.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Đừng đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chờ ăn cua, gã sắp tấn công hoàng cung đấy, để Hàn Tân và Thái Diêm chó cắn chó được rồi.”

Vũ Độc, “…”

Đêm đó, Tạ Hựu đã nhận được tin từ Đoàn Lĩnh nên không làm gì Hàn Tân, chỉ chống đối tượng trưng rồi cho quân Chinh Bắc hành quân thần tốc vào thành.

Khoảnh sân Lý Diễn Thu đang ở nằm ngoài thành Giang Châu, lúc Trịnh Ngạn về báo cáo tình hình thì Hàn Tân đã dẫn quân đến ngoài hoàng cung.

“Diêu hầu và Ngũ công chúa đã rời cung.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Tiếp theo nên làm gì? Dùng tội mưu phản để đánh Hàn Tân à?”

“Không, bảo quân giáp đen rút hết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bao vây ngoài thành, không chừa lại ai trong thành hết, sau khi quân giáp đen rút lui, ngươi hãy đưa Tạ Hựu và Diêu hầu đến đây.”

Trời sáng, Trịnh Ngạn báo tin, quả nhiên, Hàn Tân vừa chiếm được thành thì bắt đầu ứng phó với Tạ Hựu. Tạ Hựu chỉ ra hư chiêu rồi lệnh cho toàn bộ quân giáp đen rút khỏi thành Giang Châu.

—o0o—

Thái Diêm trắng đêm không ngủ, chờ tin từ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, đồng thời thảo luận kế sách ứng đối cùng Phùng Đạc, chuẩn bị sửa chữa thiếu sót, không ngờ lại chờ được tin Hàn Tân tấn công hoàng cung.

“Chuyện gì đây?” Thái Diêm kinh ngạc, “Gã điên rồi à?!”

Phùng Đạc nói, “Gã không điên đâu, nhất định là gã đã bắt tay với Mục Khoáng Đạt.”

Phùng Đạc trăm tính nghìn tính mà không ngờ đến việc Hàn Tân cấu kết với Mục Khoáng Đạt, chỉ dựa theo tình hình để suy đoán. Quân giáp đen thì rút hết, không hề chống trả, Phùng Đạc cảm giác rằng mối nguy hiểm lớn nhất đã ập đến.

“Tạ Hựu đâu?” Thái Diêm vội hỏi, “Quân giáp đen đâu cả rồi?”

“Điện hạ!” Một thị vệ hốt hoảng chạy vào báo, “Họ đã đến Ngọ môn!”

“Liều một phen thôi.” Phùng Đạc nói, “Không được thừa nhận mình là giả, thần đi ứng phó với Hàn Tân.”

Mặt trời mọc, ngoài Ngọ môn không có một bóng người, cung nữ thái giám đã chạy hết, Hàn Tân tiến vào hoàng cung dễ như ăn cháo, không hề vấp phải sự kháng cự nào.

“Hàn tướng quân.” Phùng Đạc đứng trên bậc thang trước Ngọ môn, đón nắng ban mai, “Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Hàn Tân cười gằn, “Sau chuyện đêm qua, các ngươi hẳn phải hiểu rõ chứ, Diêu hầu đâu? Chạy rồi à?”

Hàn Tân nhìn xung quanh, Phùng Đạc lạnh lùng nói, “Hàn tướng quân, chẳng lẽ ngươi tin lời bọn tiểu nhân xảo trá…”

“Bắt gã!” Hàn Tân quát.

“Ai dám ra tay!” Thái Diêm xuất hiện, giận dữ nói, “Các ngươi từng là tướng sĩ dưới trướng cha ta, nay lại dám chĩa đầu tên về phía ta sao?”

Lúc bị Hàn Tân cướp binh quyền, Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn còn là Bắc Lương Vương nên Hàn Tân không bị khép tội mưu phản, nhưng sau này Lý Tiệm Hồng làm vua, các tướng sĩ tham dự cướp quyền luôn bị uy nghiêm hoàng tộc áp chế, chuyện cũ thành tâm bệnh, thế nên nghe Thái Diêm rống như vậy, không ai dám tiến lên.

Hàn Tân quát, “Hắn là Thái tử giả! Các ngươi bị lừa đấy! Bắt hắn!”

Việc này thì là tâm bệnh của Thái Diêm, bị Hàn Tân quát thẳng mặt trước bao nhiêu binh sĩ, Thái Diêm không nhịn được lùi lại nửa bước, may mà có Phùng Đạc chặn sau lưng.

Phùng Đạc nói, “Tướng quân, bắt tội thì phải có bằng chứng, nếu bọn ta chết ở đây thì ngươi sẽ bị cả thiên hạ bêu rếu, muốn hành thích vua thì cứ tự nhiên.”

Hàn Tân suy nghĩ chốc lát, hít vào một hơi, giết “Thái tử” thì quá đơn giản, nhưng suốt đời gã, thậm chí là hậu huệ của gã sẽ phải gánh tiếng xấu muôn đời, chi bằng chiêu cáo thiên hạ rồi hẵng giết.

“Truyền lệnh xuống…” Hàn Tân thấp giọng nói, “Giải chúng về Đông cung giám sát.”

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh ăn Trung thu xong thì mơ màng thiếp đi, mới sáng đã nghe ai nói chuyện trong sân, hắn nhận ra là giọng Vũ Độc.

“Thật ra thì đã có đủ bằng chứng…” Vũ Độc nói, “Chỉ cần Hàn Tân hành động thay chúng ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo đơn, đẩy cửa ra, trong sân có Tạ Hựu, Diêu Phục, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Xương Lưu Quân, Trịnh Ngạn, Vũ Độc và Lý Diễn Thu.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa ngủ dậy, tóc tai bù xù, thậm chí chưa mặc áo đàng hoàng, vội xin lỗi theo bản năng, đóng cửa mặc đồ, Vũ Độc vào phòng, không ngờ hắn dậy vào lúc này, đến chải đầu mặc quần áo cho hắn.

“Mọi người đến lâu chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đến được một lúc rồi.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Thấy em mệt nên không gọi em dậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rửa mặt xong, ra ngoài, định nói thất lễ thì Tạ Hựu và Diêu Phục hành lễ với hắn, nhận lỗi mạo phạm điện hạ.


	218. Chương 218: Trước ngày khai chiến

“Hiện giờ Hàn Tân đã khống chế toàn bộ hoàng cung.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Trong thành bị đóng cổng giới nghiêm, hôm nay không lên triều, cũng không có thông báo gì, quân giáp đen đã rút khỏi thành theo lệnh điện hạ, năm vạn quân đang đóng ở ngoài thành.”

Diêu Phục nói, “Ngũ công chúa đã về Hoài Âm triệu tập quân đội, ước tính có hai vạn quân tiếp viện.”

Đoàn Lĩnh mới ngủ có một lúc mà Giang Châu đã biến động, sau khi dẫn quân vào thành, Hàn Tân không hề bị quân giáp đen cản trở, dễ dàng chiếm lấy kinh thành, còn bắt tất cả bá quan văn võ, Thái tử và Thái hậu làm con tin.

Đây là điều Lý Diễn Thu muốn, mãi đến khi được dẫn đến khoảnh sân ở ẩn, Tạ Hựu và Diêu Phục mới biết bố cục này là do hai chú cháu bày ra, tâm trạng căng thẳng mấy ngày nay cuối cùng cũng được thả lỏng. Đồng thời, hai người cũng biết Lý gia đề phòng tất cả mọi người, dù đã xác nhận họ không dính líu gì với Mục Khoáng Đạt, nhưng trước nay Lý Diễn Thu vẫn chưa bao giờ thật lòng tin tưởng họ.

“Không sao.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Hàn Tân tự đâm đầu vào chỗ chết, tạm thời cứ giao Thái tử và Hoàng hậu cho gã, chờ trẫm xuất hiện thì Mục Cẩm Chi không cười được nữa đâu. Diêu Phục, khi nào quân đội đến?”

“Trong ba ngày nữa.” Diêu Phục hỏi, “Giờ phải làm gì?”

“Chờ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Chờ Hàn Tân chiêu cáo thiên hạ, vạch mặt tên giả mạo.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Tạ Hựu hỏi.

“Đánh một trận.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Lâu lắm rồi phương Nam không có chiến tranh, các ngươi lo đánh nhau, trẫm và Thái tử dẫn quân tiên phong thôi, xin miễn đụng đao đụng kiếm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quan sát biểu cảm của Tạ Hựu, trên mặt hắn in đậm bốn chữ ẩu tả hết sức. Theo góc độ nào đó thì các quan, gồm cả Diêu Phục và Tạ Hựu đều bị Lý Diễn Thu quay như chong chóng. Khó khăn lắm mới biết Lý Diễn Thu còn sống nhưng không ra mặt, giờ xuất hiện thì muốn đánh hoàng cung của mình.

Diêu Phục như đã quen với việc này, nói, “Vậy thần đi sắp đặt.”

“Ngươi phối hợp với Tạ Hựu, chuẩn bị khai chiến bất cứ lúc nào.” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi, “Hoàng nhi có ý kiến gì không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con muốn xem bản đồ bố trí canh phòng của Giang Châu rồi mới quyết định được.”

Lý Diễn Thu rất nghe lời Đoàn Lĩnh, xem ra y đã giao toàn quyền chỉ huy dập tắt cuộc đảo chính cho hắn. Ông chủ Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán đã bị nhốt trong thành, hôm nay không có ai đến đưa cơm, người ngoài thành hoang mang lo sợ, đứng trong sân cũng nghe được tiếng huyên náo.

Tạ Hựu triệu tập quân đội đến ngoài khoảnh sân, nhìn như quân giáp đen dựng trại quan sát tình hình, kiểm soát tuyến đường chính ngoài thành, thật ra là đang tập trung lực lượng bảo vệ Lý Diễn Thu. Lý Diễn Thu đã tránh đối mặt chuyện này nhưng vẫn không thành công, vốn muốn cải trang ra ngoài đi dạo với Đoàn Lĩnh, ai ngờ Tạ Hựu gọi toàn quân giáp đen vây kín ngoài sân.

Trịnh Ngạn đi cùng Diêu Phục, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì chẳng biết đi đâu, Xương Lưu Quân còn ở Mục phủ, tuy thành đã bị phong tỏa nhưng không thể làm khó đám thích khách tự do lui tới.

Đoàn Lĩnh bảo Trịnh Ngạn vào thành báo cho Xương Lưu Quân đưa Mục Khánh ra ngoài, xong chuyện này, Mục Khánh sẽ không còn quan hệ gì với Mục gia nữa, còn làm thế nào để hắn biết sự thật là chuyện của Xương Lưu Quân.

Tạ Hựu và Đoàn Lĩnh đến sân trước, Tạ Hựu trải bản đồ Giang Châu, Hàn Tân đã thống lĩnh quân Chinh Bắc chiếm hết những tuyến đường quan trọng trong thành, cũng đã bố trí phòng tuyến dày đặc.

“Mười sáu cổng thành đã được trùng tu nhiều đợt.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Không thể dễ dàng phá cổng đâu, Giang Châu dẫn ra bốn hướng, là tòa thành chiến lược của ba triều đại, mấy trăm năm trước, chủ thành Hàn Thương Hải* đã xây đắp tường thành vững như sắt đá, rất khó đánh chiếm. Nếu điện hạ lệnh cho bọn ta rút khỏi thành Giang Châu thì ắt là điện hạ đã có cách tấn công vào thành.”

_*Một nhân vật trong bộ Ưng Nô – Phi Thiên Dạ Tường._

“Ta không có cách gì cả.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Nhưng Tạ tướng quân cai quản Giang Châu gần hai mươi năm, còn phòng tuyến nào mà tướng quân không thể công phá chứ? Nếu ta đoán không lầm thì vẫn còn đường khác để vào thành.”

Tạ Hựu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt hấp háy ý cười.

“Đúng là có bốn đường thủy có thể dẫn vào thành.” Tạ Hựu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đoán không sai, tòa thành vẫn nằm trong lòng bàn tay Tạ Hựu, không có quân đội nào rành đường đi nước bước trong thành hơn quân giáp đen. Nếu thật sự khai chiến thì quân Chinh Bắc không phải đối thủ của Tạ Hựu, hắn đã cân nhắc trường hợp này nên mới bảo Tạ Hựu rút quân không chút đắn đo.

“Đường thủy sẽ dẫn đến hai vị trí này.” Tạ Hựu dò tay theo một tuyến đường trên bản đồ, bắt đầu từ một nơi bí mật trong thành chạy đến ngoài hoàng cung, nói, “Nhưng nếu chúng ta đánh hoàng cung, chắc chắn Hàn Tân sẽ cảnh giác, e là các quan đã bị gã bắt làm con tin.”

“Không phải lo.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta và Vũ Độc sẽ dẫn một đội quân vào cứu họ.”

Nói rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh ngước mắt nhìn Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nói, “Nước mà hoàng cung đang sử dụng bắt nguồn từ mấy cái giếng này, ứng phó với chúng dễ thôi mà, cần gì phải làm rắc rối thế.”

“Cẩn thận kẻo hạ độc chết các quan đấy.” Tạ Hựu nhắc.

Vũ Độc cười cứng nhắc, không đáp lại. Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêm túc xem bản đồ, hỏi, “Từ lúc truyền tin đến lúc phát động tấn công cần bao lâu?”

“Muốn tổng tiến công thì cần ít nhất một canh giờ.” Tạ Hựu đáp, “Điện hạ có sắp đặt trước thì sẽ không chênh lệch thời gian nhiều đâu.”

“Điện hạ muốn vào thành à?” Tạ Hựu cau mày.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang suy nghĩ, Tạ Hựu nói, “Làm vậy nguy hiểm lắm.”

“Ta phải ra mặt.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta không thể trốn sau lưng mọi người mãi được.”

Giờ đã là thời khắc cuối cùng, hắn không thể chờ Tạ Hựu đánh vào hoàng cung, còn bản thân lại núp trong vòng che chở của Lý Diễn Thu.

“Hàn Tân chưa biết thân phận ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thái Diêm biết, nhưng hắn sẽ không dám nói.”

“Chưa chắc.” Tạ Hựu nói, “Biết đâu hắn bán đứng điện hạ, Hàn Tân mà bắt giam điện hạ thì nguy to, lúc này không được phép để xảy ra sai sót.”

“Việc này bàn sau vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta suy nghĩ.”

Hôm ấy gió êm sóng lặng, toàn thành giới nghiêm, chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Tạ Hựu sai binh sĩ giáp đen ngụy trang thành dân thường, lẩn vào thành thăm dò tin tức. Hàn Tân vẫn chưa gọi các quan vào triều, chỉ cho quân khống chế Nội Các và sáu bộ.

Chập tối, Trịnh Ngạn quay lại, còn dẫn theo Xương Lưu Quân và Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặt mày tái mét.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vừa đến sân trước thì loạng choạng suýt ngã, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Có chuyện gì thế?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị thương, dựa sạp, Vũ Độc bắt mạch cho gã, nói, “Bị trúng tên.”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Mục Khánh bị đưa vào cung rồi.”

“Mục tướng đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chưa chết, còn thoi thóp.” Xương Lưu Quân đáp, “Đông cung giới nghiêm, Thái tử bị giam lỏng. Bọn ta tính vào đưa Mục Khánh ra thì đụng phải Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

“Chẳng phải ta đã dặn tập hợp rồi à? Ngươi vào cung làm gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nằm trên sạp, không nói không rằng, Vũ Độc cho gã uống thuốc, may mà thương tích không nghiêm trọng, nghỉ một đêm là dần dần hồi phục.

Có khi Đoàn Lĩnh rất muốn đập Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại cười.

Đêm xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi suy nghĩ dưới trăng, Vũ Độc đã đi làm việc cùng quân giáp đen, đến lúc đó, Tạ Hựu sẽ phái một đội quân theo Vũ Độc vào cung đảo ngược tình hình. Mãi đến khi Vũ Độc quay lại, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chưa ngủ.

“Hàn Tân còn thiếu bằng chứng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thế nên gã chưa thể triệu tập quần thần tra khảo Thái Diêm, cũng có thể gã bị Mục Khoáng Đạt cản lại.”

“Em tính làm gì?” Vũ Độc cởi mũ giáp, ngồi đối diện Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ta muốn đưa cái này cho Hàn Tân.” Đoàn Lĩnh lấy bài thi của Thái Diêm ra.

“Họ bắt đầu nghi ngờ em rồi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Sau khi Mục Khoáng Đạt bị ám sát, em chưa xuất hiện lần nào, ta thấy ánh mắt của Hàn Tân lúc ấy có gì đó rất lạ, hẳn là gã đã phát hiện ta và Xương Lưu Quân cố ý để Ô Lạc Hầu Mục chạy thoát.”

Theo lý, Vũ Độc phối hợp với Xương Lưu Quân thì không thể nào để xổng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhưng họ lại mặc cho gã chạy trốn. Mới đầu Hàn Tân còn chưa nghĩ ra, nhưng cân nhắc kỹ lại, chắc chắn gã sẽ thấy có vấn đề.

Đã vậy thì Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng cần về chỗ Mục Khoáng Đạt nữa, chỉ tự chuốc lấy nguy hiểm.

“Gã không có bằng chứng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Trừ khi dùng vũ lực đàn áp, nhưng e là khó có thể thuyết phục các quan, Tiền Thất cũng chết rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không cần hỏi cũng biết ai giết Tiền Thất, chắc chắn là Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Ông ấy chỉ có vai trò làm nhân chứng, mà những nhân vật đầu não đã biết sự thật cả rồi, nếu để ông ấy lên triều, Thái Diêm sẽ chuẩn bị kế sách phản bác. Lang Tuấn Hiệp giết Tiền Thất, mọi người sẽ thấy như Đông cung giấu đầu hở đuôi.

Cục diện Đông cung lúc này đã rơi vào bế tắc, nhất định phải tìm cách phá vỡ thế giằng co, mà bằng chứng đang nằm trong tay Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Phái người nào đưa vào là được rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Phái ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ai đi cũng sẽ làm Mục Khoáng Đạt nghi ngờ.”

“Để mai ta nghĩ cách cho.” Vũ Độc nói, “Đừng lo, ngủ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trằn trọc, không yên giấc. Hôm sau, mặt trời lên cao quá ba sào mà Lý Diễn Thu vẫn chưa dậy, hiển nhiên y rất thích cuộc sống thanh nhàn này, chẳng hề bận tâm đến những chuyện sắp xảy ra.

Đây là cuộc chiến cuối cùng giữa Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm, Đoàn Lĩnh biết có những việc cần phải hỏi thẳng mặt Thái Diêm, không thể mượn danh nghĩa người nào khác.

Sáng sớm, Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mới dậy, Vũ Độc vẫn nằm trên giường, có người gõ cửa.

“Hoàng nhi.” Lý Diễn Thu gọi, “Tạ Hựu nói có người tìm con kìa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội vàng bật dậy, ngáp một cái, Lý Diễn Thu bảo hắn đến quân doanh tạm thời của quân giáp đen ở ngoài thành, có người chờ, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ chẳng lẽ có ai từ trong thành chạy ra?


	219. Chương 219: Bạn cùng trường

Quân giáp đen chiếm dụng hai tuyến đường ngoài thành, giải tỏa nhà dân rồi dựng quân doanh, thiết lập công sở tạm thời nhìn ra bình nguyên phía Tây núi Ngọc Hành ở cuối đường.

Lúc đến công sở, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy một nhóm người Đảng Hạng đội mũ lông nhạn đang bàn luận sôi nổi, đến khi nhìn rõ người dẫn đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh hô lên, chạy ào đến.

Hách Liên Bác gọi, “Đoàn Lĩnh!”

“Hách Liên!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô lớn.

Hai người ôm chầm lấy nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh mừng rỡ, không ngờ Hách Liên Bác lại đến thăm! Hắn chạy vòng ra sau, nhảy chồm lên lưng Hách Liên Bác để y cõng, cười khanh khách.

“Đệ… đừng, đừng buồn.” Hách Liên Bác chỉ ngực trái của Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Người… đã mất sẽ thành sao trên trời, thành sương dưới đất.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhoẻn cười, gật đầu, biết Hách Liên Bác đang an ủi hắn, vậy là y cũng đã biết thân phận hắn rồi.

“Vừa rồi mọi người làm gì ầm ĩ thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Còn, hắn nữa kìa.” Hách Liên Bác nói.

Trong trạm dịch còn một nhóm người Liêu và một nhóm người Nguyên, một thanh niên đứng trong góc khuất, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh dưới nắng.

“Bạt Đô?” Đoàn Lĩnh thả tay Hách Liên Bác, lẩm bẩm, “Sao ngươi lại đến đây?”

Thanh niên kia đúng là Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô, bên cạnh hắn là A Mộc Cổ.

“Ta biết chắc chắn ngươi đang ở Giang Châu.” Bạt Đô nói.

Ý là hắn đến vì Đoàn Lĩnh, nghe phương Nam báo tin Lý Diễn Thu băng hà, ba nước Nguyên, Liêu, Tây Lương lập tức cảnh giác, biết mưa gió sắp ập đến. Người thừa kế của Lý Diễn Thu sẽ quyết định cục diện tương lai của bốn nước.

Dù người Nguyên có thù với Đại Trần nhưng vẫn phái sứ giả đến hỏi thăm, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ không ngờ người đến là Bạt Đô, hắn không sợ bị nước Trần bắt giết à?

“Đây… đây là…” Hách Liên Bác nghiêng người chắn trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đừng sợ, hắn là… Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt.”

Hách Liên Bác giới thiệu với Đoàn Lĩnh một người khác, người kia cao xấp xỉ Đoàn Lĩnh, vóc dáng cường tráng, mặc áo choàng da dê giống Bạt Đô, vạt áo vắt sang phải, áo da bên trong màu đỏ sậm, mới nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh còn tưởng hắn là người Nguyên.

Nhưng nghe tên thì Đoàn Lĩnh biết hắn là người dân tộc Thổ Dục Hồn, bèn vái chào.

Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt không biết tiếng Hán, nói một tràng dài với Hách Liên Bác để y phiên dịch. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ chờ Hách Liên Bác phiên dịch xong chắc đến mai, liền xua tay, nói, “Không sao.”

“Bạn.” Hách Liên Bác nói, “Là bạn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt ôm nhau làm quen, vô thanh thắng hữu thanh. Dẫn đầu nhóm người Liêu là một thanh niên lạ mặt, chừng hai mươi.

“Tại hạ Gia Luật Lỗ.” Thanh niên kia hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Là Tả trung bình sự của Bắc Viện Đại Liêu.”

Tả trung bình sự là quan cố vấn của Đại vương Bắc Viện, Gia Luật Đại Thạch đã chết, Bắc Viện được phân bổ lại, Gia Luật Lỗ còn là thành viên hoàng tộc, không chừng mai này hắn sẽ lên làm Đại vương Bắc Viện. Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ Gia Luật Tông Chân đúng là nể mặt mình.

Gia Luật Lỗ đưa công văn cho Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhận lấy. Thấy Thuật Luật Đoan cũng có trong đội ngũ, vậy là Gia Luật Lỗ được lệnh đến Nghiệp Thành trước, không gặp Đoàn Lĩnh nên mới về Giang Châu cùng Thuật Luật Đoan.

“Trong nước rối ren.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không thể tiếp đãi chu đáo, có gì sơ suất mong các vị đừng chê cười.”

Mọi người đều thấy cảnh Hàn Tân đã chiếm thành, không ai có ý kiến, Tạ Hựu thu xếp chỗ ở tạm cho họ. Bạt Đô đã đến, Đoàn Lĩnh nảy ra một ý, nói nhỏ với Vũ Độc, “Có cách rồi, ta có thể trà trộn trong đội sứ giả để vào cung.”

Vũ Độc nhìn chòng chọc Bạt Đô, ngoắc Thuật Luật Đoan, Thuật Luật Đoan đến nghe Vũ Độc dặn dò. Vũ Độc sai Thuật Luật Đoan dẫn quân canh chừng Bạt Đô kẻo hắn gây sự.

“Những người khác ta không lo.”

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài trạm dịch, Vũ Độc nghiêm túc nói, “Em nghĩ Bố Nhi Xích Kim đến để dự đám tang thật à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc muốn nói Bạt Đô thừa nước đục thả câu, có lẽ Bạt Đô cho rằng Lý Diễn Thu băng hà thì hắn không còn nơi nương tựa, cơ hội giành lại ngai vàng đã tan thành mây khói, thế là đến quan sát tình hình, không chừng còn tranh thủ bắt hắn về.

“Huynh tiếp khách đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta qua hỏi chuyện Bạt Đô.”

“Đừng để bị bắt nữa đấy.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em rơi vào tay chúng hai lần rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Không có đâu.”

Giang Châu có quân giáp đen canh gác nghiêm ngặt, vầy mà còn để bị bắt thì Tạ Hựu về quê là vừa rồi. Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại trạm dịch, thấy Hách Liên Bác và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt đã được đưa đến chỗ nghỉ, Thuật Luật Đoan cũng đi cùng Gia Luật Lỗ, đoàn người mới vừa rồi còn nháo nhào cuối cùng cũng yên lặng.

Chỉ còn Bạt Đô đứng trong trạm dịch, nhỏ giọng căn dặn A Mộc Cổ gì đó, thấy Đoàn Lĩnh đến, hai người ngừng nói, Bạt Đô ra hiệu A Mộc Cổ đi trước, A Mộc Cổ xoay người đi.

Hai người lẳng lặng đứng trong trạm dịch, nắng chiều nghiêng bóng.

“Ra ngoài lát không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Bạt Đô phủi bụi trên áo choàng, thong dong theo Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài trạm dịch.

Đường Giang Châu vàng ươm màu nắng, bình nguyên ngút tầm mắt, dưới chân núi Ngọc Hành, dòng Ngọc Giang uốn lượn xuống hướng Nam, đổ vào Trường Giang cuồn cuộn chảy về Đông.

“Chưa đến ba năm mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Ngươi vội vàng đến đây làm gì?”

Bạt Đô dừng bước, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Trên đời có rất nhiều người tốt với ngươi.” Bạt Đô nói, “Lòng thành của ta lúc nào cũng bị ngươi ném cho chó ăn, quen rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Nếu ta thật sự nghĩ như vậy thì ta sẽ không ra gặp ngươi đâu, cảm ơn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm động thật lòng, hắn biết Bạt Đô vẫn luôn quan tâm mình.

“Chú ngươi qua đời, ta biết chắc ngươi sẽ về đoạt quyền với Thái cẩu.” Bạt Đô nói, “Nên muốn đến giúp ngươi một tay, giúp không được thì đưa ngươi đi, không để ngươi bỏ mạng ở đây.”

“Ngươi thay đổi rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh phát hiện Bạt Đô không còn hở chút là xù lông, nói vài câu là động tay động chân như trước nữa.

“Mở mang đầu óc.” Bạt Đô nói, “Sau khi về, ta có đọc sách của người Hán các ngươi, ta không rảnh mà đọc, các quan đọc cho ta nghe, trước kia ta không đúng, ta quá thô bạo với ngươi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không tin nổi có ngày Bạt Đô nói được câu “trước kia ta không đúng”, hắn biết đọc sách có thể khiến người ta thay đổi, nhưng không ngờ Bạt Đô cũng sẽ thay đổi.

Bạt Đô đã thu lại phong thái kiêu ngạo, tạo cảm giác trầm lắng hơn rất nhiều, ánh mắt ẩn hiện nét uy nghiêm y hệt Gia Luật Tông Chân.

“Nếu ngươi hiểu ta…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thì sẽ biết dù lần này thất bại, ta cũng không đi đâu hết.”

“Ừ.” Bạt Đô nói, “Thế nên ta mới đến đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giúp ta một việc.”

Bạt Đô nói, “Ngươi sắp xếp đi, Hách Liên cũng đến giúp ngươi đấy, thằng nhãi kia vừa gặp ta thì suýt nhào vô vật lộn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Vậy… ta chuẩn bị xong rồi gọi ngươi, ngươi đi nghỉ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định đi, Bạt Đô gọi hắn lại, “Đoàn Lĩnh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Bạt Đô, “Ta thành hôn rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra, sau đó nhoẻn cười, “Chúc mừng ngươi, Bạt Đô! Vợ ngươi nhất định là đẹp lắm nè!”

Bạt Đô im lặng đứng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết tại sao thái độ của Bạt Đô thay đổi nhiều đến thế, có lẽ hắn đã buông bỏ thật rồi.

“Ta cưới con gái nhỏ của Thoát Thoát.” Bạt Đô nói, “Có thai rồi, ai cũng đoán là một bé gái xinh xắn.”

“Hay quá.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Sắp làm cha rồi, phải trưởng thành hơn đó.”

Bạt Đô không nói gì, ánh mắt hấp háy ý cười. Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng thấy bùi ngùi, không ngờ đến Bạt Đô cũng sắp làm cha, bèn bước qua ôm hắn.

“Tối mở tiệc rượu đón gió cho các ngươi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để ta dặn người sắp đặt.”

Đêm đó, Tạ Hựu đến trạm dịch chỉ huy binh sĩ bày tiệc, Diêu Phục không tiện ra mặt, bèn phái Trịnh Ngạn đến tiếp chuyện với Hách Liên Bác. Hách Liên Bác thành hôn với Diêu Tĩnh, đã có một bé trai gần hai tuổi.

“Hôm nay các vị đến vì Đại Trần ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Xin hãy nể mặt ta mà tạm thời gạt bỏ hiềm khích, dù sao thì chẳng có mấy khi được cùng nhau ngồi uống rượu thế này.”

Mọi người gật đầu, họ vốn cũng không đến vì mục đích khiêu chiến, ai cũng hy vọng quân vương kế tiếp của Đại Trần đổi mới phương án ngoại giao, không khơi mào chiến tranh vùng biên giới nữa. Tất cả lần lượt dốc cạn chén, đêm nay chỉ nói việc nhà, không nhắc việc nước, Gia Luật Lỗ theo hầu Gia Luật Tông Chân nhiều năm, cũng biết chuyện của Đoàn Lĩnh, bèn tán gẫu vài câu.

Hách Liên Bác bắt chước cách con trai mình bập bẹ học nói, chọc cả sảnh cười ầm lên. Bạt Đô uống say, bắt đầu kể những chuyện hồi Đoàn Lĩnh còn ở Thượng Kinh, Đoàn Lĩnh sợ hắn nói hớ, để lộ tiếng gió, nhưng không ngắt lời được, đành mặc kệ Bạt Đô thích nói gì thì nói.

Canh hai, Thuật Luật Đoan đến nói nhỏ vào tai Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc đã sắp xếp xong, bèn rời tiệc, hẹn với Hách Liên Bác, Gia Luật Lỗ, Bạt Đô và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt giờ Dậu ngày mai tập hợp ngoài thành, hắn sẽ dẫn họ vào, sau đó về báo cáo với Lý Diễn Thu.

“Nguy hiểm quá.” Nghe xong kế hoạch của Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nếu bị phát hiện thì sao?”

“Vũ Độc sẽ âm thầm bảo vệ con.” Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích, “Lúc bên con xuất phát, Vũ Độc sẽ dẫn người vào thành.”

“E là gã không cho nhóm con vào đâu.” Lý Diễn Thu suy nghĩ một lát, nói.

“Sẽ cho thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô và Hách Liên Bác, Hàn Tân cầu còn không được, vì hai người họ có thể làm nhân chứng xác nhận thân phận của Thái Diêm.”


	220. Chương 220: Khó lường

Lý Diễn Thu im lặng hồi lâu, sau đó gật đầu.

“Kế hoạch của Tứ thúc là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Từ khi Đoàn Lĩnh về Giang Châu, Lý Diễn Thu toàn thuận theo tự nhiên, trừ lần giả chết, y gần như không mó tay vào việc gì cả, mặc cho Mục Khoáng Đạt và Hàn Tân tự ý lộng hành. Đoàn Lĩnh cứ thấp thỏm, sợ mình phá rối kế hoạch của Lý Diễn Thu.

“Con làm tốt lắm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mới đầu, Tứ thúc cũng không ngờ cục diện sẽ tiến triển theo hướng này, ta chỉ định rút lui, để xem dưới đáy nước có bao nhiêu đá ngầm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh im lặng nghe Lý Diễn Thu nói.

“Lúc còn sống, cha con có nói Đại Trần đang suy bại.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cả Nội Các, triều đình và quân đội đều bốc mùi mục nát. Người mới không thể thăng tiến, triều đình toàn do mấy lão già thao túng, mãi mà chẳng thể thu hồi quyền lực về trung ương.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác được sự nguy hiểm ẩn trong giọng điệu lạnh nhạt của Lý Diễn Thu, nhưng hắn không ngắt lời.

“Triều đình Đại Trần cần được thanh lọc.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Loại bỏ những phe cánh cũ, nâng đỡ người trẻ có thực lực tiếp nhận vị trí xứng đáng.”

“Nhưng bây giờ các lão thần cai quản quá nhiều lĩnh vực.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Một khi cải tổ nhân sự Nội Các, công việc ở phương Nam sẽ bị gián đoạn.”

“Hoàng nhi, con nghĩ thế thật à?” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ta hỏi con, năm ngoái Giang Châu và Giang Nam ngập lụt, ai là người đứng ra xoay chuyển tình thế, là triều đình hay là những viên quan trẻ? Nội Các trấn thủ triều đình, có nhiệm vụ chỉ huy, nhưng trên thực tế, họ đã làm được gì?”

“Những quyết sách được đề ra đều dựa trên lợi ích của các gia tộc.” Không chờ Đoàn Lĩnh trả lời, Lý Diễn Thu đã nói, “Rắc rối chất chồng, muôn vàn cản trở, dù muốn cứu tế hay xây dựng gì cũng phải lấy tiền đề không gây tổn hại lợi ích của các gia tộc. Ngay cả con cũng chẳng được phương Nam viện trợ, nhưng con vẫn có thể giúp Hà Bắc chống chọi qua chiến loạn, từ từ vùng dậy.”

“Thế nên Tứ thúc muốn nhân dịp này để loại trừ…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Ai đến nhờ cậy Mục Khoáng Đạt thì phải chết.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mục đích ban đầu của ta đúng là như vậy, ta không định tìm bằng chứng, chỉ muốn khép tội lão và những kẻ đồng lõa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình, Lý Diễn Thu muốn tịch thu gia sản, giết hết Tô Phiệt, Mục Khoáng Đạt và các đại thần đứng đầu triều đình. Nhưng làm vậy ắt sẽ phát sinh các tình huống bất ngờ khác, cục diện phương Nam sẽ rung chuyển.

Cuối cùng sẽ có hai trường hợp, một là bị ngoại bang xâm lược, hai là tất cả các thế lực được thay máu, quan trẻ tuổi trong những kỳ thi vừa qua thay thế các lão thần, trở thành trụ cột triều đình.

“Ta đã chuẩn bị việc này trong lúc dời đô.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhưng mới dời về Giang Châu không thích hợp hành động ngay. Nhìn lại trước đó thì ông nội con cũng đã có ý định thanh trừng.”

“Nhưng mà…” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm, “Việc này quá nguy hiểm.”

“Cho nên thử thách thật sự của con không phải là khôi phục thân phận, quay về vị trí vốn thuộc về con…” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mà là đối mặt với một triều đình mục ruỗng, chấn chỉnh tác phong, thu hồi toàn bộ quyền lực về tay hoàng tộc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến phương diện này, giờ ngẫm lại, những người không được tiết lộ về kế hoạch giả chết có thể đều nằm trong phạm vi thanh trừng của Lý Diễn Thu, trong số đó có cả Diêu Phục và Tạ Hựu.

“Nhưng nếu mất Tạ Hựu thì lấy ai cai quản Giang Châu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Quân giáp đen nghe lệnh vua chứ không phải Tạ Hựu.” Lý Diễn Thu đáp, “Con đặt hết tiền cược vào Tạ Hựu, giả như có ngày hắn cũng phản thì con phải làm sao? Đương nhiên, nếu có thể thì ta cũng không muốn đụng vào hắn, hắn tự nguyện bảo vệ con suốt đời thì còn gì bằng, nếu không, con phải xác định rằng sẽ có ngày con đối đầu với hắn.”

Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh đã phá vỡ kế hoạch, trên đường về, hắn còn nghĩ cách giữ mạng cho rất nhiều người.

“Với Tứ thúc thì đây cũng là nước cờ mạo hiểm.” Lý Diễn Thu dửng dưng nói, “Đêm ấy, nghe con nói con muốn tìm bằng chứng Mục Khoáng Đạt cấu kết với Hàn Tân, ta đã biết chuyện này không còn nằm trong tầm tay của ta nữa.”

“Như cha con từng nói, đất nước này dù phồn vinh hay rệu rã thì vẫn thuộc sở hữu của con.” Lý Diễn Thu cười nói, “Con đường mà con lựa chọn hẳn cũng là ý trời, con cứ tiếp tục tiến bước.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cân nhắc lại ý định của Lý Diễn Thu, tàn sát rồi tiến hành cải cách toàn bộ, đạp đổ bộ máy chính quyền rồi phân chia lại quyền lực.

“Đi thôi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Cha con trên trời sẽ dõi theo con, nhưng dù kết quả cuối cùng có ra sao, con cũng phải chuẩn bị tâm lý đối mặt.”

Sao trời đêm thu như thác đổ, in bóng dòng Trường Giang cuộn sóng.

—o0o—

Đêm xuống, Thái Diêm đã mấy ngày liền không ngủ, vừa nghe tiếng bước chân thì choàng tỉnh.

Lúc còn học ở Thượng Kinh, hắn đã đọc về tháng ngày cuối cùng của những vị vua mất nước, tiếng binh sĩ tuốt kiếm, tiếng mũ giáp va đập, tiếng bước chân, tiếng ho… tất cả đều dẫn đến một kết cục duy nhất, đó là chết.

Hắn từng không sợ chết, sau này thì bắt đầu sợ, hắn trốn trong thâm cung, nhìn sự sống của mình từ từ lụi tàn trong lồng giam, như có yêu ma đang hút cạn sinh mệnh mà hắn chẳng thể làm gì, chỉ biết ngồi chờ chết ở Đông cung.

Ngồi đếm những ngày mình còn được sống, nỗi sợ bám víu như hình với bóng.

Lúc xuôi chèo mát mái, hắn còn cho rằng mình có thể giữ bí mật suốt đời, không ai phát hiện âm mưu kín kẽ này. Nhưng khi đêm xuống, hắn lại sợ hãi, chỉ muốn bỏ chạy thật xa.

Hệt như kẻ cắp lấy thứ không thuộc về mình, phỏng tay nhưng chẳng có cách nào giải quyết.

Từ hôm đó, Phùng Đạc đã bị bắt, không biết bị giam ở đâu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp không rõ tung tích, Thái Diêm bị cô lập hoàn toàn.

Tiếng bước chân ngày càng gần, một người cao to bước vào, thị vệ đóng cổng điện.

“Nói chuyện đi.” Hàn Tân thờ ơ nói, cởi áo choàng ném một bên, “Mấy ngày qua bận lo việc khác, không rảnh quan tâm ngươi.”

Thái Diêm lẳng lặng nhìn Hàn Tân, Hàn Tân nói, “Tạ Hựu trốn rồi, nhưng hắn và Diêu Phục sẽ chết nhanh thôi. Hiện giờ không còn ai có thể cứu ngươi nữa.”

Hàn Tân nhìn Thái Diêm một cách xấc xược, gã đã gửi thư gọi quân đội ở Ngọc Bích Quan đến tiếp viện. Chỉ cần viện binh đến, gã có thể mở cổng thành tấn công từ hai phía, đánh tan quân giáp đen.

Giết được Tạ Hựu thì chẳng còn gì có thể ngăn cản gã, rồi sau đó đàm phán với Diêu Phục, chỉ cần không đụng đến Hoài Âm, coi như gã đã thâu tóm giang sơn Đại Trần.

Chẳng hay Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Diễn Thu dưới suối vàng biết cơ nghiệp của Lý gia rơi vào tình huống này sẽ nghĩ thế nào.

“Ta chịu đựng quá đủ rồi.” Thái Diêm run giọng nói, “Ngươi giết ta đi.”

Hàn Tân hơi bất ngờ.

“Sao lại nói thế?” Hàn Tân hỏi.

Thái Diêm run bần bật, thở dốc, nói, “Ta vốn không nên có mặt ở đây, kế hoạch lúc trước là sai lầm, ta thậm chí chưa từng nghĩ sẽ có ngày hôm nay. Hàn tướng quân, ngươi đoán không sai, ta không phải Thái tử Đại Trần, nhưng chắc chắn ngươi không đoán được Thái tử thật đang ở đâu, ngay cả Mục Khoáng Đạt cũng không biết.”

Hàn Tân hỏi, “Thật ra ngươi là ai?”

Thái Diêm nuốt nước bọt, nói, “Ta là ai có còn quan trọng nữa không? Người thân của ta chết hết rồi, dù muốn chém chín họ nhà ta cũng chẳng còn ai để giết đâu. Hàn tướng quân, ngươi vẫn chưa biết tai họa sắp ập xuống đầu ngươi. Tạ Hựu và Diêu Phục vẫn còn nước cờ cuối cùng, họ đang chờ ngươi thông báo thân phận của ta.”

Hàn Tân nheo mắt.

Thái Diêm cười nói, “Ngươi hãy hứa sẽ giết ta trước khi hắn quay về, ta sẽ cho ngươi biết tất cả.”

“Ngươi nói đi.” Hàn Tân ngồi như bức tượng.

—o0o—

Trời sáng, Đoàn Lĩnh đứng bên bờ sông, hôm nay mây đen phủ kín Giang Châu, lòng người bất an.

Đêm qua, sau khi nghe Lý Diễn Thu nói, Đoàn Lĩnh chợt thấy mông lung. Hắn biết Lý Diễn Thu chỉ nói sơ lược thế thôi, nếu thật sự muốn thanh trừng tất cả lão thần thì phải có kế hoạch chi tiết. Vậy là trọng trách dồn lên vai hắn sẽ nặng nề hơn.

Triều đại nào cũng có thông lệ đế vương xóa sổ quyền thần và công thần, như Đại Ngu năm xưa cũng thiêu chết quần thần trong tiệc Trung thu, nhưng cơ hội đó bị ngoại thích bắt lấy rồi đảo chính mấy năm, cuối cùng phải nhờ Thái tử lưu lạc bên ngoài dẫn quân về dẹp loạn, lấy lại ngai vàng.

Nếu không giết thì sao?

Vũ Độc bước ra từ bóng tối, hỏi, “Chuẩn bị lên đường thôi, em còn suy nghĩ những gì Tứ thúc em nói à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh “ừ” một tiếng, quay lại nhìn Vũ Độc, hai người im lặng.

Vũ Độc dịu dàng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Em gầy đi nhiều quá.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chờ xong chuyện lần này là ổn rồi.”

“Nhưng em vẫn chưa nghĩ thông.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chẳng có ai chỉ đường cho ta, có những việc dù là cha ta cũng không thể hoàn thành.”

“Đôi khi ta thấy em rất giống Mục tướng.” Vũ Độc bỗng phì cười, “Đúng là thầy nào trò nấy.”

“Cách nghĩ của lão và Tứ thúc rất giống nhau.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hai người tuy khác lập trường nhưng những gì họ làm chẳng khác nhau mấy. Chỉ là Mục tướng thì cực kỳ kiên nhẫn, mọi chuyện đều diễn ra theo từng bước trong kế sách. Còn Tứ thúc và cha thì thích dùng thủ đoạn sét đánh, nói là làm, giết địch một nghìn mà tự hại mình tám trăm.”


	221. Chương 221: Hành động

Mục Khoáng Đạt ưa dùng thủ đoạn lôi kéo, lão rất hiếm khi sử dụng phương thức quyết liệt để diệt trừ đối thủ, chỉ trừ người Lý gia và gã Biên Lệnh Bạch xui xẻo.

Nếu không vì Hàn Duy Dung rơi đài thì lão sẽ không bao giờ rơi vào hoàn cảnh này. Từ đầu năm, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí trong mỗi bước đi, chỉ cần sơ sẩy một chút là thịt nát xương tan. Giả như Hàn Duy Dung còn nắm quyền, nhất định lão ta sẽ đưa quân Liêu đến tạo áp lực ở biên giới Đại Trần, dù Lý Diễn Thu có muốn cũng không thể đụng vào Mục Khoáng Đạt vào lúc này.

Trường Sính đã chết, Mục Khoáng Đạt phán đoán sai mấy lần. Trước mắt có Phí Hoằng Đức, vừa hay có thể gỡ gạc, không ngờ Hàn Tân khăng khăng làm theo ý mình, phát động đảo chính, phá hoại sắp đặt của lão.

“Mục tướng đỡ hơn chưa?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

Sau ngày bị đâm, Mục Khoáng Đạt được đưa vào cung, Hàn Tân lấy lý do là bảo vệ người Mục gia, đề phòng kẻ khác quay lại ám sát, thật ra là muốn khống chế Mục gia, ngừa sinh biến.

Mục Khoáng Đạt ho khan mấy tiếng, khó khăn ngồi dậy, gật đầu nói, “Đỡ nhiều rồi, vài hôm nữa vẫn có thể vào triều, ta chỉ không ngờ Vũ Độc và Vương Sơn chưa vào cung lần nào.”

“Có lẽ họ đang bôn ba bên ngoài tìm cơ hội cứu Mục tướng.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói.

Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dài, lão thừa biết không nuôi nổi tên đồ đệ kia, hắn như con rắn náu mình trong bóng tối, có thể cắn lão bất cứ lúc nào.

“Có tin gì về tung tích hai người không?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Xương Lưu Quân đâu?”

Phí Hoằng Đức lắc đầu, đáp, “Vừa qua hỏi Hàn tướng quân, không có tin tức.”

“Thái tử đâu?” Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi.

“Bị giam rồi.” Phí Hoằng Đức trả lời.

Ô Lạc Hầu Mục cũng không quay lại, tứ đại thích khách mất tích chỉ trong một đêm, Mục Khoáng Đạt bắt đầu thấy không ổn, suy cho cùng, biến cố lần này bắt nguồn từ phòng bí mật, mới đầu lão ngờ rằng Phí Hoằng Đức chỉ điểm Vương Sơn, nhưng Phí Hoằng Đức không thể nào biết nhiều thông tin mật như vậy.

“Nhiều người đang tập trung ngoài thành.” Phí Hoằng Đức nói, “Đến chia buồn, sứ giả Nguyên, Liêu, Tây Lương, và Thổ Dục Hồn cũng đang chờ ngoài đó.”

“Cũng nên thế.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Đỡ ta dậy.”

Phí Hoằng Đức dìu Mục Khoáng Đạt, trên người lão còn quấn băng, đột nhiên bị xiên một nhát, trông lão già đi rất nhiều, càng lúc càng như ngọn nến sắp tàn.

“Thương tích của Thừa tướng chưa lành mà muốn đi đâu?” Phí Hoằng Đức hỏi.

“Đến chỗ Thái hậu.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

—o0o—

Hàn Tân ở lại Đông cung đến sau giờ Ngọ, Thái Diêm mệt không chịu nổi.

“Mọi chuyện là như vậy.” Thái Diêm nói, “Dù còn nhiều hơn thì ta cũng không nhớ ra.”

Thái Diêm kể tất cả cho Hàn Tân, thở dài một hơi, như đã dùng hết sức lực. Hắn uể oải dựa ghế, bây giờ chẳng còn ai cả, chỉ có bản thân hắn, không phải Thái tử Đại Trần mà chỉ là chính hắn.

“Thái tử điện hạ.” Hàn Tân gọi.

“Gọi ta là Thái Diêm.” Thái Diêm nói, “Lâu lắm rồi không có ai dùng cái tên này.”

“Ta có một cách.” Hàn Tân đứng dậy, nói, “Chỉ cần ngươi đồng ý hợp tác, ngươi sẽ được sống tiếp.”

Thái Diêm mở bừng mắt, ngay lúc ấy, thuộc hạ của Hàn Tân đến báo, Hàn Tân nói, “Sứ giả Nguyên, Liêu, Tây Lương và Thổ Dục Hồn đã đến ngoài thành.”

Thái Diêm, “Đừng cho họ vào.”

“Không.” Hàn Tân nói, “Phải để họ vào.”

“Nhất định Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ trà trộn vào cung!” Thái Diêm nói.

“Cứ để hắn vào.” Hàn Tân nói, “Ta muốn xem con trai của Lý Tiệm Hồng có bản lĩnh cỡ nào. Báo với Tạ Hựu đưa các sứ giả đến ngoài cổng phía Bắc, quân giáp đen không được đi theo.”

“Trong thời gian này, ngươi hãy ngoan ngoãn chờ ở đây.” Hàn Tân nói với Thái Diêm, “Ngày mai ta sẽ triệu tập các quan vào triều, muốn sống hay chết thì phải xem biểu hiện của ngươi.”

Hàn Tân rời Đông cung, lúc đi ngang điện sau thì thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt đang ngồi đối diện Mục Cẩm Chi.

“Xin bớt chút thời gian nói chuyện.” Hàn Tân nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Hàn tướng quân cứ tự nhiên.” Mục Cẩm Chi thờ ơ nói, “Mọi người đều ngồi cùng thuyền, cần gì phải tránh mặt.”

Hàn Tân cười nói, “Thái hậu có thai, không muốn làm Thái hậu phiền lòng.”

Hàn Tân ngồi bệt xuống, Mục Khoáng Đạt hỏi, “Nghe nói sứ giả chia buồn đã đến ngoài thành rồi à?”

“Đúng vậy.” Hàn Tân đáp, “Vẫn không có tin tức của tứ đại thích khách và đồ đệ Vương Sơn của tướng gia.”

Biểu cảm của Mục Khoáng Đạt cực kỳ phức tạp, “Nếu đúng như vậy thì hẳn là Diêu Phục và Tạ Hựu đang chuẩn bị mưu đồ gì đó, mấy ngày rồi mà không hề có động thái nào.”

“Không.” Hàn Tân nói, “Tạ Hựu và Diêu Phục có phái người trình thư liên danh, muốn đàm phán với chúng ta.”

“Điều kiện là gì?” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chắc chắn không đơn giản.”

“Chỉ hỏi ta muốn gì mới đồng ý mở cổng thành.” Hàn Tân nói, “Nhưng mọi việc không còn nằm trong tầm kiểm soát của chúng ta nữa. Mục tướng, mai lên triều phải mau chóng triệu tập quần thần, giải quyết mối họa này trước khi đưa tang bệ hạ.”

“Hừm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Nhưng rất khó khắc phục hậu quả khi đã khép tội Tạ Hựu và Diêu Phục.”

“Viện quân đang trên đường đến.” Hàn Tân đứng dậy, nói, “Nếu không có gì bất ngờ thì đêm mai là tới nơi. Ta ra tiếp đón sứ giả bốn nước.”

Nói rồi, Hàn Tân rời đi, chỉ còn Mục Khoáng Đạt và Mục Cẩm Chi, Mục Cẩm Chi nhìn bóng lưng Hàn Tân, hạ giọng nói, “Huynh dẫn sói vào nhà rồi.”

“Đây là cách cuối cùng.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Sau khi Hàn Tân chứng minh thân phận của thằng nhãi kia thì ắt sẽ tìm cách giết ta, nhưng gã không dám giết cả tộc Mục gia đâu, muội và đứa trẻ sẽ sống.”

Mục Cẩm Chi im lặng.

“Muội là Thái hậu, trên danh nghĩa còn đang mang giọt máu của Lý gia.” Mục Khoáng Đạt từ tốn nói, “Gã sẽ tha cho muội, chỉ cần giả vờ quy thuận, chờ con lớn rồi đối phó gã cũng không muộn.”

Mục Cẩm Chi thở dài, vẻ mặt buồn đau.

—o0o—

Đêm xuống, toàn thành vắng lặng, trong thành cấm đi lại ban đêm, nhà cửa hai bên đường vẫn sáng đèn, ngoài thành thì chỉ có ánh đuốc của doanh trại quân giáp đen.

Mấy trăm người tụ tập trên đường lớn nối giữa hai khu vực trong và ngoài thành, quân giáp đen đứng cách xa hai trăm bước, Tạ Hựu nhìn chằm chặp dãy phố. Không lâu sau, cửa bên từ từ hé mở.

“Nam Trần làm vậy là có ý gì?!” Một sứ giả quát, “Lặn lội đường xa đến chia buồn mà các ngươi chỉ mở cửa bên là thế nào?! Các ngươi xem bọn ta là gì hả?”

“Các vị.” Trên tường thành, một vị quan truyền lời thưa rằng, “Đại Trần đang có biến, để không bị kẻ gian lợi dụng, xin các vị hãy vào bằng cửa bên, có gì mạo phạm mong các vị rộng lượng bỏ qua!”

Hơn trăm binh sĩ quân Chinh Bắc ùa ra từ cửa bên, vào thế sẵn sàng, nhìn vào bóng tối. Cuối đường, quân giáp đen cầm đuốc soi sáng cả vùng trời.

“Đi.” Diêu Phục nói.

Tạ Hựu quay đầu ngựa, đi cùng Diêu Phục.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trong nhóm người Nguyên, đằng trước là Thuật Luật Đoan, sứ giả Liêu vào trước, tiếp đó đến Nguyên, Tây Lương và Thổ Dục Hồn.

Trong thành trống vắng, hơn một nghìn binh sĩ quân Chinh Bắc đứng chật nước chảy không lọt, lục soát các sứ giả. Bạt Đô che phía trước Đoàn Lĩnh, cả nhóm vây lại.

“Các ngươi có ý gì?’

Lúc lục soát Bạt Đô, Bạt Đô hung hãn rút đao, A Mộc Cổ và đám Hách Liên Bác lập tức hưởng ứng, phe sứ giả thành thế đối chọi với quân Chinh Bắc.

“Hễ vào hoàng cung thì phải bị lục soát, tước vũ khí!” Quan truyền lời quát.

Bạt Đô quát, “Thử đụng vào bọn ta xem, đừng nhiều lời, đánh trước nói sau! Rút đao!”

Đoàn sứ giả vốn đã bất mãn, tất cả rút vũ khí, quan truyền lời không giải quyết được tình huống này, bèn phái người chạy về báo tin. Lát sau, lính đưa tin ra báo không cần lục soát các thủ lĩnh sứ giả, cứ để họ vào rồi tính.

Đoàn Lĩnh đặt tay lên lưng Bạt Đô, ra hiệu hắn bình tĩnh, bấy giờ Bạt Đô mới ra lệnh thu đao.

Quân Chinh Bắc lên ngựa, hộ tống đoàn sứ giả vào cung.

—o0o—

Trong đêm tối, sông đào bảo vệ thành chảy róc rách, mười chiếc thuyền nhỏ chở các binh sĩ mặc quân phục đen lặng lẽ xuôi dòng đường thủy bí mật vào thành. Đã rất lâu không có ai đi qua đường thủy này, dòng nước quanh co đổ vào mạch nước ngầm Giang Châu, ra khỏi mạch nước ngầm là đến khúc sông ven khu chợ phía Đông.

Bên bờ có người tuần tra, một mũi tên đen nhánh từ trong thuyền phóng ra, kẻ trúng tên ngã quỵ, không hề tạo tiếng động.

Vũ Độc cầm cung tên, mặc trang phục đen, nghiêng đầu quan sát bốn phía.

“Tướng quân, chúng ta đã vào khu vực trong thành.” Binh sĩ nhỏ giọng nói, “Đi thêm một đoạn nữa là vào chợ.”

“Đổ bộ sau chợ.” Vũ Độc dặn, “Coi chừng lính tuần tra.”

—o0o—

Đoàn Lĩnh cưỡi ngựa, thong thả theo sau Bạt Đô. Xung quanh có rất nhiều người áo đen di chuyển trên nóc nhà, rạp mình quan sát từng cử động của nhóm sứ giả.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu, thấy trên nóc Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán có một bóng đen vút qua ánh trăng, chỉ nhoáng một cái rồi biến mất.

Đó là Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh biết y vẫn luôn dõi theo hắn.

Trước hoàng cung, mọi người để đao kiếm vào rương, thị vệ dán giấy niêm phong rồi dẫn họ vào.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Đoàn Lĩnh được vào bằng cổng chính cung điện nguy nga, đi qua Ngọ môn, hắn mới thấy hoàng cung Giang Châu rộng lớn thế nào, màn đêm cũng không thể che khuất sự uy nghiêm.

Vị trí cuối cùng thấy Vũ Độc là trên mái hiên điện Thái Hòa, lát sau, mây đen kéo đến phủ mờ ánh trăng.

“Mời các vị vào điện bên nghỉ chân.” Quan truyền lời nói, “Hàn tướng quân sẽ tiếp đón các vị.”

Quan truyền lời dẫn mọi người vào điện phụ, đếm nhân số rồi cho binh sĩ canh chừng nghiêm ngặt, phái thêm hai mươi thái giám đến, ngoài mặt bảo hầu hạ, thật ra là đến giám sát.

Bạt Đô, Hách Liên Bác, Gia Luật Lỗ, Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt và Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trong điện, vì có thái giám theo dõi nên không thể nói chuyện.

Đoàn Lĩnh định dùng tiếng Liêu, nghĩ một hồi lại đổi sang tiếng Nguyên, “Không sao, họ nghe không hiểu đâu.”

Hoàng cung Giang Châu không có ai biết tiếng Nguyên, nhưng các sứ giả thì vẫn biết ít hoặc nhiều, Gia Luật Lỗ cũng nói tiếng Nguyên, “Trước khi lên đường, bệ hạ đã dặn đến Giang Châu thì tất cả sẽ nghe chỉ thị của ngài.”

“Ta và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt cũng thế.” Hách Liên Bác nói.

Tuy Bạt Đô không tỏ thái độ nhưng vẫn nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi, “Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

“Trước hết phải giải quyết đám vướng bận.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Để thuộc hạ của các ngươi… ừm… ngươi hiểu mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giải thích xong, các thành viên của đoàn sứ giả lần lượt ngồi uống trà rồi bắt đầu táy máy tay chân với bọn thái giám, thậm chí có người còn thô bạo đè chúng xuống cưỡng hiếp ngay trong điện.


	222. Chương 222: Bước cuối

“Các ngươi làm gì đấy!”

“Xử đám thái giám, mù sao không thấy?” Bạt Đô nói.

Binh sĩ quân Chinh Bắc đẩy cửa vào, thấy trong điện náo loạn, bọn thái giám đã quen sống trong nhung lụa, chỉ tay năm ngón, chưa bao giờ bị xúc phạm thế này, cả đám gào khóc chạy ra ngoài, cung nữ sợ run lẩy bẩy, nháo nhào tìm chỗ trốn.

Ngay lúc ấy, quan truyền lời đến quát tất cả dừng lại để tránh làm lớn chuyện, bảo các binh sĩ ra ngoài canh gác, không phái người vào giám sát nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh thừa cơ leo cửa sổ phía sau điện, canh binh sĩ tuần tra vừa đi qua thì ném móc câu lên mái hiên, trèo lên nóc điện.

“Nhanh!” Hách Liên Bác, Bạt Đô, Gia Luật Lỗ và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt nối đuôi leo lên, động tác của Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt cực kỳ nhanh nhẹn, hiển nhiên thường ngày cũng hay trèo tường lật ngói.

“Đan Tăng, hay là ngươi…”

Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt nhìn ra Đoàn Lĩnh lo lắng, bèn ra dấu rồi nói gì đó, Hách Liên Bác phiên dịch, “Hắn từng… trèo lên cung điện Potala, tìm Lạt Ma*.”

_*Là danh hiệu của các nhà lãnh đạo tinh thần của Phật giáo Tây Tạng, hay còn gọi là Phật sống, thuộc phái Gelugpa._

“Tốt.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chúng ta chia nhau hành động, mọi người cẩn thận.”

Năm người thương lượng trên mái hiên, nhân lúc khuất ánh trăng thì chia làm hai nhóm, Gia Luật Lỗ, Hách Liên Bác và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt đến hướng Đông, Bạt Đô và Đoàn Lĩnh đi hướng Tây.

Đoàn Lĩnh khẽ khàng đi trên mái ngói, giữa đường trượt chân suýt ngã, Bạt Đô nhanh tay chụp hắn lại.

“Rốt cuộc ngươi đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Bạt Đô hỏi.

“Xin lỗi.” Đoàn Lĩnh sắp đối mặt với bước ngoặt quan trọng nhất đời nên hơi phân tâm, hắn toàn nghĩ phải ứng phó thế nào với những chuyện sau đó.

Bạt Đô kéo Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy xuống dãy phòng thấp hơn, trốn vào vườn hoa chờ binh sĩ đi qua, “Ý ta là tại sao ngươi quyết tâm quay về đến thế?”

“Nhiều lần ta cho rằng mình sẽ chết.” Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô đứng trong bóng tối, cùng nhìn ra ngoài, “Lúc chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh, ta không cam lòng, vì ta nghĩ cha vẫn còn ở đó. Còn khi về Tây Xuyên, ta không tìm đến cái chết là vì có Vũ Độc.”

Bạt Đô im lặng, binh sĩ tuần tra đến gần, lát sau, Bạt Đô nói, “Chưa bao giờ vì ta.”

“Đã từng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Câu này xem như dỗ dành Bạt Đô, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta ở tận phương Nam xa xôi, ta đã từng hy vọng ngươi khỏe mạnh, sống bình yên. Nhưng bộ tộc của ngươi đã gây ra cục diện này, ta chỉ có thể nói ta sẽ cố hết sức không hận ngươi.”

“Bỏ đi.” Bạt Đô nói, “Vòng đi vòng lại cũng về điểm xuất phát.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Bạt Đô, đúng là vừa thương vừa hận, hắn rất quý trọng tình bạn giữa hai người, hắn biết Bạt Đô là một trong số ít những người sẽ đặt cược mạng sống để bảo vệ hắn. Nhưng vì dân tộc, họ buộc phải đứng ở hai lập trường đối nghịch.

“Đi thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh suy nghĩ chốc lát rồi cùng Bạt Đô băng qua hành lang, chạy đến vườn hoa.

Bạt Đô cảnh giác cao độ, Đoàn Lĩnh đến ngoài ngự thư phòng, trong phòng sáng ánh đèn, hắn không biết trong đó là Thái Diêm hay Hàn Tân, bèn áp tai nghe.

Có hai binh sĩ quân Chinh Bắc gác ngoài cửa, Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ có nên liều một phen hay không?

“Sáng mai triệu tập các đại thần vào triều.” Giọng Hàn Tân truyền ra, “Bảo họ canh tư tập trung ngoài điện, ta muốn bàn việc.”

“Vâng.” Có tiếng đáp lại, một phó tướng đẩy cửa ra ngoài.

Trong phòng là Hàn Tân, Đoàn Lĩnh đã ra quyết định, nhưng phải mất một lúc nữa mới đến giờ hẹn với Vũ Độc, mà bên ngoài chỉ có Bạt Đô.

Nên chờ Vũ Độc hay vào phòng? Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm một hồi, nghe trong ngự thư phòng có tiếng động, ắt là Hàn Tân đang dọn đồ chuẩn bị đi.

“Cảm ơn ngươi, Bạt Đô.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, “Từ giờ ta sẽ đi một mình.”

Bạt Đô muốn vào cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh đã bước ra khỏi bóng tối, đến trước ngự thư phòng, Bạt Đô lại ẩn mình vào đêm đen, rút dao găm trong giày, sẵn sàng xông lên cứu Đoàn Lĩnh nếu có biến.

“Ai?” Binh sĩ gác cửa hỏi.

Trong ngự thư phòng, Hàn Tân đề phòng ngẩng đầu.

“Là ta.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vương Sơn cầu kiến Hàn tướng quân.”

“Để hắn vào.” Hàn Tân nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy cửa vào, thấy Hàn Tân đang lật xem tấu chương và báo cáo.

“Cuối cùng ngươi cũng đến.” Hàn Tân nói, “Mời ngồi, sư phụ ngươi chờ ngươi mòn con mắt, cứ tưởng ngươi sẽ đến điện Khôn Hòa gặp lão với Thái hậu.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mục tướng…”

Hàn Tân nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Bị Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đâm một nhát, chưa chết, mà cũng chẳng khác gì chết rồi, ta đã đánh cuộc với lão, lão nói ngươi là người khôn ngoan, lúc này nhất định sẽ đến nương nhờ ta chứ chẳng thèm liếc lão lấy một cái.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Mục Khoáng Đạt hiểu hắn như hắn đi guốc trong bụng lão vậy.

Hàn Tân đang thắng thế, Giang Châu nằm trong tay gã, Mục Khoáng Đạt bảo hổ lột da, cuối cùng biến thành kẻ bị uy hiếp. Ai thông minh sẽ biết lúc này phải lập tức đến tìm Hàn Tân.

Hiển nhiên hai người đã bàn trước về thái độ của Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu đề phòng, nếu Mục Khoáng Đạt còn sống thì lão đã nói gì với Hàn Tân?

Hắn vốn định giao bằng chứng cho Hàn Tân để gã sử dụng trong buổi chầu sáng mai, nhưng bây giờ hắn chợt đổi ý.

“Hàn tướng quân đang tìm gì thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Hàn Tân xếp vài cuộn tấu chương trên bàn, so nét chữ.

“Tìm manh mối.” Hàn Tân nói, “Hồ ly ngụy trang kín kẽ đến mấy cũng sẽ có lúc lộ đuôi.”

Câu này khiến Đoàn Lĩnh cảnh giác hơn nữa, Hàn Tân nói một lời hai nghĩa, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Ngươi nghĩ sao về việc này?” Hàn Tân không hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh đến với ý đồ gì.

“Sáng mai Hàn tướng quân định triệu tập quần thần để thẩm vấn Thái tử à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đúng thế.” Hàn Tân đáp, “Nhưng vẫn chưa thể xác minh thân phận của Thái tử.”

“Như Mục tướng có nói…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có thể người này từng là bạn thân cùng trường với Thái tử, nếu không phiền thì hãy điều tra từ lúc đó.”

“Nhưng ta không rõ chuyện này.” Hàn Tân nói, “Theo lý, có Thái tử giả ắt phải có Thái tử thật. Vậy thì Thái tử thật đang ở đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh không trả lời, chỉ nhìn Hàn Tân.

Hàn Tân quan sát gương mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Ngươi khiến ta nhớ đến một người.”

Hàn Tân đã biết rồi, đó là ý nghĩ đầu tiên nảy ra trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn không biết Hàn Tân nhận ra hắn vì dung mạo giống mẹ hay từ nguồn tin khác, tim hắn đập như trống, biết lúc này mà bỏ chạy không phải cách hay.

“Nhớ đến ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đoàn Tiểu Uyển.” Hàn Tân đáp, “Năm ấy Vương phi có vào quân doanh, may mắn được thấy nàng, hàng mày và đôi mắt của ngươi giống nàng như đúc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Hàn thúc.”

Hàn Tân, “Mưu kế của ngươi quả là cực kỳ đáng nể, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục nâng đỡ Thái tử giả lên ngôi để kiềm chế Mục tướng, ngươi lại lợi dụng Mục tướng để đối phó với Thái tử, sau đó dùng ta để lật đổ Thái tử, loại trừ Mục tướng. Cuối cùng, ngươi lên ngôi rồi dùng Tạ Hựu để diệt ta, thật sự ta khó có thể tin một thiếu niên mười lăm tuổi ẩn náu trong Mục phủ lại nghĩ ra được liên hoàn kế cỡ này.”

“Quá khen.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Muốn trị quốc bình thiên hạ thì phải động não nhiều chút.”

Đoàn Lĩnh biết Hàn Tân nói vậy tức là đã quyết không tha cho hắn, chỉ cần loại bỏ Thái Diêm và Mục Khoáng Đạt, Hàn Tân có thể khống chế Thái hậu để nhiếp chính, sao gã có thể để hắn phá hỏng sắp đặt ngay thời khắc cuối cùng được chứ.

“Ngươi tính trăm phương nghìn kế nhưng vẫn tính sót một việc.” Hàn Tân nói, “Ta định dụ ngươi ra mặt trong lúc thẩm vấn tên giả mạo, không ngờ ngươi tự chui đầu vào lưới.”

“Mong được giải thích rõ hơn.” Đoàn Lĩnh bắt đầu hoảng nhưng ngoài mặt vẫn vô cùng bình tĩnh.

Hàn Tân hỏi, “Cha ngươi là ai?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Hàn Tân hỏi, “Ngươi có bằng chứng gì mà nói tiên đế là cha ngươi? Chẳng lẽ ngươi định đối chất với Thái Diêm rồi để hắn thừa nhận ngươi là Đoàn Lĩnh? Hay là bảo Ô Lạc Hầu Mục xác nhận ngươi là Đoàn Lĩnh ở Thượng Kinh?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hàn thúc nghĩ nhiều nên rối trí rồi.”

Hàn Tân, “Không, không phải ta, ngươi mới phải là kẻ rối trí. Người Đoàn gia đã chết cả rồi, năm đó, lúc Đoàn Tiểu Uyển rời phương Bắc về Nhữ Nam thì có thai. Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đón ngươi đến Thượng Kinh…”

Nghe thế, trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh gõ trống dồn dập, thầm nghĩ nguy rồi.

“Đúng là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục có thể chứng minh ngươi là con của Đoàn Tiểu Uyển.” Hàn Tân nhướn mày, nói, “Nhưng gã có bằng chứng gì để chứng minh tiên đế là cha ngươi?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhịn không được bật cười, nói, “Ngươi muốn phủ nhận ta, vậy ngươi cho rằng ta là con của ai? Hàn tướng quân, chỉ với câu ngươi vừa nói là đủ để ta chém chín họ cả nhà ngươi rồi, ngươi nghĩ ai là mẹ ta?”

“Ta tin ngươi là con của Đoàn Tiểu Uyển.” Hàn Tân nói, “Nhưng ngươi không có bằng chứng, ngày Đoàn Tiểu Uyển bỏ đi, tiên đế cũng không biết nàng có thai, ta là nhân chứng cho việc ấy. Nhiều năm sau, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục tìm đến Đoàn gia ở Nhữ Nam, trước khi gặp ngươi, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục không biết Đoàn Tiểu Uyển đã mất từ lâu, cũng không biết ngày sinh của ngươi.”

“Ta sinh vào tháng Chạp, trước khoảng thời gian mang thai, mẹ ta vẫn ở cùng cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Việc đó không thể làm giả.”

“Thế hả?” Hàn Tân hỏi, “Ngươi sinh vào tháng Chạp? Dựa vào đâu mà nói thế?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hàn thúc, chớ có nói xằng, lúc Thái Diêm về triều, chắc hẳn các đại thần đã nghi ngờ những vấn đề này, cũng đã có đáp án từ trước rồi.”

“Ngươi sai rồi.” Hàn Tân nói, “Đó chỉ là ý nghĩ của ngươi, có mấy ai dám bàn về Vương phi trước mặt bệ hạ? Các đại thần đều biết Thái tử không phải Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng không ai dám đề cập việc Đoàn Lĩnh có phải con ruột của tiên đế hay không, vì Thái tử từng được Ô Lạc Hầu Mục dịch dung, diện mạo đúng là có nét giống tiên đế.”

Nét mặt Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn rất bình tĩnh, hỏi, “Thế nên?”

“Thế nên, vấn đề mấu chốt là ở đó.” Hàn Tân nói, “Chỉ có ba người từng xem qua tờ giấy này, đó là Mục tướng, Tạ Hựu và bệ hạ.”

Hàn Tân kẹp tờ giấy khai sinh để lên ngọn lửa.

“Dừng tay!” Đoàn Lĩnh giận dữ quát, xông lên. Nói chậm nhưng xảy ra rất nhanh, Hàn Tân đã tính trước, lập tức rút trường kiếm bên hông đâm vào ngực Đoàn Lĩnh!


	223. Chương 223: Đèn bay

Tờ giấy khai sinh là bằng chứng cực kỳ quan trọng, Đoàn Lĩnh không còn thời gian nghĩ xem làm thế nào nó lại lọt vào tay Hàn Tân, nó là thứ duy nhất có thể xác minh thân phận Đoàn Lĩnh!

Hàn Tân chỉ chờ thời khắc này, gã muốn giết Đoàn Lĩnh ngay tại đây, nhưng mũi kiếm đâm trúng ngực Đoàn Lĩnh bị sượt qua, Đoàn Lĩnh đá lật bàn, chụp lấy tờ giấy!

Hàn Tân không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh có mặc giáp không ngại đao kiếm, gã ngây người trong chốc lát, Đoàn Lĩnh vung dao găm, Hàn Tân nghiêng người né, thuộc hạ xông vào quát, “Láo xược!”

Hai thanh kiếm đâm hướng sau gáy Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh xoay người ném dao, lưỡi dao đã bôi kịch độc, thị vệ chết ngay lập tức!

Chỉ chậm một chút mà tờ giấy khai sinh đã bị thiêu rụi, cửa ngự thư phòng bị đạp đổ, gió thu lùa vào, tro tàn bay theo gió.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Hàn Tân thở hồng hộc, khoảnh khắc Đoàn Lĩnh giận dữ ra tay, dù chưa nhược quán nhưng đã có khí thế uy phong như Lý Tiệm Hồng năm xưa.

Hàn Tân hoảng loạn, Đoàn Lĩnh nổi giận nhìn gã chòng chọc.

“Chờ mà xem, Hàn tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói rồi chạy ra khỏi ngự thư phòng, binh sĩ đuổi theo, Bạt Đô từ bóng tối chạy lên tiếp ứng Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người chạy dọc hành lang.

“Đuổi theo!” Hàn Tân quát, lòng vẫn còn sợ.

Tất cả thị vệ hoàng cung đổ về vườn hoa, Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô chạy một trước một sau, không thể nói chuyện. Sau lưng tên bay vun vút, Bạt Đô che phía sau Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi lên trước!” Rồi dùng lưng mình che sau lưng Bạt Đô.

Phía trước là ngõ cụt, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn, tường hoàng cung quá cao, không thể trèo lên, gần trăm binh sĩ quân Chinh Bắc đuổi phía sau, tay lăm lăm nỏ.

“Ở đây! Thấy chúng rồi!”

Truy binh ồ ạt xông đến, hai người quay lưng về phía tường, mây mù che trăng.

Chợt có tiếng hét thảm, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn ra xa, thấy mấy bóng đen vụt qua, lướt đến đâu máu văng đến đó, truy binh ngã rạp. Tên bay bốn phía, mấy bóng đen tung hoành, hơn trăm truy binh bỏ mạng chỉ trong thoáng chốc.

Xung quanh dần yên tĩnh, chỉ nghe tiếng rên của đám binh sĩ nằm la liệt. Ba thích khách áo đen lùi lại, đưa lưng về phía Đoàn Lĩnh.

Có tiếng huýt trên nơi cao, ra dấu hạ cảnh giác, thích khách dẫn đầu cởi khăn che mặt, là Vũ Độc.

“May là đến kịp.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm ghì Vũ Độc.

“Hàn Tân phản rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Phải đổi kế hoạch.”

“Đi trước rồi nói.” Vũ Độc nói.

Trịnh Ngạn trinh sát trên cao nhảy xuống, hai thích khách còn lại tháo khăn che mặt, là Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Xương Lưu Quân.

“Qua bên này.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đến điện Càn Nguyên, ở đó rất vắng.”

Họ băng qua hành lang, lúc chạy ngang điện nghỉ chân của các sứ giả, Đoàn Lĩnh nói với Bạt Đô, “Bạt Đô, ngươi về báo với đoàn sứ giả chuẩn bị làm chứng cho ta, lúc lên triều, Hàn Tân sẽ triệu tập các đại thần.”

Bạt Đô nhìn lướt qua mọi người, gật đầu, chạy dọc hành lang.

“Đi thôi.” Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên mái hiên, phóng lên nóc điện Càn Nguyên. Bên dưới là Đông cung, hôm nay không thắp đèn, vậy là Thái Diêm đã bị Hàn Tân nhốt ở nơi khác để tiện trông coi.

Tứ đại thích khách người đứng người ngồi, trông như những hình cắt dưới trăng.

“Kế tiếp làm gì?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

“Ta đi tìm Hàn Tân.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Thương tích của ngươi chưa lành.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đừng liều lĩnh ám sát gã.”

Vũ Độc ngồi xổm trên mái cong, như con mèo khổng lồ trầm lặng mà nguy hiểm, y trầm ngâm một lát, nói, “Tạ Hựu và bệ hạ đang chờ hiệu lệnh của chúng ta.”

“Cổng thành mở chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chưa.” Trịnh Ngạn đáp, “Nhưng chuẩn bị xong rồi, chỉ chờ hiệu lệnh là mở cổng thành và cổng hoàng cung. Tạ Hựu có thể giải quyết chiến trường trên phố nhưng vẫn phải mất chút thời gian mới vào cung được.”

“Một khi lên triều…” Vũ Độc nói, “Hàn Tân sẽ dồn chú ý vào các đại thần, đó là thời điểm tốt nhất để tiến quân vào hoàng cung, chúng ta cứ làm như kế hoạch. Báo với Tạ Hựu và bệ hạ chỉ thay đổi một ít lúc tấn công.”

“Vậy thì giữ nguyên kế hoạch.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Còn thư và bằng chứng thì sao?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đổi mục tiêu, ta có cách. Giờ là canh ba rồi, mau lên, mọi người chia ra chuẩn bị!”

Mọi người im lặng một lát rồi tản ra, Trịnh Ngạn đến phía Tây, Xương Lưu Quân đi hướng Nam, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến điện chính, ba người lẩn vào bóng đêm.

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy hai bài thi ra soi dưới trăng.

Vũ Độc đứng bên cạnh hắn, nét mặt dịu dàng khôn xiết song vẫn ẩn chứa vẻ sắc bén.

“Qua đêm nay, em không còn là Sơn Nhi nữa rồi.” Vũ Độc trầm giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Với huynh thì ta vẫn là ta mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Luôn luôn là vậy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vào lòng Vũ Độc, hai người ôm nhau. Mây đen cuồn cuộn phủ mờ ánh trăng, canh ba, ánh đuốc lập lòe của binh sĩ truy lùng họ như dòng chảy của nghìn vạn ngọn đèn đổ ra khắp hoàng cung.

—o0o—

Giang Châu chìm trong bóng tối, binh sĩ gác thành rên một tiếng rồi ngã khỏi tường thành.

Quân giáp đen xông vào chiếm các cứ điểm trên lầu thành, vệ binh cầm cung tên chưa kịp báo động đã bị Trịnh Ngạn cắt cổ, xác rơi xuống chân tường.

“Trịnh đại nhân!” Một võ sĩ thấp giọng nói, “Đã chuẩn bị xong!”

“Chờ tín hiệu trong cung.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, lấy một xấp giấy trắng đã gấp gọn, mở ra.

—o0o—

Xương Lưu Quân khom người nhảy khỏi mái hiên, chạy vào điện Thái Hòa.

Mục Khánh đang ngủ trên sạp, Xương Lưu Quân tháo khăn che mặt, nhẹ nhàng lay hắn. Mục Khánh mơ màng mở mắt, thấy Xương Lưu Quân thì mừng rỡ suýt kêu thành tiếng.

“Suỵt.” Xương Lưu Quân lập tức bịt miệng Mục Khánh, giơ ngón trỏ trước môi.

“Vương Sơn bảo ta đến đưa con ra ngoài.” Xương Lưu Quân nói.

“Hắn đến rồi hả?” Mục Khánh hỏi, “Rốt cuộc hắn đã đi đâu? Có sao không?”

Xương Lưu Quân hỏi, “Mục tướng đâu?”

“Ở chỗ cô.” Mục Khánh đáp.

“Mặc quần áo vào, chờ ta.” Xương Lưu Quân nói rồi bước nhanh ra khỏi điện Thái Hòa, thấy có ánh đèn ở phía Tây cung điện, bèn đến vườn hoa ngoài điện, mở một xấp giấy mỏng như cánh bướm.

—o0o—

Lang Tuấn Hiệp từ mái hiên đáp đất, đến ngoài lãnh cung đang giam Thái Diêm.

Thị vệ canh gác nghiêm ngặt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp rút kiếm Thanh Phong, ánh kiếm sáng lóa, xác nằm đầy đất.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mở một xấp giấy trắng.

—o0o—

Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh đứng trên nóc điện Càn Nguyên, Đoàn Lĩnh lấy một xấp giấy trắng, giũ ra, là một chiếc đèn Khổng Minh.

“Thắp hai cái luôn à?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp, “Vậy thì ngoài thành sẽ biết chúng ta đang ở cùng nhau.”

Vũ Độc cầm đèn, Đoàn Lĩnh đánh lửa thắp sáng, ánh lửa mập mờ rọi lên mặt hai người.

Đèn Khổng Minh từ từ sáng, hơi nóng thổi đèn phồng lên, chầm chậm bay lên. Vũ Độc thắp chiếc đèn thứ hai, hai ngọn đèn Khổng Minh được thả cùng lúc, xoay tròn vút lên trong gió thu.

Hai đốm sáng lấp lánh giữa không trung như vì sao dẫn lối cho Đại Trần thoát khỏi bóng tối.

—o0o—

Sâu trong cung, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn phương xa, buông tay thả chiếc đèn Khổng Minh thứ ba, đèn lững lờ bay qua tường hoàng cung, được gió thu nâng thẳng lên trời.

Trên cứ điểm cổng thành, Trịnh Ngạn ngạo nghễ đứng trong gió, thả chiếc đèn thứ tư, đèn lung lay bay về nơi xa.

Trong vườn hoa điện Thái Hòa, Xương Lưu Quân thổi mồi lửa, thắp sáng ngọn đèn thứ năm, buông tay, đèn bay đến chân trời u ám.

—o0o—

Trước bình minh, Lý Diễn Thu và Tạ Hựu dẫn quân chờ ở ngoài thành Giang Châu, ngước nhìn năm chiếc đèn Khổng Minh bay lên từ trong thành.

“Điện hạ đã sẵn sàng.” Tạ Hựu nói.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Tấn công.”

Quân giáp đen mở đèn Khổng Minh, Lý Diễn Thu tự tay thắp đèn, thả bay trong gió.

—o0o—

“Một, hai, ba…” Đoàn Lĩnh đếm, “Đủ sáu cái rồi, đi thôi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc nhảy xuống mái hiên, chạy đến Ngọ Môn.

Gió thu đìu hiu, quân đội sẵn sàng, thành Giang Châu chìm trong bóng tối, chỉ thấy những đốm sáng bé nhỏ. Mây đen nơi chân trời tản đi, để lộ một vì sao lấp lánh. Sáu chiếc đèn từ từ bay lên và ngôi sao ấy chiếu rọi cả vùng trời phía Tây.

Hệt như bảy chòm sao chủ mạng của Bạch Hổ trời Tây soi sáng thế gian.

—o0o—

Lang Tuấn Hiệp vào lãnh cung, kiếm Thanh Phong nhỏ máu thành vệt dài kéo vào phòng.

Thái Diêm nằm trên sạp, co rúm như đang gặp ác mộng.

“Ca…” Hắn lẩm bẩm, nhưng chẳng có hồn thiêng nào xuất hiện che chở hắn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến trước giường, Thái Diêm đột ngột bật dậy, thấy gã thì hoảng hốt gào lên, bò lui về phía sau.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục?!” Thái Diêm run giọng hỏi, “Ngươi muốn làm gì?!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đẩy kiếm vào bao, máu trên lưỡi kiếm ứa ra ngoài.

“Ta đến tiễn ngươi đi hết chặng đường cuối cùng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Đưa ta đi.” Thái Diêm van xin, “Hãy đưa ta đi, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, trước kia ngươi đã hứa nếu mọi chuyện bại lộ, ngươi sẽ đưa ta cao bay xa chạy.”

“Chờ đã.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Vẫn chưa đến lúc.”

“Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ không tha cho ngươi đâu.” Thái Diêm nói, “Một khi lên ngôi, nhất định hắn sẽ xử tội ngươi.”

“Ta biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Sau khi lên triều, ta sẽ dẫn ngươi đi.”

“Thật không?” Thái Diêm run lẩy bẩy.

“Thật.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Chờ Hàn Tân chết rồi ta sẽ nghĩ cách đưa ngươi ra ngoài.”

Thái Diêm mở mắt trừng trừng nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hoang mang không biết gã có nói thật hay không, hỏi, “Mấy ngày qua ngươi đi đâu? Ngươi về bên Đoàn Lĩnh?”

“Về bên hắn để dò la tin tức.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Hắn sắp vào cung đối đầu với Hàn Tân, Hàn Tân cũng đã giăng lưới chờ hắn.”


	224. Chương 224: Tảo triều

“Các đại thần sắp vào triều rồi.” Thái Diêm run giọng nói, “Giấy không gói được lửa, ta đã nói rồi sẽ có ngày hôm nay mà.”

“Chẳng phải ngươi muốn từ bỏ à?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày, quan sát biểu cảm của Thái Diêm, nghiêm túc nói, “Thời gian qua ngươi vẫn luôn muốn từ bỏ, đây chính là lúc nên buông tay.”

Thái Diêm hít vào một hơi, chần chừ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Hàn Tân có đến tìm ngươi, ngươi đã hứa hẹn gì với gã?”

Thái Diêm cũng không biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp thỏa thuận như thế nào với Đoàn Lĩnh, nhưng Phùng Đạc đã bị bắt, hắn thì bị giam lỏng, Lý Diễn Thu đã chết, có lẽ Tạ Hựu đã về phe Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoại trừ tin tưởng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Gã bảo ta nói Mục tướng bày mưu để ta giả mạo Thái tử.” Thái Diêm nói, “Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh xuất hiện, ta phải xác nhận hắn chính là Thái tử, rồi nói hắn từng cho ta biết hắn không phải con của Lý Tiệm Hồng mà chỉ là một thằng bé không rõ lai lịch do ngươi mang về.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỉm cười, đây là lần đầu tiên Thái Diêm thấy gã cười, ánh mắt lóe ý cười rõ ràng, gã nói, “Ta dạy ngươi câu này, đến lúc đó ngươi chỉ cần nói y như vậy, chắc chắn Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ tha mạng cho ngươi, thả ngươi về phương Bắc.”

—o0o—

Mờ sáng, ngoài Ngọ môn, xe ngựa nối đuôi nhau đến, mái ngói điện Văn Anh đọng sương thu.

Đây là nơi để quần thần nghỉ ngơi chờ tảo triều, canh hai, quân Chinh Bắc đến từng nhà các quan báo rằng hôm nay bắt buộc phải vào triều.

Hàn Tân khống chế thành mấy ngày liền, Giang Châu dậy sóng, tên đã lên dây, cực kỳ căng thẳng. Các quan đoán rằng có lẽ Hàn Tân muốn thừa cơ ép Thái tử thoái vị để Thái hậu lên triều, tướng quân nhiếp chính.

Tạ Hựu thì rút ra ngoài thành, án binh bất động như đang chờ điều gì, nếu hắn tấn công, các quan sẽ biến thành con tin, bây giờ chỉ còn biết khẩn cầu các đời tiên đế Đại Trần trên trời có linh phù hộ cho triều đình ngả nghiêng trong mưa gió này.

Hàn Tân đã bắt tất cả quan lại và con cháu các gia tộc Giang Châu, xem như bắt được mạch máu của Đại Trần. Mấy ngày qua, đám quan văn như bầy gà chờ bị làm thịt, chỉ có thể thấp thỏm quanh quẩn trong lồng, cố gắng thăm dò tình hình, không dám lơi lỏng.

Văn thần có đấu đá hay mang lòng cướp ngôi thì vẫn tuân theo quy tắc của mưu sĩ, như Mục Khoáng Đạt muốn giết người thì phải thêu dệt tội danh rồi thực hiện từng bước. Còn võ tướng mưu phản thì kết cục vô cùng kinh khủng, lịch sử chứng minh trước nay hễ võ tướng nào làm chủ kinh thành cũng sẽ tàn sát quần thần.

“Ngươi nói coi, liệu Hàn tướng quân có…” Thượng thư bộ Hộ thì thầm.

“Suỵt.” Lập tức có người ngắt lời, “Tai vách mạch rừng, Lô đại nhân, bớt nói.”

Nhóm quan văn lần lượt vào điện, mọi việc vẫn theo lệ thường, thái giám dâng trà, mọi người chờ gõ chuông triệu tập rồi đến đại điện.

“Chờ Tô lão đến rồi nói.” Có người nói, “Ở đây có bao nhiêu người? Hàn Tân không dám làm càn đâu, dù gã không quan tâm giang sơn nhưng ít ra cũng phải để ý thanh danh chứ!”

“Ây dà, giết cũng giết rồi, còn để ý thanh danh làm gì?”

Một người căm tức nói, “Ta thấy gã chỉ là loạn thần tặc tử, gieo họa cho triều đình! Các quan văn võ chỉ biết bỏ chạy, trốn tránh, không dám hó hé một câu! Sao không cầm kiếm vào triều liều mạng với gã?!”

Người vừa lên tiếng là Tăng Vĩnh Nặc, là Tiến sĩ đỗ cùng năm với Đoàn Lĩnh, hạng bảy thi Đình. Tăng Vĩnh Nặc từng ra ngoài làm Ngự sử Dương Châu một năm, sau đó về Giang Châu vào làm quan Ngự Sử Đài. Ba ngày trước, Hàn Tân chiếm kinh thành, sư phụ của Tăng Vĩnh Nặc quát mắng Hàn Tân làm phản cướp ngôi, thế là bị lôi ra ngoài điện đánh sáu mươi gậy rồi về chầu ông bà ngay đêm hôm đó.

Bây giờ ai làm chức Ngự sử là xác định mất đầu, Tăng Vĩnh Nặc chẳng những không trốn mà còn khoác áo quan, dâng hương tắm rửa, cầm hốt ngọc sẵn sàng vào triều chịu chết. Nghe mọi người bàn lùi, hắn nóng máu mắng các quan tối mặt tối mày.

“Núi xanh còn đó, lo gì không có củi dùng.” Giọng Tô Phiệt truyền vào, mọi người đứng dậy hành lễ.

“Ngự sử đại nhân.” Tô Phiệt nói với Tăng Vĩnh Nặc, “Đời người đâu còn gì đáng sợ hơn cái chết, ngươi nói cho đã miệng rồi chết, để lại tiếng thơm muôn đời, nhưng còn những việc sau đó thì sao? Dù gì cũng phải có người chỉnh đốn, dọn dẹp hậu quả chứ.”

“Dọn dẹp?” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc nói, “Từ ngày đầu vào Giang Châu hết dọn rồi chỉnh sửa mà có khởi sắc được chút nào không? Các vị nhìn đi, tình thế còn tệ hơn lúc Triệu Khuê vào Tây Xuyên!”

“Xin Tăng đại nhân bớt giận.”

Một giọng vang lên, mọi người đồng loạt nhìn ra ngoài điện.

Đoàn Lĩnh cởi áo choàng, nói, “Hàn Tân sẽ không đụng vào các vị đâu, yên tâm.”

“Vương Sơn!”

Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh xuất hiện, mọi người lập tức bày ra nét mặt đề phòng.

“Cấu kết với giặc!” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc mắng, “Thân là Thám hoa đương triều mà dám…”

Đoàn Lĩnh giơ tay ngắt lời Tăng Vĩnh Nặc, nhìn xung quanh, hỏi, “Hoàng Kiên đâu?”

“Hắn ở trong cung.” Tần Húc Quang hỏi, “Vương Sơn, tại sao đệ lại ở đây? Có tin tức gì à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Tần Húc Quang thì cười với hắn, chợt nhớ đêm trước lúc rời kinh đi nhậm chức, bốn người từng bàn luận thế cuộc Đại Trần trong Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán.

“Ta mang bằng chứng đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh lấy ra hai bài thi mà Vũ Độc giấu trong kiếm, đưa cho Tăng Vĩnh Nặc, nói, “Bằng chứng này liên quan đến vận mệnh của Đại Trần, giao cho huynh đấy, có lẽ lát nữa lên triều sẽ cần dùng đến.”

“Gì đây?” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc nhận bài thi, quần thần tụ tập xung quanh hắn.

Vũ Độc theo sau Đoàn Lĩnh, cảnh giác cao độ, sợ bài thi bị đốt như lần trước, y để tay lên chuôi kiếm, dõi theo từng cử động của các đại thần.

“Đây là nét chữ của Thái tử…” Tô Phiệt nói, “Còn đây…”

“Đó là bài thi ở Thượng Kinh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta lấy được hai bài thi này từ chỗ người Nguyên, có một bài thi dùng nét chữ của Thái tử nhưng con dấu lại khắc tên Thái Diêm.”

Trong điện im phăng phắc, tay cầm bài thi của Tăng Vĩnh Nặc run bần bật.

“Bài còn lại ghi tên Đoàn Lĩnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hẳn là các vị đều đã biết ý nghĩa của cái tên Đoàn Lĩnh.”

Năm xưa về triều, đúng là Thái Diêm có nói hồi còn ở Đoàn gia mình tên Đoàn Lĩnh. Nhưng nét chữ trên bài thi hoàn toàn khác chữ của hắn, nói cách khác, Thái tử hiện tại không phải Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thật là người khác.

“Bằng chứng này…” Tô Phiệt run giọng.

“Bây giờ các vị đã biết sự thật rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi xuống, nghiêm mặt nói, “Lát nữa lên triều Hàn Tân sẽ đề cập đến việc này, hẳn là các vị đã biết nên tỏ thái độ gì.”

“Chuyện này…” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc như hồn xiêu phách lạc, trong bữa tiệc Trung thu, Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ mời lác đác vài vị khách nên tin tức chưa truyền đến tai các quan, hai bài thi của Đoàn Lĩnh đã dập tắt hy vọng của quần thần.

“Đại Trần tiêu rồi!” Tô Phiệt lấm lem nước mắt, môi run run. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn một hồi thì biết Tô Phiệt còn ôm hy vọng nâng đỡ Thái Diêm đấu với Hàn Tân.

Nhưng nếu Thái Diêm là giả thì mọi thứ chấm dứt, kết cục chắn chắn là Thái hậu vào triều, Hàn Tân nhiếp chính.

“Giờ nên làm gì đây?” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc hỏi.

Cả triều suy sụp, Tô Phiệt nói, “Nếu Thái hậu sinh được Hoàng tử thì Đại Trần vẫn còn người nối nghiệp.”

“Dù sinh Công chúa cũng có sao đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Quan trọng là đứa con trong bụng Thái hậu có phải giọt máu của bệ hạ hay không kìa. Nếu đúng là cốt nhục của Lý gia thì phò tá nữ đế cũng có khác gì.”

“Suy cho cùng…” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Tiên đế và bệ hạ đã trả giá quá nhiều vì giang sơn. Vẫn còn Ngũ công chúa, sao không mời nàng về thống trị, tiếp tục xây đắp cơ nghiệp tổ tiên?”

Ngay lúc này, phương xa gióng ba hồi chuông.

“Các vị đại nhân cứ việc cân nhắc.” Đoàn Lĩnh lùi về sau nửa bước, nói, “Đến giờ lên triều rồi, mời.”

Quân Chinh Bắc vào nhắc các quan lên triều.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đứng cuối hàng, nhìn nhau.

“Ta…” Vũ Độc tính nói lại thôi.

“Huynh đi đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói, “Nhớ quay lại, ta không sao đâu.”

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh thật lâu, cúi xuống hôn lên đỉnh đầu hắn rồi phóng qua cửa sổ.

Vệt sáng vắt ngang chân trời, quân Chinh Bắc áp giải các quan đi qua quảng trường trước điện, leo mười bậc thang vào điện chính.

Đoàn Lĩnh đi cuối hàng, quân Chinh Bắc chỉ lục soát xem có ai mang vũ khí hay không chứ không kiểm tra thân phận, dù sao thì quan trong triều quá đông, binh sĩ Tây Bắc chẳng biết ai là ai, Đoàn Lĩnh nói đại một cái tên là qua mặt được.

Nắng ban mai phủ lên điện Kim Loan, thái giám gõ chiêng, hắng giọng thông báo, “Thái tử điện hạ giá lâm— Thái hậu đến— Hàn tướng quân đến— Mục tướng đến—”

Quần thần mấy mặt nhìn nhau, cả điện lặng ngắt, không thấy Mục Cẩm Chi đến. Lát sau, Thái Diêm và Lang Tuấn Hiệp vào điện Kim Loan, lúc lên bậc thang đến sau bình phong, Thái Diêm loạng choạng suýt ngã, Lang Tuấn Hiệp chụp cánh tay đỡ hắn.

Hàn Tân vào điện, thị vệ quân Chinh Bắc dìu Mục Khoáng Đạt theo sau, tiếp theo là Hoàng Kiên và Phí Hoằng Đức, mọi người ngồi vào vị trí.

“Hôm nay cho gọi các vị đại nhân vì có chuyện muốn thông báo.” Hàn Tân nói.

Trong điện yên lặng, Hàn Tân quét mắt qua mọi người, ai cũng mang vẻ mặt thừa biết Hàn Tân muốn nói gì.

“Vị Thái tử này là giả.” Hàn Tân gằn từng chữ, giọng hùng hậu, “Các ngươi bị lừa rồi.”

Nói xong, gã cứ tưởng quần thần sẽ bùng nổ bàn tán, nhưng chẳng có ai ngạc nhiên, chỉ ngẩng đầu nhìn Thái tử ngồi kế ngai vua. Thái Diêm hít vào một hơi, run cầm cập, rốt cuộc hắn cũng chờ được ngày hôm nay.

Hàn Tân nói, “Năm đó Oa Khoát Đài tấn công Thượng Kinh, tiên đế dẫn quân gấp rút tiếp viện, đêm ấy thành thất thủ, Thái tử mất tích, lưu lạc dân gian, tên này là bạn cùng trường của Thái tử, được Ô Lạc Hầu Mục dịch dung rồi đưa về Tây Xuyên giả mạo Thái tử!”

“Không tin à? Vậy thì các ngươi hãy nghe chính miệng hắn nói!” Hàn Tân ra hiệu cho Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Thái Diêm.

Gã không biết tại sao Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại theo đến đây, nhưng gã đã cầm chắc phần thắng.

Mọi người trong điện dồn mắt về Thái Diêm.

Thái Diêm ngồi trên cao, nhìn từng ánh mắt của các đại thần soi mình chòng chọc.

“Ta… không phải…” Thái Diêm lầm bầm, “Ta không phải… ta không phải giả mạo!”

“Ta là Lý Vinh!” Thái Diêm giận tái mặt, đột nhiên quát, “Tất cả chỉ là bịa đặt! Hàn Tân! Ngươi ngậm máu phun người! Ngươi hại chết cha ta! Giờ còn thừa cơ Tứ thúc băng hà để lập mưu cướp ngôi của Lý gia ta!”

Hàn Tân, “Ngươi…”

Hàn Tân không ngờ Thái Diêm lại nói khác với những gì đã bàn, nhất thời không biết làm gì.

“Ta chính là Đoàn Lĩnh!” Thái Diêm nói, “Các quan đã xác nhận từ lâu, Mục tướng và Tạ tướng quân cũng đã kiểm tra! Hàn Tân! Ngươi có âm mưu gì! Ngươi có đưa ra được nhân chứng vật chứng không!”

Hàn Tân cười gằn, “Ngay đêm Mục tướng bị ám sát, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đã giết nhân chứng duy nhất có thể xác minh thân phận ngươi là Tiền Thất. Thái Diêm, hôm qua ngươi đã thừa nhận, giờ lại phản cung, ngươi tưởng ta không dám làm gì ngươi à? Người đâu! Mời sứ giả Liêu, Nguyên, Tây Lương và Thổ Dục Hồn vào điện!”


	225. Chương 225: Liên hoàn

“Ta có bằng chứng.” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc đột ngột lên tiếng.

Thái Diêm phát hoảng, Tăng Vĩnh Nặc lấy ra hai bài thi mà Đoàn Lĩnh đã đưa, Mục Khoáng Đạt lảo đảo đứng dậy.

“Trước khi lên triều, các vị đại nhân đã thấy rồi.” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc nói, “Đây là hai bài thi của Đoàn Lĩnh và Thái Diêm, em trai của Thái Văn ở Thượng Kinh năm xưa. Có con dấu làm chứng.”

Tăng Vĩnh Nặc giơ bài thi trước mặt mọi người, sắc mặt Thái Diêm tái mét.

“Đối chiếu với nét chữ của Thái tử là biết ngay.” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc nói, “Tuy Nội Các, Ngự Sử Đài đã thấy chữ viết của Thái tử nhưng vẫn cần so lại.”

“Sứ giả vào điện!” Thái giám hô.

Sứ giả bốn nước tập trung ngoài điện Kim Loan, Bạt Đô, Hách Liên Bác, Gia Luật Lỗ và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt tiến vào, quần thần chừa ra một con đường.

Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt đi lướt qua Đoàn Lĩnh, kín đáo đưa cho hắn một thứ, Đoàn Lĩnh cất vào tay áo.

Hàn Tân hỏi, “Nghe nói trong số các sứ giả, có hai vị từng là bạn cùng trường của Thái tử. Thái tử có nhận ra họ không?”

Thái Diêm run giọng nói, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim… Bạt Đô, Hách Liên Bác.”

“Thái cẩu, còn nhớ ta cơ à?” Bạt Đô cười nói, “Tốt, xem ra vẫn chưa quên, xuống đây đấu vật không? Ngươi giả mạo Đoàn Lĩnh, vậy là ngươi biết Hách Liên Bác là sư phụ dạy Đoàn Lĩnh đấu vật rồi chứ gì, làm một ván không?”

Thái Diêm không ngờ Bạt Đô lại rủ hắn đấu vật.

“Ngươi nói cha ngươi là Lý Tiệm Hồng…” Bạt Đô hỏi, “Vậy thì đêm đó Hoàng đế nước Trần và Đoàn Lĩnh đã giúp cha con ta chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh, đoàn sứ giả đầu tiên đến nước Trần có đề cập việc này, không ít đại thần ở đây cũng nghe thấy, lúc đó ngươi đã gật đầu, đúng không?”

Sau khi Thái Diêm về Tây Xuyên, sứ giả nước Nguyên có đến hỏi thăm, cũng nhắc việc năm xưa Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Lĩnh cứu mạng rồi đưa Truật Xích và Bạt Đô rời khỏi Thượng Kinh, khi ấy Thái Diêm không biết, chỉ gật đầu.

“Ta nhớ đúng là có chuyện này.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

Tô Phiệt nói, “Lúc đó lão phu cũng có mặt, chính miệng Thái tử thừa nhận, có Trình đại nhân và Vương đại nhân làm chứng.”

“Giờ còn nhớ không?” Bạt Đô hỏi.

Thái Diêm nhìn Bạt Đô, không biết nên gật đầu hay lắc đầu, bèn nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầu cứu.

“Dĩ nhiên là nhớ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp trả lời nhẹ như mây.

Bạt Đô hỏi, “Ngày chia tay ta có tặng Đoàn Lĩnh vật làm tin, đó là gì?”

Thái Diêm đáp, “Một con dao găm.”

“Lúc A Mộc Cổ hỏi về con dao, ngươi đã nói gì?” Bạt Đô hỏi, “Ngươi nói làm mất rồi, thật không?”

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đã tìm được.” Thái Diêm nói, “Để ở Đông cung.”

“Sai người lấy ra xem.” Bạt Đô thong thả dạo trong điện, hỏi, “Đêm trước khi chia tay, ta và ngươi đã lánh ở đâu?”

Lần này Thái Diêm không trả lời được, bèn nói liều, “Ngươi là người Nguyên, ta là người Hán, ta nói gì cũng thành sai, cha ta mất rồi, cha ngươi cũng chẳng còn trên đời, lấy ai làm chứng?!”

Sử quan đã tìm ra tấu chương có nét chữ của Thái Diêm, đặt lên khay gỗ song song với bài thi, trình cho quần thần xem, chữ trên hai cuộn giấy giống như đúc.

“Chữ viết đã bán đứng ngươi.” Bạt Đô nói, “Lúc ở Thượng Kinh, ngươi tên Thái Diêm chứ không phải Đoàn Lĩnh. Ngươi là con của Thái gia, có nợ máu với Nam Trần!”

Phí Hoằng Đức gật đầu nói, “Năm ấy lão bệ hạ đã dùng kế phản gián do ta đề ra, đẩy gia tộc ngươi vào đường cùng, chỉ sai một bước mà không ngờ gây hậu quả nghiêm trọng như vậy. Nhưng ngươi cần gì phải làm khổ mình như thế?”

Thái Diêm thở hổn hển, nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, chờ gã nói đỡ. Lang Tuấn Hiệp chủ động lên tiếng, “Đúng, khỏi cần tìm vật làm tin nữa, tất cả là do ta làm.”

Cả triều xôn xao, ngay đến Thái Diêm cũng không ngờ Lang thừa nhận dứt khoát như vậy.

“Ngươi… Lang Tuấn Hiệp!” Thái Diêm giận dữ quát, “Ngươi đã hứa gì với ta!”

Hàn Tân bật cười, “Hay, xem ra hôm nay không chỉ có mình ngươi phản cung! Còn gì để nói không?”

“Ngươi… Ô Lạc Hầu Mục!” Tô Phiệt nổi giận, “Ngươi một tay che trời, qua mắt triều đình bao nhiêu năm qua, dám lừa dối cả bệ hạ và tiên đế trên trời! Ô Lạc Hầu Mục! Ngươi xem người trong thiên hạ là gì?! Ngươi xem Đại Trần là gì hả?!”

“Các vị đại nhân.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghiêm túc nói, “Năm ấy Đại Trần đánh với người Nguyên, các ngươi lấy nước Ô Lạc Hầu làm chiến trường, các ngươi giết người dân tộc ta, đốt thôn làng ta, biến đất nước ta thành đất cằn sỏi đá. Thái gia bị các ngươi dùng kế phản gián tàn sát toàn tộc, các vị, thật ra chúng ta đến vì báo thù.”

Cả triều yên lặng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Năm Trần và Nguyên giao chiến, mấy nghìn, mấy vạn người bỏ mạng dưới tay thuộc hạ của các ngươi cũng chỉ là vài dòng chữ trên tấu chương cùng quân báo. Nhưng đối với ta, họ là người thân, là con dân của ta, việc này khó hiểu lắm à?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhếch khóe môi, kể lại sự thật khốc liệt song ánh mắt đong đầy nét dịu dàng, nói, “Ta nhận ủy thác của tiên đế, đến Nhữ Nam tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, nuôi nấng hắn năm năm, tận mắt nhìn hắn trưởng thành. Đến khi tiên đế quay về, ta nhận lệnh xuống phương Nam, về dưới trướng Triệu Khuê.”

“Sau đó tiên đế mượn binh xuôi Nam, Triệu Khuê sai ta bắt Thái tử làm con tin, nhưng chưa bao lâu, tiên đế đã chiếm lại Tây Xuyên.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp từ tốn nói, “Rồi Thượng Kinh sụp đổ, Thái tử mất tích, không rõ sống chết, ta lập giao ước với Thái Diêm, ta giúp hắn làm Thái tử, hắn thay ta báo thù.”

“Những người trong điện này…” Lang Tuấn Hiệp quét mắt qua triều thần, nói, “Đều là kẻ thù của bọn ta. Ta muốn giết từng người một, lần này ta thua, ta vừa đánh cuộc với các vị, vừa đánh cuộc với thiên hạ, ta nhận thua.”

“Thế thì Thái tử thật đâu?” Tăng Vĩnh Nặc hỏi, “Thái tử thật đang ở đâu?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Năm đó mất tích trong chiến loạn, chắc là thành vong hồn nơi rừng thiêng nước độc rồi.”

“Không.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Hắn còn sống, hơn nữa còn đang có mặt ngay trong điện.”

Triều thần rúng động, ai cũng bất ngờ, Thái tử còn sống sao?!

Hàn Tân xanh mặt, nghe thế thì lập tức dò xét quần thần, đúng như gã đoán, Đoàn Lĩnh đang đứng cuối hàng ngũ!

Ngay lúc ấy, một tên lính liên lạc chạy vào.

“Báo—” Lính liên lạc quân Chinh Bắc hoảng loạn thưa, “Cổng thành phía Bắc đã bị công phá!”

Hàn Tân đứng dậy, Đoàn Lĩnh lên tiếng, “Ngạc nhiên lắm hả? Hàn tướng quân?”

“Ngươi…” Hàn Tân mất hồn mất vía, quát, “Bắt hắn!”

“Ai dám bắt ta!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thấy trong tay ta là thứ gì không!”

Ngọc bội tỏa sáng trong tay Đoàn Lĩnh, tất cả ngây ngẩn.

“Thấy ngọc bội như thấy bệ hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói với quần thần, “Đây là ngọc bội truyền quốc của Đại Trần, không, là ngọc bội truyền quốc của người Hán Trung Nguyên, các vị đã nhìn rõ rồi chứ?”

“Đoàn Lĩnh… Đoàn Lĩnh…” Thái Diêm run rẩy.

Cả triều thảng thốt, ngơ ngác nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Bạt Đô đứng bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, dè chừng nhìn tướng sĩ quân Chinh Bắc. Quân Chinh Bắc lăm lăm vũ khí, tiến lên bao vây Đoàn Lĩnh và Bạt Đô.

“Ai dám ra tay!” Bạt Đô gầm lên, sứ giả bốn nước lùi lại, chắn phía trước Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Hàn tướng quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi muốn ra ngoài chỉ huy quân Chinh Bắc hay là ngồi lại nghe ta kể hết câu chuyện?”

Hàn Tân giận quá bật cười, nói, “Được, ta cũng muốn nghe xem ngươi nói gì. Triệu tập quân Chinh Bắc phòng thủ trong thành!”

“Ta chính là Đoàn Lĩnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh rút ra dao găm trong ống tay áo bên phải, nói, “Đây là vật làm tin năm xưa Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô tặng cho ta. Thái Diêm, ngươi còn nhớ nó không?”

“Sao nó lại nằm trong tay ngươi?!” Thái Diêm kinh hoàng, “Rõ ràng ta đã… không thể nào…”

“Năm đó ta mang con dao đến hoàng cung Tây Xuyên, muốn đưa cho Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Không ngờ nó lọt vào tay ngươi, chắc chắn ngươi nhận ra nó.”

Hách Liên Bác và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt tỏ vẻ đắc ý, họ lục lọi cả đêm mới tìm ra con dao bị Thái Diêm giấu.

“Cha đã đặt tên cho ta là Lý Nhược. Ta mới là Thái tử thật, Thái Diêm! Đồ trơ tráo, còn không mau cút xuống đây cho ta!”

Đoàn Lĩnh nổi giận, Thái Diêm run như cầy sấy, lẩm bẩm, “Ngươi đã hứa với ta, ngươi đã hứa…”

“Ở đây có sẵn bằng chứng, cứ việc lấy tấu chương, quân báo và báo cáo công tác của ta ra so nét chữ là biết ngay.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Sử quan để giấy tờ của Đoàn Lĩnh lên khay, đối chiếu với bài thi cho các quan xem.

“Năm ấy ta trải bao phen thập tử nhất sinh mới về đến hoàng cung.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thái Diêm cướp vị trí của ta, ta đành phải nhờ Vũ Độc che chở. Ta và y đồng hành đến Đồng Quan, Giang Châu, Hà Bắc, ngay khi nhận lại Tứ thúc thì lọt vào ổ mai phục của thích khách do Mục tướng phái đến.”

“Ta thay mặt tiên đế và bệ hạ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Dùng ngọc bội truyền quốc ra lệnh cho bá quan văn võ của Đại Trần! Tuyên án Mục Khoáng Đạt cấu kết với Hàn Duy Dung sát hại tiên đế! Năm đó Mục Khoáng Đạt đã phái thích khách đến ám sát cha ta! Đây là bằng chứng!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đặt thư qua lại giữa Mục Khoáng Đạt và Hàn Duy Dung vào khay trong tay sử quan.

“Chuyện gì thế này?” Mục Khoáng Đạt cười nói, “Đồ đệ, con tưởng các đại nhân đây sẽ tin những lời vô căn cứ của con à, ngây thơ quá.”

“Đúng sai phải trái đã hiện ngay trước mắt các vị, bằng chứng như núi, trắng đen rõ ràng, đến nước này rồi mà sư phụ vẫn chưa chịu nhận tội sao? Ta vẫn còn bằng chứng đây.”

“Đây là thư trao đổi về ý đồ mưu phản giữa Hàn Tân và Mục Khoáng Đạt.” Đoàn Lĩnh lấy ra xấp thư thứ hai, chia cho mọi người, đó là thư hắn đã tìm thấy trong Mục phủ.

Mọi người tiếp tục bàng hoàng, biến cố ập đến quá nhanh, dù tất cả đã đoán được Mục Khoáng Đạt thông đồng với Hàn Tân nhưng vẫn khó có thể tiếp thu hàng loạt sự thật về thân phận Thái tử, âm mưu của Mục Khoáng Đạt và Hàn Tân cùng tất cả bí mật trong thời gian ngắn.

“Các vị.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hãy nghĩ thật kỹ, buông vũ khí, ta sẽ bỏ qua chuyện cũ.”

“Xằng bậy!” Hàn Tân cười khùng khục, “Các ngươi tin hắn nói thật à? Ta cho các ngươi biết…”

Tiếng chém giết đã vào đến quảng trường ngoài điện, các quan hoảng hốt.

Hàn Tân giận dữ quát, “Không có ai là Thái tử thật cả, Vũ Đế không có con nối dõi! Đứa bé Đoàn gia được đưa đến Thượng Kinh năm xưa cũng chỉ là một phần trong kế hoạch dày công sắp đặt!”

“Đúng vậy, ngay cả Đoàn Lĩnh trước kia cũng chỉ là thân phận giả do Ô Lạc Hầu Mục dựng nên.” Mục Khoáng Đạt ung dung nói, “Các vị nhìn xem, diện mạo hắn có chỗ nào giống tiên đế không?”

“Sư phụ phản ứng nhanh thật.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nhưng trăm tính nghìn tính vẫn để sót một việc.”

“Ngươi có giỏi thì đưa bằng chứng ra đây.” Mục Khoáng Đạt thản nhiên nói, “Lấy gì để kết luận cha ngươi là Lý Tiệm Hồng? Nếu chứng minh được thì không cần ngươi ra tay, ta sẽ tự sát để tạ tội. Các vị đại nhân, Diêu Phục ôm lòng mưu phản đã lâu, ông ta là chủ mưu sát hại tiên đế rồi đổ tội cho ta, bây giờ bệ hạ băng hà thì tìm đồ đệ của ta giả danh Thái tử.”

Hàn Tân cười khẩy, “Các ngươi tin ai? Tin lời vớ vẩn và một miếng ngọc bội không biết đào đâu ra à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “Chân mệnh thiên tử ở ngay đây! Kẻ nào còn không chịu giác ngộ!”

Tăng Vĩnh Nặc hết nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh rồi nhìn Thái Diêm, sắc mặt Thái Diêm như tro tàn, hoàn toàn trái ngược với Đoàn Lĩnh dưới bậc thềm, Tăng Vĩnh Nặc không biết nên làm gì.

Hắn trầm ngâm một lát, sau đó nói, “Đúng thế, đệ là Thái tử thật.”

“Sư đệ…” Hoàng Kiên run giọng.

“Sư huynh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thiên địa quân thân sư, vua đứng trước thầy, huynh chọn đi.”

Hoàng Kiên đứng dậy, bước đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh, cùng hắn đối mặt Hàn Tân. Thời khắc ấy, quần thần bỗng đoàn kết một cách lạ kỳ, đồng loạt ra đứng phía sau Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Hay lắm.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Chỉ với mấy lời dối trá vụng về mà lừa được cả triều văn võ, đồ đệ, ngươi quả nhiên là kẻ thâm độc, lòng dạ nham hiểm.”

“Vậy chẳng lẽ các sứ giả cũng nói dối?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi, “Chữ viết là ngụy tạo? Lời của kẻ bên ngai vua cũng là dối trá?!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp bước xuống, đến trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, im lặng một lúc lâu, sau đó quỳ xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh cúi đầu nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lúc này không cần phải nói thêm điều gì nữa.

“Quân giáp đen giết vào rồi—”

Quân Chinh Bắc báo động.

“Bắt hết chúng lại!” Hàn Tân ra lệnh.

Hàn Tân vừa nói xong, quân Chinh Bắc lập tức rút đao, tản ra bốn góc cung điện, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bật dậy bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Các vị đại nhân đã sẵn sàng chịu chết vì Thái tử chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Giờ muốn đổi ý vẫn còn kịp đấy.”

“Hàn Tân, ngươi cố chấp không tin người trước mắt là chân mệnh thiên tử, nhất quyết muốn ra tay…” Giọng Xương Lưu Quân vang lên, “Ngươi nghĩ Lý gia vẫn còn người thừa kế à?”

Mục Cẩm Chi gào la chói lói, bị Xương Lưu Quân kéo từ cửa bên sau bình phong ra chính điện, binh sĩ quân giáp đen ùa vào theo, khống chế ngai vua, đối đầu với quân Chinh Bắc.

“Cẩm Chi!” Mục Khoáng Đạt kinh hãi.

“Xương Lưu Quân!” Hàn Tân quát, “Ngươi bán chủ cầu vinh!”

Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ngươi dám ra tay là ta giết ả, tất cả giải tán đi, chả ai được làm vua đâu.”

“Dừng tay.” Mục Khoáng Đạt hô.

Hàn Tân mấp máy môi, nhả ra một chữ, “Giết.”


	226. Chương 226: Trở về

Cả điện náo loạn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp quay phắt lại, Mục Khoáng Đạt lao đến bảo vệ Mục Cẩm Chi. Xương Lưu Quân ngẩn người trong thoáng chốc rồi hất Mục Cẩm Chi, cầm kiếm xông lên bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Lùi lại!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Nhóm sứ giả và tướng sĩ quân giáp đen đã chuẩn bị trước, xông lên chém giết với quân Chinh Bắc, Xương Lưu Quân đánh từ mé Đông, Lang Tuấn Hiệp phóng đến từ chính diện, tập kích Hàn Tân. Hàn Tân giận dữ gầm lên, đẩy đổ ghế dựa, thời gian như ngưng đọng, quân Chinh Bắc liều mạng xông đến, dùng thân mình chặn kiếm thay Hàn Tân!

“Bảo vệ Thái tử!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp quát, “Lùi lại!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Xương Lưu Quân đánh úp không thành, bèn lùi ra khỏi chính điện, các quan bỏ chạy tán loạn, tên bay bốn phía, có tiếng la thất thanh, không biết là ai bị trúng tên.

“Đi!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp che chắn cho Đoàn Lĩnh ra khỏi điện. Vầng dương treo cao trước Ngọ môn, Tạ Hựu chỉ huy quân giáp đen giết đến trước hoàng cung, quân Chinh Bắc liều chết chống cự.

Binh lính ùa ra từ các nẻo hoàng cung, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hô, “Lùi về cổng Nam, hội họp với quân giáp đen!”

Trịnh Ngạn giục ngựa chạy đến, ném mấy bọc hành trang, vũ khí rơi đầy đất, mọi người nhanh chóng nhặt lấy kiếm.

Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “Nghe hiệu lệnh ta! Lấy đầu Hàn Tân!”

Bạt Đô, Hách Liên Bác dẫn đầu nhóm sứ giả hợp nhất với toán quân Trịnh Ngạn dẫn đến, bắt lấy vũ khí, lao vào hỗn chiến với quân Chinh Bắc.

Phía Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ có mấy trăm chiến sĩ nhưng càng đánh càng hăng, mọi người che chở hắn lùi ra cửa điện. Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung ngắm bắn, mỗi mũi tên lấy mạng một người.

“Chừng nào Vũ Độc đến?!” Trịnh Ngạn quát, “Sắp chịu hết nổi rồi!”

“Y sẽ đến.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Y sẽ đến ngay thôi!”

Trong cảnh hỗn loạn, mưa tên bay vùn vụt, Bạt Đô từ bên hông lao tới đè Đoàn Lĩnh xuống, giúp hắn tránh một mũi tên lạc. Đoàn Lĩnh lăn một vòng, khi đứng dậy thì thấy Mục Khoáng Đạt đang đỡ Mục Cẩm Chi loạng choạng chạy ra khỏi điện. Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung, bắn một tên.

Mũi tên như sao băng bay xa gần trăm bước, nhắm hướng chính điện, Mục Khoáng Đạt hô to, “Cẩm Chi!”

Mục Khoáng Đạt ôm Mục Cẩm Chi, lưng trúng tên, khuỵu xuống, không gượng dậy nổi.

ẦM—

Cổng chính hoàng cung đang bị công phá, mặt đất rung chuyển, tất cả lập tức dừng động tác.

Hàn Tân bước ra trước điện, áo choàng bay phần phật, oai phong lẫm liệt, thuộc hạ rẽ làm hai hàng, thổi kèn lệnh.

Gần một vạn quân Chinh Bắc bao vây bốn phía, xếp trận vuông, giơ khiên nắm kích, đồng thanh quát lớn, chĩa mũi kích về phía Đoàn Lĩnh và mấy trăm vệ sĩ.

ẦM—

Ngoài Ngọ môn, cổng chính đã sắp sụp đổ.

Hàn Tân giơ tay lên, úp xuống.

ẦM—

Tiếng va chạm lần thứ ba nổ vang, tướng sĩ quân Chinh Bắc khom người, phát động tấn công.

Cổng chính hoàng cung đổ nát, quân giáp đen ùa vào như thủy triều, tản ra. Vị tướng dẫn đầu cưỡi Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu, mặc áo giáp vảy rồng, tay cầm kiếm truyền quốc Trấn Sơn Hà.

Khoảnh khắc thấy giáp chiến và Trấn Sơn Hà như thấy Lý Tiệm Hồng sống lại, Hàn Tân không nhịn được lùi về sau nửa bước.

“Tướng sĩ thiên hạ chiến đấu vì ai?!” Vũ Độc cao giọng hô.

“Vì chân long thiên tử Đại Trần!” Quân giáp đen đồng thanh hưởng ứng.

Đoàn Lĩnh cầm cung tên, đứng trong nắng ban mai rực rỡ.

“Binh sĩ Giang Châu chiến đấu vì ai?” Tạ Hựu cất giọng.

“Vì Thái tử điện hạ Đại Trần!” Quân giáp đen gầm thét.

“Thấy Trấn Sơn Hà như thấy tiên đế!” Vũ Độc quát, “Ta nhận di mệnh của Đại Trần Vũ Đế, giết sạch loạn thần tặc tử! Buông vũ khí sẽ miễn tội chết! Tấn công!”

Đất trời chao đảo, quân giáp đen dũng mãnh tiến đánh, đạp bằng muôn dặm non sông, càn quét bãi bể nương dâu, công kích hơn vạn quân Chinh Bắc trước điện Kim Loan!

Đoàn Lĩnh buông cung, quay đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, nắng vàng phủ lên giáp chiến, Trấn Sơn Hà khúc xạ ánh sáng từ nghìn xưa. Bóng dáng ấy như cảnh mộng xa vời, hư ảo đến mức khiến hắn thẫn thờ.

_Chỉ muốn cầm Trấn Sơn Hà đưa đường dẫn lối cho con._

Từng có một người hứa với hắn như thế.

Thượng Kinh tháng năm đào khoe sắc, thảo nguyên xuân đến nhạn hồi hương.

Loang loáng sao rơi rừng ngợp lá, trường xưa leo lét ngọn đèn khuya.

Lạc Nhạn tuyết trắng phủ đất trời, Đồng Quan tinh tú dệt lụa sao.

Bạch Hổ âm u còn đôi bóng, Nghiệp Thành gió lửa rọi non sông.

Thiên quân vạn mã xông đến chỗ hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh vươn tay về phía ánh sáng. Vũ Độc điều khiển Bôn Tiêu, khom người bắt lấy tay hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh siết lấy bàn tay dịu dàng dưới lớp giáp, năm tháng thoi đưa, vật đổi sao dời, song bầu máu nóng trong giáp chiến không bao giờ nguội lạnh, mãi mãi không quên ước hẹn ngày xưa.

Chẳng ngại trăng sao lụi tàn, sông Ngân vụt tắt, thế gian quay về thuở ban sơ.

Trời đất như quay cuồng, Vũ Độc kéo Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa.

“Giết—”

Quân giáp đen rống giận, Vũ Độc cầm Trấn Sơn Hà, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh xông vào trận quân Chinh Bắc. Quân Chinh Bắc vừa đánh vừa lùi, lòng tin đã tan rã dưới uy thế của quân giáp đen.

Bôn Tiêu băng qua phòng tuyến, giẫm lên bậc thềm cẩm thạch trước điện, quân giáp đen liên tục giết vào, máu thịt dồn đống ngoài Ngọ môn.

Ngoài chính điện, Mục Cẩm Chi ấn vai Mục Khoáng Đạt, tay lấm máu, khốn khổ bò qua một bên.

Vũ Độc khống chế Bôn Tiêu, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh phóng qua đầu họ, vào chính điện, quân giáp đen tràn vào kiểm soát điện Kim Loan.

Hàn Tân đối mặt Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Dù giết ta…” Hàn Tân thở hồng hộc, “Cũng chẳng có ích gì đâu, ngươi vẫn không thể giải thích với thiên hạ…”

“Nhìn xem sau lưng ta là ai?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Hàn Tân quay đầu lại, chân run lập cập, suýt ngã quỵ, không thể tin nổi.

Quân giáp đen đã làm chủ chiến trường, các quan quay về điện.

 _Lý Tiệm Hồng_ mặc áo võ đen tuyền, ngồi trên ngai vua, lẳng lặng nhìn Hàn Tân.

Trịnh Ngạn bắt được Thái Diêm tính chạy khỏi điện Kim Loan, ném xuống đất.

“Suýt nữa sơ ý để xổng hắn rồi.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

Hỗn chiến kết thúc, bây giờ mới là cơn ác mộng hãi hùng nhất cuộc đời Thái Diêm.

“Thái Diêm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi đã bao giờ nghĩ rằng sẽ có ngày hôm nay không?”

“Ta nói… ta nói.” Thấy _Lý Tiệm Hồng_ trên ngai vàng, Thái Diêm sợ cứng người, không nói nổi một câu hoàn chỉnh, “Ta… chết, chết chưa hết tội…”

Đoàn Lĩnh bước lên, lần tay vào áo Thái Diêm, giật lại ngọc bội.

“Hàn Tân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Còn ngươi?”

Hàn Tân lảo đảo lùi về phía sau, _Lý Tiệm Hồng_ sắc mặt tái nhợt, uể oải ngồi trên ngai cao, chống khuỷu tay lên tay vịn, đan tay nhìn cảnh tượng trong điện.

Mặt trời ban trưa dừng trên nóc điện Kim Loan, nắng rọi thẳng xuống ngai vàng, người ngồi trên ấy chẳng khác nào hồn ma. Không biết sức mạnh nào đã đưa người chết về lại trần gian, _Lý Tiệm Hồng_ im lặng phán xét tất cả những kẻ phàm nơi đây.

Quần thần run rẩy quỳ rạp, dù không tin chuyện ma quỷ song không có cách nào lý giải được hiện tượng trước mắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc bước lên phía trước, Đoàn Lĩnh đưa ngọc bội cho _Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng_ nhận lấy, xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, đưa ngọc bội cho Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc ngẩn người, nhìn _Lý Tiệm Hồng_.

“Ban cho huynh đó, huynh nhận đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng nói.

Vũ Độc nghẹn lời, mắt rơm rớm, khom người nhận ngọc bội, nắm chặt.

Đoàn Lĩnh quấn dây đeo miếng ngọc còn lại quanh ngón tay, nhìn triều thần.

“Bệ hạ vạn tuế!” Các quan quỳ lạy.

“Thái Diêm.” Đoàn Lĩnh trầm giọng nói, “Ngươi có nhận tội hay không?”

“Ta nhận, ta… ta nhận tội!” Thái Diêm nói, “Đừng đày ta xuống mười tám tầng địa ngục… ta nhận tội.”

Binh sĩ quân giáp đen giải Mục Khoáng Đạt và Mục Cẩm Chi vào điện, thấy _Lý Tiệm Hồng_ ngồi trên ngai vua, Mục Cẩm Chi la thất thanh, ngất xỉu.

Mục Khoáng Đạt như ngọn đèn trước gió, thấy hồn ma _Lý Tiệm Hồng_ thì sợ đến mức không thở nổi.

“Ngươi… ngươi… sao có thể…”

“Mục Khoáng Đạt.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi có nhận tội không? Ngươi cấu kết với Hàn Duy Dung, ám sát cha ta, ôm lòng mưu phản.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt hộc máu, mắt trợn trắng, không nói nên lời.

“Hàn Tân.” Đoàn Lĩnh chuyển sang Hàn Tân, “Ngươi có nhận tội không?”

“Quỳ xuống!” Tạ Hựu quát.

Binh sĩ quân giáp đen ấn Hàn Tân quỳ xuống, Hàn Tân sợ hãi thở hổn hển.

“Ngươi bắt tay với Mục Khoáng Đạt.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thượng Kinh gặp nguy nhưng không mang quân tiếp viện, còn lôi kéo các quan ép vua thoái vị, bày mưu sát hại Thái tử.”

Hàn Tân ngẩng đầu, ngơ ngẩn nhìn _Lý Tiệm Hồng_ , nói, “Ngươi không phải Vương gia! Ngươi không phải…”

“Không phải Vương gia.” Rốt cuộc _Lý Tiệm Hồng_ cũng lên tiếng, nhưng âm thanh phát ra lại là giọng của Lý Diễn Thu, “Là bệ hạ, thế nên tội của ngươi nặng thêm một bậc nữa, Hàn tướng quân.”

Lần này cả triều mới thật là hồn lìa khỏi xác, nếu người trên ngai vua là Lý Tiệm Hồng thì ít ra có thể giải thích bằng lý do hồn ma hiện về, nhưng đó lại là Lý Diễn Thu, đúng là người chết sống lại! Người ngồi trên ngai là Lý Diễn Thu, vậy ai nằm trong quan tài?!

Có vài người can đảm đoán ra Lý Diễn Thu giả chết, các sự kiện chấn động diễn ra liên tiếp, mọi người không còn biết nói gì, chỉ dập đầu lạy.

“Ngươi có nhận tội hay không đây?” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Mà ngươi không nhận thì tội cũng rành rành ra đó, bệ hạ là người chết nhưng các đại thần đâu phải người chết.”

Bấy giờ Hàn Tân mới vỡ lẽ, ủ ê nói, “Ta canh gác biên cương Đại Trần mười mấy năm, lập nhiều công lao hiển hách, vậy mà chú cháu ngươi bày kế giả chết, lừa ta về kinh để giết ta. Được lắm, ta tâm phục khẩu phục.”

“Ngươi cướp binh quyền của cha ta dưới dãy Thương Quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thông đồng với Mục Khoáng Đạt giết cha ta, bằng chứng như núi, đêm qua ta đã cho ngươi cơ hội, nhưng ngươi vẫn nhất quyết muốn lấy mạng ta, tội chồng thêm tội. Vốn nên chém cả nhà ngươi, song nể tình ngươi có công trấn thủ Ngọc Bích Quan nhiều năm, giải ra chém ngoài Ngọ môn, đồng phạm bị lưu đày. Thi hành ngay bây giờ.”

Tạ Hựu đáp, “Vâng!”

Quân giáp đen kéo Hàn Tân ra ngoài, Đoàn Lĩnh không cho gã thêm một cơ hội nào nữa, nghe ngoài Ngọ môn có người hô, “Chém!” Lát sau, binh sĩ mang đầu của Hàn Tân vào, vứt giữa điện.

“Mang đầu ra ngoài.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Truyền lệnh cho ba quân Chinh Bắc, miễn cho họ tội mưu phản nhưng không được về biên giới phía Bắc, chọn ngày đổi quân với Sơn Đông.”

“Báo—” Một binh sĩ quân giáp đen chạy vào, quỳ một gối, tâu, “Diêu hầu phát động mai phục ngoài thành Giang Châu, quét sạch viện quân Chinh Bắc, giết bảy nghìn, bắt giữ hơn vạn! Thắng lớn quay về!”

“Tốt lắm.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Truyền lệnh phong tỏa Giang Châu, giám sát tù binh, phòng khi sinh biến.”

Lý Diễn Thu nhìn lướt qua quần thần, nói, “Thái Diêm giả mạo Thái tử, vốn có thể quay đầu nhưng lại bày mưu để Ô Lạc Hầu Mục sát hại Thái tử, gây họa triều cương, đạo trời khó tha, nay xử lăng trì, phơi thây ba ngày, chém chín họ. Vì người trong tộc đã chết, chỉ còn Phùng Đạc là họ hàng xa, cũng xử tội chết. Tội này không thể xá, nhưng ơn vua bao la, miễn hình phạt quất xác cha, anh. Tạm giam vào thiên lao, chờ ngày hành quyết.”

Mặt Thái Diêm như tro tàn, bị quân giáp đen giải đi.

“Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhẹ giọng gọi.

“Thần có ý mưu sát Thái tử.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp xuất hiện từ bên hông điện, “Phạm tội khi quân, không biết hối cải, tội đáng muôn chết.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ xuống, ngẩng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nhếch khóe môi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, nói, “Tuy ngươi có tội, nhưng…”

“Ta biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghiêm túc nói, “Rồi sẽ có ngày con quay về địa vị vốn có, ta không có gì để cho con cả, chỉ xin con nể tình ta nuôi nấng con năm năm, hãy thay ta chăm sóc bà ấy, chờ vài năm nữa lo ma chay cho bà, ta không mong gì hơn nữa.”

Nói xong, một dòng máu trào ra từ khóe miệng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, nhỏ xuống đất.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp!” Đoàn Lĩnh bàng hoàng, nghẹn ngào chạy tới, Vũ Độc đến trước mặt Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn quỳ thẳng lưng, mắt nhắm nghiền.

Vũ Độc dò mạch bên cổ Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lát sau buông tay.

Đoàn Lĩnh còn chưa nói hết, nước mắt tuôn trào, hắn loạng choạng, suýt ngã xuống bậc thang. Lý Diễn Thu nắm cánh tay hắn, kéo về ngồi xuống ghế.

“Nể tình xưa nghĩa cũ.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Để gã chết toàn thây, an táng trọng thể theo lễ của Thái tử thiếu bảo, trợ cấp cho người thân theo bậc của tướng sĩ hy sinh.”

“Không… không.” Đoàn Lĩnh lạc giọng, “Vũ Độc, cứu gã đi! Ta biết huynh cứu được mà!”

“Thái tử mệt rồi, dẫn hắn về nghỉ đi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Trẫm cũng mệt, luận công ban thưởng sau. Hôm nay đại xá thiên hạ, ngoại trừ Thái Diêm và Mục Khoáng Đạt phạm mười tội nặng nhất không được ân xá, những người còn lại được miễn giảm theo cấp bậc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng còn nghe thấy gì nữa, được Vũ Độc ôm đi khỏi điện Kim Loan, mặt nhòe nhoẹt nước mắt, muốn kêu lên nhưng không thốt thành lời. Khung cảnh cuối cùng hắn thấy là quần thần quỳ lạy hắn cùng Lý Diễn Thu, tung hô vạn tuế.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lẳng lặng quỳ giữa cả triều văn võ, khóe miệng rỉ máu, nhắm mắt bình yên, chỉ như đang ngủ mà thôi.

Gió thu lồng lộng, khí lạnh kéo về.

Đông cung Thái Diêm từng ở bị đổi thành lãnh cung, Lý Diễn Thu chọn một cung điện ở góc Đông Bắc làm Đông cung mới, phái ba thích khách luân phiên canh gác, điều đến rất nhiều quân giáp đen nghe Thái tử sai bảo.

Mục Cẩm Chi bị tống vào lãnh cung, vẫn còn rất nhiều chuyện chưa giải quyết, sứ giả các nước nán lại Giang Châu, vốn là đến chia buồn, không hiểu ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào lại thành chúc mừng Thái tử nước Trần về triều. Lý Diễn Thu đại xá thiên hạ, mở tiệc linh đình đãi quần thần và đoàn sứ giả, thông báo nhẹ tênh bệ hạ nước Trần còn sống rồi xong.

Lý Diễn Thu gọi lần lượt các đại thần đến an ủi, Thái tử đã về, bệ hạ tốt tính hơn nhiều, không bới lông tìm vết nữa, dường như đã quên bẵng trước đó y còn định nhân dịp Hàn Tân cướp ngôi để thanh trừng toàn bộ lão thần, khám nhà diệt tộc họ.

—o0o—

“Điện hạ đâu?” Lý Diễn Thu đến Đông cung, đi loanh quanh tìm Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Trong vườn hoa ạ.” Thị vệ đáp.

“Chăm hoa à?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Không ạ.” Thị vệ nói, “Đang đờ người.”

Lý Diễn Thu thấy Ô Lạc Hầu Mục phiền chết đi được, lúc sống đã chẳng làm được gì ra hồn, chết rồi còn để lại cái dằm trong lòng người khác.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi thẫn thờ trong vườn hoa, Vũ Độc ngồi đối diện, trán cụng trán chọc hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh cười miễn cưỡng, ánh mắt vẫn đầy đau thương.

Hắn đã từng nghĩ đến kết thúc này, nhưng khi nó thật sự xảy đến thì hắn vẫn không thể chấp nhận nổi.

“Hoàng nhi.” Giọng Lý Diễn Thu có ý trách móc.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Lý Diễn Thu rồi lại cụp mắt.

“Tứ thúc.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng gọi.

Lý Diễn Thu đang nổi nóng, nhưng thấy Đoàn Lĩnh ủ rũ như vậy thì giận mấy cũng tan, chỉ thấy xót xa.

Vũ Độc hành lễ, Lý Diễn Thu ngồi trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, xoa gò má hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh nắm tay Lý Diễn Thu, vô cùng áy náy.

“Sao không đến thăm ta hả?” Lý Diễn Thu hỏi.

“Là con không tốt.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười gượng.

Lý Diễn Thu dắt tay Đoàn Lĩnh dạo vườn hoa, lá vàng chao liệng, đã vào cuối thu.

“Con không muốn xử lý chính vụ cũng không sao.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Nhưng vẫn nên đến gặp sứ giả, đông đến thì đường sá khó đi, họ không còn ở lại lâu đâu.”

“Vâng.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con sẽ đi ngay.”

Lý Diễn Thu muốn khuyên nhủ Đoàn Lĩnh vài câu, nhưng nghĩ lại thôi, hỏi, “Mỗi tối con đến dùng cơm với Tứ thúc được không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vội gật đầu, thị vệ đến nhỏ giọng bẩm báo với Lý Diễn Thu. Lý Diễn Thu đành phải đi sắp xếp, Mục Khoáng Đạt đã bị tống vào ngục, nước không có Thừa tướng, đế vương phải lo hết chính sự, Lý Diễn Thu bận tối mày tối mặt, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy mình không đúng, bèn cố gắng xốc lại tinh thần, làm những việc mình nên làm.

“Có khóc không?” Lúc sắp đi, Lý Diễn Thu nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Hôm đó về khóc như mưa.” Vũ Độc nói cực nhỏ, “Rồi ngủ thiếp đi, thức dậy thì bần thần, cứ như vậy ba ngày rồi.”

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Ngươi làm sao đó thì làm, còn vậy nữa là ta lấy lại ngọc bội.”

Trước nay Lý Diễn Thu làm việc không theo quy tắc, vui thì cho buồn thì lấy lại. Vũ Độc bất đắc dĩ, biết Lý Diễn Thu đang cảnh cáo mình, chỉ phải gật đầu.


	227. Chương 227: Xử tội

Đoàn Lĩnh về phòng, bảo binh sĩ lấy tấu chương đến, nhưng hắn cứ ngồi thừ người nhìn xấp tấu chương hết buổi trưa.

Vũ Độc cau có nhìn thị vệ quân giáp đen đưa tấu chương, thị vệ gác cửa và thị vệ quét lá… Tạ Hựu đã đổi hết thái giám trong Đông cung thành thị vệ anh tuấn trẻ trung, cao tám thước cơ bắp cuồn cuộn.

Trước kia, Đại Trần từng có chức quan Chấp kim ngô*, sau đó được sát nhập vào quân giáp đen, họ là những thị vệ túc trực trên điện, ai cũng đẹp trai lai láng, khôi ngô tuấn tú, tính cách nghiêm túc, không nói cười tùy tiện. Không biết Tạ Hựu có ý gì mà đưa toàn trai tráng trẻ khỏe đến Đông cung.

_*Quan cai quản việc trị an ở kinh thành._

“Ra ngoài hết!” Hễ thấy họ là Vũ Độc nổi nóng, nghĩ xem nên lấy cớ gì để bỏ độc chết cả đám. Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sao hôm nào huynh cũng cáu gắt với các thị vệ thế?”

Vũ Độc không nói năng gì, mặt hầm hầm. Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn Vũ Độc, tạm gác đau buồn, hỏi, “Huynh làm sao vậy?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta phải đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đi đâu?”

Vũ Độc không trả lời, Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mắt, “Sao vậy? Sao huynh lại nói thế?”

Thấy Đoàn Lĩnh sắp khóc, Vũ Độc vội nói, “Không không, ta đi làm công chuyện thôi, một chốc là về liền.”

“À, vậy huynh đi đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Làm công chuyện gì?”

“Không có gì.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chế thuốc cho em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, Vũ Độc ra ngoài, thở dài, đứng trong hành lang nhìn chim chóc, dáng vẻ chán đời.

Thị vệ, thái giám, cung nữ đi ngang cung kính cúi mình với Vũ Độc. Từ ngày Đại Trần dựng nước đến nay, có thể nói Vũ Độc là người thăng tiến nhanh nhất, khoan nói việc y từ võ tướng chuyển sang làm quan văn, chỉ trong ba năm mà y từ không có phẩm nào nhảy thẳng lên chính nhất phẩm, giữ chức Thái tử thái sư, dù là thiên tài thi đậu Tam nguyên cũng chẳng lên chức nhanh bằng y.

Vũ Độc đứng một hồi rồi quay vào phòng, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh phê tấu chương, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn y, nhờ y rót nước, lát sau lại nhờ lấy sách, Vũ Độc mặc cho hắn sai bảo.

Chiều tối, Vũ Độc dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh đến ăn cơm với Lý Diễn Thu. Vũ Độc đứng hầu Đoàn Lĩnh, Trịnh Ngạn vẫn hầu Lý Diễn Thu, Diêu Phục và Ngũ công chúa cũng có mặt, cả nhà nói chuyện phiếm, ai cũng biết Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn tổn thương vì cái chết của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Vài lần Lý Tiêu muốn khuyên hắn thì bị Diêu Phục pha trò ngăn lại.

“Hoàng nhi, con định xử lý Xương Lưu Quân thế nào?” Lý Tiêu hỏi.

Xưa giờ Xương Lưu Quân là gia thần của Mục Khoáng Đạt, dù gã đã thể hiện lòng trung nhưng mọi người vẫn không yên tâm nếu cho gã vào cung, để gã lại thành cũng không ổn.

“Gã sẽ đi cùng Mục Khánh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Không thể giữ lại người Mục gia.” Lý Tiêu nói, “Kẻo sau này mang họa.”

“Khỏi lo.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Thằng nhóc kia thì làm được gì.”

Lý Diễn Thu không hỏi Đoàn Lĩnh sắp xếp như thế nào, y đã biết Đoàn Lĩnh nhốt Mục Khánh trong cung Mục Cẩm Chi từng ở, phái người trông coi, cũng cho Xương Lưu Quân đến, chuyện sau đó thì không nhiều lời.

Đầu sỏ đã sa lưới cả rồi, Mục Khánh chẳng thể khuấy động sóng gió gì nữa.

“Vậy chừng nào tiễn đám ngoại tộc kia về nước? Ở lâu coi chừng họ gây sự. Trời trở lạnh rồi, ta và dượng con phải về thôi.” Lý Tiêu nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh gật đầu, biết Lý Tiêu đang nói cho Lý Diễn Thu nghe.

Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Sang năm rồi về.”

Diêu Phục vặn mình, nói, “Đầu xuân bận rộn lắm, chỉ sợ có chiến tranh, cẩn thận vẫn hơn.”

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con và Bạt Đô hẹn ba năm mà.”

“Không đánh là tốt nhất.” Lý Tiêu nói.

Ăn tối xong, Đoàn Lĩnh phân tích thế cuộc, từ từ phấn chấn lại, theo Vũ Độc dạo vườn hoa rồi mới về Đông cung. Cung điện mới được bày biện lại toàn bộ, đèn đuốc sáng trưng vô cùng ấm áp. Phí Hoằng Đức tạm thời làm phụ tá cho Đông cung, chuẩn bị chiêu mộ môn khách.

Sắp tới phải gặp rất nhiều người, đêm xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trên giường, trằn trọc, nhớ đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, không nhịn được mà đau lòng.

Hắn vốn định miễn tội cho gã mà, tại sao lại thành như vậy? Hôm đó hắn đã tính cả rồi, chỉ cần hắn lên tiếng thì Lý Diễn Thu sẽ đồng ý ngay.

Vũ Độc vào phòng, cởi áo, thay trang phục đi đêm.

“Đi đâu vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ra ngoài một chuyến.” Vũ Độc cột đai lưng, hỏi, “Đi không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Vũ Độc mang giày, quấn áo choàng da hổ cho Đoàn Lĩnh, ôm ngang hắn nhảy lên mái hiên.

Cuối thu se lạnh, Vũ Độc phóng qua nóc điện Thái Hòa, dắt Đoàn Lĩnh vào khoảnh sân ở phía Tây Đông cung cũ.

Trong phòng thắp đèn, gió xốc màn sa, giữa phòng đặt một cỗ quan tài.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đó là linh đường của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Vũ Độc thở hắt ra, đứng khoanh tay trước quan tài, nghiêng đầu nhìn.

“Huynh làm gì thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp ngăn, Vũ Độc đã rút kiếm Liệt Quang chém gãy chốt quan tài, đẩy nắp cho Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn.

Trong quan tài của Lang Tuấn Hiệp có một khúc gỗ và kiếm Thanh Phong.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Gã không chết hả?!” Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên.

“Suỵt.” Vũ Độc nhíu mày, lấy kiếm Thanh Phong, nói, “Đây là đồ của Bạch Hổ Đường, phải lấy lại.”

“Sao huynh không cho ta biết?!” Đoàn Lĩnh ngỡ ngàng.

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đoán thôi. Bệ hạ bảo ta chế hai phần thuốc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ thấy đầu quay mòng mòng, không biết nên vui hay buồn, hắn mừng vì Lang Tuấn Hiệp không chết, buồn vì hôm đó mình bị cả nhóm đùa bỡn, lửa giận bốc lên đầu.

Vũ Độc, “Ta chỉ biết gã không chết thôi. Giờ tỉnh chưa? Đừng có trưng cái mặt mốc đó ra nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh giận thì giận nhưng vẫn nhoẻn cười, đáp, “Ừ.”

Vũ Độc đóng nắp quan tài, nói, “Đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại nhìn lần nữa, chạy theo Vũ Độc, giờ đến Vũ Độc giận hắn.

“Nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh nắm tay Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc hất ra, nói, “Ta ra ngoài ở.”

“Ở đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra.

“Ta là Thái tử thái sư.” Vũ Độc nói, “Là đại thần, không phải thị vệ, đại thần mà tối ngày ở trong cung thì còn ra thể thống gì nữa?”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật ống tay áo y, năn nỉ, “Đừng giận mà.”

Vũ Độc phủi rớt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đổi sang kéo quần y, Vũ Độc suýt bị hắn kéo tuột quần, vội nắm quần lại. Hai người cù cưa như vậy về Đông cung, Vũ Độc thay quần áo.

“Huynh đừng như vậy mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh rầu rĩ.

Vũ Độc thay đồ chuẩn bị đi, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Huynh đâu có dinh thự bên ngoài, huynh đi đâu ở?”

“Về phủ Thừa tướng.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ở cái sân rách trước kia.”

Vũ Độc vừa mới cởi trang phục đi đêm, chỉ còn áo đơn, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức nhào tới ôm eo y.

“Chừng nào ta muốn chết thì…”

Đoàn Lĩnh hôn môi Vũ Độc, không cho y nói những lời như vậy, rồi mau chóng cởi quần áo, trần trụi đứng trước mặt Vũ Độc.

Cơ thể thiếu niên cân xứng trắng trẻo lồ lộ trước mặt Vũ Độc, hiệu quả đả kích thị giác quá mạnh khiến Vũ Độc không nói nên lời. Đoàn Lĩnh liều chết dụi lồng ngực Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc nóng người, quên béng mình định nói gì, ôm Đoàn Lĩnh đè xuống giường.

“Em rõ là thích ăn đòn…”

“Á… đừng mà…”

Vũ Độc tính sổ với Đoàn Lĩnh cả đêm, đòi đủ cả vốn lẫn lời, thầm nghĩ Lang Tuấn Hiệp chạy nhanh như thỏ, không là y khiến gã chết giả thành chết thật. Vũ Độc làm đến hừng đông mới cho Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ.

Hôm sau, Đoàn Lĩnh tươi tỉnh hơn rất nhiều, bắt đầu nói cười trở lại. Tuy Vũ Độc bất mãn nhưng chỉ đành tự nhủ thôi bỏ đi, còn sống cũng có cái lợi, miễn cho ngày nào cũng phải giành giật với người chết.

—o0o—

“Mục Khánh trong đó à?”

Ba ngày sau, Đoàn Lĩnh ra ngoài cung.

“Ừ.” Xương Lưu Quân không mặc trang phục đi đêm, cũng cởi khăn che mặt, hỏi, “Muốn gặp hắn không?”

Có chiếc xe ngựa đậu trong hẻm, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ đứng nhìn từ xa.

“Thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đưa một xấp ngân phiếu và công văn qua cổng thành cho Xương Lưu Quân, nói, “Hai ngươi đi đi, đừng quay lại.”

Xương Lưu Quân tháo kiếm, đưa cho Vũ Độc.

“Ta không thể truyền lại cho đời tiếp theo.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Trả cho ngươi.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta giữ giùm thôi.”

“Vậy, bên bệ hạ…” Xương Lưu Quân ngập ngừng.

“Ngươi có tính cho Mục Khánh biết sự thật không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân do dự, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Cho hắn biết đi.”

Xương Lưu Quân thở dài, gật đầu, hỏi lại, “Không định gặp hắn lần cuối thật à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh xua tay, Xương Lưu Quân hạ quyết tâm, nhảy lên vị trí phu xe, đánh xe đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc lên lầu thành ngóng nhìn, Xương Lưu Quân thong thả lái xe đến bình nguyên Giang Bắc.

“Vương Sơn đâu?” Mục Khánh vén màn, hỏi, “Cha ta sao rồi?”

“Suỵt.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Sau này cho con biết, nghe lời ta, đừng hỏi nữa, ngoan.”

Tuy Mục Khánh bị giam lỏng gần mười ngày, tin tức không truyền đến nhưng hắn vẫn lờ mờ đoán được, mắt đỏ hoe.

“Cha con không chết.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Ta bảo đảm cha con sẽ không chết, yên tâm.”

“Thật hả?” Mục Khánh hỏi, “Vậy tiểu cô thì sao?”

“Ừm… cô của con… khó nói lắm.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Nói chung đừng nên hỏi gì hết, nghe ta.”

Mục Khánh ngơ ngẩn nhìn Xương Lưu Quân, đột nhiên hỏi, “Ta chỉ còn mỗi mình người thôi, đúng không?”

“Đúng thế, con vẫn còn có ta.” Xương Lưu Quân nói.

Xe ngựa đi xa, Đoàn Lĩnh rúc vào lòng Vũ Độc, lúc Xương Lưu Quân đi, hắn chợt nhớ đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Hắn tưởng rằng mấy ngày qua sẽ có người nào đó đột ngột xuất hiện bên cạnh hắn, dù chỉ để lại một cơn gió hay một cái bóng thôi cũng được, nhưng gã không đến.

Nhưng dù có ra sao đi nữa thì hắn vẫn còn Vũ Độc. Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Lại nhớ cha em à?” Vũ Độc quan sát Đoàn Lĩnh, hỏi.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Chỉ nhớ huynh thôi.”

Hắn nắm tay Vũ Độc, cùng y về cung.

—o0o—

Trong đêm tĩnh lặng, Mục Khoáng Đạt nằm co ro trong thiên lao tối tăm ẩm thấp, bị hành hạ thê thảm.

“Điện hạ!”

“Điện hạ cần gì phải đích thân vào, bọn ta giải phạm nhân ra được rồi.”

“Không sao.” Đoàn Lĩnh cúi người vào thiên lao, theo sau Vũ Độc, đi men theo bậc thang ẩm ướt.

Mục Khoáng Đạt mặc áo tù, râu tóc bạc trắng, trông già đi gần mười tuổi.

“Vương Sơn.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nhoẻn cười.

“Sư phụ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta đến cảm tạ công ơn dạy dỗ.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt thở dốc, nói, “Lý gia các ngươi sẽ không bao giờ…”

“Ngươi có muốn biết tình hình của Mục Khánh không?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngắt lời Mục Khoáng Đạt. Quả nhiên, Mục Khoáng Đạt im bặt, run bần bật.

“Ta thả hắn đi rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mai là ngày hành quyết, nhắn ngươi một tiếng để ngươi yên lòng ra đi. Vua không nói đùa, ta thề với danh nghĩa liệt tổ liệt tông Đại Trần, ta không giết hắn.”

“Đa tạ… đa tạ.” Mục Khoáng Đạt run giọng, “Đa tạ ngươi, Vương Sơn!”

“Nhưng ta không cứu được Thái hậu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thế thôi.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt nghẹn ngào, ngồi quỳ dưới đất, tay chân bị xiềng xích, khóc rống. Đoàn Lĩnh vốn định cho lão biết Mục Khánh không phải con của lão, nhớ thù giết cha năm xưa, hắn chỉ muốn bằm xác lão để xả mối hận.

Nhưng khi thấy Thừa tướng một nước tàn tạ thảm thương, gần đất xa trời, cuối cùng hắn vẫn không đành lòng nói sự thật, xoay người đi.

Vũ Độc lẳng lặng đứng nhìn Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Đừng hạ độc lão.” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ở cửa phòng giam, nói, “Mai lão cũng sẽ chết thôi.”

“Biết rồi!” Vũ Độc nói, “Em lên trước đi, ta muốn nói với lão mấy câu.”

Mục Khoáng Đạt ngơ ngẩn nhìn Vũ Độc. Chờ Đoàn Lĩnh đi xa rồi, Vũ Độc nói, “Suỵt, Mục tướng này, Mục Khánh là con của Xương Lưu Quân, chứ không thì ngươi nghĩ tại sao Xương Lưu Quân lại trung thành với ngươi như vậy? Ngươi chưa từng suy ngẫm việc này bao giờ à?”

Mục Khoáng Đạt, “…”

“Nghĩ cho thông đi.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không hẹn gặp lại.”

Vũ Độc đi mất, Mục Khoáng Đạt mở mắt trừng trừng, thở hồng hộc, dựa tường, liên tục đấm ngực mình.

—o0o—

Trưa hôm sau, mưa rào dai dẳng, Mục Khoáng Đạt dở sống dở chết, đầu bù tóc rối, bị nhốt trong xe tù, áp giải đến phố chính.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trong xe ngựa, nghe tiếng người huyên náo. Xe dừng, Vũ Độc mặc áo gấm đen tuyền, oai phong lẫm liệt, lên xe ngồi cùng hắn, đi giám sát pháp trường.

“Họ đang làm gì thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Vũ Độc đáp, “Nổi cơn thịnh nộ, muốn chặn đường giết lão.”

“Không phải đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Có lẽ là muốn chặn xe đưa nước cho lão.”

Vũ Độc im lặng, Đoàn Lĩnh biết rõ, nói, “Mục tướng là người tài, ta kính nể lão. Chỉ có thể nói lão xui xẻo nên đụng phải ta.”

Vũ Độc nói, “Ta ngỡ em sẽ nổi giận.”

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đó là sự thật, nếu không nhờ lão gánh vác Đại Trần, ta sẽ chẳng thể làm gì cả.”

Giờ Ngọ ba khắc, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi uống trà trên lầu Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Quán, nghe quan giám trảm quát hành hình, dân chúng xôn xao, biết Mục Khoáng Đạt đã bị chém đầu, thở dài.

Đôi khi, người đã chết nhưng niềm tin vẫn còn đó, Đoàn Lĩnh không thể xác định lão là bạn hay thù, nhưng vào thời khắc này, việc đó chẳng còn quan trọng nữa.

“Thái Diêm!” Quan giám trảm quát, “Tội giả mạo Thái tử, xử lăng trì—”

Mọi người náo động, đây là án lăng trì đầu tiên từ sau khi dời đô, đao phủ lột sạch quần áo Thái Diêm, phơi bày thân hình gầy trơ xương, cầm con dao đã mài bén ngót, kề sát lồng ngực hắn, nhẹ nhàng xẻo xuống.

Thái Diêm vừa rên đã bị nhét vải vào miệng, không cho hắn cắn lưỡi tự sát.

Dân chúng tụ tập ngày một đông, mới đầu Thái Diêm còn cố nhịn không la thành tiếng, nhưng đến dao thứ một trăm thì hắn chịu không nổi phải gào lên, máu me nhầy nhụa, da thịt bị bày ra dưới đất, hắn kêu khóc như ác quỷ, đau đớn tột cùng.

“Một trăm mười sáu!” Quan giám trảm thông báo số nhát dao, xử lăng trì thì phạm nhân sẽ bị xẻo ba nghìn sáu trăm miếng thịt, gọt hết da thịt rồi cắt vào gân, phạm nhân được cho uống thuốc giữ mạng để nếm chịu cực hình trần gian.

“Một trăm ba mươi chín!” Quan giám trảm đếm.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi đối diện Vũ Độc, im lặng nghe tiếng rống thảm thiết của Thái Diêm.

Đếm tới nhát một nghìn một trăm hai mươi, toàn thân Thái Diêm không còn nơi nào lành lặn, như một khối thịt bị lóc hết da, mạch máu trên đầu, trán và mặt nảy lên, mí mắt bị cắt mất, trông cực kỳ kinh khủng.

“Một nghìn một trăm hai mươi mốt!”

“Một nghìn một trăm hai mươi hai!”

Trái cổ của Thái Diêm nảy liên hồi, gào thét điên loạn như dã thú.

Ông chủ bưng khay điểm tâm lên, đặt xuống bàn, dâng một lá thư, nói, “Điện hạ, có người gửi cho ngài.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định cầm, Vũ Độc sợ trong thư có độc, bèn nhận lấy, mở ra.

Trên giấy chỉ có bốn chữ: _Để hắn chết đi._

Đó là chữ của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã còn sống, có thể cũng đang xem lăng trì, cuối cùng không nhịn được cầu xin cho Thái Diêm.

Đoàn Lĩnh xuống đài hành hình.

“Thái tử điện hạ đến—”

Quân giáp đen xua dân chúng vây xem, đao phủ dừng lại, buông dao, quỳ xuống dập đầu.

Đoàn Lĩnh không cho đao phủ lui xuống, bước lên đài, ngẩng đầu nhìn Thái Diêm bị treo trên giá gỗ, máu nhỏ lênh láng, hắn chưa bao giờ thấy hình phạt nào tàn khốc như vậy.

“Tao… hận mày.” Thái Diêm khốn khổ bật ra từng chữ.

“Hận gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không hiểu được suy nghĩ của Thái Diêm, “Ta chưa hận ngươi thì thôi, ngươi hận ta cái gì?”

“Mày…” Thái Diêm rít lên âm thanh khô khốc, “Có… cha, có… Lang Tuấn Hiệp, mày… cũng chỉ nhờ… sinh ra ở Đoàn gia, nên… có tất cả. Tao… chẳng còn… gì hết… thứ cuối cùng… của tao… cũng bị… ông trời… cướp mất.”

Trái cổ của Thái Diêm rung rung, tấm thân sứt sẹo đổ máu đầm đìa.

“Ta nhớ lúc ta mới vào trường…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi y như anh ta, còn đến nói với ta nếu bị Bạt Đô bắt nạt thì đến tìm ngươi.”

Thái Diêm không còn mí mắt, không chớp mắt được, mắt lồi ra, hằn tơ máu, trừng trừng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như con quái vật.

“Nhớ tình cùng trường ngày xưa.” Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, nói, “Ta tiễn ngươi đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lùi lại mấy bước, đưa lưng về phía Thái Diêm.

Thái Diêm vẫn nói theo bằng âm thanh quái dị, “Tao… có thành quỷ… cũng sẽ không…”

Đoàn Lĩnh xoay lại, kéo cung, thả tay, mũi tên rời dây, cắm xuyên ngực Thái Diêm, đâm thủng tim.

Máu bắn tung tóe, Thái Diêm trợn trừng mắt, từ từ gục đầu, máu nhuộm đỏ đất.

Dân chúng tản đi, chỉ còn cái xác không ra hình người trên giá gỗ vẫn nhỏ máu tí tách.

Bạt Đô và Hách Liên Bác chờ ngoài thao trường, Đoàn Lĩnh đến chỗ họ, lặng lẽ rơi lệ. Hách Liên Bác bá vai Đoàn Lĩnh, Bạt Đô ôm siết hắn.

—o0o—

Gió thu xào xạc, lá phong trải thắm đường Giang Bắc.

Vũ Độc và Trịnh Ngạn hộ tống Đoàn Lĩnh tiễn bước Bạt Đô, Hách Liên Bác, Gia Luật Lỗ và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt đến cuối bình nguyên Giang Bắc.

“Còn hai năm.” Bạt Đô nói.

“Ta nhớ mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Mọi người chia tay dưới trời lá đỏ.

“Ta, ta phụ đệ!” Hách Liên Bác nói.

Bạt Đô trừng Hách Liên Bác, Hách Liên Bác nói, “Ta, ta muốn giúp, hắn!”

“Ta đập ngươi trước!” Bạt Đô phát cáu.

Hách Liên Bác bước lên xô Bạt Đô, hai người lao vào quần nhau, đám Gia Luật Lỗ vội vã tách họ ra.

Tất cả đều biết đây là lần gặp mặt cuối cùng, lần sau tái ngộ sẽ là cuộc chiến sinh tử. Bạt Đô nói một câu tiếng Nguyên rồi phóng lên ngựa, đi không quay đầu lại.

Mọi người nhìn theo Bạt Đô.

“Ta không cần ai giúp đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đây là cuộc chiến giữa ta và hắn.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên Bôn Tiêu, nhóm Hách Liên Bác nói lời từ biệt rồi rời đi.

“Về đưa phong thư này cho Tông Chân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thay ta cảm tạ y.”

Gia Luật Lỗ ngồi trên ngựa ôm quyền, Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt cầm theo hiệp ước đã ký kết với Đại Trần, vẫy tay với Đoàn Lĩnh, ra về.

Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ở bình nguyên, dõi theo đoàn người dần khuất bóng nơi chân trời.

Có vài bóng người dừng lại thật lâu, có lẽ đó là Bạt Đô quay đầu nhìn hắn, có lẽ không, nào ai biết được?

Mãi đến khi họ hoàn toàn mất bóng, Đoàn Lĩnh mới quay đầu ngựa, quay về Giang Châu, về quê hương của hắn.

Mùa đông năm ấy, Thái tử Lý Nhược về triều, đại xá thiên hạ.

Năm tiếp theo, vua Trần mở kỳ ân khoa, tuyển chọn người tài cả nước, Đông cung chiêu mộ môn khách. Trong năm mưa thuận gió hòa, quốc thái dân an, triều đình đánh thuế nặng, gom mười vạn binh mã từ Giang Nam, Giang Châu, Tây Xuyên, Sơn Đông, Hà Bắc.

Năm Tịnh Vũ thứ tư, Thái tử đích thân đến Hà Bắc bày trận, triệu tập hai mươi vạn quân, chuẩn bị khai chiến với người Nguyên.

Năm Tịnh Vũ thứ năm, đại quân Trần đến Tầm Bắc, chạm trán quân Nguyên, bị liên quân Trần – Liêu tập kích, quân Nguyên chạy qua Thượng Kinh, rút về phía Bắc dãy Thương Quân.

Tháng mười hai, hai quân Trần – Nguyên phát động tổng tấn công dưới dãy Thương Quân, sử gọi là trận mở màn cho đại chiến U Châu, đây là trận chiến có quy mô lớn nhất, tập trung nhiều binh lực nhất nhắm vào ngoại tộc của nước Trần từ sau mối nhục Thượng Tử.


	228. Chương 228: Vui vẻ chừng lâu

Hai năm sau.

Hai mươi vạn đại quân nước Trần rầm rộ tập trung dưới dãy Thương Quân, đối diện là quân Nguyên đông đảo.

Số lượng hai quân lên đến hơn bốn mươi vạn người, không nghe lấy dù một tiếng ngựa hí, tuyết rơi lả tả. Giai điệu quen thuộc vang lên trong tâm trí Đoàn Lĩnh.

Quân Nguyên rẽ ra một lối đi, Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô mặc áo giáp, xuất hiện giữa ba quân. Đoàn Lĩnh thúc ngựa chiến ra trước trận, hai người đối mặt.

Trời nổi gió, cờ hiệu hai quân bay phần phật, nghe sao lạnh giá.

“Đến lúc khai chiến rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhẹ nhàng nói.

Vũ Độc mặc giáp đen, từ tốn đến bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh.

Gió tuyết cuồn cuộn, phía chân trời xa như có muôn vạn chiến hồn giáng xuống trần gian, mỗi một vì sao hóa thành một bóng hình chiến sĩ bảo vệ lãnh thổ Nam Trần, họ cưỡi ngựa chiến tung vó giữa không trung.

“Đến lúc rồi!” Không biết ai quát lên, “Đánh đi!”

Tạ Hựu mặc giáp đen, ra trước trận.

“Các anh em Đại Trần—” Đoàn Lĩnh và Tạ Hựu đồng thanh hô lớn.

Quân Trần hưởng ứng rung chuyển non sông.

Trong dải sông Ngân vĩnh cửu, một người điều khiển Bạch Hổ, chiến thần giương đôi cánh bay lượn giữa trời sao.

Bạch Hổ trời Tây cai quản chiến tranh!

Người ấy xuất hiện từ cuối đường chân trời, mang ánh sáng bạc soi rọi chiến trường.

“Ai nguyện quyết tử vì bệ hạ!”

Tiếng hô của nghìn vạn con người như dời non lấp biển, dậy đất vang trời.

“Con của cha.”

Giọng nói dịu dàng vang lên bên cạnh Đoàn Lĩnh, Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc giáp sáng rực, vượt bờ sinh tử, hóa thành hồn thiêng hư ảo, cầm Trấn Sơn Hà bay đến chiến trường.

“Cha ơi.” Con ngươi Đoàn Lĩnh in bóng dải sông Ngân rực rỡ, muôn đời bất biến.

Nó vẫn luôn ở đó, hệt như nghìn vạn năm trước kia.

“Khai chiến.” Đoàn Lĩnh cầm Trấn Sơn Hà chỉ về phương xa.

Hồn thiêng của các thế hệ tướng sĩ che chở cho hai mươi vạn quân Đại Trần cùng giết vào trận quân Nguyên.

—o0o—

Nơi Giang Châu xa xôi, Lý Diễn Thu đứng trên lầu cao, nhìn tuyết vụn đầy trời.

“Hẳn là hôm nay đến dãy Thương Quân rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Tam ca, xin huynh phù hộ Nhược Nhi.”

—o0o—

Trên đồng tuyết dưới dãy Thương Quân, quân tiên phong hai phe phát động tấn công theo kèn lệnh, quân Chinh Bắc đã được thay mới đạp tung bụi tuyết, lao vào chém giết.

Sử quan ghi lại vô số khoảnh khắc đáng nhớ về chiến dịch này, Trịnh Ngạn dẫn quân vây đánh, giết vào trận địch, bị thương phải lùi về. Vũ Độc không chịu nổi ác chiến, bị đánh ngã ngựa, Đoàn Lĩnh xông vào cứu Vũ Độc. Giám quân Thiếp Mộc Nhi của quân Nguyên bị Vũ Độc chém chết.

Thuộc hạ Hãn Mạt Thiếp Nhi của Khâm Sát Đài bị bắn chết, quân đội dưới trướng liều chết chiến đấu đến cùng.

Tạ Hựu dẫn quân đi đường vòng, tập kích từng cánh quân Nguyên, Bố Nhi Xích Kim chỉ huy quân ứng biến, kế hoạch không thành.

Bốn mươi vạn đại quân triển khai trận tiếp theo dưới dãy Thương Quân, vạn dặm đồng tuyết đỏ thẫm sắc máu, lối vào hẻm núi biến thành cối xay thịt khổng lồ. Quân Trần chiếm ưu thế áp đảo từ đòn đánh đầu tiên, nhưng quân Nguyên quyết không lùi bước, bị Trịnh Ngạn chỉ huy quân mai phục bên vách núi đánh rơi xuống vực, dẫn đến lở tuyết.

Mấy trăm quân Nguyên ngã vực, hơn vạn quân còn lại bị tuyết vùi, lực lượng quân Trần cũng bị chia cắt.

Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn quân đánh úp Bạt Đô, hai phe đối đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh bắn Bạt Đô ngã ngựa, A Mộc Cổ liều mạng xông đến cứu Bạt Đô về phe mình.

“Bắt hắn!” Có người quát bằng tiếng Nguyên, “Bắt được hắn là chúng ta sẽ thắng!”

Quân Nguyên lúc này đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, tính cả số quân bị tuyết vùi thì chỉ còn chưa đến mười hai vạn song vẫn ôm lòng liều chết, muốn bắt Thái tử nước Trần, làm tan rã thế tấn công của đối phương.

Quân Trần bị phản kích dữ dội, quân tiên phong do Vũ Độc chỉ huy và trung quân của Đoàn Lĩnh đã bị tuyết lở tách khỏi quân chủ lực.

“Điện hạ! Chúng đuổi đến rồi!” Có người quát.

“Bao nhiêu?!” Bên Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ còn hơn hai nghìn người, số còn lại đã ở chỗ Tạ Hựu.

“Hai vạn!”

“Vòng qua hẻm núi!” Đoàn Lĩnh quyết đoán hạ lệnh, “Mau chóng hội họp với quân tiên phong! Chúng ta thắng rồi! Đây là cánh quân cuối cùng của chúng!”

Hai vạn quân Nguyên chặn đánh sườn dốc hai bên hẻm núi, tuyết đổ ầm ầm, thân binh che chắn cho Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến cuối hẻm núi.

“Ta bọc hậu!” Thuật Luật Đoan quát, “Điện hạ chạy đi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu lại, Thuật Luật Đoan gom quân tổ chức tấn công, chống lại hai vạn quân Nguyên, hai phe lao vào hỗn chiến, một số tên lính Nguyên vượt qua phòng tuyến, đuổi theo Đoàn Lĩnh.

Thân binh bảo vệ để Đoàn Lĩnh chạy tiếp, nhưng ngay phía cuối hẻm núi có hơn nghìn người đánh về phía hắn.

“Bôn Tiêu! Nhờ mày đấy!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Tên lạc bắn trúng Đoàn Lĩnh song bị giáp Bạch Hổ Minh Quang cản lại, Đoàn Lĩnh liều mạng xông vào trận địch, một người cầm trảm mã đao vọt tới, bổ đao xuống đầu Đoàn Lĩnh!

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy đó là A Mộc Cổ máu me đầy mặt nhưng không còn tránh kịp nữa, đành phải nghiêng người, dùng vai đỡ trảm mã đao!

Thanh đao nặng nề sắp chém nát vai hắn, một bóng đen xẹt qua, đạp yên ngựa, ôm lấy Đoàn Lĩnh, tay còn lại đấm mạnh vào bả đao, âm vang khiến tai Đoàn Lĩnh đau nhói.

Người kia ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy khỏi Bôn Tiêu, Bôn Tiêu chạy vào trận địch, dụ đi hơn một nghìn truy binh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lăn trong tuyết, một bàn tay mạnh mẽ bắt lấy tay hắn, kéo hắn dậy, ngón áp út của Đoàn Lĩnh sượt qua tay người kia, phát hiện bàn tay thiếu mất ngón út.

“Giết chúng!” A Mộc Cổ quát.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp?!” Đoàn Lĩnh run giọng gọi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc áo võ bạc màu, áo choàng rách tơi tả.

“Người theo ta bao lâu rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Sao người lại ở đây?!”

“Suỵt.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đừng hỏi gì cả.”

Mắt gã ánh lên ý cười, huýt một tiếng, Bôn Tiêu chạy về.

“Lên ngựa!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp quát, đẩy Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa rồi nhảy lên theo.

“Chuẩn bị bắn tên!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Con có lạnh không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo giáp, lông mày và tóc đọng đầy tuyết, Bôn Tiêu xông thẳng đến hướng hơn một nghìn quân Nguyên do A Mộc Cổ dẫn đầu.

“Không… không lạnh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta thấy ấm lắm.”

“Giọng con run rồi kìa.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Cung tên đâu?”

Đoàn Lĩnh tháo trường cung, A Mộc Cổ vứt trảm mã đao, rút trường đao đeo bên hông, quân Nguyên lùi về phía sau chuẩn bị đột kích.

“Ngươi chết chắc rồi, Thái tử.” A Mộc Cổ nói, “Không còn ai có thể bảo vệ ngươi nữa.”

“Còn ta.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp lẩm bẩm, để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi phía sau, con ngươi phản chiếu hơn một nghìn quân Nguyên và cung thủ mai phục trên vách núi sẵn sàng nhắm bắn họ.

Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung ngắm phía xa, căng thẳng đến mức không dám thở.

“Đọc thư chưa?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

“Thư gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng một lúc, nói, “Cất trong bao kiếm Thanh Phong, kiếm này dùng không tốt, ta sẽ cố hết sức, lần này đến lượt con bảo vệ ta đấy, Đoàn Lĩnh, giao A Mộc Cổ cho ta, con giải quyết số còn lại.”

Tim Đoàn Lĩnh như ngừng đập, bắn mũi tên thứ nhất, Lang Tuấn Hiệp quát, “Sa!”

Bôn Tiêu chở hai người chạy đến lối ra, cùng lúc đó, cả nghìn quân Nguyên đồng loạt tấn công, A Mộc Cổ dẫn đội ngũ đánh về phía họ!

Đoàn Lĩnh liên tục bắn vào trận địch với tốc độ nhanh nhất.

Khoảnh khắc hai bên giáp lá cà, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghiêng người chém đến hướng A Mộc Cổ, lưỡi kiếm quét ngang trường đao!

_“Suốt đời này luôn có người bảo vệ con…”_

_“Không bảo vệ được con là ta không làm tròn trách nhiệm, ta không chết cũng có người đến giết ta, mà cũng chẳng sao, sau khi ta chết, chắc chắn sẽ có những người khác lần lượt đứng lên, thay con chặn đao nuốt kiếm…”_

Giọng nói ấy như vọng về từ phương xa, cũng như gần sát bên tai.

Trong chớp mắt, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và A Mộc Cổ đổi chiêu.

A Mộc Cổ đâm đao vào ngực Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dùng tay phải chụp lưỡi đao, bẻ hướng đao cắm vào mạn sườn mình chứ không để đâm xuyên vai làm bị thương Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi phía sau.

Ngay sau đó, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vung trường kiếm đâm thủng yết hầu A Mộc Cổ.

Bôn Tiêu vượt qua trận địch, hất tung bụi tuyết, bỏ xa truy binh. Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại nhìn, hô, “Chúng ta thoát rồi!”

“Hay… lắm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Người bị thương! Lang Tuấn Hiệp!” Đoàn Lĩnh sờ trước người gã, tay toàn máu, một phần lưỡi đao lộ ra sau lưng Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Bôn Tiêu chạy vào rừng, sau đó lao ra nhảy lên vách núi, phi nước đại trên sườn dốc phủ tuyết, đạp tuyết văng đầy trời, chở hai người đến một thung lũng.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghiêng người ngã xuống mặt tuyết.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy xuống ngựa, loạng choạng chạy đến, Lang Tuấn Hiệp gồng mình đứng lên, cố gắng mấy lần nhưng vẫn không thể gượng dậy.

Đoàn Lĩnh thấy trường đao cắm ngập trước ngực Lang Tuấn Hiệp, tuyệt vọng gào lên, Lang Tuấn Hiệp kiên quyết đẩy hắn ra.

“Đừng… nhìn.” Miệng Lang Tuấn Hiệp trào máu, lảo đảo đứng lên, rút lưỡi đao ra, hộc máu ngã ngửa về phía sau.

Đoàn Lĩnh lao đến đỡ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngã vào lòng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Cuồng phong thổi tuyết phủ trắng đất trời.

Đoàn Lĩnh quỳ giữa đồng tuyết mênh mông, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nằm trong lòng hắn, gian nan giơ đôi tay run rẩy xoa mặt hắn.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp…” Đoàn Lĩnh nghẹn ngào, “Tại sao người lại về.”

Khóe môi Lang Tuấn Hiệp cong lên.

Hai người như quay về ngày hôm ấy ở Thượng Kinh, Lang Tuấn Hiệp gục trong tuyết, Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ bé vất vả lắm mới kéo được gã vào phòng.

“Vì… ta… muốn xem… sau này… con… có phải… là… một… tiểu… Hoàng đế… anh minh… hay… không…”

Lúc đại quân của Vũ Độc tìm được họ, chỉ thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp nằm trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh, bàn tay chỉ còn bốn ngón bất động trên tuyết. Đoàn Lĩnh ôm siết lấy gã, khóc không thành tiếng.

Tuyết phủ trắng cả hai, đắp lên xác người đã mất cũng như kẻ còn sống.

Mười hai năm trước, từng có một người nhảy xuống vực từ đây, đội gió tuyết tìm đến ánh sáng của đời mình. Mười hai kỳ hoa nở hoa tàn, xuân đến xuân đi, thời gian đã vùi chôn tất cả, chẳng còn lại gì.

Đoàn Lĩnh khóc đến chết đi sống lại, nước mắt kết thành băng, hắn kéo tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp, lay gã, những mong bàn tay thiếu mất một ngón ấy vẫn còn có thể nắm lấy tay mình.

Thời gian của họ như mãi mãi ngưng đọng trong buổi chiều Thượng Kinh năm xưa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầm tay dắt hắn đến trường, hắn luôn muốn giãy ra, nhưng vẫn không bỏ chạy về nhà.

…

Mùa đông năm Tịnh Vũ thứ năm, hai quân quyết chiến ba ngày ba đêm dưới dãy Thương Quân, quân Trần đuổi người Nguyên ra ba trăm dặm ngoài Ngọc Bích Quan.

Tháng sáu năm Tịnh Vũ thứ sáu, Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô dâng thư hàng, người Nguyên rút khỏi Trường Thành, dời về phía Tây với tộc Hồi Hột.

Tháng bảy năm Tịnh Vũ thứ sáu, Thái tử nước Trần Lý Nhược sắp xếp lại lực lượng phòng thủ Hà Bắc, thắng trận trở về, từ đó Trần – Liêu chia đôi thiên hạ, người Nguyên rút khỏi Tái Bắc, tuân thủ hiệp ước trăm năm không xâm phạm biên giới.

—o0o—

Mùng bảy tháng bảy.

Sông Ngân chảy qua chân trời, ngày về triều, Đoàn Lĩnh tường thuật lại trận đại chiến ở dãy Thương Quân, không hề nhắc đến cái chết của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

Người đã chết thì không thể chết thêm lần nữa, hắn đã dần hiểu được lời dạy của Lý Diễn Thu.

Nếu khi ấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp không xuất hiện, hắn đã chẳng thể sống sót quay về Giang Châu.

Sinh sinh tử tử như mộng phù du, lên lên xuống xuống như thủy triều đại dương.

“Trời phù hộ Thái tử Đại Trần ta.” Nghe xong, Lý Diễn Thu nâng chén.

Quần thần xôn xao, cũng lần lượt nâng chén, yến tiệc linh đình, mỗi chén rượu phản chiếu trời sao muôn vạn.

Tiếng nhạc lắng xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh rời tiệc, đi qua hành lang uốn khúc, đến Bạch Hổ Các xây trong vườn hoa. Sau khi về triều, hắn đã làm đúng như lời hứa với Bạch Hổ tinh quân, rước tượng Bạch Hổ về cung, khảm ngọc bích làm mắt tượng. Tượng đá lẳng lặng nhìn sướng khổ vui buồn trần gian, nhìn Đại Trần thịnh suy từng thời.

Hắn vừa đến Bạch Hổ Các thì có tiếng nhạc vang sau lưng, giai điệu văng vẳng trong vườn, như có như không.

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm một lát, bước vào Bạch Hổ Các.

Hai bên tượng Bạch Hổ tinh quân treo kiếm Thanh Phong và kiếm Bạch Hồng.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhấc kiếm Thanh Phong từ giá vũ khí, thấy một góc tờ giấy cất trong bao kiếm, bèn cẩn thận lấy ra, soi dưới ánh đèn, là nét chữ của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

.

_Đoàn Lĩnh._

_Thư này viết vào mùng bảy tháng bảy, ngày con về Giang Châu, ta biết lần này con về rồi sẽ không đi đâu nữa, nên có viết vài lời cho con._

_Trăm câu nghìn chữ chẳng biết bắt đầu từ đâu, lúc con tìm thấy thư này, có lẽ ta đã đi xa lắm rồi, mong con đừng quá đau buồn. Người xưa có câu người trần gian là khách đường xa, hoặc đời là phù du, vui vẻ chừng lâu, gần ít xa nhiều là lẽ thường tình, không thể cưỡng cầu._

_Năm ấy ta và mẹ con có duyên gặp gỡ rồi kết tình thâm giao, ta đến vì báo thù, tình cờ cứu Tiểu Uyển khỏi tay thuộc hạ vua Hung Nô, Tiểu Uyển nhớ ơn cứu mạng nên hết lần này đến lần khác khuyên Lý Tiệm Hồng tha mạng cho ta. Lúc ta hộ tống nàng rời biên cương phương Bắc về Đoàn gia, nàng còn trêu ta nếu nàng sinh con trai thì sẽ cho bái ta làm thầy, sinh con gái thì gả làm vợ ta._

_Ta mang trong mình mối thù diệt tộc, còn là kẻ phản bội môn phái, nào có xứng nhận học trò thành gia thất. Không ngờ một lời thành sấm, khi ấy nàng đã có thai._

_Ta chỉ là một thích khách tắm mình trong biển máu, thiên hạ bất dung, cha con phái ta xuống phương Nam tìm con, thấy con bị đối xử tàn tệ, không giết Đoàn gia thì ta chẳng thể nguôi giận. Ta tha cho ông lão bán hoành thánh vì nghĩ nếu mai này có duyên cùng về chốn xưa, ta sẽ dẫn con đi ăn hoành thánh._

Nước mắt Đoàn Lĩnh rơi xuống trang giấy, thấm nhòe nét chữ. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn đôi mắt Bạch Hổ tinh quân, nhớ năm xưa Lang Tuấn Hiệp đội gió tuyết đưa hắn rời khỏi Nhữ Nam, đến Thượng Kinh rồi nhọc công tìm thầy dạy dỗ hắn, gã tự biết mình mang tiếng xấu phản bội, thế nên gã không muốn đứa trẻ được gã nuôi lớn cũng cạn tình bạc nghĩa, xem mạng người như cỏ rác giống gã.

_Tay ta đã vấy máu tanh, không thể quay đầu lại nữa, dù cha con đã miễn tội cho ta, nhưng ta không muốn con biết ta từng phạm tội ác tày trời. Có người sinh ra trong ánh dương rạng rỡ, có kẻ sinh ra trong bóng tối mịt mù, thích khách chính là như thế. Hôm ấy, sau khi Tiệm Hồng đến, ta đi vội vã nhưng chưa được bao xa thì vòng về mấy lần, thấy con nhanh chóng làm quen với cha, ta cũng mừng cho con._

_Thượng Kinh lâm nguy, Triệu Khuê sai ta bắt con để uy hiếp quân đội của cha con, ông ta không nhận được tin từ ta nên phái Ảnh đội truy lùng con. Ta không dám tự ý rời Thượng Kinh, e có biến, chỉ có thể âm thầm dõi theo con mà không thể nói rõ với con, ta sợ Tầm Xuân không chịu tin, cũng sợ Triệu Khuê biết ta phản rồi đổi sang bắt Tứ thúc con làm con tin._

_Trong đêm Gia Luật Tông Chân đưa con về nhà, Ảnh đội mai phục ngay bên cạnh, bất đắc dĩ ta phải ra tay với Tông Chân. Tuy nhiên, ta đã đánh giá sai thực lực kẻ địch, thậm chí cha con còn bị Hạ Lan Yết đánh lén bỏ mình._

_Lúc cha con vào Thượng Kinh, ta không kịp chạy về tiếp viện, Hạ Lan Yết điên cuồng truy sát con và Tầm Xuân, ta dốc hết sức chặt một tay gã, nhưng vì thương tích do Tầm Xuân gây nên khiến ta phải rút lui. Lần lữa mãi mới đuổi đến núi Tiên Ti, biết con thất lạc Thái Diêm, ta tìm khắp nơi không thấy con, tưởng con đã chết, ta mất hết niềm tin, nhưng khi ấy Tứ thúc con không có con nối dõi, ta sợ nếu không có Thái tử thì triều đình nổi bão, cha con băng hà, thế lực của võ tướng phát triển quá mạnh, ta bèn dùng Thái Diêm giả mạo con._

_Ngày con về Tây Xuyên đưa dao găm vào cung, Thái Diêm muốn giết con nhưng được ta khuyên, sau đó ta dùng Tịch Diệt Tán để con giả chết, song Thái Diêm vẫn sai Ảnh đội theo dõi ta. Năm xưa, ta từng nhảy sông hai lần để cắt đuôi thuộc hạ của Triệu Khuê, nên ta thả con xuống sông, mượn dòng chảy đưa con vào bờ._

_Ta định hôm sau ra bờ sông tìm con, nhưng bị Diêu Tranh quấn chân, vô tình bị nàng phát hiện ta ra khỏi thành nên dẫn Vũ Độc đuổi theo. Ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào để Vũ Độc cứu con đi, ta lùng sục từng tấc đất mà không thấy con, lòng như lửa đốt, suýt tự sát._

_May mà con và Vũ Độc đã bén duyên từ lúc còn ở Thượng Kinh, thấy y thật lòng yêu thương con, ta cũng yên tâm. Thế lực của Mục tướng quá mạnh, không thể diệt trừ, cũng chưa điều tra ra hung thủ thật sự sau cái chết của Tiệm Hồng. Hạ Lan Yết chết trong tay con, có thể thấy đời vẫn còn nhân quả._

_Ta giết Trường Sính khiến Thái Diêm và Mục tướng nghi ngờ nhau, mong giúp con một tay. Biết Ảnh đội mai phục trong thành Lạc Nhạn nên ta buộc phải đuổi theo con, ta thật sự không có ý làm tổn thương con._

_Mới mười sáu ta đã giết cả nhà ân sư rồi trốn đến phía Bắc Trường Thành, ta từng giết cả người Hán, người Liêu, người Nguyên. Lúc tướng gác trấn Ngọc Tuyền chết trong tay ta, ta nhận ra mình tội lỗi chất chồng, không ai có thể tha thứ. Cho đến năm hai mươi bảy, quen biết con, ta thấy được non sông thanh bình trong tâm hồn con, nên ta quyết định ở lại chờ ngày con lên ngôi, mong được thấy mảnh đất Trung Nguyên thái bình hưng thịnh, xóa bỏ ơn thù._

_Người đời đàm tiếu thế nào, ta cũng cười cho qua. Chỉ có buồn vui của con là chạm đến trái tim ta. Người xưa nói ta có một chén rượu, cũng đủ cười nhân thế._

_Duyên phận ngắn ngủi vài năm với con đã đủ xoa dịu bao cay đắng đời ta._

_Giấy ngắn lời dài, không kịp tỏ bày, lúc con đọc đến đây, có lẽ ta đã về với thần núi Tiên Ti, trả hết kiếp người._

_Mai này phóng mắt nhìn bờ cõi Trung Nguyên, biết con ở Giang Châu xa xôi nhưng vẫn sống dưới sông Ngân vĩnh cửu cùng ta, vậy là quá đủ rồi._

_Lang Tuấn Hiệp._

.

Khúc nhạc Tương Kiến Hoan nhỏ dần rồi thinh lặng.

Đoàn Lĩnh gấp thư, im lặng đứng trước mặt Bạch Hổ tinh quân.

“Đọc xong chưa?” Vũ Độc đứng ở cửa.

Sau lưng y là trời sao huyền ảo.

“Xong rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Vũ Độc vươn tay lau vệt nước mắt trên khóe mắt Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn vào lòng, hai người lẳng lặng ôm nhau. Dải sông Ngân vắt ngang nền trời, băng qua trần thế.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy.

Từ Nam đến Bắc, từ núi cao xuống đồng bằng, từ sông ngòi ra biển lớn, từ quá khứ đến mai sau.

Như có bàn tay Thiên Tôn nhẹ nhàng phất qua trời đêm, muôn nghìn tinh tú rơi xuống nhân gian.

Như cảnh mộng hào hùng mông lung, dệt nên buồn vui tan hợp bao kiếp người, sống trong cơn say.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, ánh sao thu về kiếm, trăng gió trải giang san.

Sau mười năm loạn ly, họ đã tìm thấy nhau. Nhớ ngày đầu gặp gỡ mà ngậm ngùi xưa kia.

Chẳng thấy đâu biển biếc, chỉ nghe chuông chiều tà. Ngóng trông ngày mai đến, non nước nghìn núi thu.

…

..

.

**Hoàn chính văn.**


	229. Ngoại truyện 1: Thất tịch – Chia cách là bao

Gió thu hiu hắt lùa qua thềm điện vắng, Đoàn Lĩnh băng qua hàng lang, vạt áo đen tung bay, tóc cột đơn giản, môi khẽ nhếch.

Hắn đi qua tán cây rộn rã tiếng ve cuối hè, đi qua vườn hoa phất phơ lá rụng, đi qua ánh đèn lồng chớp tắt đan xen nắng chiều, tà dương đỏ tía khuất trong đêm. Trăm nghìn sắc thái nhân gian như sân khấu, sao trời rực rỡ tô điểm màn gấm xanh.

Màu áo đen của Đoàn Lĩnh như hòa làm một với bóng tối, hắn dừng lại trước mặt Bạch Hổ tinh quân, sao giăng chi chít trên mái đình. Trấn Sơn Hà nằm trên giá kiếm, được thờ dưới móng vuốt của vị thần cai quản mùa thu.

Nơi này như rất gần với thần điện của các vị tinh quân, mỗi lần nhìn Bạch Hổ tinh quân, Đoàn Lĩnh luôn có cảm giác như hắn chỉ cách dải sông Ngân có một bước. Nhưng sự tĩnh lặng đã cản đường Đoàn Lĩnh, ngỡ có thiên giới náo nhiệt ở ngay sau lưng Bạch Hổ tinh quân song người phàm chẳng thể nào đặt chân đến.

“Cha ơi.” Đoàn Lĩnh xoa răng nanh sắc bén của Bạch Hổ, áp gò má vào mũi tượng, nói, “Lại qua thêm một năm nữa rồi.”

Hắn thắp ba nén nhang vái lạy tượng hổ, gió hất màn sa. Mùi đàn hương thoang thoảng, Đoàn Lĩnh bò lên tượng, trèo vào chỗ trống trong móng vuốt, cuộn mình nằm trong đó, ngơ ngẩn nhìn trời sao, như được Bạch Hổ ôm lấy.

Đôi mắt Bạch Hổ tinh quân lấp lánh tựa sao, tượng ngọc lạnh lẽo từ từ ấm lên, Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vào lồng ngực mạnh mẽ đầy cơ bắp, đột nhiên cảm giác được điều gì.

“Ai ở đó?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy có bóng người sau màn sa.

Gió thốc màn bay, một người đàn ông cao lớn bước vào.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Ánh mắt người đàn ông ấy sâu lắng như trời đêm, mày rậm, môi cười hiền hòa, trang phục nửa Hồ nửa Hán, ống tay trái áo võ, ống tay phải áo văn, vạt áo thêu hình chòm sao Bạch Hổ, vì sao chủ mạng dệt bằng chỉ bạc, tỏa ánh hào quang.

Người ấy mang giày có hoa văn mây lành, vai trái bọc giáp bạc, cổ tay phải đeo một viên đá quý hình giọt nước.

“Cha?” Đoàn Lĩnh không dám tin vào mắt mình, đó là cha nhưng không phải cha, người ấy trẻ hơn rất nhiều, trông chỉ vừa đến hai mươi, mặt mày như ngọc, da trắng trẻo, giữa đôi mày không hằn vẻ tang thương và sự tàn bạo, thay vào đó là phong thái khí phách hào hùng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng mỉm cười, nhảy lên Bạch Hổ, nghiêng người dựa mình hổ, Bạch Hổ chuyển động, gầm nhẹ một tiếng làm Đoàn Lĩnh sợ điếng hồn.

“Tại sao cha…” Đoàn Lĩnh mừng rỡ không nói nên lời.

“Trẻ ra hả?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con của cha trưởng thành rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thật sự không tin nổi, hắn ngồi dựa Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng lúc này nhìn chẳng lớn hơn hắn là bao.

“Tuy con lớn rồi, cha thì trẻ lại nhưng không được xem cha là anh đâu đấy.” Lý Tiệm Hồng trêu, “Con không muốn thấy dáng vẻ thiếu thời của cha à?”

Đoàn Lĩnh vô cùng kinh ngạc, không nhịn được nhoẻn cười, kéo tay Lý Tiệm Hồng, nhìn viên đá trên cổ tay hắn, hỏi, “Đây là gì?”

“Ngọc sao trời.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Dùng khi tuần tra, nè, cho con đó.” Rồi tháo xuống đưa cho Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Không lấy đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh không có hứng thú, nhìn cha cười cà lơ phất phơ, nói, “Đeo có ích gì chứ? Không đẹp bằng ngọc bội của con.”

“Đây là những vì sao trên trời đấy.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Là một trong những ngôi sao cai quản vận mệnh chúng sinh. Người ta thường nói dù con muốn sao trên trời cha cũng hái xuống cho con được, chính là đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên, “Cha, cha thành tiên rồi hả?”

Vạt áo Lý Tiệm Hồng bay trong gió, thần bí thở dài với Đoàn Lĩnh, giải thích, “Đêm nay là Thất tịch, cha thừa dịp Thiên Tôn đến sông Ngân để trốn xuống đây, chốc nữa phải về kẻo bị phát hiện.”

“Sau này mình còn được gặp nhau nữa không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nghẹn ngào.

Lý Tiệm Hồng im lặng nhìn đôi mắt ngập nước của Đoàn Lĩnh, không trả lời. Đoàn Lĩnh đọc sách biết thần tiên không thể vô cớ chuyển thế đầu thai, cũng không được tiết lộ thiên cơ, nhưng nếu được gặp lại cha dù chỉ một lần thì hắn sẽ chẳng còn tiếc nuối điều gì nữa.

“Ngày nào cha cũng dõi theo con.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhỏ giọng nói, “Cha luôn luôn ở bên con.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn dựa vào vai mình, cười nói, “Con không định nói gì khác à? Lớn thế rồi còn mít ướt.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nín khóc, bật cười, ngắm gương mặt Lý Tiệm Hồng, cha vẫn là cha, suốt những năm qua, hắn chưa bao giờ quên hình bóng cha.

“Tháng trước con nằm mơ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, thật sự không biết nói gì, bèn kể, “Mơ thấy cha đó.”

“Hửm?” Lý Tiệm Hồng cởi áo ngoài đắp lên hai người, ngước nhìn trời đêm, hỏi, “Thấy cha làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẫm nghĩ, định trả lời thì Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con y như tổ tiên nhà mình vậy, Trang Tử hễ không có gì làm thì chỉ thích ngủ, khi thì mơ hóa bướm, khi lại thấy mình thành cá lớn… không chừng có hôm mơ rồi không bao giờ tỉnh lại.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Nếu lúc nào nằm mơ cũng gặp được cha thì không muốn tỉnh nữa.”

Hai người ngồi tựa nhau như bạn cùng lứa, Đoàn Lĩnh từng nghe Lý Diễn Thu kể về những năm tháng thời trẻ của cha, chỉ biết ngưỡng mộ vô cùng. Nếu thời gian có thể quay ngược, hắn được về lúc cha còn niên thiếu để cùng cha chinh chiến thiên hạ hoặc quản lý triều chính giúp cha thì tốt biết bao.

Hắn không ngờ mình được gặp lại cha bằng phương thức này, khi cha còn sống đã gần ít xa nhiều, nay cách biệt muôn trùng, còn bị quy tắc ràng buộc, e là chẳng nói được mấy câu thì cha phải đi rồi.

“Trong mơ, cha dẫn con hành quân lên phương Bắc đánh Cao Ly, đánh người Nguyên.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ lại từng chi tiết, chợt thấy sao quá chân thực như vừa trải nghiệm hôm qua, ngẩng đầu nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn sống, gã đưa con đến một thôn làng, ở đó có Xương Lưu Quân, Trịnh Ngạn, Vũ Độc. Cha còn mắng con một trận nữa.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng sầm mặt, “Mắng là đúng rồi, con tối ngày chỉ biết tò tò dính Vũ Độc, đến cha cũng bơ luôn, chạy loạn như vậy rủi lạc mất thì sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Cha biết hả?!” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn người, “Sao cha lại biết?!”

“Đâu có.” Khóe miệng Lý Tiệm Hồng co rút, lập tức chối bay chối biến, “Cha không biết gì hết.”

“Cha biết mà!” Đoàn Lĩnh không buông tha, kéo tay Lý Tiệm Hồng, làm ầm lên, “Chứ không sao cha biết con trốn theo Vũ Độc?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng phá ra cười, nói, “Vũ Độc đâu? Gọi y đến đây, lâu rồi không uống rượu với y.”

“Hai người từng uống rượu với nhau hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh bất ngờ, “Sao con không nghe y nói gì cả.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng càng nói càng hớ, chỉ đành tự trách con mình quá thông minh, suýt để lộ không ít thiên cơ, đành ngậm miệng, chỉ cười nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Cha cười cái gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh nheo mắt.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Có rất nhiều chuyện cha không thể nói, giờ phải cười chứ biết làm sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn nụ cười anh tuấn của cha, bất chợt không biết nói gì. Hắn tự hỏi một hồi, nói, “Đúng là cha thật rồi.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhướn mày, không phủ nhận, cũng không khẳng định, hắn xòe tay, đưa ra viên đá sao trời lấp lánh như ngọc lưu ly.

“Cho con sao trời nè.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh vươn ngón tay chạm vào, ngọc sao trời tỏa ánh sáng dìu dịu, đưa hắn đắm mình vào sông Ngân trắng bạc, hòa cùng đất trời, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy mình như sắp tan biến vào dải sáng huyền ảo.

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác Lý Tiệm Hồng sắp biến mất trong quầng sáng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cười với hắn, “Đến giờ vào giấc mộng rồi, con trai.”

Đoàn Lĩnh gọi, “Cha ơi!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng hóa thành ánh sao bao bọc Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy mình bé nhỏ như năm xưa cha về. Lý Tiệm Hồng cúi đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ánh mắt đong đầy dịu dàng, hắn vươn tay xoa đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, biến thành cơn gió phiêu lãng về phía trời đêm.

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, sao dệt thành sông, chia cách là bao?

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn quanh, sông Ngân đằng đẵng vỡ tan thành vô vàn bụi sáng, chan chứa tình thương không lời nào kể xiết.


	230. Ngoại truyện 2: Ngắm giang sơn từ muôn dặm trời xanh

“Đoàn Lĩnh! Đoàn Lĩnh—“

Vũ Độc cưỡi Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu chạy ra khỏi Giang Châu, bó tay nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh quay đầu ngựa, đứng trên con đường nhỏ ngoài thành, dải lụa sao trời vắt qua đầu, hắn cười với Vũ Độc.

“Đi chơi không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Đi chơi? Hoàng đế chú em lột da lão gia bây giờ!” Vũ Độc dở khóc dở cười.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở dài, gật đầu, nhíu mày, chuẩn bị theo y về Giang Châu. Vũ Độc nhìn hắn mà không đành lòng, nghĩ chỉ cần thấy hắn vui vẻ thì có bị lột da cũng đáng.

“Rồi rồi… em muốn đi đâu?” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta đi với em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phấn khởi hẳn lên, cười nói, “Thật hả?”

“Đi đâu?” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Sắp sáng rồi, hình như hôm qua có mơ thấy gì, ngủ dậy lại quên.”

“Đến chân trời góc biển.” Đoàn Lĩnh điểu khiển ngựa đến bên Vũ Độc.

Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Đi thôi, đến chân trời góc biển cũng theo em.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đạp bàn đạp, nhảy qua lưng Bôn Tiêu, ngồi phía trước Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc vung dây cương, quát, “Sa!”

Bôn Tiêu tung vó như lướt trên băng, biến mất trong mây mù bảng lảng. Trời sao ẩn mình sau sương mù, nắng mai ló dạng, vầng mặt trời đỏ rực nhú lên từ đường chân trời, tỏa hào quang muôn dặm, ban sức sống cho nhân gian.

“Đêm qua em sao vậy?” Vũ Độc vòng tay qua, dịu dàng ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, thấp giọng hỏi.

“Đêm qua sao sáng trời gió lộng, lầu họa bên Tây hoa quế Đông…” Đoàn Lĩnh cười ngâm nga.

“Thân này nào phải cánh phượng thần, song dạ tỏ tường để cảm thông…” Vũ Độc cũng ngâm theo.

“Xa nhau nâng chén chúc ngày xuân, gieo quẻ cùng vui dưới nến hồng…”

Hồi ức năm xưa ùa về, giọng đám trẻ học trò lanh lảnh đọc thơ như văng vẳng bên tai.

“Ta nghe tiếng trống chầu giục giã, ruổi ngựa đài cao lòng rỗng không.”

_*Bốn câu trên là một bài thơ không tên của Lý Thương Ẩn._

Đoàn Lĩnh cuộn mình trong lòng Vũ Độc, ngủ thiếp đi. Sen tàn lững lờ trôi, gió khua làn nước thu, lăn tăn con sóng nhỏ, phản chiếu màu trời xanh.

Vũ Độc đưa hắn chạy lên phía Bắc, lao vun vút qua Trường Giang cuộn sóng, băng qua ruộng lúa vàng ươm, băng qua bình nguyên mùa chim về tổ, băng qua vũng nước đọng sau cơn mưa. Núi xanh mây trắng, ruộng cày rừng hoang hai bên đường muôn màu muôn vẻ, không còn là những nét mực trắng đen.

Trời cao vời vợi, đất đai ngút ngàn như bức tranh sinh động rực rỡ. Đoàn Lĩnh thức dậy, ngẩng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, y đưa hắn đi qua trời xuân biêng biếc, nghe ve râm ran giữa hè, tiến đến con đường thu trải lá vàng.

Cỏ xuân ươm mầm buổi mất nước, hành cung hoang bóng gò đất xưa.

“Phải nơi này không?”

“Không phải.”

Thế là họ vượt biên giới Nam Trần, băng qua Nhữ Nam.

Nhạn lẻ chẳng đưa thư trời Bắc, sông Tương ai oán nhỏ lệ sầu.

“Còn nơi này?”

“Cũng không phải.”

Họ rời khỏi thành Lạc Nhạn, tiếp tục rong ruổi.

Vũ Độc chạy theo con đường ngày xưa lên phía Bắc, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh đến ngoài kinh thành Đại Liêu, tòa thành trù phú nhất phương Bắc đã sống lại từ sau trận chiến năm ấy.

Mặt trời ngả về Tây, gió thu mơn man, chuông vọng quanh núi, trăng tròn lơ lửng chân trời, tất cả như hòa làm một với nền trời đỏ thẫm. Vũ Độc ghìm ngựa ở lưng chừng núi, cùng Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn kinh thành lung linh ánh đèn, nhà dân đã treo đèn lồng.

Hôm nay là Rằm tháng tám, người Nguyên không chơi lễ Trung thu, vì nhiều năm trước, người Nguyên phát hiện mảnh giấy ghi “Quyết đánh giặc Hồ” trong bánh Trung thu, sau đó người Hán phát động tấn công dưới dãy Thương Quân.

Thế nên người Nguyên không ăn bánh Trung thu, cũng không hưởng ứng hội trăng Rằm, nhưng người Liêu thì có, nghe nói cứ đến Trung thu là hành cung ở Trung Kinh của Gia Luật Tông Chân sẽ treo đèn hoa để tưởng nhớ cố nhân.

“Vào xem không?” Vũ Độc mặc áo võ trắng ngà, ngồi xổm trước vách núi, phóng mắt nhìn, như hổ thần lặng lẽ quan sát nhân gian phồn hoa náo nhiệt.

Đến cũng đến rồi, dĩ nhiên phải vào thôi, nhưng Vũ Độc biết với tính cách của Đoàn Lĩnh thì hắn chỉ muốn đứng nhìn từ xa.

Quả nhiên, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thôi, mình đi thôi.”

“Không đi.” Vũ Độc nghiêng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, mỉm cười.

Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng thấy bóng lưng Vũ Độc đáng tin lạ thường, bèn chạy đến nằm nhoài trên lưng y. Vũ Độc cười nói, “Về thăm nhà nhé.”

Dòng nước ấm tuôn trào trong lòng Đoàn Lĩnh, Vũ Độc cõng hắn, vừa ngắm cảnh vừa thong thả dạo bước. Thượng Kinh không canh gác nghiêm ngặt như năm xưa, cũng không còn là tòa thành chiến lược của phương Bắc, đến cổng thành, Vũ Độc thả Đoàn Lĩnh xuống, dắt tay hắn vào, Đoàn Lĩnh dùng tiếng Liêu nói với lính gác là mình đến thăm người thân, lính gác bèn cho họ vào, không hỏi nhiều.

“Sum vầy rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh đứng ở cổng thành, nhìn hai bên phố treo lồng đèn đỏ, soi sáng đường về cho bao kẻ phàm nhân.

Đây đúng là Thượng Kinh trong ký ức Đoàn Lĩnh, chưa bao giờ thay đổi, hắn kéo bàn tay vững chãi của Vũ Độc, vội vàng băng qua phố chính, chạy về nhà, lúc chạy ngang một hiệu thuốc, hai người bất giác dừng chân.

“Ta đã từng tới đây.” Vũ Độc nói.

“Ta cũng từng tới đây.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Vũ Độc dời cửa hiệu thuốc sang một bên, Đoàn Lĩnh ra sau quầy, thấy thuốc rơi vương vãi, đồ đạc ngổn ngang, chủ tiệm đã dọn đi từ lâu. Đoàn Lĩnh bẻ nửa cây nến trên quầy, thắp sáng đặt lên giá, cả phòng bừng sáng, bóng họ in lên khung cửa rách nát.

“Đi từ đây ra nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn Vũ Độc ra ngoài bằng sân sau, trước khi đi còn quay đầu nhìn lại, hiệu thuốc như chiếc đèn kéo quân khổng lồ, chiếu lên buồn vui tan hợp, sướng khổ trần gian.

Tòa thành này vẫn chưa khôi phục hoàn toàn từ kiếp nạn, Đoàn Lĩnh luồn lách qua hẻm nhỏ, về nhà mình. Hắn đẩy cánh cửa gỗ sam sơn đỏ đã mục nát, trong sân phủ đầy rêu xanh, trên bàn còn nguyên bát nước Thái Diêm đã uống trước lúc chia tay.

_“Ta không giỏi nấu ăn như Trịnh Ngạn, mai này con được ăn nhiều món ngon hơn, ắt sẽ không nhớ bàn thức ăn này đâu, cứ ăn tạm vậy.”_

Đoàn Lĩnh như thấy bóng dáng Lang Tuấn Hiệp bận rộn trong bếp, bèn ló đầu nhìn, cười hỏi, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp, cha ta đâu?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẩng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Khi nào hoa đào nở, cha con sẽ về.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy ra sân, Vũ Độc đang nằm trên chiếc ghế dựa mà Lý Tiệm Hồng thường dùng, gọi hắn, “Qua đây ngắm trăng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến nằm lên người Vũ Độc, hai người lẳng lặng ôm nhau.

“Tay bùn không, rồi tối ngày trét lên mặt cha.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lướt qua hành lang, cười với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh bật dậy, chỉ nghe tiếng gió lùa, chuông gió rỉ sét khua leng keng. Vũ Độc hỏi, “Em đói chưa?”

“Đói rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mình đi dạo đi, ta nhớ có một nhà bán bánh nướng ngon lắm.”

Vũ Độc lấy kiếm, ra ngoài cùng Đoàn Lĩnh, lúc đến phố chính, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy dọc chân tường thành ra sông, Vũ Độc liếc qua con sông, Đoàn Lĩnh biết năm đó y từng nhảy sông băng bỏ trốn nên dắt y ra đây để chọc.

Lát sau, Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy lên mái nhà, băng tường vượt nóc qua một con phố, đáp xuống đường mua hai cái bánh nướng, hai cân thịt bò, bốn lạng rượu rồi lại nhảy lên mái hiên phóng qua con phố khác.

“Ta từng lẻn vào từ chuồng ngựa này nè.” Vũ Độc và Đoàn Lĩnh vào bằng cửa sau trường học.

Đoàn Lĩnh đang gặm bánh, nghe vậy thì suýt phun bánh ra, nói, “Huynh còn phá sập nóc đại sảnh nữa.”

Vũ Độc cười sang sảng, kéo Đoàn Lĩnh đạp tường nhảy lên mái, hai người nằm trên nóc phòng, ngắm trăng uống rượu.

“Lão gia à.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

“Ừ.” Vũ Độc uống ngụm rượu, nói, “Trăng phương Bắc vừa tròn vừa sáng, năm sau dẫn em đến Thượng Tử.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta còn muốn ngắm những thắng cảnh khác nữa.”

“Còn nhiều dịp khác mà.” Vũ Độc hỏi, “Viết thư cho Tứ thúc em chưa?”

Chuyện này liên quan đến bộ da của Vũ Độc, Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Có để thư lại hôm rời cung rồi.”

Hai người nằm đến khi trăng treo giữa trời, chợt nghe cửa sau bị ai đẩy vang ken két, một giọng nói quen thuộc cất lên.

“Không ngờ lại gặp ngươi ở đây.” Bạt Đô nói.

“Không đến… Giang Châu được.” Hách Liên Bác cất đao, nói, “Nhưng… đi với, với bệ hạ, một lát thì được.”

“Đêm nay hãy nể mặt trẫm mà tạm đình chiến.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Bố Nhi Xích Kim, ngươi lặn lội đường xa đến đây, cũng chẳng mang theo bao nhiêu thị vệ, đánh nhau trong thành không có lợi với ngươi đâu.”

Bạt Đô khịt mũi khinh thường, nói, “Nếu không phải bị các ngươi mai phục thì ta vốn chẳng muốn ra mặt.”

“Đêm nay là Tết đoàn viên, gặp ở chốn xưa thế này, xem như ta và ngươi có duyên.” Gia Luật Tông Chân nói, “Lấy hai cân rượu ra đây, kính Đoàn Lĩnh xa tít phương Nam một chén, ngắm trăng nhớ giai nhân nghìn dặm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc liếc Đoàn Lĩnh, định nhảy xuống thì Đoàn Lĩnh kéo y lại, ra dấu im lặng, bảo y đừng manh động. Thị vệ của Gia Luật Tông Chân bắt đầu tuần tra xung quanh, Vũ Độc ôm ngang Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến chỏm mái cong, hai người nép sát vào góc khuất lầu gác, lẳng lặng nhìn bạn cũ uống rượu chơi trăng.

Hách Liên Bác, Gia Luật Tông Chân và Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô đối ẩm dưới trăng, Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc dựa vào nhau trên nóc phòng. Trăng lạc núi Tây, quầng sáng bạc trải khắp thế gian, uống say chếnh choáng, Bạt Đô nổi hứng ca một khúc hoang dã hào hùng.

Giọng Bạt Đô hùng hồn phóng khoáng, vang vọng trong đêm vắng, quạ hoảng hốt bay về phía chân trời. Hách Liên Bác và Gia Luật Tông Chân dùng đũa gõ chén rượu theo nhịp.

Đó là một bài ca chăn cừu của người Nguyên, Đoàn Lĩnh hiểu được, gió lùa đồng cỏ dưới đêm trăng, nhớ nhạn trời Nam về quê cũ.

Hát xong, Bạt Đô thở dài, chợt có tiếng sáo vọng xuống từ nóc nhà, quanh quẩn trong không trung. Ba người kinh ngạc, cùng ngẩng đầu, thấy bóng dáng một thanh niên ẩn hiện trong ánh trăng và một bóng người đàn ông khác đứng trên mái cong bảo vệ hắn.

Thị vệ định tiến lên, Gia Luật Tông Chân giơ tay cản lại, Bạt Đô đứng dậy, ra giữa sân, ngẩng đầu nhìn bóng dáng ấy.

Tiếng sáo của Đoàn Lĩnh trầm bổng du dương, theo Vũ Độc mấy năm, rốt cuộc hắn cũng học xong bài sáo này, tuy còn trúc trắc nhưng vẫn bộc lộ được tâm tình gửi gắm.

Không như Vũ Độc thổi rất nhẹ nhàng, chỉnh âm điêu luyện, Đoàn Lĩnh thổi rất cực nhọc, còn bị lọt tiếng gió, âm điệu mang lòng tiếc thương loáng thoáng xa dần rồi chìm vào im lặng.

“Đoàn Lĩnh?” Bạt Đô run giọng gọi.

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh lao vút đi như cơn gió, băng qua những mái nhà Thượng Kinh, nhảy lên Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu, phóng ngựa đi.

Trước lúc đi, Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn lại vầng trăng chốn cũ.

“Về nhà thôi!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Về nhà, sa!” Vũ Độc điều khiển Vạn Lý Bôn Tiêu, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh vượt qua muôn dặm núi sông.

…

..

.

* * *

Ngoài lề: mạn phép đăng bản edit một đoạn bình luận tôi khá là tâm đắc.

“Biết đến Tương Kiến Hoan trên mạng đã lâu, nhưng nghe bảo ngược dữ lắm nên tui không đọc, sau đó ra sách giấy, tui bèn mua thử rồi cày, đọc xong tui khóc cả một đại dương, thật sự rất xót.

Kiểu ngược của Phi Thiên luôn xoay quanh tình thân. Nhiều bạn nhận xét rất đúng, mỗi một nhân vật trong tác phẩm đều được mô tả trọn vẹn, tình cảm ít khi được xoáy vào, tui luôn cảm thấy đất diễn của cặp chính chưa đủ, nhưng ấy mới là nguyên do tình cảm của họ sâu sắc đến thế.

Trong tuyến nhân vật chính, những người làm tui khóc là Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Bạt Đô, Vũ Độc và Mục Khoáng Đạt. Vẫn còn những nhân vật khác được khắc họa rất ấn tượng, tuy nhiên với tui thì chưa đủ cảm động.

Đầu tiên nói về Lý Tiệm Hồng, vì tùy hứng nên hắn mặc cho vợ mình bỏ đi, mãi về sau mới biết nàng đã mất từ lâu, chỉ để lại một đứa con, hắn bèn phái Lang Tuấn Hiệp đến bảo vệ con mình, chờ hắn thoát khỏi vòng vây rồi quay về tìm con, mọi cớ sự đều do thói bạc bẽo của họ Lý mà nên. Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi gì Lý Tiệm Hồng cũng trả lời được, chứ không ném lại câu “Sau này con sẽ biết” như Lang Tuấn Hiệp, sự yêu thương bảo bọc của cha đã ảnh hưởng rất mạnh đến cuộc đời Đoàn Lĩnh. Lý Tiệm Hồng rất thương Đoàn Lĩnh, tình cha con sâu nặng như núi. Khúc Lý Tiệm Hồng quay lại tìm Đoàn Lĩnh rồi chết, tui có đọc bao nhiêu lần cũng vẫn khóc, cảm xúc quá nhiều, dù mạng sống đã như ngọn đèn trước gió, hắn vẫn quyết giữ chút hơi tàn tìm bằng được con mình, sau khi Đoàn Lĩnh đi, Lý Tiệm Hồng mới trút hơi thở cuối cùng.

Thứ hai là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp có thể xem như nhân vật được nhắc đến nhiều nhất trong tác phẩm, đọc khúc đầu, tui còn tưởng cặp thích khách sa cơ – Hoàng tử lưu lạc là cặp chính, cảm giác mà họ mang lại thật sự rất giống một cặp đôi, lúc Xương Lưu Quân nhận lệnh Mục Khoáng Đạt đến giết Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bị chặt mất một ngón tay mà vẫn kiên trì quay về tìm Đoàn Lĩnh, tui như chết chìm trong bể mật! Hơn nữa, người đầu tiên làm Đoàn Lĩnh rục rịch tình xuân cũng là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hồi đọc lần đầu, thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp trở mặt như lật sách, còn nói muốn giết Đoàn Lĩnh, tui đã rú lên giời ơi, tình tiết mọe gì thế này, sao Lý Tiệm Hồng lại giao con mình cho người như vậy!!! Tui hăng tiết gà đọc tiếp trăm chương nữa, à rồi, cặp chính hông phải Lang Tuấn Hiệp – Đoàn Lĩnh mà là người khác! Lạy Chúa, thế này là thế nào, mới đầu y còn định giết Đoàn Lĩnh mà? Tui thật sự cạn lời…

Đọc đến giữa tác phẩm, tui mới hiểu Lang Tuấn Hiệp là một thích khách ôm lòng phục quốc, Phi Thiên à ông thắng rồi! Tình cảm giữa Đoàn Lĩnh và Lang Tuấn Hiệp là phức tạp nhất truyện, Đoàn Lĩnh được Lang Tuấn Hiệp cứu khỏi Đoàn phủ, sống bình yên được vài năm thì cha mất, hắn suýt bị người Nguyên cưỡng hiếp, hắn ôm niềm tin cha vẫn còn sống, hắn muốn gặp cha để làm động lực tìm đến Lang Tuấn Hiệp, vậy mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp lại hạ độc rồi ném hắn xuống sông, đọc đến đó tui khóc không ra nước mắt…

Lang Tuấn Hiệp là loại người lưng chừng, gã vừa muốn phục quốc vừa muốn che chở Hoàng tử nhỏ được mình nuôi lớn, vừa muốn phục tùng Lý Tiệm Hồng vừa muốn báo thù cho dân tộc, tưởng Đoàn Lĩnh đã chết rồi lại không muốn Lý Diễn Thu không còn người thân, thế là đi phá rối sắp đặt của Mục Khoáng Đạt. Gã có quá nhiều việc khiến mình lưỡng lự, song gã luôn làm theo ý thích, muốn trung thì trung, thích phản thì phản, cuối cùng gã vẫn chọn theo Đoàn Lĩnh. Tui không biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp có mềm lòng hay không, lúc đưa Thái Diêm lên địa vị Thái tử, gã biết rõ mình đẩy đứa trẻ này vào chỗ chết nhưng lại làm việc cho Thái Diêm, vừa động viên hắn như khi chăm sóc Đoàn Lĩnh, vừa căm ghét Thái Diêm đã cướp đoạt tất cả của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Gã nói Vũ Độc chỉ nhờ may mắn nên mới nhặt được Đoàn Lĩnh, lúc ném Đoàn Lĩnh xuống sông, gã đã sắp đạt được kết quả mong muốn, nhưng không ngờ người tính không bằng trời tính, gã chẳng thể ngờ lần ấy vứt bỏ Đoàn Lĩnh khiến hai người không bao giờ quay về được như thuở ban đầu, gã hối hận vì quyết định đó, rồi vẫn kiên quyết đi tiếp con đường sai lầm.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp là người mâu thuẫn nhưng cũng rất rạch ròi, gã đã quyết làm chuyện gì thì phải làm đến cùng, bất chấp đúng sai. Gã chối bỏ cũng rất dứt khoát, gã biết Thái Diêm hoảng loạn muốn rút lui, gã an ủi Thái Diêm không để hắn đi, phải giết Thái Diêm thì Đoàn Lĩnh mới có thể quay về vị trí Thái tử một cách đường đường chính chính. Rồi cuối cùng Thái Diêm bị xử lăng trì, phơi thây ba ngày, gã lại không đành lòng mà viết giấy gửi Đoàn Lĩnh, bảo hãy để Thái Diêm được chết.

Chưa có nhân vật nào khiến tui vừa căm hận vừa đau xót như Lang Tuấn Hiệp, tui vừa bất ngờ, nhưng cũng mang máng đoán trước được kết cục của gã, đọc lời nhắn cuối cùng gã để lại, tui chợt có cảm giác quả nhiên là vậy.

Tiếp đến là Bạt Đô, hắn không thuộc tuyến nhân vật chính, hắn là người bạn đầu tiên của Đoàn Lĩnh. “Ngươi tưởng ngươi đỡ được ba chiêu của ta hả, đó giờ là ta nhường ngươi thôi!”, hắn đã nhận ra tình cảm với Đoàn Lĩnh từ lâu, Bạt Đô có phải người tốt không? Không, hắn là người Nguyên, hắn xâm lược thành trì nước khác, tàn sát đàn ông, cưỡng hiếp phụ nữ, hành hạ nô lệ để phô trương thân phận kẻ mạnh. Vậy hắn là người xấu? Cũng không, hắn ba lần bốn lượt cứu Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn luôn cho rằng Đoàn Lĩnh thuộc sở hữu của mình, sau đó hắn mới hiểu được giành giật là vô ích, không lấy được trái tim của Đoàn Lĩnh thì có cướp đoạt thế nào cũng thất bại. Tình yêu của Bạt Đô nồng nhiệt, điên cuồng, rực cháy, nhưng khi gặp lại Đoàn Lĩnh, hắn nói rằng mình đã cưới vợ, rằng hắn chỉ muốn giúp Đoàn Lĩnh về triều, cuối cùng là lập ước hẹn dời cuộc chiến sang ba năm sau. Bạt Đô xuất hiện vồ vập rồi kết thúc vai diễn một cách bình lặng. Tình yêu của Bạt Đô không cao thượng, cũng chẳng thấp hèn mà khiến người ta thấy rất ấm áp.

Tèn ten~ Vũ Độc là vai chính của cặp đôi! Tui rất ngạc nhiên, dù sao đi nữa thì mới đầu y đã có ý định xuống tay giết Đoàn Lĩnh, ai dè y lại là người định mệnh của Đoàn Lĩnh. Vũ Độc và Lang Tuấn Hiệp là hai kiểu người trái ngược hoàn toàn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp gió thổi chiều nào ngả theo chiều nấy, còn Vũ Độc thì cực kỳ kiên định, y đầu quân cho Triệu Khuê, Triệu Khuê chết, Lý Tiệm Hồng tìm đến thuyết phục y về dưới trướng, Lý Tiệm Hồng chết, y thành kẻ ăn nhờ ở đậu nhà Mục Khoáng Đạt, trước nay y chưa bao giờ có ý nghĩ dựa vào tài nghệ bản thân để lập nghiệp. Rõ là đầy tớ ba họ nhưng vẫn có cốt cách hiên ngang, y không muốn làm chuyện mình không thích hoặc trái với lương tâm, y nhặt được Đoàn Lĩnh, cứu hắn, biết thân phận của Đoàn Lĩnh, trở thành lão gia của Đoàn Lĩnh, lúc ấy y mới tìm được tín ngưỡng đời mình, mới biến thành tướng quân đánh đâu thắng đó, mới thật sự là Vũ Độc.

Cơ mà anh chàng này thật ra là thùng giấm di động, y bới móc tất cả những ai lảng vảng xung quanh Đoàn Lĩnh, dù đã thề ước với Đoàn Lĩnh ở Bạch Hổ Đường, nhưng mỗi lần Đoàn Lĩnh bênh vực Lang Tuấn Hiệp là y léo nha léo nhéo mãi, y nói để Lang Tuấn Hiệp sống thì Đoàn Lĩnh mới không nhớ về gã. Ừa, y là ông chồng hay ghen vậy đó, y không như Đoàn Lĩnh, trong tim Đoàn Lĩnh có giang sơn, còn trong tim Vũ Độc chỉ có mỗi Đoàn Lĩnh. Thiên hạ có biến thành cái gì cũng chẳng thể đả động y, nhưng nếu biến động ảnh hưởng đến Đoàn Lĩnh, y sẽ thành chiến thần giết hết những kẻ ngáng đường. Với mọi người, y luôn mang dáng vẻ thờ ơ xa cách, chỉ bày ra nét dịu dàng với Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc có số xui xẻo, chủ nhân đầu tiên là Triệu Khuê chỉ xem y là thứ vũ khí giết người, chưa bao giờ coi trọng y, y là kẻ không giống thích khách nhất trong tứ đại thích khách. Sau đó gặp Lý Tiệm Hồng, rốt cuộc y cũng được nhìn nhận như một “con người”, kết quả là không lâu sau Lý Tiệm Hồng bị Mục Khoáng Đạt và Hạ Lan Yết ám sát, y bị nhốt vào đại lao, ngày nào cũng bị thẩm vấn tiên đế chết như thế nào, có dính líu gì đến y không. Chờ được thả, Mục Khoáng Đạt chỉ xem y như một kẻ vô dụng mà bỏ xó, xin cơm không có cơm, muốn rượu chẳng có rượu, nếu không nhặt được Đoàn Lĩnh, nhờ Đoàn Lĩnh lấy lòng Mục Khánh, chắc y không có cơm mà ăn thật…

May mắn lớn nhất đời y là nhặt được Đoàn Lĩnh, tìm thấy ánh sáng cuộc đời rồi vùng ra khỏi kiếp sống trong ao tù. Y đố kỵ với Lang Tuấn Hiệp tốt số tìm ra Đoàn Lĩnh trước, khiến Đoàn Lĩnh luôn đau đáu ngóng về gã mà không biết rằng Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng chán nản, nếu không bị người khác chặn chân thì gã sẽ không để Vũ Độc nhặt được Đoàn Lĩnh.

Nhân vật cuối cùng mang lại nhiều cảm xúc cho tui là Thừa tướng Mục Khoáng Đạt, lão đã sống một đời vẻ vang, là thần tử thăng tiến nhanh nhất đất nước, có vô vàn đệ tử, gốc rễ cắm sâu vào triều đình, từng tấc đất non sông đều có tai mắt của lão. Lão là sư phụ của Đoàn Lĩnh, thế cũng xem như thầy của vua rồi. Nhưng con người luôn ham muốn những thứ không thuộc về mình, lão muốn làm nhiếp chính vương, thậm chí là Hoàng đế, lão muốn non sông họ Lý đổi thành họ Mục, lão gả em gái cho Lý Diễn Thu, để nàng trở thành Hoàng hậu cai quản hậu cung, lão làm Thừa tướng thâu tóm triều đình.

Ây dà, tiếc thay, lão chỉ rành đạo hộ quốc chứ chẳng thể đánh trận dẹp yên bờ cõi như Lý Tiệm Hồng, thâm tâm lão vẫn cho rằng giang sơn này mang họ Lý, lão trước sau vẫn mãi là quản gia. Lão có thể chăm lo nhưng không thể nào thống trị thiên hạ như Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Tiệm Hồng và Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lão là quản gia, họ mới thật là đế vương.

Mục Khoáng Đạt lăm le thứ không phải của mình, chẳng buồn quan tâm những gì mình có, thế nên cuối cùng, vợ lão, con trai lão, học trò của lão lần lượt rời bỏ lão. Lý Diễn Thu nói muốn nhổ cỏ tận gốc, để lão và đồng bọn không còn chỗ dung thân! Kết cục, người phản bội lão không phải Đoàn Lĩnh mà là Vũ Độc, cmn tui đã nhìn lầm anh rồi Vũ Độc!

Sau khi Đoàn Lĩnh đi, Vũ Độc nói với Mục Khoáng Đạt rằng Mục Khánh không phải con lão mà là con của Xương Lưu Quân, chứ nếu không thì lão nghĩ tại sao Xương Lưu Quân lại bán mạng vì lão.

Hừm, tui thấy cái kết của Mục Khoáng Đạt quá là thê thảm, vuột mất ngai vua, em gái vùi mình nơi lãnh cung, học trò quay lưng, đứa con lão thương yêu nhất thì chẳng phải con ruột, bản thân thì bị chém đầu. Ài, kẻ thông minh nhất luôn là bia đỡ đạn, còn cả thuộc hạ đắc lực của lão là Trường Sính tiên sinh nữa chứ, người tài thế mà…

Tui viết cảm nghĩ xong tui cũng không dám coi lại, mà chắc cũng chỉ có mình tui đọc thôi ha =v=~


	231. Ngoại truyện 3-1: Liệt Quang bình định mười chín châu

Màu tuyết phía Bắc Trường Thành không giống màu tuyết Trung Nguyên.

Tuyết Trung Nguyên trong suốt như băng như ngọc, lả tả đầy trời, lặng lẽ tan ra giữa đêm đông, khúc xạ muôn vàn ánh đèn nhân gian.

Còn tuyết nơi Tái Ngoại trắng muốt như sao trời, che rợp không gian. Lụa sao vắt ngang thành sông Ngân rực rỡ, núi xa ngút ngàn, sông kết thành băng.

Chốn hoang vu chẳng có dấu chân người, chỉ thấy rừng sâu núi thẳm, cành lá rậm rạp, tuyết phủ đè trĩu nhánh cây, thân cây gãy nghe răng rắc.

Ngựa chiến hí dài, vọt vào rừng tuyết, sau đó là một giọng nam trầm thấp.

“Yên lặng chút coi.” Giọng Vũ Độc trầm khàn cuốn hút, con ngựa ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm eo Vũ Độc, dựa lưng y, hỏi, “Quân mai phục đâu?”

“Bị cắt đuôi hết rồi.”

Vũ Độc quan sát xung quanh, họ chạy đường tắt nên lạc mất quân chủ lực, giữa đường còn gặp quân Cao Ly luân phiên đánh úp, Vũ Độc đành phải đưa Đoàn Lĩnh băng rừng, chạy vào sâu trong thung lũng.

Y nghiêng đầu, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức nhìn y, hai người im lặng một chốc.

“Mình lạc rồi.” Vũ Độc giật dây cương, quay đầu ngựa, hỏi, “Em lạnh không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh thở ra sương trắng, Vũ Độc ôm hắn xuống ngựa, “Hoạt động cho ấm người.”

“Đêm qua hành quân đến sáng, chúng ta di chuyển từ vùng cao.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chạy suốt một ngày một đêm, nếu đi theo hướng Nam thì đâu thể nào chạy xa như vậy được, e là mình rẽ sai ở khúc nào rồi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy cành cây vẽ đoạn đường đã đi qua trên tuyết, hai người nhìn một hồi, Vũ Độc nói, “Phải rồi, mình vốn nên thoát ra ở hẻm núi đầu tiên, lúc đó không chú ý, lại bị thích khách Cao Ly mai phục nên chạy lạc, không quay về đường cũ được đâu.”

Trận này đánh với Cao Ly đã hơn nửa năm, ngay cả Nguyên, Liêu và Tây Khương cũng bị cuốn vào. Giữa hè, đại quân Nam Trần triển khai quân từ biên giới Đông Bắc đến cảng biển dưới núi, mãi đến lúc tuyết đầu mùa năm sau đổ xuống mới sắp đặt xong.

Đoàn Lĩnh ghét nhất là đánh trận vào mùa đông, đánh ở phương Bắc lạnh giá tuyết dày lại càng khó khăn hơn. Lần này Nam Trần đã điều động toàn bộ quân tinh nhuệ quyết sống mái một phen với Cao Ly, trước mắt, vua Cao Ly đã bị khống chế, quân Trần đang hành quân cấp tốc thì đụng phải người Nguyên dẫn đến loạn thế trận.

“Đi tiếp lên hướng Bắc là đến núi Tiên Ti.” Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu nhìn nền trời u ám, y rút kiếm Liệt Quang chém một nhánh cây, xóa dấu vết rồi tạo dấu vết giả là họ đi về phương Nam.

“Nghỉ một lát thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh mệt lả, hắn đi song song với Vũ Độc, đường núi gập ghềnh đọng tuyết, họ tìm thấy một hang núi, bèn chui vào.

Lát sau, Vũ Độc xách củi và hai con thỏ rừng về, nhóm lửa hơ tay, hai người dựa sát vào nhau nướng thỏ ăn.

“Nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

“Hửm?” Vũ Độc nhìn đống lửa đến xuất thần, ánh lửa vàng cam nhảy nhót trong mắt y.

“Về là huynh bị mắng đó.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

“Sinh ra là để bị mắng mà.” Vũ Độc bật cười, “Lần này chắc ăn mười quân côn vẫn chưa đủ.”

Vũ Độc cuộn ống tay áo, để lộ mấy dấu lằn đỏ trên cánh tay cường tráng, đó là vết roi từ lần phạt trước. Y toàn bị phạt vì Đoàn Lĩnh, trong tứ đại thích khách cũng chỉ có mỗi mình y bị phạt thường xuyên nên thành quen. Mỗi lần Vũ Độc chịu đòn là Đoàn Lĩnh xót xa kêu gào, “Đừng đánh nữa đừng đánh nữa, y không cố ý mà.”

Vũ Độc bị đánh mãi thành thầy thuốc, thuốc cũng sẵn có, y chỉ ngứa da vài hôm là khỏi. Vũ Độc không để ý, Đoàn Lĩnh thì để ý hơn cả mạng mình.

“Nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi tiếp.

Lần này Vũ Độc không trả lời, y vòng một tay ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người thả hồn. Đoàn Lĩnh sờ vết roi trên cánh tay y, sờ lên lồng ngực. Tay Vũ Độc đặt sau lưng Đoàn Lĩnh, kéo hắn vào lòng vuốt ve.

“Huynh nghĩ gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Còn có thể là gì khác.” Vũ Độc ấn đôi môi ấm áp lên lông mày Đoàn Lĩnh, đặt hắn nằm xuống, y khom người ngửi tới ngửi lui bên má Đoàn Lĩnh, chống khuỷu tay nằm đè lên người hắn.

“Bảo đảm cha em muốn đập ta lắm.” Vũ Độc thì thầm bên tai Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh buồn cười, ôm cổ Vũ Độc, “Vậy huynh cứ làm thỏa thích.”

“Dù mai có chết cũng không thể tha cho em.” Vũ Độc nói.

Nói rồi, Vũ Độc cởi quần áo, áp đến, Đoàn Lĩnh thở dốc. Lúc ở doanh trại, hai người lúc nào cũng nơm nớp đề phòng, sau khi rời doanh trại thì phải tránh né truy binh, cuối cùng cũng được bình yên quấn lấy nhau giữa đêm tuyết.

Đêm xuống, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nghiêng mà ngủ, ánh lửa hắt lên mặt, Vũ Độc cởi trần dựa cửa hang gác đêm, phô bày cơ bắp rắn chắc mướt mồ hôi.

Trên mũi y có dấu sẹo mờ do đua ngựa với người Liêu. Nam Trần so ngựa với Nguyên, Liêu và Tây Lương, một mình Vũ Độc đấu với ba tộc, cuối cùng cũng thuần phục được ngựa đầu đàn bướng bỉnh, nhưng con ngựa ấy được mang về Giang Châu chưa quá hai năm thì chết do không quen khí hậu, làm Đoàn Lĩnh buồn một thời gian dài.

Cánh tay y có vết sẹo phỏng, khi ấy Vũ Độc cùng Đoàn Lĩnh đi đánh úp, phóng hỏa đốt lương thảo của người Nguyên thì cây cột đổ xuống, y dùng vai và cánh tay đỡ nên bị phỏng thành vết sẹo này.

Sống lưng y rải rác vài vết thương nhỏ, ấy là do tên nỏ của kẻ địch bắn trúng áo giáp khiến giáp sắt biến dạng, y bôn ba trên lưng ngựa mấy ngày liền nên bị cấn chảy máu, về lâu về dài thành sẹo.

Xương sườn của y từng bị gãy, Đoàn Lĩnh đã nắn lại, sau đó thương tích chưa lành hẳn mà y đã cầm kiếm ra trận nên xương hơi lệch. Mỗi lúc ân ái, Đoàn Lĩnh đều vuốt từ xương quai xanh xuống lưng rồi đến mông Vũ Độc.

Bên cổ Vũ Độc có một dấu tròn đỏ ửng, là do Đoàn Lĩnh vừa mút ra.

Hiện giờ, Vũ Độc nhìn ra màn đêm không chớp mắt, thỉnh thoảng có tiếng chim nghe như chim ưng, phải dập lửa ngay kẻo bị kẻ địch phát hiện.

Đoàn Lĩnh trở mình, ngáp một cái, Vũ Độc lấy áo choàng đắp kín cho hắn.

“Nóng.” Đoàn Lĩnh khát nước, Vũ Độc kề ấm nước bên môi cho hắn uống.

“Để ta gác đêm.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh ngủ lát đi.”

“Không sao.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa tỉnh ngủ, hắn súc miệng bằng rượu, uống nước rồi chui vào lòng Vũ Độc. Người Vũ Độc nóng hừng hực, bị Đoàn Lĩnh dụi cho chịu không nổi phải cúi đầu hôn hắn.

“Thật ra ta không muốn đánh trận này đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Huynh mà đi thì phải mất hơn nửa năm không được thấy mặt.”

“Ta biết.” Vũ Độc nhoẻn cười, xưa nay y luôn cam tâm tình nguyện làm tất cả vì Đoàn Lĩnh. Y biết Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không muốn chia xa nên mới nghĩ cách tranh thủ thời gian ở cùng y. Hắn không màng hậu quả, chỉ cần được ở cùng nhau.

Vũ Độc ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, vỗ nhẹ. Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chừng nào về ta sẽ tìm cách khác, không thể để như vậy được.”

Nhưng cách đó là gì? Đoàn Lĩnh là Thái tử, y chỉ là thích khách, y có được như ngày hôm nay cũng nhờ ông trời ưu ái, sao có thể độc chiếm tương lai của người thừa kế Nam Trần được chứ?

Đây là vấn đề nan giải, y không tìm ra cách, dĩ nhiên cũng không thể đẩy trách nhiệm cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Vũ Độc đã bao phen đau đầu vì việc này, dù sao thì đâu có tên đàn ông nào trên đời gặp vấn đề khó như y, cách giải quyết của họ còn chẳng có tính tham khảo nữa là.

“Làm người thì phải biết đủ.” Vũ Độc cười nói.

“Rồi, là ta không biết đủ.” Đoàn Lĩnh bất đắc dĩ.

“Ta đang nói ta.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói, y hôn Đoàn Lĩnh, để hắn nằm xuống. Quấn quýt một lúc lâu, hai người cùng thiếp đi, trời sáng dần. Tuyết ngừng rơi, Đoàn Lĩnh gối đầu lên lồng ngực Vũ Độc, thở đều nhịp, ngủ ngon lành.

Tiếng chim rừng hót sớm vang lên, Vũ Độc mở mắt.

Ngoài hang có tiếng bước chân sàn sạt, nghe như cáo đang tiến đến rồi núp vào hang.

“Dưới tàng cây ngoài hang có chông sắt bôi kịch độc.” Vũ Độc nói.

Tiếng bước chân dừng lại, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy lồng ngực Vũ Độc nhấp nhô, hắn nửa tỉnh nửa ngủ, xoay mặt sang chỗ khác né ánh nắng.

“Cửa hang chăng tơ giết người đấy.” Vũ Độc nói.

Bóng người ngoài hang hơi khom lưng, dùng cành cây vén lớp tơ giăng trước cửa hang như mạng nhện, trên sợi tơ lóe ánh xanh của kịch độc, chỉ cần bị cứa rách da là chết tại chỗ.

“Coi chừng trên đầu.” Vũ Độc nói.

Người kia nghiêng đầu né con dao găm treo trên nóc hang.

“Toàn quân lên đường tìm hai người ba ngày rồi.” Người vừa vào hang đứng trong ánh nắng mông lung, “Tìm không thấy, còn bị tiêu diệt hơn phân nửa.”

Nghe giọng nói đó, Đoàn Lĩnh dụi mắt, ngồi dậy, môi run run.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp…”

Người vừa đến là Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã lấm lem bùn lầy, tóc đọng tuyết, mu bàn tay trái đeo móng tay thép để leo núi, tay phải cầm kiếm.

“Sao người tới đây?” Đoàn Lĩnh giơ tay cản ánh nắng.

“Con đoán xem?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp uể oải nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, bất đắc dĩ ra ngoài để Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc mặc quần áo.

Lát sau, Vũ Độc mang dáng vẻ lờ đờ ra khỏi hang, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa túi rượu cho Đoàn Lĩnh, mắt đỏ ngầu, hiển nhiên đã thức trắng tìm họ suốt hai ngày ba đêm.

“Sao người tìm ra chỗ này?” Đoàn Lĩnh cười hỏi.

“Đây là núi của người Tiên Ti.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Ngọn núi là một phần trong tâm tưởng, đương nhiên là tìm được.”

“Quân đội đang ở đâu?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Đang vòng qua chân Nam Sơn đến hướng thôn Bạch Hà.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp ném một ống trúc, nói, “Tin báo của ngươi.”

Vũ Độc mở ống trúc, lấy thư đọc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Sứ giả Cao Ly chạy dọc biên ải phía Tây lên Tây Bắc, đoán là đến để hòa đàm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Vậy ba người chúng ta cùng đi.”

“Không được.” Vũ Độc bác bỏ không ngần ngại.

“Không được.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhíu mày, “Đi đông thì mục tiêu quá rõ, lỡ bị bắt là không xong. Con tưởng chỉ có mỗi quân mình tìm con à? Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô đã phái hơn trăm thích khách người Nguyên lùng sục con đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đành phải nhượng bộ, Vũ Độc cột chặt dây lưng, nói, “Ta đi một chuyến xem có thu thập được tin có ích hay không.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không muốn cho Vũ Độc đi một mình, nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, nếu bây giờ Vũ Độc không theo hắn mà chuyển sang thi hành nhiệm vụ khác thì có thể khi về sẽ không bị phạt.

Hai người lưu luyến chia tay, nói một lúc lâu Đoàn Lĩnh mới dắt ngựa qua cho Vũ Độc.

“Hết sức cẩn thận.” Đoàn Lĩnh dặn tới dặn lui.

“Yên tâm.” Vũ Độc trên ngựa khom người hôn chụt lên môi Đoàn Lĩnh rồi quất ngựa đi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng khoanh tay chờ dưới tàng cây, mãi đến khi Đoàn Lĩnh quay lại.

Hai nhìn lẳng lặng nhìn nhau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp giơ tay ra vẻ muốn đánh, Đoàn Lĩnh cười sằng sặc bỏ trốn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đuổi theo, Đoàn Lĩnh vốc quả cầu tuyết đập bộp vào mặt gã, tuyết văng tung tóe, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vô cùng nhếch nhác, gã mỉm cười.

“Đi nào!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thu kiếm vào vỏ, Đoàn Lĩnh chạy đến chỗ gã, nào ngờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp dùng chiêu gậy ông đập lưng ông, gã bắt lấy Đoàn Lĩnh dúi xuống tuyết, Đoàn Lĩnh vùng vẫy.

“Cứu— không chơi nữa!” Đoàn Lĩnh la oai oái.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ôm ngang Đoàn Lĩnh đứng dậy, phủi tuyết bám trên người hắn, đưa hắn lên ngựa rồi vung cương, hai người chạy ra khỏi thung lũng.


	232. Ngoại truyện 3-2: Hình bóng Thanh Phong ngày xưa cũ

Đoàn Lĩnh dựa vào lòng Lang Tuấn Hiệp, hai người cùng cưỡi Bôn Tiêu lao vun vút trên đường núi. Hắn nhớ lại đêm mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp đưa hắn rời khỏi Nhữ Nam, núi non trùng điệp như ảnh cắt, rừng thông xôn xao trong gió, sông dài bất tận, tất cả hóa thành những mảnh giấy hình người được đèn kéo quân ban cho sức sống.

Đèn đuốc phố hội in trong đáy mắt ngây ngô, mở ra một thế giới mới.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu gọi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhẹ nhàng “ừ” một tiếng.

“Đừng méc chuyện vừa nãy nha.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không trả lời, chỉ hỏi, “Con lạnh không?”

Thân nhiệt của Lang Tuấn Hiệp cũng nóng hừng hực như Vũ Độc, dù cách lớp quần áo mà Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn cảm nhận được nguồn sức mạnh dồi dào từ gã.

“Không.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lần trước hại y bị đánh hai mươi quân côn rồi…”

Lúc đó Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đang ôm ấp, sau đó quan Ngự sử tố cáo Vũ Độc làm y bị đánh thê thảm. Đoàn Lĩnh biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp sẽ không nói nhưng hắn cứ có cảm giác Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Vũ Độc thù nhau từ trong trứng.

“Con yêu y ở điểm nào?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đột ngột hỏi.

“Hở?” Đoàn Lĩnh chẳng hiểu gì.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhếch khóe môi, trông như đang cười.

Đoàn Lĩnh và Vũ Độc đã lén đính ước từ lâu, tự dưng bị hỏi như vậy, hắn chợt không biết trả lời như thế nào.

“Chắc là… võ công.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Võ công Xương Lưu Quân cũng tốt vậy.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, “Y nấu ăn cho ta.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dửng dưng nói, “Trịnh Ngạn nấu ngon hơn nhiều.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Y… đẹp trai.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Sao đẹp bằng Tứ thúc con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Y tốt với ta.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Mọi người đều tốt với con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, “Yêu là yêu thôi, không có lý do.”

“Y chỉ nhờ may mắn.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp thuận miệng nói, “Về sau con sẽ chán, trẻ con đứa nào chẳng thích mới mẻ, y chỉ là hợp tính con thôi.”

“Nói nhảm gì thế!” Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, cào gã, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh ấn lên ngực mình, sưởi ấm tay hắn.

“Người đang ghen tỵ đó hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ta sẽ không vì Vũ Độc mà bỏ người đâu.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Ta nào dám.”

Đoàn Lĩnh lừ mắt lén nhìn Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gã vẫn vậy, chẳng thể nào nhìn ra vui buồn mừng giận. Đôi lúc ngỡ rằng gã đang giận, nhưng gã lại buông một câu như chưa từng có gì xảy ra, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa bao giờ thấy gã rơi lệ, cũng rất ít khi thấy gã cười.

“Đến rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Đêm nay nán lại trong núi, mai về thôn Bạch Hà.”

Núi Tiên Ti là địa bàn của Lang Tuấn Hiệp, trước đó gã đã đến thu xếp nơi ăn chốn ở. Vừa vào thôn đã có người ra dắt ngựa, người dân hành lễ với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, gọi “Vương tử” bằng tiếng Tiên Ti.

Người Tiên Ti mũi cao mắt sâu, đàn ông anh tuấn, phụ nữ yểu điệu, trang phục mang đậm màu sắc dân tộc, chỉ có Lang Tuấn Hiệp mặc quần áo người Hán, cũng chẳng thiết lễ nghi.

Gã dẫn Đoàn Lĩnh vào một nhà dân, trong nhà đã được quét tước sạch sẽ, chuẩn bị sẵn quần áo sạch. Đoàn Lĩnh bôn ba mấy ngày liền, hắn mệt rã rời, chỉ muốn chạy đến đổ ập xuống giường, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhanh tay chộp hắn lại.

“Biết con mệt.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Uống nước trước đã.”

Đoàn Lĩnh uống mấy ngụm nước suối mát lạnh trong tay Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Lang Tuấn Hiệp cởi áo choàng của Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh nhiều ngày chưa tắm, người ngứa ngáy, hắn ngượng ngùng nhìn gương.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhận ra Đoàn Lĩnh khó chịu, bèn lấy vải quấn quanh người hắn rồi dẫn hắn ra sau bình phong, ở đó có một thùng nước nóng được chuẩn bị cho hắn.

“Trên núi có suối nước nóng.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi ngoài bình phong, nói, “Chờ xong trận này rồi ta dắt con lên đó tắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bước vào thùng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi, “Muốn chà lưng không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt, hụp đầu xuống nước. Lang Tuấn Hiệp không chờ hắn trả lời, “Biết vậy đã không để Vũ Độc đi, ít ra có người chăm sóc con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ hồi nhỏ Lang Tuấn Hiệp toàn tắm chung với hắn, cười nói, “Không phải vậy đâu, người đi nghỉ đi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cầm khăn vào chà lưng, gội đầu cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Lát sau có người bưng trái cây vào, là quả mơ mới hái trên núi, chua chua ngọt ngọt, Đoàn Lĩnh bốc ăn liên tục. Chờ hắn tắm xong, Lang Tuấn Hiệp để hắn ngồi trên giường, gã bước vào thùng tắm của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Bảo họ đổi thùng khác đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói.

“Phiền lắm.” Vóc dáng cường tráng của Lang Tuấn Hiệp hắt lên bình phong, đẹp như ngựa chiến, gã đang chà xát lồng ngực.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm lò sưởi tay ngồi thừ người, nghe tiếng nước sau bình phong. Lát sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp thuận miệng nói, “Con là Thái tử, Đoàn Lĩnh.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Biết rồi, ta sai rồi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Còn làm vậy nữa thì bề tôi sẽ nghĩ về con như thế nào? Hai quân đang giao chiến mà con ỷ có người bảo vệ rồi xông lên phía trước, đội hình tan rã, ai cũng sợ con lọt vào tay người Nguyên, con không biết trên đời này có người thà chết chứ không thể nào chịu nổi nếu con bị thương à.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bị trách đến phát bực, “Không có lần sau đâu, ta không cố ý, huống hồ lần này bị đánh úp bất ngờ mà.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nói nữa.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói xong lại thấy buồn, hắn nằm xuống giường tự nhủ, “Sử quan nói đúng, sau này ta sẽ là hôn quân, rồi cũng có ngày ta bị muôn người quay lưng, cũng tiện cho đời sau chứng kiến.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngừng động tác, trông như muốn nói gì nhưng rốt cuộc không lên tiếng.

Chốc sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta lắm lời rồi.”

“Không đâu.” Đoàn Lĩnh chán chường đáp lại, Lang Tuấn Hiệp tắm xong, gã mặc áo gấm thêu họa tiết sói trắng, diện mạo như ngọc, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn gã thì tâm trạng sáng sủa hơn hẳn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp sai người dọn cơm, người Tiên Ti thích ăn thịt nướng với tía tô. Lang Tuấn Hiệp rửa tay lần nữa cho Đoàn Lĩnh, lau khô rồi rót sữa hươu vào chén lưu ly đưa cho hắn.

Thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp tao nhã phong độ, Đoàn Lĩnh bỗng thấy đây mới đúng là phong thái của vua, đâu như hắn bị chiều cho không biết trời cao đất dày, y như thú hoang.

“Hai ta đổi chỗ đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Ta thấy người mới giống Thái tử người Hán, ta như người rừng vậy.”

“Con biết là tốt rồi.” Trong mắt Lang Tuấn Hiệp hấp háy ý cười, “Đều là những món con thích này.”

“Người biết ta và Vũ Độc ở trong thung lũng từ trước rồi đúng không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nghi ngờ. Tại sao Lang Tuấn Hiệp có đủ thời gian thu xếp nhanh như vậy? Ắt là Lang Tuấn Hiệp tìm thấy hắn từ đêm qua, gã cưỡi Bôn Tiêu vòng về chuẩn bị rồi mới quay lại đón hắn.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhướn mày, không trả lời, có lẽ gã cảm giác được tâm trạng xuống dốc của Đoàn Lĩnh nên mới dỗ dành để hắn ăn nhiều thêm chút.

“Ta ăn vầy liệu họ có gì ăn không?” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy những thứ mình ăn toàn là nguyên liệu bình thường, không phải món ăn cung đình, cũng chẳng biết trong bếp có bao nhiêu người. Trong ấn tượng của Đoàn Lĩnh, bộ tộc Ô Lạc Hầu trong núi Tiên Ti rất nghèo, nếu vì đãi Thái tử Nam Trần một bữa mà hại Lang Tuấn Hiệp tán gia bại sản thì thật quá đáng.

“Nhờ ơn con.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Vừa ban núi Tiên Ti cho tộc Ô Lạc Hầu, vừa miễn thuế, lại còn phát thưởng, nơi này nợ con nhiều lắm.”

“Núi Tiên Ti vốn là quê hương của người mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh ăn như gió, vừa dán mắt vào bánh hoa mai đông lạnh vừa nhẩm tính xem mình ăn được mấy cái.

Đánh chén sạch sẽ xong, Lang Tuấn Hiệp rót trà sâm cho Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh uống trà, nói, “Người Hán nợ người Tiên Ti trước.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Là người Hán nợ bọn ta chứ không phải con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh cười nói, “Ta cũng là người Hán mà, ta là người Hán trong những người Hán.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thản nhiên nói, “Con là người Tiên Ti.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “???”

Hai người nhìn nhau, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt phun hết trà, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Từ ngày đầu gặp con, ta đã xem con là người Tiên Ti rồi, ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ con là người Hán.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ câu này mà truyền ra ngoài thì Lang Tuấn Hiệp không chỉ lãnh có hai mươi quân côn thôi đâu, nhưng nghe gã nói vậy hắn vẫn vui, dường như Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã thừa nhận mối liên hệ nào đó với hắn.

“Đứng dậy, đi cho tiêu cơm.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Ta muốn nằm.” Đoàn Lĩnh ăn no rồi không chịu nhúc nhích.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Dậy, đi một lát thôi.”

“Muốn nằm cơ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nằm bẹp.

Người hầu dọn bàn, Lang Tuấn Hiệp bó tay với Đoàn Lĩnh, đành mặc hắn nằm sao thì nằm. Trời lạnh như vậy, có đánh chết Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không ra ngoài đâu.

“Ta dắt con đi ngắm sao.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Không thèm.” Dụ thế nào Đoàn Lĩnh cũng không chịu.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi bên giường ăn cơm thừa của Đoàn Lĩnh, ăn no rồi cũng mệt, Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn là biết Lang Tuấn Hiệp muốn nằm chung với mình.

Lâu lắm rồi họ không ở cạnh nhau như vậy, từ lúc quen Vũ Độc, đúng là Đoàn Lĩnh đã lạnh nhạt với Lang Tuấn Hiệp ít nhiều.

Hắn chủ động nhích vào, chừa chỗ trống. Lang Tuấn Hiệp thuận thế nằm xuống, gác một chân lên bàn.

“Ta nằm lát rồi xuống ngay.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

“Đây là nhà của người mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Người là vua Ô Lạc Hầu.”

“Ta là vua Ô Lạc Hầu, con là vua của ta.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, quay sang nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Có lúc ta nghĩ chi bằng cho người về thống lĩnh tộc Tiên Ti…”

“Ta đã bảo không về rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Con đừng cố gắng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, xoay lại nhìn gương mặt nghiêng của Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Con có thích nơi này không?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

“Thích.” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Yên ắng như tờ, chỉ nghe tiếng tuyết rơi sột soạt.

“Thích thì sau này cứ ghé chơi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mới đến một lần mà đã phiền cả thôn hầu hạ, quấy nhiễu cuộc sống mọi người, quay lại chỉ gây thêm rắc rối cho người.”

“Ta không có gì để cho con cả.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Chỉ là chiêu đãi khách đến chơi thôi, có sao đâu.”

“Ừ.” Đoàn Lĩnh buồn ngủ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đắp chăn cho hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp một cái, nhắm mắt ngủ.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp lẳng lặng nhìn hắn ngủ, không chớp mắt lấy một cái.

Không biết ngủ bao lâu, phương xa truyền đến tiếng kêu gào loáng thoáng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp lập tức bật dậy, nhíu mày.

Có ai hô to bằng tiếng Tiên Ti, Lang Tuấn Hiệp phóng xuống giường như cơn gió, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng dậy theo.

Lúc tỉnh hẳn đã thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp đổi lại áo võ đen, bên hông giắt dao găm, đai áo vòng qua ngực, giấu dưới vạt áo.

“Ai thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh lắng tai nghe, làm một Thái tử hiếu động xông xáo cũng có lợi, ít ra khi gặp nguy hiểm thì hắn phản ứng nhanh hơn quan văn rất nhiều. Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy xuống giường khoác áo, cầm cung tên ước lượng cân nặng rồi tìm bao đựng tên, đếm số mũi tên.

“Không biết.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Đi cửa sau.”

“Đi cái gì mà đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đánh chứ!”

“Con…” Lang Tuấn Hiệp cau mày, “Ngày càng không biết nghe lời!”

Đoàn Lĩnh đã ăn cơm của người Tiên Ti, sao có thể quất ngựa truy phong cho được? Nếu người Hán và người Cao Ly không giao chiến thì lửa chiến tranh sẽ không lan đến núi Tiên Ti, lần này hắn sẽ không bỏ chạy.

“Không phải hành quân quy mô lớn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nơi này địa hình phức tạp, đóng quân cũng chẳng có ích lợi gì. Chỉ có thể là đánh úp, cùng lắm là đội trinh sát, số lượng không nhiều, chắc chắn là dưới một trăm người, thắng được.”

Khuya khoắt, các thợ săn người Tiên Ti dốc sức chống trả, lúc Đoàn Lĩnh và Lang Tuấn Hiệp lao ra thì bên ngoài hỗn loạn tưng bừng, trời tối đen, không nhìn ra đối phương có bao nhiêu người.

“Tổ chức phòng tuyến!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “Cầm đao lên trước, tất cả cung thủ mai phục trên nơi cao yểm trợ!”

Kẻ địch có vẻ là quân trinh sát đã được huấn luyện bài bản, không thể nhận ra thủ lĩnh, chúng bắt đầu tấn công thôn làng. Đúng như Đoàn Lĩnh đoán, số lượng không đến một trăm người, nhưng dù là vậy cũng vô cùng khó ứng phó.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta đánh tiên phong, con lùi về sau trận đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe lời chạy ra sau trận, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hai tay cầm kiếm, lẩn vào màn đêm như chiếc bóng, sau đó nghe tiếng hét thảm. Đoàn Lĩnh sốt sắng đếm số người, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đã giết mười bảy người, kẻ địch bắt đầu hoảng, vội lùi về phía sau.

Ngay sau đó, bốn hướng vang tiếng kèn lệnh, ngựa nện vó rung trời dậy đất.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ nguy rồi, người Nguyên đến sao?! Chuyện gì thế này?

“Cẩn thận!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp giận dữ quát.

Một mũi tên lóe sáng bắn đến hướng Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh quay phắt lại, một mũi tên khác phóng tới chẻ đôi mũi tên ngắm vào Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh quát một tiếng, có hai tên vượt qua tuyến phòng thủ xông đến trước mặt hắn. Ngay lúc ấy, một thanh trọng kiếm từ đâu bay đến quật trúng hai tên giặc, chúng hộc máu ngã ngửa.

Có ai hô lớn.

Bôn Tiêu ở chuồng ngựa ngẩng đầu, vùng đứt dây cương chạy đến chỗ Đoàn Lĩnh.

Ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh hiện vẻ hoảng loạn, định kêu lên nhưng Bôn Tiêu đã đến trước mặt, phóng qua đầu tuyến phòng thủ.

Một người mặc giáp chiến, tay cầm trường kích quét ra một con đường, giày sắt giẫm lên xác quân địch, tiện tay cắm mũi kích xiên thủng xác chết như đâm thủng tờ giấy.

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa kịp gọi ra tiếng, người kia đã lao đến trước mặt hắn, khiêng hắn ném lên lưng Bôn Tiêu, sau đó cởi mũ giáp của mình đội lên đầu Đoàn Lĩnh rồi nhảy lên ngựa.

“Cha!” Đoàn Lĩnh đẩy mũ giáp lên, hét lớn.

Lý Tiệm Hồng mặt nặng mày nề, vóc dáng cao to chắn phía trước Đoàn Lĩnh, sừng sững như ngọn núi, cản hết những tên bay loạn lạc.


	233. Ngoại truyện 3-3: Sơn Hà vượt biển về trời Nam

Sông Ngân vắt ngang trời đêm phương Bắc, cực quang huyền ảo xuyên suốt thời không. Đoàn Lĩnh nhớ Vũ Độc nói y không thích ban đêm, vì ban đêm chỉ thấy mỗi màu đen.

Nhưng có đôi lúc Đoàn Lĩnh thích ban đêm vô cùng, vì đêm xuống mới có thể ngắm sao, được đắm mình vào sự yên ả, được bên nhau trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi và được thấy những giấc mơ không hồi kết.

Như bây giờ hắn ôm eo cha, dựa vào tấm lưng vững chãi của cha. Bên tai nghe tiếng vó ngựa đạp tuyết, tiếng mũ giáp va chạm canh cách.

Mặt trời mọc trên dãy núi, soi rọi nhân gian muôn màu.

Nghe tiếng náo động, Đoàn Lĩnh từ chốn rừng núi hoang vu quay lại thôn làng sực mùi khói lửa, hắn có cảm giác như đã qua một kiếp người.

Lúc đại quân lên đường, Đoàn Lĩnh lén rời Giang Châu theo quân đến Tái Ngoại, đến giờ cũng được ba tháng. Vũ Độc hỏi hắn có muốn rời Giang Châu không, Đoàn Lĩnh đồng ý không cần nghĩ ngợi, nơi nào có Vũ Độc và cha thì nơi đó là nhà.

Lý Tiệm Hồng mặt mày u ám, sát khí đằng đằng, lúc về đến thôn Bạch Hà, hắn khiêng Đoàn Lĩnh trên vai như vác con gì về. Đoàn Lĩnh giãy dụa, bị Lý Tiệm Hồng khiêng vào phủ soái, ném lên giường.

“Con có tin là cha đánh chết con không!” Lý Tiệm Hồng nổi cáu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp dài, kéo chăn trùm lên người, Lý Tiệm Hồng giận mà không có chỗ trút, hắn tháo giáp cổ tay, chuẩn bị xử tội Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Con…” Lý Tiệm Hồng cởi hết áo giáp rồi bước đến, Đoàn Lĩnh lập tức rúc vào chăn, chỉ chừa hai con mắt.

“Đừng mắng con mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh chống chế, “Con muốn ngủ!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “…”

“Người đâu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng trầm giọng gọi.

Xương Lưu Quân bên ngoài đáp một tiếng rồi bước vào. Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Truyền lệnh cho toàn quân rằng đã tìm được Thái tử, Vũ Độc không làm tròn trách nhiệm, dù đã sai đi chấp hành nhiệm vụ khác nhưng không thể không xử tội theo quân pháp, giáng xuống ba cấp, chờ y về thì chuẩn bị quân côn…”

Đoàn Lĩnh hất chăn, bật dậy nói, “Cha đừng phạt Vũ Độc nữa!”

“Vậy chứ ai đưa con chạy loạn khắp nơi?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Việc này không thể bỏ qua dễ dàng, nếu con rơi vào tay người Nguyên thì sao?”

“Lúc đó quá loạn.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, “Còn bị đánh úp, làm sao biết đâu là phe mình, đâu là quân địch? Tướng bên ngoài có thể kháng quân lệnh mà, sao cha lại phạt y!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng giận dữ quát, “Nếu không vì y thì con đâu có trốn nhà đến đây! Đúng là coi trời bằng vung!”

Đoàn Lĩnh hét lên, “Cha nói gì vô lý quá vậy?! Con tự đi mà! Liên quan gì đến y?!”

“Gọi Vũ Độc về ngay cho ta!” Lý Tiệm Hồng quát Xương Lưu Quân.

“Cha đánh y là con bỏ đi đó!” Đoàn Lĩnh cũng cáu.

Xương Lưu Quân, “…”

Xương Lưu Quân hết nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng rồi nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, nhất thời không biết làm gì. Lý Tiệm Hồng thở hồng hộc, Xương Lưu Quân lùi lại, “Vậy… chờ lát nữa thần sẽ đi.”

Nói rồi Xương Lưu Quân lủi nhanh như thỏ.

Trong phòng yên lặng, Lý Tiệm Hồng gằn giọng, “Từ lúc ở cùng tên kia, con và cha cãi vã liên tục.”

Đoàn Lĩnh sầm mặt, không nói không rằng.

“Trước kia con ngoan ngoãn lễ phép, giờ thì trái ngược.” Lý Tiệm Hồng lạnh lùng nói, “Cha chỉ muốn con được vui vẻ, thế mà con nghe y xúi giục, ngang ngược làm theo ý mình để lọt vào hiểm cảnh, khiến cha lo lắng…”

“Việc này là lỗi của con.” Đoàn Lĩnh bướng bỉnh, “Không liên quan đến y, lúc trước cha cũng đâu có nặng lời như vậy, từ sau khi Vũ Độc theo con, cha lúc nào cũng soi mói khuyết điểm. Cha đã không thích thì người ta làm gì cũng sai. Sau này con sẽ làm cha giận nữa, để con tự biến mất khỏi tầm mắt cha, không phiền cha ghét.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “…”

Nói rồi, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm xoay mặt vào tường, không thèm nói chuyện với Lý Tiệm Hồng nữa.

Lý Tiệm Hồng bất đắc dĩ ngồi trước bàn, thở hắt ra, sát khí dịu xuống.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhúc nhích, Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Đói chưa? Ăn gì không?”

Đoàn Lĩnh lăn sát vào tường, lén nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi ở bàn uống rượu.

“Tốt xấu gì con cũng nên tìm ai vừa mắt chứ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh làm ngơ Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Con ăn bánh chiên rồi đúng không?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Khát thì uống này.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới ngồi dậy, Lý Tiệm Hồng đặt chén trà trước mặt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh uống cạn.

“Nữa.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

Lý Tiệm Hồng đứng lên rót thêm trà cho hắn, hai cha con ngồi đối diện, ánh mắt Đoàn Lĩnh còn toát vẻ tức giận.

“Chén này là vì con hận không thể sống mái đến cùng với cha.” Lý Tiệm Hồng rót chén trà thứ hai cho Đoàn Lĩnh, thuận miệng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh uống hết, nói, “Con sống mái với người khác được rồi.”

“Tuyệt đối không được.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con nỡ để cha sống cô độc suốt đời sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe vậy thì mắt đỏ ửng.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nhìn con kìa, cái mặt thấy chết không sờn như thấy kẻ thù ấy, ngày nào đó cha chết trước, con bình tĩnh lại e là sẽ đau khổ. Cha đi rồi thì không còn ai cãi nhau với con nữa đâu. Kiếp sau cha đầu thai làm con của con, con nhớ cha bao nhiêu thì cha tìm con đòi lại bấy nhiêu, cho con nếm mùi tan nát cõi lòng.”

Đoàn Lĩnh phì cười, hắn có giận ai cũng không thể nào giận dai với Lý Tiệm Hồng, cười như vậy rồi hai cha con làm hòa.

“Nè.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

“Ai? Con kêu ai đó?” Lý Tiệm Hồng rót cho hắn chén trà thứ ba, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ uống phân nửa.

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhướn mày, ý bảo muốn gì cứ nói. Đoàn Lĩnh ngượng ngập, bắt đầu căm ghét bản thân. Hôm ra quân, Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn theo Vũ Độc và Xương Lưu Quân. Lý Diễn Thu và Đoàn Lĩnh ở lại giám quốc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn cũng ở lại bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh. Nhưng Đoàn Lĩnh vừa đau đáu lo cho Lý Tiệm Hồng, vừa nhớ Vũ Độc, sợ là phải mất cả năm mới gặp lại, thế là hắn trốn trong xe ngựa bám theo.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đuổi theo, lúc ấy Đoàn Lĩnh đang bắt thỏ trong rừng, gã bắt hắn đưa đến chỗ đại quân. Đoàn Lĩnh sống chết đòi đi theo Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng đành phải dẫn ông trời con này theo.

“Con vốn…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mà thôi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh định nói hắn không thể xa cha được nên mới lén theo, nhưng hắn không còn bé nữa, bám cha như vậy thì khó nói quá.

Lý Tiệm Hồng ngồi đưa lưng về phía Đoàn Lĩnh, nói, “Bóp vai cho cha coi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đấm vai, xoa cánh tay cho hắn, chân mày Lý Tiệm Hồng giãn ra, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngày cha đi, con mơ thấy năm ấy ở Thượng Kinh.”

“Năm nào?” Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng hỏi.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Năm đó đó, con mơ thấy cha tới cứu con rồi bị bắn chết trên đường.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng, “Vớ vẩn, con bịa chuyện dụ con nít đó hả.”

“Thật mà!” Đoàn Lĩnh nóng ruột nói, “Giấc mơ dài lắm… con không biết cha chết rồi nên liều mạng đội gió tuyết về Tây Xuyên, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ném con xuống sông, may mà có Vũ Độc cứu con.”

“Con xem con kìa.” Lý Tiệm Hồng chỉ thấy buồn cười, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục có thù gì mà làm vậy với con chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cha có nghe không vậy?”

Đoàn Lĩnh giật sợi dây xỏ ngọc bội siết cổ Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng vội xin tha, Đoàn Lĩnh kéo Lý Tiệm Hồng lên giường rồi ngồi lên bụng hắn, vò mặt hắn. Lý Tiệm Hồng nằm yên cho Đoàn Lĩnh xoa mặt, thoải mái hưởng thụ.

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy khăn đắp lên trán cha, hắn xuống ngồi dưới giường, “Trong mơ, ai cũng ăn hiếp con, Thái Diêm còn giả mạo con làm Thái tử.”

“Thế là Ô Lạc Hầu Mục tội ác tày trời.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghĩ ngợi, nhếch môi nói, “Còn Vũ Độc trung thành tận tâm à…”

Đoàn Lĩnh xoa đầu gối, bóp chân, bóp ngón tay cho Lý Tiệm Hồng, kể tường tận cơn ác mộng, kể hắn bôn ba từ núi Tiên Ti đến Tây Xuyên, rồi về Giang Châu, lên Hà Bắc… kể một hồi, hắn tưởng Lý Tiệm Hồng ngủ rồi nên nói nhỏ lại nhưng vẫn không ngừng kể, cứ như độc thoại.

“Bạt Đô dẫn hai vạn quân đánh thành mình…”

Ai ngờ Lý Tiệm Hồng lên tiếng, “Cha đang nghe đây.”

Đoàn Lĩnh đang bóp ngón tay cho hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng trở tay nắm chặt tay Đoàn Lĩnh, mười ngón đan lồng, tay kia xoa gò má Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh kể tiếp, mãi đến khi kể xong hắn vẫn chưa hoàn hồn.

“Hết rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh bò lên giường, lấy xuống khăn che mắt của Lý Tiệm Hồng, bỗng thấy mắt Lý Tiệm Hồng đỏ ửng.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng xoay lại, ngồi khoanh chân ôm Đoàn Lĩnh, để đầu hắn dựa lên vai mình, ngọc bội của Lý Tiệm Hồng lắc lư trên lồng ngực trần đang phập phồng, kề sát ngọc bội của Đoàn Lĩnh, ngọc tỏa sáng dìu dịu.

“Sao cha không nói gì vậy?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Chỉ là mơ thôi, nói gì bây giờ?” Lý Tiệm Hồng lấy làm lạ, “Luyện quyền đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không còn gì để nói, bèn theo Lý Tiệm Hồng ra ngoài luyện quyền, tuyết vàng ánh trong nắng chiều.

“Cha.” Đoàn Lĩnh đang đánh nửa chừng, Lý Tiệm Hồng quay lại nhìn chòng chọc Đoàn Lĩnh, nâng tay sửa tư thế cho hắn.

“Nè, con trai.” Lý Tiệm Hồng hiển nhiên đang mất tập trung.

“Cha đừng phạt Vũ Độc mà.” Đoàn Lĩnh ngừng động tác, cầu xin Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Rồi rồi rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Trời đất bao la, Lý Nhược điện hạ là lớn nhất, thua con rồi.”

“Thiên hạ rộng lớn, cha mới là lớn nhất.” Đoàn Lĩnh bất mãn, “Cha không muốn thấy con tốt với ai.”

“Cha đương nhiên không muốn thấy con tốt với ai hết.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ngoắc tay gọi Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người vừa đi vừa nói, “Giờ con mới biết hả? Con bị tên kia lừa bắt mất rồi, cha phải làm gì đây?”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói câu nào mất hình tượng câu ấy.

“Thiến quách y cho khỏe.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

“Hay là mình làm vầy cho công bằng.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêm túc nói, “Hôm nào cha cũng…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng tính nói hôm nào cha cũng tìm người yêu, nhưng chợt nhớ đến người vợ đã khuất, ánh mắt trầm xuống hẳn. Đoàn Lĩnh đương nhiên biết Lý Tiệm Hồng định nói gì, mặt lạnh tanh. Lý Tiệm Hồng dừng lại kịp lúc, sửa lời, “Kỷ sở bất dục, vật thi ư nhân*, sao con không nghĩ đến cảm nhận của cha?”

_*Một câu trích từ Luận Ngữ – Khổng Tử, có nghĩa điều gì mình không muốn thì đừng làm với người khác._

“Việc này khác.” Đoàn Lĩnh lặng người, lạc lõng đứng trong tuyết. Lần này Lý Tiệm Hồng giỡn quá đà, lập tức nhận lỗi, thề rằng mình không có ý định đó, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn rầu rĩ.

“Rồi rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nổi nóng, “Đừng nói nữa! Con quên rồi!”

“Phải rồi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng có lỗi thì nhất định phải đền bù, hắn nghĩ ra một cách, “Cha không giáng cấp Vũ Độc.”

Bấy giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới tươi tỉnh hơn, song hắn vẫn lo về hướng đi của Vũ Độc. Ăn xong, Lý Tiệm Hồng dắt con trai vào phòng.

“Cha không triệu tập quân mở tổng tiến công à?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Nhức đầu.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Không muốn đánh, hôm nay có giường thì ngủ cái đã, mai tính.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng để Đoàn Lĩnh nằm giữa giường, hắn cũng nằm xuống ngủ.


	234. Ngoại truyện 3-4: Bạch Hồng rực sáng giữa đêm thâu

Ta muốn đánh giặc!

Từ lúc theo quân đến giờ, Đoàn Lĩnh thấy mình chẳng làm được gì ngoài ngủ. Trước mắt, đại quân đóng ở thôn Bạch Hà, thời điểm lạnh nhất mùa đông sắp đến, nhất định phải đánh cho xong.

Nghe bên ngoài loáng thoáng có tiếng cười đùa, Đoàn Lĩnh rón rén bò dậy, Lý Tiệm Hồng thức ngay, đè Đoàn Lĩnh xuống.

“Đi đâu?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nghiêng người, giơ một tay bóp trán, nheo mắt, hiển nhiên chưa đủ giấc.

“Ra ngoài xíu thôi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Con không làm ẩu đâu.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng kéo tay áo Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh hứa là sẽ không ra khỏi quân doanh, bấy giờ Lý Tiệm Hồng mới cho hắn đi.

Nắng sớm chiếu vào quân doanh, lính gác hành lễ với Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp dài, đến bãi đất trống, thấy Xương Lưu Quân đang chọi tuyết với Mục Khánh, hai cha con chơi khí thế, tuyết dính đầy người.

Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn mà buồn cười, bèn nhảy vào chơi chung. Mới đầu Xương Lưu Quân chỉ đứng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh và Mục Khánh chọi nhau, sau đó gã thấy Đoàn Lĩnh có kinh nghiệm được huấn luyện, Mục Khánh không phải đối thủ của hắn, vậy là cũng nhảy vào, tình thế đảo ngược.

“Các ngươi hai đánh một!” Đoàn Lĩnh gào lên, “Không công bằng!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nghe hắn kêu bèn chạy tới gia nhập chọi tuyết, cục diện thành hỗn chiến, cả đám quần nhau túi bụi.

“Tìm ngươi lâu chết đi được.” Mục Khánh đầu bù tóc rối, nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Cha ngươi sắp phát điên đó!”

Đoàn Lĩnh bất đắc dĩ, “Ta hết cách rồi.”

Mục Khánh quản lý giấy tờ trong quân, theo Xương Lưu Quân chinh phạt phương Bắc, cũng như Đoàn Lĩnh sống chết đòi theo Lý Tiệm Hồng vậy, dọc đường Mục Khánh còn nhiều lần yểm trợ Đoàn Lĩnh. Đây là lần đầu Mục Khánh tòng quân ra trận, may mà có Xương Lưu Quân trông nom nên không gặp rắc rối gì.

“Sao rồi?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

“Không biết.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhún vai, nói, “Phải chờ cha quyết định.”

Hắn hiểu tính cách của Lý Tiệm Hồng, cha sẽ không để lâu, hiện giờ án binh bất động có lẽ vì chưa đến đúng thời điểm.

Bốn người ngồi thành hàng ngang trước quân doanh, Xương Lưu Quân bảo nhà bếp nấu chè đậu đỏ, mọi người cùng húp chè nóng.

“Khánh.” Đoàn Lĩnh thấy Mục Khánh như có tâm sự.

“Hả?” Mục Khánh ngẩng đầu, từ khi Mục gia bị Lý Tiệm Hồng và Lý Diễn Thu diệt trừ, Mục Khánh biết mình thật ra là con của Xương Lưu Quân, song nhất thời vẫn khó có thể tiếp thu thân phận mới, toàn nhờ Đoàn Lĩnh bao che nên hắn mới không bị xử tội.

Dù gì Mục Khánh cũng là Tiến sĩ, tuy hắn đã được Lý Tiệm Hồng đặc xá nhưng hắn có chức quan, khó tránh bị triều đình lời ra tiếng vào. Cha hắn còn là thị vệ của Thái tử khiến dư luận xôn xao, thái độ của mọi người đối với Mục Khánh khác một trời một vực lúc hắn còn là con của Mục Khoáng Đạt.

“Ta muốn đánh trận.” Mục Khánh nói.

“Ta cũng vậy.” Đoàn Lĩnh mặt không cảm xúc.

Hai người vẽ bản đồ trên tuyết, phân tích địa hình vùng lân cận, nhưng mấu chốt là không biết kẻ địch ở đâu, hành quân không theo kế hoạch rất dễ bị tập kích. Đoàn Lĩnh ít khi xuống núi, Mục Khánh nhìn một hồi, nghiêng đầu nói, “Mình có thể di chuyển sâu trong hẻm núi, ta đoán chúng đóng quân ở bên kia hồ Ẩm Lang.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Sao ngươi biết?”

Mục Khánh đáp, “Đêm trước Xương Lưu Quân dắt ta ra ngoài tìm ngươi, lúc băng qua chỗ đó, ta phát hiện không có lấy một con chim, ta còn thấy dấu vết băng vỡ rồi bị đóng băng lại nữa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh khoanh vùng, nói, “Coi như chúng thật sự đóng quân ở ven hồ Ẩm Lang, nhưng khu vực đó quá rộng, ngươi đâu có biết vị trí cụ thể.”

“Thì đi xem.” Mục Khánh gan to bằng trời, “Ta báo với trung quân rồi, mà họ nói ta không biết đánh giặc nên không chịu tin ta.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Ngươi chán sống rồi.”

Xương Lưu Quân vội nói, “Chuyện cũ còn chưa giải quyết xong, khó khăn lắm mới ém xuống, giờ con chạy khỏi quân doanh chẳng phải là hại Thái tử điện hạ hay sao?”

Đoàn Lĩnh trầm ngâm nhìn Mục Khánh.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Được đó, ta sẽ phái một đội quân theo ngươi trinh sát.”

“Việc này…” Xương Lưu Quân nhíu mày nhìn Mục Khánh rồi nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Mục Khánh nói, “Để ta lấy giấy bút, cho ta hai mươi người được rồi, tìm ra chỗ người Cao Ly đóng quân là xong mà.”

“Con làm thật hả?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không quan tâm, chỉ cần Đoàn Lĩnh không lẻn đi thì việc gì gã cũng chấp nhận, chỉ cần hai mươi người thôi, Đoàn Lĩnh có quyền sai bảo tứ đại thích khách, hắn dùng danh nghĩa Đông cung để ban chỉ thị thì Lý Tiệm Hồng sẽ không phản đối.

“Thời hạn là hai mươi bốn canh giờ.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nếu điều tra không có kết quả thì phải về ngay.”

Việc này rất hợp ý Mục Khánh, lần này hắn tòng quân vì muốn lập công, không thì phải nghe quần thần bàn tán dài dài. Đoàn Lĩnh rất hiểu Mục Khánh, viết chỉ thị xong rồi cho Mục Khánh dẫn quân đi, có Xương Lưu Quân bảo vệ, hẳn là không có chuyện gì đâu.

Trong đầu Đoàn Lĩnh đã vạch ra sách lược, hắn chỉ cần tin tình báo từ trinh sát thôi, còn đánh như thế nào là chuyện của Lý Tiệm Hồng. Trong phương diện chiến đấu, Lý Tiệm Hồng cực kỳ cẩn thận. Tứ thúc Lý Diễn Thu và Đoàn Lĩnh thì hoàn toàn trái ngược, nói đánh là đánh, trong buổi chầu mà phật ý là vơ bình hoa chọi xỉu đại thần không chút nể nang.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cầm quân nhiều năm nên có tác phong đánh trận đặc thù, hai cha con thường xuyên xung đột, rất khó để thuyết phục Lý Tiệm Hồng nghe theo hắn.

Thế là Đoàn Lĩnh mang kế hoạch của hắn và Mục Khánh đi giải thích với Lý Tiệm Hồng. Mục Khánh và Xương Lưu Quân sẵn sàng đến ven hồ thăm dò tình hình quân địch.

“Con là quan văn.” Xương Lưu Quân mặt ủ mày ê, “Khó khăn lắm Tôn gia mới có một người đọc sách làm rạng danh tổ tiên. Con cứ theo Thái tử đánh đánh giết giết là thế nào?”

“Ta thích.” Mục Khánh vẫn dùng xưng hô như trước, đến giờ hắn vẫn chưa quen với sự thật rằng Xương Lưu Quân là cha mình.

Về phần Xương Lưu Quân, gã nhận được con thì mừng còn không kịp, đương nhiên chẳng thèm để ý vai vế xưng hô, tuy ngoài miệng thường xuyên khuyên bảo Mục Khánh mà lòng hớn hở làm trâu làm ngựa cho hắn.

Xương Lưu Quân thay trang phục đi đêm, bên hông đeo kiếm Bạch Hồng, thân hình vạm vỡ đứng lù lù sau lưng Mục Khánh, nom y như bóng của Mục Khánh hắt lên tường. Đoàn Lĩnh phái những thị vệ võ công cao cường nhất theo bảo vệ Mục Khánh, chắc là sẽ không có gì nguy hiểm.

Mục Khánh quay đầu ngựa, hô một tiếng, dẫn các thị vệ và Xương Lưu Quân rời quân doanh.

Mặt trời ngả về Tây, mặt hồ Ẩm Lang kết băng dày, đội ngũ tản vào khu rừng ven hồ. Mục Khánh xuống ngựa đi bộ dọc bờ hồ cùng Xương Lưu Quân.

“Hôm trước mình đã đến đây.” Mục Khánh nói.

Quanh hồ Ẩm Lang cực kỳ vắng lặng, yên ắng đến bất thường, không khí rất kỳ lạ. Xương Lưu Quân giơ ngón trỏ “suỵt” một tiếng, nắm tay Mục Khánh dắt hắn vào sâu trong rừng.

—o0o—

Đêm ấy, Lý Tiệm Hồng mở cuộc họp với các tướng lĩnh.

“Vũ Độc đến Tây Thanh dò la hướng đi của người Nguyên và người Cao Ly rồi, chúng ta chỉ có thể chờ.”

“Trước mắt đã xác định được quân Cao Ly đang ở gần đây.” Một tướng lĩnh nói, “Sau đêm đánh úp, chúng vẫn chưa rời khỏi phía Nam núi Tiên Ti, bệ hạ muốn chờ viện quân người Nguyên đến rồi tấn công một lần luôn ạ?”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đang có ý này, dù sao đi nữa, mục đích Bắc phạt lần này là để phá vỡ liên minh giữa hai nước. Bây giờ có đẩy lùi quân Cao Ly thì trên đường về cũng sẽ bị người Nguyên đánh úp.”

Đoàn Lĩnh vào lều, các tướng lập tức hành lễ, Đoàn Lĩnh và Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn nhau.

“Con đã phái một đội quân đến hồ Ẩm Lang do thám.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Chậm nhất là mai có kết quả.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nghe vậy thì cau mày.

“Đến hồ Ẩm Lang làm gì?”

Đoàn Lĩnh kể đại khái, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ven hồ Ẩm Lang dễ công khó thủ, phía sau là vách núi cheo leo, quân Cao Ly không thể băng qua được.”

Đoàn Lĩnh và Lý Tiệm Hồng cự nự mấy câu, các tướng thấy thế liền chủ động lui ra kẻo bị vạ lây.

“Cha thử một lần đi!” Có lúc Đoàn Lĩnh không biết nói gì với Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Con phái ai đi?” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhíu mày.

“Xương Lưu Quân và Mục Khánh.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Mọi người không tin Mục Khánh.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng đành nhắm mắt cho qua, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Nếu có tin thì ngày mai cha có phát động tấn công không?”

“Chờ Vũ Độc đã.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ngoại trừ Cao Ly, mục tiêu lần này gồm cả người Nguyên nữa, chờ chúng đến cứu viện là có thể đánh tan hai phe một lúc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ dã tâm của Lý Tiệm Hồng còn lớn hơn mình.

“Nhưng con chưa sẵn sàng đánh với Bạt Đô…” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Rồi cũng tới lúc đánh.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, “Có cha ở đây, con không cần phải tự thân ra trận.”

Đoàn Lĩnh xốn xang trong lòng, chỉ đành gật đầu, Lý Tiệm Hồng đã sắp đặt xong, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho ước hẹn ba năm của Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh chưa khi nào nghi ngờ năng lực của cha, đối với hắn, cha đã cầm quân ra trận thì không bao giờ thua.

—o0o—

Màn đêm ập xuống hồ Ẩm Lang, Mục Khánh nghi ngờ bóng gió nhìn xung quanh.

“Xương Lưu Quân.” Mục Khánh nói, “Người qua xem bên kia có gì.”

“Không có.” Xương Lưu Quân bất đắc dĩ nói, “Con muốn lập công đến thế à.”

Mục Khánh toàn gọi thẳng tên Xương Lưu Quân, gã cũng chẳng để ý, Đoàn Lĩnh sửa cho hắn nhiều lần nhưng Mục Khánh không đổi xưng hô được.

“Tìm không thấy gì là phải về đấy.” Xương Lưu Quân nói.

“Biết rồi.” Mục Khánh ỉu xìu, hắn lại đoán sai nữa rồi, nhưng biết giải thích thế nào về cái lỗ trên sông băng? Tuyết lớn đã lấp mất dấu vết.

Xương Lưu Quân ngồi ở nơi kín gió, túm chặt áo lông cho Mục Khánh, gã dựa thân cây, nghiêng đầu nhìn vào rừng. Các thuộc hạ chia nhau đi tìm, chỉ còn hai người ngây ra chờ.

“Lần sau con đừng làm vậy nữa.” Xương Lưu Quân nói.

“Ta làm vì người mà.” Mục Khánh nói.

“Sao lại vì cha?” Xương Lưu Quân hỏi.

“Trịnh Ngạn nấu ăn, Vũ Độc đánh trận, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ám sát.” Mục Khánh buồn thiu, “Người thì suốt ngày theo ta, người nên theo Vương Sơn mới phải, trong số các Ngự tiền thị vệ, chỉ có người làm việc ít nhất.”

“Cha mà làm việc ít hả? Cha…” Xương Lưu Quân chẳng hiểu gì, định phản bác nhưng nghĩ lại thì đúng là vậy. Từ khi Lý Tiệm Hồng về triều, Xương Lưu Quân ngoại trừ lập công lật đổ Mục Khoáng Đạt thì phần lớn thời gian là đi theo Mục Khánh. Lý Tiệm Hồng thông cảm cho Xương Lưu Quân khó khăn lắm mới nhận lại con nên rất khi phái gã đi làm nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm.

Mục Khánh mang vẻ mặt giờ người hiểu chưa, Xương Lưu Quân sửa lời, “Con nghĩ bệ hạ là ai chứ, bệ hạ không để bụng đâu.”

Mục Khánh nói, “Nhưng các đại trần trong triều đâu có rộng lượng như vậy, Vương Sơn quá tốt với ta rồi, những chuyện khác chúng ta phải tự làm lấy.”

Xương Lưu Quân nheo mắt như đang cười.

Mục Khánh, “Cười gì á?”

“Gọi tên cha đi.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Gọi cho cha nghe xem.”

“Tên gì?” Mục Khánh hỏi.

Xương Lưu Quân lúng túng, ngay lúc ấy, có tiếng động vang lên từ sâu trong rừng, Mục Khánh giật mình, dù gì hắn cũng không có nhiều kinh nghiệm thực chiến, nghe tiếng động lạ là sợ.

“Đừng sợ.” Xương Lưu Quân nói, “Là sói thôi, để cha giết chúng.”

Xương Lưu Quân ấn kiếm, không đứng lên, Mục Khánh níu góc áo Xương Lưu Quân, sốt sắng nhìn vào rừng.

Trong bóng tối như có một đôi mắt đang dõi theo họ.

Con thú đó rống lên, không phải sói, con vật khổng lồ đen sì xông đến chỗ họ! Mục Khánh hoảng hồn la lên, Xương Lưu Quân lập tức che trước mặt hắn.

“Đừng sợ! Gấu đấy!” Xương Lưu Quân quát.

Con gấu đói há cái miệng đỏ ngầu như chậu máu, lúc đứng thẳng thì cao ngang ngửa Xương Lưu Quân, nó vồ lấy gã.

“Coi chừng!” Mục Khánh hô.

Con gấu đè Xương Lưu Quân ngã nhào, Mục Khánh cuống cuồng chạy đến giúp, Xương Lưu Quân lăn ra từ dưới móng vuốt con gấu, quát, “Con đừng qua đây! Ở yên đó! Tin cha!”

Mục Khánh nắm dao găm, không dám lộn xộn, “Ta… ta đi tìm người cứu!”

“Đừng!” Xương Lưu Quân vật lộn với con gấu, chỉ sợ Mục Khánh chạy ra còn nguy hiểm hơn. Mục Khánh căng thẳng tột độ, nhìn chằm chặp Xương Lưu Quân không chớp mắt, Xương Lưu Quân đạp thân cây, tuốt kiếm Bạch Hồng, ánh sáng lóe lên.

Gã nhảy qua đầu con gấu, trở tay đâm kiếm vào cổ nó.

“Chết mày!” Xương Lưu Quân quát.

Con gấu gầm gừ rồi tắt thở, đổ ập xuống tuyết.

Mục Khánh sợ điếng hồn, khăn che mặt của Xương Lưu Quân rơi mất, gã thở hổn hển, quay lại hỏi, “Làm con sợ à?”

Mục Khánh thở phào, định chạy đến thì cổ tay bị ai bắt lấy.

Mục Khánh, “…”

Xương Lưu Quân, “…”

Trong rừng, vô số bóng đen xuất hiện kéo Mục Khánh đi, đồng thời bắn tên ra.

“Cha—” Mục Khánh gào lên.

Mưa tên phóng về phía Xương Lưu Quân.


	235. Ngoại truyện 3-5: Hào quang Tử Điện chiếu Kim Mang

Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc áo võ, ngồi ngay ngắn trên sạp, tay trái cầm cốc trà, tay phải ôm Đoàn Lĩnh đang ngủ gà ngủ gật, mắt nhìn bản đồ trên bàn.

Đoàn Lĩnh chờ tin từ Mục Khánh và Vũ Độc đến khuya, sau đó dựa vào lòng Lý Tiệm Hồng mà ngủ. Dù hắn đã cao hơn, song khi ở cùng cha Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn chẳng khác nào đứa bé con.

“Có tin gì chưa?” Đoàn Lĩnh mơ màng hỏi.

“Chưa.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con qua giường ngủ đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngáp một cái, nhíu mày, Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Nằm mơ nữa à?”

“Dạo này mơ nhiều.” Đoàn Lĩnh rầu rĩ.

Lý Tiệm Hồng cho Đoàn Lĩnh uống trà rồi ôm hắn về giường, cửa phòng đột nhiên bị đá văng, một thích khách xông vào, ném đầu ai ra giữa phòng.

Đoàn Lĩnh hét lên, thích khách không ngờ Đoàn Lĩnh có trong phòng, vội nói, “Mạo phạm điện hạ! Tội đáng muôn chết!”

Là giọng của Trịnh Ngạn, Đoàn Lĩnh nhíu mày, “Trịnh Ngạn?!”

Trịnh Ngạn cởi mũ và áo khoác, hiện gương mặt mệt mỏi đường dài, “Vũ Độc chém chết sứ giả Cao Ly nhưng đến quá trễ, Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô đã liên minh với vua Cao Ly, chúng đang chuẩn bị vây đánh quân ta. Vũ Độc nằm vùng trong doanh trại địch, y sẽ dỡ trại đi cùng quân Nguyên, đang chờ lệnh bệ hạ.”

“Quả nhiên không ngoài dự đoán của ta!” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Truyền lệnh toàn quân, tiêu diệt quân Nguyên trước, giải quyết Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô xong rồi tập trung lực lượng tấn công quân Cao Ly!”

Quân doanh náo động, tướng lĩnh các cấp nhanh chóng điểm binh, Trịnh Ngạn ở lại bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Trịnh Ngạn ra khỏi quân doanh, sẵn sàng theo Lý Tiệm Hồng ra trận.

“Vũ Độc không sao.” Trịnh Ngạn nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Y nhờ ta chuyển lời là y sẽ về ngay.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Sao ngươi lại đến đây?”

Trịnh Ngạn dở khóc dở cười, “Còn phải hỏi nữa à? Điện hạ không chào mà đi, suýt hại chết bọn ta đấy.”

Giờ Đoàn Lĩnh mới biết sau khi hắn trốn khỏi cung, Lý Diễn Thu nổi trận lôi đình, Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp lập tức đuổi theo, Trịnh Ngạn đi phía Đông, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi phía Tây rồi tìm được Đoàn Lĩnh. Trịnh Ngạn không nhận được tin nên tiếp tục bôn ba lên phương Bắc, đến Tầm Dương hắn mới biết, Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn hắn theo quân, âm thầm hỗ trợ.

“Tứ thúc ta sao rồi?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngượng ngập hỏi.

“Suýt bị ngài làm tức chết.” Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Đang uống trà ở Hoài Âm chờ ngài về kìa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Ta… xong trận này ta sẽ về.”

Binh sĩ trong quân doanh hớt hải cầm vũ khí chạy ra, Lý Tiệm Hồng giục ngựa đến nói với Đoàn Lĩnh, “Mượn một thuộc hạ của con xài lát.”

“Mượn ai?”

“Ai cũng được.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói.

Xương Lưu Quân và Vũ Độc đã ra ngoài chấp hành nhiệm vụ, Đoàn Lĩnh biết Lý Tiệm Hồng vừa muốn đánh trực diện, vừa định ám sát thủ lĩnh phe địch, hắn trầm ngâm một lát rồi nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp, người đi đi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp “ừ” một tiếng, phóng lên ngựa đi theo Lý Tiệm Hồng. Ánh mắt Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh như có ẩn ý.

Đoàn Lĩnh vội nói, “Trịnh Ngạn đi đường xa mệt nhọc, cho hắn nghỉ một lát…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng cười sang sảng, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, quay đầu ngựa đi.

Đoàn Lĩnh biết cha nhìn thấu suy nghĩ của mình, lý do Đoàn Lĩnh bảo Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi không đơn giản chỉ là để Trịnh Ngạn nghỉ ngơi. Lý Tiệm Hồng cần thích khách để ám sát ai? Chắc chắn là Bạt Đô. Đoàn Lĩnh chơi cùng Bạt Đô từ nhỏ, hắn không muốn Bạt Đô chết.

Trịnh Ngạn không quen Bạt Đô nên sẽ không nương tay, Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ mong Lang Tuấn Hiệp tha cho Bạt Đô ngay thời khắc sống còn, không đuổi cùng giết tận.

Đêm xuống, quân đội đã được điều đi hết, Trịnh Ngạn ngồi trên chồng cọc gỗ chỉnh găng tay. Đoàn Lĩnh nôn nóng đi qua đi lại, trời sắp sáng mà vẫn chưa có tin từ Xương Lưu Quân.

“Ta ngủ với ngài nhé?” Trịnh Ngạn cười hỏi.

“Ta ăn no ngủ kỹ mấy hôm nay rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngày ngủ tối ngủ, ai vào gặp cũng thấy ta ngủ.”

“Ơ, ngủ với ai chứ có phải ngủ với ta đâu.” Trịnh Ngạn nói.

“Muốn chết hả!” Đoàn Lĩnh nghiến răng, “Coi chừng Tứ thúc đánh ngươi đấy.”

Trịnh Ngạn xưa giờ là vậy, trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh thì chẳng đứng đắn được mấy câu, thấy người khác tới thì lập tức trưng vẻ mặt trung thành tuyệt đối, tình nguyện nhảy dầu sôi lửa bỏng vì Thái tử điện hạ.

“Ngài tố cáo chắc ta được ăn hơn trăm quân côn.” Trịnh Ngạn cười nói, “Ngài không xót là được.”

“Vậy lần sau Vũ Độc có bị phạt thì ngươi chịu đòn thay y đi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Hai người là anh em tốt mà…”

Đoàn Lĩnh chưa nói hết, Trịnh Ngạn đã quỳ hai gối, nghiêm mặt nói, “Điện hạ đừng lo, ta sẽ không để ngài gặp bất trắc.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Giọng Lý Tiệm Hồng vang lên sau lưng, “Con trai, lát nữa nghe kèn lệnh là lên đường nhé, không được tự tiện hành động.”

Trịnh Ngạn lật mặt còn nhanh hơn lật sách, Đoàn Lĩnh không làm gì được hắn, Lý Tiệm Hồng dặn hắn như vậy rồi đi nhanh như gió.

“Cho người đi báo với Xương Lưu Quân.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Thấy tình hình có vẻ không ổn rồi.”

Trịnh Ngạn dặt dẹo đứng lên, để Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa rồi hắn nhảy lên ngồi chung.

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Ngươi cưỡi ngựa khác đi.”

Trịnh Ngạn, “Ta đi riêng ngài chạy mất thì sao? Bệ hạ lấy đầu ta đó.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Bảo đảm không chạy.”

“Điện hạ đang ở đâu?!” Thị vệ thấy lính trong quân doanh đi hết, vội gào lên, “Ta muốn gặp điện hạ!” Thấy Đoàn Lĩnh, thị vệ xuống ngựa, hoảng hốt báo, “Điện hạ! Phát hiện quân địch bên hồ Ẩm Lang! Mục đại nhân bị bắt rồi!”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩn ra, sau đó giật dây cương chạy ra khỏi quân doanh. Trịnh Ngạn cuống lên, “Này! Đã nói không chạy lung tung rồi mà!”

Đoàn Lĩnh xông vào màn đêm, Trịnh Ngạn đành chịu, vội đuổi theo, lệnh cho các thị vệ, “Lập tức báo với bệ hạ phái quân trợ giúp!”

—o0o—

Nửa đêm, rừng núi âm u.

Trên lưng, cánh tay và đùi Xương Lưu Quân trúng tên, may là vết thương nhẹ, gã băng bó xong rồi trốn trên cây quan sát.

Phía Đông hồ Ẩm Lang có một đường mòn nằm giữa hai vách núi cheo leo, quân Cao Ly đi men theo con đường này để vào núi Tiên Ti. Toàn quân tản ra rồi dựng trại tại chỗ, không nhóm lửa kẻo đánh động quân địch.

Bồ câu đưa thư bay về, quân doanh triệu tập binh mã chuẩn bị phối hợp với quân Nguyên chặn đánh quân Nam Trần từ hai phía. Tên đã lên dây, hai phe đang tranh thủ giành thế chủ động, cuộc chiến này sẽ ảnh hưởng đến thế cuộc và sự phân chia thế lực của các nước trong trăm năm tới.

Xương Lưu Quân hít vào một hơi, nắm kiếm Bạch Hồng, dõi theo lều trại rồi lẩn vào bóng tối.

Ánh kiếm nhá lên, lính gác Cao Ly gục xuống, trong chốc lát, binh sĩ gác ven đường mòn bị Xương Lưu Quân giết sạch.

Kiếm Bạch Hồng đâm chệch một chút, không giết được lính gác trong một chiêu, lính gác quát lên đánh động quân doanh. Hiệu lệnh tiếng Cao Ly truyền ra, đèn đuốc được nhóm lên, binh sĩ Cao Ly bắt đầu truy lùng thích khách.

Xương Lưu Quân không núp nữa mà đánh vào lều tướng, song đối phương đã cảnh giác, lập tức triệu tập binh lính vây quanh.

“Cha ta đến rồi!”

Trong lều, Mục Khánh giận dữ gào với tướng lĩnh Cao Ly, “Thả ta ra! Không là bọn bay chết chắc!”

Bên ngoài là chiến trường, Xương Lưu Quân tắm mình trong biển máu, ngay lúc này chợt nghe tiếng động từ hướng Đông Bắc, một toán quân giết vào!

“Theo ta!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh xả tên liên tục, quân Cao Ly nằm rạp, Trịnh Ngạn vung roi thép chín khúc, dù người hay ngựa cũng bị roi quất bong da tróc thịt.

Phía Đông quân doanh nổi lửa, binh sĩ Nam Trần quát, “Giết—”

Dù quân số chưa đến nghìn người nhưng cuộc tập kích lại thành công bất ngờ. Lửa từ hướng Đông lan ra nhanh chóng, khung cảnh hỗn loạn, Xương Lưu Quân bắt một con ngựa, “Ta đi cứu người!”

“Đi chung!” Đoàn Lĩnh đáp.

Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn Xương Lưu Quân và Trịnh Ngạn xông vào lều chủ tướng.

Mục Khánh hô lên, Xương Lưu Quân ôm Mục Khánh lên ngựa, quát, “Hướng Nam có đường mòn!”

Đoàn Lĩnh huýt một tiếng, binh sĩ tập hợp, Trịnh Ngạn nói, “Xương Lưu Quân bảo vệ điện hạ, tất cả theo ta!”

Trịnh Ngạn phóng ngựa đến lối vào đường mòn, quân Cao Ly tập hợp, một tướng lĩnh mặc giáp bạc chặn trước lối vào.

“Cẩn thận!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô.

“Yểm trợ ta!” Trịnh Ngạn cao giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh giương cung lắp tên, bắn một phát, gần nghìn binh sĩ Nam Trần buông dây cung, phóng mưa tên về phía cung thủ phe địch.

Tướng lĩnh quân Cao Ly gầm lên, văng vẳng khắp núi rừng. Trịnh Ngạn quát một tiếng, giục ngựa xông thẳng đến chỗ tướng địch!

Hai bên giao chiến, tay trái của Trịnh Ngạn quét Tử Điện Kim Mang, vạch ra một luồng sáng giữa màn đêm, tiếng kiếm vút qua như xé gió.

Cổ tướng địch phun máu, đầu người rơi xuống.

Ý chí chiến đấu quân Nam Trần nâng cao, toàn quân gầm thét, theo Đoàn Lĩnh vượt qua phòng tuyến, chạy vào đường mòn.

Đường mòn chỉ đủ cho ba con ngựa cùng đi qua, quân Cao Ly muốn đuổi theo nhưng không chen vào được, bèn tụ tập trước hẻm núi.

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy vào núi, thở hồng hộc, giơ ngón cái với Trịnh Ngạn. Trịnh Ngạn dùng sức quá mạnh nên tay còn run, hắn tra kiếm vào vỏ, thở dốc.


	236. Ngoại truyện 3-6: Thiên tử xuất trận

Gió rét lồng lộng, cờ bay phấp phới.

Quân Nguyên tập trung ở Đông Sơn định đánh úp, nào ngờ đụng phải chiến thần bất bại Lý Tiệm Hồng của Nam Trần.

Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc giáp huyền thiết kỳ lân, tay cầm Trấn Sơn Hà, hiên ngang đối đầu vạn quân, sừng sững như ngọn núi không gì có thể lay chuyển.

Quân Nguyên nhường đường để Bạt Đô xuất hiện, hắn cười gằn, “Đến đúng lúc lắm! Lý Tiệm Hồng, ta hạ ngươi xong rồi sẽ đánh một trận sống còn với con trai ngươi!”

Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Ta còn sống thì không tới lượt ngươi đâu. Bố Nhi Xích Kim, ngươi không sợ à?”

Bạt Đô nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng, nỗi sợ bủa vây. Nếu chủ tướng là Đoàn Lĩnh, Lang Tuấn Hiệp hay bất kỳ ai khác, hắn sẽ không căng thẳng như bây giờ.

Nhưng đối thủ là Lý Tiệm Hồng, Lý Tiệm Hồng vẫn oai phong hệt như năm xưa đưa hắn chạy khỏi Thượng Kinh. Trước khi Truật Xích qua đời còn dặn hắn rằng một khi Lý Tiệm Hồng chưa chết thì không thể nào đánh chiếm Đại Trần.

Tuy thời cơ chưa chín muồi, nhưng Bạt Đô biết lần này là cơ hội duy nhất.

Song, may mắn đã tan biến trước người đàn ông này, nhưng Bạt Đô không thể không đánh.

Bạt Đô nâng trường đao, tù và rền vang.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Nể tình ngươi quen biết con trai ta, ta sẽ cho ngươi chết toàn thây. Các anh em—”

Kèn lệnh quân Trần vang lên như sấm dội.

“Tấn công!” Lý Tiệm Hồng quát, hắn giơ cao Trấn Sơn Hà, quân Trần hưởng ứng vang trời, xông thẳng vào trận quân Nguyên!

Đoàn Lĩnh chạy ra khỏi hẻm núi, lúc đến chiến trường thì hai quân đã phát động chiến dịch quy mô lớn nhất trong gần mười năm qua. Quân Cao Ly chỉnh đốn hàng ngũ, hành quân cấp tốc qua hẻm núi vây đánh Nam Trần.

Nếu Lý Tiệm Hồng không thể đánh tan quân Nguyên trước khi quân Cao Ly tiếp viện thì sẽ rơi vào cảnh hai bề chọi địch. Còn nếu Bạt Đô thua trận trước khi viện binh đến thì quân Cao Ly chỉ còn đường chờ chết.

“Cha—” Đoàn Lĩnh quát.

Chiến trường có đến mười vạn quân, bình nguyên bao la như bàn tời khổng lồ xay nghiến quân đội, Lý Tiệm Hồng vừa mới vào trận đã chiếm ưu thế áp đảo. Quân Nguyên liều chết chống cự, chờ viện binh Cao Ly đến chuyển bại thành thắng.

Đoàn Lĩnh đằng xa huýt một tiếng, Lý Tiệm Hồng phát hiện con trai đã đến. Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ huy quân tinh nhuệ đánh úp sau trận quân Nguyên. Lần này quân Nguyên trở tay không kịp, đội hình bắt đầu tan rã.

Tiếng huýt sáo lại vang lên, Lang Tuấn Hiệp giục ngựa chạy đến, chém chết lính ngáng đường.

“Cha ta đâu?!” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Đang đánh với quân chủ lực!” Lang Tuấn Hiệp quát, “Tập trung bảo vệ Thái tử! Giết ra!”

Xương Lưu Quân, Trịnh Ngạn và Lang Tuấn Hiệp cùng vào trận, thực lực tăng mạnh. Đoàn Lĩnh thoáng thấy cờ soái, liền hô, “Hướng Bắc!”

Ba thích khách lần lượt tuốt kiếm che chắn cho Đoàn Lĩnh xông vào trận. Lý Tiệm Hồng luân phiên chặn đánh, Bạt Đô bị tách khỏi trung quân.

Bạt Đô liên tục hô giữ vững đội hình, định chỉnh lại hàng ngũ thì một mũi tên bay xuyên màn tuyết, sượt qua mặt hắn, cắm vào cột cờ.

Bạt Đô quay đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh giữa thiên quân vạn mã.

Tuyết lả tả, tám năm xa cách như mộng dài vĩnh cửu.

Đoàn Lĩnh hạ cung, hắn biết Bạt Đô mãi mãi không nghe được lời mình muốn nói.

Trong trận biến động, tên độc bay bốn phía, Vũ Độc cầm kiếm Liệt Quang, giục ngựa đến hướng Đoàn Lĩnh, hai người chạy qua nhau, Vũ Độc nhảy qua ngựa của Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Đi!” Vũ Độc quát.

Đoàn Lĩnh ôm cứng Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc chỉ huy quân đội, tứ đại thích khách vào trận như nhát dao chí mạng với quân Nguyên, song họ không ham chiến, chỉ đánh một lát rồi rút về.

“Huynh không bắt Bạt Đô!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô.

“Kệ hắn!” Vũ Độc quát, “Giương cờ—”

Phía sau, Lang Tuấn Hiệp phất cờ Thái tử, lá cờ vàng rực thêu chữ _Lý_ giữa họa tiết rồng nhe nanh múa vuốt, bay phần phật trong đại quân. Tướng sĩ theo sau như dòng lũ bỏ xa quân Nguyên, chạy về sau trận quân Trần.

Quân Nguyên rã trận, bỏ chạy vào rừng núi, lúc ấy, quân Cao Ly từ trong hẻm núi xông ra.

“Nghe hiệu lệnh ta!” Đoàn Lĩnh quát, “Giết—”

Đoàn Lĩnh dẫn quân Nam Trần vòng lại đánh với quân Cao Ly.

Vũ Độc mặc giáp sắt, cầm kiếm Liệt Quang, đưa Đoàn Lĩnh giết vào quân tiên phong Cao Ly.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nắm Trấn Sơn Hà, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu cười, quay lại nhìn quân Trần khí thế như dời non lấp biển.

Năm ấy, liên minh Nguyên – Cao Ly tan vỡ, mười sáu tòa thành dưới núi Tiên Ti thuộc về Trần.

Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô thua trận chạy ra phía Bắc Trường Thành.

Lý Tiệm Hồng dẫn Vũ Độc, Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Xương Lưu Quân lên phương Bắc quyết chiến với Oa Khoát Đài. Trịnh Ngạn hộ tống Đoàn Lĩnh về Hoài Âm chờ tin thắng trận.


	237. Ngoại truyện 3-7: Trời xanh đổ bóng làn nước thu, hân hoan biết mấy ngày gặp lại

Lúc Đoàn Lĩnh về đến Hoài Âm thì đã là đầu xuân, hắn bị Lý Diễn Thu mắng tơi tả vì tội trốn nhà, sau đó bị cấm túc ba tháng, không được rời Hoài Âm nửa bước.

Đoàn Lĩnh định về Giang Châu, nào biết Lý Diễn Thu đến phủ của Diêu Phục chờ hắn và Lý Tiệm Hồng về. Đoàn Lĩnh theo quân chinh phạt ba tháng, bây giờ mệt rã rời, nhìn Hoài Âm thái bình mà lòng bùi ngùi.

Chỉ lạ một điều…

“Tứ thúc đến Hoài Âm làm gì thế?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

Lý Diễn Thu nhấp trà, không trả lời, nhíu mày nói, “Con hỏi làm gì? Tứ thúc còn chưa tính sổ với con đấy.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ muốn xử mình sao cũng được, chờ ở Hoài Âm cỏ mọc én bay, ngày xuân ấm áp mà hắn thấy bất an vô cùng.

“Chừng nào cha mới về!” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Đến một lá thư cũng chẳng có, rốt cuộc đánh tới đâu rồi!”

Trăm hoa đua nở, Đoàn Lĩnh xem Lý Diễn Thu như Lý Tiệm Hồng, tối ngày dụi tới dụi lui trong lòng y. Lý Diễn Thu đang chơi cờ với Diêu Phục, con trai nhỏ của Diêu Phục thấy vậy cũng dụi cha khí thế.

“Lúc có cha con thì con bám cha như sam.” Lý Diễn Thu nói vào tai Đoàn Lĩnh, “Giờ cha con đi đánh trận thì qua làm nũng với ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngượng nghịu nằm nhoài lên bàn cờ, quay đầu nhìn Lý Diễn Thu.

“Tối qua con nghe tiếng động trong sân.” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Tứ thúc đi vệ sinh hả?”

Lý Diễn Thu chối ngay, “Làm gì có.”

Sắp sang hè, phương Bắc gửi về hai phong thư báo rằng vẫn chưa đánh xong, Vũ Độc viết nhớ hắn kín trang giấy, Đoàn Lĩnh buồn thiu.

Đoàn Lĩnh ở Diêu phủ ăn toàn đồ bổ, lại đang tuổi sung mãn, máu nóng bốc hừng hực mà không có Vũ Độc, đêm nào cũng trằn trọc lăn qua lăn lại, hận không thể tìm ai ôm cho dễ ngủ.

Đêm ấy, hắn không ngủ được nên ra sân đánh quyền, chợt nghe tiếng bước chân trong lầu trúc của Lý Diễn Thu.

Hắn lén rình xem, quả nhiên thấy có bóng người bước ra từ trong lầu trúc.

“Tứ thúc?” Đoàn Lĩnh gọi.

Lý Diễn Thu ra dấu im lặng.

“Suỵt.” Lý Diễn Thu kéo Đoàn Lĩnh đi vòng qua tường, nói, “Đừng cho Ngũ cô con biết, kẻo lát nữa khó giải thích lắm.”

Đoàn Lĩnh, “?”

Hai người đứng dưới chân tường, Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Tứ thúc muốn đi đâu? Không dẫn con theo là con la lên đó.”

“Dắt con đi nè.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, cúi người để Đoàn Lĩnh giẫm lưng mình leo qua tường, “Con ra trước đi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh trèo qua tường, thấy Trịnh Ngạn đang giữ hai con ngựa, hai người hết hồn.

Trịnh Ngạn, “Sao lại là ngài?”

Lý Diễn Thu cũng trèo ra, để Đoàn Lĩnh lên ngựa, nói, “Không được nói với ai đấy, ta dẫn con đi dạo.”

Đoàn Lĩnh dở khóc dở cười, hắn ngồi chung ngựa với Lý Diễn Thu, ôm eo y, “Chừng nào cha con về?”

“Sắp rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Vài hôm nữa thôi.”

Trịnh Ngạn đưa hai người đến chỗ thuyền hoa đậu ven hồ Vạn Quang, trên thuyền réo rắt tiếng nói cười, có ai khẽ hỏi, “Lý công tử đến đấy à?”

Lý Diễn Thu bước vào, cho Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ăn, y đi thẳng vào trong màn the chống muỗi.

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ thảo nào Tứ thúc ở Hoài Âm mãi không chịu về.

“Gọi người vào hầu nhé?” Trịnh Ngạn hỏi, “Thích nam hay nữ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ nhớ mỗi Vũ Độc, hắn xua tay với Trịnh Ngạn, buồn chán nói, “Ta ngồi lát thôi.”

Gió lùa qua mặt hồ, mát mẻ sảng khoái, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm nhoài trên lan can, ngáp một cái, lơ mơ ngủ.

Hắn mơ một giấc mơ thật dài, có bi tráng hào hùng, có gió lửa chiến tranh, có đau thương mất mát.

Khóe mắt Đoàn Lĩnh ứa lệ.

“Dậy đi, Đoàn Lĩnh.” Một giọng quen thuộc gọi hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh định đẩy người đó ra, đối phương nắm chặt tay hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh mở mắt, thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp thì tỉnh hẳn.

“Lang Tuấn Hiệp?! Người về rồi hả?” Đoàn Lĩnh mở to mắt.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp mỉm cười, Đoàn Lĩnh vội hỏi, “Cha ta đâu?”

“Nào.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nắm tay dẫn hắn đến đuôi thuyền, ở đó có một chiếc xuồng nhỏ, gã ra hiệu hắn bước lên.

Hồ sen mười dặm, hoa quế ba thu.

Ánh trăng ngà soi trắng hồ Vạn Quang, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng ở đầu xuồng thổi sáo, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi bên chân gã ngắm mặt hồ.

“Cha có đến không?” Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp.

“Có.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp đáp, “Chắc chắn sẽ đến.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Lâu quá rồi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Bài sáo này tên Tương Kiến Hoan, tương truyền rằng giai điệu có thể xoa dịu tất thảy đau xót nhân gian, dù cách trời cao biển rộng, sông dài núi thẳm, chỉ cần con vẫn chờ thì người ấy sẽ đến gặp con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi ở đầu xuồng nhìn mặt hồ yên ả không một gợn sóng, trăng tỏ soi lối cho xuồng con của hắn trôi ra giữa hồ, nơi ấy có một chiếc xuồng khác như đã đợi hắn từ rất lâu rất lâu.

Người trên xuồng giang tay ra, ánh trăng hội tụ trong tay người ấy, trông xa xăm như cảnh mộng hư vô.

“Cha!” Đoàn Lĩnh hô.

Xuồng của Lang Tuấn Hiệp và Đoàn Lĩnh lướt đến, Đoàn Lĩnh nhảy qua xuồng khác ôm siết Lý Tiệm Hồng. Lý Tiệm Hồng mặc áo vải, gương mặt anh tuấn mỉm cười dịu dàng.

“Lớn thế rồi mà.” Lý Tiệm Hồng vuốt trán Đoàn Lĩnh, cúi đầu ngắm hắn, ngón tay lướt trên hàng mày, đôi môi Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh mừng phát run, nước mắt chực trào.

“Suỵt.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nhẹ nhàng nói, “Đừng khóc.”

Hắn cúi xuống hôn lên gò má Đoàn Lĩnh.

Trăng treo giữa trời, Lý Tiệm Hồng nằm trên xuồng, Đoàn Lĩnh nằm trong lòng hắn, xuồng lênh đênh giữa hồ, núi non khuất bóng. Lý Tiệm Hồng vòng một tay ôm con trai, tay kia nắm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cầm hai miếng ngọc bội, kể lại giấc mơ vừa rồi.

“Sau đó con đến thành Lạc Nhạn…”

“Ừ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Rồi nhặt một đứa bé sơ sinh, làm trong hiệu thuốc mấy tháng…”

Đoàn Lĩnh lấy làm lạ, “Sao cha biết?”

“Giấc mơ của con cũng là giấc mơ của cha mà.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thản nhiên nói, “Trong mơ, cha sai người đánh xe đến đón con, cha tìm cho con nơi tránh rét, cha bịt tai con, chặn miệng lưỡi thế gian, cho nên con đừng quá đau buồn…”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngẩng đầu nhìn vào đôi mắt trong veo của Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Giấc mơ dài lắm, không biết khi nào con mới tỉnh lại.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói.

“Rồi sẽ đến lúc thức giấc.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Con sẽ sống rất lâu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp, Vũ Độc, Trịnh Ngạn, Xương Lưu Quân… đều ở bên cạnh con.”

Đoàn Lĩnh nghiêng người gối đầu lên vai Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Nhưng con nhớ cha, con muốn cha về với con.” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm.

“Cha đâu có đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Cha vẫn luôn bên cạnh con mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngủ thiếp đi, trời sáng, hoa quế chao liệng trải kín mặt hồ, hương thơm ngào ngạt.

Dưới trời hoa, một người đứng trên xuồng, vượt sóng đến với hắn.

“Đoàn Lĩnh.” Vũ Độc cười gọi.

Tiếng gọi ấy ngân nga trong lòng hắn, hòa cùng tiếng sáo quanh quẩn nơi chân trời.


	238. Ngoại truyện 4: Vũ Độc – Thiếu niên du

Vũ Độc từng rất ghét hoa đào.

Hoa đào có gì đẹp chứ? Dù có nở rộ tốt tươi, cảnh đẹp ý vui thì cũng chỉ là phông nền cho kiếp sống chán đời của y thôi. Lần đầu xuống núi, Vũ Độc đến Giang Châu tính ăn nhờ ở đậu nhà sư thúc, chốn nhà cao cửa rộng trồng đủ loại hoa đào, chỉ thế thôi, nhưng lão gia và phu nhân thích.

Trưa hôm đó, Vũ Độc vừa qua tuổi mười lăm được mấy tháng, y mặc áo vải, dù đã giặt sạch sẽ nhưng bị rút, trông y như dân giang hồ diễn xiếc kiếm sống, tìm đến phủ người ta chẳng khác nào làm trò cười. Y đứng dưới tán hoa đào, tự biết mình không hợp với nơi này, còn nghe loáng thoáng người hầu trong phủ giễu cợt.

“Sư thúc ngươi không có trong phủ.” Gia đinh bảo, “Về đi.”

“Sư thúc đi đâu?” Ít ra Vũ Độc cũng biết phép tắc cơ bản.

“Không biết, đi đi.” Gia đinh đuổi y, Vũ Độc ra cửa, sau lưng còn nghe người ta làu bàu thằng quê mùa. Y nén giận, đếm tiền, quyết định đi tìm Tầm Xuân. Trung Nguyên phồn vinh náo nhiệt, song hoa lệ chỉ dành cho kẻ có tiền.

Tiền một bữa ăn trong tửu lâu của người ta bằng tiền ăn cả năm của Vũ Độc, càng lên phương Bắc cuộc sống càng phức tạp. Vũ Độc không đủ tiền ngồi thuyền, đành phải trả phân nửa, số còn lại y làm công trừ vào, sáng thì phụ người lái thuyền kéo buồm, tối rửa chén sau khoang thuyền, khi rỗi thì ra đuôi thuyền thổi sáo làm vui.

Vũ Độc sống nghèo khổ ở Bạch Hổ Đường quen rồi, sư nương dạy y võ công, y thuật, độc thuật, thậm chí dạy cả cách đỡ đẻ nhưng lại không dạy y cách sống giữa thành thị xô bồ.

May mà học đỡ đẻ cũng có chỗ dùng, Vũ Độc giúp một phụ nữ có thai trên thuyền mẹ tròn con vuông nên được hậu tạ một lượng bạc, thế là đủ lộ phí đi đường. Tầm Xuân mở một phường ca múa ở An Nam, Vũ Độc giật gấu vá vai, vừa đến nơi thì hết sạch lộ phí, y đứng bên giếng trong đình chờ Tầm Xuân, thấy khách đến mua vui toàn nhà quan lớn quý nhân, thương nhân giàu có phất tay nghìn lượng.

Khách khứa đi ngang đánh giá Vũ Độc, người gác cổng đến hỏi, Vũ Độc nghiêm mặt nói, “Ta là sư đệ của Tầm Xuân tiểu thư.”

“Sư đệ? Tiểu thư bận lắm.” Người gác cổng nói, “Ngươi tự tìm chỗ ở đi, sáng mai quay lại, hoặc cứ việc chờ, mà chờ bao lâu thì khó nói.”

“Được.” Từ ngày xuống núi, Vũ Độc đã biết nhìn mặt đoán ý, y không đánh người gác cổng, cũng không mắng kẻo mất thể diện, chỉ vén vạt áo ngồi xuống.

Người gác cổng nói, “Đừng ngồi ở đây, qua chỗ khác ngồi đi.”

Vũ Độc nổi cáu nhưng vẫn khách khí hỏi, “Quần áo ta có vấn đề à?”

Y đã dành tiền mua một bộ áo võ An Nam, tự nhủ hẳn là sẽ không bị người ta xem thường, không ngờ vẫn bị đối xử như vậy.

“Tôi tớ trong phường không được đến sân trước.” Người gác cổng kiên nhẫn giải thích.

Vũ Độc gật đầu, “Rồi rồi.” Y đứng dậy, đẩy cửa một phòng, vào trong góc ngồi bắt chéo chân.

Sau một nén hương, Tầm Xuân tìm đến, sắc mặt không mấy dễ nhìn.

“Thông báo được rồi.” Tầm Xuân nói, “Đệ đầu độc tên gác cổng làm gì? Phường này đâu phải do ta mở, đệ có còn biết tôn nghiêm của truyền nhân Bạch Hổ Đường không, cần gì phải đôi co với người hầu?”

Vũ Độc uống trà, không lên tiếng.

Lát sau Tầm Xuân nguôi giận, hỏi, “Sư nương dặn thế nào?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Không dặn gì cả, bảo ta xuống núi, ta không biết đi đâu nên đến cậy nhờ tỷ.”

Tầm Xuân quả thật vừa thương vừa ghét sư đệ, nàng hỏi, “Cậy nhờ à, đệ muốn tìm nghề kiếm sống sao?”

“Không biết, nghe tỷ sắp đặt.” Vũ Độc nói.

Tầm Xuân dựa sạp, không biết phải nói gì với Vũ Độc, sư đệ này do sư nương một tay nuôi nấng, truyền dạy võ công, mới mười bốn đã đạt cảnh giới xuất quỷ nhập thần, độc thuật đứng đầu thiên hạ, tài nghệ đầy mình, giờ lại chạy đến chỗ nàng xin việc, nàng biết sắp đặt thế nào bây giờ?

“Đệ muốn làm gì?” Tầm Xuân hỏi.

“Ta không biết.” Vũ Độc ung dung trả lời, tự rót trà cho mình.

Tầm Xuân, “Làm nghề y không? Sư tỷ có ít tiền dành dụm, ta mở y quán cho đệ nhé.”

“Không làm.” Vũ Độc nói, “Ta không đến để làm đại phu.”

Tầm Xuân hỏi, “Vậy dẫn đệ đến phủ Hàn tướng quân làm giáo đầu được không?”

“Không muốn làm con khỉ cho nhà quan chơi đùa.” Vũ Độc nói.

Tầm Xuân, “…”

“Thế thì đệ muốn làm gì?” Tầm Xuân sắp mất kiên nhẫn.

Vũ Độc nói, “Truyền nhân Bạch Hổ Đường phải làm cái gì thì ta sẽ làm cái đó. Nghe sư tỷ sắp xếp.”

Tầm Xuân hỏi, “Đệ nói thử xem? Người giang hồ hiện giờ có thể làm gì?”

“Dẹp loạn bình thiên hạ.”

Vũ Độc chưa trả lời, Tầm Xuân đã lên tiếng, “Đệ tưởng thói đời đúng như lời sư nương nói à? Thích khách là nghề hèn hạ nhất, đệ muốn giết người sao, thế gian lấy đâu ra nhiều người như vậy cho đệ giết…”

“Ta không muốn giết người.” Vũ Độc nghiêm túc nói, “Ta mang kiếm Liệt Quang xuống núi, tuân theo chí nguyện của Bạch Hổ Đường…”

Tầm Xuân lạnh lùng nói, “Phò tá quân vương hoàn thành nghiệp lớn.”

Vũ Độc “ừ” một tiếng, Tầm Xuân nói, “Vốn không muốn đả kích đệ, nhưng trăm năm qua, thiên tử Trung Nguyên chẳng còn dùng người giang hồ từ lâu rồi.”

“Rồi sẽ có lúc cần mà.” Vũ Độc nói.

Tầm Xuân nói, “Đệ không chờ được đến khi ấy đâu, tự tìm đường mưu sinh đi, chẳng lẽ đệ còn muốn làm Thái úy chắc?”

Vũ Độc nói, “Với địa vị của môn phái thì làm Thái úy cũng đâu phải việc gì to tát, nhưng phải chờ vua mời mới xuống núi đúng không?”

Tầm Xuân, “Đệ…” Nàng giận quá bật cười, “Mơ mộng viển vông! Đệ thấy bao nhiêu năm qua triều đình có ngó ngàng gì đến sư phụ không?”

Hai người trò chuyện cả buổi rồi cụt hứng bỏ về, cuối cùng Vũ Độc cũng xin vào làm, Tầm Xuân cũng không muốn để y đi, đành phải nhờ y chăm hoa cỏ để có chỗ ở trong phường. Bảo y đi ứng tuyển làm thị vệ y không đi, sư đệ của nàng là người tài, khí phách hào hùng, kêu y gác cổng y cũng không chịu.

Tầm Xuân muốn nuôi y như chân chạy vặt đưa tin, y không đi. Thỉnh thoảng tạt ngang nhìn Vũ Độc thì thấy y đọc binh thư trong phòng, đúng là có hứng với binh pháp. Nửa năm trôi qua, tình hình chiến tranh với Đại Liêu ngày một căng thẳng, phường ca múa không tồn tại được nữa, Tầm Xuân chuẩn bị lên phương Bắc, nàng đến tìm Vũ Độc nói chuyện. Vũ Độc lấy ra một quyển sách cả vạn chữ, “Tỷ giúp ta nghĩ cách đưa nó vào cung cho lão Hoàng đế được không?”

Tầm Xuân định nói gì, sau đó bất đắc dĩ nhận sách, “Ta sẽ thử.” Nàng nghĩ bằng đầu gối cũng biết chẳng ai thèm đọc.

Vũ Độc dọn đồ đạc, nói, “Nếu Hoàng đế muốn tìm ta thì nói ta ở Bạch Hổ Đường nhé.”

“Đệ về à?” Tầm Xuân nhíu mày.

“Về sống qua ngày đoạn tháng, nhìn tình hình xem có nên xuống núi hay không.” Vũ Độc nói, “Không ai trông coi nhà trên núi, dù gì cũng phải về xem sao.”

Nói rồi, Vũ Độc tạm biệt Tầm Xuân, “Làm phiền tỷ tốn tiền.”

Tầm Xuân muốn gọi Vũ Độc ở lại, nhưng ngẫm lại rồi mặc cho y đi. Giữa buổi loạn ly mà Vũ Độc vẫn bình chân như vại, hay phải nói chỉ có Vũ Độc là người tỉnh táo trong kiếp phù du.

Không lâu sau, Trung Nguyên rung chuyển, tin báo lãnh thổ Đại Trần rơi vào tay giặc liên tiếp truyền về, Vũ Độc xuống núi lần thứ hai, phát hiện thiên hạ chẳng còn như mình từng biết nữa.

“Sư nương ngươi mất rồi, thật đáng tiếc.” Triệu Khuê nói.

Vũ Độc, “Nghe nói trước khi qua đời, sư nương để lại một lá thư.”

Triệu Khuê, “Không giao cho ta, ta cũng không biết ai giữ, thôi, để ta tìm giúp ngươi.”

Vũ Độc không nói nữa.

“Có phải ngươi được dạy Bạch Hổ Đường và thiên tử chia đôi thiên hạ không?”

“Phải.” Vũ Độc trả lời ngắn gọn.

Triệu Khuê, “Sao không đến nương nhờ Hoàng đế?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Hoàng đế gai mắt ta.”

“Truyền thuyết bảo ai giữ Trấn Sơn Hà thì các ngươi nghe lời người đó đúng không?” Triệu Khuê bình thản hỏi.

“Đúng.” Vũ Độc đáp.

Triệu Khuê cười nói, “Nhưng ta không có kiếm, liệu ngươi có đâm sau lưng ta không đây?”

“Không biết.” Vũ Độc nói, “Bạch Hổ Đường lòng mang thiên hạ, nếu tướng quân tình nguyện phò tá quân vương cứu vớt dân chúng trong cảnh dầu sôi lửa bỏng, chấm dứt chiến loạn thì ta sẽ nhận tướng quân làm chủ.”

Triệu Khuê thản nhiên nói, “Được thôi, ngươi còn trẻ mà kiên định hiếm thấy.”

Vũ Độc ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt trong veo, đồng tử sáng như sao.

“Thu kiếm.”

Lá thư rơi xuống trước mặt, trên giấy chỉ có hai dòng.

.

_Tiền nhân muôn thuở khác chi ta, chết trong vinh dự ấy là ngay. Lầm đường lạc lối từ bao giờ, cớ gì còn dừng chân chốn cũ._

_Đường ngay nẻo chính hẵng chưa xa, ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại chẳng muộn màng. Thúc ngựa nện vó khóm lan rừng, chờ sang con dốc đà nghỉ ngơi._

.

“Thu kiếm.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thờ ơ nói. Liệt Quang vào vỏ, chấn động núi sông.

Đêm ấy mưa như trút nước, dòng chảy cuồn cuộn dưới chân núi, tràn vào quân doanh. Trong tiếng mưa rơi, Lý Tiệm Hồng trải giấy viết thư, Vũ Độc đứng nhìn, trên giấy ghi vỏn vẹn vài dòng: _Người hỏi ngày về chưa biết hẹn, Ba Sơn mưa muộn đầy ao thu. Bao giờ chong đèn bên song cửa, lại cùng phân tỏ chuyện đêm mưa_.

“Mang dấu xi qua đây.” Lý Tiệm Hồng ra lệnh, Vũ Độc hơ chảy sáp.

“Thư gửi con ta.” Lý Tiệm Hồng thấy Vũ Độc nhìn chằm chặp phần chữ ký không tên, bèn giải thích, “Nó còn ở Thượng Kinh.”

Vũ Độc không trả lời, Lý Tiệm Hồng hỏi, “Cả đời ngươi đã từng bận lòng vì điều gì chưa?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Chưa hề.”

Vũ Độc theo Lý Tiệm Hồng mấy ngày ngắn ngủi, Lý Tiệm Hồng chưa bao giờ sai khiến Vũ Độc như bề tôi, hắn vừa ý tính cách của Vũ Độc, hai người hỏi đáp tự nhiên như sư huynh đệ đồng môn vậy.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Làm thích khách thì không được có vướng bận, như Ô Lạc Hầu Mục ấy.”

Vũ Độc dán dấu xi lên bao thư, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Ngươi không phải thích khách, cũng không thể làm một thích khách thật sự.”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Vâng.”

“Người ta nói người không bận lòng thì võ công mới lên đến đỉnh cao.” Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Người học võ không bị ràng buộc, không sa vào thất tình lục dục mới có thể trở thành võ thánh. Theo ta thấy thì chẳng ai làm được cả.”

Vũ Độc trầm ngâm, đặt thư lên bàn, nghiêm túc nói, “Không phải là không bận lòng mà từ khi xuống núi vẫn chưa tìm được tri kỷ.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng nhướn mày nhìn Vũ Độc, “Hiếm khi nghe ngươi nói một câu thật lòng.” Lý Tiệm Hồng hờ hững nói, “Không bận lòng thì làm sao biết mình phải bảo vệ điều gì?”

Vũ Độc biết vướng bận cả đời của Lý Tiệm Hồng chính là Thái tử ở phương Bắc xa xôi.

Vũ Độc nói, “Bận lòng dĩ nhiên sẽ lo lắng, nhớ nhung. Không bận lòng thì tự do tự tại.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng cười nói, “Rồi cũng có lúc ngươi thành gia lập nghiệp, sẽ có người gọi ngươi là phu quân, lão gia hoặc là cha.”

“Khi đó ngươi sẽ có can đảm vượt núi đao biển lửa, liều mạng làm những việc một đi không trở lại.”

“Ta đã thề không lập gia đình.” Vũ Độc nhíu mày.

Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Đi thôi.”

“Không vì nghĩa lớn nước nhà, cũng không vì hạnh phúc trăm họ.” Trước khi đi, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói với Vũ Độc, “Người ngươi yêu thương mới là lý do để ngươi chiến đấu.”

Vũ Độc không hiểu, y nghĩ rằng có mất cả đời mình cũng chẳng thể hiểu được.

Trong màn mưa lá bay, Lý Tiệm Hồng cầm Trấn Sơn Hà, Vũ Độc cầm kiếm Liệt Quang, hai người luyện kiếm dưới thác nước. Lý Tiệm Hồng đánh mười chiêu, mới đỡ hai chiêu mà Vũ Độc đã trụ hết nổi, không khỏi tâm phục khẩu phục.

“Chiêu thức của ngươi thiên về công hơn thủ.” Lý Tiệm Hồng cất kiếm, trầm giọng nói, “Toàn là chiêu đoạt mạng, đó là nguyên do ngươi không thắng được ta.”

Từ khi xuống núi đến giờ, chưa khi nào Vũ Độc nhục nhã như vậy, y bị Lý Tiệm Hồng đánh tan niềm kiêu hãnh, nén giận nói, “Nói gì cũng thế, thua là thua thôi.”

“Quay đầu lại đi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng chậm rãi nói.

“Không quay đầu được.” Vũ Độc đành chịu, “Ta thua rồi.”

Lý Tiệm Hồng thuận miệng nói, “Năm dài tháng rộng, rồi khi có người trông ngóng ngươi về, ngươi sẽ về.”

Vũ Độc cau mày, Lý Tiệm Hồng nói, “Khi ấy ngươi mới biết thua hay không thua không phải là thất bại.”

Hai người thu kiếm, Lý Tiệm Hồng nhìn Vũ Độc, trầm giọng nói, “Vũ Độc, hứa với ta chuyện này.”

Vũ Độc có linh cảm chẳng lành, liền nói, “Bệ hạ, ngài…”

Lý Tiệm Hồng giơ tay ngắt lời Vũ Độc, tay kia bắt lấy một vật vô hình trong không trung rồi búng về phía Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc ngơ ngác nhìn Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Ta giao sợi dây này cho ngươi.” Lý Tiệm Hồng vòng “sợi dây” qua cổ tay Vũ Độc, nói, “Chính là con trai ta, là giang sơn Đại Trần, là vận mệnh Trung Nguyên, nếu lần này ta gặp chuyện không may, ngươi hãy chăm sóc con ta, hãy chiến đấu vì nó như ta đã làm.”

Vũ Độc lập tức khom lưng thi lễ.

Trăng tròn vành vạnh, đại quân xếp hàng chờ trời sáng lên đường, Vũ Độc đứng ngoài lều, lấy sáo thổi một khúc Tương Kiến Hoan.

Đêm Thất tịch, kinh thành thất thủ.

“Đâu rồi?!” Vũ Độc xông vào kinh thành, đao kiếm loạn lạc, y bắt lấy từng thiếu niên, nóng ruột hỏi, “Ngươi có phải… có phải là Đoàn Lĩnh không?!”

Sân viện Quỳnh Hoa toàn xác chết, vai Vũ Độc trúng tên, y lê bước tìm kiếm, phát hiện thi thể Lý Tiệm Hồng trên đường lớn. Vũ Độc quỳ trước xác Lý Tiệm Hồng, đau khổ rống lên, y giơ tay quệt nước mưa và máu trên mặt, xoay người chạy vào viện Quỳnh Hoa.

Tiếng chém giết văng vẳng, Vũ Độc cầm Trấn Sơn Hà chém điên cuồng, ánh mắt mịt mờ, y vừa không cứu được Lý Tiệm Hồng, vừa không hoàn thành phó thác của Lý Tiệm Hồng. Khoảnh khắc đó, niềm tin chống đỡ để y đi đến ngày hôm nay, để y làm lại từ đầu hoàn toàn tan biến.

“Kyaaaa—” Vũ Độc gào lên, y cầm Trấn Sơn Hà chạy ra khỏi viện Quỳnh Hoa, thấy quân Nguyên là vung kiếm chém chết, y không biết mình nên làm gì, chỉ lang thang như cái xác không hồn, tàn sát như cỗ máy giết người.

Trong ngõ hẻm và xung quanh thi thể Lý Tiệm Hồng chất đầy xác người, quân Trần đến, Vũ Độc buông Trấn Sơn Hà, quỳ sụp bên cạnh Lý Tiệm Hồng.

“Xin lỗi bệ hạ.” Vũ Độc nghẹn ngào, “Xin lỗi.”

Tây Xuyên, thu sang muộn màng.

Chiều hôm đó, nghe tin Thái tử về triều, Vũ Độc như bị sét đánh, lúc được giải ra từ nhà lao, y nghe người hầu bàn rằng Thái tử đã về. Vũ Độc hất thị vệ, để chân trần chạy đến ngự thư phòng, đông đảo đại thần chờ trước ngự thư phòng, thị vệ cản Vũ Độc, Vũ Độc sốt sắng hô, “Cho ta vào! Thả ra!”

Vũ Độc nhìn vào trong, thở hổn hển, giận dữ quát, “Để ta vào! Vũ Độc cầu kiến! Bệ hạ! Vũ Độc cầu kiến!”

“Cho y vào.” Giọng Lý Diễn Thu truyền ra.

Cửa mở, Vũ Độc nhếch nhác, đứng bên ngoài đối mặt Thái tử.

“Y là Vũ Độc.” Lý Diễn Thu nói với Thái tử, “Lúc ra trận, cha con đã dẫn y theo.”

Thái tử run lên, mắt đỏ ngầu, nước mắt tràn mi.

“Ngài.” Vũ Độc nhớ lại đứa trẻ mang kẹo hoa mai mùa đông năm ấy, “Là ngài… ta nhớ rồi! Ta đã gặp ngài!”

Không khí trở nên căng thẳng, Thái Diêm siết nắm tay như muốn tóm lấy thứ gì, mặt đỏ bừng.

“Cha ngài đã giao ngài cho ta.” Vũ Độc né thị vệ, quỳ một gối, ngẩng đầu nhìn Thái Diêm, y không còn suy nghĩ được gì, đầu óc rối bời.

“Ta có lỗi với ngài, ta sẽ dùng cả đời để… nếu điện hạ không chê ta thân mang tội, ta sẽ…”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn lướt qua Vũ Độc rồi nhìn Thái Diêm, ánh mắt rất phức tạp.

“Tại sao?” Thái Diêm nghẹn lời, “Cha ta lại…”

Vũ Độc thở nặng nhọc, nói, “Do ta bất tài, điện hạ, tiên đế nói nếu ngài ấy gặp chuyện không may…”

Thái Diêm nổi điên gào lên, “Ta không muốn thấy mặt y! Giải đi! Xử tội chết! Y hại chết cha ta!”

Vũ Độc chưa nói hết bỗng ngây ra, tinh thần trong ánh mắt tan rã, thị vệ tiến đến kéo y đi.

Lần này Vũ Độc không vùng ra, y mặc cho thị vệ lôi mình về phòng giam.

Nhà lao tăm tối bỗng chốc bừng sáng, y thấy song sắt gỉ sét. Vũ Độc tưởng như hồn mình vừa mới quay về giờ lại bay mất, mấy tháng qua y sám hối cùng cơn ác mộng đẫm máu, một giọng nói vang lên trong bóng tối như cứu rỗi y, nhưng đó chẳng phải điều y mong muốn.

Trách nhiệm nặng nề trước nay đeo trên vai chứng minh rằng y vẫn đang sống, bây giờ nó bị lấy đi, y lại cô độc, lẻ loi, hy vọng cuối cùng đã biến mất.

Mục Khoáng Đạt vào nhà lao, đứng ngoài song sắt nhìn Vũ Độc.

“Tâm nguyện của ngươi đã hoàn thành rồi.” Mục Khoáng Đạt nói.

Vũ Độc nhoẻn cười, sau đó cười phá lên như điên dại, y cười nhạo số phận mình, cười nhạo tình thế chẳng có gì đáng cười này, y nhớ lại tâm tình ngày đầu xuống núi.

“Y điên rồi.” Xương Lưu Quân ngờ vực.

Mục Khoáng Đạt nói, “Y không điên. Vũ Độc, giờ ngươi muốn làm gì?”

“Tạo hóa trêu người.” Vũ Độc ngưng cười, ánh mắt vô hồn, “Ta đáng lẽ phải chết từ lâu.”

“Nào đến nỗi ấy.” Mục Khoáng Đạt mở cửa phòng giam, nói, “Đi thôi, chim khôn lựa cành mà đậu, cần chi phải tự treo cổ ở ngọn cây chết héo này.”

Vũ Độc cười miễn cưỡng, mỗi khi lau chùi kiếm Liệt Quang, y lại nhớ đến lời của Lý Tiệm Hồng.

_“Khi ấy ngươi mới biết thua hay không thua không phải là thất bại.”_

Chuyện đã đến nước này, thắng thua có còn ý nghĩa gì nữa chứ? Y từng cho rằng mình thuộc về ánh sáng ban ngày, nhưng chưa được bao lâu đã lùi về đêm tối.

Mãi đến khi tia sáng ấy len lỏi vào cuộc đời y, soi rọi thế giới của y.

_“Không bận lòng thì làm sao biết mình phải bảo vệ điều gì?”_

“Sơn Nhi!”

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, Vũ Độc giục ngựa về Đồng Quan.

Y vươn bàn tay trái đeo vuốt hổ, dùng chưởng pháp Sơn Hà đỡ lấy một chiêu trảm mã đao!

_“Khi đó ngươi sẽ có can đảm vượt núi đao biển lửa, liều mạng làm những việc một đi không trở lại.”_

“Tất cả theo ta, lên!”

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, ngoài Nghiệp Thành, sông Ngân rẽ lối, Vũ Độc thống lĩnh đại quân băng qua màn mưa tên, mũ giáp phản chiếu trời sao rực rỡ, vượt dòng sinh tử.

_“Ngươi chiến đấu vì điều gì?”_

_“Không vì nghĩa lớn nước nhà, cũng không vì hạnh phúc trăm họ. Người ngươi yêu thương mới là lý do để ngươi chiến đấu.”_

“Cả đời ta chưa bao giờ tin vào ý trời, nhưng hôm nay thì không thể không tin.”

Mùng bảy tháng bảy, lăng vua trên núi Ngọc Hành, Vũ Độc khoác giáp kỳ lân, tay cầm Trấn Sơn Hà, lội ngược dòng đầu tên mũi kiếm mở đường cho ánh sáng đời mình.

“Y… là lão gia của con.” Đoàn Lĩnh cười rộ, đuôi mày ánh mắt chan chứa cảm tình mà chính hắn cũng không nhận ra, Vũ Độc thấy được, cõi lòng như tan chảy.

Dưới trời lá phong đỏ thắm, Đoàn Lĩnh thực hiện bộ chưởng pháp Sơn Hà, lúc quên thì ngượng ngùng gãi đầu rồi tiếp tục chuỗi động tác trúc trắc. Màn lá phong che khuất gương mặt hắn, Vũ Độc vươn đôi bàn tay run rẩy, cố gắng bắt lấy sợi dây định mệnh vô hình mình tìm kiếm bấy lâu.

Hôm ấy là lần đầu tiên trong đời y thích hoa đào đến thế.

Tiếng sáo lặng đi, hoa bay theo gió.

“Cứ thong thả chọn nơi em muốn đến, nơi nào cũng được, chân trời cũng được, góc biển cũng được, chỉ cần em thích, ta sẽ đi cùng em.”

Hắn nhận lấy vòng tay của Vũ Độc, nghiêng đầu hôn lên môi y.

Gió núi thoảng qua, hoa bay đầy trời. Gió đánh thức cơn mơ dài u ám, cuốn nghìn cánh hoa đến trước mặt Bạch Hổ tinh quân, vòng xoáy hoa đào phiêu tán giữa nhân gian, chỉ có sợi dây định mệnh, chỉ có yêu thương một đời là trường tồn vĩnh cửu.


	239. Ngoại truyện 5: Lang Tuấn Hiệp – Ngu mỹ nhân*

_*Ngu mỹ nhân ở đây là một loài hoa thuộc họ anh túc, không có chất gây nghiện._

Nắng chiều Giang Châu đỏ thẫm sắc máu phủ bóng thành đô, nhuộm thắm trời mây non nước.

Trong biệt viện, Lang Tuấn Hiệp tra kiếm Thanh Phong vào vỏ, thu xếp những vật dụng tùy thân gồm một cây sáo gỗ, lệnh bài ngọc của hoàng tộc Ô Lạc Hầu và một cánh bướm phượng phơi khô kẹp trong sách.

Trên bàn đặt một túi giấy vàng đã xỉn màu, trong túi đựng hạt giống, lắc lên nghe sột soạt, đó là hạt giống hoa Ngu mỹ nhân gã mua cho Đoàn Lĩnh vào ngày cuối còn ở Thượng Kinh. Lang Tuấn Hiệp còn nhớ hôm ấy là một ngày xuân nắng ấm, hoa đào Thượng Kinh bừng nở, gã ra chợ, thương nhân mang hàng hóa từ phương Nam đến bán, trong đó có túi hạt giống hoa Ngu mỹ nhân này.

Gã mua một túi hạt giống mang về cho Đoàn Lĩnh, chờ được nghe tiếng hoan hô, được thấy nụ cười tươi tắn. Nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh cười, gã cũng không nhịn được muốn cười theo. Cảnh hoa đào khoe sắc luôn làm gã bất an, dù sao đi nữa, những cảnh đẹp gã từng gặp trong đời chưa bao giờ tồn tại vì gã. Đào nở không vì gã, hoa trà đầy vườn cũng không sinh trưởng vì gã, chỉ có sân đình hắt hiu lá rụng. Giữa trưa, gã về nhà, thấy một người đứng trong sân, gã mới biết linh cảm bao năm qua là đúng, chủ nhân thật sự của nơi này đã quay về, về nhận lấy báu vật gã đã đánh cắp bấy lâu. Tất cả là của người ấy, gã chỉ là một tên trộm, gã thay thế chủ nhân chăm sóc báu bật vô giá, song lại tham lam muốn chiếm làm của riêng.

Gã biết, người ấy cũng biết, gã biết việc mình làm là đáng hổ thẹn, nhưng ý nghĩ đó chỉ thoáng vụt qua, gã tự hiểu mình cần phải đi.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đeo kiếm trên lưng, mang theo hộp gỗ. Chiều tà, gã đóng cửa lại, nghe tiếng Đoàn Lĩnh hối hả gọi sau lưng.

Tiếng gọi ấy không khiến gã dừng bước, gã đóng hộp, mang kiếm ra khỏi cửa, gã biết từ nay về sau sẽ chẳng còn ai gọi mình như vậy nữa…

_“Lang Tuấn Hiệp! Người muốn đi đâu?”_

Trên bàn có một hộp nhỏ, trong hộp là một viên thuốc.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp im lặng rất lâu rồi cất viên thuốc vào ngực áo, nhảy lên bờ tường, vạt áo tung bay, gã vào hoàng cung.

Đèn Khổng Minh lơ lửng giữa trời, gã vân vê viên thuốc, rốt cuộc vẫn không uống.

_“Lang Tuấn Hiệp—“_

Giọng Đoàn Lĩnh văng vẳng bên tai, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đứng trên nóc điện Thái Hòa, ngóng nhìn sông Ngân. Vũ Độc đang thống lĩnh đại quân giết vào từ ngoài thành, gã chờ rất lâu, mãi đến khi nhóm Hách Liên Bác và Bạt Đô đến bảo vệ Đoàn Lĩnh, gã mới băng qua vườn hoa.

Các thiếu niên đã trưởng thành, ngay cả Đoàn Lĩnh cũng sắp đến tuổi nhược quán. Bước chân của gã vững vàng, chỉ thỉnh thoảng quay lại nhìn, ánh mắt hoang mang.

Tiếng chém giết, tiếng vũ khí va chạm, máu lửa đầy trời, đêm dài nhất đời gã cuối cùng cũng trôi qua, gã náu mình trong góc khuất cung điện, lẳng lặng chờ đợi.

Một tiếng gọi cất lên giữa triều yên ắng, “Ô Lạc Hầu Mục.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nuốt viên thuốc ấy, thong dong bước ra trước ánh mắt quần thần, ngẩng đầu nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, mắt hấp háy ý cười. Nắng sớm rọi xuống Đoàn Lĩnh hệt như năm xưa gã đẩy cửa phòng củi, dùng đèn rọi vào gương mặt thơ dại.

Gã khom người quỳ xuống, nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh rơm rớm nước mắt, gã biết Đoàn Lĩnh muốn xóa tội cho gã.

“Thần cố ý mưu sát Thái tử.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, trong đầu tái hiện hình ảnh Đoàn Lĩnh ăn phải thức ăn bỏ thuốc rồi đau đớn nói, “Lang Tuấn Hiệp, ta đau bụng.”

Xin lỗi Đoàn Lĩnh, ta hại con chịu khổ nhiều quá.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thầm nhủ, ý thức từ từ mơ hồ, gã biết Đoàn Lĩnh nhất định sẽ chạy xuống từ ngai vàng, Vũ Độc sẽ bắt hắn lại, Lý Diễn Thu và triều thần sẽ nhìn gã bằng ánh mắt khinh thường, Đoàn Lĩnh sẽ khóc gọi tên gã như xưa kia. Gã nhắm mắt, mọi âm thanh xa vời, trong đầu chỉ còn vọng lại một câu, “Mau cứu gã đi!”

Nắp quan tài được đẩy ra, thị vệ quân giáp đèn cầm đèn soi sáng linh đường, Lang Tuấn Hiệp tỉnh lại.

Gã chớp mắt, trong khoảnh khắc, gã đã ảo tưởng rằng người cầm đèn chờ mình thức dậy sẽ là Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lý Diễn Thu cất giọng lạnh lùng, “Cút, đi khuất mắt ta.”

Gã chật vật đứng lên, Lý Diễn Thu nói, “Để lại kiếm Thanh Phong, ân oán giữa ngươi và Trần chấm dứt từ đây, không hẹn gặp lại.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thở hắt ra, khom người đặt kiếm Thanh Phong vào quan tài, gã nhìn Lý Diễn Thu, Lý Diễn Thu im lặng chờ Lang Tuấn Hiệp đi, gã ra khỏi linh đường rồi thả chậm bước chân đến vườn hoa sau hoàng cung, cách tẩm điện của Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ một bức tường.

“Thái tử điện hạ đâu?”

“Mới nãy còn ở đây mà, chớp mắt cái đã mất dạng.”

Gã nghe các thị vệ trò chuyện.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp dừng lại, kiên nhẫn chờ sau tường, gã thấy Đoàn Lĩnh mặc áo đơn trắng chạy qua hành lang, hoa quế ngát hương, như trăng dưới nước.

Lý Diễn Thu chờ ở khúc ngoặt, Đoàn Lĩnh suýt tông trúng y.

“Con về nghỉ đi.”

“Con nằm mơ.” Đoàn Lĩnh lẩm bẩm, “Thấy Lang Tuấn Hiệp tỉnh lại.”

“Gã chết rồi.” Lý Diễn Thu trầm giọng nói, “Về nghỉ đi, Nhược Nhi.”

Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác nhìn ra vườn hoa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp sau tường đưa ống sáo lên môi một lúc lâu rồi thả xuống, không biết qua bao lâu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn lại hành lang, chẳng còn ai cả.

“Đệ ấy biết rồi.”

“Biết gì?”

“Biết ngươi còn sống, Vũ Độc nói cho đệ ấy biết.”

Trên tửu lâu Giang Châu, Diêu Tranh nói với Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Đi mau, Tứ thúc ta mà phát hiện là không ai cứu được ngươi đâu.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp để lại một tờ giấy, ôm quyền với Diêu Tranh.

“Mai này gặp lại.”

Diêu Tranh nhìn theo Lang Tuấn Hiệp, đứng trên lầu hai gọi vọng xuống, “Này!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẩng đầu, Diêu Tranh nói, “Ngươi thay đổi rồi!”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp đón nắng ngày đông, gã nhếch khóe môi, không trả lời. Gã dùng ngựa Diêu Tranh dắt đến chạy lên quan đạo phía Bắc, đứng chờ đoàn sứ giả của Bạt Đô, Hách Liên Bác và Đan Tăng Vượng Kiệt băng ngang, gã không đến chào mà chỉ đứng nhìn từ xa.

“Chẳng phải là, Ô Lạc Hầu Mục đó sao?” Hách Liên Bác thúc Bạt Đô, hai người nhìn sang bên kia bờ suối, Lang Tuấn Hiệp giục ngựa đi.

Cảnh đông tàn úa, Lang Tuấn Hiệp đội gió tuyết, ngồi thuyền băng qua Hoàng Hà lên phương Bắc. Các bộ tộc phương Bắc đã được trao quyền tự trị, Hà Bắc phồn thịnh, không ít dân chúng kéo về cố hương sinh sống. Hôm ấy gió đông buốt giá, người dân dắt díu gia đình đứng bên bờ chờ thuyền, lúc lên thuyền, Lang Tuấn Hiệp vô tình thấy một thằng bé ngồi co ro ở mạn thuyền, mặt đỏ ửng vì lạnh, nó cầm một quả lê bị đông cứng, nhìn chằm chặp Lang Tuấn Hiệp. Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngồi ở mạn thuyền uống rượu, cũng nhìn nó.

“Tên gì?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp hỏi.

Trong tiếng gió, gã nghe thấy tiếng Đoàn Lĩnh.

_“Ta tên Đoàn Lĩnh, cha ta là Đoàn Thịnh.”_

Lang Tuấn Hiệp không nghe thằng bé nói gì, trông nó chắc là bị lạc mất người nhà, gã nhích sang bên, nói với nó, “Qua đây.”

Thằng bé bước tới, Lang Tuấn Hiệp cởi áo lông trùm nó lại, thằng bé nhìn gã uống rượu, Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ngươi còn nhỏ không uống được đâu, lớn rồi uống.”

Thằng bé nói, “Ta không uống, nhìn thôi.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhìn bờ sông phía xa, hỏi, “Cha mẹ đâu?”

Thằng bé ngoan ngoãn trả lời, “Lạc cha rồi, đi đâu thế?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Đến núi Tiên Ti, theo ta không?”

Thằng bé hỏi, “Ở đó vui không?”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp thờ ơ nói, “Không vui, còn lạnh nữa.” Rồi nhìn thằng bé, “Ta chỉ thuận miệng hỏi vậy thôi, cha mẹ ngươi đang chờ ngươi, sau này không được tự tiện đi theo người lạ, nếu không là cả đời không tìm được đường về.”

Thằng bé nói, “Lạc thật mà, không tìm được.”

“Cha ngươi tên gì?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Ta tìm giúp.”

Xuống thuyền, Lang Tuấn Hiệp dắt thằng bé ra bến chờ người nhà, mua cho nó bát cháo Lạp Bát, thằng bé húp lấy húp để. Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ một gối dùng khăn nóng lau mặt, lau tay cho nó. Gã cho thằng bé ở quán trọ mấy ngày, gửi tiền nhờ người lái thuyền hỏi thăm, chưa đầy hai ngày thì cha thằng bé từ Nhữ Dương nhận tin, bèn cấp tốc chạy đến đón nó.

Vài hôm sau, cha nó đến nơi, bị Lang Tuấn Hiệp trách móc. Gã lên ngựa, thằng bé chạy theo.

Nó hỏi Lang Tuấn Hiệp, “Đi hả? Ngươi là ai?”

“Không tên không họ.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp nói, “Quên ta đi. Sa!”

Giọng trẻ con lanh lảnh trong tiếng gió, cảnh sắc hai bên quan đạo vút qua như hình cắt trên đèn kéo quân.

_“Lang Tuấn Hiệp, mình đi đâu vậy?”_

_“Đến núi Tiên Ti, đi không?”_

_“Đến gặp cha ta hả?”_

_“Ta nói vậy thôi, mình không đến núi Tiên Ti, ta đưa con đến Thượng Kinh, trước khi cha con về, ta sẽ bảo vệ con.”_

Tuyết lông ngỗng lất phất, núi non như nét mực trên giấy Tuyên, ngựa tung vó trong bức tranh thủy mặc.

Núi Tiên Ti, quạ bay thành đàn, hoa nở tuyết tan, Lang Tuấn Hiệp tu sửa đền thờ rồi xắn tay áo, đứng trên thang, tay trái cầm đĩa mực, tay phải vung bút. Gã trộn thuốc màu mua từ thương nhân Tây Vực với bột chu sa, vẽ hoa văn của thần thú, Bạch Hổ tinh quân sống động như thật, một thiếu niên tuấn tú mặc áo gấm ngồi trên lưng hổ, môi nở nụ cười dịu dàng, một tay chống gối, tay kia cầm một miếng ngọc.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhẫn nại mỗi ngày vẽ một ít, người trong tộc năm lần bảy lượt vào đền xem và đưa thức ăn cho gã, nhìn gã tỉ mỉ phác từng đường nét uyển chuyển trên bức tranh đầy màu sắc.

“Phương Nam có tin gì không?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp chăm chú vẽ tranh, không quay đầu lại.

Theo tin từ những người bán hàng rong, Giang Châu vẫn ổn, thiên hạ thái bình. Vẽ xong phần hôm nay, gã rửa tay, ra sau đền thờ đào một cái hố bên cạnh khóm hoa. Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ trước khóm hoa, thả cánh bướm phượng vào hố.

Một ngày nọ, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ép một cánh bướm phượng tặng Đoàn Lĩnh.

Lúc nhận nó, nét mặt Đoàn Lĩnh thấp thoáng nét buồn bã, nhưng hắn không lên tiếng.

“Sao thế?” Lang Tuấn Hiệp phát hiện thay đổi rất nhỏ ấy.

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười, nhận cánh bướm. Lang Tuấn Hiệp nhạy bén nhận ra hắn cảm thương cho sinh mệnh cánh bướm trong tay. Thích khách như gã đã chai sạn với cái chết, không ngờ cũng có ngày gã thấy chùn tay vì Đoàn Lĩnh.

Từ đó về sau gã cẩn thận hơn rất nhiều.

“Đáng lẽ nên làm vậy.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp tự nhủ, thả cánh bướm xuống hố xong, gã bỏ hạt giống vào rồi lấp đất.

Ba năm sau, Ngu mỹ nhân đâm chồi trổ hoa, núi Tiên Ti nhận tin Bố Nhi Xích Kim Bạt Đô dẫn đại quân xuôi Nam, Nam Trần tập kết hai mươi vạn quân lên phương Bắc nghênh chiến với người Nguyên, vậy mà Lang Tuấn Hiệp vẫn chưa vẽ xong bức tranh.

Bạch Hổ đã hoàn thành, thiếu niên mỉm cười với gã dưới trời tinh tú cũng trọn vẹn, chỉ còn góc áo và một phần đai lưng chưa lên màu.

Lang Tuấn Hiệp quỳ gối tô màu, gã mở hộp gỗ, cánh bướm phượng và hạt giống Ngu mỹ nhân đã vùi mình trong đất, chỉ còn cây sáo gỗ.

Gã lấy sáo gỗ, hộp chẳng còn gì. Lang Tuấn Hiệp thổi một khúc Tương Kiến Hoan trầm bổng du dương.

Sáo ngừng, Lang Tuấn Hiệp ngẩng đầu nhìn thiếu niên trong tranh.

“Ta đi rồi.” Lang Tuấn Hiệp cười nói, “Giờ ta về đây.”

Lang Tuấn Hiệp cất sáo gỗ vào hộp chung với hoa Ngu mỹ nhân phơi khô, đặt hộp gỗ trước bức tranh tường chưa hoàn chỉnh rồi đứng dậy đi.

Rừng xuân tàn tạ thưa hồng, rối lung bung.

Không cản ban mai mưa lạnh, gió chiều dông.

Nắng sớm từ đỉnh núi rọi vào đền thờ, phủ ánh vàng lên công trình còn dang dở, nhuộm màu cho ngôi sao chưa tỏa sáng trong bốn vì tinh tú trên vạt áo.

Gió xuân cuốn theo muôn vàn cánh hoa phủ khắp núi đồi, trời trong nắng ấm, cánh hoa tàn trong hộp như được ban cho sức sống, hòa mình cùng trời hoa tím, đỏ, hồng, vàng, tô thắm bức tranh, hóa thành nhân gian trăm sắc thái, dịu dàng soi rọi kiếp phù du.


	240. Ngoại truyện 6: Tháng bảy nắng hạn

Ve kêu liên miên, hằng năm, cứ đến tháng bảy là trời nóng như đổ lửa, mảnh đất Trung Nguyên nóng đến mức như sắp bốc hơi.

Trong cung, Thái tử điện hạ nóng quá thở phì phò như con chó.

Hoàng đế đương triều Lý Diễn Thu đã đến Giang Nam cùng các quan, Đoàn Lĩnh ở lại giữ triều, hắn rầu rĩ nhìn chồng tấu chương cao như núi.

“Cứ thế này thì phương Nam sắp có hạn hán rồi.” Đoàn Lĩnh nói, “Nóng quá là nóng.”

“Sẽ có mưa trước khi gặt vụ thu.” Vũ Độc ngồi khoanh chân, nói.

“Sao huynh biết?” Đoàn Lĩnh biết Vũ Độc an ủi hắn, nhưng trên thực tế, lời y nói lúc nào cũng linh nghiệm, hoặc là hắn hay lo lắng thái quá.

“Ta là chưởng môn dưới trướng Bạch Hổ tinh quân mà.” Vũ Độc nói, “Dĩ nhiên phải biết chứ.”

Đoàn Lĩnh thầm nghĩ huynh lại hếch mũi lên trời… Ngoài điện nóng quá chẳng có ai đứng hầu, Vũ Độc cười tủm tỉm nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Trời sắp về chiều, Đoàn Lĩnh ăn không trôi, cũng lười hoạt động, “Nếu tối nay có mưa thì đỡ quá.”

Trời oi bức mấy ngày liền, đây là những ngày nóng nhất từ khi Đoàn Lĩnh về Trung Nguyên, Vũ Độc dặn người dọn cơm rồi ra hành lang nhìn sắc trời, mây lửa dày đặc nhưng chẳng nhỏ được một hạt mưa, cũng không có gió, hầm như cái lò.

Đoàn Lĩnh mặc phong phanh, chỉ khoác mỗi áo tơ tằm mỏng, thái giám muốn quạt cho thì hắn từ chối, mặc đồ cứ như không mặc. Vũ Độc cởi trần, phô bày cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, chỉ mặc mỗi quần đen, không tiện để người ngoài trông thấy, dù là thái giám.

Ngoài cung gióng trống khua chiêng, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Mọi người làm gì vậy?”

“Cầu mưa.” Vũ Độc đáp, “Thái tử điện hạ có muốn tự mình cầu mưa không?”

“Có hiệu quả không?” Đoàn Lĩnh nóng đến phát rồ.

“Đương nhiên là có.” Vũ Độc nghiêm mặt nói, “Trong ghi chép, trước kia Bạch Hổ Đường có thực hiện nghi thức cầu mưa với các vì tinh tú mà.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không ngờ thích khách cũng biết cầu mưa, Vũ Độc giải thích hắn mới biết, ngoại trừ ám sát, thành viên của Bạch Hổ Đường còn nghiên cứu rất nhiều những nghi thức cúng tế trong dân gian.

“Cầu mưa như thế nào?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, hắn chẳng biết gì cả.

“Tháng bảy nắng hạn, tháng chín đổ mưa.” Vũ Độc nói, “Chờ sao Hỏa về Tây thì hè mới sang thu, bây giờ sao Hỏa không di chuyển nên trời nóng dai dẳng, tối nay ta dắt em đi cầu mưa.”

“Mình có cần chuẩn bị gì không?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Không cần.” Vũ Độc nhìn sắc trời, trả lời Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh cứ có cảm giác Vũ Độc lừa mình, mỗi lần hắn bực bội vì phê tấu chương, Vũ Độc thường làm trò chọc hắn vui, Đoàn Lĩnh tưởng lần này cũng vậy nên vui vẻ đồng ý. Đoàn Lĩnh ăn qua loa bữa tối, đêm vẫn không có gió, trời còn nóng hơn ban ngày, Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi khi nào đi, Vũ Độc bảo hắn chờ lát. Canh hai, Đoàn Lĩnh mắt nhắm mắt mở sắp ngủ, Vũ Độc sai người bưng nước đến ngoài sân, y múc nước dội lên người.

Đoàn Lĩnh nghe tiếng động thì tỉnh hẳn, ngẩng lên thấy Vũ Độc mình mẩy ướt nhẹp, áo tơ tằm dán sát vào người, đường cong cơ thể hiện rõ mồn một.

Đoàn Lĩnh vội chạy đến, Vũ Độc múc gáo khác dội xuống đầu Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh la lên, lớp áo mỏng manh dính sát vào người, thấy rõ màu da.

“Tắm trước.” Vũ Độc nói, “Rồi dắt em đi cầu mưa.”

Đoàn Lĩnh bị dội nước lạnh, tức tối kêu, “Huynh lại trêu ta!”

“Có trêu em đâu.” Vũ Độc nói, “Em nghĩ lão gia là ai chứ?”

Đoàn Lĩnh bật cười, hai người mặc áo ướt, Vũ Độc nói, “Muốn có mưa thì phải nghe ta.”

Đoàn Lĩnh không vùng vẫy nữa, Vũ Độc chờ hai người ướt như chuột lột rồi ôm ngang Đoàn Lĩnh đạp bậc thang, nhảy lên nóc nhà, để chân trần băng tường vượt ngói. Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi, “Đến đàn tế trời hả?”

Vũ Độc đáp, “Không.” Y ôm Đoàn Lĩnh đến bờ sông, nhảy lên thuyền, đặt hắn xuống thuyền rồi cầm sào đẩy thuyền ra giữa lòng sông.

Bốn bề tối mịt, mặt sông loang loáng ánh đuốc Giang Châu, gió êm sóng lặng, yên ắng như tờ. Thuyền tròng trành, Vũ Độc để Đoàn Lĩnh nằm ở mũi thuyền, vô cùng bí ẩn.

“Thầy tế đâu?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi.

“Ta là thầy tế.” Vũ Độc chỉnh hướng để thuyền dừng lại ngay giữa sông.

Đoàn Lĩnh mỉm cười ngẩng đầu nhìn trời đêm, chân trời mịt mù mây đen nhưng vẫn không có mưa.

“Đồ tế đâu?”

“Em là đồ tế.” Vũ Độc nghiêm túc trả lời.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Vũ Độc nhỏ giọng nói, “Mà cũng không thể xem là vậy, em cam tâm tình nguyện mà.”

Vũ Độc để Đoàn Lĩnh nằm ngửa ở mũi thuyền, Đoàn Lĩnh ngơ ngác, Vũ Độc ngồi quỳ trước mặt Đoàn Lĩnh, cởi áo quần hắn.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở gấp, gió nổi, trăng ló dạng sau cụm mây, ánh bạc trải khắp mặt hồ. Đoàn Lĩnh thân không mảnh vải nằm ở mũi thuyền, như hòa làm một với đất trời.

Vũ Độc nuốt nước bọt, y cởi áo nới đai lưng, cũng trần trụi. Y chấm tay quệt nước cỏ vẽ hoa văn kỳ lạ lên cổ Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh thở nhanh hơn, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn Vũ Độc, con quái vật giữa hai chân Vũ Độc ngẩng lên rồi.

“Nghi thức này là gì?” Đoàn Lĩnh hỏi nhỏ.

“Đừng lên tiếng.” Vũ Độc nói, y chăm chú nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh, ngón tay lướt qua da thịt hắn, Đoàn Lĩnh run nhẹ, hắn bỗng có cảm giác mình quá nhỏ bé trước thiên nhiên, muốn hiến tế bản thân cho thú hoang.

Tay trái Vũ Độc vẽ nước cỏ lên lồng ngực Đoàn Lĩnh, tay phải cầm tay Đoàn Lĩnh, nhúng tay hắn vào chén nước cỏ rồi chấm lên trán mình, vẽ dọc xuống gò má, nước cỏ xanh lơ tạo thành những đường vân trên lồng ngực cường tráng, trên vùng bụng rắn chắc như vằn hổ, sau đó chảy xuống mảng lông ở bụng dưới và dương vật.

Nước cỏ lan dọc đường gân xanh trên gậy thịt, nhiễu xuống hai túi cầu, cuối cùng thấm vào nếp nhăn bao quy đầu.

Đoàn Lĩnh nín thở nhìn, nước cỏ chứa chất kích thích song nét mặt Vũ Độc không hề nhuốm màu tình dục, y nghiêm túc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh. Đoàn Lĩnh chợt nhớ, truyền thuyết xưa kể rằng giao hợp cũng là một dạng nghi thức cúng tế, dương vật tượng trưng cho sức mạnh của tự nhiên, ân ái chốn hoang dã có thể sinh “mây mưa”, điều hòa các nguyên tố của trời đất.

Nước cỏ khiến người Đoàn Lĩnh nóng ran, Vũ Độc bảo hắn ngồi dậy, y vẫn ngồi quỳ, ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, con quái vật cứng lên còn to hơn thường ngày.

“Ngồi lên đây.” Vũ Độc thấp giọng nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh mụ mị, ánh trăng đổ bóng xuống hai cơ thể trần trụi, hoa văn vẽ bằng nước cỏ trên người Vũ Độc toát lên nét hoang dã lạ thường, y ôm siết Đoàn Lĩnh như chế ngự con mồi. Ánh mắt Vũ Độc nhìn Đoàn Lĩnh ngập tràn vẻ thú tính ban sơ, như chúa rừng thăm dò vật hiến tế.

Đoàn Lĩnh rùng mình dưới ánh mắt ấy, thậm chí không dám thở, Vũ Độc vươn tay bắt lấy eo Đoàn Lĩnh kéo hắn về phía mình, Đoàn Lĩnh mở to mắt, ngồi xuống chân Vũ Độc.

Dương vật đưa sâu vào cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh đau đớn ngửa đầu, Vũ Độc ngồi thẳng lên áp chế Đoàn Lĩnh, gầm nhẹ như thú hoang.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “…”

Con quái vật đâm vào nơi sâu nhất trong cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh, y không di chuyển mà cứ để yên như thế. Vũ Độc gặm cắn cổ Đoàn Lĩnh như nhấm nháp con mồi.

“A…” Con quái vật bắt đầu tấn công nơi nhạy cảm nhất trong người Đoàn Lĩnh.

Vũ Độc thúc hông, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác mình sắp bị đâm thủng, khoái cảm tê dại lan từ sống lưng lên da đầu, hắn ngơ ngẩn nhìn Vũ Độc, vô thức vươn tay ra xoa nhẹ hai đùi Vũ Độc như vỗ về thú hoang.

Vũ Độc khi ấy như hóa thân thành hổ, ánh mắt toát vẻ độc chiếm, đâm rút kịch liệt như muốn nghiền nát Đoàn Lĩnh.

“Vũ Độc…” Đoàn Lĩnh rên rỉ.

“Em thấy sao?” Vũ Độc cúi xuống, dùng sống mũi cọ mũi Đoàn Lĩnh, thú tính được Đoàn Lĩnh xoa dịu, hóa thành dịu dàng chan chứa. Hai tay Đoàn Lĩnh vuốt ve từ mông, eo đến mạn sườn Vũ Độc, hắn ôm lưng Vũ Độc, nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn, sau đó cảm giác được Vũ Độc đưa đẩy chậm lại, y chầm chậm rút ra rồi đẩy vào nơi sâu nhất.

Đoàn Lĩnh vuốt ve khơi dậy ham muốn của Vũ Độc, y đẩy nhanh tốc độ, Đoàn Lĩnh rên đứt quãng, người run bần bật, khoái cảm như cơn sóng vồ vập đánh vào cơ thể hắn.

Chất kích thích trong nước cỏ giúp Đoàn Lĩnh được trải nghiệm niềm sung sướng chưa bao giờ có, hắn thỏa mãn đón nhận từng đợt đâm rút của Vũ Độc. Hồi lâu sau, Vũ Độc thở hắt ra, bắn dòng chất lỏng nóng rẫy vào cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh, song dương vật vẫn chưa mềm xuống.

Y hôn môi Đoàn Lĩnh, nghiêng người ôm hắn nằm xuống, để Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi trên bụng mình, “Em tự làm đi.”

Hai người đã thử rất nhiều tư thế, lúc này, trong mắt Đoàn Lĩnh chỉ có mỗi Vũ Độc, y nằm ở mũi thuyền, Đoàn Lĩnh ngồi lên dương vật thô cứng, chuyển động eo, nước sông dập dềnh theo tiết tấu của Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh vừa nhún vừa rên rỉ, khoái cảm dồn dập ùa đến, Vũ Độc mê mẩn nhìn hắn, nơi nhạy cảm được cọ xát trong cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh.

Đoàn Lĩnh lồng tay mình vào tay Vũ Độc, tốc độ lên xuống càng lúc càng nhanh, nước mắt tràn mi, dương vật cũng ngóc đầu. Lên đến cao trào, Vũ Độc gầm nhẹ một tiếng rồi bắn trong cơ thể Đoàn Lĩnh, Đoàn Lĩnh cũng bị thúc bắn dịch trắng lên lồng ngực Vũ Độc.

Hai người nhìn nhau thở dốc, Đoàn Lĩnh sướng rơn khó tả thành lời, hắn nằm úp xuống hôn môi Vũ Độc.

Bỗng có một giọt nước nhỏ xuống đầu hắn.

“Mưa rồi.” Vũ Độc nói.

Đoàn Lĩnh, “Mưa thật kìa!”

Vũ Độc vội ôm Đoàn Lĩnh vào khoang thuyền, Đoàn Lĩnh vẫn còn ngạc nhiên, ngoài trời mưa tầm tã, Đoàn Lĩnh cảm giác con quái vật trong người mình chỉ hơi mềm đi song vẫn cắm sâu bên trong.

“Rút ra đi…”

“Không.” Vũ Độc nói giọng khiêu khích, nhưng vẫn rút dương vật ra, Đoàn Lĩnh buột miệng rên, Vũ Độc bảo hắn nằm đưa lưng lại, Đoàn Lĩnh làm theo, tưởng y lau mình giúp hắn thì Vũ Độc ôm eo Đoàn Lĩnh, đẩy vào từ phía sau.

“A… mưa rồi mà!”

“Thuốc mạnh quá, chưa hết tác dụng…” Vũ Độc khàn giọng nói vào tai Đoàn Lĩnh, bên dưới thúc mạnh điểm nhạy cảm của Đoàn Lĩnh, vòng tay ôm gọn hắn vào lòng, đây là tư thế hai người thích nhất, Đoàn Lĩnh dù thấm mệt nhưng vẫn chìm vào dục vọng, rên rỉ không ngừng.

Dùng tư thế này thì không ôm được Vũ Độc, hắn chỉ có thể ngả đầu sau chờ y hôn môi mình. Hai tay Vũ Độc vuốt ve khắp người Đoàn Lĩnh như thú hoang kiềm kẹp con mồi. Đoàn Lĩnh bắt lấy mu bàn tay Vũ Độc, y cũng cầm lấy dương vật Đoàn Lĩnh, bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

“Điện hạ thích không?” Vũ Độc hỏi.

“Ưm…” Đoàn Lĩnh định trả lời thì Vũ Độc hôn chặn miệng.

“Thích ai?”

“A… thích… lão gia.” Đoàn Lĩnh nhìn sóng nước mênh mang, mưa tuôn ào ạt, Vũ Độc kéo chăn trùm lên cả hai. Làn da cọ vào chăn cùng con quái vật đưa đẩy trong cơ thể khơi dậy tất cả xúc cảm của Đoàn Lĩnh, âm vang va chạm ướt át trôi cả theo màn mưa.

Hừng đông, nước sông dâng cao đẩy thuyền vào bờ.

“Mưa rồi—”

“Đổ mưa rồi!”

Hôm nay Thái tử điện hạ không lên triều, nguy cơ hạn hán đã tan biến, điện vàng trống vắng, Vũ Độc mặc áo võ, vội vàng đến hành lễ với các quan, bảo họ về.

“Ngoài kia ai cũng nói ơn vua bao la kìa.” Lúc Vũ Độc về tẩm điện thì Đoàn Lĩnh cũng vừa dậy, nước mưa nhỏ tí tách từ mái hiên.

“Đừng nói nữa!” Đoàn Lĩnh đỏ mặt, mặc quần áo. Vũ Độc buồn cười, ghé sát vào hôn hắn.


End file.
